Entre las sombras
by madelinegiovani
Summary: Draco es convertido en vampiro para salvar su vida pero de todos modos ha de cumplir con el ultimo año en Hogwarts... Aunque sera un año muy diferente en todos los aspectos. NO APTO PARA CELOSOS.
1. Thump

_Hola, las musas me han visitado mucho antes de lo que pensaba. A los que ya habéis terminado de leer mi otra historia, "Encontrándose", deciros que esta se diferencia bastante. A los que no la habéis leído aún, una parte egoísta de mí os recomienda que la leáis. Jeje. _

_Aclaraciones.  
Me he leído de una sentada (varias veces) las sagas de Crepúsculo y de Sookie Stackhouse (que recomiendo a todos), además de verme la película basada en la primera y la serie basada en la segunda. También he de deciros que soy jugadora y directora de rol desde hace más de diez años y mi juego predilecto es Vampiro de White Wolf. Estas aclaraciones vienen al hecho de que en esta historia, como bien dice el summary Draco será un vampiro. Me entró el gusanillo de escribir en primera persona lo que haría un vampiro rodeado de magos en Hogwarts y decidí ponerme a ello en cuanto pude. _

_La historia no es una adaptación de ninguna de las dos sagas y claramente está centrada en el mundo de Harry Potter de JK Rowling, pero puede que encontréis algunas similitudes con los personajes de Stephanie Meyer o Charlaine Harris. Así mismo para los que estén un poco familiarizados con el Mundo de Tinieblas del juego de rol encontrarán muchos detalles significativos en el personaje de Draco… una vez terminéis de leer os daré más datos. _

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes (salvo uno) me pertenece, sino que pertenecen a JK Rowling y no tengo intención de utilizarlos con fines lucrativos. _

_-----------------------------------------_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

Es lo primero que recuerdo. Un sonido que taladraba mis oídos, al principio me resultó molesto, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de su ritmo, de los distintos tipos que había a mi alrededor, retumbares continuos que me decían que aún estaba vivo. Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba acercarme a esas notas de percusión, no, en realidad quería encontrar e identificar su origen… y algo dentro de mí deseaba poseerlo, tomarlo por completo.

Tengo sed.

Mucha sed. Tengo tanta sed que por momentos esos tambores me hacen creer que me invitan a una fuente maravillosa que me va a calmar esa sed, no sé por qué lo primero que se me viene a la mente no es el agua, sino algo más cálido y suave, algo más aromático, con textura aterciopelada y un sabor que incluso mi seca garganta podrá apreciar. Mi boca se humedece, se hace agua pensando en lo delicioso que será beber al fin. La sed es lo único que me molesta ahora, deseo saciarme por completo hasta que no quepa más líquido en mi interior.

Ahora percibo voces a mi alrededor, las reconozco por debajo del repiqueteo permanente que me llama. Al principio me cuesta distinguir algo más que un leve murmullo pero a medida que me intereso por saber lo que están diciendo se van aclarando y los retumbares se van haciendo más sordos. Oigo a mi padre, está hablando con mi madre, hay una tercera voz a la que no le puedo poner rostro pero no me es desconocida del todo.

_**- No sé si hemos hecho bien… -**_ dice mi madre, su tono es un lamento.  
_**- Es lo mejor que podríamos esperar, Narcisa –**_ la voz de mi padre al responderle parece teñida de melancolía a pesar de la firmeza que quiere insuflarle. _**- ¿No cree, Sr. Deveraux?  
- No creo que mi opinión sea de gran importancia, Sr. Malfoy. –**_ La voz es muy hermosa, las de mis padres palidecen a su lado… Casi parece que es la voz de un dios… **- **_**Lo único que sé es que lo he hecho en calidad de deuda.  
- Lo sabemos. –**_ Narcisa no parece tenerlas todas consigo. _**– Pero… ¿podría decirme al menos qué he de esperar? ¿Seguirá siendo él mismo?  
- Sí. Pero con algunas variaciones… -**_ ¿De qué están hablando? _**– La mayor parte de su personalidad y su manera de ser prevalecerá, aunque puede que al principio tenga algunos inconvenientes para… encajarlo todo.**_

Dejo de escucharlos, no me gusta lo que oigo. Prefiero escuchar los tambores a pesar de que su llamada me resulte tan dolorosa y urgente. Vuelvo a sentir cómo mi boca se hace agua en cuanto permito que me envuelvan de nuevo con su rugido, intento tragar pero mi garganta no me lo permite. Mi lengua se aventura para humedecer mis labios, los siento tan resecos y sedientos que me sorprende que no estén llenos de llagas sino que están aterciopelados y suaves. Es un verdadero placer inexplicable pues mi lengua jamás percibió nada tan dulce, tan firme y delicioso. La sorpresa me hace curioso y continúo palpando con la lengua el resto de mi boca y me maravillo de la multitud de sensaciones placenteras que me produce, mas cuando llego al punto en que acaricio mis dientes, ahora me parecen más firmes, como si estuviese lamiendo acero en vez de marfil sin el regusto amargo que produce y casi doy un brinco al encontrarme con algo que no estaba allí antes… tengo colmillos. Dos colmillos pronunciados y afilados que al acariciar sus puntas con la lengua me cortan como cuchillas la blanda carne de la misma… Mi mente reaccionó al instante pensando en el dolor, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no lo he sentido apenas, mas las diminutas y microscópicas gotas de sangre de mi lengua se apoderan de mí… Es una locura completa sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo y con tal intensidad: mi lengua saborea con cada papila cada una de las múltiples esencias que se desprenden de esas minúsculas gotas, puedo percibir un sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, no hay rastro de amargura de ningún tipo, el aroma de la sangre llena mi nariz y entonces es cuando estallo por completo ante la intensidad de tal embate… es el perfume más complejo que jamás haya podido oler, nada puede llegar a describir todos los aromas que se entremezclan en él, un toque de canela, una pizca de hierro, algo de ambrosía… los ingredientes de tan magnífica esencia se contarían por millares y ni siquiera podrían ser abarcados por completo…

Cuando logro reponerme de este inusitado ataque me doy cuenta que mi garganta ardiente se contrae en espera de esas diminutas gotas que ya se han evaporado en mi boca, estoy sediento y he malgastado el poco líquido disponible en volverme loco de placer… Pero algo en mi mente me hace detenerme en este proceso… ¿Tengo colmillos? ¿Qué demonios hago con un par de colmillos afilados? Mi cerebro trabaja rápidamente intentando recordar qué me ha traído aquí… ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? ¿Por qué siento que no puedo mover ni un músculo? Algo que no me ha interesado hasta ahora pues estaba demasiado ocupado con el estallido de sensaciones que me rodeaban, sobre todo con esos tambores que no cesan en ningún momento de tocar su melodía…

Abro los ojos y observo el techo sobre mi. Me parece reconocer esas molduras como las de mi cuarto pero jamás había sido capaz de apreciar su complejidad, tienen un dibujo que se repite cientos de veces en cada milímetro de escayola, reconozco que ese dibujo está creado a base de formas lobulares… son los poros… ¡Estoy viendo los poros de la escayola mientras estoy tumbado en la cama! Sí, ahora percibo la superficie sobre la que descansa mi cuerpo, está mullida y sin embargo percibo cada uno de los puntos que conforman el colchón. Percibo las sábanas de seda acariciando mi piel desnuda y de nuevo el olor inunda mis fosas nasales, estoy oliendo cada una de las maderas nobles en las que están hechos los muebles, el suelo, la lana de las alfombras, el lino de las cortinas… Y veo el intrincado dibujo de las vetas de madera, el entrecruzado de las hebras de lino… son verdaderas obras maestras…

Mis oídos aguzados descubren unos pasos, son elegantes y seguros, no parece que pertenezcan a alguien muy pesado, sino más bien a un ser ligero y elegante… espero ver a mi madre entrar en breve pues los pasos se acercan. Me sorprende ver que en realidad es un hombre el que abre la puerta, un hombre que no concuerda con esos pasos pues mide cerca de dos metros y su cuerpo es demasiado fornido para que su andar no provoque que el suelo tiemble, pero al ver cómo se acerca a mí me doy cuenta de que apenas toca el suelo, parece flotar por encima de él, se desliza elegantemente hasta la cama y se sienta a mi lado. Su aroma es muy hermoso, no es tan complejo como todo lo que me rodea sino que es más simple y por ello me gusta… es como si le diese unas vacaciones a mi olfato, como si le permitiese relajarse… Sus rasgos son perfectos, parece una estatua de un dios a la que han dado vida, la piel parece verdadero mármol cincelado con un cuidado extremo, en sus ojos se puede ver todo el espectro del azul…

**- Draco… -** la voz, es la misma que escuché antes, amortigua un poco el redoble de tambores que escucho al otro lado de la puerta -** … debemos hablar muy seriamente –** Suspira y sonríe, veo sus dientes brevemente por entre sus labios – **Sé que todo está confuso y que te resulta muy difícil centrar tu atención en algo, pero necesitas escucharme porque soy quien mejor puede explicarte lo que te está ocurriendo.** – Tiene razón, quiero saberlo pero es difícil hacer caso omiso de todo lo que llama mi atención. **– Quizás será mejor explicarte cómo has llegado aquí… y porqué a partir de ahora tu vida será muy diferente. **

Lucian me explicó lo que se había perdido en mi memoria o quizás lo que no deseaba recordar. Hacía tres noches había salido con mis amigos, Crabe y Goyle, de acampada pero resultó que habíamos escogido la peor montaña de todas las que hay. Nos separamos mientras dábamos un paseo y yo me metí en una cueva, resultó que era la guarida de un dragón y a él no le hizo mucha gracia que lo molestasen. Calcinó mi cuerpo y lo quebró hasta un punto que no era posible que me recuperase de ningún modo, ya mágico ya muggle, mis padres desesperados habían llamado a un viejo amigo de mi abuelo y él les envió a Lucian. Resulta que él le debía varios favores a mi familia y por eso aceptó ayudarme…

El modo en que me ha salvado es también una condena eterna. Me dio a beber su sangre y de inmediato empecé a recuperarme de las quemaduras y todos mis huesos volvieron a unirse como correspondía, pero a pesar del poder que tiene no le quedó más remedio que, para salvar por completo mi vida… matarme en el proceso. Lucian no es un mago, ni tampoco es un humano… hace mil años que no lo es… Lucian es un vampiro. Ahora yo también lo soy.

**- ¿La sed? –** Fue lo único que me atreví a preguntar.  
**- Sí, es sed de sangre. Al principio te resultará difícil de soportar, pero con el tiempo es algo que se hace llevadero. Te acostumbras –** Sonrió **– Lo que debes saber es que tienes una ventaja con respecto a la mayoría de neófitos y es que con mi sangre también te he transmitido buena parte de mi fuerza. No te va a resultar tan difícil acostumbrarte a estar entre humanos si te mantienes bien alimentado al principio, tampoco necesitarás gran cantidad de sangre para sobrevivir.** – Mis ojos debían de reflejar mi sorpresa y miedo porque a continuación me explicó. **– Durante lo que resta de verano me quedaré contigo para explicarte los pormenores de tu nueva situación, tus padres quieren que termines el colegio, yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero intentaremos que seas capaz de aparentar al máximo posible que sigues siendo humano y haremos hincapié en que soportes estar rodeado de gente sin sentir la necesidad de matarlos a todos…  
- ¿Volver al colegio?** – Me parecía algo totalmente irreal y estúpido.  
**- Sí, al contrario que muchos de nuestra estirpe podrás caminar bajo la luz del sol, aunque puede que te cueste al principio aguantar el sol directo y te quedes en las sombras más que antes, también te sentirás adormilado y torpe durante el día, pero con el tiempo no notarás la diferencia… Hay mucho que enseñarte en poco tiempo pero creo que podremos hacerlo… Lo más importante ahora es que te alimentes. –** Lo miré con lo que sabía era una mueca de verdadero pánico. No quería ser un asesino. – **Vamos a cazar juntos, Draco, yo me encargaré de que no ocurra nada. –**Saber que él estaría conmigo me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Una parte de mí le temía pero otra confiaba ciegamente en él.

Salimos de la mansión de mis padres sin que nos encontrásemos con nadie, supongo que él se había encargado de que nadie se interpusiese en nuestro camino. El jardín fue una prueba de fuego para mis sentidos, era capaz de oler cada flor y cada arbusto, incluso las piedras tenían cada una un olor distintivo, era capaz de diferenciar el cuarzo de la mica en el granito sin ningún tipo de problema y la gravilla del camino bajo mis pies creaba un curioso sonido que me dejó atónito. Pero Lucian sabía que debíamos irnos y me instó a seguirle. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la acera me di cuenta que me resultaría muy difícil resistirme a no quedarme maravillado con cada nimiedad que aparecía ante mis nuevos sentidos… podía oler todo lo que me rodeaba en kilómetros a la redonda y a pesar de ser de noche mis ojos no notaban la diferencia. Caminaba en una nube y no me molestó que él me tomase de la mano para guiarme por ese mundo totalmente nuevo, yo era incapaz de poner un pie delante del otro por mi propia voluntad.

Sin darme cuenta y sin embargo observando todo cuanto estaba a mi alcance, llegamos a una zona de bares de mala muerte donde las prostitutas ejercían su profesión. Lucian me explicó de camino en tono muy bajo que sería más cómodo para mí y mi conciencia si empezábamos por algo sencillo para mi primera vez. No perdí detalle de cada uno de sus movimiento y palabras a pesar de que mi garganta me ardía al escuchar el latir de los corazones de todas y cada una de las mujeres que nos rodeaban, escogió a una chica morena bastante alta a la que le contó una mentira a medias: quería que su hijo se estrenase con una profesional. En realidad ahora él era una especie de padre para mí, pues él me dio esta nueva vida y era cierto que iba a estrenarme… pero no iba a perder la virginidad precisamente sino que iba a probar la sangre… y mi garganta iba a dejar de arder al fin. Supongo que ella vio parte del dilema interno que se cocía en mi mente reflejado en mi expresión y lo interpretó como el nerviosismo previo a lo que se esperaba que ocurriese. No me fijé en su cara, sólo veía palpitar la vena en su cuello con toda claridad, creo que pensó que me centraba en sus pechos, me da igual.

El paseo hasta el hostal más cercano fue una tortura, Lucian se mantuvo entre los dos mientras le iba explicando que era muy tímido, le ofreció una buena suma para que aceptase que él estuviese presente, me parece que la pobre pensó que aquello sería una especie de sesión doble, aunque no sé cómo, supe que no le importaba en absoluto. Éramos los dos hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida y casi creía que le había tocado la lotería, no entendía cómo un chico tan guapo como yo no había vuelto locas a todas las chicas de mi barrio o de mi colegio… ¡Si ella supiese que quizás tenía más experiencia en ese aspecto que ella! Pero se tragó la excusa de que era muy tímido que le soltó Lucian, al parecer esta vez me daría seguridad en mí mismo y probablemente me olvidaría un poco de mi timidez… Me di cuenta de que era un embustero. Supongo que mil años te enseñan a mentir bien.

En cuanto estuvimos en la habitación, Lucian dejó a un lado todo disimulo y con un golpe seco la dejó inconsciente, la recogió en sus brazos como si no pesase más que una pluma y la dejó sobre la cama. Entonces empezó mi primera lección. Durante un buen rato se explayó acerca de las distintas maneras en que podría acabar aquella noche, luego me indicó el mejor lugar para morder su cuello y me dejó vía libre ante aquella desconocida. La lección continuaría una vez me hubiese alimentado. Me acerqué a ella con miedo, no por mí, sino por ella. Mi boca estaba inundada de saliva de nuevo, el latido de su corazón me estaba invitando a que me acercase con lentitud, la arteria se dibujaba claramente contra su pecho. Me arrodillé al lado de la cama y logré apartar la mirada para centrarla en él, suplicante… no quería matarla, Lucian asintió y supe que él impediría que lo hiciese, aunque una parte de mí temía que no fuese capaz… la misma parte que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hincar los colmillos en su blanda piel y drenarla hasta que no quedase ni gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

Acerqué mi boca con lentitud, además de la cautela me guiaba un sentimiento de curiosidad… quería saborear ese momento muy despacio… abrí la boca y sentí cómo mis colmillos sobresalían de mi mandíbula, no entendía cómo era posible que hasta el momento hubiesen estado confinados en ella. Posé una mano sobre el colchón y otra sobre su vientre, estaba muy caliente en contraste con mi piel. Reduje la distancia que nos separaba un poco más y mi autocontrol empezó a escaparse por entre mis dedos, horadé su fina y frágil piel con mis colmillos y la sangre comenzó a manar directa a mi boca…

Placer.

Por eternos segundos sólo sentí un placer inconmensurable. Su sangre, exquisita, llenó mi boca y descendió por mi garganta aplacando el fuego que me atenazaba desde hacía eras. Se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y me inundó con su calor, un calor completamente diferente al que antes me había abrasado, este calor era agradable y no una tortura. El sabor que se extendía por mi boca no era comparable con nada que hubiese conocido hasta entonces y me empujaba a beber con fruición hasta la última gota que manaba por los diminutos orificios. Me perdí por completo en el océano de sensaciones que me embargó en esa milésima de segundo en el que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza la sangre hasta mi boca mientras yo tragaba al mismo ritmo que latía. No hizo falta que Lucian me detuviese, en cuanto sentí que la sangre venía con menos fuerza y su corazón se ralentizaba ligeramente, también me sentí completamente saciado. Me separé y le regalé una sonrisa a mi nuevo tutor.

**- Lame las heridas. –** Obedecí y pude apreciar que se cerraban bajo mi lengua. Aproveché para lamer las pocas gotas que se habían escapado - **Nuestra saliva tiene un cicatrizante muy potente, recuérdalo, es muy importante que no dejes ningún rastro tras de ti.**

---------------------------------------------------

_Lucian Deveraux es un personaje mío que he usado durante mucho tiempo en mis partidas, hoy en día se ha convertido en mi fetiche favorito para salvarle el trasero a los personajes de mis jugadores cuando les dirijo, por eso reconozco que casi es una parte de mí… oscura, retorcida y maliciosa… pero parte de mí. _

_No me voy a explayar contándoos todo lo que tiene que ver con el juego de rol y lo que no, para los que no lo conozcan les basta saber que es un personaje muy poderoso incluso para los estándares del juego, que tienen poderes muy extraños que poco a poco irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia y que no son intrínsecamente malvados o buenos, están en una especie de nebulosa grisácea en medio. Tienen normas muy complejas para su sociedad, más complicadas incluso que las que aparecen en los libros antes mencionados y que voy a obviar bastante. Añadir que Draco no ha perdido su magia, sigue siendo un mago y eso lo hace muy poderoso incluso para los estándares de las tres fuentes en las que me baso. _

_Para los que entiendan un poco del juego de rol, unos cuantos datos que puede que os interesen y que al resto no les dirá mucho: Lucian es un Lasombra que a base de mucho esfuerzo ha llegado a ser prácticamente de segunda generación, lo que convierte a Draco en un tercera, encontraréis muchos indicativos de diversos clanes e incluso puede que distingáis algo más a medida que vais leyendo. Sé que os suena a aberración meter esas generaciones pero tened en cuenta que el personaje de Lucian ha ido madurando partida tras partida durante años y que necesitaba que Draco pudiese caminar durante el día para que asistiese a clase o sino sería muy complicado escribir el último año en Hogwarts sin que coincidiese con nadie. Pero tendrá algunas limitaciones, por supuesto. _

_Espero que os guste a pesar de tantas cosas raras que he introducido en la historia, sé que no es el típico fic al uso pero tengo muchas ideas para continuarlo y cada vez me que cojo el portátil no puedo evitar añadir cositas a la historia… Y además estoy empezando un par de historias diferentes que me plantearé subir a medida que vayan madurándose igual que hice con esta. _

_Un besazo enorme para todos,  
Madie._

_PS: No os olvidéis de dejar un review. Es ese botón de abajo.  
PS: Al fin creo haber conseguido editar correctamente los espacios… aunque no creo que guarde el interlineado que le he puesto y por eso aparecerán demasiado grandes, he añadido las negrillas a los diálogos para que os resulte más cómodo diferenciarlos._


	2. Hogwarts

_Aquí está otra entrega de las aventuras de Draco como vampiro… como deja claro el título, volvemos a Hogwarts y dada su condición de vampiro su vida se va a ser muy diferente a como lo era en los otros cursos. _

_Os dejo para que disfrutéis del capítulo…_

------------------------------------------------

Han pasado los meses y el primero de septiembre termina por aparecer. He de volver a Hogwarts. Con Lucian he aprendido a controlar mi sed, igualmente he aprendido a manejarme con mi nueva condición y todas las ventajas que vienen con ella. De todos modos mi nuevo tutor me acompaña en la estación susurrándome los últimos consejos: si no puedes soportar el aroma, cierra tus fosas nasales; si no aguantas bien la luz del día, quédate en tu cuarto; si estás hambriento ve al bosque, pero no bebas de tus compañeros… Sí, he practicado todo esto, incluso he sido capaz de salir solo por la noche, sin necesidad de que Luc me acompañase, pero sé que él estaba cerca de mí, observándome a través de las sombras… pues ese es otro detalle que he aprendido y es que existen distintos tipos de vampiros, él y yo pertenecemos a un grupo en el que somos maestros de las sombras…

Mis padres no han venido a acompañarme, tampoco es que lleven muy bien el que su hijo sea un vampiro. No pensaron en las posibles consecuencias de llamar a Lucian, en lo único en que pensaron fue que no querían perderme todavía. Mi madre no soporta verme. Desde mi conversión final me he encontrado con ella en muy pocos momentos, dice que mis ojos no son los mismos y que he cambiado demasiado… ya no soy su hijo. Mi padre sin embargo soporta mucho mejor mi conversión, no es que esté encantado, al fin y al cabo ahora soy un monstruo a sus ojos, pero al menos sigue hablándome con toda la tranquilidad que puede reunir.

Pero no puedo dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos, si lo hago puedo bajar mis defensas y no debo cazar en medio de tanta gente, sería demasiado evidente y no sería apropiado. Crabe y Goyle se sorprenden al verme entre los vivos, aunque ellos no sepan que ya no estoy vivo… dejémoslo en que no estoy muerto y será más cómodo. Supongo que no me quedará otra que explicar la historia de un cirujano plástico. Suspiré. Llegaba el momento de partir, la locomotora exhaló vapor y rugió, como una bestia deseando salir de su madriguera, me despedí de Luc con un mero gesto de cabeza y subí a uno de los vagones.

Lo primero que sentí fue el aroma de la madera y el barniz golpeando mi nariz, lo siguiente fue el olor de la sangre, contuve un gruñido de mi garganta y lo recibí con una sonrisa, me llenó por completo. Antes de venir, Luc y yo fuimos a cazar juntos, me sorprendió lo fácil que es convencer a alguien de que te permita beber unas gotas de sangre de sus arterias… supongo que cuando eres tan hermoso como lo somos nosotros es fácil conseguir citas aunque sea en una cafetería… Sinceramente, ahora comprendo por qué Lucian jamás se ha cansado de ser vampiro y siempre se ha preocupado por mantenerse actualizado con el siglo en el que vive… Otro detalle, he de acordarme de no pensar como de inmediato lo haces cuando sabes que serás inmortal, he de intentar no cuantificar el tiempo en siglos, décadas o lustros… Creo que a pesar de estar muerto y haber estudiado más de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar, éste ha sido uno de los mejores veranos de mi existencia… vida.

Algo llamó mi atención, unos ojos ambarinos me estaban observando entrecerrados a través de la ventana de un compartimento, es de día y no puedo controlar todo lo que ocurre en mitad de las sombras, no creo que se dignasen a hacerme mucho caso en estas circunstancias, pero sí me gustaría saber de qué estaban hablando en ese compartimento en particular… El pensamiento se mantuvo cuando entré en el cubículo en el que me esperaban mis "amigos". Crabe, Goyle, Zabini y Parkinson… ésta última lanzó un grito al verme… supongo que he cambiado algo al fin al cabo como mi madre dijo, sin embargo la mirada de Pansy era de absoluta adoración y deleite. Sí, definitivamente es muy probable que haya cambiado un poco.

**- ¿Cómo estás, Draco? –** preguntó Crabe.  
**- Sano como un caballo… -** sonreí.  
**- En serio, ¿estás bien? –** preguntó Goyle.  
**- Totalmente.** – Me abstuve de hacer otra cosa que sonreír, mis colmillos estaban bien ocultos y no saldrían hasta que no tuviese necesidad de ellos. **– De todos modos, estoy un poco cansado… si no os importa me voy a echar un sueñecito.**

Me hundí en el asiento y bajé la cortinilla de la ventana con una lentitud extrema para mi gusto, pues no quería asustarles. Es un fastidio tener que hacerlo todo con tanta lentitud pero he de concentrarme, si me moviese del modo en que mi cuerpo reacciona ahora no sería más que un borrón ante sus ojos, habría entrado, bajado la cortinilla y me hubiese sentado en menos de un parpadeo. Cerré los ojos ahora que estaba apropiadamente a salvo de los rayos del sol y me concentré en las sombras que me rodeaban, lo más importante era que no podía dejarme ir y por ello dañar a alguno de mis acompañantes, si caía en el letargo cualquiera de ellos que se acercase a mí podía darse por muerto a causa de los reflejos que saldrían disparados… unos reflejos fruto de ser el momento más vulnerable que tenemos los vampiros, el día. Ordené a las sombras que se arremolinasen ligeramente a mi alrededor, lo suficiente como para que me sirviesen de alarma por si alguno se acercaba demasiado pero de manera discreta para que no pareciese que desaparecía. No es que me encerrase en un capullo de sombras, pues tampoco estaban tan receptivas como por la noche, mas sí obedecieron cuando les dije que quería que se quedasen cerca de mí, en cierto modo son como muchachitas veleidosas, les gusta resistirse un poco pero terminan obedeciendo porque nosotros les gustamos… De seguro que todos estaban sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas… al parecer este tipo de poder provoca un automático rechazo en todas las criaturas vivientes. Por eso mis padres me habían temido aún a pesar del amor que me profesaban cuando aparecí por primera vez ante ellos. Para entretenerme y no ceder al sopor intenté concentrarme en las sombras de todo el tren, intentar que me sirviesen de ojos y oídos. De ese modo me enteré de varias cosas, algunas interesantes.

**- ¿No habíais dicho que Draco estaba medio muerto?** – preguntó Pansy, seguro que creían que estaba profundamente dormido, tengo que acordarme de respirar.  
**- Te aseguro que si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos hecho una carbonilla, no me creería lo que veo… -** Crabe estaba totalmente sorprendido.  
**- Pues no parece ni siquiera un poco moreno. –** Bromeó Blaise.  
**- La verdad es que un poco pálido de más sí que está… -** Pansy parecía pensativa **– Aunque está aún más cañón…** - añadió con la boca pequeña. Siempre igual.  
**- Eso no podemos juzgarlo nosotros. –** Blaise se aclaró la garganta.

No me interesaba mucho su conversación por lo que me deslicé con mis pensamientos hacia el próximo compartimento en el que hubiese suficientes sombras como para escuchar algo que me siguiese manteniendo despierto. Al parecer buena parte de los alumnos se había enterado de que este verano casi me muero, la verdad, el sistema de chismorreo de la escuela incluso cuando no estamos en ella sería la envidia de cualquier espía. Nada se escapa a los cotillas. La mayor parte de las conversaciones me tenían como protagonista. Mi nuevo aspecto sobre todo. Al parecer estoy mucho más pálido que antes, más delgado y mucho más atractivo. Resulta divertido oír lo que la gente opina de mi nueva condición. Pero varios compartimentos más allá me encontré con una discusión que no me gustó nada en absoluto.

_**- ¿Os habéis fijado en Malfoy? –**_ preguntaba una chica.  
_**- No, la verdad es que ya me importa un bledo…**_** -** respondía un chico.  
_**- Desde que acabamos con Voldemort y compañía ya no parece tan gallito. –**_ Añadía otro.  
_**- Parece… diferente –**_ murmuró ella.  
_**- Será que ahora nos tiene miedo. –**_ Se reía el segundo.  
_**- No… no era miedo… -**_ La voz de ella desapareció

Esa voz me preocupaba, supe perfectamente a quién pertenecía. Granger. Seguro que esa sabelotodo se había percatado de algún detalle que se me había escapado. Al parecer debía mostrarme derrotado ante esos estúpidos… Pueden esperar sentados. Toda la parafernalia de sangre pura y sangre sucia ya no significa nada para mí desde que he probado la verdadera sangre, nada puede importarme menos que los orígenes de mis compañeros… su sangre es toda igual… roja, cálida, dulce y salada… pero mejor será que me entretenga en otra cosa antes de que mis colmillos salgan a relucir con sólo el recuerdo de la sangre…

----------------------------------

Ya es de noche. Estamos llegando al castillo y allí me espera Snape. Sé lo que va a decirme, no sé cómo va a recibirme sin embargo… Cuando bajo del carruaje por un segundo me olvido de moverme con lentitud, justo tenía que ser delante de él. Mis ojos se clavaron en su rostro, sigue siendo muy bueno en oclumancia, pero puedo oler su miedo por cada poro de su piel igual que siento su sangre circular por sus venas, su corazón late con fuerza…

**- Bienvenido, Señor Malfoy.** – Dijo con voz tensa – **Si es tan amable, sígame.** – Mis compañeros no comprenden a qué viene eso, pero sé que va a indicarme las normas que ya me han repetido cientos de veces.  
**- Por supuesto, Profesor Snape.** – Le sigo por los pasillos hasta la mazmorra en que da clases, en silencio.  
**- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco? –** Preguntó una vez estuvimos a solas.  
**- Bien. –** Sonreí – **Un poco muerto, pero nada más –** Sentándome sobre el escritorio.  
**- ¿Cómo llevas… bueno… ya sabes? -** Era divertido verle tan incómodo.  
**- ¿La sed?** – Pregunté **– Bastante bien, mi nuevo tutor me ha dado buenas lecciones y no ha de preocuparos el que mate a ningún alumno.** – Me encogí de hombros **– La verdad es que me voy habituando poco a poco a mi nueva dieta, cada vez necesito alimentarme con menos frecuencia… supongo que habréis pensado en ese detalle, ¿no?  
- Sí. El Profesor Dumbledore te pide que te limites a cazar animales en el Bosque Prohibido. –** Cambió su peso de una pierna a otra. ¿Soy yo el que le pone nervioso o sólo mi nueva situación? **– También queremos hacer hincapié en que no te alimentes de ningún alumno. Tus aposentos serán de tu elección entre las distintas disponibles… esperamos que comprendas que ya no puedes vivir en las mazmorras.  
- Lo comprendo. Es más me conviene.** – Me levanté y me acerqué a él **– Quiero tener un espacio tranquilo en el que no tenga que concentrarme en pensar en toda la sangre que me rodea… donde pueda "dormir" si lo considero necesario sin temer que nadie me despierte…** - sonreí de nuevo – **Es muy importante que nadie intente despertarme, porque cuando estoy en letargo no soy consciente y sólo está activo el instinto más básico de supervivencia. Aunque no me será difícil mantenerme lo suficientemente consciente durante el día para asistir al mayor número de clases, es muy probable que falte a algunas…  
- Conforme. Eso lo discutirás con el propio director después de la cena, te esperará en su despacho.** – Evitó mi mirada.  
**- Dime una cosa, Severus… ¿Te doy miedo?** – Pregunté atrevido.  
**- No… no es eso –** Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.  
**- Puedo olerlo…  
- Una parte de mí teme de manera automática al ser en que te has convertido, sobre todo sabiéndolo. Otra parte siente un rechazo y repulsa automáticos… pero sobre todo me das lástima… -** Explicó – **Siento que hayas tenido que convertirte en un monstruo para sobrevivir.  
- Ya… -** ¿Lástima? **– Supongo que no podemos decidir nuestro propio destino… aunque para que te sientas tranquilo, no soy un monstruo… no he matado a nadie.** – Me acerqué a la puerta demasiado rápido y la abrí con cautela, no deseaba arrancarla de sus goznes.  
_**- Aún. –**_ Pude oírlo como si lo hubiese gritado aunque sé que lo dijo para sí mismo, sólo moviendo sus labios para formar la palabra.

----------------------------------------

Me acerqué por el comedor para hacer acto de presencia. El olor de tanta comida casi me da nauseas, la verdad es que en ocasiones un olfato hiperdesarrollado puede dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Tanta preocupación por el olor de la sangre y resulta que lo que puede llegar a tumbarme es el olor de la comida. Fui a la mesa de Slytherin sin hacer caso de los murmullos que se producían a mi paso, miré altivo hacia la mesa de los profesores y encontré a Dumbledore en el medio de todos, me sonrió dándome la bienvenida. Luego me enteraré de lo que sea que quiere decirme.

No quería llamar demasiado la atención, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho quiero decir, por lo que me senté en el sitio que me tenían reservado en la mesa, entre Blaise y Pansy. Al menos ellos comían poco, no como Crabe y Goyle… De inmediato intentaron llenar mi plato con comida, la rechacé con educación aduciendo que no tenía hambre sino sueño. No le dieron importancia, nunca he sido un glotón.

**- ¿Qué te quería Snape? –** Preguntó Blaise.  
**- Sólo comentarme un par de cosas, nada de gran importancia.** – Intenté darle a entender que no deseaba hablar de ello. **– Tendré una nueva habitación, eso es todo.  
- ¿Por qué? –** Preguntó Pansy, horrorizada.  
**- Necesito ciertas comodidades diferentes desde que tuve… el accidente –** Prefiero parecer débil, es la mejor excusa para justificar el cambio de dormitorio y las ausencias en las clases. – **No estoy del todo restablecido…** - hice una mueca intentando que pareciese que me dolía algo.  
**- ¿No te habrán quedado secuelas para toda la vida?** – Preguntó Blaise, intrigado. Sí, una verdadera serpiente.  
**- Unas cuantas… -** sonreí intentando no fijar mi mirada en la suya **– Aunque nada que no sea llevadero…  
- Pero… ¿Qué tipo de secuelas? –** Preguntó Vincent, él sí estaba preocupado por mi estado, no en vano fue el que me sacó de la cueva.  
**- Tranquilo, ya te digo que no es nada con lo que no pueda vivir, sólo que os tendréis que buscar un nuevo buscador para el equipo de Quidditch. –** Encogiéndome de hombros. No creo que fuese capaz de jugar bajo un sol directo. Greg exhaló con fuerza. **– Pero no debéis preocuparos… en serio. Por lo demás estoy fuerte como un roble. **

Conseguí que la conversación dejase mi salud y empezasen a pensar quién sería el capitán y quién ocuparía mi puesto. Cuando la comida desapareció pude respirar un poco más tranquilo. Dumbledore se levantó para dar las consabidas normas aunque me di cuenta de que en esta ocasión hacía especial énfasis en que nadie se acercase al Bosque Prohibido. Supongo que no quiere que me cruce con nadie mientras estoy de caza, tampoco es que fuese a ser descuidado. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse a las puertas, yo me quedé un poco más en la mesa, para ser el último en salir… Me resultó divertido, parecían becerros que volvían a sus establos y desde mi punto de vista lo eran más que nunca… pero unos ojos ambarinos me observaban a mí. Me giré y enfrenté su mirada, bajó la vista de inmediato, su rostro se sonrojó… aquello casi provoca que me diese un ataque, sentí mis colmillos contra mis labios y mi boca se hizo agua al ver cómo la sangre fluía por sus mejillas, pero logré dirigir la vista hacia otro punto que no fuese tan provocador al mismo tiempo que me recordaba que había cazado aquella misma mañana.

Cuando todos se fueron hacia los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas, yo me dirigí hacia el despacho de Dumbledore intrigado por lo que tuviese que decirme. Cuando llegué las gárgolas me observaron con sus ojos de piedra y me pareció muy divertido. Se abrieron poco después aunque ya había memorizado cada cincelada que había dado el artista en su momento. Subí las escaleras y me adentré en el paraíso de cachivaches del director. Me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme con Lucian sentado en un sofá, esperándome.

**- Buenas noches, Draco.** – Me saludó con su voz encantadora al mismo tiempo que hacía una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza.  
**- Buenas noches, sire. –** Le saludé a mi vez, aunque mi reverencia fue más pronunciada. Miré en dirección a Dumbledore. **– Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore. –** Sin inclinación.  
**- Me alegra verle, señor Malfoy.** – Sonriendo cálidamente. **– Maese Deveraux y yo estábamos comentando lo bien que parece llevar su nuevo… estado.  
- Sí, parece que te las arreglas bastante bien sin mi, jovencito. –** Comentó Luc.  
**- Gracias. He tenido un buen maestro. –** Con una media sonrisa. **– De todos modos creo que al principio me costará un poco asistir a algunas clases, Profesor Dumbledore, lo estaba comentando con el Profesor Snape antes de la cena.  
- Sí, algo me comentó. Supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente, me ocuparé de que los profesores no te pongan trabas al respecto.  
- Gracias.  
- Por favor, siéntete libre de acudir a mí con cualquier duda o problema que se te presente. –** Me sorprendió lo sincero que parecía, pero ante todo lo tranquilo que parecía a pesar de estar a solas con dos vampiros. – **De todos modos, Maese Deveraux no tendrá ningún inconveniente en acercarse hasta el castillo, si lo necesitas.  
- Sí, Draco, nos interesa sobre todo que no dejes que todo esto se te escape de las manos, comprende que el Profesor Dumbledore arriesga mucho dejándote venir.** - Igual que se arriesgó en su día al dejar que un hombre lobo estudiase durante siete años, yo sólo estaría un curso. **– Pero no te creas que te estamos robando el mérito por lo que has conseguido hoy: El trayecto en tren, el viaje en carruaje y la cena… Eso puede ser complejo incluso para algunos con más experiencia que tú.**

------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que dejé a Dumbledore y Deveraux hablando en el despacho me di un largo paseo por el castillo en busca de un lugar en el que descansar, tras varias vueltas en torno a un pasillo apareció la puerta de la Habitación que buscaba. Supongo que la tenía en mente desde un principio y no me defraudó: Era todo lo que quería y más. De todos modos era muy probable que buscase algún refugio alternativo para que nadie pudiese averiguarlo a partir de desarrollar una rutina. Es muy difícil que alguno de los alumnos lograse siquiera hacerme daño, pero he de limitar al máximo los riesgos.

------------------------------------------------------

_No, el pobre Draco no se puede mirar al espejo… no se refleja. Pero puedo daros algunas descripciones de su nuevo aspecto para que entendáis por qué Pansy se sorprende y todos lo miran raro. _

_Su piel es aún más blanca que antes y tiene una textura como la seda, no es traslúcida por lo que no os imaginéis que se le ven las venas azuladas, más bien es como si el color de su piel fuese más uniforme. Su cabello es totalmente rubio y ya no parece que esté oxigenado sino que brilla como si tuviese vida propia, sedoso al tacto y fuerte. Sus ojos siguen siendo grises aunque más claros de lo que eran antes, mas lo que llama la atención de ellos es la mirada que tiene ahora… Es un depredador al cien por cien y por tanto no deja vagar la vista a su alrededor de manera inconsciente sino que analiza todo lo que le rodea como si estuviese calculando el momento de saltar sobre su presa, no en vano está rodeado de presas potenciales._

_El modo en que se mueve es totalmente elegante, no hace ningún ruido cuando camina y no balancea los brazos ni tampoco gasta un movimiento en ningún gesto gratuito como cualquier persona haría. Cada paso que da es una combinación de elegancia y decisión, tiene que caminar con lo que para él es una lentitud excesiva pues lo natural para él sería invisible para el ojo humano. Volviendo al hecho de que es un depredador sería útil que pensaseis en un león paseando en medio de una manada de gacelas, añadiendo el hecho de que en este caso las gacelas no se dan cuenta del león. Aunque una parte de sus mentes sí registra al felino y no se siente cómoda con él cerca_

_También el estar cerca de Draco provoca escalofríos a causa de las sombras, son un aspecto muy inquietante de su nueva condición. Aunque no os voy a explicar mucho más acerca de ello, prefiero que vayáis descubriéndolo poco a poco a medida que aparezca en la historia._

_Besos y abrazos,  
Madie_


	3. Caza

_Un ligero avance en la vida de Draco, porque voy a intentar llevar las cosas con tranquilidad… Sigh, eso no me lo creo ni yo, pero prometo que lo intentaré._

----------------------------------------------------

En una semana de clases sólo me había encontrado con algún inconveniente en la materia de Historia de la Magia: Me resulta totalmente imposible asistir a esa clase, el sopor se me hace casi imposible de evitar. La primera y única a la que fui me resultó una pesadilla, tuve que irme de inmediato del aula en cuanto el Profesor Binns empezó a hablar, sentía cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a ponerse rígido a consecuencia del sol que entraba por las ventanas y a la monotonía de su discurso… Sus clases y las de Estudio de Runas Antiguas, junto con las horas de la comida, son los únicos momentos a los que me permito faltar. Principalmente por lo soporíferas que son, porque coinciden con las horas en que el sol está más alto y por que sigo sin soportar el olor de la comida, por lo demás procuro asistir a todas las clases que puedo, salvo que alguna me coincida al mediodía, entonces no puedo resistir el quedarme en mi habitación.

También estaba el detalle de la casa Slytherin. Mis compañeros no se hacían a la idea de lo que me pasaba, estaba más extraño de lo habitual, mucho más callado, no bromeaba como antes y hacía caso omiso de las jovencitas que reunían el suficiente valor para acercárseme. Es difícil de explicar. Por un lado temía hablar con ellos, relajarme demasiado, por otro necesitaba de todo el poder de concentración de que disponía para evitar salir corriendo hacia mi refugio cuando el sol salía. Al mismo tiempo no estaba de humor como para bromear, es un poco complicado encontrarle la gracia a algo cuando tienes tantas cosas en mente: mantenerte despierto, evitar moverte demasiado rápido, no morder a nadie, no romper sus cuerpos blandos, no reaccionar violentamente a un simple roce. Porque eso era lo peor, al no conocer mi condición, me tocaban en todo momento. Palmaditas en la espalda, los brazos, caricias cariñosas, tropezaban conmigo… Pero lo de las chicas era peor que todo eso y más: sentía que me estaban ofreciendo aquello que más deseaba y sin embargo no podía tomarlo, escuchar sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente por la mezcla de emociones, sus cuellos desnudos disponibles…

Mi asignatura favorita siguió siendo Pociones, a pesar de no disponer ya del favor de Snape, algo de lo que prácticamente nadie se había dado cuenta, era una bendición estar bajo toneladas de piedra en ese ambiente húmedo y oscuro en el que me sentía tan a gusto. Además era la última de todas las clases por lo que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo podía disfrutar cada vez más de la complejidad de la poción que estuviese realizando, mi mente se iba liberando de todas las ataduras que tenía por el día y sólo se concentraba en el caldero, mi cuerpo se liberaba de la tensión y se relajaba porque el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y eso significaba que ya no debía sentir el peligro.

Las noches eran quizás la parte más curiosa de mi nueva experiencia en la escuela, antes me encontraba limitado por mi cuerpo de un modo completamente distinto. Necesitaba dormir pero ahora esa necesidad era distinta y a otras horas, además no dormía para descansar realmente sino que lo necesitaba para no desencadenar una masacre. Recorrí el castillo al completo y encontré la famosa cámara de los secretos de segundo, no fue del todo difícil entrar, me pareció curioso que uno de mis nuevos dones fuese el poder hablar parsel, pero ya me había descubierto entendiendo los sonidos emitidos por otros animales por lo que deduje que no se reducía a las serpientes. Una vez descubierta esa cámara decidí trasladarme a ella como residencia fija, estaba muy por debajo del castillo y sería de mucho más difícil acceso para el resto de los alumnos, que yo supiese el único que hablaba parsel era Potter y creo que a él no se le ocurriría buscarme para nada. También me aventuré en la biblioteca y descubrí un mundo realmente fascinante, mi mente registraba todo lo leído de un modo más eficaz de lo que mi limitada mente mortal había hecho hasta ahora, no resultaba extraño que el alba me encontrase enfrascado en algún volumen de magia avanzada. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que alguien más actuaba de un modo distinto a como lo hacía antes.

Me observaba, me estudiaba… sabía en qué me había convertido. Sabía que ella lo había deducido, tan inteligente, tan estudiosa… por supuesto. Granger no se dejaba engañar por explicaciones racionales y lógicas cuando su mente registraba los cambios y las evidencias. No es que cualquiera me viese y pudiese decir: "Hey, ese tío es un vampiro". Sino que había ciertos detalles que pueden delatarme a las personas que saben unirlos y conformar un puzle de evidencias. No como nada, de manera inconsciente examino mi alrededor como un depredador lo haría, mis reflejos son infinitamente más rápidos y aunque me controlo lo suficiente no consigo evitar algunas respuestas demasiado rápidas para un chico normal de diecisiete años, también tengo tendencia a no moverme durante largos periodos de tiempo, puedo llegar a parecer una estatua si así lo quisiese, mi piel es infinitamente más clara de lo que era antes, incluso reluce un poco bajo el sol, la manera de andar también ha variado de modo evidente porque aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas caminar con paso lento y sonoro no puedo conseguirlo y muchas veces parezco una bestia al acecho. Pero lo más significativo de todo es el hecho de que he perdido mi reflejo, no por ser un vampiro sino por ser uno que controla las sombras, existe algo que provoca que sea incompatible entre unas y otro. Seguro que ha estado vigilante hasta que percibió que no apareciese mi reflejo en alguna ventana antes de terminar de atar cabos.

Supongo que debería preocuparme el hecho de que conozca mi verdadera naturaleza, mas no consigo siquiera darle importancia. Creo que es la parte de mí que quiere que todos sepan lo que soy y al mismo tiempo no lo sepan, es un curioso sentimiento. Me gustaría que al menos supiesen que no soy el Draco de siempre, he dejado de ser chistoso, tampoco tengo especial interés en meterme con todos los que se suponen son inferiores a mí… en realidad ninguno puede llegar a ser ni parecido a mí. Pero no puedo dejar que conozcan lo que soy, porque entonces me pondría en peligro, no puedo permitirme que alguien tenga ese poder sobre mí, aún a pesar de toda la fuerza que Luc me dio con su sangre he de ser precavido. Pero será divertido ver lo que hace Granger con sus deducciones, estaré todo lo pendiente que pueda para saber si les dice algo a sus amiguitos o si por algún casual les comenta algo a los profesores.

-----------------------------------------

Es viernes. Las clases han terminado y todos se dirigen a comer, supongo que no puedo dejarlo pasar por esta noche y yo también debería alimentarme un poco. Casi una semana. He conseguido aguantar todas las tentaciones, he podido contenerme… hasta que esta tarde en Herbología sólo podía escuchar los corazones de mis compañeros, sentir su sangre fluir por cada una de las venas que eran visibles, cuando vi a la profesora Sprout con un gran cuchillo supe que alguien podría cortarse y que entonces saltaría sobre quien fuese para lamer el precioso líquido… Salí por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo, no me importó nada más que alejarme de cualquier posibilidad de descubrirme. Corrí a mi cuarto sin frenar mi velocidad pues aún a pesar de la debilidad diurna puedo correr a una velocidad demasiado rápida para que el débil ojo humano pueda llegar a percibirme, mucho más cuando me concentro en que necesito llegar ya. Me encerré en las cuatro paredes, dejé de sentir el poder del sol sobre mis músculos y me tumbé en la cama para dormir hasta el anochecer.

Ahora doy vueltas por el pasillo, esperando a que todos estén encerrados en la seguridad del castillo para poder salir y cazar… no es que esté hambriento, no me permitiría experimentar con cuanto puedo aguantar y cuanto no estando rodeado de tentaciones todos los días, pero sí empiezo a sentir una punzante necesidad en mi garganta de disfrutar de ese magnífico placer. Camino tranquilamente hasta el vestíbulo, no es que tenga que salir obligatoriamente por la puerta, podría saltar por cualquier ventana, la caída no me afectaría en absoluto, pero quiero cerciorarme de que todos están allí, que nadie está terminando alguna práctica en el exterior. Llego a tiempo para ver a los últimos en entrar, son el grupito de Potter… y ella me mira de un modo que no puedo llegar a descifrar…

No me importa, mi garganta me recuerda que no puedo entretenerme y mucho menos puedo entrar en el comedor para averiguar lo que esa curiosa mirada significa. Salgo del castillo y me dirijo con aparente lentitud al bosque. Siento la oscuridad esperándome entre los árboles, pero la rechazo para poder cazar, necesito que mis presas no se enteren de que estoy allí y las sombras las pondrían sobre alerta. No puedo cazar humanos, tengo que tener cuidado con el resto de criaturas sobrenaturales del bosque y sólo espero encontrar algunos de los animales que ahora lo pueblan en deferencia a mí. Dumbledore ha pedido a Hagrid que llene el bosque con animales "normales" como osos, lobos, zorros, alces y ciervos. Puede que el medio gigante haya metido algo de su cosecha porque me ha parecido escuchar un rugido que no se parece al de ninguno de los depredadores en los que pensaba, no puedo evitar sonreírme cuando el aroma de un gran felino llega a mis fosas nasales. Me parece que voy a empezar por él.

De todos modos es mi primera noche de caza solo y además en un territorio completamente desconocido, este bosque tiene peligros incluso para mí. Me quedo quieto tras avanzar dos pasos y me concentro en todos mis sentidos. El olor de los animales me dice dónde debo buscar, mis ojos detectan el movimiento lento y mis oídos registran el leve sonido de unas patas almohadilladas contra el humus que recubre el suelo. Mas necesito conocer antes la situación de mis rivales y dejo que la sombra invitadora me seduzca para usarla en mi favor… sí, ahora puedo ver todo el bosque, sé dónde están los centauros, el gigante, los unicornios, las macrolántulas y todas y cada una de las criaturas que lo pueblan, veo incluso la verdadera extensión del bosque… se extiende más allá de la realidad, mucho más allá de donde termina el verdadero bosque es como si se plegase sobre sí mismo en el espacio y el tiempo. Deseo explorar cada uno de los rincones que lo conforman, aquellos en los que nadie se atrevería siquiera a poner un dedo pero de nuevo mi sed me recuerda que no he venido a jugar a los exploradores sino que estoy aquí para alimentarme… aunque tomo nota de la guarida de hombres lobo para evitarla con cuidado ya que se encuentra demasiado cerca de donde están los osos.

Ahora que he decidido que mi objetivo serán los leones me lanzo a una carrera totalmente silenciosa, puede que parezca extraño pero mis pies enfundados en carísimos zapatos italianos no hacen ningún ruido cuando salto por entre los restos de árboles caídos, mi cuerpo está tensado totalmente, preparado para el ataque. El león también está dando un paseo por el bosque, reconociendo su nuevo territorio, exactamente igual que yo, pero él no ha localizado aún ninguna presa y yo sí. Salto sobre él y mis brazos lo rodean como tenazas de hierro mientras él se debate con fuerza bajo mi peso, pero no le doy ninguna opción, él no puede liberarse y deja de revolverse en cuanto mis colmillos agujerean su piel. Me sorprende notar que su sangre es completamente diferente a la sangre humana, no tiene el mismo sabor, me alimenta y me transmite su fuerza igualmente pero no me proporciona siquiera el placer que una sola gota de sangre humana puede darme, sin embargo tiene una nota salvaje que me proporciona una satisfacción diferente. Lamo la herida igualmente cuando termino, no quiero que sus compañeros le ataquen cuando vuelva a encontrarse con ellos. Acaricio su pelaje mientras está tranquilo y juego con la posibilidad de darle un poco de mi sangre para que sea más dócil conmigo, pero no quiero todavía, me ha gustado mucho la breve escaramuza y espero divertirme otra vez, prefiero dejarlo irse libre de cualquier atadura. Me levanto y me voy con una fuerza renovada hacia el castillo, relamiéndome de camino y pensando en lo bien que me lo voy a pasar en las noches de caza. Es entonces cuando oigo el grito.

Todo se dispara en milésimas de segundo. Enfoco mi vista en la dirección de la que provino el grito, percibo el aroma de un humano y el de un hombre lobo fuera de su zona de caza, las sombras me permiten vislumbrar una figura tirada en el suelo y otra avanzando hacia ella, no queda duda de lo que ocurre. Suspiro mentalmente mientras me lanzo a una carrera aún más desesperada que la de esta tarde para llegar allí, no puedo permitir que ningún alumno sea comido por nada en el bosque mientras sea de noche y se suponga que estoy de caza, aunque estuviese en presencia del mismo Dumbledore todos los que conocen mi condición de inmediato me acusarían de haber roto el estúpido trato que me permite estudiar mi último curso.

Cuando llego al diminuto claro me hago cargo de la situación, aunque el hombre lobo está frente a mí puede que el enorme tocón que hay en medio de nosotros no le permita percibirme del todo, el viento está a mi favor y al mismo tiempo su presa está frente a él. Salto en mitad de la carrera para aprovechar todo el impulso y me lanzo contra su cuerpo dándole un fuerte golpe que lo tira al suelo. Me levanto con rapidez y retrocedo para ponerme entre él y la que creyó sería su comida, no puedo girarme para ver al maldito insensato todavía, tengo que estar pendiente de las garras y las fauces. Es mi primera pelea de verdad y no me hace gracia que tenga que ser con una de las pocas criaturas que puede llegar a dañarme, si pierdo sangre sólo habría una fuente cercana para recuperarla y eso sería bastante contraproducente para mi posición en la escuela. El hombre lobo se ha levantado en el segundo que ha durado mi análisis de la situación, su rugido es de rabia y frustración, está solo, eso puedo saberlo porque de otro modo ya estaría hecho cachitos… No voy a darle más oportunidades para que se recupere mucho más. Las sombras se arremolinan a mi alrededor y siento cómo desean ayudarme, sí, prefiero no tener que acercarme más a esas garras, mi mente sabe lo que ha de hacer en una fracción de milésima de segundo y los zarcillos de sombra pura se lanzan para atacarlo con toda la ira que he acumulado en mi interior hacia el humano imbécil que se atrevió a entrar en el bosque pero que no puedo descargar contra él, no me importa que el garou la tenga que sufrir en su lugar. Lo golpeo con fuerza en cada punto al que los tentáculos de sombra acceden, no quiero matarlo, sé que mañana se arrepentirá de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche cuando se despierte como hombre por lo que sólo busco dejarlo lo suficientemente grogui como para salir de aquí lo antes posible. Tras varios embates cae inconsciente sin siquiera avanzar un paso hacia mí y mi protegido. No quiero saber lo que tarda en despertarse, me giro para coger al alumno, mi mente sólo registra que es una chica mientras la cojo en brazos rápidamente y salgo corriendo hacia el castillo.

Cuando ya estamos a varios metros del bosque dejo de correr y comienzo a caminar con tranquilidad, supongo que estará inconsciente por tantas cosas que ha visto, el susto o algo por el estilo porque no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera un breve "gracias". Bajo la mirada y me la encuentro observándome curiosa, tenía que ser ella… Granger.

**- Hola. –** Me dice con un hilillo de voz, sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse de ese modo tan delicioso** – Gracias por salvarme del hombre lobo.  
- De nada. –** Suspiro con un poco de fastidio. **- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo en el bosque, Granger? –** Al menos quiero saberlo ya que he tenido que sacarla de allí.  
**- Seguirte. –** Sigue sonrojándose, cada vez más – **Lo siento. No quería darte problemas…  
- Y supongo que tampoco querías que me enterase de que me seguías, ¿no?** – mirándola divertido – **¿Por qué me seguías?  
- Te vi salir del castillo y me preguntaba qué ibas a hacer, cuando vi que te metías en el bosque temí que… -** se detuvo.  
**- ¿Qué era lo que temías? –** la apremié.  
**- Que fueses a alimentarte de algún humano o un centauro. –** Susurró en un volumen tan bajo que no la hubiese oído si mis sentidos no estuviesen tan aguzados.  
**- Ya. Supongo que no te acordaste de lo que dijo Dumbledore en la cena de bienvenida, ¿verdad? –** Se mordió el labio y la sangre los llenó con fuerza – **Creo recordar que advirtió que este año era de vital importancia que ningún alumno entrase en el Bosque Prohibido… Si también unes el hecho de que Dumbledore no está tan loco como la gente cree, deberías haber deducido que él es consciente de mi condición y que estaría al tanto de mis necesidades ** - no pude evitar reírme un poco – **Parece mentira que tú no dedujeses que él jamás me permitiría estar aquí si fuese a matar en las inmediaciones.  
- ¿No has matado a nadie? –** Preguntó con un tono parecido a la esperanza.  
**- No. A nadie ni a nada.** – Suspiré. Ya estábamos llegando al castillo – **No necesito matar para alimentarme, Granger. –** La miré a sus ojos pero la noche no me permitía ver ese delicioso tono ámbar **- ¿Contenta?** - Asintió con la cabeza. **– Ahora te agradecería que no dijeses nada a nadie, ya me llega con que tú, precisamente tú, lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, prometo no decir nada. ¿Me puedes bajar ya?** – Preguntó azorada – **Es un poco embarazoso estar…  
- Perdona. –** Bajándola con cuidado de no hacerle daño. **– No me di cuenta –** La verdad es que no pesa nada.  
**- Aunque no pienso decir nada a nadie… -** Se quedó pensando un rato - **¿Te importaría mucho si te hago algunas preguntas acerca de…?  
- Supongo que no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que no te diga que sí, ¿verdad? –** De nuevo se sonroja, esta mujer sería la pesadilla de cualquier vampiro – **De acuerdo, pero a cambio me harás un favor… -** me hizo gracia ver cómo se envaraba, ¿qué creería que le iba a pedir? **– A veces no puedo asistir a algunas clases y no puedo depender de los apuntes de Crabe y Goyle… eso cuando se acuerdan de tomarlos… ¿te importaría dejarme los tuyos? –** Sonreí ante el asombro de ella, tardó varios segundos en responder.  
**- Por supuesto, claro… sin problema.** – Supongo que no se esperaba algo tan… normal.  
**- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –** No era capaz de dejar de sonreír, me hacía gracia cómo me miraba.  
**- Bueno… no sé… -** miró a su alrededor. Estábamos en las escaleras de la entrada - **¿Podríamos ir a otro sitio un poco más cálido y menos inhóspito, para empezar? –** Se abrazó para darse calor. No me había dado cuenta, no siento el frío como ellos, mi temperatura corporal suele acercarse a la de un muerto pero se acerca a la humana cuando acabo de beber sangre, aún así mi cuerpo no registra las variaciones de temperatura del mismo modo en que lo haría el sistema nervioso de un humano. Si tengo en cuenta que es de noche en una zona montañosa en mitad de Gran Bretaña y que la adrenalina ya había desaparecido de su sangre, se estaba helando.  
**- Por supuesto, perdona por no darme cuenta antes.** – Me quité la chaqueta y la pasé por sus hombros mientras la volvía a coger en brazos para no tardar en estar dentro del castillo - **¿Mejor?** – Volviendo a dejarla en el suelo.  
**- Sí, gracias. –** Ahora podía ver mejor sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas – **Supongo que no sabrás de algún sitio en el que podamos hablar sentados y calientes, ¿verdad?  
- Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, sí. –** No podía evitar sonreír por cómo se estaba comportando, olía en su piel el miedo y sin embargo quería estar conmigo, un vampiro y su antiguo mayor enemigo… a solas. -** ¿Te importa si te llevo de nuevo en brazos, para no perder tiempo y que no te vea nadie conmigo en el proceso? –** Me miró con ojos asustados – **Yo puedo deambular por el castillo pero tú deberías estar en tu dormitorio a estas horas… - le recordé.  
- Sí, claro. No hay problema.**

---------------------------------------------------

_El pobre no puede evitar ser un encanto incluso muerto! _

_No me odiéis mucho por dejaros en ascuas hasta el próximo capítulo... que vendrá en breve… prometido._

_Besos,  
Madie_


	4. Deliciosa

Se encogió en mi chaqueta, supongo que alguna parte de ella estaba pensando en que lo más inteligente era irse a esa misma cama de la que yo estaba hablando, calentita y a salvo de vampiros y hombres lobo. La tomé de nuevo en brazos y salí corriendo como una centella hacia una sala que me había encontrado en mis paseos por el castillo. De camino nos encontramos con Filch, aunque no pudo decir nada porque pasé tan rápido por su lado que sólo debió sentir una corriente de aire a su lado. En cuanto llegué a la sala la posé en un sofá. Era una vieja sala de descanso de profesores, de la época en que había más alumnos y más materias. Tenía sofás cómodos, escritorios, armarios vacíos y estanterías llenas de libros de texto viejos.

**- ¿Te parece suficientemente apropiado? –** Me recliné en el sofá que quedaba frente a ella.  
**- Sí, gracias. –** Era divertido ver cómo intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de todo lo que debía pasar por su mente.  
**- Bien pues entonces… dispara –** Sonreí de nuevo, me intrigaba conocer sus preguntas.  
**- ¿Por qué me salvaste? -** Curioso. No pasa nada porque le diga la verdad.  
**- Porque si no lo hubiese hecho tu cadáver o desaparición pudiesen haberme sido atribuidas y no me apetece tener problemas, sólo quiero terminar la escuela y luego dedicarme a…** - lo pensé casi medio segundo, no sabía exactamente qué haría después de esto, no me había parado a pensarlo **- …otra cosa.  
- Ya… supongo que debe de ser un inconveniente que si le pasa algo a alguien, todos piensen que fuiste tú… claro. –** La pobre se estaba haciendo un cacao con cientos de cosas en su cabeza.  
**- Supongo que no te importará si yo te hago algunas preguntas a cambio, ¿verdad? –** Me miró asustada **- ¿Me podrías explicar cómo eres capaz de estar aquí, conmigo, tranquilamente? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás sola, nadie sabe que estás conmigo y creo que ambos sabemos que a estas alturas sabes qué soy.  
- Un vampiro. –** Dijo ella en voz baja **– Supongo que después de tomarte tantas molestia para salvarme de un hombre lobo no vas a echarte sobre mí para matarme y antes dejaste claro que no puedes permitirte que sospechen de ti si a algún alumno le pasa algo. Creo que no tengo que tener miedo de ti en ese aspecto.** – Sonrió levemente ante la lógica de su razonamiento.  
**- Ya, pero de todos modos soy yo… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.** – Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver sus expresiones atravesar su rostro.  
**- No… creo que no me doy cuenta.** – En sus ojos se veía lo confundida que estaba.  
**- Draco Malfoy. –** Dije simplemente, seguía igual. **– Creo recordar que éramos enemigos, Granger** – Suspiré.  
**- Sí, es cierto. Pero lo has dejado muy claro: "éramos".** – Entrecerró sus ojos, ahora estaba más tranquila, esto era terreno más normal para su mente – **Desde que Voldemort fue derrotado los Malfoy os habéis comportado muy bien, no habéis protestado por nada e incluso se diría que os habéis amoldado sin problemas al nuevo sistema. Ya no eres mi enemigo, sólo un compañero de clase como otro cualquiera. –** La verdad es que era cierto, la mayor parte de Slytherin sólo quería estudiar y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.  
**- Ya. Una última pregunta, ante de responder las tuyas –** sonreí maliciosamente - **¿Es habitual para ti pasar las noches en salas desconocidas con compañeros de clase del sexo masculino, Granger?** – Pregunté esperando ver de nuevo esas mejillas sonrosarse.  
**- No, Malfoy. –** Gruñó ella – **Aunque creo que en ese aspecto tampoco he de preocuparme teniendo en cuenta tu nueva condición, ¿no?** – Ahí sí que me ha sorprendido. En vez de sonrojarse está sonriente y se siente feliz consigo misma por su deducción.  
**- Perdona, pero eso no lo entiendo –** Me incorporé para sentarme correctamente y poder deducir por sus expresiones qué quería decir **- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué te refieres con eso?** – Ahora ella me miraba sorprendida también.  
**- Eres un vampiro.** – Recalcó.  
**- Sí. –** Acordé.  
**- Estás muerto. –** Afirmó.  
**- No muerto.** – Corregí.  
**- No puedes… bueno… no estás… -** ahí se atascó **- ¿verdad?  
- Si te refieres a que soy un vampiro y no estoy técnicamente vivo no puedo… eso no es razón más que suficiente para poder o no poder tener relaciones con alguien… -** la miré fijamente a los ojos.  
**- ¿Puedes? –** preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
**- Sí.** – Sonreí intentando turbarla.  
**- Pero… me odias y no te atraigo de ese modo… Por lo que puedo quedarme tranquila. ¿Verdad? –** Sus suposiciones eran cada vez más peregrinas. - **¿Verdad? –** Repitió.  
**- Bueno, la verdad absoluta es que buena parte de mis perspectivas han cambiado.** – Tuve que contenerme para no reírme – **Eres una mujer joven y si te preocupases mínimamente por tu aspecto seguro que serías muy atractiva para una buena parte del alumnado masculino e incluso para una pequeña parte del femenino, aún me acuerdo del baile de navidad en cuarto.** – La observé de manera evidente y descarada – **Si no llevases tantas prendas tu figura resaltaría mucho más, cuando te sostuve en brazos pude hacerme una idea de tus curvas y he de reconocer que son bastante invitadoras… Además supongo que no te das cuenta pero cada vez que te sonrojas es algo que te hace muy atractiva para mí.** – De modo intencional dejé que mis colmillos asomasen levemente mientras sonreía, disfruté al ver que eso hacía que se sonrojase mucho más. Decidí acercarme a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro – **Y hasta esta noche me había alimentado de deliciosas muchachas… Es mucho más agradable sentir el cuerpo de una mujer contra mí que el de un león.** – Dio un respingo y se alejó de mí hasta el otro lado del sofá – **Pero he prometido que no me alimentaría de ningún alumno –** suspiré – **y estoy atado por mi honor a esa promesa –** La miré de nuevo y me di cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, es hermosa pero no quiere sacar provecho de ello y es cierto que en estos momentos me encantaría poder acariciar su garganta con mi lengua… **- Aunque te aseguro que ibas a disfrutar de cada momento… -** no pude evitar decir con voz ronca, la sequedad de mi garganta me impelía a tomarla pero me contuve y no me moví, ya me había alimentado esa noche, no necesitaba más sangre… pero sus mejillas me invitaban.  
**- Lo dudo. –** Se atrevió a decir.  
**- No debiste decir eso…** - Sentí la urgencia por demostrárselo y me acerqué lentamente a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – **He prometido no alimentarme, pero esto no es lo mismo…** - acerqué mis labios a los de ella, esperando a que me apartase.

Tanto hablar de la sangre y pensar en las agradables y excitantes maneras en las que me había alimentado durante el verano en compañía de Lucian provocaron que en esos instantes no desease otra cosa que beber la suya, aunque fuese una sola gota deseaba tenerla en mis labios y saborearla con mi lengua… No me rechazó, no hizo ademán de apartarse o alejarme… Continué hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos y me olvidé de todo para centrarme en besarla como jamás nadie la hubiese besado… Su sabor era delicioso. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y su cuerpo pegarse al mío cuando adentré mi lengua entre sus labios para disfrutar aún más con aquel breve instante lo que no había podido disfrutar en mi caza con el león. Eso trajo a mi memoria el sabor de la sangre, no pude contener que los colmillos asomasen, su lengua también jugaba en mi boca y en ese preciso instante los acarició… Dos gotas se desprendieron y entonces supe que aquel era un placer completamente indescriptible. La atraje con fuerza a mí, sentí su cuerpo curvarse contra el mío, deseaba más… Acaricié su cuerpo con verdadera ansia por tenerlo contra el mío, deseando que toda aquella ropa no fuese un estorbo, deslicé mis manos por debajo de las capas y encontré la piel cálida y sedosa. Suspiró en mi boca ante el contacto de mi piel contra la suya… abandoné sus labios para bajar con mi lengua por su garganta, gemía de placer y sólo la había besado… En el instante en que mis colmillos estaban a punto de morder su garganta me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me separé de ella. Me alejé hasta la puerta para poner el suficiente espacio entre nosotros, no podía permitirme semejante desliz. Sentí su frustración al dejar de sentir el peso de mi cuerpo contra el de ella… su mirada despedía fuego cuando me localizó.

**- Te dije que lo disfrutarías… -** sonreí – **Pero no debo morderte o entonces los dos tendremos demasiados problemas… créeme  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –** Preguntó entre dientes.  
**- Bueno, la mayoría de la gente lo llama besarse… aunque dependiendo de la jerga que quieras usar existen muchos sinónimos vulgares que matizan un poco mejor…  
- No, Draco, me refiero a ¿qué es lo que ha hecho que te vayas de un salto?** – Preguntó ella con un suspiro exasperado.  
**- Por si no te diste cuenta rozaste mis colmillos y parte de tu sangre cayó en mi boca… estaba a punto de morderte para seguir saboreándote… -** no pude evitar relamerme, me gustó el escalofrío que recorrió su columna **– Eres deliciosa… -** murmuré a punto de volver a acercarme.  
**- ¿Deliciosa? –** Preguntó de un modo que era más bien un bufido incrédulo.  
**- Creo que al menos puedes tomarlo como un cumplido si un vampiro dice que eres deliciosa…** - algo en su aspecto cabizbajo me hizo acercarme con cautela – **No sólo por tu sangre, sino toda tú… -** no entendía cómo podía estar tan cabizbaja cuando hace unos instantes se estremecía de placer ante mis besos y caricias - **…en serio, Hermione, eres una chica muy bonita y deseable, no sólo por tu sangre… supongo que parece extraño viniendo de mí, pero… -** me miró y sus ojos parecían a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. **– No llores, por favor…** - Ningún hombre puede resistir unas lágrimas como esas, fruto de un desasosiego que desconoces y no puedes borrar. Me volví a sentar a su lado y la abracé con fuerza. **– Se supone que te lo ibas a pasar bien haciéndome cientos de preguntas… no que ibas a llorar después de que te besase.** – En ese mismo instante pareció que hubiese abierto las compuertas, pues un río de lágrimas comenzó a caer por sus mejillas…

Lo reconozco, soy un maldito blando que no soporta las lágrimas de las mujeres, nunca, además casi hace daño a tu orgullo que sea en una situación así. Alcé su barbilla con cuidado y besé cada una de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, seguí el recorrido hasta el borde de su cara, acaricié sus cabellos con ternura y volví a besar cada centímetro de su rostro, desde la frente hasta sus labios sin dejar olvidados sus húmedos párpados, sus labios ahora tenían un sabor salado y al principio estaban temblorosos por el llanto contenido.

**- Por favor…** - atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos con dulzura - **…no sigas llorando… -** tomé con un cuidado extremo su boca que poco a poco fue abriéndose para mí **–…por favor.** – Ya no lloraba, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y volvió a unirse al mío, su lengua volvió a jugar con la mía y la oí suspirar de placer en vez de angustia. Mas debía dejar de besarla, en esta ocasión no tuve que salir huyendo ante el sabor de la sangre o la tentación de la misma. Simplemente fui ralentizando el ritmo de mis besos hasta que sólo acaricié sus labios con los míos – **Gracias…  
- ¿Te crees que eres un dios por callar mis lágrimas con besos?** – murmuró ella aún con los ojos cerrados.  
**- No exactamente… pero has dejado de llorar… -** sonreí.  
**- Fantasma. –** Sonrió ella a su vez y abrió los ojos para mirarme de nuevo.  
**- ¿Sería demasiado atrevido preguntarte qué es lo que ha desencadenado eso?** – pregunté con calma, apenas mostrando mi curiosidad y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos ambarinos.  
**- Tus mentiras. –** Respondió ella **– Draco, por favor, no tienes que engatusarme diciéndome que soy "deliciosa". Soy yo. Hermione Granger, ratón de biblioteca y sangre sucia. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Tuve mi momento de gloria, en cuarto curso fui del brazo de un famoso jugador de Quidditch a un baile y ayudé al famoso Harry Potter a terminar con Voldemort, pero sigo siendo yo.** – Suspiró de nuevo.  
**- Sí, ya. Mira, Hermione, no es por nada… pero no necesito mentirte para llevarte a la cama. –** Dije con una media sonrisa **– Que no te mires al espejo y que tus amigos no sepan ver lo que tienen delante no es culpa de los demás. Victor Krum no fue al baile con un simple ratón de biblioteca, fue con una verdadera belleza y te aseguro que le costó lo suyo el ser un buen chico aquella noche. Ahora mismo yo estoy pasándolo fatal con todo esto… -** ella me miró enarcando una ceja **– Sí, querida, soy un vampiro… una de las criaturas más egoístas que existen en el mundo… tomamos lo que deseamos y arrasamos con lo que haya en nuestro camino para obtenerlo. En estos instantes te quiero a ti, quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío… -** cerré los ojos mientras lo describía **– quiero escucharte jadear y suspirar de placer y por supuesto que quiero morder tu cuello en el mismo instante en que ambos lleguemos al climax para así disfrutar del orgasmo en tu sangre que se agolpará contra mi boca por la fuerza con que la expulsará tu corazón… -** abrí los ojos y la miré **– Quiero todo eso y más… y no sólo porque seas un ratón de biblioteca o porque seas tú la que está aquí… -** acercándome más a ella. – **Lo deseo porque eres tú. Y en lo que respecta a lo de "sangre sucia" supongo que comprenderás que hoy en día no soy tan idiota como para creer en esa estúpida diferencia de orígenes y la tuya, te guste o no, es deliciosa.** – Suspiré porque sabía que en breve saldría corriendo hasta la puerta, su corazón estaba palpitando a una velocidad increíble, igual que cuando se enfrentó al hombre lobo.  
**- ¿Dices en serio que no necesitas mentirme para…? ¿Qué de verdad crees que soy… bonita? –** murmuró en voz baja.  
**- Cariño, bonita es un insulto para ti. –** Sonreí a medias al ver de nuevo sus mejillas sonrosadas. - **Y no había visto a nadie con tal capacidad para ruborizarse como la tuya.** – Mirando sus labios **– Realmente disfrutas tentándome, ¿verdad? –** Mis colmillos estaban de nuevo fuera de sus fundas dispuestos para paladearla.  
**- Dices que hiciste un trato, pero… ¿qué pasaría si te la ofrezco de manera voluntaria? –** La miré con los ojos desorbitados, en mi interior se mezclaban el honor, el deber y la pura lujuria y glotonería. **– De verdad no me importaría que bebieses un poco de mí… si lo necesitas o si las circunstancias lo hacen inevitable.** – Ese rubor se volvió aún más invitador, impúdico y voluptuoso.  
**- No sabes lo que me ofreces… -** susurré sin aliento.  
**- Creo que sí… -** dijo ella mientras se quitaba el jersey **- …quiero hacerlo… -** empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, la detuve poniendo una mano sobre las suyas –** Dijiste que lo deseabas y… creo que yo también lo deseo.  
- Y no creo que pudiese detenerte si siguieses quitándote ropa. –** Tragué saliva **– Hermione, no sólo me estás ofreciendo tu sangre, ¿cierto?** – Ella asintió y apartó mi mano con suavidad, no lo habría conseguido si hubiese puesto todo mi empeño en que no lo hiciese, pero me sentía débil. **– Hermione, por favor, dime que estás completamente segura y que mañana no me vas a buscar con una estaca… -** la miré a los ojos buscando en ellos un simple rastro de duda y no lo encontré.  
**- Sé lo que hago, Draco. Para ser exactos jamás he sido tan consciente de algo como lo soy ahora… hace mucho tiempo que le he dado vueltas al tema y me parece que no puedo escoger a nadie mejor que tú. –** Siguió desabrochando su blusa, sus manos eran firmes, sin rastro de torpeza, en verdad no dudaba.

Volví a detenerla, pero esta vez no dije nada, sólo la besé de nuevo y continué su tarea de desabrochar los botones con extremo cuidado mientras no cesaba de besarla, uno tras otro fueron revelando una piel deliciosamente tostada por el sol, aún podía oler en ella los rayos que la broncearon. Seguí besándola mientras abría con delicadeza la camisa y dejaba a la vista su vientre plano. Descendí con mis besos por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, me detuve unos segundos en el valle entre sus pechos para seguir bajando con mi lengua hasta el ombligo. Se arqueó por el sinfín de sensaciones que le había provocado. Jugué por unos instantes con la cintura de su falda plisada antes de volver a sus labios y besarla con fuerza, demostrándole que ya no tendría vuelta atrás, que era el último segundo en el que aún podía huir… pero no lo aprovechó sino que comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa para imitar el recorrido que había hecho ahora por mi pecho… en verdad que era buena alumna. De nuevo tenía sus labios contra los míos mientras intentaba abrir mi cinturón, mas en ese instante yo ya había comenzado a deslizar su falda por sus muslos descubriendo buena parte del magnífico cuerpo que escondía tras tanta ropa, ansiaba acariciarla con todas mis fuerzas y sus torpes intentos por seguir mis pasos me estaban volviendo frenético… La dejé caer sobre el sofá con lentitud antes de arrancar los pantalones de un tirón.

**- ¿Impaciente? –** Preguntó riéndose de mí, me reí con ella.  
**- Sobre todo por esto…**

Me arrodillé ante ella y empecé a besar la punta de los dedos de sus pies, subiendo por el empeine, el tobillo, la pantorrilla, deteniéndome tras la rodilla y besando con exasperante lentitud sus muslos hasta subir por su ingle de nuevo hasta su vientre. Su respiración estaba totalmente agitada y su corazón corría desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados para concentrarse en cada caricia y beso que le prodigaba. Besé de nuevo su cuello anticipando el momento en que sería mío y de nuevo besé sus labios, ahora hambrientos de los míos, sedientos de deseo. Sus brazos me atrajeron contra ella, deseando lo desconocido ansiando la calma y al mismo tiempo anhelando el placer que le estaba proporcionando abandonada a la tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo… deliciosa.

La abracé y la obligué a incorporarse para no romper nuestro beso, abrí el cierre de sujetador con un simple gesto y me deleité en su espalda perfecta recorriéndola con mis manos por completo, deslicé mis besos por su cuello de nuevo para apartar la cinta poco a poco y deshacerme de ella lentamente sin que ella siquiera se percatase de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que abarqué con mi mano uno de sus senos, consiguiendo que se estremeciese de nuevo entre mis brazos. Deseaba de nuevo mis besos, mas no se los iba a conceder aún pues me agaché para brindárselos en ese punto exacto en que su excitación comenzaba a mostrarse evidente.

Sus manos dejaron de estar ociosas, recorrieron mi cabello y mi espalda, se deslizaron por mi vientre y mis piernas, tímidos besos bajaron por mi cuello igualmente y ese fue el instante en que me estremecí ante el tacto de sus labios inexpertos al encontrar el punto más vulnerable de mi cuerpo, reconozco que perdí parte del control que me había auto obligado a tener, tendí su cuerpo contra el sofá y arranqué con mis dientes las diminutas braguitas que me sorprendió comprobar eran de encaje, acaricié con mi lengua cada recoveco que quedó a mi alcance, deseándola, embargándome con su perfume y deleitándome con su sabor. Me deslicé hasta el suelo y la atraje hacia mí obligándola a abandonar la seguridad del sofá, sus labios volvían a estar contra los míos y no sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mas yo sí sabía qué iba a suceder en breve. Acaricié su cintura y situé mis manos contra sus caderas empujándola a deslizarse contra mí, en ese instante mismo se percató de lo que iba a suceder, me miró asustada y comprendí que no sería capaz si seguía esa dirección. Con otro beso hice que olvidase todo, la rodeé con mis brazos para tenderla suavemente sobre la alfombra y en ese delicado movimiento fue cuando al fin me introduje en ella. Su suspiro de sorpresa quedó acallado en mi boca y pronto también lo fueron sus jadeos de placer mientras iniciaba el suave vaivén que nos llevaría a ambos hasta un momento único para los dos.

En ninguna de mis conquistas de caza había derrochado tanta energía, con ninguna había sentido la necesidad de ser tan cuidadoso y mucho menos me había preocupado tanto de las emociones que provocaba. Su respiración, el latido de su corazón, el ardor de su piel, la estrechez de su cuerpo contra el mío, la inocencia de sus movimientos y las miradas llenas de pasión que me brindaba por momentos; todo ello me provocó un deseo aún más ardiente por su sangre y al mismo tiempo me invitaron a ser paciente y esperar a que ella temblase contra mí antes de penetrar con mis colmillos su piel y sentir la sangre inundarme con fuerza, su abrazo se hizo aún más fuerte y sus gemidos ahora no estaban siendo contenidos por nadie, en sus labios se formó una palabra que susurró contra mi oído…

**- Draco… **

---------------------------------------------------------

_Sé que lo dije, que no me precipitaría, pero no hay modo… me precipito y me precipito de tal manera que a veces me parece que soy un experimento de química esperando explotar en una probeta..._


	5. Confesiones

_Muchas gracias a todas por la calurosa bienvenida a la precipitación… este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que los anteriores, en ocasiones me parece que su extensión sólo depende de cuanto tardan en cerrárseme los ojos frente al portátil… (o cuanto tardan en arrancármelo de las manos). Elhora no puedo prometerte que haya una escena de ese tipo en cada uno de los caps, pero intentaré no obviar ninguna de las que se presenten a medida que avanza la historia… _

----------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger está adormilada sobre mí apenas cubierta por mi chaqueta, acabo de hacerle el amor y sé a ciencia cierta que ha sido su primera vez, no entiendo qué es lo que la ha impulsado a ofrecérseme de un modo tan directo y libre. Ninguna de las razones que se pasan por mi cabeza tienen la suficiente fuerza como para ser ciertas, tampoco soy tan creído como para pensar que ha sido mi belleza, Hermione no se dejaría llevar por una tontería como esa. Darle vueltas a qué puede ser me está volviendo loco, estoy deseando saber qué es pero no sé cómo preguntárselo. También me hace pensar en qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, no soy idiota y sé que nuestra inexistente relación va a cambiar. No puedo robarle su virginidad e ignorarla al día siguiente. Aunque en realidad eso es algo que habría hecho antes, ahora me resultaría mucho más difícil. He probado su sangre, para mí eso es aún más importante que cualquier otra cosa, la considero mía… de mi propiedad. Esto va a ser más difícil y extraño de lo que pudiese haber imaginado hace unos meses cuando me preparaba para aguantar un año de clases en medio de humanos.

**- Un penique por tus pensamientos… -** susurró mientras besaba mi cuello. Realmente será muy difícil.  
**- Estaba intentando averiguar qué te ha llevado a esto.** – Decidí que era mejor no dar rodeos **– De acuerdo, puedo llegar a ser muy convincente pero creo recordar que ni siquiera intenté convencerte de nada, es más creo que incluso hubo un momento en que hice lo posible por disuadirte de ello.  
- Draco, no le des más vueltas. Me temo que ha sido algo muy sencillo y puede que te sientas decepcionado por la respuesta –** incorporándose para ponerse mi camisa. **– Resulta que hace mucho tiempo que me resultas bastante atractivo, supongo que es esa estupidez de que a las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos y rebeldes, durante todo ese tiempo te has dedicado a ser totalmente odioso conmigo, me has insultado y humillado. Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado casi pierdes parte de tu encanto, pero volviste convertido en un vampiro… ¿qué puede haber más peligroso que un depredador sobrenatural? Entonces me salvas de un hombre lobo, dejas de mirarme como si fuese un insecto y comienzas a halagarme como si fuese miss universo, no contento con ello me consuelas en cuanto demuestro un mínimo de humanidad. Resulta que existen también una serie de factores añadidos; ninguno de mis compañeros ha demostrado el más mínimo interés hacia mí en todos estos años, tengo la sensación de que no he servido para otra cosa que no sea estudiar, he leído cientos de libros llenos de teorías y explicaciones exhaustivas de miles de cosas que jamás experimentaré… Puedes decir lo que quieras acerca de mi belleza, Draco, pero Krum es el único que me invitó a salir y sólo se atrevió a darme dos besos castos, como si fuese de porcelana y fuese a romperme, o como si una emoción demasiado fuerte pudiese acabar con mi cerebro lleno de teorías. Tú no me diste un beso casto sino que me besaste de verdad, con fuerza, pasión… como si realmente deseases memorizar mi sabor, supongo que te diste cuenta de que mi corazón salió disparado en ese instante, mi cerebro recibió cientos de impulsos nerviosos que no venían de teorías impresas sino de una experiencia totalmente real, me hiciste sentir viva, me recordaste que la sangre corre por mis venas no solo para ir de un lado a otro por mi organismo o para mantenerme con vida sino porque estoy viva… Cuando dijiste en voz alta lo mucho que deseabas probar mi sangre y disfrutar con mi cuerpo, pensé que era una ocasión magnífica para dejar de lado las teorías. Eres como un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier mujer: hermoso, experimentado, peligroso y lo mejor de todo, en ese momento realmente me deseabas. ¿Cómo podría llegar a resistirme a todo eso?  
- Vaya… alguien más ha estado dándole vueltas…** - mirándola asombrado tras el impresionante estudio que me había presentado - **¿Acabas de inventártelo todo de golpe o has buscado las excusas mientras estabas adormilada? –** Sonreí – **Te agradezco la parte en la que me conviertes en un sueño para quinceañeras, pero no creo que tu vida haya sido tan oscura como la pintas. Eres muy hermosa y seguro que nadie te ha pedido una cita a causa de los dos maromos estúpidos que te acompañan a todas partes y que lanzan miradas asesinas al que se acerca mínimamente a ti. Tampoco es que muchos de tus compañeros tengan la suficiente valentía como para pedirte una cita, tú misma lo has dicho, has salido con un famoso jugador de quidditch y has ayudado a derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia… ¿cuántos de tus compañeros tendrían siquiera la presencia de ánimo como para pedirle la hora a una mujer como tú? –** Me hizo gracia, pues al único que le habría dado igual todo eso, incluso le habría parecido un reto es a mí. Aunque no iba a decir nada – **Eres muy inteligente, la mejor de la clase, todos los profesores te ponen de ejemplo… Hermione, eres una especie de modelo a seguir, mezclado con unas agallas y una valentía que son propias de una Gryffindor. No puedo creer que alguien como tú se vea en la situación que me dices: tengo una vida dedicada al estudio y a salvar el mundo, nadie se ha dignado a pedirme una cita y no me queda otra que acostarme con un vampiro que a la vez es el hombre que más odio.  
- Draco, hazme un favor…** - dijo subiendo por mi pecho - **¿Quieres decirme quién es esa mujer que has descrito? Porque yo no la conozco, sólo sé una cosa…** - acariciando mis labios con su lengua **– y es que en estos momentos no te odio precisamente sino que me pareces lo menos odiable del mundo** – besándome con vehemencia.  
**- Esa mujer es la única que asocio a ti… -** rodeándola con mis brazos, disfrutando del tacto de la seda contra su piel – **Fuerte, decidida, inteligente y abrumadoramente sensual. –** Devolviéndole el beso con el mismo deseo.  
**- Creo que no me gusta que me consideren solo un cerebro…** - jadeó en mis labios a medida que mis caricias se hacían más urgentes.  
**- Puedo jurar que no eres sólo eso.** – Suspiré dejándome caer contra el sofá que me servía de apoyo. **– Ojalá pudiese yo decir que no soy sólo un cuerpo hermoso… -** murmuré mientras sentía sus besos deslizarse por mi barbilla.  
**- Espera un momento… -** se detuvo y tomó aire. **- ¿Qué es eso de "sólo un cuerpo hermoso"? ¿Te crees que estoy contigo única y exclusivamente porque eres guapo?** – me miró sorprendida.  
**- Lo dijiste antes…  
- No. No tergiverses mis palabras, eres hermoso y eso es un alto aliciente para sentirme atraída por ti, pero también eres inteligente, sólo tú te acercas a mí en las clases y creo que demostraste con creces que eras merecedor de obtener responsabilidades, te nombraron prefecto, sé que estabas en la lista de opciones para Premio Anual, supongo que tu único defecto no es del todo tuyo y es que te viste envuelto en todo lo relacionado con Voldemort a causa de tu herencia familiar… es normal que pasases a ser un esbirro suyo habida cuenta que tus padres también lo eran y de todos modos lograsteis salir bastante bien parados… No creo en absoluto que sólo seas un cuerpo… -** separándose de mí. Suspiré hastiado.  
**- Hermione, la mitad femenina de Slytherin ha pasado por mi cama sólo para obtener beneficios ante Voldemort por ello, si eran mis amantes entonces eran merecedoras de llamarse "simpatizantes" con su causa.** – Resoplé recordando aquellos tiempos tan lejanos para mí, noches totalmente vacías de todo sentimiento, sólo cumplía con lo que se esperaba de mí **– Quizás debería decir que más que un esbirro de Voldemort era una especie de gigoló con aspiraciones a chulo.** – Reí con desagrado – **Supongo que no perdía la esperanza de que en alguna ocasión decidiese trasladar su frustración hacia alguna de las muchas chicas que pululaban a su alrededor… Sólo Snape se daba cuenta de lo mucho que despreciaba todo aquello, aquellas relaciones que apenas llegaban a durar una semana entera, que siempre terminaban por provocarme una imperiosa necesidad de ahogarme en whisky antes de aceptar la oferta de la siguiente en la cola… -** La miré con una curiosa sensación de melancolía **– Creo que te envidio hasta cierto punto, no has conocido otra cosa que no sea el apoyo de tus amigos, has estado arropada por ellos… no te han utilizado como si fueses un pelele desechable.  
- Draco, precisamente de eso es de lo que me quejo, aunque me aprecien me utilizan, no se dan cuenta pero para ellos sólo soy una enciclopedia mágica que camina y habla. Yo te envidiaba porque eras inteligente y disfrutabas de todo lo que para mí estaba vedado. Eras popular, te rodeaban las chicas y además participabas en un deporte. Incluso ahora te siguen rodeando.  
- Ya… mi vida parecía muy interesante desde fuera…** - medité por unos segundos… - **¿Me estás diciendo que yo envidiaba tu tranquilidad y tú envidiabas mi popularidad? –** pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Parece que sí… tú querías ser invisible y yo que alguien se diese cuenta de que existo… -** comenzó a reírse.  
**- ¡Vaya par de gilipollas que somos!** – Exclamé riéndome con ella. **– No te preocupes, a partir de ahora ya sabes que al menos yo no te veo sólo como un cerebro –** entornando los ojos involuntariamente al ver cómo se agitaba su cuerpo con la risa, la tomé de la cintura y tiré de ella hacia mí. **– Será un verdadero placer… -** mi voz ronca contra su boca.  
**- Y para mí será un placer apreciarte por tu intelecto… -** Besándome de nuevo.

----------------------------------

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la dejé en el pasillo cercano a la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor. Me había esperado mientras yo iba a mi refugio a por ropa, menos mal que no me encontré con nadie, iba a ser un poco embarazoso explicar qué hacia corriendo desnudo por el castillo, si es que alguien era capaz de verme claro. Sólo cogí los pantalones porque pensaba que me pondría la camisa, pero cuando volví me encontré con que ella la llevaba puesta, como soy mucho más alto que ella le quedaba como un vestido corto aunque lo que me pareció a primera vista fue que era algo totalmente seductor verla con el pelo suelto cayendo por los lados mientras intentaba abrochar los botones frente a ella. No pude resistir el deseo de tomarla de nuevo, mas me contenté con tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla solamente… era mía y sentía la necesidad de dejar mi rastro sobre ella de todas las maneras posibles… había bebido su sangre, había poseído su cuerpo y deseaba que a nadie le quedase la más mínima duda de que había besado sus labios… Me pareció como si lo aceptase cuando de manera voluntaria llevaba mi ropa, no sé si se fijó que iba bordada con mis iniciales…

De camino no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de lo que ocurriría cuando dejásemos el mundo de la noche en el que nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Supongo que algo me decía que ella querría mantener todo en secreto si es que de verdad quería continuar con ello, no sé pero ese pensamiento me molestó. Supongo que tras la conversación que habíamos tenido algo de la época más oscura me golpeó en la nuca como si fuese una daga que me hubiese atravesado de parte a parte. Ella iba sonriente y pegada a mi cuerpo… supuse que era el momento de hablarlo, pronto llegaríamos…

**- Hermione, creo que sería conveniente que dejásemos algunas cosas en claro ahora…  
- ¿Sí? –** Me miró con los ojos cargados de sueño, la había mantenido despierta toda la noche…  
**- Cuando salga el día no me verás, pienso pasarlo tranquilo ya que por primera vez no tengo que forzarme para mantenerme en pie al no haber clases… pero saldré al atardecer…  
- De acuerdo, creo que yo también me levantaré tarde hoy… -** ahogando una risita – **No tanto como tú, pero sí más tarde de lo habitual en mi.  
- Quiero decir que tendrás todo el día para pensar en lo que quieres hacer… -** casi gruñí.  
**- ¿Perdona? Me temo que mis neuronas están durmiéndose antes que yo… no entiendo lo que significa eso.  
- Significa que si no quieres que tus amigos sepan dónde has pasado la noche lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar la camisa en la sala durante el día. Entenderé que no quieres que lo ocurrido se repita…** - sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asombrados y casi aterrados.  
**- ¿No quieres…? –** balbuceó.  
**- No me malinterpretes, me da igual lo que opinen los demás. Cuando acabe el curso probablemente no vuelva a verles en lo que me resta de existencia… Pero tú seguro que los verás, sobre todo a Potter y Weasley, creo recordar que son tus mejores amigos, ¿no? ¿Has pensado cómo se tomarían el que de repente la inocente, pudorosa y cerebrito de Hermione Granger se dedique a refocilarse con Draco Malfoy durante las noches en las salas abandonadas de Hogwarts?  
- Me importa un bledo lo que opinen… ten por seguro que no pienso dejar esta camisa en ningún sitio… -** abrazándose a ella **– Y como se te ocurra pasar de mí ahora te puedo asegurar que buscaré tu refugio para darte de patadas en tu culo perfecto de vampiro. –** Comenzó a caminar decidida hacia el pasillo pero la intercepté con rapidez.  
**- No sabes cuánto me alegraría no ver esa camisa en la sala… si estás decidida a que no te importe nada… Póntela. –** Besándola – **Seguiré el aroma de la camisa… al atardecer averiguaremos a dónde me lleva.**

----------------------------------------------------

Al caer el sol salí del sopor que me embargó con el despuntar del día. En realidad aún estaba empezando a atardecer, pero tengo la ventaja de ser madrugador incluso como inmortal. Me di una ducha y me vestí sin prisas. Creo que una parte de mí pensaba que encontraría la camisa en la sala… no quería precipitarme para llevarme un chasco. Cuando salí de la habitación me quedé quieto durante unos segundos, buscando el aroma de la camisa percibí que no estaba dentro del castillo. Me moví por entre los corredores en dirección al vestíbulo. No caí en la cuenta de que me encontraría con alguien que querría entretenerme.

**- ¡Draco! –** Pansy chilló a mis espaldas. **- ¿Dónde te has metido en todo el día?  
- Eso. Aún no nos has invitado a tu nuevo dormitorio. –** Bromeó Blaise a su lado.  
**- No es un lugar muy agradable y no hay mucho espacio para fiestas.** – Mascullé.  
**- Venga, no puede ser tan horrible si tú duermes allí** – bromeó Pansy.  
**- ¿Dónde está? –** preguntó Blaise mirando alrededor. **– En serio, me intriga mucho saber qué disposiciones especiales necesitas tras el accidente.  
- No me toques las narices, Blaise, no vais a ir. Asumidlo. –** Gruñí. El perfume de Pansy estaba embotando mi olfato que estaba buscando el leve aroma de la camisa y me iba a terminar provocando un dolor de cabeza. **– Ahora tengo que salir, lo siento.  
- Pero… -** dejé a Pansy con la palabra en la boca.

No les mentí, tenía que salir de aquel ambiente tan saturado, aunque mi cuerpo no requiere que respire, sí necesita aire para hablar. De todos modos quería concentrarme en la búsqueda de mi camisa y saber que no estaba en el castillo ayudaba a que se dibujase una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro. ¿Qué sorpresa me tendría preparada la pequeña Gryffindor? En cuanto salí al exterior el rastro se hizo más claro, me llevaba hacia el lago, me dirigí hacia allí. Pronto divisé a Hermione sentada contra un árbol con un libro entre las piernas, lo que me sorprendió fue ver que no estaba sola: sus dos inseparables amigos estaban con ella, también la benjamina de los Weasley. Me concentré para poder escuchar de qué hablaban a medida que me acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellos.

_**- ¿Piensas decirnos algo acerca de esa camisa que llevas?**_ – preguntó Weasley, así que la llevaba puesta todavía, curioso.  
_**- Yo sigo queriendo saber dónde demonios se metió anoche…**_ - decía la pequeña Ginebra con voz gruñona.  
_**- Dejadla en paz, no va a deciros nada. –**_ Dijo Potter con tono cansino – _**Además, no tiene que importarnos lo que haga, es su vida y no la nuestra.  
- ¡Me da igual! -**_ Protestó Weasley _**– No puede pasar la noche fuera de la torre y aparecer con esa camisa sin que nos preocupemos, es normal que queramos saber dónde ha estado y a quién pertenece.**_ – Vaya, vaya, vaya… sí que es curioso. Al parecer Hermione nunca se dio cuenta de ese detalle, sí hay alguien que la ha visto como algo más que un cerebro, aunque ella no creo que sea capaz de verlo como otra cosa que un amigo. Da igual, ahora es totalmente mía – _**Creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es comportarse y decir quién es.  
- Seguro que termina diciéndonoslo sólo para no soportarnos si seguimos insistiendo.**_ – Pensó Ginebra en voz alta.  
_**- Claro, como no lleváis todo el día preguntándole sin descanso...**_ – Estaba claro que a Potter le intrigaba tanto como a los demás pero había decidido que no iba a presionarla, seguro que esperaba el momento oportuno para preguntárselo sin presiones_** – Seguro que si insistís durante unas horas más se termina derrumbando, mirad cómo tiembla. –**_ Bromeó. Hermione no hacía ningún caso de lo que ellos decían, se limitaba a leer el libro con calma. Pero me di cuenta que también dirigía discretas miradas al atardecer sobre el lago: estaba intentando calcular el tiempo que faltaba para que yo saliese de mi cubil.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, al parecer se disponía a dejar claro que no le importaba lo que dijesen sus amigos al respecto de nuestro acuerdo nocturno de la manera más evidente posible. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, se pusieron tensos, vi un rastro de comprensión en el rostro de Ginebra, sí, ella había visto las iniciales de la camisa y las identificaba a la perfección con mi nombre completo. Potter se quedó mirándome sin comprender pero Weasley se envaró de inmediato, estaba a punto de saltar como si tuviese un muelle en el culo. Ella se dio cuenta de que el ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado, dejó el libro y me miró, su sonrisa se hizo inmensa en su rostro. Se levantó con rapidez sin importarle que el libro se cayese de sus rodillas, sus amigos la miraron entre sorprendidos y horrorizados, los dejó boquiabiertos cuando, en contra de todo lo que era habitual en ella, salió corriendo a mi encuentro. Llevaba mi camisa sobre un top ajustado, pude oler su excitación y su alegría, el aroma del sol en su pelo y escuché el jadeo en que me daba las gracias por venir. Verla correr hacia mí era magnífico, dejaba aún más claro que me pertenecería a partir del instante en que sus brazos llegasen a mí… La tomé por la cintura y la alcé para que sus labios estuviesen a la misma altura que los míos, de inmediato nuestro labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, sin importarle que Potter y los dos Weasley estuviesen observándonos atónitos a escasos metros de distancia.

**- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –** Me preguntó con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- Me entretuvieron de camino… -** conteniendo la risa que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta.  
**- ¿Qué demonios…? –** Weasley se detuvo a medio camino, asombrado por lo que veía. - **¿Hermione?  
- Déjame a mí.** – Le susurré mientras me situaba entre ella y el pelirrojo. **- ¿Algún problema, Weasley?  
- ¿Qué le has hecho, serpiente? –** Gruñó furioso mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.  
**- No es de tu incumbencia, lo siento.** – Le respondí con una media sonrisa **– Ahora ella está conmigo… -** Por si aún le quedaba algún rastro de duda. **– Vamos al comedor –** tomé su mano, -** tienes que cenar.** – Guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.  
**- Espera. Me olvido de los libros.  
- No pasa nada, ve yendo ya los cojo yo –** sonriendo todo lo inocentemente que podía.

Me miró intranquila, temía lo que pudiese llegar a hacer, mas sabía que iba a contenerme, pues nada me complicaría más la vida que si matase o dañase a algún alumno. En estos momentos eran los más seguros de todo el castillo, algo en ella se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se fue tranquila. Cuando me giré me encontré con Weasley mirándome encolerizado, me hizo mucha gracia ver que la sangre fluía hacia su rostro congestionándolo… ni siquiera apareció en mí el ansia de beber toda esa sangre, me pareció curioso. No hice caso de su estupidez y caminé con calculada tranquilidad hasta el árbol donde estaban Potter y Ginebra, él me miraba con una mezcla de temores aflorando en su mente, ella me miraba con curiosidad. Sí, sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido entre Hermione y yo, la había visto por la mañana y en cuanto me vio aparecer en lo alto de la loma supo con total seguridad que la camisa que ella llevaba me pertenecía a mí.

A medida que me iba acercando con la lentitud que requería mi burdo disfraz de humanidad pude observar que poco a poco sus rostros iban reflejando la comprensión en sus mentes de que había cambiado, no era el Draco de siempre. La mano de Potter fue instintivamente hacia la varita y sus músculos estaban en tensión, de manera totalmente inconsciente había reaccionado a mí del modo apropiado, soy un depredador. Ella en cambio se da cuenta del curioso brillo de mi piel ante el ocaso, una piel mucho más blanca que antes y que al mismo tiempo parece mucho menos frágil, ve mis ojos que no pierden uno solo de sus gestos, mis movimientos más elegantes y totalmente silenciosos incluso en la hojarasca… sí, también su cuerpo termina deduciendo que soy una amenaza.

Ver las reacciones de los amigos de Hermione me hace pensar en el extraño modo en que ella reacciona, no tiene realmente miedo de mí, se siente segura conmigo y corre hacia mí en vez de huir. Probablemente sea la curiosidad que siempre bulle en su mente, el deseo de conocimiento que la lleva a intentar averiguar más de los vampiros… pero algo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Por desgracia no soy capaz de encontrar qué es lo que hace que quiera estar realmente conmigo y sé que todo lo que concierne a ella me interesa mucho más, quiero descubrir por qué ha desafiado todo lo que en verdad era su seguridad por estar conmigo.

Cuando llego al árbol donde están las cosas de Hermione me agacho con extrema lentitud y recojo con cuidado todo lo que sé que le pertenece a ella dentro de la bolsa que lleva su olor. Oigo los corazones de Potter y Ginebra palpitar con fuerza, huelo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, preparándolos para saltar ante la más mínima muestra de ataque por mi parte… me sonrío al tener por unos segundos la idea de asustarlos con un movimiento brusco, mas otro latido, más lejano y tranquilo me atrae mucho más. Cierro la bolsa y la cargo al hombro, probablemente la pobre Hermione haya tenido que cargar con todo ella sola, a mí ya no me parece pesado pero sé que eso es demasiado peso para ella, tendré que ponerle remedio de algún modo. Vuelvo con ella con la misma lentitud, Weasley sigue en medio de los dos, apenas se ha movido unos centímetros, desvío mi camino unos centímetros para rodearlo pero él se vuelve a interponer…

Al parecer quiere intentar hacer algo. Es evidente que este pobre está completamente cegado por la locura porque nadie en su sano juicio osaría atacarme hoy en día, sin importar que no sepan en qué me he convertido, todos perciben esa sensación incómoda que me acompaña a causa de las sombras… salvo Hermione. Vi cómo el puño de Weasley se alzaba para intentar darme un puñetazo, lo esquivé sin ningún tipo de dificultad, no quería que se rompiese la mano contra mi mandíbula… seguro que a Hermione no le gustaría. Por desgracia, eso no hizo más que enardecerlo y provocar que intentase encajarme un golpe, pronto me vi avanzando en mitad de sus vanos intentos por golpearme hasta que su propio ímpetu hizo que cayese al suelo tras de mí. Potter y Ginebra estaban acercándose para ver si le había hecho daño a su amigo.

**- Al menos podrías dejarle que te diese una sola vez… -** murmuró Hermione – **Eso puede que hiciese que se sintiese mejor…  
- No. –** Bisbiseé junto a su oído – **Eso le provocaría un dolor indescriptible en la mano… -** Supe que Weasley se estaba levantando por sus propios medios y que seguía bastante enfadado como para intentar atacarme de nuevo –**Va a querer atacarme por la espalda… ¿quieres que me aparte?  
- ¿Y si le dejas que te golpee?** – Preguntó ella con una súplica en su mirada.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta, sabía que no me iba a hacer nada y mucho menos lograría moverme. Así fue, en cuanto estuvo completamente de pie avanzó a la carrera hacia mí. Sentí la vibración de sus pisadas en la hierba y el leve impacto contra mi espalda… oí el crujir de los huesos y el alarido de dolor que le siguió. Probablemente se había partido la clavícula, a tenor de los chasquidos podría adivinar que en tres partes desiguales. La mirada que me dirigió Hermione era de pura sorpresa aunque con unas notas de reproche, creo que no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado. Suspiré. Es imposible entender exactamente lo que la mente de una mujer quiere.

**- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione.** – Le dije en voz alta.  
**- Pero hay que hacer algo por Ron. –** Se acercó a su amigo para intentar ayudarle.  
**- ¡Lárgate! -** Él la rechazó de un manotazo, no pude contenerme y de inmediato la tomé por los hombros con cuidado y la aparté de él.  
**- No te hice nada intencionadamente, tú te has golpeado solito contra mi espalda… ella no merece tu desdén.** – Le dije conteniendo la rabia.  
**- ¡Me da igual!** – Bramó con una mezcla de ira y de dolor - **¡No quiero verte delante, sucia traidora!** – Mis puños se cerraron, tenía que contenerme para no descargarlos contra él.  
**- ¡Ron! –** Exclamaron los otros dos cuando llegaron junto a él y escucharon las palabras que le dirigía a su amiga.  
**- ¡Te has pasado al enemigo! –** La acusó con furia…  
**- Vámonos, Draco –** Su mano acarició mi puño derecho y de inmediato relajé la mano **– Tienes razón, mejor será que nos vayamos. –** Con un gesto tiró de mí, no es que ella tenga la fuerza como para moverme, eso está totalmente fuera de cuestión, pero supe que quería salir de allí a toda costa y no me negué a que creyese que era ella la que me estaba arrastrando. Olí la sal de sus lágrimas y me detuve. Ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente como para que los aullidos de Weasley fuesen sólo un ruido.  
**- Una clavícula rota no es suficiente castigo por hacerte llorar.** – Le dije mientras la obligaba a mirarme con cuidado. **– Ojalá pudiese hacerle pagar cada una de esas lágrimas…  
- No, Draco. Ha sido culpa mía… te dije que no te apartases. –** Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano **– Pero no creí que se fuese a romper nada…  
- Es lo que ocurre cuando alguien carga con toda su fuerza contra una pared de mármol…** - le dije con una mueca.  
**- ¿Una pared de mármol?** – preguntó confusa.  
**- Sois muy frágiles a mi lado –** acariciando sus mejillas para apartar las nuevas lágrimas que habían caído **– Anoche tuve que ser extremadamente cuidadoso para no romperte nada, me siento muy orgulloso de haber conseguido que no tengas ni un solo moratón.** – Le sonreí.  
**- ¿Te concentraste para no hacerme daño?** – Preguntó perpleja. **- ¿En serio?  
- Sí. En caso de no tener cuidado puede que esta mañana hubieses tenido alguna magulladura o incluso algún hueso roto…  
- Pero… si tuviste que concentrarte tanto… -** me miró con un ligero rastro de temor – **Tú no pudiste disfrutar…  
-Hermione… ¿de verdad no te importa tener que llevar una escayola con tal de que disfrute fugazmente unos minutos? –** La miré con la ceja enarcada. Me pareció que lo estaba sopesando antes de intentar contestarme – **No, no quiero que respondas. Disfruté gratamente de nuestro encuentro y no es necesario que te conviertas en una asidua de la enfermería para que disfrute más. Todo eso puedo controlarlo sin necesidad de estar pensando en ello continuamente, durante el verano tuve el tiempo suficiente para controlar mi excesiva potencia… Puedo deshacer los pétalos de una rosa de uno en uno con una mano mientras con la otra estoy convirtiendo una roca en arena. No te preocupes por mí…** - Acaricié sus labios con el pulgar, deleitándome en su suavidad y calidez – **Me gusta ser yo quien se preocupe por ti** – Descendiendo para besarlos con dulzura.

--------------------------------------

_Sí, el pobre es tan duro como un bloque de granito y sí es perfectamente posible que Ronald se haya fracturado la clavícula (si nos pusiésemos a emular CSI podríamos llegar a calcular la velocidad, masa, resistencia, situación, etcétera hasta llegar a una reconstrucción del momento y punto en que se la fractura de manera totalmente lógica, pero como es un fic del mundo Harry Potter no tenemos que preocuparnos por los posibles daños, Madam Pomfrey estará haciéndole beber una dosis de Skelegrow que lo dejará como nuevo) y me hacía gracia poner que fue en tres partes jejeje_

_Besos,  
Madie. _


	6. Consecuencias

Tomé su mano con cuidado y volvimos al castillo, tenía que insistir en que comiese, no sabía si había tenido la precaución de hacerlo al mediodía y aunque no había tomado demasiada sangre de ella la noche anterior de todos modos su cuerpo notaría la falta y no quería que se pusiese anémica por mi culpa. Una vez en el vestíbulo la obligué a detenerse para recomendarle que se centrase en alimentos ricos en hierro y proteínas, pero ella tuvo otra idea mucho más agradable. Se puso de puntillas para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y besarme de nuevo ahora que estábamos más tranquilos.

**- Eres adictivo… -** susurró en mis labios.  
**- Podría decirte lo mismo por diversas razones… -** sonreí. **– Tienes que ir a cenar, no quiero que te pongas enferma por mi culpa.  
- Creo que estoy muy sana, gracias. –** Girándose para acercarse a las grandes puertas con falsa indignación.  
**- Sé que lo estás, pero si me vas a permitir que lo repita, tendrás que alimentarte bien para no tener una anemia** – susurré en su oído antes de acariciar con mi lengua su cuello.  
**- ¡Aléjese de ella!** – Bramó la voz de Snape a mi espalda.  
**- ¡Mierda!** – Exclamé por lo bajo. Me separé de Hermione y ella se volvió para ver qué ocurría, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente al ver aparecer a Severus. **– Tranquila, ve a cenar… no pasa nada.  
- ¿Qué demonios se cree que está haciendo Malfoy?** – Protestó Severus una vez llegó a nuestra altura.  
**- ¡Déjelo en paz, no me ha hecho nada que no quisiese que hiciera! –** Protestó Hermione, era mucho pedir que se quedase callada, puse los ojos en blanco esperando la retahíla de despropósitos que iba a soltar Severus.  
**- Sea un poco más respetuosa, señorita Granger, está hablando con un profesor.** – Le protestó. **– Lo que tenga que decirle al señor Malfoy no es de su incumbencia.  
- Se vuelve de mi incumbencia cuando usted lo primero que hace es decirle que se aleje de mí. –** Remarcó ella.  
**- Debería agradecérmelo. Pero usted no sabe de lo que estoy hablando por lo que disculparé su comportamiento esta vez. Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme a mi despacho…  
- No le agradezco nada porque no tengo nada que agradecerle, Profesor Snape, igualmente usted no tiene nada que recriminarle a mi novio.** - ¿Novio? **– Las normas del colegio no impiden que los alumnos se profesen muestras de afecto en los pasillos o en los terrenos, sólo aquellas que puedan llegar a ser impúdicas y no es por nada pero un simple lametón en el cuello no es exactamente impúdico.** – Bueno… algunos podrían pensar que lo es… aunque mi mente se encuentra demasiado ocupada en procesar la palabra "novio".  
**- He dicho que me acompañe a mi despacho, señor Malfoy.** – Dijo Severus entre dientes **– Luego me ocuparé de revisar algunas normas y hacerle algunos comentarios al director y a la jefa de su casa, señorita Granger** –Perfecto, ahora iba a ser más complejo encontrarme con Hermione a solas.  
**- Déjalo, Hermione. –** Dije tranquilo y resignado – **Ve a cenar, me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda.** – Besando su mano aún asida a la mía como despedida antes de seguir a Severus por el corredor que nos llevaría hasta su mazmorra. Entró con rabia contenida y se situó tras su mesa, quizás como medida de intimidación, ahora hace falta algo más que una mesa para intimidarme. Yo me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando la diatriba.  
**- ¿Novio? ¿Qué estupidez es esa?** – Dijo apoyándose con los puños, sí, definitivamente intentaba intimidarme, aunque sin conseguirlo.  
**- Bueno a las chicas les gusta dirigirse de esa manera hacia los chicos con los que salen, al parecer tiene un cariz un poco más decente que amante.** – Respondí con aire aburrido.  
**- ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has olvidado de todos los condicionantes que te pusieron para volver a estudiar dada tu condición de… monstruo?** – Protestó Severus.  
**- No me he olvidado y no los he incumplido, no me he alimentado de ella.** – Técnicamente es cierto, sólo fue un ligero mordisco durante un momento de pasión y no necesariamente con intención de alimentarme. **– Anoche me alimenté de uno de los animales que Hagrid añadió al bosque, que por cierto, tenéis una grave infestación de hombres lobo… ¿Cómo os arregláis para evitar que vengan al castillo?  
- Hay una serie de encantamientos especiales que impiden… ¡Maldición, Draco! Dime que no es cierto que esa maldita sabelotodo haya averiguado lo que eres.  
- Lo ha averiguado y por cierto que es un respiro poder hablar con alguien como ella una vez lo sabe todo.** – Me sonreí – **No me tiene miedo, sabe que no puedo hacerle daño porque mis promesas me atan, por lo demás… una cosa llevó a la otra y es un agradable cambio para mis noches de soledad.  
- ¿Y cuando deje de ser un divertimento qué harás con ella?** – Preguntó serio.  
**- Cuando ocurra lo pensaré, por lo de ahora me limitaré a cuidar que no le pase nada.  
- Estás loco… no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño.  
- ¿No me has escuchado? No quiero hacerle daño, quiero que esté bien y que no le pase nada… Te aseguro que en este castillo no hay nadie más seguro conmigo que ella.** – Incluso en ese instante estaba vigilándola a través de las sombras del comedor – **Ahora mismo está cenando con una sonrisa en su rostro que yo mismo he provocado. Pansy está examinando la camisa que lleva puesta porque sabe a ciencia cierta que me pertenece. Sus amigos están entrando ahora mismo por la puerta y la miran estupefactos, Ronald Weasley está en la enfermería para que le arreglen la clavícula que se rompió al cargar contra mí –** en ese instante Severus me miró con los ojos entornados **– No puedo evitar ser más duro que una roca y él cargó a mis espaldas, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí que algo me tocaba y oí el crujido, lo siento.** – Puse los ojos en blanco **– Hermione está intentando seguir comiendo sin que la presencia de Potter y la otra Weasley le afecten, pero su sonrisa ya ha desaparecido… le preocupa un poco lo que opinarán sus amigos ahora que saben que pasó la noche conmigo.  
- ¿En serio estás atendiendo a todo eso a pesar de estar aquí?** – Me preguntó estupefacto - **¿Weasley se rompió un hueso sólo por golpearte?  
- Sí, no aceptó que ella estuviese conmigo. –** Sonreí **– Al respecto de lo demás… sí, puedo estar pendiente de eso y de mucho más mientras te escucho.**

Incluso ahora mismo estaba atendiendo a la conversación que tenía lugar en las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de perder un ápice de todo lo que estaban diciendo sin perder la ínfima parte de lo que me decía Snape.

_**- Esa camisa es de Draco –**_ decía Pansy a Blaise.  
_**- Lo sé. Reconozco las iniciales. –**_ Respondió él.  
_**- ¿Cómo demonios la ha conseguido?**_ – Se preguntó.  
_**- No tengo ni idea… pero espero enterarme en breve.**_

_**- ¿Cómo es que estás con él Hermione?**_ – Preguntó Ginebra.  
_**- Bueno… es difícil de explicar… -**_ Hermione miró a su plato.  
_**- Creo que podrías intentarlo al menos, Herms –**_ Pidió Potter.  
_**- Anoche me lo encontré, ha cambiado mucho. Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y… una cosa llevó a la otra… -**_ Hermione se sonrojó – _**El caso es que estoy genial con él… los dos tenemos intereses comunes y… -**_ es pésima mintiendo - _**…no sabría explicártelo todo Harry, sólo puedo decirte que soy muy feliz estando con él.  
- Si de verdad te hace feliz me parece bien, pero espero que no te haga daño, Hermione.**_ – Potter la miró de un modo que dejaba claro que sabía que le ocultaba algo.

**- Tendría que hablarlo con el director Draco, Dumbledore merece saber que estás pasando el tiempo con una de sus alumnas predilectas. –** decía Snape.  
**- Estoy conforme, no pienso ocultar que estoy con Hermione. Sino todo lo contrario… -** sonreí.  
**- Supongo que no habrá manera de evitarlo si te empeñas en ello… Lo que no me explico es que antes la odiabas por ser sangre sucia y ahora te refocilas con ella.  
- No me refocilo, Severus… eso que te quede muy claro. Al respecto de lo de sangre sucia y sangre limpia… te aseguro que toda la sangre es igual: roja.** – Le dejé claro con una media sonrisa – **Ahora he de irme. Te agradecería que fueses discreto en lo que respecta a nosotros cuando hables con Dumbledore y McGonagall**.

Sabía que Hermione aún estaba dándole vueltas a su cena y seguía un poco preocupada por mí. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall estuviesen al tanto de nuestra relación, estaba claro que el director no se iba a creer que teníamos una simple relación de amistad y de seguro que Lucian terminaría enterándose de todo… Me pareció que mi vida se estaba complicando por momentos y sólo llevaba una semana en el castillo, mas no por ello iba a dejar de verla, aún tengo unos cuantos ases en la manga y mientras Luc no me ordene directamente que no la vea todo va bien, me parece que conozco lo suficiente a mi sire como para adivinar que no se interpondrá en este affaire.

Entré en el comedor y supe que buena parte de los alumnos me observaron, hacía mucho tiempo que no me presentaba por allí, procuraba alejarme lo más posible de la comida, me resulta desagradable además de incómoda, no puedo evitar mirarla con desprecio y no quiero tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones de por qué no como nada. El perfume de Pansy seguía siendo un verdadero tormento pero creí que sería preferible al olor de la comida, por lo que me senté a su lado.

- **¡Dichosos los ojos, Draco!** – Dijo en cuanto ocupé el espacio a su lado en el banco.  
**- Ya pensamos que no comías nunca más… -** bromeó Crabe.  
**- Supongo que estarás bajo una dieta especial, ¿no?** – Preguntó Greg.  
**- Sí, chicos. La verdad es que no he venido a comer, sólo que no me apetecía estar solo por más tiempo.** – Sonreí.  
**- Oye, Draco… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –** Dijo Pansy.  
**- Ya la has hecho, ¿no?  
- Bueno, una además de esa… -** Replicó con una sonrisa.  
**- Claro, dispara. –** Esto iba a ser divertido.  
**- ¿Por qué lleva Hermione Granger tu camisa?** – Preguntó.  
**- Muy fácil. Porque se la di yo.** – Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y posé la cabeza en el hueco entre mis manos.  
**- ¿En serio? –** Saltó Blaise frente a ella. **- ¿Te has cepillado a la sangre sucia?  
- No… la… llames… así.** – Lo miré fijamente.  
**- De acuerdo… perdona. –** Se disculpó rápidamente. Me maldije por perder los estribos, no puedo evitar que a veces salga parte de lo que soy a relucir.  
**- A partir de ahora no quiero volver a oír esa estupidez de sangres… a ver si os dais cuenta de una vez que toda es igual. ¿Entendido? –** Dije con la mandíbula apretada y buscando la mirada de Hermione al otro lado de la gran sala. Me sonrió tímidamente y murmuró "Relájate" sabiendo que lo oiría a pesar de la distancia y el tumulto.  
**- Bien… de acuerdo. –** Pansy me miró de reojo –** De todos modos, ¿cómo es posible que tú y Granger, precisamente? No lo entiendo.  
- Pues es bastante fácil, ambos tenemos… -** me sonreí - **…intereses comunes.** – Su sangre, mi cuerpo… muy comunes. **– En realidad nos encontramos y empezamos a hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra y no estoy en absoluto desilusionado con lo que he descubierto de ella.  
- Pero no es más que… Granger. Es una Gryffindor y llevas años metiéndote con ella… ¿Lo dejaste todo de lado sólo por una conversación? –** Preguntó Blaise, un poco más confiado.  
**- No exactamente, desde que no está Voldemort la verdad es que he pasado un tiempo intentando poner en claro algunas cosas y he preferido empezar desde cero. No es tan terrible, Blaise. Es muy inteligente y además muy atractiva.  
- ¡Por favor, Draco! –** Se reía Pansy **- ¿Atractiva, Granger?  
- Te aseguro que lo es, lo que pasa es que os centráis en la diferencia entre casas, entre sangres, clases, dinero… eso no tiene ninguna importancia ya. Os guste o no, somos más parecidos de lo que nos han hecho creer.  
- Sí, claro… ¿Me estás diciendo que ese ratón de biblioteca se parece en algo a Pansy? –** Comenzó a reírse Vincent.  
**- No. Estoy diciendo que todos nos parecemos más de lo que os creéis. Ella y yo por ejemplo somos los dos que tenemos mejores notas, lo que pasa es que ella me supera en muchos conocimientos y yo nunca quise reconocer que los tenía. Además, sólo tienes que acordarte del famoso baile…. Incluso vosotros quedasteis flipados con ella.** – Sonreí.  
**- Vamos, Draco… lo que más nos alucinó fue que era la pareja de Krum.  
- Bueno, pensad lo que queráis. A partir de ahora es… -** sí iba a usar la misma etiqueta que ella, supongo que incluso un vampiro puede usarla - **…mi novia y no quiero que nadie se meta más con ella. ¿Queda claro?** – Pregunté con mi mirada clavada en ella.  
**- Cristalino. –** Respondieron Crabe y Goyle al unísono.  
**- ¿Tu novia? –** Pansy no daba crédito **– Pero… tú nunca has tenido novias… sólo amantes.  
- Me parece que es un buen momento para cambiar… Estoy harto de andar de un lado a otro sin rumbo, puede que me venga bien estar con una buena chica por una temporada larga** – Por lo menos un año, que es lo que duraré entre todos vosotros.

Todos habían terminado de cenar y me levanté con toda la rapidez que mi fingida humanidad me permitía para acercarme a las puertas, ella se levantó con lentitud y avanzó despacio por el pasillo, me miró y no supe identificar lo que significaba aquella mirada. En mi fuero interno quería que todos en aquella sala supiesen que a partir de ahora ella me pertenecía por completo pero tal como se movía parecía que no estaba de acuerdo, salí por la puerta y decidí esperar en el vestíbulo para averiguar sus intenciones.

**- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Herms?** – Preguntó Ginebra en la puerta, mirándome de reojo.  
**- No, voy a la biblioteca… quiero estudiar un volumen de Anatomía Avanzada. –** Se sonrió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas. **– No me esperes levantada. –** Me dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo y se deslizó por uno de los corredores.

Esperé a que todos se hubiesen ido para que nadie pudiese seguir mis pasos, mis compañeros de casa me miraron extrañados. No dormía en las habitaciones de Slytherin, no comía con ellos, había dejado de jugar al Quidditch, sí, definitivamente había dejado de ser un Slytherin ante sus ojos, probablemente no les afectaría que decidiese salir con Granger, de todos modos ya no formaba parte de su… clan. Me sonreí al pensar en eso mientras seguía los pasos de Hermione, no había seguido hasta la biblioteca sino que me estaba esperando al doblar la esquina, decidí jugarle una simple jugarreta, por los viejos tiempos. Me confundí con las sombras que había a mi alrededor, el pasillo dejó de estar definido por la piedra que pasó a tener la consistencia de una gelatina negra, la atravesé sin esfuerzo situándome exactamente tras ella en la posición que debería estar en el mundo normal, abandoné lentamente las sombras y la vi asomarse a la esquina del corredor de espaldas a mí. Había dejado de oír mis pasos contra la piedra y sin embargo no estaba en el pasillo esperándola, supuse que la confusión se marcaría en su rostro, no le di tiempo a reaccionar y la así con delicadeza por la cintura para obligarla a girarse, en cuanto su rostro quedó frente a mí la besé con fuerza apretando su cuerpo contra la fría pared, pronto enroscó sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, dejé escapar un gruñido de placer por mi garganta al sentirla completamente entregada a mí.

**- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?** – Preguntó jadeando en cuanto liberé su boca para descender con mis besos por su barbilla.  
**- Ventajas de ser un vampiro… -** lamí su cuello **- ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación en la torre Gryffindor?** – Susurré contra su oído al mismo tiempo que mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. **– Por favor…  
- De acuerdo… -** asintió ella **– Pero no sé cómo vamos a hacer para que entres sin que quieran matarte… -** se sonrió ella antes de dejar salir un gemido de su boca. **– Draco… para… necesito pensar y no me dejas…  
- De acuerdo, todo sea por poder continuar con la clase de "Anatomía Avanzada"** – Dije con una media sonrisa mientras la posaba en el suelo y me alejaba un paso - **¿Mejor?  
- No… -** Tembló ella apoyada contra la pared – **Me tiemblan las piernas y estoy deseando que me cojas en brazos… pero necesito pensar. –** Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, me agradaba ver lo mucho que la afectaba mi presencia. Oía su corazón latir desbocado y calmándose poco a poco… era música celestial para mis oídos. **– ****Menos mal que como Premio Anual tengo derecho a un dormitorio para mí sola, no lo he usado todavía porque me resistía a trasladar mis cosas, pero me parece que será mejor que lo haga ahora mismo.** – Hizo un gesto con su varita y supe que acababa de conjurar todas sus cosas en la habitación de la que hablaba. **– Vamos yendo hacia la torre, ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando lleguemos.  
- ¿Estás segura?** – Pregunté de camino **– Hay más salas en el castillo que podemos usar, sólo pensé que te gustaría una cama… -** hice una mueca al ver cómo cerraba los ojos y volvía a respirar hondo – **Si tantos inconvenientes te causa podemos ir a mi antiguo dormitorio en Slytherin… o podemos no hacer otra cosa que hablar y estudiar… -** propuse temiendo no comprender el latido de su corazón.  
**- Draco, nada me apetece más que el que lleguemos a ese dormitorio y nos olvidemos de los estudios por unas horas, lo único que me preocupa es meterte en la torre de Gryffindor sin que te vean. No sólo porque en cuanto pongas un pie en ella la mitad de mis compañeros quiera matarte, sino porque si logramos saltarnos esa parte no le quedará ninguna duda a nadie de qué tipo de relación tenemos en cuanto te meta en mi dormitorio y no salgas hasta el amanecer.** – Me miró con lujuria **– Quiero tenerte para mí sola las pocas horas de fin de semana que nos quedan, ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo público el lunes, por ahora no quiero tener que dar más explicaciones, sólo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía.  
- Y de mi cuerpo. –** Añadí sonriente.  
**- Ese es un extra muy agradable… **- Reprimiendo una risita.  
**- ¿Si no me parezco a mí mismo te resultaría más fácil entrar en la torre? –** Pregunté sonriente. No quería dar un paseo por las sombras para meterme en su dormitorio y sería divertido acompañarla desde un principio.  
**- Bastante más fácil, sí.** – Me miró extrañada - **¿Te vas a tomar una poción multijugos o algo por el estilo?  
- Se acabó para mí lo de tomar pociones, Hermione, mi sistema no puede asimilarlas. –** Suspiré **– Pero ser un vampiro me da unas cuantas ventajas… -** me alejé unos pasos de ella que me miraba sorprendida.

Durante el verano había pasado buena parte de las noches aprendiendo con Lucian todo lo que mi nueva condición me permitía hacer, esta parte era un poco difícil pero sería divertido ver las caras de todos los Gryffindor cuando Hermione apareciese conmigo en esa guisa. Me quité la ropa en medio del pasillo mientras ella me miraba con ojos golosos y yo le dedicaba una ceja enarcada, con un movimiento de varita envié el montón de vuelta a mi refugio antes de dársela a Hermione para que me la guardase. Me miró atónita, un mago no entrega su varita de ninguna de las maneras y mucho menos así, sin decir palabra. Contuve una carcajada al ver su rostro sorprendido antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarme.

Supongo que debió de ser algo extremadamente sorprendente incluso para ella. Pasé de ser una estatua de mármol a convertirme en un lobo blanco en apenas unos segundos. La miré con mis ojos lobunos y me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros esperando a que reaccionase, si mi hocico me lo permitiese estaría riéndome. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de continuar el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, la acompañé silenciosamente hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Entramos en la sala común y me sorprendió ver a tanta gente, en Slytherin nunca había más de cuatro personas al mismo tiempo en la sala, la mayor parte de la vida transcurría en la intimidad de las habitaciones, comprendí que le preocupase tanto el que me viesen: resultaría complicado que Draco Malfoy atravesase sin complicaciones aquella sala.

_**- ¡Hermione! –**_ La llamó Ginebra _**- ¿Qué haces con ese lobo?  
- Es una práctica para transformaciones… -**_ explicó rápidamente, al menos estaba mejorando en eso de mentir _**- …tengo que intentar que sea manso durante el mayor tiempo posible.**_ – La miré mientras me tumbaba a su lado, indicándole que no tenía pensado atacar a nadie.  
_**- ¿Puedo tocarlo? –**_ Preguntó Ginebra acercándose a mí con entusiasmo, alcé la cabeza sin saber qué esperar -_** ¡Eres increíble en transformaciones!**_ - Acariciando mi cabeza y rascándome tras las orejas, era divertido _**– Nunca seré capaz de conseguir algo tan… perfecto. Parece un lobo de verdad… ¡Ven Harry!**_ – Llamó a Potter. _**– Mira qué logrado está…  
- No creo que sea recomendable que te acerques tanto, Ginny.**_ – Me miró a distancia – _**Se supone que el trabajo es mantenerlo manso, pero no creo que llegue al punto de corderito. –**_ Miró a Hermione – _**No recuerdo que McGonagall dijese nada acerca de esto en clase…  
- Es un trabajo extra para añadir a las calificaciones. –**_ Explicó con rapidez antes de fingir un bostezo _**- Bueno, me voy a dormir. Estoy agotada… -**_ Me levanté y comencé a seguirla.  
_**- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a dormir con ese bicho… ¿Y si deja de ser manso? –**_ Preguntó Potter.  
_**- Harry, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control… -**_ sonriendo divertida. _**– Estoy completamente a salvo con él en mi habitación, créeme**_ – Guiñándole un ojo mientras contenía la risa.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso de la torre donde había una puerta sencilla, Hermione la abrió con un gesto de su varita y me dejó entrar. Recuperé mi forma humana en cuanto cerró la puerta. Me miró sorprendida de nuevo. La habitación no era muy grande, ocupaba lo que sería el final de la torre y el techo estaba inclinado lo que para alguien de mi estatura era un gran inconveniente en algunas zonas, sobre todo si en lugar de hacerme un chichón rompo la piedra con mi cabeza.

**- ¿Eres un animago? –** Preguntó de inmediato.  
**- No, pero puedo convertirme en lobo o cuervo. –** Encogiéndome de hombros. **– No me preguntes cómo, no podría explicártelo… -** sonreí. **– ¿Te gustó mi idea?  
- Muy divertida y bastante más discreta que lo que tenía pensado yo… -** dijo acercándose.  
**- ¿Qué habías pensado?** – Pregunté tomando su mano para acortar la distancia entre los dos.  
**- Pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry.** – Acariciando mi abdomen – **Aunque eso significase que él supiese que tú estabas en la torre, conmigo…  
- En tu habitación… -** besándola – **Eso lo mataría de preocupación…  
- Yo me moriría de vergüenza si supiesen que estás aquí…** - dijo recorriendo mi espalda con sus delicadas manos. – **Que supiesen lo que estamos haciendo…  
- Sólo estamos estudiando Anatomía Avanzada… -** repliqué cogiéndola en brazos con cuidado - **¿Preparada para la segunda lección?** – Llevándola hasta la cama.

Me recreé en su cuerpo a medida que iba desnudándola, acariciándolo y besándolo con lentitud, deteniéndome en los puntos que le arrancaban jadeos entrecortados, ella luchaba por atraerme hacia sí, mas no le dejé hacerlo, quería recorrerla por completo y memorizar cada milímetro de piel aquella noche para poder disfrutar hasta el último gemido que le arrancase. Llegó el momento en que su cuerpo temblaba por el deseo de tenerme contra ella, las posibles inhibiciones que le quedasen habían desaparecido por completo, buscaba mis labios con voracidad y me urgía a hundirme en ella… En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. La miré con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me apartaba de ella para situarme junto a la puerta, esperando su reacción.

**- ¿Quién es?** – Preguntó con voz ronca mirándome con ojos encendidos de deseo antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina a la puerta.  
**- Soy Harry… ¿Puedo entrar? –** Puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y me miró lastimosamente mientras se mordía el labio, el rubor de sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza y sí con la excitación que la embargaba.  
**- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?** – Preguntó en un quejido.  
**- No, Hermione… tenemos que hablar. –** Dijo con tono serio. Algo me decía que quería discutir el que estuviese saliendo conmigo, me sonreí ante lo divertido de la situación.  
**- De acuerdo. Espera un momento –** Me miró de nuevo mordiéndose el labio, claramente estaba maldiciendo a su amigo mentalmente por privarle de mi cuerpo - **¿Puedes volver a hacerlo? –** Me susurró, supe que se refería a que me convirtiese en lobo.  
**- No, creo que me quedaré como estoy. –** Sonreí maliciosamente al ver la mirada de terror que me dirigió. **– Será divertido.  
- Para ti.** – Maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba un albornoz y me daba la sábana **– Al menos tápate un poco…** - Abrió la puerta conteniéndose para no darme con ella en las narices por muy poco, supongo que recordó que la puerta se haría añicos antes de hacerme daño con ella **– Pasa, Harry.** – Dijo cortante. **– Espero que sea realmente importante porque te aseguro que no estoy de humor para estupideces.  
- Lo siento, sé que dijiste que ibas a dormir… -** entró en la habitación sin verme todavía pues estaba tras la puerta, de todos modos podía ver que la cama estaba deshecha de un modo extraño para alguien que se supone está a punto de dormir **- …supongo que te estaba costando un poco encontrar el sueño –** Se giró en el mismo momento en que Hermione cerraba la puerta y yo quedé a la vista tras ella, sólo cubierto a medias con la sábana.  
**- No, Harry… no estaba precisamente a punto de dormir. –** Murmuró Hermione con la espalda envarada, resistiéndose a mirarme.  
**- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Cómo lo has metido en tu cuarto? –** Preguntó estupefacto.  
**- Buenas noches, Potter. –** Saludé divertido.  
**- ¿Te acuerdas del lobo blanco? –** Dijo Hermione – **Aquí lo tienes. –** Señalándome – **Y no creo que sea necesario que te explique con pelos y señales lo que hace aquí –** Sabía que lo estaba atravesando con la mirada. **- ¿Qué es eso tan importante? –** Suspiró sentándose en un sofá.  
**- Venía a preguntarte si estabas completamente segura de lo que hacías al salir con él… También para decirte que no pienso como Ron y que Ginny está de acuerdo conmigo…** - Le explicó sin dejar de observarme.  
**- No te preocupes por mí, Potter.** – Sonreí mientras me acercaba a la cama pasando por su lado **– Puedes hablar con entera libertad –** Tumbándome sobre mi costado izquierdo para ver la expresión de Hermione que estaba cargada de ansiedad hacia mí y de reproche hacia Potter. – **Haz como si no estuviese aquí.  
- Harry, no espero que lo comprendas pero te aseguro que sé lo que hago.** – Le replicó Hermione – **Me duele saber que Ronald piense que os he traicionado sólo por estar con Draco, pero en cierto modo me lo esperaba… tampoco se tomó muy bien que saliese con Krum en cuarto. –** Suspiró **– Gracias por no odiarme igual que él.  
- No te odia, lo que pasa es que está dolido… -** Suspiró Potter **– Lo cierto es que estaba dándole vueltas a pedirte que salieses con él. –** Me miró de reojo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de Hermione.  
**- No lo quiero de ese modo y tú lo sabes…** - Respondió ella jugando con el cordón del albornoz.  
**- Sí… ya… pero… ¿Malfoy? –** Preguntó señalándome - **¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Esconderte en la habitación para tener sexo con él y nada más?  
- Harry, lo estás malinterpretando… hay muchas más cosas de Draco que me atraen además de su cuerpo.** – Suspiró mirándome hambrienta – **Aunque en este preciso instante no sea capaz de pensar en nada más por su culpa.** – Cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarse. **– Tienes el don de la oportunidad, Harry. Esta conversación podíamos tenerla en cualquier otro momento…  
- Me parece uno bastante apropiado ya que lo has metido a escondidas en la torre y en tu habitación. Eso no es propio de ti, has roto veinte normas sólo para pasar la noche con él… -** Protestó.  
**- Y rompería todas sólo por estar con él, Harry. Al menos él me hace sentir deseada por algo más que mi cerebro.  
- No empieces con eso, no creemos que sólo tengas cerebro, Herms.** – Potter puso los ojos en blanco. **– Muchos chicos te miran sin que tú te des cuenta… podrías salir con alguno de ellos en vez de hacerlo con él.  
- Pues ninguno se ha atrevido a decirme nada y no pienso dejar a Draco sólo porque no te parezca la mejor elección.  
- ¿Por qué estás con él?** – Preguntó de nuevo  
**- Ya te lo he dicho…  
- No… ¿Qué pasó anoche para que de pronto aceptases estar con él?** – Reformuló la pregunta.  
**- Me salvó la vida en muchos sentidos, Harry…** - mirándome ahora de un modo diferente, agradecida, cariñosa, cálida…  
**- ¿Y por eso te lanzaste a sus brazos? Yo te salvé la vida muchas veces y no recuerdo que te comportases así.  
- Porque te veo como un amigo, incluso como un hermano… no sería capaz de darte algo más allá de un beso en la mejilla y lo sabes. No sólo evitó que muriese de un modo horrible anoche sino que además estuvimos hablando un poco de nosotros mismos…** - sin abandonar mis ojos, como si me pidiese permiso para hablar – **Es verdad cuando te digo que tenemos mucho más en común de lo que parece… los dos hemos pasado por cosas que nos han separado del resto y no nos encontramos cómodos intentando comportarnos como si fuésemos del montón. Incluso tú comprendes eso, no te gusta que te estén recordando en todo momento que eres el que acabó con Voldemort o que eres el único que ha sobrevivido a un avada… -** suspiró – **Simplemente acepta que estoy con él, nada más. ¿Tan difícil es?** – Le preguntó mirándolo esperanzada.  
**- No… no es muy difícil, pero no creo que el resto del colegio lo acepte tan bien como Ginny y yo, puede que sean más de la opinión de Ron… ¿Has pensado en eso? – **Dirigiéndose a mí.  
**- No le pasará nada mientras esté conmigo, Potter… -** Le aseguré – **No creo que nadie se atreva a siquiera hacer un comentario hiriente en mi presencia, ni tampoco en mi ausencia… -** Sonreí maliciosamente.  
**- Supongo que no… -** Me miró como si estuviese estudiándome **– Has cambiado. Pareces más peligroso, ¿lo sabías?  
- Sí, pero no soy peligroso para Hermione. Es la persona más segura del castillo en estos momentos.** – Guiñándole un ojo a ella. **– Ahora si eres tan amable de dejarnos a solas, creo que Hermione está deseosa de continuar con lo que interrumpiste. Anatomía Avanzada, ¿verdad, cariño?** – Riéndome al ver cómo Potter se sonrojaba ante la alusión de que nos había interrumpido en mitad de una sesión de sexo.

Sin embargo no parecía del todo deseoso por irse, una parte de sí mismo parecía pensar que Hermione no estaba del todo segura conmigo a solas. Aproveché que me miraba fijamente en ese momento y decidí que a partir de entonces le cayese un poco mejor a Potter. Supongo que Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo cambiaba el ambiente entre su amigo y yo a medida que mi sonrisa se iba haciendo mucho más encantadora por momentos. No era un ataque en toda regla, sólo estaba potenciando ligeramente aquel rastro de duda que Hermione había plantado sobre él con su conversación. Mis ligeros esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con una sonrisa por su parte… me levanté y avancé hacia él con el brazo extendido.

**- Harry… ¿No creerás en serio que voy a hacerle daño a Hermione?** - Su mano estrechó la mía.  
**- No, por supuesto… comprendo que si le salvaste la vida ayer…** - Balbuceó.  
**- Exacto.** – Aumenté mi sonrisa, convirtiéndola en un gesto completamente dedicado a él **– Y supongo que no te importaría dejarnos a solas, ¿verdad? –** Dejando caer en la frase la sensación de que me haría muy desgraciado si no lo hiciese.  
**- Claro, claro… -** su mano aún sujetaba la mía **– Perdona la intromisión. –** Mirando nuestras manos unidas y volviendo a mirarme a mí, parecía desilusionado por tener que soltarme.  
**- Y no vas a decirle a nadie que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?** – Comenté sin dejar de darle a entender que sería como una traición hacia mí el que lo hiciese.  
**- A nadie, por supuesto.** – Corroboró con una luminosa sonrisa **– Puedes estar tranquilo, Draco… mis labios están sellados.  
- Gracias, Harry… -** Solté su mano y percibí cómo se resistía a irse pero al final obedecía y nos dejaba de nuevo a solas. **– Bien, querida… ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? –** Miré a Hermione con absoluta lascivia – **Aunque quizás deberíamos empezar desde un principio… ¿no crees?  
- Ni en broma… Primero me explicas qué demonios le has hecho a Harry. –** Dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
**- Por supuesto… -** me encogí de hombros, sin embargo la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama antes de que pudiese protestar – **Así estarás más cómoda… -** dije sonriéndome **– Simplemente he hecho que le caiga bien… eso es todo.** – Besándola para que no pudiese replicarme **– Ahora creo que es momento de seguir con las clases de anatomía…** - sonreí – **mañana hablamos de lo que quieras… -** obligándola a darme la espalda para poder comenzar a besarla desde su nuca hacia la perfecta curva de su trasero como meta - **…ahora tienes que empezar a descubrir unos cuantos músculos nuevos…  
- Draco…** - jadeó - **¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?** – Intentando girarse para mirarme.  
**- Hermione…-** besándola – **Es preferible que te quites de la mente a Potter… -** acariciando con un dedo su columna vertebral, provocándole un escalofrío - **…te aseguro que no le he hecho daño y nada que sea irreparable.  
- Para… Por favor…-** jadeó mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura – **Quiero hablar…  
- ¿No puedes esperar hasta que sea de día?** – Pregunté sonriente.  
**- No, porque tú estarás imitando a las estatuas para entonces. –** Suspiré un poco frustrado, era incapaz de dejarlo ir.  
**- Muy bien, tú mandas.** – Me encogí de hombros e hice que se girase – **Eres tú la que quería estudiar anatomía en un principio.** – Me senté en el sillón que había ocupado ella **– No tengo ningún inconveniente en que pasemos toda la noche hablando.  
- ¿En serio?** – Preguntó ella buscándome, parece que no me di cuenta y me moví demasiado rápido – **Pero no tiene que ser toda la noche…  
- Lo comprendo, tienes que dormir **– Sonreí maliciosamente viendo cómo ella se enfurruñaba un poco, todavía no tiene muy claras sus prioridades.  
**- ¿No te enfadas porque quiera saber qué le has hecho a mi amigo antes que disfrutar contigo? -** Preguntó enarcando una ceja y acercándose a mí.  
**- En absoluto.** – Tomándola por la cintura para atraerla a mí **– Estoy muy lejos de enfadarme, es más, me resulta divertido ver tu confusión.  
- Pero… antes parecías tan… deseoso de… y ahora estás tan tranquilo.** – La senté en mi regazo.  
**- Hermione, no te preocupes por mí… En serio, estoy bien.** – La abracé sonriente. – **Veamos, tu gran preocupación es qué le hice a Harry… pues simplemente potencié todo lo que puede llegar a hacerme atractivo para vosotros… Me centré en seducirlo, nada más. Aunque algo me dice que puede que vuestros amigos no estén muy de acuerdo con lo bien que le voy a caer ahora a Harry. –** Me reí un poco.  
**- ¿Puedes deshacerlo? –** Me preguntó mirándome ligeramente enfadada.  
**- Puedo intentarlo… -** suspiré – **Pero te advierto que si lo dejo como está al menos no nos dará problemas para vernos.  
- Me da igual, quiero que sea Harry, no lo que a ti te convenga. –** Repuso enfurruñada.  
**- De acuerdo, lo haré.** – Convine a regañadientes.  
**- ¿Por qué me haces caso? –** Preguntó.  
**- ¿Por qué no debería hacértelo?** – Sonreí.  
**- No soy más que una humana enfurruñada con la que te acuestas…** - repuso con un suspiro recostándose contra mi pecho.  
**- Creí que eras mi novia. –** Sonreí al sentir cómo ella reaccionaba ante esa declaración – **Se supone que he de cumplir tus caprichos, incluso aquellos con los que no esté totalmente de acuerdo. –** Alzó la cabeza y me miró **– Sí, Hermione, a partir del lunes serás mi novia a los ojos de todo Hogwarts, ve preparándote para eso. –** Tomé su mentón con mi mano en un gesto cariñoso antes de besarla **– Puede que a algunas chicas no les haga gracia que a partir de ahora esté contigo… y las mujeres podéis ser muy crueles.  
- ¿En serio quieres que todos lo sepan? ¿No te traerá problemas? –** Estaba preocupada.  
**- Estoy completamente seguro de que podré soportar cualquier rapapolvo que quieran echarme y lo único que necesito es que te mantengas firme en tu negativa cuando te pregunten si te he mordido… ¿Harás eso por mí?** – Acariciando su cuello en el punto en que la había mordido la noche anterior precisamente. Ella asintió con los ojos entrecerrados  
**- ¿No has mordido a nadie más que a mí desde que llegaste? –** Ahora estaba curiosa.  
**- Salvando al león del que me alimenté, no he mordido a nadie más. Ya te dije que no necesito alimentarme muy a menudo, podría sobrevivir durante meses sin necesidad de beber una sola gota de sangre, pero es un placer demasiado maravilloso como para privarme de ello.  
- ¿Por eso no estás enfadado porque te haya dicho que prefería hablar contigo a que siguiésemos con lo que habíamos empezado?** – Jugando con mi cabello entre sus dedos.  
**- No, disfrutar contigo es diferente… Ahora mi percepción del tiempo ha cambiado mucho, sé que dispongo de toda la eternidad para disfrutar de aquello que desee. –** sonreí mirándola a los ojos **– Soy más paciente de lo que era antes porque tengo muy claro que terminaré obteniendo lo que deseo… como por ejemplo tenerte en esa cama suspirando por mí… -** acariciando su espalda desnuda **– Lo que no me costará mucho de ese tiempo… -** recibiendo sus besos.  
**- Eso también es lo que hace que me atraigas más todavía…** - acomodándose sobre mí – **Me parece que sólo les das la impresión de peligro a los demás…** - abrazando mi cuello **– Para mí destilas tranquilidad y paciencia, me das una seguridad maravillosa… supongo que me pareces incluso muy maduro, no aparentas diecisiete años en absoluto.  
- Gracias, me he esforzado durante todo el verano para poder controlarme, supongo que eso es lo que tú percibes… el proceso de aprendizaje unido a que ahora soy un vampiro me ha hecho muy diferente.**

Volví a unir mis labios a los suyos mientras descendía con mis manos por su espalda hasta asir sus caderas para acercarla aún más a lo que tan bien le demostraría que la conversación había llegado a su fin, un gemido de aceptación me confirmó que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, mas no sentí la necesidad de llevarla aún a la cama, a pesar de que podría hacerlo sin que siquiera se percatase de ello hasta que la tendiese sobre la misma… Deseé que en esta ocasión fuese ella la que llevase la iniciativa lo más posible.

Me sorprendió gratamente cuando se movió ligeramente y descubrí lo mucho que deseaba tenerme en su interior de nuevo, aquello era infinitamente más agradable que hablar de mis nuevas habilidades o de la necesidad de sangre de mi sistema, ese solo pensamiento hizo que mis colmillos aflorasen levemente, algo que ella aprovechó con rapidez al rozarlos con su lengua y hacerse una minúscula herida que de inmediato prendió en mí el deseó de tenerla otra vez al completo… se alzó con cuidado para volver a descender lentamente para envolverme con una delicadeza que casi resulta una tortura para mis aguzados sentidos, su cuerpo cálido y sedoso me rodeaba por completo. Su olor y su sangre activaban mi apetito por ella en todos los sentidos de la palabra, su mirada anhelante y pícara me instaba a que decidiese qué prefería…

Como le había dicho, los vampiros somos egoístas y avariciosos… queremos todo y no dudamos en conseguir aquello que tanto ansiamos. Me moví con lentitud bajo ella mientras atrapaba uno de sus pechos en mi boca, horadé la tierna carne y el líquido me inundó… sus jadeos llenaron la habitación mientras temblaba contra mí por el intenso placer que ella estaba sintiendo… cerré las heridas lamiéndolas con mi lengua, sólo había tomado unas pocas gotas… Me levanté sin romper nuestra unión y la llevé a la cama, no podía esperar para hacerle descubrir los distintos lugares en los que podía llegar a manar su sangre proporcionándole tanto placer en el proceso que al día siguiente sería incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

------------------------------------------

_Al fin veis algo más de lo que permiten los nuevos poderes de Draco, puede caminar entre las sombras, encandilar o amedrentar a la gente con una mirada o el tono de su voz y también se puede convertir en lobo o cuervo… Van perfilándose sólo unas pocas cosas de las muchas que puede llegar a hacer… _

_Por lo de ahora no se puede quejar cierta serpiente porque le he puesto a su querido Snape y creo que la dama Elhora tampoco puede llegar a tener muchas quejas… (conste que tenía el capítulo escrito desde mucho antes de su solicitud) jejeje_

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ya estoy poniéndome con el séptimo…._

_Besos,  
Madie_

_PS: He editado los anteriores para que no quede tan junto el texto, igualmente he añadido negrita a los diálogos, en cursiva van aquellos que no suceden del todo frente a Draco, lo que oye a través de las sombras o como en este caso convertido en lobo.;) Gracias por el aviso, Peter._


	7. Acción

_Bueno, un capítulo más… no sabría explicaros exactamente cómo va a avanzar esta historia, ni yo lo tengo muy claro, lo que sí sé es que a medida que voy escribiendo se van entremezclando algunas ideas en mi cabeza, de todos modos… _

_Disfrutadlo… _

------------------------------------------

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Hermione no había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche porque la había mantenido en un estado constante de excitación, mas ahora debía volver a mi refugio, antes de que las sombras no me permitiesen salir sin ser visto de la torre. Sentí cómo temblaba por última vez bajo mi cuerpo y me ofrecía su cuello para que la mordiese de nuevo, quise resistirme pues no quería dejarla demasiado debilitada pero la arteria pulsante me llamaba y sus brazos me atraían de nuevo hacia ella…

**- Tengo que irme, Hermione…** - Levantándome de la cama.  
**- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?** – Preguntó aún con la respiración agitada. Me sonreí al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.  
**- No puedo. Soy demasiado peligroso cuando estoy descansando… no quiero hacerte daño. –** Recogiendo mi varita y haciendo aparecer unos pantalones para poder cubrirme y dejar de ser una tentación para ella **– Necesito descansar, en cuanto se acerca el sol mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que descanse.** – Me acerqué para besar de nuevo sus labios – **Pero seré todo tuyo en cuanto comience a atardecer.  
- No podremos repetir lo de esta noche durante la semana… necesitaré dormir –** Riéndose mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo para ponerse **– Supongo que no estaría de más que te acompañe hasta la salida.  
- No es necesario, puedo irme sin ser visto de una manera mucho más cómoda, tú duerme un poco.** – Riéndome mientras la devolvía a la cama – **Necesitas descansar mucho más que yo.** – Sus brazos se anclaron en mi cuello para impedir que me alejase – **Hermione, si se alza el sol y aún estoy aquí tendré que irme igualmente pero no podré hacerlo de un modo discreto. –** Besándola al ver que hacía un mohín. **– No puedo usar buena parte de mis habilidades durante el día…** - mirándola divertido – **No habría sombras que me ocultasen ni tampoco podrías pasear con el lobo blanco… me acompañarías a mí, a Draco Malfoy, por las escaleras y la sala de Gryffindor y puede que me viese algún madrugador que le iría con el cuento a todos los demás… entonces tendrías que soportar un interrogatorio completo sin tenerme cerca para apoyarte…  
- No es eso… es que me gustaría poder dormir… contigo –** dijo en un murmullo.  
**- Si quieres puedo hacer que te duermas en el acto y de ese modo no te enterarías de que me voy…  
- No es lo mismo, sé que no estarás a mi lado cuando despierte… -** Protestó con un suspiro de resignación **- ¡Vete a tu cubil! –** Aceptó al fin.

Entendía su frustración, a mí también me gustaría poder quedarme con ella y abrazarla mientras duerme, pero no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia ni un segundo estando a su lado… si tan solo el letargo se apoderase de mí teniéndola tan cerca, las consecuencias serían terribles. Podría llegar a matarla sin siquiera darme cuenta y no deseo eso. Me metí en el armario con una sonrisa pues era el lugar más oscuro de la habitación, de inmediato las sombras me rodearon y entré en el Abismo… ya no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, ni siquiera la inminente llegada del sol me podía afectar allí pues estaba congelado en el mismo punto y no se movería hasta que saliese de nuevo a la realidad.

Descendí por las sombras, a mi alrededor se arremolinaban los Demonios del Abismo, horrendos y hambrientos como siempre, esperando que cometiese algún error para saltar sobre mí. Algunos me conocían de la primera vez que había entrado con Lucian en el Abismo mas no por ello me perdonarían la vida si perdiese el control de las sombras aunque fuese un solo segundo. No les hice caso y seguí mi camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al punto en que deseaba salir de la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Había decidido trabajar en el proyecto de la Cámara de los Secretos hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiese más.

Me situé en el medio de la cripta y observé a mi alrededor. No es que fuese un lugar muy acogedor precisamente, lo primero que hice fue eliminar los restos de la estancia del Basilisco, limpiar todo el moho y el musgo que se había acumulado por todas partes a causa de la humedad. Miré las estatuas de serpientes que flanqueaban el pasadizo, con un gesto de varita se convirtieron en hermosas estatua de ninfas mucho más agradables para la vista. Estaba pensando en todo lo que quería modificar en aquel lugar cuando guardé la varita en el bolsillo y los cambios comenzaron a producirse igualmente, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba atado a ella para poder ejecutar mi magia, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro a medida que toda la cámara se iba modificando en el orden de mis deseos.

Los estanques quedaron totalmente limpios y se rodearon de macetas florecientes, los muros fueron engalanados con estatuas de la Grecia clásica que sostenían antorchas para iluminar mejor la cámara. Una de las paredes cercanas al busto se cubrió de estanterías repletas de libros y a los pies unos agradables sofás para poder leer cómodamente. El busto de Salazar desapareció y tras él encontré una cámara aún más grande que decidí convertir en dormitorio, una gran cama de cortinajes aterciopelados apareció en el medio de una mullida alfombra.

Continué con la remodelación hasta que mi cuerpo sintió que el sol se acercaba a su cénit, aunque al estar bajo tierra podía permanecer despierto sin inconvenientes, mi aún joven cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Me tumbé en la cama y mi último pensamiento consciente fue para Hermione, deseaba saber qué haría en el tiempo que estaba en letargo. No había cesado de concentrarme en ella y en las sombras que estaban a su alrededor para saber qué había estado haciendo. Había dormido hasta media mañana y salía de la ducha en el mismo instante en que yo me acostaba. Esperaba que sus amigos no la molestasen en mi ausencia.

Me parecía muy curioso el modo en que estaba llevando aquello que habíamos empezado, por momentos no reconocía a la Hermione que hacía mohines pero me parecía encantadora en esos instantes. Realmente se estaba esforzando por ser todo lo normal que podía llegar a ser con su increíble intelecto y el hecho de que su novio era un vampiro, un Slytherin y su antiguo enemigo. Pero ella conseguía sacar lo poco de humano que quedaba en mí, no le importaban ya todas las rivalidades entre casas y quedaba claro que ya no me consideraba su enemigo, ni siquiera me temía a pesar de haber bebido su sangre en varias ocasiones. A ese respecto debía contenerme en lo sucesivo, por muy deliciosa que fuese su sangre no podía estar bebiendo de ella continuamente o le provocaría una anemia.

Pensé en las posibles reacciones del resto de los alumnos cuando el lunes nos mostrásemos abiertamente, sin escondernos… supuse que unos cuantos reaccionarían de un modo similar a Weasley o Severus, aún era muy pronto para que pudiesen aceptar que los que habíamos sido Mortífagos nos estábamos reformando, aunque puede que ninguno hubiese tenido un cambio tan radical como el mío, por supuesto. De todos modos estaba claro que no íbamos a recibir muchas palmaditas en la espalda sino más bien miradas de odio y reproche. Me preocupaba cómo podría sobrellevarlo Hermione que hasta el momento era un ejemplo a seguir para todos los alumnos, por mucho que le molestase eso. Encontraría rechazo también entre los profesores, muy probablemente Severus se ensañaría con ella en sus clases y puede McGonagall la tratase con una frialdad mucho mayor a la que acostumbraba a usar para distanciarse de los Gryffindor. También le daba vueltas a lo que diría Dumbledore al respecto, no en vano estaba rozando los límites que él me había impuesto para estar allí.

El atardecer llegó y con él se desentumeció mi cuerpo. Me levanté y me di un baño en el estanque que ahora tenía las aguas limpias y ligeramente perfumadas. Mientras me vestía, una camiseta y un pantalón negros, busqué a Hermione por la penumbra del castillo… sonreí al verla sentada en la biblioteca rodeada de libros y rollos de pergamino… sola. Volví a introducirme en el Abismo, los Demonios no dijeron nada, tan sólo gruñeron un poco esta vez. Salí de las sombras justo tras ella, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, apenas podía detectar un corazón latiendo lentamente a varios metros de distancia, el olor a naftalina me dijo que era la Señora Pince, por eso nadie vio cómo descendía sobre su nuca y la besaba con dulzura. Se erizó el vello de su cuello y emitió un ligero ronroneo ante la suave caricia de mis labios, se levantó para enfrentarme y así poder besarme ella también.

El sabor de sus labios me hizo olvidar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío encendió mi deseo por ella y por su sangre, de inmediato los colmillos asomaron otra vez y ella lo aprovechó rápidamente al acariciarlos y hacerse una herida en la lengua… El olor y el sabor de su sangre me invadió totalmente, era consciente de que la bibliotecaria podría llegar a sorprendernos mas ese detalle sólo aumentaba mi excitación. Lentamente mis manos subieron por sus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura, sus muslos desnudos bajo la falda se estremecieron ante el contacto de mis manos gélidas pero en lugar de asustarse o siquiera importarle ese detalle sus manos se volvieron atrevidas bajo mi camiseta. Aparté los libros de la mesa con cuidado de que no cayesen y entonces alertasen a la Señora Pince, recliné el cuerpo de Hermione sobre la mesa sin dejar de besarla, ambos deseábamos volver a unirnos tras tanto tiempo separados, el apetito de ella por mi cuerpo era equivalente al que yo sentía por su sangre… ninguno de los dos era capaz de recordar las promesas que nos habíamos hecho durante el día de contenernos. De un tirón eliminé la poca tela que se interponía entre los dos y me hundí en ella lentamente, absorbiendo con mi boca los gemidos que era incapaz de contener.

Era totalmente mía. Abandonada al placer, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada fija en los míos, su blusa abierta para mí, la falda enroscada en su cintura… los libros olvidados a su alrededor y su cabello esparcido sobre ellos, era una imagen totalmente erótica que me enardecía e instaba a morderla. No creo que jamás alguien pudiese llegar a imaginarse a Hermione de ese modo, ni siquiera Weasley en sus sueños más húmedos podía evocar algo tan sensual como ella entregada por completo de ese modo a mí. El aroma de los libros y la madera vieja se mezclaba con el de ella convirtiéndose en un perfume totalmente embriagador para mis sentidos, no era capaz de pensar ya en otra cosa que no fuese ella… no me importaba nada más que darle todo el placer que pudiese en el lapso de tiempo que nos concediese aquello que estuviese haciendo la bibliotecaria.

Pronto sus caricias se hicieron más urgentes, sus brazos y sus piernas se anclaron a mí, buscó mis labios voraz para que acallase sus gritos… la alcé de la mesa y la apoyé contra una de las estanterías, algunos libros se hundieron tras ella mas no nos importaba ya… algunos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, sabíamos que aquello atraería a la bibliotecaria pero estábamos demasiado concentrados en el culmen de nuestro placer como para percatarnos de ese detalle minúsculo. Los pasos que se acercaban coincidieron con el último suspiro de Hermione contra mis labios, había conseguido contenerme y no la había mordido en aquella ocasión.

Con rapidez recompuse su aspecto aunque los restos de su tanga fueron a parar a uno de mis bolsillos, se sentó aún con la mirada desenfocada y una sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas ardiendo por la combinación de vergüenza, calor, pasión, nervios a flor de piel… Me senté frente a ella divertido tras recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo. La bibliotecaria apareció escasos segundos después y nos miró con ojo clínico, sabía que habíamos hecho algo que no era apropiado en aquel lugar pero no sabía qué ni tampoco tenía ningún tipo de prueba que se lo indicase. Se fue murmurando por lo bajo tras decirnos que pronto tendríamos que irnos de allí. Miré a Hermione por encima del libro que había abierto para dar mayor credibilidad a la farsa, su ojos brillaban, sus mejillas eran una invitación maravillosa y sus labios estaban hinchados por mis besos, si no fuese porque quería hablar tranquilamente con ella y no resultaría posible burlar de nuevo a la Señora Pince volvería a tomarla allí mismo por segunda vez.

Me contuve y simplemente le hice un gesto para que nos fuésemos, recogí sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir con su mochila cargada al hombro cuando me recordó que aún no era lunes. Me miró anhelante, realmente quería que no nos mostrásemos hasta el lunes, en cierto modo la comprendo, aunque después tendremos mayor libertad, todos nos estarán mirando con lupa cada cosa que hagamos. Me sonreí y le di la mochila mientras comenzaba a desnudarme de nuevo, en esta ocasión ella guardó mi ropa junto con sus libros, aunque igualmente se deleitó con mi cuerpo desnudo enarcando una ceja mientras se relamía… Me sonreí pues poco a poco iba despertando en ella una Hermione que dejaba a un lado sus inhibiciones, una Hermione que me encantaba.

Me convertí en lobo y troté a su lado acariciando de vez en cuando sus piernas con mi hocico, podía oler perfectamente el resultado de nuestro encuentro en su piel y tenía que concentrarme para no ser un lobo salido y por tanto llamar todavía más la atención. Avanzábamos por los pasillos y supuse que nos dirigíamos a la sala en la que había empezado nuestra relación. Los alumnos con los que nos encontrábamos me miraban extrañados pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que nos encontramos con Blaise y Pansy.

_**- Buenas noches, Granger.**_ – Saludó Blaise con una sonrisa. Hermione se quedó sorprendida y yo me rocé contra sus piernas para darle seguridad.  
_**- Buenas noches, Zabini… Parkinson –**_ Devolvió el saludo educadamente.  
_**- ¿Has visto a Draco?**__ –_ Le preguntó Pansy con una mueca maliciosa.  
_**- No, hoy no le he visto todavía.**__ –_ Respondió Hermione sin dejarse intimidar, por el contrario yo comencé a gruñir levemente, no me gustaba el tono con el que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.  
_**- Curiosa mascota. –**_ Dijo Blaise al verme - _**¿Se lleva bien con la bola de pelo de tu gato? ¿O se lo ha comido?  
- Se llevan estupendamente, gracias por preguntar… -**_ Suspiró _**- ¿Queréis algo más o puedo dejar de ver vuestras caras de serpiente?**_ – Intentó contra atacar.  
_**- No le dices lo mismo a Draco, ¿verdad?**_ – Blaise dio un paso hacia ella y entonces me puse en medio, enseñándole los dientes y gruñendo sin disimulo – _**Apártate, chucho.  
- Zabini, deberías atender en clase… -**_ Le dijo Hermione con tono divertido – _**Es un lobo no un perro y lo que le diga a Malfoy no es de tu incumbencia.  
- Pero pronto lo será Granger… -**_ riéndose – _**Las conquistas de Draco no duran más de una semana… luego vendrás corriendo a mí, como todas las demás.  
- Permíteme que lo dude… no eres ni la milésima parte de lo que es él… no hay nada que pudiese llegar a interesarme ni lo más mínimo en alguien tan… ¿cómo lo diría?**_ – lo miró sarcástica - _**¿Inferior? ¿No has leído nunca el Profeta?**_ – Riéndose de lo lindo _**– Sólo salgo con hombres adultos y fuertes como Krum, Potter o Malfoy… ¿Qué se me perdería con alguien como tú? –**_ Acarició mi lomo en un gesto cariñoso y tranquilizador – _**Vámonos, cielo… no merece la pena que te molestes ni en gruñirles… **_

Siguió caminando por los pasillos y al final terminamos entrando de nuevo en la torre de Gryffindor, si tenía en mente ir a algún otro sitio está claro que el encuentro con los que yo creía mis amigos le había afectado los suficiente como para decantarse por ir a un sitio en el que se sentía segura. Cuando cruzamos la sala común me fijé que Weasley estaba sentado en un sofá y la miraba con nostalgia por unos segundos antes de apretar la mandíbula y volver su atención al tablero de ajedrez que había entre él y Potter.

_**- ¡Espera, Hermione!**_ – La llamó este último.  
_**- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?**_ – Se giró y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo dirigida a mí ella también me miró, me tumbé con las orejas gachas, no había tenido tiempo de eliminar lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.  
_**- ¿Te vas ya a dormir?**_ – Preguntó mientras se agachaba para acariciar mi cabeza. _**- ¿No vas a ir a cenar? –**_ Rascándome tras las orejas, la apariencia de lobo es bastante incómoda cuando se supone que eres manso _**– No fuiste a comer, deberías al menos ir a cenar –**_ Eso me alarmó. ¿No había comido nada en todo el día? Me erguí y la miré fijamente, ella suspiró con fastidio.  
_**- Harry, sólo tengo que ir a poner unas cosas en orden y quiero cambiarme, ve con Ron, está esperándote para seguir jugando.**_ – Lo instó.  
_**- Da igual, sólo estoy retrasando mi derrota total y absoluta, como siempre –**_ Se encogió de hombros -_** ¿Vas a verle hoy? –**_ Preguntó ansioso. _**- ¿Crees que podré verle yo también? Quería comentarle unos movimientos de Quidditch que se me han ocurrido… -**_ Definitivamente, tengo que borrar cualquier rastro de mi Presencia sobre él, casi parece que lo he encandilado demasiado bien.  
_**- Cuando lo vaya a ver te aviso… él también tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo de unas cosas…  
- ¡Perfecto! –**_ Se levantó y besó su mejilla antes de volver al tablero de ajedrez.

Hermione me miró significativamente, me parece que una vez que estemos en su cuarto sólo vamos a dedicarnos a hablar y a hablar… A medida que subíamos las escaleras podía escuchar la discusión de Potter y Weasley.

_**- ¿Desde cuando te cae tan bien Malfoy?**_ – Protestaba Weasley.  
_**- Tampoco es tan malo, Ron… sólo tienes que conocerlo mejor. –**_ Decía entusiasmado Potter.  
_**- Sí, claro…**_ - Respondió sarcástico el pelirrojo _**– Es encantador, durante seis años se ha dedicado a hacernos la vida imposible y ahora es super majo… ¡No me tomes el pelo, Harry!  
- Lo que pasa es que no has hablado con él como lo he hecho yo, si lo hicieses comprenderías que es mucho más simpático de lo que parece a simple vista… -**_ continuó el animado Potter.  
_**- ¡No me toques las narices, Harry! ¿Y cuándo has hablado tú con él? Si puede saberse, claro… -**_ Oh, oh.  
- _**Ayer por la noche, pero no puedo decírtelo. –**_ Para luego susurrar _**– Es un secreto que me ha pedido que le guarde.  
- ¿Qué secreto? –**_ Preguntó Weasley también en voz baja, no me gusta el cariz que está tomando esta conversación.  
_**- Si no fuese un secreto podría decírtelo, se supone que no puedo decírselo a nadie. –**_ Emití un gañido bajo, esto iba a ser un problema.  
_**- Harry, somos amigos… ¿Desde cuando guardamos secretos entre nosotros? Seguro que no querían que se lo dijeses a otros, pero a mí puedes decírmelo –**_ Justo ahora Weasley tenía que descubrir que tenía cerebro.  
_**- El lobo blanco que acompaña a Hermione… -**_ dijo Harry en un susurro que no podría oír si no fuese por mis sentidos aguzados _**– en realidad es Malfoy… Ayer pasó la noche en su cuarto. –**_ Menudo bocazas está hecho Potter.  
_**- Que pasó la noche… entonces… ¡Por Merlín! –**_ Weasley acaba de caer en la cuenta de que Hermione y yo no sólo nos besamos, sino que nuestra relación es mucho más… completa. – _**Ella le ha… le permite… -**_ Al menos sigue teniendo la misma facilidad de palabra que antes.

Ya estábamos en el cuarto de Hermione y no quise seguir escuchando los balbuceos sin sentido de Weasley, en cuanto volví a mi apariencia humana y me vestí de nuevo, Hermione se sentó en el sofá y me miró evidentemente molesta. Me senté en la cama y suspiré mientras mesaba intranquilo mis cabellos. Suspiré de nuevo y alcé la mirada para encontrarme la de ella.

**- Hablaré con Blaise en cuanto tenga ocasión y no te preocupes que pienso borrar mi Presencia de Harry… al final sólo ha servido para darnos problemas. –** Me miró confusa – **Probablemente tu amigo Weasley suba en cuanto pueda a tu dormitorio para echarte en cara que he pasado la noche aquí.  
- ¡Fantástico!** – Se quejó ella apoyando la espalda contra el sofá, frustrada. - **¿Es cierto lo que dijo Zabini?  
- Sí, es cierto. Cuando terminaban conmigo luego iban tras él, lo que pasa es que ahora es muy diferente… no pienso dejarle que toque uno solo de tus cabellos –** mirándola intensamente.  
**- ¿Estás seguro de que no te cansarás de mí en una semana, Draco?** – Preguntó con tono melancólico.  
**- Completamente. Hoy en día sé a ciencia cierta que no eres una más, no te sientes intimidada porque sea un vampiro, no te afectan ni la mitad de mis poderes y te aseguro que eso es una tranquilidad que no puedo llegar a conseguir con nadie más.  
- Tenemos que estudiar…** - dijo ella con una sonrisa – **No hemos hecho otra cosa que centrarnos en tu cuerpo de infarto y no nos ha dado tiempo a cultivar esa maravillosa mente tuya.** – Guiñándome un ojo.  
**- No me importa… Estabas preciosa antes en la biblioteca… -** Levantándome y arrodillándome a su lado para quedar a la altura de sus labios - **¿Quién iba a decir que la señorita Granger era capaz de desmelenarse de una manera tan… salvaje?** – Besándola – **Weasley viene hacia aquí…  
- Que espere unos minutos… -** Devolviéndome el beso. **– Es más… -** una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios **– Tengo una idea para rematarlo.  
- No seas cruel, cariño… ¿Tengo que recordarte que es tu amigo?** – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin poder evitar que ella se pusiese de pie y me volviese a llevar a la cama, quitándome la camiseta de camino - **¿Cabe la posibilidad de que pueda permanecer vestido en esta habitación más de un minuto seguido?  
- Quisquilloso… -** subiéndose a horcajadas sobre mí y descendiendo para besarme de nuevo – **Luego puedes morderme un poco –** acariciando mis dientes con su lengua y consiguiendo lo que tanto deseaba, mis colmillos asomaron una vez más.

Es perfectamente comprensible la reacción de Weasley. Tu mejor amigo empieza a cantar las alabanzas a tu mayor enemigo, te confiesa que la chica que pensabas que algún día sería tu novia está en su cuarto con él. Evidentemente subes, no es que no creas a tu amigo, es que no crees nada que no hayas visto con tus propios ojos y quieres que se equivoque. Quieres encontrártela sentada y leyendo como siempre, la habitación vacía de hombres y llena de peluches, eso es lo que quieres encontrar… Pero sin embargo lo que encuentras es a tu amiga, la misma chica que creías que era el amor de tu vida… en la cama, encima de tu mayor enemigo medio desnudo que está metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla mientras la toca como jamás soñaste que podrías llegar a tocar a una mujer… mucho menos a ella.

**- ¡Hermione! –** Exclamó Weasley casi ahogado por el pánico…  
**- ¡Ron! –** Protestó ella - **¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? –** Levantándose para cerrarla. **- ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? –** Mirándolo furiosa **– Creí que ya no me hablabas, que era una sucia traidora para ti.  
- Pero… pero… -** nos miraba alternativamente a ella o a mí, lo comprendo perfectamente, el pobre está en shock. **- ¿Él?  
- Sí, él… ¿Tienes algún problema porque él esté aquí, conmigo?** – Preguntó ella cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Yo me recliné en la cama, observando el espectáculo… ¿Vendrían cada noche para recriminarle que se acueste conmigo? Pena que no pueda comer palomitas… **  
- Pero… ¿Estás…? ¿Va en serio?** – El pobre evidentemente no era capaz de creerlo ni siquiera viéndolo de primera mano, suspiré.  
**- Weasley, si no te importa… ¿Podrías decirle lo que sea a mi novia y dejarla libre cuanto antes? Por si no te diste cuenta estábamos en medio de algo…  
- ¡Cállate!** – Me miró furioso, mejor, prefiero que lance su ira contra mí y no contra ella. – **Le has hecho algo, la has dominado, le has lanzado un Imperius… le has dado una poción… ¡algo!  
- Ron… por favor, cálmate –** Le dijo Hermione exasperada. **– Ya os lo dije ayer durante la cena, estamos juntos y no hay ningún tipo de maldición o poción de por medio…** - Suspiró mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba junto a mí, abracé su cintura -** ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que alguien puede llegar a quererme por mí misma?  
- Cariño, creo que lo dice porque tú jamás estarías conmigo si no fuese a la fuerza… -** le dije sonriéndole.  
**- No hay nada que me obligue a hacer esto, Ron… -** Acariciando mi rostro y besándome con suavidad. **– Cuando estuviste con Lavender yo no te perseguí ni te llamé traidor…  
- ¿Vas a comparar a Lavender con Malfoy? ¡Hermione! ¡Es Malfoy!** – El pobre no tenía ni siquiera argumentos. Me daba lástima.  
**- Sí, Ron… tengo muy claro que es Draco Malfoy, no hace falta que repitas su apellido cientos de veces…** - Resopló crispada. **- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?  
- ¿Estás completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –** Dijo en un murmullo – **Ser su… fulana por una temporada. –** Me erguí, empezaba de nuevo a insultarla y eso no iba a permitírselo.  
**- Retira lo que acabas de decir… -** Levantándome por completo.  
**- Draco, tranquilízate… no sabe lo que dice.** – Intentó calmarme ella.  
**- Sí que lo sabe. Quiere hacer daño…  
- No, quiere que pierdas los estribos, nada más que eso… no le hagas caso, por favor. –** Situándose frente a mí **– Draco… -** tomando con sus manos mi rostro para obligarme a mirarla **– por favor.** – Apoyando la frente en mi pecho al darse cuenta de que no le haría nada a Weasley, no podía – **Ron, vete.  
- No has contestado a mi pregunta…** - Protestó él sin dejar de mirarme entre temeroso y desafiante.  
**- Sí, estoy completamente segura de estar con él… al menos él sabe rectificar cuando se equivoca. –** Abrazándome en busca de apoyo, la rodeé con mis brazos y besé su cabello para reafirmarle que no iba a atacarlo en ese instante…  
**- Luego no vengas a junto de mí en busca de consuelo cuando te mande a freír gárgaras.** – Salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo que ella diese un respingo aún a pesar de estar en mis brazos.  
**- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- No…  
- ¿Estudiamos?** – ella negó con la cabeza. **- ¿Hablamos? –** Asintió. - **¿Por qué montaste todo eso para él?  
- Para que no le cupiese ninguna duda de lo que hacemos, si se lo digo pensará que lo hago sólo para ponerle celoso o alguna estupidez como esa… si lo veía… no podía negarlo. –** Murmuró aún abrazada a mí.  
**- De todos modos, ha sido un golpe bajo… -** levanté su barbilla para que me mirase – **Y te esforzaste para que colaborase… has sido cruel, perversa y manipuladora.  
- Lo siento. –** Me miró con los ojos llorosos.  
**- No lo sientas. –** Sonreí dándole un diminuto beso en la nariz – **Me encanta que seas así, la próxima vez prometo meterme mucho más en mi papel…  
- No te burles.** – Se separó y fue hacia el baño.  
**- No me burlo… Reconozco que a veces me resulta difícil comprenderte –** la seguí, iba a darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. – **No me importa hacer el papel de novio lujurioso que te retiene en tu cuarto para aprovecharse de tu cuerpo –** me miró escéptica – **Vale, esa eres tú.** – Le concedí con una sonrisa – **De todos modos no me quejo.  
- Te dije que te apreciaba por tu intelecto, Draco…** - Suspiró bajo el agua – **Sin embargo, me resulta muy difícil intentar pensar racionalmente cuando estás cerca y mucho menos soy capaz de concentrarme en los estudios…** - Asomó la cabeza por la puerta **– Es como si una parte de mí supiese que tengo que aprovechar hasta el último segundo para estar contigo…** - Me dijo furiosa consigo misma – **Creo que todo lo que me han dicho Harry, Blaise, Ron… está haciendo mella en mí.** – Me metí en la ducha con ella.  
**- Escúcheme atentamente, señorita Granger **– Acorralándola contra la pared bajo el agua – **Sabes que estoy atado por mis promesas, que nada me puede permitir romperlas de manera directa** – Ella asintió – **Entonces créeme cuando te digo esto: Prometo que estaré contigo todo el tiempo que desees mientras dure el curso y no te dejaré dentro de una semana por otra… -** Besándola bajo el agua **– Sobre todo porque no quiero estar con otra, ¿de acuerdo? – **Su respuesta fue otro beso. **– Ahora dúchate tranquilamente… -** sus manos estaban descendiendo por mi espalda hacia mi trasero **- …lo tuyo es vicio.**

Los dos nos reímos, mas fui capaz de salir de la ducha y dejarla a solas un rato, recogí mi ropa del suelo y comencé a vestirme mientras ella terminaba de ducharse. Mientras me ponía la camiseta y pensaba que jamás había pasado tanto tiempo desnudo o medio desnudo en mi vida mortal la puerta volvió a abrirse. Maldije interiormente el que Hermione tuviese tantos amigos porque en ese momento entró Ginebra Weasley y me miró de arriba abajo como si fuese un pastel en exposición con un cartel de "Prohibido tocar".

**- Hola. ¿Y Hermione? –** Preguntó tranquila, sin aspavientos.  
**- En la ducha. –** Respondí sentándome en la cama para calzarme, estando ella tenía que seguir fingiendo que soy humano y moverme lentamente.  
- **Bien.** – Dijo como si sopesase lo que estaba a punto de decirme **– Si le haces daño, te mato.  
- No quiero hacerle daño.** – Suspiré.  
**- Si le rompes el corazón… también te mataré.** – La miré a los ojos y vi que realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio. Sabía que había algo raro en mí pero aún así se atrevía a amenazarme en serio.  
**- Ya te he dicho…  
- Me da igual lo que digas, sólo quiero que lo sepas.  
- Hola, Ginny.** – Hermione salió del baño ya vestida, llevaba el uniforme puesto y me preguntaba qué llevaría bajo él. – **Draco, vamos a cenar al comedor… ¿vienes o prefieres quedarte?** – Me miró tranquila.  
**- Creo que será mejor que me quede… -** la miré confuso – **Al menos hasta que hayan salido todos de la sala…  
- No hace falta, si quieres venir… puedes hacerlo ahora conmigo –** Ofreciéndome la mano y una sonrisa.  
- **¿Estás loca, Hermione? –** Exclamó Ginebra **– Lo verán todos…  
- Me da igual, mañana van a verlo igualmente –** Hermione se encogió de hombros, al parecer lo que le dije en la ducha sirvió para calmar una parte de sus nervios, no tenía que ver con el sexo, después de todo. **– Estoy cansada de esconderme. –** Mirándome a los ojos cariñosamente - **¿Tú no?** – Me levanté de la cama y tomé su mano.  
**- ¿Me protegerás?** – Pregunté bromeando – **Creo que Potter y Weasley no intentarán matarme, pero el resto de tus admiradores puede que intente lanzarme alguna imperdonable… - **Aunque no me harían ni cosquillas.  
**- Por supuesto… conmigo estás a salvo. –** Saliendo del cuarto

-----------------------------------

_**Elhora**__ no puede quejarse, tiene una escena para ella solita, __**Nagini**__ pronto reaparecerá Snape… y has podido ver un poco de cuan encandilado está Harry con el pobre de Draco… __**Peter**__… creo que ya aventuras que en el siguiente capítulo se verá hasta qué punto los tienen bien puestos… jejeje. _

_Al respecto de los "malos de la película". No tengo pensado usar los habituales, Ronald, Pansy, Blaise… sólo están reaccionando un poco desmesuradamente ante lo que está ocurriendo, no en vano es normal que tengan un poco de Shock… pero les estoy cogiendo cariño a los dos Slytherins y tengo prohibido poner a Ronald de malo… no miro a nadie ¬ ¬ ejem_

_Besos,  
Madie._

_PS: A todos los que dejáis Reviews muchas gracias… aunque sean escuetos y en ocasiones confusos sé que muchas veces es difícil valorar una historia por el modo en que está escrita, por lo que os ha impactado, etc. De todos modos, para los que dejáis peticiones en el review, os diré que sólo atenderé aquellas que vayan en consonancia con la historia o que no afecten en gran medida al curso de la misma. GRACIAS. _


	8. Reacción

Tomé su mano más para darle fuerza que como simbolismo de nuestra unión, a medida que bajábamos las escaleras de la torre fui dándome cuenta de la complejidad de pasillos y escaleras alternativas que encerraba en sí misma y que como lobo no pude apreciar. La escalera por la que bajábamos estaba interconectada con otras tantas en distintos puntos, desde las de la derecha bajaban chicas y desde la izquierda bajaban chicos… Aunque, sin importar el sexo, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en nosotros. Sobre todo en mí.

Escuché los comentarios bisbiseados a los oídos. "¿Qué hace Malfoy en la Torre?" "¿Por qué lo lleva Hermione de la mano?" "¿Se habrá colado y lo va a delatar a McGonagall?" Hermione se paró en un descansillo y me miró sonriente, aprovechó que había bajado un escalón más que ella para mirarme directamente a los ojos sin tener que alzar la cabeza… me guiñó un ojo y le respondí con una sonrisa a su vez. Ella también estaba escuchando todas las elucubraciones que sus compañeros de casa estaban haciendo, no me importaba aclarar unos cuantos y acallar algunas voces al mismo tiempo que alzábamos otras.

Abracé su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, pronto sus brazos estuvieron en mi cuello, sus dedos hundidos en mi cabello y mi mano en su nuca… El beso que nos dimos fue infinitamente delicioso, no sólo era para ellos, no sólo estaba destinado a dejarlos estupefactos sino que al mismo tiempo era un premio y una palmadita en la espalda para nosotros… Estábamos haciéndolo perfectamente, no nos importaba realmente lo que todos los Gryffindor pensasen sino que, muy al contrario, lo único que nos interesaba éramos nosotros mismos. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, acariciaba mis dientes, mas en esta ocasión evitó mis colmillos… chica lista.

**- ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis volver a la habitación? –** Dijo una voz incómoda tras nosotros, era Ginebra.

No dijimos nada, sólo nos reímos ligeramente. La solté y continuamos bajando las escaleras. Ahora los comentarios de los que nos rodeaban eran meramente onomatopéyicos y no despertaban en absoluto mi interés. Cuando parecía que nunca llegaríamos a la sala común ésta apareció justo al final de las escaleras. Todos los que estaban allí enmudecieron al verme aparecer de la mano de Hermione, pero como ahora teníamos espacio suficiente la solté para asirla de la cintura en un gesto totalmente posesivo que ella recibió con una sonrisa encantadora.

**- Buenas noches, creo que ya es hora de ir a cenar…** - Saludó ella - **¿Cómo es que no bajáis al comedor?**

No dijo nada más y atravesamos el cuadro, incluso la Señora Gorda exclamó al verme salir con ella. Las exclamaciones continuaron por el resto de los pasillos a medida que los alumnos iban reuniéndose para ir a cenar. Algunos incluso tropezaron con las columnas o las armaduras al quedarse mirándonos completamente anonadados. En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con mis compañeros de casa, hasta el momento no nos habíamos encontrado con ningún Slytherin y reconozco que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se lo tomarían al vernos. No muy bien como pude comprobar.

Sus miradas eran de completa estupefacción. Blaise y Pansy fueron los primeros en quedarse boquiabiertos, creo que no pensaron jamás que iba en serio con lo que les había dicho la noche anterior. Crabe y Goyle no dijeron nada y simplemente siguieron su rutina habitual en busca de comida. Todos los demás me miraron como si fuese un traidor a la sangre, me hizo gracia. Una vez dentro del comedor vi a Dumbledore sentado en su sitio en el centro de la mesa de profesores, lo saludé con una sonrisa antes de despedirme de Hermione con otro beso prolongado para consternación de muchos.

**- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Malfoy?** – Preguntó Nott iracundo.  
**- Se le llama beso, Nott…** - respondí relamiéndome y saboreando aún los labios de Hermione mientras me sentaba a la mesa.  
**- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –** Preguntó Pansy a mi lado.  
**- No. Simplemente me da todo igual… -** Encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- Tendrían que encerrarte en un manicomio, una cosa es que te la cepilles a escondidas… pero que te andes besuqueando con ella por los pasillos… Es inadmisible** – Exclamó Blaise.  
**- Por cierto, Blaise… tú y yo tenemos que hablar de un pequeño detalle… -** dije sonriendo maliciosamente y mirándolo fijamente **- ¿Qué es eso de intentar amedrentar a mi novia con que la voy a dejar en una semana? –** Pregunté con voz sedosa.  
**- Es lo que siempre haces, ¿no?** – Me miró confuso - **¿No me digas que no piensas dejarla al cabo de ocho polvos?  
- No. Sinceramente… no ha pasado por mi mente deshacerme de ella en ningún momento…** - Acerando mi tono de voz, dejándole claro que era una amenaza totalmente velada **– Espero que no se pase por la tuya volver a molestarla, no querría tener que matarte…  
- ¿Qué más da con quién esté Draco? –** Protestó Greg – **Ahora ya no estamos tan pendientes de lo de sangre pura o no… ¿verdad?  
- Exacto, por mí como si dedica a cortejar centauros…** - Vincent se encogió de hombros. **– Si a él le gusta estar con Granger, pues que esté… ¿En qué nos afecta a nosotros?  
- Perfecto, chicos… -** Palmeé sus hombros **– Habéis captado el mensaje… **

_**- ¿Hermione?**_ – Longbottom se acercó a ella - _**¿Estás saliendo con Malfoy?**_ – Preguntó tímidamente.  
_**- Sí, Neville… -**_ dijo ella llenándose el plato con toda la comida que evitaría que iniciase una anemia.  
_**- ¿Estás bien?**_ – Preguntó Ginebra a su lado _**– Llevas un par de días que en cuanto llegas al comedor comes como si fueses Ron.  
- No me metas en esto, hermanita.**_ – Protestó Ronald a su lado.  
_**- Cierra el pico, capullo.**_ – Le espetó Ginebra. _**– Me preocupa porque tú lo quemas jugando al Quidditch pero mi amiga puede terminar con un culo del tamaño de un Quaffle.  
- No tengas miedo, Ginny –**_ Se sonrió Hermione – _**Estoy haciendo mucho ejercicio últimamente.  
- Hermione, por favor… cuéntanos cómo es estar con Malfoy.**_ – Lavender y las hermanas Patil se sentaron frente a ella con los ojos como platos. - _**¿Te hace regalos caros? ¿Cómo empezasteis juntos? ¿Esos besos que hemos visto son todo lo que hace o también…? ¿Por qué estaba en tu dormitorio? ¿Cómo llegó allí?  
- No es asunto vuestro.**_ – Ni siquiera levantó el plato de la mesa, pero desde mi sitio podía ver sus mejillas encendidas como siempre.  
_**- ¡Vamos, Hermione! –**_ Protestó Lavender. _**– Ha vuelto cambiadísimo de las vacaciones, parece incluso más cachas que nunca, no duerme con los Slytherin y se porta rarísimo y de repente ¡Bam! Aparece contigo como si fueseis novios y más acaramelado de lo que jamás ha estado con ninguna de las múltiples conquistas que ha tenido… Danos algún dato… Por favooooooor.**_ – Mirándola con ojos acaramelados.  
_**- Bueno, puedo deciros que… es muy probable que le veáis entrar y salir mucho de mi habitación de ahora en adelante…**_ - estaba roja como la grana, si no fuese porque nos separan las cuatro mesas repletas de alumnos y están todos los profesores mirándonos saltaría ahora mismo para morder su cuello… u otras partes igualmente interesantes de su anatomía. – _**Y no… no sólo nos besamos.  
- ¡Hermione, me va a dar un infarto! ¡Dinos un poco más…! Por favor, por favor, por favor… -**_ Rogó Lavender. Por suerte ya no como porque estaría atragantándome con las risas.  
_**- Bueno… -**_ Ginebra al rescate _**– ¡No te pases Lavender! Si quieres detalles específicos de su anatomía sólo tienes que preguntármelos a mí –**_ Hermione la miró de reojo intrigada – _**Lo vi en todo su esplendor cuando fui a por Herms**_ – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se centró de nuevo en la comida. – _**Está de absoluto vicio, creo que jamás he visto unos abdominales con más pinta de tableta de chocolate como los suyos, unos brazos como verdaderos troncos y no tengo palabras para describir lo que hay bajo esos abdominales… -**_ ¿Le dio tiempo a fijarse en todo eso con sólo verme unos segundos? Si ella reacciona así creo entonces que comprendo un poco mejor a la pobre Hermione cuando dice que no puede resistirse a mi cuerpo. Nunca había oído a una mujer describirme como si fuese algo comestible.  
_**- Ginny… **__**¿Te importaría dejar de hablar de Malfoy de ese modo?**_ – Reaccionó Potter. Al menos ya le había borrado todo rastro de Presencia de camino al comedor porque no querría escuchar cómo me describía él. – _**Creo que es bastante normalito, tampoco hay para tanto.  
- Harry, cariño…**_ - Ginebra mesó sus cabellos _**– No es por nada, pero Malfoy no tiene nada de normal… igual que tú.  
- ¿Por qué no os buscáis una sala vacía y lo aclaráis? –**_ Protestó Ronald, sinceramente, atender a las conversaciones de los Gryffindor es apasionante.  
_**- ¿Ron, le estás dando alas a tu hermana pequeña para que se porte mal con su novio?**_ – Preguntó Ginebra aleteando con sus pestañas, incrédula – _**Vámonos Harry, antes de que se arrepienta**_ – Cogiéndolo de un brazo y tirando de él.  
_**- Pero… -**_ Potter no pudo ni protestar.  
_**- ¡Mierda, Ginny!**_ – Ronald dio un puñetazo contra la mesa, probablemente a estas alturas no los alcanzaba ni en broma.

Me centré en Hermione, hacía caso omiso de lo que sus compañeros estaban hablando a su alrededor, comía silenciosamente y de vez en cuando me lanzaba alguna mirada como si quisiese comprobar que seguía allí. Me preocupaba que el valor estuviese abandonándola, no quería que se encerrase demasiado en sí misma o que sólo viviese a través de mí… Suspiré ligeramente pues no me quedaba más remedio que acudir a su rescate. ¿Es que voy a tener que estar salvándola a todas horas? Probablemente sí, tal como es no creo que reconozca el peligro ni aunque lo tenga delante de sus narices… como por ejemplo a mí.

Me levanté y fui directo a la mesa Gryffindor, algo que sé que a mis compañeros de casa les estaba dando de patadas en los higadillos, pero reconozco que me proporcionaba un ligero placer. Me senté a su lado y miré a las cotillas como lo que eran, seres insignificantes que sólo me estaban dando trabajo extra con mi novia… a la cual iba a mostrarle algunos aspectos de la oscuridad que iban a sorprenderla… gratamente, si no reaccionaba pronto.

**- Cariño… ¿Estás bien?** – Le pregunté.  
**- Sí, sólo tengo hambre, nada más. –** Contestó ella azorada.  
**- Yo también estoy hambriento… -** susurré en su oído aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que el trío cotilla lo escuchase -** ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?** – Acariciando su muslo bajo la mesa.  
**- No… creo que… me falta poco** – Se sonrojó aún más **– Draco… estate quieto, por favor. –** Riéndose cuando le hice cosquillas con la lengua en la oreja.  
**- No me tientes, Hermione… -** Le advertí, sabía que entendería por qué se lo decía.  
**- ¿Es verdad que te mudas al dormitorio de Hermione, Malfoy?** – Preguntó Lavender, al parecer es la portavoz.  
**- Puede… -** No quité la mano del muslo de Hermione para que al menos tuviese una excusa cuando comenzase a torturarla levemente.

Una de la ventajas que tienen las sombras es que existe oscuridad en muchas partes, como por ejemplo en ciertas zonas cubiertas con ligeras capas de tela, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que en estos momentos sólo era un diminuto triángulo de puntillas, la otra ventaja es que puedo hacer que una parte de mí que esté en penumbra se presente en otro lugar. Igual que podría meter la mano en mi bolsillo y sacar la varita que tenía guardada en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, perfectamente podría trasladar la punta de mi lengua en penumbra dentro de mi boca a cierta zona llena de pliegues muy receptivos a sus caricias. El respingo que dio Hermione fue épico.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?** – Pregunté.  
**- Sí… -** me miró con los ojos como platos – **Creo que… -** Volví a acariciarla, saboreándola. Supe que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ahora sólo quedaba que fuese capaz de deducir por qué lo hacía. No cesé en mi exploración a ciegas y pude observar cómo era incapaz de comer nada más, estrechó mi mano con fuerza y me miró suplicante.  
**- ¿Hermione, te pasa algo? Estás pálida como la nieve… -** Se preocupó Lavender.  
**- No, estoy bien… creo que he comido demasiado. Vámonos, Draco.  
- No. –** Le dije firmemente - **¿Por qué no te quedas y hablas con tus amigas un rato?** – Sonreí – **Yo tengo que ir a por unas cosas a mi cuarto.** – Besándola antes de irme y confirmando así sus sospechas de dónde había estado mi lengua. **– Ya me reuniré contigo después.**

La dejé allí totalmente frustrada sabiendo que lo que quería es que fuese ella misma, que no dejase de hablar sólo porque le preguntasen por mí o por lo que hacíamos en la intimidad. Mientras no les dijese que soy un vampiro podía incluso dedicarse a dar medidas exactas de cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si eso fuese a importarme. De todos modos, sólo ella me tendría de esa manera, no puedo arriesgarme a estar con nadie más y morder sin querer a otra alumna… ya bastante preocupación tengo con su salud como para tener que preocuparme por la de más gente.

En realidad no tenía que recoger nada en mi cuarto, pero sabía que Severus estaría al acecho para reprenderme o avisarme de que el director quería verme. Ni siquiera pasaron dos minutos cuando me encontré con mi querido padrino.

**- Buenas noches, Severus. –** Le sonreí.  
**- Buenas noches, maldito insensato. –** Me espetó **- ¿Vas a seguir llevando esta maldita farsa durante todo el curso?** – Me miraba del mismo modo en que había mirado al Profesor Lupin, el pobre tiene un gran problema con los prejuicios… mi situación no es ni remotamente similar a la del Garou.  
**- Si te refieres a si voy a seguir saliendo de manera abierta con Hermione… la respuesta es sí. –** Respondí sin borrar mi sonrisa. **– Creo haberte comentado algo al respecto anoche. Dumbledore no parece desaprobarlo del todo…  
- Porque ese ingenuo cree que estás enamorado de ella… -** aclaró iracundo.  
**- ¡Qué error por tu parte el no haberle corregido de su error de apreciación!** – Me burlé – **Ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo muy provechoso para ambos, no pienso romperlo mientras no sea imprescindible.  
- Estás alimentándote de ella… reconócelo.** – Cada palabra destilaba ira.  
**- Sólo me proporciona placer, Severus… nada más.** – Aunque para mí no hay mayor placer que beber su sangre, pero eso sería darte demasiadas explicaciones.  
**- ¿Y ella que recibe a cambio en ese intercambio provechoso? –** Preguntó suspicaz.  
**- Severus… ¿tengo que explicártelo todo? –** Riéndome abiertamente. Me acerqué un poco y dije en voz baja – **Obtiene un indescriptible placer, por supuesto.  
- No intentes jugar conmigo, Draco…** - me amenazó. **– A pesar de lo que eres, no saldrías ganando.  
- Eso habría que verlo, ahora si no te importa… me esperan.**

Decidí que le había dado tiempo más que suficiente a Hermione para reponerse y comportarse como una persona normal de nuevo. No estaba ya en el comedor, estaba en su dormitorio y por tanto es allí a donde me dirigí. Me esperaba abrazada a la almohada con un libro entre las piernas.

**- ¿Qué tal con tus amigas?** – Pregunté – **¿Ya les has dado todos los detalles escabrosos? –** Sentándome a su lado.  
**- No.  
- ¿Entonces? –** La miré confuso. **– Hermione, se supone que ibas a ser valiente y dejar a un lado los comentarios de todos al respecto de estar conmigo…  
- Lo sé. –** Murmuró – **Pero no es tan fácil como parece, Draco.  
- ¿Por qué no?** – Pregunté – **A mí me han bombardeado en la mesa de mi casa a preguntas e incluso han amagado insultarme unas cuantas veces. No he dicho ni pio y se han cansado de gastar saliva inútilmente.  
- Ya, pero tú eres un Slytherin. Lavender me hizo preguntas muy específicas que no sé si quiero contestar, no tengo tanta confianza con ella como para ponerme a relatarle mis prácticas sexuales. –** Protestó.  
**- ¿Quieres que te haga regalos caros?** – Pregunté quitándole el libro **– Por cierto, aún no me has pasado esos apuntes, ¿no los tendrás por ahí?** – Revisando el tomo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – **Esto está anticuadísimo, no sirven ni la mitad de los hechizos… ¿Por qué lo lees?** – Me di cuenta de que me miraba extrañada - **¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Has oído toda mi conversación con las chicas?** – Preguntó curiosa.  
**- Sólo hasta que me fui, Severus reclamó toda mi atención. Entonces… ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que te haga regalos para que tus amigas se queden asombradas?  
- ¡No quiero que me hagas regalos, ni caros ni baratos…! ¿Por qué demonios me espías? ¿Y me puedes explicar a qué vino hacerme eso mientras estaba en la mesa? ¿Por qué viniste siquiera? –** La miré esperando a que terminase. **– Es que esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Draco…  
- Hermione, no te espío sólo estoy pendiente de ti. Fui a la mesa para infundirte algo de valor, a ver si de ese modo hablabas un poco más, que yo recuerde eras mucho más agradable con tus compañeros la semana pasada y los cursos anteriores… Una vez allí decidí que podía probar ese truquito y resultó, tampoco pasaba nada porque pensasen que tu novio estaba metiéndote mano… se supone que ahora deberían estar intentando escuchar desde las escaleras por si oyen tus gritos o el rechinar de los muelles del colchón.** – Les deseo suerte con todos los encantamientos en contra de dispositivos de escucha que he puesto al entrar, así como hechizos para evitar que puedan llegar a oír algo desde la escalera o pegándose a la puerta - **Creo que te haré algún regalo de todos modos, aunque me parece un poco prematuro, sólo llevamos juntos tres noches, pero si te hace ilusión… -** me encogí de hombros.  
**- ¡Deja ya de hablar de regalos, maldición!** – Golpeándome con la almohada, exasperada.  
**- Eso ha sido un poco infantil, ¿no crees? –** Le dije riéndome.  
**- Perdona… -** llevándose las manos a la cara **– Pero esto está yéndoseme de las manos.  
- Hermione… -** apartándole las manos con delicadeza para poder mirarla a los ojos **- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Cuando me dijiste que estabas hambriento… pensé que te referías a que necesitabas más sangre… -** bajó la mirada – **Me encanta lo que siento cuando me muerdes, pero no sé si mi organismo podría recuperarse de una gran pérdida de sangre… entonces me di cuenta de que tendrías que salir de caza y me preocupé porque podías toparte con los hombres lobo o con otro monstruo que te hiciese daño o incluso hacerle tú daño a alguien… Luego, cuando empezaste a… hacer eso, me di cuenta de que en realidad querías que nos acostásemos y después me dejas allí, con Lavender y las Patil atravesándome con la mirada intentando averiguar qué demonios pasaba con nosotros… Tampoco es que tenga una historia de amor maravillosa que contarles: me salvó de un hombre lobo, me di cuenta de que es un dios helénico y nos acostamos… fin de la historia.  
- Vale. –** Respiré hondo – **Lo que he bebido hasta ahora de ti no ha de ser más de lo que pueda perder tu organismo con un día de periodo, no he matado a nadie ni tengo intención de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, me puedo encargar de cualquier monstruo sin ningún problema mejor de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar, no necesitaré alimentarme en serio hasta al menos dentro de dos semanas y cuando lo haga te llevaré conmigo para que veas exactamente cómo es. Ya te dije que fue una tontería hacerte eso, que era un experimento estúpido y si no quieres no volveré a hacerlo, no era mi intención directa el que subieses como una exhalación a tu cuarto como si tuvieses que estar siempre dispuesta a cumplir mis deseos, alguna vez puedes decirme que no te apetece o incluso que tienes jaqueca, lo comprenderé. No se me ocurrió que no tuvieses una relación estrecha con esas tres, de todos modos me alegro porque las cotillas no son del todo de mi agrado… Al respecto de la historia de amor, creo que ambos sabemos que el amor no tiene nada que ver en lo que tenemos tú y yo, no entiendo por qué tendría que ser relevante aunque si quieres más romanticismo puedo llegar a intentarlo, pero sería mentirte y lo sabes perfectamente. Si te arrepientes de algo de lo que hemos hecho prometo que dejaré de visitarte si eso es lo que quieres…  
- ¡NO!** – Mirándome horrorizada. **– No lo hagas… no ahora.  
- De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres entonces? Podríamos estudiar todo lo que hemos dejado pendiente desde el viernes… -** Asintió **– Perfecto. ¿Te parece bien que bajemos a la sala común y practiquemos eso de que te gusta lo inteligente que soy?** – Sonreí intentando animarla.  
**- Se van a volver locos contigo allí…** - Devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
**- Pues que vayan al psiquiátrico en grupos… -** Cogiendo su mochila y acercándome a la puerta - **¿De verdad que no quieres un regalo, aunque sea pequeñito? –** Bromeando.  
**- Tonto. –** Lanzándome de nuevo la almohada.

No se pusieron histéricos al verme pero tampoco es que echasen cohetes. De todos modos a mí me daba completamente igual lo que dijesen, Hermione me dio los apuntes de Historia de la Magia y se recostó contra mí para comenzar un ensayo de pociones. Sin embargo pronto se quedó dormida por el exceso de emociones y la falta de sueño. La dejé tranquila mientras terminaba de estudiar y luego cogí el ensayo y su pluma para echarle una mano, parte de la culpa de su cansancio era toda mía, por lo que me sentía un poco en deuda.

Ginebra y Potter aparecieron en la sala cuando ya no quedaba nadie más, los dos con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y bastante acaramelados, no creo ni que se diesen cuenta de que estábamos en el sofá. En vista de lo dormida que estaba Hermione, recogí las cosas y la subí en brazos a la habitación para acostarla en la cama que estaría mucho más blanda que yo. No me metí en la cama con ella, sólo vigilé su sueño mientras seguía estudiando en el sofá.

Cuando se me acabó la lectura y los trabajos pendientes, me quedé observándola. Había mucho más que no me quería decir, de eso estaba seguro y algo que podía empezar a imaginar era que en realidad quería una historia de amor. Pero no puedo dársela, es cierto que le mentiría como un bellaco si fingiese estar enamorado de ella. Sopesé los pros y los contras de la situación y para su desgracia había demasiados contras, mas no podía evitar darme cuenta que el modo en que me miraba muchas veces no tenía nada que ver con la lujuria y sí demasiado con el cariño…

Volví a meterme en el Abismo, en esta ocasión el camino era mucho más largo, pero necesitaba consejo y sólo podía confiar en una persona hoy en día… en Lucian. Aparecí en su castillo de Aquitania, lo encontré disfrutando de la compañía de sus sobrinas. Lucian ha mantenido contacto con los descendientes de su vida mortal, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo ha conseguido pero sé que es algo que le ayuda a mantenerse vivo. Supongo que también podrá ayudarme a mí con el problema que se me cae encima.

**- Perdona la intromisión, Lucian… -** dije al entrar en el salón. **– Buenas noches, señoritas.  
- Buenas noches.** – Sonrieron – **Nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir, tío Luc.** – Se despidieron de él de un modo afectuoso que me hacía recordar a mis padres, mas sabía que nunca más podría tener ese tipo de relación con ellos.  
**- ¿Qué pasa, cachorro? –** Me preguntó Lucian sirviéndose un Whisky, recordaba el sabor y me moría por beber uno también, pero aún no me acostumbraba a no poder asimilarlo correctamente - **¿Te lo están poniendo difícil en el colegio?  
- Más o menos.** – Suspiré sentándome en el sofá frente a él – **Me temo que me lo he puesto difícil yo solito –** Le conté todo lo relacionado con Hermione **– No sé qué hacer, Luc… sé que se ha enamorado de mí y sé que si finjo estar enamorado de ella sólo le haré más daño cuando termine el curso y tenga que decirle adiós.  
- Finge. –** Respondió directamente.** – Le darás un año maravilloso que recordará el resto de su vida… ¿Qué te importa que luego no vuelvas a verla? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti no hacerle daño? –** Me preguntó - **¿No será que ya sientes algo por ella?  
- No, Lucian, te aseguro que lo que siento no tiene nada que ver con el amor… Pero... ¿y si luego no puede recuperarse de ese "año maravilloso"?  
- Lo hará… de todos modos si te encariñases mucho con ella siempre puedes convertirla en tu ghoul.** – Suspiró – **Me ocurrió lo mismo con la Reina Leonor… era una mujer maravillosa, fuerte, de gran carácter. Estar a su lado me dio una gran seguridad y me ayudó a ser lo que soy ahora, a medida que fue dejó de ser joven me di cuenta de que tendría que morir y no puedes convertir en un ghoul eterno a un miembro predominante de la realeza… tuve que acostumbrarme a ver cómo se marchitaba año tras año y perdía su juventud y su fuerza, después sólo quedaba esa mujer en mi memoria. Haz lo que veas conveniente, pero te aconsejo que finjas, es lo mejor para los dos. Durante un año no tendrás más problemas y de seguro que el día de mañana podrás recordar el primer año como vampiro como uno muy agradable.  
- ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?** – Le pregunté  
**- Muy aburrido. Sólo recuerdo entrenarme hasta la saciedad para matar sarracenos. Pero tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mis años como aprendiz de caballero… -** añadió con una media sonrisa.  
**- De acuerdo… De todos modos ya tenía pensado hacerle un regalo, al menos para que me lo lanzase a la cabeza… No creo que pueda quejarse si le regalo una historia de amor… - me encogí de hombros.  
- De todos modos, llévale flores…** - riéndose – **Eso no te lo tirará a la cabeza.  
- Gracias por escucharme, Lucian… -**Le agradecí mientras me iba – **No tenía a nadie a quien acudir.  
- No pasa nada, cachorro… siempre puedes encontrarme aquí para lo que necesites.**

Volví a adentrarme en el Abismo para aparecer de nuevo en el dormitorio de Hermione, no se había movido. Las clases empezarían en dos horas, me daba tiempo de ir a buscarle unas flores al menos. Cuando sólo faltaba hora y tres cuartos la desperté con un beso, iba a tener todo el romanticismo que quisiese. Se despertó totalmente aturdida y lo primero que vio fue mi rostro, la sonrisa que iluminó el suyo me dijo que no me había equivocado… se estaba enamorando de mí. Le regalé otra sonrisa y llené mi mirada de lo que se suponía había de sentir: la miré como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo que ella para mí. Y de una extraña manera era cierto.

**- Buenos días, bella durmiente… -** Tomé una de las flores con las que había cubierto su lecho y acaricié su mejilla con sus pétalos.** - ¿Preparada para ir a clase? –** Volviendo a besarla **– Y no te olvides de que primero tienes que desayunar.**

-----------------------------------

_No pude resistirme, tenía que poner a Lucian… _

_3 litros de café y sigo teniendo un sueño que me caigo sobre el portátil… buenas noches. _

_Besos,  
Madie_


	9. Mentiras

_Sí, sé que es duro, pero Draco no está enamorado de ella… todavía. _

--------------------------------------

La sonrisa de Hermione cuando vio su cama completamente cubierta de flores no me dejó ninguna duda al respecto de los sentimientos que me profesaba. Me abrazó y besó con energías renovadas e incluso consiguió contagiarme algo de su entusiasmo, reía como una niña pequeña en la mañana de Navidad, pero sus reacciones no eran en absoluto las de una niña cuando comenzó a desnudarme, definitivamente he creado un monstruo… No teníamos suficiente tiempo, era lunes y teníamos que ir a clase, pero la cogí en brazos y la metí en la ducha, al menos así acortaríamos algo de tiempo.

En cuanto estuvo bajo el agua dejó de reírse y se concentró en besarme, me empujó contra la pared y una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro mientras descendía con sus besos por mi pecho, sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen y mi cintura mientras seguía descendiendo cada vez más, no me esperaba que ella tomase la iniciativa de un modo tan… agradable. Me rodeó con sus labios y asió mis nalgas con fuerza mientras sentía cómo me engullía con hambre, no pude soportarlo mucho más, no había tiempo para que pudiese disfrutar de aquellas atenciones que ella me estaba prodigando y deseaba que fuese ella la que gritase, no yo. La aparté intentando controlarme al máximo y no hacerle daño, pero puede que no fuese suficiente pues oí un ligero gemido que no era precisamente de placer, mas no podía detenerme en ese momento. La alcé con rapidez y de inmediato estaba besándola con fuerza mientras me hundía en su interior, de todas las veces en que habíamos hecho el amor, esa quizás era la única en la que había estado a punto de perder el control, sé que le hice daño, sé que no fui capaz de controlar parte de mi fuerza pero ella no volvió a quejarse, sino todo lo contrario sus gritos eran únicamente de placer…

**- Muérdeme…** - gimió en mi oído – **Muérdeme, Draco…  
- No… -** dije apretando los dientes y conteniendo mis colmillos con toda la fuerza de voluntad que era capaz de arañar en un momento así, pidiéndomelo así.  
- **Por favor… - **jadeó.

Eso ya es pedirme demasiado autocontrol. Mis colmillos salieron y se clavaron en uno de sus pechos, la sangre manó en mi boca con la fuerza de sus latidos… Esa mañana me estaba costando demasiado mantener la concentración y recordar que iba a fingir que la amaba, tomé más de lo debido de ella y tras lamer sus heridas tomé posesión de su boca, no me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella iba a probar de verdad su propia sangre, pero para mí aquello fue el mejor momento de toda la semana… enamorada de mí, abierta a mí, entregada a mí, llena de mí en todos los aspectos… era total e irremediablemente mía y aquello me llenaba de una satisfacción que me embargaba de un modo absoluto.

El agua lavó la sangre que corría por sus labios, abrí los ojos y la encontré mirándome de nuevo con esa ternura que había descubierto en ella… eso sirvió para calmarme, reduje la fuerza con que la tenía aprisionada y mis manos volvieron a recorrerla con lentitud, mis besos se hicieron menos intensos y más relajados. Ella asió mi cabello y apartó mi cabello con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir para mirarme con una ceja enarcada antes de tomar mi boca con la misma fuerza que al principio… con que no le importaba que fuese un poco menos cuidadoso, no me importaba en absoluto cumplir sus deseos… es más, sería un verdadero placer.

En cuanto comencé de nuevo a tratarla con un poco menos de delicadeza sus gritos se hicieron aún más estentóreos y agradecí todos los hechizos insonorizantes que había puesto en la habitación porque no tenía ningún deseo de acallarlos sino que me recreé en ellos hasta que no podía prolongar por más tiempo nuestra ducha.

Salí del baño con una sonrisa mientras ella terminaba de secarse, contuve un gruñido al encontrarme con Potter y Ginebra esperando horrorizados en la habitación y visiblemente azorados. Los hechizos impedían que alguien escuchase desde fuera lo que ocurría dentro pero no servían de nada si alguien entraba… Es que estos malditos Gryffindor no se iban a enterar nunca de que no es recomendable entrar en un cuarto sin permiso.

**- ¿Qué queréis? –** Pregunté visiblemente furioso, mis puños cerrados con fuerza y mi mirada clavada en Potter.  
**- Veníamos a buscaros para desayunar… -** explicó turbado.  
**- ¿No podíais esperar fuera?** – Me fijé que Ginebra no me quitaba ojo, en otras circunstancias quizás me diese lástima Potter, pero dada la situación sólo sentí un inmenso placer al darle en las narices. Al menos no me acusarían de hacer infeliz a Hermione. Su mirada se desvió hasta la cama aún cubierta de flores.  
**- Draco, eres un bruto…** - dijo Hermione a mis espaldas divertida – **Creo que dentro de poco pareceré un dálmata de tantos moratones que voy a tener. ¿Qué pasa? –** Apareció a mi lado, por suerte llevaba una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, de ese modo no tendría que matar a Potter por mirarla, aunque él había retirado la vista hacia el techo con rapidez.  
**- Vienen a buscarnos para desayunar… y ahora van a salir para dejar que nos vistamos.  
- Por supuesto. –** Potter tomó a Ginebra del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta que se cerró tras ellos.  
**- Nos han oído, ¿verdad? –** Preguntó ella mirándome azorada.  
**- Sobre todo a ti.** – Sonreí divertido mientras abría el armario para coger algo de ropa que ponerme. **– Hoy has sido un poco… escandalosa –** guiñándole un ojo – **Si sigues así, no podré sorprenderte en la biblioteca –** Vistiéndome con rapidez. **– Aunque no me importaría que continuases esta noche con lo que empezaste en la ducha –** Acercándome a ella para tomar su rostro y besarla con suavidad.  
**- No sé si hacerlo…** - Me miró divertida peleándose con el broche de su falda – **Te volviste un poco… salvaje.  
- Mi intención era hacerte el amor con cuidado… pero tú encendiste un interruptor que me sorprendió hasta a mí** – Besándola ahora con fuerza – **Será mejor que hoy desayunes Porridge, me he pasado un poco cuando alguien me instó a que la mordiese –** Sonriendo maliciosamente.  
**- Odio el Porridge –** Dijo abriendo la puerta.  
**- Me da igual, es un desayuno muy completo y necesitas alimentarte bien… -** Comenté como si tal cosa. **– Buenos días. –** Saludé a los Gryffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que piensen lo que les dé la gana.

Bajamos las escaleras sin decir nada más, Ginebra no hacía otra cosa que mirarnos alternativamente a Potter y a mí, supongo que estaba sopesando algo, de vez en cuando también miraba a Hermione anhelante, supongo que querría preguntarle lo que había hecho yo para que ella gritase de ese modo. No contuve la risa por mucho más tiempo cuando al entrar en la sala común Lavender y compañía me miraron anhelantes, esto de convivir con los Gryffindor iba a ser muy divertido, la velocidad a la que se mueven los cotilleos es aún mayor que en Slytherin.

Una vez más en el comedor me separé de Hermione para sentarme con mis compañeros, no me molestaba tanto el olor de la comida y quería tantear cómo estaban los ánimos pues no podría estar con Hermione durante todo el día ni tampoco en todas las clases. Al parecer había un par de conatos de gastarnos una broma pesada, pero nada de gran importancia. Los únicos que me preocupaban un poco eran Blaise y Pansy, eran los únicos que podrían intentar hacerle daño a Hermione con sus pullas. Si era necesario pondría a Vincent y Gregory para que le sirviesen de guardaespaldas.

La acompañé a todas sus clases llevando sus libros y besándola antes de entrar. En un par de ocasiones tuve que interceptar un par de hechizos dirigidos a ella desde el sector femenino y eso provocó que mis nervios estuviesen un poco a flor de piel. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de que no quería dejarla sola y que mi manera de observarlo todo a nuestro alrededor podía llegar a delatarme como depredador, estaba esperando un ataque desde cualquier esquina.

Mas tuve que dejarla en cuanto se acercó el mediodía, me escabullí entre la gente y me cuidé mucho de que nadie se fijase que me metía en el baño de chicas del segundo piso para descender a mi Cámara. Una vez allí mis músculos empezaron a relajarse al estar bajo tierra y me tumbé en la cama para descansar.

Pensé de todos modos en lo que tendría que hacer para fingir mi amor hacia Hermione sin que ella se diese cuenta de mi farsa, no podía de pronto empezar a ser un perfecto romántico, tendría que ir poco a poco teniendo detalles con ella. Y se pusiese como se pusiese tenía pensado hacerle regalos.

------------------------------------

El atardecer se acercaba y por tanto me desperté. Metí una mano en uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y saqué un collar de diamantes de él, puede que fuese demasiado ostentoso todavía, lo guardé en un cajón de la cómoda para regalárselo en otra ocasión y repetí la operación en un par de ocasiones más, deseché la gargantilla de esmeraldas y decidí que le haría más ilusión una cadena de plata con un corazón de rubí. Sonreí para mí mismo, esto de las sombras era comodísimo. Con un movimiento trasladé parte del contenido del armario al suyo, al menos no tendría que estar llevando siempre la misma ropa si me quedaba con ella.

Cuando salí de la cámara me dirigí a las mazmorras, teníamos Pociones Dobles con Snape y sería divertido ver la cara de mi padrino al ver entrar a Hermione con semejante adorno en torno a su cuello. La encontré de camino hacia las escaleras, me estaba acercando cuando vi a Blaise a punto de lanzarle un hechizo por la espalda. Me moví con rapidez y me situé a su espalda.

**- Termina el movimiento de varita y eres hombre muerto.** – Susurré a su oído mientras mi mano aferraba con fuerza su muñeca izquierda, demostrándole que hablaba en serio.  
**- Lo siento, Draco… yo.** – Gimió de dolor mientras bajaba la varita.  
**- Tú eres un capullo duro de oído que va a dejar de meterse con mi novia si no quiere que le parta la varita en dos… y no me refiero a la de madera, Blaise –** Lo miré con toda la intención de atemorizarlo y vi con regocijo que se alejaba de mí – **No te advertiré de nuevo, tenlo muy claro. **

Me fui andando apresuradamente a las mazmorras, no me iba a dar tiempo de darle el regalo a Hermione antes de clase, maldije a Blaise y sus estupideces por lo bajo. En clase no pude situarme junto a Hermione porque ya estaban allí sus inseparables, pero ella me miró con una sonrisa que iluminó la mazmorra llena del humo de los calderos. Esperé durante dos horas intensas en las que realicé una poción perfecta que Severus desechó por capricho, me daba igual.

Al salir volví a recoger su mochila y la acompañé cogiéndola de la cintura hasta el comedor y una vez allí hasta su mesa donde le puse el colgante alrededor de su cuello antes de besarla e irme sin esperar a que me dijese si le gustaba o me lo tiraba a la cabeza. De vuelta en la mesa Slytherin, Pansy miró el colgante de Hermione y luego a mí con los ojos entrecerrados. Era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo a una de mis amantes por lo que más claro no podía dejárselo. Hermione me miró desde el otro lado de la sala con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes.

_**- Loco… -**_ me dijo en un susurro sabiendo que podía oírlo a la perfección.  
**- Loco por ti.** – Vocalicé para que leyese mis labios.

Ginebra se sentó a su lado y quedó boquiabierta al ver el rubí, reconozco que es un poco grande, pero tampoco es como para armar tanto alboroto… sólo debe de costar unas veinte mil libras.

**- **_**¿Me lo dejas para navidades?**__ –_ Preguntó Ginebra aún asombrada.  
_**- ¿El colgante? –**_ Inquirió Hermione sin dejar de mirarme.  
_**- No, el novio… -**_ Me reí. La pelirroja es superior a mí. _**– Sólo unos días, luego te lo devuelvo… si quieres hacemos intercambio y te quedas con Harry.  
- ¡Ginny!**_ – Exclamaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo.  
_**- Bueno, sólo quiero que me hagan un regalo alucinante como ese alguna vez y bueno… quiero gritar un poco como tú esta mañana…  
- ¡Ginny! –**_ Volvieron a exclamar al unísono. Creo que me va a dar algo de tanto reírme.  
_**- Ron, tú no la oíste pero te aseguro que debe ser una especie de Dios porque Herms casi se queda ronca de gritar… -**_ miró a Potter – _**Casi que podías acercarte y pedirle algunos consejos, Harry. –**_ Me voy a caer del banco de tanto reírme con esta pelirroja. Mis compañeros de casa ya están pensando que me ha dado algo.  
_**- No pienso hacer tal cosa, Ginny y como sigas así no haré nada… de nada.**_ – Mirándola furioso.  
_**- Estoy comiendo… ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de eso, por favor? **_– Protestó Ronald.  
_**- No es mi culpa que no te comas un colín, Ron.**_ – Lo miró enfadada.  
_**- Herms… -**_ Potter le susurró a Hermione - _**¿Al final te ha dejado muchos moratones?**_ – Estaba preocupado, yo también.  
_**- Sólo un par, nada de importancia, Harry.**_ – Se volvió a sonrojar – _**Fue sin querer…  
- Ya, comprendo… ¿Y lo de morderte?**_ - ¡Mierda! No pensé que estuviesen desde tan pronto, esta noche no va a entrar ni el aire por esa puerta. Sólo espero que no le oiga Snape – _**¿No crees que es un poco… bueno, pasarse?  
- Es una broma privada, Harry… - **_Hermione lo miró furiosa _**– Deberíais haber esperado fuera en vez de entrar como si estuvieseis en vuestra casa. Hazte a la idea de que podríais habernos encontrado en la cama en vez de en la ducha… ¿Qué ibas a hacer entonces? ¿Vender entradas? –**_Lo mataría, lo descuartizaría en diminutos pedazos y luego me comería su corazón.  
_**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**_ – Exclamó Potter horrorizado ante la idea.  
_**- ¡Lastima! –**_ Suspiró Lavender – _**Yo pagaría por verlo.  
- ¡Ya está bien! –**_ Estalló Hermione. _**– Draco es un fuera de serie en la cama y me hace gritar como una loca en cuanto me pone un dedo encima pero asumid que está sólo conmigo y con nadie más… no pienso compartirlo o vender entradas ni nada por el estilo. Si queréis saber cómo es preguntadle a las otras porque no pienso decir nada más y dejad ya el maldito tema… quiero comer.**_ – Ahora mismo querría saltar y besarla hasta que se desmayase por ese arranque de furia, me ha despertado por completo.

Aunque con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Lavender miraba a Ginebra disimuladamente haciéndole una pregunta en silencio, la pelirroja sonrió con los ojos como platos y separó las manos hasta alcanzar la longitud de cierta parte de mi anatomía. Lavender se giró y me miró, quería atravesarme con la mirada y desear que la mesa no estuviese en medio para intentar comprobar que lo que le había dicho Ginebra no era una exageración. Negué con la cabeza, definitivamente las mujeres están locas.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? –** Preguntó Vinc **– Antes te reías como un loco, pasaste a mirar a Potter como si fueses a matarlo sólo con la mirada y ahora pareces asombrado.  
- Las conversaciones de los Gryffindor son apasionantes… y la pequeña de los Weasley es totalmente desternillante…  
- ¿Les puedes oír?** – Preguntó Greg asombrado.  
**- Perfectamente.** – Respondí con una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------

Aquella noche no subimos directamente al dormitorio, nos quedamos en la sala común haciendo los trabajos para cada una de las asignaturas a las que habíamos asistido. Hermione se tumbaba sobre mi regazo y yo usaba su espalda para apoyar el pergamino. Reconozco que es un atril muy atractivo. Sus compañeros nos seguían atravesando con la mirada. En cuanto terminamos con las tareas en un tiempo record, ella se incorporó para sentarse sobre mí y besarme. Algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco, no quería tener que aguantarlos y la cogí en brazos, con la varita de ella hice que los libros desapareciesen y me la llevé escaleras arriba abrazada a mí.

**- Aún no te he agradecido como es debido tu regalo…** - dijo contra mis labios cuando ya estábamos atravesando el umbral de su dormitorio. – **Es precioso y carísimo… tienes que devolverlo.  
- Perdí el ticket.** – Dije con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de un puntapié y me aseguraba de que no seríamos oídos o molestados en esta ocasión – **Además, te queda muy bien…  
- No puedo aceptar un regalo tan… caro.** – Protestó ella.  
**- Sí puedes.** – Mientras me quitaba la ropa, norma habitual en ese dormitorio.  
**- No lo entiendes… -** Me miró con un puchero… - **Para mí ya es un regalo que estés conmigo –** Dijo en voz tan baja que si no tuviese el sentido del oído tan agudo no la habría escuchado.  
**- Hermione… -** Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con absoluta delicadeza, la tendí con cuidado en la cama –** No te sientas culpable por aceptar un regalo, por favor…** - Acariciándola con suavidad – **Quiero hacerte regalos… porque tú me haces uno cada noche –** Besándola con dulzura.  
**- ¿Mi sangre? –** Preguntó ella mortificada.  
**- No… -** Mirándola a los ojos con ternura – **Tú. –** Mentí, porque quería mentirle para hacerla feliz. **– Quiero hacerte el amor… -** susurré con voz suave y delicada en su oído, aprovechando para besar su cuello con lentitud.  
**- Ya lo haces siempre, ¿no?** – dijo ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba un ligero miedo.  
**- No… quiero hacerte el amor de verdad** – besándola de nuevo con suavidad – **Sin ocultar lo que siento por ti –** susurré en sus labios.  
**- Pero, ayer dijiste…** - Me miró confusa.  
**- Sé lo que dije…** - fingiendo que me azoraba y bajando la mirada, para no encontrarme con sus ojos **– Pero lo dije sólo porque creí que tú sólo querías disfrutar del sexo conmigo, nada más… pero hoy, escuché lo que les dijiste a tus amigos… -** Alzando de nuevo la mirada **– Me quieres sólo para ti, igual que yo sólo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más…** - besándola otra vez con verdadera ternura. – **Creo que puedes llegar a amarme como te amo yo a ti, Hermione.** – U odiarme como me estoy odiando ahora mismo por mentirte. – **Por favor, Hermione… déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo aunque sea de este modo.  
- Por supuesto, Draco…** - mesando mis cabellos y mirándome con un profundo amor en sus ojos, un amor que me estaba taladrando por dentro pero que daría lo que fuese porque no se marchitase.

Le hice el amor con lentitud, mis manos se centraron en acariciarla y mostrarle ternura no sólo para excitarla. Mis besos no fueron urgentes y descarté cualquier cosa que se pareciese a lo que habíamos compartido por la mañana, eliminé cualquier aspecto salvaje y lo sustituí por movimientos lentos y calculados, centrándome en no dejar nunca de mirar sus ojos y besar sus labios en todo momento. No le mordí en ningún momento, no estaba buscando única y exclusivamente su placer o el mío, sino que intentaba demostrar con mis manos un sentimiento que no sentía pero que sabía fingir muy bien, tampoco deseaba oírla gritar, sólo esperaba arrancarle en algún momento dos o tres palabras que sellasen por completo lo que me proponía hacerle. Si no lo decía en ese momento, me contendría y volvería a ser el de siempre… si las decía, no podría darle más que un año de mi vida… poca cosa comparado con lo que ella me daba pero que me encargaría de que fuese el mejor año de su corta existencia como humana.

Descansamos abrazados el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarnos y acariciarnos con ternura, me miraba embelesada y sabía que yo la miraba exactamente igual. A pesar de que era una de las mayores mentiras que había vivido jamás y que me costaba mucho hacerle creer que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, no porque no sintiese aprecio por ella de alguna manera, sino porque me dolía tener que hacerle daño al terminar el curso.

**- Te amo, Draco… -** dijo en un susurro sin saber que acababa de firmar por un año maravilloso sin posibilidades de continuar.  
**- Yo también te amo, Hermione –** Susurré a mi vez besándola con absoluta entrega en mi fingido amor.

------------------------------------------------

_A los románticos empedernidos, no desesperéis… puede que termine enamorándose de verdad de ella y todo… pero por ahora sólo va a mentir como un maestro de las mentiras que es para hacerla feliz. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, sobre todo a los que se esfuerzan para hacerlo con la misma extensión y al mismo ritmo en el que escribo durante el fin de semana si estoy libre. Lo que es una mención especial a Peter Maifayr que he descubierto es un maravilloso acicate para mi inspiración… ;)_

_Hasta que vuelva a tener tiempo… ahora he de dejar el pc antes de quedarme sin huellas digitales de tanto aporrear las teclas estos días. _

_Besos,  
Madie. _


	10. Guardaespaldas

_En vista de que me está resultando imposible mantener el ritmo acelerado de actualizaciones, he decidido que al menos os iba a dar un capítulo lo suficientemente largo. Lo he ido escribiendo a lo largo de la semana y puede que lo encontréis un poco denso. He querido aprovechar para ir añadiendo información necesaria para los próximos capítulos, para que no estéis tan perdids con algunos términos… cualquier duda me preguntáis. _

--------------------------

Dos semanas. Durante dos semanas he sido el novio perfecto para Hermione. La he acompañado a todas sus clases, estudiamos juntos, paseamos por los terrenos que rodean al castillo y cada noche le hago el amor como si fuese la última vez que vamos a estar juntos. Apenas bebo ya su sangre, no porque no me la ofrezca sino porque no deseo que se convierta en una costumbre demasiado acusada, cada vez que lo hago sé que luego la mortifico durante todo el día siguiente para que coma lo suficiente como para recuperarse, sé que sus amigos no entienden que esté tan obsesionado con su salud y le gastan algunas bromas al respecto, aunque ellos lo achacan sobre todo a que la obligo a hacer mucho ejercicio.

Soy cariñoso con ella y muchas noches nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando frente a la chimenea de la sala común, yo reclinado en el sofá y ella tumbada sobre mí. Sus compañeros de casa ya se han acostumbrado a tenerme por ahí, no me miran continuamente ni tampoco se sobresaltan cuando me río con las bromas de Ginebra sobre nosotros. Esa chica es pura dinamita, me recuerda a sus hermanos que siempre eran la alegría de las fiestas. Ni siquiera McGonagall dice nada de que pase las noches con sus alumnos, supongo que es de la opinión de Dumbledore, aunque algo me dice que el viejo director tiene mucho que ver en esa tranquilidad.

**- Draco… -** susurró Hermione en un tono imposible de oír para alguien que no fuese yo. **– Creo que ya me siento segura como para hacerte algunas preguntas…  
- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…? –** Susurré en su oído sonriente mientras me deleitaba en el brillo de las llamas contra su cabello.  
**- ¿Fue muy duro para ti el que…? –** alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.  
**- No. –** Observé la sala, nadie nos hacía caso y hablando tan bajo tendrían que acercarse mucho para poder oírnos – **Lo peor fue morir del modo en que lo hice, cuando me di cuenta que la cueva estaba habitada nada menos que por un dragón, tardé dos segundos en saber que estaba muerto… Su fuego me dio de lleno, lo único que recuerdo fue ver sus ojos, sus fauces y la llamarada contra mi rostro, el dolor se extendió por mi cuerpo con tanta rapidez que llegó un momento en que fui consciente del momento en que habían empezado a asomar algunos de mis huesos a través de la piel. Vince y Greg fueron muy valientes al sacarme de allí… aquella cueva podría haber sido la tumba de los tres. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sonido de los corazones palpitando a mi alrededor, el aroma de la sangre… todo era nuevo y maravilloso para mí, lo veía con una claridad y una definición más allá de lo que jamás pudiese llegar a imaginar, creo que estuve horas mirando el techo porque me parecía que era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás** – Me sonreí al recordarlo **– Luego vino Lucian y entonces descubrí que era el ser más hermoso que había pisado la tierra, su voz, la manera en que caminaba, su olor… -** cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el recuerdo de mi sire cuando apareció en mi dormitorio por primera vez estando yo consciente - **…parecía un ángel.  
- ¿Le aprecias mucho?** – Me miró dubitativa -** ¿No le reprochas que te haya convertido?  
- Jamás. No me salvó la vida, me ha dado una completamente nueva. Ahora puedo ver las cosas de un modo completamente distinto gracias a él y sobre todo al entrenamiento y sus enseñanzas. Para mí es mucho más importante que un padre… ningún sire se toma tantas molestias con sus chiquillos como él hizo conmigo, no sólo me educó para poder convertirme en digno de su estima sino que además consiguió que muchos más me educasen y enseñasen aquello que debía saber para poder convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Ha vivido más de mil años y a lo largo de ese tiempo ha forjado amistades en base a favores prestados e incluso a partir de enemistades totalmente acérrimas, se cobró unos cuantos de esos favores para que yo recibiese una buena instrucción. No puedo reprocharle nada a alguien que ha dado tanto por mí y por supuesto que le aprecio.  
- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron tus padres? Debían de estar desesperados para pedirle que hiciese algo así.** – Preguntó mirándome con verdadera preocupación.  
**- En realidad ellos creyeron que iba a morir, pensaron que a lo mejor él podría darme unos pocos días más de vida en aquel momento o incluso una semana. Cuando me vieron por primera vez siendo… lo que soy.** – Fruncí ligeramente el ceño **– Sentí su rechazo y olí el miedo sobre todo. Sólo mi madre se acercó a mí para acariciar mi mejilla… al sentir su mano temblar como una hoja contra mi piel, ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue muy duro. Piensa que pude ver cada lágrima nacer en sus ojos y resbalar sobre su piel, era algo tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan cargado de tristeza. Ahí estaba yo, en mi casa, al lado de mi padre en la oscuridad y frente a la mujer que me había dado a luz, tan duro y fuerte el uno como débil y frágil la otra. Ella no pudo soportarlo más y se fue dejándome allí, deseando decirle tantas cosas… Lucius sin embargo dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablarme como si nada hubiese ocurrido, me preguntó por cómo me sentía pero del mismo modo en que me preguntaría por los movimientos de la bolsa de valores. Supongo que prefirió seguir pensando que aún era el mismo.  
- Pero no lo eres…  
- No, no lo soy.  
- ¿Qué sientes al ser lo que eres y estar rodeado de humanos?  
- Miles de cosas. –** Suspiré sonriente **– Escucho cada conversación que tiene lugar en cientos de metros a la redonda, percibo el aroma de la madera, de la piedra, de vuestra piel y sobre todo de la sangre, veo cada uno de los capilares que asoman a vuestra piel del mismo modo en que puedo distinguir cada poro de la piedra… siento tu cuerpo de un modo absoluto contra mí, escucho tu corazón latir y huelo tu excitación y tu miedo, adivino tus pensamientos por los diminutos movimientos de tu rostro que para mí se muestran con total claridad a pesar de que para el resto sean absolutamente imperceptibles. Lo siento todo. Pero eso es más fácil cuando estoy quieto como ahora, cuando me muevo es una tortura porque sois lentos, frágiles y unos verdaderos insensatos.** – Me miró con curiosidad **– Soy como un león en medio de una manada de gacelas y ninguna de ellas se ha dado cuenta de lo que soy…  
- Salvo yo.  
- Salvo tú.** – Sonreí cálidamente mientras acariciaba sus labios con dulzura **– Tienes que dormir, dentro de dos días necesitarás todas tus energías.**

La tomé en brazos y subí con ella hasta el dormitorio. Dentro de dos días volvería a cazar y la llevaría conmigo para que viese que no tenía nada que temer por mí o por los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que eso le daba miedo, supongo que espera alguna especie de carnicería… creo que voy a defraudarla a ese respecto. La dejé sobre la cama mientras me despojaba de mis ropas, ya es una costumbre para mí pasearme completamente desnudo y nadie osa ya entrar, principalmente porque son incapaces de tirar la puerta abajo ni con el esfuerzo de todos los alumnos juntos.

**- ¿Realmente te gusta esto?** – Me preguntó cuando me acercaba a la cama.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Le pregunté confuso.  
**- Ser un vampiro que finge ser humano, estar rodeado de nosotros, tener que limitarte tanto, no poder usar libremente tus poderes, no poder beber la sangre que quieras… no sé. – **Se encogió de hombros – **A veces tengo la impresión de que no eres realmente feliz.  
- Hermione, soy mucho más feliz de lo que te crees… -** me reí – **¿No te das cuenta que tengo lo mejor de mi vida mortal junto con lo mejor de mi existencia vampírica?  
- Sí, claro… el sueño de tu vida: gastar el tiempo en estudiar y disfrutar con una simple humana… -** Suspiró dándome la espalda – **La misma humana que tiene que perder el tiempo cada noche durmiendo.  
- Perdone, señorita Granger… -** tiré de ella hacia mí para que abrazarla **– Está usted hablando de la humana más inteligente, hermosa y sensual que conozco. –** Acariciando sus brazos. **- Te aseguro que verte dormir no es perder el tiempo para mí –** besé su cuello con dulzura **– en realidad es muy interesante ver el modo en que eres capaz de dormir tranquila a mi lado, el sonido de tu respiración y tu corazón totalmente relajados… para mí es absorbente, a veces me duele tener que despertarte.  
- ¿Por eso casi llegamos tarde esta mañana? –** Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
**- Soy culpable. Ahora sé una humana buena y duerme.** – Haciendo que se arrebujase contra mí.

-------------------------------------

Otra clase de pociones en la que mi caldero y el de Hermione son los únicos con el color, aroma y textura apropiados en la que Severus decide obviar nuestros esfuerzos, agradezco que no sea él quien juzgará mis EXTASIS, tampoco es que necesite esforzarme demasiado para conseguir la precisión que estas pociones requieren, pero sé que para ella es como un mazazo cada vez que él rechaza sus pociones. Al salir tomo nota mental de dirigirme a Severus para decirle que al menos intente no hacerle pagar a ella mis pecados, aunque sé que esa discusión no me llevará a ninguna parte.

Fuera aún se sienten los últimos rayos del tenue sol de otoño, tomo la cintura de Hermione y la invito a salir fuera para poder disfrutar aún de su brillo. Se abraza a sí misma en cuanto el frío de la noche que se acerca da contra su piel, la rodeo con mis brazos mas sé que no puedo darle calor de ningún tipo, mi cuerpo sólo roba el calor de mis víctimas. Pero me sonríe y de todos modos accede a dar un paseo.

Es cuando estamos a punto de llegar al lago cuando me doy cuenta que en realidad está intentando fingir que no tiene frío para complacerme. La miro unos segundos con reproche, ni siquiera lleva ropa apropiada para estar fuera, me maldigo a mí mismo por no darme cuenta de esos detalles. Cuando pongo mi abrigo sobre sus hombros recuerdo el instante en que hice eso mismo con mi chaqueta tras salvar su vida del hombre lobo. Ahora me miraba de un modo completamente diferente, en vez de curiosidad mezclada con una buena dosis de incertidumbre tenían un brillo en sus ojos que destilaba amor y entrega absoluta.

Descendí mi rostro hasta acariciar sus labios y entonces percibí la falta de sonido acercándose a nosotros, era apenas imperceptible pero estaba allí. No interrumpí nuestro beso aunque desvié parte de mi atención hacia ese punto en especial, las sombras luchaban en mi interior por salir en busca del intruso aún sabiendo que era un esfuerzo fútil. Mi mente intentaba planificar el momento del ataque para saber cómo proteger a Hermione del mismo, sin embargo el silencio se desvió hacia el castillo… Aquello sólo podía significar que quería que me confiase o que ya había estudiado que era mejor sorprendernos durante el trayecto de vuelta.

No dejé que en mi rostro o mis gestos se reflejase que estaba en guardia, volví a tomar la cintura de Hermione para regresar al castillo, nuestro paseo había sido corto pero el frío creciente era la mejor excusa para intentar devolverla a la seguridad de los muros, su varita estaba guardada en su mochila… no podía llegar a ella con facilidad. Tendría que enseñarle a llevarla en todo momento consigo, una minúscula parte de mi mente reflexionó acerca de lo extraño de que precisamente ella no la llevase siempre a mano.

Las escaleras estaban a escasos metros de distancia y una figura se recortaba en lo alto, de inmediato mi brazo liberó a Hermione, quería que pudiese correr en cuanto así se lo indicase sin tener ningún tipo de impedimento. Una mujer de constitución delgada, piel aceitunada y de larga cabellera negra curvó sus labios ligeramente en cuanto percibió ese gesto, sabía que yo me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Hermione suspiró sorprendida, supongo que la repentina rigidez de mi cuerpo no le pasó inadvertida, desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras para intentar ver qué había provocado mi reacción.

**- Tranquilo inglés.** – Dijo con una voz dulce en cuanto el silencio dejó de rodearnos. – **¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?  
- En el lago, pasaste demasiado cerca. –** Respondí aún en tensión.  
**- Estaba a más de un kilómetro de distancia.** – Dijo molesta.  
**- Supongo que la edad empieza a afectarte. –** Sonreí ya relajado, no iba a atacarnos. - **¿Qué haces aquí, Isabel?  
- Lucian me ha contratado. –** Respondió lacónica mientras descendía las escaleras con lentitud.  
**- ¿Para protegerme? –** Su mirada se desvió durante milésimas de segundo hacia Hermione – Creo que soy más que capaz de encargarme de eso, Isabel. **– Respondí molesto.  
- ¿Has olvidado tus modales? –** Me reprendió haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía.  
**- Lo siento, Isabel… Hermione, te presento a Isabel Al Baast, una de mis instructoras durante el verano. Isabel, te presento a Hermione Granger… mi novia.  
- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Granger.** – La saludó cortésmente ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla.  
**- Mucho gusto, señorita Al Baast.** – Hermione pareció sorprendida al tocar a Isabel, supongo que esperaba que su toque fuese igual de frío como el mío pero ella es diferente a mí en muchos aspectos.  
**- Vamos dentro… -** dije intentando ocultar la sonrisa **– Hermione tiene que ir a cenar y creo que tú y yo tendremos que ir a hablar con el director.  
- No es necesario, Lucian ya se ha encargado de todo. No habrá inconveniente en que a partir de ahora os acompañe.** – Me comunicó mientras se situaba tras nosotros de inmediato.  
**- Isa, no puedes acompañarnos a todas partes…** - suspiré con los ojos en blanco – **Y si vas a hacerlo te agradecería que fueses un poco más… discreta.** – Mirándola de reojo.  
**- Está bien, no echaré por tierra tu… "historia" pero no pienso ponerme a agitar un palito para hacerme pasar por maga.  
- Bruja. –** Le corrigió Hermione, aunque tuvo que añadir rápidamente una explicación más amplia al darse cuenta de la mirada que Isabel le lanzó – **El término correcto para referirse a una mujer del mundo mágico es bruja.** – Sonriéndole – **Lo siento, supongo que sonó mal del modo en que lo dije.** – Sonrojándose, la reacción de Isa fue inmediata: me miró con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía porqué me atraía tanto Hermione.  
**- Da igual, deja que el niño estruje su cerebro en busca de una excusa para mi presencia. –** Se encogió de hombros. – **Al menos que haga algo.**  
**- Ya empezamos.**

Volví a rodear el talle de Hermione cariñosamente y terminamos de subir las escaleras para entrar en el castillo. Isabel me concedió el avanzar a nuestro lado cuando ya estábamos dentro del castillo, supongo que incluso ella era consciente que aquel era un lugar seguro para nosotros. Además de ser un terreno completamente inexplorado para ella y absolutamente incómodo, nunca le había gustado que realizase magia cerca de ella y siempre me estaba riñendo por confiar demasiado en ella y olvidarme de usar algo tan sencillo como los pies, las manos, los dedos. Ella me había enseñado muchas maneras de usar cada parte de mi cuerpo con distintos fines y de seguro estaba estudiando cada movimiento que hacía para luego reprocharme cada uno de mis errores, su pasatiempo favorito.

Al entrar en el comedor, como siempre, muchas miradas se centraron en nosotros mientras acompañaba a Hermione hasta su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero en esta ocasión algunas se quedaron clavadas en Isabel que seguía en la entrada. Dejé a Hermione con sus amigos y eludí todas las preguntas que Ginebra deseaba hacerme, así como esquivé a Lavender. Que salga con una Gryffindor no implica que tenga que soportar a toda la casa de manera automática. Intenté salir de nuevo del comedor para poder hablar con Isabel en privado, pero ella se quedó quieta donde estaba: jamás se iba a separar más de lo debido de su objetivo. Suspiré y le indiqué que me acompañase entonces a la mesa de Slytherin, lo cual animó considerablemente a todo el personal masculino, sobre todo a Blaise quien, para su consternación, vio cómo nos sentábamos entre Crabe y Goyle, lo más similar a un lugar tranquilo. Ellos no hicieron ademán de molestarnos.

_- ¿Tu novia?_ – Comentó en castellano. El idioma que ella me enseñó.  
_- Sí, lo sé_ – Resoplé – _No le des más vueltas a eso y dime una cosa… ¿No es un poco exagerado que te envíe Lucian para protegerla?  
- No. Está preocupado por ti, pronto tendrás visitas non gratas y no quiere que tengas la mente ocupada en ella. –_ Me comunicó.  
_- Supongo que sabía que no la confiaría a nadie más._ – Sonreí.- _¿Cuándo?  
- No estamos seguros, pero en ambos bandos se cuece algo_ – Picoteó algo de comida, al menos no tendría que dar explicaciones porque ella no comiese tampoco, le agradezco ese detalle. – _Puede que él pueda darte más información mañana, durante la caza.  
- Vendrá con nosotros._ – Le dije mirando a Hermione – _Se lo prometí.  
- No es verdad, sólo se lo habrás comentado… Os conozco, arrancaros una promesa es como arrancaros la piel a tiras._ – Me miró _– Pero no creo que haya inconveniente, mientras cazas, él y yo cuidaremos de ella.  
- Prepárate para que te ametralle a preguntas, es muy curiosa. –_ Me sonreí divertido al imaginar a Hermione acosando a Isabel a preguntas.  
_- Sabe lo que eres y está intrigada por lo que soy yo._ – La observó mientras seguía comiendo ligeros bocados.  
_- Lógico, no nos parecemos en nada y eso la desconcierta._ – Expliqué - _¿Has pensado dónde descansarás o también tengo que pensarlo por ti? –_ Lanzándole una pulla.  
_- No, inglés, hace tiempo que sé cuidarme solita… no necesito que me busques cobijo_ – Resopló _– De todos modos no creo que me dejes descansar mucho, ¿verdad?  
- Durante el día no hace falta que estés en guardia, nadie estaría tan loco como para atacar este castillo y sigo creyendo que me puedo ocupar tranquilamente de las noches por lo de ahora.  
- Me da igual lo que opines, no eres quien pagará mi factura._ – Sonriéndose un poco más ampliamente.  
**- ¿Draco, no nos presentas a tu amiga? –** Preguntó Blaise a nuestras espaldas, palmeándome el hombro amistosamente.  
**- Isabel, Blaise. Blaise, Isabel. –** Presenté con rapidez – **Ahora esfúmate.  
- ¡Vamos, Draco…! –** Protestó de manera exagerada - **¿No seguirás cabreado porque quise gastarle una broma a tu novia? Eso es agua pasada… -** Se dirigió a Isabel con una sonrisa que supongo creía que era fascinadora **– Es un poco posesivo, ¿sabes? ¿Vas a estudiar aquí?** – Le preguntó mientras se agachaba para que su rostro quedase a la altura de ella. Definitivamente Blaise tiene ganas de morir joven.  
**- No.** – Respondió Isa lacónicamente.  
**- Sólo ha venido a pasar unos días, estuvo en el hospital conmigo este verano. –** Expliqué con rapidez.  
** - Eres demasiado joven para ser medimaga… -** Apreció Blaise intentando ganársela con cumplidos. – **Y se te ve muy sana.  
- Supongo que los médicos hicieron un buen trabajo conmigo.** – Se dirigió a mí en castellano para preguntarme - _¿Le tienes mucho aprecio?_  
_- No precisamente. ¿Te recuerdo las normas a cumplir?  
- No precisamente. Nada me impide divertirme mientras hagas imposible mi misión._

Dejé de prestar atención a Isabel y lo que fuese que hubiese planeado para Blaise, supongo que se limitará a jugar con él, sabe perfectamente que en el caso de mi compañero de casa sólo cuentan las hormonas y el gran efecto que sobre ellas tiene nuestra presencia. Preferí concentrarme de nuevo en las conversaciones de los Gryffindor, sabiendo que de todos modos ella estaría pendiente de Hermione por muy relajado que estuviese el ambiente.

Como siempre Ronald se dedicaba a evitar a Hermione, aunque hoy le estaba costando mucho no hacerle cientos de preguntas al respecto de la hermosa mujer que me acompañaba. Ella intentaba no dirigir sus miradas más de lo habitual hacia la mesa Slytherin cuando yo estaba aquí, supongo que no deseaba llamar demasiado la atención sobre Isa, no entiende que ella es perfectamente capaz de pasar desapercibida si así lo desea, está disfrutando con la atención que todos le prestan. Ginebra ha empezado ya con su ataque, sabía que ella no podía defraudarme.

_**- ¿Quién demonios es esa tía?**_ – Preguntó curiosa. _**– ¿No te molesta que se siente con él?  
- Son amigos, Ginny. Es normal que se siente en la mesa de él.**_ – Le explicó en tono cansino.  
_**- ¿Y qué hace aquí? No es en absoluto nada habitual que permitan visitas de ese tipo. ¿Dónde va a dormir?  
- No lo sé, a lo mejor viene a dormir con nosotros, Draco dijo algo de hacer un trío el otro día…**_ - Respondió Hermione en tono tranquilo, Ginebra la miró con una mezcla de horror, sorpresa y estupefacción - _**¡No tengo ni idea, Ginny!  
- ¡Menos mal! Si estáis pensando en un trío quiero ser la primera en la que pienses…  
- ¡Ginny! –**_ Saltó Harry en el acto. Ronald ya ni se inmutaba.  
_**- Tranquilo, Harry… sólo quiere intentar que no me importe que Draco esté con una chica completamente desconocida. No sabe que es algo que me da igual. Draco no va a dedicarse a seducir a otra enfrente de mí, Ginny…**_ - la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada significativa. _**- ¡Por favor, pero si sólo hay que ver cómo le hace más caso a Zabini que a Draco! Definitivamente tienes que empezar a aprender a pensar mejor de las personas.  
- Jamás… mi lema es "Piensa mal y acertarás"**_ – Negó con la cabeza. _**– No me gusta cómo se portaban cuando estaban hablando, tienen demasiada confianza entre sí… ¿De qué se conocen?  
- Déjalo, Ginny... ¡Por favor, sólo son amigos! –**_ Me sonreí, notaba en la velocidad en que su corazón estaba latiendo que en realidad estaba atormentada por algo. ¿Le preocuparía mi familiaridad con Isa? Probablemente.

Nada más hacer ademán Hermione de levantarse, tanto Isa como yo nos levantamos. Aunque Blaise se abriese las venas no lograría que dejase de atender a su objetivo. Los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta, me hizo gracia la mirada que me dirigió Ginebra desde la mesa, le dediqué un guiño y no pude resistirme a torturar sus mentes dándole algo en lo que pensar abrazando las cinturas de ambas para salir… Superficial, pero divertido de todos modos.

Las conduje hasta una sala cercana donde pudiésemos hablar tranquilamente de todo aquello que estaba luchando por preguntar Hermione, así como ser capaz de mantener una conversación sin enigmas con Isabel. Mi novia miraba a mi maestra disimuladamente, supongo que será toda una sorpresa cuando se entere que está aquí sólo por ella.

**- Aquí podremos hablar sin ser molestados –** En cuanto entramos realicé los mismos encantamientos del dormitorio de Hermione.  
**- ¿Ahora podéis explicarme algo? –** Preguntó Hermione de inmediato.  
**- Cabe la posibilidad de que algunos de mi sociedad quieran solicitar en breve que me una a ellos y Lucian ha pensado que debía encargarse de lo que se supone es mi mayor debilidad…  
- ¿Tu debilidad? –** No comprendía.  
**- Tú.** – Dijo Isabel con voz tranquila.  
**- ¿YO?** – Exclamó asombrada.  
**- Isabel ha venido para ser tu guardaespaldas.  
- ¿Guardaespaldas?** – Cada vez estaba más aturdida. **– No necesito ningún guardaespaldas.  
- Por un lado estoy de acuerdo, cariño… pero reconozco que me sentiría mucho mejor si Isabel se queda contigo cuando tenga que ir a reunirme con esos pesados.** – Suspiré y me apoyé contra la pared – **Es una de las mejores en su especialidad y sé que nadie sería capaz de burlarla.  
- ¿Qué tienen que ver tus reuniones conmigo? ¿Por qué soy tu punto débil? –** Preguntó buscando una respuesta a muchas más cosas que no era capaz de preguntar.  
**- Eres mi punto débil porque si alguno de los enviados no acepta mi negativa rotunda a unirme a ellos pueden decidir forzar mi decisión amenazándote, cabría incluso la posibilidad de que se atreviesen a entrar en el castillo mientras mantengo una conversación con ellos para poder raptarte y así tener un as en la manga cuando les diga simple y llanamente que no estoy interesado.** – Le expliqué con calma - **Por eso Isabel es la más indicada para protegerte, no le confiaría tu seguridad a nadie más, ya te dije que es la mejor en su campo y en el mismo instante en que aceptó cuidar de ti sé que te has convertido en su principal prioridad, por lo que nadie sería capaz de burlarla.  
- Me sobrevaloras, pequeño.** – Dijo Isabel con una sonrisa – **Sabes que cualquiera de mis compañeros de clan habría mostrado la misma dedicación y cuidado para cuidarla, supongo que el hecho de que haya sido tu maestra te hace pensar que soy mejor que ellos.  
- No solamente eso, Isa. Sé que Lucian no te habría elegido si no te conociese bien y supiese que eres la más indicada para el trabajo.** – Halagándola de nuevo.  
**- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? Si puedo preguntarlo… -** Dijo Hermione curiosa, como siempre.  
**- Eso te lo dejo a ti, inglés.** – Se excusó sonriente.  
**- Es una asesina. –** Decidí no andarme con rodeos, no merece la pena hacerlo con alguien tan perspicaz como Hermione – **Su clan se ha ido especializando con el correr del tiempo en el arte del asesinato… -** viendo su expresión asustada – **Y te aseguro que para ellos es todo un arte, por eso sé que con ella estás segura si su misión es salvarte la vida, es casi un honor que ella sea asignada para eliminar a alguien por lo dedicada que es, por lo que poner tu vida en sus manos es como si te dejase en una cámara acorazada… -** Sonreí – **A estas alturas eres lo más preciado para mí y no desearía perderte por culpa de las intrigas de mi… estirpe.  
- Soy una bruja mayor de edad. No te ofendas, Isabel, pero creo que no necesito niñeras. –** Protestó - **¿Se le ha ocurrido a Lucian que el que esté aquí puede llegar a ser un inconveniente para que continúes con tu fachada humana?  
- Como habrás podido comprobar, ella puede disimular mucho mejor que yo que es humana, su tacto no es tan gélido y no tiene inconveniente en ingerir comida, cosa que yo sigo considerando un horror… -** haciendo una mueca para demostrarlo. **– De todos modos ella no va a poner en peligro nada, se limitará a estar cerca de nosotros y muy probablemente llegue un momento en que no seas consciente de que está aquí.  
- He venido esta noche porque necesitaba que él nos presentase, es más seguro para ti que sepas que estoy cerca, por lo demás, no tengas miedo… -** viniendo de ella era como si Voldemort le dijese a alguien que no tuviese miedo **– No estaré dentro del castillo la mayor parte del tiempo, me limitaré a observarte de lejos y calcularé las posibles vías de acceso de aquellos que intenten secuestrarte, si es que hay alguien tan insensato. Supongo que no he de decirte que cumpliré con las mismas normas que Draco aquí: no me alimentaré de ningún alumno y mi palabra es más firme que la suya… -** lanzándome una mirada de reproche.  
**- No pude evitarlo… lo sabes bien.  
- Me fascina el modo en que has llegado a dominar ese don de Lucian… sois capaces de encontrar una grieta en cualquier promesa… -** reconoció con los ojos entrecerrados.  
**- Supongo que porque no nos regimos por un código tan estricto como el tuyo.** – Le respondí sonriente.  
**- Además, yo se lo pedí… supongo que eso también cuenta… -** suspiró Hermione, tenía demasiada información en su cabeza y sé que quería hacerme más preguntas pero se estaba conteniendo porque no conocía a Isabel.  
**- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir… -** Propuse acercándome a ella para volver a rodear su cintura.  
**- Un momento… ¿dónde dormirás tú? –** Se dirigió a Isa que la miró con recelo – **Se supone que eres una amiga de Draco que ha venido a verle, tendrás que fingir que duermes en algún sitio al menos esta noche, digo yo… -** mirándome a mí con curiosidad – **No puede dormir con nosotros y sonará fatal que vaya a dormir contigo, el que no esté por la mañana podemos arreglarlo con que está agotada del viaje y luego incluso puede tener algún tipo de desarreglo de horarios o lo que sea…  
- No tengo inconveniente para moverme durante el día y sí que sería perfectamente lógico que fuese a dormir con él ya que se supone que ambos nos conocemos de la unidad de quemados del hospital. –** Se encogió de hombros – **Digamos que fingimos que duermo en su cuarto y luego ya pensará en otra cosa…  
- No, perdona pero las implicaciones de que duermas en el mismo dormitorio implican que él no está conmigo ya y no quiero tener que soportar los cotilleos mañana, ya tendré suficiente con tu presencia como para tener que estar pensando en excusas e incendios…** - Protestó Hermione intentando encontrar una solución al embrollo, Isa la miró con una ceja levantada sin dar crédito a las tontas excusas que ponía mi novia.  
**- Isabel, te recuerdo que esto es un colegio lleno de jovencitas cotillas que convierten la vida de algunas personas en verdaderos infiernos a través de los chismes… digamos que se parece a un Eliseo sin intentos de asesinato.** – Le expliqué. **– La solución más sencilla es que ella duerma en mi dormitorio y yo lo haga como cada noche en el tuyo, nadie puede decir que me he acostado con las dos a la vez si estáis en habitaciones separadas por kilómetros y en Hogwarts donde la desaparición es imposible. –** Le guiñé un ojo a Isabel – **Incluso puedo decirle a Blaise que te muestre mi antiguo dormitorio, eso le encantará y dará credibilidad a todo esto.  
- De acuerdo.** – Aceptó Hermione – **Acabemos de una vez con esta farsa, estoy deseando tirarme en cama y dormir.** – Aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que haría sería acribillarme a preguntas.

Salimos de la sala al mismo tiempo que los alumnos empezaban a dejar el comedor, por eso no me resultó difícil encontrar a Blaise y, delante de todos, pedirle que fuese el anfitrión de Isabel en mi lugar y que la acompañase a mi antiguo dormitorio, ya que yo no iba a usarlo esa noche. No podía quedarle ninguna duda a nadie de que simplemente era mi amiga y que no había nada entre nosotros cuando ella decidió brindarle una sonrisa encantadora a Zabini mientras le agradecía que se ocupase de su bienestar. De todos modos sé que lo que realmente hará será inspeccionar el castillo durante la noche para poder encontrar todas las posibles brechas de seguridad.

Yo me fui con Hermione cogida de la cintura sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a Isabel sino que centrándome en seguir aparentando un amor incondicional por ella. Entramos en la torre y nos fuimos directos a la habitación, en cuanto se cerraron las puertas vi cómo el enfado empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro. No dijo nada todavía, se limitó a cambiarse de ropa y dejar los libros en la mesa mientras la observaba desde la puerta, esperando a que estallase.

**- ¿Es tu amante?** – Preguntó al fin, sin poder aguantar más.  
**- No y jamás lo ha sido. Simplemente fue mi instructora, nada más.** – Respondí sinceramente.  
**- Pues te conoce muy bien… o eso parece.** – Mirándome con los brazos cruzados.  
**- Nos conocemos muy bien, además somos algo parecido a amigos… todo lo amigos que podemos ser dos vampiros.** – Sus hombros se relajaron un poco – **Tampoco es muy habitual que entre nosotros tengamos el tipo de relación que tenemos tú y yo, Hermione. Es demasiado difícil cuando en nuestro mundo todos están deseando acabar con la existencia de todos los demás… Sólo conozco a dos vampiros que sientan algo parecido al amor entre sí y te aseguro que es algo tan extraño que es lo que menos se podría esperar de ellos. Lucian tampoco es un vampiro al uso y sus enseñanzas tampoco me convierten en el vampiro tipo… -** Poco a poco se fue relajando – **Tampoco es algo muy habitual que un vampiro se enamore de un humano… por muy excepcional que ésta sea… -** sonreí acercándome a ella con cautela, no quería que siguiese enfadada. **– Por eso Lucian sabe que eres tan importante para mí, no quiere que te pierda por culpa de ellos.** – Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de la mano cariñosamente – **Eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi existencia y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo** – Besándola con suavidad. Su enfado estaba totalmente erradicado en el momento en que me rodeó con sus brazos.  
**- Estás vestido… -** bromeó mientras me besaba.  
**- Quise ocuparme antes de tus preguntas…** - desnudándome con su ayuda – **Antes de hacerte olvidar todo. –** Tomándola en mis brazos mientras la llevaba a la cama y le quitaba el camisón que se había puesto en lo que había durado su enfado.  
**- ¿Te crees que eres capaz de hacerme olvidar todo?** – Me retó divertida.  
**- Estoy seguro de poder desviar tu atención por un tiempo hacia otras cosas mucho más agradables –** sonreí mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda, algo que sabía que le encantaba.  
**- Draco… -** suspiró debajo de mí **- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?** – Preguntó con voz ronca.  
**- Lo que quieras…. –** besando sus hombros.  
**- ¿Recuerdas el otro día… en la ducha…? –** Preguntó en voz baja, no dejaba de ser algo tímida incluso cuando estábamos solos.  
**- Sí… - **Respondí mientras me deleitaba con sus mejillas encarnadas.  
**- ¿Podríamos…? –** Deslizando un dedo por mi cuello - **¿Repetir algo así?** – Sonreí ampliamente.  
**- Por supuesto… ¿Tiene que ser en la ducha o te apetece cambiar de escenario?** – Pregunté solícito mientras empezaba a pensar en cientos de lugares inexplorados…  
**- No sé, no tendríamos que salir de aquí necesariamente, ¿no? –** Su mirada se volvió decidida y sensual mientras se incorporaba tumbándome en la cama.** – Sólo sería necesario recordar un poco lo que nos llevó hasta ese punto, ¿no crees? -** Enarcó una ceja mientras descendía por mi abdomen con sus caricias.  
**- Estoy completamente de acuerdo… -** sonreí.

Sus manos y sus besos se dirigieron hacia un punto en particular de mi anatomía, pronto sus labios me rodearon totalmente y descendieron con lentitud, sus dientes me acariciaron de una manera exquisita… hasta que no fui capaz de contenerme más… Así su cabello y me incorporé para alzarla en brazos, necesitaba tomarla de inmediato sin siquiera mediar un segundo, no era capaz de aguantar la tortura a la que me estaba sometiendo… pero ella se resistió e intentó escapar entre risas consiguiendo que mi instinto de cazador se despertase. Me levanté de la cama y en cuestión de menos de un segundo la tenía contra la pared, totalmente a mi merced… mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo codiciosas, mi cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la piedra mientras me hundía en ella sin dejarle siquiera respirar con regularidad.

Sus gritos llenaron de nuevo el dormitorio y una vez más me alegré de que nadie pudiese oírla pues no pensaba parar o siquiera amordazarla con mis labios, deseaba oír cada gemido y jadeo que le provocase, escuchar mi nombre cuando irrumpía con fuerza en su interior… Me besó con voracidad e incluso mordió mi labio provocando que todo lo que sentía en ese instante se acrecentase todavía más… Fue entonces cuando tuve que apartarme de ella, no podía seguir… al sentir el deseo de beber su sangre con tanta fuerza, sabía que no me podría detener si llegaba a morderla una sola vez.

Me miró sentada en el suelo y con la vista nublada por lo que acaba de hacerle sentir… me eché hacia atrás y por un segundo cerré los ojos, oía su respiración agitada, su corazón bombeando como un loco, invitándome… llamándome. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y los clavé en ella… sudorosa, anhelante y confusa… totalmente ajena a lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Lancé un rugido de frustración, descargando parte de mi ira con un puñetazo en la roca que se deshizo en mil pedazos, y eso que me contuve… Pero fue eso lo que la sacó del trance al que la había llevado, por una vez vi el miedo en sus ojos al dirigirse a mí.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó tímidamente.  
**- No.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
- Que estás viva por muy poco, Hermione… por muy poco –** suspiré levantándome del suelo. **– Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que calmarme antes de poder estar contigo.  
- Draco… -** Se levantó igualmente, asustada… seguro que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de sucederle – **Si no puedes esperar a mañana… -** me miró **– Bebe mi sangre… por favor.  
- ¿Qué? –** La miré estupefacto, su miedo no era por su propia vida siquiera - **¿Estás loca?  
- No, Draco… te dije que te daba mi permiso para hacerlo si lo necesitabas alguna vez...  
- Hermione, precisamente tengo que salir y calmarme para no tener que estar conteniéndome para desangrarte… ¿no lo entiendes? No voy a alimentarme de nadie en este estado… ¡¡Mucho menos de ti!!**

Me metí en el armario y dejé que las sombras me rodeasen con rapidez antes de que a ella se le ocurriese abrir de nuevo la puerta. Una vez en el Abismo supe que no podría hacerle daño a nadie, no podría beber la sangre de nadie… los demonios me miraron… sabían que no estaba del todo bien, hubo uno que se rindió y avanzó hasta mí. Iba a averiguar de un modo muy desagradable que no estaba precisamente débil.

Sus garras rasgaron mi piel, mas no me importó, el dolor era bienvenido, porque el dolor permitía que mi mente se relajase y olvidase lo que tanto esfuerzo me había costado contener en presencia de ella. Mi puño golpeó sus fauces con furia y oí el hueso partirse, con rapidez mi rodilla impactó contra su cuerpo sintiendo cómo todos sus órganos se retorcían en su interior. Más demonios se lanzaron contra mí, sus garras laceraron mi piel y sus colmillos se hundieron en mi carne... hasta que con esfuerzo pude zafarme de todos y cada uno de ellos, no sin dejarlos doloridos y protestando. Muchos más me observaban, esperando ver alguna verdadera señal de flaqueza, no les importaban sus compañeros, sabían que estaban bien. Los miré a los ojos de brillante oscuridad, retándolos a que me atacasen de nuevo pero retrocedieron un paso y luego se marcharon dejándome solo en mitad de la nada…

El frío de las sombras me calmó lo suficiente para volver junto a ella, el haber descargado buena parte de mi frustración en los demonios también me había ayudado bastante. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver su rostro de dolor cuando aparecí junto a ella.

**- ¡Estás herido!** – Exclamó horrorizada y se levantó para acercarse a mí.  
**- No te acerques a él.** – La detuvo Isabel, debía de haberla llamado en mi ausencia. **– Si se fue es precisamente para no hacerte daño, no le ayudarías si ahora fueses a su encuentro… y no quiero tener que empeorar sus heridas.** – Me dijo con sorna. - **¿Qué pasó, inglés? ¿Los demonios te dieron una buena patada en tu perfecto culo?  
- Más bien se la di yo en sus deformados culos, gracias.  
- Una ducha fría habría sido un método mejor para no provocar que se asustase tanto. –** Me recriminó. **– O podías salir de caza antes de lo previsto, nadie te lo habría reprochado.  
- Yo sí.** – Sabía que no se refería a que de ese modo no tuviésemos esa reunión sino al hecho de que matase a alguien o a algo. Todavía no estaba preparado para eso y mientras pudiese evitarlo no iba a ceder a mis peores instintos.  
**- ¿Estás lo suficientemente calmado?** – Me preguntó.  
**- Sí, me daré una ducha… -** Miré a Hermione que estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá – **Tranquila, cariño… te aseguro que ya estoy bien, todo esto desaparecerá con el agua.** – sonreí mientras me metía en el baño.

_**- ¿De verdad está bien, Isabel?**_ – La oí decir tras de mí _**- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo para curar sus heridas?  
- Está bien, dulzura… no te preocupes por él, sólo necesitaba descargar algo de su mal genio y lo hizo con los únicos que pueden aguantarlo.  
- Pero… sigo sin entender lo que pasó…**_ - se quejó – _**Al principio estaba perfectamente y de pronto… sus ojos estaban rojos, me miraba de un modo extraño… no era él.  
- Y no era él.**_ – Respondió Isabel. _**– Era la Bestia que todos llevamos dentro, Hermione. La sed de sangre.  
- No creo que sea tanto como para llamarlo… "bestia".**_ – Protestó confusa y molesta.  
_**- Créeme cuando te digo que todos le llamamos así. Es una Bestia que tenemos en nuestro interior y que nos lanza a matar y beber la sangre que está más cerca… Te aseguro que si Draco no tuviese un autocontrol tan firme, ahora mismo estaríamos discutiendo el mejor modo de deshacernos de tu cadáver…**_ - Hizo una pausa _**– Además de planificar la huída.**_ – Dijo en un susurro que oí perfectamente a través del agua.  
_**- Entonces… ¿de verdad me habría matado?**_ – Dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
_**- Sí. En el momento no habría sido consciente, eso puedo asegurártelo… pero muy probablemente después se arrepentiría con toda su alma. –**_ Isabel suspiró, no le gustaba tener que contarle más de lo necesario a Hermione _**– Cuando los vampiros son jóvenes no tienen tanto control como Draco, nos costó mucho enseñarle a controlar a la Bestia, incluso a pesar de que él no necesita tanto el alimentarse de manera continuada como le ocurriría a otro neófito, al estar tan cerca de Caín y ser precisamente Lucian su creador es mucho más fácil para él controlarse… pero de todos modos a veces la tentación puede llegar a ser demasiado para él.**_

**- Lo siento, cariño… -** dije en la puerta **– Te aseguro que no era mi intención asustarte y te compensaré en cuanto pueda…** - Miré a Isabel – **Gracias, Isa… creo que ya puedes marcharte tranquila.  
- No estaré tranquila hasta que no te hayas alimentado, Draco –** Analizándome con la mirada – **Me quedaré al otro lado de la puerta, deshaz todos los conjuros que me impidan oírla o entrar… -** no se movió -** …ahora mismo.** – Su voz era una clara amenaza.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Con un gesto cumplí su orden. – **Ya está. Ahora te rogaría que nos dejases a solas.** – Salió por la puerta sin decir nada más, aunque sabía que estaría pendiente de todo lo que ocurriese en la habitación a partir del momento en que la cerrase.

Hermione me miró aún aovillada en el sofá, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba aún a pesar de lo que Isabel le había explicado. Volvía a llevar el camisón, probablemente se lo puso para no recibirla desnuda. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y con asombro pudo comprobar que todas mis heridas habían desaparecido, salvo aquellas que ella no podía ver pues estaban en mi mente… el saber que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida me atormentaba y me hacía planteármelo todo desde una perspectiva muy diferente.

**- Tendremos que dejarlo para cuando estés mejor alimentado…** - me dijo con una sonrisa – **Es gracioso, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te preocupas por lo que como te has olvidado de mantenerte tú.  
- No es eso, Hermione… -** suspiré sentándome en la cama – **Estaba perfectamente, puede que un poco más sensible al olor de la sangre pero tampoco tan mal como para perder así el control… -** Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro en mis manos – **Lo siento mucho, Hermione. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé… una parte de mí quería huir con todas mis fuerzas pero la otra estaba luchando para saltar sobre ti y beber hasta la última gota de sangre que hay en tu cuerpo…  
- La Bestia… Isabel me estaba contando algo acerca de ello… -** se levantó - **¿Puedo acercarme sin que te afecte? -** Alcé la cabeza y la miré. Al ver su indecisión dudé también, pero luego asentí, en mi interior estaba mucho más tranquilo, podía soportar su cercanía sin problema. - **¿Qué pasó para que de pronto se activase esa parte de ti?** – Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.  
**- Me mordiste.  
- ¡Vaya! –** Exclamó – **Lo siento mucho, Draco… no me di cuenta… me dejé llevar y…-** la callé poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.  
**- Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea un vampiro sediento de tu sangre, por lo que no tienes que disculparte de nada. –** Sonreí – **Te dije que estaba un poco más sensible de lo normal, fui un estúpido al acceder a lo que me pediste en ese estado… tenemos que limitarnos a perder el control sólo cuando esté bien alimentado, ¿de acuerdo?** - Ella asintió y retiré el dedo de sus labios acariciándolos en el proceso **– Me alegró ver que estaba aquí a mi regreso.  
- Me preocupé cuando te fuiste y la llamé con un Patronus. Llegó en un suspiro y se preocupó mucho cuando le conté lo que había ocurrido. –** Me miró y supe que intentaba controlarse para que el calor no subiese a sus mejillas **– Obvié algunos detalles pero creo que los ha deducido ella sola.  
- Tranquila… ya te digo que me alegré cuando la vi contigo. Al menos si hubiese necesitado que alguien me detuviese estaba ella para hacerlo…** - Me reí **– Casi me da algo cuando me ofreciste tu sangre… creí que tenías algo de espíritu de supervivencia.  
- Lo… -** comenzó a disculparse pero mi mirada lo impidió – **De acuerdo, soy una tonta sin espíritu de supervivencia… -** reconoció poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Pero creí que te había quedado claro cuando aquella noche te seguí y tuviste que salvarme de un hombre lobo.  
- Sí, pero no querría que se hiciese realidad lo de que la curiosidad mató al gato –** Bromeé **– Mucho menos si fuese yo quien terminase con una leona en particular… no podría seguir existiendo si lo hiciese, Hermione.** – Dije en un tono más sombrío. **– No he matado a nadie y no quiero matarte a ti.  
- No lo harás… confío plenamente en ti, Draco. –** Esa frase hizo que mi muerto corazón diese un vuelco, era totalmente cierto… Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de mí hasta el punto de confiar su vida en mis manos por completo. Podía imaginar la cara de pánico que estaría poniendo Isabel al otro lado de la puerta. **– Ya que estamos hablando… ¿te importaría aclararme algunas cosas que no llegué a comprender antes?  
- Por supuesto, cielo… lo que quieras. –** La miré sonriente.  
**- ¿Por qué quieren esos vampiros que te unas a ellos?  
- Porque sería como si Dumbledore se hubiese unido a Voldemort… Soy muy poderoso para los cánones vampíricos y se supone que soy influenciable porque soy joven. Unos querrían que les apoyase en su cruzada contra los otros… el caso es que son dos facciones bastante importantes en nuestra sociedad. La Camarilla quiere lo más parecido a una existencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros, para ser exactos ellos quieren existir y que los humanos no les incordien… el Sabbat es de la opinión de que los humanos son ganado y quiere controlar el mayor porcentaje de territorio, muchas veces no se molestan en ocultar sus cacerías y suelen ser los responsables de la mayor parte de los disturbios.  
- Yo escogería a los primeros sin dudarlo…  
- Sí, la verdad es que parecen los buenos, pero tampoco quiero lo que ellos me ofrecen… no soy el ariete de nadie. Quiero vivir con las normas que dicte yo, no con las que me dicten una pandilla de viejas glorias.  
- ¿Lucian no pertenece a ninguna de esas… facciones? –** Preguntó curiosa.  
**- No, él no pertenece a nadie más que a sí mismo. Aunque al principio, aunque te parezca mentira… estuvo con el Sabbat. –** Sonreí intentando imaginarme a mi sire siendo un neófito, no era capaz. **– Bueno, la verdad es que cuando lo convirtieron aún no se habían formado ninguna de las dos sectas… él lo tenía un poco más fácil, sólo existían las rencillas entre clanes o las disputas territoriales normales entre señores de la guerra… Mi clan pertenece sobre todo al Sabbat, son incluso lo que se podría llamar sus fundadores… somos los más arrogantes por lo que es normal que no acepten las restricciones y las normas de la Camarilla.  
- Tú no me ves como una vaca… ¿verdad?** – Murmuró. No pude evitar reírme.  
**- Lo siento, pero todavía no me ha dado por la zoofilia, cariño. –** La abracé acercándola a mí. **– Soy un vampiro y tu sangre es la más deliciosa que he probado hasta el momento, pero de ningún modo te veo sólo como un envoltorio. Por eso hoy tuve que salir huyendo de ti, porque la Bestia no entiende de sentimientos…  
- Lo comprendo… Sólo una pregunta más… -** me miró curiosa - **¿Cómo de poderoso eres para que ellos te quieran a su lado?  
- Mucho. En vez de dedicarme a negociar con ellos y darles una educada negativa que pueden rechazar para decidir atacarte… podría simplemente eliminarlos. Pero eso no sería posible, porque una vez eliminase a los emisarios enviarían más, tendría que seguir matándoles hasta que ya no quedase ninguno de ellos…  
- ¿Tan malo sería?**

Por un momento sopesé las consecuencias. La manera de deshacerme de ellos estaba clara, los enviaría a todos al Abismo, los demonios al fin me valorarían por mis regalos y no por ser el chiquillo de Lucian… mi poder en la oscuridad aumentaría considerablemente… podría incluso intentar acabar con Lucian y estar aún más cerca de Caín de lo que estaba ahora. Todos me temerían y ninguno se atrevería a atacarme jamás, sería el Señor Absoluto de la Oscuridad… No. No quiero eso.

**- Sí, cariño… sería muy malo.** – Suspiré – **Ahora será mejor que duermas. Mañana iremos de caza y necesitas descansar.**

La observé mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida contra mí, la sed no había desaparecido y el tenerla pegada contra mi cuerpo no me ayudaba nada en absoluto pero no quería hacerle daño, estaba concentrado en no mirar ninguna de sus arterias principales para que no fuesen una tentación demasiado fuerte. En cuanto su respiración se reguló por el sueño me levanté con cuidado, me puse un pantalón y abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a Isabel.

**- Eres masoquista… -** Me dijo en un susurro inaudible para cualquiera que no fuese nosotros. Su mirada me atravesó con verdadera furia.  
**- Tenía que tranquilizarla… -** Me disculpé, sabía que ella no lo comprendería.  
**- ¿A costa de empeorar todavía más tu situación? –** Me recriminó.  
**- Jamás le haría daño.** – Protesté entre dientes.  
**- Da igual. Vete corriendo a tu refugio, yo me quedaré con ella.** – Protestó.  
**- Despiértala a las seis para ir a clase, por favor.** – Me miró con arrogancia. **– Desde que duermo con ella no pone el despertador, tampoco es para tanto…  
- Vete tranquilo, la acompañaré durante el día si es necesario. –** Despidiéndome con un gesto.

Bajé las escaleras y salí de la torre de Gryffindor, por suerte no había nadie a esas horas, todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas. Tengo el suficiente control como para no atacar a nadie directamente si me lo encuentro pero si intentasen siquiera acercarse a mí y que mantuviese una conversación incluso… podrían darse por muertos. Bajé por las escaleras y caminé por el pasadizo hasta llegar a mi cámara… me sorprendió encontrarme una visita sorpresa en mi biblioteca.

**- Buenas noches, cachorro.** – Me saludó Lucian con seriedad – **Supongo que vienes a ponerte algo de ropa antes de salir de caza. –** La frase dejaba a las claras que no era una suposición en absoluto sino que era una orden en toda regla.  
**- Sí, señor.** – Asentí con resignación, él tenía razón… No podía retrasarlo más. **– Estaré listo en unos segundos.  
- Perfecto.**

Salimos por un pasadizo que nos condujo hasta el lateral del castillo, descendimos por los terrenos hasta el bosque. No perdí el tiempo analizando los posibles peligros, estando con Lucian él se encargaría de que no me ocurriese nada. Me lancé de cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaban los osos, ya que tenía que alimentarme no me iba a andar con rodeos. Uno de los plantígrados estaba ligeramente apartado del grupo, dormía tranquilo y no se percató de mi presencia hasta que no tenía mis colmillos clavados en su garganta. Se resistió un poco pero no podía hacer nada contra la presa de mis brazos en torno a él. Su corazón latía con fuerza y lanzaba su sangre contra mi boca que la recogía golosa… quise parar, pero mi garganta no quería dejar de recibir el placentero sosiego que le daba el líquido, me instaba a obtener más. Sentía cómo la sangre iba repartiéndose por mi cuerpo, llenándolo y curando las heridas que había recibido… dándome fuerza, calmando mi inquietud.

Dejé el cuerpo del oso sin vida en el suelo, observándolo intranquilo y apesadumbrado. Acaricié su pelaje, absorto en lo que acababa de hacer. Podría haber sido Hermione la que yaciese así, como un cascarón vacío… Miré a Lucian con pesar, él ha tomado muchas vidas a lo largo de su existencia, tanto humana como vampírica. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me cogió del brazo para alejarme de allí. Pero aún no estoy saciado, el oso no ha podido darme ni la mitad de lo que necesito. He de seguir cazando.

Volvimos a mi refugio después de que me cobrase tres lobos, dos leones y cuatro ciervos, ya estaba completamente repleto de sangre y no iba a dejar que volviese a ocurrirme esto, si tenía que cazar con mayor frecuencia, me daba igual. No dije nada a mi sire, simplemente me quité la ropa y me sumergí en el estanque. Acababa de robar diez vidas para poder mantener la mía y no acabar con la de Hermione… eran animales, pero de todos modos estaban vivos antes de que se cruzasen en mi camino.

**- Piensa que antes también comías carne, puede que no algo tan exótico como león u oso, pero de seguro que comías ternera. –** Me dijo Lucian cuando asomé la cabeza.  
**- No es lo mismo. –** Protesté entre dientes.  
**- De acuerdo, lo que tú digas… como yo no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en este tipo de cosas, no puedo saber de lo que estoy hablando. –** Me dijo sarcástico. **– Supongo que como ahora no es tan habitual que los jóvenes salgan de caza con sus padres no eres capaz de ver la similitud.** – Reflexionó – **Pero te aseguro que es mucho más noble la muerte que les has concedido que dispararles flechas o tiros, no han sufrido y se han ido en paz. Han servido a la cadena alimenticia y seguirán haciéndolo incluso ahora… sus restos servirán para que otros se alimenten de ellos e incluso le podrías indicar al guardabosques que recoja sus pieles para reutilizarlas…** - Suspiró – **Ahora será mejor que nos ocupemos de algo más importante. Dentro de una semana es muy probable que vengan algunos emisarios de Mithras para intentar convencerte que te unas a ellos.  
- Bien. Les diré que no y que se larguen. –** Mithras era el señor vampírico de Gran Bretaña, el más poderoso y antiguo de todos los que vivían en la Isla, gobernaba su imperio desde Londres. **– No tengo ningún interés en integrarme en la sociedad vampírica y lo sabes… -** Recordé de pronto… - **Gracias por contratar a Isabel para que cuide de Hermione.  
- No es nada, los Assamitas están muy contentos conmigo estos días…** - comentó – **He contratado sus servicios para vigilar a mis sobrinas y demás protegidos por lo que ten por seguro que en estos momentos soy su mejor cliente.  
- Pero… -** Me giré para mirarlo con asombro – **¡Eso te costará una fortuna…!  
- No te preocupes, cachorro… sólo es dinero. –** Riéndose – **Cuando vivas tanto tiempo como yo te darás cuenta de que el dinero no es en absoluto importante… y cuando puedes hacer inversiones por todo el mundo, sin importarte lo que tarden en dar fruto… el dinero es lo más fácil de conseguir.** – Dejó de estar acuclillado a mi lado y se dirigió a mi armario - **¿Por qué no te vistes y me presentas a la dulce Hermione? Reconozco que tengo esa divertida sensación de un padre que va a conocer a la novia de su hijo. ¿Le has hablado de mí? ¿Crees que le caeré bien o me odiará por convertirte en vampiro? –** Supe por el tono de su voz que hablaba en serio, supongo que vivir tantos años hace que este tipo de cosas sean fascinantes.

Me vestí y me concentré al mismo tiempo en saber cómo estaba Hermione, aún dormía pero vi cómo Isabel se dirigía a despertarla, rogué para que fuese delicada con ella, pero sé que no va a ser tan dura y fría como lo es conmigo. Hermione es humana y no está acostumbrada a la parquedad de los de su clan. Primero le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, luego la zarandeó con delicadeza y le regaló una sonrisa al ver que habría los ojos… ella la recibió con desconcierto, buscándome con la mirada en el dormitorio.

_**- Ha tenido que irse, me pidió que te despertase para que vayas a clase.**_ – Le explicó con tono dulce.  
_**- ¿Está bien? –**_ Preguntó preocupada.  
_**- No. Lucian se encargará de que se alimente. –**_ Hermione la miró con pesadumbre – _**Ha sido un idiota que por estar más tiempo contigo ha dejado de alimentarse regularmente hasta llegar a un punto en que no podía permitirse el lujo de las tentaciones, luego para intentar calmarse se enzarzó en una pelea en la que gastó sangre y para que no te preocupases por él gastó más sangre en curar las heridas… cuando lo dejé contigo lo hice solamente porque sabía que no es capaz de hacerte daño ni siquiera en ese estado, pero no podía esperar más. Lo siento.  
- De acuerdo.**_ – Suspiró Hermione _**- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo es recomendable que se alimente, Isabel? Pensé que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para no tener que hacerlo continuamente…**_ - Se dirigió al baño para ducharse.  
_**- Lo habitual es que si no hace ningún esfuerzo y no tiene que gastar sangre haciendo estupideces es que con beber algo una vez al mes le sea más que suficiente. Pero si os vais a dedicar a… bueno, dejémoslo en que para parecer humano es mejor que se alimente una vez a la semana, como mínimo.  
- De acuerdo… me encargaré de recordárselo. –**_ Dijo en un susurro, sabía que ella le oiría a través del ruido del agua.  
_**- ¿Estás bien?**_ – Preguntó Isabel en tono preocupado.  
_**- Sinceramente, no. Todo esto es muy difícil para mí también. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de tener un vampiro como novio hasta anoche. Era divertido y muy placentero dejar que me mordiese pero… supongo que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente podía llegar a ocurrir.  
- Lo sé. Pero ten en cuenta que en esos momentos él apenas toma nada de ti. Eso no le mantiene, tiene miedo de provocar un grave riesgo a tu salud y por tanto se habrá limitado a morderte para darte placer pero nada más. Es un idiota insensato. No tienes que sentirte culpable porque la culpa es toda suya, pequeña.  
- De todos modos él siempre está pendiente de que coma para que no desarrolle anemia y sin embargo yo no he sabido estar pendiente de sus necesidades…  
- Porque es él quien tiene que hacerlo y no tú. Se supone que entre todos teníamos que conseguir que fuese un poco más cabal pero se ve que no lo conseguimos del todo.  
- No ha atacado a ningún alumno, Isabel. Anoche no me hizo daño… Creo que sí que conseguisteis algo al fin y al cabo.**_ – Vistiéndose ya para bajar a desayunar.  
_**- De todos modos se ha comportado como un maldito principiante…  
- Te olvidas de que sólo lleva unos meses siendo vampiro, me parece que a veces él también se olvida…**_ - me disculpó.  
_**- Sí, claro… unos meses.**_ – Farfulló Isabel visiblemente molesta. _**– Me sentaré contigo en el desayuno.  
- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a descansar?**_ – Preguntó Hermione preocupada – _**No me pasará nada si lo haces, estaré en clase, rodeada de magos y brujas que perfectamente podrían acabar con cualquiera que osase intentar algo y prometo no salir fuera si no es estrictamente necesario… hoy no tengo herbología por lo que no tendré ni que ir a los invernaderos…  
- Déjalo. No pienso separarme de ti.**_ – Le dijo sonriente _**– Por lo menos hasta que no aparezca Lucian o Draco ya calmado, son los únicos a los que puedo realmente confiarles tu custodia.  
- Eso suena demasiado a niñera.**_ – Protestó Hermione.  
_**- Da gracias a que no te doy de comer como a una niña pequeña… -**_ bromeó.  
_**- ¿Qué hiciste con Zabini? Si puedo preguntártelo… -**_ cambió de tema mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
_**- Nada del otro mundo… me entretuve un poco, nada más. Por suerte estaba él cuando me mandaste ese aviso y me explicó que era un método normal de enviar mensajes… vosotros los magos hacéis cosas muy raritas.  
- Pues eso no es nada…**_ - Se sonrió Hermione. _**– Si vienes a clase conmigo me parece que verás de todo…  
- Realmente espero que ese cabeza hueca que tienes por novio se digne a aparecer y así ahorrarme tener que aguantar vuestros abracadabra y hocuspocus.**_ – Comentó Isabel consiguiendo que Hermione se riese.

Al saber que estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía esperar, me vestí para reunirnos con ellas en el vestíbulo. Más de una alumna lanzó miradas invitadoras a Lucian a medida que nos mezclábamos con la marea de personas que se dirigía al comedor. En realidad no era nada anormal, Lucian aparenta unos veinticinco años, es tan alto como yo, rubio, de ojos azules y en el momento en que le crearon estaba en forma gracias al entrenamiento de caballero, supongo que para mis compañeras de colegio vernos a los dos juntos era como si estuviesen en el cielo. Aunque al menos él les correspondía con una sonrisa y yo sólo me limitaba a evitar tropezar con ellas. Nada más entrar en el comedor vi a Hermione sentada entre Isabel y Ginny, le sonreí como muda disculpa y llevé a mi sire a que se sentase conmigo a la mesa.

**- ¡Cereales! Me encantan.** – Exclamó para mi asombro Lucian. **- ¿Por qué no intentas comer algo, Draco?** – Me preguntó con toda la intención.  
**- ¿Por qué mi garganta quedó abrasada por culpa del aliento de un dragón enfurecido? –** Le respondí con sorna recordándole la excusa que había dado a todo el mundo para que no me viesen comer. No me sentía cómodo intentando fingir que comía todavía. Sé que en algún momento podré ingerir algo al menos para guardar las apariencias, pero no me siento capaz de soportarlo… sin embargo sé que para él no hay nada más divertido que comer. **– Come lo que quieras… -** Suspiré. Me fijé que Zabini no dejaba de girarse para mirar a Isabel **- ¿Qué te ocurre, Blaise? –** Le pregunté.  
**- Nada… ¿Por qué no se sienta Isabel con nosotros? –** Me miró y entonces pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Lucian que estaba probando el zumo de calabaza. **- ¿Quién es este?  
- Lucian Deveraux, mi tutor.** – Le presenté, esto se estaba empezando a complicar… ¿Por qué estaban tan empecinados en conocer a todo el mundo?  
**- ¿Tu tutor? –** Preguntó Pansy de fondo. **- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre o a Snape?  
- No. Es mi tutor de verano, nada más… -** ¿Por qué tengo que dar tantas explicaciones a todo el mundo?  
_- Dime una cosa, Draco… -_ Comenzó Lucian a hablarme en francés, su lengua materna _- ¿Es realmente necesario que sigas con todo esto? Podrías venir conmigo y si quieres puedes hacer tus exámenes en otro momento… -_ Con que era eso, no quiere que esté en Hogwarts e intentan por todos los medios que me sienta incómodo para que decida irme con ellos.  
_- Lo siento, Lucian… tengo que asistir a clase para poder hacer los exámenes… -_ Lo miré furioso _– Y quiero hacerlo.  
- Muy bien. –_ Se encogió de hombros – _Era sólo una opción.  
- ¿Vas a enviarme a más… instructores para que intenten convencerme de que este no es mi sitio?_ – Le pregunté con acritud.  
_- No. Isabel es la única que puede comportarse como es debido… ¿Te imaginas aquí a Tony?  
- Eso sí que sería una catástrofe… _

Anthony era uno de los vampiros que me había entrenado, él podía controlar el tiempo además de ser uno de los pocos magos que había sobrevivido tras convertirlo en vampiro, el único problema es que es demasiado inestable, son muchos siglos viviendo de una manera totalmente fuera de la realidad… incluso más de los que realmente tenía… La única que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo era su esposa Julia… Aunque muchas veces más bien parecía que era él quien la mantenía a ella cuerda… Tenían una relación demasiado compleja y absorbente para ambas partes, los dos estaban completamente enamorados y nada podría separarlos… si alguien lo intentaba entonces ninguno de los dos detenía las ansias de matar del otro. Recuerdo que Lucian me contó cómo casi destrozan Londres en el siglo diecinueve porque Mithras, sin conocer la relación que los unía, intentó que cada uno matase al otro… definitivamente ese viejo Ventrue debió de aprender de su error pues nadie más lo ha vuelto a intentar.

_**- ¿Quién está con Draco, Isabel?**_ – Preguntó Hermione en la otra mesa.  
_**- Ese es Lucian, se moría de ganas por conocerte.**_ – Le respondió la aludida con una taza de café en la mano.  
_**- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabel? –**_ Preguntó Ginebra con una sonrisa.  
_**- Veinte. –**_ Respondió lacónica, como siempre.  
_**- ¿De qué conoces a Draco? –**_ Siguió con el cuestionario.  
_**- Del hospital. –**_ Ajustándose a la historia.  
_**- ¿Os lleváis muy bien?**_ – No iba a dejar de hacerle preguntas hasta que obtuviese las respuestas que deseaba. La compadezco, porque interrogar a Isabel es toda una hazaña.  
_**- Si.**_ – Lo dicho… es habladora sólo cuando lo considera necesario.  
_**- ¿Estuvisteis saliendo? –**_ Al menos la chica no se rinde.  
_**- No.**_ – E Isa no piensa dar su brazo a torcer.  
_**- Ginny, deja de acosarla… ya te dije que sólo eran amigos.**_ – Suspiró Hermione en medio de las dos.  
_**- Perdona, pero creo que al menos alguien debería de preocuparse porque tu novio de repente recibe tantas visitas…  
- ¿Vas a insinuar que también estuvo liado con Lucian?**_ – Preguntó Hermione con malicia.  
_**- No sé…**_ - Ginebra observó a mi sire con ojo clínico, el cual le guiñó un ojo… un gesto que era capaz de conseguir que fuese lascivo. – _**Bueno… la verdad es que yo no creo que esos dos tengan nada fuera de lo… habitual.**_ – Terminó diciendo _**– Harry…  
- ¿Sí?**_ – Respondió el chico mientras terminaba de desayunar.  
_**- Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo… -**_ Exigió la pelirroja levantándose con rapidez y obligándolo a seguirla.  
_**- ¿Qué ocurre? Aún me queda una tostada… -**_ Protestó.  
_**- Necesito que me recuerdes por qué estoy contigo… -**_ Le susurró furiosa consigo misma – _**Ya.  
- Pero…  
**__**- Harry James Potter… **__**¿no necesitarás que te haga un mapa para aclarártelo?**_ – Sacándolo del comedor a rastras. Pobre Harry…

**- No tenías que ser tan cruel con la chica, sólo se preocupa porque ayer Isabel estuvo sentada en el mismo lugar que tú. Quiere a Hermione y no desea que le haga daño. –** Le recriminé a mi mentor.  
**- Te aseguro que no le he hecho nada, sólo fue un simple guiño…** - me miró desconcertado. **– No estoy acostumbrado a las adolescentes, mis sobrinas son mucho más fáciles de controlar.  
- Ya.** – Me levanté – **Hermione y yo tenemos que ir a clase… vosotros dos entreteneos con lo que os apetezca mientras tanto.**

Mi no vida se está complicando por momentos. Tengo a una asesina a la que han indicado que sea la guardaespaldas de mi novia, la misma novia que empieza a tenerme miedo porque soy un vampiro… Mi mentor está en medio de cientos de jovencitas encantadoras que se mueren porque les haga caso y para colmo dentro de poco voy a tener que lidiar con varios vampiros mucho más experimentados que yo... ¿Quién dijo que la vida eterna era fácil?

---------------------------------------

_A Draco le están empezando a crecer los enanos. Tiene que ser el estudiante perfecto, el novio perfecto, el chiquillo perfecto… vamos que no creo que pueda con todo. _

_Puede que algunos personajes hayan quedado un poco desdibujados en este capítulo, (Hermione, por poner un ejemplo) pero al centrarme tanto en el punto de vista de Draco no puedo evitarlo, además, como os dije al principio, quería que quedasen claros unos cuantos puntos de vista por lo que utilicé a Hermione sobre todo para que preguntase aquello que no podían saber el resto de los mortales._

_Estoy a vuestra entera disposición en el botón de abajo para sugerencias, críticas y demás._

_Besos,  
Madie. _


	11. Sentimientos

_He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé. M i intención era al menos subir un capítulo por semana, pero me temo que en ocasiones los hados trabajan en mi contra. Reuniones, trabajo, tareas pendientes, hermana pequeña cotilla, portátil respondón… unas cuantas pequeñas cosas que todas juntas me han impedido avanzar poco a poco para actualizar como hice en el capítulo anterior. _

_Este es largo también. Espero que os guste… los comentarios al final._

------------------------

Por suerte apenas teníamos clases los viernes, en cuanto Hermione salió de Aritmancia nos encaminamos hacia los terrenos, a plena luz del día y con el sol en lo más alto. Me estaba costando un esfuerzo hercúleo el no salir corriendo para esconderme en mi cámara y descansar, pero Lucian no aceptaría que me comportase de ese modo. Tenía que soportar el sol, perderle el miedo o respeto que cada una de mis células vampíricas le tenían y fortalecerme.

Hermione me miraba más preocupada a cada paso que dábamos, supongo que parte de mi incomodidad se traslucía en mi rostro, por lo que decidí regalarle una sonrisa lo más relajada que pude para que se tranquilizase. Mas no pude evitar que mis pies se paralizasen en el momento en que íbamos a cruzar las puertas, el sol parecía estar mirándome como si esperase que me convirtiese en una tea ardiente, percibí la mano de Hermione estrechando la mía, no sabía a qué se debía el que yo quisiese salir a esas horas del castillo, pero con ese gesto quería darme todo su apoyo.

¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo? Anoche estuve a punto de matarla y sin embargo sigue preocupándose por mi bienestar, por mis emociones, por mis estados de ánimo… y no precisamente los que me pueden llevar a terminar su vida de manera precipitada sino aquellos que me afectan únicamente a mí. En sus ojos sólo puedo ver ternura y cariño, valentía y apoyo, comprensión y paciencia. ¿Por qué le hago esto? ¿Por qué la torturo sin necesidad? ¿No sería más fácil para ella que la dejase ahora mismo? Pero no puedo. Con cada latido de su corazón me dice que me ama, que es mía… y soy una criatura totalmente egoísta. No quiero dejar de oírlo.

Logré avanzar al fin y nos reunimos con mi sire en medio del campo de Quidditch. Isabel estaba sentada en una de las gradas, ni siquiera ella iba a librarse de soportar las excentricidades de Lucian. En cuanto entramos en el campo noté que Hermione se ponía un poco nerviosa, quise creer que era porque estaba lejos de la seguridad del castillo con tres vampiros que podían matarla… pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo de esa manera, sé que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

**- Hermione, tengo el placer de presentarte a mi sire, Lucian De Veraux.** – Dije cuando llegamos a su altura.  
**- Es un verdadero honor conocerla, **_**madeimoselle**_**. –** Correspondió Lucian tomando su mano para besarla.

Sé que no va a hacerle daño, quizás él de los tres sea el único que puede llegar a ser inofensivo para ella, pero no pude contener el gruñido que subió por mi garganta. El maldito sol me hacía olvidar todo, me obligaba a reaccionar ante cualquier gesto hacia aquello que era de mi propiedad. Hermione retiró la mano con rapidez y me miró con mayor preocupación todavía, Lucian tuvo el detalle de retroceder un paso mientras se sonreía.

**- No se preocupe, madeimoselle. Es normal que reaccione así.** – La tranquilizó por mí.  
**- Quizás estaríamos mejor dentro del castillo…** - murmuró ella aún mirándome compasivamente. **– Seguro que podemos encontrar una sala en la que podamos hablar con tranquilidad…  
- No será necesario, el cachorro tiene que acostumbrarse al sol y sé que ha sido negligente en este tiempo que ha estado alejado de mí.** – Sus ojos me atravesaron a pesar de que su tono de voz no reflejaba ningún reproche **– Puede estar totalmente tranquila que no le ocurrirá nada, sin embargo sería un gran detalle que se aleje al menos un paso de él.** – Ella lo miró sin comprender – **Se sentirá mejor si no tiene que controlar cada gesto para no romperle la mano. –** Susurró en tono cómplice, de inmediato ella me soltó y se apartó unos centímetros de mí.

Durante unos segundos estuvimos callados, pero aquello era una tortura para el siempre locuaz Lucian por lo que empezó a preguntarnos qué tal nos había ido en clase y si alguno de nuestros compañeros había preguntado por su presencia o la de Isabel en el castillo. Por supuesto que preguntaron. No hubo uno solo que se quedase sin preguntar algo aunque fuese por vía interpuesta de las cotillas más experimentadas del colegio: Lavender y Compañía. Habían acosado a Hermione en todas las clases para averiguar quién era el misterioso hombre que me había acompañado en el desayuno, igual que Ginny disfrutó de su momento de gloria al relatar una vez más la ocasión en que me sorprendió saliendo de la ducha… Todo esto por supuesto alagó parte del ego de Lucian, aunque no tuviese nada que ver directamente con él, que alaben a su chiquillo siempre es motivo de orgullo aunque sea por algo tan insulso como eso.

**- Señor DeVeraux, sigo sin comprender porqué se han esforzado tanto por protegerme** – comentó Hermione lanzando una mirada hacia la grada en la que estaba Isabel **– No creo que nadie se atreviese a entrar aquí…  
- Los miembros de la estirpe a los que han enviado para hablar con Draco de seguro no pensarán lo mismo que tú. –** Respondió pacientemente – **Para ellos todo vale con tal de conseguir aquello que sus señores les han encomendado. Cuando tengo que prepararme para situaciones como esta me limito a intentar ponerme en su situación: si yo tuviese que convencer al zagal, utilizaría todos los medios a mi alcance junto con algunos que no fuesen del todo lícitos, me aseguraría de conocer cada una de sus debilidades, sus movimientos, su zona de caza, todo aquello que pudiese averiguar sobre sus costumbre y su persona. Tenemos suerte de que ellos no serán tan concienzudos como yo, probablemente sus señores les han enviado con la certeza de que Draco les hará un favor al matarlos y así darles una excusa para atacarlo a él al mismo tiempo que ellos se libran de la escoria. Después de lo que tenemos planeado hacerles, es muy probable que decidan enviar alguien un poco más… persuasivo y menos influenciable. –** Hermione lo escuchaba con atención, parecía estar ella misma calculando el mejor modo de atacar el castillo y raptarse a sí misma.  
**- Pero entonces ellos serían los que le declarasen la guerra a Draco, al internarse en su territorio sin permiso.** – Añadió a las divagaciones de mi sire.  
**- Exacto, pero pensarían que para entonces se supone que ya te tendrían a ti, por lo que Draco tendría que ser una simple marioneta suya para hacer aquello que deseasen.** – Se sonrió y se sentó en medio del campo, invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo **– **_**Chérie**_**, créeme cuando te digo que nuestro mundo es un continuo andar sobre arenas movedizas plagadas de serpientes. Durante la reunión que tendrá con los emisarios de los más importantes dirigentes de lo que ellos llaman sociedad, ellos estarán haciendo verdaderos malabares con la poca información que tienen sobre él. No saben absolutamente nada de Draco, salvo lo más básico: Es mi chiquillo, lleva pocos meses siendo un vampiro, lo he dejado a su libre albedrío tras dos meses de instrucción y, esto es lo que más les gusta, es un mago de verdad.** – Se sonrió y me miró en ese momento con un curioso brillo en su mirada, totalmente irónico, cruel, cínico y al mismo tiempo con una ligera nota de orgullo y aprobación – **Algunos de los vampiros han ido desarrollando una habilidad para reutilizar sus conocimientos y el poder de nuestra sangre para que parezca que hacen magia, en realidad son verdaderos trucos de prestidigitadores en comparación con lo que podéis hacer vosotros. Están limitados por la sangre, rituales y cientos de restricciones que se ponen entre sí para que ninguno despunte sobre el otro. La gran ventaja de Draco estriba en que, por una maravilla del azar, ha sido capaz de mantener su magia verdadera, la esencia de lo que cada uno de vosotros tenéis…**

Siguió hablándole a Hermione de las maravillas de mis poderes en comparación a los de otros vampiros sin cesar. Cuando lo escuchaba me parecía detectar algunas notas de verdadero aprecio y reconocimiento, podía distinguir incluso algunas notas de admiración. Para Hermione seguro que era apasionante escuchar cómo Lucian, un completo extraño para ella, era capaz de analizar tan exactamente algunos aspectos de nuestro mundo que habían de suponerse totalmente ajenos a un muggle. Porque él es un muggle, o al menos lo era cuando estaba vivo… Cada vez pensaba menos en esa distinción entre muggles o magos al no considerar que perteneciese ya a ninguna de las dos clasificaciones.

Lo miraba totalmente embelesada, poco a poco se había acercado cada vez más a él y apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas de una manera encantadora mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre el cuenco que formaban sus manos… Verla en ese momento con los ojos brillantes de emoción, atenta a cada una de las palabras que, mi siempre fascinante sire, dejaba que fluyesen hacia sus oídos sin ningún tipo de pudor... era como verla enfrascada en un libro, con la curiosa ventaja de no tener que pasar las páginas. De vez en cuando me lanzaban alguna mirada, cuando la declamación de Lucian se centraba mucho en algún aspecto en particular de mi persona.

Yo seguía de pie, procurando no dejar que la verborrea de Luc me distrajese y haciendo lo posible para que los suspiros hastiados de Isabel no me provocasen un ataque de risa. Sabía lo que en realidad estaba haciendo él, iba a terminar por darle una lección a Hermione, demostrarle que en realidad sí que era vulnerable a pesar de toda la gran confianza en su magia y en sí misma que tenía. Conocía demasiado bien a ese viejo zorro, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo a veces se llegaba a creer. Pues también había adivinado que aquello era una prueba para mí. Me temo que no voy a pasarla.

**- Ah, lo siento, **_**chérie**_**… siempre me dejo llevar cuando hablo de algo tan apasionante como mi vástago aquí presente…** - me miró con una sonrisa ladina al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento, para los ojos de Hermione, intentaba dejar caer una brizna de hierba sobre el cuello de su chaqueta. De inmediato reaccioné y detuve su mano a escasos centímetros de Hermione. **– **_**Touché**_**. –** Se apartó lentamente y solté su mano… aplaudió divertido - **¡Perfecto! Has sabido percibir mi sencilla treta y no te has precipitado, Draco.** – Hermione de inmediato se acercó a mí **– No temas, **_**chérie**_**, sólo ha sido una pequeña prueba… nada demasiado drástico –** mostrándole la brizna de hierba en la palma de su mano.  
**- No lo entiendo.** – Dijo Hermione, confusa.  
**- Lucian, creo que te corresponde el placer de explicarte.** – Mirándole con furia contenida, ahora Hermione estaba prácticamente adherida a mí por lo que, si él deseaba seguir con las "lecciones", me resultaría demasiado complicado moverme a la velocidad necesaria sin hacerle algún daño.  
**- Por supuesto… -** suspiró con fastidio **– **_**Mademoiselle**_** Granger, lo que acaba de ocurrir es que usted ha confiado demasiado en mí y en las escasas garantías de seguridad que le dan sus protectores: ha bajado la guardia y además se ha acercado a mí más de lo que cualquier otro humano se hubiese atrevido en el caso de saber lo que realmente soy. He aprovechado eso para fingir un ataque, si en vez de una simple hoja de hierba hubiese sido un puñal, me temo que ya no estaría entre nosotros. Draco ha sido lo suficientemente ágil para frenar mi mano antes de que me acercase lo suficiente como para dañarla de algún modo en ese caso, pero también ha demostrado que su seguridad es algo que le importa en demasía como para recordar que perfectamente le habría podido atacar a él, pues dejó su flanco izquierdo desprotegido para interponerse entre usted y yo. Si realmente hubiese querido atacarle a él, esa habría sido mi mejor táctica pues para un vampiro, usted no es más que un humano más y no le importaría que pereciese si con ello conseguía su objetivo.  
- Pero… -** Hermione estaba todavía más confusa – **Creí que estábamos simplemente hablando.  
- Y así es. Sólo quería demostrarle que la presencia de Isabel está más que justificada con un ejemplo práctico. –** Un bufido llegó desde lo alto de la grada **– Ella habría detenido el avance de mi mano lanzándome una daga que me inmovilizase o algo más radical, aunque permanecería completamente en guardia y no perdería su ventaja sobre mí… lo que ayudaría a que usted siguiese viva.  
- Luc, te agradecería que mantuvieses tus lecciones sólo para mí** – dije entre dientes – **no hace falta que la involucres a ella.  
- Está bien, cachorro.** – Accedió al fin **– Cambiemos de tema. ¿Habéis pensado en lo que haréis durante vuestras vacaciones navideñas?** – Preguntó ilusionado.

Nos fuimos a comer y dejamos a Lucian en el campo de Quidditch intentando planificar nuestra vida junto con Isabel. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía Lucian en realidad, darle una falsa sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad a Hermione, incluso una total y absoluta normalidad en el trato. Una parte de mí pensaba que eso sería lo mejor para ella, que pensase que no representábamos ningún peligro, sólo una molestia, un ligero incordio que venía con el novio, como si simplemente fuesen unos familiares pesados. Quizás así no se diese cuenta del engaño, de la verdad… Notaba aún en ella los efectos de nuestra breve charla en el campo: estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber caído en aquella trampa y algo me decía que eso sólo había desencadenado miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

Cuando estábamos llegando al castillo otra vez me miró pensativa, varias de esas preguntas debían estar rondando sus labios para formularse, mas sólo me pidió que fuese a descansar. El sol aún estaba lo suficientemente alto como para resultarme molesto. La miré con una ceja enarcada y accedí a sus deseos tras hacerle prometer que comería algo.

Una vez en mi refugio, me tumbé en la cama y descansé.

En cuanto abrí de nuevo los ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a responder de nuevo a mi deseo de moverme, encontré a mi mentor sentado en el borde de la cama, esperándome. En sus ojos no quedaba rastro de la fingida alegría con la que miraba a Hermione, ni siquiera un atisbo de la picardía que siempre mostraba ante todo.

**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Pregunté.  
**- Tienes que reunirte mañana con ellos. Has concertado una cita con los enviados de Mithras y Monçada en un local de Cardiff mañana a las ocho de la noche.** – Me anunció con seriedad.  
**- De acuerdo.** – Suspiré –** Quédate cerca de Hermione, por favor.  
- Draco…** - inició con paciencia – **Esa muchacha, es una bruja, seguro que muy inteligente, hermosa, simpática, puede incluso que sea muy entretenida en la cama…** - me erguí con rapidez, furioso. **– Recuerda que sólo estás fingiendo que la enamoras o empieza a plantearte la posibilidad de darle tu sangre para convertirla en tu sirvienta… se convertirá realmente en un problema muy grave si no tienes alguna de esas dos opciones en mente.  
- ¿Qué te hace creer que me he olvidado de que no estoy fingiendo? –** Le pregunté molesto.  
**- El modo en que la miras y proteges. Soy un perro lo suficientemente viejo como para oler los problemas a kilómetros y esa chica es un verdadero montón de problemas.  
- Mi señor, esta nueva vida que me habéis dado está plagada de ellos… ¿qué importan unos cuanto más?** – encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- No cometas el error que muchos han cometido antes de ti. Acepta lo que eres, abrázalo y olvida tu vida mortal… -** Suspiró – **Sería mejor para ti dejar toda esta farsa. Si dejases el colegio y la dejases a ella… todos tus problemas desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco.  
- No quiero hacerlo, ya te dije que quiero terminar mis clases… y no quiero dejarla. Aún no.  
- Pero habrás de hacerlo algún día –** me miró melancólico.  
**- Lo sé.**

Con estos pensamientos dejé a Lucian en la cámara y me fui en busca de Hermione. Estaba en la biblioteca, junto con Isabel. Las observé por un segundo sin que Hermione se percatase de mi presencia. Estaba totalmente concentrada en un volumen de la sección prohibida, supongo que buscando alguna poción o hechizo para un trabajo.

Un tímido rayo entraba por una de las ventanas, atravesaba la sempiterna manta de polvo que revoloteaba en la sala, mostrando las motas como si de diminutas estrellas se tratase, antes de dar de lleno contra su cabello y convertirlo en una hermosa mata de fuego. Sus delicadas manos descansaban al lado del decrépito libro, de vez en cuando deslizaba un dedo sobre el pergamino, acariciándolo con cuidado. Su cuerpo se movía con el ritmo de su respiración y su corazón palpitaba tranquilo en su pecho, atormentando mis oídos. Ese instante ha quedado eternamente grabado en mi memoria.

Podría aún hoy en día recordar cada detalle, veo las líneas de abigarradas letras escritas en tinta negra como la noche contra el papel, su dedo sedoso sobre ellas, la uña perfectamente recortada brillando con el resplandor del sol, la muñeca doblándose con lentitud para hacer girar el resto de la mano y así pasar la página. Puedo evocar el tacto de la tela que cubría su cuerpo, el movimiento lento y cadencioso del mismo con la respiración, el aroma que emanaba de ella…

Apenas me percaté de la salida de Isabel, tan absorto estaba contemplándola. Suspiró y cerró el libro. Cuando se giró y me encontró de pie contra la estantería, observándola, me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y sincera… totalmente enamorada. Su corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos, recordando la última vez que habíamos estado a solas en aquel mismo lugar. Se levantó con lentitud y se acercó a mí. Las manos que antes habían acariciado el papel se posaron sobre mi pecho y sentí su calor a través de la seda, se puso de puntillas para poder besarme con sus labios de terciopelo. Sabía que sus tobillos estarían encantadoramente al descubierto. Rodeé con mis brazos su estrecha cintura y la alcé contra mí, su cuerpo se amoldó al mío como si formásemos uno solo.

Me amaba y era totalmente mía. Sabía que mataría al que osase pensar lo contrario.

Sus manos subieron por mi pecho hasta mis hombros, acariciaron mi cuello hasta enredarse en mi cabello, con fuerza. Mis manos se movieron por su espalda y sus caderas, estrechándola aún más. Su respiración se agitó en mis labios, mas no los abandonó todavía. Se asía a mí con tal ímpetu que parecía querer fundirse conmigo eternamente. La sangre recorrió mi cuerpo instantáneamente para responder a sus deseos, concentrándose en revivir aquello que ella deseaba de mí.

La ropa, que no era más que un impedimento para que nuestros cuerpos se uniesen de nuevo fue arrancada con furia por mis manos, sin tener en cuenta botones o cremalleras. No nos importaba otra cosa que nosotros mismos. Deseaba tenderla en un lecho y besar su piel cálida y excitada, mas su urgencia no me permitiría hacerlo. No. Me necesitaba de inmediato. Le concedí su deseo. Me hundí en ella con lentitud, saboreándola, llenándome de su fragancia, perdiéndome en el rápido retumbar de su corazón golpeando contra mi pecho.

Jadeó contra mi boca y bebí su aliento. En el instante en que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar contra el mío, en que ella perdía sus fuerzas ante la intensidad del placer que la llenaba… dejé de sujetarla ligeramente, para permitir que se alejase ligeramente como si las motas que brillaban a nuestro alrededor fuesen un mar que la meciese. Si simplemente se hubiese dejado alejar por ellas, si se hubiese concentrado sólo en el goce de nuestros cuerpos… resolvería brindarle aquello que deseaba por un año… mas en el momento que sintió que la firmeza de mi agarre flaqueaba levemente, abrió los ojos brillantes y los clavó en los míos antes de abrazarse a mí una vez más para impedir que nos separase otra cosa que nuestra piel.

Supe entonces que no sería capaz de mentir durante todo un año y que tendría que alejarme de ella en cuanto me fuese posible, por su propio bien.

------------------------

**- ¿Tienes que irte? –** Preguntó con tono preocupado mientras terminaba de arreglar mi corbata.  
**- Sí, he de hacer esto lo antes posible.** – Besé sus labios fugazmente. – **Gracias. Lo de no reflejarme a veces es un inconveniente.** – Sonreí.  
**- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –** Me reprochó.  
**- No me van a hacer nada.** – Reí despreocupado – **Ni siquiera podrían acercarse a mí. No tengas miedo. Lucian e Isabel te cuidarán por mí mientras no esté.  
- No me gusta Lucian. –** Dijo en un susurro con un mohín.  
**- Le romperás el corazón, él te adora.** – Me miró con sorna en sus ojos. **– En serio, Hermione. Su representación de ayer no era más que un modo de hacerte ver cuan vulnerable puedes ser entre los de mi estirpe, no quería burlarse de ti, ni nada por el estilo.  
- No es por eso… no me gusta el modo en que me mira a veces.** – Se estremeció. **– Me da la impresión de que él cree que no te convengo.  
- Bueno, supongo que hay algo de cierto en eso** – La abracé y besé su cabello – **A ningún vampiro le conviene estar tan enamorado como lo estoy yo de ti.  
- ¿Isabel me puede proteger de Lucian? –** Murmuró contra mi pecho.  
**- No. Tampoco puede protegerte de mí.** – Acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar **– Sólo yo puedo protegerte de él…  
- Sé que es una locura pero… -** me miró con verdadero miedo en sus ojos por primera vez - **¿Puedo ir contigo?  
- Claro… -** reí sarcástico – **Lo más fácil para eliminar la amenaza que pende sobre tu cabeza es llevarte a una sala llena de vampiros y dejar que te maten, seguro que me agradecen el detalle de llevar un aperitivo a la reunión.** – Bufé molesto – **Olvídalo, Hermione. Luc no te hará ningún daño.** – La miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – **Eres mía.** – Dije casi en un rugido gutural.  
**- ¿Cómo que soy tuya? –** Protestó ofendida apartándose de mí con decisión.  
**- Quiero decir que ni Isabel ni Lucian se atreverían a hacerte nada porque estás conmigo…  
- No. –** Me interrumpió **– Dijiste muy claramente "eres mía". No querías decir otra cosa… ¿Realmente me ves como algo de tu propiedad? ¿Sólo soy una humana de la que te alimentas y con la que te acuestas? ¿Es eso lo que significo para ti?  
- Hermione… -** puse los ojos en blanco, maldiciéndome internamente por ese lapsus lingue – **Reconozco que soy demasiado posesivo, pero en ningún momento te he visto de ese modo… no eres "algo mío" sino que eres mía… -** suspiré pues no sería capaz de comprender todo aquello que representaba para mí **– Ningún otro ha estado contigo, he sido el único, el primero… sé que es estúpido e irracional, pero no puedo evitar sentir una especie de… orgullo masculino primitivo cuando lo pienso. Ellos respetan eso, sobre todo Luc… igual que respetan el que sólo yo he bebido tu sangre. No se atreverían a hacerte nada aunque te abrieses las venas o te contoneases seductora frente a ellos… Por eso puedo irme tranquilo y concentrarme en las intrigas de salón, porque, aunque yo no esté a tu lado, estás totalmente protegida tanto de los extraños como de los amigos. Eres mía, Hermione, porque tú así lo decidiste –** acortando la distancia que nos separaba – **te has entregado a mí por completo, me has dado tu sangre, tu cuerpo y… aquello que más valoro… -** acariciando levemente sus labios con los míos **– Tu corazón.  
- No es justo…** - susurró con los ojos cerrados.  
**- ¿Por qué? –** Pregunté confuso.  
**- Porque tú no me has dado nada a cambio. –** Detuve una lágrima solitaria que amenazaba con descender por su nariz – **No he sido ni por asomo la primera, como mucho puedo imaginar que pude ser la primera a partir de la centena. No me has dado tu sangre, aunque creo que no es algo que realmente desee, si te soy sincera. –** Me miró a los ojos con los suyos anegados de lágrimas **– Y muchas veces creo que ni siquiera tengo tu corazón realmente. A veces me da la sensación de que sólo te tengo de prestado. –** Su voz se quebró por la fuerza de los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta.

Oírle decir eso, ver sus lágrimas, el dolor que había en sus palabras… me paralizó como si me hubiesen clavado una estaca en el corazón. Sentía mi pecho atravesado y todo aquello que me proponía hacer dejó de ser importante. Sabía que no era tan buen actor como Luc, igual que sabía que tarde o temprano ella comenzaría a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero verlo no era lo mismo que imaginarlo. En mi mente la escena había sido completamente distinta, yo apenas reaccionaría ante sus reproches y ella se limitaría a enumerar los múltiples detalles que la habían llevado a tal razonamiento.

**- Hermione… soy un vampiro. –** Mi voz sonó demasiado seria para mis oídos. **– Siempre tendré este aspecto, jamás envejeceré, puede incluso que llegue a vivir eternamente… cualquier tiempo que pase junto a ti será por necesidad breve a mi modo de percibir el tiempo. Quizás tienes esa sensación de prestado porque es la misma que tengo yo, a veces me parece que sólo eres un sueño que tengo mientras estoy tendido en una tumba. –** Besé sus lágrimas – **Es cierto que no eres la primera mujer con la que he estado, pero sí eres la única con la que deseo estar ahora mismo… tú misma has dicho que no quieres mi sangre, a pesar de que sería lo único que te ataría por completo a mí, lo que te haría vivir por mucho más tiempo y así prolongar tu belleza, tu juventud, el tiempo que tengamos para estar juntos… sin embargo haría que abandonases también tu libre albedrío y no deseo eso. Aunque ten por seguro que si pudiese arrancar mi corazón de mi pecho y meterlo en un frasco, lo que hace que aún siga moviéndome por entre los humanos, lo que me da la vida, la existencia… sólo podría dártelo a ti.** – Besándola intensamente. **– He de irme.** – Dije a regañadientes. **– Si no quieres que vuelva… deja la puerta del armario abierta.**

Me fui dejándola aún recobrando el aliento. Bajé las escaleras con rapidez, sin hacer caso de las miradas de aquellos con los que me tropezaba. Cuando llegué a la sala común me encontré con los dos vampiros que la protegerían esa noche. Mi mentor estaba sentado en un sofá rodeado de muchachitas jóvenes dispuestas a darle todo lo que desease. Isabel estaba de pie contra la chimenea, me miró fijamente a los ojos y acarició la espada que nadie, aparte de Luc y yo, podía ver a su costado. Dejó la chimenea y subió las escaleras para apostarse a la puerta de Hermione, quizás también para hablar con ella… supongo que Isa se ha convertido en la única en la que puede hablar libremente. Ginebra apareció tras de mí, furiosa, me rodeó y me dio una bofetada cargada de ira, giré mi rostro para que nadie se diese cuenta de que ni siquiera me había acariciado.

**- ¿Qué le has hecho, demonio?** – Me chilló sujetando su mano dolorida. Luc se tensó en el sofá, olvidándose de las muchachas que ahora centraban su atención en nosotros dos.  
**- Nada. –** Dije sin rastro de emoción.  
**- Entonces explícame por qué mi amiga está llorando arriba… -** sacudió su mano como si así pudiese borrar el dolor **- ¡Mierda, sí que tienes la cara dura!  
- Sólo hemos discutido, Ginebra. –** Le dije con irritación, no quería que montase una escenita delante de todo el mundo, además, tampoco podía decirle la verdad.  
**- ¡Y un carajo! –** Gritó plantándose frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, furiosa.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?** – En ese momento aparecieron por el retrato Potter y Weasley. Los que faltaban.  
**- Este capullo ha hecho llorar a Hermione y ahora se va tan tranquilo… ¿La has dejado? Es eso, ¿verdad? La dejas como si fuese un capricho que ya no te interesa, sin importarte lo que ella pueda sentir.** – Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Lucian hundirse en el sofá, negando con la cabeza y sonriéndose.  
**- ¿Ha dejado a Hermione? –** Exclamó Ronald con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de avanzar hacia mí.  
**- Si te crees que te vas a ir de aquí sin unas cuantas maldiciones encima, estás muy equivocado.** – Dijo Potter furioso sacando su varita.  
**- Voy a hablar con ella… necesitará una cara amiga… -** Ronald intentó rodearme para acercarse a las escaleras, tras de mí.  
**- Quieto donde estás, Weasley. –** Lo amenacé con un gruñido, Isabel no sería tan benevolente.  
**- Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a mi hermano, desgraciado…** - Ginebra apretaba los puños con furia.  
**- ¡Basta!** – Exclamé harto de sus improperios, sin poder contenerme, les lancé a los tres sendos hechizos de desarme que los arrojaron contra las paredes. **– Sólo hemos discutido porque no quiere que vaya a una reunión.** – Expliqué en un tono más calmado **– Eso es todo. Tengo que ir a una reunión y ella no quiere que vaya, nos hemos dicho unas cuantas cosas y nada más. –** Miré a Ronald que intentaba levantarse – **Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella si en algo valoras tu vida.** – Avancé hacia el retrato mascullando por lo bajo **- ¡Malditos Gryffindor entrometidos! **

--------------------------

Me concentré en mi misión de aquella noche. Utilicé las sombras para desplazarme hasta Cardiff. La sala en la que Lucian había quedado con ellos, haciéndose pasar por mí, estaba en un local de la zona centro, en la calle Westgate. El dueño era un vampiro que solía decir que era neutral, se supone que el mejor lugar para que me pudiese reunir con los representantes de las dos sectas, aunque era muy probable que la reunión terminase… violentamente.

En cuanto entré en el reservado me di cuenta de que estaban enfadados. Por un lado, no les había hecho ninguna gracia que los reuniese al mismo tiempo, pues eso me daba ventaja a mí y no les permitía disuadirme como deseaban. Por otro lado, había llegado tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que puede llegar a considerarse educado, tampoco eran muy pacientes y no pensaba disculparme.

Eran cuatro: Dos por secta. Uno de ellos era Stephen Harris, uno de los advenedizos de Mithras… Ventrue, por supuesto. Le acompañaba lo que a todas luces era un Brujah del tipo guardaespaldas sin cerebro, lo dejaba claro su indumentaria de cuero y tachuelas. Al otro lado de la mesa, sentado sobre ella, estaba un joven Lasombra, mayor que yo en siglos pero más joven en cuestión de sangre. También se había llevado un guardaespaldas, este era un Tzimisce: Su rostro desfigurado repleto de piercings dejaba pocas dudas a cual era su clan de procedencia.

**- Buenas noches, señores.** – Saludé serio mientras ocupaba la silla de la cabecera, la habían dejado libre para que tuviese una falsa sensación de seguridad y que pensase que yo llevaría todo el peso de las decisiones. Por desgracia para ellos, era lo que tenía pensado hacer.** – Les he reunido al mismo tiempo para no perder ni un minuto en discutir algo que no tiene solución. Pueden decirles a sus respectivos señores que no pienso unirme a ninguno.  
- No es tan fácil, jovencito –** Objetó Harris. **– Este mundo en el que acabas de entrar no es tan fácil como tu sire lo pinta, tienes que escoger un bando.  
- Él no te ha dado la educación apropiada, lo mejor que deberías hacer es unirte al señor Monçada para que te enseñe el arte de nuestro clan.** – Apuntó el joven Lasombra.  
**- Quienes no lo entienden son ustedes, no pienso discutir nada. No me voy a unir a nadie. Pienso cumplir las normas básicas, aquellas comunes a ambas sectas, por la sencilla razón de que son útiles para mis propósitos… pero no voy a hacer nada más. No seré la marioneta de Mithras ni tampoco la de Monçada. Haré aquello que me plazca y me ocuparé en contar los años, nada más.  
- ¡Maldito niñato!** – El Brujah saltó de la silla y dio un golpe en la mesa partiéndola en dos – Esa no es manera de hablar a tus mayores.  
**- ¡Relájate, Giscard! –** Protestó Harris tirando del morlaco hasta obligarle a sentarse de nuevo.  
**- No se preocupe, Señor Harris. –** Me levanté – **Además, ya me iba –** Me giré hacia el Lasombra – **Si me permite, un pequeño encargo que me han hecho. Dígale a Monçada: "Lara te envía saludos. Ya tengo la pieza que me pediste"** – Les di la espalda y me fui.

Mientras salía del pub pensé que había sido demasiado fácil. Evidentemente la encerrona no les había permitido reaccionar, pero había esperado un poco más de resistencia, algún intento más de convencerme. Oí el golpeteo de un percutor contra una bala a unos metros tras de mí, de inmediato me agaché y el proyectil pasó por donde estaba mi cabeza escasas décimas de segundo antes. Ya decía yo que era muy fácil: Habían pasado a las negociaciones agresivas.

Una flecha salió despedida por mi izquierda, donde había estado mi corazón antes de fintar hacia la derecha, me encaré con mis atacantes con tranquilidad. Isabel me había enseñado que debía aprovechar la parte más fría de un vampiro, olvidarme de que tenía un corazón… me pareció irónico recordar esa lección tras la charla mantenida con Hermione antes de partir. Sólo me atacaban Harris y el Lasombra, probablemente el Brujah y el Tzimisce estaban ocupados peleando en otro sitio para decidir quién era el que se llevaba mi cuerpo al finalizar la batalla.

Harris volvió a dispararme con su arma, mis pies se movieron con rapidez para acercarme hasta él y arrebatársela, no necesité demasiado tiempo, con quince segundos me resultó más que suficiente. El arma salió disparada de su mano en cuanto mi pié derecho le dio con fuerza en la muñeca, rompiéndosela. Descargué un fuerte golpe con mi codo en su pecho y escuché cómo se partía su esternón, saqué la daga que ocultaba en una funda atada al tobillo y rebané su cuello con fuerza.

Busqué con cautela al Lasombra, debía de estar oculto en algún lugar oscuro. Confiaba en que Luc hubiese sido negligente en mi instrucción acerca del uso de las sombras, de inmediato unos tentáculos salieron de las siluetas de unos cubos de basura para atacarme… Pero para su desgracia, aunque se puede acusar a mi sire de muchas cosas, no se le puede jamás decir que es negligente en algo, mucho menos en enseñar a su único discípulo a dominar aquello que le corresponde por derecho. Intercepté sus tentáculos con otros tantos como él había convocado para que se enzarzasen en una especie de pelea de serpientes.

Lo localicé en un rincón, llevaba dos ballestas y las había recargado. Se sorprendió al verme pues esperaba que estuviese siendo inmovilizado por sus zarcillos de sombra, con rapidez tracé un arco en el aire con el cuchillo y dejé su garganta al descubierto de un solo tajo. Ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente muerto, sólo si sus guardaespaldas tardaban más de lo necesario en terminar su pelea o si lo hacían con la suficiente sed como para bebérselos… pero eso ya no era problema mío.

Me adentré en un callejón sin salida y con un gesto provoqué que las luces se apagasen, me fundí con las sombras para volver al menos a mi cámara y así cambiarme de ropa mientras le contaba a Luc cómo me había ido la noche, aunque algo me decía que lo sabía sin necesidad de que le dijese nada.

Nada más llegar me desnudé y me zambullí en el estanque, Lucian no estaba. Por un lado lo agradecí, me pone de los nervios verle aparecer cada dos es tres en mi refugio, aunque también me preocupé al intentar buscarle por el castillo. Lo localicé en la sala común de Gryffindor, jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ronald. Se sonrió al sentirme, pero continuó con su conversación.

_**- Me estabas contando que Draco antes era un niño caprichoso y mal criado, ¿cómo es ahora?  
- Más o menos igual. –**_ Weasley se encogió de hombros – _**Ya vio lo que hizo antes, sólo sabe usar maldiciones… de todos modos ahora está mucho más raro. Supongo que el accidente tuvo algo que ver. Antes iba a todas partes con sus amiguitos de Slytherin, Crabe y Goyle, parecían sus guardaespaldas…**_ - Se sonrió – _**La verdad es que los necesitaba porque era un verdadero cobardica. Ahora casi parece que se ha convertido en un solitario, salvo porque pasa todo el tiempo con Hermione, claro.  
- Parecen muy unidos. –**_ Lo animó Lucian.  
_**- Sí. Eso parece.**_ – Repitió Ronald con el ceño fruncido. _**– Los dos han cambiado mucho este año… -**_ suspiró resignado – _**Ella parece feliz con él, por eso no quiero decirle nada. Procuro no interponerme en lo que quiere.  
- Sin embargo la quieres más de lo que ella te aprecia a ti. –**_ Directo a la yugular como siempre.  
_**- Ya… pero comprendo que no me quiere… lo que pasa es que me retuerce las tripas el saber que está con él precisamente. –**_ Protestó entre dientes. Su alfil golpeó con fuerza uno de los peones y se acercó peligrosamente al rey de Luc.  
_**- Pero acabas de decir que la hace feliz… no lo entiendo.**_ – Mi mentor le miró confuso mientras con la torre eliminaba al alfil.  
_**- Es que antes él la trataba como si fuese basura, sólo porque sus padres no eran magos. Los Malfoy son unos elitistas que se creen superiores a los demás porque en su árbol genealógico no hay muggles, consideran a los que tienen algún antepasado muggle como inferiores a ellos. Hermione no tiene ningún pariente mago en su familia, por lo menos que ella sepa, se enteró de que era bruja cuando le llegó la carta del colegio. Durante años Malfoy se ha dedicado a insultarla, meterse con ella, hacerle perrería tras perrería… ya le digo, la trataba como si fuese escoria. –**_ Miró a mi mentor confuso _**– Ahora la trata como si fuese una reina, la mira como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo, le ha regalado un collar carísimo y… bueno, sólo hay que mirarle la cara de tonta que trae cuando baja por las escaleras cada mañana para saber que le hace el amor cada noche.**_ – Se estremeció y movió un caballo al azar, sin concentrarse del todo en el tablero – _**Mi hermana dice que no le han quedado cicatrices del accidente, al parecer ha podido verlo bien.**_ – Masculló entre dientes – _**Yo creo que lo que sí hizo ese dragón fue lavarle el cerebro a base de fuego… porque le aseguro que Malfoy a dado un giro completo a cómo era antes.  
- Por lo menos lo ha dado para bien, ¿no? –**_ Añadió Luc.  
_**- Sí, eso sí… pero me preocupa que sea algo temporal. No sé… ¿y si de pronto se acuerda de lo capullo que era y decide volver otra vez pero peor?**_ – Lo miró preocupado – _**Creo que Hermione lo pasaría muy mal. **_

¿Quién iba a decir que Weasley tenía cerebro, después de todo? Por eso no había protestado ni tampoco se había metido con ella, porque veía que era feliz. Supongo que ahora entiendo mejor su reacción de esta noche, al parecer sí que iba para apoyar a su amiga… de la que está enamorado como un idiota. Achaca mi cambio al accidente, supongo que más de uno hará lo mismo, nadie podría explicárselo de otro modo. Me hace sonreír el saber que le molesta que Hermione esté feliz conmigo, sobre todo por las mañanas. Ginebra y Potter aparecieron por el retrato y se sentaron cerca de los dos jugadores.

_**- ¿Quién le pega la paliza a quién? –**_ Preguntó Ginebra divertida.  
_**- Me temo, madeimoselle, que estamos en tablas –**_ le respondió sonriente Luc.  
_**- ¿En serio? –**_ Potter se acercó y examinó el tablero - _**¿Estás perdiendo facultades, Ron?  
- Nos hemos distraído hablando, sólo es eso. –**_ Le explicó mi mentor. _**– Supongo que podemos dejarlo así, señor Weasley.  
- Sí, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. –**_ Dicho eso se levantó y se fue.  
_**- Algo le pasa, creo que voy a ver si me lo cuenta. –**_ Dijo Potter despidiéndose con un beso de Ginebra – _**Buenas noches, Ginny. Señor Deveraux.  
- Buenas noches muchacho, yo creo que me quedaré un rato con este invento tan divertido –**_ Le respondió Lucian recolocando las piezas y sonriéndose cuando los peones se dedicaron a situarse solos, al parecer cada uno tenía un sitio asignado _**- ¿No se retira a descansar, Señorita Weasley? –**_ Mirándola con una ceja enarcada _**– Debe de estar muy cansada después de tanto ejercicio.**_ – No se refería al entrenamiento de Quidditch precisamente.  
_**- ¿Puedo hablar con usted, Señor Deveraux?  
- Por supuesto.**_ – Lucian le regaló una sonrisa encantadora y se reclinó en el sofá con elegancia para prestarle toda su atención _**– Siéntese conmigo y, por favor, llámame Luc.  
- De acuerdo, Luc. –**_ Le obedeció sentándose a su lado - _**¿Qué le pasa a Draco? Desde que empezó el curso es otro, no se parece en nada al de antes y algo me dice que no es sólo por el accidente. Tampoco es que pueda llegar a creerme que con magia o sin ella hayan sido capaces de borrar todas las cicatrices que tendrían que quedarle tras casi morir bajo la llamarada de un dragón.  
- Eres una chica lista, ¿verdad?**_ – Observó él, ella simplemente sonrió – _**Supongo que habrás notado algo más y puede que incluso tengas tus propias sospechas… ¿Por qué no me lo dices y yo me limito a corroborártelo si estás en lo cierto? Así no estaré violando su confianza –**_ Ni tampoco rompiendo ninguna promesa, maldito vampiro escurridizo.  
_**- Bueno, la teoría es un poco rara y no me siento muy segura de ella… No come nada desde que empezó el curso, tiene una ligera intolerancia al sol, ha dejado el Quidditch… también me he dado cuenta de que tiene una gran preocupación por la dieta de Hermione, me pareció tan extraño que insistiese tanto en determinados alimentos que un día le pregunté a la enfermera del colegio qué se conseguiría con una dieta rica en ellos… ella me preguntó si conocía a alguien que tuviese anemia. Quizás lo que más me ha llevado a tener esta estúpida hipótesis es que un día me di cuenta de que Draco no se reflejaba en los cristales de la sala común, nada importante al principio, pero me llamó la atención.**_– Miró a Lucian intrigada – _**Resulta que ellos estaban en este mismo sofá, ella estaba en su regazo, podía ver a Hermione en el cristal, pero a él no… era como si estuviese suspendida en el aire.**_ – Entonces miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver probablemente la misma escena, si no una parecida. Mi sire tampoco se refleja, si estuviese Isabel ella sí se reflejaría, pero nosotros no lo hacemos. Me maldije por ser tan descuidado, aunque luego me recordé que Luc había cometido el mismo error… no, el maldito magister lo tenía todo planeado, él sí se había percatado de las dudas de Ginebra y decidió darle todas las pistas que necesitase para descubrirme –_** Tú tampoco te reflejas… -**_ gimió preocupada y entonces lo miró a los risueños ojos azules que en absoluto se podrían asociar a un vampiro, por lo menos no a los de las películas, los libros o incluso las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
_**- Dime tu hipótesis, Ginebra… ardo en deseos de poder contestarte libremente. –**_ La instó con su voz aterciopelada.  
_**- Pero tú comes y hoy estuviste tranquilamente bajo el sol… -**_ titubeó alejándose de él unos centímetros en el sofá.  
_**- Por favor, sólo hace falta que formules la pregunta…**_ - La invitó de nuevo.  
_**- No es un vampiro, ¿verdad?**_ – Preguntó con un quejido.  
_**- ¿Crees que habría un gran inconveniente si en realidad lo fuese?**_ – Le preguntó en un tono acariciador, la estaba encandilando… igual que yo había hecho al principio con Harry.  
_**- Bueno… él… ¿quiere eso decir que se está alimentando de Hermione? -**_ Preguntó asustada.  
_**- No, lo que pasa es que los mordiscos pueden llegar a ser muy placenteros para ambas partes… y a veces no puedes contenerte.**_ – Lucian redujo la distancia que los separaba hasta acercarse a su cuello –_** Creo que te puedes hacer una idea… -**_ besando levemente el chupón que Harry le había hecho en el hombro _**– sólo tienes que multiplicar el placer varias veces y quizás llegues a imaginártelo**_ – Mirándola a los ojos, hipnotizándola con sus palabras… - _**¿Quieres saber lo que siente tu amiga cuando él la muerde?**_ – Susurró cargando de lujuria cada palabra.  
_**- Sí… -**_ Jadeó Ginebra.  
_**- Pero no puedo… le prometí a tu director que no lo haría… -**_ Sus labios pronunciaron las palabras a milímetros de los suyos, tentándola a que dijese lo que no le haría romper esa misma promesa.  
_**- Por favor… -**_ Rogó la pobre Ginebra totalmente indefensa ante Lucian.  
_**- De acuerdo, pero sólo esta vez y no puedes decirle nada a tu novio, no puedes decirle nada a nadie… -**_ Por supuesto, con tanta sugestión se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Lucian la besó con delicadeza en los labios para luego acercarse a su cuello, lo acarició con la lengua primero, arrancándole un gemido a la pequeña pelirroja, luego hundió los colmillos en la pecosa piel, atravesándola, dejando a Ginebra totalmente sin respiración, rendida en sus brazos. Eran la imagen perfecta de un súcubo y su víctima inocente. Cuando alejó sus labios de su cuello ya no quedaba rastro en él del mordisco. Se relamió con glotonería y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a una de las sombras, clara indicación para que lo dejase tranquilo con su presa, la cual aún estaba concentrada y con los ojos cerrados, no le haría ningún daño por supuesto. Decidí buscar a Hermione, estaba en la habitación con Isabel. Sentada en la cama y mirando el armario con ansiedad.

_**- ¿Crees que tardará mucho? –**_ Preguntó.  
_**- Como te dije hace cinco minutos: No lo sé. Tampoco sé si lo atacarán o intentarán secuestrarlo o si intentarán torturarlo. –**_ Respondió Isabel con tono cansino.  
_**- Deberías haber ido con él, o que fuese Lucian… no debería estar solo.**_ – Cerrando el libro.  
_**- Se trataba de que diese la impresión de que sabe arreglárselas por sí mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones, Hermione. Si lo acompaña Lucian todos pensarán que sigue siendo su marioneta, si lo acompaño yo, tú quedas desprotegida…  
- Pero yo no soy importante, él sí. –**_ Protestó.  
_**- Creo que aún no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para él.**_ – Le dijo sonriente sentándose a su lado – _**Escucha. Os he observado estos días. Está loco por ti. La discusión que tuvisteis antes lo ha dejado como un pelele, supongo que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba lo que opinases de él hasta entonces…  
- ¡Genial! Ahora si le hacen algo será culpa mía por distraerlo con mis tonterías antes de marcharse…**_ - abrazó el libro contra su pecho, nerviosa.  
_**- Tranquilízate, he sido su maestra, no le harán nada**_ – Isa se sonreía al ver lo preocupada que ella estaba por alguien tan invulnerable como yo – _**Escucha, cada vez que te mira sin que te des cuenta, sus ojos destilan preocupación y cariño, cuando se mueve mientras estás cerca parece que estuviese danzando para ti…**_ - ella la miró con curiosidad – _**Sus gestos se hacen más elegantes y cuidados, sus pasos se adaptan a los tuyos, se concentra en respirar al mismo ritmo que tú y ten por seguro, que si su corazón latiese, lo haría al unísono con el tuyo. El muy atontado no se da cuenta de eso, pero cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara puede verlo.  
- Creo que exageras un poco… -**_ le dijo titubeante, parecía querer protestar sólo por capricho.  
_**- No. Lucian también se ha dado cuenta, incluso intentó que te dieses cuenta de lo importante que eres para él.  
- No le gusto a Lucian, ¿verdad? –**_ Le preguntó con timidez, sus mejillas como siempre se arrebolaron de inmediato.  
**- Sí, pequeña… le gustas. Supongo que no puede evitar ser a veces un poco brusco, piensa que es un señor de la guerra de la edad media… en aquella época no eran muy sensibles –** Sonriéndose divertida – _**Pero no puede evitar preocuparse por lo que ese amor puede significar para Draco… Lo que te dijo antes de partir es cierto. No va a envejecer, se va a quedar con diecisiete años toda la eternidad… ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando tú tengas veinte, treinta, cuarenta…? ¡No puedes ir por la calle enamorada de un chaval de diecisiete años! Si te diese su sangre para que no envejecieses tampoco, sólo conseguiríais engañar al tiempo, no dejarías de ser humana, puede que un poco más fuerte y con algunas ventajas, pero mortal después de todo. Además, pasarías a servirle con total y absoluta devoción… no serías tú misma por completo…  
- Puede convertirme en lo que él es.**_ – Murmuró por lo bajo. Al oírle decir eso levanté la cabeza del agua ¿realmente pensaba que era la mejor opción? Estaba loca, no podía querer convertirse en un monstruo como yo…  
_**- No. No puede.**_ – Le respondió Isa – _**Te ama demasiado para hacerte eso.  
- Pero a él le va muy bien, tú y Luc lleváis vidas normales…**_ - Isa la atajó.  
_**- No, Hermione. No le pidas que haga tal cosa. La vida de un vampiro está condenada por la Bestia… dejarías de ser tú misma aún más radicalmente que si te convirtiese en su ghoul. Lo que ves de nosotros sólo es una fachada. Quizás Draco sea el más humano de los tres y aún así le ha costado mucho tiempo el adaptarse.  
- Pero si sólo lleva siendo vampiro unos meses…**_  
_**- Hermione, has de saberlo.**_ - No Isa, no se lo digas.- _**Draco estuvo estudiando y aprendiendo durante veinte años, uno de los amigos de Lucian puede controlar el tiempo. Luc nos reunió a todos los que seríamos los instructores de su chiquillo y Tony nos hizo regresar veinte años en el tiempo para poder disponer del suficiente para entrenarlo de un modo decente, para poder enseñarle todo aquello que necesitaría para sobrevivir un año aquí, así como enfrentarse a todo lo que le esperaba una vez todos supiesen que Lucian había convertido a alguien…  
- ¿Veinte años? –**_ Dijo Hermione sin aliento. _**– Entonces… Draco tiene… ¿treinta y siete años ya?  
- Sí. Lucian ha pasado hace tiempo la barrera del milenio y yo tengo más de seiscientos, Hermione… ya te lo dije, no envejecemos y somos inmortales.  
- Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Qué puede encontrar un hombre de treinta y siete años en mí? Entonces… no puede ser verdad todo lo que me has dicho… no puede amarme.**_ – Levantándose y acercándose al armario.  
_**- Hermione, Tony se enamoró de su mujer cuando ella tenía nueve años.**_ – Hermione se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – _**Puede que no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero es el único vampiro que conozco que esté enamorado de alguien de verdad. –**_ Isa suspiró – _**Pasar veinte años juntos nos ha permitido conocernos un poco más de lo que haríamos en circunstancias normales, Tony es un pederasta, no es una buena persona, ni siquiera puede acercarse a ser una persona de lo repugnante que puede llegar a ser su vida… El caso es que un día me contó cómo conoció a Julia. Paseaba por Venecia y la vio corretear tras un pilluelo que le había robado la manzana asada que iba comiendo, dice que se enamoró de ella en cuanto vio cómo se tiraba sobre él y peleaba por recobrar su manzana. La siguió hasta su casa y en cuanto pudo habló con su tío, la compró y la educó a su antojo y gusto.**_ – La mirada horrorizada de Hermione le hizo añadir: – _**De aquella era habitual ese tipo de arreglos. Piensa que estamos hablando de hace muchos siglos y la sociedad era totalmente diferente.  
- Entonces… no entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que Draco es como ese Tony? –**_ Hermione volvió a sentarse en la cama.  
_**- No, quiero decir que es inevitable que Draco esté con alguien más joven que él, siempre será mayor que aquellos que le rodean, no ve tu edad en ningún momento, sólo te ve a ti y todo lo que representas para él. Además, no te ofendas, pero eres mucho más madura de lo que sería una muchachita de tu edad… sólo hay que oír hablar a la pelirroja. –**_ Isa puso los ojos en blanco _**– Hermione, no le des vueltas a la edad de Draco, olvídate de que te lo he dicho…  
- No puedes hacerme olvidar que mi novio me lleva veinte años, Isa.**_ – La miró enfadada.  
_**- Pero si en realidad en ese tiempo el pobre no hizo otra cosa que estudiar como un condenado. Durante veinte años ha estado rodeado de vampiros mayores que él que le han enseñado lo necesario para sobrevivir y algo más… No te creas que estuvo por ahí de juerga y bebiéndose todo lo que se cruzaba por delante, creo que en veinte años sólo salió una vez de fiesta y porque ese año le tocaban muchas clases con Tony –**_ Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos – _**Tranquila, aunque parezca mentira, Draco ejerce una especie de efecto calmante en Tony… se comporta mejor cuando está con él. Creo que es porque él también era mago y se siente un poco identificado con Draco.**_

Bueno, la puerta del armario sigue cerrada, ergo se supone que puedo volver al cuarto de Hermione. Aunque no sé cómo me recibirá ahora que sabe mi pequeño secreto. Se despidió de un joven vampiro de diecisiete años y ahora se va a encontrar con un vampiro adulto de treinta y siete con el mismo aspecto. No le importará que sea exactamente el mismo del que se despidió, ahora sabe mi edad, sabe que lo que le dije es totalmente cierto, que todo el tiempo que pase junto a ella será tiempo robado a mi larga existencia como vampiro. Gracias Isa, por complicar un poco más mi vida.

Abandoné por completo el estanque y me vestí, cuando cogía la camisa limpia del cajón me encontré con las joyas que el otro día había desdeñado a favor del rubí, supuse que sería mejor recibido si llevaba un regalito. Tomé el de esmeraldas y me lo guardé en el bolsillo. En cuanto entré en las sombras supe que era un error, igual que había sido un error regalarle el primero. ¿Qué joven de diecisiete años le regala joyas por valor de más de cincuenta mil libras a su novia? Lo que me extraña es que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sin embargo he de actuar como si no supiese nada de la conversación que han mantenido, porque entonces no sólo mi novia se va a enfadar… sino que la Assamita también y no sé a cual temo más: si a la bruja más inteligente o a la asesina más eficiente.

**- ¡He vuelto! –** Entré sonriente al cuarto. Las dos me miraron desde la cama con expresión confusa. – **Asunto resuelto, por lo de ahora.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –** Preguntó Isabel de inmediato. – **Te has cambiado de ropa.** – Realmente ha escogido el día para hundirme con sus palabras.  
**- Se me manchó un poco la camisa y decidí cambiarme antes de volver, nada más –** Mi tono de voz dejaba claro que no discutiría nada en ese momento.  
**- Te dieron problemas, me lo suponía.** – Se levantó y fue a la puerta **– Creo que me voy a cazar algo ahora que estás aquí. Buenas noches, Hermione.  
- Buenas noches, Isa.  
- ¿Dónde está la novia preocupada que dejé? –** Le pregunté con una sonrisa - **¿La has visto por ahí?** – Fingiendo que buscaba a una persona a mi alrededor – **Es que se supone que tendría que estar colgada de mi cuello, besándome por haber vuelto tan pronto.  
- Deja de hacerte el gracioso, no te pega.** – Me dijo seria.  
**- Vale, entonces no podré darle el regalo que le traje, lástima. –** La miré, seguía en la cama, ahora abrazaba una almohada en vez del libro - **¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?  
- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que me llevas veinte años? –** Me soltó a bocajarro.  
**- No creí que fuese necesario. Se supone que no debía saberlo nadie, por eso de la ventaja táctica y esas cosas. –** Me acerqué a ella **- ¿Qué importa la edad que tengo si jamás la voy a aparentar? Luc tiene mil ochenta y tres años, pero no creo que aparente más de veinticinco. Y algunos hombres cuando se acercan a la cuarentena empiezan a mentir acerca de su edad, como es mi caso.  
- Draco, me da igual lo que aparentes… lo que me molesta es que me has mentido.** – Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.  
**- No he mentido, sólo he omitido información que no era de vital importancia. –** Repliqué.  
**- No, claro… mi novio (si es que aún puedo llamarte así) tiene treinta y siete años, es un vampiro y…** - levanté su rostro y sellé sus labios con un beso.  
**- Puedes referirte a mí como desees, Hermione. –** Susurré mientras apartaba la almohada para poder abrazarla – **Y creo que esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte y podemos saltárnosla** – volviendo a besarla.  
**- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo, Draco? –** Apartándome con sus manos en mi pecho.  
**- Todo el tiempo que desees o sea conveniente para ti.** – Intentando acercarme pero deteniéndome al sentir su presión, indicador de que no podía librarme de esa conversación – **No podremos seguir juntos cuando mi aspecto juvenil sea demasiado difícil de explicar –** suspiré **– Es algo que asumí cuando terminados los veinte años volví a reunirme con mis padres, aparte del hecho que para ellos sí que habían pasado dos meses solamente, yo no había cambiado un ápice exteriormente. Mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la sed y a moverse con cuidado entre mortales, mi mente estaba repleta de conocimientos útiles al respecto de mi vida vampírica, para poder sobrevivir como buenamente pudiese durante un año en el castillo… pero seguía siendo el mismo que cuando me fui dos días después de despertar tras mi abrazo.** – Me senté apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mirando al vacío del suelo **– Puede que no comprendas lo que sentí, pero… casi tengo la edad de mis padres y es algo demasiado complicado. En realidad he vivido casi lo mismo que ellos al volver hacia atrás en el tiempo… sin embargo, es como si me congelase en el momento en que me convirtieron a la vez. –** Me recosté contra el colchón sobre mi brazo **– No siento que tenga esa edad, para mí sólo ha sido entrenamiento y estudio continuo, Hermione… no es que tenga consciencia de vivir ese tiempo, sólo de levantarme noche tras noche para entrenar, pasar días enteros leyendo tomos y más tomos de historia. Practicar magia con Lameth, Tony y Julia, los únicos que eran magos, o algo similar, antes de ser convertidos en vampiros… entrenar con Isa semanas enteras sin siquiera descansar un minuto. Creo que sólo descansé una noche, en la que Tony no aguantaba más y me obligó a que le llevase a Nueva York.** – Me sonreí recordando aquella noche, completamente bizarra – **En realidad, Hermione, siento que aún tengo tu edad… puede que tenga unos cuantos conocimientos más, pero tampoco es para tanto.  
- Me doblas la edad, Draco. Incluso algo más…** - Me reprochó.  
**- No tienes ningún problema con Isa y ella te lleva más de medio siglo… creo que podemos dejar el tema de los años aparcado hasta que sea verdaderamente importante.  
- No me acuesto con Isa todas las noches.  
- Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa podemos dejar de hacerlo, no tengo ningún inconveniente.** – Encogiéndome de hombros mientras ella me miraba con los ojos como platos **– No negaré que será una verdadera lástima, pero podré soportarlo si de todos modos estoy contigo.  
- No… no quería decir eso… -** Sus mejillas se encendieron una vez más.  
**- Me alegra oírtelo decir –** Me erguí y tomé de nuevo sus labios **– Porque estaba mintiendo –** pegándola contra mí con un brazo mientras la otra mano se deslizaba por su muslo bajo su camisón **- …como un maldito bellaco.  
- Eres un viejo verde…** - se rió contra mi cuello.  
**- ¿Cómo no serlo? Soy un Slytherin –** riéndome también.

------------------------------------

_Resumen:_

_Luc es un maldito metomentodo, caprichoso y egoísta con muy mala idea. Siento deciros que a partir del próximo capítulo aparecerá mucho menos. Jeje._

_Ginny ha quedado totalmente encandilada por el vampiro y veréis sus reacciones en el próximo cap. _

_Ron empieza a madurar un poco, he pensado que, ya que tiene diecisiete años, era hora de que dejase de ser un niñato… pero sigue guardándoselas a Draco de todos modo._

_Draco es mayor de lo que esperabais y creo que ahora muchos se explicarán algunas de sus reacciones y meditaciones. Al respecto de lo que siente por Hermione, él quiere pensar que finge que está enamorado de ella, pero sus actos le contradicen demasiadas veces, aquellos que le conocen, como Luc e Isa, saben que hay mucho más que teatro en él._

_Hermione vive en un mar de confusión pero está enamorada de Draco hasta el tuétano, sigh. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, con los mismos dilemas y en la misma web (Es que no queda bien: A la misma bat – hora y en el mismo bat – canal. Sobre todo porque no sé cuándo las musas, y los contratiempos, me permitirán escribir)_

_Besazos,  
Madie._


	12. Indiferencia

_Ays… lo que me ha costado. Pero al fin tengo otro capítulo para vosotros. Comentarios al final. _

-----------------------------------------------------

Desperté a Hermione como cada día desde que me quedaba en su habitación, disfrutamos de una maravillosa ducha juntos y bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con sus compañeros como todos los días hacíamos. Era domingo y por tanto había muchos que se quedaban haciendo los remolones, sobre todo sus amigos Potter y Weasley. No le extrañó en absoluto el no ver a Ginebra aquella mañana y saludó a Isabel con una flamante sonrisa, disculpándose así por la larga noche de espera que le había hecho pasar.

Por muy observadora que sea no habría podido descubrir el significado de la mirada que me lanzó Isabel nada más verme, me recriminaba la actitud de Lucian… como si yo tuviese algún tipo de control sobre él. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba mi sire, junto a la pelirroja, en mi antigua habitación. Hermione no podría adivinar nada pues mi labio apenas se torció en un gesto de disgusto.

Cuando llegamos al comedor Isa le dio un abrazo y le dijo que hoy desayunaría conmigo porque quería comentar unas cosas, pero le guiñó un ojo mientras le decía que no la perdería de vista. Hermione suspiró porque como compañeros de mesa sólo tenía a Longbottom y Lavender, además de algunos madrugadores con los que no tenía tampoco mucha relación. Se encogió de hombros y se zafó de mi brazo con gracilidad y una sonrisa de resignación para irse a desayunar.

**- Blaise se ha despertado temprano… -** comenté sorprendido – **¿Ya estás causando estragos en sus costumbres, Isa?  
- Cierra el pico, inglés. –** Me dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa – **Sólo es un entretenimiento, al menos yo lo tengo más claro que otros –** Dándome un codazo cariñoso en las costillas. – **Tienes que hacer algo con Luc.  
- ¿Yo y cuantos más?** – Suspiré – **Es mayorcito y sabes que no soy el más indicado para recriminar sus costumbres.  
- No creo que sea recomendable para tu fachada… yo al menos no le he dicho nada al bombón.** – Protestó en un tono que no concordaba con la sonrisa encantadora que le dirigió a Blaise mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa. **– Se supone que con tantos años ya sabría ser discreto…  
- Te recuerdo que hablamos de Luc.  
- Vale… Lo sé, el único que puede sacar de sus casillas hasta al mismísimo Saulot…** - refiriéndose al primer y único vampiro pacifista de la historia de la estirpe.  
**- De seguro que sacaba lo poco que le quedase de ira en la sangre sólo por saber si aún le quedaba algo.** – Conteniendo la risa y ofreciéndole con educación que se sentase – **Buenos días, Blaise.  
- Buenos días, Isabel… Draco –** Evidentemente él sólo tenía ojos para ella, pero no le culpo, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y su sonrisa es tan enigmática… la única pega que tiene para mí es que es tan mortífera como bella, tan letal como simpática y ni loco me quedaría en una posición vulnerable a su lado. **– Dentro de poco tendremos una fiesta, ¿querrías venir como mi acompañante?  
- ¿Una fiesta? Será un placer acompañarte, Blaise. –** Le dijo con educación y un tono que le hizo creer a pies juntillas que era lo que más deseaba hacer.  
**- Aún falta un poco pero seguro que te encantará ver el castillo preparado con los adornos de Halloween… ¡Este año tenemos la novedad de disfrazarnos! –** Me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle – **Creo que tendremos baile y todo… ¿Sabes bailar?  
- Blaise… -** tomó su mano con cuidado – **Por supuesto que sé bailar… la duda me ofende –** Haciendo un mohín que rivalizaba con su rostro contraído por la rabia cuando una presa se le resistía. **– Draco… ¿vosotros de qué os vais a disfrazar? –** Me preguntó para intentar introducirme en la conversación y supongo que para no tener que estar siempre encandilando al pobre chico.  
**- No tengo ni idea… ¿Has pensado algo, Blaise?** – Dije con genuina curiosidad.

Mi compañero comenzó a enumerar los cientos de disfraces que se le habían ocurrido, todos eran para ir en pareja, desde Romeo y Julieta a Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, el pobre debía de haber revisado todas las obras de Shakespeare en las que apareciese una pareja antes de proponerle nada a Isabel. No me veo en el papel de Mercucio, quizás en el de Octavio Augusto…

Pero las cavilaciones acerca de los disfraces quedaron totalmente relegadas en mi mente cuando vi aparecer a Ginebra en el comedor, su sonrisa era más que radiante… por supuesto, no esperaba menos de Luc. Suspiré y de ese modo le llamé la atención a Isabel sobre la pelirroja. Para alguien normal, Ginebra sólo estaba más feliz de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas mostraban algo más de color; nosotros éramos capaces de ver las marcas casi invisibles de los colmillos en su cuello, oíamos el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y podíamos percibir un ligero trastabillar al andar que ella se esforzaba muy bien en disimular. Se dio cuenta de que la mirábamos y nos saludó con un guiño mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

**- ¡Buenos días, Herms!** – Canturreó - **¿Qué me recomiendas para desayunar hoy?** – Hermione la miró sin comprender –** Creo que comeré algo de… porridge.** – Dijo radiante sirviéndose una generosa ración en su plato.  
**- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? Nunca te levantas tan temprano en domingo.** – La miró con curiosidad.  
**- Bueno, es que aún no me he ido a dormir…** - Le dijo con una risilla antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrar – **He pasado toda la noche con Lucian…  
- ¿Qué? –** Hermione la miró horrorizada - **¿Y Harry? –** Me lanzó una mirada de socorro.  
**- Durmiendo como un bebé en su camita… -** Respondió Ginebra tranquila, encogiéndose de hombros – **La verdad, ahora entiendo por qué Draco siempre se preocupa por tu alimentación.** – Suspirando mientras comía. **– Una pregunta… ¿Tú te quedas igual de… hambrienta después de estar con él? Porque te aseguro que me comería un buey asado ahora mismo… ¿Me acercas el café y esos plátanos?** – Hermione se los acercó sin dejar de mirarla sorprendida. – **Es que creo que necesito recuperar fuerzas…** - riéndose nerviosa.  
**- En serio, Ginny… ¿qué vas a decirle a Harry? –** Le preguntó Hermione, preocupada.  
**- Nada. –** La pelirroja la miró sin comprender – **Herms… ojos que no ven… bronca que no me llevo.**

Isa y yo no habíamos perdido ni una sola palabra de la conversación, incluso mientras ella atendía a Blaise opinando acerca de sus ideas para disfraces. Por un momento la miré discretamente, no estaba dentro de sus funciones, pero llamaría menos la atención si iba con Hermione y Ginebra, que si lo hacía yo.

**- Blaise… creo que voy a saludar a Ginebra –** Le dijo con una sonrisa – **Me parece que ella podrá ayudarme a decidir el disfraz.  
- Sí, claro… ¿pero luego vuelves? –** Le rogó con una verdadera súplica en su mirada, receloso de soltar su mano.  
**- Por supuesto.** – Aceptó ella sonriente, dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
**- Draco… no puedo creer que pasases todo el verano con esa belleza y ni siquiera estuvieses una noche con ella… -** dijo en un suspiro.  
**- Creo haber dicho con anterioridad que es mi amiga y nada más…** - dije sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba preocupado por Ginebra. **– Además, no soy su tipo.** – Le sonreí cómplice.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Me preguntó asombrado - **¿Desde cuando eso te detiene?  
- Bueno, este verano he cambiado mucho… He aprendido unas cuantas cosas nuevas, una de ellas es respetar los deseos de una dama cuando me dice claramente que no está interesada en mí.  
- ¿Por eso estás con la rata de biblioteca? ¿Porque Isabel te dio calabazas? –** No continuó con esa línea de pensamiento tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia – **Perdona, pero es que… sigo sin explicármelo.  
- Hermione ha resultado ser una caja de sorpresas…** - Como el que ahora esté preocupada por las posibles consecuencias de la noche entre Ginebra y Lucian, no sólo por lo que pueda ocurrirle a su amiga, sino por las repercusiones que pueda tener en mi fachada humana.

_**- Apestas a Luc.**_ – Le dijo Isabel a Ginebra, arrugando la nariz, en cuanto se sentó a su lado – _**Supongo que el viejo te ha enseñado una buena parte de su repertorio esta noche…**_ - Su tono de voz era ácido y recriminatorio. - _**¿Sabes en dónde te estás metiendo, pelirroja?  
- Más o menos… -**_ Ginebra se encogió de hombros _**– Por ahora sólo estoy concentrada en comer, supongo que lo meditaré después… -**_ Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro _**– Aunque lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo bien que me lo he pasado... –**_ Se acercó a Hermione para susurrar _**– Hay que ver lo bien que se lo pasa una con tantos centímetros… de verdad que te envidio por tenerlo cada noche.**_ – Relamiéndose mientras pelaba un plátano para comerlo de un solo bocado, demasiadas imágenes se mezclaron en mi mente ante ese gesto _**– Lo increíble es… -**_ se dirigió a Isabel _**– lo variado de ese repertorio. –**_ Estremeciéndose. _**- ¿Aún hay más? –**_ Le preguntó curiosa - _**¿Tú también has estado con él?  
- No. –**_ La mirada que le lanzó Isabel podría congelar un desierto _**– Ni siquiera él se atrevería a molestarme. –**_ En eso lleva razón.  
_**- ¡Vamos, que tampoco es tan malo! –**_ Ginebra le dio un codazo _**– Aunque tal como lo dices parece que casi te molesta que no te haga más caso.  
- No necesito que un vampiro lujurioso me enseñe nada, Ginebra. –**_ Su voz tenía el mismo tono del acero siendo afilado contra la piedra.  
_**- ¿Todos son así? –**_ Preguntó curiosa.  
_**- No. He de reconocer que no hay nadie como él… la mayoría no le da importancia a ese aspecto tan… humano.  
- Bueno… -**_ Ginebra le guiñó un ojo y le dio un codazo a Hermione – _**Creo que Draco sí se la da, ¿no?  
- Ya, el pobre no puede evitarlo… todavía es joven.**_ – Le dijo Isabel riéndose cuando me oyó resoplar al otro lado de la sala – _**Y su maestro es Lucian, por lo que es normal que haya heredado algunos de sus vicios –**_ Carraspeé para que dejase de meterse conmigo, sabiendo que sería del todo inútil. – _**De todos modos, mejor será que vayamos al grano… no te conviene en absoluto mezclarte con Lucian más de lo debido.  
- Tampoco es que me haya enamorado… -**_ replicó Ginebra mirando a Hermione de reojo. – _**Sólo hemos pasado un buen rato… nada más.  
- Da igual, no te recomiendo que repitas. –**_ Siguió Isabel.  
_**- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo quieres para ti?**_ – Ginebra no se rinde. _**– Creí que habías dicho que no se atrevería contigo… ¿Has cambiado de opinión o es que no te llega con Zabini?  
- Tómatelo como una simple advertencia… por tu bien.**_ – Al menos no le estaba soltando toda la verdad… somos altamente adictivos, algo que Hermione ya empezaba a sufrir por mi culpa. Sin embargo, ellos también lo son para nosotros… la sangre de mago es muy poderosa y no existe nada que se le compare.  
_**- Bueno, no sé si lo repetiré… -**_ comenzó Ginebra, pensativa.  
_**- Te estás olvidando de Harry… tu novio**_ – Le recriminó Hermione, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación y había procurado permanecer al margen.  
_**- No me he olvidado de nadie, Herms.**_ – La pelirroja la miró de soslayo. _**– Simplemente no lo incluyo en la conversación, porque no tiene que ser incluido para nada.  
-¡Ginny… es tu novio! ¡Y mi amigo! ¿Qué esperas que haga si me pregunta por lo rara que estás? Tendré que mentirle y eso no me gusta.  
- Tampoco es para tanto, Herms… Seguro que si él tuviese la oportunidad, haría lo mismo…  
- De eso nada, Ginny. Harry no es así y no me puedo creer que tú seas así. Pensé que realmente le darías mayor importancia a los sentimientos que a… lo que sea que has hecho con… él. No puedo soportar oír cómo te burlas de mi mejor amigo de esa manera…**_ - Se levantó y dejó la mesa casi a la carrera, de inmediato Isabel y yo la seguimos.

Hermione con su enfado salió del castillo a la soleada mañana, gruñí para mis adentros cuando vi que me obligaría a salir cuando lo único que deseaba era refugiarme en la oscuridad de mi cámara. Maldije a mi Sire, maldije a Ginebra, maldije a todas las malditas hormonas que pululaban por el maldito castillo. Isabel no se vio en absoluto detenida por el sol, tras controlar que nadie pudiese verla se acercó con rapidez hasta alcanzarla en un segundo, podía oír los sollozos de Hermione, ver sus hombros temblar… cuando Isa se acercó a ella la apartó de un manotazo, para ser exactos, Isabel se alejó ante el ademán de Hermione.

Sin embargo a mí no puede alejarme tan fácilmente y el maldito sol no me va a impedir estar con ella y enterarme de qué demonios es lo que le pasa, porque no entiendo lo que se ha cruzado por su mente para salir de esa manera a campo abierto… mucho menos puedo llegar a adivinar qué ha provocado que se altere y llore. Supongo que aprecia a Potter y no quiere que sea un cornudo, pero de ahí a ponerse a llorar sólo porque el crápula de Luc se ha beneficiado a la pelirroja… Salí del castillo con rapidez, igual que Isabel había hecho antes. Todos estaban durmiendo o comiendo por lo que no había nadie en las inmediaciones. Isabel no se acercaba a Hermione y se limitaba a mantener una distancia de seguridad que le permitiese reaccionar en caso de peligro.

**- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? –** Le pregunté con suavidad, sin acercarme mucho.  
**- No… -**dijo en un murmullo abrazándose a sí misma.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has salido así?** - Seguí preguntando a medida que me acercaba más a ella.  
**- No entiendo lo que ocurre… lo que le ocurre a Ginny… a Zabini… -** Se giró y me miró **- ¿Todo esto ocurre sólo porque sois vampiros o es que el mundo se deshace poco a poco?  
- Me temo que el que ahora no lo comprende soy yo, cariño… -** Situándome casi a su lado.  
**- Desde que estoy contigo todo a mi alrededor está cambiando demasiado rápido. –** Por sus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas – **Antes no sabía nada de vampiros, sólo lo poco que aparecía en los libros de texto, y ahora sé más de lo que jamás habría deseado saber…** - Tragó con dificultad y se enfrentó a mí - **¿Por qué Luc tenía que hacerle eso a Ginny? ¡Era feliz con Harry!  
- No. –** Respondí tajante – **Me temo que sólo has visto aquello que querías ver, lo que todos queréis ver.** – Metí las manos en los bolsillos y la miré directamente a los ojos **– Cuando eres como yo, un vampiro, puedes percibir los detalles que se escapan incluso a los que más pendientes están. Tú no podías ver aquello que veíamos nosotros, Ginebra no estaba en absoluto enamorada de Harry, la verdadera Ginebra es la que has visto en el comedor: Desenfadada, feliz, libre, despreocupada, abierta de mente… Lucian puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero siempre ha aceptado un no por respuesta, nunca ha tenido que forzar a ninguna mujer para que pase un solo segundo con él…** - Salvo en los pillajes, pero de eso hace demasiado tiempo y aún era humano.  
**- ¡No le defiendas! ¡Estoy harta del modo en que lo veneras como si fuese un dios!  
- Perdona, Hermione… puede que el que me haya enseñado todo lo que sé, que haya evitado que ahora mismo estuviesen comiéndoseme los gusanos o que haya convivido con él durante veinte años… afecte un poco a mi juicio acerca de Lucian. Lo siento si me siento agradecido y al mismo tiempo lo conozca lo suficiente como para saber que Ginebra en todo momento pudo frenarle los pies. También siento conocer mejor a tus amigos de lo que tú crees conocerles… Potter no es más que un mago normalito, sólo quiere tener una vida tranquila ahora que se ha acabado todo lo de Voldemort y Ginebra es una chica fogosa que quiere tener emociones a todas horas, a la que no le atrae en absoluto la actitud tranquila que tiene su novio. Le quiere, pero del mismo modo que quiere a su hermano: costumbre, cariño… pero ni rastro de verdadera pasión o siquiera algo de lo que tú puedes llegar a mostrar cuando me acerco a ti  
- ¿Ahora también te vas a auto designar jurado de mis sentimientos? ¿Soy lo suficiente fogosa para usted, Señor Malfoy? ¿Estoy lo suficientemente enamorada del señor o tengo que esforzarme algo más?** – La ira se dejaba ver en cada una de sus palabras.  
**- No estoy diciendo eso, Hermione… pero cualquiera de tus compañeros puede ver lo mismo que veo yo. Ginebra está cada vez más fría con Potter y tú cada mañana pareces el anuncio de un dentífrico…  
- Me estoy empezando a hartar un poco de esas continuas alusiones a nuestra vida sexual, ¿sabes? –** cruzando los brazos, visiblemente enfadada.  
**- Lo siento, pero ahí no soy yo el culpable…** - no pude evitarlo y una parte de mi antiguo yo quería hacerle morder el polvo **– Te sugiero mantener tus dientes ocultos, si no quieres que los demás saquen conclusiones por sí mismos. Hasta los de primero saben perfectamente lo que ocurre en tu dormitorio, Hermione… y no te cuento lo que pueden llegar a pensar si una noche de estas me olvido de poner los hechizos para insonorizarla… -** me sonreí con malicia.

Con esta actitud me gané una bofetada, bien merecida con seguridad. Podría haberla esquivado, pero eso sólo habría conseguido enfadarla todavía más, me limité a girar la cara de tal modo que no se rompiese la mano en el intento. Masculló algo acerca de que jamás cambiaría, ni aunque muriese cien veces, y se fue hecha una furia de vuelta al castillo.

**- Curioso método el tuyo. –** Me dijo Isabel con una sonrisa - **¿Exactamente qué querías conseguir con todo eso?  
- Que dejase de llorar y de culparse o culparme de lo que le ocurre a todos los que la rodean.  
- ¿Haciendo que se enfade contigo?** – Enarcó una ceja, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con mis desgracias.  
**- Al menos ya no piensa en Potter y Ginebra…** - me encogí de hombros – **Me perdonará dentro de un rato, cuando se le pase el enfado.  
- ¿Estás seguro? –** Continuó regodeándose.  
**- Por supuesto. En caso de tardar más de lo debido, me encargaré de que me perdone. –** Devolviéndole la sonrisa. **– Creo que me voy de caza. ¿Te apuntas?  
- ¿Y si entrenamos un poco?** – Sugirió – **Te vas a terminar oxidando si el único "ejercicio" lo haces en el dormitorio.  
- No seas plasta… -** Protesté mientras me acercaba al bosque – **Bebamos algo antes, luego podemos entrenar.  
- Pero mira que eres vago…** - protestó siguiéndome – **y aburrido.**

Ella no me siguió, se quedó en los márgenes del bosque, había cazado por la noche y no necesitaba nada más, probablemente Blaise podría cubrir un tentempié más adelante. Me adentré en el bosque y me contenté con un par de ciervos que se interpusieron en mi camino. Mucho más tranquilo y completamente saciado salí a su encuentro.

Estaba sentada con Ginebra bajo la sombra de un árbol. Me hizo gracia verlas. La pelirroja realmente estaba muy hermosa ese día y su vitalidad contrastaba con la inmovilidad innata de Isabel, parecía una estatua a su lado. La piel sonrosada de Ginebra contra la olivácea de Isabel, el cabello rojo sangre contra el negro de la noche… sacudí mi cabeza para borrar de mi mente todas las imágenes que esos cabellos habían despertado.

**- De todos modos pienso cortar con Harry.** – Decía Ginebra con un encantador mohín en su frente – **No creo que sea del todo justo que me dedique a divertirme por ahí cuando él se queda como un niño bueno en su camita.  
- ¿Quiere eso decir que a partir de ahora piensas ser una chica promiscua y dedicarte a una vida licenciosa?** – Preguntó Isabel con una torcida sonrisa – **Porque creo que eso va a provocar unas cuantas reacciones entre tus amigos…  
- Bueno, no pienso cepillarme a medio colegio, si es lo que preguntas, pero creo que al menos le debo a Harry el ser sincera.** – Se encogió de hombros **– Cuando él fue a por Voldemort dejó de salir conmigo porque consideraba injusto que estuviese esperándole… quizás me acostumbré demasiado a estar libre de nuevo.  
- Gracias, Ginebra… me alegra saber que mi sire no ha sido la única razón de tu cambio de actitud. –** Dije a su lado y recostándome contra el tronco. **– Ahora sólo tienes que decírselo a Hermione para que no tenga que dormir en el rellano de la puerta.  
- ¡Pero si tú no duermes! –** Me regañó divertida dándome un manotazo en el hombro.  
**- No, pero me dejará sin mi dosis de su sangre por una temporada… -** Suspiré afectado, siguiendo con la broma.  
**- Bueno, si lo necesitas mucho… no tendré inconveniente en donar unas gotas.** – Dijo con fingida seriedad.  
**- ¿En serio? –** Clavando mi mirada en la suya, que dejó de sonreír - **¿En verdad te estás ofreciendo a mí?** – Girándome hasta que mi rostro quedó sobre el suyo…  
**- No… -** jadeó – **Eres el novio de mi amiga… eso no lo cambiará nada. –** Carraspeó y tragó saliva **– Sólo si, de verdad no te deja probar ni gota en un mes, por lo menos… puede que te deje un poquito… -** Volví a recostarme contra el árbol, riéndome a carcajadas **- ¿Isa, todos los vampiros son así de capullos?  
- Sobre todo los de su clan…** - respondió la aludida, sonriéndose también. – **Aunque reconoce que te has cavado tu tumba… Mira que ofrecerle tu sangre así, a la ligera…  
- Bueno, he estado con su sire, supongo que debería de respetarme un poquito, ¿no?** – Golpeándome con los puños cerrados en el costado - **¡Ay!** – De inmediato dejé de reírme y tomé sus manos para examinarlas- **¡Mira que eres duro!  
- No hay ningún daño, sólo le dolerán un poco –** Dijo Isabel para tranquilizarme, arrebatándome las manos de Ginebra – **Ven, las mías están más frías y te calmarán antes.  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? –** Dijo Ginebra un poco más tranquila.  
**- Dime, pelirroja… -** La incitó Isabel, seductora.  
**- ¿Has mordido a Zabini?** – Directa a la yugular.  
**- No. Me he contenido… no quiero tenerlo como un perro faldero tras de mí…  
- Como si no besase ya el suelo que pisas…** - Bufé.  
**- Nuestros mordiscos son adictivos… -** le dijo mirándola **– Lucian tampoco debería haberte mordido a ti, el zagal que tienes a tu espalda ya está pagando las consecuencias con Hermione…  
- ¿De verdad sois adictivos?** – Preguntó Ginebra – **Reconozco que anoche con Luc me lo pasé en grande pero… bueno, tampoco tiene que ser para tanto… ¿no?  
- ¿Eso es una invitación para que te mordamos, pellirroja? –** Dijo Isabel besando su mano – **Porque estaría encantada de probar esa deliciosa sangre cargada de magia que tienes…  
- Creo que me voy –** Antes de que Ginebra diga que sí y entonces sea incapaz de marcharme.

Las dejé allí con su conversación y volví al castillo. En el vestíbulo me encontré con Longbottom y Lovegood cogidos de la mano, se ve que el amor y las hormonas flotan en el aire. Y causan verdaderos estragos.

----------------------------

Una semana… una semana me mantuvo Hermione alejado de su dormitorio. Al principio pensé que su enfado no llegaría tan lejos como para que aquella misma noche no tuviésemos una especie de reconciliación, pero cuando me metí en las sombras me encontré con que el armario de su habitación estaba abierto de par en par y que tenía todas las luces encendidas. Salí de las sombras en las inmediaciones de la sala común, subí las escaleras y me encontré con Isabel montando guardia como cada noche, lo que me sorprendió fue que en cuanto pisé el primer escalón del último tramo, echó mano a la espada que siempre llevaba consigo.

**- ¿No irá en serio?** – Exclamé entonces totalmente sorprendido.  
**- Dice que al menos en mí sí que puede confiar. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. Subí otro escalón. – **No me obligues a desenvainar, inglés… me ha dejado muy claro que te considera una amenaza. –** Me advirtió ya sin bromear.  
**- ¡No puedo creerlo! –** Bajé hasta el rellano – **Sabes que puedo burlarte si quiero. ¿Se lo has dicho?  
- Sí, se lo he dicho.** – Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados – **Aunque no creo que quieras acercarte a ella en el estado en que te dejaría…  
- No…** - Cerré los ojos y los puños para tranquilizarme y dejar que la rabia desapareciese – **Está bien… lo acepto.** – Dije al fin.  
**- Dales saludos a los monstruos del Abismo de mi parte.** – Me dijo a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

Tenía razón, me conoce demasiado bien, lo primero que hice fue enzarzarme en una pelea con ellos. Sus garras y colmillos atravesaron mi cuerpo, la oscuridad se introdujo por mis heridas… sangre oscura y viscosa, tinieblas densas e impenetrables… quería sangrar, quería sentir cómo mis entrañas muertas se congelaban con el frío del Abismo… pero eso no me hacía olvidar o siquiera evitar el deseo de su cuerpo caliente contra el mío, no me permitían contener la sed de su sangre… no dejaba de oír en ese mar de silencio sus jadeos, su risa… en medio de la grisácea marea que era para mí el Abismo aún seguía viendo su sonrisa. Aunque mis manos estuviesen hundiéndose en los cuerpos cartilaginosos de los monstruos aún eran capaces de evocar el sedoso tacto de su piel… Agotado yo, agotados los monstruos, tuve que reconocer que estaba totalmente entregado a ella, más de lo que ella jamás podría llegar a saber.

Cuando al día siguiente, tras hacer una visita al bosque, me la encontré en clase y se dedicó a ignorarme en todo momento, a no permitirme que me acercase con su indiferencia… decidí que no sería capaz de soportar mucho de ese trato. Antes no había probado sus labios, antes ni siquiera era capaz de llegar a imaginar lo que esa mujer podía llegar a hacerme en la intimidad del dormitorio… antes era un crío con demasiadas ínfulas y una mente totalmente dominada por el lavado de cerebro del Señor Oscuro… Ahora era un hombre con ideas propias, un vampiro que podía reducir el castillo a un montón de arenisca si así lo desease, un vampiro que deseaba su sangre, su cuerpo y su voluntad.

Me descubrí intentando hacer planes para verter mi sangre en su comida y que así no tuviese más remedio que obedecerme, pero la siempre vigilante Isabel me salvó de esa tontería. No se separaba de ella, incluso montaba guardia al otro lado de la puerta durante las clases por si pudiese llegar a ocurrírseme alguna treta… y había tantas que cruzaban mi mente… Desde acabar con toda la clase hasta intentar doblegar su mente con mis poderes de persuasión. En más de una ocasión las clases tardaron en comenzar a causa de la majestad que extendía a mi alrededor, afectando a profesores y alumnos… salvo a ella.

Jamás llegué a imaginar que yo pudiese tener algún tipo de inconveniente con una mujer, incluso siendo humano se desvivían por complacerme, siendo vampiro me veneraban… era un honor que me dignase a mirarlas, el que les permitiese tocarme o siquiera probarme era como si un ángel las visitase, un ángel oscuro y lascivo… pero magnífico. Esa maldita humana no sólo me evitaba sino que además se negaba a mirarme, se resistía a caer de nuevo en mis brazos… e Isabel disfrutaba con mi desgracia.

La maldita Assamita no necesitaba alimentarse con tanta frecuencia como yo, se negaba a descansar durante el día y no la dejaba desprotegida ni un segundo. La muy perversa no me iba a permitir que me aprovechase de un solo momento de debilidad… porque no tenía ninguno. Durante una semana me estuve preguntando sin cesar por qué Lucian no había escogido a otro para la labor de proteger a Hermione, por qué tenía que haber escogido a la mejor de todo el clan para que fuese guardaespaldas de una simple humana… pero una y otra vez me respondía a mí mismo que Lucian la había escogido precisamente porque ni siquiera él sería capaz de encontrar un punto flaco en Isabel… porque era la mejor en su tarea y porque sabía que no quería que nadie le hiciese daño a Hermione, mucho menos si ese alguien era yo.

---------------------------------------

Llegado el fin de semana no pude soportar más la indiferencia de Hermione, veía cómo Ronald se reía de nuestro distanciamiento… se regodeaba porque al fin mi genio había sido capaz de traicionarme y ahora ella no quería nada conmigo. No quería ver las caras de los Gryffindor, no quería ver las caras de los Slytherin… si escuchaba una burla más a mi costa sería capaz de rebanar el pescuezo del que la profiriese. Me fui.

Pero esta vez no fui a Aquitania, sino que aparecí en una casa de Londres. Sabía que no era la elección más acertada, pero no quería soportar las palabras de consuelo o disculpa de Lucian, quería desahogarme con alguien, necesitaba poder ser yo mismo por una temporada… no sólo ser Draco, sino también ser un vampiro… dejar que toda la rabia y la ira saliesen de mí.

**- ¡Joven Magister! –** Exclamó una voz de barítono a mis espaldas - **¡Qué agradable sorpresa!  
- Hola, Tony. –** Me giré y le regalé una sonrisa a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda en cuanto lo vi, sabía que esa sensación desaparecería pronto. – **Te he echado mucho de menos…  
- ¿No estabas en esa escuela de magia tuya?** – Se sonrió y se apoyó en la pared, dándome tiempo para acostumbrarme.  
**- Sí, pero necesito unas vacaciones… aunque sean cortas –** Estamos a principios de octubre y no creo que Dumbledore me permita mucho más que unos pocos días de descanso.  
**- Cuenta conmigo. –** Su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?** – Dijo Julia saliendo de la sala.  
**- Hola, Julia… -** Me quedé quieto, ella siempre era capaz de adivinar lo que cruzaba por mi mente.  
**- Ven, pequeño… -** abriendo sus brazos para recibirme en ellos **– Pobrecito niño…  
- ¡Vaya!** – Tony ya lo sabía, esa conexión existente entre ambos a veces puede ser una verdadera maldición – **No me extraña que quieras unas vacaciones…** - Palmeando mi espalda cariñosamente.  
**- Ahora vas a tomarte un baño, vas a meterte en cama y descansar… -** me dijo Julia con toda la dulzura que necesitaba.  
**- Esta tarde comenzaremos a divertirnos todo lo que podamos… ¿Empezamos por meternos un poco con esos estúpidos lacayos de Mithras?** – Propuso Tony, como siempre intentando comportarse conmigo.  
**- Había pensado en algo un poco más…** - miré a Julia a los ojos **-… radical.  
- Por supuesto, cariño… -** besándome con una mezcla de lujuria y cariño **– Siempre puedes contar con nosotros para ese tipo de planes. **

Así fue como amplié mi tortura dos semanas más. Por muchas diversiones que fuese capaz de idear Tony nada era capaz de hacerme olvidar a Hermione, nada podía borrar el deseo que me dominaba por reunirme con ella. Disfruté de bacanales en Roma, orgías en Atenas, masacres en Esparta… sin embargo ni toda la sangre ni todas las mujeres podían arrancar de mi interior la sensación de que me faltaba algo.

La última noche, ya en el Londres actual, en la casa que ambos tenían para mortificar a Mithras, dejé la sala repleta de hermosas chicas humanas deseosas de estar conmigo o de ofrecerme sus arterias. Salí al jardín trasero y me refugié en el invernadero. A Julia le gustan las flores y por tanto Tony se afana para que las más hermosas variedades crezcan esplendorosas para ella…

**- Tienes que volver, Draco.** – Dijo Julia tras de mí, acariciando una orquídea con delicadeza.  
**- Perdona, Julia… hoy no estoy de humor.** – Protesté.  
**- Me refería a que tienes que volver con ella… estás deprimiendo a Tony.** – Me sonrió.  
**- ¿En serio? ¿Es posible deprimirle? –** Fingiendo asombro.  
**- Bueno, llevas quince días sin disfrutar de todo lo que al pobre se le ocurre… creo que lo siguiente es llevarte a los tiempos de Caín para que el viejo te dé un par de coscorrones y despiertes.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Vale, lo estoy deprimiendo… -** Suspiré **– Lo siento, no quería ser un estorbo… -** Ella detuvo mis labios con su delgado dedo.  
**- No eres un estorbo. Eres joven, inexperto y lo que te pasa te viene grande…** - mirándome con picardía **– Demasiado grande.  
- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de superarlo tú?** – Le pregunté.  
**- A mí me criaron desde muy pequeña para aceptarlo, lo sabes.** - Descendiendo por mi pecho con su dedo **– Pero tú te has encontrado con algo mucho mayor que yo… Lucian ha intentado prepararte con todos los medios a su alcance, pero eso no es suficiente. Te falta experiencia y te sobran problemas.  
- ¿No podríamos intercambiar un poco para quedarnos a la par?** – Pregunté uniendo mi frente a la suya.  
**- Ojalá… me caes muy bien y me encantaría poder hacerlo…** - hundiendo su mano en mi cabello – **Pero dejarías de ser tan encantadoramente inocente…** - besándome con dulzura.  
**- Puede que entonces tu marido dejase de mirarme el culo** – Bromeé con malicia.  
**- Olvídate… siempre mantendrás ese rostro de querubín malicioso que le vuelve loco.** – Su otra mano acarició mi cadera hasta asir una de mis nalgas – **Y a mí también me gusta ese culo tan… encantador.** – Mordiéndose un labio.  
**- Jamás seré capaz de comprender lo liberales que sois… -** susurré contra sus labios.  
**- Eso es porque eres un celoso posesivo sin remedio.** – Volviéndome a besar, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mientras me obligaba a tumbarme en el suelo de piedra – **Dime una cosa… ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu dulce Hermione si llega a saber lo que has estado haciendo en estos días? **– Sentándose sobre mí.  
**- Me cortaría la cabeza, probablemente. –** Atrayéndola para continuar besándola.  
**- Será divertido conocerla en Navidad… -** Acariciando mi cuello con su lengua antes de hincar sus dientes en mi piel.

Lo único que me permitía olvidar por unos segundos era eso: dejarme llevar cuando Julia bebía mi sangre. No se veía afectada por el vínculo que podría llegar a producirse si otro vampiro lo hiciese, o si Hermione lo llegase a hacer… sólo era esa maravillosa sensación de no existir, con cada gota que se deslizaba en su boca era como si yo mismo me alejase de todo aquello que me preocupase… y ella obtendría lo que deseaba al dejarme en ese estado.

Tomé sus labios, saboreé mi sangre y la tiré con fuerza en el suelo para hundirme en ella con furia. Julia sabe que no pienso en ella. Sabe que no son sus labios los que beso, no es su cuerpo el que acaricio y mucho menos es su rostro el que deseo ver en ese momento… mantengo los ojos cerrados en todo momento y vuelvo a estar en los brazos de una dulce y delicada humana en lugar de estar en los de una fría y despiadada vampira. Tiene razón: tengo que volver.

----------------------------------

En cuanto volví a Hogwarts fui directamente a la biblioteca, en la entrada estaba Isabel: no había bajado la guardia aunque yo no estuviese en los alrededores. Aparecí tras Hermione, como tantas veces había hecho al principio, pero esta vez me contuve y rodeé la mesa para situarme frente a ella. También esta vez ella dio un respingo al sentir las sombras moldearse para dejarme salir.

**- Draco… -** jadeó. Isabel se materializó frente a ella.  
**- No me obligues a hacerte daño, inglés. –** Dijo la Assamita entre dientes, enfadada por no haber previsto esto.  
**- No, Isa… déjale.** – Dijo Hermione posando una mano en su hombro – **No me va a hacer daño.** – Isabel se giró lo suficiente como para mirarla, intentando averiguar si me había dado tiempo a confundirla de algún modo **– Por favor.** – Le pidió.  
**- De acuerdo. –** Su cuerpo se relajó pero no soltó la empuñadura de la espada. **– Esperaré ahí.** – Dando la vuelta a la estantería.  
**- ¿Dónde has estado?** – Preguntó de inmediato.  
**- En Londres, con unos amigos.** – Respondí tranquilo.  
**- ¿Por qué te fuiste?** – Mirándome fijamente y buscando en mis ojos más información.  
**- Porque tu indiferencia me estaba matando. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?  
- No… Vino Lucian mientras no estabas. –** Por un instante deseé tener el cuello de mi sire entre mis manos para poder retorcerlo a gusto. **– Me explicó algunas cosas… -** un carraspeo llegó del otro lado de la estantería - **Isabel también contribuyó con algunos comentarios… En realidad, no estaba enfadada contigo, sino con todo lo que representas, con lo que te has convertido, con Lucian, con Isabel, con tus responsabilidades como vampiro… con todo y con todos… menos contigo.** – Suspiró antes de decir en un murmullo – **Sobre todo estaba enfadada conmigo misma por echarte tanto de menos.** – Bajando los ojos.  
**- Cariño… -** Me acerqué a ella sin miedo, Isabel ya no me atacaría, estaba allí sólo por curiosidad malsana – **También te he echado de menos… nada me permitía olvidarme de ti** – Levantando su barbilla con suavidad y besando al fin sus labios – **Cierra los ojos y contén la respiración.**

En demasiadas ocasiones la había oído lamentarse de que yo no le había dado nada, decidí darle lo único que en cierto modo era importante para mí, después de ella misma. La envolví con mis brazos y me adentré en las sombras con ella. De inmediato su cuerpo se tensó contra el mío cuando la marea de oscuridad se cernió sobre nosotros, para un ser humano es como si lo arrojasen al océano ártico en una profundidad abisal. Los demonios olieron la carne fresca pero no osaron acercarse más de lo debido, puede que por respeto o porque aún se acordaban de mi última visita. Atravesé el Abismo con rapidez para que no tuviese que estar más de lo debido allí y aparecí con ella en mi cámara.

**- Lo siento, cariño… -** Dije contra su oído **– Pero no creo que Isabel me dejase salir contigo de la biblioteca de otra manera, me parece que aún no está del todo convencida de que estás a salvo conmigo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?** – Preguntó tiritando de frío, aún con los ojos cerrados.  
**- Acabas de atravesar el Abismo… puedes abrir los ojos.** – Besando sus párpados con suavidad.  
**- ¿El Abismo…? –** Abrió los ojos y la dejé en el suelo **- ¿Dónde estamos? –** Preguntó al ver la curiosa decoración.  
**- Bienvenida a la Cámara de los Secretos… mi refugio en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Tu refugio?** - Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y se alejó de mí unos pasos – **Pero… eso significa…  
- Sí. Confío en ti lo suficiente como para decirte dónde descanso durante el día, Hermione.** – Le confirmé. **– Siento no poder ofrecerte más…  
- Tienes una cama… -** mirando hacia lo que era mi dormitorio **– pensé que tendrías un ataúd.  
- Prefiero los colchones, son más cómodos.** – Sonreí.  
**- ¿Te he dicho ya que te he echado mucho de menos?** – Mirándome juguetona, mi sonrisa se amplió aún más.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_No, Hermione jamás se va a enterar de todo lo que ha estado haciendo el vampiro durante los quince días alejado de Hogwarts y sí, está loco por ella. _

_Ya conocéis al famoso Tony… bueno, reconozco que sólo lo habéis vislumbrado un poco… _

_Estoy que me caigo por lo que siento no ser capaz de hacer muchos comentarios al respecto del capítulo… por lo que agradeceré todos aquellos que deseéis hacer vosotros._

_Besos,  
Madie_


	13. Relajados

_Otra entrega del vampiro. Reconozco que este no es un capítulo con el que me haya sentido muy cómoda. Lo he reescrito varias veces y en todas quedaba inconexo. El caso es que necesito que avance un poco el tiempo, aclarar un par de cosas e introducir algunos temas antes del próximo capítulo, el cual sí tengo claro al 80%. _

_Disfrutad._

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione y yo tuvimos nuestra deseada reconciliación entre las sábanas de mi cama, lástima que tardásemos tres semanas en poder disfrutarla. Sus brazos me rodearon como ninguna de mis conquistas había hecho jamás: con pasión, amor y confianza absoluta; siempre me maravillaré de cómo se entrega a mí por completo en todo momento. Cuando mordí su cuello y la sangre llenó mi boca, me sentí inundado de placer. Había vuelto a donde debía estar.

**- ¿Qué me he perdido?** – Pregunté mientras sembraba su hombro con delicados besos, llevábamos horas entregados a nuestra reconciliación, ahora se recostaba jadeante contra mí, intentando recuperar el aliento. **– Dijiste que Lucian vino a hablar contigo, ¿qué te dijo?  
- Bueno, me explicó algunas cosas que no había sido capaz de ver. Sobre todo me contó lo de que sois adictivos. –** Suspiró **– No le hubiese creído si no lo hubiese pasado tan mal estos días sin ti.** – Estremeciéndose.  
**- ¿Tan malo ha sido?** – Abrazándola contra mí.  
**- Horrible. Lo peor eran las noches. Estuve a punto de pedírselo a Isabel en varias ocasiones, necesitaba tanto sentir esta piel fría contra mí.** – Acurrucándose en mis brazos.  
**- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? No se lo pediste a Isabel.** – En mi interior sabía que Isa no se prestaría a ello, pero de todos modos estaba calculando mentalmente el mejor modo de matarla por siquiera haber escuchado la petición de Hermione.  
**- No. Me contuve. –** Besando mi brazo cariñosamente - **¿Tú qué hiciste en estas semanas? Lucian no me supo decir dónde estabas, aunque creo que no quería decírmelo.** – Arrugando el entrecejo, molesta con mi sire.  
**- Estuve con Tony y Julia. –** No pienso decirle toda la verdad – **Tony se ofreció gustoso para idear cientos de cosas que mantuviesen mi mente ocupada y no pensase demasiado en la hermosa bruja que me vuelve loco.** – Volviendo a besar su hombro – **Pero, para desgracia de Tony, estás demasiado dentro de mí como para olvidarte tan fácilmente. –** Me sonreí recordando su hermoso rostro concentrado en buscar algo entretenido para mí – **Julia, sin embargo, supo perfectamente reconocer los síntomas y no se enfadó conmigo a pesar de volver loco a su marido por una temporada. Fue la que me ayudó a ver la verdad de lo que siento por ti. -** Se giró para mirarme – **Me temo que estás condenada a tener a un vampiro a tus pies para el resto de la eternidad. –** Le dije sonriente - **¿Te molesta mucho eso?  
- No, mientras seas tú.** – Forzando su cuello para besar mis labios, un gesto que me hizo olvidar todo lo que quería preguntarle y concentrarme en el dulce sabor de su boca mientras acariciaba su cuello, dispuesto para mí, mostrando las marcas de mis dientes. **– Te amo. –** Susurró cuando se separó para tomar aire.  
**- Yo también te amo, preciosa.** –Le respondí, diciéndolo con sinceridad por primera vez.  
**- Es la primera vez que te creo cuando me lo dices. –** Mirándome con las mejillas sonrosadas – **Antes me parecía que lo decías sólo por compromiso, me mimabas, me cuidabas y eras el novio perfecto. Sin embargo, me parecía una mentira demasiado bonita como para no querer despertar.  
- Eso es, cariño, porque estos días sin ti me han ayudado a ver muchas cosas con claridad. Hasta ahora no sabía que en realidad no deseo estar con otra persona que no seas tú. –** Sonriendo para mis adentros, resultó que en realidad el único que estaba siendo engañado durante este tiempo era yo, ella siempre supo que fingía. – **Ahora dime si ha pasado algo interesante estos días en que no he estado.** – Suspiré resignado.  
**- Bueno, Ginny dejó a Harry. Fue muy duro para Harry, no comprendía nada. Tuve que decirle algo parecido a lo que tú me dijiste a mí, que en realidad ellos iban por caminos diferentes, que por mucho cariño que ella le tuviese, no podía seguir con él porque era como enjaular a un pájaro acostumbrado a estar libre.** – Me lanzó una mirada de reproche – **Por supuesto tuve que callar cualquier alusión a tu querido sire. He de reconocerle al menos que ha estado visitando a Ginny regularmente, supongo que eso ayuda a que no se haya lanzado sobre nadie y, como lo llevan de un modo tan discreto, Harry no tiene que verla con otro.  
- Me alegro por la pelirroja, lo siento por Potter. Supongo que con el tiempo podrá superarlo, pero debería asumir que pronto empezará a verla con otros, recuerdo que era una muchachita muy activa cuando estábamos en quinto. –** Sonreí al recordar que incluso Blaise y yo nos habíamos planteado en alguna ocasión el salir con la chica, pero lo habíamos desechado por razones políticas, no quedaría bien que saliésemos con una Gryffindor o una traidora a la sangre.  
**- Bueno, pues ahora está bastante controladita, gracias a las visitas de Luc. Zabini también se ha tranquilizado un poco con Isabel.** – Comentó – **Ahora ya no la persigue a todas partes y ha recuperado parte de la compostura.  
- ¿En serio? –** Tendría que preguntarle a Isa qué le había hecho a Blaise. Aunque es muy probable que lo descubriese en cuanto lo tuviese delante.  
**- Ron ha empezado a salir con Cho Chang. –** Dijo de pasada. **– Casi lo mato cuando lo encontré besándose con ella en un pasillo.  
- ¿Por qué? –** Pregunté asombrado.  
**- Bueno, después de todo lo que me estuvo fastidiando por estar contigo, resulta que ahora va él y se lía con la ex novia de Harry.** – Mirándome confusa – **Además, me repateaba que hubiese parejas felices cuando tú no estabas. Tenía la estúpida idea de que se burlaban de mí.  
- Ahora estoy aquí y seremos nosotros quienes les demos envidia –** besando cariñosamente sus labios fruncidos - **Por lo que veo habéis estado muy ocupados, con amores y desamores, en mi ausencia.** – Me reí por lo bajo.  
**- También te has perdido unas clases muy interesantes y dos exámenes. –** Replicó sonriente.

Pasamos lo que restaba de tarde juntos, no quería separarme de ella ni un solo minuto. Mas ella era humana, por lo que tuvimos que salir de la cámara para que pudiese ir a cenar algo. En cuanto salimos al pasillo nos encontramos con Isabel que nos miraba sonriente. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, como queriendo decir que no teníamos remedio, pero no dijo nada, sólo se unió a nosotros de camino al comedor. Una vez allí, las reacciones ante mi vuelta no se hicieron esperar.

Dumbledore me recibió con una sonrisa desde la tarima en la que estaba la mesa de los profesores, Severus me miró furioso, McGonagall no hizo ademán ninguno de reconocimiento, igual que el resto de profesores. Hermione se fue con sus compañeros, pude ver que Potter se sentaba con Longbottom y que apenas levantaba la mirada del plato. Me dio lástima. Lo ha arriesgado todo, incluso la vida, porque los magos tengan paz al fin y sin embargo está completamente solo. Su amigo no le presta atención, concentrado en la muchacha asiática de la mesa de enfrente, la que era su novia mira hacia las nebulosas, probablemente pensando en mi sire, aunque él no lo sepa, su amiga, vuelve a mostrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía hace dos semanas, cortesía de uno de sus enemigos. Realmente da pena.

Isabel vino conmigo a cenar, supongo que estaba deseosa de que le contase todo lo que había hecho, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía decirle nada. Sin embargo, me sorprendió que se sentase junto a Blaise y le diese un fugaz beso. Supongo que Blaise está tranquilo porque ella está "oficialmente" con él, no me extraña. Ocupé el sitio libre al lado de Isabel y le di vueltas a la comida en mi plato, sin ningún interés por ella.

**- Discúlpame un minuto, Blaise.** – Pidió Isabel antes de girarse hacia mí - **¿Dónde te metiste?  
- Con Tony.** – Respondí lacónico.  
**- Bien… ¿Qué se cuenta el viejo zorro?** – Preguntó curiosa.  
**- No mucho, estuvimos hablando de historia, sobre todo.** – No podía decirle toda la verdad de manera abierta, por lo que en vez de decirle dónde estuve, lo hice como si lo hubiésemos estudiado - **Hablamos de la Roma Imperial, de la Antigua Grecia, Atenas, Esparta… ya sabes cómo es, le apasionan los clásicos.  
- Sí, es un gran amante de la historia. ¿Qué tal está Julia?** – Continuando con el interrogatorio.  
**- Encantadora, como siempre. Le estuve ayudando un poco con el invernadero nuevo.** – Sonriéndome con picardía **– Ahora se le ha dado por las orquídeas.  
- Recuerdo que siempre se le dieron muy bien las plantas. –** Tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza – **Por aquí todo ha estado muy relajado.  
- Ya me ha contado Hermione. ¿Ahora estás con Blaise?  
- Sí, es un joven muy apasionado. No logro apartarme de él por mucho tiempo** – Entendido, lo ha mordido. Por eso me mira de reojo desde que me senté, no tiene nada que ver con sus posibles celos sino porque está intentando notar algo en mí que le diga que soy un vampiro.  
**- Bueno, supongo que es parecido a lo que siento por Hermione.** – Sondeé.  
**- No, ni por asomo.** – Mirándome con una mueca de burla – **Blaise y yo nos llevamos muy bien juntos, nada más.** – Lo que debería entender como "Sigo manteniendo mi mente en mi trabajo, sólo es un entretenimiento pasajero".

-----------------------------------------

Mientras estuve alejado de Hogwarts, Hermione pasaba el tiempo en compañía de Longbottom y Lovegood, eran los únicos que no la juzgaban por haber estado conmigo y los que no se metían con ella. Descubrí que el joven Longbottom era un muchacho bastante simpático cuando dejaba de lado su timidez y la dulce Lovegood era una explosión de ánimo, era imposible pasar más de cinco minutos serio con ella. Pasada una semana de mi regreso, me acostumbré a compartir parte del tiempo con ellos.

Una de las pocas tardes agradables de octubre, estábamos sentados bajo el mismo árbol en el que Hermione me había esperado tras nuestra primera noche juntos. Como siempre, estaba recostada contra mí, con un libro en las manos. Longbottom ayudaba a su novia con un ensayo para herbología. Era divertido escuchar cómo la chica se empecinaba en intentar convencerle de que existían unas plantas, de nombre imposible, que permitían hacerse invisible al que comía sus bayas.

**- Luna, cariño.** – Suspiró Longbottom, a punto de rendirse **– Te aseguro que no puedes hacer el ensayo acerca de esas bayas, tienes que limitarte a los temas que te ha indicado la profesora Sprout.  
- Pero te aseguro que existen.** – Insistía ella.  
**- No lo pongo en duda, cariño.** – Sonrió complaciente – **Pero tienes que limitarte a la lista, lo siento.  
- De acuerdo. –** Resopló ella y al fin se intentó concentrar en el libro que tenía a su lado.

No me pasó desapercibido el sonido de unos tacones acercándose por el pasto, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía identificar por el modo de caminar y el ligero perfume que se acercaba que su dueña estaba molesta conmigo y que muy pronto iba a atacarme. Tensé mis músculos en espera de su ataque, no iba a abrir los ojos pues eso la disuadiría de sus intenciones y escogería una manera menos directa de acercarse.

Isabel llevaba mucho tiempo atormentándome con que tenía que entrenar. Cada vez que tenía ocasión se lamentaba de no poder divertirse. Pero no imaginé que llevaría a cabo su amenaza de un ataque sorpresa. No entendía cómo iba a poder moverme correctamente con esos dos cerca, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Muy probablemente esa era su intención principal: lección de autocontrol. Nada de sombras, porque todavía era muy temprano y no podría controlarlas, nada de armas, mi olfato no detectaba el acero que siempre la acompañaba, nada de nada, solamente una pelea. Y por supuesto tendría que controlar mi velocidad y la fuerza. Cómo odiaba a la Assamita en ese preciso instante.

Aparté a Hermione con la suficiente delicadeza como para no hacerle daño cuando una piedra impactó contra la corteza del árbol, a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza. Estaba de pie en un instante, me maldije interiormente por no controlar mi rapidez. Lovegood y Longbottom se sobresaltaron, no sé si por la piedra o por mi reacción. Isabel se sonreía frente a mí con otra piedra en la mano.

**- Te estás oxidando, inglés. Tienes que entrenar un poco.** – Lanzó con fuerza la piedra contra mí, la esquivé al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella.  
**- Sería mejor que nos fuésemos a entrenar a otro sitio, Isa.** – Dije en voz baja. **– No querrás que Hermione se haga daño.  
- Pero es mejor aquí, así puede disfrutar viendo cómo te hago morder el polvo.** – Lanzándose contra mí con rapidez y dándome una fuerte patada en el pecho que me hizo retroceder un poco, ella no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto. **  
- Ni lo sueñes, querida. –** Detuve el puñetazo que iba directo hacia mi rostro y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas su estómago – **Hasta puede que te gane yo.  
- Eso sí que es soñar despierto –** Se giró y su codo fue directo a mis costillas. – **Será divertido ver cómo lo intentas. –** Apresando mi cuello con su brazo, intentando tirarme de espaldas.  
**- ¿Por qué no?** – Doblándome para cogerla por la cinturilla del pantalón y arrojándola sobre mi cabeza - **¿Te parece un buen comienzo? –** Aterrizó sobre sus pies, de espaldas a mí. Cargué contra ella.  
**- No está mal. –** Girándose con rapidez y deteniendo mi avance con una patada directa a mi rostro.

Me lanzó contra el árbol. Me giré a medio camino y me impulsé contra el tronco para volver a cargar contra ella, no iba a ir con medias tintas esta vez. Lancé una patada también contra su torso que ella bloqueó con su brazo. Su puño se estrelló contra mi hombro al mismo tiempo que mi rodilla subía contra sus costillas. Pronto estábamos enzarzados en una maraña de golpes y bloqueos, olvidándonos por completo de los tres magos que nos observaban atónitos.

Por un instante conseguí tirarla de bruces al suelo, para cuando me senté sobre su espalda ella ya había calculado el mejor modo de librarse de mí, arqueó sus piernas de tal manera que asió mi cuello y tiró con fuerza de mí hacia atrás, no pude evitar que me alzase lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse como una serpiente debajo de mí. En cuanto me liberó de sus piernas y se alzó frente a mí comenzó a descargar patada tras patada contra mi cabeza, parecía concentrada en hacer papilla mi cara o evitar que me concentrase. Cualquiera de las dos opciones no quería tenerlas en cuenta. Detuve su última patada, golpeé su pierna con fuerza y hundí el codo en su pecho.

Me asió por el brazo y me tiró al suelo, de inmediato la tenía sobre mí, aprisionándome con sus muslos, reconozco que me a veces me olvido de que no necesito respirar. En cuanto dejé de intentar separar sus piernas y me olvidé de los infinitos puñetazos que descargaba sobre mí, recordé que tenía piernas y las usé para descargar patada tras patada contra su espalda. En vista de que aquello no resultaba útil, decidí usar sus mismas tretas, así su cuello entre mis tobillos y la lancé con fuerza lejos de mí, mientras me levantaba de un brinco.

**- Tanto follar te está ablandando, Draco. –** Comentó ella mientras me lanzaba de nuevo contra el árbol con todas sus fuerzas.  
**- Lo mismo te digo, Isa.** – Doblé mis rodillas de tal modo que su impulso la lanzase a ella contra la corteza. **– Parece que Blaise está acabando con tus fuerzas.** – No le di tiempo a recuperarse y hundí mi codo en su estómago, me giré y mi puño fue directo a su hermoso rostro.  
**- No tanto como te gustaría –** Deteniéndome con su mano mientras su pierna golpeaba contra mi oído – **Pero Herms te está absorbiendo poco a poco.** – Lanzándome una lluvia de puñetazos que evitaba a duras penas – **No tienes la mente en la pelea, sino en ella.  
- Lo siento. –** Encogiéndome de hombros mientras mi brazo se curvaba hacia su mentón, echándola unos metros hacia atrás. **– Supongo que es duro saber que ya no eres la única que me deja sin aliento.** – Bromeé antes de lanzarme contra ella.  
**- Ahora sí que estás soñando. –** Girando sobre sí misma para evitar la patada directa a sus costillas – **Como si alguna vez pudiese haberme interesado en alguien tan flacucho y pálido como tú.** – Haciendo un barrido con su pierna que me dio tras las rodillas y me tiró al suelo – **Admítelo –** Subiendo a horcajadas sobre mí, descargando un puñetazo sobre mi cara – **he ganado.  
- Aún no.** – Esquivé el siguiente puñetazo y la lancé una vez más sobre mi cabeza, me levanté con rapidez y volvimos a estar el uno frente al otro. **– Creo que hoy vamos a quedar en tablas.** – Detuve la patada con la mano y cogí su pierna, pero ella se liberó al impulsarse con la otra y golpearme el brazo mientras giraba sobre sí misma en el aire, antes de caer de pie para volver a darme una patada en la cara.  
**- Hoy estás pesadito con querer ganar.** – Me agaché con rapidez y la hice caer contra el suelo de una patada.  
**- Y tú empeñada en hacerme quedar mal delante de mi novia –** Afianzándome sobre ella, impidiendo con mi cuerpo que se levantase, aprisionando sus brazos contra la hierba con las mías **– Por favor…  
- De acuerdo. –** Besando mi nariz cariñosamente – **Has ganado. –** Dijo a regañadientes – **Pero sabes que iba a ganar yo.  
- Por supuesto.** – Apartándome de ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. – **Ahora creo que debemos darles una explicación.** – Fijándome en las caras de Longbottom y Lovegood. – **Me parece que hemos dado un espectáculo.  
- La próxima vez vendemos entradas. –** Riéndose a carcajadas. – **Te cedo el placer… -** besando mi mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo. Seguro que en busca de Blaise.  
**- Siento el alboroto. –** Me acerqué a ellos sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa, estaba destrozada. Tendría que cambiarme antes de ir a cenar. **– Es que a Isa le encanta jugar de vez en cuando.** – Encogiéndome de hombros como si el que dos adultos se enzarcen en una pelea sea lo más normal del mundo.  
**- ¿Jugar?** – Logró articular Longbottom - **¿Le llamas a eso jugar?  
- Sí, es una especie de juego.** – Sonreí – **No nos hemos hecho nada, sólo de vez en cuando nos hacemos un moretón…  
- Tu ropa no opina lo mismo.** – Resaltó Lovegood  
**- No, claro… pero eso es por las veces en las que me he caído.** – Intentando explicar los desgarrones.  
**- Ya.** – Aceptó lacónica y escéptica.  
**- ¿Vamos a cenar?** – Preguntó Hermione, rompiendo la tensión – **Estoy hambrienta. –** Avanzando hacia el castillo con una sonrisita.  
**- Malfoy. –** Me detuvo Lovegood - **¿Tú y esa chica estuvisteis liados?** – Me preguntó en un susurro.  
**- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –** Inquirí curioso.  
**- Por el modo en que os movíais, me pareció que os conocíais muy bien.  
- No es mi tipo, sólo somos amigos.** – Me encogí de hombros – **Pero es un juego que nos encanta.** – Sonreí.

De todos modos es normal que todo el mundo empiece a pensar que he tenido algún tipo de lío con Isabel. Es una mujer escultural, casi de mi estatura, curvas de infarto que se adivinan a través de la escasa ropa que siempre lleva muy pegada al cuerpo, cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, sonrisa maliciosa mezclada con ojos verdes como olivas. Sí, es normal que nadie se crea que sólo somos amigos. Sobre todo si nos ven pelear, veinte años de entrenamiento me han ayudado a conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo tan bien como si fuese el mío o incluso tan bien como conozco el de Hermione, pero sigo quedándome con mi bruja amante de los libros antes que con la asesina amante de las espadas.

---------------------------------------

Otra de las cosas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia fue que se decidieron al fin los disfraces que llevaríamos para la noche de Halloween. No sé ni cómo Isabel fue capaz de acceder a eso. Ginebra decía que Luc no le dejaba escoger ningún disfraz, que él se lo proporcionaría encantado, temía lo que podría ocurrírsele a mi sire, podría ir desde vestirla de dominatrix a que fuese como la encarnación de la pureza. Isabel y yo nos disfrazaríamos de algo muy difícil para nosotros, algo que no sé si seríamos capaces de conseguir hacer con la suficiente credibilidad.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que nos vamos a disfrazar de vampiros?** – Le pregunté a Isabel mientras estudiábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
**- ¿Por qué no?** – Se encogió de hombros. **– Es Halloween.  
- Yo iré de doncella en apuros. –** Dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro.  
**- Te cuadra demasiado bien.** – Gruñí a su lado **– A lo mejor podemos completarlo con un mordisco en el cuello, para que quede más realista –** No me gustaba nada la idea de pasearme por el colegio con mis colmillos expuestos.  
**- No estaría mal…** - Mirándome lujuriosa - **¿Me morderás tú o Isabel?** – Retándome con la mirada.  
**- Creo que lo haré yo, Isa puede morder a Blaise y así hacéis juego los dos con nuestros… disfraces –** Con una mueca de disgusto.  
**- Aburrido. –** Protestó Isabel a mis espaldas - **¿Por qué tenéis que estudiar tanto? –** Preguntó poco después – **Los dos os sabéis de memoria todos esos libros, no sé para qué los releéis una y otra vez.  
- Para aprendérnoslos mejor.** – Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.  
**- Tú no vas a necesitar nada de eso.** – Tomando el libro que tenía entre mis manos y sentándose a mi lado – **"Venenos y antídotos: cómo usarlos y detectarlos" –** Leyó el título **– A ti esto te tira de un pié.** – Mirándome extrañada.  
**- Da igual, tengo un examen dentro de una semana y quiero aprendérmelo bien, gracias –** Recuperando el libro - **¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Blaise con sus estudios? Seguro que te lo agradece –** Protesté.  
**- Pero qué pesado te pones con lo de estudiar** – Refunfuñó levantándose **– Podrías prestarle un poco más de atención a tus entrenamientos, desde que te obligué el otro día a entrenar tengo ganas de seguir donde lo dejamos.** – Me miró anhelante. **– Me debes una revancha.  
- Cuando termine con esto podemos ir un rato al bosque y me das una paliza.** – Resoplé hastiado – **Sin testigos a los que tenga que explicarles nuestros "juegos", si es posible.  
- Por cierto, Blaise me ha dicho que este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade ¿Qué es eso?  
- El pueblo que hay cerca del castillo, no te va a gustar. Es un pueblo lleno de magos.** – Como había adivinado, bufó al oírlo.  
**- ¿Vais a ir? –** Preguntó con interés.  
**- Yo tengo que ir para comprar un libro, reponer mis existencias de plumas, tinta y pergamino, puede que me tome una cerveza de mantequilla con mis amigos y quizás me dé un paseo. –** Enumeró Hermione – **También debería buscar algo para mi disfraz de víctima, ¿qué me recomiendas?  
- Aunque llevases un saco éste capullo se moriría por tus arterias –** Protestó señalándome – **Un vestido sencillo, blanco y de tirantes –** añadió pensativa – **así podemos mancharlo de rojo y parecerá que te ha desangrado. –** Sonriendo - **¿Vas a acompañarla? –** Mirándome suplicante.  
**- No, me quedaré en el castillo. –** Respondí satisfecho de mí mismo – **Tendrás que ir con ella de compras mientras yo me quedo descansando en mi refugio.  
- Cómo te odio a veces.** – Saliendo por el retrato.  
**- ¿Por qué no me acompañas tú y dejas que ella descanse?** – Me preguntó Hermione. **– No me apetece ir con una asesina refunfuñona de compras por Hogsmeade.  
- Irá de todos modos, no se fía de que pueda protegerte yo solo.** – Encogiéndome de hombros **– Al menos así descanso un poco.  
- ¿Y por qué no descansáis los dos y me dejáis ir sola?** – Propuso.  
**- ¿Sola, en un pueblo, sin protección de ningún tipo…? Ni lo sueñes.** – Sonreí malicioso.  
**- De acuerdo, entonces vienes conmigo. Ya descansarás en otro momento.** – Echándome la lengua.  
**- ¡Qué cruel eres!** – Besándola y jugando con esa misma lengua. El libro cayó de su regazo cuando se giró para abrazar mi cuello, la icé hasta sentarla sobre mis rodillas sin dejar de besarla.  
**- ¡Por favor, idos a la habitación!** – Protestó Ginebra a nuestras espaldas.  
**- Envidia… -** dije contra los labios de Hermione **– Te tiene una envidia que la carcome por dentro –** sonreí con lascivia **– Pero estoy de acuerdo, vámonos a la habitación.**

-------------------------------------

Una noche, mientras estaba dedicándome a contar cada peca de la espalda de Hermione con mis besos. Vino el momento que había temido y esperado, me pidió que le hiciese una promesa…

**- Draco, ¿puedo pedirte que me prometas algo?** – Susurró contra la almohada.  
**- Puedes pedirlo, pero no necesariamente voy a prometer nada. Se supone que debes confiar en mí.** – Dije acercándome a su oído y mordisqueando su lóbulo.  
**- Sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero no sé si puedo creerte si te hago una pregunta a la que le he estado dando vueltas… es más –** Se giró para mirarme **– Creo que aunque no me lo prometas sabré si me mientes o no, porque algo en mí me dice que ya conozco la respuesta.  
- Si ya conoces la respuesta, entonces no hagas la pregunta.** – Sonriendo al contestarle con la misma ambigüedad.  
**- Pero necesito oírla viniendo de ti, o seguirá rondándome cada poco tiempo. –** Frunciendo el ceño.  
**- De acuerdo, haz la pregunta.** – Suspiré apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano.  
**- ¿Te has acostado con otras mientras estuviste fuera?**

Directa a la yugular. Sabe la respuesta, sabe que lo he hecho, también sabe que si le digo que no entonces estaré mintiéndole como un bellaco y no volverá a confiar en mí, pero al mismo tiempo no me querrá más en su lecho si confirmo sus sospechas. Hermoso dilema, sobre todo para plantearlo después de hacerle el amor y en mitad de los preliminares para hacérselo una segunda vez. En verdad tiene el don de la oportunidad.

**- ¿Qué ocurriría si dijese que sí?** – Respondí con otra pregunta – **No sabes las verdaderas razones por las que lo haya hecho, tampoco es que importase mucho puesto que he vuelto y estoy aquí, ¿no?  
- Tengo que saberlo, Draco. No has contestado a mi pregunta.  
- Sí. –** Lo mejor es ir directo al grano, si encuentra que no puede seguir conmigo, siempre me queda la opción de engañarla para que se convierta en mi esclava, no es que me entusiasme la idea, pero es mejor que una bruja enfadada. **– Tras pasar una semana viendo cómo me ignorabas, cómo me tratabas como si no existiese… reconozco que necesitaba una especie de exorcismo. Quería borrarte de mi mente, de mi paladar y de mi recuerdo.** – Suspiré resignado **– Por eso fui con Tony, si necesitas una orgía es el mejor para organizar una. Sólo tengo que mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado de él como para que mi culo no le tiente demasiado. –** Me miró confusa – **Sigo siendo lo suficientemente inocente como para que sienta el impulso de corromperme o incluso de violarme, algo harto difícil cuando puedo destrozarlo gracias a mi entrenamiento con Isabel, pero entonces me las tendría que ver con Julia… y no me apetece nada tener que pelear con una horda de zombies.** – Mirándola – **El caso es que sí, me dediqué a cepillarme a toda mujer que se cruzaba en mi camino, incluida Julia. –** Me dejé caer de espaldas contra la cama **- ¿Ahora es cuando me intentas clavar una estaca?  
- No. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes: Has vuelto y estás conmigo.** – Ahora fue ella la que se apoyó en el codo para mirarme – **Pero necesitaba saberlo. –** Su rostro mostraba una tristeza que me estaba deshaciendo.  
**- No significaron nada, Hermione…** - Acaricié su mejilla – **Absolutamente nada.  
- ¿Ni siquiera Julia? –** Preguntó en un hilo de voz.  
**- Ni siquiera ella. Sólo eran cuerpos… digamos que es como si me hubiese dedicado a hacerlo con muñecas de silicona, ¿vale? No puedes sentirte amenazada por unas muñecas sin rostro, ¿verdad?  
- Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste.** – Murmuró.  
**- ¿Porque soy un capullo inmaduro que aún no tenía claro cuánto te amo y era tan idiota que creía que con acostarme con media humanidad iba a borrarte de mi corazón?** – Intentando mostrarle lo poco que habían significado para mí. - **¿No estás un poco enfadada? Sabes que prefiero que te pongas furiosa a que estés así.** – Tomando su rostro entre mis manos. - **¿Quieres pegarme con algo?  
- No. –** Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos – **No quiero nada de eso…** - sequé una lágrima con mi pulgar – **Bésame, por favor. Demuéstrame que de verdad no han significado nada para ti.** - Cumplí su deseo, la besé y procuré que todo lo que mi muerto corazón sentía por ella se mostrase en aquel beso. **– Te creo.** – Me dijo en cuanto recuperó el aliento. **– Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.  
- Es fácil: no pienso volver a separarme de ti.** – Sonreí.

-----------------------------------------------

_A ver, lo que quería era introducir un poco las tramas de Neville y Luna, Ron y Cho, la ruptura de Ginny con Harry… todo esto ocurre mientras Draco no ha estado en Hogwarts y es inevitable que quede tan sólo reseñado en unas frases cuando Hermione se lo cuenta, pero había que ir presentándolo antes de que os empezaseis a preguntar cosas para el siguiente cap. _

_La pelea con Isabel viene un poco por lo que le dice ella: tiene que entrenar de vez en cuando. Además, me encanta introducir alguna peleílla de esas en las que se dan hasta el carné de identidad en medio de pullas. (No me sienta bien leerme los comics de Buffy, nada bien) También introduce un poco más al personaje de Isabel, quizás al estar siempre viéndolo todo desde el punto de vista de Draco no queda claro que a una buena parte del personal masculino se le cae la baba en cuanto pasa ella, cuando creamos al personaje para la partida de rol en la que debutó teníamos en mente a Giselle Bündchen para el aspecto físico. Quizás eso aclare un poco más las descripciones subjetivas de Draco y la tendencia de Blaise a perseguirla. _

_Bueno, al final se lo ha dicho a Hermione. Sigh! Es que creo que nadie llegó a entender que todo lo que hizo con Tony y Julia era para intentar quitársela de la cabeza y que no sirvió de nada, el chaval está loco por Herms y no puede remediarlo. También supongo que habrá alguna protesta al modo en que ha reaccionado Hermi… lo siento, pero no soy capaz de poner una escenita de celos en un momento así. Está herida y se siente mal, sí, pero él se lo ha dejado muy claro y le ha dicho la verdad: no significaron absolutamente nada y ha vuelto con ella porque es la única por la que de verdad siente algo. (Creo que mi incapacidad para ser celosa a veces me juega malas pasadas, sin embargo soy capaz de poner a un Draco posesivo hasta la médula… necesito un psicoanálisis con urgencia, jejeje)_

_Besos,  
Madie._


	14. Halloween

_Al fin la fiesta de Halloween, aunque para ser exactos… es el día completo. Me ha salido un poco largo y un mucho completo. Espero que os guste._

---------------------------------------------

Halloween. Esta noche es la gran fiesta. Supongo que al final no será tan malo el pasearme con mis colmillos por el castillo, de todos modos nadie puede llegar a creerse que son de verdad, salvo Hermione, Blaise y Ginebra, principalmente porque ellos tres están en estos momentos acostándose con un vampiro, los mismos que serán sus parejas en el famoso baile.

Por la mañana temprano Hermione se despertó sin necesidad de que la ayudase, de inmediato me echó de la habitación para arreglarse. Me encontré en el rellano con Isabel, mirándola totalmente atónito. Ella se encogió de hombros y entró en el cuarto, cerrándome la puerta en las narices. Mujeres. Aunque vivan durante siglos siguen volviéndose locas en cuanto hace falta que se arreglen un poco.

De camino a la sala común pude observar que el caos se había apoderado de la casa de Gryffindor, decenas de chicas corrían por las escaleras para ocupar los baños, los chicos se mantenían al margen todo lo que podían, igual que yo. Sin embargo, Ginebra saltó sobre mi cuello, asiéndome por la solapa de mi chaqueta y gritándome como si fuese una Banshee.

**- ¿Dónde está Lucian?** – Sus ojos realmente eran los de una loca, no sabía si era el síndrome de abstinencia o que se había pasado con la cafeína.  
**- ¿Perdón? –** Soltando sus manos y bajándola al suelo con cuidado **- ¿Esperas que yo lo sepa por alguna razón en especial?  
- Bueno… él es tu… eso, ¿no? –** Al menos no lo decía en voz alta.  
**- Sí, pero no me dice dónde está. ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué lo quieres ahora?** – Intentando buscar trazas de exceso de cualquier sustancia o poción en su sangre por mi olfato, no se detectaba nada **– Si necesitas que te, bueno… si es muy urgente, puedo complacerte.  
- ¿Pero sólo puedes pensar en eso?** – Chilló aún más furiosa – **Sólo necesito mi disfraz.** – Claro. Ahora caigo, él le dijo que se encargaba de todo. **- ¿Cómo quiere que me arregle si no tengo mi disfraz y no tengo ni idea de qué voy a disfrazarme?  
- Cálmate. –** Le repliqué serio. **– Iré a buscarlo, ¿vale?** – Lo que sea con tal de que deje de chillar.  
**- ¿De verdad? –** Lanzándose de nuevo a mis brazos **– Eres un cielo, perdona por pensar que eras un pervertido…  
- Te recuerdo que Lucian es el pervertido, yo sólo pensé que necesitabas un mordisco –** Sonreí y besé su cuello cariñosamente, sin ningún tipo de deseo – **Aún por encima que me ofrezco a calmar tu ansiedad.  
- No, gracias. Me quedo con Isa o con Luc.** – Besando mi mejilla – **No es por nada, pero no quiero que Herms se cabree conmigo… no sabes cómo es cuando se pone furiosa. –** Poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
**- Puedo hacerme una idea.** – Sonreí, muchas veces se olvidaban de que, antes de que estuviésemos juntos, esa furia iba siempre dirigida a mí… una furia preciosa.  
**- Bueno, pues vete y busca mi disfraz… ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? –** Me urgió.  
**- ¡Pero… si quedan horas para la fiesta!** – Protesté.  
**- ¿Tú te crees que puedo estar lista con tan poco margen de tiempo?** – Me miró de nuevo con su aspecto de Banshee. – **Por si no te has dado cuenta, en esta torre no hay un baño por persona, los compartimos… es imposible que todas estemos listas si tenemos que esperar nuestro turno.  
- Puedes usar mi antiguo cuarto en Slytherin, si ese es todo el problema.** – Le ofrecí.  
**- A ti lo de estar con Hermione te afecta al cerebro, ¿verdad? ¿Me acabas de decir, a mí, que me meta en ese nido de víboras sin llevar un escuadrón de guardaespaldas? Isa sobrevive porque está con Zabini, seguro que incluso ellas podrían acabar con… bueno, ella.  
- Permíteme que lo dude, pero al menos me has dado una idea. Blaise te escoltará, yo iré a por tu disfraz y tú tendrás un baño para ti solita.** – Tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella para salir de aquella casa de locos.  
**- Aún no he dicho que sí.** – Resistiéndose.  
**- Me da igual.** – Dejando de luchar con ella y tomándola en brazos para sacarla por el retrato.

Durante todo el trayecto desde la torre hasta el comedor, Ginebra estuvo protestando porque en mi dormitorio no iba a tener nada de lo que iba a necesitar, enumerando una lista larguísima de ingredientes, cosméticos y cientos de cosas más. De vez en cuando se acordaba y me daba algún golpe, controlando para no hacerse daño, desistiendo cuando se volvía a acordar de que no sentía ninguno de sus manotazos. Una vez en el comedor fui directo hacia donde estaba Blaise desayunando con Crabe y Goyle.

**- Bien, como veo que ya habéis terminado y hace tiempo que no os pido nada… –** dejando a Ginebra sobre la mesa frente a Blaise – **Os hago un encarguito. Llevadla a mi cuarto en Slytherin y dadle todo lo que pida hasta que yo llegue y os dé más instrucciones.  
- ¡Oye, que no soy tu mascota! –** Protestó Ginebra intentando levantarse, pero Blaise entendía perfectamente mis órdenes, la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, aprisionándola - **¡No me puedes dejar con estos tres como si fuese un mueble!  
- ¿Quieres que vaya en busca de tu disfraz?** – Le pregunté sonriente, ella asintió **– Pues sé una buena chica y ve a mi cuarto.**

Salí del comedor rápidamente, pero pude ver la cara de Potter. Estaba realmente hundido por lo que acababa de ver. Supongo que no te levanta mucho la moral el ver que a tu ex novia la tratan así, al menos la ha visto protestar, al principio. No quiero ni pensar en lo que debe de pensar, porque con sólo imaginarme que es Hermione la que es tratada así… mataría al que le pusiese las manos encima, ninguna promesa me detendría entonces. Me introduje en la primera aula que encontré vacía, con un ademán cerré todas las persianas y quedó en la absoluta penumbra. Me concentré y una vez más me introduje en el Abismo.

En esta ocasión los demonios se comportaron de un modo muy extraño, cuando salí llevaba en el bolsillo una carta dirigida a Hermione. Su nombre estaba escrito en el sobre con una caligrafía antigua y complicada, me giré para intentar averiguar cual era el que había sido el que me había metido eso en mi chaqueta, pero no pude averiguar nada de sus deformados rostros.

**- ¿Lucian?**

Llamé desde el vestíbulo del castillo. No hubo respuesta. Me aventuré por las escaleras, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese retirado a su alcoba, pero sería extraño. Los muros son tan gruesos que casi todo el sonido se entremezcla y es imposible que detecte dónde puede estar por sus pasos o incluso la respiración. Al llegar al pasillo de la primera planta, me encontré con algo que me recordó a los últimos veranos que pasé en compañía de Lucian. Felicia venía corriendo en un salto de cama por el pasillo, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa al verme y saltó a mis brazos. Me alegro de que nadie pueda verme ahora. ¿Cómo le explico a Hermione que una hermosa joven de dieciséis años está en mis brazos? Como si fuese a creerme.

**- ¿Has venido a jugar con nosotras, Draco?** – Dijo antes de besarme, de manera en absoluto inocente, como saludo de bienvenida.  
**- No, cariño. He venido sólo un momento para hablar con Luc. –** La dejé en el suelo - **¿A qué estáis jugando?  
- Al escondite. –** Hizo un mohín antes de acariciar mi pecho **- ¿Por qué no te unes? Venga… -** tomando mi mano e intentando tirar de mí **– Sabes que eres mi preferido para que me encuentres…  
- Lo sé, preciosa. -** ¿Qué hombre le diría que no a una muchacha tan dulce como ella? Evidentemente, un hombre enamorado que no quiere complicaciones – **Pero me temo que ya no juego al escondite. Ahora estoy con alguien y… no se lo tomaría bien.  
- No se enterará.** – Me miró con esos ojos aguamarinas entrecerrados en las pestañas, miré al techo.  
**- Sí, se enteraría porque yo se lo diría.** – Suspiré. – **Dime dónde está Luc, por favor. –** Poniéndome serio.  
**-En su alcoba. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Con Marcia y Cat.** – Añadió.  
**- Por eso no se ha presentado con el disfraz.** – Comprendí. **- ¿Sabes algo de eso?  
- Ah, sí. Está en mi cuarto.** – Volviendo a tomar mi mano.  
**- En serio, Felicia.** – La detuve **– No voy a hacer nada.  
- Vale, Draco. Me quedó claro la primera vez.** – Poniendo los ojos en blanco **– Está en mi cuarto porque es mío. Cuando vino el otro día estuvimos buscando los disfraces y el mío es el que más le gustó. Además, así no tiene que arreglarlo…** - sonriéndome invitadora **– tenemos las mismas medidas.** – Algo que Lucian habrá comprobado a conciencia.  
**- Bien, te espero abajo.** – Soltando su mano, me miró con reproche – **No pienso meterme en tu habitación nunca más, Feli… eres una tentación demasiado invitadora para mí.** – Suspiré al ver sus deliciosos labios, su cuello blanco y perfecto **– Definitivamente es una tortura esto de estar enamorado** – girando sobre mis pasos y bajando las escaleras – **Date prisa, por favor. Ginebra está loca porque aún no sabe de qué se va a disfrazar.** – Y si el disfraz es de Felicia, entonces puede que ponga el grito en el cielo. Aún recuerdo la última vez que jugamos a los disfraces.

Felicia tenía entonces catorce años, sus primas, aunque preferían tratarse de hermanas, la habían traído por primera vez a que conociese al tío Lucian. Cat, Marcia y Deirdre ya habían pasado por eso, no podían conocerle hasta que no cumplían ciertos requisitos, pero ellas estaban completamente conformes con eso. Sus maridos no sabían nada de estas vacaciones, sus madres sí que lo sabían, evidentemente ellas también habían pasado por esto antes. Todos los años pasaban al menos un mes en compañía de Lucian, solían utilizar los meses de verano, pero a veces también aparecían en las fiestas importantes, navidades, cumpleaños.

Ver a Felicia en ese disfraz de colegiala provocó en mí algo que todavía hoy me reconcome, me inundó la nostalgia por las dulces muchachas que había conocido en Hogwarts, ver su cuerpo menudo y lleno de vitalidad me volvía loco. Aún recuerdo lo mal que lo pasé al saber lo que le esperaba a esa niña tan dulce e inocente. También jugaron al escondite y esa vez la encontró Luc, por supuesto. Cuando abandonó su alcoba al día siguiente, ya no era inocente en absoluto. Quise matarlo. Fue la primera vez que discutí con él. Pero él tenía razón, quién mejor que él para iniciarla. Luego pude ver lo mucho que ama a su familia, sé que no soporta que nadie les haga daño y se preocupa por su bienestar.

Después me di cuenta de que Felicia seguía siendo inocente a su manera. Sus hermanas ya se habían metido más de una vez en mi dormitorio y en una ocasión la encontré allí. Me miraba igual que ahora, con sus ojos como maravillosos estanques de inocencia, sólo con la sábana para ocultar su cuerpecillo. Cuando vio que no me movía de la puerta, ella se levantó y vino hacia mí, la sábana cayó entre nosotros cuando me besó con esos deliciosos labios que tenían el sabor de las fresas maduras.

Por suerte para mi cordura, Felicia apareció en las escaleras con una caja. Dejé de recordar aquella tarde con ella e intenté no hacer caso de sus súplicas, sólo la besé como despedida. Supongo que volverá en busca de Lucian. Yo me alegro de que las sombras sean tan frías, de ese modo podré despejar mi mente antes de llevarle el vestido a Ginebra.

Cuando entré en la sala común de Slytherin me hizo gracia contrastar el bullicio de Gryffindor con la calma que allí reinaba. Supongo que la pelirroja tenía razón, al menos cada una de nuestras habitaciones tiene su propio baño, por lo que no ves a chicas correr de un lado a otro, agobiadas por no tener tiempo para acicalarse. Crabe y Goyle estaban guardando la puerta, me franquearon el paso y entré en la habitación. Encontré a Blaise y Ginebra jugando al ajedrez, creo que es la primera vez que veo a Blaise haciendo algo que requiera tanto uso del cerebro por encima de la cintura en compañía de una chica. Ginebra dejó de inmediato la silla y se precipitó hacia mí para arrebatarme la caja de las manos. La puso en la cama y la abrió. Había una nota dirigida a mí. Sólo decía una palabra. "_Ayúdala_"

La respuesta a cualquier duda provocada por esa simple palabra vino en cuanto sacó un corsé de la caja, seguido de unas botas de tacón, una extraña falda… era un traje de montar de época y todo era rojo. Cuando vi la capa fue cuando comprendí de qué se disfrazaría Ginebra: Iría de Caperucita Roja. Blaise y yo intercambiamos miradas, aquel disfraz realmente iba a causar que más de una quisiese matarla.

**- Bueno, queda claro que voy a necesitar ayuda.** – Me miró y miró a Blaise – **Gracias por acompañarme, Zabini. Puedes irte, me quedo con Draco.  
- Yo también puedo ayudar.** – Protestó. Seguro que estaba deseando tirar él de los cordones del corsé, aunque no precisamente para atarlos.  
**- Gracias, pero con Draco me basta.** – Dedicándole una espléndida sonrisa mientras lo escoltaba fuera de la habitación. – **Bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?** – Me miró atemorizada.  
**- Come algo, no creo que puedas comer nada durante la cena. Date una ducha, maquíllate, péinate y todo lo demás. Ponte la lencería que viene en las cajas aparte, enfúndate las botas y mándame aviso por un elfo.** – Señalé uno de los cordones de los cortinajes de la cama **– Si tiras de esto vendrá uno para proporcionarte lo que necesites.** – Abriendo la puerta **- ¿No querrás que esté aquí durante todo ese proceso, verdad?** – Saliendo, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño.

Frente a mí encontré a Blaise, sudando frío. Advertí de nuevo a Crabe y Goyle de que nadie podía entrar en ese cuarto y me llevé a Blaise fuera. Dimos un paseo por los corredores y cuando estábamos ya en la escalinata de la entrada, se atrevió a hablar sin miedo a que le temblase la voz.

**- ¿Dónde le has conseguido un traje así?** – Preguntó sin aliento.  
**- Bueno, su amante tiene un gusto muy complicado.** – Me sonreí.  
**- Eso se lo ha comprado tu… bueno, él.** – Tartamudeó.  
**- Sí, el que me convirtió, mi sire, su amante.** – Repetí, para que no se olvidase del detalle. No creo que a Lucian le hiciese gracia que alguien, aparte de mí, estuviese jugando con su nueva conquista.  
**- ¿Cómo lo llevas? No se te nota nada que eres… bueno, ya sabes.** – Me hacía gracia el modo en que evitaba nombrar cualquier aspecto relacionado con mi condición.  
**- Lo llevo bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo te va a ti con Isabel? –** Pregunté.  
**- Bien, bien… Me sorprendió mucho cuando… Bueno…  
- ¿Cuándo te mordió?** – Lo ayudé, sin ocultar una sonrisa. **– Vamos, Blaise… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido? Que yo recuerde, antes nos contábamos todo lo referente a nuestras conquistas, podemos ser un poco más discretos ahora, pero no por ello vamos a dejar de hablar con franqueza.  
- Ya, lo que pasa es que… -** Bufó y al fin dejó salir todo de golpe **- ¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te has liado con la sangre sucia de ese modo?** – La mirada que le lancé dejó claro que era la última vez que podría usar ese término para referirse a Hermione.  
**- No es algo que yo haya escogido, Blaise. Es difícil de explicar. No es lo mismo que tienes con Isabel o lo que Lucian pueda tener con Ginebra, va más allá de todo eso… -** Es complicado explicar cómo me siento cuando veo a Hermione, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y veo su amor incondicional reflejado en ellos. **– Dejémoslo en que ella es lo que siempre he necesitado y no sabía que estaba ahí, a mi alcance todo este tiempo.  
- Ya. O sea que estás enamorado como un idiota de ella, ¿no?** – Me miró con una media sonrisa.  
**- Sí, totalmente. –** Me reí.  
- Sigues siendo tú. – Dijo un rato después.  
**- Sólo ha variado mi dieta y un par de cosas, sigo siendo el mismo… un poco mayor, un poco más fuerte y algo más peligroso. –** Le di un suave codazo, controlándome para no hacerle daño - **¿No tienes miedo de estar a solas con un vampiro?  
- No.** – Se echó a reír – **La vampira con la que me acuesto me ha dicho que os mantenéis bien alimentaditos de animales, por lo que no tengo miedo de que tengas hambre y te entren ganas de morderme.  
- No sólo eso, Blaise. Quiero pensar que sigues siendo mi amigo.-** Añadí serio.  
**- Por supuesto, Draco. Reconozco que al principio me enfadé contigo. No sabía qué demonios te pasaba, estabas tan raro y no querías estar con nosotros.  
- No quería haceros daño sin querer. Hasta el momento no había estado rodeado de tantos humanos juntos, tenía miedo de volverme loco y morderos o que, con una simple palmada, os destrozase algún hueso.  
- Cuando Isabel me lo contó, también me enfadé contigo, pero no estabas aquí para poder darte una buena tunda… - **se cayó y me miró asustado.  
**- Como si pudieses, ¿no?  
- Ya, bueno, por lo menos te iba a echar una buena bronca.  
- Me la merecía, pero también ten en cuenta que esto no es algo que deba saber todo el mundo, debo mantener algo de normalidad. No es bueno que todos conozcan mi nueva condición.  
- No se lo he dicho a nadie.  
- Lo sé. Y podría hacer muchas cosas para que no te fueses de la lengua pero sé que no hace falta.** – Nos sentamos en un tronco cerca del lago - **¿Ya tienes tu disfraz de víctima preparado?  
- Claro, llevaré un traje normal al que le he echado un poco de tinta roja encima, es uno al que no le tengo mucho aprecio, por supuesto. ¿Y tú, lo tienes todo listo?  
- Sí, sólo tengo que ponerme el frac y sacar los colmillos.** – Encogiéndome de hombros **– Las mujeres se complican la vida de una manera imposible, ¿no crees?  
- ¡Buf! Estoy temiendo lo que lleve Isabel…** - Ocultando el rostro entre las manos. **– Me parece que voy a estar muerto antes de que den las doce cuando me vean con esa mujer escultural de mi brazo.  
- Isabel no te va a defraudar, Blaise. Ten por seguro que llevará algo lo suficientemente largo para que no sea indecente y lo suficientemente corto como para que sea pecaminoso.** – Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.  
**- Lo dicho, estaré muerto antes de la medianoche. **

Estuvimos charlando un rato más antes de volver al castillo, riéndonos de las distintas tonterías que habían pasado por su mente en este tiempo y de la multitud de burradas que habían inventado mis compañeros de casa, realmente había algunas fascinantes. Lo acompañé mientras comía hasta que un elfo vino a buscarme para que ayudase a Ginebra a terminar de vestirse.

Había hecho todo lo que le había indicado, me esperaba tan sólo con la lencería y las botas puestas, me pareció encantador que se ruborizase e intentase taparse con la capa cuando entré. Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla cariñosamente, era verdaderamente un sueño para cualquier hombre, vestida así. Pero en mi mente sólo estaba Hermione, por lo que me limité a besar su mano para tranquilizarla, antes de arrodillarme para comenzar a atar sus botas con una rapidez que sus manos no podían alcanzar.

En cuanto estuvieron aseguradas las botas en la base de sus tobillos, le ayudé a ponerse los pantalones de cuero. Terminé de atar las botas sobre ellos, quedando totalmente ajustadas a sus pantorrillas, llegando hasta por encima de sus rodillas. Aquellas botas eran el sueño de cualquier fetichista, evidentemente habían sido escogidas por mi sire. Lo siguiente fue ponerle la especie de falda que llevaría por encima, atándosela con varias vueltas de cordón, ahuecándola para que sus piernas cubiertas de cuero quedasen al descubierto. Por último el corsé, me aseguré de que pudiese respirar antes de empezar a cerrar las cuerdas a su espalda. Era imposible que ella se hubiese podido vestir sin ayuda de alguien con tantas capas y cordones, pero la mayor crueldad es pedirle a un hombre o vampiro, enamorado o no, que tenga que atar y poner esas prendas en vez de hacer lo contrario.

Al terminar de atar el último lazo, hice que diese varias vueltas para admirar el resultado. Estaba magnífica. Lo primero que llamaba la atención eran los altos tacones terminados en punta de las botas que subían, a un ritmo vertiginoso, hacia sus muslos enfundados en cuero, el vértice del corsé provocaba un sinfín de imágenes en la mente de un hombre, todas ellas quedaban olvidadas a medida que seguías subiendo por su talle delgado hacia una piel blanquecina, salpicada de pecas. Parecía como si se hubiese salpicado vino sobre esos pechos perfectos, alzados y aprisionados por el corsé.

**- Estás magnífica, Ginebra.** – Admití en voz alta, controlando mi voz para que no se notase el efecto de su aspecto – **Si no fuese un hombre comprometido, te pediría un baile esta noche.** – Enarcando una ceja para hacerle entender que no me refería precisamente a un baile en la pista.  
**- Creo que puedo concederte un baile, pero sólo uno.** – Dijo ella avanzando sobre los largos tacones, casi quedaba a mi altura. **– Y esas manos quietecitas, no te pienses que te vas a aprovechar de mí sólo por hacerme de doncella… -** Me miró con una ceja enarcada - **¿Cómo sabías dónde tenía que ir cada cosa, Draco?  
- Creo que eso me lo guardaré para mí, querida. De verdad que estás fabulosa, Ginebra.  
- Draco… ¿Por qué no me llamas Ginny como todo el mundo? –** Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Porque Ginny es un apodo de niña y tú no eres una niña.** – Besando su mano como despedida. **– Voy a vestirme, supongo que Lucian estará al caer, les diré a Crabe y Goyle que tu pareja usará un traslador, para que no sospechen. –** Ella asintió mientras se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor.

A medida que cerraba la puerta supe que Crabe y Goyle no estaban solos porque un aroma dulzón a jazmín estaba tras de mí. Me giré y me encontré con Pansy. Su cabello enmarcaba sus ojos que me miraban desde las profundidades de una furia que antes temía, parte de ese temor intentó surgir desde un remoto punto de mi mente, pero lo deseché rápidamente. Me erguí en toda mi estatura y recuperé la media sonrisa de antaño cuando repasé con detalle su aspecto. Llevaba un top dorado y una falda en el mismo tono, sus brazos estaban enjoyados con brazaletes y pulseras, un pectoral de piedras azules cubría su escote: definitivamente su disfraz era de Cleopatra. No estaba mal, pero nada que pudiese competir con la diosa del cuero que acababa de dejar.

**- ¿Qué quieres, Pansy?** – Pregunté con acritud.  
**- Tenemos que hablar. –** Dijo en el mismo tono – **Ahora. –** Intentando imponerse y resistiendo el miedo que sé que empezaba a sentir. **– Ven a mi cuarto. –** Avanzando por el corredor delante de mí.  
**- Mira, en otro momento no me importaría, pero tengo prisa… -** la mirada que me dirigió al detenerse y girarse, me disuadió de continuar.  
**- Por favor.** – Murmuró.  
**- De acuerdo. Aunque es cierto que no tengo mucho tiempo.** – Dije ya en un tono más calmado.

Entramos en su cuarto, había estado varias veces allí, cuando éramos compañeros de casa, era la única chica a la que Blaise y yo respetábamos. Siempre ordenado hasta lo que podría llamarse enfermizo, todo en formación de tres: tres sillas, tres cojines, tres almohadas, tres espejos. Ahora sé lo que es un trastorno obsesivo y no pude evitar mirarla con lástima. Se sentó en el arcón de tres cerraduras que había a los pies de su cama y, algo poco habitual en ella, miró al suelo.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Pans?** – Me acuclillé frente a ella, tomé su barbilla y la obligué a que me mirase **– Estás muy guapa como para ocultar esa preciosa cara…** - Sonreí, su larga melena creaba cortinas negras y me permitía verla en la oscuridad.  
**- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte yo, Drake. –** Me miró al fin con ojos llorosos **– No sé qué os ocurre a ti y a Blaise. Antes siempre estábamos juntos, me cuidabais, me mimabais… Ahora tú estás con…** - hizo una pausa **– Ella. –** Tomó aire antes de continuar, había sido un verdadero esfuerzo no decir lo que tan acostumbrada estaba a decir **– Y Blaise sólo vive para Isabel.**

Medité antes de contestar, tenía razón. La habíamos abandonado por completo. Pansy era como una roca en el exterior, pero cuando entrabas un poco en su corazón, en su mente, te dabas cuenta de que en realidad sólo era una coraza para que nadie descubriese cuán frágil era en realidad. Blaise y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de su doble naturaleza en tercero, nos habíamos encariñado con ella y no permitíamos que nadie se le acercase. Era nuestra buena obra, aunque también una amiga y la mejor aliada. A nuestro lado se sentía más fuerte y podía fingir mejor esa frialdad que en verdad no sentía.

También recuerdo a la Pansy que me miraba con ojos lastimeros cuando era el chulo particular de Voldemort. Nunca intentó meterse en mi cama o la de Blaise, ella se fraguó su propio respeto a base de las bravuconadas de siempre. Sin embargo, muchas veces venía a mi habitación para asegurarse de que comía algo, para dejarme jarras llenas de café, frascos de pociones que me harían olvidar o dormir sin soñar. Supongo que, a su modo, intentó protegerme de mí mismo.

**- Perdona, Pans. –** Me senté a su lado y la abracé, acaricié su cabello y dejé que descansase su mejilla contra mi pecho – **Siento haberme olvidado de ti.** – Dándole tres besos en la frente. **– Me temo que he tenido demasiadas cosas en la mente… Sé que no es una excusa para dejarte aquí sola, pero no creí que Blaise tampoco se ocupase de ti.  
- Al principio sí, intentábamos averiguar qué te pasaba.** – Levantó la cabeza y me miró – **No se lo dije, Draco. Aunque me di cuenta, no se lo dije.** – La miré horrorizado.  
**- ¿Es que no hay nadie en este maldito castillo que no se haya enterado ya de que soy un vampiro? –** Levantándome para evitar hacerle daño, estaba furioso conmigo mismo.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Ahora la que me miraba horrorizada era ella - **¿Un vampiro? Yo… creí que era otra cosa… creí que era algo relacionado con el Lord Oscuro, pensé que te había encargado una misión antes de que Potter…** - Dejó de hablar y me examinó asombrada. En estos momentos desearía que alguien me clavase una estaca. – **Que te había hecho un encantamiento o algo… -** Avanzó un paso **- ¿De verdad eres un vampiro?  
- Sí, cariño, uno muy bocazas por lo visto.** – Resoplé, pero sonó como un siseo cuando el aire pasó por mis colmillos, habían aparecido al perder la paciencia. **– No te voy a morder, si es lo que temes, Pans. Me he estado alimentando de animales desde que entré en el castillo.  
- ¿Por qué estás con Granger entonces? Creía que intentabas obtener información o algo así… ¿El viejo chocho de Dumbledore te ha dejado venir sabiendo lo que eras? Porque tengo muy claro que lo sabe, a ese no se le escapa nada… -** Como siempre que tenía miedo, hablaba sin parar.  
**- Pans, Dumbledore y Severus saben que soy un vampiro, el resto de los profesores creo que sólo piensan que tengo unas curiosas secuelas del accidente. Estoy con Hermione porque es mi novia y porque… -** esto sí que iba a afectarle **- …estoy enamorado de ella.  
- ¿Te hacen una lobotomía antes de convertirte o viene incluido en el pack? Draco… tú odias a Hermione Granger. –** Mirándome como si no me reconociese.  
**- Pansy, yo amo a Hermione Granger desde mucho antes de convertirme en vampiro…** - me sonreí **– Aunque he sido tan bueno ocultándolo que ni yo mismo me di cuenta hasta hace poco.  
- ¡Blaise! –** Exclamó - **¿Qué le pasa a él?** – Me miró preocupada - **¿También se ha convertido en un vampiro?  
- No, sólo se ha vuelto adicto a una vampira… es un poco más sano.** – Me encogí de hombros **– Él sigue vivo.** – Haciendo una mueca.  
**- ¿Isabel es una vampira también?** – Respiró hondo – **Bueno, os lleváis tan bien… supongo que es la que… te hizo eso.** – Se sostuvo en el poste de la cama, podía oír cómo su corazón estaba comenzando a desbocarse.  
**- No, ella es sólo una amiga. Mi creador es Lucian.** – Me acerqué a ella con cautela e hice que se sentase en el arcón. **– Relájate, Pansy, por favor. **

Me concentré en emanar tranquilidad para que su corazón dejase de latir tan deprisa, temía seriamente por su salud. En ese momento, Blaise entró por la puerta. No hizo falta que le dijese nada, supongo que nuestras caras lo decían todo. De inmediato trepó por la cama y abrazó a Pansy con fuerza, como había intentado hacer yo al principio, pero él no tenía que medirse para no romper sus costillas o sus brazos.

Decidí que sería mejor que Blaise se encargase de tranquilizarla, besé su mejilla con cariño y me fui. Me maldecía por ser tan irracional, estúpido, bocazas y un sinfín de adjetivos poco agradables. A estas alturas debería ser más cuidadoso, recelar más de aquellos que me rodeaban, no podía pensar que todos iban a descubrir la verdad con sólo observarme un poco. Hermione había sido la primera en darse cuenta gracias a su inteligencia y a la innumerable cantidad de conocimientos que guardaba en su cabeza, Ginebra lo había descubierto en cuanto me relajé un poco con Hermione, además de por ser una muchacha demasiado perspicaz para su edad; Blaise había necesitado el empujón de Isabel. Pero a Pansy sólo se le había ocurrido que podía estar tramando algo, como en los viejos tiempos.

En momentos así, los veinte años que había estado alejado de Hogwarts se mostraban como un gran hándicap. Para Pansy Voldemort era algo muy cercano cuando para mí no era más que historia antigua, algo que ya no me afectaba, que me era totalmente indiferente: había conocido cosas mucho peores que el Lord Oscuro. Yo mismo era un buen ejemplo, tenía una mayor capacidad de destrucción en mi dedo meñique que el viejo de Tom Riddle con un ejército de Mortífagos a sus espaldas.

Bajé a mi cámara. Blaise se ocuparía de que Pansy estuviese callada, sabía que él podría convencerla de que no debía decir nada. En caso contrario, no me quedaría más remedio que meterme en la mente de ella, borrar toda la conversación mantenida, doblegarla. No quería hacerlo. Me hundí en el estanque y dejé que el agua me calmase. Esa noche no iba a pensar más en Pansy.

Saqué un frac del armario. Cuando terminé de vestirme cogí la pajarita, el antifaz, una gargantilla de diamantes y el sobre de los demonios para Hermione, me tenían intrigado esas bestezuelas. Salí por el armario del cuarto de Hermione y la encontré terminando de maquillar a Isabel que, con su tez morena, tenía que empolvarse para ajustarse a los estándares de vampiro. Me miró con ojos lastimosos, sé que adivinaba que algo me preocupaba.

**- Me siento desnuda, Draco.** – Protestó con un tono quejumbroso. Miré su vestido y era tal cual le había dicho a Blaise, un traje negro de encaje que cubría lo justo.  
**- Querida, haber escogido otro tipo de tela… -** comenté tragando saliva, definitivamente hoy las mujeres estaban por torturarme.  
**- No me deja llevar la espada. –** Dijo con voz de niña caprichosa señalando a Hermione mientras miraba su cimitarra con nostalgia.  
**- Seguro que te las puedes arreglar para llevar al menos un cuchillo... pero te ruego que no me digas dónde vas a esconderlo. –** La mirada de reproche que me lanzó Hermione me hizo recapacitar **– Aunque no creo que nadie se atreva a hacernos nada esta noche. Lucian y yo podemos encargarnos de todo. Tómatelo como una noche libre –** Le sonreí. **– Por cierto, Hermione, los monstruos del Abismo me han dado esto para ti.**

Ella estaba también preciosa con su vestido blanco, la mancha de sangre se reducía a unas gotas sobre su escote, me entraba la tentación de lamerlas mientras ella examinaba el sobre. Su pelo recogido en un complejo moño dejaba todo su cuello al descubierto, cualquier vampiro vería las marcas de mis colmillos en su piel blanca y tersa. Acaricié su nuca con un dedo y ella se estremeció con los ojos cerrados al sentir el contacto frío de mi piel. No podía resistirme más, llevaba todo el día siendo torturado por mujeres a las que no podía tocar, pero Hermione era mía y a ella sí que podía tocarla y besarla a placer. Mis labios siguieron el recorrido de mi dedo y se aventuraron hacia sus hombros… Un carraspeo interrumpió mi avance. Alcé la mirada y me encontré a Isabel mirándome con una ceja levantada.

**- Al menos déjale leer la carta antes de darle el toque final a su disfraz, ¿no?** – Me recriminó.  
**- Por supuesto, lo siento cariño. Es que eres el sueño de un vampiro vicioso como yo** – Me disculpé.  
**- Tranquilo, no pasa nada…** - Hermione se abanicaba con el sobre.

Cuando al fin lo abrió, encontró una tarjeta en la que, con la misma letra complicada le decían que siempre sería bienvenida al Abismo y que no tendría que temer ningún daño por parte de sus moradores. Isabel se quedó asombrada, igual que yo, con esa invitación. Miró a Hermione atentamente, luego me miró a mí. Quedaba claro que tenía que ser algo de Lucian.

**- ¡Qué simpáticos! –** Dijo Hermione, ajena al intercambio de miradas que habíamos tenido la otra vampira y yo. Isabel tomó la pajarita de mi mano y comenzó a ponérmela. **– Me da rabia que siempre pagues con ellos tus enfados… ¿no podrías pegarle a otra cosa?  
- Les gusta, los mantiene entretenidos un rato. –** Me defendí, ella me miró como cuando hablo de los elfos domésticos **– Ellos también me hacen daño a mí, es una pelea igualada… Da igual, que te lo explique Luc.** – Desistí. – **Gracias, Isabel. ¿Ahora puedo terminar de preparar tu disfraz?** – Pregunté mirando a Hermione expectante.  
**- Supongo que sí, no puedo negártelo** – Se ruborizó y miró a Isabel, le daba vergüenza que ella estuviese allí.  
**- Me voy a terminar el disfraz de Blaise.** – Nos guiñó un ojo y se fue.  
**- ¿Va a terminar llevando un arma?** – Me preguntó – **No entiendo cómo es capaz de ocultar ese espadón.  
- No me lo preguntes, no tengo ni idea.** – Concentrado en su cuello, acariciándolo con verdadero deleite **– Estás arrebatadora, cariño.** – Ella tembló contra mi cuerpo, anticipándose al placer que pronto sentiría – **En verdad que no me va a resultar nada difícil mantener mis colmillos expuestos con este cuello a la vista toda la noche…** - susurré contra su piel, acariciándola con mis labios. Mis colmillos se deslizaron y se abrieron camino a través de ella, la sangre me llenó y la abracé para impedir que sus piernas temblorosas la hiciesen caer - **…deliciosa. –** Me contuve para no cerrar por completo las heridas, pues ella quería mostrar mi mordisco como parte del disfraz. Eso me hacía estar más ansioso todavía. Sería una noche muy larga.

Hermione terminó de arreglarse poniéndose un pequeño velo blanco de gasa que cubriría sus ojos, me puse el antifaz, cubrí sus hombros con una estola de piel de armiño y se sonrojó cuando le puse la gargantilla. La besé dulcemente antes de salir al caos que seguía siendo esa torre. Bajamos las escaleras con lentitud, no sólo en atención a los tacones de Hermione, sino porque ese era mi elemento, la elegancia de movimientos, la fascinación de todos aquellos que nos miraban. Tenía a la mujer más hermosa a mi lado, el delicado vestido blanco de satén se pegaba a su cuerpo con cada movimiento, su mano enguantada descansaba en mi brazo, los diamantes centelleaban en su cuello con la luz de las velas. No sonreía porque su disfraz exigía seriedad, sin embargo podía escuchar su corazón latir nervioso dentro de su pecho.

La principal reacción entre los que nos encontramos fue la de quedarse mudos de asombro a nuestro paso. Adiviné, por el leve sonido de sus pestañas contra la gasa, que me miraba. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. Sentí un apretón en mi brazo. Bien, lo entiendo: puede ser el momento de mostrar mi "disfraz". Al llegar a la sala común nos encontramos con algunos de sus compañeros ya esperando para salir por el retrato. Había uno que nos miraba, o al menos era lo que daba a entender, llevaba un curioso casco con respiradores, una túnica negra, un extraño traje negro… lo curioso es que me sonaba de una de las múltiples películas que vi estando con Lucian.

**- ¿Hermione? –** dijo con una voz distorsionada.  
**- ¿Dean? –** Preguntó ella.  
**- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?** – A pesar de la distorsión se podía percibir el tono desilusionado.  
**- Eres al único que se le ocurriría disfrazarse de Darth Vader. –** Dijo ella con una sonrisita.  
**- ¡Claro, la Guerra de las Galaxias! –** Exclamé al recordar el nombre de la saga de películas que tanto gustaban a Luc. Hermione me miró confusa. – Es un disfraz muy bueno, Thomas. – Reconocí sonriendo y mostrando mis colmillos  
**- ¡Genial! –** Exclamó dando un brinco **- ¡Menudos colmillos, Malfoy! Son fabulosos –** Se sacó el casco para poder verlos con mayor claridad. **– ¡Genial! Parecen de verdad…  
- Gracias. –** No podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué dirían si supiesen que son de verdad? Probablemente saldrían corriendo.  
**- Y tú, Hermione, estás de absoluta fábula…** - Guiñándole un ojo – **Pero… ¿Qué eres?  
- Pensé que sería evidente… -** girando el cuello para mostrar mi mordisco - **…soy su víctima.** – Tuve que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no morderla allí, el modo en que los tendones de su cuello se estiraban, los músculos bajo su piel, la arteria pulsando y llamándome.  
**- ¡Genial! –** La risa de Thomas me sacó de mi ensoñación **– Aunque por la cara de Malfoy, cualquiera diría que la víctima es él.**

Los que salían con parejas de otras casas ya habían salido hacia el vestíbulo por lo que no vimos a Ronald o Longbottom. Pero mi cara se contrajo en un rictus cuando vi bajar a Potter con Brown, tenía que contener la risa, tenía que ser capaz de mantenerme serio… por mucho que me costase. A Potter se lo notaba visiblemente incómodo con la elección de disfraces, pero no le culpo: era una versión, a lo Bela Lugosi, de Drácula. La imposible capa de satén negro con forro rojo, el esmoquin, incluso habían conseguido que su cabello alborotado se pegase a su cabeza para imitar el peinado del actor. Brown llevaba la versión más absurda que jamás he visto de Madame Báthory, un vestido que recordaba la figura de un rombo: ceñido en la cintura y amplio tanto en el cuello como en la falda, no quiero saber la ingeniería necesaria para mantener la tela tensada de esa manera.

**- Bueno. –** Carraspeó Thomas a nuestro lado, poniéndose el casco **– Me quedo con tu versión. –** Dándome un codazo amistoso. - **¿Nos vamos y nos unimos a la charada? –** Otra vez su voz estaba distorsionada por el casco, incluso tenía el sonido de la respiración que recordaba de la película.  
**- Sí, será mejor. –** Ambos le seguimos por el retrato. **– Lucian e Isabel se van a morir de la risa.** – Susurré a Hermione a medida que bajábamos hacia el vestíbulo.  
**- ¿Por qué? –** Preguntó curiosa.  
**- Son grandes amigos de Vlad y Erzsébet.** – Sonreí – **Cuando vean a esos dos con las pintas que llevan… -** al fin dejé que la risa fluyese libremente.  
**- ¡Oye, cuéntame el chiste, Malfoy! –** Dijo un leprechaun rubio a mi lado.  
**- Una broma privada, Finnigan… -** Conteniendo de nuevo la risa.  
**- ¡Por todos…vaya par de colmillos que te has puesto!** – Exclamó.  
**- Sí, pero no tengas miedo… -** dijo Hermione a mi lado – **Ya se ha alimentado conmigo. –** No sé si resistiré tantas alusiones a su cuello sin hacer una locura.  
**- ¡Hermione! –** La examinó con ojos golosos y lanzó un silbido de aprobación – **Espero que le concedas un baile a este pobre duende.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Lo siento, pero están todos comprometidos –** La sonrisa se borró de mi faz de inmediato.

Las exclamaciones de aprobación continuaron por los siete pisos de escaleras, cada uno con el que nos encontrábamos se asombraba ante la belleza de Hermione. Llegó un momento en que mi mano se deslizó por su cintura para dejarles claro a todos esos carroñeros que Hermione no iba a bailar ni una sola pieza con ellos. Al fin llegamos al vestíbulo y nos encontramos con todos los demás.

Longbottom y Lovegood se acercaron de inmediato a nosotros. Él llevaba una larga túnica blanca, barba y una corona dorada en la cabeza, nos explicó que iba de Zeus. Ella llevaba una tela blanca sujeta en los hombros por dos hebillas, ceñida a su cintura por un cinturón, unas zapatillas sujetas por cintas a sus tobillos. Mi mirada se desvió del cuerpo angelical hacia el arco que llevaba a la espalda: Diana Cazadora. Alabaron nuestros disfraces y nosotros hicimos lo mismo con los suyos.

Pero cualquier intento de conversación, más allá de los cumplidos, se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Ginebra y Lucian. Mi sire había decidido ir a juego con ella, llevaba pantalón de cuero, botas altas, jubón de cuero con mangas abullonadas, chaqueta de cuero y florete en el cinto. Supongo que es una ventaja el haber vivido tantos años y saber cuidar las cosas, nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar vestirte de hidalgo español. Pero evidentemente todas las miradas recaían en Ginebra, sobre todo en las piernas y en el escote que no podía ocultar su capa con caperuza roja.

Les siguieron Blaise e Isabel. Él tenía razón al temer por su vida yendo del brazo de Isabel. Todos estaban esperando que el encaje rebelase más todavía cuando se movía sobre los altos tacones. El velo de encaje negro ocultaba sus ojos verde oliva, pero su sonrisa mostraba los colmillos de un modo totalmente seductor. Casi se diría que Blaise mostraba su mordisco con orgullo. Cuando aparecieron Pansy y Theo del brazo, de Cleopatra ella y Marco Antonio él, ambos intercambiamos una mirada, entendí que todo estaba arreglado por el momento. Pansy nos lanzó una mirada a través de sus ojos maquillados, no llevaba máscara pues el efecto se rompería, pero vi tristeza en ellos. Sentía que hubiese tenido que recurrir a esto para mantenerme con vida.

**- ¡Ginny! –** Exclamó Hermione cuando la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a través del antifaz. **- ¿Puedo preguntarte de qué vas disfrazada?  
- ¿Acaso no se nota? –** Colocándose la caperuza – **De Caperucita Roja.  
- ¡Quién fuese lobo!** – Dijo Dean a nuestro lado.  
**- Siento decirle que esta Caperucita ya tiene protector.** – Le aclaró Lucian abrazando la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras la otra iba instintivamente al pomo de la espada.  
**- Tranquilo, Luc.** – Lo calmó ella con una sonrisa – **Es Dean Thomas, compañero de cuarto de mi hermano y Harry.** – Acarició con su mano la del vampiro y dirigiéndose a Thomas aclaró – **Te presento a Lucian Deveraux, el tutor de Draco.  
- Mucho gusto, señor Deveraux.  
- ¡Ostras, pelirroja! –** Casi gritó Finnigan - **¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? No te digo lo guapa que estás, porque no hay manera de decirlo sin que me quede corto.  
- Gracias, Seamus. –** Diciendo esto se reclinó contra Lucian. – **La pena es que estos tacones van a terminar matándome.  
- Eso tiene fácil solución… -** La sonrisa de mi sire me dejó claro lo que iba a hacer. **– Sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te llevo en brazos.** – Levantándola en un parpadeo.  
**- ¡Bájame, Luc!** – La risa de Ginebra llenó el salón y todas las miradas se concentraron en nuestro grupo. – **Todavía puedo caminar un poco…  
- ¿En serio? Te aseguro que es un verdadero placer tenerte así. –** Sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus ojos recorrían su escote y su cuello – **Hoy eres la personificación de la tentación, querida.  
- Pórtate bien, Lucian.** – Le recordé en tono cansino.

Entramos en el comedor, las mesas estaban repartidas como en la fiesta del campeonato de los tres magos: la mesa presidencial y varias mesas redondas esparcidas en lugar de las cuatro mesas de las casas. Hermione y yo compartiríamos mesa con Isabel y Blaise, Lovegood y Longbottom y, para mi consternación, Potter y Brown. Lucian y Ginebra, compartirían una mesa cercana con el hermano de ella y Chang, Pansy, Theo, Crabe y Goyle.

Cuando nos acercábamos a nuestros sitios fui explicándole a Lucian que no habría camareros, que la comida aparecería de manera automática en el plato. Me miró interesado y se giró a Ginebra para que terminase de explicárselo. Fue entonces cuando vi que Ronald iba vestido con unas mallas ajustadas verdes, una especie de camiseta del mismo color, un gorro verde oscuro con una pluma roja y un arco a la espalda. Chang llevaba un vestido estilo medieval en color lavanda.

**- ¿De qué va disfrazado tu amigo? –** Pregunté a Hermione mientras retiraba la silla para que se sentase.  
**- Supongo que de Robin Hood, me parece que ella va de Lady Mariam.** – Explicó ella tras echarles un vistazo.  
**- Estás muy guapa… Hermione. –** Miré a Blaise con curiosidad, le habría costado mucho hacerle ese cumplido.  
**- Muchas gracias, Blaise.** – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – **Tú también estás muy guapo de víctima.  
- ¿Qué será de nosotros? –** Bromeó él mirando al cielo - **¿Crees que se apiadarán y nos perdonarán la vida?  
- No temas, bombón.** – Isabel le acarició la mejilla **– Estás a salvo conmigo.** – Me miró de reojo - **¿Por qué él puede llevar espada y yo no?** – Protestó, sabía que lo haría, conociéndola.  
**- Porque la espada va con su disfraz y en tu caso no.** – Respondí suspirando. **- ¿Seguro que no te llega con la daga?** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- ¿Llevas una daga? –** Preguntaron al unísono Blaise y Hermione, mirando ambos a Isabel que estaba sentada en el medio.  
**- Sí, pero es una pequeñita. –** Haciendo un gesto con sus dedos intentando mermar la importancia de la hoja –** Bocazas traicionero.  
- Vaya, Malfoy, se ve que te conoce a fondo.** – Dijo Potter mientras retiraba la silla para Brown.  
**- ¡Harry, por favor no empieces! –** Protestó Hermione.  
**- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú, Hermione!** – Exclamó Brown - **¡Estás fantástica!  
- Gracias, Lavender. Tú también estás muy guapa.** – Le devolvió el cumplido con educación.  
**- ¿Qué te parece? Se me ocurrió después de ver unas revistas muggles. Ya sabes cómo es Harry para este tipo de cosas, menos mal que me dejó al cargo de escoger los disfraces.** – La cara de Potter decía que no estaba en absoluto contento con la elección **– Le dije a mi madre que los encargase y me los enviase en cuanto llegaran a casa. ¿Sabías que tuvo que usar el teléfono? –** Isabel hizo lo posible por no reírse, aún recordaba lo mal que se me daban todas las cosas muggles al principio. Brown decidió entonces explicarme todo lo referente al teléfono, por lo que yo me dediqué a escuchar las conversaciones de la mesa de Lucian.

_**- ¿Qué haces con este tío, Ginny?**_ – Gruñó Ron a su hermana - _**¿Y puede saberse de dónde has sacado eso que llevas puesto?  
- Disculpe, joven.**_ – Lucian, vampiro caballeroso al ataque… podemos dar gracias a Caín si no lo mata esta noche –_** La señorita no tiene que darle ninguna explicación acerca de su vestimenta.**_ – Tomando la mano de Ginebra y besándola. – _**Ninguna mujer ha de dar explicaciones cuando está tan hermosa.  
- Luc, perdona que no hiciese antes las presentaciones. –**_ Ginebra aleteó sus pestañas, probablemente había estado demasiado ocupada en escuchar los suspiros que el traje arrancaba de todo el personal masculino. – _**Ya conoces a mi hermano, Ron. La chica que le acompaña es Cho Chang.  
- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Chang.**_ – Saludándola cortésmente con la cabeza.  
_**- Ellos son Vincent Crabe y Gregory Goyle.**_ – Señalando a mis amigos de toda la vida.  
_**- Draco me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, caballeros. Me alegra conocerles al fin.**_ – Como siempre encantador, siempre le han gustado las reuniones sociales.  
_**- La señorita Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott.**_ – Ginebra terminó las presentaciones. No sé si esa seguridad la ha tenido siempre o le viene de estar sentada con Lucian, puede que el disfraz también la ayude a sentirse mucho más atrevida de lo que habitualmente es.  
_**- Señorita Parkinson, Draco me ha contado maravillas de usted. Tengo entendido que es una excelente bruja. ¿Se dice así, verdad? –**_ Preguntó a Ginny, fingiendo que no conocía los términos.  
_**- Sí, señor Deveraux. –**_ Le sonrió Pansy. _**– Es el término apropiado. También me alegro de conocerlo, tanto Blaise como Draco me han hablado también de usted.**_ – Perfecta Pans, ya le has dicho que sabes qué soy.  
_**- Sería maravilloso que pudiésemos conocernos mejor, tengo un gran afecto por Draco y creo que usted podría contarme muchas cosas de él.**_ – Si Lucian fuese mago, merecería estar en Slytherin.

**- ¿No te va a resultar incómodo estar aquí mientras todos comemos, Draco? –** Preguntó Lovegood.  
**- No te preocupes por mí, no me molesta en absoluto.** – Respondí educadamente.  
**- ¿Exactamente por qué no comes, Malfoy? –** Preguntó Potter.  
**- Resulta que el accidente que tuve este verano dañó en gran manera mi garganta y no puedo tragar la comida.** – Hermione tomó mi mano sobre la mesa mientras le explicaba la versión oficial a Potter. – **Mi dieta es demasiado específica.** – Besando su mano cariñosamente.  
**- Pero pronto empezará a mejorar, ¿verdad, Draco?** – Comentó Isabel, estaba harta de la dieta a base de animales. La comprendo demasiado bien: Tras probar la sangre de un mago, no hay nada más delicioso.  
**- Hago lo posible, Isa.** – Sé que también se refiere a mi reticencia a comer comida normal para hacerme pasar por humano.  
**- De todos modos, he hablado con los elfos de la cocina…** - la miré extrañado.  
**- ¿Pero aún te hablan? –** Preguntó Harry sorprendido – **Con tantos gorros pensé que te ignoraban.  
- Bueno, vale. Hablé con Dobby.** – Suspiró molesta por la interrupción. **– Te he preparado una poción para que la pruebes, espero que se adapte a tus necesidades y puedas tomarla sin inconvenientes. –** Apretó mi mano.  
**- Creo que no tendrá ningún problema… -** sonrió Isabel. **– Yo la encontré perfecta. –** Guiñándome un ojo.

_**- ¿Cuántos años tiene, señor Deveraux? –**_ Preguntó Ronald en la otra mesa.  
_**- Veinticinco, señor Weasley.**_ – Respondió con rapidez mi sire.  
_**- ¿No es un poco mayor para estar con una niña de dieciséis años?**_ – Si él supiese…  
_**- No veo a ninguna niña.**_ – Besando las puntas de los dedos de Ginebra - _**¿Qué opinas, Ginebra? ¿Soy demasiado mayor para ti?  
- En absoluto, Luc… creo que eres perfecto –**_ acariciando con un dedo su mejilla mientras lo miraba embobada. _**– No hagas caso de lo que diga mi hermano, hace tiempo que me he vuelto sorda en todo lo que tiene referencia a mí y mis parejas.  
- Supongo que seguiré tu consejo, querida.  
- Dime una cosa, ¿has venido con él sólo para darle en las narices a Harry?**_ – Siguió gruñendo Ronald.  
_**- Ron, déjalo ya. –**_ Resopló molesta – _**El mundo hace tiempo que dejó de girar alrededor de Harry. Te recuerdo que le dejé porque no éramos felices ninguno de los dos. Además, tú vienes con una de sus ex y él está con tu ex… ¿ahora os va el cambio de parejas? –**_ Miró a Chang _**– Perdona, Cho, no era mi intención el ofenderte.  
- Tranquila.**_ – Dijo la aludida, restándole importancia al comentario al encogerse de hombros – _**Hace tiempo que opino lo mismo que tú: el mundo ya no gira en torno a Harry. Reconozco que al principio me sentí un poco mal por estar con Ron –**_ sonriendo, – _**pero ahora me doy cuenta de que a él no le importa. Nunca fuimos una gran pareja, como lo fuisteis vosotros. Me sorprendió mucho que lo dejaseis.  
- Bueno, ya te digo que no éramos del todo felices, además él quiere una vida tranquila y yo no.**_ – Explicó Ginebra. _**– Por eso me gusta estar con Lucian… -**_ guiñándole un ojo a Chang - _**…es imposible aburrirse a su lado.  
- Gracias por el cumplido, chérie.**_ – Besando su mano.- _**También es imposible aburrirse a tu lado. –**_ Susurró en su oído.  
_**- ¿En serio? –**_ Preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos. _**– Creo que me encantaría que esos labios besasen otra cosa que no fuese mi mano…  
- ¡Me escandalizáis, mademoiselle!**_ – Fingiendo sorpresa – _**Estamos rodeados de gente, tendréis que aprender a ser paciente.  
- No me refería a eso, Lucian…**_ - Sonrojándose.  
_**- Lo sé.**_ – Besándola hasta que ella casi queda sin respiración – _**Pero me encanta cuando te sonrojas…  
- ¡Oiga! –**_ Protestó Ronald de nuevo _**- ¡Deje de propasarse con mi hermana delante de mis narices!  
- Ron, cierra el pico.**_ – Protestó Ginebra volviendo a besar a mi sire.  
_**- Shhh, chérie, deja un poco para el postre.**_ – Impidiendo que se levantase de la silla.

Aparecieron unas bandejas en el centro de la mesa con lo que serían los entrantes. Blaise y Longbottom comenzaron a dar cuenta de ellos. Ante mí apareció una botella de cristal grueso de color azul. Miré a Hermione y ella me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, miré a Isabel, la suya era una sonrisa maliciosa a la que no le faltaba una pizca de curiosidad. Tomé la botella y quité el corcho: un tenue aroma a sangre fresca salió de la botella, era la sangre de Hermione. La botella contenía cerca de litro y medio, la miré asombrado: tal cantidad la habría dejado demasiado débil.

**- Tranquilo, cariño.** – Apretó mi mano con una fuerza que no podría tener de haber perdido tanta sangre – **Es una receta nueva, no te preocupes. –** Tomó la botella de mi mano y sirvió un poco en mi copa. La sangre tenía un color anaranjado, se había preocupado de que nadie viese lo que bebía – **Le he añadido un poco de melocotón, porque sé que es tu fruta favorita.** – Guiñándome un ojo y ofreciéndome la copa **– Por favor, pruébalo.  
- Vamos, inglés. –** Me azuzó Isabel – **Yo lo probé y sigo viva.** – Guiñándome un ojo con picardía.  
**- Me dais miedo.** – Tomé un sorbo. Sabía igual que la sangre de Hermione, su misma consistencia, percibí la fuerza y la magia recorriendo mi paladar. La saboreé con detenimiento. - **¿Cómo lo has hecho? –** Abrí los ojos y sé que en ellos se leía el deseo.  
**- Más tarde te doy la receta. Ahora limítate a disfrutar de tu cena.** – Me invitó sonriente y satisfecha de sí misma.

La cena en sí fue mucho más agradable de lo que temí al principio, al ver quiénes serían nuestros compañeros de mesa. Al principio apenas hablamos, supongo que estábamos un poco cohibidos. Aunque la incontinencia verbal de Brown terminó por ser contagiosa, pronto estábamos todos charlando de un tema u otro. Tras el primer plato, Longbottom le estaba explicando a Potter lo asombroso que había sido vernos a Isabel y a mí pelear.

**- En serio, Harry. Es alucinante la manera en que se movían… -** temí que se hubiese dado cuenta de que no era del todo humano. **– Si los llegas a haber visto.  
- Te dije que la próxima vez tenemos que vender entradas.** – Comentó Isa, le respondí con un bufido.  
**- ¿Vais a repetirlo? –** Preguntó Longbottom entusiasmado.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Isa le regaló una sonrisa – **El Señor culo-perfecto necesita entrenarse un poco más.  
- ¿Me dejarás verlo esta vez? –** Preguntó Blaise a su lado. **– Me encantaría ver cómo le das una paliza a Draco.  
- Tú quieres morir… reconócelo** – Lo amenacé mirándolo aviesamente.  
**- Isa… me está mirando mal –** Situándose tras la espalda de la Assamita.  
**- Tranquilo, cielo. –** Acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios – **Yo te protejo. –** Sonriendo – **Creo que la próxima vez tenemos que usar algún arma. –** Tornando a un tono más profesional - **¿Has traído tus armas?  
- Isa, te recuerdo que estoy en la escuela para terminar mi educación mágica… no, no he traído mis armas.** – Resoplé.  
**- ¿Armas? –** Potter nos miraba como si fuésemos dos monstruos, no estaba demasiado equivocado.  
**- Draco ha necesitado mucha rehabilitación, Isa es principalmente su entrenadora, Harry.** – Explicó Hermione. **– Al parecer la única manera de animarlo a moverse era amenazarlo de muerte.  
- ¡Ya te digo!** – Protestó Isabel. – **Hay que ver cómo se mueve cuando lo amenazas con un hacha de batalla. Me acuerdo de una vez en la que casi consigue ganarme… -** sonriendo para sí misma.  
**- ¿Cuál? ¿Aquella vez con las alabardas?** – Pregunté, no sabía a qué se refería.  
**- No. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Lameth te regaló el gladius y jugamos a gladiadores?  
- Sí, es verdad… pero no habría sido una victoria justa y tú lo sabes.** – Llevaba una temporada sin alimentarse por mi culpa, aquella noche Lucian se la llevó de caza a pesar de sus protestas. – **Estabas enferma.  
- Sabes que es la única manera de que tengas ventaja sobre mí… aún tienes mucho que aprender para poder sorprenderme con la guardia baja.** – Riéndose mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Es imposible que pueda competir con los siglos de entrenamiento que ella tiene a sus espaldas y lo sabe.  
**- Blaise, hazme un favor y agótala antes de nuestra próxima pelea, ¿quieres?  
- Será un placer, Draco.** – Mi compañero abrazó a Isabel y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **- ¿Me dejarás agotarte?  
- No sé… puede que termines tú agotado.** – Besándolo en los labios.  
**- ¿Siempre son así?** – Preguntó Potter a Hermione.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- ¿Siempre están hablando de pelearse y todo lo demás? –** Me pareció curioso ver lo sonrojado que estaba.  
**- Sí, Potter… -** Me reí – **siempre estamos lanzándonos pullas.  
- A veces también nos lanzamos puñales. –** Añadió Isabel.  
**- Señorita Al Baast, ¿podría enseñarme algún ejercicio? –** Preguntó Brown **– Me encantaría hacer algo para mantener la línea como usted. ¿Cuántos años tiene? No se ofenda, por favor. Es simple curiosidad.  
- Veinte.** – Respondió – **No me ofende, aunque no sé si podrás aguantar mi ritmo de entrenamiento. Pero puedo enseñarte algo sencillo, para empezar.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.

En la mesa en que estaba mi sire, lo que volaban eran las dagas envenenadas, por suerte se le da bien esquivarlas y devolverlas. Pansy no había dejado de jugar con él a su juego favorito de mantener tres conversaciones al mismo tiempo: Tenían una conversación totalmente normal para los oídos de sus compañeros de mesa, aunque en realidad estaban hablando de mí con acertijos, la tercera era una especie de juego que tenían los dos conmigo, sabían que estaba escuchando y en más de una ocasión hablaban sólo para mí. Ginebra tampoco lo tenía fácil, su hermano le recriminaba cada movimiento que hacía. Los demás sólo eran espectadores de ambas peleas. Me daba pena la pobre Chang, al menos Nott intentaba ser correcto y de vez en cuando hablaba con ella.

La cena terminó. Potter había aceptado una tregua con respecto a mi actitud con Hermione, que en esta ocasión yo esté vestido y no le intentase hechizar con mi presencia, puede que haya influido un poco. También el que mi día consistiese en un continuo recordatorio de que Hermione me ha pedido que esté sólo con ella, que me haya regalado litro y medio de su sangre, que mis colmillos estén expuestos, que sólo puedo pensar en que la noche termine de una vez por todas para llevarla al dormitorio.

Lucian y Pansy, sin embargo, mostraban unas magníficas sonrisas, se mostraban totalmente encantadores y educados el uno con el otro, podría decirse que se llevaban bien. Si no fuese porque en realidad él quería abrirla en canal y ella quería cortarle la cabeza. Ginebra consiguió que dejasen de lanzarse puñaladas el uno al otro, además de provocar que su hermano estuviese más cerca de una apoplejía, sentándose en el regazo de Lucian y ocupando su lengua en otra cosa que no fuese soltar veneno.

Las mesas desaparecieron, una zona cercana a la puerta quedó como bar improvisado, con algún sofá cómodo para los profesores y el resto fue dedicado a pista de baile. Los músicos ocuparon la tarima y empezaron a tocar una pieza lenta. La mayoría sacamos a nuestras parejas y comenzamos a bailar. Isabel le demostró a Blaise que sabía bailar perfectamente, el ser asesina también es una ventaja, sus movimientos son elegantes, ligeros, calculados y seductores. Hermione también era una gran pareja de baile, se movía conmigo por toda la pista sin un solo tropiezo, su cuerpo se amoldaba como siempre al mío. Tenerla tan cerca me estaba tentando a dejar la fiesta antes de tiempo.

**- Siento interrumpir. –** Dándome golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo – **Pero espero que la dama tenga el placer de concederme este baile.** – Sonriéndole a Hermione. – **Además, Ginebra quiere descansar un poco y no me siento con ánimos de soportar al señor Weasley.** – Tomando las manos de Hermione y arrancándola de mi lado – **Eso se te da mejor que a mí, Draco.  
- ¿No tienes paciencia? –** Preguntó Hermione.  
**- Tengo muy poca cuando se trata de alguien tan maleducado.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando me acerqué a Ginebra y Ronald me di cuenta que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Chang bailaba con Crabe y Goyle, demostrando hasta qué punto estaba siendo insoportable el pelirrojo. Incluso Potter bailaba con Lavender, demostrando su total y absoluta falta de ritmo, aunque al menos no estaba en medio de esos dos. Tomé aire, más por costumbre que como necesidad, y me situé en medio de los dos hermanos.

**- ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que dejaseis de pelearos por un segundo?  
- Díselo a Don Puritano, yo sólo quiero descansar un poco.** – Dijo Ginebra intentado sentarse en el sofá, pero entre el corsé y las botas, lo tenía complicado para conseguir una postura cómoda.  
**- ¡Puritano! –** Fue lo único que logró decir Ronald: La sangre llenaba su rostro y estaba resoplando tan fuerte que me extrañaría que le llegase el oxígeno al cerebro.  
**- Deja que te ayude, Ginebra.** – La tomé en brazos y la ayudé a reclinarse con las piernas en alto.  
**- ¡No toques a mi hermana! –** Ronald intentó apartarme de Ginebra. No tiene tanta fuerza. En cuanto estuvo cómodamente instalada me giré para enfrentarlo.  
**- Ronald, tranquilízate. Te recuerdo que mi novia es Hermione, Ginebra es su amiga y por eso me preocupo porque esté cómoda.** – Le dije en tono calmado – **Tú, como su hermano, deberías ver que le resulta difícil sentarse cómodamente con el corsé y las botas aprisionándola. Tú eres el que tendría que ser el primero en preocuparse por que estuviese bien  
- No intentes darme lecciones de civismo, Malfoy. Le está bien por vestirse de fulana…  
- No sigas por ese camino, Ronald… -** le corté. Ahora comprendía por qué Lucian había huido, si no estuviese en medio de la pista con Hermione en brazos, no tendría modo de resistirse para golpearlo. – **Todos vamos a hacer como que no has dicho nada, ve a tomar algo a la barra y déjalo ya.  
- No te esfuerces, Draco… -** Dijo Ginebra a mis espaldas – **Es un cabezota puritano e hipócrita que no soporta que los demás se diviertan  
- Tú no me ayudes…** - Le protesté.  
**- Bueno, tú me ayudaste a ponerme todo esto –** sonriéndose al ver cómo Ronald me miraba como un maníaco – **Sabes mejor que nadie lo cansada que estoy. Al menos te hecho un cable…  
- ¿O me pones una soga al cuello? **– Deteniendo el puñetazo de Ronald con la mano. **– Quieto, Weasley, te recuerdo que estamos en una fiesta.  
- ¿La ayudaste a vestirse? –** Protestó.  
**- ¿No creerías que puedo ponerme todo esto sola? –** Siguió echando más leña al fuego. **– Por suerte, Lucian estará encantado de quitármelo.  
- ¡Eres una zorra!** – Exclamó Ronald. Tuve que contenerme para no convertir su mano en pulpa dentro de la mía.  
**- Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo…** - susurré entre dientes.  
**- ¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes? –** Protestó intentando acercarse a Ginebra con no buenas intenciones **– Tú te vienes conmigo… -** Frené su brazo cuando intentaba cogerla.  
**- Vete ya, Weasley. No es una orden, es una advertencia. –** Apartándolo con todo el cuidado que fui capaz.  
**- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Draco?** – Dijo Isabel, habría escuchado todo lo que Weasley había dicho. **– Blaise, saca de aquí al pelirrojo.  
- Por supuesto. – **Mi amigo tomó a Ronald de los brazos y lo sacó a rastras, pronto se le unieron Crabe y Goyle para ayudarle.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Preguntó Chang totalmente confusa.  
**- Nada, Cho. Que mi encantador hermano es capaz de sacar de quicio hasta a una piedra.** – Le dijo Ginebra desde el sofá **– Lo siento.  
- Muy probablemente no habría llegado hasta ese límite si no lo hubieses empujado tú, Ginebra** – Reprendiéndola. **– Podías callarte algunos detalles, ¿no crees?  
- La culpa es de él… -** Luchando por ponerse de pie, la ayudé y cuando me miró pude ver el arrepentimiento y el dolor en sus ojos. **– Lo siento, es capaz de sacar lo peor que hay en mí.  
- Tranquila, ya se le pasará.** – Tomé su cintura - **¿Vienes a bailar? Me parece que te vendrá bien para descargar algo de adrenalina. **

Si fuese necesario nombrar a alguien, la reina de la fiesta definitivamente fue Ginebra. Cuando pasamos a música un poco más moderna, se olvidó por completo del dolor de pies y bailó sin cesar. Probablemente tenía un verdadero exceso de adrenalina acumulado. Dimos gracias a que Ronald no había vuelto a entrar al salón, porque si hubiese visto algunos de los movimientos de su hermana en la pista, no ya con Luc o conmigo, sino con algunos de sus ex novios y amigos. Habríamos necesitado de toda nuestra fuerza para detenerlo. Blaise, Lucian y yo creímos estar en el cielo cuando Ginebra sacó a bailar a Isabel y Hermione, escogiendo la canción más sugerente de todas las que aquella noche sonaron.

Ambas se contorsionaban con Hermione en medio, al principio mi hermosa bruja se sintió un poco cohibida, pero pronto se dejó llevar por esas dos. Sus cuerpos meciéndose al ritmo de la música, satén blanco contra cuero rojo y encaje negro. Lo que mi mente necesitaba tras el día que llevaba: Primero una adolescente pervertida me hace proposiciones deshonestas, luego tengo que vestir a una diosa de cuero, una asesina hermosa me mete ideas en la mente acerca de su desnudez, mi novia me tortura con su cuello expuesto y, ahora esto. Soy un vampiro, pero no soy de piedra.

Antes siquiera que terminase el baile los tres salimos disparados hacia nuestras respectivas parejas. No hacía falta que nos pusiésemos de acuerdo, ninguno habría resistido mucho más, ni siquiera Lucian, con su vena masoquista, podía aguantarlo. Tomé a Hermione de la mano y sin más la saqué de la pista, Lucian no se anduvo con chiquitas y tomó a Ginebra en brazos, Isabel y Blaise se enzarzaron en un beso destinado a convencer a la vampira de seguirlo al dormitorio.

**- Por favor… -** Hermione se reía tanto que tuve que frenar mi carrera. **- ¿Dónde está el fuego, cariño?** – Apoyándose en la pared para descansar  
**- Cuando lleguemos a tu cuarto te lo digo.** – Aprisionándola con mi cuerpo y besándola con una parte del deseo que sentía en esos momentos por ella. **– Aunque no sé si sabré ser tan paciente….**

**- ¡RON! –** el grito de Ginebra me detuvo. Miré a Hermione y ella asintió.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el corredor por el que se habían ido al dejar la fiesta. Cuando llegué me encontré con Lucian escudando a Ginebra ante Ronald, sus colmillos al descubierto, en espera para el ataque. Ronald tensaba el arco y apuntaba a mi sire. La flecha no le haría nada a Lucian, tampoco me podría dañar a mí, hace falta mucho más para hacernos daño, pero podría hacerle demasiado daño a Ginebra.

**- ¡Ronald! –** Lo distraje, se giró y dejó de apuntarles. Lucian le quitó el arco en menos de un segundo y lo partió en dos con sus manos.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Mirando los colmillos de Luc. **– Eso no es un disfraz, ¿verdad?  
- Siento llegar tarde.** – Dijo Isabel con la daga en la mano, aunque casi era una espada corta. **– Blaise me entretuvo. –** Miró a su alrededor - **¿Dónde está Hermione, Draco?  
- En otro corredor, ve con ella. Llévate a Ginebra contigo.** – La chica necesitaba calmarse un poco.  
**- ¡De eso nada!** – Esquivando a Isabel y acercándose a nosotros **– Estáis locos si os pensáis que voy a dejar a mi hermano a solas con dos vampiros cabreados.  
- ¿Vampiros? –** Dijo Potter tras nosotros con la varita en alto. Venía acompañado de Lavender y Cho.  
**- Sí, Harry. Son vampiros. Los tres. –** Hermione apareció en el inicio del corredor. **– Ron, no podías dejarlo estar, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Y si lo publicamos en todos los periódicos del país? –** Protesté. **– Porque creo que aún no se han enterado todos de que soy un vampiro, puede que queden uno o dos por ahí.  
- Tranquilízate, Draco.** – Lucian posó su mano en mi hombro.

Estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Se suponía que tenía que permanecer en las sombras, que tenía que evitar que los demás se enterasen de qué era, pero en vez de eso parecía que todos tenían que saberlo. Había sido un error el haber vuelto a Hogwarts, tendría que haber esperado unos años más, quizás un siglo o dos, para que nadie me conociese, que no se acordasen de que existía. Tenía que haberme empecinado en volver tan pronto, no sólo había sido cosa de mis padres el que regresase, yo también quería volver. Echaba de menos el castillo después de veinte años alejado, echaba de menos poder hacer magia sin que nadie me mirase raro por ello o que me lo recriminasen.

Magia. La misma que estaba respondiendo a todas mis emociones de manera totalmente inconsciente. La sentía fluir por mis brazos, deseando salir. De mis manos salían pequeñas chispas de maldiciones y encantamientos contenidos. Todos los magos se apartaron prudentemente, todos salvo Hermione. Ella se acercó a mí, la misma mujer que no me temía como vampiro y que ahora no me iba a temer como hechicero. Alargó su mano para tomar la mía, de inmediato las chispas empezaron a salir de su mano. Pero es normal, parte de su magia está dentro de mí al haber bebido su sangre.

Cerró los ojos y sintió lo mismo que siento yo desde que soy vampiro: la magia libre, sin necesidad de ser canalizada por medio de la varita. Es como un cosquilleo permanente en la base de tu cuello, un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos, una explosión continua dentro de ti. Todo se torna mucho más claro, más sencillo. Los encantamientos no necesitan ser pronunciados, sabes que con sólo pensarlo puede realizarse de inmediato. Pero ella no estaba preparada para todo eso, en cuanto percibió todo esto sus rodillas le fallaron y tuve que cogerla en brazos para que no se cayera.

**- ¿Estás bien, preciosa? –** Le pregunté preocupado.  
**- Sí… -** Asintió **- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
- Magia, cariño… la de los dos. Libre.  
- ¿Cómo lo soportas?** – Preguntó asustada – **Es tan… fuerte.  
- Al principio no había quien estuviese cerca de él, era una verdadera pesadilla.** – Dijo Isabel – **Las cosas volaban por todas partes cuando quería algo, lo que tocaba se convertía en cosas raras.  
- Por eso varios de sus profesores eran vampiros que a su vez habían sido magos y que mantenían su magia, Hermione.** – Le explicó Lucian – **Tenían que ayudarle a controlarlo. –** Suspiró – **Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado… creo que me voy a cama. ¿Vienes querida?** – Tomando la mano de Ginebra – **Queda claro que no voy a beberme a tu hermano.  
- De acuerdo.** – Ella le sonrió **– Draco, vamos a usar tu dormitorio de Slytherin… ya que Isa se ha mudado al de Blaise y tú no lo usas.** – Se encogió de hombros y empezó a irse.  
**- ¿Ginny, no hablarás en serio?** – Potter la miró asombrado **– ¡Es un vampiro! –** Apuntando a Luc con la varita.  
**- Lo sé, Harry.** – Resopló – **Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé. Haz el favor de dejar de apuntarle, ¿quieres?** – Situándose ella frente a Luc - **¡Venga ya! ¿Tú también te vas a poner gilipollas como mi hermano? Hace un mes que estoy con Lucian y no me ha hecho ni un rasguño…  
- Te he mordido un par de veces. –** Añadió mi sire en su oído.  
**- Sí, pero no para hacerme daño precisamente… -** Explicó – **Ni tampoco porque tuvieses hambre, o sed, o como sea que le llames.** – Negando con la cabeza **– El caso es que estoy con él y punto.** – Mirando a Potter, retándolo a que pronunciase un hechizo con ella en medio. Terminó bajando la varita. **– Bien. Así está mejor. ¿Vienes, Isa?  
- No sé, creo que me quedaré un poco más. –** Haciendo girar la daga en su mano.  
**- Isa, tú sabes la contraseña para entrar en la mazmorra y nosotros no…  
- No te preocupes, cariño.** – Dijo Luc tomándola en brazos – **De entrar en ese lugar oscuro ya me ocuparé yo, tú preocúpate de mantener ese enfado, me está encantando. **

Los magos siguieron observándonos estupefactos. No sé qué era lo que les tenía más asombrados, si enterarse de que éramos vampiros o ver cómo la magia corría por mí sin control. Supongo que el ver a Isabel jugando con la daga sobre su palma tampoco era algo que les ayudase a tranquilizarse, pero a ver quién convencía a la Assamita de que Hermione estaba a salvo y de que podía guardar la daga.

**- ¿Mi hermana está liada con un vampiro y tú también? –** Dijo Ronald en un susurro lastimero mirando a Hermione.  
**- Sí, Ron. Pero es verdad lo que ha dicho ella, no nos van a hacer daño. Ninguno de ellos tiene intención de alimentarse de ningún alumno del colegio, ni tampoco de nadie que conozcamos. No digo que sean inofensivos… -** Isabel sujetó la daga y miró a Hermione con una ceja enarcada – **sino que podemos estar tranquilos a ese respecto.  
- Pero… son vampiros, Hermione, beben sangre.  
- Sí, lo sé… Esta noche habéis visto a Draco alimentarse de mi sangre y a Isabel comiendo como vosotros, incluso algunos visteis cómo Lucian repetía varias veces. De todos modos… ya hablaremos más tarde, ahora estoy cansada.** – Me miró **– Draco, llévame a un sitio tranquilo, por favor.  
- Por supuesto, cariño. -** Provoqué una brisa que apagó todas las velas del corredor y me fundí con las sombras.  
**- Fantasma –** Dijo Isabel antes de que desapareciésemos en las sombras.

Aparecimos en mi cámara, en esta ocasión el viaje había sido mucho más corto, pero Hermione pudo vislumbrar a los monstruos del Abismo, incluso me pareció ver a alguno que saludaba con la garra. La dejé sobre la cama y me senté a su lado.

**- Mañana voy a tener un día duro explicándoles a todos que no voy a matarlos. –** Suspiré cansado, reclinándome contra el cabecero.  
**- Lo siento, Draco. Pero no podía permitir que les hicieseis algo.  
- Me iba a limitar a borrar sus recuerdos, nada más.  
- Ya, pero a lo mejor así es mejor.** – La miré escéptico – **No tienes que esconderte tanto, ellos eran mis amigos y probablemente sigan siéndolo ahora que entienden mejor lo que hago contigo.  
- Sí, claro. Potter y Weasley son todo comprensión. –** Dije sarcástico – **Ahora que saben que, en lugar de estar acostándote con uno de sus peores enemigos, mortífago declarado y pesadilla de pasillos, te acuestas con un vampiro, chupasangres y asesino que te tiene bajo algún tipo de influjo para aprovecharse de ti.  
- Vale, de acuerdo. Mañana se lo explicaré de modo que lo entiendan.** – Abrazándose a mí. **– Lo siento.  
- No es culpa tuya, cariño. Es culpa mía por no saber controlarme.  
- Tampoco es que Lucian se haya contenido mucho.  
- Mi sire tiene un gran temperamento, pero no ha matado a nadie… hoy no, por lo menos.  
- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de todo esto un rato?** – Apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho para mirarme. **– No me apetece seguir dándole vueltas a algo que ya no tiene remedio.  
- Bien, porque no me importaría continuar con lo que empezamos en ese corredor camino de tu torre.** – Agachándome para besar sus labios.  
**- Me parece una gran idea.**

Su cuello me había estado volviendo loco toda la noche, ahora podía besarlo, acariciarlo, lamerlo, sus heridas desaparecieron en cuanto mi boca se posó en ellas. Mis manos se deslizaron sobre la tela para recorrer su cuerpo y acariciar su piel con el satén, las suyas se movieron con rapidez para liberarme de mi ropa. Aunque pronto nos olvidamos de la calma, rasgué su vestido con fuerza para poder disfrutar de su piel, hice desaparecer la mía sólo con el pensamiento, no quería más estorbos. En segundos estuvimos unidos una vez más. Todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron en ese instante, sólo existía ella, su cuerpo cálido contra el mío, sus labios ansiosos y su sed de mí. Pero sobre todo que, tras haber sido tentado por tantas mujeres hermosas ese día, el sentimiento de estar con la única que en realidad me importaba.

--------------------------------------------

Supongo que tenéis cientos de preguntas, dudas, comentarios y mucho más… espero conocerlas en cuanto le deis al botoncito de review

Besos,  
Madie.


	15. Revelaciones

_Bueno, un capítulo más. Infinitas gracias a todos los que dejáis review. Pete, te debo un reply con cientos de aclaraciones, pero he estado un poco agobiadilla. Prometo ponerme en cuanto pueda. _

_Este capítulo ante todo se lo dedico a las que tienen aún dudas de los sentimientos del vampiruelo hacia la brujilla._

_Antes de que os pongáis a leer me gustaría pediros una cosa: __**Leed despacio y todas las líneas. **__Me he dado cuenta de que muchas de las dudas que me presentáis están perfectamente claras en cada uno de los capítulos. Si no tenéis tiempo para leerlo de golpe, entonces hacedlo en otro momento, no tengo prisa y el capítulo seguirá ahí para cuando podáis leerlo. No lo voy a borrar._

---------------------------------

En la oscuridad mis ojos ven mejor que los de cualquier otra criatura. Las sombras son mi elemento. Por eso, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, podía apreciar con total nitidez la frescura de la piel de Hermione. Disfrutaba velando su sueño, viendo cómo su cuerpo se movía con el ritmo lento de su respiración. El rostro apoyado sobre sus manos en la almohada, el cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda arqueada, apenas tapada con la sábana, la silueta de sus piernas bajo la tela. Lo único que lamentaba de que estuviese dormida es que no podía ver sus ojos color miel.

Había sido un día muy largo, repleto de tentaciones y agitaciones. Primero los dulces recuerdos de Felicia, más tarde la hermosa Ginebra encarnando la fantasía de cualquier hombre, la angustia de Pansy, la ira de Ronald, el ácido humor de Isabel, tan sólo Lucian me había dejado en paz. Pero sólo Hermione había estado presente en mis pensamientos en todo momento, ella era la razón principal por la que había resistido cada minuto. Si no lo tuviese ya tan claro, el día anterior me habría sacado de dudas: estaba enamorado de esa dulce bruja que dormía en mi cama.

Me apenaba tener que despertarla. Llevaba varias horas observándola en silencio, una estatua que había custodiado su descanso, embelesado por su tranquilidad, su inocencia. Embriagado por el perfume de su piel, embrujado por el sonido de su corazón tranquilo. Aunque el calor que emana de ella me lo recuerda en todo momento, a veces no puedo evitar querer olvidarme de que es humana. En ocasiones desearía que fuese como yo, aunque sé que eso me destrozaría. No quiero condenarla a la oscuridad cuando ella es toda luz, su inocencia desaparecería con el primer sorbo de sangre que tomase, su pureza de corazón se esfumaría. Y sin embargo seguiría amándola. Por mucho que disfrute con la paz que me da verla dormir, me gustaría que no necesitase perder el tiempo en descansar o en comer. Mi deseo de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella me está convirtiendo en lo que mi sire tanto ha deseado, que sea más diurno. No me molesta tanto la luz del sol como antes, porque sé que ella estará allí conmigo.

Tiene que comer. Pronto será hora de cenar. Me agacho hasta que mi rostro está frente al suyo para poder besar sus labios con suavidad, se curvan en una sonrisa y pronto reaccionan. Una mano acaricia mi rostro y siento el calor contra mi piel, un gemido sale de nuestras gargantas, me rindo a ella. Sube sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarme, no desea despertarse todavía, no quiere abrir los ojos aún. Sabe que siempre responderé a sus deseos, sobre todo si implican tenerla tan cerca de mí. Me abandono a sus caricias, sintiendo cada roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel como descargas eléctricas que me recorren por completo, su lengua desciende por mi pecho trazando el camino a mi perdición. Sé lo que desea y no puedo negárselo, ningún hombre sería capaz de hacerlo. Los diminutos besos, con los que se acerca a su objetivo final, me arrancan jadeos involuntarios. Su sonrisa, sus dientes, su lengua relamiéndose por sus labios, sólo esa visión es suficiente para hacerme perder el control. Y aún así hago caso y me dejo caer sobre mi espalda cuando ella me empuja.

Sí, el poderoso vampiro se convierte en el siervo de la frágil humana, porque ella es lo único que le permite seguir viviendo día tras día.

El primer paso de su tortura es seguir con esos besos efímeros que me hacen anhelar más, cuando al fin usa su lengua para recorrerme, creo morir, mas ella no va a detenerse ahí. Sus labios me rodean, descendiendo con lentitud, prolongando mi martirio. Todo mi cuerpo quiere moverse y reaccionar, pero mi mente no lo permite: ella no lo desea. Cuando sus dientes me arañan con atormentadora suavidad, mis labios forman su nombre con la esperanza de detenerla, mas nada de lo que diga va a alejarla de allí. Aprieto con fuerza mis dientes, mis colmillos totalmente expuestos, la cadencia de sus caricias me obliga a asirme a la cama o no seré capaz de mantener mi intención de permitirle seguir, cada célula de mi cuerpo la desea, mis brazos ansían rodearla, mi pecho anhela tener su corazón latiendo contra él y mis labios desean recorrer su cuello antes de que mi lengua vuelva a disfrutar de su sangre. Mis dedos, ya convertidos en garras, se aferran a la cama en el último instante en que, el poco control que aún me queda, se concentra en no levantarme.

Me mira triunfante. Pero ahora ya estoy libre, nada me retiene. Salvo el poco tiempo que me ha dejado para poder compensar ese maravilloso despertar que me ha proporcionado. La tomo en brazos y la sumerjo en el estanque, pienso demostrarle lo útil que puede llegar a ser el no necesitar respirar.

**- Te has perdido la cena por mi culpa. –** Le digo al emerger del agua, antes de que me tome del cuello para fundirse en un prolongado beso.  
**- Me da igual. –** Trepando hasta situarse sobre mí.  
**- Hermione, tienes que… -** callándome con sus labios, rodeándome con sus piernas.  
**- Después. –** Dijo con urgencia.

------------------------------

Localicé a Isabel sentada con Zabini en el comedor casi desierto, me acerqué a ellos con tranquilidad, sin dejar que mis emociones se trasluciesen en mi rostro. Sin embargo ella me miró directamente a los ojos y supo perfectamente ver a través de la máscara sonriente que era mi cara. Blaise se giró al ver que la atención de ella se centraba en otra cosa que no era él, se levantó sonriente y creo que iba a decirme algo. Pasé a su lado sin prestarle atención, mi objetivo era ella. Con rapidez saqué la daga del bolsillo y la clavé en la mesa frente a ella, con tanta fuerza que la empuñadura tocó la madera.

**- Ahora. En los límites del bosque. No te olvides de tu espada. –** Salí del comedor, dejando a un sorprendido Blaise y a una complacida y sonriente Isabel.

Pronto escuché sus pasos tras los míos, los tacones de Isabel y los zapatos italianos de Zabini, me extrañó escuchar también los pasos torpes de Longbottom y el danzar caótico de Lovegood. No me había parado a mirar si estaban allí cuando lancé mi desafío a la Assamita.

**- ¿Dónde está Hermione, Draco?** – Preguntó Isa, notaba la preocupación en su voz. **– Si ambos estamos aquí, su seguridad está comprometida.  
- Está en mi refugio. No puede salir de allí y nadie, aparte de Luc, puede entrar. – **Respondí sereno mientras me quitaba la capa y la tiraba al suelo.  
**- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que está a salvo allí? –** Protestó comenzando a enfadarse.  
**- Tiene a dos monstruos del Abismo haciendo guardia en la entrada –** mirándola de reojo con una media sonrisa en mis labios **– Compadezco al que intente entrar. –** Me deshice de los zapatos y de la camisa. Escuché un suspiro de admiración y entonces me giré para ver a los espectadores.

Parece ser que mi arranque de ira me había ofrecido un público más que nutrido para lo que me proponía. Blaise, Pansy, Longbottom, Potter, Lovegood, Brown, Chang e incluso los dos hermanos Weasley. Isabel me observaba con los brazos cruzados, tranquila y relajada, aunque no mostraba ninguna sonrisa. Suspiré fastidiado, no se entregaría a la pelea si no confiaba en la seguridad de Hermione. Ella no se fiaba de los monstruos. Yo tampoco me habría fiado si no hubiese recibido aquella nota de su puño y letra. Asentí y me adentré en el bosque por un instante.

Las sombras me rodearon una vez más, aparecí en mi cámara. Los monstruos estaban apostados en la entrada del dormitorio. Ella me lanzó una mirada furiosa desde la cama. Estaba enfadada y con razón. Tras haberle hecho el amor unas cuantas veces la había dejado sola en la cámara de Slytherin, sin posibilidad de salir y con dos centinelas poco habladores. La tomé en brazos sin decirle nada y volví al bosque. Algunos exclamaron cuando me vieron volver con Hermione en brazos, Potter y Ronald se complacieron de ver que ella estaba enfadada conmigo.

**- Exijo una explicación. –** Me dijo en cuanto la posé en el suelo.  
**- Y yo exijo una compensación. –** Le dije, como única respuesta.  
**- Mira que eres capullo, inglés.** – Se reía Isabel, ya había sacado su espada. **- ¿Dónde está la tuya?** – Haciendo cantar el acero en sus manos. **- ¿O te vas a enfrentar a mí sólo con tus manos?** – Hice caso omiso de sus risas mientras iba hacia uno de los árboles cercanos - **¿Vas a llevar hasta el final tus celos o sólo hasta la primera sangre?** – Saqué la espada del otro lado del árbol. **- ¿Una katana? Pensé que al menos traerías el gladius.** – Se encogió de hombros.  
**- Isa, que esté tan enfadado que sea capaz de matarte, no implica que haya perdido todas las neuronas de mi cerebro… -** mirándola sonriente mientras desenvainaba la hoja **– Pensé que te gustaría mi elección. Será divertido ver cómo respondes con tu cimitarra. –** Haciendo que la hoja cantase mientras daba vueltas a la empuñadura en mi mano. - **¿Preparada para que te de una buena paliza?  
- ¿En tus sueños?** – Dejando de jugar con la espada y situándose frente a mí, calmada. Sin dejar ver que estaba empezando a calcular cada uno de mis pasos.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos. Ambos estábamos midiendo todo lo que nos rodeaba, el espacio de maniobra, la resistencia del acero, el viento, los espectadores, todo. Evidentemente tenía que ser yo quien iniciase el ataque, puesto que era quien la había retado. Aquello me daba una gran desventaja pues ella era quien me había enseñado cada uno de los movimientos que realizaría. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era un ataque frontal y a partir de ahí reaccionar poco a poco hasta poder encontrar un punto flaco en su defensa, ella sabía perfectamente como bloquearme e impedir que me acercase más de lo que iba a permitirme, pero confiaba encontrar algún resquicio que me permitiese obtener lo que tanto deseaba.

**- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te dejes llevar por tus emociones en un ataque?** – Preguntó cuando detuvo mi hoja con la suya.  
**- ¿Quién dice que me esté dejando llevar?** – Dándole una patada en el estómago, girando sobre una pierna para descargar otro ataque con su cuello como objetivo.  
**- ¿Lo mal que calculas? –** Deteniendo una vez más mi acero con el suyo y encajándome un puñetazo en las costillas.  
**- Hoy no nos contendremos.** – Sonreí. Desplacé hasta mi espalda la hoja para detener el embate de la suya contra mi cuello, pero eso me dejó a merced de su rodilla, me golpeó con fuerza la espalda, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.  
**- Por mí, perfecto.** – No me permitió levantarme y amagó contra mi cuello una vez más, rodé por el suelo para evitar la decapitación, una y otra vez evitó que me levantase - **¿Nos hemos levantado hoy con instintos suicidas? –** En ese momento detuve con la katana la caída de su cimitarra sobre mi cuerpo, pero ella sacó de la espalda otra más y con todas sus fuerzas la descargó contra mí.  
**- Siento decepcionarte. –** Mi pié se interpuso en el camino de la hoja, lanzándola con fuerza, lejos de su mano. Me revolví de modo que pudiese al menos ponerme de rodillas y saqué el wakizashi del bolsillo, igual que la daga con la que la había desafiado, usando las sombras a mi favor. Pero no pude usarlo porque su pié volvió a impactar en mi cara, lanzándome de espaldas contra el suelo una vez más.  
**- Me imagino que no quieres ser tan mediocre delante de los que te conocen.** – Concediéndome una ligera tregua mientras recogía la otra arma, la aproveché para incorporarme. - **¿No te cansas de acabar siempre en el suelo?  
- No me refería a eso, Isa.** – Arrojándole el wakizashi con fuerza, mientras lo esquivaba, cargué contra ella. Me bloqueó con esfuerzo con la hoja de su izquierda y no pudo evitar el codazo que le di en la cara. No le di tregua alguna y liberé mi hoja para volver a atacarla, esta vez el golpe iba contra su espalda, desprotegida. **– Me he levantado con instintos homicidas y no suicidas.** – La otra cimitarra apareció sobre su cabeza, deteniendo mi katana a duras penas. Mi rodilla dio contra su estómago. Retrocedió un paso y aproveché para intentar clavar la hoja directamente en su abdomen.  
**- ¿Al fin te has enterado? –** Esquivándola con dificultad con una de sus cimitarras y retrocediendo una vez más – **Mira que estás lento.** – Descargó con toda su fuerza un golpe dirigido a mi hombro que no me molesté en detener. **– Tramposo.** – Protestó entre dientes al ver cómo su hoja se partía.  
**- Te dije que no iba a contenerme.**

A partir de ese momento ella y yo nos enzarzamos en un baile mortal. Ya no éramos maestro y alumno, sino que dos espadachines luchando cada uno por matar o dejar incapacitado al otro. El acero entrechocaba una y otra vez, llenando con su sonido nuestros oídos. Ella se centraba en impedir que mis hojas se hundiesen en su cuerpo mientras intentaba golpearme una y otra vez, no quería perder la única cimitarra que le quedaba. No podía atacarme con ella, se partiría igual que la otra porque no podía atravesar mi piel, por lo que intentaba desarmarme por todos los medios.

Las frases ingeniosas y las pullas habían quedado olvidadas. Isabel requería de toda su concentración para impedir que mi katana cercenase alguno de sus miembros o mi wakizashi se adentrase en su cuerpo. Como asesina estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no tener que defender su propia vida, a ser ella la que dispusiese de la ventaja, tanto táctica como de fuerza. En su interior estaba maldiciéndose por ser tan buena maestra. Porque a mí no me puede amedrentar, no me puede arañar siquiera, en ese momento no la temía en absoluto. Todo lo contrario: sabía que era débil comparada conmigo.

Aunque también necesitaba concentrarme, impedir que la ira me consumiese, dejarme llevar sería contraproducente. Tenía que mantenerme frío, calmado. No podía permitir que la furia me consumiese para no cometer errores. Cada movimiento estaba destinado a encontrar aquel punto flaco en su defensa, en buscar su piel, su sangre. Y al fin lo encontré.

En tres movimientos la tendría a mi merced. Contuve mi excitación al darme cuenta, no podía dejar que ella se diese cuenta. Detuvo la katana con la cimitarra sobre su cabeza, acompañó el giro de las hojas para impedir que se clavase en su costado pero aproveché ese instante para hundir el wakizashi en su abdomen hasta la empuñadura. Me miró sorprendida en una mueca de dolor, no estaba acostumbrada a fallar.

**- No vuelvas a acercarte a Hermione, Isa.** – Susurré en su oído **– Es mía.  
- No vuelvas a dejarla sola.** – Sonriéndome a pesar de todo.  
**- Es un error que no pienso cometer dos veces, tenlo claro.  
- Lo mismo digo. – **Dejando caer la cimitarra y llevando una mano a la empuñadura que sobresalía de su estómago. **- ¿Satisfecho?  
- Por ahora. –** Alejándome de ella para recoger mi ropa y envainar la katana.  
**- ¡Isa!** – Gritó Blaise corriendo hacia ella.  
- **¡No!** – Le gritó ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviese. **- ¡Draco, que no se me acerque!  
- ¡Mierda! –** Me había olvidado por completo de todos los magos que nos rodeaban, Isa había gastado mucha sangre durante nuestro duelo y estaría hambrienta. Me acerqué a toda velocidad a mi amigo y lo detuve con la mayor delicadeza posible – **Tienes que dejarla sola.** – Me giré a la Assamita – **Métete en el bosque ahora mismo.** – Ella asintió y se adentró en el bosque, aunque antes se arrancó la hoja y la tiró cerca de mis cosas. **– Blaise, déjala, luego irá contigo.  
- ¡Está herida, cabrón! –** Blaise intentó golpearme y sostuve sus brazos para que no se hiciese daño. **- ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería!  
- ¡Está bien, idiota! –** Empujándolo hacia los otros. **– Sólo necesita sangre.  
- ¿Qué? –** Me miró sin comprender.  
-** Ha gastado mucha sangre al intentar vencerme y ahora va a gastar más para curarse. Tiene que cazar.** – Le expliqué tranquilo. **– Si vas tras ella, te matará. No porque esté totalmente sedienta, sino porque eres un bocado mucho más apetecible que un oso o un lobo. –** Sonriéndome, lo cogí del brazo y lo llevé con Pansy. **– Voy a terminar de recoger mis cosas. -** Sentía sus miradas en mi espalda y escuchaba sus cuchicheos.

_**- ¿Ha dicho que Isabel va a comerse un oso?**_ – Preguntó Lovegood.  
_**- Sí, Luna. –**_ Respondió Hermione en tono tranquilo. – _**Son vampiros, ella necesita sangre y por eso se ha metido en el bosque, va a cazar para alimentarse.  
- No puedo creer lo que he visto.**_ – Decía Potter, casi sin respiración.  
_**- ¿Os fijasteis cómo se partió la espada de Isa cuando dio contra Draco? –**_ Preguntó emocionada Ginebra. _**- ¡Ha sido total!  
- ¡Más bien bestial!**_ – Protestó Zabini.  
- _**Y tú intentaste partirle la cara ayer, Ron.**_ – Comentó Longbottom en un suspiro. _**– Menos mal que se contuvo, ¿no?  
- Han prometido que no iban a hacerle daño a ningún alumno.**_ – Explicó Ginebra.  
_**- Lo que no entiendo es… que la otra vez parecía distinto. –**_ Comentó Lovegood. – _**No sólo porque no tenían armas sino porque tenían otra actitud, parecía de verdad que estaban jugando.  
- Sí, Luna. Hoy ha sido diferente. –**_ Aceptó Hermione. – _**Hoy Draco estaba enfadado con Isabel.  
- ¿Por qué?**_ – Preguntó Blaise, enfadado. _**– Cuando vino al comedor me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado, pero no se me ocurrió que hasta el punto de querer acabar con ella.  
- No puedo explicártelo, Blaise.  
- Un momento… ¿Has dicho que son vampiros? –**_ Preguntó Longbottom a medida que me acercaba, olía su miedo.  
_**- Sí.**_ – Respondió Hermione escueta, mirándome tranquila. Sentada en la hierba.  
**- ¿Tenías que herirla de esa manera, cachorro?** – Protestó Lucian tras ellos. **– Va a estar muy cabreada contigo durante una temporada.  
- ¡Luc! –** Ginebra saltó a sus brazos.  
**- Hola, preciosa. –** Abrazándola sin dejar de mirarme. - **¿Ya estás más calmado?** – Me preguntó.  
**- Sí. –** Respondí lacónico, con la mandíbula apretada. No estaba calmado en absoluto.  
**- Creo que será mejor que me lleve a los niños a tomar algo mientras te tranquilizas un poco.** – Sonriéndole a Ginebra - **¿Tomamos un té con pastas como tanto os gusta a los ingleses? Los que tengan preguntas encontrarán las respuestas si me siguen. –** Cogiendo a Blaise del brazo y tirando de él. **– Tú no te separes de mí que te veo las intenciones de ir tras ella.  
- ¿Usted también es un vampiro? –** Preguntó Longbottom temblando de miedo.  
**- Sí, pequeño, pero no tengas miedo, hace mucho tiempo que superé las ansias de sangre.** – Le respondió sonriente mi sire – **Ahora sólo bebo en circunstancias especiales, ¿verdad, Ginebra?** – Ella se sonrojó ligeramente en respuesta. **– Mi tentadora pelirroja. –** Guiñándole un ojo.

Mi sire se los llevó a todos y pronto quedamos Hermione y yo solos. Me miraba con calma. No se había movido de donde estaba sentada. Sin embargo podía saber por la adrenalina que emanaba de ella que estaba enfadada conmigo. Precisamente esa calma, esa tranquilidad, era lo que me impedía tranquilizarme a mí. Me arrodillé frente a ella, sentándome sobre mis talones y dejando las armas a mi lado. No dejó de observarme en todo momento, parecía que esperase el momento oportuno para hablar. Durante un tiempo estuvimos quietos, mirándonos el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

**- ¿Y si no hubiese sido Isabel? –** Preguntó. **- ¿Y si no hubiese sido un vampiro?  
- Precisamente porque ha sido un vampiro, porque ha sido ella. –** Le contesté tranquilo. **– Ella sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía cuál sería mi reacción al darme cuenta.  
- ¿Desde cuando? – **Siguió preguntando.  
**- Desde el día siguiente a mi vuelta.  
- ¿Por qué has esperado tanto?  
- Por ti. Esperaba que lo reconocieses en algún momento.  
- No es justo, Draco. Yo no puedo resarcirme como tú.  
- Tampoco lo harías.  
- ¿En serio?** – Riéndose sarcástica - **¿De verdad te crees que no desearía lanzarle un sinfín de cruciatus a todas con las que te has acostado durante esos quince días?  
- No lo harías. No está en tu naturaleza. Pero si crees que eso te hará sentirte mejor… **- me encogí de hombros. – **Podemos pedirle a Tony que nos haga un tour en navidades para que te des el gusto.  
- No seas idiota.** – Bufó, perdiendo la seriedad que había intentado mantener hasta el momento. **- ¿Se pondrá bien?  
- ¿Tanto te preocupa? –** Pregunté con los ojos entornados.  
**- Sí, es mi guardaespaldas. ¿Recuerdas? –** Respondió intentando contener el enfado.  
**- Se pondrá bien, por la noche estará como nueva.  
- No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiese sido un humano?  
- No pensé que hiciese falta responder.** – Sonreí con frialdad. **– Estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.  
- Sigo sin comprenderlo, Draco. Yo tengo una excusa: estaba hecha un asco por tu culpa e Isa se compadeció de mí. Tú estabas bien. Yo no tengo ningún efecto sobre ti.  
- En eso te equivocas, Hermione. Nuestros mordiscos son adictivos y vuestra sangre también lo es para nosotros. Además, ya te lo dije cuando me lo preguntaste: quería borrarte.  
- Yo también, aunque llegó un momento en que quería simplemente morir.** – Dijo en un susurro, mirando al suelo. Me moví con rapidez y en un segundo estaba abrazándola.  
**- No digas eso, cariño.** – Susurré en su oído, besando su cabello y acercándola contra mi pecho. **– No pienso volver a dejarte, nunca más.  
- ¿En serio? –** Alzando su cabeza para mirarme, arqueando su magnífico cuello para mí.  
**- Nada puede hacer que me separe de ti. –** Besando sus labios con delicadeza. **- Nada puede borrarte de mi mente o mi corazón.** – Descendiendo con mis besos por su garganta – **Estaré unido a ti eternamente.** – Sintiendo sus dedos hundirse en mi cabello.  
**- No es verdad… -** jadeó entre mis brazos, tiró de mi cabeza y me obligó a mirarla. **– Algún día moriré.-** Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
**- Y yo moriré contigo.** – Besando sus lágrimas mientras me tendía en la hierba húmeda, arrastrándola conmigo. **– Porque no me interesa una eternidad sin ti.** – Saboreando su boca de nuevo.  
**- No puedes morir, Draco.** – Acomodándose sobre mi cuerpo, amoldándose perfectamente a mí. **– Eres inmortal.  
- Lucian puede matarme si así se lo pido. Igual que me ha dado la vida, puede arrebatármela. –** Abrazándola con fuerza, queriendo fundirme con ella.

No dijimos nada más. Nuestros cuerpos hablaron por nosotros. Ella me mostró una vez más que era mía, que su cuerpo y su sangre me pertenecían. Yo le mostré que no existía nada más en el mundo que ella para mí. Al principio con ternura y lentitud, sin cesar de acariciarnos y besarnos. Como si de ese modo nos dijésemos que el tiempo era nuestro, que nada podía importarnos más que sentir al otro con cada centímetro de piel. Pero pronto la urgencia se hizo con nuestros movimientos, la violencia del combate, de recordarnos que en realidad el tiempo se escapaba de nuestras manos. La certeza de que la muerte rondaba a nuestro alrededor.

Y entonces lo sentí. Se introdujo en mi mente a pesar de estar concentrado en ese momento en el cuerpo de Hermione, de sentir cómo me rodeaba por completo. La certeza de que no estábamos solos, de que éramos observados. El aroma era distinto a todos los del castillo, era ajeno a nosotros. Apestaba a un vampiro desconocido. Mi mente fue capaz, a duras penas, de dividir su atención entre Hermione y ese fisgón. Con calculado cuidado dirigí mi mano hasta el wakizashi que descansaba cerca de nosotros, desenvainándolo bajo el cuerpo de Hermione con suma lentitud, evitando que ella notase la frialdad del acero en su espalda y que se escuchase el susurro de la hoja al deslizarse por la vaina, haciéndolo coincidir con nuestros jadeos. En cuanto tuve localizado al espía lo arrojé con fuerza, en breve escuché el sonido del hueso fracturado, Hermione me miró aterrorizada.

**- ¿Qué ha sido eso?** – Preguntó aferrándose a mí.  
**- Un intruso.** – Gemí antes de apoderarme de nuevo de sus labios. La interrupción había enardecido mi deseo de ella, el olor de la sangre me urgía. **– Luego me ocuparé de él. –** Afianzando mis brazos en la tierra, impidiendo así que mi necesidad de ella pudiese hacerme perder el control y dañarla. **– Ahora tengo algo más importante entre mis manos.** – Provocando con mis movimientos que su atención se centrase únicamente en mí.

Pero había sido mucho esperar el que aquel maldito fisgón estuviese solo. Tenía que ser aquel el momento escogido para atacar por primera vez el castillo: Al atardecer, por lo que no disponía de mi mejor arma; tras una batalla encarnizada con Isabel, por lo que no estaba allí para darme apoyo; sin mi sire, que se había ido con todos los magos que conocían nuestro secreto; para colmo mientras le hacía el amor a mi novia. Definitivamente, no había un momento más inoportuno que aquel.

**- Cariño.** – Susurré en su oído. **– Necesito que hagas una cosa y que no pienses en las consecuencias posibles, quiero que me obedezcas de inmediato.** – Tomé su varita y la puse en su mano antes de levantarme **- ¡Corre!**

Vi la indecisión en su rostro y también vi el miedo. Casi estábamos rodeados por al menos diez hombres, todos ellos ghoules de alguno de los vampiros a los que había enfadado. Sirvientes fieles que, a través de la sangre de sus amos, disponían de parte de sus poderes, como el de burlar a la muerte.

**- Señor Malfoy, Monseñor Monçada desea hablar con usted, sería una lástima si no viniese voluntariamente con nosotros.** – Dijo uno de ellos, apuntaba a Hermione con un revolver – **Además, no creo que esté en posición de discutir los términos.  
- ¿Draco? –** Preguntó Hermione a mis espaldas.  
**- Al suelo.**

La empujé con todo el cuidado que fui capaz, tomé la katana y todo empezó. Mi cuerpo muerto no puede producir adrenalina, pero mi sangre tiene encerrados los suficientes trucos como para poder acabar con cada uno de mis contrincantes sin necesidad de poner en peligro la vida de Hermione. La velocidad se apropió de mí, dejé de estar al lado de Hermione y aparecí frente al que había apuntado su arma contra ella, la espada ya estaba desenvainada, corté sus brazos con un solo movimiento, el siguiente separó su tronco de sus piernas. En menos de una décima de segundo estaba tras otro de los atacantes, el chorro de sangre quedó suspendido a mi alrededor en cuanto partí su cuerpo en dos. Los alaridos estaban congelados en el tiempo, sus cuerpos aún unidos, la sangre en suspensión, me movía con tal velocidad que el tiempo parecía detenido.

Pronto sentí la sed, la bestia intentando dominarme, pidiéndome que desgarrase sus gargantas, exigiéndome la sangre derramada. Pero Hermione seguía allí, no podía dejarme llevar, tenía que contenerme. La espada se detuvo cuando intenté descuartizar a uno de los que llevaba un chaleco antibalas. Abandoné el arma y mis manos se transformaron en garras: Tenía que eliminarlos a todos antes de detenerme, no podía frenarme en ese instante. Si dejaba a uno solo con vida, la de Hermione correría peligro. Desgarré con furia sus cuerpos, las garras eran mucho mejores que el acero, mi fuerza y mi resistencia era infinitamente superior a la de una hoja, pero aquella manera de atacarles no me estaba ayudando a controlarme. Cada vez crecía con mayor fuerza el deseo de su sangre, no cualquier sangre, no era el insípido líquido del que tenía que alimentarme en el bosque, tampoco era la ambrosía que corría por las venas de Hermione, pero era sangre humana, enriquecida durante siglos por la sangre de un vampiro.

Me detuve en cuanto cada uno de los atacantes estuvieron eliminados, miré a Hermione. Acababa de cometer una masacre a su alrededor, su cuerpo estaba salpicado de sangre, igual que el mío, sin embargo ella me estaba mirando sin comprender nada. Vi el miedo en sus ojos, lo olí a través de cada uno de sus poros, no quise analizar si yo era el causante de ese miedo. No podía intentar racionalizar nada en ese momento.

**- Hermione… -** Susurré cerrando los ojos, sabía que estaban rojos por la sed de sangre, el frenesí del cazador que estaba intentando contener dentro de mí - **¡Corre!  
- Pero… -** Ella dudaba, su temor era tan invitador, su miedo me estaba incitando.  
**- No intentes pensar, te lo ruego… ¡Corre!**

En ese instante otro jugador se acercaba. Corría con una increíble rapidez, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo a su paso. Me giré para enfrentarme también a ese nuevo enemigo, pero no era otro que Isabel. Con un rápido vistazo se hizo cargo de la situación, me esquivó y tomó a Hermione en brazos, sin dejar de correr hacia el castillo. Sabía que no iba a perseguirla. No teniendo que recoger el resultado de mi masacre. ¿Y por qué no? Para darme un delicioso aperitivo con aquello que había quedado. Ahora no estaba Hermione por lo que no necesitaba contenerme.

-----------------------------------------------------

Volví al castillo tras haber incinerado los restos. Me sentía tan bien que sólo me puse los pantalones y llevaba toda mi ropa en una mano, las armas en la otra. Caminaba descalzo pensando en que no podía quejarme del día que había tenido. Para desayunar mi novia me había ofrecido su garganta mientras hacíamos el amor, me había vengado de la vampira que se había acostado con ella durante mi ausencia, volví a hacerle el amor a mi novia en mitad de los campos verdes del otoño, tuve una batalla con unos cuantos ghoules y me di un festín con su sangre. Me sonreí al pensar en enviarle una nota de agradecimiento a Monçada, hacía tiempo que no bebía una sangre tan sabrosa, había sido un magnífico cambio en mi dieta.

Me encontré en las escaleras con Hermione, Isabel y Lucian. Los dos vampiros me miraban con desconfianza, probablemente estaban allí para impedir que la atacase y ella estaba allí para saber si me encontraba bien. Supongo que había hecho bien en darme un baño en el lago antes de volver, la visión que le había ofrecido antes no era muy civilizada.

**- La próxima vez que te vayas a zampar a unos ghoules, avísame.** – Masculló Isabel, visiblemente molesta porque ella había tenido que contentarse con las reservas del zoo privado de Hagrid.  
**- Lo siento, fue un regalo sorpresa de Monçada.** – Me encogí de hombros – **Y me temo que no habrían aparecido si tú hubieses estado allí**. – Sonriéndome y guiñándole un ojo. **- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?  
- No. –** Respondió en voz baja. Me alarmé y subí las escaleras en un suspiro.  
**- ¿Te han herido?** – Intentando buscar el aroma de su sangre a su alrededor, para descartar una herida sangrante.  
**- No, no me han herido.** – Me miró - **¿Qué has hecho, Draco? ¿Tenías que matarlos a todos?  
- ¿Querías que hiciese algún rehén para interrogarlo?** – Pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- ¡No!** – Exclamó horrorizada. **– Lo que quería es que no tuvieses que matarlos.  
- Sí claro… ¿y qué más?** – Me reí – **¿Crees que las armas que llevaban eran sólo un adorno? A mí no me podían hacer daño pero a ti sí.  
- Eres un mago, sabes que hay muchas maneras de detener a un contrincante… -** protestó - **¡Y tú ni siquiera necesitas la varita para hacer magia!  
- De acuerdo, la próxima vez tú te encargas de esquivar las balas mientras yo preparo el té.** – Resoplé. **– Supongo que no vas a darme las gracias por salvarte la vida, ¿no?  
- ¿Cuándo has cometido semejante atrocidad ante mis ojos?** – Me miró furiosa.  
- **Hermione, lo siento.** – Adelantando una mano para acariciar su rostro.  
**- ¡No me toques!** – Apartando mi mano de un manotazo y saliendo como una exhalación hacia el vestíbulo.  
**- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte ahora!** – Rugí furioso tras ella. La detuve antes de que entrase en el castillo, tirando de ella hacia mí y besándola con verdadera ira – **Soy un vampiro, ¿te acuerdas? Todo a mi alrededor es sangre, muerte y destrucción. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te des cuenta de que no todo es sexo y diversión conmigo, cariño.  
- ¿Y si no me gusta esa parte de ti?** – Protestó mirándome con furia - **¿Y si no quiero que te dediques a masacrar a todo aquel que se ponga en medio? ¿Por qué me pediste que corriese antes? ¿Ibas a matarme a mí también?  
- No. No quería que me vieses beber su sangre, creí que era más que suficiente con que me hubiese visto descuartizándolos, pero me parece que fue un error.** – Pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, aprisionándola contra la puerta para susurrarle **– Tendría que haberte dejado ver esa parte de mí, la sed, al animal, la bestia que vive en mí y que sólo quiere sangre. Siento decirte, amor mío, que ya es tarde para ti.** – Volviendo a besarla con fuerza, sin importarme sus protestas y sus vanos intentos de alejarme.** – Ahora eres completamente mía, ni siquiera tú vas a mantenerme alejado de ti. Hace mucho que perdiste la posibilidad de librarte de mí.** – Me aparté de ella lo suficiente como para que pudiese escapar. **– Lo siento, cariño. Pero esa es la realidad.** – Me giré hacía los dos vampiros que habían presenciado la escena. **– Isabel, cuídate de que vaya a su dormitorio. Lucian, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.**

Cuando llegué a la cámara con mi sire dejé las ropas a un lado y me metí en el estanque. Una parte de mí se sentía fatal por lo que le acababa de hacer a Hermione, pero ver su rechazo me había vuelto loco. Creí que volvería a encerrarse, a negarme el acceso a su dormitorio y no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a ocurrir. La necesitaba mucho más que a la sangre, era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, que me ataba a la realidad.

**- Me asombras, Draco.** – Escuché a mi sire tras de mí, riéndose – **Jamás había visto a un antediluviano perder los estribos de ese modo por una simple humana.  
- Quizás… -** Saliendo del agua, furioso **– Porque no tengo la edad que se espera de alguien con mi antigüedad de sangre, porque soy un maldito neófito que está enamorado como un imbécil de esa bruja. –** Encarándome con Lucian.- **Y quizás tenga razón Julia: Porque soy un asqueroso posesivo del demonio que no puede soportar que otra persona se atreva siquiera a tocarla.**  
**- Relájate, cachorro.** – Me miraba midiéndome, con la misma cautela con la que me había observado en las escaleras. – **Yo no soy Isabel, necesitas algo más que una espadita para hacerme daño.  
- Al menos tú no te lanzaste sobre ella durante mi ausencia.** – Suspiré llevando mis manos a mis sienes, intentando relajarme.  
**- Sabes que Isa no lo hizo con mala intención. Es más, me extraña que hayas sido capaz de encontrar un punto flaco en su defensa.  
- Creo que me ha dejado ganar, como siempre. Las cimitarras ni siquiera estaban envenenadas. –** Dejándome caer contra la pared. **– Tienes que hablar con tu amigo Monçada, Luc. No puede volver a enviar a sus secuaces al castillo.  
- Creo que en esta ocasión hablaré con Vikos, es mucho más razonable a veces que Ambrosio. – **Lo miré sorprendido. Sasha Vikos era uno de los vampiros más violentos y el que más masacres había cometido, tras Vlad Tepes, en los países bálticos. **– Sí, no le gusta perder ghoules de manera estúpida, recuerda que para él es todo un arte. No quería llamarle la atención sobre ti todavía, pero visto que Ambrosio no puede resistir sus ansias por tenerte, tendré que hablar con Sasha. –** Se reía – **No pensé que tener un chiquillo fuese a provocarme este sinfín de conflictos políticos.  
- La verdad es que sólo te he traído problemas… -** Me reí con él.  
**- No te preocupes, mi vida estaba siendo muy aburrida últimamente. –** Guiñándome un ojo **– Ahora tengo muchos entretenimientos: las luchas políticas, las finanzas, mis sobrinas, tus magos, tus profesores… No sé cómo no se me ocurrió crear a un vástago antes.  
- ¿Por qué tenías miedo de que se volviese contra ti y quisiese matarte para apoderarse de todo lo que tienes?** – Le pregunté con sorna.  
**- Sí, esa es una buena razón.** – Me sonrió – **Pero tú no vas a hacerlo. Tu querida Hermione no te lo va a permitir.  
- Ya, eso si consigo que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.** – Levantándome del suelo y metiéndome en el dormitorio para volver a vestirme – **Por cierto, ¿qué hacías antes de crearme para entretenerte?  
- Tenía mis finanzas y a mis sobrinas.** – Se encogió de hombros – **¡Ah! Y esperar a que el maldito de Caín se decidiese a despertarse para zampármelo de una vez por todas.  
- ¿De verdad quieres ocupar el puesto de Caín?** – Le pregunté abrochándome la camisa.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Sonriendo de manera maliciosa **– Es lo que siempre he deseado: convertirme en el origen de todo mal.  
- ¿Por qué? –** Le pregunté intrigado.  
**- Porque puedo.**

Definitivamente mi sire me da miedo. Tener al Señor de las Sombras como maestro no es que sea igual que un cursillo de verano, pero escucharle decir que va a aniquilar al Primer Vampiro sólo por el placer de hacerlo, por demostrarse a sí mismo que no hay nadie más poderoso que él, me provoca escalofríos hasta a mí. Pero así es Lucian: encantadoramente hermoso y caballeroso cuando quiere y un cabrón despiadado sin alma en el fondo. Probablemente por eso no quiero separarme de Hermione, no quiero convertirme en alguien como él.

---------------------------------

Estábamos en la misma sala de profesores abandonada en la que había robado la virtud de Hermione, aunque en esta ocasión estaba mucho más nutrida de gente. Todos los que conocían mi condición de vampiro se encontraban allí. Estábamos allí para hablar, para escuchar todas las preguntas, responderlas y también para dejarles claro que no podían decir nada a nadie. Ya eran más que suficientes.

Zabini estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con Isabel en su regazo que jugaba con sus rizos. Lucian también estaba sentado en otro sofá y su regazo estaba ocupado por Ginebra, aunque ella se recostaba lánguida contra su pecho, sin hacer nada más. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, en el otro estaban Chang, Lovegood y Brown. Pansy estaba de pie tras Zabini e Isabel. Hermione se sentaba en otro sofá, tranquila en apariencia pero aún furiosa.

Cuando había ido a buscarlas a su dormitorio, ni Isabel ni ella estaban muy comunicativas. El modo en que Hermione me había mirado me revolvía las entrañas aún ahora. Había perdido su confianza por completo y tenía que volver a ganármela a pulso. A nadie se le podía escapar esa reciente frialdad entre ella y yo.

Lo mejor de haberlos reunido a todos era ver las diferentes reacciones que tenían cada uno de ellos hacia nosotros. Tres vampiros en una habitación llena de magos, realmente inaudito. Blaise y Ginebra eran los que más tranquilos estaban, Longbottom se deshacía en miedo, igual que Brown y Chang. Potter y Weasley estaban furiosos, igual que Hermione, pero por distintas razones. Pansy miraba a todos con altanería, en su papel de zorra fría a la que no le importa nada.

**- ¿De verdad os alimentáis de sangre?** – Preguntó Lovegood, la única que estaba totalmente tranquila. Incluso tomaba un par de pastas con su té, como si no fuesen las dos de la mañana y estuviese hablando con tres vampiros que podrían descuartizarla en segundos.  
**- Sí. –** Respondí. – **Pero desde que estamos en el castillo nos limitamos a alimentarnos de la sangre de animales. Dumbledore solicitó a Hagrid que rellenase el bosque con animales para que hubiese suficientes.  
- ¿Y no tienes miedo de meterte en el bosque prohibido de noche? –** Preguntó con inocencia.  
**- No. –** Me reí – **La verdad es que, la mayoría de sus moradores habituales tienen el buen juicio de alejarse de nosotros.  
- Lástima.** – Murmuró por lo bajo Weasley.  
**- Pero…** - Se atrevió a empezar Chang - **¿No nos vais a hacer nada a pesar de que sabemos vuestro secreto? ¿No nos vais a matar ni nada por el estilo?  
- Puedes estar tranquila, Cho. **– Dijo Hermione – **Lo peor que podría ocurriros es que os tenga que hacer un encantamiento para quitaros la memoria.  
- ¿Tú? –** Preguntó Brown con una mueca de disgusto - **¿Acaso Draco no podría hacerlo? ¿Has perdido tu magia con eso de convertirte en un vampiro?  
- Ella te dejaría un recuerdo mucho más agradable que yo para rellenar aquello que borrase.** – Respondí con una sonrisa, mirando a Hermione – **Y no, no he perdido mi magia. Todo lo contrario.  
- ¿Es verdad que ya no necesitas varita? –** En esta ocasión fue Longbottom el que preguntó.  
**- Totalmente cierto.** – Con un gesto de la mano las pastas que había sobre el plato se organizaron formando una maqueta de Hogwarts.** – Aunque de todos modos la uso para clase, es más cómodo y me ahorro muchas preguntas.** – Riéndome porque todos habían quedado asombrados al verlo, salvo Isabel, Lucian y Hermione, que ya estaban acostumbrados a verme hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
**- ¿Por qué le convirtió en un vampiro?** – Potter le preguntó directamente a Lucian, mirándolo con verdadero odio al tener a Ginebra en el regazo.  
**- Le debía un favor a un amigo y el pobre era un torrezno que a duras penas sobreviviría una semana.** – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros **– Aunque veo que no te hace mucha gracia verlo con vida, ¿verdad?  
- Lo que no me gusta es tenerlos a todos aquí.  
- Harry, Lucian no tiene la culpa de que haya cortado contigo.** – Le espetó Ginebra **– No tienes que intentar matarlo con la mirada.  
- ¿Y si él no fue el culpable, entonces quién fue? –** Protestó furioso.  
**- Tú y tu manía de vivir una vida tranquila. Por si no te diste cuenta yo quería mucho más que estar con un cojín.  
- ¿Un cojín?** – Preguntó Zabini.  
**- Si, algo blandito que se tira encima de un sofá y que no se mueve.  
- Siento mucho no tener tantas ganas de convertirme en un vicioso del sexo como tú.** – Potter se estaba empezando a acalorar.  
**- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar las rencillas personales a un lado, estamos aquí para tratar el hecho…** - Intentando calmarlos.  
**- ¡Cállate, serpiente! –** Me interrumpió el pelirrojo. **– Tú has convertido a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga en las zorras de unas sanguijuelas.  
- Ron, no cabrees al vampiro, por favor.** – Murmuró Longbottom.  
**- Eso, Ronald, no hagas que al vampiro le entren ganas de abrirte en canal. –** Le dije con sorna y una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.  
**- Tampoco cabrees a las dos brujas a las que llamas zorras, Ronnie.** – Lo amenazó Hermione con frialdad.  
**- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Hermione?** – Protestó Potter **– Desde que estás con él eres totalmente diferente.  
- ¿Ah, sí?** – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la que concentraba todo su enfado.  
**- Te pareces más a él con cada día que pasa.** – Le espetó Potter – **Eres más fría, parece que disfrutas con todo lo que hace. Cuando antes estaba peleando con ella no te inmutaste cuando le clavó ese enorme cuchillo.  
- Porque sabía que no le estaba haciendo nada. Y como puedes comprobar ella está perfectamente.  
- Sí, no te preocupes por mí, de vez en cuando el pobre tiene suerte y consigue alcanzarme.** – Se mofó Isabel, aunque Zabini la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando el punto en que el wakizashi se había clavado en su cuerpo. **– Tranquilo, bombón, ya te dije que estoy bien.  
- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me digas por qué estabas tan cabreado con ella, Draco?** – Preguntó Blaise.  
**- No. –** Respondí tajante, retando a Isabel con la mirada. – **Ella tampoco va a decírtelo.  
- Blaise, es más sencillo de lo que parece –** Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa – **Simplemente quería hacerle pagara a Isabel el que nos acostásemos durante su ausencia. El pobre se cree amo y señor de mi cuerpo y no puede soportar que otro vampiro haya probado mi sangre. –** Sentí la ira crecer en mi interior, las manos que tenía posadas en el respaldo de su sofá lo asieron con tal fuerza que se deshizo en pedazos entre ellas. **- ¿Lo ves? Ahora está furioso sólo porque te lo he dicho.  
- Espera…** - Blaise se incorporó en el sofá y miró a Isabel - **¿Te acostaste con la novia de mi amigo mientras él no estaba?  
- Un momento… -** Dijo Potter – **¿Lo has dicho en serio?  
- ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a Malfoy con ella? –** Preguntó Ronald.  
**- Si parecía tonta la Granger y resulta que se acuesta con otra mujer en cuanto le falta su noviecito –** Bufó Pansy con malicia a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que le lancé.  
**- ¿Te acostaste con una… mujer… digo vampira, Hermione? –** Tartamudeó Brown, adelantándose en el sofá con marcado interés.  
**- Como sigáis así me parece que el rubito va a volver a atacarme y en estos instantes no me apetece. –** Intentando restarle importancia al tema tras ver cómo me limpiaba las manos de los restos del respaldo – **Y sí, me acosté con Hermione –** mirando a Blaise – **No me gustan los posesivos, así que ni se te ocurra… -** apuntando con un dedo a su nariz – **Con uno en la familia ya me llega.  
- No tengas miedo, preciosa. Los celos no van conmigo.** – Le replicó Blaise antes de atraparla en un prolongado beso. – **Lo que me fastidia es que no me hayas avisado para unirme a vosotras.  
- ¡Cómo si fueses a ser bienvenido!** – Bufó Hermione **– Deja el respaldo Draco y no se te ocurra volver a atacarla. Ya has tomado tu estúpida venganza esta tarde –** Se volvió a Brown. **– Sí, me acosté con una mujer. Tampoco es que sea nada del otro mundo –** Luego le lanzó una mirada aviesa a Pansy – **Perdona, Pansy, no tengo tu vasta experiencia. ¿Cuándo te retuerces en la cama por culpa de que el cabrón de tu novio no te muerde y tienes un síndrome de abstinencia por culpa de esos mordiscos, qué he de hacer? Al menos ella se apiadó de mí y me mordió…  
- ¿Pero es que te muerde?** – Protestó Ronald horrorizado.  
**- Sí, Ronnie.** – Respondió Ginebra en esta ocasión – **El mayor de los placeres que puedas llegar a probar…** - Lucian besó su cuello para remarcarlo.  
**- ¿Dejamos de una vez este tema? Por favor. Se supone que estamos reunidos para que hagáis preguntas con lógica al respecto de que yo sea un vampiro, a cambio de que no digáis nada al salir de esta sala.** – Me dirigí a Brown, la insufrible cotilla – **Supongo que he de darte las gracias porque no hayas dicho nada hasta el momento. –** Ella me sonrió tímidamente.  
**- A ver, que me entere…** - Intervino Chang - **El que está con Ginny es un vampiro… la que está con Zabini es otra vampira… tú eres un vampiro… ¿Y pretendéis que no nos preocupe el que unos vampiros sedientos de sangre nos muerdan? Creo que no voy a poder pegar ojo por las noches, tendré que comprar ajos para poner en puertas y ventanas.  
- Sedienta de sangre no estoy.** – Reflexionó Isabel **- ¿Tú, Lucian?** – Mirando a mi sire con picardía – **Si hasta el momento no os habías dado cuenta de que somos vampiros –** negando con la cabeza – **Tenéis unos instintos de supervivencia un tanto extraños.  
****- Yo ya les dije que hace tiempo que no tengo la sensación de sed. –** Se desentendió Luc.  
**- Estos no saben lo que es el instinto de supervivencia ni aunque les esté dando de porrazos –** Protesté. **– Tranquila, Chang. Hemos prometido a Dumbledore que no nos alimentaríamos de los alumnos. Y no hace falta que te rodees de ajos, no funcionan.  
- ¿Cómo que no funcionan? –** Protestó Longbottom sacando una cabeza de ajos del bolsillo - **¿Nada de nada?  
- En absoluto.  
- ¿Crucifijos, estacas, espejos…? -** Preguntó Lovegood. **- ¿Existe algo contra vosotros?  
- Las estacas podrían llegar a frenarnos si lográis atravesarnos el corazón con ellas… pero primero tenéis que conseguirlo. . .** – Expliqué – **Lucian y yo no nos reflejamos en los espejos, pero Isabel sí.  
- Ya os dije que no tenéis que temerlos… -** Suspiró Hermione.** – Por ahora sólo se contentan con que les dejemos tranquilos y que no se lo digáis a medio castillo. Blaise, Ginny y yo llevamos sabiéndolo el suficiente tiempo y no hemos dicho nada.  
- No puedo creerme que Dumbledore haya aceptado que tres vampiros se instalen en el castillo.** – Suspiró Potter enterrando el rostro entre las manos.  
**- Estamos hablando del mismo que aceptó que un hombre lobo adolescente cursase siete años y que luego volviese como profesor durante un año. –** Le recordé – **Además, Dumbledore confía en nosotros.  
- Pero vosotros sois infinitamente más peligrosos.** – Protestó Ronald, aún mirando con odio hacia Ginebra.  
**- ¿Y si termináis de ver lo poco peligrosos que somos para vosotros estas navidades en mi casa de Londres? –** Propuso Lucian. – **Os puedo asegurar que dispondréis de la misma protección que en el castillo, si no más.  
- No sé quién es más peligroso, si tres tranquilos vampiros o un adolescente con la lengua más afilada que su intelecto.** – Dijo Isabel encogiéndose de hombros - **Y vuestro director tiene nuestra palabra de lo honrosas de nuestras intenciones, de lo contrario no nos hubiese dejado campar a nuestras anchas por el colegio ni interactuar con vosotros como lo hacemos habitualmente.  
- ¿Pasar las navidades en casa de un vampiro y rodeados de vampiros? –** Exclamó Brown con gesto sorprendido - **¿Y qué vamos a cenar? ¿Sangre? ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco...! Si ya me cuestan las comidas muggles.**  
**- Comemos comida sin ningún tipo de problema, bueno...-** Le explicó Isabel, aunque no pudo reprimir mirarme con picardía **- Aquí el rubito todavía sigue resistiéndose...  
- Yo creo que voy, si todos los demás también van.** – Murmuró Chang.  
**- Querida, tengo cuatro sobrinas encantadoras y humanas que también estarán en la casa.** – Tranquilizó Lucian a Brown **– Lo que dice Isabel es cierto, podemos comer la comida normal sin ningún inconveniente –** mirándome con toda la intención – **Y el cachorro comerá como un buen chico si no quiere que lo torture durante siglos.  
- Sí, Lucian, eso ha sonado muy tranquilizador. –** Suspiré – **En serio, aquí a mi querido sire le encanta cocinar y os aseguro que habrá comida para un regimiento entero…  
- Yo me apunto. –** Me interrumpió Weasley.  
**- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –** Refunfuñó Ginebra – **A ti te mencionan la comida y te lanzas de cabeza a un nido de víboras.  
- Yo tendría que consultarlo con mi abuela…** - murmuró Longbottom.  
**- Contad conmigo.** – Rezongó Potter hundido en el sofá.  
**- ¿Podré dormir contigo?** – Preguntó Blaise a Isabel **– Porque no quiero separarme de ti ni un día.  
- Estaré encantada de ir, señor Deveraux.** – Aceptó entusiasmada Lovegood.  
**- Supongo que algunos podréis añadir algún detalle culinario propio de los magos para que tampoco sea todo…** - dijo Lucian mirándome divertido **- ¿muggle?  
- Por favor, Blaise, sé un poco menos empalagoso que ya nos llega con Draco y su novia.** – Protestó Pansy con cierto disgusto en su rostro **- Creo que me voy a apuntar a esa cena sólo por ver si Weasley termina siendo la cena de alguno de vosotros, porque seguramente dirás algo inapropiado. -** Incitando a Ronald  
**- Por supuesto que podrás dormir conmigo, eso de tener una estufa a mi lado en la cama es de lo más agradable. –** Ronroneó Isabel mordiéndose levemente el labio - **Y por tu abuela no te preocupes que seguro que estará encantada de que vayas a una cena con tus amigos, Longbottom. Intercederemos por ti en caso necesario... -** guiñándole un ojo al chaval- **Inglés... te sugiero que contengas un poco ese carácter porque me da que a cierta bruja no le gusta ni lo más mínimo y quiero tener una cena tranquila y relajada, que no todos los días se puede cenar algo cocinado por Lucian...  
- No temas Isabel, Draco sabe cómo comportarse, lo que pasa es que estar rodeado de adolescentes hiperhormonados le ha afectado un poco.** – Intercedió Luc en mi favor – **Y estoy pensando que podemos ampliar la estancia a algo más que la propia cena. ¿No sería maravilloso pasar las vacaciones de navidad en Londres y sin padres que os controlen?  
- No les tientes tanto...** – Protesté – **Me estás recordando a cierta serpiente.  
- Pero yo les ofrezco algo mucho más apetitoso que una manzana.  
- Dime una cosa… No habrás invitado a Tony y Julia, ¿verdad?** – Pregunté interesado.  
- **Por supuesto, seremos los de todos los años.** – Me respondió con una amplia sonrisa **– Os van a encantar Tony y su mujer, Julia. Son divertidísimos. –** Isabel y yo intercambiamos miradas. **– Vendrán también dos viejos amigos míos, Lameth y Ennoia, estos son un poco más aburridos.  
- Sí, pero nos ayudarán a contener al matrimonio explosivo.  
- Creí que te caían bien, ¿no fuiste a su casa cuando te largaste? –** Protestó Hermione.  
**- A mí me caen bien…  
- Sobre todo Julia, ¿no? –** Siguió atacando.  
**- Mira cariño, no es por que tenga afán de discutir, pero digamos que no son tan tranquilos como nosotros.** – Intentando controlar mi ira.  
**- Al menos, Tony se va a asegurar de mantener despierto a Draco.** – Se reía Lucian.  
**- No me toques las narices, Luc.** – Lo miré irritado.  
**- Vamos, Draco, el año pasado estuviste de juerga con ellos durante toda una semana. ¿Qué hiciste recientemente con ellos?  
- Se dio un paseo por Roma y Grecia, sobre todo –** Respondió Isabel.  
**- ¿En serio? Tony se lució entonces. ¿Accediste ya a sus deseos? –** Preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
**- No. Ni lo haré en lo que me reste de existencia. –** Dije entre dientes – **Por mí como si se muere de las ganas.  
- Aburrido. Terminarás cediendo, es muy insistente. –** Ronald, Potter y Blaise se desternillaban de la risa.  
**- Antes lo descuartizo. –** Mi tono no dejó dudas al respecto de mis intenciones, las risas cesaron de inmediato.

-----------------------------------------

_Bien, las celosas recalcitrantes ya pueden quedarse contentas, ya han tenido su escena de celos por parte del vampiro. Aunque me parece que no es lo que en verdad esperabais. Hermione no le ha puesto los cuernos con otro hombre, sino con otra mujer. Ella no es tan mosquita muerta como parece y os perdéis muchos detalles por verlo todo desde el punto de vista de Draco, pero os esperan muchas sorpresas para el próximo capítulo. Adolescentes y vampiros encerrados en una casa. Definitivamente va a ser explosivo. Y me da que para la próxima me queréis muerta. _

_Este capítulo está principalmente pensado para que Lucian pudiese hacer esa solicitud, aunque algunas cosas se me fueron colando por el medio. Mi momento favorito ha sido esa conversación final en la sala, con un preludio de esa reunión navideña. __**Mil gracias a Kenshin por servirme de ayuda con esos diálogos, se nota que Isabel fue tu personaje en cada frase, cariño. **__Sí, me ha ayudado un poquito porque se me hacían cuesta arriba las tres chicas con las que menos trabajo habitualmente: Lavender, Cho y Pansy. Tras esa maravillosa ayuda ¿Cómo negarle que lleve a su personaje? _

_Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que quiera salir de mi cabecita. _

_Besos,  
Madie._


	16. Presentaciones

_Aviso importante: Draco no es el narrador durante las navidades. Puesto que habría demasiada gente y sería posible que os perdieseis demasiados detalles, creí conveniente ceder el testigo de narrar los hechos a un personaje que sería capaz de estar presente, de un modo u otro, en absolutamente todos los escenarios. Ese no es otro que Lucian, pero podréis encontrar un poco caótico su modo de narrar puesto que muchas veces cambiará a Lara. Tanto el uno como el otro son la misma persona, aunque con aspectos muy distintos. _

_Esto es posible porque una de las disciplinas le permite crear una réplica de sí mismo, pero como sí que sería imposible de distinguir si hubiese dos Lucs, para que sea más cómodo, utiliza su habilidad para moldear la carne y la piel para tener un aspecto distinto. Algo que lleva haciendo desde hace siglos, por cierto._

_Espero que os guste adentraros en la compleja mente de Lucian, aunque sea muy por encima._

_----------------------------_

La casa está esperando para llenarse de gente. Los cuartos listos para ser ocupados, la cocina perfectamente aprovisionada para la cantidad de bocas que habrá de alimentar este año. De todos modos nos paseamos Lara y yo para que todo esté perfecto antes de su llegada. No podemos permitir que quede algún detalle pendiente.

Cuando les ofrecí pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros pensaba que a Draco le haría bien celebrar su primer año como vampiro en toda regla, al pobre lo habíamos torturado durante veinte años con celebraciones apuradas y a veces a destiempo. La mala costumbre de no medir el tiempo de Tony, a pesar de ser un verdadero cronómetro y calendario andante, pero para él no es más que un día, no celebra nada, como buen druida que es. Sólo Julia recuerda vagamente el significado de algunas fechas. Lameth y Ennoia ya son un caso aparte, un atlante y una mujer milenaria, imposible que esos dos recordasen algo con relación al solsticio de invierno que pudiesen querer celebrar. Y nosotros dos, si no están nuestras sobrinas para recordárnoslo somos dos perfectos desastres.

Tantas veces había visto el rostro de Draco iluminarse cuando nos dábamos cuenta de que era finales de diciembre y nos poníamos a preparar el árbol. Era como un niño pequeño disfrutando de las navidades por primera vez. Sobre todo el primer año. Tan solo y tan perdido. Cada día era como volver a vivir para él. A todos nos sobrecogía verle moverse con torpeza cuando no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía demasiado rápido, la frustración cuando cogía algo y se hacía pedazos en sus manos por no controlar su fuerza. Durante días sin término se quedó fuera de la casa, no quería entrar por mucho que intentábamos convencerlo. Para nosotros no son importantes los objetos o los elementos materiales, no apreciamos en absoluto ninguna de las cosas que para él eran signos de riqueza y posición. Nos sonreímos al recordar la primera noche buena, celebrada a mediados de enero, cuando sin querer dejó caer los platos de Limoges. Él los apreciaba, eran sus favoritos. Hizo falta toda la paciencia y dulzura de Lara para que volviese a entrar en la casa, a mí no me habría hecho caso, le recuerdo demasiado a su padre. Sin embargo, Lara, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que es una parte de mí, la ve como a su madre, dulce y cariñosa.

Sus cosas aún están en su dormitorio, ella se ocupa de dejarlo preparado para que todo esté como a él le gusta, yo me centro en los cuartos de nuestros nuevos huéspedes. Me lamento de que la casa no sea más grande, no les va a quedar más remedio que compartirlos. Me sonrío al recordar las discusiones que he visto en ese heterogéneo grupo de muchachitos. Cada uno se odia o se ama de una manera diferente y compleja, al menos sé que dos de ellos estarán bien custodiados. El dulce Zabini no se separará de Isabel, eso lo tengo claro. La belleza de esa mujer es totalmente absorbente. Unas curvas esculpidas por el mismo Miguel Angel en una piedra sin mácula de color oliva, sus ojos penetrantes y misteriosos, su cabello largo y sedoso. Compadezco al pobre muchacho por haber caído en sus artes de odalisca. La encantadora Ginebra, tan enigmática y avasalladora como aquella que le dio nombre, con un cuerpo que se estremece con la más leve caricia y que me atrae de un modo totalmente delicioso. Una mirada tan seductora, siempre adornada de pecas diminutas que me enloquecen.

Llaman a la puerta. Seguramente los primeros invitados ya están esperando a que les abra. Bajo con rapidez y abro la puerta. En el umbral están Lameth y Ennoia. Los más dispares de todos nosotros y sin embargo se llevan perfectamente juntos. Quizás es la edad, compartir tantos milenios debe de hacerte olvidar algunas rencillas. La primera en entrar es ella. Su metro sesenta de estatura no desmerece su belleza, la piel totalmente perfecta que le confiere su edad deslumbra con el sol de la mañana, su cabello castaño enmarca sus ojos azules con encanto. Me saluda y va directamente a revisar su dormitorio, en el sótano. Lameth entra tras ella, cargado de paquetes que casi ensombrecen sus dos metros largos de estatura. Nosotros somos los únicos que vemos sus tatuajes, le cubren todo el cuerpo y la mayoría reaccionamos muy mal ante ellos la primera vez, son tatuajes de hechicero, la mayoría son los que le han conferido la posibilidad de ser el primero en superar la sed. Le ayudo con tanto paquete y nos reímos. Ella odia ir de compras y siempre le pide a él que vaya. Es divertido ver a esos dos intentar hacer algo con la tecnología del siglo veintiuno. Eran quizás los que menos se sorprendían con las reacciones de Draco ante esa misma tecnología.

Lara bajó las escaleras para saludar a Lameth. Es un poco más baja que yo, su cintura de avispa está perfectamente marcada por el vestido blanco que ha escogido. Sus labios perfectos y sus ojos verde grisáceos enmarcados en largas pestañas, su cabello castaño oscuro cayendo hasta su cintura. Cada vez que observo esa maravillosa cara no puedo evitar recordar a mi madre, Lara es su viva imagen. Mi memoria la evoca en cada ocasión que he de darle forma para situaciones de este tipo. Pocos saben que ese rostro que me ha acompañado durante varios siglos, pertenecía a mi difunta madre. La primera mujer que amé y a la que entregué mi corazón.

Después de que dejasen sus cosas en sus habitaciones, que levantasen los distintos métodos de protección de su elección, aunque sepan que esta casa es lo más parecido a un Elíseo no pienso impedirles que sigan sus costumbres, saben que si va a haber humanos, el único impedimento es hacer algo que pueda dañarlos. Por eso la mascota de En tuvo que quedarse en su casa: no nos vamos a arriesgar, por muy bien educado que esté, a tener a un dientes de sable dando vueltas por la casa. Mientras charlamos tomando un café en la cocina, noto el nerviosismo de Lameth, la casa estará repleta de jóvenes magos en breve. El Capadocio es el primero en el que pensé llamar cuando tuve que convertir al joven Draco, era uno de los más grandes hechiceros de la Atlántida, el único superviviente de toda su cultura, es normal que pensase que sería bueno tenerle cerca de mi chiquillo si éste era un mago también, además uno de los estudiosos más importantes de nuestra estirpe. Le dio tranquilidad a Draco, le ayudó a superar a la bestia todo lo que pudo, el poder está dentro del joven, de eso no cabe duda, pero su juventud juega muchas veces en su contra. La Gangrel, Ennoia, le ayudó precisamente a encontrarse con esa parte más salvaje que todos llevamos dentro, le enseñó a servirse de ella y guiarla en su provecho.

Al mediodía se nos unieron los dos vampiros que faltaban, el matrimonio más extraño y longevo que ninguno de nosotros podría llegar a conocer. El Verdadero descendiente de Brujah y la Capadocio, chiquilla de Lameth. El infame Anthony no quería venir, sabe perfectamente que su gran debilidad sería contraproducente estas navidades. Más de una vez habíamos tenido que contenerle para que no saltase sobre el joven Draco, esa sed de sangre inocente que crece en su interior desde hace ya siglos y que lo convierte en un ser totalmente distinto del divertido Tony. Pero siempre que Julia esté a su lado, eso no debe preocuparnos, su mujer es la única que puede hacerle desistir de cobrarse esa sangre, ella es su tabla de salvación y también la de su perdición.

Todos nos pusimos de pie en cuanto percibimos que dos vampiros de cierta edad se acercaban a la casa. Aún estaban a varios cientos de metros, pero ese hormigueo que recorre nuestras sienes es inconfundible, nos indica que un enemigo se acerca, un rival en potencia. Tony toma a su mujer de la mano y se la lleva rápidamente escaleras abajo, no quiere que la tentación le golpeé cuando tantos van a entrar por la puerta, teme el caos que pueda producirse, un caos que lo separe de ella y le impida contenerse. Eso es torturar a la pobre Julia, animal social por excelencia. Ennoia suspira y baja tras ellos, pronto Julia sube de nuevo, sonriente y pletórica, dispuesta a acompañar a Lara como anfitriona en todo momento.

La limusina los deja en la entrada, oímos los pies nerviosos agolparse en las escaleras, las protestas veladas por el equipaje. Las llaves tintinean y la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Draco primero. Lara y Julia corren a su encuentro como dos chiquillas, él las acoge en sus brazos y las besa a las dos en las mejillas, evitando a toda costa que se apoderen de sus labios. Las deja en el suelo antes de acercarse a mí y Lameth, a mí sólo me da un ligero abrazo, me ve demasiado a menudo, Lameth sin embargo recibe un fuerte abrazo de mi chiquillo. Sé que se han echado de menos mutuamente. Los dejo para que se pongan al día y me voy a atender a los pobres humanos que se agolpan en el recibidor. Isabel se ríe al fondo al ver cómo el pobre mancebo intenta llevar su equipaje, conociéndola lleva varias toneladas de armas en él, se lo arrebata de las manos y lo mete dentro mientras abraza y besa a Lara con efusividad, ante la mirada atónita del chico. Draco viene de inmediato a rescatar a Hermione de entre todos sus compañeros, está deseoso de presentársela a Lameth y la toma en brazos, a pesar de sus protestas, para meterla dentro del salón. Me gusta verle así, tan jovial y desenfadado, como en sus últimos años con nosotros.

**- Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. –** Saludo sonriente a los jóvenes - **Perdonad al mal educado de Draco, pero él y Lameth tienen tanto que contarse que se ha olvidado de todos vosotros.  
- Para no variar.** – Protestó Isabel. **– ¿Tony está controlado, Jules? –** Preguntó de inmediato a la Giovanni.  
**- Sí, está en nuestro cuarto, con En.** – Le respondió esta sonriente.  
**- Perfecto. Te presento a Blaise Zabini, un encantador bombón que dormirá conmigo todas estas fiestas y del que tu marido se va a mantener alejado si sabe lo que le conviene – **Le dijo con una sonrisa **– Blaise, te presento a una gran amiga, Julia Giovanni. –** Como siempre Isabel, cumpliendo sus deberes para con Julia. Es precioso que dos asesinas se lleven tan bien.  
**- Es un placer conocerla, Señora Giovanni.** – Saludó el joven, azorado por la presentación tan curiosa.  
**- Llámame Julia, por favor.** – Le correspondió ella sonriente.  
**- ¿Mi habitación está lista, Lara? –** Preguntó Isabel.  
**- Por supuesto, cariño. Siempre está preparada para ti.** – Le respondí mientras saludaba a Potter y Weasley, presentándome como Lara, hermana de Lucian. Isabel ya tiraba de Blaise por las escaleras mientras cargaba con su equipaje y el del joven.  
**- ¡Luc! –** Mi dulce Ginebra asomaba por la puerta con su baúl a cuestas. - **¿Me echas una manita, por favor?  
- Cariño, sabes que tienes mi cuerpo entero. –** Me reí mientras me abría paso entre los jóvenes, muchos de ellos me miraron sonrojados.  
**- Jules, cariño, recuérdale a Draco sus obligaciones, por favor.** – Le dijo Lara en un susurro. **– Lavender, Pansy, me alegro mucho de conoceros** – Saludando a las dos muchachas, **- siento mucho el caos, pero me temo que al entrar todos al mismo tiempo se ha provocado un ligero alboroto.  
- No protestes, Lara.** – Me dijo mi Draco abrazándome por la espalda y plantando un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla – **¿Has pensado en las organizaciones de los dormitorios? Porque si no recuerdo mal, van a tener que compartirlos.  
- Precisamente por eso le dije a Jules que te llamase, demonio –** Dándole un suave codazo en las costillas. **- ¿Cómo esperas que nosotras solas organicemos esto sin tu ayuda?  
- Perdóname, por favor. Sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando me regañas. –** Haciendo un puchero cariñoso junto a mi oído. Las chicas lo miraban incrédulas, estaba claro que era un comportamiento totalmente extraño en el Draco que conocían. –** Bien, dame dos segundos. –** Me soltó y observó los rostros asombrados que lo miraban. **– Blaise ya ha desaparecido con Isa, Ginebra queda claro que irá con Lucian y contigo, Hermione conmigo.** – Pensó por un momento – **Arriba hay seis dormitorios, las chicas siempre cogen el mismo y me da que no tardarán en desaparecer en algún otro –** Refiriéndose a mis sobrinas – **Nos quedan cinco dormitorios… -** Los miró divertido – **¿Os dejo unos dados y lo echáis a suertes?** – Riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- ¡Draco! –** Lucian le llamó la atención desde lo alto de las escaleras. **– Compórtate por favor, casi me parece que Anthony no estuviese encerrado.  
- Lo siento, Luc. –** Se disculpó de inmediato. – **Bien, me parece que quedará por el momento de este modo, Longbottom y Lovegood en un cuarto, Potter y Weasley en otro, Pansy, Brown y Chang pueden escoger el que quieran de los tres que quedan libres.** – Cogiendo varios baúles - **¿Me ayudas, Dirck?  
- ¿No te enseñaban magia en esa escuela a la que vas? –** Le respondió Lameth desde el salón **– Úsala mientras hablo con la hermosa joven a la que has dejado abandonada. –** Y hablando de magia… Draco soltó los baúles con rapidez y se volvió a perder dentro del salón.  
**- Lo siento, luego recibirá su merecido por dejarnos otra vez solas para organizarlo todo sin su ayuda.** – Me disculpé de nuevo con mis invitados.  
**- ¡Vaya!** – Julia estaba sorprendida por la rápida reacción de Draco. – **Bueno, si no he oído mal las chicas podréis tener una habitación para vosotras, así que adelante con esos baúles. –** Comenzando a coger uno de ellos.  
**- No hace falta, Señora Giovanni –** Dijo Lavender con una sonrisa **– Como bien han remarcado, somos magos.** – Con un gesto de su varita el baúl comenzó a elevarse por las escaleras **– Sólo indíquenos el camino, por favor.  
- Draco está como una cabra.** – Masculló Pansy a su espalda - **¿Qué demonios le han hecho?  
- Nada, querida. Draco siempre es así cuando está en casa.** – La miré con una suave sonrisa, aunque ella se quedó mirándome con los ojos desorbitados. -** ¿Necesitáis ayuda, chicos? –** Me giré a los dos que aún estaban en el vestíbulo.  
**- Verá, señora Deveraux.** – Comenzó Neville. – **Es que, no sé si… -** Trabándose.  
**- Habla, pequeño. Llámame Lara, es más cómodo. –** Regalándole una sonrisa.  
**- Es que Draco dijo que él y yo compartiríamos cuarto. –** Explicó Luna.  
**- Sí. Sois pareja, ¿no? –** Pregunté sin comprender el problema.  
**- Ya, pero no sé si sería apropiado… -** Se atragantó Neville. **– Si mi abuela se entera…  
- Querido, tu abuela no está aquí para verlo y te puedo asegurar que en esta casa somos muy permisivos con el uso de las habitaciones y las camas. Si no queréis dormir juntos, supongo que a alguna de las otras chicas no le importará compartir habitación con Luna.  
- No, no importa. –** Dijo Luna sonriente – **Neville, por favor, lleva los baúles al piso de arriba.** – Vio que me extrañaba que no hiciese ella misma el conjuro **– Es que aún soy menor de edad y no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela.  
- Ah. ¿Cuántos años tienes?** – Pregunté curiosa.  
**- Dieciséis. –** Respondió con una sonrisa.  
**- Si fuese otra época a esa edad ya estarías casada y con dos niños en los brazos. No entiendo esa manía de poner límites de edades para algunas cosas… -** A Neville se le cayeron los baúles **– ¿Te ayudo un poco, Neville? Te aseguro que no me pesan  
- ¿Usted también es una vampira?** – Preguntó Neville cuando me vio coger los baúles sin ningún esfuerzo.  
**- Claro, ya os dije que soy la hermana de Lucian. Tanto el uno como el otro tenemos mil años, estaría muy bien conservada para mi edad si no fuese una vampira, ¿no crees? –** Guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso nos encontramos los conduje al dormitorio. Todos estaban equipados con una cama doble y un amplio armario donde poner sus cosas. La que les había asignado era la habitación azul. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con esos tonos hasta donde llegaba el zócalo de madera. Dejé sus baúles cerca de la ventana y les invité a acomodarse con un guiño.

**- ¿De verdad van a dormir juntos?** – Preguntó Ron en la puerta cuando iba a cerrarla tras de mí.  
**- Sí. ¿Algún problema?** – Le pregunté componiendo el rostro más inocente que era capaz. – **Draco dijo que eran pareja, es normal que compartan dormitorio. ¿Tú novia es alguna de las chicas que vino con vosotros?  
- Esto, sí… pero.** – Balbuceó mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como la grana.  
**- Pues, si quiere, puedes dormir con ella. Draco no me comentó nada, puede que se le haya pasado por alto. –** Le sonreí **- Cada vez que entra en casa se comporta como un niño y olvida esos detalles, sobre todo ahora que no podemos separarlo de Hermione. ¿Cuál es tu novia?  
- Cho Chang.** – Dijo aún más colorado.  
**- ¡No te sonrojes de ese modo, por favor!** – En ese momento se acercó Julia **– Cariño, por favor, ¿en qué habitación está la señorita Chang? –** Le pregunté.  
**- En la blanca. –** Se quedó observando a Ron con pánico. **– Por favor, no te sonrojes así delante de mi marido…** - Me miró horrorizada – **No quiero tener que estar castigada en el sótano todas las fiestas, Lara.  
- Tranquila, En y Dirk se turnarán contigo para que puedas disfrutar de la compañía.** – Puse los ojos en blanco. **– Incluso lo retendré yo, si es necesario. No te preocupes, encontraremos solución a estos rubores.** – El muchacho nos miraba atónito y cada vez más colorado. **– Ve con tu novia, vamos.** – Lo invité. **– Es la habitación del medio a la izquierda. –** Se fue por el pasillo totalmente azorado. En ese momento apareció Draco por las escaleras con Hermione en brazos.  
**- ¿Ya los tienes a todos organizaditos, Lara? –** Riéndose como un chiquillo.  
**- Puedo caminar, Draco.** – Protestó Hermione con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.  
**- Lo sé, cariño, pero al menos déjame llevarte hasta el dormitorio antes de posarte en algo más cómodo.** – Buscando sus labios.  
**- ¡Draco! –** Lo apartó ella, sonrojándose.  
**- ¿Pero es que no saben hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse estos jóvenes de hoy en día?** – Protestó Julia a mi lado. **- ¿No podías buscarte una novia menos inocente?  
- Lo siento, Jules. –** Posó a Hermione en el suelo. – **Hermione te presento a Julia.  
- ¡Al fin te conozco! –** Julia la abrazó con efusividad – **Tu mozo no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ti durante las últimas vacaciones.  
- También me ha hablado de ti.** – Ella estaba un poco más cohibida.  
**- Luego me destrozáis. –** Volvió a cogerla en brazos a pesar de sus protestas – **Ahora me la llevo a nuestro dormitorio.** – subiendo por la escalera de caracol a nuestras espaldas. La que llevaba hacia el bajo cubierta.  
**- Es igual que Lucian.** – Se reía Julia mientras bajábamos a reunirnos con el pobre Lameth.

Se refería al hecho de que Lucian había subido con Ginebra al dormitorio y no había vuelto a aparecer, era muy probable que no supiésemos de esos cuatro hasta bien entrada la tarde. Por supuesto que sabía perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en cada una de las habitaciones, la casa estaba preparada para que siempre hubiese un punto de sombra en todas partes, sin importar las lámparas o la posición del sol.

Ennoia y Anthony estaban en el cuarto jugando al bridge, mientras él protestaba por no poder salir todavía. En un momento que hizo el amago de levantarse, ella lo contuvo sentado en la cama. Isabel, en el cuarto más cercano a la cocina, estaba dejando sus cosas en el armero, al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener a su mancebo, alguien debería decirle que no es bueno interponerse entre un Assamita y sus armas envenenadas.

**- ¡No me extraña que no fuese capaz de levantar el baúl!** – Exclamó a su espalda mientras la veía sacar dos espadas de sus fundas de transporte.  
**- Si esto no es nada, es mi equipaje de viaje... poquita cosa pero muy... útil.** - respondió con una pícara sonrisa - **Hay quien lleva ropa...  
- Entonces… ¿Qué te vas a poner para salir? –** Susurró él en su oído mientras abrazaba su cintura – **Porque tengo claro que para dormir… -** besando su cuello – **si dormimos algo, usarás mis brazos como camiseta.** – Deslizando su lengua por su nuca.  
**- Aunque no lo creas tengo un fondo de armario bastante amplio para este tipo de eventos...-** alzando una ceja **- Además... Julia se enfadaría si me ve salir con semejante aspecto...  
- ¿En serio?** – Mirando a su alrededor. Abrió el armario que estaba al lado y vio que estaba a rebosar de ropa **- ¿Crees que me puedes dejar un estante para mi ropa?** – Mirándola asombrado **– Con un par de perchas puede que logre conformarme.  
- ¿Con un estante y un par de perchas dices que te conformas?** - mirándolo con gesto incrédulo y una leve sonrisa -** Permíteme que lo dude, presumido... pero te puedo hacer un hueco para que no tengas que tenerla en el baúl todo el tiempo, es que no tengo costumbre de tener compañeros de cuarto.**

Lameth se ha sentado en el sofá frente a la ventana con una copa de whisky en una mano y un grueso volumen en la otra. Julia y Lara deciden bajar al sótano para revisar el estado de Anthony.

En el primer piso las chicas ya están deshaciendo sus baúles. Pansy está en la habitación verde, repasa cada uno de los muebles en busca de una mota de polvo, veo cómo termina de organizar sus vestidos y utensilios de aseo de una manera metódica. Chang ha expulsado de su cuarto con cajas destempladas al tímido pelirrojo. Lavender se deleita en su cuarto amarillo con la vista del jardín.

**- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres compartir cuarto con alguna de las chicas? –** Le pregunta Neville a Luna, ella se afanaba en colocar la ropa de los dos en el armario, mientras él miraba con aprensión las gasas que ella le había dado diciéndole que era su camisón.  
**- Completamente, Nev.** – Le respondió con una sonrisa - **¿Por qué no pones mi camisón con tu pijama?** – Mirándolo curiosa **– Así luego no tenemos que buscarlos a tientas.  
- Pero… Luna… -** Obedeciéndola con presteza – **Es que, no sé si es lo más apropiado.  
- Lara dijo que no pasaba nada. ¿No quieres dormir conmigo, Nev?** – Le preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar porque compartamos cuarto? –** Le preguntó al fin, mirando hacia el techo.  
**- Van a pensar que hemos dormido juntos. –** Respondió ella acercándose.  
**- No, van a pensar que hemos hecho mucho más que dormir. –** Mirándola a los ojos **– No quiero que crean eso de mí.  
- ¿No quieres que crean que has pasado las vacaciones durmiendo con tu novia en la misma cama?** – Abrazando su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.** – Déjales que se mueran de curiosidad por lo que ocurra o no en la habitación. Al final, sólo tú y yo sabremos lo que ocurrirá de verdad.  
- Pero Luna…** - El joven no pudo continuar, los labios de la frágil rubia se volvieron a apoderar de sus labios. Sus manos se dirigieron de inmediato a su cintura para rodearla. - **¿No te importa en absoluto lo que piensen de ti?  
- Soy Lunática, ¿recuerdas?** – Riéndose mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama **- ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que piensen los demás?** – Sentándose a horcajadas sobre él – **Sólo me importa lo que puedas llegar a pensar tú.**

Harry se reía a carcajadas sobre la cama del cuarto malva. Veía la cara de estupefacción de Ronald tras contarle que Chang lo había echado de su cuarto. Pensar que Neville estaba en el cuarto de al lado con su novia y que el pelirrojo no le quedaría más remedio que dormir con él le hacía desternillarse.

**- ¡Ya está bien, deja de reírte de mí!** – Protestó el joven dándole una patada a su baúl.  
**- Es que no me niegues que es para troncharse, Ron.** – Hipó Harry, secándose las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos **– Neville, el más tranquilo y tímido de todos nosotros, va a dormir con su novia durante todas las vacaciones y tú…** - no pudo continuar porque la risa volvió a apoderarse de él.  
**- Bueno, pues ya me dirás lo que van a pensar de nosotros. –** Lo atacó él con los brazos en jarras **– Te recuerdo que eso es una cama de matrimonio.  
- ¡Que te crees tú que voy a dormir contigo! –** Protestó Harry, cesando de reírse de inmediato.  
**- Pues me dirás dónde duermo yo entonces. –** Mirándolo furioso.  
**- Ron… por favor, no hace falta que esté Hermione para que usemos la cabeza.** – Sacó su varita del bolsillo.  
**- ¿Qué vas a hacer?** – El pelirrojo retrocedió hasta dar con la pared.  
**- Convertir la cama en dos, atontado.** – Harry puso los ojos en blanco. **– No tiene que ser tan difícil, ¿no?**

En cuanto Lucian había subido el baúl de Ginebra al cuarto, ella le había seguido con curiosidad. Le extrañó que además tuviesen que subir una escalera de caracol para aparecer en lo que en otras casas sería el desván. En este caso tenía un pequeño distribuidor con dos puertas. Entraron por la de la derecha y lo primero que vio fue un inmenso vestidor con ropa de hombre a un lado y de mujer al otro. Lucian dejó su baúl en una esquina y la guió hasta el amplio dormitorio. La parte más importante era la cama, una cama enorme como jamás había visto en su vida.

**- ¿Cuántos caben en esa cama? –** Preguntó.  
**- Que yo recuerde, hasta seis pueden dormir cómodamente.** – Tomándola en brazos y dejándola caer sobre ella. **- ¿Crees que podrás dormir? –** Apoyando las manos a su alrededor y besándola hasta que la chica cayó sobre su espalda.  
**- ¿Me vas a dejar? –** Jadeó ella al sentir mi cuerpo contra el suyo.  
**- Por supuesto. Siempre después de haberte agotado como es debido.** – Deshaciéndome de las ropas con gestos rápidos y expertos.  
**- Luc… tengo que deshacer mi baúl.** – Protestó ella en cuanto tomé sus pechos entre mis labios.  
**- Ya lo harás después. –** Deteniéndome en su ombligo.  
**- ¿No se enfadará tu hermana porque no bajemos? –** Tomando mi rostro e intentando apartarme  
**- No, está ocupada y por eso todavía no se nos ha unido, pero luego vendrá. –** Sonriendo al ver su sorpresa – **Lara y yo compartimos el cuarto y todo lo que está en él.** – Riéndome al ver cómo alzaba una ceja con picardía. – **Te aseguro que serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.** – Volviendo a concentrarme en ella.

Poco después Hermione también subía la escalera de caracol en brazos de Draco, en esta ocasión cruzaban la puerta de la izquierda. También daban a un vestidor repleto de ropa, toda masculina en este caso, donde ya descansaba el baúl de Hermione, Draco no había ocupado sus manos en otra cosa que ella por lo que había hecho que apareciese en su sitio con un leve gesto. La habitación era espaciosa y la cama amplia igual que la de su sire. Toda una de las paredes era un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero, la pared de la derecha estaba cubierta de estanterías salvo por un arco en el medio a través del cual se apreciaba un espacioso y luminoso baño.

**- ¿Qué te ocurre, Draco?** – Preguntó Hermione en cuanto él le permitió posar los pies en el suelo **– Desde que bajaste del tren en Kings Cross estás eufórico.** – Observando la habitación a su alrededor. **- ¿Este es tu cuarto?  
- Sí, cariño. No se parece en nada a la cámara de Slytherin, ¿verdad?** – Sonrió mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabello brillante a la luz del atardecer. – **Es que me siento tan bien estando en casa, contigo.  
- La verdad es que estás irreconocible. –** Alzando la mirada para estudiar su rostro. **– Pareces de verdad un chaval de diecisiete años y no un hombre de treinta y siete.  
- Puede que sea porque me siento como un niño de diecisiete, Hermione.** – Besándola con dulzura **– Durante veinte años he vivido en esta casa, Luc y Lara han sido como mis padres en muchos sentidos. Lameth, Tony, Julia, Ennoia e Isabel harían los papeles de tíos.** – Se sentó en un sofá y tiró de ella para que se sentase en su regazo – **Son mi familia mucho más que mis propios padres. He pasado momentos muy duros con y por ellos, pero también he sido feliz de un modo que no creí posible. ¡Y por primera vez han acertado con la fecha para celebrar las navidades!** – Exclamó divertido. **– Siempre las celebrábamos a finales de enero o principios de febrero.** – Ella le miró sin comprender – **El único que tuvo una tradición cercana a la cristiana fue Lucian y no es que fuese un fanático. Tampoco es que yo sea un beato, pero… es que siempre han sido mis fiestas favoritas del año.** – La miró con gesto inocente.  
**- No puedo creerlo. Draco Malfoy riéndose como un niño, dando brincos y corriendo por la casa para buscar sus regalos.** – Dirigiéndole una mirada escéptica. **– No te pega.  
- Lo siento, pero en casa no soy un cínico egocéntrico, eso lo reservo para el colegio. –** Atrayéndola hacia sus brazos **– ¿No te gusta el cambio?  
- Me gusta.** – Acariciando su rostro – **Demasiado. –** Rozando sus labios con los suyos en una suave caricia. **– Lo voy a echar de menos cuando volvamos al colegio.**

Anthony al fin pudo salir de su cuarto. Julia no soltaba su mano, Lameth y Ennoia se situaron a su espalda y yo me quedé cerca de él igualmente. Sólo un observador cuidadoso podría darse cuenta de que lo estábamos flanqueando, para cualquiera parecería que simplemente estábamos saludando a un recién llegado. Isabel subió poco después con Zabini de la mano. Lucian dejó a Ginebra en la bañera y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para reunirse con nosotros.

**- ¡Granuja! –** Bramó Tony desde el vestíbulo. **– ¡Deja de achuchar a tu novia y ven a saludar a los amigos!  
- Ya tardaba en oír tus gritos.** – Masculló Lucian.  
**- ¡Ya voy maldito bastardo!** – Gritó Draco llegando al primer piso. Todas las puertas se abrieron al escuchar la respuesta del vampiro, quedándose extrañados al verlo sonriente y llevando de la mano a Hermione. **– Ahora no te separes de mí, Hermione. –** Le susurró con una seriedad que recordaba a su habitual manera de comportarse.

Bajaron las escaleras con lentitud, Draco no dejó de observar a Anthony. Todos teníamos nuestros ojos clavados en el True Brujah, buscando anticiparnos a cualquier movimiento inesperado. Julia apretó la mano de su marido con fuerza, para recordarle que tenía que relajarse y comportarse, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Hermione bajaba tras el joven vampiro, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, probablemente a causa de todo lo que había oído de él antes de conocerle. Isabel estaba al lado de las escaleras, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y la otra firmemente sujeta a la de Blaise, manteniéndolo a su espalda.

**- Querido, espero que sepas comportarte con ellos... –** dijo Julia a Tony en un susurro casi imperceptible **- No quiero pasar las fiestas encerrada....****  
- Hola, Tony.** – Saludó Draco con una sonrisa sincera.  
**- Pequeño granuja. –** Anthony se adelantó para abrazarlo, pero de inmediato Draco dio un paso atrás, manteniendo a Hermione a la espalda.  
**- Primero quiero presentarte a mi novia, Tony.** – Le dijo sonriente pero con una disculpa en su mirada. **– Esta es Hermione.** – Con lentitud se fue apartando para que la muchacha quedase a la vista, sin dejar de controlar a Tony.  
**- Es un verdadero placer conocerla, señorita. –** En los ojos de Anthony brilló el deseo por Hermione, Draco sabía que esto iba a suceder. No puede echarse una novia candorosa y no esperar que el sediento de inocencia de Anthony no lo aprecie. **– Permíteme decirte, Draco, que es la muchacha más hermosa que jamás he visto.** – Haciendo una pausa para tomar la mano de Julia y llevarla a sus labios **– Después de mi embrujadora esposa, por supuesto.** – Centrando su mirada en los ojos de ella – **Te prometo que podré comportarme, querida.** – Susurró en un tono igualmente inaudible.  
**- Mi querido Tony siempre tan halagador como siempre.** - replicó Julia sonriendo levemente **- Ruego nos disculpes, Hermione pero es que Draco nos ha hablado tanto de ti que todos teníamos curiosidad por conocerte.  
- La verdad es que me parece increíble que tanta gente tenga tantas ganas de conocerme. –** Y entonces vino la prueba de fuego para Anthony pues la joven cumplió su costumbre: sus mejillas se arrebolaron, su rostro pasó a ser la personificación de la inocencia absoluta. Si Tony supera esto, podremos estar tranquilos todas las fiestas. **– Soy sólo una bruja normalita –** Alzando su mano para estrechar la de Anthony. **– Tengo entendido que usted también era mago, como Draco.  
- ¡Vaya! –** Anthony sonrió nervioso y dio un paso atrás.  
**- Disculpa a mi esposo, Hermione...-** intervino Julia rodeando la cintura de Tony con su brazo **- pero es que no está acostumbrado a conocer a tanta gente nueva y tan singular.-** Depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su esposo - **Tony, querido... que el rubor de sus mejillas no te distraiga...  
- No pasa nada. –** Draco sonriente tomó también a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – **Ya terminaremos de conocernos durante las vacaciones, ¿verdad, Tony?  
- Sí, claro.  
- ¿Qué os parece si salimos a cenar fuera esta noche? –** Propuse apoyado en el arco del salón. **– Sería lo más cómodo para la primera noche, ¿no crees, Dirk?  
- Sí, sería una buena idea, Lucian. –** Acordó Lameth. **– Espero que Draco permita que Hermione y yo volvamos a enfrascarnos en esa maravillosa discusión acerca de las propiedades del agua marina para las pociones regeneradoras.  
- Sí, Dirk, un tema apasionante. –** Ennoia bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. **- ¿Isa, me presentas a ese encantador mozalbete que escondes? –** De inmediato la mirada de Tony se desvió hacia Blaise, aunque sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.  
**- Lara ve a buscar a Ginebra. –** Lara comenzó a subir las escaleras **– Draco y Hermione, encargaos de que vuestros condiscípulos estén listos en media hora.  
- ¿A dónde los llevamos a cenar?** – Preguntó Draco mientras guiaba a Hermione por las escaleras.  
**- Ha vuelto tu chef favorito a Londres, sería una buena idea ir a cenar a su restaurante. ¿No crees? –** Respondió Lara desde el primer piso.  
**- ¿Esconder? ¿Yo?** - preguntó Isabel - **Si sabes que soy buena y no escondo nada, lo que pasa es que estaba esperando a que Tony dejase de prestarle atención a la novia del rubito.-** Guiñándole un ojo a Draco - **Este "encantador mozalbete" se llama Blaise y digamos que es mi actual pareja...-** con un tono un poco más relajado **- Blaise ten cuidado que aquí Tony si te coge no te deja salir...-** sonriendo  
**- Hola. –** Saludó Blaise con una sonrisa. **– Pensé que ninguno de vosotros iba a querer cenársenos esta noche.** – Bromeó.  
**- No querido, Dirk y yo no tenemos ningún interés en cenar a ninguno de tus compañeros.** – Dijo Ennoia – **Mi nombre es Ennoia, pero puedes llamarme En, como han terminado haciendo todos. –** Suspirando con fastidio y acercándose a saludarlo. **– Aunque si no quieres perder la virginidad por segunda vez no te acerques mucho a Tony.** – Le susurró en el oído, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyésemos todos.  
**- En, querida, es el juguete de Isabel, no tengo ganas de perder ninguna parte de mi anatomía, gracias. –** Protestó el aludido.  
**- Ya se encargaría Julia de castigarte por fastidiarle las fiestas...-** restándole seriedad - **Además Blaise...-** acercándose al muchacho por la espalda y besando su cuello - **no se sonroja tan fácilmente... ¿verdad, Bombón?  
- ¿Sonrojarme yo?** – Preguntó el joven mostrando una amplia sonrisa **– Sabes que hace falta mucho para sonrojarme, querida. **

En cuanto llegué al cuarto en que estaba Ginebra, supe que acababa de salir del baño por el delicioso aroma a jazmín que gobernaba en la habitación. Mis pasos no hacían ningún ruido sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo y me deleité al verla intentando arreglar su cabello en el espejo, su cuerpo sólo cubierto por una toalla, de su piel emanaban volutas de vapor todavía, diminutas gotas se mezclaban con las pecas que la cubrían. Me acerqué a ella con sigilo aprovechando que mi rostro no se refleja en los espejos para que no supiese nada de mi presencia hasta que mis labios rozaron su mejilla.

**- ¡Ah!** – Se sobresaltó y dio un brinco que hizo que cayese en mis brazos - **¿Lara, verdad?  
- Sí. Vamos a salir a cenar fuera. ¿Te apetece ir en busca de un vestido al cuarto de mis sobrinas? Felicia tiene tus mismas medidas y estará encantada de prestarte lo que quieras.  
- ¿Estás segura de que no le importará? –** Preguntó curiosa – **Mi ropa está en el baúl, pero Lucian no me dejó vaciarlo.  
- No te preocupes. A Felicia no le importa en absoluto.** – Entré en el baño y tomé mi albornoz para que se lo pusiese **– Venga, bajemos. Será mejor que te cubras con algo más que una toalla para no tener que aguantar las protestas de tu hermano.** – Le sonreí – **No está de muy buen humor porque su novia no le deja dormir con ella.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Si es que Cho es un poco puritana, seguro que si aún estuviese con Lavender ella le dejaba meterse en su cuarto y en algo más. –** Mirándome con picardía. **– Oye, ¿de verdad vamos a dormir los tres en la misma cama?  
- Siempre que no te cause ningún problema.** – Le dije para que estuviese tranquila.  
**- No, en absoluto, es pura curiosidad. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Supongo que me parece raro, nada más. **

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos con Draco riéndose a carcajadas en el dintel de la habitación malva, la que compartían los dos chicos. Al parecer tenía algo que ver con la cama. No pudimos evitarlo y nos acercamos a la puerta para ver qué le hacía tanta gracia a mi joven Draco. Vimos a los dos chicos discutiendo frente a la cama hecha pedazos, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas extrañas a mi chiquillo y apuntaban sus varitas hacia él, salían rayos de colores que él desviaba con un simple movimiento de su mano. Empezaba a temer por su salud mental cuando se incorporó y dejó de reírse. Con un chasquido de dedos, los restos de la cama se recompusieron y formaron dos camas gemelas.

**- Tenéis que dejarle estas cosas a Hermione, en serio. Sois patéticos con algunos hechizos. –** Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, llamando a la puerta – **Longbottom, Lovegood. Salimos a cenar en media hora.** – Nos miró entonces con su habitual sonrisa - **Vais al armario de Feli, ¿no?  
- Sí. –** Respondí sonriente.  
**- Draco, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo, por favor?** – Dijo Pansy desde su habitación.  
**- Por supuesto, Pans. –** Y se metió con ella en la habitación.  
**- Hola.** – Dijo Neville saliendo del cuarto. **- ¿El baño, por favor?** – Sonrojándose. Le señalé la puerta cerca de la escalera de caracol, al otro lado de las escaleras. – **Gracias. **

Mientras Ginebra y nos metíamos en la suite de mis sobrinas y la joven exclamaba de asombro ante la colección de vestidos de Feli, Hermione intentaba tranquilizar a la asombrada y enfadada Chang, Lavender paseaba frente a cientos de vestidos, intentando decidir cuál sería el más apropiado y Draco se encontraba con el estupor de Pansy.

**- ¡Hermione, no sé qué hacer! –** Chang se deshacía en lágrimas.  
**- Cho, no es para tanto. Creo que lo estás sacando de contexto.** – Intentó calmarla Hermione. **– Neville y Luna comparten cuarto y no por ello van a dedicarse a bueno, lo que sea que se te haya pasado por la mente.  
- ¿Y crees que a Ron no se le ha pasado? –** Protestó ella furiosa – **Sabes cómo son los chicos, Hermione. Pero qué te voy a contar, estás con el más mujeriego de todos… aunque tú le pusiste los cuernos también… él vino para dormir conmigo con toda la intención de que no sólo durmiésemos.  
- Cho, a ver, que hablamos de Ron Weasley. Es más cortado que una Gillette, no es capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas en cuanto se pone nervioso, ¿de verdad crees que vino para que durmieseis juntos y tuvieseis sexo? Lo más probable es que se pasase la noche durmiendo como un lirón o dándole vueltas a la cabeza y no te diría nada hasta la última noche, aceptando perfectamente que tú le dijeses que no.** – Resoplando de cansancio. **– En serio, Cho. No es un depredador, no te va a violar en mitad de la noche. – **Poniendo los ojos en blanco - **Si quieres puedes probar una noche. –** Le sonrió al ver la cara de espanto en su rostro – **Es muy agradable dormir con alguien abrazado a ti o viceversa.** – Guiñándole un ojo. – **Y si le dejas claro que no habrá nada más, no le importará en absoluto y lo aceptará como un buen chico. Créeme, lo conozco desde hace siete años y puede ser más bruto que un arado a veces, pero tampoco es un insensible. –** Se levantó de la cama – **Ahora vístete, tenemos poco tiempo. Saldremos fuera a cenar.** – Saliendo de la habitación.

**- Dime, Pans.** – Cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  
**- Draco, ¿por qué estás tan raro?** – Le preguntó con rostro compungido.  
**- Lo siento, Pans.** – Abrazándola cariñosamente y dándole como siempre los tres besos en la frente – **Me olvido demasiado fácilmente de algunas cosas, esta es mi casa, es mi hogar. Me encuentro tan cómodo que me relajo y dejo salir todo lo que tengo por costumbre ocultar.  
- Sólo eras así con Blaise y conmigo.** – Se aferró a Draco - **¿Sigues siendo mi amigo, Draco?  
- Por supuesto, Pans. ¿Qué te hace creer lo contrario?** – Mirándola preocupado.  
**- Es que me parece que te estoy perdiendo… desde que ese Lucian te hizo esto. Ya no eres mi Draco, eres otra persona.  
- Escucha, pequeña.** – Tomándola por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle – **Sigues siendo mi amiga y seguirás siéndolo por muchos años si no te cansas de mí. Lo que pasa es que ahora tengo otras preocupaciones, tengo que proteger a Hermione, tengo que ocuparme de muchas cosas que antes no estaban en mi mente –** Dándole otros tres besos en la mejilla – **No quiero preocupar tu linda cabecita con esas cosas, ya hay demasiado en ella para que además tengas que cargar con mis problemas.** – Estrechándola entre sus brazos – **Ahora quiero que te pongas un vestido con el que estarás fabulosa, vamos a ir a un restaurante a cenar y quiero que seas el orgullo de Slytherin para mí. –** Guiñándole un ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

**- ¿Pasa algo, Draco? –** Pregunté en cuanto salió del cuarto verde.  
**- Tranquila, Lara. Creo que la mayor parte de las crisis están resueltas.** – Dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto blanco.  
**- ¡Socorro! –** Apareció Lavender en la puerta del cuarto amarillo.  
**- ¿Para qué habré dicho nada?** – Masculló Hermione entre dientes - **¿Qué ocurre, Lavender?  
- ¡No sé qué ponerme!** – Exclamó con el rostro congestionado por el horror.  
**- Tranquila, creo que puedo echarte una mano.** – Me ofrecí para que Hermione y Draco pudiesen arreglarse también.

Un poco más de media hora después Ginebra hizo su aparición en lo alto de las escaleras. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas altísimas botas y un chaleco de seda. Me quedé observándola desde los pies de las escaleras como si fuese un sueño hecho realidad, su cabello rojo como el fuego ondeaba a su alrededor a medida que se movía, el cimbreo de sus caderas me hizo desear subir a por ella. Pareció leer mis pensamientos, pues alzó una ceja con picardía y se sentó en el pasamanos para bajar deslizándose, confiando que yo la cogería en mis brazos en cuanto llegase al final. No se equivocó y me deleité con su risa cantarina cuando aterrizó contra mi pecho.

**- ¡Ya tengo a la primera!** – Entrando en el salón donde esperaban los demás. **– Tony, Dirk, En, os presento a Ginebra. Una verdadera ninfa.** – Posándola en el suelo.  
**- Gracias. –** Dándome un golpecito en los labios – **Hola.** – Saludó risueña.  
**- Señorita, es maravilloso ver a alguien tan indecente como usted.** – Tony no pudo contenerse y la abrazó efusivo. – **Le ruego que no se separe de mí en toda la velada.  
- Vaya… -** Mirándome sin comprender - **¿Me lo tomo como un halago?  
- Viniendo de él, sí.** – Respondí mientras la rescataba de Tony. **– Vuelve con tu mujer un ratito, quieres.** – Protestándole divertido. **– Julia, permíteme presentarte a Ginebra. –** Acercándome al animal social que es la Giovanni. Preciosa con un vaquero ceñido a sus piernas y una blusa blanca, contrastando con su marido que llevaba unos pantalones caqui y una camiseta sin mangas, con una hebilla con forma de calavera en el cinturón. **- Es la hermana del muchacho pelirrojo con tendencia a sonrojarse como un tomate. Confío en que os llevaréis bien. Ginebra, esta es Julia Giovanni, esposa de Anthony y una buena amiga de la familia.  
- Es todo un placer conocerte, Ginebra.-** Saludándola con una sonrisa - **Disculpa a mi esposo pero creo que conocer a tanta gente nueva hoy le está sentando un poco mal...-** mirándolo de soslayo - **Ahora no me extraña el que Lucian pase tanto tiempo en vuestro colegio si todas las alumnas son como tú...-** con picardía - **Lucian, malvado... primero habernos presentado a Ginebra, así habríamos ahorrado tiempo.-** Sonriendo.  
**- ¿Y privarme del placer de ver sufrir a tu esposo con la candidez de mi nuera?** – Respondí con malicia. **– Ginebra es una rara avis en su colegio, te aseguro que el resto de sus condiscípulas son verdaderamente soporíferas. Muy raras son las excepciones que merecen mi atención. –** Rodeando el talle de mi ninfa pelirroja y besándola con deleite. – **Pronto aparecerán todas las demás, al menos Tony podrá hablar sin miedo con ella y te dará algún respiro.  
- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que esta noche no voy a estar mucho tiempo contigo? –** Protestó Ginebra en mis brazos, aún recuperando el aliento.  
**- Te aseguro que haré lo que esté en mi mano por ofrecerte toda la atención posible.  
- Creo que hay suficiente gente como para mantenerlo entretenido durante la cena, sino siempre podemos sentarlo cerca de Isabel y tomarme yo un respiro.-** Añadió Julia mirando fijamente a Tony a los ojos **- Aunque sé de un lugar que sería ideal para ti, querido.-** Depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios - **¿Se te ocurre a cuál me refiero?  
- Por supuesto, querida. –** Sus ojos brillaron con la anticipación de la caza - **¿Crees que aún quede alguno de esos traidores que no te hayas comido ya?** – Mordisqueando su oreja.  
**- No sé, pero podemos buscar alguno para que te diviertas un poco esta noche.** – Respondió ella riéndose.

Pronto bajaron todos los demás. Draco se había puesto cómodo, como siempre que salíamos entre todos, llevaba también unos vaqueros de color negro y una camiseta de su grupo de rock favorito, no soltaba la mano de Hermione que también llevaba vaqueros negros y un top. Harry y Ron iban un poco más formales, la concesión habían sido los vaqueros, pero llevaban las camisas del colegio sin corbata. Lara y Pansy bajaron luciendo ambas sendos vestidos negros de cóctel, la voluptuosidad de las formas de mi querida hermana no era posible desmerecerlas con nada de lo que luciese, la colegiala intentaba mantener esa apariencia de frialdad y desdén que le hacía arrugar la nariz en un gesto totalmente seductor por su sencillez.

Isabel y Blaise subieron al fin riéndose y discutiendo por el atuendo de ambos, él protestaba que no era una exageración probarse tres camisas distintas antes de decidirse por una cuarta. Isabel negó con la cabeza y se unió a nosotros, también llevaba unos vaqueros, pero estaban tan lejos del inicio de la blusa de pedrería que nos regalaba con una magnífica visión de su cintura, con el ombligo como protagonista. Aunque Blaise no era capaz de alejar la mirada de su escote pronunciado, por supuesto.

Chang descendió los escalones con timidez, llevaba un traje pantalón blanco que remarcaba aún más su inocencia, se le subieron los colores en cuanto Ron se acercó para tomar su mano con visible sentimiento de culpa. Miré a Tony, en esos momentos estaba entretenido con En. Lameth estaba a punto de coger su habitual gabardina cuando Julia le lanzó una mirada que le dejó claro que no dejaría de torturarlo si osaba llevar esa prenda en su compañía. Lavender se reunió con nosotros llevando un delicioso vestido del mismo color que su nombre. Neville y Luna fueron los últimos en bajar, también los que llevaban un atuendo mucho más clásico, traje y corbata él, vestido de noche blanco ella, aunque la diadema de florecitas que adornaba su cabellera rubia era lo que más destacaba.

Salimos al frío del invierno londinense y nos metimos todos en las limusinas, el restaurante no estaba muy lejos, pero en cuanto hubiésemos recorrido más de dos calles la mayoría de las mujeres humanas con tacones nos habrían intentado matar. En unos minutos todo el tropel que era nuestro grupo dejó los coches y se metió en el atestado restaurante, por suerte había llamado con anterioridad para reservar mesa, o tendríamos un serio problema. Cuando supieron que éramos nosotros los que llegábamos, salió el chef para saludar a Draco. No mentíamos cuando dijimos que era su favorito. Estuvieron hablando cerca de un cuarto de hora acerca de las nuevas técnicas que estaba incorporando a sus platos, mi encantador chiquillo estuvo de acuerdo en que deberíamos probarlas todas en algún momento, por lo que no tuvimos que molestarnos en escoger menú.

**- No pienso ser el conejillo de indias de un muggle.** – Protestó Lavender.  
**- Te aseguro que te va a encantar, Lavender.** – Le comentó Lara, sentada a su lado. **– René nunca le ha fallado a Draco.  
- ¿Veníais muy a menudo? –** Le preguntó Hermione en un susurro.  
**- Bastante. En su afán por hacerme comer se dedicaron a hacerme recorrer todos los restaurantes de Londres durante un año.** – Le explicó también en un susurro. – **Pero en cuanto probé la cocina de René, no hizo falta que me obligasen a salir.** – Sonrió – **Se ha convertido en una tradición el probar los platos de René. Cada vez que está en la ciudad, si nada nos lo impide, venimos a que nos sorprenda.  
- ¿No le extraña que todos sigáis igual? Ya sabes.** – Inquirió con curiosidad.  
**- No, sabe que somos vampiros. –** Respondió sonriente **– El dueño del local es un vampiro y René es su ghoul. Lleva cerca de cien años cocinando, te aseguro que es un mago de la cocina.** – Tomando su mano y besándola.  
**- ¿Ocurre algo, Ronald?** – Pregunté cuando lo vi mirando en derredor.  
**- No… es que.** – Mirando con aprensión un plato que llevaba un camarero a una mesa cercana. - **¿Todos los platos son tan pequeños?  
- Discúlpele, Lucian. Es que es un poco tragón y no está acostumbrado a ir a restaurantes. –** Explicó Harry.  
**- No tengas miedo, Ronald. –** Le explicó Isabel. **– Si René ha estado haciendo pruebas te aseguro que habrá comida más que suficiente. Somos dieciocho personas por lo que su menú degustación consistirá de al menos treinta platos.  
- Son raciones pequeñas, pero terminas probando tantas cosas que, para cuando te das cuenta, llevas horas comiendo sin cesar.** – Añadió Ennoia.

René no nos defraudó, en breve tuvimos delante un plato repleto de deliciosas innovaciones culinarias, cada uno con una selección diferente. Los más escépticos de los comensales esperaron a ver las reacciones de los vampiros, creo que les sorprendimos cuando todos empezamos a coger los tenedores y probamos cada una de las muestras de nuestros platos. Pero creo que el que más les sorprendió fue Draco. Tan acostumbrados como estaban a no verle comer nada, les pareció increíble cuando tomó una porción de una mouse de pescado y se la llevó a la boca. Sobre todo Hermione y Blaise fueron los que le miraron con mayor asombro.

**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Preguntó sin darse cuenta. **– Está deliciosa. ¿Quieres un poco, Hermione?  
- Pensé que no eras capaz de soportar la comida.** – Le dijo Blaise.  
**- No, lo que de verdad no soy capaz de soportar es el ver comer a la gente en el colegio.** – Se encogió de hombros.  
**- ¿Qué insinúas?** – Protestó Pansy – **Perdona, pero no todos somos como el pobretón de Weasley o los cerdos de Crabe y Goyle.  
- ¡Oye, Parkinson! –** Exclamó el aludido presente.  
**- Pansy, lo que me molesta principalmente es el olor de la comida en las fuentes, que siempre están destapadas. El que se pasen comida unos a otros sin tener cuidado. Y sí, también me resulta difícil ver como la mayoría engulle porciones como si no hubiesen comido en años. –** Tomando un pequeño trozo de pescado en su tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca, saboreándolo con cuidado –** Mi paladar alcanza los sabores como no puede hacerlo el vuestro, para mí comer es un placer exquisito. No puedo dedicarme a él en medio del sinfín de olores del Gran Comedor, o siquiera intentar encontrar la complejidad de texturas y sabores a los que me he acostumbrado en la comida realizada con prisas por los elfos domésticos.  
- O sea que ahora eres un gourmet insoportable y prefieres pasar sin comer si no te lo sirven en bandeja de plata –** Se mofó Ronald.  
**- Lo siento mucho, Ron. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Draco.** – Isabel acudió en su defensa – **He comido en tu colegio sólo por que no resultase extraño que yo tampoco comiese, por lo que hablo con conocimiento de causa: La comida que os dan allí es insoportable para nosotros. –** Tomando un bocado de su plato.  
**- La verdad es que yo también echo de menos la comida de mi casa cuando estoy en el colegio. –** Comentó la adorable Chang – **Esto está delicioso. Es como si en cada pedacito que como estuviese todo el plato, concentrado y separado al mismo tiempo.  
- Muchas gracias, señorita. –** Le agradeció el cocinero a su espalda **– Venía a preguntarles si estaba todo de su gusto, pero creo que me quedaré con ese comentario como el mejor halago a mis esfuerzos.  
- Te has superado a ti mismo, René.** – Le reconoció Julia. **– Dile a tu señor de mi parte que si sigues siendo tan bueno en tu trabajo me veré obligada a raptarte.  
- Me abruma, señorita Julia. –** Le agradeció el cocinero.  
**- Perdona, Julia. Pero creo que es muy probable que me adelante yo en raptarlo. –** Protestó Draco. **– Sería magnífico poder comer todos los días un plato preparado por René.  
- Señor Draco, no sean malos con este pobre chef. Saben que me debo a mi señor. –** Correspondió educado como siempre.  
**- En serio, René, no sabes lo que tengo que soportar cada día en ese colegio.** – Poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Llevo meses soñando con el más sencillo de tus platos y el poder probarlos hoy es como un bálsamo para mi paladar.** – Suspiró dramáticamente – **Pero ahora volveré a torturarme durante los próximos meses hasta que pueda volver a disfrutar de tu cocina. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo con tu señor para que al menos vengas conmigo por unos meses?  
- Le transmitiré su generosa oferta, señor Draco. Sería un honor servir a un cliente tan agradecido como usted. –** El cocinero se despidió para visitar otras mesas.  
**- ¿Todos los vampiros son tan pedantes o es que esa cualidad tuya ha empeorado al convertirte?** – Comentó mordaz Harry, provocando que todos los aludidos nos riésemos.  
**- Siento decirte que la pedantería es característica de los de su clan, Harry.** – Comentó Anthony dándole un sorbo a su copa.  
**- ¿Su clan?** – Preguntó sin comprender.  
**- No todos los vampiros somos iguales. –** Explicó Ennoia – **Al principio estaba Caín, el primer asesino castigado por el creador con la noche eterna. Cuando Caín creó a otros vampiros y éstos a su vez crearon a más vampiros, se fueron diferenciando una serie de familias. Dependiendo del vampiro descendiente directo de Caín del que los vástagos descendiesen a su vez, tenían distintas características. Lucian, Lara y Draco, pertenecen al mismo clan, por eso son tan parecidos. –** Nos miró sonriente – **Y puedo decirte que una de las características que comparten todos es que son unos malditos snobs insoportables. –** Riéndose – **Cada vez que venimos a cenar a este restaurante, tenemos que asistir a los intentos de Julia y Draco por hacerse con los servicios de René.  
- ¿Cuántos clanes hay? –** Preguntó Blaise con curiosidad – **Y si no es mucho preguntar, ¿a cuál pertenecéis vosotros?  
- Bueno, esa pregunta conlleva demasiadas respuestas distintas.** – Se sonrió Lameth. **– Se supone que Caín creó una segunda generación y que ésta creó a una tercera y que a partir de ahí se fueron creando las diferencias entre clanes, pues todos se supone que descienden de esa tercera generación.  
- Lo que pasa es que.** – Me sonreí – **En nuestra estirpe se nos da muy bien el canibalismo, por así decirlo. –** Vi su rostro asombrado – **El caso es que cuanto más cerca estás de Caín, más poderoso eres y te aseguro que somos unos verdaderos fanáticos del poder. Se rumorea que algunos acabaron con los tres que estaban en la segunda, así mismo algunos de terceros fueron aniquilados por sus propios chiquillos.  
- El caso es que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién desciende de quién en algunos clanes. –** Continuó Lameth. – **Por ejemplo, mi clan es el conocido como Capadocio, nombre que le dieron, no por el tercera que le dio origen, sino por la zona geográfica en la que más se congregaron con el tiempo.** – Tomó otro bocado **– Mi señor, Ashur, fue aniquilado por unos arribistas unos cuantos siglos más tarde, en estos momentos pocos de mis compañeros de clan sobreviven. La mayoría fueron exterminados y el clan ahora lleva otro nombre.** – Brindando con Julia con sus copas.  
**- El nombre de mi familia, Giovanni. Mi tío fue el arribista que decidió usurpar el puesto de Ashur, a partir de ahí puso a todos los de la familia al servicio del clan.** – Continuó Julia con la explicación **– Pero por suerte para mí, mi sire es Lameth, por lo que no tengo más vínculo con ellos que el de parentesco normal.  
- Sí, las reuniones con su familia son fabulosas. –** Comentó Anthony – **No sé cuántas veces he impedido que envenenase a su tío cuando aún era un mortal y no os cuento lo mucho que me costó evitar que lo matase cuando ya era un vampiro.** – Riéndose – **El caso es que mi historia se parece a la de nuestro amigo Lameth, aunque es un poco más enrevesada. – **Guiñándole un ojo a Blaise – **No desciendo directamente de un tercera, pero mi sire sí, lo que me convierte en alguien que desciende en quinta generación de Caín. Estoy cerquita. –** Haciendo un gesto con los dedos. **– Bien, mi clan sería el Brujah, pero un listillo también se zampó al viejo y ocupó su lugar, como su nombre no sonaba bien decidió dejar que todos creyesen que seguía siendo Brujah, por eso para distinguirme sería correcto decir que soy un Verdadero Descendiente de Brujah, pero como es muy largo lo dejamos en True Brujah y listo.** – Mirando a Isabel.  
**- Bien, mi clan tiene una historia mucho más sencilla. –** Comenzó ella – **Se dice que Haquim, aquel del que descendemos los Assamitas, fue el primer vampiro y no Caín, muchos queremos entender que en realidad pertenecía a una segunda generación.** – Mirando a Ennoia.  
**- Lo mío sí que es fácil de contar.** – Riéndose y tomando un sorbo de su copa antes de empezar **– Hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivía en mi tierra natal conocí a un chico muy simpático que me llevó a dar un paseo, se llamaba Caín y a partir de ahí cambié mi dieta.** – Los vampiros presentes fuimos los únicos que nos reímos ante el modo de expresarlo **– Perdón, no quería que sonase tan frívolo. El caso es que soy una de esas famosas creadoras de clanes de las que hablaban ellos. Todos los vampiros que convertí y aquellos a los que ellos han convertido se llaman a sí mismos Gangrel y no me preguntéis por qué, creo que hace tiempo que se han olvidado de la razón del nombrecito. Pero puedo aseguraros que el que me creó era Caín y no un segunda cualquiera.  
- Sabes perfectamente que muchas veces esa distinción se hace porque los tres primeros a los que creó eran unos muermos de los que terminó cansándose y que vosotros sois la tercera generación porque fuisteis los siguientes.** – La tranquilicé, como siempre que salía el tema a colación. – **En mi caso y el de Lara, comenzamos nuestra andadura como vampiros bastante alejados de la sangre de Caín, pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a medida que algunos de sus descendientes decidían interponerse en nuestro camino…** - ambos nos sonreímos – **El caso es que el último que nos encontramos fue a uno de esos aburridos segundas, por lo que ahora estamos bastante cerca de Caín. Nuestro clan es conocido como Lasombra porque controlamos las sombras.  
- Se supone que hay en total trece clanes principales, pero como podéis ver nuestra especie no es muy pacífica y eso provoca un verdadero caos.** – Explicó Draco dándole la respuesta que quería a Blaise. **– A ver si no me dejo a ninguno. –** Empezó a contar – **Gangrel, Capadocio, Lasombra, Brujah, Assamita, Ventrue, Salubri, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tzimisce y Setitas.  
- Pero es cierto, algunos han desaparecido, otros se han escindido en distintas ramas, aparecen algunas líneas de sangre raras –** Comentó Ennoia - **La verdad es que es imposible distinguir en los días que corren a qué clan pertenecen algunos. En los viejos tiempos era mucho más sencillo.  
- Para actualizar la lista tendrías que decir que los Capadocio fueron sustituidos por los Giovanni y los Salubri por los Tremere.** – Apuntilló Lameth.  
**- Pero será mejor que no aburramos a los chicos con la historia de nuestros antepasados. –** Señaló Julia al ver que los muchachos no habían probado bocado.  
**- La verdad es que es apasionante.** – Comentó Hermione.  
**- Sólo tienes que sacar el tema cuando estemos en la casa, cualquiera de nosotros caerá en el defecto de la vejez y te contará todas las batallitas que quieras. –** Se ofreció Ennoia – **Aunque no lo parezca, disfrutamos de una maravillosa memoria de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de nuestras vidas.  
- Incluso podríamos deciros en qué momento aparecieron los magos en el mundo.** – Apuntó Lameth con una sonrisa.  
**- ¡Ya empezamos! –** Protestó Draco.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Preguntó Pansy.  
**- Es una vieja discusión familiar. –** Explicó Lara **– Draco puede aceptar que existiese Caín, pero no puede aceptar que existiese su hermano Seth, el que en verdad fue el primer mago.  
- Y el primer ghoul.** – Añadió Ennoia.  
**- Lo único que digo es que acepto que hay un tipo que se llama a sí mismo Caín y que fue el primero de todos los vampiros pero no por ello acepto que sea el mismo de las escrituras. Pudo ser un tipo cualquiera al que le pasó todo eso y se adjudicó toda esa historia.** – Rebatió Draco.  
**- Perdona jovencito, pero ya te he dicho que no me convirtió "un tipo cualquiera" **– Protestó Ennoia.  
**- Draco, En. No vamos a discutirlo ahora.** – Zanjé. **– Julia tiene razón, ya hemos aburrido bastante a los chicos por esta noche.** – Me dirigí a los jóvenes magos – **Os pido que nos perdonéis, como dijo antes En, los viejos nos dejamos llevar cuando contamos nuestras historias.  
- Ya veo.** – Ron me miraba con curiosidad – **Y algunos de ustedes son muy viejos.  
- Puedes estar agradecido de ello, cuanto más viejos somos más control tenemos sobre nuestros instintos. –** Le expliqué – **Esta tranquila cena, o el que estuvieseis en mi casa, no sería posible si fuésemos más jóvenes. En algún momento os convertiríais en nuestra cena. –** Provocando que los vampiros nos riésemos, incluso los tres magos que más contacto tenían con nosotros.  
**- Pero Draco es joven, ¿no? –** Señaló Luna.  
**- Sí, pero como ya explicó Lucian, estoy lo suficientemente cerca de Caín como para que mi sangre sea más antigua que la de un neófito cualquiera.** – Le explicó Draco – **Eso me permite controlarme mucho mejor.** – Terminando su plato – **Y estás rodeada de mis maestros, todos ellos me han ayudado a sobrellevar mi vida como vampiro.  
- Es más, el granuja tiene mucho más control que yo.** – Protestó Anthony **– Llevo dos mil años siendo vampiro y sin embargo a veces me dejo llevar.  
- Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, cariño. –** Julia besó a su marido con ternura. **– Pero no tenéis que temer, nosotros velamos porque a Tony no le falle su autocontrol mientras estéis aquí.  
- Tú eres mi mejor distracción, cariño –** Besando el cuello de su mujer.

Las conversaciones continuaron un ritmo más tranquilo a partir de entonces. Poco a poco se fueron creando los típicos diálogos entre los más afines. Lameth se enfrascó de nuevo en esa conversación pendiente con Hermione acerca de las pociones, en la que Draco también participó interesado. Lavender y Chang estuvieron encantadas de mantener una entusiasta charla con Julia acerca de distintos tipos de vestimenta. Anthony se interesó en las historias de Quidditch de Harry con los añadidos por parte de Ronald y Ginebra. Luna, Neville y Blaise siguieron acosando a preguntas a la pobre Isabel. Pansy decidió continuar con nuestro pasatiempo favorito y nos tuvo a Lara y a mí entretenidos con sus comentarios mordaces acerca de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Ahora que comprendíamos mejor que las reacciones de la muchacha venían dadas por la creciente inseguridad de su interior, que era una herramienta de defensa, nos apenamos por ella. Pero habíamos visto eso en demasiadas ocasiones, personalidades fuertes que eran una máscara para ocultar a una más vulnerable. Una armadura ante la crueldad del mundo. Cuando Draco nos había hablado de ella, tras haber conocido buena parte de su propia historia, nos dimos cuenta del profundo afecto que le profesaba, supimos que sería una de las más afectadas por su cambio y nos dolió comprobar que así había sido. La falta de Draco y Blaise como aquellos en quienes confiar, como los que la apoyaban para desarrollar aquella parte de sí misma, la estaba resquebrajando.

**- Siento interrumpir, gente. –** Llamando su atención. **– Pero René y los suyos quieren descansar, será mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio a tomar algo. **

Todos asintieron y se despidieron del chef y su equipo, que salieron a recibir los distintos halagos de los comensales. Fue divertido ver cómo Ron se deshacía en elogios a todos los platos que había comido, a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, terminó siendo el nuevo gran enamorado de la cocina de René. Otro momento interesante de la partida fue cuando Harry, Neville y Blaise se acercaron a Draco para preguntarle por la cuenta. Se sorprendieron cuando les dijo que todo había ido a mi cargo, al parecer querían pagar, al menos los disuadió de que no intentasen pagarme nada. Eran mis invitados, era normal que me hiciese cargo de todos sus gastos.

La siguiente parada fue en un pub del gusto de Lameth y Ennoia, música tranquila en el ambiente, buena bebida y asientos confortables para continuar con las conversaciones de la cena. El primer conflicto lo tuvimos con las bebidas. Todos ellos eran menores de edad en el mundo no mágico, los únicos que no aparentaban tener menos de dieciocho años eran Blaise y Draco. Pero como iban acompañados por nosotros, pronto subsanamos ese inconveniente, aunque no sin algunas protestas.

**- Antes de que os dediquéis a pedir bebidas alcohólicas, por favor decidnos sinceramente si tenéis costumbre de beberlas. **– Pidió Lameth. **– No me apetece tener que llevar a nadie a cuestas hasta la casa.  
- Puedo responder por Blaise y Pansy.** – Dijo Draco – **Al resto sólo le pido que sea sincero, estoy de acuerdo con Dirk, no voy a cargar con nadie si no puede soportar la bebida.  
- Yo no bebo alcohol. –** Musitó Chang.  
**- No les hagáis caso. Estaré dispuesto a sostener a todo aquel que lo necesite.** – Se ofreció Anthony.  
**- Sí, lo sabemos Tony.** – Protesté yo – **Pero no nos apetece tener una casa repleta de jovencitos resacosos mañana.  
- ¿No nos apetece? –** Preguntó con malicia.  
**- No, maldita serpiente. –** Confirmé, aunque no comprendí por qué todos los magos me miraban de un modo tan raro – **Deja de tentarlos como si no supieses hacer otra cosa. Nadie beberá alcohol si no quiere, que te quede claro.  
- Lucian, yo nunca he bebido alcohol. –** Confesó Ginebra a mi lado **– Pero confieso que siempre he querido probar la ginebra. Tiene mi nombre, me intriga conocer cómo sabe.** – Mirándome con picardía.  
**- Entonces pediré un combinado de ginebra y lo pruebas.** – Acariciando su barbilla con ternura – **Pero no puedo permitir que pierdas el control, por lo que tú tomarás un refresco. –** Besándola lentamente.  
- **¿Quieres beber algo, Hermione? –** Le preguntó Draco a su novia.  
**- Yo me conformo con una coca-cola, gracias.  
- Blaise, Pansy. ¿Lo de siempre para vosotros?  
- Por supuesto. La duda ofende.  
- Entonces serán dos whiskys, un sunrise, una coca-cola… -** enumeró mientras se levantaba para acompañarme a pedir - **¿Neville, tú y Luna que tomáis?  
- Yo quiero un zumo de melocotón.** – Pidió Luna.  
**- Otro whisky para mí, por favor. –** Sorprendió Neville. – **Mi tío me enseñó a beber hace tiempo, no te preocupes. –** Aclaró ante la mirada de Draco.  
**- Por mí vale. –** Se giró al resto - **¿Vosotros?  
- Una cerveza. –** Pidió Ron.  
**- Una coca-cola. –** Dijo Harry.  
**- Un Bloody Mary –** Pidió Lavender.  
**- Te recuerdo que, si te caes por culpa del alcohol, te lleva él** – Señalando a Tony – **Y te dijo antes que es el más peligroso de todos nosotros.  
- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, ¿no?  
- No me voy a poner paternalista, Brown. Pero creo que a tus padres les gustaría que volvieses de una pieza.** – Continuó intentando disuadirla.  
**- Mira Draco, los de Slytherin no sois los únicos en beber antes de tener la edad necesaria. –** Le protestó.  
**- Vale, vale… tú misma. –** No queriendo discutir más. **- ¿Chang, quieres un zumo o un refresco?  
- Un zumo de naranja, si puede ser.** – Respondió la chica.

Lameth, Draco y yo volvimos con las bebidas y seguimos charlando tranquilamente. De todos modos, no pudimos evitar controlar que Neville y Lavender cumplían con lo dicho y no les afectaba el alcohol. Porque evidentemente no íbamos a dejar que ninguno quedase a merced de Anthony. A nosotros el alcohol no nos afecta, tendríamos que beber sangre de alguien que estuviese borracho par poder sentir los efectos del alcohol, pero a la mayoría nos gustaba su sabor, igual que a un humano le puede gustar el zumo de determinada fruta. Resultó divertido ver la reacción de Ginebra al probar a su homónima, definitivamente no era de su agrado.

**- Tenías razón, me quedo con mi refresco.** – Dándole un trago para borrar el sabor del gin tonic.  
**- Tranquila, preciosa. –** Le susurré al oído – **Tú sabes mil veces mejor.** – Mordisqueándole cariñosamente el lóbulo.  
**- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer que eso suene tan bien?** – Girándose para besar mis labios.  
**- Muchos años de experiencia y que es la pura verdad.** – Tomando su labio inferior entre los míos.  
**- Luc, que no estás solo. –** Carraspeó Lameth. **– Y su hermano te mira como si quisiese matarte.  
- Que lo intente… -** Volviendo a besarla con lentitud.

Aquel fue el segundo inconveniente. La inocencia y mojigatería que tanto atraían a Tony, por el afán de corromperlas hasta lo indecible, era lo mismo que a mí me daba dolor de cabeza al tener que contenerme. Un inconveniente parecido tenían Isabel y Draco. Ella había empezado a jugar con Blaise acerca del mejor método para beber el tequila y mi chiquillo sólo quería disfrutar del tiempo con su novia.

**- Isa, por favor… -** Protestó Blaise mientras ella recorría su cuello con la lengua para tomar la sal, tomó el chupito con rapidez y luego recogió la rodaja de limón que él se puso en la boca. **– Esto es crueldad con todas las letras.  
- No lo es si te dejo hacerlo a ti también. –** Le respondió ella con picardía.  
**- ¿Cuándo volvemos a la casa? **– Preguntó entusiasmado.  
**- La noche es joven, Blaise. –** Protestó ella con un divertido mohín.  
**- ¿Ves? Crueldad. –** Sentenció provocando que nos riésemos a carcajadas.

**- ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa, Hermione? –** Preguntó Draco junto a su oído.  
**- No, me apetece estar así, todos juntos.** – Mirándolo sonriente.  
**- Vale, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.** – Suspiró hastiado recostándose en el sofá y atrayéndola a su regazo. – **Pero al menos déjame abrazarte. –** Pidió besando su hombro.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Le concedió ella recostándose contra su pecho. **– Sabes que me encanta sentirte contra mí. –** Besando el borde de su rostro con picardía.  
**- No me tientes, Hermione… -** Jadeó Draco antes de agacharse para besarla profundamente.

**- ¿Esto qué es? ¿Un concurso de parejas a ver cuál es la más empalagosa? –** Bufó Pansy.  
**- Lo siento. –** Se disculpó Neville soltando la mano de Luna.  
**- Tranquilo, Longbottom. Tú y Lunática sólo os cogéis de la mano, pero estos están buscando el premio con ganas.** – Protestó de nuevo.  
**- No seas aguafiestas, Pans.** – Pidió Blaise. **– Ven conmigo. –** Cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola en su regazo. **- ¿Por qué no pruebas el método de Isabel para beber tequila?** – Guiñándole un ojo a la Assamita.  
**- ¡Suéltame, Blaise!** – Revolviéndose en sus brazos – **No tengo ningunas ganas de que tu novia se dé el lote conmigo sólo para que te pongas cachondo.  
- Tranquilízate, Pans. –** Intervino Draco. – **Que sólo era una broma. Suéltala, Blaise. –** El moreno la soltó de inmediato.  
**- ¡Bruto! –** Intentando descargarle una bofetada, lo que impidió Isabel de inmediato. - **¡Suéltame tú…!** – Pero Blaise le tapó la boca con la mano.  
**- Para, Pansy, por favor.** – Le pidió tranquilo – **Era una broma de mal gusto, perdóname.** – Suplicó mientras apartaba su mano.  
**- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Blaise.** – Le rogó con la mirada.  
**- Tranquila, no se repetirá.** – Le aseguró él, abrazándola. **– Quédate aquí un ratito, vale.** – Recostándola contra su pecho.  
**- Ya decía yo que era mejor que no les diésemos alcohol.** – Masculló Lameth mareando su ron blanco en el vaso.  
**- No van por ahí los tiros, Dirk. **– Le aseguré tomando un trago de mi ruso blanco. **– Y si vamos a criticar a los bebedores, te recomiendo que te fijes en el pelirrojo –** Señalando cómo Ron con una sola cerveza era el que mayores muestras de borrachera mostraba. **– Eso es no tener resistencia y lo demás son tonterías. –** Asombrada.  
**- Lo siento, Lara. Es que lo suyo es la cerveza de mantequilla. –** Explicó Harry. **– Creo que no se dio cuenta al pedirla, lo siento. –** Viendo que le mirábamos sin comprender – **Es una bebida muy habitual entre nosotros, no tiene alcohol, como la cerveza de jengibre.  
- ¡Es verdad! –** Cayó en la cuenta Lavender **- ¡Harry, tienes que recordarme que vayamos al callejón Diagon para comprar cosas para la cena de navidad!  
- Tienes razón, Lucian había propuesto que trajésemos algo propio de magos.** – Se acordó Harry.  
**- Puedes apuntar en la lista lo de la cerveza de mantequilla. –** Le dije con una sonrisa **– Me gustaría probarla y has conseguido despertar nuestra curiosidad. –** Señalando a Tony y Julia que lo miraban interesados.  
**- Supongo que Draco los abrumó en su momento con cientos de cosas raras.** – Riéndose – **Yo aún soy nuevo en esto de ser mago y todavía me quedo asombrado con cosas que para ellos son tan cotidianas…  
- Dímelo a mí, chaval. –** Se animó Tony. **– Cuando yo era humano era un Druida, no teníamos castillos, varitas ni chorradas como las que el granuja empezó a exigir.** – Dándole un trago a su combinado de whisky.  
**- Yo me crié en una familia de magos, pero tampoco es que fuésemos muy abiertos... –** Comentó Julia. **– Lo nuestro era la nigromancia, no es que sea algo muy popular.  
- Bueno, pues haremos lo posible por que conozcan algo más.** – Se sonrió Harry. **– Aunque lo que más llama la atención son las chucherías y golosinas. Algunas tienen efectos sobre el que las come.**

Harry siguió contando cosas del mundo mágico, algunas ya las habíamos oído cuando Draco se lamentaba de su vida anterior, pero era diferente oír cómo lo contaba este joven. Para él todo era nuevo y extraño, como para nosotros, por lo que nos lo explicaba de manera que lo comprendimos mucho mejor. Sobre todo lo referente a la escuela, principal contacto del chico con esa parte del mundo de los magos. Me di cuenta de que era bastante cabal y no comprendí la animosidad existente entre los dos jóvenes, cuando le pregunté directamente esa rivalidad tan encarnizada entre ellos, la explicación nos dejó totalmente estupefactos.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco antes menospreciaba a Hermione sólo por su origen? –** Asombrada al verlos ahora tan acaramelados.  
**- Sí, reconozco que existe mucho racismo a ese respecto entre los de su clase.** – Murmuró Harry **– Pero también veo que ha cambiado mucho. Ahora menosprecia a prácticamente todo el mundo.  
- Pero no le hagas caso, estos Lasombra se creen que son los dueños del mundo.** – Le dijo Ennoia, restándole importancia.  
**- Dejemos la filosofía para otro momento. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a bailar un poco?** – Propuse.  
**- No se me da muy bien lo de bailar, Lara.** – Sonrió Harry – **Pero puede que a alguno le apetezca.  
- Bueno, podemos dejar a los que estén cansados en la casa, nos queda de camino a la discoteca a la que quiero llevaros. –** Miré a Ron – **Y ese tiene todo el aspecto de necesitar dormir un buen rato.  
- Entonces yo me apunto también a quedarme. Estoy cansado y no quiero pisar a nadie con mis dos pies izquierdos.**

Casi la mitad del grupo terminó quedándose en casa. Lameth y Ennoia nunca han sido grandes partidarios de las discotecas, Harry, Ron, Lavender y Cho decidieron quedarse. Pansy dudó un momento y al final se unió a nosotros. Despedimos una de las limusinas y nos reunimos todos en una. Pansy pareció mucho más cómoda cuando Draco y Blaise la sentaron entre los dos y comenzaron a meterse con ella acerca de sus habilidades como bailarina.

**- Espero que no te acerques con esos tacones a mis pies, Pans.** – Dijo Draco mientras tomaba sus pies y calculaba el largo de sus tacones con la mano. **– No quiero acabar atravesado por ellos.  
- Ruega por que no quiera clavártelos en otro sitio… -** Pero no pudo terminar.  
**- Vamos, Pans, no seas cruel con el vampiro… -** Blaise la abrazó y recostó contra él hasta que los tres ocupaban todo el asiento. **– Ahora relájate, cariño.** – Le susurró al oído con dulzura.  
**- Sí, tienes que reservar las fuerzas para romper la pista. –** Tomando una de sus manos y besándola.  
**- Claro, tienes que enseñarles a esos muggles cómo se mueve una serpiente como tú**. – Añadió Blaise.

Hermione e Isabel se sonrieron al verlos así, puede que no seamos los únicos en conocer parte de los inconvenientes de la joven, aunque temo las posibles reacciones de estas dos si llegasen a considerar que sus parejas estaban sobrepasándose en sus atenciones a su amiga. Neville y Luna observaban la escena con curiosidad, estaban yendo de sorpresa en sorpresa en este primer día de vacaciones y todas proporcionadas por mi querido chiquillo. Tony y Julia se centraron el uno en el otro, como siempre. Ginebra se recostó contra mi pecho y amenazó con adormilarse un poco, no protestó cuando Lara besó su hombro y acarició su brazo con ternura.

La discoteca a la que los llevaba era una de las más frecuentadas del momento, pero no la había escogido por eso, sino porque era una de las tapaderas de Mithras, le gustaba hacer negocios en sus salas vip. Era un detalle para con Tony, tenía que poder desahogar un poco de ese estrés que le habíamos causado. Bajamos de la limusina y pasamos de largo por la cola de deseosos mortales que querían entrar en el exclusivo local. Aunque los guardias de seguridad sean ghoules de Mithras no pueden resistirse a dejarnos pasar, somos demasiado persuasivos con nuestras sonrisas.

**- Lara. Te quiero. –** Tony me alzó y estampó un fuerte beso en mis labios – **Siempre pensando en todo.  
- Gracias, Tony. Ahora puedes soltarme, a menos que quieras algo más.** – Abrazando su cuello y besándolo de nuevo.  
**- ¿Ves cómo esta noche también vas a divertirte, cariño?** - susurró Julia en el oído de Tony **- Como en los viejos tiempos...  
- Sólo os pido que esperéis un poco para dejar que los chavales se diviertan.** – Dijo Luc a nuestra espalda.  
**- ¡Pierde cuidado!** – Tony sonreía con verdadero entusiasmo – **Sabes que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar y… me encanta torturar a ese viejo. –** Saludando al vampiro que nos observaba desde el ventanal de una de las salas privadas. – **Ya se está cociendo en su propio jugo.**

Tomó a Julia de la mano y ambos se zambulleron en la marea de cuerpos que ocupaban la pista. Les siguieron en breve Draco y Blaise con Pansy de la mano. Neville y Luna se quedaron cerca de mí cuando vieron que Lucian también tomaba a Ginny y se perdía entre los cuerpos. Hermione e Isabel intercambiaron una mirada significativa y también fueron a bailar con los demás.

Draco y Blaise bailaban con Pansy, turnándose por tener su atención. Mi pequeño se contenía para seguir el ritmo de la música y no dejarse llevar. Admiraba su autocontrol, rodeado como estaba de humanos podría hacerles daño si no tuviese cuidado al moverse, pero demostraba que le habíamos enseñado bien. La joven se reía feliz al sentir que había recuperado a sus dos amigos, bailaba sin freno y dejaba salir toda la ira contenida, las frustraciones y los problemas. Se colgaba de sus cuellos y movía su cuerpo al compás de la música, contoneándose entre sus amigos, sabiéndose envidiada por las mujeres que la rodeaban, sintiendo las miradas de deseo en los hombres.

Tony y Julia comenzaron con su espectáculo para Mithras. Cada vez que les daba la oportunidad, disfrutaban torturando al viejo puritano y cascarrabias, no puedo negarles ese placer. Se abandonaron a la música por completo y dejaron que marcase el ritmo de cada una de sus pequeñas maldades. Como bien había dicho Anthony, iban a hacer que el antiguo se cociese en su propio jugo, lentamente al ver cómo los dos vampiros que más odiaba se mostraban con tal descaro en uno de sus locales. Convencieron a las chicas que bailaban en las plataformas de que se las dejasen para ellos, es innegable que esa pareja puede llegar a animar un local entero con sus movimientos.

Ginebra danzaba en torno a Lucian, feliz consigo misma, sintiéndose libre y poderosa como nunca. Aunque un poco sorprendida de la fascinación que veía en los rostros que la rodeaban. Lucian susurró en sus oídos lo que aquellos ojos le dijeron, una ligera punzada de miedo apareció en su mirada, aunque estaba mezclada con un sentimiento de complacencia y placer que la llevó a besarlo sin dejar de bailar. Ceñía su cuerpo al de Lucian siguiendo el dictado de la música que retumbaba en su interior, aumentando la temperatura de todo aquel que la observaba.

Isabel y Hermione bailaban igualmente con movimientos seductores, causando estragos en los corazones de los hombres que las observaban. Sabían que sus parejas tenían que compensar a su amiga por el tiempo en que la habían olvidado a causa de ellas, pero no por ello iban a sentarse en un rincón. Las manos de Isabel recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione y la acercaban al suyo. Pronto eran una sola persona bailando en la pista. Definitivamente la Assamita había llevado el término de guardaespaldas al límite de su significado.

Dejé a Neville y Luna en un apartado desde el cual podía controlarlos y decidí unirme a Tony y Julia en la plataforma. Ella y yo nos miramos con lujuriosa diversión y danzamos con él alternativamente, aumentando la temperatura de la sala en varios grados. Algunos dejaron de bailar para no perder detalle de cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Las manos del True Brujah cada vez se aventuraban más bajo mi vestido cuando rodeaba su cintura con mi pierna. Los alientos se contenían en espera del desenlace de aquel desenfrenado baile.

No tardaron en llegar los guardias de seguridad para querer apartarnos de la vista de todos, el espectáculo evidentemente no era del gusto del matusalén. Sin embargo entre nosotros tres es imposible que la mente de un humano se resista a nuestros deseos, canalizamos buena parte de nuestra presencia en obligarles a dejarnos tranquilos. En cuanto bajaron de la plataforma, en medio de los abucheos de la multitud pendiente de nosotros, Anthony tomó mi cintura para mecernos juntos, Julia se acercó a mí besándome para deleite de los acalorados humanos, pegando su cuerpo al mío también.

Pero Mithras no podía dejar que siguiésemos campando a nuestras anchas en su local. Es superior a él que vampiros de nuestra edad desafiemos de este modo perverso sus normas. Eso daría demasiadas ideas a los que están bajo su control. La gente fue apartada por varios vástagos de poca edad, puede que algunos alcanzasen el siglo con esfuerzo, intentaron hacernos bajar de la plataforma. Y fue cuando empezó la verdadera fiesta para Tony.

Lucian reunió a todos los magos y los guió hasta una plataforma desde la que podría ver el desarrollo de lo que pasase en la pista sin que los chavales corriesen ningún riesgo. Draco e Isabel se fueron acercando despacio entre la gente para cercar a los atacantes. Mientras que nosotros dimos comienzo a nuestra diversión. Anthony lanzó un alarido de júbilo y dio un salto para enfrentarse al Brujah que tenía en frente. De un solo golpe le partió la mandíbula, salpicándole la camiseta de sangre. El vampiro sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó contra él con los ojo rojos de ira, pero Tony ya no estaba frente a él, sino a su espalda riendo como un maníaco y descargando una patada en medio de su columna, partiéndosela de un golpe.

Julia y yo nos encontramos con dos Gangrel a nuestro lado, nos miramos sonrientes y seguimos bailando mientras esquivábamos sus vanos intentos por alcanzarnos al ritmo de la música que aún sonaba. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras y uno fue capaz de desgarrar la blusa de Julia, lo que puso fin a nuestro juego. El puñetazo de Julia se hundió en el pecho del gangrel a su izquierda, mi patada lanzó al de mi diestra contra la pared. Nos encogimos de hombros y saltamos a la pista para reunirnos con Tony y los demás.

Isabel descargó la espada contra uno de los vampiros que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia e intentaba huir como una alimaña a su escondite. Uno de los vampiros intentó arrancarle el arma pero pronto sufrió las consecuencias de su atrevimiento al encontrarla hundida en sus entrañas, el veneno de la hoja hizo que se retorciese y sus rodillas lo llevasen al suelo. Isabel sacó la hoja con un suave movimiento y mientras destrozaba su cuello con un golpe de tacón, decapitándolo con rapidez.

Draco se dedicó a jugar con otros tres vampiros. Esquivaba sus pobres intentos de golpearle con una sonrisa, hasta que se cansó. Lanzó a dos de ellos de una patada hasta Isabel, sabiendo que ella se merecía la diversión más que él, el tercero lo miró estupefacto cuando sacó la mano del bolsillo mostrándole un sangrante corazón, el suyo. Las risas de Draco sonaron por encima de la música cuando vio deshacerse ante sus ojos al vampiro en el momento que estrujó el corazón en su puño.

La Assamita aceptó gustosa el regalo de mi querido chiquillo. Dio un salto y decapitó limpiamente a uno de los vampiros con su espada mientras empalaba al otro con su zapato, aterrizando sobre él antes de arrancarle la cabeza con las manos. Tony seguía disfrutando con sus oponentes, descuartizándolos a placer y dolor. Julia y yo casi no nos implicábamos en la pelea, salvo que alguno lograse saltarse la barrera que esos tres creaban a nuestro alrededor.

Los humanos hacía tiempo que habían huido despavoridos por las salidas de emergencia, pero ese era el fin de todo esto: realizar una masacre total y absoluta de los seguidores de Mithras a los ojos de todos. Él era el supuesto señor de la ciudad, por lo que él tenía que impedir que los vampiros bajo su mando se mostrasen a los humanos. Le costaría un esfuerzo descomunal acallar a todos los testigos de nuestra pelea. Lo que hacía que nos riésemos con ganas era que él mismo lo había provocado al no ser capaz de aguantar los desplantes de Tony y Julia.

En cuanto Tony acabó con el último se fue hasta Julia y la besó con fuerza, encantado al ver a Mitras colérico al otro lado del cristal. Nos despedimos con una reverencia del autoproclamado príncipe de la ciudad y fuimos a reunirnos con los magos que nos miraban asombrados y un poco atemorizados. Salimos por la puerta principal y nos metimos en la limusina, aunque Tony y Julia se despidieron de nosotros antes de entrar, dormirían en su casa de la city.

**- ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado, chicos?** – Preguntó Lara observando a los magos.  
**- Pues… -** Neville balbuceó – **Al principio bien, pero luego… ¿Por qué mataron a toda esa gente?  
- Porque ellos querían matarnos a nosotros, Neville. No eran gente, eran vampiros. –** Respondió Draco tomando a Hermione por el cuello y besándola fogoso **– Estoy deseando que lleguemos a casa.  
- ¿Sólo piensas en eso después de una pelea? –** Dijo ella tomando su labio entre los suyos.  
**- ¿Quién no?** – Dije abrazando a Ginebra que temblaba en mi regazo. **– Tranquila, pequeña, todo ha pasado ya. –** Besando con ternura su sien.  
**- Eso Ginebra, que no ha sido nada.** – Lara se acercó para acariciarla pero ella se asió con fuerza a mi cuello intentando huir de su contacto. **– Lo siento.** – Dijo ella en un murmullo.  
**- ¿Pans, estás bien?** – Preguntó Draco percatándose de que la morena no había dicho nada desde que entró en el cubículo. La chica lo miró aterrorizada y negó con la cabeza. **– Hermione, no te olvides de que no estás enfadada, por favor.** – Murmuró al oído de su novia antes de acercarse a su amiga. Ella intentó rehuirlo pero no había suficiente espacio en la limusina. – **Pans, por favor, sigo siendo yo. Drake.** – Pidió en tono suave y meloso.  
**- ¿Cómo esperas que esté, Drake?** – Le gritó Blaise. **– Pensábamos que íbamos a bailar, no a ver cómo os dedicabais a masacrar a esos… vampiros.  
- Y vinimos a bailar, pero no íbamos a dejar que os hicieran daño...-** acariciando la mejilla de Blaise - **Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo...  
- Estoy de acuerdo. –** Draco me lanzó una mirada de reproche porque no los había sacado de allí, si llega a saber que su novia estuvo observándonos con interés. **– Lucian tendría que haberos sacado de la discoteca en cuanto empezó el tumulto. –** Acomodándose al lado de Pansy, acariciando su brazo lentamente. **– Pans, pequeña.** – Acariciando su hombro y su espalda dulcemente. **– Compréndelo, podían haberos hecho daño –** Ella lo miró aterrorizada, y se lanzó en brazos de Blaise.  
**- Tranquila, Pansy.** – Zabini la abrazó con fuerza – **Lucian tiene razón, ya pasó todo. –** Besando su frente tres veces como a ella le gustaba.  
**- Pero tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?** – Preguntó Lara en un murmullo. **– Ya os dijimos que no eran humanos, si no los hubiésemos matado habrían ido a por vosotros…  
- Lo siento, Lara. Me temo que yo estoy empezando a acostumbrarme un poco a la manera de pensar que tenéis los vampiros.** – Comentó Hermione – **Es más, no me ha molestado en absoluto lo que habéis hecho, pero para Pansy creo que ha sido demasiado de un golpe. –** Dedicándole una mirada de lástima a la temblorosa muchacha – **Tampoco Ginny ha sido capaz de comprenderlo. Es más, me extraña que Luna y Neville estén tan tranquilos –** Interrogándolos con la mirada.  
**- Bueno, yo creo que es mejor eso que el que nos convirtamos en la cena de alguien… -** respondió Luna con su característica voz suave **– Aunque creo que esos eran un poco nocturnos, ¿quizás seríamos el desayuno?  
- Lo más probable.** – Masculló Draco sin dejar de mirar a Pansy. **– Pans, no tienes que temerme, no voy a hacerte daño.** – Acariciando su espalda.  
**- No te preocupes más, Pansy... –** Isabel la miró a los ojos - **Tendríamos que haberos sacado de allí, pero es que no podíamos dejar que saliesen del recinto...-** con tono amable - **Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensaros por tal imagen...  
- Pansy. –** Hermione se acercó a la chica, con un tono tranquilo en su voz **– Si crees que ha sido demasiado… sabes que podemos hacer un obliviate, no recordarías nada…  
- Eso, Pans. –** Blaise le dio tres besos en cada una de las mejillas. **– Puedes olvidarlo todo si quieres.** – Acunándola en sus brazos – **Pero no haremos nada si tú no nos lo pides, ¿de acuerdo?  
- No quiero. –** Murmuró al fin. **– Lo siento, Drake.** – Mirándolo aún temerosa. **– Pero no puedo creer que tú hayas hecho todo eso. Eso lo hace un monstruo, tú no eres un monstruo. Sé que te resististe a… a él. ¿No puedes resistirte a esto también?  
- Pans, pequeña. ¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres olvidarte de todo lo que has visto? Hermione es muy buena haciendo ese tipo de hechizos… -** pero Pansy lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza. **– Bien. –** Se recostó en el asiento y dejó escapar el aire con impaciencia. **– Tienes razón, todo lo que has visto lo ha hecho un monstruo y no, no puedo resistirme a ello.  
- ¡No le digas eso, Draco!** – Protestó Hermione – **No es cierto y tú lo sabes. –** Dirigiéndose a la chica **– A ver, Pansy, es innegable que Draco ahora tiene otro tipo de conflictos que son completamente distintos a los que tenía cuando estaba con Voldemort, pero te aseguro que se resiste a ese monstruo que lleva dentro, prueba de ello es que estamos todos vivos después de convivir con nosotros durante varios meses** – Lanzándole una mirada significativa a Draco, recordándole los episodios en los que la vida de ella había estado en peligro por ese mismo monstruo que él había contenido – **El caso es que, cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que quiere, no puede contenerse tan fácilmente.** – Buscando el apoyo de Blaise. **– Sé que te tiene un gran aprecio, Pansy. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría Draco si, por culpa de que él sea un vampiro, tú sales herida en una situación como la de esta noche?  
- ¿No muy bien?** – Mirando alternativamente a Draco y a Hermione.  
**- Quedaría destrozado y no podría seguir controlándose como hasta ahora, no podría volver al castillo, no podrías verlo nunca más. –** Pansy la miró horrorizada. – **De todos modos, creo que lo mejor será que lo hablemos mañana, ¿verdad, Draco?** – Mirándolo con seriedad – **Las cosas tienen otro aspecto con la luz de la mañana. –** En ese momento Pansy cayó dormida en los brazos de Blaise. – **Gracias, cariño. Es lo mejor que podías hacer. Necesita descansar tras tantas emociones y no creo que fuese capaz de dormirse sola. –** Hermione se reclinó en el sofá suspirando agotada, pero se fijó que Neville y Luna la miraban de manera extraña **- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿Le has pedido que la deje dormida?** – Protestó Blaise - **¿Después de que le asegurase que no íbamos a hacerle nada sin su consentimiento?  
- Por si no te habías dado cuenta estaba en estado de shock, Zabini.** – Intentó razonar.  
**- Sólo necesita descansar un poco, por la mañana podrá ver las cosas con un poco más de distancia...-** añadió Isabel acariciando la mejilla de Blaise - **Tú también deberías descansar un poco...  
- No. –** Se negó mirando a Draco amenazadoramente – **Creo que prefiero entrar en la casa por mi propio pié.**

La limusina nos dejó frente a la casa, fui la primera en bajarme del coche para abrirles la puerta. Neville y Luna murmuraron un buenas noches para todos y subieron a su dormitorio, Lucian se llevó a la pequeña Ginebra también a la cama. Hermione y Draco esperaron en el vestíbulo a Blaise, que todavía llevaba a Pansy en brazos, e Isabel. Me quité de en medio y me fui a mi despacho para no ser un estorbo.

**- Blaise, deja que lleve yo a Pansy a su habitación, por favor –** Pidió Draco. **– Sé cuál es el dormitorio y de todos modos tengo que subir las escaleras.  
- ¿Vas a lanzarle un obliviate sin su permiso?** – Preguntó preocupado, estrechando a la chica contra su pecho.  
**- Blaise, el ritmo cardíaco de Pansy estaba por las nubes, no dejaba de producir adrenalina… -** su amigo lo miró sin comprender una palabra de lo que le decía **– En serio, lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ella era dormirla. Te prometo que no le voy a lanzar más hechizos en lo que queda de noche, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Tiene que cumplir lo que promete. –** Le dijo Hermione – **Está atado por su palabra, Zabini.  
- Tú fuiste la que le dijo que la durmiese. –** Protestó Blaise sin soltar a Pansy.  
**- Draco, Hermione iros a dormir y no os preocupéis por nada.-** Mirando fijamente a Draco **- Si quieres puede quedarse a dormir en nuestra habitación, si así estás más tranquilo...-** dirigiéndose a Blaise.  
**- Lo siento, Isa. Draco tiene razón.** – Aceptó Blaise y dejó a la chica en brazos de su amigo – **Ya te he causado suficientes problemas esta noche como para que tengas que cederle tu cama a Pansy.** – Se disculpó cabizbajo.  
**- No tienes que disculparte por nada...- **acariciando su rostro con cariño - **Es tu amiga y es normal que te preocupes, además... en peores sitios he dormido.-** Guiñándole un ojo **- Draco... pórtate bien.-** Indicándole con la mirada lo que no debía hacer **- Hermione, lamento que nuestro baile terminase tan mal...-** sonriendo pícaramente.  
**- El baile fue delicioso y… -** subiendo las escaleras tras Draco – **Creo que mañana tenemos que hablar tú y yo. –** Guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

En cuanto Isabel y Blaise bajaron para la habitación de la Assamita, salí del despacho y bajé a la cocina para dejar todo listo para el desayuno. No quería que los chicos tuviesen que estar dando vueltas por la casa en busca de la comida. Dejé sobre la repisa del comedor varias cajas de cereales, jarras de leche, de zumo y de agua. Puse dos cuencos llenos de fruta, una barra de pan junto al tostador, distintos botes de mermelada, mantequilla, azúcar, cacao. En fin, todo lo que sería posible que se preparasen solos y que no necesitase mucha complicación.

A medida que iba subiendo las escaleras, me concentré en comprobar que todo en la casa estaba correctamente. Lameth leía en su dormitorio, Ennoia no estaba visible pero no necesariamente tenía que estar ausente, Isabel estaba terminando por agotar las últimas energías del joven Blaise para lo que restaba de noche. El sótano estaba como debía estar.

En el primer piso me alegró comprobar que Neville y Luna estaban plácidamente dormidos en su cama, abrazados el uno al otro como dos inocentes enamorados. Harry y Ron dormían sin agitaciones en el cuarto contiguo, igual que Lavender y Cho. Pansy descansaba en su cama con el sueño inducido por Draco. Esperaba que al día siguiente estuviese bien y no sufriese por lo que había presenciado esta noche. Me apena tanto haber sido la causante de tanta desazón.

Cuando subo las escaleras de caracol percibo la barrera en las sombras que me impide ver lo que ocurre en el dormitorio de Draco, probablemente está celebrando su victoria con su novia. Al entrar en el dormitorio que comparto con Lucian, lo encuentro mirándome desde la cama, enmarcado por la tenue luz del amanecer y reclinado sobre su brazo, admirando la figura dormida de Ginebra. Nos sonreímos pues no hace falta que nos digamos nada. La misma mente en dos cuerpos distintos no necesita formular las palabras en voz alta.

Se levanta con cuidado de no despertarla. Vamos al baño para refrescar nuestros cuerpos en la ducha, tras la batalla necesitamos borrar cualquier rastro que haya podido quedar de esos estúpidos vampiros. Mi vestido cae a mis pies, él ya me espera en la ducha con los brazos abiertos. Me sonrío pues entre los dos llevamos a una nueva magnitud las técnicas del onanismo.

------------------------------------------------

_Nuestros jóvenes magos han tenido un día muy agitado y probablemente tarden en despertarse. Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado el cambio de narrador, puesto que va a quedarse durante las fiestas._

_Besos,  
Madie. _


	17. Presentaciones II

_Sigh. _

_No se me puede dejar el portátil en vacaciones cuando me pongo en estado insomne. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor querríais ver el punto de vista de Draco de lo ocurrido en el anterior capítulo y aquí está. Bastante más condensado porque no considero necesario repetirlo todo, sólo aquellos puntos que pueden llegar a ser importantes para él. _

_Espero que lo disfrutéis. _

-----------------------------------------

Es el primer día de las vacaciones de navidad y vamos a pasarlas en la casa de Lucian en Londres. Puede ser desde una catástrofe a un éxito rotundo. Mi ánimo comienza a cambiar en cuanto ayudo a Hermione a llenar su baúl. Me recorre una sensación de calidez el saber que pronto estaré en casa, rodeado de mi familia. Seguro que Lucian y Lara lo tienen todo dispuesto para alojar a los magos como es debido, siempre tan metódicos en todo lo que hacen. Observo a Hermione guardando su ropa para los pocos días que pasaremos y me doy cuenta de que su guardarropa es limitado, estoy tan acostumbrado a los grandes vestidores de las mujeres de mi casa que, hasta el momento, no me había parado a pensar que Hermione no se parece en nada a ellas.

**- Hermione.** – Acercándole varios libros que no le daré tiempo de leer – **Ya que vamos a Londres, podríamos dedicar un día a ir de compras. ¿Te apetece? –** Sonreí pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría viéndola probarse infinidad de vestidos para mí.  
**- ¿De compras? –** Tomó los libros y los guardó en el centro del baúl, para compensar el peso. **– Vale, necesito plumas nuevas y no me vendría mal algo de pergamino…  
- No, Hermione, de compras por Londres, no por Diagon Alley. –** Cerré el baúl y me senté sobre él, acercándola a mí para besarla **– ¿Querrías comprar vestidos, joyas, lencería? –** Enarcando las cejas con intención mientras acariciaba sus labios con mi lengua.  
**- ¿En serio quieres llevarme a comprar ropa?** – Sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, apoyando las rodillas en el baúl.  
**- Sería divertido. –** Incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. **– Por favor. –** Descendiendo con mis besos mientras la acomodaba mejor en mi regazo.  
**- Estás loco. No necesito ropa, tengo suficiente. –** Riéndose mientras subía con mis manos por sus costados.  
**- He roto algunas prendas, creo que debería compensarte. –** Descendiendo con un dedo por su blusa y rompiendo el botón. - **¿Ves? Necesitas una blusa nueva.** – Asiendo su cuello para besarla con más fuerza.  
**- Draco… -** Jadeó contra mi boca. **– Haz lo que quieras… -** No queriendo gastar su aliento en discutir conmigo.

Cada vez que estoy con ella me siento totalmente vivo. Es como si esa manera que tiene de intentar llevar las riendas de todo lo que hace sea un reto constante para mí. Quiero verla feliz y sé que no lo será en una maratón de compras, pero deseo ver su cuerpo cubierto de sedas, gasas y encajes. No debería tocar su piel nada más que telas suaves y delicadas, para poder disfrutar del placer de desgarrarlas como el envoltorio de un precioso regalo. Pues ella es aquello que deseo cada día de mi vida, su cuerpo, su risa, su sangre y su mente, son todo lo que puedo llegar a desear por el resto de la eternidad.

--------------------------------------

Cuando llegamos a la casa y empezamos a bajarnos de la limusina, lo primero que deseaba hacer era entrar y saludar a todos los antiguos que llevaba presintiendo desde que puse un pie en la estación. Isabel también tenía esa sensación recorriendo su nuca, nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejado de ellos por lo que me parecía curioso el sentir una advertencia de peligro en mi cuerpo, causada por aquellos a los que consideraba mi familia.

Nada más abrir la puerta aparecieron Julia y Lara para recibirme, las tomé en brazos y besé sus mejillas con verdadero entusiasmo, estar entre sus brazos era haber vuelto a casa. No tendría que contenerme tanto con ellas pues no les haría daño, sus cuerpos no cederían a mis abrazos. Las muy perversas intentaban hacerse con mis besos, pero las esquivé con facilidad antes de posarlas nuevamente en el suelo. Regalándoles una amplia sonrisa antes de entrar en el salón. Abracé a Lucian fugazmente pues a él ya lo he visto durante estos meses, pero echaba tanto de menos a Lameth que no me di cuenta del tiempo que tardaba en separarme de sus brazos.

Él era quien más se había esforzado en mi educación, no digo que los demás fuesen negligentes, sino que para Lameth era una especie de segunda oportunidad el encontrar a un mago como él. Sabía de mis continuos problemas al intentar contener la sed de sangre, de lo mal que lo pasaba cada día que pasaba y mi garganta se secaba cada vez más hasta impedirme hablar. Fue paciente conmigo hasta el punto de no recibir jamás un reproche por su parte, me enseñó a acceder a cada gota de sangre que corría por mi sistema, a doblegarlas a mis deseos. Cuando me separé al fin de su abrazo casi paterno, le sonreí un minuto sin decir nada todavía, mis ojos le mostraban a la perfección cuanto lo había echado de menos en este tiempo. Le guiñé un ojo y fui corriendo en busca de Hermione, atrapada en medio de todos los demás magos en el recibidor.

**- Hermione, quiero que conozcas a Lameth. –** Posándola frente a mi instructor **– Aunque también suele usar el alias de Dirk.** – Sin dejar de observar a Hermione, la introduje como correspondía. **– Dirk, ella es Hermione, mi novia y la razón de mi existencia. –** Mirándolo al fin con una disculpa en mis ojos. **– Me temo que he caído bajo el mismo embrujo que Anthony con Julia.  
- Por supuesto, Draco.** – Se sonrió el atlante al observarla – **Es algo que se percibe con sólo verte cerca de ella.** – Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó con reverencia. **– Es un placer conocerla, señorita.  
- Lo mismo digo, señor Lameth…  
- Sólo Dirk, es más corto. –** La interrumpió él con educación. **- ¿También estudia magia con Draco?  
- Sí, los dos estudiamos juntos. Me ha hablado un poco de ustedes, pero… no sé si puedo creerme todo lo que me ha dicho. –** Mirándome divertida.  
**- De lo que te diga puedes creer la cuarta parte de la mitad, dudar de la sexta parte del tercio y considerar falso todo lo demás.** – Le respondió él, mostrando su peculiar humor.  
**- ¿Y en qué punto se encuentra el que usted era un gran mago de la Atlántida?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- En la primera parte y un poco en la segunda.** – Sonriéndose **– Sí fui mago en la Atlántida, pero no sé si fui lo suficientemente grande.  
- Lo suficiente como para llevarme una cabeza. –** Repliqué refiriéndome a su altura.

Los tres nos dejamos llevar por la conversación poco a poco. Cuando él le preguntó por su asignatura preferida, me sorprendió que le dijese que era pociones. Mi padrino se retorcería si llegase a descubrir que la alumna a la que más menospreciaba, era sin embargo, la que más le admiraba y elogiaba ante un completo desconocido. Lamenté el tiempo que tuve que perder cuando Jules me llamó para que las ayudase, a ella y a Lara, con la asignación de los dormitorios. Pero lo dejé todo para volver de nuevo con Hermione. No es que tema por su seguridad, pues está con el que en verdad no le hará daño jamás, ni siquiera está más segura con Isabel.

Mas su aroma y su presencia me llaman, a pesar de estar en casa y que todo huela como debe ser, me doy cuenta de que la necesito para seguir manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro. Su perfume es lo que en verdad me hace saber que he llegado a casa. Es el cuerpo tibio y palpitante contra el mío lo que me da la tranquilidad y la paz que tanto ansío. Miro a Lameth y sé que él se ha dado cuenta de ese cambio en mí. Al fin he encontrado el punto de equilibrio, el que se me escapaba durante todos estos años porque ella no estaba en mi vida.

-----------------------------------------

El momento en que tengo que presentarla a Tony, viendo en los ojos del vampiro su deseo por ella, la sed creciendo en su garganta, las manos deseando tocar la suave y tierna piel de mi Hermione. Si no estuviese firmemente sujeto por Julia y por todos los demás sé que, a pesar del afecto que me une a él, usaría todo lo que me han enseñado para descuartizarlo en ese mismo instante. Él lee las disculpas en mi mirada, sabe que no quiero tener esos pensamientos con él como protagonista, sabe que siempre le he apreciado por ser el más joven de todos, no necesariamente en años sino en mentalidad.

Pero la presentación pronto termina y puedo volver con ella a la seguridad de mi dormitorio. Veo el guiño que me hace Julia y sé que ella estaba pendiente, igual que todos los demás, para impedir que Hermione sufriese daño alguno. Blaise se mezcla con ellos como buen Slytherin, con una sonrisa por delante. Es tan difícil perturbar esa seguridad en sí mismo que tiene, ni siquiera rodeado de vampiros deja de bromear.

-----------------------------------------

La cena en el restaurante transcurre como muchas de las que recuerdo en compañía de la extraña familia que me rodea ahora. El tener a Lameth a nuestro lado nos garantiza poder continuar esa conversación sobre pociones con la que Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada, después de que le hayamos abierto la puerta a cientos de dudas en su cabeza con los relatos de los diversos clanes. Es verdad que cuando se ponen a ello pueden estar horas sin término hablando de sus vidas, de la estirpe, de la historia que han vivido. Y sé que Dirk es el primero en estar de acuerdo conmigo en que muchas de las teorías centradas en la teología suenan a patrañas cuando las analizas con cuidado.

-----------------------------------------

Una vez en el pub favorito de Dirk y En, cuando todas las bebidas están en las manos de sus dueños, me deleito en la tranquilidad que me ofrece ese corazón palpitando contra mi pecho. Tiene razón en no querer volver todavía a casa. Estar tranquilamente reclinados en el sofá, disfrutando de nuestras bebidas, las conversaciones tranquilas, la música suave de fondo. Pero no puedo evitar besarla cada poco tiempo, necesito comprobar el sabor de sus labios, sentir su aliento contra el mío.

Los celos de Pansy me están mortificando, le he asegurado que siempre seremos amigos, pero se empecina en seguir zahiriéndonos a Blaise y a mí. Sé que no es porque no quiera vernos felices, sino porque le duele no poder serlo ella también con la misma intensidad que los somos nosotros. Mas Blaise se ha propasado con su broma, aunque sé que no era su intención que fuese Isa quien le enseñase a beber el tequila, sino que iba a hacerlo él mismo. Ella es frágil y a él se le olvida de continuo. Quizás yo lo recuerdo mejor, a pesar de haber transcurrido veinte años, gracias a mi condición de vampiro. Las miradas de Hermione y sus suaves caricias me dicen que ella ya se ha percatado de lo que le ocurre a Pansy, por eso no dice nada cuando me veo obligado a salir en su defensa. Sabe que no es por menospreciarla a ella, sino porque ella es más fuerte que Pans.

Sólo por haber mostrado esa comprensión, ardo en deseos de volver a casa, de estrecharla sin el estorbo de la ropa, de besarla sin tener que soportar las protestas de los demás, pues sus miradas no me importan en absoluto. Su cuerpo pronto se acomoda sobre mí en una postura más cómoda para recibir mis besos. Si Lara no hubiese dado la señal de que nos íbamos, puede que hubiese terminado la manera de hacerle el amor en aquel mismo instante, frente a todos los presentes. Lo que me hace estar tan ansioso, cuando salimos otra vez a la fría noche londinense, es la certeza de que ella me habría permitido que lo hiciese.

Durante el viaje en limusina, Blaise y yo reafirmamos la seguridad de Pansy, como siempre hacíamos cuando salíamos los tres juntos. Pero una parte de mí está pendiente de Hermione, la misma que piensa en ella a cada instante, esa porción de mi ser que me permite conocer dónde está en todo momento. Veo la complicidad existente entre ella e Isabel y lo que deseo es apartar a la asesina de su lado para besarla y demostrarle que es sólo mía. Mas no puedo, no tengo ese derecho esta noche. No ahora que he de ser el guardián de Pansy. Porque, al bajar de la limusina, sé perfectamente que no hemos venido sólo a bailar. Este es el premio para Tony por su buen comportamiento.

Al entrar en la discoteca siento la mirada de Mithras centrada en mí. No quiero que se centre en Hermione. A esa distancia no puede llegar a percibir nuestro aroma, no puede llegar a percibir que ella es la más cercana a mí, por eso me concentro en no dirigir una sola mirada hacia ella. Blaise y yo nos mezclamos en la marea de gente con Pansy. Se nota sin inconveniente alguno que los conozco, que son apreciados por mí, pero ningún observador alejado como él podría llegar a pensar que destacan más que el resto de los integrantes del grupo.

Permito que Pansy baile con libertad, sin importarme sus gestos hacia mí o Blaise. Mientras cierro los ojos para concentrarme en cada una de las sombras que rodean la discoteca, necesito verla, saber que está a salvo. La veo bailar con Isabel. Ambas están perfectamente compenetradas en la danza, incitándome a mí con sus movimientos, pues ella le ha dicho que yo las observo y que no puedo acercarme a su lado. Pero sé que la Assamita no se está pegando a su cuerpo sólo para que mi sangre hierva de celos y deseo, sino para que nada le impida protegerla en el momento oportuno. Maldita serpiente del desierto, odio cuando lleva tanta razón en sus actos y no puedo recriminarla por ellos.

La pelea ha comenzado, Lucian se lleva a Blaise y Pansy, veo que Isabel también le confía la custodia de Hermione. Solo él podría protegerlos de todos ellos, mas veo en sus rostros la promesa que les han hecho desde las alturas: el vencedor tendrá nuestra sangre y la de nuestros acompañantes. Me uno a Isabel en el avance hacia esos miserables que creen que pueden siquiera ser algo más que un entretenimiento pasajero para nosotros.

Anthony está feliz con sus contrincantes a pesar de no durarle demasiados asaltos, veo cómo saborea con cuidado cada uno de sus combates con la esperanza de que duren algunos golpes más. Tres jóvenes vampiros se acercan a mí, creo que yo soy el punto central de los deseos de Mithras, piensa acabar con las dos molestias de Tony y Julia y cobrarse mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero pronto le demuestro que se equivoca. Lanzo a dos de ellos hacia Isabel para que pueda desquitarse de esto meses de inactividad mientras me quedo con el que se ha atrevido a mirar a Hermione con la sed en su mirada. No pienso perder el tiempo dándole golpes, sólo quiero destruirlo ante los ojos de su señor.

Enarco las cejas con expresión divertida cuando introduzco la mano en las sombras de mi bolsillo. En cuanto atraviesa el Abismo, siento su cuerpo con mi mano que repta por su interior hasta localizar su corazón. Él no puede asociar eso a mi mano, lo veo en su mirada cuando saco la mano sosteniendo el órgano lleno de sangre en mi palma. Lo observa atónito y aterrorizado, siente el vacío en su interior, las fuerzas abandonándole y es entonces cuando lo aprieto con fuerza, cerrando mi mano en un puño ensangrentado. Me río a carcajadas al ver cómo se deshace ante mis ojos sin necesidad de molestarme en mover un solo músculo para destrozarlo.

Dirijo mi mirada al palco desde el que observa el matusalén. Es un desafío claro para que se atreva a enfrentarme personalmente, para que no envíe a estúpidos esbirros que no pueden presentar un combate digno. Contengo el gesto de lamer mi mano para limpiarla de la sangre que la recubre, los Assamitas pueden impregnar la sangre de humanos y vampiros de sentimientos. No me arriesgaré a que uno de ellos juegue conmigo. Me quito la camiseta y limpio la sangre con ella. No le quedan más perros para mandarnos.

El viaje de vuelta no es como lo esperaba. Entiendo que los humanos puedan estar sorprendidos e incluso atemorizados por lo que han presenciado, pero la recepción que me brinda Hermione me hace olvidar a todos los demás. La pelea ha enardecido aún más mi deseo por volver a mi cuarto, mis colmillos sobresalen para poder probar su sangre, para saberme dentro de ella en todos los aspectos. Pero es otra vez Pansy la que reclama mi atención, esta vez con su silencio.

La discusión me deja agotado. Creo que no van a poder comprender en ningún momento que no soy el mismo de siempre. Sólo Hermione parece percibirlo, aunque también es la única que sabe que les llevo veinte años. Ha intentado ayudarme, junto con Isabel, a llevar la cordura a la destrozada psique de Pansy, mas no ha sido posible, sólo podemos darle la paz de un sueño inducido para evitar que su cuerpo colapse a causa de los nervios. Pero me destroza saber que soy en parte responsable de su estado, no debería haberme dejado llevar por mis instintos, tendría que haberme replegado junto con Lucian, abstenerme de realizar esos actos en su presencia, pero la batalla era demasiado tentadora como para poderme resistir.

-----------------------------------------

Nada más entrar en el cuarto tomo el rostro de Hermione entre mis manos, arranco su ropa sin contemplaciones, sé que ella lo desea con la misma intensidad que yo, puedo percibirlo con cada uno de mis sentidos, cómo se aferra a mí con todas sus energías, sin importar que no podamos llegar hasta la cama, pues mi urgencia por hundirme en ella es demasiado fuerte como para esperar unos metros más. Su cuerpo tiembla debajo de mí, tengo que recordar que he de ser cuidadoso con ella, mas no puedo soportar más el placer que me provoca el modo tan exquisito de rodearme. Perforo la piel de su seno y siento la sangre manar al ritmo de su agitado corazón, me llena la boca con la misma intensidad que yo lleno su cuerpo.

Recorro las heridas punzantes con mi lengua, su cuerpo está repleto de magulladuras causadas por mi brutalidad, mas ella toma mi cabello con furia para besarme, no es necesario entonces que diga nada más, no necesito mortificarme por el daño que le haya podido causar. La levanto con mucho más cuidado y la llevo hasta la bañera. Con un gesto está lista para que nos zambullamos en el agua. Ahora puedo permitirme toda la lentitud que mi amor por ella requiere.

-----------------------------------------

_Esto es todo por una buena temporada pues temo que me he quedado sin muñecas en el esfuerzo de escribir estos dos capítulos. Lo siento, tengo unas muñecas de pacotilla que se abren al más mínimo esfuerzo. _

_Un beso.  
Madie. _


	18. Familia

_HE RECUPERADO LAS MUÑECAS!!!! Bueno, la verdad es que no las había perdido, estaban ahí, entre mis manos y mis brazos, pero vagas y doloridas… el caso es que ya estoy de vuelta, que eso es lo que de verdad os interesa._

_Un capítulo más con Lucian de narrador. Sé que preferís a Draco, pero ocurren demasiadas cosas en su ausencia y quien está en todas partes es él, por lo que podréis enteraros de todo. _

_Ante todo he de darle mis sinceras y completas gracias a __**Kenshin**__, durante todos estos capítulos ha sido de gran soporte, pues me ha ayudado con la maestría que le caracteriza para interpretar esos dos personajes suyos, tan queridos y apreciados por nosotros, Julia e Isabel. Sin ti, la paciencia de Isabel no llegaría a ser infinita y la jovialidad de Julia no sería tan contagiosa. Una vez más… gracias, __**Kenshin**__, por tu inestimable ayuda._

_**Advierto**__ así mismo que en este capítulo hay escenas bastante complicadas con Tony, mi querido y odiado Tony, un personaje creado para una partida y que cobró vida en una noche de insomnio. Si Lucian es complejo a más no poder, Tony le va a la zaga, es uno de los más atormentados que jamás he creado, el que más defectos e inconvenientes arrastra y por eso mismo el que más problemas crea. _

--------------------------------------------

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando empezaron a despertarse los que no habían venido a la discoteca. Los primeros en aparecer por la cocina fueron Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo miraba con verdadero interés la encimera repleta de comida. Su rostro se iluminó cuando le confirmé que toda la comida era para ellos, de inmediato empezó a servirse un cuenco de cereales con leche. Harry fue más educado, me dio las gracias por haberme molestado en tenerlo todo listo para ellos y se sirvió un cacao caliente mientras me preguntaba si deseaba acompañarlos. Me pareció un gesto de lo más encantador.

**- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?** – Les pregunté mientras les hacía compañía tomando un café.  
**- Muy bien, gracias.** – Me sonrió Harry. **– Ni nos enteramos de cuando llegaron de la discoteca, señora Deveraux.  
- Lara, querido.** – Le corregí – **Déjalo en Lara.** – Guiñándole un ojo, divertida. – **Pues llegamos un poco tarde, ya estaba amaneciendo.** – Respondí sonriendo. **– Me parece que tardarán en despertarse.  
- ¿Che lo pacharon bien?** – Preguntó Ron con la boca llena.  
**- Bueno… es difícil de concretar.** – Dándole un sorbo a mi café. **– Tuvimos un ligero contratiempo.  
- ¿Qué tipo de contratiempo?** – Preguntó Harry, dándole un codazo a Ron por su mala educación.  
**- Llegamos a la discoteca, bailamos y luego nos atacaron unos cuantos vampiros. –** Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Nada del otro mundo. Acabamos con todos, lo que pasa es que vuestros compañeros fueron testigos de la matanza, Pansy no se lo tomó muy bien.** – Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, sirviéndome otra taza **– Bueno, en cierto modo la comprendo. Supongo que vernos en acción es un poco impactante, aunque parecía molesta con Draco sobretodo.  
- Pero… están todos bien, ¿verdad? –** Preguntó Ron – **Mi hermana no habrá sufrido ningún daño, ¿no?  
- Tu hermana está durmiendo plácidamente enroscada en los brazos de mi hermano, no te preocupes. –** Lo tranquilicé. **– Ya te digo que la que peor lo ha sobrellevado es Pansy. Está durmiendo en su cuarto después de que Draco la hechizase.  
- ¿Por qué?** – Harry me preguntó receloso.  
**- Bueno, al parecer no le gustó ver cómo Draco jugaba con el corazón de uno de los vampiros que nos atacó.** – Bebiéndome mi café **– La verdad es que podría haber jugado un poco más, se limitó a espachurrarlo. Lástima de camiseta, era su favorita.** – Me encogí de hombros. **– Creo que hoy podríamos aprovechar para que las chicas y yo salgamos de compras, ¿creéis que les gustará la idea? –** Cambiando de tema. **– Creo que Hermione tiene que renovar parte de su vestuario.  
- Un momento… -**Harry dejó su taza en la mesa de la cocina y se apoyó con ambas manos para sostenerse **– Repítame eso de Draco y el corazón, porque creo que no lo he comprendido.  
- Puede que te sea más fácil de comprender con un ejemplo práctico. –** Tomé una manzana del frutero cercano y la destrocé en mi puño –** Esto mismo, pero con un corazón.** – Sus rostros se tornaron lívidos. **– Pero lo que puede que no entendáis es que o los matábamos a ellos o nos mataban a nosotros. Es lo malo de ir con Tony y Julia, siempre terminan siendo un imán para los problemas.** – En ese momento bajaron Cho y Lavender. – **Buenos días, chicas. Tomad lo que queráis para desayunar. –** Invitándolas a entrar.  
**- Lara.** – Isa apareció en la puerta, desnuda y con la espada en la mano. Miré un segundo a los chicos, si ellos estaban tranquilos es porque ella estaba creando la ilusión de que llevaba ropa. **– La ****fida'i me llama. –** En ese momento escuché el suave lamento de la muchacha, era un simple susurro, pero al estar charlando con los muchachos no me había dado cuenta. **– ¿Qué ocurre en el cuarto de tu vástago? –** Exigió entre dientes.  
**- Espera… -** Cerré los ojos y me concentré en saltarme las barreras que había interpuesto Draco. Los vi en la cama, él estaba dormido y la abrazaba, ella tenía el corazón desbocado por el miedo. –** Se ha quedado dormido, no es grave. –** La tranquilicé mientras salía de la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de la preocupación de los chicos. **– Será mejor que vaya yo, Isa. No pasa nada, no te preocupes, no le hará nada y tú lo sabes mejor que yo.** – Pidiéndole paciencia mientras me adentraba en el pasillo y me rodeaba de las sombras para salir en el vestidor del cuarto de Draco. **– Tranquila, Hermione. Respira con normalidad, no te va a hacer daño.  
- Pero él dijo que era peligroso mientras dormía.** – La chica hablaba con un hilo de voz.  
**- No lo es para ti, te lo prometo. –** Acercándome a ella y arrodillándome a su lado – **Escúchame, no está en letargo, está dormido. No pasará nada, ahora estoy aquí y te ayudaré a liberarte, ¿de acuerdo? –** Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. **– Bien. En cuanto mueva su brazo tú sal despacio de la cama, ¿vale?** – Poniéndome de pie y tomando la mano de mi chiquillo, apartándola con lentitud de su novia que salió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, posé de nuevo su brazo en la cama. **– Bien, ahora vamos a dejarlo dormir, necesita descansar. –** Tomando la mano de Hermione y llevándomela hasta el vestidor. **– Toma algo de ropa, iremos por el Abismo, para no hacer ruido.** – Tomó una camisa de Draco y se la pasó por encima, la tomé en brazos y ambas desaparecimos en las sombras nuevamente para salir ante la Assamita que no se había movido del sitio. – **Toda tuya.** – Posándola en el suelo. Ella acudió con rapidez a los brazos de Isabel.  
**- Lo siento, Isa. No sabía qué hacer… me ha advertido tantas veces que me dejé llevar por el pánico. Perdóname por asustarte.  
- Tranquila, fida'i. Será mejor que vayas a desayunar con tus amigos.** – Llevándola hasta la cocina sin dejar de abrazarla. – **Ahora te traigo un café.** - Sentándola en uno de los taburetes.  
**- No, deja.** – La interrumpí – **Ya lo hago yo.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hermione? –** Preguntó Harry preocupado. - **¿Por qué estás llena de moratones? **  
**- No es nada, Harry. Es… privado.** – Dejándose caer contra el cuerpo desnudo de Isa. **– No quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
- No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Draco se ha quedado dormido y la pobre se ha asustado.** – Poniendo el café en las manos de la muchacha. – **Isa, podrías hacer el favor de vestirte decentemente. –** Le supliqué en un susurro, cerrando los ojos.  
**- ¿Otra vez jugando con nuestras mentes, Hashashiyyin? –** Murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa, al comprobar lo que yo estaba teniendo que soportar. Ella sentía el cuerpo desnudo de Isabel y yo estaba viéndolo en todo su esplendor, los únicos que seguían sin enterarse de nada eran los cuatro magos que nos miraban sin comprender.  
**- Ya me conoces, fida'i.** – Besando su mejilla. **– Me preocupabas. Ahora tómate ese café, como una buena brujita.** – Separándose de ella para volver a su cuarto más tranquila de saber que la crisis había pasado.  
**- Oye, Hermione… perdona pero tengo que decirlo.** – Dijo Lavender – **Tienes todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y magulladuras. No creo que sea muy sano para ti el estar con Draco.  
- Creo que sé perfectamente lo que es sano o no, Lavender.** – Protestó tomándose el café. **– No es nada, tranquila.  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese bestia?** – Exigió saber Ronald.  
**- Ya os he dicho que no es nada.** – Suspiró buscando mi apoyo con la mirada. **– Y que no quiero hablar de ello, es privado.  
- No puedo creer que le permitas que te pegue…** - protestó Harry negando con la cabeza – **Estás cambiando demasiado, Hermione. ¿Acaso ahora te gusta eso?  
- Lo siento, querida.** – Sonreí **– Chicos, mi hijo no le haría daño de manera consciente, como ella dice es privado…  
- ¡Draco no es su hijo!** – Protestó Ronald.  
**- Mejor no te respondo…** - negué con la cabeza – **Me temo que no van a creer nada de lo que les diga, querida.** – Disculpándome con la mirada.  
**- ¡Maldición! –** Protestó ella levantándose para servirse más café, entonces vieron a lo que Lavender se refería. Sus muslos estaban magullados, igual que su cuello y brazos. **– Si tanto os interesa, esto fue sin querer, no es normal que Draco se olvide de controlarse.** – Volviendo a sentarse en el taburete. **– Y no se lo impedí porque no era consciente de esto, ¿vale?** – Mirándolos furiosa.  
**- ¿Cómo que se dejó llevar?** – Continuó Ron - **¿Cómo que no eras consciente?  
- ¡Vale, Ron!** – Posando la taza con fuerza **– Estaba tan ocupada teniendo un orgasmo que no me di cuenta de que Draco me estaba apretando con más fuerza de lo normal, ¿ya estás contento?** – Los chicos se sonrojaron de inmediato y dejaron de mirarla. **– Pero tranquilo, ya te digo que no es habitual que se deje llevar de esa manera, por regla general es mucho más calmado. Creo que todo lo que pasó anoche le hizo perder el control… y a mí también.** – Mirándome. **– Lo siento, Lara. Gracias por ayudarme antes.  
- No te preocupes, ha sido un placer. –** Sonriéndole. – **Se ve que estaba cansado de tantas emociones.** – Preparándole una tostada. – **Come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.  
- Gracias, suena igual que su hijo, siempre está preocupado por mi alimentación.** – Riéndose, pero aceptándola y dándole un mordisco. – **¿De verdad está dormido? –** Preguntó con curiosidad. **– Pensé que sólo se quedaba como una estatua cuando le afectaba el sol o algo por el estilo.  
- No, también duerme.** – Riéndome – **Y profundamente, además. Creo que ha sido el día de ayer, ya te digo que han sido muchas emociones juntas: volver a casa, estar pendiente de Tony, la pelea, vosotros.** – Guiñándole un ojo con picardía – **Mi pobre muchacho estaba agotado, pero creo que, aunque cayese en el profundo letargo a causa del sol, no te haría ningún daño. Es cierto que no es recomendable que haya nadie cerca, pero tú no eres una amenaza para él, por lo que jamás te atacaría.** – Tranquilizándola.  
**- ¿Qué es eso del letargo y por qué tendría que temer que la ataque? – **Preguntó Harry, molesto.  
**- Bueno, la mayoría de los vampiros no son diurnos como nosotros. –** Le expliqué. – **Por regla general caen en un sopor parecido a la muerte cuando amanece y no despiertan hasta el atardecer. Algunos pueden moverse un poco si sienten el peligro cerca de su cuerpo inerte y pueden llegar a matar al que se les acerque. –** Encendiendo un cigarrillo – **Es por lo que Hermione se asustó, pensó que Draco estaba en letargo y él ya le había advertido de lo peligroso que podría ser para ella. Pero fue una buena chica: no se movió y llamó a Isabel para que la ayudase.** – Regalándole una sonrisa a la joven. **– Al respecto de sus morados, bueno, digamos que la pelea de anoche nos dejó un poco nerviosos a todos. –** Sonriéndole.  
**- ¿Mi hermana también estará cubierta de moratones?** – Preguntó Ron preocupado.  
**- No, puedo asegurarte que tu hermana está en perfectas condiciones y no tiene ningún moratón.  
- Buenos días a todos.** – Lameth apareció por la puerta. **– ¡Vaya, jovencita, creo que tuviste una noche movidita!** – Comentó al ver a Hermione. – **Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que todo eso desaparezca.** – Guiñándole un ojo antes de saludarme como es habitual en él, dándome un prolongado beso. -** ¿Me dejas usar la cocina para prepararle una poción a la niña?  
- Por supuesto, Dirk.** – Me reí. **– No tienes ni que preguntarlo.** – Me dirigí a las chicas – **Cho, Lavender. ¿Qué os parece si cuando se levanten Pansy y Ginebra nos vamos de compras? –** Les sugerí.  
**- ¡Sería perfecto! –** Aplaudió Lavender. - **¿Vendrá Julia también? –** Preguntó entusiasmada.  
**- Por supuesto, igual que Hermione e Isabel. Va a ser una tarde de chicas.** – Le sonreí.  
**- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? –** Protestaron al mismo tiempo Hermione e Isabel, que volvió a aparecer en la cocina.  
**- Hermione necesita comprar ropa nueva. Con lo efusivo que es Draco, pronto no tendrá nada que ponerse. –** Ella se sonrojó de inmediato.  
**- Sí, algo mencionó él también.** – Comiendo la tostada. **– Supongo que tú vienes porque no me dejarás salir sin escolta, ¿no?  
- Ni en tus sueños, fida'i. –** Dándole un mordisco también a la tostada. **– Además, el bombón aún duerme como una marmota.** – Riéndose – **Creo que anoche dejamos para el arrastre a esos dos.  
- Si es que no aguantan nada… -** La secundó Hermione, riéndose a su vez.  
**- Perdonad la pregunta… -** Lavender se reclinó hacia ellas - **¿Seguís juntas?  
- No. Lo nuestro fue algo de unas semanas… -** Dándole a Isabel la tostada para que le diese otro mordisco, después le dio otro ella. **– Lo que pasa es que… nos llevamos bien. ¿Verdad, Hashashiyyin?** – Mirándola con picardía.  
**- Por supuesto, fida'i.** – Besándola en los labios con ternura. – **Ahora será mejor que comas algo, Lara tiene razón. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.  
- No hace falta que la atiborréis a comida.** – Dijo Lameth, que ya había terminado de moverse a toda velocidad por los fogones. – **Tómate esto y todo solucionado. –** Entregándole una copa llena de una poción de color lavanda.  
**- ¿Qué es?** – Preguntó más por curiosidad que por desconfianza.  
**- Un reconstituyente.** – Le explicó **– Luego te doy la receta, o se la indico mejor a Draco, para que la prepare a la velocidad apropiada. Eliminará las marcas y también paliará los efectos del mordisco.  
- Gracias, Dirk.** – Y se llevó la copa a los labios.  
**- ¡Espera! –** La detuvo Harry. **- ¿De verdad te vas a tomar una poción desconocida sin siquiera intentar averiguar lo que contiene?  
- Harry, Dirk no me va a dar nada que me haga daño.** – Resopló con fastidio antes de beber el contenido de la copa de un trago. - **¡Qué bien sabe!** – Exclamó sorprendida.  
**- No puedo creerlo. –** Harry salió de la cocina, visiblemente molesto.  
**- Pero… ¿qué mosca le ha picado a tu amigo?** – Protestó Lameth. – **¿Cómo puede siquiera insinuar que te daría algo que te dañase? Eres la novia de Draco.** – Dejando claro que, para él, aquello era razón más que suficiente.  
**- Tranquilo, Dirk. Ya se le pasará.** – Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, para tranquilizarlo.  
**- No creo que se le pase pronto. –** Hermione parecía abatida – **No entiendo por qué se ha puesto así.  
- Es fácil, Hermione. –** Gruñó Ron. – **Has cambiado. ¿Crees que es fácil escuchar cómo hablas tranquilamente de que Draco te ha hecho daño y lo defiendes? ¿Piensas que no lo pasamos mal escuchando cómo habláis de mordiscos y pérdida de sangre? ¡Ya no reconocemos a nuestra amiga en ti! Eres otra persona que no conocemos de nada. ¿Cómo puedes aceptar todo esto sin rechistar?  
- Porque llevo varios meses viviéndolo, Ron.** – Le respondió ella. **- Lo que pasa es que, hasta ahora, he tenido que fingir ante vosotros, lo único que ha cambiado es que ya no me escondo.** – Desafiándolo con la mirada – **Draco me trata bien, ya te he dicho que lo de anoche no es lo habitual. Además, siempre me muerde cuando hacemos el amor.** – Sus mejillas se encarnaron ligeramente – **Confío en Lameth porque Draco confía en él, además… Isabel no me permitiría hacer nada que me pusiese en peligro.  
- ¿Pero qué juego os lleváis entre las dos?** – Preguntó Ron de nuevo. **– Es que no lo entiendo… ¿Sois amantes, amigas o qué?  
- Isabel, ante todo, es mi guardaespaldas. También ha sido mi amante y desde hace tiempo es mi mejor amiga. –** Mirándolo con frialdad - **¿Ya está satisfecha tu curiosidad? –** Se levantó del taburete. –** Gracias Dirk.** – Poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla al atlante, que se agachó gustoso para recibirlo. **– Ya me encuentro mejor.  
- Lo que necesites, sólo tienes que pedirlo.** – Le respondió sonriente.

Isabel y Hermione se arreglaron usando uno de los baños del sótano, Isabel le dejó algo de su ropa para que no tuviese que subir y despertar a Draco. Las chicas también subieron al primer piso para ducharse y vestirse. Ronald siguió comiendo, parecía llevar mejor las cosas cuando tenía comida cerca, probablemente era su manera de sobrellevar los problemas. Lameth se quedó con él, hablando acerca de ese juego tan curioso que era el Quidditch, lo que hizo que el muchacho no pensase más en su amiga. Me daba cuenta que el ligero enamoramiento que había sentido por ella, estaba desapareciendo al verla tan cambiada.

Supongo que no se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante en toda la discusión. Hermione se lo había dicho muy claramente, ella no había cambiado, sólo había dejado de fingir. Ahora podían percibir que ella siempre había sido así. Draco e Isabel le habían dado la seguridad en sí misma que le faltaba. Es una mujercita muy inteligente y poco a poco ha ido avanzando en un terreno que parecía desconocido para ella, los sentimientos y la pasión. Él le había abierto las puertas a un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella y no necesariamente el de los vampiros, sino el del amor.

No puedo evitar considerar a Draco mi hijo, pues en cierto modo lo es. Le he dado la vida a partir de mi sangre y lo hemos educado durante veinte años para que sobrellevase su condición. Me alegra sobremanera que encontrase a Hermione, ella le da una razón para vivir. Lo veo en sus ojos cuando la mira, en cómo está pendiente de ella en todo momento, todos sus movimientos giran en torno a ella. Si no estuviese tan cansado y en casa, no se habría permitido el lujo de quedarse dormido, pero sabe que todos la cuidaremos mientras descansa, por eso ha dejado que el sueño se apoderase de él. Nosotros velaremos por Hermione en todo momento, porque sabemos que es lo más importante para él y no querríamos que la perdiese por nada del mundo.

Blaise apareció un rato más tarde, bostezando y visiblemente cansado. Lameth se sonrió y le dio también una copa del reconstituyente, el muchacho la miró con curiosidad un rato, pero luego se encogió de hombros y la tomó sin protestar. Pansy bajó poco después y se sirvió un café cargado. Volvía a llevar su armadura. Al menos se animó cuando le dije que nos iríamos las chicas de compras. Su amigo la miró con preocupación, pero negó con la cabeza y prefirió no decir nada. Supongo que le dejará a Draco la tarea de lidiar con la compleja psique de Pansy. Sigue doliéndome el que esa muchacha tenga tantos conflictos, pero no puedo saber lo que le ha hecho ser así.

**- Harry, tenemos que hablar. –** Hermione lo había buscado por la casa y terminó encontrándolo en mi despacho.  
**- No sé si quiero hablar contigo, Hermione.** – El muchacho estaba sentado en una butaca.  
**- Precisamente por eso es que tenemos que hablar. Dime todo lo que piensas de una vez.** – Le pidió ella. – **Tienes que decírmelo, porque no puedo soportar que uno de mis amigos esté así.  
- ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? –** Mirándola con frialdad – **Porque me parece que hace tiempo que dejaste de considerarme tu amigo.  
- No digas tonterías, Harry.** – Resopló ella sentándose a su lado **– Claro que te considero mi amigo, igual que a Ron y a Ginny. Que esté con Draco no implica que dejéis de existir.  
- No me dio esa impresión en la cocina.** – Siguió molesto – **Además, hace mucho tiempo que no estás con nosotros… -** Pasándose las manos por el cabello, nervioso – **Es que no lo entiendo, Hermione. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre con él? La Hermione que conozco no se dejaría maltratar de ese modo, no tomaría pociones desconocidas y estaría buscando todos los métodos para acabar con los vampiros en cientos de libros.  
- Harry, lo siento. Creo que no sé muy bien cómo contestar a eso. –** Le dijo con seriedad. **– Lo que tengo con Draco es… complicado. –** Suspiró intentando buscar el modo de explicárselo. – **Siento que creas que me dejo maltratar, supongo que no importa cuántas veces te lo diga, pero fue un hecho aislado.** – Mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida – **Verás, Draco es un amante muy paciente y cuidadoso…  
- Hermione no digas más, por favor. –** La interrumpió. – **No necesito que me des detalles íntimos.  
- Lo sé, Harry, pero creo que si no te lo explico, jamás lo comprenderás.** – Sonrojándose ligeramente **– Draco se porta muy bien conmigo, me mima hasta lo indecible y a veces se olvida incluso de él mismo, no está pendiente de su placer, sólo del mío.** – Mirándolo roja como la grana, él la escuchaba incómodo – **Pero, a veces me gusta que no sea tan… cariñoso, ¿comprendes? Es un cambio agradable, excitante… anoche él estaba muy afectado por la pelea que hubo en la discoteca… pero si yo le hubiese dicho algo, sé que habría parado de inmediato. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?  
- Supongo que sí, pero sigo diciendo que no tienes que contarme nada de esto.** – También estaba sonrojado y se removió incómodo en la butaca. **– Desde un principio me quedó claro que te acostabas con él. No nací ayer, Hermione… -** Protestó. – **Pero supongo que… no sé… podríais ser un poco más discretos.** – Le pidió.  
**- Yo quería ser discreta, pero no me dejasteis al preguntarme una y otra vez por qué tenía los moratones.** – Le contestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco – **Imagínate que te hubiese preguntado con la misma insistencia cuando aparecías con un chupón en el cuello. ¿Cómo te sentirías?  
- Pero es distinto, Hermione. A mí me habrían chupado el cuello, pero es que a ti te muerden y te sacan sangre. Y lo de Isabel… es que sigo sin entenderlo. –** Levantándose y paseando por el despacho, nervioso. **– Una cosa es que te acuestes con Draco y que me digas que estás enamorada de él… ¿pero lo de esa vampira? ¿Ahora eres… no sé, bisexual o algo así? ¿También estás enamorada de ella?  
- A ver, creo que debes saber que el mordisco de un vampiro puede ser algo muy placentero y al mismo tiempo adictivo. Draco y yo discutimos y él se fue durante quince días, yo no estaba bien e Isa me mordió. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno… sí, tuvimos algo más. Pero no estoy enamorada de ella. Me ayudó a pasar por ese mal trago y nos dimos placer la una a la otra, pero ella es más una amiga que una amante. En cuanto volvió Draco, ella dejó de visitarme y siguió con Blaise. –** Acercándose a él y deteniendo su paseo nervioso – **Harry, esto no sólo tiene que ver con mis compañeros de cama. Dime qué es lo que te preocupa, por favor.** – Obligándolo a que la mirase a los ojos.  
**- Creo que desde que empezaste a salir con Draco, has cambiado en mucho más que eso, Hermione.** – Mirándola con preocupación – **Te estás empezando a parecer a ellos, hablas como ellos y no te sorprende nada de lo que hacen. Puede que antes pecases de estar enfrascada en los libros, pero ahora… Te comportas de un modo distinto, parece que vas con la cabeza alta por todas partes, eres mordaz y ya no pareces la chica tranquila que leía en el sofá, frente a la chimenea…  
- Harry, sigo siendo esa misma chica.** – Se sonrió – **Lo que pasa es que ahora me siento mejor, ya no tengo miedo de todo lo que me rodea y me siento mucho más segura. Tener a dos guardaespaldas como Draco e Isabel hace que pueda ser más libre, aunque no te lo creas. Antes era igual, lo que pasa es que sólo lo hacía cuando estábamos los tres juntos, era como si quisiese pasar desapercibida para que no se metiesen conmigo… pero te recuerdo que, cuando quería, era mordaz. ¿O acaso te olvidas que era la que siempre le daba una respuesta a Draco cuando se metía con nosotros? ¿Tengo que recordarte también que fui la que le dio un puñetazo en tercero? Sigo siendo la misma, pero te digo lo mismo que a Ron. Antes tenía que ocultar muchas cosas, ahora no tengo por qué hacerlo.  
- Supongo que podré aceptar a esa nueva Hermione si me la pintas de esa manera.** – Mirándola con lástima en sus ojos – **Pero echo de menos a la amiga que tenía antes…  
- Sigo siendo tu amiga, tonto.** – Dándole una palmada en el hombro - **¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te lo creas?** – Sonriéndole divertida.  
- **Unas cuantas… -** bromeó él, sonriendo también.  
- **Ven aquí, gruñón.** – Abrazándolo al saber que le había perdonado. - **¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué llevas una temporada tristón?** – Le susurró al oído. **– Porque tú dirás que yo he cambiado, pero últimamente tú también.  
- Es por Ginny, Hermione… no sé qué hice mal.** – Abrazándola con fuerza, no quería que le viese en ese momento.  
**- No hiciste nada mal, Harry. Simplemente seguís caminos distintos, queréis cosas diferentes. No fue tu culpa, hazme caso.** – Dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
**- Me dejó por Lucian, ¿verdad? ¿Es porque él es un vampiro y le… bueno, le da todo lo que yo no puedo darle?** – Su voz se quebró.  
**- Harry, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… -** Suspiró, buscando las palabras. **– Lucian no fue la causa, sólo una excusa… Sois demasiado diferentes, ella está llena de vitalidad y tú eres más un chico que busca estar tranquilo.  
- Es que creo que ya he tenido suficientes aventuras, para una buena temporada…** - Rompiendo el abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos **- ¿Quieres decir que ella sólo estaba conmigo porque le gustaba que siempre estuviese en peligro o algo por el estilo?  
- Sí, Harry… Por eso está ahora con Lucian, ¿qué hay más peligroso que un vampiro?** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Pero no es que no te quisiese, a su manera lo hacía. Por eso decidió romper vuestra relación, porque te aprecia y no quería hacerte más daño.**

Siguieron hablando más calmados acerca de las tribulaciones de Harry. Entre tanto, Luna y Neville también se levantaron y bajaron hasta la cocina, donde estábamos casi todos reunidos. Lucian apareció poco tiempo después con una hambrienta Ginebra en brazos que también tuvo que beber una copa de tónico de Lameth. Estaba decidido a que todos los que tuviesen una pareja con colmillos se repusiese con rapidez.

Poco a poco se fueron moviendo por la casa. Las chicas pasearon por el jardín en espera de que llegase Julia, la había llamado por teléfono para que se uniese a la tarde de compras. Como todos se habían levantado tarde y desayunado fuerte, decidimos saltarnos la comida. Los chicos se entusiasmaron cuando Luc les propuso visitar el garaje y ver la colección de coches y motos a la que también se apuntó Harry cuando salió del despacho. Hermione, sin embargo, se quedó pensativa y no quiso unirse a ninguno de los grupos. Isabel sabía que estaba inquieta y por eso se mantuvo cerca.

**- Isa. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?** – Le preguntó Hermione asomando por la puerta del despacho. **– Necesito que me ayudes a comprender algunas cosas.  
****- Por supuesto. –** Cerrando la puerta tras de sí - **Ya sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo, Hermione.-** Respondió Isabel mirando a la joven con cierta intriga  
**- Lo que ocurrió anoche me ha dejado demasiadas dudas** – Apoyándose en la mesa con la cabeza gacha– **No paro de darle vueltas a lo que vi y…** - alzando la mirada para enfrentar los ojos de la asesina – **No me afectó, Isa. ¿Qué me ocurre?  
****- Hermione...-** acercándose a ella sin apartar la mirada - **No te afectó porque tú mejor que nadie sabías que eran vampiros y que eran ellos... o nosotros y que ninguno de los allí presentes dejaría que os pasara nada.-** Acariciando su cabello con ternura **- Tendríamos que haber sido un poco más discretos pero a veces se nos pasa por alto...  
- Lo sé y sin embargo no dejo de pensar que debería ocurrirme como a los demás.** – Bajando la mirada de nuevo – **Se supone que tendría que horrorizarme por haber visto cómo los destrozabais de ese modo…** - volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, acariciando su mano para agradecer su gesto – **Isa… vi a Draco destrozar un corazón como si fuese una fruta madura… creo que se supone que eso tendría que asustarme un poco…** - suspirando angustiada **– Y sin embargo sólo sentí deseos de abrazarlo y…** - sonrojándose – **Bueno, creo que no tengo que decirte mucho más, ¿no?** – La vergüenza escrita en su mirada de mejillas arreboladas.  
**- Los demás no han visto ni la octava parte de lo que tú has contemplado...-** mirándola con ternura - **Es normal que no hayas sentido miedo al verlo, sabes que nunca te haría daño y que lo que hizo... Has visto lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros, no has de avergonzarte por sentir lo que sentiste al verlo...-** depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente  
**- Pero Isa… -** Abrazándola con fuerza - **¿Estás segura de que no me ha hecho algo? A veces me siento tan abrumada por lo que siento por él que no sé si me habrá lanzado un hechizo o influido de algún modo, lo que ocurrió ayer me ha hecho pensar demasiado. –** Y murmuró su mayor miedo – **Cuando volvimos no me importó que… ¡Oh, Isa, me estoy volviendo loca!** – Suspirando contra su cuello.  
**- Pequeña...-** estrechándola entre sus brazos **- ¿Crees que hubiese dejado que te hiciera algo? Os conozco a ambos y sé que eso nunca ha pasado...-** besando su hombro - **El único problema es que piensas demasiado, buscas respuestas a preguntas que ya conoces pero que aún no has descubierto...-** haciendo que la mirase a los ojos **- Escucha a tu corazón y dime... ¿qué sientes?  
- Aunque parezca una tontería… lo amo, Isa.** – Con lágrimas en los ojos **– Jamás creí que pudiese sentir algo tan fuerte dentro de mí, a veces me parece que dejo de respirar cuando lo miro, en esos momentos que me abraza… -** Suspiró – **Definitivamente estoy loca. Yo diciendo esa sarta de sensiblerías… y creyéndomelas. –** Riéndose nerviosa.  
**- Ni estás loca... ni son tonterías.-** Secando las lágrimas de Hermione - **Se lo dices a una asesina que está con un mago adolescente...-** sonriendo divertida **- Una Assamita hecha y derecha con un humano, y mago para más inri, menos mal que no me importan las apariencias... -** bromeando para restarle importancia  
- **Isa… no me engañas, que lo único que te gusta de Blaise es que es incansable. –** Mirándola con una ceja enarcada – **La única que puede decir que está enamorada como una imbécil soy yo. –** Riéndose nerviosa y besando sus lágrimas en las manos de Isa. **– Soy patética. –** Resopló. **– No sé si Draco siente siquiera algo por mí. Actúa como si fuese algo suyo, como una mascota. Es tan frío y se comporta de un modo tan… contenido. Cuando lo vi por primera vez tan contento en la casa, es que no daba crédito.** – Bajando otra vez la mirada, como si sus pies de pronto tuviesen todas las respuestas a sus dudas. **– Casi me creo que siente algo por mí cuando estábamos en el pub.** – Murmuró al fin.  
**- ¿Mi pequeña fida'i tiene dudas? -** Haciendo que la mirase de nuevo **- Draco te ama, 20 años entrenándolo y escuchándole hablar sobre ti y luego cuando te vi... sólo hace falta mirarlo a los ojos, cómo te mira, cómo te habla...-** tomando el rostro de la bruja con ternura entre sus manos - **En el colegio tiene demasiadas tentaciones y todavía es demasiado joven para sentirse cómodo entre tanto humano y más por encima siendo magos... tiene miedo a perder el control y que termine haciendo daño a aquellos que quiere... Aquí ha pasado 20 años, rodeado de seres como él que lo han ayudado a controlarse, que le han aportado un cariño que le faltó antaño. Y no eres una mascota para él...-** esbozando una leve sonrisa - **...es el miedo a perderte lo que lo hace comportarse de ese modo.  
****- Sé que lo que me dices es cierto, pero también tengo miedo. ¿Y si termina encontrando a alguien que no tenga mis limitaciones? Si estuviese contigo no tendría tantos problemas. Tú no te llenarías de cardenales sólo porque se deje llevar una noche, tampoco correrías peligro de que te intentasen matar por estar con él, no necesitarías un guardaespaldas… -** sonriéndole a la Assamita – **Creo que Luc tiene razón, debería dejar el colegio y buscar entre vuestra estirpe a alguien con quien compartir su vida eterna…** - Mirándola angustiada **– El otro día me dijo que le pediría a Luc que lo matase si yo moría, Isa. ¿Cómo espera que viva con ese peso, con la responsabilidad de que mi corta vida será su sentencia?  
****- Son esas "limitaciones" las que te hacen única, el ser humana no te limita... de hecho tienes más ventajas de las que nosotros poseemos: vosotros nacéis, crecéis, vuestra sangre os calienta y os da fuerza, podéis tener descendencia... una familia... los vampiros no. A nosotros nos crean, nos reeducan para que seamos algo diferente... nos convertimos en algo diferente, en demonios que ansían la sangre caliente que circula por vuestras venas. Si estuviese conmigo...-** sonrió divertida **-... Draco ahora mismo sería un montón de cenizas, bien porque lo habría matado yo o porque lo habrían matado por estar conmigo.-** Bromeando **- Draco es todavía muy joven y se deja llevar por impulsos... pero no temas. Dudo mucho que Lucian hiciese tal cosa, además... lo que no sabe todavía Draco, es que vosotros siempre volvéis... puede que no con la misma forma pero siempre lo hacéis...  
- Isa…yo… Lo que dices suena muy bien, pero creo que él no es tan paciente y sí… creo que Lucian sería capaz de hacerlo, porque Draco podría hacer que perdiese sus casillas… Créeme, es un profesional. -** Suspiró – **Tengo que preguntárselo a alguien, no puedo más y sabes que me he contenido…-** Dudó un instante **- ¿Y si alguno de vosotros me convirtiese? Lo que tengo miedo es dejar de gustarle, que deje de amarme o que yo deje de amarlo a él… ¿Y si no puedo controlarme como él y me aborrece por convertirme en un monstruo?  
- Mi pequeña fida'i, ninguno de nosotros haría nada que tú no quisieras, no obstante aún tienes toda una vida por delante, tienes muchas cosas por las que vivir todavía.-** Sonrió **- Y créeme, ni aún habiéndote convertido, cambiaría lo que Draco siente por ti porque es lo que hay ahí...-** poniendo una mano sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón **-... lo que él ama y eso... no cambia. Todos conocemos a Draco y sabemos lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser, pero le hemos cogido cariño... se ha convertido en uno más de nuestra extraña familia... igual que tú.-** Depositando un leve beso sobre su frente - **¿Sabes una cosa? Oficialmente seré tu guardaespaldas, pero te considero algo más que un contrato que debo cumplir...  
- ¿Tan buena soy en la cama?** – Con falsa sorpresa, bromeando. **– Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Aún no estoy preparada para eso.** – Suspiró de nuevo, más tranquila. **– Siento haber descargado contigo tantas angustias, pero… -** encogiéndose de hombros – **eres mi única amiga y no podría hablar todo esto con Draco o Lucian.** – Abrazándola **– Sabes que no te veo sólo como mi guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?** – Con una sonrisa en los labios.  
**- Ya lo sé, pequeña, pero es que me gusta quejarme de vez en cuando.-** Sonriendo traviesa - **Y no te preocupes por nada, cuando tengas alguna duda, problema sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí... fi... hermanita.-** Abrazándola **- Y lo de que seas buena en la cama.... mmmm... no sé... creo que aún te falta un poco de experiencia.-** Dándole una palmadita en el trasero – **Ahora vamos a encontrarnos con tus compañeras, pronto llegará Julia y tendremos que irnos de compras.**

Julia no se hizo esperar y salimos todas las chicas en una de las limusinas para hacer las compras, Lavender y Cho estaban entusiasmadas por las vacaciones, no cesaban de reclamar la atención de Julia y su consejo en todas las tiendas por las que pasamos. Hermione e Isabel, sin embargo, fueron mucho más discretas en sus compras, aunque pronto llenaron el maletero de bolsas como las demás. Pansy se resistió al principio, pero pronto se implicó a la hora de comprar. Supongo que el saber que mi tarjeta de crédito no tenía límite, la animó un poco. Ginebra y Luna nos entretuvieron a todas con sus divertidas combinaciones de prendas diversas.

Mientras, en la casa estuve ocupado con los chicos. Harry y Ron, mucho más animados que durante el desayuno, se estuvieron metiendo con Neville por haber dormido con Luna. El muchacho fue todo un caballero y no dijo nada, aunque sus mejillas se encendieron en más de una ocasión. Por suerte Tony pronto se dejó ver, mucho más calmado que el día anterior. Lameth no era un gran animador pero siempre se podía confiar en Tony para amenizar una tarde, sobre todo teniendo a Draco durmiendo todavía. Entre él y yo nos dedicamos a enseñarles a manejar las motos que guardaba en el garaje, aunque tenían demasiada cilindrada para que pudiesen hacer otra cosa que moverse unos metros con ellas. Ronald protestaba que prefería las escobas, las encontraba mucho más estables.

Mi encantador hijo apareció cuando comenzaba a anochecer, visiblemente preocupado. No le hizo mucha gracia despertar y descubrir que Hermione no estaba en la casa, tras lo ocurrido durante la noche había vuelto a su humor taciturno. Le lancé las llaves de su Hayabusa para que se fuese a dar una vuelta, aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer era ir en busca de la bruja. Negué con la cabeza cuando Blaise lo miró asombrado al subirse a la moto y salir quemando rueda del garaje.

**- ¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?** – Preguntó curioso, él no había sido capaz de arrancar la moto.  
**- Hace años. –** Le dijo Tony. **– Luc prefiere las motos y es normal que al cachorro se le haya pegado algo después de veinte años. –** Sentándose en la moto, tras Blaise – **Ahora vamos a dar un paseo, muchacho. –** Arrancándole un rugido al motor.  
**- ¿Cómo que veinte años? –** Pero Blaise no pudo seguir preguntando porque salieron en pos de Draco a toda velocidad.  
**- Bueno, chicos.** – Miré a los tres jóvenes que quedaban - **¿Preferís una vuelta en coche hasta la cafetería más cercana?** – Les propuse.  
**- ¿A dónde han ido?** – Preguntó Ron.  
**- Draco habrá ido a buscar a Hermione y Tony va a meterse con él, compadezco a Blaise.**

No me sorprendí cuando vi a Draco apoyado en la moto al salir de la última tienda. Hermione le miró extrañada, él se acercó y la besó con lentitud, estrechándola contra él. Isabel negó con la cabeza, recogió las bolsas que la bruja había dejado caer al suelo y las metió en el maletero. Estaba claro que el amor que mi hijo le profesaba a la joven era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiese desear. Pronto aparecieron Tony y Blaise, el vampiro hacía ronronear el motor de la moto como siempre.

**- ¿Por dónde demonios te metiste, granuja?** – Le gritó el True Brujah a Draco que lo miró sonriente.  
**- Creo que me perdiste en el túnel.** – Riéndose, evidentemente había usado las sombras para perder a su perseguidor.  
**- Anguila tramposa.** – Protestó Tony. **– Hola, cariño.** – Besando a Julia con efusividad. **- ¿Has comprado algo para mí? –** Revisando las bolsas.  
**- Todo lo que compro es para ti y lo sabes.** – Le replicó ella con una sonrisa. **– Aún me queda hacer una visita a tu tienda favorita.** – Refiriéndose a la tienda de lencería. **– Creo que me voy a comprar algo pensando en estas fiestas…  
- ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? –** Se ofreció sonriente Blaise. **– No es por nada, pero no quiero volver a montar en ese trasto.  
- Seguro que esa no es la única razón, bombón. –** Isabel desordenó sus cabellos cariñosamente. – **¿Si la llevase yo, vendrías? –** Le propuso seductora.  
**- De ti me fio, pero de ese loco… no.** – Confesó abrazando su cintura.  
**- ¡Pues de menuda te vas a fiar tú!** – Se reía Draco. **– Correrías menos peligro conmigo.  
- Lo siento, pero no me gustan las rubias.** – Protestó Blaise. **– Ya te lo he dicho, deja de acosarme que no me pones.  
- Ya te gustaría a ti… -** Masculló por lo bajo. **- ¿Vamos a esa última tienda y nos vamos? –** Preguntó a Hermione.  
**- Vale. ¿Vienes conmigo para ayudarme a elegir? –** Acariciando su pecho.  
**- No sé si lograré contenerme, puede que termines comprando toda la tienda.**

Continuamos las compras con los tres lujuriosos hombres incluidos. Las chicas estaban nerviosas y no hacían otra cosa que sobresaltarse cuando se encontraban con que Tony o Blaise les ofrecían su, totalmente sincera, opinión al respecto de una prenda u otra. Draco se limitaba a montar guardia en el probador de Hermione, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Isabel o Tony cada vez que pasaban cerca. Pero no pudo impedir que Hermione solicitase la ayuda de la Assamita y lo echase con cajas destempladas del lugar.

Mientras tanto, nosotros fuimos al mundo mágico para hacer compras, al final se nos había unido Lameth. Tanto él como yo apreciamos el encanto de la taberna que custodiaba el callejón en que estaban todas aquellas tiendas mágicas, nos recordó a las tabernas de la edad media con las hermosas posaderas rendidas en nuestros brazos, ofreciéndonos sus cuellos y todo lo que estuviese a nuestro alcance; duelos a espada, ladronzuelos que buscaban nuestras bolsas. Por suerte, el atlante me sacó de mis ensoñaciones nostálgicas y seguimos a los chicos hasta el muro que se abrió ante nuestros ojos mostrándonos aquel más que curioso lugar.

La parada obligatoria, según Harry, era el banco de los enanos, Gringotts. Allí cambiamos el dinero muggle por el complicado sistema mágico, estos británicos jamás aprenderán el sencillo sistema decimal. Con las bolsas repletas de oro, plata y bronce nos sumergimos en las tiendas que nos rodeaban. Ron nos guió hasta la tienda que regentaban sus hermanos, diciéndonos que era una de las mejores.

Los gemelos Weasley resultaron ser dos gemelos muy divertidos, no eran capaces de decir una sola frase completa, sino que siempre se estaban atropellando el uno al otro. A pesar de tener la tienda a rebosar de chiquillos de Hogwarts que aprovechaban para dilapidar la paga navideña, nos invitaron al apartamento que tenían en la parte superior de la tienda, querían disfrutar de la compañía de Harry y Ron, a los que no veían tan a menudo por haber dejado el colegio.

**- ¿Qué se cuece en el colegio chicos? –** Preguntó Fred sirviéndonos el té.  
**- ¿Alguien intenta emularnos o seguís siendo unos niños formales?** – Inquirió su gemelo, George.  
**- Me temo que no hay nadie que se os acerque siquiera, chicos. –** Respondió Harry. **– La verdad es que, estamos bastante tranquilitos.  
- ¿Y de qué se conocen?** – Me preguntó Fred. **– Usted es un muggle, ¿no?  
- Sí, eso me temo –** Reconocí – **Decidí invitar a varios de los compañeros de Draco para pasar las navidades.  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? –** George preguntó con evidente asombro, mirando a su hermano pequeño en busca de una explicación.  
**- Sí, él y Hermione están saliendo juntos. –** Respondí por el joven Ron.  
**- ¿En serio?** – A Fred se le cayó la tetera al suelo. Neville lo recogió todo con un movimiento de varita.  
**- Sí, son pareja.** – Confirmó Harry, preocupado por lo que los gemelos pudiesen decir.  
**- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Malfoy y Hermione?** – George se dejó caer en el sofá.  
**- No entiendo. –** Lameth dejó de entretenerse con uno de los artículos de la tienda. **– Draco es un muchacho educado e inteligente, es normal que esté con esa chica.  
- Recuerda lo que hablábamos anoche, Dirk. Al parecer Draco no era el dechado de virtudes que conoces. –** Le recordé.  
**- Ah, sí, ya recuerdo.** – Sonrió – **Pero ahora no le importan esas tonterías de los orígenes.** – Intentando tranquilizar a los gemelos.  
**- Es cierto, Draco ha… cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo visteis.** – Corroboró Harry. **– Hasta es simpático.  
- A mí ahora me cae muy bien.** – Añadió Neville.  
**- Eso lo dices porque fue el que propuso que tú y Luna durmieseis en la misma habitación.** – Apuntó Ronald.  
**- Señor Weasley, no es de buena educación hablar de dónde y con quién duerma o no un caballero.** – Le recriminé con seriedad.  
**- ¿Eso es para que no les diga que usted se acuesta con nuestra hermana? –** Protestó poniéndose rojo.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Los dos gemelos se pusieron en pie y me miraron furiosos.  
**- Tiene que mejorar mucho sus modales, señor Weasley. –** Repliqué molesto.  
**- Me temo que no todo es culpa suya, Lucian.** – Lameth examinaba una caja, Ron se había servido azúcar de ella **– Aquí pone "Veritaserum en polvo: Descubra de manera discreta si su pareja le miente."  
- El veritaserum es una poción de la verdad.** – Explicó Neville.  
**- ¿Qué es eso de que se acuesta con nuestra hermana, señor Deveraux?** – Dijeron los dos al unísono, apuntándome con sus varitas.  
**- Un caballero jamás da detalles, deberían saberlo, señores.** – Respondí con una sonrisa.  
**- Pensé que tú estabas saliendo con Ginny, Harry.** – Le reprochó Fred.  
**- ¿Cómo has podido permitir que este degenerado se aproveche de ella?** – Exigió George.  
**- Ginny cortó conmigo hace meses… bajad las varitas, chicos.** – Pidió Harry – **No es recomendable que le apuntéis.  
- Es un muggle, ¿qué puede hacer? –** Se sonreía Fred.

Esa situación me estaba irritando sobremanera. Lameth estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo cómo dos jovenzuelos me amenazaban con dos simples palitos. Cuando me cansé de toda esa estupidez hice que dos zarcillos saliesen de la pared a sus espaldas y se apoderasen de sus varitas, reptaron por el suelo para dármelas ante su asombro.

**- No es un muggle, es un vampiro y a Ginny le gusta que le muerda el cuello. –** Soltó Ronald con su lengua desatada.  
**- Cierra el pico, Ron.** – Protestaron Neville y Harry al unísono. El joven pelirrojo se tapó la boca para impedir que saliesen más confesiones de ella, supongo que le amedrentó la mirada que le lancé.  
**- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.** – George se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, igual que su hermano.  
**- No puede ser cierto.** – Negó Fred a su lado.  
**- No es para tanto. **– Lameth intentó sacarle hierro a las revelaciones. – **Lucian no le va a hacer daño a la chica, sólo se divierten juntos. Ginebra es una muchacha encantadora, pueden estar contentos de tener una hermana tan vivaz. **

Dejamos el apartamento de los gemelos poco después, parecían deseosos de que nos fuésemos, aunque no las tenían todas consigo. Pude sentir que una parte de ellos deseaba que Lameth y yo nos largásemos y dejásemos a los chicos con ellos, pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando Neville y Harry cogieron a Ron, por un brazo cada uno, para sacarlo de allí. Hicimos las compras con rapidez y salimos por el Caldero Chorreante para coger el coche de nuevo.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que es imposible que el chico mienta sólo porque tomó un par de cucharadas de esos polvos? –** Pregunté a Harry que iba sentado a mi lado.  
**- Sí. Es una poción muy poderosa, se supone que su uso está regulado por el Ministerio de Magia, pero los gemelos siempre han jugado con las normas al límite.  
- Ya decía yo que el té estaba muy amargo.** – Comentó el pelirrojo.  
**- Dime una cosa… -** Sonreí con malicia - **¿Qué opinas sinceramente de que esté con tu hermana?  
- No tortures al muchacho, Lucian.** – Protestó Lameth.  
**- Me parece una aberración. Mi hermana siempre ha sido un poco ligera de cascos, pero no pensé que le entregase su virginidad a un monstruo.** – Respondió el chico, poniéndose colorado. – **Creo que deberíamos internarla en San Mungo para que la curen de lo que sea que le ha hecho usted.  
- Me parece que no conoces en absoluto a tu hermana.** – Me reí mirando a Harry de soslayo, también estaba sonrojándose. – **Es más, me parece que no sabes demasiadas cosas de ella.  
- No me interesa saber ninguna de las guarradas que hace con ella.** – Protestó el pelirrojo.  
**- Lucian... que nos conocemos. –** Me advirtió Lameth. **– ¿Tengo que recordarte que eres un caballero?  
- Por supuesto que no, Dirk.** – Riéndome mientras conducía con rapidez por el tráfico londinense.

Alcanzamos la limusina de las chicas antes de llegar a la casa, Draco y Tony las seguían en las motos, zigzagueando entre sí como siempre. Fue divertido ver a Blaise salir por el techo solar para saludarnos. Aparqué el todoterreno en el garaje y nos bajamos todos para ayudar a las chicas a descargar sus compras. Neville y Lameth llevaban las nuestras. Draco y Tony aún siguieron jugando con las motos, ahora intentaban fingir una justa entre ambos. Avanzaban el uno hacia el otro a ver quién era el primero en apartarse. Esos dos se portan como críos en cuanto se juntan, me sorprendió ver cómo Blaise y Luna los animaban desde la entrada.

Los chavales comenzaron a contarse sus aventuras, Ginebra montó en cólera cuando se enteró de que Ronald les había dicho a sus hermanos que estaba conmigo. Temía que sus padres la obligasen a volver a casa como consecuencia de la incontinencia verbal de su hermano. Las chicas se alejaron de la discusión metiéndose en sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer recuento de sus compras, Luna obligó a Neville a seguirla hasta el dormitorio para enseñarle todo lo que se había comprado.

Y el caos fue completo cuando, poco antes de que anocheciese, llegaron mis sobrinas. Entraron como un soplo de aire fresco por la puerta. Catherine, Marcia y Dierdre, las tres mayores, dejaron sus maletas en el recibidor antes de bajar a saludarnos a la cocina a Lara y a mí. Felicia, una polilla inquieta, como siempre, fue en busca de Draco. Lo sorprendió en el vestíbulo, cuando bajaba de buscarlo en su cuarto, saltó a sus brazos y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios, sin hacer caso de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Hermione a su lado.

**- Feli… -** Se separó el joven. **– Suéltame, por favor. –** Luchando por deshacer la presa de mi sobrina sin hacerle daño. **– Tengo que presentarte a mi novia… -** viendo el enfado de Hermione - **…antes de que quiera matarnos.** – Al fin consiguió soltarse de la pequeña, posándola en el suelo. **– Esta es Hermione. Cariño, esta es Felicia, una de las sobrinas de Luc.  
- Hola. ¿Son todas tan cariñosas?** – Mirándola con los brazos cruzados.  
**- Todas son igual.** – Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento, las otras tres hicieron acto de presencia. Catherine, la más traviesa de las mayores con sus veinte años, morena, voluptuosa y de ojos verdes como el jade, se acercó a Draco y lo besó seductora, Deirdre, con un cabello suave como el de una marta, con los ojos oscuros como el lapislázuli, le dio una palmada en las nalgas y un suave beso en la mejilla, Marcia, con sus treinta años, la mayor de todas, tan alta como un hombre, pero con un cuerpo pecaminoso que acompaña a un cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos color cobalto, se abrazó a él y besó su otra mejilla. El pobre no tenía escapatoria de esas tres, no podía soltarse sin hacerles daño. La culpa es mía, lo reconozco. He conseguido que todas ellas sean cariñosas y él se hace querer, aunque sólo hubiesen coincidido durante tres veranos en el castillo.

**- Chicas. –** Protestó en medio de ellas. **– No quiero dormir en el sofá, por favor. –** Comenzando a desembarazarse de ellas con cuidado de no herirlas.  
**- ¿Por qué ibas a dormir en el sofá, tesoro? –** Cat acarició su abdomen, intentando adentrarse en sus pantalones.  
**- Quieta, Cat.** – Protestó apartándole la mano.  
**- Sabes que en nuestra cama siempre hay un hueco para ti, corazón –** Dierdre jugaba con su oreja.  
**- Parad, por favor.** – Rogó el pobre.  
**- Mi pequeño bizcochito no va a dormir en ningún sofá…** - prosiguió Marcia besando su cuello.  
**- ¡Dejadlo de una vez!** – Poniéndose firme. Ellas le soltaron de inmediato y lo miraron sorprendidas. Se acercó a Hermione y la interpuso entre él y las chicas – **Esta es Hermione, mi novia. –** Remarcando la última palabra – **Cariño, estas son las locas de las sobrinas de Lucian. Dierdre, Marcia, Cat y Felicia.  
- Mucho gusto en conocerlas, señoras. –** Con una falsa sonrisa. **– Draco, cariño.** – Mi hijo se puso firme al notar el tono de voz de su novia, no le gustó nada en absoluto. – **Creo que tenemos que hablar. –** Tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él por el pasillo hasta salir al jardín.  
**- Lo siento, Hermione. Te aseguro que no significan nada, lo que ocurre es que… -** Comenzó a explicarle.  
**- Como sigas diciéndome que no significan nada… terminas durmiendo en el garaje. –** Mirándolo con furia contenida. – **¿Tesoro? ¿Corazón? ¿Bizcochito? Algo significarán digo yo. Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo qué es lo que te traes con esas.  
- Son las sobrinas de Luc, Hermione.** – Como si eso fuese suficiente explicación. Siseó exasperado cuando ella siguió mirándole con los brazos cruzados. **– Durante tres años pasé los veranos en el castillo de Aquitania que tiene Lucian…  
- Y por supuesto, te acostaste con ellas, ¿no?** – Le recriminó ella.  
**- Sí. –** Reconoció. – **Pero te aseguro que no se va a repetir, Hermione. Ahora estoy contigo y no quiero estar con ninguna más.  
- Draco, acabo de ver cómo tres mujeres adultas te besaban y sobaban con toda la intención de llevarte a la cama. ¿Realmente esperas que me crea que no vas a irte con ellas?  
- ¡Pero si eso sólo fue un saludo!** – Protestó él.  
**- ¿Un saludo? ¿Esa tal Cat te metió la lengua hasta el esófago y tú lo llamas un saludo?  
- ¿Tú has visto cómo nos saludamos en esta familia?** – Replicó con sorna.  
**- Como todo el mundo…  
- No, lo que pasa es que se han contenido por vosotros, para no escandalizaros. –** Se sonrió al darse cuenta de un detalle. **– Espera un segundo y te lo demuestro. ¡Tony!** – Llamó con fuerza.  
**- ¿Sí?** – El True Brujah salió del garaje donde había estado guardando las motos. **- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Nada, sólo quería decirte hola.**

Draco tomó a Tony por el cuello y lo besó con avidez. El vampiro pronto lo asió también y comenzó a marcar un ritmo exigente, asiendo a su vez el cuello del joven para impedir que se alejase. Con la otra mano descendió por su espalda hasta hacerse con una de las nalgas de Draco, apretándola con fuerza. Pero como siempre que se aventuraba más de lo que Draco deseaba, el chico se separó del vampiro.

**- ¿Crees que también me voy a acostar con Tony o estás convencida? –** Protestó entrando en la casa tirando de ella por el brazo. Aunque estuviese furioso no iba a dejarla a solas con Anthony.  
**- No tenías que hacer eso para…** - comenzó ella.  
**- Hermione, te aseguro que es el método habitual en esta familia de saludarnos.** – Poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Si te quedan dudas puedes hablarlo con Isabel.  
- Entonces… ¿no te vas a escabullir en mitad de la noche para acostarte con esas cuatro? –** Preguntó en un hilo de voz.  
**- ¡Claro que no! –** Exclamó molesto – **Lo que pasa es que ellas no sabían que ahora estoy contigo. –** Acariciando su mejilla con ternura. **– Además… ¿Para qué quiero ir con ellas si tú eres todo lo que deseo en este mundo?**

Lara y yo comenzamos a cocinar, con la eventual ayuda de Lameth y Dierdre. Los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos también, pero pronto la cocina era un hervidero de gente. Tuve que mandarlos fuera, Julia seguía con Lavender, Cho y Pansy; Neville y Luna aún no habían salido del cuarto, igual que Blaise e Isabel. Envié a Draco para que pusiera la mesa en el comedor mientras Hermione conocía un poco mejor a mis sobrinas y se daba cuenta de que no eran tan malas como esa primera impresión le pudo hacer creer.

Así no estaba para ver los efectos de la jugada de Draco, pues él sabía perfectamente que no iba a librarse de Anthony tan fácilmente después de haberlo besado de ese modo. Sí es cierto que somos muy efusivos y cariñosos en la familia, pero Draco siempre se había limitado a los abrazos cuando se trataba de los hombres. Ahora tendría que vérselas con las consecuencias de su demostración. Anthony se acercó por la espalda para coger los platos del estante de arriba, pegando su cuerpo al de Draco y besando su cuello.

**- Tony, no me toques.** – Masculló entre dientes mi chiquillo, evitando el contacto con el otro vampiro.  
**- Draco, granujilla, no puedes hacer eso y esperar que lo deje así como así.** – Ayudándole a poner la mesa.  
**- Pues así es como se va a quedar, Tony.** – Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.  
**- ¿En serio, Draco? –** Tony lo acorraló contra la pared y buscó su boca de nuevo. **- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes escaparte de esa manera después de besarme como lo has hecho? –** Apretándolo con su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda una vez más.  
**- Tony… -** Intentó protestar, pero Tony lo besó con fuerza**.- Basta. -** Draco se deshizo del abrazo y lo empujó lejos de él.  
**- Pero qué mojigato eres. –** El deseo por la inocencia de Draco se leía en sus ojos. **– Sabes que me encanta cuando te resistes así.  
- ¡Maldita sea, Tony! –** Esquivándolo una vez más, pero cometió el error de darle la espalda y él lo asió por la cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besar su cuello, sabía que eso le hacía perder el control **– Sólo necesitaba que me hicieses ese maldito favor… -** Jadeando a su pesar por las atenciones que el vampiro le estaba prodigando a su nuca. –** Deja… de hacer… eso. –** Sintió los colmillos de Tony en su cuello, la sangre escapando de sus venas.** - ¡Cabrón! –** Intentando liberarse del abrazo de Anthony que descendía con sus manos por el interior de su pantalón. – **Para ya… por favor.** – Gimió sin desearlo, Anthony sabía que el mordisco era algo a lo que el joven vampiro no podía resistirse. La mano de Tony se movía sobre él, provocando que no desease que parase. Draco tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para apartar las manos del True Brujah de su cuerpo y lo alejó al fin de él. La única concesión que le hizo fue besarlo una vez más, saborear su propia sangre en la boca de Anthony. – **Te dije que no y es que no, Tony. Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, te empalaré y enterraré en el jardín durante todas las fiestas.** – Sonriendo encantador. – **Y creo que Julia no protestará. –** Dándole un fugaz beso en los labios para torturarlo un poco más.

Cuando terminaron de poner la mesa, tanto Draco como Tony ayudaron a subir las fuentes de comida hasta el comedor. El True Brujah no dejaba de comérselo con la mirada, pero la amenaza de que Draco lo empalase y lo enterrase en el jardín no se la tomaba a la ligera, sobre todo porque su mujer estaba encantada con la atención de los jóvenes estudiantes, por lo que era harto probable que no protestase demasiado porque su marido pasase las fiestas a buen recaudo.

La cena fue copiosa y amena, Lara y yo recibimos elogios de todos los comensales por nuestro esfuerzo en la cocina. Aprovechamos para terminar de presentar a nuestras sobrinas a los muchachos, como imaginaba, Felicia y Ginebra hicieron buenas migas de inmediato. Fue gracioso cuando Neville y Harry se ofrecieron para lavar los platos, Draco les explicó que no sería necesario. Además de tener un buen lavavajillas, nosotros somos mucho más rápidos a la hora de recoger la cocina. No dieron crédito cuando vieron a Julia y Draco fregar las cacerolas a toda velocidad y quedaron totalmente asombrados al verlos pelearse con la espuma. Primero él manchó su nariz, ella le puso una barba de espuma, él respondió con un sombrero que se sostenía precariamente en su cabeza, ella logró ponerle una cresta. Terminaron tirados en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas y cubiertos de espuma por todas partes. Draco recogió todo el desastre con un gesto de su mano.

**- Draco, cariño. –** Ayudándole a guardar las cosas en los estantes. **- ¿Me haces un favor?  
- Por supuesto, Lara.** – Abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla **- ¿Qué quieres, mamá?** – Susurró en mi oído.  
**- Toca para mí.** – Acariciando su rostro con dulzura. **– Hace mucho que no te escucho.  
- ¿Y qué te apetece más? –** Besando mi sien. **- ¿Piano? ¿Guitarra? ¿Arpa?  
- Lo que más te apetezca.  
- Piano, entonces.  
- Seguro que a Hermione también le gustará escucharte. –** Le dije mientras subíamos para reunirnos con los demás.  
**- ¿Tú crees? –** Su rostro se iluminó más todavía.

Me fui hacia al salón en que estaban los instrumentos, la misma en la que antaño se habían celebrado cientos de bailes en los que me dedicaba a seducir jovencitas. Casi siempre estaba vacía ahora, salvo cuando nos apetecía escuchar o tocar algo de música. Draco había aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos para poder educar sus manos y su concentración, pronto había dejado que fuese él quien siempre los tocase. Cuando él interpretaba alguna pieza, era como si la música acariciara cada rincón de mi cuerpo, arrancaba suspiros de arrobamiento incluso a Lameth, el más curtido de todos nosotros.

En el salón, donde estaban todos reunidos, conversando nuevamente entretenidos, sólo Tony se dio cuenta de la llegada de Draco, porque ahora lo sentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo al haber probado su sangre. Mi chiquillo se acercó a Hermione y le susurró que lo siguiese. Tomó su mano y, como el colegial que era, se la llevó de allí intentando aguantar la risa. Ella no se dio cuenta de a dónde la llevaba y mucho menos podía imaginar la sorpresa que iba a darle. Le robó un fugaz beso antes de dejarla a mi cuidado e irse para sentarse ante el piano. Le pedí que se sentase a mi lado en uno de los sofás que allí había y con un gesto le indiqué que guardase silencio.

Las manos de Draco se movieron con decisión por las teclas, veloces y certeras. La música grave del piano nos rodeó por completo, llenando la sala e impidiéndonos respirar. Una pieza tras otra nos vimos arropadas por las notas que escapaban de entre sus manos, era como si a través de la música nos estuviese diciendo cuanto nos amaba a las dos, de una manera tan sutil, con ligeras diferencias que variaban de una obra a otra. Hermione estaba totalmente inmóvil a mi lado, su respiración iba al compás de la música de Draco, frenética por momentos pero lenta y pausada en su mayoría.

Llegado un momento me levanté, pues Draco ya no estaba con nosotras, se había trasladado al interior del piano para poder desgranar cada una de las notas que su alma le exigía. Hermione seguía hechizada por su música, la visión de mi hijo, hermoso, eterno y elegante, que la tenía completamente enamorada, era algo tan íntimo que no quería interponerme entre ellos dos, Draco ya no tocaba para mí, sólo lo hacía para ella.

En la puerta me encontré con sus compañeros que lo miraban asombrados, Pansy sobre todo. Les lancé una mirada furiosa para que los dejasen tranquilos, ese momento era de ellos y no iban a estropearlo entrando a la sala. Ya tocaría en otro momento para ellos, pero ahora sólo lo haría para Hermione. Cerré la puerta de la sala de baile tras de mí y con un gesto los despedí a todos hacia el salón.

**- ¿Blaise, desde cuándo Draco toca el piano?** – Le preguntó Pansy.  
**- No tengo ni idea, puede que aprendiese del mismo modo en que aprendió a conducir en moto.** – El chico se encogió de hombros. Se giró hacia Isabel, ella estaba absorta en la música, como nosotros que aún podíamos escucharla a través de la puerta cerrada – **Isa, nos lo explicas, por favor.  
- ¿Perdón? –** Le miró ausente.  
**- ¿Cómo es que Draco sabe hacer tantas cosas?** – Le espetó Pansy. – **Antes nunca había tocado el piano, ni montado en moto, tampoco se habría rebajado a lavar los platos, como un vulgar elfo doméstico.  
- Draco ha tenido que aprender muchas cosas, Pansy. No puede quedarse sólo con la educación de un mago, necesita saber cosas muggles para desenvolverse como es debido en nuestro mundo.** – Le explicó la vampira **– Además, tenemos una gran capacidad de aprendizaje, nuestras mentes registran de una manera mucho más rápida las cosas y requiere menos esfuerzo. –** Y que han sido veinte años de aprendizaje exhaustivo en el que no sólo le enseñamos a luchar, pero no vamos a decírselo a todo el mundo.

Neville y Luna se disculparon y se fueron a la cama, ella lucía una sonrisita traviesa, me parece que no están en absoluto molestos por dormir juntos. Blaise e Isabel aprovecharon ese momento para dejarnos también. Pansy se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, recostada contra Julia; igual que Ginebra en mi regazo. Cat y Marcia estaban hablando entusiasmadas en ese instante con Harry, les llamaba la atención su cicatriz y el chico estaba explicándoles cómo se la había hecho, una historia fascinante, por cierto. Deirdre se divertía con las historias de Ronald acerca de ese juego suyo. Por un instante vi las miradas de Cho y Lavender coincidir en los dos inocentes muchachos, no podían imaginar cuán peligrosas pueden llegar a ser dos mujeres despechadas. Tony se percató de ese intercambio de miradas y sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba al mueble bar. Al menos ya están en casa, no hay que llevarlos a cuestas a ningún sitio.

**- ¿A quién le apetece una copa?** – Preguntó el diablo.  
**- Yo quiero un whisky –** Pidieron a coro mis sobrinas, riéndose de la coincidencia.  
**- Marchando cuatro whiskys.  
- Tony, ya que te gusta jugar a barman, ponnos uno a Lara y a mí.** – Le pedí, sonriente.

**- ¿Quieres un poco, Ronald? –** Le ofreció Dierdre, como buena encantadora de serpientes que es.  
**- No, gracias. Ayer tuve una mala experiencia con una cerveza y no quiero repetir. –** Se excusó el chico, al menos aprende de sus errores. Aunque no creo que se espere lo que sé que ella va a hacer.  
**- Pero tienes que probarlo al menos, te aseguro que no querrás beber otra cosa.** – Dio un sorbo a su whisky y luego lo besó con toda la experiencia que tiene para que el trago quedase en la boca del joven. - **¿No es la bebida más sabrosa que has probado?** – Sonriendo al ver cómo los calores subían por las mejillas del muchacho.  
**- ¡Wow! –** Exclamó, llamando la atención de las chicas, entretenidas con Julia hasta el momento.  
**- ¿Qué pasa Ron?** – Preguntó Cho. **- ¿Por qué te has puesto colorado?  
- Nada… El whisky. Ehem.** – Carraspeó.  
**- Sigue contándome cosas de ese juego, Ronald. Parece apasionante.** – Le pidió Dierdre con voz suave, reclinándose sobre el codo, quedando más cerca todavía del pelirrojo.

**- Sigo sin entenderlo, Harry.** – Le decía Cat, recostándose contra el chico. **- ¿Por qué se llamaba Lord Voldemort si no era el señor de nada?  
- Es un nombre que se puso él, usando las letras de su nombre normal. –** Le explicó, nervioso por su cercanía.  
**- Es decir, que es un anagrama… -** Repuso Marcia, dándole un sorbo a su copa. **- ¿Y todo el mundo teme decir su nombre?  
- Sí, porque antes era sinónimo de desgracias. Aunque mi director dice que no se debe temer un nombre, porque sería darle demasiada importancia.** – Tragó saliva, mis dos sobrinas se iban acercando cada vez más a él. - **¿Me permites?** – Tomando un trago del whisky de Cat. **– Gracias. Creo que me voy a dormir.  
- ¿Ya? –** Cat apoyó las rodillas en sus piernas, impidiendo que se moviese – **Pero es muy pronto y quiero saber más de cómo te enfrentaste a él y le ganaste. **

**- ¿Lavender, te apetece un Bloody Mary como ayer? –** Le propuso Tony, de inmediato se encontró conmigo advirtiéndole con la mirada.  
**- Sí, por favor.** – Aceptó ella sonriente.  
**- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cocina y así me acompañas mientras te lo preparo? –** Ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
**- Vale.** – La chica se encogió de hombros y tomó su mano, siguiéndole encantada.

**- Creo que será mejor que lleve a Pansy a su cama.** – Dijo Julia al evitar que la cabeza de la chica cayese de su hombro. **- La pobre está agotada.** – Sonrió a Cho **– Tantas compras han podido con ella.  
- Sí, yo también estoy cansada.** – Coincidió la muchacha, en ese momento miró a Ron y vio la situación en que estaba con Dierdre: Los rostros casi rozándose, intercambiando sorbos del mismo vaso, él hablando entusiasmado mientras ella escuchaba como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. –** ¿Vienes a dormir, Ron?** – Dijo con nerviosismo, aunque sé que intentaba ser lo más seductora posible.  
**- Dentro de un rato.** – Respondió ausente, tomando otro trago de whisky. **– Como te decía, el buscador es el que gana el partido, pero el guardián…  
- ¡Ron!** – Le reclamó Chang con un poco más de energía.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Demasiado brusco para mi gusto.  
**- Te he preguntado si vienes a dormir… ahora.** – Intentando dejarle todo lo claro posible que esa frase incluía un "conmigo".  
**- Voy.** – Pasándole el vaso a Dierdre – **Buenas noches, mañana te sigo contando todo lo que quieras.  
- Buenas noches, Ronald.** – Acariciando su nombre con sus labios.

Ahora sólo estábamos en la sala, Felicia, Harry, Cat, Marcia y yo. Cat ahora estaba completamente apoyada sobre el pecho del mago, Felicia se interesó por su historia y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en las piernas del chico. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso y ya había hecho suyo el vaso de whisky de Cat. Marcia se levantó y vino para hablar conmigo de todas las noticias de la familia que me había perdido en varios meses. Ninguna le prestó atención cuando Cat besó los labios de Harry, o cuando Felicia subió jugando con sus dedos por las piernas del chico. Marcia y yo los dejamos tranquilos y nos fuimos al cuarto de ella, para seguir hablando un poco más.

**- No sabía que hacía falta hacer tantas cosas para preparar un bloody mary.** – Riéndose nerviosa al ver el despliegue de Tony **– Creí que sólo llevaba vodka y zumo de tomate.  
- Si lo pides en un bar o en una cafetería normal, es lo que suelen servirte. –** Sonriendo mientras exprimía con cuidado los tomates. **– Pero al preparártelo en casa… -** se giró chupándose los dedos de tomate **- …puedes hacerlo como es debido.** – Lavándose las manos en el fregadero antes de acercarse a Lavender, sentada en una de las encimeras, casi la tocaba cuando le preguntó **- ¿Puedes agacharte? **  
**- ¿Qué? –** Le miró sin comprender, retrocediendo un poco.  
**- El vaso, está en la alacena detrás de tu cabeza, no quiero hacerte daño. –** Sonriendo.  
**- Perdón. –** Ella intentó agacharse o apartarse pero terminó resbalando y cayendo prácticamente en los brazos de Tony. **– Lo siento.** – Murmuró al sentir cómo él la sostenía por la cintura.  
**- Tranquila, creo que debe ser consecuencia de la pelea de espuma. –** Guiñándole un ojo y cogiendo dos vasos. **– Pero ten cuidado.** – Volvió hasta la meseta en la que tenía todo desplegado para preparar los cócteles. –** Te decía que la ventaja de prepararlo en casa es que puedes mimar cada detalle, de esa manera consigues un resultado absolutamente increíble.** – Sonriéndole de nuevo. **– Va a ser el mejor Bloody Mary que jamás hayas probado.** – Le prometió.  
**- Supongo que usted tiene una gran experiencia en bloody marys, ¿no?** – Comentó al ver con qué rapidez iba añadiendo los ingredientes.  
**- Un poco, pero llámame Tony.** – Sonriéndose por las distintas connotaciones de la expresión, añadiendo el zumo de tomate con cuidado y removiendo los cócteles. – **Bien, listo para tu veredicto. –** Tomando un vaso y dándoselo a Lavender. **– No seas muy cruel conmigo, por favor.  
- ¡Está delicioso! –** Exclamó sorprendida. – **Tenías razón, Tony, es el mejor que he probado.** – Sentándose en la mesa.  
**- No te gustan mucho las sillas, ¿verdad?** – Comentó él al ver que siempre se sentaba en una superficie.  
**- No sé, es que son las tantas de la madrugada y no me apetece ser una niña buena.** – Riéndose de su ocurrencia y dándole un generoso trago al cóctel.  
**- Shhhh. Despacio, señorita.** – Deteniendo su brazo con una suave caricia. **– Van a pensar que quise emborracharte.  
- ¿Y no es verdad? –** Le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
**- A riesgo de que no te creas una sola palabra… No, sólo quería una excusa para dejar el salón.** – Se encogió de hombros – **Y no quería estar solo. – **Sin apartar su mano del brazo de Lavender, acariciándolo despacio. - **¿Me crees?  
- No mucho. –** Riéndose traviesa.  
**- Pues ahora dime tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Subiendo por su brazo con las caricias.  
**- ¿Qué quieres decir? –** Preguntó ella bebiendo otro poco.  
**- Vamos, Lavender. Son las tres y media de la madrugada, estás a solas con el que sabes que es el vampiro más peligroso de la casa, en la cocina y bebiendo un bloody mary.** – Llegando al hombro con sus caricias, mientras la otra mano había comenzado a acariciar el otro brazo, por lo que ahora estaba frente a ella. – **Cuando te lo propuse sabías perfectamente todo eso y aún así has venido.** – Una mano comenzó a descender por la espalda mientras la otra seguía el mismo camino ascendente por el brazo derecho de la chica.  
**- Tenía curiosidad. –** Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados a causa de las caricias. La mano ya estaba de nuevo en su cintura y la otra se acercaba a su cuello.  
**- ¿Por cómo se prepara tu bebida favorita? –** Tomando la copa de la chica y dejándola en la mesa.  
**- No.** – Jadeó. Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir el vaso entre sus dedos.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?** – Preguntó él a escasos milímetros de sus labios, en un susurro casi imperceptible. Los dedos se movían sedosos por su nuca, la mano que le había quitado la copa se posaba ahora sobre su rodilla, subiendo lentamente por su muslo.  
**- Qué se siente.** – Humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua y rozando los de Tony en el proceso.  
**- ¿Qué se siente?** – Repitió él en el mismo tono seductor, acercando su cuerpo al de ella un poco más. No cesó de jugar con los dedos en el nacimiento de su cabello y la mano se volvía a acercar a su cintura.  
**- Cuando te besa un vampiro.** – Entreabriendo sus labios para coger aire.  
**- ¿Y quieres saberlo ahora? ¿Conmigo?** – Preguntó rozándola apenas al hablar.  
**- Sí.** – Gimió.

Tony unió sus labios a los de Lavender, dejando que su lengua los acariciase apenas, sin entrar todavía en su boca. Se separó siquiera un milímetro para darle una oportunidad a la chica de apartarse, mas no lo hizo. El siguiente beso un poco más intenso, rozando con la lengua los dientes de Lavender y atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, reteniéndolo unos segundos. Volvió a darle la oportunidad de escapar y ella volvió a rechazarla. Ahora el beso fue mucho más prolongado, invadiendo la boca de la chica con su lengua para saborearla, recorriéndola lentamente y acariciando la de la joven, tentándola. La última oportunidad de huir se la dio en el momento en que separó otra vez sus labios de los de ella y no se movió, se quedó allí, jadeando. Su pecho subía y bajaba con el ritmo de su respiración, el corazón latía descontrolado.

La tomó de las caderas y la acercó a él, observando su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba en medio de sus piernas y qué era lo que estaba sintiendo contra ella. Volvió a besarla sin tanta delicadeza, pero ella no protestó sino que jadeó de placer, las manos de Tony apretaban sus nalgas sobre el vaquero que llevaba. No supo cómo, pero en un parpadeo las ropas de ellos ya no estaban entre sus cuerpos, lo achacó a la magia… mas no era magia lo que sintió un instante después entre sus piernas. Quiso gritar al sentir el dolor, pero la boca de Tony se lo impedía, su cuerpo se tensó al recibirle en un rápido movimiento. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Lavender, Tony lamía las pruebas de la agonía de la chica sin dejar de internarse en ella con brutalidad, sus colmillos se mostraron para poder perforar su garganta. En ese preciso instante lo aparté de ella con fuerza.

**- ¿No eres capaz de contenerte ni siquiera por una amiga de Draco, desgraciado? –** Rodeando a Lavender entre mis brazos. – **Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila. –** La arrullé con dulzura.  
**- Vamos, Lara… sólo fue un momento de debilidad. –** Dijo él poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a enfrentarse a mí porque le había apartado de su presa.  
**- No me hagas llamar a Julia, Tony.** – Lo amenacé.  
**- Lara, la chica sabía a lo que se atenía bajando a solas conmigo… y me pudiste detener hace mucho tiempo.** – Acariciando la espalda de Lavender con un dedo **– Ella quería que la mordiese, ¿verdad, florecilla?** – Intentando besar el hombro trémulo de la niña, pero la aparté de sus zarpas.  
**- ¡No eres del único de quien tengo que estar pendiente, maldita sea!** – Protesté llevándome a Lavender en brazos. **– Aléjate de las niñas, por tu propio bien… o te encierro en el Abismo, Anthony.  
- ¡No te atreverás! –** Me siguió por las escaleras, furioso.  
**- Sigue tentándome, Tony… y lo descubrirás.** – Entrando en la habitación de Lavender y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. – **No te preocupes, cariño.** – Besé su mejilla con ternura, enjugando sus lágrimas. – **Lo siento mucho pequeña… -** Abrazándola con dulzura y acunándola para que se tranquilizase. **– No volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, se los arrancaré uno a uno si eso te hace feliz.** – Me miró horrorizada. – **No, mejor otra cosa… eso le encantaría.** – Buscando hacerla sonreír, sin éxito.  
**- Lo siento… -** Murmuró contra mi pecho.  
**- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –** Pregunté atónita. – **Él es quien perdió el control, yo soy la que no estaba alerta… tú sólo eres una muchachita inocente que no tiene culpa de nada. **– Besando su frente. **- ¿Vamos a darnos un baño? –** Sabiendo que era lo que mejor le convenía a la joven. **– No tengas miedo, él ya no está…-** se aferró a mí - **…yo me encargo de todo, ¿vale?**

Tony estaba en su cuarto, maldiciéndose por haber perdido el control, aunque sobre todo por perder a su presa. De inmediato percibí el temblor, primero tenue y luego rugiente, acompañó a Julia cuando salió del cuarto de Pansy. Había olido la sangre de Lavender. Me ayudó con rapidez a preparar el baño para la muchacha, jurando por lo bajo contra su marido de manera que sólo yo la pudiese oír. Los cimientos de la casa comenzaron a temblar con el resto, todo cesó cuando la miré a los ojos y se calmó. Sumergí a la chica en el agua y la bañé con cuidado y ternura, intentando tranquilizarla todo lo posible, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad de lo que había ocurrido empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Julia salió del baño con rapidez para darle un merecido escarmiento a Tony, les había cogido cariño a las chicas y él podría haber roto por completo a Lavender. Además de fastidiarle las primeras vacaciones de su vida. Me metí con Lavender en la bañera y la abracé mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua del baño, intentando tranquilizarla.

**- Yo sólo quería un beso… -** gemía dolorosamente. **– Sólo eso… **

Intenté por todos los medios que se calmase, fui paciente mientras ella se desahogaba con su llanto. ¿Cómo podía saber ella que lo que más había encendido a Tony era su inocencia? Ese inmundo desgraciado se merienda a niñas inocentes cada semana, rompe sus voluntades, las retuerce hasta convertirlas en seres completamente vacíos de voluntad, destroza sus cuerpos por el mero placer de oírlas gritar. Sólo Julia fue capaz de resistirlo, la única que mordió su labio hasta sangrar cuando él intentó doblegar su voluntad, la que terminó amándolo a partir de esa locura, consiguiendo el poder sobre Tony, haciendo que él la amase por su fortaleza y coraje. Pero Lavender no es Julia, ella habría suplicado por su vida, haciendo más deliciosa todavía su sangre para Tony.

--------------------------------------------

_A ver, aclaraciones a algunos momentos y de paso también respondo algunos de vuestros comentarios:_

**La relación entre Hermione e Isabel.  
**_Cuando ella le castigó durante una semana sin dejarle entrar en la habitación, lo llevó medianamente bien, le afectó el no tenerlo y todo eso, pero nada de gran importancia, era algo que podía ser tirando a soportable. El punto clave fue cuando Draco dejó el castillo durante quince días, justo cuando Hermione iba a claudicar y dejarle volver. Esa misma noche Isabel la vio tan mal que se acercó a ella para consolarla y también para morderla, una cosa llevó a la otra y durante los quince días que estuvo Draco fuera, Hermione e Isabel estuvieron juntas. Aunque entre ellas, principalmente se ven como amigas, Isa era la única persona con la que Hermione podía hablar tranquilamente de su relación con Draco y de todos los inconvenientes que tiene el que tu novio sea un vampiro. Además, la Assamita es muy sociable y se hace querer. _

**Acerca de Tony.  
**_Como dije al principio, las dos escenas complicadas de este capítulo son aquellas en las que aparece Anthony. Es absolutamente brutal, egoísta y lo que más desea es erradicar la inocencia de aquellos que aún tienen aunque sea un ápice de ella. _

_Su obsesión con Draco comienza el primer día en que lo conoce, es un tierno e inocente neófito al que poder torturar, pero como bien he dicho, Draco ha estado escapando y evitando ese tipo de atenciones de Tony durante mucho tiempo. En esta ocasión, no le queda más remedio que utilizarle para sus fines y sabe que el vampiro se va a hacer ilusiones. La desgracia de Draco es que Tony lo conoce mejor de lo que el pobre se cree. _

_Lo que ocurre con Lavender en la cocina, sí podría haber sido evitado por muchos de los que habitan esa casa, pero Tony no es imbécil y por tanto aprovechó el momento en que Ennoia y Lameth se habían ausentado de la casa, Isabel estaba distraída con Blaise, Draco embelesado con Hermione y Lucian y Lara ocupados con Ginebra y sus sobrinas, respectivamente. _

_********************************_

_Voy a intentar contestar a algunos Reviews enviados sin firmar._

_Entre las sombras Chapter: 16. From: __**Maria**__._

_Como puedes comprobar, tenías toda la razón, quien ha terminado sufriendo ha sido Tony, pronto veréis su castigo. Aunque puedo asegurarte que Herms es la más segura de todos los humanos, ya forma parte de la familia por lo que si se le ocurre tocarle un solo cabello… Tony puede llegar a conocer la Muerte Definitiva. _

_Lara es Lucian, lo que pasa es que se deja llevar por la imagen que todos tienen de ella: maternal, cariñosa y mucho más seria que Luc. No me digas por qué, pero siempre he visto a Ginny de esta manera. Intentaré hacer que Pans deje de sufrir tanto, a ver si con el tiempo le ayudan a superar su TOC. _

_Entre las sombras Chapter: 17 From: __**dayessi**__._

_Te aseguro que me queda cuerda para rato! _

_Entre las sombras Chapter: 17. From: __**Maria**__._

_¿Qué razón de peso puede llevar a un hombre a querer ir de compras? Meterse en los probadores con su novia!!!_

_Al respecto de los celos que siente Draco cuando Isabel y Hermione están juntas, bueno, creo que quedó bastante claro en los comentarios anteriores. Fue más de una noche y además, Draco siente algo de celos por esa relación de amistad tan estrecha que la Assamita ha desarrollado con Hermione. _

_El botón de review está disponible para consultas, dudas y sugerencias… _

_Besos,  
Madie_

**Disclaimer**_: Los clanes, los poderes de los vampiros y las reglas por las cuales se rigen, pertenecen al juego de rol _Vampiro_, de la compañía_ White Wolf_, tanto versión _Mascarada_ como _Edad Oscura.


	19. Familia II

_Igual que hice la otra vez, no puedo resistirme a poner las impresiones de Draco del día anteriormente narrado por Lucian. _

_En este caso no es muy largo porque el pobre ha estado durmiendo una buena parte de la mañana, casi hasta media tarde, pero de todos modos creo que merece la pena ver su visión de algunos acontecimientos. Espero que no os moleste que algunas cosas se repitan, pues en realidad es el mismo día, sin embargo, las opiniones de Draco y aquello que él siente, lo completan mejor. _

--------------------------------------------

Me fui despertando despacio, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormido. Poco a poco fui consciente del olor de la casa, de la suavidad de las sábanas, del sol a través de la ventana que calentaba mi cuerpo con sus rayos. Pero también de un vacío, algo que me faltaba.

Lo último que era capaz de recordar era el cuerpo de Hermione acurrucado contra el mío, su calidez adormeciéndome. Habíamos hecho el amor lentamente tras salir de la bañera, sin prisas, sin la furia que nos había dominado al entrar en el dormitorio. Ambos habíamos necesitado esa descarga de energía, pero luego sólo deseábamos la paz que siempre encontramos el uno en el otro. Había acariciado sus brazos suavemente, dejando que su respiración me indicase el ritmo. El olor de su piel, mezclado con el de la casa, había hecho que cerrase los ojos y me dejase llevar por esa sensación que tanto había echado de menos, la de estar en casa.

Cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez y no la encontré a mi lado, el perfume de su piel aún estaba allí, pero también percibí otro aroma, sutil, como si apenas hubiese estado unos minutos en la habitación. Jazmín. Lara había estado al lado de la cama. Caí en la cuenta del miedo que Hermione había debido pasar cuando se despertó y me vio dormido después de haberle advertido tantas veces de lo peligrosos que somos en el letargo. Realmente hoy me merezco que me llamen neófito, la primera noche en casa y termino cayendo dormido como un imbécil al lado de mi novia. Me maldije por mi inconsciencia y lo infantil que había sido. Mi cuerpo dormido no era peligroso para ella y, tras la certeza de amarla, mi cuerpo inerte en letargo, tampoco lo sería.

La busco por la casa mientras me doy una ducha. No está. Pero tampoco está ninguno de los demás. Me concentro y sigo buscándolos con todos mis sentidos al máximo de su alcance. Lucian, Lameth y Tony están entreteniendo a los muchachos en el garaje. Ellas se han ido de compras, lo que deduzco por su conversación. Me visto con rapidez y abro la ventana para saltar al jardín. Es el camino más corto hacia el garaje. Tony está intentando enseñarle a Blaise a conducir la Harley, Lucian no me dice nada, sólo me lanza las llaves de la Hayabusa. Sabe que necesito encontrarla, aunque mi mente sepa que está perfectamente a salvo con Isabel y Lara, mi cuerpo clama por tenerla cerca.

No me molesto en ponerme un casco o una cazadora, no son más que un estorbo, salgo a toda velocidad para confundirme con los demás vehículos. Zigzagueo entre el tráfico para llegar lo antes posible a la tienda en que ya sé que está, pues he forzado a las sombras para que me lo indiquen. Escucho el motor de la Harley tras de mí, Tony quiere jugar conmigo, no cae en la cuenta de que, hasta que no la encuentre, no puedo estar tranquilo. Me introduzco en las sombras en uno de los túneles, no es que quiera esquivarlo sino que tengo que acortar la distancia que me separa de Hermione, salgo del Abismo en un subterráneo, la limusina las espera a la salida de la tienda. Al conductor no le sorprende verme cuando aparco la moto frente al vehículo.

Las espero allí, hasta que la veo aparecer con varias bolsas, hablando animada con Isabel. La tomo en mis brazos y la beso con toda la angustia que he sentido al ver que no estaba a mi lado, ella me rodea con los suyos, que me dan la poca paz que puedo obtener. Su cálido cuerpo me da el calor que necesito, su corazón late con fuerza por los dos. Sé que Isabel y Lara se sonríen al verme en este estado, mas no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando llegan Blaise y Tony, nos unimos a las chicas en lo que les queda de compras. Ya estoy lo suficientemente relajado como para jugar con Isa, pero las miradas de advertencia que le lanzo a Tony no son ningún juego. Sé que está deseando hincarle el diente a alguna de las chicas. Blaise no lo considera porque es el capricho de Isabel y porque tampoco es tan inocente, igual que Ginebra. Pero Hermione y las demás son su tipo: inocentes, jóvenes y tiernas. Isabel termina entrando al probador con Hermione, no sólo para ayudarla a probarse la ropa, sino porque nota el nerviosismo de Tony e, igual que yo, no se quiere arriesgar.

--------------------------------------------

No había contado con la llegada de las cuatro sobrinas de Lucian a la casa, sabía que era inminente pero no pensé que me pudiesen causar tal cantidad de problemas. Cuando Felicia se dejó caer de esa manera, no podía hacer otra cosa que cogerla, Luc me mataría si por mi culpa alguna se hiciese daño. Como es habitual en la familia, tomó mi boca para besarme encantada. La ira de Hermione era palpable a su alrededor, pero no pude hacer nada cuando las tres que faltaban comenzaron a besarme y acariciarme. Ellas desconocen que mi situación ha cambiado, pero no puedo hacer ningún gesto brusco para zafarme de ellas. Son humanas y las descendientes directas de Lucian, si les hago daño, estoy muerto.

Cuando Hermione me lleva al porche trasero, sé que voy a tener que mostrarle la manera en que es habitual que nos saludemos y sé que no puedo hacerlo con Julia o Lara, porque Hermione puede terminar buscando la manera de hacerme daño, o pedírselo a la propia Isabel, si se llegase a dar cuenta del poder que tiene ya sobre ella. Pero no, he de recurrir al miembro más peligroso de la familia, principalmente porque es el que está más cerca de nosotros y porque es el que más me ayudará a demostrárselo.

Al besar a Tony siento de inmediato la sorpresa del true brujah, pero no va a dejar que salga a relucir. No tengo por costumbre besar de esta manera a ninguno de los hombres que conforman nuestra extraña familia, suelo limitarme a abrazarlos, pero se da cuenta del enfado que destila Hermione, supone con acierto que esto es una mera demostración. Pero eso no impide que se aproveche de la situación, su lengua recorre con más voracidad de lo que desearía mi boca y sus manos comienzan a buscarme para ampliar más el contacto. Esto no es en sí, uno de los habituales besos que nos damos al saludarnos, él está sacando todo el provecho que puede a la oportunidad, se recrea en mi situación. Dejo de besarle y me centro en Hermione una vez más, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque sé que Tony no será capaz de dejarlo en sólo un beso.

--------------------------------------------

Cuando Lara me pidió que pusiese la mesa y Tony apareció en el comedor, sabía que me las tendría que ver con las consecuencias del beso que le había dado. Me dirigí al aparador y comencé a sacar los platos. En uno de esos parpadeos, lo que significa que ha detenido el tiempo a su alrededor, lo tuve a mi espalda, presionándome con su cuerpo contra el mueble, sus labios en mi cuello, provocando que se me erizase el vello alrededor de ese contacto. Porque he de reconocer que Tony ha sacado provecho a cada uno de los siglos que ha vivido, mi piel está ardiendo por las leves caricias que me prodiga y cierro los ojos, a mi pesar, por unas centésimas de segundo.

**- Tony, no me toques.** – Logré mascullar entre dientes. Rompí el contacto con esfuerzo, cogí los platos y me fui hasta la mesa, huyendo de él.  
**- Draco, granujilla, no puedes hacer eso y esperar que lo deje así como así.** – Cogiendo los cubiertos y colocándolos en el orden correcto, siguiendo mi recorrido.  
**- Pues así es como se va a quedar, Tony.** – Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.  
**- ¿En serio, Draco? –** Me acorraló contra la pared y me besó con fuerza, de un modo que sabía no podía hacer con Hermione, su mandíbula se movía contra la mía con una furia que no podría soportar un humano. Su intensidad no me asustó tanto como el deseo que estaba despertando en mí, su maldita lengua estaba haciendo que desease acorralarlo yo a él. **- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes escaparte de esa manera después de besarme como lo has hecho? –** Me apretó con su cuerpo una vez más y temí que la pared cediese ante nuestra fuerza. En el momento en que sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, descendiendo por ella lentamente, me provocó un sinfín de escalofríos placenteros, allí por donde pasaban sus dedos era como si sintiese mi cuerpo deshacerse para él.  
**- Tony… -** Intenté protestar, pero me lo impedía con sus besos, robándome el aliento necesario para hablar, la cordura que necesitaba para pensar**.- Basta. –** Me deshice de su abrazo y lo aparté con ira, lejos de mí. Estaba furioso por su atrevimiento, pero ante todo estaba furioso conmigo mismo por todo lo que me había permitido sentir.  
**- Pero qué mojigato eres. –** Podía ver la sed por mi inocencia en sus ojos, clamando por ser aplacada. Y sabía que una parte estaba a punto de caer entre sus manos, lo estaba paladeando como si fuese su postre favorito. **– Sabes que me encanta cuando te resistes así.  
- ¡Maldita sea, Tony! –** Esquivándolo una vez más, pero cometí el error de darle la espalda. Tomó mi cintura con rapidez, apenas permitiéndome apoyar las manos sobre la mesa, para no caerme. Sus labios volvían a estar en mi cuello, mientras sus manos tiraban de mí hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiese su excitación bajo la ropa. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse al notar que sus labios se deslizaban con lentitud por mi piel, utilizando el punto justo de presión para estimularme. Podría llegar a caer en esa tentación y el muy maldito lo sabía. **– Sólo necesitaba que me hicieses ese maldito favor… -** Pero no podía sonar convincente porque las palabras se escaparon en un jadeo por culpa de sus caricias. –** Deja… de hacer… eso. –** Fue entonces cuando hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello, atravesándome con esa sensación que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, la sangre dejándome para irse hacia su boca, el sonido de su garganta al tragarla… un éxtasis absoluto que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. **- ¡Cabrón! –** Exclamé, aunque el aire apenas escapó de mis pulmones. Quise liberarme de su agarre, pero sus manos se precipitaron bajo mi ropa, una de ellas subía por mi abdomen, acariciándome e impidiendo que dejase de sentirle contra mí, la otra se adentró por mi pantalón, provocando que se me escapase otro jadeo. – **Para ya… por favor.** – Gemí sin desearlo. Anthony sabía lo que provocaba en mí su mordisco, sabía que era lo más placentero que podría llegar a experimentar jamás, y él se aprovechaba de ello para tenerme laxo contra él, para que no fuese capaz de detenerle. Su mano subía y bajaba rítmicamente, intensificando, si cabe, cada una de las sensaciones que se concentraban en mi cuello, imitándolas en mi cadera. Por un instante pensé en sucumbir, en permitirle que hiciese lo que quisiera con tal de que no dejase de morderme, pero la visión de Hermione la noche anterior se cruzó por delante de mis ojos cerrados, la entrega absoluta con la que me miraba. Supe que aquello no era lo que deseaba, que aquello que me daba Tony no era comparable a lo que ella me hacía sentir con una sola mirada. Aparté las manos de la mesa y arranqué las suyas de mi cuerpo, sentí los colmillos salir de mi piel por la sorpresa. Lo lancé contra la pared y lo besé una vez más, recorriendo con mi lengua su boca, saboreando mi propia sangre, arrastrando cada gota que quedaba en ella, permitiendo que creyese que me tendría al fin. Hasta que me separé de él mirándolo con una sonrisa en mis labios y una amenaza en mi voz. – **Te dije que no y es que no, Tony. Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, te empalaré y enterraré en el jardín durante todas las fiestas.** **Y creo que Julia no protestará. –** Dándole un fugaz beso en los labios para torturarlo un poco más.

--------------------------------------------

Tras la cena Lara me pidió que tocase para ella y Hermione. Cuando la fui a buscar y le dije que quería darle una sorpresa, ella no podía imaginarse qué podía ser. Me sentía pletórico corriendo con ella por el pasillo, era como si estuviésemos escabulléndonos de todos los demás. Aunque era divertido que se hubiesen unido a nuestras vacaciones, me apetecía tener un momento un poco más íntimo y sin tanta gente a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando comencé a tocar sabía que era un concierto para ellas dos, para la mujer que había sustituido a mi madre en mi corazón, con todo el amor incondicional que me había dado, la ternura y el cariño que había volcado en mí de un modo absoluto y para la mujer a la que yo había entregado ese corazón, la que en verdad me había enseñado lo que significaba que mi destino ya no me perteneciese. Acaricié las teclas con ternura y fui dejándome llevar lentamente por la música que escapaba de entre mis dedos.

A medida que iba interpretando las distintas piezas, me iba introduciendo más en la música, hasta que dejé de ser consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, el piano sólo era una parte más de mi mismo, una herramienta con la que dejar salir todo lo que encerraba en mi interior. Paulatinamente fueron llenando el salón las piezas que mejor expresaban aquello que sentía al interpretar el piano, la dura travesía de mi transformación de adolescente mago a adulto vampiro, cómo aprendí a apreciar los pequeños detalles que antes pasaba por alto, la manera en que supe ver aquello que antes estaba velado para mí, cómo dejé que cada hilo del telar se enredase con el suyo, uniéndome por completo a ella, de tal manera que nada podría evitar que estuviese a su lado, hasta el fin.

Pues mis amigos saben perfectamente que mi vida estaba unida a Hermione desde mucho antes de encontrarla, durante los veinte años que duró mi educación les hablé igualmente del mundo mágico y del colegio Hogwarts, una parte importante de mi vida eran esos años en el colegio, esa enemistad eterna con Potter y sus amigos, pero sobre todos ellos con Hermione. Ella era a la que deseaba vencer, pues Potter sólo era un muchacho que tenía suerte, pero ella era inteligente, astuta y valiente. Siempre se había enfrentado a mí, sin importarle todo lo que tenía en contra, las palabras hirientes que le dirigiese, las bromas absurdas y crueles que le gastase. En una ocasión Isabel me había llamado la atención sobre el que ella fuese la protagonista de tantas peroratas, me había preguntado si no estaría enamorado de esa chica de la que tanto hablaba. Mi reacción había sido reírme, decirle que era imposible, pues no era alguien tan importante en mi vida, sólo un guijarro del camino, sin ningún tipo de relevancia. Como siempre, Isa me había mirado con esos ojos de hechicera y había continuado con el entrenamiento. Cuánto se reiría de mí cuando se la presenté como mi novia en Hogwarts.

Cada vez mis manos se movían con mayor soltura dejando que mi corazón se abriese a la única persona que sabía quedaba en la sala, pues la puerta se había cerrado tras Lara pero la respiración entrecortada de Hermione seguía acompañándome, su corazón latía aletargado por la música. Había dejado los clásicos a un lado y vagaba por las distintas piezas modernas que más me habían gustado a lo largo de los últimos años. Llegó un momento en que percibí su perfume acercándose, sus manos se posaron con cuidado sobre mis hombros y descendieron por mis brazos. En cuanto terminé la pieza que estaba interpretando en ese momento, tomé sus manos y las besé, no hizo falta que dijese nada más.

--------------------------------------------

_He querido mantener el diálogo entre él y Tony tal cual aparecía en el otro capítulo y añadir sin embargo lo que Draco percibía en lugar de las apreciaciones/descripciones de Luc, de esta manera comprenderéis mejor por qué le cuesta tanto deshacerse del vampiro._

_He de dejar muchas cosas sin explicar en espera del siguiente capítulo. Se abrirán nuevas incógnitas y puede que se cierren unas pocas de las que tenéis. Sí, no puedo evitar ser tan críptica a veces, jejeje_

_Besos,  
Madie._

_PS: María. Siento decirte que las respuestas a todas tus preguntas las encontrarás en los siguientes capítulos…. Sorry, sorry, sorry. _


	20. Decoración

_Un día más en estas bizarras navidades, un capítulo más descrito por Lucian. Evidentemente, sólo Lucian nos permite visualizar todo lo que rodea a la pareja principal de esta historia, os diría que aprovechaseis para captar la complejidad de todos los personajes ante estas situaciones pues, en cuanto terminen las fiestas, Lucian y Lara dejarán de prestarnos su habilidad de ver entre las sombras y escuchar más allá de donde llega Draco. Me parece que mantendré el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora, un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Luc y otro desde el punto de vista de Draco, para así no dejar de lado la complejidad de nuestro rubio favorito. _

_Antes de continuar con la historia, quisiera agradecer a tods ese aprecio hacia los personajes. Saber que mis palabras provocan tal cantidad de sensaciones a cada uno de los que lee la historia, es el mejor premio que puedo obtener. Os aseguro que me esfuerzo por conseguir que cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior, me devano los sesos en cada uno para plasmar todo aquello que siente Draco y en que os acerquéis un poco más a la complejidad que rodea su nueva vida. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis un review, indicándome de ese modo que mi esfuerzo no cae en un saco roto. Igualmente agradecer a los que han añadido la historia en sus alertas y favoritos, sé que no siempre es fácil seguir las historias y dejar un comentario en todas. _

_No os entretengo más y os dejo leer el capítulo. Más comentarios al final. _

Ginebra dormía plácidamente mientras yo creaba dibujos en mi imaginación a partir de las pecas de su espalda. Sin embargo, mis invitados comienzan a despertarse por lo que no me queda más remedio que atenderlos ya que Lara está demasiado ocupada con Lavender. Mientras me duchaba, mi mente no cesaba de imaginar distintos castigos para Anthony. Sé que no puede evitar ser cómo es, tengo muy claro que la chica le dio pie e incluso tuvo varias oportunidades para escapar que desaprovechó, pero precisamente es inocente y por tanto no puede reconocer al ser más vil que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, porque su dulce mente no es capaz de reconocerlo como un demonio. Por desgracia mi viva y creativa imaginación no pudo encontrar un castigo que ese maldito engendro no vaya a terminar disfrutando de algún modo. Quizás no me quede más remedio que recurrir al clásico empalamiento. Lástima.

Draco y Hermione dormían tranquilos y ajenos a todo lo ocurrido en su cuarto, ahora sé que ella no se asustará si despierta antes que él. Una vez en el primer piso me encontré con Harry que salía de su cuarto, se ruborizó de inmediato al verme, supongo que piensa que no sé que ha dormido con Cat y Feli, pobre ingenuo.

**- Buenos días, Harry.** – Saludé con educación y una sonrisa.  
**- Buenos días, Lucian.** – Respondió terminando de cerrar la puerta.  
**- Me sorprende verte despierto, creí que Cat y Feli te habrían agotado hasta la extenuación.** – Comenté mientras bajaba. **– Creo que Lameth volverá pronto, puede que necesites un poco de su reconstituyente. Mientras tanto puedo ofrecerte un desayuno.  
- Pero… no entiendo.** – Balbuceó mientras me seguía. **– Yo… siento mucho…  
- No lo sientas, Harry. Mis sobrinas pocas veces duermen en sus habitaciones cuando están conmigo. –** Le expliqué sonriente.  
**- Entonces… ¿No se enfada?** – Preguntó cuando llegamos a la cocina.  
**- En absoluto. Es más, me alegro de que hayan pasado la noche contigo.** – Comenzando a prepararle el café. – **Así no has tenido que dormir solo.  
- Ah.** – Estuvo callado un rato y luego volvió a empezar. **– Pero… es que sigo sin entenderlo. ¿De verdad no le importa que haya pasado la noche con dos de sus sobrinas?** – Intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.  
**- No.** - Cogiendo una taza y el cacao, poniéndoselos delante. – **Toma algo, anda.** – Sentándome frente a él. - **¿Cómo te lo explico? Mis sobrinas son totalmente libres de acostarse con quien quieran, tantas veces como quieran y cuando quieran… a partir del momento en que vienen a mi casa por primera vez.  
- Eso es ser… muy abierto de mente, ¿no cree?** – Mirándome con suspicacia.  
**- No soy celoso con mis sobrinas, Harry. No te voy a torturar de ninguna manera, sobre todo cuando fueron ellas las que te sedujeron.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- ¿Cómo sabe que no fui yo quien…?** - Preguntó sonrojado hasta el inicio de su cabello.  
**- Harry… no te ofendas, pero no eres un Don Juan, sino que más bien eres un chico tímido. El que estuvieses tan abochornado al encontrarme en el descansillo, tampoco ayuda a que crea que estás hecho un Casanova. Cuando mis sobrinas se proponen un objetivo… son persistentes y tenaces, utilizarán todas las artes que han aprendido, tanto las sutiles como las descaradas…** - Riéndome ligeramente – **Lo raro sería que no hubieses terminado en la cama con alguna en cuanto te las presenté.** – Sirviéndome una taza de café recién hecho.  
**- ¿Y usted acepta eso? Yo estaría subiéndome por las paredes si supiese que alguna de mis amigas se dedicase a… bueno a…** - Volviendo a ruborizarse.  
**- ¿A cepillarse todo lo que se mueve? Creo que es la expresión que buscabas.** – Le di un sorbo a mi café. **– Escucha, no puedo recriminarles a ellas algo que hago yo también, sería un poco hipócrita, ¿no crees? Además, en mi familia no somos celosos o posesivos. Draco es el único que tiene ese defecto.** – Arrugando la nariz en un gesto molesto, los celos y la posesividad son un gran inconveniente.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** Asombrado.  
- **A ver, a lo mejor te queda más claro si te lo digo así.** – Suspiré negando con la cabeza. **– Ahora mismo Ginebra está dormida en mi cama, sube y acuéstate con ella. Te aseguro que me voy a quedar tomando mi café sin molestaros.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Sólo pongo una condición y es que ella tiene que consentirlo.  
- Pero… ¿En serio no le molestaría que otro estuviese con Ginny? ¿Sería capaz de dejársela a otro? –** Me miraba como si estuviese diciéndole que la matase.  
**- Sólo si ella quiere. –** Terminándome el café y encendiendo un cigarrillo **– Mira, lo de los celos puede que esté bien para los humanos, por eso de asegurarse de que tu mujer va a dar a luz a tus hijos y no a los del butanero, pero soy un vampiro. Mi única descendencia es Draco y porque yo lo he convertido, no sería justo que le negase a Ginebra que se divirtiese con quien quiera. –** Dándole una calada al cigarrillo. **– Ni siquiera el celoso de Draco puede hacer otra cosa que darse de cabezazos contra la pared porque Isa se acostase con Hermione, sobre todo porque él se dedicó a ir de orgía en orgía durante quince días. Vale, el muy idiota se creía que de esa manera dejaría de estar enamorado de Hermione pero, cuando volvió con la cabeza gacha, ella tenía todo el derecho a mandarlo a que se pudriese en el lago.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **En esa situación dime, ¿quién traicionó la confianza del otro?  
- Bueno… supongo que él, ¿no?** – Pensando con la mirada clavada en su cacao **– Él fue el que la dejó, por lo que ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.  
- Pero es que ahí lo estás diciendo todo, Harry: "Él la dejó".** – Riéndome – **Por lo tanto, él también era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, ninguno podría rendirle cuentas al otro porque los dos eran absolutamente libres de hacer lo que quisiesen y con quien quisiesen. Yo llevo esa filosofía sólo un poco más lejos, considero que todo el mundo es libre de divertirse con quien quiera. Claro que todo juego tiene sus reglas. Si se diese el caso de que ambas partes han prometido estar sólo con el otro, entonces consideraría una traición a esa promesa el que se interpusiese un tercero… -** Encogiéndome de hombros y dándole otra calada al cigarrillo – **Pero no ha nacido aún la mujer que consiga que haga semejante promesa, te lo aseguro.** – Riéndome.  
**- Buenos días, Luc.** – Ennoia entró a la cocina y me besó – **Dame un poco de café, ¿quieres? –** Dándome una palmada en el trasero. **– Buenos días, Harry. ¿Dime no te secuestró ninguna de sus sobrinas anoche? –** El chico se ruborizó de inmediato.  
**- En, no me lo traumatices, por favor.** – Sirviéndole el café. **– Aún está digiriendo que no me importe que Catherine y Felicia lo hayan seducido.  
- ¿Y el pelirrojo? –** Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Durmió con su novia, nada más.** – Le respondí, intrigado por su interés.  
**- ¡Maldición! –** Protestó En. **– Aposté con Dirk que Ronald caería primero. Esos diablillos que tienes como sobrinas me decepcionan.  
- ¿Apostaron a que terminaríamos en la cama con ellas?** – Se asombró Harry. – **Pero eso… no está bien.  
- ¿Por qué? Sus sobrinas son todas preciosas y han aprendido a seducir con su tío, lo raro sería que no terminaseis en un momento u otro con alguna de ellas.  
- Buenos días… -** Saludó Ronald, fue directo a los cereales y se sentó al lado de su amigo. **  
- Buenos días. –** Harry y yo correspondimos a su saludo.  
**- No, malos días. –** Le espetó Ennoia. - **Me has hecho perder una apuesta muy importante.  
- ¿Qué os apostasteis? –** Mirándola curioso.  
**- Cien años de servicio.** – Contestó Lameth entrando por la puerta. **– Gracias, muchacho. –** Dándole una palmada en el hombro a Harry que se sonrojó aún más. **– Confiaba en ti.  
- ¿Esto de qué va?** – Preguntó Ron sin comprender nada.  
**- Nada, Ron… déjalo.** – Murmuró Harry, concentrándose en su taza. – **No importa.  
- Sí, cien años a mi servicio… -** Canturreó Lameth. – **Tengo que empezar a pensar todo lo que necesito que hagas. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo.** – Besándola fugazmente. **– Lucian, adoro a tus sobrinas. –** Besándome también. **– Y tú seguro que necesitas un poco de poción, no te habrán sacado sangre… pero seguro que esas chicas insaciables te han dejado agotado. –** Guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que ya no era capaz de hundirse más en su taburete.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Ron miraba a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados - **¿Harry?** – El moreno escondió la cara entre sus manos. - **¡Por Merlín, Harry, explícame qué demonios ocurre aquí! –** El chico parecía incapaz de hablar.  
**- Nada, Ronald, simplemente que mientras tú dormías como un chico bueno con tu novia… Harry descubría lo encantadoras y fogosas que pueden llegar a ser mis sobrinas Cat y Felicia.** – Le expliqué **– Y estos dos desgraciados apostaron a ver cuál de los dos iba a caer antes en sus redes, Dirk apostó por Harry, En apostó por ti.** – Riéndome con ganas - **¿Cien años de servicio, En, qué demonios estabas pensando cuando aceptaste esa locura? No me extraña que él esté pegando botes.** – Era incapaz de dejar de reír.  
**- ¡Cállate de una vez!** – Ennoia me dio un puñetazo en el hombro – **Es la primera vez que tus sobrinas me fallan. –** Protestó la Gangrel.  
**- ¡Buenos días! –** Blaise apareció en la cocina - **¡Vaya, menuda juerga!** – Exclamó asombrado al vernos a Ennoia y a mí. **- ¡Dirk, colega! –** Saludó a Lameth – **Dime que estás preparando más de esa poción, por favor… creo que hoy necesito dosis doble.  
- Por supuesto, Blaise.** – Tendiéndole un vaso repleto – **Pero con una te llega, créeme. –** Dándole una palmadita mientras le ponía otro delante a Harry.  
**- ¿Harry? –** Blaise lo miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más tras la mirada que le lanzó el chico. – **Vaaaale. No pregunto.** – Tomándose su poción.  
**- Harry… ayer dijiste… –** Ron lo miró asombrado al ver cómo su amigo se había tomado la poción. – **Si la tomas es que…** - El moreno le lanzó otra mirada. **- ¿De verdad hiciste lo que él dijo que hiciste?  
- Ron… sí, es cierto.** – Aceptó el chico cogiendo una tostada. – **No hace falta que todo el mundo se entere, ¿vale?  
- Eso ya es pedirles mucho. –** Murmuré por lo bajo.  
**- ¡Buenos días! –** Felicia y Cat aparecieron precisamente en ese momento.  
**- Harry, cielo. ¿Por qué no nos despertaste? –** Le recriminó Felicia besándolo de modo que no le quedó duda a nadie de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.  
**- Es una lástima que no pudiésemos despertarte nosotras. –** Le dijo Cat acariciando su cuello con un dedo antes de besarlo también. – **Te aseguro que te habría encantado. –** Guiñándole un ojo, haciendo caso omiso a que el chico estuviese rojo como la grana. **– Buenos días, Blaise. –** Dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Mis sobrinas más jóvenes comenzaron a besarnos a todos los presentes, como parte del ritual del desayuno, aunque sólo besaron a Harry con verdadero entusiasmo. Eso provocó que Ennoia las mirase mal, Dirk las abrazase efusivamente y les robase dos besos más a cada una, que Ron mirase a Harry con una mezcla de asombro y envidia y que Blaise lo mirase totalmente perplejo. Yo me bebí mi segunda taza de café, era mejor que no dijese nada más, y tenía que hacer algo para ocultar la sonrisa. Cuando aparecieron Draco y Hermione, fue divertido ver cómo Draco interponía a Hermione entre él y las chicas, para evitar que le besasen.

**- Draco, no hace falta que te subas a las paredes. –** Protestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Entiendo que quieran darte los buenos días.** – Suspiró resignada.  
**- Buenos días, Hermione. –** Felicia y Cat la besaron a ella también, una vez están estas chicas la vida es maravillosa.  
- **¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? –** Le preguntó ella cuando se sentó a su izquierda y lo vio tan acalorado.  
- **¡Tú también no, por favor!** – Exclamó el joven. Me suplicaba con la mirada, yo sólo pude encogerme de hombros.  
**- ¡Felicidades, Dirk!** – Draco le dio un abrazo a Lameth, estaba claro que él sabía de la apuesta. Volvió a la mesa con dos cafés y una copa de reconstituyente **– Toma, cariño.** – Besando a Hermione en la mejilla.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco? –** Le susurró ella.  
**- Cat y Feli se han acostado con Harry, Dirk le ha ganado la apuesta a En.** – Le susurró a su vez.  
**- Buenos días a todos… -** Saludó Isabel - **¡Menudo alboroto hay en esta cocina! –** Dijo sonriente.

Ahora que estaban casi todos despiertos, era el momento de que me llevase a los vampiros a un aparte para comentarles lo ocurrido durante la noche con Tony. No me gustaba tener que aguarles la diversión, pero teníamos que tomar una decisión antes de que Lavender se despertase.

**- Draco, En, Isa, Dirk. Venid un momento a mi despacho, por favor.** – Levantándome de la mesa. – **No torturéis mucho a Harry en nuestra ausencia, el pobre no sabía las normas de la casa.** – Miré a mis sobrinas –** Despertad a D y Marcia, por favor.** – Guiñándoles un ojo, quería que les dejasen un rato a solas, para que Harry pudiese hablar con libertad.

**- ¿Te acostaste con las sobrinas de Lucian?** – Preguntó Blaise en cuanto salimos todos de la cocina.  
**- ¡Sí! –** Reconoció Harry molesto.  
**- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? –** Le protestó Ron. Harry le lanzó una mirada en la que intentaba decirle que no iba a contarle ni un solo detalle** – ¡Creí aún estabas enamorado de mi hermana!  
- Perdona, Ronald, pero el sexo no necesariamente va acompañado de estar enamorado de alguien… -** Le explicó Blaise con una sonrisa – **Se nota que aún no… -** Riéndose mientras completaba su comentario con un gesto obsceno.  
**- Lo siento, Ron, no es algo que planease hacer. -** Replicó Harry – **Además… tampoco voy a esperar a que Ginny decida volver a estar conmigo, ¿no?  
- Ron, no sé por qué le protestas a Harry. Él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.** – Le recriminó Hermione. - **¿Tú dónde estabas? Creía que compartíais cuarto.  
- Anoche no dormí en mi cuarto.** – Se sonrojó Ronald.  
**- ¿Y tienes la cara de recriminarle a él?** – Se asombró Hermione.  
**- ¡Oye, que yo sólo dormí con Cho!** – Se defendió Ron - **¡Él se ha acostado con dos mujeres, tú con Draco y este con Isabel!  
- Ahora lo entiendo.** – Se reía Blaise – **Lo que pasa es que te corroe la envidia.** – Cogiendo la cajetilla que había sobre la mesa y encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
**- Buenos días.** – Saludaron Neville y Luna que entraron cogidos de la mano.  
**- ¡Los que faltaban! –** Exclamó el pelirrojo.  
**- ¿Sabes una cosa, Ron? Creo que Blaise tiene razón.** – Le dijo Harry, furioso. **– Ayer te lo pasabas muy bien con Dierdre, si no te hubieses ido a dormir con Cho, probablemente habrías hecho que En ganase la apuesta.  
- ¿Pero que os pasa?** – Preguntó Neville, extrañado de verles en ese estado.  
**- Nada, Nev. Cosas nuestras. –** Hermione intentó no decir nada más.  
**- Tranquila, si a este paso se va a enterar todo el mundo. –** Harry estaba tan enfadado que se había olvidado de avergonzarse – **Neville, ocurre que tengo un amigo un poco envidioso. Resulta que anoche me acosté con dos de las sobrinas de Luc, Cat y Felicia, y a Ron no le ha sentado bien.** – Cogiéndole el cigarrillo a Blaise y dándole una calada, evidentemente, empezó a toser.  
**- Calma, tipo duro…** - Blaise le quitó el cigarrillo y le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda. – **Whisky, mujeres, tabaco… deja algo para el resto de las vacaciones, hombre.**

Los cuatro vampiros me siguieron en silencio hasta la planta baja, ninguno dijo nada. Si los reunía en el despacho, lejos de los oídos de cualquiera, significaba que la conversación no sería del agrado de ninguno. Isabel cerró la puerta tras de sí, no hizo falta que les dijese nada, ella y Draco se encargaron de inmediato que nadie pudiese llegar a escuchar nada a través de esa puerta o de las paredes que nos rodeaban. Ennoia y Lameth se sentaron en los sofás, Isabel se apoyó contra la puerta y Draco contra la pared. Yo me apoyé en la mesa.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Luc? –** Preguntó Lameth.  
**- ¿Tony?** – Intentó adivinar Ennoia. Asentí con la cabeza. **– Bien, no nos dejes en ascuas. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?  
- Ayer violó a Lavender en la cocina.  
- ¿Pero es que no respeta nada? –** Draco se puso rígido de inmediato, sé que una parte de él quería destrozar a su amigo, otra quería asegurarse de que Hermione no se acercaba ni un milímetro más del necesario al True Brujah. – **Ha atacado a una invitada en tu propia casa, Luc. Espero que le tengas reservado un castigo ejemplar. –** Apretando las manos en un puño.  
**- Como comprenderás, no pienso dejar que salga de rositas… ya ha empezado Julia… si queda algo de él cuando ella termine. ten por seguro que me encargaré de remediarlo.  
- ¿Cómo está ella?** – Preguntó Isabel, asiendo el pomo de su espada.  
**- Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. Ahora duerme en su habitación, Lara está con ella para velarla.** – Respondí de inmediato, no quiero a una Assamita sedienta de la sangre de Tony – **Además, pudimos evitar que un mayor daño fuese hecho…  
- No lo entiendo, Lucian.** – Protestó Draco **- ¿Cómo es posible que algo así ocurriese? ¿Cómo llegó a estar sin vigilancia?  
- Una concatenación de cosas, Draco.** – Suspiré, me merecía sus reprimendas. – **En y Dirk no estaban, Julia se distrajo con Pansy, yo con Ginebra y Lara estaba hablando con Marcia. La chica fue con Tony a la cocina para prepararse un cóctel… Sabes cómo es, lo has visto en acción… y conoces su lema. Te aseguro que en el momento en que fui consciente de lo que ocurría, aparecí allí y lo aparté de la chica, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo siento, Draco.  
- No te tortures, Luc.** – Ennoia se levantó y me abrazó. **– Por mucho que quieras no puedes estar en absolutamente todas partes. ¿Qué le pasaba a Marcia?  
- Roger, su marido. La amenaza con el divorcio si trae a Melanie este verano. –** Le expliqué.  
**- ¿Y ella qué opina?** – Preguntó Ennoia cortésmente.  
**- Que no piensa romper una tradición de siglos por el imbécil de Roger.** – Sonreí ligeramente – **Además, ella sabe que es lo mejor para Melanie. Dice que la niña está muy extraña, sospecha algo que no le gusta nada en absoluto y quiere que la conozca antes de tiempo.** – Sombrío.  
**- ¿Eso es lo que te entretuvo?** – Protestó Draco – **¿Tu enfermiza obsesión con tus sobrinas?** – Estaba furioso, lo comprendo.  
**- Draco, tranquilízate, por favor. –** Le pidió Lameth con calma **– Si dejas de centrarte en tu novia y te molestas en leer entre líneas, puede que veas la razón por la que Luc estaba preocupado, igual que Marcia.** – Siempre mediando entre nosotros dos.  
**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lavender? –** Preguntó Isabel. Siempre práctica.  
**- Todos nosotros sabemos que, por mucho que Anthony sea un depravado, la culpa es nuestra… sobre todo mía.** – Reconocí. **– Draco, el otro día Hermione dijo algo de hacer olvidar a Pansy lo que había visto. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo con Lavender? No creo que deba tener ese recuerdo.  
- Por supuesto, pero…** - Resopló enfadado – **Lo que no puedo hacer es reparar el daño que ha hecho, Luc.  
- ¿Lameth? –** Buscando una posibilidad en sus conocimientos más amplios de la magia.  
**- Soy brujo, no milagrero. –** Negó con la cabeza. **– Lo siento.  
- Bueno, esas cosas ocurren a veces sin mediación nuestra… -** Resignándome. – **Al menos que la chica lo olvide y que los demás no se enteren.  
- No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Luc.** – Sentenció Isabel.  
**- Isa, no creo que seas tan cruel como para querer que esa chica tenga un recuerdo así… -** Intervino Ennoia.  
**- Deben saber que no es seguro acercarse a Tony, no digo que tengan que saber todos los detalles y… -** mirando a Ennoia - **… por supuesto que no quiero que tenga el recuerdo de Tony, En. Considero que, al menos Hermione, debe saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.  
- ¿Hermione?** – Draco la miró horrorizado. **- ¿Quieres que me odie por traerla cerca de alguien como Tony?  
- No seas melodramático, no te pega.** – Le recriminó la asesina. **– Hermione pertenece a esta bizarra familia tanto como Tony, debe saber la verdad. –** Su mandíbula estaba apretada mientras lo decía. **– Debe saber la verdad, Draco. La Fida'i es fuerte y no le afectará tanto como temes.  
- Ya me estoy cansando de esa costumbre tuya, Isabel. –** Alzándose en toda su estatura contra Isabel.  
**- ¡Draco!** – Lo llamé al orden, no necesitaba que sus estúpidos celos se interpusiesen en esto. –**Isabel tiene razón. Lavender se acercó a Tony porque tenía curiosidad, si borramos completamente su recuerdo de lo ocurrido, esto puede volver a ocurrir. Modifícalo levemente, no lo borres por completo y déjale el suficiente miedo para que no se acerque a él.** – Sin embargo esos dos seguían con su estúpido duelo de miradas. - **¿He sido lo suficientemente claro, chiquillo? –** Haciendo uso de mi poder sobre él.  
**- Sí, mi sire.** – Respondió entre dientes. Isabel se hizo a un lado para que pudiese salir. **– Se lo dices tú. –** Le susurró a Isa cuando pasó junto a ella.  
**- Isa, sé que es un placer exquisito… pero…- **Lameth la miró con compasión en su mirada - **¿Sería posible que dejases de castigarlo de ese modo?** – Ella le respondió con una burla, estaba visto que era imposible.

La crisis estaba en proceso de ser solventada. Julia llevaba toda la noche torturando a Tony con el repertorio que sabía sería efectivo, como les había dicho, si quedaba algo de él, me encargaría de torturarlo personalmente. Y no intervendría ninguno de los objetos afilados que a él tanto le gustan, sino que haría algo que le volvería aún más loco. Anthony odia el Abismo, es la absoluta oscuridad, todos sus sentidos desaparecen en el momento en que entra, no puede ver nada, sus oídos se llenan de la masa que es la oscuridad, su cuerpo deja de sentir y su boca se llena de negrura. Pero lo que más aborrece es que es una dimensión en la que él no tiene percepción del tiempo transcurrido, el sexto sentido de Tony por ser True Brujah, lo que le permite saltar de una era a otra, jugar con el tiempo, detenerlo… Queda a mi merced y eso no lo puede soportar.

**- Hola, chicos… -** Isabel entró en la cocina, los humos seguían un poco exaltados.  
**- ¡Pero mira que eres idiota, Harry! –** Le recriminaba Hermione.  
**- Déjalo, Granger.** – Decía Blaise cogiendo otro cigarrillo, el suyo había vuelto a perderlo. **– Si quiere seguir el mal camino… bueno, no voy a ser yo quien lo detenga.** – Con una sonrisa maliciosa. – **Hola, preciosa. ¿Te unes a mí para pervertir a Potter?** – Tomando a Isabel por la cintura cuando pasó a su lado.  
**- Lo siento, mi querida serpiente. –** Besó sus labios, tomó el cigarrillo y lo encendió por él. Se lo dejó de inmediato. –** Tengo otros asuntos que tratar.** – Buscó los ojos de Hermione, la chica comprendió en el acto que quería hablar con ella. – **No os importará que os robe a Hermione un ratito, ¿verdad? –** Tomando la mano de la muchacha y saliendo nuevamente.  
**- Oye, Blaise… ¿Cómo es lo tuyo con Isabel?** – Le preguntó Ron.  
**- ¿Necesitas consejos, Weasley? –** Preguntó él con sorna.  
**- No de ti precisamente. –** Cayendo en su juego. **– Lo digo porque, bueno… ¿no te importa que Isa haya estado con Hermione?  
- Lo único que me molesta es que no me hayan invitado, te lo aseguro. Por lo demás… -** Apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y poniéndose serio. **- Isabel tiene como seiscientos años, yo acabo de cumplir los diecisiete. ¿Crees que voy a protestarle por algo? No soy idiota, pienso aprovechar al máximo cada minuto que me permita estar cerca de ella y luego… cuando se canse…** - Se encogió de hombros – **Supongo que me dedicaré a lo que se supone que ha de hacer un chico de mi clase: Buscar una bonita esposa, cargarla con uno o dos críos y disfrutar de lo que me ofrezca la vida.  
- Es lo que deberías estar haciendo ahora mismo, Blaise.** – Le espetó Draco entrando sólo para coger la cajetilla y lo que quedaba de la poción de Lameth.  
**- ¡Menudo humor! –** Protestó Blaise viendo cómo la espalda de su amigo desaparecía de nuevo por la escalera. - **¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a estos?  
- Algo ocurre que no quieren contarnos. –** Murmuró Harry, reclinado contra la pared, con la mirada fija en la mesa. **– Algo que ha enfadado a Malfoy y a Isabel.  
- ¿Crees que le van a hacer algo a Hermione?** – Preguntó Ronald temeroso por su amiga.  
**- No, Draco e Isa no permitirían nada así.** – Respondió Blaise, todos lo miraron. **– ¡Vamos, que parecéis cegatos!** – Protestó – **Isa es la guardaespaldas de Hermione y Draco está como un cordero degollado con ella… si le hacen algo a Hermione, esta casa chorrea sangre en cuestión de segundos.  
-Es algo que tiene relación con nosotros.** – Murmuró Harry, sin abandonar su posición, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.  
**- ¡No te vuelvas paranoico, Potter!** – Protestó Blaise.  
**- ¡Oye, no te metas con Harry! –** Comenzó a imprecarle Ron.  
**- No, espera… -** Lo interrumpió Luna – **Puede que Harry tenga razón. Eso que se llevó Draco tenía toda la pinta de ser una poción, ¿para qué sirve?  
- Es un reconstituyente, nada más.** – Explicó Blaise.  
**- ¿Y para qué la quiere Draco?** – Preguntó Neville. **– Hermione se tomó una copa.  
- Creo que uno de ellos ha mordido a Pansy o a Lavender –** Dijo Harry, aún en su humor taciturno. Todos le miraron sorprendidos. **– A nosotros no ha sido, como bien dijo Neville, Hermione ya se tomó la suya, Ron pasó la noche con Cho, por lo que puede asegurar que ninguno de ellos la atacó. Sólo quedan ellas dos.  
- Puede que sea para mi hermana, Harry.** – Se asustó Ron. **– Ella todavía no ha bajado… ¿Y si ese desgraciado de Lucian la ha dejado mal herida? Ya viste cómo estaba Hermione ayer…  
- No, Ginny está bien.** – Lo tranquilizó su amigo.  
**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –** Ron lo agarró por la camiseta y tiró de él – **¿La has visto?  
- ¡Suéltame, Ron!** – Zafándose del pelirrojo – **Es por un comentario que me hizo antes Luc,** -sonrojándose ligeramente al recordar cómo le había propuesto que yaciese con Ginebra - **tranquilo que Ginny no es. Te aseguro que es algo que tiene que ver con Pansy o con Lavender. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué ocultárnoslo?**

Mientras tanto, Isabel había guiado hasta el jardín a Hermione, ella ya había deducido que algo estaba ocurriendo. A estas alturas conocía lo suficiente a la Assamita como para poder discernir su estado de ánimo. Todo en ella decía que estaba nerviosa e incómoda, su cuerpo tenso, su mirada perdida en lo que las rodeaba. Y lo más importante, no soltaba la mano de Hermione.

**- Dime, Isa. ¿Qué ocurre? –** Le preguntó Hermione cuando supo que estaban a solas.  
**- No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad, Fida'i? –** Siguió sin soltarla, acariciando el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, en un gesto cariñoso. – **Antes de decirte nada más, necesito que comprendas que lo que voy a compartir ahora contigo es porque eres una más de la familia. –** Acariciando su rostro con la mano libre.  
**- ¿Qué ha pasado, ****Hashashiyyin? – **La preocupación creciente se dejó percibir en su voz.  
**- Anoche Tony no pudo controlarse y atacó a una de tus compañeras, Lavender.** – De inmediato la acercó a ella, en cuanto sintió la angustia en la mirada de Hermione –** No te preocupes, está bien, sólo la forzó.  
- ¿Sólo? –** Exclamó Hermione sin fuerzas para dejar que todo el horror saliese por su garganta.  
**- Con Tony podría haber sido peor, por eso creí que tenías que saberlo. Ella se acercó a él en busca de lo que Blaise, Ginebra y tú tenéis con nosotros, pero Tony no sabe ser dulce, considerado o siquiera amable.** – Tomando aliento – **Es brutal, violento y sólo busca el dolor, pues ese es su placer. **– Sostuvo a Hermione ya que las piernas de la chica no podían soportarla. –** Escucha, Draco ha ido a modificar su memoria para que sólo crea que fue efecto del alcohol y borrar la peor parte. Lavender recordará lo mínimo para que no vuelva a sucederle, para que permanezca alerta. Nosotros doblaremos nuestros esfuerzos para que no ataque a nadie más… -** Abrazándola al notar que Hermione caía con el peso de la noticia **– Por favor, Fida'i, no dejes que este hecho aislado borre lo que sabes de nosotros..  
- ¿Cómo ha sido posible? ¿Por qué no se lo impedisteis? –** Exigió saber ella.  
**- Fue un descuido que no volverá a repetirse… -** Veía la ira crecer en los ojos de Hermione – **Ennoia y Lameth no se encontraban en la casa, Draco estaba absorto contigo, igual que Luc y yo, parece ser que Julia se entretuvo con Pansy por alguna razón y Lara estaba tratando un tema familiar importante con una de sus sobrinas… Pero fue ella la que acudió de inmediato para evitar que Tony le hiciese un daño más grave, la consoló y acompañó el resto de la noche.  
- ¿Qué le vais a hacer a Tony? –** Pidió Hermione. **- ¿No iréis a dejar esto así?  
- No, recibirá su castigo. No sólo ha hecho daño a una inocente, sino que lo ha hecho a una protegida de Draco y Lucian, en el refugio de Lucian. Eso es una grave afrenta, ten por seguro que pagará por ello.**

Isabel siguió ayudando a Hermione a superar este duro golpe. Draco había acertado, la más indicada, para decirle esto a la joven bruja, era la Assamita, pues él no sería capaz de mostrar la calma necesaria y tampoco podría comprender la manera de reaccionar de Hermione. Mientras, él se ocupaba de Lavender. Como le había indicado, modificó su memoria de tal manera que la mitad de lo sucedido quedase velado para su mente, que no pudiese acceder a todos los detalles, pero que sí supiese que había estado con Anthony y que, evidentemente no había sido de su agrado.

**- Ya está. –** Volvió a entrar en el despacho, furioso. – **Ahora dime qué castigo vas a imponerle.  
- Puede que unas vacaciones en el Abismo… aunque tu idea tampoco estaba mal.** – Recordando la amenaza que le había hecho anoche en el comedor.  
**- ¿Tenías que estar pendiente entonces y no cuando era necesario?** – Me recriminó.  
**- Draco no podré expresar con palabras cuánto me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí para Lavender. Pero sabes que es un error que no volverá a ocurrir.** – Le confirmé, parecía un león enjaulado. Deseaba ir junto a Hermione pero no podía hacerlo hasta que Isabel no hubiese terminado de hablar con la muchacha.  
**- Bien, lo que podemos hacer es poner los adornos navideños. Seguro que a tus compañeros les divertirá decorar la casa mientras Lara y yo hacemos la comida. Las chicas podrán ayudarles. –** Propuse. – **Ya puedes ir con tu novia.** – Le dije al fin, pues Isabel ya guiaba a Hermione hacia la casa de nuevo.

Cuando salimos todos del despacho, nos encontramos con los magos mirándonos de un modo extraño. Harry era el que encabezaba el grupo, evidentemente lo habían nombrado portavoz. Habían decidido preguntarnos directamente qué les estábamos ocultando, no se me pasó por alto que todos sostenían sus varitas. Estaba visto que los magos eran demasiado observadores. Pero no contaron con que, en ese preciso instante, bajasen por las escaleras las chicas que echaban en falta, charlando animadamente con mis sobrinas. Sólo Lavender estaba callada, no se separaba de Lara y no intentaba introducirse en la conversación, pero seguía teniendo todos los miembros en su sitio y no había nada que faltase de su esbelto cuerpo.

**- ¡Tío Luc, tenemos que adornar esta casa!** – Exclamó Felicia dando un salto para abrazarse a mi cuello **- ¿Dónde guardaste los adornos?  
- Mi pequeña diablilla.** – Besándola a placer. **– Tienes que dejar de leerme la mente. Acabo de pedirle a Ennoia que vaya a por las cajas.** – La dejé en el suelo y de inmediato tomó la mano de la Gangrel para que la guiase. -** ¿Querías algo, Harry?** – Pregunté con una sonrisa – **Parecías muy decidido a preguntarme algo antes de que nos interrumpiese Feli.  
- Yo… -** Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Cat lo interrumpió.  
**- Dejémonos de cosas serias, lo que sea que espere a que traigamos la Navidad a esta casa. –** Tomándolo de la mano. **– ¿Cómo te las arreglas sin nosotras durante las fiestas, tío Luc?  
- No se las arregla, Cat.** – Comentó Draco tras de mí – **Es un verdadero desastre, creo que son las primeras navidades que podré disfrutar como es debido.** – Le dio un codazo a Lameth. **– Vamos, ayúdame a llenar todos los dinteles con muérdago.  
- ¿Para qué quieres poner una planta venenosa en las puertas? –** Preguntó el atlante, totalmente aturdido.  
**- ¿Pero no me has escuchado en todos estos años, Dirk? –** Protestó Draco mirando al techo. – **Es una tradición navideña.  
- Vale…** - reconoció, sabía que Draco estaba intentando desviar la atención a cualquier cosa que no fuese Lavender. – **¿Me lo explicas una vez más? Porque sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Es para que se sequen y luego hacer un veneno o algo por el estilo?  
- Dirk, me parece que estás empezando a sufrir los achaques de la edad. Veinte años diciéndotelo y no lo pillas.** – Apoyando una mano en su hombro. **– No le busques el sentido, da igual lo que significó en su momento, lo importante es: que es una de las mejores tradiciones que hay en todas las navidades.** – Riéndose. – **Se supone que, si dos personas se encuentran bajo el muérdago, tienen que besarse.** – Mirándolo con una flamante sonrisa, evidentemente no quería que nadie viese la cara de Lavender en ese momento, la chica estaba mucho mejor pero no del todo restablecida. - **¡Bah! No hay caso contigo… Blaise, haz el favor de ayudarme tú, ¿quieres?  
- Estoooo… sí… yo… -** Balbuceando, no daba crédito a lo de los veinte años, evidentemente. **- ¿He oído bien o has dicho que llevas veinte años celebrando las navidades con ellos? Es que, no me salen las cuentas, ¿sabes? Que yo recuerde tienes diecisiete, así que…** - mirándolo asombrado - **¿Me lo explicas?  
- Nah, da igual, cosas de vampiros.** – Quitándole hierro al comentario, fingiendo que se había equivocado, maldito manipulador. – **Digamos que uno de ellos controla el tiempo y, para que pudiese soportar estar rodeado de vosotros sin que me entrasen ganas de morder vuestros cuellos, pues se les ocurrió que no estaría mal ampliar el poco tiempo que tenían para entrenarme. Así que, aquí me tienes, soy un jovenzuelo de treinta y siete años.** – Suspiró teatralmente – **Yo quería mantenerlo oculto, pero es que estos carcamales milenarios no hacen otra cosa que olvidarse de cosas importantes como poner muérdago en los dinteles. ¿Te imaginas una navidad sin muérdago? Pues he tenido que vivir veinte…** - Llevándose a Blaise hacia las escaleras, supuestamente para ayudar a Ennoia y Felicia con las cajas. - **¡Eh, vosotros!** – Llamando a los que quedaban de la "partida de rescate o lo que fuese" **– Que no vamos a ser los únicos en arrimar el hombro. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, id a buscar un árbol como es debido.  
- Pero… ¿Cómo quieres que…? –** Empezó a protestar Harry, olvidando por completo todo lo que me iba a decir.  
**- ¿Sois magos o qué?** – Le espetó sarcástico – **Desapareceos e ir a por uno decente, al bosque, a un invernadero… da igual. –** Se giró a Blaise un minuto – **Ve bajando que ahora te alcanzo.** – Se giró a las chicas. **– ¿Podríais comenzar vosotras a buscar un sitio apropiado para poner el árbol? Lara, Lavender, id al jardín con Hermione e Isabel, a ver si entre las cuatro podéis pensar en cómo decorarlo. –** Le guiñó un ojo a Lavender – **Confío en tu buen gusto, Lav.**

El muy truhan había conseguido involucrarlos a todos en la decoración navideña de la casa, eliminó a los tres varones para que no estorbasen a las chicas si querían hablar, consiguió que Lavender pudiese hablar con Hermione, la única que sabía la verdad acerca de lo que le ocurría, sin que los demás pudiesen sospechar porque ellas dos tardasen en volver. Además de darles el jugoso tema para hablar de los veinte años que les llevaba a todos. Definitivamente, es un orgullo ser el sire de este joven.

Las órdenes de Draco los tuvieron completamente atareados mientras Lara y yo nos dedicábamos a hacer la comida, estaba claro que no conseguirían tener toda la decoración lista por la mañana, les guiaba con mano firme pero amable, puede que de vez en cuando se pasase con el sarcasmo, pero me di cuenta que para ellos aquello no parecía resultar extraño. Me di cuenta que se parecía al mismo muchacho arrogante que era al principio de todo. Cuando se dedicó a criticar el árbol que habían conseguido los chicos, creí que lo iban a linchar. Pero no dijeron nada cuando vieron cómo lo convertía en un frondoso abeto con un chasquido de dedos. Salvo que las miradas de odio volvieron en cuanto protestó por tener que hacerlo todo él.

Sólo volvía a ser el mismo encanto, que nosotros conocíamos mejor, cuando Hermione entraba en la habitación. Era como si no fuese capaz de fingir estando ella presente. Era gentil y cariñoso con su novia de un modo tan extremo que costaba pensar que era el mismo que había estado criticando con acidez la colocación de una bola de cristal en el árbol. Pude escuchar cómo Blaise se acercaba a Harry para decirle que temía que Hermione estuviese provocando un trastorno de personalidad en su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Lara y yo teníamos una ayudanta en las cocinas, la propia Lavender. No deseaba involucrarse en nada con sus compañeros, no se encontraba cómoda si no estaba cerca de Lara. Draco se había percatado de ese detalle, imagino que era la razón principal por la que no cejaba en su actitud tiránica para con los demás. Llegó un momento en que incluso Lameth se enfrentó al joven, jamás creí que pudiese ocurrir que el atlante perdiese la paciencia, era la cuarta vez que le decía cómo colocar una guirnalda. Pero algo me decía que esos dos se habían terminado compinchando para distraer a esa pandilla de sus maquinaciones.

**- Lavender, no es que no me guste tenerte como pinche de cocina, pero… ¿no crees que sería más divertido ayudarles a ellos? –** Le preguntó Lara.  
**- No me encuentro con ánimos, lo siento.** – Murmuró ella mientras seguía pelando patatas, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.  
**- Hola. –** Hermione e Isabel aparecieron en la cocina. La Assamita no se separaba de ella desde que habían tenido esa conversación en el jardín. **– ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lavender?  
- No muy bien, Hermi.  
- ¿Estás segura de que no podemos hacer nada porque te sientas mejor?** – Le preguntó Isabel.  
**- Es que… sigo sin comprender cómo pude ser tan idiota.** – Protestó la chica, enfadada consigo misma – **Juro que no volveré a beber, nunca más.  
- ¡Cuantas veces he oído decirle eso a alguien! –** Me reí mientras seguía revisando el guiso. **– No es para tanto, Lavender…  
- ¿Estáis seguras de que no se ha enterado nadie?** – Preguntó a Hermione e Isabel.  
**- ¿Con lo entretenidos que los tiene Draco? No creo que esos hablen de otra cosa que no sea planear cómo matarlo. –** Se mofó Isabel.  
**- Es que sigo dándole vueltas y no sé ni cómo fue que terminé haciendo esa locura…** - Miró a Hermione **– De verdad que creí que sería diferente…  
- Lo sentimos mucho, Lavender. A Tony no le sienta bien la bebida, es una rareza entre nosotros… -** Le explicó Lara una vez más, habíamos decidido que era preferible que pensase que él había sido un amante patoso a que la había forzado, venganza privada de Draco, evidentemente. **– Por eso tenemos que tener tanto cuidado con él. Te aseguro que no es culpa tuya y Julia está destrozada por haber permitido que ocurriese… ella es la que más pendiente suele estar, pero no se dio cuenta y… Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos, ¿vale? Además, no va a repetirse, ¿verdad?  
- No, ni en sueños me vuelvo a acercar a él.** – Con una mueca de asco. **– Sólo espero poder encontrar a otro que me haga olvidar eso… -** Viendo cómo todos la mirábamos asombrados - **¡Hey, no ahora, mal pensados! Algún día.  
- Sí, Lavender, te aseguro que es lo mismo que esperamos nosotros… -** Le sonrió Hermione **– Ahora, tengo que transmitirte un mensaje de Draco.** – Riéndose un poco – **Quiere saber cuánto tiempo tiene que torturarlos para que te recuperes, no se encuentra cómodo siendo un tirano. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él diría una cosa así?  
- ¿Él está armando todo este alboroto por mí?** – Preguntó Lavender asombrada.  
**- Sí. Se siente mal porque hayas tenido una mala noche. –** Le corroboró Isabel. **– No intentes comprenderlo, creo que son cosas de hombres. El caso es que te vio un poco mustia y no quería que estuviesen todos preguntándote qué te pasaba, así que los tiene ocupados hasta la extenuación con tal de que tengas un poco de tiempo para ti misma.  
- ¡Pues sí que ha cambiado Malfoy! –** Miró a Hermione – **Chica, creo que te ha tocado el premio gordo con eso de que se haya convertido en vampiro.  
- Supongo que he tenido un poco de suerte.** – Reconoció Hermione sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción. **– Sobre todo ahora que sabemos que no todos los vampiros son así de perfectos.  
- Por favor, chicas. ¿Creíais que iba a convertir a un petimetre cualquiera?** – Protesté.  
**- Una pregunta. Ese Dirk… ¿Está muy unido a En? –** Preguntó Lavender con gesto soñador. Nosotros nos miramos con pánico, por suerte Lameth es lo más parecido a un sacerdote que hay en esta casa.

Lavender terminó por apiadarse de sus compañeros y subió a la planta baja para decirle a Draco que lo reclamaba en las cocinas. Aunque no se le escapó que la chica se acercaba solícita a Lameth para indicarle la manera más apropiada de colocar el muérdago en los dinteles. Cuando llegó a la cocina se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes con fingido cansancio, Hermione pronto se acercó a él para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

**- Con que no querías ser un tirano, ¿eh?** – Metiéndose con él divertida.  
**- ¿Ahora que empiezan a caerme bien todos esos? –** Sentándola en su regazo y besándola - **¿Qué me has hecho, hechicera de ojos dorados? –** Preguntó con dulzura.  
**- Bueno, ahora que ella está contigo, creo que iré a hacerle un par de carantoñas a mi bombón.** – Dijo Isabel con un guiño – **Seguro que me pregunta cual es el mejor método para matarte.  
- Lo más probable. –** Le respondió Draco riéndose. – **Por cierto, ¿son imaginaciones mías o Lavender le ha echado el ojo a Dirk?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Me temo que así es.** – Le confirmé – **Gracias a tu "creatividad" la chica quiere comprobar cómo es estar con alguien un poco menos patoso que Tony. ¿No podía ocurrírsete otro método para mantenerla alejada de él?  
- Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.** – Se encogió de hombros – **Al menos no es tan traumático como la verdad. –** Abrazó a Hermione que temblaba de ira. – **Tranquila, cariño… no volverá a ocurrir, te lo…  
- ¿Por qué no vais a poner la mesa y así hacéis algo útil?** – Propuso Lara antes de que Draco hiciese una promesa que no podría cumplir.

No hizo falta que Draco siguiese interpretando su papel, nadie diría que a Lavender le había ocurrido nada al verla charlando animadamente con Lameth durante la comida, por lo que la tarde fue mucho más tranquila. Hermione quiso ayudar a Draco, fingieron una discusión fabulosa en la que ella le recriminaba que fuese un tirano con sus amigos, diciendo no sé qué de unos elfos domésticos. Terminó la discusión con un gesto de su varita, de tal modo que la decoración quedó perfecta en un parpadeo. Los chicos quedaron encantados al ver esta interpretación de los dos, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo que quedó claro cuando vieron a Draco desvivirse porque ella le perdonase. Creí por un momento que no podría contener la risa al verlo tras Hermione como un alma en pena.

Curiosamente no se dieron cuenta de que en todo momento Hermione estaba acompañada o por Draco o por Isabel. Esos dos eran los que más se habían preocupado a raíz de la pérdida de control de Tony. Aunque faltaría un tiempo para que la ira de Julia desapareciese y volviésemos a verlo, Isabel sería incapaz de estar tranquila si Hermione no estaba con Draco y viceversa. Fue curioso ver cómo, por un fin común, habían olvidado su eterna batalla por la atención de la bruja. Pero ninguno de nosotros estaba totalmente tranquilo.

**- Luc… ¿Qué hacen tus sobrinas con Harry? –** Me preguntó Ginebra al ver cómo Cat y Felicia se turnaban para besar al joven bajo el muérdago a cada instante.  
**- Divertirse. –** Respondí distraído. **- ¿Te molesta?  
- No, no es eso. Es que, no sé. Me parece raro que él se porte así.** – Encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para besarme. **- ¿Tenemos que esperar a que sea una hora decente para irnos al cuarto? –** Susurró contra mi oído, lamiéndolo con esmero.  
**- Por supuesto que no.** – Sonreí cargándola sobre mi hombro, sus risas nos abrieron paso por la sala. **– Disculpadnos… pero tengo a una bruja lujuriosa que complacer.  
- ¡Lucian!** – Protestó la chica sin dejar de reírse a mi espalda.

**- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a la cama, Isa.** – Propuso Blaise mordiendo el hombro de Isabel, por lo que no vio la mirada que compartió con Draco.  
**- Por supuesto, Bombón. –** Le respondió ella con una sonrisa besándolo.

**- Nosotros también os abandonamos. –** Draco alzó en brazos a Hermione y abandonó el salón. **– Tengo que ganarme mi perdón, ¿verdad, cariño?  
- Creo que vas a tener que trabajar toda la noche.** – Le susurró al oído.  
**- Será todo un placer.**

**- Neville, tengo mucho sueño…** - Luna fingió un bostezo - **¿Subes conmigo?  
- Claro. –** El chico se ruborizó ligeramente al darse cuenta que todo el mundo sabría que no iban a dormir, precisamente.

**- Harry… -** Cat jugó con un dedo en su cuello – **¿Te apetece que subamos a no dormir?  
- Sí, Harry. –** Felicia lo besó, obteniendo así toda su atención. **– Vamos a divertirnos un poco.  
- Vais a seguir haciendo eso hasta que diga que sí, ¿verdad? –** Preguntó él, comenzaba a conocer a esas dos.  
**- Y cada vez será peor.** – Corroboró Cat lamiendo su cuello. **  
- Pues no se hable más. –** Levantándose como si tuviese un resorte – **Buenas noches. **

**- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?** – Preguntó Cho, extrañada al ver cómo la sala iba quedando vacía de una manera tan curiosa. **– Ron… Dime que no he visto cómo Harry Potter acaba de subir las escaleras con las dos sobrinas de Lucian haciéndole carantoñas.  
- Me temo que es lo que has visto, Cho.** – Respondió sonriente.  
**- Pero… ¿No irán a…? **– La chica era incapaz de terminar la frase.  
**- No te preocupes, Cho. –** Intentó tranquilizarla Marcia – **Mis hermanas le han cogido cariño a Harry, son muy cariñosas y siempre les gustan los mismos chicos por lo que sabrán tratarlo bien.  
- ¿Perdona? –** Cho la miraba con la mandíbula desencajada.  
**- Quiere decir que nunca discuten, lo tienen tan asumido que ya tienen una técnica propia para estas situaciones. –** Le explicó Dierdre.  
**- ¿Ron?** – Cho miró al pelirrojo en busca de una respuesta que comprendiese.  
**- Sí, Cho, van a hacer eso… los tres.** – La miró divertido por su expresión – **Todos se han ido por lo mismo… ¿O de verdad te creías que alguno iba a dormir de verdad?  
- ¿Neville y Luna también?** – La joven estaba asombrada.  
**- Me parece que sí, aunque reconozco que esos dos son una verdadera incógnita. –** Pensativo.  
**- No especules más, Ronald –** Me reí **– Luna me estuvo haciendo un par de consultas y creo que va a ponerlas en práctica.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Pero, Lara… -** Cho seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía - **¿Quiere decir que todo el mundo está practicando el sexo en esta casa?  
- Salvo los presentes, sí.** – Respondí divertida.  
**- No lo entiendo. ¿Es que ha puesto algo en la comida o qué? –** Parecía indignada y no lo comprendí.  
**- Cho, no hay nada en la comida.** – Intervino Lavender – **Es que están todos cachondos perdidos.** – Riéndose de la cara de espanto de la chica. **– Mujer, que no es para tanto.  
- De Draco y Blaise puedo esperármelo, pero de Neville y Harry… pensé que eran diferentes.  
- Lo siento, pero los dos son hombres.** – Le dijo divertida Dierdre. **– ¿Ronnie, no me digas que anoche fuiste un chico bueno?** – El rostro del aludido hizo juego con su pelo. **– Tendrías que haberte quedado conmigo. –** Riéndose.  
**- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –** Protestó Ennoia desde su sofá. **– Así no tendría que estar en deuda con ese bastardo.  
- La culpa es tuya, En.** – Se reía Lameth, tenía a Lavender sentada a su lado y no se le escapó la mirada anhelante de la chica. Me miró por un segundo y quedó todo dicho, se encargaría de sustituir placenteramente cualquier recuerdo de Tony. Si es que en el fondo es un samaritano. - **¿Lavender, te apetece que vayamos a charlar en un lugar más privado?** – Le susurró al oído. La chica me miró antes de contestar, era evidente que buscaba mi aprobación. Asentí con la mirada.  
**- Sí, me encantaría que me contases cosas de la Atlántida.** – Aceptó entusiasmada. – **Buenas noches.** – Cho la miró horrorizada al ver que Lameth rodeaba los hombros de su amiga.  
**- ¿Qué tipo de casa es esta?** – Protestó cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto de Lavender. **– Porque cualquiera diría que es una casa de citas con tanta gente haciéndolo…  
- ¡Deja ya de gimotear, Chang! –** Estalló Pansy. **- ¡A ver si te la cepillas de una vez, Comadreja! Estoy harta de escuchar sus estupideces una y otra vez.  
- ¡Oye, Pansy, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro! –** Protestó molesto.  
**- ¡Claro que sí! ¡La quejica de tu novia que me tiene frita!** – Continuó imprecándolo. – **Venga, Chang, si está que no puede aguantarse. A este paso se va a congelar de tanta ducha fría, si no fuese porque no es mi tipo ya me lo habría beneficiado yo. –** Miró a Dierdre – **A ti parece hacerte tilín el chico, haznos un favor a todos y desfógalo un poco.  
- Curiosa manera de expresarte, Pansy.** – Riéndome de la expresión de Ronald. **– No te hacía tan… directa.  
- Lo siento Lara, son muchos años con ese par.** – Se disculpó – **Es normal que se me haya pegado algo.** – Guiñándome un ojo.  
**- No pienso soportar esto mucho más. –** Cho se puso de pie y salió del salón. - **¿Vienes, Ronald, o prefieres quedarte con estas mujeres?** - Vio la indecisión del chico y prefirió aclararle las cosas. **– Yo me voy a dormir.** – Haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra, dejando claro que si él la seguía sería lo único que obtendría.  
**- Pues, la verdad… -** Ron la miró sentado en el sofá **– Yo no tengo ni pizca de sueño, creo que me quedaré con ellas un rato… -** Ella lo miró sin comprender. **– Buenas noches, Cho. Que tengas dulces sueños.**

La chica se fue a dormir con la cabeza muy alta y mirando a mis restantes sobrinas de reojo. Dierdre pronto le dijo a Ronald que se sentase con ella y compartiese su whisky. Ennoia dejó el libro y se fue, no sin darnos un beso de despedida. Dejó al joven un poco nervioso y colorado, pero ella no desea nada con él. Va a darle de comer a su mascota dientes de sable. Pansy nos miró a los restantes con curiosidad, supongo que era extraño ver cómo Marcia y yo hacíamos caso omiso a Ron y Dierdre, mientras nos dedicábamos a hablar acerca de su hija de nuevo. Alzó una ceja, sorprendida, al ver cómo Dierdre repetía su juego con el whisky, en esta ocasión, Ronald no se resistió, sino que incluso mantuvo por más tiempo el contacto con mi sobrina.

**- ¡Ronnie! –** Exclamó D. - **¿No vas a ser un niño bueno esta noche?** – Volviendo a besarlo, sin alcohol esta vez.  
**- ¿Sinceramente? –** Preguntó él con un curioso brillo en sus ojos - **¿Por qué voy a ser el único bueno de esta casa?** – Tiene toda la razón.  
**- Marcia, Pansy. ¿Me acompañáis a tomar un té a la cocina?** – Les propuse con un guiño que pasó inadvertido a los dos acaramelados del otro lado del sofá.

Curiosamente aquella noche, las tres estuvimos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Me dolió comprobar que mis sospechas acerca de Pansy eran acertadas. Marcia y yo la llevamos a su cama, incluso nos quedamos con ella, sin dejar de hablar de tantas cosas que, en las horas del día, serían demasiado dolorosas para ella.

_Pronto veréis más del castigo de Tony, os aseguro que no saldrá impune de su error, pero me apetecía un poco de tranquilidad para estos chavales, aunque el capítulo no está libre de conflictos aún así. _

_**Maria: **_

_Me alegra sobremanera saber que te ha gustado el anterior capítulo. El momento entre Draco y Tony, deja de manifiesto parte de la vileza de Tony, se aprovecha de los siglos de experiencia que tiene sobre Draco, de muchos trucos sucios, como el morderle (algo a lo que Draco no puede resistirse por completo, es uno de los mayores placeres para un vampiro, conste). No quería que fuese directamente un slash, sino un medio más para acercarnos a la complejidad de estos dos personajes y sus circunstancias. _

_Supongo que resulta curioso el ver que Draco siempre ha estado enamorado de Hermione, sobre todo cuando, al principio, se resistía a reconocérselo a sí mismo, se empecinaba en que estaba fingiendo esos sentimientos. Es normal que, durante esos veinte años, haya hablado de su anterior vida con su nueva familia, por eso para ellos no es anormal que esté con Hermione. Siempre digo que estos dos han nacido en el papel para estar juntos: los dos son inteligentes y saben utilizar sus poderes, además de complementarse perfectamente el uno al otro. Sólo hay que remontarse a lo que se dicen poco después de que Draco se revele a ella, él nunca dejó de considerarla una digna rival para él, alguien contra quien medirse tanto en la dialéctica como en la magia. _

_Al respecto de los monstruos del Abismo y la Divina Comedia. He de reconocer que no he leído a Dante (entono un mea culpa por no ser una fanática de los clásicos y me flagelo por mi falta de base literaria), pero a lo largo de los años, tras tantas partidas, estos monstruos anónimos en el juego de rol, han ido tomando una especie de huequito en mi corazón. Quizás son esa parte burlona y sádica que tengo, tenía que aparecer en algún momento._

_**Kelen:**_

_Hija mía, menuda panzada te has pegado en poco tiempo!!!! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te haya gustado el relato, espero no haberte defraudado y seguir manteniéndote en vilo. Un besazo enorme, cariño. _

_Sin más, me despido con la esperanza de que os haya gustado el capítulo, pronto tendréis la segunda parte, es decir, el punto de vista de Draco. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios para que sirvan de acicate a las musas y de ese modo continuar con la historia. _

_Un beso,  
Madie._


	21. Decoración II

_Hola!!!_

_El capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco, como es ya costumbre. No es muy largo, porque tampoco es que ocurra gran cosa, pero supongo que no está de más que aparezca esa fingida discusión, para que veáis cómo el "poderoso vampiro" se deja doblegar por la brujita. _

_Comentarios al final. ;)_

********************************************

Desperté a Hermione al saber que la casa empezaba a cobrar vida, no quería que se perdiese las divertidas conversaciones al lado de la mesa de la cocina, parecía que todos se levantaban con el pie izquierdo o les entraban remordimientos acerca de lo que habían hecho el día anterior. En cuanto estuvimos listos, bajamos para reunirnos con todos los demás. Ya escuchaba su conversación desde el dormitorio, estaban acribillando a Harry por haber sido el primero en caer en brazos de Cat y Felicia, lo que significaba que Lameth era el que había ganado la apuesta que había hecho con Ennoia. Pero no pude quedarme a tomar el café y meterme un poco con los chavales, Lucian nos reunió a todos en su despacho.

Cuando Lucian nos contó lo que había hecho Tony me puse furioso. Era evidente que todo había sido culpa mía. Había incitado a Anthony para luego rechazarlo, pero no pensé en ningún momento que buscaría solaz en los brazos de alguna de las chicas, se supone que han de estar seguras porque es la casa de Lucian, están bajo su protección. Pero Tony es una alimaña astuta y sabe reconocer perfectamente al más débil de un grupo, la más receptiva a sus atenciones y más inocente de todas. Si lo tuviese delante sé que lo destrozaría con mis manos, pero eso no serviría de nada, Tony es un adicto al dolor, a la desesperación de los demás y la suya propia. Tendría que contentarme con el castigo que Julia y Lucian le impartiesen.

Me extrañó que Luc me escogiese para modificar la memoria de Lavender, pero me imagino que lo ha hecho para que tenga algo que hacer y no pueda escuchar el resto de la conversación, es imposible estando Isabel allí. ¡Maldita Assamita! ¿Por qué ha de torturar a Hermione diciéndole la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido con Lavender? Sabe que no pienso dejarla sola nunca más, a partir de este momento, si no está conmigo tendrá que estar con ella. Sigo sin comprender por qué la consiente tanto, no creo que sea recomendable que Hermione tenga que saber todos y cada uno de nuestros secretos. Pero sé que tiene razón, Hermione ha sido aceptada por todos nosotros como una más, es justo que conozca la verdad. Aunque no por ello tiene que gustarme.

Mi trabajo con Lavender se limitó a borrar la peor parte y dejar la actuación de Tony como un problema con el alcohol. Lara y yo nos aseguramos de que tomase la poción de Lameth para que no tuviese secuelas a causa de la brutalidad de ese bastardo. Pero me di cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo más, Lavender no estaba en condiciones para reunirse todavía con el resto y por tanto me centré en mantenerlos tan atareados que no la echasen en falta.

Recuperé parte del despotismo y cinismo que había perdido a lo largo de estos veinte años, fue efectivo, todos empezaron a odiarme de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos. Es preferible que centren sus miradas y esfuerzos en mí y no en la joven, al menos, de ese modo obtiene el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse del pequeño trauma que le he dejado. Isabel fue de gran ayuda en todo el proceso, saber que Hermione estaba con ella me tranquilizaba y me permitía seguir organizando la decoración de la casa como si fuese el desembarco de Normandía. Me di cuenta que, en los escasos momentos en que se acercaban, dejaba de preocuparme por ellos y volvía mi atención a ella.

Hermione le había dicho a Lavender que mi actuación era una farsa, por eso me sentí liberado cuando pude volver a relajarme. El único inconveniente era que, después de haber sido un dictador durante toda la mañana, iba a resultar confuso si dejaba de torturarles sin una razón de peso. En cuanto empezó a reprocharme mi comportamiento, supe que lo hacía para darme esa excusa. Fue divertido discutir con ella, como en los viejos tiempos.

**- ¿Qué es eso de que has estado dando órdenes?** – Me recriminó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
**- Perdona, cariño, pero…  
- ¡Ni cariño, ni leches, Draco! –** Me gritó. **- ¡Pensé que habías cambiado algo en estos años! Pero se ve que las serpientes seguís igual por mucho que cambiéis de piel, ¿verdad? No podías resistirte a ponerte mandón con ellos, ¿no?  
- ¡No me toques las narices, Hermione! –** Protesté – **Reconozco que me pasé un poco, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto.  
- ¿Un poco? ¿Un poco? –** Levantándose de la mesa para gritarme. - **¡Draco Malfoy, has osado tratar a mis amigos como si fuesen elfos domésticos!  
- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? –** Levantándome también – **Sólo son una pandilla de magos sin importancia…  
- ¡Claro, lo siento, no todos son el gran Draco, que todo lo puede hacer!** – Colocando la silla y empezando a recoger la mesa. - **¡Perdone el señor por creer que existe un mundo aparte de él!  
- ¡Deja eso ahora mismo!** – Cogiéndole los platos de las manos – **¡Mi mujer no se va a rebajar a recoger la mesa!** – Me miraba furiosa aunque podía ver que le estaba costando no reírse de nuestra propia interpretación.  
**- ¡Perdona, guapito, pero yo no soy tu mujer!** – Dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero girándose en el último momento – **Es más, me parece que no soy nada tuyo a partir de ahora… así que vete cogiendo una manta porque duermes en el sofá esta noche… y las siguientes. –** Saliendo por la puerta.  
**- ¡No se te ocurra irte mientras estoy discutiendo contigo, maldita bruja!** – Saliendo en pos de ella. La encontré en el pasillo, doblada por la mitad de la risa contenida. **– Te has pasado con lo del sofá. –** Le susurré divertido – **Ahora voy a tener que rogarte como nunca he imaginado para que se crean que me has perdonado.** – Besándola antes de seguir con la farsa. **– Hermione, por favor… -** Ella se recompuso y volvió a entrar en el comedor. **– Hermione, escúchame… te lo ruego.** – Yendo tras ella e intentando acariciarla, pero ella me apartó la mano y se giró furiosa de nuevo.  
**- ¡No me toques! Me ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas de mí, Malfoy.** – Sentándose en su silla, para que pudiese arrodillarme ante ella.  
**- Hermione, por favor, acepta mis disculpas… te juro que no volverá a repetirse –** Tomando su mano, ella mirándome con altivez. **– Por favor, me dejé llevar por las fechas…** - besando su mano **– Te lo ruego, cariño… -** dejando caer otro beso – **Son las primeras navidades decentes en veinte años… por favor, discúlpame por haberme dejado llevar de este modo tan vergonzoso…  
- Draco, no sé si creerte.** – Comenzando a ablandarse, pero no mucho, para que no se diesen cuenta de que todo esto no era más que una maniobra de distracción.  
**- Hermione, no me hagas esto… por favor…** - Hace años esto sería impensable en mí – **Te suplico que me perdones. –** Ella me miró realmente sorprendida.  
**- Está bien, te perdono…** - Dijo al fin. **– Pero no seguiremos adornando nada más, yo me encargo de lo que falta, ¿de acuerdo?** – Enarcando una ceja.  
**- Lo que tú digas, Hermione. –** Susurré contra sus labios antes de besarla.

La discusión permitió que no resultase extraño que mi actitud cambiase tan radicalmente y no sospechasen que había sido una distracción sobre algo mucho más importante. Hermione terminó la decoración, como había dicho, con un mero gesto de varita. El resto de la tarde nos volvimos a encerrar en la sala de música, pues había descubierto que le encantaba escucharme tocar el piano. Le sorprendió que pudiese tocar todos los instrumentos de la sala, pero es que veinte años te dan mucho tiempo para practicar.

Por la noche, en cuanto pudimos, nos escapamos de la sobremesa en el salón. Nuestra "reconciliación" fue fabulosa, por supuesto.

*************************************

_María: _

_Antes de nada respondo a tu pregunta. Fida'i es un término para decir "hermana", lo utilizan los Assamitas entre sí, Hashashiyyin es una manera de decir "asesino", es lo que son los Assamitas. _

_Me alegra conseguir que os gusten tanto los personajes, es normal que Hermione haya madurado un poco al estar rodeada de esos dos, piensa que son parte importante de su vida desde casi principios de curso. _

_BB:_

_Sí, se nota tu ansiedad. Espero no defraudarte en el futuro. _

_Kelen:_

_¡¡¡Menuda panzada te has metido, hija!!! Te lo has leído en pocos días de un golpe, cuanto me alegra ver que te ha gustado._

_No tengo aún decidido si aparecerán de nuevo los gemelos o los señores Weasley, le estoy dando vueltas a varias posibilidades, pero aún os queda un poco. _

_Y eso es todo por hoy, sé que no es mucho, que ha quedado muy cortito, pero es que he estado un poco acatarrada y como que era un poco difícil escribir entre estornudos, jeje. _

_Un besazo,  
Madie._


	22. Nochebuena

_Un nuevo capítulo ha salido de mi atribulada cabeza, pensé en dividir la noche buena de la navidad, más que nada porque ocurrirán muchas cosas en cada uno de los días, cada una diferente y complicada en sí misma. Supongo que mi mente ha considerado más apropiado el dosificarlo que soltarlo todo en un solo capítulo. Eso significa que por lo menos serán cuatro capítulos (contando este) lo que duren las dos fiestas. No me matéis mucho, por favor. _

----------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana no me extrañó que Lameth fuese el primero en levantarse, cuando llegué a la cocina, me lo encontré preparando el desayuno mientras canturreaba una antigua canción. Tenemos que reconocer que la visita de estos chavales ha sido como volver a ser humano, salvo por algunas excepciones. Pero el mejor parado es Lameth, sé que echaba de menos poder hablar de magia y pociones con Draco, al viejo mago le encanta recordar los tiempos en que era humano y un gran mago en su tierra natal, ya desaparecida.

**- ¿Qué tal Lavender? –** Le pregunté, preocupado por la chica.  
**- Durmiendo como un ángel.** – Acercándose para compartir un café conmigo. – **Es una pena lo de Tony… -** Se lamentó - **¿Cuándo crees que lo soltará Julia?  
- Me acercaré a su casa dentro de un rato… -** Tomando un cigarrillo – **Pienso tomar el relevo, no es justo que Julia se quede sin fiestas.** – Sonriendo malicioso.  
**- ¡Hay que ver lo que disfrutáis con las torturas! –** Negó con la cabeza.  
**- Sobre todo porque para torturar a Tony hay que ser creativo. ¿Cómo torturas a un hombre que disfruta tanto padeciendo? Es un verdadero reto.  
- ¡Buenos días! –** Apareció Ginebra. **- ¿No me digas que soy la primera en bajar a desayunar? –** Sorprendida.  
**- Anoche nos fuimos temprano a la cama y tú te dormiste pronto.** – Le expliqué antes de besarla con fruición. – **Puede que los demás tarden un poco en aparecer.** – Acercándole un café y una copa que Lameth ya tenía preparada. **– Hoy necesito que ayudes a Lara a ser una buena anfitriona, cariño. –** Besando su frente. **– Tengo que salir para ocuparme de unas cosas.**

Me encontré con Draco cuando salía de mi cuarto, no le dije nada acerca del castigo de Tony y le disuadí para que se quedase y ayudase a Lara con sus invitados. Pronto se despertarían y no quería que se aburriesen. Cogí uno de los coches y me acerqué a la casa que Anthony y Julia tenían en la City. Julia ya me estaba esperando ansiosa en la puerta. No me sorprendió el no encontrarme con Tony, probablemente lo tenía encerrado en el Velo, sufriendo con lo que, todas las almas inocentes que había arrebatado a lo largo de los siglos, le estaban haciendo pasar.

**- Veo que te has empleado a fondo.** – Le reconocí al ver los cuerpos dormidos de tres niños en el salón. – **De seguro que lo ha pasado mal viéndolos sin poder tocarlos.  
- Estoy deseando sacarlo de ahí, Lucian.** – Me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
**- Lo sé, Jules.** – Me sonreí – **Sólo necesito que me hagas un favorcito.**

Le expliqué mis intenciones para torturar por mi parte a Tony. Estaba claro que tenía que llevármelo al Abismo, para que no escapase y me estropease la diversión, pero no por ello dejaría de ver lo que yo querría que viese.

---------------------------------

Dejé dormir a Marcia y Pansy, nos habíamos acostado tarde y ellas necesitarían descansar mucho más de lo que lo necesitaré yo. Lucian ya está cogiendo el coche para ir con Julia y yo he de comenzar a preparar la casa para esta noche. Me uní a Lameth y Ginebra, tras darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. En breve, la cocina estuvo bullendo de actividad con los chicos desayunando por todas partes. La única que parecía fuera de lugar era Cho, se tomaba su cacao con una mueca de disgusto por las conversaciones que había a su alrededor.

**- A ver, chicas… -** Zabini miraba con picardía a Cat y Felicia. **– Tengo que preguntároslo porque no aguanto más. ¿Qué tal se porta Potter en la cama?  
- ¡Blaise!** – Protestó Draco - **¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso delante de Isabel? La pobre se llevará un disgusto si descubre que prefieres a los chicos.  
- No me importa compartirte en un trío, Blaise.** – Repuso Isabel tomando un sorbo del café de Hermione. **– Aunque podéis iros tú y Draco y dejarnos a Hermione y a mí, ¿verdad, cariño?** – Besando el hombro de la bruja.  
**- A mí no me metáis en vuestros líos.** – Se desentendió Hermione tomando la tostada que le había preparado Draco. **– Gracias, cariño.** – Dándole un beso para agradecérselo.  
**- No les hagáis caso. –** Blaise volvió a la zaga **– A ver… es curiosidad mal sana y ganas de meterme con él, porque no me puedo creer que San Potter esté con dos mujeres tan hermosas y haga otra cosa que leerles cuentos.  
- Métete en tus asuntos, Zabini. –** Protestó el chico, disfrutando de las atenciones de mis sobrinas.  
**- ¿No sabéis hablar de otra cosa durante el desayuno? –** Preguntó Luna. **– Parece mentira, pero creo que me estoy empezando a saturar.  
- Tranquila, querida. –** Le dije mientras reponía la cafetera. **– Creo que tiene que ver con la esencia de los habitantes de la casa, somos lujuriosos, libertinos y lascivos… parece que la casa ha terminado por conseguir que todos los que entran en ella se contagien.** – Riéndome.

Poco después aparecieron Ron y Dierdre. En esta ocasión le tocó a él ponerse rojo como un tomate al recibir las pullas de sus compañeros, sobre todo de Blaise y Draco. Pronto encontraron algo en lo que divertirse. Lavender volvió a pedirle a Julia que le enseñase algún ejercicio para mantener la línea y se fueron todas las chicas al jardín. Pronto las siguieron los chicos con Lameth para explicarle cómo se jugaba al Quidditch, después de convencer a Draco para que les consiguiese lo necesario para la demostración. Por eso cuando Julia llegó a la casa, envié a Draco a que le abriese la puerta. No quería que se estropease el momento tranquilo que estábamos viviendo, aunque se estuviese acercando el punto álgido de mi venganza sobre Anthony.

---------------------------------

**- Hola, Julia.** - Franqueándole el paso. **- ¿Has venido sola?  
- Es que ya he terminado de... castigar a Tony.-** Respondió Julia pasando muy cerca de Draco **- Ahora le toca a otros...-** Le explicó cuando él cogió su abrigo y lo dejó en el armario, con todos los demás.  
**- Supongo que por eso Lucian estaba tan sonriente esta mañana.** – Sonriéndose a su vez. **- ¿Qué le hiciste? –** Preguntó con curiosidad mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
**- Oh, nada del... otro mundo...-** sonriendo con picardía - **Sólo digamos que le he llevado a un lugar que no le gusta...-** Relamiéndose al ver cómo el muchacho buscaba algo en los armarios de la cocina.  
**- ¡Lástima! –** Suspiró el joven, sin percatarse aún que la distancia entre ellos se reducía considerablemente. **- ¿Quieres tomar un té, Julia?** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Me encantaría, Draco.-** Acercándose aún más al muchacho - **Permíteme que te ayude...-** estirando el brazo para coger la tetera de su mano.  
**- Por favor, Julia.** – Acariciando su nariz con un dedo. **– Yo me encargo del té. ¿Y si escoges tú las pastas? –** Girándose para llenar la tetera de agua.  
**- Por supuesto...-** cogiendo las primeras que encontró y poniéndolas sobre una pequeña bandeja **- Aunque si me dejaras a mí... ese té ya estaría listo para...-** poniendo una pasta entre sus labios **-... tomar.-** mordiéndola.  
**- ¡Julia! –** Mirándola divertido – **Te recuerdo que es a ti a la que le gusta el té hecho con calma.** – Se encogió de hombros y le dio la tetera. **– Toma. –** Mirándola con dulzura. **- ¿Ha sido muy duro para ti?** – Le preguntó en un susurro, para no sonar brusco.  
**- No tanto como lo ha sido para él.-** Posando sobre la isleta una humeante y silbante tetera - **Ruego perdones mi impaciencia, culpa de Tony...-** acercando una pasta a los labios del joven **- ¿No quieres probarlas?  
- Gracias, Jules.** – Acariciando su mano al cogerla y besando sus dedos cariñosamente. **– Creo que jamás os comprenderé, por muchos siglos que viva…  
- Somos complicados por naturaleza...-** mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - **No es agradable tener que castigarlo para mí...-** con un tono claramente sincero **-... y dejarlo allí, cuando yo ahora estoy...-** emitiendo un débil suspiro  
**- Vamos, Jules, ven aquí.** – Le dijo en tono cariñoso mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a él para abrazarla. **– Supongo que es difícil, pero es necesario. –** Besando su mejilla.  
**- Ya lo sé, pequeño...-** estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello - **Lo que hizo...-** aspirando el dulce aroma de la inocencia de Draco **-... es imperdonable.-** Susurró muy cerca de su oído - **Su castigo...-** bajando las manos por la espalda del joven **-... mi castigo...  
- ¿Julia…? -** Alejándose para mirarla a los ojos con las cejas enarcadas. - **¡No!** – Alejándola de él al darse cuenta de las argucias de la Giovanni.  
**- Oh, vamos, Draco...-** replicó Julia arrinconándolo contra la encimera - **No me dirás que nunca...-** aproximándose a sus labios **-... se te ha pasado por la mente...-** rozándolos levemente con los suyos **- ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí...-** casi en susurros **-... el tener que torturar a mi esposo? Y sentir tu aroma...-** entrecerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba su aliento **-... llamándome...-** pasando su lengua por los labios de Draco.  
**- Julia… -** Susurró y cayó ante la tentación de esa lengua suave y dulce que le recorría, besándola con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo. **– No… -** Se repuso al fin, alejándose el poco espacio que le quedaba. – **Le prometí a Hermione que estaría sólo con ella, Julia. No me hagas romper una promesa, por favor.  
- Draco... cariño...-** pasándose sensualmente la lengua por los labios **- Tú y yo sabemos que toda promesa...-** pegando su cuerpo más al de él, impidiéndole escapar **-... tiene sus trampas...-** mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.  
**- ¿Pero qué he hecho yo para que vosotros dos tengáis esta fijación conmigo?** – Suspiró a su pesar y sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Julia, probablemente con la intención de alejarla. **- ¿Por qué no has escogido a otro para saciarte?** – Hundiendo el rostro en su hombro y aspirando el aroma de lujuria que siempre la acompañaba. **– No creo que a las chicas les importe si tomas a Potter un rato.** – Recuperando parte del control y alejando a Julia para dar un paso vacilante. – **Ahora mismo te llevo con él.** – Tomando la mano de Julia y sacándola de la cocina.  
**- Harry no resulta tan tentador como tú...** - afirmó arrastrándolo a su cuarto del sótano - **El aroma que despides es fascinador... -** la puerta se cerró sola tras ellos **- Sé que lo deseas, pequeño... puedo sentirlo en todo tu cuerpo...-** deslizando sus manos a la cintura del muchacho **-...siento tu sangre...-** mordiendo el labio inferior de Draco **-... tanto tiempo esperando y ahora te tengo aquí... junto a mí... No me digas que nunca te has sentido tentado, Draco...  
- No me hagas esto… -** besándola a su pesar y saboreando los labios del pecado. **– No me hundas más…** - No será capaz de resistir por más tiempo las artimañas de Julia. **– Mi novia está encima de nosotros… Julia… -** Volviendo a besarla – **Te lo pido por favor, déjame ir…  
- No estoy haciendo nada...-** desabrochando los botones de su camisa **-... que tú no desees...-** empujándolo hacia la cama **- Tu novia arriba... y mi esposo en algún lugar...-** sentándose a horcajadas sobre él **-...observándolo todo...-** inclinándose para devorar su boca **-...el castigo perfecto…**

Julia sabe perfectamente que, tanto Tony como yo, hemos observado su seducción a mi chiquillo, reconozco que es maravilloso ver a una esposa siendo tan entusiasta al torturar a su marido. Es probable que Hermione no diga nada si sabe que Draco sólo ha servido a una buena causa, la de hacer que Anthony se retuerza entre las garras de los monstruos del Abismo. El segundo lugar en el que no tiene poder alguno, viendo, oliendo y escuchando sólo lo que yo le permito. De nada le sirve forcejear con estos seres, totalmente inmunes a su fuerza, está condenado a ver cómo su esposa obtiene lo que él más desea, la manera en que, con cada beso y caricia, arrebata parte de la inocencia de Draco, de su alma.

Veo que Draco no es tan ingenuo como parece en ocasiones, en cuanto ha terminado con Julia se ha dado cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría, a veces creo que se aferraba a la poca inocencia que le quedaba para sentirse más humano. Me hace gracia que piense que ahora, por el mero hecho de haber sido convertido en vampiro, ha dejado de ser humano, pues en realidad mantiene toda su humanidad, todo lo que le hace ser él mismo, incluso es más visceral que los propios humanos, necesita disponer de un alto grado de control para no abandonarse a las debilidades de su condición. La deja en su cuarto y se da una ducha para borrar todo rastro evidente de Julia en su cuerpo, antes de salir al jardín y tomar a Hermione en brazos para llevársela hasta su dormitorio dando varios saltos por las terrazas. A veces me maravillo de lo olvidadizo que es cuando está con esta muchacha, pero lo disculpo porque ella ha nublado su sentido de la corrección.

---------------------------------

Ese día el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que parecía pues, tras el comportamiento de Draco, muchos volvieron a la tranquilidad de sus dormitorios, mientras Lameth, Ennoia y yo nos dedicábamos a preparar la cena de esa noche. Tendríamos dos invitados muy especiales y no queríamos que se fuesen defraudados de nuestras artes culinarias. Julia se nos unió con las preparaciones, más hermosa que nunca ya que estaba más tranquila al ser Lucian quien se encargaba de ajusticiar a su marido, por lo que se permitió relajarse con nosotros en la cocina. Ella, Lavender y Cho se entregaron a la tarea de colocar los regalos en el árbol y poner la mesa, mientras Marcia y Pansy hablaban tranquilamente en mi despacho de todo lo que había quedado por decir la noche anterior.

Cuando la hora se acercaba Draco y Hermione salieron de la habitación y bajaron con los que nos habíamos quedado trabajando, de inmediato Isabel y Blaise salieron también. Estaba claro que Isa estaba ligeramente intranquila, no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse cuando Lucian volviese con Tony. Pero sé que no va a repetirse el incidente, al True Brujah no le quedan víctimas, salvo Cho, pero esa está custodiada por la propia Julia, con lo que podremos estar tranquilos.

Lucian y Tony llegaron a las siete, al celta se le veía que estaba incómodo y magullado. Se sentaron en el salón, donde ya estaban casi todos los demás, esperando por nuestros invitados. Lavender pasó de largo o pareció no enterarse de su presencia cuando corrió a reunirse con Lameth que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, en su butaca habitual. Nuestros invitados llegaron puntuales, a las ocho de la tarde. Lucian y yo nos levantamos para ejercer de anfitriones, los chicos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver entrar en el salón a su director y su profesor de pociones.

**- Buenas noches, chicos.** – Los saludó Dumbledore.

Las inmediatas reacciones fueron, cuanto menos, curiosas. Draco se levantó para saludarlos como correspondía, igual que Hermione. Harry y Ron se envararon en el sofá y apartaron a mis sobrinas con toda la delicadeza y discreción que pudieron, Lavender se acurrucó contra Lameth, Pansy saludó con la mano y un guiño al Profesor Snape, igual que Blaise, que no iba a apartar a Isabel de su regazo por nada del mundo.

**- Es un placer verle, Profesor Dumbledore.** – Saludó Hermione. **- ¿Cómo es que no cena en Hogwarts?  
- No podía rechazar una invitación como esta, mucha gente se cree que, como soy director de un colegio, tengo que estar siempre encerrado en mi despacho.** – Le explicó risueño. **– Pero veo que esta noche me sentiré como si no hubiese abandonado el castillo. –** Recorriendo el salón y las caras de los chicos.  
**- ¡Profesor! –** Exclamó Neville al bajar las escaleras de la mano con Luna **- ¿Ocurre algo?  
- Tranquilo, señor Longbottom.** – Se sonrió el director. **– Sólo hemos venido a cenar con ustedes.**

Les presenté los rostros desconocidos a los profesores, mientras Lucian guardaba sus túnicas de viaje. Resultaba divertido ver a los chicos tan nerviosos con sus profesores, me extrañaron las miradas que Snape le lanzaba a Blaise y Pansy, aunque casi atraviesa a Ron y Harry cuando los vio con mis sobrinas. Un personaje curioso y extraño, demasiadas tribulaciones en su mente. Se sentía incómodo por estar rodeado de vampiros, pero no por ello dejaba de imponer su autoridad adusta sobre los chavales. Me gustó el modo en que Lameth le descolocó.

**- ¿Snape? –** Preguntó cuando se lo presentó Hermione, pues Draco había bajado a la cocina, por orden mía, para subir una bandeja de aperitivos. - **¿Es el profesor de pociones del que me hablaste el primer día?  
- Sí, Dirk. –** Reconoció la chica.  
**- Debe de estar orgulloso de esta muchachita, Profesor.** – Se levantó en toda su estatura para estrecharle la mano. **– Jamás he oído hablar a nadie con tanta pasión de las pociones, sepa que yo mismo, en mi juventud… -** y lo dice el que aparenta menos años de todos nosotros - **…las pociones también eran mi parte favorita de la magia. Me he permitido darles unos pocos consejos a los chicos, espero que no se ofenda.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir? –** Preguntó sin comprender.  
**- Bueno, algunas cosas han cambiado desde que yo me dedicaba a esto más a menudo…** - Monopolizó al pobre profesor con una perorata acerca de lo difícil que es encontrar ciertos ingredientes y el uso de los aparatos modernos para acelerar el proceso de elaboración. Aunque no dejó de elogiar una y otra vez los extensos conocimientos de Draco y Hermione.

Exactamente una hora más tarde, servimos la cena con ayuda de Draco. Las conversaciones iniciadas en la sala continuaron de manera fluida. No se le escapó a Dumbledore que había un ambiente distendido entre los alumnos de casas tan dispares como eran Gryffindor y Slytherin, Pansy y Ronald no dejaban de lanzarse pullas, pero se notaba que ninguno de los dos se esmeraba, Blaise y Harry seguían en su línea desde el desayuno, aunque ahora lo hacían con un poco de discreción a causa de la presencia de los dos profesores.

En el tiempo que Lameth dejaba tranquilo a Snape, para prestarle atención a Lavender, el profesor de pociones no perdió oportunidad de observar las distintas relaciones que se adivinaban con el comportamiento de los comensales. Se dio cuenta de que mis sobrinas más jóvenes estaban extasiadas con Harry, prestándole toda su atención; lo relajados que estaban Neville y Luna en su rincón particular de la mesa, lo eufórica que estaba Lavender con la ternura de Lameth, riéndose con cada tontería que le susurraba el atlante al oído.

**- ¿Me dirá el secreto, Lucian?** – Me preguntó Dumbledore cuando volvíamos al salón para tomar una copa tras la abundante cena. – **Porque veo que aquí reina una tranquilidad que no he visto en el comedor de Hogwarts  
- No existe ningún secreto, Profesor. –** Reconocí – **Los chicos están relajados por las vacaciones, no hay ninguna figura de autoridad que les imponga reglas o restricciones, son libres para hacer lo que quieran.** – Mirándole divertido. **– Me temo que mi apertura de mente va a darle algunos inconvenientes cuando vuelvan a la disciplina del colegio.  
- Sí, también me he dado cuenta de eso.** – Observando cómo Cat y Feli repetían el ritual de besar a Harry bajo el muérdago. – **Pero supongo que no puedo decir nada de lo que hagan fuera de mi terreno.** – Guiñándome un ojo en actitud cómplice.  
**- Profesor Dumbledore.** – Se nos acercó Chang. **– Perdone que los moleste, pero… -** mirándome nerviosa.  
**- No pasa nada, Cho, puedes hablar con libertad y lo sabes.** – La tranquilicé, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, igual que Dumbledore.  
**- Me preguntaba si sería posible que volviese con ustedes al castillo.** – Me miró con un gesto de disculpa. **– No quiero sonar desagradecida, señor Deveraux, usted ha sido muy amable por invitarme a su casa y reconozco que…  
- Tranquila, Cho. Lo comprendo perfectamente, es más, si el profesor no pudiese llevarte, te aseguro que mañana disfrutarás de la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts. –** Le sonreí.  
**- No se preocupe, señorita Chang.** – La tranquilizó Dumbledore. **– Será un placer llevarla de vuelta al colegio.  
- Lara llevará tus cosas, así no tienes que cargar con el baúl.** – Me dirigí a Dumbledore para poder organizarlo correctamente. - **¿Dónde está localizada la sala común de Ravenclaw?  
- En la torre del ala oeste del castillo. Aunque no sé si…** - Se sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir – **Ruego me disculpe, me olvidaba con quién estaba hablando.  
- No se preocupe, es habitual.** – Me reí y volví a dirigirme a Cho. **– Ve a guardar tus cosas, pequeña, te aseguro que no me siento ofendido por tu pronta marcha, sé que no te sientes del todo cómoda con el ambiente de la casa y lo comprendo perfectamente. –** La chica se fue corriendo a su cuarto para recogerlo todo. **– La pobre es un poco mojigata y no comprende que aquí, eso es un inconveniente. –** Expliqué al profesor. Nadie pudo darse cuenta de que le indicaba a Julia que fuese con ella para ayudarle a recoger y que aprovechase para borrar todo recuerdo relacionado con nuestra condición de su mente.

Los profesores nos acompañaron hasta bien entrada la noche. La mayoría se había ido a dormir temprano, incluidos Tony y Julia, que se retiraron a su habitación a pesar de que a Julia le gustaría quedarse, pero tenía que resarcirse de todo el tiempo perdido en torturar a su marido. Curiosamente quedábamos sólo Cho, Isabel y Blaise, Draco y Hermione, los profesores, Ginebra y yo. Aunque la joven cabeceaba en mi regazo, como casi todos los días durante las vacaciones.

**- Supongo que ahora entiendo a qué se refería con la manga ancha, Lucian.** – Se sonrió el director. **– Me temo que no van a tener tanta libertad en el castillo.** – Miró a Blaise y Draco **– Aunque creo que algunos se las arreglan solitos para agenciarse esa libertad, ¿no es cierto, caballeros?  
- Lo siento, profesor.** – Se disculpó Blaise con una sonrisa – **Soy débil y ella es mi perdición.  
- No se preocupe, Zabini, podemos encontrarle una cura rápidamente. –** Lo amenazó Snape.  
**- No será necesario, profesor, estoy muy contento con mi debilidad, tal como está.  
- Vamos, Severus, no te metas con el chico.** – Replicó Draco. **– Sólo Hermione está más segura que Blaise en esta casa o en el castillo, no hace falta que le hagas nada.  
- Cuida tu lengua, Draco. Te recuerdo que soy tu profesor…** - Le reprendió.  
**- Mi lengua ha sido respetuosa, Severus… - **Tensándose.**  
- Draco… -** Hermione lo interrumpió y le hizo reposar la espalda en el sofá **– Es Navidad, deja de discutir… luego comprobamos la respetuosidad de tu lengua tú y yo. –** Le susurró al oído.

Los profesores se fueron con la joven Chang entre ellos, como le había dicho, su baúl la esperaba ya en su sala común. Supongo que a Dumbledore le pareció divertido que le preguntase la situación de la sala. No en vano conozco ese castillo a la perfección, cada rincón, sala y dormitorio. Cuando eres el señor de todas las sombras, no importa cuan mágico o protegido sea el lugar, siempre quedará una sombra desde la cual ver lo que ocurre.

----------------------------------------------------

_Ya habéis visto el castigo que ha tenido Tony, supongo que no era lo que os esperabais, sin embargo, es bastante efectivo._

_Ahora me pondré con los reviews no firmados. _

_**María**__: Tranquila, cielo, es un placer responder a tus dudas. _

_**Kelen**__: Sí, mi vida, soy sádica, cruel y perversa. La discusión es corta, pero más que suficiente. Jejeje. Tampoco van a estar gritándose durante toda la tarde, ¿no?_

_**Simon Fuchi Notori**__: ¡Cuánto me alegro de encontrar otra rolera! Yo siempre he sido más de Edad Oscura. Mi clan fetiche siempre ha sido el Lasombra, por lo que no debería sorprenderte que describa cada uno de los puntos de la Obtenebración a lo largo del relato, son muchos años jugando y dirigiendo partidas por lo que ya me los conozco de memoria. Jejeje._

_Lo que me pides es un poco complejo de introducir, verás, una vez castigado, Tony va a intentar portarse bien, ten en cuenta que también le ha cogido cariño a Herms y creo que te olvidas de que la bruja tiene a una Assamita pegada al culo en cuanto no está con Draco. Lo que sí podrás ver son algunos momentillos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. (Es que Tony le tiene mucho aprecio a su cabeza donde está, ¿sabes?)_

_Y con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo en el que nos encontraremos con el punto de vista de Draco en todo este berenjenal en que le han metido al pobre. _

_Besotes a todos (los que escriben reviews, los que leen entre las sombras, los que echan un vistacillo de vez en cuando, los que añaden la historia a las alertas o favoritos… a todos)_

_Madie. _

_PS: Comentarios y sugerencias en el botón de reviews. _


	23. Nochebuena II

_Un capitulito más. Ahora disfrutaremos de la Nochebuena desde el punto de vista de Draco. Así veréis porqué termina cayendo en brazos de Julia y la reacción de Hermione. Quedarán algunas incógnitas sin resolver y puede que me odiéis por lo que leáis, pero… quien avisa no es traidor._

-----------------------------------------------

La mañana se presentaba tranquila. Cuando las chicas se fueron con Isa al jardín, me dejé convencer por los chicos para traer las escobas y unas pelotas de Quidditch. Fue divertido volver a jugar, aunque fuese a baja altura a causa de los vecinos. Sin embargo, Lameth y yo los dejamos asombrados por la rapidez con la que nos lanzábamos el quaffle. Ni siquiera Harry, con su vista entrenada de buscador, podía ver la enorme pelota roja.

Cuando llegó Julia temí que el castigo de Anthony hubiese terminado demasiado pronto, pero ella me tranquilizó, Lucian no iba a perder su oportunidad de hacerle pagar sus ofensas. Tony debería saber que no es bueno acostarte con las doncellas del dominio de un señor de la guerra. En un principio me apené por Jules, la pobre había estado durante todo este tiempo encerrada con Tony en su casa, teniendo que castigarlo por responder a su naturaleza. Sentí incluso compasión hacia ella, parecía tan desvalida con su mirada perdida.

No podía imaginar que todo aquello no era más que una de sus interpretaciones, y no una de las mejores, pues pronto dejó caer la máscara. Vi en sus ojos el deseo cuando interrumpí el abrazo que le estaba dando en la cocina, el mismo lugar en que Tony había llevado a cabo idéntico juego con Lavender. Me enfadé conmigo mismo por haber caído en su trampa y no fui lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de ella. Me arrinconó contra los armarios, tentándome de un modo exquisito, dejando que emanase de ella ese perfume fascinante e invitador mientras jugaba con mis labios. Por un instante me dejé llevar por esa voz aterciopelada, la besé. Su sabor era tan delicioso como una fruta prohibida, sus brazos se enroscaban a mi alrededor como serpientes embaucadoras.

Recuperé una vez más mi dominio sobre mí mismo y la rechacé. Mentí… me mentí a mí mismo y a ella, diciéndole que había prometido a Hermione que sólo estaría con ella. ¡Cómo me arrepentía en ese trance de que no fuese cierto! Pues la verdadera promesa me ataría todavía más a la bruja y me daría fuerzas para resistir los intentos de Julia por hacerme caer en sus brazos. Volvió a cortarme el paso y su aroma atrayente me impidió moverme. Con mis manos en sus caderas, resistí el impulso de acercarla a mí, tomarla sobre la misma mesa en que su marido cometió su crimen. Mi mente intentaba luchar contra todas las imágenes que se vertían en ella, pero sólo conseguí idear un burdo plan: Ofrecerle otra víctima, una que no fuese yo. En ese momento sólo pude pensar en uno que pudiese llegar a satisfacerle, Potter. Sigue siendo un chico joven e inocente, ella podría enseñarle cientos de cosas escandalosas, todas las que quisiese, aunque lo drenase por completo. No me importaba darle lo que fuese con tal de que me dejase marchar.

Pero no es tan fácil eludirla, en cuanto salimos de la cocina, en lugar de subir las escaleras me arrastró hasta su habitación. El único dormitorio al que no había entrado jamás y el más alejado de la casa. Sentí la opresora sensación de adentrarme una vez más en la cueva del dragón y la única que podía salvarme estaba a pocos metros sobre mí, en el jardín. Buena muestra de lo ansiosa que se encontraba Julia era que había dejado de ocultar su magia. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para que no pudiese resistirme mucho más, pues su piel exudaba magia por cada poro, atrayéndome a ella, tirando de la bestia dentro de mí, haciéndome imposible el domarla. Mi último recurso fue el más burdo de todos, rogar por mi libertad. Pero su negro corazón no iba a darme esa salida.

**- No estoy haciendo nada...-** desabrochando los botones de mi camisa con la velocidad de la anticipación **-... que tú no desees...-** empujándome hacia la cama, sabiéndome perdido por completo - **Tu novia arriba... y mi esposo en algún lugar...-** sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, sonriendo al sentir mis manos subir por sus piernas **-...observándolo todo...-** inclinándose para devorar mi boca que ahora también sube para buscarla **-...el castigo perfecto…**

Ya no pude detenerla o frenarme. Me rendí ante sus besos y labios, sus uñas que me arañaban y me hacían sentir algo más que ligeras caricias, sus colmillos atravesando mis labios, saboreando mi sangre una vez más. Danzamos sobre la cama, no como amantes sino como bestias, pues ella no deseaba que me contuviese como siempre he de hacer con Hermione, sino que podía dejar salir mi fuerza. Quería que dejase salir absolutamente todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiera ofrecerle. Luchamos por ser el primero en arrancarle al otro un jadeo de placer, fui el primero en obtenerlo al morder su cuello y dejar manar su sangre cargada de magia hacia mi garganta. Acarició mi cabello antes de tirar de mí para apartarme y tomar de mis labios lo que acababa de robarle, su mandíbula se movió contra la mía, voraz y exigente, sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío.

La ira reinante en mi interior, invocó a los zarcillos que se enroscaron en sus brazos para alejarlos de mí, impidiéndole tocarme y haciéndola estremecer por la sensación de la oscuridad contra su piel. Mas no por haber conquistado mi libertad iba a huir, no aún, no en aquel momento. Había despertado en mí lo que tanto he de ocultar, aquello que está enterrado en lo más profundo de mi mente. No se asustó de mi dureza o brutalidad para con ella, sino que la recibió con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro, exigiéndola incluso. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente acostumbrado al maltrato y no se iba a romper entre mis manos, su sangre es infinitamente más deliciosa que la de un mago cualquiera… que la de Hermione incluso.

Pero, en cuanto mi sed, tanto de sangre como de violencia, es saciada, las sombras desaparecen, soltándola sobre la cama. Me aparté de ella, mirándola con algo que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo, la indefensión o siquiera el deseo. Julia se levantó con una sonrisa de la cama y se acercó a mí, no huí esta vez, sino que la observé de un modo diferente. Lo había hecho a propósito, este era el castigo de Tony, probablemente contando con la aprobación de mi maldito sire. Enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarme, su pierna subió por la mía, no se había cansado pues no es humana. Yo tampoco, pero no quería nada más de ella. Ya no era tan tentadora, ni yo tan inocente. Acababa de encargarse de ello con sus artes, me había dejado hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Me había llevado al límite.

La alejé de mí con fuerza, haciendo que volviese a caer en la cama, ya no deseaba nada más de ella. Salí de esa habitación y me fui al baño más cercano para ducharme y borrar todo rastro de sus manos o su aroma de mi cuerpo, al salir sólo me puse el pantalón pues no quiero tener que ponerme esas ropas que apestan con su esencia. Salí decidido al jardín para tomar a Hermione en brazos. Necesitaba que me ayudase de inmediato a olvidar lo que acababa de hacerle a Julia, que me recordase la razón por la cual no deseaba ser el monstruo que había sido en ese cuarto. Tan desesperado estaba que ni siquiera volví a entrar en la casa, sino que de un salto subí a la terraza del primer piso y con otro estaba sobre el tejado que hay frente a la ventana de mi cuarto.

**- A ver… señor Neanderthal. – **Riéndose - **¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?** – Mirándome con ojos risueños que pronto se volvieron serios al ver mi semblante. **– ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?** – Acercándose para acariciar mi rostro con preocupación.  
**- Te necesito, Hermione.** – Tomando esa mano y besándola con ternura, notando su calidez y su fragilidad. **– Necesito que me ames, por favor.** – Descendiendo con mis besos por su muñeca lentamente.  
**- Draco, sabes que te amo… -** entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío y acariciando mi cuello -** …y nada puede cambiarlo.  
- ¿Estás segura?** – Recorriendo su brazo con mis besos **- ¿Absolutamente segura?  
- Estoy condenada a amarte hasta el fin de mis días…** - Sonriendo levemente y cerrando los ojos, sosteniéndose con una mano en mi hombro.  
**- ¿Es una condena? –** Besando ya su hombro con lentitud.  
**- Sí, una condena dulce y embriagadora que me consume… -** suspiró cuando comencé a subir por su cuello. **– Porque cada minuto del día temo que me arrebates todo lo que me has dado…  
- ¿Y si jamás hubiese existido?** – Susurré con mis labios ya cerca de los suyos.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Me miró asustada **- ¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?** – Alejándose un centímetro, para poder mirarme a los ojos. **- ¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?  
- Sólo he traído dolor a tu vida, Hermione… y estoy a punto de traer más.** – Suspiré **– Te amo y no puedo seguir dañándote de esta manera.  
- Draco, yo escogí esto. No estoy contigo por obligación, te amo y no pienso permitirte que hagas lo que tienes en mente.** – Mirándome amenazadora **– El dolor es un precio muy bajo por todo lo que me das…-** tomó aire **– Además, ¿qué es eso de que vas a volver a hacerme daño? –** Me miró curiosa **- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?  
- Julia.** – Suspiré, aceptaría sus reproches, aquel sería mi castigo. **– Ella y Lucian han castigado a Tony…  
- Bien. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?** – Cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.  
**- Me han utilizado para castigarlo, Hermione.** – Me senté en la cama.  
**- ¿Cómo?** – Preguntó, sin moverse de donde estaba.  
**- Julia… -** ¿Cómo explicárselo? Las palabras no salían de mi garganta, estaban en mi mente y sin embargo no era capaz de pronunciarlas.  
**- No hace falta que me digas más… -** Resopló con una media sonrisa. **– Julia ha tomado lo que Tony deseaba de ti, ¿es eso?** – Acercándose a mí. **– Cariño, no pasa nada, lo comprendo perfectamente. –** Acariciando mi rostro con ternura. **– No tienes la culpa de ser tan dulce y encantador. –** Alzándome la barbilla para besarme suavemente los labios.  
**- Hermione… no entiendo.** – Pero calló mis palabras con otro beso, sentándose en mi regazo.  
**- Me lo imaginé cuando Isa me dijo que había llegado Julia y no vi a Lucian esta mañana.** – Enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, acariciándome con delicadeza. **– Todo encajó cuando no volviste de abrirle la puerta.** – Volviendo a besarme con la suavidad que Julia no tenía. **- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras protegerme una vez más? –** Susurró, dejando que su suave aliento se mezclase con el mío.  
**- No creo que quieras saberlo.** – Protesté apartándola, no entendía cómo podía hablar de esto tan tranquila.  
**- Draco… si no me lo dices tú, se lo preguntaré a ella directamente. –** Mirándome sonriente. **– No tendrá ningún reparo en contarme cada detalle de lo que te ha hecho, hasta los más escabrosos.  
- ¡Hermione! –** La miré sin creer lo que podía escuchar. **- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera querer saberlo? Me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho y tú quieres regodearte con ello…  
- No quiero regodearme, Draco.** – Mirándome tranquila. **– Sólo quiero conocer cada aspecto de tu vida, incluso aquellos de los que no te sientes orgulloso… porque, por si no te has enterado todavía, te amo.** – Sonriéndose. **– Si necesitas que te perdone por lo que has hecho, ten por seguro que ya estás perdonado, cariño. No puedo enfadarme porque hayas dejado que, una parte de ti que no puedes controlar, haya salido a la luz. Es preferible que sea con Julia y no conmigo, no querría que sufrieses por haber perdido el control conmigo…  
- Hermione, acabo de acostarme con Julia de un modo en que a ti te destrozaría cada hueso de tu cuerpo. –** Solté, esperando una reacción por su parte.  
**- Bien. ¿Eso es todo? –** Preguntó tranquilamente.  
**- No, también he bebido su sangre y ella la mía.** – Sin llegar a comprender del todo su tranquilidad, esperando a que estallase en algún momento.  
**- Vale, entiendo que eso no lo podemos hacer nosotros… -** mordiéndose el labio. **– Es una lástima, seguro que sabes muy bien.** – Riéndose.  
**- ¿Qué?** – No daba crédito a lo que decía. **- ¿Quieres probarla?** – Pregunté con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado deseaba escandalizarla, por otro no podía evitar excitarme al imaginar la sensación que me recorrería al verla beber mi sangre.  
**- Todavía no, Draco.** – Respondió con una ceja enarcada. **– No quiero convertirme en tu ghoul.** – Miró hacia el jardín. **– Aunque reconozco que es tentador… -** volviendo a mirarme - **…y supongo que por un poquito…-** acercándose de nuevo a mí y besándome hambrienta. **– Eres cruel conmigo, Draco… -** con una media sonrisa - **…tentarme de esta manera.** – La abracé, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza por la incertidumbre, la posibilidad de probar aquello que tanta curiosidad le causaba. **– Hazlo, por favor.** – Besándome con fuerza, completamente entregada a mí. **– Dame tu sangre…**

No podía resistirme a una petición como esa, olvidé por completo todo lo demás. Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus brazos rodeándome, el corazón palpitando acelerado contra mi pecho, la respiración entrecortada por la expectación de lo desconocido. No podía imaginar que algo tan nimio podría provocar un cúmulo de sensaciones como esas, pero yo también estaba sintiendo la misma excitación que ella. Permitirle probar mi sangre sería un éxtasis que no podía llegar a imaginar.

Dejé a un lado toda precaución, me olvidé de los inconvenientes, de todas las posibles consecuencias y la besé con fuerza mientras me recostaba en la cama, arrastrándola conmigo. Íbamos a disfrutar completamente de aquello, aunque me tuviese atar con las sombras a mí mismo para soportar el placer. Pude leer en su mirada que sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba, comenzó a desnudarse con rapidez, ella también sentía la urgencia y no era capaz de contenerse. Nos dejamos llevar como la noche que volvimos de la discoteca. No me resultaba posible esperar a que todos los estorbos desapareciesen, arranqué su ropa y la mía con mis manos, consiguiendo que exhalase un jadeo con sólo ese gesto.

Nos besábamos poseídos por una urgencia absoluta, dejaba que fuese ella la que me acariciase y dictase el ritmo, pues temía el entusiasmo que me dominaba, no deseaba estropearlo con mi impaciencia. Sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, sabiendo lo que harían momentos después, conseguían provocar descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. El suyo, moviéndose rítmicamente sobre el mío, encerrándome con su tibieza y su suavidad, arrancaba jadeos incontrolados de mi garganta, sabiendo que el momento estaba cerca. Mordí mi muñeca y saboreé mi sangre, antes de atraer su cuello hacia mis labios y hundir mis colmillos en su piel, la sangre entró en mí con inusitada rapidez, a la velocidad en que su corazón la bombeaba por sus venas. Y por primera vez sentí sus labios contra la herida que me había hecho, su lengua acariciándola, su boca succionando… imposible describir el infinito goce que aquello nos proporcionó.

La llevé hasta la bañera, ya lista por el mero hecho de desearlo, envuelta en mis brazos, sin dejar de besarla, percibiendo el sabor de mi sangre en ella, deseándola más todavía por ello. Nos sumergimos en el agua y en nosotros mismos, una vez más, sin querer detener aquella euforia que nos embargaba. Sólo cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, nos permitimos descansar, aunque no cesaba de besar cada centímetro de su piel que quedaba a mi alcance, acariciándola lentamente.

**- Creo que nos esperan abajo, Draco. –** Dijo al fin, cuando recuperó el uso del habla.  
**- Que esperen… -** resistiéndome a abandonar aquel paraíso. **- …eternamente, si quieren.  
- Siento recordártelo, pero sigo siendo una brujita normal que necesita comer.** – Sonriéndose divertida. – **Me encantaría poder estar aquí para toda la eternidad… pero pronto sería muy aburrida, es lo malo de morir de inanición. –** Saliendo del agua.  
**- Dime una cosa…** - suspiré al ver cómo su cuerpo desaparecía bajo la toalla. - **¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de tu mortalidad?  
- Porque he visto mi vida en peligro tantas veces, Draco… -** Mirándome seria – **Antes tenía que pelear con Mortífagos, ahora con Vampiros… creo que mi vida pende de un hilo desde que cumplí los once años. He aprendido a aceptarlo, a no dejarme llevar por el miedo. Sobre todo -** enarcando una ceja, seductora, **- porque ahora tengo algo que hace que esa incertidumbre sea mucho más excitante que nunca.  
- Ya que mencionas el tema… -** relamiéndome al observarla - **¿Qué te ha parecido…mi sabor?** – Acumulándose una vez más las imágines en mi mente del momento en que ella probó mi sangre, sintiendo la excitación crecer, una vez más, en mi interior.  
**- No sabría explicártelo… -** me miró burlona – **creo que deberías echarle un poco de azúcar. –** Salí de la bañera y la alcé para sentarla en la encimera del lavabo.  
**- Mira quién es la cruel ahora.** – Besándola contra el espejo, abriendo la toalla para que no me privase de su visión.  
**- Ha sido increíble, Draco…** - Jadeó contra mi pecho. **– Como una explosión en mi lengua, quemaba mi garganta con cada gota… -** Aferrándose a mis brazos con la fuerza que le había dado, sintiendo completamente su deseo **– Quiero más y querría ser capaz de sobrevivir sólo con ello… es como si me hubieses dado cien vidas en un instante… -** sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, apareciendo diminutas gotas en las heridas que se cerraron al instante, comprendí que mi sangre ya estaba recorriendo sus sistema, dándole mi fuerza y mi resistencia. **– Aún ahora es como si estuvieses en cada parte de mí…  
- Pues aprovechemos esa sensación un poco más…** - Dejándome llevar sólo un poco al asir su cuerpo contra el mío, ella abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendida **– Aprovecha un poco las ventajas de que tu novio sea tan viejo…** - riéndome al escuchar cómo las baldosas se quebraban contra su espalda.

A partir de ese momento, me comprometí por completo a que Hermione disfrutase de todas y cada una de las ventajas de que mi sangre estuviese en su organismo. La fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y la potencia que tengo, ahora la protegían de mis excesos. No reparé en los destrozos que podríamos provocar en la habitación, eso tendría solución después. Lo único que deseaba era que sintiese absolutamente todo lo que sentía por ella, no siendo brutal, sino dejando de contenerme por miedo a dañarla. Su piel, sus músculos y sus huesos estaban fortalecidos con la sangre que había tomado de mí, ahora no sería tan fácil que le dejase marcas o que se rompiese debajo de mí por acción de mi deseo por ella.

---------------------------------

No abandonamos la habitación hasta bien entrada la tarde. Hermione mostraba una sonrisa radiante en su rostro al bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina. Fue entonces cuando comprendí por qué había aceptado mi sangre tan tranquila. En cuanto la Assamita se acercó a ella vi cómo todos los efectos de mi sangre desaparecían por completo de su sistema. Hermione sabía que no se convertiría en mi ghoul porque Isa lo impediría de inmediato, antes siquiera de que la sangre pudiese afectar a su libre albedrío. Miré a Isabel, me dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño. Sí, me alegraba de que pudiese impedir que Hermione se convirtiese en mi marioneta. Respondí al guiño y suspiré con resignación, esa noche tendría que volver a ser cuidadoso con mi novia, pero no lamentaba en absoluto el haber podido disfrutar con ella de esos momentos de libertad.

Lucian apareció un poco más tarde, con Tony. Todos nosotros lo miramos con recelo al principio, no sólo por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que siempre representaba cuando dejaba de estar cerca de nosotros. Toda la vileza que lo compone, provoca que lo reconozcamos como un enemigo antes que como un amigo. Julia, exactamente igual que él, totalmente llena de maldad hasta en el más delgado de sus cabellos, se lanzó sobre él para darle la bienvenida. Besándolo y abrazándolo como si hubiesen pasado siglos separados. Viendo esa escena, giré mi mirada a Hermione, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina haciendo que las servilletas tuviesen forma de árboles de navidad.

¿Acaso era posible que ella pudiese hacer algo parecido? ¿Amarme con tal intensidad que no le importase realmente si era un monstruo capaz de matarla? ¿Qué ocurriría dentro de diez años? ¿Seguiría amándome con la misma fuerza? ¿Y dentro de otros cuarenta años, cuando ella tuviese cincuenta y siete, seguiría con un eterno mozalbete de diecisiete años? Lucian me dio una palmada en el hombro, estaba pidiéndome disculpas a su manera. Ese fue uno de los momentos en que deseé poder abrirlo en canal y destrozar lo que quedase de su podrido corazón.

**- Inténtalo.** – Con una media sonrisa en sus labios. **– No serías el primero.** – Estaba claro que había seguido el curso de mis pensamientos.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Imitando su sonrisa. - **¿Y qué ocurrió con los otros?** – Hermione nos miraba extrañada, intentaba averiguar la razón de nuestra conversación.  
**- Algunos siguen haciéndolo una y otra vez, otros se rinden antes siquiera de intentarlo.** – Probando la salsa del asado y besando a Lara. **– Pero no puedo decirte qué has de hacer, sigue tu instinto. **

Estaba claro que no hablaba de mis intenciones de matarle, miré a Hermione, tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía con la misma servilleta que al principio de las crípticas palabras de mi sire. Se refería a ella. A las distintas opciones que tendría para estar eternamente con ella o simplemente el transcurso de una vida. Mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa y me senté al lado de mi novia, arrebatándole la servilleta de las manos y besándolas, le dediqué esa sonrisa. Aunque, internamente, no podía dejar aquel debate que podría llegar a cambiar su vida drásticamente.

Los invitados sorpresa de Lucian para la cena de Nochebuena, eran Dumbledore y Snape. Los profesores se sorprendieron al encontrar un ambiente tan distendido en la casa. Lameth aprovechó para cantarle las alabanzas de Hermione a Snape. Evidentemente, mi querido padrino, quedó entre asqueado y complacido con todo ello, pero no creo que sea capaz de resistirse a despreciar a Hermione. Cho se fue con ellos, al terminar la velada, no era capaz de soportar por mas tiempo la compañía de tantas parejas o tríos lujuriosos a su alrededor. Supongo que Lara tiene razón, esta casa es capaz de pervertir hasta al más inocente de los presentes. En esta ocasión, fue Julia la encargada de borrar cualquier detalle relacionado con nuestra condición de vampiros de la mente de Cho. Todo se convertiría en una mera ilusión o en cualquier cosa que no se acercase a la verdad.

_-----------------------------------------------_

_No hay ninguna escenita de celos. Hermione no es celosa. Mira que lo dejo claro en el summary y ni con esas. Sigh. A ver, la escritora no es celosa ni por apuesta y es incapaz de representar ese sentimiento, a ver, que no soy perfecta y lo reconozco. (Jejeje). El caso es que Hermione tiene ya muy claro que Draco la ama, puede que Julia haya tenido su cuerpo por un ratito, pero tampoco puede tener nada más, ítem más, Draco va corriendo junto a ella en cuanto se libera realmente de Julia. Hermione comprende perfectamente que con ella tiene que contenerse demasiado, por eso termina incitándole a que le dé su sangre, sabe perfectamente los efectos que tendrá en ella, igualmente sabe que Isabel puede borrarlos en cuanto se acerque._

_Ahora, al respecto de lo que puede o no puede soportar Hermione sobre lo que hay a su alrededor… siento decirlo, pero es que aún no he encontrado nada que sea insuperable o inexplicable. Su mejor amigo, Harry, está pasando unas felices Navidades con unas chicas liberales que no le dan dolor de cabeza con si es famoso o no; su amigo Ron, quizás no lo tiene tan claro, pero parece que se lo está pasando bien; Ginny, está disfrutando de sus vacaciones ideales con el hombre (y la mujer) de sus sueños (y los de Nagini); Lavender, tuvo una mala experiencia, pero está solventada y pudo haber sido peor; Cho, bueno, tampoco es que fuesen íntimas, casi que al menos se libra de ver la cara de amargada que ponía últimamente; Isabel, sigue siendo su amiga, su guardaespaldas y su confidente, pero al estar rodeada de vampiros de "confianza", puede relajarse un poco y disfrutar con su Bombón (Blaise). _

_Su novio, Draco, pues lo está conociendo más afondo gracias a su nueva familia, ve una faceta de él que es muy difícil de observar en el castillo, está relajado, no se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea por ella y puede ver cuánto la ama. ¿Qué se ha acostado con las sobrinas antes de conocerla? Bueno, no puede pedirle cuentas de su pasado. ¿Qué se ha acostado con Julia? Vale, es normal que en algunos momentos el pobre necesite un poco de normalidad… (Todo lo normal que puede ser estar con Julia, con lo psicópata que es la pobre), además, ha sido por una buena causa: Castigar a Tony. Y eso le ha dado pie a comprobar lo enganchado que en realidad está de ella, Draco se ha torturado a sí mismo con el miedo a perderla y por eso, ha decidido hacerle un regalo de navidades adelantado. (Algo que ya tendría pactado con Isabel con anterioridad, por cierto)_

_Quizás el que tenga demasiadas cosas que asumir o intentar comprender sea el propio Draco. Su querida noviecita conoce mucho más de la historia de sus "familiares" que él mismo, se ha preocupado por preguntarles a todos su historia, nunca ha tenido miedo a preguntar, ni siquiera al propio Tony, aunque muchas veces lo haya hecho a través de Julia. Hermione ha aceptado las "efusivas" costumbres de la familia, primero porque no puede hacer nada contra ello, y segundo, porque ha visto que es algo común a todos ellos. (Incluso ha intentado unirse a esa costumbre en la medida de lo posible, no rechazando los besos y abrazos que todos le prodigan). Es ella la que lentamente se está haciendo con el control de todos los vampiros de esa casa, mucho más rápido de lo que siquiera algunos se hayan podido dar cuenta. Sigh. Supongo que he sido demasiado sutil. _

**Yavanna**_: Siento decirte que no resulta posible que Tony intente algo con Hermione, más allá de una conversación o un simple cariño. Te recuerdo que no sólo tendría que enfrentarse a los celos exacerbados de Draco, sino que Hermione tiene una guardaespaldas letal, que es Isabel y que no permitirá que nada le ocurra a la brujita. (Aparte de todo el resto de la "familia", si crees que lo han castigado duramente, no te imaginas lo que sería si toca un cabello de Hermione. Ni siquiera Tony encontraría placer en lo que le harían, y eso ya es decir mucho.)_

**María**_: No es exactamente un capítulo de transición, ocurren cosas, lo que pasa es que os tengo muy mal acostumbrados a capítulos largos y llenos de acción, jeje. En serio, la mayor parte de las explicaciones a lo ocurrido están en este capítulo. Al escribir ambas versiones, casi al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar verlos a veces como un conjunto y a vosotros os falta la información que viene en este. No es que Hermione se haya "aclimatado" a la casa, es que ya es una más de esa bizarra familia. _

_Sé que han sido dos capítulos cortos, pero os dije que había dividido las fiestas en dos, Nochebuena por un lado y Navidad por otro. En breve subiré el capítulo de Navidad desde el punto de vista de Lucian… a ver si os gusta también. _

_Y espero conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto de la visión de Draco. Ya sabéis, es en el botoncito de abajo que pone "Review this chapter"_

_Besos,  
Madie_

_PS: Puede que me deje algo por las prisas. Toy usando el wifi de una cafetería cercana antes de entrar a currar. Un besote a tods. _


	24. Navidad

_Hola!!! Mis musas han sido buenas y me han dado una nuevas ideas para este capítulo (y ahora ya sabéis que pronto vendrá el de Draco, porque intento escribirlo a la par). _

_Aunque he de disculparme. Reconozco que, demasiadas veces, mi mente sigue un ritmo al que está habituada. Estoy acostumbrada en exceso a que, cuando hablo de esta historia con algunos de mis amigos, no tengo que explicarles cada uno de los poderes de los vampiros. Muchos de ellos son jugadores de rol, igual que yo, algunos incluso conocen a los personajes de las partidas. Todo esto viene a que he de entonar un mea culpa, soy un desastre y me he olvidado por completo de explicar algunas cosas que van apareciendo en torno a ellos. Gracias por recordarme mis constantes momentos de amnesia y llamarme la atención porque me he olvidado de hablar un poco más de los Assamitas. _

_A ver, Isabel es una Assamita, es decir, pertenece a un clan que se ha convertido en asesinos a sueldo de los demás vampiros, por eso son neutrales en las batallas entre Sabbat y Camarilla. La norma entre sus filas es pasar varios años como ghoules aprendiendo a luchar antes de ser convertidos en vampiros, pocos sobreviven a esos años de entrenamiento. Cuando ya son vampiros, aprenden a utilizar una disciplina característica sólo de ese clan, recibe el nombre de Extinción. Esta disciplina se centra en la sangre, entre otras cosas, pueden vaciar de sangre un cuerpo a distancia, sin necesidad de tocarlo, pero también pueden borrar todo rastro de manipulación por parte de otro vampiro: intentos de convertir en ghoul, control mental, etc. También pueden impregnarla de emociones, para que los vampiros que la beban se vean controlados por algún tipo de sensación en particular. _

_Ahora paso a explicaros un poco más de los ghoules. Los más literatos os podéis acordar del clásico de Bram Stocker, Drácula. Ahí aparece el primer ghoul literario: Renfield. Los que hayáis visto la serie de Buffy, recordad el capítulo en que aparece Drácula y controla a Xander por medio de su sangre. Bien, ahora que tenemos una base, sigo con la explicación a efectos del relato. Desde el momento en que un humano toma la sangre de un vampiro, pasa a ser un sirviente fiel (no hace falta que sean varias veces, con una basta) del mismo, antepondrá a su señor sobre todas las cosas, incluso su propia vida, y sentirá devoción por él. A cambio, obtiene la fuerza y resistencia del vampiro, algunos de sus poderes y una vida en extremo longeva, siempre que continúe bebiendo la sangre del vampiro con regularidad para mantenerse con vida, sobre todo una vez transcurrido un tiempo en que debería estar muerto. Añadir que, igual que sienten un gran placer al ser mordidos los humanos, beber la sangre de un vampiro es igualmente placentero, cuanto más antiguo, más placentero. _

_Hermione e Isabel, queda claro que se han hecho muy buenas amigas, pero Isa es su guardaespaldas ante todo. ¿Qué mejor guardaespaldas que alguien que puede protegerte de los ataques tanto físicos como mentales, incluso de los que pueden afectar a tu sangre? Draco no quiere que Hermione sea su ghoul, (aunque se le pasase por la mente cuando ella se enfadó con él, pero eso era porque el pobre estaba desesperado) porque eso borraría el libre albedrío de Hermione, pasaría a ser una especie de esclava en lugar de su novia, y no, no quiere eso. Tampoco es que se lo fuesen a permitir ninguno de los que están ahí, claro. Esto viene a que, las dos amiguitas, le tenían planeado un regalo especial para Navidad a Draco. Con la ventaja de tener a una Assamita que puede borrar los efectos en la sangre de Hermione, ella le pediría que le permitiese beber un poco de su sangre y, por un tiempo limitado, podría disfrutar de una novia que no se iba a romper con facilidad. Digamos que, Hermione, adelantó un poco el regalo para tranquilizar a Draco después del mal trago pasado con Julia. _

_Si la explicación necesita ampliarse, sólo decídmelo. _

******************************************

Al fin es la mañana de Navidad. Lara y yo nos hemos despertado temprano para prepararles el desayuno a los chicos y tenerlo todo listo en el salón para cuando empiecen a despertarse. Será divertido ver sus caras al abrir los regalos que descansan bajo el árbol. El primero en llegar, por supuesto, es Draco, al menos se ha puesto un pantalón antes de bajar. Aún recuerdo cuando lo encontré la primera Navidad, sólo recordó que estaba desnudo cuando Tony se puso a hacerle carantoñas. Lleva a Hermione en brazos, envuelta en su bata de seda, que protesta porque la ha despertado, pero pronto la calla con un beso, posándola en el suelo frente al árbol.

**- Buenos días, Hermione.** – Le dice Lara ofreciéndole una taza de café.  
**- Buenos días, Lara. ¡Café!** – Tomándolo como si le fuese la vida en ello. **– Dime una cosa, ¿siempre es así?** – Señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza al vampiro que estaba rebuscando entre los paquetes.  
**- ¡Qué va!** – Le contesté divertido. – **Se está conteniendo.** – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
**- ¡Aquí está!** – Sacando una caja pequeña de debajo de todos los paquetes, se volvió a Hermione. - **¡Feliz Navidad!  
- Gracias, cariño. –** Ella le sonrió y lo besó, comenzaba a dejarse contagiar por su entusiasmo. - **¿Qué será?** – Abriendo el paquete con cuidado.

Descansando en terciopelo estaba una ampolla con la sangre de Draco, daba la impresión de ser una gema en forma de lágrima, engarzada en plata, con una cadena haciendo juego. Hermione la acarició con un dedo, comprendiendo que la sangre de él era un bien muy preciado, la lágrima representaba todo lo que él había sufrido y que no deseaba que ella pasase. Esas gotas de sangre le proporcionarían protección allí donde fuese, además de marcarla como lo más preciado en este mundo para él. Lo que quizás Hermione no podría apreciar en el colgante o en su engarce, era que lo había hecho Draco con sus propias manos, por la delicadeza de su contenido y como un entrenamiento más. Le pidió que se lo pusiese de inmediato y, en cuanto lo tuvo alrededor de su cuello, le besó de un modo enternecedor.

**- Mi regalo no es nada en comparación, Draco.** – Se disculpó ella cuando se agachó y tomó con esfuerzo un gran paquete de entre todos los demás.** – Me costó mucho encontrarlo… -** guiñándole un ojo divertida **– Aunque Isabel me ayudó un poco. ¡Feliz Navidad!  
- ¿Qué demonios se os habrá ocurrido a vosotras dos?**

Desgarró el papel con rapidez y encontró un estuche de madera, cuando lo abrió pudimos apreciar un hacha de batalla del siglo XII con el escudo de armas de los Malfoy grabado en la empuñadura. Era evidente que Hermione se había informado de la historia de su familia, descubierto todo el pasado bélico que habían protagonizado y había usado los múltiples contactos de Isabel para conseguir una muestra de ese pasado. Draco la observó con verdadera admiración, se contuvo de sacarla de la caja pues sabía que tendría que esperar para poder estrenarla. Dejó el estuche con cuidado en el suelo y tomó a Hermione de la cintura para besarla con deleite.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron a llegar todos los demás, la mañana de Navidad se adivinaba divertida al ver los nervios de todos para ver las reacciones ante sus presentes. Los regalos que se hicieron los magos todos tenían algo que ver con su mundo. Harry tenía una escoba nueva para Ron, Lavender recibió un pintalabios mágico que cambiaba de color, Pansy un libro de maldiciones, Blaise disfrutó comiendo ranas de chocolate que intentaban escaparse de la caja, Neville tenía un nuevo volumen de herbología, igual que Luna un compendio de monstruos legendarios.

Nuestros regalos reflejaban ante todo nuestra manera de ser, todos eran bromas que muchos no entenderían. Por ejemplo, a Lara y a mí nos regalaron un espejo con un precioso marco renacentista, a Julia le regalamos un juego de té de porcelana, Isabel estuvo encantada con el juego de Shuriken nuevo, a Draco le regalamos un chupete, como todos los años, por ser el más joven de nosotros. Puede que no entendiesen que Lameth recibiese encantado una calavera o que le regalásemos a Tony un simple bastón, pero eran historias demasiado largas de contar.

**- Isa…** - Draco no era capaz de esperar - **¿Probamos nuestros regalos en el jardín?** – Acariciando el mango del hacha –** Estoy deseando verte frenar esto.  
- Espera, aún tengo que darle su regalo a Hermione –** Dijo ella tomando un pesado paquete y dejándolo frente a la muchacha.  
**- ¿Qué es, Isa?** – Abriéndolo con cuidado.

Todos nos quedamos fascinados al ver el valioso regalo que Isabel le hacía a la joven. El volumen era un original del libro de Nod. Encuadernado en cuero endurecido y con todas las páginas de fina y cuidada piel, escrito con sangre. El Génesis de nuestra estirpe en manos de una bruja, realmente Isabel tenía un más que curioso sentido del humor.

**- Espero que lo disfrutes… ¿Entiendes el sumerio, verdad? –** Preguntó curiosa mientras cogía el estuche de shuriken para ir con Draco al jardín **– Estoy segura de que Lameth te puede ayudar, es que era la única edición decente que encontré.** – Encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándonos un guiño – **Completa, claro.** – Draco la miraba sorprendido. – **Venga, inglés, que te voy a dar una paliza.  
- ¿Está completa?** – Preguntó Draco ya empuñando el hacha - **¿Sin que le falte ni un solo fragmento?** – Sí, nosotros también estábamos sorprendidos. Pues se supone que una buena parte se ha perdido.  
**- Completa suele significar que no le falta nada, Draco.** – Escuchamos a Isa que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del jardín. **– Vamos, mueve el culo… quiero ver cómo escapas de mis shuriken nuevos.** – Riéndose.

Los dos estaban tranquilos porque Lameth se había sentado al lado de Hermione para ayudarla con la traducción, en caso contrario no habrían abandonado la sala con Tony allí. Blaise los siguió para poder verlos en acción, igual que Ron, que quería probar su nueva escoba, aunque fuese en vuelos rasantes. Mis sobrinas no dejaban de maravillarse con las sorpresas del maquillaje mágico de Lavender.

Dejamos que se entretuviesen con sus regalos un rato, pero pronto bajamos de nuevo a la cocina, Lameth y Hermione vinieron con nosotros. Él le llevó el grueso y pesado volumen y le dio su regalo. Un manuscrito de pociones, cuando empezó a leerlo pude ver que era su letra. Definitivamente le había gustado la chica, porque no imagino al atlante haciendo eso por nadie más. Pero es que Hermione se ha apoderado de nuestros corazones por completo. Hay que decir en su favor, que conseguir tener a la más temible de los Assamitas comiendo en la palma de su mano, es un gran logro.

Las chicas pronto pusieron orden en la planta baja y los mandaron a todos a sus cuartos para que se arreglasen, en breve vendrían los demás invitados y no podíamos permitir que viesen el caos que estos chicos creaban. Los más difíciles de convencer para volver a la casa fueron Draco e Isabel. Ambos estaban disfrutando como niños con sus nuevas armas, se habían centrado en lanzarse las afiladas dagas como si fuesen meros avioncitos de papel. Tuvo que ir Hermione para que dejasen de jugar y fuesen a arreglarse para las visitas.

Al mediodía ya estaban todos vestidos correctamente, los lectores que tenían libros nuevos habían vuelto al salón para entregarse a la lectura, salvo Hermione, porque Draco aún no la había dejado bajar para continuar leyendo, pero eso permitió que Lameth se entretuviese traduciendo el Libro de Nod a toda velocidad. Se había sentado en mi despacho y no era capaz de parar de leer y escribir, estos estudiosos a veces son insoportables cuando se dejan absorber por un libro.

Abrimos la puerta Lara y yo, igual que cuando vinieron el director y el profesor de pociones, pues les debíamos esa atención a los padres de Draco. Entraron al vestíbulo visiblemente incómodos, supongo que no se esperaban la invitación, pero la curiosidad por el estado de su hijo superó a sus reticencias. No perdí detalle de sus rostros cuando lo vieron bajar las escaleras con Hermione en brazos, besándola entusiasmado. Estaban asombrados, asqueados y repugnados. Draco se paralizó en medio de las escaleras cuando se percató de su presencia. Isabel y Julia aparecieron por el pasillo, arrastrando a Lameth lejos del despacho. El pobre no dejaba de protestar y pedir que le dejasen traducir un capítulo más.

**- Señores Malfoy, permítanme presentarles a unos amigos.** – Reaccionó Lara – **El señor Dirk McCaan, la señorita Isabel Al Baast y la señorita Julia Giovanni. Todos ellos han participado en la educación de su hijo.  
- Padre, madre.** – Los saludó Draco que ya había posado a Hermione en el suelo.  
**- Señores Malfoy, yo…** - Hermione comenzó a apartarse de Draco, lo miraba de reojo con aprensión. Quedaba claro que no quería resultar un estorbo.  
**- ¿Qué significa esto, Draco?** – Exigió Lucius, sin hacer caso a los tres vampiros – **Entendemos que puedas necesitar alimentarte de esos seres, pero no puedo imaginar qué significado puede tener esa deplorable escena.  
- Padre… -** Draco estaba apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y tomó la mano de Hermione, atrayéndola a su lado. **– Creo que no tiene más que un significado. Te agradecería que, en lo sucesivo, procures evitar esa manera de referirte a mi pareja.  
- ¿Pareja? –** Narcisa Malfoy asió el brazo de su marido, asombrada.  
**- Draco… no creo que… -** Murmuró Hermione incómoda, parecía querer tranquilizarlo. Entre tanto, nosotros sólo veíamos las miradas de desprecio absoluto que los padres de Draco le lanzaban a la chica, a pesar de que no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlas. No comprendíamos qué era lo que ocurría.  
**- Sres. Malfoy, estaría más que agradecida si comenzasen a comportarse como es debido y no con esa falta de educación que están mostrando.-** dijo una cortante Julia que ya se encontraba mirándolos fijamente. Furiosa por el comportamiento de los dos magos para con Hermione.  
**- ¡Usted cállese y no interrumpa a sus superiores!** – Protestó Lucius sin siquiera desviar la mirada hacia Julia, eso es como firmar su sentencia a una muerte lenta y segura.  
**- El único que se va a callar es usted... humano.-** Replicó Julia en un súbito ataque de ira **- Vuelva a hablarme de ese modo y comprobará lo inferior que en realidad es...**

De inmediato la casa comenzó a retemblar, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron un infierno y Tony estuvo tras su esposa, sosteniéndola y evitando que saltase sobre los Malfoy. A duras penas podía contenerla, Isabel y Lameth intentaron ayudarle, pero de inmediato se vieron apartados por un campo invisible de fuerza, el viento rugió dentro y fuera de la casa. Los chicos salieron del salón y se sorprendieron al ver cómo el mundo del Velo se acercaba a nosotros.

**- Julia, por favor… -** Susurró Anthony en su oído. **– Cálmate, amor mío, no merece la pena que pierdas un solo segundo el control, relájate cariño. Te prometo que te dejaré descuartizar a alguien esta noche, tengo unas ideas fabulosas para tu regalo de navidades…  
- Enhorabuena, Lucius. Has conseguido cabrear al mago más poderoso de toda la casa.** – Le espetó Draco con sorna, mientras protegía a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco, las palabras de Anthony, surtieron efecto en Julia y todo volvió a la normalidad, de todos modos no la soltó y continuó susurrándole ideas para descuartizar y mutilar objetivos, sin cesar de recordarle que los Malfoy no eran más que unos magos del montón, que ella era la única que merecía ser tratada como una diosa encarnada. El pobre no había tenido que actuar desde que Mithras había sacado a Julia de sus casillas, todos estábamos habituados al afán sociable de la Giovanni. Por eso habíamos tenido tanto cuidado de presentarle a nuestras parejas debidamente, nada más llegar, no queríamos que se sintiese ofendida o molesta. Incluso encontraba divertido que nos preocupásemos tanto, pero no quieres enfadar a alguien que controla todos los elementos conocidos y algunos más.

**- Bien, ahora que ya han conseguido dejar un recuerdo inolvidable en nosotros, ¿y si vamos a comer?** – Propuse.  
**- ¿Qué carajo ha pasado?** – Preguntó Blaise ayudando a Isabel a levantarse.  
**- Nada, bombón, que estos han cabreado a Julia.** – Respondió ella sacudiéndose el polvo de ladrillo del vestido.  
**- ¿Todo esto lo ha hecho Julia? –** La miró sorprendido.  
**- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué te crees que me alegro de que seas tan sociable?** – Tomándolo del brazo. –** Ea, vamos a comer, que Lucian siempre se luce en las comidas navideñas.  
- ¿En serio lo ha hecho Julia? –** Preguntó Lavender a Lameth que también se estaba limpiando la ropa.  
**- Sí, mi chiquilla es un poco… temperamental.** – Acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios. **– Pero no tienes que preocuparte, sólo se pone así cuando alguien le falta al respeto y tú eres una chica dulce y encantadora que no haría una cosa así.** – Llevándosela al comedor, sin prestarle mayor atención a los Malfoy.  
**- Señores Malfoy, veo que siguen haciendo amigos. –** Les saludó Harry al pasar junto a ellos del brazo de mis sobrinas. Dierdre y Ron le siguieron poco después, igual que Marcia y Pansy.  
**- Draco, atiende a tus padres… Lara y yo cuidaremos de Hermione por ti.** – Tomando a la muchacha de entre sus brazos y llevándonosla hasta el comedor, con todos los demás.

Draco se quedó en el vestíbulo con sus padres, intentando razonar con ellos. Pero no pudo conseguir que olvidasen el odio que les dominaba. No eran capaces de comprender que Draco había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ya no era el niño asustadizo que había escapado de las garras de la muerte, sino un hombre que tenía muy claras sus ideas y éstas contrastaban por completo con las suyas. Lucius no se daba cuenta que ya no tenía ningún poder sobre él.

**- Siento la tardanza, tenía que sacar la basura.** – Sentándose junto a Hermione y besándola para tranquilizarla. **– Cariño, tienes que probar todo lo que prepara Lucian para Navidad, es un verdadero festín de sabores y texturas.  
- ¿No pudiste convencerlos, Draco? –** Preguntó Hermione, preocupada. **– Si quieres me voy al cuarto para que puedas estar con ellos…  
- Hermione, querida.** – Me dirigí a ella. **– Mi nuera no va a comer el día de Navidad en el dormitorio. Draco les dejó muy claro que ahora nosotros somos su familia.** – Tomé su mano para besarla cariñosamente. **– Nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente los escogería a ellos como comensales.  
- A menos que sean el plato principal…** - Bromeó Tony dándole un abrazo a Julia. - **¿Verdad, cariño?  
- Ruego me disculpéis por mi anterior comportamiento.-** Pidió Julia ya más calmada - **Pero es que no soporto a ese tipo de individuos. Cariño...-** dirigiéndose a Tony con una sonrisa **- Ese regalo de Navidades... ¿podrías darme una pista?-** Zalamera.  
**- Supongo que ahora entiendo cómo eras tan insoportable al principio.** – Comentó Lameth, riéndose de los viejos tiempos en los que Draco era una pesadilla.  
**- Pero ahora es un buen chico, ¿verdad, Draco?** – Comentó Lara.  
**- ¡Trabajo nos costó, pero lo conseguimos!** – Bromeó Isabel. **– Aunque Hermione tiene mucho que ver en que ahora sea tan bueno…-** Guiñándole un ojo a la joven – **Lo tiene entretenidito.  
- No te preocupes, Julia. –** La tranquilizó Harry. **– Todos hemos perdido los estribos en algún momento.  
- ¿Ves? –** Tony le guiñó un ojo a Harry, en atención a su preocupación por calmar a Julia. **– A ver… una pista… lleva túnica y no es un mago. –** Sirviéndole un poco de crujiente de pato en su plato.  
**- Menos mal que me dices que no es un mago, porque ya estaba pensando en que me ibas a poner a Lameth desnudito en mi cama...-** con falso gesto de disgusto **- Eres un encanto, Harry...-** guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Es un placer, Julia. Sobre todo porque has hecho lo que llevo deseando hacer toda la vida…-** acercándose para decirle cómplice **– Hacer que Lucius Malfoy se muera de miedo ante alguien infinitamente superior a él.** – Sonriendo con picardía.  
**- A mí no me metáis en vuestras locuras…** - Pidió Lameth. **– Tengo que traducir un libro y satisfacer a una chica, creo que tengo suficiente para todas las fiestas.  
- Cierra el pico, Capuchino. –** Protestó Tony. – **A ver, cariño, que te lo pongo más fácil… hoy estás espesita, ¿eh? ¿Qué finge ser un mago, lleva túnica, es cobarde y tu postre favorito? –** Besando el cuello de Julia.  
**- Sabes que me encantan esos postres, sobre todo cuando intentan defenderse…-** acariciando sus incipientes colmillos con la lengua. - **¿Cuándo he cometido yo alguna locura, querido Lameth? Lo que pasa es que tener a un atlante en mi cama no es la idea que tenía para pasar unas fiestas...-** riendo ante la sola idea. - **Ha sido un placer, Harry...  
- Yo tampoco quiero tener que vérmelas con vosotros dos, gracias. Ya me llegó con el tiempo que duró tu educación, querida.** – Comentó el atlante, divertido.  
**- Vamos, Dirk, reconoce que te lo pasaste en grande con nosotros.** – Añadió Tony. **– Ahora que me pregunto… ¿Ya habéis hablado de ese tema que os traíais entre manos? –** Guiñándole un ojo a Julia**. – No querría perdérmelo por nada del mundo… espero incluso que sea mejor que la última vez.  
- No creo que sea necesaria tu asistencia. Todos sabemos que no podemos contar con vosotros.** – Lameth se sonreía y Harry los miraba sin comprender nada. **– Algo que, he de añadir, me alegra enormemente.  
- ¡Siento llegar tarde!** – Exclamó Ennoia en la puerta, con todo el aspecto de acabar de salir de la ducha. **– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… me puse a cazar con mi mascota y se me fue el santo al cielo de la hora que era.** – Sentándose en uno de los sitios libres. **– ¿Me he perdido algo?** – Todos nos reímos de su pregunta. – **¿Por qué tenéis que hacer las cosas divertidas cuando yo no estoy?** – Protestó.  
**- Tranquila, En.** – Draco se reía con ganas – **Sólo te has perdido cómo Julia casi se come a mis padres en el vestíbulo y cómo los he mandado a freír gárgaras. Nada del otro mundo. –** Riéndose por el chiste privado.  
- **¡Qué ricura de niño!** – Le soltó sarcástica **– Tony, sodomízalo de una vez para que deje de ser tan gracioso, ¿quieres?** – A Tony y Draco se les atascó el Vega Sicilia ante su réplica.  
**- ¿En, recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? Antes de hacer la apuesta.** – Añadió Lameth, en vista de que estaba despistada.  
**- ¡Ah, sí!** – Concentrando su atención en Lameth y dejando a los otros dos lanzándose miradas de advertencia mutuas. - **Ya recuerdo, habíamos quedado en que lo hiciese Luc, ¿no?  
- Sí, exacto… es que no lo recordaba del todo.** – Corroboró Lameth.  
**- Chicos, no creo que sea de buena educación que sigáis tratando aspectos privados durante la comida.** – Les recriminé. **– Además, es un tema zanjado, no ha de ser tratado nunca más.** – Mirándolos claramente furioso.  
**- Anthony, deja de mirar a mi chico así…** - Lo amenazó Hermione ante las miradas que le estaba lanzando Tony a Draco, que se revolvía molesto en la silla y que ahora la miró sorprendido. **– Su culo me pertenece como todo lo demás, ¿te queda claro?** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
- **¿Y qué me harás si no dejo de hacerlo, pequeña?** – Respondió el True Brujah.  
**- Bueno… puede que decida usar un as en la manga que tengo guardado.** – Le respondió con calculada calma, tomando un sorbo de su vino. **– Creo que será divertido. ¿Tú qué crees, Hashashiyyin, le gustarán a Tony mis métodos?  
- Teniendo en cuenta lo retorcido que es Tony...-** con gesto pensativo - **Creo que le encantarán tus métodos, fida'i.-** Sonriendo ante la idea  
**- ¿Cómo es posible…? –** Tony las miraba a las dos sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.  
**- ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creerlo!** - Draco también las miraba, estupefacto y casi furioso.  
**- ¡Por Caín!** – Soltaron Ennoia y Lameth al mismo tiempo. Lara y yo nos sonreíamos.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntó Hermione a Isabel sin comprender las exclamaciones de los demás.  
**- No pasa nada, fida'i.-** Respondió Isabel quitándole importancia - **Lo que pasa es que son todos un poco exagerados...  
- ¿Exagerados? Yo te llamo eso y seguro que encuentras el modo de matarme.-** Replicó Julia negando con la cabeza.  
**- ¡A cualquiera de nosotros! –** Exclamó Draco. Lara y yo no podíamos evitar reírnos. **- ¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada? – **Me recriminó**.  
- No me meto en vuestras cosas, cachorro, y lo sabes bien. Isa puede escoger perfectamente a quién le ofrece su confianza, no está en mi mano el impedírselo.  
- ¿Pero qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué significa? –** Preguntó Blaise, también curioso.  
**- Déjalo, Blaise… -** Hermione también quiso restarle importancia. – **Son cosas nuestras, no lo entenderías. –** Frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Draco. **– Luego hablamos tú y yo.  
- Hermione puede llamarme como le plazca.-** Mirando a Draco **- Digamos que "Hashashiyyin" es la palabra árabe para llamarnos "asesinos", Bombón.-** Le explicó a Blaise, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente **- Luego derivó en lo que es ahora el nombre de mi clan: Assamita. Pero, como ya he dicho antes, **- acariciando la mejilla de Hermione con ternura-** tú puedes llamarme como quieras, Fida'i.-** Añadió en tono cómplice.  
**- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? –** Preguntó Lara mirando al techo. **– Los asuntos de familia dejadlos para otro momento que no sea la mesa, por favor. Disculpadnos a todos por dejarnos llevar por el entusiasmo de las fechas.** – Sonriendo.**  
- ¿Qué es eso de "Cosas Nuestras"? –** Preguntó Ron con curiosidad. **- ¿Tuyas y de quién más? **  
**- Un momento…** - Intervino Harry. **- ¿Está incluyendo a Hermione en su… familia?  
- Por supuesto, es la mujer de Draco, por lo tanto es mi nuera… eso suele considerarse familia. – **Le expliqué, parecía un poco desorientado el pobre.  
**- ¿Desde cuando estás casada?** – Exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
**- A ver… un momento… NO estoy casada.** – Hermione miró al techo y luego a Draco. – **Ayúdame con esto, por favor.  
- Perdona, querida.** – Intentando contener la risa. **– A ver, cómo os lo explico, Hermione es mi mujer, pero no hemos pasado por la vicaría, ¿de acuerdo?** – Acariciando la gema de sangre que descansaba contra el pecho de Hermione, mientras ellos seguían mirándolo furiosos – **Digamos que para nosotros es más fácil referirnos de esta manera a las parejas…  
- Nosotros sí que pasamos por todos los trámites.** – Intervino Tony – **Y cuando quieras podemos organizar una boda… sólo necesito un círculo de piedras, unas cuantas velas, noche de luna llena... –** enumeró.  
**- ¡Para el carro, Tony!** – Se enfureció Hermione – **Aquí no se va a casar nadie… ¡Mucho menos por el rito celta!  
- ¡Pero si no intervienen los cuchillos y la sangre por ninguna parte! –** Protestó el druida – **¡Para una ceremonia pastelosa que me sé y tienes que estropeármelo!  
- Querido, no sigas por ahí que a este paso ella** - señalando a Isabel **- terminará haciéndote algo que no te gustará por haber molestado a Hermione.-** Depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Tony  
**- ¿Entonces no estás casada?** – Insistió Ron.  
**- No, Ron, no estoy casada.** – Suspiró exhausta.  
**- Si hay que torturar a alguien tú sólo dímelo y lo hago.-** Le susurró Isabel a Hermione, intentando relajar la tensión.  
**- Yo también me apunto a torturar a quien quieras, cariño.** – Añadió Draco besando la mano de Hermione.  
**- Pues parece una ceremonia bonita… -** Comentó Luna de pronto. **– No entiendo por qué no quieres casarte.** – Hermione la miró estupefacta. **– Tienes el novio, el druida, sólo tienes que esperar a la luna llena.  
- Puede que sea porque sólo tengo diecisiete años Luna. –** Respondió ella mirando al techo. –** No pienso casarme tan joven.  
- O puede que sea porque no te lo han pedido… -** Murmuró Ennoia por lo bajo.  
**- ¿Neville, te casarías conmigo? –** Preguntó Luna al joven que se atragantó.  
**- ¿¡Qué!?** – Exclamó asustado.  
**- Sería bonito casarse así, ¿no crees?** – Se giró a Tony mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su novio. – **¿Nos casaría usted?  
- No creo que hubiese problema.** – Tony sonreía. **– Dentro de cuatro noches hay luna llena, sería perfecto.  
- Yo voy avisando...-** intervino Isabel -**... yo no me caso, ni con luna llena, ni en circulitos de piedra ni rituales parecidos.-** Bebiendo un poco de vino **- ¿Queréis dejaros de bodas, rituales y etc? Mira que os gusta liar las cosas...  
- Gracias, Isabel, por traer algo de cordura a la mesa… -** suspiré – **A ver, los que quieran casarse y tengan menos de diecisiete años o no tengan una pareja vampira, que vayan olvidándose de ello, no se va a casar nadie sin consentimiento paterno mientras estéis aquí.** – Mirando a Tony – **Vosotros dos sois un caso aparte, Tony, sabes que lo habitual entre nosotros no es hacer ceremonias.** – Mirando a Harry y Ron **– A ver, vosotros dos, Hermione se ha ganado a esta familia con la primera sonrisa y prueba de ello es que, si no fuese por el arranque de Julia, habríais visto cómo todos saldríamos a defenderla.** – Tomé la mano de Hermione **– Querida mía, sabes que muchas veces las palabras sólo son meras uniones de letras, pero en ocasiones cumplen la función para la que fueron creadas: Expresar ideas y sentimientos. Mi hijo te ama como jamás amará a nadie, todos nosotros reconocemos el modo en que él te ama… puede que vuestros nombres no estén inscritos en un papel, o que no hayamos celebrado una fiesta para clamarlo al mundo, pero tú eres su esposa ante nuestros ojos. –** Besándola con ternura.  
**- Gracias, Lucian.** – Mirándome con las mejillas sonrosadas. **– Aunque vosotros también habéis sido muy buenos conmigo.  
- Sólo ha puesto palabras a lo que todos pensamos, cariño.** – Dijo Ennoia con una cálida sonrisa.  
**- Sí, Hermione, somos unos sentimentales.** – Lameth se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa. **– Me voy a terminar esa traducción, antes de que me lo vuelvan a impedir.  
- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –** Preguntó Lavender.  
**- ¿Entiendes el sumerio antiguo? –** Preguntó entusiasmado.  
**- No, pero puedo hacerte compañía. –** Respondió con una sonrisa.  
**- Sí, puedes venir.-** Un poco defraudado.  
**- Arranque dice.- **Dijo Julia riendo - **Arrancar no les iba a arrancar nada...-** y mirando a Tony - **No se lo tragan, ¿verdad, cariño?** - Viendo el gesto de su esposo - **Tony, me parece que no vas a poder realizar el único ritual pasteloso que te sabes... **– acariciándole el brazo con ternura, consolándolo -** que Isa tampoco se nos quiere casar y mira que lo intentamos cada lustro.  
- ¡No es justo! –** Protestó el druida – **Con lo que echo de menos ponerme la túnica y las pinturas… -** mirando a Draco – **…ya puedes ir pidiéndole en matrimonio, Adonis de tres al cuarto, porque no me voy a quedar sin oficiar la única ceremonia que me permitiríais.  
- No me toques las narices, Tony.** – Suspiró Draco recostándose en la silla – **Ya la has oído decir, alto y claro, que no se casará.** – Protestó – **Aunque la cubra de sedas y oro, le prometa el paraíso terrenal, me arrodille, ruegue o convierta su dormitorio en un vergel… no va a casarse conmigo. ¿Te queda claro, Tony?** – Sirviéndose otra copa.  
**- Cariño, creo que no estás en posición de protestar mucho.-** Le recordó la Giovanni  
**- ¿Cuándo tenías pensado hacer todo eso? –** Preguntó Hermione asombrada.  
**- No iba a hacerlo hoy, puede que mañana.** – Haciéndose el ofendido y mirándola con una media sonrisa. **– Pero ahora no lo haré porque no quieres casarte conmigo, así que… no tienes que preocuparte.  
- No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación en medio de la comida de Navidad… -** Se lamentó Hermione.  
**- Ya somos cuatro… -** Me lamenté.  
**- ¿No dirás en serio que quieres casarte con ella?** – Exclamó Pansy. **– ¡Sólo tenéis diecisiete años y eres un vampiro, por Merlín!  
- Perdona, Pansy, pero tengo treinta y siete años, creo que puedo plantearme sentar la cabeza… aunque está visto que la mujer con la que quiero hacerlo no está lo suficientemente convencida… ¿Y qué demonios importa si soy un vampiro o no?  
- Creo que me está subiendo el azúcar con todo esto.-** Replicó la Assamita - **Uy, no, que los vampiros no podemos ser diabéticos**.- Llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
**- ¿Isa, vienes conmigo a abrir el regalo de Navidad? –** Preguntó Blaise.  
**- Lo que sea con tal de salir de este manicomio. –** Agradeció Isabel. Buscó mi mirada y se disculpó con rapidez por levantarse, antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

La discusión cesó poco después, cuando Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Se fue al jardín y, de inmediato, Draco salió en pos de ella. En esta ocasión no habían fingido ninguna discusión, realmente mi hijo deseaba que ella se sintiese su esposa y ella había herido sus sentimientos al rechazarlo de una manera tan tajante, pero también comprendemos su postura, tiene toda una vida por delante para hacer lo que desee y no creo que siquiera pasase por su mente el casarse con él.

**- ¿Pero qué pasa ahora?** – Preguntó Ennoia. **- ¿Por qué se han ido?  
- Déjalo, En.** – Resopló Lara **– Luego te lo explico.  
- Pero… -** Pansy estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Draco - **¿De verdad quiere casarse con ella?  
- Mira, Pansy, lo explicaré una vez y después quedará la conversación zanjada. ¿Queda claro?** – Ella asintió **– Draco tiene treinta y siete años, como bien os dijo antes, es normal que quiera que su relación sea algo un poco más serio que acostarse con la chica y beber su sangre. Por si no te enteraste antes, está enamorado de Hermione, por lo tanto le habría gustado que ella no hubiese sido tan categórica a la hora de rechazar una unión con él de esa manera. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?  
- Pero… sigo diciendo lo mismo… Es un vampiro, ¿para qué quiere casarse con una mujer mortal?  
- Creo que esa pregunta no me corresponde a mí responderla. –** Sonreí. **– ¿Qué os parece si terminamos de comer y luego pensamos algo para entretenernos?**

Continuamos comiendo sin tantas discusiones estúpidas. Draco y Hermione habían vuelto a su cuarto cuando salimos del comedor y todos terminamos desperdigados por la casa. Quizás, lo que más me extrañó fue que Pansy decidió quedarse con Tony y Julia a recoger la mesa.

**- ¿No crees que sería más divertido irte con tus amigas del colegio? –** Preguntó Julia al ver a Pansy empezar a apilar platos.  
**- No, me he cansado de los trapitos.** – Se encogió de hombros – **Además, -** comenzó a enumerar - **Lavender está con Dirk, Luna con Neville, Harry con Catherine y Felicia, Ron con Dierdre, Blaise con Isabel, Ginebra con Lucian y Lara...** – encogiéndose de hombros – **Digamos que no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa repleta de parejitas o tríos.  
- ¿Eso es una proposición? –** Preguntó Tony con una sonrisa.  
**- No.** – Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – **No me das miedo.** – Desafiante. – **Yo no soy como Lavender o Cho…** - Sonriéndose - **…y lo sabes perfectamente.  
- Tienes razón.** – Respondió el druida riéndose. **– Pero no por ello dejarías de ser divertida… -** enarcando una ceja.  
**- Tony…** - Le recordó Julia.  
**- Vamos, cariño.** – Haciendo un puchero **– La chica está aburrida…  
- No quiero tener que castigarte de nuevo, cielo.** – Dejando la bandeja y acariciando el rostro de Tony.  
**- No será necesario si ella consiente.** – Abrazando su cintura y besando hambriento a Julia. **– Tú serás testigo… a ti te van a creer.  
- He dicho que no… -** Resopló Pansy. **– Supongo que fue un error intentar hacer algo útil. –** Con un gesto de varita formó dos pilas de platos y los bajó levitando hasta la cocina.  
**- Muy bonito el truco.** – Le reconoció Tony esperándola sentado en una de las mesetas cuando llegó abajo. **– Pero hay un hermoso montacargas para eso.** – Riéndose a carcajadas. En un parpadeo estaba frente a ella, los platos habían desaparecido y la cocina se presentaba reluciente. **– Soy más rápido que tú.** – Agachándose para robarle un beso, Pansy no protestó, se quedó impertérrita. **– Aburrida.  
- No, simplemente que te conozco el juego.** – Se encogió de hombros. **– No lo pillas bien cuando te dicen que no, ¿verdad?** – Volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir al salón.  
**- Quizás porque no me lo puedo creer, viniendo de ti…** - Esperándola en el umbral de la puerta, bajo el muérdago.  
**- A ti lo que pasa es que te gusta que te zurren, reconócelo.** – Mirándolo con una ceja levantada.  
**- Es un inmenso placer…** - poniendo los ojos en blanco - **¿Quieres intentarlo?  
- A ver… te lo intentaré explicar como si fueses un crío…** - mirándolo de arriba abajo con un gesto burlón **– No eres mi tipo, no voy a unirme a tus juegos con tu mujer y no me voy a acostar contigo. –** Intentando pasar de largo a su lado, pero él la detuvo con el brazo.  
**- No, señorita…** - señalando el muérdago sobre sus cabezas antes de besarla fugazmente **– No te estaba invitando a eso, precisamente. –** Ampliando su sonrisa. **- ¿Quieres venir a cazar traidores con nosotros?  
- ¿Qué?** – Ella lo miró estupefacta.  
**- Tony, te recuerdo que hablas con la que casi se queda catatónica al vernos en la discoteca…** - resopló Julia mientras cogía su abrigo. **– Vamos a matar unos cuantos vampiros, - **explicó a Pansy **– los muy alelados se creen que por entonar unos cuantos cánticos y pintar en el suelo… ya son magos.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Aunque, en realidad, son mi regalo de Navidad. –** Sonriendo mientras se relamía.  
**- ¿Me devolveréis entera y sin que me falte una gota de sangre? –** Preguntó Pansy, su mirada estrechándose y su sonrisa ampliándose.  
**- Tienes nuestra palabra –** Dijeron ambos al unísono.  
**- Me voy a arrepentir…** - cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. **– Pero… lo que sea, con tal de salir de esta casa un rato.** – Tomando su abrigo del armario.

Volvieron de madrugada entre risas, Tony llevaba a Pansy a su espalda mientras ella sostenía sus zapatos en una mano. Julia abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, sin poder contener las risas. Salí del despacho para ver si era necesario ayudarles con algo, además no me fiaba de lo que esos tres podían haber hecho solos por Londres.

**- Buenas noches, Lara.** – Me saludó una Pansy ebria.  
**- Buenas noches, Pansy.** – Les lancé miradas cargadas de preguntas a los dos vampiros, ellos sólo respondieron sonriéndose y encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Creo que voy a acostarla en su camita… -** Murmuró Tony, incapaz de contener la risa. – **Sola, como ella quiere, conste en acta. **– Puntualizó**  
- Más te vale, Anthony. –** Cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. **– Luego quiero un informe de todo lo que habéis estado haciendo.  
- ¡Señor, sí señor!** – Gritó Pansy amagando un saludo militar, haciendo que los otros dos se deshiciesen en risas.  
**- ¿Pansy?** – Draco apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.  
**- ¡Hola, dragoncito! –** Lo saludó ella abriendo los brazos y casi cayendo de la espalda de Tony, aunque Julia lo impidió sujetándola con una mano a la espalda. **– Gracias, Jules.**  
**- Ha sido un placer, brujilla. – **Se sonrió la Giovanni. **  
- ¡Tony!** – Gruñó mi chiquillo al True Brujah, intentaba contener su ira.  
**- ¡Sólo está borracha, lo juro!** – Protestó el druida. La bajó de su espalda y se la tendió a Draco. **– Acuéstala tú, ya que no te fías de mí.** – Con gesto ofendido.  
**- No le riñas a Tony, dragoncito… -** Pidió Pansy en voz baja. **– Se ha portado bien conmigo, ha sido todo un caballero.** – Acarició con un dedo la mejilla de Draco - **¡Qué suave tienes la piel! –** Ese fue el detonante para que Draco la llevase de inmediato a su cuarto. **- ¡No! ¡Quiero otro Sunrise, camarero! ¡Con mucho Tequila!  
- Déjalo ya, Pansy. Estás borracha como una cuba.-** Le oí protestar.  
**- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –** Se rebeló ella - **¡Oye!** – Protestando cuando intentó obligarla a meterse en la cama. **- ¡Esas manitas quietas…! –** Pero no dijo nada más porque Draco la durmió con un gesto.  
**- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Pansy?** – Saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras con rapidez para enfrentarse al matrimonio.  
**- Nos la hemos llevado de juerga, nada más.** – Respondió Julia con gesto indiferente. – **Es cierto que Tony se portó bien.** – Situándose entre su marido y Draco. **– Es más, ella es la que se ha desmelenado, nosotros sólo la hemos acompañado.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? –** Pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- Tony me llevó al centro para que pudiese coger mi regalo, -** se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa. – **Dos tremeres jovencitos, -** relamiéndose. – **El caso es que, cuando se enteró de lo que íbamos a hacerles, preguntó si podía intentar un par de trucos antes de que me los comiese…  
- Jamás vi a un humano disfrutar tanto con la tortura, Lara… -** dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro **– Sólo con un par de palabritas los tenía retorciéndose en el suelo…  
- ¿Les lanzó un cruciatus a los Tremere?** – Exclamó Draco, horrorizado.  
- **Sí, dijo algo parecido.** – Corroboró Julia. **– El caso es que descubrió que le gustaba mucho y nos dio pena que no pudiese entretenerse más, entramos en la Capilla de los Tremere y acabamos con todos.** – Explicó entusiasmada. **– Creo que no ha quedado uno en toda Britania. – **Riéndose.**  
- ¿Estás diciéndome que os habéis llevado a mi amiga a una masacre? –** Draco empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tiene.  
**- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que ha podido significar para Pansy?** – Les recriminé.  
**- ¡Pero si la chica se lo pasó en grande!** – Protestó Tony apoyándose en la pared – **De verdad, Lara, me recordaba a ti en la campaña de César.** – Cerrando los ojos con aire soñador. **– Bloqueaba todos sus hechizos y se los devolvía con una fuerza inusitada, no dejó de torturarlos en ningún momento… ¡Y ese método de descuartizarlos!** – Exclamó arrobado - **¡Sublime!  
- Sectumsempra… -** jadeó Draco – **Ha usado todas las imperdonables y el sectumsempra… -** Miró a Tony con furia y se lanzó a por él **– ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir llevarla a un lugar como ese? –** Asiéndolo por la camisa y alzándolo unos palmos del suelo.  
**- ¡Draco!** – Intenté contenerlo. **– Tony no la ha obligado a hacer nada de eso, déjalo.** – Imponiéndome.  
**- Sí, Draco.** – La voz de Julia dejaba claro que se estaba conteniendo por muy poco, borracha de sangre y magia como estaba no era recomendable que perdiese la paciencia **– Deja a mi marido en el suelo… ahora. –** Obedeció a regañadientes.  
- **Es que no lo entiendo… -** mirándome en busca de una explicación **– Pansy no es así… no puede ser… ella no.  
- Me temo que sí, Draco.** - Confirmé con seriedad. **– Es algo previsible en alguien tan atormentado como ella, piensa en todo aquello por lo que ha pasado en tan pocos años. Incluso Julia ha tenido una infancia más tranquila que la de tu amiga… que ya es decir.** – Lo abracé al darme cuenta de que no era capaz de comprender todo lo que aquello significaba. - **¿Por qué está borracha?** – Pregunté a Julia, con calma, intentando desviar el tema.  
**- Luego quiso ir a celebrarlo y creo que se tomó unos tequilas de más.** – Arrugando la nariz con picardía. – **Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no quisimos cortarle la juerga.  
- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que pudo beber de más para olvidar todo lo que había estado haciendo con vosotros? –** Rugió Draco.  
**- Sí, ya… seguro. –** Resopló Tony  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Preguntó Hermione en lo alto de las escaleras.  
**- Hermione, cielo, vuelve a cama…** - empezó Draco con tono suave y calmado.  
**- No. **– Alzando la mano para interrumpir los intentos de Draco por enviarla de vuelta al dormitorio -** ¿Qué pasa, Lara? –** Bajando y pasando al lado de Tony **– Si tú estás implicado, no puede ser nada bueno, ¿verdad? –** Le espetó con desdén.  
**- Perdona, palomita, pero tampoco soy el único demonio aquí…** - protestó el druida. **– Tu novio está enfadado porque nos llevamos a Pansy de juerga y la chica se desmelenó un poco de más. –** Dirigiéndose a mí - **¿Qué tiene de malo que haya pateado algunos culos traidores?  
- No debisteis llevarla, Tony.** – Suspiré cansada – **Es una adolescente con demasiados problemas ya como para que vengáis vosotros y lo empeoréis más.-** Me dirigí a Hermione **– Pansy ha torturado vampiros con estos dos y luego se ha emborrachado.** – Le resumí.  
**- Perfecto. –** Se dirigió a Draco - **¿Cuál es el problema? Que yo sepa, Pansy era una de las partidarias de Voldemort cuando se dedicaba a torturar a muggles, no veo qué inconveniente hay en que torture a algunos vampiros si con eso no hace daño a nadie más.** – Miró a Julia - **¿Tremeres?  
- Sí.** – Le corroboró ella con una sonrisa - **¡Tenías que verla, Hermione, no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra con su varita! Parecía que danzaba en medio de tanto sufrimiento.  
- Me hago una idea.** – Con una sonrisa forzada, miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados – **Me recuerda a tu tía Bella.  
- Lo sé. –** Suspiró él con furia. **– Pero Pansy tiene muchos más problemas que Bella y no debería recordar algunas partes de su pasado.  
- ¿En serio? –** Con falsa sorpresa. **– Porque te aseguro que superar a Bella en crueldad es difícil, aunque tú nunca tuviste que aguantarla, ¿no?  
- Sí que tuve que sufrirla, Hermione. –** Tornándose serio. – **Y de lo que estamos hablando es de impedir que Pansy se convierta en alguien aún peor que ella. Ha tenido una infancia mucho más complicada y oscura que la de mi querida tía, no quieres saber lo que es capaz de hacer con una varita y ningún remordimiento.  
- Si se parece en algo a lo que hizo esta tarde…** - comenzó Tony.  
**- ¡Cállate, Tony!** – Le gritó Draco. **– Ya has hecho bastante por un día, gracias.  
- A mí no me mandas callar, niñato.** – Enfureciéndose.  
**- ¡Callaos los dos!** – Llamándolos al orden. Tony me miró furioso. **– Es mi casa y soy tu antiguo en sangre, Anthony.** – Le recordé. **– Lo que sea ya no tiene solución, que cada uno se vaya a su cuarto y que se quede allí por lo que resta de noche.** – Julia me miró con sorna. **– Sí, os estoy castigando como si fueseis niños pequeños, ya que os estáis comportando como tales. Coge a tu marido y mantenlo entretenido durante toda la noche como te plazca.** – Girándome a Draco – **Tú haz lo mismo con tu novia. Yo me encargaré de Pansy.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacerle? –** Preguntó Draco, desconfiando.  
**- Lo que me dé la santa gana, chiquillo. –** Despreciativa. Subí las escaleras y cuando estaba en el descansillo me giré a ellos furiosa – **Os he dado una orden, ¿a qué estáis esperando para cumplirla?  
- Sí, mi sire.** – Refunfuñó Draco tomando a Hermione en brazos y subiendo las escaleras tras de mí.  
**- Ya va, ya va…** - Tony tomó a Julia y desapareció del vestíbulo.

Entré en el cuarto de Pansy y observé cómo dormía. Me senté en la cama y tomé su mano para concentrarme en su mente y ver aquello que había hecho con los vampiros desde su punto de vista. Tony y Julia no habían exagerado ni un ápice, había disfrutado torturando a los falsos magos, había lacerado sus cuerpos con estocadas invisibles de su varita y había sentido el poder del dolor a través de la misma. Y no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo ocurrido, era perfectamente consciente de cada una de las maldiciones realizadas, incluso aquella que estaba destinada para matar, salvo que, al estar ya muertos, no había surtido el efecto deseado en ellos, sólo los había aturdido lo suficiente para que Julia los rematase. Percibí la excitación latente en ella, la adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas, junto con el tequila. Había disfrutado como hacía tiempo no disfrutaba. La pobre niña había dejado salir la parte que tanto esfuerzo le costaba controlar.

******************************************

_¡Al fin veis la mala leche que guarda Julia tras esa cara de niña buena! Jejeje. Si es que con un marido así, tenía que tener un carácter fuerte oculto por alguna parte. Sé que me he centrado en ese matrimonio en este capítulo, pero había muchas cosas que quedaban un poco cojas si no veíais la manera en que esos dos se llevan. Por lo de pronto, Julia es la bruja más poderosa de esa casa, como bien dije en su momento, pertenece a una familia de Nigromantes y, con el paso de los siglos, se ha "bebido" unos cuantos Tremeres, por lo que tiene mucha magia corriendo por su sangre. _

_Otra vez, me toca explicar algo acerca del juego de rol en el que me baso para estos vampiros. Los TREMERE tienen una historia bastante curiosa. No son apreciados por nadie por la sencilla razón de ser unos "usurpadores". En origen eran una orden de magia, su líder era un mago llamado Tremere, de ahí el nombre del clan. Antes de convertirse en vampiros, se dedicaron a experimentar con ellos: torturaron a Nosferatus, Gangrels, Tzimisce y demás. Tiempo después, decidieron que les gustaría ser inmortales, pero no querían tener ninguno de los inconvenientes de los vampiros. Hicieron un ritual para que todo el círculo superior de la orden se convirtiesen en vampiros, el caso es que terminaron con las mismas maldiciones (sed de sangre, bestia, debilidad al sol y el fuego, etc, etc, etc.) y además, están vinculados entre sí, es decir, el círculo es fiel a su señor Tremere y no pueden negarse a ninguna de sus órdenes. Se buscaron el clan más pacífico de todos, los Salubri, con su líder Saulot; los aniquilaron y Tremere bebió a Saulot, ganando así el puesto de cabeza de clan y antediluviano. Pronto no les quedó más remedio a los otros clanes que aceptarlos, pero ninguno les tiene verdadero aprecio. Se reúnen en grupos más o menos numerosos y tienen tendencia a crear residencias permanentes en ciudades importantes, llamadas Capillas, suelen estar interconectadas entre sí por métodos mágicos. No han mantenido su magia, en realidad la han sustituido con complicados rituales que siempre incluyen su sangre (la sangre de un vampiro es muy poderosa y útil). Bueno, el caso es que son un remedo de magos y a Tony y Julia les gusta darles caza._

_¿Qué os han parecido los regalos de Navidad? ¿Cómo os quedáis con todo lo que se ha dicho durante la comida? También ahora podéis ver por qué Pansy tiene su Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo y mucho más. Aunque reconozco que habrá más explicaciones en la parte de Draco, igual que veréis la conversación mantenida con sus padres, que no tiene desperdicio. _

_Ahora voy a responder a los Reviews no firmados:_

**Yavanna.**_ Como puedes ver, me he esforzado por actualizar lo antes posible. Espero te guste todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo._

**María.**_ Tranquila, cielo, ya os he puesto una explicación acerca de los ghoules al principio. Pero reconozco que a veces no viene mal hacer un repaso de todo lo ocurrido en esta historia de vez en cuando. Con respecto al debate interno de Draco, pues te aseguro que vais a tener bastante para darle vueltas por una temporada. Buena parte de los capítulos que vienen tendrán algunos momentos en los que se hablará del futuro de Hermione. Hay muchas posibilidades y tiempo más que suficiente para pensarlas todas. _

**NemesisAg**_. Hombre, tanto como insuficiente… El caso es que Hermione ya tiene asumidas demasiadas cosas de esa familia, dejémoslo en que no se enfada y listo. Jejeje. _

**Kelen.**_ Creo que tu duda queda resuelta en el comentario previo. _

_Un besote para tods  
Madie. _


	25. Navidad II

_Siento infinitamente la tardanza para subir el capítulo, pero me temo que soy una vieja achacosa que se ha tenido que apartar una temporada del teclado por culpa de insoportables dolores varios. No es recomendable que me ponga a escribir en mitad de una migraña porque esto terminaría en masacre, creedme. Tampoco es bueno que lo haga bajo los efectos de las drogas que mitigan el dolor porque me parece que sería demasiado caótico y ni siquiera un Wraith le encontraría sentido (tampoco es bueno que me dedique a zamparme SG Atlantis para entretener las noches de insomnio subsiguientes, nop). El caso es que este capítulo es más largo en anotaciones y respuestas que en su contenido principal, me temo. Espero que no me culpéis por querer daros unas cuantas explicaciones y aclaraciones a vuestras dudas, en detrimento de un poco más de historia. _

_Aquí tenéis la perspectiva de Draco, con unas cuantas conversaciones que os perdisteis en la de Lucian. Pero antes explicaré los regalos de los vampiros, ya que los de los magos no necesitan explicación, son cosas que conocemos del mundo de Rowling. _

_Comenzando por el regalo que Draco le hace a Hermione. Es bastante sencillo: una ampolla de cristal con unas gotas de la sangre de Draco, engarzada en plata para que sea un colgante. Lo hizo él en persona, creó la ampolla y la protegió con varios encantamientos, también le dio forma a la plata para crear la filigrana que la protege. Su importancia estriba en la antigüedad de la sangre de Draco, cualquier vampiro normalito daría lo que fuese por tener esas gotas, pero ninguno estaría tan loco como para tocar algo que perteneciese a un antediluviano (como se denominan a los vampiros tan antiguos como Draco, Lucian, Ennoia, etc), porque sería el equivalente al suicidio. De esa manera funciona como un "amuleto", porque la marca como de su propiedad sin necesidad de convertirla en un ghoul y de un modo discreto. Si fuese necesario, si Hermione se viese en un grave peligro, podría romperlo y beber esas gotas, obteniendo de ese modo la fuerza, rapidez y resistencia de Draco. Pero también es un símbolo de lo mucho que ama Draco a Hermione, porque no desea convertirla en su ghoul, pero aún así le da su sangre de un modo que no le va a perjudicar directamente. Es una manera de decirle que siempre estará con ella y siempre la protegerá allá donde esté. _

_El regalo que Isabel le hace a Hermione, es un poco más difícil de explicar. Se supone que, en los tiempos en que Caín aún caminaba entre los mortales y no se había rendido al letargo, un cronista reunió todo lo relacionado con su maldición y todos los secretos de los vampiros que creó, en un libro como el que Isabel le dio a la brujita. Aunque no lo dije, Lameth sí que ha leído la anotación que hay en la primera página: "Para Hermione, con toda mi curiosidad y desconcierto. Nod." Isabel convenció a Tony para que la llevase a esos tiempos y así conseguir el ejemplar que descansa en las manos de Hermione. El asombro porque esté entero es, principalmente, porque al haber sido escrito hace tanto tiempo y contener información tan importante para los vampiros, ha ido perdiendo fragmentos a lo largo de los siglos. (Es habitual que las partidas tengan como finalidad buscar un fragmento del Libro de Nod, jejeje)_

_El resto de los presentes, son bromas privadas entre los vampiros. Lucian y Lara son Lasombras, no se pueden reflejar en los espejos por culpa de su manejo de las sombras, por eso les regalan un espejo. Julia, con su manía por ser tan formal en ocasiones, recibe un servicio de té de porcelana china como recordatorio de una ceremonia tan complicada y cargada de protocolo. Los shuriken de Isabel, no creo que necesiten explicación, es una asesina, le encantan las armas. La calavera que le dan a Lameth, tiene el significado oculto de que, su clan de procedencia, los Capadocios, se ocultaban en cementerios y estudiaban cadáveres para conocer mejor el cuerpo humano. El bastón que le dan a Tony, tiene como razón el que, durante mucho tiempo ha llevado uno que tenía ocultas astillas que en cualquier momento podían salir disparadas en busca del corazón de un vampiro, para paralizarlo completamente. Como dije, son bromas privadas entre ellos. _

******************************************

No pude dormir en toda la noche, contaba cada minuto para bajar al salón y entregarle su regalo a Hermione. Ella dormía plácidamente abrazada a mi torso inmóvil, su respiración acariciaba mi piel y sus latidos me ayudaban a contar el tiempo. Oía perfectamente a Lara y Lucian moverse por la cocina y la casa, preparándolo todo para sus invitados, en cuanto supe que era el momento apropiado, desenredé los brazos de Hermione de mi cuerpo y me entregué a la placentera tarea de despertarla con mis besos. Protestó, intentó enroscarse en las sábanas unos minutos más, me miró furiosa al ver que todo era en vano y que no iba a impedir que la sacase de la cama. La cubrí con mi batín, me puse unos pantalones y bajé con ella en brazos.

Siguió protestando hasta que la besé una vez más bajo el muérdago. Era la mañana de Navidad, en el día correcto, con la casa decorada y el árbol rebosante de regalos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era ella la que en verdad era mi regalo, envuelta en seda, adormilada y malhumorada. Rebusqué entre todos los paquetes para encontrar el suyo, no podía esperar para verlo rodear su cuello. La sensación de felicidad que me embargó al ver la gema contra su piel, es indescriptible. Nada de lo que hiciese o dijese podía compararse con lo que aquello significaba: ni siquiera una alianza podía unirnos más, pues yo le pertenecía y ella me pertenecía.

Pronto vinieron todos los demás. La carcajada fue general cuando abrí el regalo de Lucian: un chupete. Todos los años tenían que recordarme que era el benjamín de la familia. Pero el que nos dejó atónitos fue el que Isabel le hizo a Hermione, si quería dejar claro que ella era una más de nosotros, no podía haberlo hecho mejor. La dejamos al cuidado de Lameth mientras nos entreteníamos con nuestras nuevas armas en el jardín.

Aquellos que ya nos habían visto pelear aún se quedaron más atónitos al vernos aquella mañana navideña. Detenía los embates del hacha o los esquivaba con maestría, mientras yo sorteaba cada shuriken que me lanzaba. Quedaba claro que no nos estábamos entregando a la pelea, que sólo nos divertíamos. Llegado un momento nos limitábamos a lanzar los shuriken y cogerlos en el aire, como si simplemente nos lanzásemos inofensivas pelotas de tenis. Hasta que Hermione nos detuvo con sólo aparecer en nuestro ángulo de visión.

Nos arreglamos para la comida, Hermione estaba preciosa con un vestido nuevo. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido de tirantes que dejaban su cuello y sus hombros al descubierto, por lo que no pude resistirme a besarlos con extrema lentitud, antes siquiera de plantearme dejarla salir de la habitación. Ella tuvo que recordarme, una vez más, que nos esperaban para comer. Mas no me privé del delicioso placer de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla durante todo el camino hasta la planta baja.

Cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de mis padres en el vestíbulo, me quedé completamente helado. No esperaba encontrármelos nunca más, no tras aceptar al fin mi condición y estar con Hermione. Sus miradas destilaban odio y repugnancia, sentí cómo ella empezaba a temblar. Bajé lentamente las escaleras y me reuní con ellos, dejando que Hermione bajase al suelo, pero sujetando su mano entre la mía. Isabel, Julia y Lucian, percibieron la tensión presente. Era de esperar que empezasen con sus prejuicios hacia Hermione, ella intentó zafarse de mi mano y quitarse del medio, pero no se lo permití. No tenía nada que temer de ellos, no estando todos pendientes de saltar sobre ellos, pude ver cómo Julia empezaba a perder la paciencia. Lucian intentó restar hierro como pudo, pero no podía imaginar que mi padre le gritase de esa manera a Julia.

Fue cuando se desató el caos.

No es muy recomendable provocar la ira de un vampiro, mucho menos si ese vampiro es Julia. Por regla general consigues que quiera matarte, pero en el caso de la Giovanni, lo convierte en todo un arte. La casa comenzó a retemblar sobre sus cimientos con la fuerza de un terremoto, abracé a Hermione para protegerla, aunque sabía que toda la furia de Julia se cebaría en mis padres. El viento ululaba fuera como si estuviésemos en medio de un huracán, algunas cosas empezaron a volar dentro de la casa, los muebles se alzaron unos centímetros del suelo, el fuego rugió como si las llamas del infierno intentasen salir por la chimenea. Lo más aterrador fue ver cómo el Velo se empezó a acercar a nosotros, el mundo de los fantasmas intentando apoderarse del nuestro.

Con una simple frase, Lucius había conseguido que Julia perdiese todo el control. De inmediato, Tony apareció tras ella y comenzó a calmarla, el único que podría tener algún tipo de éxito, pues había alejado a Isabel y Lameth con un simple pensamiento. Julia nunca ha llevado bien que la obvien de un modo tan exagerado, mucho menos le gustan las malas formas y no soporta que la insulten tal y como acaba de hacer mi padre. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente calmada, Tony se la llevó al comedor, pronto les siguieron todos los demás. Me quedé con mis padres antes de reunirme con mi familia para la comida de Navidad, en un vano intento por convencerles de que se quedasen y se comportasen.

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Draco?** – Preguntó mi madre, preocupada, seguía aferrada al brazo de su esposo.  
**- Julia pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de Venecia, magos de nacimiento y con la sangre más limpia que la nuestra, tras ser convertida en vampiro no sólo ha mantenido su magia, sino que la ha aumentado hasta límites insospechados.** – Les expliqué – **No lleva muy bien que alguien la insulte o la trate como un ser inferior. –** Mirando a mi padre. **– Tendréis que olvidaros de vuestros prejuicios si queréis compartir las fiestas con nosotros, no sé si Tony podría detenerla la próxima vez y no pienso interponerme entre ella y su presa.  
- ¿Su presa? –** Se estremeció mi madre.  
**- En el comedor encontrarás diversos manjares, pero para Julia no hay nada más delicioso que la sangre de dos magos maleducados como vosotros.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos en ese tono, jovencito? –** Protestó Lucius, indignado.  
**- Lucius, hace tiempo que no soy tu hijo, soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Mis padres ahora son Lucian y Lara, mi verdadera familia está esperándome para que vaya a comer con ellos. La mujer que amo está en estos momentos preocupada por mí, porque tiene miedo de que pierda la paciencia y os mate, pero no porque vuestras vidas sean importantes para ella, sino porque teme lo que pueda significar para mí. Aunque, tendría que decir, que se preocupa por nada. –** Dejándolos en el vestíbulo y dirigiéndome hacia el comedor.  
**- Espera. –** Me exigió Lucius. **– Aunque ahora estés tan encantado con esa "familia" que dices tener, no puedes olvidar que no tendrías nada si no fuese por nosotros. – **Su voz estaba cargada de repulsión, al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo intentaba interponer su autoridad. - **¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de "la mujer que amas"?  
- Vamos a ver… -** Girándome y mirándolos sorprendido **– Si no fuese por ti y por tu empeño de unirte a un maníaco con aires de grandeza, probablemente mi vida habría sido mucho más sencilla y agradable. Si te refieres al hecho de que, gracias a tus contactos, ahora soy un vampiro… Tienes razón. Tengo que darte las gracias por haber permitido que tenga una segunda oportunidad en la vida, aunque sea bebiendo la sangre de los demás. ¿Qué esperabas, padre? ¿Qué iba a ser tu sirviente o tu marioneta? – **Bufé incrédulo por la mirada de desconcierto que me dirigió – **Soy un vampiro, padre. Estoy muerto. Olvídate de tus planes para utilizarme en tu provecho, no resultarán. Y, por si no te has enterado todavía, Hermione es mi pareja, mi novia, mi esposa, mi mujer… Mi familia la adora, por cierto, por lo que no se toman bien que la insulten del modo en que tú estás acostumbrado a hacer.** – Lucius iba a decir algo, llevado por el enfado, pero no se lo permití. – **Ni se te ocurra decir nada que tenga que ver con su procedencia, su sangre es infinitamente más pura de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.** – Le advertí – **Tiene más magia en una sola gota de la que podáis tener los dos juntos.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?** – Narcisa me miró aterrada.  
**- Madre, he probado su sangre. –** Sonriéndome. **– Y te aseguro que es pura ambrosía en mis labios, ahora… ¿Vais a comportaros como dos personas civilizadas y comer con nosotros el día de Navidad o dejaréis que vuestros prejuicios hagan que os tengáis que ir?  
- ¿Crees que voy a comer con esa colección de escoria y monstruos?** – Protestó Lucius, furioso por mis declaraciones - **No podría siquiera entrar en esa habitación sin sentir náuseas.  
- Siento que digas eso.** – Negué con la cabeza – **Entonces sólo puedo decirte una cosa más. Adiós.** – Chasqueé los dedos y mis padres desaparecieron en un instante, de vuelta en su casa

Cuando entré en el comedor, vi la preocupación de Hermione en su mirada. Ella no había deseado aquello, sino que me pudiese reunir con mis padres de manera tranquila. Se culpaba a sí misma de ser la causa de su marcha. Intenté tranquilizarla lo mejor que pude y pronto todos los demás empezaron a parlotear como cotorras, intentando relajar la tensión reinante. No sé en qué momento exacto comenzaron a hablar acerca de bodas en círculos de piedra a la luz de la luna llena, pero en ese instante me imaginé a Hermione con una corona de flores silvestres en el cabello, sonriéndome bajo la luz plateada y enlazando mi mano con la mía. Una imagen que en mi fuero interno sabía no podía ser cierta en ningún momento, no en vano soy un vampiro y ella una bruja… ¿Cómo va a querer unirse a mí de ese modo? Fue entonces cuando dijo de un modo tajante que no habría nada de eso entre nosotros, no pude evitar sentirme dolido al escucharla decir aquello de un modo tan categórico. La conversación siguió girando en torno a las bodas y Hermione terminó levantándose furiosa de la mesa.

**- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?** – Pregunté cuando estuve a su lado, en el jardín.  
**- Respóndeme tú primero.** – Mirándome con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. **- ¿De verdad ibas a hacer todo eso?  
- Sí.** – Tomando su rostro en mi mano y secando la lágrima con mi pulgar. **– Lo de cubrirte de sedas y oro era un poco exagerado, pero lo de prometerte un paraíso terrenal, convertir la habitación en un vergel y rogar de rodillas que te casases conmigo estaba cerca de lo que iba a hacer.** – Sonriendo. **– Pero no lo haré si no lo deseas.  
- ¿Puedes guardar la idea para más adelante? –** Pidió mientras caía otra lágrima que me apresuré a secar con mis labios.  
**- La idea siempre estará en mi mente, sólo has de decírmelo para que se haga realidad. –** Besando el borde de sus párpados para impedir que cayesen más lágrimas. **– No llores, amor mío.** – Susurré, sin embargo se abrazó a mí y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. - **¿Qué he hecho ahora para que llores?  
- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente bueno?** – Protestó contra mi pecho.  
**- No soy bueno, ¿recuerdas? Soy una serpiente que se ha convertido en un vampiro malvado y cruel. –** Rodeándola con mis brazos.  
**- Lo dices para que me sienta mejor…  
- ¿Funciona?  
- No.  
- Si quieres puedo torturar a Tony para demostrártelo.** – Propuse.  
**- No, que le gustará demasiado y querrá más.** – Alzando su rostro para mirarme. **– Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Lo que he dicho dentro…  
- Tranquila, cariño. –** Besándola dulcemente en los labios. **– No es necesario que me des más explicaciones. –** Pero seguía llorando silenciosamente. **– Deja de llorar, por favor.** – Susurré contra sus labios. **– Voy a pensar que prefieres a Isa…** - sonriendo ligeramente.  
**- Es que… -** secándose las lágrimas. – **No puedo dejar de pensar que, por mi culpa, no has podido estar con tus padres… después de veinte años sin verlos.** – Abrazándose a mí. **– Lo siento, Draco… lo siento mucho.  
- Cariño, te ruego que dejes de llorar por algo tan fuera de lugar.** – Ligeramente divertido. **– No ha sido culpa tuya… -** Acariciando su cabello con ternura. **– Y no es cierto que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos, durante esos veinte años me di cuenta de que ellos ya no significarían tanto para mí como antes. Pude acercarme en varias ocasiones a la casa, sin que ellos me viesen, pero cada vez iba menos. Lo que les dije antes era cierto, ya no son mis padres.** - Apartándola ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos, para lo que tuve que alzar su barbilla. **– Han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida, ahora mi familia está dentro de esa casa: son mis padres, mis hermanos y mis tíos.** – Rozando sus labios ligeramente. – **Y tú eres mi esposa, sin necesidad de una alianza o una ceremonia, porque no necesito nada de eso para saber lo que siento por ti.** – Sonreí. **- ¿De verdad te crees que Julia se enfureció de ese modo sólo porque Lucius la llamó al orden? Vale que es un poco maniática con las fórmulas de cortesía, pero lo que hizo que estallase fue el modo en que te trataron: nadie tiene derecho a meterse con ninguno de nosotros si no es de la familia.** – Suspiré cuando me miró con ojos llorosos, intentando sonreír. – **Lo siento, cariño, hace tiempo que todos estos te han adoptado como una más.  
- Pareces Isa… -** Riéndose ligeramente **– Ella siempre me dice lo mismo, que soy de la familia… Casi parece que habláis de la Mafia.** – Me sonreí ante ese comentario.  
**- Bueno, la verdad es que es muy parecido… -** Riéndome con ella **– Tenemos los contactos, el poder adquisitivo, todos nos tienen un miedo atroz y somos vengativos… -** Negando con la cabeza y abrazándola de nuevo. **– El que debería pedirte disculpas soy yo. No sabía que Luc me tenía reservada esa sorpresa y me distraje contigo de tal modo, que no me di cuenta de que estaban en el vestíbulo…  
- No, Draco… Dejemos de disculparnos por todo eso…** - Besando mi cuello cariñosamente. **– Pero… toda esa conversación y lo que acabas de decirme… -** Se quedó callada un minuto. **– Me siento obligada a adelantar una pregunta que quería hacerte en otro momento… -** Separándose de mí, secando sus lágrimas. **– Primero he de pedirte que me contestes sinceramente, no tengas miedo a herir mis sentimientos… quiero la verdad y nada más. –** Asentí, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que deseaba preguntarme. **- Quiero pedirte una promesa, la única que te pediré en todo lo que me reste.** – No me gustó esa puntualización y no pude evitar mirarla con desconcierto. - **¿Me prometes esperarme y buscarme?**

Sabía a lo que se refería. Si hacía esa promesa, me comprometería a esperar su alma y buscarla. Escogía vivir una vida mortal y todas aquellas en las que su alma retornase. Quería que esperase aquel regreso, que buscase su esencia en cada una de ellas. Pero aquello no era algo que pudiese aceptar, no porque estuviese atado a ese cascarón que era su cuerpo, sino porque no sería capaz de cumplir dicha promesa. Sabía que otros lo hacían, pero… Pedirme que me conformase con las migajas de cada uno de esos regresos, con una existencia intermitente, incompleta. Era capaz de imaginar mi desesperación en cada una de las ocasiones, la tortura de verla en otro cuerpo, de saber que no recordaba nada de mí, que nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros permanecería imprimado en ella, apenas un leve sueño.

El modo en que me miraba me dijo que estaba leyendo cada uno de mis pensamientos, sin necesidad de expresarlos en voz alta. No creo que necesite ser una experta en legilimens para saber lo que está rondando por mi mente, probablemente mi rostro está dándole la respuesta. ¿Por qué, sobre todas las cosas, ha de pedirme eso? Veo la decepción en el suyo, sabe cual será mi respuesta, sabe que no puedo prometerle eso. Antes prefiero entrar de nuevo en la cueva del dragón.

**- Hermione…** - Buscando su mano y acariciándola con la mía. **– No puedo prometerte eso, pídeme lo que sea menos eso… por favor.** – Notando un nudo en mi garganta al ver su rostro. **  
- Draco… -** Conteniendo ahora sus lágrimas. **– Seguiría siendo yo.  
- No, serías otra persona… con algo de ti, nada más.** - ¿Cómo hacerle ver todo lo que sentiría yo al verla, una y otra vez, en un extraño?  
**- Podrías conquistarme una y otra vez… -** sonrió débilmente y acarició mi rostro. **– Me ayudarías a recordarte… y algo que no cambiaría jamás es lo mucho que te amo, Draco. –** Su labio tembló.  
**- No sabrías siquiera que me amas, Hermione.** – Suspiré, tomando su mano y alejándola de mi mejilla para besar su palma. **– Sólo sería un sueño. Me torturarías con tu muerte, no una vez, sino cientos de veces.** – Tragué saliva para repetir las palabras que tanto dolor le causarían. – **No puedo prometerlo, lo siento.  
- Entonces…** - Miró el cielo, en un vano esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de volver a mirarme. – **Sólo me dejas dos opciones para estar contigo y no hacerte sufrir…  
- Puedo prometerte que estaré contigo hasta el fin de tus días, Hermione.** – Cada lágrima silenciosa hacía que me retorciese por dentro, pues era yo quien las causaba. **– No tienes que temer que mis sentimientos cambien a medida que transcurran los años, estoy unido a ti de un modo que ni siquiera yo comprendo…** - detuvo con su mano mis palabras.  
**- No he decidido todavía cual de las opciones escogeré, Draco. Me ha costado mucho llegar a esa, necesitaré tiempo para poder pensar en las que me quedan.** – Sustituyendo con sus labios la caricia de sus dedos.  
**- Tienes toda una vida para pensarlo.** – Murmuré sin dejar de besarla.

Nos acercamos hasta el despacho y le hicimos compañía a Lameth durante su traducción. Se enfrascó además a explicarle a Hermione todo lo relacionado con la génesis de los vampiros, los distintos poderes que tenían los clanes. En definitiva, desnudó a nuestra estirpe ante una de las brujas más poderosas de la faz de la tierra. No pudo evitar concentrarse en los Tremere, aquellos a los que, la mayoría de los vampiros, consideraban traidores o usurpadores. Eran magos que habían intentado obtener la fuerza y la inmortalidad de los vampiros, pero que habían terminado siendo convertidos en lo que más temían: vampiros dependientes de la sangre, con todas las debilidades y algunas más. Vinculados eternamente al fundador de su clan por la sangre y condenados a no disponer de verdadera magia nunca más.

Quizás Lameth había previsto lo que ocurriría aquella noche. No podía creerlo cuando vi a Pansy borracha hasta las cejas en los brazos de un sonriente y satisfecho Tony. No era necesario que me jurase que no la había tocado, eso podía saberlo sin necesidad de que me lo dijese, pero me sorprendió lo que habían estado haciendo aquella tarde. No sólo se la habían llevado de cacería, como si fuese una divertida mascota, sino que, además, le habían dejado experimentar con maldiciones imperdonables sobre los Tremere. ¡Habían arrasado con la Capilla de Londres en una tarde! Todo el clan erradicado de la isla de Britania por dos vampiros sádicos y una bruja oscura. Lo peor de todo había sido ver la tranquilidad con la que Hermione se había tomado la noticia, hasta que entramos en el dormitorio.

**- Bien, Draco… -** Suspiró cuando la dejé en el suelo – **Ahora, necesito que me expliques lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde, porque me temo que me faltan demasiadas piezas en este puzle. –**Mirándome tranquila. – **No puedes tenerme siempre en la ignorancia de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.**

Durante un buen rato escuchó con calma toda la historia de Pansy. Su padre había abusado de ella cuando era pequeña, curiosamente, sólo Voldemort comprendió lo que ocurría con ella y lo aprovechó para convertirla en una de sus más fervientes partidarias. La primera de las víctimas de Pansy fue su propio padre, lo torturó hasta que suplicó de rodillas que lo matase, aún siguió torturándolo sólo por el placer de escucharle gimotear y suplicar, antes de matarlo lentamente con el sectumsempra, no le permitió morir en paz con el Avada, sino que lo desangró lentamente para que en todo momento sufriese a manos de la misma niñita que había forzado unos años antes.

La madre de Pansy tuvo un fin similar, aunque en esta ocasión, Voldemort en persona fue el que guió la mano de su nueva alumna, con alguna asistencia por parte de Bellatrix. Si bien es cierto que ella nunca alzó puestos utilizando mi cama, ella misma aprovechó su desprecio por su propio cuerpo en beneficio de su señor. Si yo atraía a las jóvenes chicas de Slytherin, ella se centró en atraer a una buena parte de los magos, se convirtió en la meretriz del señor oscuro, capaz de fingir la dulzura e inocencia de una lolita pero mortal y despiadada como él mismo. Sólo Blaise y yo conocíamos la verdad sobre ella y éramos los únicos con los que era capaz de tranquilizarse y dormir.

Todos sus trastornos y manías habían florecido en el primer año en la escuela, donde el degenerado de su padre no podía alcanzarla, donde se sentía sola y aislada, rota por dentro como una muñeca de trapo. La primera vez que nos dimos cuenta de todo lo que ella había pasado de pequeña, tanto Blaise como yo decidimos que nunca más le volvería a poner una mano encima. Mas cada verano ella tenía que volver a su casa, por mucho que insistiésemos en que viniese con nosotros, era incapaz de resistir la llamada del ser despreciable que la corrompía una y otra vez. Hasta que Voldemort volvió y le dio el poder a ella, le concedió la libertad que no se atrevía a tomar, la paz que nosotros habíamos sido incapaces de proporcionarle.

**- Tenías razón, es peor que Bella.** – Dijo al fin, acurrucada en mi regazo. **– Por un lado la entiendo, creo que yo también guardaría el mismo rencor si hubiese sufrido lo mismo de pequeña. Aunque, no creo que fuese capaz de convertirme en lo que ella terminó convirtiéndose. –** Se abrazó a mí y se refugió en mi cuello - **¿Cómo es posible que permitiese que Voldemort la usase de ese modo tan vil?  
- Te aseguro que no sé quién utilizó a quién. Por momentos creí que Pansy sólo estaba esperando a tener una excusa que le permitiese hacerle aquello a su padre, en otras ocasiones… cuando venía a mi cuarto a dormir hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba sin cesar, creo que ella misma terminó odiándose más de lo que odiaba a su padre. No sé, Hermione.** – Suspiré cansado – **Sólo espero que mañana haya podido superar lo que ha hecho esta tarde, porque si no… va a ser muy duro volver al castillo con ella en ese estado.  
- ¿Qué crees que hará Lara?** – Preguntó en un susurro.  
**- No lo sé, pero sí sé que nadie mejor que ella puede comprender aquello por lo que está pasando Pansy. Lo ha vivido demasiadas veces.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? –** Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Ya sabes que en esta familia hay muchas confianzas. –** Dije con sorna – **Lucian ha desflorado a todas sus sobrinas, lleva haciéndolo desde que empezó a seguir la rama materna de su familia mortal. Aunque, en contadas ocasiones, se le han adelantado algunos padres o tíos más ávidos de carne fresca. Lara tiene la suficiente experiencia para tratar a una mente tan atormentada como la de Pansy. El señor Parkinson tiene mucha suerte de estar muerto, porque ella no sería tan piadosa como su hija, Lara le obligaría a vivir durante años en una constante tortura, ya lo ha hecho antes y seguro que pronto lo hará con el marido de Marcia.  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver el marido de Marcia en esto? –** Mirándome desconcertada.  
**- Es lo que se están temiendo ella y Lara, que Roger está abusando de la pequeña.** – Suspiré – **Por eso Lara tardó en acudir en ayuda de Lavender, por eso han estado tan pendientes de Pansy desde que Lara se enteró de su historia: han intentado ayudarla a superar todo lo que vivió hasta ahora.  
- ¿Blaise es normal?** – Murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz.  
**- Sí,** - conteniendo la risa – **Blaise es un chico normal, no ha sido el gigoló de nadie. Sólo tiene unos cuantos instintos suicidas por eso de dormir con una asesina… -** mirándola divertido **– Pero qué te voy a decir que no sepas ya de Isabel, ¿no?  
- No es tan mala como la pintas. –** Sonriéndome.  
**- Supongo que no, pero no puedo evitar odiarla un poco por atreverse a tocarte…-** besándola con suavidad.  
**- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: no te separes de mí.-** Rodeándome el cuello con los brazos y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.  
**- Ojalá fuese tan fácil, si no fuese porque te escabulles para hablar con ella en cuanto tienes oportunidad.** – Suspiré con fingido enfado - **¿Cómo has conseguido que te permita llamarla de ese modo?  
- Sólo le pregunté cómo se llamaban a sí mismos los de su clan.** – Encogiéndose de hombros **– Creo que es porque se lo digo con cariño, es mi pequeña Hashashiyyin.  
- Sólo tú eres capaz de convertir la palabra asesino en un término cariñoso. –** Riéndome. **– Eres una hechicera de ojos dorados que se ha apoderado de cada uno de los miembros de esta caótica familia. ¿Lo sabías?  
- De eso nada, sólo soy una brujita normal y corriente. –** Sonriéndose con picardía.  
**- Tú de normal no tienes nada…** - susurré con voz ronca contra su cuello.  
**- Eso es que me ves con muy buenos ojos.** – Mordiéndose el labio antes de besarme.  
**- Puede… -** bajando con mis besos por su barbilla y acariciándola con mi lengua. **– O es que en realidad eres una bruja con extraños poderes…-** arrancándole un gemido mientras la atraía hacia mí.  
**- ¿Y cuáles serían esos poderes de extrañas características? –** Susurrando en mi oído, jugando con mi lengua.  
**- Por lo de pronto, tienes una curiosa habilidad para cambiar de tema…** - besándola de nuevo, disfrutando con su tenue sabor – **Pero mejor lo discutimos en otro momento, ¿vale?  
- ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora?** – Sonriéndose entre mis labios, conteniendo la risa en su garganta.  
**- Porque no quiero que pienses en otra cosa cuando voy a hacerte el amor.** – Tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la cama.

_******************************************_

_Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado con la parte de Draco. No es tan larga como la de Lucian, porque prefiero hacer un resumen de aquello que ha quedado explicado claramente, pero al menos tenéis la discusión con sus padres y dos conversaciones con Hermione que os han dejado las cosas un poco más claras u os han llenado de dudas. _

_Hablando de dudas… creo que voy a intentar dilucidar unas cuantas de los reviews no firmados. _

**Salesia:**_ Prometo que te escribiré en cuanto logre encontrar tiempo. De verdad de la buena. Mereces una respuesta completa y exhaustiva ante tamaño review, soy lenta respondiendo pero cuando al fin lo hago, sufro de incontinencia verbal extrema. Miles de gracias por ese review, te aseguro que me anima mucho el saber que te he atrapado hasta el punto de tenerte enganchada durante 8 días. Prometo una vez más darte una respuesta merecedora de él. _

**Yavanna:**_ Cielo, espero haber respondido apropiadamente tu duda en el comentario previo. Me alegra que te gustase el enfado de Julia. _

**Maria:**_ Creo que la mayor parte de tus dudas han quedado respondidas a lo largo del capítulo, jeje. Espero recibir muchas más. Siento ser tan escueta en esta ocasión pero, a pesar de seguir tu consejo y cuidarme, no puedo evitar tener una espalda tan dura como un muro de piedra, un cuello repleto de contracturas y unas migrañas de órdago. Besotes enormes, cariño. _

_Lo siento en el alma por no poder explayarme más con todos vosotros que tanto me apoyáis con cada capítulo y me ayudáis a seguir escribiendo las aventuras y desventuras de este pobre vampiruelo mago. Espero ser capaz de escribir un cap en breve, no diré cuando, pues depende mucho de lo derrengada que esté cada noche al llegar a casa. Pero, aunque sea a poquitos… espero que sea lo antes posible. _

_Besotes y abrazos para todas y todos._

_Madie_


	26. Despedida

_Hooooola!!!_

_Siento la tardanza, pero es que he estado de vacaciones. Intentando librarme un poco del estrés que me provoca las contracturas en cuello y espalda, aunque siento decir que no he tenido mucho éxito. De todos modos he disfrutado de un buen viaje en el que he aprovechado para hacer un poco de investigación para capítulos futuros, por lo que no ha sido por completo en balde. Aquí os dejo con la última aportación de Lucian y el penúltimo de los capítulos dedicados a la Navidad, en nada me pongo con la visión de Draco y el regreso a Hogwarts._

-----------------------------------------------

El día siguiente trajo más quebraderos de cabeza a la casa, el tranquilo y relajado Blaise montó en cólera cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con Pansy. Si no hubiese sido por el efecto tranquilizador de Isabel, junto con la paciencia de Hermione y las explicaciones de Draco, probablemente no habríamos podido evitar que intentase enfrentarse al propio Tony. Lo más curioso fue ver la total y absoluta falta de preocupación por parte de Pansy, estaba pletórica.

**- No sé por qué tenéis que discutir, lo pasado, pasado está.** – Soplándole a su taza de café para que enfriase – **Sólo me metí con unos pocos vampiros antipáticos.** – Sonriéndole a Tony traviesamente. - **¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía pasarlo tan bien!** – Suspiró encantada.

Por supuesto que los demás la miraban recelosos e incómodos. Supongo que resulta difícil acostumbrarse a que uno de los suyos sea así, quizás les resulta más fácil entender que un vampiro se dedique a torturar hasta la muerte a otro vampiro, pero no ven con buenos ojos que lo haga un mago o una bruja de su edad. Sí, Tony y yo encajamos a la perfección cuando se trata de imaginarnos torturando a alguien, pero la dulce Pansy, con su sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana, desentona en una mazmorra llena de instrumentos dedicados a provocar dolor. Realmente se parece a Julia en sus primeros siglos de vida, no me extraña que les caiga tan bien a esos dos.

**- ¿Pasártelo bien, Pansy?** – Blaise la miró horrorizado, subió a la planta baja corriendo, Isabel y Draco lo siguieron de inmediato.  
**- Blaise, espera… por favor.** – Draco lo detuvo antes de que saliese por la puerta - **¿A dónde vas?  
- Tengo que salir de aquí, Draco. No puedo quedarme por más tiempo.** – Negaba con la cabeza.  
**- Vale, tranquilo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?** – Preguntó en tono calmado.  
**- ¡No, lo que quiero es alejarme de aquí y de todos vosotros! –** Le gritó furioso. - **¿Estás contento ahora que Pans vuelve a las andadas? ¿También te la vas a llevar de juerga, como tu amigo Tony?  
- Blaise, yo no soy Tony. Escucha…  
- ¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme, Draco! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! –** Lo interrumpió.  
**- Blaise, sabes perfectamente que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no soy el que lo empezó todo…  
- No, claro que no, pero has sido el que ha conseguido mandar a la mierda todo el esfuerzo de Pansy por superarlo…** - le recriminó – **Si no la hubieses traído aquí… con esos dos…  
- Vamos, cariño… -** Intervino Isabel **– Sabes que no es cierto, Draco no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa por la mente de esos dos o por la de Pansy. –** Acercándose lentamente a él. **- ¿Quieres que te lleve a otro sitio, uno más tranquilo? –** Acariciando su brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo. **– Blaise, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos.  
- Estaba empezando a superarlo…** - murmuró el muchacho.  
**- Siento decirte esto, pero no es cierto.** – Hermione los había seguido, preocupada por Blaise y Draco. – **Si realmente hubiese empezado a sobrellevarlo, anoche no se habría unido a Tony y Julia, como mucho habría permanecido como una espectadora.  
- ¿Qué sabrás tú?** – Encarándose con ella **– No eres más que una marioneta de Draco, Granger. Esos dos le hicieron algo a Pansy para que volviese a matar… seguro que ella intentó resistirse pero ellos no le dejaron.  
- ¡Sí, claro! –** Hermione se reía. **– Como si fuese posible obligar a una bruja a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables… Una pregunta, Blaise, si yo soy una marioneta... ¿Qué eres tú? –** Con los ojos entrecerrados por la ironía - **¿Un consolador con piernas?  
- ¡Hermione! –** Protestó Draco.  
**- Mira por donde, la rata de biblioteca sabe ser mordaz.** – Se reía Blaise. **– Al menos yo tengo muy claro lo que soy y no aspiro a convertirme en uno más de ellos. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te intentas acercar a todos ellos? Casi parece que estás haciendo un trabajo de investigación a ver cual de ellos será el que te convierta en una más.  
- Pero qué equivocado estás… -** Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriente. **– No te das cuenta de que sólo necesito pedirlo y de inmediato estaría con ellos… probablemente lo tenga más fácil que tú incluso.** – Draco e Isabel los miraban asombrados – **Tú no eres más que el juguete de Isabel, Blaise. ¡Hasta Pansy lo tiene más claro que tú! Ella no quiere formar parte de nada, ella ya es algo por sí misma. Su padre y Voldemort se encargaron de ello. Pero tú no eres nada, ¿verdad? No eras suficiente para Voldemort y ahora no eres suficiente para Isabel…  
- ¡Hermione, déjalo ya, por favor!** – Le pidió Draco.  
**- No, Draco, tiene que aceptar la verdad de una vez por todas. Por una vez Tony no ha hecho nada malo, no le ha puesto un dedo encima a Pansy, no la ha obligado a hacer nada que ella no desease hacer primero…** - Acercándose a Blaise **– Seguro que estaba deseándolo desde hace meses, disfrutar de nuevo al ver cómo se retorcía alguien bajo su voluntad, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Está defendiéndome? –** Susurró Tony en el umbral de la puerta, varios de nosotros habíamos subido para intentar intervenir.  
**- Me parece que sí…** - Corroboró Lameth, igual de sorprendido que el druida.  
**- Tony no tiene ningún interés en tu amiga, Blaise, porque no tiene ni una pizca de inocencia en su interior… está absolutamente corrupta por su padre y Voldemort, esos sí que son los culpables de que ella sea lo que es.** – Hermione no cesaba de aleccionar a Blaise, ante la sorpresa de Draco e Isabel. **– Ellos la han convertido en una persona despiadada como Bella, la llevaron al límite y se rompió. ¡Olvídate de la dulce Pansy que habéis intentado crear, porque no existe en otro sitio que no sea tu imaginación! ¡Y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir echarle la culpa a Draco o Tony de lo vil que puede llegar a ser tu amiguita del alma! –** Tomó la mano de Draco y tiró de él para volver a la cocina, pasando por entre todos los que estábamos allí como una exhalación, pero se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y subió de nuevo **– Se me olvidaba. Ya puedes escapar como una serpiente, creo que esa es tu especialidad, ¿no?**

Después de esta explosión por parte de Hermione, Isabel se llevó a Blaise al despacho para intentar consolarlo. Mi nuera acababa de echar por tierra todas y cada una de las ilusiones de redención del pobre muchacho. Reconozco que podía haber sonado cruel, pero Blaise necesitaba darse cuenta de que la joven Parkinson no es, ni de cerca, tan inocente como se pensaba. Quizás al principio, cuando aún no había aparecido el tal Voldemort, podrían haber conseguido algo, pero hoy en día ya no existía posibilidad alguna.

**- Hermione, te has pasado un poco con Blaise, ¿no crees?** – Le recriminó Draco.  
**- No, no he hecho otra cosa que decir todo aquello que tú no eres capaz de decirle.** – Mirándolo aún furiosa.  
**- ¿Qué le has hecho a Blaise?** – Preguntó Pansy, empezando a enfadarse.  
**- Yo no le hice nada, sólo le dije un par de cositas…** - pero no pudo continuar porque un fuerte abrazo de Tony la interrumpió.  
**- ¡Mi querida niña!** – Besándola con fuerza.  
**- ¡Suéltala! –** Gritó Draco asiendo a Tony por el cuello y apartándolo de Hermione con fuerza contra la pared.  
**- Tenemos que hacer algo con tus celos, muchacho…** - negó Julia con la cabeza, ayudando a Tony a levantarse. **– Sólo estaba agradeciéndole que lo defendiese…  
- Tranquilo, Draco. –** Lo calmó Hermione, posando una mano en su hombro e intentando apartarlo. – **Es cierto, no estaba haciendo nada… recuerda que en tu familia son efusivos, por favor.  
- ¡Para una vez que me porto bien!** – Protestó Tony.  
**- Deja de gimotear, Tony.** – Le recriminó Ennoia. **– No te pega.  
- ¿Le has defendido? –** Preguntó Harry, sorprendido por el arranque de ira de Draco.  
**- Sí, tiene razón. No ha hecho nada.** – Viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Tony. – **Por esta vez.  
- Muy bien puntualizado, querida.** – Respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. **- ¿Qué plan tenemos para hoy, chicos?** – Sentándose frente a Harry y Ron y mirándolos con interés. - **¿Vais a seguir puliéndoos a las sobrinas de Luc o se os ocurre otra cosa en la que podamos participar todos?**

Pero, en ese momento, el entretenimiento decidió venir a nosotros, sin necesidad de que lo fuésemos a buscar. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con todo el clan Weasley al completo en las escaleras de mi casa, varitas en mano. La madre de Ginebra y Ronald me recorrió con una mirada de profundo odio. Supongo que no le debió de gustar encontrarse con un hombre adulto, a pesar de que sólo llevase unos vaqueros puestos y le sonriese de manera encantadora.

**- ¿Dónde tiene a mis hijos?** – Fue lo único que dijo mientras entraba en la casa, seguida de su marido y el resto de sus vástagos. Todos me miraban como si fuese la encarnación del diablo, no andaban muy mal encaminados.  
**- Su hija está durmiendo en mi cama.** – No pude evitar decirlo, reconozco que es un privado placer el escandalizar a una madre de ese modo. **– Su hijo está desayunando en la cocina, con sus amigos y mis sobrinas.  
- ¡Es usted un degenerado! –** Gritó furiosa. – **Voy a llevarme a mi hija y me aseguraré de que Dumbledore le impida acercarse a ella en el futuro.  
- Le deseo suerte. –** Me reí divertido al imaginar al anciano mago como defensor de la perdida virtud de Ginebra. – **Iré a despertar a Ginebra para que ella misma decida si desea marcharse.** - Me siguió cuando empecé a subir las escaleras. **– Si no le importa…** - me giré para encararla con una sonrisa - **…espere en la salita a que le traiga a su hija.  
- De eso nada, pienso impedir que le haga cualquier cosa a mi hija. No se crea que me voy a quedar esperando de brazos cruzados mientras usted se dedica a hechizarla para que cumpla sus órdenes.  
- De acuerdo. –** Me encogí de hombros y continué la marcha.

Me hizo gracia ver la expresión de la señora Weasley al atravesar el vestidor con la variedad de ropas, pero fue mucho mejor ver su cara al encontrar a su hija durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama. Me senté cerca de ella y acaricié su mejilla con dulzura, la muchacha se revolvió entre las sábanas y me miró somnolienta, esbozando una sonrisa. Se desperezó sensualmente, dejando que las sábanas de seda se deslizasen y mostrasen su hermoso cuerpo repleto de pecas.

**- Buenos días, Luc… -** Murmuró aún dormida - **¿Por qué no me despiertas como siempre?** – Protestó con el ceño fruncido por culpa de la luz de la mañana.  
**- Lo siento, pecosa mía… pero no creo que tu madre me permitiese que te hiciese el amor delante de ella.** – Le respondí con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Mi madre? –** Abriendo los ojos por completo.  
**- Sí, muchachita díscola, tu madre.** – Intervino la susodicha en ese instante. – **Vístete ahora mismo y recoge tus cosas: nos vamos a casa.  
- ¡No! –** Chilló Ginebra, abrazándose con fuerza a mí e interponiéndome entre ella y la furiosa madre. **– Lucian, no dejes que me lleve, por favor.**

Mientras tanto, los hermanos de Ron y su padre habían bajado hasta la cocina. Allí se encontraron con Harry rodeado por mis sobrinas, Dierdre en las rodillas de Ronald, Draco y Hermione preparándose un café, Julia abrazada a la cintura de Tony, que miraba divertido a los dos chicos. Ennoia estaba sentada a su lado, Lameth les tendía dos copas llenas de poción a Lavender y Pansy que se las tomaron sin inconvenientes. Los Weasley escogieron el momento en que Lavender se ponía de puntillas para besar a Dirk por su amabilidad.

**- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –** Preguntó el Señor Weasley.  
**- ¿Ronnie?** – Exclamaron todos sus hermanos cuando vieron a Dierdre sobre sus rodillas, abrazada a su cuello. **- ¿Harry? –** Cat acababa de liberar sus labios.  
**- ¿Papá? –** Ronald se puso rojo de vergüenza en segundos.  
**- ¿Señor Weasley? –** Las mejillas de Harry también se encendieron al ver a todos los Weasley mirándolo con asombro. **– Esto tiene una explicación…  
- Por supuesto…** - Tony se reía - **¿Quién va a decir que esto no es lo que parece, por favor?** – Recibió un codazo de Julia por ese comentario.  
**- Señor Weasley… -** Me dirigí al mago. **– Supongo que tienen cientos de preguntas, pero sería mejor que las discutamos en el salón.** – Sonriente les indiqué las escaleras con un gesto. **– Mi nombre es Lara DeVeraux, mi hermano y yo somos los anfitriones de sus hijos y amigos… -** Me giré a todos los presentes – **Será mejor que os pongáis presentables mientras explicamos un poco lo que ocurre.** – Me dirigí a Harry. **– Serías tan amable de despertar a Neville y Luna, por favor.**

Me llevé a los sorprendidos Weasley hasta el salón, no podían creer parte de lo que habían visto en la cocina. Hermione estaba confraternizando con Malfoy, su hijo y hermano tenía a una mujer en las rodillas, el salvador de su mundo estaba rodeado de dos bellezas que lo trataban muy afectuosamente. Y había mucha gente que desconocían por completo, la que en esos instantes estaba provocando que les recorriesen cientos de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Ahora mismo estaban en un salón decorado al estilo victoriano con una mujer vestida con pantalones de cuero y un top negro ceñido a su cuerpo.

**- Supongo que desean algún tipo de explicación. En realidad es muy sencilla, los chicos se llevan bien y decidimos invitarles a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.** – Les dije con una sonrisa.  
**- Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – Preguntó el señor Weasley mirando desconfiado a Tony. El vampiro acababa de entrar vestido con unos pantalones militares y una camiseta de heavy metal, seguido de su esposa con un largo vestido negro que acentuaba la blancura de su piel.  
**- Somos la nueva familia de Draco, señor Weasley. –** Le explicó Julia. **– Mi nombre es Julia Giovanni y este es mi esposo, Anthony Sammuels.** – Presentó sentándose en el regazo de Tony.  
**- Ron dijo que el tipo rubio de antes es un vampiro.** – Dijo George con el ceño fruncido, eso hizo que el señor Weasley retorciese la varita en su mano.  
**- Así es, George.** – Confirmé con una sonrisa. **– Lucian es un vampiro.  
- ¿Y ustedes….? –** Preguntó Fred al matrimonio.  
**- Todos somos vampiros, muchacho. –** Respondió Lameth entrando por la puerta. Se había puesto un traje de corte clásico, apartando la impresión que pudo causar el que le viesen con un pantalón de pijama. – **Pero no se ha hecho ningún daño a ninguno de los muchachos que han convivido con nosotros. Mi nombre es Dirk McCaan, es un placer conocerles.** – Sonriendo ampliamente.  
**- Pero… -** Balbuceó uno de los hermanos mayores - **…todos… son… vampiros…** - Tragó saliva.  
**- Me temo que sí.** – Ennoia hizo acto de presencia y se sentó al lado de Lameth.  
**- Les aseguro que nadie ha de temer nada…** - intenté tranquilizarlos, todos estábamos intentando controlar las distintas sensaciones que provocábamos en los humanos para minimizar el shock de nuestras revelaciones e impedir así que ocurriese algo que luego lamentaríamos. – **Como pueden observar, están en una habitación rodeados de vampiros y nadie ha hecho ademán de atacarles… no somos inofensivos, pero tampoco somos violentos.  
- Señor Weasley, no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, se lo aseguro.** – Hermione y Draco entraron en ese momento en el salón. **– Aunque parezca demasiado complicado o… no pueda llegar a creerlo, le puedo afirmar que ninguno de ellos ha intentado hacernos daño.** – Draco sostenía su mano y no se separaba de ella, preparado para interponerse delante si alguno de los magos amagaba algún hechizo.  
**- No puedo creerlo, Hermione…-** todos la miraron entre horrorizados y preocupados.  
**- Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Ron…** - Murmuró uno de los hermanos.  
**- ¡Estás con Malfoy…! –** Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.  
**- A ver si me aclaro… -** el señor Weasley se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. **– Mi hijo ha pasado las navidades en una casa llena de vampiros y mi hija está en la cama de uno de ellos… -** Nos recorrió a todos con la mirada, hasta detenerse en Hermione y Draco **- ¿De verdad te crees, jovencita, que no voy a preocuparme?** – Exclamó iracundo, no se le escapó la actitud protectora que de inmediato adoptó Draco, situándose frente a Hermione con demasiada rapidez. - **¿Cómo es posible…?  
- Yo también soy un vampiro, señor Weasley. –** Respondió con una media sonrisa en sus labios.  
**- Draco, no hace falta que me protejas de ellos… -** Protestó Hermione intentando asomar tras su espalda – **No me van a hacer nada, en serio…  
- Tranquilo, muchacho… nadie está amenazando a Hermione. –** Lo tranquilizó Lameth acercándose a ellos y ayudando a Hermione a salir de su barrera.** – Puede que sea buena idea si dejas que la chica se explique… a nosotros no nos conocen de nada y no creo que, después de decirles que somos vampiros, se vayan a creer una sola palabra de lo que les digamos.  
- Gracias, Dirk. –** Le sonrió Hermione antes de dirigirse a los asombrados Weasley – **A ver, Draco tuvo un accidente este verano y Lucian lo salvó convirtiéndole en un vampiro, volvió a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios de magia…  
- ¿Aún puedes hacer magia? –** Preguntó uno de ellos.  
**- Sí, Percy, puede hacer magia. –** Respondió Hermione en su lugar. **– El caso es que yo descubrí que era un vampiro y… bueno, de alguna manera empezamos a salir…  
- Explícame qué hace mi hermana con un vampiro Hermione. –** Le dijo otro de los hermanos.  
**- Charlie, Ginny no es una niña, ella… bueno, digamos que… en una de las visitas de Lucian a Draco, se conocieron y… descubrieron que se llevaban bien…** - era divertido ver cómo Hermione intentaba obviar la parte en la que me había dedicado a seducir a la joven Weasley. **– El caso es que Luc se ha portado muy bien con Ginny, no le ha hecho ningún daño…  
- ¡Esperas que nos creamos esa mentira! –** Protestó el hermano que faltaba.  
**- Bill, te aseguro que te estoy diciendo la verdad… -** intentó explicarle Hermione.  
**- ¡Está en su cama… digo yo que algún daño ya habrá hecho!** – Le recriminó.  
**- Me temo que no deberíais centraros en eso… a ver, Ginny no es que fuese una doncella virginal cuando conoció a Lucian.** – Empezando a enfadarse.  
**- ¿Qué insinúas? –** Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.  
**- Bueno, ella y Harry ya habían tenido algún momento a solas…** - balbuceó Hermione – **Lucian sólo le descubrió algunas cosas nuevas que…  
- ¿Estás diciéndome que Harry Potter se ha acostado con mi hermana?** – Rugió Charlie con los puños cerrados de furia.  
**- No… estoy diciendo que Ginny perdió la virginidad con su novio, tampoco es que sea para tanto… ¿no?** – Protestó ella enfadándose de nuevo. **– Lo siento mucho, pero ella no es una niña angelical como os creéis todos.  
- No lo está llevando muy bien, ¿verdad? –** Murmuró Ennoia al oído de Lameth.  
**- Me temo que me he equivocado.** – Se lamentó el atlante.  
**- Lo mato… -** Masculló Bill.  
**- Al estilo muggle… -** corroboraron los gemelos haciendo chascar sus nudillos.  
**- ¡Por favor! ¿No podéis ser un poquito más maduros? –** Protestó Hermione con los brazos en jarras.

Lavender y Pansy habían bajado y entraron discretamente en el salón, no querían perderse nada de lo que ocurría. Lavender se acercó a Lameth, él la abrazó protector. Pansy se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, apoyándose en el hombro de Tony. Neville y Luna bajaron poco después y se sentaron cerca de Ennoia. Mis sobrinas decidieron dejar solos a los dos aterrorizados magos y entraron en el salón con el habitual porte de la familia, saludaron a los cuatro jóvenes pelirrojos con una sonrisa y un aletear de pestañas, antes de sentarse en el sofá que había tras de mí.

**- ¿Ellas también son vampiras? –** Preguntó Percy, confuso al comenzar a ver rostros conocidos y otros nuevos.  
**- No, ellas son mis sobrinas.** – Respondí con una sonrisa.  
**- Usted parece ser la única responsable en esta casa. –** El señor Weasley se dirigió a mí. **- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
- Creo que está muy claro. En esta casa han estado conviviendo magos adolescentes, vampiros y humanos durante una semana.** – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. **– Supongo que la combinación ha provocado algunos roces, unos más agradables que otros…** - sonriéndome con perversidad. **- Si espera que niegue que su hija ha estado yaciendo con mi hermano desde hace meses, me temo que no puedo complacerle, sería una mentira demasiado evidente. –** Fue entonces que entraron Harry y Ron, azorados y avergonzados. – **Pero sí puedo asegurarle que él no fue el primero en disfrutar de la fogosidad de Ginebra. –** Me resulta imposible resistirme a estas revelaciones, ver el rostro de un padre descubriendo la promiscuidad de su hija, no tiene precio. **– Puede que Harry quiera aprovechar para explicárselo.** – Señalando hacia el chico que se estaba apartando de Ron al ver que la cara de su amigo ahora estaba encarnada por la ira.

Harry se dio cuenta de que acababa de convertirse en el centro de atención de todos los Weasley allí reunidos, con cautela fue alejándose de Ronald y se situó cerca de Lameth y Ennoia, probablemente en busca de alguien tras quien parapetarse. Tony, Julia y Pansy se reían disimuladamente al ver la situación que se le planteaba al héroe.

**- ¿Es eso cierto, Harry?** – Preguntó Ronald, enfrentándolo furioso y situándose junto con sus hermanos.  
**- A ver, no creo que sea el momento apropiado…** - empezó a disculparse el muchacho.  
**- ¿Y cuándo crees tú que sería el momento apropiado?** – Rugió el señor Weasley, alzando su varita.  
**- Tony.** - Murmuré. No era necesario explicar cuál era la orden que quería que ejecutase.

En lo que, para nosotros, fue un parpadeo, Tony se dedicó a sentar a todos los magos y quitarles las varitas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban todas en mi poder y ellos no podían hacer nada para recuperarlas, no en vano estaban rodeados de vampiros. Negué con la cabeza y le entregué las varitas a Lameth, antes de situarme frente a todos los Weasley, protegiendo a Harry yo misma.

**- Vamos a ver. Ustedes vinieron a mi casa por una razón en particular, -** me dirigí al señor Weasley. **– Comprobar que sus hijos estaban a salvo. Lo están, ahora…** - sonriéndole inocentemente **- ¿Quieren quedarse a comer y seguir comprobándolo? Se nos da muy bien cocinar.  
- Me equivoqué… está usted loca.** – Susurró como única respuesta.  
**- Puede… pero como usted bien dijo, soy la única responsable de esta casa.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Supongo que comprenderá que siguen vivos y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, por obra y gracia de esa responsabilidad.** – Me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia. – **A ver, creo que lo dije bien claro, no somos inofensivos, pero tampoco somos directamente beligerantes…** -suspiré hastiada. – **Mis amigos han terminado por apreciar a los muchachos y no van a permitir que nadie les haga daño, ni siquiera ustedes. Su hija se ha beneficiado al moreno y a mi hermano, ¿y qué? No es una niñita inocente, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y… no puede esperar que se mantenga casta y pura hasta el día de su muerte. Todos los padres terminan asumiendo, más tarde o más temprano, que sus hijas son mujeres, en algún momento incluso será madre y, no es por nada, pero todos sabemos que no existe la inmaculada concepción.** – Muchos se sonrieron ante el chiste. **– Además, no he escuchado todavía ninguna protesta porque Ronald se haya acostado con una de mis sobrinas. ¿Acaso tienen un doble rasero para Ginebra por ser mujer?  
- Disculpe… -** intervino Percy – **Mi hermana sólo tiene dieciséis años, ¿cuántos tiene su hermano? ¿O su sobrina?  
- Harry tiene diecisiete años, mi hermano tiene mil y mi sobrina veinticinco. –** Respondí sonriente – **Pero no estamos discutiendo acerca de edades, Percival, estamos discutiendo acerca de raseros. Ninguno de los presentes puede decir que la edad es algo a tener en cuenta al respecto, sino que todos sabemos que en muchas ocasiones eso no es más que un medio por el cual medir la experiencia.** – Acercándome a él sin abandonar la sonrisa – **Estamos diciendo que todos tienen exactamente el mismo nivel de culpa, sin importar si son hombres o mujeres. Ronald ha estado mezclado con vampiros, igual que Ginebra; ha descubierto los placeres de la carne, igual que Ginebra… ¿por qué a él le dais palmaditas en la espalda y sin embargo queréis matar a Harry o a Lucian? Es más… ¿querrías matarme a mí por haber yacido también con tu hermana?** – Murmuré más cerca todavía.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Estallaron Charlie y Bill a ambos lados de Percy.  
**- ¿Usted… también?** – Percy tragó saliva con fuerza.  
**- Sí.  
- ¡Viva el rollo bollo! –** Murumuró Pansy contra el cuello de Tony, ahogando las risas.  
**- ¡Por favor! –** Resopló Hermione de fondo. **– Esto es ridículo…  
- Hola… -** Aparecieron entonces Blaise e Isabel. **- ¡Menuda reunión! **

Pero las conversaciones cesaron cuando empezaron a escuchar los gritos provenientes del bajo cubierta. Ginebra se había refugiado tras Lucian intentando por todos los medios escapar de las garras de su madre, en un descuido de ambos se había precipitado por las escaleras y bajaba corriendo en busca de otro escondite más seguro.

**- ¡Vuelve aquí, jovencita!** – Gritaba la señora Weasley entre jadeos por el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras de caracol.  
**- ¡No, ni loca me voy con vosotros! –** Chillaba igualmente furiosa la muchacha. – **¡No permitiré que me hagáis un obliviate!** – Bajó las escaleras a la carrera y se frenó asombrada, estaba viendo toda la reunión a través del arco del vestíbulo. No se percató de que, en su huída, no había tomado ni una sola prenda de ropa, por lo que sus hermanos y su padre estaban teniendo una perfecta muestra de su cuerpo desnudo, sin rastro de heridas evidentes. - **¿Qué demonios estáis mirando?** – Les espetó furiosa, amenazándolos con su varita, lo único que había cogido en su carrera.  
**- Ginebra, querida, quizás tengas un poco de frío… -** le dije mientras me deleitaba con la perfecta visión que nos estaba proporcionando. - **Es invierno y…  
- ¡Maldición! –** Protestó al darse cuenta, pero en ese momento esquivó un hechizo lanzado por su madre desde lo alto de las escaleras. **- ¡Lara, por favor! –** Lanzándose a mis brazos en busca de protección. - **¡No quiero irme, por favor, no quiero irme de aquí!  
- Tranquila, mi dulce pecosa.** – Lucian salió de las sombras de una de las esquinas del salón, provocando el pavor de los magos, y la abrazó igualmente. – **Nadie te va a hacer nada, no te preocupes.** – Una maldición impactó en su espalda en ese instante.  
**- ¡Aléjese de mi hija ahora mismo! –** Gritó la señora Weasley sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones contra la espalda de Luc, hasta que Tony volvió a intervenir y le quitó la varita sin que ella tuviese opción a protestar. - **¡Pero…!** – Se giró a su marido y sus hijos, furiosa. **- ¿Es que no vais a hacer nada para ayudarme? ¿Arthur, vas a quedarte ahí sentado?  
- Molly, me temo que nosotros tampoco tenemos nuestras varitas… -** se disculpó el señor Weasley.  
**- Ven, Ginebra. –** Lucian la tomó en brazos. **– Tienes que ponerte algo de ropa antes de que cojas un resfriado.** – Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para poder besarlo con fuerza.

Los ánimos de todos los presentes estaban a flor de piel. La presencia de la señora Weasley estaba consiguiendo que todos estuviesen nerviosos. Tampoco ayudaba el que, tanto Tony como Julia y Pansy, estuviesen haciendo todo lo posible por contener la risa, resultaba demasiado evidente que aquello era hilarante por lo absurdo de la situación. Tenía a los padres de mi amante sentados en el salón de mi casa, sus hermanos deseando matar a golpes al mejor amigo de mi nuera… y probablemente ahora estuviesen planteándose qué demonios hacía mi alter ego con la joven desnuda en el dormitorio. Aquello parecía un manicomio.

**- ¿Por dónde iba?** – Pregunté a Ennoia, intentando ganar tiempo.  
**- Acababas de decirles que tú también te has acostado con Ginebra, después de recriminarles que tengan un doble rasero para ella y Ron.** – Respondió solícita con una sonrisa maliciosa, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por mi parte.  
**- ¿Pero es que en esta casa no se respeta nada? –** Chilló la señora Weasley. – **Por lo que puedo ver, mi hija no es la única que ha sido seducida… -** poniendo los brazos en jarras y recorriendo los rostros de los presentes con una mirada reprobatoria.  
**- Señora Weasley, creo que Ginebra ha dejado bien claro que está muy contenta de haber sido seducida.** – Protesté, comenzando a perder la paciencia con esos pelirrojos chillones.  
**- No se atreva a hablarme en ese tono, señorita…  
- ¡Le hablaré como me dé la gana porque esta es mi casa!** – Le espeté perdiendo todo rastro de tranquilidad. **– Si continúa berreando como una loca la echaré a patadas.** – La amenacé. – **Bien, ahora vamos a intentar tranquilizarnos un poco. –** Cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo antes de continuar hablando. **– Tenemos que dejar algo en claro antes de continuar con cualquier tipo de conversación. Los chicos están todos en perfecto estado de salud, ninguno ha sufrido ningún daño y todos están por su propia voluntad en esta casa. Nadie les ha obligado a hacer nada, ¿queda claro? –** Asintieron ante la seriedad de mi discurso, la señora Weasley lo hizo a regañadientes. **– Sigamos. Me parece que la principal razón por la que Ginebra no desea irse es el temor a que le borren de la mente todo recuerdo de que jamás hayamos existido, digamos que me aseguraré de que vuelva a recordarme si eso llegase a ocurrir.** – Volví a amenazarles con una sonrisa. **– Entiendo que para ustedes es duro comprender que su joven hija de dieciséis años esté disfrutando junto a una pandilla de vampiros, pero podemos decir que ella tiene una mente muy abierta para ese tipo de cosas y otras muchas. Al respecto de su hijo Ronald, no me importa lo que decidan hacer con él, no me atañe de manera directa y en ningún momento ha solicitado mi protección, por lo que son ustedes libres de llevárselo o castigarle como mejor les parezca.  
- Me voy a llevar a todos estos niños lejos de ustedes… quiera o no.** – Avanzando hacia Harry y Hermione.  
**- No le recomiendo… -** Empecé a advertirle, pero Draco ya había formado una barrera invisible entre Hermione y la señora Weasley, contra la que se dio de bruces. - **…que haga eso.  
- ¿Pero qué…? -** Exclamó sorprendida al tocar el aire endurecido frente a ella.  
**- Draco… no me va a hacer nada, por favor. –** Suplicó Hermione agachándose para ayudar a la señora Weasley a levantarse. – **Discúlpele, por favor, se pone demasiado protector a veces.  
- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?** – Preguntó asombrado Bill, no había sido capaz de ver ningún movimiento por parte de Draco.  
**- No necesita varita para hacer magia, se pliega a sus deseos.** – Explicó Hermione.  
**- ¡Tony, Julia y Pansy, id a la cocina y haced algo útil! –** Les ordené al ser incapaz de soportar sus risas por más tiempo. Me giré entonces a mis sobrinas. **– Chicas, echadles una mano para que se pongan a preparar la comida y poner la mesa.** – Los siete abandonaron el salón y se dirigieron a la cocina, siguiendo mis órdenes. **– Señora Weasley, le recomiendo que se siente en el sofá… -** Levantándola de un solo movimiento y obligándola a sentarse junto a su marido, sin hacer caso de sus protestas. **– Es mucho más cómodo. También sería una buena idea que no intente acercarse a Hermione con intención de apartarla de Draco.** – Le lancé una mirada de advertencia a mi chiquillo que se limitó a rodear a Hermione por la cintura y atraerla a sí.  
**- No comprendo... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a Hermione?  
- Creo que ella se lo ha dejado bien claro, es demasiado sobre protector con ella.  
- ¿Un Malfoy protegiendo a Hermione? –** Exclamó asombrada.  
**- Han cambiado unas cuantas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos, señora Weasley… -** empezó Hermione **– Draco y yo estamos juntos y… bueno, no querría que le pasase nada. –** Sonriendo tímidamente – **Puede que él no comprenda que usted quiso simplemente apartarme por mi bien.** – Dándole palmaditas en la mano al vampiro que la abrazaba conteniendo su fuerza.  
**- ¿Y por qué Harry está escondido detrás de ese tipo tan alto?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- No quiere que sus hijos lo destrocen a golpes, al parecer no les ha hecho mucha gracia que él fuese quien se acostó primero con Ginebra.  
- ¿Harry?** – Lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y decepción. **- ¿Es eso cierto?  
- Molly, le aseguro que no fue algo premeditado, fue en casa de Sirius, durante el verano. –** Se justificó el pobre muchacho. **– Yo estaba enamorado de Ginny, de verdad…** - suplicándole con la mirada que lo perdonase.  
**- Tranquilo… -** suspiró – **Creo que lo comprendo, al parecer no conozco tan bien a mi hija como creía. –** Eso hizo que toda la energía de la que había hecho gala minutos antes, desapareciese.** – Vámonos, Arthur.** – Levantándose del sofá con la mirada perdida. – **No podemos hacer nada aquí.**

Salió por el arco con aire derrotado hacia el vestíbulo, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Su marido aún me lanzó una mirada de reproche y luego la siguió sin decir nada más. Sus hijos los siguieron, Ron incluido, sólo Percival se detuvo un momento. Miraba a Lameth con curiosidad e incomodidad, señaló con timidez las varitas que el atlante sostenía en la mano. El vampiro se las entregó gustoso y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, no sólo por educación, sino para asegurarse de que no se giraban para lanzarle ninguna maldición a nadie más.

**- Draco, deja a Hermione con Isabel y ven al jardín.** – Suspiré mientras me dirigía en esa dirección **– Necesito entrenar.  
- Sí, madre. –** Murmuró a mi espalda. **- ¿Algún arma en especial?** – Me preguntó mientras me abría la puerta para dejarme salir.  
**- No, sólo lo que lleves encima.** – Suspiré, intentaba relajar mi mente y olvidar todo el caos anterior.

Pronto me entregué a la lucha con mi chiquillo, descubrí lo mucho que había avanzado gracias a las enseñanzas de Isabel y me alegró comprobar que, en varias ocasiones, era capaz de adelantarse a mis movimientos. Entre tanto, la casa iba recuperando la extraña tranquilidad que siempre tenía, incluso a pesar de estar repleta de gente.

Cuando Harry, Neville y Luna se unieron a los que estaban cocinando, Tony subió a la planta baja para hablar con Hermione. Sabía que era una conversación que durante un tiempo había dejado de lado, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer en algún momento. La Assamita dio su conformidad, sabía que Tony no osaría hacerle nada a mi nuera, además, la escaramuza con los Tremere de la noche anterior lo había relajado bastante.

**- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Tony?** – Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
**- Más que nada quería saber si estás bien.** – Sentándose en uno de los sofás.  
**- ¿Te preocupas por mí? –** Lo miró con una ceja alzada. **- ¡Qué encantador! –** Repuso sarcástica.  
**- Venga… sabes que tampoco soy de piedra. –** Recostándose en el respaldo – **En estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy inteligente y simpática, me alegro de que estés con Draco… pero hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Qué es?  
- Tony, que te haya defendido antes no quiere decir que ahora te vayas a convertir en mi vampiro favorito. –** Continuó con acritud.  
**- ¿Por qué no?** – Riéndose sin importarle el tono. **– Te dejo que me hagas coletas, si quieres. –** ella también se rió con él. **– A ver, brujita, con lo listilla que eres, ¿no te has parado a pensar que soy el único de todos estos que está casado? –** Dejando de reírse. **– Cabe la posibilidad de que sea el que te pueda ayudar a resolver algunas de esas dudas.  
- ¿De verdad estás casado con Julia? ¿No era una broma? – **Le preguntó con seriedad.  
**- Sí, es cierto. Julia y yo nos casamos cuando ella cumplió los diecisiete años, Lameth la convirtió unos meses después para que pudiésemos pasar la eternidad juntos.** - Hermione se sentó en un sofá cercano y le escuchó con atención. **– Aunque en realidad lo mío fue amor a primera vista, ¿sabes? Cuando me encontré con sus ojos observándome curiosos, sin rastro de miedo en ellos, supe que mataría por ella. Mi amada Julia siempre ha sido una verdadera fierecilla, incluso cuando la conocí, con el tiempo me demostró que el amor puede vencerlo todo, incluso el dolor más extremo… Pero no hablemos de mí, querida, dime qué se cuece en esa cabeza tuya.** – Instándola a hablar.  
**- Creo que has acertado, Tony.** – Suspiró agotada. **– Es Draco.  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil? –** Preguntó cansado.  
**- ¡No me ha hecho nada y no le llames imbécil!** – Protestó, aunque volvió a reírse un poco al ver la ceja levantada de Tony, era una mera broma. **– Está bien. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Isabel me dijo que existía la posibilidad de que pudiésemos estar juntos eternamente si él buscaba mi alma a lo largo de los siglos, pero él dice que no se siente capaz de hacerlo… por lo que me deja sólo dos opciones: o vivo mi vida plenamente junto a él, hasta el día de mi muerte, sabiendo que hará cualquier locura para morir después de mí o… dejo que alguno de vosotros me convierta.  
- ¿Y aún dices que no es imbécil? –** Protestó Tony. **– Por supuesto que te seguiría a lo largo de los siglos, eones si fuese necesario… ¡Maldito granuja!** – Poniéndose en pie. **– Es muy injusto por su parte obligarte a decidir.  
- Él no me obliga a nada, Tony. Dice que se conforma con vivir una vida junto a mí y que no soportaría verme morir cientos de veces… soy yo la que se plantea la alternativa de convertirme en una de vosotros. Draco no quiere ni siquiera que sea su ghoul.  
- ¿Y sigues enamorada de ese palurdo egoísta?** – Protestó. **- ¡Ja, luego decís que yo soy cruel porque me dedico a torturar a la gente! Al menos yo soy honrado y la gente sabe qué esperar de mí, no les torturo psicológicamente como está haciendo él contigo. –** Ella le miraba confusa. **- ¡Por supuesto que quiere que te conviertas en una más de nosotros! Es un maldito vampiro que va a vivir eternamente, por mucho que intente matarse no será capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda y te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros se lo va a permitir… ¿te crees que Lucian sería capaz de dejar morir a su chiquillo? ¡Te convertiría ahora mismo si pudiese hacerlo sólo para darle en las narices a ese petimetre de tres al cuarto! Y si te mueres, te buscará sin descanso hasta encontrarte porque vivir sin ti será peor que estar muerto para él. ¿Acaso no ves cómo te mira y te sigue? ¿No te das cuenta de que sin ti está más que perdido en este maldito mundo? ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Lucian te ha puesto a Isabel como guardaespaldas y ni siquiera te has preguntado la verdadera razón! Si te ocurriese algo tendríamos a un antediluviano totalmente fuera de control y sediento de venganza… Ninguno de nosotros podría frenarlo en ese estado.** – Se sentó de nuevo y hundió el rostro entre sus manos – **A ver, somos raros hasta lo indecible, de acuerdo… pero, si te paras a pensar un poco…** - mirándola a los ojos – **Todos nosotros damos por hecho que terminarás siendo una más de nosotros, Hermione, sobre todo Julia y yo.** – Se sonrió ligeramente – **Los dos sabemos lo importante que es tener al otro a nuestro lado, aunque a veces tenemos que alejarnos por distintas razones, siempre volvemos a encontrarnos y… es como ver a mi diablilla de ojos burlones por primera vez.  
- Tony… ¿eres tú de verdad? –** Le preguntó Hermione asombrada. **– Es que… después de saber cómo eres, jamás pensé que…  
- ¿Qué pudiese ser así de empalagoso? –** Riéndose. **– Porque no me has oído cuando hablo con Julia. Me di cuenta de lo idiota que era ese Lasombra cuando le escuché hablar de ti por primera vez, me parecía estar escuchándome a mí mismo hablar de Julia. No podemos evitarlo, ¿sabes? Tú también te pones tonta cuando hablas de Draco, por cierto.** – Guiñándole un ojo. **– Ahora, sólo has de pensar en una cosa: el momento apropiado. No esperes demasiado, porque cada día que esperas será un día más en tu tortura privada. Despídete de tus padres para siempre, termina tus estudios y llama a Lucian.** – Se levantó y posó un suave beso en los labios de Hermione. – **Te recomiendo que aproveches el tiempo que te concedas para despedirte también de tus amigos, al principio es muy duro soportar su presencia y sus reproches, sólo has de fijarte en lo mal que lo pasa Draco con los suyos.  
- Gracias, Tony.  
- A mandar. Puede que dentro de unos siglos me pidas que te haga otro tipo de favor.** – Guiñándole un ojo y besándola con más fuerza, hasta que ella lo apartó de un empujón.  
**- ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?** – Le recriminó enfadada.  
**- Jamás. –** Salió del salón riéndose.

Draco y yo seguimos peleando aún cuando cayó la noche sobre nosotros, en ese momento nuestra pelea se hizo aún más encarnizada. Nos permitimos usar entonces cada uno de los trucos de nuestra naturaleza. La oscuridad nos rodeó y se dobló a nuestros deseos, buscamos destrozarnos mutuamente hasta que no pudiésemos más. Al ser imposible que nos detuviésemos por nosotros mismos, una vez más vino Hermione a detener la pelea. Supongo que hay que reconocerle a la chica los redaños que tiene, ni siquiera muchos de los vampiros se atreverían a acercarse a nosotros mientras estamos usando las sombras de esta manera, me consta que Isabel estaba maldiciendo en todas las lenguas que conocía mentalmente por tener que escoltarla en la marea de brea oscura en la que se internó.

**- ¡Detente Lara, es Hermione! -** Gritó Draco. Se interpuso en el camino del zarcillo que estaba lanzando en ese momento, permitiendo que atravesase su torso.  
**- ¡Maldito idiota! –** Le recriminé mientras la oscuridad remitía a nuestro alrededor.  
**- ¡Draco! –** Hermione lo miró horrorizada, en su pecho había un orificio del tamaño de un puño donde había penetrado el zarcillo.  
**- Tranquila, cariño.** – Le sonrió – **Estoy bien, sólo es un golpecito, de verdad. –** Cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
**- ¡Imbécil integral, Isabel no iba a permitir que le ocurriese nada!** – Sosteniéndolo en alto. – **Ahora tengo que cargarte para que te alimentes.** – Arrastrándolo hasta las sombras, Isabel impidió que nos siguiese Hermione. **– Reconócelo, te encanta hacerte el mártir delante de tu novia.  
- Isabel no podía ver ese zarcillo en mitad de tu obtenebración, Lara. Sólo nosotros podemos ver en las sombras, ¿recuerdas?** – Masculló mientras su herida iba curándose. Pronto pudo caminar por su propio pie.  
**- Isabel es una Assamita, siente el peligro perfectamente sin necesidad de verlo.** – Protesté en cuanto salimos en un callejón de Cardiff. **– Busquemos a alguien para que te lo bebas y dejes de tener a tu chica preocupada.  
- No quiero matar a nadie, Lara. –** Protestó tras de mí.  
**- Lo harás si tienes que hacerlo. –** Girándome para enfrentarlo. – **No es momento para que te andes con remilgos.  
- Hermione me odiará si mato a alguien… a un humano.** –Siguió protestando como un niño.  
**- ¡Madre de Dios! Deja de pensar únicamente en ella por una vez en tu condenada vida si no quieres que te dé una verdadera razón para matar. El día de mañana será ella la que esté en tu misma situación, ten por seguro que no dudará ni un segundo en hacer lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir.  
- No lo hagas, Lara. No la conviertas en una de nosotros, por favor.** – Rogó.  
**- Intenta impedírmelo, chiquillo. –** Lo amenacé. – **No pienso soportarte si ella muere, no te detendré si lo haces tú, pero como se te ocurra intentar siquiera evitarlo… ten por seguro que Tony y Julia estarán encantados de mantenerte entretenido.** – Respiré una bocanada de aire para relajarme y al mismo tiempo localicé dos posibles presas. **– Hay una pareja en un coche abandonado a doscientos metros, aliméntate y volvamos a casa de una vez por todas. Quiero darme una ducha.**

Mientras Draco cazaba, estuve pensando en lo diferentes que eran estos tiempos. Antes no teníamos tanto miedo de matar al prójimo, nos estábamos matando en todo momento, por razones piadosas claro. Cuando apenas tenía la misma edad que Draco, me había ido a las cruzadas para liberar la Tierra Santa de los infieles que la poblaban. Antes me había entrenado para ello durante toda mi vida, mi espada conocía la sangre de furtivos y ladronzuelos mucho antes de pisar la arena del desierto. Conocía la fiebre de un asalto, el miedo a lo desconocido en una línea de batalla, sabía perfectamente lo que era encontrarte con un hombre en mitad de una lid, dispuesto a matarte sólo porque su señor así lo ordenaba. Había saboreado las mieles del pillaje, el aroma de la paja embreada ardiendo sin control y los gritos de las mujeres siendo violadas por los soldados.

Sin embargo, Draco tenía miedo de que su novia dejase de amarlo porque matase a un simple mendigo. Era un jovenzuelo imberbe cuya vida había sido más fácil de lo que se creía. Según él, el brujo loco al que llaman Voldemort, le había hecho pasar un infierno. ¡Ojalá me hubiesen dicho que tenía que seducir a jovencitas para atraerlas a las fuerzas de mi señor en mis días de cruzado! Estos mozalbetes de hoy en día no saben nada del dolor o el sufrimiento, orquestan lides imaginarias en sus mentes de adolescente que no les permiten ver la verdad de la vida: mata o muere. Es la única ley que sigue vigente a lo largo de los siglos y la única que un vampiro ha de seguir.

Pero Draco está muy equivocado si se cree que Hermione es como él. Ella es mucho más fuerte, precisamente porque no se deja llevar por las volutas de humo que reinan en las mentes jóvenes. Tiene sus dudas, por supuesto, no sería una muchacha sensata si no las tuviese, pero sé que el día de mañana me buscará para que cumpla con el que sabe es su destino. Tras tanto tiempo podré estar orgulloso de tener un chiquillo digno de mí, alguien con un intelecto que se acerca al mío, con una ambición mayor que la del joven Draco. Fuerte y decidida como Leonor. Mi salvaje Leonor.

Cuando volvió de nuevo ya estaba totalmente recuperado de mi ataque. Entonces lo vi en todo su esplendor y me di cuenta de que muchas veces lo subestimo al dejarme llevar por su joven mente. Ante mí apareció un vampiro con toda la fuerza de un antiguo y una debilidad que le hace más fuerte que a mí: ese amor imposible por la joven Hermione. Sí, lucharemos algún día por ver quién de los dos gobernará sobre las sombras, pero para entonces ya me habré convertido en el Padre Oscuro de toda nuestra Estirpe y terminará postrándose a mis pies como todos los demás.

Regresamos a la casa para que se reuniese con su amada que lo recibió con lágrimas de preocupación y una bofetada por preocuparla. Me sonreí, cada día me recuerdan más a Tony y Julia, ese amor acabará con ellos un día de estos. Me reuní con Lucian y Ginebra tras darme una ducha, recorrí su piel pecosa con mis besos y manos, gozando de su cuerpo para hacerla disfrutar hasta que cayese rendida. Se lo merecía tras el día que había pasado por culpa de su familia.

-----------------------------------------------

Sólo quedaban unos días de vacaciones, los chicos tenían que tomar el tren de regreso al castillo el día cinco de enero. Pero nos encargamos de que disfrutasen de todos y cada uno de los días restantes. Las más entusiastas fueron mis sobrinas, ahora que Ronald no estaba, Harry recibió todas y cada una de sus atenciones hasta terminar exhausto, aunque pude ver que su favorita era Felicia, supongo que porque se le acerca más en edad y tiene la misma experiencia que las otras tres.

Neville y Luna vivían en una eterna luna de miel, eran dos tórtolos enamorados hasta lo indecible. Habían conseguido convencer a Tony, tampoco es que se hiciese mucho de rogar, para que los casase en Stonehenge. Una boda sin validez legal, por supuesto, no quiero tener que atender a más padres enfurecidos. El druida incluso les llevaba la jarra de hidromiel todas las noches, si es que se le nota que es un sentimental en el fondo, muy en el fondo, casi llegando al final de su pútrido corazón. Supongo que consigue controlar sus ansias de corromperlos al salir de juerga con Pansy y Julia cada noche. La chica cada día está más exuberante, su belleza crece en lugar de marchitarse por la falta de sueño, es como si, esas salidas, le hiciesen recuperar algo que echaba mucho de menos.

Blaise no está de tan buen humor como al principio, el cambio de Pansy ha hecho mella en él. Isabel está preocupada por su estado, no es que haya dejado de ser un amante fogoso y solícito, pero lo encuentra mucho más frío que antes. En una ocasión la descubrí hablando con Draco acerca de ello, no en vano él era su amigo antes de todo esto y lo conoce mucho mejor que la propia Isabel. Él le confirmó que era la misma actitud que tenía durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort cuando, tanto Draco como Pansy, eran los que engrosaban las filas del mago tenebroso utilizando sus artes amatorias.

Lavender es quizás la que sigue siendo exactamente igual al momento en que entró por la puerta de la casa. Aparte de pasar tiempo con Lameth, sigue siendo una entusiasta de las compras y todo lo superficial. No le afecta en absoluto el cambio producido en todos los que le rodean, quizás rehúye a Tony un poco más que el resto, pero nada más. Lameth tampoco es que le dé muchos problemas, hace honor a ser el más tranquilo de todos nosotros. Estudia el Libro de Nod todos los días y prepara con ahínco la traducción para que Hermione pueda llevársela al castillo, deja el libro sólo si Lavender lo reclama y todas las mañanas les prepara la poción a los que la necesiten. Sigue siendo él, con algunas variantes.

-----------------------------------------------

Ha llegado el final de sus vacaciones. El último de los días transcurre en un frenesí de preparar baúles y despedidas efusivas y acaloradas. La cena es frugal por el deseo de todos de pasar despiertos la última noche de libertad.

-----------------------------------------------

_Ahora procederé a contestar aquellos reviews sin que no me resulta posible responder en persona. _

**María**_: Gracias por los remedios, cariño, pero me temo que seguiré dedicándome a los calmantes y los relajantes musculares que me receta mi médico. Supongo que será eso hasta que encuentre un masajista fornido y apuesto disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, jejeje. Al respecto de tus comentarios sobre el capítulo: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Siento mucho saber que hayas conocido un caso similar, soy de la opinión de que el que le hace daño a un niño/a debería sufrir las peores de las torturas, pero los sistemas penitenciarios hace tiempo que han desechado la figura del torturador profesional. Sigh. Por lo de pronto, Marcia no tiene otra cosa que sospechas sin una base firme, por eso acude a Lara/Lucian, porque sabe que es la más indicada para identificar el problema. Un besazo enorme, cielo. _

**Salesia:**_ Me has dejado asombrada con tu preocupación, cielo. Mi salud es achacosa por culpa de contracturas varias, pero vamos… que no es nada grave, sólo que los calmantes me dejan un poco ko, nada más. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad._

_Siento mucho lo de tu PC, sé lo que es estar dependiendo de los prestados (casi me da un ataque cuando tardé varios días en disponer de nuevo del sobremesa, ahora me daría una apoplejía si le pasase algo al portátil que uso para escribir la historia)._

_Tranquila, ninguna de las dos opciones a plantearse es dejar a Draco. Hermione escogió una que le permitiría mantener su libre albedrío y su humanidad intacta, tampoco es tan oscura como la pinta Draco, creo que Tony deja claro que el pobre muchacho ve las cosas un poco a la tremenda y no os olvidéis de que es un neófito, no tiene todas las respuestas y a veces se equivoca. _

_Reconozco que el trasfondo que he creado para Pansy es complejo y acarreará muchas controversias en adelante, pero ahora podéis ver la razón de que esté tan ligada a Draco y Blaise, son sus dos soportes morales para mantener una ilusión de normalidad en su vida. Y no, ni loca convierto a Pansy en vampira, es demasiado inestable como para poder sobrellevarlo, ya bastante tiene cono todo lo que le ha pasado como para añadirle eso también. _

_Tranquila, puedes seguir escribiendo los reviews a cachitos, aprovecha la ventaja de no estar registrada, que sabes que obtendrás respuesta aunque sea de esta manera, jejeje. Al respecto de tu duda con las edades, sí, eres un poco mayor que yo. Tengo treinta años. _

_La trama es enrevesada, porque como buena directora de juegos de rol no puedo evitarlo. _

_Repito: de salud regular pero nada grave, las musas un poco paseantas últimamente y de vacaciones para reponer fuerzas. Jejeje. _

**Jun26:**_ Gracias por tu review, cielo. Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo y espero no defraudarte. _

_Un besazo enorme a todos/as y espero vuestros reviews, extensos, escuetos y de todos los colores con verdadero entusiasmo. Sobre todo porque mañana vuelvo a trabajar tras las vacaciones y cada uno de ellos servirá para mitigar un poco el dolor que eso conlleva. _

_SMAC.  
Madie_


	27. Despedida II

_Hoooola!_

_Aquí está la esperada versión de Draco, como podréis apreciar abarca un poco más que la de Lucian, pues ya tenemos la despedida en Kings Cross. Disfrutad de la calma que aún podrán disfrutar estos pobres pues en breve las cosas se van a poner difíciles para ellos, les espera una sorpresa a la vuelta de la esquina._

_No os entretengo más, como sabéis bien: explicaciones y respuestas a reviews al final del capítulo._

---------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana fue Hermione quien me despertó. Me resultó algo increíblemente maravilloso que, la primera sensación que entrase en mi mente consciente, fuese su contacto. La caricia de sus labios sobre los míos era casi imperceptible, parecía estar besándome con un cuidado extremo, mas su cálido aliento contra mi fría piel lo convertía en una de las caricias más excitantes que jamás hubiese sentido. Lentamente fue atreviéndose un poco más y pronto mi boca se abrió para recibirla, sin poder soportar por más tiempo aquella tortura tan sutil. Mis brazos la rodearon y acercaron contra mí, para que el resto de mi cuerpo pudiese apreciarla por completo.

**- Buenos días, cariño. –** Susurró contra mis labios. **- ¿Has dormido bien?** – Sonriéndose.  
**- Buenos días, hechicera. –** Besando la comisura de su sonrisa. - **¿Cómo puedo dormir mal si estoy a tu lado?** – Acariciando su cuello con mi mano, notando el latir de su corazón en mis dedos. **- ¿A qué se debe este curioso despertar? Pensé que te daba miedo verme dormir.** – Siguiendo con mis labios el camino de mis dedos.  
**- Decidí superar un miedo estúpido…** - suspirando ante mi contacto – **Sé que no me harás daño, por lo que decidí ponerlo a prueba. ¿Te diste cuenta de que era yo?  
- Por supuesto. Tu corazón late a un ritmo particular, tu aroma es inconfundible para mí, incluso tu tacto es distintivo de ti misma.** – Sonreí – **Toda tú me decía que no eras un peligro, además… si quisieses matarme no lo harías a besos, ¿no?  
- No sé, sería una curiosa manera de hacerlo, ¿no crees?** – Se sonrió con picardía.  
**- Pues entonces necesitas practicar mucho más, cariño. –** Besándola a mi vez. **– Me ofrezco voluntario para hacer de muñeco de pruebas.**

---------------------------------------------

Como cada día, bajamos para reunirnos con todos los demás en la cocina. Lameth ya tenía preparada la copa con la poción para Hermione y se la tomó antes incluso que el café. Luego me di cuenta de que había sido una buena idea, porque tuvimos un desayuno ligeramente accidentado a causa de Blaise. En cuanto vio bajar a Pansy tan temprano con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, de inmediato empezó a ensombrecerse su rostro. No cejó en su empeño de saber lo que había hecho nuestra amiga durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche del día anterior. Tony no encontró ningún inconveniente en decírselo nada más sentarse con su café a la mesa.

Blaise estalló como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces, Isabel casi no logra contenerlo de lo rápida que fue su reacción. Quería matar a Tony por haberse llevado a Pansy de "juerga" a matar vampiros. Sé lo mucho que ha de dolerle a Blaise el ver a Pansy en ese estado, es el mismo que tenía por las mañanas cuando convivíamos en el cuartel general de Voldemort, ese semblante de perfecta felicidad tras haber cometido un asesinato o haber atraído a un nuevo adepto a la causa del señor oscuro. Mientras yo me hundía en la miseria y dejaba que mis propios demonios me consumiesen con cada una de mis conquistas, Pansy relucía de satisfacción.

Saber que, todos nuestros esfuerzos porque Pansy tuviese una vida normal, habían sido en vano, le volvió loco de dolor. Hermione intentó hacerle entrar en razón, igual que Isabel, pero sé que Blaise está viendo lo mismo que yo, una máscara de felicidad sobre un alma atormentada y dolorida que sangra con cada una de las muertes causadas, con cada una de sus conquistas, pues en el fondo ella no es así. Los dos conocemos a la verdadera Pans, la dulce y frágil, la que se acurrucaba contra nosotros para poder dormir una noche entera, que se refugiaba en nuestros brazos cuando alguien se metía con ella. Esta Pansy, dura y despiadada, no es la de verdad, pero desgraciadamente forma parte de ella y tenemos que aceptarlo.

Lo que no podía siquiera llegar a imaginar fue la discusión que terminamos teniendo cuando Pansy dejó claro que hacía tiempo que deseaba volver a sentir aquello. Fue la gota que rebosó el vaso de la paciencia de Blaise. Hasta el momento había sido capaz de sobrellevar con el sarcasmo o el cinismo todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, pero ver aquella Pansy de vuelta fue superior a sus fuerzas. Se levantó e intentó salir corriendo de la casa. Cuando Isabel y yo intentamos impedírselo, para que no cometiese una locura principalmente, se volvió contra nosotros y dejó que todo aquello que había guardado en su interior saliese a borbotones por su boca.

Isabel y yo quedamos asombrados al escuchar a Hermione dirigiéndose a Blaise, había dejado a un lado toda paciencia y delicadeza. Era como asistir a una versión de los viejos tiempos. El veneno en cada una de las frases era evidente. Sin embargo, por mucho que me doliese admitirlo, una parte de lo que decía Hermione era cierto. Pansy no habría hecho nada si de verdad no lo hubiese deseado y Tony no era el culpable de todo, él se había limitado a tentarla levemente, ni siquiera con verdadera intención. Ella fue la que disfrutó de cada instante y se dejó llevar una vez más por el poder que el cruciatus le proporcionaba. Ver como cada una de las palabras de Hermione afectaban a Blaise fue doloroso, pero sabía que Isabel se encargaría después de darle el consuelo que mi amigo necesitase.

Al llegar a la cocina, no pude evitar el recriminarle sus palabras hacia Blaise y ella se revolvió entonces contra mí, pude ver de nuevo aquella furia con la que se dirigía antaño. Mas duró poco tiempo, pronto volvió a mirarme como siempre. Hasta que Tony se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Ver cómo la besaba fue como si algo en mi interior comenzase a bullir con fuerza, lo así por el cuello y lo aparté de ella con rapidez, rugiendo que la soltase. En cuanto su cuerpo impactó contra la pared que tenía detrás me situé frente a Hermione, dispuesto a recibir las represalias de Tony por mi estallido de furia. Pero en lugar de eso, tanto Julia como Hermione se centraron en tranquilizarme, al parecer había reaccionado de un modo exagerado ante un simple momento de efusividad de Tony. Puede que si hubiese sido Lameth o Lucian quienes la besasen no me afectase tanto como lo había hecho con Tony, pero no deseaba comprobarlo.

Cuando aparecieron los padres de Ron y Ginebra, se desencadenó el caos absoluto. Al principio el padre discutió con Lara, luego los hermanos querían matar a Harry por haberse acostado con ella primero, Ginebra apareció corriendo desnuda para que Lara la protegiese de la histérica de su madre, Lucian tuvo que soportar unas cuantas maldiciones para protegerla hasta que Tony le sacó la varita, luego siguió chillándole a Lara, incluso intentó alejar a Hermione de mí. Creí ver el cielo abierto ante mis ojos cuando al fin se marcharon y nos dejaron en paz, lo que no llegué a comprender es la razón de que también se fuese Ronald. Pero no tuve tiempo para prestarle importancia a ese hecho, porque Lara quiso que entrenase con ella, quedaba claro que necesitaba desahogarse.

Una vez en medio del jardín Lara comenzó con lo que ella llamaba entrenamiento: hacer todo lo posible por matarme. Cada vez que peleaba con mi sire sabía que no sería tan benevolente como Isabel, la Assamita se contenía para que pudiese aprender de sus movimientos, Lara y Lucian jamás me daban cuartel. Supongo que serán las reminiscencias de su entrenamiento de caballero, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería entrenar para luchar en una batalla, siendo un mero mortal, sabiendo que el día en que pusieses en práctica todo lo aprendido podría ser el último de tu vida.

Comenzó con un puñetazo directo a mi mandíbula que me hizo trastabillar y casi caerme de espaldas, aprovechó para descargar una patada contra mi estómago, intenté coger su pierna pero ya la había retirado antes siquiera de darme tiempo a absorber el golpe, su codo impactó contra mi pómulo y supe que se preparaba para darme otra patada. Siempre me costaba reaccionar cuando peleaba con cualquiera de sus versiones, no importaba si era Lucian o Lara, cada uno era igual de brutal. La esquivé con esfuerzo e intenté hacer uso de algunos de los trucos que me había enseñado Isabel, pero durante un buen rato sólo pude esquivar un golpe tras otro, además de encajar una buena tanda entre medias. Daba gracias porque Isabel estuviese entretenida con Blaise, porque si estuviese viendo la paliza que me estaba dando Lara, se estaría desternillando en el suelo de lo inútil que era.

**- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Draco? No quiero un saco de boxeo, quiero ver que mi chiquillo ha aprendido algo en veinte años de entrenamiento.** – Hundiendo su rodilla en mi pecho.  
**- Lo siento, Lara.** – Esquivando el siguiente golpe. **– Pero siempre me cuesta cuando peleo contigo.** – Deteniendo uno de sus puñetazos a duras penas con mi antebrazo.  
**- ¡Maldita sea, olvídate de que soy una mujer, imbécil! –** Descargando con fuerza una patada contra mi espalda, girándose de un modo imposiblemente rápido para que siguiese su recorrido. **– Isabel es demasiado blanda contigo.** – Se movía a mi alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin dejar de golpearme en cada uno de los flancos – **Entre nosotros da igual el sexo, hasta la mujer de aspecto más frágil podría ser la más mortífera.** – Deteniéndose frente a mí, asiendo mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome furiosa. **- ¡Recuerda que sólo soy tu rival y que busco tu sangre! –** Pateándome una de las rodillas y obligándome a arrodillarme.

No es su aspecto femenino lo que me retiene, es que siempre he asociado a Lara con la ternura y la paciencia. Para mí es demasiado complicado olvidarme de esa parte que sólo muestra con este rostro, me cuesta decidirme a golpear a la única figura maternal que me queda. Pero tiene razón, tengo que dejar a un lado todo eso y concentrarme en pelear. No me concedió siquiera un segundo para poder pensar o siquiera recuperarme, no cesó de golpearme a pesar de caer en el suelo. Al darme cuenta de que intensificaba paulatinamente la fuerza con la que me golpeaba, notando el dolor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, un sentimiento casi olvidado, supe que no me quedaba otra opción que responder a sus ataques.

**- Sí. -** Aprovechando que estaba a horcajadas sobre mi pecho para patear su espalda con todas mis fuerzas y obligarla a saltar sobre mi cabeza. **– Mi.-** Alzándome de un salto y golpeándola con ambos pies, aprovechando el impulso. **– Sire.** – Me moví con la misma rapidez que ella y bloqueé cada uno de sus puñetazos y patadas.  
**- ¡Ya era hora! –** Exclamó pletórica y se enfrascó en buscar un resquicio en mi guardia, sin dejar de cuidar la suya.

Nos movíamos como centellas por el jardín, sin lograr encajar un golpe en condiciones en el otro. Apenas éramos conscientes de que a ratos teníamos algo parecido a público en el porche de la casa, el único lugar que no pisábamos. Pero supongo que los magos serían incapaces de ver algo más que unos borrones, hasta que Lara decidió que era el momento de ponerse verdaderamente serios y sacó las garras. El intenso dolor casi hace que me detenga, pero no dudé y, sin frenar el impulso de mi puñetazo, abrí la mano y mis garras salieron para lacerar su hombro. Nuevamente nos vimos enzarzados en un punto muerto, no fuimos capaces de alcanzar otra vez a nuestro contrincante por un buen rato.

Supongo que Lucian se cansó de que nuestra pelea estuviese tan igualada y nos lanzó dos espadas. Lara jugaba con ventaja a ese respecto por compartir la mente con él y se hizo con la suya con un magnífico salto desde el techo del cenador, en cuanto la empuñó desvió su centro de gravedad para caer con toda la intención de atravesarme con la hoja. Corrí para esquivarla y alcanzar la que estaba destinada para mí. Me siguió con el mismo ímpetu y apenas fui capaz de cogerla a tiempo para frenar la estocada dirigida contra mi espalda. Ahora sí estaba en su elemento, pues sólo Isabel era capaz de ganarle con el acero, por lo menos el entrechocar de las hojas servía de guía a los espectadores para conocer nuestra posición en la pelea sin fin.

Con un mandoble en la mano, Lara era una visión aterradora, casi parecía que su arma cantase con cada movimiento. Frenar sus estocadas era agotador, por la rapidez con la que se sucedían y la fuerza que le imprimía a cada una de ellas. Sus puñetazos eran temibles, pero cada una de sus fintas era mucho peor. El arma parecía una prolongación de su brazo y se movía como si hubiese nacido con ella atada a las manos.

Al caer la noche abandonamos todo miramiento. Con sendas sonrisas en nuestros labios invocamos las sombras y decidimos jugar en la completa oscuridad. Los zarcillos reptaban a nuestro alrededor intentando alcanzarnos, la pelea ya no se limitaba a nuestros cuerpos sino que ahora también se desarrollaba en nuestras mentes. La complejidad había aumentado con creces, pues no sólo teníamos que esquivar nuestros golpes o estocadas, sino que también teníamos que evitar los tentáculos de sombra que se cernían sobre nosotros. Como serpientes de oscuridad se enroscaban en nuestros brazos y piernas para intentar inmovilizarnos o envolvían nuestros cuerpos, presionándonos hasta el límite de nuestras fuerzas.

Pero la maestría que Lara tenía con las sombras era del todo inimitable por mi parte, era capaz de moldearlas a su antojo con la facilidad que le daba la experiencia. Podía darles la consistencia que desease, su mente podía imaginar cientos de métodos de atacarme por este medio, por eso sé que se contuvo y simplemente orquestó una demostración a cámara lenta de sus facultades, sabía que no podía siquiera soñar con la cuarta parte del control que ella tenía. Arrojó contra mí dagas de sombra que laceraron ligeramente mi piel que se curó de inmediato, me golpeó contra muros de oscuridad y me amenazó con tentáculos de afilados extremos.

Ella sabía que me distraería al ver cómo desplegaba esa ínfima parte de su poder ante mí, pero ahora ya estaba relajada y se lo tomaba como una lección más de mi entrenamiento en la obtenebración. Me mostró con orgullo algunas de las maravillas que su educada mente creaba, pero sin permitir que bajase del todo la guardia. Aunque hubiese aflojado un poco el ritmo para que pudiese apreciar algunas de las formas que las sombras tomaban a mi alrededor, no dejaba de atacarme con buena parte de ellas, pues era parte importante de mi aprendizaje el no perder la concentración en una pelea a vida o muerte.

Uno de los zarcillos terminados en punta se abalanzó contra mí y estaba a punto de esquivarlo cuando vi que Hermione se acercaba con Isabel a su espalda, pero estaba en la trayectoria que seguiría si me apartaba. No lo dudé siquiera, al mismo tiempo que advertía a Lara de su presencia, me situé entre el tentáculo y ella. La sombra atravesó mi piel y mi pecho, se abrió paso entre las costillas, perforó uno de mis pulmones y supe que había esquivado mi corazón por escasos milímetros. Me giré para ver a Hermione, asegurarme de que no le había pasado nada, cuando vi la preocupación en su rostro me dolió mucho más que todo el destrozo que la sombra había hecho en mi cuerpo. Balbuceé con torpeza que no era nada de importancia, pero mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas ante ella. Lara me cargó al hombro y me internó en el Abismo sin dejar de aleccionarme de camino a un callejón de Cardiff para que me alimentase.

No quiero matar a humanos o magos mientras me alimento, no quiero saber lo que pensaría Hermione de mí si sabe que mato a alguien. Lo habitual es que me llegue perfectamente con un poco de sangre, nada que pueda afectar seriamente a un humano, pero llevo horas luchando con Lara, ella está perfectamente, no tiene sed y tampoco he conseguido hacerle un rasguño. Yo estoy destrozado, todas las heridas que me ha hecho han curado perfectamente, pero a costa de mi sangre. No estoy sediento, pero sí necesitaré beber más de la cuenta.

Me acerco al coche abandonado. Dentro hay una pareja de adolescentes, hablando de las posibles consecuencias de escaparse de casa. Ella quiere alejarse del control de sus padres y él sólo tiene en mente acostarse con ella sin temor a que el padre le vuele los sesos. Sonreí pues pronto ese no sería el mayor de sus problemas. Si tuviese tiempo, me ganaría su confianza y jugaría con ellos, pero tengo sed, Lara me espera y Hermione también. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con un poco de comida enlatada. La sonrisa se amplió cuando mis colmillos salieron de su escondite.

Arranqué la puerta de un tirón, la chica gritó, él peleó con la otra para huir. La tomé con una mano, tapando sus gritos mientras tiraba de ella. Dejó de gritar en cuanto desgarré su garganta con mis colmillos y bebí con glotonería, disfrutando del pánico en su sangre. Su cuerpo dejó de resistirse, sus brazos cayeron sin fuerzas, su corazón se ralentizó hasta que se paró. La tiré en el asiento desvencijado y me concentré en el chico. Había conseguido escapar y corría aterrorizado por el descampado. Mis labios ensangrentados se curvaron en una sonrisa, me encanta que corran. Ya no tenía tanta sed y podía jugar un poco con él. Se frenó en seco y cayó de espaldas cuando aparecí delante de él, sentí su sangre helarse en sus venas al escuchar mi risa. Permití que volviese a correr por su vida, volvió hasta el coche y vio los ojos muertos de su novia, soltando un alarido de terror al ver la sangre en su cuello. Entonces lo atrapé con mi cuerpo contra la destartalada carrocería, hincando mis dientes en su cuello y gozando una vez más con el sabor del horror en su sangre. Hasta que su corazón también se paró. Lo arrojé al interior del coche, junto con el otro cuerpo, supongo que los bomberos pensarán que se quedaron dormidos mientras fumaban y bebían.

Volví con Lara cuando me aseguré que las llamas lamían los cuerpos, borrando todo rastro que pudiese dejar tras de mí. No me gusta matar porque no quiero que Hermione vea esa faceta de mí, no quiero que piense que soy como Tony. Pero matar es un placer inconmensurable. Sentir los corazones latiendo con fuerza, resistiéndose al principio, la potencia con que la adrenalina los obliga a bombear la sangre hacia mi boca, el instante en que se abandonan a lo inevitable, cuando su cuerpo sabe que no merece la pena luchar, percibir cómo esa fuerza les abandona lentamente mientras la absorbo con fruición, fortaleciéndome mientras los debilita. Hasta que se paran por completo con un último golpe en mi paladar. Jamás pensé que matar pudiese ser tan delicioso. Olvidarme del control, dejarlo a un lado y centrarme sólo en la sed. Lara me miró con una media sonrisa en sus labios cuando me reuní con ella, sabe que son mis primeras muertes humanas y también sabe que no me arrepiento de ello, todo lo contrario. Se pone de puntillas para recorrer con su lengua la sangre que ha resbalado por mi cuello, hasta besarme con fuerza. La excitación que me domina entonces me empuja a abrazarla contra mi cuerpo, pero ella me aparta sin abandonar su sonrisa y me guiña un ojo. Toma mi mano y nos adentramos en las sombras, dejando tras nosotros dos cadáveres calcinados en un viejo coche abandonado.

Al volver a la casa, Hermione se lanzó a mis brazos, sus labios se unieron a los míos con fuerza, mostrándome así la preocupación que la había dominado durante mi ausencia. Cuando permití que se alejase, a pesar del deseo que me embargaba en ese instante, me abofeteó con fuerza para dejar claro su enfado. No pude evitar reírme divertido. Pero lo tomé como excusa para cargarla en mi hombro y subirla hasta la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y recriminaciones. En cuanto crucé el umbral la posé en el suelo. Pudo leer en mi mirada mi deseo por ella antes de que la volviese a alzar para besarla, aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y la puerta.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura, reduciendo así el espacio entre nosotros, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, nuestras bocas se unieron con desesperación. Necesitaba más. Tomé su rostro con cuidado, sonreí enarcando una ceja, ella sabía lo que deseaba. Asintió sonriente. Con mi uña corté mi cuello y sus labios rodearon la herida, bebiendo lentamente las pocas gotas que salieron de ella. Isabel se encargaría de que nada le pasase, pero ahora necesitaba que mi novia fuese un poco más resistente, para que pudiese soportar sin problemas mi efusividad.

-------------------------------------------------------

Las vacaciones están llegando a su fin. Pero aprovechamos hasta el último minuto con todas nuestras fuerzas. Le tenía una sorpresa a Hermione para fin de año, íbamos a celebrarla por todo lo alto. Decidí sacar partido a que los monstruos del Abismo le tenían tanto aprecio y nos estuvimos desplazando por todo el globo, celebrando el nuevo año en distintas ciudades. El olor de los fuegos artificiales llenó nuestros pulmones a lo largo de una noche eterna, bailamos al ritmo de la música de distintas partes del mundo. En cada una de ellas nos dejamos llevar por la fiebre que dominaba a sus habitantes. La besé en el calor de Río de Janeiro, hicimos el amor sobre la blanca arena de una playa de Fiji, se abrazó a mí en la Plaza Roja de Moscú, bebimos champán en Times Square.

Cuando volvimos a Londres, Hermione estaba agotada. La casa estaba prácticamente vacía, porque Lucian y Lara se los habían llevado de juerga por Londres, sabía que esa noche no habría peligro de que se metiesen en una pelea. Observé a Hermione mientras dormía, esperando por los demás. En cuanto empezaron a llegar bajé para felicitarles el año.

**- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!** – Exclamé al verlos entrar con el alba del nuevo día.  
**- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!** – Las sobrinas de Lucian saltaron a mis brazos para felicitarme el nuevo año.  
**- ¡Feliz Año, granuja! –** Tony me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. **- ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado vosotros?  
- ¡De fábula!** – Respondí sonriente. - **¿Os metisteis en alguna refriega?** – Pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- No. –** Me corroboró Lucian con una dormida Ginebra en brazos. **– Sabes que esta noche se portan bien y no nos dan problemas. ¿Vosotros tuvisteis algún inconveniente?  
- Ninguno, aunque tampoco es que le diésemos tiempo a nadie a que se enterasen de que estábamos allí. –** Riéndome. **– Creo que lo que más tardamos fue en Río, a Hermione le gustó especialmente y no quería estropearle la diversión.** – Vi que Isabel entraba con un dormido Blaise en brazos. - **¿Os hecho un cable con alguna de las bellas durmientes?  
- Sí, carga con Harry, también se quedó dormido en el viaje de vuelta.** – Respondió Lucian que ya subía las escaleras.  
**- Estos magos… -** Marcia chasqueó la lengua – **No aguantan nada.** – Guiñándome un ojo con picardía.  
**- ¡Oye! –** Protestó Pansy entrando por su propio pie. - **¡Que yo sigo despierta!  
- ¿Te apetece seguir celebrándolo, Pans?** – Preguntó Tony con lujuria.  
**- ¿No te rindes nunca?** – Suspiró cansada. **– Olvídame, viejales, sigo despierta… pero estoy agotada y me voy a la cama… -** mirándolo intencionadamente para remarcar su siguiente sentencia. **– Sola.  
- Tú te lo pierdes. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Cariño mío, vamos a nuestros aposentos y celebremos el nuevo año…** - tomando a Julia en brazos y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-------------------------------------------------------

El último día de vacaciones fue una maratón de recoger todas las cosas que habían dejado por la casa y rellenar baúles. Tuvimos una cena ligera para aprovechar cada minuto de la última noche de libertad, antes de volver a la estricta disciplina del castillo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Formábamos un nutrido y curioso grupo en la estación. Todos nos miraban con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto. Algunos de nuestros compañeros se sorprendieron al vernos bajar de las limusinas, pero sobre todo se quedaron perplejos al ver toda la gente que nos acompañaba. No habíamos conseguido que ninguno de los vampiros se quedase en la casa y todos habían venido a despedirnos. Las que mejor lo pasaron fueron las sobrinas de Lucian cuando cruzaron la barrera entre los andenes.

Vi las caras de sorpresa cuando observaron la efusividad con la que se despedían de Harry. Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a que no sea San Potter y ya no me extraña ver cómo se pelean entre las cuatro por sus atenciones. Me hizo gracia observar las mandíbulas desencajadas cuando vieron cómo Felicia se pegaba a Harry para besarlo, Cat pronto apartó a su hermana y reclamó los labios del mago mientras Dierdre y Marcia las miraban sonrientes y esperaban su turno más pacientes.

No resultó tan impactante ver a Neville y Luna subir cogidos de la mano al tren, tras despedirse con un abrazo de todos los presentes, sobre todo de Tony, su sacerdote favorito. Blaise e Isabel subieron también, mi amigo iba superando con paciencia el cambio de Pansy. Ella sí que hizo que algunos de nuestros compañeros de casa se sorprendiesen cuando decidió despedirse debidamente de sus compañeros de correrías. Después de haber evitado durante todo el tiempo que Tony le pusiese las manos encima, se despidió de él con un efusivo beso en los labios, permitiendo que la alzase a la vista de todos, sin embargo lo que sorprendió a todos no fue esto, sino que se despidió de Julia con la misma efusividad. Podía escuchar las mentes de todos los chicos recreando las distintas posibilidades en su imaginación.

Lavender lloró al tener que dejar a Lameth, le había cogido mucho cariño en estas vacaciones. Se abrazaba a él, resistiéndose a abandonarlo para volver al colegio, pero el atlante apartó sus brazos con delicadeza y alzó su barbilla con ternura antes de agacharse para besarla como despedida. Ginebra también sorprendió a muchos y provocó la misma vorágine de ideas calenturientas al despedirse de Lucian y Lara con la misma efusividad que había mostrado Pansy.

Sólo quedábamos Hermione y yo por despedirnos de ellos. Abrazamos y besamos a todos, supongo que eso también provocó algunas habladurías y cuchicheos curiosos. Hermione agradeció a Lucian y Lara que nos invitasen a todos a su casa, abrazó con fuerza a Lameth asegurándole que echaría de menos sus conversaciones y le dio las gracias por la traducción, pero me extrañó que abrazase tan cariñosamente a Tony. Sabía que esos dos, de algún extraño modo, se habían hecho amigos y no comprendí que el druida ni siquiera intentase aprovecharse de mi novia en ese momento. Supongo que algún día me enteraré de qué se traen entre manos esos dos.

Subimos al tren y fuimos hasta el compartimento en que estaban todos nuestros compañeros de vacaciones, nos encontramos de camino con Ron que nos lanzó una mirada de reproche que no comprendimos, supongo que le molestó ver cómo Dierdre se despedía de Harry. Sus padres y hermanos no habían dejado de mirarnos a todos con una mezcla de dolor y desprecio. Al entrar en el compartimento encontramos a Harry mirando por la ventana con rostro melancólico, Neville y Luna seguían en su mundo, Lavender lloraba en silencio frente a Harry, Isabel y Blaise nos hicieron un sitio a su lado. Ginny se había quedado dormida de inmediato, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su amigo. Desde que Harry estaba con Felicia y las demás, habían recuperado la amistad que les unía antes de ser novios.

---------------------------------------------

**Salesia:**_ Lo del masajista 24x7 está difícil de encontrar, pero prometo seguir buscando. Y no sé, pero creo que sí confiaría en Tony, tiene conocimientos de anatomía que serían la envidia de cualquier cirujano, lo único es conseguir que te dé un masaje y no una sesión de sadomasoquismo._

_Como el propio Tony le dijo a Hermy, está casado con Julia, en su día, estuvo en el mismo lugar de la balanza en que ahora está Draco, es normal que sea el que pueda darle respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que se formula Hermione. Y la niña ya es de la familia por lo que es intocable para él. _

_Los Weasleys, les he ido cogiendo cariño a todos ellos, aunque casi sería mejor decir que les tengo lástima porque a esa familia le pasa de todo. El caso es que, como parecen a veces la Tribu de los Brady, son los ideales para crear escenas cómicas y estrambóticas. De todos modos, era de esperar que apareciesen en algún momento después de las bombas que le soltó Ronnie a los gemelos. Ginny no ha podido pararse a reclamarles mucho más, no en vano ha tenido que salir corriendo antes de que su madre le lanzase un obliviate enorme._

_Pansy y Blaise, son dos personajes que poco a poco se van complicando más y más a la hora de escribir con ellos, creo que ninguno de los dos sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que quieren. Primero fueron convertidos en marionetas de un maníaco y ahora es como si les faltase lo que los mantiene en pie. _

_Tienes toda la razón al respecto del monólogo interior de Lara/Lucian, hay muchas cosas que se pueden llegar a entender si se sabe leer bien entre líneas. No digo más, que si no todo se sabe. _

_Un besote muy gordo, cariño. (Ánimo con la compu!)_

**Maria:**_ Me temo que lo mío va para crónico, sigh. Pero tranquila, que lo tengo bien asumido y sólo es cuestión de encontrar la combinación apropiada de relajantes musculares y calmantes. Porque el masajista se me resiste. _

_Con respecto a los vampiruelos y los magos, a ver, no creo que los dejen tranquilos durante mucho tiempo. Recuerda que Lucian hacía visitas periódicas a Hogwarts para estar con Ginebra y mantener un ojo sobre Draco y Hermione. _

_Me alegro mucho de que todos/todas hayáis recibido tan bien la escena de los Weasleys, reconozco que tenía miedo de que a algunos de sus partidarios les pudiese molestar el que los mostrase casi como bufones, pero es que esa familia siempre ha sido un poco caótica y me pareció la más indicada para el momento de relax. _

_Lo de Pansy y Blaise, repito, son complejos más allá de la apariencia de normalidad que ambos han intentado mantener. Pansy siempre ha sido una sádica en potencia y lo de Blaise, aún está por formarse, pero dejemos que no tiene las ideas tan claras como aparenta. _

_Sí, Lucian tenía muy claro que Hermione terminaría siendo una más de ellos, desde el día en que la conoció. El que Tony no le haya puesto un dedo encima, aparte de los besos cariñosos que le da, es muestra de que la chica ya tiene el destino sellado como vampira. Y, como bien le dice, no te cuenta lo empalagoso que es cuando está con la mujer a solas. Si en el fondo, muy en el fondo, allí donde casi no llega la torre de prospección petrolífera, tiene un corazoncito de oro. _

_Bueno, creo que ya dejo de atormentaros un poquito, espero vuestros comentarios al respecto del capítulo, porque ya sabéis que, además de servirme para ver si he sido capaz de reflejar todo lo que quería en el relato, también me sirven como apoyo para seguir escribiendo todos los días. Últimamente también tienen la capacidad de hacerme mucho más agradables los días en el trabajo, al leerlos en el móvil (que no me permite responderos en ese momento, conste. Es un móvil malo y cruel que no deja que me logue en fanfiction) es como si os tuviese allí por un ratito y se me hace muuuuuucho menos pesado el día, lo que contribuye a que me ponga a escribir cuando llego a casa, claro. _

_Siempre se me olvida, porque soy un poco despistada y no por dejadez, agradecer a todos aquellos que leen la historia y, como yo, no tienen tiempo para dejar review o no les gusta hacerlo, o no saben por dónde empezar, etc, etc. En definitiva, gracias a todos._

_Besos.  
Madie. _


	28. Expreso

_Hola a todos y todas!_

_He estado un poco apartada del portátil por razones de salud (otra vez) porque estoy de baja por estrés y tengo ordenes terminantes de relajarme (aunque mi mente es incapaz de dejar de maquinar). _

_Este capítulo de seguro os va a dejar un poco asombrados porque no es lo que os estabais esperando, sino que es un cambio radical en todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora. También deciros que al final he añadido una especie de sketch sólo para muy frekies, quiere decir que si no queréis leerlo no es obligatorio y, si no os enteráis muy bien de qué va, tampoco es problema, se trata de una paranoia mental de la escritora. _

_Antes de dejaros leer quiero daros un par de consejos: Sentaos bien, con cuidado de no caeros de la silla por las impresiones, para los que sean muy impresionables, que tengan un osito de peluche al lado para estrujarlo bien en las escenas fuertes. _

_Besos y os dejo con el capítulo. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El tren estaba emprendiendo ya el último recorrido que nos acercaba más a Hogwarts. Pronto estaríamos de vuelta en el castillo con todos los demás. Tendríamos que volver a las intrigas palaciegas, las miradas de reojo, los cuchicheos que mis oídos captarían como acusaciones en voz alta. Miré a Hermione, descansaba contra mi pecho, durmiendo tranquila. Blaise también estaba dormido contra el regazo de Isabel. Aún no sé ni cómo eran capaces de compartir el diminuto espacio del sofá, miré a Isa y nos sonreímos ante la curiosa imagen.

Neville y Luna estaban en su mundo de manos y miradas, unidos de un modo que iba más allá de todo lo que les rodeaba. Lavender leía con avidez Corazón de Bruja, tenía que ponerse al día de todos los chismes. Pansy entró con unas cuantas chuches y se puso a comerlas mientras leía el Profeta. Harry seguía observando el paisaje, se removía inquieto en su asiento, con cuidado de no despertar a Ginebra, eso sí.

**- ¿No encuentras acomodo, Harry?** – Le pregunté en un susurro, alzando una ceja para acompañar mi tono burlón.  
**- No. Supongo que estoy nervioso por volver a las clases y los exámenes.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Sí, será eso.** – Acordó Isabel sonriéndose. **– No tiene nada que ver con las semanas que has pasado en compañía de cuatro ninfómanas.  
- No, por supuesto.** – Añadí yo. **– Isa, has de saber que Harry es un alumno muy aplicado a sus estudios, es perfectamente normal que se preocupe por las clases.  
- Claro.** – Siguió ella, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de reproche que nos lanzaba el héroe. **– No existe ningún tipo de relación con eso, o con las miradas de sus compañeros de cuarto.  
- Seguro que esta noche sólo hablan acerca del temario para Transformaciones.  
- ¿De qué otra cosa iban a querer hablar unos chicos tan responsables? No será acorralado por sus amigos para que les cuente cada una de las distintas artes amatorias que ha aprendido y practicado con las sobrinas de Lucian.** – Siguió ella.  
**- En absoluto… -** Empecé yo.  
**- ¿Queréis parar de una vez? –** Me interrumpió. **– No pienso decirles una sola palabra, ¿vale?** – Protestó. – **Si tienen curiosidad… que se la muerdan.  
- ¿Ves? Lo que te estaba diciendo… es todo un caballero… -** Me callé al mismo tiempo que se detuvo el tren.

Todas las luces parpadearon cuando el tren dejó su lenta y segura marcha con una sacudida. Isabel y yo nos miramos. Pude ver la sonrisa desaparecer de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que crecía la preocupación por Hermione. Su mirada se dirigió hacia ella y todos los que nos rodeaban, pero no pude verla más. Los zarcillos salieron de las esquinas del compartimento, respondiendo a mi pensamiento inmediato, golpearon las titilantes lámparas cercanas y la oscuridad nos embargó. Hermione se sobresaltó, Lavender y Luna gritaron. Todo el compartimento se convirtió en un revuelo. Pero Hermione y yo ya no estábamos allí. No esperé un segundo más para hundirnos en las tinieblas que nos rodeaban.

Caímos en medio del Abismo, rodeados de demonios que sentían mi agitación. Percibí a otro Lasombra cerca. No tan viejo como yo, pero con muchos más años de experiencia que yo. Hermione se aferró a mi cuello. No le daba miedo el Abismo, sabía lo que le esperaba allí, tenía muy claro que era un lugar seguro. La entregué en custodia de uno de los demonios que al menos tenia manos.

**- Tranquila, cariño. No te ocurrirá nada.** – Besándola para tranquilizarla. **– Tengo que volver. Aquí estás a salvo.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?** – Preguntó preocupada.  
**- El Sabbat está atacando el Expreso de Hogwarts. –** Intentando controlar el punto apropiado para regresar al tren.  
**- Draco, tengo que volver contigo. Mis amigos están ahí, tengo que luchar con ellos…  
- ¡De eso nada! –** La miré sorprendido. – **¡Tú te quedas aquí, con ellos, a salvo de esos cabrones!  
- ¡Son mis amigos a los que están atacando, Draco! –** Se revolvió.  
**- ¡E iré a ayudarles en cuanto sepa que no le pasará nada a mi mujer!** – Alejándome de ella para perderme en medio de la penumbra. – **Si le pasa algo… -** Advertí a los demonios antes de desaparecer.

Estaba a salvo, sólo Lucian y yo tenemos el suficiente dominio de las sombras como para poder movernos libremente por el Abismo. Además, sólo Luc tiene la suficiente confianza con los demonios como para que le sirvan, como su chiquillo entrenado y presentado, me servirían a mí por extensión. Ella había recibido aquella carta por instancia de Luc, estoy seguro. En todo momento podré escucharla, percibirla, saber que está bien en medio de ellos.

Cuando aparecí otra vez en el tren, reinaba el caos. No quedaba nadie en el compartimento, ni siquiera Blaise. Salí por una de las ventanas mientras me concentraba en localizarlos a todos en medio de la oscuridad, intentando sortear los puntos luminosos de las varitas de profesores y alumnos. Harry y Ginebra lanzaban toda suerte de encantamientos y hechizos por los corredores, intentando reunir a los alumnos, Neville y Luna guardaban la retaguardia. Isabel estaba fuera, igual que yo, en el techo del tren. Sus espadas cantaban en medio de la lluvia torrencial y no dejaba de decir que parecía su cumpleaños. Al fin localicé a Pansy y Blaise. También estaban en el techo, ellos no se habían dejado vencer por el pánico como los magos del interior, sus maldiciones eran certeras, no se contenían. Blaise se concentraba en mantenerlos alejados, Pansy se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. No veía a Lavender por ninguna parte.

Era noche cerrada, la lluvia caía con fuerza y cegaba a buena parte de los combatientes, pero sus oponentes no les daban cuartel. Era una partida bien nutrida del Sabbat, por lo menos pude contar a seis Brujah enfebrecidos por la sangre y el combate, un Tzimisce estaba en la locomotora y presentí a tres compañeros de clan. Volví a meterme en el tren, decidí dejarle a Isabel enfrentarse sola a los Brujah, se merecía disfrutar un poco con ellos. Recogí las armas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba ocho zarcillos en busca de los Lasombra.

**- ¡Agachaos! –** Advertí a los que estaban en el corredor.

Había detectado a uno acercándose a toda velocidad por el corredor, amparado en la oscuridad como cualquiera de mi clan haría, pero no contaba con que yo no dependo tanto de las sombras como ellos. De mi mano salió una esfera de fuego que fue creciendo en tamaño a medida que se acercaba al vampiro que ahora huía despavorido. Algunos alumnos levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos de la potencia mágica necesaria para hacer eso.

**- ¡Manteneos en el suelo…!** – No pude seguir. Uno de los Brujah se introdujo por la ventana y me golpeó con fuerza, metiéndome en el compartimento más cercano.  
**- ¡Vaya, mira lo que me he encontrado! –** Fueron sus últimas palabras. Atravesé su pecho con mi puño y arranqué su corazón de cuajo, reventándole el pecho al sacarlo. Se hizo cenizas en cuanto me levanté. Harry estaba en el umbral, apuntándome con la varita y mirando sorprendido las cenizas y mi mano ensangrentada.  
**- ¿Pero no sabéis lo que significa que os pongáis a cubierto?** – Le espeté furioso. **– No sirven de nada tus encantamientos de tres al cuarto, Potter.** – Apartándolo con menos cuidado del que quería. – **Si quieres hacerles algo, usa el sectumsempra por lo menos.**

Avancé de nuevo por el corredor, sabía que había otro Lasombra a la altura de los primeros compartimentos, el mismo que había sentido desde el Abismo. Estaba intentando utilizar la oscuridad para impedir que los magos pudiesen alcanzarle con sus hechizos. Encontré a unos cuantos desmayados por la falta de oxígeno de la penumbra, eso me dio la opción a lanzar otra esfera ígnea, destrozando así su control de las sombras. Huyeron despavoridas de la luz y el fuego, dejándolo ante mí en medio del pasillo cubierto de cuerpos inconscientes, al menos podía escuchar latir débilmente sus corazones.

**- Monçada te ofreció que te unieses a él, joven Malfoy.** – Me sonrió mientras situaba el alfanje en posición de ataque. – **No debiste rechazarle con tanta rapidez.  
- Dale saludos a tu Cardenal cuando te lo encuentres en el infierno, magister.** – Sonreí. Cerré mis manos y la estructura de madera se cerró sobre él, aprisionando su cuerpo y clavándose con fuerza. Una de las astillas alcanzó su corazón, paralizándolo por completo. **– Como chiquillo de Lucian, sólo le debo lealtad a él.** – Acercándome tranquilamente, quitándole el alfanje y cortando su cabeza con un movimiento seco.

Regresé sobre mis pasos, con cuidado de no pisar a ningún alumno, abriendo de nuevo el paso con un leve gesto de mis dedos. Faltaba un Lasombra y no iba a permitir que Isabel se lo cobrase… pero en ese momento el tren retembló. Maldije para mis adentros por haberme olvidado del Tzimisce. Si estaba aquí, tan quietecito en la locomotora, quería decir que había traído alguno de los engendros que ellos llamaban Slatza. Salí por una de las ventanas de nuevo y observé cómo dos de esas moles informes de carne, unión sobrenatural y horrenda de varios cuerpos, estaban intentando tirar el puente abajo.

Al mismo tiempo, un tercer Slatza saltó desde la loma cercana para caer con toda la fuerza sobre el tren, partiéndolo en dos. Isabel acababa en ese momento con el último de los Brujah. El movimiento de su espada fue tan limpio que casi parecía bailar en el aire. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

**- Encárgate del paracaidista. Cuando termines vete a por nuestro amigo Pinchitos. –** Haciendo referencia a las agujas óseas que se había creado el Tzimisce. – **Yo me encargaré de los dos que quieren tirarnos abajo.  
- ¿Podrás tú solito o te envío a Pansy para que te haga de refuerzo?** – Se burló.  
**- ¡Que sólo quería dejar claro quién se encargaba de quién! **– Protesté mientras me lanzaba al vacío.  
**- ¡No me arruines mi regalo de cumpleaños, inglés!** – Me gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre el ghoul de guerra que intentaba abrirse paso destrozando el tren. **- ¡Hacía siglos que no me lo pasaba tan bien! ¿Cuántos espinazos tienes, gordito?** – Fue lo último que le escuché decir.

En mi caída me dirigí hacia uno de los Slatza. Ambos intentaban tirar abajo los soportes del puente sobre el que se encontraba el tren. Intenté aprovechar toda la fuerza de la gravedad y saqué las garras para desgarrar toda la carne posible de aquel amasijo deforme de brazos, cuerpos, piernas y cabezas. Apenas logré dañarlo un poco. La dificultad con estas cosas es que pueden seguir funcionando aunque le arranques una cabeza, tiene varias más. Intenté afianzarme lo mejor que pude sobre la masa informe de carne y comencé a abrirme paso desgarrando trozos de carne con las afiladas garras. Invoqué a varios zarcillos para que fuesen arrancando brazos, me concentré todo lo que pude para que, al menos uno, tomase la solidez necesaria para afilarse. Lo lancé, sin rastro alguno de piedad, contra la bestia. Me concentré en desmembrar la creación del Tzimisce. Le abrí tantos agujeros por los que sangrar que terminó cayendo como lo que era: un saco de carne sin cerebro. El agua corrió ensangrentada por la ladera de la montaña, arrastrando a su paso todos los pedazos.

Trepé por el soporte de hierro y corrí como una centella para detener al otro, que no había dejado de golpear y zarandear la estructura del puente. Estaba demasiado dañado como para poder perder tanto tiempo como con el anterior. Apreté los dientes con fuerza por la tensión que requeriría todo lo que me proponía hacer. Me concentré en desear que el puente se mantuviese en su sitio, intenté convencer a cada uno de los anclajes de que no debía moverse, que a partir de ese momento yo sería quien lo controlaría y sujetaría. Al mismo tiempo, lancé una y otra esfera de fuego hacia la criatura que no cejaba en su ataque al puente. El olor de la carne quemada llegó hasta mis fosas nasales, incluso a través de la fuerte lluvia que dificultaba mi ataque.

Pronto percibí otra fuerza sujetando el puente. No intentaba destruirlo, sino que se unía a mí para sostenerlo en pie. Aproveché el ligero respiro para formar un colchón de oscuridad bajo el tren y así mantenerlo estabilizado, a medida que lo acercaba fui creando raíles por los cuales pudiese moverse después. Intenté desplazar delicadamente los cuerpos de los alumnos inconscientes con los zarcillos, apartándolos de la madera que iba colocándose de nuevo en su sitio, fruto de dos voluntades, la mía y la de mi silencioso y desconocido aliado. El orificio abierto por el ghoul de guerra, del que Isabel había dado cuenta hacía rato, se cerró por completo. Mientras tanto, no dejé de atacar a distancia a la bestia que seguía golpeando el soporte, pero la lluvia seguía siendo un maldito inconveniente. Hasta que perdí por completo los estribos.

**- ¡Muérete de una puta vez, maldito saco de carne!** – Grité mientras la lluvia se apartaba a mi voluntad de mi blanco, lanzándole entonces un orbe de fuego tan grande como él. Estalló en mil pedazos a mi vista. **– Ya era hora.** – Suspiré agotado.

Me permití un segundo de descanso contra el metal antes de iniciar el ascenso de vuelta al tren. Sentía la tensión en mi mente de tantas cosas de las que debía estar pendiente: el puente, el colchón de sombras, la forma del tren, los cuerpos… y Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un instante. Porque mi voluntad era lo único que alimentaba de oxígeno la porción de Abismo en la que se encontraba, el cual gastaba en llamarme de todo menos guapo. Cuando llegué a la altura de los rieles, una mano tomó la mía y me alzó hasta el techo de un tirón.

**- ¿Cómo está la Fida'i?** – Preguntó Isabel, saltando frente a mí.  
**- Está bien. –** Suspiré. – **Cabreada conmigo, pero a salvo.  
- No te va a perdonar que la apartases de la lucha…  
- ¡Me importa un bledo! –** Protesté. - **¿Queda alguno?** – Enarcó una ceja y se sonrió. **– Me lo suponía. Bien, controla que todos estén bien ahí abajo… -** Suspiré agotado – **Me encargaré de hacer llegar el tren a la estación de Hogsmeade.** – Diciendo esto el tren comenzó a moverse sobre el maltrecho puente y los rieles de sombras.

Me dejé caer encima del techo, mis piernas a duras penas me sostenían. Pero no podía perder la concentración ni un solo segundo. El silencioso aliado sólo me ayudaba a mantener el tren de una pieza, era suficiente para que no me estallase la cabeza, pero aún tenía que ocuparme de mover el tren hasta su destino y mantener a Hermione en el Abismo. Ahora podía escucharla con toda claridad en mi mente, cada una de sus expresiones de furia contenida por no poder estar conmigo o con sus amigos.

Desde que la había dejado con los demonios no me había perdido ni uno de sus exabruptos y movimientos. Su furia me había servido de acicate durante la lucha y en aquel momento me guiaba para llevar el tren hasta su destino con la mayor rapidez posible. Podía observarla perfectamente en la penumbra del Abismo, ligeramente modificada para que pudiese estar allí. Los demonios se mueven a su alrededor, acercándose apenas a ella, dejándole espacio para pasear nerviosa, no ha aceptado ninguna de las comodidades, sin embargo veo que agita su varita de vez en cuando para hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas. Ha comprendido que el fuego no era útil, las linternas tampoco, ni las velas, ni siquiera el lumus: nada podrá darle luz en ese mundo, sólo Lucian y yo. Pero es algo demasiado tenue lo que he podido ofrecerle hasta ahora, pues he preferido concentrarme en el suministro de oxígeno que proporcionarle la posibilidad de ver lo que le rodea. Tampoco es que se pierda gran cosa. Las caras horrendas de los demonios, un iceberg, una fábrica de puros habanos y una destilería de ron, quizás encuentre entretenida la estructura que construyeron con los carros y las armaduras de los britanos y romanos que envió mi sire hace siglos.

Mientras sigo dirigiendo la serpiente de madera y acero por los raíles hacia la seguridad de Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, decido darle el beneficio de un poco de luz. No es exactamente iluminar el Abismo, sólo es decirle a las sombras que se diluyan un poco, que abandonen un espacio y se concentren en otro. Ahora puede ver lo que la rodea, que es la nada y los demonios. Uno de ellos se acerca tímidamente a ella con un vaso de ron, se lo ofrece con lo más parecido a una sonrisa en sus fauces, sus extremidades dobladas en un gesto de sumisión. Ella lo observa con recelo, al principio, luego relaja sus hombros y suspira aceptando la copa con una sonrisa en su rostro. El demonio se aleja con rapidez y vuelve a ocupar su puesto en el círculo que la rodea. Hermione olisquea el líquido y arruga la nariz al reconocer el alcohol, le da un golpe con la varita al vaso y lo transmuta en agua.

**- No te servirá de nada que se porten bien conmigo y lo sabes.** - Masculla entre dientes. **– Cuando salga de aquí, pienso hacer que te arrepientas de alejarme de la batalla. Mi lugar estaba con mis amigos.** – Suspira de nuevo, le da un sorbo al agua. **– Supongo que todo ha terminado. Entiendo que antes estarías demasiado ocupado para poder concentrarte en mí.** – Mira furiosa hacia la oscuridad que hay sobre su cabeza, como si se dirigiese a mí desde un sótano.** - ¡Pienso enterarme de todo aunque tenga que abrirte la cabeza para ver lo que hay dentro! –** El vaso se hace añicos cuando lo lanza contra el suelo. - **¡No te creas que te vas a escapar en las sombras! Conseguiré convencer a todos, si es necesario, para que te torturen durante días. –** Su ira escapó por la varita que agarraba con fuerza en su puño y el hechizo golpeó el suelo con fuerza. **– Pienso usarte de conejillo de indias para averiguar todos los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que puedan llegar a afectar a un vampiro…-** Continuó con sus amenazas, cada vez más creativas.

Al fin llegamos a la estación. Bajé con dificultad del techo y agradecí a mi oscuro aliado que se encargase de abrir las puertas de los vagones para dejar salir a los alumnos, me costaba mantenerme en pie y no veía el momento de llegar a mi cripta o de internarme en el bosque para cazar, aunque mi cuerpo no era capaz de discernir cual de las dos era más imperativa en ese momento. Los alumnos y profesores salieron apresuradamente y tomaron los carruajes que esperaban por ellos, al parecer había algunos heridos y unos cuantos muertos. Luego me ocuparía de contabilizar las bajas, ahora tenía que recuperar algunas fuerzas para hacer que Hermione volviese.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquí empieza la paranoia de la que os hablé. Repito, no es imprescindible leerlo, aunque os podéis echar unas risas con ello. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Las ratas observaron a la figura que avanzaba por el lúgubre túnel. No era uno de los habituales. Se movía con rapidez y sigilo. No era posible distinguir las pisadas de sus pies enfundados en sencillas sandalias, ni siquiera cuando pasaba cerca de los charcos que sembraban el suelo. En las pocas ocasiones en que pasaba bajo una lucernaria, se veía cómo la ropa de un reluciente blanco flotaba a su alrededor, sin emitir un susurro por el roce del lino con el aire. Descendía una y otra vez hasta las profundidades de la gruta, saltando ágilmente todos los resortes que activarían las trampas que protegían el lugar.

Se detuvo de pronto y dejó caer la gran bolsa de deporte que llevaba, se giró hacia la cámara oculta en un saliente de roca y la miró desafiante con los brazos cruzados, tamborileando impaciente con sus dedos sobre su brazo. Transcurrido un segundo, esbozó una sonrisa que sabía helaría la sangre en las venas del que estuviese viendo su imagen. No se equivocaba. Su rostro afilado aparecía en ese momento en un monitor al otro lado del muro. Unos huesudos dedos manipularon un complejo panel y la piedra se deslizó para dejar a la vista una puerta acorazada de titanio. Los resortes, goznes y distintos dispositivos hidráulicos se movieron con absoluto silencio para abrirla. Una delgada figura se enmarcó en la luz procedente del interior.

**- ¡Ya era hora! –** Protestó una voz cavernosa a lo lejos.  
**- ¿Ya empezó? –** Preguntó con una voz profunda y aterciopelada.  
**- ¡Claro que no, Haquim!** – La voz sonó impaciente **– ¿No te acuerdas que tienen que esperar a que sea de noche?  
- Es verdad. –** Suspiró molesto mientras entraba. **– No puedes esperar que esté en todo, Calebros.**

Le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia al vigilante que le había abierto la puerta que estremeció su informe cuerpo. Esperó la reacción que no parecía decidirse a ocurrir. Miró de nuevo al vigilante, ahora al límite de su paciencia y le obligó a mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, los dirigió hacia la bolsa que seguía esperando fuera. De inmediato, la masa de carne y jirones de tela dio un brinco y pareció enterarse de cuales eran sus intenciones. Soltó un quejido ratonil y comenzó a deslizarse para recoger la bolsa y meterla dentro. Haquim negó con la cabeza y se adentró en el laberinto de pasadizos, siguiendo la dirección por la que había venido la voz.

Tras adentrarse aún más en aquel sinfín de galerías, tal parecía que las hubiese trazado un topo con insomnio, encontró la cámara principal. Se topó con una estancia decorada como si fuese un salón de una antigua casa romana. Las paredes estaban ricamente adornadas con frescos de la vida cotidiana de una familia romana, el suelo mostraba un mosaico con una escena de Baco, los triclinios estaban situados en torno a una mesa baja con forma de U. Rompía el perfecto cuadro la gigantesca pantalla de plasma que estaba en frente de las camillas. Tampoco cuadraba mucho la enorme figura tirada en el suelo tras la pantalla, rodeada de cables.

**- ¿Pero aún estás peleándote con eso?** – Exclamó asombrado. **– A este paso nos perdemos todo el ataque… -** Protestó dejándose caer en el lectus medius.  
**- ¡Que no, quejica!** – Rezongó la figura, levantándose con dificultad para enfrentarlo **– Es que pensé que te gustaría verla a tamaño grande.** – Logrando enderezar toda su estatura. **– Sólo me falta terminar de conectar los altavoces. –** Resopló mientras seleccionaba varios cables del manojo que tenía encerrados en un puño. **- ¿Trajiste todo lo de la lista?  
- Sí, se lo entregué a tu criado. –** Intentando encontrar una postura cómoda en la camilla. – **Han inventado una cosa llamada sofás, ¿sabes? –** Ahuecando el cojín y mirándolo con desconfianza.  
**- Lo sé, pero no hay uno solo cómodo para alguien que mide casi tres metros.** – Resopló mientras enchufaba un cable en uno de los múltiples altavoces repartidos por la habitación. – **No es mi criado, sólo es un muchachito joven que me ayuda de vez en cuando. –** Concentrándose en la tarea.  
**- Vale, como quieras llamarlo. –** Levantándose para coger más cojines de un arcón y apilándolos estratégicamente para conseguir el efecto deseado.  
**- Oye… -** murmuró Calebros terminando de enchufar el último cable. **- ¿Estás seguro de que Lasombra no va a protestar?  
- Que no… -** Replicó en tono cansino. – **Me ha pedido que le hagas una copia. –** Sonriéndole aviesamente. **– Creo que con eso te lo digo todo, ¿no?  
- Vale, vale… -** Internándose tras la pantalla.

Calebros continuó preparándolo todo para la extraña velada que les esperaba a esos dos personajes. Un momento después apareció el vigilante con un carrito rebosante de recipientes de comida, lo manejó silenciosamente hasta el espacio intermedio de la mesa y se esforzó en disponerlo todo con corrección. Haquim lo observó sonriente, apreciaba el temblor de los dedos huesudos cada vez que tenía que situar una bandeja cerca de él. Desapareció en cuanto vació todo, para volver poco después y terminar de adecuar la habitación para el refrigerio. Situó un aguamanil en cada uno de los extremos de los triclinios, así como dos mesitas bajas con bebidas y copas.

**- Te ha quedado muy bien la decoración.** – Comentó Haquim, aburrido de tanta espera silenciosa. **– Yo pondría algunas sedas, unas cuantas alfombras… - **Escuchó cómo Calebros resoplaba ante sus sugerencias. – **Harían que fuese un poco más acogedor.** – Se justificó. **– Y así las odaliscas no tendrían frío cuando tuviesen que arrodillarse. –** Observó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Bien, entonces no tengo que preocuparme: no tengo odaliscas. –** Calebros se sentó en el lectus summus y comenzó a pasear sus dedos de largas uñas por las teclas de un complejo teclado.  
**- ¿Cómo que no tienes odaliscas? –** Haquim se sentó mirándolo asombrado. - **¿Y quién va a escanciar el vino, Cara - Ratón?  
- Haquim… -** El Nosferatu le miró con su rostro deforme en el que se adivinaba la exasperación. **- ¿Tú te crees que tengo ganas de tener odaliscas chillando cada vez que me miren? No, gracias. Antes termino amaestrando a un oso para que escancie el vino que tener que soportar cómo una muchachita de rostro hermoso y vacío me mira como si fuese una escoria.** – Haquim se sonrió con las cejas alzadas. **– ¡No me toques más las narices y déjame trabajar! –** Concentrándose de nuevo en el teclado mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. **- ¡Maldito moro desagradecido! –** Levantó la mirada una vez más para protestarle. **– ¡Si tú no bebes vino!  
- No. – **Risueño. **– Pero bebo odaliscas.** – Riéndose al ver cómo el Nosferatu miraba al techo con resignación.  
**- Lo dicho…** - negaba con la cabeza. **– Un maldito moro desagradecido. **

Pronto el despliegue tecnológico de Calebros dio su fruto y en la pantalla apareció un puente ferroviario en la puesta de sol. El Nosferatu extendió toda su estatura en la camilla y Haquim se reclinó en la suya. Observaron cómo atardecía y comenzaron a discutir cómo llevarían la situación si fuesen ellos mismos los que tuviesen que atacar el mismo objetivo. En cuanto el sol desapareció por completo, la imagen cambió ligeramente a unos tonos verdes. Calebros tuvo que soportar las protestas del antiguo Assamita, hasta que le hizo comprender, no con poco esfuerzo, que no era posible trasladar su perfecta visión nocturna a una lente. Empezaron a ver las siluetas de los atacantes ocupando sus posiciones para la emboscada. Los ghoules de guerra fueron depositados en la base del puente por los zarcillos de los Lasombra; los Brujah se agazaparon en dos grupos de tres, uno con el ghoul de guerra restante y un Lasombra, otro con el Tzimisce y dos Lasombra. Cada grupo de ataque ocupaba una loma, situados con cuidado sobre las bocas de los túneles que comunicaba el puente.

**- ¿Me he perdido algo?** – Preguntó una tercera voz, desde el lectus imus.  
**- ¡Nah! –** Rezongó Haquim. – **Sólo a esos idiotas intentando situarse para una emboscada… ¡Hay que ser torpes!  
- ¡Lasombra!** – Exclamó Calebros, desviando la mirada con asombro hacia el recién llegado. **- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y no podías usar la puerta igual que el Assamita?  
- No quería perdérmelo. –** Sonriendo y cogiendo un cuenco de palomitas. **– No tenía mucho tiempo y no sabía si tu criado iba a dejarme entrar.** – Haciendo volar uno de los copos hacia su boca. **- ¿Vas a tomar esa cerveza, Haquim? –** El Assamita se la acercó, sin mirarlo siquiera, con la vista fija en la pantalla.  
**- Pero…** - Calebros no comprendía.  
**- El moro no es el único que tiene interés en ver los progresos de su vástago. –** Encogiéndose de hombros y atrapando otra palomita en el aire. **– Ah, te he traído un regalito. –** Sonriéndole en la penumbra de la sala, sólo iluminada por la tenue luz del televisor. **– Unas chicas preciosas.** – Guiñándole un ojo al haber captado la atención de Haquim.  
**- ¿Te he dicho ya que me caes bien? –** Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- Creo que no lo suficiente como para que me lo crea…** - Pero se calló cuando la luz de la locomotora iluminó la escena. - **¿Tendremos imágenes del interior?** – De inmediato escucharon a Calebros tecleando con rapidez. El monitor se dividió en cuatro ventanas, una pequeña mostraba el interior del compartimento de los chicos, otra daba una imagen general y las otras dos mostraban el punto de vista de cada uno de los grupos. **- ¡Eres un genio, Caleb!  
- ¡Mira qué hermosa está! –** Haquim se irguió en la camilla. **- ¿El mancebo es AJ? Creí que aún le faltaban un par de años.  
- No es AJ.** – Explicó Lasombra. **- Es otro mago. Un amigo de mi chiquillo.  
- Bueno… -** Suspiró Haquim. – **Está claro que le encanta contradecirme con sus parejas… -** Negando con la cabeza.  
**- El mío, sin embargo, ha encontrado un verdadero diamante en bruto. Es la chica recostada contra su pecho.** – Explicó Lasombra.  
**- ¿Por qué tienen que tener esa manía de emparejarse?** – Protestó el Nosferatu.  
**- ¡Calla! ¡Ya empieza! –** Le chistaron los otros dos vampiros cuando el Tzimisce alzó los brazos y detuvo la locomotora con la fuerza de su pensamiento. Saltando sobre ella poco después. El resto le siguió y se adentraron en el tren.  
**- ¿Por qué ha tirado al maquinista? –** Protestó Haquim **– Aún le quedaba un poco de sangre…  
- Ya sabes cómo son estos Brujah cuando están en frenesí…** - comentó Calebros molesto.  
**- ¿Por qué la ha mandado al Abismo?** – Exclamó Lasombra. **– Ya la estoy escuchando protestar… ¡Menudo desperdicio de experiencia para la zagala!  
- ¡Esa es mi niña!** – Haquim se levantó señalando a la pantalla. **- ¿Has visto qué rápido ha organizado a los magos? –** Observaron cómo Isabel salía por una de las ventanillas, ayudando a Blaise y Pansy a seguirla hasta el techo del vagón.  
**- No pierdas de vista a la bruja. Samael me ha dicho que es fabulosa. –** Le aconsejó Lasombra.  
- **¿En serio?** – Preguntó Haquim sin mucha confianza.  
**- ¡Que sí, que sí… ya verás!** – Lasombra no perdía ni un solo movimiento que se sucedía en todas las pantallas.  
**- ¡Por Jupiter! –** Exclamó Calebros al ver los resultados de cada movimiento de varita de Pansy. Acababa de descuartizar a un brujah en segundos, apenas había podido acercarse unos pasos a su posición en la retaguardia.  
**- Pues sí que es interesante… -** Comentó Haquim por lo bajo.  
**- Lo malo es que no es controlable.** – Se lamentó Lasombra.  
**- ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho mi Ibna?** – Rugió Haquim, dándole un golpe a Lasombra en el hombro. **- ¡Sí, señor! En un movimiento le ha cortado en tres cachitos…  
- ¡Cuidado, que me tiras las palomitas!** – Protestó el vampiro sosteniendo el cuenco en equilibrio. – **Ya lo vi, ya lo vi… no estoy ciego… -** Bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza, antes de saltar también. - **¡Ja! ¿Te has fijado cómo se ha desecho del magister mi chiquillo?** – Dándole un codazo a Haquim en las costillas.  
**- ¡Bah! Cualquiera puede lanzar bolas de fuego hoy en día… -** Saltando de nuevo al ver cómo Isabel lanzaba varios Shuriken contra los Brujah que intentaban alcanzar a los dos magos, acertándoles a todos en el cráneo. Decapitó a uno en el mismo gesto que usaba para envainar la espada y saltó frente a los chicos para rematar a los dos Brujah restantes. – **Ella es elegante el tuyo parece un elefante torpe. –** Metiéndose con Lasombra.  
**- ¡Oye! La tuya tiene seiscientos años y el mío apenas veinte, tampoco puedes comparar… -** Protestó terminándose la cerveza. – **Además… -** sonriéndose - **…la culpable sería ella: es su instructora.  
- ¡Ay, eso ha debido de doler! –** Se quejó Calebros cuando vio el tren retorcerse en torno al lasombra hasta que se clavó la astilla que lo paralizó.  
**- ¿Has visto? Es ingenioso, sabe utilizar lo que tiene a mano…  
- ¿Dejaréis de pelearos como dos gallinas cluecas alguna vez? –** Suspiró Calebros recostándose de nuevo. – **La próxima vez os mando un dvd con todas las imágenes para que lo veáis en vuestras casas y me dejéis en paz.  
- ¿Un qué?** – Preguntó Haquim.  
**- No le hagas caso… -** Murmuró Lasombra. **– Si en el fondo le gusta que le toquemos las narices de vez en cuando… -** En ese momento el ghoul de guerra saltó en medio del tren y los otros dos zarandearon los soportes del puente.  
**- ¡Atraviésalo con tu acero, Habib!** – Jaleó Haquim a Isabel cuando saltó sobre el Slatza.  
**- ¡Venga, cachorro, sólo tienes que encontrar los puntos débiles!** – Azuzó Lasombra a Draco.  
**- ¿Por qué no lo ha cortado en más cachitos?** – Haquim se sentó, decepcionado porque Isabel había acabado demasiado rápido con el ghoul de guerra para ir a por el Tzimisce.  
**- ¿Por qué tarda tanto en abrirse paso? ¡Olvídate de las garras, cachorro, usa sólo los zarcillos mientras te ocupas del otro!** – Protestó, sentándose también en su camilla.  
**- ¡Hey, eso fue original!** – Comentó Calebros al ver el colchón de sombras que soportaba al tren. **– Eso requiere mucha concentración, ¿no?  
- Psa…** - Lasombra volvía a estar tumbado comiendo palomitas.- **Un poco… tampoco es una gran proeza.  
- ¿Para un neófito de veinte años?** – Preguntó Calebros con sorna.  
**- Vale, sí… Debe de tener la cabeza a punto de estallar, pero necesita aprender a trabajar bajo presión.  
- ¿Cómo ha hecho para apartar la lluvia?** – Preguntó Haquim, tumbándose también con un cuenco de patatas.  
**- No tengo ni idea.** – Lasombra se encogió de hombros. **– Supongo que del mismo modo que le ha lanzado la bola de fuego tamaño king size: con magia.  
- ¡Se acabó!** – Exclamó Calebros contento mientras veían cómo Draco obligaba al tren a desplazarse con la fuerza de su mente. **– No ha estado mal.** – Pulsó una tecla y las luces se encendieron gradualmente, iluminando la estancia.  
**- No ha sido un gran ataque. –** Se quejó Lasombra. **– Me esperaba algo más.  
- Vikos siempre nos ha infravalorado y lo sabes.** – Comentó Haquim.  
**- Sí, no aprenderá nunca.** – Negando con la cabeza. – **Muy bien tu chiquilla con esas estocadas, se nota que las espadas son su elemento. –** Le reconoció al Assamita.  
**- Estuvo fabulosa… Los enemigos no estaban a su altura, pero siempre da lo mejor de ella.** – Comentó Haquim orgulloso. – **El tuyo tampoco estuvo mal, se le nota que tiene que aprender mucho todavía, pero lo hizo muy bien para ser tan joven.  
- Hombre, son veinte años de duro entrenamiento… algo tenía que notarse, ¿no?** – Sonriéndose.  
**- Me reafirmo: sois como dos gallinas cluecas. –** Calebros negaba con la cabeza mientras peleaba tras la pantalla.  
**- Cuando tengas un chiquillo, hablamos, Caleb. –** Le replicó Lasombra. **- ¿Tienes imágenes del castillo de los magos? Me gustaría ver cómo llegan…  
- ¡Sí, hombre! ¿Y no quiere nada más el señor?** – Rezongó Calebros guardando los discos en unas cajas y rotulándolos. **– No. No tengo imágenes del maldito castillo…** - gruñó por lo bajo lanzándole el dvd encima de las palomitas. **– Hay tanta concentración de magia que las cámaras no funcionan bien. –** Le explicó mientras le daba la otra caja a Haquim.  
**- ¿Qué es esto?** – Preguntó el Assamita.  
**- ¿Cuánto hace que no sales de tu montaña del desierto, Haquim?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Tres décadas… -** Respondió sin comprender. **- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Tienes que buscarte un entretenimiento que te mantenga al día… -** Se reía Lasombra – **Te has perdido muchos avances tecnológicos.  
- Eso es un disco de alta capacidad en el que está almacenado todo lo que has visto y mucho más…** - Haquim miró el círculo con desconfianza. – **Dile a uno de tus aprendices que te explique cómo funciona.** – Suspiró tumbándose en su triclinio.  
**- Vale, ya me ocuparé cuando llegue a Alamut.** – Miró a Lasombra con una ceja enarcada. **– Habías dicho algo de unas muchachitas hermosas, ¿verdad?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Con respecto al asalto al tren.**__ ¿No pensaríais que se iban a quedar tan tranquilos los del Sabbat y que dejarían de intentar secuestrar a Hermione o Draco sólo porque se fueron de vacaciones? Como podéis comprobar, el Sabbat es mucho más mortífero que Voldemort y le da igual lo que destroza en su camino hacia su objetivo. De las bajas y las consecuencias del combate me ocuparé en el siguiente capítulo. _

_**Con respecto a la paranoia.**__ Se trata de una escena en plan cómico, pero que tiene lugar en verdad de manera paralela a la historia, repito que no es imprescindible comprenderla para llegar a entender todo el conjunto del fic. Sino que, con lo maquiavélicos que son estos vampiros antiguos, sería perfectamente comprensible que se hubiesen enterado de que iba a tener lugar el ataque y que lo aprovechasen para poner a prueba a sus chiquillos. _

_Aclaraciones de nombres y elementos que aparecen en ambos. _

_**Monçada:**__ Líder del movimiento Sabbat. Pertenece al clan Lasombra y tiene varios siglos de edad. Su base de operaciones se encuentra en Toledo, España. Al principio fue el superior de Lucian, que no su sire, antes de que éste se dedicase a beberse a todo el que se encontraba en su camino hacia Caín. No es el mayor jefazo de todos, pero sí uno bastante importante. _

_**Vikos:**__ Líder del movimiento Sabbat. Pertenece al clan Tzimisce y tiene muchos siglos. Es uno de los maquinadores más viciosos y sádicos de todos. Tampoco es uno de los más poderosos del Sabbat, pero uno a tener en cuenta. _

_**Slatza**__: Denominación para Ghoul de Guerra. Suelen ser masas informes creadas por la unión de varios cuerpos, tienen una gran potencia destructora y se utilizan como tanques en las batallas de los Sabbat. Siempre están bajo las direcciones de un Tzimisce, suele ser el que los ha creado._

_**Tzimisce**__: Clan vampírico de escultores de la carne. Pueden ser desde fabulosamente hermosos a diabólicamente horrendos. Algunos tienen tendencia a jugar con su propio cuerpo y hacerse exoesqueletos o sacarse púas óseas de la espalda, etc. _

_**Calebros**__: Pertenece al clan Nosferatu. No pertenece ni al Sabbat ni a la Camarilla. Como buen Nosfi es horrible, su cuerpo se estiró durante su transformación hasta medir más de tres metros, sus manos son huesudas, etc. Los Nosferatu son los espías y cotillas de los vampiros, en algo tienen que entretenerse mientras están escondidos bajo las alcantarillas. Calebros además es un fanático de la tecnología y la recopilación de datos. _

_**Haquim**__: Cabeza de clan Assamita. Sire de Isabel Al Baast. Hace tiempo adoptó la religión islámica por mera conveniencia, no por verdadera creencia en sus doctrinas. Su sede está en una montaña en un punto del norte de África, se denomina Alamut. Tiene tendencia a estar en letargo durante varios siglos, por eso a veces no está muy al día con la tecnología. _

_**Lasombra**__: Es la manera en la que los más antiguos se dirigen a Lucian/Lara. Una manera más cómoda para no estar pendientes de qué aspecto tiene o no, además, ahora ya es el cabeza de clan de los Lasombra. Les guste o no a los demás. _

_Ahora me pongo a escribir reviews a toda pastilla:_

**Salesia**_: _

_Hola, cielo! _

_Bueno, no he encontrado al masajista de marras (mira que está escurridizo) pero mi doctora me ha recetado una baja por estrés y lo estoy aprovechando para ir a nadar mañana y tarde, algo que mitiga un poco la tensión de mi espalda. Sigo con las drogas, pero espero quitarme pronto este estrés. (Aunque yo ya le llamo esnueve en plan de broma)._

_Tienes razón, el capítulo se puede dividir en dos partes, el punto de vista de Draco de todo lo narrado en el de Lucian y la despedida de las vacaciones._

_El chico, hasta ahora se había contenido y no le habían provocado graves daños como para tener que gastar sangre para curarse, por lo que nunca había llegado al punto de tener que beberse a alguien completito. El caso es que tiene mucha más conciencia de la que aparenta, sobre todo me baso en los libros para intentar desarrollar toda la psique de este personaje. En varias ocasiones se ve que Draco hace las cosas movido por las circunstancias, pero tiene conciencia y todo. Te recuerdo que no se lo tomó muy bien cuando tuvo que beberse a los animalitos del bosque tras ese arrebato que le dio con Hermione hace tiempo. Pero quería que quedase como una aceptación al fin de su naturaleza de depredador, más que de asesino en serie._

_El fin de año, Hermione y él se pegan unos cuantos viajes por la sombra, celebran la llegada del nuevo año en varios puntos del globo, digamos que es normal que Hermione termine un poco cansadita después de pasar más de veinticuatro horas de celebración por todo lo alto. Los otros, están derrengados tras celebrarlo con unos vampiros que tienen pilas duracell y algunos están tan borrachos que no saben ya ni sus nombres. Yo también suelo celebrarlo hasta que sale el sol para tomar el tradicional chocolate con churros que se estila aquí, aunque no me gusta ir a las fiestas que se montan por aquí ya que todas tienen tendencia a ser una competición de quién bebe más alcohol, por lo que me la suelo pasar en casa tranquila, de fiesta con los amigos en plan relax. Ventajas de tener casa en las afueras y padres que se van de fiesta a su estilo. Jamás odiaré el café. Creo que prueba de ello es que me he llegado a beber 5 ventis del Starbucks en un solo día y repetir al día siguiente, jejeje._

_Pansy está de vicio con ese matrimonio, ellos la entienden y saben perfectamente que necesita sacar a relucir de vez en cuando esa parte de sí misma. No la convertirán por lo inestable que es, pero sí que intentarán contener un poco esas ansias de destrucción. Blaise termina aceptando que, le guste o no, Pansy no es alguien que pueda vivir enjaulada en una imagen de perfección. Ginebra y Harry hacía tiempo que habían recuperado esa amistad, nadie puede estar mucho tiempo enfadado con esa pelirroja. A lo largo de las vacaciones se han ido acercando un poco más entre todos, se han dado cuenta de las similitudes existentes entre muchos de ellos y, la estrecha convivencia, les ha ayudado a llevarse mucho mejor. _

_Medio colegio ha flipado con las despedidas de Harry, Ginebra y Pansy. A su héroe le han hecho una endoscopia y le han metido mano cuatro bellezones delante de todos sus compañeros. Las otras dos han dejado de piedra (literalmente) a todo el personal masculino._

_Al respecto del futuro de todos estos en Hogwarts no puedo responder a nada sin destriparte toda la trama. Aunque este capítulo deja bien claro que no es un regreso que podamos llamar tranquilo. _

_Infinitas gracias por un review tan largo, te aseguro que fue de mucha ayuda para animarme un poco en el trabajo. ¡Me lo releí varias veces incluso!_

_Un besazo para todos, esperando que os haya gustado y maquinando para el siguiente capítulo con todas las consecuencias del ataque.  
Madie_


	29. Expreso II

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Antes de nada quiero daros las gracias por haberme dicho lo mucho que os ha gustado el ataque. Hace tiempo que llevo planeándolo, tardé toda una semana en hacer un esquema como es debido de la batalla y he intentado cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle en ella. Luego el pasarlo a palabras e intentar mantener el dinamismo de toda la batalla en el relato ha sido un poco más difícil. En serio, muchas gracias a todos y todas. _

_Una aclaración para todos porque me he dado cuenta de que eso no lo expliqué como era debido en el anterior capítulo. Las partidas de guerra Sabbat todas tienen un esquema básico. Suelen estar formadas por un grupo de Brujahs anarquistas, uno o dos Lasombra y algún Tzimisce que se encarga de los ghoules de guerra o Slatza. También he de explicar que los clanes no están todos juntitos en amor y compañía y es muy normal encontrar en una misma ciudad o secta a muchos vampiros de distintos clanes viviendo en lo más parecido a la harmonía que ese tipo de seres puede alcanzar. Los que tienen tendencia a reunirse por clan suelen ser los Nosferatu, por eso de que viven en el submundo de las alcantarillas para ocultar sus feos rostros; los Tremere, porque son como una comuna de magos y están todos controlados por el vínculo que les une a sus superiores en el clan; luego están los Assamitas, que tienen su base en Alamut, donde son entrenados los futuros asesinos y donde recogen los informes para su siguiente misión aquellos que ya son asesinos por derecho. _

_No iba a dejaros con la intriga durante mucho tiempo. Soy mala, cruel y perversa, pero no tanto, jejeje. El caso es que os dejé con Draco intentando reponerse del ataque y con todos saliendo corriendo a por los carruajes con los heridos, etc. No os entretengo más y os dejo leerlo._

**---------------------------------------------------**

**- ¡Draco, estás sangrando! –** La voz preocupada de Pansy me sacó del ensimismamiento en que me había sumido.  
**- ¿Sangrando? Creo que no.** – Miré mi ropa, estaba empapada de la sangre del Slatza, puede que por eso se asustase. –** No es mía.** – La miré intentando sonreír.  
**- Tiene razón, inglés.** – Isabel apareció, llevaba a Blaise en brazos. **– Estás sangrando por los oídos. ¿Demasiada presión? –** Preguntó burlona.  
**- Quizás… -** Llevé una mano a mi oído derecho y vi en mis dedos la prueba, cuando la probé supe que era mía. - **¡Maldición!  
- ¡Puaj! –** Protestó Pansy. - **¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
- Déjalo, Pansy, está demasiado embotado como para pensar en otro método.** – La regañó Isabel. – **Ya te ocuparás después, ahora trae de vuelta a Hermione.** – Su tono de voz no daba opción a demoras de ningún tipo.  
**- Aunque no lo parezca… estoy en ello.**

No tenía suficiente fuerza como para entrar en el Abismo y sacarla por mí mismo, tendría que abrir una puerta y dejar que los demonios la trajesen a este plano, pero para ello tenía que crear un ambiente apropiado en torno a nosotros. De nuevo hice que las lámparas a nuestro alrededor se apagasen, aumenté la oscuridad ligeramente y pronto escuché las zarpas de un demonio contra el cemento. Abrí los ojos y vi aparecer a Hermione tras él, sonreí ante la curiosa imagen de un demonio del Abismo escoltándola con reverencial cuidado. Pero no comprendí la presencia del primero, que me miraba furioso. Se acercó con decisión a mí, me propinó un golpe en la nuca antes de volverse con indignación e internarse en las sombras nuevamente.

**- ¡Pero qué diablos…! –** No pude terminar la frase, Hermione pasó de largo frente a mí, dirigiéndome tan solo una mirada de furia contenida.  
- **Hashashiyyin**. – Sonriéndole a la Assamita. **– Dale una paliza, por favor.  
- Será un verdadero placer, Fida'i.** – Posó a Blaise en el suelo y desenvainó la cimitarra. **– Lo siento, inglés, la brujita manda.** – Guiñándome un ojo antes de saltar contra mí.  
**- ¿Estás de broma? –** La esquivé a duras penas. **- ¡Esa espada está envenenada, Hermione!** – Protesté mientras evitaba de nuevo la hoja.  
**- Lo sé.** – Hermione se limitaba a hacer levitar el cuerpo inconsciente de Blaise hacia uno de los carruajes.  
**- ¡No puedes desear realmente que ella me dé una paliza, Hermione!** – Tropezando y cayendo al suelo, rodé con rapidez antes de que Isabel hundiese la espada en mi cuerpo. - **¡Sólo quería que estuvieses a salvo!** – Levantándome con esfuerzo y saltando para esquivar a Isabel, he de agradecerle que no estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ello. - **¡Maldita sea, dile que pare! –** Me estaba quedando sin andén y no quería tener que esquivarla en las vías, no estaba en condiciones para ello.  
**- Está siendo un aburrido, no se defiende. –** Protestó Isabel, con otro guiño, al parecer intentaba echarme un cable y todo. - **¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día en el que merezca la pena?  
- Supongo que puedo torturarle con la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volverás a atacarle…** - Hermione se encogió de hombros. **– Vale, Isa, puedes dejarlo cuando te apetezca.** – Concedió al fin. **– Te libras sólo porque no puedo darte la paliza personalmente. –** Mirándome furiosa mientras se alejaba el carruaje.  
**- Lo siento, inglés. Te dije que iba a enfadarse. –** Isabel enfundó la cimitarra y corrió un poco para alcanzar el carruaje saltando con una floritura dentro de él. Como buena guardaespaldas, no iba a perderla de vista a partir de ahora.

Miré en derredor. No había más carruajes, no quedaba ningún alumno. Estaba agotado hasta la extenuación y hambriento. Calculé mis opciones. No podía usar las sombras para volver al castillo, porque no sería capaz ni de mermar el brillo de una vela en esos momentos. Si me hundía en la tierra, era posible que cayese en letargo durante siglos de lo cansado que estaba. No podía arriesgarme a correr hasta el colegio y llegar más hambriento todavía, sobre todo si había heridos que pudiesen tentarme. Resoplé con fastidio y me metí en el bosque, al menos me alimentaría de camino, aunque ello hiciese que me retrasase todavía más. Con cada paso maldije el instante en que me enamoré de una bruja con tan mal carácter, el momento en que a Lucian se le ocurrió poner a Isabel como su guardaespaldas, el que se le ocurriese hacer que los demonios del Abismo la aceptasen, que Monçada y Vikos tuviesen tanto interés en mí, pero sobre todo, maldije el no disponer de un mayor conocimiento todavía de mis poderes y mi sangre, para no tener que alimentarme por haber gastado tanta sangre para mantener el control de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Envidiaba la capacidad de Isabel para dejarse llevar por la furia del combate y sin embargo mantener la mente fría en cada uno de sus movimientos, la pericia de Lucian para crear mil cosas con las sombras sin gastar una gota de sangre en ello.

Arrastré mis pasos hasta localizar una presa, estaba tan sediento que sería capaz de acabar con todo el zoo si pudiese alcanzarlos a tiempo. Pero me conformé con un oso hibernando. No fue hasta que salí de la cueva que recordé que aquella era la zona en que se reunían los hombres lobo durante las noches de luna llena, encontrarme con uno de frente fue un apropiado recordatorio. Aulló a la luna para avisar a sus congéneres de mi presencia, pero no estaba en condiciones de luchar con toda una manada de garous. Me lancé sobre él con toda la fuerza que la sed me proporcionaba, directo a su yugular, ahogando su aullido con su propia sangre. Bebí una vez más con el ansia de la bestia que me controlaba, alimentándola con la rabia del lupino, enardeciéndola, consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo ardiese por dentro de furia asesina. El frenesí no se hizo esperar, apareció nada más soltar el cuerpo sin vida del licántropo. Ante mí todo se tiñó de rojo, el rojo de la sed de sangre, la mirada de la bestia que ansiaba mucho más para saciarse por completo.

Busqué con mi olfato y mi vista una nueva presa, mis oídos captaron más garous acercándose al trote para ayudar a su congénere. Los esperé con mis afiladas garras dispuestas para destrozar sus cuerpos, mis colmillos expuestos, deseosos de clavarse en otra arteria generosa. Formaron un semicírculo en torno al desfiladero en que me encontraba, sabían que me tenían acorralado, olían la muerte de su compañero a mis pies, la sangre de mis ropas. Pero también avanzaban con cautela, sentían el peligro que me rodeaba, podía ser un solo oponente, pero no era uno cualquiera. Uno de ellos se atrevió a saltar sobre mí, intentando que mi atención se centrase en él para que sus compañeros de manada tuviesen la oportunidad de atacarme. Pero no me dejé engañar por esa treta, ahora mi cuerpo se movía por puro instinto, cabalgando a la bestia de mi interior, intentando usarla en mi propio provecho y en contra de ellos. De un zarpazo destrocé su quijada y cayó frente a mí, junto al cuerpo vacío. Contuve mi sed, tiré de las riendas de la bestia, reteniéndola, sabía que no era el mejor momento para lamer el líquido derramado.

**- ¡Vamos, perritos, acercaos!** – Les increpé con una sonrisa que mostraba mis colmillos totalmente extendidos. -** ¿Alguno más quiere unirse a la cena? –** Avanzando un paso hacia ellos, altivo y amenazante con una falsa tranquilidad. – **Os aseguro que no me vendría nada mal algo de postre, el oso no fue más que un aperitivo, vuestro compañero ha sido el plato fuerte… -** señalé al que descansaba a mis espaldas, derramando sangre por la mortal herida que le había causado – **y como veis, tengo ganas de repetir.** – Retrocedieron un paso al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a ellos. – **¿Ya os vais?** - Volviendo a sonreír cuando uno de ellos salió en una carrera, con el rabo entre las piernas, hacia la espesura del bosque, gañendo como un cachorro herido. **– Lástima, encuentro que sois bastante… ¿Cómo expresarlo para que vuestras mentes de cánidos sarnosos lo entiendan? –** Recorriendo con la mirada la fila de lobos que iba mermando por momentos. **– Sí, ya sé… vuestra sangre es como un subidón de adrenalina.** – Riéndome a carcajadas. – **Aunque no creo que vuestros cerebros puedan comprender nada de lo que os estoy diciendo, ¿verdad? –** Centrándome en los ojos del que parecía el líder e intentaba mantenerse firme ante mi desafío.** – No, sólo sois capaces de reconocer a un enemigo que os desconcierta, oléis el peligro en mí… Habéis visto con vuestros ojos lo que os puedo hacer sin siquiera debilitarme y me teméis.**

Dicho esto, el líder salió corriendo de allí. Lo que le había dicho era cierto: no soy un rival para ellos, mucho menos tras haber bebido la sangre de uno de ellos. Podía sentir las sombras arremolinándose a mi alrededor, hirviendo en mis venas junto con la furia del garou, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no ir tras ellos y darles caza como lo que eran, míseros chuchos de dos patas. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la oscuridad que se iba formando en torno a mí, necesitaba más sangre, más presas.

Abandoné al garou frente a la cueva, ya se pudriría su cuerpo al sol por la mañana. Me dirigí hacia el castillo y de camino me alimenté de mi amigo el león, aquel que se había cruzado conmigo en mi primera cacería. Volví a perdonar su vida, le había cogido cariño, traía dulces recuerdos a mi mente y no podía evitar pensar en mi querida Hermione, una leona ella misma. Lo despedí con una sonrisa y busqué más presas. Varios carnívoros más se cruzaron en mi camino, en esta ocasión drené sus cuerpos, necesitaba mucha más sangre de lo habitual, estaba sediento aún tras el festín que me estaba dando.

**- ¡Detente, bestia del inframundo!** – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas cuando desechaba el cuerpo sin vida de un zorro.  
**- Bane… -** Le reconocí. Me giré con lentitud y enfrenté al centauro. **– No estoy de humor para discursitos esta noche, lo siento.** – Repliqué con desgana.  
**- Has cruzado nuestro territorio a pesar de haberte advertido de que no lo hicieses. –** Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron con desdén. **– No deseamos a criaturas como tú vagando por nuestro bosque.  
- A ver… te lo digo en serio, Bane, no es la noche apropiada.** – Suspirando cansado. – **A ver si eres capaz de hacerte una idea de…  
- No intentes librarte con tus palabras, ser inmundo. No te servirá de nada contra nosotros… -** Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
-** ¡Ya está bien!** – Estallé **– ¡Me tienes hasta los cojones con tus estúpidos discursos nocturnos, caballo de carrusel de pacotilla!** – Las sombras ondularon entre los árboles. **– He tenido una noche de mierda y no necesito que vengas tú a rematármela con tus sermones de líder de la manada, caballada, tropilla o lo que carajo seáis… -** Empecé a enumerar haciendo énfasis al ir alzando un dedo de mi mano por cada uno de mis inconvenientes aquella noche –** Han atacado el tren los del Sabbat, mi novia está cabreada conmigo, me han azuzado a una Assamita para rematarme, he tenido que traer el maldito tren hasta la estación, me han atacado los garous y me he zampado a uno… con lo que no estoy en las mejores condiciones para discutir si mi presencia es o no apropiada en el jodido bosque. **- Mis colmillos se mostraron amenazantes sin siquiera mediar mi intervención. – **Esta noche mis argumentos terminarán con un ataque a la yugular o la femoral más cercana, Bane. -** Un sonido gutural de advertencia salió de mi garganta. **– Te recomiendo que vuelvas tu grupa y te vayas por donde has venido. **

Igual que los hombres lobo, la partida de centauros dio la vuelta y se fue sin más problemas. Estaba claro que la sangre de garou no le sentaba bien a mi autocontrol. Lo que le había dicho a Bane iba en serio, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en maniobras de ataque y no en argumentos dialécticos. Varias veces me los había encontrado en mis cacerías, supongo que Isabel también, era entretenido hablar con ellos, eran inteligentes y amenizaban bastante las noches tranquilas, sin muchas presas cercanas. Realmente no quería atacarlos, nunca se me había ocurrido alimentarme de uno de ellos, ni aunque me lo ofreciera, mas esta noche me estaba costando no perseguirlos y clavar mis colmillos en sus cuellos. Me estaba planteando la posibilidad de enterrarme en el suelo del bosque en lugar de volver al castillo, no parecía estar en mis cabales. ¿Qué ocurriría si atacaba a un alumno por estar en este estado? Miré mis ropas, hechas jirones y ensangrentadas por las distintas luchas que había lidiado esa noche, necesitaba un baño o una ducha con urgencia o me alteraría mucho más. Además, la idea de dormir bajo el lecho de humus no me atraía especialmente, eso se le daba mejor a Ennoia.

Ya me encontraba totalmente recuperado gracias a la sangre ingerida por lo que invoqué a las sombras y me adentré en el Abismo. De camino me deshice de las ropas, mirando amenazadoramente a todos los monstruos, ninguno se me acercó esta vez. Salí en mi cámara y me sumergí en las aguas perfumadas por los lotos, limpiando la sangre reseca del ghoul de guerra, relajando mis miembros y mi mente. Al emerger volvía a estar impoluto, no quedaba nada en mi cuerpo que evidenciase que había participado en una batalla, mi piel emanaba una suave fragancia a limpio y me encontraba mucho más tranquilo. Me puse unos vaqueros negros y cogí una camisa del armario, aunque la dejé sin abrochar pues tenía la intención de reunirme con Hermione, tampoco me calcé pues me apetecía sentir la piedra bajo mis pies.

Antes de salir del baño de chicas le guiñé un ojo a Myrtle, la fantasma guardaba la entrada a mi cámara a cambio de que le permitiese pasearse de vez en cuando por ella, le gustaba la nueva decoración, aunque sus suspiros me decían que lo que más le gustaba era el nuevo inquilino. El basilisco era una serpiente y otra igualmente mortífera había ocupado su lugar, pero así como él era viscoso y realmente difícil de mirar, creo que podría decirse que a la fantasma no le resultaba para nada molesto observarme mientras dormía. Una sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro cuando avanzaba hacia el vestíbulo, me sorprendió encontrarme con Hermione e Isabel saliendo del comedor. Pero no había registrado las sombras para buscarlas, simplemente había asumido que estarían en la torre.

**- Vaya chicas, no pensé que estuvieseis levantadas hasta tan tarde…** - me acerqué a ellas pero me detuvo la punta de la cimitarra de Isabel que se interpuso de inmediato entre Hermione y yo. **– Esto… ¿no habíamos quedado en que ya me darías esa paliza en otro momento?** – Pregunté confuso y alzando una ceja interrogativamente.  
- **Has bebido sangre de garou, Draco.** – Resopló enfadada la Assamita. – **Ni sueñes con compartir su lecho esta noche, no podrías controlarte.  
- Isa, estoy más calmado… puedo cuidarla mientras tú vas a alimentarte…** - Pero Hermione no me dejó terminar.  
**- Ella no necesitará ir al bosque esta noche, Draco.** – Comentó aún con rastros de enfado en su voz. **– Y de todos modos, no vas a dormir conmigo. Vete a tu mazmorra y piensa en por qué estoy enfadada contigo.  
- Cariño, creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio…** - La miré con severidad. **– Entiendo que quisieses luchar, pero esto es un poco… exagerado, ¿no crees?  
- ¡Han muerto Luna y Neville, Draco! –** La miré desconcertado - **¿Tan ocupado estabas que no pudiste salvarlos? Ha habido muertos en esta batalla que eran amigos míos y no he podido estar con ellos.  
- ¿Acaso preferías morir junto a ellos? –** Pregunté apretando la mandíbula con ira.  
**- ¡No! Pero a lo mejor podría haber impedido que muriesen si hubiese estado junto a ellos desde el principio, si tú no dejases a Isa sola para enfrentarse a todos ellos. Ella no es como Lucian, no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez.  
- Pues no la oí protestar por ello, estaba tan contenta como una niña con zapatos nuevos.** – Mirando de reojo a la asesina. - **¿Qué era lo que gritabas, Isa? "Es como un regalo de cumpleaños."** – Volviéndome hacia Hermione – **Quizás era porque no tenía que estar pendiente de cierta bruja y podía dedicarse por completo a la lucha. ¿Te paraste a pensar que, si te hubiese dejado allí, ninguno de los dos se separaría más de lo imprescindible de ti? La masacre habría sido mucho mayor en ese caso, Hermione.  
- El rubito tiene razón en eso, Fida'i: No habría luchado más que para defenderte a ti.** – La miró con una sonrisa. Vio la mirada que ella le dirigió y replicó. - **¡Para una vez que acierta en algo!  
- Desisto con vosotros dos.** – Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras. – **Me voy a cama. ¿Vienes, ****Hashashiyyin****? Tú a tu mazmorra.  
- De todos modos ibas a dormir en ella, inglés.** – Isabel guardó la cimitarra y la siguió relamiéndose los labios al fijar su mirada en el trasero de mi novia.

¡Cómo odiaba a la Assamita en ese momento! Observé cómo subían las escaleras que las conducirían al séptimo piso donde estaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, mis manos estaban cerradas en puños y no era consciente de nada más. No podía dejar de imaginar lo que tendría lugar cuando llegasen al cuarto: Hermione encendería una luz que me impidiese entrar por medio de las sombras y luego le ofrecería su sangre a Isabel, para recuperarse de la batalla. Saber que esa noche los brazos de la maldita asesina rodearían el cuerpo de mi novia, que saborearía su dulce sangre. Hacía hervir la mía.

**- ¿Draco? –** Una voz familiar se introdujo en medio de mi ira y me encontré con Lavender que me miraba extrañada. - **¿Estás bien?  
- Sí.** – Logré articular con dificultad. Recuperé parte de la cordura y recordé lo que me había dicho Hermione acerca de las bajas en el tren, también vino a mi memoria que no había podido localizar a Lavender en medio de la refriega. **- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te metiste durante la batalla?  
- Por todas partes y ninguna. –** Se encogió de hombros. **– Hice lo posible por ayudar a Ginny y Harry a reagrupar a los más pequeños.** – Su rostro se ensombreció entonces. **– Pero no pudimos evitar que…** - Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. **- ¡Fue horrible, Draco!** – La acerqué para rodearla con mis brazos, en un vano intento de reconfortarla. **– Tú y Hermione desaparecisteis. Isabel, Blaise y Pansy subieron para encargarse de los vampiros. Nosotros salimos al corredor para intentar reunirlos… -** sollozó contra mi pecho.  
**- Tranquila, Lavender. –** Besando su cabello con ternura. **– Ya terminó todo, ¿vale?  
- Pero…** - Se alejó para mirarme a los ojos, secando con cuidado sus lágrimas. **- ¿Por qué nos atacaron? –** Buena pregunta, lástima que no pueda responderla en ese momento. El vestíbulo se había ido llenando de alumnos que me miraban con asombro, miedo, repulsión, curiosidad. – **¿Fue por ti?** – Murmuró con temor. La mirada que le dirigí respondió silenciosamente a su pregunta. **– Vaya… -** Se dio cuenta de que estábamos llamando la atención y terminó de alejarse de mí. – **Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…** - miró las escaleras – **Supongo que tú no vienes hoy a la torre, ¿no?** – Mordiéndose el labio con un gesto incómodo, no quería decir en voz alta que era persona non grata en la habitación de Hermione a causa de su enfado.  
**- No, Lavender, creo que esta noche utilizaré mis aposentos.** – Sonriendo. – **Pero será un placer servirte de escolta, si así lo deseas.** – Guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

De camino a la torre, dando varios rodeos para poder disponer de la apropiada privacidad en aquel castillo repleto de oídos cotillas, me explicó lo que había ocurrido durante mi ausencia. Habían muerto sólo ocho alumnos, más de veinte estaban heridos y, casi todos, estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido. No se les había escapado que, tanto los atacantes como Isabel y yo, compartíamos varias características en común. Nos movíamos con rapidez asombrosa, hacíamos gala de una fuerza sobrehumana y teníamos colmillos. El que algunos hubiesen visto cómo sus compañeros eran drenados ante sus ojos, antes de ver a Isabel cortando al vampiro en cachitos con sus cimitarras, no dejaba dudas sobre lo que éramos. Dumbledore se lo había confirmado al llegar al gran comedor, no le había quedado más remedio que reconocer que los dos éramos vampiros y que estábamos en el castillo con su permiso desde el principio. También me relató cómo murieron Luna y Neville, no fue una muerte apacible ni tranquila, por supuesto.

Esperé a que atravesase el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que me miraba con altanería y recelo, antes de dedicarme a deambular por el castillo sin un rumbo fijo. Pensando en las consecuencias que esta batalla tendría en los días sucesivos. Ahora todos sabían que me había convertido en un vampiro para salvar mi vida del ataque del dragón. Aunque hubiese luchado con denuedo para acabar con esos salvajes, me compararían con ellos. Probablemente llegarían a la misma conclusión que Lavender: que yo era la razón de que asaltasen el Expreso. Me odiarían y temerían por igual. Mirarían con recelo a Hermione por estar conmigo. Y probablemente le pasaría lo mismo a Blaise por estar con Isabel. Puede que a Pansy tampoco le dirigiesen miradas de afecto, ella también había luchado contra esas bestias, pero al método mortífago. Eso no iba a contar a su favor, precisamente. La pobre Lavender también tendría que soportar sus desplantes, sólo por haber pasado las vacaciones con nosotros y ofrecerme su apoyo esta noche. ¿Le harían lo mismo a Harry, su niño bonito, su héroe? Quizás no. Él y Ginebra se habían ocupado de ayudar al estilo de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no hubiese sido efectivo. Sin dejar de caminar, decidí escuchar lo que ocurría en el cuarto que compartía Harry con Ron, Finnigan, Thomas y Neville.

_**- ¡Pobre Neville!**__ –_ Suspiró Ronald.  
_**- Sí. Ha tenido una muerte horrible… -**_ se lamentó Harry. _**– Al final convencieron a Tony de que los casase, ¿sabes?  
- ¿En serio?**__ –_ Preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo.  
_**- Tenía razón. Fue una ceremonia un poco pastelosa.**__ –_ Se sonrió. _**– Pero fue divertido. Fuimos todos hasta Stonehenge e hicimos de testigos. No tenía validez legal, claro, pero… -**_ Encogiéndose de hombros. **– **_**Fue bonito. Luna llevaba una corona de flores y se puso dos bolas del árbol de pendientes.**__ –_ Riéndose levemente al recordar la ceremonia.  
_**- Muy propio de ella.**_** –** Comentó Ron, ahogando un intento de risa. _**– Siempre llevaba las cosas más raras como adornos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando se puso las cerezas de pendientes?  
- ¿Y el sombrero que usaba en los partidos? –**_ Añadió Harry. Los dos empezaron a reírse y siguieron recordando momentos divertidos de los dos fallecidos. Así los encontraron Thomas y Finnigan cuando entraron al dormitorio.  
_**- ¿De qué os reís?**__ –_ Les espetó este último con acritud.  
_**- Recordábamos a Neville y Luna.**_** –** Se defendió Harry. **– **_**Lo siento, es que… algunas de las anécdotas son divertidas y…  
- ¿Sabías que Malfoy era un vampiro?**__ –_ Preguntó Thomas a bocajarro.  
_**- Sí.**__ –_ Harry se puso serio de inmediato. _– __**Nos enteramos después del baile de Halloween.  
- ¿Nos? ¿Tú y quién más?**__ –_ Interrogó Finnigan.  
_**- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?**__ –_ Reaccionó Ronald. **– **_**Ahora lo sabe todo el mundo, ¿no?  
- Por su culpa, Neville y muchos más están muertos. Me gustaría saber quién sabía que era un chupasangre y no dijo ni pio a los demás.**_** –** Se le enfrentó de nuevo el irlandés.  
_**- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**_– Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, enfadándose.  
_**- Chicos, no discutamos. Da igual quién lo supiese y quien no… ahora deberíamos intentar sobreponernos…  
- Hermione lo sabía, ¿verdad? –**_ Le recriminó Thomas. **– **_**Lleva con él casi desde principios de curso. Seguro que sabía que su novio estaba muerto, ¿no?  
- Sí, Hermione sabía desde el principio que Draco era un vampiro. Es más, lo descubrió por su cuenta antes de que él se lo dijese.**__ –_ Le respondió Harry, levantándose de la cama y enfrentándose ahora a sus dos compañeros de cuarto. _**- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi amiga, Dean?  
- Con tu amiga, no. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los… "amigos" de tu amiga.**_ – Adoptando un tono sarcástico. _**– Esos dos llevan paseándose por la torre de Gryffindor durante meses y a nadie se le ocurrió decirnos que eran vampiros.  
- Se comprometieron ante Dumbledore a no alimentarse de nosotros. No corríais ningún peligro…**_ - Empezó a explicar Harry, pero Seamus lo interrumpió.  
_**- ¡Sí, claro! Ahora resulta que son inofensivos… ¡Como si no hubiésemos visto esta tarde de lo que son capaces esos dos!**__ –_ Replicó furioso. **– **_**Podrían habernos matado mientras dormíamos…  
- ¡Pero no lo han hecho!**_** –** Le gritó Harry. _**– No sólo se han comportado según las normas que les impusieron, sino que además han salvado tu culo y el de muchos otros esta tarde…  
- ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor nos atacaron por su culpa?**_ – Seamus se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con él. _- __**¿Y desde cuando defiendes tú a Malfoy, Harry?  
- ¿Es por esas tipas de la estación?**_ – Preguntó Thomas con sorna.  
**- **_**¡No las metas en esto! –**_ Harry se giró hacia Thomas, cada vez más enfadado.  
_**- Estaban muy cariñosas contigo. ¿Acaso son sus sirvientes y te las dejó para que jugases mientras Ginny se…?**_** –** No terminó la frase porque Harry había intentado saltar a por él con los puños apretados. Si no consiguió alcanzarlo fue porque Ron lo detuvo.  
_**- ¡Déjalo, Harry, no merece la pena! –**_ Empujándolo hacia la cama y apartándolo de los otros dos. _– __**No les vas a hacer entrar en razón, ya tienen sus ideas claras.  
- ¿Vas a permitir que hablen así de las chicas, Ron?**_ – Harry lo miró, incrédulo. _**– Porque era tu hermana a la que iba a poner a la altura del betún, por si no te diste cuenta.  
- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Golpearles hasta que dejen de decir burradas?**__ –_ Dándole un empujón. **– **_**Porque si crees que eso hará que dejen de portarse como dos subnormales, soy el primero en darles un puñetazo.  
- Se me ocurren otros métodos.**__ –_ Harry cogió su varita y amenazó con ella a sus dos compañeros, que ya tenían las suyas a mano.  
_**- ¡Magnífico! ¿Ahora nos vamos a ganar una plaza en Azkaban sólo porque…?**__ -_ Las varitas volaron por los aires y todos se miraron sorprendidos.  
_**- Pero qué pandilla de memos estáis hechos.**_ – Masculló Ginebra desde la puerta, haciendo bailar la varita entre sus dedos. - _**¿Vais a dejar de gritar? Es que el resto de la torre quiere dormir.**_ – Dirigiéndose a ellos con tono cansado.  
_**- ¿Tú has…? –**_ Empezó Seamus.  
_**- Sí, sabía que Draco era un vampiro. Sí, sabía que Isabel era una vampira. Sí, Lucian es otro vampiro y me he acostado con él. Sí, me ha mordido. Sí, Hermione también lo sabía todo, está con Draco y él le ha mordido. No, no os van a morder mientras dormís. No, Harry no os va a contar cómo es acostarse con cuatro bellezones al mismo tiempo. No tenéis que temer otra cosa que el que os lance un petrificus totalus si no dejáis de chillar como verduleras.**_ – Su rostro era calmado y no había rastro de nerviosismo en su voz. - _**¿Alguna duda más? ¿No? Pues a dormir como cuatro niñas buenas, que mañana será otro día.**_ – Girándose para salir del cuarto. _– __**¡Ah, se me olvidaba!**__ –_ Dirigiéndoles una mirada de reojo desde el umbral. _– __**Gracias a Isabel, Draco, Blaise y Pansy… tenéis un mañana por el que preocuparos.**__ –_ Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
_**- ¿Te acostaste con las cuatro a la vez?**__ –_ Preguntaron los tres chicos a coro.

Me sonreí al ver el rostro resignado de Harry ante esa reacción. Ginebra había sabido distraerles de la discusión al darles un jugoso cotilleo que no tenía relación con lo ocurrido en el tren. Mis pasos me habían llevado hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Contra lo que la mayoría piensa, es una sala que suele estar vacía durante la noche. Buena parte de la vida de nuestra casa tiene lugar en los dormitorios privados, que dejan de ser tan privados cuando hay algún rumor interesante. Probablemente mis antiguos compañeros de casa estaban despellejándome vivo con sus lenguas viperinas. Si me molestaba en escuchar, probablemente habría escuchado sus ácidos comentarios, su desprecio e indignación por mi nueva condición. Pero ya me daba todo igual. Me dejé caer en un sofá en el fondo de la sala, permitiendo que la penumbra me ocultase a las miradas indiscretas.

Ya empezaba a ser yo mismo de nuevo. El festín que me había dado tras dar cuenta del garou, mermaba un poco la reacción que su sangre me provocó. No quiero decir que estuviese totalmente calmado, pero tenía un poco más de control sobre mí mismo y mis emociones. Cerré de nuevo los ojos, intentando relajarme un poco más todavía, me recosté sobre mi brazo derecho y dejé que mi mente vagase por las sombras, tomando un detalle aquí, una conversación allá. Pero, como cabe esperar cuando quieres estar solo y regodearte en tus desgracias, tiene que llegar alguien para impedírtelo. Alguien entró en la sala común y dirigió sus pasos con decisión hacia el sofá en que me encontraba. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era Blaise. Se sentó en el sofá conmigo, en el hueco que dejaba mi cuerpo.

**- ¿Cómo estás?** – Me preguntó en un susurro, reclinándose sobre mí para poder escuchar mejor mi respuesta.  
**- Mejor… -** Abrí los ojos y me lo encontré mirándome con genuina preocupación. Recordé que Isabel había llevado su cuerpo inconsciente. -** ¿Y tú?  
- También mejor.** – Regalándome una sonrisa pícara. – **Resulta que me pegué un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando el tren empezó a sacudirse… -** guiñándome un ojo **– Nada que Madam Pomfrey no pudiese arreglar.  
- ¿Te has enterado de lo de Luna y Neville? –** Le pregunté con la seriedad que no era capaz de apartar de mi rostro.  
**- Sí. Estaban en la enfermería, con los otros.** – Su rostro se ensombreció y se recostó contra mí. – **Hicimos lo que pudimos para rechazarlos pero…** - me miró con un ligero rastro de temor. **– Eran brutales, Draco.  
- Lo sé.  
- Si no llega a ser por ti e Isa… no creo que pudiésemos vivir tantos para contarlo.** – Conteniendo un estremecimiento.  
**- Probablemente, si no llego a estar yo en ese tren… no os habrían atacado.** – Cerrando los ojos de nuevo para no ver el reproche en su mirada.  
**- Oye.** – Golpeó con un dedo mi frente. – **Si no llega a convertirte Lucian, este verano habría tenido que ir a tu funeral. Si a cambio de tener a mi mejor amigo cerca, tengo que enfrentarme a esos tipos de vez en cuando… no me importa, ¿vale?** – Dedicándome una sonrisa. **– Tampoco habría conocido a Isa.** – Guiñándome un ojo. **– Y me habría perdido muchas cosas…  
- Eso lo dices porque te has convertido en un adicto a Isabel. –** Suspiré agotado. **– Mira lo que os he hecho a mis amigos con mi presencia: tú estás enganchado a una asesina y Pansy ha vuelto a convertirse en una…  
- Draco, lo de Pansy… -** se acercó un poco más en el asiento. **– Después de hablar con Isa, bueno, me di cuenta de que no tenía arreglo. Es verdad, nos estábamos engañando al pensar que podíamos cambiarla.** – Exhaló un suspiro de resignación y me miró con esa sonrisa habitual en él. **– Con respecto a mí… -** aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata. **– A ver, no me quejo por estar con una asesina, sí soy adicto a ella… y, hoy esperaba que mi mejor amigo me hiciese un pequeño favor al respecto de esa adicción.** – Observé cómo la sangre afluía a su rostro, algo que podría pasar desapercibido en su piel morena.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Blaise?** – Incorporándome ligeramente para acercarme a él.  
**- Bueno… desde que estoy con Isabel… -** sus ojos rehuyeron mi mirada. **– Digamos que me he acostumbrado a… y ella está cuidando de Hermione esta noche… y no puede…  
- Blaise…** - susurré. Al fin me miró a los ojos, desvió la mirada un segundo hacia mis labios, antes de volver a clavarla en mí. **– No puedes estar pensando que…  
- Draco… no te lo pediría si no lo necesitase. Reconozco que puede sonarte extraño o… no sé… te aseguro que no es sólo una adicción sin sentido…  
- No puedes pedirme eso… hoy no, por favor. –** Dejándome caer contra el sofá. Estaba atónito por lo que Blaise estaba insinuando.  
**- ¿Por qué no? Seguro que estás agotado después de lo que has hecho hoy… ¿no necesitas recuperar fuerzas? –** Percibí que su voz era ligeramente más ronca, ya estaba anticipándose a lo que podría llegar a sentir.  
**- Me alimenté de camino al castillo.** – Respondí tajante. **– Además… sabes que, lo que me estás pidiendo, conlleva algo más… no podría hacerte eso, Blaise.** – Volví a cerrar los ojos, no quería ver su cuello: Sólo insinuándolo había despertado la sed en mi garganta, mi mirada se había desviado automáticamente hacia la piel oculta por la camisa, buscando su arteria.  
**- No creo que sea para tanto, ¿no?** - Sentí el calor de su cuerpo al acercarse más a mí, su aliento más cerca de mi rostro.  
**- ¿Ahora también te gustan los hombres?** – Abrí nuevamente los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos en los que leí el desconcierto ante esa pregunta. Mantuve la mirada fija en ellos, para empezar a explicárselo con una voz carente de emoción **– Porque sabes perfectamente que, si te muerdo, será exactamente igual que cuando te muerde Isabel: Tu corazón latirá a toda velocidad para enviar la sangre a mi boca, te aferrarás a mí con fuerza para impedir que me aleje de ti, sentirás el placer recorrer todo tu cuerpo, te excitarás y tendrás una erección… Pero, a diferencia de cuando estás con ella, cuando mis labios se separen de tu cuello... –** relamiéndome inconscientemente ante la idea de tener su sangre – **Te vas a sentir avergonzado y abochornado porque soy tu amigo y soy un hombre.  
- No necesariamente. Tú mismo lo has dicho: eres mi amigo. –** Sonriéndose y acercándose aún más. - **Sé perfectamente lo que acompañará inevitablemente a que me muerdas, no soy tan ingenuo. –** Se apoyó en el respaldo y se acercó aún más de manera que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura. **– También sé que en estos momentos debes estar volviéndote loco por morder mi cuello…** - musitó – **Es lo que os ocurre, ¿verdad? Os encanta la sangre de los magos porque es mucho mejor que la de un humano cualquiera. Ahora mismo no puedes dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería probar aunque sólo fuese una gota de mi sangre. –** Volvió a mirar mis labios por un segundo, antes de centrarse otra vez en mis ojos. Contuve la sonrisa al darme cuenta de lo que estaba intentando. Quería seducirme, del mismo modo en que había seducido a decenas de mujeres. Deseaba tanto que le mordiese que estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo prejuicio para obtener lo que necesitaba. Pero lo que decía era cierto, la sola idea de probar su sangre había provocado que fuese totalmente consciente del latir de su corazón, desbocado por la adrenalina. Estaba arrepintiéndome todavía más de haber bebido la sangre del garou, provocaba que todos mis sentidos estuviesen concentrados en la presa que se me ofrecía tan fácilmente. Pero no quería ver a Blaise de ese modo, era mi amigo y luchaba por mantener esa idea en mi mente, controlando la sed. Sin darme cuenta, volví a humedecer mis labios. **- ¿Ves? Ya estás paladeando el sabor de la magia en mi sangre y ni siquiera me has mordido... aún. Sé que no va a pasar nada después. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor, algo que nadie más que tú puede hacer ahora.  
- No hagas esto, Blaise.** – Mi voz sonó extraña por la sequedad de mi garganta. **– Ahora no puedes pensar con claridad… pero luego te vas a arrepentir y no quiero…** - tragué para aclarar mi voz – **no quiero que luego te sientas incómodo por lo que sucederá… no quiero perderte como amigo.  
- Eso no va a ocurrir, Draco. No nací ayer, ¿sabes? –** Con una media sonrisa en sus labios que cada vez estaban más cerca de los míos. – **Es un intercambio de favores… tú quieres mi sangre y yo tus colmillos en mi cuello, nada más.** – Al susurrarlo casi contra mis labios de esa manera, mis colmillos asomaron de inmediato.  
**- Pero no se va a quedar en eso, Blaise.** – Musité, incapaz de soportar la idea de morderle.  
**- No lo sabes a ciencia cierta… ahora sólo puedes saber que te estoy ofreciendo lo que tanto deseas… -** acariciando mis labios con sus palabras - **¿Y si dejas para más tarde todas esas dudas?  
- Para cuando sea demasiado tarde…** - Estremeciéndome sin querer ante esa simple caricia.  
**- Si en realidad no quisieras… me habrías apartado hace un buen rato, ¿no crees? –** Repitiendo la caricia, casi besándome. - **¿Y si hacemos una prueba para ver cómo reaccionaríamos después? Algo más sencillo que morderme…** - Uniendo sus labios a los míos sin disimulos, besándome directamente.

Lo que no podía saber era que estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no morderle, incapaz de alejarlo por ser demasiado tentadora la oferta que me hacía. Temiendo al mismo tiempo el hacerle daño al no poder controlar del todo mis reacciones. Pero al besarme de ese modo, igual que tantas veces había hecho yo con alguna de mis compañeras, como siempre hacía él. Existen hábitos que no puedes borrar. De inmediato respondí a su beso, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca, jugando con ella y perdiendo la cordura cuando rozó la punta de uno de mis colmillos deliberadamente. El sabor de su sangre me inundó por completo.

**- No sé tú… -** Se alejó lentamente, como si no desease romper el beso. El tono de su voz dejaba claro que a él también le había afectado. - **…pero creo que podré vivir con esto. –** Mis ojos permanecían cerrados, concentrado como estaba en no saltar sobre él ahora que había saboreado la sangre. No parecía recordar que somos como tiburones, el aroma de la sangre nos atrae y su sabor nos puede hacer perder todo control.  
**- Blaise… -** Intenté contener mis impulsos de cazador, retener a la bestia que luchaba por ser calmada. –** Si te vas ahora… aún seré capaz de mantenerme quieto.  
- ¿Y si no lo hago? –** Pasando su lengua por mis labios, la herida aún fresca.

Ya no podía resistir por más tiempo. Hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil para evitar la tentación, como si de esa manera pudiese controlarme mejor. Así su cuello y volví a besarlo, alzándome para acercar su pecho al mío. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pues sabía que había conseguido lo que deseaba, eso enardecía todavía más mi deseo de tener su cuello a mi merced. Con rapidez deshice el nudo de la corbata y comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa. Una de sus manos acarició mi costado, tímidamente al principio, avanzando por mi espalda. Apenas le permitía respirar con mis besos mientras terminaba de abrir la camisa, deseaba ver su oscura piel libre de la tela. Sus caricias se iban haciendo más atrevidas a medida que los besos se intensificaban y nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más.

**- Hazlo… -** suplicó jadeante cuando se deshizo de la camisa. **– Muérdeme, por favor.**

Podía ver en su cuello las marcas que había dejado Isabel, invisibles para otro que no fuese un vampiro. Descendí con mis besos por su garganta, buscando la vena pulsante con mi lengua. Escuchaba sus gemidos de placer contra mi oído, sentía sus besos en mi hombro, sus manos acariciándome para incitar aún más mi deseo. Pero nada podía enardecerme más que encontrar la arteria dispuesta para mí. Mis colmillos penetraron en su piel lentamente, atravesaron la fina pared del vaso y la sangre comenzó a manar, llenando mi boca que la recibió golosa.

Lentamente, recosté su espalda contra el sofá, mi mano descendió por su pecho hacia su abdomen. Encontré sus manos peleándose con el pantalón, estaba tan excitado que no era capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Lamí las heridas de su cuello y volví a besarle, sus ojos estaban cerrados por el placer que le había proporcionado con mi mordisco. Fue él quien sujetó mi nuca para impedir que rompiese el contacto de nuestros labios. Su mano dejó de lidiar con su pantalón y acarició mi piel en torno a la cintura, me sonreí por lo que intentaba hacer en medio de la locura que era su excitación. Aparté su mano con cuidado y retomé la tarea de liberarle de la presión de sus pantalones, con bastante más pericia que la suya. Jadeó al sentir mi mano adentrándose bajo la tela, mientras volvía a acercarme con mis besos a su cuello, estaba claro que deseaba que volviese a morderle y no tenía ningún inconveniente en complacerle una vez más.

Sonreí internamente cuando se aferró a mí como le había dicho antes, era incapaz de contener los jadeos concentrado como estaba en abandonarse al placer absoluto. Intentó una vez más deslizar su mano bajo mis vaqueros y se lo impedí nuevamente, no podía permitírselo pues entonces no podría contener el resto de mis impulsos y no creo que estuviese conforme con un cambio tan radical en nuestra amistad. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza, empujándola hacia mi boca, su cuerpo también se mecía debajo de mí, hasta que alcanzó el clímax en mis brazos. De nuevo lamí las heridas para cerrar el flujo de sangre. Buscó otra vez mis labios para besarme, temblando todavía por las oleadas de placer que lo recorrían.

**- No ha estado tan mal, ¿no?** – Me miró sonriente con las pupilas dilatadas.  
**- A ver si sigues pensando lo mismo mañana.** – Devolviéndole la sonrisa, ahora más relajado tras haberle mordido.  
**- Gracias. –** Besándome con más calma. – **No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto.  
- Me puedo hacer una idea aproximada. –** Riéndome. – **Creo que voy a darme una ducha fría a mi antiguo cuarto.  
- Tenías que haberme dejado que…-** comenzó.  
**- No, Blaise.** – Le corté. **– Créeme cuando te digo que lo mejor era que no te dejase.  
- ¡La que no puede creer lo que está viendo soy yo!** – Sonó una tercera voz en la sala. Los dos nos giramos y encontramos a Pansy, totalmente asombrada ante la imagen que le estábamos proporcionando. **– Acabáis de echar al traste la imagen que tenía de vosotros. ¡Se supone que sólo os gustan las chicas!** – Nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas.  
**- Te aseguro que a mí siguen gustándome. –** Confesé entre risas. **– La culpa de todo la tiene el moreno salido. – **Enarqué una ceja y añadí. – **Tanto oír a Isabel diciendo que es un bombón. – **Me encogí de hombros –** Tenía que comprobar si sabía a chocolate.  
- Sí, ya.** – Mirando mi abultada entrepierna con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad. -** ¿Y tú qué excusa vas a inventar? –** Dirigiéndose a Blaise con una sonrisa divertida.  
**- Yo sólo quería que me mordiese… -** se excusó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros. **– Lo que pasa es que tuve que convencerlo y…  
- ¡No necesito detalles, gracias! –** Deteniéndolo con un gesto de la mano.  
**- Vamos, Pansy…. –** me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a ella lentamente, como un cazador a su presa. – **Sólo ha sido un poco de magreo inocente, nada más.  
- ¿Por eso necesitas una ducha fría?** – Siguió metiéndose conmigo.  
**- A menos que estés dispuesta a sustituirla, me temo que sí. –** Bromeé al llegar a su lado. **– En serio, Blaise necesitaba que le mordiese y esta es la reacción más habitual… por eso no quería hacerlo en un principio.  
- ¿De verdad es tan… fuerte? –** Preguntó curiosa.  
**- Es un subidón increíble, Pans. –** Le corroboró Blaise desde el sofá. **– Deberías de haber aprovechado para probarlo durante las vacaciones.** – Suspiró mientras se levantaba y subía la cremallera de sus pantalones.  
**- Aún estás a tiempo.** – Le ofrecí susurrándoselo al oído. – **En estos momentos no sería capaz de negarte nada.  
- Sí que debes estar mal para hacerme esa oferta.** – Murmuró acariciando mis cabellos. **- ¿Lo harías?** – Preguntó en un casi inaudible susurro.  
**- Por supuesto, sólo si tú me lo pides. –** Repartiendo diminutos besos por su cuello.  
**- Supongo que...** – Las manos de Blaise recorrieron su cintura.  
**- Venga, Pansy.** – Besando el otro hombro de nuestra amiga. **– Te prometo que vas a arrepentirte de no haberlo probado antes.  
- De acuerdo… -** Jadeó, incapaz de pensar ya con los dos acariciando su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de piel visible.  
**- Pero aún no podemos, no estás preparada.** – Le dije con mis labios pegados a los suyos en un delicioso beso. **– Y tú misma has comprobado que este no es el lugar apropiado.  
- Vamos a tu habitación… -** Propuso Blaise sembrando de besos su barbilla.  
**- Va… -** Ahora fueron los labios de mi amigo los que acallaron cualquier protesta de Pansy. - **…le.**

Alcé el cuerpo de Pansy en brazos y no cesé de besarla, quería mantener su atención centrada en mí, que no pensase en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Blaise se adelantó para abrir la puerta del cuarto de nuestra amiga. Una vez allí, la posé en la cama con cuidado, permitiéndole que acariciase mi cuerpo con libertad. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos para deslizar la seda de la camisa. Blaise subió a la cama y tiró de ella para ser él quien besase sus labios, mientras yo abría su blusa, no podíamos permitir que tuviese tanta ropa encima.

Por un breve instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pero no vacilamos un solo segundo. Desechamos todas las dudas y reticencias. En cuanto se vio rodeada por nuestros brazos, cuando sintió nuestros besos por todo su cuerpo, ya no cruzó por su mente la idea de detenernos. Blaise y yo estábamos enardecidos por la experiencia que acabábamos de compartir. Su corazón no había dejado de latir como una locomotora desde que mis colmillos habían abandonado su cuello. Yo me sentía pletórico. Buena parte era culpa de la sangre de hombre lobo que aún recorría mis venas, otra era la sensación que me rodeaba tras haber bebido de Blaise. La magia de su sangre se unía con la mía, tenía que contenerla para que no se escapase por cada poro de mi piel.

Mientras, nuestros cuerpos iban entremezclándose cada vez más. Incapaces de resistir ya la marea de placer que nos estaba absorbiendo, como un torbellino en el que ya no importaba nada. No era capaz de distinguir qué labios estaba besando, qué manos me acariciaban. Era infinitamente mejor que cuando Tony me había arrastrado a sus orgías. Más primitivo todavía, si cabe tal posibilidad. No dijimos nada. No era necesario que pusiésemos en palabras lo que deseábamos. Las manos fueron las intérpretes y guías de nuestros movimientos.

Mi sed de sangre hacía tiempo que estaba saciada, pero no podía resistir la deliciosa tentación de dos corazones jóvenes palpitando a un ritmo frenético por lo que estábamos haciendo. No debía morder nuevamente a Blaise, pero Pansy estaba perfectamente dispuesta a que la mordiese. Había expresado su consentimiento antes siquiera de que todo esto empezase. Antes incluso de decirlo en voz alta. Hundí mis colmillos en la carne tersa y la sangre fluyó una vez más a mi garganta. Escuché la exclamación ahogada de Pansy al notar el mordisco, totalmente diferente a los que Blaise prodigaba en su cuello. Percibí el temblor de placer que recorrió su cuerpo. Blaise la obligó a besarle con fuerza. Los tres estábamos unidos ahora en un abrazo absoluto.

**---------------------------------------------------**

_Antes de que empecéis con el punto celoso (que nos conocemos) deciros que lo que ocurre aquí no tiene relevancia para Draco. Explico. Sí, acaba de montarse un trío de órdago con sus amigos de toda la vida y les ha mordido, pero os recuerdo que influye en su buen juicio la sangre de hombre lobo que aún queda en su organismo y el que, como le ocurre tras cualquier pelea, está más salido que el pico de una mesa. Así que no os preocupéis, que sigue enamorado de Hermione. El detallito de Isabel mirándole el trasero a la Gryffindor, era una manera de meterse con Draco y hacerle sufrir un poco. _

_Las bajas han sido mínimas si tenemos en cuenta la crudeza del ataque. Ocho muertos no es nada cuando el Sabbat se pone en plan arrasar con todo lo que encuentre de camino. Aquí no cuento al pobre maquinista, sólo a los alumnos. Los nombres que salen a relucir por ahora sólo son los de Neville y Luna, más adelante me encargaré de los funerales y se sabrán más datos acerca de los fallecidos. Y sí, me imagino que estáis con los ojos como platos porque me he cargado a la parejita feliz que no le había hecho daño a nadie, pero conste que lo dejé a decisión de los dados y éstos fueron los únicos que terminaron con todas las papeletas para morir en esta batalla. El azar a veces gasta bromas pesadas. _

**María**_**: **_

_Tranquila, no pasa nada porque no hayas podido comentar un cap, me llega con saber que pudiste leerlo y que te ha gustado. No pasa nada, a todos nos hacen gatadas las páginas de vez en cuando. A mí no me pasa esto porque, al estar registrada, recibo las alertas de los nuevos capítulos en el mail y voy directa desde el enlace. Pero bueno, en ocasiones también muestra errores, como ha pasado con este último que tuve que modificarlo poco después de subirlo (me equivoqué de archivo y subí lo que no era) y a algunos no les dejó entrar correctamente. _

_Harry va a tenerlo muy duro a la vuelta, eso creo que ya ha quedado claro con la macro discusión que hay en este capítulo, pero tranquila, que todo terminará bien. Y es normal que se metan con él, que ha dejado a medio colegio alucinado con su éxito con las sobrinitas. _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla, como ya dije al principio, he intentado describir correctamente todo lo que iba sucediendo, que se viese bien el caos que provocaron todos los vampiros en el tren. Sé cómo es el "ver" aquello que estás leyendo, a mí me pasa continuamente, ya me dirás qué has visto en este capítulo que no está exento de momentos emocionantes. Ya has visto cómo ha salido Hermione con un cabreo de aquí a pasado mañana del Abismo, el demonio le ha dado una colleja a Draco por dejarla allí con la varita y que algunos tuviesen que sufrir las consecuencias de su cabreo con él. Como también has comprobado, Draco termina por resolver de un modo poco ortodoxo lo de su sed de sangre y su falta de energías. Pero te aseguro que esto no se queda aquí, habrá más para el siguiente capítulo. _

_La paranoia de Haquim y la Nosfivisión (como he terminado por llamar al sistema de vigilancia de Calebros) veo que os ha gustado también, ya os dije que era para echarse unas risas aunque fuese muy frikie. _

**Salesia**_:_

_A ver, el Sabbat quiere conseguir a Draco a toda costa (como ha quedado claro con ese ataque), principalmente para poder usarlo como arma contra la Camarilla (la otra secta de vampiros). Aunque es muy probable que terminase por bebérselo para poder enfrentarse a Lucian, no te digo yo que no, que con lo ambicioso que es el Arzobispo le pega bastante. (En el Sabbat utilizan los títulos eclesiásticos para referirse al nivel jerárquico dentro de la secta, en la Camarilla usan más el sistema feudal para designar los rangos de influencia, tonterías y manías como otras cualesquiera). Como ya expliqué antes, la partida de asalto estaba toda compuesta por vampiros (y los tres ghoules de guerra), que fuesen de tres clanes distintos no quiere decir nada, es habitual. También había explicado que cuanto más cerca de Caín está un vampiro más poderoso es. Caín es la primera generación, Luc está de segundo, Draco (como su chiquillo) está de tercero, Monçada creo recordar que está en el sexto nivel, los que fueron en el ataque no pasaban del décimo. Imposible comparar el uso de las sombras que tienen esos con la potencia de Draco, aumentada además con la magia innata que tiene. La presencia que siente cuando está en el Abismo es la del Lasombra más antiguo de los tres que ataca el tren, recuerda que había invocado una marea de brea para dejar inconscientes a los alumnos por la falta de oxígeno. El aliado secreto de Draco no es Luc/Lara, sino que ya se sabrá llegado el momento. _

_La reunión de esos tres cafres para ver la batalla es en plan amigotes total. La bolsa de deporte de Haquim estaba llena de los pinchitos que le había pedido Calebros (los Nosferatu no tienen tendencia a salir de sus madrigueras más de lo imprescindible) y Lasombra trae unas cuantas chicas como postre. No son alumnas de Hogwarts, son muchachas anónimas que no tienen relevancia de ningún tipo para la historia. Ni Isabel ni Draco se van a enterar (por lo menos en una larga temporada) de que les han estado observando durante la batalla. Al respecto de ponerlos a prueba, a ver, sabían perfectamente que sus chiquillos iban a poder con los vampiros que iban a atacar y, digamos que para Haquim y Lucian, como que no les provoca un gran problema el que maten a uno o dos magos, para ellos no son importantes. Sí, Luc le ha cogido cariño a unos pocos, pero te aseguro que tampoco es que fuese a ser mucho para él. Te recuerdo que están muy familiarizados con la muerte, son la muerte en sí mismos._

_Como has podido comprobar, Lavender está perfectamente y sigue siendo ella misma. Pansy no tiene ningún tipo de secuelas, Blaise ya se ha recuperado, Ginebra y Harry tampoco están heridos y Ron sigue también dando la brasa por ahí. El caso es que ahora todos van a ser objeto de muchos cotilleos, además de por esa despedida, porque se ha revelado la naturaleza de vampiros de Draco e Isabel. No todos están muy contentos con eso de que dos máquinas de matar convivan con ellos, como ya has comprobado con las reacciones de los compañeros de cuarto de Harry. _

_Si es que cuando me pongo a explicar las cosas, no hay modo, me dejo llevar y termino escribiendo párrafos y párrafos, pero me gusta explicaros aquellos puntos que no han quedado claros, eso quiere decir que tengo que esforzarme más para describir mejor las situaciones. Lo intentaré con los capítulos venideros. _

_Un besazo enorme para todos. Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto de este nuevo capítulo. _

_Madie_


	30. Impresiones

_Hola!_

_Bueno, estoy tomándomelo con calma, ahora que ya ha pasado la gran batalla y todo lo que venía inmediatamente después. Sí, lo sé, estáis esperando que todos se lancen sobre Draco e Isa, pero me temo que los alumnos, incluso los de Gryffindor, han aprendido a no lanzarse sobre un vampiro, mucho menos si ese vampiro se ha cargado a una buena parte de los que atacaron el tren. Suele ser perjudicial para la integridad física. Pero sí que empezarán con las miraditas y los corrillos tan típicos de Hogwarts._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mis dos mejores amigos dormían abrazados a mí, con el sueño profundo de los que han vivido cientos de emociones a lo largo del día y la noche. Pues mi cuerpo sabía perfectamente que, fuera del castillo, el sol se estaba alzando para reinar un día más. La habitación estaba repleta del olor almizclado que acompaña al sexo, pero también el dulzón y ferroso de la sangre. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por completo. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían cuando volviesen a la consciencia. De todos modos, no iba a esperar a que eso sucediese para descubrirlo. Estaba perfectamente saciado de todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiese necesitar.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlos y me di una ducha antes de salir con la misma indumentaria de la noche anterior. Fue divertido ver la expresión de Daphne cuando me vio salir del cuarto de Pansy abrochándome la camisa, a medio vestir y descalzo. Le guiñé un ojo y salí por el corredor hacia la sala común. De camino hice aparecer unos zapatos en mis manos, para no tener que soportar más miradas curiosas hacia mis pies. Al salir de la casa de Slytherin estaba perfectamente presentable y nada en mí delataría que acababa de pasar la noche con mis dos amigos.

Caminé con tranquilidad por los corredores, subiendo un tramo de escaleras tras otro, en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tenía que despertar a Hermione, sabía que no le gustaría pasar el día en cama. Pensé en la noche anterior, el modo en que me había alejado de su lado, su enfado por haberla encerrado en el Abismo. Esperaba que, a esas alturas, ya se le hubiese pasado un poco. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Apartarla de la lucha había sido una medida por su seguridad, no podía culparme por querer mantenerla a salvo de un ataque del Sabbat. Isabel tenía razón al haber dicho que no podía estar con ella aquella noche, mi entusiasmo tras una batalla mezclado con haber ingerido sangre de hombre lobo, no era lo más apropiado para dormir con mi novia. Podía haber sido demasiado brutal con ella, conociendo lo mucho que le gustaba llevarme al límite de mis fuerzas.

No sabía qué hacer al respecto de lo ocurrido con Blaise y Pansy. Sí, habíamos pasado la noche de una manera que Hermione podría interpretar como una traición. Pero, no lo sentía como tal. Simplemente había satisfecho la necesidad de Blaise y la curiosidad de Pansy, es normal que un mordisco aquí y otro allá provoque este tipo de cosas. Sería mejor que no le dijese nada, no me apetecía tener que soportar un ataque de Isabel a primera hora de la mañana. Porque volvería a lanzar a esa perra sarracena contra mí, estaba claro. No tiene la fuerza para enfrentarse a un vampiro, no puede usar la magia porque soy inmune a ella, es normal que utilice a una mercenaria para hacerme pagar sus enfados. Pero por mucho que logre comprender sus razones, no deja de matarme el nivel de entendimiento al que han llegado esas dos.

Por momentos me da la impresión de que la vampira es Hermione y no yo. Estas navidades ha encandilado a toda mi familia con una sonrisa. Isabel come de su mano, atiende sus deseos como si fuesen órdenes del cabeza de clan, se comunican con la mirada o gestos. Es demencial. Igual que la curiosa amistad que sé ha nacido entre ella y Tony. ¿Cómo es posible que una humana sea capaz de arrebatarle el corazón a los vampiros más despiadados sobre la faz de la tierra? Sigo sin explicármelo. Supongo que todos han terminado por caer ante su naturalidad, esa que hace que me vuelva loco.

La señora gorda no me pidió contraseña alguna, me dejó pasar tras mirarla amenazadoramente por unos segundos. Pude oír cómo se quejaba a su amiga de otro cuadro de que ella no estaba hecha a prueba de bichos peligrosos, que ya le había advertido a Dumbledore de que a lo mejor tendría que ser sustituida por otro cuadro para custodiar esta entrada. Entré en la sala común de Gryffindor y me encontré con varios alumnos. Me miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad, miedo y sorpresa, imagino que no creyeron que volviese a entrar allí. Pobres ingenuos, no hay lugar en todo el castillo al que me esté vedada la entrada. Los saludé, por mera educación, antes de subir por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

No me extrañó que Isabel no estuviese montando guardia en la puerta, probablemente estaba dentro del cuarto. Abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación. Tuve que moverme rápidamente para esquivar la daga que se clavó en el marco, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Pero nada podía prepararme para la visión que me encontré al girarme hacia el origen de su trayectoria. La cama.

Una cama mucho más poblada que la que acababa de abandonar yo. Isabel debió de lanzar la daga de manera instintiva, pues volvió a abrazar el pecho desnudo de mi novia, el cual usaba como almohada. Pero también estaba Lavender, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la espalda de Isabel. Abrazada a su vez por Harry y Ginebra. Estaba visto que la noche había sido muy larga para todos. Hermione me miró fijamente, se había despertado por el ruido de la daga clavándose en la madera. El olor de la sangre abarcaba la habitación con fuerza. No era necesario que nadie me dijese lo que había ocurrido allí. Sobre todo porque ninguno parecía llevar nada bajo las sábanas.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?** – Preguntó aún medio dormida.  
**- Vine a despertarte por si querías bajar a desayunar conmigo.** – Le propuse con el tono más calmado que fui capaz, casi un susurro para no despertar al resto de durmientes. No podía dejar ver lo mucho que me molestaba el verla así, desnuda en una cama tan concurrida. ¡Caín, dame una excusa para matar al gafotas! **– Te esperaré abajo. –** Saliendo del dormitorio tranquilamente.

Me adentré en el Abismo al bajar el segundo escalón. Necesitaba componer mi rostro, mis ideas y muchas cosas más. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de acostarse con todos ellos sólo porque la hubiese encerrado un rato en el Abismo? Mientras pensaba eso uno de los monstruos se acercó con aspecto amenazante, parece ser que ellos siguen enfadados también. No le di opción, el tramo a recorrer era corto y sólo quería estar tranquilo por un momento. Cualquiera necesitaría tiempo para digerir que su novia ha pasado la noche con esas tres y Potter. No me importó el respingo que dieron sus compañeros de casa al verme aparecer de entre las sombras antes de dejarme caer en uno de los sofás. Para mí no eran más que piezas móviles de un decorado.

Una eternidad después, escuché los pasos de Hermione y sus compañeros de cama. Al parecer terminaron por despertarse todos y decidieron bajar a desayunar también. Ni en broma me iba a sentar hoy en la mesa de Slytherin, iban a soportarme en la de Gryffindor, aunque les reconcomiese el odio hacia mí. Me daba igual que me mirasen como a un asesino, una bestia, un monstruo o lo que fuese que pasase por sus mentes. No iba a dejar a mi novia sola con esos cuatro. Seguro que la culpa de todo era de Isabel. La maldita serpiente del desierto parecía disfrutar torturándome. Pero no podía decir nada, no podía quejarme siquiera a regañadientes por lo que hubiese hecho aquella noche, pues Hermione podía considerar que estaba siendo un hipócrita. Evidentemente la arpía Assamita no dudaría en decirle en qué había empleado yo la noche si me atreviese a recriminarle algo a su protegida favorita.

Pero intentaría comportarme de un modo normal y tranquilo. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo habitual. Me levanté del sofá con demasiada rapidez, los chavales volvieron a dar un respingo. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta del extraño aroma que impregnaba la sala. Apestaba a ajo. Los miré alzando una ceja y me reí a carcajadas. Pobres ilusos.

**- ¿Cuál es el chiste, Draco?** – Preguntó Hermione a mi lado.  
**- ¿No lo hueles?** – Insté entre risas. **– Se han cargado los bolsillos de ajos para ahuyentarnos.** – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrió.  
**- Lo siento, chicos. Pero no funciona. Sólo conseguiréis que nadie quiera acercarse por lo mal que oleréis al final del día. A los vampiros no les afecta el ajo.  
- ¿Vamos a desayunar?** – Propuse mientras la atraía por la cintura para besarla. Su boca se amoldó perfectamente a la mía, se dejó llevar por el beso como siempre. No se resistió ni tampoco quiso alejarme. **– Debes de estar hambrienta después de tantas emociones.** – Sonreí. Que pensase a qué me refería, me daba igual, con esa respuesta tan natural, había dejado claro que seguía siendo mía.

Bajamos por las escaleras desiertas. Comprendía que viniese Isabel. Después de un ataque como el que habíamos sufrido no iba a dejar que Hermione se moviese sola por el castillo. Supongo que pensaría que no era capaz de proteger a mi novia como era debido. No iba a protestar, sino que me concentraría en Hermione y me olvidaría de que estaba allí. Lo que no comprendía era a qué venían los otros tres. Se veía a la legua que estaban agotados. Antes de irnos, Lameth me había dado la receta de la poción para Hermione y Blaise. Se ve que también tendría que prepararla para todos los demás. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo me desvié a las cocinas para poder preparar una buena cantidad. De todos modos fue divertido ver las caras de Thomas y Finnigan cuando me senté en medio de todos los Gryffindor y empecé a llenar copas con la poción para todos los humanos.

**- ¡Eres mi héroe, Draco!** – Exclamó Lavender, para consternación del resto del comedor. **– ¡Te adoro!** – Arrojándose sobre mi cuello para abrazarme y llenarme de besos. **– No creo que pudiese ser persona sin esa poción.  
- Gracias, Draco.** – Dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto de brindis con su copa. En ese momento me entraban ganas de cogerlo del pescuezo y destrozar todos sus huesos. **– Si no fuese por esto, ninguno seríamos persona.  
- Me di cuenta de que estabais un poco… cansados. –** Mascullé intentando parecer modesto.  
**- Es que ha sido una noche…** - comenzó Lavender, deteniéndose para beber la poción.  
**- Cargada de emociones. –** Completó Ginebra, después de beberse la suya. **- ¿Verdad, Harry?** – Con voz melosa, acariciando el cuello del muchacho y guiñándole un ojo, seductora. – **Casi no pudimos dormir nada.  
- Pero es normal. –** Comentó Isabel, lanzándole otro guiño a Harry. **– Tan bien acompañadas como estábamos y tan… ocupadas.** – Suspirando antes de beberse su café.  
**- Sí.** – Acordó Hermione. **– Una noche muy completa.** – Tomó mi mano y la besó cariñosamente. – **¿Tú qué hiciste, cariño?** – Preguntó con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- Quedarme en mi mazmorra, como me pediste. –** Le respondí con otra sonrisa.  
**- Lo siento. –** Haciendo un mohín que no cuadraba para nada con ella. **– Pero reconoce que tenías que haberme dejado pelear, aunque sólo fuese un poquito.** – Haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.  
**- No.** – Me puse firme. Al menos iba a dejar esa parte clara. – **Tu lugar no está en una batalla con vampiros, Hermione.  
- ¡Pero será capullo!** – Murmuró Isabel por lo bajo.  
**- Mi lugar está donde están mis amigos, Draco. Tendrías que habernos llevado a todos y no sólo a mí.** – Siguió discutiendo Hermione. Ya no había rastro de fingida amabilidad en su voz. – **Es que no te entiendo. ¿Puedo estar en una casa repleta de vampiros y no puedo pelear?  
- ¡Hermione, no digas sandeces! –** Protesté. – **Sabes perfectamente que ninguno iba a hacerte daño, ni siquiera Tony. No puedes comparar el tocino con la velocidad.  
- Puedo luchar contra Voldemort y no puedo enfrentarme a uno de tus enemigos… -** Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
**- Lo siento, pero Voldemort sería como una niña con coletas al lado de algún Sabbat. No sabes de lo que son capaces, Hermione…  
- ¡Lo sabría si no me hubieses dejado en mitad de la nada con los pobres monstruos del Abismo!** – Resopló furiosa.  
**- ¿Pobres monstruos del Abismo? –** La miré sin comprender. – **¡No me digas que te has encariñado con ellos, por favor!–** Suspiré incrédulo.  
**- Quizás si no fueses a darles una paliza cada vez que te enfadas, descubrirías que son muy simpáticos.** – Rezongó mientras se preparaba una tostada. **– De todos modos, tengo la suerte de que no todos tus amigos piensen que soy un cero a la izquierda.  
- ¡Yo no pienso que seas un cero a la izquierda! ¿De dónde has sacado semejante estupidez?** – Protesté.  
**- Cada vez que te pregunto algo que tenga relación con los vampiros cambias de tema, no me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra, nos atacan unos simples ghoules y me mandas correr, nos atacan vampiros y me encierras en una cárcel de oscuridad… La verdad, si no crees que sea un cero a la izquierda, tus actos no lo demuestran.** – Replicó furiosa dejando la tostada a medio terminar.  
**- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que lo que hago es protegerte de todo eso, Hermione? –** Comenzando a enfadarme.  
**- ¡No soy de cristal, Draco! Llevo luchando con mortífagos desde los once años, creo que si he llegado a los diecisiete es porque sé defenderme. Y os las arreglasteis muy bien para acabar con todos ellos…  
- No te olvides que también se pagó un precio. Luna y Neville no están hoy aquí porque Isa y yo no pudimos protegerles. ¿Preferías acaso estar en su lugar?** – Le pregunté con frialdad. – **¡Vamos, Hermione! Dime que eres tan fabulosamente inteligente que puedes acabar con una partida de batalla Sabbat tú solita…  
- ¡No seas ridículo! –** Bufó molesta. **– Por supuesto que no puedo yo sola con una partida Sabbat, pero seguro que no tardaba tanto en acabar con un Slatza.** – Sonriéndose.  
**- ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! No vas a participar en una batalla y no hay más que hablar.** – Declaré con la mandíbula apretada.  
**- Ten por seguro que participaré en la próxima batalla.** – Dándole un mordisco a su tostada. – **Te guste o no.  
- ¡Vete metiéndote en la cabeza que mi mujer no va a estar en una batalla para que la descuarticen a la primera ocasión! –** Levantándome y golpeando la mesa, sin darme cuenta utilicé más fuerza de la debida y la partí en dos. De inmediato, Isabel estaba entre Hermione y yo, con la cimitarra fuera de su funda.** – Lo siento.** – Arreglé la mesa con un gesto de la mano. **– No era mi intención romperla, pero piensa que tu cuerpo no tiene tan fácil arreglo, antes de plantearte meterte en una batalla, Hermione. –** Salí del comedor, sin importarme las miradas de sorpresa de todos los demás.

Salí del castillo y caminé hacia el campo de Quidditch. Echaba de menos el montar en la escoba y olvidarme de todo. Centrarme en cazar la snitch y ganar el partido. No tener que preocuparme del Sabbat, de Monçada, Vikos y todos sus partidarios. Estaba harto de tener a Isabel demostrándome lo pésimo que soy como protector de mi novia. No había protestado porque enviase a Hermione al Abismo cuando estaba divirtiéndose matando Brujahs. Escuché pasos a mi espalda. El aroma de Hermione y el de Isabel no daban lugar a quienes eran mis perseguidores.

**- Te ha quedado muy bien la salida dramática, cariño.** – Dijo con sorna.  
**- El tema está zanjado, Hermione. –** Me giré para mirarla a los ojos. **– No vamos a discutir más por algo que no está en tus manos.  
- En eso estás muy equivocado, querido. –** Terminando de acercarse y apuntándome con un dedo. **– No vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres que te clave una estaca para obligarte a escucharme. ¡Estoy harta de tus evasivas y tus desplantes! –** Sentándose en un tocón. **– Te vas a sentar y me vas a escuchar… -** abrí la boca para replicarle. – **No te atrevas a interrumpirme o le digo a Isa que continúe con lo que dejó sin terminar anoche.** – Me miró con los ojos entornados de ira. **– Créeme que lo está deseando.** – Miré a la Assamita y me di cuenta que me miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.  
**- De acuerdo. –** Resoplé sentándome en el tronco de un árbol cercano.  
**- Bien. Por si no te has dado cuenta, sé perfectamente lo que es un Slatza. También conozco todo el sistema jerárquico de la Camarilla, el Sabbat, el Inconnu y algunos más. Durante este tiempo me he documentado todo lo que he podido para poder estar a la altura de lo que puede esperarse de alguien que comparte su vida con un vampiro. Conozco los orígenes de los clanes, las características particulares de cada uno, los conjuros específicos para detenerlos a todos y mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.** – Enumeró un poco más tranquila. **– Es cierto que no me separo de Isabel. Soy consciente de que estoy en peligro porque he unido mi vida a la tuya y puedo ser utilizada para atraerte a cualquiera de las sectas. También has de tener en cuenta que es mi amiga, Draco. La que me ha completado buena parte de lo que yo no sabía o podía encontrar en los libros. Cuando empezamos nuestra relación, llegamos a un compromiso, ¿lo recuerdas?** – Me preguntó.  
**- Sí.** – Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro entre las manos. – **Yo no te vería sólo como un cerebro y tú apreciarías un poco mi intelecto.  
- Bien. Pues me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que lo estás llevando. Me tratas como si fuese una muñeca de cristal que puede romperse a la más mínima, parece que te has olvidado de que tengo cerebro. Me halaga que pienses que soy algo tan precioso para ti que deba ser cuidado con esmero, pero también has de acordarte de que soy una persona inteligente. Hace ya una temporada en la que no me has permitido apreciar tu inteligencia porque la enmascaras con una actitud paternalista que me pone de los nervios.** – Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y se agachó para mirarme. **- ¿Te has dado cuenta del espectáculo que hemos dado en el comedor? Si no estuvieses tan empecinado en protegerme de todo y a toda costa, te habrías dado cuenta de que jamás me pondría en peligro sin una verdadera razón, Draco. No es que esté deseando luchar con vampiros, pero si llegase el momento de hacerlo, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados con una horda de monstruos como niñeras.** – Explicó mucho más tranquila. – **¿Te has parado a pensar que podría conocer algo más de magia ofensiva que mis compañeros al respecto de vampiros? No sólo os afectan los cruciatus y los sectumsempra, hay muchas maldiciones especialmente ideadas para vosotros o aquellas bestias que os acompañan a veces. ¿Te planteaste usar un reducto con los Slatza? Funcionan perfectamente. Puedo quedarme en la retaguardia, custodiada por uno de vosotros, mientras soy de ayuda con mi varita. No soy una inútil, Draco.** – Mirando al suelo.  
**- Sé que no eres una inútil, Hermione.** – Arrodillándome ante ella. **– Siento haber hecho que te sintieses de esa manera, siento haber sido un completo imbécil y olvidarme de todo lo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años.** – Tomando sus manos entre las mías. **- ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?  
- Estás perdonado desde el primer momento, Draco…** - mirándome con seriedad - **…en que me trates como un ser inteligente y no como un objeto.** – Levantándose. **– Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte y que no podía soltar en mitad del comedor lleno de alumnos. Ahora necesito estar sola, porque sigo enfadada contigo y no creo que nada de lo que puedas decirme ahora pueda mitigarlo.** – Volviendo al castillo con Isabel tras ella, afilando estacas con una pluma y silbando el Requiem de Mozart.

Me quedé arrodillado en medio de la nada, sin poder moverme. Mi novia acababa de darme una lección que no esperaba. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que habíamos tenido después de aquella primera vez en la sala de profesores. Pero en aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de todo en lo que la metía al marcarla como mía. Si me concentraba tanto en protegerla era porque me sentía culpable de que estuviese en peligro. Se suponía que, ahora que Voldemort no estaba para arruinar su vida, podía ser una bruja normal. Pero había llegado yo y había revolucionado todo su mundo de paz para meterla en una espiral de oscuridad y muerte.

No me quedaba más remedio que reconocer que tenía razón. No tenía idea de que hubiese realizado un trabajo de investigación tan exhaustivo acerca de los vampiros. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó el tiempo para aprender tantas cosas. Supongo que, buena parte de la información, la habrá conseguido de Isabel y mi sire. Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado hablando con Lameth, me imagino de dónde ha aprendido acerca del Inconnu. Una secta de meros observadores neutrales que no se meten en los asuntos de los demás, sólo registran lo que ocurre allí donde hay vampiros.

De vuelta al castillo, vi a Isabel y Hermione entrenando en uno de los campos alejados. Supongo que la Assamita estará intentando que descargue algo de lo que siente en estos momentos, porque no me imagino a Hermione en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Me senté en el prado para observarlas, principalmente para mirar a Hermione. Si Isabel tenía que contenerse conmigo, con ella tendría que hacerlo mucho más. Me asombré al ver la rapidez con la que Hermione captaba los movimientos que le enseñaba la asesina. Pude darme cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, no sólo habían practicado juntas en la casa. La manera en la que Hermione ejecutaba algunos movimientos era como si llevase haciéndolo durante meses. Estaba claro que no sólo se había empapado de la historia de los vampiros, sino que también se había preocupado por prepararse para cualquier eventualidad.

Regresé al interior del castillo y las dejé entrenar tranquilas. No quería que Hermione pensase que la controlaba, aunque reconozco que no estaba pensando sólo en su seguridad cuando la observaba entrenar. Veía también la dedicación y concentración que era capaz de mantener, la perfección con la que ejecutaba cada uno de los ejercicios. Más hermosa que nunca, igual que cuando me había llamado al orden unas horas antes. Me sentía fatal al haber presenciado la manera en que ella se preocupaba por encajar en el nuevo mundo al que la había arrastrado y, sin embargo, yo no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de ello.

Bajé hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin para darles la poción a Blaise y Pansy, sabía que aún estaban dormidos porque los había estado controlando. No me quedaba más remedio pues, que mirar sus rostros de reproche cuando se despertasen. En cuanto se despertaron me miraron un poco confusos, ellos no tenían la capacidad de saber si era o no de día. En cuanto tomaron la poción se sintieron mucho mejor. No hubo miradas de reproche. Tampoco momentos incómodos. Era como si la noche anterior no hubiese existido para ellos. Sólo Pansy me regaló una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando me senté en el arcón con aire abatido.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?** – Preguntó con aire preocupado. – **No estarás teniendo remordimientos o algo por el estilo, ¿no?  
- No es eso, Pans. Es que me he comportado como un estúpido y no me había dado cuenta, eso es todo.** – Suspiré dejándome caer sobre la cama.  
**- Cuéntame.** – Recostándose a mi lado. **– Ahora ya no tienes que ocultarme nada. –** Dedicándome una sonrisa. Se refería a que ya sabía que era un vampiro, ella y todo el colegio.  
**- Es Hermione. Hemos discutido y ella tiene razón.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo voy a enmendarlo.  
- ¿Flores y bombones? –** Propuso con un guiño. Le respondí con la mirada, no era algo que se arreglase tan fácilmente. **– ¿Por qué habéis discutido?  
- Porque la he sobreprotegido y me he olvidado de que era una de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo mágico. **– Cerrando los ojos. **– Eso no se arregla con flores o bombones, no creo que lo arreglase con una floristería entera, una fábrica de chocolate y todo el stock de Tiffany juntos.  
- No, me temo que lo tienes un poco crudo.** – Dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro. **- ¿Un libro?** – Propuso.  
**- No, me temo que esto no lo puedo arreglar con un regalo, tendré que ganarme su perdón a pulso. –** Suspiré agotado. – **Me lo tengo merecido por estar tan ciego. Me he centrado en el peligro que nos rodea y me he olvidado por completo de por qué estamos juntos.** – Sonreí melancólico.  
**- Otra opción es que te dediques a hacerle el amor como un poseso hasta que no le queden neuronas.** – Guiñándome un ojo con picardía.  
- **¡Gracias!** – Riéndome. **- ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido? Puede que tenga algo que ver la asesina que la acompaña a todas partes y que se encarga perfectamente de cubrir ese hueco si es necesario.  
- ¡Oye!** – Protestó Blaise saliendo de la ducha. **– Me da igual lo que hagas, yo quiero dormir esta noche con Isa. Si es necesario te hago de Cyrano, pero no me quedo sin mi asesina una noche más porque no seas capaz de arreglarlo con tu moza.**

Salimos del cuarto de Pansy riéndonos por las ocurrencias de Blaise para que lo arreglase con Hermione. Sobre todo porque no se lo tomaba en serio. Aunque nos quedamos callados al ver el ambiente de la sala común. Buena parte de la casa de Slytherin estaba reunida allí, todos nos miraban con una mezcla de miedo y desprecio. No se me escaparon el intenso aroma a ajo y los crucifijos que colgaban a la vista de muchos cuellos. Ninguna de las dos medidas era efectiva. Si la persona que llevaba el crucifijo, realmente creía en el Dios que representaba, si en verdad tenía Fe, podía llegar a dañar a un vampiro normal con la fuerza de su Fe. Mas en el mundo mágico no somos grandes creyentes y, si puedo resistir el sol, puedo soportar incluso la bendición del Papa o la Reina.

Lo que me extrañó fue que dirigiesen también miradas de desprecio a Blaise y Pansy. Ellos no eran vampiros, podía tener que ver con el modo en que se habían portado en el ataque, sin embargo, no entendía qué podía molestarles. Se habían comportado como verdaderos Slytherin lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Pansy sonrió y nos cogió del brazo para salir con la cabeza bien alta. Blaise no les prestó más atención que la sorpresa inicial. Nos reímos mientras subíamos las escaleras para ir a comer al comedor. Ellos también se habían dado cuenta del aroma a ajo y los crucifijos. Mas no podría acompañarlos durante la comida, pues nos encontramos con Snape esperándome en el vestíbulo. Como ya me había ocurrido en más de una ocasión, tuve que seguir al jefe de la casa hasta su despacho en las mazmorras para escuchar lo que fuese que tenía que decirme.

**- Veo que estás muy contento, Draco.** – Dijo en cuanto se cerró la puerta.  
**- Nos reíamos del nuevo ambientador del castillo, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que se aprecia un creciente aroma a ajo.** – Me sonreí.  
**- ¿Te sorprende? –** Me miró con dureza. – **Han muerto alumnos por tu culpa. Ahora todos saben que eres una aberración de la naturaleza y tienen miedo.  
- Lo sé, el aroma del miedo predomina sobre el del ajo.** – Le dije cortante. **– Pero no he sido el responsable de esas muertes, Severus. El único responsable es el Sabbat. Isabel y yo luchamos para salvar cuantas vidas pudimos.  
- ¿Y por qué atacaron el Expreso en primer lugar?** – Preguntó con sorna y una media sonrisa en su rostro. **– Quizás porque querían a alguien que iba en ese tren. ¿Te lo has parado a pensar?  
- Sé perfectamente lo que querían. Me quieren a mí y harán lo posible por obtener mis servicios. Entre sus planes está el raptar a Hermione para obligarme a obedecerles. –** Cuando apartó la túnica para sentarse en su silla, vi la estaca en su cinturón. **– Veo que no sólo los alumnos se han preparado para el nuevo enemigo. Al menos no recurres al ajo y los crucifijos.  
- Sé perfectamente que serían del todo inefectivos con vosotros, no son más que patrañas de los libros de terror.** – Acarició la estaca. – **Esto es mucho más práctico, ¿no crees?  
- Con algunos sí, por lo menos los paraliza en el sitio. –** Me sonreí, mi piel es demasiado dura como para ser atravesada por una estaca. **– Aunque eso te obliga a estar demasiado cerca y luego aún tienes que cortarle la cabeza para matarlo.  
- ¿Por qué no te vas y dejas de poner en peligro a todo el colegio? –** Me soltó a bocajarro.  
**- Ahora no serviría de nada, éste seguiría siendo el primer lugar que atacarían. Hermione sigue siendo un objetivo a tener en cuenta.  
- Llévatela contigo. –** Me propuso a la desesperada.  
**- Ella no estaría conforme.** – Me sonreí. – **Me temo que no aceptaría dejar de estudiar sólo porque su vida esté en peligro.  
- Pero como buena Gryffindor se iría si con eso salva las vidas de sus compañeros de casa, ¿no crees? –** Continuó en su empeño.  
**- No te vas a librar de nosotros, Severus. –** Me reí. **– Lo siento. Quedan pocos meses para que termine el curso. Isabel y yo nos encargaremos de que no haya más ataques, no te preocupes.** – Girándome para marcharme.  
**- No tendrías que haber venido en primer lugar y lo sabes. Este ya no es tu mundo. Ahora eres uno de los objetos de estudio y no un estudiante. –** Dejó salir su veneno.  
- **Pero lo más importante de mi mundo está aquí, Severus.** – Murmuré antes de salir por la puerta.

_**- No sabes nada, Romilda. Deberías de haberlo visto en el tren.**_ – Escuché con toda claridad uno de los cuchicheos de un grupito de chicas en un corredor cercano. – _**¡Dicen que le arrancó el corazón a uno de un solo puñetazo!  
- ¡Qué asco!  
- Pero no veas cómo se movía a toda velocidad por el pasillo lanzando bolas de fuego… ¡sin necesidad de varita!  
- Me da igual, no debería estar aquí. Es un monstruo. Debe de tener hechizada a Granger de alguna manera. **_

_**- ¿Viste cómo destrozó la mesa del comedor de un solo puñetazo?  
- ¡Y cómo saltó la otra! ¿Te fijaste que sacó una espada enorme de la nada?  
- Pues dicen que es la guardaespaldas de Hermione.  
- ¿En serio?  
- ¡Claro! Por eso no se separa nunca de ella.  
- No me extraña que necesite guardaespaldas si su novio está muerto y se dedica a romper mesas porque sí.  
- Dicen que atacaron el tren porque querían raptar a Hermione.  
- ¿Y por qué querrían raptarla?  
- No sé. Al parecer porque es una bruja muy poderosa y quieren usarla como arma contra otros vampiros.  
- ¡Vamos! Eso te lo estás inventando…**_

_**- ¿Sabías que han pasado todas las navidades rodeados de vampiros?  
- ¡No fastidies!  
- Sí, al parecer todos los que les fueron a despedir en la estación eran vampiros.  
- ¿Pero… Harry Potter ha estado con cuatro vampiras? No puede ser cierto.  
- Pues esta noche durmió en el cuarto de Hermione, con Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown y la otra vampira. Al parecer sólo se puede dormir si se lo hace con cuatro a la vez.  
- No puede ser.  
- Eso no se lo cree nadie… Es Potter, no un superhombre.  
- ¡Que sí! No veas cómo le hacían carantoñas durante el desayuno. **_

Los cuchicheos no cesaban de correr por los pasillos. Todos tenían de común denominador el que Isabel y yo éramos vampiros. Algunos se dedicaban a llamarnos monstruos, otros hacían especulaciones y, los más ávidos de cotilleos, se regodeaban en la discusión que habíamos tenido Hermione y yo durante el desayuno. Tenía razón, habíamos organizado un espectáculo. Sobre todo yo al romper la mesa sin querer. Pero por eso Isabel había saltado tan rápidamente, se había dado cuenta de que dejaba de controlar la fuerza al estar enfadado. Los únicos que eran divertidos eran los relacionados con la repentina y concurrida vida sexual de Harry. Lo que no podía imaginar, era que pronto se complicarían mucho más los comentarios.

El comedor bullía con cuchicheos durante la cena. Le daba vueltas con el tenedor a la comida que había en mi plato, echando de menos los guisos de Lucian o un simple canapé de René. Era capaz de evocar en mi paladar las deliciosas comidas que habíamos disfrutado durante dos semanas, pero no podía convencerme de comer un bocado de aquello. Pero mis pensamientos dejaron de vagar acerca de la comida cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Lucian avanzaba por el pasillo central del comedor con su habitual decisión y enfundado en un carísimo traje a medida. Pero lo sorprendente es que tras él iban Tony y Julia. Parecía que Tony se hubiese esforzado en parecer amenazador, era la antítesis total de Luc al lucir una camiseta negra con la calavera y las tibias cruzadas de los piratas en el pecho, los pantalones militares sujetos por unas esposas en lugar de un cinturón y unas botas militares. Julia debía de haber tardado horas en escoger algo que no desentonase mucho con su marido, porque llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta gris oscuro y un tres cuartos de cuero negro que ondeaba a su espalda, acompañándolo con el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra la piedra. Tras ellos venían los otros tres que faltaban, cerrando la formación de manera curiosa. Primero estaba Ennoia, con su blusa blanca, pantalones caquis y botas de montar. En el otro extremo, Lara, luciendo otro traje a medida y en medio de las dos, destacaba la larga figura de Lameth que llevaba un sencillo traje informal con su eterno guardapolvo.

Todos los miraban estupefactos, mientras yo maldecía interiormente las malditas normas de no poder desaparecerse en el castillo. Las sombras no me serían de ayuda para ocultarme y ahorrarme el espectáculo que estaban organizando los seis vampiros avanzando en formación hacia la mesa de los profesores. Pude ver cómo Isabel se levantaba y los saludaba con la mano. Tampoco me perdí la expresión de satisfacción que cruzó su rostro al ver la mía de pánico y vergüenza ajena. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaban aquí, venían para asegurarse de que no volvía a ser atacado el castillo. Nadie en su sano juicio atacaría el refugio de Lucian. Aunque, también se suponía que nadie con las facultades mentales en perfecto estado, atacaría a un antediluviano y a la mejor asesina de los Assamitas. Nadie dijo que el Sabbat se destacase por sus grandes pensadores.

**- Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore. –** Saludó Lucian con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el director. **– Profesores. Es un placer volver a verles.** – Saludó mientras subía a la tarima y se dirigía a la silla que acababa de aparecer a la diestra del director. – **Siento la tardanza, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes de logística, nada grave.** – Sonriendo ampliamente. **– Permítanme que les presente a mis colegas.** – Señalando a los vampiros que esperaban ante el estrado a ser presentados. **– Anthony Sammuels y su esposa, Julia Giovanni.** – Pude ver cómo los fantasmas del castillo comenzaban a acudir en tropel hacia el estrado para ver mejor a Julia. Ella y Tony saludaron con otra leve inclinación de cabeza y abandonaron su posición para acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin. **– Mi hermana, Lara Deveraux, Dirk McCaan y Ennoia.** – Otra leve inclinación y también abandonaron la postura de cortesía para dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor. – **Espero que, con nuestra presencia en el castillo, reforcemos la seguridad de sus alumnos. Le aseguro que ha sido un duro golpe para nosotros el enterarnos de que, la presencia de mi vástago entre sus alumnos, haya provocado tan desafortunado incidente.** – Dijo antes de sentarse.

**- Hola, granuja.** – Tony desordenó mis cabellos y se sentó a mi lado. **- ¿Así que te has cargado tú solito a dos Slatza y dos Lasombra? –** Dándome una palmada en la espalda que resonó en todo el comedor. Todos los cuchicheos se habían callado y reinaba el silencio.  
**- Eso parece. –** Suspiré. Hice aparecer una botella de whisky frente a nosotros y serví dos vasos hasta el borde.** – Creo que a Lucian se le han olvidado las fanfarrias.  
- ¿Tú crees? –** Se rió el druida mientras le daba un sorbo a su whisky.  
**- Calla.** – Protestó Julia sentándose al otro lado. **– Lo que nos costó convencerle de que no enviase un heraldo.** – Sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de calabaza. **- ¿Qué demonios es esto?**

_**- ¡Dirk!**_ – Exclamó Lavender lanzándose al cuello del atlante y besándolo delante de todo el comedor, consiguiendo que el silencio fuese más evidente todavía.  
_**- Mi pequeña florecilla.**_** –** Lameth se sentó en el sitio que ella había ocupado y la dejó en su regazo. **– **_**Veo que me has echado un poco de menos.  
- Te eché un montón de menos ayer en el tren.**_ – Acurrucándose contra él.  
_**- Siento que hayas tenido que ver esa parte de nuestra estirpe, pero me alegro mucho de ver que has sobrevivido.**_** –** Acariciando su cabello.  
_**- Neville y Luna no lo consiguieron.**_** –** Murmuró contra su cuello.  
_**- Lo sé, pequeña. También venimos para poder estar presentes en las exequias y ofrecerles nuestros respetos a las familias. Tony les cogió mucho cariño al dejarle que los casase. **_

_**- Hola, brujita.**_** –** Saludó Ennoia a Hermione, sentándose a su lado. _**- ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
- Bastante bien, gracias.**_** –** Respondió mi novia. _**– Supongo que no tengo que contarte que estuve perfectamente a salvo durante toda la batalla, ¿no?  
- No. Lucian nos contó todo. Dice que les has causado una muy buena impresión a los demonios del Abismo.  
- Son muy majos. –**_ Se sonrió Hermione. _– __**Creo que les he cogido cariño y todo.  
- Son adorables.**_ – Ennoia y ella se rieron por el chiste privado.

_**- ¿Me hacéis un hueco, chicos?**_ – Pidió Lara a Harry y Ginebra, de inmediato se separaron para que se sentase con ellos. **– **_**Gracias. Es fabuloso volver a estar con vosotros, lástima que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias. ¿Sabéis cuándo tendrán lugar los funerales por los caídos?  
- No, lo siento.**_** –** Se disculpó Harry. _**- ¿Por qué habéis venido?  
- Se supone que no se atreverán a atacar el castillo con nosotros custodiándolo. En el caso de que no tuviesen suficiente raciocinio y lo hiciesen, les podemos detener mucho mejor si somos más. –**_ Le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir. _**– Felicia te manda recuerdos y tengo un recado de todas las chicas para ti.**_ – Sonriéndose al ver cómo Harry se sonrojaba.  
_**- ¿De verdad? –**_ Pero no pudo decir nada más porque su boca estaba ocupada con el beso que Lara le estaba dando. _**– Gracias.**__ –_ Musitó cuando le liberó.  
_**- Hay más, pero eso será en otro momento más apropiado.**_ – Riéndose. _**– Mi dulce Ginebra, anoche te echamos mucho de menos.**_ – Acariciando el cuello de la pelirroja que cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia. _- __**¿Crees que hoy podrás reunirte con nosotros?  
- Será un placer, Lara.**_ – Y fue ella la que tomó el rostro de mi madre para besarla.

El comedor dejó de estar en silencio, el zumbido de los murmullos fue en aumento lentamente, hasta alcanzar el nivel habitual del comedor, aunque se mantenía casi inaudible en los puntos en que había un vampiro. Lara, Ennoia y Lameth hablaban distendidamente con los Gryffindor que habían pasado las vacaciones con nosotros y con Isabel, Tony parloteaba con Blaise acerca del viaje. Julia estaba encantada saludando a los fantasmas que se acercaban a ella con un entusiasmo desconocido en ellos. No podía creer que toda mi familia estuviese en Hogwarts, no parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que Lucian me había asegurado que no enviaría más emisarios para convencerme de que dejase de estudiar. Escuché las conversaciones sin siquiera concentrarme en todo lo que estaban diciendo.

**- En verdad que estoy avergonzado de lo mucho que hemos tardado en llegar, Dumbledore. –** Se excusaba de nuevo Lucian.  
-** No os preocupéis, Maese Deveraux. Entiendo que no ha resultado sencillo organizar un viaje con tan poco tiempo.** – Se mostró comprensivo el director.  
**- La organización fue sencilla, lo más farragoso ha sido tener que venir con toda la pompa y el boato para que no quedase uno solo de nuestra estirpe que no supiese que nos encaminábamos hacia Hogwarts. –** Dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. **– Era necesario que todos conociesen nuestra presencia, para asegurarnos que no intentarán otro ataque.  
- ¿Creéis que eso será suficiente?** – Preguntó McGonagall, con marcada curiosidad.  
**- Espero que sí.** – Le respondió Lucian con una sonrisa. – **Reconozco que muchos de mis compañeros estarían encantados con la posibilidad de entretenerse un poco con un combate…** - vio los rostros de incomodidad y percibió el miedo emanar de algunos profesores. **– En vista de nuestra experiencia, nadie se atreve ya a plantarnos cara.** – Añadió para tranquilizarlos. **– Por lo que es harto probable que no se atrevan a atacar el castillo.** – Se dirigió nuevamente a Dumbledore. **– De todos modos, si no os resultase inconveniente, me gustaría discutir con usted el plan de acción para asegurar el castillo.  
- Será un verdadero placer. Supongo que necesitarán aposentos apropiados…  
- Mis lacayos ya están ocupándose de ese detalle. –** Restándole importancia al asunto. – **He de deciros que, Maese McCaan y Lady Julia ya se han ocupado de anexar unas caballerizas a vuestros invernaderos.** – Se giró para atender la expresión de incredulidad de Snape. **– En vista de que nuestra estancia será prolongada, era necesario que mi séquito fuese tan extenso y…** - regalándole una sonrisa – **he de ejercitar mis monturas cada poco tiempo o se ponen demasiado difíciles. –** Suspiró mientras bebía otro sorbo de vino. – **Los caballos de batalla son más caprichosos que una recién casada. –** Riéndose.

Se notaba a las leguas que mi sire estaba en su elemento. Era imposible no darse cuenta que se sentía pletórico en su papel de señor feudal, no en vano lo habían criado como tal. No podía creer que se hubiese traído a todos sus ghoules al castillo, pero era comprensible. Si ni él ni Lara iban a estar cerca de ellos, tenían que ir con ellos. Miré a Ennoia que se levantó al oír la mención de las caballerizas, parecía un poco nerviosa cuando se acercó al estrado, raro en ella.

**- Perdón por interrumpir. –** Saludando a los profesores con la mano. - **¿Luc, te acuerdas de mi mascota? Creo que tienes que comentarles algo.  
- ¡Ah, sí! Gracias por recordármelo, En.** – Se dirigió a Dumbledore para explicarle la interrupción. – **Ennoia tiene una mascota un tanto peculiar, es un animal de gran tamaño y puede que tenga un aspecto ligeramente amenazador. De antemano os aseguro que está perfectamente controlado y no provocará ningún incidente, pero no estaría de más que vuestro… -** se detuvo a pensar **- ¿Tenéis algo parecido a un mozo de cuadras o algo así? –** Preguntó cuando no supo encontrar el equivalente en Hogwarts.  
**- Si os referís a una persona encargada de lidiar con los animales y bestias del lugar…** - definió Dumbledore con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Ennoia. **– Hagrid es vuestro hombre, señorita Ennoia. Él es nuestro Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y nuestro guardabosques.** – Señalando al medio gigante que saludó a la pequeña Ennoia con su manaza desde un extremo de la mesa. **– Seguro que estará encantado de ayudaros a cuidar de vuestra mascota, sin importar su naturaleza.  
- ¡Magnífico! –** Ennoia fue junto a Hagrid y comenzó a explicarle todo lo relacionado con el cuidado de su Dientes de Sable.  
**- Profesor Snape, veo que no podéis apartar la vista del revuelo que Lady Julia ha causado en vuestra población de fantasmas.** – Comentó Lucian. **– Ruego les disculpéis, supongo que no todos los días tienen la oportunidad de hablar con una nigromante de su calibre.**

Era cierto, mi padrino no quitaba ojo de Julia, que en esos momentos estaba comentando entusiasmada todo el linaje del Barón Sanguinario, mencionando incluso a algunos miembros por sus apodos familiares. Tony se sonreía al ver a su mujer moverse en su salsa con los fantasmas que acudían en tropel para preguntarle acerca de sus seres queridos. Mientras, las conversaciones siguieron su curso por todo el comedor.

_**- ¿Cómo organizasteis todo esto con Dumbledore, Lara? –**_ Preguntó Hermione.  
_**- En cuanto supimos del ataque que había sufrido el tren, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra presencia era esencial para detener la oleada que podría seguirle. Nos pusimos en contacto con el director por los canales acostumbrados y le comunicamos nuestra llegada para el día de hoy.**_** –** Al compartir una misma mente, era normal que Lara también se viese afectada por el carácter de Lucian. _**– Preparamos todo lo necesario para una estancia prolongada en el castillo e iniciamos el viaje preocupándonos de que todos supiesen perfectamente a dónde nos dirigíamos. Hemos intercambiado varios mensajes con Dumbledore y todo está preparado para que no causemos un gran impacto en vuestras vidas.**_** –** Sonrió cariñosamente a Hermione. _**– Se han añadido unas caballerizas, arreglado varias alcobas en desuso y nuestros lacayos están arreglándolas para que podamos hacer uso de ellas con la mayor celeridad.  
- ¿Lacayos?**_** –** Preguntó Hermione asombrada. **– **_**No sabía que tuvieseis empleados o algo así.  
- Durante las vacaciones de Navidad no quisimos que la casa estuviese más poblada de lo necesario y tampoco te creas que hemos venido con mucho equipaje. Lucian ha traído a su ayuda de cámara y yo a mi doncella, nada más.**__ –_ Tanto ella como yo pudimos ver el desconcierto escrito en las facciones de Hermione. _**– Son mis ghoules, Hermione, igual que los caballos y la mascota de Ennoia. Durante siglos hemos cuidado de las familias de algunos criados de confianza del castillo, provienen de la aldea cercana. Son como de la familia. Piensa que, hace mucho tiempo, necesitábamos un ghoul para que se ocupase de nuestros asuntos durante el día.**__  
__**- Creo que a Hermione lo que le interesa es saber que tienen un sueldo, vacaciones y un plan de pensiones. –**_ Comentó Harry, interesado por la historia.  
_**- Bueno, la familia de Dominique nos ha acompañado desde que nos convertimos y la de Laurent lleva cuatro siglos con nosotros, hemos cuidado que todos los miembros dispongan de una vida plena y acomodada. A cambio seleccionamos al más apropiado para nuestro servicio.**_ – Añadió para Hermione. _**– Algo que está considerado un honor para ellos, pues les da la oportunidad de agradecer nuestra generosidad para con toda la familia. Nuestros ghoules no disponen de un plan de pensiones porque no lo necesitan, sus obligaciones cada vez han derivado más al trabajo administrativo de un secretario que al de un criado de la casa. Con respecto al sueldo y las vacaciones, bueno… -**_ riéndose. _– __**Disponen de libre acceso a nuestras cuentas y nuestras posesiones, además de disfrutar de nuestra compañía en algunas ocasiones… no creo que necesiten nada más. Pero no dudo que pedirían cualquier cosa que considerasen necesaria. No son nuestros esclavos, Hermione, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Son nuestros sirvientes.**_

Como si se hubiesen sincronizado con las palabras de Lara, entraron los dos ghoules en el comedor por una de las puertas laterales. Después de escuchar a Lara describirlos de esa manera, casi esperaba ver a Dominique con un traje de doncella francesa y a Laurent con la librea, pero iban vestidos normalmente. Dominique vestía un sencillo traje de viaje y Laurent iba con un traje de Armani. No parecían dos sirvientes, sino dos secretarios, como bien había indicado Lara. Él se acercó a Lucian para susurrarle al oído que habían preparado los dormitorios a su gusto y que estarían disponibles para cuando lo deseasen. Dominique le preguntó a Lara si necesitaban que realizasen alguna tarea adicional. Ambos fueron despedidos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y una recomendación de que descansasen.

Cuando terminó la cena y buena parte de los alumnos se levantaron para irse a sus salas comunes o cualquier otro lugar, me acerqué a la mesa de Gryffindor donde mi familia charlaba con los rezagados. Tony y Julia también se nos unieron y vi cómo Lucian se iba con Dumbledore, probablemente para discutir todas las medidas que iban a adoptar para reforzar la seguridad del castillo. Me senté al lado de Hermione que me miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, significaba que aún no estaba del todo perdonado pero que no iba a alejarme de su lado.

**- Al final, ¿dónde están vuestras habitaciones?** – Pregunté a Lara con curiosidad.  
**- En una de las torres que no se usan. –** Respondió con una sonrisa. - **¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco?  
- Bien… Un poco desconcertado por vuestra llegada, nada más. –** Comenté de pasada.  
**- Siento no haber podido avisarte, querido, pero… ¡Fue todo tan repentino! –** Se encogió de hombros. **- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que atacarían a los magos? Sabes lo cobardes que son esos Sabbat, si no fuese porque aún son estudiantes, no creo que hubiesen tenido el valor necesario para enfrentarse a ellos.**  
**- Supongo.**

Algo en su tono de voz me decía que me estaba tomando el pelo. Que sabían perfectamente que el tren sería atacado y que habían organizado su visita a Hogwarts desde el principio, esperando sólo una excusa para venir. No me sorprendería que tuviesen incluso algo que ver en el ataque. Pero no tenía otra cosa que sospechas que no se basaban en nada tangible. Permanecimos en el comedor, charlando animadamente de todo un poco. Todos les contamos nuestro punto de vista del asalto al tren para su regocijo. Harry y Ginebra recibieron entusiastas felicitaciones por haber sido tan valientes, al igual que Blaise y Pansy. Estos últimos terminaron por unírsenos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ardían en deseos de volver a codearse con los vampiros.

Lameth fue el primero en marcharse con una dormida Lavender en sus brazos. Al parecer seguía agotada y, encontrarse en el regazo del atlante, la había relajado hasta el punto de dormirse en medio de una frase. Tony y Julia se ausentaron poco después. Ennoia ya había desaparecido con Hagrid cuando los profesores se levantaron de su mesa. Lara se disculpó y pidió a Harry y Ginebra que los acompañase. El resto nos quedamos callados cuando todos se fueron. Isabel estaba esperando las indicaciones de Hermione, tenía que saber si dormiría esa noche con ella o podría entretenerse con Blaise. Mi novia me miró con una leve sonrisa, antes de decirle a la Assamita que podía irse porque se quedaría conmigo como escolta. Aún con el castillo repleto de poderosos vampiros, la guardaespaldas no parecía sentirse cómoda dejándola a mi cuidado. Pero terminó por levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse, con mis dos amigos, a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

**- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos solos?** – Pregunté sorprendido al no ver a nadie más en el comedor.  
**- Lo echaba de menos. –** Sonrió Hermione.  
**- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto para que puedas descansar?** – Pregunté para saber hasta qué punto estaba enfadada todavía.  
**- Si te digo que me apetece estar sola y tranquila, ¿qué harías?** – Preguntó a su vez.  
**- Te llevaría a tu cuarto y montaría guardia en la puerta.** – Respondí con sinceridad. **– He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, tienes toda la razón… Lo siento mucho, Hermione.  
- No basta con que lo sientas, Draco. Tienes que cambiar tu actitud o no podré seguir a tu lado, por mucho que me duela.** – Me dijo con tono sombrío mientras centraba su mirada en un nudo de la mesa. **- ¿Por qué harías guardia fuera de mi puerta, Draco?  
- Porque no quiero tener que aguantar las protestas de Blaise.** – Me miró confusa. **– Si no hay una escolta en tu puerta, incluso una tan mediocre como yo, Isabel tomará esa función y no dormirá con Blaise, por lo que mi amigo se dedicará a torturarme con todo lo que se le ocurra… que cuando está enfadado es un sinfín de burradas.** – Se sonrió.  
**- ¿No es posible que esté sola ni siquiera en un castillo custodiado por magos y vampiros? –** Preguntó aún con una sonrisa.  
**- Lo siento, Hermione.** – Me disculpé de nuevo. **– Pero después de lo de ayer… no creo que puedas convencer a Isabel de que te deje sola por una temporada. No es que sea mi afán sobreprotector o que no nos fiemos de que puedas protegerte sola… en este caso es que no nos fiamos de nuestra estirpe.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que me ronda la cabeza desde hace un tiempo?** – Me miró con curiosidad.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Me sonreí, estaba claro que iba a probar si realmente me tomaba en serio lo que me había echado en cara durante la mañana.  
**- ¿Contratarían a un Assamita para raptarme igual que Lucian ha contratado a Isabel para protegerme? –** Me sonreí porque la pregunta era demasiado evidente.  
**- No. El código de los Assamitas les impide aceptar un contrato que les enfrente. El contrato que Lucian ha firmado con Alamut para que Isabel sea tu guardaespaldas, es un mero formalismo para asegurarse de que ningún Assamita es contratado para eliminarte o raptarte. Si ella es tu guardiana, ninguno de ellos puede tocarte. –** Me di cuenta de que intentaba contener un bostezo. – **Estás cansada, Hermione, sería buena idea que fueses a dormir.** – Levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla, como mera cortesía. **- ¿Te acompaño hasta tu cuarto?** – Pregunté esperanzado.  
**- No.** – Dedicándome una sonrisa somnolienta. – **Creo que prefiero dormir contigo en tu cámara. Estaremos mucho más tranquilos, ¿no crees? –** Guiñándome un ojo y tomando mi mano. **– Pero no te hagas ilusiones, estoy agotada.**

Fuimos de la mano hasta el baño de chicas en el que estaba la entrada a la cámara. Parecía que me había perdonado, pero sé que tendré que ganarme nuevamente su confianza. No he cumplido aún mi penitencia por tratarla de ese modo y sé que esa no ha sido más que la primera de las pruebas a las que me someterá en lo sucesivo. Pero no quise pensar en nada más cuando estuvo acurrucada entre mis brazos, con la pesada respiración del profundo sueño en el que cayó nada más tocar la almohada. Me deleité con el aroma de su piel, el ritmo de su corazón y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a otro día sin ella. Besé su hombro con delicadeza antes de caer dormido abrazado a ella.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Los que echabais de menos a Lucian y cía. ¡Aquí los tenéis! Y como queda claro, Hermione ha llegado al límite de su aguante con los desplantes de su querido y sobreprotector mozo. _

_No aguanto mucho más en pié, por lo que reviews y… _

_Salesia:_

_Sé que todos dabais por muerta a Lavender, pero es que tiene lógica que hayan sido Luna y Neville, ninguno de los dos son grandes magos, se enfrentan a un enemigo desconocido al que no le afectan muchas de las cosas que han aprendido en DCAO y que siembran el caos. Eran dos víctimas muy propicias, sin embargo, Lavender es la típica chica que chilla mientras los malos van cayendo a su alrededor porque los buenos están aniquilándolos. _

_Harry es el típico abogado de causas perdidas, pero también es el héroe que está hasta las narices de lo obtusos que son sus compañeros en ocasiones. Él ha estado en el ataque, ha visto lo que esos vampiros han hecho y lo que Draco e Isabel hicieron para protegerles. También sabe de primera mano que intentan ser de lo más normal cuando no les atacan. Ginny tiene una mala leche de órdago a la grande y ha sido empeorada por un vampiro cabrón con el que tiene relaciones. No va a permitir que nadie ponga de verano a su amiga, y sabe qué es lo primordial en la mente de tres chicos adolescentes: sexo. Después del jugoso cotilleo, iban a dejar la política aparcada. _

_Muy bueno el sistema de los mellizos, pero no están en Hogwarts este año, lástima. jejeje. El caso es que en este capítulo ya has visto que no viene Buffy, sino que viene la caballería y más problemas para Draco. Pero sí les ha entrado la paranoia a los alumnos con lo del ajo, las cruces y las estacas. Aunque, con estos cafres no tienen efecto ninguno. _

_Nop, como bien sabe Tony, no es bueno andar jugando mucho con el pasado. No ocurre nada si él se va a una orgía, no va a dejar a nadie embarazada y crear el caos, pero eso de andar salvando a quienes están destinados a morir... entraríamos en un problema de fisica cuántica, realidades alternativas, multiversos... nop, ni yo soy tan frikie como para emular el mundo marvel. _

_Sip, reconozco que lo pasé un poco mal con la descripción de la escenita de esos dos (nata y chocolate, sigh!) El caso es que me refería a las descripciones de la batalla, podía ser que os resultasen molestas, a veces me dejo llevar por el director de rol que hay dentro de mí y... me salen un poco gore. _

_Un besote, cielo. Espero saber pronto de ti. _

_Maria: _

_Momento explicación acerca de la rivalidad vampiros y hombres - lobo. No sé en otros mundos, pero en la ambientación del juego de rol... Tenemos a los descendientes de Caín, que son los vampiros, son entes de mal y sin remordimiento alguno que se dedican a sembrar el caos y la destrucción allá a donde van. Los hombres - lobo son descendientes de Lillith, son seres vivos y tienen un ciclo vital un poco más amplio que el de un humano normal, pero tienen hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos, se relacionan con ese ambiente que los vampiros tienen tendencia a corromper. Digamos que no suele hacerles ninguna gracia que uno de esos familiares se convierta en la cena de una sanguijuela._

_Aquí he intentado mantener a los hombres lobo que más o menos ha descrito JK, son humanos con una maldición que tienen tendencia a dejarse llevar por su lado animal en cuanto hay luna llena. Lo normal es que atacasen a Draco, por ser un depredador ajeno en su zona de caza._

_Espero haber sido de utilidad al aclararte ese misterio, jeje. Ahora, el pobre chaval estaba un poco agobiado con eso de la sangre, Blaise y Pansy sólo se ofrecieron para ayudarle a relajarse, nada más. Ehem. Luna y Neville, sí lo sé, da penita y es una putada enorme para todos… Pero así son las guerras, muere gente que no debería. Yo he usado dados para una batalla en el papel, otros usan minas antipersona en la realidad. _

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Besotes,  
Madie_


	31. Sorpresas

_¡Hola!_

_Este es un capítulo largo porque he querido que se reflejase bien el impacto de la presencia de los vampiros en Hogwarts. También viene cargado de sorpresas, como el título deja bien claro._

_No os entretengo más y os dejo leer. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez más observaba el sueño de Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había echado en cara y al mismo tiempo tenía la compulsión de olvidarlo todo. Sabía que era imposible que alguien comprendiese lo que pasaba por mi mente al verla. Una sencilla adolescente estaba volviendo mi mundo del revés. Una niña, frágil y mortal, tenía mi muerto y eterno corazón en su puño. ¿Cómo resistirme a proteger lo que la hace tan inalcanzable para mí? ¿Cómo mantener encerrado en su cuerpo el latir de la vida a pesar de lo mucho que desearía compartir mi eternidad con ella?

**- ¡Buenos días, bellos durmientes!** – La voz de Lucian resonó por las paredes de piedra de la cámara y me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. **– Amanece en un hermoso día de invierno y quiero compañía en mi cabalgada matutina.** – Su cabellera rubia asomó por los cortinajes del dormitorio. **– Enseña la pierna, cachorro.** – Me reclamó riéndose.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntó una somnolienta Hermione que despertaba a mi lado.  
**- Buenos días, preciosa mía.** – Susurró junto a su oído. **– Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Te está esperando deseoso.** – Me miró sonriente. – **Tú también puedes venir, Draco. He traído a Rayo Negro para que puedas seguir nuestro paso.  
- ¿Vas a llevar a Hermione en tu grupa?** – Mirándolo con desconfianza.  
**- ¡Por supuesto que no!** – Exclamó con una sonrisa. **– Montará a Crowley.  
- ¿Qué?** – Irguiéndome de un salto. **- ¿Le vas a dejar montar a Crowley?  
- Es humana. –** Encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse al armario de donde sacó mi traje de montar y otro para Hermione. – **No quiero que se rompa el cuello y puedo confiar en Crowley. Apresuraos, os espero en los establos.** – Desapareciendo entre las sombras.  
**- ¿Qué hora es?** – Preguntó ella buscando a tientas el reloj sobre la mesilla.  
**- Las cinco de la mañana, está amaneciendo apenas.** – Respondí tras una fugaz mirada a mi reloj de pulsera, sólo necesitaba comprobar la hora exacta, pues mi cuerpo sabía que aún no había amanecido. **– Lo siento, pero me temo que esto es lo malo de compartir tu vida con gente que no duerme.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Se les ocurren ideas peregrinas a horas intempestivas.  
- No pasa nada.** – Le quitó importancia con un gesto mientras se apresuraba a vestirse. **– La verdad es que tengo ganas de conocer a quien sea que Luc quiera presentarme.  
- Se refería a Crowley, Hermione. **– Me sonreí. **– Supongo que no te diste cuenta anoche, pero Luc es un caballero y trata a sus caballos como si fuesen personas. Aunque con la cantidad de sangre vampírica que tienen Azirafel y Crowley, perfectamente son más inteligentes que muchos humanos.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Son sus ghoules también? ¿Cómo Dominique y Laurent? –** Inquirió curiosa.  
**- Sí, aunque a otro nivel. Los caballos tienen un ciclo vital mucho más rápido que los humanos y no se necesita mucho tiempo para entrenarlos a tu gusto. Azirafel tiene cerca de cincuenta años, pero cuando lo veas no creerías que tiene más de tres, Crowley debe de estar rondando los setenta y no conocerás jamás a un caballo más inteligente y fiel a su dueño.  
- ¿Por qué te ha extrañado que me deje montar su caballo?** – Me preguntó mientras la ayudaba con las botas.  
**- Porque, como buen caballero, no deja jamás sus monturas. Te está concediendo un gran honor al permitirte montar uno de sus caballos de batalla, cariño.** – Le expliqué.  
**- ¿Rayo Negro es tu caballo?** – Se sonrió con picardía. **– ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa?  
- Cuando lo conozcas sabrás el porqué.** – Guiñándole un ojo y besando sus labios.  
**- ¿Y es tu ghoul? –** Me preguntó mientras salíamos de la cámara. Percibí la reserva en su pregunta, no las tenía todas consigo al respecto de los sirvientes vampíricos.  
**- Por supuesto. En caso contrario no se acercaría a mí. Los caballos, como muchos animales, no toleran muy bien estar cerca de un depredador.  
- Supongo que las brujas somos un caso aparte, ¿no?** – Mirándome con picardía.  
**- Creo que eres un buen ejemplo de ello, sí. **

A medida que nos acercábamos a las nuevas dependencias que habían aparecido junto al invernadero, pudimos ver a Lara salir de allí con un hermoso caballo árabe. Su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta y su cuerpo escultural enfundado en un apretado traje de montar clásico. Cuando estuvimos a su altura, me di cuenta de la silla que estaba terminando de colocar, era una silla de amazona. Las que usaban las mujeres antiguamente para poder montar a caballo sin que tuviesen que hacerlo a horcajadas.

**- Buenos días, chicos.** – Lara se acercó a nosotros con una espléndida sonrisa, con esas botas parecía que diese diminutos saltitos cuando caminaba. - **¿No es divertido? –** Tomando las manos de Hermione y besando sus labios con dulzura a modo de saludo. -** ¿Es tu primera vez?** – Hermione asintió, un poco cohibida en su traje de montar y lanzándole una mirada de aprensión a la compleja silla de Lara **– Tranquila, cariño, Crowley es un encanto. Creo que él también está un poco nervioso.** – Guiñándole un ojo cómplice. **– Creo que le hemos hecho tanto hincapié en que te trate bien que se le han subido un poco las ínfulas.** – La miré inquisitoriamente y me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. – **No ha parado hasta que le hemos cepillado todo el pelaje, peinado la cola y las crines, limpiado las pezuñas… -** hizo un mohín divertido. – **Creo que incluso ha comido unas hojas de menta y todo.** – Soltando una risa cantarina cuando un relincho siguió a ese susurro malicioso. - **¿Ves? Ahora se ha enfadado conmigo porque te he dicho todos sus secretos de belleza.** – Se giró hacia el establo y, con un gesto divertido, replicó en voz alta. **- ¡Sella tus labios, rocín tunante! -** Puso un pie en el estribo y subió con gracia a la silla. **– Id con él, antes de que no aguante más y salga por su propio pie.** – Nos dijo desde las alturas con una sonrisa.

Hermione apretaba mi mano con nerviosismo con cada paso que nos acercaba más al misterioso Crowley. Ella no podía saberlo, pero en el establo nos esperaban muchos ojos curiosos. No pude evitar lucir una media sonrisa al darme cuenta de que Lucian tenía una muy nutrida compañía para aquel primer paseo a caballo en Hogwarts. Supongo que muchos tenían curiosidad por ver la reacción de Hermione ante los caballos de batalla de mi sire. Antes siquiera de que pudiésemos acercarnos a las grandes puertas, salió Tony montando otro árabe de color castaño con las crines blancas. Al verlo, casi me caigo del asombro. ¡Se había atrevido a traer a su yegua Maat en mitad de una caballada de machos enteros!

**- ¡Buenos días, pequeña!** – Saludó a Hermione, trotando en círculos a nuestro alrededor.  
**- Buenos días, fantasma.** – Me metí con él. **- ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que crear problemas?** – Refiriéndome a su montura.  
**- ¡Vamos, granuja!** – Indicándole a Maat que bailase con sus patas a nuestro paso. **– Rayo Negro te está esperando, creo que está deseando ver los cuartos traseros de mi dulce diosa.** – Me retó.  
**- Eso ya lo veremos.** – Mascullé por lo bajo, ansiando galopar de nuevo. **– Ve a darle la brasa a Lara, ¿quieres?  
- Me iré, pero sólo porque no quiero estropear el efecto de Crowley en tu novia. –** Saliendo al trote hacia donde esperaba Lara.

El bullicio de las cuadras se hacía cada vez más claro. Hermione asomó tímidamente la cabeza y por un momento temí que tuviese que arrastrarla. Entre todos habían conseguido que temiese el momento de conocer al caballo. La visión del corcel, erguido y mostrando su mejor pose, no ayudó a reducir la impresión. Crowley es un oldenburgués, una raza alemana de cuerpo fuerte, ancho y musculoso. Por regla general son caballos de alzada alta, pero Crowley desciende de varias generaciones de ghoules de Lucian, por lo que es mucho más alto de lo normal para su raza. Ante Hermione estaba un caballo enorme, con el pelaje negro brillando a la luz de las lámparas de aceite y los músculos tensionados para mostrar su potencia. Por suerte, Lucian vino en mi ayuda, porque no creo que hubiese sido capaz de obligarla a dar un paso hacia el interior de las cuadras.

**- ¡Ven, Hermione! –** Tomando su mano y tirando de ella con aparente suavidad. – **No temas, sólo quiso impresionarte, es un poco presumido.** – La obligó a mirarle a los ojos, para que dejase de centrarse en Crowley. **– Tranquila, querida.** – Le dijo en un susurro. El equino bajó la cabeza y relajó la pose para dejar de mostrar la temible imagen que debía asumir en las batallas. – **Así está mejor, Crowley. –** Le alentó en tono cariñoso, dándole un terrón de azúcar. **– Queremos que Hermione aprenda a montar este siglo, ¿verdad?** – Acariciando su cuello y arrastrando la mano de Hermione para que lo tocase también. - **¿Ves? No muerde.** – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Pronto hubo un coro de tosecillas en el establo. – **Vale, no te va a morder a ti y eso es lo importante.**

Aunque Lara se había vestido como hacía siempre, con la elegancia de una dama de la aristocracia, Lucian sólo llevaba unos viejos pantalones de montar y una camisa de lino abierta que no correspondía al gélido invierno del norte de Inglaterra. Conociéndole, se habría vestido de una manera tan poco habitual en él para darle un aire de confort y relajo a Hermione, estaba claro que no iba a obligarla a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad, pero cuidaría cada detalle que pudiese influirla a aceptar al enorme caballo.

**- Tranquila, Fida'i.** – Isabel apareció en las puertas con un somnoliento Blaise tras ella. – **Crowley es un animal noble y sabe cuando lleva mercancía valiosa.** – Se detuvo a mi lado. **– Buenos días. –** Me saludó con gélida educación.

En cuanto vimos que Hermione y Crowley se llevaban mucho mejor, todos dejamos a Luc la tarea de enseñarle a montar. Sabíamos que nadie más podría acercarse a esos tres durante el proceso, principalmente porque sólo Luc y sus ghoules eran los que cuidaban de sus caballos y porque todos queríamos acercarnos a los nuestros. Isabel se dirigió con rapidez al cubículo en que esperaba su árabe. Julia, que había observado la escena con una sonrisa divertida, se centró en terminar de ensillar a su lusitano. Las dos asesinas salieron una tras otra de las cuadras guiando a sus elegantes caballos hacia el punto de reunión. El familiar piafar de Rayo Negro me guió hacia él. De inmediato localicé a mi lipizzano en la cuadra contigua a Azirafel, el pura sangre inglés de Lucian, aunque el deslumbrante brillo de su blanco pelaje habría iluminado su escondite en segundos. Me recibió con un cabeceo y trote nerviosos en la puerta.

**- ¡Hola! –** Lo saludé acariciándole tras las orejas, donde más le gustaba. **- ¿Me has echado de menos, precioso?** – Uniendo mi frente a la suya. **– Sí, yo también te he echado mucho de menos.** – Dándole un terrón de azúcar para que acariciase mi mano. **– Seguro que tienes tantas ganas como yo de darle una lección a esa yegua presumida, ¿a que sí?** – Sonreí cuando me respondió con un relincho orgulloso. – **Sí, te prometo que vamos a enseñarle lo bueno que eres corriendo, pero vamos a tener que ir despacio.** – Me empujó con la cabeza en señal de protesta. – **No, Rayo Negro… -** protesté divertido – **Tenemos que dejar que se confíe, además vamos a escoltar a Crowley y Azirafel durante un ratito.** – Ahora recibí un relincho de protesta, Rayo Negro es impetuoso y le gusta correr. Después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, esperaba poder demostrarme lo mucho que había mejorado y no quería tener que contenerse. **– Sólo un poquito, precioso. –** Acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente.  
**- ¿Draco? –** La voz de Blaise me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. **- ¿Eres tú? –** Me giré y encontré a mi amigo observándome boquiabierto. Rayo Negro demostró su carácter nervioso empujándome por la espalda, diciéndome así que quería salir ya de las cuadras.  
- **¿Qué pasa, Blaise? –** Lo miré confuso, no comprendía a qué venía aquella expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.  
**- ¿Le estabas dando mimos al caballo?** – Preguntó confuso.  
**- ¡Claro! –** Le respondió Ennoia que saltó desde el pajar. - **¡No sabes cómo se ponen estos con los caballos! Te aseguro que son unos empalagosos insoportables.  
- Porque no te oyes cuando hablas con Binky.** – Protesté sacando a Rayo Negro para ensillarlo.  
**- ¿Tienes un caballo blanco?** – Mi amigo me miró aún más estupefacto. - **¿Tú?** – Pasé por alto su comentario.  
**- ¡Seguro que no sueno tan melosa como tú cuando juegas con él!** – Refunfuñó antes de tomar a Blaise por la cintura y llevárselo fuera. **– Nunca entenderé qué encuentra en ese saco de huesos rubito que tienes por amigo… -** Siguió refunfuñando - **¡Con lo cabal que es para otras cosas!  
- ¿Yo no puedo montar también? –** Preguntó Blaise nostálgico, sus padres le habían educado para ser un perfecto aristócrata, lo que incluía la equitación entre sus aptitudes. **– Me da igual el color, aunque no lo parezca… es sólo que…** - intentó explicarle a Ennoia. **- ¡Por Salazar! Un mortífago montando un caballo blanco.  
- Mira, muchacho, si yo fuese tú…** - Ennoia se giró para comprobar mi reacción ante su comentario, comprobó que no estaba prestando más interés del necesario en su conversación. **– Sería mejor que no te metas con los caballos de esta panda de locos, se vuelven muy quisquillosos con todo lo que se refiere a ellos. –** Palmeándole la mano como si estuviese aleccionando a un niño. - **¿Por qué no te vas con Dirk? Creo que trajo una botellita de esa bebida que tanto os gusta.** – Empujándolo fuera del establo.

Los únicos que quedábamos en las cuadras éramos Lucian, Hermione y yo. Mi sire le explicaba a Hermione todo lo referente a Crowley y Azirafel, ensalzaba su bravura y su fidelidad, pero intentaba hacer hincapié en la seguridad que ella iba a tener al montar a uno de los dos corceles. Hermione tenía que estar muy dormida para no percibir el amor que sentía Luc por sus fieles caballos de batalla, supongo que eso le dejaría claro que no los trataba como seres inferiores a su servicio sino como una parte de sí mismo que estaba a punto de compartir con ella. Sin que hiciese falta darle una orden, Crowley se había arrodillado con delicadeza para que Hermione pudiese acariciarlo mejor y no se asustase por su tamaño, que lo viese como algo seguro más que peligroso. Azirafel había salido de su cubículo y se había situado al lado de Lucian para que él pudiese usarlo como ejemplo también. Quedaba clara la simbiosis que jinete y monturas habían alcanzado a lo largo de tantos años juntos.

Mientras las clases continuaban, me dediqué por completo a mi impetuoso y joven Rayo Negro. Podía escuchar su fuerte corazón latir con ansiedad, estaba deseoso de seguir a los otros y sentir el viento en su cara, pero no protestó cuando comencé a cepillarlo lentamente. Había comprendido perfectamente que tendría que esperar y aceptó con resignación la calma que le imponía con cada una de las lentas caricias del cepillo. También me dejé llevar por ese sencillo ritual y olvidé todo lo que no fuese mi corcel, me centré en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, en el sonido de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración. Mantuve esa calma mientras lo ensillaba, abroché cada una de las cinchas con esmero, sin romper el silencio que reinaba entre los dos. Tomé las riendas y nos dirigimos al exterior del establo donde la niebla que reinaba sobre el lago empezaba a levantarse, dejando ver el tenue amanecer invernal.

Formábamos un nutrido grupo de jinetes, cada cual más variopinto. Tony y su yegua Maat no dejaban de hacer cabriolas a nuestro alrededor, parecían dos niños juguetones a los que llevaban de paseo por primera vez en la vida. Julia lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y tranquilamente montada sobre su lusitano de manto negro, tanto ella como Osiris mantenían una tranquilidad aparente, pues el ímpetu de ambos podía percibirse en que estaban listos para salir ante la menor indicación. Isabel y Othar se mantenían erguidos y alerta también, aunque su aspecto no traslucía expectación alguna, su inmovilidad era tal que parecían dos estatuas. Lara acariciaba el cuello de Whirlwind con ternura. Ninguno hizo ademán alguno cuando Rayo Negro y yo nos unimos a ellos para esperar a los dos jinetes que faltaban.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho más. Un poco más tarde aparecían por la puerta del establo. Lucian guiaba a Azirafel sólo con sus rodillas, aunque sabía perfectamente que el pura sangre no necesitaba en absoluto que su jinete le diese indicación alguna. Crowley avanzaba con una lentitud impropia de él, seguramente influenciado por los nervios que sentía en su inusual jinete. Hermione intentaba relajar sus movimientos sobre el caballo, pero era evidente que no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por todo lo que la rodeaba. Apretaba las riendas en su mano como si fuesen lo único que impediría que se cayese, podía ver la tensión de sus muslos, intentando no presionar contra el animal, su respiración dejaba a las claras que hacía todo lo posible por calmar sus nervios.

Nadie dijo nada para que no se pusiese más nerviosa todavía, comenzamos a dar un lento paseo por los terrenos del castillo. Estaba claro que no sólo estábamos ejercitando nuestras monturas, aquel paseo tenía todas las trazas de ser un reconocimiento de cada uno de los rincones del terreno. Me extrañó que Ennoia no se nos hubiese unido, aunque me di cuenta de que un ciervo astado salía del otro lado de las cuadras y se acercaba a nosotros con una tranquilidad impropia de un animal así. Hermione no le prestó atención pues estaba demasiado pendiente de cada movimiento de Crowley. Lucian no se alejaba de su lado, Isabel iba tras ellos con aire tranquilo y Lara se situó al frente, encabezando el grupo.

**- ¿Cómo lo llevas, cariño?** – Le pregunté situándome en su flanco derecho, mirándola sonriente.  
**- Bueno, parece que por ahora no me voy a caer.** – Me sonrió nerviosa. **– Es mucho más estable que un hipogrifo. –** Encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.  
**- ¿Cuándo has montado tú en un hipogrifo?** – Le pregunté extrañado, recordaba que en tercero sólo había conseguido aquello el gafotas.  
**- En tercero. Se supone que nadie lo sabe, pero en tercero usamos el giratiempo para poder volver unas horas atrás y rescatar a Buckbeak y Sirius. Tuvimos que alzar el vuelo para evitar ser vistos durante un buen rato, luego Sirius lo utilizó para huir.** – Negó con la cabeza. **– Supongo que muchos se preguntaron cómo demonios había conseguido salir de aquella torre o cómo pudo escapar tan rápidamente.  
- Menuda pandilla de entrometidos que estabais hechos tus amigos y tú.** – Negué con la cabeza, contento de mantenerla distraída.  
**- ¡Mira tú quién fue a hablar! –** Protestó. **- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Todas las que quieras, cielo.** – Sonreí divertido.  
**- ¿Resultó muy duro dejar entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts o no te importó en absoluto?** – Mirándome crítica.  
**- Puedo asegurarte que no me hizo ninguna gracia, mucho menos cuando vi a Greyback entre ellos.** – Mi rostro se ensombreció al recordar aquella noche. – **Pero no tenía elección, Hermione. O les dejaba entrar y arrasar con todo a su paso, o mis padres morirían en medio de las peores torturas, probablemente yo también muriese, aunque eso no me importaba en ese momento. Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que quería que todo aquello terminase cuanto antes.  
- ¿Qué pasó por tu mente cuando la Orden del Fenix entró en tu casa?** – Continuó. Nunca habíamos hablado de todo esto, algo que para ella era muy reciente, pero que para mí había ocurrido hacía veinte años, en otra vida totalmente diferente a la que estaba viviendo ahora.  
**- Alivio. –** Intenté recordar aquel día. **– Al principio todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión esperando un ataque, luego me di cuenta de que era el fin de todas mis pesadillas, de todo el horror en el que había vivido. El miedo constante, la incertidumbre. Simplemente se acabaría todo, no me importaba ir a Azkaban o morir en medio de la batalla. Sólo quería que terminase.  
- ¿Por eso no atacaste a la Orden y te volviste en contra de los Mortífagos? –** Preguntó casi en un susurro.  
**- No sólo por eso.** – Me sonreí ligeramente al recordar el momento en que lancé un cruciatus sobre mi odiada tía Bellatrix. **– También quise aprovechar para vengarme un poquito.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- No sé si lo sabes, pero…** - tragó saliva. **– Ese día me salvaste la vida.  
- Sí que lo sé, Hermione. –** Mirándola sin borrar mi sonrisa. **– Vi cómo lanzabas hechizos de poca monta contra Rockwood cuando él te lanzaba un avada tras otro. Supongo que no me viste cuando te metiste en mi dormitorio para escapar de él.** – Observé su rostro sorprendido. - **¿No te diste cuenta entonces?** – Riéndome. – **Al menos pude aprovecharme de que él no se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado de bando, me acerqué a él sin que sospechase nada, creo que incluso pensó que le ayudaría a entrar en el dormitorio y todo.  
- Pero… -** Me miró sin comprender. – **¡Le lanzaste un Avada, Draco!** – Me miró sorprendida. - **¡En el juicio dijiste que se había vuelto contra ti porque se había dado cuenta de que estabas de nuestro lado durante la batalla!  
- Bueno, no había nadie en aquel pasillo para atestiguar lo contrario y sabía perfectamente que no habías escuchado nada porque mi dormitorio está insonorizado.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. - **¿Acaso crees que iba a dejarle con vida después de ver cómo intentaba matarte? –** Mirándola divertido. **– Rockwood merecía morir, no le des más vueltas a algo que ha dejado de tener importancia, Hermione.  
- Sí, querida.** – Intervino Tony a mi lado. **– Me temo que has de asumir que este granuja estaba loco por ti incluso cuando aún respiraba.  
- ¡Cierra el pico, Tony! –** Le protesté - **¡Y aparta a tu yegua de mí!  
- ¡Pero qué picajoso!** – Negó con la cabeza. **- ¡Vamos, Maat, demostrémosle a este presumido que él y su jamelgo no son rivales para nosotros! –** Apretó las rodillas contra la árabe y ambos salieron a todo galope. Aquella provocación era mucho más de lo que podíamos resistir Rayo Negro y yo.  
**- Lo siento, cariño. Pero tengo que callar a ese maldito fanfarrón. –** Mascullé entre dientes mientras Rayo Negro y yo salíamos en pos de Tony.

Tony me llevaba ya una buena ventaja, se movía en zigzag por los terrenos que circundaban el castillo. Rayo Negro perseguía a Maat con toda la fuerza de sus patas, mi cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutando de la diversión de la persecución. Sentía contra mí el retumbar de sus cascos en la tierra con cada impulso, el rugido de su corazón bombeando la sangre a cada uno de sus miembros, el resollar de su respiración. Durante unos segundos no pude concentrarme en nada más que en la magnífica sensación del galope extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, pronto llegó a mí un grito de Hermione. Miré tras de mí y no podía creer lo que veía. Crowley había salido también a galope tendido tras de nosotros, olvidándose por completo de que llevaba a Hermione. Refrené a Rayo Negro para obligarle a seguir al oldenburgués en lugar de la yegua, Crowley se dirigía de cabeza al Bosque Prohibido. Rogué a todos los dioses porque Hermione no fuese derribada por ninguna rama.

Rayo Negro no puede alcanzar ni por asomo la velocidad de Crowley. Es un caballo ligero y rápido, pero el oldenburgués tiene demasiada sangre de Lucian corriendo por sus venas como para ser posible alcanzarlo con un caballo tan joven. Pronto me vi rebasado por Lucian y Azirafel, el rostro de mi sire no dejaba duda alguna acerca de lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque saber que él también perseguía a Crowley me llenó de alivio, no dejé de seguirlos para poder llegar cuanto antes hasta ellos. No sabía qué haría Lucian para detener a su caballo, si le daba una orden demasiado tajante y se frenaba en seco, Hermione podría no ser capaz de mantenerse sobre él a causa de la inercia de la carrera. Azirafel se situó a la altura de Crowley y Luc alargó el brazo para rodear el cuerpo de Hermione, lanzó otro grito de sorpresa al verse alzada de la silla y se aferró al cuello de mi sire en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos.

La carrera de Azirafel fue perdiendo velocidad mientras Crowley se frenaba en seco, un gesto que habría lanzado a Hermione sobre su cabeza. Si mi corazón aún pudiese latir, en ese instante estaría corriendo como un loco de la preocupación que me embargaba. A medida que me acercaba a ellos podía escuchar los sollozos nerviosos de Hermione y las palabras de consuelo de mi sire, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que su cuerpo estuviese contra el mío y pudiese percibir con todos mis sentidos que ella estaba bien. Una centella negra pasó de largo a mi lado y se detuvo junto a ellos, en un movimiento fluido y apresurado, Isabel desmontó de Othar y tomó la mano de Hermione para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, de inmediato mi novia se arrojó a sus brazos y hundió su rostro lloroso en su cuello. Rayo Negro se situó cerca de ellos, no quería acercarse a Azirafel y Crowley, supongo que no quería interrumpir la reprimenda que el joven pura sangre le estaba dando al oldenburgués, salpicada de diversos mordiscos que dejaban claro lo enfadado que estaba. De un salto dejé mi montura y corrí hasta ellos.

Mi mente estaba centrada en Hermione, no era capaz de ver otra cosa que las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas antes de empapar la blusa de Isabel; sólo podía escuchar los gemidos de miedo procedentes de su garganta; deseaba abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien. Por eso no pude detener el puñetazo que Lucian encajó contra mi mandíbula y que me alejó varios metros de ellos. Me senté y lo miré sin comprender a qué venía aquello. La mirada con la que me encontré es una que aún hoy en día atraviesa mis peores pesadillas, dos ojos azules que me miraban con absoluta frialdad, era como si todo el poder del Abismo se estuviese concentrando en sus pupilas, rodeadas de hielo.

**- ¡No! –** Gritó Hermione tras de Lucian. Sólo era capaz de ver el pecho de mi sire, con cada músculo tensionado y preparado para atacar, aunque en su rostro no apareciese ni rastro de sus intenciones. - **¿Por qué le has pegado? –** Hermione se zafó de los brazos de Isabel y se situó frente a Luc.  
**- Él ha sido el causante de que Crowley se dejase llevar por el instinto de la manada, al salir de esa manera tras de Tony, activó un sentimiento enterrado en él y por eso perdió el juicio. –** Explicó con seriedad sosegada, puede que Hermione no lo supiese por su tono, pero mi sire estaba muy enfadado conmigo y puede que no le importase nada de lo que ella dijese en ese instante. – **Ha de ser castigado por su descuido…** - Comenzando a rodearla para acercarse a mí.  
**- De eso nada. –** Hermione volvió a situarse frente a él, cortándole el paso. Quizás no se daba cuenta de que ella, una bruja mortal y frágil, se estaba interponiendo entre un despiadado vampiro y su presa, yo.  
**- Ruego disculpes mi brusquedad, dulce niña, pero he de encargarme de este chiquillo descarriado…** - regalándole una sonrisa que haría congelar el infierno mientras la apartaba con cuidado de su camino. Me puse de pie y no hice ademán de escapar. Lucian había decidido que yo era el único culpable y nada le haría cambiar de idea…  
**- He dicho que no.** – Hermione tomó su brazo y una vez más se interpuso entre nosotros. **– Él no tiene la culpa de nada.  
- Fida'i, déjalo, por favor.** – Le pidió Isabel, situándose a su lado. **– Lucian tiene todo el derecho de castigar a Draco por un error que ha puesto en grave peligro tu vida.** – Noté que Isabel también se estaba preparando para pelear por si a Luc se le olvidase tratar con cuidado a su protegida.  
**- ¡Ya está bien!** – Protestó ella. **– Esto no es la maldita edad media y nadie va a ser castigado.  
- Hermione, déjalo, por favor.** – Le rogué, más preocupado por su propia integridad que la mía.  
**- ¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto todos locos de pronto o qué?** – Protestó, enfadándose. **– Lucian, si quieres castigar a alguien, empieza conmigo. –** Cruzando los brazos en un gesto decisivo y golpeando el suelo con el pie, impaciente. – **Vamos, comienza a castigarme.** – Le apremió.  
**- No seas ridícula, Hermione. –** Se mofó mi sire, amagando rodearla una vez más y encontrándose con ella de nuevo frente a él.  
**- Yo soy la culpable de que Crowley saliese corriendo de esa manera.** – Confesó.  
**- Hermione, cariño… -** rogué tras ella. **– No sabes montar a caballo, no puedes ser la causante…  
- ¡Cierra el pico, Draco!** – Me ordenó seriamente antes de mirar a mi sire a los ojos. **– Te acabo de decir que soy yo la culpable, Lucian. Deberías estar empezando a castigarme en cualquier momento, ¿no?  
- No pienso hacerte daño, mi niña. Como bien ha señalado Draco, no tienes los conocimientos necesarios para…  
- Antes de que Crowley saliese corriendo le apreté los flancos con las rodillas.** – Explicó. **– En cuanto hice ese gesto, se lanzó al galope. Supongo que pensó que yo también quería correr como Draco y Tony. Además, Tony es el que lo empezó todo al meterse con Draco y Rayo Negro.  
- ¿Ya no me defiendes, amorcito? –** Protestó Tony abriéndose paso entre los árboles.  
**- ¡Que te den, Tony!** – Le chilló furiosa. **– Por tu culpa casi me mato y Lucian quiere castigar a Draco, hazme un favor y no eches más leña al fuego. ¿Quieres?  
- Será un placer, preciosa. –** Sentándose sobre una piedra mientras le daba una zanahoria a Maat.  
**- Estoy esperando, Lucian.** – Volviendo su rostro hacia mi sire. – **Te acabo de dar una explicación lógica a por qué Crowley hizo lo que hizo, una explicación en la que Draco no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Además, te recuerdo que la idea de salir a dar un paseo fue tuya.  
- Te tiene cogido por los huevos, Luc.** – Comentó Tony jocosamente. – **La niña tiene razón.  
- Isabel, tú estabas detrás de mí.** – Le reclamó Hermione. **- ¿Recuerdas cómo apreté los flancos de Crowley?  
- Sí, es cierto que lo hiciste, pero…  
- Sin peros. –** La interrumpió. – **¿Esa sería una razón lógica para que tuviese ese comportamiento? –** Le preguntó directamente.  
**- Sí, sería una buena explicación. –** Le confirmó.  
**- Vamos, Luc, deja de comportarte como un maldito señor feudal por un segundo y pregúntale al caballo. –** Se quejó Ennoia apareciendo por entre los árboles completamente desnuda tras recuperar su forma humana. **– Sé que te encanta esa actitud de autoridad, pero esto nos está haciendo perder un tiempo precioso, si le preguntas al equino cabeza de chorlito qué fue lo que disparó su carrera, terminaremos con esto y nos podremos ir. **

Curiosamente Lucian hizo lo que la antigua le recomendó, dejó escapar un bufido de molestia y se dio media vuelta para acercarse a Crowley y comenzar a mirarlo fijamente. Me levanté lentamente para acercarme a Hermione, que no se había movido de donde estaba, pero me detuve al ver la actitud amenazante de Isabel. Me sorprendió el que de manera automática Hermione reaccionase al gesto de la asesina, desviando su mirada de los pasos de Lucian hacia su guardaespaldas, sin abandonar su postura desafiante. Isabel negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a acariciar a Othar.

Pronto le quedó claro a mi sire que Hermione le había dicho la verdad, Crowley había malinterpretado el apretón que le dio inconscientemente con las rodillas, por lo que había salido despedido sin un rumbo fijo cuando nos perdió a Tony y a mí de vista. El caballo se acercó a Hermione y agachó su enorme cabeza como muestra de disculpa, fue entonces cuando ella volvió a moverse para acariciarlo y darle un beso sonriente. Supongo que todos estábamos un poco tensos por el modo tan visible en que ella se había enfrentado a Lucian, porque pareció que en ese instante todos dejamos de contener la respiración y abandonamos las posturas que tanto nos acercaban a un círculo de estatuas. Me sorprendió que ella se acercase a Rayo Negro para acariciarlo también, me miró mientras le rascaba la mancha negra de la frente que le daba nombre.

**- ¿Crees que le importará un poco más de peso para el viaje de vuelta?** – Sonriéndome con la mirada.  
**- En absoluto, no se enterará siquiera…** - le sonreí de vuelta acariciando la crin **– Aunque no sé si podrá con la carga de orgullo que eso le supondrá a su ego.  
- ¿Me ayudas a subir?** – Me pidió con un pícaro guiño.

Icé a Hermione sobre la silla y monté tras ella para rodearla con mis brazos, pronto se reclinó contra mi pecho, acurrucándose mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Imagino que la carrera desesperada de Crowley había sido más que suficiente para ella y no deseaba otra cosa que volver al catillo para darse una merecida ducha. Salimos del bosque sin inconvenientes pues no nos habíamos adentrado demasiado. Lucian se adelantó al galope en Azirafel, seguido de Crowley. Tony zigzagueó entre los árboles con Maat, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos del ciervo astado de Ennoia de alcanzarlo. Nosotros íbamos a un trote ligero hasta que Hermione me miró con ojos somnolientos y me pidió llegar pronto hasta Lameth y su poción. Escuché cómo Isabel se reía por lo bajo tras nosotros.

Pero no sólo la poción de Lameth logró despertar a Hermione, la visión de la mascota de Ennoia esperándonos junto al atlante y Blaise también ayudó a que mi novia abriese los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero no todos los días ves a un smilodon gigante. La dejé con ellos mientras llevaba a Rayo Negro a su cuadra y le quitaba la silla. Ella necesitaba reponerse, estudiar al felino y tranquilizarse un poco. Lucian no quería tenerla cerca cuando terminase de echarme la bronca.

**- Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer una temeridad como la que hiciste antes cuando ella esté sobre Crowley o Azirafel.** – Me dijo reclinado contra una de las columnas.  
**- Tranquilo, he aprendido la lección. –** Dije sin rastro de burla en mi voz mientras colgaba la silla y recogía el cepillo. **– Nunca habían reaccionado así cuando salimos por el castillo.** – Lo miré con curiosidad.  
**- Aún te queda mucho por aprender, zagal.** – Se mofó ligeramente. – **Nunca pasó nada porque los montaba yo, no una humana novata que sólo va a dar un paseo tranquilo.  
- Lo siento.** – Me disculpé.  
**- No ha pasado nada, no sabías que eso podría ocurrir y a mí Tony también me tiene obligado a hacer locuras. Me alegra saber que has aprendido la lección a conciencia. **

Lara y Julia se unieron a nosotros un rato más tarde, evidentemente ellas habían seguido con el paseo tal como tenían planeado desde un principio. Estaba claro que se centraron en revisar el terreno en previsión de futuros ataques. Aunque Lucian e Isabel lo conocían como la palma de la mano, Julia, Tony y Ennoia necesitaban familiarizarse con él. No me sorprendió en absoluto escucharlas discutir acerca de lo ineficaz de los muros que rodeaban el castillo, de lo indefendible que sería en algunos puntos, etc. Las dejé a lo suyo tras darle una caricia en el morro a Rayo Negro y salir para llevar a Hermione hasta la ansiada ducha. Pero no contaba con el mimoso de Binky.

En cuanto asomé por la puerta del establo se lanzó sobre mí como lo que en realidad es: media tonelada de mimo peludo con una lengua rasposa y colmillos como espadas cortas. Lo malo de que un vampiro de la edad de Ennoia se dedique a criar ghoules durante milenios es que te encuentras con aberraciones temporales como Binky. Es enorme hasta para los estándares de su extinta raza pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, le caigo bien y no quiere morderme, sólo quiere que juegue con él. Me tiró al suelo y rodó hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas para que pudiese acariciar su barriga y su cuello. Me sonreí un poco al ver las caras de Blaise y Hermione, estaban lívidos. Pero no tengo la culpa de llevarme bien con buena parte de los felinos que conozco, incluida la Señora Norris.

**- De verdad que no lo entiendo. –** Protestó Ennoia mientras se vestía.  
**- No intentes encontrarle una razón lógica, En.** – Suspiró Lameth tendiéndole la camiseta. – **Sabes que se vuelve loco con el muchacho. Será la sangre joven.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- No estarás insinuando que soy vieja, ¿verdad?** – Mirándolo de reojo.  
**- No insinúo nada. Es un hecho que eres la más antigua de todos nosotros. –** Sonriéndose.  
**- Tú y tu manía por la exactitud. –** Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Binky que ronroneaba como una locomotora mientras lo acariciaba. - **¿Por qué no vas a intercambiar fechas con Tony y me dejas tranquilita un rato?** – Miró al enorme felino y me miró a mí. **– Un día me lo terminarás explicando.** – Entrecerrando los ojos. **– Binky, deja de hacer el idiota que tenemos que ir con Hagrid para ayudarle con sus alumnos… ¡Y te recuerdo que eres un bicho fiero y peligroso, no un gatito mimoso! -** Bajando la colina hacia la cabaña del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El felino se levantó y la siguió con paso elegante y silencioso, remarcando aún más el que era más grande que ella. La imagen de esos dos caminando juntos y la frustración que siempre mostraba Ennoia con el comportamiento de su mascota hacia mí, provocó que todos nos riésemos con ganas de la situación. Por suerte no tenía esa clase en séptimo curso, porque nuestros compañeros verían a una vampira enfadada en vez de a un smilodon peligroso.

----------------------------------------------------

Una vez más teníamos que volver a la rutina de las clases. Supongo que Blaise y Hermione estaban encantados de tener a Lameth para proveerles de poción tras el madrugón para la cabalgada. Salimos del cuarto de Hermione después de haber compartido una prolongada ducha y nos reunimos a los Gryffindor que salían por el retrato para bajar a desayunar. No me sorprendió el no encontrar ni a Harry ni Ginebra, la noche anterior la habían pasado en las dependencias de mi sire, por lo que era muy probable que nos los encontrásemos ya en el comedor, reponiendo fuerzas. Lavender seguramente no se separaría de Lameth.

Lo que no podía imaginar era lo que me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Tony estaba vestido con sus habituales y extrañas ropas, que intimidaban a cualquiera por el modo en que conseguía que unos simples vaqueros negros pareciesen hechos para pasar una tarde en el infierno. Pero la imagen que casi hace que trastabillase en el último escalón no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él y sin embargo era lo que le tenía absorto y perfectamente tranquilo a pesar de estar rodeado de inocentes. Julia llevaba una minúscula falda tableada con el tartan verde de Slytherin, una ajustada blusa blanca en la que resaltaba el escudo de mi casa sobre su pecho izquierdo y una diminuta chaqueta que no podría abrochar ni aunque expulsase todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pero lo que impedía que Tony apartase la vista de su esposa eran las largas piernas, realzadas por los zapatos de color negro e interminable tacón.

**- ¿Julia? –** Preguntó Hermione acercándose al matrimonio. **- ¿Qué haces así vestida?  
- Isa me dijo que este era el uniforme apropiado para mezclarme entre los alumnos.** – Le respondió ella alisando la falda y colocando bien la blusa. **- ¿Me falta algo?** – Inquirió inocentemente.  
**- Nada… -** Musité.  
**- Centímetros. –** Respondió Hermione.  
**- Tengo que regalarle algo a esa niña.** – Murmuró Tony con voz ronca sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. **– Creo que le gustan mucho los cojines…  
- Sabes que me encantan, Tony.** – Replicó la aludida apareciendo por las escaleras de la mazmorra con Blaise babeando detrás. Harto lógico porque ella también llevaba un uniforme de idénticas características al de Julia, aunque con los colores y el escudo de Gryffindor. – **¿Vamos a desayunar?  
- ¡Tiene piernas!** – Suspiró Tony desviando la mirada de las piernas de su esposa a las de Isabel. - **¡Y sigo teniendo ojos!** – Remarcó poco después. - **¡Isa, te adoro!** – Sonriéndole con lascivia.

Isabel y Julia entraron al comedor haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de estupefacción que dejaban a su paso. No creo que un solo varón fuese capaz de resistirse a seguir esas piernas con la mirada, tampoco me extrañó que muchos no entrasen al comedor y diesen media vuelta hacia los dormitorios. Por suerte para Tony y para mí, como vampiros, somos perfectamente capaces de controlar el flujo de nuestra sangre e impedir que acuda a ningún sitio indebido. Isabel y Hermione se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, yo acompañé nuevamente al matrimonio de vampiros lascivos a la mesa de mi casa, me detuve para tirar del brazo de Blaise e impedir que se sentase en medio de los leones. Estaba claro que la sangre no le llegaba al cerebro, se había quedado a medio camino.

Como había adivinado, Lameth entró acompañando a Lavender y con una jarra de poción en la mano. Les siguieron Lara, Lucian, Ginebra y Harry. Lara no se había dejado convencer por Isabel y llevaba su pantalón de cuero favorito con un top blanco y se sentó con nosotros, sonriéndose al ver el aspecto de Julia y la mirada perdida de Tony en algún punto del cuerpo de su mujer. Lucian escoltó a los dos muchachos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para después tomar su puesto a la diestra de Dumbledore. No me extrañó encontrar a Ennoia sentada en uno de los extremos hablando con Hagrid animadamente, McGonagall lanzaba miradas desaprobatorias a las dos vampiras, sobre todo a Isabel pues llevaba los colores de su casa. No pude conocer la reacción de Snape, pues no estaba en la mesa, tendría que esperar otro momento más oportuno para saber qué opinaba de la interpretación del uniforme de Slytherin en Julia.

Tampoco se me escaparon las miradas que todos mis compañeros de casa nos lanzaban. Algunos seguían con la manía del ajo, pero cada vez eran menos. La gran mayoría de las chicas estaban haciendo los cálculos mentales para acortar sus faldas todo lo que sus piernas les permitiesen, otras parecían tomar notas de cada uno de los gestos de Lara y Julia. No creo que sea necesario decir que los chicos no usaban demasiado sus facultades mentales y muchos estaban reducidos a meras hormonas babeantes con patas. Tampoco es que ayudase mucho el ver cómo ese matrimonio compartía el desayuno. Me concentré en contar cada una de las veces en que Lara pasaba el cuchillo con la mantequilla sobre su tostada para no tener que ver los gestos de Julia mientras Tony le daba a probar un poco de gelatina roja con una cuchara. La cucharilla giró quince veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj sobre el café, Tony probaba la mermelada en los labios de Julia. Lara les llamó al orden cuando el true brujah hizo ademán de aflojar la corbata de su mujer. La tortura terminó.

La mayor parte de la conversación de Lucian en la mesa de profesores había rondado sobre el hecho de que todos ellos acudirían a las clases para no estar ociosos. Remarcando el profundo respeto que todos tenían por la enseñanza y el convencimiento de que era un bien principal para los alumnos, así como una medida de seguridad a mayores para todos ellos. Algunos se mostraron recelosos de tener que soportar a vampiros en sus aulas, pero terminaron por aceptarlos en vista de la aprobación del director ante la idea.

La primera clase que teníamos era precisamente Transformaciones con McGonagall. Soportó estoicamente el revuelo que se formó cuando entramos en el aula, el ambiente se llenó de feromonas, miedo y hormonas a partes iguales. Harry se sentó en la mesa con Hermione e Isabel, Blaise y Ennoia se sentaron conmigo. Pansy sorprendió a todos cuando entró con el uniforme llevado a la mínima expresión, como el de Julia, y sentándose al lado de Tony sin ningún tipo de miramiento. El True Brujah la recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa, no dudó en besar su mejilla y deslizar una mano por su muslo descubierto. Lara y Lucian ocuparon un pupitre al fondo del todo. Lameth desistió de sentarse y permaneció de pié contra el marco de la puerta. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido a McGonagall que nos miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ocultar su disgusto ante estos oyentes no deseados.

Pero todos cumplieron su palabra y no causaron más inconvenientes a lo largo de las dos horas de clase que siguieron, no en vano puedes confiar en que un vampiro sabrá permanecer quieto y silencioso por horas. Cuando terminó la clase muchos se sobresaltaron al ver que recuperaban la movilidad, supongo que esperaban que se quedasen allí quietos o que hiciesen algún ruido como de piedra resquebrajándose o goznes chirriando.

El resto de las clases fue muy similar. La de Flitwick fue sobre todo divertida, teníamos al más diminuto de los profesores con uno de los vampiros más altos en la misma habitación. Les sorprendió un poco que se dirigiese a ellos para explicarles el carácter de su materia, Julia fue una de las más interesadas al respecto. El pequeño profesor quedó asombrado cuando ella misma quiso intentar algún encantamiento, aunque claro, ella no necesita varita para ejecutar su magia, igual que todos los vampiros que la hemos conservado tras nuestra conversión. El profesor observó con fascinación cómo uno de los baúles en los que se guardaban cojines se estremecía y le salían diminutos pies, pronto estuvo correteando por toda el aula. Lo más divertido fue que Julia se dejó llevar y no se dio cuenta de que el baúl enfilaba hacia la pila de libros sobre la que se sostenía Flitwick para llegar al púlpito, aunque lo detuvo poco después, pudimos ver cómo el profesor cabalgaba sobre el baúl unos cuantos metros. Por suerte, Flitwick siempre ha tenido un carácter afable y no se sintió ofendido por el asalto no intencionado. Tony organizó los libros con un mero chasquido de dedos y Lameth devolvió tanto el baúl como al profesor a sus sitios correspondientes, mientras Julia se deshacía en disculpas.

**- No se preocupe, joven.** – La tranquilizó el mago colocándose las gafas. **– Es normal que a veces estas cosas se nos escapen al control. –** Soltando una risita divertida. – **Reconozco que ha sido una demostración muy entretenida. **

Disponíamos de dos horas libres antes de que tuviésemos que volver al comedor, como siempre, Hermione quiso pasarlas en la biblioteca. Creo que la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, jamás había escuchado tantas alabanzas hacia sus adorados libros. Tony y Julia fueron de cabeza a la sección prohibida en cuanto detectaron algunos tomos conocidos, Lameth se perdió por entre las estanterías y terminó apareciendo con una pila de libros que comenzó a devorar con pasión. Lucian y Lara no se molestaron en buscar mucho y cada uno escogió un libro de un extremo diferente de la misma estantería. Hermione, Ginebra y Harry se sentaron en una de las mesas para poder trabajar en los ensayos de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, Blaise se sentó con ellos al ver que Isabel también ocupaba una silla y leía un tomo al azar. Pansy se encogió de hombros y se fue con Lavender.

**- Isa, cariño, ¿te importaría revisar algunos volúmenes por mí?** – Le pidió Hermione – **Necesito referencias acerca de las transformaciones que se llevaron a cabo tras las guerras púnicas, mientras voy a por un par de tomos que necesito para encantamientos.** – Deslizó la pila de libros hacia la asesina y se levantó para adentrarse en la sección prohibida y volver con dos tomos pesados, Tony llevaba el resto y en un parpadeo le quitó los dos que ella se había empecinado en coger. **– Gracias, Tony.** – Le sonrió cuando el vampiro dejó los libros en una mesita auxiliar.  
**- Siempre es un placer ayudarte, encanto.** – Guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.  
**- Aquí tienes, cielo.** – Isabel le entregó dos pergaminos escritos con una letra diminuta y apretada en la que había anotado todas las referencias que le había pedido, junto con todos los datos correspondientes del libro en que la había encontrado.  
**- Gracias, Isa. Es que quiero terminarlos ahora para tener tiempo después. –** Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- ¿Y qué quieres hacer después que necesitas tiempo? –** Preguntó Ginebra con curiosidad.  
**- Ennoia me ha pedido que le explique algunas cosas del mundo mágico.** – Se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada del pergamino, aunque yo no me perdí el intercambio de miradas entre mis sires, Isabel y Lameth.

Una hora después, Hermione y yo teníamos nuestros ensayos listos, Harry apenas había comenzado con el de Transformaciones, Lucian y Lara habían terminado de leerse una estantería entre los dos y Lameth había devuelto todos los tomos a su sitio. Ginebra tenía encaminados sus trabajos de Historia de la Magia y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de sexto, pero se encontró con algunos atascos, visibles por la cantidad de pelotas de papel desechadas que hacía volar a su alrededor con la varita.

**- Draco, ¿por qué no le echas una mano a Ginny con sus trabajos? A ti se te da muy bien Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y no creo que tengas problemas con Historia.** – Me pidió en un susurro. **– Así me voy ahora con Ennoia y luego tenemos un tiempo tú y yo tranquilos. –** Besando mi cuello cariñosamente.  
**- Manipuladora. –** La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo.  
**- No, práctica.** – Besando mis labios fugazmente mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. – **Siempre he dicho que el secreto de un trabajo bien hecho es la organización, creo que es algo que se aplica a todo, ¿no crees?  
- ¡Está bien!** – Suspiré resignado. **– Ya me contarás cómo te lo has pasado con En.** – Me levanté para sentarme junto a Ginebra. **– A ver, pelirroja, ¿te echo un cabo?** – Deteniendo una de las pelotas antes de que me diese en la cabeza.  
**- ¿Al cuello?** – Me miró desesperada.  
**- No creo que te favoreciese mucho, la verdad. –** Tomando su ensayo de Historia. **– Veamos qué tienes aquí…**

**- Oye, Potter. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa con Isabel?** – Preguntó Blaise cuando la Assamita ya se había ido con Hermione.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Preguntó Harry levantando la mirada de su ensayo con asombro. **– No me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- No sé, tres clases que hemos tenido y en las tres te has sentado a su lado.** – Blaise se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.  
**- Por si no lo recuerdas, Zabini, Isabel es la guardaespaldas de mi amiga.** – Se justificó el muchacho volviendo a concentrarse en su pergamino.  
**- Y yo te recuerdo que Isabel no es una gran fan de los celosos posesivos…** - Murmuré mientras repasaba un tomo de Historia para el trabajo de Ginny. **– Aquí tienes, Ginebra, con esta referencia ya puedes terminar el ensayo y nos ponemos con el siguiente.  
- No estoy celoso…  
- Y yo soy un angelito. –** Lara se sentó al lado de Harry con un suspiro. – **Déjame eso, me aburro como una ostra. –** Cogió el pergamino y la pluma de las manos del mago. **– Esto no es correcto, esto tampoco, ni esto.** – Rompió el pergamino en dos y le miró de reojo mientras cogía otro. - **¿Tú cómo has sido capaz de avanzar de curso con este pésimo sistema de resumen que tienes?** – Comenzando a escribir el ensayo con una letra limpia y elegante.  
**- Pero… tú no tienes magia… -** Protestó Harry, preocupado.  
**- No, pero sé leer y escuchar. Tu profesora te ha pedido un ensayo acerca del uso de las transformaciones en el ataque a lo largo de los tiempos, lo que estabas haciendo era un resumen de la clase que impartió, y plagado de errores además. –** Miró a Blaise sin dejar de escribir. **– Te recomiendo que cambies de actitud al respecto de Isabel, ella está simplemente cumpliendo su misión con Hermione. Eres un elemento agradable y cómodo, pero eres prescindible y sustituible.** – Se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa. **– ¿Por qué no te pones con el otro ensayo? Creo que la asignatura te gusta un poco más, por lo que te será más fácil. –** Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Gracias, Lara. No sé qué decir… -** Harry cogió los apuntes de Encantamientos y un nuevo pergamino.  
**- Gracias es más que suficiente, luego pensamos en algo para que me lo compenses.** – Riéndose divertida.

Entre Ginebra y yo terminamos todos sus deberes de la mañana a tiempo para bajar a la hora apropiada hasta el comedor, Lara le entregó un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros a Harry dándole instrucciones de que se lo leyese veinte veces para que McGonagall no sospechase. Blaise nos siguió con aire ligeramente taciturno, me retrasé para poder hablar con él sin que estuvieran todos los demás.

**- Blaise, ¿qué te pasa? –** Le pregunté. **– Antes no te ponías tan posesivo con Isabel y no hacía falta que te recordásemos que sólo estaba contigo porque le caías bien y poco más.  
- Creo que ha sido todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el día de Navidad, Draco.** – Deteniéndose y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. **– Antes no me importaba nada, pero… no puedo evitar sentir que debería hacer algo con mi vida aparte de ser el hijo de mis padres.  
- Escucha, ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo cuando termine el colegio. Ahora tienes dieciocho años, aún eres joven para divertirte y no preocuparte por nada. Cuando te haya llegado el momento, encontrarás a una muchachita linda, la cargarás con uno o dos críos y seguro que te dedicas a algo que te guste.  
- No me rebatas con mis propias palabras, Draco.** – Lanzándome una mirada cargada de reproche. **– Es que no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo Hermione…  
- Estaba enfadada y no creo que… -** intenté justificarla, pero él me interrumpió.  
**- No, Draco, tenía toda la razón. No soy nada. Tú eres un vampiro, pero antes eras un mortífago a las órdenes directas de Voldemort, Pansy es una psicópata y nada de lo que hagamos va a cambiarlo, Potter es un héroe… Yo soy el juguete sexual de una asesina.  
- Algo que hará que te sonrías cuando seas un viejecito que babea frente a la chimenea. No intentes encontrarle un sentido a tu vida todavía, viejo.** – Negué con la cabeza. **– A ver, soy un vampiro y según tú debe de ser la hostia, pero en realidad es un marrón insoportable. Lo único que hago es traer problemas a todos los que me rodean, unos imbéciles me persiguen para intentar utilizarme contra otros más idiotas todavía, mis compañeros de clase me miran como un monstruo, mi familia vampírica me mira como un niñato insoportable, he tenido que renegar de mis padres para evitar más intentos de manipulación. ¿Sigues creyendo que mi vida es genial? Por si no fuera suficiente, tengo una novia fabulosa que es todo lo que jamás pudiese desear y no puedo ni soñar con casarme con ella, tener hijos y envejecer a su lado… algo que tú harás en un futuro.** – Le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro para darle ánimos. **– Deja de lamentarte de lo vacía que está tu vida, disfruta de que tienes una mujer escultural por las noches y aprovecha cuanto puedas mientras seas joven. Emborráchate, haz el loco con la escoba, ríete un poco más… pero no intentes ver el futuro. Eso déjaselo a Trelawney. –** Me reí, consiguiendo que esbozase una sonrisa también. – **¿Mejor?  
- Un poco.** – Haciéndose de rogar.  
**- Bueno, nos vamos acercando al Blaise Zabini juerguista despreocupado que es mi amigo. –** Le miré con los ojos entornados. – **No he oído nada de una fiesta clandestina todavía, ¿te estás oxidando tanto?  
- Es lo malo de que te hayas mudado a la Torre de los Gryffindor, te pierdes todos los cotilleos jugosos. –** Riéndose con ganas. **– Ya llevamos unas cuantas. **

Cuando entramos al comedor estábamos riéndonos los dos con ganas de las anécdotas que me contaba Blaise. Todos los presentes en la biblioteca durante su momento de debilidad, se sonrieron y relajaron, sobre todo los vampiros, sabían que al más mínimo asomo de celos, Isabel lo dejaría sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. No había rastro de Tony en la mesa de Slytherin, Julia y Lameth estaban sentados con las cabezas casi pegadas mientras examinaban un libro que la nigromante había tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Lara estaba sentada entre Harry y Ginebra en la mesa de Gryffindor, por sus rostros congestionados deduje que estaba demostrándoles las utilidades de las sombras, no me extrañó nada que Ginebra la tomase por el cuello para besarla con fuerza. Aunque he de reconocer que Harry se las estaba arreglando bastante bien para disimular, lo único que le delataba ligeramente era el rubor de su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza y me dediqué a buscar a Hermione, no había rastro de ella, ni de Isabel o Ennoia, supuse que seguirían por los terrenos de la escuela, hablando sin cesar. Las tres entraron al comedor enzarzadas en una conversación acerca de las distintas criaturas que poblaban el bosque prohibido. Lo que empezó a preocuparme es que Pansy no daba muestras de aparecer. Me levanté y me acerqué a Lavender para preguntarle si sabía a dónde se había ido, pero ella no pudo darme información alguna de su paradero. No me quedaba más remedio que interrumpir la lectura de Julia y Lameth.

**- Julia, Dirk, perdonad que os moleste pero, ¿sabéis dónde está Pansy?  
- Está con Tony. –** Me respondió Julia tranquilamente. – **Le está ayudando con un encarguito, nada importante.  
- ¿Estás segura? –** Supongo que no debería preocuparme, ella es la que más a salvo está con ese depravado.  
**- Sí… -** Julia me dedicó una sonrisa cálida. **– Te aseguro que no tienes que preocuparte por su seguridad ni por la de nadie más. –** Riéndose ligeramente. – **Es una misión sencilla y en absoluto peligrosa, pero Tony necesitaba a alguien como ella para poder realizarla.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- Necesitaba a una bruja de este tiempo, Draco.** – Comenzando a impacientarse. **– No puedo decirte nada más por ahora, ¿vale?**

Los dos entraron corriendo al comedor cuando le quedaba el tiempo justo a Pansy para poder comer al menos un emparedado, Julia le entregó un plato lleno de sándwiches que la chica comenzó a comer vorazmente mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Tony. El druida se reía mientras le cantaba la hora cada pocos minutos, presionándola para que fuese capaz de comer en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para ir a clase. Teníamos Pociones con nuestro jefe de casa, al fin veríamos lo que mi querido padrino opinaba de que su clase se llenase de vampiros.

**- ¡Terminé! –** Exclamó Pansy, agotada y saciada. – **La próxima vez calcula un poco mejor para que me dé tiempo a comer sin necesitar un embudo, ¿quieres?** – Dándole un empujón a Tony.  
**- Ya te dije que lo siento, querida.** – Se carcajeó el true brujah. - **¿Qué más puedo hacer para compensarte?  
- Se me ocurren algunas cosas, ¿sabes? –** Le respondió con una ceja levantada y una mueca de perversión.  
**- ¿Incluyen dolor, sangre y placer? –** Preguntó él junto a su oído.  
**- Puede. –** Girándose para quedar frente a él.  
**- Sabes que siempre me apunto esas ideas sádicas tuyas…** - Replicó acariciando sus labios con la lengua. **– ¿Me darás más detalles camino de la clase?  
- Creo que no. –** Se levantó con rapidez, observando su rostro desde lo alto. **– Así tienes algo en lo que entretenerte. –** Cogiendo su bolsa para correr hacia la puerta.  
**- Draco… -** Gimió Tony. **– Cada día me cae mejor esta niña, es sádica, cruel, viciosa, perversa, dominante…** – Mirando al cielo a través del techo encantado del comedor. **- ¡Lástima que sea incontrolable!** – Levantándose de la mesa, cerrando de un golpe el libro que leían Lameth y Julia. **– ¡Piernas Largas, tenemos clase de pociones! Dirk, intenta comportarte y no interrumpas al profesor aunque se equivoque o no te dejaré jugar con mi mujer al Quimicefa.**

La clase de Snape tenía lugar, como siempre en las mazmorras, Lucian y Lara se sentaron nuevamente en la parte de atrás del aula, no querían importunar al profesor más de lo necesario. Tony, Julia y Pansy se volvieron a sentar juntos en una de las mesas del frente, Lameth ocupó el lugar de Isabel al lado de Hermione, yo me senté junto a ella para permitir que Blaise pudiese estar con su asesina. Ennoia se sentó detrás de Lameth para poder controlar las ansias del atlante, lo conocía demasiado bien como para confiar en que iba a saber contenerse de corregir al profesor. Me hizo gracia ver el desasosiego en el rostro de Ronald cuando Harry se sentó junto a él. Desde que se había ido de la mansión de Lucian no se habían llevado muy bien. El único momento en que habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo había sido cuando sus compañeros de cuarto se habían metido con Ginebra y Hermione, pero tampoco es que Harry diese muestras de querer resolver las reticencias de Ronald para con nosotros. Sinceramente, no entiendo al pelirrojo. Se lo pasa de miedo en nuestra casa y ahora se comporta como un imbécil sólo porque su amigo se acostó con su hermana, cuando sabía perfectamente que Lucian estaba haciendo eso mismo.

El profesor salió de la despensa de ingredientes y observó a los vampiros que estaban sentados entre sus alumnos, pronunció más su ceño fruncido hasta que se encontró con Julia y Pansy. Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa ante sus atuendos, no creo que se imaginase que una falda podía ser tan corta y seguir llamándose así, porque el recorrido de su mirada se detuvo en los dos juegos de piernas. Mira por donde, el viejo tiene buen gusto.

**- Esta tarde vamos a desarrollar una poción para curar heridas graves.** – Carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la garganta y se obligó a mirar al resto de la clase. **– Heridas que no pueden ser curadas con extracto de díctamo. –** Se giró y golpeó la pizarra con la varita para que apareciesen los ingredientes y las instrucciones a seguir. – **Espero que…  
- Disculpe, Severus… –** Le interrumpió Lameth.  
**- Cierra el pico.** – Le amenazó Ennoia con una garra contra su espalda. –** O sirves de muñeco de prácticas.  
- Aguafiestas.** – Protestó Lameth cruzándose de brazos. **– Prosiga, señor Snape.  
- Bien. –** Snape le dirigió una de sus miradas reservadas para Potter. – **Les estaba diciendo que espero que puedan terminar la pierna… digo, la poción… en el tiempo que dura la clase. **

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Snape es humano! Tony mostraba una sonrisa llena de orgullo al saber que los encantos de su esposa habían sido capaces de hacer dudar al estricto profesor. Aunque al resto de los alumnos casi les da un ataque al escuchar ese lapsus en el profesor. Creo que jamás podrán volver a tenerle respeto, casi me da pena. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, Severus se ha dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione desde el primer día, vale que yo haya contribuido también, pero lo mío tiene excusa. Era un niñato idiota que pensaba que tirar de las coletas a la niña que me gustaba era la mejor manera de conquistar su corazón, pero lo de Severus no tiene disculpa. Siempre ha sido una alumna ejemplar, esforzada y aplicada en cada una de las materias, que lo admira además por su capacidad de atenerse a las normas y de impartir clases. Vale, a veces nos favorecía un poco a los de su casa, pero McGonagall hacía lo mismo con los Gryffindor, por lo que tampoco es que fuese un delito muy grave. Aunque me temo que ahora le va a costar recuperar el respeto de sus alumnos, cuando menos que vuelvan a tenerle miedo tras ese desliz.

Los calderos empezaban a echar humo, sobre todo el de Lameth. No sé de dónde lo ha quitado, no es un caldero normal, sino que es de un metal brillante y las herramientas que está utilizando no las había visto en mi vida. Definitivamente, no quiero saber la procedencia de ninguna de esas cosas, porque algo me dice que no es bueno preguntarle a un vampiro mago atlante cabreado porque no le dejan explicar que su poción es mejor que la del otro. Cuando se suponía que nuestras pociones debían alcanzar un tono ocre, la suya tiraba a verdoso y no paraba de añadir ingredientes a una velocidad asombrosa. Me sonreí al ver que algunos intentaban seguir sus pasos y estaban obteniendo unos resultados desastrosos. Lo que no era capaz de comprender Lameth, era que las modificaciones que él había realizado a algunas pociones no eran aplicables por un mago humano al no ser capaz de emular su velocidad al cortar las raíces y bayas necesarias. Tampoco podía esperar que se siguiesen usando los mismos ingredientes que en su época, muchos ni siquiera existían desde hacía siglos. Pero no puedes llevarle la contraria a un antiguo como Lameth cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

Al finalizar la clase, el caldero de Hermione y el mío tenían el tono apropiado de marrón rojizo, despidiendo volutas de humo parduzco a intervalos regulares. El caldero de Lameth brillaba con una poción de color azul metalizado de la que no salía ni un leve aroma. Las del resto de la clase comprendían todos los colores del arco iris, menos las de Julia, Pansy e Isabel. Isa había seguido las instrucciones de Severus, como siempre hacía desde que empezó a acompañar a Hermione a la clase de pociones, su caldero mostraba el resultado apropiado. Pansy tenía dos calderos, uno tenía un tono marrón ligeramente enrojecido y el otro tenía una poción de color azul ligeramente más apagado que el de Lameth, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para seguir las indicaciones de ambos, no podía tener las dos pociones correctas porque ella no disponía de tiempo. Aunque al ver la sonrisa que compartía con Tony, deduje que alguien le habría ayudado a tener tiempo de sobra para realizar todo lo necesario. Julia había decidido agradecer el involuntario cumplido de Severus realizando a la perfección su poción. Cuando Lameth se dio cuenta de eso le frunció ligeramente el ceño, ella le contestó con una mueca de impaciencia y negando con la cabeza antes de chasquear con la lengua, como si así le estuviese diciendo que no tenía remedio.

**- Señorita Giovanni. –** Snape se acercó a la poción de Julia, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a otro lugar que no fuese el caldero. – **Veo que se le dan bien las pociones.  
- Es que es un tema que me apasiona y más cuando quien lo explica es un mago de tanto nivel…-** respondió ella de forma seductora. **– Y por favor, llámeme Julia.  
- Gracias, aunque no es necesario que ensalce mis técnicas de enseñanza, Julia.** – Sonriendo ligeramente a su pesar. - **¿Hace mucho tiempo que trata con pociones? Para ser un tema que le apasione ha de tener contacto con ellas a menudo, supongo.  
- Se podría decir que dedico bastante tiempo a ellas, se pueden hacer tantas cosas útiles con ellas…** - jugando distraídamente con un lápiz. **– La verdad es que, de las clases a las que he asistido hoy, profesor Snape, es esta con la que más he disfrutado…  
- Me halaga, Julia. Imagino que para ustedes debe de resultar aburrido el estar rodeados de adolescentes y asistir a unas clases que no tienen ningún aliciente.** – Perdido en el movimiento del lápiz en la elegante mano de Julia. **– Me alegra que le haya resultado una experiencia entretenida, entiendo que en lo sucesivo continuará asistiendo a mis clases.** – Carraspeando ligeramente. **– No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que lleva el uniforme correspondiente a la casa de Slytherin, ¿ha escogido esa casa por alguna razón en especial?  
- No crea que no disfrutamos de su compañía o de las clases que imparten, tenemos unas mentes ávidas de conocimientos. –** Sonriendo levemente. - **Después de lo que me han comentado al respecto de las casas, creo que la de Slytherin es la que más se ajusta a mí, por lo que, si no le incomoda, seguiré llevando su uniforme, profesor Snape…  
- En absoluto, Julia. Puede usted llevarlo sin ningún inconveniente, era mera curiosidad. Igualmente puede usted dirigirse a mí por Severus, no es necesario que entre adultos seamos tan formales, ¿no cree?** – Sonriéndole ligeramente a Julia, una visión que aterrorizó al resto del alumnado.  
**- Será un placer llevarlo, Severus. –** Con la mejor y más seductora de sus sonrisas. **– Ruego disculpes a mi… amigo…** - señalando a Lameth con la mirada - **…pero me temo que su afán por el perfeccionismo no le permite ver que él también puede equivocarse.  
- No tiene importancia, supongo que todos somos víctimas de nuestro propio afán perfeccionista en más de una ocasión. –** Lameth resopló molesto ante semejante réplica. – **Espero poder continuar esta conversación en otro momento, pero me temo que he de atender a los que no conocen la perfección y ni siquiera se molestan en intentar alcanzarla.**

Tras este breve intercambio de sutilezas entre las dos serpientes, Snape se paseó por el aula y se dedicó a quitar puntos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo caso omiso de la casa a la que pertenecía el caldero correspondiente, sólo nos concedió puntos a Hermione, Isabel, Pansy, Julia y a mí. Nadie se atrevió a protestar por el hecho de que Isabel o Julia no pertenecían realmente a las casas cuyos uniformes vestían, tras la escabechina que había hecho mi padrino con los relojes, toda ayuda era bien recibida.

**- ¿Tendría que darme lástima vuestro profesor? –** Preguntó Tony abrazándonos a Hermione y a mí por la cintura al salir de la clase.  
**- Tony, quita.** – Le espeté apartándole la mano con rapidez. **- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Creo que se refiere al ridículo absoluto que estaba haciendo Snape intentando flirtear con Julia.** – Respondió Hermione abrazándolo a su vez. **– Venga Tony, no te metas con Draco. Creo que es suficiente para él tener que haber presenciado esa escena.  
- Bueno, entonces… ¿Le advierto de los peligros de jugar con Jules o le dejo cocerse en su jugo?** – Preguntó directamente a Hermione tras darle un beso en la frente.  
**- Una parte de mí está deseando decirte que no, pero no puedo retener a la chica responsable y preocupada por todos que es la que te va a decir que, si puedes evitar que el profesor Snape vuelva a hacer el ridículo, deberías hacerlo.  
- Me gusta más la otra parte, creo que es la que mejor me cae.** – Riéndose. **– Bueno, vale, intentaré ser un niño bueno y le advertiré de los peligros.** – Soltando a Hermione para volver a la mazmorra con Snape.  
**- ¿Por qué te portas así con Tony, Draco?** – Me preguntó abrazándose a mí. **– Tampoco estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo, todos son cariñosos y lo sabes.  
- Sí, lo que pasa es que con Tony me cuesta mucho aceptar que se me acerque por la espalda.** – Conteniendo un escalofrío. **– No es por lo que te piensas. –** Sonriéndome por la cara que había puesto. **– Supongo que el que tanto él como Julia sean unos fervientes celtas provoca que a veces sea difícil acercarse a ellos, no te cuento lo mal que lo paso cuando se me acerca por la espalda o por sorpresa.  
- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los brincos que dan los demás cuando Lucian y tú os acercáis?** – Me preguntó Hermione.  
**- ¿Brincos? –** La miré sorprendido. **- ¿Qué brincos?  
- Me he dado cuenta que cuando tú o Luc os acercáis al resto o aparecéis de entre las sombras, todos ponen la misma mueca de desagrado. ¿Nunca te has fijado? –** Comentó.  
**- Sí, se debe a que nuestro poder sobre las sombras les provoca una especie de desasosiego, a medida que se acostumbran sólo tienen un ligero escalofrío… -** La miré - **¿No te acuerdas de haber sentido lo mismo al principio?  
- Vagamente…** - Pensativa. **– Pero… ¿por qué también te estremeces cuando aparece Lameth? Él es bueno, ¿no?  
- Pero es un antiguo, igual que Ennoia.** – Me sonreí. **– Se supone que son mis enemigos naturales, debería querer matarlos o temer que ellos me matasen a mí. Es una sensación un poco incómoda, porque en realidad son mi familia y no me gusta tener esas impresiones de ellos, pero…** - me encogí de hombros. – **No podemos evitarlo. **

----------------------------------------------------

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que el comedor se enmudeciese ligeramente cuando entrábamos nosotros. Supongo que la conversación mantenida con Hermione me hizo pensar en los posibles efectos que teníamos en el resto de los alumnos. Evidentemente los Lasombra siempre provocábamos ese sentimiento de incomodidad en todos los seres a los que nos acercábamos, no en vano, una parte importante de nosotros formaba parte del Abismo. Con el añadido que, tanto Lucian como yo, somos de generaciones muy bajas, por lo que es como si fuésemos portales andantes al Abismo y, por lo que recuerdo de los entrenamientos, los humanos no se adaptan muy bien a un ambiente sin oxígeno, ni luz, ni vida, sólo demonios con mala idea repletos de garras y dientes afilados.

Los vampiros de por sí, incluso los más alejados en la sangre de Caín, provocan que los seres que viven bajo el sol se sientan ante un depredador, esa es la razón de que nuestras mascotas tengan que ser ghoules, porque de otro modo huirían de inmediato ante nuestra presencia. Supongo que estar en presencia de tantos antiguos puede llegar a provocar que se les erice todo el pelo del cuerpo, el más alejado de Caín es Tony y, a causa de su Fe Oscura, no cuenta. Igual que un ser o un objeto con Fe Verdadera puede llegar a dañar a un vampiro, le da seguridad al humano que realmente crea en ello, pero la Fe Oscura es otro cantar, nos atemoriza a todos por ser algo que no llegamos a comprender por completo, es un arte aún más oscura que la obtenebración y mucho más peligrosa. Lucian y yo nos las vemos con los demonios del Abismo, pero Tony y Julia pueden llegar a tomar el té con el mismísimo Satán. Se crecen ante la Fe Verdadera y nada puede contra ellos, si los Lasombra somos portales al Abismo ellos son puertas al Infierno.

Ennoia quizás es la más singular de todos nosotros, debe de ser casi tan antigua como la raza humana, pero al mismo tiempo es el primer Gangrel, ha aprendido a domar a la Bestia de tal modo que ella misma es el mayor depredador de todos nosotros. Es capaz de adaptar la forma de cualquier animal que jamás haya existido. Durante el paseo Hermione la pudo conocer como un aparentemente inofensivo ciervo astado, pero no sé qué diría cuando viese su forma de batalla. Es hermosa y eficiente de un modo letal. Probablemente por eso le cae tan bien a Hagrid: es un bicho peligroso.

Lameth pasa desapercibido gracias a su habilidad para ocultarse ante los ojos de todos los magos. A todos los efectos es un humano como ellos, de estatura imponente pero rostro afable, ellos no pueden ver su aspecto cadavérico, los tatuajes extraños que le cubren todo el cuerpo. Es la muerte a todos los efectos, la perfecta imagen de la Parca. Pero está sentado en medio de un comedor repleto de chavales, con una dulce y encantadora Lavender sentada en sus rodillas que le mira como si fuese lo más importante de su vida.

Una vez más me siento en la mesa de Slytherin, rodeado de Pansy, Tony, Lara, Blaise y Julia. En esta ocasión Tony parece nervioso, no deja de lanzar miradas a la mesa de Gryffindor en vez de jugar con la comida y el cuerpo de su mujer. Por un lado lo agradezco ya que me ahorro el tener que fijar la mirada en Lara para no sucumbir a la voluptuosidad que emana de ellos, pero no deja de preocuparme un poco. ¿Qué será lo que tiene tan intranquilo al Druida y qué tiene que ver con la mesa de mi novia? No resisto más y sigo su mirada para concretar el objeto de su obsesión, me sorprende comprobar que no es otra que Hermione. De inmediato busco a Isabel y está a su lado, como siempre. La mirada de mi novia se encuentra con la mía y me guiña un ojo mientras se sonríe. Poco después mira a Tony y asiente con la cabeza antes de rebuscar en su mochila y sacar una caja alargada. Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos al reconocer la procedencia de esa caja. Sólo puede contener una cosa y no puedo creer que se atreva a hacerlo ante todo el comedor.

**- Hashashiyyin. –** Susurró de un modo que convertía la palabra maldita en un dulce arrullo.  
**- Fida'i. –** Murmuró Isabel girándose para mirarla con curiosidad y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
**- ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! –** Posando la caja frente a ella. **– Espero haber acertado. –** Sonriendo con picardía.  
**- ¿Qué se te habrá ocurrido, diablilla? –** Mirando a la caja y a Hermione alternativamente.  
**- Si no la abres, no lo puedes saber. –** Regalándole una sonrisa llena de calor. – **Y pronto lo vas a necesitar.**

Isabel miró la caja con más curiosidad todavía. Había visto cajas para dagas y sabía perfectamente que Hermione no le habría regalado un estilete, que sería lo único que podría caber en una caja de ese tamaño. Deshizo el lazo que la rodeaba con lentitud, saboreando el sonido del raso rozando entre sí y contra la madera. Acarició la mano por el taraceado que decoraba el borde del estuche y abrió el cierre con un gesto delicado. Abrió la tapa con lentitud y observó su interior. Sí. Era lo que me temía. Hermione le estaba regalando una varita a Isabel. Supongo que todo esto lo habría orquestado con el caradura de Tony, por eso el maldito granuja no había podido mantener el culo quieto todo el día. Isabel le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione y tomó su rostro para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

**- Gracias. –** Observando sus ojos llenos de afecto hacia ella.  
**- Creí que necesitarías un "palito" para que haga juego con tu uniforme nuevo.** – Recordándole el día en que se conocieron por primera vez e Isa dijo que no iba a dedicarse a agitar un palito para hacerse pasar por "maga".  
**- ¿Seguro que necesito uno? –** Enarcando una ceja.  
**- Por probar no pierdes nada, ¿no?** – La mente de esta mujer cada día me sorprende más. ¿Quién pensaría que sería capaz de orquestar semejante plan sólo para poder confirmar una sospecha? ¿Y en qué se basa para sospechar?

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor observaban boquiabiertos ese intercambio entre las dos mujeres. No entendían qué era lo que se traía entre manos Hermione al darle una varita a la vampira. Reconozco que estaba en tensión por saber qué ocurriría cuando Isabel tocase la varita. Se supone que un mago no escoge la varita, sino que ésta le escoge a él. Si Isabel resultase ser una bruja todo el comedor se enteraría en el preciso instante en que la varita la reconociese como tal. ¿Cómo demonios podrían haber llegado a escoger una varita que se adaptase a ella de tal manera que pudiese llegar a tener el efecto apropiado a la primera?

Llegó el momento. Isabel observó la varita con cuidado, viendo cada uno de los detalles que estaban grabados en la superficie. Deslizó un dedo por encima, sin llegar a tocarla, como si pudiese acariciarla a través del aire que la separaba del dibujo. Pero abrió la mano y la tomó para sacarla lentamente de su estuche. En cuanto la varita estuvo firmemente sujeta en la mano de su nueva dueña quedó claro que la había reconocido como una bruja. Una suave brisa acarició a Isabel, apartando el cabello de su rostro, permitiendo que todos pudiésemos ver cómo se le iluminaba por el incandescente brillo procedente de la varita. En unos segundos tanto la varita como ella estaban bañadas en luz como si de una visión se tratasen, hasta que la luminosidad se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, contrayéndose hacia la varita una vez más. En cuanto estuvo contenida en la punta, estalló repartiendo su albor por todo el comedor, igual que si se tratase de la explosión de una Supernova a escala diminuta.

**- Estooooo…. –** Articuló dubitativa la Assamita mirando a mi novia con curiosidad. - **¿Explicación? –** Suplicó en voz baja.  
**- Las varitas escogen al mago o a la bruja y no al revés.** – Le dijo Hermione con emoción contenida. – **Reconozco que debería de haber actuado de otro modo, pero sé que entonces no me ibas a permitir que te regalase una varita.** – Apoyando la mano en la de Isabel que aún sostenía el foco de todos los ojos del comedor. – **Tenía mis sospechas y creí que este sería un bonito modo de descubrir si eran ciertas. No te vas a enfadar mucho conmigo, ¿verdad?** – Dirigiéndole una mirada de puro candor que derretiría hasta el más recio de los corazones.  
**- ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo, Fida'i?** – Sonriéndole nuevamente, tomó la mano de Hermione con la que tenía libre y la acercó a sus labios para besarla. – **Creo que es lo más hermoso que nadie ha hecho por mí… que yo recuerde.**

**- ¡Al fin!** – Exclamó Tony a mi lado. Estaba tan absorto en observar el intercambio entre Hermione e Isabel que casi consigue que dé un brinco en mi asiento. **- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfeccionista y tener que esperar hasta el último minuto para dársela? Creí que iba a entrar en letargo antes de que se la entregases.** – Bufó antes de mirar a Lara con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. **– ¿Seríais tan amable, Madam, de retornarme aquello que os entregué en custodia? –** Lara bufó negando con la cabeza y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De inmediato sacó una caja de idénticas características a la que Hermione acababa de entregarle a Isabel. –** Perfecto. –** Tony la observó con detenimiento. - **¡Dirk, atrápala si puedes! –** Lanzándosela al atlante que lo miró sorprendido. El estuche formó un arco impecable hacia el vampiro que lo tomó sin ningún inconveniente. Tony volvió a extender la mano hacia Lara que pronto depositó otro estuche en ella. – **Amor mío, creo que esta es la ideal para ti.** – Entregándosela a Julia que le sonrió entusiasmada. - **¡Ea, ahora ya puedo sacar la mía! –** Deslizando una varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. – **Ahora ya puedo entretenerme durante las clases.  
- ¡Estáis locos! –** Suspiré.

Lameth sacó la suya ante la mirada asombrada de Lavender. Nada ocurrió esta vez. No hubo luces ni viento, nada. Sólo una sonrisa que jamás había visto en el rostro de Lameth. Sus labios se curvaron lateralmente como si acabase de reconocer algo que había echado de menos hacía mucho tiempo. Se levantó y posó a Lavender en el asiento con un dulce beso. Examinaba su varita como si de un tratado antiguo se tratase, con reverencia, cuidado y cariño. De improviso realizó un rápido giro de muñeca y del extremo de la varita apareció una lluvia de flores que cayeron sobre Lavender. Eran flores de lavanda.

Julia no esperó más y sacó la suya también. En su caso sí hubo reacción de la varita. El modo en que demostró su reconocimiento ante su dueña no se pareció en nada al de Isabel. Si la varita de la asesina nos había bañado a todos con su luz, la de la nigromante la encerró en llamas negras que hicieron desaparecer su figura por completo. En cuanto se disiparon, encerrándose nuevamente en la varita, dio un brinco para fundirse en un beso prolongado con su marido. Lara tuvo que llamarles al orden cuando Tony comenzaba a tender a su esposa sobre la mesa.

**- Mira que se lo tenía calladito el viejo Haquim.** – Escuché murmurar a Ennoia por lo bajo, había observado todas las escenas desde el estrado de los profesores, en su sitio junto a Hagrid.  
**- A mí me lo dijo antes de enviar a Isabel como guardaespaldas de Hermione.** – Reconoció Lucian dándole un sorbo a su copa.  
**- ¿Lo sabíais?** – Jadeó McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones estaba asombrada por lo que acaba de presenciar.  
**- ¡Claro! El mejor guardaespaldas para esa rapaza era la mejor asesina de todo Alamut, una que además podría atender aquellos ataques que fuesen mágicos. ¡No iba a enviar a una medianía cualquiera!  
- ¿Asesina? –** Inquirió Flitwick desde su pila de cojines.  
**- Por supuesto. Entre nuestra estirpe el mejor protector es aquel que puedan enviar para matarte. –** Le explicó con tono tranquilo. – **Pero no se preocupe, sabe perfectamente que no ha de matar a ningún humano en el cumplimiento de sus deberes. Mientras no amenacen seriamente la vida de mi querida nuera, no han de temerla.  
- Maese Lucian…** - Carraspeó Dumbledore. – **¿Todo su séquito está compuesto por vampiros que a su vez son magos? –** Se notaba el temblor en su voz.  
**- No. Ennoia sólo es una vampira.** – Mirando a la antediluviana Gangrel. - **¿Verdad, En?  
- Sí, soy una simple vampirita. –** Riéndose de su propio chiste.  
**- Mi hermana y yo tampoco somos magos.** – Se encogió de hombros. – **No se preocupe, llevan siglos controlando su magia. Lo de las varitas no será duradero. –** Dirigiendo una mirada hacia el atlante, su rostro mostraba una ligera sombra de preocupación. **– No han de temer. Todos nos hemos comprometido a proteger este castillo y sus ocupantes, ninguno sufrirá el menor daño por nuestras acciones. **

El asombro en los rostros de los profesores era más que evidente. Supongo que ninguno se llegó a imaginar que tantos de nosotros pudiesen ser magos. Sobre todo porque cada uno de ellos tenía un origen completamente diferente. Lameth es un atlante, Julia una nigromante y Tony es un druida. Con respecto a Isabel no se me ocurre de dónde ha podido haber obtenido la magia, pero supongo que incluso en su época, no sería algo muy común.

La revelación de que cuatro de los vampiros eran magos causó sensación en las dos mesas en las que estaban sentados, de un modo completamente diferente. Los Gryffindor al principio miraron a Isabel y Lameth con una ligera desconfianza, pero después comenzaron a pedirles que intentasen utilizar la varita para ver cómo se manejaban con ella. Al atlante no le importó realizar diversos conjuros sencillos, parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos. Isabel, sin embargo, guardó la varita y se negó a realizar ningún ademán con ella.

Los Slytherin tenían que lidiar con demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Uno de sus compañeros resultaba ser un vampiro, otros dos tenían relaciones con vampiros, dos vampiros acababan de mostrar tener magia igualmente y usaban varitas, además de protagonizar una escena tórrida y calificada para mayores de dieciocho años. No las tenían todas consigo y eran incapaces de decidir cómo reaccionar ante todo este caos. Intenté imaginarme cómo me habría sentido yo si todo esto hubiese ocurrido siendo humano, pero me resultó imposible ponerme en sus zapatos.

**- ¿Y para qué se supone que se necesita la varita, Draco? –** Me preguntó Lara como si estuviésemos solos en el Gran Comedor.  
**- Los magos la utilizan para canalizar la magia.** – Me encogí de hombros. – **Aún siendo adultos podemos realizar magia sin varita, pero se limita a casos aislados y en los que predomina la adrenalina. En teoría nuestra magia no requiere de encantamientos o gestos artísticos con un trozo de madera, pero es necesario que utilicemos algo para encauzar correctamente esa energía. Las palabras y los gestos nos permiten focalizar el objetivo que queremos alcanzar.  
- Entiendo. Pero desde que te convertiste no has necesitado utilizar la varita para ello y estos sólo la han comprado por hacer el chiste, ¿por qué?  
- No tengo ni idea. –** Me sonreí. – **También se supone que tendríamos que perder nuestra magia al ser convertidos, pero por alguna extraña razón la hemos mantenido. Forma parte de nuestra sangre igual que las disciplinas propias de un vampiro, al aprender a controlar cada gota de sangre para obtener lo que deseamos, supongo que también estamos aprendiendo a encauzar la magia al mismo tiempo.** – Me volví hacia Julia que reproducía alguno de los encantamientos que había observado en la clase de Flitwick. **– Sólo te falta que quieras presentarte a los EXTASIS.** – Me reí.  
**- ¿Éxtasis? –** Me miró con aire interesado.  
**- Sí, los exámenes de fin de curso.** – Añadí.  
**- Pues no estaría mal.** – Se sonrió lujuriosamente. - **¿Crees que me dejarían hacer los exámenes esos?  
- Sólo has de preguntárselo a Dumbledore… -** No había terminado la frase y, tanto ella como Tony, estaban frente al director.

**- ¿Nos podemos presentar a los exámenes también?** – Preguntó entusiasmada.  
**- ¿Disculpe? –** El profesor la miró incrédulo.  
**- Tengo el uniforme, asisto a clases y tengo varita… -** Enumeró con una sonrisa casi inocente en su rostro. **– Creo que sería justo que me dejasen hacer los exámenes.  
- ¿Exámenes?** – Preguntaron a coro Isabel y Lameth. **- ¡Yo también quiero!  
- ¡Pero ustedes no son verdaderos alumnos! –** Protestó McGonagall. – **Ni siquiera son… humanos.  
- Minerva, me parece justo que deseen examinarse tras asistir a las clases…** - aceptó Dumbledore. Definitivamente al viejo director le faltaba un tornillo para aceptar una idea tan descabellada. – **Pero primero tendríamos que sortearles para que pertenezcan a su casa correspondiente.  
- ¿Sortearnos? –** Inquirió Tony curioso.  
**- Como habrán comprobado el colegio está dividido en cuatro casas correspondientes a los cuatro fundadores. Cada casa observa unos valores diferentes…  
- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. –** Atajó el druida. **– Me parece bien, ¿qué hay que hacer para que nos sorteen?  
- Ponerse un sombrero. –** Se sonrió el director.

McGonagall trajo a regañadientes el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador. Se veía a las leguas que no le hacía ninguna gracia que los vampiros estuviesen provocando un trastorno tal en el colegio. La comprendía perfectamente. No llevaban en el castillo ni dos días y ya habían añadido un establo a las dependencias, ocupado una torre, traído a sus asistentes personales, asistido a clase, adquirido varitas, protagonizado escenas subidas de tono, traumatizado a medio colegio y encandilado a la otra mitad. Imagino que tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que Severus pareciese encantado con la Giovanni hasta el punto de no hacer ni un solo comentario en contra de que fuesen sorteados.

La primera en sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero fue Julia, no me sorprendió que el sombrero anunciase en segundos que pertenecería a la casa de Slytherin. Mis compañeros de casa parecieron olvidar todas sus reservas y la recibieron en la mesa con un caluroso aplauso. Quizás era el hecho de que al tener varita y haber sido sorteada ya era realmente aceptada como una más de ellos. Pude ver a Snape realizar un contenido gesto de victoria del que nadie se percató. Tony fue el siguiente y no fue ninguna sorpresa que también fuese a parar a Slytherin. Ambos celebraron que seguirían juntos con un prolongado beso que los alumnos jalearon entre risas esta vez.

Fue divertido ver cómo Lameth doblaba su cuerpo de un modo imposible para sentarse en el taburete. El sombrero se tomó su tiempo en esta ocasión, parecía no ser capaz de decidir a qué casa destinar al atlante. Yo también lo tendría difícil para decidirlo. Los milenios de experiencia que tenía ese vampiro le hacían apto para casi cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Tras un buen rato de indecisión anunció que Lameth correspondería a Ravenclaw, la casa de los más estudiosos. Imagino que su vasta experiencia con distintas bibliotecas, como la de Alejandría en su mejor momento, habrá sido un factor decisivo para que le situase en esa casa. La mesa de Ravenclaw también le recibió con un fuerte aplauso y le invitaron a sentarse con ellos, no pusieron objeción a que se llevase a Lavender con él.

La última fue Isabel. No tardó mucho en ser asignada a Gryfindor. Casi puedo imaginar a la Assamita amenazando al sombrero con hacerlo añicos del tamaño de un átomo si la llega a poner en otra casa que no sea la de Hermione. La mesa de los leones la recibió con una ovación equivalente a un rugido. Hermione y Ginebra la abrazaron con fuerza cuando volvió a sentarse entre ellas. La sonrisa que lucía en su rostro daba a entender que le había gustado haber sido aceptada de ese modo en el mundo de los magos.

El sorteo de los vampiros pareció zanjar muchas de las reservas que todos tenían hacia ellos, puede que Luc, Lara y Ennoia no encajasen todavía en sus esquemas, pero los otros cuatro ya eran unos alumnos más. Cuando subimos hasta la torre de Gryffindor se dedicaron a celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto para darle la bienvenida a Isabel. Se las habían arreglado para tener comida, chucherías y un barril de cerveza de mantequilla. No pusieron ningún tipo de traba a que Lucian y Lara se uniesen a la fiesta pues parecían ser los acompañantes de Ginebra y Harry. Sabía perfectamente que estaban celebrando otra fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin para el matrimonio de sádicos, por eso decidí dejar a Hermione a cargo de la Assamita y supervisar que nada se saliese de control en las mazmorras.

No me equivocaba, la sala común estaba atestada de gente, todos ellos en torno a los protagonistas. Blaise estaba en un rincón, echando de menos a su asesina, por lo que me uní a él. Aparentemente estaban siendo capaces de contenerse y no estaban causando un gran alboroto. Julia se entrenaba con la varita convirtiendo las bebidas en alcohol y conversando con algunos de los que ahora eran sus compañeros de clase. Tony estaba sentado en un sofá, con Pansy sentada en sus rodillas, atendiendo a las preguntas que le hacían acerca de su condición de vampiro. Imagino que acariciar las piernas de mi amiga le ayudaba a controlarse y no saltar sobre algunos de los candorosos muchachitos de primero.

**- ¿Crees que Isa se quedará esta noche en Gryffindor? –** Me preguntó Blaise después de su tercer whisky.  
**- No tengo ni idea.** – Le respondí sinceramente. **– Esta noche es la estrella de la torre, puede que reciba muchas invitaciones para compartir habitación.** – Me sonreí. **– Aunque ten por seguro que yo volveré con Hermione en cuanto estos dos se retiren a sus aposentos. –** Tony me miró al escuchar mi comentario, su sonrisa lujuriosa me dejó claro que estaba deseando librarse del compromiso social, en el que su esposa se movía como pez en el agua, para poder relajarse completamente.  
**- ¿Me meterías en la torre de Gryffindor para poder estar con ella?** – Me pidió rellenando su copa.  
**- Por mí no hay inconveniente. Aunque si ella te manda de vuelta, no me hago responsable. –** Acepté.

Pero no hizo falta que colase a Blaise en la sala de los leones, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada apareció Isabel en la puerta de Slytherin. Se acercó con una sonrisa a nosotros y tomó a Blaise de la mano para llevárselo al dormitorio sin más ceremonias. Esa también fue la señal para que, tanto Tony como Julia, se despidiesen de todos los chavales que aún quedaban en pie y se fuesen con Pansy a su torre. Julia se detuvo junto a mí con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, me dio un apasionado beso de buenas noches y me instó a que me reuniese con Hermione.

Utilicé las sombras para entrar al dormitorio de Hermione y la encontré adormilada sobre la cama. Me desnudé con presteza y la tomé en brazos para meterla bajo las mantas, pronto se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo para caer dormida en pocos segundos. El delicioso sonido de su corazón fue relajándome hasta permitirme entrar en un ligero sueño, mientras le daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en un día tan largo como el de hoy. El que Isabel fuese una bruja había sido una sorpresa en toda regla, tenía que acordarme al día siguiente de preguntarle a Hermione qué era lo que le había llevado a pensar tal cosa. Pero algo me había quedado claro: ya sabía quién había sido mi aliado invisible durante el asalto al tren para impedir que el puente se cayese.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Salesia:**_

_Esas navidades han marcado un antes y un después en las vidas de todos, no sólo por el ataque, sino porque muchos han madurado a pasos agigantados en compañía de los vampiros. Lavender ha superado por completo muchos miedos e inseguridades al estar con un vampiro tan entregado como es Lameth (recordatorio: es un santurrón y el más humano de todos), por eso salta a sus brazos cuando lo ve de nuevo, porque se ha convertido en el pilar de esa nueva seguridad en sí misma. Ginebra ha mandado los convencionalismos sociales a hacer gárgaras y no le importan para nada los comentarios de sus compañeros. Harry es un poco más complicado, por una parte está disfrutando de la vida como jamás ha podido hacerlo por culpa de cierto mago tenebroso y al mismo tiempo está convirtiéndose en un hombre, con apetitos e intereses que antes no se planteaba por creer que le estaban vedados. _

_Lo que ha ocurrido en ese dormitorio me parece que va a quedar en las tinieblas durante mucho tiempo. Sólo puedo confirmar tus especulaciones acerca de si Harry había conocido o no las sensaciones que producen unos afilados colmillos en sus carnes durante las navidades. Harry no había sido mordido por ningún vampiro hasta esa noche. Y hasta aquí puedo contar... jejeje. Sólo aclarar, ya que puede que no quedase del todo claro cuando lo escribí, que Harry no vuelve a dormir en su dormitorio, sino que, hasta nuevo aviso, duerme en el dormitorio de Lara. Eso sí, las chicas no le dejan oportunidad para darse de cabezazos, que lo tienen muy ocupado sonrojándose. _

_El trío de amigos Slytherin no sabe ya lo que son los remordimientos, hace muchos años que dejaron eso a un lado. Ni se sienten incómodos por lo ocurrido entre ellos ni tampoco van a ponerse a discutir las posibles consecuencias. Simplemente ha ocurrido y es algo que ya pertenece al pasado. Incluso Blaise se va con Isabel tan contento como unas castañuelas, sobre todo porque no ha tenido que hacerle de Cyrano al colega, Pansy se va con el matrimonio sádico, que es el que mejor la comprende y sabe llevar. _

_Draco sabe que su sire es un cabrón manipulador de tomo y lomo del que se espera cualquier cosa. Pero no va a ver sus sospechas confirmadas o negadas, tampoco encontrará el DVD. Aunque lo descubriese no haría nada, salvo cabrearse por un ratito, porque es lo habitual entre los Lasombra: ponerse la zancadilla los unos a los otros, ya puede estar agradecido porque esos tres cabronazos se limitaron a observar y no tuvieron verdadera parte en el ataque, porque en ese caso otro gallo habría cantado para los alumnos. No nos olvidemos que tendríamos al señor de las sombras y al asesino perfecto, contra esos dos unidos, no sobrevivía ni un alumno. _

_Herms tiene claro que Draco la protege porque la ama, más de lo que pueda llegar a traslucir en su discurso. Lo único que hace es recordarle que tiene una inteligencia superior a la media. Sólo le pide que la tenga en cuenta como algo más que un objeto precioso (porque lo que hizo al llevarla al abismo es como si la hubiese metido en una urna de cristal). Hermione le dice bien claro que es consciente del peligro en el que se encuentra y de la fuerza contra la que se enfrentan con el Sabbat, reconoce perfectamente sus limitaciones como humana, pero le hace ver que, como bruja, no es completamente un cero a la izquierda. Además, Isabel sólo reconoció que, de estar Hermione en el tren, habrían antepuesto la seguridad de ella sobre la del resto, pero no es sinónimo necesario de más bajas. Como has podido comprobar, la asesina se ha guardado un as en la manga durante todo este tiempo. Es evidente que Draco ahora cambiará su actitud hacia Hermione, no dejará de amarla pero sí intentará agobiarla menos y darle un voto de confianza que hasta ahora le tenía vetado. Por supuesto que Draco se ha quedado asombrado de toda la investigación que su novia ha llevado a cabo y se queda aún más sorprendido al ver que incluso se está preparando físicamente. De todos modos, el entrenamiento con Isabel es más una especie de vía para liberar tensiones. Ten por seguro que Hermione va a perdonar a Draco, aunque ese perdón se lo va a tener que ganar el vampiro a base de confiar en ella. _

_Tu petición de que Ennoia tenga una presencia un poco mayor en los próximos capítulos ya estaba en mis planes, por lo que pronto conocerás la curiosa personalidad de esa vampira tan amante de los animales. Ya se ha visto un ligero adelanto en este capítulo y tengo varias ideas para los siguientes que espero os gusten a todos. _

_A la postdata comentar que Draco es el único que requiere alimentarse de una manera regular, los otros sólo necesitan alimento en contadas ocasiones y, suele bastarles con unas gotas que perfectamente pueden obtener de sus parejas sin causarles siquiera una ligera anemia. Por lo que no es necesario ampliar mucho más el zoo. Además, Lucian ha traído a una corte de ghoules que pueden servir para esos casos, tanto los caballos, como los secretarios pueden proporcionar el suficiente alimento sin riesgo de sus vidas._

_**Maria:**_

_Espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes, tanto el de Química como el de Anatomía (y todos los que tengas). Tú no te preocupes por que sea más o menos largo el review, todos son bien recibidos. _

_Lo ocurrido en ese dormitorio terminará sabiéndose en algún momento, pero aún falta mucho para ello. La discusión y conversación posteriores hacía tiempo que tenían que haberla tenido, pero Hermione se armó de paciencia durante todo este tiempo. No tengas miedo que a partir de ahora Draco cambiará de actitud, lo que se verá reflejado en la historia._

_Besazos a todos/todas, ahora mismo no puedo dedicarle más tiempo por hoy y no quiero tardar más en subirlo. Las dudas me las enviáis por review, haré lo posible por responderlas por medio de reply o en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Besos y abrazos,  
Madie_


	32. Rutinas

_Hola! Sí, he vuelto tras una buena temporada sin escribir. El caso es que durante la rehabilitación, terminada tan machacada, que era incapaz de ponerme a hacer otra cosa que no fuese caer tirada (y drogada hasta las cejas) en cama, por lo que me resultó imposible escribir algo. _

_Aunque he aprovechado algunas de las ideas que me vinieron durante los sueños opiáceos de los relajantes musculares y las pesadillas de las contracturas persistentes… no desesperéis, no me voy a dedicar a torturar a alumnos con Tony, ni tampoco a beberme a los inocentes de primero, nada por el estilo. Jejeje. El caso es que se me ha ocurrido un pequeño jueguecito en el que quizás terminemos por conocer un poco mejor a todos los personajes implicados en él. De antemano os digo que son demasiados y no podré concentrarme como me gustaría en ellos durante el proceso, pero intentaré que queden bien representados y os acerquéis un poco más a algunos casi desconocidos. _

_Con intrigas os dejo para que leáis el capítulo…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Transcurridas dos semanas desde la vuelta a Hogwarts, parecía que todo iba recuperando un velo de normalidad. Mis compañeros habían terminado por asumir la presencia de los vampiros entre ellos, supongo que el que cuatro fuesen alumnos igual que ellos les hacía sentir mejor. Los profesores también se habían acostumbrado a tenerlos rondando por sus clases y los pasillos, muchos se llevaban bien con algunos en particular. Probablemente influyese mucho en esta aceptación el comportamiento que demostraron durante los funerales de los que fallecieron durante el ataque al tren.

Cuando llegaron el padre de Luna y la abuela de Neville, el primero en desear acercarse a ellos fue Anthony. Con una sensibilidad nada habitual en él, les explicó cómo habían sido sus últimas semanas entre los vivos. Aceptaron incluso que él fuese quien oficiase la ceremonia en la que les dimos el último adiós a esa curiosa pareja. Nadie quedó decepcionado del modo en que él trató a los dos chavales, a quienes había tomado tanto aprecio. Sus cuerpos descansaban unidos por las manos en una gran pira, entrelazadas por la cinta que los había casado y con los anillos de hierro que habían intercambiado. Estaban vestidos con túnicas de lino blanco y cubiertos de flores.

El funeral fue el último de aquel sábado sombrío en el que todos se habían despedido de un amigo. Ese día nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud de las pérdidas de la batalla. Wayne Hopkins de Hufflepuff fue uno de los primeros en recibir el adiós de sus compañeros en una simple ceremonia ya que sus padres deseaban organizar un funeral en su casa, con todos los familiares. La profesora Sprout fue quien organizó el sencillo evento en el invernadero número uno, donde estaban las plantas menos peligrosas.

Después le siguieron los funerales por los muchachos de primero en el Gran Comedor. Cinco féretros descansaban cubiertos con las banderas de las casas a las que habían pertenecido por poco tiempo. Dos de ellos mostraban el azul y bronce de los Ravenclaw, otros dos el amarillo y negro de los Hufflepuff, sólo uno con el rojo y dorado de los Gryffindor. Ningún Slytherin. Aunque no debería de extrañarme, sólo Pansy y Blaise habían tenido las suficientes agallas como para enfrentarse a los brujah con sus varitas y los de mi casa se caracterizaban por esconderse como serpientes en sus agujeros.

Evidentemente todos estaban sorprendidos por la vileza y crueldad de este nuevo enemigo que les amenazaba. No les importaba si acababan con niños o con adolescentes. Los pocos que habían mantenido los ojos abiertos, nos miraban a nosotros, los vampiros, como si fuésemos ese mismo enemigo. Vi sus manos cerrarse en puños con sus varitas, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. Nada les importaba el aspecto compungido de Lara con sobrio vestido negro, o la actitud respetuosa de Isabel, también con una túnica negra que le llegaba a los pies. Los padres de las víctimas, sobre todo, eran los que menos eran capaces de apartar sus miradas de nosotros. Pero el odio se concentraba en mí. Yo era el causante de todas sus penurias, ya que era a quien buscaban aquella noche.

Julia asistió a Tony durante el funeral de Luna y Neville. La anciana Longbottom y el pobre señor Lovegood se situaron a ambos lados de la pira con sendas antorchas durante la letanía de Anthony. La lengua de los druidas, que durante muchos siglos no había sido pronunciada en alto sobre estas tierras, se extendió con fuerza envolviéndonos a todos en el solemne ritual. Con una señal les indicó que acercaran las antorchas a la pira funeraria. El fuego comenzó lentamente a lamer el aceite que previamente había derramado, envolviéndolos con su fulgor. El aire se llenó con el aroma del sándalo y las distintas maderas aromatizadas que Julia había dispuesto entre las ramas secas. Presenciamos en silencio cómo se alzaba el fuego hacia la oscura noche, consumiendo los cuerpos de aquellos que nos habían sido tan queridos. Seguro que a Luna le habría encantado poder presenciarlo.

La mayor sorpresa nos la concedió Julia. El velo se abrió en medio de las llamas, dejando que saliesen por unos instantes los jóvenes recién casados. Luna miró a su padre con una sonrisa de las suyas, llevaba puesta su corona de flores de novia. Como espectros que eran y a causa del tiempo limitado que Julia podía concederles, no se demoraron en largas despedidas. Cogidos de la mano bajaron de la pira con gracilidad, se acercaron así unidos a sus dos parientes aún vivos y, con el susurrar de los muertos les aseguraron que no debían temer por ellos pues estaban juntos aún en la muerte. Antes de desaparecer nuevamente en medio del humo, se giraron a todos los presentes y nos regalaron una sonrisa que acarició nuestros corazones.

A partir de entonces todos le tuvieron un inusitado respeto a Tony y Julia, no quiero decir que antes no se lo tuviesen por ser vampiros, sino que apreciaron el gesto que habían tenido por la pareja y todos nosotros. Supongo que les resultó difícil comprender que el serio e imponente druida era el mismo bufón chabacano y viejo verde que se dedicaba a perseguir las piernas de su mujer por los pasillos, el que les lanzaba libidinosas miradas a las jovencitas que se sentaban cerca de él, antes de salir corriendo en pos de su mujer, Pansy o Hermione. Porque la presencia de Julia y Pansy le daba una razón para mirar a un objetivo perfectamente alcanzable y la de Hermione le tranquilizaba, le hacía recordar esa parte de él que había mostrado durante el funeral.

Julia siguió torturando a Snape durante las clases de pociones, consiguiendo que los alumnos viesen una parte de su profesor que hubiesen deseado no conocer jamás. Igualmente aceptaba los desafíos de Flitwick para manejar correctamente la varita en sus clases. Lameth se entregó por completo a Transformaciones, lo que deleitó a McGonagall al ver cómo el atlante intentaba una y otra vez mejorar en aquella clase. Un día pude escuchar cómo le confesaba que nunca había sido su fuerte cuando era joven y que echaba mucho de menos tener tiempo para practicar.

Pero no todo se centró en los magos, Ennoia también se hizo un hueco entre los alumnos al ser capaz de convertirse en cualquier animal que desease, mítico, real o extinto. Binky también terminó con un verdadero club de fans, sobre todo entre las chicas. Pero casi termina con mi reputación al desarrollar la manía de saltar sobre mí cada vez que me veía salir del castillo. Lo más divertido era cuando salíamos a montar a caballo. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a Crowley tras aquel susto inicial, ahora ambos sabían lo que podían esperar el uno del otro. Cuando los alumnos vieron a Ennoia montada sobre Binky prorrumpieron en risas por lo, aparentemente, ridículo de la imagen. A Ennoia no le hizo ninguna gracia y azuzó al felino para que nos adelantase. Las risas se ahogaron en las gargantas cuando la bestia inició un galope silencioso y veloz sobre la nieve, sólo necesitaron segundos para ser completamente invisibles.

Lucian y Lara se paseaban por el castillo como lo que en verdad eran, señores feudales de visita en la fortaleza de un amigo. Tras los primeros días dejaron las clases y se centraron en sus propios asuntos. Era habitual verles acompañados por Laurent y Dominique, dictándoles cartas o estudiando en la biblioteca. Devoraban tanto libros como publicaciones diversas de economía, arquitectura, jardinería, cría de caballos. Todo lo que estuviese impreso y que cayese en sus manos era válido para aumentar sus conocimientos, ya amplios de por sí. Los ghoules se centraban en cumplir con los encargos de sus señores con ferviente adoración. Se dividían las tareas para atender sus necesidades en todo momento y con la mayor celeridad. Bajaban todos los días al pueblo muggle más cercano para hacer las llamadas telefónicas necesarias, enviar faxes, emails, etc. Mantenían a pleno rendimiento todas las empresas de los vampiros aún estando en medio de un mundo que para ellos era totalmente ilógico.

Hubo unos pocos alumnos de tercero de Slytherin que intentaron sorprender a los dos ghoules. Lamentaron largamente haberlo siquiera pensado. No puedes sorprender a alguien que lleva siglos viendo cosas sorprendentes todos los días, que ha matado por proteger a su señor y que le ha visto cometer los actos más viles. Por suerte para los jóvenes, tanto Lara como Lucian pudieron actuar a tiempo y detener las manos de sus criados antes de que las dagas se llegasen a clavar en los tiernos cuerpos. Creo que les quedó clara la lección: Jamás intentes sorprender a un ghoul por la espalda. Por lo menos no a dos tan antiguos.

Al mismo tiempo que los vampiros aprendían de los magos, éstos también aprendían de ellos. Julia acogió a unos pocos escogidos para enseñarles algunos secretos de la nigromancia, Isabel concedió a Lavender su deseado curso de defensa personal y algunas se apuntaron con ella. Lameth no dejó de explicar todo lo que sabía acerca de pociones, si estaba Snape presente, mejor. Lucian y Lara se especializaron en lo que mejor podían conocer y eso era la historia, sobre todo aquella que comprendía batallas. Ennoia no dejó de ayudar a Hagrid en todas sus clases, a veces corrigiéndole cuando se equivocaba con algunos animales, lo que hacía que el semi gigante atendiese extasiado a las disertaciones que la antigua le daba durante las comidas.

También mi novia desapareció durante horas sin fin en medio de esas clases que tanto les estaba gustando impartir a los miembros de mi familia. Tony, Isabel y ella se convirtieron en un ente inseparable, en todo momento se veía a esos tres caminando a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban entonces y podía ver el ansia de conocimiento en la suya, predominando sobre el siempre presente amor que me profesaba. Pero no me importaba que durante el día estuviese desaparecida. Isabel cuidaba bien de ella y, en cuanto caía la noche, se reunía conmigo en el vestíbulo de entrada. Dependiendo de cómo hubiese sido ese día nos dirigíamos hacia su dormitorio o mi cámara, pero cada noche dormía entre mis brazos, agotada y satisfecha.

------------------------------------------

Lara y Dominique iban delante de mí al entrar en el comedor, discutían acerca de adquirir unas tierras o no. Dominique protestaba que no debían acumular demasiados terrenos de esa manera o terminarían por llamar la atención de las autoridades, Lara se empecinaba en que sus territorios jamás serían lo suficientemente extensos.

**- En serio, Dom, te preocupas demasiado por las leyes.** – Se quejó la vampira.  
**- Te recuerdo, Lara, que es mi deber preocuparme porque tu afán por ampliar territorio no llame la atención de los mortales.** – Se quejó la ghoul. Resultaba divertido verlas discutir, seguro que Hermione no vería ningún tipo de servidumbre entre esas dos en ese momento. Dominique había desarrollado una independencia absoluta a su señor y no sentía la necesidad de complacerle cuando ello podía ponerle en peligro. **– Si acumulas tantas tierras empezarán a sospechar y te enfrentarás a una auditoría, o incluso a algo mucho peor.  
- ¿Una auditoría? –** Bufó Lara. **- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –** Le entregó el mapa topográfico que había estado estudiando hacía unos segundos. – **Te recuerdo que llevamos siglos sin tener ningún tipo de inconveniente con el fisco. Ni siquiera Robespierre se atrevió a tocar mis tierras y no lo va a hacer ese enano que se sienta en el sillón ahora. Me da igual lo que digas, quiero esas tierras.  
- Sí, mi señora.** – Aceptó al fin con resignación, quedaba claro que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.  
**- Draco, he estado pensando que, cuando volvamos a la fortaleza, puedes utilizar la sección que está deshabitada para instalar tus aposentos. –** Me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. - **¿Qué te parece?  
- ¿En serio, Lara? –** Le pregunté totalmente asombrado por ese repentino ofrecimiento.  
**- Por supuesto, querido. –** Me recorrió con la mirada divertida y luego miró hacia el lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor en que estaba Hermione. – **Ya eres mayorcito y te mereces tener privacidad.** – Guiñándome un ojo con picardía. **– En cuanto hayas pensado en cómo decorarla, puedes darle las indicaciones a Laurent y Dominique para que vayan gestionando todo lo necesario para que esté disponible a nuestra llegada. –** En ese instante aparecieron Laurent y Lucian. **– Laurent, querido, entrégale un plano de la sección correspondiente a Draco a la mayor brevedad.** – Despidieron a los ghoules y cada uno se dirigió a una mesa diferente, él se sentó a la diestra de Dumbledore, como hacía durante todas las comidas desde su llegada. Ella se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, frente a Pansy.

La seguí por inercia hasta la mesa, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en el inmenso regalo que me estaba haciendo. No sólo me estaba concediendo el honor de considerarme lo suficientemente preparado como para no estar bajo su constante ala, sino que además me concedía una sección de la fortaleza para mí. El palacio de Lucian está conformado por varias secciones unidas entre sí por corredores, puentes y torreones, con una edificación central que es su residencia permanente. Cada una de esas secciones ha sido asignada a uno de sus amigos y compañeros a lo largo de los siglos. Isabel tenía una, Lameth, Ennoia, Calebros, Haquim y Cayo tenían la suya también, Julia y Tony también tenían una para ellos dos. Las cuatro torres estaban destinadas por regla general a los invitados temporales, emisarios y visitantes. Hasta el momento yo había tenido un dormitorio en la residencia de Lucian y Lara, igual que sus sobrinas, formaba parte de su familia al ser su chiquillo y, al principio, no podía estar separado de él. Pero si me asignaba la sección que quedaba sin habitar todavía, implicaba que me consideraba lo suficientemente preparado como para ser uno más de sus aliados, dejaba de ser un mozalbete incompetente que necesitaba supervisión constante.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, en las ideas para decorar aquella zona que sería completamente mía para adecuarla a mis gustos, que tardé en darme cuenta de aquello que a mis ojos, y los de todos los vampiros, debía ser tan evidente. Sólo me percaté de ello cuando miré hacia Hermione. A su lado estaba Ginebra y pude ver el cambio en ella nada más posar mis ojos sobre su rostro. Su piel había adquirido un brillo diferente, sus ojos estaban alerta, su corazón latía con otro ritmo, su respiración era más pausada. Aunque estaba riéndose de algún chiste privado que le había contado Thomas, era imposible no darme cuenta del cambio radical que se había producido en ella.

**- ¡Lara!** – Suspiré en un tono sólo audible por mi sire. **– La has… tú…  
- Sí.** – Fue su única respuesta.  
**- ¿Por qué?** – Pregunté sin comprender.  
**- Le he tomado un gran cariño a la zagala y no deseo alejarme de ella por una temporada. Y creo que en el futuro será muy útil tenerla a mi lado.** – Me sonrió mientras tomaba una copa y me la acercaba. - **¿Serías tan amable de convertir este zumo en un burdeos decente?** – Me pidió con una súplica en sus ojos. Pasé mi mano sobre la copa y de inmediato el aroma del vino llenó mis fosas nasales. **- ¡Gracias! –** Regalándome una sonrisa fabulosa.  
**- ¿No podías haber esperado a que terminase sus estudios al menos? –** Protesté.  
**- No te vuelvas paranoico, Draco. Tampoco es para tanto.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Sólo la he convertido en mi ghoul. Además, ella dio su consentimiento.  
- ¿Le explicaste todas las virtudes y te olvidaste de decirle los inconvenientes? –** Mirándola con suspicacia.  
**- Ginebra es una muchacha muy inteligente y lo primero que me preguntó fueron los inconvenientes. Ahora que coincidirás conmigo en que son muy pocos en comparación con todo aquello que gana al convertirse en mi ghoul. –** Se sonrió nuevamente.  
**- Ha perdido su libre albedrío, Lara.  
- No seas ridículo, cachorro. –** Bufó. **– Ya has visto la libertad que tienen Dominique y Laurent, tampoco es que la haya convertido en mi esclava, tendrá una ligera tendencia a complacerme, eso es todo. –** Su tono de voz me dejó claro que no discutiría más ese asunto. **– Por cierto, Ennoia quiere que luego te reúnas con ella y Hermione en los establos.** – La miré con curiosidad. **– Tienen una sorpresa para ti.  
- ¿Ennoia y Hermione? –** Pregunté en un susurro, intentando imaginarme qué habrían pensado esas dos.

Hermione había dedicado varias horas al día para estar con la antigua Gangrel, cada noche le preguntaba qué era lo que hacía con ella y siempre me contestaba lo mismo, que hablaban de cientos de cosas. En cuanto terminó la cena, Hermione se acercó a nosotros y me pidió que la siguiese. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa fabulosa, similar a la que lucía cuando conseguía puntos para su casa o un profesor alababa sus esfuerzos en los estudios. En cuanto salimos del castillo tomó mi mano y me guió hacia los establos. Isabel nos seguía a una distancia prudente, permitiéndonos un poco de intimidad.

**- ¿Al fin voy a saber qué era lo que tramabais tú y Ennoia? –** Le pregunté divertido mientras abrazaba su cintura.  
**- Pues parece que sí.** – Riéndose divertida. **– Espero que te guste, he trabajado mucho para conseguirlo y tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar de mí.** – Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente contra el mío.  
**- ¿Miedo? –** Inquirí con aprehensión.  
**- Nervios. –** Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
**- Hola, chicos. –** Nos saludó. **- ¿Le has dicho algo?** – Preguntó a Hermione.  
**- Ni una sola palabra, En.** – Mi novia le guiñó un ojo.  
**- Me tenéis en ascuas, vosotras dos.** – Bromeé.  
**- Pues aún tendrás que esperar un poquito más.** - Ennoia me hizo sentarme en un banco y se llevó a Hermione a una de las cuadras vacías. –** Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que ha sido completamente idea suya enseñarle a Hermione lo que vas a presenciar. Cuando me dijo que existía esa posibilidad en el mundo mágico, supimos que era la más apropiada para enseñárselo.** – La miré con curiosidad. **– Hemos tenido un poco de ayuda de Tony…** - Explicó. **– Pero el mérito es todo de ella, ¿de acuerdo?** – Asentí ante sus enigmáticas palabras sin dejar de observar la cuadra en la que Hermione había desaparecido.

Como siempre, era completamente consciente de la presencia de mi novia con casi todos mis sentidos, aunque en estos momentos me estaba esforzando por no curiosear nada a través de las sombras que la rodeaban, aún podía escuchar palpitar su corazón y percibir el suave aroma de su piel. De improviso, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y otro aroma se mezcló con el suyo. Debí de hacer algún gesto porque Ennoia me puso una mano en el hombro para impedir que me levantase. Me giré hacia la puerta y vi que Isabel estaba tranquilamente apoyada contra el marco, sin mostrar ningún tipo de tensión por el cambio que se estaba produciendo en torno a Hermione. Así deduje que no era nada peligroso para ella.

Escuché un paso acercándose, no era el caminar de Hermione, sino que era la suave pisada de un felino, apenas perceptible por las almohadillas de sus patas. Me giré en su dirección, esperando encontrarme con Binky y me quedé completamente estupefacto al ver lo que había en su lugar. En vez de encontrarme con el gigantesco smilodón, tenía ante mis ojos una hermosa pantera negra. Su pelaje brillaba ante las lámparas de aceite, su caminar era elegante y silencioso mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, unos ojos ambarinos que sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte. El animal se acercaba sin pausa hacia mí, sin mostrar ningún tipo de recelo ante mi naturaleza de depredador, hasta que rozó su cuerpo contra el mío, ronroneando con fuerza.

**- ¿Hermione? –** Pregunté y el felino volvió a rozarse contra mi pierna antes de posar su cabeza sobre mi muslo. **- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué mi novia se ha convertido en una pantera, En?  
- Supongo que estás familiarizado con el término animago, ¿no?** – Me preguntó Ennoia a su vez, sólo pude asentir mientras observaba con asombro la belleza de la pantera. **– Hermione me habló acerca de esa peculiaridad en el mundo de los magos el primer día que pasamos juntas.** – Comenzó a explicarme, dejando que unas notas de orgullo se trasluciesen en sus palabras. **– Resulta que para los magos es una habilidad bastante extraña, no todos son capaces de conseguirlo, me comentó que ella llevaba intentándolo desde hacía varios años sin éxito. Creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era asistirla con mi experiencia personal. Sabes que los Gangrel siempre hemos sido capaces de convertirnos en el animal que deseemos, no estamos reducidos a las formas simples que los demás vampiros que adquieren la disciplina protean.** – Refiriéndose al hecho conocido de que, si no eres un Gangrel, sólo puedes convertirte en un cuervo o un lobo a través de esta habilidad. **– El caso es que, después de muchas horas de meditación, Hermione ha sido capaz de conseguir su objetivo. ¿Qué opinas?** – Preguntó cansada de hablar.  
**- Es preciosa. –** Susurré mirando a los ojos de mi ronroneante novia. – **Está claro que estoy unido a la bruja más poderosa de su tiempo.** – Acariciando el pelaje de su lomo con verdadero deleite. **– Sólo ella sería capaz de conseguir una hazaña como esta en tan poco tiempo.  
- ¡Oye, Tony y yo también hemos ayudado!** – Protestó Ennoia con falsa indignación.  
**- Lo sé, te oí la primera vez que lo dijiste. –** Me sonreí. **– Pero ella es la humana que ha sido capaz de conseguir algo inimaginable para muchos.  
- Lo sé. –** Ennoia se acuclilló a nuestro lado y le rascó tras una oreja. – **Es una muchachita muy decidida y testaruda.** – Besando su mejilla. – **Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu forma humana, pequeña.** – Dándole una palmada en el lomo. La pantera me miró por última vez y se alejó para esconderse nuevamente en la cuadra. **– Es un verdadero tesoro, Draco.** – Susurró orgullosa.  
**- Lo sé.** – Respondí encantado al escuchar un elogio como ese hacia mi novia.  
**- Jamás conocí a un humano con tal afán por aprender. –** Me miró ahora seria. **– Te aseguro que todo fue idea suya, yo sólo la guié en la dirección correcta, ella ya había alcanzado un punto decisivo en sus investigaciones. Isabel es testigo de la perseverancia de la chica.  
- ¿Y Tony qué tiene que ver en todo esto?** – Pregunté, aunque me imaginaba la respuesta.  
**- ¿No creerías que seríamos capaces de conseguir semejante logro en sólo dos semanas?** – Me miró con sorna. **– El druida se limitó a detener el tiempo a nuestro alrededor. De todos modos no ha tardado apenas en alcanzar su objetivo, sus investigaciones ya la habían llevado muy lejos, sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Draco?** – Me preguntó Hermione saliendo de la cuadra. – **¡Soy una animaga!** – Exclamó entusiasmada mientras corría a mis brazos.  
**- Opino que eres la animaga más hermosa que jamás haya existido. –** Sonriendo ante su excitación. - **¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas planeándolo?** – Pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- Llevo investigando desde que estábamos en tercero, aunque tuve que interrumpir las pesquisas por culpa de Voldemort y sus intentos de matar a Harry y dominar el mundo. –** Comentó haciendo un mohín encantador. **– El padre de Harry y sus amigos se convirtieron en animagos para poder estar con Lupin cuando se convirtiese en hombre – lobo. Pensé que si me convertía en una animaga podría ayudar de alguna manera a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort.  
- Seguro que si veía una pantera negra le iba a distraer lo suficiente para que Harry acabase con él.** – Me sonreí.  
**- ¡No! –** Protestó ella. **– No sabía en qué podía convertirme, resulta que la forma animal no es exactamente una elección del mago, sólo puede llegar a decidir si es una forma de ataque o de defensa. –** Me explicó.  
**- Ahora todo eso no importa, Voldemort ya no existe, no es necesario que te conviertas en pantera para ayudar a Harry.** – Acariciando su mejilla con ternura. - **¿Por qué quisiste continuar con esto?  
- Cuando vi cómo Ennoia se convertía en un ciervo me recordó mis intentos por convertirme en animaga. –** Reconoció. – **Pensé que con su ayuda podría conseguirlo al fin.** – Sus mejillas se arrebolaron ligeramente. **– Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias si puedo terminarlas.  
- Mi brujita testaruda. –** Reconocí cariñosamente besando su mejilla. **– Supongo que no eras capaz de dejarlo aparcado en un rincón. Será mejor que volvamos al castillo, debes de estar cansada después de las transformaciones. –** Comenté y ella asintió dejando caer su cabeza contra mi hombro. **– Gracias, En.**

Esa noche descansamos en mi cámara, le apetecía estar tranquila y no tener que preocuparse de que alguien nos despertase por la mañana. Se acurrucó en la cama contra mí y suspiró de cansancio antes de caer dormida en unos segundos. Observé su sueño, como hacía casi todas las noches, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido durante estas dos semanas. Intenté pensar en lo que Lucian había hecho con Ginebra. Sí, era cierto que la pelirroja cada vez estaba mejor con él, aunque no tuviesen una relación como la que disfrutábamos Hermione y yo, y sabía que hacía tiempo que Luc no convertía en ghoul a nadie fuera de las dos familias que controlaba desde hacía siglos. De todos modos no podían dejar de preocuparme las posibles consecuencias de este hecho.

En los pocos momentos en que Hermione no estaba estudiando o con Ennoia y Tony, los pasaba con Ginebra e Isabel, algunas veces también se les unían Julia y Lara. Las solía dejar tranquilas y no me inmiscuía en esas "reuniones de chicas", pues parecía que cada vez que me acercaba dejaban de hablar de lo que fuese y se ponían a reír como locas. Al estar siempre presente la Assamita no era posible que me enterase de nada de lo que estaban hablando a distancia. Pero no dejaba de observarla de lejos y veía lo bien que se llevaban entre sí. Ginebra siempre mostraba una actitud alegre y podía ver que sus comentarios eran los que arrancaban carcajadas a las otras. Hermione se reclinaba contra Isabel y se limitaba a descansar, igual que cuando estaba conmigo, parecía ser que siempre estuviese agotada últimamente. Cuando se les unían Julia y Lara, las dos vampiras se dedicaban a meterse con Ginebra, por lo poco que podía deducir de su lenguaje corporal, pero sin malas intenciones.

Ronald no estaba muy contento con el modo en que se iban desarrollando las cosas en el castillo. Harry apenas pasaba tiempo con él, salvo el de las comidas, no dormía en su dormitorio desde la noche de la batalla y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Ginebra siempre estaba con Hermione, con Lucian o conmigo. Tenía tendencia a obviar la presencia de su hermano, con el que no se llevaba muy bien desde que se había ido con sus padres aquella mañana en Londres. Supongo que Ronald echaba de menos que las cosas fuesen como al principio de mi llegada al castillo, que Harry siguiese siendo su callado amigo, Ginebra su hermana virginal y Hermione su amor platónico rodeado de libros y alejada de mí. Muchas veces lo veía deambular solo por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha y sin aparente rumbo.

Lo que me gustaba sobre todo era ver a Blaise y Pansy, ellos dos tenían claros su objetivo principal: divertirse. Blaise no dejaba de estudiar durante el día como un loco para irse todas las noches con Isabel a su dormitorio en las mazmorras. Pansy estaba completamente irreconocible, ella y Julia se habían convertido en verdaderas amigas y todos los días torturaban a Tony con sus atuendos, sus miradas cómplices, incluso con algún que otro beso apasionado en los pasillos. Definitivamente ella no se preocupaba por lo que pudiesen opinar de ella sus compañeros de casa. Al menos Blaise había dejado a un lado sus preocupaciones por el día de mañana y Pansy parecía contener sus ansias de cruciar a todo lo que se le pusiese a su alcance.

Los más curiosos de todos eran Lavender y Lameth. La chica se había mudado, igual que Harry y Ginebra, a la torre en que descansaban los vampiros. Pero no se comportaba de un modo distinto como los demás. Ella simplemente seguía siendo Lavender. Lo único era que Lameth parecía haber despertado en ella un afán por los estudios antes desconocido para ella. Pero podía darme cuenta de que lo hacía por complacerle más que porque le preocupasen sus notas finales. Era normal verles pasar horas perdidas en la biblioteca rodeados de libros.

------------------------------------------

Habíamos acordado de una manera tácita encontrarnos los viernes en aquella sala de descanso abandonada. Allí todos nos sentábamos para tomar el tradicional té con pastas y comentábamos las locuras de la semana al igual que hacíamos planes para el fin de semana. Realmente parecíamos un grupo de amigos normales que charlábamos tranquilamente.

Blaise se había encargado de hablar con los elfos domésticos para que nos tuviesen todo preparado para las cinco del viernes, Julia y Pansy se habían dedicado a arreglar la estancia y estaba inmaculada, como le gustaba a Tony. La primera tarde Lavender había comentado que se veía un poco anodina al no haber nada que le diese vida y Lameth se dedicó a practicar con la varita para convertir la estancia en un vergel plagado de hermosas flores que llenaban el ambiente con su suave y dulce aroma. Lara y Lucian habían dirigido a Ginebra para que modificase algunos muebles a su gusto e incluso Isabel había puesto algo de sí misma en la estancia.

Ya no era la habitación en la que Hermione se había entregado a mí de un modo absoluto, sino que era similar a las salas de recibo que tenían todas las secciones del palacio de Lucian, con la particularidad de que esta mostraba un poco de la personalidad de cada uno de los vampiros y algo de los magos. Las ventanas se habían ampliado para que nos llegase la luz del atardecer invernal, desaparecieron los armarios y estanterías destartalados, sustituidos por unos pocos estantes de los que caían cascadas de flores, una vitrina en la que guardábamos uno de los servicios de té favoritos de Julia. De una de las paredes colgaba un grueso tapiz del siglo XII representando una batalla, el suelo de piedra se había cubierto con mullidas alfombras persas, la simple mesa de madera se había convertido en una extraña y complicada estructura moderna que recordaba a una escultura más que a una mesa. Las lámparas de aceite desaparecieron y en su lugar había hermosos candelabros plagados de velas que iluminaban la estancia cuando caía la noche.

Todos los sofás habían sufrido una transformación dependiendo de quién se sentase en ellos, formaban un conjunto absolutamente caótico y era lo que más dejaba claro el estilo de aquellos que lo habían escogido. Lucian y Lara se habían esforzado por tener dos sofás gemelos de estilo imperio, tapizados en terciopelo negro. Isabel había añadido una otomana en tela de Damasco, repleta de cojines de seda. Lameth había conjurado una antigua litera romana en la que se tumbaba con Lavender. Tony, Julia y Pansy se reclinaban en un sofá modular de prístino blanco. Hermione y yo ocupábamos una chaise longe de estilo victoriano. Ennoia le había pedido a Lameth uno de esos cojines enormes rellenos de arena, en el que parecía desaparecer cada vez que se hundía en él.

**- Me aburro.** – Se quejó Lara recostada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Harry. **- Hace tres semanas que no encuentro nada interesante que hacer.  
- Vamos, Lara, no puede ser para tanto.** – Intentó animarla Lameth. – **Seguro que encuentras algún volumen interesante en la biblioteca.  
- No. Ya me los he leído todos y son aburridos.** – Suspiró dramáticamente. – **Echo de menos mi castillo en el que tengo cientos de cosas que atender.  
- ¿No estás gestionándolo todo desde aquí con Dominique y Laurent?** – Preguntó Julia.  
**- No es lo mismo. Hemos revisado todas las becas y subvenciones, organizado los cargos públicos, remodelado una sección de los jardines, administrado las fincas, gestionado las obras de remodelación de los barracones, contratado el mantenimiento de las murallas… ¡Incluso hemos encargado cuatro tapices nuevos para el salón de actos! –** Enumeró de manera cansina. – **¡Ya no se me ocurre qué hacer!  
- Puedes pensar en maneras de torturar al marido de Marcia.** – Comentó Isabel hundiéndose entre los cojines de su otomana, con Blaise sentado en la alfombra a sus pies. **– Seguro que eso te mantiene ocupada.  
- También lo he hecho, tengo cinco vías posibles de tortura, cada una con un nivel superior de supervivencia.** – Dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica. – **Lo que pasa es que vosotros tenéis en qué ocuparos con las clases, pero yo me estoy aburriendo enormemente.** – Acarició la mejilla de Harry con ternura. **– El único que me da algún tipo de distracción eres tú, querido muchacho. Hacer tus ensayos se ha convertido en mi único entretenimiento durante las horas del día.** – Harry se sonrojó ante ese comentario.  
**- ¡Harry, deberías escribirlos tú no ella!** – Protestó Hermione irguiéndose enojada.  
**- No tengas miedo, preciosa, luego le obligo a leerlos para que saque provecho de mi trabajo.** – Lara le guiñó un ojo con picardía, estaba claro que todas las noches le preguntaba la lección a Harry antes de dedicarse a otras actividades.  
**- Puedes pedirle a Dumbledore que te permita remodelar las zonas desaprovechadas del castillo.** – Propuse. **– Seguro que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que le ayudes a reforzar las defensas  
- No es una mala idea.** – Convino Lucian acariciando el cabello de Ginebra. **– Pero no sé yo si le gustarán algunas de mis propuestas.  
- Evidentemente no puedes esperar que acepte todas ellas, Lucian.** – Me sonreí. – **Seguro que tienes algunas que sean viables para la mejora de la seguridad.  
- Una de ellas sería hacer más altos los muros…** - murmuró, se notaba que su mente ya estaba recorriendo el castillo en busca de cambios necesarios.  
**- Procura pensar algo para que nos entretengamos todos, Lucian.** – Pidió Tony con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Julia. **– Mi mente tiene que estar muuuuuuy ocupada.** – Cerrando los ojos cuando su mujer comenzó a acariciar su cabello.  
**- Sí, Luc.** – Pidió Lameth. **– Todos necesitamos alguna distracción.  
- ¡Tendréis cara!** – Protestó Lara indignada. **– ¡Pensad algo vosotros mismos! –** Irguiéndose y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.  
**- ¿Realmente quieres que piense un entretenimiento digno de mi mente, Lara?** – Preguntó Tony con una sonrisa maliciosa y abriendo un ojo para mirarla con lascivia. **  
- ¿Pero no puedes pensar en otra cosa?** – Protestó Hermione al ver la mueca de Tony. **– Algo habrá en lo que puedas pensar que no incluya daño físico para nadie, ¿no?  
- Vaaaale, espera que pienso.** – El druida llevó la mano al rostro y pinzó su nariz con dos dedos mientras fruncía el ceño. – **No. Es imposible, querida. Sólo me vienen a la mente cosas que incluyen látigos, fustas y sangre.** – Suspiró dos segundos después.  
**- ¿Otra vez, Tony?** – Preguntó Pansy con una mueca de aburrimiento. – **No me apetece fustigarte, te curas demasiado rápido para que sea divertido.** – Pude ver cómo el rostro de Blaise palidecía al escuchar ese comentario.  
**- ¿Qué hacéis cuando estáis en vuestra residencia habitual?** – Preguntó Ginebra. – **Que no incluya torturas físicas, Tony.** – Se apresuró a matizar justo cuando el druida estaba alzándose para responder.  
**- Aburrida.** – Dejándose caer nuevamente en el regazo de Julia que dejó salir una risa divertida.  
**- Por regla general apostamos. –** Reconoció Lameth.  
**- ¿Sobre qué?** – Preguntó Lavender.  
**- Cualquier cosa.** – El atlante se encogió de hombros. **– Desde la cosecha de vino hasta el número de mujeres que seducirá Tony en una noche.  
- ¿Te acuerdas aquella apuesta cruzada que hicimos cuando Lara acompañó a Monçada a la reunión con Claudio?** – Ennoia comenzó a reírse de la situación.  
**- Por favor, no me lo recordéis.** – Rogó Lara llevando una mano al rostro. **– Menuda misión que me tocó aquella vez…  
- Creí que iba a matar al Ventrue ese…** - Ennoia casi se cae de su puf con la risa. **- ¿Te acuerdas de la cara que puso cuando vio cómo se tiraba al suelo para lamer la sangre del Tremere?  
- Es verdad. –** Se acordó Lameth riéndose con ella. - **¿Qué habíamos apostado aquella vez?  
- Creo que el número de veces que el Ventrue le haría salir de sus casillas.** – Añadió Isabel, intentando contener la risa.  
**- Sí, sí.** – Ennoia intentaba controlar la risa sin éxito. – **Aquella te la gané por goleada, la chica supo mantener el tipo a pesar de que el Ventrue se lucía una y otra vez.  
- ¡Oh! –** Suspiró Julia. - **¿Y os acordáis de aquella en la que cada uno de nosotros tenía que conseguir seducir a un sacerdote de la corte de Pío II?  
- ¡Por favor, no me lo recuerdes! –** Protestó Tony entre las risas de Lara y Lucian. **– Es la única vez que ese desgraciado me ganó en algo referente a la Iglesia.  
- La cara que pusiste cuando te enteraste de que me había acostado con toda la curia y tú ni siquiera habías empezado a seducir al Camarlengo… -** Lara casi lloraba de la risa.  
**- ¡Sigo diciendo que hiciste trampas!** – Protestó Tony furioso.  
**- Y te seguiré rebatiendo que no especificasteis en ningún momento qué aspecto tenía que tener cuando llevase a cabo la seducción, ni tampoco limitasteis mis movimientos.** – Lucian se encogió de hombros. **– Tú usaste tus artimañas y yo las mías, Tony. Creo que a estas alturas deberías de tener asumido que te gané una vez.  
- No dirías lo mismo si aceptases mi petición de revancha.** – Refunfuñó Tony.  
**- ¿Siempre discuten así?** – Me preguntó Hermione en un susurro.  
**- Cada vez que se ponen a recordar viejas apuestas.** – Le respondí sonriente.  
**- No tiene chiste intentarlo dos veces. Además, hoy en día la corte papal ya no es lo que era. –** Se quejó Luc.  
**- Sí, antes era más agradable seducir a los curas bisoños, pero ahora… la mayoría son viejos carcamales a los que no les daría ni la hora.** – Rezongó Ennoia.  
**- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tony.** – Comentó Ginebra. **– No tiene chiste si usáis vuestros poderes de vampiros, seguro que yo también podría competir si os abstuvieseis de usarlos.  
- ¿Es eso un reto, pecosa?** – Preguntó Lucian con voz ronca. **– Porque me encantan los retos.  
- ¡Yo me apunto a esa!** – Saltó Tony de inmediato, sentándose correctamente en el sillón. - **¿Qué nos jugamos?  
- Un momento, primero habrá que saber quién sería el objetivo y los límites del juego. –** Puntualizó Lara.  
**- Pues… -** Ginebra pensó por unos instantes antes de dar una respuesta válida. - **¿Qué os parece que el límite fuese conseguir un simple beso con testigos y el premio una semana de seguir las órdenes de la pareja? El objetivo sería escogido por el oponente para que no se pudiesen hacer trampas.  
- No está mal. –** Comentó Isabel. **- ¿Te apuntas conmigo, Bombón? –** Acariciando el cuello de Blaise con un dedo.  
**- Miedo me das con esa sonrisa.** – Replicó él con otra sonrisa similar a la de la asesina.** – Pero, ¿por qué no? Me apunto también a esa.  
- Cuenta con nosotras. –** Dijeron al unísono Julia y Pansy tras un intercambio de miradas.  
**- ¿Dirk no quieres apuntarte?** – Inquirió Lavender en tono meloso.  
**- No me gustan las apuestas que implican seducir a alguien.** – Protestó. **– Siempre pierdo.** – Reconoció un poco después.  
**- ¡Pero si eres adorable! –** Tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando sus labios con ternura. – **Seguro que me ganas en un suspiro.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- A ver si adivino… ¿Tú sí quieres participar?** – Obtuvo una ferviente respuesta por parte de Lavender. **– Apúntanos a nosotros también.** – Pidió con resignación.  
**- Es decir, que jugamos todos, ¿no?** – Resumió Ginebra con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.  
**- Un momento, Hermione y yo no hemos dado nuestra conformidad…** - Comencé a protestar.  
**- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane y tengas que hacer lo que yo te pida?** – Me retó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja alzada.  
**- Pienso utilizar todos mis trucos para conseguirlo, cariño. No creo que te guste verme rondar a otra delante de tus narices.** – Le repliqué sonriendo con malicia.  
**- No me importaría nada en absoluto, ahora que el que puede que lo pasase mal serías tú viéndome a mí.** – Retándome con la mirada.  
**- Cuenta con nosotros Ginebra.** – Le dije sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.  
**- Me temo que de esta vez yo tengo que pasar.** – Suspiró Ennoia. – **No tengo con quien jugar y no voy a liarme con nadie sólo por un entretenimiento…  
- ¡Perfecto!** – Exclamó Ginebra. – **Serás la juez de la competición.  
- ¿Para qué diré nada?** – Masculló la Gangrel para sus adentros.

Esto demostraba que no era bueno dejar a un grupo de vampiros y adolescentes aburridos en un internado. Durante la siguiente hora se estuvieron discutiendo las condiciones de la apuesta, aunque se mantuvieron las ideas principales que había indicado Ginebra. Teníamos que conseguir que nuestra "víctima" nos besase frente testigos suficientes para que no quedase duda de la conquista. Preferiblemente si uno de esos testigos era Ennoia ya que actuaría de árbitro de todos nosotros. Las más fervientes discusiones las protagonizaron Tony y Lucian que se quejaban de no poder utilizar sus artes de frenar el tiempo o de dominar las sombras. Mis sires y yo tuvimos que prometer que no utilizaríamos ninguna de nuestras habilidades para conseguir nuestros objetivos, después de esta traición por parte de Ennoia, exigimos que todos los magos hiciesen un juramento mágico que les atase a no utilizar sus conocimientos de magia, o sus poderes vampíricos en el caso de los cuatro magos. Una vez aclarados todos estos puntos, empezamos a calcular quiénes serían los objetivos. Lo más divertido era que cada uno escogía el blanco del otro, por lo que algunos se intentaron asegurar la victoria decidiendo víctimas totalmente imposibles.

**- Creo que ya sé quién sería ideal para ti, Bombón.** – Comentó Isabel con una sonrisa maliciosa. **– Me parece que sería muy divertido que consiguieses un beso de Cho.  
- ¿Qué? –** Exclamó Blaise. **- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que seducir a esa puritana? No creo que me permita siquiera acercarme después de vernos en la casa de Lucian.  
- ¡Vamos, Bomboncito mío!** – Lo instó con voz melosa mientras acariciaba su rostro. **– Seguro que tú puedes conseguir que esa muchachita se muera por probar tus labios de chocolate. –** Deslizando un dedo por su boca.  
**- Está bien. –** Aceptó Blaise con resignación. – **Pues tú… -** resopló impaciente. – **Aún me lo estoy pensando. **

**- Creo que ya sé cuál será tu conquista, Dirk.** – Lavender lo miraba inocentemente. – **La profesora McGonagall.** – Sentenció. – **Ya te llevas muy bien con ella y seguro que se muere por tus huesecillos.** – Con una risita ingenua.  
**- Lo dicho, siempre tengo las de perder en estos juegos.** – Suspiró el atlante. **– De acuerdo, florecilla, intentaré robarle un beso a tu profesora de Transformaciones.** – Aceptó sin protestar. – **Tú tendrás que conquistar el corazón del joven Ronald, a lo mejor de esa manera lo traes de vuelta al redil y deja de mirarnos como si fuésemos enemigos declarados.  
- Dirk, amigo, si le indicas a Ronald como objetivo, de seguro que perderás.** – Comenté sin poder evitarlo. **– Ya fueron pareja hace dos años, se lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil.  
- Me da igual, Draco, no tengo especial interés en ganar la apuesta.** – El atlante se encogió de hombros. – **Está decidido, florecilla, tú tendrás que conquistar a Ronald y yo a Minerva. **

**- ¿A quién quieres que conquistemos, Pansy? –** Le preguntó Julia.  
**- Bueno, no creo que fuese justo que os pusiese uno difícil a los dos, por lo que creo que intentaré equilibrarlo con uno fácil y uno complicado. –** Mi amiga se relamió mientras sentía su mente maquinadora trabajar a toda velocidad. **– Tú puedes continuar con tus avances hacia Snape y Tony puede intentar algo con Trelawney.  
- Me parece justo. –** Aceptó Julia mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Tony. **- ¿Qué opinas, querido? ¿Aceptas el reto que te impone la muchacha?  
- Por supuesto, corazón.** – Se sonrió el druida. **– Será todo un desafío. ¿Quién es Trelawney? –** Preguntó al fin.  
**- Es la profesora de Adivinación, Tony.** – Le respondí divertido porque había aceptado sin pensar. **– Creo que la has visto en alguna ocasión en la mesa de los profesores. Es la de las gafas de culo de botella.  
- ¿Qué? –** Tony abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Pansy con asombro. - **¿Cómo quieres que seduzca a esa cegata? No creo que sea capaz de distinguir si habla con una estatua o con una persona de carne y hueso.** – Protestó.  
**- Lo siento, pero ya has aceptado el objetivo, Tony.** – Pansy y Julia se reían de manera cómplice.  
**- Entonces seré yo quien te imponga tu víctima. –** Supe de inmediato que necesitaba nuestra ayuda porque él no conocía a los alumnos ni sus intrigas. - **Draco, dime un nombre apropiado para tu querida amiga, por favor.  
- Colin Creevey. –** Propuse de inmediato. Pansy me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. – **Gryffindor, ferviente admirador de Potter, absolutamente inocente y candoroso. Lo tendrá difícil con el odio que sienten hacia ella todos los Gryffindor, unido al hecho de que se dice que es un devoto creyente que va a los oficios todos los domingos, junto con su hermano. Y que, para colmo, se le supone una ligera inclinación hacia el sector masculino más que al femenino. Más difícil, imposible.  
- ¡Maldito bocazas! –** Me gruñó Pansy.  
**- ¿Después del hueso que le has dado? ¡Qué menos que echarle un cable!** – Replicó Hermione a mi lado.  
**- ¡Adjudicado el joven Creevey para mi querida arpía!** – Declaró Tony tomando a Pansy por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. **– Disfrutaré viéndote intentar seducir a ese santurrón.** – Sembrando su cuello de diminutos besos que calmaron la furia de la Slytherin.

**- Nosotros nos ponemos en vuestras manos, chicos.** – Dijo Lara sentándose correctamente en el sofá y mirando a Harry y Ginebra, alternativamente. **– Aunque esperamos que nos indiquéis un reto apropiado a nuestra experiencia y que seáis más benévolos con nosotros de lo que ha sido Pansy con Tony.  
- Pues, no se me ocurre nadie ahora.** – Se disculpó Ginebra. - **¿Harry, alguna idea?  
- No sé… ¿Alguna de las Patil? –** Preguntó sin terminar de proponer a ninguna.  
**- ¿Te refieres a las hermanas gemelas hindúes?** – Preguntó Lucian. – **No están mal. Será divertido intentarlo con las dos.  
- Recuerda que una de ellas tiene que ser seducida con el aspecto de Lara, Lucian.** – Comentó Ginebra. **– Nada indica que alguna de ellas tenga ese tipo de tendencias.  
- No importa, será divertido igualmente. –** Aceptó Lara quitándole hierro a la cuestión con un ademán. – **Ahora decidid vosotros quién ha de ser el objetivo del otro.** – Sonriéndose. – **Cada uno conoce mejor las debilidades y fuertes del otro.  
- ¿Te atreverías con Abercrombie, Ginny?** – Preguntó Harry.  
**- ¿Ese fanático anti Potter?** – Ginebra se lo pensó unos instantes. **- ¿Por qué no? –** Aceptó al fin. – **Ahora que seré benévola contigo, Harry.** – Riéndose al ver la mueca de miedo en el rostro de su amigo. **– Todos sabemos que ya será un milagro que te atrevas a dirigirte a una chica, por lo que te lo pondré muy fácil. Romilda Vane.  
- ¡Pero si está loca por Harry!** – Protestó Hermione. – **Es como si le dieses la victoria en las manos.  
- Hermione, no te pongas así.** – Ginebra seguía riéndose. – **Te recuerdo que aún tiene que buscar el valor necesario para dirigirle dos palabras. Fíjate.** – Señaló a Harry que no tenía muy buen aspecto. **– Ya está empezando a sudar frío sólo con pensar en intentar acercarse a ella.  
- No es eso, Ginny. –** Se disculpó Harry. **– Es que luego no me la voy a poder quitar de encima.** – Hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.  
**- No te preocupes, Harry.** – Le tranquilizó Isabel. – **Una vez consigas tu objetivo, cualquiera de nosotros estará dispuesto a librarte de ella.** – La asesina se dio cuenta de que todos la mirábamos en silencio. - **¡No he dicho que la fuese a matar!** – Negando con la cabeza. **– Mira que sois desconfiados.  
- Tranquilo, Harry.** – Me sonreí al pensar en la idea que me venía a la mente. **– Yo me encargaré de que no te moleste después de que consigas que te bese ante testigos.  
- ¿Por qué será que te tengo más miedo a ti que a Isabel?** – Masculló el joven.

**- Quedamos nosotros, cariño.** – Me recordó Hermione acariciando mi pecho y mirándome con una sonrisa en sus ojos. **- ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido alguien para mí?  
- Estoy barajando varias posibilidades.** – Reconocí. – **Pero me gustaría saber a quién me prestarás por una temporada.  
- Pues después de pensarlo mucho, creo que no debería ponértelo del todo difícil pero tampoco dejártelo en una bandeja de plata. De todos es sabido que durante los años anteriores te dedicaste a seducir a todo lo que llevase faldas, y fuese del sexo femenino, que se te pusiese por delante.** – Analizó con cuidado. **– Pero hubo alguien que se resistió a todos tus intentos previos, por lo que sería justo que te diese una segunda oportunidad para intentar seducir a Daphne Greengrass.** – Remató mientras se mordía el labio inferior de un modo exquisito.  
**- Muy bien calculado, señorita Granger.-** Le reconocí, conteniendo el deseo de besarla. – **Ahora yo he de ser sincero y reconocer que no soportaría verte revolotear alrededor de ningún alumno del sexo masculino, además que no creo que ninguno pudiese resistirse a tu belleza, por lo que he pensado que habrás de intentar conseguir el afecto de una muchacha. ¿Qué te parece Hannah Abbot?  
- Acepto.** – Respondió con rapidez. **– Tenía miedo de que me propusieses a Crabe o Goyle. –** Suspiró aliviada.  
**- ¿Estás loca?** – La miré sorprendido. – **Caerían a tus pies con sólo dedicarles dos segundos de tu tiempo. **

**- ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a mi reto, Blaise?** – Preguntó Isabel divertida.  
**- No, creo que ya lo tengo decidido.** – Mi amigo enarcó una ceja en actitud irónica. **– Tendrás que intentar conquistar a la profesora Hootch. –** Decidió al fin.  
**- Vale.** – Aceptó la asesina con un encogimiento de hombros.

Así terminamos de organizar la apuesta más absurda y loca de todo el colegio, muy probablemente no estuviese recogida ninguna más extraña en el querido libro de la historia de Hogwarts de Hermione. Una pandilla de vampiros competiría contra una de adolescentes para seducir a un buen número de estudiantes y profesores. De seguro que íbamos a causar estragos a lo largo de esta competición que empezaría el próximo lunes y que nadie sabría cuándo ni cómo acabaría. Con tanta discusión se había hecho tarde, como todos los viernes en que nos reuníamos, los elfos enviaron algo de cena para los magos, ya que nosotros no nos molestábamos en comer cuando estábamos solos. Además, tras probarla por sí mismos, los demás coincidieron en que querían raptar a René para que cocinase para ellos, conociendo a Lucian, muy probablemente ya habría encomendado a Laurent que iniciase una negociación con el señor del cocinero.

Siguieron comentando algún que otro detalle al respecto de la estúpida idea, a mí ya me daba igual si ganaba o perdía ante Hermione, sólo era un juego, nada más. Me gustó verla tan entusiasmada al escuchar las anécdotas que seguían contando, si es que una vez que empiezan no hay quien los haga callar. Ahora Lara estaba explicando una de las misiones de Isabel, mientras la asesina la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, seguramente no le gustaba el modo en que mi sire lo estaba explicando. Me sobresalté cuando me di cuenta de que Hermione se levantaba y se acercaba a Luc, pero sólo quería preguntarle cómo había conseguido mantener las tierras y el castillo en buenas condiciones. Ahora sí que nos darían las uvas para irnos a dormir, porque sólo hacía falta mentar su amada tierra para que Luc se explayase a contar cómo había crecido hasta la última brizna de hierba.

A las dos de la mañana nos despedimos para acudir a nuestros dormitorios. Isabel y Blaise tomaron el corredor de la izquierda para bajar a las mazmorras, los demás seguimos por el de la derecha antes de separarnos en otra bifurcación. Hermione y yo dormiríamos esa noche en la torre de Gryffindor, mientras que los demás se iban todos a su propia torre. Ningún profesor nos diría nada por encontrarnos a altas horas de la madrugada merodeando por el castillo. Sólo en una ocasión nos encontramos con Flitwick en una de sus rondas, el pobre llevó un susto de muerte, pero sólo nos guiñó un ojo y nos deseó buenas noches. La señora gorda del cuadro tampoco protestó porque la despertásemos, llevaba una temporada muy respetuosa con Hermione y conmigo, supongo que me tendrá miedo a pesar de ser un cuadro. Subimos las escaleras en silencio para no molestar a los demás leones durmientes y entramos en el dormitorio que siempre estaba rodeado de encantamientos insonorizantes. En ese preciso instante fue cuando Hermione se lanzó a mi cuello y me besó hambrienta mientras comenzaba a arrancar nuestras ropas con furia.

**- ¿Qué…? –** No me dejó terminar pues sus labios volvían a callar los míos.  
**- Sólo tenemos un fin de semana antes de que se suponga que estamos enfadados.** – Me dijo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo se iba enroscando al mío, su piel calentaba la mía con su contacto. **– Luego dependeremos de instantes robados… -** Jadeó contra mi cuello en cuanto la posé en la cama. **– Este fin de semana no vamos a salir de este dormitorio… -** Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. **- ¿Algún inconveniente?  
- Ninguno. **

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento mucho no poder responder aún a todos los reviews recibidos durante este tiempo al anterior capítulo, prometo que haré lo posible por ponerme al día en el correo a la mayor brevedad. Pero una vez conseguido escribir algo, no quise haceros esperar más. _

_Prometo responder a todos los pendientes sin firmar, aunque sea en el próximo capítulo. __Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._

_Besazos,  
Madie_


	33. Juego I

_¡Hoooola de nuevo!_

_Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo. De nuevo tenemos un cambio de narrador, no es Lucian esta vez, sino un personaje que no os podéis llegar a imaginar hasta bien iniciada la lectura. Pero puedo aventuraros que no os defraudará, puede incluso que escandalice a los más sensibles, advierto desde ahora que no es apto para menores impresionables. _

_Y, permitidme este aviso personalizado, es imprescindible para evitar una tragedia a una computadora, unos zapatos o lo que tenga cerca esta mujer:_

_¡¡¡SALESIA, SACA YA LOS LÍQUIDOS DE LAS INMEDIACIONES DE LA COMPUTADORA!!!_

_Gracias. Ya podéis empezar a leer. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

Tengo que aprender a decir que no.

Tengo que abrir en canal a Lucian por haberme convencido para que le siguiese a una misión en un colegio, más me valdría estar en un manicomio.

Y claro, el señor se aburre y todos tenemos que entretenerle. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan feudalista? ¿No le llegaba con enseñar a su nueva ghoul a complacerle? ¿No era más que suficiente que estuviésemos entrenando ya a su futura chiquilla? No. Tenía que intervenir en el estúpido juego que se les ocurrió para matar el tiempo.

Terminaré por abrirlo en canal, llenarlo de piedras y hundirlo en el foso. ¡Y que se lo coman todas las serpientes que tengo allí cuidando su hermoso castillo!

Reconócelo, Ennoia. Te encanta el castillo, es un lugar tranquilo, puedes tener a tus mascotas sin que te toquen las narices, te dejan hacer lo que te da la gana en tu sección y no te obligan a socializar salvo en circunstancias excepcionales. Y esta era una de esas circunstancias en las que tenías que ser sociable.

El caso es que me tocó ser la juez y jurado de un concurso estúpido en el que las parejitas se habían retado a seducir a una parte de la población del colegio. Tampoco tenía por qué ser tan malo. Estaba claro que la primera en cobrarse su premio sería Julia. Esa capadocio siempre ha tenido un cuerpo escultural y es capaz de hacer que un hombre babee su nombre sólo con un aleteo de pestañas. El que lo tendría complicado hasta lo indecible era mi pobre amigo Lameth.

Siempre era el que peor lo pasaba con este tipo de apuestas, hacía demasiado tiempo que había olvidado el arte de la seducción. Si no necesitas beber sangre, no necesitas encandilar humanos, ergo no seduces. El pobre es feliz si lo dejan tranquilo en su laboratorio de otro mundo, con sus maquinitas que hacen ruiditos, sus botes burbujeantes y todos esos aparatitos llenos de luces. Espero que el haber recuperado su varita de joven le ayude a recordar cómo se seducía a una mujer. Pero no necesita ganar. ¿Para qué va a querer que Lavender haga lo que él desee durante una semana? Si la pobre niña ya lo hace de manera totalmente inconsciente. Está aprendiendo sumerio sólo para complacerle a él, está esforzando su limitado cerebrito para aprender como una loca y estar a la altura de su intelecto. Casi me da lástima el modo en que se desvive por ser merecedora de su aprecio. No se da cuenta de que él no necesita nada de eso.

El lunes comenzó con una discusión sonada de la pareja estrella de todo el circo. Eran el detonante de todo el juego, en cuanto ellos dejasen de estar oficialmente juntos, se abriría la veda para todos los demás. En la reunión del viernes habíamos acordado que no tendrían opción si todos creían que seguían juntos. Draco y Hermione empezaron a discutir nada más entrar en el comedor.

**- ¡Me tienes harta, Draco!** – Le gritó Hermione en el umbral de la puerta.  
**- ¡Déjame en paz!** – Protestó él. **– Llevas todo el fin de semana con lo mismo, ¿no puedes cambiar el discursito?  
- ¡No lo cambiaré mientras tú no cambies de actitud, Draco Malfoy! -** Se enfrentó a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en actitud desafiante.  
**- Ahora el que está harto soy yo. Esa actitud de directora de colegio me tiene hasta los colmillos.** – Irguiéndose en toda su estatura y mirándola por encima del hombro. **– No pienso aceptar este comportamiento nunca más, Granger.** – Arrastrando su apellido con malicia.  
**- ¿Te crees que me das miedo con esa pose de vampiro todopoderoso que me va a pisotear como si fuese un insecto?** – Se mofó ella. **– Puedes ir buscando en tu arsenal algo un poco más intimidante porque no me das ni escalofríos. Sigues siendo el mismo niñato caprichoso y pagado de tí mismo que antes de que te convirtieses. ¡Vas listo si te crees que eso me importa!  
- ¿En serio? –** Mostrando sus colmillos con una mueca de furia. **- ¿Y la bruja marisabidilla que no sabe hacer nada si no consulta un libro primero qué va a hacer para impedirme que la pisoteé?  
- ¡A lo mejor esta bruja marisabidilla te da una patada en tu culo de vampiro ególatra gilipollas!** – Le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, asiendo con ira su varita dentro de un puño de nudillos blancos del esfuerzo.  
**- Ni se te ocurra.** – Isabel se interpuso entre los dos y lo miró desafiante.  
**- ¡Ya empezamos! –** Gritó Blaise levantándose para situarse tras Draco.  
**- No te metas en esto, Blaise. –** Le ordenó con firmeza la asesina.  
**- ¿No? ¿Y por qué siempre tienes que estar con Hermione?** – Le recriminó el muchacho.  
**- Sabes perfectamente que ella me necesita, Blaise.** – Replicó ella con tono enervado.  
**- Pues estoy cansado de tener una novia que se dedica a sacarle las castañas del fuego a una niñata que no hace otra cosa que meterse en líos.** – El muchacho la encaró. Mientras, Draco y Hermione se lanzaban miradas de puro odio.  
**- ¿Novia, Blaise?** – Se mofó ella. **– Lo siento, pero creo que has malinterpretado nuestra relación… -** Comenzó a reírse sarcástica. - **¡No eres más que un entretenimiento pasajero! –** Fue entonces cuando ella y Hermione comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas delante de esos dos.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** Exclamó Blaise casi sin aliento.  
**- Déjalo, Blaise. Es inútil discutir con estas dos.** – Draco le tomó por un hombro y comenzó a llevárselo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. **– Ya han cerrado filas contra nosotros, por lo que olvídate de intentar razonar con ellas.  
- ¿Razonar, Draco? ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra? –** Se burló Hermione. Draco se detuvo y volvió a encararla. Despedía ira por cada uno de los poros, igual que la magia comenzó a crepitar a su alrededor. - **¿Ves? No eres capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarme de manera amenazante… si por lo menos atendieses a lo que te digo.  
- No pienso hacer tal cosa, mujer.** – Le espetó Draco, con una serenidad que casi asustaba más que su actitud anterior. **– No pienso volver a escuchar ni una sola de las estupideces que salen por tu boca, vete olvidándote de que existo.** – Volvió a mirarla con desdén. – **Después de todo, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo… sangre sucia. –** Le soltó con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Draco y Blaise se fueron a la mesa Slytherin con la cabeza bien alta, Hermione e Isabel se fueron a la de Gryffindor como si hubiesen sido ellas las que habían ganado la batalla verbal contra esos dos. Yo había observado toda la escenita desde mi sitio en la mesa de los profesores. El duelo entre esos cuatro había sido apoteósico, me recordó a una de esas obras de teatro que se representaban en la corte de Enrique VIII, siempre tan llenas de sentimiento. La verdad es que ahora comprendo a Lucian, es normal que se aburriese un poquito y todo. Intercambiamos una mirada entre los dos que duró apenas un segundo, él ya tenía la mirada fijada en su presa, Padma Patil, la gemela que estaba sentada a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

**- No entiendo qué les ha pasado a esos dos.** – Musitó Hagrid a mi lado. – **Siempre se los veía tan enamorados…  
- Es lo malo de los vampiros. –** Me llevé un copo de maíz a la boca, no me había dado cuenta de que había hecho eso mismo mientras duraba la discusión. **– Somos volubles. –** Me sonreí. Si se lo proponen pueden ser muy buenos actores, sobre todo Draco y Hermione. **– Además, tenemos muchas manías. –** Isabel y Blaise me habían parecido ligeramente forzados, puede que no se esperasen que la discusión fuese tan fuerte entre esos dos. **– Supongo que la pobre chica ha llegado al límite y no aguanta más al chaval.** – Me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. Si Hagrid supiese que se habían dedicado a pasar el fin de semana follando como conejos, no creería ni una sola palabra de lo que se habían dicho. **– Tranquilo. No creo que la sangre llegue al río.** – Guiñándole un ojo. **– ¿No tienes una clase a primera hora?**

Realicé un barrido sobre el comedor. Cada uno de los "concursantes" habían empezado a buscar a sus presas, igual que Lucian. Podía ver el rostro descompuesto de Tony cuando miraba a la profesora Trelawney untar mantequilla encima de su fular que tapaba la tostada. Lameth se limitaba a lanzarle alguna mirada a McGonagall. Isabel había localizado a Hootch y analizaba su expresión ante la discusión, aunque estaba como los demás: asombrada de la escenita. Harry estaba rojo como la grana y no era capaz de levantar la vista del plato, hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo, entonces se atrevió a mirar a la tal Romilda con muy poco disimulo. Ginebra miró con recelo al tal Abercrombie y suspiró con resignación.

La primera en moverse no fue Julia, como esperaba, sino que fue la encantadora Lavender. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Ronald, en una pose seductora por su sencillez absoluta. Le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño, pero pronto dirigió su atención a Hermione, fingiendo que la consolaba y le daba ánimos para superar su "ruptura" con Draco. Pude ver un ligero gesto de aprobación en los rasgos del muchacho pelirrojo, justo antes de que se centrase en el trasero de la chica. Tenía razón Draco cuando le advirtió a Lameth acerca de la facilidad que tendría ella en conseguir el "premio".

En la mesa Slytherin, Julia había empezado también con sus tácticas de seducción, estaba claro que no iba a tardar en llamarme para que presenciase la rendición del profesor de pociones. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Snape, sus pestañas entrecerradas, sus labios pintados de verde para hacer juego con su uniforme. El profesor intentaba evitar mirarla, pero me di cuenta de que de tanto en tano no podía contenerse y la observaba con avidez. Pareció que quisiese grabar en su retina cada movimiento de la pálida mano de Julia hacia el frutero. Los dedos finos y elegantes, con las uñas pintadas también de verde, se cerraron en torno a un plátano. Lo dicho, esta mujer lleva la palabra "sexo" escrita en su frente. Juega con ventaja porque el infeliz no ha debido de ver a una mujer como ella en su vida, además es un adulto, no tiene que sentirse incómodo por sus reacciones o por lo que su mente comenzará a pensar en cuanto ella dé comienzo a su numerito. Con calculada lentitud fue retirando la piel del plátano hasta dejar la carne de la fruta al descubierto. No iba a morderlo, por supuesto que no, tenía que usarlo como símbolo fálico y hacer que Snape se deshiciese por todo el contenido erótico de sus acciones. Acercó la punta a sus labios fruncidos en un divertido capullo, poco a poco los fue deslizando y abriendo hasta que todo el plátano estuvo dentro de su boca y entonces tragó la fruta de un bocado. Vale, hasta yo quedé cachonda perdida por culpa de esa imagen mental. ¡Como odio a esta maldita seguidora del pecado! Y para colmo no dejó de mantener el contacto visual con Snape. Ahora estaba boquiabierto y su frente estaba perlada de un sudor frío. ¡Como para no estarlo con la maldita vampira haciendo de las suyas! Lo remató con un guiño y la muy desgraciada se levantó de la mesa, calculó perfectamente el movimiento para que la falda subiese unos milímetros más por sus muslos. Se alejó por el pasillo contoneando las caderas en un idioma universal que hasta un eunuco reconocería: Sígueme si quieres pasar un buen rato. Snape casi tira la silla cuando se puso en pie. En su defensa he de decir que acababa de recibir un codazo de McGonagall, la subdirectora se había percatado de la expresión en su rostro.

El profesor de pociones se fue por una de las puertas laterales. No le seguí, sino que me concentré en los que me quedaba por controlar. Draco ya estaba envuelto en una conversación con una chica rubia, imaginé que era la que le interesaba. Blaise parecía abatido sobre su plato, Pansy aún no se había presentado en el comedor. De todos modos no podía retrasar por más tiempo mi parte de juez en esta contienda.

Para poder tenerlos a todos bien controlados me dediqué a crear diminutos homúnculos de mí misma. Rápidamente se dispersaron por todo el comedor en busca de todos los concursantes. Unos se internaron en las mochilas de los estudiantes, otros se escondieron en sus bolsillos. Ninguno de los magos dio muestras de percatarse de la maniobra, sólo los vampiros alzaron la cabeza durante una millonésima parte de segundo en señal de que sabían que estaría con todos ellos. Me levanté de la silla con tranquilidad y salí al vestíbulo. El rastro de Julia me llevaba hacia las mazmorras, como no. Me convertí en un gorrión y me dirigí volando hacia el aula de pociones. Sabía que estaría allí, culminando lo que había empezado con el pobre desgraciado de Snape.

Aceleré el batir de mis alas como si fuese un colibrí para poder introducirme en las mazmorras por la rendija de la puerta cerrándose. Snape se había dirigido a su amada aula con tal premura que no creo que fuese consciente de que la concubina del diablo ya había adivinado sus intenciones de ocultarse y se había adelantado para esperarlo en su sancta sanctorum. Mira que le gustan los hombres que llevan faldas, clérigos, sacerdotes, magos, todos terminan siendo víctimas de sus artes de seducción en un momento y otro. Snape no iba a ser menos, ya estaba hecho un flan a causa de su numerito en el comedor, como para resistirse ahora a lo que fuese que se pasase por la mente de esa Sacerdotisa de Isis.

No se hizo esperar más que lo que tardó en cerrarse por completo la puerta tras el profesor. De inmediato lo empotró contra la pared, haciendo que el aire escapase de sus pulmones por la sorpresa más que por el golpe. Ante el amago de protesta del profesor, unió sus labios en un gesto universal para indicar silencio mientras posaba un dedo sobre la boca de Snape para acallarlo. Con ese dedo acarició de manera deliberadamente lenta sus labios y descendió por su barbilla, haciendo eses al bajar por su cuello y jugar con el inicio de su túnica. ¡Soy un maldito pájaro y esta desgraciada me está poniendo fatal con sus tácticas de seducción tan descaradas!

Pero claro, el pobre de Snape no puede resistirse a la mirada de esos ojos que lo tienen clavado contra la pared. No mueve un músculo siquiera cuando abre un botón de su túnica con un delicado gesto de su uña. ¿Pero no puede darse un poco más de prisa esta cabrona? Otro botón más le abre el camino aún más hasta el cuello del profesor que ahoga un jadeo al ver cómo acerca su rostro hasta su piel, para comenzar a lamerlo con absoluta parsimonia, subiendo ahora por el camino que había recorrido antes su dedo, incluso succionando ligeramente la zona de su yugular con los labios. La barragana de Satanás dirige su lengua hasta los labios de Snape, entreabiertos a pesar de todo lo que el pobre debe de estar intentando contenerse. ¿Y no va y se queda ahí? Sin moverse más, con sus labios rozando los del profesor de pociones apenas, esperando a la reacción de éste. ¡Ni el más santo puede resistirse a esta insinuación, por favor!

¡Sí! Aunque tarda dos segundos en reaccionar, se ve que ya no puede aguantar más y Snape termina por salvar la casi inexistente distancia y toma la boca de Julia con la suya. Ella lo recibe con una sonrisa de júbilo y no tarda en ser rodeada por sus brazos que la acercan más a él. Seguro que el pobre le está dejando claro lo efectivo de sus tácticas por medio del tacto. Lástima para él que se haya olvidado de que tenía que impartir una clase y no haya cerrado la puerta con llave. Apenas le da tiempo para saborear las mieles de Jules cuando la puerta se abre de par en par y entran varios alumnos. Como es normal, se quedan petrificados al ver a su austero profesor de Pociones en una situación tan impropia de él. Aprovecho el desconcierto y que dejan la puerta abierta para escapar de allí como si tuviese un cohete en la cola. ¡Jamás un gorrión ha volado tan rápido! Porque gracias a esa visión ahora necesito una pausa en mis deberes como juez de este maldito concurso. Revoloteo hasta que me encuentro con un alumno varón caminando por un solitario corredor y, ni corta ni perezosa, recupero mi forma humana ante él, interrumpiendo su camino.

**- Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?** – Le pregunto a bocajarro.  
**- Smith. Zacharías Smith. –** Respondió el chico un poco titubeante. **- ¿Necesita algo? –** Tragando saliva con fuerza.  
**- Pues mira por dónde, sí.** – Sonreí y me acerqué al muchacho. **– Pero no sé si tú me servirás. ¿Eres de gustos heterosexuales? –** Fijándome en el modo en que observaba mi cuerpo desnudo y comenzaba a sudar a mares. Boqueó un par de veces y no fue capaz de responder. – **Entenderé eso como un sí. Bien, mira tengo una ligera urgencia por deshacerme de un calentón que me ha provocado cierta cabrona que ahora no me apetece mencionar… ¿Querrías mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo sin ningún tipo de compromiso posterior?  
- ¿Perdone? –** Logrando subir hasta mis ojos y mirándome estupefacto.  
**- Si no lo deseas puedes decir que no, lo que pasa es que no me apetece tener que pedir a uno de mis amigos que venga ahora mismo…  
- Yo… -** El chico miró a nuestro alrededor para asegurarse de que estábamos solos y luego volvió a mirarme, ahora con un brillo diferente en su mirada. **– Si no me muerde, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente.  
- ¡Fabuloso! **

Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta una sala que sabía estaba vacía por no escuchar ningún corazón latir dentro de sus paredes. No me anduve con rodeos y el muchacho tampoco. Vale que soy la que ha tenido unas fiestas tranquilas y no me he juntado con ningún mago en particular. Pero es que esa maldita Giovanni es capaz de derretir los polos con sus encantos. El chaval cumplió con su función a la perfección y no protestó cuando retomé mi forma de ave para salir por una de las ventanas del aula que habíamos utilizado durante un par de horas. Entré por otra ventana al dormitorio que me habían asignado en la torre. Allí recuperé otra vez mi forma humana y me vestí para seguir buscando a los malditos concursantes del jueguecito de marras.

Aunque mientras todo esto tenía lugar, mis homúnculos no habían dejado de registrar en mi mente los avances que cada uno de ellos había hecho ya en sus conquistas. Lavender estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor sentada en un sofá con Parvati Patil, en el sofá de enfrente estaba Lucian haciéndose el dormido mientras escuchaba las alabanzas a su cuerpo que Lavender no cesaba de cantar al oído de su amiga. Muy astuto por su parte, ya que eso no había sido aclarado en las normas y no constituía un quebrantamiento de las mismas. Lara se acercó a la clase de Estudios Muggles y se sentó junto a la hermana gemela, Padma, ofreciéndose para aclarar algunos aspectos de la asignatura con la profesora.

Hermione estaba usando su puesto de Premio Anual para acercarse a Hanna Abbot con la excusa de que tenían que hablar acerca de unos horarios. Me hizo gracia percibir la inmediata aceleración del pulso de la muchacha cuando la dulce Gryffindor la detuvo en un pasillo y comenzó a hablarle. ¡No es posible que Draco haya ido a endosarle a su mujer el único objetivo femenino con claros gustos hacia su mismo sexo! Aunque al localizar sus avances con la rubia Slytherin me di cuenta de que era muy probable que estos dos no se lo pensasen como era debido al indicar las víctimas correspondientes. Porque la muchacha tampoco es que fuese del todo inmune a la presencia de Draco y eso que sólo estaba en la biblioteca preguntándole cosas acerca de las asignaturas que cursaban.

Lameth no lo llevaba tan bien con la profesora McGonagall, había intentado acercarse a ella desde el punto de vista académico y ahora mantenían una entusiasmada conversación acerca de transformaciones. Sin embargo, la profesora estaba sentada con la espalda muy erguida en una silla, sin dar muestras de otra cosa que un educado interés por lo que mi amigo le contaba de sus clases de juventud. Tony se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala de adivinación. Los alumnos lo miraban temerosos de despertarlo y sin saber qué decirle a su profesora que no parecía ser consciente de que tenía a un vampiro durmiendo en su aula.

Bajé hasta el vestíbulo para comenzar a rastrear a Pansy, que era la única que no tenía localizada, me la encontré subiendo las escaleras procedente de su sala común. Pero tuve que mirar dos veces para asegurarme de que ese ejemplo de rectitud y virtud era verdaderamente Pansy. Su rostro estaba completamente limpio de maquillaje, su cabello suelto caía enmarcándolo a la perfección, la falda ahora pasaba de sus rodillas, apenas dejando ver una rendija de piel de sus piernas antes de que se encontrasen con las medias impolutas. Pero el ojo que me guiñó con su habitual picardía me libró de mis posibles dudas acerca de su identidad. Realmente había pasado de parecer un sueño erótico a convertirse en un sueño para cualquier fanático de la pureza. ¡Como la vea Tony no va a durar mucho tiempo con la ropa puesta!

Ginebra entró en la biblioteca y se sentó deliberadamente al lado del muchacho que se convertiría en el blanco de sus artes seductoras. El chico la miró ligeramente molesto por su presencia y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que estaba consultando. Me temo que la joven no ha tenido mucha suerte. El más divertido de observar de todos era Harry. Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor lanzando miradas hacia la tal Romilda cada poco tiempo, aunque no es que en sus ojos se pudiese leer algo que no fuese el miedo.

Blaise se acercó a un Ravenclaw que sabía que pertenecía al mismo año de Cho y le pidió una copia del horario de las clases de la chica. En cuanto lo contrastó con el suyo propio, se dedicó a hacerse el encontradizo con ella cada vez que salía de un aula. Por suerte para él, Cho sólo tenía el recuerdo de unas vacaciones en las que lo pasó muy bien en compañía de todos los presentes, Julia había borrado todo recuerdo acerca de las muestras de vampirismo en todos nosotros y también eliminó cualquier aspecto que pudiese ser molesto para la chica. Digamos que se acordaba de unas comidas entretenidas y deliciosas e ir de compras con las chicas.

**- ¡Hola, Blaise!** – Lo saludó la muchacha cuando se lo encontró por tercera vez en la misma mañana. **- ¿Estás bien? –** Acercándose a él para posar una mano en su brazo, genuinamente preocupada por él. **– Siento mucho que hayas discutido con Isabel.** – Se lamentó en voz baja. **– Supongo que no te esperabas algo así de ella…  
- Gracias por preocuparte, Cho.** – La miró con ojos entristecidos. – **Después de lo bien que estuvimos en Navidades…** - Dejando el resto de la frase en suspenso. **– No sé, Cho.** – Negando con la cabeza. – **Sé que es mucho pedir después de… bueno, te tuviste que ir tan precipitadamente…  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Blaise? –** Le preguntó ahora más apremiante.  
**- Esperaba que, si no te importaba… que pudieses… hablar.** – Lanzándole una mirada suplicante.  
**- ¡Claro!** – Le aseguró ella. **– Pero… pensé que estarías con Draco. Él también lo debe de estar pasando mal, ¿no?  
- Es diferente…** - negó con la cabeza – **Yo… -** miró por encima del hombro de la chica hacia las compañeras de curso que la esperaban y que los miraban boquiabiertas. – **Lo siento, no quiero molestarte… fue una mala idea. –** Tragó saliva una vez más e hizo el intento de alejarse un paso o dos.  
**- Tranquilo, espera un segundo, ¿vale? –** Le pidió Cho antes de irse a junto de sus amigas y decirles que podían irse tranquilamente. Ellas miraron con suspicacia a Blaise, pero hicieron caso a su compañera. - **¿Por qué no vamos a hablar a un sitio menos concurrido? –** Le propuso. **– Ya sabes que en este castillo hay oídos por todas partes.  
- Muchas gracias, Cho.** – Tomando su mano y depositando un gentil beso en el dorso. **– Eres una amiga de verdad. **

Ya me quedaban claras las tácticas de todos ellos. Lucian se había decantado por atraer a Parvati a través de su belleza, Lara haría que Padma terminase acudiendo a ella por sus conocimientos. Hermione utilizaría su puesto ventajoso para hacer que Hanna estuviese en todo momento con ella, Draco se acercaba a Daphne de un modo sibilino que me estaba encantando. Blaise iba a intentar darle pena a Cho, mientras que Lavender se iba a pavonear frente a Ronald un tiempo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él. Estaba claro que Pansy intentaría acercarse a Creevy con un aspecto totalmente aceptable para sus estándares. Los que no parecían tenerlo muy claro eran Tony, Lameth y Ginebra. El pobre Harry sólo necesitaba superar su miedo a las consecuencias de hacer caso a Romilda.

La táctica que más me gustó, por su sencillez, fue la de Isabel. Tras estudiar a la profesora Hootch durante todo un día, se acercó a ella mientras recogía el material que acababa de utilizar en su última clase de vuelo con los de primero y se ofreció a ayudarla con su sempiterna sonrisa. Cuando estaban en el armario del sótano donde se guardaban las escobas, sin nadie más que mi homúnculo como testigo de su conversación, la abordó de manera directa.

**- Le ruego me disculpe de antemano por lo que voy a decirle. –** Comenzó con esa educación suya. - **Sé que no me conoce más que de verme durante las comidas o en compañía de la señorita Granger, pero resulta que hemos hecho una apuesta y necesito de su colaboración para poder ganarla.  
- ¿Una apuesta?** – En su tono se apreciaba la curiosidad y una ligera desconfianza acerca de la posible naturaleza de esa apuesta. – **¿No tendrá que ver con el Quidditch…?  
- En absoluto. Si así fuese no me atrevería a pedirle su participación en ello, sería por completo deshonroso por mi parte sugerirle que hiciese trampas. –** Se apresuró a aclararle y así ya la tuvo mucho más receptiva a la sugerencia que iba a hacerle. – **Es una tontería de chavales, pero me interesa especialmente que mi contrincante no consiga el premio en mi lugar. –** Ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.  
**- No se ande con rodeos, señorita Al Baast.** – Le pidió divertida la profesora de vuelo. **- ¿En qué consiste la apuesta y cuál es el premio?  
- Pues simplemente tenemos que conseguir un beso de una persona a elección de nuestra pareja y, el primero en alcanzar ese reto será el que lleve las riendas durante una semana. Supongo que no he de explicarle que no estoy dispuesta a que el joven Zabini me dé órdenes a mi edad.** – Riéndose y consiguiendo que la profesora también se riese con ella.  
**- Vale, supongo que le he tocado yo, ¿no? –** Le preguntó con un guiño.  
**- Ha dado en el clavo, profesora Hootch.  
- ¿A esto se debía el espectáculo que dieron el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger en el comedor por la mañana?** – Isabel asintió con la cabeza y se sonrió con falsa vergüenza. – **Entiendo que usted y el señor Zabini tuvieron que participar para que nadie pensase que era sólo cosa de ellos.** – La miró un segundo con suspicacia. - **¿Y el que me lo diga no es una ruptura de las normas de la apuesta?  
- Tenemos que conseguir que esa persona nos bese, lo que no podemos hacer es usar magia o poderes vampíricos para conseguirlo. –** Isabel se encogió de hombros. – **Usted no es una mujer inocente e impresionable, preferí abordarla con la verdad antes que usar algún tipo de subterfugio barato.  
- ¿No tiene que haber algún testigo de su proeza?** – Preguntó con una ceja alzada.  
**- No tiene que preocuparse por ese detalle, es en lo único en lo que sí podemos usar nuestras artes, le aseguro que no ha de pasar ningún tipo de bochorno público por ayudarme… si es que acepta ayudarme, claro.  
- En vista de que sólo me pide un beso y que no ha de llegar al conocimiento de todo el colegio, no veo una razón por la cual negarme.** – Ambas se rieron juntas de la situación. La profesora Hootch se acercó a Isabel y la besó fugazmente en los labios. - **¿Suficiente?  
- Muchas gracias, profesora. Siento haberla molestado. –** Le agradeció la vampira.  
**- No ha sido ninguna molestia. **

Tanto Isabel como Julia habían conseguido ganar a sus parejas en el primer día de juego antes siquiera de que se pusiese el sol.

Decidí echarles una mano a los pobres alumnos de la clase de Adivinación y sacar al inconsciente de Tony del aula dela profesora Trelawney. Cuando aparecí por la trampilla todos dieron un brinco, salvo la profesora por supuesto. Les guiñé un ojo y me acerqué al druida, estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, si la profesora pudiese verlo bien seguro que habría caído rendida ante la pose tan elegante, y aparentemente inocente, que tenía en esos momentos. Negué con la cabeza, pensar que era la única ocasión en la que Tony era realmente inofensivo me hizo contener las ganas de reírme. De todos nosotros era el que menos peligro podía llegar a causar al humano que le despertase, tanta maldad corría por sus venas que podía reconocer las malas intenciones incluso dormido. Por eso es que había terminado cayendo en ese sopor, la penumbra de la habitación, el té calentito, un sofá cómodo y el ambiente cargado de incienso. Si hubiese encontrado mínimamente atractiva a la profesora o algún resquicio por el cual seducirla, de seguro que habría intentado mantenerse despierto, pero estaba claro que consideraba perdida la apuesta.

**- Despierta, bello durmiente. –** Dándole un mero manotazo al brazo que sostenía su cabeza, por lo que despertó en el acto.  
**- Lo siento. –** Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse. - **¿Me he perdido algo? –** Estirándose como un gato.  
**- Me parece que no, al menos han tenido suerte de que no puedes roncar.** – Me giré a los chavales, estaban todos apiñados en la esquina más alejada del aula. **– No os preocupéis, no pasa nada. Siento no haber podido venir antes. –** Estaba ocupada con aquel muchacho tan simpático. **– Tu mujer te espera en vuestro dormitorio, tiene algo que decirte. –** Volví a dirigirme a Tony. – **Por cierto, creo que tienes que empezar a organizar unas cuantas clases de historia…** - Guiñándole un ojo cómplice.  
**- Sí, sí, sí.** – Aceptó de mala gana dando un brinco y desapareciendo por la trampilla. –** Un día de estos me voy a cobrar todos los favores que me debe ese cabrón de Lucian… -** Su voz subió por el agujero. **– Me siento explotado por esta familia.  
- No os preocupéis, chicos, es un quejica profesional. Si teníais una clase a la que no pudisteis asistir por su culpa, yo me encargaré de hacérselo comprender al profesor correspondiente. –** Me ofrecí antes de saltar por el agujero también.

A Blaise tampoco le estaba yendo tan mal con la mojigata de Cho. Me había fijado un poco en el carácter de todos los muchachos durante su estancia en la casa de Lucian. Blaise había demostrado ser bastante más cabal que algunos de sus compañeros, quizás demasiado para un chico de su edad, por eso no me extrañó que llegase a tener ese bajón de inseguridad hacía unas semanas. No es fácil mantener una especie de relación con uno de nosotros, mucho menos si estás con la asesina del cuerpo cañón que te deja claro desde un principio que sólo eres un entretenimiento pasajero. Aunque yo acabase de hacer algo similar con Zacharías Smith, no es lo mismo aprovecharte de sus hormonas por unas horas a tenerlo casi como una mascota las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. Por muy maduro y con los pies en la tierra, eso termina por minar el ánimo de cualquiera. De todos modos, me estaba gustando la manera en que iba asumiéndolo lentamente, ahora estaba entregado por completo al desafío.

Chang era harina de otro costal. Quizás la única esperanza que tenía Blaise radicaba en que Julia hubiese borrado buena parte de los acontecimientos durante las navidades de la mente de la chica. Era mezquina, puritana hasta lo indecible, envidiosa, manipuladora, ambiciosa… vamos, un dechado de virtudes. El caso es que, cada vez que la muchachita ponía el grito en el cielo por alguna de las situaciones que veía en la casa, no dejaba de notar cierto tono de rencor en su voz. Le había pedido a Lameth que se metiese en su mente ante el primer signo de ser un foco de problemas. Casi le da un pasmo al pobre y casi me lo da a mí cuando me hizo un relato extenso de todo lo que esa niñita con aspecto inocente guardaba en su cabecita. ¡Qué bien se habría llevado con Tony y Julia si no se hubiese cerrado en banda a esos dos!

El caso es que la niñata tiene unas ansias de protagonismo que ni el mayor ególatra del mundo vampírico podría competir con ella. Como sabe que por sí misma no puede hacer mucho ya que sus notas son normales, sus logros deportivos no son de gran calibre y es realista con su aspecto, ha decidido brillar por sus parejas. Lameth vio el meticuloso plan de acoso y derribo hacia su primer parejo y me lo relató con pelos y señales, luego procedió a contarme su nuevo plan para brillar en el firmamento mágico. Quería recuperar el afecto de Harry utilizando a su mejor amigo para ello. Fue un trauma para el la descubrir que Harry no tenía ningún tipo de interés hacia ella y que, en lugar de lamentarse por las esquinas porque Ginebra estuviese viviendo el cuento de las mil y una noches con Lucian, se zambullía sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en los brazos de sus sobrinas. Ese fue un duro golpe para la chica, ver que todos sus cuidadosos planes se iban al traste por cuatro mujeres hermosas y mucho más versadas en las artes amatorias que ella. Porque lo único que está claro es que la niña es una arpía, pero mantiene su virtud intacta como si llevase un cinturón de castidad. Al parecer promete mucho pero no da nada a cambio. Me he encontrado con unas cuantas así a lo largo de toda mi existencia.

Ahora estaba calculando los beneficios que le podrían aportar una relación con Blaise Zabini. Casi podía escuchar a su cerebro contando los galeones de su familia o revisando el árbol genealógico del muchacho. Por desgracia para ella, estaba ante un Blaise muy consciente de que necesitaba ganar esa apuesta a toda costa (él no sabe que ya la tiene perdida, pero no voy a interrumpirle ahora) y que no le importaba en absoluto los medios necesarios para conseguir ese beso. Ahora mismo se estaba haciendo la víctima y le contaba sus desgracias a cuentagotas, mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a ella.

El homúnculo estaba conteniendo la risa escondida tras la mochila de Blaise, para no descubrir todo el pastel. Pero era difícil cuando veía cómo estaba usando tantas artimañas baratas y que la otra ni se percataba de ello. Terminó por recostar la cabeza en su regazo y hundir el rostro contra el cuerpo de ella, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. ¡Menudas lágrimas de cocodrilo! ¡Y yo pensando que no era buen actor! Tengo que devolverle el mérito, porque se la está trabajando de un modo que casi me entran ganas de pedirle que le dé clases al pobre Lameth.

Lucian hasta el momento había estado ocioso. La sala común de Gryffindor se había quedado completamente vacía salvo por Lavender y Parvati, pero cuando entró Ronald, la chica dejó sola a su amiga con el vampiro para acompañarlo hasta su cuarto con la excusa de que tenían que hablar. La joven hindú se acercó ligeramente al cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente del vampiro para examinarlo de cerca. Sí que es la casa de los valientes, porque otra saldría corriendo como si la persiguiesen los demonios, aunque un poco inconsciente también es la niña. Acercó una mano al rostro de Luc y recorrió sus facciones con lentitud, acarició su cabello maravillada, estaba encandilada con la belleza perfecta de Lucian. Fue entonces cuando él decidió abrir los ojos, cuando tenía el rostro de Parvati sobre él, incapaz de huir de la mirada de sus pupilas azules como un cielo despejado.

**- Buenas noches. –** Le susurró con una sonrisa. **- ¿Nunca has oído la expresión "La curiosidad mató al gato", leoncita? –** Impidiendo que huyese al poner una mano en su cintura, acercándola a él.  
**- Yo… iba a… despertarle. –** Balbuceó.  
**- ¿Despertarme para qué? –** Sin dejar de susurrar con su voz profunda, adormeciendo todas las defensas de la chica. -** ¿Acaso deseabas proporcionarme algún tipo de desayuno?** – Recorriendo de un modo sensual sus labios con la lengua. –** Pero supongo que te han dicho que no necesito alimentarme, hace tiempo que superé esa fase… Aunque… podría hacer una excepción si lo deseases fervientemente.  
- Yo… yo… no… -** Aún me alucino de que sea capaz de hablar.

A ver, la chica tiene a un tío cachondo en un sofá, del que le han contado que es un amante fabuloso, inteligente, considerado… vamos, que es un sueño. Le ha dado tiempo a contar cada uno de los abdominales que se marcaban contra su camisa de seda y cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos. Ahora mismo está hipnotizada con esos ojazos azules y su voz ronca como la de un gato. Lo que no sé es cómo puede seguir respirando.

**- ¿No deseas hacerme ninguna petición especial?** – Acariciando su cabello con la otra mano, irguiéndose lo justo para que su rostro estuviese más cerca del de ella. Deslizó un dedo por el contorno de su faz hasta llegar a sus labios. **- ¿O sólo querías comprobar con todos tus sentidos que aquello que te han dicho es cierto? –** Entrecerró sus pestañas ligeramente, como si estuviese haciendo memoria. **– Repasemos. Tu vista ha recorrido mi cuerpo por completo, tu tacto ha comprobado mi piel, tu olfato ha detectado la suave fragancia que despido, tus oídos están encantados de escuchar mi voz… ¿Qué nos falta? –** Ella humedeció sus labios y tragó con nerviosismo. – **Sí, te falta saborearme. ¿Quieres hacerlo?** – Parvati asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, tenía miedo de que si decía algo aquel sueño desapareciese. - **¿Qué esperas para probarme? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer? –** Volvió a asentir. – **Pero no tienes por qué temer nada, princesa. –** Acercando sus labios a los de ella. **– No pienso impedírtelo y tampoco te haré nada… nada que no desees hacer tú misma.**

Y una vez más la conjunción de sorpresa, curiosidad y hormonas ayudó al bando vampiro a conseguir una victoria sobre el de magos. Si es que… Julia es una seductora nata, Isabel es práctica y Lucian juega con la ventaja de la curiosidad que todas tienen desde el primer día que lo vieron en compañía de Draco. Antes incluso de que se supiese que era un vampiro. Parvati cayó en sus redes y besó los labios de Lucian, cerrando los ojos para saborearlo cuando él profundizó aún más el beso y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Este maldito lujurioso no se va a contentar sólo con un beso… ¡Y eso que es el que más fácil lo ha tenido! Sólo ha tenido que estar tumbado y dejar que la curiosidad y las hormonas hiciesen el resto…

Vale, ahora tengo otro calentón por culpa del cabronazo del Lasombra, menos mal que estoy en un colegio repleto de muchachitos jóvenes, sanos y con muchas hormonas. En el vestíbulo me encuentro con un grupito que está saliendo del comedor, todos llevan bufandas azules, creo que son de la casa en la que pusieron a Lameth. Me acerco a ellos mientras analizo cuál se adaptaría mejor a mis necesidades. En cuanto he escogido uno, lo alejo de los demás para repetir una conversación similar a la que había mantenido con Smith por la mañana, con idénticos resultados. Me da que el chico, Michael Corner dijo que se llamaba, no iba a ponerle pegas a que una mujer se le ofreciese sexualmente sin ningún tipo de compromiso posterior.

Entre tanto, mi homúnculo estaba registrando para mí todo lo que acontecía entre Lavender y Ronald. La chica le había convencido para que esperase en el descansillo con ella y no entrase directamente al dormitorio. El chico no las tenía todas consigo pero aceptó de buen grado cuando ella se lo pidió aleteando las pestañas y sonriendo de ese modo tan inocente que tenía ella. Tras un poco de charla intranscendental, Ronald se atrevió a hablar con ella.

**- ¿Es cierto que te has trasladado a la torre con Lameth? –** Le preguntó a bocajarro.  
**- Sí. –** Aceptó con un ligero rubor la muchacha. – **Es bueno conmigo y, tras la batalla, sólo puedo conciliar el sueño si estoy acompañada. Él me da una seguridad que me permite dormir tranquila a su lado.  
- No entiendo mucho de lo que pasó en esa casa… ¿Por qué te liaste con Lameth?** – Le volvió a preguntar. **– Conociéndote como te conozco, jamás pensé que te liarías con uno de esa pandilla.  
- Bueno, tú dejaste a Cho plantada como un geranio y te fuiste con Dierdre en cuanto te hizo un par de proposiciones indecentes.** – Se rió por lo bajo. – **Lo que pasa es que Lameth fue muy bueno conmigo tras una mala experiencia que tuve con Tony… No sé si te has fijado que todos se meten con él porque es el más normal y tranquilo.** – Ron asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. **– Pues la verdad es que también es muy cariñoso, muchas noches lo único que hago es acurrucarme contra él para dormir. –** Ron se sonrojó ligeramente. - **¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensaste que todos los vampiros eran unos viciosos del sexo, sin excepción? –** Riéndose ligeramente y posando una mano sobre el pecho de Ronald, dejándola ahí y mirándolo a los ojos.  
**- No sé, Lavender, es que…** - Negó con la cabeza. – **Cuando me fui de la casa, lo hice porque mis padres y hermanos no me dejaron otra opción.** – Suspiró. – **Luego, cuando ya estaba en casa, sin la influencia de esos vampiros… me dio por pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y… creo que… a lo mejor mi madre tenía razón y nos habían puesto algo en la comida. ¿Te fijaste que todos terminamos liados de algún modo con alguien relacionado con los vampiros? ¡Incluso Harry fue el primero en caer en las redes de las sobrinas de Lucian!  
- ¡Vamos, Ronnie!** – Se burló ella cariñosamente, acercándose un poco más a él, con la excusa de un poco más de privacidad. – **Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, ellos no hicieron otra cosa que plegarse a lo que nosotros queríamos. Muchos ya estaban juntos antes de que empezasen las vacaciones, las sobrinas de Luc son todas muy guapas y Harry estaba libre y un poco necesitado de "cariño" por esas fechas, tú mismo comprobaste lo "cariñosas" que son, ¿no?** – Guiñándole un ojo mientras no dejaba de acercarse, aún con sus manos sobre su pecho. Fue entonces que Ron se dio cuenta de su cercanía.  
**- Hablando de cariñosas… ¿Por qué estás tan cerca? –** Preguntó curioso.  
**- Bueno, Lameth es cariñoso, atento, amable… pero echo una cosa de menos.** – Pegando su cuerpo completamente al de Ron. Rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con sus manos para susurrar contra su oído. **– El calor.**

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para observar en sus ojos la reacción que sus actos y palabras habían tenido en el chico, de inmediato obtuvo aquello que había estado buscando con sus miradas, palabras suaves, gestos aparentemente inconscientes, haciendo lo mismo que Julia y Lucian, pero de un modo mucho más sutil. Despertar el deseo del chico por tenerla entre sus brazos y por probar sus labios aunque fuese una vez más. Ronald rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, seguro que se creía un dios por ser capaz de robarle la novia a un vampiro, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Al principio lo hizo con suavidad, como si estuviese saboreándola, pero después la urgencia de sus hormonas revolucionadas, el tiempo que hacía que no disfrutaba del contacto de una mujer. Demasiado tiempo desde que Dierdre se había apiadado del pobre muchacho al que la novia ambiciosa y puritana tenía a pan y agua. El beso se fue intensificando, aunque no se dio cuenta de que Lavender empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Su ritmo cardíaco no coincidía con la excitación sexual, su aroma estaba cargado de adrenalina y no de feromonas. Él estaba interpretando como una respuesta sus intentos de rechazarlo, probablemente porque no comprendía correctamente lo que estaba pasando.

**- ¡Lameth! –** Lo llamó mi homúnculo escondido en su bolsillo, la voz era demasiado baja como para que otro la escuchase. **– Lavender te necesita ahora mismo en la torre de Gryffindor en la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. **

**- ¡Ron…! –** Jadeó la chica cuando él liberó su boca para descender por su cuello con sus besos. **- ¡Sólo quería un beso!** – Protestó, pero entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza todavía, la adrenalina se disparó en torno a ella… y al fin llegó el lentorro de mi amigo y apartó a Ronald de ella para envolverla en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que todo había terminado.  
**- Tranquila, mi pequeña flor veraniega, todo ha pasado.** – Acariciando su cabello con una lentitud que en nada se ajustaba a su rostro que miraba con dos llamas encendidas de pura ira hacia Ronald. **– Ahora vas a dormir, mi dulce flor… -** Con un gesto de su mano, Lavender cayó inconsciente contra su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía al muchacho pelirrojo en alto. **– No sé lo que le has hecho para que recuerde un momento así, pero como vuelvas a acercarte a Lavender a más de tres metros de distancia, ni tu profesor, ni mis compañeros, te librarán de una muerte segura en mis manos.** – Lo soltó de golpe y la tomó en brazos para llevársela de allí a toda velocidad.

No tardó más de cinco segundos en llegar al cuarto que tenía asignado en la torre, tendió a Lavender sobre la cama y se puso a trabajar con premura en el kit básico de cachivaches que traía siempre cuando iba de viaje con nosotros. Dejé al muchacho Michael Corner en cuanto me fue posible para reunirme con él. Hacía muchos años que no veía a Lameth tan enfadado por algo. Nada más abrir la puerta, los homúnculos que habían estado con ellos descendieron para reunirse nuevamente a mí, igual que habían hecho los que acompañaron a Isabel y Lucian, pues ya habían cumplido con su misión de vigilar sus movimientos.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Lameth? –** Le pregunté de inmediato. **- ¿Por qué reaccionó así ante el beso de Ronald? El chico se puso un poco efusivo, pero su reacción no tiene lógica ninguna.  
- La escena activó en su memoria el ataque de Anthony de navidades. Probablemente Draco no borró el suceso por completo y simplemente lo modificó para que su mente pudiese asociar a Tony con el peligro.** – En ningún momento de su explicación dejó de manipular tubos de ensayo y mecheros bunsen. Mientras hablaba con aparente tranquilidad no dejaba de manipular los distintos aparatos repletos de lucecitas y teclas con simbolitos extraños.  
**- ¿Qué haces? –** Le pregunté, aunque me temía que no entendería nada de lo que me dijese en la primera tanda de palabras.  
**- Estoy preparando un compuesto de narcóticos cuya acción principal será ralentizar los impulsos eléctricos en el sector del córtex dedicado a la memoria, después utilizaré un analizador de ondas alfa para identificar la sección en la que he de trabajar con el secuenciador de rayos delta. De ese modo eliminaré por completo todo rastro de que ese acontecimiento haya tenido lugar en algún instante de su vida sin tocar nada de lo que se ha derivado de ello, también intentaré implantar un recuerdo totalmente nuevo usando la dominación en ese momento en que su mente esté totalmente a mi merced…  
- Para el carro. –** Interrumpiendo su discurso inconsciente y deteniendo una de sus manos. – **Te recuerdo que no tengo todos tus doctorados en física, química y todas esas cosas que tanto te gustan, por lo que te agradezco cuando me hablas como si fuese una niña estúpida de primaria al explicarme estas cosas. –** Hice fuerza para que se estuviese quieto. **- Repite la retahíla pero con palabras que pueda entender.** – Aunque, a fuerza de pasar tiempo con él, me había hecho una idea de todo lo que me había soltado en el discursito.  
**- Vale. –** Se resignó. **– Voy a borrar de raíz el recuerdo de la situación con Tony e implantaré un nuevo recuerdo para suplirlo.  
- No vas a hacerlo. –** Le dije. **– Lo que necesita es superarlo con normalidad, por muy traumático que haya sido.** – Impedí que empezase ahora con una perorata de las posibles consecuencias psicológicas, a veces odio que le guste tanto ir a las universidades. – **No le haces ningún bien si te dedicas a jugar con su mente como si fuese un collage que puedas organizar a tu gusto. Lo que le ocurrió es horrible, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo, pero no la ayudas en absoluto si borras cada momento traumático de su vida. Necesita esas experiencias para poder enfrentarse al mañana, en vez de apartar el problema a un lado, dale las armas necesarias para que pueda defenderse de ese tipo de situaciones en el futuro.  
- ¿Te haces una idea de cómo va a reaccionar cuando despierte, En?** – Me miró con esa mirada gélida que había dirigido al pelirrojo, pero a mí no me amilana fácilmente.  
**- Estará hecha un mar de lágrimas, no querrá que se le acerque nadie, mucho menos Tony. Pero tú podrás ayudarla, calmarla y consolarla.** – Aparté todos los cachivaches de sus manos y lo llevé hasta la chica inconsciente que descansaba sobre la cama. **– Ahora sé un buen chico y quédate a su lado. ¿Vale?**

Lameth me hizo caso a regañadientes pero se recostó con la chica en la cama y la rodeó con sus brazos, como hacía cada noche para que ella sintiese esa seguridad que necesitaba de un modo totalmente inconsciente, no desde el asalto al tren, sino desde aquella noche fatídica en la cocina con Tony. No es habitual que Lameth salte de ese modo, que amenace y que intente tomarse la justicia por su mano, o que salga de él intentar modificar los hechos a su gusto. Eso es más propio del inestable de Anthony, pero mi chico tranquilo es una fuerza a tener en cuenta si alguien toca aquello que le importa. Estaba claro que hacía tiempo que sentía algo más que un encaprichamiento por Lavender, no me sorprendería nada que al día siguiente tuviésemos otro ghoul más en nuestras filas.

De nuevo bajaba las escaleras de la maldita torre, estaba empezando a cansarme de todo lo que este maldito jueguecito estaba provocando. Había tenido que sofocar dos calentones con sendos alumnos del colegio, Lavender con una crisis nerviosa, Ronald con un pánico atroz a todos los vampiros, un profesor con su reputación arruinada, Parvati con su honor mancillado por el cabrón de Lucian. Sólo esperaba que el resto no desencadenase ningún desastre más.

Por suerte, no tenía que preocuparme ya de Ginebra y Abercrombie. Cuando habían vuelto a la sala común tras estar horas en la biblioteca, se habían encontrado con Lucian que estaba fumando un cigarrillo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El chico subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, Ginebra se quedó con su señor para saber el resultado que ya intuía por su actitud.

**- He perdido, ¿no?** – Le preguntó directamente.  
**- Totalmente, querida. –** Dándole una lenta calada al cigarrillo. **– Siento decirte que tu amiga Parvati ha caído por completo en mis brazos hace escasamente media hora, imagino que ahora estará durmiendo como una niña traviesa en su camita.** – Dirigiéndole una despreciable sonrisa de autosatisfacción. – **Te dije que no es bueno retarme en este tipo de lides.** – Guiñándole un ojo con picardía. **– Ven aquí.** – Le ordenó con un tono de voz más imperioso, uno que ella no podía resistir ahora que la sangre de él corría por sus venas. Se situó frente a él, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. **– Siéntate en mi regazo.** – Volvió a ordenar, aunque ahora no hizo uso de su poder sobre ella. De todos modos ella obedeció y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. **– Así me gusta, querida… -** Murmuró mientras dejaba que el humo saliese por su boca y los rodease ligeramente. - **¿Qué te apetece más: lo hacemos aquí mismo, con el consiguiente peligro de que nos descubran o nos vamos a la torre donde podremos disfrutar de privacidad?** – Besando su barbilla con una lentitud que empezaba a ponerme fatal otra vez. ¿Pero es que se han propuesto que me cepille a medio colegio a causa de los calentones que me provocan? Lo más probable.  
**- Es tu elección, mi señor.** – Respondió ella con una amarga sonrisa. **– Tú has ganado la apuesta, por lo que tú eres quién tiene el control durante una semana de todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra relación.  
- Tienes razón.** – Aceptó con voz ronca. **– Desabrocha mi cinturón. –** Ordenó nuevamente. **– Creo que vamos a disfrutar de la posibilidad de que nos sorprenda alguno de tus compañeros…** - Decidió mientras ella seguía sus instrucciones paso a paso.

Sólo saber lo que se proponían hacer ya estaba provocando que mi sangre hirviese dentro de mis venas. Por desgracia ya no había alumnos solitarios por los pasillos con los que descargar mi frustración sexual. Está claro que terminaré por encontrar un método de hacerles pagar a todos ellos el mal trago que me estaban haciendo pasar por su culpa. Encaminé mis pasos hacia los sótanos en que se encontraban los dormitorios de los Hufflepuff, no creo que para Zach fuese un grave inconveniente servirme de solaz esa noche. Una vez frente a la puerta que daba acceso a su sala común, mi cuerpo se deshizo en una neblina que se introdujo por las rendijas de la misma, para formarse nuevamente al otro lado. Varios alumnos estaban reunidos alrededor de un grupo de juglares con extrañas guitarras, se sorprendieron cuando, sin ningún atisbo de preocupación, me adentré en el grupo para agacharme junto a Zacharias. El chico se ruborizó ligeramente cuando le susurré que necesitaba nuevamente de sus servicios, se levantó de su sofá y, sin ofrecerles ninguna explicación, me tomó del brazo para guiarme hacia su dormitorio. Allí había tres chicos más, en cuanto nos vieron entrar se sorprendieron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

**- ¿Podríais dejarnos a solas un rato?** – Preguntó con educación. Tres pares de ojos dirigieron su atención a mi persona.  
**- Con hora y media puede que sea suficiente.** – Especifiqué con tranquilidad, Zach volvió a sonrojarse. – **No quiero agotar todas tus fuerzas, puede que mañana vuelva a necesitarte.** – Tomando su cuello para obligarlo a enfrentarse a mí, me hice con sus labios en un beso que reflejaba el hambre que me consumía. – **Estos desgraciados están volviéndome loca.** – Jadeé contra su boca.

Se olvidó de sus compañeros que lo miraban sorprendidos, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos para acercarme más a él, de inmediato sentí la respuesta automática a mis necesidades, la otra mano se movió con rapidez por mi blusa desabrochando los botones. Mis manos ya estaban abriendo su cinturón. Fui vagamente consciente de que sus compañeros de cuarto abandonaban con rapidez el dormitorio y cerraban la puerta tras de sí. Pero no quería concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuesen las manos del chico por mi cuerpo desnudo, su piel cálida contra la mía, la velocidad de su respiración contra mi cuello, la fuerza de sus brazos sosteniéndome. He de reconocer que había prestado atención durante nuestro anterior encuentro, pues ya no parecía tan vacilante y reaccionaba con presteza a cada una de mis exigencias.

Como les había dicho a los otros chicos, hora y media era más que suficiente para calmar mis ansias. Cerca de que se cumpliese ese plazo de tiempo, Zach se abandonó al olvido del orgasmo bajo mi cuerpo. Besé sus labios una vez más, aunque ahora dejé entrever mi agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos por complacerme. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho bajo mi mano, la arteria que palpitaba en su cuello era otra tentación, pero él me había pedido que no le mordiese y tampoco es que fuese algo imprescindible para mí. Puede que mi mirada se detuviese más de lo debido en su cuello pues, cuando volví a cruzarme con sus ojos, encontré una curiosa expresión en ellos.

**- Quieres morderme, ¿no?** – Me preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- No es que necesite hacerlo, Zach, lo que pasa es que para nosotros… el sexo suele ser un medio para conseguir que nuestras presas estén desprevenidas para morderlas. –** Me encogí de hombros. – **Lo siento si te ha molestado que… -** Detuvo mis disculpas al sellar mi boca con su mano.  
**- ¿Qué pasaría si me mordieses ahora?** – Preguntó.  
**- Pues que probablemente tus compañeros aún tardaría mucho más en meterse en sus camas.** – Respondí con un guiño. **- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso la curiosidad está pudiendo con tus reservas previas?  
- Dime exactamente qué pasaría si me mordieses, por favor.** – Apoyándose en sus codos para quedar más cerca de mi rostro. **– Creo que me he ganado algunas respuestas.  
- Bueno, simplemente sentirías un placer indescriptible muy superior a todo lo que acabamos de compartir. No tomaría más de una gota de tu sangre por lo que no te provocaría una anemia ni nada por el estilo, incluso borraría con mi saliva cualquier rastro del mordisco.  
- ¿Lo harías si te lo pidiese ahora?** – Humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua.  
**- Por supuesto… -** mis colmillos salieron de su escondite ante esa sola insinuación y situé mi boca contra la arteria de su cuello. – **Te prometo que no te dolerá. –** Hundí los colmillos en su piel, de inmediato escuché el jadeo contenido en su garganta, sentí sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza, su cuerpo reaccionando aún dentro de mí ante este nuevo estímulo.

Media hora más tarde salía de su cuarto. Zacharias quedaba rendido y dormido en su cama, bien tapadito para que no cogiese frío. Cuando llegué a la sala común, abrochándome todavía la blusa, me encontré con los tres compañeros de cuarto de mi salvavidas sexual. Les guiñé un ojo y me disculpé por haber tardado un poco más de lo esperado, también les pedí que no despertasen a Zach hasta la mañana siguiente. El pobre necesitaba descansar y de seguro que lo terminarían acosando a preguntas desde muy temprano. Sólo deseaba que no tuviese que importunarlo muy pronto, aunque es joven y su cuerpo estaría dispuesto para mí en cualquier momento, no quería abusar de él. Michael Corner no merecía una repetición, estaba claro que si tenía que volver a necesitar un alivio, no iba a molestarme en buscar nuevamente, Zack era mi hombre para eso.

Salí a los terrenos del castillo en mi forma de niebla, para no tener que molestarme en abrir puertas o ventanas, cuando retomé mi forma humana, me despojé nuevamente de mis ropas y me convertí en un tigre de bengala. Binky vino rápidamente a mi encuentro, me apetecía descargar una parte de la energía corriendo por el bosque en su compañía. La noche era joven, no tenía ni pizca de sueño y, aunque sabía que al día siguiente aún tendría que encargarme del resto de los contendientes del maldito jueguecito, ahora podía dejarme llevar por la salvaje naturaleza que me rodeaba. Olvidarme de todas las estupideces que rodeaban las relaciones sociales, centrarme en la simpleza de los animales, disfrutar de la suavidad del humus bajo mis patas, empaparme en el aroma de las hojas mojadas y sentir el viento contra mi pelaje al correr por todo el perímetro del bosque.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, paso al fin a responder a todos los reviews pendientes, espero me perdonéis por enrollarme como una persiana esta vez, pero quiero responder todos aquellos que quedaron con dudas del anterior capítulo. _

_**Yune (cap 31):**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar un review. Espero no dejarte con las ganas por mucho más tiempo._

_**Profesora McGonagall (cap 32):**__ Dale las gracias de mi parte a quien te lo haya recomendado, espero no decepcionarte. Y gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, has llegado en un momento en que hay muchos capítulos y supongo que será un poco agobiante el ver que algunos son extremadamente largos. Pero espero que, una vez llegues al punto en que estamos, consideres que tanta lectura ha merecido la pena. _

_**Salesia:**_

_Iré por partes niña, porque me parece que terminaré el siglo que viene respondiendo a esos reviews extra largos que tanto adoro. _

_¡Agárresen las calzas! Pues sí, Severus es humano y tiene pasiones humanas. Lo que pasa es que siempre lo hemos visto interactuando con alumnos, a los que quedaría mal que acosase sexualmente, y viejas momias a las que ni siquiera Tony puede encontrar ligeramente atractivas. El caso es que, pongámonos un poco en la piel de Severus y seguro que terminamos por entenderlo. Tiene frente a él a una mujer de 1,75 de alto, morena, ojos enigmáticos, piel blanca como la nieve, vestida con la mínima expresión de un uniforme de colegiala (auch!) y con unas piernas de infarto. Es una mujer adulta, atractiva y coqueta, al mismo tiempo algo de ella le atrae poderosamente y le resulta imposible apartar los ojos de ella o de su cuerpo. Es normal que intente acercarse ligeramente a ella, al principio desde un punto de vista intelectual, pues el hombre sabe perfectamente controlar sus emociones (aunque esas piernas le hayan provocado un lapsus lingue) y no quiere encontrarse con un cuerpo bonito sin cerebro. Entonces es cuando ya lo rematamos, pues tiene ante él a una experta en pociones que puede terminar dándole clases privadas acerca de venenos y antídotos cuando él quiera. Siento decirte que, el que la fémina en cuestión sea una vampira, no se le ha pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento. Puede que termine por darse cuenta, en el mismo instante en que se acuerde de que está casada con el tipo de dos metros con esposas por cinturón y piercings en las orejas. Por ahora, dejémosle vivir en ese mundo de ilusión provocado por las endorfinas. _

_El pobre sombrerito ha quedado traumatizado para los restos por la cantidad de amenazas que ha escuchado en tan poco tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, ten en cuenta que ha buceado en las mentes de esos cuatro locos. Primero ha visto los horrores que anidan en la mente de Julia, todos relacionados con asesinatos cruentos, vivisecciones y torturas eternas, además le ha amenazado con convertirlo en jirones si se le ocurría meter a Isabel en Ravenclaw. Luego ha visitado la mente de Tony, plagada de escenas de asaltos sexuales y demás locuras que se le pasan a ese hombre, también ha sido amenazado con ser violado de alguna manera por él si mete a Isabel en Ravenclaw. Lameth le ha dejado claro que, como se le ocurriese meter a Isabel en otra casa que no fuese Gryffindor, terminaría por estudiar la manera de privarle de toda inteligencia salvo la necesaria para ser consciente de cómo Tony lo violaba mientras Julia lo hacía jirones. Luego Isa le ha convencido de que si tenía consciencia, tenía vida, ergo podía matarlo lentamente si no la metía en Gryffindor. El Sombrero va a necesitar siglos de terapia después de esto. _

_Aquí diríamos que Draco está enamorado hasta las trancas de Hermione desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo, aún queda por determinar desde cuando exactamente, aunque puedo decirte que es más del que la niña puede llegar a imaginarse. Dejémoslo en que es muy habitual que un niño le tire de las trenzas a la chica que le gusta antes que demostrarle que está interesado en ella. En este caso, no sólo un vampiro puede amarte por toda la eternidad. Veamos, quizás deba especificar una cosita aquí. En el juego de rol, matizas al personaje a base de rellenar circulitos en características básicas prefijadas, como la fuerza, destreza, si sabe conducir, pelear, etc; pero también puedes mejorar eso al ponerle méritos y defectos, opciones que hacen que sea un personaje aún más completo, más redondo. Todos mis personajes tienen una buena dosis de méritos y unos cuantos defectos, muchos de ellos ya se han ido viendo a lo largo de la historia. Tony, tiene lo que se denomina "Sed de inocencia", un defecto muy difícil de jugar pero que otorga un leit motiv muy fuerte a por qué hace las cosas, además lo puedes personalizar mucho mejor. A efectos del juego el amor es un defecto, porque al estar enamorado (hasta el tuétano) el vampiro deja de ver su propia seguridad como una prioridad, es la seguridad del otro la que se convierte en su principal razón de ser. Muchos de los personajes tienen ese defecto en la historia que tenemos entre manos, uno de ellos es Draco, por supuesto, otros que se conoce a la perfección que lo tienen son Tony y Julia. Draco ha demostrado desde un principio que antepone a Hermione sobre todas las cosas, Tony y Julia, anteponen la cordura de su pareja sobre la propia, algo que resulta muy útil cuando uno de ellos pierde el control, pues toman las riendas de la situación para tranquilizar al otro y son capaces de obviar todos los elementos que pueden llevarlos a perderlo también. El caso es que Draco ha estado loco por Hermione antes de ser vampiro y, da la casualidad de que, después de ser convertido, su amor adolescente ha prevalecido y se ha fortalecido hasta un punto sin igual. _

_En realidad, la elección del caballo tiene muchas más connotaciones de las que se limitan a Mortífagos igual a negro, Buenos igual a blanco. Supongo que es un poco rebuscada. El caso es que Draco tiene un Lipizano, por defecto son blancos inmaculados y una de las mejores razas para entrenar, ágiles y fuertes, inteligentes, obedientes, todo lo que quieres en un caballo. Pero el de Draco se llama "Rayo Negro" porque tiene una imperfección en la cabeza en forma de rayo negro. No es perfecto, no es puro, es "impuro"... ¿Te das cuenta ahora de la razón por la que lo escogió? No es perfecto y sin embargo lo es para él, porque a él le gusta ya algo que en definición es imperfecto, aunque él la ve como la perfección personificada. Lo dicho, es rebuscado de narices. Conste, estuve por hacer la broma de que estuvo a punto de llamarle Potter, por lo del rayito y todo eso, pero me pareció que era demasiado cruel... Naaaaa, es que no encontré el modo de integrarlo en la conversación de un modo apropiado, sólo eso. Jejejeje. _

_¡Lo pillaste! Hermione sabe perfectamente que ninguno de esos asesinos despiadados va a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, no sólo porque tenga a Isabel como guardaespaldas, sino porque le han cogido un cariño exacerbado cada uno de ellos. Hermione está a salvo incluso en una habitación a solas con Tony (y ya es decir). La agilidad mental en situaciones de crisis es algo archiconocido en Hermione, por eso no deberíamos sorprendernos que salte como una fiera para proteger a Draco de llevarse un castigo que no le corresponde. Pero es que, además ha dejado claro que los considera sus iguales a todos, ninguno resalta sobre los demás. No hay un líder para ella. Y eso es algo a tener en cuenta en el futuro. El pobre Crowley está avergonzado de haber reaccionado de ese modo y literalmente le está pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento tan poco profesional. _

_En este capítulo no te me vas a poder quejar que no meto algo de Ennoia... ¡Es la narradora! Sé que es un personaje que ha ido quedando un poco en la sombra, pero de todos es la más solitaria y que va más por libre. Os recuerdo que es más un animal en ocasiones que un ser humano racional, estar con ellos le hace ser un poco más sociable, cuanto más tiempo pasa entre humanos y su familia, más fácil es para ella recordar cómo se interactúa socialmente. Es normal que sea la que le recuerde a Lucian que puede hablar con su caballo, pues es la que primero hablaría con el equino que con el humano o vampiro mezclado en la situación. Ennoia es primitiva incluso desde el punto de vista humano, no la pinto bajita por capricho, sino porque es muy probable que haya convivido en un momento en que la estatura media mundial fuese la suya y algo más alto no fuese otra cosa que una aberración. El gatito de En mide exactamente 1,70 a la cruz, es más alto que ella por diez centímetros largos. Ya dije que Draco tiene afinidad con los gatos, no en vano, su novia se convierte en uno. Como ves, no dejo nada al azar en algunas cuestiones, sino que son pensadas muy cuidadosamente antes de ponerlas por escrito. _

_Todos conocemos lo afable que es Flitwick, queda claro que Severus ha desarrollado un repentino gusto por las piernas largas, Hagrid adora los bichos peligrosos... Dumbledore es un buenazo que es capaz de encontrar algo bueno incluso en el propio Caín (Si alguna vez se atreviese a salir de su escondite. Por ahora no asoma la cabeza porque sabe que cierto Lasombra quiere hincarle los dientes a su cuello.) Las reacciones de las profesoras, bueno, ya tienes unas cuantas por aquí. Trelawney está cegata perdida y no se entera de nada, aunque ocurra bajo sus narices. McGonagall no está muy contenta con ninguno de ellos. Pomfrey está hasta las cejas de tener que atender ataques de histeria. Sprout vive feliz entre sus plantas y poco más. _

_Como bien dijo Lucian, él supo de la magia de Isabel cuando el propio Haquim le dijo que la tenía. Hermione captó algunos movimientos inconscientes de la Assamita. Te recuerdo que es una chica muy observadora. Hasta ahora Isabel siempre ha asistido a las clases con Hermione, en calidad de guardaespaldas sí, pero ha realizado algunos de los trabajos para mantener la mente ocupada. ¿Recuerdas que en todas las pociones, sin excepción, se requiere el uso de la varita en algún momento de la elaboración? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir Isabel mantener el ritmo de la clase y efectuar las pociones si no usaba la magia? Otro que no se ha pronunciado al respecto es el que tiene una mayor consciencia de la magia de Isabel que todos los que estaban allí, Blaise. Él vive con ella en momentos en que Isa está relajada y no se preocupa por mantener las apariencias, Blaise está harto de verla hacer magia inconscientemente en todo momento cuando están en el dormitorio. Jajaja. En algún momento aparecerá una explicación de la propia Hermione a todo esto. Prometido. Pero te diré que no vas del todo desencaminada por ahora. _

_Ron. Lo siento en el alma, pero no puedo con el pelirrojo. No me lo voy a cargar porque prometí a una amiga que no lo mataría, pero tampoco es que vaya a ser un personaje habitual en lo que resta de trama, lo siento. No es que esté cabreado aún, aunque entraría dentro de sus estándares el aguantar un cabreo imbécil por años, sino que ahora se ve desplazado por completo del grupo. Él no está liado con ningún vampiro/a y tampoco comprende del todo las relaciones que tienen sus amigos y su hermana con los mismos. Es normal que intente refugiarse en lo que sí conoce y se quede con sus amigos magos. _

_¿En serio dejas a la parejita para el final? No, que va... ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta yo de un detalle como ese? Ehem. Sarcasmos aparte. Hasta ahora Draco ha demostrado que al menos tiene una neurona más que Ron, por lo que no, no va a dar un paso atrás en lo que a sobreproteger a Hermione se refiere. Le ha quedado muy clarito que su moza se sabe defender solita y que, en este caso, puede llegar a defenderlo a él si se tercia. Sé que muchas veces peco de no poner más conversaciones entre esa pareja, pero te aseguro que hablan mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista. ¡Es Hermione! No puede callarse ni bajo el agua. ¿Cómo va a tener una relación exclusivamente física con su mozo? Es del todo imposible. Esos dos hablan por los codos y tienen muchas conversaciones cuando están en la soledad de su dormitorio. _

_Jamás me aburrirás con tus comentarios, Salesia querida, es más, aunque tenga que estar más de una hora para responder a todas las cuestiones que me planteas, sigue así. No cambies jamás. Aunque sí te recomiendo no tener nada líquido cerca del ordenador cuando veas que hay nuevo capítulo, por favor. No podría sobrevivir sin un comentario extra largo porque has freído la computadora (otra vez). _

_Y vamos a por el siguiente…. (sí, después de tres páginas de respuesta, aún tengo ánimos para más)_

_De salud voy un poco mejor, es muy probable que pronto vuelva a trabajar incluso. El caso es que no me libraré eternamente de las contracturas, las migrañas las tendré para los restos pero estoy intentando una especie de dieta para mantenerlas a raya el mayor tiempo posible, lo del estrés ya es otro cantar. Sigh. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, que es muy aburrido y vayamos de lleno a los comentarios acerca del capítulo anterior que es mucho más emocionante que mis dolencias de vieja achacosa prematura. A todo esto, la manera en la que escribo los replies es la misma para todos, abro una ventanita del bloc de notas y escribo las réplicas a medida que leo el review en la parte de abajo. Así me aseguro de no olvidarme de nada, en tu caso, provoca que luego sean tan largos o más que el propio capítulo. _

_¡Con el cariño que les teníais todas como para dejarlos con un funeral sencillito! ¡Vamos! Ya os veía fletando un avión en grupo para venir a darme de collejas a Coruña. ¡Ay! Lo que pasa es que quería hacerlo bien y que al mismo tiempo se viese que los dos cabrones más cabrones de todos, también les habían cogido cariño. El resentimiento irá mermando con el tiempo, ya conocemos cómo funciona eso en Hogwarts, va por oleadas. Primero se arman de ajos, luego les hacen fiestorros porque son "de la casa" y terminarán por llevarse bien y todo. Coincido en que Voldie ha sido el causante de muchas más muertes en el mundo mágico que los vampiros, pero te recuerdo que la memoria es muy selectiva cuando interesa. Ahora tienen muy recientes estas muertes, además, Voldie se caracterizaba por muertes limpias y no sangrientas (ventajas del Avada) y estas muertes han sido muy violentas, al mismo tiempo se enfrentan a lo desconocido. Voldie jugaba con sus mismas reglas porque era mago, el Sabbat juega con el terror, pero también juega al fútbol con las cabezas de los caídos. Es brutal y sádico de una manera que unos adolescentes no pueden asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Los vampis están haciendo lo que mejor consideran para ocultar el entrenamiento exhaustivo de Hermione y a la vez granjearse al resto de los alumnos. La mayoría de ellos tienen una vena docente, Isabel ha sido instructora en Alamut, Tony es un druida, cultura que se basaba en la transmisión oral, Julia es nigromante, una rama de la magia que tira mucho hacia el estudio de los muertos, Lameth era un mago importante en la Atlántida, Lucian es un caballero y está acostumbrado a instruir a las tropas y a sus ghoules. La menos docente es Ennoia y aún así es la primera en poner manos a la obra para que Hermi aprenda a convertirse en un lindo y feroz gatito. (Miau. ¿Se nota que tengo predilección por los gatos? Lo que no me explico es cómo siempre me olvido del pobre Crookshanks en las historias. Soy un caso sin remedio). _

_Ginny tiene a un tiarrón de 1.90, rubio y de ojos azules, con tableta de chocolate en el abdómen, que se sabe el kamasutra de memoria y tiene posturas de su propia cosecha, inteligente, adorable, encantador... ¿De verdad alguna querría alejarse de Lucian? Vale que tenga algunas manías, que sea un poco controlador, está obsesionado por la seguridad y por ampliar su territorio a toda costa, pero tampoco es que tenga muchos defectos, ¿no? Conste, los tiene. Es ambicioso sobre todas las cosas, le gusta mantener el control de los detalles más nimios, siempre está maquinando entre las sombras y a veces salta el conquistador que lleva dentro... Ginebra no solicitó ser ghoul, sino que le ofrecieron esa oportunidad cuando lo consideraron apropiado. Ha tenido el detalle de consultarlo con ella porque no pertenece a su pueblo, al que está bajo su protección en Aquitania. El caso es que Ginny ha ganado juventud eterna, fuerza, resistencia, inmunidad ante enfermedades, y un imperio a su disposición. ¡Como para rechazarlo! Al respecto de sus obligaciones, estás equivocada si piensas que Ginebra no tendrá algún tipo de responsabilidad con el tiempo, por ahora sólo es una amante agradable que calienta su cama, pero pronto se parecerá a una segunda Dominique, es decir, tendrá acceso a las cuentas de Lucian, a sus casas, sus terrenos, etc. También, como su ghoul, recibirá el entrenamiento necesario para poder protegerlo si fuese necesario, o proteger aquello que él considere importante. En realidad Ginebra ha dado un paso para convertirse en algo mucho más importante que una amante o una novia para Lucian, de esa manera la une a él con un vínculo más fuerte que el sexo. Puedes verlo como si fuese una especie de esposa, aunque has de tener en cuenta que él es polígamo en ese aspecto. _

_Más que un "regalo de bodas" es un reconocimiento a los esfuerzos de aprender de Draco. De ese modo le reconoce como un igual, no como un subordinado. Te recuerdo que Draco es el chiquillo de Lucian, por lo que le debe obediencia, así le está dando un poco de "manga ancha", por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo de los padres de Hermione, es un tema en el que no puedo meterme aún, cuando sea el momento apropiado se verán las reacciones de ambos. O no. Jejejeje._

_No puedo pronunciarme en la apuesta por razones evidentes, ehem. Y a lo que se refiere a Ronnie, lo considero respondido con anterioridad. _

_Besotes para todas y todos. _

_Espero no haberos defraudado con el capítulo y, como siempre, estaré al otro lado de la pantalla deseando leer vuestros comentarios. _


	34. Juego II

_Hooooola!_

_Recuperamos a Draco como narrador para que nos cuente sus aventuras y las de Hermione con el jueguecito. Sé que podría haberlo narrado igualmente con Ennoia, sobre todo por lo bien que parece haberos caído la Gangrel, pero reconozco que algunas cosas se le iban a terminar escapando y me pareció buena idea continuar con el Slytherin. _

_En esta ocasión no podéis quejaros, he sido capaz de encontrar un ratillo entre migraña y migraña para escribir el capítulo en un tiempo record para mí. (No os acostumbréis, que cuando tenga que volver a trabajar no tendré tanto tiempo.) Mi salud, por ahora, parece permitirme sobrevivir en una especie de equilibrio entre drogas, dieta y sueño. Aunque las migrañas y las drogas tienen tendencia a alterarme el sueño, la dieta que estoy siguiendo me permite al menos uno o dos días sin migraña, por tanto sin drogas, de esta manera voy trampeando un poco. _

_Pero no os entretengo más y os dejo leer... aunque, en vista del éxito, se hace obligatorio lo siguiente:_

_**Medidas de seguridad antes de empezar a leer.**_

_Mantener alejados los líquidos del entorno de la computadora._

_Asegurarse de haber ido al baño antes de comenzar a leer. _

_Disponer de un cojín cercano para poder golpear, morder, achuchar o estrangular. (También vale un peluche)_

_Creo que eso es más que suficiente para mantener la seguridad de ordenadores, zapatos, amigos y familiares. _

_Un besazo, chicas._

* * *

Ya había iniciado la apuesta. La discusión que tuvimos en medio del comedor era el punto de partida, ya que así rompíamos delante de todo el mundo, de esa manera no teníamos que tener ningún inconveniente al mostrar interés por otras personas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que acabábamos de pasar todo el fin de semana haciendo el amor, o precisamente por eso, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en tomar a Hermione de la mano y llevármela de nuevo a la torre. Su rostro encendido por la ira era una fiel réplica de su cara congestionada por el placer y, por mucho que habíamos intentado imitar el rencor existente entre nosotros antes de que fuésemos pareja, no dejaba de pensar que, ya entonces, estaba loco por ella. Ahora comprendía exactamente cual era ese sentimiento que me envolvía cada vez que teníamos un enfrentamiento verbal. No era odio, ni desprecio, sino que era el deseo de ver aquella faz contraída por algún tipo de sentimiento que hubiese provocado yo.

Cuando volví a la mesa con Blaise, que también había fingido su ruptura con Isabel, me senté al lado de Daphne, como si no me diese cuenta de dónde me sentaba al estar tan enfadado con mi "ex". Percibí cómo intentaba contener ese estremecimiento que siempre provocaba en los que no estaban acostumbrados a mi presencia, por eso la miré con una sonrisa ligera, como si me estuviese disculpando por molestarla. Ella apenas me dedicó una rápida mirada, aunque no se me escapó el interés que intentaba ocultar.

**- Siento mucho la escena.** – Me disculpé directamente.  
**- Tranquilo, siempre ha sido un poco… ¿temperamental? -** Me correspondió con una sonrisa educada.  
**- Podemos decir que es algo… tempestuosa. –** Me reí. **– Al menos ahora no tengo que soportar a esos estúpidos Gryffindor.  
- ¿Es cierto entonces que has estado en su torre? –** Preguntó, mostrando ya su curiosidad sin tapujos.  
**- Sí, era mucho más cómodo quedarme allí en lugar de tener que volver a mi cámara.** – Reconocí, no era del todo mentira. Todos sabemos que el mejor método de mentir es dejando que una parte de la mentira sea cierta. **– La verdad es que con tanta ventana soleada echaba de menos la penumbra de nuestra sala.** – Se apoyó en un brazo para atender a todo lo que le contaba, por eso continué con mi descripción de la sala común de los leones.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para contenerme y no saltar sobre Hermione cuando vi el numerito que Julia estaba montando con el plátano. Sé perfectamente lo que puede llegar a hacer con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes en una parte similar de mi anatomía, por lo que me concentré todo lo que pude en los ojos de Daphne y no permití que la sangre afluyese a ese punto preciso de mi cuerpo. Ahora que, las reacciones de mis compañeros fueron absolutamente ridículas. Blaise intentaba aparentar que estaba desolado y se centró en su plato, aunque probablemente estaba maldiciendo a la Giovanni mentalmente. Crabe y Goyle la miraban boquiabiertos, no creo que pensasen que la comida pudiese tener ese tipo de connotaciones. Theodore estaba al lado de Julia, por lo que la miraba extasiado, si la capadocio quisiese, se tiraría a sus pies tras esa demostración.

Me aproveché del afán de cotilleo de Daphne y fuimos juntos hasta la siguiente clase, permitiendo que me tirase de la lengua acerca de un sinfín de cosas sobre las que sentía curiosidad. Le regalé varias sonrisas encantadoras e incluso le ayudé con los libros, llevaba casi tantos como Hermione y sabía que su zurrón le pesaría tanto como a mi novia. Por momentos me sentía como cuando estaba comenzando mi relación con ella. Daphne era un poco más reservada, algo más tímida y no tan arrojada como ella, todo eso lo suplía o enmascaraba con lo que creía que era una frialdad distante, pero sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que respondía a sus preguntas. Tampoco me pasó desapercibido un ligero incremento de su ritmo cardíaco cuando le sonreía o la esperaba al salir de un aula.

**- ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo conmigo, Draco? –** Me preguntó, un poco azorada, durante el almuerzo.  
**- ¿Por qué no? –** Le repliqué con una sonrisa y un guiño.  
**- Bueno, a lo mejor preferías estar con Blaise y Pansy, o con tus amigos de antes de… del accidente. –** Me miró directamente a los ojos. **– Antes de eso no cruzamos ni una sola palabra y ahora…  
- Sí, parece que he comido lengua.** – Me reí, ella también se rió conmigo. **– Puede que no me interese estar con Blaise en estos momentos, él está un poco cabizbajo por haber roto con Isabel.** – Suspiré. **– Al pobre se le ha acabado eso de pasar las noches con una asesina peligrosa y que se sabe el kamasutra de memoria. –** Me encantó el rubor que afluyó a sus mejillas. – **Pansy no es que sea tampoco muy adecuada para levantarme el ánimo, últimamente ha tenido unos cuantos momentos en los que no es ella misma.** – Negando con la cabeza para dejar claro que no iba a explicar mucho más al respecto de mis dos mejores amigos. – **El resto, bueno… -** fingí sentirme incómodo **– Desde que se supo lo que soy… -** ensombrecí mi rostro ligeramente, como si aquello me hiciese sentir mal. **– No siento que exista una gran simpatía hacia mi persona, es más, creo que estoy abusando de tu buena educación al imponerte un poco mi presencia.** – Busqué su mirada y encontré en ella lo que buscaba: lástima. – **Quizás tengas razón y deba dejarte tranquila para no causarte luego ningún inconveniente.  
- No. –** Se apresuró a replicar, posando una mano en mi brazo como si de esa manera pudiese impedir que me fuese de su lado. **– No te preocupes por mí. El único con el que suelo tener algún tipo de charla es Theo y…** - se sonrojó ligeramente aunque no por vergüenza, sino por ira. **– Lleva una temporada un poco insoportable con todo lo que lleva faldas, es imposible mantener una conversación normal como estoy teniendo contigo.  
- Bueno, yo casi lo llamaría interrogatorio.** – Me reí y ella me imitó también.  
**- Lo siento, te he estado acribillando a preguntas. –** Se disculpó un poco incómoda.  
**- No pasa nada, me gusta hablar.  
- Ya me he dado cuenta.** - Centrando su mirada en mis ojos. **- ¿Cómo es posible que tus ojos tengan ese color tan fascinante?** – Dejó escapar en un murmullo que sólo un vampiro escucharía.  
**- Creo que tiene algo que ver con la herencia.** – Susurré a mi vez un poco más cerca de su rostro. **– Mi abuelo paterno también tenía este color y parece ser que lo heredé. –** Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato por mi cercanía. **– Igual que el color de mi cabello y la blancura de mi piel…** - acariciando con un dedo la mano que seguía sobre mi brazo. **– Aunque, desde que me convertí en vampiro, mi piel ha palidecido cada vez más.** – Estaba totalmente sobrecogida por una simple caricia, podría pedirle ahora cualquier cosa y ella me la concedería.

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar entre Daphne y yo, no dejé de seguir los avances de Hermione sobre Hannah. Estaba usando sus prerrogativas de Premio Anual para reunirse con ella con las excusas más peregrinas. En aquel instante, estaban en el baño de prefectos, haciendo un repaso de algunos desperfectos.

**- Bueno, creo que la lista está completa. –** Suspiró Hermione tras tachar en un pergamino con su varita el último arreglo realizado. **– Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Hannah.** – Regalándole una sonrisa.  
**- No pasa nada, Hermione. –** La chica se sonrojó. **– Me da rabia que tengas que ocuparte de todo tú sola, hoy debes de estar un poco… bueno, desbordada con todo lo ocurrido.  
- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que he cortado públicamente con Draco?** – Le preguntó con una ceja alzada y la chica asintió con la cabeza. **– No te voy a negar que me encantaría poder encerrarme en mi cuarto y lanzar unos cuantos hechizos a sus cosas, pero no sería apropiado para mi posición.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Prefiero centrarme en la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos pendiente. Me temo que he sido un poco negligente como Premio Anual desde que empecé mi relación con él.  
- ¡En absoluto, Hermione!** – Se apresuró a tranquilizarla Hannah, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para enfatizar su declaración. – **Has estado disponible para todos nosotros y no has sido en absoluto negligente.  
- Me refería a que no he sido el ejemplo a seguir que se espera de un Premio Anual, Hannah. –** Se sonrió ella. **– He dejado que un hombre, y vampiro para mayor delito, campase a sus anchas en mi cuarto, he permitido que corriesen habladurías acerca de mi relación con él y con Isabel, me he dejado ver en actitudes licenciosas en mi sala común y por los pasillos del castillo…  
- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti y de Isabel?** – Le preguntó en un murmullo. **– Que también estuviste con ella.  
- Bueno, espero que esto no salga de aquí, Hannah… -** Le pidió acercándose un poco más a ella para darle un aspecto conspiratorio a lo que iba a decirle. **– Sí, estuve con Isa durante una temporada.** – Hannah la miró con los ojos desorbitados. – **Pero tampoco es como para publicarlo en el Profeta, ¿no? Mi vida sexual no tendría que estar en boca de todos…  
- Y… ¿Cómo fue?** – Preguntó la prefecta en un jadeo.  
**- ¿Lo mío con Isabel?** – La chica asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. **– Pues una cosa llevó a la otra, primero fue una caricia por aquí, un beso por allá…** - Mirándola con una sonrisa. – **Aunque no debería decirte nada más…** - Guiñándole un ojo. **– Tengo entendido que tú sabes de sobra cómo es eso.  
- ¿Qué? – **Hannah se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. **- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Bueno, se rumorea que tú y Susan…** - Hermione dejó la frase sin terminar.  
**- ¡Ojalá! –** Se le escapó a la chica, incómoda pero un poco más aliviada al hablar de este tipo de cosas con Hermione. **– No me hace ni caso, está como loca por Michael Corner. –** Bajando la mirada.  
**- No te preocupes. –** Acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de su mano. – **Seguro que encuentras a otra chica que entienda mejor cómo te sientes. –** Buscando sus ojos para intentar reafirmar la seguridad de Hannah.  
**- ¿Tú crees? –** Preguntó esperanzada.  
**- Puede que esté más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas…** - Dejó caer como si nada. **– Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos terminado con esto y aún tenemos mucho más que hacer.** – Guardó la lista en su mochila y salió por la puerta, tropezando con Zacharias Smith de camino. - **¡Ten un poco más de cuidado, hombre!  
- Lo siento, Granger. –** Se disculpó el chico, iba desaliñado y sudoroso. - **¡Hannah, qué bien que te encuentro aquí! –** Se dirigió a su prefecta. **- ¿Puedo usar el baño de prefectos, por favor?  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No te llega con el que compartes con tus compañeros?** – Inquirió ella.  
**- Hannah… -** La tomó por los hombros. **– Por favor, necesito estar tranquilo un rato. No te lo pediría si no fuese importante.  
- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Zach?** – Le preguntó con curiosidad al fijarse en su aspecto.  
**- Nada malo, no tengas miedo. –** Con una media sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que reconozco perfectamente como la de alguien que acaba de pasar un buen rato. - **¿Puedo?  
- Siempre y cuando no destroces nada…** - miró a Hermione como si necesitase su consentimiento también. **- ¿No te importa?  
- Tranquila, que me hago una idea de lo que le pasa y… no creo que haya ningún inconveniente.** – Se sonrió Hermione.  
**- ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Zach, Hermione? –** Le preguntó Hannah cuando el chico desapareció en el baño.  
**- Me parece que Smith acaba de salir de una cita muy ardiente con alguien y no quiere tener que responder a las preguntas de sus compañeros de baño.** – Hermione se rió por lo bajo.  
**- ¿En serio? ¿Zach? ¡Con lo serio que es! –** Se sorprendió la prefecta de Hufflepuff.  
**- Tampoco hace falta que sea un bufón para tener una cita clandestina, Hannah.** – Hermione no podía contener la risa.  
**- ¡Yo también quiero!** – Se quejó la chica, medio en broma y medio en serio. **– A veces creo que todo el colegio se divierte mientras yo me dedico a ser la responsable.** – Se quejó.  
**- Conozco esa sensación… -** Suspiró Hermione.

Por la tarde estuvimos tranquilos, estudiando en la biblioteca. Daphne me pidió que le echase una mano con sus trabajos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque me di perfecta cuenta de que no necesitaba mi ayuda en absoluto. Tampoco perdí el detalle de que Hannah se sentó con Hermione en una mesa ligeramente alejada de la nuestra. Lo más difícil fue resistir la tentación de mirarla, estando tan cerca, sintiendo su aroma inundarme por completo. Pero tenía que ceñirme al plan. Estábamos enfadados y nos odiábamos, aunque fuese perfectamente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos por toda la biblioteca, no podía siquiera dirigir una simple mirada en su dirección. Aunque lo que más desease en ese momento fuese acariciar su rodilla bajo la mesa o escribir con mi dedo mensajes divertidos en su muslo. Mas no tenía alternativa, no era posible que me dejase llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad cuando estaba con ella, no debía bajar la guardia y, mucho menos debía hacer que ella perdiese su concentración con juegos de sombras.

Durante la cena nos fuimos enterando de los avances de los otros "jugadores". La actitud relajada de Julia y lo mucho que se metía con Tony, dejaba claro que ya le había aventajado en el juego. El druida intentaba no hacer caso de las pullas de su mujer mientras tomaba jarra tras jarra de té y leía un grueso volumen de historia. Pansy, vestida como si acabase de salir de un colegio de monjas, se había alejado varios puestos de nosotros, dirigiéndole miradas absolutamente candorosas al mayor de los Creevy. Salvo Harry e Isabel, ninguno más estaba en el comedor. Harry le lanzaba miradas de reproche a Ronald, a saber lo que le habría hecho a Lavender para que, tanto ella como Lameth, se perdiesen la cena. Isabel tenía cara de estar aburrida y mecía la varita bajo las instrucciones de Hermione, que parecía querer enseñarle algo. Su actitud relajada me decía que ya había ganado, aunque no creo que Blaise lo supiese porque no estaba tampoco, ni había rastro de Cho.

Me concentré en las sombras para saber qué había sido de todos los que faltaban. Lucian y Ginebra se lo estaban montando en la sala común de Gryffindor, intenté desaparecer en el acto para no importunar a mi sire. Lara estaba en la sala de estar con Padma, hablando como locas del mundo muggle, no me extrañaría que cayese pronto en sus redes. Blaise estaba sentado en la lechucería con Cho en el regazo, en vista de que no separaban los labios ni para respirar, probablemente ni se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era. Lameth estaba tumbado en su cama abrazando a una Lavender inconsciente, probablemente la razón por la que Harry estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Ronald. Ennoia estaba en las bodegas que servían de dormitorios a los Hufflepuff, muy entretenida con Zacharias Smith. Tampoco me detuve mucho tiempo por esos lares. Mi querido padrino estaba lamentándose en su escritorio delante de una botella a medio vaciar de whisky, no pude por menos que preguntarme qué le habría hecho Julia después del numerito de aquella mañana.

La cena llegó a su fin y, como buen caballero, acompañé a Daphne hasta la puerta que daba a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pareció un poco decepcionada cuando me negué a entrar, le expliqué que prefería dormir en mi propia cámara, más cuando mi ex podía querer tomar algún tipo de represalias. Asintió como si lo comprendiese y me dio las buenas noches. Me adentré de inmediato en el Abismo y corrí como una centella por entre los monstruos, saludándolos a toda velocidad antes de salir por el armario del dormitorio de Hermione. Ella estaba entrando en ese preciso momento. Se echó a mis brazos nada más verme y se colgó de mi cuello para besarme. Apenas era capaz de contener mi entusiasmo al sentirla nuevamente contra mí, los zarcillos se encargaron de nuestras ropas pues no quería perder más tiempo del necesario en tener su piel contra la mía. En menos de un minuto mi nombre salía de sus labios entre jadeos de placer.

**- ¿Y si mandamos la apuesta al infierno? –** Le pregunté una hora más tarde, sin dejar de sembrar de besos su abdomen.  
**- ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?** – Se sonrió ella, adentrando sus dedos en mi cabello.  
**- En absoluto, si quieres me rindo ahora mismo ante ti, ya me da igual.** – Alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. **– Pasar todo el día alejado de ti, ha sido horroroso.** – Retomando mi tarea de cubrirla de besos, subiendo hacia sus senos. **– Prefiero quedar como un idiota que volver a sufrir este infierno.  
- No exageres, Draco.** – Ronroneó ella, tomó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarla. – **Yo también te he echado de menos durante todo el día.** – Besándome con ternura. – **Pero creo que deberíamos seguir adelante con la apuesta.** – Fruncí el ceño. –** Tampoco es para tanto el pasar unos días separados y no me negarás que el reencuentro ha sido increíble.  
- Fabuloso. –** Me sonreí, volviendo a besarla, saboreándola como si cada beso fuese el último. - **¿De verdad quieres que continuemos con todo esto? –** Ella asintió divertida antes de besarme otra vez. **– Reconócelo… -** me reí – **es tu manera de darme "**_**una patada en mi culo de vampiro ególatra y gilipollas".**_ – Citándola. **- ¿A que sí?  
- Puede.** – Acariciando mi espalda hasta mis nalgas. **– Aunque me encanta ese culo que tienes.** – Apretándome contra ella. – **Siento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles.** – Ahogando un suspiro cuando me adentré en ella.  
**- Mientras discutíamos sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que estabas.** – Recorriendo su cuello con mis besos. **– Me costó mucho no alzarte cual cavernícola y llevarte de vuelta al dormitorio.  
- No me habría importado nada que lo hubieses hecho…**

Dejamos de hablar pues nuestros labios deseaban unirse sin descanso. Era como si quisiésemos fundirnos por completo el uno con el otro y así compensar el esfuerzo de haber estado alejados durante todo el día. Tras el frenesí al que nos habíamos abandonado al principio, nos concentramos en prolongar cada caricia.

**- Una parte de mí no se siente del todo bien haciéndolo, ¿sabes?** – Me confesó con su cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho. **– Estamos engañándolas y embaucándolas para cumplir un objetivo egoísta.  
- Bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros, cariño.** – Me reí. – **Salvo Harry, Pansy, Lara, tú y yo, el resto ya ha terminado el juego.  
- ¿Lameth y Tony consiguieron seducir a las dos profesoras?** – Preguntó sorprendida.  
**- Para nada, esos dos se rindieron desde el primer momento al conocer a sus objetivos. Tony está encantado viendo a Pansy desplegar sus encantos de muchacha modosita y algo ha ocurrido con Lavender que ha convencido a Lameth de abandonar el juego.** – Acaricié su cabello. **– Me temo que tiene que ver con Ronald.  
- Me di cuenta por el modo en que Harry lo miraba durante la cena. –** Coincidió conmigo. **– ¿Y qué haremos una vez consigamos esos besos?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Pregunté curioso.  
**- A qué hacemos con Hannah y con Daphne. Les estamos creando falsas esperanzas acerca de una posible relación con nosotros.** – Alzó la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla contra mi pecho y mirarme así a los ojos. **– Creo que Hannah está pasándolo un poco mal porque le gustan las chicas y tiene que ser muy discreta para que nadie se dé cuenta, me da rabia tener que utilizar esa inseguridad y luego dejarla sin más.** – Su rostro se entristeció. - **¿Tú qué harás con Daphne?  
- No lo tengo muy claro.** – Reconocí. – **Al principio iba a hacer como Lucian, conseguir el beso y luego dejarla como si tal cosa pero, me di cuenta de que creo que se está encandilando demasiado conmigo. Como bien has dicho, me da rabia darle falsas esperanzas. Sobre todo porque es la única que me habla en Slytherin, aparte de mis amigos, claro.  
- Pensé que, a estas alturas, ya habían superado el que fueses un vampiro.  
- No del todo. Te recuerdo que mi casa no destaca por su tolerancia.** – Acariciando su espalda. **– Tendremos que pensar en lo que haremos después de ese beso, ¿no crees?  
- Sí…** - ahogando un bostezo. – **Pero ahora no puedo pensar… tengo sueño.** – Recostando su cabeza otra vez contra mí y abrazándome para usarme como almohada. – **Mañana me lo cuentas si se te ocurre algo, ¿vale? **

Se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos. Yo no tenía tanto sueño y aún estuve un rato dándole vueltas al dilema que teníamos entre manos. No mentía cuando le dije que estaba comenzando a encariñarme con Daphne por ser la única que me dirigía la palabra. Cuando era un humano normal no le había prestado atención por ser otro ratoncito de biblioteca, aunque tampoco es que prestase mucha atención a lo que no fuese Potter y mi ombligo. Ahora, con medio colegio en mi contra por ser un vampiro, con una buena parte del alumnado odiándome por intuir que era la causa de que algunos de sus amigos falleciesen, habiendo reconocido mi relación con la hija de muggles más odiada por mis compañeros de casa, Daphne me hablaba e incluso intentaba consolarme por mi supuesta ruptura con Hermione.

No quedaba duda de que, tanto Hermione como yo, estábamos utilizando a las dos chicas para nuestro propio provecho. Una parte de mí, la que seguía siendo ese muchacho egoísta al que Hermione odiaba, no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo. Ese Draco no le daba importancia a los sentimientos de los demás, sólo quería ganar la competición a toda costa. Mas, la otra parte que había aflorado desde que estaba con Hermione, sí sentía preocupación por las consecuencias de jugar con los sentimientos de Daphne. Me daba cuenta de que mi relación con Hermione me estaba convirtiendo en mejor persona de lo que pensaba, probablemente todo esto estaba dentro de mí antes de haberme convertido, incluso antes siquiera de haber puesto un ojo en la hermosa mujer que dormía contra mi pecho.

Acaricié su cabello lentamente, dejándome llevar por su tacto sedoso, sonriendo al recordar que pensaba que sería como un estropajo usado. Pero se había convertido en una cortina de maravillosos rizos que le llegaban hasta la cintura y, cada vez que le tocaba lavarlo, me encantaba cepillarlo durante horas. Su cuerpo seguía siendo menudo en comparación con el mío, pero tenía unas proporciones que se amoldaban a mí perfectamente. Su piel ya no lucía el tono broncíneo del verano, sino que ahora había tomado un matiz cercano al de la nieve recién caída, suave como el armiño bajo mis manos. Me sonreí otra vez cuando vinieron a mi mente todas las estúpidas e hirientes suposiciones que había hecho respecto a su cuerpo cuando éramos enemigos. ¿Quién me iba a decir hace un año que sería un vampiro enamorado como un idiota sin cerebro de esta mujer en particular?

Hermione me despertó con un cálido beso en los labios, sonriente. Disfrutamos juntos de la ducha y luego tuve que encerrarme en el armario para irme a mi cámara. Me recordó a los primeros días de nuestra relación, cuando estábamos en plan clandestino para que sus amigos no se enterasen de que estaba conmigo. Tuve que esforzarme para borrar la sonrisa que me vino al recordar aquellas discusiones en su dormitorio, conmigo desnudo en su cama, la prueba de su delito contra todo lo que siempre habían odiado Harry y Ronald. Fui capaz de componer el rostro en una pose de apesadumbrado enfado, adecuado para presentarme en el comedor frente al resto de los alumnos. Habíamos decidido que seguiríamos enfadados y que terminaríamos con la apuesta. Después de todo, una apuesta, es una apuesta.

Daphne me recibió con una sonrisa y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Poco después apareció Blaise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó junto al matrimonio de vampiros sádicos. Estaban muy tranquilos hoy, Julia jugaba con su varita reviviendo sus cereales para que organizasen una batalla naval, Tony seguía con un grueso volumen de historia y tomaba notas en un cuaderno. Temo lo que sea que esté tramando ese druida. Cuando entró Hermione fui completamente consciente de ello, el leve perfume de su piel llegó hasta mí como si la tuviese a mi lado, recordé absolutamente cada burbuja de jabón que la había cubierto escasos minutos antes. Daphne me tomó la mano en ese momento y la apretó como si intentase darme fuerzas, parece que se dio cuenta de mi reacción ante la llegada de mi supuesta ex. Definitivamente no puedo dedicarme a usarla y desecharla más tarde, lo que tengo claro es que me limitaré a un beso y nada más.

Isabel estaba sentada al lado de Hermione, entre la asesina y Blaise comenzó un juego de miradas insoportable, estaba claro que ambos querían comentar sus propias apuestas. Lucian entró acompañado de Ginebra, la chica mostraba una sonrisa que decía a todo el mundo lo feliz que estaba, me di cuenta de la actitud autoritaria de Luc, de manera sutil estaban jugando a un juego muy antiguo y el favorito de mi sire. Con un leve gesto le ordenó que se sentase en la mesa, al otro lado de Hermione, sin siquiera despedirse de ella y sólo saludando brevemente a la asesina y a mi mujer, se fue hasta el estrado de los profesores.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Lameth y Lavender, ocuparon los sitios frente a Hermione e Isabel. Lavender no traía su sonrisa habitual y, cosa harto extraordinaria, Lameth tenía el ceño fruncido. Supongo que en algún momento del viernes nos enteraremos de por qué ha terminado por convertir a la chica en su ghoul. De todos modos, su actitud era totalmente protectora, le sirvió un plato repleto de las golosinas favoritas de Lavender, rodeó su cintura y acarició en todo momento su brazo en un gesto relajante. Cuando apareció Ronald en el comedor, la mirada que le lanzó disuadió al muchacho de sentarse en las cercanías de ese grupito y ocupó uno de los primeros asientos en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta. Ennoia hizo acto de presencia junto con Lara y Harry. Le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda para darle ánimos y las dos se acercaron hasta la mesa de Slytherin, aunque Ennoia sólo vino a saludarme antes de dirigirse a su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa de los profesores, junto a Hagrid.

**- Buenos días, Draco.** – Saludó Lara con una sonrisa.  
**- Buenos días, Lara.** – Me levanté por educación hasta que ella tomó asiento. **– Te presento a una compañera y amiga, Daphne Greengrass.** – Me giré hacia Daphne. **– Daphne, permíteme que te presente a mi mentora, Lara Deveraux.  
- Es un placer conocerte, Daphne.** – Lara le dirigió una leve inclinación como saludo. **– No es habitual que mi joven chiquillo me presente a sus amigos. A veces peca de ser demasiado reservado.  
- Buenos días, señora Deveraux.** – Daphne estaba totalmente asombrada de la naturalidad con la que Lara se dirigía a ella. Tampoco dejó de seguir cada uno de los movimientos de la vampira mientras se preparaba una taza de café y unas tostadas.  
**- ¿Qué planes tenéis para después de las clases, Draco? –** Me preguntó Lara con toda naturalidad.  
**- Supongo que me acercaré a la biblioteca para realizar los trabajos que me encarguen durante las clases, Lara.** – Me sonreí. **- ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?  
- Sí, había pensado que podría gustarte un paseo a caballo.** – Se giró hacia Daphne y le preguntó con genuino interés. **- ¿Tú montas?  
- Sí… si… Mi hermana y yo hemos ido a equitación desde pequeñas.  
- ¡Fabuloso! –** El rostro de mi sire se iluminó de inmediato. - **¿Te apetece venir con nosotros? Seguro que encontramos una montura apropiada para ti en el establo.** – Tomó su mano a través de la mesa. – **No puedes decirme que no. Mira que, si no vienes, me dejas a solas con este muermo de chiquillo sin poder hablar de nada interesante. Eso sería muy cruel por tu parte.  
- Yo… es que…** - Daphne me miró asustada, no sabía qué hacer o decir.  
**- Si tienes muchas cosas que hacer…** - intenté darle una salida. **– Comprenderemos perfectamente que no puedas venir, pero… si encuentras un hueco, sería un buen modo de salir de la rutina. ¿No crees?** – Dejándole claro que no me importaba que viniese y que era sólo elección suya.  
**- Intentaré terminar pronto… -** miró a Lara un poco más segura de sí misma. **– Pero no puedo prometerle nada, señora Deveraux.  
- Llámame Lara, cielo.** – Guiñándole un ojo con picardía. **– Ahora, Draco, sé un mago encantador y haz aparecer un vaso de café para llevar.** – Aleteando sus pestañas burlona. **– Es que tengo una sesión de papeleo con Dom y Laurent y necesito cafeína hasta que me salga por las orejas.** – Con un gesto de varita hice aparecer un termo delante de ella.  
**- No se acabará y siempre estará caliente. ¿Contenta?  
- Eres maravilloso.** – Inclinándose por encima de la mesa para darme un beso de agradecimiento. – **Hasta la noche. –** Se despidió de Daphne.  
**- ¡Vaya! –** La pobre muchacha estaba totalmente sorprendida del comportamiento de Lara. - **¿Siempre es así?**  
**- No.** – Me reí. **– Por regla general se para un poco más a charlar y es más cariñosa, debe de ser un papeleo muy importante el que tiene que hacer con sus secretarios. –** Me encogí de hombros.

Un rato más tarde empezó un revuelo en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Parecía que Ernie Macmillan estaba recriminándole algo a Zacharias Smith. No llamaría tanto la atención si no fuese porque, en la mesa de esa casa en particular, nunca pasaba nada que llamase la atención. Todos eran tranquilos, trabajadores y buenos estudiantes. Tenían un ánimo relajado y contagioso cuando querías mirar hacia ninguna parte. Supongo que no habría llamado tanto la atención si fuese en la mesa de Gryffindor, que siempre era un hervidero de discusiones o bromas, la de Ravenclaw, en la que muchas veces tenían entusiasmadas disputas acerca de teoremas extraños que nadie entendía o la nuestra, en la que a veces se organizaban trifulcas por rencillas iniciadas en los años de nuestros abuelos.

**- ¿Vas a explicarnos de qué iba lo que pasó anoche, Zach? –** Preguntó Macmillan a Smith. – **Porque sigo sin entenderlo.**  
**- ¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo con flechitas, Ernie?** – Se mofó Smith. **– Tampoco es que pudiese quedaros alguna duda al respecto de lo que iba a ocurrir, ¿no?  
- Vale, sí, hasta ahí llego perfectamente. Lo que quiero es que me expliques cómo es que ella entra, te susurra algo y saltas de inmediato para ir con ella al dormitorio. ¿Qué demonios te dijo para que fueses tan rápido?  
- Ernie, tan inteligente y tan obtuso a veces. –** Se burló Smith. **– La frase era muy sencilla "¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Llévame a donde quieras." Como puedes ver no es necesario mucho más, aunque ella utilizó otras palabras un poco más cortas pero quizás demasiado vulgares para que tus oídos puedan escucharlas.  
- ¿Y cómo es que te vas con una de esos así, sin más? Porque algo habrá pasado antes para que venga a por ti directamente, ¿no? –** Macmillan le miró con suspicacia.  
**- Puede que ya hubiésemos tenido un encuentro antes, en un pasillo solitario, en una clase vacía…** - Smith se miraba las uñas. **– Pero de todos modos… ¿Qué quieres decir con "una de esos"?** – Devolviéndole la mirada.  
**- ¡Ah! ¿No te habías enterado? –** Le dijo con sorna. **- ¡Es un maldito vampiro!** – Le chilló al oído.  
**- ¿Y qué problema tienes tú con eso?** – Saltó Smith para enfrentarse a él. – **Porque, que yo sepa, no te ha hecho nada.  
- No, sólo le ha sorbido el seso a mi amigo para que se convierta en su… bueno… ¡En eso! –** Macmillan estaba rojo como un tomate al no ser capaz de expresar aquello que le molestaba.  
**- Venga, Ernie, no es para tanto. Te aseguro que yo no me quejo nada en absoluto.** – Smith se sonrió e intentó sacarle hierro a la situación. **– Además, no es que me quiera casar con ella o algo por el estilo, han sido unos favores, nada más.  
- ¡Pues menudos favores te piden!** – Comentó Finch-Fletchley con sorna. – **No quiero saber qué ha pasado en esas dos horas que has estado encerrado con ella en el dormitorio.  
- ¿Y si te muerde? –** Siguió Macmillan.  
**- No pasa nada, Ernie. En serio, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. –** Smith cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente. **– Justin, no pienso decir ni pío, por mucho que insistas.  
- Pues a mí sí me gustaría saber qué has estado haciendo para tardar dos horas…** - Exigió Macmillan en tono autoritario con los brazos cruzados al pecho.  
**- Estás de broma, ¿no?** – Smith lo observó incrédulo. – **¡No pienso deciros nada de lo que haya ocurrido en ese dormitorio!  
- ¡Eso es porque te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho!** – Concluyó por sí mismo Macmillan.  
**- No, tarugo, eso es porque no se dice y punto.** – Smith se levantó y se fue del comedor, negando con la cabeza. **– ¡Hay que ser cotilla…!** - Murmuró por lo bajo.

Lo que más anonadados nos dejó a todos fue que Ennoia se levantó de su sitio en la mesa de los profesores, bajó el estrado, se acercó con la lentitud de un tigre hacia Ernie y se sentó a horcajadas en el banco a su lado. Nadie podría llegar a escuchar lo que le susurró al oído salvo nosotros, los vampiros.

**- Zach es un buen chico y ha mostrado ser un caballero. Te recomiendo que no ensucies tu insignia de "Petimetre" con esos comentarios hirientes o esas pesquisas fútiles. No controlo a Zach, no le he hecho nada en contra de su voluntad, en todo momento hemos dejado claros los términos de nuestros encuentros. ¿Hice mal en ir a buscarlo en medio de todos vosotros? Sí, no lo niego y acepto mi parte de culpa en la notoriedad que le has dado. Pero había entendido que os caracterizabais por ser discretos y no airear los trapos sucios de los demás a pleno pulmón. Ahora mismo voy a seguirle e intentaré minimizar cualquier perjuicio que le hayas podido causar a su autoestima o su paz interior. Ni se te ocurra volver a poner en entredicho lo que haga o deje de hacer, porque no necesito la magia para causarte pesadillas hasta el resto de tus días. **

Entonces se levantó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando al pobre Macmillan a punto de mearse en los pantalones del miedo y se fue por las puertas del gran comedor tan tranquila. Nos quedamos todos bastante impactados por su reacción, aunque no tanto aquellos que pudimos escuchar sus palabras y la conocíamos bien. Vi como Isabel le contaba a Hermione lo que había dicho, Ginebra y ella negaron con la cabeza mientras lanzaban miradas de reproche hacia Macmillan. Hannah se levantó un poco después y se fue, no sin antes propinarle un golpe a su compañero de prefectura en la nuca. Hermione no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y fue tras Hannah, para continuar con su proyecto. Yo acompañé a Daphne a la primera clase del día.

Es divertido ver cómo la gente se aparta de manera automática cuando estoy cerca, ahora sí que se dan cuenta de que un depredador está en las inmediaciones. Daphne se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se sorprendió cuando le conté la razón. Me miró con curiosidad por un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

**- Vale, me has intrigado. ¿Qué ocurre?** - Le pregunté.  
**- Es que, no sé… -** Se sonrió. **– Antes no eras tan comunicativo.  
- Bueno, tenía que mantener la imagen de chico perfecto con familiares mortífagos.** – Le guiñé un ojo. **– Ahora la gente me teme directamente por lo que soy.  
- Pues yo no siento eso que dices de las sombras. –** Comentó por lo bajo, abrazando sus libros.  
**- Quizás te estás acostumbrando a mí.** – Susurré junto a su oído cuando nos sentamos en la primera clase. Entonces sí que dio un ligero respingo y me miró azorada. **- ¿Alguna corriente de aire de la que no sea consciente? –** Bromeé.  
**- No te metas conmigo… -** Protestó con una sonrisa.  
**- No fue intencionado. –** Acaricié su brazo con un dedo y sentí cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación que ello le producía. – **Esto sí fue intencionado. –** Volví a susurrarle.

No pudo contestarme porque la clase dio comienzo de inmediato. Sin embargo no dejó de lanzarme miraditas durante toda la hora siguiente. Entre tanto, Hermione y Hannah buscaban a Zach sin éxito. Probablemente si hubiesen probado en la torre en la que se alojaban los vampiros, más concretamente en el dormitorio de Ennoia, hubiesen tenido más éxito.

**- ¡No me explico dónde puede haberse metido Zach!** – Protestó Hannah cuando miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora. - **¡Ya hemos perdido la primera clase!** – Se giró hacia Hermione consternada por este hecho. – **Lo siento mucho, Hermione.  
- No te preocupes, Hannah. –** Le restó importancia. **– Reconozco que yo también me quedé un poco preocupada por Smith. ¿Qué pasó realmente para que discutiese así con Ernie?  
- Fue por esa vampira, la bajita.  
- ¿Ennoia?  
- Sí, resulta que anoche se apareció, no sé ni cómo, en nuestra sala común, le susurró algo a Zach y se fueron los dos al dormitorio de él. Cinco minutos más tarde aparecieron sus compañeros de cuarto bastante molestos. Al parecer les pidió que los dejase a solas.** – Hannah se sonrojó. **– Zack comparte cuarto con Ernie, Justin y otro más. El caso es que Justin empezó a reírse de cómo empezaron a "darse el lote" aún con ellos presentes y, los que estábamos en la sala común les contamos lo que había ocurrido. Fue entonces que Ernie comenzó a enfadarse. Dos horas más tarde apareció ella diciéndoles que no despertasen a Zach.  
- Imagino que no les hizo ninguna gracia tener a una vampira en su dormitorio, utilizando a su amigo como "consolador". –** Se sonrió Hermione al ver el rostro de Hannah. **– Tranquila, creo que los Slytherin tuvieron sus problemas cuando se enteraron de cómo pasaban las noches Isabel y Blaise.  
- ¿Son todos así, Hermione?** – Preguntó Hannah.  
**- En absoluto, Ennoia ha debido de tener una buena razón para ir tras Zack, suele ser muy tranquila y no la sacas de sus preciados animales con facilidad. También sé que Lameth trata como una reina a Lavender y que, por regla general, sólo le sirve de consuelo para dormir tranquila.** – Hannah le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad. **– Lameth es como un osito de peluche. ¡Prácticamente es inofensivo! –** Riéndose de la cara de incredulidad con la que la estaba mirando Hannah. **– Ven conmigo, te llevaré a un sitio en el que podremos charlar tranquilas mientras esperamos para la siguiente clase.** – Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la sala en la que tomamos el té los viernes. **– Aquí puedes ver que cada uno de ellos es un mundo aparte. –** Señalando los distintos asientos y ocupando la chaise longe que compartíamos. – **Ven, dejemos a un lado a esos vampiros lujuriosos por un momento.** – Haciendo que Hannah se sentase a su lado. **- ¿Cómo te va con Susan?** – Le preguntó mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

Después de Encantamientos teníamos dos horas libres y Daphne quiso aprovecharlas en la biblioteca. Me recordaba a Hermione, siempre estudiando sin parar. No sospeché de sus intenciones cuando me pidió que la ayudase a coger un volumen bastante pesado de una de las estanterías más altas, en un corredor oscuro y solitario. Cuando me giré para preguntarle qué iba a hacer con él, ocurrió. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y se puso de puntillas para besarme. Dudé si devolverle el beso por un instante, pero pronto percibí su miedo. Acaricié su rostro y me concentré en besarla con ternura. Pero Daphne, como buena Slytherin, aprovechó mi respuesta para intentar profundizar más el beso. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y apretó más su cuerpo contra el mío, terminé apoyándome contra la estantería e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no tomar su cintura con mis manos.

Cuando necesitó respirar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada tranquila, parecía esperar a que yo volviese a besarla. El silencio nos envolvió como un manto incómodo hasta que me di cuenta del ligero brillo en sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Por cómo me había besado, sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia y, temía que fuese yo el primero al que besaba. Maldije para mis adentros antes de acariciar su mejilla levemente, enternecer mi mirada hacia ella y volver a besarla. Casi sentí el suspiro de alivio contra mis labios. Su corazón latía con la rapidez de un colibrí, su cuerpo despedía adrenalina y feromonas por igual, estaba totalmente excitada con sólo un beso. Cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía reclamarme más, aunque intenté por todos los medios no propasarme ni un solo centímetro. Pronto se relajó contra mí y tuve que sostenerla en pie con mis brazos para que no se cayese. Volvió a mirarme y vi en sus ojos el deseo, lujuria, necesidad, confianza, un conjunto de sentimientos que casi hacen que salga la Bestia de mi interior para tomar aquello que se me ofrecía tan fácilmente. Mas había concretado con Hermione que no íbamos a hacer nada más que besarlas, o las consecuencias después podían ser fatales.

Mi mente vagó de nuevo hacia la sala de descanso, donde encontré a Hermione reclinada en la chaise longe con Hannah sobre ella, besándola de un modo titubeante. Igual que yo, Hermione intentaba de todas las maneras no alentar a la joven Hufflepuff, sus manos descansaban relajadamente contra la cintura de Hannah, no para atraerla, sino como precaución para que no cayese sobre ella o resbalase. Era evidente que ambos habíamos obtenido el triunfo al mismo tiempo, me sonreí interiormente para no asustar a Daphne.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer con dos muchachitas enamoradas de nosotros que pensaban que nuestra relación estaba completamente arruinada? Tanto la una como la otra tenían tal colección de inseguridades que habían dejado a un lado para atreverse a dar el paso de besarnos que, dejarlas ahora como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sería lo mismo que lanzarlas personalmente por la torre de Astronomía. Habíamos acordado mantener la impresión de que seguíamos enfadados hasta que se nos ocurriese un modo de romper con ellas sin hacerles daño. La cotilla de Lara debió enterarse de algún modo y por eso se había ofrecido tan encantadora a hacernos de carabina en el paseo a caballo.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione y Hannah llegaron juntas y se despidieron con una sonrisa cómplice. La Hufflepuff se sentó al lado de Ernie que la miró con suspicacia, ella se metió con él echándole la lengua. Daphne se sentó a mi lado, ahora me dirigía miradas de corderito asustado. No habíamos comentado nada acerca de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, no iba a darle ningún tipo de esperanzas cogiéndola de la mano o cosas por el estilo, pero tampoco iba a rechazar ninguno de sus intentos por acercarse a mí. Sentí su mano acariciar mi muslo con timidez, respondí a su caricia posando mi mano sobre la suya, acariciándola, aunque deteniendo discretamente los intentos de subir hasta mi entrepierna. Definitivamente, a un Slytherin le das la mano y te coge el cuerpo entero. Era irónico que de cazador hubiese pasado a presa en tan sólo unas horas.

Como habíamos acordado con Lara, nos dirigimos a los establos tras la última clase de la tarde. Daphne buscaba mi mano de manera discreta, intentando enlazarla con la suya. Antes de llegar a las caballerizas, la llevé a un rincón entre los invernaderos cinco y seis. Allí no me dio tiempo a decir nada, de inmediato se lanzó hacia mis labios, hambrienta de esa nueva experiencia para ella. Con cuidado de no herir sus sentimientos, respondí a su beso nuevamente, tomé su cintura con ambas manos y, mientras acariciaba su abdomen con los pulgares, la fui separando lentamente.

**- ¿No quieres…? –** Empezó a preguntar y el miedo inundó mis fosas nasales. La detuve con mis dedos en sus labios, en una caricia leve.  
**- Daphne, si no te importa, me gustaría tener el uso de la palabra por un rato.** – Le sonreí de manera cálida. **– Sólo quería decirte que acabo de romper con mi novia ayer, con la que he estado varios meses, no me apetece empezar una relación seria todavía. Me halaga que desees estar conmigo, pero te agradecería un poco de discreción cuando estemos en público.** – Le guiñé un ojo. **– Casi me da un ataque cuando me intentaste meter mano en el comedor.** – Acariciando su brazo. **– Sólo quiero que comprendas que no tengo muy claras algunas cosas y… no querría que te encariñases demasiado conmigo, recuerda que soy un vampiro, ¿vale?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** – Preguntó curiosa, acercándose a mí un poco más.  
**- Mi estirpe se alimenta de humanos, puede que lo que sientas sea una consecuencia de mi naturaleza.** – Acaricié su mejilla lentamente. - **Piensa que muchas veces tenemos que seducir a jovencitas para alimentarnos de ellas y… Bueno, también está el que Hermione y yo hemos estado durante meses juntos, no sé… -** Cerré los ojos como si necesitase aclarar mis ideas.  
**- Aún la quieres, ¿verdad?** – Preguntó en un susurro.  
**- Hemos discutido otras veces, aunque nunca de un modo tan… intenso. No sé qué hacer, Daphne. –** Intentando que le quedase claro que seguía teniendo mis dudas al respecto de mi relación con Hermione. – **Sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño, has sido muy buena conmigo y…** - Acalló mis protestas con otro beso, esta vez más intenso que el anterior. – **Y… -** Intenté continuar cuando ella tomó aire. – **Además de vampiro, soy un hombre, no me tientes demasiado… -** Susurré, pero sus labios volvieron a acallar mis palabras, su cuerpo contra el mío.

No pude contenerme mucho más y llevé mis manos hacia su cintura, apretándola contra mí. Jadeó ligeramente en mi boca cuando su cuerpo dio contra la pared, encerrado contra el mío. Me olvidé por un instante de que era Daphne la que estaba entre mis brazos, me volví más exigente en mis besos, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo y se aventuraron bajo la falda hasta llegar a las húmedas braguitas, se arqueó contra mi mano al sentirla en un punto tan sensible. Sabía que mi pulgar estaba a punto de provocarle el primer orgasmo, mi lengua recorría su cuello, buscando la arteria que haría que estallase contra mí. En cuanto la localicé, hundí mis colmillos en su piel, el jadeo no se hizo esperar, al igual que los temblores de su cuerpo al abandonarse al placer absoluto. De nuevo tomé sus labios, para acallar los gritos que pugnaban por salir ante el sinfín de sensaciones que la dominaban.

**- Dame tus gritos, cariño… -** susurré dulcemente. **– Dame tus gritos, Hermione.** – No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que no era Hermione, cuando su cuerpo se volvió rígido entre mis brazos.  
**- Daphne. –** Dijo con sequedad, apartándome de un empujón. **– Soy Daphne. –** Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.  
**- Lo siento…** - Me disculpé torpemente. **– Yo… te dije que no quería hacerte daño, Daphne.  
- ¡Sigues enamorado de ella!** – Me acusó e intentó zafarse de mí.  
**- Espera, Daphne.** – En su cuello aún estaban las marcas del mordisco que le había dado y tenía que borrarlas. La tomé de un brazo y la acerqué a mí. **– Escucha, por favor.** – Le pedí en tono suave.  
**- ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! –** Gritó intentando deshacerse de mí. Tuve que volver a apresarla contra la pared para no hacerle daño.  
**- Te lo dije, Daphne.** – Suspiré contra su cuello, lamí con rapidez las dos heridas de mis colmillos y en segundos desaparecieron de la vista. Tomé su rostro con gentileza por la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme. **– Hace dos días le estaba haciendo el amor a mi novia, ¿qué esperabas que ocurriese? Te pedí que fueses más despacio y que no me tentases…  
- ¿Qué has hecho? –** Preguntó un poco más calmada. **- ¿Me mordiste? –** Empezando a enfadarse de nuevo y asustándose un poco.  
**- Daphne… -** Suspiré apoyando mi frente contra la suya. **– Perdóname, te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada, sólo fue… la costumbre. –** El aroma salado de sus lágrimas hizo que abriese los ojos y la mirase, seguía llorando. **– Creo que sería mejor si no recordases nada de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no te parece?** – Observando sus reacciones, acaricié su mejilla borrando las lágrimas con mis dedos.  
**- Espera… -** Me pidió. **- ¿Eso que sentí fue porque me mordiste?** – Buscando mis ojos con su mirada.  
**- Sí. –** Respondí. – **Puede que también ayudasen algo mis caricias.** – Me sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.  
**- ¿Puedes repetirlo acordándote de que soy yo? –** Mordiéndose el labio.  
**- Daphne…** - La solté y me recosté contra la otra pared del callejón. – **Me temo que no puedo garantizarte nada.** – Bajando la mirada. **– No puedo negar que aún siento algo por Hermione. Yo…** - Pero no pude decir nada más, pues sus labios estaban nuevamente sobre los míos. **– Tú no aprendes…** - Protesté cuando ella necesitó tomar aire. La aparté con cuidado y me enfrenté a su mirada de reproche. **– Déjalo, Daphne. No va a ocurrir, no ahora. ¿Se puede saber por qué te has vuelto tan impulsiva? –** Reclamé. **– Siempre has sido una chica tranquila que no ha llamado la atención, cosa harto difícil en nuestra casa. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora me acoses de este modo?** – Sonriéndome para que viese que no era un reproche.  
**- Bueno, tú mismo lo has dicho.** – Se encogió de hombros. **– Nunca he llamado la atención de nadie. No soy como Pansy, ni como mi hermana Astoria, siempre me han preocupado más las notas que el estado de mis uñas.  
- A Pansy le importaban un bledo sus uñas, ¿sabes?** – Me reí. **– Fuimos Blaise y yo los que nos empecinamos en convertirla en una presumida.  
- ¿Me tomas el pelo?** – Mirándome asombrada.  
**- En absoluto. Desde primero le cogimos cariño e impedimos que se encerrase en sí misma. –** Tomé su mano y salimos del callejón, no sin antes arreglar su aspecto con un ligero gesto de mi mano.** – Deberías habernos visto a los dos leyendo revistas de chicas muggles y Corazón de Bruja para luego probar todas las técnicas que venían en la pobre Pansy.** – Recordando aquellos tiempos en los que éramos tres chavales inocentes.  
**- ¿Tú y Blaise os leísteis todas esas revistas para ayudar a Pansy? –** Me miró burlona. **– No os puedo imaginar a los dos, con lo "machotes" que sois, leyendo revistas de chicas.  
- Pues te aseguro que, ahí donde nos ves, con lo fanáticos que somos del Quidditch, sabemos perfectamente la diferencia entre una base de sombras y un iluminador.** – Daphne estalló en carcajadas. - **¡Y no te lo pierdas! Pansy soportó estoicamente todos nuestros experimentos para maquillarla… -** Tuve que sostenerla por la cintura porque estaba a punto de caerse de la risa.  
**- No puede ser cierto, Draco. –** Apoyándose contra mi pecho. – **Lo dices sólo para que deje de estar enfadada, reconócelo.  
- Lo digo en serio, Daphne. –** Acariciando su cabello. – **Es más, Pansy ya no necesita nuestros servicios como estilistas… ¿Qué te parece si envío a Blaise a tu dormitorio para que empiece con un curso acelerado de maquillaje? –** Guiñándole un ojo con picardía.  
**- ¿Blaise Zabini en mi dormitorio? –** Mirándome asombrada. **– A ver, si ya me parece un sueño el haberte besado… No, me moriría de la vergüenza. –** Susurró con las mejillas encendidas, bajando la mirada.  
**- Daphne. –** Alzando su rostro para obligarla a mirarme. – **Eres una chica preciosa, realmente no necesitarías ni una pizca de maquillaje para que todos los chicos cayesen a tus pies… -** rozando sus labios con los míos. – **Lo único que te falta es un poco de confianza y apartar el libro de ese maravilloso rostro para que lo vean. –** Lara ya estaba esperándonos en los establos, noté que estaba impaciente. – **No se hable más, en cuanto pueda hablar con Blaise, te lo envío a tu dormitorio. Sé buena y no le cierres la puerta en las narices, lleva una temporada un poco mustio y no le sentaría bien. **

Lara había ensillado a Whirlwind, el árabe castaño que había montado en aquel fatídico paseo. Pronto tuve listo a Rayo Negro para salir, como siempre, su espíritu impetuoso quiso adelantarse a los demás, pero lo refrené. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo cabalgando a solas y necesitaba volver a acostumbrarse a un paseo tranquilo. Lara montó a Crowley ante el asombro de Daphne.

Recorrimos con calma una buena parte de los terrenos. Daphne demostró a Lara que realmente sabía montar al no tener ningún inconveniente con Whirlwind, lo manejó con mano firme y en ningún momento permitió que se rebelase. Fue divertido ver la cara de espanto de Lara cuando le dijo que ella estaba acostumbrada a montar yeguas y que le extrañaba que ella montase un caballo tan grande. No sé si Daphne pudo escuchar el murmullo de Lara en el que decía que un caballero que se preciase de serlo no montaría jamás una yegua, yo tuve que contener la risa al escucharlo de labios de Lara. Pero era cierto, en la edad media, no encontrarías yeguas más que para cría o para trabajos en el campo, un caballero siempre montaría caballos enteros durante la batalla y, como mucho, aceptaría llevar un castrado para paseo.

Me di cuenta de que el paseo tenía también como función hacer un repaso de las defensas físicas del castillo y los terrenos, Lara no perdió detalle de cada una de las lomas, del estado de los muros, la fragilidad de la puerta. Seguro que estaba tomando nota mentalmente de todas las modificaciones que sería necesario realizar para fortalecer cada punto débil. Evidentemente, el castillo de Hogwarts jamás había sido pensado como una fortaleza que tuviese que ser defendida de un ataque. Tras haberme leído el libro favorito de Hermione, Historia de Hogwarts, sabía que siempre había estado protegido por encantamientos que impedían que los humanos lo viesen, tampoco era posible emplazarlo en un mapa y, no había sido atacado nunca por un ejército. Sin embargo, el Sabbat tenía hechiceros entre sus filas que podrían neutralizar una parte de esas defensas mágicas y Lara lo sabía perfectamente.

Era evidente que no podía comparar Hogwarts con su fortaleza de Aquitania, la que había estado bajo su protección durante siglos, desde que había sido convertido en vampiro. Se alzaba contra un acantilado, estaba rodeada por cuatro murallas fortificadas que, cada pocos metros, tenían torres con arsenales para su defensa. El foso estaba habitado por monstruos acuáticos que servían a Ennoia. Los terrenos que la rodeaban estaban sembrados de trampas, tanto antiguas como modernas. En el interior de la fortaleza había silos de aceite, brea, arena y fuego griego que, en cualquier momento, podían enviar su carga hacia cualquier cubo de la muralla por un intrincado sistema de canalizaciones, de tal manera que los asaltantes serían bañados de inmediato por cualquiera de esos productos a unas temperaturas infernales. Estaba claro que la fortaleza había sido mejorada con los siglos por un estratega que no había dejado un resquicio en sus defensas. Planear la defensa de Hogwarts debía estar resultando una verdadera pesadilla para Luc y Lara.

Por suerte, el paseo a caballo provocó que Daphne estuviese agotada cuando dejamos los establos, fuimos directos hacia el comedor para que pudiese cenar algo antes de meterse durante horas en la ducha e irse para cama, según expresó en voz alta. Eso me permitió estar libre de sus acosos durante el poco tiempo que estuvo a mi lado antes de irse a las mazmorras para cumplir con sus deseos. Me acerqué a Blaise que estaba sentado frente a Julia, con cara de pocos amigos.

**- Necesito que me hagas un favor, Blaise.** – Le dije nada más sentarme.  
**- Tú dirás.** – Dándole vueltas a su postre sin mucho ánimo de comerlo.  
**- ¿Estás bien?** – Le pregunté, aunque me imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros.  
**- Psa… -** Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Isa fue más rápida que yo. ¿A ti cómo te va con Daphne?  
- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, necesito que me la quites de encima.** – Le propuse.  
**- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –** Dejando a un lado el pudin, ya sin interesarle lo más mínimo. - **¿Quieres repetir lo del otro día frente a ella?** – Me preguntó alzando una ceja con socarronería.  
**- No creo que sea necesario, gracias.** – Me sonreí. **– Sólo quiero que la tomes bajo tu ala y la ayudes como hicimos con Pansy en su momento. ¿Te acuerdas?  
- Sí, no será complicado. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo único que necesitas?  
- Me parece que será suficiente, sobre todo porque aún no se cree que Blaise Zabini vaya a ir a su dormitorio a enseñarle a manejarse con los artículos de belleza femenina. –** Riéndome por lo bajo al escuchar el bufido que soltó.  
**- ¿Vas a jugar a ser estilista, Blaise?** – Preguntó Julia, interesándose por nuestra conversación. **- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? –** Se ofreció con rapidez.  
**- Gracias, Jules, pero creo que lo tengo controlado. –** Le sonrió a su vez mi amigo.  
**- No pensé que estuvieseis tan versados en la materia.** – Comentó con un guiño cariñoso.  
**- Más de lo que me gustaría…** - Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, supongo que estaba recordando el tiempo que habíamos pasado investigando para Pansy. **– No te preocupes, Draco. La convertiré en toda una belleza para que esté demasiado ocupada apartando a los moscones como para acosarte a ti.  
- Gracias. Ahora, me retiro a mi cámara para descansar de un día tan agitado. –** Le di unas palmadas a mi amigo en los hombros para darle ánimos y me despedí de Tony y Julia.

Cuando entré en el cuarto de mi mujer, la encontré esperándome en la cama, estaba recostada contra el cabecero y con un libro en su regazo. Me sonreí pensando que parecíamos un matrimonio normal y corriente preparándose para pasar una noche tranquila. Alzó la mirada y me regaló también una sonrisa cuando cerré la puerta del armario y me acerqué para darle un suave beso de buenas noches. De inmediato me despojé de mis ropas y me metí en la cama, ella dejó el libro en la mesilla y se acurrucó contra mí.

**- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, cariño?** – Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
**- Por un lado bien, porque conseguí cumplir mi parte de la apuesta.** – Besando su nuca y recibiendo un ronroneo de placer por su parte. – **Sé que tú también lo has conseguido, pilluela.** – Estrechándola contra mí y disfrutando del roce de la seda del camisón que llevaba puesto. -** ¿Sabes que estamos empatados? –** Le pregunté al oído.  
**- Me lo dijo Ennoia. –** Murmuró mientras acariciaba mis brazos y seguía ronroneando. – **¿Y por otro lado?** – Preguntó sabiendo que no había terminado de contarle todo.  
**- Pues, ¿recuerdas que habíamos dicho que no haríamos nada más que besarlas?  
- Aha.** – Emitió un sonido de afirmación, esperando a que terminase de contárselo.  
**- Pues resulta que se entusiasmó un poco, yo me olvidé de que estaba con ella y… -** Suspiré frustrado, ella esperó pacientemente a que terminase de contárselo. – **El caso es que terminé metiéndole mano, le mordí y… la confundí contigo. –** Se giró para mirarme y aproveché para besarla.  
**- ¡Vamos, que te has lucido! –** Se metió conmigo.  
**- Sólo quería llevarla a un aparte para pedirle un poco de cancha… -** Frunció el ceño al no comprender. **– Después de besarme parecía que no pudiese parar, Hermione. Me metió mano durante la comida y quería que le tomase de la mano continuamente.** – Comenzó a reírse de la situación. – **El caso es que, mientras íbamos a los establos, la metí un momento en ese pequeño callejón que hay entre los invernaderos 5 y 6, pero no me dejaba hablar, no paraba de besarme y… aunque intenté dejarle claro que no podía esperar mucho de mí, que acaba de "dejar a mi novia" no hacía ni 24 horas… venga a meterme mano.** – Hermione ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas con la risa. **– A ella no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando dije tu nombre en mitad de un momento un poco… incómodo.** – Hermione dejó de reírse de inmediato.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Me miró asombrada. – **Pobre… -** Murmuró  
**- Bueno, el caso es que he convencido a Blaise para que la tenga entretenida de ahora en adelante, por lo que no creo que tenga que preocuparme por nada. –** Sonreí. **- ¿Cómo lo llevas tú con Hannah? –** Acariciando su espalda mientras la acercaba un poco más a mí. **- ¿Se quedó en un beso o también quiso meterte mano? –** Tomando su labio inferior entre los míos y deleitándome en su suavidad y en el ronroneo que acompañó ese gesto.  
**- He de reconocer que Hannah se comportó, todo ha quedado en un beso y poco más. No tengo que preocuparme porque vaya a perseguirme por los pasillos.  
- Me alegra oír eso… -** Besando su cuello y deslizando el tirante de su camisón para dejar el camino libre por su hombro.  
**- ¿Tenías miedo de tener que competir con ella? –** Susurró en mi oído con voz ronca, anticipándose al placer.  
**- En absoluto. –** Bajando con mis besos por su clavícula, sabiendo que aquello le encantaba. – **Pero eso hará que no tenga que pasar otro día sin ti.**

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para poder besarme con todas las ansias contenidas a lo largo del día, aunque pronto las deslizó por mi cabello y mis hombros, impidiéndome que me alejase de ella. Lo único que se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros era la leve seda que la cubría, aunque no impedía que pudiese sentir contra mí cada curva de su cuerpo, apretándose contra el mío, buscándome. Me deleité en el deseo de sus ojos cuando descendí por su cuerpo para besarla desde los tobillos hasta su cuello, apartando la tela lentamente con mis manos, conquistando un centímetro cada vez, intensificando aún más el fuego que ardía en su interior.

Pero no todo era lujuria entre nosotros, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban por unos segundos. Mis labios susurraban palabras de amor contra su piel, acariciándola no sólo con mi cuerpo, sino con todo aquello que sentía por ella. Cada gemido y jadeo que era capaz de arrancarle, sonaban como música celestial en mis oídos, un sonido que jamás me hartaría de escuchar. Sus manos aferrándose a mí, como si fuese lo único que podría servirle de ancla en la marea de sensaciones que la rodeaba. Besos eternos en los que decíamos todo lo que jamás pronunciaríamos en voz alta, por temor a que desapareciese como el humo entre nuestros dedos.

**- Te amo. –** Susurré una vez más en su oído, envolviéndola en mis brazos como si así pudiese protegerla de todo mal.  
**- Yo también te amo.** – Dijo ella casi sin respiración. **– Sobre todo por ser un vampiro tan frío. –** Pegando su espalda contra mi pecho. **- Ahora mismo, te adoro.** – Ambos nos reímos de la diferencia de temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Besé su frente sudorosa y aparté un rizo molesto pegado contra ella. **- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta a ese respecto sin que te sientas ofendido?** – Girándose ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos.  
**- No me ofenden tus preguntas, cariño. Nunca me han ofendido.** – Besé su nariz. **– Dispara.  
- ¿Por qué tú siempre estás frío y, por ejemplo, Isa es como una estufa andante? –** Preguntó. **– Reconozco que es algo que siempre me ha intrigado.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de tus visitas al Abismo?** – Asintió con la cabeza. – **Lucian y yo formamos parte de él, lo llevamos en la sangre, literalmente. Por eso somos tan fríos al tacto, más que el resto de los vampiros. Isabel, por el contrario, es algo que tiene que ver con los Assamitas, no estoy del todo seguro, pero me parece que es como si se fuesen quemando con el tiempo o algo así, he oído decir a Lucian que algunos son como tostadas.** – Me miró incrédula. – **Ya te dije que no tenía ni idea, eso se lo preguntas a tu guardaespaldas. –** Me sonreí. – **Hablando de ella… ¿No has notado que está un poco rara últimamente? Como ausente…  
- Sí, me he dado cuenta. Creo que tiene que ver con el asalto al tren, desde entonces es que está rara.** – No dijo nada durante un rato. – **Incluso no le hace tanto caso a Blaise…  
- También por eso le he mandado con Daphne, quizás si está ocupado con un proyecto es más difícil que se desmorone.** – Acariciando sus brazos y notando como iba descendiendo su temperatura. – **Ahora que estamos haciendo preguntas curiosas… ¿Me dejas que te haga una?  
- Por supuesto, Draco. Espero que confíes en mí igual que yo confío en ti.** – Acariciando mi rostro. – **Pregúntame lo que quieras.  
- ¿De dónde sacaste lo de que buscase tu alma?** – Tornándome serio. **– Sé que eres inteligente y que habrás saqueado la biblioteca de Lucian en busca de información… aunque te advierto que lo que tiene en la casa es una mínima parte… pero algo me dice que alguien te ha ayudado en la búsqueda.  
- Tienes razón, me ayudó Isabel.** – Se sonrió.  
**- ¡Cómo no!** – Resoplé. **- ¿Te lo dijo para torturarme y así ver cómo me mandabas a freír puñetas?  
- No, Draco. Me lo dijo porque no sabía si yo estaría del todo segura de entregar mi vida por ti, atontado. Resulta que ella sabe mucho más de lo que te piensas al respecto.  
- Supongo que ahora tú también, ¿no? Y no me vas a decir nada para que sepa un poco más, ¿verdad? –** Besando sus labios.  
**- Mira que te gusta torturarte solito. –** Se sonrió. **– No sé cómo has podido vivir veinte años con ellos y no enterarte de quién es AJ.** – Riéndose.  
**- Vale, ya me has intrigado. ¿Quién es AJ y por qué tengo que saber algo de ese tipo?** – Pregunté interesado.  
**- AJ es como toda tu familia llama al amor de Isabel, Draco. Hace mucho tiempo que persigue su alma en cada reencarnación, se aman de un modo absoluto, pero AJ aún no ha decidido convertirse en vampiro, por lo que, hasta que tome esa decisión, Isabel seguirá buscándole una y otra vez.** – Estaba boquiabierto ante esa declaración. – **Y, para tu información, cada vez que se activan, AJ recuerda cada una de sus vidas junto a ella y todo el amor que sienten.  
- ¿Quieres decir que…?** – Pero no era capaz de formular la pregunta.  
**- Sí, cariño, sería una forma de estar juntos totalmente viable sin necesidad de que me convirtiese en vampiro. Aunque ahora no importa.** – Besándome. – **Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, cuando esté preparada… daré mi vida por estar eternamente a tu lado.**

* * *

Ya hemos casi terminado con el juego, sobre todo después de haber tenido dos días repletos de sucesos con la parejita que tanto nos interesa a todos. También podéis disfrutar de algunas revelaciones interesantes a lo largo del capítulo, algunas tienen que ver con la naturaleza de la relación entre Draco, Blaise y Pansy. Otra os explica algunos detalles de la historia de Isabel. Se ha visto mucho mejor la relación existente entre algunos vampiros y sus parejas, aunque podemos decir que todos tienen una fuerte tendencia a ser protectores con aquello que consideran suyo. (Aunque no es necesariamente desde un punto de vista posesivo obsesivo, sino que, de inmediato consideran su responsabilidad el proteger a aquellas personas que tienen una relación con ellos pues saben que pueden llegar a sufrir algún tipo de daño por estar a su lado). También tenéis unas cuantas conversaciones entre Draco y Hermione, ya os dije que estos dos hablan por los codos cuando están juntos. Supongo que así también se ve la relación tan estrecha que tienen al poder hablar de distintas cosas y gastarse bromas privadas el uno al otro. Como una pareja normal, casi como un matrimonio.

**SALESIA: **_¡Hola, cielo!_

_¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que no le haya pasado nada malo a tu compu o tus zapatos! Ya me tenías preocupada, mira que si no puedo poner escenas cómicas por miedo a que tengas un accidente, el fic perdería mucho. Y tranquila, comprendo perfectamente la importancia de un buen par de zapatos, mi madre tiene más de trescientos pares que lo demuestran. Yo soy más de botas de caña alta, playeras y zapatones de treking, pero es que ella ya dice que no le salí estilosa. Para eso mi hermana pequeña que se mete en su guardarropa para "coger prestadas" algunas prendas. _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado Ennoia. Supongo que es un gran cambio respecto a Lucian y Draco, Ennoia no tiene pelos en la lengua, mucho menos cuando se deja llevar por sus pensamientos internos. Ella suele ser bastante más tranquilita, pero es que tantas tentaciones seguidas, es lo que tienen, que o se da una ducha bien fría o tiene que buscar la manera de librarse del calentón vía estudiante jovencito más cercano. Zacharias sobre todo ha demostrado que es bastante discreto y aprende rápidamente, pudiendo escoger entre tanta variedad... ¿para qué complicarse la vida? Es complaciente, calladito, no arma jaleo y tiene iniciativa propia. Ideal para Ennoia. Aunque, como has podido comprobar, los Hufflepuff no están muy contentos de tener una vampira merodeando por sus habitaciones a lo hobbit (esas puertas redondas chirriaban a Hobbit en cuanto las describió). Pero todo tiene arreglo en este mundo, más si eres una vampira sin complejos como Ennoia, se agarra al muchacho y se lo lleva a su cuarto y a ver quién es chulo que se atreve a protestar. _

_A ver, me parece que, una vez terminado el curso, muchos van a tener que hacerle varias visitas a un siquiatra. Tenemos a medio colegio con priapismo a causa de la escenita que montó Jules con el plátano (reconozco que me recreé en cada gesto de manera deliberada), luego les causamos un trauma de por vida a los alumnos que sorprendieron a Snape en actitudes licenciosas con Jules. Me parece a mí que los siquiatras se van a hacer de oro con este colegio. Draco y Herms, como ya has comprobado, se han quedado empatados, no me parecía justo que uno de los dos ganase sobre el otro y preferí hacerles esa jugarreta de conseguirlo al mismo tiempo. Aunque a Draco se le puso un poco complicado el que Daphne se entusiasmase de más, pero ya lo tiene controlado. En lugar de ofrecerle un dios de marfil le pone en bandeja un dios de ébano. _

_Aquí tenemos un ligero inconveniente con algunas expresiones, cuando dices que un personaje "te cae bomba" pensé que querías decir que te caía bien, por el contexto veo que es todo lo contrario. Esto de estar separados por un mismo idioma a veces es una tortura. El caso es que no, no podremos ver cómo torturan o despiezan a Ronald y, ni en mis peores pesadillas, tampoco lo veremos convertido en vampiro. Ese no vale ni para ghoul. Otra cosa es Ginny, reconozco que la chavala me cae bien, sobre todo porque no es una mojigata sin remedio ni siquiera en los libros de Rowling, tampoco es una fotocopia de la madre (por mucho que algunos se empeñen en hacer que lo parezca), la veo como una chica con carácter y los pies en la tierra. Imagino que por eso he terminado por unirla a Lucian, le cuadra bien tener alguien así. Ron sin embargo es un envidioso compulsivo, tiene una tendencia insoportable para tomarse las cosas a la tremenda y no hay quien lo aguante cuando le da una rabieta. Me parece que Rowling se lo encasquetó a Hermione porque no sabía qué hacer con él, así que arruinó la vida de una bruja inteligente sólo por ubicar al petardo del pelirrojo. _

_Reconozco que el personaje de Cho es uno que me trae por la calle de la amargura, por un lado no puedo seguir la corriente de convertirla en una femme fatale como se empeñan algunos, la tía tiene una pinta de mosquita muerta que no puede con ella, pero tampoco la veo como una niña buena que se porta bien y no ha roto nunca un plato. Por eso he terminado por ponerle un doble fondo en el que realmente tiene un afán de protagonismo que competiría con Lockhart, pero tampoco es que tenga muchas luces para conseguirlo por ella misma. De ese modo intenta "cazar un futuro marido" famoso, desde el colegio. Es lo que muchas mujeres hicieron en la antigüedad, cuando se decía que iban a la universidad sólo en busca de un buen partido para casarse. Lo que pasa es que ha topado con Blaise, un chico de familia bien, con su nutrida cartera y contactos sociales importantes, que le presta atención y... cae como una bendita en su trampa. Pero Blaise está de vuelta y media, por lo que no caerá en ninguno de sus trucos, sobre todo teniendo alguien como Isa esperándole en el dormitorio. _

_Lavender se ha recuperado bastante bien y Lameth le ha dado un arma para poder defenderse mejor en el futuro, la ha convertido en su ghoul. Lameth es un verdadero santo, el pobre. Se ha encariñado con la niña, también reconozco que ese aire eternamente inocente de Lavender, con sus aleteos de pestañas, sus risitas y el modo en que se desvive por complacerlo, hace que resulte irresistible para el atlante el no cogerle cariño. Los veo a veces como una pareja totalmente extraña, Lavender terminó con Lameth como si fuese una palomita con un ala herida, él la cuidó, la mimó y ahora, se ha convertido en un adicto a sus arrullos. Al mismo tiempo, Lavender siente una sensación de gratitud hacia el atlante por lo mucho que le ha ayudado hasta ahora, pero también ha sabido ver mucho más allá de los libros polvorientos y las calaveras rebosantes de cera. En definitiva, se llevan bien y son lo más parecido a una pareja hogareña y tranquila que podamos encontrar en ese grupo variopinto. _

_Severus, más que necesitar una ducha helada, a este paso termina con una camisa de fuerza. ¿De verdad crees que el pobre iba a ser capaz de dar clase a una pandilla de alumnos cotillas después de que lo sorprendiesen pegado como una lapa a la vampira? Tras tantos años de reprimir las hormonas, una vez despertadas no puedes esperar que las vuelva a encerrar bajo llave. Ha mandado a los alumnos a freír espárragos y se ha dado el gustazo con Jules. No hay castigos para los alumnos, porque no se ha quedado con las caras, estaba concentrado en otras cosas. Sé de buena tinta que la táctica que utiliza Isabel para ganarle la apuesta a Blaise, es del todo válida y factible. Lucian y Ginebra se lo pasan en grande con sus jueguecitos y, la apuesta, sólo es una excusa para comenzar un juego de dominación. Como si Ginebra necesitase que Lucian le dé órdenes, la niña se lo pasa en grande (literalmente) con él y hace tiempo que le importa un bledo si la sorprenden en según qué actividades. No es muy pudorosa que digamos. _

_Recojo el Oscar en nombre de Draco y Hermione... Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Me lo pasé pipa escribiendo la escena de la discusión! Sobre todo por los comentarios al margen de Ennoia cuando hablaba con Hagrid. Es lo bueno de tener un narrador sin pelos en la lengua, que te permite ser un poco más crudo al describir algunos aspectos. Aunque no creo necesario escenificar su "reconciliación", tal como son esos dos, con lo tontuelos que están el uno con el otro y que Draco hace ejercicios de fuerza de voluntad para no estar metiéndole mano a la novia cada cinco segundos, en cuanto salgan por la puerta del dormitorio va a quedar claro que están juntos de nuevo, hasta para una cegata como Trelawney._

_Yo te mandaba a mis masajistas, pero ibas a terminar molida igual que yo tras cada sesión. Te recomiendo los relajantes musculares que además tienen el efecto de estar entre nubes cuando te lo tomas. Aunque intentaré enviarte a Lucian y Draco para que te hagan un apaño. A ver si podemos hacerlo de tal manera que no coincidan con tu esposo, más que nada por eso de explicar qué haces en medio de un sándwich de rubios cachondos. _

_Un besazo enorme, cielo y cuídate esas contracturas._

_Besos para todos y todas y espero tener actualización lo antes posible, pero no me comprometo a ninguna fecha, conste en acta._

_Madie._


	35. Juego III

_¡Hola!_

_La vuelta al trabajo y el consiguiente empeoramiento de mis migrañas me impiden responder a los reviews. Como tenía el capítulo casi terminado no quise haceros esperar más. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba intentando esperar a estar un poco mejor y así responder a todas vuestras dudas antes de publicarlo, como hago siempre. Pero no puedo, lo siento. Supongo que se nota que no estoy en mi mejor momento en este comentario previo. Llevo toda la tarde encerrada en mi cuarto con las persianas en oscuridad total y drogada hasta las cejas, ahora al fin he podido encontrar un ratito en el que las migrañas me han dejado tranquila y he querido subiros el capítulo para que podáis disfrutarlo._

* * *

El agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo en la ducha del baño que había en el cuarto que tenía asignado. Echaba de menos la larga piscina de mis dependencias en la fortaleza, esa que mi querido Lameth había preparado con cientos de grifos que se adaptaban a mis deseos, desde un chorro que imitaba exactamente a una cascada en una gruta, con el aroma de las rocas y el musgo, hasta el que provocaba que se convirtiese en una laguna de agua salada. Eso trajo a mi mente el dilema de mi joven amigo con su pupila.

Me vestí y bajé las escaleras que me separaban de su dormitorio en aquella torre y me detuve ante la puerta. Podría traspasarla sin ningún inconveniente, pues hacía siglos que tenía su permiso para irrumpir en sus refugios, pero no quería incomodar a la niña. Le di dos golpecitos a la puerta y se abrió de inmediato. No había rastro visible de mi amigo aunque podía escuchar el agua correr en el baño, probablemente se estaba dando una ducha. Lavender estaba sentada en la cama terminando de ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos, su varita descansaba a su lado.

**- Buenos días, Ennoia.** – Cuando alzó la mirada vi en sus ojos que algo había cambiado, no estaba la sonrisa que los hacía brillar. Había madurado a raíz de todos los acontecimientos, tampoco se me escapó que algo más era diferente en ella, Lameth le había dado su sangre, ahora estaba ligada a él por completo.  
**- Buenos días, Lavender. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?** – Le pregunté con genuino interés por su salud.  
**- Mucho mejor. Dirck me dijo que tú le habías avisado de lo que ocurría con Ron… muchas gracias.** – Se levantó y alisó su falda para que estuviese perfecta. **– También me contó que le detuviste cuando estuvo a punto de borrar todo eso de mi mente.** – Se acercó hacia mí con una seguridad diferente a la que tenía antes y tomó mis manos por un segundo antes de abrazarme. **– Gracias por impedirlo.  
- Tranquila, pequeña. No era justo que lo hiciese…  
- Buenos días, En.** – Lameth entró en el dormitorio y comenzó a vestirse. **– Hoy no será necesario que me sigas con tu homúnculo, he dejado por completo lo de la maldita apuesta. Acepto mi derrota.** – Tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, no creo que fuese capaz de fingir nada hoy.  
**- Me lo imaginaba. Sólo vine para interesarme por Lavender.** – Acariciando la mejilla de la niña.  
**- Eres muy amable por preocuparte, En.** – Guardando la varita en la manga del suéter y tomando a Lavender por la cintura y acercándola protectoramente a él. **– Hoy no pasará nada, mi dulce flor.** – Besó su cabello cariñosamente y ahí estaba la sonrisa de Lavender, sólo para él. **– Vamos a comer algo. ¿Vienes? –** Aunque sus ojos dejaban claro que no deseaba ninguna compañía.  
**- No, gracias. Id vosotros delante… tengo que… hablar con Lara.** – El aroma de jazmín comenzaba a llegar a mí a través de las escaleras.

Lara y Harry no tardaron en aparecer en el descansillo del piso de Lameth, entre la vampira y yo hubo un intercambio de miradas en el que nos pusimos al día de todo lo necesario. Entonces ya sabía que no sería lo más aconsejable provocar a Lameth o meterse con Lavender, al mismo tiempo se comprometió a vigilar a los dos objetivos más probables para que nuestro amigo descargase su ira, Ronald y Anthony. Harry avanzaba a su lado cabizbajo, al parecer no quería enfrentarse en absoluto a la tal Romilda.

**- Hijo, es sólo un beso… -** Le di un par de palmadas en el hombro. **– Cualquiera diría que te enviamos al patíbulo.** – El chico no dijo nada.  
**- Llevo toda la noche intentando animarle y nada.** – Protestó Lara. **– Harry, no te preocupes, aunque tardes, seguirás ganándome. Padma no tiene interés alguno en el sexo femenino, por lo que mis esfuerzos son fútiles con ella.** – Intentando que eso le diese el valor necesario.  
**- No lo entiendo… -** Negué con la cabeza.  
**- Es que está loca.** – Murmuró por lo bajo. **– Durante un año me estuvo persiguiendo, incluso intentó que bebiese una poción de amor…  
- Bueno, pues tú simplemente ponte a tiro para que te dé un beso, después Draco se ocupará de ahuyentarla. Tú tranquilo.  
- Eso tampoco me ayuda mucho. ¡A saber qué se le ha ocurrido a ese!** – Parecía un alma en pena.  
**- Lo más probable es que tenga que ver con su condición de vampiro, oí decir que la niñita en cuestión no es una gran fan nuestra. –** Comentó Lara.  
**- ¿No me morderá? –** Preguntó asustado.  
**- Ni loco. –** Se rió Lara. **– Eso sería una violación de las normas del director Dumbledore para nuestra estancia en el castillo. –** Harry le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. – **Si lo hace delante de ella, seguro que lo sería.**

Una vez en el comedor hice recuento de los "jugadores" a los que tendría que seguir aquel día. Sólo Lara, Lameth, Tony, Draco, Hermione, Pansy y Harry quedaban por conseguir sus objetivos. Lameth me había dejado claro que no iba a molestarse en seguir con el juego, Lara no encontraba ningún entretenimiento en Padma, Pansy lo llevaba como un proyecto a largo plazo, Harry necesitaba paciencia. Y, por el gesto que Tony me hizo con el dedo corazón, me quedó claro que también mandaba el jueguecito a la porra.

Durante el desayuno me llamó la atención el revuelo en la mesa de mi joven amante. Tras la noche que había pasado con él y correteando con Binky, dormí como una jovencita en mi cama y me desperté con una sonrisa tonta que comprobé en el espejo antes de entrar en la ducha. No me gustó nada que tuviese problemas por mi causa. Aunque me sorprendió que en ningún momento se dijo mi nombre en medio de tan acalorada discusión. No podía negar que nos habíamos dedicado a una sola cosa en cuanto sus compañeros se fueron, pero se comportó como un caballero y no dijo nada de lo sucedido entre esas paredes. Incluso intentó defender mi honor al increpar a su compañero por tratarme de un modo tan despectivo. Realmente se ganó mi respeto al anteponer mi dignidad ante los puntos que podría ganar vanagloriándose de todo ante sus compañeros. Le seguí cuando hizo su mutis, no sin antes dejarle claro a Macmillan que no es recomendable meterse con el protegido de un vampiro.

**- ¿Por qué te has ido?** – Le pregunté cuando estuve a su altura. – **Podías haberte quedado y contarles a tus compañeros todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.** – Me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. – **Vale. No pregunto.** – Siguió caminando y le seguí un rato en silencio. **– Siento mucho haberte causado tantos inconvenientes, no debí presentarme así ayer…** - Se detuvo y me miró con calma. - **¿Te has olvidado de cómo hablar?** – Se sonrió.  
**- No se me ha olvidado, Ennoia.** – Negó con la cabeza. - **¿Por qué me sigues? –** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
**- Buena pregunta. Puede que me sienta culpable por lo que pasó antes, que me preocupe por ti y por lo que puedas hacer.** – Respondí a su pregunta con calma.  
**- ¿Por qué me escogiste en primer lugar? –** Siguió preguntando.  
**- La pura verdad es porque fuiste el primero que me encontré.** – Hace siglos me di cuenta de que te ahorras problemas si eres sincero.  
**- ¿Y por qué me buscaste en mi sala común? Seguro que podías escoger a otro de la misma manera.  
- Después de ese calentón que me provocaron por la mañana, me lo hicieron otras dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando nos encontramos, la segunda escogí a otro de tus compañeros al azar, la tercera vez… sólo tú podías satisfacerme correctamente.  
- Entonces, ¿sólo soy alguien conveniente para ti?** – Cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, visiblemente molesto.  
**- Al principio sí, ahora no. Ya te dije que me preocupas.  
- ¿Por qué? –** Siguió con el interrogatorio.  
**- Ya te lo dije, me sorprendió que me defendieses. Eso ha hecho que te respete, ya no te veo sólo como un cuerpo cálido y conveniente. Además, me gustaría compensarte por los problemas que te he causado…** - No pude decir nada más porque me estaba besando.

No era un beso ardiente de esos en los que sólo está el deseo primario y carnal, sino que era dulce y suave. Sus labios no se apretaban contra los míos sino que los rozaba apenas, su lengua acariciaba la mía como si intentase aprender su geografía. Una mano alzaba mi rostro para permitirle un mejor acceso debido a su altura, con el pulgar me acariciaba en círculos la mejilla. La otra mano se hundió en mi cabello para acariciar mi nuca. Consiguió que cerrase los ojos para poder concentrarme en su tacto, su aliento y el delicioso sabor de sus labios. Vale, Ennoia, puede ser que le hayas cogido algo más que respeto al muchacho y sería mejor que se lo dijeses, sobre todo después de este beso tan fabuloso.

**- ¿Sabes que hace siglos que nadie se atreve a hacerme callar?** – Susurré abriendo mis ojos con lentitud cuando se alejó de mí.  
**- ¿Te molesta? –** Me desafió.  
**- ¿Y si te lo explico en un lugar un poco más privado que tus aposentos?** – Le propuse.  
**- Estoy a su servicio, mi señora.** – Aún acariciando mi mejilla, pasando un dedo por mis labios húmedos por su beso.  
**- Puedes llamarme En.** – Mientras tomaba su mano para llevármelo a mi dormitorio.

* * *

Draco y Hermione consiguieron algo que no pensé que pudiese ocurrir en la apuesta, llegaron a un empate pues ambos fueron besados al mismo tiempo por sus objetivos. Harry siguió rehuyendo a Romilda y Pansy se fue acercando un poco más a Colin con su aspecto de puritana y gracias a la ayuda de dos de sus compañeros que se metieron con ella delante del chico. Eso le hizo ganar algunos puntos frente a él.

* * *

Zacharias descansaba en mi cama cuando volví de las cocinas con una bandeja repleta de comida. Ginebra me había acompañado para decirme cómo acceder y para que los elfos no tuviesen inconveniente en servirme. No recordaba muy bien lo que era apropiado, pero las cantidades que me dieron me recordaban algunos de los festines vespertinos que ofrecía Cleopatra a sus íntimos. Lo dispuse todo en la pequeña mesita que había en un rincón que hacía la vez de zona de descanso o estudio. Cuando me giré para despertarlo me encontré con que me observaba.

**- ¿Toda esa comida es para mí?** – Asentí con la cabeza, absorta en su cuerpo cuando se levantó e intentó cubrirse convirtiendo la sábana en un amago de toga. **– No me digas más, los elfos domésticos no te dejaron salir con menos. –** Se sonrió, no protestó cuando me acerqué a él. Me puse de puntillas para besarle a medida que hacía que la sábana descendiese por su hombro. **– No es justo… -** Protestó sonriente contra mis labios, olvidando la sábana y tomando mi cintura para acercarme a él. **– Tú sigues vestida.  
- Eso tiene fácil arreglo.** – Descalzándome con un gesto automático y peleándome con los botones de mi blusa.  
**- En… -** Detuvo mis manos con delicadeza y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. **– Entiendo que quieras complacerme, pero primero necesito comer algo. Lo siento.** – Guiñándome un ojo.  
**- Lo siento, me olvidé.** – Si pudiese hacerlo, me estaría sonrojando. El pobre muchacho apenas había desayunado por culpa de la discusión con sus compañeros y luego lo había arrastrado a mi cuarto donde estuvimos haciendo ejercicio como para dejarle famélico. **– Pero no es necesario que te escondas tras la sábana, creo que a estas alturas podría dibujarte con detalle con los ojos cerrados.** – Tomé su mano y lo guié hasta el sofá, de todos modos se llevó la sábana con él.  
**- Disculpa si no estoy acostumbrado a mostrar mi desnudez igual que tú.** – Ahora sólo envolvió la pieza de tela en torno a su cintura. **- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Dentro de una hora el sol estará en su cénit.** – Tomé una taza y le serví café. **– Me temo que te he apartado de tus estudios. ¿Quieres que te prepare unas tostadas?** – Arrodillándome a sus pies en el suelo para estar más cómoda y así poder servirle.  
**- No hace falta, En. Puedo hacerlo yo.** – Tomando mi mano y pidiéndome que me sentase a su lado. **– No me parece correcto que me sirvas la comida, ya ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte el que te acordases de que como.** – Besó mis manos en un gesto cariñoso, más que por mera caballería.  
**- Sería un placer servirte de ayuda, a lo mejor te podría devolver un poco los favores que te he pedido. –** Acaricié su mejilla con ternura, descendiendo por su cuello y acariciando su torso. **– Eres una tentación con esa sábana…-** ronroneé.  
**- Tú eres una tentación con cualquier cosa que lleves puesto.** – Suspiró. **– Humano. Comer. Por favor.** – Tomando mi mano y alejándola gentilmente de su cuerpo, me reí por el tono desesperado de su voz.  
**- De acuerdo, seré una vampira buena y dejaré que el humano coma su comida.** – Me levanté para sentarme en el otro sofá. **– Así me alejo de la tentación.  
- Gracias.** – Riéndose conmigo. **– Me parece extraño que pueda llegar a ser una tentación para ti.** – Negando con la cabeza mientras se servía unos pocos cereales en un cuenco. – **Seguro que has conocido a cientos de hombres mucho más tentadores.  
- No te creas.** – Me encogí de hombros. **– Apenas me suelo relacionar con los humanos, paso mucho tiempo en compañía de mi familia o rodeada de animales. –** Me arrebujé contra el sofá y abracé mis piernas. – **Me parece que hace como dos siglos que no tengo tanto contacto con los humanos como en estas últimas semanas. Si descontamos a los ghoules de Lucian y los habitantes del pueblo que protege.  
- ¿Dos siglos?** – Me miró asombrado. **– Sé que a lo mejor es una insolencia por mi parte pero…** - Sabía cual era la pregunta sin necesidad de que la formulase.  
**- Déjalo en catorce y no preguntes la medida de tiempo. –** Me miró asombrado. **- No quiero que salgas corriendo.** – Regalándole una sonrisa. – **Soy una asaltacunas en toda regla.  
- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que te refieres a una medida más grande que catorce siglos?** – Mirándome con interés.  
**- De acuerdo. –** Acepté a regañadientes – **Para ser exactos tengo más de catorce mil años, Zach.** – Se quedó boquiabierto.  
**- ¿Qué demonios puedes ver en mí que pueda resultarte de interés con esa edad?** – Preguntó asombrado.  
**- Eres joven, cabal, inteligente, honesto, educado, atento, valiente, honorable, apuesto, generoso…** - Enumeré. – **Tienes muchas virtudes y aún no conozco tus defectos, pero lo más importante es que me agrada mucho tu compañía, además de que eres bastante bueno en las artes amatorias.** – Guiñándole un ojo. **– Te esfuerzas por aprender y no te centras en tu propio placer, sino que te preocupas por el mío también. Eso no es habitual en jóvenes de tu edad.  
- Y yo que pensaba que era un simple Hufflepuff más. –** Murmuró un poco azorado.  
**- No creo que se te pueda calificar como simple de ningún modo, Zach.**

Seguimos charlando un poco mientras iba dando cuenta de la comida que le había traído. No le mentía cuando le dije que me agradaba su compañía. A veces me aburría un poco con mi familia, siempre con las mismas anécdotas, conversaciones en torno a temas que todos conocíamos a la perfección. Me parecía refrescante el hablar con alguien que no conocía en absoluto, de cosas tan extrañas para mí como la magia o la curiosa rivalidad entre las casas en que estaba dividido el colegio. Por supuesto que algunas de las inseguridades del muchacho eran las típicas de su edad y que no dejaba de ser un adolescente con todos los inconvenientes que eso conlleva, pero se veía que intentaba superarlos por todos los medios. Cuando su apetito estuvo saciado, me permití sentarme junto a él, acurrucarme contra su cuerpo, escuchando el latido de su corazón y la reverberación de sus palabras en su pecho. Así nos encontró Lara cuando le permití entrar en mi dormitorio.

**- Disculpad mi intromisión. –** Se disculpó. – **Pero algunos están preocupados por la ausencia del joven Smith.** – Saludándolo con una sonrisa. **– Uno de sus compañeros ha acudido al director para informarle de que había sido visto contigo, parece ser que temen que te lo hayas merendado.  
- Aguafiestas.** – Protesté. **– Sólo estábamos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, ¿verdad, Zach?** – Mirándole a los ojos, estaba ligeramente ruborizado.  
**- En, el chico tiene que asistir a clases. No puedes mantenerlo encerrado por muy agradable que sea su compañía. –** Me recriminó Lara. **– Pero comprendo cómo te sientes, me ocurre lo mismo con Harry y Ginebra, me cuesta alejarme de ellos.** – Se dirigió a Zach. – **No temas ningún tipo de consecuencia por tu ausencia en las clases, he hablado con tu director y está de acuerdo conmigo en que somos demasiado absorbentes. Pero será mejor que te adecentes para asistir a las clases que aún te queden por hoy, de seguro Ennoia esperará a que termines con tus obligaciones académicas.  
- No te preocupes, Zach. Lara tiene razón, he sido egoísta y te he retenido más tiempo del debido. –** Besándolo ligeramente. – **Ve a ducharte, luego te acompañaré a tus clases si así lo deseas.  
- Supongo que no tengo otra opción. –** Aceptó resignado. Me hizo gracia cómo se aferró a la sábana para que Lara no viese nada más de su anatomía de lo debido. **– Gracias por interceder por mí ante el director. –** Le agradeció cuando pasó a su lado en dirección al baño.  
**- Ha sido un placer.** – Se volvió a mí cuando Zach desapareció tras la puerta. **- ¿En qué estabas pensando, En?** – Me reprochó.  
**- Perdí todo el sentido del tiempo, lo siento Lara.** – Me disculpé. - **¿A que es simpático? –** Sonreí.  
**- Supongo que lo podré comprobar mejor cuando lo traigas a la reunión del viernes, ¿no?** – Sonriéndome cómplice. **– Espero que comprendas que lo has puesto en una situación delicada ante sus compañeros y profesores.  
- No te preocupes, cuidaré de él en lo sucesivo.  
- No esperaba lo contrario. Aún le queda media hora antes de la siguiente clase.** – Y con eso se fue.

Media hora no da para mucho, pero sabía que podía aprovecharla para que mi joven protegido mostrase una sonrisa acorde con lo que todos pensarían que habíamos estado haciendo. Entre con él en el baño para obsequiarle con una ducha mucho más interesante. Más tarde me encargué de tranquilizar sus miedos ante las posibles habladurías y cotilleos maliciosos. No debía temer ningún tipo de represalia por parte de sus compañeros, su bienestar se había convertido en mi principal preocupación.

Al bajar por las escaleras me di cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, tomé su mano para transmitirle un poco de coraje. Supongo que no era fácil para él presentarse ante todos sus compañeros de nuevo, estaba claro que iban a pensar que era una marioneta más del grupo de vampiros que estaban revolucionando el castillo y a los alumnos. Un mero objeto de entretenimiento, nada importante para mí. Sé que Lucian y Lameth no piensan de esa manera cuando observan a Ginebra, Harry o Lavender, para ellos sí que son parte importante en todos sus planes. Ginebra y Lavender ya se habían convertido en ghoules, en parte de nuestra extensa familia, con voz y voto en nuestras decisiones. Hermione era una más de nosotros desde el instante en que Lucian la conoció, todos sabíamos que en breve terminaría por unirse a nosotros. Blaise y Pansy eran otro cantar. Ella es demasiado compleja y se ha convertido más en un deber que en una devoción, nos consideramos responsables de cualquier complicación derivada de su complejidad. Blaise, por mucho que me duela pensarlo, sí es un entretenimiento pasajero para Isabel. Nada puede substituir a AJ en el corazón de la Assamita. No tenía aún del todo claro qué sería de Zach, pero de lo que no tenía ninguna duda era que iba a encargarme de que nadie se metiese con él por nuestra relación, cualquiera que fuese su naturaleza.

**- ¿Estás enfadada por algún motivo, En?** – Me preguntó a medida que nos acercábamos al vestíbulo.  
**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Porque como sigas apretándome la mano de esta manera me la vas a pulverizar. –** De inmediato aflojé mi mano y me giré hacia él con una disculpa en mis labios. **– Supongo que tampoco es fácil para ti, ¿no? –** Sonrió con ligereza.  
**- No es eso. –** Negué igualmente con una sonrisa. **– Supongo que tengo miedo de cómo voy a reaccionar si alguien osa meterse contigo.  
- ¡Pues lo tenemos difícil! –** Resopló. **– Soy un Hufflepuff, o no se enteran de que existo o se meten conmigo. –** Riéndose. - **¿Y si voy a mi clase solo? –** Acariciando mi mejilla cariñosamente. **– Antes podía hacerlo sin necesidad de un guardaespaldas.  
- ¿Tan rápido quieres librarte de mí?** – Susurré.  
**- Si pudiese, daba media vuelta y volvía a encerrarme en tu dormitorio. –** Pasando sus labios sobre los míos en una suave caricia. **– Pero tengo que ir a clase.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Es lo malo de que seas una asaltacunas.** – Riéndose.  
**- Si sólo tenemos en cuenta la edad a la que fui convertida, el asaltacunas eres tú.** – Comenzando a caminar frente a él.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Alcanzándome para deslizar su brazo sobre mis hombros. - **¿Cuántos años tenías?  
- Catorce.** – Riéndome de la coincidencia.  
**- Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?** – Ya estábamos en el vestíbulo, sus compañeros de casa subían las escaleras desde su sala común.  
**- Es la verdad, en aquel entonces madurábamos muy pronto. No había tiempo para escuelas o cosas por el estilo.** – Todos se quedaron mirándonos asombrados y sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. – **Cuando Caín me convirtió yo ya era viuda y había dado a luz a dos hijos. Por desgracia eran varones y no pude seguir apropiadamente a mis descendientes como han hecho otros de mis conocidos. –** Mi rostro se ensombreció ligeramente por el recuerdo lejano de mi vida como humana. Zach tuvo que darse cuenta porque entonces me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.  
**- Supongo que has pasado por mucho en tanto tiempo… no puedo llegar a imaginar siquiera la mitad del dolor que has podido llegar a sentir.** – Besó mi frente cariñosamente. **– Dejemos eso para más adelante y vamos a clase, ¿vale?  
- De acuerdo. ¿Qué asignatura tienes ahora? –** Con un intento de sonrisa en mis labios. **- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Aunque no soy bruja, me lo paso bien en las clases.  
- No sé, tengo Transformaciones con McGonagall. –** Arrugando un poco el ceño. Habíamos pasado por delante de sus compañeros y ninguno había dicho nada, tampoco se atrevieron a molestarnos.  
**- Me cae muy bien Minerva. Se puede transformar en un gatito precioso. – **Zach se rió ante mi comentario.  
**- ¿No te da miedo de que te coma, pajarillo? –** Refiriéndose a la única forma en la que me había visto transformarme.  
**- En absoluto, Zach. Yo me puedo transformar en cualquier animal. ¿Cuál es tu favorito?  
- Había empezado a cogerle aprecio a los gorriones. –** Me comentó guiñándome un ojo. – **Aunque siempre me han fascinado los unicornios, supongo que es porque como soy un chico no puedo acercarme a ellos.  
- Si quieres puedo intentar convencer a uno para que te deje acercarte un poco. –** Le dije mientras entrábamos en el aula. **– Buenos días, Minerva.** – Saludé a la profesora, ya habíamos intercambiado varias palabras desde nuestra llegada y no se sentía tan amenazada por nuestra presencia.  
**- ¿Ennoia, cómo es que no acompañas a los Gryffindor hoy?** – Observando cómo Zach alejaba su brazo de mis hombros con timidez.  
**- He descubierto que me cae muy bien cierto Hufflepuff. –** Tomando la mano del chico nuevamente para insuflarle valor. **- ¿Crees que luego podría hablar con Pomona acerca de este detalle? –** El resto de los alumnos comenzó a entrar, tanto Hufflepuffs como Ravenclaws fueron ocupando sus sitios en silencio, pero sin dejar de curiosear el intercambio entre nosotros tres.  
**- No creo que tenga inconveniente en conversar contigo. –** Mirando a Zacharias con curiosidad. **– Entiendo que te sentarás con el señor Smith durante la clase, puede que hoy la encuentres interesante.** – Invitándonos a ocupar un pupitre en primera fila.

Aquel día tenían que transformar un ratón en un animal más complejo, por eso Minerva pensó que me gustaría, había bichos relacionados. Zach estaba un poco nervioso y casi no podía conseguir que el ratón se quedase quieto para poder ejecutar el encantamiento apropiado. Deslicé una mano sobre su muslo, sin intenciones oscuras, sólo relajarle. Acaricié el ratón con la otra mano y me metí en su mente, le aseguré que no le ocurriría nada, que si se estaba quieto todo pasaría muy rápido. Zach me miró sorprendido cuando vio mi manera de comunicarme sin palabras con el roedor, sus ojos se centraron en los míos y pude ver cómo también él se iba relajando. En unos minutos consiguió transformar correctamente al ratón en un gorrión. Minerva le felicitó por haber conseguido una transformación tan compleja y le obsequió con diez puntos para su casa. Ambos nos sonreímos porque sabía perfectamente que había escogido el gorrión como un detalle para mí.

La siguiente clase fue Runas Antiguas, esta la encontraba fascinante porque muchas de ellas las reconocía perfectamente y era capaz de interpretarlas mejor incluso que la profesora Babbling. Zach no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando me dediqué a leer el texto con absoluta fluidez y se azoró al tener que reconocer que no era la asignatura en la que mejor le iba. Sus compañeros ahogaron un suspiro de desconcierto cuando me vieron acariciar su cabello cariñosamente, supongo que también empezó a corroerles la envidia cuando me ofrecí a ayudarle con la materia todo lo que fuese necesario.

Al fin llegó la hora de comer y nos encaminamos al comedor, protestó un poco cuando quise llevar su mochila con los libros, pero le recordé que no era necesario que se quedase sin espalda por ser caballeroso. Para mí no pesaba nada en absoluto y así podía abrazar mucho mejor su cintura. Le acompañé hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff y le pedí que me guardase un sitio, antes tenía que hablar con Pomona y Rubeus. Me despedí con un suave beso en sus labios y me dirigí a la mesa de los profesores.

**- Hola, Rubeus. Siento decirte que a partir de ahora me sentaré con Zacharias, he descubierto que su compañía me es en extremo grata.** – Expliqué al simpático guardabosques. **– Pero no temas, prometo encontrar un hueco todas las tardes para acercarme a tu cabaña y tomar el té contigo para seguir intercambiando impresiones acerca del cuidado de todas esas criaturas.  
- Te echaré de menos durante las comidas, En.** – Comentó el grandullón. **– Pero entiendo que has encontrado a un joven más… adecuado.  
- No te me pongas sentimental, Rubeus. – **Me metí con él. **– Lo que pasa es que Zach me ha recordado algunas cosas que tenía olvidadas, eso es todo.** – Desordené sus cabellos cariñosamente. **– Ahora te dejo que tengo que hablar con Pomona, no sé cómo se va a tomar que raptase a uno de sus alumnos. –** Le dejé y me acerqué a la Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. **– Hola, Pomona, tenemos que hablar. –** La saludé seria.  
**- Sí, En, me parece que es necesario que tú y yo mantengamos una conversación bastante larga acerca de tu repentino interés en el señor Smith. –** Me dijo un poco enfadada.  
**- Mira, no voy a andarme con rodeos, sabes que no es lo mío.** – Suspiré. **– A ver, al principio sólo lo utilicé para descargar mi frustración sexual, ahora me cae bien, hemos charlado, es un buen chico… el caso es que no quiero que sus compañeros lo crucifiquen por estar conmigo más de lo debido y, como no voy a pervertir a todos tus alumnos durmiendo en su dormitorio, lo que haremos será que vendrá al mío**. – No permití que me replicase todavía. **– No se volverá a repetir lo de esta mañana, me encargaré de que asista a las clases y también le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que haga sus deberes. No te preocupes por ese aspecto. En lo que se refiere a lo sentimental, no pienso discutir nada más. ¿Estás conforme?  
- No me dejas ninguna opción para protestar, En. –** Me di cuenta que intentaba parecer estricta, pero sus ojos me decían claramente que, aunque no aprobaba del todo esa relación tan extraña, no podía interponerse.  
**- Te aseguro que su bienestar es mi principal interés. Prometo cuidarle como se merece. Ahora, he de volver a la mesa antes de que algunos encuentren el valor de meterse con él a pesar de mis advertencias.**

Cuando volvía para sentarme junto a Zacharias me di cuenta de las miradas de reojo que le lanzaban sus compañeros. La única que se atrevía a hablar con él era la chica Abbot, le regañó por preocuparla al desayuno con aquella salida que tuvo, así como el que no pudiese encontrarle más tarde. Pero no le juzgó cuando él le respondió que había estado conmigo todo ese tiempo. Por eso le dediqué una sonrisa al sentarme junto a Zach en el sitio que me había reservado a su lado.

**- Hola, soy Ennoia.** – Me presenté con una sonrisa. – **Siento haber sido la causa de tantas preocupaciones, prometo que a partir de ahora no raptaré a Zach durante las horas lectivas.  
- No pasa nada, me alegro de que al final esté bien.** – Me respondió con otra sonrisa y comenzó a comer despreocupada.  
**- La verdad, es que no me siento como si me hubiesen raptado.** – Comentó él divertido. – **Creo que no es aplicable ese término cuando el rehén va por propia voluntad a su encierro.  
- Tienes razón.** – Acariciando su pierna bajo la mesa. **– Pero es una condición a la que he llegado con la Jefa de tu casa para que a partir de ahora puedas dormir conmigo. –** Me miró sorprendido. **– Si tú quieres, claro.** – Sus compañeros no perdían detalle de nuestra conversación.  
**- ¿Quieres decir que la Profesora Sprout no pone ningún impedimento a que me traslade a tus dependencias? –** Preguntó incrédulo.  
**- Siempre que asistas a todas tus clases y no descienda tu rendimiento académico. –** Acerqué mis labios a su oído para poder susurrarle mientras mi mano subía por su muslo. – **Me parece que te va a encantar mi sistema de estudio.** – Se sonrojó en el acto, posó su mano sobre la mía y la acarició de manera invitadora mientras su mirada no se apartaba de mis ojos, leí perfectamente el deseo contenido.  
**- ¿Estás segura de que quieres soportarme todas las noches, En?** – Me preguntó con voz ronca, deseando besarme.  
**- Será un inmenso placer tenerte cada noche a mi lado, Zach.** – Olvidándome de la mesa repleta de curiosos y besándolo con deleite.

* * *

Durante la tarde no le acompañé a las dos clases que tenía, no porque no quisiese estar con él sino porque tenía que intentar centrarme en mi papel de juez de este ridículo juego. Al final sólo me quedaban por vigilar Pansy y Harry. La chica se lo estaba tomando con una calma chicha que me tenía del hígado y lo de Harry ya empezaba a rayar en lo ridículo. Fui hasta las dependencias de Lucian para discutir mi intervención en los casos de esos dos.

El muy desgraciado se había hecho con una suite fabulosa, tenía dos dormitorios y una salita en el medio que usaba como despacho para discutir distintos temas con sus secretarios. Me lo encontré discutiendo con Dominique las distintas medidas de seguridad que era necesario ampliar en los terrenos del castillo. Pero es que no hay modo de hacerlo bien, o lo tira y empieza de nuevo o esto no lo defiende ni Haquim.

**- Estoy hasta las narices de Pansy y Harry.** – Le dije nada más entrar. **– Utiliza lo que sea para que el chaval le haga caso a la psicópata y no diré nada, creo que a Tony no le importará. Del atontado de Harry me encargaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Me parece bien… -** Aceptó sin levantar la mirada del esbozo que tenía en frente de los terrenos del castillo. **- ¿Crees que podrías revisar cuál es el punto más vulnerable del bosque?  
- Lucian, es un bosque encantado, ocupa más hectáreas que tus terrenos en Aquitania. Todo el bosque es vulnerable, tiene criaturas que no están preparadas para enfrentarse a vampiros, quizás las únicas ventajas que tenga sean las acromántulas y el hermano de Hagrid.** – Me miró con curiosidad, esperando a que me explicase. **– Arañas enormes y un gigante. –** Asintió con la cabeza.  
**- ¿Dónde se ha metido Isabel? –** No encontraba en el castillo a la asesina, el druida y la futura chiquilla de Luc.  
**- Tony se ha llevado a Hermione a una clase de Historia.** – Eso era explicación más que suficiente.  
**- Bueno, tendré que conformarme con Jules.** – Me resigné.  
**- En las mazmorras. Está jugando con el profesor de pociones, te recomiendo que no vayas ahora, tienen para rato.** – Me explicó.  
**- ¡Hoy que no puedo acudir a Lameth todos los malditos magos tenían que estar ocupados!** – Salí cabreada del despacho.

Me acerqué hasta el aula en la que estaba mi amigo atlante, era la de Historia de la Magia, de seguro que era el único que atendía con verdadero interés a las clases impartidas por el fantasma. Hace siglos que él y yo mantenemos un sistema de comunicación telepática a raíz de nuestra confianza mutua, habíamos tardado mucho en conseguir que funcionase correctamente, pero eso nos permitía discutir algunos aspectos sin necesidad de que los humanos a nuestro alrededor se enterasen de todos nuestros secretos.

**- ¿Cómo estás? –** Le pregunté.  
**- Bien. Estoy en clase, Ennoia.** – Me respondió con sequedad.  
**- No te pongas tonto, Lameth, que te conozco desde que eras un neonato. –** Le protesté. – **Necesito que me hagas un favorcito.  
- ¿Qué quieres, abuelita? –** Se metió conmigo.  
**- Quiero que amplíes un poco mi dormitorio y que traslades las cosas de Zacharias Smith. ¿Puedes hacerlo después de que termine tu clase o tengo que escribirte un justificante para el profe?  
- Ya está hecho. –** Respondió un par de minutos más tarde. - **¿Quiere algo más la señora o así ya está contenta?  
- Es más que suficiente. Aunque no te vendría mal relajarte un poco, no es culpa tuya lo que le ocurrió a tu niña.  
- Aún estoy intentando contenerme para no darle una paliza a Tony. Y sí que es culpa mía, debería haber impedido que Lavender participase en el juego.  
- No podías prever lo que iba a ocurrir, Lameth. Deja de atormentarte un poco y no le des una paliza a Tony… sabes que lo iba a disfrutar.  
- Por eso no se la he dado.**

* * *

Al día siguiente tuve un despertar que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba. Estaba completamente rodeada por el cuerpo de Zach, sus brazos me envolvían con ternura y sus piernas me tenían apresada. Siempre me han subestimado por mi baja estatura, al haber sido creada a una edad tan temprana y en una época en la que tampoco es que la estatura media fuese mucho más alta, es normal que muchos vampiros pensasen que no era un contrincante apropiado. Sin embargo, siempre me he terminado aprovechando de esa falsa imagen de fragilidad, ahora mismo me sonreía de lo agradable que era que Zach fuese mucho más alto que yo, su calidez se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Me hizo recordar viejos tiempos. No deseaba tener que despertarle, pero me había comprometido a que cumpliese con sus deberes.

Sus compañeros de casa nos ignoraban adecuadamente, no se metían con él y se contentaban con lanzarme alguna mirada incómoda a la que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Pomona pudo observar que nuestra relación no sería un inconveniente para él cuando asistimos a la primera clase de Herbología juntos. Me hizo gracia que al principio Zach no quisiese que me manchase las manos de tierra, si el pobre conociese bien mis habilidades no se preocuparía tanto. El caso es que terminamos cubiertos de tierra hasta las cejas y riéndonos de nuestras pintas, pero logramos trasplantar la maldita plantita en un tiempo record.

Casi doy un salto de alegría cuando mis homúnculos me dijeron que los dos que faltaban ya habían cumplido con su parte de la apuesta. Sólo hizo falta un ligero empujón de Lucian a Colin y que dejase encerrado en un aula a Harry con Romilda. Lo más divertido de todo fue ver el método de Draco para alejar a la chica de su "héroe". Abrió la puerta del aula y la apartó sin contemplaciones y empezó a echarle una bronca a Harry.

**- ¿Es que no te puedo dejar solo ni un minuto?** – Comenzó a imprecarle, furioso.  
**- Yo… ella… -** Balbuceó el pobre Harry.  
**- Pensé que al fin te habías decidido, pero veo que no puedo confiar en ti. ¡Maldito Gryffindor!** – Le gritó. **- ¿Después de lo de anoche tienes el descaro de besarte con esta fulana de tres al cuarto? ¡Vamos, di algo en tu defensa!  
- Yo… -** Harry no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Draco.  
**- Al menos dime que sólo fue un beso, porque como te hayas acostado con ella… no respondo de mí.  
- ¡Oye! –** Intervino Romilda. **- ¿A ti qué te importa lo que haga con Harry? –** Poniendo los brazos en jarras.  
**- Mira, zorrita, no estoy hablando contigo, ¿vale?** – Le replicó con frialdad antes de volver a concentrarse en Harry, ahora le guiñó un ojo rápidamente, intentando que el chaval le siguiese el juego. **– Esto me lo podía esperar de otro, Harry… pero, después de lo que me dijiste anoche.  
- ¿Lo siento? –** El chico no era capaz de comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo Draco.  
**- Dime que sólo fue un momento de duda, por favor.** – Le pidió en un tono más suave.  
**- Me besó ella, lo juro.** – Harry estaba contra la pared y no entendía nada de lo que pretendía Draco.  
**- ¡Ya sabía yo que eras rastrera, Vane, pero jamás imaginé que podrías llegar a estos límites!** – Volvió a enfrentarse a ella. **- ¡Lárgate de aquí! –** Le ordenó. Ella salió corriendo de la sala, pero Draco sabía perfectamente que seguía escuchando, y se lo indicó como pudo a Harry. – **Harry, cariño.** – Continuó ahora en un tono de voz meloso, ante el asombro de Harry. **– No pasa nada, entiendo que esa furcia te ha acorralado y no te ha dado opción.** – Los dos sabíamos que la mencionada estaba asomando la cabeza por la puerta para tener una buena vista de lo que hacían los dos chicos. **– No te lo tendré en cuenta.** – Y tomó a Harry por la nuca para plantarle un beso como es debido. No le soltó hasta que escuchó los pasos de Romilda alejándose del lugar.  
**- ¿Estás loco? –** Jadeó Harry en cuanto pudo respirar.  
**- Tranquilo, que esa no vuelve a mirarte dos veces. –** Haciéndole otro guiño. **– Aunque mira que estabas espeso, ¿eh? Casi pensaba que me ibas a tirar por tierra todo el plan.**

* * *

La primera de las reuniones de los viernes a las que acudió Zach fue aquella en la que dejamos claro quién había ganado la apuesta de las narices. Julia fue, sin duda alguna, la ganadora sobre todos los demás. Nos reímos del empate al que habían llegado Draco y Hermione, igual que nos metimos con el pobre Harry y la manera en la que Draco le libró de Romilda. Me gustó ver que Zack se introducía bien en el grupo tan extraño que formábamos entre vampiros y magos. Su asombro al ver que todos le recibían de manera calurosa y ninguno se metía especialmente con él. Aunque tuve que aguantar algunas bromas de Lameth y Tony por haber tardado tanto en encontrar un mago para mí.

* * *

_Prometo ir respondiendo a los reviews de los anteriores capítulos y aquellos que dejéis en este lo antes posible. Esta semana la tengo de vacaciones y espero poder encontrar el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo (y que las migrañas no me torturen más)._

_Una vez más os pido disculpas y os doy las gracias por estar siempre ahí, apoyándome. Vuestros comentarios son lo único que hace soportable las horas de trabajo, me permiten evadirme del caos de la oficina y sumergirme en un poco de tranquilidad. _

_Un besazo enorme para todos y todas.  
Madie_


	36. Defensas

_¡Hola!_

_Un capítulo más de la extensa vida de estos vampiros y magos atrapados en un castillo. _

_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios acerca del "pequeño" juego que se marcaron en los anteriores tres capítulos, he de reconocer que no esperaba que os gustase tanto la apuesta que habían hecho entre magos y vampiros. Resultó que la ganadora por goleada fue una vampira, pero hay que decir que fue una de las expertas en seducción de la pandilla, difícilmente podían competir con Julia. Ahora vamos a ver cómo llevan la vida en el castillo, ya sin juegos y sin diversiones, con la rutina absoluta de las clases y otros entretenimientos. _

_También gracias por haber recibido tan bien los cambios de narrador con Ennoia, evidentemente en este capítulo volvemos a tener a Draco para relatarnos las distintas situaciones que tienen lugar, pero creo que resultó interesante el meternos un poco en la mente de la antigua. Supongo que fue agradable ver un punto de vista diferente al habitual, como si viésemos a los personajes con otra luz. Muy pronto tendré que recurrir a otro narrador, pero no quiero deciros nada más… _

_Os dejo con la lectura… pero antes: NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE MANTENER ALEJADOS LOS LÍQUIDOS DEL ORDENADOR. (Por si acaso)_

* * *

Ya llevábamos un mes de clases y las cosas parecían estar calmándose un poco, aunque no dejábamos de ser un grupo de lo más variopinto cada vez que nos juntábamos. Tampoco es que las sorpresas terminasen del todo y algunos empezamos a ser acosados por Lucian y su afán por hacer el castillo un poco más seguro para los estudiantes. Después del desastre que había sido el juego de la seducción, habíamos terminado por superar buena parte de las consecuencias que atrajeron todas nuestras acciones.

* * *

**- ¿Jules? –** Me acerqué un día tras la clase de pociones. **– Por favor, dime que dejaste de meterte con Snape después de lo de la apuesta. –** Le dije por lo bajo.  
**- Si quieres te lo digo…-** dedicándome una sonrisa inocente que no cuadraba con su carácter. –**Pero entonces te estaría mintiendo. –** Guiñándome un ojo.  
**- ¡Me lo temía! –** Me lamenté. **- ¿Podrías intentar que no se notase tanto? Vas a terminar por traumatizar a todo el alumnado de por vida.  
- No sé por qué lo dices. –** Me miró extrañada. **– Severus ha resultado ser un agradable compañero de laboratorio. Muy imaginativo…  
- ¡No me digas nada más, por favor!** – Rogué. **– No necesito ese tipo de imágenes mentales, gracias.**

* * *

Ennoia parecía una niña feliz cada vez que estaba con Zacharias, todos nos alegramos de que hubiese encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Aunque se podía ver que aquella relación era muy similar a la que mantenían Lameth y Lavender. Los cuatro formaban dos parejas perfectamente bien avenidas y tranquilas. Los vampiros ayudaban a sus amantes a superar el curso estudiando con ellos y proporcionándoles nuevos campos de aprendizaje. Tampoco llamaban tanto la atención como al principio. Parecía que todos hubiesen aceptado, sobre todo los Hufflepuff, que estuviesen juntos. Un momento bastante divertido fue cuando Zach vino a uno de nuestros paseos a caballo y Ennoia se convirtió en un fantástico lipizano para él, se quedó fascinado observándola y no se atrevía a montar sobre ella. Al final Tony lo aupó para que todos pudiésemos salir de una vez de los establos.

* * *

**- ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Zach?** – Le pregunté un viernes en el que llegó antes que Ennoia para tomar el té.  
**- Pues más o menos. Sigo sin comprender del todo algunas cosas y alguno de mis compañeros no me habla desde que estoy con Ennoia.** – Respondió un poco incómodo.  
**- Tranquilo, pronto las aguas volverán a su cauce y seguro que todo queda olvidado.** – Le dije para que no se preocupase.  
**- ¿Por qué te comportas tan bien conmigo, Draco?** – Preguntó con curiosidad. **– Antes eras un capullo arrogante y no me habrías dirigido la palabra ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello. –** Me reí por el recuerdo que todos tenían de mí.  
**- Una buena razón para querer mostrarte mi apoyo es que, como pareja de Ennoia, formas parte de esta cosa tan rara que nosotros llamamos familia. También ayuda el que, desde que estoy con Hermione, procuro dejar a ese "capullo arrogante" lo más alejado posible.  
- Supongo que me lo merezco por bocazas.** – Negó con la cabeza. **– Aunque tendría que haber imaginado que dirías eso.  
- ¿Por qué?** – Pregunté curioso.  
**- Bueno, antes de que perteneciese a esta "familia", como la llamáis todos, era parte de ese grupo de gente que era incapaz de entender qué demonios ocurría contigo y con todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor.** – Interpretó correctamente mi expresión de curiosidad y continuó. **– Al principio del curso se notaba que habías cambiado mucho, todos lo atribuimos al famoso "incidente" con el dragón. ¿Es cierto eso o sólo fue una tapadera para explicar el que no comieses con los demás o que te hubiesen trasladado a otra habitación de la que nadie sabía nada? –** Preguntó.  
**- Es cierto, también es la principal razón por la que hoy esté aquí con un hermoso par de colmillos y un corazón que no volverá a latir.** – Respondí con seriedad. – **Mi cuerpo quedó completamente carbonizado y, lo único que terminó por salvar mi vida fue el perderla definitivamente.  
- ¡Vaya! –** Exclamó asombrado. – **Pues resulta que después de portarte de esa manera tan rara, empiezas a salir con Granger. A ver, aunque fuésemos Hufflepuff, sabíamos que entre vosotros siempre había existido una especie de guerra de insultos, por eso de la diferencia de clases y todo eso. Pero es que, además, aparece Isabel. Una tía despampanante de la que nadie sabe nada y que, de la noche a la mañana, se convierte en la sombra de Hermione sin que nadie nos explique un carajo. En aquel momento nadie sabía que era bruja y de todos modos asistía a clase con ella, comía con ella, estaba a todas horas y en todas partes con Hermione. Luego, tú desapareces durante una temporada y vuelves sin que siquiera te suelten una regañina por haber faltado a clase o te quiten puntos. Eso no lo entendía nadie y muchos siguen dándole vueltas. Pero es que la cosa no termina ahí. Nos enteramos de que te has mudado de alguna manera a la torre de Gryffindor sin que McGonagall te mire mal o te protesten por ello, eso te aseguro que causó un aluvión de comentarios acerca de si estabas en una especie de programa de protección de testigos, o algo así, por haber revelado información de mortífagos. –** Lo miré asombrado por la curiosa hipótesis. **– ¡No entendíamos nada y sólo podíamos suponer cosas!** – Pero siguió explicándome cómo los demás veían todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. **– Tras el baile de Halloween, muchos empezaron a intentar averiguar quién demonios era Lucian y qué hacía continuamente por el colegio, porque era otra persona de la que no sabíamos nada, que había empezado a pasearse por el castillo como si nada y, no quedaba ninguna duda, tenía relación contigo. Para colmo está lo de la estación de tren y todo lo que vino después.** – Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente al llegar a ese punto. **– En la estación te aseguro que provocasteis que los rumores corriesen como la espuma acerca de las identidades de tanta gente desconocida. Te ahorraré los comentarios, sólo decirte que los chicos nos moríamos de ganas por preguntarle a Harry cómo demonios se las había arreglado para tener a cuatro bellezas peleándose por él de esa manera. Muchos apostaron por filtros amorosos antes de que les recordásemos que las pociones no eran el fuerte de Harry, aunque no faltaron los que dijeron que Hermione había hecho de Celestina y las había obligado a beber las pociones. –** Me sonreí ante la idea de que Harry necesitase filtros amorosos, teniendo en cuenta que sólo necesitaba litros de poción reconstituyente cada mañana. – **Lo del asalto al tren, nos conmocionó a todos… Cuando empezaron a aparecer aquellos tipos con colmillos enormes que destrozaban todo a su paso, tío, eso no esperábamos verlo en nuestra vida. El compartimento en el que estaba con mis compañeros se convirtió en un caos cuando uno de ellos arrancó la puerta, pero entonces apareció Isabel con dos espadas enormes y lo cortó en cachitos como si fuese de mantequilla, luego aparecieron Neville y Luna y nos sacaron de allí a toda prisa para llevarnos con los demás a otra zona más segura. De camino vimos las bolas de fuego que lanzabas sin necesidad de varita alguna, cómo te movías por el pasillo dándoles órdenes a todos de que se agachasen y entonces, va uno de esos tipos y te lanza a un compartimento. Te dimos por muerto, de verdad, nos dimos cuenta de que habías intentado salvarnos y que eso te había costado la vida. Pero entonces apareces con el puño ensangrentado, una sonrisa diabólica en tu cara y… esos colmillazos idénticos a los de aquellos sádicos. Pensamos que te habías unido a ellos, pero no, seguiste peleando como un loco para salvarnos a todos.** – Me miraba con una mezcla de asombro y gratitud mientras me lo explicaba. **– Cuando ya estuvimos a salvo en el castillo, muchos empezaron a poneros de vuelta y media a ti y a Isabel pero, después de haberos visto en acción y de haber comprobado el reducido número de bajas que habíamos sufrido, teniendo en cuenta lo brutales que habían sido los otros vampiros, reconozco que no pude hacer otra cosa que dar gracias a Merlín porque hubieseis estado en ese tren. Luego empezaron las hipótesis más descabelladas acerca de porqué te habías convertido en vampiro, unos decían que había sido cosa de Voldemort, otros que si era un pacto con el diablo que había hecho tu padre… -** No pude soportarlo más, rompí a reír al escuchar aquello.  
**- Discúlpame, Zach, pero podría decirse que eso último fue demasiado acertado.** – Le miré durante unos segundos. **– Quieres decir que, para no variar, medio colegio me tiene miedo y la otra mitad sigue chismorreando de mi vida como antes, ¿no?** – Sonriendo.  
**- Sí, supongo que será lo habitual para ti, pero… -** hundiéndose en el nuevo sofá de Ennoia, más amplio y más cómodo. – **Yo no estoy nada acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. –** Murmuró.  
**- No te preocupes, Ennoia no dejará que nadie se meta contigo.** – Arrellanándome en la chaise longe. – **Y, como te dije antes, ahora formas parte de la familia, no me imagino a nadie tan loco como para meterse con alguno de vosotros en estos momentos. **

* * *

Ginebra y Lavender, dada su nueva condición de ghoules, tuvieron que ampliar sus conocimientos. Dominique y Laurent se ofrecieron encantados para ayudarles a controlar su nueva fuerza y Ginebra comenzó a internarse en el complicado mundo de las finanzas de Lucian. Incluso fue la encargada de tomar nota de todas las indicaciones de remodelación del ala que me había sido asignada en la fortaleza de mi sire, por supuesto recibí algunas recomendaciones por su parte en temas de decoración.

**- Draco, Laurent me pidió que te diese estos planos y que tomase nota de todo lo que quieres modificar.** – Me dijo Ginebra una tarde, Hermione y yo estábamos tranquilos en la sala común, ella estudiaba y yo leía un libro. Ginebra se sentó a mi lado con un bloc de notas y un lápiz. – **Me dijo que esa sería tu casa a partir de ahora, ¿es eso cierto?** – Preguntó ávida de curiosidad examinando los planos por encima de mi hombro.  
**- Sí, Lucian me ha asignado un ala del castillo para mí.** – Respondí ausente mientras revisaba los planos.

Como todas las secciones de la fortaleza, tenía una planta rectangular y algunas divisiones ya estaban hechas, pero sabía que era libre de tirar o levantar tabiques a mi elección. Tenía cinco plantas para decorar a mi antojo, una de ellas estaba conectada con todas las demás y el resto eran completamente independientes, disponiendo sólo de accesos controlados a las torres y los pasadizos.

**- No tengo aún muy claro cómo quiero decorarla toda, pero creo que podría empezar con la sala de recibo, que es lo único común a todos. –** Las dos chicas me miraron intrigadas, Hermione había terminado ya su ensayo de Transformaciones y observaba curiosa los planos. Señalé una amplia sala de la tercera planta. **– Había pensado en paneles de madera hasta media altura en las paredes, el resto pintarlo al fresco con algún motivo sencillo, nada demasiado recargado. Suelo de madera también.** – Revisé pensativo los planos y busqué un pergamino cerca para empezar a dibujar la distribución de los muebles. – **Una alfombra lo suficientemente grande para cubrir toda la zona de estar, una mesa de centro de caoba con sobre de cristal.** – Ubiqué varios módulos alrededor de la mesa. – **Los sofás me gustaría que fuesen parecidos al que tienen Tony y Julia, se ve que son cómodos y me imagino que, al principio, recibiremos bastantes visitas. La iluminación quiero que sea indirecta, incluso podría estar oculta por las molduras del techo…  
- No sabía que ibas a tener tu propia casa.** – Comentó Hermione recostada contra mi hombro para ver mis dibujos.  
**- Lo siento, cariño, ocurrieron otras cosas y no me acordé de comentártelo.** – Girándome para besarla. **- ¿Quieres añadir algo? –** Me miró intrigada. – **También será tu casa cuando vengas a vivir con nosotros.  
- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa sala para ser lo primero en decorar?** – Preguntó de inmediato.  
**- En la fortaleza hay distintas secciones para los miembros de la familia, cada uno la ha adaptado a sus gustos. Nadie entra sin permiso expreso a las dependencias privadas, pero Lucian les ha exigido que tengan al menos una sala en la que puedan recibir visitas sin que se vulnere esa privacidad.** – Expliqué. **– Me imagino que, mientras nos estemos adaptando a la vida en la fortaleza, recibirás muchas visitas de todos ellos. Puedo incluso adivinar que estas reuniones de los viernes tendrán lugar en esta habitación por una buena temporada.** – Me sonreí. **– Por eso creo que es lo primero que debo cuidar.  
- No parece que la estés personalizando mucho, ¿no crees?** – Comentó Ginebra al otro lado. **– Me está recordando a la sala de espera de un despacho de abogados.** – La miré con curiosidad ante ese comentario. **– Dom me llevó el otro día a visitar al abogado de Lucian para firmar unos papeles y esa sala de espera se parecía mucho a la que estás describiendo.  
- ¿Cómo son las de los demás, Draco? –** Preguntó Hermione, sorprendentemente interesada en el proyecto.  
**- La de Isabel tiene otomanas, alfombras persas, caligrafías en las paredes, zócalo de mosaicos, celosías. Tiene un gusto mozárabe muy marcado. –** Me sonreí. – **La de Lucian está cubierta de tapices, suelo de madera, muebles estilo Luis XV, es una mezcla entre medieval y renacentista. Lameth y Ennoia se fueron a lo más sencillo de todo, las paredes son los muros originales, el suelo es de mármol pulido y los sofás son cómodos y modernos, no tienen muchos muebles ni tampoco se han desvivido por decorarlas, son austeras pero agradables. Las de César y Cálebros parecen tricliniums romanos, con camillas, sillas de tijera estilo romano, mosaicos en el suelo, frescos costumbristas en las paredes, esculturas y bustos clásicos, algún mueble sencillo, no pueden dejar de ser romanos hasta la médula. Nunca fui a la de Haquim porque no estaba durante mis últimas visitas. La de Tony y Julia está decorada en blanco y negro con un estilo oriental. Los sofás son blancos y los muebles todos son de ébano, también tienen caligrafías en las paredes y son los únicos que tienen plantas.** – Las dos me escuchaban intentando hacerse una idea de cada sala.  
**- ¿Por qué no pones algunas plantas también? –** Pidió Hermione. – **Seguro que alegrarán un poco la estancia, ¿no crees?  
- ¿Quieres decorarla tú?** – Le propuse sinceramente. – **No soy un fanático de la decoración y seguro que tú tienes mejores ideas que yo.  
- Por ahora me gusta lo que has propuesto.** – Rodeando mi brazo con los suyos. **– Aunque Ginny lo vea como una sala de espera, a mí me parece que es cálida.  
- Estoy abierto a sugerencias, cariño. Recuerda que también será tu casa.** – Acariciando su mejilla dulcemente. – **Quiero que te encuentres cómoda en ella.** – Me dedicó una sonrisa llena de felicidad y besó mis labios fugazmente.  
**- ¿Qué ideas tienes para el resto de los muebles?** – Preguntó.  
**- Había pensado en un armario no muy recargado aquí, para usarlo como mueble bar.** – Señalando un punto en el plano.  
**- ¿Crees que podríamos tener un equipo de música?** – Pidió tímidamente.  
**- Hermione. –** Dejé los planos y me concentré en ella. **– No hace falta que pidas permiso para decorarlo a tu gusto, ya te he dicho que ese será nuestro hogar. Tendremos los muebles y electrodomésticos que quieras, pintaremos las paredes con los colores que más te gusten, usaremos los materiales que prefieras. ¿De acuerdo? –** Zambulléndome en sus ojos de oro líquido. **– Quiero que ese pedazo de fortaleza sea tu hogar, cariño. –** Besando sus labios lentamente.  
**- Ehem.** – Carraspeó Ginebra para hacerse notar. – **Si os parece bien, tomo notas cuando ya lo tengáis decidido, ¿vale?** – Dejando el bloc para irse al sofá en el que su hermano estaba peleándose con sus deberes.

* * *

Blaise cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Daphne y muchas veces se les veía a los dos estudiando juntos en la sala común o se encerraban durante horas en el dormitorio de ella para dedicarse a practicar todos los consejos de belleza que mi amigo le estaba dando. También se acercó a mí para hablar acerca de lo distante que encontraba a Isabel y lo bien que se sentía cada vez que estaba con Daphne.

**- ¡Es como volver a los viejos tiempos, Draco! -** Estábamos dando un paseo a caballo con Daphne y Lara, ellas iban delante hablando entretenidas. – **Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que echaba de menos el hablar con otros Slytherin.** – Aunque se apresuró a explicarse. – **No me malinterpretes, estoy muy bien con Isabel y me gusta hablar con ella, pero con Daphne es distinto. Ayer estuvimos toda la tarde estudiando Encantamientos juntos y… ¡Deberías de ver algunos movimientos de varita que sabe hacer!  
- Blaise, no tienes que fingir conmigo. –** Le dije. **- ¿Qué es lo que ronda tu mente? –** Pregunté directamente mientras hacia que Rayo Negro fuese aún más despacio.  
**- No quiero que parezca que soy un quejica ni nada por el estilo, Draco… -** Comenzó. **- ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Isabel?  
- Que yo sepa no le ocurre nada.** – Respondí sinceramente.  
**- Es que… seguimos igual que al principio, duermo con ella, hacemos el amor pero… es como si no estuviese realmente allí, conmigo.** – Me miró ligeramente preocupado.  
**- Puede que sea la presión que Lucian está metiéndole para asegurar el castillo. Es lo más parecido a una pesadilla para cualquier estratega.  
- Sí, quizás sea eso**. – Murmuró poco convencido.

* * *

Harry le confesó a Lara que disponía de un mapa encantado de Hogwarts que le permitía ver los pasadizos y a todos los que se movían por el castillo. Encargó a Dom que hiciese una copia fiel del mismo para empezar a modificar algunos puntos flacos de la defensa. Resultó que no estaba tan completo cuando Tony le reveló veinte salas ocultas y cinco pasadizos más. A partir de entonces todos los vampiros nos vimos envueltos en el proyecto de Luc, sobre todo aquellos que disponíamos de magia.

Isabel fue la encargada de fortalecer la muralla todo lo posible, alzándola varios metros más. También tuvo que remodelar la entrada, cambiando la endeble verja por una puerta doble con rastrillo. Lameth tuvo que buscar el modo de reducir la vulnerabilidad de las torres ante un posible ataque con proyectiles. Los Gryffindor no daban crédito cuando se encontraron al atlante sentado en medio de su sala común durante dos días, convenciendo a cada ladrillo de que no se desprendiese del conjunto y rodeando la torre con un encantamiento de impermeabilidad. Julia recibió el encargo de cegar todos los pasadizos que llevaban al exterior. Entre ella y yo, creamos una sala adyacente a mi cámara en la que cupiesen todos los alumnos del castillo, era un bunker de seguridad que no se vería afectado si el resto del castillo cayese. Estuvimos trabajando en ello durante dos semanas para hacerlo habitable, calculando respiraderos, baños, dormitorios, comedores. Un Hogwarts subterráneo a escala reducida.

El único que no participó en las modificaciones fue Anthony. Ninguno de nosotros protestó porque todos veíamos las pupilas con forma de reloj de arena de sus ojos, sólo tenían ese aspecto cuando usaba su disciplina de temporis, pero ahora parecía que estuviesen así a perpetuidad. Se le veía nervioso y desaparecía continuamente de nuestra vista. Hacía cosas extrañas, como besar a Lara cuando le encargó a Isabel el cuidado de las murallas. Hermione tenía sus hipótesis y, aunque ella y el druida se llevaban bien y seguían teniendo conversaciones extensas acerca de la historia, tanto vampírica como humana, me pidió que lo abordase para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

* * *

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Tony? –** Le pregunté un día que me lo encontré sentado en las escaleras de entrada al castillo. Dio un respingo cuando le hablé, pero asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su pose relajada. **- ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces cansado.  
- Llevo un año peleando con estas dos…** - murmuró – **Me van a volver más loco de lo que estoy.  
- Lo siento, pero no comprendo a qué te refieres.** – Reconocí mi desconcierto.  
**- Supongo que tú y H podríais serme de ayuda.** – Exhalando un suspiro derrotado. De inmediato todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor se detuvo y sentí esa sensación de vacío en mi interior que me decía que había detenido el tiempo. **– Así me aseguro que nadie pueda oírnos.** – Explicó.** - ¿Sabes quién es AJ?** – Asentí con la cabeza aunque no podía borrar la mueca de desconcierto que sabía tenía en mi rostro. **– Bien, pues resulta que está en Hogwarts. El caso es que aún no se ha activado, cosa que sabemos a ciencia cierta porque los muros del castillo siguen en pie y no hay un enorme agujero en ninguna pared. –** Seguía sin comprender del todo qué quería decir con eso. – **Por la cara de alelado que tienes, deduzco que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando, ¿verdad? –** Me sonreí y negué con la cabeza. – **Resulta que nuestra querida Assamita no ha unido su alma a una persona cualquiera, sino que lo ha hecho a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. El principal inconveniente es que, no me preguntes cómo demonios se las apaña, pero en cada reencarnación es otro maldito mago.** – Recostó la espalda contra el muro y me miró con las pupilas de reloj de arena, resultaba extraño verle así. **– Y ahora viene el problema con el que me estoy enfrentando, cada vez que AJ se activa, además de recordar cerca de dos mil años de vidas pasadas, también recupera absolutamente todo el poder mágico que ha ido acumulando en cada una de ellas. Si AJ se activase ahora, en medio del colegio, el castillo desaparecería en medio de un hongo atómico de magia pura.** – Lo miré atónito, no era capaz de imaginar que algo así pudiese ocurrir. – **A medida que llega el momento en que su edad es la apropiada, Isabel me pide que lleve a AJ a un lugar apartado para activarse, el caso es que, en esta ocasión no se ha dado cuenta aún de su presencia. Por lo menos no de manera consciente.** – Siguió explicándome. – **Resulta que AJ iba en el tren, gracias a los subnormales del Sabbat su vida se puso en peligro, por lo que estuvieron a un tris de activarse en medio de la batalla. Y te aseguro que no iba a ser nada bonito. De inmediato le dije a Luc que teníamos que venir al castillo para apoyaros a ti y a Isabel, pero en realidad lo que quería era impedir que nuestro querido AJ destruyese todo el colegio. Bien, el mayor problema es, que como casi se han activado, de una manera totalmente inconsciente, se intuyen y se buscan.** – Cerró los ojos y pareció buscar un modo de relajarse. **– Creo que llevamos cerca de un mes en el castillo, pero yo llevo un año separándolas.**

Se puso en pié y me indicó que le siguiese al interior del colegio. Resultaba extraño ver cómo todos a nuestro alrededor estaban detenidos en medio de lo que estuviesen haciendo. Caminamos entre alumnos que estaban congelados en medio de una carrera, hechizos a medio terminar, juegos suspendidos en el aire. Incluso pasamos por delante de Ennoia y Zach, unidos por un beso interminable. Tony se movía tranquilo en mitad de este mundo paralizado, sorteaba gente y objetos sin detenerse a mirar, por el contrario, yo estaba asombrado del poder tan fabuloso que estaba viendo y reconozco que me entraban ganas de tocar alguna de las cosas que estaban en pleno vuelo. El druida me detuvo cuando iba a tocar la estela de un hechizo por mera curiosidad, me explicó que, aunque todo estuviese detenido para nosotros, conservaba su inercia y sus propiedades, por lo que no era aconsejable que interrumpiese nada. Le seguí por el castillo hasta llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw, en mitad de las escaleras estaban los alumnos de sexto que volvían de una clase.

**- Esta es AJ. **

Señaló a una hermosa adolescente de ojos negros y cabello oscuro como la brea, tenía el ceño fruncido al mirar hacia el libro que tenía abierto entre sus manos. Recordaba vagamente haberme cruzado con ella al entrar en el comedor. Era un poco más alta que Isabel, con un rostro de ángulos suaves y piel bronceada. Tony murmuró algo y me indicó que le siguiese de nuevo por el castillo. No sabía de qué manera iba a poder ayudarle, yo no podía detener el tiempo como él y dudaba que pudiese hacer algo para impedir que Isabel se acercase a la muchacha.

**- El caso es que llevo separándolas durante todo este tiempo a base de detener el tiempo para mover a la pobre niña cada vez que están a punto de encontrarse.** – Continuó explicando a medida que volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos hacia las escaleras. **– Estoy intentando convencer a Dumbledore para que permita que los desayunos y las cenas tengan lugar en las salas comunes, porque te aseguro que me vuelvo loco cada vez que coinciden en el comedor.  
- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte Hermione y yo?** – Le pregunté directamente, tampoco tengo demasiado interés en que estalle el colegio, bastante tenemos con la posibilidad de que el Sabbat ataque.  
**- Se me ha ocurrido que podéis entretener a Isabel cada vez que se acerquen los Ravenclaw de sexto a vosotros.** – Me dirigió una mirada suplicante. - **¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a AJ! Eres un vampiro, Isabel no confía todavía en ti y puede que termine considerándote una amenaza. Ahora que sabes quién es AJ, huye de ella como de la peste, ¿de acuerdo? –** Asentí con la cabeza. **– Bien. –** Suspiró un poco más relajado. **– Te agradecería que también insistieses con el director en lo que respecta a las comidas, no puedo esperar que todas se hagan en las salas comunes, pero si reduzco las posibilidades de que se encuentren en uno o dos momentos al día, será suficiente como para tener un respiro.  
- ¿De verdad llevas un año separándolas? –** Pregunté por mera curiosidad.  
**- Sí. El peor año de toda mi existencia. Hasta el momento sólo Jules ha podido echarme una mano, aunque Isabel ya empieza a rehuirla. Supongo que no habrá inconveniente si es H quien la distrae, esa mujercita tuya tiene un don con la asesina.** – Me sonrió. Desde hacía una temporada se dirigía a Hermione por la inicial. Volvió a sentarse en las escaleras, en el mismo punto en que lo había encontrado antes de que me lo explicase todo. **- ¿Crees que podrías explicárselo a tu mujer de tal manera que no se entere Isabel? Puedo detener el tiempo si lo necesitas, una hora más o menos no me importa.  
- No creo que haga falta, Tony.** – Dándole palmaditas en el hombro, compadecía al pobre druida y la tarea que le había tocado. – **Supongo que puedo llevármela a dar un paseo por el Abismo y allí se lo explico todo. ¿Cómo se llama AJ? Seguro que Hermione la conoce mejor por el nombre.  
- Ziva, es de origen israelí. Sus padres son embajadores de ese país en el Ministerio de Magia Británico. **

* * *

Tras aquella conversación con Tony, cumplí con lo que me había pedido. Llevé a Hermione en una visita por el Abismo para que fuese conociendo a todos los monstruos, también es que me habían pedido que volviese a visitarlos sin estar enfadada. Una vez en la dimensión atemporal de oscuridad eterna, le expliqué todo lo que Tony me había contado acerca de AJ, así como el encargo que nos había hecho.

**- Me lo estaba imaginando, ¿sabes?** - Reconoció mientras paseábamos por una especie de valle.  
**- ¿Del mismo modo que adivinaste que Isabel era bruja? –** Le pregunté.  
**- Sí. –** Sonriéndose ante mi desconcierto. – **Isa siempre fue muy discreta en todo lo referente a usar su magia delante de mí pero, en algunas ocasiones, la encontré haciendo gestos similares a los que tú haces cuando practicas magia sin varita. También el ver lo agotada que estaba después del asalto al tren. Sabía que había algo más aparte de pelearse con tanto vampiro.  
- Eres muy observadora, cariño.** – Besando su mano.  
**- Recuerda que descubrí que eras un vampiro en menos de una semana. –** Guiñándome un ojo con picardía.  
**- Vale, pero era demasiado evidente al principio, ¿no crees? –** Reconocí.  
**- Sí, no es que ocultases muy bien lo incómodo que estabas rodeado de tantos humanos blanditos y frágiles.** – Ambos nos reímos de aquellos primeros días que parecían tan lejanos en el tiempo. **– Supongo que a partir de ahora vamos a cambiar un poco el recorrido para asistir a clase… -** Su mente ya estaba trabajando en posibilidades para evitar que Isabel se encontrase con AJ.  
**- No pensé que eso de buscar almas fuese tan complicado.** – A medida que paseábamos le daba vueltas al momento en que Hermione le entregó su varita a Isabel. – **Cariño, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir la varita apropiada para Isabel?** – Le pregunté, pues era algo que siempre me había intrigado.  
**- Fácil.** – Sonriéndose y poniendo esa pose de marisabidilla que tanto me gustaba. – **Acudí al único que es capaz de conocer todos los secretos de cada uno de la familia.** – La miré sin llegar a comprender a quién se refería. - **¡Tony!** – Exclamó unos segundos más tarde. **– Es el único que sabe toda la verdad acerca de nuestras vidas, conoce incluso aquellos aspectos más destacados de nuestro futuro. Resulta que, cuando estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca aquel día, me acerqué a la sección prohibida que era donde estaban Tony y Jules. Con un cartelito, que logré escribir sin que Isabel se diese cuenta, le pedí a Tony que detuviese el tiempo, de tal manera que nadie nos pudiese escuchar, mucho menos Isa. No quiso confirmarme si era o no una bruja, porque, ahí donde lo ves, con todo lo sádico y cruel que puede llegar a ser, está comprometido con su tarea y no revela nada a nadie, salvo aquello que sea inevitable o imprescindible. El caso es que se fue al callejón Diagon con Pansy y le dio una descripción exhaustiva a Ollivander de Isabel y Julia para que le diese las varitas más apropiadas para cada una. Cuando volvieron, metió la caja discretamente en mi mochila y estuvo esperando impacientemente hasta que se la di a Isabel para darle las suyas a Julia y Lameth.  
- Entonces también tuvo que describirle la vida y milagros de Lameth a Ollivander, ¿no?** – Comenté.  
**- No, cariño. La varita de Lameth llevaba siendo custodiada por los Ollivander desde que empezaron en el negocio de las varitas. Es su primera varita. Por eso no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción al sacarla de la caja, ya la había tenido hacía más de seis milenios y medio.  
- Veo que Tony te cuenta muchas cosas. No tenía ni idea de que os llevaseis tan bien. –** Reconocí.  
**- Tony se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que le defendí en Navidades. –** Comentó. **– Además, le encanta llevarme al pasado para que vea las cosas cómo eran en realidad.** – Con una sonrisa. **– Supongo que, como ha estado tan ocupado separando a Isabel de AJ, no ha podido continuar con mis clases de Historia. Debe de estar agotado. –** Sintiendo lástima por el druida.  
**- A lo mejor me puedes explicar algo que no logro entender desde que hablé con Tony. Dijo que AJ recordaría dos mil años de vidas pasadas, pero Isabel tiene poco más de seiscientos años. ¿Acaso AJ recordará vidas anteriores incluso a que estuviesen juntos?  
- Cariño, Isabel tiene muchos más de seiscientos años. –** Respondió Hermione. La miré sorprendido, no entendía cómo era eso posible. **– Durante las Revueltas Anarquistas que dieron lugar a la división entre Sabbat y Camarilla, Isabel fue atacada brutalmente por uno de ellos. Las heridas que sufrió en la cabeza fueron tan graves que le provocaron una amnesia total.** – Me dirigió una mirada en la que se veía lo mucho que le dolía saber aquello. – **Isabel tiene, exactamente, dos mil seiscientos cincuenta y un años, pero sólo recuerda los últimos seiscientos. AJ sí recordará todas las vidas que han compartido, pero Isa no. No puedo ni imaginar lo doloroso que eso debe de resultar para AJ.** – Abrazándome en busca de un calor que no podía darle en mitad del Abismo. **– Supongo que no lo sabías porque la propia Isabel lo desconoce, aunque… ¿nunca te diste cuenta de que muchas veces termina las frases con "que yo recuerde"?  
- Pensé que era una broma privada entre ellos.** – Respondí. **– Supongo que ahora comprendo por qué siempre la presiento cuando se acerca, igual que con Lameth y Ennoia. Es más vieja incluso que mi sire.  
- Su sire también lo pasa muy mal, ella no le recuerda en absoluto. –**Añadió. – **Tony me dijo que le perseguía cada poco tiempo para que le dijese quién había sido el responsable de que su chiquilla sufriese esas heridas tan severas, pero él no puede decírselo, no hasta que Isabel lo recuerde todo de nuevo.  
- Pero los vampiros nos recobramos rápidamente de nuestras heridas con la sangre. Isa ya debería de recordarlo todo…  
- Draco, el cerebro es un órgano demasiado complicado como para esperar que se arregle sin dejar algún fallo. Ya es todo un logro que sea capaz de caminar, hablar y usar la magia. Puede que el trauma provocase que esa parte de su memoria no pueda salir a la luz sin el estímulo apropiado. Antes me apenaba por Haquim, pero ahora sé que quien peor lo debe de pasar es AJ.  
- ¿Haquim?** – Pregunté sorprendido y deteniendo nuestro paseo. **- ¿El sire de Isabel es Haquim?  
- Claro. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Tetmes? –** Riéndose de mi expresión de asombro al escucharle nombrar a uno de los Duat de Alamut. Realmente es aterrador el comprobar cuánto sabe Hermione de cada uno de nosotros. **– Además, Isa es descendiente directa en línea materna de Haquim.**

* * *

Todas esas revelaciones que me hicieron Hermione y Tony rondaron en mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Ahora comprendía mucho mejor a Isabel y ya no me metía tanto con ella, sólo cuando tenía que alejarla del camino de los Ravenclaw. Hermione también se entregó por completo a la tarea de mantenerla ocupada y la obligó a ayudarla con todos sus deberes, consiguió que Dumbledore aprobase el que los desayunos y las cenas tuviesen lugar en las salas comunes, con la excusa de que así los alumnos no perdían un tiempo precioso que podían emplear en estudiar. Se las arregló también para que, durante las pocas comidas que tenían lugar en el comedor, Isabel siempre tuviese algo o alguien frente a ella de tal manera que no pudiese mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Convenció a Ginebra para que le diese un horario completo de AJ e hizo lo posible porque Isabel no coincidiese de ningún modo en el pasillo con ella. Pero comprobamos lo que decía Tony, parecía que se buscasen de manera inconsciente, porque muchas veces Isa intentaba ir hacia la torre de Ravenclaw en lugar de a la de Gryffindor, o aparecía Ziva sola en mitad de un corredor en el que no tenía que estar. Pronto compartimos la misma paranoia de Tony y veíamos a Ziva en todas partes.

Tony aprovechaba el tiempo que Isabel empleaba en mejorar las murallas del castillo para impartir las clases de historia de Hermione. Pero se notaba que estaba agotado y no podía controlarlo como era debido. En más de una ocasión volvieron del pasado en un momento incorrecto, en mitad de clase, horas más tarde, una vez casi estuvieron desaparecidos un día entero. Lo que provocó que Isabel se pusiese furiosa por no poder proteger como era debido a Hermione. También provocaba situaciones incómodas para Hermione. En una ocasión entró corriendo a la clase de Encantamientos vestida de egipcia, no se parecía en nada al disfraz de Cleopatra que había llevado Pansy en Halloween. No, Hermione estaba vestida de pies a cabeza como una integrante de la corte de un faraón egipcio. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y desconcertados. Otra vez, apareció con el atavío de una joven romana, no eran los fastos imperiales, sino que era la austera túnica que se llevaba durante la república.

A Lucian casi le da un ataque cuando se la encontró vestida igual que en la época en que él había nacido. Se dedicó a revisar su atuendo de arriba abajo con gesto aprobatorio. Al menos no apareció de esa guisa en clase, sino en una de nuestras reuniones de los viernes. Durante ese lapso de tiempo en que estábamos todos juntos, Tony se permitía el lujo de dormir y descansar en brazos de Julia y Pansy, ambas lo mimaban y le dejaban tranquilo. En una ocasión incluso le pidió un cojín a Isabel, con la tirria que les tiene.

El último de los lapsus de Tony con las clases de Hermione, creí que me daba un ataque o que ella encontraba el método de matarlo. La visión era totalmente onírica. Tanto ella como Julia venían corriendo por los corredores del castillo, sus pies volaban por las losas sin apenas pisarlas, las faldas de seda producían un delicioso murmullo a su paso, el pecho aprisionado por el corpiño subía y bajaba con la respiración de Hermione, las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio. Su melena increíblemente cepillada hasta conseguir que cayese como una cascada por sus hombros, adornada con perlas y con una diadema de seda y pedrería que impedía que nublase su vista, ondeaba a su espalda a causa de la rapidez con la que corría para llegar a tiempo a la clase. Las esperaba en la puerta y la mantenía abierta para que entrasen delante de mí, pero no me perdí la mirada atónita que les dirigió Snape al verlas entrar con ese atuendo. Sólo el escote quedaba al descubierto, pues las faldas del vestido y la bata llegaban hasta el suelo en cuanto las soltaron, las mangas bajaban hasta sus muñecas y colgaban graciosamente hasta ocultar sus manos cuando se relajaron. Creo que dejó de respirar cuando vio que Julia sacaba la varita del valle que formaban sus pechos, con un gesto calculadamente lento.

**- Sentimos mucho la tardanza, Severus. –** Le dijo la nigromante con su voz aterciopelada. La única de las dos que podía hablar pues Hermione aún intentaba recuperar el resuello a pesar del corpiño. – **Mi esposo consideró que sería interesante que Hermione conociese la corte de Enrique VIII. Sé que no es excusa suficiente, pero…** - aleteando con sus pestañas y permitiendo que el embriagador perfume que llevaba llenase la mazmorra. – **Me gusta tanto esa época. –** Suspiró afectadamente.  
**- Claro… Enrique VIII… comprensible. –** Carraspeó. **– Vamos a preparar un ungüento que se utiliza en los tratamientos de quemaduras por fuego de Dragón.** – Lanzándome una mirada cargada de doble intención. Como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa de que ellas dos apareciesen tarde y con esos vestidos.

* * *

Se estaba acercando el día de San Valentín y, en todo el colegio, empezó a respirarse esa atmósfera siempre cargada de feromonas y ansiedad que precedía a esa fecha en particular. Nosotros también empezamos a ponernos un poco nerviosos, no por la fecha en sí, sino porque venía acompañada de la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Cuando Lucian se dio cuenta de que buena parte del alumnado saldría de los terrenos del castillo para dispersarse por todo un pueblo, casi tiene un ataque de ansiedad junto con Tony. Imagino que el pobre druida estaba temiendo las incontables peripecias que tendría que orquestar para que Isabel y AJ no se encontrasen durante la visita.

Mi sire intentó que Dumbledore anulase la visita, pero no obtuvo ningún éxito con el director. Dumbledore consideraba que era necesario que los alumnos hiciesen una vida normal, creía incluso que sería beneficioso para ellos el salir del castillo para relajarse. Tanta relajación era lo que preocupaba a Lucian. Sabía que el Sabbat no necesariamente iba a dejarlo en el ataque al tren y temía que aprovechase ese momento para volver a intentarlo. Sus planes para evitar un desastre comenzaron por hacer que más de sus ghoules viniesen al castillo. Aparte de Dominique y Laurent, en la fortaleza siempre había un contingente de sirvientes que se encargaba de la seguridad y del mantenimiento de la misma. Un destacamento de cincuenta guardias se presentó una semana antes de la visita, organizaron un perímetro de seguridad en torno al pueblo, revisaron los planos en busca de puntos débiles por los que pudiesen atacar.

Los alumnos recibieron la noticia con aprehensión, muchos creían que Lucian intentaba hacerse con el control de Hogwarts con tantos guardias a su servicio, todos ellos armados y preparados para el combate. Comenzaron a circular rumores de que Dumbledore estaba siendo influenciado por tanto vampiro y que los profesores también se estaban dejando controlar. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues Luc no quería otra cosa que protegerlos con todas estas medidas y los profesores veían que tenía razón en intentar asegurar aquella salida.

Los guardias ocuparon un ala del castillo que había visto épocas mejores, aquellas en las que había muchos más alumnos y profesores viviendo en Hogwarts. Tony pudo relajarse el día en que Isabel y Julia se encargaron de acondicionarlas para ellos. Eliminaron las aulas en desuso y organizaron habitaciones, un comedor y varias salas de descanso para los guardias. Ellos se lo agradecieron trayendo consigo algunos enseres que las vampiras habían solicitado de sus propias dependencias en la fortaleza. No me extrañó en absoluto que Isabel fuese la encargada de organizar la armería, sellándola de tal manera que ningún alumno pudiese acceder a las armas de fuego que se guardarían en ella.

**- Lo siento mucho, Luc, pero eso es lo que he oído por los corredores de camino aquí.** – Se disculpó Zach. Acababa de contarle la fantasiosa idea que todos compartían de su intento de controlar el castillo.  
**- ¡Pero si es una soberana estupidez! ¿Para qué quiero yo un castillo ruinoso repleto de magos y con un sistema de seguridad tan deficiente que no se resolvería aunque lo tirase y lo reconstruyese desde la primera piedra?** – Se lamentó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Ginebra.  
**- Supongo que creen que quieres crear un ejército de magos vampiros.** – Propuso Isabel desde su otomana mientras daba un sorbo a su té.  
**- ¡Ridículo! –** Exclamaron Lara y Luc al unísono.  
**- Tranquilo, Luc. –** Intenté calmarlos. **– Es una hipótesis como cualquier otra, no te hagas cruces por lo que digan…  
- Perdona, cachorro, pero me parece insultante que siquiera se les pase esa idea por la cabeza. –** Lara se puso en pie, descargando contra mí su frustración. **– No necesito un ejército de niñatos para nada. He estado tras los tronos de todos los reyes y reinas de la creación, he guiado sus pasos, adulado sus egos y corrompido sus almas sólo por el placer que eso me aportaba. Durante siglos he creado y destruido imperios con el mero movimiento de mi meñique. –** Tomó una fina copa de la mesa repleta de burdeos y se acercó a los ventanales para observar los terrenos. **- ¿Ves esto? ¡Pues no existiría si a mí se me hubiese ocurrido susurrar una sola palabra en los oídos de Elizabeth Tudor! En lugar de enorgulleceros de vuestra maravillosa Commonwealth estaríais bailando flamenco o tocando la pandereta para el Rey de España. –** Cerró los ojos y pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, con un gesto de frustración. **– Cuánto echo de menos a Elizabeth… -** Murmuró.  
**- Corría verdadero fuego por sus venas… -** continuó Lucian aún aparentemente relajado en el regazo de Ginebra. – **Esa mujer revolucionó el mundo, igual que lo hizo Leonor.** – Se rió con sorna. **- ¡Por la Santa Virgen!** – Se levantó furioso. – **No seríais nada si no le hubiese tomado aprecio a vuestra maldita isla desde que ella puso un pie en ella. Yo fui quien sostuvo las manos de Ricardo cuando dio sus primeros pasos en esta tierra… desde ese día me comprometí a proteger todo aquello que hubiese pertenecido alguna vez a esa mujer.  
- ¡Esos mocosos agita palitos no son más que una pandilla de desagradecidos que no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo por ellos! –** Lara arrojó la copa al suelo donde se hizo añicos.  
**- ¿Quieres dejar el melodrama? –** Protestó Tony lanzándole un cojín de Isa a la cabeza. **- ¡Esta es mi puta isla desde antes de que siquiera te saliesen los dientes de leche y pienso defenderla hasta la extenuación pero no tengo por qué soportarte a ti y a tus ansias de grandeza durante el proceso!** – Levantándose más furioso que ellos dos, sus ojos seguían mostrando las pupilas de reloj de arena. **– Sé perfectamente lo que significaron todas ellas para ti, Luc, pero no te permitiré que reclames toda la gloria de Britania sobre tu cabeza. ¿O te has olvidado de lo que me costó acabar con la Armada Invencible? ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que tuvimos que pasar juntos en Cantón y Hong Kong? ¡Esta es mi tierra y mi madre, no la tuya, sajón de mierda!  
- ¿Qué me has llamado?** – Tanto Lucian como Lara se enfrentaron a Tony, lo único que estaba en medio de esos tres cafres era una enclenque mesa.  
**- Lo has oído perfectamente  
- No lo repitas, Tony.** – Pidieron Ennoia y Lameth poniéndose también en pie y frente a sus protegidos. Olían el peligro con estos dos discutiendo. Yo también me situé frente a Hermione para protegerla de lo que fuese que esos tres pudiesen hacer.  
**- Sí, Tony, repítelo.** – Se burló Lara. **- Debe de ser la edad o tantos golpes en la batalla, no he oído bien lo que me has dicho.  
- A ver…** - Isa se subió a la mesita con las dos espadas desenvainadas. - **¿Cómo os lo explico? Al primero que se mueva, le rebano el pescuezo. ¿Suficientemente claro?  
- Apártate.** – Le exigió Luc que ahora parecía estar siendo retenido por los brazos de Lameth, igual que Lara era reducida por Ennoia. – **¡Soltadme que le mato!  
- Cierra el pico, amor. –** Julia atrajo a Tony y le obligó a besarla con fuerza, impidiendo que se alejase de ella. **– Ya has metido la pata lo suficiente.  
- ¡Si estuviesen aquí Cesar o Calebros no serías tan gallito, maldito picto adorador de árboles! –** Siguió protestando Lucian a pesar de estar luchando para librarse de la presa de Lameth.  
**- Cuando despiertes, me lo agradecerás. –** Sin más preámbulos, Lameth le asestó un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que Ennoia hacía otro tanto con Lara, ambos cayeron inconscientes. **– Mira que se pone tonto cuando le tocas la fibra sensible.** – Se levantó y miró en dirección a Tony y Julia, enlazados aún en un beso interminable. - **¡Idos a una habitación, maldición!** – Protestó agotado.

Era evidente que los nervios estaban a flor de piel incluso entre nosotros. Todos los magos habían observado aquel intercambio de insultos absolutamente atónitos. No sé si, aparte de Hermione, alguno se habría percatado del peligro en que habían estado sus vidas durante ese breve lapso. Era muy probable que no. No me cabía duda de que tanto Tony como Lucian estaban al borde del colapso o de cometer un genocidio sólo para descargar parte de la frustración que les dominaba.

* * *

Pero los esfuerzos de Lucian y sus guardias dieron como resultado una visita a Hogsmeade totalmente tranquila y sin contratiempos. Ninguno de los alumnos pudo quejarse o siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de toda la seguridad que se desplegó en la pequeña población de magos, sin embargo en todo momento y en cada uno de los establecimientos visitados, hubo al menos uno de los ghoules cuya misión principal era protegerles. Aunque pocos de los Sabbat podían llegar a presentarse a pleno día y arruinar aquella salida de los alumnos, de todos modos podían haber enviado algún ghoul para estudiar la situación.

A pesar de que la salida se suponía que era la que todas las parejitas aprovechaban para desmarcarse de sus amigos y hacer manitas en los distintos rincones del pueblo, nosotros decidimos ir en grupo, como si de esa manera impusiésemos un ejemplo a todos los demás. Fue divertido cuando entramos en el establecimiento de Madame Puddifoot y reunimos varias mesas para tomar el té. La señora no comprendía ese comportamiento tan poco al uso en esa fecha, pero no dijo nada y sólo tomó nota de nuestras consumiciones, probablemente se tranquilizó cuando vio que en realidad todos íbamos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

**- ¿No está un poco recargado? –** Comentó Isabel cuando un querubín dejó caer confeti sobre su cabeza.  
**- Créeme, es la decoración habitual en esta fecha.** – Se sonrió Blaise. **– Se supone que las parejitas hacen manitas y les parece romántico.  
- Pues a mí me gusta.** – Comentó Julia recogiendo un puñado de confeti para echarlo sobre la cabeza de Tony. - **¿Qué opinas tú, cariño?  
- Reconozco que me está dando unas cuantas ideas divertidas. –** El druida atrajo a su mujer contra él y la besó mientras hacía que una lluvia de confeti cayese sobre el canalillo de su escotado vestido rojo. **– Me encantará ayudarte a quitarte cada uno de esos papelillos por la noche. Te aseguro que no quedará uno solo por tu piel cuando termine.  
- Lo sé, amorcito. –** Intercambiando una mirada lujuriosa con su marido.

**- ¿En tu época se celebraba San Valentín? –** Le preguntó Zacharias a Ennoia.  
**- Me temo que no, en realidad no entiendo muy bien esta fiesta.** – Se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. **– Pero me parece divertido y una buena excusa para hacer regalos. –** Sonriendo y acariciando su muslo bajo la mesa. **– Espero que no te importe que no te entregue el tuyo hasta esta noche, Zach.**  
**- En absoluto. –** El rostro del chico se iluminó. **– El mío también tiene que esperar un poco.  
- ¿Me tienes un regalo? –** Lo miró sorprendida. - **¡Zach, no tenías por qué molestarte! Espero que no te sientas obligado a hacerlo sólo porque yo voy a hacerte uno…  
- Tranquila, En.** – Tomó su mano y la besó gentilmente. **– Es algo que llevo pensando desde hace un tiempo y… -** guiñándole un ojo a mi novia. **– Con un poco de ayuda de Hermione pude terminarlo a tiempo para la fecha.  
- Eres un encanto.** – Y tomó su rostro para besarlo también.

**- Yo os tengo una sorpresita para esta noche también.** – Les dijo Ginebra a Lucian y Lara. – **Harry ha accedido a echarme una manita y hoy volverá al dormitorio de Gryffindor para que podáis disfrutarla por completo.  
- ¿Qué se te habrá ocurrido, mi pequeña diablesa?** – Preguntó Lucian con genuina curiosidad.  
**- Si te lo dijese, dejaría de ser una sorpresa. –** Le replicó la pelirroja tomando sus labios para distraerlo.  
**- Es un detalle que nos indiques este cambio de dormitorio de Harry, porque así podremos dejarle su regalo encima de su cama para que lo vea nada más entrar.** – Comentó Lara con un guiño pícaro hacia el joven Gryffindor.  
**- ¿Me tenéis un regalo? –** Se sorprendió el chico. **– ¡Vaya! Siento deciros que soy un desastre para estas cosas y no fui capaz de…  
- No te disculpes, Harry. No es necesario que nos correspondas, es un placer para nosotros poder hacerte ese obsequio en particular.** – Le interrumpió Lara, puesto que Lucian no podía ya que seguía besando a Ginebra con dedicación.

**- ¿Puedo darte ahora mi regalo, Dirk?** – Susurró Lavender al oído del atlante.  
**- No debías haberte molestado, mi dulce florecilla.** – Le dijo él abrazando sus hombros con ternura. – **Tú dulzura es el único regalo que deseo.** – Depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.  
**- Sólo quería mostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio.** – Siguió susurrando mientras seguía con un dedo uno de los tatuajes del atlante, ahora visibles para ella desde que se había convertido en su ghoul. **– Toma.** – Entregándole un pergamino cerrado con lacre y el sello de Lameth.  
**- ¡Está en arameo!** – Se sorprendió el capadocio cuando lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que allí ponía. – **¿Me has escrito una poesía en arameo, florecilla?** – Le preguntó con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.  
**- Me costó un poco conseguir las rimas, pero quería demostrarte lo mucho que deseo aprender. –** Se sonrojó. **– Perdóname si la métrica no es la apropiada.** – Bajando la vista, azorada y contrita.  
**- Lavender, pequeña mía.** – Alzó su barbilla con delicadeza para obligarla a mirarle. **– Es lo más hermoso que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí. Te aseguro que es perfecta. –** Besándola tiernamente en los labios.

**- Creo que no puedo tomar mi chocolate… -** resopló Isabel alejando la taza.  
**- ¿Te ha caído confeti? Si quieres te pido otro.** – Propuso Blaise.  
**- No, es que creo que mi organismo no puede soportar tanto azúcar de una sentada.** – Señalando con un gesto a la concurrencia acaramelada a su alrededor. **– A este paso voy a necesitar un chute de insulina. A pesar de ser vampira voy a desarrollar diabetes con tanta parejita glucosada por aquí.** – Miró de reojo a Blaise. **- ¿Tú no habrás maquinado hacerme un regalo, verdad? –** Le preguntó con cierto malestar. **– Porque siento decirte que yo no tengo nada preparado como esta pandilla de dulzones.  
- Sí que te tengo un regalo. –** Le respondió mi amigo con una sonrisa. **– Pero no esperaba nada a cambio.** – Reconoció él. **– Reconozco que cada día que me permites pasar a tu lado, ya es suficiente para mí.  
- ¡No te me pongas romanticón, por favor! –** Se lamentó la Assamita.  
**- No me pongo romanticón. –** Protestó Blaise. **– Es la pura verdad. –** Con una media sonrisa en sus labios. – **Eres una mujer hermosa, flexible y con siglos de experiencia: Eres el sueño de cualquier adolescente heterosexual con un exceso de hormonas. –** Reconoció divertido. – **Lo que pasa es que quería que tuvieses un recuerdo mío, aparte de las noches que pasamos juntos. Nada más.  
- Bueno, si me lo planteas así… aceptaré gustosa tu obsequio y te lo agradeceré en su justa medida. –** Guiñándole un ojo.

**- Yo también te tengo un regalito, cariño.** – Me dijo Hermione poniendo una cajita de terciopelo en mi mano. **– Lo hice con mis manos, gracias a las clases que me ha estado dando Lucian.  
- ¿Qué clases? –** Pregunté mientras abría la caja. Dentro estaba un sello de plata rodeado de satén negro, cuando observé el dibujo distinguí el escudo de los Lasombra mezclado con el de Slytherin en un complicado dibujo.  
**- Me ha enseñado a moldear y trabajar con distintos materiales. –** Tomó el sello y lo deslizó en uno de mis dedos. **– El dibujo fue un poco complicado, pero creo que he terminado por encontrar una combinación apropiada entre las dos casas más importantes para ti. Tanto la de tu estirpe vampírica como la de tu alineación como mago… -** No le permití terminar con la explicación, pues mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos, acariciándolos con toda la ternura que aquel gesto había despertado en mí. **– Deduzco que te ha gustado.  
- Amor mío. –** Sonreí. **– Sabes que habitualmente se hacen regalos que sólo sirvan para adornar una estantería, ¿verdad? –** Ella también se sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sintió intrigada por el rumbo de mi discurso. **– Pues yo he querido hacerte un regalo que no vas a utilizar nunca y que adornará una estantería. –** Posando un gran paquete en la mesa.  
**-¿"**_**1001 pociones de amor y sus antídotos**_**"? –** Me miró con curiosidad cuando leyó el título del libro.  
**- Nunca tendrás que usarlo conmigo pues ya te amo con cada fibra de mi ser.** – Ahora fue ella la que asió mi nuca y me atrajo hasta sus labios, sellando los míos con un ardiente beso.  
**- Además las pociones no surten efecto en tu organismo de vampiro. –** Su risa agitó su cuerpo de un modo delicioso.  
**- Eso, además. –** Alzándola de su asiento para sentarla en mi regazo y continuar besándola apasionadamente. **– Un regalo totalmente inútil y que sólo criará polvo en tu estantería.**

Supongo que con tantas muestras de romanticismo, Madame Puddifoot quedó satisfecha de que nos dejásemos llevar por el ambiente que había creado en su establecimiento, a pesar de haber ido en grupo y desorganizado el mobiliario. Aunque dejamos algo asombrados a los otros clientes del lugar, supongo que no entendían que un grupo de magos estuviese tan acaramelado con unos vampiros sanguinarios y con fama de sádicos. Sin embargo, ese tipo de cosas las dejábamos para los Sabbat, ahora Lameth mostraba ser un compañero tierno y dulce con Lavender, Ennoia jugaba con el cabello de Zach y le regalaba sonrisas propias de una adolescente enamorada, Lucian y Lara no cesaban de besar y acariciar a sus respectivos magos, Julia y Tony se dejaban ver como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados, en mis ojos sólo se leía el profundo amor que sentía por Hermione, e incluso Isabel se permitió hacerle unas cuantas carantoñas a Blaise.

* * *

Cuando nos separamos en el vestíbulo, una vez de vuelta en el castillo, reconozco que me entró curiosidad por conocer los regalos que cada uno tenía planeado hacerle a sus parejas. Sobre todo tras haber estado hablando de ellos de manera tan intrigante durante el té. Me dije que no pasaba nada por echar un vistazo a través de las sombras y enterarme de los detalles menos comprometidos de lo que ocurriese en sus dormitorios, tampoco es que quisiese entrometerme más de lo debido en su intimidad.

Me sorprendió, por ejemplo, que Ennoia y Zach habían tenido ideas similares en sus regalos. Ella le obsequió con una flamante lechuza parda a la que le había dado unas gotas de su sangre, de esa manera la lechuza viviría por muchos años sin perjuicio de salud alguno, sería más resistente a las inclemencias del tiempo, podría realizar viajes mucho más largos y con mayor rapidez. Zach quedó asombrado cuando ella le relató todas las ventajas que tendría su nueva lechuza y reconoció que le había apenado el que, la vieja lechuza que su familia usaba, ya no pudiese acompañarle al castillo. A su vez, él le tenía un regalo muy curioso para ella, algo sabía por los comentarios que me había echo Hermione al respecto de la ayuda que ella le había prestado, pero de todos modos también quedé maravillado, igual que Ennoia, cuando observé el cuidado que había dedicado para que fuese perfecto para la antigua Gangrel. Le regaló un zoo en miniatura con una gran variedad de animales completamente vivos pero en una escala reducida. No había escatimado ningún detalle, sabía que Hermione le había asistido principalmente en lo que se refería a la distribución y todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle, pero no esperaba que hubiese sido capaz de recrear con tal precisión un zoo. No le faltaba nada, tenía una zona dedicada a delfines, orcas y pingüinos, otra para grandes felinos, un aviario en el que distintos tipos de aves revoloteaban en las grandes jaulas. Barritaban los elefantes mientras las cebras pacían tranquilas, los chimpancés se columpiaban de rama en rama al mismo tiempo que las hienas se reían en su jaula. Era asombroso.

_**- Sé que los animales son tu pasión, En.**_ – Le dijo mientras observaba el rostro de la antigua con detenimiento. – _**Siento que tengan que estar en jaulas, pero no sería buena idea que se escapasen… al ser tan pequeños se podrían…  
- No digas nada.**_ – Ennoia detuvo sus labios con sus dedos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _**– No estropees la magia.**_ – Le pidió en un susurro. _**– Es perfecto, Zach. De verdad. –**_ Tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la cama. – _**Jamás pensé que la magia pudiese ser tan hermosa. Gracias.**_ – Rodeó su cuello para besarlo y fue entonces cuando dejé de observarles.

* * *

Seguí a través de la penumbra de las escaleras los movimientos de Lameth y Lavender, el atlante vendó los ojos de la joven con un lazo de seda antes de abrir la puerta de sus dependencias. La guió con cuidado hasta situarla en el centro de su dormitorio y fue entonces cuando deslizó la venda. Lavender pudo entonces comprobar que el atlante había redecorado la estancia en una absoluta dedicatoria para ella. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas cargadas de rosas púrpura, el suelo era un manto de lavandas y el techo una réplica de un cielo estrellado en una noche de verano. La zona en la que estaba el estudio tenía una pérgola sembrada de diminutas flores y bajo ella estaba preparada una mesa para ellos dos con una cena que mi olfato me indicó había sido preparada por René. El lecho también estaba cubierto de flores de lavanda y toda la habitación estaba impregnada por su perfume. El atlante había convertido la estancia en un verdadero vergel para la doncella a la que siempre se refería en términos florales.

_**- Dirk… yo… -**_ Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. _**– Es tan… -**_ Se atragantó. Lameth acarició su mejilla enjugando la gota con sus dedos. – _**No merezco…  
- Lo mereces, Lavender. –**_ Depositando un suave beso en sus labios. _**– Mereces un Edén sólo para ti. A pesar de conocer mi verdadero aspecto no has dejado de ser dulce y tierna conmigo, eres la persona más pura que jamás he conocido. Un paraíso en este mundo terrenal no sería suficiente para poder mostrarte todo mi afecto.  
- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tus tatuajes no son feos? –**_ Siguiendo el curso de uno de los que adornaban su brazo con un dedo. _**– Sigues siendo mi dulce Dirk.**_ – Abrazándose a él con lágrimas en los ojos. _**– Creo que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo por tener a un vampiro tan tierno como tú.**_

* * *

Me quedé completamente estupefacto al comprobar que en el dormitorio de Jules y Tony no había un despliegue propio de una sala de torturas sino que estaba cubierto de velas que despedían una dulce fragancia a rosas cuando abrieron la puerta. Lo único que desentonaba en la escena romántica, eran los cuatro zombies que estaban situados en las esquinas de la habitación, pero sabía que eran los sirvientes de Julia y que para esos dos ni siquiera existían. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Anthony tomó a Julia en brazos, con un gesto de su mano empezó a sonar una suave melodía en la estancia.

_**- Amor mío, esta noche es sólo para nosotros. –**_ Anthony besó a su esposa como si fuese un recién casado.  
_**- Lo sé, vida mía. –**_ Jules rodeó el cuello de su marido. _**– Echaba tanto de menos una noche tranquila.  
- Aunque estemos juntos eternamente no puedo dejar de verte como si fuese la primera vez. –**_ El techo estaba cubierto de rosas rojas que dejaban caer sus pétalos en una lenta lluvia por toda la habitación.  
_**- Sabes perfectamente que para mí todas las noches a tu lado son una eterna noche de bodas.**_ – Le susurró ella. _**– En tus brazos siempre me siento como una doncella débil e indefensa.  
- Mas jamás permitiré que sufras daño alguno, mi ángel. Sin tu amor no podría existir un segundo en este mundo. Tus ojos cargados de ternura son los luceros que alumbran mi vida.  
- Que las estrellas nos acompañen en esta noche sin fin, mi amor. –**_ Los muros desaparecieron con un mero gesto de su mano para quedar sólo el tálamo en medio de una noche estrellada, aún bajo la lluvia de pétalos que descendían con extrema lentitud.

No quise inmiscuirme más en una escena tan atípica de ese matrimonio. No daba crédito al haber observado un intercambio tan cargado de amor entre ellos dos. Suponía, como la gran mayoría, que en la intimidad de su dormitorio se dejarían llevar por su pasión a las torturas, jamás habría imaginado que el amor entre ellos pudiese llegar a ser algo que los uniese de esa manera. Comprendía ahora que ellos se veían arrastrados por el mismo torbellino de ternura y cariño que yo sentía hacia Hermione. Su secreto estaría a salvo conmigo, no revelaría aquello que mi curiosidad me había llevado a descubrir.

* * *

Una escena completamente diferente se desarrollaba en las dependencias de mi sire. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña antesala que dividía los dos dormitorios de Lara y Lucian, Ginebra les pidió que se fuesen a cambiar de ropa y que esperasen diez minutos antes de volver allí. A mi sire no le importó seguir sus instrucciones pues también estaba intrigado por lo que se le hubiese ocurrido a su joven ghoul. En cuanto desaparecieron por las puertas de sus alcobas, Dominique y Laurent entraron en la sala y ayudaron a Ginebra a preparar la sorpresa. Con la varita apartó los sofás contra la pared e hizo aparecer una gran mesa. Se desnudó y con otro movimiento rápido de varita se aseó para estar perfecta para ellos. Subió a la mesa con ayuda de Laurent y se tumbó sobre ella. De inmediato los dos secretarios de mi sire comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo con la comida que habían llevado en unas bandejas, nuevamente René, nuestro cocinero favorito, era el artífice de los manjares destinados a ser ingeridos aquella noche. En cuanto terminaron, los dos sirvientes se fueron dedicándole un guiño a la joven pelirroja. El rostro de mis sires mostró perfectamente su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con la curiosa sorpresa que Ginebra les había reservado.

_**- Pensé que os gustaría disfrutar de una cena en mi compañía.**_ – Les comunicó con una sonrisa, sin poder ver sus caras aunque adivinando perfectamente que estaban complacidos por su presente.

* * *

Harry se había despedido de nosotros en el segundo piso, pues Hermione y yo pasaríamos la noche en mi cámara, la cual había acondicionado para una noche romántica y relajada. Pero no quise perderme su cara al encontrarse con el obsequio que mis sires le tenían preparado. Cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, muchos le dirigieron miradas llenas de curiosidad, les extrañaba que estuviese precisamente esa noche allí cuando todos sabían que dormía siempre con Lara desde su llegada al castillo. Conociendo su costumbre de no hacer comentarios, no le preguntaron o dijeron nada, sólo lo saludaron con cierta reserva.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, se notaba que también estaba intrigado por la críptica explicación de Lara durante el té y quería saber qué le estaba esperando en su cama. Al entrar en el dormitorio vio que las cortinas de su cama estaban echadas, saludó a Ronald, Thomas y Finnigan y se dirigió hacia la cama con paso apresurado. Su mandíbula se desencajó al descorrer la cortina y encontrarse con el "regalo" de Lucian y Lara.

Recostada en la cama, como si acabase de despertar de un reparador sueño, estaba Felicia. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una delicada cinta de seda que ocultaba a duras penas sus encantos a las miradas asombradas de los compañeros de cuarto de Harry.

_**- ¡Sorpresa! –**_ Exclamó con su voz cantarina. _**– Estaba deseando de que llegases, tigre.**_ – Ronroneó mientras se lanzaba a su cuello. - _**¡Te he echado tanto de menos! –**_ Hundió sus dedos en el alborotado cabello de Harry mientras le obsequiaba con un ardoroso beso.  
_**- Feli… -**_ Pudo decir apenas el joven Gryffindor.

De inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos y se abandonó a sus labios, completamente ajeno a las expresiones de sus amigos. Pero debió acordarse de su presencia cuando empezaron a carraspear al ver que la chica tiraba de él hacia el lecho y él no hacía nada por impedírselo. Se separó renuentemente de ella y se giró para verles. Finnigan y Thomas estaban boquiabiertos, incluso se estaban sujetando a los postes de su cama para mantenerse de pie. El que había carraspeado era Ronald, que mostraba un rostro tan colorado como su cabello y que tenía la decencia de apartar la vista.

_**- Puede que queráis ir a otro sitio para seguir… charlando. –**_ Carraspeó de nuevo.  
_**- Sí, lo siento.**_ – Harry se sonrió al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de hacerle el amor a Felicia en presencia de todos ellos. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones a los otros dos, que seguían sin ser capaces de reaccionar ante tremenda sorpresa. - _**¿Os importaría daros la vuelta un minuto, por favor? –**_ Obedecieron de inmediato. _**– Gracias. –**_ Volvió a encontrarse con el radiante rostro de Felicia. _**– Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro dormitorio menos concurrido, Feli.**_ – La ayudó a levantarse y tragó con fuerza al ver cómo la cinta rodeaba sus pechos y descendía grácilmente hacia sus piernas. Deshizo su cama y sacó la sábana para cubrirla, ella no protestó, sólo le miró intrigada. _**– No quiero que cojas frío de camino. –**_ Le explicó guiñándole un ojo y señalando con la cabeza a los chicos. _**– No creo que a Hermione le importe que usemos su dormitorio de prefecta esta noche, ella no la va a usar.**_ – Tomó a Felicia en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta. _**– Buenas noches, chicos.  
- ¡Que tengáis dulces sueños!**_ – Se despidió ella con una risita cantarina.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin, Daphne se levantó rápidamente cuando vio entrar a Blaise con Isabel. En sus manos llevaba un paquete envuelto en celofán rojo. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y se lo ofreció a Blaise.

_**- Quería tener un detalle contigo por ocuparte de mí en estos días, por ayudarme con tantas cosas, ya sabes.**_ – Su rostro estaba iluminado con la sonrisa, pero también mostraba que las clases de maquillaje de Blaise daban su fruto. Sus ojos lucían una suave sombra que realzaba su mirada, en sus labios se veía un ligero toque de brillo de labios, probablemente llevase algo más de maquillaje, pero había aprendido a que no se notase apenas.  
_**- ¡Muchas gracias, Daph!**_ – Blaise tomó el paquete con ilusión y le dio un abrazo para agradecérselo. _**– También tengo uno para ti en mi cuarto, si esperas dos minutos te lo traigo.  
- No hace falta, Blaise.**_** –** Daphne miró a Isabel de reojo. _**– Puedo esperar a mañana…  
- ¡Por mí no te preocupes!**__ –_ Le aseguró Isabel. _**– Yo estoy deseando encerrarme en el cuarto y no salir hasta que toda esta locura del San Valentín desaparezca.**_ – Con esto se fue hacia el corredor que la conduciría hasta el cuarto de Blaise, el mismo por el que mi amigo había desaparecido corriendo sin permitir que Daphne siguiese disculpándose.  
**-**_** Toma. **_**–** Volvió cinco minutos después con un paquete un poco más grande que el de ella. **– **_**Ahora los abrimos a la vez.**__ – _Riéndose. – _**Estaba tan contento de tener un regalo hoy que me olvidé de abrirlo.  
- ¿Isa no te va a hacer ningún regalo? **_**–** Le preguntó ella preocupada.  
_**- No, ella no cree en estas cosas. Supongo que mi regalo será tenerla en lencería roja esta noche.**_– Guiñándole un ojo mientras rompía el papel de su regalo al mismo tiempo que ella. - _**¡Varitas de licor!**__ - _Exclamó asombrado cuando vio que se había acordado de su chuchería favorita. _- __**¡Te adoro! **_**–** Abrazándola nuevamente. Intentó besarla en la mejilla, pero ella giró su rostro al mismo tiempo y terminó besándola en los labios. Al principio, ninguno supo qué hacer, pero luego Blaise tomó su barbilla para besarla con más cuidado. Dejó la caja sobre una mesa cercana y abrazó su cintura para atraerla a él.  
_**- ¡Blaise! –**_Ella lo apartó de un empujón rápido, sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y sus ojos miraban fijamente al suelo. _**– Isabel te espera. Yo… me voy a mi habitación. Gracias por tu regalo.**_– Salió corriendo por el corredor contrario al que Blaise tenía que utilizar para encontrarse con Isa.

Mi amigo se quedó un rato mirando en dirección al corredor que Daphne había usado. Era evidente que por la mente de mi amigo cruzaban cientos de cosas en ese instante, pero no iba a decidir nada sin pensarlo muy detenidamente primero. Tomó la caja de varitas de licor y volvió cabizbajo a su dormitorio. Allí le estaba esperando Isa, como él había adivinado, se había puesto un encantador conjunto de lencería de color rojo. Estaba sentada de rodillas en la cama, llamándolo seductoramente a reunirse con ella.

Blaise dejó la caja de bombones sobre su escritorio. Observó su reflejo en el cristal del cuadro que tenía encima, sabía que no quería realmente estar allí. Pero no iba a hacer nada todavía. Comenzó a deshacer su corbata y abrió un cajón del escritorio. Sacó una caja de madera con los bordes recubiertos de plata, en la tapa estaba un escudo de Slytherin grabado en una placa del mismo metal, se lo entregó a Isabel con una sonrisa.

_**- Como puedes ver sólo es un detalle para que dentro de unos siglos, sigas acordándote de mí**__. –_ Guiñándole un ojo mientras deslizaba la corbata por su cuello, antes de lanzarla contra el galán de noche.  
_**- No tenías que molestarte tanto, Blaise.**_** –** Le aseguró Isabel mientras abría la caja. _– __**¿Dos dagas nuevas?  
- Que siempre mantendrán el filo por mucho que las uses. Aunque me temo que estas no podrás envenenarlas como las otras o se rompería el encantamiento. –**_ Le explicó sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.  
_**- Muchas gracias, Blaise.**_ – Isabel se acercó a él y asió sus hombros, comenzando a masajeárselos ligeramente. Deslizó una mano por su pecho y desabrochó algunos botones. - _**¿Me dejas que te haga un regalo yo también?**_ – Le susurró al oído.  
_**- Por supuesto, Isa. Aunque pensé que ya estaba viendo mi regalo.**_– Acariciando sensualmente el muslo más cercano de la vampira.  
_**- Al principio pensé que era lo que deseabas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay algo que te gustará mucho más.**__ –_ Besando su cuello. _**– Ve con ella, no necesito que te quedes esta noche conmigo.  
- Isa, yo…  
- No me protestes, Bombón. –**_ Lo interrumpió. _**– Quieres estar con ella, quieres pasar la noche a su lado y mucho más. No puedo conseguir que tengas todo lo que desees, pero no tienes que estar aquí a disgusto por mi culpa.  
- No estoy a disgusto. –**_ Bufó él de un modo poco convincente.  
_**- Si te hace feliz, te aseguro que estaré aquí cuando vengas. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte y tampoco me importará ayudarte a sobrellevar la frustración que ella te provoque mientras empieza a aceptar que está enamorada de ti.**_ – Se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a él, le obligó a levantarse igualmente y besó sus labios. _**– No seas estúpido y ve con ella. Yo aprovecharé para dormir un poco, estoy particularmente cansada.**_

Mi amigo no se hizo de rogar, la besó cariñosamente en los labios y salió corriendo por la puerta. La asesina se sonrió pícara y se preparó para hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho. Dormir.

* * *

Hermione quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando la llevé a mi cámara aquella noche. Me sonreí al ver la decoración que había preparado para ella, pues ahora sabía que muchos habíamos tenido ideas similares aquella noche. Todos deseábamos ofrecer a la persona que ocupaba nuestros pensamientos una noche digna de ensueño.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas cargadas de flores y las velas flotaban a nuestro alrededor ofreciéndonos una iluminación cálida y romántica. El pasillo estaba cubierto por un manto de nenúfares y tras las estatuas caían cascadas hacia el estanque plagado de diminutos jazmines. La fragancia de la flor nocturna llenaba la cámara y el sonido del agua era el fondo perfecto para la suave melodía de piano que sonaba a nuestro alrededor.

Me dirigió una mirada cargada de amor, sabía que era el fiel reflejo de la mía a pesar de que no podía verme en sus ojos por la maldición que acompañaba a mi estirpe. Tomé su mano para besarla con ternura mientras abrazaba su cintura para atraerla contra mi cuerpo y sentirla con cada fibra de mi ser. Lentamente danzamos al ritmo de un suave vals hacia la mesa que nos esperaba al otro lado del pasillo. Yo también había solicitado la asistencia de Dominique para que nuestra cena fuese obra de René. Nada podía empañar aquella noche perfecta para la mujer que amaba.

**- ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?** – Susurré junto a su oído a medida que nos acercábamos.  
**- Esta noche no.** – Respondió en un suspiro. Su respiración estaba agitada a pesar de nuestro lento avance, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios entreabiertos para mí.  
**- Permíteme pues que repare mi descuido.** – Deteniéndome para admirar el oro que refulgía tras sus pestañas. **– Te amo.** – Besando al fin sus labios suaves como la seda, dejándome llevar por el maravilloso sonido de su corazón contra mi pecho. – **Te amo, Hermione.  
- Yo también te amo, Draco.** – Rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para besarme una vez más.

* * *

_Respuestas a los reviews…. _

_**Capítulo 34:**_

_¡¡Hola, Salesia!!_

_Pues no, cariño, está visto que mis capítulos son una mala influencia y resultan perniciosos para la salud de los lectores. Al parecer muchos han sufrido problemas con líquidos y me consta una que casi necesitó de la maniobra Heimlich (o como se escriba) al atragantarse con una palomita de maíz. Sigh! Está visto que tendré que ampliar el aviso previo. Aunque estoy empezando a cogerle miedo a tu marido, seguro que me va a coger tirria por tenerte absorta delante de la pantalla durante días._

_Las migrañas siguen ahí, ya somos íntimas incluso. Resulta que por ahora sí son de las que necesitan soledad, silencio y oscuridad, pero en cuanto me tomo la combinación de medicamentos que te dije en el mail, consigo hacer una vida un poco normal. Lo malo de todo eso es que mi coordinación desciende un poco y es complicadísimo escribir algo decente, porque las teclas se escurren bajo los dedos y claro, luego el texto es ilegible con tantos avisos rojos del word porque he metido la pata con casi todas las palabras. Por ahora lo de averiguar el tipo de migraña que tengo, va a tener que esperar hasta mayo, que es cuando tengo la cita con el neurólogo. Mientras, estoy intentando eliminar todo lo eliminable de la dieta para intentar evitar aquello que puede llegar a provocar migraña... me voy a quedar como un fideo escapado de una sopera a este paso. _

_Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar este capi con tanto Hermi/Draco que había de por medio, jejeje. Me alegra ver que el juego os está resultando divertido, fue una idea sencilla que está ayudando a conocer un poco más a todos los personajes implicados en él, así como descubrir cosas y provocar situaciones entretenidas que, en lo sucesivo, ayudarán a desarrollar algunas historias. En este ya has visto que Harry no ha terminado de tirar la toalla pero tenía mucha razón en temer el método de Draco para mantener alejada a Romilda. Por regla general, todos los que están con un vampiro terminan por enterarse de todo lo que le ocurre a los demás. Es por esa manera de considerarse una familia que tienen los vampis, resulta que se cuentan las cosas, dialogan. Como Harry comparte dormitorio con Lara, es normal que se entere de todos los entresijos de los demás, porque Lara y Luc son unos cotillas de tomo y lomo, más que nada para tener bien controladitos a sus amigos, que no en vano los conocen muy bien y saben que, rodeados de humanos adolescentes, a algunos hay que vigilarlos de cerca. (No sólo por Tony, te recuerdo que Ennoia es un poco asocial y tiene tendencia a meter la pata)._

_Harry es normal que se haya cabreado con Ron, no en vano está hasta las narices de que su "amigo" se dedique a fastidiar todo lo que toca. Al principio te da un poco de pena el pelirrojo (en los libros oficiales), parece que simplemente es un poco tímido y que le cuesta hacer vida social, luego te das cuenta de que es un trepa y de los peores, porque no se preocupa por ser bueno en nada, sino que espera que se lo den todo hecho. Es por lo que nunca me hizo chiste que lo emparejasen con Hermione, ella siempre ha sido una chica muy trabajadora y responsable, no es justo que la "castiguen" con ese tipo para toda la vida. Ya te dije que no le tengo pillado el punto a Theo, pero prometo que intentaré introducirlo de ahora en adelante, aunque no esperes mucho todavía, aún tengo que buscarle un hueco en las ideas que tengo en mi cabecita. Ideas que probablemente me llevarán a escribir el fic más largo que jamás se me haya ocurrido, porque tengo demasiadas cosas que escribir antes de finalizarlo por completo, por lo que me parece que tendréis historias de vampiros para un buen rato. _

_Como has podido comprobar, Ennoia le ha cogido aprecio a Zach, no sólo porque es un amante cómodo, sino porque es discreto y caballeroso. Algo difícil de encontrar en una pandilla de adolescentes salidos e hiperhormonados. También hay que decir que la pobre lo tiene un poco difícil con eso de relacionarse con las personas, es la más antigua de todos los vampiros, a partir de ella ha nacido un clan en toda regla, de los más violentos y salvajes de todos los vampiros, es normal que meta la pata socialmente hablando y se extralimite en algunos momentos. Pero hace lo posible por pasar desapercibida o, al menos, no armar mucho jaleo. Muy probablemente el hacerse responsable de Zach le venga bien para pulir un poco sus maneras sociales. _

_¡Me has pillado! Sip, tengo pensado que Daphne y Blaise terminen juntos y hasta se conviertan en marido y mujer en un futuro lejano. Blaise tiene muy claro que lo que tiene con Isa no es algo duradero como pueda serlo para el resto, ha sido un acuerdo tácito entre los dos desde un principio. Sólo se dan calor por las noches y se hacen compañía mutua, nada más. Como Draco, todos los demás, están percibiendo el distanciamiento y la mente ausente de la asesina, por eso considera que lo mejor que puede hacer es enviar a Blaise con Daphne, para darle un entretenimiento a mayores de la Assamita. Lo que tengo claro es que Blaise mantendrá el contacto con los vampis, más que nada porque uno de ellos es su amigo de toda la vida y no va a dejar que eso lo cambie. Por eso yo también me imagino a un Blaise maduro, de unos cuarenta, visitando la fortaleza de Aquitania de Lucian para pasar las vacaciones de verano con todos sus amigos. Le acompañarían su esposa y sus hijos, por supuesto. No existiría lugar en el mundo en el que pudiesen estar más a salvo que esa fortaleza, absolutamente inexpugnable ya por ataque humano o vampírico. Y, como protegido de Isabel (aún cuando AJ ya estuviese activa para entonces, seguiría bajo la protección de la Assamita) no tiene nada que temer, ni él ni su familia, de los vampiros que moran esa fortaleza._

_La vida de Harry la tengo también planeada hasta el milímetro, igual que la de Ginebra, Lavender y Zach. Te aseguro que no dejo nada para el azar en algunas cosas, soy demasiado maniática y perfeccionista para estas cosas... pero todavía no te digo nada, que si no, sabes tanto como yo y eso no puede ser... pero me parece que me empiezas a conocer muy bien y algunas ya las vas pillando solita. Jejejeje._

_Hermi tiene muchos conocimientos en la cabeza y además sabe ordenarlos como es debido, no como Draco que a veces tiene una empanada mental de órdago en su cocorota. Las conversaciones con Tony e Isabel, le han servido para atar muchos cabos que tenía sueltos, sobre todo el saber que Tony la tiene como una más de la familia. Una vez conoce cómo funciona el poder de Temporis de Tony, sabe que si el druida la tiene como una más es porque terminará siéndolo en algún momento. También le ha quedado claro que todos la están entrenando para el día en que se convierta en una de ellos, igual que tiene muy claro que Lucian no va a permitir que ella sea inferior a Draco alejándose una generación de Caín, por lo que será él quien la convierta en vampiro. Todo esto lo tiene muy pero que muy claro y así se lo dice a Draco, quiere estar con él y dará su vida por estarlo, porque tampoco quiere esperar y sufrir durante distintas vidas las limitaciones de una humana, porque quiere formar parte completa de su vida cuanto antes, aunque para ello tenga que renunciar a muchas cosas._

_Draco no es perfecto y no atiende tanto como Hermione a las explicaciones de sus familiares. Si escogiese el buscar el alma de Hermione, en lugar de convertirla, ella recordaría todo en cuanto fuese activada, es decir, cuando se encontrasen de nuevo. Sería exactamente la misma, aunque en otro cuerpo. Se lo explicó Tony, Draco no sería capaz de evitar buscarla, en las primeras encarnaciones incluso actuaría como una especie de ángel guardián mientras fuese menor, hasta presentarse y activarla en el momento oportuno. Pero Hermione no se mata a explicarle nada de esto a Draco, porque sabe que de todos modos iba a sufrir, del mismo modo que sufre Isabel cuando tiene que buscar a AJ, aunque cada vez se le hace más fácil el sobrellevar la ausencia de su compañero del alma, no en vano lo pasó muy mal las primeras veces. Aunque Draco estaría más que dispuesto a llevar a cabo ese sacrificio, Hermione no quiere hacerle pasar por ese dolor continuo y acepta convertirse en una más de la familia tal como es en ese momento. _

_Como te he dicho, Daphne está encantada con el "sustituto" Blaise, a Hanna pronto la juntaré con Susan Bones, por eso de que está loquita por ella desde que empezaron el colegio. Tranquila, que ninguna ha sufrido ningún trauma irreversible y no les guardan ningún rencor ni a Draco ni a Hermi. Con respecto a AJ... ya sabrás más en futuros capítulos. Jijijiji._

_**Capítulo 35:**_

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Siento mucho no haber sido capaz de responder a los reviews antes, pero era eso o dejaros sin capítulo y preferí daros obsequiaros con uno, aunque fuese cortito. _

_Gracias por el consejo para reducir el dolor, pero me temo que no ha funcionado como debiera, sigh! Supongo que es la mala leche acumulada durante años que ahora viene a fastidiarme. El caso es que, cuando peor estoy es cuando trabajo, ahora que tengo vacaciones (sólo una semanita y ya se está acabando) estoy mucho más tiempo tranquila y relajada, por lo que sólo tengo un dolor sordo constante que mantengo a raya con ibuprofeno. Ahora te digo uno para los dolores musculares, como no puedes tener al masajista perpetuo y lo de irse de balneario todos los días es un engorro (suerte con las radiografías y ojalá que no sea un pinzamiento de ningún tipo!), lo que mejor suele ir es calor seco. Mi madre lo que hace es meter en el horno (a baja potencia, ojo!) las toallas, para que estén calentitas y se les quite la humedad, luego las pones en la zona dolorida y suele bajar bastante la sensación de ser la ayudante del fakir o mago de turno. Aunque supongo que ya habrás intentado de todo, mientras no tengas que tomarte algo tan fuerte como lo que me tomo yo, vamos bien._

_Menudo par de viejas estamos hechas... Yo me quedo con Lara, Tony y Lameth. Con tantos siglos para estudiar puede que el atlante nos haga un remedio que funcione y todo. _

_Te recuerdo que Ennoia dice que tiene más de 14.000 añitos a sus espaldas, eso la sitúa en el comienzo de la civilización mesopotámica. En esa época, la esperanza de vida era muy corta, las niñas eran mujeres en el momento en que tenían la primera menstruación, por lo que su historia no desentona tanto y no es tan exagerada. También, por ser tan antigua, es la que menos humana es de todos los vampiros. Estando con Zach está descubriendo una parte de la humanidad que nunca conoció, ser adolescente, estudiar, hacer tonterías, etc. De todos modos, también le hace gracia que todos la infravaloren por su aspecto, cuando es la más mortífera de todos. Tampoco es que sea una niña en apariencia. No es muy alta porque no le dio tiempo a crecer mucho cuando era humana (los embarazos a corta edad provocan que se detenga el proceso de crecimiento), pero para su época era casi alta, mide 1.60m casi, dejémoslo en que su edad aparente está rondando los dieciséis o diecisiete. Por eso no desentona tanto cuando está con Zach. _

_La relación que tienen es similar a la de Blaise e Isabel, son más compañeros de juegos que una pareja como Lavender y Lameth. En ha cogido cariño a Zach porque se ha comportado como un caballero cuando podía haber sacado provecho de su encuentro para medrar ante sus amigotes y ha preferido callar. También hay que decir que, como muggle que es, le llama la atención todo lo relacionado con los magos. Terminarán llevándose bien porque no van a atosigarse entre sí, simplemente van a compartir cuarto y pasar las noches juntos, ella le ayudará con sus estudios en todo lo que le sea posible y él le enseñará a ser una adolescente y recuperar un poco de la perdida humanidad. En este cap ya podrás ver que se integra muy bien en el grupo._

_Sabía yo que la escenita de Harry-Romilda-Draco iba a resultaros divertida, jeje. Con lo loca que está la tipa es normal que Harry le tenga paniquito, igual que con la mala idea que se gasta Draco, es normal que tenga miedo del método que vaya a usar. Siento que no podamos ver cómo Romilda pone la reputación del trío dorado y compañía a la altura del betún, pero más adelante se podrán ver algunas consecuencias de esta escenita. _

_Lameth es un cacho de pan y le encantaría poder cuidar a Lavender de todo mal, porque ha demostrado ser una compañera agradable y cariñosa. A lo mejor no te acuerdas, pero cuando describí a Lameth en el primer capítulo de Navidades, dije que era muy alto y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes. Esos tatuajes no son vistos por ninguno de los magos, del mismo modo que las espadas de Isabel sólo son vistas por los vampiros. Es una disciplina de ocultación llamada Ofuscación, que les permite aparentar un aspecto distinto al que tienen habitualmente, en el momento en que le da su sangre a Lavender para convertirla en su ghoul, ella es capaz de ver a Lameth como realmente es y no como aparenta. Puede que algunos digan que, al haberla convertido en su "esclava", se vea obligada a aceptarlo tal como es, pero por mucha sangre que le dé no afecta del todo a su percepción de la belleza. Lavender sigue encantada con Lameht, sin importarle en absoluto sus tatuajes, todo lo contrario, siente un mayor afecto hacia él porque aprecia el dolor que tuvo que pasar cuando se los hizo. _

_Ron sigue siendo un caso perdido y no va a cambiar aunque pasen veinte años. Pero puede que más adelante sí que dé alguna muestra de arrepentimiento. Pero muuuuucho más adelante, que no deja de ser Ronnie. _

_Siento decirte que el ejemplo que pones no es posible pues Lara se toma muy en serio la educación mágica de Harry, al igual que amplía sus conocimientos en muchas cosas más. Por eso, Severus no le va a poder dar puntos de esa manera tan alegre, jejeje. Porque ahora sí que conoce las respuestas a las preguntas de los profesores, mucho mejor que cuando Hermione le ayudaba con los trabajos. ¿Qué mejor acicate para estudiar que la promesa de una noche de pasión si te sabes la lección? De todos modos, Jules no modifica tanto el carácter de Severus, le encanta cuando es un cabrón que tiene amedrentados a sus alumnos. Dejémoslo en que no saca tantos puntos como antes y que a veces sonríe y todo. _

_Reconozco que antes era de las que creía que Happyplas era una casa bastante anodina y sin interés alguno, pero desde que me leí una historia que es "Hufflepuff existe", la veo con otros ojos. _

_Bueno, comprendo perfectamente lo de que las teclas se escurran y que las frases pierdan significado una vez escritas, cuando estás bajo los efectos de las drogas, jejeje. Espero que para la próxima las dos estemos mucho mejor y no tengamos tantos achaques o nos vamos a pasar unas fiestas navideñas un poco drogadas. (Pienso comer turrón de chocolate aunque luego tenga que doparme a conciencia, conste)._

_Besazos enormes y un abrazo suave (con cuidado de no hacerte pupita)._

_Madie_

_Y eso es todo por esta vez. Espero que el próximo no tener que tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo, eso significaría que me encuentro bien como para sentarme frente al portátil y teclear como una loca sin descanso. _

_Una vez más os doy las gracias por estar ahí, por darme vuestro apoyo en cada capítulo y por animarme para el siguiente. Aunque he de añadir que os ha salido una aliada en mi propia casa, mi hermana ha empezado a leer la historia y la tengo tan enganchada que me imagino que estará presionándome en cuanto alcance vuestro nivel. _

_Un besazo enorme para todas (y todos)  
Madie. _


	37. Quidditch I

_**¡Feliz Año 2010!**_

_Espero que todas hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas en compañía de todos vuestros familiares y amigos, yo no he tenido tanta suerte porque he trabajado estas fiestas, además, mi "querida amiga" la migraña no me ha abandonado desde el día 24 de diciembre. Por eso no he podido ponerme con la actualización hasta ahora. También han influido las fiestas típicas de estas fiestas (un poco chuchurrías por eso de estar con dolor de cabeza eterno) y tener que trabajar en prácticamente todos los días señalados (libré Año Nuevo solamente)._

_Pero no os preocupéis, aquí está de vuelta vuestra escritora drogadicta (con receta médica, conste en acta), cafeinómana y fumadora (este año brindé con whisky en Nochevieja porque es la única bebida alcohólica que no me provoca dolor de cabeza… sólo le di un sorbo, tampoco os vayáis a creer que soy un compendio de vicios, ¿eh?). Bueno, habíamos dejado a nuestros queridos vampiruelos disfrutando de la noche de San Valentín con sus parejas, aunque es de suponer que algo de tiempo habrá transcurrido desde entonces, no necesariamente los capítulos empiezan donde termina el anterior. Una vez más cambia el narrador y creo que en esta ocasión no os voy a dar ninguna pista acerca de quién es. Sólo unas cositas antes de que empecéis a leer…_

_Salesia, cariño, éste es para ti. Aunque quiero que sepas que ya lo había escrito mucho antes de que lo dijeses._

_ALEJAD LOS LÍQUIDOS DE LAS COMPUTADORAS, ALTAMENTE RECOMENDADO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO. (Luego pasa lo que pasa, no podéis terminar de leer porque la pantalla está emborronada, el pc se apaga a consecuencia de un cortocircuito, el teclado se fríe y no podéis dejar reviews, los zapatos Gucci sufren las consecuencias y los familiares atentan contra vuestra vida). ¿No os dije que quitarais los líquidos de la mesa? ¬¬_

_Aviso a todas aquellas con mentes impresionables, si alguna escena os resulta incómoda… apagad la pantalla, tomad una tisana y continuar la lectura a plena luz del día, si os sentís con ánimos. (Ya sé que todas sois unas chicas aguerridas y fuertes, pero cuando hay escenas fuertes me veo en la obligación de avisar por si hay alguien que no lo sea y lo pille despistado)_

_Todo vuestro…_

* * *

En varias ocasiones me he mofado de los jóvenes vampiros que han tomado la visión romántica que de nosotros dibujan algunos libros. El ser condenado a vagar en la oscuridad, maldito eternamente a tener que alimentarse de sus semejantes, una criatura solitaria, atada a unas normas que le alejan de la sociedad mortal. Esa imagen tan ridícula de trajes de terciopelo, caserones abandonados y oscuros, telas de araña, alimañas correteando por los rincones, sólo aventurándose en el mundo para subsistir de la sangre de los mortales.

Eso no es más que una sarta de estupideces.

Porque, pongámonos serios por una vez en la vida, esto de ser vampiro no es una maldición, todo lo contrario, es una bendición. Esos mozalbetes que acaban de sentir el calor de la sangre en su garganta por primera vez, no saben nada de lo que les espera. Muchos terminan convertidos en cenizas tras dejarse mangonear por los más antiguos, otros son eliminados por sus propios vecinos mortales, incluso algunos terminan inmolándose por no ser capaces de sobrevivir en este mundo. Sólo unos pocos pueden ver la realidad y moldearla adecuadamente, adaptarla a sus necesidades, utilizar cada gota de sangre para perfeccionar sus habilidades y al fin obtener el merecido premio a sus esfuerzos.

Un buen ejemplo serían los miembros de nuestra familia. Lucian comenzó siendo el tercer hijo de un conde venido a menos, su vida podría haber sido mediocre o incluso podrían habérsela arrebatado en el campo de batalla cuando se lanzó por primera vez contra un enemigo, sin embargo tuvo la fortuna de caer en manos de un magister. Sus primeros años como vampiro no transitaron por un camino de baldosas amarillas, sino que fue sinuoso, tortuoso, plagado de brasas encendidas que amenazaron con arrebatarle su existencia ante el primer paso en falso. Supo ser paciente y aprendió todo lo necesario para ir medrando lentamente dentro de su clan, hasta terminar convirtiéndose en su piedra angular.

Lameth no se dejó llevar tampoco por las vanas promesas de vida eterna, mejor que nadie sabía que el poder sólo conllevaba enemigos. Desde el primer momento supo que debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para acabar con aquellos que estaban por encima de él, porque no iba a ser la marioneta de nadie, ningún titiritero movería los hilos para obligarle a hacer nada. Él se convirtió en el que susurró las palabras adecuadas en los oídos apropiados, empujando así a los que eran inferiores a él, pero que se creían con el poder de doblegarle, para acabar sigilosa y eficientemente con cualquier impedimento para hacer lo que él deseaba y no lo que otro ordenase.

Ennoia siempre ha sido un espíritu libre. Nunca permitió que las ataduras de una sociedad misógina la convirtiesen en una mera productora de niños. Se reveló entonces y no ha cesado jamás de hacer aquello que siempre se le ha antojado. Abrazó el caos y se dejó llevar por la naturaleza más salvaje de nuestra estirpe. Nadie podría sospechar que un ser tan delicado y aparentemente frágil puede llegar a esconder al ser más mortífero que jamás haya pisado la tierra. No porque conozca cientos de maneras de matar, sino porque es y será todos los depredadores que han existido y existirán. No es un simple herbívoro que pueda ser domesticado, sino un carnívoro indomable y salvaje por completo.

César desde que era un niño tuvo claro que la Diosa Fortuna era una amante caprichosa y cruel que sólo beneficiaría a quienes se labrasen el medio de beneficiarse por sí mismos. Ese hombre nació para ser vampiro, se crió para serlo y terminó siéndolo en el más importante momento de su vida. Cuando ya había conquistado el mundo conocido hasta el momento y sabía perfectamente cómo provocar que reyes, tiranos y faraones cayesen a sus pies.

Calebros, en lugar de mortificarse eternamente por la deformación que su clan le había provocado, como muchos harían en sus circunstancias, se fortaleció en el proceso. No le importa en absoluto su aspecto grotesco, sino que explota hasta el más insignificante de sus defectos, retorciéndolo hasta convertirlo en una virtud. De ese modo ha sido capaz de engañar a cientos de generaciones de vampiros, hacerles creer que es su aliado para sólo aprovecharse de ellos y así forjar lo que hoy en día es la más importante red de espionaje del mundo entero. Nada escapa a su conocimiento, hasta el más ínfimo detalle que sucede en las cortes de los príncipes de la Camarilla o los obispos del Sabbat termina siendo conocido por él. Aunque también sabe que algunos vampiros no pueden ser traicionados, aquellos a los que necesita para protegerle de todos los demás.

Haquim, es un asesino arrogante que ha convencido a toda su progenie de que es el primero de su estirpe. Igualmente es capaz de las torturas más imaginativas y cruentas para obtener información. Se alza en su trono de Alamut, rodeado de asesinos fieles hasta la muerte y odaliscas mortíferas, como el Rey de los Asesinos. Evidentemente, alguien tan pagado de sí mismo, no pierde el tiempo lamentándose de su suerte y se dedica a forjarse su propio destino.

Incluso Draco ha sabido superarse a sí mismo. Está rodeado por vampiros que tienen siglos de experiencia a sus espaldas y que en todo momento le dicen lo que tiene que hacer, sin embargo, él continúa manteniendo una parte de su identidad propia. No se amilana ante la rigidez del entrenamiento que Lucian e Isabel le imponen, tampoco se deja avasallar por los vastos conocimientos de Lameth y Ennoia, sino que mantiene esa parte que le hace seguir siendo él.

Pero también es cierto que todos hemos recibido una serie de dones que nos han ayudado a convertirnos en una serie de cabrones hijos de puta que nadie querría enfadar. Lucian y Draco pueden atraer las pesadillas que están en todos los armarios, en las mentes de cada ser viviente, no sólo de aquellos que caminan bajo la luz prístina del sol, también pueden hacer salir a los monstruos que aterrorizarían a los que se arrastran bajo las ciénagas más oscuras. Ennoia, queda claro que es un animal salvaje sediento de sangre. Lameth es un hechicero oscuro que ha burlado infinitas normas no escritas en todos los códigos existentes. Haquim e Isabel son dos asesinos absolutos, no necesitan todos sus conocimientos de armas y maneras de matar para cercenar una vida, su mera voluntad y sus poderes pueden lograrlo a distancia, mientras están tranquilamente sentados y tomando un daiquiri. Mi amada esposa, además de ser una experimentada botánica a la que le encantan las orquídeas, puede atravesar la fina tela que separa el mundo del Velo del nuestro, traer a los muertos, levantarlos y ponerlos a su servicio con un simple chasquido de dedos. ¿Cómo no adorarla?

Luego estoy yo. No es por quejarme, pero creo que me ha tocado uno de los poderes más complicados. Puede que el resto no esté de acuerdo conmigo, pero es que mi poder no es que sea una pasada de juegos de luces y sombras, tampoco es que pueda pasármelo en grande en un mundo alternativo. No. Sólo puedo ir a cualquier punto del tiempo, presente, pasado o futuro, matar a alguien y ver las consecuencias que ello provoca. Pero eso no es divertido, porque, como afectas a todo un continuum espacio temporal, sólo tú eres consciente de que te has cargado a alguien. También puedo parar el tiempo y dedicarme a hacer diabluras, pero eso dejó de ser divertido después de los primeros mil años, ahora lo utilizo para evitar que un castillo lleno de magos se rompa cuando dos almas se encuentren. Pero, lo que más me mortifica de esto, no es el saber exactamente qué hora es en todo momento, sin importar el lugar en el que me encuentre. No, es conocer la vida de una persona por completo cuando toco su piel aunque sólo sea durante un segundo. En un instante sus miedos, sus secretos, deseos y ambiciones, pasan ante mis ojos en una sucesión de imágenes que recorren desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Eso es una putada enorme.

El caso es que ese tipo de visiones provocan que luego tenga que actuar para evitar colisiones, desastres y demás aspectos divertidos de la existencia. ¿Por qué no dejar que ocurra un atentado y disfrutar del espectáculo con unas palomitas desde un sitio confortable? Porque resulta que el edificio en cuestión aloja unas oficinas que dependen de una de las empresas de Lucian y, si estalla en mil pedazos, tendré que soportarlo durante años sin fin protestando por las consecuencias de dicho acto terrorista. Es fácil decidir. Prefiero guardar las palomitas para otra ocasión que tener que soportar al caballero medieval por cinco años quejándose.

El caso es que eso provoca algunas situaciones que, a la larga, son divertidas y útiles para todos los demás. Por ejemplo, fue divertido ver cómo Draco intentaba auto convencerse de que H no era más que una piedrecilla en el camino, a pesar de que podría haberle dicho que se pusiese como se pusiese, esa chica estaba grabada a fuego bajo su piel de un modo que ni el fuego del dragón podría borrar. H está destinada a ser una más de nosotros desde mucho antes de nacer y es algo que no puedo modificar, sólo puedo entretenerme viendo cómo todos se vuelven locos para ayudarla a decidir algo que hace tiempo está decidido. Hermione Jane Granger, tu futuro es maravilloso. Créeme niña, lo he visto.

Mientras todos se desviven por mejorar las defensas de este castillo de cuento de hadas, yo me esfuerzo por hacer que la maldita israelí de las narices no se tope con la íbera de los cojones. Ha sido de gran ayuda el que vuelvan a empezar con la temporada de ese jueguecito de ellos, el Quidditch. Los de Slytherin han conseguido convencer a Draco de que les entrene, H va con él a todos los entrenamientos y, por ende, Isabel los sigue como una buena guardaespaldas. Como es un entrenamiento pseudo oficial, la Ravenclaw en cuestión no se puede acercar a la pista y yo puedo descansar un poquito. Pero no todo es malo, mi amada y la joven Parkinson, me miman hasta lo indecible. Sus dedos se deslizan suaves y delicados por mis sienes para relajar la tensión a la que me veo sometido durante estos largos días. Sus cuerpos me ofrecen consuelo y solaz, así como alimentan mi necesidad de emociones para ser capaz de sobrellevar tantos saltos temporales. Son como dos angelitos oscuros encargados de velar por mí.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin, aunque, según cómo lo mire. He visto todos los posibles fines para ese día en particular y cada uno de ellos nos otorgaba una victoria aplastante, sólo variaban algunos aspectos básicos. Uno de ellos incluía un enorme agujero a causa de que esas dos se encontrasen en medio de todo el caos. Bueno. Dejo de adelantar acontecimientos, aunque en mi caso, no es adelantarlos. ¿Alguien espera que sea capaz de relatar algo de manera lineal con mi incapacidad de vivir de manera lineal? ¡Hay que ser iluso!

El día comenzó como otro cualquiera. Mi esposa besó mis labios para despertarme tras una noche de descanso bien merecido. Pansy se desperezó en su lado de la cama. Uno de los zombies trajo la bandeja del desayuno cuando mi amada esposa se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa me lo decía todo, sus ojos me dejaban ver el inmenso amor que me profesaba, el mismo que ardía en mi interior. Tomó uno de los cálices que el zombie le ofrecía en la bandeja, sus delgados dedos de largas uñas se cerraron con delicadeza alrededor de la plata, acercó el borde de la copa a mis labios y bebí de su mano con adoración. Entonces, la consciencia de saber qué día era aquel, golpeó mi mente, un segundo antes de que Isabel golpease la puerta con sus nudillos e interrumpiese una de las partes que no me habría importado que dejase seguir su curso.

Las chicas me sacaron de mi dormitorio, en el que mis dos ninfas me despidieron con sendos besos, para ocuparse de la estúpida idea de vestirse como fulanas para el partido. Bueno, no es tan estúpida, reconozco que me lo voy a pasar en grande observando sus esbeltos cuerpos apenas cubiertos por telas que dejarán poco a la imaginación, lo suficiente para que me tenga que concentrar en que la sangre no abandone mi cerebro para llenar cierta parte de mi anatomía. Sé que será inútil, no habrá tiempo para esos menesteres hasta la noche. Bueno, podría hacer que lo hubiese, pero tampoco es que fuese necesario. No soy un vicioso del sexo por mucho que mi familia piense lo contrario. Reconozco que le presto más tiempo del que el resto le dedica a pensarlo, pero es que soy el que más tiempo tiene de todos, es normal.

El caso es que me acerqué hasta el dormitorio de Lameth, porque las chicas me habían expulsado de mi habitación sin permitir que me diese una ducha siquiera. Al menos me habían arrojado la ropa y la toalla. Eso es todo un detalle por su parte. Mi querido amigo atlante estaba con su habitual humor taciturno de las mañanas, no había influido el que su chica se hubiese unido a la idea de intentar animar al equipo correspondiente y fuese una de las que en esos momentos se estaba probando modelitos en mi dormitorio.

**- ¿Te han echado? –** Preguntó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta.  
**- Intenta decirle que no a una Assamita. Las visiones que tuve con respecto a las consecuencias de mi negativa me dejaron claro que era mejor aceptar con resignación el que me echasen de mi cuarto. –** Entrando directamente a su baño. **– Te secuestro la ducha durante unos minutos, si no te importa, claro.  
- Toda tuya.** – Le oí riéndose a lo lejos. **- ¿Tan horribles eran las consecuencias?  
- No tengo especial interés en gastar varios días en hacer que ciertas partes de mi anatomía vuelvan a crecer, Lameth.** – Las carcajadas fueron estentóreas tras ese comentario. Me encanta animar al pobrecito. – **Además… ¿Seis mujeres decididas a echarme de mi cuarto? Habría disfrutado un rato, pero luego tendría que enfrentarme a sus parejas y…** - en ese momento apareció una mano que me asió por el pescuezo y me sacó de la ducha para estamparme contra la pared. Me vi frente a algo que se ve muy pocas veces: Lameth cabreado.  
**- Ni se te ocurra poner tus dedos sobre Lavender una vez más.** – Siseó entre dientes. – **Ya le has hecho suficiente daño.  
- Sabía que tenía que haber interrumpido el polvo matinal de Ennoia, corría menos peligro.** – Me lamenté a duras penas pues su mano estaba impidiendo que el aire saliese bien por mi garganta. – **No le voy a hacer nada a tu protegida.** – Le aseguré. - **¿Puedo terminar de ducharme? –** Su mano aflojó el agarre ligeramente. **– Mira, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de este maldito partido, te agradecería que me dejes aclararme el jabón para poder salir corriendo a hacerlas.** – Alzó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad. **– No me apetece tener que detener el tiempo para realizarlas, ¿vale? Y no, no te voy a decir nada todavía, porque aún no tengo muy claros todos los detalles…** - Así su muñeca y empecé a alejar su mano de mi garganta. **– Ahora sé un buen atlante y déjame terminar, ¿sí?**

Diez minutos más tarde estaba bajando las escaleras para empezar con todo lo que tenía que preparar antes del partido. Entiendo que Lameth se tome muy en serio su tarea de proteger a Lavender. La muchacha lo merece y soy el que mejor puede juzgarlo. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos supe perfectamente que no podría disfrutar plenamente de mi conquista salvo en un diez por ciento de probabilidades, eso sólo mereció la pena. Reconozco que es difícil resistirse a esa inocencia que emana de ella aún ahora, pero tengo preocupaciones más acuciantes que un atlante sobreprotector con ganas de matarme definitivamente. Además, las consecuencias de acabar con mi vida no serían nada que desease ninguno de los de mi familia. ¿Quién iba a detener la furia de mi amorcito si no estaba yo? Soy un mal menor que tienen que soportar por un bien mayor. Pero eso hace que muchas veces viva con una constante sonrisa en mis labios.

Me introduje en la armería de los guardias de Luc para escoger aquello que iba a ser necesario durante el partido. Sé que no son unos grandes amantes de las modernas armas de fuego, seguro que si Isabel ya tuviese esos cañones de plasma que tendrá en unas décadas, querría tener uno disponible. Pero tendrá que conformarse con lo que saque de su arcón para servir de refuerzo al arsenal que siempre lleva encima. Cogí las espadas de Lucian y Lara, el hacha de Draco y unas dagas para mi cielito, le gustan las distancias cortas para saborear el horror en los rostros de sus víctimas. Cuando salía me topé con el capitán del escuadrón, como estaba previsto que hiciese en ese momento.

**- Capitán, permítame unas palabras. –** Asegurando las dagas en mi cinturón.  
**- Por supuesto, milord.** – Aceptó con una reverencia. ¡Cómo me gusta lo bien enseñaditos que los tiene Lucian! **– Estamos a su servicio, como siempre.  
- Bien. Espero algunos conflictos durante el partido. Le agradecería que no le dijese nada al resto, sólo disponga de sus hombres siguiendo estas instrucciones al pie de la letra, por favor.** – Entregándole un papel con las indicaciones que tendrían que seguir para que nada se fuese al garete. Lo examinó con detenimiento. **- ¿Alguna duda?  
- No, milord. Su señoría ya nos ha advertido en varias ocasiones de que debemos seguir sus órdenes siempre al pie de la letra y sin discusión.** – Volviendo a hacer una reverencia.  
**- Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. No me gusta perder el tiempo cuando puedo evitarlo.** – Sé que esas son las órdenes que Lucian les da a sus guardias, porque sabe que cuando tengo que cuidar de su seguridad en ocasiones les doy indicaciones absurdas.

Pero claro, cuando tú sabes perfectamente lo que va a suceder y el resto no, ocurren esas cosas. Recuerdo que una vez, al principio de nuestra relación como amigos, cuando no éramos una familia todavía, Lara estuvo discutiendo durante media hora conmigo sobre si debía o no dejar libre a un informante. Pero es que iba a tardar demasiado en explicarle que necesitaba que lo dejase libre para que le dijese todos nuestros planes al capo de la mafia rusa que quería destrozar sus negocios en la costa dorada. Todo para que, cuando lo intentase, la Interpol lo detuviese a él y a toda su organización. Ella podía matarlo en ese momento y habría tardado años en tener sus negocios seguros, en lugar de sólo un par de meses. Es una cruz saber el futuro y todas sus probabilidades.

Oculté a la vista de los alumnos las armas que portaba, hace tiempo que sabía que las armas producen inseguridad en una sociedad libre de ellas. De todos modos me regocijé en el sentimiento que mi mera presencia les provoca. Esos brincos y miradas aterradas son encantadoras, a veces me deleito escondiéndome en algún rincón oscuro para ver sus rostros desconcertados al pasar cerca de mí y presentir al depredador cerca. Son como cervatillos en un bosque.

Bajé hasta las mazmorras. ¡Menuda desilusión llevé cuando me enteré de que no tenían ningún instrumento de tortura! Aunque ese tipo tan simpático que se llama Filch tiene una buena colección de látigos, lástima que no le permitan usarlos. Entré en el cuarto que Isabel comparte con el joven Blaise. El chico aún estaba dormido en la cama, pero se despertó en cuanto crucé el umbral. Me miró con una mezcla de temor y desconcierto. El olor de la adrenalina en su transpiración era toda una tentación, pero logré contenerme.

**- Buenos días, mozalbete.** – Le saludé con una sonrisa. – **Tengo que coger unas cosas del arcón de Isa, no te preocupes.** – Guiñándole un ojo mientras me dirigía a mi objetivo.  
**- ¿El arcón? ¿Ella no ha…?** – Balbuceó. - **¿Isa sabe que está aquí?** – Preguntó un poco más valiente.  
**- No.** – Rebuscando entre las distintas armas que esa mujer guardaba. **- ¿Te fijaste si llevaba hoy su daga favorita, Blaise?** – Le pregunté sin levantar la mirada. **– Da igual, no está aquí, por lo que debe de estar en alguna de sus botas. –** Me respondí a mí mismo, sin dejarle hablar. – **A ver, llevaba las cimitarras, de eso estoy seguro. Supongo que pueden hacerle falta algunas espadas más. ¿Tú qué opinas? –** Levantando la mirada y encontrándome al muchacho con un dispositivo para avisarla en la mano. **– Te agradecería que no la llames, no quiero hacerte daño Blaise.** – Suspiré bajando la tapa del arcón y poniéndome de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. **– Mira, si intentas llamarla me veré en la obligación de detenerte. Existe un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que rompa tu muñeca en el proceso, tienes sólo un dos por ciento de éxito de que escuche el aviso y, cuando logre llegar, tu cuerpo ya estará seco… si es que aún está aquí.** – El muchacho me miró aterrorizado. **– Entiendo que no te fíes de mí, pero te aseguro que mis cálculos son acertados. No voy a hacerte nada, siempre y cuando dejes eso donde estaba y me permitas coger aquello que viene a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Tú decides cuándo y cómo morir. Dentro de muchos años de vejez o ahora por mis colmillos. –** Dejó el dispositivo lentamente en la mesilla. **– Buen chico. ¿Espada a dos manos o katanas y wakizashi? –** No dijo nada. **– Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor es confiar en el acero japonés, es mucho más fiable.** – Abrí nuevamente el arcón y saqué las armas. **- ¡Qué tengas un buen día!** – Me despedí con una sonrisa. – **Me alegra no haber tenido que matarte, me caes bien.**

Ya tenía todas las armas necesarias, sabía que Ennoia no necesitaba ninguna. Lameth no intervendría, como siempre, y yo disfrutaría del espectáculo. Me fui con ellas hasta el campo de Quidditch, repasando una vez más el plan de ataque y todas las opciones disponibles. La balanza seguía decantándose a nuestro favor cada vez más. Deposité las espadas en los sitios de sus dueños, sabía que en cuanto llegasen detectarían el aroma del acero y el cuero de las vainas, entonces comenzarían a estar alerta. No antes. A veces me fastidia tener que organizar tantas cosas yo solo, pero, si les dijese todo lo que va a ocurrir de antemano, arruinarían la diversión. ¡Por Maat que necesito como nunca un poco de espectáculo! Eso, o termino por cepillarme a medio colegio. Seguro que ellos prefieren esta alternativa.

Me recliné contra un tronco mientras esperaba a que llegasen los espectadores del evento deportivo. No dejé de percibir por el rabillo del ojo derecho cómo se iban situando los guardias en los puntos que le había indicado a su capitán. Buenos chicos, haciendo caso al tío Tony. Un ligero temblor del suelo, imperceptible para muchos, me dejó claro que mi amada esposa también estaba comenzando a tomar posiciones tal y como habíamos discutido la noche anterior.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los integrantes de los equipos que tendrían que enfrentarse aquel día. Me hizo gracia cómo me miraron algunos al pasar cerca de mí, creo que les molestó que estuviese fumando. Draco se acercó a mí y me pidió una calada con un guiño. El muchacho aún recuerda lo que es ser el ejemplo de todos los vicios de este colegio, pobrecito, debe de resultar muy duro verse desbancando por mí. Le obsequié con un cigarrillo entero.

**- Parece que no puedo deshacerme de éste viejo hábito. –** Comentó mientras lo encendía con un chasquido de sus dedos. – **Yo tengo la excusa de que mi cuerpo cree necesitarlo, ¿cuál es la tuya?  
- Siempre he creído que me hacía parecer más peligroso. ¿Qué opinas?** – Devolviéndole la pulla.  
**- Eres peligroso hasta con un simple mondadientes, Tony, no necesitas un cigarrillo para impresionarles.** – Señalando a los chavales que le esperaban en el borde del campo. Era divertido ver cómo intentaban ocultar el temblequear de sus piernas. - **¿Por qué acabo de detectar un ligero aroma a acero en tus manos, Tony?  
- Una sorpresita que tendremos a mitad del encuentro, nada más.** – Me miró directamente a los ojos, intentaba atravesar mis pupilas de reloj de arena para averiguar algo más. **– Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con eso, jovencito. **

Se despidió de mí con paso tranquilo mientras disfrutaba del cigarrillo con calma antes de reunirse con sus compañeros de Quidditch. Supongo que es duro para el chaval el tener que conformarse con entrenarlos y no poder salir a la pista para cazar esa pelotita dorada que tanto mira. Seguro que ahora sería un crack y ganaría todos los partidos. Pero claro, sería injusto para los demás, él tendría a su favor los sentidos aguzados de un vampiro.

Las chicas hicieron su aparición poco después, se suponía que tenían que animar a los jugadores con sus vítores y cantos, pero me parece que muchos harían lo que fuese necesario sólo para poder estar cerca de esas diosas de la creación. Pansy, Isabel y mi esposa llevaban los colores de Slytherin en sus ropas, así como dos pompones cada una de brillantes verde y plata. Hermione, Ginebra y Lavender iban vestidas con los colores de Ravenclaw, evidentemente no podían apoyar a Gryffindor. Por suerte no había rastro de AJ todavía.

Ya estaban todos en sus respectivos lugares. Los jugadores en los vestuarios, los profesores en la grada principal y nosotros diseminados por todas las demás. En el lado que correspondería a Slytherin, el que se encontraba en el lado sur, estaban las tres animadoras rodeadas por varios varones encantados de su presencia. En el lado norte se habían situado los que apoyarían la causa de Ravenclaw, no podía faltar Lameth tras Lavender y Lucian tras Ginebra. También estaban allí Lara y Ennoia hablando animadamente con Harry y Zacharias acerca de lo que podían esperar del juego.

A mí me había tocado estar en la grada principal. Sentía perfectamente el nerviosismo de Snape al estar tan cerca de mí, supongo que no estaba cómodo al lado del marido de la mujer con la que pasaba tan buenos ratos en el laboratorio. Si él supiera… Me dejó perplejo el que Dumbledore me ofreciese comentar el partido. Definitivamente el día estaba poniéndose cada vez más interesante por momentos. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este maldito juego ni cómo se llaman los jugadores de cada equipo, pero tampoco le voy a decir que no al pobre anciano. Vale, queda un poco raro llamar anciano a alguien que sólo tiene unos añitos cuando tú tienes miles, pero es cosa de la barba.

"_¡Salen a la pista los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin! No os molestéis en abuchearlos, no saben cómo torturar a la gente como es debido, son unos blandos. Aunque se supone que su nuevo entrenador les habrá enseñado algunas jugadas sucias que espero pongan en práctica durante lo que promete ser una tarde entretenida. ¡Demos la bienvenida a los jóvenes Ravenclaw! Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore, pero no puedo evitar considerar a todos ustedes jóvenes. Ya le tengo dicho que eso de ser un vampiro tiene sus defectillos"_

"_El partido da comienzo en cuanto la encantadora profesora Hooch suelta la pelota roja. ¿Se llama Quaffle? ¿No tenían un nombre un poco menos pintoresco? ¡Ya es cantosa la pelotita de por sí y además tiene un nombre imposible! Bueno, vale, sigo relatando lo que hacen estos chiquillos. Slytherin se hace con la Quaffle en un limpio movimiento que desestabiliza a la muchacha Ravenclaw y se dirige con rapidez hacia los tres palos de hacer pompas. ¿A eso le llaman portería? ¡No me tome el pelo, por favor! Ustedes necesitan una actualización de términos urgentemente. El tipo que está delante de los chupachups gigantes impide que Slytherin marque el primer tanto de la tarde. Se la pasa a uno de sus compañeros de equipo mientras las gradas estallan en vítores. Señor Flitwick le agradecería que no me interrumpa, le aseguro que me lo estoy pasando muy bien relatando los meneos que le dan a la quaffle esa, pero no me arme un lío con conceptos innecesarios, por favor. Ravenclaw avanza ahora hacia el campo contrario para intentar ser el que marque un tanto. Una pelotita negra acaba de dejar semi inconsciente a la chica que lo llevaba, la recoge Slytherin y es entonces cuando corre como un rayo para coger desprevenido al portero. ¡Tanto de Slytherin! La grada esmeralda rompe en un estallido de reconocimiento a sus jugadores por el esfuerzo que están realizando. Mención especial a esa pirueta cortesía de la señorita Al Baast, nos ha hecho una demostración de que los asesinos pueden ser armoniosos y elegantes… Profesor Snape, deje de babear así por mi esposa. Al menos límpiese la barbilla. No, ahí. Ahora lo consiguió."_

El partido se fue poniendo cada vez más interesante y reconozco que me volví cada vez más atrevido en algunos comentarios, al margen de lo que ocurría en el aire frente a nosotros. De todos modos, la culpa es de Dumbledore por darme la opción a relatarlo, debería de haber escogido a otro. Ya llevábamos una hora de juego y los buscadores seguían dando vueltas sin rumbo en busca de la maldita pelotita dorada con alas, esa al menos sí tenía un nombre que le cuadraba bastante bien, snitch, corto y conciso, casi parecía que era como si el propio nombre fuese una burla hacia los buscadores. Draco se desternillaba de la risa con mis comentarios, evidentemente a favor de los Slytherin, no en vano tenía que sufrir demasiado por culpa de una Ravenclaw en particular y compartía muchas cosas con esas pequeñas anguilas. Harry se cayó un par de veces del asiento y tuvo que rescatarlo Lara, estaba claro que mis comentarios estaban causando furor en algunos.

"_¿Cómo que no hay un descanso? ¡En todos los eventos deportivos que se precie hay un descanso para cambiar de cancha! Menos mal que puedo hacer aparecer un whisky por mí mismo, no sé cómo soportan estar tanto tiempo aquí sin beber algo. ¡Vamos chicos, la noche se acerca y es muy probable que no podáis distinguir los mangos de vuestras escobas de vuestras…! Le aseguro que iba a decir piernas, profesora McGonagall, no es necesario que se escandalice así. Las chicas no podrían hacer esa comparación a menos que todas fuesen transexuales sin operar, en cuyo caso me encantaría presentarles a un amigo mío que puede hacerles el arreglito sin… Sí, me centro en el partido, será mejor. Con tanta mezcla de sajón y normando se ve que han perdido el sentido del humor de los britanos y pictos… "_

"_¡Cho Chang ha debido de localizar la Snitch porque acaba de despegar el culo de su escoba para bajar como una centella hacia un punto cercano a la grada sureste! Pero un impacto de bala entre sus cejas ha impedido que se haga con la bolita dorada, cae en barrena completamente ajena a todo el caos que el disparo ha provocado en la zona. Un Ventrue venido a menos hace acto de presencia en el campo, seguido por lo que parecen tres Gangrel y varios Panders. Rogaría a todos los alumnos que no se dejen llevar por el pánico, os aseguro que todo está bajo control. Sí, seis equipos de asalto Sabbat están entrando en el campo, pero no debéis preocuparos. Haced caso por favor a los fantasmas que tan amablemente tienen las salidas de las gradas cubiertas y disfrutad del espectáculo que va a tener lugar a continuación"_

Estaba claro que los muy idiotas se habían decidido a atacar por fin. Lo que pasa es que se habían dividido para poder cubrir así mayor terreno, sin darse cuenta de que eso no les ayudaría en nada ya que contábamos con los mejores guerreros de nuestro bando.

"_Por favor, observad la limpia pirueta con la que Isabel ha descendido de la grada con sus dos cimitarras ya desenvainadas y comienza a deshacer en cachitos diminutos a los desprevenidos Sabbat. Seguro que se habían olvidado de que teníamos entre nosotros a la mejor asesina de los Assamitas, un aplauso para ella, por favor. No perdáis de vista a los tres Lasombras que han saltado ya con sus mandobles para ensartar, como si de pinchos morunos se tratasen, a los Panders que se atreven a cruzarse en su camino. ¿Qué es eso? Señor Hagrid, le ruego que no pierda de vista a esa deliciosa criaturita en la que se ha convertido nuestra querida Ennoia, eso si es capaz de captar algo con la rapidez con la que se mueve. Le aseguro que pronto sus fauces estarán anegadas de la sangre de sus enemigos."_

No dejé de relatar cada uno de los movimientos de mis familiares para el desconcierto de los alumnos. Como bien les había indicado, los fantasmas y varios zombies les impedían descender de las gradas para que no se viesen mezclados en la pelea. Hubo varios ghoules de guerra que intentaron tirarlas al suelo, pero intervinieron entonces los guardias de Lucian y terminaron pronto con ellos con varios tiros certeros a los puntos más débiles como las rótulas, los cráneos y demás zonas blandas. Isabel seguía descuartizando a todo el que se pusiese al alcance de su acero, igual que Lucian y Lara. Esa pareja se movía de una manera absolutamente coordinada cortando los cuerpos de los enemigos como si fueran de mantequilla. Era fabuloso ver cómo eran capaces de partir en dos las cajas torácicas con un solo golpe, seguro que era un movimiento aprendido durante las cruzadas.

Draco tampoco se quedaba corto y se movía por los pocos puntos flacos que dejaban sus sires en el contingente más nutrido que había entrado por el norte del campo. Corría de un lado a otro sin dejar de aplastar a los desprevenidos panders con el hacha que Hermione le había regalado y la espada que le había dejado en la grada. Pude comprobar que se había hecho con un paquete de cigarrillos durante la pelea porque incluso se paró a encender uno mientras destrozaba el cráneo de un gangrel con su bota.

"_¡Magister, no te olvides de compartir uno de esos cigarrillos con los amigos! Por favor, observad cómo mi encantadora esposa se entretiene con ese ventrue cobarde que intentaba escapar por el flanco oeste. Seguro que habría preferido encontrarse con alguno de los horrores que le esperaban en el bosque prohibido a tener que soportar cómo mi amorcito lo eviscera cuando aún está consciente. ¡Cariño, no te olvides de dejar el corazón para el final! Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore, pero si no se lo recuerdo se le acaba la diversión demasiado rápido."_

Ennoia había escogido su forma habitual de ataque y se movía por la zona este del campo a una velocidad de absoluto vértigo. Sus garras curvadas se clavaban en la carne de sus enemigos, sus fauces desgarraban la carne y cortaban cuellos con un chasquido delicioso de los huesos de las vértebras. El campo de Quidditch se había convertido en una masacre absoluta del nutrido equipo de Sabbat que habían enviado para raptar una vez más a Hermione o Draco. Estos pobrecitos no aprenderán nunca.

"_Tengo que reconocer que la señorita Parkinson no es capaz de estarse quietecita ni un segundo cuando ve que se derrama sangre ante sus ojos. Ved cómo salta para ayudar a Isabel con esos molestos vampiros. ¡Sí, pequeña, recuerda que los crucios son muy dolorosos incluso para un vampiro! ¿Qué tenemos ahí? ¡Maravilloso movimiento de varita H! La señorita Granger acaba de sorprender al ventrue que se atrevió a subir por la torre con un eficiente Creo Ignem contra su cabeza, eso ha provocado que el Ventrue se haya quedado cegado por las llamas. Lo malo querida es que ahora entrará en Frenesí por Rorserch, el pánico de los vampiros al fuego. Pero para eso tenemos a nuestro querido atlante, Dirk, que se encarga del molesto ventrue con un certero puñetazo que deshace su cráneo en mil pedacitos encendidos. Un acierto el de Ginebra al invocar agua con su varita para apagar las llamas en los faldones de las gradas."_

Apenas quedaban enemigos en el campo, los pocos que se habían quedado fuera del recinto, pronto fueron devorados por los monstruos del Abismo invocados por Lucian y Draco o reducidos a cenizas por los zombies de mi querida esposa. Draco fue el que le dio el golpe de gracia al último de los ventrue, cortando su cabeza con un giro del hacha que consiguió parecer casual incluso, como si ni se hubiese molestado en imprimirle más de la fuerza necesaria.

"_Alumnos, profesores y demás, os agradecería que obsequiaseis con un ardiente aplauso a mis compañeros por el gran esfuerzo que han realizado para librarnos de esos asquerosos Sabbat. Mientras, me encargaré de limpiar todo este desastre"_

Alguno se atrevió a aplaudir, pero la mayoría estaban mirando con rostros descompuestos las evidencias de la matanza que acababa de tener lugar ante sus ojos. Lucian y Lara estaban enzarzados en un ardiente abrazo, empapados de sangre; Isabel y Draco escalaban las gradas para comprobar que H estuviese bien; había un bicho verde de ojos saltones y garras afiladas en medio del campo lamiéndose las patitas y guiñándole un ojo a Zacharias. Blaise había conseguido bajar de las gradas e intentaba contener a Pansy de cebarse en los cuerpos de los vampiros que aún quedaban con algo parecido a la vida en el campo. Yo me tenía que encargar de impedir que mi esposa se dejase llevar más de lo normal por el ansia de la batalla, tenía que tranquilizarla antes de que se propusiese comenzar con una demostración de anatomía interna para los que estaban más cerca de ella.

Esta es la parte más dura para mí. Sé que ella disfrutaría como una niña si le permitiese jugar con los cuerpos que se amontonaban a su alrededor, pero luego se arrepentiría de haber mostrado esa parte de sí misma ante unos jóvenes impresionables. Ya les habíamos traumatizado suficientemente por una noche y no sería justo que luego ella tuviese que soportar sus miradas aterradas por los pasillos o durante las clases. No, mi ángel de la muerte tiene que poder caminar con la cabeza bien alta entre todos estos niñatos. Por eso me acerqué a ella y la abracé apartándola del cuerpo que estaba a punto de diseccionar, antes de que se convirtiese en cenizas ante sus ojos. Sería maravilloso poder dejarme llevar con ella por la lujuria sangrienta, pero ahora me tocaba ser fuerte por los dos.

A medida que iba calmando las ansias de mi esposa con mi abrazo, también iba borrando del campo todo rastro de la batalla. Los cuerpos se deshicieron en cientos de cenizas que pronto se volatilizaron en una brisa nocturna que nos trajo el aroma de las montañas más cercanas, la sangre se fue drenando con rapidez hacia las profundidades de la tierra. También me ocupé de arreglar las ropas que habían sido desgarradas por los filos de las espadas, igualmente tuve que proveer de un atuendo apropiado a Ennoia cuando recuperó su forma humana. No creo que a Zach le hiciese gracia que todos sus compañeros tuviesen una visión exacta de su moza vampira tal como vino al mundo.

**- ¡Quiero a todos los alumnos de vuelta al castillo de inmediato y sin discusiones! –** Bramó la voz de Dumbledore. **– Reúnanse todos en sus respectivas salas comunes, en cuanto terminemos de discutir unos asuntos, sus jefes de casa se dirigirán a ustedes para explicar todo esto. **

Mi amorcito liberó a todos los fantasmas y zombies de su poder, en cuanto unos volvieron a ser intangibles y otros abrazaron nuevamente a la tierra, los chavales bajaron en tropel por las escaleras y salieron en desbandada hacia la seguridad del castillo. Daba gracias internamente a Maat por haber permitido que las gradas en las que estaba AJ fuesen las más alejadas del peligro y del puesto de Isabel, también es que las probabilidades de que se encontrasen durante la batalla eran bajas. Pero los labios y manos de mi mujercita estaban comenzando a causar estragos en mis cálculos, sus uñas se enredaban en mi cabello y sus piernas se enroscaban contra las mías. El olor de la sangre aún permanecía en nuestras fosas, encendiendo nuestro deseo como si aquello necesitase ser avivado aún más. Una de sus manos se adentró bajo mis vaqueros y el tintineo de las esposas me hizo evocar unas cuantas ideas que las incluían en nuestros juegos. Adentré una mano bajo esa diminuta falda plisada para encontrar que ella estaba deseando que la tomase allí mismo. No pude contener un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir su miel empapando mis dedos.

**- ¡Tony!** – Exclamó Lameth a mi espalda. **- ¡Julia!  
- ¡Señor Samuels!** – La exclamación de indignación de McGonagall sonó a lo lejos.  
**- ¿Esa de ahí no es AJ?** – Murmuró Ennoia junto a mi oído.  
**- ¿Qué?**

Me separé del anhelante cuerpo de mi mujer pues no deseaba estar en medio de la bomba atómica mágica que esas dos desencadenarían. En lugar de encontrar a la joven Ravenclaw me di de bruces con los rostros cargados de desaprobación de los profesores y de fastidio de mis familiares. Las manos de mi esposa seguían reclamándome hacia ella y no había ningún peligro en potencia.

**- ¡Que te den Ennoia!** – Bramé.** - ¡He tenido un día de mierda por culpa de esa panda de capullos, ahora dejadme en paz!**

No hice caso de sus protestas o reclamaciones, tenía a una asesina sociópata peleando con unas esposas y pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo de esa excitación. Mis labios se cerraron sobre los suyos, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, ajena a nuestros espectadores, nada le importaba. Como siempre, sólo deseaba alcanzar el máximo placer posible tras una matanza. Había conseguido contener nuestra lujuria hasta que los chavales se fueron, pero ahora no era capaz de retenerlo por más tiempo. Necesitaba aliviar buena parte de la tensión provocada por las escenas que había presenciado. Mi mujercita descuartizando gente y yo en una grada con una panda de mojigatos a los que no podía tocar. ¡Que les den a todos por culo! Pienso follarme a mi mujer hasta que amanezca o deje de gritar, lo que llegue primero.

* * *

_Respuestas a reviews:_

**Yune: **

_Sé lo frustrante que es la espera, siento mucho no poder ir más rápido escribiendo, sobre todo esta temporada que he estado más atareada que nunca. No puedo evitar sonreírme al ver que te gusta lo románticos que son, pero es que en realidad todos ellos son muy intimistas y particulares con su vida privada. Supongo que resulta chocante verlos en situación de ataque después de verles acaramelados con sus parejas._

_Ya me dirás si la espera ha valido la pena. Un besote._

**Lissye:**

_Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que te resulte interesante e igualmente espero que este nuevo capítulo renueve tus ansias por leer el siguiente. _

_En lo referente a detallar más la relación entre Lameth y Lavender, haré lo posible, aunque en estos momentos estoy concentrada en otros aspectos de la trama que dejan un poco de lado el aspecto romántico. Así mismo, has de tener en cuenta que, no siendo tampoco muy activos, suelen ser bastante discretos y tranquilos en todo lo que les atañe. _

_Un beso._

**Salesia 36.1:**

_Ánimo, cariño. Jejeje. Sé que los dolores te van a permitir continuar con la lectura e incluso algo más. Con respecto a los avisos de los líquidos, espero que también lo hayas seguido en este... porque Tony puede ser muy brusco a veces. Reconozco que me recuerda muchas veces a House: dice las cosas a bocajarro sin que le importe el efecto que causa. _

_En nada continúo con tu mega review._

**Salesia 36.2:**

_¿Viste cómo era posible? Si es que las drogas no pueden con nosotras, cielo. Ahora que, mira bien por dónde andas cuando te las tomas, yo tengo la buena costumbre de pegarme a las paredes para no perder el equilibrio o al menos tener contra qué tirarme en caso de que decida abandonarme. Ah, de exámenes nada, la neuróloga es una sosa y no quiere hacerme ni un mísero TAC. ¡Yo que quería emular a todos los enfermitos de House y la muy petarda no me deja! A este paso voy a tener que enviarle a Lucian para que me la convenza, pero sólo de la parte del TAC, la punción lumbar (otra prueba indispensable para mi doctor cabrón favorito de ojos azules) nos la podemos saltar, ¿eh?_

_Pregunta tonta... ¿Por qué sorprende tanto que AJ sea chica? Aparte del hecho de que lo hayan decidido los dados (bueno, el dado, porque sólo hace falta uno: par chica, impar chico. ¿Adivinas? Salió par.), es algo perfectamente normal y lógico, el alma no escoge el cuerpo en el que se reencarna, sino que simplemente es imprimada en un ser vivo. Lo raro es que no me fuese por el lado budista (creo recordar que era este, tampoco es que sea una experta en Teología de ningún tipo, conste) y AJ no se pasase una temporada unido a diversos animalitos antes de volver a ser un humano, según cómo tenga el karma o cómo se porte. De todos modos, el alma sólo es activada si se encuentra con el alma de Isabel, que es a la que está unida por toda la eternidad (algo que ocurriría igualmente aunque Isa no fuese vampira)._

_Sí, veo NCIS, y sí, el nombre se lo puse a propósito, igual que los orígenes. En la serie Ziva David es el enlace del Mossad con el NCIS y su padre es el Director del Mossad. Soy frikie y no puedo evitarlo. Los Assamitas son un clan que ha abrazado la cultura árabe en su mayoría, sobre todo su fundador, Haquim, no suelen ser fans de la magia porque le cogieron tirria a los Tremere por cierto conjurito que hicieron hace tiempo sobre su clan... Isabel tiene una especie de "naturaleza rebelde" y le gusta hacer rabiar a su padre aunque no se dé cuenta de que lo hace a drede: una mujer que se convierte en el mejor ejemplo de su clan, se une por toda la eternidad con un mago y en esta encarnación resulta ser otra mujer e israelí, para más señas. ¿Te das cuenta ahora de la ironía y la patada en los higadillos que siente Haquim?_

_Con respecto a la temporada de aprendizaje de Draco y su aprovechamiento del mismo... Sí. Lo han tenido estudiando 24/7 durante 20 años. Primero tuvo que adaptarse a su nueva condición de vampiro, luego tuvo que aprender a vivir como un muggle, después comenzó el entrenamiento en serio. Se le permitió, en atención a su juventud, pasar buena parte de las horas diurnas durmiendo, pero las tardes, noches y mañanas las ha pasado aprendiendo como un condenado. Muchas de las disciplinas que estos vampiros controlan las han aprendido a dominar en siglos y han tenido que condensar ese aprendizaje en unos pocos años para que el chaval no se convirtiese en un vial de antediluviano para el primero que lo pillase desprevenido. Draco no ha tenido casi tiempo para hacer vida social, salvo tres veranos que pasó en la fortaleza de Lucian, en compañía de toda la familia, para poner a prueba su entrenamiento. Tres veranos en los que todos sabían con certeza que ninguno de ellos estaría allí. (Ley principal de los viajes en el tiempo: No te encuentres contigo mismo o crearás una paradoja. Ventaja de ir con un calendario con patas como Tony es que te aseguras de que eso no va a ocurrir.)_

_No es que Tony esté siempre pendiente del futuro de Isabel y AJ, sino que es consciente de las vidas presentes, pasadas y futuras de TODOS los miembros de su familia y si hay algún acontecimiento que pueda desencadenar una hecatombe del tamaño de un hongo nuclear, tiene tendencia a preocuparse por evitar que los suyos sufran daños. El ataque al tren por parte del Sabbat era un hecho conocido por Lucian, Calebros y Haquim. No dijeron nada porque sabían que sus cachorros eran perfectamente capaces de ocuparse de un simple batallón Sabbat con un mínimo de bajas para los magos. Lo que a nadie se le podía ocurrir era que AJ estuviese en el maldito tren y que estuviese a un tris de ser activada antes de tiempo. Eso lo descubrió Tony cuando tuvo lugar el ataque, por supuesto avisó a Lucian (en cuanto el Lasombra subió a la superficie y tuvo cobertura en el móvil), lo organizaron todo para ir al castillo de Hogwarts por diversas razones: porque el Sabbat volvería a atacar con fuerzas renovadas y mayores, porque Tony tendría que ocuparse de evitar que AJ fuese activada todavía, porque se aburrían en Londres y ya no tenían más Tremere a los que torturar y masacrar y... por cambiar de aires. _

_Tienes razón, Blaise no va a ser más que un amigo más de la familia y no se convertirá en ghoul de ninguno de los vampiros. Pansy es demasiado inestable para ser convertida o para otorgarle la longevidad y el poder de un ghoul. Del resto... aún queda mucho por escribir y no sé qué decidirán los dados en algunos asuntos. Lo que tengo muy claro es que Julia no le va a pedir ningún favor a Severus, por lo menos no para favorecer a Harry o ningún alumno. Lo de que no has visto a Pansy en este cap, lo siento, pero no se me ocurría dónde meterla, no entraba en ninguno de los cuadros que tenía organizados. Aunque muchas veces eso no quiere decir que me olvide del personaje en cuestión, es que no puedo otorgar el mismo nivel de protagonismo a todos los personajes en todos los capítulos, primero porque no siempre están en el perímetro de acción del narrador (recuerdo una vez más que la primera persona tiene limitacioooooooooooones) y segundo porque son muchísimos personajes y no es imposible que todos tengan la misma relevancia para la historia. Aunque para algunos les caiga muy bien "fulanito" no puedo hacer que aparezca siempre si no existe una razón para que esté ahí. Sigh!_

_A ver, le tengo cariño a Tony porque es mi personaje, lo he creado yo, le he dado vida después de una noche de insomnio, me he peleado con él en las partidas, me ha proporcionado anécdotas fabulosas para contar a otros jugadores de rol (como cuando se cargó la Abadía de Westminster a base de lanzar bolas de fuego, o se ligó a la Reina Victoria susurrándole burradas al oído mientras ella atendía a sus nobles cortesanos)... pero yo no duermo a su lado ni loca. ¿Por qué os olvidáis tan fácilmente de que es un sádico psicópata? Quenoquenoqueno... me voy a dormir con Isa que al menos ella da calorcito y, con las olas de frío que estamos teniendo por aquí, será un placer arrimarse a la Assamita, que al menos es honorable y sólo asesina si hay un contrato de por medio._

_Tony y Julia tienen el defecto de amor, igual que Draco, por eso se ponen tan empalagosos cuando están a solas en su dormitorio, no porque sea San Valentín. Sobre todo porque, ambos son paganos hasta la médula, Tony es Druida y ha educado a Julia en sus creencias desde que se fue a vivir con él, es decir, desde que era una niña. Ellos no están celebrando ningún día especial, son así cuando están solos. Ennoia no recuerda siquiera si la deidad a la que adoraban en su pueblo cuando era humana tenía algún tipo de nombre especial, pero quiere integrarse y se ha enterado que ese día se le hace un regalito a la persona con la que mantienes relaciones estrechas, por eso quiso tener el detalle con Zach. Lameth es atlante, no es cristiano siquiera, pero conoce bien las costumbres y quiere complacer a Lavender otorgándole todo aquello que está en su mano o en su varita (la de madera, mal pensada) para hacerla feliz. Lucian y Lara son los únicos católicos, apostólicos y romanos de esta familia, por eso no tenían pensado celebrarlo con gran pompa pues no es más que un día comercializado del santoral, pero aceptan gustosos el "banquete" de Ginebra y obsequian una agradable noche para Harry. Isabel no es católica, eso resulta evidente, tampoco es musulmana, en realidad no tiene una verdadera religión, su vida se rige por las normas de Alamut más que por unos principios de Fé, pero entiende que para Blaise es un día importante y hace tiempo que ha percibido el interés de su joven amante por la dulce Daphne. Por esa razón le obsequia su venia para hacer lo que le venga en gana._

_Tú misma lo has dicho: el temor a lo desconocido. Estáis muy acostumbradas a ver a los vampiros de un modo que distorsiona por completo la imagen que tenéis de ellos. Para el resto no son encantadores y fabulosos, llenos de anécdotas que contar, aventuras, etc. Sino que son el foco de los problemas, desde que han aparecido en escena no han cesado de surgir peligros por todas partes. Son seres que aparecen el los libros de texto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que vienen con serias advertencias. Son depredadores que se alimentan de sangre para sobrevivir, alimañas, sanguijuelas... Son peores que los mortífagos porque al menos éstos eran magos y sabían cómo reaccionar ante ellos. Los vampiros son el HORROR con mayúsculas y... campan a sus anchas en Hogwarts. ¿De verdad crees que una pandilla de adolescentes hiperhormonados con exceso de imaginación y tiempo libre van a ser capaces de recapacitar y razonar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que están ahí para protegerles? Nop, me temo que muchos se van a creer que sólo quieren beberse hasta la última gota de sangre de sus tiernos cuerpecillos (bueno, vale, porque a Tony no le dejan, que si no... otro gallo les cantaba)._

_Un besazo enorme, reina._

_Ahora espero poder recuperar la rutina que tenía antes e ir subiendo un capítulo más o menos cada quince días, que es lo que me permite mi horario de trabajo para tener tiempo para escribir un poquito todos los días. _

_Besotes y abrazos para todas.  
Madie_


	38. Quidditch II

_Hola!_

_Sí, lo sé. Hace eones que no doy señales de vida y seguro que os pensabais que me había caído por algún agujero negro o que las musas me habían abandonado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Para ser exactos todo tiene que ver con esos achaques de salud que tanta guerra me dieron en el pasado, pues ahora vuelven a la carga con un poquito más de dureza. _

_En realidad llevo cerca de un año sufriendo de dolor de cabeza continuo, a eso me he acostumbrado, lo que ocurre es que, cuando estoy trabajando se agudiza y me tengo que tomar tal cantidad de calmantes que podría tumbar a un elefante… eso ha terminado por provocarme problemas de estómago y ha terminado con un ataque de ansiedad. Mi médico de cabecera me ha mandado para casita de baja, llevo un mes encerrada en mi dormitorio (o búnker) con las persianas cerradas a cal y canto para que no entre la luz, con mi familia caminando de puntillas a mi alrededor y con la compañía del televisor y los dvd de Stargate a un volumen bajísimo. (Tan bajo que ni Daredevil los oiría con un Whisper XL). El caso es que, de esta guisa, puedo mantener a raya los dolores de cabeza. Mantengo el dolor continuo pero no tengo nada que haga que aumente para que tenga que tomar calmantes, a cambio apenas puedo acercarme al portátil (síp, el mismo portátil en el que tengo almacenados los capítulos del fic, ese portátil). Sólo me acerco en contaditas ocasiones y en lo que yo le llamo anti treguas, digamos que es cuando ya me duele tanto que da igual lo que haga._

_El caso es que por eso ahora estoy escribiendo este previo, para explicaros la razón de mi silencio durante tanto tiempo y para que sepáis que tardaré en subir el siguiente cap, pero que no he dejado de lado la historia ni nada por el estilo, sólo que tardo un poco más en poder escribir a causa de las circunstancias no deseadas (en absoluto deseadas, os lo aseguro). Y he aprovechado para responder los reviews que tenía pendientes de responderos desde hace siglos. (Mil perdones por esa tardanza, pero es un poco por lo mismo, no puedo ni llevar una correspondencia normal por email, de verdad que no toco apenas el pc) _

_Os deseo que la espera haya merecido la pena. En este capítulo veréis un poco la perspectiva de Draco del combate y se amplía hasta lo que ocurre a continuación. _

_Besazos,  
Madie_

* * *

¡Maldito Sabbat!

Sabía que algo terminaría pasando cuando me encontré con Tony antes de entrar en el campo con el equipo de Slytherin. Algo que requería que tuviese mi hacha y una espada bajo mi asiento, igual que Lucian y Lara tenían sus armas, Isabel llevaba las habituales y más esperaban bajo su trasero. Estaba claro que el maldito druida había previsto esto y lo había preparado todo antes de que llegasen los alumnos y le fuese imposible dejar las armas en su sitio.

Cuando escuché la detonación del arma de fuego y vi caer el cuerpo de Cho desde el cielo sólo me preocupó una cosa, la seguridad de Hermione. Pero Lameth estaba tras nosotros e inmediatamente la tomó por los hombros y me señaló a la horda de vampiros que estaba entrando al campo. Ginebra se situó frente a Hermione con una daga en su mano, no quiero saber de dónde la ha sacado, pero el escudo de armas de Lucian en la empuñadura deja claro quién se la ha dado.

**- ¡A por ellos, tigre!** – Me animó Hermione besándome con fuerza mientras sacaba su varita. – **Yo te cubro las espaldas. –** Guiñándome un ojo.

Tony seguía comentando la batalla como si fuese parte del partido. Reconozco que casi me mata con sus comparaciones por momentos, pero ahora sólo conseguía que mi sangre ardiese en mis venas, deseaba acabar con esa escoria que acababa de internarse en mi territorio. Descuartizarlos sería poco, viviseccionarlos sería demasiado lento, pero el acero clamaba por su sangre. Seguí a mis sires y salté la grada con agilidad, sin hacer caso de las expresiones de horror de los Gryffindor. En cuanto mis pies tocaron la hierba, me topé de frente con un gangrel que rugió y se agachó para saltar a por mí, lo recibí con una amplia sonrisa, mostrándole mis colmillos. Impulsó su cuerpo con fuerza para intentar tumbarme, sus afiladas y temibles garras en busca de mi garganta y mi pecho, pero mi hacha voló igualmente y se hundió en su cabeza, avancé con calma para recuperarla cuando cayó al suelo. De un rápido y limpio movimiento la liberé de su cráneo mientras cercenaba su cuello.

Dos Panders se lanzaron entonces contra mí. Flexioné una de las rodillas y volví a lanzar el hacha contra uno de ellos mientras dejaba que el otro se empalase contra mi espada. Giré la muñeca para ver cómo se retorcía de dolor al sentir la hoja rasgar su muerto interior. Continué desgarrando su cuerpo con un simple movimiento de la mano, su compañero aún intentaba avanzar a pesar de tener el hacha clavada en sus hombros, estaba claro que actuaban bajo la furia carmesí del frenesí. Consideré que era un buen momento para probar algunos movimientos nuevos con la espada, aquellos que Lucian siempre ejecutaba cuando luchaba contra mí en los entrenamientos. La hoja siguió el camino que mi mente trazó a una velocidad asombrosa, pronto los pedazos del brujah rebelde cayeron ante mis pies. Justo a tiempo para tomar el mango del hacha con la izquierda y cortar el tronco de su compañero con un giro perfecto y limpio.

Durante un segundo pude ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Lucian estaba en ese momento batallando con los dos Ventrues que guiaban aquel grupo de ataque en particular, se notaba que disfrutaba de lo lindo al enfrentarse a los únicos que podrían durarle un poco más de cinco minutos. Lara saltaba en ese momento sobre los restos de otro gangrel reducido a una masa ensangrentada a causa de sus espadas. Por una milésima de segundo pude ver la forma que Ennoia había adoptado, parpadeé perplejo porque, a pesar de conocer el gran poder de transformación de la antigua gangrel, no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraron en ese lapso en que se detuvo. No había duda de que era ella la única que sería capaz de adoptar una forma tan inusual y mortífera, supongo que sus descendientes que habían tenido acceso a la educación moderna de los muggles estaban igual de sorprendidos. No todos los días te encuentras con una criatura del pasado como esa. ¡Por Caín, era un maldito velocirraptor!

No pude entretenerme mucho más, en ese momento entraron más panders al campo, pude divisar al lasombra que los lideraba al fondo. Iba a dejarle claro a mi compañero de clan que se había metido con los vampiros equivocados aquella noche. Avancé de manera decidida hacia él, repartiendo a diestra y siniestra estocadas y golpes con mis armas, ajeno a los intentos de reducirme de la simple carne de cañón que eran los brujahs. Sabía que mi piel tenía la consistencia de la piedra ante sus vanos intentos de atravesarla con dagas, balas o estacas. Pero sus cuerpos se deshacían como la mantequilla a medida que mi hacha los hendía o mi espada los atravesaba.

**- ¡Draco, espera!** – Me llamó mi sire, resultaba evidente que había averiguado mis intenciones de acabar con el magister en persona. Me giré hacia él mientras desmembraba a uno de mis contrincantes en el mismo gesto. Lucian me sonrió encantado, la sangre caía por su rostro. - **¡Muéstrale a ese neonato que eres mi chiquillo!** – Me animó mientras hundía la espada en el abdomen de un vampiro cercano, la sacó con rapidez y en un simple giro la cabeza de su enemigo rodó a sus pies.  
**- Sí, mi sire.** – Haciéndole una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, sin olvidarme de agacharme para esquivar el intento de empalarme con una pica del vampiro que tenía a mi espalda. Me sonreí al llevar mi brazo hacia atrás y notar cómo el hacha talaba sus piernas de un sencillo corte.

Sin dejar de enfrentarme a los simples brujahs y gangrels que se abalanzaban sobre mí, me concentré para abrir un portal al Abismo tras el joven Lasombra que había considerado mi objetivo. Seguramente mi contrincante sería mucho más antiguo que yo, al menos tendría algunos siglos a sus espaldas, pero la sangre de Caín estaría muy diluida en la suya y no tendría el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a un Demonio del Abismo. No cejé en mi esfuerzo de reducir a meras masas de carne a los brujahs mientras observaba con el rabillo del ojo cómo uno de los monstruos salía por el portal, le daba unos golpecitos con su garra en el hombro al magister. Fue una lástima no poder ver su cara de horror cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el demonio, aunque el alarido que escapó de su garganta fue más que suficiente para agradecer mi esfuerzo.

Los demás lasombras no se hicieron esperar. Los muy ilusos creyeron que serían capaces de controlarme con unos simples zarcillos. Los tentáculos de sombra intentaron enroscarse en mis miembros, pero con un poco de concentración se deshicieron en volutas de humo negro. Su error me sirvió para localizarlos y atarlos con mis propios zarcillos, mucho más fuertes que los suyos y totalmente inmunes a otro control que no fuese el mío o el de mi señor. Pronto los arrastré hacia mí, seguramente tendríamos que arreglar los surcos que sus pies dejaron en el suelo al intentar resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Los tentáculos los apretaron con fuerza y, ante una simple indicación de mi mente, tiraron. En segundos nos vimos bañados por la sangre de nuestros compañeros de clan al manar de sus arterias principales cuando sus miembros fueron arrancados de cuajo.

Hice un rápido repaso del campo de batalla y me encontré con un paquete de cigarrillos, el maldito druida me había dejado con las ganas de fumarme uno. Saqué el cilindro de su envoltorio e invoqué una llama en mis dedos para encenderlo, al mismo tiempo aplasté con mi bota la cabeza de un gangrel que acababa de emerger de la tierra para intentar desgarrarme con sus garras. Pronto escuché a Tony vociferar que le dejase uno a él también, eso consiguió que mis labios se volviesen a curvar en una sonrisa. Supongo que se lo estaba pasando en grande observando el espectáculo que todos nosotros estábamos brindándole, aunque algo me decía que su atención estaba centrada en su querida Julia. Puede que el oír cómo le daba indicaciones para eviscerar a un ventrue tuviese algo que ver.

La batalla estaba pronta a llegar a su fin, las fuerzas que habían enviado no eran comparables con la potencia de los vampiros que allí estábamos para proteger a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Estaba claro que el contingente era mayor que el que habían enviado para asaltar el tren, pero mis sires y los demás estaban disfrutando de lo lindo y por tanto no se esforzaban al máximo para darles una muerte rápida, sino que se recreaban para hacer que la pelea durase el máximo posible. Ante una simple indicación de mi sire los demonios salieron por un portal y barrieron a los ghoules de guerra que los tzimisce habían desperdigado para tirar las gradas. Algo que sus guardias habían estado impidiendo desde el inicio del ataque. Ya sólo quedaban miembros sueltos que reptaban por el suelo en los últimos estertores de sus dueños. Habíamos vencido.

Tony descendió de la grada principal y fue a encontrarse con Julia, a medida que avanzaba hacia ella todo iba quedando impoluto. Estaba claro que su compulsión por la limpieza estaba dejándose ver en ese momento, aunque también influye que la capadocio sea una de las que más fácilmente se puede dejar llevar por la sangre de todos nosotros. La masacre debía de haber encendido las ansias destructoras de Julia. Pero no me quedé para comprobarlo, porque necesitaba saber que Hermione estaba sana y salva. Dejé caer las armas y comencé a trepar por el armazón de las gradas para llegar cuanto antes junto a ella, a mi lado apareció Isabel, su vestido de animadora volvía a estar inmaculado, sin rastro de la sangre de sus enemigos o de los desgarrones que las espadas enemigas pudiesen haberle hecho. En cuanto llegué a las gradas, me recibieron los brazos de Hermione y sus labios. Me rodeó el cuello y me besó con fuerza, apenas me permitió terminar de pasar sobre el parapeto, estaba claro que no sólo Julia se había enardecido con la lucha, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo contra el mío. A nuestro alrededor se hizo el silencio, nadie se atrevía a protestar por la escena que estábamos montando, no cuando habían visto lo que era capaz de hacer con una espada.

Apenas fui capaz de entender las palabras de Dumbledore cuando indicó a todos los alumnos que regresasen al castillo, sólo era capaz de pensar en las curvas de mi dulce Hermione. Vagamente fui consciente de que Harry, Lameth, Ginebra e Isabel nos decían que teníamos que bajar, la lengua de Hermione estaba jugando entonces con la mía, acariciando con sus manos mi espalda, apretando mi trasero para acercarme aún más contra su cuerpo. Si no me hubiese detenido Isabel, le habría hecho el amor allí mismo. A regañadientes, ambos, bajamos las escaleras y nos unimos con el resto en el campo de Quidditch que había recuperado su aspecto habitual. Pude ver que Tony y Julia estaban comenzando a calentar motores, se ve que no soy el único en querer disfrutar tras una jornada movidita. Casi me parto de risa cuando vi la cara de McGonagall al darse cuenta de cómo Julia peleaba para liberar a Tony de sus vaqueros. Tony nos mandó a todos a freír espárragos y siguió con lo que tenía entre manos, es decir, hacerle el amor a su esposa. Por algo me cae bien ese cabronazo, tiene claras sus prioridades.

Pero a mí me tocaba ser un buen chico y seguir a mis sires. Es una cruz el que mi querido sire sea tan condenadamente responsable y se sienta en la obligación de explicarle las cosas a Dumbledore, con un nutrido público que escuche su voz, claro. Todos volvimos al castillo y nos hacinamos en el despacho del director. Sólo faltaba el matrimonio salido y cachondo que habíamos dejado en la pista de Quidditch. Ennoia tranquilizaba a Zach acariciando su espalda y dejando suaves besos sobre sus labios, Lameth no soltaba a Lavender que parecía adherida a su brazo, Isabel estaba tranquila y relajada contra una estantería. Ginebra y Harry estaban sentados en un sofá, con Lara en medio sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador, Pansy dejaba que Blaise le susurrase palabras cariñosas al oído, pero podía sentir vibrar su cuerpo por la adrenalina. McGonagall y Snape estaban a ambos lados de la mesa de Dumbledore, con sendas expresiones de desconcierto en sus rostros, Flitwick y el resto de profesores no habían asumido aún lo que acababan de ver.

**- Señor Deveraux… -** Dumbledore carraspeó antes de continuar. **– Lo que ha ocurrido… -** Lo miró desconcertado. **– Siento decirle que…  
- Estamos todos perfectamente, profesor Dumbledore, no tiene que preocuparse. –** Lo tranquilizó mi sire mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa del director, pero algo me decía que éste no estaba muy interesado por nuestro bienestar, precisamente.** – Ha sido una lástima que la señorita Chang fuese víctima del ataque, pero le aseguro que, en cuanto termine de honrar a su esposa, el señor Samuels estará encantado de oficiar un hermoso funeral por su alma inmortal.** – Hizo una pausa y me miró significativamente, con un chasquido de dedos hice aparecer un servicio de Whisky sobre la mesa. **– Muchas gracias, Draco.** – Ginebra se levantó de inmediato para servir una copa y acercársela. **– Gracias, pecosa mía, ahora sirve al resto para que puedan relajarse, por favor.** – Tomando la mano de la muchacha y besándola en agradecimiento, ella obedeció sus órdenes de inmediato. **– Como le había indicado en su momento, vinimos a este castillo para protegerlo de los ataques insensatos del Sabbat, como ha podido ver, somos bastante eficaces en esa tarea. Siento mucho que los alumnos hayan tenido que ser testigos de ello, pero tampoco debemos lamentarlo…  
- ¿Está usted loco?** – Exclamó McGonagall. – **Esos chicos han quedado traumatizados de por vida…  
- No se altere, Minerva, no es para tanto. Hay muchos más horrores esperando a esos muchachos de los que han presenciado esta noche. No está de más que los chavales hayan visto una parte de lo que puede ocurrirles, ahora serán mucho más conscientes de cuan débiles son y se esforzarán para aprender a defenderse de esto y más.** – Le dio un sorbo al whisky. **– Macallan de 30 años, buena elección, muchacho. –** Me reconoció. **– Les recomiendo que disfruten apropiadamente de su sabor amaderado…  
- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo hablando de las propiedades del whisky después de todo lo que ha ocurrido?** – Protestó Snape.  
**- ¿Acaso cree que es mi primera batalla?** – Le preguntó con sorna alzando una ceja y mirándolo burlón por encima del vaso. – **En estos momentos sólo deseo retirarme a mis dependencias y disfrutar del cuerpo de la joven Ginebra hasta saciarme por completo, pero contengo ese deseo porque ustedes quieren respuestas a sus dudas. Entiendo y respeto eso, pues sé que no es fácil la primera vez que se es testigo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero cada fibra de mi cuerpo está luchando para mantener la serenidad.** – Estaba claro que su postura relajada no era más que una apariencia, igual que la de todos los demás. **– Es lo que tiene la lucha, nos hace sentirnos vivos, hace que nuestra sangre bulla en nuestras venas y enciende la lujuria en nuestros cuerpos,** - se sonrió maliciosamente, **- algunos podemos disimularlo mejor que otros, nada más.  
- ¡Ehem! –** Carraspeó Dumbledore, visiblemente incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. - **¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos qué ha ocurrido, señor Deveraux?  
- Supongo que las descripciones de Tony no fueron suficientes. –** Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y se arrellanó en el asiento. **– El Sabbat envió un contingente de sesenta efectivos para atacar el castillo, puesto que todos estábamos concentrados en el campo de Quidditch, aprovecharon la ocasión y se dividieron para atacar desde distintos flancos. Cada uno de nosotros se centró en uno de esos ramales,** - dirigió una sonrisa a Ennoia, **- otros se dedicaron a pasearse por todo el campo aprovechando los restos y, tanto Draco como yo, nos encargamos de los que rodeaban el exterior del campo. Jules, bajo las indicaciones de su esposo, impidió que los alumnos bajasen de las gradas, y por tanto se pusiesen en peligro innecesariamente, al invocar varios zombies que bloquearon las salidas, también les concedió corporalidad a los fantasmas del castillo para tranquilizar a los chiquillos con rostros conocidos y menos amenazantes.** – Arrugó la nariz divertido. – **Los zombies son muy obedientes, pero tienen un aspecto demasiado molesto y desaliñado, personalmente prefiero a los ghoules, -** tomó la mano de Ginebra una vez más para besarla, también le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño, **- son mucho más agradables a la vista e igualmente eficientes. Por ejemplo, el destacamento de cincuenta guardias que vinieron recientemente, fueron los encargados de contener las fuerzas que esperaban en la retaguardia y de las que ustedes no vieron ni rastro.  
- ¿Sabían que iban a atacar y no nos advirtieron?** – Protestó Snape, indignado.  
**- Me temo que no lo comprende, profesor Snape. No sabíamos cuándo atacarían exactamente, aunque sabíamos que lo harían eventualmente, razón por la que vinimos. Es muy probable que Anthony supiese que el ataque tendría lugar hoy, pero es muy travieso y no nos dijo nada concreto. Sólo se encargó de que nuestras armas estuviesen a nuestra disposición en el momento oportuno. Pero han de perdonárselo, en ocasiones nos vuelve locos a todos con sus indicaciones enigmáticas, no le gusta que sepamos a qué atenernos a ciencia cierta pues a veces eso estropea sus cálculos. Sin embargo le dio instrucciones precisas al Capitán de la guardia para que supiese lo que tenía que hacer.  
- ¿Está diciéndonos que no sabían exactamente a cuántos tendrían que enfrentarse ni cuándo?** – Preguntó Flitwick con una vocecilla preocupada.  
**- No, Filius, me temo que no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que nos esperaría. Aunque creo que nos las arreglamos bastante bien, ¿no crees?** – Se burló y bebió otro sorbo. **– Siento que haya sido todo tan rápido, hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar de una buena masacre.** – Chasqueó la lengua y puso una mueca de fastidio. – **Pero es lo malo del Sabbat, no puedes esperar que duren cuando se dedican a crear neonatos a porrillo para convertirlos en carne de cañón. –** Cerró los ojos, evidentemente estaba rememorando algunas batallas distintas a la que acabábamos de disfrutar. **– Me acuerdo de las Revueltas Anarquistas, de aquella sí podías encontrarte con contrincantes que estuviesen a la altura, pero esos eran otros tiempos distintos a estos. ¿Alguna duda más?** – Miró directamente a Dumbledore.  
**- ¿Tenemos que esperar otro ataque en breve?** – Preguntó el director.  
**- Por supuesto. Puede que tarden un poco en reaccionar pero, si conozco bien a Monçada y Vikos y, como mis mentores, los conozco mejor de lo que a ellos les gustaría… Estarán indignados porque les hemos derrotado por completo y no han conseguido aquello que venían a buscar,** - lanzándonos una mirada significativa a Hermione y a mí, **- repetirán el ataque, pero con más crudeza. –** Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore con una mueca burlona en su rostro. **– Pero no se preocupe, director, nosotros disfrutaremos deteniéndolos una vez más.** **Me parece que este es un buen momento para retirarnos. – **Haciendo amago de levantarse.  
**- No estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Deveraux.** – Intervino McGonagall con la expresión más dura que jamás le había visto. – **Han llegado ustedes demasiado lejos esta noche. Hasta ahora hemos mirado hacia otro lado cuando se dedicaba a corromper a los alumnos, pero lo que han hecho en la pista de Quidditch no tiene nombre…  
- Le ruego que me disculpe, pero sí lo tiene. Se llama pelear.** – Terminó de levantarse y apoyó las manos en la mesa de Dumbledore para mirarla fijamente con rostro serio. **– Sé que no le gusta nuestra presencia, que se sienten incómodos y que rezan a sus dioses cada noche para que no les hagamos daño a sus preciosos alumnos, pero le guste o no, esta noche hemos peleado para salvarlos de un destino funesto.  
- ¡No tendrían que haberlo hecho si no hubiesen venido ustedes desde un principio! –** Estalló la profesora.  
**- ¡Por supuesto! –** Lucian echó a reír de un modo que heló la sangre de los profesores. – **Habría sido mucho mejor dejar que Draco se enfrentase solo a sesenta vampiros. ¡Qué egoísta de nuestra parte el robarle ese placer!  
- ¡Sabe perfectamente que él tampoco tendría que estar aquí!** – Le rebatió. En ese momento Hermione tomó mi mano con fuerza, pude ver cómo se fruncía su ceño al oír esas palabras.  
**- ¡Minerva! –** Protestó Dumbledore.  
**- ¡Oh, por favor, Albus! Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón. Desde que ese vampiro entró en el castillo no hemos tenido más que problemas por su culpa. Ahora mismo tenemos una infestación de sanguijuelas que se dedican a seducir a los alumnos. No quiero saber qué otros horrores les han obligado a hacer. ¡Fíjate tan sólo en la señorita Weasley! –** Señalando a Ginebra que estaba tras Lucian. Los puños de la pelirroja estaban cerrados, se notaba a las leguas que intentaba controlarse. **– ¿Te fijaste acaso en cómo la trataba? ¡Le daba órdenes como si estuviese a su servicio! ¡Incluso ha reconocido ante tus narices que estaba deseando llevársela al lecho!  
- ¡Y ella está deseando que termine esta estupidez para que pueda hacerlo!** – Protestó Ginebra, llena de furia. **– Lucian es mi señor y para mí es un placer obedecer sus órdenes. No aceptaré que nadie se atreva a hablarle así en mi presencia.  
- Relájate, preciosa. –** Mi sire la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a retroceder unos pasos. **– No hace falta que intervengas.** – Tomó su barbilla e hizo que le mirase, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. **– Pero me alegra saber que me he ganado tu lealtad.** – Descendiendo para besarla con dulzura. – **Me temo que no ha comprendido nada de lo ocurrido en este castillo, Minerva. Desde nuestra llegada no hemos hecho otra cosa que seguir sus normas, las cuales le aseguro no les protegen en absoluto. Hemos reforzado las defensas de este castillo lo mejor posible, sin embargo lo han atacado de todos modos. Puedo asegurarle que no hemos seducido a nadie sin haber obtenido previamente su consentimiento, aunque no espero que alguien como usted pueda llegar a comprenderlo. –** Sonriéndose con malicia. – **Quizás Severus pueda explicarle mejor cómo procedemos con nuestras conquistas, tengo entendido que se lleva muy bien con Julia. Pero le dejaré una cosa bien clara. No vamos a irnos del castillo, seguiremos aquí hasta que termine el curso. Draco hará los exámenes y después podremos irnos para no volver jamás. Mientras tanto, haremos lo que nos venga en gana. –** Terminó su copa de un trago. **– Buenas noches.**

Le dio la espalda al grupo de profesores y avanzó hacia la puerta con decisión, era perfectamente consciente de que Ginebra le seguía apenas un paso tras él. No hacía falta que nos dijese nada a los demás para seguirle también. Estábamos deseando irnos de aquel sitio, no teníamos ningún interés en discutir tras una batalla. Todos compartíamos la necesidad de descargar buena parte de lo que aquella pelea nos había provocado. Como siempre, Isabel era la que mejor ocultaba ese hormigueo que recorría nuestras espaldas, Ennoia, sin embargo, no estaba tan acostumbrada a tener que reprimirse y mostraba una fuerte tendencia a meterle mano a Zach con toda la discreción de la que era capaz. El joven tenía el rostro encarnado por la vergüenza de estar frente a sus profesores teniendo que apartar las manos de la Gangrel de su cuerpo.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y nos sorprendió encontrar aún en el pasillo a Lucian, muchos habíamos dado por sentado que desaparecería con Ginebra a la primera ocasión. Mas mi sire deseaba convocarnos a otra reunión en la sala de descanso para el día siguiente. Estaba claro que discutiríamos todo lo ocurrido, pero en un momento en que todos estuviésemos mucho más relajados y sin la presión de la batalla tan reciente. Asentimos con rapidez y nos despedimos para tomar cada uno nuestro camino hacia los dormitorios. Tomé a Hermione por la cintura y comencé a encaminar nuestros pasos hacia las escaleras que nos llevarían al segundo piso y por tanto al baño desde el cual accederíamos a mi cámara.

**- Espera, Draco.** – Me detuvo acariciando mi mano. **– Quiero ir a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
- Hermione… -** Suspiré, cerrando los ojos. - **¿No prefieres un poco de privacidad? –** Besándola con fuerza, mostrándole así la urgencia que tenía por llegar a un dormitorio tranquilo en el que poder hacerle el amor. **– Además, no creo que sea una buena idea.** – Volviendo a tomar sus labios y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.  
**- Draco, por favor.** – Jadeó, ella también estaba ansiosa por tenerme a su entera disposición. **– Sé que tienes prisa por llegar al cuarto.** – La apreté con mi cuerpo contra la pared, para que percibiese mucho mejor mi deseo por ella. **– Pero quiero ir a la Torre, por favor.** – Suplicó, aunque abrió sus labios y permitió que mi lengua saborease el interior de su boca. Una de sus piernas subió contra mis caderas, permitiéndome así disfrutar aún más de su contacto, aquel disfraz de animadora estaba causando estragos en mi autodominio. Si no dejábamos pronto de besarnos sería capaz de hacerle el amor allí mismo.  
**- ¿Por qué? –** Gruñí, alejándome de ella brevemente. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería dejarme llevar por mis instintos más bajos. – **Podemos ir mañana o cuando te dé la gana… ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora?  
- ¿No te lo imaginas? –** Sonrió con picardía, deslizando sus dedos por mi nuca y atrayéndome hacia ella para besarme con lujuria.  
**- Hermione, no me pidas que tenga muchos pensamientos complejos en este momento. Sólo soy capaz de pensar en una cosa ahora.** – Tomando su estrecha cintura entre mis manos, sintiendo su pierna apretándome. - **¡Vas a acabar conmigo…! –** Jadeé de nuevo, besándola y presionando mi cadera contra la suya. En ese instante sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor, allí mismo, escuchar sus jadeos en mi oído, sentir cómo temblaba debajo de mí.  
**- Tenemos que parar… -** Gimió, aunque se notaba en su voz que no lo deseaba en absoluto. Abandoné su boca y volví a separarme de ella, aunque cada fibra de mi cuerpo me exigía que volviese a estrecharla contra mí. **– Draco, sé que te parecerá una tontería, pero quiero ir a la Torre contigo.  
- Hermione, sabes que haré lo que desees, que no puedo negarte nada de lo que me pides… Aunque sigo diciendo que no es una buena idea.** – Suspiré frustrado porque sabía que no íbamos a tener un recibimiento muy caluroso en la Torre. **– Si tanto quieres ir a la Torre, iremos. ¿Y puedes decirme a qué se debe tanto interés por ir junto a tus compañeros, precisamente ahora?  
- Ya te dije que es una tontería.** – Bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Cerré los ojos de inmediato ante tal provocación. Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí en dirección a la Torre de marras. **– Para una vez que puedo hacerlo, quiero presumir de novio.  
- ¿Qué?** – Abrí los ojos de inmediato y la miré incrédulo. **- ¿Presumir? ¿De mí? No lo entiendo.** – Mi libido comenzó a enfriarse ante semejante razonamiento tan absurdo.  
**- ¡Eres un héroe! –** Su rostro estaba iluminado con el cariño y la admiración. **– Hoy les has demostrado a todos que no eres un vampiro malvado, sino todo lo contrario. Les has salvado de esos monstruos y has luchado como un verdadero campeón.  
- Siento decírtelo pero, me parece que ellos no comparten tu opinión, cariño.** – Murmuré a regañadientes. Era reconfortante ver cómo ella se sentía orgullosa de mí y alimentaba mi ego el que quisiese presumir un poco de mí. Mas sabía que la impresión que habíamos provocado en sus compañeros no se acercaba en absoluto a la que ella tenía. – **Me temo que ellos sólo han visto a un vampiro despiadado que se ha dedicado a cortar a gente en cachitos delante de ellos.  
- ¡Les has salvado la vida!** – Me miró con el ceño fruncido. **– Has luchado honradamente con los recursos a tu disposición. Les has dado una lección al Sabbat que tardarán en olvidar. Reconozco que puede haber resultado impactante para los que no están acostumbrados, pero tampoco es que haya sido para tanto. Minerva exageraba con eso de que se iban a quedar traumatizados de por vida, no tienes que olvidar que muchos han sobrevivido tras perder familiares a manos de Voldemort. Están más curtidos en este tipo de cosas de lo que parece.** – Avanzaba con paso decidido, nada de lo que le dijese iba a cambiar su idea de que era un héroe. Reconozco que aquello me encantaba de alguna manera, el verla tan contenta por mi actuación durante la batalla, que reconociese mi mérito al haberme enfrentado a mis enemigos. Pero sabía que tras el cuadro le esperaba una profunda decepción. No deseaba que sufriera por mi causa ni por la de ningún otro, mas… ¿Cómo convencerla cuando se le había metido en la cabeza que merecía los laureles tras la pelea?  
**- Cariño, sé que muchos de tus compañeros sufrieron a manos de los mortífagos en los tiempos de Voldemort, pero no puedes compararlo con ver cómo unos vampiros se dedican a masacrar a otros delante de sus narices. Voldemort y compañía utilizaban el Avada Kedavra, un método limpio de matar que no dejaba otra cosa que un cuerpo sin marcas tras de sí. Nosotros hemos usado garras, espadas y cuchillos, hemos salpicado de sangre la tierra y nuestras ropas, descuartizado y eviscerado cuerpos ante sus ojos. No es lo mismo y lo sabes.** – Intenté hacerla entrar en razón. – **Ennoia se convirtió en un velocirraptor y se los comió delante de ellos, Hermione. Eso es muy distinto a lanzar una maldición con la varita.**

Pero nada de lo que le dijese modificaba su decisión de ir a la Torre. Me resigné ante lo inevitable y la seguí cabizbajo. Estaba claro que, en lo que me quedaba de noche, tendría que consolar a mi novia por la decepción que iba a sufrir en breve, en lugar de hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, como era mi intención. Pero entendía que para ella había sido complicado afrontar las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros, primero se había convertido en la novia de su archi-enemigo, Slytherin para peores señas, y lo había metido en su habitación para horror de todos sus amigos. Después resultó que además era un vampiro cruel y despiadado que se dedicaba a beber su sangre como una vulgar sanguijuela. Comprendía que quisiese disfrutar ahora que se suponía que había mostrado ante todos que había cambiado, que no era el villano de la historia.

**- Dame un segundo. –** La frené antes de que le diese la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. La pintura nos miraba con recelo y odio velado.  
**- ¿Te has vuelto tímido de repente? –** Se burló cariñosamente, acariciando mi rostro con ternura. **– No tengas miedo, cariño, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.** – Besó mis labios dulcemente.  
**- ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí conmigo, Hermione? Aún estamos a tiempo de dar la vuelta e ir a mi cámara.** – Apoyando la frente contra la suya. **– Por favor.  
- Estoy completamente segura, Draco.** – Tomando mi mano con fuerza y enfrentándose al cuadro con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. **– **_**Valor y arrojo.**_

El cuadro se abrió y entramos por el agujero que ocultaba. En cuanto aparecimos en la sala común de Gryffindor, todas las caras se giraron en nuestra dirección. Pude leer en sus rostros el odio, el miedo y el rechazo hacia mi persona. Había querido evitarle esto a Hermione, pero no pude.

**- ¡Ya estamos aquí! –** Exclamó ella con un entusiasmo mal contenido. – **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estáis celebrándolo?** – Preguntó al darse cuenta del ambiente funesto que reinaba en la sala, su entusiasmo comenzó a mermar. La breve nota de decepción que percibí en su voz era como una daga retorciéndose en mis entrañas.  
**- ¿Celebrándolo? –** Exclamó Dean Thomas desde su asiento cerca de la chimenea. **- ¿Qué quieres que celebremos? ¿Qué tu novio y sus amigos chupasangres han cometido una masacre delante de nosotros?  
- Pero… ¡Han acabado con todos nuestros enemigos! –** Protestó ella. Tomé sus hombros y la acerqué contra mí.  
**- Déjalo, Hermione. Vámonos a la cama, por favor.** – Le susurré al oído.  
**- Han matado a los mismos enemigos que ellos han traído a nuestras puertas, Hermione.** – Protestó Seamus Finnigan.  
**- Pero…** - Hermione los miró boquiabierta. Estaba desconcertada porque no esperaba encontrar semejante recibimiento.  
**- ¡No sé cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí con ese asesino!** – Le espetó Romilda Vane, visiblemente indignada.  
**- Vámonos, cariño.** – Comencé a guiarla hacia las escaleras, nadie se atrevió a interponerse en nuestro camino.  
**- ¡Han salvado vuestras vidas! –** Se rebeló Hermione, encarándolos furiosa.  
**- ¡Después de ponerlas en peligro! –** Gritó Colin Creevey.  
**- Son carniceros. –** Murmuró alguien de fondo.  
**- No eres más que la puta de un asesino. **– Le espetó una de las amiguitas de Vane.  
**- Ya está bien… -** Me giré hacia ellos. **– Podéis decir lo que os dé la gana de mí, pero ni se os ocurra insultar a mi mujer.** – Les dije con toda la calma de la que fui capaz.  
**- ¿Qué nos harás si no seguimos tus órdenes, vampiro?** – Se levantó Ronald de su asiento. - **¿Matarnos igual que hiciste con esos otros vampiros?  
- Puede. –** Avanzando un paso y comprobando que todos retrocedían atemorizados. **– Aunque a lo mejor prefiero alimentarme de vosotros, convertiros en mis esclavos, hacer que me adoréis a pesar de lo mucho que me odiáis.** – Avancé otro paso y el único que permaneció en su lugar fue Ronald. – **Por ahora lo único que me lo ha impedido ha sido que Hermione os tiene un cierto aprecio, pero si continuáis insultándola de ese modo, puede que deje de interesarse por vuestro bienestar.** – Sonreí fríamente, mostrando los colmillos. Disfrutaba con el temor que estaba infundiendo en sus corazones, la adrenalina era bombeada por sus corazones a toda prisa y llenaba la sala con su aroma.  
**- Déjalos, Draco. No merecen siquiera que les amenaces.** – Murmuró Hermione a mis espaldas. **– Tenías razón, no era buena idea que viniésemos aquí.** – No me hizo falta ver cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pues podía oler su salado perfume. – **Por favor, vámonos. –** La tomé de la cintura cuando sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. **– Sácame de aquí.** – Susurró tan bajo que sólo yo pude oír su súplica.

Subimos las escaleras despacio, con la cabeza bien alta. No iba a darles la satisfacción de ver cómo su reproche había afectado a Hermione, ella no se merecía aquel trato. No se permitió llorar hasta que traspasamos el umbral de su dormitorio, entonces fue cuando se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas contra mi pecho, mascullando disculpas en medio de su llanto. La tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta la cama para que estuviese más cómoda. Se acurrucó en mi regazo y lloró desconsolada, no parecía darse cuenta de mis vanos intentos por tranquilizarla, acariciando su cabello y sembrando su frente de besos.

**- ¿Por qué no lo entienden? –** Me preguntó un poco después, aún llorando.  
**- No tienes que hacerles caso, Hermione.** – Enjugando sus lágrimas con mi dedo, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso. Le ofrecí un pañuelo y siguió llorando contra él. **– Tú eres muy fuerte e inteligente, ellos no se enteran de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, cariño. No se enteraron de que era un vampiro hasta la vuelta de navidades, aunque me paseé en Halloween con mis colmillos a la vista y todo. Sus mentes son obtusas y no son capaces de ver lo mismo que tú…  
- No quiero estar aquí.** – Me interrumpió. – **Quiero ir a tu cámara, no quiero estar cerca de esta pandilla de desagradecidos. Lucian tenía razón cuando se enfadó el otro día.** **Sácame de aquí, por favor.  
- Haremos lo que desees, cariño. Aunque he de pedirte un favorcito primero. –** Tomé sus manos y las besé cariñosamente.  
**- Lo que quieras, Draco.  
- Que me dejes darme una ducha primero.** – Le sonreí. **– Aunque Tony hizo un magnífico trabajo con su magia, necesito ducharme. Me siento sucio y pegajoso.** – Besé su nariz en un gesto divertido. **– Si me doy una ducha aquí será más rápido que si me baño en el estanque y así podremos meternos en cama en cuanto lleguemos. No te importa, ¿verdad?** – Rogándole con la mirada.  
**- No, cariño. –** Regalándome una leve sonrisa. **– Yo también quiero ducharme.  
- Podemos ducharnos juntos.** – Acariciando sus hombros y descendiendo por sus brazos.  
**- Me parece una idea maravillosa.** – Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó ligeramente en los labios. La crisis estaba a punto de terminar.

Lentamente fue desabrochando los botones de mi camisa para acariciar mi pecho y mis hombros, de esa manera la prenda cayó sobre la cama, a mis espaldas. Sin dejar de besarla fui enrollando el jersey que llevaba pegado al cuerpo hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Llevé mi boca hasta la suave piel que asomaba por encima del encaje, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de sacarle el jersey. Sus manos descendieron por mi abdomen y comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón y mis pantalones, las mías recorrieron su espalda hasta encontrar el cierre de la lencería y liberarla de aquella cárcel de encaje. No teníamos prisa, queríamos saborear aquel momento, dejar a un lado todas las preocupaciones. La tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta el baño. Con un gesto inconsciente fui preparando la ducha, la posé en la encimera del lavabo mientras me sacaba los zapatos y desechaba los pantalones en una esquina. Pronto volví a abrazar su cuerpo, ahora podía percibir su calor contra mi siempre helada piel, sólo me quedaba quitarle aquella falda diminuta. Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura, mis manos buscaron el broche de la falda con rapidez y lo abrí para apartarla de en medio. Ahora podía notar a la perfección su excitación, igual que ella tenía una completa consciencia de la mía.

En cuanto nos deshicimos de las últimas prendas, volví a tomarla en brazos y entré en la ducha con ella. El agua descendió sobre nuestros cuerpos, ardiendo, aunque no nos importaba, nuestros cuerpos estaban aún más calientes en aquel momento. Se aferró a mis hombros y tomó mi boca con fuerza, deseaba lo que en tantas ocasiones habíamos hecho en aquella ducha. No tardé en darle aquello que ansiaba. Jadeó contra mis labios en el momento en que hice que descendiese sobre mí lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro que me hundía en ella. No era lo que tenía pensado cuando salimos del despacho del director, sin embargo, aquello era el mejor modo de demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Hacerle el amor con lentitud, sin abandonar sus labios, olvidándome por completo de mi propia satisfacción, centrándome en cada uno de los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, los que ahora conocía a la perfección.

Mis esfuerzos pronto se vieron recompensados. Sus jadeos se hicieron cada vez más continuados, se asió con más fuerza a mis hombros, su boca me buscó con ansia, sentí la presión de su cuerpo a mi alrededor, los temblores que anticipaban la explosión que pronto se desencadenaría en su interior. Los gritos de placer no tardaron en atravesar su garganta y llenar mis oídos con su dulce canto.

Salí de la ducha antes que ella, siempre le gustaba aprovechar un poco más para lavarse el pelo con tranquilidad. Las preocupaciones habían desaparecido de su rostro y ahora mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Reconozco que me encantaba saber que era el responsable de esa sonrisa. Los labios hinchados por mis besos le daban un toque lujurioso a la curva que formaban, aunque seguía mostrando una parte de inocencia con ese simple gesto. Decidí que lo mejor era que saliese del baño o terminaría por tomarla nuevamente entre mis brazos.

Entré en el dormitorio sólo cubierto con una toalla en la cintura. Observé el cuarto con detenimiento. Tenía un cosquilleo en la nuca que me decía que algo no iba del todo bien. Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente mientras cogía unos pantalones y una camiseta del armario. Probablemente era el sabor amargo que me había quedado tras aquella breve discusión en la sala común, era evidente que no podríamos usar aquel cuarto por mucho más tiempo. Sus compañeros no parecían muy contentos de tener a un vampiro durmiendo en su Torre. Hice aparecer un baúl y comencé a guardar las cosas de Hermione en él. Puede que luego tuviese que discutir con ella, pero no creía que fuese apropiado tardar mucho más en recoger sus cosas para llevarlas a mi cámara en el sótano. Quizás podía reformarla nuevamente para hacerla más acogedora para ella.

**- ¿Qué haces?** – Me preguntó cuando salió del baño, con el albornoz y una toalla envolviendo su cabello como un turbante. **- ¿Por qué recoges mis cosas? **– No sonaba enfadada, sólo extrañada.  
**- Creo que será mejor que te mudes conmigo, cariño. No sé si… -** pero no pude terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Ronald visiblemente agitado.  
**- ¡Tenéis que iros de aquí ya!** – Exclamó casi sin aliento.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Hermione lo miró sin comprender.  
**- Me lo temía. –** Murmuré por lo bajo, de inmediato todas las pertenencias de Hermione volaron hacia el baúl.  
**- Se han vuelto locos, quieren subir y clavarle una estaca a Draco.** – Explicó el pelirrojo. **– No quiero saber siquiera lo que piensan hacer contigo.  
- ¡Están locos!** – Hermione empezó a enfadarse. **– Me gustaría ver cómo consiguen siquiera acercarse a él. ¿Acaso no han visto cómo se movía en el campo de Quidditch? E Isabel los destrozaría si llegasen a hacerme un simple moretón.  
- Eso si no los descuartizo yo primero, querida.** – Cerré el baúl con un golpe y abrí el armario, el portal al Abismo ya estaba abierto para escapar por él. Un demonio cogió el baúl cuando lo acerqué a la puerta. **– Pero no voy a darles la oportunidad de que siquiera puedan tocar uno solo de tus cabellos.** – Tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el armario. **– Nos vamos ahora mismo. **– Me giré a Ronald. **– Gracias por el aviso, Weasley.  
- No lo hice por ti. No quiero que mates a mis amigos si puedo evitarlo.** – Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando otro demonio del Abismo tomó a Hermione con delicadeza para ayudarla a entrar en el portal. **- ¿Qué diablos es eso?  
- Un demonio del Abismo.** – Me sonreí. **– Le tienen un cariño exacerbado a Hermione, no puedo imaginar mejores garras en las que dejarla. Adiós.**

Una vez en el Abismo, tomé a Hermione de la mano y la guié por la réplica en las sombras del castillo. No es que exactamente tuviese el castillo de Hogwarts en el Abismo, sino que la mejor manera de moverte por ese mundo era crear una versión irreal del espacio en el que querías desplazarte en el mundo real. Descendimos por escaleras oscuras y pasamos por corredores tenebrosos en dirección al punto más cercano al sótano. Una vez allí abrí un portal directo a la cámara de Salazar Slytherin.

**- Gracias por llevar mi baúl, Lurk.** – Hermione le dio una palmadita en la espalda al demonio que nos había acompañado durante todo el recorrido. Recogí el baúl de sus garras y tomé nuevamente la mano de Hermione para salir de allí. – **Draco… ¿Se han vuelto todos locos?  
- No. Sólo están asustados. Espero que los de Slytherin no intenten algo parecido con Isabel. Los demás están en su propia torre y no presentan una amenaza tan directa como ella y yo.** – Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras yo empezaba a sacar sus cosas del baúl. **– Hermione, intenta ponerte en su lugar. Tienen a un asesino durmiendo en el mismo sitio en el que se supone que tienen que estar seguros, es normal que se sientan incómodos y atemorizados. El miedo provoca que la gente se vuelva loca y haga tonterías.** – Con un gesto amplié el armario para poder dejarle espacio a su ropa. - **¿Quieres que hagamos alguna reforma para que esto sea un poco más agradable?** – Le pregunté mientras guardaba la ropa en los cajones libres.  
**- No, Draco, no hace falta. –** Encogió las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. - **¿Crees entonces que no podremos volver a mi cuarto en la Torre de Gryffindor? –** Me miró con desánimo.  
**- Me temo que no, cariño.** – Dejé organizándose las cosas por sí solas y me senté con ella para abrazarla. **– No creo que sea una buena idea volver a ese cuarto.  
- ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Ron no nos hubiese avisado?** – Me preguntó recostando su cabeza contra mi pecho.  
**- Probablemente alguno de tus compañeros habría salido herido mientras te defendía. No tendría que haber recurrido a la fuerza, sólo con llenar la habitación de sombras me habría bastado para reducirlos, pero alguno se habría golpeado al caer inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno.** – Le expliqué.  
**- Después de que hayas recibido balas para defenderlos de asesinos despiadados… intentan clavarte una estaca… -** Me abrazó con fuerza. **– Definitivamente son unos malditos desagradecidos.** – Protestó furiosa nuevamente.  
**- Tranquila, amor mío. Mi piel es muy dura y no pueden clavarme una estaca, tampoco las balas pudieron atravesarla.** – Hermione me miró con curiosidad. – **En realidad rebotaron, supongo que no pudiste verlo bien desde arriba.  
- Estoy agotada. ¿Podemos irnos a dormir y dejar todos los problemas para mañana?** – Sabía perfectamente que no quería pensar en ese momento en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas.  
**- Por supuesto, cariño.** – Tomándola en brazos y metiéndola bajo las sábanas. Le quité la toalla y recogí su cabello para que no se le enredase mientras dormía. Dejé las toallas caer al suelo y la rodeé con mis brazos. **– Buenas noches, amor mío.** – Besándola con ternura.

* * *

_Respuestas a los RR no firmados_

_**DarKagura:  
**_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en haber podido subir un nuevo cap, pero a veces las circunstancias no lo permiten. Espero que éste no te defraude. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!  
Madie._

_**Yune: **_

_Ansío que la espera haya valido la pena igualmente, siento mucho haberme demorado tanto. _

_Un besazo,  
Madie. _

_**Salesia: **_

_Está claro que si Tony es el narrador del Mundial de Fútbol, muchas féminas iban a aficionarse al deporte rey. Sigo diciendo que yo a ese psicópata no lo quiero cerca de mí en una habitación a solas y mucho menos sin la mujer para controlarlo. (Por supuesto que soy una malpensada, a mí lo de "Piensa mal y acertarás" siempre me ha funcionado, ¿A ti no? Además, a mi doctora de cabecera le encanta mi humor "ácido y corrosivo" jejeje)._

_Al respecto del poder de Tony, el Temporis, originalmente, los True Brujah (el clan perdido al que él pertenece) eran estudiosos y algo pacifistas, lo que pasa es que el mundo y algunas cosas han torcido un poco la manera de ser de Tony. Quizás podría decirse que él pasó a estudiar el aspecto más oscuro y perverso del mundo que le rodea, en lugar de estudiar la belleza intrínseca en cada aspecto de la naturaleza de las cosas. Pero sí, es abrumador y eso a veces puede llevarle a perder el control, aunque se cuida muy mucho de que eso ocurra. Por eso también Julia lo cuida tanto, porque no quiere que su marido sufra. _

_Sí, es el mismo César. Cayo Julio César, el gran César, alumno de Cayo Mario, sobrino de Lucio Cornelio Sila, famoso general y estratega amado por sus tropas, el que defendió Alejandría, conquistó a Cleopatra y gobernó en Roma como Dictador. El mismo. (¿Se ha notado mucho que le tengo un gran aprecio a éste personaje histórico en particular?) Pronto aparecerá, no tengas prisa. _

_En lo que concierne al "honguito atómico" AJ, a ver, estamos hablando de que TONY, el mismo que ha orquestado todo para que el ataque Sabbat coincida meticulosamente con el partido para causar el mínimo número de bajas (sí, aunque parezca mentira, lo ha hecho por el bien de los alumnos)... ¿Te crees que se le va a pasar por alto la situación de cierta israelí durante la batalla? Para ser exactos, Ziva está en la zona menos peligrosa de todas, precisamente donde están batallando los dos Lasombra, Lara y Lucian, ni uno solo de los atacantes que entra en ese radio de acción sale con vida o no-vida o algo parecido a la vida. Añadiendo que Julia ha reforzado esas gradas en particular con más zombies que las demás. ¡Como para que algún Sabbat se acerque siquiera a la chavala, vamos!_

_Cho está muerta de muerte morrida como decimos aquí en Galicia. No tienes muchas opciones de sobrevivir a un impacto de bala calibre cincuenta disparada por una Desert Eagle, el blanco fue limpio entre ceja y ceja, el orificio de salida probablemente haya desparramado buena parte de la masa encefálica por el suelo... que no, que CHO la ha palmado completamente. De todos modos, es un poco lo que comentas: ellos tienen 1 baja, de la cantidad de alumnos que hay en todo el colegio (creo que los cálculos rondan los mil y algo) y los Sabbat han sido masacrados por completo. Han sido un total de 60 vampiros y 10 ghoules de guerra, me parece que las cuentas salen bastante favorables al partido ganador. Pero es cierto, no todos lo van a ver de esa manera. En este capítulo ya se ven las primeras reacciones al respecto. _

_Zach lo va a pasar mal... pero el resto tampoco se va a ir de rositas. Harry se va a tener que enfrentar al hecho de que sus compañeros de casa han querido estacar a Draco, el chiquillo de su protectora (Lara), Ginny (te recuerdo) ahora es ghoul de Lucian, Hermione no lo va a pasar muy bien que digamos teniendo que controlar las ansias de sus dos guardaespaldas, Draco e Isabel, cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros le intenten hacer una putada. Aquí no se va a librar ni el apuntador, jejeje. Aunque ya se verá en futuros capítulos cómo terminará todo esto. _

_Ya veremos lo que tardo en poder subir el siguiente cap... seguiremos en contacto ;)_

_**Angie Capítulo 12**_

_En esta historia todos los personajes tienen su importancia, no sólo Draco y Hermione. Pronto verás, a medida que vayas leyendo y adentrándote en la historia, que se van añadiendo cada vez más personajes a la trama. Cada uno tiene un papel que interpretar, algunos realizan meras apariciones, pero no has de olvidar que incluso Rowling no le otorga todo el peso de la historia a Harry en los libros oficiales, son historias corales con muchos personajes que aportan un sinfín de matices y aspectos diferentes que merecen ser tenidos en cuenta._

_De todos modos, te recomiendo que te abstengas de hacer comentarios acerca de si Ginebra es o no "medio puta" cuando lo único que hace es ser una chica normal, sana y libre que tiene relaciones con quien le viene en gana porque no tiene ninguna atadura. Te remito a lo que dejo bien claro, recalcado en mayúsculas incluso, en el resumen: esta historia no es apta para gente celosa. No admito que se critique a un personaje sólo porque yo he escrito una serie de aspectos desde MI punto de vista, porque entonces no estás criticando al personaje, me estás criticando a mí y a mi forma de ser. _

_En lo que se refiere a la manera de ser de Hermione, me parece que no has leído correctamente el capítulo o no has sabido interpretar bien lo que has leído. Ten en cuenta que el narrador principal de la historia es Draco y tú estás leyendo las impresiones que él tiene, no tienes toda la información necesaria para decidir que Hermione no es fuerte o no. También es necesario que avances en la lectura para llegar a comprender muchas cosas que aquí aún están apenas empezando a ocurrir en las mentes de todos. _

_**Angie Capítulo 24**_

_Como te decía antes... tenías que avanzar en la lectura para poder ver la verdadera fuerza de Hermione. No es una fuerza que se aprecie a simple vista y mucho menos con los ojos de un ciego que no quiere ver como es Draco. _

_Vas a tener que hacer algo con esos celos... no es sano y en esta historia te van a traer problemas... mira que lo advierto, pero no me hacéis ni caso. ¡Sigh!_

_**Angie. Capítulo 30.**_

_¿Qué dije de los celos? Aplíquese por favor en este reply. No hay más comentarios. ¡Sigh!_

_**Angie. Capítulo 37.**_

_Por unanimidad todas queremos que Tony vuelva a comentar los partidos de Quidditch, con o sin batalla de por medio. Muchas gracias por haber estado tanto tiempo pegada a la pantalla leyendo todos los capítulos, siento si la primera respuesta te parece un poco dura, pero es así como pienso. Cuando aviso que no es conveniente ser celoso para leer este fic, es porque a los que lo sois os provoca sentimientos encontrados que no os permite disfrutarlo como es debido y os obcecáis en que la parejita se separa cuando en realidad todo eso no son más que cosas que ocurren a su alrededor y que, la mayor parte de las veces, no tienen la menor importancia para ellos, por no decir ninguna. _

_Espero poder avanzar poco a poco con el relato todo lo que me permita mi maldita enfermedad, no prometo nada ni tampoco puedo poner fecha para el siguiente capítulo. Sólo espero que sea ASAP. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Madie_


	39. Quidditch III

_Hola!_

_Buenas noticias: tengo un nuevo neurólogo que parece que ha acertado a la primera con el tratamiento y es muy probable que pronto vuelva a estar como nueva. Mientras tanto, disfrutad de la última entrega relacionada con el partido de Quidditch. _

Los gritos sonaban por los pasillos y, a medida que se acercaba a la sala, se hacían más claros. El hombre caminaba totalmente ajeno a los ricos tapices y pinturas que adornaban las paredes, los cuadros de grandes autores de la historia se intercalaban con las telas antiguas. El suelo era de un mármol totalmente pulido que reflejaba su imagen avanzando con paso presuroso. Giró en una intersección para entrar en una galería de altos ventanales por los que entraba el sol del atardecer, dibujando fabulosas imágenes multicolores por mor de las vidrieras que los adornaban. Los rayos incidían en las puertas de marquetería en las que se veían complicados dibujos y emblemas de todo tipo. El techo también era de una riqueza sin igual, en aquella parte del pasillo se representaba una batalla naval con todo detalle. Pero al hombre todo esto le daba igual. Estaba acostumbrado a moverse por aquellos corredores y salas. Asió la gruesa manilla y entró a la sala de la que provenían las voces.

**- Esos tapices tienen siglos de antigüedad. ¿Cómo se atreve a sacarlos para poner esa monstruosidad? –** Protestaba una mujer de unos treinta años con el rostro crispado. Vestía la indumentaria habitual del servicio de la fortaleza. Un largo vestido de terciopelo negro sin mangas. La cofia que adornaba su cabeza indicaba que era una de las amas de llaves que gestionaba las distintas dependencias.  
**- Ya le he dicho que esta es la sala más apropiada para que veamos el maldito partido, señora Villiers. –** Protestó un hombre extremadamente alto que se giró en cuanto el hombre entró en la estancia. –** Haquim, haz el favor de ayudarme con esto, ¿quieres?  
- Claro, Calebros. ¿En qué puedo servirte?** – El aludido se acercó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- Explícale que luego lo dejaremos todo como estaba mientras yo termino de hacer las últimas conexiones.** – Dejó al recién llegado con la gobernanta y se concentró en un panel repleto de botones y conexiones.  
**- Señor Haquim, sabe que el señor Deveraux no aprueba que se mueva el mobiliario sin su permiso, me consta que ustedes tienen que hacer esta reunión pero, ¿no habría otra sala más apropiada en la que no tuviesen que descolgar los tapices o mover los sofás del señor?  
- Pierda cuidado, señora Villiers, sabe que somos muy cuidadosos al tratar estas obras de arte. Siento decirle que si el señor Calebros ha decidido usar esta sala, nada de lo que le diga podrá disuadirle de ello. Pero tenía entendido que el señor Julio iba a supervisar todo en la ausencia del señor Deveraux, ¿no lo ha consultado con él? Puede que sí haya obtenido el permiso necesario antes de proceder a la retirada del tapiz en cuestión. **

La mujer miró en dirección al gran cilindro de cartón que descansaba contra una de las paredes con gesto lastimoso. Era evidente que era el contenedor en que se había guardado la pieza. Haquim comprobó con un ligero vistazo que estaba etiquetado como correspondía a todos los contenedores de obras de la fortaleza. Una pegatina indicaba escrupulosamente todos los datos referentes a la obra contenida, la situación exacta en la que estaba ubicado antes de ser extraído y las manos que la habían manipulado. Igualmente confirmó que tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido sellado para preservar lo mejor posible la obra. Sabía que Calebros no era en absoluto descuidado con las obras de arte que se exhibían en la fortaleza, todo lo contrario, él y Lameth eran los que habían diseñado el sistema para almacenarlas con seguridad a lo largo de los siglos.

**- Siento mucho haber sido tan descortés con ustedes, señor Haquim.** – Se disculpó la señora Villiers. **– Pero…  
- Tranquila, me hago cargo. –** Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla. **– ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme en qué despacho está el señor Julio? Querría comentar con él este incidente, para que no quepa duda alguna de su celo a la hora de preservar los bienes del señor Deveraux, por supuesto.  
- Se encuentra en el salón rojo, señor Haquim. –** El ama de llaves le hizo una ligera reverencia.  
**- Perfecto. Ocúpese de que tengan un refrigerio preparado para dentro de veinte minutos, por favor.** – Avanzó por la sala hacia la puerta que le dejaría en camino hacia el salón mencionado.

Nuevamente se vio rodeado por la fastuosidad del castillo en el que moraban habitualmente. En esta ocasión se permitió disfrutar de la cálida luz que entraba por los tragaluces decorados con ninfas rodeadas de amorcillos en cielos plagados de nubes. Ese corredor le gustaba particularmente. Sonrió al entrar por una de las puertas que se encontraban a su derecha. Se encontró en una estancia cálida, las paredes pintadas en rojo eran las que le daban nombre, luego se había mantenido ese tono para el tapizado de los muebles de roble que ocupaban buena parte del espacio. Ante una mesa de ese mismo material, estaba un hombre alto, de anchos hombros pero constitución delgada, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de concentración. En aquel momento parecía que estuviese hablando solo mientras revisaba unos papeles y escribía con una mano en un teclado. Cuando notó la presencia de Haquim, le hizo un gesto para que esperase.

**- Marco, ya te he dicho que no me interesa escuchar tus opiniones acerca de esa plantación, Lucian quiere ampliar sus viñedos y me ha dejado claro que tienes que hacer lo posible porque ese terreno sea anexionado a su finca de la Toscana.** – Una pausa durante la que no cesó de teclear, probablemente su interlocutor invisible estaba respondiéndole. – **Sí, ya lo sé. Dominique es la encargada de lidiar con los propietarios, pero ahora no puede encargarse de eso porque está en medio de Escocia con Lucian, por eso tú eres el que tiene que hacerlo en su nombre.** – Otra pausa. **– Mira, acabo de revisar las cuentas de ese aparcero y te aseguro que intenta echarse un farol, no puede pedirte tanto por unas tierras tan poco productivas. Lucian podrá sacarle provecho para viñas, pero él no puede conseguir mantener la hipoteca con lo poco que obtiene con la producción de coles. Déjale claro que por muy interesados que estemos en el terreno tampoco vamos a pagarlo a precio de oro.** – Una nueva pausa y más tecleo. **– Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, pasemos a otro tema. Estoy estudiando los planos del nuevo hotel en las islas Seychelles, no me convencen. Le dices al arquitecto que quiero más espacios abiertos, es un hotel no una prisión. Que aumente el espacio ajardinado y que replanteé toda la piscina, es horrenda.** – En esta ocasión Haquim pudo escuchar un murmullo cercano a Julio durante la última pausa. – **¡Me da igual lo que diga el maldito arquitecto! Le pago para que haga lo que le mando, me importa un bledo si es discípulo de ese patán, le he contratado para que haga un maldito hotel como digo yo. Si sigue poniéndose quisquilloso lo despides y contratas otro que sepa obedecer órdenes.** – Miró a Haquim y puso los ojos en blanco al observar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. –** Mira, Marco, no tengo tiempo para discutir. Mis indicaciones son claras, puede seguirlas un niño de tres años, por lo que espero que un ghoul de trescientos no tenga ningún tipo de inconveniente en hacer lo que le digo. La próxima vez que hable contigo quiero que tengas todos estos asuntos resueltos como corresponde. Buenas tardes.** – Se llevó una mano a la oreja y se quitó un dispositivo negro que lanzó con desgana contra la mesa. - **¿Se puede saber qué problema tenía Calebros con Madam Villiers?** – Le preguntó sin más.  
**- Un tapiz. No te preocupes, ya me encargué de imponer paz. –** Haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. **– De todos modos, venía a buscarte.  
- ¿Ya es la hora? –** Preguntó sorprendido y volvió a mirar su reloj.  
**- No, pero te conozco: Si no te saco de aquí en menos de cinco minutos, te verás entretenido por cualquier cosa.** – Le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Tienes razón, Haquim.** – Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Cerró la tapa del teclado, guardó los papeles en una carpeta y comenzó a sacar aparatos de los bolsillos para colocarlos ordenadamente sobre la mesa.  
**- ¿Qué es todo eso?** – Preguntó el antiguo Assamita, visiblemente intrigado por tantos aparatos.  
**- Teléfonos móviles, PDAs, ordenadores… aparatejos modernos que me hacen la vida más fácil y al mismo tiempo más complicada. Será mejor que los deje aquí o no podré disfrutar del espectáculo.  
- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?** – Preguntó el Assamita.  
**- No tanto. Lo que pasa es que Lucian me dejó a cargo de sus asuntos mientras se iba al colegio ese. Conoces lo meticuloso que es en todos sus negocios, no quiero estropear ninguna de las operaciones mientras estén bajo mi responsabilidad. –** Dejó el último dispositivo y rodeó la mesa para acompañar a Haquim fuera del despacho.  
**- No te mortifiques, César, sé que Luc confía en ti porque eres tan obsesivo como él.** – Encabezando la marcha de vuelta a la sala en la que les esperaba Calebros.

Ahora la sala estaba envuelta en una absoluta oscuridad, los cortinaje de terciopelo impedían que entrase un solo rayo de sol en la estancia. La única iluminación procedía de la estática de una gigantesca pantalla que ocupaba toda una pared. Ante ella estaban situadas tres literas  
romanas en forma de "U", junto a ellas Madam Villiers había colocado las mesas con los aperitivos que solicitara el asesino.

**- ¡Maldición, Caleb!** – Protestó el Assamita. - **¡Te dije que quería un sofá como es debido esta vez! Me niego a tener que estar peleando con cientos de cojines para conseguir una postura cómoda en esas malditas camillas tuyas.  
- Ya empezamos. –** Se sonrió César a su lado. **- ¿Por qué no la quitas y pones lo que te dé la gana, Haquim?  
- Porque ahora es tarde para llamar a los criados y que reorganicen todo.** – Protestó el asesino. – **Es que siempre pasa lo mismo con vosotros dos.** – Negó con la cabeza mientras se afanaba en rellenar la camilla con varios cojines. **– Uno está como una cabra y sólo sabe colocar cablecitos y el otro es un adicto al trabajo que no es capaz de echar una mano para organizar una simple velada.  
- César tiene razón, Haquim. Lo que pasa es que eres un quejica profesional. ¡Aún por encima que he puesto una pantalla más grande para que puedas ver mejor a tu chiquilla!** – Protestó el Nosferatu desde su camilla. – **Maldito moro desagradecido de las narices. La próxima vez no le aviso del maldito ataque y se lo ve en diferido con una pantalla de diez pulgadas…  
- Déjalo Caleb, sabes que no es feliz si no tiene algo por lo que protestar. Ya estaba tardando en hacerlo.** – César se dejó caer sobre la suya y dio unas palmadas.

De inmediato aparecieron cuatro hermosas doncellas, vestidas con vaporosas túnicas que permitían adivinar su silueta, todas se situaron a su alrededor. Una de ellas le ofreció una tina con agua para que se lavase las manos, sin perder tiempo otra le ofreció una toalla templada para secárselas. La tercera se sentó a su espalda y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, la cuarta escanció el vino en una copa de fino cristal y se arrodilló frente a él para ofrecérsela.

**- Al menos esta vez tenemos odaliscas.** – Suspiró contento Haquim mientras se arrellanaba en medio de los cojines. También él dio varias palmadas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar entrar a otro grupo de bellas doncellas. El mismo procedimiento se repitió para que el asesino se lavase las manos, otra se inclinó ante él para que situasen sobre su espalda una fuente repleta de fruta que una de sus compañeras comenzó a preparar para dársela al antiguo vampiro directamente en la boca.

**- Maldita manía con las odaliscas de las narices.** – Farfulló Calebros.

Él hizo caso omiso de los dos vampiros rodeados de jovencitas y se recostó en la camilla. Tomó un cuenco de palomitas y abrió una cerveza, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo a pesar de estar en una sala tan concurrida.

**- ¿Cómo terminaste por resolver el inconveniente de la magia y la tecnología Caleb?** – Preguntó César.  
**- Lameth se dejó caer con su nueva ghoul y me ayudó a resolver los últimos fallos del sistema. La chica es una bruja bastante buena. Se lo pasó muy bien lanzándoles hechizos a mis cámaras para probarlas y detectar todos los errores.** – Comentó el Nosferatu. Ahora tenían en la pantalla un mosaico de imágenes en las que podían observar varias partes del castillo, ante todo una panorámica del campo de Quidditch. **– No puedo poner muchas cámaras dentro del propio castillo, porque sigue siendo demasiada la concentración de magia que hay dentro de los muros, pero no creo que tengamos problemas con los exteriores y el campo. Tenemos asegurado que podremos ver el partido de ese jueguecito tan raro.  
- Quidditch. –** Dijo Haquim.  
**- Salud.** – Añadió Calebros.  
**- No, que el jueguecito ese se llama así. Quidditch. –** Replicó malhumorado.  
**- ¡Ah! Y yo que pensaba que te hacías viejo y te habías resfriado. –** Bromeó el Nosferatu.  
**- Espera sentado. –** Protestó el asesino.  
**- Dejad de discutir. –** Les recriminó César. **– Sois peores que los niños.**

Los recuadros del mosaico empezaron a llenarse de gente que se dirigía al campo. El murmullo de sus conversaciones llenó la estancia. Calebros pulsó varias teclas de su teclado especial y aparecieron unos puntos de colores en medio de la multitud. Les explicó que así distinguirían mejor a los vampiros de los alumnos. Pronto las pantallas se fueron moviendo y quedaron dos recuadros centrales que abarcaban los dos ángulos principales del campo, rodeados de varias pantallas pequeñas en las que se podían ver los alrededores y unas secciones especiales de las gradas.

**- ¿Pero qué lleva puesto mi Ibna?** – Exclamó Haquim apartando la mano de la odalisca que le ofrecía una uva.  
**- Es un traje de animadora.** – Le aclaró César que la observaba con detenimiento. – **Le queda muy bien.  
- ¿Por qué demonios se ha disfrazado de esa manera tan vulgar?** – Protestó el asesino.  
**- Ya le salió el moro que lleva dentro.** – Masculló Calebros. – **A ver, Haquim, que sólo es un disfraz, no te hagas mala sangre.** – Riéndose por lo bajo.  
**- ¡Pero si va casi desnuda! En esas ropas no puede ocultar sus armas.** – Apartó definitivamente a la odalisca y les ordenó que se situasen tras él, donde no le entorpeciesen la vista.  
**- Tengo entendido que es para levantar el ánimo de los jugadores. –** Comentó César.  
**- ¡Ay, no!** – Calebros se llevó una mano a la cara al ver lo que ocurría en la grada principal. – **Que Tony va a ser el comentarista.  
- ¿Es que han perdido el juicio esos magos? –** Exclamó César.  
**- Está claro que no lo conocen.**

El partido dio comienzo. Las cámaras especiales de Calebros fueron capaces de seguir los movimientos por el aire de los jugadores, centrándose en los que llevaban la gran pelota roja. Los comentarios del druida no eran de gran ayuda, pero al menos terminaron por entender las reglas del juego.

**- ¿Con quien se supone que vamos nosotros?** – Preguntó César al cabo de un rato.  
**- Con los verdes, idiota. –** Protestó Haquim. – **¿No ves que el traje de Isabel es verde? Queda claro que ese es el equipo que tenemos que apoyar.  
- Pues los azules no lo están haciendo tan mal.** – Comentó Calebros. – **Y la muchacha de Lucian va de color azul.  
- ¿Tiene una nueva muchacha? –** Preguntó César.  
**- Si no estuvieses tan pendiente de tus "llevables" te enterarías de las últimas noticias.** – Se burló Haquim.  
**- Se dice "portátiles" o "móviles", anacrónico de las pelotas.** – Protestó Calebros. – **La pelirroja es su nueva ghoul, la que está en el medio es su futura chiquilla y la que está al otro lado es la ghoul de Lameth.** – Le explicó a César.  
**- Son muy jóvenes, ¿no?  
- Sabes que le gustan tiernas.** – Haquim se carcajeó.  
**- No te dejes engañar. La pelirroja tiene un genio endemoniado y su futura chiquilla te puede dar lecciones de lo que se te ocurra, tiene una mente privilegiada. **

En una de las pantallas secundarias aparecieron los Sabbat, habían conseguido entrar por un punto alejado de la muralla. Avanzaban agachados hacia el campo de juego, estaba claro que sabían a dónde tenían que dirigirse, probablemente les llamaba la atención el jaleo de los chiquillos animando a sus equipos.

**- ¿Cuántos son?** – Preguntó Haquim.  
**- Dame un segundo. –** Calebros deslizó sus largos dedos por las teclas y en breve aparecieron unos recuadritos bajo cada uno de los atacantes. – **Son sesenta.  
- ¿Cómo que sesenta? –** Exclamó César asombrado. – **¡Con eso no tienen ni para empezar! No puedo creerme que Monçada y Vikos sean tan inconscientes como para enviar sólo sesenta tipos para atacar a Lucian y compañía.  
- Pues no detecto movimiento por ningún otro punto de los terrenos. Son sesenta.** – Calebros seguía moviéndose por el teclado y las imágenes se sucedían a toda velocidad en las pequeñas pantallas. **– Nada. Que no hay nadie más. Estos tienen espíritus suicidas.  
- ¿Puedes centrarte en sus líderes? –** Le pidió César - **Creo que he reconocido a alguien.  
- Menos mal que no hay assamitas, porque a estas alturas ya tendrían que haber presentido a mi niña y estarían todos corriendo como liebres para salvar sus miserables vidas.** – Comentó Haquim.  
**- ¡Ahí está!** – Exclamó César levantándose y señalando hacia un individuo en particular. **– Ya sabía yo que el que iba al frente de esas tropas tenía que ser un imbécil integral.  
- ¿Quién es?** – Preguntó Haquim. - **¿Le conozco?  
- ¡Claro que le conoces, es Jazz Murphy! Se unió al Sabbat después de que lo incluyesen en la lista roja de Venecia tras los disturbios que protagonizó a inicios del siglo veinte.  
- ¿Pero ese inútil aún sigue con vida?** – Haquim se fijó en el individuo que señalaba César. **– Aunque claro, Ventrue tenía que ser.  
- ¡Oye! –** Protestó César.  
**- ¡Bah! Tú no cuentas, eres el único Ventrue con complejo de Lasombra que conozco y el único que merece que le dirija la palabra. **

En la pantalla que Calebros había ampliado para ver mejor los avances del Sabbat, vieron cómo el tal Murphy ordenaba a sus tropas que se desplegaran en torno al campo. Pronto se vio que sus intenciones eran realizar un ataque dividido en varios frentes, dos grupos grandes se prepararon para entrar por ambos extremos y otros cuatro pequeños se agazaparon para acceder al campo por los espacios entre las gradas. De esa manera convergerían en el centro los sesenta efectivos.

**- ¡Muy listo, sí señor!** – Bufó César. – **Tienes sesenta hombres y aún por encima vas y los divides en grupos más pequeños. ¡Arrójate sobre tu espada y terminas antes!  
- No caerá esa breva.** – Protestó Calebros. **- ¿Será posible que pueda ver alguna de estas peleas sin tener que soportar vuestros berridos? –** Dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. – **Para la próxima me cojo unos cascos y que os den. **

Observaron cómo el picado de la buscadora de Ravenclaw terminaba al ser abatida de un disparo entre los ojos. Escucharon cómo Tony les indicaba a los chavales que no se dejasen llevar por el pánico y que hiciesen caso de los fantasmas y zombies apostados para su seguridad en las gradas.

**- Ya me parecía a mí que ese druida había tramado algo.** – Comentó César.  
**- ¿Cómo crees que sabía exactamente cuándo iba a ser el ataque del Sabbat antes incluso que los propios organizadores?** – Comentó Calebros. **– Gracias a la información de Tony siempre consigo tener todo a punto para el momento preciso, a cambio sólo tengo que acordarme de grabarle la serie de los Vigilantes de la Playa.  
- ¿Una serie en que la gente mira la playa?** – Preguntó Haquim.  
**- No, una serie en el que unas chicas neumáticas salvan a gente de morir ahogada.  
- ¿Cómo que unas chicas neumáticas? ¿Tienen neumonía? ¿Para qué quiere ver Tony a chicas con neumonía? Pensé que si tenías neumonía no podías meterte en el agua…  
- ¡Cierra el pico, Haquim! –** Protestó Calebros. **– Dije neumáticas no neumónicas, quiere decir que tienen unos pechos enormes, ¿vale? En cuanto terminemos con esto te aseguro que te meto en un cursillo acelerado del siglo veinte, me tienes hasta las orejas de tantas estupideces anacrónicas. -** Pero Haquim dejó de hacerle caso a Calebros porque su chiquilla hizo acto de presencia en el campo. De un salto descendió la grada y comenzó a lidiar con los ilusos que intentaban atacarles. Tanto él como César comenzaron a comentar las distintas maniobras de sus amigos al pelear con el Sabbat.  
**- ¡Sí, fíjate en ese movimiento que acaba de hacer con las cimitarras!** – El Assamita daba saltitos al lado de la camilla de César, al mismo tiempo que le daba de palmaditas en el hombro. - **¡Se lo enseñé yo cuando era una mocita!  
- ¿Pero te estarás quieto alguna vez?** – Protestó el Ventrue zafándose del acoso del asesino. – **Al menos podías fijarte en los progresos del joven Draco, se nota que ha prestado atención a las lecciones de su sire, fíjate en cómo maneja el hacha y la espada. Parece mucho más concentrado que en la otra pelea.  
- Tienes razón. –** Acordó Calebros. **– La otra vez parecía un poco… ¿disperso?  
- Sí. Aunque creo que era porque se trataba de su primera batalla en solitario, quieras que no tenía todo un tren lleno de inocentes que dependían de él.  
- Pero Isa estaba allí para ayudarle.  
- Ya, pero conoces bien a tu chiquilla, Haquim. Aunque es solícita en las batallas, no deja de tenerle cierto resquemor al muchacho, por lo que no habrá dicho ni pio de buena parte de su intervención en la batalla.** – Señaló a la pantalla en la que se desarrollaban las peleas. –** Si te fijas bien, puedes ver que ella se está encargando de uno de los frentes más numerosos sin recibir más apoyo que algún mordisco por parte de Ennoia cuando pasa cerca de ella. Está claro que Lucian confía en que será perfectamente capaz de encargarse por sí sola de todos ellos y no se molesta en enviar a nadie más hacia ese punto. Sin embargo, él es el que está tomando la mayor parte de la responsabilidad en su lado para permitir que su chiquillo se pueda concentrar mejor en los que se escapan hacia los flancos.  
- No es por meterme en tu análisis, César…** - Intervino Calebros. **– Pero Isa está sola por otra razón mucho más importante.  
- ¿Ah, sí?** – El Ventrue pareció muy interesado en saber qué era lo que se había escapado a su observación.  
**- AJ está en este lado de las gradas.** – Calebros señaló una sección en la que peleaban Lucian y Lara con el puntero láser. **– Todavía no se han encontrado.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que AJ está en medio de un conflicto que incluye Sabbat y aún no ha sido activado?** – César lo miró asombrado al comprender que la razón de que la asesina no recibiese apoyo era para mantenerla entretenida en la zona más alejada de su futura pareja.  
**- ¿Está ahí AJ? –** Preguntó Haquim curioso. - **¿Me puedes acercar la cámara a su cara?** – Pidió a Calebros. **– Me gustaría ver el rostro de mi yerno para la próxima temporada.  
- Nuera.** – Corrigió Calebros mientras enfocaba el rostro de AJ en una de las pantallas auxiliares. **– Esta encarnación es femenina.  
- Magos y mujeres… definitivamente le encanta hacerme sufrir.** – Suspiró resignado el Assamita.  
**- ¡Pero mira que eres moro cuando te lo propones!** – Protestó Calebros.  
**- Yo tampoco entiendo por qué tienes que tener tantos problemas con AJ, si es varón te molesta que sea mago y si es mujer, te molesta que sea mujer.** – Se unió César al Nosferatu. **– Es el que ella ha elegido, con quien es feliz. ¿Por qué tienes que ponerle pegas en todas las reencarnaciones?  
- Porque es mi hija.** – Haquim lo atravesó con la mirada. **– Te recuerdo que tú te retorciste por dentro cuando le tuviste que entregar a tu Julia al viejo de Pompeyo.  
-Julia era una niña, Isabel es una vampira experimentada con siglos a sus espaldas, Pompeyo era un viejo narcisista y AJ es un ser unido a tu chiquilla por toda la eternidad que la adora como si fuese una diosa en cada una de sus reencarnaciones.  
- Sigue siendo mi niña.  
- La misma niña a la que envías a las misiones más peligrosas que se presentan en Alamut.  
- Yo no la envío, es ese capullo de Tetmes que no sabe esconder los archivos cuando ella entra en su despacho.  
- Os estáis perdiendo la batalla. –** Los interrumpió Calebros. **- La mujer de Tony se lo está pasando en grande con ese Ventrue. **

Los dos antiguos vampiros dejaron de discutir y volvieron a sus asientos para observar el transcurso de la batalla. Poco después se había terminado y veían cómo Tony limpiaba todo el desastre mientras se acercaba a su mujer para contenerla antes de que se enfrascase con sus vivisecciones. Atendieron a cómo los muchachos descendían de las gradas y eran conducidos de vuelta al castillo.

**- No tienen buena cara.** – Comentó Haquim.  
**- Es que los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy impresionables. –** Explicó César. **– Sobre todo estos magos. Si en lugar de estos niños mimados que están siempre entre algodones, fuesen unos chavales curtidos en las calles, acostumbrados a ver las películas que hacen hoy en día… otro gallo les cantaría. Lo más probable es que hubiesen jaleado a Julia para que se ensañase con sus enemigos.  
- Pues sí que son blanditos, sí.  
- Ya te digo que son jovencitos. No puedes pedirles mucho más.  
- Pues se acabó.** – Calebros apagó las pantallas y encendió las luces de la sala. **– Ahora me voy a recuperar los discos duros y a maquetárselo todo para Lucian, querrá estudiarlo cuando tenga tiempo. –** Se levantó y comenzó a pelearse con varias cajas y cables.  
**- Me parece que yo me voy a revisar las últimas cotizaciones en bolsa y a revisar el plan de acción para el complejo empresarial de Lucian. Sé que tenía previsto un beneficio neto de doscientos millones de euros para este trimestre y no quiero mandárselo al traste.** – César se levantó para volver a su despacho.  
**- Mira que sois aburridos. ¿No os apetece comentar un poco más lo que han hecho?** – Protestó Haquim.  
**- Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, Haquim, no tengo tiempo para hacer comentarios aparte de los que ya hice durante el visionado.** – Protestó el Ventrue mientras desaparecía por el corredor.  
**- A mí me espera una noche de trabajo sólo para maquetar todo el metraje que he conseguido, luego tengo que hacer las pruebas para intentar preparar un reproductor que sobreviva a la magia tras esos muros. –** Se quejó Calebros.  
**- Lo dicho. Sois un par de viejos carcamales adictos al trabajo. –** Suspiró el asesino. – **Echo de menos a Tony.** – Se lamentó.

_Sí, vuelvo a añadir la perspectiva de la pequeña parte de familia vampírica que no está en Hogwarts. Así también podéis haceros una idea de cómo es la fortaleza de Lucian, aunque sólo se vean unos pocos corredores, y conocéis un poco mejor a esos tres personajes tan curiosos que son Calebros, Haquim y César. Calebros tiene tendencia a querer estar tranquilito con sus cámaras, sus ordenadores y cachivaches varios, César es todo un hombre de negocios y Haquim, bueno, el pobre sufre las consecuencias de pasar demasiado tiempo durmiendo en su refugio del norte de África, Alamut. _

_Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de ser cortito, pronto espero poder ofreceros un capítulo un poco más amplio y que narre todo lo ocurrido en el castillo tras la batalla. _

_Respuesta a reviews:_

_**Salesia**__:_

_¡Hola cielo! No tengas remordimientos de conciencia, que sólo me acerco al laptop cuando me encuentro medianamente bien y con fuerzas para ponerme a escribir durante un ratillo. (Estoy planteándome enviarle a Tony a la neuróloga para que practique algunas de las torturas). Ya ves que la actualización no ha sido demasiado extensa, pero poco a poco, despacito cual tortuguita (o con la paciencia de un castor), voy escribiendo el siguiente._

_Lo irónico de Monçada y Vikos es que fueron mentores de Lucian antes de que se convirtiese en el Señor de las Sombras, parece mentira que no recuerden la mala leche que tiene el Lasombra y lo bien entrenadito que está para pelear, pero debe de ser cosa de la edad, el alzheimer, la demencia senil, se termina notando. (Nota: Los vampiros no pueden padecer esas enfermedades). _

_Dumbledore, y todos los que presenciaron la batalla, puede que necesiten un cambio de túnica, eso de ver cómo se dedican a abrirle las tripas a alguien delante de ti o a pisotear cabezas con las botas como si se tratase de un concurso de romper melones, no sienta muy bien para los intestinos y el control de esfínteres. Vamos, que es normal que estén cagaditos de miedo. Para su desgracia, los Extasis y los Timos no dependen de él, sino del Ministerio de Magia, pero seguro que ya se ha planteado freírlos a lechuzas para adelantar las fechas todo lo posible. _

_Ginny se contuvo a duras penas, principalmente porque Luc la refrenó, que si no le saltaba a la chepa a McGonagall. Los ghoules no llevan muy bien las afrentas directas a sus protectores. Lo que ocurra en las casas, ya se verá en el siguiente cap, que en este me he dejado llevar otra vez por el frikismo y he puesto el punto de vista de los cafres que están en la Fortaleza. _

_Sí, muy probablemente los que mejor lleven el mal trago sean los Slytherin, pero no te olvides de lo que le dice Draco a Hermione: Los mortífagos mataban de una manera limpia y sin marcas, los vampiros han hecho una masacre sanguinolenta. Vale que luego vino el maniático por el orden y la limpieza de Tony para devolverlo todo a su estado original. Repito lo dicho antes: ya se verán las represalias y las impresiones en el siguiente cap. Sólo decir que los hay idiotas y suicidas en todas partes. _

_La verdad es que Hermione sí da penita en el anterior cap, ella toda ilusionada queriendo presumir de novio héroe y van los compañeros y le dan una "bofetada" en las narices con ese recibimiento. Lo de Ronald, ya sabemos hace tiempo que no tiene remedio y que es un cagón cambia chaquetas desde primer curso. ¿Qué dices de un sinónimo en el diccionario? ¡Si buscas hipócrita verás que hay una foto del pelirrojo a todo color y que ocupa toda la página! (Para que quede bien claro, no vaya a ser que luego lo confundas con otro, jejejeje). A ver, por un lado está fastidiado de que le sacasen de aquella casa porque se quedó sin "catar" muchas cosas, también le lleva reconcomiendo una larga temporada el que sus "amigos" tengan relaciones estables y se lo pasen en grande con los vampiros, esas merendolas de los viernes (ya sabemos lo tragaldabas que es) y mucho más, pero ahora, teniendo en cuenta cómo están los ánimos en Gryffindor, es el primero en descargar toda esa frustración en los primeros que se le ponen a tiro. (Lo dicho: un cambia chaquetas de toda la vida)_

_Severus tiene un gran problema: ha descubierto que tenía hormonas. Tengamos en cuenta que no deja de ser el profesor más temido de todo Hogwarts, tiene una mala leche de órdago a la grande y es escurridizo y silencioso como una serpiente, ten por seguro que va a continuar con sus encuentros con Julia. Lo más probable es que lo haga de una manera aún más discreta, siempre que la nigromante se lo permita, porque... es imposible resistirse a los encantos de Jules si ella se lo propone. _

_Sip, sip, sip. Ennoia se convierte en velocirraptor, jeje. Ya indiqué con anterioridad que ella tiene la capacidad de convertirse en cualquier "bicho" que le venga a la mente y esa resulta ser su forma favorita para los ataques. Si nos acordamos de Parque Jurásico (mejor los libros y no las pelis), los velocirraptores eran depredadores muy inteligentes, con vista aguda, velocidad impresionante, garras frontales letales, etc. Si tenemos en cuenta que, como vampiro que es, Ennoia puede correr más rápido que el sonido, tiene una fuerza capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa con un simple dedito y la experiencia de haber estado en millones de batallas, resulta una combinación absolutamente letal. _

_Con respecto a lo de ir a clases después del partido/batalla, decidí situar el partido un sábado (aunque no lo haya dicho expresamente), por lo que al día siguiente todavía no tienen que enfrentarse a los alumnos, bueno, no tanto. De todos modos hagamos un recuento: tenemos a un señor feudal experto en estrategia (Luc y Lara), a una asesina profesional (Isa), a una nigromante (Julia), un druida (Tony), un depredador (Ennoia), un Slytherin (Draco) y un santurrón (Lameth) en las filas vampíricas, los magos que les acompañan tampoco se quedan atrás, la bruja más inteligente de su tiempo (Hermione), una bruja-ghoul con muy mala leche (Ginebra), el niño-que-sobrevivió-para-cargarse-a-Voldemort (Harry), una Slytherin psicópata (Pansy), un Slytherin que duerme con una asesina (Blaise), una bruja-ghoul con carita de inocentona (Lavender) y un Hufflepuff (Zach); si yo fuese alumna de Hogwarts, les estaría haciendo un altar para postrarme ante ellos, pero como no lo soy y los personajes tienen (aunque no lo parezca) libre albedrío, me temo que los que lo van a terminar pasando muy mal van a ser los alumnos si intentan hacerles alguna jugarreta. _

_Tú no te preocupes por los reviews, cielo, pueden ser todo lo largos que te apetezcan, me encanta conocer las impresiones que causan las escenas que escribo, sólo tienes que tener paciencia al saber que tardaré en poder responderlos como es debido. El método que uso es ir contestando en un archivo y, si veo que la migraña se pone tonta, guardo y continúo en otro momento, ergo, tranquila que por mucho que escribas no vas a contribuir a que me ponga malita, eso ya es defecto del animal, jejeje. _

_Un besote enorme, cariño._

_**Para Serena Princesita Hale**__:_

_Sé que aún no he podido responder a todos tus reviews, pero me temo que hoy mi cabeza ya no aguanta mucho más trote con el portátil, mañana haré lo posible por responderte a todos ellos. _

_Un besazo enooooorme.  
Madie_


	40. Resaca

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Puede que aún no haya podido recuperar del todo mi habitual ritmo de un capítulo cada quince días, pero al menos os compenso con este capítulo extra largo en el que ocurren un ciento de cosas. _

_Mi salud va mejorando lentamente pero, gracias al nuevo tratamiento, vamos por buen camino (Salesia, que te veo: guarda los cohetes para el final), incluso ha habido algún día en el que no he tenido cefalea. (Todo un descanso después de tanto tiempo sufriéndolas sin descanso)._

_Pero no os quiero entretener más… disponeos a leer un capítulo lleno de emociones de todo tipo. _

Amanecía un nuevo día en el castillo de Hogwarts. Sabía perfectamente que el sol invernal comenzaba a calentar los tejados de las torres. A estas horas, el dormitorio de Hermione en la Torre de Gryffindor empezaría a tomar una temperatura agradable a causa del calor que las tejas estarían transmitiéndole al cuarto. Pero nosotros estábamos en el sótano, muy lejos de los rayos solares, tanto que jamás podrían alcanzarnos. Hermione dormía aún a mi lado, había tardado poco en quedarse dormida en mis brazos tras toda la agitación sufrida el día anterior. Primero la revolución para disfrazarse como animadoras, luego el caos del partido, la emoción que se había apoderado de nosotros incluso aunque ella no fuese una amante del Quidditch, la batalla, toda la adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo por la preocupación, la perorata en el despacho del director, sin olvidar el tener que huir de su cuarto porque sus compañeros se habían vuelto majaras y querían clavarme una estaca. Definitivamente, eso había sido lo último que sus nervios necesitaban, era perfectamente normal que hubiese caído rendida nada más tocar la almohada.

No moví ni un músculo. Mi cuerpo no necesita moverse para saber que estoy despierto. Es simplemente un estado de consciencia o falta de la misma. Anoche Hermione no había pensado aún en una manera de redecorar la estancia para hacerla más agradable, evidentemente tenía otras cosas en mente, como maldecir a sus compañeros de casa por querer convertir en cenizas a su novio. El caso es que deseaba ofrecerle una sorpresa agradable aquella mañana, se la merecía con creces por haberse sentido orgullosa de mí en el campo de batalla. Tampoco necesito mover un dedo para conseguirlo, gracias a mi sangre vampírica puedo simplemente desear que algo tenga lugar y la magia hace el resto.

Me concentré en la sala tal cual estaba tras haberla remodelado la primera vez e intenté pensar en un entorno agradable, no la mazmorra húmeda y tenebrosa que era. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que era un buen momento para eliminar los opresivos muros, de inmediato me acordé del cuarto que tenía en mi casa, con dos paredes totalmente acristaladas. Sabía con certeza que los muros se habían volatilizado y aparecido en su lugar dos amplias cristaleras. Hice que al otro lado apareciese otro recuerdo que vino a mi mente, los jardines que tanto amaba Lucian. A ambos lados teníamos sendas vistas de los jardines que ocupaban una buena parte de la fortaleza de Aquitania. Lo siguiente era hacer algo con el techo. Quizás le gustaría ver algo diferente a la efigie de Salazar, por ello la eliminé completamente. En su lugar situé una lucernaria que permitía entrar la luz de un falso sol de verano en la estancia. El pasillo de mármol que había sobre el estanque, se convirtió en un puente cubierto de una rosaleda y rodeé con un macizo de jazmines la orilla más alejada del estanque. Allí situé las estanterías, una mesa y dos sofás, modificándolo todo para que tuviese unos colores más claros, menos opresivos.

En la zona dedicada al dormitorio, el armario se transformó igualmente, dejó de ser un mueble y pasó a ocupar toda la pared. La ropa de la cama fue también tomando unas tonalidades más acordes al nuevo aspecto de la cámara. En la pared opuesta apareció una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Sabía que Hermione estaría hambrienta cuando despertase y también querría leer, como cada mañana, el Profeta. Por eso conecté de inmediato la mesa con la cocina y ordené a los elfos que nos enviasen un desayuno apropiado. Una bandeja con tostadas, café humeante y zumo de naranja recién hecho, se materializó sobre la mesa. El aroma del café hizo que empezase a removerse contra mí, sabía que pronto se despertaría, nunca ha sido capaz de resistir ese aroma.

Pero me iba a ocupar de que aquel despertar fuese uno de los mejores de Hermione, nada iba a permitir que su rostro se ensombreciese hasta que tuviese una buena carga de endorfinas y cafeína en sus venas. Comencé a moverme con cuidado de no despertarla todavía, pues deseaba que lo hiciese en el momento oportuno. Descendí por las sábanas y comencé a besar su abdomen, sembrándolo de diminutos besos que no le harían reaccionar sino de manera inconsciente todavía. Comenzó a revolverse ligeramente y a emitir algunos murmullos de aprobación. Me sonreí. Mi lengua trazó un camino descendente desde su ombligo hasta desaparecer entre sus piernas. Un gemido de placer me dio la bienvenida. Seguí besándola y acariciándola con mi lengua, acercándome cada vez más al punto en que sabía iba a provocar que se despertase de un golpe. Me esforcé por retrasarlo todo lo posible, recreándome con su aroma y su excitación, hasta que tampoco fui capaz de contenerme por más tiempo. Deseaba probarla al fin y abrí mi boca para tomarla por completo. El jadeo pronto llegó a mis oídos.

**- ¡Draco! **

Exclamó aún medio dormida y al mismo tiempo borracha de placer. No podía responderle, evidentemente, pues no iba abandonar la placentera tarea a la que estaba dedicando mis labios. Pronto sus dedos se internaron en mi cabello, hundiendo mi rostro aún más contra ella. Deslizaba mi lengua por cada pliegue de su piel, absorbiendo hasta la última gota que su cuerpo creaba en respuesta a mis atenciones. Sentí sus uñas contra mi piel en el momento en que la deslicé nuevamente en su interior, acariciando con lentitud las paredes que se contraían por el goce que le estaba proporcionando. Los gritos de Hermione no se hicieron esperar y llenaron la cámara.

**- ¡Draco!** – Jadeó una vez más. **- ¡Ven! –** Intentando tirar de mí, solo pudiendo asir mi cabello. Negué con la cabeza brevemente, eso provocó otra lluvia de gemidos. **- ¡Por favor! –** Suplicó en un último grito que se detuvo en su garganta. – **Te… lo… ruego… ven.** – Susurró casi sin aliento.

El que mi amada me ruegue de ese modo no es algo fácil de resistir. Sabía que a esas alturas no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, casi me extrañaba que fuese capaz de hablar con corrección, pero no puedo subestimar la capacidad de su hermosa cabecita. Me sonreí y alcé la vista para observar su rostro. Estaba sudoroso y contraído en un gesto de absoluta dicha. Por ello decidí complacerla una vez más y abandonar mi tarea. En cuanto me incorporé, ella tomó mi cuello para besarme con total desenfreno. Su cuerpo buscaba el mío, sus manos lo recorrían hambrientas y sin control. Pronto me encontré contra el colchón y con ella encima de mí. Me reí al ver el punto al que había sido capaz de llevarla, uno en el que evidentemente había olvidado toda racionalidad. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y pronto tuve la maravillosa visión de su cuerpo descendiendo sobre el mío, lentamente, saboreándome mientras me absorbía por completo. Estaba castigándome con la misma parsimonia que yo había tenido con ella.

Ver y sentir la manera en que su cuerpo me rodeaba de ese modo, subiendo y bajando sobre mí tan despacio, era peor que una tortura. Por regla general tengo que contenerme cada vez que estoy con ella, no puedo permitir que mi extrema fuerza pueda hacerle daño, pero en aquella posición no era otra cosa que una marioneta en sus manos, ella tenía toda la iniciativa y el control. Estaba consiguiendo que empezase a perder el poco raciocinio que me quedaba, intentaba aferrarme a algo, mas era imposible por el modo en que se movía, llevándome a la absoluta locura. No pude soportarlo por mucho más tiempo y así sus caderas con todo el cuidado que pude concentrar. Pero ella no iba a concederme alivio alguno todavía y una vez más se cernió sobre mi cuerpo, sujetándose sólo con sus manos en mis hombros. Aunque tuvo el detalle de acelerar ligeramente el medio de torturarme. Salvo que en mi mente ya no había nada que pudiese contenerme, así sus muñecas para obligarla a soltarme y la atraje nuevamente hacia mí. Deseaba su sangre, necesitaba sentir su calor recorriendo mi garganta. No protestó cuando mis colmillos atravesaron la piel de su pecho. Abrazó mi cabeza sin dejar de moverse hasta que ambos alcanzamos un éxtasis absoluto.

**- Buenos días, amor mío.** – Susurré tras lamer las heridas que le había provocado.  
**- Buenos… -** Tomando mi rostro y obligándome a enfrentarla. **- …días… -** Besándome con fuerza y reanudando sus movimientos. **- …Draco.** – Susurró contra mis labios. Estaba claro que tardaríamos en abandonar el lecho aquella mañana.

Cuando mi hermosa y muy satisfecha mujer decidió que era un buen momento para que me permitiese levantarme, el café y las tostadas estaban congelados. Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de ese detalle y ordené una nueva bandeja a los elfos. Una prueba de lo agotada que estaba era que no protestó por ello, se limitó a observar desde la cama los cambios que había realizado en la cámara.

**- ¿Te aburrías?** – Preguntó con una ceja levantada cuando me acerqué con la bandeja.  
**- No exactamente, pero creí que preferirías un cuarto más luminoso.** – Me reí al comprobar que sus mejillas aún mostraban el rubor de su excitación, igual que buena parte de su cuerpo. **– Estás preciosa bajo esta luz.** – Murmuré posando la bandeja en la cama para poder besarla suavemente.  
**- Tú pareces más que nunca una estatua clásica.** – Acariciando mis brazos. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en el moratón que había en una de sus muñecas.  
**- ¿Qué es eso, Hermione?** – Lo miré con horror. Así su mano con una delicadeza extrema y examiné la zona. **– Eso… son…** - No era capaz de terminar la sentencia.  
**- Parecen dedos.** – Observó con tranquilidad.  
**- ¡Son mis dedos!** – Me alejé de ella de inmediato. – **¡Yo te he hecho eso!** – Exclamé aterrorizado.  
**- No pasa nada, Draco. Sólo es un moretón. – **Intentó tranquilizarme. **– Seguro que no es nada como para que te pongas así.** – Tomó la cafetera e intentó servir el café, pero se detuvo e hizo una leve mueca de dolor. **– Bueno, parece que tendré que usar la otra mano para algunas cosas.  
- ¡De eso nada! Luego veremos a Isabel, por lo que puedo darte mi sangre para que te recuperes…  
- No pienso beber tu sangre ahora, Draco. No me voy a morir por tener un poco de cuidado con una mano por una temporada. ¡Tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan a la tremenda! Es la primera vez que pasa…** - La interrumpí.  
**- Y será la última. No pienso volver a tocarte nunca más. No puedo permitirme el lujo de volver a perder el control. Isa puede trasladarse aquí y yo volveré a mi cuarto de Slytherin…  
- ¿Estás de broma? ¡No quiero dormir con Isabel, quiero dormir contigo! **– Protestó enfadándose.  
**- No, Hermione. ¿Y si te vuelvo a hacer daño? Ese morado pude habértelo hecho en cualquier momento mientras dormía. Además, lo siento mucho, pero no podría soportar dormir a tu lado sin poder hacerte el amor, soy un vampiro, pero eso no impide que tenga sangre en las venas. No se hable más. Tu guardaespaldas se mudará aquí. Isabel estará encantada de volver a servirte en todo aquello que yo no pueda…  
- ¡He dicho que no! –** Se levantó furiosa. **– Isabel no va a mudarse conmigo porque, te guste o no, vas a dormir cada noche a mi lado el resto de lo que me reste de vida. Te recuerdo que esto lo hablamos al inicio de nuestra relación, no me importa tener un moratón y unas pocas molestias sólo porque un día te has dejado llevar mientras me haces el amor, Draco.** – Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me miró amenazante y la cerré de inmediato. **– Tú solito te has hecho la cama, Draco. Tanto hablar de "mi mujer" por aquí, "mi mujer" por allá. Pues ahora vas a tener que asumirlo, querido, eres "mi marido" y vas a tener que apechugar con las consecuencias. Eso significa que ya puedes irte olvidando de esa estúpida idea de dejarme aquí plantada con una Assamita centrada en buscar a su alma gemela, o intentar abandonarme bajo la protección de tu sire o quien demonios se te ocurra. ¿Te ha quedado claro? –** Mirándome desafiante y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, no se me escapó que tuvo cuidado con la mano magullada.  
**- Sí, señora. –** Respondí con rapidez. Pronto una sonrisa asomó a mis labios.  
**- Bien. Ahora vamos a desayunar. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estoy deseando tomarme un café bien cargado!** – Se volvió a sentar en la cama y se sirvió el café con la otra mano. Me senté frente a ella y la observé aún con esa estúpida sonrisa. **– Y ten por seguro que vamos a hacer el amor de nuevo. ¡Loco tienes que estar si te crees que me vas a mantener alejada de ti! –** Siguió protestando. No fue hasta que se llevó la taza a los labios que se fijó en mi semblante. **– ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios estás sonriendo de esa manera? –** Exigió.  
**- Es la primera vez que te diriges a mí como tu marido, Hermione. –** Untándole una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada, se la tendí en cuanto terminó su café y la miré a los ojos. **– Te pro… -** Calló mis labios con un dedo.  
**- No prometas nada. No quiero ninguna promesa, Draco.** – Me miró preocupada. Besé su dedo. **– Como se te ocurra prometer que no vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima… yo misma te estaco.  
-… meto que, en lo sucesivo, tendré cuidado de no volver a hacerte daño mientras hagamos el amor.** – Me sonreí lascivo. **– Eso sí que puedo prometerlo, ¿verdad?** – Ella se sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su tostada. - **¿Piensas tardar mucho en desayunar?** – Dejando caer un poco de mermelada sobre su dedo para lamerlo.

Disfrutamos toda la mañana de la nueva decoración de la cámara y de nuestra mutua compañía. Jugamos con el desayuno y la comida sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras nos bañaba la luz del sol. Chapoteamos y buceamos en el estanque como dos chiquillos, riéndonos hasta quedar sin aliento. Pronto descubrimos una de las ventajas del cambio que había realizado en la estancia. Apenas quedaba un rincón al que no llegase la luz artificial de las ventanas y el tragaluz, por lo que nos sorprendimos al escuchar que alguien golpeaba el portón de entrada desde el pasadizo. Unos segundos más tarde le abría la puerta al malhumorado de mi sire, que me miró como si le hubiese cerrado la puerta en las narices. Pero es que podía tomárselo como tal al impedir de una manera tan sutil que pudiese aparecer en nuestras dependencias a su antojo. Una vocecita en mi mente me decía que también había tenido aquello en mente al llenar de luz la habitación.

**- ¡Hola, Lucian! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** – Pregunté con una sonrisa, apoyándome en la puerta acorazada.  
**- Recordarte que esta tarde tenemos una reunión. También quería comentar unas cuantas cosas contigo, en privado. –** Respondió con otra sonrisa.  
**- De acuerdo. Pasa, por favor. –** Ya le había dado tiempo suficiente a Hermione para adecentar su aspecto, por lo que no había inconveniente en que entrase.  
**- Veo que has hecho algunos cambios un poco drásticos en tus dependencias. –** Comentó con un tono de reproche cuando le invité a sentarse en la pequeña antesala.  
**- Sí, a Hermione le gustan los ambientes luminosos, creí que sería más agradable para ella de esta manera.  
- Ya me he enterado de vuestra precipitada salida de la Torre de Gryffindor.** – Ahora sin rastro de emoción en su voz. **- ¿Está bien?  
- Sinceramente, no hemos tocado el tema en todo el día. No parece demasiado afectada, pero me imagino que de todos modos no se lo habrá tomado muy bien. Se supone que son sus amigos, sus propios compañeros de casa. Aunque está habituada al rechazo por varias razones, no es algo normal que hayan reaccionado de esta manera.  
- Hola, Lucian. –** Lo saludó Hermione, acercándose para besar su mejilla como ya había tomado por costumbre.  
**- Hola, querida. –** Mi sire tomó su mano, la que tenía la muñeca lastimada, para besarla. – **Hermoso brazalete, regalo de Draco, supongo.** – Sabía perfectamente que no se le había escapado el ligero gesto de dolor del rostro de mi mujer cuando realizó aquel ademán cariñoso.  
**- Sí, el pobre lleva todo el día intentando que mi mente esté ocupada en cientos de cosas agradables. –** Me regaló una sonrisa radiante cuando se sentó en mi regazo y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. **– Reconozco que me ha tratado como una reina desde que amaneció.  
- Imagino que el sentimiento de culpa tiene esos efectos.** – Dedicándome una mirada gélida.  
**- ¿Sentimiento de culpa? Él no tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido en la Torre, es más, fui yo quien insistió en que fuésemos hasta allí después de nuestra entrevista en el despacho de Dumbledore.** – Me disculpó con rapidez.  
**- Me refería al hematoma que intentas ocultar con el brazalete, Hermione. –** Mi sire se tornó serio.  
**- Eso tampoco ha sido culpa suya y te aseguro que no tienes que planear nada para castigarlo, ha sufrido suficiente. –** No me permitió decir nada. **– Puedes quedarte tranquilo, que no volverá a repetirse, le he torturado hasta arrancarle una promesa y todo.  
- Entonces puedo estar seguro de que le has atormentado lo suficiente. –** Se mofó. **– De todos modos, antes de que nos reunamos en la sala quería hablar con vosotros de lo sucedido en la Torre y las posibles consecuencias.** – Ahora se dirigió a mí. **- ¿Tenemos que esperar represalias?  
- Lo más probable. Ha quedado claro que los Gryffindor no son pro-vampiros en estos momentos. Cabe la posibilidad de que intenten hacer algo por su cuenta para demostrárnoslo.** – Me atreví a hacer la pregunta que llevaba rondando mi mente desde aquel incidente. **-¿Isa ha tenido problemas también?  
- En absoluto. Se ve que tus compañeros de casa son mucho más juiciosos. No he recibido noticias de que hubiese ningún altercado relacionado con ellos. ¿Qué opinas de las dos casas restantes? ¿Nos causarán problemas también?  
- Ahí no sabría qué decirte. Al respecto de la reacción de Hufflepuff, quien mejor puede responderte sería Zach. Quizás los Ravenclaw no estén muy contentos tampoco. No te olvides que la única víctima pertenecía a su casa.  
- Sí, la encantadora Cho. –** Comentó sarcástico. – **Bueno, entiendo perfectamente que hayas querido mantener ocupada en otros menesteres la mente de tu dulce mujercita, pero quiero que le dediquéis un rato a pensar en lo que pueda esperarnos a partir de ahora. –** Se levantó. **– Quiero disponer de un plan de contingencia listo para cuando salgamos de la sala esta noche.** – Ahora se dirigió a Hermione con seriedad. **– También ten por seguro que lo ocurrido no quedará así. No podemos permitir que pongan en peligro a uno de los nuestros, querida. Lo más difícil será contener las ansias de venganza de la propia Isabel, puede que tengas que utilizar todo tu poder de persuasión para conseguir que no provoque una hecatombe al querer resarcirse por lo que te hicieron.  
- Comprendo, Lucian. Pensaré en ello. –** Le aseguró antes de despedirse.

Aún disponíamos de varias horas antes de que tuviésemos que reunirnos con ellos en la sala de descanso. Estaba claro que mi sire iba a emplearlas en sonsacar toda la información posible de cada uno de los magos asociados a nosotros. No me extrañaría nada que Lara estuviese manteniendo una conversación similar con Blaise, Pansy e incluso Daphne. También era muy probable que, en cuanto se adentrase en las sombras para salir del sótano, se fuese directamente a interrogar a Zach acerca de las consecuencias que lo ocurrido tendría sobre sus compañeros de casa.

**- ¿En serio crees que tendremos más problemas con mis compañeros de casa, Draco?** – Me preguntó Hermione en cuanto cerré la puerta tras Lucian.  
**- Me temo que sí. Puede que hayan cambiado un poco desde que Potter y yo nos hacíamos putadas, pero siguen siendo vengativos. Lo siento, cariño, pero es la pura verdad.** – La abracé y la acompañé hasta el lecho. **– Sé que resulta duro para ti pensar que puedan querer hacernos daño de manera deliberada, sin embargo, es algo a lo que he estado dando vueltas toda la noche.  
- ¿No has dormido pensando en las consecuencias de lo de ayer?** – Me miró preocupada.  
**- Sabes que pocas veces duermo.** – Me reí. **– Esto no es como cuando pasamos las navidades en mi casa, aquí no me fío ni de mi sombra.** – Besé su frente con ternura y la senté en mi regazo. **– El caso es que no podemos olvidarnos de que ayer sufrimos una batalla, han visto con sus propios ojos algunas de las cosas de las que somos capaces. También han sido testigos de la brutalidad Sabbat, una de sus compañeras ha muerto de un tiro delante de ellos. Todo eso sólo ha servido para hacerles sentir todavía más vulnerables. Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, un refugio. Puede que incluso se sientan todavía más amenazados que antes. Les hemos demostrado que somos asesinos a sangre fría, que no mostramos ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que hacemos.  
- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tendrías que arrepentirte de matar a vampiros que lo único que querían era matarte a ti? ¡Hasta yo me siento mejor por ver que has sabido aprovechar tu entrenamiento durante todos estos años!** – Volvió a enfurecerse como la noche anterior. – **Sería distinto si os hubieseis dedicado a matar a todos los que estaban en el partido, sin provocación de ningún tipo… -** Negó con la cabeza. **– Vale, tengo que intentar acordarme de que ellos no tienen ni la mitad de mis conocimientos acerca de los vampiros, ¿verdad? –** Me miró resignada.  
**- Sintiéndolo mucho, amor mío. Ni siquiera yo sé tanto acerca de mi estirpe como tú has demostrado a lo largo de nuestra relación. –** Ella me miró incrédula. - **¡Es cierto! A veces me quedo de piedra al oírte hablar con toda naturalidad acerca de los clanes, su historia, las distintas sectas. ¿Cuántas veces te has leído ya el Libro de Nod que te regaló Isabel?  
- Unas cuantas. –** Reconoció y sus mejillas tomaron ese tono rosado que tanto me gusta ver.  
**- Bien. Pues yo sólo me he leído unos pocos fragmentos. –** Me miró asombrada. – **Es un libraco enorme y aburridísimo, no tengo ningún interés en aprenderme nuestra historia de cabo a rabo, me llega con saber lo básico. –** Me reí al verla negar con la cabeza, como si así dejase claro que no opinaba lo mismo que yo. – **Pero en algo sí te doy mil vueltas y es en represalias por parte de los alumnos de este colegio, cariño.** – Besando sus labios una vez más. – **Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a serios intentos por hacernos la vida imposible en las próximas semanas, si no meses. Cabe la posibilidad de que se limiten a hacer varias intentonas y luego lo dejen pasar, pero tampoco podemos confiarnos.  
- De todos modos, Draco. –** Soltando un bufido incrédulo. **- ¿Qué pueden hacer una pandilla de magos adolescentes para fastidiar a unos vampiros como vosotros? –** Me limité a mirarla y alzar las cejas. **– Vale, puede que se les ocurran algunas cosillas aquí y allá, pero la mitad de la magia no puede afectaros y muchos de vosotros podéis responderles en su mismo terreno.  
- Sí, pero, si son un poco inteligentes, no irán directamente a por nosotros. –** Me miró sin comprender. – **Atacarán el punto más débil que tenemos: vosotros.** – Bajó la mirada, había conseguido preocuparla. **– Lo malo de todo esto, Hermione, no es lo que pueden hacernos, sino las represalias que algunos tomarán si os hacen daño a vosotros. ¿Te imaginas la reacción de Ennoia si dañasen a Zach? ¿O la de Lameth si vuelven a meterse con Lavender?  
- No me gustaría ver enfadado a Lameth. –** Reconoció.  
**- Pues ten por seguro que lo verás si se les ocurre hacerle algo a su "florecilla".** – Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama. **– Lucian sabe perfectamente lo que podemos llegar a hacer si nuestros protegidos se viesen amenazados, un buen ejemplo que ha puesto eres tú misma. No sólo iban a tener que preocuparse por lo que Isabel les pudiese hacer sino de lo que yo sería capaz de hacerles si se les ocurriese tocar uno sólo de tus cabellos.  
- Y lo dice el que me hizo la vida imposible durante toda mi vida académica.  
- Perdona, yo me limité a gastarte bromas sin consecuencias graves para tu integridad física, además de burlarme de algunos aspectos de tu persona. Nada serio. Te recuerdo que anoche querían clavarme una estaca y hasta Ron se asustó tanto de su actitud que terminó avisándonos.  
- Vale, te concedo que puede que las ideas que pasen por su cabeza no sean tan inofensivas como agrandar mis incisivos. –** Reconoció a regañadientes. **– Tenemos un serio problema entre manos, ¿verdad?** – Acurrucándose contra mí.  
**- Sí, cariño. –** Abrazándola.

Dos horas más tarde, salimos de la cámara. No quería encontrarme con nadie de camino a la sala de descanso y a Hermione no le importó hacer el viaje por el Abismo una vez más. Cada vez se sentía mejor cuando paseaba entre ese mundo de sombras, con los demonios que siempre se acercaban para saludarla y ofrecerle lo poco que poseían de nuestro mundo. Aparecimos en la propia sala ya que siempre manteníamos una zona en penumbra para estos menesteres, Lucian y Lara también encontraban engorroso el tener que desplazarse por todo el castillo para reunirse a tomar un té con los amigos. Al resto no le importaba porque muchos ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestro dominio de las sombras, igual que nosotros estábamos habituados a sus respectivas artes y naturalezas. Fuimos los primeros en llegar. Ocupamos nuestra chaise longe como siempre, yo recostado en toda la longitud de la misma y Hermione acurrucada contra mi pecho, para así poder rodearla con mis brazos. Era la postura en la que ella se encontraba más cómoda y relajada, para mí era una delicia poder disfrutar de su calor y su cercanía.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Tony y Julia, ambos mostraban amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, quedaba claro que habían disfrutado de cada minuto a solas desde que les dejamos en el campo de Quidditch. Nos comentaron que algunos alumnos se habían aventurado a salir de sus salas comunes y se los habían encontrado de camino hasta la sala desde su torre. Ambos encontraron curioso su modo de mirarlos, quedaba claro que no estaban contentos de verles pero se alejaron de su camino y no dijeron nada. Supongo que ninguno sabría cómo reaccionar ante el matrimonio. Los más peligrosos de todos nosotros, los más inestables y, al mismo tiempo, los que menos puntos débiles tenían pues cada uno es la debilidad del otro y su fortaleza en sí misma. Si atacas a uno provocas la ira del otro, mientras que ambos se ponen freno entre sí. Si Tony no hubiese frenado a su esposa durante la batalla, los alumnos de Hogwarts habrían podido ver un aspecto de la Nigromancia o de la Magia más poderosa que jamás hubiesen imaginado que existiese, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas. Si Julia no controlase las ansias de Tony cada día, una mazmorra del Marqués de Sade sería como Disneylandia al lado de lo que este sádico podría llegar a provocar.

Escasos minutos más tarde, entraron Isabel y Blaise, con una curiosa sorpresa. Les acompañaba también Daphne, que asía a mi amigo de la mano con fuerza y no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Supongo que le resultaría difícil asimilar que iba a tomar el té con los mismos que la noche anterior se habían dedicado a masacrar a gente frente a sus ojos. Lo que no pudimos dejar pasar fue el aspecto y la actitud de Isabel. No le prestó atención alguna a los dos humanos que la acompañaban, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la indignación. Nos saludó a todos con su habitual corrección y, en lugar de dirigirse a su otomana, enfiló sus pasos hacia el sofá del matrimonio. Ambos le hicieron un hueco entre ellos, Tony incluso invocó un cojín que situó sobre su regazo para que Isabel apoyase la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos la Assamita se quedó dormida, no se movió siquiera cuando Julia la cubrió con su chal de cachemira.

A Hermione le extrañó ese comportamiento, igual que a mí, estrechó mi mano y me miró en busca de respuestas, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que encogerme de hombros. Luego miró a Julia y Tony, ambos imitaron mi gesto de absoluto desconcierto. Los siguientes en recibir la silenciosa pregunta de mi esposa fueron los dos magos que se sentaban entonces en la otomana. Daphne se acercó a Blaise y éste pasó un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla.

**- Buenas tardes, chicos. –** Saludó con absoluta tranquilidad. – **Supongo que Isa quiere descansar algo, ya que ha tenido una noche y una mañana bastante agitadas. –** Comentó con tono socarrón al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de Daphne. **– Resulta que, tras la batalla y la conversación en el despacho del director, nuestra querida asesina se ha dedicado a pasearse por todas las mazmorras amedrentando a todo el que estuviese en ellas.** – Haciendo un gesto hacia Daphne. – **Si no llego a hacerle una visita a Daphne por la mañana, no me habría enterado de nada.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? –** Insistió Hermione, sentándose normalmente en el sofá para poder atender mejor a la explicación.  
**- Como bien sabes, Isabel es una Assamita muy importante en su clan, al mismo tiempo sigue la filosofía de su clan a unos niveles muy altos… -** Empezó Blaise.  
**- ¿Te refieres a que es una seguidora del Camino de la Sangre?** – Especificó ella.  
**- Sí. –** Blaise se sonrió al ver mi desconcierto. No tenía ni idea de que estos dos estuviesen tan al tanto de las distintas filosofías reinantes en el mundo de los vampiros. – **Desde que llegó al castillo ha hecho todo lo posible por contener la sensación que eso provoca en nosotros, los humanos, sus presas… hasta anoche.  
- ¿No querrás decir que…?** – Hermione no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta hecha apenas en un suspiro.  
**- Sí, dejó que toda esa sensación de tener a un asesino suelto aflorase en medio de las mazmorras. A mí no me afecta porque estoy acostumbrado a ella, igual que Pansy, pero el resto ha pasado buena parte de la noche bajo la cama o metidos en los armarios.** – Tomó la mano de Daphne. **– Cuando llegué al dormitorio de Daph, estaba parapetada en una esquina de la habitación, debajo del escritorio y agarrando la varita como si le fuese la vida en ello.  
- Pero…** - Hermione me miró con el ceño fruncido. **- ¿Por qué demonios ha hecho eso?  
- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?** – Sorprendido. **– Me acabo de enterar ahora, igual que tú.  
- ¡Isabel Al Baast, deja de hacerte la dormida y explícame a qué ha venido este comportamiento tan infantil! –** Le exigió poniéndose en pie y situándose frente a ella. Tony y Julia no dijeron nada.  
**- Para que no les entrasen tentaciones de hacer lo mismo que tus compañeros de casa, Fida'i.** – Respondió la asesina sin moverse o abrir los ojos siquiera.  
**- ¿Qué hicieron los leoncitos?** – Preguntó Blaise.  
**- Quisieron clavarme una estaca. –** Le respondí.  
**- ¿Se han vuelto locos?** – Exclamó mi amigo, horrorizado. - **¿Queda alguno vivo?** – Inquirió segundos después en voz baja.  
**- Todos. –** Me sonreí resignado. **– Ronald nos avisó y pude sacar a Hermione a tiempo, por lo que no hubo nada que lamentar. De todos modos, podemos esperar algún tipo de represalia o intento de ataque por su parte en los próximos días.  
- Esos han confundido valentía con suicidio. –** Blaise negó con la cabeza. **– De todos modos, os agradecería que le dijeseis a Daphne que no la vais a matar, por favor. Llevo toda la mañana intentando convencerla y, aunque Isa volvió a la normalidad para reunirse con nosotros a la hora de la comida y se lo dijo bien claro. Sigue sin creerme.  
- No te vamos a matar, Daphne. –** Repetí sin emoción alguna en mi voz, desde mi chaise longe.  
**- ¡Pero si estamos aquí para mantenerlos con vida!** – Protestó Tony. Miró fijamente a la aterrorizada muchacha. **- ¿Después de ver cómo os hemos protegido aún tenéis dudas de nuestras intenciones? ¿Acaso no ha quedado suficientemente claro?  
- Pero… ella es una asesina y… todos sois vampiros… -** Balbuceó Daphne.  
**- ¡Por favor, Greengrass, usa ese cerebro que te hace sacar buenas notas para algo!** – Le espetó Hermione, estaba furiosa nuevamente por todo lo que había provocado la batalla en sus compañeros. – **Si quisiesen mataros a todos, a estas alturas, ya lo habrían hecho. ¿Te crees que iban a perder el tiempo en reforzar las murallas para proteger simplemente al ganado? Esperaba este tipo de razonamiento barato en algunos de tus compañeros y los míos, pero no lo imaginaba de alguien como tú.** – Volviendo a sentarse conmigo, permitiendo que rodease nuevamente su cintura con mis brazos. **– Lo que pasa es que os habéis dejado llevar por el pánico, por unas ideas preconcebidas y erróneas al respecto de los vampiros. –** Intentaba calmarla sin éxito, estaba claro que tenía que soltar buena parte de su frustración y su ira con la pobre Daphne. Me fijé en el rostro de Blaise, parece que él tampoco estaba muy contento con el rumbo que estaban tomando las reacciones de los alumnos. **– Hasta ahora no han hecho otra cosa que demostrarnos que buena parte de lo que nos han explicado acerca de su estirpe en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran puras falacias y estupideces, pensadas por magos aburridos o que abusaban de ciertas pociones. No les afecta el ajo, no todos se convierten en murciélagos, no todos temen la luz solar y… ¡No van a deshacerse en una nube de polvo por clavarles una estaca! –** Estalló. **– ¡Ya está bien de hacer caso a libros de terror para niños y películas estúpidas!  
- Como sigas así, te va a tener más miedo a ti que a nosotros, cielo.** – Le susurré al oído antes de besar su mejilla. **– Daphne, puedes relajarte, te aseguro que nadie te hará daño en esta sala. Probablemente sea el lugar más seguro de todo el castillo en estos momentos.  
- Ciertamente, cachorro.** – Comentó Lucian al entrar por la puerta. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Quedaba claro que esa tarde íbamos a tener que discutir seriamente las medidas a tener en cuenta a partir de entonces en nuestras relaciones con los alumnos. – **Es un placer verte en esta sala, Daphne. Me alegra que al fin hayas aceptado mi invitación.** – Le hizo una suave inclinación como saludo.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?** – Preguntó Harry al ver a mi novia tan enfadada.  
**- ¿Qué ha hecho Draco ahora?** – Preguntó también Ginebra, pero con gesto burlón.  
**- No ha sido Draco, Ginebra.** – Le respondió Lara, entrando en último lugar y también mostrando su enfado en su rostro y su voz. **– Han sido vuestros compañeros de casa.  
- ¿Qué? –** Tanto ella como Harry la miraron a ella y a Hermione alternativamente, sorprendidos y confusos al mismo tiempo.  
**- Anoche tuvimos que salir a toda prisa de la torre porque quisieron clavarle una estaca a Draco.** – Resumió Hermione con los brazos cruzados, intentando sentarse cómodamente contra mí.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Repitieron, ahora totalmente anonadados y con sus ojos clavados en su amiga.  
**- Dime que he oído mal y que no acabas de decir que querían clavarle una estaca a Draco.** – Pidió Ginebra, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, probablemente para intentar alejar con ese gesto las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse en su mente ante las consecuencias de semejante idea.  
**- Tus oídos están perfectamente, Ginny.** – Respondió Hermione.  
**- ¿Has matado a alguno?** – Me preguntó directamente Harry, no había rencor en su voz, sólo resignación.  
**- No.** – Respondí lacónicamente.  
**- Bien.  
- Ron nos avisó en cuanto se enteró.** – Les explicó ella un poco más calmada. **– Al parecer tampoco están muy contentos conmigo, pero no pudo enterarse de cuáles eran sus planes para mí.  
- ¿Y los has dejado irse tan tranquilos?** – Me recriminó Ginebra.  
**- ¿Qué querías que hiciese? –** Pregunté jocoso. **- ¿Matarlos? ¿Torturarlos? Con eso no conseguiría nada más que problemas.  
- Tranquila, Gin. –** Harry la arrastró hacia el sofá. – **Ya me encargaré yo de tener una charla con ellos…  
- ¡Ten por seguro que a mí también me van a tener que escuchar!  
- No sé yo si sería recomendable que fueseis a hablar con ellos… -** Empezó Lara.  
**- ¡Pienso ir y dejarles bien claritas unas cuantas cosas! –** Protestó la pelirroja, tan furiosa como Hermione.  
**- ¡Igual que yo!** – El genio de Potter empezaba a asomar, estaba claro que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que amenazasen a Hermione. - **¡Van a lamentar muy mucho el atreverse a pensar siquiera en hacerle daño a mi amiga!  
- Harry, comprendo que estés enfadado, pero no puedo permitir que vayas solo a enfrentarte con ellos.** – Intervino Lucian. – **Al menos permite que alguno de nosotros te acompañemos o ve con Ginebra. –** Harry lo miró sin comprender.** – Como nuestra ghoul, ella no tiene nada que temer de sus reacciones, tú aún no has aceptado nuestra oferta y eres vulnerable.  
- Acepto.** – Dijo de inmediato.  
**- No lo entiendes, Harry, no te lo digo para conseguir tu consentimiento de esta manera. Ahora no piensas con claridad y luego no habría vuelta atrás. –** Le explicó Lara, se veía a las claras que estaba preocupada por las reacciones de los dos muchachos ante todo el revuelo de Gryffindor.  
**- Me da igual, Lara. He dicho que acepto y no pienso retractarme a menos que hayas reconsiderado tu oferta. –** Harry mantuvo la mirada con mi sire durante unos segundos. Se veía que su decisión era firme y que no pensaba echarse atrás.  
**- Está bien. –** Concedió Lara poco después. – **Si ese es tu deseo, así sea. Pero no harás nada hasta entonces.  
- De acuerdo. **

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a Lameth y Ennoia, cada uno acompañado por sus respectivas parejas, Lavender y Zach. Todos mostraban las mismas caras de preocupación que teníamos los que ya estábamos reunidos. Lavender también mostró su indignación cuando le relatamos nuevamente lo ocurrido en la Torre de Gryffindor. Lameth hizo lo posible para calmarla y evitar que saliese de inmediato para hacer cualquier locura en el calor del momento. Del que me extrañó su comportamiento fue Zach. Se sentó en el sofá y no dijo nada, sólo miró al suelo durante todo el intercambio de impresiones. Parecía como si estuviese derrotado y agotado a un mismo tiempo.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien, Zach?** – Le pregunté cuando ya el té y las pastas habían aparecido sobre la mesita del centro.  
**- No, no me encuentro muy bien.** – Reconoció al final de lo que pareció un diálogo interior.  
**- ¿Podemos hacer algo por que te encuentres mejor?** – Ofrecí sin perder de vista la reacción de Ennoia.  
**- No, lo siento.** – Negó con la cabeza y se hundió más en el sofá.  
**- Lleva así desde que salimos de las bodegas de su casa esta madrugada.** – Aclaró Ennoia, se la veía visiblemente preocupada. – **Te aseguro que no sé qué es lo que lo ha causado ni qué hacer para que deje de estar tan mal. –** Se volvió a él. **– Zach, por favor, dime qué te ocurre.** – Acariciando su mano. - **¿Acaso hice algo que te haya ofendido de algún modo?  
- No has sido tú, En.** – Tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios para besarla con ternura. Después siguió mirando al suelo, abatido. **– Han sido mis compañeros los que me han preocupado.  
- Pero pensé que anoche había conseguido aclararles que no estamos aquí para hacerles daño…** - Protestó ella.  
**- Lo sé, En, pero no te han hecho ni caso… -** Zach tomó aire y la miró a los ojos. **– Tú misma te diste cuenta. Me consta porque pude sentirlo.** – Ese fue el turno de Ennoia de bajar la mirada. **– Perdiste los estribos en varias ocasiones, pero te contuviste y no hiciste nada. Me di cuenta de cómo a tu alrededor había una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, pero respiraste hondo un par de veces y lo controlaste. –** Asió nuevamente su mano. – **Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por lo que puedan llegar a hacer, mucho más después de escuchar lo que han hecho los Gryffindor.  
- Explícanos esa excursión a Hufflepuff, Ennoia.** – Pidió Lucian.  
**- Cuando salimos del despacho del director, me acerqué a Pomona y me ofrecí a acompañarla para explicar lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch a sus alumnos. Consideré que era mi obligación al acompañar a Zach y ser la única de nosotros que tiene una relación estrecha con su casa. Todos estaban esperando en la sala común cuando los tres entramos por la puerta, estaban asustados, pude oler su miedo y ver su rechazo hacia mí en sus caras. Primero fue Pomona la que intentó explicarles que no debían preocuparse por nuestra presencia en el colegio, cuando llegó el momento de aclarar algunos aspectos de la batalla yo tomé la palabra. Quise que se hicieran una idea de lo que era el Sabbat y de cuáles eran sus métodos habituales cuando atacaban un lugar en el que hubiese humanos, entonces fue cuando se inició la lluvia de preguntas.** – Suspiró con fingido cansancio.  
**- Mis compañeros le hicieron varias preguntas al respecto del Sabbat, pero luego comenzaron a preguntarle cosas acerca de vosotros. –** Intervino Zach. **– Al principio se centraron en intentar comprender qué hacíais aquí desde un primer momento, cuáles eran vuestras intenciones, si sabíais que íbamos a ser atacados con toda certeza, este tipo de cosas. Pero después hicieron otro tipo de preguntas más incómodas de responder para Ennoia, fue entonces cuando empecé a preocuparme.  
- ¿Qué preguntaron, Ennoia y qué pasó exactamente?** – La interrogó Lucian.  
**- Querían saber cosas acerca de nuestros poderes, de nuestros hábitos de alimentación y descanso… -** hizo una pausa y miró a mi sire con resignación. – **Luego preguntaron si había alguna manera de matarnos. –** Su mandíbula se endureció. **– Reconozco que en ese momento perdí los estribos y dejé caer mi autocontrol por unos segundos, puede que eso fuese lo que percibió Zacharias.** – Estrechando la mano de su amante. **– Lucian, sabes qué soy… no lo puedo evitar.** – Se dirigió al mago. **– Te pido disculpas por el mal trago que te hice pasar.  
- Ya te dije que no es culpa tuya, Ennoia. Fueron sólo unos segundos y en unas circunstancias perfectamente comprensibles. Pero me aterroriza lo que pueden haber pensado ellos…**

Estaba claro lo que había ocurrido, Ennoia había hecho lo mismo que Isabel, aunque en su caso había sido un acto reflejo ante las preguntas de los chicos. Isabel había aterrorizado a todo Slytherin al hacerles sentir en toda su magnitud el que un asesino cruel y despiadado se pasee entre ellos, Ennoia había permitido que los Hufflepuff sintiesen por unos segundos que estaban ante un depredador absoluto, probablemente les habría parecido que un dragón acababa de pasar volando sobre sus cabezas. Ennoia, como cabeza del clan Gangrel, también ha sido la primera en haber desarrollado y seguido el Camino de la Bestia, el más visceral de todos los caminos filosóficos de nuestra estirpe.

Hasta el momento, toda mi familia, había intentado controlar las sensaciones que no podemos evitar provocar en los humanos. Somos poderosos, antiguos y nuestras disciplinas tienen algunos efectos que nos rodean, pero habíamos conseguido controlar la intensidad de nuestras auras, de tal modo no se habían sentido tan incómodos cuando nos mezclábamos entre ellos. Pero era muy probable que ahora no nos fuese posible mantener dicho control, íbamos a tener que concentrarnos en evitar los ataques de los magos, no porque pudiesen hacernos daño, sino por las reacciones que podríamos llegar a tener de manera natural ante dichos ataques. Era muy probable que, a partir de entonces, todas nuestras auras estuviesen totalmente libres y eso no iba a ser nada bueno. Isabel y Ennoia eran las que seguían Caminos o Vías más peligrosas, las que no tenían absolutamente nada de humano en sus filosofías, atemorizarían y provocarían un desasosiego en todo el que estuviese a unos metros de ellas. Tony y Julia, como seguidores de la Via Pecati se verían abrumados por la seducción que emana de cada uno de sus poros, probablemente encandilarían a todo el que se les acercase. Quienes no teníamos que preocuparnos éramos mis sires y yo, ninguno de nosotros había profundizado demasiado en el Camino del Acuerdo Honorable, considerábamos que no era necesario llevar ese tipo de ideas hasta su exageración. Pero quien iba a pasarlo muy mal era Lameth, sólo él podía ser el que siguiese la Via Humanitatis. Su pasión por los humanos le haría ser el más débil ante la naturaleza más vil de los mismos.

**- Queda claro que, a partir de ahora, deberemos movernos con pies de plomo cuando interactuemos con el resto de los alumnos.** – Dijo Lucian tras un prolongado silencio en el que nadie se había atrevido a decir nada, todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. **– No podemos permitirnos ni un desliz, no quiero que Tony tenga que oficiar más funerales.  
- Gracias, ya tengo suficiente trabajo.** – Comentó sarcástico el druida.  
**- Y luego dice que yo soy quejica… -** Masculló por lo bajo la Assamita.  
**- Amor mío, Isabel, estáis agotados. –** Dijo Julia con su aterciopelada voz. **– Esta conversación no os va a resultar en absoluto interesante, ¿por qué no vais a dormir un poco?** – Les sugirió acariciando en un solo movimiento el rostro de su marido y el cabello de la asesina. **– Lleva a Isa a nuestro dormitorio, querido. –** La Assamita abrió un ojo y miró en nuestra dirección. – **Nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de proteger a Hermione por unas horas, mi dulce Bel.** – Le sonrió con picardía. **– Seguro que ella estará encantada de contarte cada una de las decisiones que se tomen durante tu ausencia, igual que el joven Blaise.  
- Jules tiene razón, Hashashiyyin, ve a dormir.** – La invitó Hermione. - **¿Dónde estaré más segura que con toda la familia a mi alrededor?  
- Si me lo pides así… -** Los labios de Isabel se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa, aquello era una rendición más ante la dulzura de mi amada.

Tony tomó a Isabel en brazos sin que ella protestase por ser tratada con un cuidado que no era necesario. Ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo ante nuestros ojos, era evidente que el druida había utilizado su poder sobre el tiempo para no tener que toparse con ningún alumno de camino a su dormitorio. Fue divertido ver cómo los humanos se quedaron mirando el espacio que antes habían ocupado y que ahora estaba vacío. La única que no mostró interés alguno fue Hermione, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo Tony hacía uso del Temporis por los viajes que hacían al pasado para vivir la historia.

**- ¿Con qué podemos enfrentarnos, Draco?** – Me preguntó Lara.  
**- Está claro que utilizarán la magia para intentar provocar algún tipo de situación que nos obligue a abandonar el castillo.** – Comencé a explicarle aquello que había estado discutiendo con Hermione tras la marcha de Lucian. – **No nos quieren aquí, de eso no cabe duda, pero contamos con el apoyo de Dumbledore y muchos de los profesores, por lo que intentarán sobre todo que perdamos su confianza. Se centrarán en aquellos más inestables de nosotros, querrán que pierdan su autocontrol enfrente de todos. Lo más probable es que sólo utilicen magia para desestabilizar nuestro entorno, no en vano son estudiantes de magia, aunque muchos de ellos sean mediocres.  
- No creo que debáis preocuparos demasiado por lo que puedan haceros de manera directa, muchos han podido comprobar que buena parte de la magia no os afecta.** – Completó Hermione. **– Pero sí funciona en aquello que os rodea, por lo que intentarán algunas jugarretas sencillas y fáciles de disimular ante el profesorado.  
- ¿Qué nos sugerís que hagamos? –** Inquirió con seriedad Lucian.  
**- Sed más inhumanos que nunca. –** Le respondió Hermione. **– Dejad de comer, no os relacionéis más de lo estrictamente necesario con el resto del alumnado, también sería aconsejable que intentéis prescindir del sentido del olfato el mayor tiempo posible.** – Lucian enarcó una ceja ante esa sugerencia. **– Algunos no son tan obtusos y pueden intentar provocar que reaccionéis ante el olor de la sangre.  
- ¿Eres consciente de que en este colegio hay tal proporción de féminas que no hay un solo día en que los corredores no estén inundados por el aroma de la sangre?** – Le recordó él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ese había sido uno de los grandes inconvenientes al que me había tenido que enfrentar nada más llegar al castillo.  
**- Por supuesto que soy consciente, Luc. ¿Te imaginas el infierno que podría llegar a ser un corredor con ese aroma multiplicado por cien? Puede que tú y Lameth no tengáis ningún inconveniente, pero… ¿has pensado lo que podría ser para Tony?  
- ¿El perfume del estro de cien vírgenes concentrado en un corredor? –** Se sorprendió Julia. – **Ni aún con todas mis fuerzas sería capaz de detenerlo. –** Miró con preocupación a Lucian. **– Le diré que se olvide de respirar durante una temporada.  
- También harán lo posible por sacaros de vuestros refugios con las excusas más estúpidas, puede que los llenen de criaturas que los hagan inhabitables o se dediquen a interponer trampas en vuestro camino.  
- De eso podemos encargarnos Isabel, Lucian y yo. –** Propuso Lameth. **– Lucian podrá registrar nuestras dependencias antes de que nos retiremos, para alertarnos de cualquier anomalía, Isabel podrá detectar cualquier trampa y yo me esforzaré por interponer barreras que ni siquiera vuestro director pueda franquear.  
- Tendré que darles instrucciones precisas a mis guardias para que no ataquen a ningún intruso.** – Masculló Julia, arrellanándose en el sofá. **– Los dejaré como simples elementos disuasorios.  
- Os dejáis un detalle importante.** – Intervino Harry. **– No sólo os van a atacar a vosotros, nosotros también seremos sus objetivos. Saben que os importamos lo suficiente como para reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que nos ocurra.** – Se dirigió a Lara. **– Tendrás que aleccionar a Dominique y Laurent para que no reaccionen ante las provocaciones.  
- Me parece que no debemos preocuparnos en demasía por lo que les hagan a ellos, la mayoría no les presta atención. –** Explicó Lucian.  
**- Además son muggles, están protegidos por las leyes de los magos.** – Añadió Hermione. **– No se atreverán a hacerles nada por miedo a que les salga mal la jugada.  
- Dirk, no harás nada si alguno de ellos se atreve a hacerme algo. –** Le rogó Lavender a Lameth. **– No sería justo que por su culpa tuviésemos que irnos, te prometo que no me separaré de ti si es necesario, pero no puedes hacerles nada, ¿te contendrás por mí? – **Tomando sus manos.**  
- Tranquila, mi dulce flor estival, ahora eres mucho más fuerte y sé que no pueden hacerte daño. –** Besando su frente con dulzura. **– Pero prometo contenerme y dejar que los acontecimientos sigan su curso.  
- Tampoco os olvidéis de un detalle con el que ellos no cuentan.** – Ginebra se arrellanó en el sofá con una sonrisa felina en sus labios. **– Vosotros no podéis reaccionar, pero nosotros sí.  
- ¡Me encanta cuando tienes esas ideas tan poco Gryffindor, Weasley!** – Aplaudió Blaise. – **Será un placer ver sus caras cuando se topen con tus maldiciones o las mías.  
- No es una mala idea.** – Se apuntó Zach. **– Será divertido el que cambien las tornas y seamos nosotros quienes os protejamos. ¿Crees que podrás soportar que un mocoso como yo sea tu paladín, En?  
- Soy tan vieja que conozco perfectamente todo aquello que el hombre puede hacer, jamás necesité de la protección de nadie, pero me sentiré honrada porque tú seas mi campeón en esta lid.** – Le respondió ella. **– Será divertido hacer de damisela en apuros.** – Riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- No podemos permitir que os expongáis por nosotros.** – Lucian negó con la cabeza. **– Es demasiado arriesgado.  
- Ya te dije que nos atacarán igualmente por estar con vosotros.** – Le rebatió Harry. **– Para ellos somos traidores que nos hemos unido al enemigo, no haremos otra cosa que reaccionar en lugar de quedarnos sentados a esperar el siguiente golpe. **

Pero era mucho esperar que se quedasen tranquilos durante lo que restaba del domingo. Al atardecer llamaron a la puerta tímidamente. Sabía perfectamente quién estaba al otro lado, igual que el resto de los vampiros que estábamos allí. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y al final le invitamos a entrar, no parecía que estuviese allí con malas intenciones. La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció en ella Theodore Nott. De inmediato su miedo inundó nuestras fosas nasales, el sudor frío cubría su piel y podíamos percibir el temblequeo de sus piernas. Estaba aterrado y aún así había reunido el valor suficiente para acudir a nosotros, debía de ser algo importante lo que tenía que decirnos.

**- Siento interrumpirles o molestarles… -** Murmuró.  
**- Adelante, Theo, no te van a morder.** – Lo invitó Blaise. - **¿Ocurre algo?** – Él también se temía lo que podía pasar para que alguien fuera de nuestro círculo se atreviese a acercarse aquí.  
**- Es Pansy. –** El chico dio un par de pasos y se acercó a mí, quedaba claro que no confiaba nada en el resto. –** Dijo que iba a la lechucería para enviar unas cartas y no ha vuelto. Me temo que puede haberle ocurrido algo, supongo que sabes que no sois muy populares desde lo que ocurrió ayer… -** carraspeó. – **El caso, Draco, es que no somos capaces de encontrarla y… habíamos pensado que a lo mejor vosotros… con lo que sois…  
- Espera un momento, muchacho.** – Le interrumpió Julia - **¿Insinúas que podrían haberse atrevido a hacerle algo a Pansy? ¿Después de ver cómo ayer utilizaba su magia para torturar vampiros? ¿Es que se han vuelto majaras?  
- Yo… -** Theo no era capaz de decir nada. No me extraña, creo que Jules fue la que causó una mayor impresión en sus mentes. Entiendo que no se sienta muy cómodo hablando con la misma que levantó una horda de zombis, le dio corporalidad a los fantasmas del castillo y se dedicó a practicar una vivisección ante toda la escuela.  
**- Tranquilo, Theo. –** Me levanté y me acerqué a él. **– Nos ocuparemos de buscar a Pansy. –** Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo arrastré hacia el sofá en que estaban Blaise y Daphne. **– Espera aquí y toma un té. Harry, intenta buscarla en tu mapa, por favor.  
- No te preocupes, Nott.** – Ginebra le sirvió un té a Theo y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
**- Gra… gracias.** – Aún en una situación tan bizarra como en la que se encontraba no iba a olvidar sus perfectos modales de alta sociedad. Casi me apenaba el que continuase aterrado, de todos modos estábamos comportándonos civilizadamente.

Harry la buscó durante unos minutos en su mapa, pero no pudo encontrarla. Aquello significaba que estaría en un lugar que no aparecía representado en el mismo, por lo que Lucian, Lara y yo nos concentramos en las sombras para registrar todos los puntos que sabíamos estaban vedados para el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Pronto la localizamos en la sala de los menesteres, parecía inconsciente. No nos molestamos en siquiera salir al pasillo, me acerqué a la zona oscura y me adentré en el Abismo para introducirme en la sala. Cuando aparecí en ella, la tomé en brazos y la saqué de allí, al volver a la sala me encontré con Julia que estaba preocupada por su humana. La recogió con cuidado y la recostó en su sofá, acarició su mejilla mientras hacía un exhaustivo examen de la muchacha en busca de heridas. Por suerte no tenía ningún moratón o herida, parecía que tan solo le habían cortado el pelo dejándoselo casi rapado.

**- Como no se lo arregle de inmediato va a querer matarlos en cuanto despierte.** – Susurró la capadocio. Con sus manos acarició con ternura las greñas que le habían dejado y ante nuestros ojos fueron creciendo hasta recuperar su longitud acostumbrada.  
**- Espero que, cuando despierte, nos diga quién ha sido el que le ha hecho esto… -** Dijo Blaise entre dientes  
**- ¿Dirk, tienes de esa poción reconstituyente?** – Preguntó Julia, sin dejar de prodigar sus caricias a la inconsciente Pansy.  
**- Siempre llevo una botella conmigo. –** El atlante la posó en la mesita. **– Algo me dice que pronto voy a tener que preparar varias botellas para que las llevéis encima también. ¿Le han hecho daño?  
- Tiene una ligera contusión en la nuca, no creo que sea nada grave, pero no quiero arriesgarme.** – Explicó Julia.

Theodore y Daphne observaban curiosos nuestras reacciones. Imagino que no esperaban que nos preocupásemos tanto de los humanos que nos acompañaban, tras vernos en nuestras facetas más violentas debía de ser un shock para ellos el descubrir que podíamos ser tan cuidadosos.

**- ¿Te das cuenta por lo que no quiero que vayas a la Torre sin compañía? –** Comentó Lara abrazando a Harry. **– Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte, Felicia me odiaría si permitiese que te ocurriese algo.  
- No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Lara. –** Se sonrió el muchacho acariciando la melena de mi sire. **– Si Voldemort no pudo conmigo, no van a hacerlo mis propios compañeros de casa.  
- Yo no me fío ya ni de mi sombra, Harry.** – Comentó Ginebra acurrucándose en el regazo de Lucian. – **Te apuesto lo que quieras a que los Gryffindor son los culpables, hace tiempo que le tenían ganas a Pansy.  
- Esto no le va a gustar nada a mi marido, le tiene mucho aprecio a la muchacha.** – Comentó Julia, sentándose en el sofá para reposar la cabeza de Pansy entre sus piernas. – **No le digáis nada, tendré que explicárselo con mucho tacto para que no tome represalias de inmediato.  
- Lo dejaremos en tus manos, Jules.** – Dijo Lucian. **– Sólo tú puedes controlarlo como es debido. **

Continuamos discutiendo las distintas opciones que teníamos para hacer frente a las represalias de los alumnos. Pronto fuimos nosotros los sorprendidos cuando Theo y Daphne se unieron al resto de los humanos para dar ideas. Estaba visto que el que atacasen a una de los suyos no les había hecho ninguna gracia. Me sonreí porque en esos momentos no parecía existir ningún tipo de diferencia entre casas, tampoco había simpatizantes de vampiros o no, sólo era un grupo de adolescentes unidos para vengarse de las maneras más imaginativas.

Ya entrada la noche, después de haber ordenado una copiosa cena para los humanos, decidimos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos. Julia tomó en brazos a Pansy para llevarla consigo a su dormitorio, en el que esperaban Isabel y Tony dormidos. Con una sonrisa invitó a Hermione a que la siguiese para ver esa curiosa escena, la miré intrigado y me guiñó un ojo. Accedimos pues, cuantos más fuésemos en la comitiva hacia la torre de los vampiros, mejor. Cuando Julia abrió la puerta la escena que había ante nosotros era sorprendente.

En la gran cama que había al otro lado de la puerta, estaban profundamente dormidos Isabel y Tony. Se notaba a la perfección cuán diferentes son entre los dos. Ella estaba boca abajo sobre la almohada, las mantas y la sábana ocultaban apenas su cuerpo desnudo, quedando una pierna totalmente al descubierto y sus brazos alzados, enmarcando su cabeza. Tony, sin embargo, estaba boca arriba, su cabeza estaba exactamente en mitad de la almohada, aunque también estaba desnudo bajo las mantas, en su caso lo cubrían hasta la mitad del pecho, con sus manos cruzadas sobre el embozo de quince centímetros de la sábana.

Reconozco que quedé sorprendido de lo apacibles que parecían, era difícil imaginarse que esos dos fuesen asesinos crueles y despiadados viéndolos dormir como dos niños, uno imitando a una estatua yacente y la otra como una rana despanzurrada. Me di cuenta de que Hermione los miraba con ojos soñadores y una sonrisita divertida.

**- ¿No son encantadores? –** Susurró Julia a nuestro lado, dejando notar el cariño que sentía por ambos en su voz.  
**- Pobrecitos, están agotados.** – Comentó Hermione. **– Si hasta parecen dos angelitos.  
- ¡Por favor!** – Protesté en voz baja.

Dejamos a Julia para que lidiase con los dos bellos durmientes y la inconsciente Pansy. Lameth ya había creado una potente barrera en la entrada a la torre, continuaba por las escaleras y protegía firmemente cada uno de los descansillos que daban acceso a los dormitorios. Tal como ondulaban las volutas de magia a nuestro alrededor, me pareció ver que lo había adaptado para que sólo aquellos de verdadera confianza tuviesen acceso a la torre. Lucian y Lara ya habían subido con sus acompañantes, probablemente estaban comenzando con el proceso de convertir a Harry en su ghoul. Era muy probable que en todos los cuartos estuviesen iniciándose conversaciones en las que maquinaban cómo deshacer los planes de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

No quise arriesgarme a que comenzasen a tomarla con nosotros esa misma noche, por lo que, nuevamente tomé a Hermione de la cintura y entré en el Abismo para sortear todos los corredores hasta la entrada de la cámara. No dejaré de sorprenderme de lo mucho que los demonios quieren a Hermione, antes de salir volvieron a entregarle una carta. La abrió mientras entrábamos en la remodelada estancia, ahora disfrutábamos de la brillante luz de la luna llena y una estrellada noche de verano que entraba por las falsas ventanas y el tragaluz.

**- ¿Qué te cuentan esta vez?** – Le pregunté con genuina curiosidad a medida que iba deshaciendo el nudo de mi corbata.  
**- Estos demonios están locos.** – Negó con la cabeza sonriente. **– Dicen que les envíe a todos los que me causen algún tipo de molestia, que ellos se encargarán con gusto de darles su merecido.** – Entregándome la carta para que pudiese leerla. **– Miedo me da lo que les harían…** - Suspiró mientras atravesaba el puente hacia nuestro dormitorio, desabrochando sus ropas.  
**- Imagino que sería algo un poco radical, pero hay que reconocer que es todo un detalle por su parte el ofrecértelo. –** Reconocí con tono bromista alcanzándola y besando su desnuda nuca. – **Aunque creo que puedes confiarnos a nosotros la tarea de protegerte de todos esos alumnos malvados.** – Susurré acariciando su cintura.  
**- Lo sé.** – Reconoció recostando su espalda contra mi pecho y acariciando mi rostro con ternura.** – Con vosotros siempre me siento segura y a salvo.**

Un buen rato más tarde, Hermione estaba profundamente dormida entre mis brazos, constatando cuán segura se sentía a mi lado. Su cuerpo acurrucado contra el mío me hizo querer conocer aquello a lo que tendríamos que enfrentarnos al día siguiente durante las clases. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en las sombras, sobre todo en aquellas que rodeaban las salas comunes de las distintas casas. No quería dejar nada al azar en lo que se refería a la seguridad de la mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para pasar la eternidad a mi lado.

A los primeros que sometí a mi escrutinio fue a los pertenecientes a mi casa de origen, Slytherin. No en vano era una de las casas más ligadas a nosotros. Era a la que habían sido asignados Tony y Julia, de la que yo procedía, en la que dormía Isabel, Blaise estaba con nosotros desde un principio, ahora Daphne también pasaba tiempo a nuestro lado, incluso Nott se había atrevido a venir para avisarnos de lo ocurrido con Pansy, que también formaba parte de nuestro círculo. Por eso me dediqué a recorrer los rincones de la sala común, siempre envuelta en sombras.

Desde que los desayunos y las cenas tenían lugar en el interior de las casas, las salas comunes se habían remodelado, la nuestra no había sido menos, ahora era mucho más amplia para poder acoger las pequeñas mesas en las que se reunían, aunque cada curso por separado, durante las comidas. Algunos aún estaban terminando de cenar, todos tenían en común unas enormes ojeras, con seguridad a causa de la noche que Isabel les había hecho pasar, junto con las preocupaciones y traumas que les habría provocado la visión de la batalla.

En una de ellas estaban reunidos los de séptimo curso, aquellos que eran en esencia mis compañeros desde que comencé el colegio. Los mismos que hace mucho tiempo consideré como mis amigos. Allí estaban ahora Blaise y Daphne compartiendo el postre, Theo estaba al lado de Daphne y le lanzaba miradas nerviosas, Crabe y Goyle comían tranquilos al lado de Blaise, como siempre centrados en sus platos, sin importarles nada que no fuese disfrutar del placer que tanto les aportaba la comida. La que no quitaba ojo a la pareja que formaban mi amigo y Daphne, sin siquiera molestarse en remover el contenido de su plato, era Millicent Bulstrode. Llegó el momento que aquello molestó a Blaise y se encaró con ella.

**- ¿Tienes algún problema, Millie?** – Le preguntó directamente.  
**- Puede. –** Mirándolo con los ojos entornados. **- ¿Tu amiguita va a volver a tocarnos las narices esta noche?  
- Si te refieres a la asesina con la que duermo, no, esta noche se ha quedado a dormir con Tony y Julia. –** Comentó tranquilo. **– Por eso me ha pedido que le guarde hoy el arcón con las armas, dice que no se fía de vosotros y tiene miedo de que se os ocurra tocarlas.  
- ¿Acaso teme que se las robemos?** – Preguntó burlona.  
**- No, dice que si os vais a envenenar solitos, al menos quiere estar presente para ver cómo os retorcéis en el suelo. –** Le replicó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. Daphne lo miró asustada. **– Tranquila, cuando estemos en la habitación te diré dónde puedes tocar con seguridad para que no te pase nada.  
- ¿Al final qué le ha pasado a Pansy, Blaise? –** Le preguntó Crabe cuando terminó de cenar.  
**- Al parecer alguien la atacó y la encerró en una habitación oculta del castillo, le golpearon por la espalda y luego le cortaron el pelo hasta casi rapárselo.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacer una cosa así? –** Exclamó Bulstrode, olvidando todo lo relacionado con Isabel.  
**- Dicen que pueden haber sido los Gryffindor.** – Comentó Daphne, un poco más animada.  
**- ¿Quién lo dice? –** Preguntó Goyle.  
**- Potter y sus amigos.** – Aclaró Theo.  
**- ¿Cuándo has estado tú con Potter?** – Preguntó ahora Millicent.  
**- Esta tarde, cuando fui a buscar a Draco para que buscase a Pansy.** – Confesó un poco cohibido.  
**- ¿Estuviste con ellos? –** Millicent lo observó asombrada.  
**- Tampoco es para tanto, Millie. –** Bufó Blaise. – **Yo estoy con ellos todos los días y no me pierdo una sola reunión.  
- Tú no cuentas, Blaise. –** Desdeñó Bulstrode. - **¿Cómo fue?** – Acercándose a Nott con la antena cotilla activada al cien por cien.  
**- Pues muy normal y al mismo tiempo muy raro.** – Theo la miró con rechazo. **– Me invitaron a té y pastas, mientras discutían acerca de las posibles repercusiones de la masacre de ayer.  
- Yo también estaba, Millie.** – Reconoció Daphne. – **No sé por qué armas tanto jaleo, son muy normales y se preocuparon mucho cuando se enteraron de que Pansy había desaparecido. Draco la buscó no sé cómo y luego Julia estuvo cuidando de ella, incluso hizo que le creciese de nuevo el pelo. No se nota nada de lo que le hicieron.  
- ¿Y cómo es la sala?** – Siguió preguntando Millicent.  
**- Es una sala normal, no tiene nada de extraordinario.** – Dijo Blaise apoyando el mentón en la mano, claro gesto de aburrimiento.  
**- Es muy luminosa, tienen unas ventanas enormes que dan al frente del castillo, casi puedes ver todo el bosque desde allí. –** Explicó Daphne. **– Y cada uno tiene un sofá diferente.  
- Aunque a mí lo que más me llamó la atención fue cómo todos se preocuparon en cuanto comenzaron a escuchar las ideas de los magos. Potter estaba muy cabreado, igual que la pequeña Weasley.** – Añadió Theo. **– Me di cuenta de que los hermanos Deveraux no les quitaban ojo.  
- Pronto dejarán de preocuparse tanto…** - se sonrió para sí Blaise.  
**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –** Preguntaron Crabe y Goyle.  
**- ¿Es por lo que hablaron antes de que llegase Theo?** – Preguntó Daphne con curiosidad. **- ¿Lo de los "gulags"?  
- Sí, aunque se dice ghoules, los gulags son otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver. –** Le corrigió Blaise divertido. – **Me parece que los Gryffindor se van a arrepentir muy mucho de lo que han hecho, no sólo por lo que le hicieron a Pansy, sino por lo que le intentaron hacer a Draco y Hermione.  
- De eso no me enteré…** - Murmuró Theo.  
**- Resulta que a esos descerebrados de los leones no se les ha ocurrido otra mejor idea que intentar estacar a Draco anoche. –** Les explicó Blaise. **– También amenazaron a Hermione y por eso Isabel estaba tan cabreada ayer. Ahora se van a tener que enfrentar a Harry y Ginebra con unos cabreos monumentales.** – Riéndose para sí. **– Y para colmo, como Lucian no se fía de nadie, les dará su sangre para que no les puedan hacer daño.  
- ¿Cómo que les dará su sangre? –** Inquirió Millie.  
**- Si un humano bebe la sangre de un vampiro, sin que éste lo haya "secado" antes, se convierte en el siervo del vampiro, en su ghoul. Les da resistencia, fuerza y una buena parte de sus poderes, en el caso de los magos potencia además la magia inherente al mismo mago. –** Riéndose a carcajadas. **- ¿Os imagináis? Si Potter ya era para temer siendo un mago normalito, no te cuento cómo será cuando le pongan el turbo de la sangre de vampiro.** – Blaise y sus símiles de coches muggles. **– Será como si le hubiesen metido una dosis de nitro a su magia… -** Dejó de reírse cuando vio que nadie comprendía sus comparaciones con el mundo del motor y la velocidad. – **No os moriréis por saber algo del mundo muggle, ¿sabíais? –** Protestó. **– Quiero decir que será como si le diesen los poderes de Dumbledore, Voldemort y todos los mortífagos juntos de golpe.** – Fue entonces cuando consiguió que todos lo mirasen aterrados.  
**- ¿Tú…? –** Balbuceó Daphne. - **¿Isabel…?** – No era capaz de terminar la pregunta.  
**- No, no soy el ghoul de Isa.** – Respondió con calma. **– Ella y yo simplemente tenemos un acuerdo para no pasar las noches solos, nada más. Pero nos llevamos bien y charlamos, por eso sé tantas cosas. –** Tomó la mano de Daphne y la besó con ternura. **– Además, ahora tú también eres su protegida.** – Le explicó.  
**- ¿Yo? –** Daphne lo miró asombrada. - **¿Por qué?  
- En realidad eres la protegida de más de un vampiro, por asociación. Draco te tiene aprecio, le caes bien a Lara y… desde que estás conmigo, Isa no querrá que te pase nada malo.** – Miró a Nott y le guiñó un ojo. **– Y creo que tú te has ganado la simpatía de Julia al haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarte para avisarles de la falta de Pansy. Aunque no haya dicho nada porque estaba preocupada por ella, seguro que no le gustará que se metan contigo.** – Se levantó y retiró la silla de Daphne para invitarla a acompañarle. – **Estoy un poco cansado, ¿vamos a dormir, Daph?** – Dejando a los otros cuatro dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de contarles.

Observé un rato más a los que se quedaron en la mesa. No dijeron nada más durante unos minutos, habían quedado realmente asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Primero que los Gryffindor hubiesen osado atacar a Pansy, luego la revelación acerca de un super – Potter que acababa de hacerles Blaise, junto con las "bendiciones" de los vampiros para con Daphne y Theo.

**- La verdad es que no me extrañaría nada el que Draco se cabrease bastante si le pasase algo a algún Slytherin. –** Dijo Crabe.  
**- Sí, él siempre ha sido un buen amigo con nosotros.** – Comentó Goyle.  
**- Me dio mucha lástima que este año no pudiese pasar más tiempo en las mazmorras, pero supongo que, desde que se hizo vampiro tendrá que estar separado o algo así…** - Siguió Crabe.  
**- Y no te olvides que, desde que está con Granger, no se ha metido con nadie más y se porta bastante bien con todos.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo peleó en el tren? –** Preguntó Crabe a nadie en particular, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.  
**- ¡Cómo para olvidarlo!** – Exclamó Goyle imitándolo. **– A mí me sacó de encima a uno de esos tipos y lo estampó contra la pared. Fue terrible, pero me salvó la vida.  
- Supongo que quería devolveros el favor…** - Comentó Theo. **– Creo recordar que fuisteis vosotros los que le sacasteis de la guarida del dragón cuando lo convirtió en churrasco.  
- Puede…** - Reconoció pensativo Crabe. **– Pero me parece que no sólo es eso, Draco se ha preocupado siempre de nosotros, incluso cuando era un humano normal.  
- Sí. Impidió que nos uniésemos a las tropas de Voldemort cuando nuestros padres nos presionaban para ello. –** Explicó Goyle. – **Gracias a eso pudimos librarnos de la purga que vino después, Blaise y Pansy lo pasaron bastante mal durante los tribunales y él acudió en su defensa. Recuerdo que cuando estaba con Voldemort estaba hecho una piltrafa, adelgazó muchísimo, bebía a todas horas y a veces no decía nada en días. Por eso, cuando terminó todo, nos lo llevamos de excursión a las montañas…** - entonces se calló.  
**- Sí, yo también pienso que no sería lo que es ahora si, en lugar de ir de camping, nos lo hubiésemos llevado a la playa.** – Se lamentó Crabe.  
**- Más les vale a esos estúpidos leones no meterse con nuestro amigo…** - Gruñó Goyle con el puño cerrado. **– Porque lo van a lamentar.**

Me alegró comprobar que, a pesar de no haber podido estar con ellos durante este curso, seguían siendo mis amigos. No tenía tanta relación con Theo y Millie, pero Crabe y Goyle siempre habían estado allí para apoyarme, junto con Blaise y Pansy. Quizás no eran unos grandes pensadores, ni tampoco se caracterizaban por hablar por los codos, muy probablemente esa fuese la vez en la que más habían hablado desde que los conocía. Sin embargo, tenían dos corazones más grandes aún que sus enormes corpachones. Les estaba muy agradecido porque hubiesen salvado mi cuerpo del dragón, a pesar de que eso me hubiese llevado a convertirme en vampiro, o precisamente por eso mismo pues, de otra manera, no estaría ahora con Hermione o con mi nueva familia. No les guardaba ningún tipo de rencor porque se les ocurriese aquella excursión a las montañas, en absoluto, sabía que lo habían hecho para animarme un poco tras unas semanas de locos con los juicios del Wizengamont. Era bueno saber que podía contar con ellos igual que siempre. Y me encargaría de hacerles saber que les estaba agradecido por ser mis amigos, aún cuando ahora era un vampiro.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados. No esperaba otra cosa de la casa que había sufrido la única baja de esta batalla. El odio se entremezclaba con la ira y el dolor por la pérdida de una compañera, la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente se dejaba entrever en los rostros de miradas encendidas unas, anegadas por las lágrimas otras. Estaba claro que no sería fácil encontrar algún partidario de nuestra causa en el interior de aquella torre. Lejos habían quedado las sonrisas con las que habían recibido a Lameth, las tímidas preguntas susurradas al antiguo en la biblioteca, las miradas llenas de orgullo en cada ocasión que el atlante les proporcionaba un retazo de su sabiduría. Casi podía ver los engranajes de sus cerebros trabajando para encontrar una pista útil para nuestra caída en cada una de aquellas conversaciones mantenidas con anterioridad.

En medio del silencio que dominaba a la mayoría de los alumnos, se escuchaban los sollozos desconsolados de una muchacha, pude reconocer a Marietta Edgecombe temblando contra el cuello de Michael Corner. Estaban en un sofá frente a una chimenea, similar a la disposición que ocupábamos Hermione y yo cuando estábamos en la Torre de Gryffindor. A su alrededor se turnaban para dar palmaditas en la espalda de la chica buena parte de sus compañeros, no se separaba de su lado la gemela Patil que acariciaba su cabello y susurraba palabras de aliento en su oído. Apoyado en la chimenea, sin siquiera mover un músculo del rostro decidido, estaba Terry Boot. Resultaba evidente que todos estaban intentando animar a quien había sido la mejor amiga de Chang, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban miradas decididas en las que se leían los distintos planes para hacernos pagar por su luto.

**- No te preocupes, Marietta, pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Cho.** – Le susurró entre dientes Corner.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** Se lamentó ella. – **¡Son invencibles!  
- Tranquila, Mary.** – Patil siguió acariciando su cabello. – **Mi hermana me ha dicho que expulsaron a Draco y Hermione de la Torre de Gryffindor.** – La chica levantó un poco la cabeza. **– Como puedes ver no son del todo invencibles.  
- ¡Menudo logro!** – Bufó Edgecombe. **– Seguro que no les ha supuesto ninguna molestia.  
- Es muy probable…** - Masculló Boot. **– Pero eso nos da una pista de lo que puede que les haga daño, ¿no os dais cuenta? –** Se giró hacia ellos, rompiendo su postura hierática hasta el momento.  
**- ¿Qué quieres decir, Terry?** – Preguntó Corner con interés.  
**- No podemos hacerles daño a ellos, pero sí a sus "mascotas". –** Propuso con una mueca triunfante en su rostro. Era lo que nos veíamos venir durante la reunión.  
**- ¿Estás proponiendo que ataquemos a Potter, Granger, Weasley, Brown, Smith y Zabini? –** La cara de Patil mostraba a las claras lo poco confortable que se sentía con esa idea.  
**- Tampoco es que sean intocables. –** Intentó restarle importancia Boot. – **Si os dais cuenta llevan una temporada demasiado centrados en otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la magia.  
- Puede que tengamos alguna opción con Brown y Smith, pero los otros cuatro no son unos aprendices. –** Protestó Edgecombe. **- ¡Potter se ha enfrentado con Voldemort cientos de veces hasta que acabó con él!  
- Pero ahora está más pendiente de otras varitas… -** Replicó Boot con una ceja levantada. **– No sé si me explico.  
- Perfectamente, Terry.** – Corner se sonrió también. **– Seguro que ha perdido buena parte de su rapidez de reacción con tan poca práctica.** – Riéndose por lo bajo.  
**- No sé qué deciros. –** Patil negó con la cabeza. **– Mi hermana me dice que Granger sigue siendo un as con la varita, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase con Malfoy. No creo que debamos confiarnos solamente en que tengan algo oxidados los movimientos con la varita apropiada. Sigo pensando que no es buena idea meternos ni con ellos ni con sus… "compañeros".  
- ¡Esa es la mejor manera de devolverles lo que nos han hecho, Padma!** – Se quejó Boot. – **Tenemos que aprovechar la única debilidad que les conocemos y usarla en su contra. Acuérdate de cómo fueron en busca de Granger tanto Malfoy como la tal Al Baast esa… para ellos es importante, más que su propio bienestar. Por lo que, si nos dedicamos a hacerles la vida imposible a sus "mascotas", les estaremos machacando a ellos al mismo tiempo.  
- Y se supone que deben portarse bien con nosotros para que Dumbledore no los eche con cajas destempladas…** - Comentó Edgecombe con la boca pequeña, un poco más animada. - **¡Es una idea fabulosa, Terry!  
- Yo opino lo mismo que Patil.** – Dijo una voz ajena al grupito. Provenía de un sofá orejero situado cerca de la estantería más cercana a la chimenea. **– Estáis muy equivocados si os creéis que de esa manera vais a darles en las narices.  
- ¡Cierra el pico, Ziva!** – Le espetó Boot. **– No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Es normal que tú les tengas miedo, estás en sexto curso, pero nosotros estamos en nuestro último año, somos los más indicados para demostrarles que no pueden hacer nada si nos enfrentamos a ellos.  
- A ver, déjame hacerte un resumen. -** ¡Menos mal que aún no está activada o ya los habría reducido a cenizas! **– Sois una pandilla de chavales de diecisiete años que no habéis terminado la escuela y queréis enfrentaros a una familia de vampiros con más años que Matusalén que acaba de masacrar, con toda la pachorra del mundo, a una horda de bestias sangrientas delante de vosotros.** – Ni yo lo habría resumido mejor. **– No es por nada, pero se supone que si tienen tantos años es porque han sabido arreglárselas para llegar a cumplirlos y no creo que entre en sus planes dejarse amedrentar por unos magos adolescentes de tres al cuarto.** – Miró a su alrededor con sorna. **- ¿Esta sigue siendo la casa Ravenclaw, la de los inteligentes, o me he equivocado de escaleras y estoy en Gryffindor, la casa de los bravucones que actúan sin pensar?  
- ¡Lárgate y déjanos en paz! –** Le chilló Edgecombe. **– Queda claro que no eres más que una traidora que los apoya en vez de ayudar a tus compañeros de casa. ¡Ha muerto una persona, por las barbas de Merlín, guarda un poco de respeto!  
- Respeto tu duelo y comprendo tu dolor, Marietta. –** Le espetó con seriedad. **– Pero que estéis dolidos no es excusa para que vuestras neuronas dejen de funcionar como es debido.** – Recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. **– Ahora que, si sois suicidas... allá vosotros. –** Fue lo último que les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, demostrándoles así que no le daba ninguna importancia a sus lamentos.

Era evidente que no iban a hacer caso de los inteligentes consejos de Ziva. Si llegasen a saber que el alma de esa chica estaba unida a la de la Assamita, de seguro que cometerían el error de atacarla en su dormitorio. Por suerte no estaban al tanto de ese detalle, no porque Isabel les pudiese hacer algo, sino por lo temible que podría llegar a ser AJ una vez activados todos sus conocimientos. Si Julia es temible porque es una nigromante que domina buena parte de las artes mágicas, cuán terrible puede llegar a ser una bruja con más de dos mil años de conocimientos de magia. El caso es que ese cuarteto continuó maquinando posibles ataques hacia nuestros compañeros y amantes, nada inteligente por su parte. Tres de ellos eran ghoules y, los que no lo eran, estaban unidos a los más poderosos de todos nosotros. No quiero estar en la piel de aquellos que toquen un cabello de Zach.

El ambiente de la sala común de Hufflepuff era peculiar, estaban todos reunidos en torno a la gran ventana redonda que reflejaba una falsa imagen nocturna de los campos de Hogwarts. Parecían corderitos asustados y temblorosos que se acurrucaban entre sí para darse ánimos. Los ojos se movían de un lado a otro en las cuencas de sus rostros, reflejando el nerviosismo y el pánico reinante. Aquellos que estaban frente a la puerta, le lanzaban miradas subrepticias para asegurarse de que seguía cerrada a cal y canto, así como estaban alerta de cualquier neblina o señal de que Ennoia había hecho aparición de alguna manera. Pobres ilusos, es quizás la que menos interés tenga en ellos. Deberían temer antes a las sombras que los rodean que a los fantasmas que conocen, en la penumbra es donde nos escondemos las pesadillas que pueden partir sus cuerpecillos sin siquiera pestañear.

**- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –** Preguntó Susan Bones, acurrucándose contra Hannah Abbott.  
**- No podemos dejarnos amilanar por esa… bestia.** – Gruñó Ernie Macmillan.  
**- ¿Soy el único que casi tuvo que cambiarse de ropa interior cuando nos lanzó esa mirada?** – Preguntó con voz tímida Justin Finch-Fletchley. **– No debiste preguntarle a bocajarro si había una manera de matarles, Ernie.  
- Tiene razón. –** Convino Hannah. **– Ahí se te fue la mano.  
- ¡Como si no estuvieseis todos muriéndoos de ganas por saber si hay un modo de librarnos de ellos!** – Protestó Macmillan.  
**- La verdad es que no nos han hecho nada.** – Comentó Bones con voz apagada.  
**- ¿Y qué me dices de Zach?** – Inquirió Macmillan. - **¿Ya te has olvidado de él?  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Zach?** – Preguntó Hannah sorprendida. **– Que yo sepa no le ocurre nada.  
- Está con esa… cosa… ¡Ahora mismo!** – Exclamó Macmillan. **- ¡Merlín sabe lo que le hará cuando están solos!  
- Creo que tuvimos una buena idea de lo que hacen a solas aquel día, Ernie…** - Suspiró con cansancio Finch-Fletchley.  
- **No creo que sea solo eso.** – Murmuró Macmillan tomando su barbilla entre su mano y apoyando el codo en la rodilla, imitando la estatua del Pensador. **– Seguro que lo convenció primero con eso para luego arrancarle información. –** Cómo se nota que no tiene ni idea de vampiros, eso lo haría un Lasombra, un Ventrue, hasta un Malkavian… pero jamás un Gangrel. **– Puede que ahora mismo le esté torturando para saber todo lo necesario para atacarnos mientras dormimos…  
- Mira, Ernie, reconozco que casi me cago en los pantalones con esa miradita que nos lanzó…** - Empezó Finch-Fletchley. **– Pero creo que puedo asegurarte, por la cara de Zach, que está muy feliz con Ennoia y no creo que le guste oír cómo la llamas de todo menos por su nombre.  
- ¡Claro que lo ves feliz, Justin!** – Protestó Macmillan de nuevo. – **Está claro que luego lo tiene bajo un Imperius o algo por el estilo.** – Que yo recuerde a En la Dominación y la Presencia se le dan fatal, pero bueno, es su teoría de la conspiración, yo no me meto.  
**- Mira, puedes decir lo que quieras pero en eso estoy con Justin.** – Hannah se puso firme. – **Zach está encantado con Ennoia y se le nota a las leguas, incluso ha mejorado considerablemente en algunas materias desde que está con ella. Sobre todo en Runas Antiguas.  
- Tú lo que pasa es que estás encantada de que Granger te ayudase a salir del armario y ahora estés con Susan, reconócelo.** – Macmillan la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
**- ¡No te metas con ella, Ernie!** – Saltó Bones en defensa de su pareja. – **Eres el Prefecto y nos has reunido a todos para comunicarnos los planes de acción a partir de ahora, no para meterte con la vida personal de los integrantes de tu casa.  
- De acuerdo.** – Macmillan carraspeó ligeramente y enderezó la espalda, estaba claro que intentaba adoptar una imagen de seriedad y decisión. **– He pensado que es nuestro deber hacer que esta plaga de sanguijuelas que se han apoderado del castillo, desaparezcan y nos dejen en paz.  
- ¿Y cual es tu plan, lumbrera? –** Protestó Hannah.  
**- Ernie, antes de que le respondas a Hannah. –** Intervino Finch-Fletchley. – **He de recordarte que somos Hufflepuffs, es decir, trabajadores y leales, pero no somos luchadores ni nada por el estilo. Y, no sé el resto, pero a mí no me han quedado muchas ganas de enfrentarme a Ennoia ni a ninguno de sus amigos.  
- Está claro que os tenéis creída a pies juntillas toda la propaganda que suelta el sombrero seleccionador.** – Protestó Macmillan. – **Ya sé que se supone que no somos otra cosa que "todo lo demás" cuando a grandes virtudes se refiere, pero no dejamos de ser magos y algunos tenemos claro que eso es bastante más importante que el color de las sábanas en las que duermes. –** Se puso de pie para enfatizar aún más aquello que iba a decir a continuación. **– No tenemos que ser valientes como los Gryffindor, está claro que ellos se van a lanzar ciegamente para vengarse de esos chupasangres, o astutos como los Slytherin, muy probablemente las serpientes se deslicen por debajo de sus piernas para hacerles caer, tampoco tenemos que ser más inteligentes que los Ravenclaw, es muy probable que a ellos se les ocurran grandes ideas para echarlos del castillo. Pero podemos ser pacientes y trabajar con tesón para convencer a los demás para que se enfrenten a ellos.  
- ¿Estás insinuando que nos dediquemos a azuzar a los demás contra los vampiros?** – Hannah lo miró con horror. **- ¡Estás loco! –** También se puso de pie para enfrentarse a Macmillan. **– No pienso apoyarte en esta idea estúpida e insensata. Otra de nuestras virtudes es que somos justos, Ernie, y tú estás olvidando esa virtud porque te interesa. Me niego en rotundo a que nuestros compañeros queden como los cobardes que se dedicaron a verter el veneno en los oídos de los demás para que hiciesen el trabajo sucio.** – Se dirigió al resto de los alumnos de todos los cursos que estaban allí reunidos. **– Atendedme bien. Si alguno de vosotros piensa que necesita hacer algo para sentirse mejor, adelante, pero que no espere encontrarse con el apoyo de todos los demás. A partir de este momento condeno cualquier tipo de acción contra los vampiros de la torre o sus acompañantes, en especial contra Zach y Ennoia.** – Volvió a mirar a Macmillan, su cara estaba congestionada por la ira. **– Ennoia se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, no tenía por qué presentarse anoche para explicarnos nada, tampoco tenía que responder a nuestras preguntas y lo hizo. Me consta que trata perfectamente a Zach y que se preocupa sinceramente por su bienestar. Me niego a secundarte en esto, Ernie, te estás dejando llevar por el rencor y no quieres ver la verdad ante tus ojos. –** Tomó la mano de Bones y tiró de ella. **- ¡Vámonos, Susan!**

Al menos parecía que no tendríamos que temer una gran actividad por parte de los silenciosos Hufflepuff. Esto nos dejaba sólo con los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw como elementos a tener en cuenta. Puede que algunos de los jóvenes de Slytherin intentasen algo, incluso cabría la posibilidad de que alguno se uniese a Macmillan para tramar algo en nuestra contra, pero tampoco creía que tuviese un gran apoyo. Continué observándolos un rato más, pero no dijeron nada de interés. Finch-Fletchley se fue unos minutos más tarde, dejando por imposible a su amigo. Pronto el Prefecto se quedó solo en la sala, sin nadie que quisiese escucharlo.

Era el momento de comprobar qué era lo que se cocía en la sala de Gryffindor, no sólo por la curiosidad de ver cómo se dedicaban a planear la manera de hacernos la vida imposible, sino porque acababa de recibir el aviso de mi sire para que controlase todo aquello que ocurriese con sus dos ghoules. Sí, Harry ya formaba parte por completo de la vasta familia de Lucian y, a pesar de los sinceros intentos por impedirlo tanto de Lara como de él, ahora mismo se dirigía a la Torre de su casa para cantarles las cuarenta a los que había llamado compañeros. Está claro que Lucian se toma muy en serio su norma de no imponer su voluntad a sus ghoules porque, ahora que le debía obediencia, con una sola orden habría conseguido retrasar dicha visita. Sin embargo, mi sire no desea tener sirvientes atados por completo a sus deseos, sino protegerlos con su sangre.

Fue entonces cuando me dediqué a pasear mi mirada por cada uno de los oscuros rincones de la sala que había aprendido a apreciar durante mi estancia en la Torre. El fuego caldeaba la estancia y me otorgaba una gran cantidad de sombras para abarcarla por completo. No estaban todos los habitantes de la Torre, sólo los de los últimos cursos. Pude distinguir, en el sofá que tantas veces había ocupado con Hermione, a Ronald rodeado de sus compañeros de dormitorio, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. En el sofá que muchas veces habían ocupado Harry y Ginebra, se sentaban ahora Parvati Patil y Romilda Vane. De espaldas a la ventana, habían situado un sillón en el que estaba Cormac McLaggen con sus habituales aires de importancia, tenía los codos apoyados en los apoyabrazos y había juntado las yemas de sus dedos en una pose totalmente pedante. Sentado en un cojín frente a la chimenea estaba Colin Creevey, el más joven de todos los conspiradores.

**- Ahora que los niños se han ido a la cama, creo que podremos hablar con entera libertad. –** Anunció McLaggen. **– No podemos dejar las cosas como están, tenemos que demostrarles a esos "bichos raros" que no pueden pavonearse a sus anchas por este castillo.  
- Creo que nuestro principal objetivo deberían de ser los vampiros y aquellos que se han convertido en sus aliados.** – Propuso Finnigan. **– Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, nuestra casa es la que ha perdido a más gente por culpa de sus malditos poderes de persuasión.  
- Aunque después de ver lo que le han regalado a Harry por San Valentín…** - Comentó Thomas. **– Me parece que la mayoría está con ellos sólo por el sexo.  
- Está claro que saben que los hombres sois vulnerables a todo lo que se relacione con eso.** – Se mofó Vane. **– Pero, puedo aseguraros que no sólo los tienen encandilados con chicas, algunos también han decidido salir del armario.** – Dejó caer con una risita maliciosa. – **No os creeríais lo que vi con mis propios ojos hace unos días: Draco le armó una escenita de celos a Harry sólo porque le di un beso.** – Todos la miraron con curiosidad, aunque percibí una nota de escepticismo en la mirada que le dirigió Ronald. **– Resulta que entró como una tromba y comenzó a echarle en cara a Harry que le había traicionado, cuando me fui de la habitación me quedé espiando en la puerta y vi cómo le daba un beso para nada casto al "gran héroe". –** Miró a los que habían sido compañeros de cuarto de Harry. **– Supongo que debe de ser muy incómodo el saber que habéis compartido cuarto con un maricón. –** Riéndose de las muecas de repulsión que pusieron los aludidos. **– Porque os aseguro que le hizo un reconocimiento bucal en toda regla y él no protestó ni un poquito.  
- Me temo que tienes que estar equivocada, Vane.** – Dijo Ronald. **– Algo debió de pasar para que Draco hiciese eso. Si de algo estoy seguro es que Draco está loco por Hermione y Harry se pirra más por las faldas que por otra cosa.** – Se rió de ella. **– Me parece que lo que viste fue una escenita orquestada para que dejases de acosar a Harry. Todos sabemos que te morías por sus huesos hasta hace poco y que casi das saltos de alegría cuando mi hermana lo dejó plantado.  
- Y si lo llegas a ver con la sobrina de Lucian en San Valentín, no te cabría duda de que es cierto.** – Corroboró Thomas. – **Si no llega a ser porque Ron los interrumpió, se la cepillaba allí mismo, sin importarle que estuviésemos presentes.  
- Conociendo a Felicia, no le habría importado en absoluto. Ella y sus hermanas pasaron buena parte de las navidades haciendo la estancia de Harry muy agradable.** – Añadió Ronald.  
**- Los intereses de Potter en el ámbito sexual nos importan un bledo.** – Gruñó McLaggen. – **Se supone que estamos aquí para discutir cuál será nuestro plan de acción para desestabilizar los apoyos que estos vampiros tienen con los profesores. Hemos sufrido varias bajas por su culpa, en esta habitación tendrían que estar Potter, Granger y Brown, sin olvidarnos que fueron los causantes de la muerte de Longbottom.** – Ante la mención de Neville todos bajaron la mirada, aún seguían dolidos por su muerte.  
**- ¿Y qué ideas tienes, Cormac?** – Comentó Demelza Robins que acababa de bajar las escaleras y se sentó con Vane y Patil. –** Porque creo que tuvimos una suerte de narices cuando conseguimos echarlos anoche de la torre.  
- Mi intención no era echarlos y lo sabes muy bien.** – Protestó el aludido y le lanzó una gélida mirada a Ronald. **– Lo que pasa es que alguien frustró mis planes al avisarlos.  
- No me vengas con cuentos, Cormac.** – Protestó Ronald. **– Draco es el más joven e inestable de todos ellos, he sido testigo demasiadas veces de lo que ese vampiro puede hacer… Lo único que hice fue evitar otra masacre.  
- ¡Pero Hermione no se lo habría permitido!** – Protestó Patil.  
**- No estaría yo tan seguro… -** Ronald puso una mueca de disgusto. **– Hace mucho tiempo que Hermione ha permitido que su genio aflore cada vez que alguien intenta hacerle daño a Draco. Es muy probable que ella lo hubiese secundado… y no veas lo bien que se lleva con los monstruos del Abismo.  
- ¿Los qué?** – Preguntaron todos con gran interés.  
**- Draco, Lucian y Lara son un tipo de vampiros que ellos llaman Lasombra, controlan la oscuridad de una manera que provoca escalofríos y tienen acceso a unas bestias que viven en una especie de realidad alternativa o algo así que son monstruos deformes… El caso es que Hermione les cae bien por lo que parece… Puede que incluso sea capaz de hacer aparecer uno si se lo propone.  
- Eso es lo que me interesa, Ronald.** – McLaggen se sonrió maliciosamente y frunció los labios sobre sus dedos. **– Quiero que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes de esos vampiros…**

Fue entonces cuando hicieron acto de presencia Harry y Ginebra. Él iba en cabeza, su rostro dejaba a las claras que estaba furioso, a su espalda Ginebra había conseguido mantener un semblante serio pero neutral. Entró como una exhalación por el hueco del retrato y se encaminó al grupito reunido frente al fuego. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Algunos parecieron dar muestras de reconocer un cambio en su aspecto, pero aún era demasiado pronto para que se le notase que era un ghoul.

**- Ron, dime que lo que me han contado Draco y Hermione no es cierto. –** Lo encaró, apenas controlando su ira. **– Dime que esta pandilla de capullos no han intentado estacar a Draco y hacerle daño a Hermione.** – Ronald se quedó clavado en el sofá con la boca abierta incapaz de decir una sola palabra.  
**- ¡Bienvenidos! –** Exclamó McLaggen con sorna. - **¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Acaso habéis decido que es mejor volver con aquellos a los que realmente pertenecéis?  
- ¡Cierra el pico, Cormac!** – Bramó Harry. **– Imaginaba que el que estaba tras todo esto tenías que ser tú, no hay nadie con tan poco seso en la cabeza como para enfrentarse a un vampiro después de haber visto con sus propios ojos de lo que son capaces.  
- Me decepcionas, Potter.** – Negó McLaggen condescendiente. – **Esperaba que el "héroe" que derrotó a Voldemort sería el primero en querer acabar con los que han ocupado su lugar. Está claro que te han sorbido bien el cerebro… ¿es lo que pasa cuando beben tu sangre? ¿Te dejan sin neuronas al mismo tiempo?  
- El único que no tiene neuronas en esta habitación eres tú, Cormac.** – Le dijo Ginebra con gélida tranquilidad. **– No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.  
- Por supuesto que no, yo no me he convertido en la puta de un chupasangres.** – Escupió con desprecio.  
**- ¡Retira lo que has dicho ahora mismo si no quieres lamentarlo!** – Harry dio un paso, pero Ginebra lo retuvo.  
**- No permitas que sus baladronadas te hagan perder la paciencia, Harry.** – Intentó tranquilizarlo. – **Recuerda lo que te dijo Lara.  
- Veo que te has convertido en su mascota al cien por cien, Potter. –** Continuó McLaggen con sus aires de superioridad.  
**- Para tu información, lo que me han pedido es que no os toque un pelo.** – Gruñó Harry. **– Pero te aseguro que no me importaría pasar una temporada en Azkaban después de haberte convertido en pulpa con mis manos.** – Cerrando los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la tensión.  
**- Será mejor que hable yo…** - Ginebra obligó a Harry a apartarse del repelente de McLaggen y se dirigió al resto. **– Venimos simplemente a advertiros de que lo más sensato sería que abandonaseis todo intento de meteros con ellos o con nosotros. No nos manda nadie, sino que hemos acordado entre los dos que lo mejor sería que os dejásemos claro que no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados: Si os metéis con uno solo de nosotros, terminareis lamentándolo.  
- ¿Ahora sois sus mensajeros? –** Bufó Vane. **– Está claro que os tienen bien comido el tarro.  
- Ya te gustaría a ti que te lo comiesen, ¿verdad, Romilda?** – Ginebra se encaró con ella. **– Lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que nosotros tengamos vida sexual y que Harry no te haga ni puñetero caso. –** Le sonrió con malicia a Patil. **– ¿No le has contado lo bien que te lo pasaste con Lucian, Parvati? Me contó que te abrazabas a él con tanta fuerza mientras te follaba que casi tuvo que usar su fuerza para librarse de ti. Aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, después de ver en los vestuarios la birria que tiene Cormac entre las piernas, no me extraña en absoluto que no quisieses que te dejase.** – Patil estaba roja como la grana y miraba fijamente al suelo. **– Pero dejémonos de comparaciones, porque siempre que hay un vampiro de por medio, el común de los mortales pierde. –** Suspiró con teatralidad. – **El caso es que ellos están en el castillo para manteneros con vida, están desolados por lo ocurrido a Cho, pero en todas las guerras hay bajas. No van a irse del castillo y tampoco van a haceros nada… siempre y cuando no sean provocados, por supuesto… porque no os recomiendo hacer que ninguno de ellos se cabree. No querríais ver de lo que son capaces algunos de ellos si están cabreados. –** Se dirigió a su hermano con sorna. – **Pero eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad, Ronnie? Te quedó claro que no puedes volver a tocar a Lavender después de la amenaza de Dirk, ¿no?  
- Ginny creo que te estás pasando un poco…** - murmuró su hermano.  
**- ¿Qué me estoy pasando? –** Le chilló la pelirroja, ahora fue Harry el que tuvo que contenerla. - **¡Vosotros sois los que os habéis pasado de la raya al amenazar a mi amiga! ¡Panda de envidiosos de pacotilla!  
- Tranquilízate, Gin. Recuerda que Lara no quiere que nos excedamos. –** Le susurró Harry al oído.  
**- ¡Oh, no! ¡En eso estás muy equivocado, Harry, nada le gustaría más a Lucian que destrozar los cráneos de estos inútiles! –** Se burló la pelirroja. **- ¡Por favor, dadme una excusa para que pueda daros vuestro merecido!  
- No pienso seguir aguantando como la fulana de un vampiro me insulta de este modo. –** McLaggen cometió el mayor error de toda su vida, y eso que lleva cometidos unos cuantos. Se levantó y le cruzó la cara a Ginebra de una bofetada.  
**- Gracias. –** Se sonrió la pelirroja sin dar muestra alguna de dolor o molestia, no en vano corría por sus venas la sangre de mi sire, por lo que aquello no habría sido más que una caricia sin importancia.

Harry todavía no se había acostumbrado a la potencia o la celeridad que la sangre les había proporcionado, pero Ginebra llevaba mucho tiempo entrenándose con Dominique, Laurent, Isabel y mis sires, por eso no dudó en devolverle la "caricia" a McLaggen. Le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caerse de espaldas en el mismo sillón del que se había levantado. El chico la miró entre asustado y sorprendido llevándose una mano al dolorido mentón.

**- Da gracias a que no quiero hacerte daño, Cormac, o habrías atravesado la ventana.** – Le replicó Ginebra con una ceja enarcada, retándolo a contestarle. – **Y como vuelvas a dedicarme alguno de tus epítetos cariñosos, le diré a Tony que tiene la veda abierta de capullos pedantes.  
- ¡Eres una bestia!** – Le recriminó Vane, corriendo junto a McLaggen. **– No mereces siquiera pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor…  
- Mira tú por dónde, en eso te doy la razón.** – Se rió Ginebra con malicia. – **Por eso ya no pienso acercarme a vosotros si no es para daros un puntapié en vuestros culos dorados como os metáis con mis amigos.** – Girándose para darles la espalda y encaminarse hacia la puerta.  
**- Eso también vale por mí.** – Se despidió Harry – **Ya me contaréis qué tal os va sin buscador y sin cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch. **

Se fueron dejándolos asombrados con ese último comentario. En cuanto se cerró el cuadro tras ellos todos se giraron para ver el moretón que se estaba formando en el mentón de McLaggen, pero Romilda Vane miraba en otra dirección muy diferente, no apartaba su mirada de Parvati Patil.

**- ¿Qué era eso de que te acostaste con el vampiro, Parvati?** – Dijo con ese tono de voz mordaz tan habitual en ella, haciendo juego con la mirada de ojos ligeramente cerrados que no auguraban nada bueno para la muchacha hindú.  
**- Es… ¡una mentira, por supuesto! –** Exclamó la chica, aunque el tono granado de sus mejillas delataba la verdad.  
**- Sí, sí… ya, ya.** – Replicó con sorna Demelza Robins. **– Ahora nos lo cuentas todo.** – Le exigió. **– Con pelos y señales.  
- En realidad… sólo fue un beso, nada más. Me tomó por sorpresa, estaba tumbado en el sofá y me acerqué para mirarlo porque me parecía sorprendente que no se moviese y entonces… me atacó.** – Explicó rápidamente. – **Ginny estaba exagerando, Demelza, ya sabes que es una mentirosa compulsiva.  
- Perdona, pero mi hermana no es una mentirosa. –** Protestó Ronald. - **¡Deja ya de hacer teatro Cormac, no ha podido pegarte tan fuerte!  
- ¡No estoy haciendo ningún teatro, Weasley! –** Se revolvió el capullo pedante. - **¿Qué demonios os dan en casa para que haya podido tumbarme de esa manera?  
- ¿No lo dirás en serio? –** Ahora Ronald lo miró genuinamente sorprendido y se acercó para examinar el golpe que su hermana le había propinado. **– Me parece que ya sé lo que pasa aquí… -** Suspiró lastimosamente. **– Ahora es su ghoul, se ha convertido en su esclava. Eso lo explica todo. –** Se dejó caer en el sofá y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, visiblemente preocupado por lo que acababa de descubrir.  
**- No podemos permitir que estos vampiros se crean los amos y señores de Hogwarts. –** Protestó Finnigan.  
**- Ron, tienes que aceptarlo, tío.** – Thomas le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. **– Después de lo que le han hecho a tu hermana, no puedes negarte a echarnos una mano para enfrentarnos a ellos.  
- Está bien…** - Se oyó la voz ahogada del pelirrojo. **– Os ayudaré.**

Mientras, en los corredores que les conducirían de vuelta a la torre de los vampiros, Ginebra y Harry iban riéndose de las caras de sus antiguos compañeros.

**- Seguro que ponen a McLaggen para sustituirme.** – Comentó él risueño.  
**- Pues lo llevan claro para conseguir algo, sólo tú eres capaz de recordarle que no puede jugar en todas las posiciones al mismo tiempo.** – Se rió Ginebra.  
**- Supongo que tendría que dejar el equipo de todas maneras al haberme convertido en ghoul, ¿no?  
- Sí, pero tú tranquilo. Si te parece podemos entrenar a los de Hufflepuff, no les vendría mal una ayudita. –** Le propuso ella.  
**- ¿Crees que aceptarán? –** Harry no parecía muy confiado.  
**- Mira, cielo, ghoul o no, sigues siendo el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos en la historia de Hogwarts. Estarían locos si no te aceptasen como entrenador. –** Lo tranquilizó Ginebra.  
**- Gracias, Gin.** – Abrazando su cintura y besando su mejilla con cariño. **- ¿Tenías que decirles lo de Parvati?  
- ¿Después de que me llamasen todo eso? ¡Cómo para quedarme callada en plan pasmarote!** – Protestó alzando la barbilla. **– Y no he mentido, Lucian no era capaz de zafarse de ella, tuvo que dominar su mente para mandarla a su cuarto.  
- Pobre Lucian, entiendo perfectamente lo que se siente.** –Suspiró Harry con una sonrisa. **– Sé lo que es verte acosado por un pulpo pegajoso…** - se estremeció. **– Romilda es insufrible. –** Unos pasos después añadió con malicia. **- Y es cierto que no has mentido, Cormac casi necesita una lupa para buscársela.** - Pasaron la barrera protectora de Lameth ahogándose por las risas.

_Como habéis podido comprobar, las cosas se les complican a los vampiros porque los alumnos han decidido declararles la guerra. También se me complican a mí porque cada vez tengo más personajes implicados en la trama, pero no os preocupéis, haré lo posible porque no resulte demasiado caótico al final. _

_¡Hola Salesia!_

_Reconozco que también querría tener a Tony como profesor de Historia, sería feliz si pudiese recorrer las calles de Roma, visitar el foro y escuchar a los oradores que allí se reunían, lo malo es que no entendería ni papa porque mi latín es pésimo. Ennoia estará encantada de convertirse en cualquier bichito grande o pequeño que quieras. Por desgracia, Haquim y la tecnología nunca se han llevado bien, es un verdadero desastre._

_César no es la mano derecha de Lucian, es más se ofendería mucho si se lo llegasen a decir. En realidad son dos buenos amigos que se hacen favores mutuos de vez en cuando, en cuanto a los negocios, hace demasiado que se repartieron las zonas de influencia para no tener conflictos entre sí. Y Calebros, ya sabía yo que no podría resistirse a enviarte una copia de las batallas, seguro que pronto te envía más dvds llenos de eventos muy divertidos, desde que tiene la ayuda de Lameth y Lavender para mejorar el funcionamiento de sus cámaras en ambientes cargados de magia, ya puede meter cámaras en cualquier punto del castillo. _

_Besotes enormes para todos y todas._

_Madie_


	41. Guerra

_¡Hola!_

_Aprovecho para felicitar a todo el mundo el Día del Orgullo, independientemente de lo que cada uno esté orgulloso, teniendo en cuenta la libertad con la que muchos de mis personajes se toman sus relaciones, considero que es de recibo felicitar este día a todo el mundo. _

_Ahora una aclaración que se me olvidó realizar en el anterior capítulo. Aunque el mundo de Rowling es muy rico en personajes, me encontré con que apenas se mencionaban a los compañeros de clase de Draco y Hermione, para ser exactos no había suficientes para lo que yo tenía pensado, por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacer que algunos de un curso superior aún estuviesen en Hogwarts. También puede quedar explicado como que no pudieron pasar por culpa del ataque de los mortífagos a Hogwarts y cosas así pero, ¿para qué liarnos más? Dejémoslo como una "licencia creativa" que me tomo para poder enriquecer algo más la historia. _

_Con este capítulo he tenido ayuda de Salesia y Nagini, por eso quiero dedicárselo a ellas dos en agradecimiento a su ayuda. Ambas me han servido de inspiración para varias de las gamberradas que aparecen en este capítulo, especial mención a la primera de todas, curiosamente se les ocurrió a las dos a la vez y sin tener contacto entre sí… ¡Eso es indicativo de que las mentes perversas piensan igual! (Chicas, sabéis que para mí eso es un piropo). _

_En lo referente a las réplicas a los reviews, sabéis que tengo por costumbre ponerme con ello antes de subir capítulo, pero el alien que tengo en la cabeza no está muy cooperativo estos días (apenas me he acercado al portátil en estas semanas) por eso os pido, una vez más, que me disculpéis por no poder responderlos a tiempo… Haré lo posible por ponerme a ello a lo largo de esta semana que entra, hoy estoy aprovechando los efectos de los calmantes para subiros el capítulo, pero no doy para mucho más._

_Os dejo que leáis a gusto… _

_Un besazo enorme,  
Madie_

La mañana siguiente comenzó a muy temprana hora con el tronar de los puños de mi sire contra la puerta de nuestra alcoba. Hermione despertó de inmediato pero, cuando ella aún estaba alzando la cabeza de la almohada, yo ya estaba abriendo la compuerta de acceso al pasadizo para permitir la entrada a Lucian en la cámara. Extraño en él, pasó por alto el saludarnos el nuevo día y simplemente se paseó impaciente por la sencilla sala de recibo. Lo que para Hermione apenas serían murmullos yo pude comprenderlo como maldiciones extensas y adornadas que salían a borbotones por los labios del caballero feudal. Lucian estaba furioso e intentaba, por todos los medios, calmarse sin matar a nadie.

Al fin pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para tomar asiento y mirarme con ojos inyectados en sangre, estaba claro que aún deseaba la muerte de aquellos que habían osado ofenderle tan gravemente. Para entonces Hermione ya se nos había unido y observaba tras de mí lo que parecía la locura de Luc.

**- ¿Podemos ayudar de alguna manera?** – Susurró temerosa, nunca lo había visto así. Yo tampoco, eso me preocupaba mucho más de lo que quería demostrar.  
**- Vestíos.** – Ordenó Lucian cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza los dientes.

Hermione no discutió, para mí no existía siquiera la opción a pensarlo. Unos minutos más tarde, le seguíamos por el pasadizo, me imagino que no quería usar las sombras para no dejarse llevar por el poder que aquello conllevaba. En mi interior sólo podía rogar a todos los dioses que se me ocurrían para que su ira se fuese aplacando con aquel paseo, porque si no lo hacía, los culpables tendrían una muerte extremadamente lenta e infernalmente dolorosa. Salimos del castillo a los campos que rodeaban el castillo, a una hora tan temprana estaban cubiertos por una neblina densa y cegadora, pero aquello no resultaba un inconveniente para nosotros. Seguí los pasos de Lucian con Hermione tras de mí, no deseaba que estuviese tan cerca del segundo tras Caín, pero no me atrevía a pedirle que se fuese y que así Lucian se enfadase más.

Al terminar el paseo estuvimos en los establos y allí comprendí lo que le había llevado a estar tan enfadado. Azirafel y Crowley no mostraban su lustroso pelaje oscuro, sino que, el pura sangre inglés refulgía con un horrendo tono rosado, repleto de lacitos blancos por toda su crin y el oldenburgués tenía un color apagado amarillento y lacitos azules. Entré en los establos y recorrí cada una de las cabinas en las que nuestras fieles monturas descansaban, todos estaban decorados con absurdos colores y adornos ridículos. Cuando llegué junto a Rayo Negro creí que las sombras destrozarían mi cuerpo para salir de él en busca de los que se habían atrevido a hacerle aquello. Caí de rodillas frente a mi hermoso y prístino Lipizzano cuya capa estaba mancillada con horrendos listones morados y en sus pezuñas brillaba un vomitivo barniz púrpura.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero unos brazos me apartaron con fuerza de aquella visión y me arrastraron fuera del establo. Ennoia estaba intentando calmar a Lucian y Lara, dejaban ver que no sería en absoluto aconsejable que les permitiesen volver a entrar en el castillo durante un buen rato. Supongo que yo tenía el mismo aspecto feroz, pues Ennoia se apresuró para evitar que Hermione se me acercase en ese instante, mas Isabel la detuvo, puede que la Assamita supiese mejor que nadie que, lo que en aquel momento necesitaba era aquello, tener a mi lado una razón para no destrozar el castillo con toda la fuerza de que disponía.

Escuché mi nombre murmurado por los labios de Hermione cuando se abrazó a mí para intentar transmitirme algo de tranquilidad. Escuchaba su corazón latir de una manera controlada y apaciguadora, estaba claro que intentaba relajarme. Acaricié su cabello con suavidad y aspiré su aroma. Pero otro perfume llegó a mí al hacerlo, uno dulzón y empalagoso que reconocí al instante.

**- Tienes que mantenerme alejado de Vane. –** Dije en un gruñido.  
**- ¿Romilda? –** Me miró sorprendida.  
**- Como me la encuentre por los pasillos… la mato.  
- Tranquilízate, Draco. –** Me suplicó con la mirada. – **Yo misma me encargaré de que Rayo Negro y los demás vuelvan a estar como siempre, Dirk ya está preparando un encantamiento para impedir que nadie más que nosotros entre a los establos.** – Tomó mi mano para besar con ternura mi palma. – **Ahora necesito que te quedes aquí y hagas caso a Ennoia, por favor.  
- De acuerdo. –** Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y busqué con la mirada a Isabel. Si Hermione se alejaba, no era capaz de responder de mí mismo.

La asesina asintió y de inmediato se situó tras de mí para impedir que desobedeciese la sabia indicación de mi novia. Hermione comprendió que no podía hacer nada para retenerme, salvo dejarme al cuidado de su guardaespaldas, pude ver en sus ojos cómo sonreía a la Assamita por estar allí para ayudarla. Luego se adentró en los establos, atravesando la barrera que Lameth estaba subiendo en torno a los mismos. Sabía que era algo casi infantil el enfadarme de esta manera por lo que parecían unos simples animales, pero me resultaría imposible explicar el grado de comunión y afecto al que mis sires y yo habíamos llegado con nuestras monturas. Era como si alguien hubiese mancillado una parte de nuestro refugio, de lo que somos.

El primero en salir totalmente restaurado a su aspecto habitual fue mi brioso Rayo Negro. Isabel no dudó entonces en soltar mis muñecas, las que había mantenido sujetas hasta ese instante. Mi dulce Lipizzano se acercó hasta mí con un suave trote, percibía mi ansiedad e, igual que Hermione antes, deseaba calmarme y borrar la mueca mezcla de pavor e ira que, de seguro, afeaba mi rostro. Cuando me dio una suave caricia con la frente sentí cómo mi cuerpo iba relajándose lentamente. Segundos después salieron Azirafel y Crowley, sus robustos cuerpos restablecidos con su feroz apostura, Lucian y Lara saltaron de inmediato sobre sus grupas y se lanzaron al galope. Yo también tenía la urgencia de montar sobre mi corcel y sentir sus crines golpear contra mi rostro. No lo dudé más.

Muy pronto Rayo Negro alcanzó a los caballos de mis sires, había igualado con sus delgadas y rápidas patas la potencia con la que ellos se movían. Comenzaba a encontrarme mejor, ello me permitió abrir las puertas de la muralla para que pudiésemos salir los tres con toda la furia que nos gobernaba. Necesitábamos espacio para volver a sentirnos lo suficientemente bien como para volver a internarnos en aquellos muros sin provocar una masacre. Aunque, internamente, no podía dejar de pensar en cientos de maneras de hacerle pagar a Romilda Vane el mal trago que nos había hecho sufrir aquella mañana. Puede que no viese cómo su cuerpo se rompía bajo mis manos o saborease su muerte entre mis labios, pero utilizaría su punto más débil para provocar su perdición y humillación extrema. Su vanidad.

Cabalgamos sin descanso por las colinas y praderas que rodeaban la zona en que estaban ubicados Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, los tres necesitábamos librarnos de las ansias de acabar con aquella que había profanado a nuestros amados caballos y ellos también agradecieron el desquite que les proporcionaba el ejercicio. Hasta que no pasó una hora no emprendimos el regreso al castillo. Volvimos lentamente, intentando relajarnos con un lento trote. Me resultó entretenido ver los rostros de los magos cuando nos vieron atravesar las calles del pueblo en nuestras monturas.

Supongo que la imagen era digna de ver. El cuerpo de Azirafel brillaba por el sudor de la carrera, otorgándole un aspecto aún más feroz, si cabe. Mi sire montaba con la espalda recta y la cabeza alzada, sus ropas no eran las de un señor feudal, en las prisas por salir se había puesto solamente unos pantalones de cuero gastados y una camisa de lino, pero aunque su aspecto fuese el de un mozo de cuadras, la altivez con la que se comportaba, no dejaba duda de su noble cuna. Tras él avanzaba Lara a lomos de Crowley, las fuertes patas del oldenburgués estaban blanquecinas por el polvo del camino, también en ella se vislumbraba un porte regio, no en vano ambos son la misma persona. Aunque, supongo que es más fácil que su figura atrajese las miradas de los curiosos, enfundada como siempre en cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo.

Al ver cómo se conducían mis sires en sus fieles ghoules, me di cuenta de que tenía mucho que aprender todavía. No es que Rayo Negro y yo no fuésemos también una digna visión, pues el sudor también hacía que su pelaje reluciese como la nieve recién caída. Y yo llevaba una de mis mejores túnicas, el viento la hacía ondear a mi espalda como si fuese una capa. Pero, aunque mi padre mortal me había enseñado todo acerca de la apostura de un sangre limpia, de un superior ante todos los demás, viéndoles entrar por las nuevas puertas de la muralla que rodeaba los campos del colegio, supe que no era nada a su lado. Ante mí estaba uno de los vampiros más poderosos que moraban en este mundo, mil años de experiencia en batallas que no habían hecho más que ampliar sus conocimientos, no por haberlas ganado, sino por haber sido capaz de sobrevivir a todas

Cuando volvimos a los establos nos recibió Ennoia, los demás habían tenido que volver al castillo. Sabía que Hermione estaba perfectamente, pues Isabel no iba a separarse de ella en ningún momento. Entre los cuatro acomodamos a las pobres bestias en sus cuadras para que pudiesen descansar. Limpiamos sus cuerpos y los cepillamos con ternura, les pusimos mantas de lana para que no cogiesen frío tras la carrera y rellenamos con heno fresco sus pesebres. Tras la intervención de Lameth y Hermione para proteger el establo, nadie podría perturbar su descanso nunca más.

Cuando entramos en el castillo, nos encontramos de bruces con un grupo de Gryffindor que desafiaban la nueva costumbre de desayunar en la sala común y se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Entre ellos estaban todos los conspiradores de la noche anterior, Romilda Vane nos miró con aires de suficiencia y una sonrisita maliciosa, se notaba que ardía por dentro para lanzarnos una pulla, pero logró contenerse a duras penas. Quizás la mirada aterradora que mis sires le estaban lanzando en ese momento no ayudó a que su "valor" aflorase. Ennoia nos acompañó en silencio hacia las escaleras para subir hasta nuestra sala, en la que nos reuniríamos todos para desayunar y discutir lo que haríamos ese día. Algo me decía que iba a resultar un día muy largo y una semana interminable.

**- Quiero un informe completo, Draco.** – Me pidió Lucian cuando nos acercábamos al pasillo en que se encontraba nuestra sala. – **Nombres, casas, dormitorios, familias, domicilios, historia, todo. No voy a permitir que ninguno de esos mocosos se burle de mí.  
- Por supuesto, mi señor. –** Acordé con la cabeza gacha. – **Se lo entregaré a Laurent lo antes posible.  
- Lo quiero para ayer. –** Añadió Lara mientras componía una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.  
**- Tranquilo, muchacho, sólo quieren guardarse las espaldas. No creo que debamos preocuparnos más de lo debido por unos pocos chavales, ¿no?** – Intentó tranquilizarme Ennoia, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro, antes de entrar también a la sala.

La salita estaba más concurrida que de costumbre, casi atestada de gente. Además de los habituales asientos alrededor de la moderna mesita de centro, habían añadido una variopinta mezcla de sofás que ocupaban el espacio de paso entre ellos. Isabel había cedido parte de su otomana a Blaise y Daphne, sonriéndose al ver temblar a la muchacha abrazada a mi amigo, reconozco que a mí también me resultaba ligeramente divertido ver las miradas que Daphne le lanzaba a Isabel. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Isa jamás le haría daño y que estaba bajo su protección? Seguro que Blaise no se lo había dejado suficientemente claro. Me alegró ver a Crabe y Goyle sentados en un sofá entre la otomana y el sofá del matrimonio de sádicos. Ellos manifestaron claramente su alegría levantándose para acercarse a mí y darme un par de puñetazos en el estómago, en esta ocasión no fingí que me hacían daño, como había hecho al principio de curso.

**- ¡Eres una roca! –** Protestó Crabe sacudiendo el puño.  
**- Más o menos. –** Sonreí maliciosamente. **– Me alegra veros aquí, chicos. ¿Estáis bien?** – Pasé a preocuparme por su bienestar de inmediato.  
**- Sí, tú tranquilo. Tus colegas saben cómo tratar a la gente.** – Goyle me enseñó sonriente un plato lleno de comida. – **Por ahora estamos servidos y contentos. Ve con tu moza que nosotros vamos a llenarnos la panza un poco más.** – Dándome una palmada en el hombro que, en los viejos tiempos, me habría hecho trastabillar.

Tony y Julia compartían, como siempre, su sofá con Pansy aunque, en esta ocasión, también le habían dejado un hueco a Theo. En otro sofá añadido, cercano al que usábamos Hermione y yo, estaban Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, ambas enfrascadas en una conversación con mi esposa, por eso no me había hecho caso alguno todavía. Al otro lado del sofá, en el hueco que lo separaba del de Ennoia y Zach, estaba el puf que antes usara la Gangrel y que ahora acomodaba al joven Finch-Fletchley. Tenía en sus manos una taza de té con su plato, su mirada estaba concentrada en el interior de la taza como si quisiese averiguar su porvenir antes de haber bebido siquiera su contenido. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía como una hoja y emanaba un invitador aroma a miedo. Suspiré cuando me senté junto a él e intercambié una mirada con Ennoia y Zach, estaba claro que había venido por insistencia de sus dos compañeras y no enteramente por su propia voluntad.

**- Justin. **– Lo llamó Zach con tranquilidad.  
**- ¿Sí? **– El muchacho saltó sobre el asiento como una liebre asustada en mitad de un claro que acaba de escuchar el crujir de una rama.  
**- Nadie te va a hacer daño. **– Le aseguró con calma, intentando relajarlo.  
**- Puedes tomarte el té sin prisas.** – Le sonreí con toda la inocencia que pude reunir. Dominique se acercó con una bandeja de pasteles ante una leve indicación de Lucian. - **¿Quieres un pastel? Creo que los elfos se esmeran cada vez más en su elaboración para nuestras reuniones, deberías probarlos.** – Le ofrecí.  
**- Me pregunto cómo lo consigue Tony.** – Preguntó Hermione a mi lado.  
**- ¿El qué, querida? –** Volcando mi atención en ella.  
**- Que los elfos hagan todos esos platos para nosotros y se parezcan cada vez más a los que cocina André.** – Me miró pensativa, tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos sin percatarse siquiera del gesto. Era algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, jugar con mi mano y dejar vagar sus pensamientos de manera errática.  
**- Deberías preguntárselo a él, cariño. –** Le propuse sonriente, sabiendo perfectamente que lo haría en algún momento, quizás en el menos oportuno o el más extraño para una pregunta de ese estilo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lucian tomó la palabra, ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para poder hablar con la suficiente calma para no asustar a nuestros visitantes con la fuerza de su presencia. Les explicó a grandes rasgos lo que era el Sabbat a los pocos que no lo sabían, es decir, Theo, Daphne, Crabe y Goyle, pues los Hufflepuff ya habían tenido una explicación por parte de Ennoia en su sala común. Después se centró en lo que nos preocupaba en el momento y eran las represalias que estaban tomando los alumnos de Hogwarts contra nosotros, cuando en realidad estábamos allí para protegerles.

**- En vista de que no hay ningún representante de las casas de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor en esta sala, he de considerar en rebeldía a todos sus integrantes… -** mirando a Tony **- …sin excepciones.  
- Pero sí que hay representantes de Gryffindor.** – Comentó Theo. **– Granger, Potter, Brown y Weasley son de Gryffindor. –** Los cuatro aludidos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.  
**- ¿Dónde has estado este curso, Nott?** – Preguntó Harry.  
**- Ya no pertenezco a Gryffindor. –** Le dijo Lavender en medio de su cantarina risa, abrazándose al cuello de Lameth. –** Pertenezco a Lameth.  
- Harry y yo ahora pertenecemos a la casa de Veraux.** – Ginebra le guiñó un ojo a Theo. **- ¿Lo pillas ahora, Nott?  
- ¿Y tú, Granger? ¿Ahora perteneces a Malfoy? –** Le preguntó Daphne.  
**- Yo no pertenezco a nadie.** – Le espetó Hermione con dureza.  
**- Bien dicho, Fida'i.** – Isabel asintió con la cabeza e hizo un silencioso brindis con su café.  
**- Draco, lo siento, tío.** – Crabe me miró con ojos suplicantes. – **No me entero de nada.  
- Ni yo.** – Admitió Goyle con la misma confusión en su mirada.  
**- Mi señor, si me permitís. –** Solicité la venia de Lucian, él asintió dándose por vencido con mis antiguos compañeros de casa. **– Tenéis que tener en cuenta que muchos de nosotros ya no nos vemos restringidos por las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, ya no somos los magos adolescentes que estamos en la escuela para aprender a controlar la magia, pasar unos exámenes y luego optar a un puesto de trabajo. Harry, Ginebra y Lavender se han unido por completo a tres vampiros, hasta el punto de aceptar convertirse en sus siervos, por ello ahora su destino no les pertenece por completo, sino que dependen de sus señores. Zach, Blaise y Hermione no han cruzado esa línea, su destino es suyo, sus vidas no están en otras manos que las propias. Pero ya no son simples adolescentes, han cruzado otra línea y es la de la madurez, por eso ya no consideran necesario estar encasillados por los valores de una casa. Como bien ha dicho Hermione, ella no pertenece a nadie.** – Noté cómo ella apretaba con fuerza mi mano. **– Sólo tengo la fortuna de que me permita estar a su lado. ¿Lo entendéis ahora?  
- Creo que sí.** – Asintió Crabe. Goyle también movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.  
**- Bien. –** Lucian retomó la palabra. **– Estaba diciendo que entenderemos que todos los integrantes de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se van a considerar en rebeldía a partir de este momento. Por ello no quiero que ninguno se mueva solo por los pasillos o las clases.  
- ¡Y un carajo!** – Protestó Tony.  
**- Ya sé que eres un cabrón capaz de descuartizar a veinte mil adolescentes si te lo propones, Tony.** – Suspiró Lucian mirando al techo, percibiéndose el cansancio en su tono de voz. **– Pero se supone que estamos aquí para salvar sus vidas, no para aniquilarlos.  
- Para acabar con todos ellos me bastaba yo solo, Tony.** – Me mofé del druida.  
**- No sé, no sé.** – Me miró burlón. – **Con lo mucho que te cuesta matar a un vagabundo incluso cuando estás hambriento y tienes que reponer fuerzas… -** Chasqueó la lengua con malicia. **– A lo mejor sí que necesitabas ayuda de unos profesionales como nosotros para acabar con todos estos colegiales inocentes.  
- ¿Podemos dejar ya de discutir cómo cargarnos a esos pequeños bastardos y discutir un plan de acción de una puñetera vez?** – Preguntó exasperado mi sire.  
**- Tranquilo, Lucian, ya conoces a Tony: una vez que ha mordido una presa no puede soltarla hasta que deja de patalear.** – Ennoia le dio palmaditas en la espalda. **– Tú sigue hablando y no les hagas ni caso, seguro que Hermione y Julia les hacen un buen resumen después.  
- Sí, claro, como que sus amigos van a hacerme mucho caso mientras estos dos discuten el mejor modo de asesinar a sus compañeros de clase.** – Lucian negó con la cabeza por unos segundos. – **Ya está bien. Draco, cierra el pico. Tony, cállate si no quieres que te envíe al Abismo sin billete de vuelta.** – Esa era una de las pocas amenazas efectivas con el druida. – **Ahora que las dos cotorras han dejado de parlotear… estaba diciendo que ninguno de nosotros se aventurará solo por ningún corredor o pasillo, principalmente para que no puedan tener oportunidad alguna de hacernos ninguna de sus bromitas sin tener a alguien que pueda ayudarnos a recordar que puede haber consecuencias nefastas para todos los demás. Quienes más cuidado hemos de tener, seremos Lara, Ennoia y yo, porque no disponemos de magia, espero que no tengáis inconveniente en que siempre nos acompañe un mago. El siguiente punto débil eres tú, Dirk, no quiero que te separes de Lavender por nada del mundo, a partir de ahora asistirás a todas sus clases y olvídate de acercarte a Ravenclaw salvo que sea imprescindible. Lavender, confío en que sabrás cuidar de tu señor como es debido, él no querrá responder a los ataques que lancen en su contra, pero seguro que tú estarás a la altura. Eso nos deja con vosotros. –** Miró al matrimonio y a la asesina con intención. – **Está claro que aún no saben qué hacer con vosotros. Algunos se creen que Tony es un calzonazos porque Julia esté jugando con Severus, otros parecen tenerles algo de respeto porque están en Slytherin. Con Isa…** - Se sonrió – **Con todo el tiempo que llevas aquí y aún no saben a qué atenerse contigo. –** Riéndose al fin.  
**- ¿Qué esperas de una pandilla de hormonas andantes? –** Se sonrió Isabel. **– Aunque creo que quienes mejor podrían expresar lo que pasa por las atolondradas mentes de esos mocosos son nuestros invitados. ¿Tú qué opinas, Daphne? ¿Crees que Tony, Julia o yo seremos objetivos de las venganzas pueriles de tus compañeros?  
- Puede que sí. –** Daphne al principio contestó con un hilillo de voz apenas audible, pero Blaise palmeó su mano para darle fuerzas y pronto añadió con más fuerza. **– Estar en la casa de Slytherin no implica necesariamente que nadie se meta contigo, sino que pocos se atreven a meterse contigo. Estoy de acuerdo con Lucian en que mucha gente aún no tiene muy claro dónde ubicarte, Isabel, pero eso tiene que ver con el que siempre has dormido en nuestra casa pero luego no te separabas de Hermione. Ahora que sé que eres su guardaespaldas lo entiendo mejor, pero los que están fuera no tienen esa información, por lo que es probable que, no sólo seas un objetivo, sino uno de los primeros. Puede que quieran ver cómo reaccionas para intentar averiguar algo más sobre ti.  
- No es sano averiguar cosas acerca de mí de esa manera. –** La Assamita se sonrió para sí, tomó una taza de café y un plato con galletas. **– Desayuna bien, Daphne, necesitas fuerzas para el día que nos espera. –** La bruja la miró con ligera desconfianza, pero Blaise tomó el desayuno y la obligó a aceptarlo con una súplica en su mirada. **– Lo que tengo muy claro es que hoy no pienso separarme de ti, Fida'i. Rubito, espero que no te importe que me pegue al culo de tu mujer…  
- En absoluto. –** La interrumpí con otra sonrisa. – **Será un placer disfrutar de tu compañía.  
- ¿Eso significa que os voy a tener a los dos pegados a mi nuca a todas horas? –** Suspiró Hermione con expresión de fastidio.  
**- Y porque no puedo traer a los demonios del Abismo para que hagan guardia en las puertas, que si no…** - Comenté de pasada.  
**- ¿Quién dice que no puedes?** – Preguntó Lara con tono bromista.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en una de las ventanas. Un hermoso halcón peregrino estaba posado sobre la cabeza de una de las gárgolas que adornaban el alféizar de la ventana, sus ojos de ave de presa estaban fijados en Tony a través de los cristales y volvió a golpearlos con insistencia cuando éste no dio señales de levantarse para abrirle. Al fin el druida se rindió y, maldiciendo por lo bajo en una lengua olvidada hace siglos, abandonó su asiento junto a su esposa y abrió una de las hojas de la ventana para permitir la entrada de la enorme ave. El halcón hizo una majestuosa entrada en la sala, con toda la envergadura de sus alas desplegadas, para terminar posándose en uno de los reposabrazos de la otomana de Isabel. La Assamita acarició delicadamente con sus dedos la cabeza del halcón, éste entrecerró los ojos ante tal atención.

**- Saludos, mi querido Khâlid, habrás tenido un largo viaje. ¿Deseas un refrigerio antes de retirarte a descansar?** – Ofreciéndole una galleta mientras le hablaba con una voz cargada de respeto y adoración.  
**- ¿No se supone que tendría que entregarme algo antes de ponerse a comer como una oca?** – Protestó Tony.  
**- No oses insultar a Khâlid en mi presencia, druida.** – Lo amenazó Isabel con una voz fría como el acero.  
**- Vale, vale, el pajarito ese es un dios en Alamut, pero digo yo que no se habrá pegado un viaje sólo para venir a comer galletas a Escocia, ¿no?** – Conociendo a Tony, eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que Isabel iba a conseguir.  
**- Deja ya de meterte con el halcón, Tony. –** Suspiró Ennoia. – **Saludos, Khâlid, perdónalo, ya sabes cómo es.** – La antigua Gangrel le hizo una sencilla inclinación con la cabeza en reconocimiento, hasta yo podía ver lo antigua que era la sangre que corría por las venas del halcón, era el ghoul de un tercera generación como mínimo. **– Isabel, podrías tomar el cilindro que lleva en la pata, así Tony estaría entretenido y dejaría de zaherirlo.  
- De acuerdo. –** La asesina desató las correas de la pequeña mochila que llevaba el halcón en una pata con absoluto cuidado, parecía moverse como si temiese herir la sensibilidad del animal al realizar la tarea. **– Te pido disculpas por la rudeza del infiel, Khâlid, pero no sabe comportarse.** – Le dijo al halcón cuando terminó y le entregó el cilindro a Tony. A continuación rellenó una tacita de té y se la ofreció al ave. – **Sólo dispongo de esto para calmar tu sed, si no lo consideras apropiado buscaré aquello que desees.** – El halcón acarició su antebrazo ligeramente con la punta del ala para demostrarle así que lo consideraba suficiente y bebió despacio.  
**- Bueno, bueno, bueno… -** Se reía Tony mientras leía el pergamino que había traído el halcón. **– Parece que al final no vas a tener que preocuparte por tener a estos dos detrás todo el día, H, por lo menos hoy no. –** Le entregó el pergamino a Lucian. **- ¿La llevas tú? –** Mi sire leyó la carta con rapidez.  
**- ¿No podía esperar a las vacaciones?** – Protestó.  
**- Ya lo conoces. Se puede pasar décadas durmiendo y luego despierta queriendo enterarse de todo en dos días.** – Tony se encogió de hombros. **– Si no la llevas hoy, se lo explicas tú. –** Volviendo a arrellanarse en su sofá, junto a su esposa. – **Yo no pienso hacer enfadar al "Rey de los Asesinos"  
- Maldito moro cotilla.** – Protestó mi sire, de inmediato sintió la mirada de Isabel clavada en él. La miró desafiante. – **Es mi amigo y le llamo como me da la gana. Además, se lo llamo a la cara y no le importa, por lo que su discípula no va a intentar darme una paliza sólo por meterme con él.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Pregunté. Algo que tenía que ver con Hermione teniendo que abandonar el castillo y Haquim, señor de los Assamitas, no me gustaba nada de nada.  
**- Ocurre que mi querido amigo Haquim quiere conocer a Hermione por lo que le ha pedido a Tony que la llevemos a Alamut.  
- ¿Cuándo vamos? –** Pregunté de inmediato.  
**- No muchacho, tú no vas.** – Se mofó Tony. **– Haquim la ha invitado a ella, no a ti.  
- ¿Por qué no puede venir Draco? –** Preguntó Hermione de inmediato.  
**- Porque a Alamut sólo pueden entrar vampiros de otros clanes si es por invitación, Fida'i. En tu caso, mi señor te concede un gran honor, sólo unos pocos mortales pueden llegar a conocerle. –** Isabel le dirigió una mirada cálida. – **Puedes ir tranquila, nadie te hará daño allí pues estás bajo mi protección. Alamut, aunque sea el hogar de un clan de asesinos, probablemente sea el lugar más seguro en el que puedas estar, ningún Assamita que se precie atacaría al protegido de otro, ni siquiera aquellos que se declaran en rebeldía y abrazan al Sabbat rompen esa regla.  
- Entonces está decidido.** – Suspiró Lara, que había estado callada hasta entonces. **– Yo llevaré a Hermione a Alamut, Lucian se ocupará de organizarlo todo con Dumbledore para que no tengas problemas por tu ausencia en las clases, el resto… procurad no matar a nadie durante nuestra ausencia. –** Se levantó y avanzó hacia nosotros. – **Ven, pequeña, no hagamos esperar por más tiempo al Rey de los Asesinos.** – Sonriéndose al ofrecerle una mano.

Hermione tomó la mano de Lara y se fue con ella hasta la esquina que siempre permanecía a oscuras en aquella sala. Pronto desaparecieron entre las sombras. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ir tras ellas y poder estar con mi mujer cuando conociese a Haquim, ofrecerle apoyo moral al menos. Aunque sé que ella es fuerte y no se va a dejar amedrentar por ellos, pero no todos los días se conoce a un vampiro que se jacta de ser el Rey de los Asesinos. Sentí la mirada de Isabel clavada en mí y me giré para encontrarme con una sonrisa de consuelo, no de burla. Ella también deseaba haber podido acompañarla, pero no podía pues habría significado que desconfiaba de ellos hasta el punto de seguirla como guardaespaldas hasta el lugar en que, supuestamente, debía estar a salvo de todo mal.

Pronto nuestras sonrisas se curvaron cuando nos dimos cuenta de que, la ausencia de Hermione, nos permitía una libertad de movimientos que, de haber estado ella, no tendríamos. Hicimos lo posible por ocultar aquello ante nuestros familiares, no queríamos que supiesen de aquel silencioso acuerdo que acabábamos de tener. Los detalles ya serían discutidos más adelante, cuando no hubiese tantos testigos.

Dimos por finalizado el desayuno y salimos en dirección a la primera clase del día. Ennoia se fue con Zach y los otros Hufflepuff hacia la clase de Runas Antiguas, Isabel y yo acompañamos a los Slytherin y los Gryffindor a su primera clase de la mañana. Aquella mañana teníamos clase con el garou de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Resultó divertido ver las reacciones de todos los leoncitos cuando nos vieron entrar tan bien acompañaditos y sin Hermione. ¿Se pensarían que nos la habíamos desayunado? Seguro que sí. Lucian acompañaba a Ginebra, por lo que Harry se sentó solo cerca del pupitre que compartían Lavender y Lameth, no se molestó en mirar siquiera en la dirección de su antiguo amigo Ronald. Yo sí me paré a observar su reacción, me hizo mucha gracia ver su mandíbula desencajada cuando el nuevo ghoul de mi sire pasaba a su lado sin inmutarse y se sentaba en la silla frente a él sin hacerle caso. Harry no se daba cuenta pero, desde que había aceptado la sangre de Lara, se comportaba de un modo diferente, tenía mucha más seguridad en sí mismo, se le notaba al caminar, al moverse, incluso al respirar. Un vampiro podría escuchar el ritmo más relajado de su corazón, estaba más calmado porque se sabía seguro gracias a esas gotas de sangre ingeridas, la fuerza que había adquirido a través de ellas. Eso no pasó por alto para el garou, por supuesto. Aún en su forma humana pudo percibirlo.

Isabel y yo nos quedamos al fondo del aula, permitimos que los demás se desplegasen por los distintos pupitres, ocupando puestos estratégicos sin que los alumnos se diesen cuenta de ello. Tony y Jules se encargaron de que los Slytherin se sentasen de tal manera que Crabe y Goyle formaban una barrera para los Gryffindor más cercanos a Lavender y Lameth, Blaise y Daphne quedaban lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros y Theo no se cortó y se sentó directamente con Harry. El matrimonio ocupó una mesa cercana a la ventana, nosotros dos teníamos la puerta, Lameth cubriría la que daba acceso a las dependencias del profesor. Siempre y cuando tuviese lugar un enfrentamiento estaríamos preparados. No puedes esperar otra cosa de un grupo de depredadores.

El garou nos miró a todos los vampiros y asociados con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados en una fina línea, no le gustaba nada el despliegue que estaba observando, pero mucho menos le gustaba lo que estaba leyendo en los rostros de sus discípulos. Romilda Vane nos lanzó una sonrisita de suficiencia, tuve que apretar los labios para que no sobresaliesen los colmillos, en ese momento sentí el suave roce de un dedo de Isabel sobre el dorso de mi mano.

"_Destriparla no es una opción a tener en cuenta." _Escuché en mi mente  
_"Lo sé."_ Respondí del mismo modo. _"Es más se me ocurren varias maneras de darle una lección que no incluyen su desmembramiento"  
"¿En serio?"_ Una armoniosa carcajada resonó en mi cabeza. _"Y yo que pensaba que nunca ibas a ser un Lasombra como es debido."  
"Lo que pasa es que estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando, no tenía tiempo para maquinar…"_ Bromeé.  
_"Ya, ya, ya… Excusas."_ Me acicateó.  
_"¿Quieres divertirte durante las próximas tres horas o prefieres atender a lo que diga nuestro apestoso garou?"_ La tenté.  
_"¿A qué estamos esperando?"  
"Sujétate a mi mano y haz ese truquito de la extinción a nuestro alrededor por un par de minutos, ¿quieres?"_ Le pedí.

De inmediato el silencio absoluto se hizo a nuestro alrededor, no existía el sonido en torno a nuestro pupitre. Eso permitió que no se escuchase cómo las sillas se movían ligeramente de su sitio cuando nos movimos para hacer sitio a nuestros dobles. En cuestión de menos de un minuto estábamos fuera del aula. Había ejecutado un sencillo hechizo para crear dos dobles lo suficientemente aparentes para engañar a los profesores y los alumnos, había enmascarado nuestra escapada de la clase para que nadie se diese cuenta de ello. En cuanto estuvimos en el pasillo, corrimos hacia un armario cercano y desde allí, sin soltar la mano de Isa, entramos en el Abismo. Casi me caigo de la risa cuando vi las caras de los monstruos que nos encontramos en nuestra carrera, estaban sorprendidos al verme con Isabel, supongo que no se esperaban que jamás lográsemos cooperar o llevarnos bien.

**- Espera. **– Se detuvo. La imité y me giré para mirarla. Estaba luchando por contener la risa. – **No puedo… -** Estallamos en carcajadas.  
**- La verdad es que… -** conseguí decir poco después. **– Si te lo paras a pensar, el que nos haya visto salir de esa manera y entrar en el armario así, se debe de pensar lo peor…  
- ¡Que les zurzan! –** Exclamó. **– Me tienen harta con su moralina de tres al cuarto.** – Se puso seria. **- ¿Qué planes tienes?  
- Se me había ocurrido que las torres de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor están muy solitarias a estas horas de la mañana y que podríamos hacerles unas cuantas putaditas a esos cabroncetes. ¿Qué opinas? Nada drástico, pero sí algo que les humille o les hunda socialmente. Sobre todo a Romilda. –** Sonreí – **Si le arranco las entrañas no le hago tanto daño como si la avergüenzo delante de sus amigas. Es vanidosa hasta decir basta.  
- Me gusta cómo estás pensando, magister. –** Ronroneó. – **También tengo una pequeña causa pendiente con ese McLaggen, la Fida'i me habló de él y no me gustaron algunas cosas que me dijo. –** En ese momento su voz tomó un cariz más sombrío.  
**- ¿Qué le hizo McLaggen a Hermione, Isa?** – Pregunté de inmediato.  
**- Nada importante, dejémoslo en que no le importará que nos metamos con él un poquito más que con el resto.  
- Y no nos olvidemos de Ronald… -** dije mientras retomábamos el camino hacia la torre en medio de las sombras.  
**- Sí, no podemos olvidarnos del "hermano prodigio" de Ginebra. ¿Qué crees que le hará feliz a la pelirroja? –** Preguntó pensativa.  
**- No sé, arrancarle la lengua sería lo ideal, pero eso entra en el nivel de desmembramiento… **- me encogí de hombros. – **Ya se nos ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha. Por ahora pienso ensañarme con todos los productos de belleza de Romilda…  
- ¿Vas a romper sus redomas de perfume?** – Preguntó sorprendida.  
**- ¡Para nada! –** Me reí. **– Voy a cambiar su composición para que actúen exactamente al revés pero sin que ella lo perciba, es decir, si una crema es para afinar la tersura de su piel, lo que hará será provocarle arrugas y granos, pero cuando ella se mire al espejo verá su rostro sin mácula cuando sus amigas estarán viendo a una especie de sapo verrugoso y repúgnate.  
- Eso es mezquino, cruel, sádico y digno de un Malkavian. –** Dijo la Assamita.  
**- Gracias. –** Respondí deteniéndome para mirarla antes de cruzar el portal que nos conduciría hacia el dormitorio que compartían antiguamente Lavender, Parvati y Hermione. **– Creo que es el primer cumplido sincero que me has dicho.  
- Es la primera vez que has dicho o hecho algo para merecer uno. –** Se encogió de hombros. – **Venga, manos a la obra, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

Tardamos una hora en tener toda la zona de las chicas lista, pero es que teníamos una larga lista de ideas que iba aumentando a medida que nos entusiasmábamos con la tarea. Los tocadores de Romilda y Demelza eran un conjunto explosivo de pociones que provocarían que una Gorgona fuese la ganadora en un concurso de belleza. Sus joyas también se vieron afectadas, a Isabel se le ocurrió otorgarles distintas propiedades a cada uno de los colgantes, pendientes, pulseras y anillos que encontró, desde aquellos que provocaban urticaria hasta los que directamente morderían a quien se los pusiese. En el armario de Parvati nos entretuvimos encantando todos los saris para hacerlos una talla más pequeños, robar toda la ropa interior y dejarle solo tangas. Isa me miró inquisitiva cuando me vio rellenar el cajón de la lencería con aquellas prendas, pero luego tuvo que activar su extinción de nuevo para evitar que sus carcajadas delatasen nuestra presencia cuando le susurré mis planes al oído.

En la zona de los chicos lo tuvimos mucho más fácil, ya teníamos muy claro lo que queríamos hacerles. Lo primero fue realizar un geminio sobre la cámara de Colin, le dejamos una copia absolutamente inservible y robamos la buena. Retocamos absolutamente todas las fotos en las que aparecía con sus compañeros para que estuviese mucho más amistoso de lo que sus padres aprobarían. Luego nos fuimos al dormitorio de McLaggen y mutamos su colección de revistas de Quidditch por revistas pornográficas gays, dejándolas a la vista para que a sus compañeros de cuarto no se les pasase por alto. En el dormitorio que Ronald compartía con Thomas y Finnigan, fue donde más nos ensañamos. Lo primero que hicimos fue aprovecharnos del pavor a las arañas del pelirrojo y dejar una hermosa y peluda araña en su cama, lo que más tardamos en decidir fue en si era o no venenosa, como no podíamos matarlos tuvimos que escoger que no. A los otros dos les encantamos igualmente las camas para que tuviesen fabulosas pesadillas.

Pero no todas nuestras putadas fueron tan personalizadas. Al resto de la torre les dejamos sin sistema de agua caliente en los baños, hechizamos las habitaciones para que no se calentasen por mucho que alimentasen las chimeneas, hicimos que apareciesen bultos en los colchones y los sofás y encantamos varias escaleras para que se rompiesen los escalones de manera aleatoria. Lo mejor de todo fue que todas estas cosas las tuvimos que hacer en un absoluto silencio mientras nos movíamos en medio de los propios Gryffindor, en su sala común, enmascarando nuestra presencia y naturaleza. Solo otro vampiro nos habría detectado y, teniendo en cuenta que los únicos vampiros que había en ese castillo estaban muy ocupados fingiendo que nuestros dobles realmente éramos nosotros mientras se preguntaban qué demonios estábamos haciendo, no corríamos peligro de que nadie nos descubriese. Salimos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, Isa me guiñó entonces un ojo y pude percibir el confundus que le lanzó al retrato, algo me decía que muchos Gryffindor iban a pasarlo muy mal para poder entrar en su torre.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue la torre de Ravenclaw. No soy tonto y no he olvidado que Isabel no puede acercarse a AJ, por eso propuse primero Gryffindor, para dar tiempo a la niña a que entrase en su clase doble de pociones con mi querido ex padrino. Ella estaba en las mazmorras, bien vigilada por Lucian y Ginebra, mientras Isabel y yo hacíamos de las nuestras por la casa de los cuervos. Porque, digan lo que digan, el pajarraco ese no tiene pinta de águila. En esta torre nos movíamos por terreno desconocido, por eso necesitábamos el tiempo para poder ubicarnos, no tardé en darme cuenta de cual era el dormitorio de AJ e hice lo posible por alejar a Isabel de allí en cuanto me di cuenta, para evitar que algo pudiese traer cualquier tipo de reminiscencia del vínculo que compartía con su alma. No fue difícil localizar el dormitorio de Padma Patil, igual que el de su gemela, era el que tenía el armario repleto de saris. Repetimos la operación que habíamos llevado a cabo en el de Parvati, conteniendo la risa porque sabíamos lo que les esperaba a esas dos.

Casi nos da algo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la propia Marietta estaba en su dormitorio, se había saltado las clases para seguir llorando a moco tendido la pérdida de su amada Cho, definitivamente estaba loca por ella si tanto la lloraba. Me tocó a mí solo ser el que ejecutase todas las perrerías varias a través de los distintos rincones oscuros repartidos por la habitación, mientras Isabel se dedicaba a localizar los dormitorios de los chicos. Decidí ser creativo con Marietta y "apoyarla" un poquito con su pérdida, teñí todas sus prendas de negro al mismo tiempo que acortaba el largo de sus faldas, reducía una talla sus blusas y pantalones y alzaba ligeramente sus tacones. Sus afeites también tomaron los tonos apropiados, sus barras de labios pasaron a ser todos negro azabache, al igual que sus lacas de uñas, las sombras de ojos todas pasaron a los tonos de la paleta desde el negro hasta el violeta, pasando por todos los grises. No me olvidé de modificar la composición de sus cremas corporales y faciales para que cambiasen sus propiedades, aunque le ayudase a entrar en el mundo gótico, no necesitaba estar bella.

Cuando Isabel se encontró conmigo en el corredor, supe que había hecho un buen trabajo en el cuarto de los chicos por su radiante sonrisa, lamentaba no haber podido aportar alguna idea pero seguro que la asesina había cubierto todos los aspectos básicos: humillación, dolor y pavor. Nos paseamos un poco por la sala común y terminamos decidiendo hacer un combinado similar al de Gryffindor: dejarles sin las comodidades del agua caliente, estropear todos sus colchones y sofás, dejar algunos clavos al descubierto en las sillas para que resultasen incómodas al sentarse en ellas, privarles del calor de las chimeneas en sus dormitorios, añadimos también un par de encantamientos a las múltiples estanterías que poblaban su sala común y las convencimos para que dejasen caer varios libros de vez en cuando, sobre todo si había alguien cerca.

Volvimos a entrar en el Abismo pues esta vez el camino iba a ser un poco más largo y no quería tardar demasiado, los dobles no podían engañar a los profesores o los alumnos por mucho más tiempo, aún con el apoyo de nuestros familiares. Aparecimos en los vestuarios de Quidditch y atacamos el equipamiento de Gryffindor sin piedad. Sus escobas pasaron a estar bajo nuestro control, sus trajes sufrieron algunos cambios drásticos en la zona de las posaderas para que se volviesen invisibles cuando nosotros así lo decidiésemos y la espolvoreamos con polvos urticantes. Cuando estuvimos otra vez en el Abismo, dimos rienda suelta a nuestras carcajadas, pues no podíamos dejar de imaginarnos las distintas reacciones de los palurdos de los alumnos cuando se enfrentasen a la mitad de las bromitas que habíamos sembrado en tan poco tiempo. Aparecimos justo a tiempo para asistir a una de las clases en las que nuestros dobles habrían resultado del todo inservibles, pociones. Tony y Julia nos miraron inquisitoriamente, pero nos limitamos a sonreírnos con malicia. Ya verían el fruto de nuestra escapada y juzgarían por sí mismos.

Lara y Hermione volvieron al atardecer, cuando las clases habían terminado y estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando todos juntos. Lucian se había mantenido firme y no quería que pasásemos más tiempo del necesario separados, por eso, a pesar de las iniciales protestas de la bibliotecaria, aplacadas por Lameth, ocupamos toda una sección de la biblioteca. Dominique y Laurent comenzaron a darle lecciones a Harry acerca de sus nuevas responsabilidades como sirviente de mi sire, algo a lo que estuvo muy atenta Daphne. Julia intentó sonsacarle a Isabel, de todas las maneras discretas que conocía, lo que habíamos estado haciendo ella y yo durante esas horas en las que habíamos desaparecido de su radio de influencia. La Assamita y yo intercambiamos varias miradas y sonrisas, el silencio era la mejor respuesta, de esa manera los manteníamos alerta e intrigados. Cuando Hermione y Lara aparecieron tras una estantería, abandoné inmediatamente mi relajada postura con los pies sobre la mesa para correr hasta ella, la silla en la que me había estado balanceando cayó con estrépito contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a mi amada y la besaba con fuerza. Necesitaba sentirla contra mí pues sin ella me sentía como si me hubiesen arrebatado la razón para existir.

**- ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?** – Me preguntó mi bruja con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.  
**- Puede que durante un rato me entretuviese jugando por ahí, pero se nota mucho cuando tú no estás, cariño.** – Tomé su mano y la llevé hacia el sitio que había dejado libre en la mesa. Isabel ya había recogido la silla y esperaba junto a ella.  
**- Al menos me alegra saber que no os habéis matado durante mi ausencia, ¿habéis llegado a un pacto de no agresión o algo por el estilo?** – Preguntó ajena a nuestro acuerdo.  
**- Algo por el estilo. ¿Te ha gustado tu visita a Alamut, Fida'i? –** Preguntó la Assamita, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Nos contó que Haquim las recibió en una sala de recepciones, acompañado por los Duat y César. Al parecer congeniaron de inmediato y no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta que César se disculpó para atender una llamada de negocios.

**- ¿Te dieron de comer? -** Preguntó Isabel. **– A veces pueden quedar tan absortos con una conversación que se olvidan de que vosotros, los mortales, necesitáis sustento. –** Aclaró.  
**- Sí, puedes estar tranquila, Haquim tuvo en todo momento a sus odaliscas ocupadas en traer bandejas repletas de comida que casi nadie tocó.** – Tanto la asesina como yo entrecerramos los párpados al escuchar esa declaración, no nos gustaba esa tendencia suya a no comer cuando estaba entretenida. **– Quiero decir que yo era la única que comía de las bandejas, ellos apenas le daban un mordisquito de vez en cuando.** – Resopló molesta por nuestra preocupación por su salud. **– Haquim se aseguró de que probase al menos un poco de cada una de ellas, todos los platos estaban deliciosos, aunque con demasiados condimentos para mi gusto.  
- ¿Dices que Haquim en persona se preocupó de que comieses? –** Preguntó Isabel sorprendida.  
**- Si te soy sincera, al principio me sentía un poco incómoda con tantos vampiros importantes preocupados por mi comodidad y mi bienestar. Era inquietante. –** Se ruborizó Hermione. – **No creo que sea normal que el mismísimo Haquim y todos los Duat se preocupen tanto porque una simple humana esté cómoda, César y Lara incluso parecían divertirse al verles tan solícitos.  
- No lo entiendo. – **Isabel la miró atónita.**  
- ¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que estás bien y que no te ha pasado nada.** - Estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

Pero en ese breve instante en que bajamos la guardia porque nos sentíamos a salvo en el santuario que era la Biblioteca fue cuando decidieron atacar al más débil de todos nosotros, aprovechando precisamente su principal flaqueza. Mientras la mayoría estábamos distraídos con nuestras respectivas tareas o con las nuevas que nos traían Lara y Hermione de Alamut, perdimos de vista a Lameth. Su habitual sed de conocimiento le había llevado a alejarse del grupo, la seguridad con la que siempre se movía en medio de las estanterías hacía que muchas veces lo perdiésemos de vista entre las mismas y en esta ocasión se había internado en la Sección Prohibida. Una zona apenas frecuentada por alumnos, pero que para él estaba repleta de volúmenes que encontraba en extremo atrayentes e interesantes.

La explosión, sin embargo, provocó que todos los que estaban en la sala se girasen hacia la jaula que encerraba los más peligrosos y valiosos documentos del colegio. Las llamas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a lamer las estanterías cercanas. Todos los vampiros reaccionamos instintivamente dando un paso atrás, aunque sepamos que somos invulnerables a él, en nuestras mentes no deja de ser uno de nuestros enemigos naturales y, cuando nos toma por sorpresa, como había sido el caso, no podemos evitarlo. Los magos, sin embargo, se lanzaron de inmediato con las varitas en la mano lanzando encantamientos para preservar los libros del desastre.

**- ¡LAMETH!** – Gritó Lavender, invocando el verdadero nombre de su sire, olvidando la identidad supuesta de su señor. Su rostro era una mezcla de horror y furia, nada que ver con la sempiterna imagen de dulzura y ternura que estaba presente en su semblante.

Se lanzó a la carrera hacia la verja cerrada, que ya empezaba a estar al rojo vivo por la furia de las llamas que se arremolinaban contra ella, y con toda la fuerza de la sangre del antiguo corriendo por sus venas las abrió de par en par, haciendo caso omiso a las quemaduras de sus manos. Harry y Ginebra corrieron, pero ellos intentaban detenerla, pues estaba visto que tenía la intención de adentrarse en aquel infierno para sacar a Lameth de allí. Lavender se zafó de ellos con facilidad, tenía más experiencia que ellos y contaba con el plus de la adrenalina bombeando con insistencia en su organismo. Nadie más osó impedirle que se reuniese con su señor en aquella cárcel de fuego. Mientras los demás nos esforzábamos por apagar las llamas e impedir que se expandiesen al resto de la biblioteca.

Tardamos diez eternos minutos en controlar todo el fuego. Cuando al fin la Sección Prohibida fue accesible encontramos a Lavender y Lameth en medio de la sala. La bruja había creado una cápsula de agua en torno a ella y a su señor para preservarlos de las llamas. El cuerpo de Lameth estaba intacto, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus ropas, estaba inconsciente y podíamos ver todos los tatuajes rituales que cubrían su cuerpo. Las ropas de Lavender también estaban ligeramente dañadas, pero lo más preocupante era que no se había preocupado de crear una burbuja de oxígeno para sostenerse por temor a que el fuego penetrase en ella. Sus labios estaban azules por la falta de aire y podíamos escuchar que su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez con mayor lentitud.

Isabel se encargó de romper la burbuja de agua y de separarla de Lameth, de inmediato empezó a insuflarle aire a sus pulmones para que volviese a respirar con normalidad y que expulsase el agua que pudiese haber tragado en su afán por protegerlo. Mientras tanto, Ennoia se acercó a Lameth y comprobó que no tuviese ninguna herida. Nada más recuperar la consciencia, el antediluviano se alzó para preocuparse por su protegida que casi había entregado su vida por salvarlo de las llamas.

**- ¡Lavender!** – Susurró junto a su oído mientras Isabel se concentraba en devolverla con nosotros. – **Mi dulce insensata, las llamas no podían causarme ningún daño tan irreparable como sería tu pérdida…  
- Al cuarto… -** Salió de su garganta en un doloroso quejido.  
**- ¿Qué quieres?** – Lleno de júbilo al comprobar que se recobraba al fin de la terrible experiencia. **– Te concedo todo lo que desees, lo sabes perfectamente.  
- Te vas al cuarto. –** Le ordenó con voz ronca, mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre y llorosos por el hollín y el agua. **– Y no te mueves de allí hasta que no vaya yo.** – Tosió ligeramente. **- ¿Entendido?  
- Pero… -** El antediluviano empezó a protestar.  
**- No. –** Levantó un dedo con esfuerzo para impedirle que la contradijera. **– Vas a obedecerme por esta vez. Me lo debes. E irás acompañado. –** Volvió a toser. **– Aunque… ¿Primero puedes ayudarme a levantarme, por favor?** – Pidió con su sonrisa eternamente dulce.  
**- Yo te ayudaré.** – Se ofreció Isabel. **– Ennoia y Zach pueden acompañarle, no creo que nadie se atreva a meterse con ellos.  
- Gracias, Isa, eres un sol.** – Regalándole una sonrisa radiante, seguida de un ataque de tos. – **Lo siento chicos, espero no haberos hecho daño. –** Dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginebra. **– Pero era superior a mí, tenía que entrar.  
- No te preocupes, Lav.** – Le quitó importancia Ginebra mientras desgarraba su túnica y empapaba los jirones con su varita. – **Lo comprendemos perfectamente. –** Se acercó a ella y vendó sus manos aún cubiertas de heridas de cuando abrió la verja. **– Seguro que habríamos hecho lo mismo si hubiesen sido Lara o Lucian.  
- ¿No os preocupa el hecho de que casi muere en el proceso? –** Preguntó Daphne al borde de la histeria.  
**- Daphne, tú no lo entiendes.** – Lavender la miró con una paz absoluta y una tranquilidad aterradoras. – **Habría dado mi vida para preservar la de mi señor, habría sido un honor para mí.  
- Aunque ello habría provocado que luego tuviésemos a un mago atlante cabreado de un modo que no te puedes llegar a imaginar… -** murmuró Tony por lo bajo.  
**- De todos modos, no sería un gran problema para mi sire o para mí el devolverte a la vida, cariño. –** Añadió Julia como quien habla del tiempo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. **- ¡Aquí está la botellita del reconstituyente! ¡Toma! –** Destapándola y acercándosela a los labios para que la bebiese. – **A veces viene bien tener un Nigromante en la familia, nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar resucitar a alguien.** – Dirigiéndose a su marido. **– Tony, querido, ¿crees que puedes hacer algo para recuperar esos pergaminos? Si necesitas una lista, seguro que la bibliotecaria estará encantada de dártela si le aseguras que volverá a tener sus preciados libritos.  
- Un día de estos voy a empezar a cobraros por las horas extras… -** El Druida se alejó refunfuñando hacia el archivo de la bibliotecaria.  
**- ¿No está encantador cuando protesta? –** Julia se mordió el labio mientras veía alejarse a su marido. - **¡Ah, tus ropas! –** Con un simple chasquido arregló el atuendo de Lavender y lo devolvió a su estado habitual. **- ¡Perfecta, como siempre!  
- Gracias, Julia.** – Lavender le dio un beso en la mejilla. **– Ahora he de irme. –** Girándose con decisión hacia las puertas de la biblioteca.  
**- ¡Quieta ahí! –** Le ordenó Lara con decisión. **– Apenas estás recobrada y deberías descansar.  
- Lo siento,** - Lavender miró a mi sire con una ligera sonrisa en su mirada, la decisión marcada en ella - **pero lo que he de hacer no puede esperar.** – Continuó su camino sin permitir que nadie más la detuviese.

Nos quedamos observando el desastre que quedaba ante nosotros. La Sección Prohibida estaba destrozada, varias estanterías cercanas se habían visto afectadas y estaban ennegrecidas, con algunos grimorios convertidos en cenizas en el suelo. Las mesas habían sido apartadas con fuerza a un lado y se amontonaban contra un caos de pergaminos y libros chamuscados por algunas volutas que habían escapado durante el caos que se había despertado al intentar extinguir el incendio. Lara se acercó a mí y posó una mano en mi brazo mientras con la otra apretaba el puente de su nariz, gesto habitual en mi sire cuando intentaba buscar la lógica en actos absurdos.

**- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero, ¿no se supone que los magos valoráis la sabiduría de los libros de esta biblioteca?** – Me preguntó con aire derrotado. – **Si no fuese porque he asistido a las clases con vosotros, pondría en duda la educación que os imparten en este colegio en vista de lo estúpidos que algunos de tus compañeros pueden llegar a ser.  
- Deja de mortificarte, Lara.** – Protestó Julia mientras abría los ventanales a golpe de varita para ventilar la estancia y que desapareciese el olor a humo. **– Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que vuelva Tony. –** Me miró con aire decidido. **– Tú e Isabel poned en orden la Sección Prohibida. Lara y Luc, ordenad las estanterías caídas y los libros intactos. No os olvidéis de ponerlos tal como estaban originalmente. –** Se giró a los asustados magos que estaban en un rincón, tosiendo. **– Yo me encargaré de vosotros, chicos.** – Resopló al ver sus ropas repletas de hollín. **– ¡Tenéis un aspecto lamentable! -** Se quejó lastimosamente.  
**- ¿Qué nos va a hacer?** – Se asustó Justin.  
**- Comprobar que estéis bien, arreglar vuestras ropas y cualquier desperfecto. –** Explicó mientras sacaba otro vial de reconstituyente de su bolsillo. **– También encargarme de que ninguno tenga que hacer una visita innecesaria a la enfermería por culpa de uno de vuestros condiscípulos.  
- Eso es lo mismo que le dio a Lavender, ¿no?** – Inquirió Daphne, ligeramente recelosa.  
**- No te preocupes, Daph. –** Se sonrió Blaise. **– Es un tónico que arregla cualquier desperfecto, nada más.  
- Bien, si no tenéis inconveniente, empezaré por comprobar que H está bien. –** Comentó Julia acercándose a Hermione y haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios y caras de preocupación y miedo.  
**- ¿Por qué a ella primero? –** Preguntó Theo, siempre tenía que estar haciendo preguntas inapropiadas.  
**- Porque quiero que el rubito y la morena se pongan a trabajar ya y no moverán un dedo hasta asegurarse de que la niña está bien.** – Le respondió con una fría sonrisa. **- ¿Satisfecho?**

Después de este ligero intercambio, nos pusimos manos a la obra en un absoluto silencio, al menos en lo que a nuestros compañeros magos se refiere. Isabel y yo nos situamos en el centro de la Sección y unimos nuestras fuerzas para devolverla a su estado inicial. A nuestro alrededor se alzaban las estanterías y las mesas, las verjas se retorcían para recobrar su situación y los quinqués surgían de las cenizas para colgarse de sus soportes a medida que estos iban apareciendo. Sabíamos que teníamos que darnos prisa y que no podía quedar rastro del caos que el fuego había dejado tras de sí. No podría quedar una mota de hollín para cuando regresase Tony.

Lucian y Lara dejaron asombrados a los chavales al moverse con su celeridad por toda la biblioteca y devolver las estanterías, mesas y sillas a su situación original, así como transportar pilas de libros e irlas colocando en su orden correcto a una velocidad de vértigo. Probablemente se pensaban que, al ser muggles, eran vampiros de segunda o algo por el estilo, aunque los disculpo porque hasta ahora mis sires han fomentado esa ilusión.

Mas, durante toda esta frenética revolución bibliotecaria y reformista, no cesamos de comentar entre nosotros el suceso. Pero no lo hicimos en voz alta, sino dentro de nuestras propias mentes. Igual que cuando Isabel y yo nos escabullimos del aula por la mañana, de inmediato las mentes de los cinco estuvieron unidas en una especie de red absoluta y compartimos nuestras impresiones y sensaciones, así como nuestras conclusiones de lo ocurrido.

"_Tus compañeros han llevado esto demasiado lejos, Draco."_ Protestaba Lucian.  
_"Su intención estaba más que clara y lo sabes: querían matar a Lameth."_ Sentenció Lara.  
_"Mi sire no es un hueso fácil de roer, Magister."_ Refunfuñó Julia en nuestras mentes mientras regalaba sonrisas y bromas con los chicos. _"Pero es débil porque aprecia a estos malditos sacos de sangre."  
"Julia…"_ Le advirtió Lucian.  
_"No hace falta que me sermonees, ya me llega con que H no me quite el ojo de encima."_ Resopló la Giovanni. _"No te la mereces, rubiales"  
"Es lo mismo que opino yo."_ Añadió Isabel. _"Pero en vez de discutir si el rubito es digno o no de la Fida'i creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en planear un contraataque apropiado a la magnitud de la afrenta sufrida. Me pareció que Lavender tenía muy claro lo que hacer…"_ añadió pensativa.  
_"Me encantaría poder coger al responsable y darle un escarmiento apropiado… pero no podemos"_ Terminé antes de que me interrumpiesen con un sinfín de ideas que incluían distintos niveles de torturas, cada cual más imaginativo. _"Vale, admito que lo de quemarlo vivo, recuperarlo, quemarlo otra vez, recuperarlo y volverle a quemar… es una idea fabulosa"_ Resoplé mentalmente por el esfuerzo de tener que discutir con cuatro psicópatas al mismo tiempo. _"Pero os recuerdo que no podemos hacerles ningún daño irreparable, ni a sus cuerpos ni a sus mentes. Esas son tus normas, Lucian, no puedes cambiarlas a mitad del juego."  
"¿Quién te dijo que no?"_ Llegó Tony, Psicópata Mayor del Reino. _"Desde que el hombre empezó a hacer hogueras frente a las cuevas para espantar a las bestias de la noche, entre las que me incluyo, ha circulado un dicho No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte."_ Empezó a colocar los libros que había recopilado en sabe Caín cuántos saltos temporales. _"En esa esquina de allí había un atril."_ Haciéndolo aparecer con un simple chasquido.

Isabel y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido cuando el Druida empezó a corregir a nuestro alrededor todo el trabajo que habíamos estado haciendo. Tenemos memoria fotográfica, somos capaces de hacer aparecer una estancia de las cenizas con la voluntad de nuestro pensamiento gracias a la magia que corre por nuestras venas, pero el maldito True Brujah con Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo tiene que mover cada estantería porque una de ellas está medio milímetro fuera de sitio. Nuestras miradas se centraron entonces en su esposa que nos regaló una sonrisa de disculpa. Al menos no teníamos que preocuparnos por la suciedad, no quedaba nada que pudiese despertar esa manía en el Druida. Salimos de la Sección y nos reunimos con los magos que estaban sentados en las mesas que habíamos unido al principio de la tarde para estudiar.

**- ¿Qué haréis ahora? –** Preguntó Blaise cuando Isabel y yo nos dejamos caer en unas sillas cercanas.  
**- ¿Perdón? –** Rodeando la cintura de Hermione y haciendo que se sentase sobre mis rodillas. – **Yo tengo unas ganas locas de tirarme en cama y descansar.  
- ¿No vais a darle un escarmiento al responsable? –** Preguntó Crabe.  
**- Sí, claro…** - Se carcajeó Isabel. – **Vamos ahora mismo a por él, le damos un par de puñetazos, lo dejamos hecho pulpa en el suelo y nos comemos su corazón. ¿Qué te parece?** – Guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.  
**- No te pases, Isa…** - Le reprendió mi mujercita mientras hundía sus dedos en mi cabello. – **Creo que sería más divertido si Lucian o Lara lo arrojasen a los Demonios del Abismo…** - propuso con voz aterciopelada, provocando que un escalofrío de placer recorriese mi espina dorsal. **- ¿Te imaginas lo aterrorizado que estaría tan solo por estar un segundo rodeado por la Oscuridad Absoluta? ¿Y lo bien que se lo iban a pasar Krahn y el resto jugando con su cuerpecito blando y jugoso? –** Siguió enumerando mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos color miel.  
**- Fida'i… -** la interrumpió Isabel. - **¿Quieres que tus amigos se crean que te hemos lavado el cerebro o es que estás torturando al sajón poniéndolo cachondo perdido?** – Se burló.  
**- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que calladita estás más guapa, Isa?** – Gruñí entre dientes, mis colmillos asomando a consecuencia de las ideas que la sádica incipiente de mi esposa acababa de introducir en mi cabeza.  
**- Lavender dijo que era un sol.** – Replicó la Assamita.  
**- ¿No podéis dejar de pelearos ni un minuto?** – Suspiró Hermione apoyando su frente contra la mía, permitiéndome aspirar su aliento. **– Me sorprende que no hayáis destruido el castillo durante mi ausencia, casi me da un pasmo cuando lo encontré aún en pié.  
- Hablando de Lavender…** - Comentó Lucian. **– Draco… deja de pensar en actividades lúdicas con tu esposa e intenta localizarla. –** Me ordenó cortante.  
**- Sí, mi señor. –** Suspiré resignado y de inmediato le obedecí. Extendí mi visión a cada rincón del castillo bajo el manto de las sombras, a esas horas del atardecer era una gran extensión, pero la ventaja del Abismo es que no existen las distancias si no lo deseas. **– Lo siento, mi sire, pero no puedo encontrarla.  
- Lo mismo me ocurre a mí. –** Lara estaba sentada en la mesa con la espalda apoyada contra una estantería, sus ojos cerrados en absoluta concentración. A su lado, Harry miraba el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Parece ser que mientras nosotros estábamos haciendo el idiota, ellos estaban trabajando. **– Temo lo que pueda ocurrirle a esa muchacha.** – Abrió los ojos y nos miró con preocupación. – **Si le hacen daño tendremos a un Matusalén muy enfadado.**

Nada más terminar la frase, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par. Los magos dieron un brinco y se giraron con las varitas en la mano, salvo Hermione, que no se movió de mis brazos, ni Harry y Ginebra, que se situaron frente a sus señores instintivamente. Pero por el hueco que dejaron las hojas de madera y bronce sólo entró una figura que avanzó con aire marcial y decidido antes de arrodillarse ante su señor, mi sire. Era el capitán de la guardia.

**- Mi señor, creo que es mi obligación advertirle de que su presencia pronto será requerida en el patio central del colegio.** – Informó sin alzar la mirada.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Marcus? –** Le preguntó Lucian tras indicarle que podía ponerse en pié.  
**- La Dama del Señor McCaan ha provocado un incidente, mi señor.** – Parece ser que ya habíamos localizado a Lavender.  
**- ¿Dónde está la Dama Lavender?** – Lucian se levantó de su silla y Lara bajó de la mesa. Harry y Ginebra se movieron a su alrededor de manera instintiva para situarse tras ellos, ya no estaban en calidad de protectores, sino que pasaban a ser sus asistentes.  
**- En estos momentos está esperando sentada en un banco, no ha aceptado mi consejo de retirarse a sus habitaciones e insiste en esperar a las autoridades del castillo.** – El capitán miró a Lucian con una súplica en su mirada, parecía que le estuviese pidiendo permiso para poder llevársela de allí por la fuerza.  
**- ¿Qué ha hecho, Marcus? –** Preguntó con seriedad mi sire.  
**- Es mejor que vengáis a verlo por vos mismo, señor.** – Suspiro resignado.

Tras una conversación tan críptica no podía esperar Lucian que nos quedásemos en la biblioteca a esperar que nos lo contase, por ello todos seguimos al capitán de la guardia hacia el patio principal del castillo. Allí, como él había dicho, estaba Lavender. En uno de los bancos que había situados en torno a la fuente central, se podía vislumbrar la menuda figura de Lavender acompañada por varios guardias de Lucian, podíamos escuchar su risa cantarina y contagiosa desde el corredor procedente de la biblioteca. Pero los vampiros también pudimos ver acercarse más figuras al otro lado del patio, eran los profesores, encabezados por Dumbledore en persona. Lo único que nos tranquilizó fue que no llegó a nosotros el aroma de la sangre o la muerte, eso quería decir que nada de lo que hubiese hecho Lavender podía ser demasiado grave.

Estaba claro que la simpática muchacha se había ganado los corazones de los guardias en unos minutos. Nada más llegar a su lado, se cuadraron en presencia de su superior en rango y su señor feudal, escondiendo como podían las tazas de chocolate caliente. Lavender se encogió de hombros y las rellenó nuevamente con su varita, levantándose del banco para enfrentarse al rostro impenetrable de Lucian con una sonrisa arrebatadora cargada de candidez.

**- Hola, Luc.** – Saludó como si tal cosa. **– Tus guardias son muy simpáticos, aunque un poco persistentes con eso de que me vaya a la torre, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Quizás porque tu sitio está con tu señor y no aquí, mujer? –** Le replicó con desdén mi sire.  
**- No hace falta que te pongas en plan "soy un vampiro frío y desapasionado" conmigo. –** Le replicó guiñándole un ojo. **– Dirk no me necesita ahora, tiene que descansar y, si estoy allí, no lo hará. Como te dije antes, tenía unos asuntillos que atender primero, ahora estoy esperando a los profesores para saber cuál será mi castigo.  
- No seas idiota, Lavender.** – Protestó Lucian entre dientes. **– Sabes que no vamos a permitir que cargues con las culpas de algo que no es responsabilidad tuya…  
- ¡Oh, pero es que soy absolutamente responsable, Lucian!** – Riéndose. – **Y no creo que a Dirk le guste que eluda mis responsabilidades.  
- Muy bien, tienes medio minuto para decirme qué has hecho… -** Empezó a ordenarle Lara, pero Lavender la interrumpió.  
**- No hace falta tanto tiempo. –** Señaló a lo alto de una torre a nuestra diestra. Entonces fue cuando vimos la razón por la que estaba esperando allí a ser castigada por los profesores.

Michael Corner estaba colgando precariamente de la aguja de la torre por una cuerda que ataba sus manos a la espada; salvo por un taparrabos, estaba desnudo y sobre su piel se apreciaban varias magulladuras, todas unidas formaban una palabra sencilla pero demoledora para cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente y se diese cuenta de lo que realmente había querido decir el que la había escrito de esa manera en su cuerpo. La palabra era "piedad". Y es que, por muy mortificante que aquello fuese para el muchacho, Lavender había tenido piedad con él si tenemos en cuenta lo que ella había sufrido al ver a Lameth envuelto en llamas, lo que ella había sentido al lanzarse al fuego y al casi morir ahogada para salvarlo. En comparación, Lavender había sido en extremo piadosa con él.

**- ¡Espero una explicación, Señor Deveraux!** – Exigió Flitwick adelantándose trabajosamente a la comitiva de profesores. **– Algo me dice que usted tiene algo que ver en esto… -** Miró a los guardias que cerraron filas en torno a Lavender. – **Que sus guardias estén aquí es buena prueba de ello.  
- Yo soy la única culpable, Profesor Flitwick. –** Declaró Lavender antes de que nadie pudiese cerrarle la boca. **– Permitidme, por favor. –** Pidiendo a los guardias que la dejasen pasar con suaves toques en sus hombros. **– Gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicos, pero tan sólo estabais haciendo vuestra ronda y no sería justo que os llevaseis una culpa que no os corresponde.** – Se enfrentó a la mirada de Dumbledore, que ya había llegado al fin y procedió a explicarse con calma y paciencia. – **Siento mucho causarle esta molestia, Profesor Dumbledore, pero no podía dejar el ataque a mi señor sin una apropiada venganza. Es muy probable que Dirk no lo apruebe, pues él es partidario de otros métodos más pacifistas, mas soy consciente de que en ocasiones es necesaria una mano dura para algunas acciones.** – McGonagall estaba a punto de protestar pero Lavender se lo impidió con educación. – **Le agradecería que me permitiese explicarle todo antes de proceder a imponerme un castigo apropiado a mi trasgresión de las normas, Profesora McGonagall. –** Volvió a dirigirse entonces al director. **– No estoy diciendo que mi acción esté justificada y que por ello no merezca ser castigada, todo lo contrario, soy consciente de mi mal comportamiento y acepto cualquier tipo de medida disciplinaria que ustedes decidan imponerme, sin embargo, creo que han de conocer la causa que ha provocado el efecto.  
- Ardemos en deseos de conocerlo, Señorita Brown.** – Comentó mordaz Snape.  
**- Curiosa y acertada expresión, Profesor Snape.** – Le sonrió la muchacha. – **Mi señor fue atacado esta tarde por Michael Corner en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca. Para ser exactos, le prendió fuego a toda la Sección con la clara intención de causarle la Muerte Definitiva.  
- ¡Imposible!** – Protestó Flitwick.  
**- Somos testigos de ello, Profesor.** – Le repliqué entre dientes. **– Ya nos encargamos de reparar los daños que el chaval provocó a la Biblioteca, nos puede dar las gracias después.  
- Qué oportuno que lo hayan arreglado todo, ¿verdad?** – Comentó Snape. – **Así no quedarán pruebas del supuesto delito que su amiguita le atribuye al Señor Corner.  
- Dígame una cosa… -** Intervino Tony - **¿Cuántos de los pergaminos de su Sección Prohibida estaban dedicados por sus autores a "Un cabronazo pesado que no me ha dejado en paz hasta que lo he vuelto a escribir"? Y creo que algunos aún conservan el sello de lacre de la Biblioteca de Alejandría de donde los robé.** – Hermione lo miró asombrada. - **¡No me mires así, H, la maldita Biblioteca fue destruida, nadie va a echar en falta un rollo o dos!  
- Entiendo que sabe que ha obrado mal y que la venganza no es la respuesta apropiada a este tipo de comportamientos. –** Comentó Dumbledore que pareció agradecer el tiempo que le habían concedido los comentarios del Druida. – **Ahora mismo no podría pronunciar un castigo apropiado a su acción, pues también sería recomendable escuchar la versión del Señor Corner y… -** miró a lo alto **- …me temo que no está en condiciones apropiadas para conversar. ¿Podría bajarlo de ahí, por favor? –** Le pidió a Lavender.  
**- Lo siento, Profesor, pero no me resulta posible.  
- ¡Mentirosa!** – Protestó Flitwick que estaba intentando en vano hacerle bajar con distintos encantamientos, resultando sus esfuerzos infructuosos. - **¡Tú lo has subido, tú lo puedes bajar!  
- Lo siento mucho, Profesores, pero cuando lo subí estaba bajo los efectos de la ira y no recuerdo el encantamiento que utilicé.** – Bajando la mirada y colorando sus mejillas con un ligero rubor de vergüenza. Si no fuese porque sé que está mintiendo, me lo creería a pies juntillas.  
**- No se preocupe, Señor Dumbledore, nosotros nos ocuparemos de bajar al chico.** – Se ofreció Lucian. Cuando vio cómo los otros profesores estaban a punto de replicar, propuso. - **¿Qué le parece si lo bajan mis guardias con ayuda de unas escaleras de mano? Quizás la habilidad muggle tenga éxito allí donde la magia resulta inefectiva.  
- Me parece una buena idea, Señor Deveraux, siempre y cuando no les resulte un inconveniente…  
- Será un placer servirle de ayuda para resolver este inconveniente para todos nosotros, señor director.** – Sonrió mi sire.

Sin necesidad de dirigirles una palabra, los guardias abandonaron sus puestos en torno a nosotros y Lavender y corrieron al castillo. Pronto los vimos aparecer por la puerta del pasillo que comunicaba aquella torre con otra más baja, lanzaron varias cuerdas terminadas en garfios para disponer de apoyos suficientes para escalar hasta lo alto del tejado y así alcanzar al desgraciado Michael Corner. El que subió hasta la aguja para desatar al chico fue el capitán en persona, antes de soltarlo por completo lo aseguraron atándole otra cuerda alrededor, para evitar que se cayese al vacío cuando cortasen la que Lavender había utilizado. En cuestión de veinte minutos, Michael Corner volvió a estar con los pies sobre suelo firme y arropado por una manta. Salve decir que se lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería, sin pasar por el patio. Habían recibido órdenes de bajarlo, nada más, Michael Corner no se iba a beneficiar del botiquín especial que había en la sección de la guardia. Probablemente, si por ellos fuese, ni siquiera lo llevaban a la enfermería, pero no querían que sus acciones manchasen el buen nombre de su señor.

Mientras, en el patio tenía lugar un silencioso y sutil duelo de voluntades. Flitwick, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba mostrando su temperamento y no paraba de dar golpes en el suelo con sus piececitos, sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba furioso a Lavender. McGonagall luchaba consigo misma, por un lado estaba el que, como cabeza de la casa Gryffindor, por fuerza estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido recientemente, pero Lavender no dejaba de ser una de sus alumnas, por lo menos lo había sido hasta hace poco. Snape nos miraba a todos, salvo a Julia y los Slytherin, con recelo. Probablemente debía creer que éramos responsables de alguna manera de la actitud de Lavender, quizás pensaba que nosotros mismos la habíamos incitado a tomar represalias contra Michael Corner. Dumbledore no parecía muy contento con todo lo ocurrido, lo que peor parecía llevar era la entrega de Lavender a Lameth.

**- Supongo que lo podemos dejar aquí, señor Dumbledore.** – Propuso Lara con una encantadora sonrisa. **– Mis guardias ya se han encargado de enviar al muchacho a la enfermería para subsanar cualquier daño que la señorita Brown le haya podido causar al señor Corner. Quizás deberíamos posponer cualquier conversación o decisión para mañana. Me gustaría estar presente cuando hable con el señor Corner, si es posible.  
- ¿Para influenciarlo o para intimidarlo? –** Arremetió Snape.  
**- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, Severus. –** Le replicó Julia sonriente. – **El interés de Lara o Lucian es el mismo que tenemos los demás. Queremos saber la razón por la cual uno de sus alumnos quiere la Muerte Definitiva de uno de nosotros, igualmente querríamos asegurarnos de que no intenta engañarles y, siento si parece algo presuntuoso por nuestra parte, pero somos los únicos que podemos cerciorarnos de que dice la verdad… - **lanzándole una mirada que derretiría los polos - **…sin necesidad de pócimas o encantamientos.  
- Estoy al tanto de sus habilidades para discernir la veracidad de un testimonio, señora Giovanni, pero no tenemos por qué dudar de la palabra del señor Corner. –** Comentó Dumbledore.  
**- Usted no. –** Murmuré entre dientes, lo que hizo que me ganase una dura mirada por parte de mi sire.  
**- De todos modos insistimos en estar presentes durante la entrevista que mantenga con su alumno. –** Manifestó Lara. **– Tras el ataque que hemos sufrido podríamos haber tomado una serie de medidas bastante más drásticas, prefiero apelar a su predisposición al diálogo y a las buenas maneras que tener que utilizar métodos que luego tengamos que lamentar.** – Nadie mejor que el Señor de las Sombras para hacer una amenaza velada de tal manera que el amenazado tenga que dar las gracias por que le amenacen.  
**- Entiendo que la situación para ustedes es complicada, señora Deveraux, pero no puedo obligar a mis alumnos a que les acepten con los brazos abiertos tras haber sido testigos de la potencia destructiva de la que son ustedes capaces, ha de comprender que estén asustados y que el miedo no es algo que pueda ser fácilmente controlado. –** Supongo que por esto se caen tan bien el Director y mi sire, ambos son capaces de estar discutiendo durante horas sin llegar a decirse nada directamente.  
**- El miedo es un arma muy poderosa, pero también es una debilidad.** – Comentó Isabel tras Hermione. **– Señor Dumbledore, no culpamos a sus alumnos por tener miedo, tampoco les hacemos responsables de cualquier acción que lleven a cabo dominados por tal sensación… -** más amenazas veladas, ahora por parte de una asesina. **– Sólo queremos que tenga en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de dichas acciones, muchos de nosotros disponemos de un alto grado de control sobre nuestras habilidades, pero otros son más impulsivos y podrían responder de manera instintiva.** – Eso puede llegar a traducirse de muchas maneras. – **Además, muchas de esos actos no sólo van dirigidos hacia nosotros.** – Entonces fue cuando se movió para situarse frente a Hermione, así mi esposa estaba entre la asesina y yo, con dos guardias a los flancos, totalmente protegida. **– El incendio de la Biblioteca podría haberse extendido provocando graves daños estructurales al castillo, otros alumnos podrían estar heridos, aquellos que nos acompañaban tuvieron la suerte de contar con nuestros cuidados y protección, pero no podemos extender dicho manto a todos.** – Con lo que le estaba dejando claro que sólo protegeríamos a quienes nos apoyasen y no a todos los demás. – **Entiendo que es responsabilidad de los profesores, sobre todo de los Jefes de Casa,** - lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Flitwick **– el dejarles claro a sus alumnos que no es recomendable intentar ningún tipo de acción contra nosotros.  
- Buenas noches, Señor Dumbledore. –** Se despidió Lucian con una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia el Director. **- Mañana esperaré su aviso para la entrevista con el señor Corner. –** Comenzó a caminar sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los demás profesores, su dirección era la del corredor que nos llevaría hacia nuestra sala. **– Profesores, les recomiendo que hagan caso a la Señorita Al Baast, tiene tendencia a dar buenos consejos.**

Todos los demás le seguimos sin añadir nada más. McGonagall y Snape observaron cómo sus alumnos nos seguían tranquilos, sobre todo Harry y Ginebra que presentaban rostros impenetrables y una actitud gélida cuando se suponía que tendrían que sentirse intimidados o al menos simpatizantes con su Profesora de Transformaciones. Blaise era el que mejor lo llevaba de los Slytherin, tanto que hasta se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo a Snape cuando pasó a su lado con Daphne asida a su cintura. Crabe y Goyle no parecían entender nada y Theo sudaba en frío. Los Hufflepuff fueron los que peor lo llevaron, no tenían el apoyo de Ennoia o Zach, pero ver la actitud serena con la que se dirigió Lavender pareció tranquilizarles, Hannah y Susan se sorprendieron cuando la Gryffindor las cogió a las dos del brazo y les pidió que la acompañasen porque se sentía agotada. Todo ello unido al hecho de que teníamos en ese momento a seis guardias escoltándonos.

No quedaba duda de que habíamos causado una gran impresión en los profesores y el director. Acabábamos de explicarles, si es que querían leer entre líneas, que los alumnos del colegio habían empezado una pequeña vendetta contra nosotros y que íbamos a responder a las provocaciones siempre y cuando éstas fuesen en contra de nuestros compañeros humanos y no nosotros, pero que no podíamos controlar las represalias que los humanos pudiesen tomar por su cuenta cuando dichas acciones fuesen contra nosotros. Es decir, que estábamos en medio de una guerra de guerrillas.

Mientras cenábamos en la sala, tras haber dejado a Lavender en compañía de Lameth, discutimos una vez más las distintas opciones. Tony quería torturarlos, Julia quería utilizarlos para practicar sus experimentos, Luc y Lara los querían usar como blanco en sus prácticas de tiro con arco, Isabel se limaba las uñas sin decir nada, Ennoia se guardaba los comentarios para sí y permanecía callada en el regazo de Zach. Yo me enfrasqué en la lectura de un tratado de historia de la magia acerca de las guerras entre los seres del inframundo y los magos durante el siglo XII.

**- Se acabó. –** Dijo Hermione de pronto, todos la miramos sorprendidos por ese arrebato tan poco habitual en ella. **– Me vais a decir qué demonios habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos en mi ausencia.** – Mirándonos a Isabel y a mí.  
**- No sé a qué te refieres, cariño.** – La miré, asombrado de que lo hubiese descubierto sin que ninguno de los dos hubiese hecho nada que pudiera delatarnos.  
**- No me tomes el pelo, Draco. –** Lanzándome una mirada cargada de ira. **– Sé que habéis hecho algo. Lo sé… os conozco a los dos de un modo que no seríais capaces de llegar a imaginarlo siquiera y ahora mismo no estáis siendo vosotros mismos. Me ocultáis algo, es más, se lo ocultáis a todos. –** Entrecerrando los ojos y recorriendo a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada, deteniéndose en la Asesina. **- ¿Qué habéis hecho, Hashashiyyin?  
- Por una vez he de estar de acuerdo con el rubiales, Fida'i, no sé a qué te refieres. –** Devolviéndole la mirada con genuino desconcierto.  
**- Hermione… -** intervino Harry. **– Isa y Draco han estado todo el día con nosotros, no han hecho nada, aparte de refunfuñar, pero eso ya es lo habitual en ellos.  
- No, Harry. –** Hermione apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. **– Estos dos han hecho algo y ahora están haciendo lo posible porque no les preguntemos qué es lo que hicieron, intentan desviar mi atención, no quieren que lo sepa…** - Abrió los ojos y los clavó en mí nuevamente. Podía ver cómo el oro líquido del iris se arremolinaba en torno a las pupilas a causa de la ira que la embargaba. Es inteligente y sabe que no podrá obtener nada de Isabel y por eso intenta sonsacarme a mí, el que no puede negarle nada, el más débil de los dos ante ella. **– Draco… sabré si me mientes sin necesidad de Veritaserum… ¿Hicisteis algo durante mi ausencia?**

Si le miento y le digo que no, sabrá que le he mentido, porque la creo y sé que no necesita de ningún artificio para percibir si le digo la verdad o no… entonces dormiré en el sofá. Si le digo la verdad y le digo que sí, querrá saber lo que hemos hecho y no le va a gustar nada todo lo que hemos planeado Isa y yo para sus compañeros de casa o para los Ravenclaw… entonces dormiré en el sofá. Si le digo que sí, pero me niego a decir lo que hemos hecho, ella dará por supuesto que aquello que hayamos hecho será algo que ella no aprobaría, por lo que… dormiré en el sofá. ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden hacer preguntas que no impliquen que cualquier respuesta te lleve a dormir en el maldito sofá?

**- Fida'i, no tortures al chaval. Lo único que hicimos fue escaquearnos de las clases para entrenar. –** Gracias, Isa.- **Al pobre le da vergüenza tener que reconocer que aún está algo verde y tiene que practicar. –** Vale, prefiero que mi orgullo quede por los suelos a tener que dormir en el sofá. **– Los Demonios del Abismo se lo pasaron muy bien viendo cómo lo mandaba al suelo una y otra vez.** – Tampoco hace falta que se pase tanto. **– Algunos incluso aplaudieron… los que tienen manos, claro.**

Esa explicación más o menos calmó las dudas que Hermione tenía acerca de nuestra extraña actitud, que no sé de dónde sacó ella que habíamos hecho algo, cómo pudo saber que habíamos tramado algo en conjunto la Assamita y yo. Sabe lo mal que siempre nos hemos llevado, nadie se espera que formemos un equipo de ningún tipo, salvo para protegerla, por lo que no es posible que alguien saque la conclusión de que hemos unido fuerzas para dedicarnos a putear a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

"_¿Cómo lo ha averiguado, rubito?"_ Escuché de inmediato en mi cabeza.  
_"Es lo mismo que estoy preguntándome desde hace un buen rato."_ Le respondí sin levantar la vista del libro. _"Gracias por echarme un cable humillándome con mi falta de entrenamiento."  
"¿Prefieres dormir en el sofá?"_ Preguntó socarrona.  
_"No."  
"Era lo que me imaginaba. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que no estemos dando ideas para torturar a los chavales?"  
"Conociéndola es una opción muy probable."_ Acordé. _"Se supone que seríamos los primeros en querer descuartizarlos por atacarnos y, sin embargo, tú te estás limando las uñas y yo estoy estudiando. Es capaz de haber sacado en conclusión que ya hemos tomado medidas de algún tipo."  
"A veces es un inconveniente que sea una mujer tan inteligente."  
"¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?"  
"Bueno, ahora encárgate de que no piense mucho por la noche. Al menos puedo confiarte esa misión en solitario sin miedo a que falles, ¿no? ¿O crees que necesitarás de mi asistencia?"  
"Me basto solo para tener entretenida a mi mujer, Isabel"  
"Ya veremos."_

Ya en nuestra cámara, sin embargo, se vio que resulta harto complicado obligar a Hermione Granger a dejar de pensar cuando se ha propuesto todo lo contrario. Entró en el dormitorio y se desnudó con gestos mecánicos, cogió una toalla y se zambulló en la laguna para darse un baño. Estaba claro que no estaba de buen humor, no sé si por todo lo relacionado con Haquim, lo de Lavender, cualquier maquinación que nos adjudicase a Isabel y a mí o todo en conjunto. Me metí con ella en el agua e intenté relajarla como pude, la tomé en mis brazos y acaricié su piel con una esponja natural, masajeé su cuello con extremo cuidado para liberarla de las tensiones y comencé a depositar delicados besos en su rostro para distraerla.

**- Draco… -** murmuró de pronto, girándose para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y mirarme a los ojos. – **Sé que no quieres que piense, pero… no puedo evitarlo… hoy… -** suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la mía. **– Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas y muchas me han hecho plantearme otras tantas.  
- ¿Te sentirías mejor si las hablásemos? –** Le propuse. Estábamos en la intimidad de nuestra cámara, nada de lo que dijésemos entonces podría importar. No lo escucharían ghoules, vampiros o humanos curiosos, no estaban sires, profesores o guardias sobreprotectores. - **¿Qué es lo que te atormenta tanto?** – Besando su frente.  
**- No me atormenta, sólo me tiene un tanto intranquila. La reacción de Lavender cuando Lameth estaba en las llamas…** - se detuvo.  
**- ¿Sí?** – Invitándola a continuar.  
**- ¿Todos los ghoules son así?** – Preguntó al fin.  
**- No exactamente, supongo que influye bastante el que Lavender está realmente enamorada de Lameth. Los ghoules no tienen obligación de dar la vida por su señor, aunque en ocasiones sí pueden hacer algunas proezas para mantenerlo a salvo ya que su supervivencia depende de la del mismo vampiro. Piensa que la sangre del vampiro es la que les otorga la fuerza, resistencia y longevidad que tienen, Lavender es un ghoul muy joven. Por poner un ejemplo, Dominique o Laurent, sin la sangre de Lucian estarían muertos hace mucho tiempo, sería normal que hiciesen algún tipo de locura para salvarlo si la vida de Lucian estuviese en peligro.  
- No me refiero a eso, Draco.** – Negó con la cabeza.** – Es algo que también he visto en Harry y Ginny. –** Se acurrucó contra mi pecho. **– Es una especie de…  
- ¿Servidumbre? –** Terminé por ella con una media sonrisa.  
**- ¡Exacto! –** Me miró sorprendida.  
**- Hermione, esa es la función principal de un ghoul, ser un sirviente fiel en quien el vampiro pueda confiar.** – Le expliqué. **- ¿Por qué te crees que no quiero que seas mi ghoul? Porque perderías esa parte de ti misma que te hace ser tan… rebelde. –** Besé su mejilla con ternura. – **Tienes que tener en cuenta que nosotros somos criaturas de la noche, estás muy acostumbrada a que Luc, Lara, Isa y todos los demás nos movamos durante el día y te olvidas de que es gracias a que nuestra sangre es muy antigua. La realidad es que nosotros somos la excepción de nuestra estirpe, tenemos vidas diurnas porque nuestra fuerza nos lo permite, pero el resto no puede. Los ghoules son sirvientes encadenados a los vampiros de por vida para ser sus enlaces con el mundo normal, son los que organizan sus finanzas, quienes gestionan sus dominios, los que protegen sus refugios de ataques… Para el resto de los vampiros, los ghoules no tienen el valor que pueden tener para nosotros, Luc y Lara hacen lo imposible por no imponerse a sus ghoules, por permitirles conservar al máximo ese libre albedrío al que renuncian cuando se entregan a ellos. Lameth adora a Lavender y no le dará una orden ni aunque su vida dependa de ello, incluso permite que sea ella quien le mande a él.  
- ¿Por qué no tienes un ghoul? Lucian tiene muchos.** – Preguntó con la boca pequeña.  
**- Porque no lo necesito. Soy mago, me basto solo para proteger mi refugio de posibles enemigos. Gracias a cierta bruja testaruda de la que estoy enamorado, tengo costumbres diurnas, por lo que puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos sin necesidad de intermediarios. Quizás en un futuro me lo llegue a plantear, pero ahora no le veo utilidad a tener un sirviente, lo vería más como una responsabilidad a mayores que como una ayuda. –** Me sonreí. **– Lucian tiene muchos ghoules porque él hace muchos siglos que es vampiro, te recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo él no podía moverse durante el día y necesitaba tener a alguien que se ocupase de que nadie abriese la puerta de la habitación de la posada en la que pasaba el día. Como caballero tenía que tener un escudero, como dama, requería de una chaperona para acompañarla a todas partes. Por una razón u otra, debía estar siempre acompañado de alguien. Luego asumió la responsabilidad de las tierras familiares en Aquitania y debía dejar a alguien de confianza para gestionarlas durante sus ausencias, no podía dejar a cualquiera. Ya te dije que Dominique y Laurent pertenecen a familias que llevan muchos siglos al servicio de Lucian, eso quiere decir que descienden de esos escuderos y doncellas, no son humanos normales, son hijos de ghoules de Lucian, le deben obediencia desde la cuna. Los guardias también descienden de ghoules, todos han servido siempre a la familia y al castillo de Luc, cuando él les otorgó su sangre no lo hizo para tener sirvientes que lo protegiesen a toda costa, sino para que ellos pudiesen tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a sus familias de cualquier enemigo. El grupo de guardias que ha traído de Aquitania no está aquí para protegerle a él, sino para proteger a la familia en general. Si tenemos en cuenta que nosotros nos protegemos solitos… esos cincuenta guardias están para proteger a Dominique, a Laurent, Harry, Ginebra… a ti.  
- Todo esto de los ghoules sigue dándome escalofríos… -** Murmuró apretándose más contra mí. – **Y aún así no dejo de estar segura de que pronto lo veré de un modo totalmente diferente…  
- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás en tu decisión, Hermione. –** Cerré los ojos, no quería pensar en el día en que ella sería una más de nosotros. Ello hacía que un sinfín de sensaciones contradictorias recorriesen mi cuerpo, una parte de mí deseaba que se uniese a la bizarra familia que formábamos todos nosotros, pero otra parte de mí temía ese día, no quería conocer el precio que Hermione debería pagar por unirse a mí en la no muerte. **– Mientras estés viva puedes pensártelo todo el tiempo que quieras… incluso podemos esperar unas cuantas encarnaciones si no lo tienes del todo claro… -** Pero selló mis labios con un profundo beso, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, abrazándose por completo a mí.  
**- De eso nada, mi querida serpiente. –** Susurró en mis labios. **– Tú ya no te libras de mí. –** Sonriéndose con lujuria. – **Estoy totalmente decidida y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Al finalizar el curso acudiré a Lucian para que sea mi sire.  
- Hermione… yo… -** Pero no me dejó terminar.  
**- Sabes que tiene que ser Lucian. Tú aún eres demasiado joven y requieres de su permiso, él no requiere el permiso de nadie y… ¿para qué negarlo?** – Divertida. **– Prefiero ser tu igual y no que seas mi sire, si puedo escogerlo.  
- También se lo puedes pedir a otro, tienes unos cuantos clanes para escoger… -** Le propuse bromista.  
**- Sí, claro… -** Un poco más animada, comenzó a hacer recuento. **– Podría pedírselo a mi amigo Haquim, con el que me llevo tan bien después de esa charla que tuvimos acerca de su hija… ¿Crees que te gustaría dormir todas las noches con una asesina?  
- Si esa asesina eres tú… podría soportarlo. –** Sorprendido de que reconociese directamente que se llevaba bien con el Rey de los Asesinos y que fuese su primera opción. **– Aunque no sé yo si encajarías del todo con sus normas tan estrictas. Piensa que, de vez en cuando, puede que tuvieses que aceptar contratos para asesinar a alguien.  
- Sí, eso no me hace ninguna gracia. Assamitas descartados. Cayo fue todo un encanto conmigo durante la entrevista y se interesó mucho por mis estudios de Historia, le maravilló que tuviese un alto conocimiento del Latín… ¿Podrías soportar compartir tu vida con una Ventrue? –** Parecía escoger los clanes según la aversión que yo les tenía, definitivamente estaba juguetona.  
**- Si no me queda más remedio… -** suspiré. – **Aunque a lo mejor eras tú la que no soportaría compartir tu vida con un Lasombra.** – Devolviéndole la jugada, Cayo es el único Ventrue aceptado por Brujahs y Lasombras, por su alto sentido del honor y el deber.  
**- Vale, entonces descartamos a los Ventrue. –** Haciendo un divertido mohín. - **¿Capadocio?  
- Si me dejas jugar en tu laboratorio de vez en cuando… -** alzándola en brazos y sacándola del agua con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Gangrel? –** Continuó entre risas mientras la secaba con la toalla.  
**- Sólo si prometes que aullaremos juntos a la luna… y nada de dormir todas las noches bajo tierra, me gustan demasiado las camas…** - dejándola caer sobre la nuestra.  
**- ¿True Brujah? –** Fue su última apuesta, escapada de sus labios en medio de un jadeo cuando su cuerpo me recibió.  
**- Siempre y cuando pasemos la eternidad juntos… me da igual a qué clan pertenezcas. Aceptaría incluso Nosferatu.** – Nuestras miradas se unieron en ese momento. – **Pero Calebros no te condenaría con esa maldición porque seguro que le caes bien…  
- Tendrás que soportar entonces a otra Lasombra en tu vida, cariño. **

Más tarde, cuando su rostro descansaba sobre mi pecho, con su melena alborotada cayendo por las sábanas, creí que había conseguido distraer su atención y que al fin tendríamos el descanso necesario. Pero el modo en que sus dedos jugaban distraídamente por mis abdominales me hizo darme cuenta de que me había equivocado, mi hermosa mujercita, incluso tras una extenuante sesión de placer, era incapaz de dejar de pensar. En verdad que es un gran inconveniente compartir la eternidad con la bruja más inteligente del mundo.

**- ¿Qué es lo que ronda ahora por tu cabecita, cariño?** – Le pregunté, ordenando sus cabellos distraídamente.  
**- Muchas cosas, sabes que no puedo estar tranquila ni un minuto.** – Se sonrió.  
**- Lo sé, pero si mañana tienes ojeras tendré a una pandilla de vampiros, encabezada por una Assamita con malas pulgas, muy enfadados conmigo. Sería buena idea que dejases algunas de esas cosas para mañana y ahora te planteases el descansar, si quieres seguir teniéndome enterito.  
- No dejaré que ninguno te haga daño, mucho menos cuando no es culpa tuya. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en algunas cosas que me dijo Tony en Navidades y que de tanto en tanto vuelven como ideas recurrentes.  
- ¿Qué te dijo ese sádico? –** Suspiré desconsolado. **– Al menos dime la razón por la que mañana recibiré una paliza.  
- Exagerado. –** Se mofó. **- ¿Sabías que a causa de él estamos en esta situación? Si no me hubiese convencido de que era mejor esperar, a estas alturas estaríamos en la Fortaleza de Lucian y tú me estarías enseñando a sobrellevar mis primeros meses como neófita.** – Me dijo a bocajarro.  
**- ¿Cómo que te convenció de que esperases? –** Fue lo único que acerté a preguntarle, totalmente asombrado, incorporándome en la cama para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
**- Estaba totalmente decidida a seguir adelante en ese momento, Draco. A dejarlo todo atrás y unirme a ti eternamente en ese momento. Cuando vi cómo erais una verdadera familia, que no os comportabais como animales, sino todo lo contrario, que sois en extremo sociables, que os preocupáis los unos de los otros, que os cuidáis, os ocupáis de aquellos que están a vuestro cargo… ¡Si incluso tus sires se preocuparon por organizar unas navidades como es debido para ti y tus compañeros de curso para que viesen que seguías siendo uno más de ellos! La manera en que Lameth acogió a Lavender bajo su protección… no sé… quise formar parte de ello sin esperar un minuto más. –** Su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa de felicidad y la admiración hacia nosotros era palpable en sus palabras así como el sentimiento de aprecio que tenía hacia nosotros. - **Pero Tony me dijo que aún no era el momento apropiado, que faltaban muchas cosas por ocurrir antes de que me pudiese unir a vosotros. También dijo que debía cumplir una serie de pasos como humana, como despedirme apropiadamente de mis padres y familiares humanos. Reconozco que entonces me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo al anteponer mi felicidad sobre la de mis padres, me había olvidado por completo de ellos.** – Una sombra de preocupación pasó por sus ojos y esquivó mi mirada. **– Reconozco que, desde que soy bruja, pocas veces mis pensamientos van en su dirección. Este mundo no es compatible con ellos, son muggles y no entienden nada de lo que ocurre en el castillo. Muchas veces pongo mi vida en peligro sin tener en cuenta el dolor que mi pérdida podría causarles a ellos.** – Fue entonces cuando me miró, ahora con tristeza en sus ojos. **– Date cuenta, Draco, son un matrimonio de dentistas normales que tienen una hija única que ha resultado ser bruja… luego se hizo amiga de un chico que siempre se metía en problemas y ahora… está enamorada de un vampiro. ¿Cómo crees que van a encajar eso?  
- Sin contar con el hecho de que va a morir para pasar el resto de la eternidad condenada junto a ese vampiro.** – Repliqué con seriedad. **- ¿O es que tu maravillosa mente ha pasado ese ligero detallito por alto? Porque te puedo asegurar que yo lo tengo muy presente, por eso no tengo ninguna prisa por que te unas a nuestras filas a pesar de lo mucho que lo desee, Hermione.  
- Entonces… -** Se irguió y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, acercando su rostro al mío hasta susurrar con sus labios sobre los míos. **– ¿Sí deseas que me convierta en una de vosotros?  
- ¿Qué te conviertas en una más de la familia? ¿En mi amante eterna? ¿En mi compañera hasta el día de la Gehena?** - No pude hacer otra cosa que morderme el labio inferior o terminaría besándola y olvidándome por completo de la conversación que estábamos teniendo. **- ¡Por supuesto que lo deseo! Pero ante todo deseo que vivas y seas feliz… -** Fue ella la que selló mis labios y unió su cuerpo al mío. – **Hermione, por favor… -** Pero sus piernas pronto rodearon mi cintura una vez más. - **¡Se supone que estábamos teniendo una conversación seria!** – Protesté mientras le permitía tirarme contra la cama. **– No puedes hacerme esto cada vez que no quieras contestar a una pregunta, Hermione… -** Volviendo a besarme con fuerza.  
**- ¡Claro que puedo! Es un método eficaz y en extremo agradable para ambos.** – Recorriendo mi abdomen con sus manos. – **Y no es que no quiera responderlas… es que aún no conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta.** – Lamiendo mi cuello hasta el lóbulo y mordisqueándolo. **– Cuando la conozca, te responderé.  
- Suficiente.** – Acepté y me rendí a sus atenciones.

Sabía que era cierto. Probablemente Tony, con su tendencia al secretismo, no le había dicho nada de provecho, sólo lo suficiente para mantener despierta su curiosidad. Aunque conociendo a mi esposa, tampoco es que sea necesario mucho para conseguirlo. Darle vueltas a los sacrificios que ella haría en su momento para pasar el resto de sus días a mi lado, no era lo más romántico ni mucho menos lo más apropiado para discutir antes de dormir. Mucho menos si tenemos en cuenta que al día siguiente nos esperaba una jornada aún peor que la que habíamos vivido aquel día.

Isabel me va a matar.

La observo mientras me ato la corbata delante del espejo, es una costumbre que no me he quitado, aunque no me reflejo en ellos, me gusta tener espejos. No soy como Lucian o Lara que los desdeñan o los consideran inútiles, supongo que es a causa de la falta de costumbre. Sin embargo, el poder ver cómo se mueve a mis espaldas con absoluta naturalidad, es hipnótico. No dejo de darle vueltas al hecho de que ella es un ser humano de carne y hueso, mortal, frágil y delicada al lado de mi cuerpo de piedra, pero se comporta como si tal cosa y se prepara para enfrentarse al día de clases como si no acabase de pasar la noche en vela entre mis brazos. Aunque puedo ver esas miradas que me lanza disimuladamente, las que alimentan ese ego masculino que no ha muerto con mi alma, siento sus ojos acariciar mi espalda del mismo modo en que lo hicieron sus manos y es entonces cuando capto el rubor en sus mejillas, un rubor fruto del extenuante ejercicio al que nos hemos entregado.

Definitivamente, Isabel me va a matar.


	42. Escaramuzas

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Antes de nada quiero responder a dos preguntas que me han hecho Salesia y Serena que tienen que ver con dos términos utilizados en el anterior capítulo y que considero oportuno que todos conozcáis las respuestas. _

_**¿Qué es un Malkavian?**_

_Como os dije, todos los vampiros y aquello que tiene relación con ellos, está basado en un juego de rol en el que interpretas a un vampiro, Vampiro La Mascarada o Vampiro Edad Oscura (según la época en que tenga lugar la aventura, en la vida moderna o en la antigüedad). _

_Se supone que en origen hay doce o trece clanes: Ventrue, Lasombra, Malkavian, Capadocio (luego Giovanni), Salubri (absorbidos por los Tremere), Gangrel, Brujah, Assamitas, Setitas, Tzimisce, Nosferatu y Ravnos. En teoría, cada clan parte de un vampiro que se diferenció de los primeros creados por Caín y esa diferencia ha pasado a sus descendientes. Tienen distintas maneras de actuar y distintos poderes y distintos defectos que se transmiten dentro del clan. Los Ventrue son elitistas, buscan el poder y tienen la restricción de que sólo se pueden alimentar de un tipo de persona (difiere de uno a otro, un ejemplo es que sólo puedes alimentarte de mujeres jóvenes, otros que si tienen que pertenecer a la realeza, cosas así); a los Lasombra ya los vais conociendo, son los únicos que controlan las sombras y su defecto es que no se reflejan en espejos ni tampoco salen en las fotos de cámaras ópticas; Los capadocio eran estudiosos y su principal característica es un aspecto cadavérico, los Giovanni los sustituyeron (eliminando a todos los que encontraron a su paso, su habilidad pasó a ser la Nigromancia y su defecto principal es que su mordisco duele horrores siempre; los salubri eran una especie de pacifistas, tenían una habilidad de curación y buscaban la iluminación, su defecto era que terminaba saliéndoles un tercer ojo en la frente (algo un poco curioso, sí); los Tremere fueron un grupo de magos, encabezados por uno que se llamaba Tremere, que hicieron un ritual que los convirtió en vampiros y eliminaron a los salubri, los Tremere no mantuvieron su magia (el detalle es que los vampiros magos que hay en la historia, son una excepción a esa regla, algo que se hizo cuando se crearon las hojas de personaje), pero han inventado una especie de magia de sangre que imita lo que tenían, su defecto es que están todos vinculados entre sí, es decir, no pueden traicionar a su clan de ninguna manera. Los Gangrel, descendientes de Ennoia, son las bestias, su poder es el de metamorfosearse en animales, niebla, elementos naturales, su defecto es, que cada vez que pierden el control (que entran en frenesí) adquieren un rasgo animal, les sale una cola, se les ponen orejas de lobo, cosas así. Los Brujah son guerreros, hoy en día se han convertido en la carne de cañón de ambas sectas, su defecto es que pierden muy pronto el control de sí mismos. Los Assamitas, bueno, ya lo he dicho mil veces, son los Asesinos, su defecto es que tienen una gran sed por la sangre vampírica, más que la humana. Los setitas son una cosa rara que se supone descienden del Dios Egipcio Set, pueden usar un poder llamado serpentis que tiene dos variantes o se dedican a controlar mentes o se convierten en serpientes o cosas así… (Sí, imagino que pensáis que a Draco le habría pegado más ese clan, pero os aseguro que no es tan chulo como parece en este resumen.) Los Tzimisce, son los moldeadores de la carne y su defecto es que tienen que dormir durante el día en tierra procedente de su hogar. Los Nosferatu, sus habilidades más destacadas es el que pueden ocultarse de la mirada de los demás y que suelen controlar a los animales, su defecto es su horrible aspecto, el que se desarrolla en el momento en que son creados, un proceso extremadamente doloroso. Los Ravnos son los zíngaros principalmente, romaníes sobre todo, su habilidad es la de engañar con ilusiones que pueden parecer muy reales, su defecto es que suelen tener una compulsión a los juegos de azar y que, puesto que son gitanos en su mayoría, tienen bastantes problemas para poder moverse en muchas sociedades, también tienen que beber sangre de hada para mantener o avanzar en su habilidad del engaño, algo muy peligroso para los vampiros. Por último vienen los Malkavian, básicamente se resumiría en que están locos de remate, su habilidad es llevar la locura a los demás, su defecto es algún trastorno mental, como la esquizofrenia, doble personalidad, etc. _

_**¿Qué es la Gehena?**_

_Como bien da a entender Draco durante su conversación con Hermione, es una especie de juicio final para los vampiros. Se supone que el día de la Gehena es cuando Caín y los más antiguos despierten de su letargo y salgan para acabar con su progenie (el resto de los vampiritos). Queda claro que Ennoia está muy despierta, Lucian también… y Caín no asomará ni la oreja porque no quiere que Lucian se lo coma, jejeje. Por lo que, la Gehena no es que esté a la vuelta de la esquina, precisamente. _

_Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, para deleite de sus fans, en esta ocasión el narrador es Tony. Algo que se nota desde la primera línea. Espero que también podáis apreciar cómo cambia su manera de expresarse cuando se refiere a su mujer, os recuerdo que tanto Tony, Julia, Draco y algunos más, tienen el "defecto" de Amor. Un detallito nada más. _

¡Un nuevo día amanece en el mundo de magolandia! Los zombis de mi esposa, como todas las noches, han velado por nuestra seguridad durante nuestro descanso, nadie nos ha molestado. Aunque hay que ser o muy poderoso o muy estúpido para lograr atravesar la barrera de protección que ha colocado Lameth en la entrada a nuestra torre, así como en cada uno de los descansillos de las escaleras que dan acceso a nuestras habitaciones. Igualmente hay que estar chalado por completo para atreverse a entrar en una habitación custodiada desde fuera por dos zombis y que está plagada de runas protectoras. Pero me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de estos chiquillos inconscientes sin sentido de la auto conservación después de lo vivido el día anterior. ¡Mira que querer chamuscar al pobre Lameth!

Pero claro, como es el santurrón de la familia, siempre van todos los abusones a por él. Porque, no tengas miedo que se metan con Lucian o conmigo, no, van a por el que saben que no va a devolvérsela. Mas, en esta ocasión, les ha salido el tiro por la culata, no se esperaban que la jovencita que está a su lado fuera a tomarse la justicia por su mano e iba a darles su merecido. ¡Pero qué encanto de niña! ¡Qué maestría a la hora de mentir! ¡Qué exquisitez en la ejecución de su venganza! Casi me arrepiento de haberme portado tan mal con ella en navidades. Casi, porque si no lo hubiese hecho, probablemente ahora no sería lo que es, porque Lameth aún estaría mirándola de reojo sin atreverse a decirle ni pío. ¡Qué dura es la vida de los omniscientes y qué poquito me comprenden!

El caso es que hoy también nos espera un día movidito. Los niños no nos van a dejar tranquilos ni un minuto. Casi lo estoy deseando, las cosas se habían vuelto muy monótonas últimamente, lo único que me mantiene activo, demasiado para mi gusto, es el ocuparme de tener alejadas a la israelí y la árabe de las narices. Mi encantadora esposa no sabe que hoy va a tener que intervenir en muchas discusiones, me gustará verla interceder por mí o por los demás. Cada vez que le sale esa vena protectora hace que me hierva la sangre. Aunque ahora mismo está deliciosamente dormida junto a mí en nuestro tálamo matrimonial, su cabello castaño de terciopelo está enredado entre mis dedos, sus miembros delicados enroscados con los míos, pues estamos unidos hasta en el subconsciente de tal modo que ni dormidos podría nada separarnos.

Esta mañana me toca a mí despertarla, por eso deslizo mis dedos por su sedoso cabello hasta liberarlos con extremo cuidado, disfrutando del roce de cada una de las fibras de ese manto pardo que es su cabellera, para después tocar levemente la suave porcelana de la que está hecho su rostro. El tenue aleteo de sus párpados hace que un encantador susurro cruce el dormitorio, hasta que sus ojos del color de las avellanas se posan en mí. Es entonces cuando en mis labios se forma una sonrisa, una que nada tiene que ver con las que suele mostrar mi rostro, sin rastro de malicia o sarcasmo, sino que en ella está mi deseo expreso de que tenga un buen día. Se alza ligeramente, apoyándose en mi pecho, devolviéndome esa misma sonrisa cargada de ilusión por un nuevo día, desciende con su rostro sobre el mío y deposita un dulce beso sobre mis labios con los suyos. Un beso suave y delicado como el roce de un pétalo. Es mi amada.

No podíamos estar toda la mañana en el dormitorio, por mucho que seamos los únicos que podemos permitírnoslo. Tras una larga ducha y una interminable sesión frente al armario para que mi deliciosa esposa escogiese vestuario, salimos al descansillo para encontrarnos con el resto de la comitiva. Empezábamos el día discutiendo precisamente por la vestimenta apropiada, no la de mi amada, por supuesto ella iba impecable, sino la de Lucian y sus sirvientes. Al Lasombra se le había subido el mando a la cabeza e iba armado hasta los dientes, en sus dos versiones, igualmente sus ghoules iban cargados de armas. Luc y Lara llevaban dagas y pistolas automáticas, al igual que los dos secretarios, Dominique y Laurent, a los magos sólo les había dado dagas, pero ya llevaban consigo las varitas, que contaban como revólveres de por sí.

**- No podemos salir con todo ese arsenal, Lucian.** – Protestaba Lameth, llevándose las manos a la cara, cuando nos unimos a ellos en el vestíbulo de entrada de nuestra torre  
**- ¿Por qué no? De seguro que servirá como elemento disuasorio para que no se les ocurran más perrerías a esa pandilla… -** Protestó a su vez Lara.  
**- Estoy conforme con Dirk, Lara.** – Añadió Ennoia que estudiaba las reacciones de su compañero humano. **– Zach no parece del todo convencido de que eso vaya a ser un elemento disuasorio, ¿verdad?  
- Siento decir que muy probablemente sea todo lo contrario.** – Acordó el muchacho con voz débil. Se podía oler su miedo a kilómetros, sin importar el olor a cordita, acero y grasa de las armas.  
**- No seas terco, Luc. Lleva las dagas, si te hace ilusión, pero deja las armas de fuego.** – Le propuse, intentando encontrar un punto intermedio.  
**- Además, reconoce que no vas a poder usarlas. –** Apostilló mi esposa. **– Se supone que no podemos responder a sus ataques, las dagas puede que sirvan para que se lo piensen dos veces pero, teniendo en cuenta lo atolondrados que son algunos con las cosas hechas por los que no son magos, puede que no lleguen a entender del todo la amenaza que implican cuatro pares de Desert Eagle. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Con las dagas es más fácil: Es un cuchillo, la punta pincha y los lados cortan, eso lo reconocen todos.  
- De acuerdo, dejaré las armas de fuego. –** Aceptó al fin el Lasombra, entregándoselas a Dominique para que las devolviese al arcón de su dormitorio. – **Pero si me tocan mucho las narices os aseguro que pienso clavar alguna daga donde le duela horrores y no le cause daños severos. –** Dicho por un maestro de las torturas y un guerrero experto, eso es una herida agravada con toda seguridad. ¡Por eso me cae tan bien este jovenzuelo!  
**- ¡Se me olvidaba!** – Mi esposa se detuvo antes de salir por la barrera de protección levantada por su sire. **– Cariño, puede que una de sus tretas sea precisamente provocar que perdamos el control de nuestra sed de sangre amplificando el aroma ya existente en los corredores.** – La miré asombrado de que semejante idea pudiese ocurrírsele a una pandilla de magos adolescentes… ¡Sin sentido de la auto conservación! ¡Vale, sí, puede que sean tan estúpidos como para hacer eso! **– Será mejor que no respires para evitar males mayores ya que eres el más vulnerable ante un ataque de esas características.  
- Pero entonces no podré hablar, amor mío. ¿Sabes lo que ello implica?** – Sonreí divertido.  
**- Sí.** – Sonrió ella a su vez. **– Que te tendré en mi mente todo el día. –** Obsequiándome con un profundo beso antes de adentrarnos en el mundo de los adolescentes hiper hormonados con magia.

En el vestíbulo del castillo nos encontramos con el resto de la familia. Isabel venía rodeada de todos los mayores de la casa de Slytherin, que estaban de nuestro lado y que me facilitaban mucho las cosas con AJ. Daphne iba del brazo de Blaise, que no perdía de vista a la Assamita, Pansy iba del brazo de Theo, Crabe y Goyle cerraban la comitiva. Aunque no se me escaparon unas miraditas de reojo que les lanzaron dos niñas en particular.

"_¿No les dará vergüenza pasearse de ese modo con una asesina?"_ Se preguntaba una de ellas, Millicent Bullstrode.  
_"¿Qué dirán mis padres cuando se enteren de que mi hermana tiene relaciones con ese tipejo? Aunque su familia sea de sangre limpia, no hace otra cosa que deshonrarlos al codearse con semejante compañía. De todos es sabido que es el amante de esa asesina y, sin embargo, Daphne ahora lo sigue a todas partes, va colgada de su brazo como una vulgar ramera. No quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de perversiones a las que habrá accedido desde que se ve con ese traidor a la sangre. Estoy deseando recibir la respuesta a la carta que le envié a papá y mamá, seguro que también le envían una a ella recomendándole que cambie de actitud y se comporte como se espera de una muchacha de buena familia como ella."_ ¡Menuda perla de hermanita que tiene la pobre Daphne! ¿Con parientes así, quién necesita enemigos? Pero dejé de entrometerme en sus mentes porque resultaba más interesante la conversación que tenía lugar entre mis compañeros.

**- ¿Qué, le hemos dado vacaciones a la Discreción? –** Se burló la Assamita al ver los puñales sobresaliendo de las botas de montar de Lara.  
**- Por así decirlo. –** Reconoció Lucian. **– Sabes que prefiero la Intimidación sobre todas las cosas.  
- Pues tu amiga la "intimidación" podía haberse quedado donde estaba. –** Protestó H. **– Mis compañeros de casa no necesitan que les des más excusas para querer acabar contigo, además, prometiste protegerlos.  
- Querida mía, jamás prometí tal cosa.** – Fue la única respuesta del esquivo Lasombra.  
**- Pero… -** Comenzó a replicar la joven.  
**- No dijo "prometo", Hermione. –** Le recordó Draco en un susurro.  
**- ¿De verdad va a ampararse en esa sencilla y ridícula cláusula?** – H se volvió para mirarlo, incrédula.  
**- Cuando tratas con alguien que se rige por las normas del Acuerdo Honorable, te aseguro que cada palabra dicha o no dicha es más que importante, Fida'i. –** Le explicó Isabel. **– Por nimio que te parezca, esa sencilla cláusula exime a Lucian de cualquier sentimiento de culpa si se ve en la obligación de aniquilar a todos tus compañeros para mantener con vida a sus protegidos o su familia, aquellos a quienes sí ha prometido cuidar.  
- Pero… eso es… ¡Absurdo! –** Protestó H.  
**- Hermione, las medidas de seguridad no son de tu incumbencia.** – Le espetó Luc. **– Ahora iremos a tu primera clase, creo que es Encantamientos y la compartís con Ravenclaw. ¿Correcto?  
- Sí, pero…  
- Bien.** – Dejó de escucharla y se giró a todos los demás. **– Dom, tú y Laurent iréis con Ginebra a su clase; Draco, acompaña a los de tu casa a la suya, Lara irá también contigo. Ennoia, si necesitas algún tipo de soporte, que Zach nos avise.  
- Sí, sí… -** La antigua asintió de mala gana. **– Como si fuese la primera vez que voy solita a encontrarme con una pandilla de magos que me odia. –** Murmuró por lo bajo. **– Vámonos Zach, no quiero estar cerca de Luc cuando le sale la vena estratégica y se dedica a lanzar órdenes como si fuese un general.**

Tampoco a mí me gusta estar a su lado cuando se pone en plan mandón pero, teniendo en cuenta que, a falta de César, es el estratega más experimentado del grupo, no vamos a ponernos a discutir sus indicaciones. Ennoia tiene mucha experiencia en batallas, pero está demasiado acostumbrada a trabajar en solitario como para ponerse a calcular estrategias, ya he dicho que Lameth es un santurrón, Bel seguramente tendría mucho más que decir si no fuese porque tiene una laguna de memoria de más de dos mil años y no le da la gana de ponerse a pensar, Draco es demasiado joven para haber aprendido siquiera a controlar sus poderes como para saber siquiera algo de maniobras de ataque o defensa en grupo, mi amorcito y yo estamos más a favor de pequeñas escaramuzas que de grandes planificaciones como esta, aparte que ya me llega con tener que estar planificando continuamente la situación de Isabel y AJ como para tener que ponerme a pensar además en el bienestar de H y todos los demás.

Nada más entrar en el aula supe que íbamos a tener problemas. No hacía falta mirarles a las caras malhumoradas para saber que algo iba mal, el odio se podía palpar en el ambiente, reinaba en él como si cientos de corrientes eléctricas circulasen de un lado a otro de la habitación. ¡Sí, Maat, has respondido a mis plegarias, al fin tendré algo de entretenimiento! El hermanito del alma de la ghoul de Lucian miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su antes amigo y ahora nuevo ghoul de Lara, no esperó siquiera a que se cerrase la puerta para lanzarle un encantamiento y… ¡Sí! La sangre de Lara mostró su efectividad al impedir que tuviese efecto alguno en el joven mago, por lo menos no provocó el deseado, lo que sí causó fue que el joven se enfadase y, con un simple deseo, lanzase a su antiguo amigo por los aires. Eso es lo que tiene el llevar la sangre de un vampiro de segunda generación en las venas siendo un mago y estando vivo, que la magia deja de ser cosa de niños y pasa a ser cosa de mayores. El pelirrojo se empotró contra un armario, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de romper de la madera cuando las puertas cedieron bajo su peso y el de los huesos al partirse, probablemente se rompiese una o dos costillas en el proceso.

**- ¿Cómo osas atacarme de ese modo?** – Le gritó el muchacho furioso. Hay que hacer algo con ese temperamento, parece que las lecciones de relajación de Lara no surten efecto, puede que tenga que traer más veces a su sobrina para enseñarle algo de autocontrol. **– ¿Tan pronto olvidaste mi advertencia, Ronald?  
- Tranquilízate, Harry. –** Pidió Lucian. **– Has de aprender a contenerte.  
- Por suerte llevo un poco de poción aquí, por algún lado… -** Dijo Lameth rebuscando en sus bolsillos.  
**- ¡No quiero tus venenos, maldito monstruo! –** Fue capaz de decir el chaval malherido.  
**- No te mates en buscar, Dirk.** – Suspiró mi mujercita. **– Yo me ocuparé de Míster Simpatía. –** Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo levantó del suelo, sin hacer caso a sus protestas y apartando con cuidado a todos los que habían acudido a su lado. **– Te voy a curar sólo porque no fue intención de Harry el provocarte tanto daño, el pobre aún se tiene que acostumbrar a ciertos cambios, pero te recomendaría que no volvieses a provocarle si no quieres padecer algo más que unos minutos de dolor a causa de dos costillas rotas. ¡Ah! Por si no lo sabes, la razón de que te cueste tanto respirar es porque uno de los fragmentos ha perforado tu pulmón, si no te lo arreglo puede que perezcas en medio de dolorosos estertores.** – Le comunicó sonriente. **– Aunque, si prefieres tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa porque eres masoquista, no seré yo quien te lo impida, sólo has de pedírmelo y no arreglaré ni un solo huesecillo de tu maltrecho cuerpo. –** Sus párpados aletearon cual mariposas al decirle eso. **– Te aseguro que comprendo el inmenso placer que puedes llegar a encontrar en estos momentos al sentir cómo tu pulmón se va encharcando con tu sangre, esa sensación de asfixia tan maravillosa y catártica…** - comentó ensoñadora.

"_¡Por favor, amor mío, no prolongues más mi tortura!"_ Le rogué. _"Remátalo o cúralo, pero no atormentes a tu pobre maridito que tiene que permanecer calladito por culpa de estos cenutrios"_

**- ¡Si lo estás disfrutando, cariño!** – Se giró hacia mí, mientras tocaba con un dedo el pecho del zagal y lo curaba de inmediato. – **Pero tranquilo, mi vida…** - acariciando mi mejilla –**…en cuanto me sea posible te daré mi recompensa por tu paciencia.** – Besándome una vez más ante el asombro de todos los alumnos que no entendían nada de lo que ocurría.

Aunque prefería una y mil veces disfrutar de los labios de mi amada, no me quedó más remedio que hacer un repaso a todos los demás alumnos, por si alguno tuviese la tentación de imitar al subnormal del pelirrojo. A medida que iba adentrándome en sus mentes y viendo el profundo cariño que nos tenían, tan profundo que ni con una perforadora de petróleo sería capaz de encontrarlo, pude ver algunos detalles que me sorprendieron. Al parecer, tanto Ravenclaws como Gryffindors por igual, habían pasado una noche agitada, seguida de un amanecer en extremo complejo y tormentoso. Fue entonces cuando comprendí qué era lo que habían hecho aquellos dos durante las horas que nos dejaron con los señuelos. Una vez se observaba el resultado de sus gamberradas, era extremadamente divertido y malicioso.

"_¿Lucian, no notas algo raro en la actitud de los alumnos esta mañana?"_ Le pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios.  
_"Sí, están bastante más enojados de lo habitual. ¿Conoces la razón?"_ Inquirió a su vez.  
_"Puede que quienes mejor te lo puedan explicar sean tu chiquillo y Bel"_ Comenté burlón.  
_"Déjate de acertijos y ve al grano, Tony"_ Protestó.  
_"Aburrido."_ Negando con la cabeza. _"Resulta que ayer, cuando desaparecieron durante varias horas, se dedicaron a prepararles varias gamberradas a los magos."  
"¡Pues podrían habérnoslo dicho! Eso seguro que provocará que se pongan más beligerantes todavía."_ Gruñó el Lasombra.

Ahora que sabía lo que tenía que buscar, me di cuenta de los temblores que recorrían a buena parte del alumnado, antes lo había achacado a que Lucian estuviese haciendo algún jueguecito con las sombras, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que en realidad era el resultado de haber tenido que ducharse en agua helada. Un par de Ravenclaws estaban dormidos sobre el pupitre, seguramente porque no habían sido capaces de conciliar el sueño en su dormitorio, a causa de la incómoda cama que la asesina les había dejado. Lo mejor de todo es que, al ser Isabel y Draco magos tan poderosos por la sangre vampírica y su experiencia, los lastimosos alumnos no podían deshacer ninguno de sus encantamientos por mucho que se esforzasen o le diesen golpecitos a la varita.

Dos chicas entre los Gryffindor resultaron ser las más entretenidas de observar. Romilda Vane y su amiga Demelza. No cesaban de rascarse y mirarse en el espejo mientras esperaban a Flitwick. Me fijé bien en ellas y así descubrí que, el origen de tantos picores, eran las baratijas que llevaban puestas. La piel alrededor de sus pulseras estaba plagada de diminutos granitos, los dedos que llevaban sortijas estaban hinchados y se podía ver que los lóbulos de sus orejas tenían varias heridas cerca de los pendientes. Los cuellos estaban igualmente sembrados de granitos fruto de una urticaria y en sus rostros se apreciaban arrugas y granos purulentos por doquier. La verdad, una Gorgona sería mucho más agraciada que ellas. Pero no parecían percatarse de todo esto, sino que se miraban y volvían a mirar en los espejos en busca de la causa de sus males y picores, sin que fuesen capaces de encontrarlos. No quedaba duda, eso también era obra de ese par de bribonzuelos.

Otro vistazo me permitió descubrir a Marietta Edgecombe, vestida completamente de negro, sollozando silenciosamente en el pupitre en la parte de atrás del aula, intentando esconderse detrás de todos sus compañeros. Su cara también estaba sembrada de pústulas y heridas y en su cuello también tenía una urticaria por donde pasaba el colgante que llevaba puesto.

Thomas y Finnigan, los compañeros de cuarto de Ronald, nos miraban recelosos a través de sus largas ojeras. Ronald nos dirigía miradas de profundo odio tras el episodio con su ex amigo. Lo más curioso fue ver las miradas de desconfianza que sus compañeros de cuarto dirigían a McLaggen, de sus mentes pude sacar que tenía algo que ver con ciertas revistas que habían encontrado en su cama. Ambas gemelas Patil parecían pelearse con sus ropas, como si no estuviesen del todo cómodas con ellas. Definitivamente, Draco e Isabel no habían dejado títere con cabeza en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que habían estado alejados de nosotros, se ve que aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo en que H no estaba cerca para recriminarles. Si es que ya se sabe, cuando el gato deja la casa, los ratones hacen de las suyas.

**- Buenos días, clase. –** Saludó el profesor Flitwick, aunque sin su habitual buen ánimo. **– Hoy vamos a estudiar los encantamientos de revelación, muy útiles cuando existe algo que se nos oculta a la vista por medio de la magia o algo está escondido en alguna parte. -** ¡Qué apropiado!  
**- ¡Profesor! –** Lo interrumpió Terry Boot. **– Creo que primero debemos discutir lo que estos… chupasangres… han hecho en nuestras casas.  
- ¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Boot? –** Preguntó el mini profesor con una ceja enarcada.  
**- Hemos estado haciendo recuento y luego lo hemos contrastado con los de la casa de Gryffindor y a ellos les pasa lo mismo.** – Comenzó a explicarse el muchacho. **– No funcionan las cañerías, ni las chimeneas, las escaleras se rompen cuando empezamos a subirlas, las camas parecen embrujadas para impedir que durmamos en ellas, algunos incluso han encontrado peligrosas criaturas entre las sábanas.  
- ¿Es eso cierto? –** El personajillo se volvió a nosotros.- **¿Han estado sembrando el caos en las casas?  
- Le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver en todo eso que está diciendo, es más, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.** – Lucian se encogió de hombros.  
**- Yo tampoco sé nada.** – Comentó Lameth. **– Pero si quieren puedo acercarme para echar un vistazo, la última vez que entré en las torres de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor fue para levantar una fuerte protección contra ataques, pero no tendría que tener ningún efecto adverso sobre los habitantes, todo lo contrario.** – El pobre Dirk, que no se entera de qué va la historia.

"_Dirk, no te rompas el colodrillo, han sido Isa y Draco que han hecho de las suyas, ahora estate calladito y no digas nada."_ Le expliqué mentalmente. _"Haz lo mismo que Lavender, poner cara de póker y mentir como un cosaco."  
"¡Pero Tony, han puesto en peligro a los chicos, dicen que había criaturas peligrosas…!"  
"Frena el carro, atlante, que estamos hablando de Draco e Isa, esos dos no han puesto en peligro a los chavales, ni tampoco les han soltado ninguna criatura, lo más probable es que el tal Boot esté exagerando. Tú calla y atiende, que estás más guapetón."_

**- ¡No queremos que ninguno de los de su calaña vuelvan a pisar nuestras torres! –** Protestó McLaggen.

"_¿Ves? Son una pandilla de cenutrios desagradecidos que se merecían un ligero castigo."_ Aseguré a Lameth.

**- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que ha sido uno de ellos, McLaggen? –** Intervino Lavender. – **Lo que ha descrito Boot pudo haberlo causado cualquiera, incluso vosotros mismos. Seguro que os morís de ganas de echarles las culpas a ellos de algo.  
- ¡Mira tú quién fue a hablar!** – Protestó Padma. - **¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte tan tranquila después de lo que le hiciste a Michael?  
- Mi revancha con Corner fue única y exclusivamente con él, Padma.** – Le respondió Lavender con una sonrisa inocente. ¡Cómo adoro a esta niña cuando se pone así! – **Él atacó a mi señor y yo reaccioné, quizá de una manera un poco exagerada… lo reconozco. –** Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. – **Pero eso ya ha sido discutido y pronto conoceré cuál es mi castigo por dicha acción. Como puedes observar, yo no eludo mi responsabilidad… no hago como otros.** – Entrecerrando sus ojos y recorriendo las filas Ravenclaw con una mirada cargada de intenciones. Con eso les dejaba claro que sabía que Corner no era el único responsable de lo ocurrido en la Sección Prohibida.  
**- Bueno, dejemos esto para más tarde… -** Propuso Flitwick con voz temblorosa. – **Quizás sería mejor que los prefectos de cada casa lo hablasen con el Director, después de haberlo discutido con los jefes de casa y haber realizado un examen de las torres, para corroborar vuestras afirmaciones.** – O lo que es lo mismo: El renacuajo tenía miedo de que decidiésemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano en aquel preciso momento y le rompiésemos algún hueso en el proceso. ¡Pobre iluso!

Después de ese ligero contratiempo, la clase continuó como siempre. Pero no podía esperarse el profesorcillo que, al haber escogido aquel preciso encantamiento, la clase de ese día le deparaba aún muchas más sorpresas y vicisitudes. Mientras se dedicó a explicar la teoría y no dirigió a los alumnos a la práctica me pude dar un paseo por las mentes de los presentes. La mayoría estaba deseando probar el encantamiento sobre nosotros, aunque las que sufrían de picores iban a usarlo sobre sí mismas para intentar encontrar la causa de los mismos.

"_¿Cómo va vuestra clase, Tony?"_ Preguntó Ennoia de pronto.  
_"Va encaminada a ser un concierto de gritos e insultos."_ Le respondí burlón. _"Pero lo peor de todo es que en esta ocasión no seré el causante de ninguno de ellos."  
"Vamos, que por un lado estás en tu salsa y por el otro te han quitado tu divertimento favorito."_ Comentó divertida. _"Yo estoy rodeada de un montón de críos que me miran como si de un momento a otro me fuese a transformar y comérmelos a todos. Por suerte tengo a Zach a mi lado que me sigue mirando como si fuese una persona."_ Suspiró ligeramente molesta.  
_"Tú tranquila, el chaval sabe perfectamente que trata con un ser extremadamente inteligente y sensible…"  
"¡No me dores la píldora!"_ Gruñó interiormente. _"AJ es cosa tuya y no mía, por muchos piropos que me sueltes no pienso ocuparme de mantenerla alejada de la Assamita"  
"¡Serás bicho!"_ Protesté. _"¿Ni siquiera por una horita de nada?"  
"¡Uy, qué planta carnívora tan linda!"_ Cambió de tema y cerró su mente de inmediato para que no volviese a adentrarme en ella.

Pero no sólo mantenía una conversación con la Gangrel, también estaba ayudando a Lara a mantenerse despierta durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, intentando seguir cuerdo con la sarta de guarradas que estaban pensando la Assamita y mi mujer para distraerme a mí, desviar las ansias asesinas de la mente de Lucian, concentrar a Lameth en este siglo y en el idioma apropiado. Igualmente debía seguir teniendo "un ojo" pendiente de lo que estuviese haciendo AJ, no fuera a ser que, por error, nos la topásemos al salir de la clase precipitadamente. H ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en cuanto comenzasen con las prácticas del encantamiento. ¡La niña no tiene un pelo de tonta y sabe perfectamente que muchas cosas que sus compañeros nunca han visto pueden salir a relucir con ese sencillo movimiento de varita!

El primero fue un Ravenclaw, apuntó su varita hacia Isabel… ¡A saber lo que esperaba revelar, aunque probablemente no lo que se vio! Ante los ojos de todos los alumnos apareció el verdadero atuendo de la asesina. En lugar de llevar el uniforme de la casa Gryffindor iba vestida, aunque más bien se podría decir que apenas vestía, unos pantalones cortos por los muslos y un top de tirantes. Todos los varones perdieron automáticamente la concentración necesaria para ejecutar más hechizos, y algunas féminas también. Lo que igualmente les dejó sin aliento fue ver las dos espadas asomando a su espalda.

A continuación, Ronald lanzó el encantamiento contra Harry, pero como es un negado integral con la varita, le dio de lleno al pobre de Lameth. Ahí aparecieron los más de diez centímetros de altura que siempre se quita, los tatuajes que le recorren todo el rostro y las pintas con las que iba ese día. Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir escoger ese día para ponerse un traje tan pintoresco como ese. Casi parecía que llevase un traje militar con galones y todo. Pantalones rectos, casaca con doble juego de botones y una camisola ajustada a su cuerpo. Se nota que mi amorcito hoy no había podido pasarse por su habitación para poder adecuar su vestimenta a la época correcta.

**- ¿Cómo se le ocurre traer armas a un aula?** – Exclamó Flitwick, rojo como un tomate y dando golpecitos con el pie en la pila de libros sobre la que tenía que subirse para dar la talla.  
**- Nunca me dijeron nada por llevarlas, no sé por qué hoy ha de ser diferente.** – Le replicó Isa con calma.  
**- ¡Esto es un centro de estudio!** – Chilló el hombrecillo, a punto de perder sus casillas.  
**- Eso no se lo discute nadie.** – Continuó Isa con parsimonia. – **Es más, no creo que tenga que hacer uso de ellas en ningún momento, pero…** - dirigiéndome una sonrisa maliciosa. – **Me sentiría desnuda sin ellas, estoy tan acostumbrada a sentirlas a mi espalda…**

**- No te aconsejo que termines ese movimiento de varita si quieres seguir teniendo manos. –** Amenazó Lucian a una de las Patil que apuntaba hacia él. **– Te recuerdo que yo estoy como mero observador y que no necesito magia para que las cosas sucedan a mi alrededor.** – Y fue entonces cuando la gemela sintió un ligero tirón en la única pieza de ropa interior que había podido ponerse.  
**- ¡Oiga usted, no le consiento que amenace a mis alumnos!** – Siguió vociferando Flitwick, ahora hacia Luc.  
**- Disculpe pero yo no amenazo, sólo advierto de las posibles consecuencias que pueden llegar a tener ciertos actos.** – Volviéndose al profesor en miniatura con su habitual cinismo. – **Como bien sabrá, es un deber de aquellos que son mayores el educar a los jóvenes para que no cometan errores o se metan en problemas. Soy un simple educador, como usted. –** Enarcando una ceja con esa altivez que siempre le caracteriza.

No sólo estaba dejándole claro al mini profesor que no era recomendable que se entrometiese más, sino que también estaba diciéndole a las Patil que estaban a su merced si así él lo desease. No en vano volvió a tirar de los hilos de sus tangas con un diminuto zarcillo. Sí, la sutileza despiadada, resbaladiza, escalofriantemente seductora de los Lasombra. ¿Quién mejor que Lucian para demostrarles que no es en absoluto inteligente el amenazar a un vampiro de más de un milenio de antigüedad? A esas alturas las gemelas estaban empapando, muy a su pesar, los escasos triángulos de tela de sus tangas, su espalda estaba empapada en sudor frío y sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse por el deseo. ¡Menos mal que mi mujercita adorada me advirtió de que no respirase! Luego teníamos a un mini mago adulto, con la cara congestionada por el esfuerzo de contener la sarta de insultos y encantamientos que se le pasaban por la mente. Algunos eran bastante elaborados y originales, incluso los había que eran una mezcla de ambos. Pero el pobre estaba coartado por la obligación de mantener el orden entre los adolescentes, no podía dejarse llevar por las ganas que tenía de hacerle tragar el orgullo a ese pedante. ¡Si en todo este tiempo no ha habido quién le haga tragar ni la "o"!

La tensión se disipó ligeramente cuando las tres Gorgonas se lanzaron los encantamientos a sí mismas y vieron en los espejos sus aspectos. Los chillidos fueron estruendosos y dolorosos para todos aquellos que estábamos cerca de alguna de ellas. Lo que también ocurrió fue que de inmediato toda la Familia se situó en actitud defensiva ante un posible ataque. Isabel rodeó con un brazo a Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí, Lucian de inmediato se puso ante ella y en su mano aparecieron dos dagas con su escudo de armas grabado. Harry hizo aparecer de la nada un escudo de fuerza que los rodeó a los tres. Lavender se levantó para proteger a Lameth. Mi querida esposa ni se inmutó y continuó repasando mentalmente todas las posturas que habíamos practicado durante la noche, para tormento mío. Yo me llevé una mano a los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

¿De quién fue la genial idea de meter en una misma habitación a una panda de vampiros con los nervios a flor de piel y a dos grupos de jóvenes adolescentes atemorizados y salidos?

Por suerte para todos nosotros, H fue la voz de la razón y la cordura. Convenció tanto a Lucian como a Isabel de que no corría peligro alguno y que era mejor que saliesen de allí lo antes posible. Con lo que no contó ella fue que el histérico de su futuro sire se lo iba a tomar a pies juntillas. En cuestión de segundos, diminutos zarcillos se encargaron de cerrar todas las persianas y contraventanas, impidiendo así que un solo rayo de luz entrase en el aula, momento de distracción que aprovechó Lucian para desaparecer en el Abismo con las dos féminas. Lo malo es que eso nos dejó a todos los demás solos ante unos mozalbetes muy enfadados que nos apuntaban con varitas cuando el Profesor Flitwick fue capaz de recuperar el estado original del aula.

**- ¡Han huido! –** Exclamó el lumbreras de McLaggen. - **¡Les hemos demostrado que somos mejores que ellos!  
- ¡Ni en tus sueños, Cormac!** – Le rebatió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. No empuñaba su varita, no, claro, eso sería demasiado fácil y obvio… ¡Tenía que estar empuñando una maldito puñal con el escudo de los Deveraux! Si cuando Isabel dijo que la discreción se había ido de vacaciones, no estaba nada desencaminada.  
**- Calma.** – Exigió mi amada esposa con su dulce voz, levantándose con lentitud del pupitre. Era consciente de que cada centímetro que emergía de su cuerpo era una invitación a la sensualidad de todos los presentes, por eso sus movimientos eran calculadamente seductores, para centrar toda la atención sobre ella y distraerla de todos los demás. **– Sería una verdadera lástima que alguno de vosotros se hiciese daño… -** modulando su voz para que, a pesar de ser apenas un susurro, entrase por los oídos de cada uno de los que la escuchasen y se introdujese hasta el fondo de sus mentes. - **…con tantas cosas duras y puntiagudas por el medio… -** situándose entre Harry y Ronald que se estaban amenazando el uno al otro, posando un dedo en la punta de la daga del uno y otro dedo en la de la varita del pelirrojo. – **Es mejor que las bajéis y nos sentemos de nuevo, intentemos llevar las cosas con… -** obligándoles a bajar sus respectivas armas con una ligera presión de sus dedos sobre las puntas, mirando ora a uno ora al otro con tal intensidad en sus ojos que sentía arder mi deseo por ella. **–…calma.**

Era evidente que mi amorcito estaba ejerciendo todo su poder de seducción sobre cada uno de los presentes para desviar la atención. Lavender aprovechó la ocasión de inmediato y sacó a Lameth a rastras del aula. ¡Mira que es come libros el maldito atlante! ¡Lo que le costó a la chavala poder sacarlo de allí! Hasta que sólo quedamos representando a la familia, Harry, mi adorada mujer y yo. Podría detener el tiempo y sacarlos de allí, pero eso no le gustaría a mi esposa. Preferí dejarla jugar un poquito más con la libido de todos los presentes.

"_¿Te he dicho esta mañana que estás maravillosa con esos pantalones?"_ Le susurré mentalmente.  
_"Sólo unas veinte veces, amor mío."_ Contestó ella dedicándome una sonrisa privada.  
_"Entonces no han sido suficientes… En cuanto nos libremos de este contratiempo debemos volver a nuestro dormitorio para que pueda ensalzar tu belleza. Mis labios pronunciarán las palabras a medida que rendirán pleitesía a cada una de tus curvas, mi aliento acariciará tu piel…"  
"Vida mía, he de ocuparme primero de este ligero inconveniente… pero luego seré tuya por la eternidad que tú decidas concederme"_ Me interrumpió mirándome anhelante.

**- Ha quedado claro que algunos de nosotros no siempre vestimos las ropas con las que estáis acostumbrados a vernos, pero no creo que nuestro atavío sea algo tan importante como para armar tal escándalo. Concedo que la altura y los tatuajes de Dirk pueden resultar un poco intimidantes, por esa razón los mantiene ocultos, no por otra oscura idea que se os haya ocurrido en vuestras jóvenes mentes.** – Fue comentando con tranquilidad, posando su mirada en cada uno de ellos como si sólo estuviese hablando para esa persona. **– Vosotras, chicas, os recomiendo que cambiéis de productos de belleza, está claro que no resultan efectivos en absoluto, pero tampoco es como para armar tal estruendo. Os pido disculpas por mis compañeros, pero debéis comprender que, tras una batalla tan reciente, es normal que aún tengan algunos reflejos automáticos.** – Mirando entonces al bocazas de McLaggen. **– Y permíteme que te corrija, no han huido de vosotros, sino que se han quitado del medio por vosotros.** – Volviéndose a Flitwick. **– Habría resultado un placer poder continuar atendiendo a la clase, Filius, pero entiende que es preferible que nos vayamos ahora.**

Dicho esto, tomó mi mano y la de Harry, girándose para salir por la puerta, permitiendo que su cabellera ondulase tras de ella, dejando una dulzona fragancia a su paso. ¿Y aún algunos se preguntan por qué he entregado mi alma a esta mujer?

Bueno, la primera escaramuza parece que no ha ido del todo bien. ¿Pero cómo carajo quieren que reaccionemos? Todos nuestros instintos nos están gritando para que nos carguemos esta maldita estupidez de ser una pandilla de buenos samaritanos con los puñeteros magos de los cojones, salvo al santurrón de Lameth, claro. Pero esa es otra historia que no merece ser contada ahora. No puedo creerme que hayamos tenido que retroceder ante esos niñatos. La otra opción era demostrarles de una vez por todas quién es el que realmente manda en este castillo, pero eso no sería "políticamente correcto". Nota mental: cargarme al que inventó ese término, antes de que lo invente, a ser posible.

Y ahora estamos otra vez mirándonos las caras en la maldita sala de siempre. Lucian y Lara dan vueltas como animales encerrados, Draco y ella aparecieron en la sala poco después de que llegásemos a ella. No podíamos esperar que el rubito permaneciese por mucho tiempo alejado de su querida moza, mucho menos si ha tenido que ser sacada de una clase por el Abismo. Bel está quieta como una estatua en su otomana, no le quita el ojo de encima a la chavala, no es para menos, se supone que ha de protegerla y es una de las responsables de que los niños de marras se lanzasen a por nosotros. Ennoia y Zach aparecieron unos minutos más tarde, el chico no ha dicho nada y el bicho no deja de amenazarme mentalmente para que le dé detalles de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lameth y Lavender se han refugiado en la torre, es el lugar más seguro para el Capadocio en estos momentos.

**- Ya está bien de darle vueltas a lo mismo.** – H se puso de pie y enfrentó a su maridito y a su guardaespaldas particular. **- ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? –** El rubito iba a protestar pero ella le ha cortado con una mirada de esas que, da igual lo viejo que seas, siguen siendo paralizantes. **– No me vengas con excusas, Draco, sé que tú e Isa estáis detrás de todo esto. Es el momento de que nos digáis lo que hicisteis a nuestras espaldas para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.  
- Está bien. –** Aceptó Bel. **– Ayer nos metimos en las torres de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y nos dedicamos a gastarles unas cuantas bromitas sin importancia. Reconozco que nos centramos un poquito en las petardas que tanto se han metido contigo últimamente, pero tampoco era para tanto. Luego hicimos unas cuantas gamberradas aquí y allá como dejarles sin agua caliente y estropearles las camas para que no pudiesen dormir bien. Como ves no es nada tan grave como ellos dijeron, son unos exagerados.  
- Son adolescentes, Isabel… ¿Qué esperabas?** – Protestó H enfadada. - **¡Claro que han exagerado todo y lo han sacado de su contexto! Se supone que vosotros sois unos vampiros desalmados que sólo queréis sorber su sangre hasta dejarlos secos… ¿no esperarías que se lo tomasen como una simple e inocente revancha? Lo peor de todo es que sé que en realidad no les hicisteis nada que fuese tan grave como para que quisiesen mataros, pero el sólo hecho de que existáis ya es una amenaza para ellos.  
**

"_Aparte de que me habéis tocado los cojones con las variables."_ Protesté en la mente del joven Lasombra. _"¿Se te ocurrió que me estabas jodiendo la vida cuando metiste a Isa en la Torre de Ravenclaw?"  
"Sólo fue una hora, Tony."_ Se disculpó. _"Y me aseguré de que ella no estuviese por las inmediaciones cuando entramos…"  
"¡Pudo haber sentido su esencia, gilipollas! Son dos almas que llevan más de dos milenios encontrándose, ¿realmente te creíste que simplemente manteniéndolas alejadas físicamente iba a evitar que se percibiesen la una a la otra, capullo? ¡Llevo años dejándome la piel en evitar que este castillo de mierda se volatilice y tú casi la cagas en una hora! No sabes cuánta suerte tienes de ser el chiquillo de Lucian en estos momentos…"  
"Te aseguro que lo siento y que intentaré hacer lo posible por ponerle remedio…"  
"Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo para que se te grabe a fuego en ese cerebro que tan poco usaste antes: ¡No te acerques a ella! Es la mejor manera que tienes de ayudarme en estos momentos. ¿Está claro?"  
"Cristalino."_

Decidimos que intentaríamos asistir al resto de las clases e intentar mantener la mayor calma posible. Aunque, lo que no pudimos evitar a partir de entonces, fue que nuestras verdaderas esencias apareciesen. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando nos buscas... nos encuentras. Si tanto querían tener a unos vampiros crueles y malvados, eso es lo que tendrían desde entonces. Ennoia fue la única que siguió conteniéndose ligeramente, pero aún podíamos sentir el escalofrío que su esencia bestial provocaba en todo el que se acercaba, es una depredadora nata, no lo puede evitar, mucho menos cuando se siente acorralada, igual que el resto. Lucian y Lara eran los que mejor lo llevaban al no haber seguido hasta el máximo el camino del Acuerdo Honorable, pero las sombras estaban revolucionadas allí por donde pasaban, lo que contribuía a que todos los humanos se sintiesen inseguros cerca de ellos, otro tanto le ocurría a su chiquillo. Los únicos que no mostraban dicha incomodidad eran sus propios ghoules, por eso Harry y Ginebra no se separaban apenas de ellos, tampoco Dom y Laurent.

La que peor lo llevaba a la hora de mantener a raya sus instintos era Bel. La asesina que lleva dentro estaba a flor de piel en estos momentos. Lo curioso era ver las reacciones de su "juguete" y la novia del mismo. Estaba claro que Blaise había desarrollado una especie de síndrome de Paulov en lo que a la esencia de Bel se refiere, estaba totalmente alborotado y Daphne otro tanto de lo mismo. Parece ser que ambos asocian esa sensación a otra mucho más placentera.

Quienes lo teníamos un poco más complicado de sobrellevarlo éramos precisamente mi mujercita y yo. Al seguir la Vía Pecatis hasta el límite de sus directrices, el aura que emana de nosotros es pura atracción sensual. Era como si nos hubiésemos bañado en feromonas: todo aquel que estaba a nuestro alrededor quedaba prendado de nosotros o simplemente sufría las consecuencias de sus propias hormonas. Los corazones se aceleraban, el sudor comenzaba a cubrir su piel, su respiración se volvía agitada… vamos, que se ponían burros con sólo vernos.

Quedaba fuera de discusión que Lameth no podía estar solo ni un segundo, pero de eso se encargó perfectamente Lavender, estaba cumpliendo mejor que ninguno con su señor.

Y de esta guisa continuó el peor día de nuestras vidas hasta el momento. Daba igual en cuantas batallas habíamos estado, no importaba cuántas vidas habíamos sesgado a lo largo de las nuestras, estábamos a merced de esos malditos bastardos adolescentes a causa de nuestras propias normas. No podíamos matarlos, no podíamos doblegar sus voluntades a las nuestras y teníamos que hacer todo lo que estuviese en nuestras manos para impedir que hubiese más disputas.

Estaba claro que no iba a ser posible… Yo, sobre todos los demás, tenía que haberlo previsto, pero cuando un Lasombra loco por su mujer se metió en mitad de las variables y se dedicó a jugar a ser el héroe… jodió todas las probabilidades de que pudiésemos salir bien de esta. ¡Además de casi dejarme tan ciego como un topo!

Durante toda la mañana nos dedicamos a esquivar hechizos y encantamientos, se ve que esos inútiles aún no se dieron cuenta de que somos prácticamente inmunes a su magia. Fue divertido ver cómo Lavender se dedicó a devolver todos y cada uno de los que iban dirigidos a ella o a su señor. Lo que más me gustó fue el momento en que a un Gryffindor se le ocurrió encantar las escaleras para que Draco e Isabel tropezasen y se diesen de bruces, si no fuese porque H estaba con ellos, de seguro que la reacción habría sido muy diferente, pero se limitaron a eliminar el hechizo para que ella pudiese bajar con normalidad y hacer que las piernas del chico en cuestión no le respondiesen correctamente y fuese él quien terminó con todos los morros en el suelo.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, la única que se celebraba ya en el Gran Comedor, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría haber caminado sobre él como si de un camino de piedras se tratase. También fue el momento escogido por Harry y Ginebra para proponer al equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff su ayuda para entrenarse. Si las miradas matasen, todos los de esa mesa habrían caído fulminados de inmediato.

**- Hola, Steve.** – Se acercó Harry al capitán de Hufflepuff. **– ¿Te importa si nos sentamos un momento contigo? Querríamos comentarte una idea que tenemos. **– El chico lo miró sorprendido y luego vio a Ginebra a su lado, con una flamante sonrisa.  
**- Supongo que no pasa nada porque os sentéis...** – Aceptó con voz ligeramente temblorosa, podía ser por diversas razones, pero su mente sólo le daba vueltas a una cosa: _"¿Qué quiere el gran Harry Potter de un mindundi como yo?"_  
**- ¿Cómo os van los entrenamientos de Quidditch?** – Preguntó Ginebra sentándose a su izquierda, no me extraña que Luc esté encantado con ella, la chica no se anda con rodeos.  
**- Bueno, más o menos… -** Está claro que el tal Steve no tenía ni idea de lo que estos dos tramaban y tampoco quería reconocer que sabía que su equipo lo tenía muy difícil para ganar la copa aquel año, como siempre.  
**- ¿Qué dirías si te dijésemos que podemos ayudaros a mejorar vuestro rendimiento como equipo?** – Propuso Harry, desde las navidades había perdido buena parte de la inocencia y la timidez, se le notaba a la legua que estaba alcanzando a la pelirroja en lo que a hablar claro se refería.  
**- Pues… -** Steve se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta por unos segundos. **– Diría que quieres quedarte conmigo y que no está el horno para bollos.** – Reconoció suspirando. _"Esto tiene que ser una bromita que quieren gastarme, está claro…"_ Fue lo que pensó. **– Además, aunque mejorásemos un poco en nuestras técnicas de juego aún quedaría el detalle de que no podemos ganar a Gryffindor o Slytherin, mucho menos a los leones. Mira, no sé de qué va esto, pero soy consciente de que, mientras seas el buscador de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff no va a ganar una copa.** – Admitió. **– Al menos somos realistas y nos centramos en pasar un buen rato y no agobiarnos con ganar cuando sabemos que es imposible.  
- Pues entonces te vamos a dar una muy buena noticia… -** Ginebra volvió a regalarle una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en su hombro para susurrarle al oído. **– Tanto Harry como yo hemos dejado el equipo, ya no tienes que preocuparte por batirnos en la cancha.  
- Vale… ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?** – Steve seguía pensando que esos dos querían tomarle el pelo.  
**- Lo que te acaba de decir Gin es totalmente cierto, Steve.** – Le dijo Harry. **– Por razones que no vienen al caso, no vamos a jugar ni ella ni yo.  
- Digamos que me lo creo… -** Sopesó por un momento. **- ¿Por qué venís a decírmelo y qué demonios queréis proponerme?  
- Pues resulta que los dos sabemos que nos encanta el Quidditch y, como puede ser la última vez que podamos hacerlo en una larga temporada, queremos seguir teniendo algo que ver en lo que resta de curso… -** Empezó a irse por las ramas Harry.  
**- Queremos entrenaros y que les deis su merecido a nuestros ex** **– compañeros de equipo.** – Resumió Ginebra en una sola frase. – **Una de las razones por las que dejamos el equipo es porque no aceptan que estemos con quien estamos, nos han estado jugando una serie de malas pasadas durante todo el día y queremos devolvérselas con creces. Le hemos dado varias vueltas al asunto y, hacer que vosotros ganéis la copa entre casas, es la mejor manera de darles una patada en donde más les duele.  
- Hola.** – Apareció Draco tras el joven Hufflepuff que estaba sudando frío. **– Podría mentir y hacerme el encontradizo, pero Luc me pidió que controlase vuestra conversación… ¿Puedo unirme también a la confabulación?  
- ¿No estabas entrenando a tus compañeros de casa?** – Protestó Ginebra.  
**- Se las arreglan muy bien sin mí y creo que a los tejoncitos les vendría muy bien aprender algo de juego sucio. –** Explicó el Lasombra levantándola de su sitio para ocuparlo él y sentarla en su regazo. - **¿Qué dices, Steve? ¿Nos aceptas como entrenadores?  
- ¡Estáis como cabras…!** – El joven se llevó las manos a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – **Y yo estoy peor… porque os voy a decir que sí.  
- ¡Bien! –** Exclamó Ginebra haciendo un gesto de triunfo antes de abrazar al chico y besarlo en la mejilla. **– No te arrepentirás cuando veas los resultados…  
- ¡Fabuloso!** – Harry y Draco chocaron las manos para celebrarlo. **– Esta tarde a las siete ten a tus jugadores en la pista de Quidditch, tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento lo antes posible. –** El mago se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. **– Confío en que tú les explicarás la situación mejor que nosotros.  
- Supongo… cuando logre creérmelo yo… se lo explico. –** Musitó el joven.

La peor de todas las clases tenía que ser precisamente aquella en la que coincidían Slytherin y Gryffindor, Pociones Dobles con Snape. ¡Y ni siquiera tuvimos que entrar en el aula para que comenzasen los problemas!

Al parecer, Astoria, la hermanita pequeña de Daphne con complejo de viborilla, quiso tomarse ciertas libertades con las pertenencias de la Assamita. Cualquiera diría que alguien con dos dedos de frente sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tocar nada de la habitación de una asesina profesional, pero como ya he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, estos chavales no tienen sentido de la auto conservación. La niñata en cuestión se dedicó a revolver entre las cosas de Isabel, algo ya de por sí peligroso pues la mayoría son armas que están envenenadas, y tomó un objeto en particular. Si hubiese cogido otra cosa a lo mejor la reacción de Isa no era tan exagerada, pero tuvo la puntería de coger un colgante que AJ le había regalado en una de sus reencarnaciones.

Cuando los alumnos de la clase de Astoria salieron de las mazmorras, nos los encontramos en mitad de las escaleras cuando nosotros bajábamos. Ya tenía que haberme olido algo cuando Dominique me empezó a hacer señas para que me metiese en su cabeza, pero no me dio tiempo. Isabel la vio antes. Lo que pasa es que no había espacio para que nos moviésemos apenas en las estrechas escaleras, mas eso no era un impedimento para la asesina. Ante las atónitas miradas de los Slytherin el cuerpo de Isabel se desmaterializó para pasar a ser un charco de sangre que comenzó a subir por las piedras en busca de su presa que iba a la cabeza del grupo de alumnos de sexto, bastante adelantada a todos los demás.

Por supuesto, H fue una de las que más sorprendidas se quedó cuando su guardaespaldas desapareció ante sus ojos y se convirtió en una gran mancha sangrienta que retrocedía bajo nuestros pies, pero la chica no permitió que aquello le afectase más de lo imprescindible. Sin perder tiempo, giró sobre sus pies y empezó a apartar a los jóvenes alumnos para que le permitiesen el paso. Pronto todos estábamos subiendo las escaleras y olvidándonos por completo del profesor y la clase de pociones que nos esperaban en las mazmorras. Ver cómo una Assamita fría y calculadora perdía los estribos no era algo que se viese todos los días, creo que hace más de setecientos años que no se enfadaba tanto.

Al llegar al vestíbulo pudimos ver cómo el hilillo de sangre perseguía a una histérica Astoria, sacando ramales por las juntas entre las piedras cuando la chica intentaba esquivar aquella espantosa visión (para ella, porque para mí era una verdadera delicia). Hasta que la acorraló en una esquina. Todas las gotas de sangre volvieron a juntarse y, del charco que formaron, comenzó a emerger una figura humanoide totalmente formada por sangre al principio. Alzó una mano mientras todavía terminaba de definirse el aspecto de Isabel nuevamente, tomó a la chica por el pescuezo y la levantó en el aire, aplastándola contra la pared con furia. Cuando ya volvía a tener más definida su forma, con piel olivácea sobre los músculos que se vieron a medida que iba recuperándose, vimos los dientes apretados con fuerza, escuchamos el gruñido de ira que salió de su garganta y observamos los ojos inyectados en sangre por el enfado de la vampira.

**- ¡Por favor, detente Isabel! –** H corrió hacia ella. Lucian y Draco se lanzaron para detenerla. - **¡Dejadme ir!** – Protestó mirándolos enfadada y zafándose de ellos. Fue hacia ella y posó una mano sobre el brazo que apretaba la garganta de la jovencita. – **Hashashiyyin, no lo hagas, por favor, escúchame.**

"_¡Que no la escuche! ¡Que no la escuche! ¡Que no la escuche!"_ Comencé a canturrear en mi mente.

El vestíbulo estaba atiborrado de gente, profesores, alumnos y vampiros habíamos formado un corrillo en torno a las tres mujeres que eran el centro de nuestras atenciones. La angustiada víctima a la que le corría un hilillo de orina por sus piernas, la depredadora sin alma que la mantenía aprisionada contra la dura roca y la valiente muchacha que se había lanzado para detener una tragedia.

**- Vamos a necesitar un par de cuencos y unos cubiertos… -** comentó mi dulce esposa al aire con voz desapasionada. Aunque sé perfectamente que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de la joven niña a la que hemos aprendido a querer en tan poco tiempo.

Para mi desgracia los elfos la escucharon y aparecieron por una esquina. Digo que es mi desgracia pues, hasta el momento, había podido mantener ocultas mis exigencias con los elfos, pero entonces todos las vieron y la atención se centró en ellos y no en las tres mujeres que seguían con su duelo de voluntades ajenas a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

**- Fida'i… ella ha actuado…** - Le replicó con voz ronca, mostrando sus colmillos y acercándose al cuello de la pobre ilusa. –** Esto les enseñará al resto que no se debe tentar al diablo…**

Pero pocos la escucharon, todos miraban ahora a los dos elfos vestidos con un pijama de quirófano, el que sabía estaba perfectamente esterilizado, mascarillas, gorros que cubrían sus cabecitas y los pocos cabellos que había en ellas, pantuflas en los pies, guantes de látex para evitar tocar con sus dedos la bandeja con dos cuencos y dos juegos de cubiertos sobre ella. El elfo que iba detrás llevaba un esterilizador portátil en el caso de que alguno de los cubiertos se cayese.

**- ¿¡Has entrenado a los elfos domésticos, Tony! –** Exclamó Dirk sorprendido. **- ¿No te llegaba con hacer formar en escuadrones a las cucarachas y obligar a las arañas a utilizar la física cuántica para tejer sus telas?  
- Ya sabes cómo es mi pobre marido, Dirk… -** Mi encantadora esposa me sonrió con sus ojos y acarició mi mano. **- …no puede soportar esos bichitos que se llaman gérmenes.  
- Siempre lo he dicho y me reafirmo una vez más… -** añadió Lucian. - **¡Estás enfermo, Tony!**

**- ¡No!** – La testaruda de H forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas y logró introducirse entre la asesina y su presa. **– Ella no es más que una niña caprichosa sin cerebro, el resto son unos estúpidos que no pueden reconocer al diablo ni siquiera cuando lo tienen durmiendo entre sus filas… -** Tomó el rostro de Bel entre sus manos y la obligó a centrarse en sus ojos del color de la miel. – **Te lo ruego, Hashashiyyin… no lo hagas. Su falta tiene reparo, el que tú pierdas el control sólo hará que te tortures cuando recuperes la cordura.**

Vale, eso logró que dejasen de mirar a los elfos y volviésemos a mirar a las chicas. Los redaños de esta jovencita son de los que ya no se encuentran. Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para interponerse entre un depredador y su presa. Sobre todo cuando ese depredador es una Assamita, alguien que no se detiene ante nada cuando ya ha visualizado el fin de su víctima. Pero H no ve el depredador en Bel, no lo ve en ninguno de nosotros, es capaz de atravesarnos con sus ojos dorados y mirar más allá de nuestras almas. Nos desnuda con su dulzura y nos tiene a todos a sus pies, si hay alguien que pueda contener a la Assamita esta tarde (a falta de que se haya activado AJ, claro) es esa sencilla jovencita que sólo ve a su amiga pasando un mal momento y no a un león a punto de rasgar la yugular de la gacela.

**- Fida'i… -** de pronto aflojó su presa, el poder de esta chiquilla sobre la asesina es inmenso. – **Ruega al dios que adores, Astoria…** - fijando sus ojos en los de H **- …porque hoy quien tú denominas "sangre sucia" te ha concedido una oportunidad para vivir. –** El rostro de la asesina volvió a su estado normal. - **¿Cuándo obtuviste ese poder sobre mí, pequeña? –** En sus labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa.  
**- Dímelo tú.** – Suspiró H abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza. – **¡Menudo susto me has dado hoy!** – Cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. - **¡Un momento! Antes de las reconciliaciones… -** Se giró hacia Astoria, la que ya no debía tener sangre en las venas de lo asustada que estaba. La miró furiosa y llevó una mano a su cuello, la chica se desmayó y cayó al suelo, en su caída ayudó a que H le arrancase el colgante. **– Esto no es tuyo…** - Miró hacia los curiosos con la misma ira que antes había dominado a la asesina. – **Llevaos a esa vulgar ladrona a la enfermería… no quiero tener que volver a verla durante un buen rato.**

Daphne se lanzó a los brazos de H, dándole las gracias entre sollozos. La chica no es del todo tonta y se ha dado perfecta cuenta de que H es la que ha salvado a su hermanita de una muerte más que segura. H la consoló y la instó a sobreponerse, cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila y sus lágrimas se secaron, se acercó a la desmayada. Blaise y Theo también se acercaron para cogerla y llevarla a la enfermería. Sobre todo Blaise, sabía que H no estaba como para que la contradijesen.

La muchedumbre se disolvió cuando apareció el profesor Snape, parece ser que se cansó de esperar por sus alumnos en las mazmorras. Pobrecito, debía de sentirse solo y abandonado. Recorrió todo el vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido y se detuvo ante la curiosa imagen de Daphne abrazada a H, Isabel lo miró desafiante mientras terminaba de ponerse el colgante recuperado al cuello, Theo y Blaise cogieron el cuerpo de Astoria y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, con cuidado de no mirar hacia el jefe de su casa.

**- Exijo una explicación.** – Dirigiéndose a H.  
**- Astoria robó un colgante de las dependencias de Isabel.** – Respondió ella con altanería. – **Digamos que no pudo soportar las consecuencias de sus actos y perdió el conocimiento.  
- Entonces… -** comenzó a sonreír. **- ¿Es usted responsable de todo este alboroto, Señorita Granger?  
- La única responsable es Astoria, Severus.** – Intervino mi esposa, aleteando con sus pestañas hacia su juguete favorito. – **No creo que sea necesario castigarla mucho más de lo que ya ha sido castigada… ¡Lástima que Hermione haya detenido a Isabel cuando se disponía a ejecutarla! Habría resultado muy… instructivo y edificante.** - Miró a los elfos que aún estaban allí. **– Podéis retiraros, chicos, vuestros servicios no serán necesarios en estos momentos.  
- ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a los elfos domésticos?** – Exclamó al ver la indumentaria de los mismos.  
**- ¡Oh, no es nada importante, sólo consideramos unas cuantas medidas higiénicas, nada más!** – Le respondió ella, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, antes de tomar del brazo al profesor y obligarle a girar hacia las escaleras. **– Dime, Severus, ¿qué fabulosa lección tienes planeada para la clase de hoy? Ardo en deseos de ponerme a mezclar ingredientes en tu oscura mazmorra. –** Acariciando con sus dedos el brazo del profesor.

La habilidad de mi encantadora esposa para manejar las voluntades de aquellos que estaban bajo su influjo nos libró de tener que intervenir mucho más de lo que sería necesario. Snape bajó de nuevo hacia su aula como si fuese un corderito guiado por su mamá, el resto de los alumnos lo siguió por miedo a lo que el profesor podría decirles en caso de que no lo hiciesen. Pero si los ánimos estaban tensos por la mañana a causa de las jugarretas que habían sufrido las casas Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, en aquellos momentos cualquier estupidez podría ser fatal y provocaría un caos aún mayor.

Ya en las mazmorras nos volvimos a sentar de manera estratégica por las mesas para evitar que los Gryffindor se aprovechasen de la situación. Los dos Lasombra se sentaron en puntas opuestas, Bel y H ocuparon un pupitre en el medio del aula, Lavender hizo que Lameth se sentase cerca de la puerta, Harry se sentó al frente del aula. Theo y Blaise aún no habían regresado de la enfermería y Daphne probablemente se quedaría con su hermana, pero Crabe y Goyle siguieron las silenciosas indicaciones de su antiguo amigo Draco y se sentaron detrás de Harry.

Snape no se dio cuenta del particular y silencioso reparto de asientos, por la sencilla razón de que no dejaba de mirar a mi mujer, el pobre no lleva bien eso de haber redescubierto sus hormonas. ¡Claro, tanto tiempo sin darles uso es lo que tiene! Pero ahí teníamos a los siempre entrometidos Gryffindor para sacar de sus eróticas ensoñaciones al profesor de pociones. ¡Estos niños no aprenden nunca!

**- ¿Por qué te sientas ahí, Harry? –** Se dignó a dirigirle la palabra Ronald. **- ¿Tan bien te llevas con Draco que ahora incluso te sientas entre serpientes?  
- Es que prefiero estar entre serpientes que entre enemigos, al menos ellos no me clavarán un cuchillo por la espalda.** – Le replicó el chico con tono ácido y mirada aviesa.  
**- ¿Es eso lo que piensas de nosotros ahora? ¿Qué somos tus enemigos? –** Protestó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.  
**- ¿Y me lo preguntas tú que me recibiste en Encantamientos lanzándome un hechizo a traición?** – Preguntó a su vez el joven ghoul.  
**- ¡No iba dirigido a ti, sino a las sanguijuelas con las que te mezclas! –** Exclamó poniéndose rojo de ira.  
**- Por tu bien, deja de utilizar esos términos o vas a lamentarlo.** – Lo amenazó mientras apretaba con fuerza la varita en su mano.  
**- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! –** Les interrumpió Severus, los gritos de Ronald habían hecho que volviese a la realidad. – **Si no dejan de discutir me veré obligado a castigarles. –** Lanzó una mirada a Harry, que seguía sin ser su alumno predilecto aún a pesar de haber mejorado considerablemente en sus estudios desde que estaba con Lara. **– Hoy tendrán que preparar una poción explosiva. El uso de esta poción está controlado por el Ministerio de Magia, que por regla general sólo lo permite a los aurores o a quienes presenten una solicitud explicando para qué va a ser utilizada y que incluya todas las medidas de seguridad que se tendrán en cuenta durante su uso.** – Le dio un golpecito a la pizarra para que apareciesen los ingredientes necesarios y las instrucciones para la preparación.

Se hizo el silencio en la clase cuando todos comenzaron a rebuscar entre las redomas y a preparar cada uno de los pasos previos a la preparación. Como siempre que tocaba clase de pociones, Lameth negó con la cabeza al ver las indicaciones del profesor, pero Lavender lo convenció para que no dijese nada y mantuviese la boca cerrada, aunque no pudo evitar que se pusiese a preparar una poción completamente diferente a la que indicaba la pizarra.

Ante el asombro de sus antiguos compañeros y antiguos adversarios, Harry ayudó a Crabe y Goyle a preparar la poción, corrigiéndoles cuando cortaban mal alguna raíz y guiándolos a la hora de remover el contenido de la marmita. H y Bel se compenetraban perfectamente y entre las dos tuvieron todo listo en un tiempo record, sus marmitas presentaban el color apropiado en cada paso. Mi esposa mantuvo entretenido al profesor durante todo el proceso, charlando con él animadamente mientras seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Yo no quería perder el tiempo, por eso lo detuve para tener mi marmita lista al cabo de dos segundos de clase, tenía otras cosas más importantes a las que atender que mirar cómo borboteaba un líquido inútil para mí.

Lucian estaba recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, como hacía en todas las clases en las que se requería el uso de la varita, no teniendo poderes mágicos no podía hacer nada. Pero ningún profesor, ni siquiera el valiente Snape, se atrevía a echarle del aula por su condición de muggle, la presencia del Lasombra parecía tranquilizarlos pues creían que era nuestro líder y teníamos que obedecerle. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero no vamos a corregir ese estúpido error que muchas veces nos conviene. Draco me había pedido que le incluyese al detener el tiempo para preparar la mía y él también tenía lista su poción. Por eso éramos tres los que observábamos la aparentemente tranquila evolución de la lección.

Pero no puedes meter en una habitación, adolescentes, vampiros y pociones explosivas… porque entonces son los ingredientes básicos para cocinar problemas.

Como era de esperar, algunos decidieron poner en práctica la eficacia de la poción. La primera de todas fue la mismísima Romilda. ¿Cómo no iba a tocar las narices la petarda esa? Utilizó la cuchara como catapulta para lanzarle unas gotas explosivas a Hermione. (¿He dicho ya que estos chavales no tienen sentido de la auto conservación?) Con eso sólo consiguió que se revelase el escudo perpetuo que H tenía activado a su alrededor y que Bel comenzase a plantearse mentalmente el drenarla a distancia.

"_No lo hagas, que luego tenemos que explicar cómo se ha quedado sin una sola gota de sangre y no me apetece tener que discutir con esa bruja de McGonagall."_ Le dije mentalmente.  
_"Pero sería una manera rápida de librarnos de esa arpía insoportable…"_ Replicó ella.  
_"Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero a H no le gustaría que matases a nadie si no es estrictamente necesario."_ Le recordé.  
_"No tiene por qué enterarse, hay muchos métodos de terminar con su vida sin necesidad de drenarla…"_ En su mente comenzaron a aparecer distintas maneras de aniquilar a los Gryffindor sin necesidad de tocarlos o que estuviésemos directamente presentes, incluso algunos en los que tendríamos coartadas con los mismísimos profesores.  
_"De todos modos todos terminarían por sospechar de nosotros y te recuerdo que no queremos matarlos."  
"Pero ellos sí quieren causarnos la Muerte Definitiva."_ Apostilló ella.  
_"¿Y te crees que alguno lo va a conseguir?"_ Le pregunté con sorna.  
_"Por supuesto que no, pero sus intenciones son muy claras."  
"Ya, pero si los matamos muy rápido (o lentamente) no será tan entretenido como mantenernos alerta ante sus ataques. Reconoce que te aburrías como una ostra y que ahora te lo pasas mucho mejor."  
"Siempre he dicho que tienes una manera de entretenerte que no coincide del todo con la mía."  
"Ya lo sé, pero por ahora es lo que nos toca"_

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando otra lluvia de poción explosiva cayó sobre el mismísimo Draco. El joven se limitó a levantar un escudo a su alrededor, igual que su mujercita, aunque en esta ocasión, como la cantidad de poción era mayor, una pequeña parte de la solución resbaló por el escudo y provocó que se incendiase el banco en el que estaba sentado. Las llamas fueron extinguidas por las sombras que emergieron por debajo de la mesa, lo que hizo que todos los humanos presentes se retorciesen a causa de la sensación de escalofrío que la Obtenebración conllevaba siempre.

Todo esto hizo que Snape dejase su amena conversación con mi esposa e intentase imponer orden en el aula, sin éxito alguno. Porque de inmediato todos los Gryffindor comenzaron a lanzar, ya con las varitas, ya con las cucharas o por medio de encantamientos, litros y litros de poción sobre los Slytherin y nosotros. Harry se encargó de proteger a Crabe y Goyle de un chorro que les lanzó Thomas con ayuda de Finnigan. Lavender sacó de inmediato a Lameth del aula, no quería volver a sufrir por culpa del fuego. Lucian envolvió todos los calderos en sombras y los envió al Abismo sin contemplaciones, pero eso no evitó que los chavales siguiesen con la pelea a base de hechizos.

Blaise y Theo, que habían llegado a mitad de la clase y aún no habían podido terminar su trabajo, se dedicaron a proteger a Pansy de los ataques y proteger a los demás de las maldiciones que ella quería lanzarles. Si nosotros no podíamos matarlos, se suponía que ella tampoco, mucho menos podíamos permitirle que los torturase con la maldición cruciatus, su favorita. Aunque los pobres muchachos se encontraron que era muy difícil contenerla en cuanto la pelea avanzó un poco más, Blaise se vio obligado a dejarla inconsciente para que cejase en su empeño de martirizar a los leones.

McLaggen demostró de qué material estaba hecho cuando gateó con toda la rapidez que pudo hasta la despensa del profesor Snape. Está claro que como líder no tiene desperdicio. Ronald, sin embargo, centró sus ataques en Harry, probablemente porque se sentía traicionado por el que había sido su mejor amigo.

Quien tuvo que poner fin a todo el desbarajuste fui yo. Detuve el tiempo, congelándolos a todos en las posturas más divertidas, fui quitándoles las varitas con calma y parsimonia, dejándolas todas sobre la mesa del profesor, adecuadamente etiquetadas con el nombre de su dueño y aprovechando para limpiarlas y desinfectarlas. (¡Es increíble lo descuidados que son estos niños con la herramienta más importante de su arte!)Después procedí a poner algo de orden en el aula, recogí los bancos y las mesas que habían tirado durante la batalla, los senté a cada uno en su sitio, maniaté a los rebeldes Gryffindor, a Pansy me la llevé al cuarto porque sabía que no pararía hasta matarlos a todos si la dejo libre, aproveché para limpiar todas las telarañas y botes de la despensa, dejándolos relucientes y ordenados alfabéticamente. (¿Cómo puede encontrar algo este tipo tan maniático en ese caos de redomas?) Eliminé los restos de poción que estaban congelados en el aire, en distintas trayectorias, limpié los charcos de la misma que había por el suelo. Luego les devolví la movilidad.

Mi familia no se sorprendió del cambio radical que había tenido lugar en cuestión de un segundo, la mayoría están acostumbrados a mis intervenciones, pero los alumnos y el profesor se quedaron patidifusos al encontrarse maniatados los unos y resituado tras el escritorio el otro. Ninguno entendía lo que había sucedido y muchos dejaron entrever su miedo en sus ojos desorbitados y en su aroma.

"_Ahora me vais a escuchar porque no os va a quedar más remedio."_ Expliqué tranquilo en sus mentes, el único que se intentó resistir un poco fue Snape, pero yo no soy un aprendiz como su antiguo señor y no puede expulsarme de su mente por mucho que se empeñe en ello. _"Vais a dejar de guerrear por un ratito y vais a atender porque lo digo yo. Usted, Profesor Snape, cometió un error al presentar esta poción en un día tan inoportuno como hoy. Si no fuese porque sé que no era su intención, ventajas de meterme en su mente, casi se diría que desease que se provocase este caos. Vosotros sois un atajo de estúpidos ignorantes si os pensáis que no estamos preparados para poder defendernos de las ocurrencias de una sarta de adolescentes, os recuerdo que muchos de nosotros superamos los mil años de edad y, en el caso de los vampiros, eso se consigue sobreviviendo a ataques mucho más elaborados que los que se os puedan pasar por la mente. No os recomiendo volver a iniciar una revuelta como esta porque las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas. Si os percatáis de ello, Pansy no está entre nosotros, no porque le haya ocurrido algo, sino porque si la dejo aquí seguiría lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin importarle lo que os ocurriese. Harry, Hermione, Lavender y muchos más ya no son unos compañeros más, han crecido y han elegido estar con nosotros. Asumidlo de una vez por todas. He dicho"_

**- Muy bien, Tony.** – Agradeció Lucian con una sonrisa. **– Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma y tranquilidad. –** Hizo reaparecer las marmitas con la poción desastrosa delante de cada uno de sus propietarios.** – Harry, encárgate de recoger los tubos correspondientes de cada una de las marmitas y ponlos sobre la mesa del profesor, por favor.** – Harry se puso de inmediato a ejecutar la tarea, Bel y H le ayudaron para terminar más rápido. – **Ahora recogeremos nuestras pertenencias y nos iremos, despacito.** – Miró hacia el profesor, desafiándolo a que le contradijese. – **En cuanto nos hayamos ido, el profesor Snape se encargará de liberaros de vuestras ataduras y podréis hacer lo que queráis. ¿Está conforme, Profesor?  
- Me parece una medida muy oportuna.** – Aceptó a regañadientes.

Se acercaban las siete de la tarde y todos nos dirigimos hacia el campo de Quidditch donde iba a tener lugar el primer entrenamiento en serio del equipo de Hufflepuff. No es que todos nos hubiésemos convertido en unos grandes aficionados al jueguecito de marras, pero es que, después de los acontecimientos del día tan agitado que llevábamos, no nos fiábamos ni de nuestras sombras, por lo que no íbamos a estar solos a menos que fuese en nuestros aposentos y como que no teníamos muchas ganas de encerrarnos, sino que estábamos necesitados de un poco de actividad para relajarnos.

La mayoría nos sentamos en las gradas, dejando al equipo y los entrenadores en el campo. Los jugadores estaban visiblemente nerviosos y no sabían muy bien cómo dirigirse a sus nuevos entrenadores. El que peor parecía llevarlo era el capitán, Steve, pero luego se dejó llevar por la actitud de Zach, que ese año jugaba en la posición de Buscador, y se relajó un poquito.

A un lado de las gradas estaban algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff que no quisieron perderse un entrenamiento tan fuera de lo normal. Estaban todos apretujados como sardinas en lata, temblorosos y nerviosos, nos miraban de reojo, sin tener muy claro por qué estábamos allí.

En nuestro lado de las gradas, sin embargo, se notaba lo relajados que estábamos. Nos lo tomamos como si fuese una especie de picnic tardío. Bel estaba tumbada en una de las gradas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de H que aprovechaba para ponerse al día con varios ensayos. Lavender se reía a carcajadas recostada contra el pecho de Lameth que le susurraba al oído historias divertidas de su época de joven aprendiz de mago. Crabe, Goyle y Theo daban cuenta como buenos glotones de las provisiones inagotables de una cesta de mimbre, discutiendo las distintas maniobras que Draco podría enseñarles a los Hufflepuff. Daphne, mucho más tranquila sabiendo que su hermana se pondría bien porque no tenía nada grave, meditaba sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su punto de vista desde que estaba con Blaise. Él estaba recostado contra uno de los parapetos, dándole la espalda al entrenamiento, leyendo un libro de la biblioteca. Mi dulce esposa también estaba recostada en una de las gradas, reposando su inmaculado rostro en mi regazo, permitiéndome que cepillase su larga cabellera. Lucian y Lara, sin embargo, en lugar de disfrutar del momento de tranquilidad, aprovechaban para ponerse al día con las cuentas de sus propiedades, asistidos como siempre por sus fieles servidores, Dominique y Laurent. Ennoia era la única que estaba en el campo con los jugadores, aunque no es que estuviese participando activamente en el entrenamiento, estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sin perder de vista la evolución de Zach por los aires.

Pero todo momento tranquilo tenía que verse estropeado ese día por los inoportunos compañeros de colegio de nuestros protegidos.

Cuando ya había anochecido y Lameth se había dedicado a iluminar las gradas con extrañas linternas que daban una luz mortecina pero suficiente para que unos continuasen con sus lecturas, otros pudiesen observar relajadamente el progreso del entrenamiento y los demás siguiésemos con lo que fuese que nos entretuviese en esos momentos… vino el caos de nuevo.

Un rayo púrpura impactó en el pecho de Zach mientras estaba sobrevolando el Bosque Prohibido. El hechizo consiguió sacarlo de su escoba y el joven se precipitó en el vacío hacia el bosque sin que Draco, que era el que estaba dándole la lección en ese momento, pudiese impedirlo, ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos del muchacho para intervenir. Ennoia emitió un rugido de ira antes de hundirse en la tierra, seguramente se desplazaría en una perfecta línea recta bajo las raíces de los árboles hacia el lugar en que su protegido cayese. Lucian y Lara desaparecieron entre las sombras en un suspiro para acudir también en ayuda del joven Hufflepuff, así como Draco voló todo lo rápido que su escoba le permitió hacia el lugar en el que la figura de Zach había desaparecido.

Dejé de acariciar la delicada cabellera de mi esposa e intenté concentrarme en las probabilidades de éxito de mis familiares, para intentar encontrar también algún modo de ayudarles. El joven Zach me caía bien, no daba problemas, hacía que el bicho estuviese tranquilo y sonriente, no se merecía que se lo comiese ninguno de los monstruos que moraban en aquel bosque. Pero las probabilidades se escapaban de mi mente, resbalaban entre mis dedos como si quisiese atrapar agua, había demasiadas variables a tener en cuenta y no podía contabilizarlas todas.

**- ¿Por qué estoy viendo estrellitas de colores?** – Murmuré antes de que todo se volviese negro ante mis ojos.

_Unas cuantas aclaraciones. _

_Os recuerdo que Tony puede ver el futuro, pasado y presente de todo lo que ocurre, cuando Draco e Isa se dedicaron a hacer las gamberradas en las torres, provocaron que hubiese demasiada gente involucrada en querer hacerles pagar a los vampiros por la mala noche y peor mañana que llevaban. Por eso Tony dice que Draco le ha dejado tan ciego como un topo, porque hay tantas probabilidades que es imposible que las contemple todas._

_El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, estuve buscando quién era el que había relevado al fallecido Cedric Diggory, sin éxito. Le puse de nombre Steve, por poner un nombre, tampoco me maté en buscarle un apellido y luego fastidiarla porque resultase que era fulano o mengano de tal. Se diría que es otra "licencia creativa". También he integrado a Zach en el equipo y le puse como buscador, en los libros no aparece si está o no en el equipo, ni en qué posición juega, de todos modos, como Cedric ya no está, se me ocurrió ponerlo como buscador. Esto es más que nada por si hay alguien que sí sepa el nombre apropiado del capitán o sabe con certeza si Zach está o no en el equipo y en qué posición juega… por favor, que no me tenga en cuenta estos dos detallitos. Gracias. _

_El colgante que Astoria le robó a Isabel, era un regalo de AJ en una vida anterior. Por eso Isabel se pone así. Ya deja claro Tony que no es habitual que ella pierda la calma, que hace setecientos años que no la ve de ese modo, pero la violación de su refugio, la falta de respeto por sus cosas y el que hayan mancillado una de las posesiones más preciadas que tiene… provocan ese arrebato tan repentino en ella. Y no. Ni Isabel ni Hermione tienen del todo claro cómo la bruja ha logrado llegar a tener ese control sobre ella, porque sólo hay otra persona que pueda hacer eso mismo con Isabel y es AJ, la que no está activada aún. Ni Haquim tiene la capacidad de retener a su chiquilla. _

_Replies a los Reviews no firmados. _

_Kelen. _

_Hola, Kelen!_

_Muchas gracias, reconozco que Lavender puede parecer sosaina, pero le he empezado a coger un cariño especial a este personaje. Resulta que encaja a la perfección con lo que podría ser un ser inocente y despreocupado, pero que de vez en cuando nos da estas sorpresas, en las que se ve lo complicados que somos en realidad los seres humanos. Muchas veces, detrás de una cara bonita y una actitud aparentemente inofensiva, se esconde una mente sorprendentemente aguda que sabe cómo utilizar todo lo que tiene a su alcance para obtener su objetivo. Si ya lo dice el refrán: "De el agua mansa líbreme Dios que de la brava ya me libro yo". Jejeje. _

_Una persona más sádica que estos... de verdad? Pues no, no se me ocurre nadie en estos momentos, ehem... ups, creo que tenía que seguir respondiendo a los reviews... jejejejeje_

_Con respecto al Malkavian, la verdad, se pueden hacer mil cosas con un Malkav, pocos pueden llevar bien un clan tan complejo como el de los locos, aunque siento decirte que en la familia no hay ninguno, por lo que no podrás verlo. Quizás, si logro asistir a las TdN, podamos intentarlo... aunque no es un clan con el que estoy demasiado familiarizada, mis pjs suelen ser lasombra o gangrel, curiosamente me siento cómoda con cualquiera de esos dos clanes, aunque sean tan dispares el uno del otro. _

_Besotes, cariño. Lo dicho, espero poder verte en las TdN, si Cloti y demás infortunios me lo permiten._

_Salesia:_

_Hola, Salesia, cariño._

_Bueno, ahora sabes cómo me siento yo cada vez que leo los piropos que me soltáis en los reviews: roja como un tomate y sin saber dónde meterme porque no doy crédito a que realmente estéis hablando de mí. (¡Por favor, que Nagini me ha comparado con uno de sus autores favoritos, Ken Follet, ni más ni menos! Yo balbuceando como una idiota, porque aún por encima ella es la que puede decírmelo en persona por vivir en la misma ciudad. ¡Buf, menudo sofocón!). Pero la dedicatoria era merecida, no habría quedado tan bien si no me hubiéseis ayudado como lo hicisteis. Nagini, Kenshin y tú sois las que siempre me estáis dando ideas, Kenshin sobre todo tiene que soportarme cuando me dedico a soltarle todo lo que se me va ocurriendo, incluso las ideas que luego tienen que ser descartadas... ¡El fic sería imposible sin vosotras!_

_Está claro que los caballos son el punto flaco de Lucian, como buen caballero los mima porque representan sus aliados más fieles, tanto en el camino como en la batalla. Por eso se lo toma tan mal cuando los mancillan de ese modo y necesita ese paseo a todo galope para poder relajarse un poco. Romilda casi ha firmado su sentencia de muerte con tanto lacito y colorines horteras. De todos modos, los caballos no están del todo indefensos, como ghoules que son pueden perfectamente entender que la tipa esa que ha entrado en el establo no es de fiar, pero no dejan de ser caballos y de magia no tienen ni idea, sólo se sienten raros, no saben que les ha hecho un "cambio de imagen radical". _

_También es normal que, una de las maneras de hacerles daño a los vampiros sea a través de sus parejas humanas pero, como bien indicas, no son las presas más fáciles del mundo mágico, por lo que lo tienen bastante crudo. Hermi les da mil vueltas en conocimientos de magia defensiva y de ataque, lo de Harry, lo dicho, es el que acabó con Voldie, no hace falta mucha más elaboración. Ginebra tiene una mala leche de órdago a la grande y es de todos conocido que sus hermanos del alma Fredd y George le han enseñado todos los trucos sucios para librarse de los indeseables. Lavender casi sería el objetivo más apropiado, por su aparente candidez, pero Ronnie ya les habrá soplado que su vida corre peligro si le hacen algo a la chica. (Acordémonos de la reacción de Lameth durante el jueguecito). Pansy, fue un blanco fácil al principio porque no se lo esperaba, pero es la que tiene el cruciatus en la punta de la varita. Blaise, ha sido mortífago, se las sabe todas. Zach... bueno... para muestra un botón. _

_El que se haya unido más gente a la liga Pro-Vampiros, ya he comentado en más de una ocasión que el gran inconveniente de que haya tantos personajes muchas veces no les puedo conceder todo el protagonismo que me gustaría (Rowling algunos apenas los menciona, os recuerdo), pero haré lo posible porque cada uno tenga al menos sus cinco minutos de gloria, o alguna frase, en los capítulos que aún están por venir. El tema Daphne, te aseguro que Blaise ya le ha dejado claro que lo de Isa fue algo pasajero y la vampira la habrá tranquilizado con una charlita (que no se vea, no quiere decir que no ocurra. Otro dato importante: la mayor parte de las veces las cosas se ven sólo si Draco está presente, sí, la primera persona es un coñazo a veces.) Crabe y Goyle dejan claro que siguen considerando a Draco como un "colega". Por un lado está el que ellos fueron quienes lo sacaron de la guarida del dragón (para lo que demostraron una buena dosis de valentía), también le están muy agradecidos por haberles librado de pertenecer a las filas de Voldemort. Reconozco que Susan, Hannah y Justin, no los tengo tan bien definidos como al resto, puede que sean los que menos protagonismo terminen teniendo, pero vamos, que están en el bando de los protegidos. Jejeje. _

_Las bromitas de Draco e Isabel son bastante inofensivas si las comparamos con los ataques que esta panda de cazurros se dedica a realizar por todas partes. Queda claro que los magos van a matar. Lo que más tardaron fue en decidir si la araña era venenosa o no, conste. Aunque como mucho le iban a provocar una urticaria, nada de una que fuese letal. Ronnie les habrá soplado todo lo que sabe de los vampiros, que es bastante poco. Acordémonos de que es Ron, no Hermione... se habrá enterado de la quinta parte (con suerte) de lo que se dijese en su presencia y, en cuanto empezó a disfrutar de los placeres de las sobrinas de Lucian... no creo que se enterase de nada. _

_La señora Pince estaba presente, pero se desmayó al ver su amada biblioteca en llamas... la pobre, es lo malo de que sea una squib. Recuerda que le dicen a Tony que puede acudir a ella para obtener una lista de los volúmenes, aunque no pasa nada, porque él tiene memoria fotográfica y tiene un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo por el orden y la limpieza. Lavender está locamente enamorada del atlante y él también de ella... sólo hay que volver al capítulo de San Valentín y nos damos perfecta cuenta de ello. Es probable que en un futuro termine convirtiéndola, pero primero disfrutarán de la tranquilidad que les da el que ahora sea ghoul. _

_La visita de Hermione a Haquim... jejeje, me hace gracia que todos quieran saber qué se dijo en ella, pero como Draco no está presente... no sabremos nada a menos que nos lo diga la propia Hermi, jijijiji, sí, soy cruel. A ver, ya hemos visto cómo es Haquim por los pequeños añadidos que hice en las partes de las batallas, también Hermione le explicó a Draco que, aunque Isa no lo recuerde, Haquim es el sire y padre de Isabel. Es normal que quiera conocer a una humana que puede llevarse tan bien con la niña de sus ojos y controlarla incluso. _

_La duda de la Gehena, queda explicada arriba. Olvido mío por no estar a lo que tenía que estar y no haber añadido esa explicación en el capítulo anterior. _

_Besazos gigantescos._


	43. Estallido

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que he sido muy cruel dejándoos con tanta intriga en el último capítulo, pero ahora ya tengo uno nuevo dispuesto para aclarar muchas dudas y crear otras. _

_La gran duda de todas es "¿Por qué Tony pierde el conocimiento?" es muy sencillo: recordad que él está pendiente en todo momento de la localización de Ziva, también está calculando las distintas posibilidades de que la familia sufra un ataque, pero cada vez son más los protegidos en un colegio repleto de potenciales atacantes. Tony se satura por completo cuando tiene que intentar calcular también las posibilidades de supervivencia de Zach en el bosque prohibido. Son demasiadas cosas de las que estar pendiente, está agotado y no puede más, por eso termina perdiendo la consciencia. Digamos que necesita "reiniciarse". _

Estábamos entrenando de una manera exhaustiva a los Hufflepuff cuando todo se vino abajo y comenzó el caos.

Los chavales tenían potencial para ser buenos jugadores de Quidditch, lo que pasa es que no sabían sacarle el provecho a ese potencial. De camino al campo, Ginebra, Harry y yo, habíamos estado discutiendo las distintas estrategias que era necesario enseñarles, por eso Ginebra tomó bajo su dirección a los cazadores y el guardián, Harry y yo nos alternaríamos con el resto. Al principio él tenía que darle varias indicaciones sabias a Zach en su tarea de buscador mientras yo me centraba en enseñarles todos los juegos sucios a los bateadores. Cuando anocheció nos intercambiamos y él les explicó a los bateadores todos los métodos legales para jugar y yo le enseñé unos cuantos trucos a Zach.

Entonces fue cuando un rayo púrpura impactó en el pecho de Zach, lo dejó petrificado y cayó de la escoba al vacío, volé con toda la rapidez que la escoba me permitía, echaba de menos la velocidad que tendría en el suelo, pero no podía perder el tiempo en bajar y salir corriendo. Cuando descendí hacia la frondosa marea de árboles y llegué al punto en que estaba Zach, supe que lo íbamos a pasar mal. El chaval había caído en un nido de Acromántulas.

Uno de los gigantescos arácnidos estaba a punto de clavar una de sus patas en el pecho del chico cuando, emergiendo a una velocidad implacable del suelo, apareció Ennoia con las garras apuntando hacia arriba. Atravesó el abdomen de la criatura con la fuerza de la inercia, saliendo por el caparazón, abriendo un agujero del tamaño de su menudo cuerpo, como si de un misil se tratase. Aterrizó sobre la criatura e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia su protegido, en cuestión de segundos supo que estaba malherido y que era necesario sacarlo de allí lo antes posible para llevarlo con Lameth, pero el resto de acromántulas se cernían sobre nosotros.

Dos de ellas saltaron de las copas de los árboles en dirección a Ennoia, lógicamente la consideraban la amenaza más inminente, pero no podían ser tan rápidas como Ennoia mutando a un gigantesco dragón. El peso de esta forma terminó de convertir en añicos la acromántula sobre la que estaba, sus alas rematadas en fuertes garras se clavaron en las dos que avanzaban hacia ella desde los laterales, con la potente cola apartó a la horda que intentaba llegar hasta Zach y de sus fauces salió un chorro de magma hacia las que se precipitaban desde el cielo.

Reconozco que me quedé paralizado durante unos segundos, no en vano la última vez que estuve cerca de un dragón casi no vivo para contarlo. Pero entonces fue cuando aparecieron mis sires, Lara corrió a toda velocidad saliendo de las sombras hacia el malherido Hufflepuff, lo tomó en sus brazos y giró sin perder el tiempo para correr con él de vuelta al campo de Quidditch.

**- ¡Reponte, cachorro! –** Oí la voz de Lucian a mi espalda, sentí su mano en mi hombro. **– Has de superarlo… recuerda que es En… -** Me susurró al oído, intentando darme fuerzas. Recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y sacudí la cabeza para borrar las imágenes que habían dominado mi mente: el fuego abrasador quemando mis párpados, los colmillos de la bestia que avanzaba para ingerirme… **- ¡Draco!  
- Lo siento… -** Logré disculparme. – **Lo siento, mi señor.  
- Tranquilo, si yo hubiese pasado por lo mismo supongo que también me afectaría. –** Tiraba de mí alejándome de la antigua Gangrel. – **Será mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos desahogarse un poco con estas criaturas. No quiero estar en la piel del que le lanzó el hechizo a Zach… puede que ahora mismo esté respirando su último aliento. **

Volvimos los dos al campo de Quidditch, allí tampoco iban muy bien las cosas. Lameth aterrizó ante nosotros, dejando un cráter en el suelo. Cuando miramos hacia las gradas, vimos algo que nos dejó estupefactos. Julia estaba sobre el que parecía el cuerpo inconsciente de Tony, agitándolo nerviosa y fuera de sí, podíamos escuchar la desesperación en su voz cuando llamaba a su marido.

**- ¿Qué infiernos ha pasado aquí?** – Preguntó mi sire a Lameth mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
**- No tengo ni la menor idea. Sin venir a cuento, Tony perdió el conocimiento.** – Respondió el atlante con el rostro transfigurado por el pánico. **– Lucian, tienes que sacarlos a todos de aquí de inmediato, sin Tony para controlarla…  
- ¡Mierda!** – Fue la primera vez que vi algo parecido al miedo en los ojos de mi sire. Eso me preocupó más todavía que el haber visto a un dragón.

No perdimos el tiempo, los tres corrimos hacia las gradas para sacar de allí a los indefensos alumnos. Ginebra y Harry ya habían hecho bajar del cielo a los jugadores e intentaban proyectar escudos protectores sobre todos los que estaban cerca de la Nigromante. Trepamos con premura por el armazón de las gradas y saltamos el parapeto. Allí Hermione discutía con Isabel, mi mujer quería acudir junto a Julia pero su guardaespaldas, sabiamente, se lo impedía con toda la fuerza posible sin llegar a hacerle daño. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi la misma preocupación en sus ojos. Vale, definitivamente eso hizo que se me erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, no sé nada que pueda llegar a preocupar a un Asesino de esa manera.

Mas no tardé en conocerlo, por desgracia. Los gritos desgarradores de preocupación de Julia comenzaron a atenuarse hasta convertirse en sollozos apagados cuando se abrazó con fuerza a su marido inconsciente, si pensaba que aquello era indicativo de que todo había terminado, pronto salí de mi error. Sobre nosotros, en el cielo, apareció una brecha verdosa, el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, provocando que las gradas se convirtiesen en una futura trampa mortal, en el campo de Quidditch también se abrió una grieta de la que comenzaron a salir criaturas abominables, la brecha del cielo no dejó de crecer. Estaba viendo cómo el Velo del Inframundo estaba invadiendo el mundo mortal.

**- ¿Por qué esa Hidra Infernal tiene más cabezas que la última vez?** – Gritó Lameth pulsando botones como un loco en una caja que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. **– No se te ocurra cortarle ninguna cabeza, Lucian… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que se duplican si las cortas?  
- ¡La última vez se te olvidó recordármelo! –** Gritó Luc para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de los truenos y centellas que caían ahora a nuestro alrededor.

Lara estaba reuniendo a los alumnos en grupos haciendo uso de sus tentáculos de sombra, Lucian rodeó a sus ghoules y a los Slytherin atemorizados, envolviéndolos en su oscuridad para llevarlos al Abismo. Isabel ya había logrado bajar a Hermione de la grada y corría con ella hacia el castillo. Ennoia, aún en la forma de dragón, apareció volando para pelear con la Hidra, impidiendo así que dos de las cabezas tirasen las gradas y dándole tiempo a Lara para sacar a los Hufflepuff de allí, aún llevaba a Zach en sus brazos cuando se hundió en el Abismo.

Yo salté por las gradas unos minutos antes de ver cómo Lameth era despedido nuevamente por los aires. Aunque algo había hecho con la caja porque Lavender desapareció envuelta en una miríada de luces blancas. No podía ayudar a Lameth, aunque algo me decía que, de todos nosotros, era el único que tendría algún tipo de posibilidad en lo que se refería a contener a la que era su chiquilla. Sobre todo si contaba con la ayuda de Ennoia.

Aterricé tras las gradas y corrí hacia Isabel y Hermione. De camino, mientras sorteaba los árboles, no dejé de ver una figura que corría en sentido contrario. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que avanzaba a una velocidad muy lenta, la de un humano. Por desgracia para todos nosotros pude ver bien su rostro, no era otra que AJ. Detuve mi carrera y miré en su dirección, indeciso. No sabía qué hacer ante este giro de los acontecimientos. Se suponía que no podía acercarme a ella para evitar que el instinto protector de Isabel se activase con mi cercanía a la que era su alma gemela, pero Tony estaba inconsciente y no podía encargarse de detener el tiempo y alejarla del lugar, mis sires estaban en el Abismo, seguramente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría en el plano real, Lameth y Ennoia tenían demasiado entre manos como para preocuparse de una simple humana que avanzaba hacia lo que podría ser su perdición, no podía decirle a Isabel que fuese tras ella porque estaba protegiendo a mi mujer y si lo hacía se activarían. En situaciones como esta es cuando aborrezco ser el más joven e inexperto de toda la familia.

Mas pronto la decisión dejó de ser mía. Algo debía haberse activado ya en la mente de Isabel, ya que ahora corría veloz en dirección al campo de Quidditch siguiendo el camino que llevaba AJ. Hermione ya no estaba con ella, por lo que algo me dijo que debía localizarla y sacarla de inmediato. Si esas dos se iban a encontrar en breve, no podíamos estar tan cerca del estallido de magia que se iba a producir. Hice que mis piernas se moviesen con la velocidad del viento hasta llegar junto a mi amada, la rodeé con mis brazos y me zambullí en la oscuridad del Abismo justo a tiempo. A mi espalda quedaba todo lo demás.

Ya en la seguridad del plano paralelo que era el Abismo, pude dedicarme a comprobar que Hermione no hubiese sufrido daño alguno. Me miró preocupada y se abrazó a mí con fuerza, estaba aterrada por todo lo ocurrido. Lo más importante era confortarla, acaricié su espalda y permití que se aferrase a mí. Pronto aparecieron Lucian y Lara con todos los alumnos rescatados apresuradamente, miraban a su alrededor aterrados. No en vano debían pensar que habían cambiado una muerte segura por otra, pero esa es la sensación que todos los humanos sienten cuando están en el Abismo. Hermione no temblaba por las influencias de las sombras o los demonios, sino por el miedo que la gobernaba, miedo por Tony, por Julia, por Isa y por todos los demás que habíamos tenido que dejar atrás.

Los ghoules de mi sire se concentraban entonces en intentar calmar a los alumnos, hacían lo que estaba en su mano para hacerles comprender que estaban en un lugar seguro y que nada iba a ocurrirles allí. Lucian miró hacia un punto en la oscuridad eterna que era ese mundo, con un gesto de su mano se abrió un portal que nos permitió vislumbrar lo que ocurría al otro lado, en el plano real donde todo estaba ocurriendo. No era un portal como aquellos que utilizamos para entrar y salir del Abismo, mi sire no podía permitir que la magia y el velo entrasen allí, por eso todo lo veíamos como si estuviésemos tras una cortina.

Así nos enteramos del momento en que Tony recobró la consciencia. El druida miró a su alrededor y comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, por eso tomó el rostro de Julia entre sus manos y la besó con ternura. A medida que el beso iba calmando a Jules, las grietas en el Velo se iban cerrando, devolviendo a las criaturas del Inframundo a su lugar. Pero la tranquilidad sólo duró un segundo. Porque entonces vimos a Ziva entrar en el campo de Quidditch. Una de las cabezas de la Hidra todavía estaba libre y se precipitó hacia aquel bocado que tan fácilmente se le ofrecía. De entre la arboleda salió una bola de energía que destrozó la cabeza, seguida de la propia Isabel que se lanzó sobre Ziva, tirándola al suelo y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. El peligro había pasado y no había que lamentar ninguna vida.

Mas cuando sus miradas se encontraron… sus cuerpos comenzaron a despedir una luz cegadora incluso a través de la cortina de sombras desde la que observábamos atónitos lo que estaba ocurriendo. La luz las envolvió y comenzó a crecer hasta ocupar toda la visión, Lucian tuvo que cerrar el portal para impedir que invadiese el Abismo. Los demonios se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor, nerviosos y preocupados. Luc se atrevió a abrir otro portal, mucho más pequeño, en el suelo, así vimos a vista de pájaro el campo de Quidditch y los terrenos circundantes. Donde habían estado los cuerpos de Ziva e Isabel, ahora había una bola de luz que no paraba de crecer hasta dominar todo el campo. Después comenzó a mermar de improviso y se alzó hacia el suelo como una columna. Luc y Lara lo observaban con calma, estaba claro que lo habían observado demasiadas veces ya, pero para mí era la primera vez que contemplaba cómo dos almas se unían. La columna se elevó unos metros más y estalló en el cielo, haciendo que a su alrededor se extendiese un aro de energía que abarcó buena parte del Bosque y los terrenos circundantes antes de desaparecer. Tras semejante y cegadora experiencia, la mayoría observamos aturdidos cómo sólo quedaba un enorme cráter donde antes había estado el campo de Quidditch, no había rastro de las gradas ni de nada familiar. Sólo las figuras de nuestros familiares desperdigadas por la extensión del cráter.

**- Ya ha ocurrido. –** Dijo mi sire con tranquilidad. – **Ahora podemos regresar, todo el peligro ha pasado. **

Abrió otro portal, ahora sí para poder salir del Abismo. El primero en salir fue él, seguido de Lara con Zach en brazos, les seguimos Hermione y yo, tras nosotros salieron escopeteados los alumnos, cerraban la comitiva los ghoules, encargados de que nadie se quedase rezagado. Aunque con el pavor que el Abismo les estaba produciendo, dudo mucho que alguno se quedase para cotillear. Cuando ya volvimos a estar en lo que podríamos llamar el mundo real, los alumnos salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo. Sólo nosotros nos atrevíamos a volver a los restos del campo de Quidditch. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con Tony, Julia, Lameth y Ennoia sentados en el borde y mirando a la pareja que estaba en el fondo, abrazadas con fuerza.

**- ¡Al menos no han convertido en cenizas el castillo!** – Suspiró Tony abrazando a Julia y atrayéndola cariñosamente hacia él. **- ¿Ves todo lo que has provocado con ese momentito de preocupación, cariño?** – Le reprendió con ternura.  
**- Lo siento mucho, amor mío.** – Se disculpó ella hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.  
**- No pasa nada, querida.** – Restándole importancia. **– Tenía que ocurrir de un momento a otro, al menos ahora ya puedo relajarme. –** Alzando la barbilla de su mujer para volver a besarla, ahora ardientemente.  
**- ¿Las despertamos? –** Preguntó Lameth.  
**- Tú ahora no pienses en eso, larguirucho.** - Ennoia lo hizo levantarse y enfrentarse a Lara. – **Cúralo ya.** – Le ordenó señalando a Zach. El atlante se puso a ello de inmediato, no quería tener que lidiar con su amiga enfadada, ya le había llegado con su chiquilla.  
**- ¿Estáis todos bien?** – Preguntó Hermione, la pobre aún temblaba contra mi cuerpo. - **¿No os ha pasado nada con todo eso de la explosión?  
- Tranquila, gatita. –** Lucian le agitó cariñosamente la cabeza. **– Hace falta algo más que un Apocalipsis para terminar con nosotros, si tuvimos que refugiarnos en el Abismo fue por tus compañeros y tú, más que por nuestra seguridad.  
- ¿Y ellas estarán bien? –** Volvió a preguntar mi mujer.  
**- ¡Claro!** – La tranquilizó mi sire. **– Ahora están un poco aturdidas, nada más. Ten en cuenta que AJ acaba de recibir de un porrazo todos los recuerdos almacenados tras milenios de relación, Isa simplemente está atontada porque se ha renovado el lazo entre ellas dos. Démosles un ratito para que se recuperen. ¿Qué os parece si nos volvemos al castillo para adecentarnos un poco antes de cenar en la sala?** – Propuso.  
**- Me parece una idea maravillosa.** – Acepté, aunque no podía dejar de mirar la destrucción que se extendía ante nosotros.  
**- No te preocupes por esto, mañana se encargarán de devolverlo a su estado original.** – Lucian me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dio la vuelta para tomar el camino hacia el castillo. **– AJ ya está acostumbrado a tener que hacer eso cada vez que se encuentran… ten en cuenta que con cada reencarnación la destrucción es mayor.** – Se rió a carcajadas a medida que avanzaba seguido por sus ghoules. – **Eso le pasa por ser un mago tan poderoso en origen y unir su alma a otro mago igualmente poderoso.**

El ánimo en la sala era muy diferente al acostumbrado en los últimos días, era distendido y agradable, los viejos se reían al recordar anécdotas de otras ocasiones en las que AJ e Isa se habían activado, todas incluían distintos destrozos en lugares variopintos y los malos tragos de ambos para devolverlos a su aspecto original.

En la zona que siempre estaba vacía, se había añadido una larga mesa de roble, con sillas a juego para todos. No sé cómo, pero uno de los manteles de lino del ajuar de Lara cubría la mesa, sobre él se había puesto una de sus vajillas de Limoges que llevaba el escudo familiar grabado, la cubertería favorita de plata de mi sire, también con el escudo de armas. Los candelabros y el centro de mesa hacían que pareciese que volvíamos a estar en casa. Tony y Julia habían convencido a los elfos para que permitiesen que Luc y Lara cocinasen, igual que esa noche nos servirían la cena.

**- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan organizado todo esto en tan poco tiempo?** – Preguntó al aire Daphne cuando vio toda la disposición de la mesa.  
**- ¡Estás hablando con profesionales, querida!** – Bromeó Lucian poniendo una delicada copa de champán en su mano. **– Esta noche tenemos que celebrar la vuelta de uno de los miembros de la familia… y, como en cada ocasión… ¡Lo haremos por todo lo alto! ¿Verdad, chicos? –** Alzando su propia copa en un brindis.  
**- ¡Por supuesto, Lucian!** – Aprobó Ennoia. **– Luc se ha convertido en el sempiterno anfitrión de AJ a lo largo de estos últimos siglos. –** Explicó ella. **– ¿Tony, recuerdas aquella vez que se activó en medio de la Revolución Francesa?  
- ¡Como para olvidar esa ocasión! –** El druida se reía desde el sofá. **– Imaginaos el cuadro: estamos en París, los revolucionarios persiguen a todos los nobles para reunirlos y acabar con ellos de un plumazo… Y allí estábamos nosotros, todos representantes o pertenecientes a la nobleza de algún modo, juntitos en el palacete de verano de la Reina Maria Antonieta, disfrutando de un banquete digno de los Dioses del Olimpo. Vajilla de la mejor porcelana, copas del más fino cristal con pies de oro, los manjares más exquisitos que este truhán logró encontrar…  
- Jamás olvidaré aquel menú… -** Comentó Julia, acurrucada junto a su esposo con un vaporoso vestido de seda negro. **– Faisanes, liebres y venado cazados en los bosques del Rey, confituras hechas a mano, bandejas a rebosar de pasteles, lubina fresca, frutas escarchadas…  
- Y no os olvidéis de los caldos que este granuja consiguió para aquella cena… -** Añadió Lameth desde su sofá, rodeando los hombros de Lavender con su brazo. – **El muy pícaro vació las bodegas del Rey esa misma noche.  
- Sois unos aduladores. –** Protestó Lara con falsa modestia y con una sonrisa avergonzada. – **Sabéis por experiencia que sólo quiero lo mejor para la familia. En aquella ocasión la mejor despensa era la del Rey, íbamos a abandonar París para regresar a la Fortaleza, pero primero teníamos que celebrar como corresponde el regreso de AJ…  
- Se diría que le hice un favor al pobre Luis, así no tuvo que padecer porque una pandilla de ignorantes malograsen su colección de Burdeos. Habría sido un delito que no me perdonaría jamás.** – Terminó Lucian mientras rellenaba su copa.  
**- ¡Pero la Revolución precisamente fue el estallido de la plebe ante el abuso y los excesos de la nobleza!** – Protestó Hermione.  
**- No nos malinterpretes, querida. –** La corrigió Ennoia. **– Por supuesto que no estábamos conformes con muchos de los métodos de aquellos nobles de gestionar sus fincas. Te recuerdo que Lucian es un noble desde que nació, para él sus villanos son lo más importante, prueba de ello es que lleva cuidando de ellos desde hace siglos. Luis y Maria Antonieta eran dos monarcas demasiado jóvenes que no sabían nada de la administración de un reino, ni siquiera de una casa normal. Hoy nos acordamos de esa cena con una sonrisa porque era una gran ironía, nosotros éramos de los que menos problemas teníamos en aquella época para poder llevar el ritmo de vida exigido por los reyes a su corte, pero porque sabíamos administrarnos perfectamente. Sólo aquella noche nos permitimos aquellos excesos porque era una verdadera ocasión especial para nosotros.  
- ¿De verdad estuviste en la corte del Rey Luis y conociste a Maria Antonieta?** – Preguntó Zach dándole un sorbo a su champán.  
**- Sí, querido. Era una criatura muy dulce e inocente, era tan bajita y menuda como yo**. – Comentó la antigua.  
**- Fuiste una de sus damas de compañía, si no recuerdo mal.** – Añadió Lara.  
**- ¿Dama de Compañía de la Reina Maria Antonieta? –** Preguntó asombrada Daphne.  
**- Sólo durante unos meses, recién llegada a Versalles para ser Delfina.** – Aclaró Ennoia. – **Jules, tú estuviste con ella cuando ya se convirtió en reina, si mal no recuerdo.  
- ¡Sí! Reconozco que durante esos meses me dejé llevar un poco por la dulce locura de Antoinette…** - Añadió la Capadocio. **- ¡Aquellos vestidos, las joyas, los jovencitos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, las fiestas…!  
- Amor mío, no podemos evitarlo… somos los juerguistas de la familia. –** La disculpó su marido dándole un golpecito en la nariz. **– Hasta yo me dejé seducir por su rostro inocente…** - Comentó soñador.  
**- Pero es normal, cariño… ¿Cómo ibas a resistirte a esos ojos tan tiernos con los que te seguía por los salones?  
- Yo lo siento, pero mis preferencias en cuanto a Reinas son muy claras… -** Intervino Lucian. **– Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, decididas y enérgicas. Leonor de Aquitania o Catalina la Grande… ¡Esas sí que eran Reinas a las que merecía la pena seducir!  
- ¡La insaciable Catalina!** – Brindó Tony - **¿Cómo olvidarla?  
- No me la recordéis, por favor.** – Rogó Lameth. **– ¡Tuve que huir de Rusia por su culpa!** – Tony y Lucian se reían a carcajadas.  
**- ¿Por qué tuviste que huir?** – Preguntó Lavender curiosa.  
**- ¡Porque Catalina se encaprichó de él y lo persiguió por todo San Petersburgo para que compartiese su lecho!** – Explicó mi sire entre carcajadas.  
**- ¿Recuerdas cuando entró en tu palacete como una exhalación para que lo escondieses en las bodegas?** – Rememoró Tony.  
**- La casaca rasgada, la camisola a medio abrir, los pantalones manchados de barro…** - enumeró Lucian. **- ¡Dabas lástima con sólo echarte un vistazo, Dirk!  
- El que dabas lástima eras tú cuando perseguías a Leonor como un cachorrillo con la lengua colgando…** - Se defendió Lameth. - **¡Si hasta organizaste una cruzada en su nombre, por favor!  
- No te metas con mi Reina, atlante.** – Lo amenazó con seriedad.  
**- Haya paz, chicos. –** Intervino Ennoia. **– Ya sabemos que la seducción no es lo tuyo, Dirk. No se lo tengas en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? –** Rellenó la copa de Lucian. **– Y tú vuelve a colocarte las plumas, gallito. Te volviste loco por Leonor y no puedes negarlo.  
- Además, estamos acordándonos de los buenos tiempos… nada más.** – Intervino Jules.

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y entró Isabel con Ziva de la mano. Las dos tenían un aspecto acorde con la ocasión, la Assamita había sacado uno de sus vestidos de gala del arcón, largo hasta los pies y con un escote hasta el final de la espalda. La bruja sin embargo llevaba un smoking entallado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su joven cuerpo. Ambas mostraban una sonrisa radiante, lo que no te esperarías de dos personas que acaban de hacer un socavón enorme en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**- ¿De verdad que has cocinado tú, Lucian?** – Fue lo primero que dijo Ziva.  
**- Siempre lo mejor para ti, AJ.** – Mi sire tomó dos copas de champán y se las llevó a las recién llegadas. – **Es un placer volver a tenerte con nosotros. –** Abrazando su cintura y besándola en la mejilla. **– Reconozco que se te echa mucho de menos.  
- Siempre me dices lo mismo.** – Comentó ella con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el abrazo.  
**- ¡Oye, que yo también quiero!** – Protestó Tony dándole golpecitos en el hombro a la que para mí era una completa desconocida.  
**- ¡Samael, mi joven granujilla! –** Le saludó Ziva efusivamente. – **Aunque no deberías de protestar tanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metiéndome mano últimamente?  
- Más de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer. –** Robándole un beso en los labios.  
**- ¡Mirdin, al fin! –** Lameth se levantó y se acercó a Ziva para estrecharla entre sus brazos. - **¡Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien! –** La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el sofá en que esperaba una azorada Lavender. **– Esta dulce niña es Lavender, ¿sabes que está aprendiendo nuestra lengua a una velocidad asombrosa? –** Comentó mientras la presentó. **– Lavender, te presento a Mirdin, mi compañero de estudios en la escuela.  
- Lo siento, Lavender. –** Se disculpó Ziva. **– El bueno de Lameth siempre hace lo mismo, se niega a reconocer que cambio con cada reencarnación.**

Los aperitivos aparecieron en la mesita del centro. Continuaron los abrazos, los brindis, los saludos curiosos y las presentaciones más extrañas todavía. Reconozco que me sentía igual de perdido que el resto de los magos presentes. Para mí también resultaba curioso ver a la que, hasta el momento, había sido una bruja algo curiosa de sexto año de Ravenclaw, moverse con tanta familiaridad entre los vampiros, saludándolos por apodos y nombres que no me resultaban en absoluto conocidos, comportándose como si los conociese de toda la vida. Tampoco se me escapó el modo en que Isabel la seguía por toda la habitación, siempre pendiente de ella, sus ojos tenían un brillo que hasta aquel momento jamás había visto en ellos.

**- Ven AJ, tienes que conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia.** – Le pidió Lara tomándola del brazo con suavidad para llevarla con nosotros. **– Este es mi chiquillo, Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿Has convertido a un mago, Lara?** – Mirándola asombrada antes de estrecharme la mano. - **¡Bienvenido a la familia, chico!  
- Y esta es su mujer, Hermione Granger.  
- ¡A ti sí que te conozco! –** Dándole un fuerte abrazo a Hermione. – **Bel me ha estado hablando de ti desde que salí de la ducha.** – Besándola en la mejilla. **– Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.  
- Estoy deseándolo… -** Correspondió Hermione, aunque se paró y la miró dubitativa. **- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame: Ziva, AJ, Mirdin?  
- Puedes llamarme como quieras, mientras que no sea Pancho. –** Tomó a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó con ella. **– Son manías de Haquim. –** Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Hermione se reía a carcajadas.

Casi pareció que había nombrado al diablo, porque en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta de la sala. Primero entró un hombre alto y rubio, vestido con un traje hecho a medida y llevando un maletín de cuero. Luego entró otro hombre de piel oscura y rasgos árabes, vestido con un traje de lino blanco. Lo más impactante fue ver cómo se introdujo en la estancia el último invitado sorpresa, ni más ni menos que un Nosferatu de casi tres metros de alto, vestido elegantemente con un traje sastre, su rostro estaba marcado con cicatrices y sus manos eran de dedos largos y huesudos.

**- ¡Ya estamos todos! –** Saludó Lucian. – **Ginebra, Harry, servid tres copas de champán para los recién llegados, por favor.** – Pidió mientras se acercaba para recibirles. **– Me alegra que hayáis podido venir incluso con tan poco tiempo de aviso.  
- No podíamos perdérnoslo, Luc.** – Protestó el primero de los tres. **– Además, he aprovechado para traerte unos documentos… -** Peleándose para abrir el maletín.  
**- ¡Deja eso para después, César! –** Le recriminó el segundo. **- ¡Qué manía tenéis los dos con los malditos documentos!** – Recorrió la sala con la mirada. **– A ver… ¿Cuál de vosotros es Pancho? –** Preguntó a todos los rostros que no conocía.  
**- Soy yo, Haquim, es un placer volver a verte también. –** Ziva se acercó para estrecharle la mano.  
**- Sí, ya… -** La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. - **¿Siempre tienes que tocarme las narices con cada una de tus reencarnaciones o es que te va mal si no lo haces?  
- Supongo que son cosas del destino. –** Ziva se encogió de hombros e hizo caso omiso de las pullas del Rey de los Asesinos.

Otra vez comenzaron las presentaciones y los saludos, aunque ahora eran de una naturaleza diferente, se notaba todavía más la diferencia existente entre aquellos que ya pertenecían a nuestra familia y los magos que estaban allí como meros espectadores. César y Haquim pronto se acercaron para saludarnos a Hermione y a mí, reconozco que para mí eran casi desconocidos pues no habían compartido los veinte años de entrenamiento intensivo.

**- Jovencita, me alegra volver a verte tan pronto.** – La saludó Haquim, tomando su mano para besarla. **– Supongo que tú eres el chiquillo de Lucian, ¿no?** – Preguntó curioso.  
**- También me alegra que podamos vernos de nuevo, Haquim. –** Saludó Hermione a su vez, para después tomar mi mano en un gesto cariñoso. – **Sí, Haquim, éste es Draco.  
- Es un honor conocerle al fin… -** Comencé.  
**- Deja las formalidades, chico, hoy estamos en familia.** – Dándome una palmada amistosa en el hombro. **– ¿Lasombra, piensas dar de comer a tus invitados en este siglo o es que estás esperando a ver si nos comemos a los magos como aperitivo?** – Riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- Tú siempre tienes que dar la nota, ¿verdad?** – Le recriminó César.

Las bromas continuaron mientras nos acomodábamos en la mesa, sin ningún tipo de orden o concierto. Lucian no había puesto nombre a los puestos, por eso los jóvenes esperaron a ver dónde se sentaban aquellos vampiros tan poderosos antes siquiera de acercarse a la mesa. Las primeras en sentarse, en lo que sería el medio de uno de los lados de la mesa, fueron Ziva e Isabel, probablemente les costaría permanecer separadas tras tanto tiempo de espera. Lucian, Lara y César se hicieron con uno de los extremos, mi sire me indicó con una discreta señal que me sentase en la otra cabecera, así es que Hermione quedó frente a Haquim. El resto de las sillas fueron ocupándose mucho más arbitrariamente.

Como en cada ocasión que intervenían las artes culinarias de mi sire, muchos quedaron maravillados con la cantidad de platos diferentes y exquisitos que fueron apareciendo sobre la mesa. El ánimo continuó siendo distendido, las anécdotas continuaron siendo las principales protagonistas de la conversación, mas pronto se fueron creando pequeñas conversaciones diferentes al ser tantos comensales y tan dispares. Haquim se centró en intentar convencer a Hermione de que se uniese al clan Assamita y dejase de lado a los Lasombra, César monopolizó buena parte de la noche de mis sires al discutir con ellos todos los negocios de los que era responsable durante su ausencia. Lameth y Ziva se enfrascaron en una larga conversación en un idioma totalmente olvidado, pero que era una de las lenguas de obligado aprendizaje en nuestra familia, el atlante.

Bien pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando muchos de los magos estaban quedándose dormidos en los sofás, Lucian dio por finalizada la fiesta. Isabel y Ziva acompañaron a los Slytherin a sus mazmorras, Ennoia y Zach fueron los escoltas de los Hufflepuff, el resto se fueron a la torre. Haquim y César pasarían la noche en el castillo y lo abandonarían por la mañana. Hermione y yo nos fuimos a nuestra cámara para que ella descansase al menos unas horas antes del posiblemente azaroso día que nos esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

"_Te necesito en la torre de inmediato. Trae a tu mujer."_ Fue el mensaje que mi sire introdujo en mi mente para despertarme de un golpe.

Desperté a Hermione a toda prisa y en diez minutos estábamos saliendo por la puerta de la cámara. El reloj dio las seis cuando llegamos al vestíbulo de la torre en que se alojaba mi familia para encontrarnos con un panorama que despejó el sueño de la pobre Hermione en segundos. McGonagall estaba lanzando hechizos como una loca hacia la barrera que protegía el acceso de todo aquel que no perteneciese de algún modo a nuestro "bando". Lucian la observaba reposando todo su peso en el muro que tenía a su espalda, los brazos y piernas cruzados, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que mostraba una perfecta dentadura para un hombre de su edad, los colmillos estaban ocultos.

**- ¿Profesora McGonagall, qué ocurre?** – Preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver a su profesora fuera de sí.  
**- ¡Tú! –** La profesora de Transformaciones se dio la vuelta y apuntó su varita directamente hacia mi pecho, instintivamente empujé a Hermione hacia un portal del Abismo, fue recogida por un Demonio en milésimas de segundo, otro portal hizo que apareciese al otro lado de la barrera, recogiéndola mi sire.  
**- Baje la varita, Profesora. –** Le ordené con un tono de voz helador, aumentando la sensación que las sombras ya habían producido en su mente.  
**- ¿Quién ha levantado esa barrera? ¿Desde cuándo los profesores no tienen libre acceso a todo el castillo, Malfoy? –** Exigió saber ella, mirándome igualmente con los ojos entrecerrados, midiendo las distancias y las posibilidades de escapar.  
**- Permita que sea yo el que responda a eso, Minerva.** – Intervino mi sire, con un tono de voz tranquilo y calmado. – **Es muy sencillo, la barrera la ha levantado un mago con muchísima más experiencia y poder que cualquier profesor del castillo y, teniendo en cuenta que esta torre es el refugio de mi familia, nadie que no tenga mi permiso puede traspasar esta barrera.  
- Quizás si se calma y baja la varita podamos hablar más tranquilamente.** – Propuse imitando el tono conciliador de mi señor.  
**- Usted no me da órdenes, Señor Malfoy.** – Replicó con altanería.  
**- No le he dado una orden, le he indicado una forma sencilla de salir de esta situación.** – Le corregí con una sonrisa. **– Considero mi obligación recordarle que su magia no tiene efecto en mí, sobre todo cuando puedo moverme mucho más rápido de lo que usted puede pensar, Profesora.  
- Creo que sería una buena idea que bajase la varita, profesora. –** Recomendó Hermione. – **No está usted tratando con dos alumnos malcriados que han hecho una gamberrada, sino que son dos vampiros con muy poca paciencia cuando se les amenaza. –** La profesora la miró como si de pronto se acabase de dar cuenta de su presencia.  
**- O amenaza a nuestros protegidos.** – Mis colmillos salieron de sus fundas y ampliaron el efecto amenazador de mi sonrisa.  
**- ¿Y si empieza por decirnos qué le ha traído hasta nuestras dependencias a una hora tan temprana? –** Lucian continuó utilizando un tono normal, Hermione estaba tras la barrera y yo no necesitaba su ayuda para encargarme de la bruja, si se diese el caso. Incluso estaba pensando en cómo explicarle a Hermione que me había visto obligado a matar a su profesora, en caso de ser necesario.  
**- He venido a por la señorita Brown, no está en su habitación. –** Explicó mientras bajaba la varita y miraba a Luc con seriedad. **– Supuse que se encontraría en alguna de las inmediaciones de "su" torre.  
- La señorita Brown está disfrutando de un merecido descanso en las dependencias de su señor.** – Aclaró Lucian con absoluta tranquilidad. **– Las mismas dependencias que comparte con él desde hace meses, ¿no me diga que acaba de enterarse ahora de que no duerme con los Gryffindor?** – Añadió burlón. **– Por favor, no insulte mi inteligencia.  
- ¿Por qué no envió una lechuza o un Patronus para avisar a Lavender?** – Preguntó Lameth mientras bajaba las escaleras. – **Ella se habría presentado ante usted sin ningún inconveniente.  
- Porque como responsable de la casa Gryffindor debería poder acceder a los alumnos de mi casa sin ningún inconveniente.** – Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **- ¿Y qué es eso de que es su señor? Ya utilizó esa expresión el otro día, agradecería que me lo explicasen.** – Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
**- Lavender es mi ghoul, ella aceptó ser responsable de mi seguridad a cambio de una larga vida libre de enfermedades y llena de ventajas.** – Explicó Lameth, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros. **– Si espera unos minutos, estará aquí de inmediato.  
- Entiendo que no me van a permitir entrar a la torre, entonces.** – Miró a Luc.  
**- Si tenemos en cuenta su manera de dirigirse hacia nosotros, me temo que acaba de pasar a la lista de personas non gratas en las inmediaciones de mi familia.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Fida'i?** – Preguntó Isabel a mi espalda. Avanzaba con paso lento y seguro, sus espadas a la espalda. Ziva iba a su lado. **– He sentido que estabas en problemas y he venido lo antes posible.  
- Sólo se trata de un malentendido, Isa… -** Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de explicarse porque McGonagall la interrumpió.  
**- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, Señorita David?** – Exclamó la Profesora en un chillido agudo que podría romper el tímpano de cualquiera.  
**- Hola, Profesora. Estaba con Isa cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a Hermione y…** - Ziva tampoco pudo terminar de explicarse.  
**- ¿Se puede saber qué hacía usted con esa vampira y dónde?** – La interpeló la profesora.  
**- No y no es de su incumbencia. –** Se limitó a responder Ziva.  
**- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –** Gritó McGonagall.  
**- ¡Qué manía! Para una vez que tardo en afeitarme y ya me ponen una barba hasta las rodillas…** - Ziva negó con la cabeza. **– Además, en esta reencarnación no tengo barba de ningún tipo.** – Vale, ahora ya me queda claro lo de la explosión y las alusiones de Lameth a su gran amigo, Mirdin.  
**- Ya estoy aquí, Profesora. –** Dijo Lavender. – **Siento mucho haberla hecho esperar, le aseguro que no fue intencionado. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?  
- Señorita Brown…** - McGonagall parecía no saber a quién hacer caso en esos momentos. Tenía a dos vampiros frente a ella, dos vampiros a su espalda, dos alumnas ejemplares tras una barrera infranqueable y una alumna que acababa de dar a entender que era una encarnación de Merlín.  
**- Si es por lo del cráter del Campo de Quidditch…** - Intervino Isabel. **– Le aseguro que estaba en mi lista de "cosas que hacer antes de desayunar".  
- No hace falta, cariño.** – Dijo Ziva con voz dulce y tomando la mano de la asesina. **– Sabes que te ayudaré, como siempre.  
- Necesito que alguien me explique esto…** - McGonagall dejó caer su varita al suelo y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana.  
**- ¡Por favor, dejadme a mí! –** El que faltaba para la fiesta. Tony. **– Es muy sencillo, Minerva. Resulta que ayer unos cuantos de tus alumnos atacaron a Zach, Ennoia se enfadó muchísimo pero algo del cabreo se le fue matando acromántulas, luego yo me desmayé, mi mujer casi provoca un Apocalipsis, aquí la niña israelí curiosa se acercó más de la cuenta y entonces intervino la Asesina-para-todo, salvándola de una muerte segura bajo las mandíbulas de una Hidra. Lo malo de todo eso es que entonces AJ se activó, es que son almas gemelas desde hace una larga temporada, la llamamos AJ para abreviar, porque no podemos hacer una lista de todos los nombres que ha llevado a lo largo de ese tiempo… bien, como iba diciendo, AJ se activó, eso consiguió que se cargasen el campo de Quidditch. Aunque no tiene que preocuparse, le aseguro que son expertas en reformas. ¡Tienen una práctica…! Luego dimos una fiestecita con toda la familia, también vinieron Cayo Julio y el Rey de los Asesinos, los que están durmiendo la mona después de beberse una buena tanda de botellas…** - Guiñándole un ojo. **– Haquim es muy moro, pero si le pones a tiro algo de las bodegas de Lucian, manda a Alá a freír espárragos, digamos que es moro pero no gilipollas. Los chavales están agotados y probablemente estén un poco adormilados, pero estarán como rosas en cuanto les demos ese jarabe mágico de Dirk… ¿Me olvido de algo? –** Preguntó al aire, mirando hacia el techo. **- ¡Ah, sí! AJ una vez respondió al nombre de Merlín, por eso le sienta tan mal que le traten de viejo con barbas, de verdad que nunca la tuvo tan larga como la pintan… Aunque eso se lo tendría que preguntar mejor a la Asesina-Guardaespaldas, seguro que lo sabe de primera mano, yo lo sé más de segundas.  
- ¿Recuperando el tiempo después de que ayer no pudieses pronunciar palabra en todo el día?** – Le pregunté con sorna al druida.  
**- Es que aún estoy al otro lado de la barrera.** – Explicó con una amplia sonrisa. **– Tranquilo, que en cuanto salga volveré a dejar de respirar y me tendrás en tu cabeza todo el día.  
- Estoy deseándolo. –** Resoplé con fastidio.  
**- ¿No te lo pasaste bien ayer cuando te entretenía con esas divertidas imágenes en Historia de la Magia?  
- No, Tony, no es en absoluto divertido tener la mente llena de perversiones cuando estás intentando enterarte de algo de lo que dice el Profesor Binns.  
- Pues yo sí que me lo pasé muy bien poniéndolo burro.** – Añadió Isabel.  
**- Ya, pero es que él desviaba todas tus perversiones hacia mí.** – Le protesté.  
**- ¿Qué demonios estuviste pensando, Isa?** – Preguntó Hermione mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.  
**- Nada que el sajón pueda ver nunca en vivo, querida.** – Respondió la Assamita.  
**- ¿Y luego te preguntabas por qué Haquim no recordaba el nombre de mi chiquillo? –** Le comentó Luc a Hermione en voz baja.  
**- Voy a tener que empezar a hacer los exámenes de tres en tres para ver si puedo asistir a esas clases vuestras tan divertidas.** – Añadió Ziva mirándolos alternativamente.  
**- No te preocupes por ese nimio detalle, AJ.** – La miró Luc con su sonrisa más encantadora. – **Hoy tenía pensado tratar unos cuantos temas con el Director, uno de ellos es que tanto tú como Ginebra paséis a recibir clases con todos los demás.  
- Y yo que por fin comprendo por qué no me dejabais ir por el ala de los cuervos…** - afirmó la asesina negando con la cabeza. **– De esta no te escapas…-** guiñándole un ojo a Tony - **…seremos dos imaginando perversiones.  
- ¡Ahora me da igual! –** Replicó el druida burlón. **– Ya tengo mis merecidísimas vacaciones. –** Haciendo una reverencia a las dos mujeres.  
**- ¿Cómo que las señoritas David y Weasley avancen un curso así como así? ¿Quién se cree que es usted para decidir tal cosa?** – Protestó McGonagall volviendo un poco en sí, no en vano acababan de tocar un tema que sí entendía.  
**- Ginebra recibe clases de refuerzo y lleva mi sangre, AJ es la reencarnación de Merlín… ¿Qué le importa a usted dónde pasen el tiempo hasta que Hermione y Draco terminen con sus clases?** – Protestó a su vez Lucian. **– Necesito que estén con todos los demás porque no quiero tener que dividir más de lo necesario a mis efectivos, Dumbledore aceptará estas medidas si no quiere que mis guardias las acompañen durante sus clases… ¿Qué preferiría usted: dos alumnas más en séptimo o tener veinte guardias armados custodiándolas? Porque mis guardias no tienen magia pero son inmunes a ella e igualmente muy rápidos con el gatillo.** – Y ya tenemos de vuelta al señor feudal…  
**- ¿Pero a qué se debe todo este alboroto? –** Preguntó Ennoia. Si faltaba algo para atormentar a la pobre profesora, siempre puedes confiar en que En haga una entrada triunfal. Como está más que acostumbrada a deambular desnuda, no le da ninguna importancia. - **¿Queréis hacer el favor de parar de graznar como una bandada de urracas? –** Protestó. – **Zach tiene hoy un examen de Aritmancia y necesita descansar al menos unas pocas horas. Dirk, me alegro de encontrarte aquí… -** volviéndose hacia el atlante. – **Si alguno de ellos vuelve a levantar la voz, le sellas la boca hasta que Zach despierte.  
- Yo no necesito escolta, Lucian.** – Protestó Ziva en voz baja enarcando una ceja. **– Pero reconozco que estaría mucho más cómoda en una clase con vosotros que con unos compañeros a los que seguramente me entrarán ganas de hacerles alguna jugada. –** Luego le sonrió a la Gangrel. - **Buenos días, En. ¿Mejor así?  
- Mucho mejor, M, gracias por tener en cuenta el reposo de mi compañero. –** Agradeció la antigua. **– Yo vuelvo a mi habitación, Dirk… no te olvides de lo que te he dicho o te abro en canal.** – Le recordó mientras subía las escaleras.  
**- Mira que tiene un mal despertar… -** Negó Tony con la cabeza. **– Bueno, yo os dejo, me voy con mi mujer.** – Subiendo las escaleras a la carrera.  
**- Seguro que quiere estrenar algún juguete... –** se burló Luc.

Las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco cuando ya no tuvimos al druida salido cerca. Puede que su presencia pusiese intranquila a la profesora, debe ser eso de verse obligada a recordar que en un tiempo tuvo hormonas. Al fin recobró todo el sentido, tragó saliva y se dirigió a Lavender para decirle que el director quería verla a las ocho en su despacho para discutir su castigo.

**- Sin ningún inconveniente. Dígale a Dumbledore que tanto Lavender, Dirk, como yo estaremos en su despacho a la hora acordada. –** Añadió Lucian. **– Ahora puede retirarse, su presencia ya no resulta necesaria una vez que ha cumplido su misión de mensajera.  
- Sigo diciendo que pudo haber utilizado otro método mucho menos escandaloso para darnos una indicación tan sencilla.** – Protestó tranquilamente Lameth.  
**- Burocracia, Dirk, es lo que tiene.** – Replicó mi sire encogiéndose de hombros. – **¿Os apetece desayunar en mi sala de recibo? –** Preguntó a los demás.  
**- Nosotras tenemos que encargarnos de ese pequeño detalle del cráter… -** empezó Isabel.  
**- Puede esperar a que desayunes, Haquim quiere compartir un poco más de tiempo contigo, no ha dejado de quejarse de que nunca vas a Alamut.  
- La última vez que fui estaba en letargo, no es culpa mía si se dedica a dormir como una marmota.** – Protestó en voz baja la Assamita, atravesando la barrera y subiendo las escaleras de mala gana.  
**- Ya le conoces, quiere saber de los progresos de su mejor agente de campo. –** Le fue explicando Ziva, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione cuando se cruzaron. – **Ser la cabeza de un clan tiene sus inconvenientes.  
- Lo que pasa es que no es capaz de mantenerse activo por mucho tiempo, como yo. –** Se burló Lucian subiendo las escaleras tras ellas.

Por un momento estuvimos Hermione y yo a solas en el vestíbulo de la torre. Atravesé la barrera y la abracé, ella respiró con fuerza. No podía esconderme que había estado preocupada por la seguridad de su profesora.

**- Tranquila, cariño. Ya pasó todo.** – Susurré en su oído, acariciando su espalda para relajarla.  
**- ¿Crees que podremos seguir hasta el final de curso?** – Preguntó con la voz apagada contra mi pecho.  
**- Seguro que sí, Lucian está empecinado en que acabemos el curso, por lo que contendrá sus ansias asesinas, aunque no te puedo garantizar que alguno no termine un poco mal parado…  
- ¿Y los demás?** – Siguió preguntando.  
**- No te preocupes, malo será que entre todos no consigamos que el resto de los alumnos siga vivo al terminar el año.  
- ¡Menos mal que pronto vienen las vacaciones de Pascua!** – Suspiró abrazada a mí. **– Eso nos dará una pequeña tregua.  
- ¿Has pensado ya lo que quieres hacer?  
- ¿Para organizar la seguridad? –** Me preguntó burlona.  
**- Eso también.  
- La verdad es que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea… -** comenzó. **– Pero ya te lo diré cuando lo tenga todo más organizado.  
- Tú mandas.  
- Por extraño que parezca… eso es lo que más me asusta. –** Levantando la mirada para poder cruzarse con la mía. **– Cada día me doy cuenta de que, no sé cómo, todos tenéis en cuenta mis opiniones.  
- ¿Por qué son unas opiniones muy normales y sensatas que merece la pena tener en cuenta?  
- ¿Seguro que es sólo por eso?  
- No, pero no quieres darle más vueltas. Mejor vayamos a desayunar.**

Cuando llegamos a la sala de Lucian y Lara, nos encontramos con todos los demás allí. Haquim había obligado a Isabel a que se sentase a su lado, resultaba curioso porque él estaba sentado en la esquina de un sofá y había desperdigado varios cojines a sus pies para que Isabel se sentase, ella no parecía molesta por ese gesto, supongo que al ser el jefe del clan le perdonaba la vida por obligarla a estar en una situación de desventaja o algo por el estilo. Ziva también se había tirado en el suelo, frente a la mesita de centro y al lado de su pareja. Tony evitaba mirarlas, tantos cojines por el suelo le estaban poniendo nervioso, por eso Julia lo mantenía entretenido dándole pedacitos de fruta con sus dientes.

Lara estaba sentada en las rodillas de Harry y le ofrecía mordiscos de su tostada, mientras repasaban los métodos para acabar con un Trol sin usar la varita. Ginebra estaba entre Dominique y Laurent, escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de César acerca de los últimos cambios que había realizado en las empresas de Luc durante su ausencia. Mi sire estaba discutiendo con Calebros en una de las habitaciones, intentado convencerle de que saliese de allí y se uniese a los demás para desayunar. Ennoia y Zach no estaban, probablemente la antigua quería que descansase el máximo de tiempo posible. Lameth y Lavender, como casi siempre que los veíamos juntos durante el desayuno, estaban compartiendo su taza de humeante café con un libro enorme en las rodillas.

**- Una pregunta… -** le susurré a Hermione – **Cuando te presentaron ayer a Calebros, ¿cómo lo viste?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Mirándome como si no comprendiese la pregunta.  
**- Bueno, sabes que Calebros es un Nosferatu, ¿no?  
- Sí, pero tampoco está tan mal.** – Ahora fui yo el que la miró sin comprender. **– Vale, es bastante alto y tiene unos dedos larguísimos… supongo que se puede considerar afortunado si tenemos en cuenta cómo son algunos Nosferatu.  
- ¿Le puedes ver tal cómo es en realidad?  
- Sí, aunque me costó mucho, al principio le veía como borroso, igual que me pasaba con Lameth en Navidades.  
- Hermione, eso es porque ocultan su verdadero aspecto con Ofuscación, se supone que tú no podrías ver cómo son en realidad. –** Estaba atónito. **– Espera, que le doy la noticia a Calebros para que deje de soltar excusas y se una a nosotros durante el desayuno.** – Allí me fui para ayudar a mi sire en la difícil tarea de convencer al Nosfi. **– Caleb, puedes salir, mi novia te ve tal como eres y dice que debes de ser el Mister Universo de los Nosferatu, así que deja de hacerte de rogar y únete a la familia. **

**- Mi dulce Farida… -** Haquim acarició la cabeza de Isabel con ternura, debe de ser muy difícil para él estar con su hija y que no le conozca como tal. **– Es un alivio el verte tan feliz… Aunque Jamal y Tetmes me han pedido que te ruegue que vayas a hacernos una visita a Alamut.  
- Mi señor, ya sabes que tengo demasiadas ocupaciones fuera de Alamut y que ellos sólo buscan que me quede allí…** - respondió con una leve sonrisa. **– Me gusta ver el mundo… lo de estar ordenando a diestro y siniestro no es lo mío.  
- Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero reconozco que a mí también me gustaría que vinieses para algo más que para recoger los encargos.** – Se quejó el antiguo. **– Cuando termines de proteger a la joven Hermione, podrías acercarte unos días…** - Miró a AJ. **– Puedes traer a Pancho.** – Añadió a regañadientes y dirigiendo una mirada feroz a Ziva.  
**- Con la de nombres que tienes para escoger y sigues llamándome Pancho… -** Replicó Ziva dando un sorbo a su té. – **No me llamo Pancho…  
- Por favor… -** Rogó Isabel. **- ¿Podéis dejar de pelear un rato? Si llevo a Ziva a Alamut seguramente os pasaréis el tiempo peleando… como siempre.  
- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!** – Protestó Haquim. **– Cada vez que viene se dedica a protestar por todo, no le gustan las odaliscas, no te deja entrenar, discute con Al-Ashrad…** - Volvió a mirar a Ziva. **- ¿Qué importa un nombre u otro? Pancho es muy apropiado para el energúmeno que quiere robarme a mi Ibna cada vez que decide reencarnarse…  
- Yo no te robo a nadie, Haquim… lo que pasa es que Enid necesita descansar de vez en cuando y cada vez que va a Alamut le dais más trabajo.** – Dirigió una fiera mirada al asesino. - **¡Por todos los dioses, necesita unas vacaciones…!  
- ¿Conseguiréis alguna vez mantener una conversación normal?** – Preguntó Isabel, sabiendo que ninguno le hacía caso, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – **Desde que tengo memoria estáis igual…  
- Es fácil… -** comentó Lameth guiñándole un ojo a la Assamita y haciendo un sencillo gesto para sellar los labios de los dos gruñones. – **Ennoia me dejó muy claro que si alguno alzaba la voz, le sellase los labios… y no quiero que suba a abrirme en canal.**

Los tres antiguos se fueron con Lara mientras Lucian se dirigía con Lavender y Lameth a hablar con Dumbledore de los cambios que iban a sucederse de ahora en adelante, también tenía muy claro que el castigo de Lavender sería una nimiedad, si es que terminaba por existir tal castigo al final. Ya había indicado a Ziva y Ginebra que esa misma mañana se presentasen a las clases con nosotros, Ginebra sólo cambiaba de curso, pero a Ziva también la había cambiado de casa, le dijo que no podía permitir que estuviese con esos Ravenclaw rebeldes por lo que, a partir de entonces, tomaría el horario de los Slytherin. Supongo que era una cruel coincidencia que la primera de todas las clases fuese Pociones Dobles con Snape, con Slytherin y Gryffindor.

**- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en este aula?** - Es imposible describir la cara que puso mi antiguo padrino cuando vio entrar a Ziva y a Ginebra. **- ¡Usted ni siquiera pertenece a ninguna de las dos casas que reciben clase a esta hora!  
- A partir de hoy, sí. –** Explicó Lara saliendo de la despensa. **- ¡Por cierto, no era sin tiempo que limpiase ese desbarajuste de almacenillo! –** Añadió.  
**- ¿Quién es usted para decidir tal cosa y qué demonios dice de poner orden? –** Protestó entrando en la despensa. **- ¿Quién ha sido el que se ha atrevido a desvalijar la despensa de pociones?  
- Eso fui yo, es que el otro día no pude resistirlo. –** Reconoció Tony.  
**- Ah, yo decido dónde están los miembros de mi familia siempre que sea la responsable de su seguridad. Ellas dos están más que capacitadas para atender a estas clases y si no lo cree así, póngalas hoy a prueba.** – Añadió Lara  
**- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!** – Exclamó Snape.  
**- ¡Y dale…! -** Protestó Ziva de forma automática. **– Hoy llevo faldita… -** Colocándose de manera distraída un pliegue de la falda.  
**- ¡Esto no va a quedar así, señorita Deveraux! –** Haciendo caso omiso a la protesta de Ziva. - **Ahora mismo iré a hablar con el Director para que los expulse de este colegio.** – Encaminándose hacia la puerta.  
**- Adelante, puede ir, pero en este mismo instante mi hermano está razonando con él las ventajas de que las dos estén con nosotros. ¡Le deseo suerte! –** Se pavoneó Lara sentándose en el escritorio del profesor. – **Supongo que Dirk podrá impartir la lección en su lugar mientras se dedica a gastar saliva y oxígeno para nada.  
- No va a ir a ninguna parte, Severus.-** Dijo tranquilamente Ziva apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta - **Ginebra ha demostrado estar más que capacitada para encontrarse en su clase y en este nivel. Respecto a mí...-** Mostrando una extraña sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. **- Ni llevo pantalones... ni he llevado una barba tan larga como la que me ponen... y si sigue empeñado en hablar con Albus, hágalo, que ya me encargaré yo de dar su clase de pociones.  
- Te aseguro que Dirk estará más que encantado de impartir la lección, AJ…** - Comentó Lara con sorna.  
**- ¿En serio?** – En ese mismo instante entraban Lameth y Lavender por la puerta. - **¡Eso sería fabuloso, Sr. Snape! Lástima que no me hubiese dicho antes que hoy no podía dar clase, me habría preparado un poco mejor…** - Comentó entusiasmado con la idea de tener la oportunidad de ser él el profesor. –** Pero no se preocupe, seguro que a Tony no le importará traerme las cosas que tengo en mi estudio. Será toda una experiencia para sus alumnos el descubrir que existen otros métodos aparte de esos tan arcaicos a los que usted está acostumbrado. ¡No se sulfure, hombre!** – Viendo cómo el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de estallar. **– Seguro que les gustará… Además…** - Rodeando los hombros de Ziva para pegarla contra él. **– Ahora que está mi amigo Mirdin, será mucho más divertido. ¿Verdad, M? –** Mirando a Ziva con el rostro iluminado y percatándose de las caras serias que tenían todos. - **¡Pero no os pongáis así, os aseguro que será divertido! –** Intentando mejorar los ánimos.  
**- Seguro que nos divertiremos mucho más contigo dando clase, viejo amigo.-** Guiñándole un ojo al buenazo de Lameth - **¿Entonces, Severus...? ¿Vas a dar la clase o irás a decirle a Albus lo malos y crueles que somos?  
- ¡Pienso encargarme de que les echen a patadas! –** Gritó mi padrino apartándolos para salir como una exhalación por la puerta. **- ¡Son una sarta de aberraciones y lo único que hacen es sembrar el caos!** – Se le oyó por las escaleras.

Así, esa fue la primera vez que nos entretuvimos en la clase de Pociones, Lameth y Ziva se dedicaron a enseñarnos distintos métodos para preparar los condimentos para las pociones. Aunque eso pareciese algo digno de una clase de primero, los métodos de los dos magos eran completamente diferentes a los que siempre habíamos utilizado. Ante todo, estaban destinados a aprovechar al máximo la materia prima que teníamos para trabajar. El momento más memorable para los magos no muggles fue cuando Tony llegó con una caja cargada de varios instrumentos extraños, por lo menos para ellos. Se trataba de batidoras, picadoras, licuadoras y demás pequeños electrodomésticos. Todo hay que decirlo, Lameth es un experto en hacer que los elementos ordinarios de la vida muggle funcionen sin electricidad en un lugar cargado de magia. Ziva se limitó a sonreírse y servirle de apoyo, tampoco quería arruinarle el momento.

Con lo que ninguno de nosotros podía contar era con lo que ocurriría poco después. Cuando salimos de la inusual clase de pociones, los Slytherin nos dirigimos hacia el invernadero cinco junto con los Hufflepuff para la clase de Herbología. Hasta aquí todo iba bien. Ennoia iba asida del brazo de Zach y sonreía como una colegiala más, Ziva caminaba a mi lado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida en lugar de haber sido presentados el día anterior. Pero claro, el esperar que el día no nos deparara más desgracias, era una ilusión que no podíamos permitirnos. Ernie Mcmillan caminaba al final de todo del grupito de Hufflepuffs, dirigía miradas desaprobatorias hacia Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott al igual que a Zach y En. Debía de haberme preparado para lo que ocurrió escasos metros antes de llegar al invernadero, pero ocurrió tan rápido y sin nada que actuase como aviso, que era algo del todo imposible de controlar.

Serían necesarias algunas aclaraciones. El camino hacia los invernaderos corre por el medio de una ladera, el castillo queda unos metros por encima, se puede ver parte de la extensión del bosque desde la curva que hace antes de llegar a las casetas de cristal. Binky subía como una exhalación por la ladera desde el bosque, al principio me preparé para que me tirase como hacía siempre, pero me quedé helado cuando modificó su avance de tal manera que fue directo hacia el final de la fila Hufflepuff. Buena parte de los alumnos están acostumbrados al enorme Dientes de Sable, saben que cumple las órdenes de Ennoia y que no ataca a nadie, salvo a mí.

Por esa razón todos se sorprendieron cuando el felino rugió de un modo que nunca habían escuchado, un sonido que resonó sobre el silencio sepulcral que le recibió. Ennoia miró con frialdad hacia Mcmillan y se sonrió ligeramente cuando su mascota lo tiró al suelo y lo sujetó contra él con una pata, aún con las garras ocultas. Zach miró ora a su novia ora al gigante Smilodón, pero no pudo decir nada cuando ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de soltarse de su brazo. Tres segundos más tarde teníamos a otro Dientes de Sable avanzando hacia Binky y su presa, ronroneando de placer.

Ziva me tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, no debía meterme en lo que fuese que ocurriese entre Ennoia y su mascota, tampoco es que estuviese tan loco como para hacerlo. Ninguno de mis protegidos estaba en peligro, Zach era el único que podría llegar a interponerse entre ellos de manera segura y era evidente que el miedo lo paralizaba. Blaise cruzó una mirada conmigo y de inmediato sostuvo los brazos de Pansy, ayudado por Theo en la tarea de contener a la bruja. Crabe y Goyle no sabían qué hacer, por lo que se limitaron a observar atónitos la escena que parecía tener lugar a cámara lenta ante nuestros ojos.

Mcmillan estaba quieto en el suelo, no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo por si aquello enfadaba al gigantesco felino, pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo, su frente se perlaba de sudor y hasta mí llegó el hedor que siempre acompaña al miedo. Supongo que tener la enorme pata de Binky presionando su pecho no le ayudaba a controlar sus esfínteres. Ennoia, en su forma felina era tan fabulosa como su mascota y se acercaba con lentitud, parecía que estuviese paladeando cada paso, regodeándose en el terror del mago, incluso me dio la impresión de que sonreía, aunque resultase imposible dado que su rostro no era otro que el de un Dientes de Sable.

Imagino que la mayoría estaba esperando que Ennoia se limitase a regañar a Binky por atrapar de ese modo a un alumno, no en vano se suponía que no debía hacerles daño, puede que alguno esperase una pelea entre los dos enormes animales. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al fin ante el cuerpo del joven inmovilizado, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, enredó su cola en torno a ellos y alzó una pata. Cinco enormes garras afiladas y curvadas como cimitarras salieron de las fundas que las guardaban habitualmente, en ese momento Binky quitó la pata, la garra descendió con ferocidad hacia el cuerpo tembloroso de Mcmillan y lo desgarró. El grito del mago no se hizo esperar. Al igual que las muestras de histeria por parte de todos los demás.

La mayoría corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia la escasa sensación de seguridad que les proporcionaba la estructura de los invernaderos. Sólo nos quedamos aquellos que sabíamos que estábamos completamente a salvo de que ninguna de las dos bestias nos atacase. Ziva y yo observamos impertérritos cómo Ennoia terminó de dar cuenta del cuerpo del mago. Los demás cerraron los ojos o apartaron la mirada, probablemente no tenían suficiente estómago para soportarlo. Sólo Zach se mantuvo firme, aunque en su rostro se veía una mueca de disgusto por lo que estaba presenciando. Ennoia tomó el cuerpo con la boca y lo zarandeó de una manera muy habitual entre los felinos con sus presas, el chasquido del cuello rompiéndose fue lo que puso fin al alarido de terror y dolor de Mcmillan. Lo tiró de nuevo para tomar un brazo, ahora Binky también se unió al festín. Al tirar del cadáver en direcciones opuestas, pronto quedó desmembrado, lo siguiente al sonido de la piel y los músculos desprendiéndose, fue el de sus fauces masticando y el de sus gargantas deglutiendo.

Todo cesó en menos de dos minutos. De Mcmillan no quedaba otra cosa que una zona de camino manchada de rojo. Ennoia se relamió para borrar la sangre de sus fauces y se giró de nuevo para enfrentarnos. En segundos volvía a tener el aspecto de una joven de catorce años, aunque su cuello y pecho desnudo estaba teñido con la sangre del mago. Me miró totalmente tranquila y alzó una ceja ligeramente molesta, con un gesto borré las pruebas y cubrí su cuerpo con un modelito parecido al que llevaba siempre.

**- ¡Gracias, Draco!** – Guiñándome un ojo con picardía. - **¡Bueno, ahora les quedará claro que no es recomendable atacar a Zach!  
- ¿Tenías que matarlo de esa manera? –** Preguntó el aludido en un susurro, evidentemente estaba conmocionado por ver a su novia comerse de un modo tan salvaje a uno de sus compañeros de casa.  
**- ¿Tenía él que atentar contra tu vida como lo hizo ayer?** – Contraatacó ella. **– Has de saber que no ha sido una muerte al azar.** – Acercándose a él lentamente, calculando el estado de ánimo de su pareja. – **Durante el examen estuve observando a todos tus compañeros, Ernie fue el único que se ajustaba con el que lanzó el hechizo que provocó que cayeses en mitad de un nido de Acromántulas.  
- Pero tú me salvaste… -** Intentando defenderlo.  
**- No es suficiente. Podrías haber muerto por la caída, alguna de ellas podría haberte envenenado con su mordisco o te pudo atravesar con sus patas…** - Explicó ella con calma, adelantando una mano para tomar la de Zach. **– Este era el único método para demostrarles que voy en serio.** – Acariciando su brazo con ternura. **– Te lo dije más de una vez, Zach, aunque lo parezca, no soy una muchachita indefensa… -** Alzando la otra mano para tomar su mejilla y así mirarle a los ojos. – **Soy un depredador peligroso que protege con fiereza su territorio y, les guste a tus compañeros o no, eres mío e intocable. –** Poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

Supongo que es impensable que una criatura aparentemente tan frágil como aquella fuese la misma que acababa de desmembrar a un mago y se lo había comido. Zach sufría en esos momentos de un bombardeo de adrenalina en su sistema, también estaría dándole vueltas en su mente a todo lo que había visto y a la declaración de Ennoia. Demasiadas cosas para que su joven mente pudiese con ellas, pero la experiencia de la antigua en dominar a su bestia y a todos los animales de la creación, le sirvió para relajar al muchacho y ayudarle a soportar la sobrecarga de sensaciones que estaba sufriendo. Por eso no me extrañó que terminase por corresponderle al beso.

Sin embargo, nosotros ahora nos enfrentábamos a un serio problema. Uno de los nuestros había sido el causante de la muerte de un alumno, con demasiados testigos como para ponernos a modificar recuerdos. Ziva me dio un apretón en el brazo y comprendí que no podía retrasar por más tiempo el avisar a todos los demás. Abandonamos la intención de acudir a clase de Herbología y retomamos el camino hacia el castillo mientras llamaba a toda la familia mentalmente. No perdí el detalle de varios patronus saliendo disparados en nuestra misma dirección, probablemente nos encontraríamos con un comité de bienvenida.

"_Encontraros con nosotros en el vestíbulo. ¡YA!"  
"¿Qué ocurre?"_ Preguntó de inmediato mi sire.  
_"Ennoia acaba de cobrarse su venganza matando a un Hufflepuff con una ristra de testigos aterrorizados que se están escondiendo en los invernaderos. Tenemos que pensar un plan de contención de inmediato"  
"¿Y yo me lo he perdido?"_ Protestó Tony. _"¡Chaval, eso se avisa antes!"  
"Ya conoces a Ennoia, es demasiado impulsiva"_ Añadió Julia. _"¡Y eso que tiene a su bestia controladita!_

Al llegar al vestíbulo del castillo quedo demostrado, una vez más, que las noticias en Hogwarts corren como la espuma. No sólo tenía a buena parte de mi familia reunida, sino que también había una multitud de curiosos que asomaban las cabezas desde los pasillos, tras las puertas del comedor y por encima de las escaleras. A nuestras espaldas se acercaban todos los testigos huidos, ahora acompañados por la Profesora Sprout, con cara de pocos amigos y encabezando la comitiva. Muy pronto nos veríamos rodeados de muchos magos cabreados y eso nunca ha sido una buena combinación.

**- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo, En?** – Le preguntó lastimeramente Lameth.  
**- Atentó contra la vida e integridad física de Zach, ahora servirá de ejemplo a los demás.** – Le explicó sucintamente, sin darle mayor importancia.  
**- ¿Exactamente qué han presenciado y quiénes son los testigos principales?** – Preguntó Lucian dirigiéndose a mí directamente.  
**- La mayoría vio el inicio del ataque, sólo nosotros vimos todo lo demás. –** Respondí.  
**- Supongo que ya no tiene remedio…** - Comentó Lara apoyándose en una columna.  
**- No. –** Intervino Ziva por primera vez. – **En y Binky no han dejado ni un pedacito. –** Miró a Tony con media sonrisa. **- ¿Un viaje al pasado para detenerla no sería posible, verdad?  
- Para detenerla primero tendría que impedir que el capullo le lanzase el hechizo a Zach… -** Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto. **– Por desgracia, las circunstancias en las que tuvo lugar el incidente me impiden intervenir apropiadamente. –** Se encogió de hombros. – **Mi pérdida de conocimiento, la apertura del Velo, tanto portal al Abismo, la Hidra, tu activación…  
- No hace falta que sigas, Samael.** – Lo interrumpió Ziva. **– Me hago cargo.**

Pero siempre que algo va mal… existe una probabilidad de que vaya a peor.

**- ¿Qué pasa, vampiritos, os habéis metido en un lío? –** Dijo una envalentonada Romilda Vane bajando como una reina por las escaleras.  
**- Romilda, no metas la nariz donde nadie te llama. –** La imprecó Harry.  
**- No me intimidas, Potter.** – Deteniéndose en medio de la escalinata con los brazos en jarras. – **Está claro que uno de vosotros la ha cagado bien y estáis intentando limpiar la basura.  
- ¿Pero tienes la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, Vane?** – Protestó Hermione. **- ¿Sabes acaso de qué va la historia?  
- No hace falta que sepa todos los detalles, sangre sucia… -** replicó mordaz, noté cómo Lavender se acercaba por mi derecha para detenerme. – **Se os nota a la legua que uno de tus amigos chupasangres se ha desviado un poco de las normas y que ahora intentáis arreglarlo a toda prisa.**

Hasta que no te la encuentras de frente, no puedes llegar a pensar que toda la estupidez del mundo se puede llegar a concentrar en una sola persona. Eso era lo que estaba representando en esos momentos Romilda Vane. Se estaba enfrentando a nosotros como si fuese invencible. Por eso cometió el error más grande de todos los tiempos: provocar a uno de los vampiros con menos paciencia de los presentes.

**- ¡Si os pudieseis ver en estos momentos!** – Exclamó triunfante. **– Se os ve en las caras que no tenéis ni idea de lo que vais a hacer a continuación.  
- Romilda, no te recomiendo que sigas en esa dirección…** - Le advirtió Lucian con el ceño fruncido. **– Podrías llegar a lamentarlo…  
- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Morderme delante de todos? –** Se pavoneó - **¡No eres más que un vampiro gabacho cobarde de mierda!**

Diez segundos.

Fue todo el tiempo que la siguiente escena tardó en tener lugar. En esta ocasión no hubo gritos. No le llegó el suficiente aire a los pulmones para poder gritar.

Tanto Lara como Lucian se pusieron en movimiento al unísono demostrando entonces que son una misma mente compartiendo dos cuerpos completamente diferentes pero igualmente dotados. Se lanzaron en total cuatro puñales que inmovilizaron, como si hiciese falta, a Romilda. Dos de ellos impactaron en sus hombros, los dos restantes atravesaron sus rótulas. Cuando su cuerpo aún estaba cayendo por las escaleras, mis dos sires habían sorteado a todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo y comenzaron a moldear el cuerpo de la joven. La misma habilidad que les permitía cambiar su aspecto físico, crear una versión femenina y otra masculina tras haberse dividido en dos, la vicisitud; les ayudó a darle una nueva forma a los huesos y la carne de Romilda. Si tenía algún tipo de esperanza de poder librarse del grotesco aspecto de Gorgona que mis "pociones de belleza" le habían proporcionado, ahora estaba aún más lejos de conseguirlo.

Retorcieron sus brazos hasta situarlos en un arco imposible tras la espalda, adelgazaron los huesos que los formaban hasta dejarlos del grosor de un cartílago, también estiraron la piel sobre ellos para crear una especie de alas membranosas. Alargaron su cráneo, formando una curva uniforme entre su frente y su nariz, prolongándola junto con la boca hasta crear una especie de pico carnoso. Unieron sus costillas creando un espinazo como el de un pollo, encogieron sus piernas y deformaron sus pies hasta dejar sólo tres dedos palmeados. El resultado final era una mezcla entre humano, pollo y pterodáctilo.

**- ¡Luc…! –** Comenzó a exclamar Hermione, pero Isabel le tapó la boca sin dejarle continuar con lo que fuese que pasase por su mente.  
**- Nadie se había atrevido jamás a insultarlo de ese modo tan exagerado, Fida'i.** – Le susurró la asesina al oído, sin dejar de contenerla con sus brazos.

¿Acaso aquello podría ser el fin de las vejaciones a las que nos veríamos sometidos aquel día? ¿Podría ser que la muerte de Mcmillan y la deformación de Vane nos concediesen la tranquilidad necesaria? No. Estaba claro que los alumnos de Hogwarts no entienden una advertencia ni siquiera cuando es algo tan exagerado como lo que Ennoia y mis sires habían llevado a cabo.

**- ¡Ya está bien! –** Gritó Terry Boot atreviéndose a salir del comedor, temblando de miedo, todo hay que decirlo. - **¿Os creéis que el colegio os pertenece y que podéis hacer lo que os da la gana sin ningún tipo de represalia? ¡Pues estáis muy equivocados!  
- ¿Pero es que vosotros no aprendéis nunca?** – Exclamó divertido Tony, riéndose a carcajadas al ver el estremecimiento que recorrió al joven valiente. **– Ha muerto ya uno de los vuestros, otro ha sido desfigurado… ¿Y aún tenéis ganas de más?  
- ¡He dicho que ya es suficiente! –** Siguió avanzando a pesar del sudor frío que recorría su espalda. – **Además tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, ¿no?  
- ¡Oh, por favor!** – Se mofó Tony dirigiéndole toda su atención con una sonrisa burlona. - **¡Ilumíname, te lo ruego!  
- No eres más que un bufón, está claro que eres el más débil de todos ellos.** – Le dijo, apuntándolo con la varita y envarándose como si acabase de tragar un palo de escoba.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Tony alzó una ceja y sacó su varita también. Me extrañó que, de todos los vampiros magos fuese el que siempre la llevase consigo y no la olvidase en sus dependencias como hacían Isa o Lameth. **- ¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar tal cosa, capullo?** – La sonrisa comenzó a desdibujarse en el rostro del druida.  
**- Samael, amor mío…** - Julia posó una mano sobre el hombro de su marido.  
**- Déjale, amorcito, permite que el mocoso se explique…** - Retando a Boot con la mirada.  
**- Porque no eres más que un cornudo desde que llegasteis.** – Explicó el insensato Ravenclaw con la cabeza bien alta. **– Tu mujer te la está pegando con Snape… Los otros se creerán unos dioses pero vosotros dos sois un par de mierdecillas, por eso siempre estáis pegados a ellos como perritos falderos… la puta y el cornudo.** – Se envalentonó tanto con esta explicación que incluso se atrevió a reírse de su "chiste".  
**- Una preguntita… -** Tony ahora lo miraba con una calma desconocida en él, la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de su boca. **- ¿Crees en alguna deidad?** – Apuntándolo con la varita. –** Porque tienes exactamente tres segundos para rezar tu última plegaria. –** E hizo algo que jamás había visto realizar a un mago.

Arañó la superficie de la varita con un dedo. No salió ningún hechizo ni rayo de la punta sino que, del propio cuerpo de la varita, se desprendió una astilla que se precipitó hacia el mago que lo miraba sin comprender nada. La diminuta astilla estaba afilada como la punta de una daga y se movió por el aire como si acabase de ser disparada por un arco igual que una flecha, aunque describió una curva para adentrarse por el abdomen de Boot. Gracias a las sombras pude seguir su curso por el interior del cuerpo del mago, atravesó con la misma velocidad los intestinos, el estómago, giró para afectar tanto al hígado como al páncreas, subió por los pulmones haciendo zigzag hasta terminar por alojarse en uno de los ventrílocuos del corazón, deteniéndolo para siempre. Boot cayó al suelo en mitad de espasmos, escupiendo sangre por la boca.

**- Nadie insulta a mi esposa y vive para contarlo. –** Dijo Tony a la concurrencia. **- ¿Alguno más quiere ser víctima de mis astillas servidoras? Tengo muchas más.** – Recorriendo con una mirada severa todos los rostros blancos por el pánico.

Tony serio no es algo que se vea todos los días, ni tampoco todos los milenios, hay que decir que resulta extremadamente intimidatorio. Evidentemente todo el alboroto llamó la atención de los profesores. Ya teníamos a una aterrorizada y paralizada profesora Sprout en la puerta de entrada, los demás no tardaron en aparecer por distintos caminos. Snape entró al vestíbulo casi sin resuello, probablemente porque había subido las escaleras también a la carrera. McGonagall bajó las escaleras despacio, cuando vio la extraña figura en la que mi sire había convertido a Vane, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror. Flitwick logró, no sin esfuerzo, abrirse paso entre los curiosos que se apiñaban en las puertas del comedor. El último en hacer acto de presencia fue Dumbledore, entró con su habitual presencia calmada por uno de los corredores, se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Boot, en su rostro se reflejó todo el horror y el pesar que sentía en ese instante.

**- ¡Bienvenido a la fiesta, Albus!** – Exclamó Tony, sarcástico, pero sin ninguna sonrisa maliciosa que acompañase su cinismo. – **Ya tiene lo que tanto buscaba: Los vampiros han perdido la paciencia y se han dedicado a matar y torturar a sus inocentes y adorables alumnos. Espero que le aproveche.** – Remató mordaz. Julia se acercó a él y abrazó su cintura como si así pudiese contener la furia que dominaba al druida.

Dumbledore buscó con la mirada a Lucian y Lara, los encontró apoyados contra una pared y de brazos cruzados, observando desapasionadamente la escena que tenía lugar ante ellos. Ginebra y Harry estaban a su lado, fieles como era su obligación. Antes de dirigirse al director, mi sire me miró directamente a los ojos, con ese simple gesto me estaba ordenando que no interfiriese en la discusión que, no quedaba duda, tendría lugar a continuación.

Me fijé en las actitudes de todos los demás integrantes de mi familia. Isabel no perdía ni un solo detalle de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, Ziva estaba a su lado, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, Hermione no estaba muy lejos de ellas, vi algo en su mirada que me dejó preocupado. Lameth abrazaba a Lavender en un gesto protector, sus ojos no se levantaban del suelo. Ennoia llevaba la cabeza bien alta y no soltaba la mano de Zach, sus ojos se movían en todas las direcciones, esperando el siguiente ataque desde cualquier esquina. Mis compañeros de Slytherin estaban lívidos, Blaise y Theo seguían sosteniendo a Pansy, al final no les quedó más remedio que dormirla, pues su risa perturbada estaba sacando de quicio a los demás alumnos.

**- Creo que… -** comenzó Dumbledore, deteniéndose para suspirar amargamente **– Será mejor que discutamos esto en privado…  
- ¿Pero es que no va a reaccionar ni siquiera después de lo que han hecho?** – Exclamó McLaggen, saliendo al frente. **– Este vampiro ha matado a Boot sin inmutarse sólo porque dijo lo que todos pensábamos de su mujer.** – Señalando a Tony. **- ¡No puede dejarles irse así como así!  
- ¡Señor McLaggen, compórtese! –** Lo llamó al orden McGonagall. **– Entiendo que lo que acaban de presenciar…** - tragó saliva cuando volvió a mirar a los restos de Romilda. **–… seguro que ha sido impactante, pero eso no le da derecho a dirigirse de un modo tan irrespetuoso al Director Dumbledore.  
- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con uno de tus alumnos, Minerva. –** Intervino Snape. **- Creo que lo más acertado sería discutirlo en el Gran Comedor mientras Madam Pomfrey se encarga de los muchachos, puede que logre devolver a la Señorita Vane a su aspecto humano.  
- ¡Ja! –** Exclamó Lucian con desdén. – **Le deseo suerte.** – Convergiendo en él cientos de miradas tanto repugnadas como indignadas.  
**- No estoy conforme con usted, Profesor Snape.** – Intervino Dumbledore. – **Lo mejor será llevar esta discusión a mi despacho, estos temas requieren un estudio demasiado profundo que no puede tener lugar delante del resto de los alumnos. **

Ya en el despacho del director, hacinados otra vez en el mismo espacio como después de aquella divertida batalla tras el partido de Quidditch. En esta ocasión Lucian no quiso ser el protagonista y se repantingó en el sofá con Lara, Ginebra y Harry a su alrededor, con la misma actitud relajada como si estuviese esperando para que le sirviesen el té. Tony y Jules también se sentaron en un sofá, ella sobre el regazo de su marido, recostada contra su pecho y limándose las uñas con absoluta tranquilidad. Yo me recosté contra la pared cerca de mi señor, aún impedido por sus órdenes para intervenir. Hermione se dejó caer en una silla cercana, me preocupaba su actitud y que no levantase la mirada del suelo. Pude ver que a Isabel también le tenía preocupada por cómo la miraba desde otra silla, sin embargo, ella estaba totalmente seria y prestaba atención a todo lo que nos rodeaba. Ziva ocupó un sitio cerca de la asesina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada penetrante. Lameth y Lavender se quedaron en una esquina, parecía que no quisiesen llamar la atención, muy probablemente el atlante estuviese rodeando a la chica con sus brazos para incluirla en el engaño de la ofuscación que siempre mantenía activo, incluso era posible que los profesores ni siquiera fuesen conscientes de su presencia en el despacho. Ennoia, al revés que todos, se paseaba como un animal enjaulado por la estancia, sin querer hacer caso a las súplicas de Zach para que se sentase y se tranquilizase, podía ver la tensión a su alrededor, parecía que le estaba costando más de lo habitual el contener el aura bestial que siempre le acompañaba.

**- Albus, espero que ahora no te dejes convencer por estos salvajes y les dejes muy claro que ya no son bienvenidos en el castillo.** – Exigió Flitwick.  
**- Filius, no sabemos qué es lo que les ha llevado a actuar de esta manera… -** Comenzó Dumbledore.  
**- ¡Esa vampira devoró a Mcmillan como si fuese una bestia! –** Gimoteó la profesora Sprout, señalando a Ennoia con un dedo acusador. En respuesta recibió una mirada de ojos rojos de la antigua, eso hizo que dejase de sollozar en el acto.  
**- Hasta el momento no habían atacado a ningún alumno de la escuela, quiero saber las razones que les han llevado a hacerlo… -**Intentó continuar Dumbledore.  
**- Por lo que he escuchado de los alumnos que estaban cerca de mí, los hermanos Deveraux atacaron a la Señorita Vane sólo por sus palabras, igualmente, el Señor Samuels mató a Boot sólo por insultar a su mujer, amenazando a todos los presentes con matarles también.** – Añadió McGonagall  
**- Quiero creer que unos insultos no han sido la única causa de estos desagradables incidentes, Minerva. –** Siguió Dumbledore.  
**- Así es, Profesor Dumbledore, los únicos culpables de lo ocurrido son ustedes.** – Sentenció Isabel.  
**- ¿Cómo se atreve? –** Exclamó Flitwick. **- ¿Cómo osa decir algo tan absurdo?  
- Porque es la verdad. –** Realizando un movimiento sencillo con su mano para invocar una copa de cristal. **– Se les advirtió de que no resultaba recomendable que sus alumnos se entrometiesen, -** en el interior de la copa empezó a aparecer un líquido rojizo, sangre - **se les indicó que impusiesen disciplina a sus alumnos, -** Flitwick pareció palidecer por momentos, al mismo ritmo que la copa se iba llenando. **– No estamos en este castillo por nuestro gusto, sino para protegerles a ustedes. Solicitamos su colaboración para poder llevar a cabo nuestra tarea sin interrupciones, pero en lugar de eso nos hemos visto humillados e insultados por sus alumnos, los mismos a los que hemos venido a proteger. Si nuestra intención hubiese sido matarlos, a estas alturas ya lo habríamos hecho.** – Dándole un sorbo a la copa. **– Como han podido ver, no tenemos ningún reparo en deshacernos de los que se interponen en nuestra misión. **

Era normal que fuese Isabel la que se encargase de dejar claros esos puntos, no en vano era la que, aparte de mí, más tiempo llevaba en el castillo. Además, utilizando su poder de la Extinción sobre Flitwick, estaba dejando claro un punto mucho más importante, si así lo desease, hacía ya mucho tiempo que estarían todos muertos. Viendo cómo se llenaba la copa con la sangre del pequeño mago a medida que éste se debilitaba, comprendí entonces la sutil amenaza de que en su cuarto hubiese una botella con mi nombre grabado. Lo que no era capaz de comprender era porqué se obcecaban tanto en irritar nuevamente a la asesina más temible de todos nosotros. Por el ceño fruncido de Ziva y la mueca divertida de Tony, me daba cuenta de que, si los profesores no se atenían a razones, muy probablemente volveríamos a tener a Isabel furiosa.

**- De todos modos, Señorita Al Baast, si sólo se han visto insultados… me parece excesivo que su reacción sea matar a los que profieren tales insultos. –** Comentó Dumbledore.  
**- Me rindo.** – Dijo de pronto Hermione. – **Está visto que es imposible.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con ese comentario, Señorita Granger? –** Pidió el Director.  
**- ¿Es que no lo entiende? –** Hermione se levantó y lo miró en busca de la comprensión que sabía no iba a encontrar. – **No se han limitado a insultarles, se han dedicado a buscar su humillación por todos los medios, les han atacado de manera directa, nos han atacado a nosotros… ¡La reacción de Ennoia fue precisamente en respuesta a lo que le hicieron ayer a Zach! ¡Casi lo matan, por Caín, y a ustedes sólo les preocupó que desapareciese el campo de Quidditch o que hubiesen levantado una barrera para impedir el acceso de cualquiera a su torre!  
- ¿Cómo puede siquiera defender un acto tan vil y despreciable, Señorita Granger?** – Intervino McGonagall. – **¡Estamos hablando del brutal asesinato de uno de sus compañeros!  
- El mismo que tiró a Zach de su escoba sobre un nido de acromántulas.** – Aclaró Ennoia. **– Y volveré a castigar a todo el que ponga su vida en peligro de ese modo.  
- ¡La manera más acorde de actuar habría sido venir a decírnoslo de inmediato, no tomarse la justicia por su mano! –** La enfrentó la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. **– Además, no creo que eso sea cierto…  
- ¿Insinúa acaso que miento?** – Ennoia dejó su paseo y se enfrentó a la profesora.  
**- ¡No, En, por favor! –** La contuvo Zach.  
**- Creo recordar que, antiguamente, se tomaban muy mal los insultos y el que no se creyese en la palabra dada, Minerva.** – Intervino Snape. **– Si yo fuese tú, mediría mis palabras.  
- ¿También te pones de su parte, Severus?** – Lo miró atónita la profesora. – **Aunque no me sorprende si los rumores que corren acerca de tu aventura con la Señora Giovanni son ciertos.  
- Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, Minerva.** – Le advirtió él con gesto serio.  
**- ¡Lo es cuando afectan a tu juicio! –** Estalló McGonagall, una vez más.

En los ojos de Dumbledore pude apreciar ligeros brillos de comprensión. No había perdido el detalle de que Hermione ya no se identificaba con los demás alumnos y que había jurado por Caín de una manera absolutamente natural para ella, sin pensarlo siquiera. Tampoco pasó por alto la advertencia de Severus. Sabía perfectamente que su juicio no se había visto nublado sólo por unas cuantas sesiones con Julia, sus juegos no tenían ese fin. Además, si algo habría aprendido el jefe de la casa de Slytherin en su vida como agente doble, era que las palabras equivocadas dichas a las personas inadecuadas en el momento más inoportuno pueden tener terribles consecuencias. Tampoco podemos olvidar que, de todos, Snape era el que mejor comprendía la amenaza que representábamos todos nosotros, ya por separado ya en conjunto.

**- Sería una buena idea que se controlase, Minerva, e hiciese caso de las advertencias de Severus. –** Le advirtió Ziva. **– Les recuerdo que no están tratando con unos alumnos descarriados, sino con adultos con una vasta experiencia que supera con creces la suya.  
- ¡Usted debería mantener la boca cerrada, Señorita David, no se atreva a corregir a sus mayores! –** McGonagall continuó gritando, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias, no tardó en llegar su castigo.  
**- Le agradecería que se dirigiese a todos nosotros con un poco más de respeto, si no desea lamentarlo.** – Intervino Isabel una vez más, dirigiéndole una mirada paralizante a la profesora mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa.  
**- ¿Es eso una amenaza? –** Replicó McGonagall con tono desafiante.  
**- No, es una advertencia muy seria que no debería desoír.  
- Será mejor que dejemos de discutir por las formas…** - Pidió Dumbledore.  
**- Pero es que ese es el quid de la discusión, Profesor. –** Le interrumpió Hermione. **– Han permitido que los estudiantes nos tratasen como unos compañeros más cuando la realidad es que no lo somos. Se suponía que era su deber el imponer una disciplina y unas normas de educación acordes a la situación y fallaron garrafalmente. No pueden esperar que unos vampiros acostumbrados a ser tratados con respeto por los humanos que los rodean, hagan caso omiso de unas provocaciones como aquellas de las que han sido objeto.  
- Yo no contribuí a fundar un colegio para que se convirtiese en un refugio para niñatos maleducados y marrulleros. –** Añadió Ziva. **– Esperaba mucho más de las generaciones ulteriores, pero veo con pesar que se ha dejado a un lado la educación al ver que se les permite a los alumnos que se tomen unas libertades que no les corresponden.  
- ¿Cómo que contribuyó a fundar el colegio?** – Exclamó un Flitwick cada vez más pálido.  
**- Ziva es la reencarnación de Merlín, por si no se habían percatado ya.** – Aclaró Blaise. – **Recuperó sus recuerdos cuando se activó anoche.  
- Y no llevo barbas ni pantalones.** – Protestó Ziva. **– Ya está bien de nombrarme cada vez que quieren maldecir. **

Por desgracia para los presentes, la aclaración de Blaise no fue tomada con la debida consideración. Era evidente que Dumbledore y Snape estaban al corriente de la nueva condición de Ziva y de su verdadera identidad. Pero Flitwick y McGonagall parecían cegados por la ira y no querían ver la verdad.

**- Eso no es más que una estupidez, está claro que quiere darse aires de importancia ahora que se ha convertido en el juguete de esa vampira.** – Repuso McGonagall con sorna.  
**- Me tiene usted harta. –** Suspiró Isabel. **– ¡Cállese y deje que los mayores discutamos las cosas de importancia! –** Los labios de la profesora se sellaron y desaparecieron, dejándola completamente muda, también comenzó a sangrar débilmente por los oídos, los ojos, las fosas nasales, cada orificio de su cuerpo. Estaba claro que había acabado con la paciencia de Isabel. - **Soy la que conoce la responsabilidad de enseñar mucho mejor que ninguno de mis compañeros y me repugna observar tal cantidad de irregularidades e irresponsabilidades por su parte. Hemos venido para ayudarles y, en lugar de encontrar agradecimiento por su parte, hemos recibido insultos y continuas faltas de respeto. Se merecían que, en lugar de haber detenido el ataque Sabbat, les hubiésemos permitido cebarse con sus alumnos, llenarse con su sangre, fortalecerse y arrasar este castillo de pacotilla hasta que no quedase ni una sola piedra sobre otra.  
- Entiendo que estén sorprendidos por la gravedad de las reacciones que tanto Ennoia, como Lucian o Tony han tenido ante las últimas ofensas que han recibido, pero eso no demuestra otra cosa que el haber llegado ya a un límite de nuestra paciencia.** – Añadió Hermione. **– ¡No pueden esperar que un noble Aquitano no responda de un modo tan exagerado ante el insulto que le profirió Romilda! ¡Por Caín, le llamó cobarde ante todos! Un agravio que en su época se pagaba con la muerte, algo a lo que nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría si tuviese dos dedos de frente y supiese que se está enfrentando a un vampiro de más de mil años de edad. ¡Y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, Profesor Dumbledore, porque quería burlarse de él delante de todos, mofarse y dejarlo en ridículo! ¡Casi puede dar gracias de que la haya dejado con vida y la posibilidad de recobrar algún día su aspecto normal, porque de seguro que Harry o Ginebra estarían muy contentos de lanzarle un Avada y dejarla muerta en el acto! Y la muerte aún no tiene remedio, Profesor.** – Tragó saliva y miró a Tony. **– Y en lo que respecta a la muerte de Boot, usted no escuchó todo lo que dijo de Julia… ¡Ja! Si llegase a estar presente el Profesor Snape, él mismo le habría regalado una colección de Crucios hasta que suplicase perdón, al menos Tony le concedió una muerte rápida.  
**

Nuevamente Hermione dejó clara su alineación con nosotros. Entiendo que para Dumbledore le resultaba doloroso escucharlo de sus labios. Ella no estaba bajo el influjo de ninguno de nosotros, no era sirviente de ningún vampiro, no era una ghoul y, sin embargo, nos defendía con tesón. Probablemente, si fuesen Ginebra, Harry o incluso Zach los que estuviesen hablando en nuestro favor, no se lo tomaría con tanta seriedad. Tampoco era como para olvidar la indignada intervención de Isabel. Es cierto que ella es la más cualificada para juzgar su tarea como maestros, durante muchos siglos ella ha sido la encargada de entrenar a los novatos en Alamut, está acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con humanos y a ser su mentora. Quizás aquello era lo que más enervaba a la Assamita, ver cómo los verdaderos responsables intentaban eludir su deber y culpar a los demás de sus errores.

**- Demasiado rápida, he de reconocerlo.** – Añadió el aludido, besando las puntas de los dedos de su mujer. **– Pero es lo que pasa cuando me dejo llevar por la ira, no me acuerdo de torturar a mis víctimas como es debido. ¿Me perdonas, amorcito?  
- Por supuesto, cariño.** – Le aseguró ella con ternura, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro.  
**- Déjalo, Fida'i.** – Le pidió Isabel a Hermione. **– No es necesario que intervengas para explicar nuestras acciones. Ha quedado claro que son unos completos desagradecidos que no aprecian en absoluto nuestra labor por proteger sus miserables vidas, no saben aceptar sus errores y no van a aprender porque tú se los muestres. Todo lo contrario,** - miró directamente al director a los ojos, con la frialdad de una asesina, **- seguirán pensando que están en lo cierto, continuarán pensando que han actuado de la manera correcta y no pondrán remedio a lo que ellos mismos han provocado. Seguirán pensando que somos unos monstruos que estamos aquí para aniquilarlos…** - mirando ora a Flitwick ora a McGonagall, con una sonrisa fría en sus labios. **– Déjales que se regodeen en sus errores, cuando terminen dándose cuenta de las consecuencias, ya será demasiado tarde.  
- No, Enid.** – Le pidió Ziva. **– Hemos de darles una última oportunidad de enmendarse…** - posó una mano en el brazo de la asesina que sostenía la copa repleta de sangre.  
**- Sólo porque tú así me lo has pedido. –** Respondió ella. La sangre desapareció de la copa y Flitwick volvió a recuperar el color, McGonagall dejó de sangrar y su boca se liberó.  
**- Es más… -** Lucian se levantó al fin. **– Como las vacaciones de Pascua están a la vuelta de la esquina, creo que sería una buena idea que todos nos fuésemos con unos días de antelación. –** Las sombras comenzaron a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor. – **Permitámosles que pongan orden en su gallinero antes de que regresemos.** – Miró a Dumbledore con seriedad. **– Porque le aseguro que vamos a volver y no vamos a aceptar este tipo de comportamiento nunca más. **

Las sombras nos rodearon por completo y entramos todos en el Abismo. Lucian y Lara dieron instrucciones a los Demonios para que recogiesen nuestras cosas de nuestras dependencias privadas y nos guiaron por el mundo de oscuridad hasta que volvieron a abrir un portal. Aparecimos en uno de los salones principales de la Fortaleza de Aquitania de los Deveraux.

_Tendría que comentar cientos de cosas del capítulo, por ejemplo las muertes, los métodos utilizados… etc. El caso es que estoy que me caigo y no doy… por lo que prefiero no demorar más vuestra tortura y subiros ya el capítulo. _

_Un besazo. _

_¡Hola, Salesia!_

_Como bien sabes, es un placer aclarar las dudas que se te planteen durante la narración. En ocasiones no me doy cuenta y suelto términos que no he explicado, por la fuerza de la costumbre, y está bien que preguntéis. _

_El cerebro de Ron debería de ser objeto de estudio, yo muchas veces me imagino que es como el de Homer Simpson. Tiene el cerebelo, que es el que controla las funciones básicas del cuerpo y luego una neurona que intenta llevar todo lo demás. Por eso es tan lentito el pobre. Aunque también puede ser cosa de que se le cayese muchas veces a la madre cuando era bebé... Y sí, la información que pudo haberles dado a sus "compinches" es bastante escasa, sobre todo porque ninguno de los vampiros iba a dejar que nada arraigase en ese cerebro de mosquito para que lo fuese contando por ahí. Aunque no lo haya dejado por escrito ten por seguro que, alguno de los que tiene poderes mentales, se ha dedicado a "raspar" lo poco que supiese. Y lo de atacar a Harry... casi es el m.o. de Ronnie, lanzarse contra los que envidia porque se siente traicionado él al no poder pertenecer al "grupo molón" que son todos los que están con los vampiros. Es esa envidia que siempre le corroe por dentro. El chaval, que no tiene remedio. _

_Tony es muy particular. Por un lado es un sádico despiadado, por el otro le encanta que sea su mujercita la que le dé algún golpecito con una fusta y, de vez en cuando, es un maquiavélico manipulador de las probabilidades. Sí, entiendo por qué a todo el mundo le cae bien. Quizás por eso gusta tanto cuando es él quien narra los acontecimientos, no se muerde la lengua, tiene un estilo fresco y sencillo, no se anda con rodeos y le llama al pan, pan y al vino, vino. Jejeje. Sí. Lo de Lavender lo hizo a propósito. Queda claro que lo suyo no es el ejercer de Cupido._

_Y por la longitud de los reviews, ya sabes que no hay problema. Es perfectamente comprensible y no pacha nada. Además, tengo la gran suerte de tenerte en cualquier momento para darte trabajo. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

_Un besote,  
Madie_


	44. Bienvenida

_Hola a todas y todos!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya aviso, me ha salido un poco largo, porque había muchas cosas que explicar, no en vano es la primera vez que aparece en serio la Fortaleza y se hacía necesario describir la pequeña parte que aparece aquí. _

_Aclaro algunos detalles del anterior capítulo primero. Como dije, no pude aclarar algunas cosas por falta de tiempo. Por eso aprovecho el previo al capítulo para proceder a dichas aclaraciones. _

_Cuando Tony pierde la consciencia eso hace que Julia pierda lo que la mantiene en ese absoluto control de sí misma, por eso, en su preocupación por el bienestar de su marido, provoca una ruptura en el Velo del Inframundo (el mundo de los muertos), haciendo que muchas de las criaturas que lo moran aparezcan en escena y se mezclen con el mundo de los vivos. Por suerte, Tony recupera pronto la consciencia y se encarga de tranquilizarla para que deje de desencadenar un Apocalipsis. _

_Como Tony no estaba para poder encargarse de AJ e Isabel, ambas terminan encontrándose porque se buscan con mayor ahínco cuando sus vidas corren peligro de algún modo. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, se activa el alma de AJ y empieza a recobrar la memoria de todas sus reencarnaciones así como va creciendo su potencial de magia, reuniendo todo lo que ha acumulado en cada una de sus vidas pasadas. Ese cúmulo de magia es lo que provoca el "honguito atómico" que arrasa con el Campo de Quidditch. Pero tranquilas, que están especializadas ya en reconstruir aquello que arrasan. _

_Ennoia es en extremo territorial como buen depredador, Zach forma parte ya de su "territorio" en el aspecto de que le ha cogido mucho cariño al chico. Por eso se dedica a localizar al responsable de su caída y darle caza hasta matarlo en cuanto tiene ocasión. Os recuerdo que el Protean, su poder de clan, le permite convertirse en cualquier animal de su elección, decide usar la forma de Dientes de Sable para compartir la caza con Binky. _

_Lucian y Lara, como siempre me veo en la obligación de recordar, son la misma persona en dos cuerpos diferentes. El poder que permite a Lucian moldear una copia de sí mismo hasta convertirla en Lara es la Vicisitud, el mismo poder que utiliza para deformar a Romilda. Es la capacidad de tratar la piel, los músculos y los huesos como si fuesen arcilla, puede escoger si el proceso resulta doloroso o no. Evidentemente, para Romilda prefiere no sedarla. Nada podrá deshacer lo que él ha hecho, sólo él puede devolverla a su forma original y la deja con vida para que sufra su deformidad. _

_Tony es un poderoso druida desde que nació y ha mantenido esa magia tras ser convertido en vampiro. Uno de sus poderes es lanzar esas "astillas servidoras" como si se tratase de dardos con voluntad propia. Si lleva a todas partes su varita es porque ha unido varias a la misma, de tal manera que sólo necesita rascar con la uña el punto apropiado para liberarlas y que salgan disparadas contra el objetivo que su mente tiene fijado. Su fin es llegar al corazón, sin importar lo que tarden en llegar a él, a un vampiro simplemente lo paralizan, a un humano, evidentemente lo matan como si le disparasen una bala. _

_Isabel utiliza su poder de la Extinción, la habilidad desarrollada por los Assamitas, para torturar a Flitwick y McGonagall. Los niveles más altos de esa habilidad permiten al asesino poder controlar la sangre de su víctima a distancia, sin necesidad siquiera de tocarlo. En el caso de Flitwick, invoca una copa con su magia innata, rellenándola con la sangre del mago, por eso se va quedando pálido a medida que el líquido sube en la copa. Demuestra su paciencia de asesina al darle diversos sorbos con absoluta tranquilidad y volviendo a llenar aquello que ha bebido. A McGonagall la hace sangrar por todos sus orificios y deja ver su desprecio por ella al no molestarse siquiera en aprovechar esa sangre, dejándola manar sin siquiera añadirla a la copa. _

_Cualquier duda a mayores, ya sabéis… review o PM, intentaré responderos con la mayor exactitud posible, aunque no puedo prometer que sea de inmediato… jejeje. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, eso sí, armaos de valor pues, antes de editarlo, tenía cincuenta páginas de Word… ahora, con los comentarios son cerca de sesenta. _

En cuanto todos nosotros habíamos salido del Abismo y nos percatamos de que estábamos en la Fortaleza, el ambiente cambió por completo. Era como si todos los vampiros hubiésemos estado conteniendo el aliento por mucho tiempo o en tensión por algo. Estábamos en nuestra casa, nuestro hogar, pronto esa sensación se dejó notar como si una calma recorriese nuestros miembros de arriba abajo.

**- ¡Al fin en casa!** – Gritó Tony, sobresaltando a todos los humanos. Nos dejó a todos asombrados cuando lo vimos arrodillarse y besar la alfombra que pisábamos. **- ¡Hola, preciosa! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos, Fortalecita mía!** – Se levantó de un salto, tomó a Julia en brazos. - **¡Adiós!** – Salió corriendo por una de las puertas cercanas. Escuchamos las carcajadas de Julia alejándose.  
**- Siempre ha sido un exagerado…** - Bromeó Lucian con una sonrisa. **– Pero le comprendo, es el que peor lo ha pasado en ese castillo vuestro.** – Explicó a los asombrados magos que se apretujaban asustados mirando a su alrededor.

Hay que añadir un detalle, Lucian y Lara no se habían contentado con llevarnos a los que estábamos en el despacho de Dumbledore a la Fortaleza. Para ser exactos hay que decir que también había traído a los alumnos que, por así decirlo, estaban en nuestro bando. Muy probablemente porque no quería que ellos pagasen injustamente por los crímenes que ellos habían cometido. De la casa Slytherin, estaban Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Crabe y Goyle; de la casa Hufflepuff, además de Zach, estaban Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot y el joven Justin. También trajo a los guardias que había llevado al castillo, los que pronto se dirigieron a la salida más cercana para retomar sus puestos.

**- ¡Bienvenidos todos a mi humilde morada!** – Alzando los brazos en un gesto universal de bienvenida.  
**- Aunque de humilde no tiene nada, claro.** – Le corrigió César entrando en la sala. **- ¡Ave, jóvenes magos! –** Miró a Lara. **– He llamado a tus sobrinas en cuanto aparecisteis, Marcia ya está en camino, Cat y Dierdre se retrasarán un poco y Felicia tiene que esperar a que sus padres le firmen un permiso para ausentarse de la escuela. –** Luego se dirigió a Hermione y a mí. – **Me agradaría poder ver vuestros rostros cuando comprobéis el estado de vuestra sección, he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra en la decoración de la sala de recibo, el resto… -** se sonrió – **Supongo que de eso ya te encargarás tú.** – Guiñándome un ojo.

Mi sire me había concedido una sección de la Fortaleza para convertirla en mi hogar, Hermione y yo habíamos tenido varias conversaciones acerca de cómo decorarla. Reconozco que las únicas instrucciones que había transmitido a los secretarios de mi sire eran las relacionadas con la sala de recibo, la zona a la que tendrían acceso el resto de los vampiros sin violar la sagrada ley del refugio. Aunque sabía que Lameth y Calebros muchas veces habían traspasado las puertas de los demás para poder hacer modificaciones que eran necesarias, eran un poco los arquitectos y los encargados de mantenimiento, los especialistas en hacer que todo encajase a la perfección en aquel inmenso complejo que mi sire llamaba cariñosamente su "humilde morada".

**- Mañana podemos dedicarnos a explorar buena parte del castillo, si lo deseáis. Ahora me imagino que estaréis un poco cansados y querréis recuperaros del viaje por el Abismo.** – Propuso Lara, ya metida en su papel de anfitriona. **– Algunos de vosotros estáis bajo la protección de determinados vampiros, por eso ellos serán los que os alojen en sus edificios, el resto seréis mis invitados personales. –** Se dirigió a Theo y Pansy con una sonrisa. **– Tendréis que disculpar a Tony y Jules, me temo que no sabremos de ellos hasta mañana, probablemente recuerden que tienen la obligación de ser vuestros anfitriones.  
- Mientras tanto, no me importará acogeros por una noche.** – Se ofreció César. **– Mi nombre es Cayo Julio.** – Presentándose con una sonrisa.  
**- Julia me ha hablado de usted… -** comentó Pansy. - **¿De verdad es el que conquistó la Galia?  
- Sí, jovencita. La Galia, Germania, Britania… durante mi larga vida mortal conquisté muchos territorios para la grandeza de Roma.** – Se volvió a Theo. **– No has de temerme, joven Nott, conozco el aprecio que la dulce Adriana tiene por ti, créeme cuando te digo que no has de temer por tu vida mientras estés en esta fortaleza.  
- Quizás el chaval estaría más tranquilo si no tuvieses la tendencia a hablar como un libro de historia cada vez que te despistas.** – Bromeó Lara.

En unos minutos, todos los mortales conocieron los vampiros bajo cuya protección se encontraban. No resultó una sorpresa el que Blaise y Daphne se alojarían con Isa y AJ, Hannah y Susan se sorprendieron cuando supieron que ellas irían con Ennoia y Zach pero que Justin iría con Lara y Lucian. Hermione no protestó cuando declaré que Crabe y Goyle vendrían a nuestras dependencias, quizás resultase un poco incómodo tener que compartir tan pronto nuestro nuevo hogar, pero estaba en deuda con ellos desde hacía largo tiempo.

Lucian y Lara volvieron a tomar la vanguardia del nutrido grupo para encaminarnos al centro de la fortaleza. Supongo que he de explicar un poco cómo está distribuida la estructura de tan complicado lugar. Con el paso de los siglos había aumentado y crecido con las aportaciones de todos los que la consideraban como su refugio favorito. A pesar de que las propiedades estaban exclusivamente bajo el nombre de mi sire, todos se sentían seguros tras los muros que también habían mejorado con sus conocimientos, era lo más parecido a un hogar tranquilo en el que, vampiros totalmente opuestos, habían aprendido a vivir en armonía.

Había un edificio rectangular que era el que servía de acceso a la plaza principal de la ciudadela. Dentro de los muros que rodeaban todo el complejo, estaban las moradas de los ghoules y sirvientes del palacio, tanto de los guardias como de aquellos que realizaban los oficios que mantenían todo en funcionamiento. También estaban los hornos, las bodegas, los silos, las armerías, los establos principales. Todas las edificaciones estaban organizadas en un intrincado caos de calles y pasadizos, muy propio de las poblaciones intramuros de la época en que Lucian tomó posesión de sus tierras.

El mismo edificio era también la última línea de defensa del palacio, porque era el único acceso a las dependencias de todos los vampiros. Nosotros habíamos llegado a uno de los salones que había en la planta más baja de aquella sección, probablemente uno de los que Lucian utilizaba para reunirse con sus aparceros y resolver las disputas que, raramente, aparecían en un territorio tan extenso. Subimos varias escalinatas y recorrimos algunos corredores hasta que salimos del edificio por la parte de atrás.

Entonces es cuando realmente nos comenzamos a acercar a lo que era el palacio Deveraux. En medio de unos jardines que competían en belleza con el propio Edén, se alzaban unas estructuras de piedra pulida. Sería en exceso complicado describir cómo estaban dispuestas. En conjunto formaban un cuadrado exacto, había ocho edificios rectangulares, cuatro torres que redondeaban las esquinas de aquel cuadrado y, sobresaliendo en el centro, otro edificio más alto y mayor que el resto. Todos estaban conectados entre sí por pasarelas cubiertas, unas de madera, otras de piedra, incluso algunas de metal. Cada edificio era la sección asignada a cada uno de los vampiros, la central, evidentemente, correspondía a Lucian y Lara.

Ya nos separamos en los jardines, pues cada uno de los vampiros tenía una manera de acceder a sus moradas sin tener que pasar por la de otro. César se llevó a un tembloroso Theo y una sonriente Pansy en dirección a la torre oeste, las paredes de su edificio estaban decoradas con mosaicos. Isabel y Ziva se llevaron a Blaise y Daphne hacia la torre sur, el edificio de la Assamita también destacaba al tener una decoración exterior de ladrillo rojo que le otorgaba un toque mozárabe. Lameth y Ennoia tenían que dar un mayor rodeo pues sus dependencias eran las que se cerraban contra la pared de la montaña, que servía de defensa norte de la fortaleza, por eso el atlante entraba siempre por la torre norte y Ennoia por la este, en lugar de entrar directamente como los demás.

Había un pasadizo libre en medio de los edificios que estaban en el frente, era el que utilizaban Luc y Lara para acceder al patio interior que les daba acceso a su sección. De esa manera no imponían su presencia a los que ocupaban los dos edificios restantes. Era un gran arco decorado con mármol negro en su fachada, con obsidiana labrada en el interior y sin iluminación apenas, quedaba claro que era la entrada a la morada de un Lasombra. El edificio de la izquierda era el que pertenecía al matrimonio de sádicos, la fachada era de piedra blanca pulida hasta el punto de resultar doloroso mirarla cuando se concentraba la luz en ella, tenía largas hileras de ventanales y probablemente fuese una de las más luminosas de todas. El de la derecha presentaba un aspecto un poco más abandonado, probablemente porque aún no había sido reclamado desde su construcción.

Imagino que mi sire, igual que todos los demás, cuando ideó la distribución de los edificios quiso guardar una simetría y por eso aquella sección había estado sin habitar hasta entonces. Todos los demás habían escogido las que más se ajustaban a sus gustos y ese no había tenido dueño. Aún así, mantenía las mismas características que el resto, lo que le hacía parecer abandonado era que su fachada no presentaba aún ningún tipo de decoración que la distinguiese de las demás. Era un gran edificio de cinco plantas de piedra oscura, sin adorno alguno.

Sentí algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me acerqué a él. En una mano tenía la llave que mi sire me había confiado antes de entrar por el pasadizo intermedio con el resto del séquito. Mi otra mano estaba aferrada a la de Hermione, me la apretó cariñosamente y me regaló una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que introdujese la llave en la cerradura. Estábamos a punto de entrar en el que sería nuestro hogar por toda la eternidad.

Cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con un amplio recibidor que también cumplía la función de distribuidor, el suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida moqueta, las paredes tenían un zócalo alto de madera y el resto era la piedra original. A la izquierda había una recia puerta cerrada y a la derecha había otra abierta. Entramos con lentitud pues queríamos saborear aquel momento. Una vez dentro, nos fuimos dando cuenta de todos los demás detalles, no estaba vacío, como esperábamos, sino que alguien se había molestado en amueblarlo todo, teniendo en cuenta nuestras indicaciones. Había un colgador para los abrigos, una mesita de tres patas contra la pared en la que estaba un teléfono con una guía al lado, los apliques de las paredes eran igual que los que había bocetado una tarde en la que no tenía mucho que hacer, las ventanas permitían la entrada de luz aunque tenían unas pesadas cortinas que podían echarse en cualquier momento para obtener una oscuridad absoluta.

**- ¡Draco, es como lo imaginamos!** – Exclamó entusiasmada Hermione. – **No puedo creerme que hayan hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo.  
- Seguro que César ha tenido a cientos de personas buscando por medio mundo cada uno de los muebles que le pedimos. –** Acariciando la mesa, una delicada pieza de mármol negro soportada por tres patas de metal que describían un sinuoso camino hasta el suelo. – **Supongo que Dom le envió por email todos los bocetos que hice y él se encargó de que todo estuviese preparado para nuestra llegada.  
- Entonces… ¿decía la verdad cuando dijo que la sala de recibo estaba tal como le habíamos indicado? –** Preguntó Hermione nerviosa.  
**- Por cómo se sonreía… lo más probable.** – Respondí, sonriendo igual que ella. **– Aunque sólo tenemos que entrar en esa habitación para comprobarlo.** – Señalando la puerta abierta. – **Según los planos, esa tiene que ser la sala.  
- ¿Y la otra puerta? –** Preguntó Crabe tras nosotros, habían entrado un poco cohibidos.  
**- Es el acceso al resto del edificio.** – Expliqué. – **Se supone que siempre está cerrada porque no entramos en los refugios de los demás sin permiso.  
- ¿Nunca?** – Preguntó Goyle, incapaz de dejar de mirar la puerta.  
**- Jamás. –** Dejándolo lo más claro posible. – **Eso sería una flagrante violación de las normas de la Fortaleza. –** No me di cuenta de que mi rostro se había tornado impenetrable, tanto como lo que aquella puerta representaba. **– Se supone que todos podemos vivir en armonía porque cumplimos unas sencillas normas, cada uno tiene su privacidad y ninguno la violará por un capricho. –** Hermione me apretó la mano. **– Sólo si estuviésemos bajo ataque y fuese necesario alertar a los demás, pero eso no ocurrirá.** – Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torva. **– Nadie lograría llegar tan lejos con las defensas que tiene la Fortaleza.  
- ¡Dejémonos de normas, por favor!** – Pidió Hermione tirando de mí hacia la puerta abierta. - **¡Quiero verlo todo! –** Riéndose como una niña.  
**- ¡Por supuesto! –** Riéndome con ella. **– Venga, chicos, pasad a nuestra casa. Ya habrá tiempo para ver el resto.**

Cuando entramos en la sala de recibo fue como si estuviésemos viendo todo lo que habíamos imaginado que sería y más. Las paredes seguían el mismo patrón que el vestíbulo, los sofás estaban situados como habíamos especificado en los planos, los cuadros de los que habíamos hablado colgaban de la piedra, iluminados por una suave luz desde el zócalo del techo. El mueble bar, la mesa, la vitrina, la biblioteca, el aparato de música, los altavoces, no faltaba nada de lo que Hermione y yo habíamos estado discutiendo en nuestros ratos libres. Evidentemente era como entrar en un sueño hecho realidad. En la mesa del centro nos esperaba una cesta de bienvenida con frutas, flores, velas y una carta.

**- No conozco esta caligrafía. –** Comentó Hermione al examinar el sobre.  
**- Es de César. –** La reconocí por algunas cartas que mi sire me había mostrado para que conociese las finanzas de la familia. La abrí y estudié su contenido. – **Como siempre, en latín.** – Me sonreí por lo apegado que estaba a su lengua madre. Se la tendí a Hermione para que la examinase.  
**- ¡Qué encanto de hombre! –** Dijo poco después, abriendo un cajón de la mesa y sacando el mando del equipo de música para encenderlo, de inmediato la sala se llenó con una relajante melodía de piano. - **¡No se ha olvidado de nada!  
- Puedes confiar en que un Ventrue será meticuloso cuando le pides algo, Hermione.  
- ¿Cómo has hecho para que suene la música sin usar la varita?** – Preguntó Goyle asombrado.  
**- Es un aparato muggle, Greg.** – Acordándome de lo patoso que era yo cuando comencé a vivir entre tantos aparatos electrónicos.  
**- ¿Cómo han conseguido que las plantas hayan alcanzado este tamaño en tan poco tiempo?** – Hermione ya se había deslizado por el corredor que llevaba al invernadero interior.  
**- Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Calebros, es uno de los entusiastas de los jardines interiores.** – Acercándome para examinar el vergel que el Nosferatu había creado para nosotros.

La sala era rectangular, la pared que daba a la fachada principal tenía un buen número de ventanas, una parte de la que daba a la fachada posterior estaba ocupada por la cristalera del invernadero. La biblioteca rodeaba una chimenea de piedra en la pared opuesta a la entrada, el mueble bar y la vitrina flanqueaban la puerta de acceso. En cierto modo, recordaba mucho a la sala común de los Gryffindor con algunos detalles de la Slytherin, a medida que la íbamos diseñando nos dimos cuenta de que siempre nos habíamos sentido como en casa en aquellas zonas del castillo, por lo que habíamos utilizado todo aquello que la convirtiese en un espacio confortable y familiar.

**- ¿Y el resto de la casa?** – Inquirió mi entusiasta esposa con un suspiro lastimero. **- ¿Tampoco mentía cuando dijo que te tocaba a ti?  
- Me temo que no, es muy probable que esta sea la única zona amueblada del edificio.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Aunque eso sólo será un inconveniente durante un rato. –** Abrazando su cintura y besando su nariz. - **¿Te olvidas de que estás con uno de los vampiros que puede realizar magia sin varita con sólo desearlo?  
- La verdad es que sí.** – Haciendo una mueca divertida. **– Son muchos años dependiendo de una varita, no puedes esperar que se me olvide así como así, ¿no?**

Tomé su mano y volvimos al vestíbulo, allí giré el pomo de la puerta que daba a lo que sí sería nuestro hogar. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por supuesto, todo se basaba en el respeto y sólo las puertas principales requerían una llave, aunque era una mera costumbre. Ante nosotros estaba un gran espacio diáfano salvo por la escalera que conducía al resto de las plantas. En ese momento se me ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acomodar a nuestros invitados cuanto antes. Ante el asombro de Hermione, el suelo comenzó a cubrirse con moqueta y baldosas, las paredes emergieron con rapidez dividiéndolo todo para crear unos dormitorios separados, un servicio y una pequeña salita independiente. Con sólo desearlo las habitaciones se llenaron con lo más básico, camas, armarios, mesillas y cajoneras; en el baño dispuse todo lo que ellos pudiesen necesitar y desplacé los baúles de mis dos antiguos amigos a los que serían sus aposentos durante las vacaciones.

**- ¿Sabes que nunca te había visto en acción de esta manera? –** Ronroneó Hermione a mi lado.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Conociendo lo que aquel tono de voz implicaba y viéndolo en sus ojos brillantes por el deseo. **– ¡Chicos! –** Los llamé sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. – **Esos son vuestros dormitorios, Herms y yo nos vamos arriba.** – Tomándola en brazos y subiendo la escalera para llegar a la siguiente planta.

A mi espalda se creó una puerta que les impidiese el acceso al resto del edificio, no deseaba tener ningún tipo de interrupción mientras mi mujer y yo disfrutábamos de nuestro primer día en la que ya era nuestra morada. Seguí subiendo hasta llegar a la última planta pues deseaba que allí instalásemos nuestro dormitorio. De camino había comenzado a besarla y pronto sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, sólo una cosa podía ocupar mi mente entonces. No quise demorarme más de lo necesario y creé una versión sencilla del dormitorio que teníamos en la antigua cámara de los secretos. La única excepción era el baño, rodeado por una pared de pavés y conteniendo una gran bañera en la que pudiésemos entrar ambos.

Ya estaba llena cuando llegamos allí, nuestras ropas habían caído por el camino, sin habernos separado más de lo necesario para deshacernos de ellas. La tomé de nuevo en brazos y me sumergí con ella abrazada a mí. La decoración de interiores podía esperar a otro momento, había deseado tenerla así desde que se había enfrentado a Dumbledore y McGonagall en el despacho del Director en Hogwarts. Su fuerte carácter me había encendido, el entusiasmo que había derrochado al ver nuestro futuro hogar me había inflamado por completo.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, enjabonándolo y haciendo que fuese más difícil el permanecer unidos, pero no le permití que se alejase con esa excusa. En breve ambos estuvimos retozando como los dos adolescentes que se suponía que éramos. Aunque su cuerpo hacía tiempo que había madurado, con tantos viajes temporales con Tony, probablemente ya no tuviese los diecisiete años que se le suponían, o los dieciocho que debería tener tras el uso del giratiempo en tercero. El cuerpo de Hermione era el de una mujer joven rondando la veintena.

Cuando nos cansamos de jugar en el agua, volví a izarla en brazos para posarla en el lecho. Su mirada seguía invitándome a que me uniese a ella, sus manos se aferraban a mí demostrándome que no deseaba que me alejase ni un segundo de su lado. La luz del atardecer entraba por las ventanas, dividiéndose en un arco iris al traspasar los muros de pavés. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo me di cuenta de que no era necesario que tuviese lugar ceremonia de ningún tipo para que Hermione fuese mi esposa. El mero hecho de que se encontrase allí, en la fortaleza que se convertiría en nuestro hogar, era más que suficiente para mí.

Despertamos con las primeras luces del alba, había orientado la cama de tal manera que quedase de espaldas a la ventana, el pavés impedía que pudiésemos ser vistos desde las ventanas de la gran estructura que era el edificio de Lucian. Hermione se desperezó como una gata, estirando todo su cuerpo antes de volver a enrollarse contra el mío para besarme en el cuello.

**- Odio tener que decirlo, pero tenemos unos invitados en la planta baja a los que tenemos que atender.** – Dije a regañadientes. **– Seríamos unos pésimos anfitriones si no nos ocupásemos de que al menos tuviesen algo que desayunar.  
- Supongo que sí.** – Suspiró amargamente. **– Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que soy la anfitriona de alguien.** – Arrugando de un modo divertido su nariz. - **¿Crees que nos odiarán mucho por no haberles acompañado durante la cena?  
- Algo me dice que lo comprendieron perfectamente.** – Sonriéndome. **– Por lo menos tenían la cesta de fruta que dejó César.  
- ¡Es verdad! –** Exclamó incorporándose. – **No tenemos cocina, ni despensa… ¡Pobres!  
- No te preocupes, cariño. Se supone que no es necesario que tengamos nada de eso.** – Me miró con una mueca de confusión en su rostro. – **Las cocinas, la lavandería, la despensa y todo lo necesario para atender estas viviendas tan peculiares, se encuentran en los sótanos que son comunes a todas ellas.** – Expliqué. **– Las cinco plantas son para que podamos utilizarlas como mejor nos parezca, tengo entendido que Julia y Lameth han dedicado una exclusivamente para sus laboratorios.  
- Por eso subiste corriendo hasta esta planta, ¿no? ¿Porque tienes otros planes para las otras? –** Preguntó.  
**- No tengo ningún plan todavía.** – Respondí levantándome y dirigiéndome a la ducha. **– Tenemos toda la eternidad para decidir lo que vamos a hacer en esta casa, Hermione, ayer sólo me preocupé de cubrir las necesidades inmediatas, como los baños y un sitio donde dormir.  
- Imagino que puedo dar gracias a Caín de que te acuerdes de que aún soy humana y necesito esas cosas, ¿no?** – Riéndose al otro lado de la pared.  
**- Muy graciosa. –** Le repliqué. – **Aunque me temo que hoy voy a tener que reunirme con mi sire para discutir con él lo referente a nuestro servicio.  
- ¿Qué servicio? –** Inquirió ella con curiosidad.  
**- No pensarás limpiar y acondicionar tú la casa, ¿no? –** Bromeé. – **Necesitamos al menos un mayordomo, doncellas, camareros, ese tipo de servicio que se encarga de que todo funcione como es debido en una casa.  
- No querrás utilizar elfos domésticos, ¿verdad? –** Noté un ligero tono de horror en su voz.  
**- Tampoco sería tan mala idea, Hermione.** – Saliendo de la ducha para secarme con una toalla, me la encontré mirándome furiosa. **– Los elfos domésticos se han encargado de cuidar las casas de mis ancestros durante generaciones, no sé por qué les tienes tanta tirria.  
- Yo no tengo nada en contra de los elfos, lo que me parece terrible es que les obliguen a vivir en unas condiciones de vida lamentables, que no tengan un sueldo por su trabajo o que tengan que castigarse físicamente cuando comenten algún error absurdo.  
- Me parece que estamos ante una discusión un poco estúpida, ¿sabes? –** Me sonreí. **– Con todo lo horribles que puedas llegar a pensar que somos los mortífagos, tenemos tendencia a tratar adecuadamente a nuestros elfos…  
- Pues Dobby no opinaba lo mismo de sus amos.** – Lanzándome una mirada furiosa antes de meterse ella en la ducha.  
**- Dobby estaba mal de la chaveta. –** Repliqué. – **Yo nunca lo traté mal, ni le hice nada para que me odiase. Puedes preguntárselo tú misma en las cocinas de Hogwarts cuando volvamos, tengo ido a visitarlo allí cuando era humano y sé de buena tinta que a Tony le han caído muy bien los elfos domésticos y se está planteando el traerse alguno del castillo.  
- ¡No voy a ser cómplice del abuso continuado de los elfos!** – Protestó por encima del ruido del agua.  
**- Nadie está diciendo eso, Hermione. ¿Qué dirías si tenemos un elfo doméstico al que le paguemos un sueldo y que tenga sus días de vacaciones correspondientes? –** Le propuse, encontrándome con el silencio como respuesta, evidentemente se lo estaba planteando. – **Como vampiro necesito que mis aposentos sean sacrosantos y que nadie que no sea de mi confianza acceda a ellos. Y el elfo en cuestión tendría ayuda de mis ghoules.  
- ¿Qué ghoules? –** Salió de la ducha como una exhalación.  
**- Los que tendré que crear para que se encarguen del cuidado del edificio.** – Peinándome delante del espejo, aunque no me pudiese ver en él, sin embargo podía ver su rostro asustado. **– Mi secretario tiene que ser un ghoul, no puedo confiar ciertas tareas a un humano normal.  
- ¿Tan complicado es para vosotros contratar a alguien?** – Preguntó abatida.  
**- Buena parte de los habitantes del pueblo que hay a los pies de la ladera en la que está construida la fortaleza, trabajan para nosotros y no todos son ghoules o descendientes de ghoules.** – Le expliqué mientras iba al vestidor a por algo apropiado para ese día. Durante la noche, después de que Hermione cayese dormida por el agotamiento, había trasladado mis pertenencias de la casa de Luc a la mía. **– Por supuesto que algunos de los sirvientes serán humanos, pero será necesario que algunos estén más ligados a mí o a ti.** – Observándola mientras me abotonaba la camisa. – **Te recuerdo que eres la que ha insistido en convertirse en una más de nosotros, cuando eso ocurra tú también querrás que los humanos que pululen a tu alrededor te respeten y se comprometan a protegerte.  
- ¿Acaso es algo inherente a todos los vampiros? ¿Viene en el pack?** – Preguntó sin ánimo mientras también se vestía.  
**- No necesariamente, pero cuando tienes un refugio tan grande en el que pasas mucho tiempo, es algo que se hace necesario. Incluso Ennoia y Calebros, que son los más reacios a tener sirvientes humanos, tienen uno o dos ghoules que son los encargados de gestionar sus moradas.** – Tomé su barbilla para alzar su mirada y encontrarme con sus ojos. **– Te aseguro que tendrán un sueldo y todas las condiciones laborales que tú decidas, si eso te hace verlo con otra perspectiva.  
- No me quedará otra que aceptarlo, ¿verdad? –** Se rindió al fin.  
**- Me temo que no, es lo malo de estar casada con un vampiro, encanto.** – Besando sus labios fugazmente. **– Eso me recuerda que también tengo que discutir con Lucian cómo vamos a costear todo eso.  
- ¡Cierto! –** Se sorprendió. **- ¿No irás a pedirle una asignación por ser su chiquillo? –** Me reí ante esa ocurrencia.  
**- ¡Para nada! Desde el momento en que me asignó la casa se supone que soy independiente y que he de abastecerme yo mismo.** – Me miró extrañada. **– La sección en la fortaleza es un regalo, pero su mantenimiento es mi responsabilidad.  
- Entonces… ¿vas a buscar trabajo o algo así? Antes de que me enredase con todo esto de los vampiros tenía intención de dedicarme a la abogacía para el Ministerio de Magia, pero no podré hacerlo si se supone que vamos a vivir en Aquitania…  
- No sigas por ahí, cariño, me estás malinterpretando. –** La interrumpí. – **Te olvidas de que soy un Malfoy y no un indigente que tenga que andar pidiendo por ahí.** – Reconozco que mi orgullo estaba un poco herido al escuchar cómo ella intentaba buscar una solución a lo que creía era un gravísimo problema económico. **– Tengo mi propio dinero y pronto heredaré toda la fortuna de mis padres. Lo que tengo que hablar con Lucian es el modo apropiado de invertirlo, había pensado que, ya que él y César hace tiempo que se repartieron las zonas económicas, yo podía centrarme en el mundo mágico. Ellos, como muggles, no conocen apenas ese aspecto del mundo…** - comenté pensativo. **– Eso me obligará a que mi secretario tenga que ser un mago, me pregunto si Theo o Blaise accederían a ser mis sirvientes.  
- ¡Draco, son tus amigos! ¡No puedes estar planteándote seriamente el utilizarlos de ese modo!** – Protestó.  
**- ¿Por qué no?** – La miré sorprendido. – **Son inteligentes y muy capaces de llevar mis asuntos en el mundo mágico, tampoco estoy diciendo que les vaya a atar con una cadena a mí, ellos también saldrán beneficiados con el intercambio.** – La estudié por unos segundos. **- ¿Por qué te opones a todas las medidas que quiero adoptar para gestionar mis asuntos? No quieres elfos domésticos, no quieres ghoules, no quieres sirvientes… ¡A este paso Lucian se lo planteará muy mucho antes de convertirte!** – Bromeé.  
**- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?** – Mirándome con los ojos entornados.  
**- Que no tienes un modo de pensar muy Lasombra que digamos.** – Terminando de calzarme. **– Bueno, dejemos la discusión para otro momento, no me voy a dedicar a crear ghoules ahora mismo ni tampoco quiero amargar el primer día que pasarás en la fortaleza más de lo necesario.** – Le ofrecí la mano para que la tomase. - **¿Vamos con nuestros invitados? A lo mejor lo ves todo de otra manera una vez que te tomes tu café.  
- No creo que cambie de idea sólo porque tenga un poco de cafeína en el cuerpo, Draco. –** Protestó mientras bajábamos las escaleras.  
**- No, pero puede que dejes de estar de tan mal humor. –** Me reí.

Pero cuando llegamos a la planta baja nos esperaba una sorpresa. Los ronquidos que resonaban al otro lado de las puertas dejaban claro el estado de nuestros invitados, por lo menos no habíamos faltado completamente a nuestro deber de hospitalidad haciéndolos esperar innecesariamente. Cuando fuimos a la sala de recibo nos encontramos con que nos estaba esperando Dominique. En la mesa de centro descansaba una bandeja con un desayuno frugal, café, zumo y tostadas.

**- Buenos días, Draco y Hermione.** – Nos saludó la ghoul con una sonrisa. **– Mi señor me ha enviado para que os ponga al corriente de vuestra agenda de hoy, además de algunos detalles sin importancia. Me he tomado la libertad de traer algo para que Hermione pueda reponer fuerzas antes de enfrentarse a todo lo que le espera. –** Dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.  
**- Toma asiento, por favor.** – La invité con educación. **– Precisamente querría reunirme con Lucian lo antes posible para tratar algunos asuntos.  
- Sí, está deseando crear ghoules, traer elfos domésticos y otras barbaridades más.** – Protestó Hermione.  
**- Definitivamente necesitas ese café.** – Suspiré mirando al techo y dejándome caer en uno de los sofás.  
**- Me temo que esa reunión ha de esperar a esta noche, Draco. –** Me comunicó Dominique entregándome una bandeja repleta de sobres. **– Estas son todas tus obligaciones del día.  
- ¿Ves como necesito un secretario?** – Mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. – **Muchas gracias por acceder a ayudarme mientras no termino de instalarme, Dom.** – Tomando la bandeja con una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
**- Es un placer servirte si eso complace a mi señor, Draco.** – Correspondió ella utilizando el método más arcaico con el que los ghoules se comunicaban.  
**- ¡Por favor! –** Hermione casi se atraganta con el café. - **¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿En serio te sientes tan encantada de cumplir todos los caprichos de Luc o es que te tiene totalmente atolondrada por su sangre?  
- ¿Te importaría explicarle las implicaciones de ser un ghoul, Dom?** – Le pedí amablemente mientras revisaba el correo, todas las cartas eran invitaciones de los demás vampiros para que compartiésemos con ellos alguna comida.  
**- Sin ningún inconveniente, Draco. –** Se sonrió ella. **– Hermione, mi señor Lucian no me tiene subyugada por su sangre. Es cierto que mi prioridad es servirle y protegerle, tareas que llevo realizando desde hace ya casi trescientos años. Cuando te conviertes en un ghoul, sabes que estás recibiendo un gran regalo de tu señor, él comparte su fuerza y vida eternas contigo, te concede unos poderes que ningún humano puede alcanzar, también se compromete a cuidar de ti. Algunos, como mi señor, también se preocupan del bienestar de los familiares de dicho ghoul. Toda mi familia lleva sirviendo al señor Deveraux durante generaciones, ha sido siempre un buen señor, se ha preocupado por nuestra prosperidad y nos ha protegido durante siglos. No encontrarás en el pueblo una sola persona que no esté agradecida al señor del castillo de alguna manera, es nuestro protector, nuestro padre, aquel que provee nuestras casas, el que cuida a nuestros hijos, quien nos proporciona casa y tierras para que las cuidemos, no sólo para el bien de la fortaleza, sino para el bien de toda la aldea.** – Observó a Hermione durante un segundo. **– Entiendo tus reservas pues consideras que, al aceptar su sangre y ligarnos a ellos hasta el día de nuestra muerte, perdemos parte de nuestro libre albedrío, aquello que nos hace humanos. Sin embargo, ese no es un alto precio a pagar por todos los beneficios que obtenemos. Muchos te dirán que prefieren ser ghoules a ser vampiros, seguimos siendo humanos, disfrutamos de los placeres de nuestra humanidad. Aquellos que tenemos la suerte de servir a los vampiros de esta fortaleza disfrutamos de una libertad que otros no tienen. Para nosotros es una bendición el estar a su servicio, no una condena. Tenemos acceso a todo lo que nuestros señores poseen, podemos disfrutar de todo ello durante sus ausencias o cuando algunos deciden entregarse al letargo. –** Se sonrió ligeramente cuando pasó a un punto más cercano a Hermione. – **Tus amigos, Ginebra y Harry, por ejemplo. Ahora se han unido a nuestra gran familia, ella podrá servir a mi señor como ninguno de nosotros hemos podido hacerlo hasta ahora gracias a sus poderes como bruja, él disfrutará de una larga vida junto a la que pronto se convertirá en su esposa, la dama Felicia. Podrán vivir vidas normales con sus seres queridos y sólo se requerirán sus servicios cuando sean necesarios.  
- ¿Harry se va a casar con Felicia? –** Hermione la miró sorprendida. **- ¿Llevas viviendo trescientos años? Pues no lo aparentas en absoluto…  
- Me temo que he ido demasiado lejos en mi explicación, creo que Harry preferiría explicarte en persona ese detalle referido a su vida. –** Se ruborizó. – **Por favor, sorpréndete cuando él te lo comunique, no querría haber estropeado su anuncio de esta manera.  
- Sí, claro, tranquila… -** Le aseguró Hermione, consternada al ver lo azorada que estaba Dominique. – **No te irás a auto flagelar o algo por el estilo por haber cometido un desliz, ¿verdad?** – Le preguntó preocupada.  
**- ¿Perdón? –** Ese fue el momento en que Dominique la miró desconcertada, creo que en toda su vida como ghoul nadie le había dicho nada por el estilo.  
**- Me parece que Hermione tiene los conceptos de ghoul y elfo doméstico algo mezclados.** – Me sonreí mientras rellenaba la taza de café de Hermione. – **Tómate otro café, cariño.  
- ¡Jamás me han pedido que me castigue físicamente por haber cometido un error, sin importar la gravedad del mismo! –** Exclamó Dominique. **– Hermione, ya te he dicho que servimos a nuestros señores con verdadero placer, no nos castigan ni nada por el estilo. Somos los que velamos su sueño durante el día, mis antecesores incluso tuvieron que montar guardia en las posadas cuando Lucian era un vampiro que no podía salir a la luz del día… ¿Cómo podría confiar su vida a alguien que quisiese vengarse por un castigo infligido injustamente? También te dije que cualquiera querría ser ghoul antes que vampiro, tenemos todas las ventajas de su sangre y ningún inconveniente. Aunque a veces nos puedan enviar a cumplir misiones que comprendan algún peligro, no quiere decir que deseen nuestra muerte, todo lo contrario. ¡Es una relación de absoluta simbiosis!  
- Lo siento, es que como a veces parece que os desvivís por ellos… -** Se disculpó Hermione.  
**- En trescientos años he aprendido a leer los estados de ánimo de mi señor, Hermione. Nadie quiere tener a un vampiro milenario enfadado, ni siquiera nosotros. Por supuesto que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacer que su vida cotidiana sea mucho más agradable, sobre todo si está rodeado de unos niñatos que lo sacan de sus casillas con su conducta insolente. –** En el tono de voz de Dominique se apreciaba el mismo desprecio hacia los alumnos de Hogwarts que podrías encontrar en cualquiera de nosotros tras todo lo ocurrido en el castillo.** – Lucian fue en exceso benevolente y paciente con ellos y sin embargo le pagaron con malos modos y desafíos, complicaron nuestras labores, intentaron meterse con nosotros sólo por estar a su servicio. Te aseguro que sólo su paciencia fue lo que contuvo el que yo misma acabase con alguno de ellos con mis propias manos.  
- ¿Y si cambiamos de tema?** – Propuse con rapidez al ver cómo la ghoul se iba enfadando por momentos. **– No comas ninguna tostada, cariño, será lo mejor en vista de lo que mi familia tiene preparado para ti.**

Le enseñé las cartas. Tony y Julia nos habían invitado a desayunar con ellos, Lameth quería que compartiésemos con él y Lavender un Brunch, Ennoia nos invitaba a un pequeño aperitivo, Haquim quería que fuésemos a comer con él, Isabel y Ziva querían que nos reuniésemos con ellas durante el té, también teníamos una merienda con César y Cálebros, debían de haberse puesto de acuerdo en vista de que no quedaban muchas más opciones libres, además de la cena con mi sire.

**- ¿Hay tantas comidas en un solo día? –** Exclamó Hermione dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá.  
**- Pues eso parece.** – Me dirigí a Dominique. – **En vista de que no podremos atender a Crabe y Goyle, ¿crees que será un gran inconveniente para Lucian el atenderlos mientras tanto?  
- Estará encantado de hacerlo, él mismo lo propuso.** – Me comunicó sonriente. **– Sabe que no podéis tenerlo todo organizado con tan poco tiempo, por eso también me ha pedido que te comunique que aún te considera parte de su séquito, si ese es tu deseo, por lo menos hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo.  
- Transmítele mi agradecimiento por su generosidad, por favor.** – Le pedí. **– Reconozco que me preocupaba un poco el no poder estar a la altura…  
- Aún eres joven, no tienes tus propios sirvientes, ni siquiera se pudo discutir tu medio de ingresos… -** Me interrumpió. **– Es normal que amplíe su generosidad en tu caso. Cuando los demás se mudaron a la Fortaleza tenían todas sus necesidades cubiertas y luego se fueron amoldando a la vida tranquila de la que pueden disfrutar aquí. Tú te has tenido que concentrar en tu entrenamiento durante demasiado tiempo como para poder pensar en estos detalles cotidianos. Incluso, si no lo considerases un atrevimiento por su parte, está dispuesto a cederte una parte de su servicio hasta que puedas sustituirlo por el tuyo propio.  
- ¿En serio? –** Pregunté asombrado. – **¡No me habría atrevido a pedir nada semejante!  
- Por eso él mismo te lo ofrece. –** Replicó Dominique con una sonrisa. **– Ginebra ya se ha ofrecido para ser tu secretaria, le tiene un gran aprecio a tu esposa.** – Dedicándole una mirada cálida a Hermione. **– Puede que su presencia le ayude a hacerse a la idea de cómo somos los ghoules en realidad.  
- Puede.** – Dije no del todo convencido. **– Espero que, al final de la jornada, ya tenga las cosas un poco más claras.**

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron unos somnolientos Crabe y Goyle que se quedaron mirando a Dominique durante un rato, antes de abalanzarse a por las tostadas. Mientras engullían su desayuno les expliqué que no podríamos estar con ellos durante todo el día pero que Lucian se ocuparía de ellos.

**- Por nosotros no te preocupes. –** Me tranquilizó Crabe. **– Lo único es que necesitaremos un par de lechuzas para comunicarles a nuestras madres dónde estamos. –** Sus padres estaban cumpliendo condena en Azkaban, sus madres y ellos se habían librado gracias a mi intervención y la de Dumbledore.  
**- Puede que les hayan avisado desde Hogwarts, pero no estaría de más avisarlas de que estamos bien y todo eso.** – Añadió Goyle.  
**- Por desgracia no disponemos de lechuzas mensajeras. –** Explicó consternada Dominique. **- ¿Servirían palomas? Ennoia y Calebros tienen una buena colección de palomas mensajeras que estarían dispuestas a cumplir esa tarea.  
- También puedo conectar esa chimenea con la red flu para que les enviéis un mensaje más personal.** – Comenté. **– Aunque luego la desconectaré de inmediato, no me interesa que cualquier mago pueda aparecer en este salón.  
- ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? –** Preguntó Goyle sorprendido. – **Creí que se necesitaba de acceso al Ministerio para algo así.  
- Será por unas horas y no se enterarán. –** Restándole importancia. – **Incluso podéis ir a vuestras casas por un momento para recoger lo que creáis necesario para pasar las vacaciones, o quedaros allí si lo preferís.  
- ¿Y perdernos la mejor aventura que jamás podamos vivir?** – Protestó Crabe. **- ¡Ni de coña!**

Hice los arreglos necesarios para conectar la chimenea con la red flu, limitándolo a las casas de mis amigos, incluí las del resto de magos que no tuviesen familiares muggles con la excepción de los Weasley. Prefería no arriesgarme a permitir que esa familia de locos tuviese acceso a mi casa. Mis amigos se pusieron de inmediato en contacto con sus madres, asegurándoles que no había ningún problema con los profesores o el director y que estaban perfectamente. Ambas insistieron en saludarme personalmente y agradecerme una vez más todo lo que había hecho por ellas y por sus hijos. Me resultó un poco violento que Hermione escuchase cómo las señoras Crabe y Goyle se deshacían en halagos a mi persona y me invitaban a visitarlas con sus hijos y mi novia para tomar el té una tarde durante las vacaciones.

**- Será un placer poder verla de nuevo, señora Crabe. Sin embargo, ahora he de dejarla con su hijo ya que tengo que atender otros compromisos… -** me disculpé.  
**- Pues antes de irte tienes que prometerme que vendrás con mi pequeño Vincent antes de que volváis a la escuela, Draco. Este año te echamos de menos en las fiestas de Navidad.** – Antes de que pudiese protestar. **– No acepto un no por respuesta, jovencito. Vinnie me ha contado en sus lechuzas que tienes una novia muy simpática y estoy deseando conocerla.  
- Le aseguro que haré todo lo posible por encontrar un momento libre para visitarla.** – Evitando prometer nada.

Cuando terminé de hablar con ella y dejé a Vincent hablando con su madre, me encontré con Dominique riéndose con Hermione. Las dos se habían dado cuenta de mi maniobra para no hacer una promesa.

**- Cada día te pareces más a Lucian, Draco.** – Comentó Dominique.  
**- ¿Pero tanto os cuesta prometer algo?** – Protestó Hermione entre risas.  
**- ¿Por qué he de hacer una promesa acerca de algo tan insignificante como una visita social?** – Refunfuñé. – **Tengo muy claro que las visitaré a ambas, pero no es necesario que lo prometa.  
- Las pobres se van a llevar una decepción cuando conozcan a tu novia.** –Suspiró Hermione.  
**- No veo por qué.** – Mirándola sin comprender ese comentario. **– Es cierto que eres muy simpática y seguro que les caes bien…  
- A veces me olvido de lo mucho que has cambiado desde que eres un vampiro…** - negó ella con la cabeza. – **Draco, te recuerdo que para el resto no han pasado veinte años desde la caída de Voldemort. Sigo siendo una sangre sucia, amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fénix… Recuerda la reacción de tus padres en Navidad cuando me vieron cogida de tu mano.  
- Ellas no son como mis padres, Hermione, ya lo verás por ti misma.** – Poniéndome serio por un minuto. – **Y por favor, deja de referirte a ti misma con ese apelativo, ya te he dicho que tu sangre es deliciosa.** – Relamiéndome inconscientemente. – **Será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con Tony y Julia, no quiero hacerles esperar más de lo que está dentro de las normas de educación.**

Tomé su mano y salimos por la puerta principal para recorrer los pocos metros que nos separaban de la puerta de nuestros vecinos inmediatos. Podríamos utilizar alguna de las pasarelas que comunicaban ambos edificios, pero como hacía un hermoso día resultaba más agradable dar un paseo al aire libre, sobre todo si íbamos a estar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en las distintas salas de recibo de mis familiares, compartiendo una u otra comida. También hay que decir que, ya que el acceso a la sección de Lucian estaba en medio, no podíamos tener el habitual pasillo de comunicación entre las dos plantas bajas, como tenían los demás. No quería tampoco incumplir ninguna norma de convivencia apareciendo en la primera planta de su edificio sin avisar.

Nos abrió la puerta Julia en persona y nos invitó a que entrásemos con una sonrisa. Ambos recibimos sendos besos en los labios como bienvenida, Hermione ya no tenía ningún inconveniente con esa costumbre de la familia. La planta baja del edificio del matrimonio estaba decorada de un modo similar a la nuestra. Muebles funcionales y modernos, aunque todo estaba en blanco y negro, era como si fuese el hogar de las piezas de un ajedrez. Julia también había dedicado una parte a invernadero y el aroma de las flores llenaba la estancia.

**- Bienvenidos, tortolitos. –** Nos saludó Tony con la misma efusividad que su esposa. **- ¿Ya os habéis acomodado en vuestra casita de recién casados?** – Preguntó con picardía.  
**- Reconozco que para mí todo es un poco abrumador todavía.** – Respondió Hermione.  
**- Pronto te acostumbrarás, cariño. –** Le aseguró Julia. **- La vida en la Fortaleza es muy tranquila.** – Invitándonos a sentarnos en una pequeña mesa redonda donde estaba dispuesto un copioso desayuno. – **Reconozco que, en más de una ocasión, quise escaparme de ese colegio de locos para venir aquí un ratito.  
- Creo que Tony lo dejó muy claro ayer. –** Haciendo referencia a la reacción de Tony nada más llegar.  
**- Es que tú no sabes lo mal que me lo hicieron pasar esas dos para mantenerlas separadas…** - Suspiró mientras se servía una taza de té. **– Creo que han sido los peores años de mi existencia… -** Se detuvo un momento pensativo. – **No, los hubo peores, pero seguro que están en mi lista de los diez más agotadores.  
- Por supuesto, Hermione, no tengas ningún miedo en pedirme ayuda con cualquier cosa. –** Se ofreció Julia. **– Piensa que no sólo somos vecinas, también somos familia.** – Sirviéndole una taza de café.  
**- Muchas gracias, Jules. Supongo que a lo que no lograré acostumbrarme todavía es a todo esto de los sirvientes. –** Comentó.  
**- ¿Por qué? –** Preguntó Tony con curiosidad. **– En el colegio tenéis elfos domésticos que se encargan de todo el mantenimiento y no veo que tengas ningún inconveniente.  
- Para ser exactos…** - Empezó.  
**- Hermione nunca ha estado de acuerdo con la política de los magos a la hora de utilizar a los elfos de esa manera. –** La interrumpí. **– Creo recordar que hubo un año en el que incluso creó una especie de Club a favor de la liberación de los elfos.  
- ¿Estás al tanto de eso? –** Me miró sorprendida.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Sonreí. – **Sé más cosas de ti de las que jamás llegarías a imaginar.  
- Creo haberte dicho que este jovenzuelo estaba loco por ti desde mucho tiempo atrás.** – Le dijo Tony con una sonrisa maliciosa. – **Aunque mientras era humano no podía dejar que sus sentimientos hacia ti se dejasen notar.  
- Algún día terminaré por enterarme de todo eso que ocultas. –** Me advirtió mirándome aviesamente.  
**- Con respecto a los sirvientes, yo no me preocuparía tanto, H.** – Dijo Julia. **– Tienes que pensar que no vives en un apartamento, sino en un edificio de cinco plantas para ti sola, no puedes esperar ejercer de ama de casa, sería una tarea agotadora que te ocuparía todo el tiempo. Los sirvientes resultan imprescindibles en un castillo, más si está habitado por vampiros. Incluso nosotros tenemos al menos dos ghoules que se encargan del cuidado de nuestra sección. Aunque reconozco que, en nuestro caso, la mayor parte del trabajo es realizada por mis zombis, pero ni tú ni Draco sois nigromantes, por lo que necesitaréis un equipo más amplio que nosotros.  
- No pensé que… -** Intentó disculparse Hermione.  
**- Tranquila, H, es normal que preguntes al principio.** – La interrumpió Tony. **– Esa es una de las cosas que más nos gusta de ti: que haces preguntas.** – Guiñándole un ojo cariñosamente. - **¿Ya has pensado a qué dedicarás el resto de las plantas, granujilla?** – Me preguntó directamente.  
**- Todavía no. –** Respondí. – **Aún tengo muchas más cosas en las que pensar. Está claro que tendré que instalar un despacho en algún sitio, puede que Hermione también quiera tener el suyo, si no ahora, más adelante.  
- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte. –** Restándole importancia. – **Los despachos están en el edificio principal. –** Refiriéndose al edificio rectangular que tenía acceso a la ciudadela. – **Incluso nosotros tenemos los nuestros, aunque los usemos poco.  
- Entonces, ese edificio… ¿su principal función es el de ser una especie de departamento administrativo?** – Preguntó Hermione.  
**- Podría decirse así.** – Respondió Julia. – **También es la única zona que está abierta a los visitantes.  
- ¿Visitantes?** – Volvió a preguntar mi esposa.  
**- ¡Claro, cielo!** – Exclamó Julia. – **Una de las fuentes de ingresos del pueblo es el turismo. Ten en cuenta que estamos hablando de una de las pocas ciudadelas que se mantienen en pie tras muchos siglos de guerras y revueltas.  
- Lucian se encargó de eso, por supuesto.** – Añadió Tony. **– Luego, nosotros le echamos una manita.  
- Entonces… ¿Es normal que haya visitas turísticas a la ciudadela? ¿No es eso un problema o una brecha de seguridad? –** Siguió preguntando mi esposa.  
**- Por supuesto que puedes considerarlo así, pero los guardias están muy bien entrenados y nunca hemos tenido ningún problema.** – Explicó Tony. **– Hay que añadir que las medidas de seguridad que tenemos son mucho mayores que las de cualquier zona turística. Las visitas están reducidas a unos momentos muy concretos, los grupos siempre están escoltados por guardias de paisano que actúan de guías, no todas las zonas están abiertas al público y resulta del todo imposible que se salgan del recorrido impuesto.  
- ¿No pensarías que iban a permitir la entrada a los humanos sin tener en cuenta todas las posibles consecuencias?** – La miré sonriente por encima de mi taza de té. **– Te recuerdo que no estás hablando con una pandilla de aficionados.  
- Lo siento, supongo que no caí en la cuenta de que habríais calculado perfectamente los riesgos.** – Se disculpó de nuevo.  
**- Tranquila, H.** – Julia acarició su mejilla con ternura. **– Tendrás mucho tiempo para aprender todo esto, ahora no tienes que abrumarte con tantas cosas… Aunque sé que te resulta imposible no hacerlo. –** Sonrió.  
**- Muchas gracias, Jules. –** Agradeció ella. Su rostro cambió, como si acabase de recordar algo importante. **- ¡Draco! Yo también tendría que avisar a mis padres, puede que hayan recibido una lechuza del colegio diciéndoles que me he ido antes de tiempo.** – Se volvió a Tony. **- ¿Vosotros no tendréis algún tipo de lechuza o paloma mensajera para que pueda enviarles un mensaje?  
- Tus padres son muggles, ¿verdad? –** Le preguntó Tony con una sonrisa y llevando la mano al bolsillo para sacar un teléfono móvil. - **¿No crees que sería más cómodo que los llamases?** – Ofreciéndoselo mientras se reía.

Hermione murmuró entre dientes una maldición por estar tan acostumbrada a estar entre magos, aceptó el móvil agradecida y se disculpó para realizar la llamada, pero volvió antes siquiera de haber comenzado a marcar, parecía azorada.

**- Tony, no sé si puedo aceptarlo… -** los tres la miramos confusos. – **Lo digo porque mis padres están en Inglaterra y, si no recuerdo mal, ahora estamos en Aquitania…  
- ¡Por favor! –** Tony era incapaz de parar de reírse.  
**- Cariño, no te preocupes. Tú simplemente llámales y habla lo que quieras. –** Le aseguró Julia.

Cuando Hermione dejó la sala para realizar la llamada, todavía más colorada que antes de aceptar el móvil, Tony logró dejar de reír. Continuamos hablando del tema de los sirvientes, aunque ahora que no estaba mi esposa, lo hacíamos mucho más libremente. El matrimonio estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que lo más apropiado era que convirtiese en mi secretario a uno de mis amigos. Mi primera elección sería Blaise, Crabe y Goyle estaban fuera de consideración para un puesto tan delicado, pero con él tenía el inconveniente de tener que pedirle permiso a Isabel, por tratarse de su protegido más directo. Theo también era una opción a tener en cuenta, lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, no se encontraba bajo la protección directa de ninguno de nosotros, o por lo menos Julia no quiso pronunciarse demasiado en ese tema, pero estaba el detalle de que tampoco es que fuésemos totalmente íntimos. Estuve de acuerdo con ellos que, estos días que íbamos a pasar en la fortaleza me podrían servir para evaluar mi decisión.

Poco después volvió Hermione mucho más sonriente, reconozco que no estuve pendiente de su conversación ya que estaba demasiado enfrascado en la que tenía con el matrimonio de vampiros. Me agradó ver que venía con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que le había venido bien hablar con sus padres. Poco después nos disculpamos porque aún teníamos el Brunch con Lavender y Lameth. Abandonamos su edificio por el acceso que daba a los jardines que rodeaban la enorme estructura en la que vivía mi sire.

Hermione se quedó un minuto observándola, supongo que se daba cuenta de que era la edificación más antigua de todas. Imagino que estaría percatándose de cómo se habían ido produciendo las mejoras en el hogar de mi señor. Lucian había aprovechado y remodelado la antigua fortaleza hacia afuera, ampliando cada vez más el espacio que ocupaba hasta dominar la ladera de la colina en la que se apoyaba. Su sección era el torreón original, el que antiguamente estaba protegido por una rudimentaria empalizada, los aposentos en los que dormía eran los mismos en los que él había nacido. Por eso, al revés que las otras, las piedras que la sustentaban no estaban colocadas a la perfección, una sobre otra, sino que había zonas en las que se veían las huellas de las máquinas de asalto, de las escalas que se pusieron en algún momento. Me consta que nunca ha querido taparlas porque le sirven de recordatorio de la debilidad de su hermano mayor, el que había permitido que su hogar cayese en manos ajenas por un corto tiempo, antes de que él lo reconquistase.

Incluso el jardín que lo rodeaba dejaba claro que aquel era un reducto completamente opuesto al que había fuera. Los jardines que habíamos cruzado el día anterior, cuando llegamos al palacio desde el palacete administrativo, eran de estilo renacentista, cada seto y flor estaba en un lugar calculado hasta la extenuación por un equipo de paisajistas. Sin embargo, estos que estaban dentro del recinto que formaban nuestros hogares, parecían totalmente caóticos, grandes árboles tapaban la vista de las ventanas, las plantas parecían invadirlo todo, dejando sólo unos pocos caminos estrechos y sinuosos. Caminos que se habían hecho con el tiempo y la costumbre, recodos que estaban para evitar ciertos árboles que probablemente llevaban allí cientos de años. De las pasarelas caían enredaderas cargadas de flores y, en las curiosas estructuras que en ocasiones hacían de terrazas en las esquinas coincidentes con una torre, las columnas que las sustentaban también estaban cubiertas de vegetación. Era como si estuviésemos caminando por un bosque salvaje.

El edificio de Lameth era totalmente distinto a todos los demás. Coincidía con el de Ennoia en que era uno de los más oscuros ya que estaba contra la pared de roca directamente y no tenía vistas por la parte de atrás. Pero es que no estaba hecho de roca o piedra, sino que sus paredes eran de metal, aunque uno que jamás había conocido. Su textura no parecía hierro, tampoco era acero, era algo completamente diferente. Cuando nos acercamos para llamar a la puerta, no me contuve y acaricié aquel material, estaba templado al tacto, era suave y áspero al mismo tiempo, incluso me pareció sentir una especie de corriente recorriendo por su interior. Pero no pude darle más vueltas porque una sonriente Lavender ya estaba frente a nosotros después de que la puerta se deslizase en el interior de la pared.

**- ¿No es maravilloso? –** Exclamó. **- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar! Pasad por favor.** – Nos invitó.

El interior también parecía recubierto de aquel metal, formaba curiosos dibujos por todas partes, se ondulaba y tenía orificios cubiertos por algo parecido a un cristal traslúcido, de ellos provenía la iluminación, totalmente indirecta y la pesadilla de cualquier Lasombra pues se repartía por toda la estancia, impidiendo que se creasen sombras de ningún tipo. Lavender nos guió hacia la salita de recibo donde, otra vez, nos esperaba una mesa repleta de comida. Hermione suspiró.

**- Tranquila, Hermione, no tienes que sentirte obligada a comer nada si no quieres, no es necesario que te atiborres de comida sólo por educación. –** La tranquilizó Lavender de inmediato al ver su reacción ante la comida. – **Lo que pasa es que los vampiros prefieren excederse que quedarse cortos cuando tratan con humanos.** – Le explicó con una sonrisa. **– Además, después de todo es un brunch, tiene que haber de todo, ¿no? Pero sentaos, por favor, siento que aún no haya llegado Dirk, pero es que se ha entretenido un poco en el laboratorio.** – Indicándonos el sofá. – **Quería prepararte una poción para que puedas sobrevivir al día de hoy sin terminar con un empacho de comida. –** Se sentó en un sofá frente a nosotros y comenzó a servir el café. **- Todos querían ser los primeros en teneros como invitados, supongo que es por la novedad o algo así. Tras mucho discutir conseguí el brunch, claro que Luca fue el que se llevó el desayuno, pero eso fue porque abusó de que su señor era vuestro vecino más inmediato y porque él fue el primero en llegar a la reunión, por tanto fue el primero en hablar…  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué reunión? –** Preguntó Hermione confusa por todo el discurso que acababa de soltarnos Lavender con su habitual frescura a la hora de hablar.  
**- La de los ghoules, por supuesto. –** Lavender la miró con esa expresión tan habitual de ella, la misma que ponía cuando alguien le decía que no comprendía la diferencia entre el color malva y el púrpura, por ejemplo. -** ¿No esperarías que ellos se dedicasen a discutir un detalle tan mundano como las horas a las que os iban a invitar a visitarles?  
- Te dije que necesitaba un secretario. –** Me sonreí.

Conocía esas reuniones porque entraban dentro de mi educación como chiquillo de Lucian. Los secretarios de todos los vampiros se reunían para tratar los temas más habituales de la convivencia del castillo. Un acto social tan relevante como el que el último edificio estuviese ocupado requería por su parte toda esta serie de invitaciones sociales para darnos la bienvenida oficial. En estas reuniones cada ghoul representaba a su señor y sus intereses, todas las condiciones relevantes de la posición de cada uno con respecto al otro, todas aquellas normas estrictas de relaciones entre clanes y dentro de los mismos clanes que existían en el mundo vampírico, y que nosotros nos saltábamos a la torera por el mero hecho de considerarnos una familia, todo ello era utilizado por los secretarios para conseguir la mejor posición o alternativa con respecto a los demás.

**- No te preocupes, Draco, a ti te representó Dominique.** – Aclaró con una sonrisa. **– Ella fue la que tomó nota de todas las propuestas y quien terminó por decidir las horas apropiadas para cada uno. Como ya os comentaba antes, Luca fue el más rápido en plantear sus argumentos para disponer del desayuno, Laurent, siendo el principal ghoul de Lucian, evidentemente tenía prioridad para escoger. Por suerte dijo que su señor le había indicado claramente que deseaba ser el último en veros, así es que consiguió el tramo de la cena sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Para mi desgracia, Aaliyah declaró que Haquim exigía la comida principal. Antes de que siquiera el resto se pronunciase me acordé de la posibilidad de un brunch, la mayor pelea la tuve con George, el secretario de Ennoia. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que no esté familiarizado con todas las posibilidades de comidas durante la mañana. –** Se sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.  
**- Gracias a sus esfuerzos puedo ser, si no el primero, sí el segundo en daros mi bienvenida a la familia, de manera oficial esta vez.** – Añadió Lameth entrando a la sala de recibo. – **No os levantéis, no es necesario que mantengamos todas las formas, me imagino que habréis tenido de sobra con Julia y Tony. –** Se sentó al lado de Lavender y tomó la taza de café que ésta le ofrecía. No perdió la oportunidad de acariciar su mano en el proceso. **– Siento la tardanza, supongo que mi florecilla ya os ha explicado que estaba trabajando por el bien de Hermione. –** Desplazando un paquetito hacia ella. **– Ahí tienes unas hierbas con las que preparar un té cuando veas que no puedes soportar un bocado más. Te ayudará a realizar la digestión y te dará una excusa de estar tomando algo y que no lo tomen como una ofensa.  
- ¿Entonces tendré que comer algo en todo momento?** – Preguntó Hermione consternada.  
**- Sería lo más apropiado. –** Le explicó Lavender. **– No todos son tan flexibles con las normas como mi Dirk. Es muy probable que Haquim insista en que comas, Aaliyah comentó que le preocupaba que estuvieses tan delgada y que tenía pensado ofrecer un banquete apropiado.  
- Por lo que veo en la Fortaleza hay muchas más normas de las que me imaginaba, lástima que no estén escritas como las de Hogwarts. –** Se lamentó. – **Las habría estudiado con anterioridad para no cometer ningún desliz.  
- No te preocupes, Hermione, esto no es así todos los días. –** La tranquilizó Lameth. **– Todos hemos pasado por esto el primer día que nos mudamos aquí. Yo tuve la suerte de ser uno de los primeros, antes era más común repartir todas las bienvenidas en distintas invitaciones a lo largo de una semana, por eso de que tenían que tener lugar de noche y todos esos inconvenientes previos. –** Explicó. **– En realidad, creo que todo este revuelo se ha organizado por ti, eres la primera humana no ghoul que se une a la familia.** – Se sonrió. – **Es normal que quieran agasajarte con comida normal; si sólo se tratase de Draco, nos limitaríamos a ofrecerle una copa de sangre mientras charlábamos tranquilamente a la luz de la chimenea.** – Me sonreí al ver la cara de resignación de mi esposa, probablemente se estaba planteando cuán horrible sería tener que beber una cuantas copas de sangre repartidas en distintas noches si aquello le libraba de tener que asistir a un maratoniano día de comidas continuadas. **– También solía saltarme este ritual y lo resolvía con un apretón de manos cuando se acercaban a mi despacho para solicitarme las modificaciones necesarias en sus domicilios.** – Dirk se encogió de hombros. **– Pero eso es porque hasta ahora no he tenido un ghoul que me represente en las reuniones.  
- ¿Cómo?** – Eso interesó particularmente a Hermione. **– Creí que todos teníais una especie de cohorte de sirvientes particulares, al menos es lo que me dieron a entender Tony y Julia durante el desayuno.  
- Eso te lo puedo explicar yo, Hermione. Soy la única ghoul de Dirk.** – Se enorgulleció Lavender. – **A él no le gusta eso de tener gente pululando por sus dependencias, la mayoría son laboratorios y sería un inconveniente si alguien tirase algo por accidente. La casa de Lameth está gobernada por máquinas de su invención, exclusivamente. Por eso quise dar una buena impresión anoche en la reunión, ya que soy la única que puede representarle, no quería fallar en mi primera misión como su secretaria.  
- ¿Pero no te sientes mal al tener que…? –** Hermione no supo cómo terminar la pregunta.  
**- Herms, creo que sé lo que te ronda por la cabeza…** - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa. **– Y eso que jamás pensé que podría adivinar nada de lo que pasaba por tu cabecita de sabelotodo. –** Bromeó divertida. – **Estoy muy contenta de ser ghoul, sobre todo de ser la ghoul de Dirk. Si me lo paro a pensar un poco, casi podría decir que es como un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Fíjate en todas las ventajas que tiene y en todo lo que he ganado al estar a su lado! Tendré el aspecto de una chica de dieciséis años durante décadas, puede que incluso durante siglos; gobernaré una mansión y podré decorarla como quiera; tengo a un hombre maravilloso que cuida de mí en todo momento y al que yo también tengo que cuidar; podré dedicarme a mis aficiones con entera libertad, siempre y cuando no tenga que encargarme de algún asunto para él, pero como es un enamorado de sus libros y experimentos, no me cargará de trabajo.** – Tomando con ternura la mano de Lameth entre la suya. **– Y puede que, más adelante, pueda tener uno o dos hijos. Siempre y cuando él lo apruebe, encontremos el momento apropiado y lo hayamos hablado con más calma. –** Se sonrojó ligeramente. **– No tengo prisa por ser madre, sobre todo ahora que tengo tanto tiempo por delante para poder serlo, aunque reconozco que me encantará poder tener a un pequeño travieso correteando por el jardín y empezando con sus experimentos a pequeña escala con sus mecanos. –** Se volvió de pronto hacia Hermione con un gesto de embarazo en su rostro. – **Lo siento, Hermione, no debería haber dicho eso. No caí en la cuenta de que tú no podrás disfrutar de ser madre porque te convertirás en vampiro en cuanto termine el curso. ¿Me perdonas por ser tan bocazas?  
- No hace falta que te disculpes, Lavender. –** Dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios. Estaba claro que le había afectado el comentario de Lavender más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. – **No me había planteado nunca la posibilidad de ser madre o no, siempre he estado demasiado centrada en mis estudios como para pensarlo siquiera. Supongo que soy demasiado ratón de biblioteca en ese aspecto.** – Pero en su voz se notaba el ligero amargor que le había provocado aquella puntualización. No mentía, no se le había cruzado por la mente el tener hijos todavía, pero porque pensaba que tendría toda una vida por delante para tenerlos.  
**- ¡Menudo peso me quitas de encima!** – Suspiró Lavender. – **Aunque, desde que soy ghoul, he ido desarrollando la capacidad de guardar secretos y no contarlos a la primera ocasión, aún peco de ser demasiado bocazas. Creí que te habría hecho daño con ese comentario… -** Y seguía haciéndolo aunque no se percatase de ello. – **Una parte de mí siente un poco de envidia porque podrás ser una más de esta familia de un modo que yo no podré, pero reconozco que me gusta más el ser ghoul que el pasar a las filas de los vampiros. –** Besando la mano de Lameth cariñosamente.** – No es por nada, chicos, pero aún me siento muy ligada a esto de respirar, por muchas ventajas que pueda llegar a tener el ser vampiro, me quedo con todas las que tiene el ser ghoul.** – Dejó la mano de Lameth para poder servirse un pedazo de tarta. **– Cambiando de tema. Otra cosa que estuvimos hablando ayer en la reunión, sobre todo los que dependemos de una casa en la que hay un mago, es la posibilidad de traer algún elfo doméstico. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? –** Estaba visto que Lavender mantenía su particular talento de dar con el tema más espinoso.  
**- ¿Para qué quieres un elfo doméstico si tienes tantos sirvientes, humanos o electrónicos? –** Inquirió Hermione, utilizando un tono un poco más duro del deseado.  
**- Pues para que nos ayuden un poco. La ventaja que tienen ellos es que están especializados en todo tipo de tareas domésticas, uno solo podría aligerar considerablemente la carga de trabajo de muchos de nosotros. Y no es que me esté quejando, que soy la más afortunada por contar con tantos cachivaches que hacen todo solitos. Lo que pasa es que estoy tan acostumbrada a tener a mi disposición un elfo, es más… -** hizo una pausa buscando la palabra apropiada para definirlo. – **Sí, más hogareño.** – Terminó al fin.  
**- Es una posibilidad que también me había planteado, -** comenté yo, antes de permitir que Hermione comenzase con su discurso anti – esclavitud. - **¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás? Piensa que muchas familias dependen de su trabajo en la fortaleza y la presencia de un elfo podría resultar en que su presencia ya no fuese necesaria.  
- Eso también salió en la conversación, pero tampoco es que fuesen a hacerlo todo ellos.** – Explicó ella después de tomar un pedacito de tarta. – **Más bien lo planteé como una especie de apoyo y no como un sustituto absoluto.  
- Mejor hablemos de otros detalles más importantes, Lavender. –** La interrumpió Lameth, él también se había percatado del cambio de humor de Hermione y no quería que la conversación se convirtiese en una discusión. **– Ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante, cuando estén apropiadamente instalados. – **Le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. – **Supongo que tendréis un sinfín de ideas para la casa, puede que queráis que os ayude con algo.** – Se ofreció. **– Como bien dijo Lavender se me dan bien los aparatos electrónicos, también he sido el encargado de diseñar los baños de todos los habitantes de la fortaleza. Es lo malo de tener a dos árabes, dos romanos y un maniático de la higiene como vecinos.** **Luego ellos se encargan de los jardines y los dejan preciosos. –** Sonriéndose. – **La verdad es que, si te lo paras a pensar un poco, cada uno ha aportado algo a lo que Lucian empezó, supongo que por eso todos lo consideramos como nuestro hogar y le tenemos tanto cariño. –** Hizo una pausa. – **Aunque lo de Tony es exacerbado, eso sí. Os recomiendo que nunca toquéis ni un solo grano de arena de su jardín Zen. –** Nos advirtió. – **La última vez que alguien se atrevió a atacar la Fortaleza, resulta que lograron enviar a un escuadrón del que sobrevivió uno, pues ese uno fue a pisar el jardín Zen de Tony y fue peor que cuando sus compañeros murieron por las distintas trampas que hay por todo el terreno.  
- Lo tendremos en cuenta.** – Le agradecí. **– Con respecto a la decoración, como ya les dijimos a Tony y Jules, todavía es pronto para tomar decisiones. Mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts fuimos pensando en la sala de recibo, pero tampoco nos preocupamos mucho del resto del edificio. Imagino que con el tiempo se nos irán ocurriendo ideas, por supuesto acudiremos a vosotros para que nos asesoréis o nos ayudéis a convertirlas en realidad.  
- Mi Dirk es todo un manitas, si pudieseis ver lo bonito que es el resto de la torre… -** Suspiró Lavender. – **Pero Hermione, cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, sé que siempre se te han dado mejor los estudios que las cosas del hogar. A mí mi madre me enseñó desde muy pequeñita todos los secretos para gobernar con propiedad una casa, así que no te preocupes que estarás en buenas manos conmigo. –** Tomó de nuevo la mano de Lameth. **– Dirk me ha dicho que me dejará redecorar algunas zonas, siempre y cuando no toque sus laboratorios, claro.  
- Lavender, ahora que mencionas a tu madre, me viene a la mente un detalle. –** Acordándome de la chimenea conectada a la red flu. **– Antes conecté la chimenea de mi sala a la red flu, si quieres puedes hablar con tus padres y comunicarles que estas bien.  
- ¡Eso sería maravilloso, Draco, muchas gracias!** – Exclamó entusiasmada.  
**- Por cierto, Lavender… ¿qué les vas a decir a tus padres cuando termine el colegio?** – Preguntó Hermione con verdadera curiosidad. **– Porque me imagino que antes tendrías pensados una serie de pasos a seguir al terminar Hogwarts y, ahora que eres… bueno, que estás con Dirk, pues no vas a continuarlos, ¿no?  
- ¡Oh, eso es muy fácil!** – Comentó ella divertida. – **Ya lo hablamos antes siquiera de que me convirtiese en su ghoul. Les diré que he conocido a Dirk y que me voy a casar con él.** – Besando la mano de Lameth. **– Incluso ha aceptado pasar por todo el proceso para tenerlos contentos. En cierto modo les estoy diciendo la verdad y no les estoy mintiendo, sólo olvido mencionar todo lo relacionado con los vampiros.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.

Como las secciones de Ennoia y Lameth eran colindantes, aprovechamos el pasadizo de conexión entre ambas. Hermione quedó maravillada con la sencillez con la que estaba decorado. Era un corredor cubierto por un techo de piedra labrada, el suelo eran grandes losas de mármol de distintos colores que formaban un dibujo simétrico hasta llegar a la recia puerta de roble del otro lado. A ambos lados del pasillo se podía ver la frondosa vegetación que antes nos había asombrado, varias enredaderas subían por las columnas plagadas de musgo, pero no porque se hubiese abandonado su cuidado, sino porque realmente aquello hacía que aquel entorno resultase todavía más natural. Los asientos de piedra que había en el medio, tenían líquenes en el respaldo y aún así invitaban a sentarse en ellos para ver cómo la vegetación se apoderaba de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Nos abrió la puerta George, el secretario de Ennoia que había mencionado Lavender. Sería difícil confundirlo con alguien tan influyente como era en realidad. Tenía todo el aspecto de un surfero californiano, rubio, de ojos claros, con la piel muy bronceada por el sol, un pendiente de pluma en una oreja, un colgante de diente de tiburón, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, bermudas de colores y chanclas de playa. Desentonaba por completo con el ambiente frondoso, el dintel de piedra grisácea y la puerta de madera con refuerzos de hierro.

**- Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. Mi señora le espera en la sala con su huésped, permítame que le guíe hasta la sala de recibo.** – Invitándonos a entrar. El ceño fruncido de Hermione me decía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que la hubiese obviado por completo en su recibimiento, aunque se había expresado con una corrección exquisita a pesar de su desastroso acento germano.  
**- Un momento, George. –** Dijo Dominique acercándose a la carrera. **– Tengo que discutir varios asuntos primero con el señor Malfoy. Escolta a la Dama Hermione mientras tanto, por favor, ya me encargaré en persona de que llegue junto a tu señora, una vez hayamos terminado.**

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar, casi podía ver cómo se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no soltar unas cuantas maldiciones por ser tratada de ese modo. George le pidió que le siguiese y ella así lo hizo, aunque primero me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Esperaba que se hubiese calmado una vez llegase junto a Ennoia, no querría que la antigua Gangrel tuviese que amonestar a George en su presencia por su falta de delicadeza. Eso sería casi la última gota para hacer que mi esposa renegase de los ghoules por completo.

**- No parece muy contenta.** – Comentó Dominique cuando se cerró la puerta tras Hermione.  
**- George la ha obviado por completo y luego tú te has referido a ella como "la Dama Hermione", eso no contribuye mucho al buen humor de mi mujer. –** Me miró confusa. **– No está acostumbrada a moverse entre tantas formalidades, le está costando un poco asimilarlas todas de golpe. –** La miré con seriedad. – **¿Qué es tan importante?  
- Me temo que la conexión de la chimenea que hiciste antes puede traernos algún inconveniente.** – Comentó azorada. **– Aparte de que todos los magos se han enterado ya de su existencia y quieren utilizarla para ponerse en contacto con sus respectivos padres… Ha hecho su aparición alguien no deseado por ella.  
- ¿Quién? –** Pregunté de inmediato, aunque ya estaba registrando las sombras de mi sala de recibo para poder comprobar en persona la identidad del intruso.  
**- Tu padre.** – Respondió lacónica.  
**- Bien. Llévalo a la sala que creé fuera de los dormitorios de Crabe y Goyle, dile que he de atender otros asuntos y que no puedo hablar con él todavía. En cuanto lo tengas allí,** - saqué mi móvil del bolsillo, aunque antes hubiese estado en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche, **- hazme una llamada perdida. De esa manera impediré que pueda dedicarse a curiosear por el recinto. Remítele a Lucian mis disculpas por esta intrusión, por favor, mi intención al activar la chimenea era por el bien de los magos, no para que este inconveniente apareciese. Dile que yo mismo me ocuparé de él.  
- Así lo haré, Draco. ¿Qué hago si aparece más gente por la chimenea?** – Preguntó preocupada.  
**- Transmíteles a los magos que se den prisa para hablar con sus padres, porque pienso cerrar la comunicación en cuanto termine el aperitivo con Ennoia. La ventaja es que mientras ellos la estén utilizando, nadie más podrá hacerlo. Si se diese el caso de que alguien más apareciese… intenta entretenerlo mientras me haces otra perdida, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Perfecto. Me encargaré de que los magos no dejen de usar la chimenea… -** me sonrió divertida. **– La verdad es que es un medio de comunicación bastante curioso, prefiero mil veces los móviles, son mucho más cómodos.** – Y se fue corriendo velozmente a cumplir mis instrucciones.

No era necesario que me guiase hasta la sala de Ennoia, ya había estado allí en una ocasión y era mucho más urgente que se encargase de Lucius que el cumplir con las normas de cortesía. Cuando aparecí en la sala, pude ver que Ennoia ya había conseguido tranquilizar a Hermione, estaban charlando animadamente con Zach, sentados en los sofás. La mesa del centro estaba repleta de bandejas con canapés, en un aparador cercano estaban las bebidas.

**- Siento mucho el retraso, Ennoia. Surgió un ligero contratiempo y Dominique necesitaba que le guiase para poder resolverlo.** – Me disculpé mientras tomaba una copa de fino y le daba un sorbo.  
**- ¿Algo grave? –** Preguntó Hermione mirándome preocupada, probablemente en mi rostro se adivinaba el disgusto que me producía el saber que Lucius estaba ahora en mi casa.  
**- Nada que no pueda solucionar. –** Intentando relajarme y restarle importancia. **- ¿De qué estabais hablando antes de que llegase? Se os veía muy animados.** – Sonreí. En ese momento el móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, indicándome que Lucius estaba encerrado debidamente. Con un simple pensamiento levanté una barrera mágica para que no pudiese salir de la salita.  
**- Zach me estaba contando que Ennoia tiene un estanque con una cascada en el baño.** – Comentó divertida. No parecía haberse enterado de todo lo sucedido. ** – Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué Dirk hizo tanto hincapié en si necesitábamos ayuda para decorar el baño.  
- Es que somos una familia repleta de excéntricos. –** Ennoia se encogió de hombros. – **Reconozco que prefiero mil veces estar en medio de una selva que encerrada entre estas paredes, pero es un lugar tranquilo en el que nadie me molesta, a Lucian no le importa que tenga a mis mascotas correteando por ahí o rellenando su foso… Le tengo mucho cariño a la fortaleza, como todos.  
- Yo tengo muchas ganas de poder ver todo lo demás.** – Comentó Zach. **– Sé que no se pueden visitar las secciones por dentro, me refiero a ver la ciudadela y todos los edificios. ¿Hermione, sabías que tienen una basílica dentro de la ciudadela?  
- ¿Una basílica?** – Repitió ella sorprendida.  
**- Es muy normal, si te lo paras a pensar. Estamos hablando de una fortaleza que ha ido ampliándose con el tiempo, en realidad, esa basílica comenzó siendo una pequeña capilla extramuros, incluso aún se conserva esa capillita como un absidiolo. El caso es que tienes que pensar que Lucian no deja de ser un noble aquitano al que, desde muy pequeño, le educaron en un ambiente en el que la religión era algo muy importante, lo malo es que tuvo un batiburrillo de tutores en ese campo y cada uno le fue dejando una impronta muy diferente, podemos decir que es católico, pero tiene mucho de cátaro en su manera de ser…** - Ennoia se puso pensativa. **– Me parece que ni él mismo sabe en qué cree realmente, pero eso es lo bueno de ser un vampiro, tienes mucho tiempo para poder pensar en tus propias creencias. Aunque yo tengo muy claro que no creo en ningún dios en particular, he tenido que escuchar tantas burradas en nombre de tantas deidades, que ya no me creo ninguna de las doctrinas que quiera lanzarme el santurrón de turno.** – Haciendo un gesto con la mano que dejaba claro lo poco que le importaba el tema. **– Pero la basílica merece la pena ser visitada, es un trabajo fabuloso que ha llevado mucho tiempo y esfuerzos, grandes maestros trabajaron en sus muros, tanto dentro como fuera; las vidrieras son fantásticas y captan la luz de tal manera que te llaman a pensar si realmente puede existir algo tan hermoso.** – Comentó pensativa. **– En el pueblo también hay una iglesia, es bastante más moderna, ten en cuenta que la aldea se comenzó a formar en esa situación a finales del siglo XIV, por lo que es normal que haya evolucionado de una manera muy diferente a la de la ciudadela. También es bonita, pero no tanto como la Basílica de Leonor. –** Guiñándonos un ojo con picardía. - **¿A quién si no iba a dedicarle Lucian un monumento tan importante?  
- Parece obsesionado con esa mujer.** – Comentó Zach. **– Recuerdo haber leído un libro de historia que la mencionaba vagamente, no sé por qué le llama tanto la atención.  
- Yo sí me imagino por qué.** – Intervino Hermione. – **Corrígeme si me equivoco, Ennoia, pero creo recordar que Leonor fue lo más parecido a una mujer moderna e independiente en un mundo gobernado por hombres. Era la Duquesa de Aquitania, fue Reina de Francia y Reina de Inglaterra, la madre de Ricardo Corazón de León y de Juan Sin Tierra. Supongo que a Lucian le llamó la atención porque tenía un carácter muy fuerte y no se dejó pisotear por ninguno de los hombres que intentaron controlar tanto su vida como sus tierras.  
- Has dado en el clavo, Hermione. **– Ennoia chocó su copa con la de mi esposa. **– Precisamente por eso es por lo que la admira tanto. La siguió durante toda su vida, siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitieron, luchó a su lado en la segunda cruzada y la apoyó en todas sus decisiones. Creo que le recordaba mucho a su madre, otra mujer que también tenía un gran carácter.**  
**- Sí, no nos olvidemos de que mi sire es casi el inventor del complejo de Edipo.** – Añadí tomando un canapé.  
**- ¡Tampoco será para tanto!** – Protestó Zach.  
**- Lara es la viva imagen de su madre, Zach.** – Expliqué.  
**- ¿Tanto se parece a su madre?** – Preguntó el chico.  
**- No lo has entendido, Zachary.** – Se sonrió Ennoia. – **Lucian utiliza mi misma habilidad para desdoblarme, luego moldea una de sus versiones con el aspecto exacto de su madre y esa es Lara. –** Se fijó en la cara de asombro del muchacho. - **¿No me digas que creías que realmente eran hermanos?  
- Pues sí.** – Respondió el chico azorado.  
**- Es normal, En, piensa que él no estuvo con nosotros en Navidad y no pudo ver lo parecidos que son.** – Comentó Hermione. – **Por eso actúan de esa manera, no es que sean dos gemelos muy unidos, sino que piensan igual porque son la misma persona en cuerpos distintos.  
- Cada día me complicáis más lo de los vampiros… -** negó Zach con la cabeza. – **Creo que nunca terminaré de entenderlo.** – Terminándose su copa de fino.  
**- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo he tenido a Lucian, Tony e Isabel como maestros y aún así a veces meto la pata. –** Lo tranquilizó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
**- Sintiéndolo mucho, En, he de dejaros para atender un asunto de última hora. –** Me levanté. **- ¿Te importaría guiarla hasta la sección de Haquim cuando llegue la hora?  
- Será un placer, Draco. –** Comprendiendo que no quería importunarla demasiado.  
**- ¿No quieres que te ayude?** – Se ofreció Hermione.  
**- Lo siento, cariño, pero es algo que sólo puedo atender yo**. - Intentando dejarle claro que no era por mi elección y besando su mano cariñosamente. – **Intenta tener a Haquim contento para que no le parezca mal que llegue tarde, por favor.**

Abandoné la casa de Ennoia por la puerta que daba directamente al jardín interior. A medida que me iba acercando a mi propia sección pensaba en lo que haría con mi padre. Tenía varias opciones, la que más me tentaba era la de matarlo, sobre todo tras lo ocurrido en Londres durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero no sería divertido. Le había hecho esperar a propósito por varias razones, una de ellas era que odiaba que le hiciesen esperar, otra era para dejarle bien claro que ya no estaba a su disposición cuando a él le viniese en gana. Parece mentira que aún creyese que tenía algún tipo de poder sobre mí. Cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, supe de inmediato lo que terminaría haciendo con él, ese pensamiento hizo que entrase en mi casa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dominique estaba haciendo guardia ante la puerta de conexión con la salita en la que esperaba mi padre, desde el recibidor pude escuchar cómo Daphne se despedía de sus padres. Decidí hacer sufrir un poco más a mi padre y me acerqué para saludarla a ella y a los que estaban allí. Me encontré con Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Crabe y Goyle debían de estar ya con Lucian y los demás.

**- ¡Hola, chicos!** – Los saludé animado. **– Veo que todos habéis podido hablar con vuestros padres. –** Señalando la chimenea.  
**- Sí, muchas gracias, Draco.** – Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. – **Al parecer les enviaron un aviso del colegio por lechuza y estaban un poco preocupados. –** Tomó la mano de Blaise. **– Gracias a tu idea ya están más tranquilos. ¡Incluso me han dado permiso para quedarme con Blaise el resto de las vacaciones!  
- ¡Enhorabuena! Me alegra haber sido de utilidad.** – Guiñándole un ojo a Blaise.  
**- Venga, no tortures más a tu padre, Draco.** – Intervino Pansy. **- ¿Quieres que le haga sufrir un poco con mi varita para tenerlo suficientemente suave antes de ir a hablar con él?** – Se ofreció.  
**- No hace falta, Pansy, puedo torturarlo sin necesidad de varita y sin tener que estar en la misma habitación que él.** – Decliné con una sonrisa. **– Ahora mismo debe de estar tirándose de los pelos por no poder desaparecerse.** – Me giré para poder hablar con Dominique. - **¿Han podido hablar todos con sus familias?  
- Sólo quedan los tres que están en casa de Ennoia, supongo que los traerá George cuando se termine el aperitivo.** – Respondió con seriedad.  
**- Perfecto. Si no han terminado cuando me vaya, avísame del modo que acordamos.  
- Así lo haré, Draco. –** Aceptó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
**- Bueno chicos, reconozco que me viene muy bien encontraros aquí.** – Volví a sonreírles. – **Tengo una proposición que haceros, evidentemente no os voy a pedir una respuesta inmediata, quiero que lo penséis durante las vacaciones y me digáis vuestra decisión final antes de volver a Hogwarts. –** Les invité a sentarse, los cuatro se apelotonaron en uno de los sofás, estaban intrigados. – **La propuesta es para Theo y Blaise en particular, pero supongo que lo consultarán con vosotras en algún momento, por lo que no me importa decírselo en vuestra presencia. –** Retrasando el momento todo lo posible y regodeándome en sus rostros curiosos. Me situé frente a ellos y me apoyé con elegancia en el respaldo de uno de los sofás. – **Como habéis podido comprobar, Dominique está siendo tan amable de ayudarme con las pequeñas diligencias necesarias en esta casa. Sabéis que es una ghoul de mi sire, igual que Laurent, Harry y Ginebra, por eso a Lucian no le provoca un gran inconveniente el "prestarme" sus servicios por unos días. Pero esto ha hecho que me plantee la necesidad de tener a mi propio ghoul, no es una elección que pueda tomar a la ligera, porque esa persona no sólo va a ser mi secretario ante el mundo mortal, en alguna ocasión también tendrá que realizar algún tipo de misión, pero podríamos decir que la vida de los ghoules ha mejorado mucho desde la edad media, incluso no es lo mismo ser un ghoul de un vampiro de sangre joven a serlo de un antediluviano como yo, también es diferente según el clan, muchos dirían que ser ghoul de un Lasombra tiene sus ventajas.** – Pude captar una ligera sonrisa por parte de Dominique con el rabillo de mi ojo. - **¿Veis por dónde voy?  
- Me parece que sí.** – Blaise se reclinó en el sofá, mirándome con creciente interés y alzando una ceja, dándose importancia. **– ¿Y qué ventajas tendría tu ghoul?** – Preguntó. **– Más que nada para hacernos una idea de los beneficios que podríamos obtener a cambio de entregarte una parte de nuestra alma.  
- ¿Una parte de vuestra alma? ¡Blaise, no dramatices, no te pega! –** Protesté jocoso. **– Dominique se sentiría ofendida si no hubiese tenido que escuchar cosas peores de boca de Hermione esta mañana.** – Dom resopló audiblemente, como si con ese gesto dejase claro que sí se sentía ofendida. – **Bueno, están los beneficios que ya conocéis por haberlos visto en Harry, Ginebra y Lavender: salud perfecta, aumento de la capacidad mágica, mejora de las condiciones físicas, juventud eterna, etc. Luego está la verdadera razón por la que quiero un ghoul: pienso dedicarme a hacer negocios en el mundo de los magos y no puedo tener a un muggle como representante, mi secretario terminará convirtiéndose en uno de los magos más influyentes y poderosos, puede que incluso por encima de cualquier Ministro de Magia.  
- Yo conozco las consecuencias de ese regalo tan apetecible que nos estás proponiendo, Draco… pero deberías dejárselas claras a Theo para que también pueda opinar con toda la información necesaria. –** Exigió Blaise.  
**- El único inconveniente que tiene es una ligera disposición a obedecerme, tampoco nada demasiado exagerado. Por supuesto que podréis hacer uso de todo el poder que terminaréis manejando, pero vuestro principal fin será proveer para esta casa. Cuanto más poderoso sea yo, más poderosos seréis vosotros al final.** – Expliqué. **– Luego está que, de vez en cuando, puede que tengáis que gestionar algún aspecto doméstico como le ocurre hoy a Dominique, pero no creo que sea algo demasiado habitual.** – Rodeé el sofá y me senté en él con las manos entrelazadas en mi regazo. **– Como os dije antes, no quiero que me contestéis ahora mismo, sé que no es una decisión fácil, lo único que os pido es que no lo habléis con nadie que no sea de la familia. Con esto quiero decir que podéis hablar con los ghoules de los otros vampiros, para que podáis contrastar ideas, pero a los que no formen parte directamente de la familia no les podéis decir nada. Las únicas excepciones serán Daphne y Pansy.  
- ¿Por qué sólo se lo ofreces a ellos? –** Preguntó Pansy al fin.  
**- Porque ellos serán los que mejor podrán representarme, sus familias han logrado sobrevivir a toda la escabechina posterior a Voldemort, son respetados y, lo siento, pero aún vivimos en una sociedad lo suficientemente machista como para que sigan aceptando antes el consejo de un mago que el de una bruja.** – Me dirigí a ella en particular. **– Además, Tony nos ha prohibido a todos que te concedamos el ser ghoul, eres demasiado inestable Pansy. Lo sabes perfectamente.** – Le comuniqué a mi pesar. **– Estás bajo su protección, por lo que tiene derecho a exigirnos esa condición.  
- Yo estoy bajo la protección de Isabel, Draco. ¿Eso no cuenta?** – Volvió a intervenir Blaise.  
**- Por supuesto que cuenta. En el hipotético caso de que aceptases mi oferta primero tendría que pedirle permiso a ella para poder convertirte en mi ghoul. Aunque cuento con que me lo conceda después de que tú hayas aceptado.** – Sonreí. **– Puedo asegurarte que mi oferta no incumple ninguna de las normas existentes en nuestra familia o estirpe.  
- ¿Si yo dijese que sí, le tendrías que pedir permiso a alguien?** – Preguntó Theo un poco aturdido.  
**- A Julia, pero ella ya me ha dado a entender que no se opondrá si tú das tu consentimiento previo.** – Me levanté despacio y los dejé allí cavilando. **– Ahora, siento tener que dejaros, pero tengo que lidiar con mi padre antes de ir a comer con Haquim. No quiero hacer esperar más de lo que sería educado al Rey de los Asesinos. **

Dominique me guiñó un ojo antes de apartarse para dejarme pasar a la sala, evidentemente le había gustado cómo había llevado todo ese asunto peliagudo de la selección de un ghoul, puede que incluso aprobase mis elecciones. Cuando entré en la sala recibí de lleno un hechizo de parte de mi padre, resbaló en mi piel marmórea como si simplemente me hubiese lanzado una columna de humo. Lo localicé de pie junto a una ventana, vi el sudor perlar su frente, estaba nervioso. Le dirigí una sonrisa maliciosa y avancé para sentarme en uno de los sofás con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no acabase de lanzarme un cruciatus.

**- ¿No te quedó suficientemente claro en Navidad que no eras un contrincante digno para mí, Lucius?** – Le pregunté mientras adoptaba una postura cómoda en el sofá. **– Te recomendaría que ahorrases energía y me dijeses directamente qué es lo que te trae a mi casa, en lugar de malgastarla en lanzarme maldiciones que no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí.  
- ¿Esta es tu casa? –** Preguntó extrañado.  
**- Sí, un regalo de mi sire por ser tan buen chiquillo y haber demostrado mi valía en el campo de batalla.** – Respondí aparentemente despreocupado. - **¿No pensarías que aquella casa en Londres era la única residencia de la que dispone mi señor?  
- Principalmente quería discutir contigo eso de las batallas, Draco.** – Avanzando con cautela hacia uno de los sofás más alejados de mí. **– Sabes que aún tengo algunas influencias en el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts y en el Ministerio de Magia...  
- Ahórrame la palabrería, Lucius, ya sé que sigues teniendo tus amiguitos e informantes, no me importa cómo logras enterarte de las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ve al grano. –** Interrumpiéndole deliberadamente, quería que se diese cuenta de que ya no le tenía en ningún pedestal, sino todo lo contrario.  
**- Las dos batallas que habéis librado en contra de esos monstruos pronto serán conocidas por demasiada gente, Draco. Tendríais que ser más discretos si no queréis provocar el caos.  
- Sí, claro, como si al Sabbat le importase mucho la política. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, los fallecidos fueron entregados a sus respectivas familias con explicaciones perfectamente lógicas, los gastos de los funerales fueron asumidos por mi sire y tengo entendido que algunos recibieron unas visitas inadvertidas para que fuesen mucho más "cooperativos" y no fuesen con sus quejas al Ministerio.** – Lo observé con detenimiento. **– Pero no has venido sólo por que seas un buen samaritano y te preocupe nuestro bienestar, Lucius. ¿Qué quieres?  
- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, maldita sanguijuela! –** Estalló al fin.  
**- Tsk, tsk, tsk.** – Chasqueé con la lengua. **– Esa no es la manera apropiada de pedir las cosas, Lucius. ¿Acaso tu anterior señor no te enseñó el modo correcto de dirigirte a tus superiores? **– Regodeándome en su indignación. **– Porque te recuerdo que estás vivo sólo porque esa es mi voluntad, has entrado en la guarida de un vampiro sin su consentimiento, ese es un error que suele tener como consecuencia una muerte automática.  
- ¡Soy tu padre y me debes un respeto! –** Replicó con lo poco que le quedaba de valor.  
**- Sí, es cierto, eres mi padre… pero lo del respeto… ya no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad. –** Desviando la mirada hacia el techo. **– Veamos, me educaste para que fuese arrogante y para que supiese tratar a quienes eran inferiores a mí, luego me arrojaste a las garras de Voldemort para pagar así tus propios errores, no te importó en absoluto lo que ese viejo cara de serpiente me obligase a hacer, te daba igual que mi vida fuese un infierno siempre que él te permitiese seguir respirando. Después te aprovechaste de mi cambio de bando para salir airoso de los juicios contra sus seguidores, me entregaste a un vampiro para que experimentase conmigo cuando estaba a punto de morir… ¿Sabes que con la cantidad de sangre que Lucian me hizo beber antes de terminar convirtiéndome ahora no puedo obviar ninguna de sus órdenes? Fui su ghoul antes que su chiquillo, Lucius, eso complica un poco mi vida… pero por suerte, al final, ese último acto fue lo que terminó por liberarme de tus garras.** – Riéndome a carcajadas. **– Eso también hace que tenga un especial aprecio por mi sire, ¿sabes? Ser su chiquillo casi es un paseo en comparación con la mierda de infancia que me hiciste pasar.** – Tornándome serio de nuevo. – **Y ahora tienes los arrestos de venir a exigirme que trabaje por tu bien… porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que me dedique a influenciar a los cargos apropiados para que te concedan los permisos que necesitas, que haga que tu cuenta de Gringotts engorde y que tus influencias crezcan.** – Negué con la cabeza. **– Reconócelo: no hacías ni puñetero caso en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando dieron el tema de los vampiros.** – Volviendo a reírme. **- ¡Cómo si eso fuese a servirte de mucho en vista de lo equivocados que están! –** Me levanté del sofá sin disimular mi rapidez, probablemente para él transcurrió en menos de un parpadeo. –** Mira, como contribuiste a darme la vida, voy a ser generoso y no te voy a matar.** – Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. **– Pero tampoco puedo dejarte irte así como así, ¿sabes?** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Por eso no me dejas otra opción que convertirte en mi esclavo.  
- ¿Qué? –** Su rostro palideció aún más.  
**- Lo que has oído. Resulta que existen cientos de maneras para doblegar tu voluntad a la mía, algunas incluyen un intercambio de sangre, pero eso tengo que descartarlo porque no te mereces el honor de ser mi ghoul. –** Clavando la mirada en sus ojos, atrapándolo por completo.

La maldición Imperius que utilizaba tanto Voldemort no era infalible, si el mago en cuestión tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad podía llegar a resistirse al cabo de un tiempo. Por eso no iba a utilizar esa triquiñuela con mi padre. Iba a dominarlo. Lo convertiría en un títere gracias a los dones que mi sire me había proporcionado con su sangre. Tenía un sinfín de ventajas para poder hacerlo, lo tenía allí mismo y no podía cortar el contacto visual, su fuerza de voluntad era nimia tras tanto tiempo a las órdenes de Voldemort y tenía un conocimiento absoluto de él. Por todo ello, el que había sido mi progenitor terminó convirtiéndose en mi marioneta, actuaría igual que si fuese yo, velaría por mis intereses y sobre los de nadie más, incluso desarrollaría una ligera simpatía por los hijos de muggles y los elfos domésticos. Evidentemente el efecto no sería eterno, pero duraría lo suficiente como para poder asegurarme una buena herencia con la que trabajar tras su muerte, también me permitiría comprar un poco de tiempo antes de tener que enviar a mis ghoules a encargarse de mis negocios y facilitaría sus inicios en dicha tarea.

En cuanto terminé con él le devolví con un chasquido a la mansión de Wiltshire que había sido una vez mi hogar, aunque durante una temporada también se convirtiese en la guarida del mismísimo diablo en persona. Cuando salí me encontré con Dominique. Mostraba esa sonrisa tan enigmática que no dejaba entrever en absoluto qué la había provocado. En ese momento entró George con Zach, Hannah y Susan tras él, me saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, como correspondía a un ghoul. Zach y las chicas me agradecieron la posibilidad de comunicarse con sus padres, ya se habían enterado de que el colegio les había enviado lechuzas alertándoles de que se habían ido del castillo con nosotros. Me preguntaba si eso no era lo que le había permitido a mi querido padre enterarse de que existía una posibilidad de acceder a mí en un ambiente privado. En ese caso, había resultado en su perdición.

La sección de Haquim era la que tenía el aspecto más sencillo exteriormente, aunque se distinguía por sus ventanales en arco de herradura, apenas tenía adornos en sus fachadas, pero sus puertas estaban ricamente decoradas con relieves geométricos. Me abrió la puerta una hermosa mujer envuelta en seda de un fuerte color rojo, su rostro estaba semi oculto por un velo de gasa, sólo se veían sus ojos, de un profundo tono verde oliva realzado por el khol. Me invitó a pasar sin decir una palabra, bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo que me hacía una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

Una vez dentro me sorprendí por la riqueza de la decoración interior, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con arabescos en yeso, el techo mostraba decoraciones en madera, siguiendo el mismo estilo que las puertas, aunque variaba de una sala a otra. Seguí a mi silenciosa guía por varias estancias, cada una tenía un tono predominante en los azulejos que vestían el suelo, formando hermosos mosaicos que deslumbraban por su sencillez y complejidad al mismo tiempo. Pude advertir también varios pasadizos elevados cubiertos con celosías, probablemente desde allí estuviesen observándome las famosas odaliscas del Rey de los Asesinos, pero sería de mala educación que utilizase las sombras para comprobarlo y por tanto me abstuve de hacerlo.

La última de las salas era una de las más bellas de todas, una serie de arcos rodeaba el centro de la misma demarcando así lo que parecía un comedor y un salón de recreo al mismo tiempo. En el medio había una fuente de la que manaba agua lentamente, dejando que el sonido del borboteo se extendiese por toda la estancia. A su alrededor estaban dispuestas plantas que aumentaban la sensación de frescura en el ambiente, las tonalidades de sus flores eran las mismas que decoraban las columnas sobre las que estaban sustentados los arcos. En torno a todo ello había una mesa repleta de suculentos manjares. Los asientos se habían formado hundiendo el suelo en el perímetro cercano a la mesa, esparcidos por el suelo había cojines de distintos colores para que resultase más cómodo sentarse en el suelo. El mosaico de aquella sala apenas era perceptible pues estaba oculto por mullidas alfombras que aumentaban el confort. La luz entraba por las celosías, desplegándose por toda la estancia de una manera difusa, acrecentando aún más la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo de ensueño.

En un lateral de la mesa estaba Haquim con su habitual traje de lino blanco, a su alrededor había varias mujeres con una indumentaria similar a la que llevaba mi guía, distintas capas de seda cubrían sus cuerpos vaporosamente, cada una de un intenso color, todas con un velo que sólo permitía que se viesen sus ojos maquillados con el khol. Dándome la espalda estaba Hermione, la manera en que estaba sentada me indicaba que no se encontraba cómoda con las odaliscas cerca. Probablemente su actitud solícita y silenciosa era lo que le molestaba.

**- ¡Bienvenido, Draco! –** Exclamó el antiguo cuando me vio llegar. **– Me alegra que tus asuntos no te hayan impedido compartir esta comida conmigo, aunque tu esposa es una mujer encantadora e inteligente con la que el tiempo transcurre velozmente.  
- Gracias por haberme concedido el honor de invitarme, Haquim, siento mucho no haber podido venir antes.** – Me disculpé mientras me agachaba para poder sentarme al lado de Hermione. **– Era un asunto que sólo yo podía resolver, te ruego me disculpes.  
- No pasa nada, es lo malo de nuestra posición, a veces somos irremplazables.** – Restándole importancia a mi retraso. **– Por favor, prueba esos canapés de Borani, a tu esposa le han gustado especialmente.**  
**- Muchas gracias, Haquim. –** Tomando uno de los canapés que tenían una pasta de queso por encima.  
**- Estaba intentando convencer a tu esposa de que el mejor clan que le conviene es el Assamita.** – Comenzó el antiguo. – **Si te lo paras a pensar vosotros estáis muy ocupados con eso del Abismo y el Sabbat, nosotros somos neutrales, no tenemos ningún tipo de dimensión alternativa que gestionar, tampoco nos metemos en política de ningún tipo… Piénsatelo, querida. Si tanto te importa el estar a un mismo nivel con tu marido, yo mismo sería el que podría llevar a cabo tu conversión y de seguro que a Isabel le encantaría ser tu maestra durante tu primer siglo de vida.  
- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, Haquim.** – Agradeció Hermione con educación. **– Pero les he cogido aprecio a los demonios del Abismo y, aunque me tienta la posibilidad de estar en un terreno neutral para variar, no puedo dejar de pensar que lo más apropiado sería continuar con lo planeado. No me parece que Lucian estuviese muy contento si, después de todo el empeño que ha puesto en mi adiestramiento, ahora le dijese que no voy a unirme a su familia.  
- Pero si fueses mi chiquilla también formarías parte de la familia y eso no te impediría continuar con tu relación con el sajón, además… ¿Quién dice que no disfrutarías de una parte de los dones que pudiese enseñarte Lucian? Aunque no es práctica habitual entre nosotros, con el aprecio que te tiene, incluso podrías llegar a convencerlo de que te enseñase el uso de alguno de ellos.** – Continuó intentando convencerla. - **¿Tú qué opinas…?** – Era evidente que intentaba recordar mi nombre **- ¿…Paco?  
- Draco. –** Le corregí. – **Yo no soy quién para decidir, a mí no me dieron la opción de escoger clan en su momento, como a la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra estirpe. Por eso no quiero influir en la decisión de Hermione, ella puede disfrutar de esa ventaja todo lo que quiera. Creo que Ennoia y Lameth también se ofrecieron voluntarios en su momento, incluso César estaría interesado en tenerla como chiquilla. ¿Por qué negarle ese regalo que mi familia le hace y obligarla a decidirse desde un principio por mi mismo clan? –** Mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un bocado de un plato de pollo asado. – **Reconozco que ya fue suficientemente difícil para mí el ver cómo escogía entre vivir una vida mortal o renunciar a ella para unirse a la estirpe. Sé que es una difícil decisión, las opciones son muchas y todas tienen ventajas e inconvenientes añadidos, pero es algo que le corresponde a Hermione, no a mí.  
- ¡Estos tiempos modernos!** – Suspiró Haquim. **– Tienes razón cuando dices que la mayoría de nosotros no hemos podido escoger el clan al que terminaríamos perteneciendo… Supongo que Ennoia y yo partimos con la ventaja de que somos los que creamos dichos clanes, eso nos permite ver las cosas de otra manera. Incluso tu sire no tuvo esa posibilidad de escoger. –** Sonriéndose. – **Aún me acuerdo cuando era un joven discípulo a las órdenes de Monçada… me llamó la atención en una reunión que tuvimos en el castillo de un viejo amigo Ventrue, Claudio. Lucian y otros más tuvieron que encargarse de localizar al individuo que se dedicó a darles la muerte definitiva a varios de los asistentes a la reunión. Fue una tarea difícil pues el culpable supo engañar a muchos, incluso a los propios asesinos que estaban allí… aunque yo me enteré después de muchas cosas ya que tenía que estar encerrado en la reunión de representantes de clan. Pero, una vez que todo terminó, no pude dejar de percatarme de lo bien que se había sabido comportar durante aquella peliaguda misión, mantuvo las formas todo lo posible, intentó que los incidentes se redujesen a un mínimo y al final lo consiguió, siguiendo las pistas que el culpable fue dejando, detenerlo antes de que provocase más daños.  
- Creo que sé a qué misión te refieres… ¿no se trataba de una reunión amistosa antes de la que tuvo lugar un siglo después y de la que salieron las distintas sectas Sabbat y Camarilla? –** Pregunté.  
**- Sí, esa misma. También estuvo presente en la segunda, no en vano era el guardaespaldas principal de Monçada, me fijé que el viejo gordo no se daba cuenta del diamante en bruto que tenía allí. Pero puede que sí, al fin y al cabo ese fraile rollizo siempre ha sabido poner cara de tonto cuando le ha interesado.** – Comentó pensativo. **– No le hizo ninguna gracia a tu sire el tener que formar parte del grupo de anarquistas, eso no le pega, a él le gusta el orden y no el caos. Supongo que por eso se lleva tan bien con Tony.  
- Sigo sin entender muchas de las razones por las que se produjo ese cisma entre la estirpe vampírica, señor Haquim. Isabel me lo ha intentado explicar pero, claro, ella no lo recuerda.  
- Normal, mi pobre Ibna fue una de las víctimas de esa discusión. Aunque sí estuvo presente porque me acompañó en persona. –** Sonriéndose. – **Nunca nos hemos fiado entre nosotros, sólo en muy contados lugares podemos estar seguros de que no nos clavarán una estaca por la espalda y, después de la experiencia en el palacete de Claudio… Todos fuimos acompañados de, al menos, un guardaespaldas. No porque nos sintiésemos débiles, sino para tener otro par de ojos para controlar las posibles traiciones.** – Guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. **– Tienes que darte cuenta de que esta reunión tuvo lugar de una manera clandestina, sólo los interesados supieron cuándo y dónde sería. Si reúnes a los miembros más influyentes de cada clan, es normal que se tengan en cuenta todas las medidas de seguridad posibles y más. Todo esto ocurrió en torno al siglo diez de vuestro calendario. Muchos chiquillos comenzaron a levantarse contra sus sires, algunos con razón, otros por meras ansias de poder. Monçada y Vikos fueron algunos de los más astutos y lograron que todo quedase lo suficientemente discreto para que nadie les pudiese reclamar nada. Pero las revueltas comenzaron, se les llamaron Anarquistas pues no parecían seguir un orden establecido, demasiado tarde nos enteraríamos de que todo estaba orquestado desde un principio. Bueno, lo que realmente te interesa es saber un poco lo que se dijo en esa reunión, ¿no? –** Sonriendo amistosamente a Hermione. **– Todo lo demás lo puedes leer en alguna de las crónicas de Calebros, incluso puede que aún guarde las actas de aquel encuentro. Allí estaba yo, haciéndome pasar por un joven Assamita enviado por los Duat y con Isabel a mi espalda; Monçada acompañado de Lucian; Vikos era el guardaespaldas del representante Tzimisce por aquel entonces; Calebros, Lameth y César también iban disfrazados como yo; Ennoia no estaba, pero fue uno de sus nietos más importantes, pero es que a En nunca le ha importado la política; lo más divertido fue ver al tío de Julia, Augustus Giovanni, todavía representando al clan Capadocio. El caso es que comenzamos a discutir por lo mismo de siempre, los territorios de caza, si debíamos o no intervenir en algunas guerras de los mortales, que si este rey no me gusta, que si prefiero este territorio al otro. Las discusiones más absurdas que te puedas llegar a imaginar. Pero uno de los Tremere, un tal Goratrix, comentó que se empezaba a preocupar por la creciente curiosidad de los mortales por las ciencias. Como comprenderás todos nos burlamos de él, ¿qué nos importaba que los mortales se pusiesen a hacer matemáticas y mirar las hojas de los árboles? Además, los Tremere no se habían ganado muchas simpatías entre nosotros al haber obtenido su lugar de un modo fraudulento. Pero, poco a poco, las discusiones dejaron de ser acerca de los terrenos para pasar a los conocimientos que podíamos permitirles tener a los humanos. Lameth fue el que no intervino para nada en esta discusión, le interesaba ver a dónde nos llevaba todo aquello, me imagino que tenía que ver con que él provenía de una civilización infinitamente superior a la nuestra.** – Continuó contándonos. – **Al final, la mayoría votó que deberíamos empezar a ser más cautelosos en nuestras relaciones con los humanos, que debíamos evitar al máximo intervenir en sus vidas y rencillas. Sólo tres votamos en contra. Supongo que ya sabes quiénes, ¿no?** – Sonriéndole a Hermione como si se tratase de un profesor a una pupila.  
**- Los Lasombra, los Tzimisce y tú.** – Respondió ella como buena alumna que era.  
**- Correcto. Con el correr del tiempo las revueltas fueron cada vez más encarnizadas, hasta que llegamos al momento en que tiene lugar la Primera Convocatoria Global de la Camarilla. En esa reunión, a la que nosotros no estábamos invitados, pero que Calebros recuerda perfectamente, se determinaron las normas que aún hoy en día rigen a la Camarilla y también se decretó la primera Caza de Sangre contra un clan al completo, nosotros, los Assamitas. No les hacía ninguna gracia que tuviésemos cierto aprecio a la sangre cainita por encima de la de los mortales. Eso ocurrió en el año 1486 después de Cristo. Tardamos un poco, pero terminamos por librarnos de la Caza de Sangre, los Giovanni aniquilaron a todos los Capadocio que pudieron encontrar, Lucian fue bebiéndose a todo aquel que se encontró en su camino, Ennoia se desligó cada vez más de sus chiquillos y las estupideces de las sectas, César aprendió que la Camarilla era un freno a sus ambiciones. Calebros es el único de todos nosotros que todavía mantiene contacto permanente, pero es que sus ansias de conocimiento no tienen fin, lo bueno es que nunca le han cogido en un renuncio y no creo que a estas alturas puedan hacerlo.  
- Supongo que, ya que los Nosferatu son los grandes cronistas de los Vampiros, tampoco les interesa, ¿no? –** Comentó Hermione.  
**- En absoluto, pequeña, si algunos llegasen a enterarse de la cantidad ingente de datos que ese Nosfi tiene de ellos, sería el primero en su lista de "Personas que quiero eliminar". A nosotros no nos importa que Caleb tenga su enciclopedia, su cronología y sus genealogías, incluso algunos las encuentran interesantes, por eso Lucian le ha servido de mecenas durante muchos siglos y le ofreció cobijo en la fortaleza, para que pudiese guardar sus documentos a buen recaudo y no les pasase nada.  
- ¿Pero entonces no sois respetados en la sociedad vampírica en general?** – Preguntó de nuevo Hermione.  
**- No, somos temidos, que es distinto. A Caleb la mitad de los vampiros jóvenes no le conocen y los pocos viejos que saben de su afición, o están entre estas paredes o le quieren cazar para enseñarle a borrar datos en lugar de recopilarlos. Ennoia casi se ha convertido en un mito, en un cuento que sus descendientes cantan a la luz de una hoguera. Tony sólo es conocido por Mithras, es lo malo de pertenecer a uno de los supuestos clanes extintos, a Julia la conocen por un nombre distinto en su propia familia, muchos piensan que es una Giovanni y no una Capadocio, también le tienen miedo. César es otro mito, muchos vampiros jóvenes se creen que realmente murió en Roma a manos de Bruto y un grupo de senadores. Lucian se ha hecho temer por el modo en que ha llegado a ser quién es hoy. Y yo, bueno, a mí me tienen más miedo que a nadie, soy uno de los pocos cabezas de clan que aún tiene control férreo sobre sus chiquillos y descendientes, por eso no se atreven a atacar Alamut. Eso y que es un nido de asesinos, claro.  
- Pero tengo entendido que hubo algunos que intentaron atacar esta fortaleza.  
- Tú misma lo has dicho, lo intentaron.** – Haquim hizo hincapié en esa última palabra. – **Cuando Lucian comenzó a hacerse un nombre entre los demás cainitas y se fue separando de toda esa patraña del anarquismo, hubo algunos a los que no les hizo ninguna gracia y decidieron atacar la Fortaleza, pensando correctamente que era la base de operaciones del Lasombra. El caso es que, para ese entonces, ya contaba con unos cuantos aliados y, se lo pusimos difícil.**

Durante toda la comida, Haquim nos contó algunos de los intentos cainitas de hacerse con la fortaleza, utilizando la comida que había sobre la mesa para escenificarlas. La fuente de cuscús se convirtió en más de una ocasión en representación de la ciudadela, los canapés y las croquetas hicieron las veces de escuadrones de batalla, incluso un ala de pollo se convirtió en un aeroplano de la primera guerra mundial.

He de añadir que Hermione le escuchó fascinada, igual que yo, olvidándose de las odaliscas que se movían a nuestro alrededor. Ahuecaban los cojines, corrían las cortinas de seda para que no nos molestase el sol, recogían los platos y las fuentes cuando se vaciaban, rellenaban nuestras copas. Haquim y sus historias consiguieron lo que nadie hasta el momento había conseguido: que Hermione no fuese consciente de que alguien trabajaba a su alrededor, realizando tareas que, para ella, eran serviles. Aunque nosotros lo considerásemos como un detalle sin importancia, un trabajo más como cualquier otro de los que se encargaban los ghoules o sirvientes de la Fortaleza. La mejor manera de expresarlo es como si, en lugar de estar viviendo en nuestras propias casas, lo estuviésemos haciendo en un hotel, en una suite de lujo.

Las lecciones de historia de Haquim se terminaron cuando una clepsidra anunció que se acercaba la hora del té, nos despedimos del antiguo Assamita porque teníamos que reunirnos precisamente con Isabel y Aj que nos esperaban para tomar el té. Me di cuenta de que Hermione tenía bien sujeta la bolsa con las hierbas que le había indicado Lameth a la mañana. Supongo que empezaba a acusar el que Haquim le hubiese hecho comer todos los enemigos a medida que los iba eliminando del campo de batalla. El antiguo se despidió con abrazos y besos y nos confió a su fiel Aaliyah, la misma que me había abierto la puerta. La joven nos guió por los pasadizos interiores de la sección, nos hizo subir varias escaleras incluso, hasta situarnos en lo que constituía la terraza de la sección de Haquim, tenía almenas y pequeños torreones en los que poder destacar arqueros o francotiradores, supongo que una concesión a la práctica dentro de la estética. Avanzamos por otra pasarela, esta sin techar, hasta la terraza en la que nos esperaban Ziva e Isabel en persona.

Isabel y Ziva nos dieron la bienvenida con sendos abrazos para ambos y nos guiaron en persona hasta una escalerilla. Bajamos por ella hasta un pequeño distribuidor, abrieron una puerta y salimos a una terraza ajardinada. Desde allí podíamos ver nuestra propia casa. Se trataba de una de las estructuras que servían de comunicación entre secciones, independientes de las torres que mataban las esquinas del cuadrado que había en torno al torreón de Lucian. Había un cenador de madera de estilo victoriano en el centro, las columnas estaban cubiertas de celosías por las que subían los rosales hacia lo alto de la cúpula, llenando con su fragancia la encantadora escena. Se había dispuesto una mesa con cuatro sillas, también había dos pequeñas mesas con varias teteras y pastas variadas.

A cargo de cada una de ellas estaba un ghoul. El de las teteras era un hombre tan alto como yo, de cabello moreno, ojos azules y complexión fuerte, vestía informalmente con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla. En la mesa de las pastas estaba una mujer de estatura media con larga cabellera negra, rasgos delicados e intensos ojos azules, tampoco llevaba ningún tipo de librea, sino que vestía un sencillo vestido de verano de color blanco.

**- Hermione, permíteme que te prepare un té especial.** – Propuso Ziva. **– Lameth ya me dijo que te había dado un saquito de hierbas para lograr superar el día de hoy.** – Tomando el saquito de la mano de Hermione. – **¿Ayden, serías tan amable de acercarme la tetera blanca, por favor?** – El joven no perdió el tiempo y posó la tetera entre Ziva y mi esposa, abrió la tapa, Ziva vació el contenido del saquito dentro y volvió a cerrarla. **– Sólo necesitamos esperar unos minutos y estará lista para que la tomes.  
- Supongo que mi señor Haquim te habrá abrumado con montones de comida. Lo siento, está un poco chapado a la antigua y no soporta que las mujeres estén delgadas. –** Comentó Isabel con un gesto de disculpa.  
**- Lo mejor de todo es que la engañó para que terminase comiendo casi todo lo que había en la mesa.** – Comenté divertido, lo que me granjeó una mirada de soslayo de mi esposa.  
**- ¿Cómo lo hizo?** – Preguntó Ziva.  
**- Se dedicó a escenificar batallitas con la comida y yo tenía que comerme a los enemigos. –** Suspiró Hermione.  
**- Es lo que tiene atender a una lección de historia con el inventor del ajedrez, siempre tiene que comerse a los caídos. –** Se encogió de hombros Isabel.  
**- Consuélate con que mañana no te van a dar tanto la vara con este tipo de cosas. Hoy se supone que es vuestra bienvenida oficial y por eso todos se esfuerzan para que la bienvenida sea por todo lo alto.** – Comentó Ziva. – **Lo más probable es que mañana ya sea un día más tranquilo y no estéis obligados a tener tantas reuniones oficiales.  
- Sí, por eso nosotras pensamos que agradecerías un ambiente más tranquilo.** – Añadió Isabel. **– Menos opresivo. –** Señalando el cenador bañado en luz.  
**- Perdona si soy un poco indiscreta, pero tengo que preguntarlo… ¿Quiénes son estos? –** Señalando a los ghoules.  
**- No es indiscreción alguna, Fida'i.-** Respondió Isabel sonriendo - **Tendría que haber hecho las presentaciones pero es que resulta divertido ver cómo despiertas después de varias comidas...-** Guiñándome un ojo **- Ya hace tanto que no tenemos visitas que se me olvidó que debía presentaros...  
- Es un placer conocer a una de las pocas personas capaces de controlar el mal carácter de mi señora.-** Dijo la mujer acercándose a Hermione - **Mi nombre es Zanaa'h... llevo escuchando tanto tu nombre que para nosotros no es necesario que te presentes, Hermione.  
- Yo soy Ayden,** - añadió el hombre - **y será un placer atender a tus deseos. Creo que nuestras vestimentas la han despistado un poco, Zanaa'h...  
- Yo me niego a vestirme como las odaliscas...-** Replicó ella  
**- Es un placer conoceros. –** Correspondió un poco azorada, creo que acababa de darse cuenta de que eran ghoules. **– Vosotros… ellos… yo… -** A medida que se iba sonrojando sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.  
**- Sí, cariño, son lo que crees que son. –** Aclarando sus balbuceos **– Perdonadla, pero es que lleva un día un poco complicado con respecto a los ghoules, no tiene muy claro cómo reaccionar ante ellos.  
- Fida'i... -** una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de la asesina **-... no muerden y no tienes por qué ponerte de ese modo, ya sé que son muchos datos para que esa inquieta mente tuya asimile de una sola vez.  
- El rubito tiene razón, Herm.-** Intervino Zanaa'h **- Somos ghoules... pero tú puedes llamarnos como quieras y siempre que quieras.-** Sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.  
**- Gracias, Zanaa'h. Supongo que parezco estúpida al reaccionar de este modo… ya tuve una conversación con Dominique antes de todo esto. Quizás sólo necesite un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme y dejar de meter la pata.** – Sonrió un poco más tranquila.  
**- En realidad el culpable de todo esto soy yo, lo siento Isabel.** – Intervine. **– Supongo que Blaise ya te habrá comentado que le hice una oferta esta mañana, el caso es que esa probabilidad la comenté antes con Hermione y es lo que ha hecho que tenga ese tema presente desde bien entrada la mañana.  
- ¿Cómo que le hiciste una oferta a Blaise? –** Hermione se giró furibunda hacia mí. **– Creí que te ibas a olvidar de hacerle esa jugarreta a uno de tus mejores amigos.  
- También se lo propuse a Theo, Hermione. –** Añadí sereno. **– Y por lo de pronto sólo es una proposición, ellos son libres de aceptar o no y aún dependería de los vampiros bajo cuya protección están el concederme el permiso para convertirlos en mis secretarios o no.** – Suspirando abatido. **– Una vez más pido disculpas por ser el responsable de esta discusión. –** Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a Isabel. **- ¿Qué tal te vas aclimatando a tu nueva situación Ziva?** – Intentando cambiar de tema.  
**- Algo me dice que hoy el sajón dormirá en el sofá...-** comentó en voz baja Ayden.  
**- Cuerpo joven y con las hormonas revolucionadas... y casi, casi, con todos mis recuerdos dónde deberían estar...-** con un falso gesto pensativo - **Exceptuando que tengo en esta encarnación todo lo que no puede ver mi querido Haquim... yo creo que bien.  
- Me parece que alguien no va del todo desencaminado con sus especulaciones… -** Comentó Hermione en voz baja en respuesta al comentario de Ayden. – **¿A qué te refieres con todo lo que no puede ver Haquim?  
- Uuuuy esto va para largo, Isa.-** Comentó Zanaa'h mientras servía el té.  
**- Primero de todo soy una mujer que mantiene una relación con... Isabel... –** Tal como lo dijo, me quedó claro que se refería al detalle de que Isabel era la hija natural de Haquim, ningún padre acepta nunca las parejas de sus hijas. **- Soy un mago y él odia a los magos por motivos que supongo te habrá comentado durante la comida... he nacido en Israel y para colmo de males soy judía... vamos que si ya no era santo de su devoción ahora ya mucho menos.-** Terminó por enumerar AJ encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Ahora comprendo lo del regalito que te hizo...-** dijo Isabel negando con la cabeza - **Si es que no hay forma de que se lleven bien en ninguna de sus encarnaciones...  
- Yo sólo recuerdo una vez en la que estuvieron de acuerdo en algo...-** apostilló Ayden.  
**- Lo mismo digo.-** Remarcó Zanaa'h fulminándolo con la mirada, algo me decía que se referían al incidente que provocó la pérdida de memoria de Isabel.  
**- Pero a estas alturas ya debería de haber aceptado que, a pesar de todo lo que él considera defectos, tú siempre estás con Isabel y ella siempre está contigo. ¿Por qué iba a buscarte siempre, si no fuese porque eres la persona idónea para ella? –** Inquirió Hermione.  
**- Lo que pasa es que son muchas cosas juntas para que mi querido...-** creo que estuvo a punto de decir "suegro" pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo **-... Haqim asimile en tan poco tiempo. Además si no nos peleamos no tiene chiste... conste que a pesar de que no me haya hecho ni gracia el regalito, tiene su sentido práctico.  
- Te llego a regalar yo un palestino y me matas.-** Ayden sonreía al ver las miradas que le estaba lanzando Ziva - **Tú fíjate en la hermosa bruja que está sentada junto al sajón y no pienses en torturarme...  
- ¿Pero por qué siempre recurrís a la violencia física en cuanto no os gusta algo?** – Preguntó Hermione al aire. **– Además, Ziva, los palestinos resultan muy útiles en invierno, para proteger la garganta, mira el lado bueno, no te quedes sólo con la implicación que haya querido darle Haquim. Da gracias que no te ha regalado uno de esos vestiditos vaporosos que le hace llevar a sus odaliscas.** – Añadió con una mueca de disgusto.  
**- Ya los ha llevado.-** Respondieron Ayden y Zanaa'h al unísono.  
**- Son bastante fresquitos y cómodos a pesar de las connotaciones que les quieras poner, Hermione.-**Alzando una ceja como si se hubiese percatado de algo **- Seguro que el árabe te ha regalado uno... seguro que te quedaría estupendamente, Herm.-** Lanzándole una lasciva mirada.  
**- No… no me ha regalado ningún vestido de odalisca… y aunque me lo regalase, lo más probable es que se quedase guardadito en el armario sin salir de su caja.** – Respondió azorada mi esposa. – **Sólo intentó convencerme de que me uniese al clan Assamita en lugar del Lasombra.  
- Oh, venga... No me digas que ni siquiera has sentido la tentación de sentir esas finas telas recorriendo y pegándose a tu esbelto cuerpo.-** La joven bruja se mordió el labio inferior al ver la reacción de ella. **- Yo de ti miraría en el armario, porque algo me dice que si conozco algo a Haquim será ahí donde te lo haya guardado...  
- Ya ha comenzado...-** Susurró Zanaa'h a Ayden  
**- Vamos, Herm... ¿Acaso no le darás ese capricho a la más joven de esta singular familia?-** Tomando un trago de té.  
**- Creo que mi infusión ya está lista. –** Se excusó Hermione sirviéndose una taza del brebaje que Lameth le había preparado y bebiéndosela de un trago. **– No pienso ponerme un disfraz de odalisca por ninguna razón. –** Protestó mientras se atragantaba ligeramente por haber bebido el líquido a una temperatura tan alta. Ayden le ofreció de inmediato un vaso de agua fresca. **– Gracias…** - Bebió un sorbo y miró de reojo a Ziva. **– Creo que tú también necesitas un vaso de agua muy fría, Ziva.  
- Mi temperatura corporal está perfecta, Hermione. Es sólo que tener a una belleza como tú delante...-** Replicó Ziva casi ronroneando.  
**- A nosotros ya está acostumbrada y no tiene el mismo efecto.-** Intentó tranquilizarla Ayden sonriendo - **Disculpa sus hormonas...  
- No pasa nada… -** Hermione se volvió a servir una taza de su brebaje, pero esta vez bebió con cuidado de no quemarse. – **Ziva, siento desilusionarte, pero… digamos que hay muy pocas probabilidades de que me veas con un traje de odalisca, Tony te diría que son infinitesimales. –** Dándole otro trago. **- ¿Y qué es lo que tenéis planeado hacer mañana? ¿Alguna actividad en grupo como ir a visitar la Basílica de Leonor? Tengo entendido que es muy bonita.** – Yéndose por la tangente.  
**- Aburrida...pero Sammael también te diría que las probabilidades pueden cambiar.-** Dándole un mordisco a la pasta que le había dado Zanaa'h.  
**- Vas a conseguir que salga corriendo despavorida cada vez que te vea doblar una esquina.-** La ghoul acarició la mejilla de la bruja con ternura - **Creo que mañana tendrás un día mucho más relajado, pero si necesitas un guía ten por seguro que tanto Ayden como yo estaremos encantados de acompañarte...**

Mientras ellas mantenían esta conversación, Isabel y yo habíamos estado comentando mentalmente todo lo referente a Blaise. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo que si mis planes eran introducirme en la economía del mundo mágico, era imprescindible que mi secretario principal fuese un mago. Blaise y ella habían estado discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes, estaba claro que mi amigo se sentía muy tentado de aceptar mi propuesta. Para la Assamita era una recompensa muy apropiada para un joven al que también había aprendido a apreciar y que no deseaba que se esfumase por completo en el limbo al cabo de unos pocos años.

"_¿Son imaginaciones mías o Ziva está tirándole los tejos a Hermione?"_ Pregunté mentalmente una vez zanjamos el asunto.  
_"Creo que es la conjunción de las hormonas revolucionadas de su cuerpo adolescente y el que por primera vez ha encontrado a alguien con quien poder meterse"_ Respondió la Assamita. _"He de reconocer que esa capacidad que tiene la Fida'i de sonrojarse es demasiado tentadora en ocasiones."  
"A quién se lo vas a decir…"_ Bromeé.

Ambos asistimos divertidos al intercambio de las dos mujeres, una intentando seducirla y la otra escapando como podía de una situación incómoda. Sé que tendría que intervenir y ayudarla, pero era demasiado divertido verlas a las dos, por lo mismo Isabel no decía nada y se limitaba a sonreírse con los comentarios de ambas.

El día avanzaba inexorablemente y dio la hora en la que teníamos que despedirnos de ellas para asistir a los otros compromisos que teníamos. Entramos en nuestra casa utilizando la puerta de acceso que había junto al pequeño invernadero que había añadido aquella misma mañana a la planta alta. Aprovechamos para darnos una ducha rápida y cambiarnos de ropa antes de reunirnos con Calebros y César. No se me pasó por alto que alguien se había encargado de hacer la cama, organizar el vestidor, recoger nuestras ropas, ordenar el baño. En el armario había una caja con un lazo rojo y una carta con el sello de Haquim, no quise mencionárselo a Hermione y la guardé para más adelante. Mi intuición me decía que Ziva había estado muy acertada en sus suposiciones acerca del traje de odalisca, ahora no era el momento apropiado de sacarlo a colación, pero puede que en un futuro pudiese convencerla para que se lo pusiese. Algo me decía que tenía más probabilidades de éxito que Ziva. Ella no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido en nuestra alcoba, probablemente porque se estaba arreglando a toda prisa para no hacer esperar a los dos vampiros que menos conocía y que al mismo tiempo eran los que más la intrigaban.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la planta baja y desde allí salimos otra vez al patio interior. Recorrimos buena parte del camino en silencio, hasta que tomé su mano para que se relajase un poco, su corazón estaba palpitando como una locomotora a toda velocidad.

**- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Hermione? –** Le pregunté.  
**- Es que no quiero meter la pata, Draco.** – Me miró asustada. **– Ya lo he fastidiado tanto con todos los demás por el tema de los ghoules y los sirvientes…  
- Pero si no les ha molestado, cariño.** – Me sonreí mientras la obligaba a detener el paso para acercarla a mí. **– Saben que no es algo a lo que uno se acostumbre en unos minutos, también te conocen y no les importa que les hagas preguntas que a otros no les permitirían hacer.** – Acariciando su mejilla. **– No debes de tener miedo, seguro que a César y a Calebros les encanta que les preguntes todo lo que quieras. Ya escuchaste a Haquim, Calebros es el cronista oficial de la familia, seguro que se pone todo contento si empiezas a preguntarle todo tipo de datos referentes a los vampiros. César es historia viva, también le gustará compartir sus experiencias contigo. Relájate y disfruta, olvídate de todo lo demás. ¿De acuerdo?** – Asintió con la cabeza, pero en mi fuero interno sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. La besé con dulzura, intentando así que dejase de pensar por unos instantes.  
**- Eso no te va a librar de dormir en el sofá esta noche por lo que piensas hacerle a tus amigos.** – Susurró.  
**- No voy a dormir en el sofá esta noche, Hermione, ni ninguna noche mientras esté contigo. –** Acariciando su mejilla con mi mano y volviendo a besarla. **– Tengo toda la intención de convencerte de lo apropiado que resultaría para todos que ellos aceptasen mi propuesta, aunque para ello tenga que pasar la noche en vela recorriendo tu cuerpo con mis labios.  
- Maldito chantajista…** - Masculló mordiéndose el labio inferior y apartándome de su lado.  
**- No, cariño, en eso estás equivocada… Maldito Lasombra me cuadra mejor.** – Sonreí maliciosamente. **– Lo que pasa es que estás muy mal acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quieres de mí y me parece que es hora de que empiece a recordarte cómo es el clan al que pertenezco.  
- ¿Vil, rastrero y manipulador?** – Preguntó aún con las mejillas encendidas por el deseo.  
**- No, somos un clan de astutos, escurridizos y verdaderos expertos en el arte de las negociaciones.** – Corregí divertido.

Los dos vampiros nos estaban esperando en la puerta de César, imagino que habrían decidido que él hiciese de anfitrión ya que tenían que compartir la misma hora a falta de más comidas durante el día. Nos recibieron afablemente, igual que todos los demás, y nos invitaron a entrar a una sala decorada como un triclinium romano. En la mesa que había en medio de las camillas había un servicio de café con dos fuentes de pastitas. Me sonreí ante la cara de desasosiego que puso Hermione al verlas, aún no estaba recuperada de la comilona con Haquim. César también se percató de la expresión de susto que puso mi esposa y se sonrió.

**- Olvídate de las pastas, están sólo para hacer bonito.** – Le sonrió César. **– Imagino que Haquim ya se habrá encargado de atosigarte con comida, por eso nos hemos contentado con un sencillo café para que luego aún puedas soportar la cena con Lucian.  
- Gracias. –** Le dijo genuinamente agradecida por no tener que verse obligada a ingerir más comida todavía. – **Pero aceptaré de buen grado una taza de café.  
- ¿Cómo lleváis esta maratón de presentaciones? –** Me preguntó Calebros mientras acomodaba su largo cuerpo al lectus summus.  
**- Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. –** Le respondí sentándome en el lectus imus, al ver que César, como anfitrión oficial ocupaba el lectus medius. – **Aunque me temo que va a ser un poco agotador para la pobre de Hermione. Menos mal que Lameth se compadeció de ella y le preparó un té especial para ayudarle a sobrellevar tantas comidas.  
- Tengo entendido que tuviste un ligero inconveniente en tu sala.** – Comentó César.  
**- Sí, pero está todo bajo control y la brecha de seguridad hace tiempo que fue resuelta.** – Le informé. **– Me temo que mi intento de ser un buen anfitrión con mis amigos provocó un inconveniente mayor del que esperaba…  
- ¿Qué pasó? –** Preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose libre de preguntármelo ahora que veía que César hacía referencia a ello de manera más abierta que Haquim.  
**- Que mi padre entró a la sección aprovechándose de que había conectado la chimenea con la red flu.** – Le respondí.- **Pero ya te digo que lo pude resolver sin que causase más problemas de los necesarios.  
- ¿Estás bien?** – Me preguntó en voz baja, olvidándose de que eso no servía de nada en compañía de dos vampiros.  
**- Sí, ya te digo que no fue más que un momento y que lo devolví enseguida a donde debía estar.** – Respondí acariciando su mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
**- Bueno, al menos ha servido para que no vuelvas a cometer la estupidez de abrir un canal directo con el exterior en tu casa.** – Me reprendió César. **– No se te tiene en cuenta esta vez porque eres novato y porque tus intenciones eran nobles, igualmente porque fuiste capaz de neutralizar la posible amenaza de inmediato.  
- Tampoco es que contase con que tardasen tanto en hablar con sus familias. –** Añadí en mi defensa.  
**- Es lo malo de la juventud, les das un canal de comunicación y no lo sueltan. – **Protestó César con una sonrisa.  
**- Mira tú quién fue a hablar, el que no sabe vivir sin comprobar cada cinco minutos su PDA. –** Dijo Calebros metiéndose con el Ventrue. **– Que seguro que no todos los mails que recibes son de trabajo. Por cierto, sé que todavía es pronto, pero cuando tengáis un poco más claro a qué vais a dedicar las zonas de la sección… ¿me avisáis para que pueda organizar el cableado y todo lo que tiene que ver con la seguridad?  
- ¿Perdón? –** Ese fue el momento en que me tocó a mí ser el sorprendido.  
**- Sí, es que soy el que lleva todo lo de la alarma, las instalaciones eléctricas, las cámaras de seguridad, los sistemas audiovisuales… un poco todo lo que tiene que ver con cables, vamos. –** Se explicó el Nosferatu. **– Entonces, cuando sepáis mejor qué vais a poner en cada sitio, pues así voy preparándolo todo para que encaje en el panel de seguridad de la Fortaleza.  
- Aunque sabemos que es inútil porque nadie llega tan lejos, se entretiene y le gusta encargarse de esas cosas.** – Añadió César. – **Pero no os preocupéis, tiene muy claro que no puede haber ninguna cámara apuntando al interior, es cotilla pero conoce los límites.**

Cuando dieron las nueve nos despedimos de ellos, ya sólo nos quedaba una visita por hacer y era a Lucian. Tras lo que había comentado César el día anterior, lo que se le había escapado a Dominique por la mañana, podía aventurar que en la cena no estaríamos solos. Probablemente volveríamos a encontrarnos con todas sus sobrinas, también era de esperar que nos acompañasen sus nuevos ghoules, Harry y Ginebra, quizás incluso estuviese Justin, por eso de no dejarlo apartado. De todos modos, no podíamos presentarnos ante él, el señor del castillo con las ropas informales que llevábamos en aquel momento, por lo que, una vez más, volvimos a nuestra casa para cambiarnos de ropa y arreglarnos apropiadamente.

En el caso de que mi corazón siguiese latiendo, se habría detenido cuando escuché el grito horrorizado de Hermione cuando entró en la habitación. Subí corriendo como una centella, esperando encontrarme con un dragón, mi padre, un ejército Sabbat, el mismísimo Vikos. Pero sólo era Dobby.

**- ¿Por qué grita la Dama Hermione?** – Preguntó el elfo doméstico asustado en medio de la habitación. - **¿Se ha portado mal Dobby? .** – Corriendo hacia una pared para golpearse contra ella.  
**- ¡Detente! –** Volví a moverme a toda velocidad para impedírselo. – **No has hecho nada mal, Dobby. Sólo se ha sorprendido porque no esperaba verte aquí, ¿verdad, cariño?** – Mirándola esperanzado para que confirmara al elfo que no era necesario que se castigase.  
**- Sí, Dobby, perdona. No era mi intención asustaros a los dos, no tienes que castigarte, no has hecho nada malo. –** Se apresuró a confirmar. – **Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en Hogwarts? –** Lanzándome una mirada furibunda tras la sonrisa encantadora que le dedicaba al elfo.  
**- Sí, Dobby, por favor. Explícanos a los dos…** - mirándola intencionadamente para que se diese cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que el maldito elfo estaba haciendo allí - **… por qué no estás en Hogwarts.  
- Dobby escuchó cómo la profesora McGonagall decía cosas feas a Harry Potter y sus amigos nuevos en el despacho del Director Dumbledore. Dobby sabe que los amigos de Harry Potter han hecho muy buenas cosas y que el señorito Malfoy se porta bien con Dobby. –** Explicó el elfo mientras jugaba con el jersey de lana que llevaba puesto. **– A Dobby no le gustó que dijese cosas malas de los buenos vampiros. Por eso Dobby habló con el Director Dumbledore y…** - girándose para mirar la pared de nuevo, podía sentir cómo iba a volver a intentar castigarse.  
** - Tranquilo, Dobby, no pasa nada, has sido un elfo bueno, no tienes que castigarte por nada. –** Le reafirmé mientras lo sostenía para que no se golpease con nada.  
**- Gracias, señorito Malfoy, a veces es difícil para Dobby contenerse.** – Mirándome con esos ojos enormes. **– Dobby le dijo al Director Dumbledore todas las cosas buenas que los vampiros amigos de Harry Potter habían hecho y todas las cosas malas que los otros niños les habían estado haciendo. Dobby dimitió para venir con Harry Potter y sus amigos.  
- ¿Y por qué no estás con Harry? –** Preguntó Hermione acercándose a nosotros.  
**- Porque cuando Dobby llegó junto al señorito Harry Potter, él estaba muy ocupado.** – Creo que era la primera vez que veía a un elfo doméstico sonrojarse, luego Hermione también se sonrojó. No me quedaba duda de en qué estaba ocupado Harry cuando apareció el elfo. – **Luego Dobby escuchó que el señorito Malfoy necesitaba ayuda porque no tenía a nadie que se ocupase de su casa, por eso Dobby vino corriendo en cuanto se enteró de cuál era la casa del señorito Malfoy. –** Me miró de nuevo un poco preocupado. - **¿Hizo bien Dobby preguntándole a la gente cuál era la casa del señorito Malfoy o debió esperar a que Harry Potter dejase de estar ocupado?  
- Hiciste bien, Dobby. –** Le aseguró Hermione, sonriéndose igual que yo.  
**- Sí, hiciste muy bien. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llamaba la gente a la que le preguntaste dónde estaba mi casa? –** Inquirí por mera curiosidad.  
**- Sí, Dobby primero preguntó a Ginebra Weasley, pero ella no podía decirle a Dobby dónde estaba la casa, entonces llevó a Dobby con el señor Lucian y él le dijo muchas cosas a Dobby, también le hizo muchas preguntas. –** No podía llegar a imaginarme todo lo que habría sacado mi sire del pobre elfo, aunque también habría pagado por ver a Lucian, un vampiro muggle, hablando con un elfo doméstico.  
**- ¿Qué preguntas? –** Indagó Hermione, también estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese haber maquinado mi sire.  
**- Le preguntó a Dobby cosas acerca de los elfos domésticos. Quería saber cómo de leales éramos… también dijo… -** el pequeño elfo parecía pensar con esfuerzo. - **¡Sí! Dijo: "Quiero saberlo todo acerca de cómo funcionáis vosotros los elfos antes de decidir qué hacer contigo". Eso dijo.** – Mirando ahora a Hermione con preocupación. **– Dobby tenía que responder a las preguntas, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, no te preocupes, es bueno que respondieses a las preguntas. Si no lo hubieses hecho seguro que no estabas aquí.** – Ahora parecía respirar más tranquila. – **Después de hacerte esas preguntas, ¿el señor Lucian te envió a la casa del señorito Malfoy?** – Adivinó Hermione.  
**- Sí, dijo que, si al señorito Malfoy le parecía bien, Dobby podía quedarse a trabajar en esta casa. –** Y entonces fue cuando volvió a posar sus enormes ojos verdes en mí. **- ¿Al señorito Malfoy le parece bien que Dobby esté aquí?  
- Me parece perfecto. Pero si te quedas conmigo vamos a tener que hacer un par de cosas primero. Tienes que decirme qué quieres tener de paga y cuántos días libres.** – Me adelanté a Hermione. **– Ahora eres un elfo libre y tienes que tener un sueldo y días libres.  
- Claro Dobby, seguro que Lucian no te lo dijo porque, como es un muggle, no entiende de elfos domésticos. Pero si el señorito Malfoy** – ahogando una risita cuando lo decía – **dice que tienes que tener una paga, es porque te corresponde, ¿verdad? Él es un mago y sabe de estas cosas más que Lucian.  
- Pero Dobby sólo recibía un salario en Hogwarts y no lo usaba nunca.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Bueno, pues entonces… ¿Qué te parecen cien galeones y cuatro días libres al mes?** – Propuse sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que le podían estar pagando en Hogwarts o de lo que tendría que pagársele de sueldo a un elfo libre.  
**- ¡Eso es demasiado! –** Se asustó la pequeña criatura. **- ¿Y si lo dejamos en un sickle al mes, sin días libres?** – Propuso él.  
**- ¡Imposible, Dobby tienes que cobrar más y tener días libres!** – Protestó Hermione.  
**- Diez galeones y dos días libres al mes.** – Intervine, teníamos que terminar con aquello para poder arreglarnos y asistir a la cena de mi sire. **– Me niego a pagarte menos, tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres ser mi elfo doméstico, Dobby.** – Poniéndome firme.  
**- De acuerdo, pero usted le guarda los galeones a Dobby para que no los pierda. ¿Por favor?** – Rogó.  
**- Tranquilo, me ocuparé de que tengas una cuenta en Gringotts y así podrás retirar de allí tu dinero cuando lo necesites. Ahora la Dama Hermione y yo tenemos que arreglarnos para asistir a una cena muy importante con Lucian.** – Me levanté para dirigirme al vestidor. - **¡Ah, por cierto, llámame simplemente Draco, por favor!** – Escuché las risas de Hermione mientras me seguía. **– Deja de reírte, Dama Hermione.  
- Por supuesto, señorito Malfoy… -** se burló mientras corría hacia la ducha de nuevo.

Le di caza antes de que consiguiese meterse bajo el agua, no paraba de reírse por lo que resultaba imposible besarla. Opté por comenzar a desabotonar su blusa y besar la piel que iba quedando descubierta, pronto dejó de reír para comenzar a suspirar de placer. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro para poder besarme, las mías la despojaron de lo que quedaba de ropa sobre su piel. Lentamente nos íbamos acercando a la ducha. Tuve que separarme un segundo para poder quitarme la camiseta, pero ella lo aprovechó para desabrocharme el pantalón con rapidez. Poco después estábamos bajo el agua, perdiendo un precioso tiempo para arreglarnos, pero me daba igual porque estaba con ella.

Al salir de la ducha nos fijamos que teníamos sólo cinco minutos para presentarnos en la cena. Dominique estaba esperándonos fuera con la ropa ya escogida para la ocasión, ayudó a Hermione a peinarse y maquillarse a toda prisa, mientras no dejaba de meterse con nosotros.

**- Entiendo que ella tenga hormonas y no pueda contenerse, Draco, pero tú tendrías que tener un poco más de sentido de la corrección cuando se trata de asistir a una cena con tu propio sire.** – Protestó.  
**- Tampoco se va a acabar el mundo porque lleguemos cinco minutos tarde, ¿no?** – Le protestó Hermione al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con la hebilla de sus sandalias.  
**- Estamos hablando de una cena oficial, no de una simple cena de familia.** – Siguió quejándose Dom.  
**- Pero Draco ya llegó tarde a la comida de Haquim y no se acabó el mundo. **– Arguyó mi esposa.  
**- Draco tenía una excusa totalmente justificada para retrasarse con Haquim, pero ahora no la tiene. –** Le replicó la ghoul con una sonrisa triunfante.  
**- Podría decirse que la culpa es tuya, Dominique.** – Argumenté yo terminando de hacer el nudo de la pajarita. **– Tú tenías que haberme advertido de que se había asignado a Dobby a mi servicio. En ese caso, Hermione no se habría asustado y habríamos tardado mucho menos en tratar con el elfo.  
- ¡Eso es absurdo! –** Protestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
**- No, es una respuesta totalmente lógica, la que pienso utilizar en el caso de que me lleve una regañina por llegar tarde. –** Tomé a Hermione de la cintura e invoqué las sombras para no perder el tiempo correteando por el jardín.

Aparecimos en el vestíbulo de la planta baja de Lucian y Lara. Allí nos esperaba Laurent con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba el reloj. Nos guió hasta el patio interior, donde se celebraba la cena aprovechando que hacía una noche perfecta. El torreón de Lucian estaba pensado como una fortaleza dentro de otra fortaleza al mismo tiempo, por ser la parte original del castillo, por eso el patio interior era el original patio de armas del castillo. Una escalinata doble permitía acceder al primer piso y bajo ella estaba la entrada a lo que habían sido las cocinas, la despensa, las cuadras, etcétera. En el medio había un antiguo pozo sobre el que hoy crecía el musgo, el armazón donde estaba la polea para lanzar el cubo servía para sostener la punta de una guirnalda de flores que recorría todo lo que restaba de patio hasta lo alto de la escalinata.

Habían situado la mesa frente a la misma escalinata, para así aprovechar la iluminación de las lámparas que estaban en el lugar que antes habían ocupado las antorchas. No me había equivocado al pensar que sería una cena multitudinaria. Allí estaban todas las sobrinas de Lucian, Harry, Ginebra y todos los demás habitantes del castillo, por lo menos los vampiros. Hermione se sonrojó al ver que éramos los últimos en llegar, de ese modo les dejó bien claro a todos lo que había provocado que nos retrasásemos.

**- ¿Has pensado en echarle bromuro a tu esposa en el café? –** Propuso César con una sonrisa divertida. **– En la legión resultaba muy efectivo.  
- La culpa es nuestra, que no les dejamos estar solitos ni un solo minuto. –** Intervino Tony. – **Si no fuese porque esto no es la norma, ya lo veía rogándome para que le enseñase a utilizar el Temporis.  
- Tony tiene razón, la culpa es nuestra por querer hacerlo todo en un día.** – Protestó Haquim. - **¡Yo os habría mandado a paseo si me hubieseis hecho eso mismo la primera vez que vine!** – Luego nos miró negando con la cabeza. **– Aunque claro, no podéis comparar, yo tengo a veinte odaliscas y él sólo tiene una esposa.  
- Es cuestión de saber organizarse, Haquim.** – Se sonrió Lucian. **– Al menos el chico ha podido llegar a tiempo y así no se ha ganado una regañina más. –** Guiñándome un ojo e invitándonos a sentarnos a su diestra. **– Bueno, joven Draco, ya eres parte de la familia por completo.** – Posando una mano en mi hombro - **Espero que no hagas que me arrepienta.** – Dándome un codazo para indicarme que estaba bromeando. **– Tranquila, Hermione, el día en que des el paso para convertirte en una más de nosotros, no te obligaremos a ir de casa en casa otra vez.** – Todos rieron ante el comentario. **– Y ahora le cedo la palabra a Harry, que creo que tiene que darnos una muy buena noticia.** – Tomando asiento y señalando al mago, sentado a su izquierda junto con Felicia.  
**- Muchas gracias, Lucian.** – Dijo Harry levantándose y tomando la mano de Felicia para que también ella se pusiese de pie. – **La verdad es que son dos gratas noticias y me alegro de poder compartirlas con todos vosotros. Lo primero que quiero deciros es que pronto también formaré parte de la gran familia Deveraux gracias a que Felicia ha aceptado casarse conmigo…**

No pudo terminar de hablar porque de inmediato se escucharon un sinfín de gritos de enhorabuena por toda la mesa. Blaise se levantó para estrecharle la mano, Theodore le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Marcia y Cat abrazaron a Felicia y luego a Harry. Ginebra hizo que cayese confeti sobre sus cabezas. En fin, que la mesa se convirtió en un caos de alegría.

**- ¡Qué aún no habéis escuchado la segunda buena noticia! –** Los interrumpió Felicia radiante, aunque todos los vampiros presentes podíamos darnos perfecta cuenta de cuál era. **- ¡Estoy embarazada!** – Anunció dando un pequeño saltito en el sitio.

Y si antes parecía que la mesa era un caos, tras ese anuncio lo fue todavía más.

Al terminar la cena, desplazamos la fiesta hacia la sala de recibo de Lucian, donde podíamos estar tranquilos y más cómodamente sentados. Así pudimos ponernos al día con el resto de los magos y saber en qué habían ocupado ellos todo el día que nosotros habíamos pasado de casa en casa. Resultó que habían aprovechado para conocer los jardines interiores y buena parte de la ciudadela.

**- Harry, Felicia, me alegro mucho por vosotros.** – Comentó Ginebra cuando los tres se sentaron en un sofá cercano. **- ¿Puedo ayudaros a organizar la boda? ¿Habéis pensado ya en cómo vais a celebrarla? ¿Puedo ser la madrina de "junior"?  
- Déjales respirar, Ginny.** – La interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa. **– Creo que aún tienen muchas cosas en las que pensar aparte de la boda.  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? –** Preguntó Harry intrigado, igual que lo estaba yo.  
**- No sé, los dos aún sois muy jóvenes para dar un paso tan importante como es el matrimonio y puede que tengas que plantearte algunas cosas ya que vais a ser padres también. –** Se justificó Hermione.  
**- Espera un momento, Harry, yo se lo aclaro.** – Intervine antes de que mi mujer siguiese con ese tipo de cuestiones. – **Hermione, Harry y Felicia están bajo la protección de Lucian, te aseguro que él proveerá de todo lo necesario para la joven pareja y no tendrán que preocuparse por nada de lo que se te está pasando por la mente.  
- Draco, Harry es mayor de edad en el mundo de los magos, pero Felicia es muggle y puede que sus padres no estén de acuerdo con que su hija se case a los dieciséis y sea madre a los diecisiete.** – Protestó ella, furiosa porque la hubiese interrumpido.  
**- Mis padres no han puesto ninguna objeción, Hermione.** – Aclaró Felicia. **– Están muy contentos porque haya encontrado a un chico tan apropiado como Harry y de que vaya a hacerles abuelos tan jóvenes.  
- En la familia Deveraux no vemos las cosas como los demás, Herms. –** Le explicó Marcia sentándose al lado de Felicia. – **Lucian siempre vela por el bienestar de toda su familia y te aseguro que la madre de Felicia está verdaderamente feliz por su hija.** – Pasando un brazo por los hombros de la joven muchacha. – **Pero le doy la razón en que debéis pensar en muchas más cosas que en la boda. Lara ya ha preparado todo para que nos quedemos en la Fortaleza y comencemos con todos los preparativos para el nacimiento. Ha calculado que tendrá lugar el veinte de septiembre por lo que nos queda muy poco tiempo para enseñarte todo lo que has de saber. –** Se dirigió a Harry. – **Mientras tú terminas tus clases puedes ir decidiendo qué tipo de boda quieres celebrar, no sé si los magos tenéis algún tipo de costumbre especial que tenga que llevarse a cabo… Quizás tengas que arreglar algún papel con tu familia. Sería buena idea que fueses planeándolo todo para que podamos celebrar la unión en julio.**

La feliz pareja se retiró temprano porque Felicia ya comenzaba a tener la típica somnolencia de las embarazadas, había que decir que estaba casi de cuatro meses y apenas se le notaba el abultamiento del abdomen. Ginebra se sentó con Lucian y Lara que charlaban animadamente con Haquim, que resultó ser un entusiasta de las embarazadas. Marcia y Dierdre no tardaron en retirarse también a sus aposentos, igual que Lameth y Ennoia, con sus respectivas parejas. Blaise y Daphne vinieron a sentarse con nosotros.

**- No se te ve muy contenta, Hermione.** – Comentó Blaise.  
**- Es que me parece que mi mejor amigo está cometiendo un gran error y me da la impresión de que soy la única que lo ve.** – Se sinceró ella.  
**- Ya te lo ha explicado Marcia, la familia Deveraux tiene una manera muy diferente de hacer las cosas de lo que tú puedas estar acostumbrada.** – Acariciando su hombro y acercándola contra mi pecho. **– Harry ahora es un ghoul de Lucian, pero cuando engendró ese bebé era un simple mago, el niño estará bien. Te aseguro que a Lucian le encantará tener una brujita como sobrina. El que se casen, es más que nada para formalizarlo legalmente y que no haya problemas en el futuro. Intenta imaginarte el futuro de Harry si no hubiese ocurrido todo esto, se convertiría en un icono del mundo mágico al que intentarían reclutar en el departamento de aurores. No sé si tendría una vida muy feliz. Ahora va a casarse, será padre, tendrá un trabajo estable y bien remunerado que le va a permitir compaginar su vida familiar sin ningún inconveniente. Su familia estará protegida ante los horrores del mundo exterior, tanto muggle como mágico. ¿Qué más puede pedir?  
- Si lo ves así… -** farfulló Hermione, aún sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.  
**- Visto así, suena de maravilla.** – Murmuró Blaise a mi lado.  
**- Puedes hablar libremente, ya me ha contado que te ha propuesto que seas su secretario. Yo voto que no y que tengas una vida normal.** – Le soltó Hermione a mi amigo.  
**- Me lo imaginaba, pero es que en realidad mi vida sería más o menos igual, quizás con algún inconveniente a mayores, si soy su secretario o no.** – Replicó él. **– Un trabajo estable, compaginar vida familiar, pocas preocupaciones, tener uno o dos churumbeles…  
- Y para de contar, ojo. –** Le advirtió Daphne.  
**- ¡Oye, que no era una proposición! –** Protestó Blaise en broma.  
**- A menos que te líes con Weasley, dudo mucho que encuentres a una tonta que quiera tener más de dos hijos. –** Le replicó ella con una sonrisa.  
**- Siempre me han ido las pelirrojas… -** dejó caer él en broma.  
**- Y las rubias, las morenas, las castañas…** - seguí yo metiéndome con él.  
**- Tú cierra el pico que me sé todos tus secretillos… -** me protestó.  
**- ¿Ves? Otra buena razón para aceptar mi oferta, nos compaginamos muy bien desde hace muchos años. –** Añadí.  
**- Pues sí… también es bueno tenerlo en cuenta. Sabré torearte incluso aunque seas mi "amo". –** Con aire desenfadado.  
**- Pero seguirás pagando un precio…** - volvió a protestar Hermione.  
**- Pierdes el tiempo si intentas convencerme de lo contrario, Granger. Este cabrón sabe que me tiene convencido desde mucho antes de hacerme la oferta, lo que pasa es que me estoy haciendo de rogar porque es divertido. –** Con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**- Al respecto de esa oferta que nos hiciste, Draco.** – Se acercó Theo. **– Sé que dijiste que tendríamos todas las vacaciones para decidirlo, pero… me parece que ya lo tengo suficientemente claro. –** Sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.  
**- Dime que le vas a decir que no, por favor.** – Le pidió Hermione.  
**- No le hagas caso, Nott. Ahora protesta, pero en cuanto sea una de ellos, verá las cosas de otro modo.** – Lo apremió Blaise. **– Venga, suéltalo. Que me tienes en ascuas.  
- ¿Tú ya se lo has dicho? –** Le preguntó un poco inseguro.  
**- ¡Si ya sabe lo que pienso desde hace siglos!** – Protestó Blaise. - **¿Te crees que se puede ser amigo de este cabronazo durante años sin que termine adivinando cada uno de tus pensamientos antes incluso de que los pienses?  
- Conste que he sido justo y no me he metido en vuestras mentes para saber la respuesta de antemano.** – Me defendí. – **Pero sería un detalle por tu parte que lo dijeses antes de que le dé un ataque al corazón a Blaise, Theo.  
- Pues creo que voy a aceptar tu propuesta. –** Dijo firme. **– Supongo que ahora tendrás que decidir con cuál de los dos te quedas, ¿no?** – Preguntó un poco nervioso.  
**- ¿Para qué si puede tenernos a los dos sin ningún problema?** – Dijo Blaise riéndose. **– Porque eso es lo que tenías planeado desde un principio, ¿verdad?  
- ¿No era yo el que se suponía que leía el pensamiento?** – Protesté.  
**- ¿Pero es que no pensáis en lo que eso va a provocar en vuestro futuro?** – Protestó Hermione apartándose y mirándolos con expresión asustada.  
**- Relájate Hermione. No voy a convertirles en mis ghoules ahora mismo, ni el mes que viene, lo más probable es que espere un añito o dos, necesito que sean hombres hechos y derechos.** – Le expliqué. **– Pero ahora tenemos un acuerdo y lo tendrán en cuenta para ir planeando su vida acorde a lo que espero de ellos el día de mañana. Aquí el salido podrá empezar a organizar la familia, y encargar el primer niño, si le dejan. Theo podrá hacerse mejor a la idea y plantearse algunas cosas de otro modo.  
- Pero esta mañana parecía que tuvieses prisa por hacerlo todo esta semana…** - Me miró confusa. **- ¿Qué ha pasado para que ahora te lo tomes con tanta calma? –** Estrechando su mirada, sabía que le ocultaba algo.  
**- Por un lado está el que mi sire me eche una mano y no me exija que ponga en orden una casa en menos de una semana, además ahora tenemos a Dobby para ir tirando y es más que suficiente con lo poco que hemos decidido aún de la decoración. También está el detalle de la inesperada visita de mi querido padre…  
- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo terminó el viejo Lucius? ¿Ha tenido que ir corriendo a cambiarse de túnica?** – Preguntó Blaise en tono jocoso.  
**- No, simplemente se ha convertido en mi marioneta por uno o dos años, tiempo más que suficiente para que vosotros ocupéis puestos de importancia en el Ministerio con su ayuda. Luego, cuando deje de ser útil, supongo que no me quedará más remedio que ponerle fin a su vida.** – Comenté sin ningún tipo de emoción mientras le daba un trago al Whisky de 30 años que tenía en mi mano.  
**- Draco… ¿acabas de decir que matarás a tu padre cuando deje de serte útil?** – Preguntó Hermione horrorizada.  
**- No serás de la misma opinión con respecto a nosotros, ¿verdad? -** Preguntó Theo con timidez.  
**- En absoluto, Theo, tengo la esperanza de que, si nada lo impide, viváis por muchos años a mi lado, igual que Dominique y Laurent llevan al lado de Lucian. Lo de mi padre es diferente, a él no le he convertido en ghoul, eso sería hacerle un regalo y no me satisfaría en absoluto.** – Miré a Hermione. – **Tengo demasiadas cuentas pendientes con él, sólo las he retrasado un poco, lo que le hice es el equivalente a un Imperius pero más potente, llegará un momento en que desaparezca y vuelva a ser él mismo, entonces es cuando me cobraré todas las que me debe, lentamente.** – Saboreando el licor.

Regresamos a la casa a las tres de la mañana, Hermione estaba agotada y no me importó llevarla en brazos todo el camino. Me encantaba disfrutar de su contacto cálido contra mi piel fría. Nos seguían Crabe y Goyle, un poco achispados, pero lo suficientemente sobrios como para que no tuviese que llevarlos a ellos también, no creo que les hubiese hecho gracia que tuviese que usar los zarcillos para cargar con ellos. Principalmente por razones de logística, sólo tengo dos brazos, y esos están reservados para Hermione, pero las ventajas de ser un Lasombra es que los tentáculos de sombra son muy útiles para esos casos.

Mis dos amigos se fueron a sus alcobas sin rechistar, tan solo murmuraron un confuso "buenas noches". Hermione estaba quedándose dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro cuando llegamos al dormitorio. La desnudé con cuidado para que no saliese de su sopor y la metí en la cama. Cuando me reuní con ella unos segundos más tarde, se acurrucó contra mí. Entonces recordé que no le había preguntado por aquella conversación con sus padres. Tendría que dejarlo para el día siguiente.

_Bueno, ya están de vacaciones y se nota que los vampiros están mucho más tranquilitos ahora que están en su casita, sin magos tocándoles las narices a todas horas. Jejeje. _

_Sé que le he dado mil vueltas al asunto de los ghoules, pero quise aprovechar el que Hermione tiene sus reservas para también intentar aclarar, a través de la historia, todas las dudas que se os fueron presentando. Perdonadme si se hace un poco tedioso. _

_También espero no haberos aburrido con las descripciones de las distintas secciones de los vampiros, pero considero que la decoración dice mucho de su personalidad, no en vano son sus residencias más habituales, son su hogar. Así también se pueden ver muchos aspectos de ellos que no saldrían a relucir de otra manera. Aunque os aseguro que he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para hacer que las descripciones resultasen lo más amenas posibles, sin llenarlas con adjetivos innecesarios o detalles arquitectónicos aburridos. _

_Otra ventaja que tiene el que me haya recreado tanto en los ghoules es que así habéis podido conocer a algunos de los ghoules que están alrededor de los vampiros, muchos de ellos son considerados como familia también. Aprovecho ahora para darle las gracias a mi fiel Kenshin que intervino en los diálogos con Isabel, Ziva, Zanaa'h y Ayden. Todos ellos tienen buena parte de su personalidad única gracias a sus esfuerzos. _

_Respuesta a reviews sin firmar: _

_Yune:_

_Como bien dices, la paciencia de los vampiros tiene un límite, los alumnos estaban llegando demasiado lejos con sus atrevimientos, se olvidan de que están tratando con depredadores y supervivientes de guerras, no con adolescentes. Quizás sea su aspecto tan joven y el que hayan intentado adaptarse a sus costumbres todo lo que han podido, eso pudo haberles llevado a engaño. _

_Lo de AJ estaba cantado, no era posible que Tony pudiese contenerlas por mucho más tiempo. Son dos fuerzas que se atraen irremisiblemente la una a la otra, sobre todo en situaciones de peligro. AJ casi se había activado cuando tuvo lugar el ataque al Express de Hogwarts, por al pobre druida le costó tanto trabajo tenerlas separadas. Pero ahora ya puede disfrutrar de unas merecidas vacaciones._

_NanaBeln_

_Muchas gracias por tu admiración, aunque no creo que sea del todo merecida. Entiendo que mucha gente escribe mejor que yo, lo de los dolores de cabeza es una etapa que espero terminar pronto... en lo del sadismo y la sinvergüenza... sí, creo que ahí me lo merezco, jejeje. Por ejemplo yo te admiro por haberte zampado más de seiscientas páginas de la locura que es este fic en tres días, debes de estar que no te tienes ni en pie... ¡Y aún te quedan fuerzas para escribir un review!_

_Si también sufres migrañas con tan corta edad (sí, la genética es una maldición), intenta dormir al menos cinco horas cada día, a mí me funciona para que no salte el alien que llevo dentro. Sobre todo porque tú no te puedes tomar los calmantes para elefantes que me tengo que tomar yo. Hazte con unas buenas gafas de sol que bloqueen los rayos más fuertes del sol, intenta pasear y salir de vez en cuando de la rutina haciendo cosas que mantengan tu mente distraída. Y, aunque parezca una chorrada, vigila lo que comes, a mucha gente le afecta el chocolate y los picantes, pero puedes encontrarte conque algo que comes habitualmente y no contenga esos ingredientes, sea un disparadero de una migraña. _

_Lo de los celos... hija mía, lo siento, pero al no ser celosa, se me da fatal meter escenas de celos. ¿Ves? No soy perfecta, jejeje. En serio, no soy en absoluto celosa, no entiendo ese concepto, por eso es que me resulta tan difícil meter ese tipo de escenas, cuando no me queda más remedio, me parecen demasiado típicas, cargadas de clichés y no me quedo satisfecha con ellas. _

_¿Pero qué tiene Tony que todas estáis enamoradas de él? Supongo que es la maldición del chico malo,jejeje. _

_La muerte de Ernie, bueno... es un ejemplo de lo fría que puede llegar a ser Ennoia. Aprovechó el examen al que asistió con Zach para olfatear al responsable de que casi muriese, luego buscó un momento apropiado para sorprenderlo en campo abierto y atacó sin compasión alguna. Como haría todo depredador. Lo de Romilda... es que ya estaba fuera de la posibilidad de razonamiento._

_Me alegra mucho el tenerte tan absorta con la historia, al leer tus comentarios me recuerdas a mi hermana (de tu misma edad) que se lo lee de un tirón en cuanto imprimo una buena parte de los capítulos. Mi madre se sorprende al verla metida en el libro como si lo tuviese pegado con pegamento extrafuerte a las manos, también se rié de pronto, pega brincos en el sofá cuando está en un momento emocionante y sufre de taquicardias en las escenas más calenturientas. _

_Las reflexiones de Draco acerca del sofá, es una típica problemática de los hombres... porque las mujeres tenemos esa tendencia de hacerles preguntas que, cualquiera que sea la respuesta que nos den, terminaremos por enfadarnos con ellos, jejeje. _

_No resultas pesada, te lo aseguro... mi hermana me taladra con muchas más preguntas y con ella no tengo la ventaja de poder dejar el reply para otro momento. _

_Jooooooooooooooooooo... tampoco me "drogo" tanto! En serio, son calmantes recetados por los médicos y muchas veces me resultan imprescindibles cuando me dan los ataques de migraña, pero sí, intento reducirlo al máximo porque, si tomo demasiados, puedo subir el umbral del dolor y también habituar mi cuerpo a ellas... Es decir, aunque esté de bromas con lo de los calmantes, es más que nada por no deprimirme, jejeje. _

_Un besazo,_

_Madie_

_¡Salesia!_

_Jejeje, la que avisa no es traidora. ;D_

_Zach no es que termine traumatizado, creo que aún no ha terminado de asimilarlo todo, pero por suerte Lameth siempre lleva un frasquito de reconstituyente consigo. Tony, estará tirándose de los pelos por perderse la reunión de Isabel y AJ, pero por lo demás, está muy concentrado en tranquilizar a su mujercita. Tarea que le encanta, por supuesto. _

_Así me gusta, Salesia. ¡Pero qué observadora es mi niña! Creo que eres la única que se ha percatado de la cajita de Lameth. Bueno, es un atlante, su civilación se supone que era infinitamente más avanzada que las que los rodeaban. Es un teleportador, cariño. Lo utiliza para poner a Lavender a salvo, la única que le importa en ese momento y, también la única que tiene un implante que permite su extracción por ese método. Lameth es un mago, un estudioso, un archivador de todos los conocimientos mágicos de la historia, pero también se le podría definir como un tecnócrata. Por eso él y Calebros se llevan tan bien. Las cámaras que suele utilizar el Nosferatu para poder grabar lo que ocurre en el castillo, son revisadas por Lameth para que puedan funcionar en un entorno cargado de magia. No, la cajita no sirve para viajar en el tiempo, eso sólo lo hace Tony. De todos modos, el druida te diría que, con tantas variables a tener en cuenta, es imposible que pueda volver atrás y cambiar los acontecimientos, algo terminaría por dispararlos y que terminasen por ocurrir de todos modos. _

_Sí, la pérdida de memoria de Isabel es un punto bastante delicado. Por un lado está la identidad del que le atacó, que ella conocería en cuanto recuperase la memoria, sin necesidad de que Tony dijese nada. Por otro lado está todo el dolor que padecen sus seres más queridos porque ella ha perdido, ni más ni menos, que dos mil años de su existencia. Para que no resulte tan traumático para ella, le han ocultado muchas cosas, entre ellas su verdadera edad. Ella piensa que tiene seiscientos cincuenta años, no tiene muy claros algunos detalles, pero no se los cuestiona. Y creo que dar caza al responsable de tal herida en Isabel, sería lo único que pondría de acuerdo a suegro y nuera. _

_Lavender terminó por librarse del castigo, gracias a la labia de Lucian. Puede que el Lasombra no sea un abogado tan avezado como César, pero tiene un piquito de oro cuando quiere. Todo ello tuvo lugar sin que Draco estuviese presente, también fue cuando Luc le dijo a Dumbie que AJ y Ginny iba a pasar de inmediato a séptimo y que cambiaban a AJ de casa por razones de seguridad. Aunque no quedaría muy claro si es por la seguridad de AJ o la de sus compañeros de casa, conste. jejejeje_

_Tú misma te has respondido. Esos tres son una colección de insensatos sin sentido de la autoconservación que se atreven a ofender a los más peligrosos e impacientes de todos los vampiros. Porque Isabel es una asesina profesional, ergo tiene una paciencia que puede llevar a límites insospechados. Ennoia sólo espera a identificar al objetivo correcto antes de atacar, sólo porque no quiere provocar una masacre para que el mozo no se enfade. Tony es que es despiadado y un psicópata, Terry tuvo suerte que le concedió diez segundos para rezar antes de concederle una muerte muy rápida, aunque dolorosa, por supuesto. _

_No, Romilda no puede recuperar su aspecto normal ni de coña. No sirven de nada las pociones que pueda utilizar madame Pomfrey ni los encantamientos que intenten lanzarle. Sólo Lucian puede deshacer lo hecho. En el caso de que Romilda fuese un vampiro al que le hubiesen realizado esas modificaciones, podría llegar a curarse gastando montones de sangre y, aún así, tardaría muchos siglos en recobrar parte de su aspecto. Es humana, ergo, se jode. Y sí, te aseguro que reza porque la maten. _

_Albus no puede hacer mucho, la verdad. En un principio se confió de que sus alumnos, a los que considera simples niños revoltosos, terminarían por aceptar a los vampiros como lo que son, sus protectores antes que sus verdugos. Por respeto a Dumbledore es que los vampiros han tardado tanto en reaccionar como lo que son. De todos modos, el Director no es omnipotente y todopoderoso, confió también en que los Jefes de Casa sabrían controlar a sus alumnos y evitar que todo esto tuviese estas consecuencias. Evidentemente, se equivocó. El único con dos dedos de frente como para preocuparse de informarse acerca de los vampiros y atar en corto a sus alumnos, fue Snape. Además, Severus se ha aprovechado de su relación con Julia para conocer un poco mejor a todos, además de disfrutar del descubrimiento de sus hormonas, claro. Si te fijas bien en todo lo dicho en el despacho de Dumbledore, tanto después de la batalla como tras las muertes de los alumnos a manos de los vampiros, se les hace responsables a los vampiros y no a los alumnos. _

_Ten por seguro que a la vuelta, los vampiros van a llevar la cabeza muy alta y para nada van a permitir que todo eso se repita. (Joooooo, no quiero matar aún a Ron, es muy divertido putearlo!)_

_Me temo que el único que tiene muy claro que Ziva una vez fue Merlín es Severus, los demás no se creen ni una palabra de lo que esa "niña" dice y lo achacan a la locura o aires de grandeza que se da por estar en compañía de una vampira. Muy pronto será ella la que los saque de ese error. En lo que respecta a la creación del castillo, volvemos a la parte de Atlante... Lameth deja bien claro que su "amigo Mirdin" era compañero suyo de clase cuando era un joven aprendiz de mago, tras lo que te expliqué de los atlantes antes, sí, Lameth y Mirdin ayudaron a los cuatro fundadores a crear el colegio, aunque no se hacen responsables de los añadidos posteriores a la estructura mucho más sencilla que ellos habían tenido en mente originalmente. Recordemos que Hogwarts es una pesadilla para los vampiros estrategas. Y lo de la barba, ella se queja que nunca la tuvo tan larga, que por una vez que se dejó un poco de pelusilla de tres días, ya van y se la ponen hasta los pies. Pero sí, sus correcciones cuando se le menta... son muy divertidas. (¿Te diste cuenta que Hermione ya no jura por Merlín, sino por Caín)_

_Y, como lees esto tras leerte el capítulo, queda claro que sí, que se han ido a la Fortaleza situada en Aquitania. Espero que te haya gustado cómo describo sólo la pequeña parte del Palacio, porque aún quedaría todo el Palacete, la Ciudadela y los sistemas de defensa con sus tres murallas con sus accesos enfrentados, los torreones y las entradas de doble puerta con rastrillo intermedio. Es !_

_Un enorme besazo, cariño... ya nos estaremos leyendo. _

_Madie_

_Kyra_

_Muchas gracias, me alegra cuando me decís que os habéis enganchado de ese modo a la historia. También me agrada comprobar que cada vez lo encontráis más interesante, pues los acontecimientos se van desencadenando con mayor velocidad a raíz de los distintos factores que hay en juego. _

_Sí, Tony se ha ganado el cariño de muchas de vosotras, cosa que me hace gracia porque sigue siendo el mismo sádico psicópata del principio. Jejeje. Algo que además se deja ver en su sistema de narrar. En lo que se refiere a Isabel, te recomendaría una relectura, porque es uno de los personajes que más se ha explicado a lo largo del fic. No puedo garantizar si narrará algún capítulo o no, es algo que no me he planteado todavía. No me he olvidado de Draco, lo que pasa es que sus sentimientos y su inicial depresión ya no son el centro de la historia, ahora hay muchas cosas, pero sobre todo para él, el centro de su vida es Hermione. Por eso está tan pendiente de ella y su presencia es más evidente en todo lo que él narra. También has de tener en cuenta que todos están muy pendientes de ella porque pronto será una de ellos, ya pertenece a la familia por ser la esposa de facto del rubito, pero aún le queda un poco para ser también una vampira. No es necesario que te dé la paranoia, jejeje, sólo es una impresión acertada, está tomando un mayor protagonismo, pero no porque Draco deje de ser importante, todo lo contrario, porque ella es importante para Draco. Además, el que dejen de estar pendientes de lo que hace Draco es indicativo de que ya lo consideran lo suficientemente maduro como para que no tengan que vigilarlo continuamente. Es un signo de que empieza a ganarse su respeto, a pesar de ser el más jovencito de todos ellos. _

_Tú tranquila, puedes preguntar las dudas cuando quieras. Los Lasombra no pueden reflejarse en espejos ni tampoco en los sistemas antiguos de fotografía (porque utilizaban espejos), pero Calebros es un maniático de la nueva tecnología y los Lasombra sí que aparecen en las imágenes captadas por cámaras digitales, porque el sistema de captura es diferente. Sabiendo que va a dedicarse a perseguir a un Lasombra, resulta evidente que sólo ponga cámaras con objetivos digitales para poder seguir sus progresos durante las batallas. _

_La piel de los vampiros en general, no sólo la de Draco, es dura como el mármol por un poder que es la Fortaleza, lo mismo que impide que el sol o el fuego les dañe. Es algo que pueden variar a voluntad y controlarlo, como su fuerza o su velocidad. En el caso de los combates de entrenamiento con Isabel, utilizan armas normales de filo (Isabel sólo usa las envenenadas durante los combates de verdad, por ejemplo). Cuando está entrenando con Lara, lo que le atraviesa no es una espada, sino que es un zarcillo de sombras, algo que sí puede afectarle porque Lara es su sire, es más poderosa que él y los zarcillos tienen una parte importante de su fuerza, unida a la inercia del ataque. Es un daño agravado, no es un daño normal. Lo mismo ocurre con las garras, sí que pueden atravesar su piel, cuando se trata de Ennoia, su sire o alguien con mucho más poder y entrenamiento que Draco. Has de recordar que él sólo tiene unos treinta y siete años frente a los miles que tienen algunos a sus espaldas. En el caso de los Demonios del Abismo, el factor importante en ese caso es que el Abismo es una realidad alternativa y se rige por otras reglas, los demonios sí que pueden dañarlo, es más, por regla general se comen a los Lasombra que intentan acceder sin mucha experiencia a niveles superiores del control de las sombras. Que se lleven tan bien con Luc, Draco y Hermione es una excepción en extremo notable. _

_Como puedes comprobar, ya tienes un nuevo capítulo y es considerablemente más largo que los anteriores. _

_Un saludo, _

_Madie_


	45. Vacaciones

_¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! (Y chicos, si hay alguno)_

_Me ha alegrado enormemente la aceptación que tuvo el anterior capítulo, conste que estaba atemorizada porque lo encontraseis aburrido por su extensión, tantas descripciones y tantas visitas sociales. Pero, como ya os he dicho a algunas, quería que os pudieseis hacer una idea de cuán grande es el Palacio en el que se alojan, otra cosa es la Fortaleza en sí, que ya se verá que es inmensa. _

_Me disculpo por haberos dado la brasa hasta la saciedad con el tema "ghoules" pero me pareció un buen modo de que se viese el tipo de relación que éstos tienen con sus señores y hasta qué punto llega realmente ese "servilismo". Como ya comprobasteis, en muchos casos es casi nulo. Pero ya me recrearé en otra ocasión, que me conozco. _

_Aquí tenemos otro capítulo extenso y rico en descripciones como el anterior. En esta ocasión se verán otras partes del Palacio, Palacete, Ciudadela, etc. Pero también se trata de mostrar el tipo de relación que Lucian guarda con sus aldeanos y sus sirvientes, de qué manera está unido a esa tierra y cómo la gobierna. Sí, tiene pinta de ser un poco aburrido, pero conste que he intentado que sea lo más ameno posible. También se verán el tipo de vida que llevan los vampiros en la Fortaleza, cómo están relajados al sentirse a salvo y sus relaciones personales. Vamos, que es uno de esos capítulos necesarios para que se vean aspectos básicos de qué hace ser a los personajes de una manera u otra. _

_Por cierto, un detalle fuera de lo que es comentarios, etc… por alguna razón que no me explico, cosas de la página o yo qué sé, el caso es que no aparecen las separaciones que suelo poner entre algunos puntos, como por ejemplo mis comentarios previos y el capítulo en sí. Voy a intentar otra cosa, como poner varias x para marcar el cambio, si funciona, lo utilizaré en adelante para separar los distintos argumentos. Lo comento porque puede que, en ocasiones, parezca que doy un cambio muy brusco sin avisar, para que sepáis que no es intencionado, que yo intento avisarlo, pero el editor que pasa la página tras subir el archivo, me tiene tirria. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos despertamos ya bien entrada la mañana, Hermione parecía aún un poco cansada de todo el ajetreo del día anterior. Pero desapareció en cuanto tomó una buena taza de café cargado en la pequeña salita que teníamos en nuestra suite. Desde allí podíamos ver los jardines más grandes que se extendían en un lateral de la muralla, la ampliación que no contemplaba el palacete.

**- Esos son los mismos jardines que se ven en la cámara de los secretos, después de la renovación, ¿no? –** Preguntó dándole un sorbo a su segunda taza.  
**- Los mismos exactamente.** – Comenté mientras revisaba la sección económica del Profeta que Dobby había dejado con el desayuno. – **Creo que ya escuchaste cómo algunos admiraban la maestría de los Assamitas y los romanos para encargarse de todo lo que tenga plantas. La extensión que hay entre el edificio principal y el palacete es obra de Calebros y Tony, por eso de incluir un jardín Zen. El jardín interior es cosa de César, Lameth y Ennoia. Los que estás mirando ahora son, ante todo, obra de Haquim e Isabel, con una ayudita de Calebros y César. –** Dándole un sorbo a una copa de sangre. **- ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlos antes de empezar a quedar boquiabierta con la arquitectura de la ciudadela? –** Le sonreí.  
**- No estaría mal… -** Señaló el Profeta. **- ¿Planificando tus próximos negocios, querido?  
- Pues sí, es lo malo de tener que dirigir a mi nuevo "asistente". –** Reconocí.  
**- Al final te has salido con la tuya en todo lo que te propusiste.** – Comentó en tono sombrío. – **Vas a convertir en ghoules a tus amigos, tenemos un elfo doméstico y planeas utilizar a tu padre para que te allane el camino en tus negocios del mundo mágico.  
- Hermione, te guste o no, es mi obligación hacer todos esos planes. Soy un vampiro, un Lasombra y, además, un Slytherin. ¿Acaso creías que no iba a organizarlo todo de manera que terminasen saliendo las cosas como así lo deseaba?** – Sonriéndome maliciosamente. – **Además, mientras no te hagas a la idea de que la maquinación es una parte de nuestra naturaleza, lo vas a llevar un poco difícil para convivir con tanto vampiro. –** Dejando el Profeta en la mesa y levantándome. **– Voy a arreglarme, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.** – Besando sus labios con deseo contenido. **– Hoy quiero que te relajes y dejes de pensar en todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?**

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, nos estaban esperando Dominique y Ginebra, ésta última lucía una amplia sonrisa.

**- ¡Buenos días, Herms! –** Saludó la pelirroja con entusiasmo. **– Vamos a organizar una fiesta en la piscina. Ese conjuntito no está mal, pero creo que deberías buscar otra cosa más apropiada.** – Tomándola del brazo y obligándola a subir las escaleras otra vez. **– Con tanta escalerita se te van a poner unos glúteos de envidia… seguro que Draco no ha puesto un ascensor para obligarte a hacer ejercicio.  
-¡Oye! –** Oí protestar a Hermione.  
**- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… que el rubito ya se encarga de que hagas otros ejercicios aeróbicos que también ayudan a mantener la línea. Pero reconoce que subir escaleras sigue siendo un poco arcaico.** – Siguió la pelirroja.  
**- ¿Ginebra Weasley, vas a dejar de meterte conmigo y mi figura o…? –** Empezó a amenazarla Hermione, enfadada.  
**- No me meto contigo, me meto con tu culo… ¡A ver si logramos encontrar un bikini que lo disimule un poco!** – Siguió martirizándola la ghoul.

**- ¿Fue idea tuya o de Luc el traerla?** – Le pregunté a Dominique con una sonrisa.  
**- Un poco de los tres.** – Se sonrió la veterana secretaria. – **El caso es que es cierto, vamos a organizar una especie de fiesta con barbacoa en el gran lago. Estarán todos. Se nos ocurrió que sería una manera de que todos se relajasen después del día tan ajetreado de ayer.** – Entregándome la correspondencia. **– Esto llegó por medio de una lechuza esta mañana temprano. Laurent también me pidió que, cuando puedas, le des un informe con tus planes para ajustarlos con los de Lucian y César, no quiere que Marco te esté persiguiendo.  
- Puedes decirle que se relaje, no voy a meterme en los negocios de mi sire y César.** – La tranquilicé mientras abría las cartas, dos de ellas eran los balances de mis cuentas en Gringotts, otra eran los avances que había comenzado a idear Lucius. **– Me concentraré en seguir en el mundo mágico, así no interfiero con ellos.  
- Eso hará que respire mejor. –** Dominique me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - **¿No quieres ir a por el bañador?  
- ¿Con una bruja pelirroja salida paseándose por mi vestidor?** – Enarqué una ceja. **– Creo que usaré una de las cabañas para cambiarme cuando ya estemos allí.  
- Excelente idea.** – Coincidió conmigo Dom. **- ¿Me necesitarás para algo más esta mañana?  
- Supongo que no. –** Guardando las cartas en mi bolsillo, por lo que fueron a parar de inmediato a un cajón de mi escritorio. **– Si quieres, para no tener que abandonar todo lo que tienes que hacer para Luc, ahora que tenemos a Dobby, puedes encargarle a él este tipo de cosas.  
- No es por nada, Draco, pero no quiero confiarle nada que sea demasiado importante… no lo veo muy centrado. –** Me miró con recelo.  
**- Ya lo sé, pero los elfos domésticos son así. Te aseguro que puedes confiar en él, no es tan patoso como parece. –** Sonriéndome.

Tras varias discusiones sobre qué debía ponerse Hermione y qué no, las dos bajaron de nuevo. Ahora Hermione llevaba un vestido escotado bajo el que se podía adivinar un bikini, la mirada que me lanzó me dejó claro que mejor no decía nada acerca de su aspecto. Por supuesto que, después de la discusión que habían tenido, no iba a mencionar en absoluto su retaguardia. Aunque me parezca perfecta y que no requiere ningún tipo de mejora.

**- Ginebra, ¿sabes si Crabe y Goyle se han despertado ya?** – Pregunté como si tal cosa, sé que podía comprobarlo yo mismo, pero mejor tener a la chica ocupada para que no se metiese con mi esposa.  
**- Aún siguen roncando a pierna suelta. Me temo que anoche quedaron un poco pasaditos y hoy no los levantará ni una grúa. –** Se encogió de hombros. **– Lameth ya me dio dos botes de reconstituyente para que se los tomen nada más despertar. Se los he dejado en la mesilla de noche con una nota.** – Sonriéndose. – **Pero no te preocupes que es fácil de entender: "Quita resacas". –** Riéndose. - **¿Nos vamos a esa fiestecita? –** Propuso entusiasmada.  
**- Sí, pero Hermione y yo nos retrasaremos un poco, queremos recorrer los jardines despacio. –** Le informé.  
**- Bueno, pues como para eso no me necesitáis… me voy a echarle un cable a Laurent con la organización.** – Saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

**- ¿Son imaginaciones mías o está más hiperactiva que nunca?** – Me preguntó Hermione.  
**- No imaginas nada, está más hiperactiva que nunca.** – Confirmé. **– Puede que sea cosa de estar en la fortaleza, todos nos relajamos más. Ella ya no tiene que estar en tensión temiendo que ataquen a su sire nada más doblar la esquina, su ex se va a casar y tener un hijo, ella va a seguir con Lucian sin que nadie le toque las narices y… -** sonreí – **durante una temporada podrá meterse con su mejor amiga sin temor a las represalias.  
- Tú no crees que tenga que hacer ejercicio para mejorar la firmeza de mi culo, ¿verdad? –** Intentando ver a través de mí.  
**- Cariño, no creo que tengas que cambiar ni un milímetro de tu aspecto.** – Sonreí nervioso. – **Pero te agradecería que no me hicieses ese tipo de preguntas… diga lo que diga te parecerá mal… -** suspiré indefenso.  
**- Draco, no soy como Ginny o Lavender… puedo aceptar una crítica, siempre y cuando sea sincera.** – Me dijo un poco más tranquila. **- Tú no te enfadarías porque te dijese que si te dejas un poco más largo el flequillo estarías mucho más guapo, ¿no?  
- Mi flequillo está bien como está.** – Pero entonces vi el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. **– Vale… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez a ver esos jardines. Luego les das tus críticas a sus creadores y a mí me dejas al margen.  
- Presumido… -** Riéndose a carcajadas cuando salimos por la puerta principal. **– Lo que pasa es que tú eres el que no acepta las críticas.  
- ¿A que te tiro en el jardín Zen y luego te las ves con Tony tú sola?** – La amenacé bromeando.  
**- Tony me adora y no me hará nada. –** Se jactó ella.  
**- Puede que no te haga daño, pero seguro que te acosa durante un buen rato… -** Le recordé.  
**- Vale, de acuerdo. Dejaré de meterme con tu flequillo. –** Tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos por uno de los senderos.

Comenzamos el paseo por los jardines que separaban el edificio principal del palacete. Seguían una estructura muy ordenada, como los de la época renacentista. Varios senderos se entrecruzaban en una estructura geométrica, rodeando las grandes extensiones de césped, los pequeños bosques artificiales de árboles de hoja caduca o de hoja perenne que servían de límite a todo el conjunto. También bloqueaban la vista de la última muralla que rodeaba todo el complejo.

Por supuesto, los senderos eran lo suficientemente amplios como para poder recorrerlos a caballo, incluso cabría un carruaje. A Hermione le gustó mucho poder meterse por el medio de los arbustos y descubrir algunos de los estanques semi ocultos por el follaje. Disfruté viendo su rostro animado por la curiosidad, parecía una niña correteando por todas partes. Sus ojos despedían destellos dorados con el sol de la mañana.

Uno de los cercados estaba protagonizado por un castaño milenario, a su alrededor había todo un jardín de arbustos bajos, para no robarle protagonismo a la grandeza de aquel árbol. Hermione se acercó con cuidado y observó las fuertes raíces, la frondosa copa que daba sombra a todos los arbustos que crecían debajo de él, acarició el tronco y luego se giró para mirarme a mí.

**- ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene este árbol, Draco?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Mil sesenta y tres años para ser exactos. Lo plantó Lucian cuando comenzó con las modificaciones de la ciudadela, también es la tumba de su madre.** – Hermione se quedó callada por un momento. – **Por si no lo sabes, en esta fortaleza no hay cementerio ni la Basílica aloja mausoleo ninguno. Todos los señores del castillo, los oficiales al menos, cuando fallecen son incinerados, desde que Lucian tomó el mando. Es una medida de precaución, muchos son ghoules por lo que es preferible que ningún animal se alimente de sus restos, tampoco quiere dejar nada para la posteridad o para que alguien pueda llegar a examinarlo. Tengo entendido que la única persona que fue enterrada en esta ciudadela fue su madre.  
- Y sus familiares… aquellos que descienden directamente de sus hermanas, a las que llama sobrinas. ¿No tienen un panteón ni nada por el estilo?** – Siguió preguntando, como siempre, su sed de conocimientos era insaciable.  
**- Creo que aquellos que no son cercanos a él, sobre todo los varones, no le importa lo que hagan con sus restos. Todas sus sobrinas, por lo menos aquellas que están directamente con él y que siguen sus indicaciones, también son incineradas al morir. Pero es algo que ya es costumbre, supongo que igual que hacían en la época de César en Roma. Siendo una urbe tan pequeña, preferían las cremaciones a las inhumaciones para poder aprovechar el espacio. Cuando vayas al pueblo comprobarás que el cementerio es muy pequeño para una localidad con esas dimensiones. Muchos siguen el ejemplo del señor del castillo.  
- Y sin embargo puso este enorme árbol sobre la tumba de su madre…** - murmuró.  
**- Hermione, de todos es conocido el apego que Lucian tenía por su madre, es normal que no fuese capaz de evitar hacer una excepción en su caso… -** Intentando racionalizar una acción que había tenido lugar hacía cientos de años.  
**- Ahora sí me doy cuenta de cuánto la amaba.** – Girándose para mirarme, en sus ojos había lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. **– Supongo que por eso me llamó tanto la atención este árbol.** – Apoyó la espalda en él. **– No sé por qué me he puesto así… lo siento.  
- Tranquila, cariño. –** Abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia mí. **– Puede que sea porque el tema no es muy agradable.  
- No, no es eso. Creo que es porque me parece un gesto precioso, es como si quisiese mantenerla viva de algún modo, que formase parte de lo que él iba a crear. Es algo tan… sensible.**

Conseguí sacar a Hermione de allí, quería que aquel día fuese el inicio de nuestras vacaciones como era debido, no deseaba que estuviese llorando por una mujer que había muerto hacía un milenio. Seguimos por los senderos que nos llevaban hasta los grandes jardines, aquellos que ocupaban una gran extensión y tocaban con el acantilado que servía de protección al palacete.

Estaban rodeados por un pequeño murete de poco más de medio metro de altura, pero con una gran reja que subía hasta los dos metros. Había varios accesos, uno de ellos estaba en la plaza de la ciudadela y otro estaba en el interior de los jardines. De esa manera no era necesario salir del entorno protegido para acceder a ellos. Sabía que no llegaban hasta las murallas, sino que, la única protección era aquella reja. Conociendo a los que moraban en ese castillo, no sería recomendable tocar ninguna de las puntas o acercarse más de lo necesario a los barrotes. Desde allí podíamos ver el gran muro que formaban los silos al otro lado de los jardines y, por encima de ellos, aún estaba la última muralla de protección de la ciudadela.

Estos jardines eran diferentes a los que acabábamos de dejar. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos, rodeaban todos los caminos que estaban adornados con estatuas cada pocos metros. Todas representaban a mujeres, la mayoría vestidas como si fuesen hadas, ninfas o criaturas del bosque. En los pedestales había una placa con una inscripción. En todas era la misma, un simple nombre y dos fechas.

**- Preguntabas si las sobrinas de Lucian tenían un Panteón. Este es su jardín, Hermione. Todas las estatuas que adornan los pasillos de estos jardines, son sus sobrinas.  
- Pero… no creo que pudiese tener estatuas de aquellas anteriores a la creación de estos jardines… deben de faltar muchas de ellas.  
- En realidad, la razón por la que a Luc se le da tan bien la vicisitud es porque siempre le gustó tallar la madera. Aprendió a hacerlo cuando era muy joven, le servía de distracción en las esperas previas a la batalla. Por eso no era raro que se le viese cargar con un trozo de madera y un cortaplumas. Además, los vampiros tenemos muy buena memoria. Lo más probable es que, a medida que iba creando los pasillos, los fuese llenando con estatuas nuevas de todas sus sobrinas, partiendo de los originales en madera. –** Le señalé una en particular. La placa indicaba "Marianna. Nonis sextilis MXVI. Ante diem sextium kalendas martias MLXI." **– Si te fijas, la fecha es anterior a la reforma del castillo.  
- Aquí parece que hay una puertecita.** – Señalado la parte de atrás del pedestal.  
**- Sí, Hermione. –** Cerré los ojos y comprobé el interior del pedestal, evidentemente había una pequeña cámara. **– Contiene la estatuilla original de madera, un estuche de cuero sellado con lacre y una urna.  
- Vaya… pues sí que les tiene aprecio a sus sobrinas… -** Murmuró.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, cogidos de la mano, por los senderos que se entrecruzaban ahora sin un orden aparente. Algunos eran amplios, por los que cabría un carruaje, otros eran pequeños y por los que teníamos que ir casi en fila de uno. En todos había estatuas, aunque en los más estrechos casi se mezclaban con la espesura y estaban rodeados por macizos de arbustos cargados de flores, también las estatuas eran diferentes. En lugar de ser ninfas o hadas, estos representaban amorcillos o pequeños sátiros, las fechas inscritas en las placas también eran mucho más cercanas. Pero todas seguían teniendo nombres de mujer.

Como la primera vez que recorrí aquellos jardines, tras conocer lo que representaban aquellas estatuas, me pregunté cómo se sentiría mi sire paseando por esos mismos caminos, rodeado de todas las mujeres que habían sido su familia, aunque fuese por un breve tiempo. Debía de ser doloroso para él recordar algunas de las muertes, sobre todo aquellas que vivieron tan poco tiempo. Quizás eran las que más años habían estado a su lado a las que añoraba más y provocaban un mayor impacto en su memoria.

Cuando llegamos a un gran cruce de caminos nos encontramos con una fuente. Allí por primera vez se veían estatuas masculinas o de animales. Como ya se había dicho muchas veces, en la familia no teníamos una religión común, ni tampoco es que algunos fuesen unos grandes religiosos. Por eso, habían preferido representar a dioses de la mitología griega en las fuentes más grandes. Aunque algunos quisieron poner su granito de arena en las encrucijadas y por eso sabía que una de ellas tenía monolitos situados en círculo, como los de Stonehenge, en honor a Tony.

En particular, ésta representaba a los tres hermanos más importantes del Olimpo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Los cuerpos de las estatuas estaban realizados en mármol, blanco para Zeus, verde para Poseidón y negro para Hades. Las túnicas estaban hechas de oro, los broches que las sujetaban tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, al igual que las coronas de laurel que llevaban sobre sus cabezas. La de Zeus estaba adornada con diamantes, la de Poseidón con perlas y la de Hades tenía obsidiana. El rayo de Zeus y el tridente de Poseidón estaban hechos con marfil, bajo la estatua de Hades habían labrado un gran bloque de obsidiana para darle el aspecto de llamas negras. El agua salía por los tronos, realizados en marfil, oro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, descendía por sus cuerpos hasta llegar al cuenco de la fuente en que estaban las figuras. Chorros de gran potencia saltaban del rayo de Zeus y de las puntas del tridente de Poseidón. La visión era fabulosa.

**- ¡Es increíble! –** Exclamó Hermione quedándose boquiabierta por la riqueza de esas estatuas. **- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya visto jamás estas estatuas en un libro de arte?  
- Porque estos jardines son privados, querida.** – Me reí. **– No están incluidos en la visita guiada a los turistas, todos se quedan con el aspecto medieval de la ciudadela y ninguno llega a ver esta parte.  
- Supongo que por eso siguen estando aquí, a pesar de tener todas esas joyas…  
- Como si un vulgar ladrón pudiese entrar aquí para llevarse una sola de esas gemas. –** Riéndome a carcajadas. – **Primero tendría que lograr entrar, luego sobrevivir a las mascotas de Ennoia.  
- Pero no hemos visto ninguna.** – Resaltó ella.  
**- Por la sencilla razón de que En les ha dicho que se escondan para no asustar a los huéspedes. Te recuerdo que vamos a una fiesta que se organiza en el lago.  
- Es verdad… se me había olvidado por completo.**

A medida que nos internábamos en los jardines, nos íbamos encontrando con más fuentes, algunas tenían estatuas representando a otros dioses, todas mantenían el esquema de estar hechas en distintos mármoles, las túnicas estaban hechas invariablemente en oro y siempre había gemas en sus coronas, broches y adornos. Pronto comenzó a notarse la influencia árabe cuanto más nos adentrábamos. Los estanques se dividían, aparecían pequeños arroyos estudiados para que no se desviasen en ningún momento, puentes de madera ayudaban a atravesarlos, otras veces simplemente eran pasarelas creadas con mucho cuidado tras haber sido excavadas en la roca.

En las plazas, los suelos se iban cubriendo de mosaicos, recreando distintas etapas de las vidas de la familia, algunas las conocía y otras resultaban una incógnita absoluta. El ruido del agua nos acompañaba, cantarina y arrulladora, por cascadas, corrientes y fuentes no cesaba de sonar como si de una orquesta se tratase. A veces sólo era un pequeño canalón de mosaico a cada lado del sendero y el sonido era apenas un gorgoteo, pero cuando llegábamos a alguna de las fuentes, su rugido era ensordecedor.

**- Lo que sí, creo que alguien debería de informarles de lo que es la ecología, me parece que no se dan cuenta del enorme gasto de agua que tiene este jardín. –** Indicó Hermione cuando ya estábamos llegando al gran lago y el agua se hacía cada vez más presente.  
**- No creo que hayas estado jamás en un jardín más ecológico que éste, Hermione. –** Me sonreí. **– Volvamos a recordar quienes lo han diseñado, no te centres en las estatuas, sino en quién ha creado todo el esquema: dos romanos y dos árabes. Esas dos culturas siempre han tenido muy en cuenta el agua, tanto su uso como el aprovecharla hasta el límite.** – Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba igual que miraba a Haquim cuando le contaba las batallas, a Lameth cuando le hablaba de pociones, a Lucian y Ennoia cuando relataban hechos de la historia. Estaba siendo su profesor, igual que el resto me había enseñado a mí, ahora era yo quien le enseñaba todo lo que necesitaba saber de la Fortaleza. – **El agua no se malgasta en absoluto. El que la fortaleza esté emplazada precisamente en este lugar no es por mero capricho o por importantes razones estratégicas, bajo el suelo hay un gran manantial de agua que es el que abastece a la Fortaleza. Toda el agua que es utilizada en fuentes, canalones, ríos artificiales, etcétera; es reutilizada y reciclada para los sistemas de riego de los jardines y los huertos interiores. –** Me miró sorprendida. – **Sí, hay varios huertos repartidos por toda la ciudadela y en el propio palacete, aunque pasan desapercibidos porque muchos han sido pensados para ese mismo propósito. Muchos de los árboles son frutales, y se recogen sus frutos cuando es la época. Algunos arbustos dan bayas de todo tipo y también son recogidas para elaborar conservas. Siempre se han utilizado métodos naturales para eliminar las plagas, por eso algunas plantas están cerca de otras, porque así neutralizan a las especies invasoras mutuamente. Creo que nunca se ha utilizado un pesticida en estos jardines. **

Seguí explicándole que, muy por debajo de los jardines, había cuevas naturales que habían sido aprovechadas para organizar huertos y piscifactorías, todo ello gracias a los avances tecnológicos que Lameth había traído cuando se unió a la familia. Los residuos de las casas y los establos eran procesados y reutilizados como abonos. La fuerza del agua era aprovechada para producir la electricidad que alimentaba buena parte de los aspectos más importantes de este esquema de autosuficiencia. La Fortaleza estaba pensada para poder sobrevivir en ella sin necesidad de realizar importaciones de ningún tipo. Los animales que apacentaban en los terrenos cercanos, antes de la primera muralla, estaban educados desde un principio para que esquivasen las trampas sembradas por todas partes. Había viñedos que producían un vino excelente tras muchos siglos de investigación por parte de Calebros y Lameth. Campos que proporcionaban cereales de todo tipo para poder fabricar el pan, tener forraje para los animales en invierno y para crear cerveza.

No en vano en la ciudadela teníamos representados todos los oficios básicos para el mantenimiento de la misma. Había carpinteros, jardineros, fontaneros, panadero, veterinarios. No sólo vivían los guardias con sus familias, sino que era un pueblo aparte del que estaba en la falda de la colina. Aunque de todos modos, para poder mantener un sistema económico estable se comerciaba con el pueblo y muchas veces se hacían importaciones de otras partes del país o incluso del extranjero. Pero todo lo que era producido en el interior de la ciudadela, se quedaba en ella.

**- Veo que lo tienen muy bien pensado. La verdad, no creí que fuesen conscientes de cada detalle… -** Reconoció asombrada por todo lo que le contaba.  
**- Piensa que Lucian siempre ha temido que intenten sitiarle, ya que no podrían soñar con invadirle directamente. Si la Fortaleza es autosuficiente, tardarían demasiado tiempo en rendirla por hambre, tanto que el sitio resultaría imposible de mantener.** – Expliqué. – **Es inexpugnable en tantos aspectos que no creo que nadie fuese tan estúpido como para intentar atacarla hoy en día. Por eso todos estamos tan tranquilos aquí.**

Al fin llegamos al lago. Como era imposible que tuviésemos una playa, habían creado una artificial. El camino dejaba de ser de tierra y pasaba a estar formado por grandes baldosas de mármol. Todo el complejo estaba formado por diez casetas en semicírculo, cada una con un estilo diferente, la mayoría estaba dedicada a uno de los integrantes de la familia, por lo que no resultaba extraño que dos de ellas tuviesen decoraciones con arcos de herradura, otras luciesen frontones al estilo romano, una de ellas tuviese todo el aspecto de una cabaña de caza, otra fuese un gran cubo de granito, incluso había una realizada en el extraño metal que rodeaba la sección de Lameth. En un lateral estaban dispuestas las parrillas, con sus chimeneas y otra caseta más sencilla, en la que se guardaban los comestibles para que no se estropeasen y se mantuviesen frescos. También había varias mesas de granito dispuestas en forma de herradura para que todos pudiésemos comer juntos.

El suelo de mármol seguía hasta que se encontraba con la arena, allí estaban las tumbonas, en un extremo había una estructura de juncos con techo de paja en el que se podía estar a la sombra en todo momento. La arena tenía una extensión suficiente para poder esparcirse sin tener que acercarse al agua si no se deseaba. Luego comenzaba el lago. Era tan grande que casi llegaba a tocar el muro que recorría el perímetro de los jardines. Una hilera de altísimos cipreses ocultaba la visión de los silos y así daba la impresión de que estuviésemos en medio de una montaña y no en unos jardines rodeados de murallas. En el medio del lago había dos pequeñas islas, comunicadas entre sí y con el resto del complejo por dos puentes colgantes. En el más grande de los islotes había un cenador, ideal para tomar una copa por la noche.

**- ¿A esto le llamáis "piscina"?** – Preguntó Hermione mirando asombrada todo lo que nos rodeaba.  
**- Corrijo... le llamamos "piscinita"** - aclaró Isabel justo detrás de Hermione. **- Es que esta es pequeña...  
- Tampoco hace falta ponerse quisquilloso… -** Dijo Lucian trayéndonos dos combinados con sombrillita de papel. **– Dejémoslo en "lago" y no discutamos por el tamaño.** – Guiñándonos un ojo divertido.  
**- Oh, venga Lucian... si no discutimos por el tamaño esto no parecería una fiesta.-** Dijo Ziva apareciendo detrás de la asesina **- Venga... alcohol... mujeres... agua... yo no sé vosotros pero a mí me apetece tomar un poco el sol.  
- Y a la fida'i le vendría bien tostarse un poco...-** guiñándole un ojo **- Vamos... hoy toca relajarse...  
- ¡Sí, a relajarse se ha dicho! –** Apareció Tony de ninguna parte. **– Lo primero es sacarte ese vestido de encima.** – Situándose a la espalda de Hermione y comenzando a desabrochárselo a pesar de sus protestas. **- ¡Deja niña, deja que lo haga un experto en fiestas en la playa! Esto tiene demasiada tela.  
- ¡Tony! –** Protestó Hermione, intentando zafarse de él y buscando apoyo en Isabel, pero en el proceso terminó perdiendo el vestido y quedándose en bikini. **- ¡Me las vas a pagar un siglo de estos! –** Volviéndose furiosa.  
**- Pero si te queda muy bien…** - Lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa.  
**- Por todos los dioses...-** comenzó Ziva mirándola de arriba a abajo **-... ¿todo eso estaba escondido debajo de semejante montón de ropa?  
- Ziva... recoge las hormonas...-** intentó calmarla Isabel sin mucho éxito  
**- Recoged todos los ojos y dejad de posarlos en mi esposa.** – Abrazándola contra mí. **– Pero es cierto que te queda muy bien.** – Susurré en su oído.  
**- ¡Estáis todos locos!** – Protestó dándome un codazo. **– Me voy a tomar el sol… -** Pero mientras se alejaba aún añadió. – **¡Y que miren lo que les da la gana, pero ojito con tocarme o me encargaré de que todas las odaliscas de Haquim caigan sobre vosotros! –** Yéndose furiosa hacia una tumbona.  
**- Oh, dioses... que las odaliscas caigan sobre mí mientras...-** va a ser que las hormonas de la israelí están desbocadas **- Sammael... me parece que tú y yo hoy vamos a sufrir...  
- Casi que yo me voy con la fida'i antes de que estos dos comiencen a acosarla... –** Se despidió Isabel.  
**- No sé pero, con lo bien que le ha caído mi esposa a Haquim… seguro que termina consiguiendo cumplir con su amenaza.** – Riéndome al ver los ojos de Ziva y Tony siguiendo el trasero de mi mujer. **– Voy a cambiarme de ropa.** – Tomando el combinado de Luc. **– No está mal, pero le sobra la sombrillita.  
- Les caigo bien a las odaliscas...-** respondió Ziva sonriendo. **- Eso tú cámbiate de ropa que yo estoy planteándome darme un bañito... ¿Sammael? ¿Te hace un baño?  
- Después de ti… -** Haciéndole una reverencia e invitándola a ir primero. Una vieja estrategia para poder mirarle el culo, pero que siempre funcionaba con las damas.

Ziva se carcajeó pero se lo tomó bien, incluso meneó bastante el trasero delante del druida para torturarlo de camino al agua. Mientras ellos seguían con sus juegos yo me fui a una de las cabañas para cambiarme de ropa. No dejé de darle vueltas al hecho de que Ziva tenía tendencia a dirigirse por nombres diferentes a algunas personas, llamaba Sammael a Tony y Enid a Isabel. Supongo que es normal que muchos hayan cambiado varias veces de nombre y que ella tenga la costumbre de utilizar alguno en particular, igual que Lameth siempre se dirigía a ella como Mirdin. Cuando salí, Hermione seguía tumbada tranquilamente en la tumbona, acompañada por Isabel y Julia.

**- ¿Te vienes a dar un chapuzón?** – Me preguntó Ginebra apareciendo a mi lado.  
**- ¡Oye! Eso… arfs… es… arfs… trampa… -** Protestó Theo llegando casi sin aliento. Se detuvo ante mí con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas e intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones. - **¿Cómo puedes correr… así?** – Preguntó.  
**- Cuando tengas la sangre de Draco, tú también podrás. –** Se carcajeó la pelirroja. **– Mientras, no me retes a una carrera…** - Echándole la lengua, divertida. **– Y no puede quejarse mucho, que fui despacito y todo.** – Guiñándome un ojo con picardía.  
**- No me lo traumatices, por favor. –** Le pedí con una sonrisa. **– Supongo que me vendrá bien un baño.  
- No te precipites tanto, chiquillo. –** Dijo Lara a mi espalda. **– Considero apropiado que, antes de permitirte relajarte, entrenemos tú y yo.**

Cuando me di la vuelta, me la encontré vestida sólo con un diminuto bikini negro, su piel tostada por el sol como jamás podría estarlo la mía, su larga melena restringida por una gruesa trenza y en sus muslos, como siempre, dos peligrosas armas, puñales en esta ocasión. Verla así era desconcertante, por un lado estaba todo el amor que le profesaba por ser la mejor representación de una madre, por otro se encontraba el increíble erotismo que emanaba de ella y al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo similar al miedo recorría mi espina dorsal. Su sonrisa triunfante me decía que estaba deseando luchar.

**- Lara, estamos de vacaciones, dale un respiro al chaval.** – Protestó Lameth.  
**- Para mí esto es divertido, atlante. Y el cachorro tiene que aprender a no dejarse confiar por nada. –** Miró a Ginebra con seriedad. **– Ve a mi cabaña y busca dos puñales para Draco, rápido.** – Ginebra se movió con toda la velocidad que su nueva fuerza le permitía, su cabello rojizo flameaba tras ella como la estela de un cometa.  
**- Aquí tienes. –** Cinco segundos más tarde tenía a Ginebra arrodillada ante mí, ofreciéndome dos puñales.

Los tomé con cuidado de no herirla y los hice girar en mis palmas mientras observaba a mi sire avanzar con tranquilidad hacia la orilla. Sabía que ella tampoco me perdía de vista, su sonrisa aún iluminaba su rostro. Llegó al límite del agua y, con un simple gesto de su cabeza, me indicó que me situase frente a ella.

**- ¿Vais a entrenar ahora? –** Preguntó Isabel desde su tumbona, sentándose para poder ver mejor.  
**- Cualquiera es un buen momento, por lo que parece.** – Me encogí de hombros.

Lara avanzó hacia mí con toda su velocidad, los puñales ya estaban en sus manos antes siquiera de que tuviese tiempo a prepararme para esquivar su ataque. Frené su avance descargando una patada contra su pecho, mientras la hacía derrapar en la arena, continué alzándome para girar sobre ella y amagar un ataque a su espalda. Ella se dobló aún más todavía, llevó un puñal hacia su pié asiéndolo con fuerza con los dedos, para así intentar clavármelo cuando se alzase sobre sus manos. Detuve la hoja con una de las guardas a duras penas, tal era la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer con su pierna. Sostuvo su cuerpo tan solo con una de sus manos y con la otra intentó clavar el puñal en mi muslo. Salté para evitarlo. Giró sobre la arena hasta estar nuevamente en pie. Volvíamos a estar enfrentados.

**- No está mal para empezar. –** Haciendo una mueca de aprobación.

Ahora se lanzó hacia mí de otra manera, saltando con los puñales hacia delante, convirtiendo su ataque en su propia defensa. Crucé los puñales y la detuve con todas mis fuerzas, impidiendo que sus puntas se clavasen en mi rostro, entre tanto intenté desequilibrarla con una patada a sus rodillas. No conseguí nada pues se mantuvo firme, aquello pareció un combate de voluntades hasta que se movió lateralmente, liberó uno de los puñales de mi cruceta y se giró para clavármelo por la espalda otra vez. Me agaché para evitarlo, dándole un codazo en la base de su espalda, entonces sí que conseguí desplazarla ligeramente, lo suficiente como para alzarme e intentar inmovilizar su cuello con una presa. Pero no iba a ponérmelo fácil.

Hizo saltar un puñal en el aire para cambiar el rumbo de su filo e intentar clavármelo en el costado, tuve que dejarla ir para evitar aquel ataque. El otro ya estaba realizando una curva dedicada a rebanar mi cuello, lo frené con un puñetazo a su muñeca, consiguiendo así que soltase el puñal. Su rodilla se clavo en mi plexo solar, arrancando todo el aire de mis pulmones, con su otra pierna me propinó una patada en la cara, terminando por tirarme al suelo. Subió a mi espalda y hundió mi rostro en el agua antes de tirar de mi cabello para alzarla y amenazar una vez más mi cuello con el puñal que aún tenía en su mano.

**- ¿Te rindes, cachorro? –** Susurró en mi oído.  
**- No, mi señora. –** Clavando en sus costados ambos puñales, aprovechando que pensaba que estaba a su merced. **– No me rindo… -** Asiendo el puñal que le quedaba, tirándola a ella al suelo y subiéndome sobre su abdomen, apretando con mis muslos las heridas que le había infligido. **- ¿Os rendís vos? –** Apuntando su propia daga contra su cuello.  
**- Esto va a ser interesante.-** Comentó Ziva sin perder detalle  
**- Eso pasa por no darle un segundo de ocio...-** dijo Isabel sonriendo - **Lara... ten cuidado no vaya a ser que el sajón se emocione...  
- Me rindo… -** Aceptó en una carcajada. **- ¡Al fin has conseguido vencerme por una vez, hijo mío! –** Levantándose con lentitud y besando el filo del puñal. **– Ha sido divertido y ha merecido la pena. – **Me tiró contra la arena de un empujón, ya había terminado el entrenamiento. Se arrancó los puñales que yo le había clavado y lamió la sangre de las hojas. – **Creo que ahora sí que me voy a dar un baño. –** Guiñándole un ojo a Isabel antes de zambullirse en el agua.  
**- ¿Por qué siento que me ha dejado ganar como a un crío de cinco años?** – Pregunté a nadie en particular.  
**- Porque tiene toda la pinta de que te ha dejado ganar.** – Comentó Hermione a mi espalda. – **Anda, deja los cuchillitos aquí a mi lado y ve a darte un baño para limpiarte toda esa sangre.  
- Lara... Lara... que me vas a revolucionar a Ziva y la tenemos**.- Afirmó la asesina negando con la cabeza **- Te ha dejado ganar, pero es que estamos de relax...  
- ¿Puedo arrancarle el bikini a mordiscos a la Lasombra? -** La israelí no podía estar más alterada - **Enid... me están tentando... Lara... Hermione... Ginebra... tú...  
- Me parece que alguien necesita otro chapuzón. –** Me levanté del suelo, dejé las dagas junto a Hermione, dirigí una rápida mirada a Isabel y obtuve un leve asentimiento por su parte. **– Vamos, brujita…** - Cogiendo a Ziva en brazos y llevándomela hasta el agua. **- ¡A refrescar esas hormonas!** – Lanzándola en medio del lago.  
**- No me pones, rubito.-** Protestó ella con una media sonrisa maliciosa. **- Ni un glaciar podría refrescarme las hormonas, sajón, pero gracias por acercarme a estas bellezas...-** nadando en dirección a Lara y Ginebra.

Dejé que la vampira y la ghoul lidiasen con la bruja hiperhormonada con el alma de Merlín y me dediqué a dar unas cuantas brazadas por el lago para relajarme. Cuando el calor comenzó a apretar un poco más, también se unieron Blaise y los demás Slytherin al baño. Recordamos los viejos tiempos en los que venían a mi casa y jugábamos en la piscina que tenían mis padres. Daphne terminó por rendirse para reunirse con Hermione e Isabel en las tumbonas. Pero la pobre no entiende que nuestro divertimento siempre era intentar ahogarnos los unos a los otros.

**- ¡Devuélveme el bikini, Theo!** – Gritó Pansy llegado un momento. – **¡Te cruciaré el culo hasta que no lo sientas en un año!** – Abrazándose para ocultar sus pechos.

De inmediato saltó en nosotros el instinto de proteger siempre a Pansy, Crabe y Goyle cerraron el paso a Theo que intentaba alcanzar el islote más cercano, Blaise y yo avanzamos hacia nuestra presa como dos tiburones. Cuando se topó con mis ojos atravesándolo, me entregó de inmediato la prenda, balbuceando varias disculpas. Blaise la tomó de mi mano y se la llevó a Pansy, al mismo tiempo que le hacía de escudo mientras se lo volvía a poner.

**- Ten cuidado, Nott. Ciertos juegos no son sanos para tu salud.** – Le advertí con un tono que le congeló la sangre en sus venas. Volví también con mi amiga y dejé que mis dos fieles amigos se encargasen de castigar su indiscreción.  
**- Vamos, Pansy... así no te quedan marcas del bikini.-** Trató de calmarla la israelí. **- De hecho creo que a este paso me lo quitaré incluso yo...  
- No, AJ… -** La interrumpió Lara con seriedad. – **Deja que Pansy se tranquilice. Será mejor que vayamos también a secarnos al sol. –** Dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a la bruja. – **Ven, Pansy, seguro que a Julia le encantará que le ayudes a echarse crema… **

Mientras Lara, Ginebra y Blaise escoltaban a Pansy hacia la arena, pude ver cómo Crabe y Goyle hacían lo mismo con un inconsciente Nott. Eso me dejaba a solas con AJ. Algo que me desconcertaba de la bruja es que era incapaz de verla como lo que en verdad era, la encarnación de Merlín, un tío que siempre había imaginado con una larga barba, al estilo de Dumbledore pero con más mala leche. Pero, por una extraña razón, no era capaz de visualizar eso cuando veía a Ziva. Desde que me la mostró Tony por primera vez, siempre tuve el inconveniente de verla tal como aparece ante mí, como una jovencita de dieciséis años, bien formada, con unas curvas voluptuosas y una mirada hipnotizadora. Es cierto que, ante todo, en mis pensamientos está Hermione pero, no puedo evitar tener dos ojos con los que ver el cuerpo escultural de la israelí.

**- Siento lo de Pansy, Ziva, pero no lleva muy bien algunas cosas en ocasiones…** - Intenté disculparme. **– Digamos que Jules y Lara son quienes mejor la comprenden y saben tratarla, al igual que Tony.  
- No te preocupes por eso, Draco. Ari siempre ha tenido buena mano con esas cosas.-** Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - **Pero yo con tu permiso... y sin él también... voy a hacer algo que le dije a ella.-** Comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba del bikini. **- No me gustan las marcas... y porque hay menores delante...  
- Gracias por no tener en cuenta si me importa o no… -** Protesté entre dientes alzando automáticamente la mirada al cielo. **– Creo que me voy a dar un par de brazadas…  
- ¡Cobarde! –** Gritó tras de mí, riéndose.  
**- No soy mi sire, eso no me afecta en absoluto.** – Riéndome y alcanzando ya una de las rocas salientes de uno de los islotes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la tenía detrás.  
**- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, un poderoso vampiro, has huido como una nena sólo porque me he quitado la parte de arriba del bikini? –** Alcanzándome y echando la prenda sobre mi cabeza, que aterrizó en la roca a mi espalda.  
**- No he huido, sólo dije que iba a dar un par de brazadas…** - Me excusé.  
**- Sí, sí… eso es lo que dijiste.** – Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese intentando medirme de alguna manera.  
**- También te recuerdo que no te pongo nada en absoluto… según tus palabras.** – Sonriendo y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.  
**- Pero puedo hacer una excepción de vez en cuando… -** Acariciando mi abdomen bajo el agua.  
**- Quizás, pero no quiero que rompas ninguna de tus normas sólo por mí, gracias.** – Apartando su mano con rapidez.  
**- No es ninguna norma, sólo una inclinación momentánea… puedo cambiar de idea. –** Definitivamente ahora empezaban a hablar sus hormonas.  
**- ¿Quieres que invoque un glaciar, Ziva?** – Enarcando una ceja mientras posaba mis manos en sus hombros, con cuidado de no descender ni un milímetro más del necesario, para apartarla de mí. **– Creo que dejaré el agua para reunirme con mi esposa.** – Remarcando esa última palabra.  
**- ¿Acaso no te fías de ti mismo si no estás a su lado como un perro faldero? –** Zahirió ella.  
**- No es eso, Ziva, es que quiero estar con ella… con nadie más.** – Intentando dejárselo lo suficientemente claro.  
**- No es eso lo que tus acciones dan a entender, sajón.** – Recostándose contra la roca y, al hacerlo, dejando más de su piel sobre el nivel del agua.  
**- Tampoco me gusta esa manía que os ha entrado a todos por no mencionar mi nombre… -** La miré furioso. – **Al menos ella no tiene ningún problema para recordarlo.**

Dicho esto me alejé de ella enfurecido, di un par de brazadas hasta llegar al límite de la orilla y salir del agua. Con un simple pensamiento invoqué la magia a mi alrededor y estaba seco, así pude sentarme en la arena, al lado de Hermione, sin salpicarla en el proceso. Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello, alcé la vista y me encontré con su mirada, esos ojos dorados que me atravesaban siempre que posaba la vista en ellos. Supe entonces que realmente ya formaba parte de la familia, aceptaba completamente todas sus rarezas, sus excentricidades, porque sabía que todo ello era parte de cada uno de nosotros.

**- ¿Huyendo de la tentación, cariño?** – Me preguntó con sorna.  
**- No, cayendo junto a ella, como siempre. –** Tomando su mano y besando las puntas de sus dedos.  
**- Pues sí que has aprendido un par de cosas y todo después de todo este tiempo a nuestro lado.** – Comentó Tony dejándose caer al otro lado de Hermione.  
**- Te lo dijo muy claro, nada de tocar.** – Le advirtió Isabel desde la otra tumbona.  
**- ¡No estoy tocando, me estoy metiendo con el muchacho!** – Alzando las manos como si le estuviesen apuntando con una pistola. – **Aunque es cierto que resulta muy tentador el tocar toda esa piel expuesta…** - Bajando lentamente una de las manos hacia Hermione.  
**- Sammael… -** Advirtió una voz tras Hermione, alcé la mirada y me encontré con la fría mirada de Aaliyah. – **Mi señor me ha pedido que me encargue de todo aquel que ose tocar a su futura aprendiz.  
- ¡Uy! –** Fingiendo miedo. **- ¿De verdad te encargarías de mí?** – Preguntó socarrón el druida.  
**- Por supuesto, así la Fida'i aprendería Torturas 101.** – Se carcajeó Isabel. **- ¡Anda, deja de hacer el tonto y ve con tu mujer y Pansy!** – Dándole un cachete en la nuca.  
**- Sois unas aburridas… -** Se levantó protestando.  
**- Sólo queremos tomar el sol sin interrupciones, nada más. –** Se sonrió Hermione. **- ¿Te quedas con nosotras, Draco?** – Me preguntó.  
**- No sé, coincido con Tony en que resulta demasiado tentador el tocarte y… -** levantándome, **– no tengo especial interés en convertirme en el sujeto de prácticas para la primera lección.  
- ¿Tienes miedo, sajón? –** Preguntó Isabel burlona.  
**- No es eso, es que le tengo aprecio a mi piel, sobre todo cuando recubre mis músculos y tendones tan bien. ¡Hasta luego, chicas!** – Alejándome. **- ¡Disfrutad del sol todo lo que queráis!**

Me fui a donde estaban Crabe, Goyle, Blaise y Daphne, también se les había unido Harry, estaban sentados en una de las mesas tomando combinados de frutas y charlando. Theo seguía inconsciente, tirado sobre una toalla hasta que recobrase el sentido. Pansy estaba con Jules, en una tumbona, con Tony dándole un masaje en los hombros, para relajarla. Me di cuenta del especial aprecio que ese matrimonio sentía por la muchacha.

Aunque me senté con los chicos, no dejé de observar al curioso trío que formaban los dos vampiros y mi amiga. Me alegraba que alguien se preocupase por su bienestar de ese modo, tras tantos momentos difíciles que Pansy había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su corta vida, veía que al fin alguien se interesaba por ella de ese modo. Era como si el matrimonio hubiese tomado la tarea de protegerla que habíamos tenido hasta el momento Blaise y yo. Me percaté de que él también los observaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un segundo y supe que los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo, podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas y no tendríamos que preocuparnos siempre por Pansy, porque alguien lo estaba haciendo por nosotros.

**- ¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos?** – Preguntó Daphne que estaba sentada entre nosotros.  
**- Nada, sólo pensábamos. –** Respondí con un suspiro relajado y sonriéndome ligeramente.  
**- Sí, sólo eso. –** Corroboró Blaise. Tomó la mano de Daphne y la besó con ternura. **– Son muchos años juntos, a veces nos pasa esto… -** entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. **– Pero no es que estemos maquinando nada, no te preocupes.  
- Es por Pansy, ¿verdad? –** Preguntó ella, siguiendo la dirección en que habíamos estado mirando antes. **– A veces la envidio por lo mucho que la queréis.** – Comentó con una sonrisa y mirándome. - **¿No le pasa lo mismo a Hermione?  
- Creo que no, ella sabe que el cariño que le tengo a Pansy es distinto al amor que tengo hacia ella. –** Pensativo. **– Aunque puede que a veces no le guste el que Pansy conozca ciertos aspectos de mí que ella nunca ha visto.  
- ¿Cómo cuando estuvisteis con Voldemort? –** Preguntó Harry.  
**- Exacto. –** Contestamos Blaise y yo al unísono, con el mismo tono lúgubre en nuestras voces.  
**- Ojalá también hubieses podido librarla a ella, Draco.** – Comentó Greg, dándole un sorbo a su combinado.  
**- Era imposible, con ella no tenía ninguna excusa…** - Intervino Blaise. **– Igual que conmigo.  
- ¿Y si hablamos de otra cosa?** – Propuso Daphne. – **Siento haber sacado un tema tan… espinoso y… triste.  
- No te preocupes, Daph. –** La tranquilizó Blaise abrazando su cintura. **– Todo eso pertenece al pasado y creo que lo tenemos bastante superado…  
- Sí. Además, ahora a todos nos va mucho mejor, ¿no creéis?** – Sonreí. **– Blaise te tiene a ti, yo tengo a Hermione… Harry se va a casar y a ser padre de un retoño Deveraux…  
- ¡Sí!** – Harry alzó su copa y todos le imitamos. **- ¿Os imagináis que alguien nos hubiese dicho hace un año que íbamos a estar todos nosotros sentados en un sitio como este y charlando así, de los viejos tiempos? –** Preguntó divertido. **- ¡Le habríamos mandado a San Mungo de cabeza!  
- ¡Ya te digo! –** Se carcajeó Vince. **– Nosotros tomando zumos con Harry Potter… ¡Una verdadera locura!  
- ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta? –** Preguntó Felicia acariciando el hombro de Harry. Se podía notar mejor la incipiente barriga con el bikini y escuchaba el latido acelerado del ser que crecía en sus entrañas.  
**- Por supuesto, cariño.** – Tomándola con cuidado por la cintura y haciendo que se sentase sobre sus rodillas. **– Sólo estábamos charlando de lo curioso que es que ahora nos llevemos todos tan bien.  
- ¿Y eso es tan raro por qué...? –** Inquirió con curiosidad.  
**- Bueno, la verdad es que antes nos llevábamos bastante mal. –** Le respondió Harry, todos nos reímos porque eso era decirlo muy suavemente.  
**- Pues me alegro de que ahora todo eso haya cambiado.** – Sonriéndonos. – **A mí todos me caéis muy bien.** – Abrazando el cuello de Harry para sujetarse mejor. **– Supongo que como estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que todo el mundo que está en la Fortaleza se lleva bien…** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- ¿Me permites una pregunta, Felicia?** – Daphne la miraba con curiosidad.  
**- Todas las que quieras, cielo.** – La invitó ella con su siempre radiante sonrisa.  
**- ¿De verdad estás contenta con eso de casarte y ser madre tan joven?  
- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –** Expresó ella aún con su sonrisa. **– El tío Luc ha sido siempre muy bueno conmigo, creo que soy una de sus sobrinas favoritas porque me parezco mucho a una de sus hermanas. Él nos cuida a todas, se encarga de nuestros estudios y también intenta encontrarnos buenos esposos cuando lo considera prudente.** – Sus dedos jugaron distraídamente con el cabello de Harry. – **Si no fuese por él no habría conocido a mi Harry…** - Ronroneando al decirlo y descendiendo para besarlo en los labios con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión contenida. **– ¡Me parece que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo!** – Acariciando el mentón del mago y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
**- ¿Tú también me vas a buscar esposa, Draco? –** Preguntó Blaise con sorna.  
**- No creo que sea necesario, confío en tu buen gusto.** – Bromeé.  
**- ¡Oye!** – Protestó Harry. **– ¡Que yo de verdad quiero estar con Felicia!  
- ¿En serio? –** Daphne lo miró con suspicacia. **- ¿No tiene nada que ver con que es la sobrina de tu… señor? –** No teniendo muy claro cómo expresarlo.  
**- Ya estaba con ella antes de eso, Daphne. –** Respondió el mago.  
**- Es cierto… -** Corroboró Blaise. **– Deberías de haberlos visto en Navidades, no se separaban ni un minuto.  
- Lo siento,** - se disculpó Daphne. **– Creí que… bueno… que teniendo en cuenta que eras su… eso… él… -** La pobre no era capaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas y estaba roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.  
**- Tranquila, Daph, es normal que hayas pensado eso. Pero que esté con Felicia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que sea el ghoul de Lucian, aunque no lo fuese me casaría igualmente con ella. –** Acariciando el abultado vientre de su prometida y mirándola a los ojos. **– No he conocido a nadie más sencillo e inocente que ella.  
- Ni yo a nadie tan necesitado de cariño como tú.** – Correspondió ella con una mirada cargada de sentimientos.  
**- ¡Alerta de empalagamiento!** – Exclamó Greg alejándose de la parejita como si tuviesen algo contagioso.  
**- Envidioso. –** Le reprochó Harry con una sonrisa. **– Será mejor que nos vayamos, Feli, a un sitio donde podamos estar tranquilitos y no tengamos que aguantar a estos aburridos.  
- Como tú desees.** – Levantándose con cuidado y tomando la mano de su prometido. **– Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en la comida. **– Se despidió.  
**- ¿Siempre es así?** – Me preguntó Daphne.  
**- ¿Te refieres a que si siempre está feliz? –** Mirándola con una ceja enarcada. **– Sí. Desde que la conozco siempre ha lucido una sonrisa. Harry no te ha mentido, es sencilla e inocente, no tiene dobles intenciones ni tampoco desea nada más que aquello que tiene. No es envidiosa, no es celosa, simplemente es feliz.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Sus primas se parecen mucho a ella. Dierdre y Catherine son igual que ella, despreocupadas y relajadas, viven su vida como ellas quieren, sin intervención de nadie. Marcia quizás sea un poco diferente, pero creo que eso tiene que ver con su marido y su hija, quiso casarse con él por decisión propia, a pesar de que Lucian no lo aprobaba, por desgracia ahora está pagando las consecuencias.  
- ¿Quieres decir que Luc la castigó por haber escogido ella a su marido? –** Se escandalizó Daphne.  
**- Para nada, lo que pasa es que no resultó ser el hombre que ella pensaba. Luc no interfirió en su decisión y en ningún momento le recriminó nada, sólo le advirtió de que no era la persona apropiada para ella, nada más.** – Suspiré apenado por lo que estaba pasando Marcia. **– Ahora la está ayudando a tramitar el divorcio y gestionar todo lo referente a la custodia de la pequeña. Aunque te aseguro que él preferiría poder organizarle un funeral a ese desgraciado y ayudarla con los papeles de la herencia.  
- ¿Tan mal salió?** – Siguió preguntando.  
**- Sí.** – Respondí lacónico, no quería adentrarme en el drama personal de Marcia con Daphne, no sería apropiado.  
**- ¡Hola chicos! –** Saludaron a coro Dierdre y Cat, sentándose a ambos lados de Greg y Vinc.  
**- ¿A qué vienen esas caras largas? –** Preguntó Cat acariciando con un dedo la mejilla de Greg. - **¿Es que no sabéis divertiros?  
- Ese de ahí se va a tostar un poco… -** Dierdre señaló a Theo. **– Creo que deberíais darle la vuelta, ya parece bien hecho por este lado.** – Bromeó.  
**- Vale… ¿Qué le hicisteis?** – Pregunté al fin a mis amigos.  
**- Sólo le dimos un coscorrón. –** Se encogió de hombros Vince.  
**- Lo que pasa es que se lo dimos al mismo tiempo. –** Greg se carcajeó con su voz de barítono.  
**- No me extraña que lo hayáis dejado inconsciente. –** Me levanté e hice lo que Dierdre había sugerido, darle la vuelta para que se socarrase por el otro lado. **– Será un castigo aún mejor si hacemos que se queme por los dos lados.** – Añadí mientras me volví a sentar.  
**- ¿Qué hizo? –** Preguntó Cat bebiendo de la bebida de Greg.  
**- Se metió con Pansy. –** Dijo de manera categórica, como si eso fuese excusa suficiente.  
**- Bien hecho entonces. Pansy nos cae muy bien.** – Añadió Dierdre bebiendo del cóctel de Vince.

Al habérsenos unido las dos sobrinas de Lucian las conversaciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más animadas y abarcaron distintos temas. Ellas nos preguntaron cosas del mundo mágico, que les había dejado fascinadas desde que se enteraron de su existencia en navidades y no tuvimos inconveniente en contarles todo lo que se nos ocurría que fuese diferente y llamativo. Daphne aprovechó y les preguntó acerca de ellas, de su vida con Lucian, sentía curiosidad por cómo se mantenían tan unidas entre sí, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que cada una vivía su vida de un modo absolutamente independiente y que no tenían relación salvo cuando estaban cerca de su tío.

Crabe y Goyle también atendían a toda la información que las dos mujeres iban contando con absoluta naturalidad, nunca los había visto tan interesados en algo. Posiblemente influyese en algo el que las dos habían comenzado a ejercer su particular influencia sobre ellos. Blaise y yo volvimos a intercambiar una mirada entre nosotros, era como cuando estábamos en navidades, sólo que ahora no tenían que compartir a sus "víctimas". A Daphne no se le escapó tampoco ese intercambio de miradas, pero optó por no decir nada. Probablemente interrogaría a Blaise cuando estuviesen a solas.

Llegó un momento en que las dos terminaron por convencerles de que se metiesen en el agua, al parecer todos ellos tenían calor. A mí no me apetecía y por tanto me quedé observándolos desde la mesa. Fue divertido ver cómo jugaban como niños pequeños. Greg y Vince las subieron a sus hombros y les hicieron de monturas para una especie de pelea en el agua. Blaise y Daphne se escabulleron al otro lado de uno de los islotes, dejando a esos cuatro jugar mientras ellos se entretenían en otro tipo de juegos, más privados.

**- ¿Aburrido? –** Preguntó una voz a mi espalda.  
**- Hola, Zach.** – Me giré para encontrarme con el cachorro de Ennoia. **– No es eso, es que no me apetece volver al agua todavía. ¿Y tú, no quieres darte un chapuzón?  
- No soy un gran fanático de los deportes acuáticos… -** Encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose frente a mí. **– Lástima que no tengamos las escobas aquí. –** Se lamentó.  
**- No sería recomendable, aunque la mayoría de los sirvientes estén acostumbrados a que ocurran cosas extrañas… mientras estemos en el mundo muggle es preferible que intentemos comportarnos como tales. –** Le expliqué. – **Pero te entiendo, a mí también me cuesta. – **Sonriéndole. - **¿Qué planes tienes para la próxima semana?  
- Pues no te lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga…** - Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. **– Me voy a pasar las vacaciones de pascua con mis padres… y Ennoia.** – Tenía razón, no me lo podía creer.  
**- ¿Vas a llevar a una vampira antediluviana y asocial durante una semana con dos magos?** – Pregunté asombrado.  
**- No es asocial.** – Protestó con el ceño fruncido, me limité a mirarlo con una ceja levantada. – **Sólo un poquito solitaria.  
- Si tú lo dices… -** Encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- Lo estuvimos hablando esta mañana.** – Haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario. **– Mis padres me pidieron que fuese a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, pero no me apetecía estar sin ella durante tanto tiempo…  
- Somos adictivos, ¿lo sabías?** – Metiéndome con él.  
**- No es eso, Draco. –** Girando sus ojos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio. – **Lo que pasa es que me encuentro muy bien a su lado, a veces creo que es la más normal de todos vosotros. –** Sonriendo. **– Incluso ha accedido a hacerse pasar por una humana normal y que la presente como mi novia.  
- ¿Y dónde se supone que has conocido a una muggle?** – Pregunté por mera curiosidad.  
**- Reconozco que eso no lo tengo aún del todo hilado… -** con el ceño fruncido. – **Supongo que puedo decirles que la conocí aquí, estos días… -** Pensativo.  
**- ¿Dónde les dijiste que estabas?** – Interrogándolo. - **¿Qué excusa les diste para que te tomases antes las vacaciones?  
- Les dije la verdad, a medias. Que había ocurrido algo en el colegio y que nos habíamos tenido que ir antes, intenté tranquilizarles para que no se preocupasen, luego les dije que unos cuantos nos habíamos venido contigo a un castillo en Francia.  
- ¿Cómo se tomaron que estuvieses conmigo? –** No tenía muy buena prensa todavía en el mundo mágico, algo en lo que había puesto a trabajar a mi querido padre.  
**- Al principio no muy bien, pero cuando les dije que habías cambiado y que no eras el mismo del año pasado, quiénes eran los otros que estaban aquí… se lo terminaron tomando bastante mejor. Me preguntaron qué hacíamos en un castillo en Francia y que si había algún adulto con nosotros… Ya te lo imaginas, preguntas de padres.** – Sonriéndose. – **El caso es que les conté que tenías un tutor y que el castillo era suyo, que vinimos aquí todos porque nos habíamos hecho amigos durante el curso y queríamos aprovechar estos días extra para estar juntos y divertirnos.  
- Veo que lo has sabido llevar de un modo muy acertado, como bien dijiste, les has contado la verdad a medias, pero lo suficiente para dejarles tranquilos y que no envíen a un equipo de aurores en tu busca. –** Reconocí. **– Aunque te aseguro que pagaría por ver a Ennoia haciéndose pasar por una muggle normalita con tus padres. –** Sonriendo divertido.  
**- Yo también estoy un poco nervioso por esa parte… -** Me miró. **– Draco, Ennoia tenía catorce años cuando fue convertida, mis padres van a pensar que soy una especie de monstruo por estar con una chica tan "joven".** – Llevándose las manos a la cabeza. **– Es irónico… la más antigua de todos vosotros y tiene que parecer una niña…** - Suspiró angustiado.  
**- Tranquilo, diles que tiene dieciséis pero que es bajita. –** Dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo mientras me reía de su dilema.  
**- Ojalá fuese como Hermione… ¿no te parece que se ha vuelto muy mayor últimamente? –** Mirándola en la tumbona, con el resto de las chicas.  
**- Es que Hermione es mayor que vosotros, Zach.** – Apoyando los brazos en la mesa y acercándome un poco más a él. – **Debe de tener diecinueve años, si no un poco más.  
- ¿Cómo? –** Me miró sorprendido.  
**- En tercero utilizó un giratiempo para poder asistir a más clases y este año ha estado de paseo con Tony por buena parte de la historia mundial… Aunque sólo desapareciese unas horas o minutos para nosotros, probablemente pasase varios días o meses en algunas épocas.** – Le expliqué. **- El único que podría decirnos su edad con exactitud sería el propio Tony.  
- Entonces este curso para ella debe de ser interminable… -** Comentó con la mirada perdida en la mesa. **– Diecinueve años o más… -** Repitió asombrado. - **¿Ella lo sabe? –** Mirándome sorprendido.  
**- Por supuesto, aunque quizás no sepa exactamente cuántos años tiene, pero te aseguro que es perfectamente consciente de que es mayor que todos vosotros.  
- Ahora me explico muchas cosas… -** Murmuró para sí. **– La veía cada vez más madura y seria, imagino que tiene que ver con todo eso…**

Un poco más tarde nos llamaron Lucian y Lara para que comenzásemos a preparar la mesa. Como Zach, Lavender y yo éramos los más cercanos y no estábamos haciendo nada en particular, fuimos los encargados de ayudar a Dominique y Laurent a disponerlo todo en la sección cubierta. Como si hubiese llegado hasta ellos el aroma de la comida, Crabe y Goyle aparecieron de inmediato, todos los demás vinieron poco después. Blaise se apiadó de Theo y lo despertó lanzándole un cubo de agua, todos nos reímos cuando vimos que estaba quemado por todas partes y le resultaba insoportable tener que moverse. Pansy le echó la lengua desde el otro lado de la mesa.

La comida fue sencilla, si la comparamos con la cena de bienvenida que mi sire nos había proporcionado la noche anterior, se habían dispuesto varias fuentes de carne a lo largo de la extensa mesa, ensaladas, bandejas con verduras a la brasa, salsas de distintos tipos, jarras de agua, botellas de vino y algún que otro refresco. En esta ocasión tampoco estaban todos los sirvientes de los vampiros que vivían en el castillo, era una simple barbacoa familiar, como cualquier otra. Que estuviésemos en una playa artificial en medio de unos jardines magníficos, rodeados por murallas impresionantes, no tenía nada que ver.

Durante la sobremesa terminamos de discutir los planes que teníamos para el resto de las vacaciones de Pascua. La mayoría de los magos se irían a pasarlas con sus padres, muchos de ellos no estaban del todo tranquilos tras saber que se encontraban conmigo en un lugar apartado de su control. Hannah y Susan irían a casa de la primera para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Blaise iba a presentar a Daphne formalmente a sus padres, por lo menos a su madre y su actual marido. Crabe y Goyle tenían que ir con sus madres, desde que sus padres habían ingresado en prisión por apoyar a Voldemort, ellos eran lo único que tenían. Ennoia estaba deseando conocer a los padres de Zach, decía que sería muy emocionante estar en la casa de unos magos de verdad y hacerse pasar por una humana normalita. Lameth también había aceptado acompañar a Lavender a la casa de sus futuros suegros, cumpliría con todas las normas de cortesía, incluso le pidió a Dominique que le buscase un alojamiento cercano para no imponer su presencia más de lo imprescindible. Quizás le resultaría un poco complicado a Lavender tener que explicar la edad de Lameth, pero él la tranquilizó y le dijo que se haría pasar por un mago de su edad, para que no tuviese tantos inconvenientes. Harry y Ginebra se quedarían en la Fortaleza, ninguno de los dos tenía grandes deseos de encontrarse con sus parientes, el mago no tenía una maravillosa relación con sus tíos y la bruja tenía muy claro que si entraba en la casa de sus padres se enfrentaría a una serie de problemas y discusiones que no serían en absoluto agradables.

La que nos sorprendió a todos fue Hermione, resulta que la llamada que había realizado el día anterior a sus padres había tenido como finalidad informarles de que llevaría a unos amigos a pasar las fiestas de Pascua. Tenía muy claro que ni Isabel ni yo la dejaríamos ir sola a ninguna parte y, puesto que Ziva acababa de activarse, también ella iría con nosotros. No quería separar a Isabel de su alma gemela tan pronto.

**- ¿Les dijiste que yo iba a ir, Hermione? –** Le pregunté suspicaz.  
**- Por supuesto. No me he olvidado de nadie, Draco.** – Bromeando.  
**- ¿Y no les extraña que te acompañe un chico?** – Continué preguntando.  
**- Draco, ya están alucinando con que lleve alguien a casa.** – Riéndose. **– Desde que empecé a asistir a Hogwarts, cada año me he alejado más de ellos, apenas pasaba tiempo en casa… ¡Están encantados de que vaya y creo que mi madre daba botes de alegría porque llevase a amigos de la escuela! Piensa que conocen a Harry y Ron apenas de oídas, supongo que lo más complicado será explicarles cómo es posible que ese pesado que tantos problemas me causaba en el colegio ahora se haya convertido en… mi mejor amigo.** – Dándole un sorbo a su café con una media sonrisa en sus labios.  
**- Ya… o sea que se acuerdan de mí. –** Suspiré.  
**- Eres difícil de olvidar, cariño.** – Acariciándome la mano sobre la mesa. **– Recuerda que te conocieron cuando tu padre y el Sr. Weasley se enzarzaron en una pelea en la librería…  
- ¡Esto promete!** – Comentó Ziva exultante por la posibilidad de seguir metiéndose conmigo.  
**- Pero que os quede muy claro que vamos a ir de vacaciones, ¿eh?** – Especificó seria mi novia, lanzándonos sendas miradas de advertencia a Isabel y a mí. **– Nada de pelearos, nada de fastidiaros el uno al otro, cero jugarretas y… prohibido entrenar, estudiar o lo que sea. Os recuerdo que mis padres son muggles y no tratan habitualmente con el mundo mágico, tampoco quiero que tengan que conocer vuestra condición de vampiros.  
- Puedes estar tranquila a ese respecto, Fida'i.** – Isabel le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
**- ¡Un momento!** – Protestó Ziva. **– Yo quiero poder meterme con el sajón… ¡No es justo!  
- Por favor, Ziva…** - Rogó Hermione. **– No quiero tener que borrarles la memoria a mis padres, ya te he dicho que nunca he llevado amigos a casa y estarán encantados con la idea de tener invitados…  
- Bueno, vale… intentaré portarme bien.** – Accedió al fin.

Pansy también se quedaría en la Fortaleza, ella no tenía un hogar al que ir. En otras circunstancias me la habría llevado a mi casa donde podría disfrutar de una cierta tranquilidad, o me habría encargado de organizar unas vacaciones en algún otro lugar. Pero como estaba con Hermione y Blaise estaba con Daphne, me sentía un poco mal por no poder seguir apoyándola como antes. Quizás por eso me alegré al saber que estaba encantada con quedarse en la fortaleza, acompañada y arropada por el matrimonio que, de un curioso modo, la había adoptado.

Theo también manifestó su deseo de quedarse en la Fortaleza. De todos los seguidores de Voldemort, sólo mis padres y las madres de Crabe y Goyle se habían librado de ir a Azkaban, por lo que a él le esperaba una mansión prácticamente abandonada, apenas cuidada por uno o dos elfos domésticos. Quizás podría aprovechar su estancia e ir aprendiendo algunas cosas para el futuro, como por ejemplo empezar a madurar un poco más. Aunque siempre me ha parecido que muchas de sus bromas estaban dirigidas a distraer su mente de todo aquello por lo que habíamos pasado.

Terminamos levantándonos de la mesa cerca de las seis de la tarde, algunos se relajaron y se tumbaron a tomar el sol para reposar todo lo que habían comido. Theo se quedó bajo la sombra, no quería seguir tostándose, César estuvo encantado de acompañarlo durante una partida de ajedrez. Hermione quiso bañarse conmigo y pronto desaparecimos al otro lado de las islas, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, abrazados en el agua y charlando tranquilamente.

**- Ahora en serio…** - Susurré junto a su oído, acariciándola con mis labios en el proceso. **- ¿No les molesta a tus padres que vaya yo?  
- Tranquilo, Draco.** – Arrebujándose contra mi pecho. **– Les expliqué un poco por encima que mi relación con Harry y Ron había cambiado considerablemente y que tú e Isa os habíais convertido en mis mejores amigos… Sí que me costó un poco convencerles de que realmente habías cambiado desde que te conocieron, pero el que haya transcurrido tanto tiempo desde entonces, ha influido considerablemente.  
- No sé, Hermione… no dejas de ser hija única, sé lo que es eso… Tus padres deben de estar pendientes continuamente de cómo te va en la escuela, habrán querido que les escribas cada poco tiempo… -** Pero no me permitió continuar con mi discurso, pues selló mis labios con un delicioso beso.  
**- Cuando te dije que mi relación con mis padres había cambiado radicalmente desde que estaba en Hogwarts, no mentía, Draco.** – Explicó. **– Los primeros años sí que les enviaba cartas continuamente, llegaba a casa en las vacaciones y les contaba todo lo que me había pasado durante el curso… pero, más o menos desde cuarto, dejé de contarles una gran parte de lo que ocurría en mi vida escolar, poco a poco fui pasando más tiempo en compañía de magos, sobre todo de Harry y Ron. Muchas navidades las pasé con la familia de Ron, algunos veranos también…  
- ¿Y este año? ¿Qué les has contado?** – Pregunté con gran interés.  
**- Nada.** – Respondió sucintamente. – **Apenas les envié unas pocas cartas, dejando muchas cosas sin decir… Te recuerdo que me pasé el verano en Londres, en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Así podía acudir a los juicios que tenían lugar en el Wizengamont, en muchos tuve que prestar declaración y era más cómodo de ese modo…** - Su rostro se ensombreció.  
**- Me acuerdo, cuando me juzgaron a mí, declaraste a mi favor.** – Acariciando su mejilla y permitiéndome quedar prendado en su mirada. **- ¿Les contaste esa parte a tus padres?  
- Muy por encima, les dije que tuvieran lugar unos cuantos disturbios relacionados con magos y muggles, que ya estaban resueltos y que quería atender a los juicios para aprender los procedimientos… -** La observé con curiosidad. **– Es que aún no tenía muy claro si quería ser medimaga o abogada. –** Añadió. **– Pero siempre he procurado que no se enterasen demasiado de lo que ocurría… supongo que ya me parecía suficiente con que tuviesen que lidiar con la idea de una hija bruja como para tener que preocuparse además por Voldemort o los mortífagos.  
- ¿Y no se daban cuenta de que les ocultabas una parte importante de tu vida?** – Inquirí con curiosidad.  
**- Son padres, algo se les habrá pasado por la cabeza… -** Su sonrisa resultó un poco amarga. – **Pero cada vez que intentaban que hablase más o que les escribiese más a menudo, les daba las mismas excusas: o que no me estaba permitido decírselo porque violaría las leyes de la magia o porque tenía que muchas asignaturas que estudiar.  
- Lo siento, Hermione. –** La abracé con más fuerza, rodeándola con mis brazos como si de esa manera pudiese borrar todo lo que le había ocurrido durante aquellos seis años en los que no había podido estar a su lado, sino que me había visto obligado a enfrentarme a ella.  
**- No es culpa tuya, Draco. –** Rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos por mi cabello. – **Hace mucho tiempo que asumí que mi vida tendría que correr separada de la de mis padres, supongo que llevo preparándome para eso desde tercero.  
- ¿Por lo de usar un giratiempo?** – Aventuré.  
**- Sí, evidentemente se dieron cuenta de que había crecido mucho más de lo normal en un año, tanto física como personalmente… de pronto me encontré con que había un ciento de cosas que no podía decirles precisamente a causa de las condiciones que me habían sido impuestas para poder utilizarlo…**

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos por un largo espacio de tiempo, no dijo nada más, pero pude ver a través de su dorada mirada su alma. El alma de una mujer joven que me amaba y de la que estaba enamorado perdidamente, una mujer que sabía perfectamente lo que quería y que no tenía ningún miedo por aquello que tendría que hacer para conseguirlo, una mujer fuerte y decidida, con un largo bagaje de dolor, sufrimiento y soledad. Y me encontré preguntándome qué vería ella en mis ojos, qué pasaría por su mente cuando se encontraba entre mis brazos…

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos sin dejar de observarla, los acaricié ligeramente y disfruté viendo cómo los entornaba a medida que mi boca se volvía más exigente con la suya. Cuando los cerró por completo disfruté de saber que se había abandonado totalmente a mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos en un abrazo absoluto, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura. Así disfrutamos de la caricia del agua a nuestro alrededor, la intimidad que aquel escondrijo nos proporcionaba, la paz que se respiraba en aquel paraíso terrenal que mi sire y su familia habían construido y protegido durante tanto tiempo. Era como si a nuestro alrededor no existiese nada más que nosotros mismos. No sentimos la urgencia de otra cosa que besarnos y permanecer unidos de esa manera tan sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan completa.

Poco después nos reunimos con el resto, sólo tuvimos que aguantar unas cuantas bromas acerca de nuestra ausencia. Aunque quien más podría haberse cebado con nosotros, Tony, estaba demasiado ocupado en aquellos momentos, disfrutaba de estar tumbado en la arena, con su cabeza reposando en el regazo de su esposa, que acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, y comiendo uvas que Pansy se dedicaba a situar sobre sus labios. Una estampa absolutamente relajada que resultaba chocante en esos tres. Blaise y Daphne también estaban tumbados en la arena, el uno al lado del otro, charlando distendidamente acerca de sus planes para la semana de vacaciones. Crabe y Goyle, para no variar, seguían dando cuenta de los restos de la comida, para ellos era como si cada fiesta pudiese ser la última. Isabel y Ziva no estaban, probablemente se hubiesen retirado pronto de la fiesta, no me extrañó en absoluto. Theo aún estaba enfrascado en la partida de ajedrez con César, me dio lástima por un momento hasta que vi la sonrisa maliciosa del Ventrue, estaba claro que se lo estaba poniendo fácil al chaval. Ennoia, Zach, Lameth y Lavender estaban sentados en una mesa, tomé la mano de Hermione y nos sentamos con ellos.

**- Hola, ¿qué os tiene tan absortos?** – Preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento junto a la Gangrel.  
**- Simplemente estábamos intentando preparar nuestras historias para las vacaciones.** – Le respondió Lameth sonriente. – **Sigo insistiendo en que, lo más cómodo, es que me haga pasar por un alumno de Hogwarts, pero Lavender dice que no doy el tipo.  
- Tienes que reconocer que aparentas muchos más de diecisiete años, Lameth.** – Bromeé. – **Sería mejor si quisieses hacerte pasar por un joven profesor en prácticas.  
- Y eso me garantizaría una mirada horrorizada de mis futuros suegros junto con una patada en mi trasero.** – Mirándome de reojo. **– A este paso voy a tener que pedirle a Lucian que juegue un rato con mis huesos…** - frunciendo el ceño.  
**- Debes de estar deseándolo, si es lo único que se te ocurre… -** lo pinchó Ennoia, él le dirigió otra mirada poco amistosa. **– Vamos a ver, eres un maldito atlante, un vampiro y un mago…** - enumeró la Gangrel. **- ¿Y sólo se te viene a la cabeza la cirugía plástica?  
- No sé hasta qué punto un artefacto podría llegar a funcionar, te recuerdo que voy a estar en contacto con magos…** - comenzó a defenderse el atlante.  
**- Que no son ni la mitad de experimentados que tú…** - rebatió Ennoia.  
**- Ahí te doy la razón, En.** – Se sonrió Hermione, uniéndose a la discusión. **– Hasta que a Flitwick se le ocurrió enseñarnos el encantamiento revelador, todos estaban convencidos de que Dirk no tenía ni un solo tatuaje, era más bajo y tenía todo el aspecto de ser mayor de lo que realmente es.  
- ¿Ves? Puedes utilizar la ofuscación sin ningún problema, no creo que sus padres puedan ver a través de la red que tejas a tu alrededor.** – Corroboró Ennoia. – **Al menos yo lo tengo mucho más fácil. –** Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Zach.  
**- Sí, sólo conseguirás que sea a mí al que miren como el monstruo que se dedica a abusar de jovencitas. –** Refunfuñó el muchacho.  
**- ¿De verdad no aparento más de mi edad original?** – La antigua dirigió la pregunta a todos los presentes.  
**- A mí no me mires, yo hace tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por intentar adivinar edades.** – Se zafó Lameth.  
**- Podrías pasar por tener unos dieciséis.** – Añadí poco convencido.  
**- O diecisiete y ser bajita… -** Se sonrió Hermione.  
**- ¿Cuántos tenías originalmente? –** Preguntó Lavender.  
**- Catorce. –** Respondieron al unísono Zach y la vampira, aunque en él sonó como un lamento.  
**- Sí, podrías pasar perfectamente por una de dieciséis.** – Acordó Lavender.  
**- Tú no tendrás ningún problema con resultar demasiado joven o viejo a los ojos de sus padres.** – Comentó Lameth dirigiéndose a mí. **– Tenías exactamente la edad que se te supone cuando fuiste convertido.  
- En mi caso tendré que luchar contra los prejuicios que puedan tener hacia el chico que se dedicó a torturar a su hija desde que entró en el mundo mágico.** – Resoplé, dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione. **– Por mucho que hayas intentado suavizar algunas de las historias, algo me dice que, al menos hasta tercero, mi nombre apareció en alguna ocasión y no asociado a términos que me ayuden a suavizar el que ahora me haya convertido en el terrible tipo que va a robarles a su niña.  
- Exagerado… -** Protestó Hermione. **– Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso.  
- ¡Oh, oh! –** Lameth se llevó las manos a su rostro. **- ¡Me olvidaba de esa parte!  
- ¿Qué ocurre, cielito?** – Intervino Lavender. **- ¿De qué te has olvidado?  
- De que él también será el ogro que se aprovecha de ti, por lo menos a los ojos de tus padres.** – Expliqué solícito.  
**- ¿Y si simplemente les escribes una carta diciéndoles que te has casado y que no vas a volver a casa?** – Suplicó el atlante, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa no era una opción que Lavender fuese a permitirle.  
**- Pero me prometiste que lo intentarías…** - Protestó haciendo un puchero, eso es ser cruel con el pobre atlante.  
**- De acuerdo. –** Suspiró resignado. **– Me enfrentaré a la Inquisición, otra vez.  
- ¡No te hagas el mártir! –** Se metió Ennoia con él. **– La primera vez te lo pasaste en grande metiéndote con esos cardenales y ahora sólo te enfrentarás durante unas horas a dos padres preocupados por el bienestar de su única hija.**

Continuamos debatiendo los posibles escenarios que ambos se iban a encontrar en las casas de sus respectivas parejas. Desde el interrogatorio exhaustivo al que iban a someter a Lameth, hasta las posibles excusas que Ennoia y Zach podían poner para estar tan unidos en tan solo unos días, no podemos olvidar que se suponía que ellos se habían conocido durante la estancia del mago en el castillo. Aunque estaba claro que para En iba a ser mucho más fácil que para Lameth, sobre todo después de dejar asombrado a Zach cuando le demostró lo bien que se le daba fingir el acento francés. Pero es que estamos hablando de dos vampiros muy antiguos que han estado conviviendo con humanos durante demasiados siglos, sería raro que no terminasen consiguiendo sus objetivos sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Lameth se quejaba por el placer de quejarse.

A medida que iba oscureciendo los sirvientes de la casa de Lucian fueron encargándose de encender varias antorchas para iluminar la playa artificial. También se dispuso una cena ligera y cuatro de ellos trajeron instrumentos para acompañar la velada con música de cámara. Hermione los observó con curiosidad, probablemente intentaba discernir si alguno o todos ellos eran ghoules. Podría haberla sacado de dudas aclarándole que todos pertenecían a las familias de Dominique y Laurent, que ninguno era en sí ghoul de Lucian, pero sí que llevaban su sangre en sus venas por descender de dichas familias, pero preferí dejarla con la intriga.

Cuando resultó apropiado, nos despedimos de todos los demás y regresamos a nuestro edificio, paseando tranquilamente por los jardines, siguiendo una ruta distinta a la que nos había llevado hasta el lago por la mañana. La temperatura no era tan agradable por la noche y Hermione se había vuelto a poner el vestido sobre el bikini, aunque sabía que seguía teniendo frío. Le puse mi chaqueta para que pudiese cubrir sus brazos y posé un brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla a mí, aunque por desgracia no podía calentarla con mi cuerpo.

**- Hoy parecían mucho más relajados que ayer. –** Comentó Hermione en un susurro.  
**- Normal. Estamos en casa.** – Sin levantar la voz. **– Lo de ayer era una formalidad que teníamos que cumplir, creo que ninguno estaba con muchas ganas de tener que organizar sus planes para incluirnos en el esquema. Hoy simplemente se dejaron llevar por la idea de Lucian de dar una fiesta en la playa. Si te lo paras a pensar, no estaban todos presentes en todo momento.  
- No es sólo eso, es que también resulta curioso veros tan relajados… me refiero a los vampiros.** – Bajo la luz de la luna, pude ver el ceño fruncido de su rostro mientras una idea estaba formándose en su cabeza. – **En el colegio casi parecía que siempre estuvieseis en tensión por algo, reconozco que al final teníais toda la razón para estarlo, tal como terminaron las cosas…  
- Hermione, ya te dije que la Fortaleza es impenetrable.** – Sonriéndole. **– Nadie tendría los arrestos suficientes como para atacarla. Ni humano ni vampiro. Mucho menos los vampiros. Haz un recuento de los que han decidido que ésta sea su residencia permanente. –** La miré alzando una ceja. – **Lucian, un Lasombra que ha ido subiendo en el escalafón del clan hasta convertirse en la cabeza del mismo; Haquim, Rey de los Asesinos; Isabel, la hija del anterior mencionado monarca y una de sus mejores asesinas; Lameth, atlante que se libró por medio de argucias de su sire, antediluviano temido por muchos por sus artes mágicas; Ennoia, cabeza del clan Gangrel; César, uno de los generales más admirados de la historia de Roma y antiguo Ventrue para más señas; Tony, un druida con magia desconocida por muchos y control sobre el tiempo, así como una conocida pasión por la tortura; Julia, esposa del anterior y chiquilla de Lameth aunque Giovanni de apellido, nigromante psicópata con una mayor sed de sangre que la de su marido… -** Riéndome al terminar el recuento. **- ¿De verdad crees que alguien sería tan estúpido como para atacar el refugio de esos vampiros?  
- Te has dejado a Calebros.** – Puntualizó ella.  
**- No, cariño, no me he olvidado de él. Lo más probable es que nadie sepa que él está aquí, su habilidad para obtener información de los aspectos más insólitos sólo es comparable a su capacidad de escapar a las peores situaciones que pongan en peligro su integridad física. **

Cuando llegamos a nuestro dormitorio nos encontramos con todo preparado para que pudiésemos descansar. La chimenea estaba encendida arrojando un suave calor en la estancia iluminada por velas, la cama ya abierta para que nos metiésemos bajo las sábanas. Dobby incluso nos había dejado una bandeja con todo lo necesario para que pudiésemos tomarnos un cacao caliente antes de retirarnos a dormir. Igual que hacía cuando estaba al servicio de mi padre durante mi infancia.

El sol entraba por las ventanas, atravesaba los cristales y los cortinajes de la cama, cayendo como una suave y cálida caricia sobre el rostro de Hermione que dormía aún plácidamente. Era perfectamente consciente de la presencia de Dominique en la planta baja, esperando para poder indicarme los planes que mi sire nos había organizado para ese día. Estaba claro que, a pesar de tener mis propios dominios, todavía estaba bajo sus órdenes, por lo menos hasta que pudiese poner orden y concierto en mi casa, lo que me llevaría un tiempo. Dejé dormir a Hermione tranquila y bajé para encontrarme con la secretaria.

**- Buenos días, Draco. –** Saludó Dominique con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
**- Buenos días, Dominique.** – Le correspondí. - **¿Qué nos depara para el día de hoy el señor Deveraux?  
- Hoy es un día muy importante para el pueblo y la ciudadela, se celebra la Misa del Domingo de Ramos en la Basílica de Leonor.** – Señalando unas ramas de olivo que descansaban en la mesa del recibidor. **– Sería recomendable para ti y para Hermione el asistir a la celebración de tan importante evento, aunque comprendería perfectamente que os excusaseis en el caso de que vuestras creencias no sean acordes a…  
- No te preocupes, asistiremos. –** La interrumpí. **– Queda claro que es requerida nuestra asistencia, no creo que a Hermione le importe tener que escuchar una misa, aunque no tengo muy claras sus tendencias religiosas. ¿Sabes ya quién más asistirá?** – Preguntándome si sólo sería obligatorio para aquellos ligados a la casa de mi sire.  
**- Asistirán todos aquellos que se alojan en la casa de Lucian, también vendrán César, Tony, Julia, puede que Calebros esté presente pero no visible… Evidentemente Haquim, Isabel y Ziva no están obligados a asistir, pero en ocasiones lo hacen porque les resulta agradable. –** Expresé mi curiosidad en ese punto alzando una ceja. – **Ten en cuenta que la Basílica es decorada acorde con el oficio, se lee el relato completo de la Pasión y se reúnen todos los vasallos de Lucian…  
- ¿Algo más? –** Teniendo en cuenta que tendría que verlo en breve, no consideraba necesario que me diese una explicación más larga.  
**- Por supuesto. –** De nuevo se sonrió. – **Tras la misa tendrá lugar una recepción en el salón principal del palacio y ahí sí que es obligatorio que estéis presentes tanto tú como la Dama Hermione.  
- ¿A qué viene esa manía de llamarme "Dama"?** – Preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. – **Ni que perteneciese a la nobleza…  
- Podría decirse que ahora sí. –** Replicó Dominique. – **En cierto modo, Lucian procede de una familia noble y aquí se han mantenido los escudos de armas y las genealogías correspondientes a las familias que ostentaron distintos títulos a lo largo de la historia, como los condados de Périgord y Angoulême. Me extraña que no te dieses cuenta de que, el propio escudo de armas de la familia Deveraux es muy similar al de la Casa Ducal de Aquitania, campo rojo o de gules con leopardo de oro.  
- Perdón… -** Se disculpó Hermione, azorada por la explicación de Dominique. **– Me temo que no tengo tantos conocimientos de la historia de la familia de Lucian como para poder reconocer un escudo de otro. Aún así, él es quien procede de familia noble, Draco y yo no somos más que un par de magos corrientes. –** Continuando con su línea de protesta. Me limité a suspirar por lo bajo y reclinarme contra la pared, estaba claro que la discusión iría para rato.  
**- Evidentemente esos títulos ya no tienen validez hoy en día, sobre todo porque la República Francesa se dedicó a borrar todas las posibilidades de que alguien pudiese optar al trono de Francia. Pero eso no quita que Lucian sea un noble, que su familia haya estado al servicio de reyes y duques, igualmente algunos de sus descendientes tienen un puesto en la línea sucesoria francesa…** - Siguió explicando Dominique, dispuesta a darle una clase de historia avanzada a Hermione si fuese necesario.  
**- Eso no te lo discuto, pero Draco y yo no descendemos de Lucian, él sólo es su chiquillo en lo que respecta a la sociedad vampírica… -** Y aquí es donde la pobre Hermione volvió a meter la pata al no darse cuenta de que eso me convierte en su descendiente de sangre, en todos los aspectos.  
**- Correcto. Entonces en lugar de discutir el origen nobiliario de Lucian y la razón por la cual ambos debéis asistir a las dos ceremonias que hoy tendrán lugar como se acostumbra desde tiempos inmemoriales… Procederé a explicarte que, dentro de la sociedad vampírica, también existen clases y nobleza, empezando por los clanes y aquellos que sustentan el poder dentro de los mismos. A pesar de que mi señor no comenzó en el clan Lasombra, uno de los más prestigiosos dentro de la actual sociedad vampírica, lo suficientemente cerca de Caín como para tener una importancia, a lo largo de los siglos ha escalado los puestos necesarios para situarse tan cerca que nadie puede discutir su absoluto derecho a declararse Cabeza de Clan. Si realizamos una analogía con otro clan que conoces perfectamente, el de los Assamitas, te darás cuenta de que Lucian comparte importancia y título con Haquim, el que se denomina "Rey de los Asesinos", aunque en realidad tendríamos que decir que es el "Rey" de dicho clan. Siguiendo esa lógica, Lucian es el Rey de los Lasombra y Draco, al ser su chiquillo directo, podría sustentar el título de Príncipe. Como tú eres su esposa ante los ojos de todos los demás vampiros, eso te concede el título de Princesa Consorte, aunque ya ha quedado claro que pronto serás también chiquilla de mi señor, por lo tanto te convertirás en una Princesa por derecho de sangre…** - Dominique cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y dirigió una mirada desafiante a Hermione. -** ¿Alguna otra duda de por qué perteneces a la nobleza?  
- No. Está claro que te dedicarás a retorcer cualquier objeción que ponga por lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo el discutir contigo.** – Protestó Hermione. – **Será mejor que me vaya a vestir…  
- Sabia decisión.** – Dominique lucía una sonrisa triunfante. **– Encontrarás las ropas apropiadas dispuestas en el vestidor, seguro que Draco estará encantado de ayudarte con ellas.** - Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. – **También sería apropiado que vayas pensando en las joyas que ha de llevar. Encontrarás el anillo de Lucian en tu arcón, tienes que llevarlo puesto. –** Luego hizo un gesto con la mano para que me apresurase. – **¡Allez, allez ! **

Mi furiosa esposa me precedía en las escaleras, algo me dijo que sería mejor esperar a decir nada hasta que el agua de la ducha la hubiese calmado un poco. Resultaba gracioso que Hermione estuviese tan enfadada por el que ahora la considerasen parte de la nobleza, aunque fuese por asociación. Es cierto que, entre los magos, no existen distinciones nobiliarias, aunque algunos magos han obtenido títulos del régimen muggle a lo largo de la historia por sus consejos al monarca correspondiente, aunque nunca tuvieron validez alguna en nuestro mundo. Sí es cierto que se hacía una gran distinción por los orígenes, como bien sabía Hermione, esa distinción entre hijos de muggles e hijos de magos, quizás eso era lo que provocase que se pusiese así. No en vano yo pertenecía a una de las familias más antiguas de sangre limpia y ahora también me había convertido en parte importante de un clan vampírico de gran abolengo… Me sonreí ante la reacción de mi esposa, estaba claro que tenía un gran problema con todo lo que tuviese un rasgo de clasismo.

Cuando vi los atuendos que Lucian esperaba que llevásemos durante las dos ceremonias, me expliqué por qué Dominique había dicho que tendría que ayudar a Hermione a ponérselo. Era muy similar aquel con el que había aparecido tras hacer una visita a la corte de Enrique VIII con Tony y Julia. Consistía en una especie de corpiño de brocado y pedrería, una falda haciendo juego y una capa en un fuerte color burdeos con las mangas alargadas a la altura de las muñecas, el reborde tanto de la capa como de las mangas tenía una franja en brocado y pedrería como el corpiño y la falda. El mío se trataba de un justillo negro, bordado en plata y también con incrustaciones de pedrería siguiendo el bordado, las mangas estaban acuchilladas y mostraban un forro blanco, eran desmontables por lo que casi parecía que se trataba de una especie de chaleco raro, los pantalones eran extraños pues no tenían cremallera, se ataban por un sistema de lazos. Por suerte para Hermione, las ropas eran de seda, así no tendría que pasar más calor del necesario con esa indumentaria. Contuve a duras penas la risa cuando vi su rostro de desesperación al salir de la ducha y encontrarse con los ropajes.

**- ¿De verdad tengo que ponerme eso?** – Casi sin aliento.  
**- Me temo que sí.** – Conteniendo la sonrisa. – **A mí también me toca disfrazarme… -** Intentando consolarla. **– Lo más probable es que todos tengamos que ir vestidos de época.** – Estaba lamentando el no haber permitido que Dominique nos explicase un poco más el protocolo de la ceremonia a la que teníamos que asistir.  
**- ¿Pero qué manía le ha entrado a todo el mundo en esta familia con los trajes de época?** – Rugió desesperada. **– No, no hace falta que contestes… ya sé… todos provienen de edades antiquísimas, esta es la casa de Lucian y él habrá impuesto las normas.** – Gimió al ver el corpiño. **– Otra vez a no poder respirar…  
- Intentaré no apretártelo demasiado para que puedas respirar con tranquilidad.** – Acariciando su mejilla con un dedo. **– Además… piensa en lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar después cuando tenga que deshacer todos los lazos para quitártelo… -** Atrapando uno de sus labios entre los míos. **– Aún no te lo has puesto y ya estoy deseando arrancártelo…  
- Quizás eso sirva como aliciente para soportarlo… -** Poniéndose de puntillas para abrazar mi cuello y besarme con fuerza.  
**- Ahora el que lo va a pasar mal soy yo…** - Gemí al tener que alejarla de mí. **– Vete poniéndote lo que puedas mientras me doy una ducha rápida. –** Corriendo como si me persiguiese el mismo diablo hacia la ducha.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua pensé en lo que me había dicho Dominique acerca de las joyas, estaba claro que, al tratarse de un evento social tan importante, tendríamos que llevar toda suerte de adornos, tanto para mostrar la riqueza de la casa del señor como para indicar nuestras "alineaciones". Buen ejemplo de ello es el que me "ordenase" ponerme el anillo de Lucian, que dejaba claro que pertenecía a su casa. Imaginé que también lo llevarían sus ghoules y aquellos a los que otorgaba su protección, como sus sobrinas. Intenté pensar en un diseño que me representase y así poder seguir con esa costumbre con aquellos a los que yo protegía.

Al salir de la ducha ayudé a Hermione a vestirse, como le había dicho no apreté demasiado el corpiño, pero tampoco era tan asfixiante como aquel que había tenido que llevar. El tema de las joyas seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, intentando encontrar algo que me definiese y así concentrarlo todo en un anillo. Ella se dio cuenta de que algo me preocupaba, puede que fuese por mi mirada perdida al vestirme con aquellas ropas.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Draco? –** Acariciando mi mejilla para obtener mi atención.  
**- Al parecer tengo que llevar el anillo de Lucian y, estaba intentando pensar en uno que pudiese darle a mis protegidos… -** Comenté aún ausente. – **Pero son tantas las cosas que se me ocurren que no logro concretar nada.  
- ¿Un anillo? ¿Cómo el que te regalé en San Valentín, por ejemplo? –** Preguntó ella.  
**- No exactamente, tú me regalaste un sello, se supone que sólo yo puedo llevarlo ya que se trataría de mi firma.** – Saqué un pequeño baúl del armario. Era una especie de joyero pues ahí guardaba el sello que Hermione me había regalado, el sello que me había dado mi padre, varios colgantes y broches heredados de mis abuelos o regalados por mis tíos. **– Este es el anillo de Lucian.** – Sacando un gran anillo de plata con un óvalo de obsidiana rodeado de diamantes. – **La obsidiana representa al clan Lasombra, se supone que si alguien lo ve en mi mano ha de asumir que estoy bajo su protección. –** Observándolo con detenimiento e intentando encontrar un diseño igual de sencillo pero que al mismo tiempo me distinguiese un poco de él.  
**- Pero tú también eres un Slytherin.** – Comentó sacando otro anillo del arcón, era el que me había regalado mi padrino Severus hacía mucho tiempo, una esmeralda con engarce de plata tallado en forma de serpiente que se muerde la cola. – **Quizás si le añades algún detalle en verde a tu anillo…** - Dejando la idea en el aire. **– Aunque no tienes que pensarlo ahora, ¿no? –** Devolviendo el anillo al arcón.  
**- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo, mientras Dobby te ayuda a peinarte puedo intentar crear los anillos… -** Mirándola sonriente. - **¡Dobby!  
- ¡No necesito ayuda para peinarme! –** Protestó ella, pero el elfo ya había aparecido frente a nosotros.  
**- A sus órdenes señorito Malfoy… perdón, señor Malfoy.** – Haciendo una profunda reverencia que casi le hace golpearse la nariz con las rodillas.  
**- La Dama Hermione necesita que le ayudes a peinar su cabello… -** Entrando en el armario y sacando un baúl más grande, sonriéndome por lo que le esperaba a mi pobre esposa.  
**- Draco, ya te he dicho que no necesito ayuda… -** Pero se calló cuando abrí la tapa del arcón. - **¿Qué demonios…?**

El interior estaba cubierto de raso y en él se veían las joyas que tendría que llevar, reconozco que las tenía guardadas desde hacía tiempo para que las llevase en alguna ocasión parecida, no se me había ocurrido que pudiese estrenarlas tan pronto por lo que no había tenido tiempo de enseñárselas. En el centro descansaba una tiara de plata y diamantes, con varios rubíes a su alrededor, uno central estaba tallado en forma de corazón. A su alrededor estaba un collar haciendo juego, se suponía que cubriría toda su garganta y caería sobre su pecho, tenía un corazón de rubí resaltando en el medio, dos pulseras idénticas de diamantes y rubíes, también dos pendientes alargados y terminados en rubíes más pequeños.

**- Para poder llevar bien la tiara y que luzca como es debido, es necesario que te haga un tocado.** – Le expliqué sonriente. – **Perdona que dude de tu capacidad para dominar tu cabello del modo apropiado, quizás aceptes la ayuda de Dobby de todas formas.  
- ¡Eso es excesivo! –** Jadeó maravillada al ver las joyas.  
**- Algo me dice que no vas a desentonar demasiado si las llevas puestas. –** Guiñándole un ojo. **– Recuerda el discurso que te dio Dominique con respecto a tu lugar en la nobleza… -** Ganándome una mirada iracunda a la que no di importancia.

Dobby la siguió hasta el tocador para comenzar a ayudarla con su cabello y la tiara, entre tanto, yo me dediqué a sacar cofres del armario. Aproveché las sombras para reunir en una mesa los elementos necesarios para crear los anillos. Hermione me había dado una buena idea con lo de añadir un detalle en verde. Por eso, frente a mí ahora disponía de una barra de plata, un bloque de obsidiana, un bloque de circonita verde y uno de esmeralda. No disponía del tiempo suficiente para realizarlos manualmente, pero sí podía crearlos utilizando la magia cuando ya tenía los elementos básicos a mi alcance. Pronto tuve seis anillos, similares al de Lucian, se trataba de anillos de plata, con una obsidiana rodeada de piedras verdes. Mi sire se había limitado a usar un óvalo de la piedra negra, aprovechando que la magia me permitía una mayor flexibilidad, yo había escogido que la piedra formase una "S". Dos anillos estaban rodeados de esmeraldas, los otros cuatro de circonitas.

Cuando los tuve terminados, Hermione apareció ante mí ya peinada y adornada con las joyas, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por la mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo al llevar todo eso puesto encima. Me acerqué a ella sin dejar de admirar su belleza, resaltada por todos los adornos que lucía, al igual que por su indumentaria, tenía todo el aspecto de una princesa. Tomé su mano izquierda y deslicé en el dedo anular uno de los anillos con esmeraldas.

**- ¿Te gusta?** – Pregunté acercando su mano a mis labios para besarla.  
**- ¿Has sido capaz de hacer esto en tan poco tiempo?** – Sorprendida. – **Es… precioso, Draco.  
- Ahora viene la mala noticia… -** Tomando uno de los cofres pequeños que había sobre la mesa. **– Tienes que llevar más anillos.  
- ¡Pero…! –** Comenzó a protestar.  
**- ¡Shhh! –** Posando un dedo en sus labios. **– Tú también tienes que llevar el de Lucian, pues eres su protegida y pronto serás su chiquilla.** – Sacando el anillo en cuestión y deslizándolo en el dedo corazón. **– Este es el que hace juego con el resto de tus joyas. –** Escogiendo un anillo con un rubí en talla corazón, rodeado de diamantes y deslizándolo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. **– Este otro es para que el de antes no se sienta tan solito.** – Tomando un sencillo anillo de plata con una esmeralda en el medio, poniéndoselo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Así sus dos manos con las mías y deposité un suave beso en sus labios. **– Ya estás perfecta para salir.** – Sonreí. – **Y conste que yo también he de llevar unos cuantos. –** Guiñándole un ojo con picardía y mostrándole mis manos.

En mi mano derecha estaba el sello que ella me había regalado, el sello de mi padre y un anillo de esmeralda como el que ella llevaba. En mi mano izquierda había puesto el anillo de Lucian y el mío rodeado de esmeraldas. Guardé en un saquito que até al cinturón los otros cuatro anillos de obsidiana y circonitas, para poder dárselos a Theo, Blaise, Crabe y Goyle cuando nos encontrásemos con ellos.

**- Casi parece que vamos a presentarnos ante la Reina de Inglaterra en lugar de asistir a una simple misa. –** Comentó con un ligero desdén mientras bajábamos las escaleras.  
**- Mejor no digo nada… -** Riéndome al bajar tras ella y peleándome para ponerme el ridículo sombrero que me había entregado Dobby.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja nos encontramos con Crabe y Goyle. Su traje era similar al mío aunque en un tono marrón oscuro, no tenía ningún tipo de bordado o pedrería y las mangas acuchilladas mostraban un forro verde esmeralda. Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Hermione y fueron incapaces de articular palabra alguna. Recuperaron el habla cuando les entregué los anillos.

**- ¡Ostras, Draco! –** Exclamó Vincent mientras se lo ponía en la izquierda, no se me escapó que cada uno de ellos llevaba un anillo de esmeraldas en la derecha. **– Dominique nos despertó y nos dijo que teníamos que vestirnos de esta guisa para acudir a no sé qué misa, pero no pensé que tuviésemos que ir tan enjoyados.** – Frunció el entrecejo cuando se fijó en mi justillo profusamente decorado. - **¿Por qué tú llevas esa pinta de principito?  
- Porque resulta que lo soy.** – Resoplé paciente.  
**- ¿Y por qué tenemos que llevar este anillo?** – Inquirió Gregory con suspicacia.  
**- Porque se supone que estáis bajo mi protección.** – Expliqué sin emoción. **– Por lo mismo que dormís en esta sección y no en la de Lucian.  
- Pero no quiere decir que vayas a hacer con nosotros lo mismo que con Blaise y Theo, ¿no? –** Vincent parecía preocupado mientras se ajustaba el anillo en el dedo.  
**- No, no implica que os vaya a convertir en mis ghoules. Os consultaría primero en el caso de planteármelo, no quiero tener a nadie a disgusto bajo mi servicio.** – Alzando una ceja en espera de más protestas.  
**- O sea… que no nos comprometemos a nada, ¿no?** – Greg aún lo sostenía entre los dedos, sin llegar a ponérselo.  
**- ¡Sólo es un maldito anillo, chicos! –** Resoplé. **– No está encantado ni nada por el estilo, se trata de un sencillo regalo que, para los demás miembros de la familia, significa que estáis en mi casa, bajo mi protección… No tiene otro significado oculto ni tampoco quiere dar a entender nada más. ¿De acuerdo?  
- Vale. –** Dijeron al unísono. Cuando Greg se lo puso aún estuvo mirándolo con desconfianza un minuto, en espera de que algo ocurriese.  
**- No muerde, Greg. –** Se rió Hermione. – **Pesa un poco, pero nada más.** – Encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándole el suyo. **- ¿Ves? A mí también me ha obligado a ponerme uno igual.**

Tomamos los ramos de olivo y salimos por la puerta principal. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el palacete nos encontramos con Tony, Julia, Theo y Pansy y los dos ghoules del matrimonio, Luca y Bárbara. Todos llevaban unos trajes y vestidos similares a los nuestros. El que siempre tenía que destacar era Tony, seguro que si no lo hacía le iba mal, en lugar de llevar un tejido fresco como el lino o la seda, había optado por ir completamente vestido de cuero negro, el diseño de las ropas sí era el apropiado, aunque no llevaba las mangas acuchilladas, sino ajustadas a los brazos, permitiendo que sobresaliese la camisola interior de lino tanto por el cuello como en los puños. Julia iba magnífica con un corpiño y falda en azul claro, bordados en plata y con pedrería, la bata era de un azul fuerte y las mangas, en lugar de prolongarse en las muñecas, se ajustaban a su brazo terminando en un pico sobre su mano. Me sonreí al ver las joyas que llevaba ella, había acertado al decirle a Hermione que no desentonaría. La Giovanni había optado por un juego de tiara, gargantilla, pendientes y pulseras realizados en plata y diamantes, aunque lo que más destacaba era que, en el centro de la tiara, sobre su pecho y colgando de los pendientes, pendían diamantes azules. Piedras muy escasas y extremadamente valiosas.

Al acompañarlos y alojarse en su casa, Theo y Pansy llevaban trajes idénticos a los de Bárbara y Luca. Más sencillos que los del matrimonio pero en las mismas tonalidades. Tony llevaba un sello de oro en la mano derecha y un anillo de zafiros en la izquierda. Igual que las pulseras de Julia estaban adornadas con zafiros y los dos anillos que sujetaban la manga sobre su mano eran de zafiros. Bárbara y Pansy también llevaban sendos juegos de joyas pero en su caso, las piedras que daban color a las piezas, eran lapislázulis. Todos, sin excepción, llevaban un anillo de zafiros en la mano izquierda, probablemente era el anillo que indicaba que estaban bajo la protección del matrimonio.

**- ¡Hola, chicos! –** Saludó animada Julia del brazo de su marido. - **¿Preparados para la fiesta?  
- H, estás magnífica con este vestido. –** Comentó Tony tomando la mano de mi esposa y haciendo el amago de besarla. **– Te felicito en la selección de los adornos, Draco…** - Sonriéndose. **– Los rubíes son la mejor manera de enmarcar una rosa como la que tienes por esposa.  
- También Julia roba la respiración… -** Halagando a su esposa igualmente.  
**- ¿A vosotros también os han ordenado que os disfracéis?** – Comentó Greg acercándose a Theo.  
**- ¡Claro! **– Se rieron él y Pansy, que iba de su brazo.  
**- La ceremonia a la que vamos a asistir lleva celebrándose desde hace siglos invariablemente. Es el inicio de una semana llena de fiestas en el pueblo y Lucian decidió que de esta manera también honraba a todos sus vasallos. –** Comentó Luca.  
**- Se requiere que todos los que asistan luzcan sus mejores vestiduras, desde el Renacimiento se decidió que estas eran unas ropas muy apropiadas para la seriedad de la ceremonia y por eso ha perdurado la costumbre. –** Añadió Bárbara, del brazo de su compañero ghoul.  
**- Al parecer algunos tienen obligación de asistir, otros van sólo porque les apetece.** – Dijo Pansy, no parecía estar muy segura de a qué grupo pertenecía ella.  
**- Creo que yo soy uno de los obligados.** – Comenté sonriente. – **Por cierto, Theo, tengo un anillo para ti.** – Entregándole el que le correspondía.  
**- A nosotros también nos ha dado uno. –** Mostró Vincent sonriente. – **Es como una especie de cartelito que dice que estamos con él.** – Le explicó riéndose.  
**- Quiere decir que estás bajo su protección, muchacho. –** Comentó Tony. **– Se supone que eso impide que yo pueda comerte.** – Riéndose al ver cómo Crabe y Goyle se quedaban lívidos ante su comentario. - **¿Me permites observar el diseño, H?** – Tomando la mano izquierda de mi esposa donde estaba el suyo. **– Veo que te has inspirado en el de Lucian, añadiendo algunas variaciones para personalizarlo.** – Observó.  
**- Para aclararos un poco los que tienen obligación o no de ir… -** Intervino Julia. – **Evidentemente todos los que se alojan con Lucian o pertenecen a su familia, tienen la obligación de ir, así como los que están en la casa de Draco o tienen relación con él. En el caso de los demás, tenemos la opción de asistir si lo deseamos, en cuyo caso, todos los que estén en nuestra casa han de presentarse también.** – Explicó con paciencia. **– Si nosotros nos hubiésemos abstenido de asistir, sólo Theo tendría la obligación de ir, por ser el futuro ghoul de Draco.  
- Muy bien explicado, Ari.** – Alabó una voz a nuestra derecha.

Se nos acercaba otro grupo nutrido de personas, en este caso llevaban ropas muy diferentes a las nuestras. Encabezaban el grupo dos mujeres vestidas con largas túnicas de seda adornadas con complicados dibujos en plata y oro, llevando un velo que impedía que viésemos sus rostros, sólo mostrando sus ojos. Una vestía de rojo y la otra de azul, una llevaba joyas en las que predominaban los rubíes y en la otra la piedra escogida eran los zafiros. Quien había hablado era Ziva, la que vestía de azul, deduje que la otra era Isabel. Tras ellas venían Daphne y Blaise, también ellos iban ataviados con ropas de influencia árabe, por último estaban Zanaa'h y Ayden, los dos ghoules de Isa. Me di cuenta de que, en su caso, todos llevaban dos anillos de oro, uno de rubí y otro de zafiro, imagine que AJ tendría derecho a tener su propio signo de identidad.

**- A mi señor y a mí nos gusta mucho asistir a estas ceremonias de Lucian.** – Comentó Isabel. **– Nunca hemos tenido inconveniente en acompañarle, sólo hubo un poco de revuelo durante la época de las cruzadas, pero como ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestra presencia…** - Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Sí, me acuerdo de la primera ocasión en la que apareció Haquim.** – Dijo Ziva. **– Lucian se enfadó mucho con el arzobispo que había venido para oficiar la ceremonia, tanto es así que lo echó a patadas de la ciudadela. Fue la única vez que un sencillo sacerdote llevó todo el peso del oficio.  
- ¡Caramba, Hermione, estás alucinante con ese vestido!** – Exclamó Daphne soltándose del brazo de Blaise para poder dar la vuelta alrededor de mi esposa y así ver el conjunto en todas sus perspectivas. Ella llevaba una túnica y un velo en tono lila y sus joyas eran de oro y amatistas. - **¡Y yo que creía que iba fabulosa…!  
- Y estás fabulosa, Daphne.** – Corroboró Blaise con una sonrisa. **– Son estilos diferentes, cada una está perfecta a su manera. –** Se fijó entonces en Pansy. **– Tú tampoco tienes nada que envidiarles, Pans.** – Acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se lo impidió sin poder dejar de reírse.  
**- Lo siento… -** Se disculpó entre risas. **– Es que pareces el Rey Baltasar con ese turbante.  
- No le hagas caso, Blaise… -** Lo tranquilicé dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, aunque reconozco que yo estaba tragándome la risa al verle con esas pintas. – **Toma, para que lo añadas a la colección. –** Entregándole el anillo.  
**- ¡Gracias, Draco! –** Lo aceptó de inmediato, poniéndoselo en la mano izquierda. – **Creo que soy el chico más protegido de toda la ciudadela… -** Riéndose y mostrando sus manos. Llevaba el anillo de esmeralda de Slytherin, el anillo de zafiro de AJ, el de rubí de Isabel y ahora el mío de obsidiana. **– Cuando Isa me comentó lo que significaba su anillo, no creí que tú tuvieses uno preparado para mí.** – Sonriéndome. **– Te daría un abrazo, si no fuese porque tengo miedo de que tu sombrero y mi turbante se caigan. No veas lo que me costó ponérmelo, y eso que tuve ayuda de Ayden.**

Pronto se unieron el resto de los habitantes del palacio. César vino solo pues ninguno de sus ghoules estaba con él en aquellos momentos. Su traje era blanco con adornos en púrpura y simplemente llevaba un sello de oro en la mano derecha, estaba claramente influenciado por las que habían sido sus vestiduras en su época de Dictador de Roma. Lameth y Lavender también venían sin compañía. El traje de Lameth era de un color tierra y seguía el mismo corte que el de Tony. Evidentemente Lavender iba vestida de color lavanda, su corpiño y la falda estaban adornados con amatistas, igual que las joyas que lucía. Lameth llevaba un sello de oro en su mano derecha y un anillo de amatista en la izquierda, tenía la impresión de que hasta ahora no había precisado escoger un anillo que identificase a los de su casa, igual que César, y que había escogido las amatistas por ser piedras de un tono violáceo que encajaban a la perfección con el color lavanda. Por si nos quedase alguna duda de su interés por Lavender.

Ennoia vino del brazo de Zach, detrás venían Hannah y Susan, George les seguía con rostro huraño, puede que no le hiciese ninguna gracia verse desplazado en la comitiva. Todos vestían con trajes de tono marfil o blanco, los de Ennoia y Zach estaban bordados en oro y tenían perlas cosidas completando los dibujos. Los de las dos Hufflepuff eran más sencillos, los bordados eran en hilo normal y no llevaban piedras o perlas cosidas. También Ennoia lucía una tiara de oro y perlas, a juego con la gargantilla y los pendientes, así como las pulseras. En la mano derecha llevaba un sello de oro y un anillo de oro y perlas, en la izquierda, igual que todos los que la acompañaban, mostraba un anillo de oro y marfil con el relieve de un león rampante. Hannah y Susan llevaban tiaras de oro que hacían que sus rostros pareciesen soles, con unas perlas colgando de las puntas, las gargantillas eran simplemente una vuelta de perlas con una perla más grande colgando en el medio, a juego con los pendientes y las pulseras.

El grupo de Haquim era toda una explosión de colores. Todas las odaliscas llevaban túnicas similares a las que usaban Isa y Ziva, pero cada una de un color diferente. Sus únicas joyas consistían en un anillo de oro con un enorme rubí. Sin embargo Haquim llevaba un gigantesco broche de rubí rodeado de diamantes en el turbante, además de varios anillos de oro y piedras preciosas en las manos. Su túnica, en contraste con la del resto de Assamitas, era de color blanco y estaba bordada en oro.

**- ¡Qué emoción! –** Exclamó Lavender del brazo de Lameth, dando un ligero brinco.  
**- Tranquila, florecilla. Te aseguro que la ceremonia es bastante aburrida.** – Lameth le dio una palmadita en la mano.  
**- ¡Oh, no seas aguafiestas, Dirk! –** Protestó ella en un tono meloso. **- ¡Mira qué guapos estamos todos!  
- Eso, Dirk… no seas aguafiestas. –** Se le acercó Ennoia con una sonrisa. **– Lavender tiene toda la razón, estamos vestidos con nuestras mejores galas, seguro que estos muchachos nunca han conocido el fasto de la nobleza. ¿Acaso me equivoco, Zachary?  
- No, En. –** Se sonrió el joven. **– Estás en lo cierto. Nunca habíamos visto tal despliegue de…  
- ¿Opulencia?** – Propuso la antigua Gangrel con un guiño.

Al fin, aparecieron Lucian y Lara. Salieron por el oscuro pasadizo que se abría entre los dos edificios, ver cómo salían al sol desde la absoluta negrura era fascinante. Ambos con mantos de terciopelo rojo y armiño sobre sus trajes, en sus cabezas llevaban coronas que indicaban sus títulos de nobleza, los dos condados que antes había mencionado Dominique. A través del manto se podía ver que Lucian llevaba un justillo similar al mío, en seda negra con un enrejado de flores de lis y con perlas y diamantes cosidos en las puntas de cada flor. Sus manos estaban plagadas de anillos, en la derecha llevaba el sello de oro, un anillo de rubí y diamantes, otro de esmeraldas y diamantes y uno con el granate más grande que había visto jamás. En la izquierda mostraba el anillo de obsidiana rodeado de diamantes que correspondía a los Lasombra, otro de jade, uno de turquesa y otro más de lapislázuli. El corpiño y la falda de Lara estaban bordados también con un enrejado de flores de lis de plata, también llevaban diamantes y perlas cosidas con un detalle increíble. La bata que completaba su vestido tenía las mangas alargadas a la altura de las muñecas, igual que el de Hermione y Lavender, todo el reborde mostraba un complicado encaje blanco que contrastaba en su sencillez con la complejidad del resto de su vestido. También ella llevaba una profusión de joyas, brillaban con el sol de la mañana la tiara de platino y diamantes a juego con la gargantilla terminada en una gigantesca perla en forma de lágrima. Sus manos también estaban cubiertas de anillos, el sello de oro en la derecha, acompañado por tres anillos de oro y esmeraldas en distintos cortes, el anillo de obsidiana en la izquierda, con otro de zafiros y dos de rubíes.

Justo detrás de ellos venían las cuatro sobrinas de Lucian, tras ellas iba Justin, cerraban la formación Dominique y Laurent, precedidos de Ginebra del brazo de Harry. Este orden probablemente venía impuesto por las diferencias en las indumentarias. Las cuatro sobrinas de Lucian llevaban el mismo vestido, corpiño y falda en tono grisáceo con bordado de oro y bata en un tono verde oliva, las joyas que las adornaban, aunque de diseños diferentes, tenían en común que estaban realizadas en plata, diamantes y esmeraldas. Justin llevaba un traje verde oscuro con las mangas acuchilladas en amarillo albero y botas de cuero marrón. Los ghoules también vestían igual. Harry y Laurent llevaban un traje del mismo corte que el de Lucian, pero sin pedrería, sólo tenían bordada la "L" de Lasombra en hilo de plata a la altura del corazón. Dominique y Ginebra vestían completamente de negro, con la misma inicial bordada en el centro del corpiño y la falda.

**- ¿Qué habías dicho de presentarte ante la Reina de Inglaterra?** – Susurré a Hermione al oído. Me sonreí por su rostro asombrado al verlos.  
**- Me alegra que al final hayáis decidido uniros a nosotros en este día.** – Nos dijo Lucian con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- ¿Ah, pero es que teníamos opción? –** Protestó Hermione por lo bajo.  
**- No refunfuñes, cariño, verás que merece la pena.** – Le dijo Lara tomando su mano. – **A todos nuestros súbditos les gusta vernos con nuestras mejores galas en estos días de fiesta. No es por vanidad, sino para que así puedan ver aquello por lo que trabajan todos los días.  
- ¡Pero ellos no lo disfrutan, sólo vosotros lleváis esas ropas y las joyas…! –** Empezó a discutir.  
**- Cómo se nota que han cambiado los tiempos…** - Se lamentó Ennoia.  
**- Dime, cielito… -** Se acercó Tony. **- ¿Estás cómoda con ese vestidito? ¿No te pesan un poco tantas joyas? ¿De verdad te crees que alguien pagaría por estar en tu pellejo en estos momentos? La manera que tiene el vulgo de disfrutar de la riqueza, es viéndola representada en sus gobernantes…** - Señaló a Ennoia. **– Y aquí el bicho, rezonga porque antes era un hecho conocido por todos, pero esas ideas de libertad, igualdad, socialización, comunismo, etcétera, han hecho que el pueblo llano se olvide de que esa es la razón para que exista un monarca o un gobernante. Aunque el que, la mayoría de los reyes y emperadores de la historia fuesen unos perfectos idiotas, también tiene mucho que ver.** – Se escuchó una ligera tosecilla al fondo. **– He dicho la mayoría, maldito Ventrue picajoso.** – Se quejó Tony.  
**- Dejemos esta discusión para otro momento más propicio.** – Pidió Lucian. **– Están esperando por nosotros.**

Ellos iniciaron el descenso hacia el palacete y nos fuimos uniendo a lo que parecía un desfile de la época renacentista. En general, los magos parecían estar entusiasmados con eso de tener que disfrazarse de esa guisa, las chicas tenían algunos inconvenientes con las faldas o los corpiños, pero procuraron ser discretas. Hermione no daba muestras de ningún tipo de incomodidad, probablemente porque ella había tenido la ocasión de acostumbrarse cuando estuvo en el pasado con Tony. Entramos en el palacete, pasamos por los pasillos adornados con alfombras, tapices y frescos, bajamos por las escalinatas de mármol decoradas con estatuas y salimos a la plaza principal de la ciudadela.

La fachada principal del palacete estaba engalanada con estandartes, el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de flores que formaban el dibujo del escudo de armas de la familia, las casas también habían sido adornadas con guirnaldas de flores y pendones. La Basílica también lucía flores y estandartes en distintos mástiles. Los guardias formaban un pasillo en la entrada principal e impedían que nadie entrase antes que los Señores de la Fortaleza, aunque he de decir que todos los que esperaban para entrar se comportaban correctamente y en silencio. A medida que avanzábamos pude darme cuenta de que los guardias también lucían uniforme de gala acorde a la época, con armaduras ligeras que brillaban con el sol de la mañana. Los parroquianos vestían ropas sencillas y de tonalidades más apagadas que las nuestras, en lugar de sedas, brocados y pedrerías, se veían tejidos más humildes como la lana y el algodón teñidos. No quedaba duda que esas fiestas eran importantes para ellos y que se vestían con sus mejores galas pero nunca haciendo sombra a su señor.

Una vez dentro del edificio comenzamos a escuchar los suspiros de admiración de los magos ante la riqueza que se exponía ante ellos. Aunque los muros estaban realizados en piedra sencilla, extraída probablemente de la montaña que servía de parapeto al palacio, los bancos y púlpitos estaban hechos en madera trabajada, al igual que las escaleras que conducían a la galería superior. Lo que más cabía destacar, en lo que a trabajo de madera se refiere, eran los estrados hacia los que nos dirigíamos. Situados uno frente al otro y a los lados del altar, sobre una tarima en la zona del ábside, tenían un puesto central cubierto por un pabellón de terciopelo ribeteado de armiño y varios asientos separados por reposabrazos.

Las tres naves estaban abiertas, no había ningún tipo de reja o cortinaje que cerrase la visión de las cristaleras que hacían que la luz se derramase como un arcoíris sobre todos los presentes. Las columnas eran fuertes y la mayoría tenía magníficas estatuas adosadas, todas ellas perfectamente policromadas consiguiendo que sus rostros tuviesen el aspecto de la vida. Aquellos espacios en las paredes que no estaban ocupados por una vidriera, estaban cubiertos por gigantescos lienzos que representaban diversos momentos de la Pasión de Cristo. Algo me decía que se cambiaban los cuadros según las fechas. El techo estaba completamente decorado con frescos de un detalle sobrecogedor.

A medida que nos acercábamos al altar me pude fijar en la riqueza del retablo dedicado a Leonor. Las pinturas eran fabulosas, con una viveza que parecía que acabasen de ser terminadas por sus autores. Aunque no tengo grandes conocimientos en arte, casi me parecía reconocer algunos de los estilos que allí se representaban y, conociendo a los que conformaban mi familia, me atrevería a asegurar que muchas habían sido realizadas por grandes artistas de la historia.

De nuevo me lamenté de mi error por no preguntar el protocolo apropiado, pues no sabía dónde teníamos que sentarnos Hermione y yo. Pronto escuché en mi cabeza las indicaciones necesarias impartidas por mi sire. Lucian se dirigió al estrado de la derecha y Lara al de la izquierda, tras ellos fueron tomando asiento todos los demás, las mujeres acompañarían a Lara y los hombres a Lucian. Cuando me senté, a la diestra de mi señor, en uno de los asientos que antes habían llamado tanto mi atención, lo pude examinar con un poco más de detenimiento. La madera tenía todo el aspecto de estar tallada a partir de un bloque único, no reconocía en absoluto el árbol al que había pertenecido. El asiento estaba acolchado y tapizado con terciopelo, aunque parecían muy bonitas e incómodas, resultaba que sí eran confortables.

Tras el altar estaba esperando un sacerdote, aunque la mitra y el tono púrpura de sus ropas me hizo pensar que sería algún alto cargo de la Iglesia, sobre todo porque había otros dos más con él que llevaban vestiduras más sencillas. También el que Julia hubiese mencionado algo acerca de un arzobispo presidiendo los oficios. En cuanto todos estuvimos sentados, los guardias permitieron el acceso de aquellos que habían observado el desfile, lo hicieron de manera ordenada y sin armar algarabía alguna. Estaba claro que era un orden que se seguía desde hacía siglos para las ceremonias más importantes. Los que ocupaban las filas centrales llevaban ropas más suntuosas que aquellos que lo hacían en las laterales, quienes ocupaban las galerías aún vestían de manera más modesta.

Dio comienzo la ceremonia con una bendición simbólica de todos los ramos, después procedieron a la lectura, en latín, del relato completo de la Pasión de Cristo. Resultó interesante que lo realizasen entre tres, aquel que llevaba la mitra leyó las partes correspondientes a Cristo, el segundo leyó las líneas de los demás personajes y el tercero hizo de narrador. Todo el oficio duró más de tres horas, por eso comprendí el que Lameth dijese que iba a ser aburrido. Sin embargo, al ser acompañado por la música del órgano y los cantos del coro, los cuales fui incapaz de ubicar en ningún sitio, resultó bastante ameno al final. Imagino que si lo hubiese tenido que escuchar cada año durante diversos siglos, también lo encontraría aburrido.

En los veinte años que duró mi entrenamiento, apenas había visitado la fortaleza en seis ocasiones. Ninguna de ellas resultó ser en fechas importantes o de carácter religioso, tenían que ser ocasiones en las que, con absoluta seguridad, no estuviese ninguno de los miembros de la familia que me acompañaban. Por eso desconocía lo mucho que estaba integrado Lucian en la sociedad de su pueblo. Pensándolo bien me di cuenta de que era normal, gran parte de la población creada al pie de la colina tenía mucho que ver con Lucian. Realicé una rápida comprobación de los asistentes y pude comprobar que, aquellos que se encontraban sentados en la nave principal eran ghoules de Lucian en un grado muy cercano, los que estaban en las naves laterales eran sus descendientes, los de la galería, aún tenían trazos importantes de la sangre de mi señor en sus venas, quizás eran descendientes de los descendientes. Ahora comprendía también que estuviesen tan tranquilos al contemplar a su señor, muchos de ellos le tenían verdadera adoración.

Cuando el oficio llegó a su fin, Lucian y Lara se levantaron y los demás hicimos lo mismo. Salimos de la Basílica siguiendo el mismo orden con el que habíamos entrado. Recorrimos de vuelta el camino al palacete y seguimos a los señores hacia una gran sala. Las paredes y el techo estaban completamente decoradas con un fresco que interpretaba la toma de la primera fortaleza y cómo Lucian les había traído la paz a sus vasallos. En el fondo había una tarima con dos grandes sillones, o tronos, hacia los que se dirigieron Lara y Luc. Nosotros nos situamos a su alrededor.

**- Ahora viene la parte más importante de este día, chicos. –** Comentó Lucian en voz baja. **– Es cuando el pueblo se dirige a mí para que le ayude o para darme las gracias por la ayuda que se les concedió. Quizás algunos lo vean como un acto de sumisión de la plebe, pero ellos no lo consideran así. Agradeceré que os abstengáis de hablar durante todo el proceso. –** Dicho esto comenzó a entrar gente.

Primero entraron los guardias. Cada puerta fue flanqueada por dos guardias, todos ellos iban armados con espada y picas, aunque pude comprobar que más de uno había logrado introducir una pistola automática en una rendija de la armadura de manera que no se pudiese ver. Vamos, que no se tomaban a broma el proteger a su señor, aún cuando se suponía que sólo los fieles podían entrar en esta sala. Luego entraron los secretarios, reconocí que eran ghoules directos de Lucian, algunos con muchos siglos a sus espaldas, igual que Dominique y Laurent. Uno de ellos llevaba un rollo de pergamino y se situó a la diestra de Lucian, otro se sentó frente a un caballete, dispuesto por los guardias en un segundo, con todo lo necesario para escribir, a la izquierda de Lara. El primer secretario desenrolló el pergamino, en él había una lista de nombres con todo lo referente a su audiencia. Llamó a la primera persona que había solicitado hablar con el señor de la fortaleza. Se trataba de una mujer, vestía totalmente de blanco y se arrodilló ante Lara y Lucian.

**- Por favor, Josette, levántate y dinos en qué podemos servirte de ayuda.** – Le indicó Lara.  
**- Mi señora, vengo a vos para solicitar un puesto para mi hijo en vuestra casa. –** Pidió la mujer en un tono educado y claro. – **A lo mejor no os acordáis de él, hace tiempo fue a estudiar a la escuela de repostería gracias a una beca concedida por su Ilustrísima, ahora ha vuelto con un título y muy buenas notas. Aunque le han pedido que acuda a distintos restaurantes o pastelerías famosas, él quería serviros para así poder devolveros sus favores como corresponde a un buen siervo.  
- No es obligatorio que, todos aquellos que reciben una beca para estudiar, tengan después que trabajar para nosotros, Josette. ¿Por qué no aceptó esos puestos tu hijo? –** Le preguntó Lucian. – **Probablemente podría encontrar un sueldo mucho más alto que el que nosotros podamos ofrecerle.  
- Él lo sabe, Ilustrísimo señor, pero desea estar en casa y serviros como mejor puede ya que Dios no le ha otorgado la fuerza y la valentía de un soldado pero sí la delicadeza y atención necesarias para un buen repostero. Además, está seguro de que el mayor pago a su trabajo será el placer de serviros.  
- Entonces le concederemos lo que solicita. Dile que se presente mañana a primera hora ante el cocinero del palacio para que él sea quien estime el puesto que ocupará en nuestras cocinas. –** Le dijo Lara con una sonrisa.

La mujer, Josette, volvió a arrodillarse ante ellos y abandonó la sala. Toda la conversación fue registrada por el secretario que estaba sentado ante el caballete. Algo me decía que ya tenían el nombre del chico y que posteriormente avisarían al cocinero de la cita que habían organizado para él. Me pareció extraño que fuese la madre la que hiciese la solicitud y no el interesado en el puesto. Seguro que todo ello se regía por algún tipo de protocolo.

Durante una hora atendimos a cómo varios vasallos se acercaban para pedir puestos de trabajo para sus hijos, nietos o familiares políticos, definitivamente el que no fuesen los mismos quienes lo pidiesen, sino un familiar, debía de estar regulado por algún tipo de norma interna. Después de los peticionarios, durante cerca de dos horas, vinieron aquellos que deseaban agradecer al señor de la fortaleza algún parabién, ya fuese una beca, ya un permiso de construcción, ayudas para apertura de negocios, etcétera. Los regalos que traían solían tener relación con la naturaleza de la ayuda, todos fueron recogidos por otro secretario que apareció para esa parte de la audiencia. El escribiente no dejó de tomar nota de cada objeto que traían, registrando también los nombres y la razón por la que eran recibidos.

La última parte trataba la disolución de disputas. Nos dimos cuenta del cambio en los rostros de Lucian y Lara. Antes habían mantenido expresiones afables y sonrientes, ahora mudaron hasta parecerse a serias estatuas. También hubo un cambio en la situación de los guardias, algunos avanzaron un poco para situarse más cerca de sus señores, estaba claro que se esperaban que alguno no se tomase a bien la decisión tomada por el señor. En esta parte, pareció tomar mayor protagonismo el secretario encargado de llamar a los interesados, además de convocarlos para que se presentasen ante Lucian y Lara, también expuso la naturaleza de la disputa.

**- Ilustrísimos señores.** – Expuso el primer caso el secretario. **- Los paisanos Chifflet y Mercier acuden a vos para que decidáis en una disputa de tierras. El paisano Chifflet alega que las tierras fueron concedidas a sus abuelos por su Ilustrísimo, el paisano Mercier dice que, aunque las tierras no le son de su propiedad, sus padres y él llevan trabajándolas durante toda su vida. Ahora el paisano Chifflet quiere construir una casa para uno de sus hijos. Si esa construcción se lleva a cabo, el paisano Mercier se quedará sin los ingresos que le aporta la venta de los productos cultivados, una parte de dichos ingresos además va a parar al paisano Chifflet en calidad de arrendamiento por las tierras.  
- Primero me gustaría saber cada cuánto tiempo se realizan esos ingresos y a cuánto ascienden anualmente. –** Solicitó Lucian.  
**- Mi señor, los pagos han de ser realizados mensualmente, consisten en una cifra fija de doscientos francos. Anualmente son dos mil cuatrocientos francos.  
- ¿Mercier, qué beneficios obtuviste el año pasado de la venta de tus productos en el mercado?** – Preguntó Lara.  
**- Mi señora, apenas llegó para pagar las simientes, los abonos y los aperos necesarios para la cosecha de este año.  
- ¿Acaso eres un mal agricultor, Mercier?** – Preguntó Lucian.  
**- No, mi señor, os aseguro que me entrego por entero a obtener un buen producto para así conseguir mejores beneficios, pero los mercados no están muy bien últimamente y no se consigue gran cosa con la agricultura, apenas llega para cubrir los gastos.  
- ¿Cuántos hijos tienes, Chifflet? –** Interrogó Lara.  
**- Cuatro, mi señora. Tres de ellos están trabajando en distintas partes del país, pero el mayor ha vuelto hace poco porque en su empresa hicieron una reducción de personal. Ahora vive conmigo y mi mujer, está casado y tiene dos hijos. Señora, la razón de que quiera construir la casa es porque así él podrá disponer de su vivienda, ahora que ha encontrado un trabajo en el pueblo.  
- Las tierras de labradío pocas veces son otorgadas para la construcción de casas.** – Explicó Lucian. - **¿Se ha estudiado el caso con propiedad, secretario?  
- Sí Ilustrísimo.** – Afirmó el secretario. – **Las tierras lindan con una zona edificable, podría llegar a disponer de todos los servicios si se concede el permiso de construcción. Está claro que, a pesar de los buenos cuidados de la familia Mercier, no dan grandes beneficios. Dedicarlas para la construcción de una vivienda sería una opción perfectamente viable y acorde a las normativas.  
- Comprendemos que la situación es delicada para ambas familias y que no se trata en ningún momento de causar un mal intencionado a ninguna de las dos, uno requiere las tierras para su trabajo y el otro para el crecimiento de su familia.** – Resumió Lara. **– Por eso consideramos que la mejor manera de disolver este entuerto es otorgar a Mercier otras tierras que pueda trabajar, así Chifflet podrá construir la casa para su hijo en las tierras que son legalmente suyas.  
- Mercier, preséntate mañana por la tarde ante la oficina del secretario para poder encontrar una solución viable, ya sea otorgándote unas tierras que sean legalmente tuyas o trabajando para el palacete. Chifflet, tú también te presentarás con el proyecto de construcción de la casa de tu hijo y con tu hijo, para que se revisen todos los permisos necesarios para que puedas llevar a cabo la empresa.** – Decidió Lucian. – **Está claro que, a estas alturas del año y dependiendo de los cultivos, se tenga que esperar algún tiempo para poder recoger la cosecha actual antes de proceder a construir la casa. Consideramos que no sería justo que Mercier perdiese el posible fruto de su trabajo hasta ahora en la finca así como la inversión que ha tenido que realizar para poder llegar a ella, una vez recogida la cosecha podrá venderla en el mercado y guardarse los beneficios, también queda libre de pagar la mensualidad del arrendamiento hasta que esa venta tenga lugar, se considerará así como indemnización por la interrupción de una labor realizada durante años.**

Los dos se fueron dándole las gracias e inclinándose varias veces, estaba claro que ninguno salía perdiendo gracias a Lucian, probablemente al año siguiente estuviesen en la lista de los que se presentarían para traerles algún tipo de regalo por su intervención. Todo esto quedó registrado también en el acta de la audiencia.

El resto de los casos tenían siempre algún tipo de relación con Lucian o la fortaleza, quizás por eso no acudían a los juzgados y pedían la intervención del señor del castillo. De todas maneras, pudimos confirmar que los secretarios habían seguido el caso y tenían toda la información necesaria para responder a las preguntas del señor. La mayoría se condujeron tranquilamente, sólo hubo un caso en el que tuviesen que intervenir los guardias.

Se trataba de una mujer que acusaba a un guardia de la fortaleza de haberla acosado y violado, el guardia lo negaba con firmeza y tranquilidad. La investigación que los secretarios habían llevado a cabo resultó en que no se podía probar a ciencia cierta quién decía la verdad. Lara se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los dos para posar sus manos en los hombros de cada uno y así evaluar la veracidad de sus intenciones. La mujer se revolvió e intentó negarse, fue reducida por dos guardias con firmeza pero sin llegar a provocarle daños. El veredicto fue que el guardia decía la verdad, él se había limitado a tener una relación normal con la chica, cuando decidió dejarla, ella no se lo tomó muy bien y quiso perjudicarle socialmente. El guardia obtendría una compensación económica que tendría que pagar la chica o sus padres, además, la chica pasaría un mes encarcelada en las mazmorras para que le sirviese de escarmiento.

Cuando todo terminó, los secretarios hicieron una reverencia ante Lucian y Lara, les agradecieron su paciencia y su intervención en todos aquellos asuntos que ellos no podían tratar independientemente. Lara fue la encargada de darles las gracias a ellos por su trabajo y les aseguró que, sin su ayuda, no habrían podido resolver ninguno de los casos. Les invitó a que siguiesen manteniéndose así de concienzudos, solicitó un informe detallado de seguimiento de todo aquello que había sido tratado así como una copia de los informes para poder revisarlos con mayor calma. Los secretarios se fueron por las puertas que estaban situadas a espaldas del estrado, quedando sólo los guardias con nosotros.

**- Será mejor que nos vayamos a comer antes de que alguno de vosotros quiera matarme.** – Comentó Lucian con una sonrisa, levantándose de su sitial. – **El banquete está esperándonos en una cámara cercana, os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en resolverlo todo, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que se prolongaba hasta bien entrada la noche, casi podríais estar agradecidos de que hoy no haya sido el caso. –** Iniciando la marcha una vez más  
**- Algunos somos humanos y tenemos que comer… -** Se lamentó Crabe. La realidad era que los magos habían soportado estoicamente todo el proceso, aunque sus estómagos habían empezado a protestar antes de que comenzasen los juicios.  
**- Tranquilo, Gregory, te aseguro que te espera un festín que compensará tu buen comportamiento.** – Le animó Lara mientras indicaba a un sirviente que abriese las puertas.

En la sala había una gigantesca mesa preparada para las casi cincuenta personas que habíamos acompañado a Lucian y Lara en un día tan importante. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tapices que representaban grandes fiestas y había varias arañas que alumbraban la estancia sin ventanas. Había varios camareros cerca de mesas que contenían bandejas cubiertas que descansaban sobre calientaplatos. Después de tanto protocolo me temía que tuviésemos que seguir manteniendo algún tipo de orden para sentarnos pero, en cuanto cada uno de mis sires ocupó las cabeceras, nos invitaron a sentarnos donde quisiésemos. Le dije a Hermione que escogiese ella el lugar que prefiriese y ocupó una de las sillas cercanas a Lucian.

**- Me alegra tenerte cerca, Hermione.** – Comentó mi sire. **- ¿Sigues pensando que soy un tirano que gobierna con un sistema arcaico y degradante para mis súbditos?  
- No, Lucian.** – Reconoció ella con un ligero rubor. **– Reconozco que muchas de las decisiones que has tenido que tomar hoy son justas y no todas fáciles. Te pido perdón por juzgarte mal.  
- No hace falta que sigas siendo tan formalita, cariño.** – Le dijo Ennoia. **- Ahora estamos sólo la familia, ya se acabó todo el protocolo. ¿Ves? –** Señalando a las odaliscas de Haquim y el grupo que acompañaba a Isabel. **– Las moras ya se han quitado el velo, ergo eres libre de poner a caldo a este aburrido sin remedio.  
- Yo también te quiero, En.** – Dijo Lucian poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
**- Vale, lo que tú digas. –** Rezongó la antigua. **– De todos modos, Hermione, te puedo decir por experiencia que la gente de este pueblo y ciudadela no se pueden quejar del método de gobierno que tiene el Lasombra. Su educación y sus sistemas pueden estar un poco chapados a la antigua, pero la base es el honor y tenerle aprecio a los que dependen de él.  
- ¡Tony!** – Bramó Lucian llamando al druida que estaba en el centro de la mesa. **- ¡Estate pendiente que pronto se va a acabar el mundo, Ennoia acaba de hacerme un elogio!** – Riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- Tranquilo, aún falta mucho, te recuerdo que es al vigésimo elogio cuando tienes que preocuparte, sólo llevas dos…** - Le aclaró el druida también riéndose.  
**- Mira que os gusta dar la nota a vosotros dos.** – Rezongó la antigua Gangrel.

La comida continuó de manera amena, todos charlábamos de distintas cosas. Hermione y yo aprovechamos para interesarnos por el sistema de selección que se llevaba a cabo para decidir quiénes podían pedir una audiencia en un día como este. Resultó que sólo aquellos que tenían relación de sangre con Lucian disponían de ese privilegio, esa es la razón de que muchos tuviesen que hablar en nombre de otros. También se tenía en cuenta la antigüedad de las familias, el que se tratase de casos que no pudiesen ser resueltos por un juzgado normal al tener que ver con cosas del castillo o favores otorgados por el propio señor. Aún así había varios pasos previos, como por ejemplo que se presentasen ante los secretarios y ellos no pudiesen tomar una decisión por diversas razones, como el que no tuviesen ocasión de consultarlo con alguno de los dos previamente.

El resto de la familia no se interponía en nada de lo que tuviese que ver con el gobierno de la ciudadela o el pueblo. Si tenían que hacer alguna mejora y era necesaria la intervención de algún vasallo de Lucian, primero tenían que consultarlo con él para que lo aprobase o diese su opinión al respecto. Al parecer, había infravalorado la importancia de Lucian en todo lo que tenía que ver con la gestión de sus tierras. Comentó que, ahora que formaba parte oficialmente de la familia y que había asistido ya a una de las audiencias, podría ayudarle progresivamente e involucrarme en alguna de esas gestiones.

**- Al principio necesitarás empaparte de todos los edictos que he ido promulgando a lo largo de los siglos, pero para eso está el archivo que tan bien cuida Lameth. –** Cuando ya estábamos en los postres. **– Luego tendrás que familiarizarte con el funcionamiento de todos los sistemas que engloba la ciudadela, será un placer para mí y mis secretarios servirte de guías.  
- Te agradezco el honor que me concedes, ahora veo que es una tarea hercúlea y que probablemente te venga bien el disponer de mi ayuda…** - comencé.  
**- ¿Pero…? –** Alzando una ceja y esperando para escuchar mis alegaciones.  
**- Quería centrarme en todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo mágico, es el que mejor comprendo y en el que sé moverme. Sé que así no me interpondré entre César y tú…  
- A mí sí me gustaría poder aprender todo lo que tiene que ver con la Fortaleza y su gobierno.** – Me interrumpió Hermione. - **¿Cuándo sea tu chiquilla puedo comenzar a prepararme para poder ayudarte? –** Pidió, en su mirada vi la emoción de algo que realmente parecía apasionarla. **– Reconozco que muchas de mis ideas chocan con lo que hay aquí, pero seguro que sabré adaptarme y aceptar todo el protocolo que tú has establecido. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no es un capricho, sino que tiene una base razonable.  
- Será un placer enseñarte, Hermione.** – Lucian también le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción. – **Verás que cada una de mis decisiones han sido tomadas por el bien de todos, aunque a veces parezcan absurdas. ¿Sabes que una vez tuve que dar la orden de que todos se bañasen, como mínimo, una vez por semana? ¿O que hice obligatorio que todos comiesen pescado y fruta, así como prohibir la adquisición de bulas en mis dominios? –** Procediendo a contarle algunas anécdotas curiosas con respecto a la salud de sus vasallos y las estupideces causadas por la ignorancia existente en las épocas anteriores.

El banquete continuó hasta bien entrada la noche, no porque la sucesión de platos resultase excesiva, sino porque prolongamos la sobremesa sin apenas darnos cuenta. Cuando ya terminamos de comer, César intercambió el sitio con Ennoia para poder unirse a la conversación que Lucian y Hermione mantenían. Entonces fue cuando pude darme cuenta de cuánto le gustaba a mi esposa todo lo referente a las leyes. Escuchaba embelesada las anécdotas de ambos, atendía a cada una de sus palabras como si entre los dos estuviesen hechizándola con ellas. De vez en cuando, hacía una pregunta que llevaba a los dos antiguos a abrumarla con distintas respuestas y ella las absorbía todas. Ni siquiera en las lecciones del colegio la había visto tan interesada.

**- Creo que se ha olvidado por completo de que estás aquí.** – Dijo Isabel ocupando la silla que estaba a mi lado.  
**- Eso parece. No puede dejar de ser un ratoncito de biblioteca.** – La Assamita sabía perfectamente que no usaba el término de manera despectiva. **- ¿No está preciosa con esa sonrisa?  
- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a César tan animado. –** Reconoció la asesina. **– Lameth se acerca, creo que sería un detalle que le permitieses unirse a ellos.  
- Sí, hagamos un poco de compañía a Lavender. –** Le propuse.

**- De verdad que me encanta este traje, estoy pensando en reutilizarlo para cuando tenga que organizar mi boda con Lameth. –** Comentó la bruja sonriente cuando nos unimos a ella y el resto de los magos.  
**- Es muy bonito, Lav, pero… lo normal es que te cases de blanco, ¿no?** – Le dijo Daphne.  
**- Lo sé, pero creo que a mi vampirito no le gusta verme con otro color que no sea lavanda.** – Riéndose.  
**- ¿Sabes que siempre ha sido uno de sus colores favoritos?** – Comentó Tony haciendo bailar la silla sobre dos patas.  
**- ¡No puede ser!** – Protestó divertida. - **¡Me estás tomando el pelo, malvado!** – Golpeándole en broma.  
**- ¡Es la pura verdad! –** Se defendió Tony, agachándose como si realmente la chica le estuviese haciendo daño. **– Amorcito, protégeme, por favor.** – Le suplicó a Julia.  
**- Te has metido tú solito y… no creo que sea una gran amenaza. –** Sacándole la lengua con picardía.  
**- ¡Pero qué esposa tan cruel tengo!** – Guiñándole un ojo de un modo absolutamente lascivo.  
**- ¿Qué opinas de la Basílica, Zach, ahora que ya la has visto? -** Intentando cambiar de tema antes de que el matrimonio se enzarzase a uno de sus intercambios de agudezas.  
**- Me he quedado asombrado y extasiado con todo… -** Respondió casi sin aliento. **– Es que… creo que he reconocido algunos de los autores de los frescos o de las esculturas… juraría que eran de Miguel Ángel si no fuese porque sería imposible. Algunas parecían de Boticelli, otras me recordaban al Greco, Tiziano, Van Eyck…  
- Sí, creo que me tocó traer a todos esos y algunos más. –** Suspiró Tony. **– Pero es que Lucian siempre ha sido un maldito perfeccionista y quería lo mejor para sus súbditos.** – Zach se lo quedó mirando embobado.  
**- Cariño, la Basílica sólo lo es de nombre…** - Le aclaró Ennoia. **– Creo que tiene que ver con no sé qué tontería de los obispos o cardenales, no me acuerdo exactamente, el caso es que Lucian sólo logró que se le concediese el nombre de Basílica, no el de Catedral… aunque, a mi juicio, se lo merece. –** Comentó pensativa.  
**- ¡Él y César estuvieron luchando como leones en el Vaticano durante años para conseguir esa designación!** – Se carcajeó Julia.  
**- ¿César? –** Inquirió Hannah. **– No lo veo un gran católico desde aquí y, si no recuerdo mal, el cristianismo no existía siquiera en su época.  
- Pero sí el judaísmo, era una de las religiones de los esclavos. –** Apuntó Ennoia. – **De todos modos, si quieres pelear con una sarta de abogados, quieres el mejor a tu lado, ¿no?** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Aunque ya digo que me perdí bastante todo ese proceso.  
- Yo intenté convencerlo de que sería más sencillo una mezquita…** - comentó Haquim de pasada.  
**- Sí, claro… un cruzado levantando una mezquita en medio de territorio Aquitano… -** bufó Julia. **- ¿Y qué más?**

Permitimos a los eruditos que disfrutasen juntos de sus intercambios de ideas y nos reunimos con el grupo de los magos que seguían comentando el día que habíamos tenido, sus planes para la semana entrante. Aunque formamos grupos muy diferentes, el nuestro el más escandaloso gracias a Tony, todos nos divertimos por igual. Y así fue hasta que se escuchó el tañer de las campanas dando las tres de la madrugada.

**- ¡Draco! –** Me llamó Hermione acercándose a toda prisa. **– Lo siento, cariño, no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo…  
- Tranquila, cielo. –** Abrazando su cintura. – **No has de preocuparte por nada. En cuanto Dobby se enteró de que íbamos a irnos temprano, se encargó a sí mismo la tarea de organizar nuestro equipaje. –** Abrió la boca para protestar. **– Yo no le dije nada, salió de él.** – Dejándoselo bien claro. **– Aunque sería una buena idea que nos retirásemos para que descanses, Isa y yo estaremos perfectamente aunque no durmamos, pero tú necesitas al menos unas horas de sueño, igual que Ziva.** – Señalando a la chica que se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa. – **No quiero que tus padres piensen que soy un desconsiderado que no te deja dormir, tienes que estar fresca y perfecta para cuando me los presentes. –** Sonriendo.

Nos despedimos de todos antes de retirarnos a nuestra sección del palacio. Isabel cogió a Ziva en sus brazos y nos siguió acompañada de sus ghoules, Blaise y Daphne. Parecía que, al percatarse Hermione de la hora, el resto también había decidido que era un buen momento para volver a sus aposentos.

Ya en nuestro dormitorio le ayudé a deshacerse del vestido y de las joyas, no resultó ser la tarea tan deliciosa que nos habíamos propuesto aquella mañana, pero Hermione estaba agotada. Se quedó dormida nada más tocar su cabeza la almohada, mientras aún intentaba contarme parte de su conversación con los viejos. Me quedé observándola unos minutos. Su rostro dormido esbozaba todavía una sonrisa, realmente había disfrutado de cada minuto desde que habíamos salido por la puerta del palacete hasta que cayó rendida en la cama. Devolví las joyas a sus arcones, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, guardé las ropas en el vestidor y preparé todo lo que faltaba para nuestra partida al día siguiente. Por último me reuní con mi erudita esposa en el lecho, abrazándola para poder escuchar el cadencioso latir de su corazón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lo dicho, espero que no haya resultado muy aburrido, sobre todo la parte de las audiencias, pero así se muestra mejor el método de gobierno de Lucian sobre sus vasallos, también que ellos lo ven normal y están de acuerdo con ese sistema. _

_Procedo a responder a los reviews…_

_**YUNE**_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los piropos, tanto para mí como para los capítulos, te aseguro que hago lo posible porque cada uno sea mejor que el anterior. _

_Lo de ser vampiro aturde a cualquiera, jejeje. Algunos están aturdidos incluso sólo por ser ghoules. Digamos que Hermione nunca toma decisiones a la desesperada y siempre se lo piensa todo varias veces. Sintiéndolo mucho, no puede tener un hijo con Draco, está muerto (lo he dicho varias veces: no es Crepúsculo), por lo que no puede ser padre. Al respecto de los padres de Hermione, bueno, como puedes ver falta poquito para ver cómo tomarán la visita de su hija por Semana Santa. _

_Un besazo,  
Madie_

_**ANNE**_

_Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto el fic, cielo. Pero comprende que no puedo subir capítulos tan de continuo como me gustaría, mucho menos cuando son tan extensos, necesito tiempo para poder escribirlos. _

_Un besote,  
Madie_

_**SALESIA**_

_¡Amor mío! ¡Dos reviews a falta de uno, pero cómo me mimas! _

_Sí, lo sé... me pasé cuatro pueblos con el tema "ghoul"... jooooooooooooooo... ¿Pero a que ahora ha quedado requeteclaro? jejejejeje Y sí, de acuerdo, era para llamarle empacho, pero no quedaba tan bien en el aviso, jijijijiji. _

_Cuando apareció Dobby, a Draco casi le da un infarto con el berrido que soltó Hermi, menos mal que al pobre ya no le late el corazón, que si no... Jejeje. Eso sí, logró salir del paso y dejarle bien clarito a su mujercita que él no tenía nada que ver con que el elfo estuviese allí. _

_Sí, es absolutamente natural para Lucian el traerse a toda la troupe que forman en las reuniones de los viernes, y algunos más. (Aunque no lo mencioné, también vinieron de vuelta los cincuenta guardias que tenía en el castillo de Hogwarts). Ventajas de la Obtenebración, no es necesario que estén todos juntos o a la vista del vampiro para poder llevarlos al Abismo y, una vez en el Abismo, es que aparecen todos juntitos en el Palacete. Lo que comentas de que pueden existir alumnos pro-vampiros que no hayan dicho ni pio, no te lo niego, pero si no dicen nada tampoco van a tomar represalias contra ellos. Buena parte de Slytherin es pro-vampiro... ¡cómo para no serlo teniendo al Jefe de Casa en relaciones tan estrechas con una vampira!_

_A ver, tenían que dar la bienvenida oficial a Draco a la Fortaleza, el chaval había estado alguna vez, pero tampoco mucho... ahora sí que pueden dejarse llevar por todo el protocolo y la pompa y mimar a Hermione... con lo bien que les cae la chica, no saben qué hacer para tenerla contenta. Intentaré ir a tu ritmo y contestar por orden y todo, jejeje. _

_**Primera visita. Tony y Jules. **_

_Se te pasó por alto que ellos también tienen ghoules, Tony tiene a Bárbara y Jules tiene a Luca, jejeje. Los zombis no es que sean muy útiles como sirvientes, son más que nada sistemas de seguridad, ya han aparecido en más ocasiones pero no les habías prestado atención todavía. En la Torre que usan en Hogwarts, su dormitorio está custodiado por dos zombis y, en su dormitorio, siempre hay cuatro zombis... sí, "Cuatro zombis guardan mi cama..." tal cual. Ah, también hicieron acto de presencia en el dormitorio que tenían en la casa de Luc en Londres. ¡Milagro! ¡Algo en lo que no te has fijado! Porque por el resto... siempre estás al quite de todo, jejeje. (Seguro que no has perdido una coma de la descripción de la sala de recibo de cada uno de ellos). Lo de la conversación con sus papis de Hermi, ya se aclara en el capítulo presente... jejejeje y más que vendrá. _

_Sí, la Fortaleza está abierta al público pero no de par en par. Maticemos, en algunas ocasiones no puede accederse a la Fortaleza, sólo se pueden visitar algunas zonas de la Ciudadela y el Palacete. El resto está cerrado al público por razones obvias de seguridad... sería muy incómodo tener que explicar tantas desapariciones de turistas. ¡Sigh! Pero tenemos una tienda on - line de venta de recuerdos de la Basílica y las murallas, aunque no están detalladas por completo, no se ven los silos de misiles tierra - aire. jijijiji. _

_**Segunda visita. Lameth. **_

_Sí, Lavender continúa siendo tan espontánea y genuina como ella sola puede ser. Además, tiene un enorme edificio para "jugar a las casitas" todo lo que quiera y más. Ahora procedo a contestar a la avalancha de preguntas ya que buena parte tiene que ver con esta visita. Lavender pediría permiso a Lameth, como en cualquier otro tipo de pareja normal no como una sierva a su señor, si quisiese tener un bebé por cualquiera de las dos opciones disponibles: buscarse a un tipo de su agrado para beneficiárselo y que la dejase preñada al estilo tradicional o utilizar el sistema de la inseminación artificial. Quizás se malinterpretó lo de "pedir permiso", dejémoslo en que simplemente lo consultará con él como cualquier otro aspecto de su vida en común. _

_Lo de los ghoules y los hijos... sí, influye mucho el que se conciban los hijos antes, durante o después de ser ghoules. En el caso de ser concebidos antes, se trataría de un bebé normal y corriente, como el de cualquier pareja. El que sea después influye en que la sangre sí pasa al bebé, sobre todo en el caso de las madres que alimentan a sus hijos a través del cordón umbilical, sus hijo serían prácticamente ghoules de su señor, crecerían como un humano normal hasta llegar a la madurez, luego el envejecimiento se ralentizaría bastante, deteniéndose si el señor les proporcionase su propia sangre. Los hombres transmiten ciertos aspectos en su código genético que influenciarían a sus hijos a ser más fuertes, sanos y longevos de lo habitual, no necesariamente serían ghoules, pero sí que tendrían una ligera tendencia a ser fieles al señor de su padre. La opción de "durante" sería bastante incómoda y no suele darse, se trataría de una mujer embarazada a la que le diesen sangre, por lo que se encontraría casi en un eterno embarazo, nada deseable para nadie. _

_**Tercera visita. Ennoia. **_

_Lucian ha admirado a muchas mujeres a lo largo de la historia, sobre todo aquellas que se mostraron fuertes y enérgicas en sociedades siempre gobernadas por hombres. Leonor de Aquitania y Catalina de Rusia son dos buenos ejemplos. Pero el amor de su vida siempre ha sido su madre. Sí, él inventó el complejo de Edipo, jajajajaja. Freud sacó buena parte de sus teorías tras las conversaciones mantenidas con Lucian, jijiji. _

_**Paréntesis con Lucius. **_

_Sí, se ve que no le quedó claro en Navidades que su niñito ya no está bajo su poder... pero bueno, ahora ya no le ha quedado duda alguna al bueno de Lucius. Se ha convertido en una marioneta absoluta de Draco, hará todo lo que él necesite y requiera tanto en el Ministerio como en el Consejo Educativo de Hogwarts y en todos los aspectos económico-político-sociales que considere. De esa manera se asegura que sus ghoules serán bien recibidos y su imagen se verá mejorada en todo lo necesario. _

_Si te das cuenta, Theo y Blaise son las mejores opciones para Draco como ghoules, sobre todo Blaise. Ellos lo conocen bien, ya pertenecen a la sociedad mágica, los dos tienen sus propias rentas y un alto estatus social en el mundo mágico. Y sí, después de todo lo que ha pasado Blaise (más que Theo) es de agradecer que siga teniendo relación con los vampiros. _

_No te preocupes por cómo Hermi ve a los ghoules, que ya se verá cómo va aceptando las cosas con el tiempo... _

_**Cuarta visita. Haquim. **_

_El "abuelito" le vamos a llamar a este paso. El pobre se pasa buena parte de su existencia en Alamut en el letargo, es decir, dormido como un lirón, razón por la que reacciona tan mal a la tecnología y por la que a veces parece que está en la inopia con algunas cosas, o despistadillo. Le encanta poder contar anécdotas e historias, sobre todo con una audiencia tan fabulosa como es Hermione, que le encanta escucharlas y atender a ellas, tanto que ni se da cuenta de que la empachan a comida con la excusa de zamparse a los enemigos, jejeje. _

_El que Haquim llame a AJ, Pancho, es por una frikada... resulta que hay un cómic de la editorial Image en el que un personaje (Savant) se dedica a estar pendiente de las encarnaciones de un amigo de toda la vida, con tantas encarnaciones pierde la cuenta de los nombres que ha tenido y, para abreviar, le llama siempre Pancho. De ahí que Haquim haya escogido ese apodo para su yerno/nuera... y porque AJ siempre protesta porque no le gusta el mote, aunque ya protesta por costumbre, más que nada. El que no se quede del todo con el nombre de Draco... tiene otra explicación, pero ha de esperar a más adelante, jejeje. Sólo te diré que te fijes bien en las entradas de determinado Diario y saques conclusiones por tí misma, aunque no me las puedas decir salvo vía mail. (Sí, soy mala, cruel y perversa... pero por eso me quieres tanto)_

_La formación de los clanes es una merienda de negros... y aún quedarían las líneas de sangre y cosas así, la verdad es que el Mundo de Tinieblas es un caos, aunque hubo unos locos que fueron capaces de organizar una genealogía y una historia que engloba todos los acontecimientos importantes y los mezcla con la historia real y todo, pero es que hay mucho frikie con tiempo. Sí, Draco lo tiene muy fácil... más de lo que se imaginan muchos, pero bueno. _

_Todos le han cogido cariño a Hermione a su manera, sobre todo Haquim. Alucina con que alguien sea capaz de domar a la siempre rebelde de su hija, aparte de AJ, claro. Y lo de que cada uno le ha ofrecido a Hermione el ser su sire, es algo ya sabido de antemano, pero queda claro que ya se lo echaron a suertes y ganó Lucian. jejeje. Pero, en el caso de que Hermi se decantara por algún otro clan, aceptarían su elección sin discusión. _

_La pérdida de memoria de Isa fue comentada por Draco y Hermione hace unos capítulos también. Sí, es muy duro para Haquim el no poder decirle a su hija que él es su padre, su sire y muchas cosas más, también es duro para AJ el que su amada no recuerde muchas de las vidas que han compartido. Isabel perdió exactamente dos mil años de recuerdos. ¿Cuándo recuperará la memoria? Sólo Tony lo sabe, y ese cabrón no les va a decir ni pío a los dos, por las razones de siempre. Ahora que, ten por seguro, que cuando se sepa quién fue el responsable de ese golpe... tanto suegro como nuera saldrán escopeteados para cazarlo y discutirán por quién lo tortura primero. Eso si no se les adelanta la madre. Ups... _

_**Quinta visita. Isabel y AJ.**_

_Merlín, por mucho Merlín que sea, está en un cuerpo adolescente de dieciséis añitos con las hormonas alborotadas... no lo puede evitar. Y sí, no es que le tire los tejos a Hermione, es que le lanza tejados enteros... Draco aprendió hace tiempo que lo de ponerse celoso sólo le concede noches solitarias en el sofá... (sí, volvemos al sofá) y, estando en familia, pasa mucho del tema. Ayden y Zanaa'h, son ghoules de Isabel desde hace mucho tiempo, conocen a AJ y saben cómo tenerla a raya, también le han cogido cariño a Hermione pues saben que es la protegida de Isa, además una de las pocas que puede controlar su mal genio. Y no, no buscan poner nerviosa a Hermi con sus gestos de aprecio, todo lo contrario, intentan calmarla. _

_Lo del palestino tiene su miga. Es una prenda muy utilizada en Palestina, se trata de un cuadrado de tela con un diseño en particular (seguro que los has visto en las noticias llevándolo al cuello y tapándose la cabeza o la cara con él), en España es muy popular y recibe el nombre de palestino a secas, es una especie de fular, en realidad. El chiste viene porque AJ en esta encarnación es Israelí, país en guerra perpetua con Palestina. Como ves, la mala leche y la habilidad para lanzar pullas es hereditaria._

_**Sexta visita. César y Calebros. **_

_Estos dos no sólo comparten la hora por razones lógicas de tiempo, también porque el ghoul de César no está en esos momentos y las gestiones las llevó a cabo Todd, el ghoul de Calebros, tambiém porque tienen las secciones en el mismo lateral y porque los dos son romanos y vista una sala de recibo, vistas las dos. Y no, en la sala de recibo de Calebros no están ninguno de los aparatos de seguridad, es una réplica de la de César... otra cosa es el interior de su casa, eso ya es otro cantar. Una de las plantas está dedicada exclusivamente a la vigilancia de la Fortaleza, existen controles secundarios en varios cubos de las murallas exteriores, así como en la caseta de guardia de la ciudadela. Pero, no vamos a enredarnos en cuestiones aburridas, jejeje. Siento haberte decepcionado por no disponer de anécdotas varias... pero no cuadró la cosa, sorry... también es que no quería aburrir mucho a la concurrencia haciendo que César contase el Asedio a Avarico o que Calebros relatase todo lo referente a la Crucifixión de Jesús y cosas por el estilo. _

_Para responder a tu curiosidad, que no es tonta, sino muy inteligente por tu parte el señalarlo. Como indiqué, la sala de recibo está decorada como un Triclinium romano, es decir, la sala de estar típica de la época de estos dos. Las camillas son ese tipo de tumbonas que aparecen tanto en las películas y tienen un orden preciso, muy importante quién se sienta dónde. Son tres camillas colocadas en forma de U, mirando desde la entrada tenemos la camilla de la izquierda o lectus summus, la situada en la base o lectus medius y la que está a la derecha o lectus imus. Son muy anchas, de más de un metro, y muy largas, casi el doble de largo que de ancho, en un extremo tienen un brazo elevado que forma la cabecera. Ahora entiendes por qué Calebros está tan cómodo en ellas, con lo largo que es el pobre. Antiguamente se situaba una mesa baja frente a cada una de las camillas, las mesas eran estrechas para que se pudiesen poner sillas en medio que ocupaban las mujeres de la casa en el caso de que les permitiesen asistir a la reunión. Como son tiempos modernos y los dos romanos han evolucionado bastante, Hermione ocupa una de las camillas junto a su marido. El anfitrión siempre se sentaba en el lectus medius o en el extremo alejado del reposacabezas, el lugar de honor era también en el lectus medius, junto al reposacabezas y recibía el título de "locus consularis". En esta ocasión, en virtud de la modernidad y comodidad, deciden concederles una camilla para ambos y dejar de lado esas cuestiones que no todo el mundo comprende hoy en día. ¡Y me encanta que me lo hayas preguntado porque así puedo poner la explicación más extensa que en el cap! _

_Un apunte al paréntesis... como que Hermione no iba a estar muy "bien" si Draco hace uso de su Celeridad para esas cosas... te recuerdo que la fricción es algo que puede pasar de agradable a doloroso si se aumenta en demasía la velocidad, ejem, ejem, ejem... va a ser que una quemadura en esa zona no iba a resultar muy agradable. Y, si tenemos en cuenta la velocidad en otros aspectos... íbamos a tener a una bruja muy cabreada e insatisfecha. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. (Sí, tengo muy mala idea... También tengo unos pensares muy pervertidos y maliciosos, pero es que me la dejaste, como se dice vulgarmente, "a huevo")_

_**Séptima (y última) visita. Lucian. **_

_Sí, el golpe de la noticia de que Harry va a casarse con Feli y que va a ser un papi, es bastante duro de asumir para Hermione. Digamos que, aunque ella va madurando con el tiempo, no se da cuenta de que sus amigos también lo hacen, quizás porque ella dispone de mucho más tiempo que ellos para ver las cosas y cambiar como persona, no como ellos que no hacen viajes temporales ni tuvieron acceso a un giratiempo o cosas por el estilo. Luego está el que ese es un cambio muy serio y asociado con una edad más avanzada, no nos olvidemos de que Harry tiene diecisiete y Felicia dieciséis. Sigue siendo un mega-notición. Pero, lo dicho, Hermi ya irá asumiéndolo y mascándolo con el tiempo, de todos es sabido que la niña no hace otra cosa que darle vueltas a su cabecita... cuando no está en brazos de su maridito, claro. _

_Todo lo relacionado con los padres, tendrá su respuesta en su momento... como has podido leer en este capítulo, ya les ha dado la alegría de que va a hacerles una visita... ¡Y lleva amiguitos del cole! La madre está que da botes por la casa... luego se planteará quién es quién, por ahora ya está que lo alucina con que la niña vaya a verles y lleve gente...¡Y no son Harry y Ron! ¡La niña tiene amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Jajajajaja. (Sí, lo sé, se me ha ido la cabeza un poco... no se me puede dejar escribir replies a las cuatro de la madrugada, nooooop, nooooop, las neuronas se vuelven locas, jijiji)_

_Besotes enormes, cariño mío._

_Madie._


	46. Padres

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Pues aquí estoy con la parte que más esperáis, aquella en la que aparecen los padres de Hermione y se las van a tener que ver con su niña que lleva amiguitos del cole (por vez primera) a su casa. _

_Antes de que paséis a leerlo he de aclarar algunas cosillas. Todos tenemos claro que las historias de JK Rowling están escritas, aunque en tercera persona, desde el punto de vista limitado de Harry. Por eso, a la hora de escribir algunos fanfics, te encuentras con que no queda más remedio que recurrir a la imaginación para rellenar muchos huecos. ¿Cómo es la relación de Hermione con sus padres? ¿Tiene amigos fuera del colegio? ¿Cómo es su casa? ¿Dónde está? Bien. He intentado basarme en la poca información disponible… que es que sus padres son dentistas. La casa y el entorno en que se encuentra, está basada directamente en la de mi propio dentista, conste. También he querido basarme un poco en él y su relación con su esposa para presentar el carácter de los Granger, que sólo aparecen fugazmente en el segundo libro y como que estaban bastante aturullados con el Callejón Diagon como para poder dejar ver parte de su personalidad. En lo que se refiere a si Hermione tiene amigos o no, pues bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ha tenido que ir a parvulario y a una enseñanza básica antes de asistir a Hogwarts, creo yo que alguno tendrá, tampoco es una ermitaña total y es sociable, cuando quiere. Otra cosa que he tenido que hacer ha sido poner nombre a los padres de Hermione, porque sólo se les conoce como "señores Granger" (sí, he buscado y nones), en vista que el segundo nombre de Hermi es Jean, así he nombrado a la madre y al padre, bueno, me he dejado llevar por el lado frikie y le he puesto Rupert (por Rupert Giles, el Vigilante de Buffy). _

_Otro detallito. Hacia el final hay una escena en una discoteca, se hace referencia a tres canciones en particular. Para que podáis meteros un poco más en el ambiente os diré sus títulos y los interpretes. (Aquellos que os llevéis medianamente con el inglés, si buscáis las letras encontraréis que son bastante acordes con lo descrito). La primera es "Right round" de Florida y Kesha, la segunda es "Straight To... Number One" de Touch & Go, la tercera y última es "Sick of Love" de Roberto Ramirez. Os lo digo porque así podéis haceros mejor a la idea de los movimientos y de cómo se dejan llevar por las canciones, etc… bueno, no me enrollo más. _

_Dicho esto… al ataque!_

El lunes por la mañana retardé todo lo posible el despertar a Hermione. Terminé de organizar nuestros equipajes, revisé con Isabel los puntos seguros en los que podíamos aparecer dentro del aeropuerto, calculando las probabilidades de un posible ataque en un punto tan alejado de la ciudad. Cuando resultó inevitable, la desperté despacito, ya con una bandeja lista con el desayuno en la mesa.

**- Despierta, Bella Durmiente, tenemos que irnos a Londres.** – Le susurré al oído.  
**- Cinco minutitos más.** – Masculló aún medio dormida.  
**- No puedo concederte más tiempo, tenemos el justo para que te duches, desayunes y te vistas antes de irnos. ¿No querrás aparecer desnudita en mitad del aeropuerto? A tus padres no les iba a gustar.  
- ¿Aeropuerto?** – Me miró sorprendida y totalmente despierta. **- ¡Les dije que viniesen a buscarnos a la estación!  
- ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos a la estación desde Aquitania? Lo normal es que aparezcamos en un aeropuerto. –** La guié hasta la mesa, sentándola delante de su café. **– Bebe café, luego piensa.  
- Lo siento… -** Tras beberse una taza completa. – **Tienes toda la razón, ahora recuerdo que a mi padre le extrañó que le dijese la estación. –** Le rellené la taza y se la volvió a beber. **– Tendré que avisarles… ¿tenemos teléfono?** – Preguntó aún no muy despierta.  
**- Revisa esa cartera. –** Sonriéndome al señalarle una cartera porta documentos de cuero que tenía al lado.  
**- ¿Qué es todo esto? –** Esparciendo su contenido.  
**- Yo diría que es una billetera, un teléfono móvil y un pasaporte. –** Enumeré.  
**- ¡Pero esta no es mi fecha de nacimiento!** – Exclamó al revisar el pasaporte. **– Según esto tengo 22 años…  
- Tony dijo que tenías unos veinte, pero quisimos redondear a una edad con la que no tengas inconvenientes en otros países, por si acaso.** – Le aclaré. **– Sería buena idea que cogieses el teléfono para avisarle a tu padre de que llegaremos a las diez y media en el vuelo 34 de Air France al Aeropuerto de Heathrow, terminal cuatro.  
- Sí… vale.** – Examinando la billetera.** - ¿Y todo este dinero?  
- Simplemente un poco de calderilla, por si necesitas comprarte algo en metálico, aunque es preferible que utilices la tarjeta. –** Me miró asombrada. – **Es más cómodo para llevar luego la contabilidad, seguro que Dominique te lo agradecerá.  
- Draco… aquí hay cerca de quinientas libras, no puedes llamar a eso calderilla…  
- ¿100 galeones te parece mucho? – **La miré extrañado - **Olvídate de esas menudencias. –** Cogí el móvil. **– Llamar. Padre. Aeropuerto. Heathrow. Terminal 4. 10:30.  
- Sí…. Sí…. –** Asintió de mala gana tomando el móvil y mirando el teclado unos segundos antes de comenzar a marcar. **– Tengo tan poca práctica que, a veces, me cuesta acordarme del número de teléfono de mi casa.** – Protestó huraña. **– Hola, papá. Me alegra haberte cogido a tiempo. No, no pasa nada. Es que no me di cuenta y, por la fuerza de la costumbre, te dije que nos vinieses a buscar a la estación y en realidad vamos a llegar en avión.** – Pude escuchar la expresión de sorpresa del señor Granger al otro lado de la línea. - **Lo siento, papá. Ya te digo que fue una tontería. Sí, llegaremos a la terminal cuatro de Heathrow a eso de las diez y media. Somos cuatro en total. Sin problemas, en el cuatro por cuatro entramos todos.** – Se sonrió. – **Yo también tengo ganas de veros. Un beso. Hasta dentro de un rato. –** Colgó el teléfono y me miró sorprendida. - **¡Está encantado de venir a buscarnos!  
- Por cómo sonaba, creo que lo que más le ha gustado ha sido que le llames por teléfono. –** Me sonreí.  
**- Tampoco es que tengamos muchas oportunidades en Hogwarts… -** Se rió ella. Luego volvió a posar la mirada en todo lo que tenía delante de la mesa. **– Tenemos que decidir qué hacer con esto, Draco. No podemos llevar tanto dinero encima, no es seguro, y tampoco es buena idea que tenga un pasaporte falso… Podríamos meternos en problemas.  
- El pasaporte está en regla, Hermione. Nadie va a decir nada, es por mera precaución. Ahora será mejor que te arregles. Ziva e Isabel nos esperan en la planta baja dentro de media hora. Yo tengo que ir para "abrir la chimenea" al resto.** – Dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja ya estaban casi todos los magos esperando por mí. De todos los magos, sólo Hermione y Justin tenían padres muggles, por lo que habíamos acordado que, la mayoría utilizaría la chimenea de mi sala de recibo para desplazarse usando polvos flu. Aún faltaban algunos por llegar, pero los presentes ya habían comenzado con las despedidas, peleándose con los teléfonos móviles que se les habían asignado, intercambiando fechas para verse entre la semana. Crabe y Goyle llamaron mi atención y me pidieron que fuese con ellos un momento a la sala que había frente a sus dormitorios.

**- Decidme chicos. ¿Alguna duda de última hora? –** Sonriente.  
**- Podría decirse. –** Empezó Gabe. **– Es algo que nos lleva rondando un par de días. Les propusiste a Theo y Blaise que fuesen tus ghoules, ¿verdad?** – Estaba claro que alguno se había ido de la lengua en algún punto o, simplemente, habían estado prestando más atención de la habitual.  
**- Cabría la posibilidad.** – Cruzando los brazos y apoyándome contra la puerta.  
**- ¿Por qué no nos lo has pedido a nosotros, Draco? –** Pidió Goyle. **– Siempre hemos estado contigo, desde el principio…  
- Lo sé.** – Lo detuve. – **Precisamente por eso no os lo he pedido, chicos. Os quiero como a hermanos, habéis sido los que me apoyasteis siempre, quienes me sustentasteis cuando peor lo llevaba… Me salvasteis la vida arriesgando las vuestras y, por eso, os estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero también quiero que recordéis que hice todo aquello que estuvo en mi poder para impedir que cayeseis en las garras de Voldemort, me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma para poder evitaros esa experiencia. –** Poniéndome firme. **– Cometería una traición a vuestra amistad y vuestra lealtad si os condenase a una vida de servidumbre, una vida mucho más larga que la de un humano normal y no exenta de peligros. Que no os quiera dar mi sangre no es que os considere inferiores a los demás, sino que os tengo en demasiada alta estima como para haceros eso.  
- ¿Nos borrarás la mente?** – Preguntó Gabe.  
**- Sólo si ese es vuestro deseo. Reconozco que preferiría que siguieseis siendo mis amigos, como hasta ahora. No todos los que están alrededor de un vampiro tienen la obligación de ser sus ghoules, como ejemplo tenéis a las sobrinas de Lucian. No quiero que penséis que no os valoro como lo que sois: mis amigos.** – Acercándome a ellos lentamente. **– Pero si queréis olvidarlo todo…  
- No queremos, Draco.** – Saltó Goyle para darme uno de sus abrazos de oso que antes me robarían la respiración.  
**- ¿Entonces podemos seguir visitándote de vez en cuando? ¿Aunque seamos unos magos normales? –** Inquirió Crabe, dubitativo.  
**- Si no te importa tener un amigo vampiro… -** Tirando de él para que se uniese al abrazo. – **¡Ven aquí, tontaina!** – Le exhorté cariñosamente. **– Bueno, ahora dejémonos de abrazos y volvamos con los demás… vais a echar al traste mi reputación. –** Comenté burlón.

Al volver a la sala de recibo, ya estaban todos preparados para comenzar a irse por la chimenea. Los primeros en irse fueron los tres Hufflepuff. Justin iría hasta la casa de Hannah porque era la más próxima a la suya, así después se reuniría con sus padres en un lugar cercano. La verdad es que le habían dicho que la alternativa era otro paseo por el abismo con nosotros hasta Heathrow, le daba igual cómo volver a casa, siempre que no fuese necesario volver a pasar por esa experiencia. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Hermione no se viese afectada por los efectos de la oscuridad, que me olvidaba que los demás lo encontraban algo muy desagradable. Al menos él les explicaría a las chicas cómo usar el móvil que les habían dado para ponerse en contacto con nosotros si necesitaban algo.

**- ¿Aún sigues llevando los anillos, Blaise?** - Dándome cuenta de que llevaba los cuatro anillos en sus manos.  
**- Me he acostumbrado a ellos.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– También me dan la sensación de que estoy más seguro con ellos. ¿Si me topo con alguno de vosotros fuera, entenderá lo que implican?** – Acariciando el anillo de rubí.  
**- Si te encuentras con un neonato o alguien de una generación lo suficientemente alta como para que la sangre de Caín esté demasiado diluida en su sistema… no. –** Respondió Lameth por mí. – **Si os movéis por Londres, no hay problema porque es dominio de Mithras, perteneciendo a la Camarilla, suele controlar muy bien a todos los vástagos que se mueven por su ciudad. Aunque, si estás siempre entre magos, no creo que veas a ninguno de los nuestros. Tienen tendencia a mantenerse alejados de vosotros.** – Sonriéndose maliciosamente. **– Ahora que, si te topas con un Assamita, cosa extremadamente rara, lo reconocerás por el tropezón que se dará al ver ese anillo en particular.** – Riéndose al imaginarse la estampa.  
**- Dirk, querido, tienes que cambiar tu aspecto.** – Le regañó Lavender. – **Se supone que vas a ser un compañero mío de clase, no un profesor suplente libidinoso. Aprovecha ahora que aún hay algunos que pueden llevarse a engaño con tus artes, de ese modo comprobaremos que tu disfraz es apropiado.  
- Ahora mismo mi florecilla.** – Acariciando su cabello. El aire en torno a Lameth vibró ligeramente. **– Decidme… ¿Sigo pareciendo yo o tengo otro aspecto?** – Por supuesto, yo seguía viéndolo como siempre, con sus dos metros de altura y sus tatuajes.  
**- ¡Ostras! –** Exclamó Crabe. - **¿Cómo has hecho eso? Ahora tienes toda la pinta de un tirillas de séptimo…  
- Consideraré eso como un sí.** – Le sonrió Lameth. **– El arte de la ofuscación es un complejo sistema que combina el engaño a los ojos y a la mente, se requiere un gran dominio para cambiar de una manera tan evidente. –** Se refería a que era muy difícil que pudiese haberles hecho ver otro aspecto cuando conocían el suyo y estando delante de ellos al mismo tiempo. – **Espero que los señores Brown no sean tan perspicaces como su hija.** – Acariciando la nariz de Lavender en un gesto cariñoso.  
**- No te preocupes, cielo… mis padres no se darán cuenta. –** Recorriendo uno de los tatuajes que corría por su cuello. – **Pero me temo que tendré que contenerme para no dejarte en evidencia.  
- Gracias por abrir de nuevo la chimenea hacia la red flu, Draco. –** Greg me dio un manotazo en la espalda. **- ¡Ay! Tío, tengo que acostumbrarme pronto a dejar de darte estos golpes o me quedaré sin mano.** – Sacudiéndola por el dolor. **– Bueno, ya te avisaré para cuando tú y Hermione podáis venir a tomar el té a mi casa.** – Alcé una ceja con curiosidad. – **¡Cómo si mi madre fuese a dejarme tranquilo hasta que consiga que vayáis! –** Cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu y situándose en el medio de la chimenea para irse. **– ¡Hasta luego!  
- Yo soy el siguiente… -** Anunció Vincent. –** Intentaré que su madre y la mía se pongan de acuerdo y así sólo tengáis que hacernos una visita.  
- Hasta luego, Vince.** – Se despidió Blaise con un golpecito en el hombro a medida que Crabe seguía a Goyle en la chimenea. – **Supongo que ahora nos tocará a nosotros. ¿Tienes todo, Daph?  
- Sí. La verdad es que me sentará bien pasar las vacaciones alejada de mi hermana y mis padres…** - Acariciando el anillo de rubí que también llevaba ella, el de Isabel. – **Cuando hablé con ellos y me enteré de todas las mentiras que Astoria se dedicó a contarles…** - Apretando la mandíbula.  
**- Relájate, Daph, recuerda que nos espera una semana de tranquilidad, sin padres, sin libros, sin hermanas…** - Frotándole los brazos en un gesto tranquilizador. **- Una casa para nosotros solos y los elfos domésticos.  
- ¿Solos? ¿No dijiste que íbamos a la casa de tu padrastro? –** Preguntó ella en el último minuto, sorprendida.  
**- Sí, pero ellos pasarán las vacaciones en Venecia. La casa es toda nuestra.** – Arrastrándola con él a la chimenea, donde ya esperaban sus baúles.  
**- ¡Ya nos toca! –** Declaró Lavender con entusiasmo. **– Como es tu primera vez con polvos flu, Dirk, ten cuidado de decir el destino con absoluta claridad…  
- No te preocupes, pequeña. De un modo u otro apareceré en tu casa. –** Guiñándome un ojo. Se suponía que yo era el seguro de todos los viajeros, si alguno se perdía, sólo tenía que llamarme al móvil para que fuese a recogerlo por medio de las sombras y llevarlo a su destino correspondiente.

En cuanto las llamas volvieron a su color normal, cerré el acceso a la red flu de la chimenea. Mientras estaba concentrado en esa sencilla tarea, aunque le estaba añadiendo varios hechizos extra para asegurarme de que nadie pudiese conectarla desde otro punto, hicieron acto de presencia Ennoia y Zach. Cinco minutos más tarde, entraron Isabel y Ziva.

**- ¡Ya estamos aquí!** – Saludó Ziva. **– Listas para zambullirnos en el Abismo.  
- Hermione aún está terminando de recoger unas cosas… -** Me giré al terminar con el bloqueo de la chimenea y me di cuenta del atuendo de Ennoia. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantaloncitos cortos. **– En… creí que intentarías hacerte pasar por alguien un poco mayor para que los padres de Zach no se piensen que es un asaltacunas.** – Le faltaba la banda con las insignias para parecer una niña exploradora.  
**- Tampoco es para tanto, es una ropa muy normalita… ¿no querrás que me presente con un traje de chaqueta? – **Sacándome la lengua, burlona. –** Creo que me quedarían bien unas coletas… ¿Me ayudas, AJ?** – Guiñándole un ojo a la chica.  
**- Esta mujer va a conseguir que mis padres me odien…** - Suspiró Zach mirando al techo.  
**- Bueno, ya estoy… -** llegó corriendo Hermione. **- ¿Llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo?  
- ¿Cuántos cafés lleva?** – Me preguntó Isa.  
**- Sólo dos.** – Respondí.  
**- Claro, ahora me explico que tenga las neuronas aleladas. –** Asintiendo con la cabeza. – **Fida'i, no vamos a coger ningún vuelo, nos llevará Draco a la terminal de llegada por medio del Abismo.  
- Sí, pero antes… ¡Dobby! –** El elfo apareció a mi lado en un parpadeo. **- ¿Serías tan amable de traer una cafetera bien cargada para la Dama Hermione? Necesita un poco más de cafeína.  
- ¡Ya está bien de meteros conmigo!** – Protestó ella. **– La culpa es tuya por meterme prisas… -** Tomando la taza que le ofrecía el elfo. **– Gracias, Dobby.  
- No hemos hecho nada más que empezar, Hermi.** – Se sonrió Ziva.  
**- Prefería cuando os llevabais como el perro y el gato… -** Rezongó mientras bebía el café.

Poco después, todos estuvimos preparados para partir. Dobby apagó las luces del vestíbulo y cerró las ventanas y las puertas, pronto estuvimos rodeados por la oscuridad, lo utilicé para crear una brecha en la realidad y acceder al abismo. De inmediato los monstruos se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor, siempre se sentían atraídos por los portales que les acercaban al mundo humano. En cuestión de segundos estábamos en un hangar de Heathrow, el lugar oscuro más cercano a la terminal correspondiente. Con un simple gesto nos hice aparecer en el punto apropiado, sin que los pasajeros se percatasen de nuestra repentina presencia. Salimos por las puertas tranquilamente, como si acabásemos de llegar en el mismo avión que ellos. Ya fuera, pude ver a un hombre de mediana edad, con un cabello del mismo color que Hermione y con algunos rasgos más en común con ella. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de su padre y ella me lo confirmó cuando fue corriendo a su encuentro.

**- ¡Hola, papá! –** Abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello. **- ¡Te echaba de menos!  
- Yo también, cariño… -** Abrazándola a su vez, aunque pudo ver por encima de su hombro cómo nos deteníamos cerca de ellos. **– Creo que tienes que presentarme a tus amigos, ¿no habías dicho que seríais cuatro? –** Al echar cuentas y ver que había dos más.  
**- Sí, papá… -** Hermione se giró y comenzó con las presentaciones. **– Este es Zacharias Smith y ella es…  
- Ennoia Macallan. –** Se adelantó En para estrecharle la mano, pues ella no le había dicho el apellido que adoptaría durante la visita a los padres de Zach. – **No se preocupe, siguen siendo cuatro.** – Sonriéndole con lo más parecido a inocencia que había visto en su rostro. – **Zach y yo vamos por otro camino. –** Tomando la mano de Zach. **– Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Granger. ¡Hasta la vuelta, chicos! –** Tirando de Zach hacia la salida, pues habían acordado que ellos se irían en taxi ya que los padres del muchacho no disponían de un coche para ir a recogerles.  
**- Sí, hasta la vuelta…** - Se lamentó Zach. – **Si es que sigo vivo…  
- Esta es Isabel Al Baast… -** Siguió Hermione con las presentaciones. **– Ziva David…  
- ¿A ti te conocía ya?** – Mirándome con curiosidad.  
**- Fugazmente, Draco Malfoy, señor Granger. Nos encontramos hace unos años en la librería.** – Ofreciéndole una de mis mejores sonrisas. – **No fuimos presentados correctamente en aquella ocasión.  
- Sí, ya recuerdo. –** Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente, tenía el ceño fruncido de un modo similar a Hermione cuando había algo que no cuadraba en sus apuntes. Se giró hacia su hija en busca de una mejor explicación.  
**- Draco hace tiempo que no está con sus padres, ahora tiene un tutor mucho más razonable, papá.** – Se apresuró a explicarle. **– Espero que no te importe que le haya invitado… ahora nos llevamos bastante bien.  
- No, no, tranquila. Está bien.** – Revisó a nuestro alrededor. - **¿No habéis traído maletas?  
- Somos de equipaje ligero. –** Le sonrió Isabel mostrando la mochila que llevaba al hombro.  
**- La única que ha traído baúl es Hermione. –** Le expliqué señalando el arcón que arrastraba a mi espalda.  
**- Es que la pobre no puede vivir separada de sus libros. –** Se metió Ziva con ella. **– Puede que les salgan patitas y se escapen.  
- Ya le tengo dicho que sólo tiene que esmerarse en entrenarlos bien…** - Siguió Isa con la broma.  
**- Sigo opinando que si les pusiese una correa sería más sencillo.** – Apostillé.  
**- ¿Pero es que no vais a dejar de meteros conmigo? –** Protestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. – **Papá, vayamos cuanto antes al coche… a ver si entonces se callan un rato.  
- ¡Uy, pero qué borde!** – Se burló Ziva.  
**- Pero si sabes que no callamos ni bajo el agua, Herms.** – Dijimos Isa y yo al unísono, riéndonos de la cara de desesperación de mi esposa.  
**-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberos invitado. –** Refunfuñó ella siguiendo a su padre hacia el aparcamiento.  
**- Sí, sí, ya, ya… como si pudieses librarte de nosotros fácilmente. –** Replicó Isabel.

Seguimos al señor Granger hacia el parking. Cuando llegamos al coche, reconozco que me sorprendió un poco. Era un cuatro por cuatro de último modelo. Quizás por estar acostumbrado a prejuzgar a los hijos de muggles y el que Hermione casi nunca hablase de su familia, esperaba un coche un poco más sencillo y menos moderno. Abrió el maletero para que metiésemos el baúl de Hermione y nuestras mochilas, luego estuvo evaluándonos unos segundos, antes de decidir que las chicas irían en el asiento de atrás y que yo le acompañaría delante. Creo que mi estatura fue el factor decisivo para esa disposición.

**- Bueno…** - Comenzó. Estaba nervioso, algo que tanto Isa como yo podíamos apreciar perfectamente. **- ¿Y qué tal por Francia?  
- Bien, estuvimos en un castillo de los de verdad y todo.** – Sintetizó Hermione.  
**- ¿En un castillo? –** Esperando que su hija elaborase un poco más la historia y concentrándose en la conducción.  
**- Sí, mi tutor aún mantiene las tierras de su familia, por lo que nos alojamos en un castillo reformado.** – Expliqué, era todo cierto y podían llegar incluso a comprobarlo para quedarse más tranquilos. **– Por eso había habitaciones suficientes para todos.** – Sonreí.  
**- ¿Y cómo se os ocurrió el ir allí?** – Siguió preguntando.  
**- Resulta que nos concedieron unos días extra y pensamos que sería buena idea... –** Volvió a resumir Hermione, estaba claro que les daba la información a sus padres con cuenta gotas.  
**- Como es nuestro último año en el colegio y pronto nos enfrentaremos a los exámenes finales, nos dieron unos cuantos días a mayores de vacaciones para que pudiésemos estudiar.** – Añadí para beneficio del señor Granger. **– En cuanto mi tutor se enteró de esos días extra, decidió invitarnos a todos al castillo, para que pudiésemos disfrutar del buen tiempo que hacía ese fin de semana en Aquitania.  
- ¿Hizo buen tiempo? –** Dirigiéndose a mí directamente, dándose cuenta que yo tenía una mayor inclinación a dar explicaciones elaboradas que su hija.  
**- Sí, incluso tuvimos una fiesta en la piscina, con barbacoa y todo. –** Ahora fue Ziva la que habló con entusiasmo. **– Fue un cambio agradable después del mal tiempo que llevamos sufriendo en Hogwarts.  
- ¡Me alegro por vosotros! Aquí no hace tan buen tiempo, me temo. Aunque a veces parece que el sol quiere salir.** – Comentó el señor Granger, animado por ver que éramos bastante más comunicativos que Hermione. – **Espero que eso no os arruine las vacaciones.  
- No se preocupe, señor Granger.** – Intervino Isa. **– Tenemos todo lo necesario para entretenernos, tan solo esperamos no resultar un inconveniente para usted y su esposa…  
- ¡En absoluto!** – Se apresuró a interrumpirla. **– Estamos encantados de que hayáis venido, no es habitual que Hermione traiga amigos de la escuela. Lo único… no sé si a lo mejor lo encontráis aburrido, nosotros no somos magos y…  
- No debe preocuparse por eso, señor Granger, mi tutor tampoco es mago. La verdad es que será un cambio agradable para nosotros, nos permitirá relajarnos un poco. –** Le expliqué. No se imaginaba cuán relajante sería para Isa y para mí el no tener que estar pendientes de tantas posibilidades de ataque. Para ambos sería realmente como si estuviésemos de vacaciones.  
**- Mis padres son magos, pero estamos muy acostumbrados a vivir en el mundo muggle. –** Añadió Ziva. **– Será un alivio no tener que llevar la varita encima a todas partes.** – Riéndose. - **¿Verdad, Enid?** – Recostándose contra Isa.  
**- Sí, estoy del palito ese hasta las narices.** – Refunfuñó la Assamita.  
**- Sigo sin saber por qué te molesta tanto… -** Protestó Hermione.  
**- Pensé que lo de la varita para los magos era algo de lo que no os separabais nunca…** - El rostro del señor Granger mostró su confusión, aunque en su favor he de decir que no apartó la vista de la carretera en ningún momento.  
**- Algunos no nos sentimos tan ligados como otros…** - intenté explicárselo, pero era complicado. **– Digamos que será todo un cambio para nosotros el poder dejarla aparcada en un sitio seguro y dedicarnos a la vida sin magia por un tiempo.  
- Aunque tampoco podéis hacer magia fuera de la escuela, ¿no? –** Añadió encogiéndose de hombros. **– Tampoco es que sea para tanto…  
- Ziva no puede porque es menor de edad, pero Isa, Hermione y yo no tenemos ya esa restricción.** – Se atrevió a mirarme con curiosidad por un segundo. **– Entre los magos se alcanza la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete, no a los dieciocho.  
- ¡Qué curioso! ¿Realmente se os considera lo suficientemente maduros como para que podáis ir con las varitas a todas partes?** – Entusiasmado porque alguien le explicase algo de un mundo tan loco como el nuestro.  
**- Bueno, se supone que ya hemos tenido la suficiente educación en la escuela como para no dedicarnos a hechizar a todo el mundo sólo porque podemos hacerlo… -** Me sonreí.

El viaje continuó más o menos en el mismo tono, conversamos de diversas cosas, tanto relacionadas con el mundo muggle como el mágico. Hermione se abstuvo de comentar nada, lo que me pareció extraño, siendo ella la que siempre estaba haciendo las preguntas en todo momento cuando estábamos en el colegio, o siendo la primera en levantar la mano para responder a una pregunta. Los que estuvimos hablando, sobre todo, fuimos Ziva y yo, Isabel sólo comentaba algo de vez en cuando.

Cuando salió de la autopista y se metió en una carretera secundaria me sorprendió que no hubiese muchas casas. La mayoría eran grandes mansiones con altos muros, se podían ver los caminos que llevaban a entradas fabulosas por las verjas. Casi era como estar de vuelta en el barrio cercano a mi casa, aunque todos los que allí vivían eran magos y aquí se notaba la huella de los muggles en todo. Mis prejuicios acerca de la familia de Hermione eran los que me hacían fijarme mucho más. Por alguna razón pensaba que su familia era modesta, no tanto como la de la Comadreja, pero tampoco pensé que podrían ser como mis padres.

No dijimos nada cuando el señor Granger accionó un mando para abrir las grandes verjas frente a las que nos habíamos detenido, el camino de grava estaba flanqueado por un seto bajo, pero se podía ver el césped bien cuidado al otro lado. Paró el coche en la entrada de una casa, que no era excesivamente grande, pero que sí guardaba una adecuada proporción con el terreno. En las escaleras estaba esperando una mujer muy similar a Hermione, con su mismo cabello recogido en una coleta, sonreía y se frotaba las manos, nerviosa.

**- ¡Bienvenidos! –** Nos acogió nada más bajarnos del coche.  
**- ¡Hola, mamá! –** Hermione fue corriendo a abrazarla. Supongo que estaba deseando librarse un poco de toda la cháchara que teníamos nosotros.  
**- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Hermione! ¡Has crecido muchísimo! –** Luego se fijó en mí, que cargaba con el baúl de Hermione. - **¿Qué os dan de comer en ese colegio?  
- ¡De todo!** – Dijo Ziva. **- Yo aún estoy en época de crecimiento, por eso soy la más bajita de todos, conste.  
- Permíteme que haga las presentaciones, mamá. –** Hermione volvió a ponerse seria, no me gustaba cuando estaba así. Isabel y yo intercambiamos una mirada, nos tenía preocupados a ambos la actitud que estaba mostrando, nada habitual en ella. **– Esta es Ziva David, ella es Isabel Al Baast y él es Draco Malfoy.  
- ¿Malfoy? –** La señora Granger estuvo mirándome un rato. – **Me es familiar ese apellido…  
- Sí, nos conocimos fugazmente hace unos años, aunque he cambiado bastante desde entonces.** – Expliqué con una sonrisa. Era cierto, había crecido, me había metido en un culto antimuggle, me había convertido en un asesino y un gigoló, luego traicioné a todos los integrantes del culto, fui sometido a juicio, me metí en la guarida de un dragón para que me chamuscase de lo lindo, morí y luego me convertí en un vampiro, más asesinatos, fui veinte años hacia atrás en el tiempo para poder entrenarme y ahora era el desgraciado chupasangre que todas las noches abusaba de su hija. ¡Anda que no cambié! **– Hermione, si me dices dónde puedo dejar tu baúl… te dejaremos para que te pongas al día con tu madre.  
- Sí, gracias. Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha.** – Entonces fue cuando vi la sonrisa que me dijo que todo estaba bien. Quizás sólo eran los nervios después de tanto tiempo sin ver a sus padres.  
**- ¡No te molestes en subirlo ahora, Draco! –** Protestó la señora Granger. – **Déjalo en el vestíbulo, seguro que estáis cansados y hambrientos del viaje.** – Tomó a Hermione del brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras de entrada con ella. El señor Granger volvió a meterse en el coche para llevarlo al garaje. **– Vamos a la cocina y tomamos un brunch. Así me contáis todo. –** De camino tomó a Isa también del brazo. **- ¿Cómo es que vinisteis en avión? Pensé que utilizaríais algún medio menos ordinario para venir…  
- Bueno… es que el avión es muy cómodo para cruzar el canal…** - Respondió Isa un poco azorada, ella no estaba tan metida en el mundo mágico como Ziva y yo.  
**- Las escobas son bastante incómodas cuando tenemos que llevar equipaje. –** Salí en su ayuda. **– Y como no podemos mantener a Hermione alejada de su baúl lleno de libros, pues la manera más cómoda era utilizar un medio de transporte normal.  
- Cariño, se supone que estás de vacaciones… -** Regañó a Hermione en tono cariñoso. – **Además, con tus amigos aquí… ¿no tendrás pensado encerrarte en tu habitación para estudiar durante toda la semana? –** Isa y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas.

"_Vale, ahora me lo explico" _Escuché a Isa en mi mente. "_Estos pobres no conocen otra faceta de Hermione que no sea con la nariz pegada a un libro."  
"Pues va a ser que nos vamos a encargar de que no coja ni uno solo."_ Le repliqué con un guiño. _"Por lo de pronto… acaban de caerse todos en el Abismo."  
"Seguro que intenta que te dé una paliza por eso."_ Comentó la Assamita con una sonrisa maliciosa. _"Pero… mira tú por dónde… esta vez no me va a apetecer ni pizca patearte el trasero."  
"Nos va a odiar por ponernos de acuerdo."_ Suspiré.  
_"Me da igual. ¡Son mis primeras vacaciones en seiscientos años! Voy a aprovecharlas al máximo."_

**- Mamá… los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina… -** Empezó a protestar Hermione dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes que había en torno a la isleta de la cocina.  
**- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que significa la palabra vacaciones? –** Protesté junto a su oído, apoyando las manos en la encimera rodeándola con mi cuerpo.  
**- ¡Claro que sé lo que significa, Draco! –** Riéndose a su pesar, sabía que mi contacto le recordaba otras tareas que no tenían que ver precisamente con el estudio.  
**- Pues aplícatelo, querida. –** Dándole un fugaz beso en la nuca mientras su madre no miraba porque estaba cogiendo las tazas de un estante. **– Permítame que le ayude, señora Granger.** – Acercándome a ella para coger los platos que estaban más arriba.  
**- Gracias. –** Me sonrió. **- Puedes llamarme, Jean, por cierto.** – Se quedó mirándome cuando le sonreí de vuelta. **- ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes una dentadura perfecta?  
- ¡Mamá! –** Protestó Hermione. – **No necesitan un dentista…  
- Supongo que no puede evitarlo, Jean.** – Sonriendo más ampliamente, para consternación de Hermione. – **Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Hermione, no refunfuñes… te saldrán arrugas.** – Dándole un golpecito en el entrecejo con un dedo. **- ¿Quiere que le eche una mano con el brunch, Jean? Se me da bastante bien eso de estar entre fogones.  
- ¿Es eso cierto, rubito?** – Preguntó Ziva comenzando a relamerse como si fuese un gato.  
**- Bueno, la cocina no se diferencia mucho de Pociones, ¿sabes?** – Comenté divertido mientras repasaba una revista de recetas que tenía abierta la señora Granger en la encimera. – **Sólo has de seguir cuidadosamente las indicaciones y emplearte a fondo en ello.** – La señora Granger me miró con curiosidad. **– Siempre saco sobresaliente en Pociones.** – Volviendo a sonreírle.  
**- Es cierto, mamá. Se le da bien… -** Se rindió Hermione.  
**- Pues tú también sacas muy buenas notas y eres un desastre cocinando. –** Comentó su madre sin poder explicárselo.  
**- Es que en la cocina a veces hay que saber salirse de las instrucciones y eso, a Hermione, no se le da bien.** – Añadió Isabel.  
**- Debe de ser eso. –** Murmuró para sí la señora Granger. **– Bueno… contadme… ¿Qué tal el curso hasta ahora? ¿Han pasado muchas cosas en el colegio?  
- Unas cuantas.** – Se rió Ziva.  
**- Bueno, hemos tenido una fiesta de Halloween muy entretenida y animada… -** Comencé a relatar. **– Luego le enseño las fotos…  
- ¿Qué fotos?** – Hermione me miró horrorizada.  
-** Colin Creevey se puso las botas haciendo fotos… ¿no te diste cuenta? –** Isabel se sentó en un taburete a su lado.  
**- Sí… pero… ¿Cómo es que las tenéis vosotros?** – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.  
**- Es que Isa y yo sabemos ser muy persuasivos… -** Los dos nos reímos, en realidad se las habíamos robado de su álbum particular cuando nos dedicamos a juguetear por la torre. - **¿Y si hacemos unas tortitas? –** Propuse.  
**- Es que se me da fatal hacer la mezcla y siempre se me pegan.** – Se disculpó la señora Granger.  
**- Tranquila, puedo hacerlas yo.** – Regalándole otra sonrisa y comenzando a buscar los elementos necesarios por la cocina.  
**- ¡Me encantan las tortitas!** – Exclamó Ziva. **– Cada vez me caes mejor, serpiente.  
- Vale, pero espera a que las haga… luego opinas, aguilucha. –** Le reprendí.  
**- No me llames "aguilucha"… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que es un cuervo y no un águila?** – Refunfuñó la Ravenclaw.  
**- Tuvimos un par de accidentes, tanto en el viaje de vuelta de navidades como en uno de los partidos de Quidditch.** – Comenté un poco más serio, obviando el comentario de Ziva y a medida que mezclaba los ingredientes para hacer la masa. – **El tren descarriló por culpa de un corrimiento de tierras y, bueno, el Quidditch siempre ha sido un deporte peligroso.** – Encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- Vaya… no sabía nada de ese deporte. ¿Cómo resultó lo del tren?** – El señor Granger entró por la puerta.  
**- Por desgracia hubo varias víctimas en el asunto del tren, asistimos a algunos de los funerales, fueron muy emotivos. Lo del deporte, bueno… es un juego que se practica sobre escobas voladoras, por lo que… a veces, no siempre, hay algunas caídas y… en esta ocasión no pudo evitarse que una de las jugadoras cayese de una gran altura.  
- Pobres padres… -** Los dos murmuraron mientras miraban a Hermione, preocupados.  
**- Mamá, eso no es la norma. Te aseguro que es un deporte en el que se tienen en cuenta todos esos riesgos y muchos más…** - Lanzándome una mirada de advertencia.  
**- Pero a veces ocurren accidentes, eso no puedes negarlo. –** Intervino Ziva. **– Creo recordar que Harry ya se cayó una vez, otra se quedó sin huesos en un brazo… la verdad, es que ese chaval es un poco gafe.  
- Es verdad… ¿Qué es de Harry y de Ron? Pensamos que ellos también vendrían alguna vez, después de tantas veces que pasabas las vacaciones con ellos. –** Preguntó el señor Granger.  
**- Harry se quedó en Aquitania con su novia y… bueno, ya no me llevo bien con Ron.** – Volvió a sintetizar hasta lo indecible Hermione. De nuevo, Isa y yo intercambiamos miradas, no era bueno que dejase a sus padres tan al margen de su vida.  
**- Para ser exactos, Harry se ha quedado en Aquitania organizando su futura boda con una de las sobrinas de mi tutor.** – Amplié. **– Y Ron, bueno… no lleva bien algunos cambios que ha habido en poco tiempo, como el que Hermione y yo nos llevemos cada vez mejor. **– Casi podía sentir las dagas que Hermione intentaba lanzarme con la mirada.  
**- ¿Cómo?** – La señora Granger me miró también con los ojos totalmente abiertos. – **Dices que Harry está preparando su… ¿boda? ¿Y qué pasa con Ron? – **Mirando a su hija, preocupada. – **Pensé que siempre habíais sido buenos amigos.  
- Pues sí.** **Harry se enamoró perdidamente de Felicia cuando pasamos las navidades con mi tutor, fue amor a primera vista para los dos, están muy ilusionados. Hermione… ¿por qué no les explicas tú lo de Ron?** **Le conoces mucho mejor que yo, seguro que tienes alguna teoría. **– Obligándola a que fuese ella quien se lo explicase.  
**- Sí, bueno,… -** Carraspeó, miró fijamente a la meseta. – **Draco y yo empezamos a llevarnos bien desde principios de curso… tenemos muchas cosas en común, al principio hablábamos y luego… pues… una cosa llevó a la otra… El caso es que, poco a poco intentamos que dejasen de verle como al villano del colegio, que es lo que Ron siempre pensó de él. Como os dijimos antes, ha cambiado mucho desde que está con Lucian y, ahora es una persona completamente diferente… Parecía que Ron lo sobrellevaba bien, pero en navidades tuvimos una ligera discusión y… desde entonces, no ha vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra. – **Terminó de explicar, con rostro sombrío. **  
- ¿Tan terrible fue esa discusión? –** Inquirió la señora Granger. - **Se supone que es tu amigo, ¿no? Tendría que intentar reconciliarse contigo, aunque ahora tengas otros amigos no implica que él tenga que dejar de serlo. **  
**- Bueno, es que… es difícil de explicar, mamá. –** No sabía qué decirles.  
**- Como bien dijo Hermione, ahora nos damos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Al parecer no le gustó que Hermione pasase tanto tiempo conmigo… ¿Conocen lo de que el colegio está dividido en cuatro casas?** – Asintieron con la cabeza. **– Bueno, pues yo estoy en Slytherin, históricamente nos llevamos mal con los Gryffindor, la casa a la que pertenecen tanto su hija como sus amigos. Además, mis padres siempre promocionaron un poco el bando que tenía tendencia a querer evitar que los hijos de muggles accediesen a la educación mágica. Tenía todas las papeletas para que me odiasen y, reconozco que, al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien… ¿Verdad, Herms?  
- Podría decirse que nos odiábamos. –** Lanzándome otra mirada de advertencia.  
**- El caso es que, después de todo lo ocurrido el año pasado… digamos que me di cuenta de que la visión que mis padres tenían del mundo era demasiado reducida y que, los hijos de muggles no eran tan malos, después de todo.** – Preparando la sartén para comenzar a hacer las tortitas. **– Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos a menudo en la biblioteca, muchas veces íbamos tras los mismos libros… decidimos firmar una especie de tregua y comenzamos a compartirlos, hablamos mucho al principio, intercambiamos impresiones y… luego seguimos intentando ayudarnos con los trabajos de clase, con los deberes de Prefectos, en una palabra: colaborábamos. –** Como si fuese a decirles que me dediqué a seducirla tras salvarla de que se la comiese un garou. – **Él también es Prefecto, pero nunca se ha tomado el cargo con la debida responsabilidad, quizás su resquemor comenzó cuando vio que Hermione y yo nos apoyábamos demasiadas veces el uno al otro, todo porque ya habíamos estado tratando el tema con anterioridad. Después vino el momento de la fiesta de Halloween, al parecer él tenía la idea de asistir con ella y no le hizo ninguna gracia enterarse de que íbamos a ir juntos, para intentar fomentar el que ese roce entre casas fuese limándose. Isabel incluso fue con uno de mis mejores amigos, Blaise, para que resultase más efectivo.  
- Conste, yo nunca di un penique por esa estúpida rivalidad entre casas… - **Añadió Isabel. – **Blaise fue todo un caballero durante la fiesta y me lo pasé como nunca.  
- Después de esto, invitamos a varios amigos, cada uno por nuestro lado, a pasar las navidades en un punto neutral, intentando siempre encontrar un equilibrio entre todo lo que se había ido formando durante tanto tiempo. – **Seguí con la historia. – **La mayoría vio que, llevarnos bien era mucho más sencillo que estar discutiendo todo el día o inventar encantamientos para fastidiar a los demás. Harry y Lavender fueron los que mejor se tomaron la idea, igual que mi amigo Blaise. Ron… no tanto. – **Terminé con una mueca de disgusto.  
**- No sé, pero… creo que ahí podemos echarle la culpa a Harry. –** Dijo Isabel. **– La mayor parte de los problemas con Ron empezaron al mismo tiempo que Harry iba pasando más tiempo con Felicia. –** Se giró a Hermione. – **Sé que ha sido tu amigo toda la vida, pero sigo diciendo que es un egoísta y un aguafiestas. Creo que lo que más le molestó fue verse desplazado, Harry estaba con Feli, tú siempre estabas con Draco… no le gustaba ver que podíais crear vínculos con otras personas…**  
**- Ya está la primera tortita… -** deslizándola por la sartén hacia un plato.  
**- ¡Mía!** – Ziva dio la vuelta a la isleta para recoger el plato. **– Tengo que juzgar si mereces continuar como chef o no.** – Echándole un buen chorro de sirope encima antes de cortar un pedazo y comérselo. **- ¡Ño padez de hazed todtitaz! –** Me ordenó amenazándome con el tenedor. Isa y yo nos echamos a reír ante la vehemencia de la pequeña bruja.  
**- Sé que Ron siempre ha sido un poco... no sé cómo expresarlo… -** Dudó Hermione.  
**- ¿Egoísta? –** Propuso Isabel.  
**- ¿Soso amargado? –** Opinó Ziva.  
**- No le des demasiadas vueltas, Herms. Según yo lo veo, Ron siempre ha sido un envidioso que no era capaz de aceptar que los demás fuesen mejores que él en ningún campo. – **Me miró entristecida. –** Siempre pensé que se pegaba a ti y Harry para intentar aprovecharse de vuestros éxitos. Cuando vio que vosotros no lo necesitabais para nada, que perfectamente podíais hablar con otras personas, mientras que él se quedaba callado en una esquina, como una estatua que no le gustaba a nadie… entonces sacó a relucir esa parte de él que siempre intentaba mantener oculta ante vosotros dos.** – Deslizando la siguiente tortita en otro plato. **- ¡Ziva, no! –** Alzándolo a una altura imposible de alcanzar para ella. – **Esta es para Hermione, tendrás que esperar tu turno.** – Posando el plato frente a mi esposa. – **Toma, cariño.** – Sonriéndole con calidez, esperando que no estuviese demasiado enfadada conmigo por meterme con Ron, y en ese caso, que se le pasase pronto. – **También tienes que tener en cuenta que Ron siempre ha estado colado por ti, le reconcomía cada vez que era cariñoso contigo…**  
**- ¡Eso te lo estás inventando! – **Exclamó con los ojos abiertos. – **Es cierto que Ron me miraba de una manera un poco extraña a veces, pero de ahí a que estuviese colado por mí…** – Dedicándome una sencilla sonrisa con la que me decía que ya se le estaba pasando el enfado. Le dio un bocado a la tortita. – **Como siempre, deliciosa, cielo. Aunque me temo que Ziva te va a tener esclavizado en la cocina… sé lo bien que cocinas.  
- Ya me lo figuraba… -** Girándome para continuar haciendo tortitas. **– ¿Isa, te importaría traer el maletín con el portátil? Ahí guardo las fotos, así podemos aprovechar que estamos todos para verlas, ¿no crees? – **Hermione juntó momentáneamente las cejas al escuchar que tenía un portátil.**  
- Buena idea. Tú ocúpate de que estas dos coman que yo me encargo de enseñarles lo guapa que estaba Herms en Halloween. ¿Tienes algunas de Navidades? –** Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Sí, Tony descargó su cámara digital en el disco duro antes de que viniésemos, así tendremos fotos tanto de Navidades como de este fin de semana. **– Sin dejar de atender a la sartén. – **Así podrán ver lo hermosa que estaba Hermione en la celebración de ayer.  
- Es verdad… el vestido te quedaba de fábula.** – Intervino Ziva. - **Aunque no sé yo si podías respirar mucho con el corsé… ¿Vas a comerte ese cachito?  
- Ziva, ella también tiene que comer o se quedará en los huesos. ¿No puedes esperar diez segundos más? –** Le protestó Isabel desde el vestíbulo.  
**- Si sólo son diez segunditos…** - Suplicó la joven bruja.  
**- Si estás tranquilita durante un ratito, te preparo una torre de ellas para ti solita. –** Deslizando la tercera tortita en un plato.** – Tienes que dejar que los señores Granger las prueben. ¿Trato hecho?  
- ¿Cómo de alta sería la torre?** – Calculando mentalmente.  
**- Mínimo de veinte tortitas, máximo de cincuenta.** – Posando el plato frente a los señores Granger.  
**- Cincuenta es una buena cifra. –** Sonriendo. – **Estaré tranquilita.  
- Ya me parecía a mí… ¿Dónde metes lo que comes? –** Protesté mientras duplicaba la sartén y aumentaba el tamaño de la mezcla con un chasquido de dedos.  
**- ¿Qué es eso de que llevabas un corsé, Hermione? –** Preguntó la madre.  
**- Es que en el pueblo había una fiesta en la que se requería vestir de época. –** Les explicó otra vez en versión mega reducida.  
**- ¡Ya están las fotos!** – Isabel apareció con el maletín, había encontrado el sobre con las fotos en el bolsillo exterior.

Los Lasombra no podemos aparecer en las fotos tomadas con objetivos normales. Para nosotros es una gran ventaja la nueva tecnología de las cámaras digitales, porque el sistema óptico de captación de imagen es diferente. Resulta que las cámaras imbuidas de magia, como la de Colin Creevey, también permitían que apareciésemos en las imágenes finales. Así no tendríamos que explicar el que ni Lucian ni yo apareciésemos en ninguna o los vacíos que nuestra presencia habrían creado en la organización de las personas.

Isabel propuso comenzar con las de Halloween. Todos se desplazaron a la mesa que había en un rincón, rodeada de un banco con cojines. Isa se sentó en medio de los Granger para poder explicarles mejor quién era quién y de qué iba disfrazado. Hermione también se sentó a la mesa, al lado de su madre, para poder ver esas fotos de las que desconocía su existencia. Supongo que las que más le intrigaban eran las que esperaban dentro del portátil. Ziva se quedó en el taburete, a la espera de más tortitas.

**- Tengan en cuenta que todos nos esmeramos mucho en nuestros disfraces, intentamos que fuesen lo más realistas posible.** – Enseñándoles la primera instantánea.  
**- ¡Se mueven! –** Exclamó el señor Granger.  
**- Sí, es habitual en las fotos mágicas. Todas tienen movimiento. Así pueden ver mejor el impacto que causaron Draco y Hermione cuando bajaron las escaleras.** – Recodaba que se veía cómo terminábamos de bajar los escalones hasta la sala común.  
**- ¡Hermione, estabas preciosa!** – Se sorprendió su madre. **- ¿De qué ibais disfrazados?  
- Draco iba de vampiro y yo era su víctima. –** Explicó ella, mirando la foto con curiosidad. **– Recuerdo que vi a Colin con la cámara, pero no me imaginé que estuviese haciéndonos fotos a todos.  
- ¿Y ese collar tan bonito? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?** – Fijándose en la gargantilla de diamantes que le había regalado ese día. Hermione se sonrojó, no sabía qué decir.  
**- Se lo regalé yo. –** Apilando tortitas. – **El vestido le quedaba muy bien y… me pareció que era el complemento perfecto para su cuello. Aún me arrepiento de no haberle regalado unos pendientes a juego, seguro que habrían realzado aún más su rostro.** – Cuando me giré para ver el rostro de Hermione, vi que estaba totalmente colorada. **– Aunque los diamantes no son las piedras que mejor le quedan… Las esmeraldas y los rubíes le quedan infinitamente mejor.  
- ¿Cómo…? –** Balbuceó la señora Granger mirando ora a su azorada hija, ora a mí. El señor Granger tampoco dejaba de mirarnos.  
**- Es que a Draco le encanta hacerme regalos… -** Murmuró mi esposa, no sabía cómo explicarles a sus padres que yo le regalase joyas tan caras. **– Le tengo dicho miles de veces que no puedo aceptar algo así…  
- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que para mí es un placer regalarte joyas?** – Posando un plato repleto de tortitas frente a Ziva y acercándome a Hermione. **– Tienes que intentar dejar de darle importancia a su coste, para mí no es nada… -** Dándole un fugaz beso en la sien. – **Tengo arcones llenos de joyas de todo tipo en mi cámara de Gringotts, no hacen otra cosa que acumular polvo… Cuando te las regalo puedo disfrutar de ellas mucho más. –** Sus padres no se perdieron ni una coma de lo que estaba diciendo, ni uno solo de mis gestos hacia su hija.  
**- ¡Aquí está Ron!** – Isabel interrumpió ese momento incómodo mostrándonos una foto en la que Ron estaba apoyado en la barra con cara de pocos amigos, quedaba claro que nos estaba atravesando con la mirada mientras nosotros bailábamos al fondo. **– Aquí queda claro que no estaba nada contento de que Draco y tú fueseis juntos al baile de Halloween. ¿De qué iba disfrazado?  
- De Robin Hood.** – Dijo Hermione. **– Mira, aquí ves a Cho, vestida de Lady Mariam, bailando con Crabe. A Ron no le gusta bailar y a ella no le importaba tanto la rivalidad entre casas, después de todo era una Ravenclaw.  
- ¿Y aquí qué pasaba?** – El señor Granger sacó una foto en la que se veía cómo Blaise, Crabe y Goyle sacaban a Ronald a rastras del salón mientras él pataleaba.  
**- Es que estaba enfadado con Ginebra, su hermana.** – Mostrándole una foto en la que se veía a la pelirroja, con su seductor traje de cuero, siendo alzada en brazos por mi sire en su atuendo de mosquetero. Los dos riéndose silenciosamente mientras daban vueltas. – **Le dijo unas cuantas cosas que no nos gustaron nada, se puso un poco violento y… hubo que sacarlo antes de que se crease un alboroto mayor.  
- Pasemos a cosas más agradables… -** Isabel siguió escogiendo fotos. La siguiente era una en la que estábamos los cuatro, los dos vampiros con sus víctimas. **– Reconoce que causamos furor cuando nos vieron de esta guisa.** – Dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Es que todo el mundo estaba intentando averiguar de dónde habías sacado ese vestido, Isa.** – Me reí con ella.  
**- A ver… -** Ziva ya había terminado de comer las tortitas y se sentó junto al señor Granger para poder echarle un vistazo a las fotos. **- ¡Estabas espectacular! –** Recorriendo su silueta con un dedo, mirándola absorta antes de alzar la vista hacia sus ojos, en los suyos se leía el deseo de poder estar con ella a solas.  
**- Mira, aquí hay una de Pansy con Theo.** – Mostrándosela a Hermione. **– La verdad es que su disfraz de Cleopatra le quedaba muy bien.  
- Es cierto, aunque estaba un poco seria…** - Arrimándose a mí para ver mejor la foto.  
**- Creo que tenía que ver con la corona, le pesaba un poco… -** Dando una explicación lógica pues no podía decir que estaba entristecida y preocupada porque aquel día se había enterado de que yo era un vampiro.  
**- ¡Oh, mira, una foto de Neville y Luna!** – A Hermione le entristeció ver a la feliz pareja con sus disfraces de dioses griegos, bailando acaramelados en la pista de baile. **– Los echo tanto de menos…** - apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.  
**- Neville y Luna fallecieron en el accidente del tren.** – Les expliqué a los padres de Hermione, acercándoles la foto. – **Hacían una pareja perfecta, fue muy duro tener que decirles adiós…  
- Yo también los echo de menos.** – Murmuró Isabel tomando la foto y mirándolos con una sonrisa nostálgica. **– Eran muy divertidos… y unos amigos inmejorables.  
- ¡Ostras!** – La exclamación de Ziva nos sacó de ese triste momento de recuerdos. Tenía una foto en las manos. **– ¡Menuda foto! –** Enseñándonosla. Era de aquel bailecito que se habían marcado las tres chicas, Hermione entre Ginebra e Isabel, se veía cómo se movían al ritmo de una música que no podíamos escuchar.  
**- ¡No puedo creerme que haya pruebas de ese momento!** – Hermione ocultó su rostro contra mi pecho, avergonzada de que sus padres viesen esa foto. **– Dime que no hay más copias de estas fotos… por favor.** – Me rogó mientras yo la abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se relajase.  
**- Tranquila, ya te dijo el rubito que fuimos muy persuasivos con Colin. –** Se burló Isa. **– Pero ni pienses en deshacerte de ella… será divertido ver estas fotos más adelante… cuando seamos mayores.  
- Creo que empiezo a darme cuenta de a qué te referías cuando decías que a Ron no le gustaba ver lo cariñoso que eras con mi hija.** – El señor Granger nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando nuestros gestos.  
**- Es que Hermione se hace querer… -** Dijo Isa, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente. **– Yo también estoy abrazándola todo el rato…  
- Sí, Hermi es muy… "achuchable".** – Se carcajeó Ziva.  
**- Sobre todo cuando le sale esta vena vergonzosa…** - Tomando a Hermione gentilmente de la barbilla y alejando su rostro de mi pecho, por un instante me quedé perdido en su mirada. – **Aunque estoy harto de decirle que no es justo que oculte ese rostro tan hermoso… -** Murmuré sin darme cuenta.  
**- Creo que es un buen momento para que os enseñe dónde vais a dormir, chicos.** – Interrumpió la señora Granger, poniéndose de pie. **– Podemos ver el resto de las fotos más tarde, si os parece bien, claro.  
- Sin ningún inconveniente, Jean.** – Me levanté también y ayudé a Hermione a salir del banco para que dejase pasar a su madre.  
**- Bueno, nosotros no tenemos un castillo, por lo que las chicas van a compartir el cuarto con Hermione y tú dormirás en el cuarto de invitados. –** Explicó ella.  
**- Mamá, no es necesario que nosotras estemos apretadas…** - Protestó Hermione - **Podemos poner una cama en mi sala de estudio para Ziva e Isa… -** La señora Granger pareció que iba a hablar, pero Hermione la interrumpió. –**Sí, sé que no tenemos más camas, pero nosotros podemos hacer que aparezca una sin ningún problema… así estaríamos mucho más cómodos.  
- No sé, me parece mejor que estéis todas juntas… -** Lanzándome una mirada fugaz en la que se leía que no se fiaba de dejar a su hija a solas. Pero luego se lo pensó un poco mejor. – **Supongo que tienes razón, no es necesario que estéis hacinadas en un sitio si podéis estar más cómodas.** – Aceptó al fin.

En el vestíbulo recogí el baúl de Hermione y mi mochila, permitiendo que ella y su madre se adelantasen con las otras dos chicas por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba giré hacia la derecha, donde me había dicho Hermione que estaba su cuarto, para dejar allí el baúl. Aunque, ahora que había hecho desaparecer los libros, incluso ella podría levantarlo sin problemas. Ellas estaban en el cuarto de enfrente, evaluando dónde poner la cama. Observé el dormitorio de Hermione con rapidez. A primera vista parecía el típico cuarto de una chica. Una cama junto a la ventana, una pared ocupada por un armario, otra con una hilera de estanterías, la cuarta tenía varios pósters. Lo que pasa es que no me cuadraba del todo con Hermione, quizás era porque ella apenas pasaba tiempo en ese dormitorio desde hacía años y no se había preocupado por cambiarlo demasiado. El edredón era demasiado femenino, blanco con corazoncitos rosas, con un cabecero de tela haciendo juego. El armario era de madera lacada en blanco y tenía una cenefa de pequeñas florecillas rosas enmarcando las puertas. La estantería era completamente eclética, unos estantes estaban ocupados por muñecos de peluche, en otros había varios libros con los tomos gastados, en algunos se veían figuritas de porcelana de gatitos, ositos y doncellas leyendo libros. Los pósters eran de cachorritos, ositos, hadas, etc. Todo aquello no encajaba en la idea que tenía de Hermione, jamás habría imaginado que tendría una habitación así.

**- ¡Draco! –** Me llamó Hermione. - **¿Puedes echarnos una mano con el asunto de la cama, por favor?  
- Por supuesto. –** Entrando en la habitación de enfrente.  
**- Es que sé que se te da mejor que a nosotras lo de hacer aparecer muebles de la nada… -** Sonriéndome con picardía, se refería a todas las mejoras que había hecho en la cámara de los secretos y en nuestra residencia de la Fortaleza.

Aquel cuarto sí encajaba más con el carácter de mi esposa. Había una mesa de madera situada bajo la ventana, con una silla ergonómica, pensada para pasar mucho tiempo sentada en ella. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con cientos de libros, muchos de ellos eran libros de magia de cursos anteriores. En un rincón había un sofá bajo una lámpara de pie, ideal para poder leer cómodamente. Una pared estaba ocupada por un panel de corcho, allí estaban los posters que sí cuadraban con su afán de estudio, las representaciones del firmamento, genealogías de reyes de la antigüedad, un grabado de Hogwarts, etc. Me sonreí un momento, me di cuenta de que no se había molestado en cambiar nada de su dormitorio infantil porque no hacía otra cosa que dormir en él, ésta era la habitación donde realmente hacía su vida. Por eso se podían ver tantos detalles de su personalidad obsesiva con los estudios. Salieron todas al pasillo y con un chasquido de dedos hice aparecer una cama amplia para Ziva e Isabel. Quedó justo en el medio, ocupando buena parte del espacio libre de muebles.

Las chicas se dedicaron a deshacer su equipaje mientras la señora Granger me indicó cuál sería mi cuarto durante esa semana de vacaciones. Quedaba al lado del estudio y frente al que supuse sería su dormitorio, estaba claro que iban a prestar bastante atención al sonido de mi puerta abriéndose o cerrándose en mitad de la noche. El cuarto era sencillo, sin personalidad apenas. Se limitaba a una cama de matrimonio, un armario, una cómoda con cajones y dos mesillas de noche con una pareja de lámparas. Dejé la mochila en una silla que había al lado de la cajonera y comencé a sacar algunas prendas de ropa para que realmente pareciese que estaba deshaciendo el equipaje. Pronto sentí la presencia de Hermione en la puerta, me giré hacia ella con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Sabes qué ha sido de los libros que metí esta mañana en mi baúl, Draco?** – Me preguntó apoyando la espalda en el marco, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y alzando una ceja, era una clara señal de que estaba molesta por la desaparición de sus libros.  
**- Se me ocurrió que a los monstruos del abismo les vendría bien algo de cultura…** - Respondí divertido por su enfado.  
**- Tenía intención de aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar un poco, te recuerdo que pronto tendremos los exámenes y quiero sacar buenas notas.** – Protestó relajando la postura. – **No los estropearán, ¿verdad?** – Mirándome esperanzada.  
**- No, tienen tu aroma… seguro que los guardan como si fuesen tesoros. –** La tranquilicé.  
**- ¿Cómo es que sólo has traído una mochila con lo presumido que eres?** – Entrando en el cuarto y acercándose a la silla para examinar la mochila. **– Creí que tú también traerías un baúl repleto de ropa.  
- ¿Para qué? Soy un Lasombra y tengo magia… -** Encogiéndome de hombros. **– No necesito cargar con un baúl si puedo hacer que aparezcan las cosas o traerlas a través del abismo. –** Estaba cabizbaja todavía por lo de los libros, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla. **– No tienes que preocuparte por los exámenes, cariño. Sé que sacarás unas notas fabulosas, como siempre.** – Besando su cabello. **– Isa y yo queremos que intentes disfrutar de estas vacaciones, seguro que a Lucian no le gustará saber que pierdes el tiempo con libros en lugar de aprovechar para estar con tu familia.  
- A mí me divierte estudiar…** - protestó sin ánimo, abrazándose a mi cintura y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.  
**- No seas tozuda, por favor.** – Le rogué acariciando su espalda con ternura. **– Seguro que terminaremos tan ocupados con cientos de cosas divertidas que ni te acordarás de los libros. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por enseñarles a tus padres todas esas fotos que nos quedan en el portátil? –** Le propuse.  
**- Sí, esa es otra cosa… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan moderno que tienes un portátil?** – Preguntó con curiosidad, alzando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.  
**- Dominique quería que aprovechase los ratos muertos para trabajar en un par de cosas…** - Me sonreí.  
**- ¿O sea que tú puedes trabajar y yo no puedo estudiar? –** Arrugando el ceño. **- ¡No es justo!  
- Tú necesitas dormir y yo no.** – Le recordé. – **Aprovecharé para trabajar mientras descansas.** – Acariciando su mejilla. **– Intenta pensar en relajarte un poco… -** En ese instante escuché las pisadas de su madre, acercándose a la puerta. Solté a Hermione y me alejé unos pasos de ella, para que no viese una escena tan comprometida.  
**- Hermione… -** La señora Granger evaluó la distancia entre nosotros desde la puerta. – **Estaba pensando que deberías llamar a Mike para que viniese a tomar el té. Su madre me comentó el otro día que llegaba ayer, seguro que le gustará poder verte estos días. –** Se giró a mí. **- ¿Necesitas algo, Draco?** – Me preguntó con curiosidad, estaba claro que quería saber qué hacía Hermione en el cuarto conmigo.  
**- No, gracias. Estábamos pensando precisamente en los planes para la semana…** - Le expliqué con una sonrisa.  
**- Ahora mismo llamo a Mike, mamá. –** Dijo Hermione con un poco más de ánimo.  
**- ¿Quién es Mike? –** Isabel apareció tras la señora Granger, haciendo la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer yo.  
**- El vecino de enfrente… -** respondió Hermione.  
**- El novio de Hermione. –** Le corrigió su madre mientras me miraba intentando interpretar mi reacción o, en este caso, la falta de ella.  
- **¡Mamá, no empieces! –** Protestó mi esposa. **– Somos amigos desde que éramos niños… nunca ha sido mi novio…  
- Sí, eso es lo que siempre dices… pero creo que él no lo ve del mismo modo que tú.** – Ella se encogió de hombros. – **A lo mejor cambias de opinión cuando lo veas, después de tanto tiempo…** - Dejando la frase en el aire cuando se fue bajando las escaleras.  
**- ¿Tienes un pretendiente, Fida'i? –** Le preguntó Isabel divertida.  
**- ¡Para nada! Son chorradas de su madre y la mía…** - Resopló. – **Te aseguro que no somos novios ni nada por el estilo, lo que ocurre es que a nuestras madres siempre les ha hecho ilusión que terminemos juntos. –** En su cara se dibujó una mueca de disgusto.  
**- Por la cara que estás poniendo parece que no te hace ninguna gracia…** - Comentó Ziva.  
**- Es que… jamás he sido capaz de ver a Mike más que como un buen amigo…  
- Entonces… ¿no tengo que matarlo por pretender a mi esposa? –** Pregunté intentando contener la risa. – **Sería interesante ver su cara cuando le retase a un duelo…  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Draco!** – Mirándome aterrada, hasta que vio la sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de mis labios. -** ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! –** Se quejó.  
**- Está claro que tu madre lo ha dicho para ver mi reacción, Hermione.** – Volviendo a abrazarla. **– La tenemos totalmente intrigada por saber qué demonios hay entre nosotros. Tanto ella como tu padre se están sospechando que somos algo más que "buenos amigos". Y me parece que algunas de las fotos que nos sacó Tony sacarán a relucir nuestra relación…** - Levantó la mirada y vi el terror en sus ojos. **– Creo que no estaría mal que les dijeses que somos pareja.** – Volvió a hundir su rostro en mi pecho, con un gemido de horror. **– Entiendo que no les va a hacer mucha gracia tener al novio de su hija en la misma casa, pero se sentirán más tranquilos si saben qué demonios hay entre nosotros.  
- Por una vez, sin que sirva de precedente, voy a tener que darle la razón al sajón, Fida'i. –** Dijo Isa. **– Mientras estábamos con las fotos de Halloween, se os vio a la legua que os une algo más que la amistad… no sólo porque éste sea incapaz de dejar de mirarte por un segundo, sino porque tú también estás pendiente de él más de lo necesario.  
- Hasta yo me controlo más y eso que estoy en un cuerpo adolescente repleto de hormonas.** – Intervino Ziva. **– Pero intento que no se me note tanto que estoy pendiente de Enid. Es muy probable que tus padres no lo entendiesen… -** Abrazando la cintura de Isa y cerrando los ojos cuando la vampira rodeó sus hombros para acercarla más todavía y poder besar su frente.  
**- Pero es que tú tienes la ventaja de la experiencia, cariño, ella no… -** La voz de Isabel era suave cuando se dirigía a Ziva. Era cierto que ambas procuraban ser discretas, pero aún así se notaba el amor que había entre las dos.  
**- Tenéis razón… -** la voz de Hermione apenas se oía, habló en un murmullo y aún se escondía contra mí. **– Tendré que decírselo… -** Apartándose un poco. **– ¿Podéis esperar aquí, por favor?** – Nos pidió. **– Ya me va a llegar con tener que hablar de esto con mis padres, no necesito que estéis allí para meteros conmigo o para soltar burradas.** – Suspiró con resignación.  
**- Estaremos aquí. –** Le aseguré. **– Ve tranquila. **– Se me ocurrió de pronto que sería mejor dejar claros algunos puntos, por si acaso. **– No tienes que decirles todo lo que hay entre nosotros, estarán más tranquilos si se piensan que sólo somos un par de adolescentes enamorados que como mucho han tenido uno o dos besos a escondidas.  
- Sí, buena idea… -** Aceptó. – **Tampoco creo que pudiese explicar ni la mitad de la verdad… -** Sonrojándose.

Cuando Hermione se fue, Ziva e Isa entraron en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Los tres nos sentamos en la cama a esperar. No íbamos a estar presentes, pero tampoco íbamos a perdernos nada de lo que ocurriese en la planta baja. Isa y yo podíamos escucharlo perfectamente gracias a nuestros sentidos aguzados de vampiros, pero Ziva no tenía esa ventaja. Eso sí, ella tenía toda la magia de sus reencarnaciones a su alcance, por lo que encantó la ventana para que se convirtiese en una especie de televisión gigante desde la que pudiésemos ver la cocina de los Granger. La madre de Hermione estaba preparando un té, mientras su marido estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la encimera. Hermione entró cuando ambos estaban ya sentados para tomar una taza tranquilamente.

**- Creo que tenemos que hablar… -** Dijo muy seria, cogiendo un taburete y sentándose en un extremo, quedando así en el centro de la imagen.  
**- ¿Ocurre algo, Hermi? –** Preguntó su padre, preocupándose un poco por su cara.  
**- No exactamente… -** Suspiró. – **Pero no he sido del todo franca con vosotros y creo que debería corregir ese error.** – Ella tenía los ojos fijos en la meseta, por lo que no vio la mirada que intercambiaron sus padres.  
**- ¿Tiene que ver con Draco?** – Aventuró su madre.  
**- ¿Tanto se nota? –** Se lamentó Hermione, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos. **- ¡Menuda vergüenza!** – Gimió.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanta vergüenza, exactamente?** – Preguntó su padre en un tono comprensivo.  
**- El haber sido tan idiota, papá…** - Le dijo ella, levantando la cabeza. **– Me temo que, en lo que se refiere a Draco, a veces parece que mis neuronas se han ido a paseo…** - Amagando una sonrisa. **– Creí que podríamos saltarnos esta parte, pero… él se dio cuenta de que era mejor que os lo dijese cuanto antes.** – Se rió levemente. **– Ya me advirtió de que no era buena idea manteneros en la oscuridad en lo que se refería a nuestra relación, pero no quise hacerle caso…** - Negó con la cabeza. **– Ya veo que no cuela eso de que somos un par de amigos muy cariñosos… -** mirando de reojo a su madre.  
**- Cielo, por mucho que sea cariñoso o que intente aparentar que le regala joyas a todas sus amigas… eso era un poco sospechoso.** – Le explicó su madre. **– Pero no es sólo eso, se os nota en cómo estáis pendientes el uno del otro. Aunque fue un encanto al dedicarse a cocinar, parecía que lo estaba haciendo sólo para tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Y tú no le perdiste de vista en ningún momento…  
- También está el detalle cuando mirábamos las fotos…** - Añadió el padre. **– El chico hizo todo lo posible por contenerse, pero tú misma te lanzaste a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.** – Se sonrió ligeramente. **– Al menos me di cuenta de que realmente te aprecia…  
- ¡Está loco por ella, Rupert! –** Protestó su madre con un tono afable. **– Esa mirada era toda ternura… -** Suspiró. Yo tuve que soportar los codazos de Isabel en mis costillas y las risas contenidas de Ziva. **- ¿Le molestó mucho cuando dije que Mike era tu novio? –** Preguntó a Hermione mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa.  
**- No… -** Reconoció Hermione. – **Pero podías habértelo ahorrado, mamá. Tuve que aguantar sus bromas y las de Isa…  
- ¿Tan seguro está de que no vas a cambiar de opinión?** – Inquirió su padre, ahora con una nota de incertidumbre en su voz.  
**- Supongo… imagino que igual que yo.** – Dándose cuenta de que aquella pregunta buscaba averiguar hasta qué punto estábamos unidos.  
**- ¿Por qué no nos dices cómo empezasteis a estar juntos?** – Pidió su madre, conteniendo así las preguntas que imaginaba que se hacía su marido.  
**- Bueno, más o menos fue cómo os dijimos… sólo que nos volvimos algo más que buenos amigos. Y no fuimos juntos al baile de Halloween sólo porque quisiésemos terminar con las rencillas, por supuesto. –** Su mirada se volvió pensativa y estuvo callada un rato. **– Creo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo que me dijo Draco acerca de Ron. –** Dijo de pronto. **– A veces a él se le da mejor evaluar a las personas… quizás es porque nunca se me pasó por la mente que Ron pensase en mí de otra manera a como yo lo hacía.** – Mordiéndose el labio inferior. **– Me doy cuenta de algunas cosas que dijo e hizo que, en su momento, no le di mayor importancia… pero puede que sea cierto que se sentía celoso porque estuviese con Draco.** – Miró a sus padres, ellos no habían comentado nada mientras ella reflexionaba. – **Tenéis que tener en cuenta que Harry y Ron siempre se han llevado fatal con Draco, él tampoco les tenía un gran aprecio. Lo de que sus padres le inculcaron una especie de odio hacia los que somos magos o brujas sin antecedentes en la familia, era absolutamente cierto. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo metiéndose conmigo, más que con los demás…** - Su ceño estaba fruncido por los recuerdos desagradables que tenía de esos primeros años, pero luego se relajó y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. **– Al principio se deshizo en disculpas por cómo me había tratado antes, se sentía fatal por haber sido tan… mezquino.  
- Me acuerdo de su padre. –** Dijo el señor Granger. No me sorprendió en absoluto que lo recordase. **– No era un tipo muy agradable. ¿Cómo es que terminó con ese tutor del que hablasteis?  
- ¿Recordáis que este verano estuve asistiendo a unos juicios de nuestro mundo?** – Ambos padres asintieron en silencio. – **Pues uno de ellos fue el juicio de sus padres, resulta que estaban en una especie de... –** no sabía muy bien cómo definir a los mortífagos - **…secta.** – Decidió al fin. **– Bueno, el caso es que Draco dejó de estar con ellos y pasó a estar con Lucian…** - Suspiró. **– Hay muchas más cosas, pero sería demasiado complicado explicároslo ahora. –** Negó con la cabeza. **– Tienen que ver con el mundo de los magos y ya no tienen importancia. Lo que interesa es que Draco hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba de la manera en la que sus padres le habían obligado a ver la vida, cuando se fue a vivir con Lucian, aprovechó para poner en orden su cabeza y muchas cosas más. –** Me pareció interesante el modo en el que intentó explicárselo todo a sus padres sin mencionar a los mortífagos, a Voldemort, o siquiera el tema de los vampiros. **– Cuando volvió este año a Hogwarts, desde el primer día me di cuenta de que era diferente y que no tenía nada que ver con el pesado que se metía siempre conmigo. Un día me acerqué a él y empezamos a hablar…** - Se sonrió, en realidad habíamos hecho mucho más que hablar. **– Menos mal que tanto él como yo somos Prefectos porque se nos hizo de noche mientras hablábamos… Ese día dejamos muchas cosas atrás y… bueno, más o menos empezamos a salir al día siguiente. –**Sonrojándose.  
- **¿Y por qué no querías decirnos nada?** – Preguntó su madre. **– Sabes que no somos un par de ogros…  
- Además, Hermione, nosotros también fuimos adolescentes… -** Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.  
**- Lo que pasa es que… siempre he sido tan racional y tan responsable…** - Suspiró mirando al techo. **– En cierto modo me parecía que os parecería una irresponsabilidad o una locura que estuviese con un chico…  
- ¡Hermione, tienes diecisiete años! –** Le reprendió su madre. En realidad su hija tiene muchos más, pero está esforzándose por actuar como una adolescente azorada. **– Lo raro es que no hayas tenido ya algún tipo de enamoramiento…  
- Y que estés saliendo con un chico de tu edad no lo veo como una irresponsabilidad. –** Dijo su padre. **– Precisamente, como siempre has sido una persona racional, sabemos que no cometerás ninguna locura. –** No, sólo se atrevió a meterse en el bosque prohibido detrás de un supuesto vampiro. Muy racional, sí señor.  
**- ¿Y cómo es esa relación tuya con ese chico, Hermi? –** Quiso saber su madre, con una sonrisa que encerraba el interés por saber hasta qué punto estábamos unidos su hija y yo.  
**- ¡Mamá! –** Hermione se sonrojó por completo. **- ¡No seas cotilla!  
- No es cotilla, creo que a los dos nos gustaría saber si sigues siendo una chica responsable… más que nada por saber si tenemos que tomar algún tipo de medida para manteneros alejados o algo así…** - Dejó caer su padre, intentando ser discreto y directo al mismo tiempo.  
**- No tenéis que poner un candado en mi habitación si eso es lo que te interesa. –** Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche. **– La verdad es que nos queremos y somos bastante protectores el uno con el otro, nos gusta estar juntos pero tampoco se nos ha dado por… bueno… -** comenzando a atragantarse con las palabras. – **¡Sólo nos hemos besado un par de veces si eso es lo que queréis saber!** – Volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Supongo que intentaba enmascarar su indecisión al tener que ocultarles tantas cosas con la vergüenza de una chica hablando con sus padres acerca de su novio adolescente.  
**- Bueno, si eso ha sido todo… -** Su padre la miró de reojo. Es un hombre, no se va a creer que no he querido meterle mano a su hija.  
**- En serio, papá… eso es todo. –** Hermione apartó las manos y lo miró más relajada.  
**- Supongo que no tendré que explicarte otra vez los métodos anticonceptivos, ¿no? –** Sacó a relucir su madre.  
**- Bueno… ya está bien… -** Alzando las manos y perdiendo la paciencia. **– Yo estoy hablando en serio, ¿vais a dejar de burlaros?  
- No nos estamos burlando, Hermi.** – Le reprochó su madre muy seria. **– Te lo digo en serio. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no olvidarte de algo tan importante como eso… Pero a veces, a los adolescentes les ocurre eso, se olvidan de las cosas, se dejan llevar por sus hormonas y… luego vienen las lamentaciones.  
- Hermione, cariño, somos tus padres y siempre nos preocuparemos por ti. Entendemos que quieras estar con este chico y comprendemos lo que puedas sentir… también te vuelvo a decir: antes de ser padres fuimos adolescentes… Sabemos lo que es y lo que puede pasar.  
- Bueno, pues os puedo asegurar que no tenéis que preocuparos porque me quede embarazada, ¿vale? Puedo estar muy enamorada de Draco, pero no voy a ser una idiota que se olvide de tener en cuenta las precauciones necesarias… si ese momento llegase, que todavía no va a llegar. –** Y teniendo en cuenta que soy un vampiro y estoy muerto, no puedo dejarla embarazada. – **Los dos hemos hablado de muchas cosas y, evidentemente, en algún momento salió ese tema… No tenemos prisa, nos sentimos muy a gusto juntos, no queremos estropear las cosas… Y él tampoco es idiota. –** Añadió al final. – **Lo que sí, estará arriba preocupándose por lo que pensaréis de él… -** Mentirosa. Sabe perfectamente que no me he perdido ni una palabra de lo que se ha dicho en esa cocina.  
**- ¿Tiene miedo de nosotros? –** Se sonrió su padre. Isa y Ziva se tiraron sobre las almohadas para acallar sus risas.  
**- No creo que sea exactamente miedo…** - Hermione también se sonrió. **– Dejémoslo en incertidumbre.  
- Ya te lo hemos dicho, nos parece bien que tengas una relación con él, siempre y cuando no dejes a un lado los estudios, claro.** – Puntualizó su madre.  
**- Y los dos hemos visto cómo es contigo, supongo que estará intentando hacer méritos para que le caigamos bien. –** Otra sarta de risas ahogadas en almohadas. – **Pero supongo que no estarías con alguien que te tratase mal… al menos me creo eso de que ha cambiado y que no es como sus padres.  
- Supongo que ya le llegará de… incertidumbre. – **Dijo la señora Granger riéndose. – **Quizás sería buena idea que subieses y le dejes claro que no vamos a hacerle nada… Pero no te olvides de llamar a Mike, aunque no sea tu novio… sigue siendo tu amigo. **

Hermione dejó a sus padres y salió de la cocina. Ziva deshizo el encantamiento sobre la ventana de inmediato. No queríamos que Hermione supiese que, no sólo no nos habíamos perdido ni una palabra de la conversación con sus padres sino que, además la habíamos visto como si estuviésemos presentes. Cuando llegó al cuarto nos miró a los tres, sentados en la cama, y arrugó la frente.

**- No os habéis perdido ni una coma, ¿verdad?** – Nos dijo directamente. Ziva e Isa se echaron a reír como locas, eso le sirvió como respuesta. –** Bueno, voy a llamar a Mike, ya que no tengo nada que deciros.** – Salió del cuarto enfurruñada. Es lo malo de estar con tres magos, dos de ellos vampiros para más inri.

El famoso Mike estaba encantado de que le llamase, tanto que se acercaría cuanto antes para visitarla. Al parecer era todo un acontecimiento el que trajese amigos a casa. Estaba claro que no sólo no le contaba nada a sus padres, sino que a sus amigos aún los tenía más en la oscuridad. De acuerdo, que no puede contarles que va a una escuela de magia, pero puede decirles que tiene amigos, compañeras de cuarto o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía totalmente hermética ante lo que tuviese que ver con la escuela.

Como íbamos a tener uno más a comer, además de habernos presentado tan temprano en su casa, decidí que sería buena idea ayudar a su madre con todo lo que tenía que ver con la preparación de la comida. Cuando llegué a la cocina, me recibió con una sonrisa, al principio intentó que no le ayudase con nada, pero pronto la convencí de que me dejase participar. Isabel y Ziva se quedaron arriba con Hermione, al parecer ella acababa de decidir que quería cambiar algunas cosas en su dormitorio y estuvieron encantadas de ayudarla.

Mike apareció con una puntualidad británica a la una de la tarde, justo a tiempo de encontrarnos a la señora Granger y a mí terminando de cocinar. El caso es que nos lo habíamos pasado muy bien cocinando, intercambiando anécdotas divertidas acerca de Hermione y la comida. Le gustó mucho saber que su hija al fin comía cuando correspondía y no se saltaba nada gracias a que la convencía de salir de la biblioteca. También estuvimos comentando la gran adicción a la cafeína que tenía y lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. Supongo que debió de resultar una impresión para el chaval el encontrarnos de esa guisa. Ella estaba aliñando la ensalada mientras yo revisaba el pollo asado en el horno.

**- No sé, Draco, me parece que aún sois demasiado jóvenes para tomar vino con las comidas.** – Protestaba la señora Granger.  
**- Lucian me dijo que la mejor manera de educar el paladar y luego saber beber con moderación, es ir probando vinos con las comidas.** – Le repliqué. **– Concedo que Ziva aún tiene dieciséis años, pero estamos hablando de tomar una copa… no de beber la botella entera.** – Riéndome.  
**- Supongo que tiene su lógica… -** Me miró pensativa. – **Quizás aquellos que provienen de zonas vinícolas lo vean de esa manera. –** Se encogió de hombros. **– Pero nosotros no tenemos bodega, creo que sólo tengo una botella de jerez para algunos asados.  
- Por favor, no dude de mí, Jean.** – Guiñándole un ojo. **– Digamos que es un pequeño truquito.** – Abriendo una puerta de un armario especialmente oscuro y sacando una botella de Chardonnay.  
**- ¡Asombroso! –** Se sorprendió. – **A Rupert le va a dar algo cuando vea que vamos a tomar vino con la comida.** – Riéndose como una niña traviesa.  
**- Hola, señora Granger. –** Saludó el chico entrando en ese momento por la puerta.  
**- Hola, Mike. –** Le saludó ella aún riéndose. **– Perdona… Hermione está arriba peleándose con su cuarto un poco. Te presento a Draco Malfoy, es un compañero del colegio.  
- Mucho gusto, Mike. –** Estrechándole la mano. **- ¿Te apuntas a tomar una copa con nosotros?** – La señora Granger volvió a reírse. **– Te aseguro que aún no hemos abierto ninguna botella, esa risa es genuina.** – Alzando las manos, aunque con un efecto divertido, porque en una de ellas aún sostenía la botella.  
**- Draco es imposible… desde que entró en la cocina no he parado de reírme con él.** – Se disculpó ella. – **Anda, ve a buscar a Hermi y las chicas… yo termino de poner la mesa.  
- De acuerdo, pero si se resiste… avíseme.** – A punto de salir.  
**- No te hace falta, rubito, ya llegamos solas… -** Dijo Isabel entrando. **– Sólo hizo falta que Ziva oliese algo de ese pollo que estáis asando para que comenzase a protestar porque se moría de hambre.  
- ¡No seas mala! –** Protestó la joven bruja.  
**- Hola, Mike.** – Saludó Hermione. **- ¿Draco, qué haces con una botella de vino?  
- Podría hacer malabares, pero no quiero estropearlo… -** acercándome a ella para abrazar su cintura y darle un suave beso en los labios. **– Vamos a tomar una copita con la comida, ¿te parece bien, cariño?  
- ¡Estás loco! –** Riéndose pues sabía que si la tenía en la mano era que su madre había consentido.  
**- No estoy loco, sólo que sabes que me encanta corromperte.** – Sonriéndole divertido.**  
- ¿Pero iba en serio? –** Mike me miró horrorizado. **– ¡Pero si somos menores de edad!  
- ¡Vamos, Mike, no exageres! –** Le protestó Hermione. – **Estamos hablando de una simple copa de vino con la comida, tenemos el consentimiento de mi madre, estaremos en casa… ¡incluso los médicos dicen que es bueno para la salud el tomar un poco de vino con las comidas!  
- Veo que mis esfuerzos por corromperte están haciendo mella en ti…** - riéndome a carcajadas. **– Acabas de mencionar lo único que se me olvidó decirle a tu madre para convencerla. –** Cogiendo un sacacorchos para hacer los honores. **- ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado vosotras mientras yo me dedicaba a seducir a tu madre?** – Guiñándole un ojo a la señora Granger que no era capaz de contener la risa por más de un minuto. **- ¡Por favor, Jean, tiene que reconocer que me he esforzado!  
- Eres un encanto, Draco… -** Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó cariñosamente mi mejilla. – **Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien…  
- Acerca de mi habitación, Draco… -** Hermione estaba ayudando a Isa y Ziva a poner la mesa. – **Creo que te voy a necesitar…  
- ¡Hermione! –** La miré escandalizado. **- ¡Está tu madre delante! Por favor, controla un poco tu libido.  
- ¡Uf, es imposible!** – Me miró con picardía y fingido deseo. **– ¡Eres tan irresistible!** – Tomándome teatralmente de la camisa. –** Es que estoy pensando en mover unos muebles… -** dijo ya en tono normal.  
**- Por supuesto, lo que necesites.** – Sonriéndole con normalidad.  
**- Lo siento, Mike…. Es que tenía la mente en la habitación… -** Acercándose al chico que se había refugiado en una esquina durante toda la actuación. – **Supongo que mi madre ya te ha presentado a Draco.** – Tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la mesa. **–Esta es Isabel, mi compañera de cuarto y… el monstruito que está mirando el horno como si estuviese a punto de meterse en él, es Ziva. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Eton este año? –** Comenzando a conversar con él de un modo totalmente civilizado.

Aproveché ese momento para echarle un buen vistazo a mi supuesto rival. Era relativamente alto, aproximadamente de un metro ochenta, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules. Aunque no soy un experto en lo que a belleza masculina se refiere, puedo asegurar que el azul de sus ojos era bastante más apagado que en los de Harry y, aunque llevaba un corte de pelo profesional en contraste con el siempre caótico cabello del mago, parecía demasiado artificial. Sus rasgos eran ligeramente delicados, tenía una expresión aburrida, ahora que se había recuperado de la sorpresa, no parecía muy hablador. Casi parecía un maniquí, los zombis de Julia mostraban más vida que él. El señor Granger apareció cuando terminábamos de poner la mesa. Se sorprendió al ver la botella de vino, pero aceptó la palabra de su esposa cuando le dijo que no era nada de lo que preocuparse demasiado.

**- Supongo que no pasa nada si os vigilamos bien.** – Mirándome con una ceja enarcada.  
**- Espero que le guste, es un vino de uva chardonnay cultivada en los viñedos de mi tutor, madurado durante seis meses en barrica de roble para que tenga el punto apropiado. –** Sirviéndole un poco para que pudiese catarlo.  
**- ¿Sabes mucho de vinos?** – Preguntó mientras olía el vino, antes de beber un sorbo.  
**- Estoy aprendiendo mucho con Lucian, pero no soy un experto ni de lejos.** – Reconocí. **– Es un mundo fascinante de aromas, colores y sabores… Complejísimo también.  
- Pues ya sabes mucho más que yo… -** se sonrió el señor Granger. **– Sólo puedo decir que huele y sabe bien.** – Procedí entonces a servirle a su esposa y echar un poco más en su copa.  
**- Ziva, eres la benjamina del grupo, pero si quieres probarlo, no pasa nada… -** mirándola dubitativo.  
**- Te agradezco la consideración, pero mi religión me lo prohíbe. –** Encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose agua.  
**- Si no recuerdo mal, Isa, tu religión también tiene ciertos reparos a las bebidas…-** Mirándola inseguro.  
**- Sí, pero con el techo encima, Alá no ve nada…** - Señalando su copa. **– Tú sirve. –** Obedeciéndola.  
**- Ya sé que tú no tienes problemas, Hermione.** – Le sonreí mientras le echaba un poco en su copa. - **¿Mike, tienes algún tipo de reparo en unirte a nosotros? –** Le pregunté al chico que estaba mirando intrigado a las dos chicas.  
**- Supongo que no pasa nada por probarlo…** - Aceptó al fin y le serví.

Comenzamos a comer relajados, charlando un poco de todo. El señor Granger quiso saber a qué se debían tantas risas que escuchaba desde su taller, por lo que su esposa le contó algunas de las anécdotas divertidas que habíamos estado compartiendo anteriormente. Por supuesto que Hermione estuvo protestando durante todo el rato porque nos metíamos con ella sin fin.

**- ¡No es justo! Os voy a mandar de vuelta de una patada a Francia… -** Nos amenazó. – **Primero estas dos me torturan con sus pullas en mi habitación y ahora… vosotros os unís a ellas.  
- Es que tu habitación… es demasiado, Herms. –** Protestó Ziva. **– Casi pensé que me iba a dar un subidón de azúcar con tanto rosa. No entiendo cómo eres capaz de dormir en ella sin necesitar un chute de insulina cada mañana.  
- Te lo explico yo… -** dijo la señora Granger. – **No duerme en ella desde hace años. –** Algo que me había figurado al ver su despacho. **- Cada vez que está en casa durante las vacaciones, se encierra en su estudio y se queda dormida siempre en el sofá.  
- Algún día vas a tener que explicarme esa fijación que tienes por los sofás…** - La miré con un brillo de picardía en mis ojos, sabía que me refería a la primera noche que habíamos pasado juntos, así como a las múltiples ocasiones en que se había dormido en la sala común, recostada contra mí frente a la chimenea.  
**- Draco… -** Me advirtió, sus mejillas sonrojándose.  
**- ¿A qué viene ese comentario?** – Preguntó el señor Granger, sin perder de vista las mejillas de su hija.  
**- Es que también le ocurre eso en el colegio, cada vez que nos ponemos a estudiar en nuestra sala, termina quedándose dormida en el sofá…** - Le expliqué. **– Lo más asombroso es que… ¡nunca se le cae el libro!  
- ¡Los agarra como si la vida le fuese en ello!** – Protestó Isabel.  
**- Y pobre del que la despierte… -** poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
**- Sois una pandilla de desgraciados… -** masculló Hermione por lo bajo. **– Tampoco os despertaríais de buen humor si os pasase a vosotros también.  
- Ahora ya la dejamos por imposible. –** Isabel se encogió de hombros.  
**- Sí, renunciamos a despertarla por completo. Si puedo, la llevo en brazos a su cama… cuando no hay modo, la tapamos con una mantita y procuramos no acercarnos a ella al día siguiente.** – La señora Granger me miró inquisitiva. **– Cuando le duele el cuello… ni el café calma su mal humor. –** Le aclaré.  
**- No sabía que tenías tan mal humor, Minnie.** – Intervino Mike por primera vez. Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el chico al escuchar ese diminutivo cariñoso. – **Supongo que es porque nosotros sólo te conocemos cuando estás despierta y de buen humor.** – Nos miró desconcertado al ver la atención que había recaído en él de improviso. –** Aunque nos conocemos de toda la vida, nunca ha coincidido que durmamos en la misma casa…  
- Mickey, son unos exagerados… sólo quieren meterse conmigo, no les hagas caso.** – Hermione intentó desviar la atención del muchacho.  
**- Aunque si terminamos casándonos, imagino que debería conocer esas cosas de ti, ¿no?** – El chaval escogió el peor tema para bromear.  
**- ¿Mickey y Minnie? –** Ziva tenía una sonrisa absolutamente malvada en sus labios. - **¿En serio?** – Carcajeándose con ganas por los apelativos.  
**- Es que los dos somos… ratoncitos de biblioteca, ¿verdad, Minnie?** – Explicó Mike, buscando el apoyo de su amiga y encontrándose con una mirada fría a cambio.  
**- ¿Y para cuándo es la boda… Mickey?** – Pregunté con una sonrisa y dándole un sorbo al vino, paladeándolo. – **No te importa que te llame Mickey, ¿verdad?  
- En absoluto…** - Aceptó el chico sin darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de un charco de arenas movedizas. **– Lo de casarnos es un decir… supongo que, como nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo y siempre hemos jugado juntos, salido por ahí y todo lo demás… pues nuestros amigos comenzaron con las bromas, primero nos llamaron Mickey y Minnie, como los ratones de los dibujos animados, luego que si Minnie es la novia de Mickey… cosas así.** – Aclaró con jovialidad, intentando ser uno más y unirse a lo de contar anécdotas divertidas acerca de Hermione. **– Nunca nos lo hemos tomado en serio, pero… bueno, a veces bromeamos también con lo de que terminaremos casados… **

Mike siguió contando algunas de las cosas divertidas que les habían ocurrido a raíz de ese malentendido de que él y Hermione estaban comprometidos. Me hizo gracia cómo los padres de mi esposa me observaban, intentando averiguar algo de mis expresiones o mi comportamiento. Hermione estaba concentrada en su plato, probablemente se acababa de dar cuenta de que su madre no le había dicho a Mike que yo era su novio al presentarme. No sabía qué hacer o decir ante todo lo que el chico estaba soltando en la mesa. Conociéndola, una parte de ella estaba deseando poder cerrarle la boca para que dejase de hundirse en la fosa, la otra parte, la que más me gustaba de ella, debía de estar pensando en lo divertido que era el que yo estuviese escuchando todo eso, como una prueba más hacia mis iniciales celos por ella. Mis suegros no dijeron nada, no querían ser ellos los que aclarasen el malentendido de que yo era algo más que un simple amigo y compañero de su hija. Evidentemente estaban esperando a que yo saltase en algún punto y reclamase a Hermione como de mi propiedad o algo por el estilo. Isabel lo estaba disfrutando, por supuesto.

**- Pero no es más que una broma entre vosotros, ¿no?** – Le interrumpió la Assamita. **– Vamos, que tú no te crees de verdad que Hermione se va a casar contigo…  
- Bueno, nunca lo hemos hablado seriamente… la verdad. –** Ahora el chico estaba un poco incómodo, acababa de acordarse de que los padres de la chica en cuestión también estaban a la mesa. – **Además, aún somos muy jóvenes para tener el matrimonio en mente… en realidad sólo somos buenos amigos.** – Terminó por aclarar, también desconcertado por la falta de apoyo por parte de Hermione.  
**- Claro, claro. –** Aceptó Isabel con ligera sorna. **– Y aún queda mucho tiempo para que os planteéis nada… Cuando vayáis a la universidad conoceréis a otras personas... Puede que todo se quede en una broma de la adolescencia, algo de lo que os podáis reír el día de mañana… Siempre que a tu futura esposa no le parezca mal quedar a tomar el té con tu supuesta novia de la infancia, ¿no crees?  
- Bueno… nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera… tan a largo plazo.** – El chico miró pensativo a Isabel, sin darse cuenta de que el ambiente se había enrarecido ligeramente en la mesa.  
**- Bueno, Mickey… el matrimonio es algo muy serio.** – Dije al fin, acariciando la base de mi copa. – **No es algo para tomárselo a la ligera o hacer bromas acerca de ello.** – Fijando mi mirada en la de mi esposa. **– Yo lo veo como un compromiso muy importante. Sobre todo si tienes en cuenta los votos clásicos del matrimonio, se supone que prometes ante una fuerza superior el responsabilizarte de una persona para toda tu existencia, protegerla, respetarla, proveerla de un hogar en el que esté segura y a salvo, asegurarte de que nunca le falte nada, ayudarla y apoyarla siempre. –** Giré mi mirada hacia Mike, si no captó el mensaje… no sé cómo logró entrar en Eton. **– Como ves, se trata de una gran responsabilidad y no algo sobre lo que puedas bromear.** – Creándose un silencio incómodo, aproveché entonces para apurar mi copa.  
**- ¿Me ayudas con el postre, Draco? –** Dijo de pronto la señora Granger, para romper la tensión.  
**- Será un placer, Jean.** – Levantándome para ayudarla a servir la tarta de queso que habíamos hecho.

El postre sirvió para aligerar un poco el ambiente, la señora Granger hizo hincapié en que no habría sido capaz de cocinar tantas cosas sin mi ayuda, dándome todo el crédito sobre la tarta. Por supuesto, yo quise sacar importancia a sus comentarios, intentando que las alabanzas recayesen en ella. Pero el comentario que había hecho aún seguía en sus mentes. Sabía que el señor Granger estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que implicaban mis palabras, por eso no dejaba de mirarnos alternativamente a su hija y a mí. Cuando terminamos de comer, Isabel y Ziva ayudaron a recoger, diciendo que, ya que yo había cocinado, a ellas les tocaba poner el lavavajillas. Hermione se llevó a Mike hacia el jardín, lanzándome una mirada suplicante para que le dejase unos minutos a solas con su amigo. Quizás tenía la intención de explicárselo.

**- Ese Draco es un poco rarito, ¿no? –** Le dijo Mike, pensando que, por estar en el exterior de la casa, no iba a poder escucharle. **– No quiero que te siente mal, Minnie, pero no creo que debas alentar su amistad de esa manera…  
- ¿Perdona?** – Hermione lo miró asombrada.  
**- Está claro que no es una buena compañía para ti… lo de que bebiésemos vino… tus padres son muy comprensivos y supongo que no quisieron organizar una escena, pero reconoce que es algo fuera de lugar.** – Pero no le dio oportunidad a Hermione a que dijese nada. **– Y esas confianzas que se toma contigo… Minnie, me parece que deberías dejarle bien claros los límites de la amistad, me parece que se está aprovechando de que eres demasiado inexperta en lo de tratar con chicos. Acabáis de llegar y resultaría un poco brusco que le dijeses ahora que se fuese a su casa aunque, lo más probable es que tus padres opinen como yo y te insinúen pronto que ese chico debería desaparecer de tu círculo de amistades.**

Mike estaba cavando su tumba. Ese petimetre de tres al cuarto estaba diciéndole a Hermione lo que debía o no hacer con su vida, no estaba interpretando ninguna de las claras señales que indicaban el creciente enfado de mi esposa, seguía y seguía con su monólogo de cómo ella debía deshacerse de mí, pronto le tocó el turno a Isabel y Ziva. Vamos, que ninguno de los tres era apropiado para ella porque él lo decía. No aprobaba que tuviésemos una relación tan cariñosa y abierta con ella, para él era una grave ofensa el que nos dedicásemos a contar sus intimidades de aquella manera. Porque él se había limitado a contar anécdotas que eran perfectamente inocentes y que no tenían nada que ver con la vida privada de Hermione, pero nosotros nos habíamos atrevido a dejar claro que teníamos acceso a ver cómo ella dormía.

Estaba claro que ese idiota no había prestado atención a los juegos de miradas durante la comida, los gestos, las inflexiones… Se daba aires de conocer a Hermione y saber lo que le convenía cuando, en realidad, no la conocía en absoluto. No se había molestado en prestar atención a su entorno y evaluar a las personas con las que estaba, se había quedado sólo con una imagen superficial e incompleta de cada uno de nosotros, incluidos los padres de Hermione. Si hubiese sido un poco más observador, se habría dado cuenta de que nosotros teníamos un verdadero aprecio hacia Hermione, que a sus padres les gustaba la camaradería con la que nos tratábamos, que el experimento del vino no les había molestado en absoluto y que estaban encantados con mi reacción ante las tonterías que él se había dedicado a soltar de mi esposa. Porque ellos sí que habían entendido mi comentario, les quedó clarísimo que no me tomaba mi relación con su hija como algo pasajero y que mis intenciones con ella eran las más respetables. Isa se acercó a mí por la espalda. Los dos estábamos escuchando la perorata de Mike, intentando calcular cuándo Hermione le iba a saltar a la yugular.

**- Draco… -** me llamó la señora Granger, me giré y vi que estaba apesadumbrada. **– Siento mucho lo ocurrido con Mike durante la comida… debí haberte presentado como era debido…  
- No se preocupe, Jean. –** La tranquilicé con una sonrisa relajada. **– No me importa un poco de sana competencia.** – Sobre todo cuando sé que no existe tal competencia, claro. **– Más lo siento por Hermione, ella ha sido la que ha pasado un mal rato con tantas bromas a su costa, pero es que resulta difícil no meterse con ella… aunque tiene un buen sentido del humor y se le pasa pronto.  
- Ya, pero tendríamos que haber dicho algo para… bueno…** - No sabía qué decir.  
- **¿Y convertirlo en un momento más incómodo todavía? No, ha sido mejor así… -** Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Tampoco ha sido para tanto. –** Restándole importancia.

Hermione y Mike entraron al cabo de un rato, ella no le había dicho nada todavía y él se había esforzado por dejar todos los puntos de su desagrado hacia mí bien claros. Leí en la mirada de mi esposa que estaba completamente furiosa y que gritarle a Mike no iba a ser suficiente para aplacarla. Eso suele implicar problemas para el foco de su ira. En cuestión de segundos leí la decisión formarse en sus facciones.

**- Estaba pensando… ¿Y si salimos esta noche?** – Propuso a nadie en particular.  
**- Por mí perfecto, Hermione. –** Le dije, intentando averiguar qué era lo que se traía entre manos.  
**- Mike… ¿Y si llamamos a todos los de la pandilla y vamos a Londres? –** Lo miró con un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Me encantaba cuando se le ocurrían ideas de esa manera.  
**- Sí, no estaría mal. ¿Tú llamas a Nicole y Andy, yo me ocupo de las gemelas y los otros?** – En su tono de voz no se apreciaba emoción alguna.  
**- ¿Cuáles son los planes, Herms? –** Preguntó Isabel, ella también estaba pendiente de la bruja, temiendo que estallase en cualquier momento.  
**- Los de cualquier salida normal, Isa… Primero tomamos unos cafés, cena en Londres y luego nos vamos a bailar a una discoteca… ¿Qué os parece si vamos a Madame Jo Jo's? –** Era la discoteca de Mithras. Definitivamente: quiero saber qué se le ha metido en la cabeza a esta mujer.  
**- Es una discoteca de moda, Minnie… -** La cara de Mike era de ligero fastidio. **– Puede que no nos dejen entrar…  
- Tú tranquilo, Mickey… -** Con un ligero tono de sorna al pronunciar su nombre. **– Seguro que logramos entrar de alguna manera. –** Se giró hacia su madre. **- ¿Te parece bien el plan, mamá?  
- Claro, cariño… además, sé que vosotros no os metéis nunca en problemas. –** Dígalo por los humanos… nosotros tendríamos que fraguar una tregua con el Ventrue antes de que nos echase encima a media ciudad.

Cuando Hermione se desembarazó al fin de Mike, cogió el teléfono y comenzó a realizar las llamadas. No sólo hizo aquellas que había acordado con su amigo, sino que también llamó a los demás en persona. Algo me decía que no se fiaba de que Mike cumpliese con su parte. Una hora más tarde me llamaba para que subiese con ella a su cuarto y le ayudase a mover los muebles. Isabel estaba con el señor Granger en el garaje, hablando de coches y revisando un antiguo escarabajo que tenía pendiente de restauración. Ziva se había enfrascado con un videojuego.

Al entrar en el dormitorio de Hermione pude ver que se habían dedicado a guardar todos los muñequitos en cajas de cartón y sacar los posters de la pared. Pero no me dio tiempo a mucha más observación, porque mi esposa rodeó mi cuello y comenzó a besarme con avidez. Sentía toda la ira y frustración que la dominaban, concentrándose en ese beso. A estas alturas de nuestra relación, había aprendido a conocerla mucho mejor. Sabía que Mike la había llevado a un nivel que hacía tiempo no sentía, necesitaba desahogarse, soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero como es alguien tan controlado siempre, tan pendiente de sus emociones y de las repercusiones que todos sus actos pueden tener en los demás, se había estado conteniendo para no causar problemas. Sabía que yo no era frágil, que no me iba a molestar por este ataque, que sabría comprenderlo y que no me haría daño. Igualmente estaba deseando que actuase acorde a lo que ella en ese momento necesitaba.

Por eso, en cuestión de segundos, tenía la habitación totalmente asegurada para que nadie pudiese acceder, era como cuando estábamos en su cuarto de Premio Anual en Gryffindor. Nada podía salir de la habitación y nada podría entrar. Mi mente podía asegurarse de todo esto sin por ello dejar mis manos ociosas. Ella ya estaba apretándose contra mi cuerpo, una de sus manos asía con fuerza mi cabeza para impedirme que me alejase y la otra se adentraba por debajo de mi camisa. Deslicé las mías por su espalda hasta asir sus nalgas y alzarla para que estuviese en una postura más cómoda, algo me decía que le apetecía ser ella la que llevase la iniciativa aquella vez. Permití que su peso y sus movimientos me guiasen. Ahora que no requería sujetarme para asegurarse de que no me iba a escapar, asió el cuello de mi camisa y tiró de ella. Al principio supuse que querría simplemente guiarme hacia la cama, pero tiró con tanta fuerza que hizo que los botones saltasen. Su jadeo de placer se mezcló con una limpia risa de felicidad.

La dejé caer sobre la cama mientras aún se reía, desabroché los dos botones que habían sobrevivido y me quité la camisa con rapidez. Tomó mi cuello con su mano y me atrajo a ella para volver a besarme, continuaba en ese estado de mezcla de furia y deseo que me estaba volviendo loco. Deslizó sus manos por mi pecho, arrastrando sus uñas por mi piel. Aunque no pudiese arañarme, me encantaba el tacto de sus uñas y ella lo sabía. Avancé hacia ella, sujetándome con los brazos en el colchón, ella aprovechó que cada vez me tenía más cerca para asaltar mi cinturón y el cierre de mis pantalones. Mordió mi labio con suavidad, arrastrando los dientes por él antes de liberarlo. Estaba buscando que perdiese realmente el control. Mis colmillos asomaron de inmediato y ella los acarició lentamente con su lengua, con cuidado de no cortarse con sus bordes afilados o la punta.

Sus zapatos habían volado hacía tiempo de sus pies, cada uno en un punto distinto del dormitorio. Desabroché sus vaqueros con rapidez y se los quité con una prisa que había sido capaz de retener. Aprovechamos un minuto en el que necesitó tomar aire para sacar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. También voló lejos de nosotros. Ya tenía su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo contra mí, arqueándose y buscándome una vez más, cada vez más insistente. Se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas. Seguía manteniéndome lo más pasivo posible, para su deleite. Guió mis manos hacia sus caderas, permitiéndome acariciar la delicadeza del conjunto de lencería que llevaba puesto. Un gruñido se formó en mi pecho al recrearme con su imagen. La piel ligeramente bronceada y una ligera cinta de encaje enmarcando sus caderas, perdiéndose en la perfección de sus glúteos. De nuevo se apoderó de mi boca, urgente, antes de mostrarme que ya no era la jovencita inocente e inexperta de aquella noche que tantas veces había rememorado durante ese día. Ella fue la que me guió hasta su interior, recibiéndome con un gemido de alivio. Como si no se hubiese sentido completa hasta aquel mismo instante.

En algún momento ambos nos olvidamos de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Suerte que había insonorizado a la perfección el dormitorio. No dejó de ser ella la que llevaba la voz cantante, pero ya no le dejaba hacer conmigo lo que desease sólo para permitir que se desahogase, sino porque el crujido de la madera bajo mis manos me indicó que era mejor que no las posase sobre su frágil cuerpo. A ella no le importó que destrozase el cabecero, tampoco dio signos de darse cuenta siquiera. Estaba totalmente entregada a minar mi autocontrol. Me besaba, acariciaba y mordía buscando en todo momento despertar esa parte de mí que siempre tengo que mantener a un margen cuando estoy con ella. Era como si, interiormente, realmente desease que le hiciese daño. Podía percibir que el final estaba cerca por cómo se movía sobre mí. Entonces clavó sus ojos dorados sobre los míos, tomó una vez más mi rostro entre sus manos y me guió hacia uno de sus pechos. Siempre que estaba así, quería que clavase mis colmillos en ella, sólo estaba escogiendo la zona de su cuerpo en la que iba a hacerlo. Y lo hice. Con mi boca ocupada en succionar la sangre y el miedo de romperla si llevaba mi mano hasta su rostro, nada le impidió gritar de placer cuando el momento llegó.

Cayó laxa sobre mí en cuanto su cuerpo dejó de temblar y estremecerse por las olas de placer que se extendieron por él. Sus labios retornaron a los míos, mas ahora me dedicaba suaves besos. Acarició mi rostro con lentitud, recreándose en la suavidad de mi fría piel de mármol. Se acurrucó sobre mí, sin importarle que mis músculos no fuesen tan mullidos como los de un humano normal o que, en contraste con su sudoroso cuerpo, el mío aún estuviese frío. Su sangre me había calentado ligeramente, pero nunca tomaba demasiado, por lo que el efecto duraba muy poco.

**- ¿Más relajada?** – Pregunté un poco después, con una sonrisa en mis labios.  
**- La verdad es que sí.** – Suspiró ella levantándose y buscando la ropa.  
**- ¿Sabías que tenía la intención de ser un "buen chico" y no traicionar la confianza de tus padres durante esta semana?** – Resoplé al incorporarme y darme cuenta del estado de la cama. Estaba completamente destrozada por mis esfuerzos de no tocarla. **– Menos mal que convertí la habitación en una especie de búnker o tu madre habría subido para ver si estábamos demoliéndola.  
- Suerte que tengo un marido tan experimentado en hacer magia sólo con su mente. –** Su voz mostraba perfectamente que había recuperado el buen humor, en su rostro lucía una radiante sonrisa y su piel tenía una especie de brillo, como siempre que hacíamos el amor.  
**- Uno se alegra de ser útil, mi ama.** – Repliqué con sorna buscando mis pantalones.  
**- ¿No estarás enfadado?** – Me abrazó preocupada.  
**- No estoy enfadado, cariño.** – Tomando su faz entre mis manos y besándola con ternura. – **Sólo me siento un poco… -** frunciendo ligeramente la nariz. **- ¿Utilizado? Aunque me encanta que me utilices para descargar adrenalina de una manera tan placentera, conste.** – Volviendo a besarla. **– Sólo quiero una cosita a cambio… ¿podrías decirme qué te traes entre manos con esa salida nocturna? Porque no me voy a creer que has escogido el local de Mithras al azar.  
- Sí, sobre eso… -** frunciendo un poco el ceño. **- ¿Te importaría hacerme un favorcito esta noche?  
- ¿De qué tipo? –** Soy vampiro, soy Slytherin, soy un Lasombra. Aunque sea mi esposa la que me lo pida con todas las carantoñas posibles, voy a desconfiar.  
**- Seguro que te encanta cuando te diga lo que es.** – Se sonrió. **– Quiero que esta noche, cuando salgamos por la puerta y estemos a una distancia prudente de mis padres… te comportes como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. –** Abrazándose a mi cintura y mostrándome una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres? –** Enarcando una ceja, pero imaginándome por dónde iban sus intenciones.  
**- Bueno… Mike me ha recriminado que no eres apropiado para mí, que eres un chico peligroso y que tienes todo el aspecto de querer aprovecharte de mí… -** aleteando artificiosamente las pestañas. **– De esta niña inocente e ignorante de los hombres…  
- ¿La misma que acaba de violarme con mi consentimiento?** – Me sonreí.  
**- Esa misma. –** Correspondiéndome a la sonrisa.  
**- Tu amiguito te ha cabreado bien, por lo que veo.** – Negando con la cabeza.  
**- Pues sí, quiero darle en las narices. Quiero que siga pensando que eres alguien poco recomendable para mí… hasta el final de la noche, cuando le diga que eres mi prometido y que no eres nada de lo que vayas a representar. –** Se lo pensó un minuto. **– Bueno, sí lo eres, pero no siempre. De todos modos, me encanta cómo eres y no quiero que cambies… sólo me repatea que ese pardillo quiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer. –** Volviendo a asomar su genio.  
**- Calma, cariño… -** La abracé. **– No tenemos tiempo para que vuelva a relajarte.**

En ese momento percibí cómo su madre estaba subiendo las escaleras. Con sólo desearlo, Hermione y yo volvimos a estar vestidos, todos los botones en su sitio, el cuarto fue cambiando a nuestro alrededor, creando una réplica reducida del cuarto que teníamos en la cámara. La cama con dosel, el armario de madera haciendo juego, la estantería más reducida, una mullida alfombra a nuestros pies y un cuadro original de Luis Royo, "El Ángel Caído", en el lugar que habían ocupado los posters. Las paredes también cambiaron de color, pasaron de un simple blanco a un suave azul. Cuando la señora Granger abrió la puerta, nada en la habitación podía decirle lo que acababa de suceder en ella.

**- ¡Vaya! –** Se quedó asombrada con el cambio radical que había sufrido el cuarto. **– Venía a deciros si queríais tomar un té…** - mencionó sin mucha convicción mientras observaba todo lo que nos rodeaba.  
**- Ahora mismo vamos, mamá… -** Le dijo Hermione.  
**- Sí, ya hemos terminado con todos los cambios que Hermione quería hacer. –** Ofreciéndole una de mis mejores sonrisas. **- ¿Le gusta?  
- Es… -** estaba sin palabras.  
**- ¿Magia? –** Propuso Hermione divertida. Tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia la puerta. – **No te preocupes, a mí también me deja con la boca abierta el manejo de Draco con la varita. –** Dedicándome una fugaz mirada lujuriosa, evidentemente esa frase no sólo se refería a mis artes mágicas. Por suerte su madre estaba demasiado absorta con la decoración y no captó la segunda intención de ese comentario.

Tomamos el té, café para Hermione, con sus padres, terminando de ver las fotos del portátil. Cuando Dominique me dio el portátil y me dijo que Tony había descargado las fotos de la cámara digital, las había revisado antes que nada. Conociendo a Tony, podría haber decidido tomar instantáneas de los momentos más controvertidos posibles. Había varias de la salida del primer día. Algunas del restaurante, otras de cuando tomamos unas copas en el pub, incluso una o dos de la discoteca, antes de que se organizase la pelea. Varias del resto de los días que pasamos allí. Con las que más nos detuvimos fue con las de la boda celta de Neville y Luna, por supuesto. Sorprendentemente, también se las había arreglado para hacer algunas del Domingo de Ramos. Se quedaron asombrados por los trajes y, sobre todo, por la Basílica. Después de esto, las chicas subieron a arreglarse para la salida. Habíamos quedado a las ocho en una cafetería, desde la que se suponía que tomaríamos un autobús hasta la City.

"_Hola, rubito…"_ Escuché a Isabel en mi cabeza cuando estaba a solas en mi dormitorio, pensando exactamente cuál sería el atuendo apropiado para todo lo que se esperaba de mí aquella noche. Tenía que ser un rebelde y al mismo tiempo un jovencito ejemplar a los ojos de mis suegros. _"¿Admites propuestas?"  
"¿Y tú tan solícita?"_ Le pregunté con curiosidad.  
_"Es que a mí también me molestó bastante cómo ese petimetre trató a Hermione… igual que me repatea cada vez que la llama por ese nombre estúpido. Me permití cotillear un poco en su mente cuando bajó tan relajadita del cuarto, ya que no podía preguntarle directamente qué tenía planeado para la noche… y digamos que estoy dispuesta a echarte una manita, si quieres, claro."  
"Estoy abierto a sugerencias."_ Sonreí.  
_"Sólo un sencillo recordatorio: Intenta imaginar qué haría Lucian en tu lugar."  
"Ya se me había ocurrido esa línea de acción… sobre todo por cómo se comportaba el chaval, está claro que se cree superior al resto por estudiar en Eton"  
"Pues eso mismo. Antes que demostrar que eres una mala influencia, dedícate a minar su confianza en sí mismo y ese supuesto prestigio. Creo que tienes todas las herramientas necesarias para ello."  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Una cosa, tú tampoco le caes bien… aún me pregunto cómo te contuviste para no decapitarlo cuando le insinuó a Hermione que tu interés por ella era demasiado sospechoso."  
"Siglos de práctica. De todos modos, esta noche Ziva me ayudará a demostrarle que mi interés por Hermione es puramente… amistoso."_ Pude notar el sarcasmo a la perfección.

**- ¿Dónde metiste el traje, Draco?** – Preguntó el señor Granger cuando entré al salón, ya arreglado para salir.  
**- No creo que tengamos suficiente tiempo para explicarle todos los secretos de un mago para hacer su equipaje.** – Sonreí divertido.  
**- A ver si logras enseñarle alguno de esos trucos a mi hija… para que no se deslome con esos baúles. –** Bromeó.  
**- No se preocupe… ya ha aprendido uno estupendo.** – Me miró con curiosidad. **– Hacer que los lleve yo. –** Los dos nos reímos. En ese momento llegó el encantador Mike.  
**- Buenas tardes, señor Granger.** – Saludó con absoluta corrección. – **Draco. -** Casi me alarmé cuando se dedicó a examinar mi atuendo con detenimiento. Al final me había decidido por un traje negro de Armani, hecho a medida, con una camisa también de seda negra. Quizás me observaba porque él se había limitado a ponerse unos vaqueros, una camisa y una americana. Le concedo que al menos llevaba zapatos de vestir y no playeras. **– Quizás te has vestido demasiado para una sencilla noche, ¿no crees?  
- Me han educado para presentar siempre un aspecto acorde con mi posición, Mickey. –** Le estampé. – **Y no creo que sea una sencilla noche, aprovechando que vamos a la City esperaba poder llevar a las chicas a un restaurante que les encanta… Habíais dicho que la salida incluía la cena, ¿no?  
- Sí, pero solemos cenar en una pizzería, no vamos a restaurantes…** - Repuso ligeramente incómodo. **– Además, no querrás destacar demasiado…  
- Con los problemas que siempre tenemos para que Hermione coma, creo que es más apropiado ir a un restaurante y no a una pizzería, al menos la comida será mucho más sana.** – Mirando al señor Granger. **- ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo?  
- Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco. No me gusta que mi hija se dedique a comer comida basura, no es para nada beneficioso.** – Acordó conmigo mi suegro.  
**- Y al respecto de mi atuendo… es imposible que destaque al lado de las tres bellezas que me acompañarán esta noche, Mickey. –** Sonreí con malicia, en ese momento bajaban las tres chicas.

Hermione llevaba pantalones negros, un top de tirantes también negro que estaba formado por varias capas de gasa y unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos. Cuando vi su cuello me deleitó ver el colgante con mi gema de sangre reposando en su pecho. Sabía que era lo más apropiado para llevar aquella noche, sobre todo si íbamos al local de Mithras. También se había puesto el anillo de Lucian y el mío, no quería dejar nada al azar. Ziva apareció con un vestido sin hombros, también negro, con detalles de encaje. La que siempre tenía que sorprender era Isabel. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados que le llegaban a las caderas apenas, una blusa transparente negra y, sobre ella, una diminuta torera a cuadros. Cuando Mike las vio sólo alzó ligeramente una ceja, este tipo o no tenía hormonas o no le corría la sangre por las venas.

**- Hermione, Ziva. ¿No os ponéis una chaqueta por encima? –** Preguntó el señor Granger poniéndose en pie y observándolas con asombro.  
**- Papá, estaremos entrando y saliendo de locales toda la noche… -** repuso Hermione. – **Las chaquetas serían más bien un problema.  
- Tu padre tiene razón, Hermione. –** Le dije con una ceja enarcada. – **Al menos llevad un abrigo, no importa que luego esté todo el tiempo en el guardarropa… -** Me miró ligeramente molesta. **– Seguro que hace amiguitos con el resto de abrigos.** – Le propuse.  
**- Supongo que no puedo dejar que el pobre abrigo se aburra aquí mientras nosotros salimos a divertirnos. –** Resopló abriendo un armario del vestíbulo y sacando dos abrigos, uno para ella y otro para Ziva. **– Que conste en acta que sólo lo hacemos por sacar los abrigos de paseo, no porque vayamos a tener frío, ¿verdad, Ziva?  
- Bueno… yo estoy acostumbrada a climas un poco más cálidos, no me importará en absoluto sacar a pasear el abrigo.** – Siguiendo con la broma.  
**- Buenas noches, papá. –** Se despidió Hermione de su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla. - **No nos esperes levantado.  
- Buenas noches, señor Granger. –** Saludaron Ziva e Isabel, siguiendo a Hermione fuera de la casa.  
**- No se preocupe, me ocuparé de que vuelva de una pieza.** – Lo tranquilicé. **– E intentaré que tampoco sea demasiado tarde.  
- Gracias, Draco.** **Pasadlo bien.**

La cafetería en cuestión estaba a unos diez minutos andando desde la casa de Hermione. Cuando giramos en la primera esquina, comencé con el espectáculo para Mike. Desabroché los últimos botones de la camisa, también dejé la chaqueta abierta. Hermione e Isabel se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa en sus rostros, rodeé la cintura de Hermione con un brazo, mientras Isabel rodeaba la mía. Necesitaba una mano libre para poder sacar la pitillera de plata. Isabel se mostró muy solícita con una sonrisa maliciosa, cogió un cigarrillo y lo puso en mis labios, cerré la pitillera con la mano, pero fue ella quien la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Hermione metió una mano en un bolsillo de mis pantalones para sacar el mechero y encenderlo. Mike asistió a toda la función con ojos entrecerrados por el desprecio.

**- Fumar es un hábito asqueroso. –** Refunfuñó delante de nosotros.  
**-Nadie te ha ofrecido uno, Mickey.** – Protesté con desdén, arrastrando el diminutivo. **– Yo lo encuentro muy relajante…** - Sin desprender el cigarrillo de mis labios, pues mis manos estaban ocupadas en las cinturas de las chicas.  
**- Hermione… ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando esta tarde?** – Le reprendió a mi esposa.  
**- Perfectamente. –** Se limitó a decir ella en tono cortante.  
**- Escuché que nos ibas a llevar a un restaurante, Draco.** – Dijo Ziva, haciendo caso omiso de Mickey.  
**- Es una sorpresa, Ziva.** – Intentando retrasar todo lo posible decir el nombre del restaurante en cuestión, aunque sabía que las tres se imaginaban cuál era. **– Pero, tú tranquila… podrás comer todo lo que quieras… Con lo mucho que te gusta comer, estoy por llamarte Triqui, como al Monstruo de las Galletas.  
- No seas malo, Draco, se supone que estoy en edad de crecer… -** Replicó ella con un mohín.  
**- ¿Más todavía?** – Todos nos reímos porque Ziva ya era bastante alta para su edad. **– Vas a tener que controlarte, no vaya a ser que crezcas en la dirección equivocada.  
- Uy, por eso no tengas miedo… tengo un sistema fabuloso para quemar calorías. –** Guiñándome un ojo. Estaba claro que ella también estaba en el ajo de putear a Mike, porque estaba siendo más afable de lo habitual.  
**- Claro… ahora me explico que comas tanto… tienes que reponer fuerzas. –** Con sorna.  
**- Exacto, rubito.** – Dando un ligero brinco para darse aires.

Llegamos a la cafetería donde ya nos esperaban dos de los amigos de mi esposa. Andrew y Nicole, los dos compañeros de primaria de Hermione. Él era un poco más bajo que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella tenía una fabulosa melena pelirroja y ojos de un verde intenso. Los dos estaban arreglados un poco informalmente, Nicole llevaba un conjunto de seda verde y Andrew, aunque insistió en que le llamásemos Andy, había optado por unos vaqueros, una camiseta de firma y una cazadora de cuero. Hermione hizo las presentaciones rápidamente mientras Mike se sentaba huraño en la esquina más alejada de la mesa.

**- Ya que estoy de pie, será mejor que me acerque a pedir…** - Notando cómo eso le daba una patada en el estómago al perfecto alumno de Eton. **- ¿Qué os apetece, chicas?  
- Yo quiero un refresco de cola.** – Pidió Ziva.  
**- Sorpréndeme. –** Me dijo Isa.  
**- A mí no me apetece nada en particular…** - Hermione me miró pensativa. **– Lo mismo que tú.** – Encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose al lado de Isabel.

De camino a la barra me sonreí al recordar los rostros de Nicole y Andy cuando Hermione nos presentó. Él recorrió con ojos golosos a las tres chicas y ella se recreó un buen rato en mi figura. Examiné los carteles del bar y vi que no había ninguno que prohibiese fumar, encendí otro cigarrillo mientras el barman no me atendía. Saqué el teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos y realicé una llamada, no tenía intención alguna de ir en autobús y aún tenía que darle unas cuantas patadas más a Mike. No tuve ningún problema para pedir las bebidas y regresé a la mesa con los demás. La conversación giraba en torno a lo mucho que Hermione había crecido desde el verano, lo que no podían imaginarse era que no sólo había crecido, sino que también había madurado a pasos agigantados por todo lo que había vivido. Me di cuenta de que Nicole no me sacaba los ojos de encima, y Andy se permitía recrear la vista de vez en cuando con Isabel. Me costó aguantar la risa cuando llegaron las bebidas. Lo de Ziva era un simple refresco, por mucha encarnación de Merlín no dejaba de tener dieciséis años. Para Isabel había pedido un Cosmopolitan, se sonrió cuando vio el cóctel. Para Hermione y para mí, había decidido ser un poco más tradicional.

**- ¿Qué es eso?** – Preguntó Nicole al ver la gran copa repleta de líquido oscuro y con nata por encima. - **¿Un café vienés?  
- No, un café irlandés.** – Me sonreí.  
**- ¿Sólo has pedido uno?** – Hermione esperaba a que el camarero pusiese otra copa para ella.  
**- Dijiste que tomabas lo mismo que yo, ¿no?** – Acercándole la copa con una sola pajita.  
**- ¡Hermione, eso tiene alcohol! –** Protestó Mike.  
**- Ya lo sé, Mike. Si es un café irlandés, tiene que llevar un poco de whisky.** – Le replicó ella aplicando los labios a la pajita y succionando el líquido. **– Pero está muy bien… -** Reconoció después de paladearlo.  
**- A ver.** – Acercándome para tomar la misma pajita y darle un buen trago. **– Tienes razón, ni muy cargado ni tampoco demasiado flojo.** – Alzando una ceja sorprendido realmente.  
**- Pero… -** Ahora era el turno de que alucinase Andy. **- ¿Cómo has conseguido que te sirvan eso? ¿No te han pedido la identificación? –** Preguntó asombrado.  
**- Sí… -** sacando el pasaporte y lanzándoselo. **– Pero se supone que si tienes más de dieciocho te pueden servir alcohol.** – Sonriéndome con malicia. **– Y no creo que a Isa le pidan otra cosa que su número de teléfono… -** señalando a la Assamita que estaba encantada con su Cosmopolitan.

Andy no dijo nada y me devolvió el pasaporte después de examinarlo detenidamente con Nicole. Igual que el de Hermione, decía que tenía veintidós años. Seguimos charlando un poco más y luego se unió el resto del grupo. Dos chicas y dos chicos. Ellas eran Linda y Ashley, hermanas gemelas y amigas de Hermione desde el jardín de infancia. Las dos dieron brincos al ver mis ojos grises, ligeramente más claros que los suyos. Los chicos eran Martin y Kevin, sus vecinos y, por el modo en que se comportaban con ellas, sus novios desde hacía poco. Aunque Andy no había sacado los ojos de encima de Isabel y Nicole seguía lanzándome miraditas interesadas, también se notaba una ligera relación entre ellos dos. Quizás por eso el petardo de Mike se pensaba que Hermione era, de una manera retorcida, de su propiedad. Porque se había dado cuenta de que todas las parejitas estaban hechas en el grupito de amigos y a Hermione no le quedaba otra opción que él. Casi me daba lástima… No, no me daba ninguna, para qué voy a engañarme a mí mismo.

La mesa en la que estábamos sentados se encontraba al lado de una ventana, por eso todos pudieron ver la enorme limusina que aparcaba en la acera y se quedaba allí, esperando. Permití que todos hiciesen cábalas sobre qué hacía un vehículo como aquel en aquella zona. Isabel puso los ojos en blanco, Hermione se sonrió ligeramente, Ziva negó con la cabeza. Las chicas intentaban adivinar si es que había algún famoso dentro, pero claro, no se podía ver el interior por culpa de los cristales tintados. Me levanté sin que se diesen cuenta y me acerqué a la barra para pagar la cuenta.

**- Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a cenar.** – Anuncié al regresar.  
**- Pero el autobús no sale hasta dentro de media hora…** - Me explicó Martin.  
**- ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a ir en autobús? –** Ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione para que se levantase. **– Lleváis diez minutos mirando nuestro medio de transporte para esta noche.** – Señalando con un gesto la limusina.  
**- Bueno, pues iremos a pagar.** – Dijo Kevin.  
**- No hace falta, ya me he encargado yo.** – Tomando la cintura de Hermione. – **Tú no te separes de mí, tengo miedo de que te quedes sin tobillos con esos zapatos.  
- Por eso me los pongo… -** murmuró.  
**- ¿De verdad vamos a ir en esa tremenda limusina? –** Saltó una de las gemelas a mi lado.  
**- ¿No es broma?** – Preguntó la otra detrás de la primera.  
**- En serio… odio los transportes públicos. –** Reconocí divertido. **– Además, no conozco las combinaciones necesarias para ir al restaurante.  
- ¿Qué restaurante? –** Preguntó Andy, confuso. **– Aún no hemos decidido dónde vamos a cenar.  
- Draco quiere llevarnos a un restaurante que él conoce… -** Le explicó Mike a regañadientes. – **Al señor Granger le pareció una buena idea.**

Los chicos entraron entusiasmados a la limusina. Se comportaban como lo que realmente eran, una pandilla de adolescentes que estaban viviendo una especie de aventura, me recordaron ligeramente a la noche que salimos en navidades. Aunque los magos estaban mucho más asombrados por el coche en sí, no por lo que significaba. Ahora ya se habían acostumbrado al estilo de vida de Lucian y el resto de los vampiros.

**- ¿Sales mucho por la City, Draco?** – Preguntó Martin.  
**- De tanto en tanto, cuando tengo tiempo.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Estas navidades las pasamos en Londres y fuimos a varios sitios de la City… -** Le indiqué la dirección al chófer y se puso en marcha.  
**- ¡Vamos a cenar a Rene's!** – Chilló Ziva saltando de su asiento a mi regazo para darme un beso en la mejilla. **- ¡Esta noche me caes de maravilla!  
- Y luego dicen que es a los hombres a los que se conquista por el estómago… -** repliqué riéndome de la efusividad de la israelí.  
**- ¿Habrá mesa, Draco? –** Preguntó Hermione. **– Recuerdo que estaba bastante repleto el otro día…  
- René siempre tiene una mesa para nosotros, no te preocupes.** – Palmeando cariñosamente su rodilla. **– Pero puedo llamarle para asegurarnos. –** Sacando el móvil otra vez. **– Buenas noches, con René, por favor. Soy Draco Malfoy.** – Unos minutos de silencio. - **¡Sí, René, soy yo! Precisamente estamos ahora mismo yendo hacia el restaurante… era más que nada para comprobar que no iba a ser un inconveniente… Sí, ya sé que para nosotros siempre tienes una mesa, no dudo de ti… Todo lo contrario, René, es que no quiero causarte problemas, con lo bien que cocinas es imposible que no tengas cientos de personas esperando por una mesa. Sabes que no te lo digo por decir… -** Sonriendo al escuchar las protestas del cocinero. **– Somos diez. ¿Nuevas recetas? ¿Un menú degustación? –** Ziva asentía fervorosamente con la cabeza. **– Sí, puedes prepararlo todo para que probemos todos tus nuevos platos… sabes que siempre es un placer probar tus especialidades. Calculo que estaremos allí en unos veinte minutos. ¿Suficiente? Hasta ahora, René. –** Colgué el teléfono. Los chicos me miraban asombrados. **– Ya te dije que no había problema con la mesa, Hermione.  
- ¿Qué es eso de un menú degustación? –** Preguntó Kevin.  
**- René es un gran chef y de vez en cuando se dedica a innovar con la comida… el menú degustación quiere decir que probaremos todos y cada uno de los platos que ha diseñado desde la última vez que fuimos allí. –** Le explicó Isabel. – **Tranquilo, te puedo asegurar que te va a encantar la comida.  
- Es cierto, aún me acuerdo de los últimos platos cocinados por René que tuve ocasión de probar…** - Relamiéndose al recordar nuestra cena de San Valentín. **– Es un genio, en serio.  
- Por lo que dices, también debe de ser carísimo.** – Comentó el siempre alegre Mike.  
**- Yo he impuesto el restaurante, Mickey, yo pago la cuenta. –** Le aclaré.  
**- ¡No podemos dejar que nos invites a todo!** – Protestó Andy. **– Eso sería como si abusásemos de ti…  
- No os preocupéis por eso, chicos… -** Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Limitaos a disfrutar, por favor. **

Se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando llegamos al restaurante. René en persona estaba en la puerta para recibirnos. Como siempre, nos enfrascamos de inmediato en una conversación acerca de los nuevos experimentos que hacía, algunos estaban pensados específicamente para la estirpe de los vampiros, a los que les gustaba de vez en cuando fingir que comían. Pero no mencionó nada de eso al darse cuenta de la compañía que tenía. Sólo nos limitamos a discutir los distintos caldos que iban a acompañar a los platos aquella noche. Mike frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, tomaríamos vino con la comida. Le advertí a René de la presencia de Ziva y de su condición religiosa, para que lo tuviese en cuenta.

**- Da igual… yo hoy me salto todo. –** Se apresuró a decir la israelí. – **Fuera de casa no tenemos tantas normas.  
- Y tú sigues bajo techo, ¿no, Isa?** – Recordando la excusa de la árabe, aunque tampoco es que se preocupase demasiado por la religión. Era algo que sólo tenía en cuenta de vez en cuando, si le venía bien.  
**- Exacto. Alá no ve nada de nada. –** Se carcajeó.  
**- Pobrecito… vamos a tener que llevarlo al oftalmólogo.** – Bromeó Hermione entregándole su abrigo a la chica del guardarropa.  
**- ¿Y ese colgante, Minnie?** – Preguntó curiosa Nicole.  
**- Me lo regaló Draco por navidades.** – Le respondió restándole importancia. René clavó la vista en la gema de sangre, luego en los anillos que ambos llevábamos, apenas pudo contenerse para hacernos una reverencia allí mismo.  
**- ¡Por favor, dejad de usar ese nombre tan hortera! –** Protestó Isabel, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando al descubierto que la blusa no ocultaba el hermoso sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba. **– Me encanta el nombre de Hermione, no merece que se lo estropeéis de ese modo.  
- Supongo que es la costumbre. –** Se encogió de hombros Ashley. **– Ella nunca se ha quejado.**

Igual que la otra vez, la atención fue exquisita, así como la comida. Estuvimos hablando un poco de todo. Kevin y Martin se interesaron por saber de dónde era, probablemente intentando averiguar si era el hijo de algún magnate desconocido o algo por el estilo. Se sorprendieron cuando les dije que provenía de Wiltshire y que recientemente me había mudado a Aquitania. Pero las que más atención llamaron fueron Isabel y Ziva cuando se enteraron de que Isa procedía de Andalucía y Ziva de Israel. Las acosaron a preguntas sobre sus países de origen.

Aproveché el ambiente relajado de la cena para poder evaluar a los amigos de Hermione con un poco más de tranquilidad. Que las gemelas eran la chispa del grupo estaba claro, sus parejas no es que fuesen aburridos, pero a su lado lo parecían. Nicole era muy parecida a Hermione, supongo que por eso se llevaban tan bien, era seria y responsable, educada, sabía comportarse y no armaba ningún escándalo por nada. Andrew era quizás el más callado del grupo y también el más observador. Mike siguió enfurruñado como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su juguete. El caso es que no era el único que encontraba su compañía molesta. Por cómo interactuaban todos entre sí, se podía deducir fácilmente que Mike era tolerado sólo porque era el vecino de Hermione, eso reforzaba más mi idea de que era un petimetre sin remedio. La mirada de Andrew se topó con la mía en un momento de la cena y supe que estaba evaluándome silenciosamente, igual que yo hacía con ellos. Se sonrió levemente y asintió apenas con la cabeza, él también se dio cuenta de que yo los estudiaba y lo comprendió.

Con tantos platos y conversaciones, la cena se prolongó hasta la medianoche. Se sorprendieron cuando me disculpé un momento para saludar a René en las cocinas, pero sabía que el cocinero ardía en deseos de continuar nuestra conversación en un lugar más privado, donde no tuviese que contenerse. Sabía que cada vez se sentía más tentado de aceptar mi propuesta de venir a nuestro servicio, la única excusa que pudo darme esta vez fue que echaría mucho de menos su restaurante. No quiso escuchar las alternativas que yo le iba a proporcionar.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, todos estaban encantados conmigo, salvo Mike, por supuesto. El petimetre de Eton cada vez parecía más huraño, estaba claro que no le gustaba nada que tuviese un poder económico tan alto, mucho menos que hiciese alarde de él con mi generosidad. Tampoco le gustó el que muchos de sus amigos se atreviesen a probar algunos de los vinos con las comidas, aunque sólo fuese para potenciar el sabor de los platos. Siguió poniendo caras porque yo fumase, e intentó buscar un cartel que indicase que no podía hacerlo para restregármelo por la cara. Pero, la ventaja de haber ido a cenar a Rene's era que el ghoul tenía ciertas ventajas en lo que se refería a las normativas, en su local nadie iba a protestar porque el de la mesa de al lado fumase. Porque podría tratarse de un político, alguien de la alta sociedad, o peor, un vampiro antediluviano, como era mi caso.

Al llegar a la discoteca, nos saltamos toda la cola que había para entrar y fuimos directamente hacia la puerta. Los amigos de Hermione estaban ligeramente preocupados porque pensaban que no íbamos a poder entrar. Sólo Mike mostraba una discreta sonrisa, evidentemente esperaba que mi suerte se agotase y nos mandasen a freír gárgaras, eso le haría el tipo más feliz del universo. Pero no contaba con que el portero se trataba de un Brujah, que leía perfectamente mi aura y la de Isabel, su obligación era dejar pasar a todos los vampiros que se presentasen allí, al igual que a sus compañías humanas. Si tenemos en cuenta que Mithras es el Príncipe de la ciudad de Londres, es habitual que muchos vampiros de paso tengan que visitarle para comunicarle su presencia y pedirle permiso para alimentarse dentro de la ciudad, por eso, sin importar el aspecto que tuviésemos, Isa y yo teníamos la entrada asegurada. De nuevo el colgante de Hermione captó las miradas, lo que mi esposa no sabía era que, para los de mi estirpe, brillaba con una porción de mi aura.

Una vez dentro del local, les dijimos que nos esperasen en una zona tranquila. Isabel y yo teníamos que cumplir con las normas y presentarnos ante Mithras, no porque estuviésemos deseosos de verle, sino porque teníamos que asegurarle que no íbamos a montar un espectáculo como la otra vez. Al menos, en esta ocasión, no venía Tony. Sigo pensando que la culpa de aquella pelea la tuvo el True Brujah, si no se llevase tan mal con el Ventrue, seguro que no habría ocurrido nada. De todos modos, tanto Isa como yo, sabíamos que era una mera formalidad. El Matusalén no quería tener problemas en su local, no es bueno para los negocios, ni los humanos ni los vampíricos.

"_Haznos un favor y déjame hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo?"_ Me instó Isa.  
_"Tranquila, no tengo ningunas ganas de enfadarlo todavía más. Además, soy perfectamente consciente de que no estoy preparado para dirigirme a un Matusalén poco amigable, por mucho que considere parte de mi familia a tres Antediluvianos y dos Matusalenes."_ Percibí la curiosidad en su voz. _"Aún no me queda muy claro qué demonios son Tony y Julia"  
"Creo que ni siquiera ellos lo saben, perdieron la cuenta hace muchos siglos"_ Se carcajeó.

Al final de las escaleras, entramos en la zona VIP, en esta ocasión no es que fuese para "Very Important Persons" (Personas Muy Importantes) sino que se parecía más a "Vampire Insufferable Protocol" (Protocolo Vampírico Insufrible). Al estar dentro de la discoteca y con un gran ventanal que permitía, si así lo deseaban, que se viese el interior, estaba decorada siguiendo un estilo similar al resto del local. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, nos dimos cuenta del sistema de insonorización, no se escuchaba más que un ligero murmullo dentro de aquella sala, por supuesto, tampoco se escuchaban latidos, porque los corazones de los presentes hacía mucho que cesaron de latir. Mithras estaba sentado en una esquina estratégica, desde la cual dominaba toda la sala, controlaba el local de abajo y, al mismo tiempo, tenía las espaldas cubiertas.

Era un hombre de estatura media y complexión fuerte, sentado con aire relajado en una sala repleta de vampiros que le servían ya por devoción ya por obligación. Su tez era ligeramente morena, con cabello largo y rizado, ojos penetrantes y que controlaban a la perfección nuestras expresiones y gestos. Vestía un traje hecho a medida como el mío, a su espalda había un perchero con una gabardina y un sombrero, por cómo estaban colocados pude deducir que era casi tan maniático como Tony.

**- ¡Qué desagradable sorpresa! –** Nos saludó, en sus labios había una sonrisa cínica. No dejó de seguir a Isabel con la mirada, pero tampoco me perdió de vista.  
**- ¿Sorpresa? Por favor, no os burléis de nuestra inteligencia, alteza. Sabéis que estamos aquí desde que llamamos a René.** – Le respondió con aire relajado la Assamita. **– Supongo que también sabéis que hemos subido para aseguraros que no venimos más que para entretener a nuestra compañía.** – Isabel mantenía una postura firme, los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, intentando no presentar ningún tipo de amenaza.  
**- ¿Entonces no tenéis intención de destrozar nuevamente mi local?** – Preguntó alzando una ceja.  
**- No, alteza. Sólo estamos nosotros dos, como bien sabéis, no nos acompañan aquellos que comenzaron la pelea. ¿Os llegó ya la transferencia para pagar los daños?** – Por un lado le dejaba claro que él tenía la mayoría numérica y por otro le recordaba que ya nos habíamos disculpado por aquello.  
**- Sí, todo un detalle por parte de César. Pero claro, sólo se puede confiar en un Ventrue para que sepa seguir las reglas como es debido.** – Decirle eso a una Assamita era casi como insultarla. – **Supongo que no pudiste resistirte a la… "diversión", ¿no?** – Vale, esto era personal.  
**- Alteza, sabéis que soy joven y me dejo llevar… no podéis esperar que una pobre hija de Assam como yo se resista a una buena lid.** – Isabel inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviese haciendo una reverencia para disculparse por su comportamiento de joven incontrolable.  
**- Es cierto… siempre me olvido de lo limitados que estáis los demás, tan jóvenes y alejados de Caín.**

Bien, no hace falta ser un experto en política para darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndonos a los dos a caldo, a ella por, supuestamente, ser varias generaciones superior a él y a mí, por ser joven e inexperto. Pero ni siquiera él podía saber con certeza que nosotros dos éramos los dos vampiros más mortíferos y antiguos de ese cuarto. Repasé la habitación mientras él e Isabel seguían lanzándose dardos envenenados con las palabras. En total había diez vampiros más.

Estaban los dos Brujah de la puerta, ninguno de los dos sería demasiado complicado de eliminar, apenas se podía percibir la fuerza de Caín en su sangre. Un Nosferatu en un rincón, puede que de ese, sólo nuestro anfitrión y nosotros dos fuésemos conscientes de su presencia, no daría problemas, seguramente luego le pasaría un informe a Calebros. Tres Toreador estaban intentando pasar desapercibidos a su pesar, con lo presumidos y egocéntricos que son debía de ser una tortura mantenerse al margen, tampoco resultaría complicado. Dos Gangrel, con todo el aspecto de estar de paso y presentándose como nosotros al Príncipe de la ciudad. Y, por supuesto, otros dos Ventrue. Estos últimos parecían bastante interesados en el intercambio de frases inteligentes que tenía lugar entre Isa y Mithras.

**- Si sólo estáis aquí para entreteneros… no debería de resultarme un gran esfuerzo ser un poco hospitalario con vosotros.** – Volviendo a sonreír con ese cinismo tan propio de los de su clan. **– Me imagino que tendréis vuestra documentación en regla, pero me aseguraré de que no os pongan trabas en la barra. A la primera ronda invita la casa, por supuesto.** – Despidiéndonos con un gesto aburrido de su mano.

"_¿Qué tal ha ido?"_ Pregunté a Isa, no sabía muy bien si realmente nos iba a dejar estar en paz o nos podíamos esperar algún tipo de sorpresa.  
_"Bien. El pobre se aburre como una ostra y le encanta jugar de vez en cuando con alguien que conoce las reglas"_ Se sonrió mientras aceptaba las tarjetas que le entregaba el Brujah, dos eran rojas, las otras ocho azules. _"Tú y yo vamos a tener que tomarnos un Bloody Mary Special a su salud."_ Explicándome el significado de aquello.  
_"Una pregunta… Si podíamos simplemente subir las escaleras, saludarle y hacerle el juego, ¿por qué en Navidades tuvimos que armar tremendo jaleo?"_ Ardía de deseos por preguntarlo.  
_"Porque era el regalo de Navidades para Tony, Draco."  
"¿Mithras estaba en el ajo?"_ Sorprendido.  
_"¡Pues claro! Por eso nos envió a todos esos guardias… para que Tony se desahogase como era debido"  
"Creo que nunca lograré ser tan retorcido como vosotros…"_ Me lamenté.

Isabel se reía a carcajadas cuando llegamos al lugar en que nos esperaban Ziva y Hermione con todos los demás. Los muggles nos miraban con curiosidad, por haber estado en la sala VIP, Hermione me miró con una pregunta muy clara en sus ojos. Quería saber si todo había ido como era debido y no teníamos que salir corriendo de allí. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y me senté a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y dándole un beso en la sien. En cuanto llegamos nosotros, una camarera se acercó casi a la carrera para atendernos. Les explicamos que el dueño nos había invitado a una copa, dándoles las tarjetas azules y asegurándoles que podrían pedir lo que quisiesen, sin ningún problema. Isabel y yo le pedimos un Bloody Mary Special, entregándole las tarjetas rojas discretamente. La chica era ghoul de alguno de los esbirros de Mithras, joven, con poca experiencia pero con los suficientes conocimientos acerca de vampiros como para saber que tenía que atendernos con guantes de seda.

Al llegar las bebidas, Hermione se dio cuenta de por qué era especial, para alguien que ha visto un Bloody Mary y ha visto la sangre, le es muy fácil diferenciar entre el jugo de tomate y la misma. Me sorprendió su elección de bebida, sin embargo, era un cóctel con base de whisky, deduzco que no quería mezclar demasiado. La camarera puso frente a ella un vaso alto con hielo, repleto de una mezcla verde transparente, un Johnnie Cool. Nicole y las gemelas habían querido probar el Cosmopolitan, después de haber visto a Isa tomarlo antes, también porque les parecía divertido probar un cóctel que aparecía tanto en una de sus series favoritas de televisión. Mike se conformó con un zumo de naranja. Andy, Kevin y Martin, se atrevieron con unos chupitos de whisky. Ziva siguió con sus refrescos de cola. Isabel y yo brindamos con nuestras copas hacia la sala VIP, conscientes de que Mithras estaba observándonos desde arriba.

Por supuesto, mientras disfrutaba de mi copa, seguí fumando. A esas alturas Mike ya pensaba que yo era el diablo en persona. Fumaba, bebía alcohol, me codeaba con criminales, había inducido a sus amigos a beber alcohol y tenía a dos mujeres completamente hechizadas por mi atractivo. Sí, creo que había conseguido hacer lo que Hermione deseaba de mí, con su ayuda y la de Isa era bastante sencillo. Lo que más reventaba al puritano de Mike era precisamente ver cómo las dos se recostaban contra mí, mientras yo rodeaba sus hombros o su cintura de tanto en tanto, acariciaba sus rodillas o muslos. Lo mejor de todo es que, el resto no lo veían como algo tan anormal. El que fumase no les importaba en absoluto, que bebiese alcohol y pudiese conseguírselo a ellos, les parecía algo rebelde, pero tampoco nada como para hacer un mundo de ello. Sobre todo porque ellos disfrutaban tranquilamente de sus copas, sin apurarlas, saboreándolas más bien. Si se lo había sugerido era porque sabía que sus cuerpos podían soportar perfectamente un poco de alcohol, mucho más con todo lo que habían ingerido durante la copiosa cena que nos habíamos pegado antes de entrar en el local. Sí que les llamaba un poco la atención el que tanto Isabel como Hermione estuviesen tan pegaditas a mí, pero cada vez que veían lo que molestaba eso a Mike, se sonreían levemente y no decían nada. Algo me decía que Andy ya se había dado cuenta de nuestro juego, estaba claro que todo estaba orquestado para fastidiar al estudiante de Eton.

Después de estar un rato observando la pista central, en la que todo el mundo bailaba al ritmo de la música disco que atronaba nuestros oídos y nos impedía escuchar lo que nos decíamos los unos a los otros, Isa y yo intercambiamos una mirada significativa. Se levantó y tomó mi mano, tirando de mí para obligarme a levantarme. Al principio me hice un poco el difícil, pero terminé por acceder a seguirla a la pista. Nos íbamos a divertir un poco a costa de los amigos de Hermione. La música nos envolvió, igual que la multitud de personas que estaban allí, pero aún así seguíamos a la vista de nuestras parejas y acompañantes varios.

Nada más comenzar la nueva canción, Isabel pegó su cuerpo al mío, nos movíamos perfectamente sincronizados gracias a las horas de entrenamiento que teníamos juntos. Imagino que a Mithras y sus esbirros les parecería curioso que un Lasombra permitiese que un Assamita estuviese tan cerca de su cuello. Pero la reacción que más deseábamos ver era la de los amiguitos de Hermione al observar cómo los dos mecíamos nuestros cuerpos al unísono, en lo que perfectamente recordaba a lo que se realizaría en horizontal y sobre una cama. La canción iba acerca de un tipo observando a una bailarina dando vueltas en torno a una barra de acero, Isa me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a hacer una maravillosa demostración de su flexibilidad. Sujeté sus caderas contra las mías y ella arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la canción. Una de sus piernas subió por las mías, rodeándome como si realmente estuviese sujetándose para no caer. Los dos estábamos pasándolo en grande al ver las caras de los chavales ante nuestro bailecito, Hermione y Ziva se reían como locas. Recorrí sus costados con mis manos hasta tomar su cuello y, supuestamente, obligarla a volver hasta mí. Cada vez nos dejábamos llevar más por nuestra calenturienta imaginación, por la letra de la canción y el ritmo sinuoso de la música. Llegado un punto, Isabel descendió frente a mí, acariciándome seductoramente, si no fuese porque estábamos bailando, el que la viese en esa postura de cuclillas, con su rostro a la altura de mi bajo vientre, pensaría que estábamos haciendo algo completamente distinto. Sobre todo porque, de tanto en tanto, ella giraba su cabeza, dejándose llevar por la frase que daba título a la canción, "You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down..." (Haces girar mi cabeza, cuando vas hacia abajo.)La obligué a subir de un tirón, le di la vuelta y acaricié su vientre hasta volver a sujetarla por las caderas, afianzándola contra mí, la curva de su trasero encajando a la perfección conmigo. Seguimos meciéndonos al ritmo de la música, arqueándose como si se convulsionase por olas de placer, llevando sus manos hacia atrás para sujetarme por las nalgas y apretarme aún más a ella. Si incluso echó la cabeza a un lado y me dejó que acariciase su cuello con mis labios. Terminamos el bailecito con un rápido giro de ella para volver a enfrentarme, con sus manos en mis hombros como si lo necesitase para no caerse y con un beso que no tenía ni la "c" de casto y todas las letras de "endoscopia".

Al volver a la mesa, todos estaban ligeramente ruborizados. Una parte era efecto del alcohol, la otra era consecuencia de las eróticas imágenes que habíamos implantado en sus mentes durante nuestro bailecito. Había aprovechado mi habilidad con las sombras para ver sus expresiones y transmitírselas a Isa durante toda nuestra actuación en la pista. Por eso nos habíamos dejado llevar cada vez más por nuestra imaginación y cada vez lo habíamos hecho más evidente. La razón por la que Ziva y Hermione se habían estado riendo todo el rato, era que ni Isabel ni yo sentíamos la más mínima atracción por el otro, todo lo contrario.

**- ¿Cómo habéis sido capaces de bailar así?** – Preguntó asombrada Nicole, mirándome con ojos hambrientos.  
**- ¡Casi hacéis que salten llamas en la pista! –** Exclamó Kevin, visiblemente acalorado y con ciertos problemas para sentarse correctamente.  
**- Son muchos años… -** Respondimos Isabel y yo al unísono, por lo que nos reímos.  
**- Isa y Draco son unos fanáticos del ejercicio y siempre están entrenando juntos.** – Aclaró Hermione, conteniendo la risa por la incomodidad de sus amigos. **– Eso no ha sido nada… si los llegáis a escuchar cuando están entrenando… -** negando con la cabeza. **- ¡Nunca he escuchado tantas burradas seguidas!  
- ¡Vamos, cariño, sabes que nos gusta motivarnos! –** Besando sus labios ligeramente y acariciando su barbilla con mis dedos.  
**- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Kevin?** – Le propuso Isabel al chico. **– A lo mejor de esta vez conseguimos alguna chispita y todo… -** Tomando la mano del chico para que la siguiese, él fue como un corderito a punto de ser degollado.  
**- ¿Me concedes el honor, Nicole? –** Ofreciéndole mi mano, aunque también dirigí mi mirada hacia Andy, para asegurarme que no le importaba que bailase con su pareja. El chico asintió divertido, cada vez me llamaba más la atención lo perspicaz que era, se había dado cuenta de que no había nada entre Isa y yo, a pesar del apasionado beso.  
**- Te advierto que no soy tan flexible como ella… -** Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
**- Eso está por ver… -** llevándomela a la pista.

Isa y yo no íbamos a torturar demasiado a los chicos, nos caían bien. Sólo íbamos a echarles una mano para que se desmelenasen un poco. Ella guió a Kevin durante el baile, cogiendo sus manos para que recorriese su cuerpo mientras bailaba con ella, conteniéndose un poco con los contoneos, pero aún así haciendo que la sangre del chico se inflamase por tenerla tan cerca. Nicole no era tan tímida como podía aparentar, ella no tuvo ningún reparo en deslizar sus manos por mi torso y dejarse llevar por la música. Ziva y Hermione terminaron por convencer a los otros para que se nos uniesen en la pista, sólo Mike se quedó en la mesa como un pasmarote.

Las gemelas eran divertidísimas, estaban perfectamente coordinadas y se movían perfectamente con la música. Ashley recuperó a Kevin de las manos de Isabel en una canción un poco más relajada, lanzándole a Andy, que no era un gran bailarín, por lo incómodo que estaba rodeado de gente. Por desgracia para él, Isa no le permitió escaparse. Nos lo pasamos bien bailando todos con todos en algún momento. Las chicas se reían de las caras de sus parejas cada vez que Isabel los secuestraba para algún baile, pero luego eran ellas las sorprendidas cuando les tocaba bailar conmigo. La que se dejó llevar a la perfección fue Linda. Captó perfectamente el modo en que me movía, se amoldó a mí igual que Isabel. Creo que a Martin no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando vio mis manos en las caderas de su novia y el modo en que ella arqueaba su cuerpo al unísono con el mío. Pero pude ver cómo Andy le decía algo al oído, Martin miró a Hermione bailando con Ziva y luego alzó la mirada a donde estaba Mike esperándonos. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa maliciosa que me encantó.

Llegó un momento chill out en el que Ziva e Isabel tomaron a Hermione entre ellas, aquello me recordó peligrosamente al baile de Halloween. La canción que sonaba entonces era una serie de instrucciones para hacer el amor, las tres las siguieron todas y cada una. Me tocó ser el torturado por un momento. Volvía a tener a Nicole como pareja de baile, después de ver cómo su pareja se manejaba, supe por qué estaba tan contenta de encontrar a alguien que sí sabía bailar y que no era el novio de ninguna de sus amigas. Andy había conseguido escabullirse y estaba cerca de nosotros, observándonos. Aunque sus miradas pasaron de su novia a las tres mujeres que estaban aumentando la temperatura de todos los que se hallaban cerca de ellas.

Isabel estaba frente a Hermione, Ziva tras ella. Las manos de las dos se entrecruzaban sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa. Isa no tuvo ningún reparo en ser la que posó un beso en los labios de Hermione cuando la canción así lo requiso. En esta ocasión, Hermione fue mucho más partícipe en el baile, ya no era tan tímida como antes y se sentía cómoda con Isabel. También ella acariciaba a la vampira y la bruja, sin sentirse cohibida por las imágenes que aquello estaba despertando en las mentes de sus amigos. Martin y Kevin la miraban sorprendidos. Tampoco me perdí la cara de indignación de Mike. Nicole me dejó ir cuando cambió de nuevo el tipo de música.

Fui directo hacia ella, la arranqué de los brazos de las dos maquiavélicas y tomé su rostro para besarla con fuerza. Al principio no pudo concentrarse en el beso por la risa que bullía en su garganta, me apartó para poder reírse. A partir de ese momento, ya no volví a bailar con nadie más. No quería perderme el tenerla entre mis brazos, sobre todo porque ya la farsa me importaba un bledo y sabía que pronto tendríamos que regresar a casa de sus padres, donde tendría que seguir con mi papel de niño bueno.

Una de las últimas canciones que bailamos era bastante divertida, su título y letra estaban perfectamente pensados para nosotros. "Sick of love" (Enfermo de amor). La abracé durante los momentos más relajados del principio de la canción para luego hacer que girase a mi alrededor cuando cambiaba a un ritmo mucho más vivo. Después de eso tomé su cintura, ella se abrazó a mi cuello y, sin darnos cuenta, recreamos con bastante fidelidad lo que había ocurrido en su cuarto aquella tarde. Su cuerpo y el mío eran uno solo meciéndose con la música, nuestros labios estaban unidos por un interminable beso, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con el recuerdo de su piel contra la mía, sus dedos se internaban en mi cabello asiéndolo con la misma fuerza que la había dominado anteriormente. No quise pensar en lo que sus amigos podían pensar, me daba igual. Ya no existían Mike, ni Mithras, ni todos los que nos rodeaban, era como si estuviésemos solos en la pista.

"_Frenad el carro, chicos."_ Escuché la advertencia de Isabel en mi cabeza. _"Que a este paso vais a montar un espectáculo."  
"¡Vete al cuerno!"_ Protesté, aún concentrado en los labios de Hermione, en su lengua jugando con la mía.  
_"¿Y si os vais al almacén un ratito? No creo que a Mithras le importe… lleva todo el rato mirándoos con los ojos como platos."_ Propuso riéndose.

Aquello me pareció una buena idea. Tomé la mano de Hermione y comencé a arrastrarla hacia el punto por el que había visto desaparecer a los empleados de vez en cuando. A duras penas localicé la puerta, si no fuese porque estaba pendiente de las sombras, habría sido incapaz de encontrarla sin desprenderme de mi esposa. Ya en el almacén, la guié hacia una zona alejada de la entrada. No protestó porque la hubiese apartado de sus amigos, no dijo ni una sola palabra al encontrarse en medio de cajas de botellas. Ella estaba deseando igual que yo poner fin al ansia que había crecido en la pista. En esta ocasión no disponíamos del entorno más cómodo, pero a Hermione no le importó. Nada más ser consciente de dónde estábamos, comenzó a desabrocharme el cinturón, yo también la ayudé con el suyo. En segundos la tenía subida a una pila de cajas, rodeándome con sus piernas y jadeando contra mi oído. Aquella era la música más deliciosa que podía escuchar jamás.

**- ¿De verdad acabamos de hacer lo que acabamos de hacer?** – Me preguntó ella mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas como siempre que terminábamos de hacer el amor. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y su sonrisa era tan amplia que me entraban deseos de volver a tomarla en ese momento.  
**- Me temo que sí.** – Sonreí al recolocar sus cabellos. **– Creo que he arruinado tu reputación con tus amigos.  
- ¡Como si fuese la primera vez que una de ellas desaparece con su novio un rato! –** Protestó ella haciéndose la ofendida.  
**- Ya… pero tú eres la chica ejemplar que nunca se ha escabullido con nadie al almacén de una discoteca… -** Le recordé con una ceja enarcada.  
**- ¿Y con quién iba a ir? –** Me rebatió tomando mi mano. - **¿Con Mike?  
- ¡Por favor! –** Riéndome a carcajadas. **– Debe de estar cortándose las venas en estos momentos.** – Acercándola para besarla otra vez, más tranquilo. - **¿Crees que ya puedo dejar de fingir?  
- Draco, el único que no se ha enterado de que eres mi novio es él… además, ¿en serio estabas fingiendo? –** Recorriendo mi rostro con sus dedos. **– Yo te he visto como siempre, un poco presumido de más, pero lo normal…  
- Es que Isa y yo nos dimos cuenta que el tipo iba en plan altanero y pensamos que sería más divertido bajarle los humos con un poco de su mismo juego… Andy se dio cuenta a la primera de lo que pretendíamos, me cae bien. Al menos el resto de tus amigos no creen que soy el diablo en persona.** – Encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- Porque han visto que eres encantador. –** Riéndose. – **Ahora que, el bailecito que tú e Isa os echasteis… -** Negando con la cabeza.  
**- Eso llamó la atención de Mithras sobre nuestro grupo…** - reconocí. **– Aunque no ha dejado de observarnos desde que salimos, creo que está intrigado por la curiosa relación que tenemos todos, o al menos la que tú tienes con nosotros. Por cierto, la idea de traerte aquí fue de Isa… al parecer nos estábamos desmadrando un poquito.** – Tomando su mano para salir.

De vuelta a la pista de baile, nos dimos cuenta de que sólo Isa y Ziva seguían bailando, al parecer los humanos se habían agotado. Miré el reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta de que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, quizás era el momento de tomar una última copa e ir pensando en regresar. Camino hacia la mesa, paramos en la barra para pedir un whisky doble, Hermione no quería una copa y sabía que iba a compartirla conmigo. Al pasar junto a Isa y Ziva, le hice un gesto a la Assamita para que supiese que pronto nos íbamos, ella asintió con tranquilidad.

**- ¿Dónde os habíais metido, Hermi?** – Le preguntó Nicole con un poco de malicia cuando llegamos a la mesa.  
**- Donde te hubiese gustado ir a ti, Nicole.** – Respondí yo con rapidez, sentándome y haciendo que Hermione se sentase en mi regazo, para poder seguir abrazándola con comodidad. **– Ventajas de conocer el local…**

Encogiéndome de hombros y dándole un sorbo a la copa. Hermione la cogió y le dio otro sorbo mientras yo encendía un cigarrillo. Luego se recostó contra mi pecho, como siempre hacía cuando estábamos juntos en la sala de descanso. Como ya habíamos olvidado por completo lo de meternos con Mike, volví a comportarme con ella como siempre. Acaricié su cabello con una mano de manera distraída, posando algún beso sobre su sien sin pensarlo.

**- ¡Ya estamos! Supongo que nos retiraremos pronto, ¿no?** – Dijo Ziva al llegar. Isabel se sentó a su lado y no dudó en enlazar su mano con la de la bruja. Dejando clara la relación existente entre ellas.  
**- Sí, ya se está haciendo tarde.** – Reconoció Andy. **– Aunque cada vez que salimos volvemos al amanecer… yo estoy agotado.** – Arrellanándose en el asiento.  
**- ¡Normal! ¡Aún no puedo creerme que hayamos logrado que bailes algo!** – Nicole estaba encantada.  
**- Nosotras aún podemos seguir durante un par de horitas más… -** Repuso Linda.  
**- Pero es que vosotras parece que tenéis pilas alcalinas… -** Le recriminó Martin, también con aire derrotado. – **A veces nos dan las ocho de la mañana y siguen dando botes.** – Explicó para nuestro beneficio.  
**- Y nosotros podríamos aún seguir hasta mañana y más…** - fanfarroneó Isabel.  
**- Ya lo sé, pero le dije al señor Granger que no regresaríamos muy tarde a casa.** – Con eso me gané un beso de Hermione. **– Me encanta cuando tus labios saben a whisky… -** murmuré para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.  
**- Lo sé… -** Tomando un sorbo del líquido ambarino y volviendo a besarme, compartiendo esta vez el licor conmigo.  
**- ¿Vas a dejar de comportarte como una fulana, Minnie?** – Estalló el, hasta ahora callado, Mike. Ocho pares de ojos lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.  
**- ¿Disculpa? –** El tono de voz de Hermione había pasado de ser un dulce arrullo a un glacial agudo.  
**- Mike… te has pasado cuatro pueblos tío.** – Le recriminó Andy. Parecía ser que él también era el que solía impartir calma en el grupo, por cómo los demás reaccionaron, esperando a ver lo que hacía. **– Ve pensando en pedirle perdón a la de ya.  
- Ya me imaginé que te pondrías de su parte… -** Refunfuñó Mike. **– Lleva toda la noche intentando meteros en su bolsillo… ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que ese depravado le ha hecho a nuestra Minnie?** – Apuntando un dedo acusador hacia mí.  
**- Hermione no es de nadie, Mike, puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera…** - Rebatió Andy.  
**- Además… yo no veo que Draco sea como tú dices…** - Nicole lo miró con desagrado. **– Se ha portado de maravilla con nosotros durante toda la noche y… si no estuvieses tan cegato… te darías cuenta de que él y Hermione tienen una relación.  
- A mí me parece que ese es el problema, Nicole.** – Se sonrió Martin. **– Lo que cabrea a Mike es que Hermione esté con otro que no es él.  
- Nadie ha dicho que sea obligatorio que sólo salgamos entre nosotros, ¿no?** – Dijo Ashley.  
**- Y que yo sepa… Hermi sólo le ha visto como un amigo durante todos estos años.** – Corroboró Linda.

Se enzarzaron en una discusión entre ellos, machacando a Mike con todos los argumentos posibles. Isabel y yo estábamos tranquilos y ligeramente sorprendidos. Reconozco que el tipo me recordaba un poco a Ronald, con su manía de pensar que Hermione era de su propiedad. Pero no queríamos meternos en una disputa que parecía haberse estado cociendo a fuego lento desde hacía años. Parecía que todos habían estado tolerando al tal Mike sólo porque Hermione era la que lo había introducido en la pandilla. Resultaba que ninguno de ellos le tenía especial aprecio y consideraban sus aires de superioridad bastante cargantes. Me hizo gracia cuando Mike intentó acusarme de lo mismo. Es cierto que, en mis años mozos en la escuela había sido un poco pretencioso y había presumido de familia con dinero, pero ahora era diferente. Me sorprendió cómo los otros chicos saltaron para defenderme, diciendo que yo no había estado presumiendo adrede, sino que había compartido con ellos mis ventajas, para que la noche resultase una de las más emocionantes que habían pasado en mucho tiempo.

Hermione estaba callada en mi regazo. No dijo nada y se dedicó a escuchar cómo sus amigos se enfrentaban a Mike y le recriminaban su comportamiento. Cada vez que, el que había sido amigo suyo desde la infancia, soltaba alguna perla más poniéndola a ella o a mí a caldo, su espalda se tensaba. Intenté tranquilizarla acariciándola con ternura. Isabel también se dio cuenta del incipiente estallido de su protegida y se acercó para tratar de aplacarla. Nos preocupamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya no nos escuchaba ni prestaba a tención a nuestros intentos por calmarla.

**- ¡Ya está bien!** – Saltó por fin. Todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos, salvo Isabel y yo, conocíamos mucho mejor su mal genio. – **Estoy harta de que chicos que pensaba que eran mis amigos, se crean con derecho a mangonear mi vida y decirme con quién puedo relacionarme o no. –** Sí, ella también se había dado cuenta de lo parecidos que eran Mike y Ron. Puede que, mientras estuvo callada, se dedicase a unir las piezas del puzle. – **Draco no es el demonio que te crees que es, ha estado toda la noche intentando parecerlo porque yo se lo pedí… -** Mike intentó decir algo. **– Me sentó como un tiro que te atrevieses a decirme… ¡en mi propia casa! Que debía decirle que se marchase… sólo porque no te gustaba cómo me miraba. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a mandar sobre mi vida! ¡Tampoco tengo que estar dándote explicaciones de lo que hago y con quién lo hago!  
- ¡Cierra el pico, Minnie! –** Le ordenó furioso. Este tipo es suicida.  
**- Su nombre es Hermione.** – Se levantó Ziva.

Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que, igual que Isabel y yo estábamos tomándonos todo lo que ocurría con calma, Ziva iba enfadándose al mismo ritmo que Hermione. Isabel se quedó mirándola con deleite, estaba claro que le encantaba verla así. La entiendo, a mí también me gusta ver cómo mi esposa desata su furia con otras personas. Pero Ziva estaba empezando a acumular magia a su alrededor, nada evidente para los muggles, pero que podía desencadenar en una ruptura de las normas del Ministerio de Magia por accidente.

"_¡Tienes que calmarla, Isa!"_ Avisé a la Assamita.  
_"¡Con lo mona que está cuando se enfada!"_ Protestó ella a regañadientes.  
_"Sí, pero no queremos tener a una cohorte de aurores entrando en el local… Le dijimos a Mithras que no íbamos a armar jaleo."_ Le recordé.  
_"Sí… ¡Qué lástima!"_ Se lamentó ella.

**- ¡No te metas, Ziva! –** Hermione también se puso en pie. – **No es asunto tuyo.** – Un poco más tranquila, en apariencia. **– Tú… -** Señalando a Mike. **– Te he dicho… y te vuelvo a repetir… ¡Que no eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¿Te queda claro? –** Cada vez más furiosa. En ese momento vi que tenía que hacer lo posible para calmarla a ella también. Me levanté y comencé a acariciar sus brazos, susurrándole que se calmase al oído. **- ¡No, Draco, no quiero calmarme!** – Protestó. **– Este idiota se cree que, sólo porque a su madre se le metió en la cabeza que hacíamos buena pareja, tiene derechos de algún tipo sobre mí… -** Posando su mano sobre la mía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de los dos juegos de anillos idénticos que los dos llevábamos puestos. - **¡Para que te enteres… jamás te he visto de otra manera que como un amigo!  
- Eso lo dices ahora… en cuanto este tipejo te deje, querrás venir llorando junto a mí, para que vuelva a hacerte caso… -** Lo dicho, suicida.  
**- ¡Deja de insultar a mi marido! –** Girándose y a punto de saltar hacia él con las uñas prestas a arañar su cara. Por suerte, la retuve a tiempo por la cintura.  
**- ¿Cómo que tu marido?** – Al fin había dejado a Mike boquiabierto. Creí que era un buen momento para intervenir.  
**- Aunque no fue una ceremonia oficial… Hermione y yo nos… casamos, por así decirlo, en navidades.** – En realidad, yo le había pedido en matrimonio y ella me había mandado a paseo, pero luego se acostumbró mucho más a nuestra relación y se hizo a la idea de que yo era su marido, igual que yo pensaba en ella como mi esposa. – **Creo que dice mucho en mi favor el que no te haya callado la boca mucho antes. –** Abrazando a Hermione para que se calmase. – **Te agradecería que te fueses… no quieres que llame a seguridad para que te echen a patadas. Me llevo demasiado bien con el dueño para tu gusto y… querrían asegurarse de que nunca más volvieses a poner un pie en el local.** – Traducción que él no entendería: Si llamo a seguridad, te comen. – **Hay una parada de taxis cerca.**

Mike cogió su chaqueta y se fue ofendido y traumatizado por lo que Hermione y yo le habíamos dicho. Me complace pensar que también estaba ligeramente asustado por la amenaza velada que le había dejado caer. En cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista, Isabel y yo nos dedicamos por completo a calmar a nuestras exaltadas parejas. Hermione temblaba por los nervios y el enfado, le ofrecí la copa y la vació de un trago. Entonces sí que me permitió tranquilizarla, no protestó cuando volví a sentarla en mi regazo y hundí mi mano en su cabello para darle un suave masaje en la nuca. En cuestión de minutos estaba ronroneando medio dormida contra mi pecho. Sus amigos no comentaron nada, creo que era la primera vez que la veían así de enfadada.

**- Creo que le hemos concedido suficiente tiempo para que desaparezca de nuestro camino.** – Rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué el móvil. – **Voy a avisar para que nos recojan en la puerta.  
- Me parece bien.** – Asintió Isabel.  
**- Yo me encargo de coger los abrigos en el guardarropa.** – Se ofreció Nicole aún ligeramente alterada por la discusión.  
**- Nosotras te ayudamos.** – Las gemelas la siguieron.  
**- ¿De verdad estáis casados? –** Martin ya no pudo resistirse más.  
**- A todos los efectos, sí.** – Le respondí sin dejar de masajear a Hermione.  
**- Eso sí que es tomarse en serio una relación…** - Murmuró Andy.  
**- Comprenderás cómo me quedé cuando apareció ese mequetrefe diciendo que se iba a casar con mi esposa…** - Le sonreí.  
**- Lo que no sé es cómo te has aguantado hasta ahora…** - Kevin chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. – **Yo le habría dado un guantazo que lo habría dejado en el sitio.** – Y yo estaba deseando merendármelo desde que se puso chulito la primera vez, pero queda feo que mates al vecino de tus suegros.  
**- Dejémoslo en que he desarrollado una gran paciencia con el tiempo…** - Sonreí. Isabel se carcajeó porque recordaba cómo me sentía al principio de mi relación con Hermione. **– Y… era su amigo, por lo que ella era quien tenía que ponerle en su sitio. No me correspondía a mí.  
- Mentiroso… -** Murmuró Hermione adormilada. – **Llevas desde la tarde queriendo matarlo lenta y dolorosamente…** - Besando mi mentón. **– Reconócelo.  
- Puede… pero si lo hubiese hecho no me lo habría pasado tan bien recochineándome de él. –** Repliqué con una sonrisa.  
-** Eso es verdad… A veces me olvido de lo mucho que te gusta torturar psicológicamente a los demás…** - Reconoció ella.  
**- Sólo porque tú me lo pediste, cariño.** – Le recordé.  
**- También es cierto. Al final va a resultar que sí eres una mala influencia para mí…**

Las chicas llegaron con los abrigos. Isa ayudó a Ziva a ponerse el suyo, yo se lo puse a Hermione. La tomé en brazos y salimos de la discoteca. La limusina estaba en la puerta. El viaje de vuelta a la urbanización fue mucho más silencioso. Los chicos nos pidieron que les dejásemos en la cafetería en que habíamos quedado. Me sorprendió que aún estuviese abierta a esas horas de la noche, pero probablemente era por ser la única de la zona. Ya en casa de los Granger, Isabel se llevó a una dormida Ziva al estudio, yo llevé a Hermione en brazos hacia su dormitorio.

**- No… quiero dormir contigo. –** Abrazándose a mi cuello. **– No quiero estar sola.  
- De acuerdo… Pero tú duermes y yo trabajo…  
- Trato hecho. –** Aceptó.

La ayudé a cambiarse de ropa y a quitarse el colgante. No es que estuviese borracha por el whisky, sino que estaba adormilada por tantas emociones seguidas. Cuando ya estaba vestida con un pijama de seda negro que le había regalado para la ocasión, la llevé en brazos hasta mi dormitorio y la metí en la cama. Ya tapadita, me descalcé y me recosté a su lado con el portátil. Se abrazó a mí para dormir, obligándome a hacer malabares con el aparatito.

_Espero ahora vuestros comentarios. Ya sé de antemano que me ha quedado un poquito largo el capítulo, pero… había tantas cosas que quería dejar escritas antes de pasar al siguiente… sigh! _

_Como habéis comprobado le he puesto algunos amiguitos a Hermione, cada uno con su particular manera de ser, intentando que ninguno sea una copia de nadie. Incluso, el famoso Mike, con todo lo que se parece a Ron, sólo es porque es un aguafiestas y un machista, por lo demás, tiene un modo de ver las cosas, completamente diferente al del pelirrojo. Pero bueno, ya me diréis que os parece. _

_Y llega el momento de responder a los reviews no firmados_

_**YUNE: **_

_Muchas gracias por decir que te gustan las descripciones que hago, te aseguro que intento que no se hagan demasiado pesadas, pero en ocasiones es necesario para que podáis meteros mucho mejor en el ambiente que rodea a los personajes. Y en lo que respecta a los papis de Hermi, pues ahí están. Jejeje. _

_Un saludo,  
Madie_

_**ANNE**__:_

_Me alegra que seas una fan del juego de rol, al menos así comprenderás algunos aspectos mucho mejor que algunas. Sin embargo, una vez más he de pedirte paciencia, jejeje. La mayor parte de tus deseos requieren tiempo, tiempo en la historia y tiempo a la hora de ser escritos. Piensa en lo bien que lo pasas leyendo las aventuras de estos vampiros en un mundo de magos, si todo aquello que solicitas ocurriese en el acto, la historia se terminaría demasiado pronto... y muchas me querrían matar por ello. Para que puedas quedar tranquila, piensa que aún quedan muchos capítulos por ser escritos, calculo que la historia superará ligeramente los sesenta caps. Así ya te haces una idea más aproximada de su longitud y cuándo pueden llegar a ocurrir ciertas cosas. _

_Un besazo,_

_Madie_

_**SALESIA**__: _

_¡Pero cómo te quiero por esos reviews pequeñitos tuyos en los que no dejas títere con cabeza!_

_Sí, está claro que Ginny va a aprovechar cada minuto que tenga para meterse con Hermione antes de que ésta se convierta en vampiro y luego tenga que tenerle cierto respetillo. Aunque, tampoco te creas que se va a librar mucho después. Si te das cuenta, aunque los ghoules son más o menos respetuosos con los vampiros, siguen metiéndose con ellos igual que en cualquier otra familia nos metemos entre nosotros, lanzándose puyas, etc. Un buen ejemplo es de cuán en serio se toma Tony la amenaza de Aaliyah cuando ésta le recuerda que Hermi es para "mirar y no tocar". El druida sale por patas. _

_Los vampiros no son esencialmente machistas, sobre todo porque una vampira te puede dejar echo un guiñapo a la primera de cambio. Un buen ejemplo es Ennoia, que tiene un aspecto frágil y delicado, pero es la más peligrosa de todos ellos, no en vano la llaman "bicho" cariñosamente. Por eso Lucian ha preferido ser práctico en lo que se refiere a seguir la pista de sus descendientes. No le importó un carajo lo que pasó con los hijos que su hermano pudiese tener, se centró en seguir los de sus hermanas, ante todo a las hijas. Una mujer siempre va a estar segura que su hija es suya que un hombre, a él le pueden hacer creer que es suyo el hijo del butanero. Lucian siempre ha estado pendiente de ellas por diversas razones, llevan su sangre de verdad, la que también corrió por las venas de su madre y sus hermanas, son su verdadera familia y, en algún momento, alguna puede llegar a querer ejercer sus derechos sobre sus tierras. Por eso también las educa desde una temprana edad para que dependan de él, para que estén siempre buscando su consejo y su apoyo. A ver, sí, las quiere, pero no deja de ser un Lasombra, no se fía ni de su propia sombra. También hay que tener en cuenta que tiene una mentalidad muy medieval y, las mujeres sobre todo, servían para conseguir alianzas con otros reinos o territorios. No es que él siga tratándolas como si fuesen seres sin mente, pero sí procura que escojan maridos que sirvan a la familia o que puedan resultar útiles, así como que sean los apropiados para ellas, no en vano las quiere. Todas ellas tienen garantizado un lugar en los jardines. Muestra de ello es que incluso están representadas aquellas que ni siquiera llegaron a la pubertad y fallecieron en la infancia. _

_El amor de Lucian hacia su madre creo que ha quedado representado durante toda la historia. Cuando más evidente se hace es precisamente al encontrarnos con ese tremendo castaño que ocupa el centro de los jardines que separan el Palacio del Palacete. A ver, la madre de Lucian no necesariamente fue una mujer adelantada a su época. Explico un poco más. Fue casada con el padre de Luc como gesto de un tratado de paz entre dos señores feudales rivales (los abuelos de Luc). Como buena parte de las mujeres de la nobleza de la época, era instruida, sabía leer, escribir y se preocupaba por los asuntos de la política y el gobierno de sus tierras. Como buena señora de su fortaleza, era la encargada de supervisar la fabricación de todo aquello que era necesario, tanto dentro de la propia fortaleza como fuera, las velas, las conservas para el invierno, el tejido y teñido de telas. Debía también ser anfitriona de todos los dignatarios que apareciesen ante su puerta, educar a sus hijos, cuidar de la salud de los criados, velar por el apropiado aprovechamiento de las tierras cercanas, llevar la contabilidad de los terrenos arrendados, gestionar la despensa, la cocina, lavandería, etc. También debía ser esposa para un hombre que no la amaba. Otorgó a su marido siete hijos, tres varones y cuatro mujeres. Lucian era el más joven de los chicos, también era el más débil. Se ocultaba en la sala de bordado de su madre mientras ella le enseñaba a sus hijas a tejer tapices para cubrir las frías paredes de la Fortaleza. Luc fue un niño mimado hasta la saciedad pues no se esperaba nada de él. El mayor heredaría las tierras, el segundo iría a una abadía a labrarse un futuro en la iglesia, él no servía para nada de utilidad a su padre. Sin embargo, fue enviado a un señor feudal cercano, a una edad muy temprana, a que le educasen para ser un caballero, más un mercenario que un señor de la guerra como su padre. Cuando él volvió se encontró con que, la madre a la que tanto amaba estaba pudriéndose en un convento por culpa de su hermano mayor, las tierras estaban perdidas, sus hermanas mal casadas con hombres que no habían cumplido los contratos de protección... Cuando Lucian recuperó el control de las tierras, puso a su madre al cargo de todo de nuevo, escuchó sus consejos políticos y de gobierno, aprendió de ella todo lo que era necesario para poder gestionar todo, etc. Y nunca dejó de amarla como cuando se escondía tras sus faldas para no tener que soportar los gritos de su padre. Con esto, no es que Luc fuese un cobarde, a ver, estamos hablando de un niño de cuatro años con un padre borracho por el hidromiel que sólo quería usarlo para descargar su ira. La madre era quien lo protegía, la que hacía frente a su marido y llevaba los golpes en su lugar. De ella también aprendió a llevar a la servidumbre, sabe que es mejor pedir las cosas con educación, aunque sea un criado, que simplemente ordenar que se hagan, de ese modo tienes sirvientes dispuestos a realizar las tareas pues son tratados con respeto. El padre de Luc no fue un ejemplo en absoluto para él, tampoco su hermano mayor, el que heredó las tierras. El que tuvo que acudir a una abadía, estaba completamente olvidado para él, no supo aprovechar su educación y se quedó como un clérigo más. _

_En lo que respecta a la relación de las serpientes con todos los demás... Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por la idea de que todos los Slytherin estaban en el bando de Voldie y eran los malos de la peli. Pero es que muchos no terminaron en la Mansión Malfoy cuando Voldemort la ocupó como cuartel general. Es más, ya he dicho que Crabe y Goyle, en este caso, se libraron de ello gracias a la intervención de Draco. Los vampiros han facilitado todavía más que se encuentren y dialoguen entre sí personas que de otro modo no habrían siquiera movido un dedo por llevarse bien. Y muchos de ellos tienen muchas cosas en común. Por ejemplo, Zach, es tan valiente como un Gryffindor e inteligente como un Slytherin, se lleva bien casi con todos, no es que sea tampoco muy parlanchín, pero tampoco desentona tanto. Los Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen muchas más cosas en común que diferencias, todos ellos son de carácter bastante enérgico, tienen las cosas muy claras y van a por lo que les interesa, son capaces de proteger a los suyos con una ferocidad muy similar... vamos que se llevan mal sólo por estúpidos prejuicios. Por eso me gusta mezclarlos y mostrar que pueden llegar a convivir perfectamente. No, no hay romances entre Crabe, Goyle y las sobrinas, jejeje. Por esta vez voy a dejarlos tranquilitos, que ya tengo un buen surtido de parejitas del que ocuparme. _

_Nadie dijo que la vida de un ghoul sea exactamente fácil. Los vampiros asumen llegado un punto que, aquellos que aprecian, que pertenecen a sus familias mortales, terminan pereciendo por efecto del tiempo. No, no necesariamente las parejas de Theo y Blaise serán convertidas en ghoules. Quizás, como mucho, Daphne, porque le caiga bien a alguno de los otros vampiros, pero tampoco es algo del todo seguro ni creo que se llegue a saber del todo. Dominique y Laurent, como bien los pones de ejemplo, tienen muchos años (más de 300) han visto morir a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a tíos... y eso que muchos de ellos eran ghoules de Lucian o tenían su sangre, por lo que habrán tenido largas vidas. Sé que no resulta justo, pero la vida no es justa. _

_Sí, el despliegue que tiene lugar en la fiesta del Domingo de Ramos está dirigido a mostrar cómo Lucian está muy integrado en el gobierno de su gente, así como en todas las festividades importantes. La recepción de sus vasallos (que no súbditos, eso sería en caso de un rey), es un acto importante y sí, lo que más interesa a Hermione. Ella ha dejado claro muchas veces que le interesa todo lo relacionado con la política y el derecho, por lo que, ver de primera mano cómo Lucian imparte justicia de una manera equitativa y no comportándose como un tirano sin corazón que resuelve las cosas por la vía fácil, la deja extasiada. Por eso luego es la primera en apuntarse para ayudarle. Está claro que a Draco siempre le han interesado más las finanzas, por eso declina la oferta de su sire, en cierto modo se alegra de que Hermione quiera involucrarse en algo que sabe le va a gustar. _

_Bueno... ya sabemos que los suegros de Draco no lo han linchado por robar a su "princesita", no deja de ser un caballero encantador con su suegra y juega a ser un muchacho responsable ante su suegro. (sonrisa del gato de Cheshire). De los de Lameth... ya se verá. El caso de En y Zach... sí, me da que el pobre Zach lo va a pasar un poco mal en su casa, jejeje. _

_Besotes y abrazos, cariño mío. _

_Madie_


	47. Rivales

_¡Hola!_

_Siento decir que no he podido responder a los reviews todavía, me pondré a ello la semana que viene, pero como tengo este cap ya terminado, quería subirlo para que tengáis lectura mientras tanto._

_Un saludo,  
Madie_

_XXX (Por cierto, sigue teniéndome tirria la página de FF con los separadores. Cuando os encontréis con XXX es que hay un separador.)_

Había dejado la puerta del dormitorio abierta. No quería que los padres de Hermione se pensasen que había pasado nada durante la noche. Por eso no me extrañó ver asomar a la señora Granger a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Se quedó mirándonos unos segundos con una expresión de sorpresa. Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, con un pijama que ella no le conocía, tapada con la manta y abrazada a mi cintura. Yo aún llevaba el traje puesto, salvo por la chaqueta colgada en la silla, tenía el portátil sobre mis piernas y estaba recostado en el cabecero, sentado sobre las mantas.

Hice como que no la veía mientras seguía repasando los balances que Dominique había cargado en el disco duro para que los revisase. Ella carraspeó ligeramente para hacerse notar. Alcé la mirada y le sonreí, al mismo tiempo que llevaba un dedo a mis labios para rogarle silencio. Cerré el portátil, desenlacé las manos de Hermione de mi cintura y me levanté para reunirme con ella en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de que no hiciese ruido.

**- Buenos días.** – Susurré.  
**- Buenos días…** - Susurró a su vez y me indicó que la siguiese por las escaleras - **¿No has dormido?** – Me preguntó cuando llegamos a la cocina.  
**- Apenas duermo. –** Encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- Pensé, que después del trabajo que te tomaste en remodelar su habitación, la usaría esta noche.** – Peleándose con la cafetera.  
**- Tuvo una discusión con Mike… -** Le aclaré, también le quité la cafetera de las manos y me puse a preparar el café con tranquilidad. – **No quería dormir… vino conmigo y estuvimos hablando hasta que se quedó dormida.  
- ¿Por qué discutieron? –** Me preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la encimera.  
**- Por mí. –** Reconocí. Era una estupidez negarlo, probablemente el petimetre le contaría toda la aventura a su madre y ésta se lo diría a la señora Granger a la primera ocasión. Eso si no la llamaba en cuanto fuese una hora decente. **– A Mike no le hizo gracia que Hermione y yo estuviésemos juntos.  
- Me lo imaginaba. –** Negó con la cabeza. **– Fue un detalle por tu parte el ser tan comprensivo con él cuando comenzó a decir esas cosas… Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que mi hija no tenía un gran interés hacia el chico, pero su madre se empecinó en meterle en la cabeza al chaval que Hermione y él habían nacido para estar juntos.  
- Ya me di cuenta. Pero conozco a Hermione… no le gusta que decidan por ella.  
- No. Nosotros siempre le hemos inculcado que debe pensar por sí misma, incluso tenemos en cuenta sus opiniones, sobre todo cuando se tratan de cosas que le atañen a ella.** – Explicó.  
**- Yo me alegro de que la hayan educado así… pero Mike no lo vio de esa manera.** – Haciendo un gesto de disgusto. **– No fue una discusión agradable para Hermione, por suerte estábamos Isabel y yo para tranquilizarla.  
- Tú estás enamorado de mi hija, ¿no?** – Mirándome con calma. – **Quiero decir… que no la ves como algo pasajero o un simple romance adolescente.  
- No, Jean, para mí no es algo temporal… -** mostrándole los anillos de mi mano, los mismos que había visto en la mano de Hermione la noche anterior, antes de que nos fuésemos. **– Me alegra pensar que ha aceptado casarse conmigo. En cierto modo, quería venir para poder pedirles su bendición…  
- Ya me parecía que aquel discursito sobre el matrimonio tenía doble intención.** – Se sonrió y me dio una palmadita en el hombro. Se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. **- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué mi hija nos ha querido hacer creer que vuestra relación no es más que una locura de adolescentes? Acabas de confirmarme mis sospechas de que os planteáis algo tan serio como el matrimonio… la conozco y no tomaría una decisión tan importante a la ligera, antes se aseguraría de… experimentar algunas cosas.** – Se ruborizó ligeramente. **– Además… veo cómo la miras y cómo te comportas con ella... cómo te abrazaba en la cama… Os habéis acostado juntos, ¿verdad?** – La miré con cierto sentimiento de culpa. **– Soy una madre… tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas y… aunque me cuesta pensar en mi hija haciendo… bueno… ¡Sois adolescentes, tenéis hormonas! ¡Es natural!  
- Sí, lo de las hormonas a veces es problemático… -** No podía decirle que sólo Hermione tenía hormonas, las que había empezado a dominar con el paso del tiempo.  
**- ¡No quiero detalles!** – Alzó las manos. – **Bueno… sí, quiero detalles, pero no creo que pueda soportarlos… -** Admitió. **– Sólo asegúrame que tenéis cuidado, por favor.  
- Tomamos precauciones… -** me sonreí, las ventajas de hacer el amor con un vampiro es que no puedes quedarte embarazada. – **Y tiene razón, nos tomamos el matrimonio muy en serio. Supongo que Hermione no quiere decirles estas cosas porque no quiere preocuparles, ella tiene la idea de que ustedes aún la ven como su niña pequeña que va a la escuela para estudiar y sacar buenas notas no a dejarse seducir por el primero que se le cruza por delante.  
- ¡Yo no creo que sea una niña!** – Protestó. **– Cada vez que vuelve de la escuela me doy cuenta de que ha madurado, casi a pasos agigantados, muchas veces me cuesta no pensar en ella como en una mujer hecha y derecha. Me duele ver cómo cambia de un año para otro sin poder estar presente en esos cambios, pero comprendo que vuestro mundo es completamente distinto al nuestro…  
- No sólo es eso, Jean. Hermione tiene que callar muchas cosas de nuestro mundo… imagino que para ella resultará muy duro no poder contarles lo que ha estado haciendo durante el curso… Yo tenía la ventaja, en cierta manera, de que mis padres eran magos igual que yo y era libre de hablar de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio, no tenía que editar mis cartas para no revelar nada que fuese un secreto… -** Tomando la cafetera ya lista y sirviéndole un café. Me puse a rebuscar por la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a las chicas. **– A cambio, tuve que soportar una serie de cosas que Hermione no tuvo que ver más que de refilón.  
- No estaban en una secta, ¿verdad?  
- No exactamente… No estoy seguro de que deba tampoco contarle todo lo referente a… eso.** – Me atraganté. **– Sinceramente, no sé cómo se las arregla ella para no decirles tantas cosas.** – Me sentía frustrado porque, hasta el momento, siempre había podido hablar sin problemas de todo lo ocurrido en el mundo mágico y en mi vida con mi familia, ellos son vampiros y también tienen secretos que ocultar, por lo que sabía que no ocurriría nada porque se lo dijese.  
**- ¿Incumplirías algún tipo de ley si me lo dijeses?** – Preguntó directamente.  
**- Quizás… varias… -** La miré sin saber qué podía decirle y qué no. **– Y no creo que a ella le gustase que fuese yo quien se lo contase.  
- ¿Puedo intentar adivinar las partes que me preocupan? Aunque sea, sólo respóndeme con monosílabos.** – Propuso con un ligero toque de esperanza.  
**- De acuerdo… pero prohibido preocuparse demasiado si las respuestas no son de su agrado, tenga en cuenta que sólo le responderé a cosas que ya sucedieron…  
- Casi me estas respondiendo a muchas de ellas…** - Dándole un sorbo al café. **- ¿Mi hija ha estado en peligro?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Peligro de muerte?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Se puede matar con magia? –** Su voz tembló.  
**- Sí. –** Dejé de moverme por la cocina y la miré directamente.  
**- Ella ha tenido que… ¿alguna vez…? –** No era capaz de formular la pregunta completa.  
**- No.** – Suspiró agradecida. – **Pero yo sí.** – Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mía. **– Para salvarla a ella.** – Sujetó la taza con las dos manos. **– Ocurrió el verano pasado… ella entró en mi casa, con un grupo de magos, para desmantelar la… secta… -** Asintió, comprendía que le estaba contando todo lo que podía. **– Yo no estaba conforme con sus métodos e ideas… me uní a los que asaltaban la casa, para ayudarles… Hermione se metió por un pasillo huyendo de uno de ellos, entró en una habitación y… él estaba a punto de matarla. –** La miré fijamente a los ojos. **– No podría vivir en un mundo en que ella no estuviese, Jean… no podía permitirlo, hubo un duelo y el final sólo podía ser ese. Tuvo que testificar en el juicio a mi favor, por eso pude volver al colegio.  
- Por eso también comenzasteis a llevaros bien, ¿no? Ella confiaba en ti, sabía que habías cambiado. –** Tomó mi mano con ternura maternal, igual que muchas veces había hecho Lara al principio. – **Veo que a ti te tocó madurar por la vía más difícil… Gracias por confiar en mí y contármelo… supongo que te resultará muy duro hablar de ello.** – La verdad es que no, soy un vampiro, para mí matar es algo perfectamente normal. Pero le estaba diciendo a mi suegra que había tenido que matar a alguien para defender la vida de su hija, no resultaba fácil.  
**- ¿No le importa que su hija esté con un asesino? –** Le pregunté.  
**- No lo hiciste por capricho, Draco, tenías una razón… entiendo que hiciste todo lo posible por no tener que llegar a ese punto, pero no te dejaron otra opción. En realidad, doy gracias porque mi hija te tuviese en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?** – Preguntó entonces.  
**- La secta era muy grande… no estaban ociosos.  
- Otra cosa a la que le doy vueltas desde hace mucho tiempo es… ¿Cuántos años tiene mi hija en realidad, Draco? –** Sabía que no se le escaparía el cambio tan exagerado que había sufrido Hermione este año.  
**- Veinte, aproximadamente.  
- Me lo suponía. –** Suspiró. **- ¿Y tú?  
- Más o menos los mismos. –** No podía decirle que tenía treinta y siete, mis facciones no cuadraban con alguien de casi cuarenta años.  
**- En cierto modo me quedo más tranquila sabiendo eso… -** Me sonrió. **– Quiere decir que no estáis pensando en echar vuestra juventud por la borda al plantearos una decisión como el matrimonio, siendo sólo unos chicos de diecisiete como yo pensaba.  
- Jean, le puedo asegurar que su hija ha sido feliz y que no lamenta haber pasado tanto tiempo… estudiando… -** En cierto modo estaba estudiando cuando Tony se la llevaba de un momento de la historia a otro. **– Sepa también que no sólo pensamos en el amor cuando decidimos casarnos, también hemos sido prácticos y nos hemos planteado la responsabilidad que supone. Tenemos casa, hemos pensado detenidamente de qué vamos a vivir y cómo podemos mantenernos, no vamos a abandonar del todo los estudios…  
- Tranquilo. –** Me detuvo. **– No hace falta que me convenzas…** - sonriéndome. – **Has sido muy amable por responder a mis preguntas, Draco. Ahora será mejor que vayamos preparando algo para que esas chicas desayunen.** – Levantándose.  
**- No, por favor, déjeme que me encargue. Si tuviese que hacer usted toda la comida para alimentar a Ziva, terminaría agotada. –** Los dos nos reímos. **– Estoy pensando en unos gofres, ¿qué opina?  
- Son los favoritos de Hermione.  
- Lo sé.**

Estuve cocinando durante media hora en silencio. La señora Granger estaba asimilando lo que le acababa de contar acerca de nuestras vidas en el colegio, necesitaba encajar todas las piezas que acababa de conseguir con la información que ella ya tenía. Su rostro se ensombrecía a ratos, otras se iluminaba con una sonrisa. No dejé de rellenar su taza de café cuando me daba cuenta de que lo había terminado, también le serví la primera tanda de gofres. Llegó un momento en que supe que estaba deseando hacerme cientos de preguntas. Me detuve, giré para enfrentar la encimera y apoyé los codos para que nuestras miradas estuviesen a la misma altura.

**- Jean…  
- ¿Sí? –** Me miró nerviosa.  
**- ¿Sabe que me recuerda mucho a Hermione en estos momentos? –** Sonreí, ella me miró confusa. – **Está deseando preguntarme algo, pero no sabe cómo o por dónde empezar… simplemente, dispare.  
- No tengo miedo de hacer las preguntas… tengo miedo de algunas de las respuestas. –** Reconoció al fin.  
**- Si considero que alguna de las respuestas no le va a gustar… podemos dejarlo con un simple "sin comentarios". A los políticos les funciona.** – Ella se sonrió. **– Y lo mismo para las que considere que no es apropiado que conteste, o aquellas que no pueda contestar porque no me esté permitido…  
- Vale, pero… matiza los "sin comentarios" para que pueda diferenciarlas.** – Aceptó. – **Y puedes seguir cocinando, casi es relajante ver cómo te mueves por la cocina y… seguro que Ziva se levanta en algún momento y viene para pedir comida.  
- Algo me dice que dormirá hasta tarde, igual que Hermione. Pero puedo ir preparando el desayuno para Isabel y su marido, creo que ellos se levantarán un poco antes que las chicas.  
- Me parece perfecto.** – Asintiendo con la cabeza. **– Y los gofres están deliciosos, por cierto. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?  
- En casa de Lucian.  
- ¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir tú y mi hija, exactamente?  
- Dos semanas después de empezar el curso.  
- ¿Cuándo os disteis el primer beso?  
- Demasiado personal.  
- ¡No puede ser!** – Protestó. – **Seguro que ella me lo diría.** – Me giré y la miré con una ceja arqueada. **– Bueno, vale… ella no me diría nada…  
- ¿Todas las preguntas son acerca de nuestra relación?  
- La mayoría.  
- Pues no va a obtener muchas respuestas de mí… Puedo reconocer abiertamente que tengo una relación con Hermione, no tengo ningún inconveniente en admitir que la amo pero… Soy un caballero y no diré nada que pueda comprometer la reputación de mi esposa.  
- Supongo que me lo merezco. –** Resoplando frustrada. **– Es que siempre pensé que, con la relación tan abierta que tenemos para algunas cosas, confiaría en mí cuando empezase a salir con chicos. Que me vería como una amiga, más que como una madre.  
- Lo más probable es que quiera contarle cosas, pero no lo hará porque quiere que piensen que es responsable y que no comete locuras.  
- ¿Habéis cometido locuras?  
- No quiere saberlo.** – Negando con la cabeza y recordando los dos momentos de locura que habíamos tenido el día anterior.  
**- Sólo dime una, por favor.** – Suplicó.  
**- De acuerdo… le diré una.** – Dándome la vuelta para ver su reacción. **– Sobre todo porque se va a enterar de todos modos. Algo me dice que la madre de Mike recibirá un informe completo de nuestra salida de anoche, totalmente tergiversado por la mente retorcida de ese petimetre de tres al cuarto.  
- ¡Puedes apostar a que me contará con pelos y señales todo lo que hicisteis anoche!** – Poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
**- Cuando estábamos en la discoteca, bailando con los demás, digamos que nos dejamos llevar un poco por la música y lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando… Nos separamos del grupo y nos escabullimos en el almacén. Tardamos cerca de media hora o un poco más en salir.  
- ¿En el almacén de la discoteca? –** Me miró asombrada. **- ¿Y si os hubiese encontrado algún empleado? ¿Llevabas protección encima? Dime que sí o tendré que despertarla para llevármela a un centro de planificación familiar de inmediato.  
- Le advertí que no quería saberlo.** – Suspiré con fastidio. – **Ya le dije que somos responsables, no hay peligro de que Hermione se haya quedado embarazada y no le recomiendo que la despierte para llevarla a ninguna parte. Sólo ha dormido cuatro horas, necesita como mínimo dos más para no querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.  
- ¿Qué sistema de protección utilizáis exactamente?  
- Hermione se toma una poción de manera regular.  
- ¿Y eso es seguro de verdad?  
- Al cien por cien.  
- ¿No tendrá efectos secundarios o la dejará estéril?  
- No, es una poción que lleva utilizándose desde hace siglos. Si en algún momento, después de estar debidamente casados, decidimos ser padres… sólo tiene que dejar de tomarla y podrá concebir. –** Era la verdad. En el caso de que Hermione no estuviese con un vampiro, claro. Pero no podía decirle que el estéril en la ecuación era yo, se supone que todavía soy demasiado joven para haberme planteado ese tipo de cosas.  
- **¿Más de media hora?** – Me miró con curiosidad.  
**- Demasiado personal.** – Riéndome por lo bajo. **– Pero sí, desde que entramos en el almacén y volvimos a salir, más o menos transcurrió ese tiempo. Conste que me encantaría poder saber lo que Mike le dirá a su madre…** - Dije pensativo. - **¿Dónde está la casa de Mike?  
- Es la de enfrente… ¿No me dirás que puedes llegar a enterarte de todo lo que le diga a su madre desde aquí?  
- Sólo necesitaría concentrarme un poco al principio, localizarlo, estar pendiente de cuando despertase… **

Cosa que ya estaba comenzando a hacer. Mientras cocinaba y respondía a sus preguntas, había empezado a sondear las sombras en aquella dirección. Resultaba más difícil porque jamás había estado en su casa y no tenía ningún punto de referencia, pero ya había localizado el primer espacio oscuro del interior de la casa, una alacena de la cocina. Realicé un barrido completo de la casa a través del resto de sombras. Primero las esquinas más cercanas a la alacena, la parte de debajo de las mesas y otros muebles, subí por los armarios hasta el segundo piso. Mike aún estaba roncando a pierna suelta en su habitación.

**- Sí, con un poco de suerte podré enterarme exactamente de lo que Mike le diga a su madre.** – Sonreí unos minutos más tarde.  
**- ¿Te dedicas muy a menudo a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?  
- Sólo si lo considero necesario. Una mala costumbre que aprendí de mis padres.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Pero lo encuentro bastante útil, no es que tenga especial interés en conocer los detalles de la vida de los demás… sólo que a veces, resulta útil tener información que después puede ser utilizada en contra de mis enemigos o a favor de mis amigos.  
- ¿Escuchaste ayer cuando Hermione estuvo hablando con nosotros de vuestra relación?  
- Sí. Me costó bastante convencerla de que bajase y se lo dijese, por lo que creí que sería buena idea saber qué les decía exactamente para luego no meter la pata.  
- ¿Qué ideología tenía esa secta en la que estaban tus padres?  
- Creían que los magos no debían mezclarse con muggles, que la pureza de la sangre era lo más importante. Consideraban que los magos y brujas hijos de muggles eran "ladrones" de magia y que tenían que ser castigados por ese delito, la única sentencia era la muerte, por supuesto. También creían que tenían el deber de controlar a los muggles porque eran inferiores a los magos, si no los llegan a detener, se habrían dedicado a extender el terror entre la sociedad normal y a deshacer todo un entramado de secretismo que perdura desde hace siglos. Por eso tuve que recurrir a medidas desesperadas para salvar a Hermione.  
- Me suena al discurso de Hitler y la supremacía de la raza aria.  
- Sí, muy parecido… Así es que estaban tan equivocados como él. La ciencia moderna ha dejado muy claro que lo peor que puede ocurrirle a una sociedad es la endogamia. Por esa razón, en muchas familias de lo que se denomina "sangre limpia", abundan los problemas. Se dan muchos casos de hijos sin magia de padres magos, también existen muchos problemas para concebir, ahora son muy raros los casos de familias de "sangre limpia" que tengan más de uno o dos hijos. Eso lo empeora todavía más, porque reduce el círculo en el que se puede buscar pareja… Lo mismo ocurría con la famosa raza aria de Hitler.  
- Veo que sí que te lo pensaste mucho…  
- ¿Le cuento lo más curioso de todo? Hitler no pertenecía a esa raza que tanto defendía, creo recordar que su madre era judía. El que, vamos a decir que lideraba la secta, tampoco era sangre limpia, su padre era muggle. Lo que ocurre es que los dos se odiaban a sí mismos y se sentían inferiores por no pertenecer realmente a lo que ellos consideraban la élite, por eso se dedicaron a intentar erradicar a todos los que eran como ellos, auto convenciéndose de que así alcanzarían el punto más cercano a la perfección.  
- ¿Cómo sobreviviste en medio de ese mundo de locos?  
- Con astucia, vendiendo parte de mi alma al mismísimo diablo y con la esperanza de poder ayudar al mayor número de amigos posible a que se librasen de ese horror. También intenté salvar a los que podía…  
- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de vender parte de tu alma?  
- No quiere saber la respuesta y es demasiado personal.  
- ¿Tenéis fecha para la boda?  
- La verdad es que no. Tampoco tenemos prisa… los dos nos consideramos casados, sólo nos quedaría firmar un papel.** – Restándole importancia.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi hija?  
- Resulta muy difícil escoger algo en concreto… La verdad es que me gusta todo en ella, incluso sus defectos. Lo que más me atrae de ella es ese carácter tan complejo que tiene, está una naturaleza compasiva hacia los que son más débiles que ella, no soporta las injusticias, tiene un coraje que dejaría a muchos sorprendidos… pero hay algo muy peculiar y propio de ella, es como una especie de don… es capaz de ganarse a cualquiera, sólo que tiene una especie de séptimo sentido que le advierte de las personas que no debería fiarse y a esas las aleja de su alrededor. A veces pienso en ella como una especie de imán que de vez en cuando lanza ondas de repulsión en lugar de atracción. –** Negando con la cabeza. **– Ya le digo que es muy compleja.  
- ¿Desde cuándo dormís juntos?  
- Jean… ¿Qué le dije?** – Girándome con una sonrisa burlona. **– No pienso contarle nada a ese respecto.  
- ¿Porque es demasiado personal o porque no quiero escuchar la respuesta?** – Intentando deducirlo por sí misma.  
**- Las dos.  
- Pero no lo entiendo… Se supone que compartís habitación con otras personas… ¿Cómo os las arregláis para dormir juntos?  
- Este año Hermione es Premio Anual y tiene derecho a tener un dormitorio para ella sola. En mi casa, en Slytherin, no compartimos habitación.  
- ¿No se suponía que no podíais entrar en las otras casas?  
- Veo que eso sí se lo contó.  
- Era el primer curso y supongo que no estaba tan condicionada por el secretismo que os traéis entre manos los magos.  
- Dejémoslo en que tenemos nuestros medios para burlar esas normas.  
- Ya está bien.** – Se levantó y se acercó a mí para enfrentarme cara a cara. Tenía la misma expresión de decisión de Hermione cuando va tras algo que le interesa. – **Vas a decirme ahora mismo desde cuándo te acuestas con mi hija. Sin excusas y sin tonterías de reputaciones.  
- No quiere conocer la respuesta y es demasiado personal, Jean.  
- De eso nada, jovencito. Estamos hablando de mi hija… Sí quiero conocer la respuesta y creo que tengo derecho a saberla.  
- De acuerdo, luego no diga que no se lo advertí.** – Suspiré. **– Desde el primer día.  
- No… es… posible. –** Negó con la cabeza, boquiabierta. - **¿Estás diciéndome que Hermione te permitió…? ¿Desde el primer día?  
- Le dije que no quería escucharlo. Concéntrese en que los dos tenemos claros nuestros sentimientos y que vamos a casarnos, eso puede suavizar un poco el impacto. –** Vi cómo se apoyaba en las encimeras. - **¿Quiere sentarse? –** Sujetándola y llevándola de vuelta al taburete.  
**- Pero… ¡Yo no eduqué a una chica fácil! –** Protestó.  
**- Hermione es cualquier cosa menos fácil, Jean. –** Dándole palmaditas suaves en la espalda. – **No fue como usted se está imaginando…  
- ¡Pues ya puedes empezar a explicármelo porque no entiendo cómo mi hija se olvidó de todo lo que le enseñé acerca de cómo tratar con los chicos! Porque recuerdo perfectamente que le dije que nada de besos hasta la tercera cita.  
- Se olvidó de la increíble curiosidad que tiene Hermione… y que es tan pertinaz o más que usted.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que fue ella la que…?  
- Más o menos… yo participé un poco también. Hormonas, ¿recuerda?  
- ¡Pero ella no tomaba la poción entonces, podría haberse quedado embarazada!  
- Jean, por favor, olvídese de los embarazos. No va a ocurrir, ¿vale? Y existen muchos más métodos que esa poción.  
- Bien… -** Asintiendo a duras penas y hundiendo el rostro entre las manos. – **Pero sigo sin comprenderlo…  
- Estábamos en una sala abandonada, era de noche, chimenea, velas… Empezamos a hablar en serio, luego comenzamos a decirnos cosas más o menos en broma, tonteamos un poco y… ocurrió.** – Haciendo un resumen extremadamente sintetizado de aquella noche. – **De todos modos yo ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años, no quería hacerle daño, todo lo contrario… ¿Se llega a hacer una idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi que ella tenía el más mínimo interés por mí?  
- ¿Y cómo no iba a tenerlo? –** Me miró con sorna y yo la miré confundido. – **Eres un perfecto adonis, educado, inteligente, atento, encantador, le salvaste la vida… ¿Le dejaste alguna alternativa para que pudiese decir que no?  
- Varias… -** Riéndome al recordar que le ofrecí diversas oportunidades para escapar de mis garras. –** Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella.  
- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella? Dijiste que llevabas años enamorado…  
- El primer día que la vi, en la estación. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Estaba en el andén 9 y ¾ con mis padres, esperando con nerviosismo a que llegasen mis amigos antes de subirme al tren. No era más que un mocoso de once años al que su padre había llenado la cabeza con propaganda racista acerca de los hijos de muggles y que tenía la misión de llevarse bien con Harry Potter a toda costa, cuando apareció su hija por la barrera. Quedé irremediablemente prendado de sus ojos cuando éstos se cruzaron con los míos, en aquel momento no sabía quién era, sólo podía ver que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás. Su mirada me sonreía y me daba aliento al mismo tiempo, era como si hubiese sido capaz de llegar a través de ellos al fondo de mi alma y supiese que estaba aterrorizado por lo que me esperaba al final del trayecto en tren.  
- ¿Lo sabe ella?  
- No, nunca se lo dije.  
- Pero… dijisteis que os odiabais cuando erais pequeños… que tú le gastabas bromas muy pesadas.  
- Hola… idiota con lavado de cerebro, presente. –** Levantando una mano. **– Me sentía como un imbécil y me torturé a mí mismo por estar siempre pendiente de esa niña a la que tenía que odiar. Me obligué a ser cruel con ella para intentar borrar lo que sentía por ella… Hasta que crecí y me di cuenta de que era inútil, estaba enamorado de ella y no podía borrarlo así como así. Incluso me resigné a que ella fuese la que me odiase y que jamás me dirigiese la palabra…  
- Vale… supongo que creíste que te habías muerto e ido al cielo cuando ella comenzó a corresponderte, ¿no?** – Sonriéndome.  
**- Más o menos.** – Correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Isa apareció unos minutos más tarde. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta de baloncesto. Por su aspecto, acababa de despertarse, sus ojos aún estaban algo entrecerrados y los frotaba igual que una niña pequeña.

**- Buenos días, Isabel. -** Saludó la señora Granger a la asesina.  
**- Buenos días, Isa... -** Poniéndole en la mano un vaso de zumo de naranja.  
**- Buenos días, señora Granger.-** Mirándome extrañada y tomando un trago de zumo **- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho que ya me haces la pelota?  
- Nada... sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás despierta. -** Sonriéndole divertido.  
**- ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita, Isa, sin que te sientas ofendida?** - Comenzó la señora Granger. Estaba claro que ahora le tocaba sufrir a ella.  
**- Por supuesto, señora Granger.-** Respondió aún dormida pero levemente intrigada - **Vale... zumo... pregunte.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntas tú y Ziva? -** Disparó con la misma contundencia con la que me había preguntado a mí.  
**- Ya veo de quién ha heredado Hermione sus ansias de conocimiento.-** Despertando del todo con una sonrisa en los labios **- Apenas unas dos semanas...-** acomodándose en la silla sin dejar de mirarme de refilón - **¿A ti también, sajón?  
- Nada más llegar a la cocina.** - Me reí, sirviéndome una taza de café y sentándome en un taburete para atender al interrogatorio, ahora que no era el objeto del mismo. **- ¿Por qué te crees que te tenía el zumo listo?  
- ¿Sólo dos semanas? -** Se extrañó la señora Granger. **- Pues parece que lleváis años...  
- Ya... es que juntas sólo dos semanas, pero la conozco desde que iniciamos el curso.-** Tomando otro sorbo de su zumo con relativa calma - **Si la incomoda siempre podemos dormir separadas, señora Granger...  
- ¡Oh, no!** - Se sorprendió mi suegra. **- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Hacéis una pareja muy tierna...** - Mirándome de reojo. **- ¿Y me puedes decir algo de estos dos?  
- Eso me temo que tendrá que preguntárselo a su hija.-** Visiblemente más relajada pues estaba acostumbrada a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones. - **Aunque algo me dice que ya obtuvo las respuestas que necesitaba del rubito...  
- Es igual que ella... -** Concentrándome en mi taza de café. **- Y me pilló con la guardia baja.  
- ¡No seas así! Sabes perfectamente que Hermione no me va decir nada... como mucho me dice si aprueba o no.** - Protestó como una colegiala. **- Sólo quiero confirmar lo que él me ha dicho, nada más. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos? ¿Sabes si la trata bien? ¿No la habrá engatusado con algún hechizo o algo así?  
- Señora Granger...-** dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y tomando su mano entre las suyas - **Sé cómo es su hija y sé cómo se tomaría el que yo respondiese por ella a preguntas que atañen a su relación con Draco, pero puede estar completamente segura de una cosa... la trata bien y no ha usado ningún hechizo con ella...-** mirándola fijamente a los ojos - **Yo no lo hubiese permitido.  
- Ni yo me hubiese rebajado a ello.** - Refunfuñé.  
**- Bueno, vale... nada de engaños y nada de preguntas acerca de estos dos.** - Alzando las manos en una aparente rendición. - **¿Y qué tal lo pasasteis anoche?  
- Salimos a tomar algo... cenamos en un restaurante... fuimos a bailar... lo normal cuando se sale de noche por Londres.-** Sabiendo que mi suegra no se iba a quedar satisfecha.  
**- ¿Y a dónde fuisteis? -** Siguiendo con el método Gestapo.  
**- A un restaurante, pero no se preocupe que los llevaré a usted y al señor Granger a cenar una noche a modo de agradecimiento.-** La miraba a los ojos directamente y no podía dejar de sonreír.  
**- ¡Qué bien, seguro que a Rupert le encanta!** - Estaba claro que mi suegra estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada por encontrarse con alguien tan versado en pasar por interrogatorios como Isabel. - **¿Y a dónde fuisteis a bailar?  
- A un local de moda del centro, resulta que el dueño es "amigo" de la familia y no podía pasar por aquí sin hacerle una visita.** - La Assamita se estaba divirtiendo con el interrogatorio. **- Tranquila que no estuvimos en ningún local de mala reputación.  
- Yo quiero que me des clases... -** Pedí tomando un sorbo de mi café. **- No es justo que me pillen despistado y cocinando... lo hizo a traición, seguro.** - Negando con la cabeza.  
**- No, claro que no...** - Intentando encontrar la manera de pedir confirmación de lo que le había dicho yo. - **¿Y qué tal con los amigos de Hermione? A mí me encanta la parejita que hacen Nicole y Andy, son tan responsables.  
- Años de experiencia, rubito... Si quieres te dejo con mi padre una temporada para que aprendas el sutil arte del interrogatorio...-** respondió guiñándome un ojo. **- Con los amigos de su hija... muy bien la verdad, aunque creo que es consciente de que no somos del agrado de Mike y la verdad es que tampoco me preocupa, obviándolo a él... la noche fue muy amena.  
- Creo que, a este paso, le pediré a Hermione que me dé clases... -** Suspiré resignado. **- Con el tiempo me plantearé acudir a tu padre...  
- ¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme demasiado por lo que le cuente a su madre? Es que luego ella me llamará para darme un parte exagerado de todo lo que hicisteis y... quiero estar preparada. -** Palmeando la mano de Isabel, intentando mostrarle que su preocupación estaba basada en una buena razón.  
**- Jean... ruego me disculpe por tutearla... no debe preocuparse por nada de lo que puedan contarle tanto Mike como su madre. Le aseguro, Jean, que nada de lo que pasó anoche fue nada de lo que deba preocuparse... lo que le cuenten no serán nada más que las exageraciones e invenciones de alguien a quien no le entra en la cabeza que su hija esté enamorada de otra persona que no sea él.-** Hay que reconocerle que sabe como salir del paso. **- Sajón, ¿qué opinas?** - Intentando cambiar un poco el tono de la charla **- ¿Seré una depravada por estar con una mujer y no con el atolondrado de Mike?  
- Tú serás una depravada, yo me he dedicado a pervertir a menores, Hermione será una descocada, los demás unos atontados sin cerebro por dejarse llevar...** - Enumeré sin pensarlo. **- No creo que salgamos muy bien parados si nos guiamos por su manera de ver las cosas.  
- ¡No creo que llegue a todo eso! Y estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no debería escandalizarse porque dos chicas estén juntas... sería un poco retrógrado por su parte, ¿no?** - Opinó la madre.

"_¿No has pensado en cambiarte de ropa, rubito? Apestas a whisky y tabaco."_ Me insinuó Isabel mentalmente.  
_"¡Mierda! No me di cuenta y… como que estaba pensando en otras cosas anoche, tampoco me dio tiempo esta mañana… Apareció de pronto en el cuarto, mientras Hermione dormía agarrada a mí."_

**- Lamento decirle que por desgracia sigue habiendo gente con ese pensamiento y máxime cuando una de esas dos chicas se supone que comparte habitación con el objeto de deseo de ese personaje.-** Replicó Isabel encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente **- De lo que no se percata es de que el mundo a su alrededor ha cambiado.  
- ¡Y yo que creía que esa era la fantasía de todo adolescente! -** Se carcajeó la señora Granger.  
**- Creo que voy un momento arriba, a ver si Hermione sigue dormida. -** Declaré terminándome el café de un trago. **- Al menos tú no corres tanto peligro como yo.  
- Ahí ya sí que no llego a tanto.-** Riéndose abiertamente al ver que la madre de Hermione tenía una mente singular. **- Corre... corre... lagartija... con lo agradable que es conversar con tu futura suegra y mira que salir corriendo. Por cierto, ten cuidado con Ziva que creo que está a punto de despertarse...**

Subí las escaleras y entré en el dormitorio. Hermione seguía durmiendo plácidamente, me había sustituido por una de las almohadas. Metí la mano en la mochila y saqué unos pantalones sencillos y una camisa. Por la fuerza de la costumbre no me preocupé porque ella estuviese allí y me cambié de ropa. Lo único fue concentrarme por unos segundos en eliminar mágicamente cualquier tipo de aroma o sustancia que se hubiese adherido a mi cuerpo, igual que si me diese una ducha. Tampoco quería perder demasiado tiempo en algo tan rutinario. Al salir del cuarto me topé con Ziva, que también llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camisetita de tirantes.

**- Buenos días, Ziva… Tengo tu desayuno listo en la cocina y te advierto que la señora Granger está en modo interrogatorio.  
- Buenos días, rubito. ¿Interrogatorio? ¿Tan temprano ya por la mañana?-** Replicó desperezándose para estar lo más despierta posible. **- Estoy más que segura de que Enid ha sabido lidiar con tu suegra...-** inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me miraba intrigada **- Va a ser que tú no has tenido tanta suerte...  
- Me ha manejado como ha querido... se parece demasiado a Hermione.** - Negué con la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras delante de ella. - **¿Te gustan los gofres?** - Entrando en la cocina. **- Tenías razón Isa, ya tengo a Triqui pidiendo comida.  
- Buenos días, señora Granger.-** Realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo - **Enid no le hagas ni caso que lo único que he hecho ha sido meterme un poco con él y mira cómo se lo toma.  
- Sí, claro, como no estoy escuchando rugir a tu estómago... -** Protesté mientras le ponía delante una bandeja con gofres. - **Come sin miedo que no se van a terminar. -** Sonriéndole.  
**- Buenos días, pequeña. Por cierto, Isa... ¿Acaso confirmas que estos dos van lo suficientemente en serio como para decir que soy su futura suegra? Término que no me gusta nada, es como lo de madrastra... -** Riéndose.  
**- Estoy creciendo y necesito alimentarme, cobardica.-** Empezando a atacar los gofres que le había puesto delante  
**- Van en serio, señora Granger. Además el término suegra no tiene por qué tener una acepción ofensiva... y menos si la suegra en cuestión es como usted.  
- De verdad, señora Granger... hay suegras y suegras y estoy más que segura que usted es de las buenas. -** Intervino Ziva dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a la madre de Hermione.  
**- Y luego decís que yo soy el pelota. –** Refunfuñé preparando una taza de café para el señor Granger que bajaba las escaleras.  
**- Buenos días.** – Saludó en general al entrar en la cocina, quedándose un poco sorprendido por las pintas de Isabel y Ziva. **- ¿Por qué está durmiendo Hermione en el cuarto en que se suponía que tenía que dormir él?  
- No te preocupes, Rupert, sólo que la niña tenía problemas para dormir y fue a charlar un rato con el chico. –** Le tranquilizó su esposa.  
**- Buenos días, señor Granger. –** Lo saludé poniéndole la taza de humeante café delante.

Mientras tanto me preocupé de preparar una bandeja para subírsela a Hermione. Puse un plato con dos gofres, una jarrita con chocolate fundido, una taza grande de café y un vaso de zumo. Abrí un cajón y saqué el Profeta para colocarlo a un lado de la bandeja. Sin siquiera pensarlo, hice aparecer un violetero con una sencilla rosa roja. Entonces fue cuando me percaté de que se había hecho el silencio en la cocina, mis suegros estaban observando mis movimientos con curiosidad.

**- ¿Qué haces? –** Me preguntó la señora Granger.  
**- Preparo el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama a Hermione…** – Sin darle mayor importancia y terminando por poner un vaso de agua y una servilleta. **- …como todos los días.  
- Rupert, toma nota. –** Tirándole de la manga de la camisa a su marido e impidiendo que se llevase a la boca el trocito de gofre. **– Tú no haces esas cosas… -** Lanzándole una mirada de reojo.  
**- Quizás es porque tú te levantas dos horas antes que yo…** - rezongó mi suegro, libre al fin para comer el cachito de gofre.  
**- Draco, Hermione sabe que en esta casa se desayuna en la cocina. No está enferma, por lo que tendrá que bajar si quiere comer algo.** – Mirando la bandeja.  
**- ¿Puedo al menos llevarle el café para que no me muerda?** – Pedí con una tímida sonrisa.

Dejé la taza en la mesilla de noche y me senté en la cama con cuidado, acaricié su rostro con los nudillos y me agaché para besarla. Sus brazos pronto abandonaron la almohada y me buscaron para atraerme hacia ella. Le permití que me tirase contra el colchón ya que no cesaba de besarme. Probablemente estaba deseando que tuviésemos uno de esos despertares que tanto le gustaban, en los que le hacía el amor hasta que no quedaban más de cinco minutos para que nos arreglásemos y saliésemos corriendo hacia clase. Pero me obligué a apartarla de mí.

**- Hermione… tienes que despertar… tus padres te esperan para desayunar.  
- Pero es que te quiero a ti de desayuno… -** Protestó volviendo a besarme.  
**- Pues no podrá ser… ya me tuviste como merienda y luego como tentempié de madrugada…** - sonriéndome. – **Mira que me no te va a quedar marido como sigas así…** - Bromeé.  
**- No es justo que quieras ser un niño bueno cuando yo quiero ser una chica mala. –** Refunfuñó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y sembrándolo de diminutos besos.  
**- Bueno… si te pones así, no me vas a dejar otra opción que despertarte por las malas…** - gemí, se estaba aprovechando de que sabía que cada vez que tocaba mi cuello era una invitación a hacerme olvidar toda cautela. **– Tu madre me ha estado interrogando sobre nuestra relación… y ha logrado sonsacarme una buena parte. Se ve que tiene la misma capacidad que tú para arrancarme lo que desea saber.  
- No….** – Se quejó lastimosamente. - **¿Qué le has dicho?  
- Ya sabe que estamos prometidos para casarnos y que no tenemos una relación tan casta como les hiciste creer ayer. También le ha quedado claro que estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Vas a tener que darme clases de cómo superar los interrogatorios, cariño.** – Levantándome. **– Te he traído café, por cierto.** – Intentando desviar su atención. **– Ahora será mejor que baje mientras tú te arreglas y terminas de despertarte.**

Hermione bajó un poco después de mí, se sonrió al ver la bandeja que había preparado para ella. Saludó a todos y se fue hasta donde estaba su desayuno. Acarició los pétalos de la flor con una sonrisa, luego vino hasta mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios, con el mismo cuidado con el que había acariciado la delicada rosa. No pude resistirme y le devolví la caricia, deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla igual que ella los había deslizado por los pétalos.

**- ¿Ya te has tomado el café?** – Pregunté en un susurro.  
**- Sí, gracias. –** Fijando sus ojos ambarinos en los míos. – **No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias con mi desayuno, no tengo mucha hambre. –** Sonriéndose. – **Creo que aún estoy terminando de hacer la digestión de la cena.** – Tomando el vaso con zumo y dándole un sorbo.  
**- Tienes que comer, Hermione. –** Con una ligera nota de reprimenda en mi voz. **– No vamos a discutir como siempre…  
- Exacto, vas a ser una buena brujita y te vas a comer todo lo que hay en esa bandeja.** – Me apoyó Isabel.  
**- ¿Por qué os obsesionáis tanto con que coma? –** Suspiró con resignación. **– Intentaré comerme un gofre… -** Aceptó jugando con sus dedos en mi mano. – **Pero sólo porque eres un demonio que se ha molestado en prepararlos porque son mi desayuno favorito…  
- Por eso te vas a comer dos gofres… y… no valen los chantajes emocionales. –** Deteniendo el juego de sus dedos para tomar su mano y besar la punta de esos mismos dedos.** – Sabes perfectamente que no me dejo convencer por esos ojos del color de la miel cuando se refiere a la comida.** – Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió hasta la bandeja, llevándome con ella de la mano.  
**- De acuerdo… haré un esfuerzo y me comeré dos gofres.** – Concedió al fin.

Los padres de Hermione no se perdían nada de esta escena. Seguramente no se les pasó por alto el que, de manera inconsciente, Hermione me había arrastrado con ella hasta que estuve a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura mientras comenzaba a desayunar. Me había dado cuenta con el tiempo, de que a Hermione le gustaba tenerme cerca mientras comía, de esa manera estaba más relajada y no protestaba tanto.

**- Al parecer ayer tuvisteis una noche movidita… -** dejó caer el señor Granger.  
**- Un poco. –** Reclinándose contra mí. **– Mike resultó… un inconveniente inesperado.** – Frunciendo el ceño al recordar la discusión. **– No creo que volvamos a verle en una temporada.  
- Tampoco será para tanto, ¿no?** – El señor Granger aún no había obtenido una versión completa del incidente.  
**- Papá, se pasó siete pueblos. –** Protestó Hermione. **– No quiero seguir hablando de eso…  
- Rupert, por lo que he podido arrancarles… -** intervino la señora Granger. **– Parece ser que Mike no aceptó muy bien que Hermi esté con Draco y dijo unas cuantas cosas fuera de lugar.  
- Pero de ahí a que no vuelvan a verse… -** frunció el ceño mientras me miraba, preguntándose quizás si yo era el responsable.  
**- No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a Draco, papá.** – Saltó Hermione interpretando correctamente la mirada de su padre. **– Hace años que mis amigos me estaban advirtiendo del comportamiento obsesivo de Mike, siento no haberles hecho caso antes, anoche pude comprobar que tenían toda la razón… no quiero tener cerca de mí a alguien que se cree con derechos sobre mí porque su madre le haya organizado la vida y me haya incluido en ella sin mi consentimiento.  
- Y sin embargo aceptas que Draco se porte como tu sombra y te dé órdenes…** - Replicó él.  
**- ¡No me vengas con esas, papá!** – Llevando una mano instintivamente hacia la mía. **– Se ve que mamá aún no tuvo tiempo para ponerte al día… -** resopló. – **Draco se preocupa por mi bienestar, las discusiones por la comida son el pan nuestro de cada día…** - Cortando un trocito de gofre y llevándoselo a la boca.  
**- Es cierto, Rupert. Draco me ha contado que siempre tienen problemas porque Hermi no come lo suficiente, al parecer tuvo un inicio de anemia a principios de curso y todo.** – Eso se lo había contado el día anterior, mientras cocinábamos. – **Y, por lo que he entendido, Mike no estaba pensando precisamente en el bienestar de nuestra hija… ¿Tengo que recordarte lo mucho que te molestaba el que Magda le hubiese metido en la cabeza a su hijo que debía casarse con Hermione?  
- Jean, estamos hablando de una mujer que no tiene nada más que hacer que sentarse y pensar cosas estúpidas, no creo que Mike sea tan estúpido como para creerse todas las locuras que se le ocurren.** – Señaló hacia nosotros. **– Pero sí puedo ver con mis propios ojos cómo mi hija está pendiente en todo momento de ese chico, cómo le busca cuando no está… ¡Incluso durmieron juntos!  
- Rupert… no hagas un montaña de un grano de arena… -** mi suegra puso los ojos en blanco. – **Te lo iba a explicar más adelante, pero veo que no puedo retrasarlo más… los chicos están enamorados y van a casarse. –** El señor Granger se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. **– No, no se lo han tomado a la ligera y sí, saben perfectamente lo que significa eso.** – Respondiendo a las silenciosas preguntas que adivinaba en la mirada de su marido.  
**- Estás embarazada… ¿es eso? –** Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
**- No, papá, no estoy embarazada… -** resopló Hermione. – **Pero te puedes hacer una idea de por qué no quise deciros nada ayer… sabía que llegaríais a esa estúpida conclusión.  
- Señor Granger, mi intención es cuidar de su hija en todo momento, le aseguro que no pienso en otra cosa… por eso deseaba obtener su bendición para poder hacerlo el resto de mi vida.  
- No te preocupes, Draco.** – La señora Granger no permitió que su marido dijese nada inapropiado. **– Tenéis nuestra bendición, él todavía no lo entiende, pero ya me encargaré yo de eso.  
- Gracias, mamá. –** Le sonrió Hermione terminando su primer gofre. – **Significa mucho para Draco, él es quien quería hacer las cosas como es debido, ya le dije que es un concepto un poco anticuado… -** Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- No es anticuado… es educado. No quiero que tu padre me odie por raptarte e impedir que te lleve hasta el altar.** – Besando su mejilla. **– No te olvides del otro gofre.** – Le recordé.  
**- Sí, sí… estoy en ello.** – Refunfuñó.

Durante todo este tiempo no había dejado de observar la casa de Mike. Se había despertado e ido al baño para darse una ducha, entonces bajó hasta el comedor, donde le esperaba su madre con el desayuno preparado. No me estaba concentrando demasiado, sólo me interesaba escuchar lo que pudiese decirle a ella, lo que estuviesen haciendo no era importante para mí.

"_¿Qué tal anoche, cariño? ¿Lograste solucionar el problema que tenías con Minnie?"_ Preguntó la madre con toda la naturalidad del mundo.  
_"No, mamá. Me temo que ya no tiene solución."_ Dijo él con un ligero resquemor en su voz.  
_"Tampoco hace falta que te pongas melodramático, querido."_ Le reprendió ella. _"Deberías tener algo más de confianza en ti mismo. Ese chico no puede ser mejor que tú para ella."_ Suspiró con apatía. _"Te lo tengo dicho mil veces, esa chiquilla es la más indicada para ti. Su familia es apropiada, su educación excelente y es lo suficientemente bonita como para quedar bien de tu brazo, pero tampoco es una gran belleza por lo que tus colegas no se sentirán tentados de robártela. Aún así, es normal que tengas que soportar que tenga algún escarceo en el colegio, seguro que tú también has robado algún beso a una chica."  
"No lo entiendes, mamá. Me ha dejado claro que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo."_ Protestó Mike. _"Y, después de lo que tuve que soportar anoche, creo que es lo mejor. Tampoco quiero nada que ver con ella."  
"Bien, ya me has intrigado lo suficiente. Dime qué demonios pasó."_ El tono de su madre era exigente y autoritario.  
_"Pues ese tal Draco, en cuanto salimos de la casa de Hermione, empezó a dejar ver su verdadera cara, casi podría decirse que es la que utilizaría el mismísimo diablo."_ Ahí comenzó el tono rencoroso. _"Lo primero de todo es que se dedicó a alardear de que tenía mucho dinero, nos invitó a todas las copas, solicitó una limusina, pagó la cena en un restaurante carísimo… Pero eso es lo de menos. Bebe alcohol, fuma y se dedica a controlar a las mujeres de un modo que da asco. ¡Incluso tiene un pasaporte que dice que tiene veintidós años! Se concentró en ganarse la confianza de esos idiotas, los convenció para que bebiesen alcohol y se desmadrasen por completo. Pero es que… además, ese restaurante… me parece que pertenece a la mafia o algo así. Había unos tipos muy raros comiendo allí, muchos de ellos no le quitaban el ojo de encima y lo miraban como si fuese una especie de rey o jefazo. Cuando fuimos a la discoteca, de verdad creí que nos iban a dar la patada, pero entró como si fuese el maldito amo. ¡Subió a la sala VIP y estuvo un buen rato allí! No sé, pero creo que estuvieron consumiendo drogas o algo por el estilo. Cuando volvió traía unas tarjetas con las que nos dieron consumiciones gratis. Esos atolondrados lo aprovecharon para beber alcohol, claro. Luego demostró lo vicioso que es bailando de una manera repulsiva con esa fulana que Minnie cree que es amiga suya. Terminaron por convencer a todos los demás para que bailasen también. ¡Si los llegas a ver! Aquello era totalmente obsceno y asqueroso… ¡Parecía que iban a ponerse a… bueno… a hacerlo en medio de la pista! Pero no queda todo ahí… resulta que se llevó a Minnie a un sitio apartado…"_ Ahí se quedó callado.  
_"Pero tú los estarías observando, ¿no? Impedirías que se aprovechase de ella… ¿verdad?"_ Insistió la madre.  
_"No pude. Desaparecieron por completo, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban y… la verdad, es que no me apetecía buscarla. ¡Cada vez me daba más asco!"_ Casi escupió con genuina repulsión. _"Por cómo estaban al volver, no hace falta haberlo visto para saber lo que estuvieron haciendo. Minnie se comportaba como una verdadera ramera, sentada en sus rodillas, bebiendo whisky directamente de su boca… ¡Argh!"_ Rugió asqueado. _"¡Pero eso no es lo mejor de todo, mamá!"  
"¿Pero aún hay más?"_ Inquirió su madre con creciente interés.  
_"Cuando le reprendí su actitud, tuvo la desfachatez de decir que era su marido… ¿Te lo puedes creer?"_ Exclamó atónito. _"Tuve que salir de allí y volver en taxi a casa, no soportaba estar en ese ambiente de depravación por más tiempo… definitivamente no pienso tener nada más que ver con esa… fulana."  
"Eso lo decidiré yo, Mickey, querido."_ Dijo su madre, una ligera nota de advertencia en su voz. _"Me encargaré de que sus padres se enteren de todas las tonterías que su hija ha estado haciendo, seguro que se sienten encantados de arrancarla de los brazos de ese chulo y devolvértela mucho más dócil."  
"Te deseo suerte, mamá."_ Con una silenciosa carcajada. _"Me temo que te vas a encontrar con que los Granger no son tan perfectos como te creías… ayer no pusieron ninguna traba cuando ese tipo sacó una botella de vino durante la comida. Y, por cómo se comportaban con él… me parece que ya estuvo encargándose de que se creyesen que él era perfecto… ¡Si se rebajó a ponerse a cocinar y todo!"_

**- ¡Lo que daría por sacarle las entrañas centímetro a centímetro!** – Gruñí entre dientes. Los puños cerrados para impedir que estropease nada y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza.  
**- ¿De qué estás hablando, Draco?** – Hermione me miró preocupada, posando una mano en mi brazo y buscando calmarme.  
**- Esa basura de Mike…** - Mirándola suplicante. **– Dame tu permiso para reducir su cuerpo a pulpa, por favor.  
- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –** Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente, intentando averiguar qué podía haber despertado esa rabia en mí.  
**- ¡Uy!** – Exclamó la señora Granger. **– Creo que ya está contándole a su madre su versión de vuestra salida… -** Me miraba preocupada por mi reacción. **- ¿Tan horrible es?** – Le hice un resumen de lo que acababa de escuchar. - **¡Vaya…!  
- Tú no lo matas, rubito… -** Rugió Isabel, luchando por controlarse. **– Ese mequetrefe es mío…** - centrando su mirada en el rostro de Hermione. **– Tranquila, fida'i, le haremos tragar sus palabras… una a una…  
- De eso nada, vosotros estáis de vacaciones. –** Intervino Ziva. **– Será mejor que lo haga yo, además… -** Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Tengo inmunidad diplomática.  
- A este paso voy a ir yo… -** gruñó Hermione también con los dientes y los puños apretados por la ira. - **¡Parece que no pueden dejarme tranquila ni siquiera cuando estoy en casa!  
- ¡Oh, oh!** – Murmuramos Isabel y yo al unísono, poniéndonos en alerta.  
**- ¡No aguanto más!** – Gritó poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta. Me moví con rapidez y me situé frente a ella. **- ¡Apártate, Draco, voy a decirles cuatro cositas a esos dos intrigantes de tres al cuarto!  
- Hermione, por favor, piénsalo bien… -** Sujetando sus hombros. **– Sé que estás enfadada, yo también… pero… déjanos a nosotros lidiar con esas cosas, ¿vale?  
- Hermione, hija… -** se acercó su madre, aún mirándome raro por la rapidez con la que acababa de moverme. **– Yo le haría caso a Draco… no merece la pena que te molestes por esos dos…  
- Es que no lo entiendes, mamá, ya no puedo más con tantas estupideces… Primero mis amigos, luego mis compañeros, los profesores y ahora… ¿esto? ¿Es que no puedo dedicarme a vivir mi vida como yo quiera, acaso he de seguir las órdenes de todo el mundo porque piensan que es lo mejor para mí? Según unos criterios absolutamente egoístas, he de añadir. No… voy a ir ahora mismo a esa casa y pienso lanzarles unos cuantos hechizos para que me dejen en paz…** - Volviendo a encontrarse conmigo. **- ¡Apártate ahora mismo de mi camino, Draco!  
- No.** – Cruzándome de brazos. **– Te encerraré si es necesario, pero no pienso permitir que cometas una locura llevada por la ira.  
- Hazle caso al sajón, fida'i… -** Intervino Isabel con tono conciliador. **– Ahora no piensas, estás cegada por la indignación y la frustración. Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes pero, lo único que vas a conseguir torturándolos es arrepentirte después.  
- Sigo diciendo que yo puedo hacerlo sin tantos inconvenientes como vosotros… -** Dijo Ziva, intentaba relajar un poco el ambiente. – **Inmunidad diplomática… ¿recordáis?  
- Hermione, piénsalo bien. Si te dejamos ir… ¿qué vas a hacer? –** Intentando hacerla entrar en razón. - **¿Les torturarás? ¿Les harás olvidar hasta sus propios nombres? ¿Harás que ellos paguen tu frustración con todo el mundo? ¿De verdad crees que eso te hará sentir mejor?** – Ella se me quedó mirando dubitativa. – **Porque si de verdad lo crees, sabes que soy el primero en apoyarte… Te los traeré ante ti y los arrojaré a tus pies si me dices que con eso estarás feliz. –** Abrió la boca un segundo y la volvió a cerrar. Sentía cómo la adrenalina iba abandonando su sistema. – **Eso creía.** – Encerrándola en un abrazo tranquilizador. **– Sé cómo te sientes, cariño, pero no puedo permitirte que cometas una locura.** – Besando su cabello. - **¿Quieres que te sirva de saco de boxeo un rato para descargar adrenalina? –** Propuse con una sonrisa.  
**- No… -** murmuró tras pensárselo un rato. **– Eres demasiado duro… Supongo que me he pasado un poco, ¿no?  
- Sólo un poquito, cielo. Reconozco que por un momento me tuviste algo preocupado, pero sé que al final te habrías detenido tú solita.** – Liberándola de mi abrazo, pero sin dejar de rodear sus hombros. - **¿Y si nos olvidamos de esos dos y nos ponemos a planear lo que nos queda de semana?  
- De acuerdo… pero… -** Lanzó una mirada por la ventana, como si desease poder ver la casa que estaba al otro lado de los muros y la calle.  
**- Ni caso… Olvídate de que existen, ¿vale?** – Sentándola en un taburete. – **¿Por qué no llamas a Nicole y Andy para que vengan a tomar el té esta tarde?** – Propuse para cambiar de tema. – **Mañana podríamos ir a visitar a Crabe y Goyle, te recuerdo que sus madres se mueren por conocerte.  
- Sí, seguro… -** Resopló con escepticismo.  
**- ¿Después de que esos dos se hayan dedicado a contarles lo buena influencia que eres sobre mí? ¿Qué te apuestas a que te reciben con la mejor de su porcelana?  
- ¡Oye, podríamos estrenar la piscina!** – Propuso Ziva.  
**- Ya podéis respirar de nuevo, chicos… -** Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. **– Ya se me ha pasado la tontería…  
- Con lo buena que eres mintiendo… perdónanos si no nos lo creemos hasta que terminen las vacaciones…** - Resopló Isabel.  
**- ¿Y si eres una niña buena que va a darse una duchita y ponerse el bañador?** – Pedí dándole un beso en la mejilla. **– Isa te acompañará para asegurarse de que no te escabulles, por supuesto. –** Guiñándole un ojo a la asesina.  
**- Por supuesto… -** Aceptó Hermione con aire resignado. - **¿Me voy a convertir en una prisionera sólo por perder los estribos un momentito?  
- Sólo hasta que nos aseguremos de que no vas a salir corriendo para torturar a muggles idiotas, nada más. –** Le dijo Ziva. **– Puedo vigilarte yo, si lo prefieres…** - Con un guiño picarón.  
**- No, gracias… al menos Isa no va a meterme mano. –** Levantándose para ir hasta la puerta.  
**- ¿Quién dice que no? Con ese cuerpazo que tienes… me resultará difícil contenerme…** - Se metió con ella la Assamita.  
**- No empieces, Isa.** – Protestó mi mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco y encaminándose a las escaleras.

Respiramos un poco cuando las dos salieron de la cocina y escuchamos cómo subían las escaleras. Nos quedó claro que Hermione estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con todos los acontecimientos que llevaban ocurriendo a su alrededor. Quizás Mike y su madre no eran más que dos humanos mezquinos sin importancia, pero sus desplantes habían sido la gota que colmó el vaso de su tolerancia. No me había imaginado el nivel de estrés, que mi esposa sobrellevaba con absoluto silencio, hasta el momento en que estuvo a punto de romper todas las normas, tanto mágicas como muggles, para hacer algo que estaba en contra de su naturaleza compasiva. Me dejé caer sobre uno de los taburetes y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos, expulsando el aire de mis pulmones en un gesto de alivio.

**- Sabes que Enid no le va a dejar hacer ninguna estupidez… -** Dijo Ziva en un susurro.  
**- Sí… lo sé… -** Alzando de nuevo la cabeza. **– Lo que me preocupa no es eso, sino que está llegando al límite, Ziva.  
- ¿A qué venía todo eso, chicos? –** Preguntó la señora Granger. **– Mi hija no es alguien que pierda la compostura de ese modo, por lo menos no por una buena razón…  
- Tiene razón, Jean… son demasiadas cosas que no podemos controlar y que provocan demasiado estrés en Hermione. –** Negué con la cabeza. **– Pero no vamos a ponernos a enumerar ahora todas las vicisitudes por las que tenemos que pasar últimamente…  
- Ve fuera a darte un paseo, anda. –** Me animó Ziva. **– Yo me quedo controlando el fuerte.** – Guiñándome un ojo.** – Necesitas… relajarte un poco.  
- Sí, no me vendrá mal.** – Levantándome para salir…  
**- Si necesitas fumar, puedes hacerlo. –** Dijo el señor Granger de pronto, lo miré sorprendido. - **Supongo que sabes perfectamente que no deberías hacerlo, has tenido el detalle de no intentar fumar aquí… pero supongo que lo necesitas después de tener que lidiar con mi hija.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Así puedes explicarme por qué parecía que hablabais en serio cuando decíais que ibais a matar a nuestros vecinos. ¿Realmente seríais capaces de hacerlo?  
- Sin pestañear siquiera. –** Sacando la pitillera y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Exhalé el humo, saboreándolo. **– Pero sólo si fuese necesario… por eso detuvimos a Hermione, no debería enfrentarse a esa decisión todavía.  
- ¿Quiere eso decir que algún día tendrá que tomarla? –** Preguntó la señora Granger.  
**- No se me da muy bien Adivinación, Jean. –** Intentando reírme. **– Pero es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar del todo… -** Sobre todo cuando Lucian la convierta, puede que alguna vez tenga que cobrarse una vida o que lo haga por error.  
**- ¿Cómo pudiste moverte tan rápido antes?** – La señora Granger seguía con su sistema de interrogatorio.  
**- Reflejos adquiridos por el Quidditch. –** Respondí de manera automática.

La señora Granger debió de darse cuenta de que no estaba del todo en aquella cocina. No dejaba de escrutar las sombras para controlar la casa de Mike, no es que no me fiase que Isabel pudiese contener a Hermione, pero tampoco estaba de más ser precavido. También intentaba averiguar si esos dos tramaban algo en particular, cualquier cosa que pudiese transformarse en una acción inmediata. Me quedé mirando al vacío y especulando sobre las posibilidades de una discusión inminente. Cuando apagué el cigarrillo ya tenía claro que, si Mike se atrevía a venir a la casa, se iría con un lavado de cerebro en toda regla. No iba a permitir que siguiese estropeando la única oportunidad de Hermione para relajarse.

Ziva y yo también subimos para cambiarnos y ponernos los bañadores. Diez minutos más tarde estábamos en la piscina de los Granger, concentrándonos en mantener a Hermione con la mente ocupada para que no pudiese pensar. Aproveché que sus padres no estaban cerca, para besarla hasta hacerle olvidar todos los comentarios inapropiados de Mike. Por supuesto, Hermione se concentró en mis besos y caricias, antes que en las hirientes palabras de su vecino.

Resultó que no hacía falta llamar a Nicole y Andy, porque se dejaron caer a mediodía para saludarnos y charlar. Hermione le dejó un bañador a Nicole cuando la chica también se apuntó a darse un baño. Andy se quedó sentado en una de las tumbonas cercanas, observando a su novia divirtiéndose con mi esposa y las otras dos mujeres. Salí del agua y me senté cerca de él, con cuidado de no empaparle.

**- La señora Greenworth llamó a mi madre esta mañana.** – Me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a una lata de refresco. **– Es la madre de Mike.** – Aclaró con calma. **– Se dedicó a contarle que Hermione había traído a unos amigos del colegio y que anoche habíamos ido a un local de mala reputación, que nos habíais intentado convencer para que tomásemos drogas, fumásemos y bebiésemos.** – Tuvo que ser cuando la perdí de vista al alejarse de las sombras, porque no me había enterado de esa llamada.  
**- ¿Te creó mucho problemas en casa?** – Le pregunté con genuino interés.  
**- Para nada… -** Se mofó. **– Mi madre me conoce, muchas veces me echa la bronca porque soy demasiado serio para mi edad.** – Riéndose. – T**ardé poco en convencerla de que, quien realmente está como una cabra, es Mike.  
- No me digas más: tu madre y la señora Greenworth, nunca han sido grandes amigas.** – Encendiendo otro cigarrillo.  
**- Podría decirse que no la tiene en gran estima.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Pero la dejó lo suficientemente preocupada por si había algo de verdad en todo lo que le había contado… la señora Greenworth puede ser una gran actriz, si se lo propone. Le dije la verdad, que habíamos salido con vosotros, que fuimos a un restaurante bastante exclusivo al que ibas con tu padre y que, aunque tú fumabas, en ningún momento habías dicho o hecho nada para convencernos de que hiciésemos lo mismo.  
- No es un vicio muy sano…** - Dándole una calada. **– Soy consciente de eso y no tengo especial interés en convencer a nadie de que fume…  
- En lo que respecta al alcohol, también le dije la verdad, que nos habían invitado a lo que quisiésemos en la discoteca y que aprovechamos para probarlo, pero que, con todo lo que habíamos comido antes, tampoco era para tanto. A ver, mi madre sabe que, de vez en cuando, me tomo una cerveza y no por eso soy un alcohólico.** – Poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Pero ya sabes cómo son las madres.  
- Sí, me imagino que te costó un poquito convencerla de que no soy un demonio.** – Sonriéndome.  
**- El caso es que, un rato más tarde me llamó Nicole…  
- A ver si adivino: Su madre también había recibido una llamada preocupada de la señora Greenworth.  
- ¡Premio! Me temo que se ha dedicado a llamar a todos nuestros padres, la siguiente fue la madre de las gemelas. –** Le dio vueltas a la lata entre las manos. **- ¿Ya ha llamado a los Granger?  
- No, pero no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo. –** Volviendo a escrutar las sombras en casa de Mike. Ahora me daba cuenta de por qué no me había enterado de esas llamadas, la señora Greenworth estaba tumbada tomando el sol en la terraza, el teléfono descansaba en una mesita cercana. **– Por lo que me cuentas… veo que Mike tiene a quién parecerse. **

En la piscina, las chicas seguían divirtiéndose sin prestarnos atención, aunque sabía que Isabel no había perdido ni una sola palabra de lo que Andy me había contado. Cada vez teníamos más ganas de acabar con esa familia al completo. Mi mano se cerró en un puño cuando escuché cómo sonaba el teléfono en el interior de la casa.

**- Mira, Draco, me caes bien. Nicole y yo le tenemos mucho cariño a Hermi desde hace años, hemos soportado a Mike y sus estupideces desde que nos lo trajo una vez… supongo que ya sabes cuánto le gusta ser abogada de causas perdidas. –** Asentí con la cabeza. **– Si hemos venido, además de para estar un rato con vosotros, es para suavizar un poco las cosas cuando la señora Greenworth llame a la señora Granger.  
- Te lo agradezco, Andy… pero creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos precisamente de la reacción de la señora Granger.** – Observando cómo mi mujer perseguía a Nicole por la piscina. **– En estos momentos, la que más me preocupa es Hermione… La principal razón por la que hemos venido a pasar las vacaciones con ella y sus padres, es para que se relaje y deje de darle vueltas a unas cuantas cosas que están ocurriendo en nuestro colegio… Esta discusión con Mike no pudo ocurrir en un momento más inoportuno.**

Entre tanto estaba escuchando toda la conversación de la señora Granger con la señora Greenworth. Me complació escuchar cómo la madre era tan parecida a la hija.

**- ¡Jean, cuánto me alegro de encontrarte en casa!** – Saludó la mujer con falsa preocupación. – **No podía esperar para advertirte de algo muy importante.  
- ¿En serio, Magda? –** La señora Granger tenía una ligera nota de sarcasmo en su voz.** - ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Me temo que tengo muy malas noticias para ti y tu marido. Mickey me ha contado lo que pasó anoche en esa salida nocturna con los chicos y, me he quedado consternada…  
- Pues no sé por qué, parece que fue más o menos como otras veces, es más, se diría que se lo pasaron muy bien.  
- Jean, por favor, no seas tan ingenua… ya sabes cómo son los chicos de su edad, siempre están intentando ocultarlo todo. Por suerte, mi Mickey confía en mí y me cuenta todo… Resulta que anoche, ese chico que tu hija ha metido en tu casa, resultó ser una oveja bastante negra. ¡No sé si debería decirte todo lo que ocurrió!  
- Por favor, Magda, no me dejes con la preocupación. –** La señora Granger estaba siguiéndole el juego a la señora Greenworth. Parecía ansiosa por saber lo que iba a decirle.  
**- Resulta que los llevó a varios locales de mala reputación, de esos en los que se trafica con drogas… y… bueno, creo que es mi deber decirte que Minnie está un poco cegada por él y… al parecer se ha dejado llevar por el mal camino.** – Le contó ella con falsa preocupación. **– Creo que lo más recomendable es que saques a ese tipo de tu casa, antes de que ocurra algo peor.  
- Magda, Hermione es muy responsable, no puedo creerme que tome drogas… -** La señora Granger apenas era capaz de ocultar su indignación.  
**- Mickey no los vio directamente consumiéndolas, pero sí me dijo que… perdona, Jean, resulta tan embarazoso. Me dijo que Hermione y él se dedicaron a beber alcohol, pero no se limitaron a compartir el mismo vaso… era mucho más… íntimo.** – Haciendo una pausa dramática. **- ¡No me hagas repetirte exactamente lo que me dijo Mickey, por favor! Resulta tan… repugnante. Lo peor de todo, es que no quedó ahí la cosa, me dijo que desaparecieron durante un buen rato… supongo que sabes lo que eso quiere decir, ¿no? Me imagino que los tendrás bien separados en tu casa, ¿verdad?  
- Magda… -** La paciencia de la señora Granger había desaparecido por completo. **– Me repugna que me llames para contarme esa sarta de mentiras y exageraciones… Lo primero es que mi hija no se droga, aunque empiezo a pensar que Mike sí. Draco es un chico encantador y educado que adora a mi hija y besa el suelo que ella pisa. Si tu hijo no hubiese estado tan ocupado pensando en cómo disfrazar la verdad, a lo mejor se habría dado cuenta del modo en que la mira y se preocupa por ella. Creo que puedo confiar a la perfección en que, mi futuro yerno, se ocupará de que a Hermione no le pase nada.** – Le dijo sin respirar, creciendo su enfado con cada frase. – **Y, ya que estás tan preocupada por la virtud de Hermione, te diré que los dos duermen en la misma habitación, con mi consentimiento y mi bendición. Espero que no se te ocurra volver a llamarme para decirme más mentiras.** – Colgando el teléfono con fuerza. **- ¿Escuchaste lo que se atrevió a decir esa…?** – Dirigiéndose a su marido.  
**- Sí, cariño… ahora intenta tranquilizarte, no creo que sea buena idea que Hermione te vea así de alterada… ya viste lo que les costó a Draco e Isabel tranquilizarla antes. –** Intentó apaciguarla el señor Granger. – **No creo que le queden ganas de volver a llamar después de lo que le dijiste. **

**- ¡Estoy sedienta! –** Anunció Hermione saliendo de la piscina. - **¿Qué os parece si voy a por un poco de té helado?  
- Déjalo, cariño, ya voy yo.** – Levantándome rápidamente, ella me miró con curiosidad. – **Tú estás empapada y no creo que a tu madre le haga ilusión que lo mojes todo.** – Además, tenía que darle opción a que se calmase.  
**- No es necesario que sigas intentando ganar puntos, Draco. –** Acercándose para besarme. – **Mi madre ya te adora.  
- Lo sé, pero aún así no está de más que intente darle el menor trabajo posible, ¿no crees? –** Acariciando su rostro. **– Vuelvo enseguida.  
- Hermione… -** la llamó Nicole. **- Intenta convencer a Andy para que se una a nosotras…**

Al final conseguimos evitar que Hermione se enterase de la llamada telefónica. Nicole y Andy se quedaron a comer tras la insistencia de los señores Granger. Como hacía un día espléndido y éramos bastantes, en lugar de comer en el comedor, utilizamos el cenador que había cerca de la piscina. Mi esposa ya se había olvidado por completo de la estupidez de Mike y su madre, no parecía recordar siquiera que había querido matarlos esa misma mañana. Por desgracia, las gemelas vinieron a tomar el té y tuvieron que sacar el tema. Isabel y yo vimos cómo crecía la indignación de Hermione a medida que sus amigos le iban contando las llamadas telefónicas y las discusiones que habían provocado en sus casas. Su madre confesó que la señora Greenworth también la había llamado para intentar convencerla de esas mentiras, ella tampoco estaba muy contenta, aunque les explicó cómo se había librado de la mujer, dejándole claro que no deseaba volver a saber nada de ella. Les dijo que se encargaría de llamar a los padres de los chicos y les explicaría la verdad, para que estuviesen mucho más tranquilos y no les pusiesen más trabas.

Los chavales se fueron por la noche, mucho más animados después de que la señora Granger hubiese hecho las llamadas necesarias. Los señores Granger se retiraron a su dormitorio cansados después de un día tan repleto de emociones. Isabel y Ziva también se fueron a cama cuando Ziva comenzó a adormilarse en el sofá mientras veíamos una película. Isa tuvo que impedir que se le cayese la cabeza dentro del cuenco de palomitas.

**- Draco… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –** Empezó Hermione, acurrucada contra mí en el sofá.  
**- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, cariño.** – Acariciando su brazo.  
**- Quiero que te encargues de Mike y su madre por mí.** – Me dijo con absoluta seriedad. Eso quería decir que estaba demasiado enfadada para poder hacerla entrar en razón.  
**- ¿Quieres que los mate?** – Intentando que mi preocupación no se reflejase en mi voz.  
**- Sé que no necesitas llegar tan lejos… sólo quiero que se olviden de que existo. –** Mirándome a los ojos. **- Si te hubiese pedido que los matases… ¿lo harías?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Tendría que intentar que pareciese un accidente… pero sí, lo haría sin dudarlo.** – Deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla con lentitud. **– Pero no creo que tú me pidieses algo así… por muy enfadada que estés con ellos.  
- Se me ha pasado por la cabeza… -** reconoció bajando la mirada.  
**- Pero no me lo has pedido. Sigues siendo humana, Hermione. Y tú no eres así, siempre buscas todas las posibilidades para que no se pierdan vidas inocentes… porque sabes que, aún con todo lo mezquinos que son, no dejan de ser seres humanos. –** Alzando su rostro para que volviese a mirarme. – **Te amo, cariño, por muchas razones…** - Besando sus labios con suavidad. **– Y una de ellas es lo enormemente compasiva que eres.** – Volviendo a besarla con ternura. **- ¿Crees que podrías amarme si los matase?  
- ¿No habíamos quedado en que sólo ibas a modificar su memoria? –** Acariciando mi pecho.  
**- No eludas la pregunta…** - Sonreí.  
**- Sí, seguiría amándote. –** Sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos. – **Porque sé que lo harías sólo por protegerme  
- ¿Y si lo hiciese porque estoy molesto por el modo en que te han tratado?** – Centrándome en sus ojos color miel.  
**- También… -** besándome. **– Porque creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer que impida que te ame… Hace demasiado tiempo que asumí todas las consecuencias de tu naturaleza, Draco. Incluso esa parte de ti que es capaz de matar sin compasión alguna, llevado por motivos egoístas y absurdos.** – Volviendo a besarme mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo. **– Porque sé que no lo harás por capricho o simplemente porque puedes hacerlo… sino que lo harás por mí.  
- ¿Y no te sentirás culpable por ser la causa indirecta de esas muertes? –** Deslizando mis manos por sus piernas hasta asir sus caderas y acercarla más a mí, esa conversación estaba encendiéndome de un modo insospechado.  
**- ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable porque te alimentes de dos personas tan crueles? –** Susurró a escasos milímetros de mi boca, sin terminar de besarme. – **Reconozco que, una parte de mí, estaría deseando poder unirme a ti… -** acariciándome con su lengua. **– Desgarrar sus gargantas y sentir su sangre deslizándose por la mía…  
- Dime que lo estás diciendo sólo para que te haga el amor… por favor.** – Gemí cuando sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi pantalón.  
**- Puede… pero también cabe la posibilidad de que esté diciendo la verdad… -** Jadeando cuando mi mano se adentró bajo su falda.  
**- Hermione… -** besándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que uno de mis dedos jugaba con su ropa interior. –** Pueden bajar tus padres en cualquier momento… -** Empezando a retirar la mano, pero ella me lo impidió.  
**- No bajarán. –** Guiándome una vez más bajo su falda y terminando de liberarme con la otra mano.  
**- No puedes estar segura al cien por cien…** - susurré junto a su oído antes de morderme los labios cuando ella descendió sobre mí. **- ¿Qué he hecho contigo, amor mío?**

Selló mi boca con sus labios, impidiendo así que dijese nada más, al igual que se amordazaba a sí misma. De nuevo estaba presente la urgencia en sus gestos, pero era diferente esta vez. No era como el día anterior en el que tenía que desahogar la ira que la contenía, en esta ocasión la guiaba un ansia diferente. Era como si hubiese estado esperando durante todo el día este momento para estar a solas conmigo. Abrió mi camisa con mucha más lentitud, se recreó en mis abdominales y fue subiendo lentamente hasta sujetarse en mis hombros, igual que yo me recreé en la curvatura de su espalda hasta sujetarla para poder ser yo quien impusiera el ritmo esta vez.

**- ¿Qué nos pasa a nosotros con los sofás? –** Mi voz era apenas un susurro cuando liberé sus labios para que pudiese coger aire suficiente.  
**- Creo que es por el respaldo… -** jadeó sonriente. **– Y porque te encanta tenerme encima de ti… **

La besé con fuerza para ahogar el grito que sabía saldría de su garganta con lo que iba a hacer. Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y giré nuestros cuerpos hasta hacer que cayese a un lado, conmigo sobre ella. Su espalda se arqueó para aumentar todavía más el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, su blusa estaba abierta y podía sentir el encaje contra mi piel, sus piernas se enlazaron a mi alrededor.

**- También me gusta tenerte atrapada debajo de mí.** – Tomando sus manos y alzándolas por su cabeza, besando su cuello.  
**- Draco… -** jadeó. – **Si no vas a besarme… insonoriza… ya.** – Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.  
**- ¿Acaso te crees que es la primera vez que le hago el amor a mi esposa en un lugar poco apropiado?** – Descendiendo con mi lengua hasta atrapar un pezón entre mis dientes con sumo cuidado. –** Hace rato que he creado un muro de oscuridad a nuestro alrededor.** – Obligándola a gritar de placer. **– ¿Acaso crees que me voy a perder esos gritos tuyos?** – Arrancándole otro alarido.  
**- ¿Nunca se te ha pasado por la mente que pudiese… fingir?** – Apretando los dientes, luchando para no gritar de nuevo.  
**- Ventajas de ser un vampiro… -** Riéndome a carcajadas. **– Puedo escuchar el ritmo acelerado de tu corazón, percibir el aroma de tu excitación, captar hasta la más mínima contracción de tus músculos… no, amor, sé que no estás fingiendo. –** Arqueó su espalda y se sujetó a mí con fuerza para poder besar mi cuello, deslizar su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y morderlo ligeramente. – **No hagas eso…** - sintiendo mis colmillos saltar de inmediato ante el roce de sus dientes. – **No puedo morderte, no me tortures…  
- Luego podrás obtener toda la sangre que desees, cariño…** - recorriendo un camino distinto con sus labios. **- Ahora quiero disfrutar de tus colmillos, -** rozándolos con la punta de su lengua, siguiendo su contorno con sumo cuidado, **- de tu fuerza, -** acariciando mis brazos con sus manos, - **de tu resistencia y…** - callando un segundo al no poder articular las palabras - **sobre todo… de tu tesón.  
- ¿Pero qué te propones pequeño demonio? –** Le exigí, deteniéndome para así poder tener su atención.  
**- Quiero que me agotes hasta la extenuación, para dormir el sueño de los muertos y no ser consciente del momento en que te alejes para cumplir lo que te he pedido. –** Moviéndose debajo de mí, tentándome con su cálido cuerpo. – **No quiero echarte de menos ni un segundo.**

Eso fue lo único que necesitó para conseguir que cumpliese cada uno de sus deseos. Hice mío cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no le otorgué ni un momento de tregua. Ni siquiera cuando ya no fue necesaria la barrera para acallar sus gritos, porque su garganta no pudo exhalar uno más tras haberla forzado al máximo de sus capacidades. Supe perfectamente cuándo su cuerpo no podía soportar otra oleada de placer más, la besé nuevamente y me entregué a mi propio abandono. ¿Quién me iba a decir que una mujer sería capaz de controlarme hasta ese punto? Cuando perdió la consciencia entre mis brazos, la alcé para llevarla a su cuarto y meterla entre las sábanas.

Recogí toda huella de lo que había ocurrido en el salón y abrí un portal hacia el Abismo, salí en casa de los Greenworth. Me moví con absoluta tranquilidad por la casa, había aprendido su distribución gracias a las distintas comprobaciones por medio de las sombras a lo largo del día. Sabía perfectamente a dónde me dirigía. No hice ningún ruido, no llegaba a la maestría de Isabel, pero sí había aprendido a moverme de tal modo que el oído humano no pudiese captar mis pasos. También ayudaba el que iba descalzo. Aún le daba vueltas a lo que realmente deseaba Hermione que hiciese.

La primera puerta que atravesé fue la del cuarto de Mike. Estaba profundamente dormido y no era en absoluto consciente de que la muerte estaba observándolo de cerca. Me fijé en su yugular que palpitaba invitadora, también pensé en lo mucho que deseaba acabar con su vida, por todo el dolor que había provocado en Hermione y por lo despreciable que me parecía. Le daba vueltas a lo que habíamos estado hablando, ella no se sentiría mal si acababa con su vida pero, todo lo que tendría que organizar para hacer que pareciese un accidente, me echaba hacia atrás. De nuevo me llamaba el latido. Mi mujer había hecho un buen trabajo sacándome de mis casillas, haciendo que sólo pensase en la sangre y la posibilidad de matarlo. Era casi peor que en mis primeros meses como vampiro.

Si acababa con él, también tendría que matar a sus padres. ¿Un robo? ¿Un incendio? La segunda opción permitía que pudiese drenarlos sin inconvenientes, borraría cualquier rastro de mi presencia en la casa y no resultaría demasiado sospechoso. Me incliné sobre la garganta de Mike, estar tan cerca de él hacía que la balanza se moviese cada vez más hacia la opción de acabar con sus vidas radicalmente. ¿Asociarían mis suegros el incendio con nosotros? Podría ser que llamase la atención de Mithras… Había tantos inconvenientes. Ojalá pudiese consultarlo con Lucian o Isabel.

Por un lado estaba mi sentido común que me decía que no debía arreglar de esa manera las cosas, que quizás causase más problemas de los necesarios. Pero por otro, estaba la súplica de mi esposa para que acabase con estos humanos repugnantes, los que le habían hecho un daño irreparable. La imagen de Hermione gozando conmigo escasos segundos antes, el perfume de su cuerpo aún unido al mío, sus jadeos todavía resonando en mis oídos. Todo eso me llevó a decidirme por completo. Cabía la posibilidad de que Isabel me echase una bronca al día siguiente, pero me daba igual, iba a cumplir el deseo de Hermione.

"_Deja de darle vueltas y muérdele de una puñetera vez."_ Era la voz de Isabel en mi mente, se había introducido en la casa y estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. _"No nací ayer, sajón. La fida'i dejó claro que quería sus vidas, se conformaría con borrar sus mentes si es que tienes escrúpulos…"  
"Y yo que creía que no ibas a aprobarlo"_ Repliqué con una sonrisa. _"¿Puedo jugar un poquito con la comida primero, mami?"_ Sus labios se curvaron también en una sonrisa.  
_"Adelante, yo me encargo de los padres. Tenemos dos horas antes de que amanezca y resulte demasiado engorroso organizar algo para ocultarlo."_ Desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**- Mickey, despierta…** - Zarandeándolo ligeramente.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Se despertó adormilado. Vi sus ojos abrirse progresivamente a medida que era consciente de que yo estaba allí. **- ¿Cómo demonios has entrado en mi casa?  
- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste a tu madre que era la encarnación del diablo?** – Sonreí, con mis colmillos perfectamente a la vista. **– Pues acertaste de lleno.** – El chico se irguió en la cama y dio contra el cabecero en su prisa por alejarse de mí. **– ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que al diablo no le gusta que se metan con su esposa… -** Negué con la cabeza. **– No, por eso ahora tengo que matarte.** – Suspiré como si me sintiese obligado a ello. **– Va a ser doloroso, por supuesto. Pero ella no querría que fuese una muerte dulce… La has enfadado mucho y le has hecho daño… Creía que eras su amigo de verdad y resultó que sólo la querías como un objeto decorativo que hacía juego con las cortinas.  
- ¿Qué eres? ¿De quién hablas? –** Fue capaz de preguntar mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia el otro lado de la cama.  
**- ¿Qué soy? Vamos, hombre, sabes perfectamente lo que soy…** - Riéndome divertido. – **Soy el marido de Hermione y también soy un vampiro. Iba a dejarte vivir tu vida miserable mientras yo disfrutaba de mi mujer para la eternidad, pero tuviste que fastidiarla más. Si no le hubieses dicho nada a tu madre y no fueses tan calzonazos, estos no serían tus últimos minutos de vida. Pero ahora ella quiere tu vida… le da igual si te parto el cuello, pero sabe que disfrutaré mucho más si además me cobro tu sangre…** - relamiéndome y moviéndome a toda velocidad para sujetarlo por la espalda, dejando su garganta al descubierto. – **La propia Hermione me ha pedido que te mate…** - susurré en su oído, su cuerpo se tensó por el miedo. **– Me lo pidió mientras se retorcía de placer al hacerle el amor esta noche. Sí, Mike, ese cuerpo tan perfecto que te limitaste a vislumbrar a medida que se formaba, es mío por completo… y ella misma me lo entregó sin necesidad de que la engañase. ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ella? Lo apasionada que es, cómo se aferra a mí cuando la lleno con mi carne, cómo jadea cuando muerdo sus arterias y me regala su sangre. Pero tú no tendrás esa suerte, no. Jamás escucharás tu nombre pronunciado por los labios de una mujer, jamás sabrás lo que es el verdadero placer de recibir un regalo como ese y, por supuesto, no pienso hacer que sea agradable para ti. **

El chico lloraba aterrado, su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, intentó zafarse en varias ocasiones de mi presa, pero sé que sentía como si mis brazos fuesen abrazaderas de hormigón. En realidad era divertido, hasta el momento me había concentrado siempre en hacer que el proceso no fuese demasiado traumático para mis presas, pero el aroma de su pavor lo hacía mucho más tentador. Cuando al fin clavé mis colmillos en su carne, no me concentré en que fuese placentero, todo lo contrario, me esforcé porque resultase uno de los momentos más atroces. La sangre manó con fuerza gracias al pánico que daba alas a su corazón y yo tragué con verdadero deleite, hacía tiempo que no me daba un festín como aquel.

Isabel se reunió conmigo en el pasillo, ya se había encargado de disponer de los cuerpos para que pareciese que habían intentado huir de un incendio que aún no se había iniciado. Entre los dos iniciamos varios focos que perfectamente pasarían como cortocircuitos de aparatos que permanecían en espera, en lugar de estar completamente apagados. Salimos de la casa y nos escabullimos aprovechando que aún no había amanecido. El fuego se había adueñado por completo de la casa cuando nos introdujimos en la finca de los Granger.

**- ¡Por Caín, cuántas ganas tenía de hacer algo por el estilo!** – Susurré conteniendo la euforia de la caza.  
**- Es normal, es nuestra verdadera naturaleza. –** Mirándome con ojos brillantes. **- ¿Crees que eso satisfará a Hermione y nos dejará tener unas vacaciones como corresponde?  
- Lo más probable… la alternativa es que se derrumbe cuando sea consciente de lo que nos ha pedido.** – Mi rostro se ensombreció por la preocupación.  
**- Confío en que sabrás ocuparte de que eso no ocurra.** – Dándome un codazo mientras subíamos por la fachada de la casa para colarnos por la ventana del estudio.  
**- No vale… yo también quería darle su merecido a ese mequetrefe. –** Protestó Ziva en voz baja cuando nos vio entrar.  
**- Otra vez será, Triqui. –** Dándole un beso en la mejilla. **– Me voy a comprobar cómo está Hermione.  
- Durmiendo como un lirón desde que la subiste.** – Me confirmó la bruja con una mueca pícara. **– Aunque te recomiendo que no tardes en reunirte con ella, no deja de susurrar tu nombre cada poco rato… -** Poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– No sé cómo puede echar de menos dormir junto a un polo.** – Estremeciéndose.

En el pasillo no había ningún movimiento y mis suegros dormían plácidamente sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Quizás Ziva había reforzado ese sueño, pero no podía estar del todo seguro. Entré en el dormitorio de Hermione y allí estaba, durmiendo agotada y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me recosté a su lado, por encima de las mantas, en previsión de que la señora Granger volviese a despertarse temprano y nos encontrase en la cama. Susurró mi nombre con alivio y se abrazó para usarme como almohada. Más de una vez le había preguntado si no le dolía el cuello al hacer eso, se suponía que yo estaba duro como una roca a su tacto, pero ella siempre me contestaba que era cuando mejor dormía. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y acaricié su cabello. Pronto yo también quedé dormido, gracias a la satisfacción que tenía por distintas razones. Había hecho el amor a mi esposa, había vengado su honor y me había alimentado. ¿Qué más puede pedir un vampiro?

Me despertó un carraspeo procedente de la puerta. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi suegro observándonos. Hermione seguía durmiendo profundamente, me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y, al igual que había hecho la mañana anterior, salí al pasillo. Al menos, antes de acostarme me había acordado de cambiarme de ropa y eliminar cualquier rastro del incendio de mi cuerpo, no sería como cuando me olvidé de borrar las evidencias de la noche de juerga. Aunque no sé qué pensaría el señor Granger al verme tan solo con los pantalones del pijama.

**- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que mi hija duerma sola alguna noche?** – Me preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Si realmente quiere que duerma más de cuatro horas, la respuesta es no. Duerme mejor cuando está conmigo o con Isabel, se siente segura. –** Le expliqué.  
**- Bueno, al menos te preocupas por mantener un poco las formas… -** refiriéndose a que yo estaba sobre las mantas y ella debajo. **– Acompáñame a la cocina para que podamos hablar tranquilos. **

La cocina estaba desierta, la señora Granger aún dormía en su cuarto y el señor Granger comenzó a mirar a la cafetera como si esperase que ella sola se pusiese a preparar el café. De nuevo tomé la responsabilidad de organizar el desayuno para todos. Dos minutos más tarde estábamos los dos sentados a la mesa con sendas tazas de café humeante frente a nosotros. Esto no era como cuando Jean me había estado haciendo preguntas aprovechando que estaba despistado, notaba el nerviosismo de Rupert y su reticencia a empezar a hablar.

**- ¿Te has enterado de lo que ocurrió en la casa de los Greenworth?** – Preguntó directamente.  
**- Sintiéndolo mucho, no. Creo que me dormí poco después que Hermione y no recuerdo nada que pudiese despertarme. –** Respondí con la suficiente agilidad, era mejor admitir que dormía con su hija que confesar que había cometido un asesinato y luego iniciado un incendio.  
**- ¿Por qué se siente más segura? ¿De qué tendría que tener miedo?** – Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione, algo perfectamente comprensible.  
**- Hermione suele sufrir de pesadillas, eso es lo que le impide dormir con la suficiente regularidad. Si está acompañada, no le atacan con tanta fuerza, como mucho se quedan en sueños incómodos que desparecen rápidamente. –** Era cierto, muchas veces no era capaz de dormir bien, le solía atormentar que alguno de los mortífagos que habían logrado escapar, la matase mientras dormía. Sabiendo que estaba acompañada, confiaba en que despertaría a tiempo o que nosotros la protegeríamos de cualquier ataque.  
**- Vale… mi mujer me ha dicho que tenéis la intención de casaros y que, bueno, hace tiempo que vivís como una pareja –** El señor Granger concentró la mirada en su taza de café. **– Sé que no puedes entenderlo, quizás si algún día eres el padre de una chica te darás cuenta de lo difícil que es el aceptar que ella…  
- Le aseguro que no hay nada que me importe más que Hermione… no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, mucho menos que ese alguien sea yo.  
- Papá… -** Hermione apareció en la puerta de la cocina, llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de mi pijama, le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para parecer un camisón largo y estaba encantadora con las mangas arremangadas para que no le colgasen. **– No hace falta que interrogues a Draco o que le intimides por intentar robarte a tu niña.** – Se sirvió una taza de café y vino a sentarse a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mí. **– Yo soy quien ha elegido estar con él, nunca ha intentado hacerme daño intencionadamente. Siempre ha estado cuidando de mí, incluso cuando nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato.** – Le dio un sorbo a su café y enlazó su mano con la mía, dejando a la vista los anillos que ambos llevábamos puestos. **– Sé que te debe resultar difícil el asimilar que ya no soy esa niñita que se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde o que caía rendida en el sofá con el libro entre las manos. Hace tiempo que crecí lo suficiente como para plantearme unir mi vida a la de otra persona y, esa persona es Draco. Sintiéndolo mucho, vas a tener que aceptar que lo necesito para dormir como es debido cada noche… Pero tranquilo, él es quien más presente tiene que debemos comportarnos mientras estemos bajo vuestro techo… Es todo un caballero. –** Recostando su hombro contra el mío. Nadie creería que alguien con ese rostro angelical era la misma que se dedicaba a impedir que fuese el caballero que tanto intentaba ser. - **¿Sería posible que me lo devolvieses para poder volver a dormirme?  
- Antes querría preguntaros una cosa… -** estaba serio y preocupado. – **La casa de los Greenworth ha quedado reducida a cenizas… no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a que vosotros demostrasteis que estabais muy enfadados con ellos… ¿Tenéis algo que ver en ello?  
- No. –** Respondió escuetamente mi esposa. **– Muchas veces soltamos baladronadas de ese estilo, es como una manera de liberar el estrés pero, por mucho que fantaseemos con matar a alguien de una manera cruenta… no quiere decir necesariamente que lo vayamos a hacer. Y, si te lo paras a pensar con un poco de detenimiento… ¿No sería de verdaderos idiotas que los matásemos justo después de mostrar nuestro desagrado hacia ellos?  
- Supongo que tienes razón, Hermi… no debería haber dudado de vosotros.** – Se disculpó el señor Granger.  
**- No pasa nada papá, es normal que te lo plantees… -** levantándose y terminando su café. - **¿Vienes a la cama, cariño?  
- Aún no he tomado mi café… -** algo me decía que el señor Granger aún deseaba hacerme más preguntas.  
**- Entonces te esperaré. –** Se volvió a sentar. Estaba decidida a subir conmigo a toda costa.  
**- Hermione, no es por nada, pero creo que tu padre quería aprovechar que estábamos los dos solos para tener una conversación de hombre a hombre.** – Me sonreí por la expresión.  
**- De acuerdo… -** Aceptó poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Pero no tardes, sabes que no lograré conciliar el sueño hasta que no estés conmigo.** – Besando fugazmente mis labios. **– Buenas noches, papá.  
- En realidad ya son días.** – Observó el señor Granger cuando ya se había ido su hija.  
**- Lo sé, pero está cansada y es cierto que seguirá despierta hasta que vaya a reunirme con ella. Si no le importa, podríamos hablar más tarde… a mí no se me dan tan bien los coches como a Isabel, pero… podríamos conversar en su despacho mientras las chicas se entretienen con otra cosa que no sea meterse conmigo. –** Le propuse.  
**- Supongo que podré esperar… sólo una pregunta. ¿Por qué les dejas que se metan tanto contigo?  
- ¿Por qué no? A ellas les divierte y a mí no me molesta, yo también me meto con ellas muchas veces. –** Me tomé el café de un trago. **– Ahora, he de encargarme de que cierta gatita se ponga a ronronear. –** Cuando me levantaba me di cuenta de lo inapropiado de la frase. – **Es que no ronca, pero a veces emite un ruidito que es muy parecido a un ronroneo…  
- No quiero más explicaciones. –** Sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

Cuando entré en el dormitorio de Hermione la encontré sentada en la cama, esperándome como había dicho. Estaba a punto de tumbarme una vez más sobre las mantas, pero ella las abrió antes de que me diese tiempo. En sus ojos vi que deseaba tenerme más cerca todavía, realmente necesitaba dormir como cada noche desde que compartía su lecho. Me metí en la cama y de inmediato se enroscó como siempre.

**- Me dan igual las apariencias, las normas o lo que sea…** - susurró contra mi pecho. – **Te necesito conmigo y no soporto que te alejes más de lo necesario. –** Depositando suaves besos sobre mi piel. **- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
- Isabel me ayudó un poco, ella se encargó de los padres y yo me cobré a Mike. Luego nos encargamos de que se incendiase la casa para borrar cualquier rastro.  
- ¿Sufrió?  
- Me encargué personalmente de que sus últimos minutos fuesen los más aterradores de su corta vida.  
- Gracias, cariño.** – Alzándose ligeramente para besarme. **– Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Por lo menos hasta que no sea capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.  
- Resultó un verdadero placer el concederte ese sencillo deseo, mi amor.** – Abrazándola y volviendo a besarla. De esa manera quedamos dormidos otra vez, cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar en el firmamento.

El modo de despertarme fue uno de los más placenteros, sus labios besaban los míos, su cálida piel estaba contra la mía, sus piernas se enredaban con las mías envueltas aún en seda. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, apretándolo y acariciándolo, siguiendo los caminos que tan bien conocía. Mis manos encontraron el borde de la camisa y comencé a subirla lentamente, disfrutando de cada retazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Las redondas y tersas formas de sus nalgas aparecieron al fin junto con un jadeo ahogado al aventurarme un poco más. Las suyas siguieron recorriendo mis costados, labios que besaban mi torso, cabello que caía desordenado contra mi piel, contribuyendo a la multitud de sensaciones que el tacto era capaz de proporcionarme. Una de mis manos se deslizó entre nosotros, desabroché uno de los últimos botones y amplié aún más la abertura que me permitiría acceder al foco de su calor. Un gemido contenido contra mi hombro, mordiéndolo con fuerza, encendiéndome todavía más e invitándome a seguir con mi exploración.

No recordaba dónde estábamos, las sábanas me recordaban las de nuestra cama, al igual que el espacio que teníamos para movernos. Mis labios encontraron una vez más lo suyos, no deseaba abrir los ojos todavía, sólo quería dejarme llevar por el sentido que tanto placer nos estaba provocando a ambos. Acarició mi brazo descendiendo hasta la mano que estaba adentrándose por sus pliegues, engullí el siguiente jadeo que acompañó a la contracción que me impulsó aún más a su interior. Su mano logró llegar hasta la mía, la empujó con fuerza, apretándola todavía más contra ella. Deseaba tanto descender hasta ese punto con mis labios y saborearla, deleitarme con la deliciosa miel que estaba inundando mi olfato, pero ella no me lo permitió, me besó de nuevo, tiró de mí con su otra mano, obligándome a situarme sobre ella. No le llegaba, quería más. Me necesitaba para mitigar el infierno que la estaba consumiendo.

Deshice el nudo que aún sostenía la seda contra mi cuerpo con una sola mano, ella me ayudó lo suficiente para poder quedar libre para ella. Liberó mi mano, permitiéndome apartarla para sustituirla por lo que tanto deseaba. Mordió mi labio arrancándome un ligero gemido, igualmente provocó que entrase en ella de una vez, sin contenerme o permitirme disfrutar de la caricia húmeda de su interior. Se arqueó para que la llenase por completo. Esta fabulosa sensación evocó un pensamiento en mi mente, el instante en que había sesgado la vida de aquel que le había hecho daño. Nada importaba ya, sólo el complacerla a ella, pues sabía que sólo podría vivir para cumplir sus deseos.

XXX

Estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando salimos del dormitorio. Los señores Granger estaban ligeramente preocupados por el incendio que había tenido lugar en la casa vecina durante la madrugada. Lo más probable es que aún le diesen vueltas a la coincidencia de que, las personas que tanto nos habían estado fastidiando las vacaciones, de pronto hubiesen sido eliminadas. Pero aceptaron la explicación que les dio el jefe de bomberos de que había sido un cortocircuito. Isabel y Ziva también habían ayudado a mermar sus sospechas cuando fingieron a la perfección el horror porque algo así hubiese ocurrido tan cerca.

**- ¡Vaya!** – Exclamó Hermione cuando su madre le contó la versión resumida. – **Tenía la idea de que todo había sido una especie de sueño…-** Aferrándose a mí, rogándome con sus gestos para que la abrazase.  
**- Lo siento, cariño… -** besando su frente mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos protectoramente.  
**- Creo que será mejor que llame a los chicos… para contárselo. –** Fingiendo perfectamente la supuesta conmoción que la noticia debería causarle.

Tomó el teléfono y se puso a llamar a sus amigos, la primera de todas fue Nicole. Por supuesto que todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido. En una comunidad tan pequeña es normal que las noticia de algo así corran de boca en boca. Hermione les contó lo mismo que su madre le había dicho, que el incendio se debía a un cortocircuito y que no había supervivientes. Todo el tiempo mantuvo el perfecto equilibrio de emociones para que sus allegados pensasen que realmente no teníamos nada que ver. Incluso su padre comenzó a pensar que, la conversación que habíamos tenido de madrugada, había tenido lugar con una Hermione medio dormida. El que su voz sonase ligeramente ronca también ayudaba a la charada, parecía que intentaba contener las lágrimas por un suceso tan traumático.

Viéndola tan afectada, la señora Granger quiso llevarse a las chicas de la casa. Le propuso a Hermione que saliesen de compras, ella lo rechazó diciendo que le parecía mal irse por ahí después de algo así. Pero su madre terminó convenciéndola de que sería lo mejor para ella, también les pidió a Ziva e Isabel que las acompañase, para tener alguien más para tranquilizar y animar a Hermione. Isa accedió de mala gana, no le gusta irse de compras, pero Ziva la convenció de que necesitaba comprarse algunos conjuntos nuevos de lencería. Con las chicas fuera de casa, el señor Granger me tenía a su disposición para poder terminar con la conversación que habíamos iniciado. Me invitó a que lo siguiese al cenador, para poder estar alejados del jaleo que aún había con los coches de bomberos y policía.

**- ¿De verdad que no tenéis nada que ver?** – Me preguntó con seriedad.  
**- Somos magos, no asesinos, señor Granger.** – Contesté ligeramente ofendido. **– Puede que el tipo no fuese de nuestro agrado y que tuviésemos planeado borrar su memoria si volvía a molestar a Hermione, pero nada tan radical como eso…  
- Lo siento. Tenía que asegurarme…** - Colocándose bien las gafas y mirando al suelo. **– Parecíais muy enfadados ayer y… supongo que no es más que una coincidencia.  
- No sé mucho de electricidad, aún estoy aprendiendo a manejarme en el mundo muggle, pero sí sé de accidentes tontos con consecuencias catastróficas… Neville era muy dado a conseguir que su caldero explotase en pociones, podemos dar gracias a que nuestro profesor es capaz de manejar ese tipo de situaciones y nunca llegó a ocurrir nada serio pero…  
- Ya… viendo lo bien que te las arreglas cocinando con mi mujer… me olvido de que no eres un chico normal. –** Sonriendo ligeramente. – **Lo que nos lleva a lo que quería hablar contigo… -** Mirándome otra vez con seriedad. **– Jean me ha contado algunas de las cosas de las que estuvisteis hablando ayer. Eso de que sois mayores de lo que pensábamos, que tenéis una relación totalmente seria y que realmente tienes intenciones de hacer lo correcto y casarte con mi hija…  
- Pero usted no se lo cree… -** Le interrumpí. **- ¿Es eso?  
- Por así decirlo. Sé lo que es tener vuestra edad, también sé que… algunos hombres están dispuestos a prometer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que desean.** – Estaba claro que temía que sólo me dedicase a utilizar a su hija.  
**- Sin embargo, yo me tomo muy en serio mis promesas… tanto es así, que pocas veces prometo algo, pues no se puede estar seguro al cien por cien de si puedes o no cumplirlo. –** Sonriéndome por lo irónico de la situación, un vampiro con el código del Acuerdo Honorable del que dudan que pueda cumplir una promesa. Si no fuese porque entendía que le preocupaba su hija, habría resultado un insulto. **- En el caso en particular de mi compromiso con Hermione, sé que puedo cumplir aquello que voy a prometer el día en que esté junto a ella en el altar. Tengo muy claro que deseo estar con ella hasta el fin de mis días, que mi principal interés es protegerla de todo mal y cuidar de ella en todo momento. Y…** - soltando una risita – **En el hipotético caso de que sólo le hubiese dicho eso para llevármela a la cama… ¿no cree que me habría ahorrado el regalarle un anillo de obsidiana y esmeraldas?  
- Pero ese no es un anillo de compromiso como es debido y, podrías pedirle que te lo devuelva en cualquier momento…** - Intentando encontrar un agujero en mi razona miento.  
**- Lo mismo podría decirle con un anillo de compromiso como este… -** sacando un solitario de mi bolsillo. – **No lo lleva puesto porque ya le parecen suficientes los anillos de mi familia y que no hacen juego.** – Dándole vueltas entre los dedos. – **En cierto modo, no la culpo… lo compré un poco por seguir la tradición y que tuviese un anillo de pedida como es debido pero…** - Dejándolo encima de la mesa frente a mi suegro. **– Supongo que me pasa como a ella, ya me considero casado y no lo veo como algo necesario.  
- No te importará si te pregunto cómo piensas mantener a mi hija, ¿verdad? –** Tomando el anillo y examinándolo con detenimiento.  
**- Es una pregunta muy razonable, señor Granger. –** Sonriéndome.  
**- Puedes llamarme Rupert, si vas a ser mi yerno supongo que podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades.  
- Bien, en lo que respecta a mantenernos… Lo primero es que Hermione no quiere ser una mantenida, quiere trabajar. Tampoco la puedo imaginar de brazos cruzados en casa sin poder hacer nada, se subiría por las paredes. Le interesa bastante todo lo que tiene que ver con las leyes y ya ha conseguido que un amigo de mi tutor la invite a trabajar en su bufete de abogados mientras continúa los estudios.** – Intentando explicar lo que habían acordado tras la ceremonia del Domingo de Ramos. – **Yo tengo unas cuantas propiedades que heredé de mis abuelos, también tengo mi propio dinero y algunas ideas… pero todo eso está en el mundo mágico, claro. Supongo que haremos lo posible por compaginarlo todo un poco, sobre todo porque tendré que preocuparme de que no se olvide de que existe una vida aparte de los libros, como siempre.  
- ¿Y dónde vais a vivir?  
- Me empieza a recordar a su mujer, ¿sabe?** – Riéndome al darme cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en un interrogatorio. **– Eso es muy sencillo, viviremos en el palacete de mi tutor. No es que no pueda costear un piso o que no quiera independizarme, el palacete es muy grande y tendremos una vida completamente separada de la de mi tutor… Es que así Hermione estará más cerca de la universidad y del bufete, yo no necesito tanto estar cerca de ningún sitio en particular para poder llevar a cabo mis negocios.  
- ¿Pero no está en Francia? –** Mirándome con el ceño fruncido.  
**- Sí, en el norte de Aquitania, para ser exactos. Podrán conocerlo cuando vengan a la boda…**

Antes de bajar a desayunar había acordado con Hermione que, lo más cómodo sería que celebrásemos la boda ese mismo verano. Seguía teniendo la intención de convertirse en uno de nosotros a toda costa al final del curso, tampoco pasaba nada por retrasarlo unos meses para que sus padres se convenciesen del todo de que quedaba en buenas manos y con el futuro arreglado. Si luego no se iban a ver tanto, podría achacarse a que estábamos viviendo en el continente y teníamos muchas ocupaciones.

**- Jean me dijo que no teníais una fecha…  
- Cuando hablé con ella aún no teníamos nada decidido… Hermione y yo estuvimos discutiéndolo anoche y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería buena idea hacer como Harry y casarnos este verano. Aún tengo que llamar a mi tutor para que comience a organizarlo todo.** – Sonriéndome porque sabía que Lucian y Lara se pondrían a dar botes de alegría por poder organizar otra boda más. **– Puede que compartamos fecha con Harry y Felicia… pero, conociendo a mi tutor y su hermana… me parece que no va a perder la ocasión para hacer dos fiestas en lugar de una.** – El señor Granger me miró confuso. **– Le encantan las ceremonias de todo tipo…** - Expliqué. **– Y uno de sus amigos, Tony, querrá oficiar la boda… algo me dice que van a estar discutiendo durante semanas…  
- Pero… lo normal es que vosotros decidáis cómo queréis que sea, ¿no?  
- Conociendo a mi nueva familia, es imposible. Hermione sabrá cómo conseguir que no se pasen mucho pero no nos vamos a librar de algunas cosas… Lo primero es que nos tendremos que casar en la Basílica de la Fortaleza. Tendremos una recepción por todo lo alto en el palacete y el banquete durará horas… En lo que sí podremos influir será en el número de invitados y poco más, puede que a Hermione le dejen escoger incluso su propio vestido de novia, pero tampoco me fiaría mucho…** - Miré a mi suegro con un gesto de resignación en mi rostro. **– Ya vieron las fotos, Rupert… les encantan estas cosas.**

XXX

Aquella tarde teníamos que cumplir con un compromiso social. Vincent se había puesto en contacto conmigo a través del móvil para confirmar la cita con su madre y la de Greg en su casa. Como los Granger eran muggles y no era recomendable que nos pusiésemos a juguetear más con la red flu, Hermione y yo tomamos un tren desde la estación de Waterloo hasta Salisbury, donde estaba la casa de Crabe. Allí nos esperaban mis amigos, Vincent y Gregory, para que no nos perdiésemos demasiado.

**- ¿Qué tal con los suegros, Draco?** – Preguntó Greg animado.  
**- Por ahora bien, algún problemilla, pero nada de importancia. ¿Y vosotros qué tal? ¿Cómo lleváis el estar de vuelta en casa, aunque sea por unos días? –** Preocupado por ellos, no en vano sus padres les habían dejado en una situación bastante incómoda.  
**- Mucho mejor ahora que ya podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela… -** Reconoció Vincent. **– Mi madre me ha tenido arreglando cuarenta mil cosas en casa antes de que vinieseis vosotros.** – Dedicándole un guiño a Hermione. – **No quería que te llevases una mala impresión al ver la mansión…  
- Pero no tendríais que haberos preocupado tanto, yo no estoy pendiente de esas cosas…** - Lo tranquilizó ella.  
**- Yo se lo dije a mi madre, que eres una chica sencilla a la que le da igual si un cuadro está un poco torcido, pero no me ha hecho caso. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Y espero que traigas un poco más de hambre de la habitual, porque ha organizado un mega té… -** al ver la cara de Hermione se echó a reír. **– Tú tranquila, que nosotros nos encargaremos de que desaparezca en un periquete.  
- Mi madre también me tiene trabajando como un elfo doméstico…** - bufó Greg. **– Pero es que la casa estaba ya bastante mal con mi padre y ahora, está peor. Nunca se le dieron bien los hechizos de conservación…** - Suspirando amargamente.  
**- ¿Y si les echases una manita cuando estés allí, Draco?** – Me propuso Hermione. **– A ti se te da de maravilla todo lo que tiene que ver con las casas, así los chicos podrán relajarse un poco y disfrutar un poco de las vacaciones.  
- Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué decís vosotros? **– Sabiendo que aceptarían de inmediato.  
**- ¿En serio que no te importa ayudarnos con algunas zonas?** – Preguntó Crabe y yo asentí con la cabeza. **- ¡Pues bienvenido seas! A Greg se le dan muy bien los de ebanistería y yo me defiendo con los de albañilería, pero se nos da fatal la fontanería…**

Como le había vaticinado a Hermione, las dos comadronas de la antigua alta sociedad de los magos, la recibieron con todos los honores que correspondían a mi esposa. Se sintieron felices de estrechar su mano y la guiaron de inmediato hacia un saloncito donde habían servido el té. Por otras ocasiones en las que había estado en casa de mis amigos, conocía aquella sala, era la reservada para la familia.

**- Te veo un poco tensa, Hermione. –** Observó la señora Goyle. **– Espero no haberme equivocado al escoger el té…  
- En absoluto, está todo perfecto…** - Se apresuró a asegurar mi esposa. **– Es sólo que… bueno, reconozco que estaba un poco nerviosa por conocerlas.  
- Lo comprendemos perfectamente. Supongo que te resultará difícil entender por qué estamos tan contentas de tenerte en nuestra casa, después de todo lo sucedido… -** Resumió la señora Crabe. **– Pero tienes que comprendernos, nuestros hijos son nuestro consuelo. Gracias a Draco, se libraron de tener que pasar por las filas de quién-tú-sabes, también les ayudó en todo lo que pudo durante los juicios, testificando en su favor, peleando para que no nos dejasen sin nada con lo que poder mantenernos. Nos apenamos mucho cuando Draco sufrió el accidente y estamos encantadas de ver lo bien que ha salido de esa horrible experiencia. Es normal que sólo queramos lo mejor para él. Nuestros hijos nos han confirmado que, desde que está contigo, es otra persona. Sobre todo nos han dicho que ahora es feliz. Por eso es un honor tenerte en nuestra casa, querida.  
- Y tampoco es que nosotras estuviésemos de acuerdo con todo lo que decía quién-tú-sabes, esos eran nuestros maridos.** – Añadió la señora Goyle. **– Puede que fuésemos un poco escépticas con los descendientes de muggles, pero supongo que más que nada eran cosas de la tradición, no necesariamente por todas esas atrocidades que ellos contaban.  
- También queríamos comprobar por nosotras mismas que era cierto que habías conseguido que este muchacho volviese a sonreír.** – Acariciando mi mejilla en un gesto maternal. - **¡Estamos tan contentas de verte así, Draco!  
- Muchas gracias, Irma.** – Tomando su mano y besándola cariñosamente. **– También me alegra ver que os vais desenvolviendo sin problemas, de todos modos, sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Por favor, no dudéis en acudir a mí siempre que queráis.  
- ¿Te das cuenta, Hermione?** - Le llamó la atención la señora Goyle. – **No sé cómo es posible que este chico haya sido capaz de conservar esa dulzura después de las pruebas tan difíciles por las que ha pasado.  
- Yo también me lo pregunto, señora Goyle. –** Los dos intercambiamos una mirada.  
**- Bueno, ya no nos cabe duda de que eres la más indicada para Draco, Hermione. Puedes llamarme Ofelia, querida. Hago lo posible por no tener que pensar demasiado en mi marido.  
- Lo siento, no era mi intención perturbarla. –** Se disculpó Hermione, seguro que pensaba que la señora Goyle lamentaba la pérdida de su marido.  
**- Si no te importa, mamá. Draco quería echarnos una manita con un par de arreglos que tenemos pendientes, ¿podemos confiar en que Hermione estará a salvo con vosotras dos?** – Vincent se metió con ellas.  
**- ¡Claro que sí, hijo! Imagino que lo peor que le puede pasar es que se aburra con dos viejas matronas como nosotras. No abuséis demasiado de la buena disposición de Draco, ¿de acuerdo, Vince?**

Los chicos me llevaron de una habitación a otra contándome todo lo que habían hecho y lo que aún faltaba por hacer. La mansión estaba en muy mal estado, durante los últimos años no se había realizado ninguna mejora y se había permitido que la casa se abandonase, Greg me aseguró que la suya estaba aún peor. Les guiñé un ojo y me dispuse a arreglarla sólo con el poder de mi mente, del mismo modo que había redecorado la cámara y la sección de la Fortaleza que me correspondía. Al principio me concentré en arreglar los desperfectos más importantes, como bien habían dicho, la fontanería requería un cuidado especial. Proseguí con los detalles como muebles que habían sido parcheados, papel de pared desconchado, baldosas sueltas, etc. Por último limpié todas las salas en desuso y realicé algunas redecoraciones sin importancia, recordando algunos datos que me había comentado Tony acerca del Feng Shui. Sólo tardé media hora.

**- ¡Te has superado tío!** – Vincent no se pudo controlar y palmeó mi espalda con fuerza. - **¡Ay! Tranquilo, algún día me acordaré…** - Sacudiendo la mano dolorida. **– De todos modos, muchas gracias, Draco… no habría terminado en años si no hubiese sido por ti.  
- Bueno, pues será mejor que vayamos a casa de Greg, para terminar con las reformas. –** Sonriéndome. - **¿Usamos tu chimenea para ir más rápido? -** En casa de Gregory Goyle tardé un poco más en arreglarlo todo. Esta vez se acordó y, en lugar de darme un golpe que le dejaría sin mano, me dio un enorme abrazo. - **¿Habéis pensado ya en lo que haréis cuando termine el curso? –** Les pregunté mientras regresábamos a la salita.  
**- Pues todavía no. –** Reconoció Greg. **– Sabes que ninguno de los dos somos lumbreras precisamente, por lo que lo tenemos un poco crudo para entrar en el Ministerio… También tendríamos que ponernos a repasar las cuentas de nuestros padres e intentar encontrar algo en claro.** – Terminó de contarme cuando estábamos ya en la salita. **– Gracias a ti, no nos han confiscado los bienes, pero no tenemos ni idea de finanzas…  
- Precisamente les estaba diciendo a vuestras madres que me encantaría poder ayudaros un poco más –** le interrumpió Hermione. **- Os he cogido cariño en estos días, por cómo os habéis tomado todos los cambios en Draco y… algunas cosas más. ¿Qué os parece si lleváis los libros de cuentas a Hogwarts y permitís que os echemos un cable para aclararos un poco?  
- Cariño, no es justo… -** Protesté. – **No deberías quitarme las palabras de la boca. -** Tomando su mano y besándola con ternura.  
**- Draco, no queremos abusar más de tu generosidad con nosotros… -** Comenzó a protestar la señora Crabe.  
**- Irma, por favor, le debo mi vida a vuestros hijos, jamás podré pagar esa deuda con ellos. Será un placer ayudaros.**

Los chicos acordaron que buscarían todos los papeles en lo que quedaba de vacaciones para poder llevarlos a Hogwarts y que allí les echásemos un vistazo con un poco más de calma. Las dos mujeres se deshicieron en atenciones con Hermione y conmigo hasta que llegó la hora de que marcharnos, aún debíamos tomar otro tren para regresar a Londres y un taxi hasta la casa de los Granger. En el camino de vuelta, Hermione y yo estuvimos charlando acerca de aquella curiosa visita.

**- ¿Qué era lo que te daba miedo realmente? –** Le pregunté.  
**- Bueno, sus maridos fueron a Azkaban por nuestra culpa, tenía miedo de que me odiasen por formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.  
- Pues ya ves que es todo lo contrario… Tanto Inma como Ofelia siempre fueron dos mujeres muy entrañables, igual que sus hijos. Tuvieron la desgracia de casarse con dos hombres demasiado intransigentes y duros de mollera que se dejaron engatusar por Voldemort y sus promesas de poder. Sé que, secretamente, están encantadas por verse libres de esos dos tiranos.  
- Me pude hacer una idea cuando nos dejasteis solas. Ninguna se quejó porque su vida fuese un poco más difícil, todo lo contrario. Durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando de ti, no sé si te pitaron un poco los oídos. –** Riéndose. **– Luego pasaron a criticar a tus padres y por último me repitieron que estaban encantadas de ver que tú y yo estábamos tan bien juntos. La verdad, es que me quedó muy clara la devoción que tienen por ti. Por eso quise poder ayudarlas un poco más… me da rabia que alguien tan agradable tenga que pasarlo mal sólo porque tuvo mala suerte con su marido. Y es cierto lo que dije, ahora que conozco mejor a Greg y Vincent, que sé lo mucho que te quieren, que les da igual en lo que te has convertido y lo acepten de esa manera…  
- Te pasa lo mismo que a mí, Hermione.** – La interrumpí. **– Por eso pienso encargarme de que no les falte de nada e intentar arreglar el desaguisado que sus padres armaron.**


	48. Diario

_Hooooola!_

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que hace mucho que no subo cap, pero he estado un poco desanimada para ponerme a escribir estos días. Ahora mismo voy a contrarreloj y no puedo ponerme con un gran comentario previo, sólo decir que he conseguido responder a todos los reviews de los capítulos anteriores y espero que todas las dudas hayan quedado aclaradas. En caso contrario, ya sabéis, botoncito de review y a escribir todo lo que quede por decir, jejeje. _

_Antes de despedirme, he de añadir que este capítulo no habría resultado posible sin la ayuda de Kenshin. Cada una de las entradas del diario son obra de ella, espero que disfrutéis de ello tanto como yo. _

_A leer!_

Xxx

Las vacaciones en casa de los padres de Hermione habían terminado convirtiéndose en lo que Isabel y yo tanto deseábamos, unas vacaciones como es debido para todos. Tras el incendio de la casa de los Greenworth, todo se fue calmando de manera progresiva. Por las tardes siempre teníamos algún plan con los amigos de Hermione y eso solía incluir muchas noches también. Las mañanas se convirtieron en nuestros momentos favoritos. Isabel se lo pasaba en grande con la colección de coches viejos que tenía Rupert y yo deambulaba por la casa con Jean. Mientras tanto, Ziva y Hermione dormían plácidamente en los dormitorios, recuperando las fuerzas.

Mis suegros ya habían asumido que Hermione dependía de mí para poder conciliar el sueño y aceptaban que compartiese su dormitorio. A Jean le gustaba entreabrir la puerta por la mañana y espiar si estaba despierto, conociendo esa costumbre, yo no dormía apenas para estar pendiente de ella. Tuve incluso que explicarle una vez que, así como me preocupaba de que Hermione durmiese y comiese cuando era necesario, para mí el canon era distinto. La tuve protestándome durante toda la mañana hasta que llegó Hermione y le confirmó que yo era un caso perdido.

Quizás por estar tan despreocupados y tranquilos, olvidándonos de todo lo que nos esperaría a la vuelta en el colegio, pude enterarme de algo que me dejó completamente sorprendido y que aclaró muchas de mis dudas.

La tarde anterior habíamos organizado una maratón de películas de ciencia ficción porque hacía mal tiempo para estar en la piscina o salir por ahí. Terminamos de verlas cuando era madrugada y no nos dio tiempo a recoger el salón. Había convencido a Jean de que era mi responsabilidad el ocuparme de devolverlo todo a su sitio, habíamos movido muebles para tener más espacio y se habían caído unas cuantas palomitas por el suelo en los momentos más emocionantes de algunas películas.

Debajo de uno de los sofás encontré un cuaderno. Estaba encuadernado en cuero y parecía muy gastado por el uso. No tenía ningún título en el lomo, pero sí mostraba el escudo de los Assamitas grabado a fuego, ligeramente desvaído por lo que adiviné eran siglos de uso. Debería haberlo dejado a un lado para dárselo a Isabel cuando volviese del garaje, pero no pude resistir la tentación de abrirlo. Estaba escrito con una letra elegante pero diminuta, como si alguien hubiese conseguido amaestrar a hormigas para situarse unas tras otras para formar las palabras. En un rápido vistazo me di cuenta de que era un diario en el que Isabel relataba todo lo referente a su asignación como guardaespaldas de Hermione. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a leer algunas entradas, sorprendido por el estilo directo y escueto con el que trataba algunos temas.

_**Libro de Campo**_

_**Propiedad de Isabel Al Baast**_

_**Día 1**_

_Tras pasar una temporada ejerciendo de instructora de un impetuoso neonato inglés creí que por fin podría tener algunos días libres para disfrutar de unas relajantes vacaciones pero no… Thetmes ha requerido mi presencia en Alamut por lo que deduzco que hay otra misión que requiere mi inmediata atención._

_Llego a Alamut y como suponía se me han acabado las vacaciones. Lucian ha contratado específicamente mis servicios, el Lasombra ha solicitado expresamente que fuese yo al propio Haqim… no hay lugar a negaciones… esta vez no será un asesinato sino algo tan sencillo y complicado a la vez que convertirme en la protectora de una humana que acaba de convertirse en objetivo por culpa del inglés._

_Contrato firmado. Sujeto identificado. Me dispongo a preparar mi marcha._

Creo que yo era el "impetuoso neonato inglés". Eso dejaba claro que Lucian no había ahorrado tiempo en avisar a Haquim para que la enviase a Hogwarts para proteger a Hermione. No me extraña que me tuviese tirria al principio, se suponía que al fin iba a tener unas vacaciones y yo se las había arruinado.

_**Día 2**_

_Todavía es de noche cuando llego a Hogwarts. Altos muros y verja metálica protegidos por conjuros y hechizos diversos que no me resultan complicados de sobrepasar, un simple juego de niños. Compruebo los alrededores del castillo, demasiados puntos débiles por los que atacar… tendré que reforzar defensas y buscar vías de escape… población ingente de seres tanto animales como de otras clases… fácil alimentación._

_Percibo al inglés en una de las torres del castillo. Duerme acompañado… el olor a humana inunda mi olfato… me desplazo hasta la zona en la que descansan enmascarando mi presencia, veo a mi protegida… ya habrá tiempo de presentarme debidamente._

_Hora de vigilancia._

Esto quería decir que Isabel llevaba mucho más tiempo en los alrededores del castillo de lo que yo había supuesto al principio. Lucian no había escatimado nada en lo que se refería a la protección de Hermione, había especificado que la propia chiquilla de Haquim fuese su guardiana, la más eficiente de todos los habitantes de Alamut. Era de esperar que fuese capaz de introducirse sin problemas en Hogwarts e incluso traspasar mis defensas sin que yo me percatase de su presencia.

_**Día 3**_

_Veo que el inglés ha encontrado un refugio más apropiado a sus nuevas circunstancias, para mi gusto es demasiado lúgubre yo prefiero las zonas soleadas pero el rubio todavía sigue rigiéndose por las "normas" del sol y la luna… habrá que hacer algo con eso. Al menos se ha dado cuenta de que ya no necesita el palito… un tanto a su favor._

_Parece que el rubio no es del agrado de muchos de sus compañeros, en especial de uno pelirrojo… todo por el hecho de que el rubio y ella estén juntos. Adolescentes hiperhormonados…_

_Sigo la esencia de la humana. Compruebo que sabe defenderse por sí misma incluso de ataques verbales… habrá que hacer algo con sus aptitudes físicas. No todo en la vida es agitar un palito._

_Conversaciones, cotilleos, miradas… un colegio repleto de niños con magia y un "colmillitos" atolondrado que cada vez que habla mete la pata. Supongo que aprenderá con el tiempo pero ya veremos. _

_Evaluando sujeto._

La frialdad con la que Isabel se había dedicado a examinarnos me dejó sorprendido. En sólo dos días de observación había sido capaz de ver cientos de cosas en la manera de comportarse de los alumnos con Hermione y conmigo. No se me escapó la alusión a Ronald Weasley, seguro que ya lo había marcado como sujeto a tener en cuenta para la tarea que le habían asignado. Me sonreí por las alusiones a las varitas.

Aunque también estaba viendo una pauta en las pocas páginas que había leído. No me tenía ningún aprecio y se dedicaba a llamarme de tomo menos por mi nombre. ¿"Colmillitos atolondrado"? Tampoco metía tanto la pata, creo yo… puede que un poco más de la cuenta.

_**Día 4**_

_Estoy terminando con la evaluación objetiva del sujeto a proteger, pero tendré que presentarme más adelante para realizar una aún más exhaustiva. Tiene carácter y sabe manejarse y manejarlo mucho mejor de lo que el rubio se cree._

_Casi ha habido un incidente en una de las clases… Pociones. El rubio actuó antes de que sucediera nada, suerte para su amigo… yo no hubiese sido tan benevolente._

_Resulta gracioso ver al inglés pensar que está fingiendo, que no le importa… pobre todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Si fuera así yo no estaría aquí, hubiesen enviado a otro… sufrirá de ceguera temporal causada por la transformación… pobre incauto._

_[…]_

Eso sí que me había quedado claro. El incidente era cuando Blaise intentó meterse con Hermione, antes de que se enterase de que estaba con ella. Y lo de la "ceguera temporal"… sí, Isabel ya sabía que estaba unido por completo a Hermione desde mucho antes de que me convirtiesen. ¿Y eso de que Hermione me sabía manejar desde un principio? Puede que realmente estuviese más enamorado de ella de lo que me suponía, aunque resultaba curioso ver una anotación de ese estilo, viniendo de la otra persona que no era capaz de negarle ningún capricho a Hermione. Como encargarse de dos asesinatos y un incendio para encubrirlos.

_**Día 16**_

_Llevo dos semanas asistiendo a más clases de las que me hubiese gustado, vigilando y evaluando todo cuanto les rodea… por ahora no hay problemas graves sin embargo no puedo bajar la guardia._

_He terminado la evaluación así que dejo que el rubio me perciba cuando dan un paseo por el lago. La reacción del inglés no se hace esperar, se prepara para un ataque que nunca llegará… es sólo para que sepa que estoy allí._

_Dejo que suba su autoestima, no pierdo nada dejándole creer que voy "vieja". _

_Me presentan al sujeto. Hermione. Se sorprende al comprobar las diferencias evidentes entre el rubito y yo. No parece tener miedo al saber que hay otro como el rubio cerca… tiene una mente curiosa y abierta… comprendo el motivo por el que Lucian me envió aquí._

Estaba claro que Isabel ya empezaba a ver las cualidades que tanto llamaban la atención en Hermione. Esa absoluta falta de miedo cuando trataba con nosotros, seres que tendríamos que provocarle escalofríos por ser asesinos. Pero no sólo se trata de una mente curiosa y abierta, como escribió ella, sino que también está esa capacidad que tiene para ver más allá de nosotros. Como le había dicho a Jean, Hermione se caracterizaba por saber en quién podía confiar y en quién no.

¿Cómo que se había dedicado a jugar conmigo? ¿Es que nunca va a dejar de evaluarme como si fuese un novato para toda la eternidad? Bueno, no sé por qué me quejo, en realidad ella tiene dos mil seiscientos y pico años, es normal que me vea como un insecto… incluso sin acordarse de esos dos mil años a mayores. Pero no deja de fastidiar un poco…

_**Día 17**_

_La noche de ayer fue interesante. El rubio me presentó al que sería mi anfitrión humano, un chico bastante atento ese Blaise. Estoy revisando el dormitorio y "atendiendo" al muchacho cuando de la nada aparece una manifestación animal de ella… sin más me presento en su dormitorio._

_El cenutrio ha perdido el control y ha salido la Bestia de su interior y se ha ido a desfogarse. Cuando aparece está hecho un desastre, evito que Hermione se acerque a él en ese estado… no es seguro para ella… primero una ducha luego le "dejaré" que se aproxime. Aprovecho para explicarle un poco las cosas, necesita saciar la curiosidad que sé que siente._

_Inglés tranquilo. Los dejo a "solas" pero sin dejar de vigilar desde mi posición…_

_Amanece. El masoquista sale de caza con Lucian, yo me quedo con ella… la despierto para que vaya a sus clases y comento los nuevos hábitos alimenticios del capullo._

_Lucian hace acto de presencia. Sé que él también siente curiosidad por la joven…_

_Me mantengo a distancia de seguridad. Es el turno de Lucian para jugar… ha conseguido demostrarles a ambos lo indefensos que están y ella se ha enfadado… digamos que va a ser un contrato muy interesante._

Vale. Admito que me merezco todos los apelativos de esta entrada. Fui un absoluto imbécil al haber puesto a Hermione en peligro de esa manera totalmente absurda.

_**Día 18**_

_Le toca hora de estudio en la biblioteca, me resulta gracioso verla rebuscar entre los antiguos y gruesos libros y pergaminos que hay allí… concentrada pero a la vez con una parte de su mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Creo que debo enseñarle a relajarse y a concentrarse para obtener unos resultados óptimos._

_Llega el inglés así que los dejo a solas, necesitan tiempo así que se lo concedo y me voy al salón con Lucian y los demás._

_No obstante la calma no dura mucho y veo llegar al neonato presuroso, mitigo mis ganas de hacerle probar el filo de mi espada y voy a la habitación de la bruja. Lo que encuentro no me termina de agradar… ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y la incomprensión por lo que acababa de pasar… me agacho hasta ponerme a su altura y limpio sus mejillas con mis manos, trato de calmarla porque intuyo que no es más que una bronca pasajera… siguen siendo adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas._

_El inglés termina por hacer acto de presencia, por lo que deduzco de su aspecto y de ese tenue aroma que despide, ha tenido problemas…_

_[…]_

Si mis cálculos no fallaban, se refería a la ocasión en que tuve que reunirme con los enviados tanto de la Camarilla como del Sabbat. A Hermione no le habían gustado algunas cosas que había dicho y por eso se había disgustado de esa manera. Pero en esta ocasión no toda la culpa era mía. ¿Por qué está tan obsesionada en querer matarme a la primera de cambio? Pero me doy cuenta de que sigue siendo esa habilidad de Hermione para ganarse el afecto de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Aunque Isabel no se daba cuenta, ya había caído por completo ante su encanto.

Continué leyendo, porque recordaba perfectamente lo que venía después, esa temporada en que Hermione estuvo enfadada conmigo, en la que los dos nos comportamos como dos estúpidos, evitándonos y buscándonos al mismo tiempo. Hasta que yo, como un imbécil integral, me fui del castillo.

_**Día 30**_

_Tras una semana de ver al inglés pulular incesantemente por los pasillos y por cualquier parte en la que ella estuviese, finalmente desapareció… esta mañana no ha aparecido por las clases y tampoco está en su lóbrego refugio, ella me pregunta por él… le respondo que no está en las inmediaciones y no hace más preguntas._

_No me separo de ella ni por un solo instante._

_Es cuestión de tiempo que a cualquiera de los dos se les pase el enfado. La única que me preocupa es ella, en breve comenzará a sentir el síndrome de abstinencia._

_**Día 32**_

_Su orgullo es quien la mantiene todavía en pie, puedo escuchar su corazón latir desbocado y ver cómo el perlado sudor cubre tímidamente su piel… nueve días sin ser mordida por uno de nosotros, la abstinencia la va a volver loca si sigue de ese modo. _

_Finalmente me ha preguntado si he visto al rubito o si sé dónde está, pero la respuesta no es de su agrado… su última ubicación fue Londres, con Tony y Julia así que de ahí a saber en qué tiempo estarán. _

_Hermione ya no disimula… acaba de dejarse caer sobre la cama temblando… no me lo dirá de viva voz no obstante sus suplicantes ojos sí lo hacen. Me agacho hasta ponerme a su altura, me duele verla sufrir por ese maldito perro sajón… tomo su mano entre las mías esperando tal vez que ese temblor desaparezca pero ambas sabemos que sólo existe un remedio para su dolor._

_Acerco mis labios a los suyos y dejo que el calor que inunda mi cuerpo restablezca el suyo… _

[…]

Me merezco lo de "perro sajón". No era posible que supiese la reacción que provocaría mi ausencia. Ella me lo ocultó cuando volví. Pero nadie me dijo que eso pasaría si la mordía con tanta asiduidad. Ahora comprendo mucho mejor por qué quiere que la muerda tantas veces, debe de ser el síndrome de abstinencia lo que la impulsa a buscar mis colmillos cada vez que estamos a solas.

Sólo de imaginar lo mal que lo había pasado Hermione por mi culpa, me hacía retorcerme de angustia. Era perfectamente comprensible que estas entradas estuviesen acompañadas con dibujos y esquemas para matarme. Seguro que Isabel se lo había planteado varias veces, cada una más imaginativa y en la que prolongaba por más tiempo mi agonía.

_**Día 34**_

_Hermione ha vuelto a recobrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba y ha retomado sus estudios con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, aún a pesar de la desaparición del rubito… el mismo que tendría que haber tenido mucho más cuidado con lo que hace. He comenzado a enseñarle ciertas técnicas de relajación que le vendrán muy bien en el futuro…_

_Desde la marcha del inglés, Lucian no se ha alejado del colegio más de lo estrictamente necesario. Normal. Su chiquillo es el que ha comenzado todo esto y por ella por lo que me han enviado a mí. _

_Lucian ha venido a hablar con Hermione cuando estábamos a punto de ir a la biblioteca, por lo que los he dejado a solas y me he ido a tomar un poco el aire… tanta hormona no viene bien a mi olfato._

_[…]_

Esto explicaba muchas cosas, que Lucian estuviese allí durante mi ausencia, aumentando aún más la protección sobre Hermione, decía mucho de los verdaderos intereses de mi sire. ¿Cuándo habría decidido que merecía la pena convertirla? Probablemente mucho antes de lo que había calculado yo. Los sinuosos caminos por los que mi sire se mueve, son mucho más complicados de lo que nadie imaginaría, sobre todo cuando se mueve y comporta con un ánimo campechano, que engaña a muchos y no les permite ver lo que hay tras su sonrisa.

_**Día 45**_

_Después de dos semanas sin tener noticias del cenutrio resulta que acaba de hacer acto de presencia en la biblioteca, justo detrás de la Fida'i… de no ser por ella ahora mismo el sajón ya habría probado el sabor de mi acero. Crearle dependencia y luego marcharse… eso es imperdonable._

_Le dije a Hermione que me quedaría fuera de la biblioteca, pero por más que el rubito se dedique a jugar con las sombras sé dónde se encuentran perfectamente… y como se le ocurra hacerle algo…_

_Por la tarde salieron al comedor para que ella cenase algo… definitivamente se ha pasado con Sammael y Adriana todo este tiempo y por lo que veo atareado… y ahora me sondea con lo del bombón… ni por asomo._

_Si fuera mi chiquillo y estuviésemos en Alamut…_

_[…]_

Estaría más que muerto. Sobre todo por la profusión de esquemas que rodean la entrada. Lo más curioso de todos es que tienen algún tipo de sistema de medida de dificultad o probabilidad al lado. Junto con el veto en la letra de Hermione. Está claro que mi esposa es consciente de la existencia de este Diario, lo ha tenido en sus manos lo suficiente como para anotar en él algunas frases. Pero la constante en todos es… "No me deja".

_**Día 59**_

_Sigo sin saber cómo consiguió la Fida'i convencerme para que me disfrazase en Halloween, aunque lo de disfraz es un decir… lo único, por el vestido que llevaría puesto… siempre termina convenciéndome. Me resulta gracioso verla disfrazada de víctima… si el inglés y los demás supiesen…_

(Sí, Isabel… ahora lo sé perfectamente. Las víctimas somos nosotros. Víctimas de su encanto, de su sencillez y de esa manera que tiene de conseguir que hagamos todo lo que ella desea. El día en que mi sire la convierta… será magnífica. Pero no deseo eso para ella, no quiero que termine convirtiéndose en alguien tan frío como nosotros. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Ella es más que consciente de su poder sobre nosotros. Lo ha usado para enviarnos en una misión y con la absoluta seguridad de que no íbamos a limitarnos a usar nuestros dones para borrar memorias.)

_No obstante lo realmente cómico llegó durante el festejo cuando veo aparecer a una especie de Drácula acompañado de una Báthory… llegan a estar presentes y con toda certeza estarían tirados por los suelos y riéndose por semejante ocurrencia._

_Ha conseguido que el rubito bebiese algo durante la cena… sus compañeros ya comenzaban a especular sobre su dieta, pero Hermione ha ideado un curioso sistema para duplicar la sangre… hará buenas migas con Dirk y Adriana._

(Y con César, con Calebros, con Haquim, con Ennoia… ¿Queda alguien de la familia que no coma de su mano a estas alturas?)

_Nada de relevancia a excepción del comportamiento de Ronald con respecto a su atuendo y a la compañía de Lucian, problema resuelto sin mayores complicaciones. _

_Ginny nos sacó a la Fida'i y a mí a bailar… con la canción que eligió creo que más bien se podría denominar ritual de apareamiento… pero hay que hacer que Hermione se desinhiba un poco y se divierta, así que para eso estamos… no todo es trabajo…_

_**Día 60**_

_Me encontraba disfrutando de una amena sobremesa con Blaise en el comedor cuando apareció el khafir con aspecto airado y clavando una daga en la mesa justo frente a mí… hay que ver lo que ha tardado en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado durante esas dos semanas en las que la dejó en compañía de una adicción que él mismo había provocado._

(¿Ahora merezco que me llame infiel? ¿Sólo porque me molestó que se acostase con mi novia? Bueno también está la parte en la que estaba cabreado porque no tenía ni idea de lo mal que ella lo había pasado por mi culpa. Sí, lo de infiel está más que justificado)

_Me reta a un combate habiéndola dejado sola en su cámara… lo insto a que vaya a por ella, no voy a luchar hasta no saber que la Fida'i se encuentra bien. Aparece con ella instantes más tarde y comenzamos la lid… lucho con él pero sin esforzarme mucho, el rubito ni tan siquiera se percata de ello… dejo que su autoestima suba un poco, en otras circunstancias estaría usando algo un poco más contundente, pero ella no me lo permite…_

_Combate terminado y yo con un wakizashi hundido en el abdomen. Su "honor" está ya satisfecho, mi trabajo ha terminado por lo que me dispongo a adentrarme en el bosque para alimentarme y terminar de curarme… por lo menos es lo que le digo a él, ni he gastado tanta sangre ni necesito tanta, lo que de verdad necesito es desfogarme un poco… no es bueno contenerse._

(¡Fabuloso! Ahora tengo que darle gracias cientos de veces a mi mujer por mantenerme con vida. ¿Cómo que esa desgraciada se contuvo? ¿Qué es eso de que no gastó apenas sangre? Mi "honor" no me preocupaba tanto como el que estas dos mujeres imposibles me hubiesen engañado durante todo ese tiempo. Si me hubiesen dicho la verdad, que Hermione había necesitado de la asistencia de Isabel para superar su adicción…)

_En lo más profundo de ese bosque repleto de magia dejo que mis sentidos se expandan… los siento aprovechar el momento en que él está más relajado para atacar. Por un momento siento la necesidad de ir allí, pero el inglés debe aprender a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones…de estar en verdadero peligro, ella me tendría y no está tan indefensa como el sajón se cree… yo tan sólo me quedo observando el espectáculo._

_Cuando todo termina lo siento irse a su lúgubre cámara… la Fida'i está llegando al castillo así que tomo ventaja y me aparezco frente a ella… su enojo es más que evidente y de lo más razonable… el rubito ha dejado salir a la bestia de su interior como el novato que es…_

_El inglés llega con el ánimo apaciguado, se ha cambiado de ropa pero todavía persiste el metálico aroma de la sangre… la discusión entre él y Hermione no se hace esperar._

(¡Sí, soy un maldito novato! Estamos hablando de una de mis primeras peleas… ¡Lo raro sería que no hubiese entrado antes en frenesí! Pero es que yo no tengo dos milenios y medio de entrenamiento, como otras.)

_Después nos toca charla. Todos aquellos que conocen nuestra naturaleza vampírica están aquí… huelo la curiosidad, el desconcierto, el miedo… aligeramos sus miedos, no nos vamos a alimentar de ellos… y de paso aprovechamos para comentar ciertos temas…_

_Lucian aprovecha el momento para invitarlos a pasar las navidades…_

_Va a ser interesante ver al pobre Sammael rodeado de tanto inocente…_

_[…]_

_**Día 110**_

_Después de tanto tiempo sin descansar al fin voy a tener unos días de relax…_

_Llegamos a la mansión y allí nos esperan con la más calurosa de las bienvenidas, tras las pertinentes presentaciones y la confirmación por parte de Adriana de que Sammael está controlado me voy a mi aposento para dejar el equipaje y organizarlo todo un poco._

_Sammael conoció finalmente a la Fida'i… tras un pequeño e incómodo momento que pasó el druida todo fue como debía de ser. Tras las presentaciones decidimos que lo mejor era ir a cenar fuera para celebrar que estábamos todos juntos… y que así de paso Sammael estuviera en un ambiente mucho más relajado._

_Disfrutamos de una agradable cena para más tarde irnos al local de Mithras para que tanto Adriana como Sammael pudieran divertirse un poco… y por Haqim que lo hicimos… ver cómo torturan esos dos al viejo es lo más divertido de la noche, sobre todo cuando nos manda vampiros de cuarta para atacarnos, creo que el viejo ya no sabe qué más hacer contra nosotros… no son rivales. La masacre es brutal y definitiva… escucho al Ventrue jurar en farsi… la salida ha sido más divertida de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. _

(Y luego me entero de que todo estaba concertado de antemano… mira que se hacen regalitos complicados estos viejos.)

_No obstante no todo termina aquí. _

_El espectáculo ha sido demasiado cruento para los magos que no esperaban que una noche tan agradable terminase de este modo… eran ellos o nosotros y nosotros no caeríamos… y tampoco íbamos a permitir que les pasara nada. Pansy ha sido la que peor parte se ha llevado, sin embargo todo se pasará con una buena noche de sueño… la misma que necesita el bombón para asimilarlo todo._

_Va a ser una larga y placentera noche…_

_**Día 111**_

_El suave lamento de Hermione me despertó de mi agradable sueño, tomo mi espada y me encuentro con Lara para que me explique qué sucede con su vástago… sólo ha sido una falsa alarma, el sajón se ha quedado dormido y tras todo lo que le ha contado es normal que ahora tenga miedo… Lara la trajo a la cocina en donde ya más tranquila desayunó con sus compañeros… Ronald siempre igual de obvio, pero me gusta ver que la fida'i tiene respuestas para todo y ya no trata de fingir. _

_Resulta que hoy me toca ir de compras… ¿Por qué tengo que ir de compras? ¡Esta década no me toca!_

_La fida'i me ha preguntado el motivo por el que no le ha inquietado la pelea de ayer, pero es que ella mejor que nadie comprende que éramos nosotros o ellos… no obstante no sólo esas dudas poblaban su inquieta mente y es que el mantener una relación tan íntima y personal con un vástago tiene sus repercusiones y la primera es plantearse algo que yo ya daba por sentado. Dudas… miedo… comprensible cuando ambos son tan jóvenes y ¿quién mejor para resolver ese tipo de dudas?_

(¿Por qué será que me estoy imaginando que aquí tuvo lugar la conversación acerca de esperar almas? ¿De qué tendría miedo Hermione exactamente?)

_Luego de tarde, compras… compras… y creo que más compras. ¿Alguien podría prestarme una estaca lo bastante grande? Menos mal que tengo un divertimento… torturar al rubito._

_Por fin llegaron los refuerzos, las sobrinas de Lucian han tomado la casa y han puesto a la serpiente en una situación un tanto incómoda… y va el muy estúpido y la fastidia aún más… y cómo no, tuvo sus consecuencias. Consecuencias que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos._

_Ingenuidad… inocencia… el olor de la caza… tierna y jugosa… Sammael no pudo resistirse, no después de lo sucedido con el sajón, y Lavender sufrió las consecuencias. Culpa nuestra, nos relajamos y los dejamos con el más peligroso de entre nosotros…_

Y sin embargo todo ha terminado solucionándose del modo más inesperado. Sí, Lavender sufrió una experiencia horrorosa que no le deseamos a nadie, pero a cambio ha terminado unida a Lameth de una manera que ninguno habría llegado a imaginar.

_**Día 112**_

_He de reconocer que cuando Lucian nos contó lo que había pasado, sentí el deseo de tomar represalias contra Sammael porque no sólo Lavender estaba sufriendo en estos instantes… a Adriana no le gusta tener que hacer lo que sé que está haciendo. Hemos decidido que Lavender tenga un recuerdo bastante más "agradable" que el original y a pesar de lo que le hubiese gustado al rubio seré yo quien se lo notifique a la fida'i…_

_Dar ese tipo de noticias nunca ha sido de mi agrado sin embargo hay que hacerlo, ella no es tan frágil como el atolondrado pretende. Me llevé a Hermione al jardín y tras asegurarme de que nadie podría escucharnos se lo dije… su reacción no se hizo esperar… la estreché entre mis brazos transmitiéndole el calor y la fuerza que necesitaba en ese instante…_

(Ya me ha quedado claro que mi mujer es más fuerte que un torrente, es capaz de desmenuzar la voluntad del más fuerte de nosotros… pero antes tenía la "ilusión" de que fuese un poco más débil… más normal y cotidiana. Pero, no resulta posible, porque entonces no sería ella.)

_Más tarde tocó ponerse con la decoración de la casa para las fiestas de Navidad, un modo como otro de mantener a todo el mundo ocupado y evitar que tratasen de averiguar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin mayor importancia._

_**Día 113**_

_Adriana está en la casa, por lo que supongo que Lucian ha ido a relevarla con el castigo de Sammael no obstante algo me dice que si ella está aquí una parte del castigo tendrá lugar en este mismo lugar. Percibo el aura de la Giovanni más fuerte que nunca, pero el neófito no se da cuenta… sé que a ella no le gusta esto pero no queda otro remedio._

_El castigo ya ha terminado. Lucian regresa con él a la casa._

_La fida'i y el rubito disfrutan tranquilos de la tranquilidad que da el saber lo que la sangre de un vástago puede hacer en un humano. Que disfruten, luego me ocupo de evitar las consecuencias._

(¡Al fin! Lo que le debió de costar a esta desgraciada concederme ese momento con mi esposa… No… no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, lo hizo sólo por ella.)

_El resto del día no iba a ser tan tranquilo. Dumbledore y Snape vinieron a cenar con nosotros y pudieron comprobar lo tranquilos y relajados que están los magos fuera de esos endebles muros. Cho decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Hogwarts, por lo que toca "modificar" un poco sus recuerdos sobre nosotros. Creo que todos estamos igual de contentos por su marcha… si por mí fuese estaba tirando cohetes pero no me dejan…_

¿Se habrá dado cuenta alguien en el colegio de que el disparo que acabó con Cho procedía de las armas de los soldados de Lucian? Lo dudo. Supongo que podemos dar gracias a que los magos son unos negados con la tecnología moderna y que no tienen algo para reconocer las estrías de las balas… ¡Cómo si fuésemos a dejarles realizar una investigación! Reconozco que Cho sacó de sus casillas a demasiada gente.

_**Día 114 **_

_Mañana de Navidad y momento de regalos varios. Como siempre los nuestros reflejan nuestro variado sentido del humor, esta vez me ha tocado un juego de shuriken nuevecitos… con lo que me gustan ese tipo de objetos… ya tengo ganas de probarlos contra el hacha de batalla que la fida'i le ha regalado al cenutrio, pero lo primero es lo primero y ver su rostro cuando abrió el paquete y vio la versión original e íntegra del Libro de Nod no tiene precio. Ya sabía yo que a ella le iba a encantar._

_Justo para la hora de comer llegaron los invitados, los Malfoy. Pronto nos hicieron recordar el carácter que tiene Adriana… tanto Lameth como yo tratamos de aplacarla pero fuimos repelidos y fue Sammael quien tuvo que calmarla. Si estuviese en mi mano la habría dejado disfrutar con sus muertes pero habiendo tantos humanos a nuestro cargo el que estuviesen cerca de una fuerza de la naturaleza… no era recomendable. _

(Mucho menos después de haber visto lo que Julia puede llegar a provocar. Pero habría resultado interesante el dejar que mis padres se enfrentasen a las fuerzas de Julia… Bueno, ahora tengo a Lucius como mi marioneta, trabajando con denuedo para aumentar mi fortuna y ampliar mis negocios, casi mejor que hubiesen sobrevivido.)

_Instantes después el rubito se ocupó de sus progenitores y pasamos a la verdadera comida. Una comida que como de costumbre tenía sorpresa._

_Cuando el druida escuchó "Hashashiyyin" de labios de la fida'i se quedó asombrado, pero es que éstos hacen una montaña de un granito de arena. No, si ahora no voy a poder decidir a quién permito llamarme de ese modo… y el cenutrio echándome miraditas asesinas, ¿a que me salto el protocolo y le arranco la cabeza…? Porque ella no me deja que si no…_

(Las miraditas asesinas no eran por que le dejase llamarla así, sino por el nivel de confianza que esas dos habían alcanzado. ¿Otra vez tengo que agradecer que mi mujer tenga a esta "escopeta cargada" cogida por la culata?)

_Y luego para rematar la cena tocó el momento matrimonios, esposos, ceremonias… Tony protestando porque no le dejan oficiar el único ritual sin sangre que conoce. Aaay! Menos mal que no puedo sufrir de diabetes._

_[…]_

Pues mira tú quién fue a hablar… ahora se dedica a mirar a Ziva como si fuese lo único que existiese en el mundo y se dedica a soltarle monerías igual que yo hago con Hermione.

_**Día 127**_

_Montamos en el Expresso a Hogwarts y no tardamos mucho en sufrir un ataque del Sabbath, menuda panda de ineptos. Lo mejor de todo, que al inglés le dio por llevarse a Hermione al Abismo… ya está protegiéndola en exceso, si la fida'i es la que mejor sabe contra lo que nos enfrentamos pero ya se dará cuenta él solito…_

(Ahora sí lo sé. Me ha quedado claro por las malas. Sobre todo cuando es capaz de engatusar y ganarse a los Demonios del Abismo para que la obedezcan aún cuando no tiene ni una sola gota de sangre vampírica en su sistema, mucho menos de Lasombra.)

_Vástagos y ghoules repartidos a lo largo de la estructura metálica del tren, no sólo hay que ocuparse de la integridad de los humanos si no también de la del expresso. Entre ataque y ataque concentro mi poder para que él no pueda averiguar quién lo está ayudando, tendría que responder a muchas preguntas y no tengo ganas… _

(Confirmadas mis sospechas entonces. Ella fue la que me ayudó a mantener el tren en su sitio.)

_Uno… dos… la sangre de la manada cubre mi cimitarra, mis manos… siento el deseo de hincar mis colmillos en ellos, pero no les doy esa satisfacción… la muerte más dolorosa a manos de un asesino, esa es la que tienen… sentir como su sangre abandona sus recipientes… tres… cuatro… el inglés se ocupa de guiar el tren a su destino, imagino que Hermione está llamándole de todo en estos instantes. Hay que reconocer que no lo está haciendo tan mal para ser su primera batalla, le falta mucho pero ya aprenderá..._

(¿Eso era un elogio? Tuvo que llevar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza… ¡Ups! Mejor no sacamos ese tema.)

_Cinco… seis… manada exterminada, toca mantener el tren de una sola pieza mientras el inglés lo lleva hasta su destino… los humanos están asustados y horrorizados, algo que resulta normal pues siempre han estado entre algodones… abro las puertas para que puedan salir y salga la marabunta que corre hacia los carruajes para ir al castillo. Blaise yace en el suelo inconsciente, un vistazo rápido me dice que sólo es una contusión leve, lo tomo en brazos y salgo con él encontrándome con el rubito sangrando por los oídos… tiene que aprender a concentrarse bajo presión. _

(¿No habíamos quedado en que tampoco me había salido tan mal para ser mi primera batalla? ¡Maldita perfeccionista!)

_Siete… ocho… siento algo familiar… no puedo discernir de lo que se trata, es algo que me llama, que me dice que tengo que estar en otro lugar pero primero tengo que ocuparme de que todos regresen en los carruajes al castillo._

(Vale, creo que aquí es donde casi se activó Ziva. Supongo que tengo que dar gracias, una vez más, a la preocupación de Isa por Hermione, o el tren no llega ni por apuesta a la estación. Bien mirado, tampoco era tan mala idea enviarla al Abismo si existían posibilidades de que volatilizase el tren.)

_Nueve… y diez… La fida'i me pide que le de una paliza al cenutrio nada más regresar del Abismo, en otras circunstancias estaría encantada de hacerlo sin embargo ahora mismo ambos estamos agotados, hemos tenido que luchar contra una manada Sabbath por no hablar de mantener entero el dichoso expresso… así no merece la pena, por lo que ni siquiera me esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no me ofrece estas cosas cuando estamos en igualdad de condiciones? Ayys, qué crueldad…_

_Regresamos en el último carruaje a Hogwarts dejando al rubio que regresara por sus propios medios. Acompañé a Pansy y al inconsciente Blaise a las mazmorras de Slytherin y me dirigía hacia la torre de los Gryffindor con Hermione cuando nos topamos por sorpresa con el sajón… apestaba a sangre de garou y no iba a permitir que se acercase ni lo más mínimo a la fida'i en ese estado, con la de criaturas que hay en ese bosque y tiene que alimentarse de una bestia lunar… Herm lo dejó con cajas destempladas y yo fui detrás de ella como buena guardaespaldas, hay que ver lo que me gusta esta niña._

_En nuestro camino a la habitación de la fida'i nos encontramos con Lavender que ávida nos preguntó si podría pasar la noche con nosotras, resultaba comprensible que tras lo ocurrido quisiera pasar la noche acompañada… eso y qué mejor que otros oídos para aligerar los míos de las protestas y quejas de mi querida bruja sobre el rubito. Nada más llegar lo primero fue darme una buena ducha para eliminar los restos de sangre y vísceras de los malditos bastardos que nos habían atacado, pero es que ni estando en la ducha puedo dejar de escuchar las protestas de la fida'i… ahora sí que me están entrando ganas de torturar y matar al maldito sajón por haberla alejado de la batalla, tendrán que esperar, estoy extenuada y hambrienta._

_Salgo del baño y me encuentro con que también Ginny ha tenido a bien acompañarnos, por lo visto sus compañeros no están teniendo un comportamiento de lo más apropiado… y la fida'i sigue despotricando, voy a tener que tomarme un "aspirino" a este paso… y el último de nuestros compañeros nocturnos llega al dormitorio, Harry escapando del interrogatorio de sus compañeros tras haberse enterado de sus lujuriosas actividades con las sobrinas de Lucian… el chico me cae bien, sobre todo al verlo sonrojarse cuando se percató de mi desnudez._

_Me había sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché cómo Hermione me ofrecía su sangre, al principio me negué pues no me hacía tanta falta pero ella se empeñó en que la mordiese y me alimentase. Lo que me sorprendió fue que también Lavender, Harry y Ginny me ofreciesen su sangre para alimentarme… tanto Lavender como Harry albergaban cierto temor a ser mordidos, pero como pronto comprobaron a mí no me hace falta hincar los colmillos para obtener ese preciado bien… tomé un poco de cada uno de ellos, lo suficiente como para reponer lo que había gastado durante la batalla. _

_Cuando estaba planteándome ir a dormir con Harry al cuarto de baño, que al muchacho se le había metido entre ceja y ceja irse a dormir allí en lugar de con nosotras, Hermione decidió que ya era hora de descansar y que la bañera no era el lugar más idóneo para recuperar fuerzas por lo que terminamos durmiendo los cinco en la cama. Descansé mi cabeza sobre el desnudo pecho de la fida'i escuchando el rítmico latir de su corazón, sentí a Lavender abrazada a mi espalda y a Ginny y a Harry haciendo lo propio… nos merecíamos un buen descanso…_

¿Así que, al final, no había pasado nada? ¿Sólo se dedicaron a dormir como marmotas? Bien. Fabuloso. Está claro que yo soy el pervertido salido con sangre de garou en su sistema que no fue capaz de controlarse y se benefició a sus amigos… ¡Con esta maldita asesina no hay quien pueda!

_**Día 128**_

_Estar hasta las tantas escuchando los improperios y juramentos que se le ocurrían a Herm no es que haya sido muy bueno para el descanso… Salimos del cuarto y el aroma a ajo no hace nada más que inundar cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts, que alguien les diga que eso no funciona… es como volver a estar en Roma._

_Ajo… cruces y un sajón cabreado porque piensa que he hecho lo mismo que él… y aún por encima tiene la desfachatez de ponerse chulo… yo a este lo descuartizo y termino lo que ayer no comencé. Me llevo a la fida'i fuera para que entrene un poco y se desfogue conmigo, estoy tan acostumbrada a los humanos que a mí no me hace falta tanto esfuerzo para enseñarle todo lo que necesita saber para sobrevivir en este mundo nuestro._

_Estábamos en el comedor cuando hicieron acto de presencia. Faltaron las fanfarrias, algo me dice que Adriana tuvo algo que ver en ello… nuestra extraña familia se había reunido de nuevo para mantener la paz y la seguridad de ese endeble castillo._

_Otra vez esa sensación… ¿qué es?_

_[…]_

_**Día 170**_

_Seguimos con las reformas para aumentar las defensas de este maldito colegio, de verdad que ni aún demoliéndolo y volviendo a construirlo podría hacerse algo decente con él. Se me ocurren cosas más entretenidas para estar haciendo en este momento si no fuese porque el pesado de Lucian se ha empeñado en que termine de arreglar algo a lo que no le encuentro arreglo._

_Murallas más altas… más gruesas y resistentes… puerta doble con rastrillo… Esto sería mucho más fácil si me dejasen demolerlo._

_Tener a Sammael más pendiente que de costumbre no es que ayude mucho… últimamente me lo encuentro por todas partes, pero es que últimamente he comenzado a sentir que debería estar en otro lugar…_

_[…]_

La lectura del diario de Isabel había aclarado muchas de mis dudas al respecto de la relación entre la Assamita y mi esposa, también arrojaba luz sobre algunos momentos que no había sabido comprender en su momento. No podía hacerme el ignorante por completo al respecto del cuaderno. Sólo podía esperar resultar lo suficientemente convincente cuando se lo entregase y que no adivinase que lo había leído. Lo más probable es que tuviese que recurrir a todo mi entrenamiento para mentir, quizás la mejor manera de ocultarlo sería admitiendo que lo había abierto para saber a quién pertenecía, pero que no había avanzado más al ver su nombre. Sí, podría funcionar y todo. Ziva entró en el salón poco después y vio el diario encima de la mesa, donde lo había dejado mientras terminaba de recoger.

**- ¡Menudo caos dejamos ayer! –** Comentó en tono afable. **- ¿Qué hace aquí el diario de Enid?  
- Estaba debajo de uno de los sofás, supongo que cayó y, al mover los sofás, no lo vio. –** Colocando el último de ellos en su sitio original. - **¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta, ahora que estamos los dos solos?  
- ¿No lo habrás leído? –** Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, midiéndome.  
**- Sólo lo abrí para ver a quién pertenecía, en cuanto vi el nombre de tu mujer, lo cerré y lo dejé en la mesa. Además, lo que quiero preguntarte no creo que lo haya plasmado en un diario…  
- Ya me tienes intrigada, culebrilla. –** Cruzándose de brazos.  
**- Entiendo que, ahora que os habéis reencontrado, has recuperado la memoria de todas tus encarnaciones anteriores, ¿no?** – Comencé.  
**- Sí.** – Respondió escuetamente, esperando a que elaborase la pregunta.  
**- Y que recuerdas mucho más de lo que ella puede recordar…  
- Puede ser… -** Enarcando una ceja y temiendo lo que pudiese querer preguntarle.  
**- Sólo quería saber, si no te importa decírmelo… ¿Cómo fue para ti el momento en que la conociste por primera vez? ¿Supiste en ese instante que no te podrías separar nunca más de ella?  
- Así que era eso lo que rondaba por tu mente.-** Sus labios se curvaron en una leve e intrigante sonrisa. **- Supongo que la respuesta que buscas no es tan simple como podría suponerse en mi caso, pues yo era amigo de la familia mucho antes de que ella naciese...-** cerrando los ojos un instante **- La hija más deseada de un matrimonio, la última de las descendientes de una saga... Isabel...-** se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas - **Era esa recién nacida de mirada curiosa y atrevida, que apretaba mi mano cuando la tomé entre mis brazos...-** se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos **- Lo supe desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, pero me mantuve apartada... quise que tuviese la infancia que se merecía... de ahí el recelo de Haqim...  
- Entonces era lo que me imaginaba…** - Sentándome en el sofá con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro. **– No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que Tony, tú y yo tenemos algo en común… -** Mirándola con ligero desconcierto. **– Eso me deja claro que no tenía remedio… -** Negando con la cabeza, incrédulo por la certeza que terminaba de formarse en mi interior.  
**- No te puedes imaginar el enfado de su padre cuando se percató de ello...-** la bruja sonrió al recordarlo **- Puso el grito en el cielo... su hijita del alma con un mago... con un infiel...-** negando con la cabeza - **Menos mal que su madre siempre ha sido más razonable que mi suegro. Me mantuve alejada de ella mientras se iba convirtiendo en la mujer que ahora conoces...-** tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y recostó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados - **Recuerdo cuando me la encontré años más tarde... era esa joven de piel olivácea y hermosos ojos que me observaban intrigada... nuestras almas se enlazaron sin que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta... dos mil seiscientos cincuenta años y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo...  
- A mí me pasa algo parecido con Hermione… -** Dejándome caer contra el respaldo. **– Sus ojos mirándome a través de la estación… no me han abandonado nunca. Por desgracia, yo no comprendí el significado… lo que aquello implicaba.** – Suspiré abatido. **– Intenté negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, fui cruel con ella, ruin… despreciable. Supongo que es por eso que no soy capaz de resistirme a ella, que puedo controlarme siempre que estoy a su lado…  
- Al menos ella conserva sus recuerdos intactos... -** su rostro se ensombreció por un fugaz segundo **-...pero te comprendo.**- Esbozando una leve sonrisa en aquellos labios otrora tristes - **Yo tampoco soy capaz de negarle nada a Enid cuando me mira con esos ojos... son iguales a los de su madre... por no hablar de su carácter. Mal que le pese a mi suegro, ha sacado el genio de su madre... y la paciencia de su padre.  
- Siento traerte unos recuerdos que resultan amargos, AJ.** – Me disculpé sinceramente. **– Pero era algo que necesitaba saber, confirmar más bien… -** Me levanté y extendí la mano en gesto de respeto. **– Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tu experiencia.  
- Tranquilo, rubito... sólo una persona debe temerme.-** Tomando mi mano con firmeza **- Y como algo de lo que te acabo de contar salga de esta sala... no habrá lugar en el multiverso donde puedas esconderte... o pensándolo mejor...-** acercándose a mí lo suficiente como para susurrar cerca de mi oído - **Le digo a su madre que te torture...**

Tras haber escuchado las versiones tan similares a la mía, no podía quedarme rastro alguno de duda. Tony había quedado prendado de Julia con una sola mirada, en medio de una multitud en las calles de Venecia, AJ lo había visto en los ojos de un bebé recién nacido y yo había unido mi vida a la de aquella desconocida de ojos dorados desde que los posó en mí. No existía escapatoria a un sentimiento tan poderoso como aquel, ni siquiera la muerte alejaba por mucho tiempo a Ziva de Isabel.

Aquel resultó un día repleto de sorpresas. Jean y yo nos atrevimos con una receta de mi sire, pichón rostizado en especias. La idea surgió cuando habíamos ido al supermercado para reabastecer la despensa, principalmente para zanjar la discusión sobre quién debía pagar la compra. Lo que dio alas a Ziva para rellenar otro carrito con distintos ingredientes para hacer innumerables desayunos, meriendas, cenas, etcétera.

**- Casi te acercas a Lucian esta vez, sajón.** – Reconoció Isabel saboreándolo, en esta ocasión lo regábamos con un vino de uva burdeos, también de las bodegas de mi sire. Sólo Ziva se abstuvo de beberlo.  
**- Muchas gracias, Isa. Supongo que aún he de aprender mucho más.  
- Una cosa, Draco…** - habló el señor Granger. **– Hemos estado dándole vueltas y, creemos que sería una buena idea que conozcamos a tu tutor antes de la boda. ¿Sabes si tiene pensado pasarse por Londres en los próximos meses?  
- ¿Quieres conocer a Lucian?** – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Supongo que estaba imaginándose la estampa del vampiro con sus padres, fingiendo ser un "tutor" responsable.  
**- Sí, porque entiendo que será lo más parecido a un suegro que tendrás, ¿no?** – Explicó su madre. – **Es normal que queramos conocer a la persona que tan generosa es contigo y con Draco.** – Se dirigió a mí. **– Porque, lo de conocer a tus padres mejor ni lo pensamos, ¿verdad?  
- Ni en broma sugeriría tal cosa. –** Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y busqué el número de Dominique, sabiendo que era la persona más apropiada para organizarlo todo. **– Un segundo y les confirmo cuándo será posible.** – Levantándome y yendo al invernadero.

**- Dominique. –** Dijo simplemente.  
**- Dom, soy Draco… los padres de Hermione quieren conocer a Luc…** - Comencé, pero no pude terminar de hablar, escuché de fondo cómo le arrancaban el móvil de la mano.  
**- ¿En serio? –** Preguntó Lucian en persona, eufórico.  
**- Pues sí. Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando de casarnos este verano, al terminar el curso y quieren conocer a lo más parecido a un consuegro que van a tener. Preguntan si tienes pensado pasarte por Londres…  
- Esta misma tarde me tienes ahí. Lara viene también, por supuesto. –** Estaba visto que no iba a ser posible que retrasase el encuentro ni un minuto más.  
**- Sí, claro… Quizás tenga que ponerte en antecedentes de algunas cosillas… -** Recordando lo ocurrido con Mike.  
**- Tranquilo, para eso está Calebros, es la ventaja de tener un cotilla profesional viviendo bajo tu mismo techo. –** Carcajeándose al escuchar las protestas del Nosferatu. – **No te preocupes, ya se ha encargado de que nadie asocie vuestra presencia con lo ocurrido, aunque Isabel se encargó muy bien de todo lo que concierne al departamento de bomberos. Pero siempre puedes confiar en un Assamita para que organice una buena escena del crimen.  
- Sí, bien…** - Sin saber ya qué decir. **– ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en un sitio que no sea el domicilio de nadie?  
- ¿Hermione no tendrá miedo de que me los coma? –** Inquirió preocupado.  
**- No es eso… es que Isa les prometió que les llevaría a cenar un día con René. Eso es todo.  
- ¡Ah, bueno! ¿A qué hora quedamos, entonces?** – Más tranquilo. **- ¿Te parece bien a las ocho, hora británica?  
- Si hubiese algún cambio de planes, te aviso a este móvil. Hasta esta noche, entonces. –** Colgando.

**- Ya está, esta noche cenamos con Lucian en el restaurante al que fuimos la otra noche. –** Anuncié al volver a la mesa, el leve nerviosismo de Ziva me decía que ya habían estado escuchando parte de la conversación. **– Traerá también a Lara, su hermana. –** Aclaré a los padres de Hermione. **– Y puedo decir que está deseoso de conocerles.  
- ¡Viene Lara! –** Exclamó Ziva poniéndose de pie de un brinco. - **¡Vamos, Enid, tienes que ayudarme a escoger lo que voy a ponerme! –** Azuzándola para que se moviese.  
**- ¡Pero si no hemos quedado hasta las ocho! –** Le informé. **– Aún te quedan más de cuatro horas…  
- ¡Da igual! –** Tirando del brazo de Isabel.  
**- No es justo… -** protestó la Assamita. **– Primero me hace ir de compras y ahora esto… -** Quejándose lastimosamente.  
**- A estas dos no hay quien las comprenda…** - negué con la cabeza.  
- **¿Pero… no vendrá sólo para conocernos?** – Preguntó el señor Granger.  
**- Conociendo a Lucian, sí.** – Se sonrió Hermione. **– Ahora mismo debe de estar organizándolo todo para cruzar el canal en un tiempo record.**

Por suerte, Hermione no se complicó la vida con la ropa, se puso un modelo sencillo, igual que la noche que salimos con sus amigos. Tampoco me torturó con un desfile de modelos como Ziva hizo con Isabel. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir en el cuatro por cuatro del señor Granger, Isabel lo convenció para que le permitiese conducir a ella, pues conocía el camino hasta el restaurante. Supongo que tantas sesiones de mecánica le convencieron de que no resultaba peligroso que una supuesta adolescente de diecisiete años condujese. Aunque lo más probable es que ya se imaginase que ella también era mayor de lo que se le suponía.

Al igual que en la noche del lunes, no hizo falta que llamásemos para reservar mesa. De todos modos, yendo Lucian, era una pérdida de tiempo que avisásemos de nuestra llegada, lo más probable es que él ya estuviese allí, esperándonos ansioso. No me equivoqué, nada más entrar, una chica encantadora vino a saludarnos deshaciéndose en reverencias, tomó nuestros abrigos y luego nos guió hasta una mesa en la que nos esperaban tres personas. Los señores Granger se sorprendieron del aspecto del local, las pulcras mesas con los servicios organizados al milímetro, las paredes cubiertas de fotos de invitados ilustres, entre ellos varios primeros ministros y algún personaje de la nobleza, la calidad de los materiales que nos rodeaban, todo ello no cuadraba con la imagen de "tugurio" que los Greenworth habían implantado en su mente. Lucian se incorporó y pudimos ver que había escogido, como yo, un traje hecho a medida, por supuesto captó la mirada de la señora Granger.

**- Buenas noches, supongo que usted es Jean, su hija me ha contado maravillas de usted.** – Tomando su mano y amagando besarla, como buen caballero. – **Tengo que añadir que no me puedo creer que sea la madre de esta jovencita, es demasiado joven y hermosa. –** Para que se quejen de que yo soy pelota…  
**- No es necesario que sea tan galante, señor Deveraux… -** protestó la señora Granger, pero sus mejillas ya estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. **– Este es mi marido, Rupert.  
- Por supuesto, llámenme Lucian, pronto seremos familia y no deberíamos ser tan formales, ¿no creen?** – Estrechando con cuidado la mano del padre de Hermione. **– Permítanme que les presente a mi hermana Lara.  
- Es un placer conocerles. –** Cuando se levantó la vampira, me di cuenta de que llevaba un elegante vestido sin espalda, Ziva se revolvió ligeramente, seguro que estaba deseando que se diese la vuelta para comprobarlo.  
**- Y mi pareja, Ginebra Weasley, condiscípula de Hermione en el colegio Hogwarts.** – Introduciendo a la bruja que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
**- Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ustedes en todos estos años.** – Saludó la ghoul, llevaba un vestido un poco más modesto que el de Lara.  
**- Pero, se lo ruego, tomen asiento. –** Invitó Lucian. **– Será mucho más agradable que comencemos con unos cócteles mientras vamos conociéndonos y decidiendo lo que vamos a cenar, ¿no les parece? -** René se acercó de inmediato a nuestra mesa, como si tuviese un resorte que se activase cuando mi sire necesitaba algo, seguido por el sumiller y un camarero.  
**- Buenas noches, señor Deveraux. Es un verdadero placer tenerle esta noche con nosotros.** – Realizándole una ligera reverencia. **– Como conocemos lo mucho que le gustan nuestras especialidades, me gustaría poder recomendarle una nueva serie de platos que, el joven Malfoy y sus amigos, ya tuvieron la ocasión de probar el lunes.  
- René, será un placer disfrutar de tus artes culinarias. –** Se dirigió a los Granger. **– Espero que no les importe si nos saltamos un poco la costumbre de que cada uno decida sus platos, puedo asegurarles que las recomendaciones de René siempre son acertadas para todos los paladares.  
- Supongo que… -** Comenzó el señor Granger.  
**- Tranquilo, papá.** – Hermione posó una mano sobre la de su padre, buscando relajarlo. – **A nosotros no nos importará repetir el menú y, estoy de acuerdo con Lucian, las elecciones de René siempre son deliciosas.  
- ¿Desean comenzar con unos entremeses variados acompañados de un manzanilla? –** Propuso el chef. **– La ventaja de ese vino joven y punzante es que acompaña perfectamente las nuevas espumas de salmón que hemos creado, al igual que los crujientes de oliva.  
- Me parece perfecto, René. Quedamos en tus manos, como siempre, pero ten en cuenta que la señorita,** - señalando a Ziva, **- tomará agua.  
- Para mí también, por favor.** – Solicitó Isabel. **– Esta noche me toca conducir y no sería apropiado.** – Añadió para reafirmar su estampa de chica responsable.  
**- ¿Vienen mucho a este restaurante? –** Preguntó la señora Granger cuando nos dejó René.  
**- Siempre que tenemos ocasión. –** Respondió Lara. – **René es un buen amigo y un gran chef, por lo que nos encanta ayudarle a probar sus innovaciones. Además, es el preferido de Draco.** – Dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.  
**- Ginebra Weasley, ¿no?** – Preguntó el señor Granger. **- ¿Eres familiar del amigo de Hermione, Ron?  
- Sí, soy su hermana. Entiendo que no se acuerden que ya nos conocíamos, era mi primer año en Hogwarts y estaba tan nerviosa que por momentos me quería hacer invisible.** – Reconoció Ginebra con una resolución que demostraba que había superado con creces esa etapa.  
**- Entonces… eres más joven que Hermione… -** El señor Granger miró entonces a mi sire.  
**- Ginebra es una encantadora jovencita muy despierta para su edad, Rupert. He descubierto que tiene una mente maravillosa junto a sus otros encantos.** – Intentando arreglar lo que no tenía arreglo.  
**- Lo que Lucian quiere decir es que soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento, señor Granger. Supongo que es porque soy un poco bajita… -** Utilizando la misma excusa que supuestamente usaría Ennoia con los padres de Zach.  
**- Tranquilo, papá, no es lo que parece… -** Intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione, una vez más.  
**- Me empieza a preocupar ese colegio vuestro que os hace envejecer tan rápidamente…** - Intervino la señora Granger.  
**- No es el colegio en sí…** - intentando explicar lo inexplicable. – **En realidad tiene que ver con ciertas circunstancias excepcionales que han tenido lugar en los últimos años… no es algo que ocurra regularmente y tampoco todos nos hemos visto afectados por ello.  
- No me digas… ¿sin comentarios?** – Riéndose por la alusión a las preguntas que no podía responder.  
**- Más o menos. –** Riéndome con ella, éramos los únicos que comprendíamos la broma.  
**- ¿Y si hablamos de lo que nos ha traído aquí esta noche? –** Interrumpió Lara, también ansiosa. – **Draco, dijiste que queríais celebrar la boda este verano… ¿tenéis decidida ya la fecha exacta?  
- Todavía no, si quieres podríamos organizarlo todo para casarnos el mismo día que Harry y Felicia.** – Respondí solícito.  
**- ¡En absoluto! Os merecéis ser los absolutos protagonistas ese día, no tenéis que compartir nada… ¿Qué os parece el primero de agosto? –** Propuso mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil para revisar el calendario. – **Cae en domingo y resultaría perfecto. ¿Tendrían ustedes algún inconveniente con esa fecha?** – Mirando a los Granger.  
**- No, si los chicos quieren acelerarlo tanto… -** suspiró el señor Granger. **– Supongo que estará bien, como cualquier otra de agosto, solemos tomarnos ese mes libre para viajar, pero aún no hemos hecho planes este año.  
- ¡Entonces la fecha queda acordada!** – Apuntándolo con rapidez en la agenda. – **Hermione, cariño, necesitaré que realices una lista con todas las personas a quienes desees invitar. Caleb se pondrá de inmediato a preparar las invitaciones, Jules se encargará de organizar el transporte, Tony dice que él quiere ser el que organice las despedidas de soltero…** - enumeró con un entusiasmo inesperado. **– Por supuesto, puedes negarte a esto último, pero sabes que se sentirá muy dolido si no le dejáis poner su granito de arena en lo que mejor se le da.  
- ¿Lara, vas a dejarle decidir algo a Hermione? –** Le pregunté con una sonrisa.  
**- ¡Claro que sí! Dime, querida… ¿quieres algo en especial? ¿Algún deseo específico? Lo que quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo.** – Esperando a que Hermione dijese algo.  
**- Lara, sé que lo que tú, Lucian y los demás, hayáis pensado, será fabuloso y digno de un cuento de hadas, no se me ocurre en estos momentos nada que añadir…** - La calmó Hermione. **– Supongo que tendré que pensar en el vestido…  
- A ese respecto…** - Lara se mordió el labio, quizás para aparentar algo de duda o vergüenza. - **¿Te gustaría llevar el vestido de novia de nuestra madre, Hermione? Sería un placer que aceptases… aunque entiendo que quieras uno propio, moderno y con…  
- Lara… sería un honor llevar el vestido de tu madre el día de mi boda, no sé siquiera si lo merezco…-** la interrumpió Hermione. – **Puede que fuese más apropiado que lo luciese Felicia, al fin y al cabo, ella es vuestra sobrina.  
- Hermione, sabes que te queremos como una hija, tienes todo el derecho a llevar ese vestido, mucho más que ninguna de nuestras sobrinas. También tenemos que tener en cuenta el estado de Felicia, aunque sigue teniendo una figura elegante, no cabría en el vestido para la fecha. –** Se sonrió Lucian.  
**- ¡Es verdad, se me había olvidado!** – Se sonrojó Hermione.  
**- No te preocupes, ella ya ha estado escogiendo diseños con Marcia y han encontrado uno muy favorecedor y elegante… -** Le aclaró Ginebra. – **Y me ha encargado organizar una fiesta para el futuro bebé que también haga de despedida de soltera, nada demasiado exagerado, claro.** – Riéndose. **– Harry está que trina porque no quiere que me la lleve a un local de streaptease con la barriga que tendrá para entonces, pero tengo a Tony y Pansy de mi parte.  
- Menudo peligro que tienes, pelirroja. –** Comentó Ziva.  
**- Pero… quiere eso decir… Harry y esa chica…** - Balbuceó el señor Granger.  
**- Sí, papá, Felicia está embarazada. –** Le ayudó Hermione. **– Felizmente, he de añadir.  
- Harry está como loco de contento, no deja de hablarle a la barriga de tácticas de Quidditch para que se le vaya pegando algo al bebé.** – Añadió Ginebra.  
**- ¿Pero… no son demasiado jóvenes? –** Inquirió la señora Granger, buscando una explicación en Lucian o Lara.  
**- Sí, es cierto que son un poco jóvenes, pero los chicos están enamorados y muy felices con el estado de buena esperanza de Felicia.** – Aclaró Lucian. **– He de aclarar que, en nuestra familia, no es tan descabellado que se contraiga matrimonio a una edad temprana. Supongo que nos damos cuenta de que es mejor emprender responsabilidades desde muy jóvenes, para poder disfrutar mucho mejor de la vida. Aprobamos sin ningún tipo de reserva la unión de Felicia con Harry, es un muchacho muy despierto e inteligente, sabemos que estará en muy buenas manos.  
- Perdone que le pregunte, Lucian, pero… comprenda que estamos un poco intrigados por usted, los chicos no nos han contado gran cosa y… bueno… Exactamente, ¿a qué se dedica usted? –** La pregunta del millón fue expresada por el padre de Hermione.  
**- Es una pregunta perfectamente normal, Rupert.** – Se sonrió Luc. **– En realidad se podría decir que, en esencia, soy un agricultor.** – Isabel y Ziva tuvieron que contener unas risillas. **– Desde hace varias generaciones hemos conservado dentro de la familia grandes extensiones de terreno, aumentadas con el paso del tiempo, muchas de ellas están dedicadas a la agricultura. Pero, hoy en día, también me dedico a la cría de caballos de pura raza, la cría de ganado de distintos tipos, así como algunas granjas aviares. Hemos sabido invertir nuestros beneficios y disponemos de acciones en diversas empresas, sobre todo aquellas que tienen que ver con la tecnología. Supongo que, podemos estar contentos de haber adivinado que algo tan disparatado como un simple buscador de internet se terminase convirtiendo en una de las grandes potencias del mercado que se expande cada vez más.** – Encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese algo inevitable para él encontrar buenas inversiones.  
**- Pero dejémonos de ese tipo de cosas, por favor.** – Lara seguía jugando con su móvil al mismo tiempo que tomaba algunos canapés de manera distraída. **– No queremos aburrirles con aspectos económicos… Hermione, no tienes inconveniente con los lirios, ¿verdad?  
- No…  
- ¡Fabuloso! Ya estoy enviándole un email a Dom para que se dedique a reservar todos los lirios para engalanar la Basílica. ¿Has pensado ya en quién quieres que asista?  
- Bueno… yo…** - Balbuceó mi esposa. **- ¿Podrías dejar de organizarlo todo en este preciso instante, Lara? Se supone que aún tenemos meses para todo eso, ¿no?  
- Sí, lo sé, cariño. Pero con algunas cosas tenemos que apresurarnos, ahora que al fin tengo una fecha clara con la que trabajar, puedo ultimar algunos encargos. –** Desvió la mirada de la pantalla del móvil, sin dejar de teclear a toda velocidad, para mirarme pensativa. – **Supongo que tú te encargarás de las alianzas, ¿no? Y no olvides que me tienes que especificar quién será tu madrina…  
- Querrás decir mi padrino…** - confuso.  
**- No, he dicho bien, madrina. Draco, vas a casarte en una Basílica por el rito católico, lo normal es que esperes en el altar a la novia acompañado de tu madrina. Por regla general suele ser la madre del novio, pero como tu caso es especial…** - Se vio interrumpida por la llegada de René que venía a presentarnos el primer plato mientras los camareros retiraban las bandejas vacías. **- ¡René, vienes como caído del cielo! Tengo una propuesta para ti y, sé perfectamente, que esta vez no vas a rechazarla. Quiero que seas tú quien organice los banquetes nupciales de las bodas tanto de mi hijo Draco como de mi sobrina Felicia. –** El chef se quedó paralizado con la mirada perdida, lo más probable es que ya estuviese organizando varios menús mentalmente. - **¿A que vas a ser un amor y aceptarás esta oferta?  
- ¿Cómo podría rechazarla, mi señora?** – Reaccionando al fin e inclinándose en una profunda reverencia como si la misma Reina de Inglaterra acabase de ordenarle que le hiciese el desayuno.  
**- Te quiero en el palacio lo antes posible, deja a uno de tus aprendices al cargo del restaurante. Tenemos que trabajar en esos menús a la mayor brevedad.** – El chef tomó una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado. **– Confío en que sabrás estar a la altura, pero no desesperes… dispondrás de todos los recursos necesarios, buscaremos los ingredientes que quieras y las cocinas estarán a tu disposición en todo momento…  
- ¿Admitiríais a parte de mi equipo, señora? Llevo tanto tiempo trabajando con ellos… sería mucho más fluido si puedo contar con algunos…  
- Lo que desees, René. No pienso escatimar en gastos para la boda de mi chiquillo… ha de ser perfecta y sólo tenemos hasta agosto…**

Lara y René se enzarzaron en una frenética conversación en la que cada uno pisaba las frases del otro. En esencia se trataban temas culinarios, se mencionaban faisanes, pichones, corderos, lechones, lucios, lubinas, bogavantes, caviar, trufas negras, gansos… no dejaron nada que pudiese ser cocinado por mencionar. Cuando me giré hacia Hermione, vi que ella tenía la misma expresión de agobio que yo, también pude vislumbrar cómo Ziva ya estaba salivando con la mención de tantos manjares. Mis suegros también estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez y premura con la que Lara había empezado a organizar lo que se adivinaba sería la boda del siglo. Casi me arrepentía de haber escogido una fecha anterior a la de Harry y Felicia, pero conociendo a Lara, será capaz de realizar para ellos algo que también resultase perfecto, sobre todo para su querida sobrina.

Los camareros siguieron trayendo exquisiteces sin importar que su jefe estuviese haciendo algo que jamás le habían visto, sentarse con unos clientes a charlar. Llegó un momento en que los dos se pusieron a escribir en un bloc un borrador del menú… ¡De la recepción previa a la boda! Lucian había tomado el relevo a Lara con el móvil y seguía escribiendo los emails a medida que se le ocurrían cosas.

**- Podríamos recuperar alguna de las calesas para el camino de la novia hacia la Basílica… -** mencionó de pronto.  
**- ¡Luc, para ya, por favor! –** Le reprendió Hermione. **– No voy a ir en calesa los pocos metros que separan el palacete de la Basílica, creo que no me pasará nada por caminar un poco.  
- Pero… ¿Cómo te van a poder admirar entonces los villanos si no vas en una posición elevada sobre el suelo?** – Protestó él con rostro inocente, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. - **¡Ya sé, un palanquín!** – Volviendo a teclear como un loco. **– Aún tenemos algunos en los sótanos, lo tendremos en perfectas condiciones… y quedará fabuloso cuando lo lleven los guardias con el uniforme de gala.  
- ¿No tendrás pensado organizar algo como lo del Domingo de Ramos? –** Hermione lo miró asombrada, no era capaz de cerrar la boca del espanto.  
**- ¡Por favor, mi querida niña!** – Resopló mi sire. **- ¿Esa fiestecita sin importancia? Es imposible compararlo con lo que estamos planificando Lara y yo.  
- Ni se te ocurra… -** Hermione empezaba a enfadarse. – **No te permitiré que hagas un circo con mi boda… antes me caso en Stonehenge con Tony como oficiante.** –Lucian alzó entonces la mirada y se fijó en la determinación en el rostro de mi esposa. – **Sí, Luc, soy perfectamente capaz… y lo sabes.** – Le advirtió. **- Guarda el móvil a la de "¡Ya!" –** Sorprendentemente, le hizo caso. – **Ahora, intentemos tener una cena tranquila… sin más planes, ¿vale?  
- Como desees… -** aparentemente avergonzado por cómo se había dejado llevar. – **Es que… hace tanto que quería…  
- ¡No sigas por ahí! –** Le detuvo Hermione, alzando un dedo como advertencia. – **Te conozco y sé que querrás retomar todo de nuevo… he dicho que no vamos a hacer más planes. En otro momento más apropiado, quizás te permita que continúes con la diatriba, pero ahora sólo estás consiguiendo que nos dé a todos un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sin olvidar que mis padres no te conocen y no saben que es habitual que te dejes llevar por cualquier cosa que requiera planificación. –** Miró a sus padres con una actitud más calmada. – **Perdonadlos, es cierto que son unos obsesivos por la planificación y, en su afán por complacernos, se han olvidado un poco de las maneras. No siempre son así, debe de ser el entusiasmo por la boda…**

Después de la intervención de Hermione conseguimos tener una cena tranquila, sus padres decidieron obviar el episodio y pasar a otros temas. Uno de ellos fue la razón de que alguien tan joven se convirtiese en el tutor de un chico como yo, adulto en muchos aspectos. No hay que olvidar que el aspecto de Lucian es el de un joven de veinticinco años y se suponía que Lara rondaba la treintena. Mi sire salió del paso como siempre, con medias verdades. Les contó que era conocido de mi familia y que, cuando los juzgados decidieron que se me buscase un tutor legal para el año que me quedaba de escuela, coincidió que era uno de los primeros de la lista. Luego explicó que, a pesar de su juventud, Lara y él llevaban mucho tiempo encargándose de los asuntos familiares tras el fallecimiento de sus padres. Se disculpó una vez más por haber perdido la perspectiva, poniendo como excusa que la nuestra era una de las primeras bodas que organizaban y que querían que fuese perfecta. Esa simple mención le granjeó otra mirada de advertencia de Hermione.

De todos modos, lo que resultaba más divertido era ver los esfuerzos de Isabel por parecer seria y responsable mientras luchaba para no carcajearse con algunos de los comentarios de mi sire. También yo tuve mis propios problemas en lo referente a contener algunas reacciones, sobre todo la vergüenza de ver cómo hablaban de mí como si fuese un jovencito que necesitaba de guía y dirección. Puede que aún siga siendo un absoluto novato en lo referente a ser un vampiro antediluviano, pero en muchas cosas he ido aprendiendo lo suficiente como para poder desenvolverme por mí mismo. Imagino que mi sire deseaba compensar la impresión inicial con un comportamiento mucho más paternalista.

Como siempre que cenábamos en el restaurante de René, se nos hicieron las tantas de la noche, los padres de Hermione quisieron insistir en relevar a Isabel de su intención de conducir, pero una vez más, ella les disuadió de que le dejasen ser la que los devolviese a casa. Una vez dentro del coche y lejos de mi sire y Ginebra, los señores Granger se sintieron mucho más cómodos, tanto que comenzaron a realizar algunos comentarios.

**- ¿Draco, estás muy unido a Lucian?** – Me preguntó Jean, con un ligero tono inseguro en su voz.  
**- Bueno, he de agradecerle muchas cosas a Lucian, en cierto modo me salvó la vida… -** Respondí pensativo. **– Pero puede sentirse libre de emitir su opinión acerca de él, no creo que me ofenda.** – Le sonreí al darme cuenta de cómo mordía su labio inferior, igual que Hermione hacía a veces. **– Reconozco que se pasó un poco al principio… por decir algo.** – Pude ver la sonrisa de Isabel reflejada en el espejo retrovisor. **– Vale, si quiere lo digo yo… a veces se comporta como un maniático manipulador y controlador, sobre todo cuando le ponen a tiro una oportunidad como esta de lucirse.  
- ¡No!** – Se carcajeó Ziva. **- ¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta. –** Isabel, Hermione y ella empezaron a reír como locas.  
**- Vamos, chicas…** - riéndome con ellas. – **Pero me encanta que Hermione sea la única capaz de ponerlo en su sitio… -** reclinando la cabeza y exhalando un suspiro de alivio. **– A mí no me hace ni caso…  
- ¡Está loco si cree que voy a permitirle que me convierta en un mono de feria el día de mi boda!** – Protestó Hermione. **– Sé que significa mucho para él, pero no pienso transigir en eso…  
- ¿Pero por qué se lo tomó de esa manera? –** Preguntó Rupert. – **No logro entender ni la mitad de las cosas que dijo… ¿qué era eso de un carruaje o un palanquín?  
- Papá, ya te dijimos que tienen un castillo… se supone que quiere que recorra el poco trecho hacia la iglesia en un carruaje abierto para que todo el pueblo pueda observarme.** – Explicó de mala gana Hermione.  
**- Ya viste cómo fue lo del domingo, cariño. Vas a tener que luchar con él como una tigresa para convencerlo, por ahora sólo has conseguido que no exprese sus ideas en voz alta.** – Le advertí. **– Sobre todo porque no ha dejado de tomar notas en el móvil, enviar e-mails y mensajes de texto. A estas alturas debe de tener a toda la familia en danza para tener todo preparado para ese día. Y vete preparando para tener que discutir con Tony y Jules.  
- ¡Buf!** – Resopló Ziva. **- ¡Con lo mucho que le gustan las fiestas a Ari!** – Sacudiendo la mano para enfatizar su comentario. **– Y lo maniático que puede ponerse Sammael…  
- Algo me dice que tu boda va a terminar siendo el evento del año en Veraux, fida'i.** – La compadeció Isabel.  
**- ¿Estáis diciendo en serio que va a organizar todo lo que estuvo diciendo en tan poco tiempo?** – Inquirió con genuina curiosidad Jean. **- ¡Pero eso es demasiado! Además… tendría que tener en cuenta los deseos de Hermione para ese día… yo también querría participar en la organización. –** Eso último lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible.  
**- ¿Tú también, mamá? –** Gimió desesperada Hermione. – **Está visto que terminaré vestida como un merengue y rodeada de gente por todas partes.  
- Siempre nos queda la opción de convencer a Tony de que nos case a escondidas, cariño. –** Susurré en su oído, besando su mejilla cariñosamente. – **Estoy dispuesto incluso a que nos escapemos y lo dejemos compuesto y sin novios.  
- No hace falta, Draco. –** Recostándose contra mí en el reducido espacio del coche. **– Supongo que podré sobrevivir a ese día si sé que tú estás allí para apoyarme.  
- De eso puedes estar segura… éste no es capaz de separarse de ti más de unos metros.** – La jaleó Ziva. **– Y Mel sabe que no resultaría nada beneficioso para su salud el tenerte enfadada, Ari le recordaría que tiene que devolvértelo a la hora apropiada para que te espere en el altar.  
- Aunque si quiere participar en la organización del evento, Jean… podemos ponerla en contacto con el ejército de asistentes de Lucian y Lara para que tengan en cuenta todas sus sugerencias. –** Propuso Isabel – **Seguro que estarán encantados de tenerla participando junto a ellos en una empresa tan importante para su… jefe.  
- ¿Pero cuántos asistentes tienen?** – Preguntó sorprendido Rupert.  
**- No lo sé con exactitud. Tienen dos asistentes personales, veinte secretarios, cerca de cien administrativos…** - enumeró Isabel. **– Pero eso sólo en el castillo… si tienen que realizar alguna gestión fuera para conseguir flores, ingredientes, telas, etc. Puede que tengan que recurrir a los que están repartidos en las distintas oficinas.** – Frunció el ceño por unos segundos. - **¿No te dejaron el número de su oficina en Londres, rubito? Sería buena idea que se lo dejases a los señores Granger antes de que nos vayamos. **

XXX

Llegó el día en que tuvimos que dejar el hogar de los Granger. Hermione se despidió con fuertes abrazos a sus padres. No podía llegar a imaginar la multitud de ideas que se paseaban por su mente. No era el adiós definitivo, pues aún los vería en nuestra boda, pero sí que significaba mucho más para ella de lo que dejaba entrever. Era decirle adiós a su infancia por completo, a una vida humana, unas esperanzas de futuro que jamás se verían cumplidas. Todo eso me hizo sentir como un egoísta repugnante. Yo era quien la apartaba de una vida que ella creyó que viviría. No podría visitarlos nunca por el peligro de que se diesen cuenta de su cambio, tampoco podría disfrutar de la normalidad de una familia tradicional. Aunque se casase conmigo y siguiese siendo humana, no podría darle hijos, jamás vería a sus padres malcriando a una criatura fruto de un matrimonio. Todo eso desaparecería por completo en el momento en que Lucian llevase a cabo su transformación. Y lo iba a hacer por mí, por estar a mi lado eternamente.

XXX

Cuando llegamos a la Fortaleza, Dobby me indicó que se me esperaba en el despacho azul del palacete. Posamos las maletas, nos arreglamos un poco y bajamos por los jardines acompañados por el embriagador aroma de los jazmines floreciendo en la noche. Hermione se quedó en uno de los salones de camino, donde estaban todos los magos que ya habían vuelto de sus vacaciones. El despacho en cuestión, era el que Lucian utilizaba para asuntos oficiales y de gran importancia. Tenía una gran mesa de caoba cubierta de delicadas tallas en toda su extensión. Allí estaba la familia al completo, ningún ghoul a la vista, sólo los vampiros. Estaba claro que lo que fuésemos a discutir era de vital importancia.

**- Bienvenido, hijo. Me alegra que puedas estar en esta reunión, es muy importante que todos tengamos muy claro lo que va a ocurrir a partir del momento en que volvamos a poner un pie en eso que los magos llaman castillo.** – Me recibió Lucian, reclinado en la mesa. – **Vamos a invadirlo.** – Soltó como si tal cosa, igual que si me hubiese indicado que iba a cambiar el color de las paredes. – **Calebros ha estado consultando sus fuentes y se está cociendo algo gordo en las filas Sabbat. Pronto nos las tendremos que ver con ellos de nuevo. Los magos no hacen otra cosa que entorpecer nuestra tarea de proteger a los nuestros. Eso tiene que terminar.  
- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?** – Pregunté, intentando ocultar mi incomodidad. Sería la segunda vez que apoyaba a los invasores del castillo.  
**- En esta ocasión, iremos todos.** – Explicó. – **Cada uno tiene muy claro lo que tiene que hacer…  
- Yo seré el encargado de conseguir que todo ocurra de la manera más suave y poco violenta posible. –** Anunció Lameth. **– El castillo me ha reconocido como una entidad de mayor poder que a Dumbledore, hasta ahora no hice uso de ese derecho y permití que el director continuase con su labor. Pero, cuando vuelva a estar en contacto con la esencia del edificio, se pondrá bajo mis órdenes.  
- Lo que tiene que quedarte muy claro, es que ya no vamos a soportar las actitudes altaneras y de autosuficiencia. –** Me instruyó mi sire. –** Reinará una ley marcial a partir de ese instante. Los profesores tendrán que adaptarse, pero los alumnos también. Se acabaron las medias tintas y ser compresivos con ellos. Nos estaremos preparando para una guerra.  
- ¿Y si dejamos la escuela?** – Pregunté, sabiendo de todos modos la respuesta.  
**- No merece la pena. Os quedan pocos meses para terminar con las clases y luego vendrán los exámenes. –** Se sonrió con sorna. **– Y jamás huyo de una buena batalla. Mucho menos si es contra esa carne de cañón que nos enviarán.  
- ¡Al fin tendremos algo de acción como es debido!** – Exclamó Isabel con una sonrisa de verdadero deleite.  
**- Sí, mi pequeña, podrás honrar el nombre de nuestro clan en la batalla.** – La animó Haquim dándole una palmadita en la mano.  
**- También vendrá un contingente mayor de mis guardias, Draco.** – Anunció mi sire. **– Nos ayudarán a prepararnos y servirán para conducir las cosas en los pasillos. ¿Estás preparado para actuar como un Lasombra y no un Slytherin, cuando llegue el momento?  
- Sí, mi señor.**

Entendía que me estaba dando la orden de olvidar mis lazos con el mundo mágico, que a partir de esa reunión tenía que primar en mí el instinto de un vampiro… no el de un mago. Aunque, al lado de Hermione, había recuperado parte de mi humanidad, no dejaba de estar ahí el asesino despiadado en el que me había convertido hacía veinte años. No tendría ningún remordimiento si era necesario ponerse más serio de lo habitual para reconducir a algunos de los que se resistiesen al nuevo orden que iba a controlar el castillo.

La reunión no duró mucho, todos tenían muy claro qué era lo que se esperaba de ellos una vez regresásemos. Lucian llevaría a Lameth y Tony primero para ampliar la torre y que el atlante se hiciese con el dominio del castillo de manera silenciosa. Luego iríamos todos los demás. Sería necesario también ampliar y asegurar la zona en la que los guardias de Lucian descansaban, porque el número final sería de unos trescientos efectivos. Cuando ya estuviésemos en el castillo, una de las medidas de seguridad consistía en cegar la entrada a la cámara y crear un acceso desde la torre. También dejaríamos de reunirnos en la sala de siempre para hacerlo en las dependencias de Lucian. En definitiva, íbamos a atrincherarnos en la torre y desplegar a los guardias por todas partes para que desanimasen a todo aquel con ánimos de pelea. Otro de los temas a tratar fue la estrategia de defensa para el inminente ataque Sabbat, los guardias nos ayudarían a prepararnos al personificarlos en varias simulaciones previas. Tony y Ennoia tenían la misión de unirse al Bosque Prohibido para poder estar pendientes de todo lo que ocurriese allí.

Cuando todo esto quedó claro, abandonamos el despacho para reunirnos con los demás. La mayoría estaban excitados por poder enfrentarse al fin a una batalla seria, después de tantos siglos con meras escaramuzas. Quizás yo era el que tenía el ánimo más sombrío pues no sabía cómo se tomaría Hermione el nuevo ritmo de acción de los vampiros para con los magos. Quizás no se enfadase demasiado, teniendo en cuenta su reacción antes de irnos. Los encontramos muy entretenidos en una sala cercana. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de varias mesas con canapés y riéndose de los comentarios de Lavender acerca de sus vacaciones con Lameth en casa de sus padres.

**- A mi madre le pareció adorable cuando vio cómo Dirk se preocupaba tanto por la salud de mi abuela. Siempre ha estado un poco pachucha, pero gracias a algunas de sus pociones se volvió mucho más activa… -** guiñándoles un ojo. **– Aunque creo que también tuvo que ver el que un "jovencito encantador" estuviese tan pendiente de ella durante toda la semana.  
- Entonces… ¿no creyeron que era un demonio que te había sorbido el seso para estar con él?** – Preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa.  
**- Bueno, al principio se mostraron un poco recelosos por eso de que no se separase de mí, un poco más cuando les dije que íbamos a casarnos el año que viene… pero, la habilidad de Dirk para ser tan dulce, consiguió ablandar a mi madre en unas horas. –** Con una pequeña risilla. - **¿Ya habéis hablado todo, pastelito? –** Tomando la mano de Lameth cariñosamente cuando él la posó en su hombro.  
**- Sí, está todo arreglado. –** Arrodillándose a su lado y besando su mejilla en el proceso. – **Vamos a tener mucho trabajo a la vuelta, pero aún así tendré tiempo para ayudarte a estar preparada para los exámenes.  
- ¡Pero si con todo lo que he estudiado contigo lo raro será que no saque buenas notas!** – Acariciando su rostro con ternura.  
**- Eso me recuerda… -** intervino Lucian. - **¿Cómo funciona eso de los exámenes finales? ¿Lo deciden los profesores o están regulados por otro organismo?  
- El Ministerio de Magia es el encargado de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS.** – Aclaró Hermione. – **Para que no haya lugar a favoritismos, envían a varios examinadores y se dedica una semana a todos los exámenes.  
- Correcto.** – Asintió mi sire con la cabeza, pensativo. **– Jules, tú y Pansy podríais acercaros a ese Ministerio e intentar acelerar las fechas. ¿Qué opinas?  
- Me parece perfecto.** – Aceptó Julia. – **Así también me ocuparé de algunos detallitos a mayores cuando esté allí.  
- ¿Qué detallitos?** – Inquirió mi esposa.  
**- Bueno, he notado que algunos de los magos tenéis algo similar a un manto de control… -** entrecerrando los ojos en busca de la expresión apropiada. – **Es un hechizo que os rodea y que reacciona en algunas ocasiones, supongo que es lo que les permite saber si hacéis magia fuera del castillo o algo por el estilo. Hace tiempo que los anulé, pero si bloqueo la fuente en lugar del objetivo, será mucho más efectivo.  
- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Blaise?** – Pregunté a mi amigo, para cambiar un poco el tema y retrasar el momento en que tendría que contarle a mi esposa el nuevo rumbo de acción.  
**- ¡Fabulosas! –** Respondió con una amplia sonrisa. **– Mi madre y su marido no dieron señales de vida en toda la semana y pudimos hacer lo que nos dio la gana. Hubo un día en que incluso salimos de la casa para hacer un par de compras en el Callejón Diagon.  
- ¡Lo que me costó convencerlo para salir!** – Protestó Daphne y todos nos reímos. - **¿Y vosotros?  
- Bien, los padres de Hermione son muy simpáticos para ser muggles.** – Hermione me dio un codazo ante ese comentario. **- ¿Ay?** – Enarcando una ceja con sorna, estaba bromeando.  
**- Nos lo pasamos muy bien con los señores Granger y los amigos de Hermione. –** Intervino Isabel. **– Sólo tuvimos un ligero inconveniente que resolvimos con premura.** – Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa que imité, se refería al incidente con Mike y su familia.  
**- ¿Y tú Zack? ¿Cómo se tomaron tus padres el que estuvieses con una "niña" de catorce años?** – Pregunté al Hufflepuff.  
**- Bueno… -** suspiró con desazón. – **Mi padre por momentos me ha tomado como un "machote" mientras que mi madre ha puesto el grito en el cielo porque estoy con una muggle.** – Negó con la cabeza, ligeramente alicaído. – **Jamás pensé que ella estuviese en el grupo de los intransigentes.  
- Pues se portó muy bien conmigo… -** Dijo Ennoia. **– Aunque creo que ahora me explico esa sonrisita rara que tenía siempre.** – Añadió pensativa.  
**- Sí, cuando está enfadada siempre exagera la sonrisa… puede resultar inquietante cuando no la conoces y no sabes si es que está burlándose de ti o es que no tiene cerebro.** – Se lamentó Zack.  
**- Tranquilo, a mí no me molestó en absoluto. Y el resto de tu familia fue muy calurosa en su recibimiento.** – Asiendo la mano del joven en un gesto de cariño que también buscaba consolarlo. – **Me lo pasé muy bien y me alegra el haberlos conocido.  
- Gracias, En.** – Sonriendo un poco.  
**- Bueno… mañana partimos al castillo. Será mejor que todos vayáis a preparar vuestras cosas.** – Anunció Lucian. **– No quiero que a nadie se le olvide algo y luego tener que venir a buscar veinte mil chorradas. **

Nos despedimos de todos hasta el día siguiente, pues acordamos que esa sala sería desde la que todos partiríamos. Aún caminamos juntos en dirección al Palacio, hasta que nuestros caminos se fueron separando por los diferentes destinos. Crabe y Goyle se fueron de cabeza hacia sus habitaciones para comenzar a preparar todo lo que tenían que llevarse, seguro que sus baúles pesarían bastante al día siguiente. Hermione y yo subimos hasta nuestro dormitorio, donde todo estaba ya colocado en su sitio, Dobby no había permanecido ocioso durante nuestra ausencia.

**- ¡Y yo que tenía la esperanza de terminar pronto porque ya lo tenía casi todo hecho!** – Se lamentó mi esposa.  
**- Te puedo ayudar, si quieres.** – Abriendo su baúl completamente vacío. **– Podríamos encantarlo para que quepa mucho más, ¿qué opinas?  
- Opino que, mientras voy llenándolo de cosas, me puedes decir qué es lo que te ronda por la mente y te tiene tan distraído.  
- Está claro que no puedo ocultarte nada por mucho tiempo.** – Dejándome caer en un sofá. – **No sé si te va a gustar, pero está todo decidido y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo…  
- Suéltalo, Draco. –** Me animó mientras entraba en el vestidor para coger la ropa. **– Sea lo que sea, podré soportarlo.  
- Lucian ha decidido que, la mejor manera de proteger el castillo del próximo ataque Sabbat, es invadirlo primero.  
- ¿Invadirlo?** – Su espalda se puso tensa. **- ¿En qué sentido? –** Retomando la tarea de colocar la ropa en el interior del baúl.  
**- Al parecer el castillo reconoce a Lameth como una autoridad, supongo que se debe a su origen atlante. Resulta que su raza fue la que comenzó con esto de abrir escuelas para que los jóvenes magos aprendiesen a utilizar sus poderes, más o menos me ha parecido entender que él y Merlín fueron los que "echaron un cable" a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts cuando se plantearon crear la escuela. Así es que, cuando volvamos, él se encargará de controlar todo lo que hasta ahora es función de Dumbledore. –** Hice una pausa esperando algún tipo de comentario por su parte. – **No quiere que la transición resulte problemática y tampoco es partidario de la violencia, es Lameth…  
- Sí, se puede confiar en que él no va a provocar una guerra… lo que me preocupan son las reacciones de algunos profesores. –** Girándose para mirarme a los ojos. **– McGonagall no se lo va a tomar muy bien.** – Mordiéndose el labio inferior. **– Y puede que Flitwick tampoco.  
- Ya, eso lo tenemos en cuenta. También va a ir toda la familia esta vez. –** Seguí explicándole.  
**- ¿Van a venir todos?** – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el asombro.  
**- Ghoules incluidos, además de un regimiento de trescientos guardias.** – Especifiqué, temiendo entonces su posible reacción ante semejante número de gente.  
**- ¿No será peligroso dejar la Fortaleza desprotegida?** – Preguntó genuinamente preocupada.  
**- ¡Para nada!** – Sorprendido porque le preocupase antes la seguridad de la Fortaleza que el significado de tantos ghoules moviéndose por Hogwarts. – **Lucian tiene siempre un regimiento de más de mil guardias protegiéndola, quedarían setecientos. Sin contar con los sirvientes y los administradores. Aunque no lo has visto todavía, el sistema de defensa de la Fortaleza es impenetrable, tanto por las defensas naturales y antiguas como por todos los cachivaches que han instalado Lameth y Calebros a lo largo de los años. ¿Sabes lo que es un misil tierra – aire? –** Le pregunté, pues yo necesité de una larguísima explicación por parte de Lucian en su momento.  
**- Más o menos, tampoco soy una fanática de la tecnología bélica, pero entiendo lo suficiente. ¿Quieres decir que tiene misiles como sistema de defensa? –** Más sorprendida todavía.  
**- Junto con varios métodos clásicos de defensa. Te recuerdo que la mayoría de los que viven aquí son especialistas en estrategia militar, cariño. Y tenemos a dos fanáticos de la tecnología que se dedican a añadir nuevos métodos de defensa a medida que salen al mercado… o antes incluso. –** La miré preocupado mientras volvía a hacer otro viaje al vestidor. **- ¿No te preocupa entonces lo que pueda ocurrir en Hogwarts cuando lleguemos todos?  
- No, se lo han buscado. –** Encogiéndose de hombros cuando volvió cargada con otra pila de ropa. – **Si no se hubiesen comportado como una serie de críos malcriados y arrogantes, sé que todo esto no resultaría necesario. Comprendo perfectamente que Lucian cree que es la mejor manera de protegernos a todos. Si abandonásemos ahora los estudios, sólo conseguiríamos que el Sabbat los atacase igualmente, porque no se enterarían de que ya no estamos allí. Además de la absoluta pérdida de tiempo que resultaría, cuando ya falta tan poco para terminar. Acepto las medidas de Lucian por lo que son, un método de prevenir males mayores.  
- Te lo estás tomando mucho mejor de lo que pensaba… -** reconocí.  
**- Draco, ya no soy la niña que conociste a principios de curso.** – Bajando la tapa del baúl y sentándose en ella para mirarme de frente. **– Tú mejor que nadie sabes que para mí han pasado más que unos meses, durante ese tiempo he podido madurar y crecer, ver las cosas de otra manera. Sé que no puedo esperar que unos vampiros como vosotros os quedéis de brazos cruzados ante lo ocurrido en el castillo. Sería una ingenua si creyese que vais a poner la otra mejilla, sobre todo después de ver algunas de las ideas que mis antiguos condiscípulos llevaron a cabo. Se han vuelto demasiado arrogantes tras la derrota de Voldemort, se creen invencibles. Eso sólo les conducirá a una muerte segura y, con suerte, rápida. Prefiero verlos bajo una ley marcial impuesta por Lucian y controlada por Lameth, que ver cómo caen en manos del Sabbat.** – Jugó con el cierre del baúl durante unos segundos antes de volver a alzar la mirada. **– Sé que dije que quería hacerlo yo pero… ¿te importaría acelerar un poco el proceso y meter todas las cosas que necesito?** – Pidió mientras seguía mordiéndose el labio de esa manera tan seductora.  
**- Sabes que siempre resulta un placer para mí cumplir tus deseos, cariño.** – Incorporándome para acercarme a ella y alzarla de su asiento improvisado. – **También podemos decirle a Dobby que devuelva todas las cosas a su sitio mientras nos entretenemos en la bañera.  
- ¿No crees que es abusar un poco? –** Rodeándome con sus brazos.  
**- Es su trabajo y estará encantado de ayudarnos con el equipaje. –** Rozando apenas mis labios con los suyos. – **Y nosotros vamos a estar muy ocupados.**

XXX

_Respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo 46_

_YUNE:_

_Pues sí, al fin los padres de Hermione aparecen en la historia, jejeje. Realmente se lo toman con filosofía, como correspondería a unos padres acordes a la educación que le han dado a la niña. Por desgracia para Hermi, sí, parece que es un imán para tipos del estilo de Ron. Draco no es que fuese suave, es que no quería complicarse la vida ni tampoco tener problemas con la moza por sus celos._

_KELEN: _

_No es tanta casa, te lo aseguro, que la de mi dentista es mucho más grande y tiene mucho más terreno. Eso indica que son buenos dentistas, que trabajan bien y tienen muchos clientes, jejeje. (El mío es un especialista en anestesias y lo adoro!) Los padres se van a ir tomando las noticias mejor de lo que Hermione se teme, no en vano se las irán dando con cuentagotas. Ahora que la madre va a dejar claro que es digna progenitora de Hermione. jejejeje_

_El medio vampiro cazador de vampiros es Blade, no Blacke. Y sí, salió de ese modo porque su madre estaba encinta en el momento de ser convertida en vampiro, pero el embarazo estaba a punto de llegar a término y lo que provocó la conversión fue que se produjese el parto, le llegó suficiente "virus" (porque ahí se considera como una infección) por el cordón umbilical para quedar en un término medio raro. Con colmillitos y sed de sangre pero que envejece igual que un humano. Y yo me refería a los ghoules, que no a las conversiones. _

_La partida para tus muchachos, lo dicho... que se vayan currando los personajes y, en cuanto se pueda, se hace. jejejeje._

_SALESIA: _

_Pues sí, cariño mío, tengo confirmación de que más de una se lee las respuestas que te ofrezco para ampliar sus conocimientos de la historia. Pero es que siempre eres capaz de hacer las preguntas oportunas, es lo que más me gusta de tus reviews, jejeje. _

_Lo del nombre de Rupert, sabes que pocas cosas las dejo al azar y aún así, es un azar controlado. Pero en esta ocasión es cierto, cuando me puse a poner nombre al papi de Hermi, el primero que vino a mi mente fue el del Vigilante de Buffy, porque me lo imaginaba así. Alto, delgado, con gafas, un poco despistadillo en su manera de ser pero que en realidad fuese más observador de lo que daba a entender. Así que no, la aclaración no era únicamente para tenerte calladita y sin protestar, era genuina. jejeje_

_Mike y Ron son dos buenos ejemplos de "machistas modernos". Son los que intentan controlar la vida de sus parejas de una manera sutil (en ocasiones no tan sutil, ya sabemos que a Ron lo de la sutileza no le va), comienzan por hacer comentarios acerca de la ropa y luego las compañías, intentando echarle la culpa a otros. Por ejemplo, Mike intenta convencer a Hermione de que son sus padres los que no verían apropiado el que Draco esté en su casa, se lo deja caer como si ellos fuesen los que le hubiesen pedido que se encargase de echar al rubito. Y sí, la madre de Mike es la única culpable de que su hijo tenga esas ínfulas de amo y señor de Hermione, pero ya se verá que no es bueno meterse con un vampiro y su pareja. Lo de los amigos muggles de Hermione, bueno, como he dicho muchas veces ya, se sabe muy poco de la vida de Hermione en el mundo muggle, los libros se centran en Harry y el mundo mágico, dejan muy de lado esa parte tan importante de sus vidas. Lo normal es que Hermione tenga una vida social previa a Hogwarts que incluya compañeros de colegio y vecinitos. Por eso quise meter a estos amigos normales, sin trabas psicológicas ni tampoco preocupaciones más complicadas que si aprueban o no un examen. Lo dicho, chavales normales de diecisiete años. _

_Se nota a las claras que Draco y Hermione son una parejita seria. Son mimosos entre sí, pero tampoco llegan al punto de ser adolescentes empalagosos. También se ve que los dos son lo suficientemente serios y formales como para ver la realidad y saber que no todo es color de rosa. Hermione no es ya la niña que subió por primera vez al tren de Hogwarts y los padres lo saben, sobre todo Jane. Rupert, como muchos padres, querría que siguiese siendo su niña inocente, pero es consciente de que lidia con una adolescente que tiene un excesivo nivel de curiosidad para su edad. Aunque los dos intenten hacer de padres comprensivos, su mayor preocupación es lo que saben que su hija les oculta. _

_(Ahora nos vamos con el segundo comentario más organizado, jejeje. Tranquila, sé lo incómodo que es que se te presente alguien sin avisar el día que quieres tomártelo con calma)_

_Como algunas personas con acceso a un nivel acomodado, los padres de Hermione la han educado para ser consciente de que no todos tienen la misma suerte que ellos. Por eso (deduzco yo) Hermione es tan ferviente a la hora de defender a los que no tienen una posición como la suya. También, aunque los padres puedan disponer de una seguridad económica, no son de los que tienen niñera, asistenta, mayordomo, chofer, etc. Como mucho tienen personal contratado para que les ayude a gestionar la clínica (enfermeras, ayudantes de laboratorio, protésicos dentales para la parte mecánica de su trabajo), pero que están asegurados y tienen un sueldo, sus vacaciones, etc. Pero es normal que a Draco le pille de sorpresa, apenas hablan de lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts o antes de que Draco fuese vampiro, por eso el chaval se lo encuentra todo de sopetón. _

_El caso de Mike es exactamente todo lo contrario a Hermione, podríamos decir que Jane favorecía el que estuviese en la casa para que viese un ejemplo de familia normal. Mike sí que ha sido criado por niñeras, acudido a colegios privados y de prestigio, ha conseguido acceder a Eton por favores y aportación económica a la escuela más que por sus cualidades académicas, etc. No, no ha cogido un tenedor en casa de los Granger salvo para llevárselo a la boca. Draco hace tiempo que ha cambiado por completo (lo que se ve en ese resumen tan cáustico que hace para sí mismo), sabe que lo mejor es comportarse como una persona normal. Lucian le ha enseñado a ayudar en la casa y realizar tareas normales de los muggles, le ha enseñado a encandilar a la gente con una sonrisa, pues sabe que así se consigue mucho más. A veces se le escapa el ser un mago o un vampiro, pero es que el chico no lo puede evitar del todo, aún es muy jovencito para los estándares en los que nos movemos. Pero como lo hace de una manera tan natural, tan sin querer, se le termina perdonando. Un buen ejemplo es cuando se pone a cocinar para AJ y multiplica los ingredientes sin pensarlo siquiera, no se da cuenta de que eso no lo puede hacer un muggle, es algo tan normal para él que no se percata de que está haciendo magia. Los señores Granger no dicen nada aunque se lo hayan quedado mirando sorprendidos, Hermione no le regaña porque sabe que lo ha hecho sin pensar, al igual que no le dice nada Isabel, aunque esté negando con la cabeza mentalmente. _

_Ese momento en la mesa en el que Draco deja claros los aspectos más serios del matrimonio, es un momento muy Lasombra. De manera sutil está dejando claro a todo el mundo que el matrimonio no es un juego y mucho menos lo es Hermione. Él podría aceptar que Hermione decidiese de pronto que quiere vivir una vida mortal alejada de todo lo que son los vampiros, pero no se libraría de tenerlo a él de angel guardián (de alitas oscuras) para que ningún tipo como Mike decidiese jugar con su vida. Tonterías las justas en lo que se refiere a Hermione. También les deja a los padres muy clarito que no es sólo un amigo cercano a Hermione, que se la toma muy en serio y que no va a permitir que le ocurra nada malo. Las mejores amenazas son las que se dicen con una sonrisa en los labios, jejeje. _

_De todos es conocido que, la mejor manera de liberar estrés, es el sexo. Si tienes además a un vampiro cachondo a tu disposición, que no se va a cansar y que te consentirá cada uno de los deseos que se pasen por tu mente, mejor que mejor. La parte más cómoda es cuando también es un mago y puede arreglar el destrozo que has provocado a la habitación en el tiempo justo para que tu madre no se entere. _

_Ya se verá más adelante cómo les ha ido a los demás en sus vacaciones, ahora he de centrarme un poco en todo lo que ocurre en la casa de los Granger, que es mucho más emocionante, jejeje. _

_Una de las normas de los vampiros de la Camarilla es la de no dejar un rastro que pueda seguirse cuando eliminas a alguien, iba a resultar demasiado evidente que no volviese el petardo de Mike cuando ha salido con todos ellos. Vale que le han dado una buena lección y han conseguido que se vaya enfurruñado para una buena temporada, pero no podemos permitir que sea el aperitivo de nadie en estos momentos. _

_En el siguiente capítulo se puede ver cómo reaccionan los padres ante la relación tan estrecha entre Draco y Herms, también se observa que Jane y Hermione tienen muchas cosas en común, como el controlar a sus maridos, jejeje. No en vano son madre e hija. _

_En lo referente a Lucian. Sí, él heredó buena parte de la inteligencia de su madre y su padre. Su hermano mayor no tanto y el segundo, bueno, pasó sin pena ni gloria por la Iglesia. También está claro que lo de la sangre es muy importante, jejeje. Aunque me remito a lo obvio, es mucho más fácil seguir una familia por vía materna que por vía paterna, nunca puedes estar seguro de la verdadera descendencia de un varón, mucho menos en aquellas épocas en las que no existían las pruebas de ADN. Y hoy en día se ha demostrado que lo que siempre permanece es el ARN mitocondrial que se transmite por vía materna y no paterna, ergo... hasta la ciencia termina demostrando que es más factible demostrar descendencia por vía materna. _

_Lo de la sangre para ser ghoul o vampiro... Todo está relacionado con lo que sería el "vinculum" entre un vampiro y el que será su siervo, chiquillo o ghoul. Existe un aspecto que no aparece en la historia pero que también hay que tener en cuenta y es que los vampiros pueden vincularse entre sí. Si un vampiro le da a beber su sangre a otro lo vincula, lo convierte en su "siervo". Si le da más de una vez sangre, el vínculo se hace más fuerte, hasta el punto de que ese vampiro deja de pensar por sí mismo y pasa a convertirse en un esclavo absoluto de su domitor porque sólo puede pensar en su bienestar. En el juego de rol, la sangre se contabiliza por puntos para poder llevar un control más o menos de la que gasta un vampiro o la necesaria para determinadas acciones. La manera de medir básica es que un humano normal tiene 10 puntos de sangre (las matemáticas nos dirían que si un humano tiene una media de 5L de sangre, cada punto equivaldría a medio litro). Los vampiros más viejos tienen más puntos porque pueden sacar un mayor provecho de la sangre encerrada en su sistema y porque es más poderosa. Se entiende que para crear un ghoul sólo necesitas darle un punto de sangre, eso creará el vinculum y le proporcionará las ventajas necesarias para sobrevivir. En este caso es imprescindible repetir el proceso al cabo de X años, según lo anciano que sea el vampiro y lo poderosa que sea su sangre. Para crear un vampiro, primero tienes que casi drenar al humano y llevarlo al borde de la muerte, entonces se le da un punto de sangre para que esta sangre se mezcle con la suya y comience el proceso de cambio. Como ocurre con lo de vincular a un vampiro, si das más de un punto de sangre, puedes crear un vampiro o un ghoul que no piensen por sí mismos y que sean completos esclavos, por eso lo de no dar demasiado a los ghoules y también por eso los chiquillos tienen tendencia a obedecer a sus sires, están levemente vinculados a ellos. _

_La diferencia básica entre convertir a alguien en ghoul o en vampiro está en que el ghoul aún tiene toda su sangre y sólo se producen cambios mínimos en sus células, no se sustituyen por completo como es el caso de un vampiro. Entonces se produce un cambio mucho más severo a nivel celular. _

_Espero haberte aclarado la duda, un besazo enorme,  
Madie._

_ANNE:_

_Siento mucho la demora para este nuevo capítulo que tienes entre manos, sobre todo siendo tan impaciente como eres, jejeje. Tranquila, no te lo tengo en cuenta, comprendo perfectamente cómo es el esperar para poder leer la continuación de una trama que te tiene atrapada. A mí me está ocurriendo con la saga de La Espada de la Verdad, que me cuesta esperar a que editen el siguiente libro. _

_Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado con los elementos divertidos de la historia y el haber logrado que te introduzcas de esa manera en la trama. Igualmente he de darte las gracias por ese increíble halago... ¡La mejor en 8 años de lectora! Espero no caerme de tan alto pedestal, pues la caída sería terrible. _

_Un besazo enorme, _

_Madie_

_SOPHIA76_

_¡Bienvenida a la familia, jejeje! Muchas gracias por pegarte la panzada de leerte todo lo que llevo publicado en tan poco tiempo, sé que son muchos capítulos y muchísmas páginas para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Gracias también por considerar que la estructura de los personajes y la trama merecen ese esfuerzo, te aseguro que hago lo posible por mantener el nivel en cada uno de los capítulos. _

_Precisamente haces las preguntas que no se pueden contestar de manera directa... sigh! Lo que ocurra una vez se vayan los personajes de casa de los Granger, no se sabrá, pues no habrá nadie para narrarlo. Lo que sí sabremos será cómo han reaccionado en el colegio cuando vuelvan a él. Al respecto de lo cortos de miras que son, bueno... a veces pasa. _

_Un saludo y un abrazo, _

_Madie_

_Respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo 47:_

_KELEN:_

_Si es que no puedo contentaros a todas… ya sé que lo de Mike parece precipitado, pero no lo es. Hermione se va aclimatando más de lo que les gustaría a algunos a esa manera de pensar y actuar de los vampiros. Las visitas de cortesía, precisamente quedan raras porque son lo que menos te esperas jejeje. _

_Besotes!_

_SALESIA:_

_Sí, cariño, puedo verte dando botes en la silla con la mano alzada para hacer la pregunta. También me estoy imaginando la carita de niña buena que me pones para pedirme que mate a Ron de manera lenta y cruel. ¡He creado un monstruo! Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte que no... por ahora. Aún queda mucho juego con el personaje de Ron para poder matarlo. _

_No, Isa no se acuerda de que Haquim es su padre y mucho menos que es su sire. Lo de referirse a él como su padre es, principalmente, para mantener su tapadera de "soy una brujita normal y corriente, humana y todo" delante de los padres de Hermione. Soooooorrry. Eventualmente veremos cómo Isa termina por recuperar la memoria, pero no creo que ocurra en breve. _

_Creo que a estas alturas no hay duda de que los padres de Hermione alucinan un poco con los amigos que se gasta la hija. Y sí, Ziva tiene inmunidad diplomática por ser hija del embajador de Israel... puede cometer un asesinato y salir impune aunque la pillen con las manos en las entrañas de alguien. ¡Pero es que así son estos tres cabrones! Te ofrecen un asesinato antes siquiera de plantearse otras opciones... ¿Para qué?_

_Se hacía obligatorio que el padre tuviese una charlita con el mozo de la niña, el pobre no iba a descansar si no le ponía los puntos sobre las íes al chaval. Pero Hermione le deja bien claro a papi que las cosas van por el terreno serio y que no tiene que preocuparse por su seguridad, que no es una niñita desvalida y que tiene los pies sobre la tierra. (Quizás más de lo que le gustaría a algunos)_

_La entrevista entre consuegros va a ser épica, eso lo tienes muy claro... jajajaja. _

_Un besazo, cielo!_

_Madie_

_SALESIA:_

_Si ya sabía yo que no podías contentarte con tan poco, jejeje._

_Las señoras Crabe y Goyle están encantadas con Draco porque fue el que ayudó a que sus hijos no entrasen en las filas de Voldemort, también he puesto que no compartían las ideas de sus maridos al respecto de los sangre limpias y, por supuesto, Draco seguirá ayudando a sus amigos de ahora en adelante. El que sus padres estén en Azkaban no les ayuda en mucho, por lo que sí que los incluirá en sus futuros negocios y les ayudará a salir a flote. Lo único que no va a hacer es convertirlos en ghoules. _

_Hermione pasa las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, rodeada de vampiros... es normal que termine por adoptar su manera de pensar o de actuar en algún momento. También hay que añadirle que sabe que, en algún momento cercano, se convertirá en uno de ellos. Hermione es una mujer muy práctica y realista, sabe que Mike les va a traer muchos más problemas de los que había pensado en un principio, muestra de ello es lo que su madre ha organizado con sus maliciosas llamadas. Es consciente de que una simple amenaza no va a poner fin a sus maquinaciones, por lo que se hace necesaria una medida mucho más drástica. Si tienes a un vampiro por marido y a una asesina como guardaespaldas, no te lo piensas dos veces y les propones que eliminen al sujeto de inmediato. Y también hay que añadir que el tipo consiguió sacarla de sus casillas y no es bueno cabrear a esa brujita. _

_Un besazo enorme, cielo,_

_Madie_

_ISABELRG_

_Muchas gracias por tu preocupación por mi salud y el progreso de mis migrañas. Siento mucho que tú también tuvieses que padecerlas, sobre todo porque sé lo insoportables que pueden llegar a ser. En mi caso, la migraña transformada, se debe a diversos factores. Poco a poco voy recuperándome, he logrado librarme de la cefalea y ahora ya estoy con un tratamiento para reducir el número de ataques de migraña al mes y por ahora parece que funciona. Lento pero seguro, jejeje. _

_Un secreto para los reviews: escríbelo aparte, en el bloc de notas de windows, copia el texto y luego pégalo en la ventana antes de darle a enviar, jejeje. Es un truquillo muy útil para cuando quieres hacer un comentario largo y te peleas con las teclas y los botones. Yo lo utilizo para poder llevar de manera ordenada los replies. _

_No sé qué tiene Tony que todas lo adorais. Es un sádico pervertido, un pederasta sin solución y tiene tendencia a querer torturar a todo el que se le pone por el medio... pero aún así, lo amais con locura, jejeje. Sí, es el responsable de muchos de los acontecimientos, precisamente por su habilidad de ver las probabilidades de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir en el futuro. En ocasiones hace lo posible por retardarlos y otras veces interviene para acelerarlo o provocar determinados finales. Sí, precisamente por eso tiene esa conversación con Hermione, sabe muchas cosas que aún van a ocurrir antes de que ella se convierta y, una de ellas es el que tiene que visitar a los padres aún siendo humana, para poder disfrutar de ese momento a su lado. Con Lavender, bueno, sólo iba a meterle un poco de susto en el cuerpo y luego le pudo su sed de inocencia, en cierto modo agradeció que Lara lo interrumpiese en ese momento. _

_Lo sucedido con Mike, bueno... todos sabemos la mala leche que tiene Hermione cuando le buscas las cosquillas, no es sano enfadar a esa brujita con tantos recursos a su disposición. El que todos los vampiros la tengan en cuenta no es tanto un poder especial que vaya a desarrollar y ellos sepan, sino que Hermione es una persona muy cabal y que hace preguntas que ellos están encantados de responder. Se termina congraciando con todos ellos por su propia personalidad, más que por ser la pareja de Draco. _

_Tanto Lameth como Ennoia son muy conscientes de lo que puede llegar a provocar el convertir a sus parejas en vampiros, no descartan el hacerlo más adelante, pero aún quieren que disfruten de las ventajas de ser humanos durante un poco más. Ya he dejado muy claro que lo de ser ghoul tampoco es tan malo como lo pintan y que muchos están encantados con ser ghoules y no vampiros. No deberías preocuparte tanto por Harry, él ha madurado bastante en todo este tiempo, no es un simple sirviente de los vampiros y eso se nota en cómo lo tratan Lucian y Lara, al igual que el resto. No, Felicia no recibirá la sangre de su tío, es una de sus normas, no convertir a sus sobrinas en nada relacionado con los vampiros, mantenerlas al margen de todo ese mundo en lo que respecta a la sangre. En lo referente a Daphne, ya se verá cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. _

_No me aburres con tus teorías, todo lo contrario, a veces resulta interesante el ver las opiniones que tenéis las lectoras, en ocasiones acertáis con lo que tengo planeado y en otras no, jejeje. Puedes sentirte libre de especular todo lo que desees. _

_Un besazo enorme,_

_Madie_


	49. Ghoul

_¡FELICES FIESTAS!_

_Como se acerca la navidad (que está a la vuelta de la esquina) he querido esforzarme y haceros un regalito: intentaré subir un capítulo por semana en lo que duran las fiestas. (Anne: luego no te quejes de sobredosis)_

_Muchas habéis comentado lo mucho que os gustó el capítulo anterior y las ganas que teníais de saber algo más de cómo habían sido las vacaciones del resto. No puedo explayarme en las experiencias de cada uno de los personajes por diversas razones, unas tienen que ver con la falta de narradores presentes y otras con la falta de detalles relevantes para la historia. Pero decidí que no estaría mal que pudieseis ver otro punto de vista que hasta ahora no había aparecido, salvo en algún comentario suelto. Espero que os guste el nuevo narrador que se apunta a la lista de los muchos que han dejado su modo de ver las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. _

_Un enorme besazo a todos y todas los que leen la historia y unas muy felices fiestas…_

XXX

Hola, soy Zacharias Smith. (Pero qué estupidez…) Bueno, a ver, Draco me ha pedido que cuente un poco las cosas desde mi punto de vista, por eso de que le interesa ver algunos acontecimientos con otros ojos y eso. El caso es que yo era un mago, en realidad sigo siéndolo, pero antes era sólo un mago adolescente que estudiaba en Hogwarts, no me metía con nadie, de vez en cuando jugaba al Quidditch, pero mi equipo nunca ganaba. Claro, es lo que tiene pertenecer a la casa de Hufflepuff, a veces te da la impresión de que sólo estamos ahí para hacer un poco de bulto en las clases.

La primera vez que fui al colegio me quedé un poco decepcionado al entrar en esa casa porque, como todo mago, tenía ilusión de ser alguien importante algún día, si eres un Hufflepuff es que vas a ser un tío normal, del montón. Por muy mago que seas. Con el tiempo lo vas asumiendo, dejas de hacerte ilusiones de que te tengan en cuenta para las cosas, incluso haces lo posible por pasar desapercibido. Y es que no quieres tampoco meterte en los líos en los que se meten los demás, aunque parezca muy emocionante todo lo que les pasa. A mí me tocó estudiar al mismo tiempo que a Harry Potter. El chaval era famoso desde que estaba en la cuna por haber sido el único superviviente de la maldición de la muerte, el Avada Kedavra. También porque había sido el causante de la caída de Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso que quería conquistar el mundo y acabar con todos los hijos de muggles y cosas así.

Harry, como no, entró en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. También las pasó canutas año tras año en la escuela. No es que se metiesen con él ni nada por el estilo, no, lo que pasaba era que el Voldemort ese empezaba a despertarse del mundo de los muertos y quería acabar con el mocoso que le había hundido. No lo tuvo fácil, tanto es así, que terminó por rematarlo por completo cuando estábamos en el verano antes del séptimo año. Y aquí es donde empieza la parte interesante.

Resulta que Voldemort tenía seguidores, unos bastante conocidos eran los Malfoy, su hijo Draco incluido. No teníamos idea de cómo, pero se las había apañado para librarse de entrar en Azkaban, la cárcel para magos, y había vuelto a la escuela. Estaba muy raro, eso sí. Antes era el típico chulito que se metía con todo el mundo, siempre acompañado de los dos amigos tipo gorila, Crabe y Goyle, los otros dos chulitos de pasillo, Zabini y Nott, y la tía sádica y medio loca que era Parkinson. Cuando regresó después de ese verano, que se suponía que había sido socarrado por un dragón, aunque no se le viese ni una sola cicatriz, ya no iba con sus amiguitos, pasaba buena parte del tiempo solo. Al poco comenzó a hacer una cosa que rompió los esquemas a medio colegio… ¿Para qué voy a mentir? Le rompió los esquemas a TODO el colegio. Empezó a salir con Hermione Granger. La misma chavala a la que se había concentrado en hacerle la vida imposible los seis años anteriores, metiéndose con su aspecto, con su origen (es hija de muggles) y con su inteligencia (es la bruja más inteligente de su generación). Y de golpe y porrazo empieza a pasearse con ella por los pasillos, a llevarle la mochila, evitar que le lancen hechizos y encantamientos… vamos, todo lo que haces por la chica que te gusta de verdad.

Las rarezas no terminaron ahí. Sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido, apareció una piba impresionante con un cuerpo de infarto. Dijeron que era amiga de Draco y que era su entrenadora o algo por el estilo, el caso es que se quedó en el castillo y durmió en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Pero en vez de verla con Draco, la veías siempre acompañando a Hermione, como si las amigas fuesen ellas. Luego me enteré de que en realidad estaba allí para ser la guardaespaldas de Hermione… pero eso es más adelante. Porque, si no nos llegaba con esa recién llegada, nos apareció otro tipo de pronto, un tal Lucian, que decía ser el tutor de Draco. Desde lejos se le veía que era del estilo peligroso, guaperas, con kilos de autoconfianza y que se movía como si fuese el rey del mambo. Luego resultó que casi, casi…

En Navidades se fueron unos cuantos juntitos en amor y compañía de vacaciones, a la vuelta las cosas se fueron complicando cada vez más. De buenas a primeras, unos vampiros feos y raros atacan el Express de Hogwarts. Ahí es cuando nos enteramos de que Draco e Isabel también eran vampiros. Pero de los buenos, si es que se puede decir que un vampiro es bueno, claro. Digamos que estaban de nuestro bando. Se las arreglaron para cepillarse a todos los vampiros con mala leche e hicieron lo posible porque llegásemos vivos. Claro está que algunos murieron. A ver, era una batalla, no un picnic. Y entonces es cuando las cosas se salieron por completo de madre. Al poco vienen más vampiros. De los que estaban en nuestro bando, conste. Encabezados por Lucian, que es cuando te enteras de que es un vampiro. Cada uno de ellos era más raro que el primero. Isabel, que se había liado con Zabini mientras dormía en Slytherin, empezó a pasar un poco del chaval, pero no dejó de estar pendiente de Hermione. Es entonces cuando te enteras de que es la guardaespaldas de la Gryffindor. Lucian tiene una hermana, Lara, unos años mayor que él pero igual de buenorra. (Ahora que lo pienso, no conozco a ninguna vampira que no esté cañón… descontando a las que quieren matarnos, claro). Los otros vampiros son Tony y Julia, que parecen un poco locos. ¿A quién voy a engañar? Tony está como una regadera y Julia lo disimula muy bien. Lameth, ese sí que se puede decir que es un vampirito bueno, nunca he conocido a uno tan buenazo como él. Se desvivió durante una temporada por enseñarnos cosas de la magia que sólo habíamos conocido en los libros de historia, pero claro, él forma parte de la historia. Por último estaba Ennoia. Bajita, muy mona ella, con cara de pícara, ojos penetrantes, cuerpo escultural, sonrisa picarona… Sí, lo sé, se me ve el plumero.

Lo de Ennoia y yo, es una cosa complicada de explicar. Al principio le tenía cierto paniquito, por eso de que era una vampira. Pero como que te olvidas por completo cuando un gorrión se transforma ante tus ojos en esa belleza… ¡Y desnuda para más INRI! El trato era de los que no puedes rechazar, mucho menos si tienes el cromosoma Y en tus genes. Si una mujer así te propone tener sexo sin compromisos posteriores, tú dices sí como un bendito. Eso si consigues articular palabra, lo normal habría sido asentir como un loco hasta quedarte sin cuello. Aunque fui capaz de decir unas cuantas cosas y todo, creo que logré disimular un poco. Pasado el tiempo, que me pareció el más corto de mi vida y eso que luego me enteré de que fueron varias horas, cumplió lo acordado. Se convirtió otra vez en gorrión y salió volando por la ventana. Llegué a pensar que era un sueño. Tanto es así que me empecé a preocupar por las cosas que soñaba. Pero es que luego apareció en mi dormitorio, entrando por la puerta esta vez y me volvió a ofrecer el mismo trato, aunque a largo plazo. ¿Qué dije antes del cromosoma Y? Pues eso… que dije que sí. Esta vez ya no articulé muchas palabras. No recuerdo si logré decir alguna siquiera.

Al estar con Ennoia, porque luego empezamos una especie de relación y todo… me mudé a su cuarto, se preocupó por mis estudios, quiso interesarse porque comiese, durmiese y estudiase, es decir, me cogió cariño y yo se lo cogí a ella. Es lo que tiene el acostarte con una persona todas las noches, te encariñas y luego las cosas van surgiendo lentamente… A lo que estaba. Como tenía una relación con ella, también me vi inmerso en todo lo relacionado con los demás vampiros. Una vez que los empiezas a conocer de cerca te das cuenta de que no son tan malos tipos y que resulta que sí están ahí para defender el castillo por si los vampiros feos de antes volvían a atacar. Y volvieron a atacar, claro.

Ocurrió todo en mitad de un partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Los vampiros feos de narices entraron en el campo y empezaron a querer masacrarnos a todos, pero los vampiros de nuestro bando se los merendaron en un santiamén. El inconveniente es que se esforzaron mucho en cargárselos. Digamos que nosotros estábamos más acostumbrados a ver una batalla de rayos de colores que salían de las varitas y no tanto a ver cómo alguien era destripado, literalmente, ante nuestras narices. También está que nos pusieron la carne de gallina cuando los fantasmas, que pululan habitualmente por el castillo, se volvieron sólidos y no nos dejaron bajar de las gradas. Otra cosa que te deja bastante frío es ver a los vampiros blandir una espada. Lo primero es que no los ves, porque se mueven a una velocidad tal que sólo captas una especie de borrón, lo segundo es que la espada parece una prolongación natural de su cuerpo. Tú en realidad estás viendo cómo a un tío, así como quien no quiere la cosa, le cortan la cabeza con tanta rapidez que no se ve el corte hasta que no se cae rodando como una pelota. Y claro, Ennoia, ella sí que llama la atención cuando se mete en una pelea.

Aquí viene el momento en el que tendría que explicar que los vampiros están divididos en clanes, que cada clan tiene unas habilidades y unas debilidades, que también se organizan en sectas y todas esas cosas, pero creo que Draco ya se ha preocupado por las clases en ese aspecto, así que voy a ir a lo importante del asunto. Ennoia es una Gangrel, en realidad es LA GANGREL. Cuando comenzaron a atacar, se convirtió en un bicho prehistórico con unas garras enormes y afiladas, unos ojillos verdes muy despiertos y se movía como si fuese un borrón verde. Sí, no me preguntéis cómo, pero hasta en esa forma me pone cachondo. Será porque sé que después de una batalla se pone juguetona. Pero tras la batalla del campo de Quidditch no pudimos retirarnos inmediatamente a las habitaciones. Primero tuvimos que ir al despacho del director para escuchar el sermón. No me preguntéis lo que se dijo, estaba demasiado concentrado en no pensar que la vampira bajita que estaba a mi lado me estaba metiendo mano descaradamente. Pasó del modo "bicho verde come vampiros" a "pulpo de cien manos" en menos de diez segundos. Y mientras tu moza te mete mano, como que no te enteras de lo que dicen los demás. Tampoco pudimos irnos de inmediato al dormitorio, cosa que yo estaba deseando para que me quitasen el calentón tonto que me había metido la vampira con complejo de pulpo, sino que tuvimos que acompañar a la profesora Sprout, la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, para hablar con mis compañeros de casa y dejarles claro que los vampiros no iban a comerse a nadie. Aunque reconozco que yo, secretamente en mi cabeza, estaba pensando que iba a dejarle a mi vampira particular que me mordiese todo lo que quisiese.

El calentón se me fue como si me tirasen un balde de agua helada en cuanto escuché cómo mis compañeros, mosquitas muertas la mayoría, empezaban a interrogar a Ennoia de un modo bastante impertinente. Y entonces es cuando descubrí por qué sus amigos llaman a mi novia "bicho". No tiene nada que ver con que se pueda convertir en cualquier animalito, no, tiene que ver con el escalofrío que nos recorrió a todos cuando mi novia se encabronó de verdad y dejó que una parte de ella, que siempre mantiene oculta, saliese a la luz. Imaginaos lo que es sentir que estás en una habitación con un dragón hambriento y os acercaréis un poco a la sensación que nos recorrió en ese momento. Por suerte, ella se sabe controlar, cosas de tener catorce milenios a la espalda. Dio por finalizada la ronda de preguntas, me cogió de la manita y me llevó al cuarto. Cromosoma Y: Si tu novia se cabrea y quiere pasar la noche en vela haciéndote el amor, tú no te quejas.

A partir de entonces las cosas se pusieron bastante desagradables. A la mayoría de mis compañeros de colegio se les fue la pinza. Sigo pensando que debieron de ponerles algo en el jugo de calabaza. La cosa viene siendo así: Los Gryffindor cambiaron la valentía por la estupidez colectiva, los Slytherin cambiaron la astucia por inteligencia, los Ravenclaw perdieron todas las neuronas que tenían y los Hufflepuff… siguieron más o menos en su línea de no meterse en berenjenales, pero hubo para todos los gustos. Primero la tomaron con los pobres caballos de los vampiros. Me dieron penita las bestezuelas, son majos e inteligentes, aprendí a cogerles cariño cuando me enteré de la comunión que tenían con sus monturas. El pintarlos de colores horteras y ponerles lacitos, era un insulto de los gordos. Pero los vampiros respiraron hondo (aunque no necesiten respirar, es una especie de reflejo automático), contaron hasta mil y decidieron que era mejor no tomar represalias, que era una chiquillada. Luego ya se enfadaron un poco más cuando le prendieron fuego a una sección de la biblioteca con el buenazo de Lameth dentro, ahí los ánimos se caldearon bastante. El fuego no es algo para tomárselo a broma. Pero Lavender, que es la ghoul de Lameth, quiere decir que ha tomado su sangre y está a su servicio y bajo su protección… ella (que me voy por las ramas) fue la que se vengó y lo hizo con estilo, claro, es Lavender, muy estilosa ella siempre, incluso para torturar o castigar a alguien. Agarró al culpable, le dio una especie de paliza y lo colgó del mástil de una de las torres, después de meterle la varita por donde no le da el sol.

Lo dicho, ahí ya las cosas se empezaban a poner complicadillas. Isabel y Draco quisieron vengarse un poco de los magos gilipollas, léase Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y se dedicaron a sembrar varias putaditas y trampas por las dos torres. No les hizo ninguna gracia a los magos y se lo tomaron del peor modo posible. Si ya estaban cabreados, pues eso hizo que se olvidasen de tener cuidado. Primero los atacaron directamente en una clase, lo que hizo que saliesen por patas… no porque sean cobardes, sino porque no querían matar a nadie sólo por no ser capaz de razonar con las pocas neuronas que tiene en el cerebro. Una Slytherin, la hermana pequeña de Daphne (que se le veía a la legua que le tenía una envidia de elefante a la hermana mayor por estar liada con Zabini), tuvo la genial idea de meterse en el cuarto de Isabel (que es una asesina profesional y tiene cuarenta millones de trampas en su cuarto, todas las armas envenenadas… vamos, que salió con vida porque es tonta, otra explicación no hay) y robarle un colgante de su amor de toda la existencia. Ver a esa mujer cabreada es mirar a la muerte a los ojos. Primero se convirtió en un charquito de sangre que persiguió a la insensata hasta acorralarla, luego se volvió a materializar y la agarró por el pescuezo. Astoria tuvo la potra de que estaba Hermione cerca y detuvo a la asesina… (que ya hay que tener sangre fría para interponerse entre un depredador desatado y su presa, pero es que Hermi es de lo que no hay).

Ese mismo día, a Harry y Ginebra, bastante cabreados con sus compañeros de casa y ya ghoules de Lucian en toda regla, se les ocurrió proponerle a Steve, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, que si quería que nos entrenasen para vencer a todas las otras casas. También se unió Draco, que tiene un mono de Quidditch desde que es vampiro, que no aguantaba las ganas de subirse a una escoba. Steve, como no es tonto, dijo que sí. Y ahí es cuando casi se monta el Apocalipsis, con los cuatro jinetes y una hidra y todas las fanfarrias que quieras. Al listo del prefecto de Hufflepuff, único de mi casa que quiso hacerse el valiente, no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que hacerme pagar el haberme unido al enemigo. Me lanzó un encantamiento mientras estaba en la escoba, era un simple paralizador, pero cuando estás a varios metros del suelo, puede resultar fatal. Pero no hay problema, caí en blandito… un nido de acromántulas. Resulta muy útil entonces que tu novia sea LA GANGREL… porque se puso a bucear a toda leche por la tierra hasta llegar a donde yo estaba, se convirtió en un dragón enorme y se zampó a las acromántulas que querían comerme de postre. Lo que no me enteré muy bien fue de lo que ocurrió en el campo de Quidditch. Resultó que Tony se volvió un poco majara con tantas probabilidades (es que puede llegar a ver el futuro, más bien ve todos los futuros posibles) y tuvo una especie de cortocircuito que lo dejó KO. Eso provocó que su mujer se encolerizase y se volviese bastante loca, abriendo una brecha en el velo del inframundo del tamaño del campo, ahí es que apareció una hidra con no sé cuantas cabezas y todos se pusieron a pelear con ella, mi moza en su forma de dragón se las dio bastante bien. (¡Pero qué mona estaba con sus alitas y despidiendo fuego por la boca!) Y después vino el momento más raro de todos. Lucian me llevó al Abismo junto con todos los demás, es que él es un Lasombra y controla las sombras, valga la redundancia, para que no nos afectase la especie de bomba atómica que estalló cuando Isabel y la bruja en la que está encerrada el alma de su amor eterno se encontraron.

El día siguiente ya es que fue surrealista por completo. Lo primero es que Lucian, encabronado de mala manera, decide que Ginebra y Ziva (la brujita que tiene el alma del amor de Isabel y que se va encarnando cada dos es tres, uno de ellos era Merlín, mejor no mencionarlo… ni a él, ni a su barba, ni a sus pantalones) tienen que avanzar de curso y Ziva, para más narices, tiene que pasar a la casa de Slytherin para tenerla controladita. No vaya a ser que alguien le rompa una uña y la asesina pierda la paciencia otra vez. Snape se puso como un basilisco cuando se enteró de eso y fue a montarle un pollo a Dumbledore, pero eso me lo contaron, porque yo estaba en un examen. Lo que no supe hasta un poco más tarde es que mi encantadora moza, la depredadora sin remordimientos, estaba aprovechando para hacer un sondeo entre mis compañeros para localizar al responsable de que yo casi me convirtiese en cena de araña gigante. Y demostró lo mucho que le importo cuando se comió, literalmente, a Macmillan de camino al invernadero para la clase de Herbología con mi jefa de casa. (Sí, no me lo puedo creer ni yo, pero en vez de tener un shock al ver cómo dos smilodones gigantes se dedican a comerse a alguien… me puse cachondo como un burro. Esto de salir con una vampira de catorce mil años me estaba afectando a las hormonas y a la mente.) Mis compañeros se asustaron, la reacción lógica en estos casos, y se fueron corriendo hacia el castillo. Nosotros también fuimos y nos encontramos con una curiosa recepción, varios de los que menos neuronas tenían y que le habían cogido el gustillo a eso de meterse con los vampiros estaban allí para seguir con su deporte favorito. Pero les salió el tiro por la culata. Primero a Romilda Vane, que va y llama gabacho cobarde al caballero medieval aquitano, peor que si le llamas yanqui a un británico, vamos. Lucian y Lara salieron como centellas y la convirtieron en una especie de pollorniz sin plumas. Luego va uno de los Ravenclaw y se mete con Tony y su mujer. Creo que me olvidé de decir que Tony está como una regadera pero que tiene a su mujer en el Olimpo. No es sano cabrearlo y mucho más insano resulta el meterse con su mujer. El bocazas no tuvo tiempo de respirar más… se lo cargó en un santiamén a distancia.

Y de vuelta al despachito del Director. Seis años sin pisarlo y en menos de una semana lo he visto dos veces. Ahí de nuevo el desmadre. Isabel estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, así es que fue la que llevó la voz cantante durante todo el rato, con el apoyo de Hermione, claro. Si quieres que alguien suelte las verdades como puños, siempre puedes confiar en esa chica, los puso a caldo. También es que Isabel se dedicó a desangrar un poco a los profesores más contestatarios, léase Flitwick y McGonagall, porque Snape, resulta que, a raíz de estar liado con Julia, conoce un poquito más a los vampiros y sabe de lo que son capaces, así como que su paciencia tiene un límite. En definitiva, les lanzaron un rapapolvo del quince y Lucian nos llevó a todos a su castillo de Aquitania.

Bueno, después del resumen rapidito de todo lo que pasó, he llegado al punto que Draco quería que contase, más o menos. El castillo es enorme, en realidad es una fortaleza ampliada varias veces a lo largo de los siglos y ahora es casi como una ciudad completamente independiente y autosuficiente. En esos mismos siglos, los vampiros que forman lo que ellos llaman familia, se han ido juntando poco a poco, de ahí las ampliaciones que hicieron en lo que denominan palacio. Está el edificio original que es el que ocupan Lucian y Lara, con sus ghoules y familiares, y luego hay un complejo de varios edificios que lo rodean, unidos por puentecitos, torres y mariconadas varias. Mi novia, Ennoia, tiene derecho a su propio edificio. Todos tienen cinco plantas, pero ella no se ha matado a amueblarlo mucho. La planta baja es como una especie de zona común, en la que recibe las visitas de los otros vampiros, porque no entran en la casa de otro si no tienen invitación. El segundo piso es de George, su ghoul, un tipo muy serio y rarito que le ha cogido gusto a la moda estilo surfero californiano. El tercer piso está para los invitados, si los tiene, en esta ocasión vinieron Hannah y Susan, mis dos amigas de Hufflepuff que ahora resulta que son pareja. (¡La de cosas que ocultábamos los Hufflepuff y yo sin saberlo!). El cuarto piso lo tiene reservado para relajarse, se lo hizo su amigo Lameth y es una especie de selva tropical, con lago y cascada incluidos. El último son sus dependencias privadas, es bastante espartana y no tiene muchas cosas, lo básico, una cama grande, un baño enorme, un armario con ropa informal. Pero reconozco que le cogí gustillo a eso de quedarme dormido completamente desnudo en la hierba, abrazadito a ella. Me encanta cómo se hace un ovillo, igual que un gatito, y se acurruca contra mí. Aunque sigue dándome un patatús cuando me despierto y ella sigue dormida, sin respirar, claro.

El primer día hicimos de anfitriones a Draco y Hermione, era la bienvenida oficial y había que ser un poco formales. La verdad es que aún no me siento del todo cómodo con todos ellos, serán paranoias de Hufflepuff, tantos años pasando desapercibido es lo que tiene. Pero me llevo bastante bien con Hermione, Draco aún hace que se me pongan los pelos de la coronilla de punta. Ella es mucho más cálida y agradable, tenemos algunas cosas en común y podemos charlar sin problemas. Esa noche asistimos a una cena en la sección de Lucian, que es enorme, ahí nos enteramos de que Harry se va a casar con una de sus sobrinas a la que dejó preñada. Pero sin rencores, todo alegría y fiesta. Este tío me desconcierta, por un lado parece intransigente con algunas normas sociales y por otro se las salta todas a la torera cuando le conviene. Al día siguiente tuvimos una fiestecita en la piscina. Ahí fue cuando definitivamente me di cuenta de que los vampiros estaban en casa. Bromeaban, charlaban tranquilos, se les veía relajaditos, sin prisas, a su ritmo. Ennoia estaba más cariñosa que nunca y se apuntó a venir conmigo a casa de mis padres para el resto de la semana de vacaciones.

El tercer día ya fue la releche. Al parecer Lucian se toma su papel de señor feudal muy en serio. Ennoia nos advirtió a las chicas y a mí que desayunásemos muy fuerte porque tardaríamos en volver a comer. Menos mal que lo hizo. Porque no vimos más comida hasta las siete de la tarde. Primero tuvimos que vestirnos de época renacentista. Tuve celos de George. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos, pero no me duró mucho. Pronto me di cuenta de que la relación de Ennoia con él es muy diferente a la que tenemos nosotros. Mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse el corsé, porque yo sólo quería quitárselo en vez de atárselo, me estuvo explicando que George llevaba varios siglos con ella. Lo conoció en uno de sus viajes al norte de Europa, un joven germano que sus compañeros habían dado por muerto tras una batalla, ella necesitaba alguien que hiciese el papel de su hermano mayor para no tener problemas al moverse por la zona, así es que le curó y lo convirtió en su ghoul. Desde entonces él se había tomado el papel de hermano mayor muy en serio, me lanzaba algunas miradas que me decían que me arrancaría los brazos de cuajo si se me ocurría hacerle daño a la cosita delicada que estaba envolviendo en sedas y brocados. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan mortífero pueda parecer tan inofensivo e indefenso? (Sí, volvía a estar cachondo perdido. El cromosoma Y es una maldición, sobre todo si lo combinas con un cuerpo femenino enfundado en un corsé, de pronto te entran ganas de arrancar lazos como un loco, morder esos pechos tan blancos y perfectos que asoman por el borde.) Maldije los pantalones ajustados que llevaba porque Ennoia me miraba con esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre tiene, prometiéndome placeres desconocidos todavía con sus penetrantes ojos… Me pasé la misa mirándole el escote. Tres horas de pensamientos totalmente impuros y libidinosos, para colmo tenía a Tony con una sonrisa todo el rato, seguro que se estaba metiendo en mi mente y viendo todo lo que pasaba por ella. Logré ser algo multitarea y, de vez en cuando, para intentar distraer la mente y bajar algo la excitación, me dediqué a mirar lo que nos rodeaba. La Basílica era fabulosa. Quitaba el hipo. Los cuadros, las estatuas, los retablos, las tallas, los frescos… todo era de grandes artistas de la historia. Pero seguía cayendo en la tentación de sus pechos. Pero es que la gargantilla que llevaba provocaba que se me fuese la vista a la enorme perla que estaba entre ellos… ¡Así no hay manera de atender a una misa!

Luego tuvimos que asistir a la recepción que Lucian y Lara concedían a sus súbditos. Ahí tuve suerte, Ennoia estaba a mi lado. Sería de mala educación que mirase a sus pechos, así es que conseguí mantener la vista al frente durante todo el rato. Mientras escuchaba con interés todo lo referente al gobierno de la Fortaleza por parte de Lucian, no dejaba de darle vueltas al anillo que ella me había entregado aquella mañana. Me dijo que era para protegerme, que aquello me señalaba como parte de su sequito. Como entonces estaba un poco más atento a las cosas que me rodeaban, me di cuenta de que los demás también lucían algunos anillos bastante elaborados. El mío era de oro y tenía una decoración de marfil, idéntico al de George. Zabini llevaba una colección que daba miedo, me pareció reconocer el de Slytherin, pero llevaba otros cuatro que coincidían con los de Draco, Lucian, Isabel y Ziva. Si todos esos eran indicativos de protección, era el tipo más protegido de la Fortaleza. Aunque parecía el Rey Baltasar con el turbante.

Después de todo esto, nos fuimos a comer al fin. La mayoría conseguimos controlarnos, el ir vestidos de bonito ayudaba a mantener las apariencias, pero otros se lanzaron como chacales sobre la comida. Cuando nuestros apetitos estuvieron saciados, al menos aquellos que tenían que ver con la comida, comenzamos a charlar animadamente. Tuve bastante puteo por llevarme a Ennoia a mi casa con mis padres, pero es que lo mío es de locura. Estoy con la más vieja de todos en sangre y edad, pero es la que parece una niñita de catorce años, la edad en que fue convertida. Vale que, si se lo propone, puede aparentar mucha más edad, pero sigue siendo el espíritu de la golosina: dulce, deseable, preciosa, divertida, chispeante… ¡Mierda, estoy enamorado como un gilipollas de esta vampira!

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a casa de Draco porque iríamos con él hasta el aeropuerto de Heathrow, para seguir con la farsa de que ella era una muggle que había conocido durante las vacaciones. Cuando nos despedimos del señor Granger y los demás, cogimos un taxi para ir hasta mi casa. Ahora es necesario que explique algunas cosas. Mis padres son magos, puede que el apellido Smith sea muy común y no pertenezcamos a una de las familias más importantes de la sociedad, pero seguimos descendiendo de magos desde hace varias generaciones. A mí eso me la suda, la verdad. No doy un chelín por la pureza de la sangre y, desde que estoy con Ennoia, como que le doy otro significado. A ella le encanta el sabor de la mía, muy de vez en cuando me da un mordisquito. No quiere que me vuelva un adicto a los mordiscos de los vampiros, porque son como un chute de adrenalina mezclado con una dosis de drogas alucinógenas y un toque de afrodisíacos. Ella tampoco quiere cogerle demasiado gusto al chispazo que le da cada vez que prueba mi sangre, porque los magos podemos resultar demasiado adictivos también para ellos, la magia está en nuestra sangre y les pone a cien cuando les recorre. Si ella fuese maga también no le afectaría tanto, pero por eso se controla. Creo que me ha mordido en total unas tres veces desde que empezamos. ¡Ya me he vuelto a ir por las ramas!

El caso es que mis padres son normalitos, claro, por eso yo terminé en Hufflepuff. Lo que se sale bastante de lo normal es que mi padre trabaja en un bufete de abogados en el mundo muggle, por eso no había tanto problema porque llevase a una chica muggle a casa. Mi madre se dedicaba a sus labores, que en esos momentos consistían en criar a mi hermana pequeña. Una enanita de seis añitos que tuvieron cuando empecé a ir a Hogwarts, se ve que se sentían solitos. Cuando les presenté a Ennoia se quedaron de piedra. Mi padre la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada y luego me guiñó el ojo, mi madre comenzó a sonreír con esa sonrisa de loca que pone cuando algo no le gusta. Sí, me lucí. Por suerte, En se llevó de maravilla con la enana. Liza la acogió como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia su habitación para enseñarle todos sus peluches. Supongo que debió de ser un punto a favor de En el que pudiese imitar a la perfección el sonido de cada bichejo. Mientras yo tuve "la charla" con mis padres.

**- ¿No es un poco jovencita para ti, Zach? –** Preguntó mi madre, exagerando aún más la sonrisa.  
**- Tiene dieciséis años, mamá. Lo que pasa es que es un poco bajita, nada más.** – Intentando mantenerme en mis trece.  
**- ¿Y desde cuándo dices que la conoces? –** Siguió con el interrogatorio.  
**- Unos días.  
- ¿Y ya decides traerla a casa?** – Vale, alarmas a todo trapo. No le cae bien En.  
**- Mamá, sus padres son amigos del nuevo tutor de Draco Malfoy… -** Vamos a tirarnos un farol a ver si cuela. **– Sabe que soy un mago, le encanta y no me pide que le haga truquitos. Se lo ha tomado como si fuese algo normal, igual que si le dijese que era católico.  
- ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Malfoy? –** Creo que voy a llamar a la Gestapo, se les ha perdido un agente.  
**- Pues hará ya unos meses… ahora sale con Granger. -** ¡Toma! A ver si ahora se atrevía a poner caritas porque yo estaba con una muggle. Porque sé perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con la edad de En.  
**- Cariño, no atosigues al chico. -** ¡Gracias, papá! Supongo que el cromosoma Y incluye algo de camaradería. **– La muchacha parece simpática… podríamos darle una oportunidad, ¿no crees?  
- Supongo. –** Se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo y puso una de sus muecas de: "Lo acepto porque no me queda más remedio".

Después de esta conversacioncita hubo unas cuantas más, cada vez que Ennoia se alejaba lo suficiente para que ellos pensasen que no podía oírles. Sigo diciendo que, el que se llevase tan bien con Liza, le daba puntos a favor. Mi hermana no quería separase de ella ni de noche. Ahí fue un puntazo el que mi novia pudiese dividirse en dos, de verdad. A veces dejaba a su "gemela" en el cuarto de Liza mientras los dos disfrutábamos del hechizo de insonorización que había hecho a mi cuarto. Tengo que darle las gracias a Draco por darme el dato antes de partir. Hubo un par de noches en las que su habilidad me hizo uno de los magos más felices de la historia, porque traía a su otro yo al cuarto. Sí, yo con dos Ennoias idénticas que pensaban igual y que se dedicaban a drenarme las fuerzas hasta dejarme inconsciente durante toda la mañana.

Por supuesto mi padre me llevó uno de esos días a su despacho, cerró la puerta después de comprobar que mi madre o Ennoia no andaban por las inmediaciones y comenzó a darme la "otra charla".

**- Hijo, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente… ya sabes… de hombre a hombre. -** ¡Oh, oh! ¡Qué mal suena eso! **– Me parece que vas muy en serio con esa chica y… bueno.  
- Papá, no sigas, por favor.** – Lo detuve, comenzando a sudar frío. No quería tener una charla acerca de sexualidad con mi padre. ¿Cómo le explico que mi novia le da mil vueltas a cualquiera en la cama? ¿Qué no puede quedarse embarazada porque está muerta? ¿Qué le digo a este hombre para que se quede tranquilo? – **Tomamos precauciones, no te preocupes. Lo tengo controlado. ¿Vale?** – Cruzando los dedos.  
**- No es sólo eso, Zach.** - ¡Mierda! – **Ennoia es muy simpática, me cae bien… no querría que pensases que es un mero pasatiempo de vacaciones o que todo va a ser así si las cosas van a más…  
- Papá… aclárate: o voy en serio con ella o me la tomo como un pasatiempo. –** Tomando aire antes de seguir. – **Mira, lo que tengo con Ennoia no es fácil pero tampoco es demasiado complicado. Me gusta, nos llevamos bien y por ahora nos va de vicio… no quiero pensar en lo que ocurrirá mañana o pasado. Tengo diecisiete años, ella dieciséis… a ver, no estamos para plantearnos nada, ¿vale? Sólo queremos pasarlo bien y disfrutar que somos jóvenes, que aún no tenemos responsabilidades y todo eso… Razón por la cual tenemos cuidado y no somos un par de cabezas huecas. ¿Suficiente?  
- Supongo que es una manera de mirarlo, pero no he podido dejar de observar cómo estáis pendientes el uno del otro… ¿seguro que no os conocéis de más tiempo? ¡Me sorprende que a veces ella pueda terminar tus frases!** – Claro que nos conocemos de hace mucho más tiempo, el suficiente como para conocernos a la perfección, pero no tengo manera de explicar que he conocido a una muggle en Hogwarts.  
**- Porque pensamos de un modo muy similar, eso es todo.** – Toma excusa tonta. Creo que lo mejor será ir por la directa, sin medias tintas… puede que si lo incomodo lo suficiente deje la charla para otro día. – **Lo de las miraditas… hombre, papá… en el colegio nos han enseñado algunos encantamientos muy útiles, ¿sabes?** – Guiñándole un ojo. **– Supongo que te haces una idea de por qué me he vuelto tan remolón por las mañanas, ¿no?** – ¡Bien, ya se ha puesto rojo como un tomate!  
**- ¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Aquí?  
- ¡Claro, papá! –** Riéndome por lo nervioso que estaba. **– Tengo uno de insonorización que me dio un amigo que resulta pero que muy útil para este tipo de situaciones. Así no despertamos a la nena por la noche. Aunque me encantaría poder tener la energía de En, es capaz de pasar días sin dormir apenas y no se le nota… yo caigo como una piedra en cuanto comienza el día y se oyen los piececitos de Liza.  
- ¡Hijo…! -** ¡Uf! Menudo abrazo… casi me ahoga. **– ¡Para que luego se metan con los Hufflepuff!** – Dándome una palmada en la espalda que casi me tira. **– Lo que pasa es que las matamos callando… -** Saliendo del despacho y riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- Hola, machote. –** Entró Ennoia con esa sonrisa picarona en sus labios.  
**- Lo siento, En… no sabía cómo salir del atolladero… -** Me apresuré a disculparme.  
**- No pasa nada, lo comprendo. Además, es tu padre, le has hecho feliz al saber que su hijo es todo un campeón. –** Abrazándome por la cintura y poniéndose de puntillas para besarme. **- ¿Y si continuamos donde lo tuvimos que dejar esta mañana?  
- Tú no quieres que regrese vivo a Hogwarts, reconócelo. –** Alzándola y sentándola en la mesa de mi padre. Tomé la varita y cerré la puerta de inmediato, levantando también el hechizo insonorizador.  
**- Vivo vas a volver… pero un poco más delgado… y con ojeras.** – Sin dejar de besarme mientras sus manos me desnudaban con rapidez. **– Eres un espécimen fabuloso…** - jadeó. **– No puedo mantenerme por mucho tiempo alejada de ti.  
- ¿Sabes que a veces me siento como un hombre objeto a tu lado?** – Bajándole los pantaloncitos y besando su cuello. - **¡Y me encanta! –** Mordisqueándola de tal modo que se arquease para buscarme.  
**- Sabes que lo único que me gusta más que tu cuerpo… es lo que escondes en su interior. –** Besándome con fuerza mientras se enredaba alrededor de mi cintura con sus piernas, absorbiéndome por completo dentro de ella.

Pero las vacaciones no se fueron en hacer el amor como descosidos por la noche y dormir por la mañana mientras En hacía de compañera de juegos de mi hermanita. También tuvimos un poco de vida social. Mis tíos vinieron de manera escalonada por las tardes, como hacían cada año, se iban turnando para no llenar la casa con gente. La regla general entre los que llevan mucho tiempo sin mezclarse con muggles es que no tengan muchos hijos, supongo que por eso mis padres estaban todos contentos cuando nació Liza. Tengo cinco tíos y tías, mi padre tiene dos hermanos y una hermana, mi madre tiene un hermano y una hermana. Mi padre es el pequeño de sus hermanos y mi madre la mayor. Todos mis tíos están casados y tienen hijos, pero ellos, al revés que mis padres, están casados con muggles. Creo que ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no le hace ningún chiste a mi madre, antes simplemente pensaba que no le gustaba que la casa se le llenase de gente. Mis primos por la parte de mi padre son más o menos de mi edad, año arriba año abajo, por el lado de mi madre, son más bien de la edad de Liza. A todos les cayó bien Ennoia y la acogieron como una más de la familia. Mis primos varones me guiñaron los ojos en más de una ocasión, mis primas se dedicaron a reírse y darme palmaditas en el culo cada vez que podían. Estaba claro que aprobaban mi elección de pareja. Los pequeños adoraron a Ennoia del mismo modo que lo hacía Liza, pero es que para ellos era una pasada el que una persona mayor se tirase en el suelo sin preocuparse por ensuciarse. ¡Si ellos supiesen!

Cuando vinieron mis abuelos, los cuatro, Ennoia intentó portarse de un modo un poco más formal, algo bastante difícil cuando Liza se le subía a la espalda y le pedía que la llevase a caballito para ir a tomar el té con sus muñecos de peluche. Cuando vio que iba a ser imposible convencerla de que su compañera de juegos tenía que estar con los mayores, En se encogió de hombros y salió con mi hermana corriendo y riéndose las dos como niñas. Eso hizo que mis abuelas sonriesen de manera aprobatoria y mis abuelos me lanzasen una mirada de extrañeza. Las miradas fueron aún peores después de que pasasen un rato con mi padre… se ve que les contó que su nieto "las mataba callando".

Al fin llegó el día en que tuvimos que dejar la casa de mis padres, mi padre me volvió a dar un abrazo de oso y varias palmaditas en la espalda, mi madre continuó con su fría sonrisa y perfecta educación que había durado toda la semana. Por suerte el taxi llegó y nos escabullimos dentro rápidamente. Nos reunimos con los demás en el aeropuerto y regresamos a la Fortaleza por el Abismo. ¡Eso sigue dándome escalofríos! No sé cómo Hermione puede soportarlo… es lo más desagradable que hay. Ennoia se tuvo que ausentar para una reunión con los vampiros y yo me fui a la sala en la que estaban todos, charlando de las vacaciones. Me senté en un sofá y escuché tranquilo, volviendo a adoptar la actitud que ellos conocen de mí, en plan tranquilito, sin tampoco llamar mucho la atención. Poco a poco los voy conociendo mejor y me van cayendo bien.

Los ghoules de Lucian son muy parecidos a él. Dominique es una especie de maniática del control y Laurent tiene un punto de malicia que hace que te den escalofríos. Harry se ha ido soltando mucho desde que está con ellos, ya no es el tipo tímido que empezó conmigo el colegio, Ginebra sigue siendo un polvorín. Sus sobrinas son aún un misterio para mí. Felicia es quizás la que más me intriga, me recuerda un poco a Lavender porque tiene ese toque de inocencia absoluta que esconde una mente brillante y un conocimiento mucho más amplio de la vida de lo que aparenta. Las mayores, simplemente me asustan por lo echadas para adelante que son. Al menos me puedo contentar con que Justin parecía mucho más perdido que yo en medio de todos ellos. Al pobre le vino lo de estar con vampiros como de rebote, por ser amigo de Hannah y Susan, pero creo que se da cuenta de que sigue con vida gracias a ellos y que, es mucho más inteligente estar de su lado que en su contra.

Hermione cada día me parece más una vampira. Sé que su conversión ha quedado decidida desde hace tiempo que, en cuanto terminen las clases y sea el momento apropiado, Lucian será el que la reciba en la familia con todas las de la ley. En cierto modo, eso hacía que me fijase mucho más en ella. Cuando me dedicaba a observarla de esa manera podía apreciar la diferencia de edad mucho mejor, no es que hubiese cambiado mucho físicamente, un par de años tampoco son una diferencia abismal, pero sí que se le notaba en el modo de hablar y actuar. Algo había ocurrido durante las vacaciones, algo que le había hecho cambiar todavía más. Ahora la veía mucho más seria que nunca, sí, seguía riéndose y participando de las bromas, pero de otra manera.

Los que también habían pegado un cambiazo tremendo desde que los conocía eran los Slytherin, me imagino que tiene que ver con el que antes eran los abusones del colegio y ahora formaba parte del grupo. Crabe y Goyle seguían siendo un par de armarios roperos e impresionaban con su tamaño, pero en cuanto les dabas un poco de conversación o comida, se convertían en tus amigos inseparables. Blaise era un cabronazo encantador, que estaba igual de pillado con Daphne como yo lo estaba de Ennoia. Casi parecía irreconocible cuando lo veías todo meloso con la chica, pero es que ella se hacía querer. Inteligente y simpática. Los ingredientes básicos para que una chica te caiga bien. Los más difíciles de definir eran precisamente los que estaban siempre con el matrimonio de sádicos sociópatas, Theo y Pansy. Él a veces parecía un niño grande y gastaba algunas bromas muy pesadas, Pansy seguía estando como una cabra. Aún me recorren escalofríos cuando me acuerdo de cómo se lanzó a la pista de Quidditch lanzando Cruciatus y Avadas como una descosida. Me da miedo pensar que esos dos vampiros son los únicos capaces de controlarla.

Los ghoules de Tony y Jules también son raros de cojones. La de Tony es tan maniática por el orden como él, pero te rompe los esquemas porque es un pibón de medidas perfectas. Rubia natural, pecho generoso, cintura estrecha, cadera cómoda, piernas interminables, alta y, para colmo, se llama Bárbara, pero todos la llaman Barbie. Lo que te desconcierta de ella es que tiene una mente más que brillante y a saber cuántos siglos tiene a sus espaldas. Luca, el ghoul de Julia, es el opuesto a Barbie. Debe de medir un metro setenta, fuerte, moreno de piel y de cabello, ojos aceituna de mirada inquietante, siempre callado, nada escandaloso y con un aspecto temible.

Luego estaban las odaliscas de Haquim. Trece mujeres a las que sólo les había visto los ojos porque siempre llevaban un velo puesto, pero que provocaban escalofríos cada vez que los posaban en ti. En esos momentos me ponía a jugar con el anillo de Ennoia como si fuese un botón de pánico. La que más miedo me daba era la que parecía la portavoz, Aaliyah. Los dos sirvientes de Isabel también provocaban esa reacción, aunque tenían un aspecto mucho más afable, no dejaban de saltar las alarmas de peligro cuando estabas cerca de ellos. Se mantenían cerca de Ziva siempre que no estaba Isabel con ella, y no perdían de vista a Hermione. Supongo que consideraban que era su obligación continuar con el encargo de su señora cuando se encontraba ausente, a pesar de estar rodeados de la familia.

Hannah y Susan eran las que mejor llevaban eso de estar rodeadas de vampiros o ghoules centenarios. Puede que tuviese que ver con el hecho de haber salido del armario, que los veían como una especie de seguro de vida y de tranquilidad. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, sólo las veía tranquilas cuando tomábamos el té en la sala de descanso que ellos habían adaptado. Con quien hacían mejores migas era con Lavender. Pero es que es inevitable llevarse bien con ella. Ha sabido llevar como nadie lo de tener una relación con un vampiro, imagino que influye que le haya tocado el más bonachón de todos. No tiene que vérselas con sentimientos encontrados cuando empiezas a tener ideas zoofílicas o una ligera tendencia a la violencia, un creciente interés por las armas de filo o cosas así. Ella seguía siendo tan estilosa y encantadora como siempre. Y ahora podía jugar a las casitas con las dependencias de Lameth.

Ziva seguía siendo un misterio para mí, supongo que igual que para los demás. Sólo la conocíamos desde hacía unos días, aunque claro, ella sabía todo de nosotros y más. Al parecer recuperaba toda la memoria de sus anteriores encarnaciones cuando se encontraba con Isabel, por lo que te encontrabas que la mocosa de sexto te puede dar una clase avanzada de Encantamientos. Pero seguía siendo en muchos aspectos una adolescente de dieciséis años. También se comportaba de un modo protector con Hermione, me parece que le pasa como a los ghoules de Isa, se siente responsable de la protegida de Isabel.

Los más raritos de todos los ghoules eran George, Marco y Todd. A George lo iba conociendo poco a poco gracias a En, ya no me lanzaba tantas miradas asesinas y me daba cuenta de que se situaba cerca de mí cuando En no estaba, supongo que lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Marco era el ghoul de César, no había podido unirse a nosotros antes, por lo que era un completo desconocido para todos los que no conocíamos todo acerca de los ghoules de los vampiros. Estaba allí, con nosotros, pero estaba inmerso en su portátil, trabajando como un loco. Todd era un tipo callado, al principio no lo vi hasta que Aaliyah se quejó de que no quería que la tomasen por una loca por estar hablándole al aire, entonces se materializó en una esquina de la habitación. Era altísimo, casi tanto como Lameth, igual de delgado y llevaba el cabello rapado al uno, como si fuese un militar. Sus ropas eran oscuras y su rostro impertérrito. No intervino mucho en la conversación.

Un ratillo más tarde vuelven los vampiros, algunos vienen serios, otros sonrientes. A saber lo que han estado tramando esta pandilla ahí juntitos. Miedito me dan. Sobre todo porque En es de las que están serias. No me gusta verla con el ceño fruncido. Charlamos un poco de las vacaciones y luego Lucian nos manda a hacer las maletas. No me gusta cuando se pone en plan general a dar órdenes. Pero En se levanta y va sin rechistar o decir ni pio. Lo dicho, me tiene preocupado y, por la cara que está poniendo, George tampoco está muy contento de verla así. Vale, vuelven los celos idiotas… sólo porque el tipo lleva más tiempo con ella sabe interpretar perfectamente cada uno de sus estados de humor y yo no. Intercambian unas miraditas sospechosas y George asiente con la cabeza como si ella le hubiese dado una orden silenciosa. ¡Hola, yo también quiero! Nos separamos del surfero y las chicas y seguimos camino hacia el dormitorio de En, saltándonos la jungla artificial. Parece que realmente se va a poner a hacer las maletas.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, En?** – Le pregunto cuando cerramos la puerta de comunicación con las escaleras.  
**- No te va a gustar lo que hemos decidido hacer cuando volvamos al castillo. –** Sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.  
**- ¿Vais a matar a todos los que se opongan a vosotros? –** Eso era lo único que podría ponerme en su contra, la mayoría sólo eran estúpidos que se dejaban convencer por otros más idiotas.  
**- ¡No!** – Me miró sorprendida. **- ¿De verdad creerías que haríamos algo así? Sólo son niños tontos que se dejan llevar por otros más estúpidos, que no tienen un adulto que les diga lo que es correcto… -** su labio tembló ligeramente. **- ¿Tan despiadada crees que soy para matar a cachorros inocentes?  
- Sé que tú no lo eres, En.** – Corriendo a abrazarla y sembrando su cabello de besos, intentando compensar el mal trago que le había hecho pasar. **– Pero el resto sí.  
- Supongo que pudo darte esa impresión… -** murmuró contra mi pecho. **– En realidad vamos a tener que hacer algo un poco radical pero tampoco demasiado… vamos a invadir el castillo.  
- ¿Invadir… Hogwarts? –** Tragué saliva. - **¿A eso lo llamas "un poco radical"?  
- No queremos que haya víctimas, por eso lo hará Lameth… él tiene una relación especial con el castillo por ser atlante y un mago muy viejo. AJ es demasiado joven todavía, o sería ella quien lo hiciese. Luego impondremos una ley marcial. Lucian va a llevar a trescientos guardias para asegurarse de que no haya problemas. Tendrán órdenes de aplicar castigos no letales.  
- Supongo que eso es lo más suave que podéis hacer… ¿no?** – Volví a tragar saliva, mi garganta parecía un desierto de pronto.  
**- Zach… -** alzó la mirada y tomó mi rostro para obligarme a clavar la mía en sus ojos. **– El próximo ataque del Sabbat será mucho peor, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener que pelear en dos frentes. Necesitamos la colaboración de los magos, aunque sólo sea para que se queden calladitos y alejados del peligro. Te aseguro que eso es por su propio bien y que no deseamos hacerles daño alguno.  
- Te creo, En.** – Suspirando. **– Pero aún me acuerdo de lo mal que lo pasamos cuando Draco dejó entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts… esto me recuerda demasiado a esa noche de locos.  
- Zach… ¿quieres quedarte en la Fortaleza? Puedo quedarme contigo y mandar a mi doble con George para servirles de apoyo, tú no tendrás que pasar por esa experiencia si no quieres…** - Puse un dedo en sus labios para frenar su nerviosismo.  
**- En, voy a ir a Hogwarts contigo, terminaré el curso y, si me aceptas, vendré contigo a la Fortaleza. Me necesitarás para controlar a algunos de mis compañeros, puede que no sea una gran influencia, pero supongo que podré ayudarte a convencer a algunos Hufflepuff… -** hice una pausa. **– En cuanto les quitemos el pánico por haberte visto merendarte a Mcmillan. –** Con una sonrisa amarga. **– Pero no voy a quedarme como un cobarde en Aquitania mientras tú te enfrentas a esos tipejos.  
- Eres mucho más valiente de lo que aparentas, Zach. Otro habría aceptado gustosamente mi oferta de un refugio seguro y alejado de la batalla. –** Besándome cálidamente.  
**- Supongo que estoy más loco por ti de lo que parece…  
- Entonces quiero hacerte otra oferta, que también puedes rechazar… pero entonces tendrás que mantenerte alejado de la lucha o te ataré y ordenaré a George que te vigile todo lo que dure la contienda.  
- ¿Qué oferta?** – Pregunté extrañado.  
**- ¿Quieres convertirte en mi ghoul? Tendrás parte de mi fuerza y de mis poderes, tu magia se intensificará, podrás ser mucho más resistente y no te afectará la magia de los otros magos. Soy muy vieja, Zach, George lleva conmigo desde hace casi mil años… mi sangre es muy poderosa y combinada con tu magia serás casi invencible.  
- ¿Cuál es la pega?** – Pregunté por mera curiosidad, porque todo sonaba demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, pero sabía que ella no me lo ofrecería si no estuviese segura de que no sería dañino para mí.  
**- Tendrás una ligera tendencia a obedecerme y a cumplir mis deseos, puede que también se potencie lo que sientes por mí…** - Tomó aire. **– Zach, no quiero que ninguna de esas bestias te haga daño, no podría soportarlo… si quieres estar a mi lado, tienes que aceptar… lo contrario es consentir en que ordene a George que te proteja mientras yo estoy en la batalla.  
- ¿Duele?** – Vale, la pregunta era más que nada para ganar tiempo y pensar un poco, no es que sea una nenaza.  
**- En absoluto, puede que lo encuentres agradable incluso. –** Se sonrió. **– Sólo tendrás que beber unas gotas de mi sangre, apenas nada. Como te dije, soy tan vieja que mi sangre es muy potente…  
- ¿Y entonces podrás mangonearme a tu antojo?** – Seguía pensándomelo. No todos los días te ofrecen convertirte en un ghoul. Mucho menos una de las vampiras más antiguas del mundo.  
**- Sabes que no lo haré. George ya ni se acuerda de cuándo fue la última vez que le di una orden. Además, a ti te lo ofrezco para salvarte de ellos, para conservarte como eres ahora durante toda la eternidad… supongo que es un poco egoísta de mi parte el pedírtelo, mucho más que cuando lo hice con él… En aquel entonces necesitaba un protector, un seguro para que no me molestasen. Ahora lo hago porque no quiero perderte.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres, En?** – Tomando su barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
**- ¿Aún lo dudas?** – Me sonrió.  
**- Nunca me lo has dicho con palabras.  
- ¿Por qué son tan necesarias las palabras si puedo decírtelo con mis actos?  
- Porque los actos pueden ser malinterpretados y las palabras son concretas y definitivas.  
- Te quiero, Zach. Quiero que estés a mi lado hasta el fin de tus días, ya sea porque no has aceptado mi oferta y te marchites con el paso del tiempo, ya aceptes y te unas a mí de tal manera que ni el tiempo logre separarnos.  
- Reconócelo… te resistías porque no querías ponerte romanticona.** –Sonriéndome. – **Te amo, Ennoia.** – Besándola con dulzura. **– Y acepto unirme a ti de todas las maneras que se te ocurran.  
- Así sea.**

Tiró de mí hasta que ambos caímos en la cama, enlazados aún por nuestro abrazo. Al principio pensé que simplemente haríamos el amor antes de llevar a cabo la ceremonia que fuese necesaria, por eso me sorprendí cuando sentí sus colmillos aparecer. Pero los recibí con agrado, en más de una ocasión se había dejado llevar y sabía que era un signo de su excitación, aquello hizo que me olvidase por completo de la conversación que acabábamos de mantener. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que rechazó mis intentos de acariciarlos con mi lengua, pero ella sí que permitió que la suya se dejase arañar por sus afiladas puntas. Sólo unas gotas brotaron de la herida. Nunca había saboreado su sangre, sí que había notado el sabor de la mía cuando la besaba después de que me hubiese mordido. Aquello fue una experiencia completamente diferente. No sabía realmente a sangre, no tenía ese regusto metálico, sino que era espesa y dulce, con una nota de canela en su sabor. El beso se convirtió en todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, el sabor de su sangre, la suavidad de su lengua, sus labios unidos a los míos.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba por todas las sensaciones que me recorrían. La excitación crecía con cada latido, era consciente del punto al que mi cuerpo estaba llegando, nunca antes había sido así. Era como si cada fibra de mi cuerpo fuese consciente del cuerpo de Ennoia. La ropa hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de nuestros cuerpos, no sabía exactamente cuando, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el placer. Su cuerpo debajo de mí parecía mucho más blando que de costumbre, más cálido. De pronto me sentía mucho más fuerte y temía hacerle daño si me dejaba llevar. Me sorprendí y me separé ligeramente de ella, sosteniéndome con las manos para no aplastarla con mi peso. Pero ella dejó escapar una carcajada. El sonido más embriagador que había escuchado, como si lo escuchase por primera vez. Tomó mi cuello y me volvió a atraer hacia ella, esta vez no me pareció que su mano me sujetase con tanta fuerza como siempre y eso que me daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo más fuerza que de costumbre. Cuando volví a estar pegado a ella, hizo algo que nunca antes me había hecho, dejó pasar sus uñas por mi piel, provocando que mi excitación creciese aún más. Ya no se contenía conmigo, se estaba dejando llevar al fin. No tenía miedo de hacerme daño al abrazarme, no se contenía para no agarrarme, sino que me apretaba contra ella con una fuerza inusual. Pero no me dolía en absoluto, todo lo contrario… era algo absolutamente natural. Y me dejé llevar por esa nueva experiencia de no ser frágil.

Un rato más tarde, con ella abrazada a mí igual que siempre, me quedé flipado al abrir los ojos y ver lo que nunca había visto o sentido. Era como si mis cinco sentidos estuviesen trabajando todos a la vez al mil por cien. Ahora podía captar la diferencia entre su olor y el mío, ella tenía un ligero aroma a tierra que la convertía en una fuerza de la naturaleza, su piel era muchísimo más suave de lo que la recordaba y no era capaz de parar de acariciarla, podía ver que su consistencia era como de mármol, sí, era como si estuviese acariciando una estatua clásica de mármol blando y cálido. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue escuchar mi corazón. Supongo que siempre había podido escucharlo, lo que pasa es que antes no me daba cuenta de ello, era una parte normal de mí mismo, quizás ahora era más consciente de ello porque estaba pensando en él. Iba más despacio de lo que recordaba. A ver, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, podía escuchar mi corazón latir como una locomotora, pero ahora iba al ralentí.

**- ¡Guau!** – Susurré en un suspiro.  
**- ¿Estás bien? –** Preguntó ella de pronto, preocupada. Se alzó y me miró con detenimiento.  
**- Supongo que sí… es que… creo que estoy alucinando un poco.  
- Es normal al principio, luego ya te irás acostumbrando a tantas cosas nuevas. –** Sonriéndome más tranquila. **- ¿Pero te encuentras bien en general? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Algún tipo de efecto secundario o algo así?  
- ¿Tu voz siempre ha sido tan dulce?** – Acariciando su mejilla y disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. –** Tus labios… -** La besé de nuevo, porque tenía que comprobar que ellos también tenían esa misma suavidad, que su aliento era igual de dulce que su voz.  
**- Sí, Zach, yo no he cambiado un ápice. Eres tú el que percibe las cosas de otro modo. –** Riéndose con esa risa tan melódica, como si fuese el canto de un ruiseñor. – **Ahora necesito que me contestes…** - Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me miró directamente a los ojos, supongo que buscando algo. Yo me quedé alucinado al ver los suyos, era capaz de distinguir las vetas de colores en sus iris, no eran de un solo color, sino que estaba formado por un conjunto de varios tonos de verde y miel. **- ¿Te hice daño de alguna manera?  
- No me duele nada, si es lo que quieres saber. –** Me sonreí, intentaba dejar de mirarla como un idiota, pero me costaba. En lugar de haber sido yo el que había cambiado, me parecía que ella era aún más hermosa que nunca. Eso hizo que algo se activase en mi mente. **– Lo que dijiste de que iba a estar mucho más pendiente de ti… ¿crees que es eso lo que me pasa? –** Ligeramente preocupado.  
**- No creo. No te he dado ninguna orden, sólo me preocupo por tu estado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué sientes exactamente? –** Se sentó en la cama, un poco separada de mí.  
**- Bueno, es que no puedo dejar de mirarte como un bobo… a ver, antes me gustabas por muchas cosas, físicamente también, claro… -** sin saber muy bien cómo explicarme.  
**- No tengas miedo de tus palabras, Zach. Sé que a veces es más fácil ser directo que correcto, no me ofenderás.** – Cogiendo mi mano entre la suya, con ternura.  
**- Vale. Bien. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que… tal como nos conocimos, lo primero que me atrajo de ti fue tu físico, más que nada porque era lo más evidente. Una mujer desnuda en mitad de un corredor y un chaval adolescente… no le pidas mucho más. –** Me reí y ella también. – **Luego vinieron más cosas, tu preocupación por mí, las charlas, las sesiones de estudio, dormir abrazado a ti, etc. Me empezaron a gustar muchas más cosas de ti cada día, el modo en que sonríes, las miradas que siempre me lanzas así como quien no quiere la cosa, la manera en la que te mueves… detalles de tu personalidad.  
- Gracias. –** Bajó un poco la mirada. **– Puedes estar tranquilo que nada de lo que has dicho me ofende, todo lo contrario… si tuviese la capacidad para hacerlo, creo que me estaría sonrojando.  
- Bien… pues lo que me tiene un poco flipado ahora es… que me parece que me he vuelto a convertir en ese chaval adolescente que te ve por primera vez. Sigues gustándome por todo eso, no me parece que nada haya cambiado, pero sí me da la impresión de que te estoy viendo por primera vez. ¿Es por la sangre? Porque si es así, querría que supieses que antes también me parecías la mujer más guapa del mundo. A veces me parecía que tenía el veneno más poderoso del mundo en una botellita del más caro perfume, y que bebía cada noche de ese veneno para hacerme más fuerte… no sé porqué digo esto… no quiero que pienses que creía que eras mala, lo del veneno es porque me encantaba tu temperamento tan impredecible y porque sé que eres peligrosa… pero que nunca me harías daño… yo… -** Se acercó a mí y me besó para callarme. El beso era la hostia, pero lo más impactante fue el ver cómo se movía a toda velocidad, sentir el aire plegándose a su alrededor para dejarla pasar en esa corta distancia que nos separaba.  
**- Siempre hablas demasiado…** - protestó divertida. **– Porque hayas tomado mi sangre no me vas a querer más, Zach. No es eso lo que te pasa. Es lo que te he dicho, te costará acostumbrarte un poco a las cosas que percibes, tus sentidos se han agudizado y ahora eres capaz de ver muchas más cosas que antes tus ojos no podían detectar, tu olfato podrá diferenciar mejor los distintos aromas que te rodean, tus oídos captarán hasta el más leve de los susurros, también tu gusto será capaz de analizar sabores que antes te resultaban desconocidos y tu tacto ahora es un sentido mucho más útil. Supongo que te parece que me ves por primera vez, porque es cierto, si ahora entrase George también te quedarías mirándolo como un bobo, como tú dices. Y, que yo sepa, no te ponen los hombres.** – Soltando una risita. **– Puedes estar tranquilo, que te haya dado mi sangre no quiere decir que ahora me vas a adorar como a una diosa o algo por el estilo. Y me encanta que me compares con un veneno en un frasco ricamente tallado… me parece uno de los piropos más hermosos y acertados que me han dedicado jamás.  
- He visto cómo te acercabas a mí…** - susurré. – **Antes no te veía.  
- Porque antes eras un simple humano. Ahora tienes mi fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, buena parte de mis poderes… eso te permite ver lo que antes no eras capaz de ver. También ahora verás el verdadero aspecto de los que suelen enmascarar su existencia con la ofuscación. Procura no asustarte mucho cuando veas a Calebros, a veces se pone muy sensible.  
- Pero… lo que dijiste de que te iba a obedecer… vamos, el pago por todo esto… -** Balbuceé.  
**- Ya te dije que no era tanto como parecía, te darás cuenta cuando imparta una orden… las primeras veces no podrás resistirte, luego le irás cogiendo el truco y, con el tiempo, podrás decidir por ti mismo si quieres obedecerme o no. George hace mucho que no me hace ni puñetero caso.  
- Bien… y… no es por nada pero… ¿ya está? ¿Ya soy tu ghoul? ¿No hay que hacer nada más?  
- ¿Esperabas algún tipo de ceremonia?** – Riéndose por mi cara de desconcierto. **– Como te dije, soy muy vieja, con un par de gotas es más que suficiente para que obtengas mis dones y estés protegido. Si te diese más, podría afectar a tu cerebro. Algunos novatos han dejado a sus primeros ghoules con menos inteligencia que los zombis de Adriana. Yo no suelo crear a muchos ghoules humanos, suelo dedicarme más a los animales, son mucho más sencillos de controlar y, además de buena parte de mis dones, también aumenta su inteligencia. Sobre todo cuando se dedican a criar, sus descendientes heredan una buena parte de lo que ellos han obtenido con mi sangre, sus crías son mucho más grandes que ellos y más receptivos a convertirse en ghoules a su vez. –** Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, como si simplemente estuviésemos repasando una lección de historia. **– Si te das cuenta, Lucian hace algo muy parecido con sus ghoules, él fue un jovencito muy avispado en su época. Empezó con su escudero y una de sus damas de compañía, cuando todavía estaba muy alejado de Caín y bajo las órdenes de Monçada. La mujer le salió un poco ninfómana y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para seducir al escudero, así es que quedó embarazada. Tuvo que dejarla en la Fortaleza y tomar a otra a su servicio. Supongo que fue el primer sorprendido al ver las cualidades del pequeño a su vuelta. –** Riéndose como una niña traviesa. – **Luego decidió tomárselo un poco más en serio, al principio se centró en sus caballos de batalla, mezclándolos con buenas yeguas a las que también convertía en sus ghoules.** – Me miró un momento con cara seria. **- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que los animales tienen una especie de aversión a las criaturas como nosotros y que la mejor manera de controlarlos es convertirlos en nuestros ghoules, para que no tengan miedo de nosotros? –** Asentí. – **Bien. Como los caballos se reproducen mucho más rápidamente que los humanos, pudo comprobar su teoría de que los descendientes de ghoules son como sus padres, mejorados por nuestra sangre, sin necesidad de que se la tengamos que dar nuevamente. Ahora él tiene dos familias predominantes de las que escoge a sus asistentes, pero sabe que no tiene que darles sangre a todos porque ya la llevan en su sistema. Todos los que pertenecen a la Fortaleza y viven en la ciudadela son descendientes de esas familias. Están bajo su protección, tanto política, económica, como sanguínea. –** Jugó con las sábanas distraídamente. – **Ya te digo que yo prefiero a los animales, son menos complicados que los humanos. Muchas veces son más nobles y no les importa recibir mis órdenes, a los humanos os sienta muy mal eso de perder parte de vuestro libre albedrío. Ellos lo llevan bien. Se sienten mucho más seguros cuando alguien les dice lo que tienen que hacer. Es como si yo fuese el líder de su manada.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Lo ven más natural.** – Volvió a sonreír. **– También les gusta la Fortaleza y por eso están contentos de que su principal ocupación sea protegerla de los intrusos.  
- Entonces… ¿no me vas a buscar una novia para que me dedique a darte mini-ghoules?** – Pregunté.  
**- No, pero si algún día te cansas de estar conmigo y quieres probar algo nuevo, no me ofenderé. Pero tendrás que tener en cuenta que, los hijos que tengas con esa mujer, se verán directamente afectados por la sangre que te he dado. Puede que quieras plantearte utilizar métodos anticonceptivos, pero no tendrás que preocuparte por infecciones o enfermedades… Ahora mi sangre reforzará tu sistema inmunológico. Podrías pasearte por una aldea arrasada por el ébola sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Nada que pueda llegar a atacar tu sangre sobrevivirá al encontrarse con la mía.** – Suspiró un poco triste. **– Lo malo de que ahora seas mi ghoul… es que vas a tener que pasar un poco de tiempo con George. Tiene que enseñarte a controlar algunas cosas.  
- ¿No puedes enseñarme tú?  
- Sí, pero él es el más indicado para explicártelo todo… Será mucho más rápido porque sabe perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, yo sólo podría enseñarte algunas cosas referentes a mis dones, pero él puede darte algunos trucos para soportar mejor estos primeros días.  
- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –** Mirándola con curiosidad, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar lo que iba a pedirle.  
**- Lo que quieras, querido. –** Sonrió feliz.  
**- ¿Me puedes dar una orden? Quiero saber lo que se siente.  
- No soy una mandona, Zach. George puede decirte que muy pocas veces le doy órdenes… y ya te he explicado que, con el tiempo, podrás resistirte a ellas.  
- Es sólo por curiosidad, En. Aunque sea algo tonto… algo que no me pedirías con una orden, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que ocurrirá… para saber lo que tengo que esperar.  
- Bueno, vale… pero sólo porque tú me lo pides, conste. Tampoco te creas que te voy a estar mangoneando todo el rato sólo porque puedo hacerlo. No me gusta. –** Frunciendo el ceño. – _**"Levántate"**_

Sólo por la diferencia en el tono de voz pude reconocer que era una orden. En lugar del tono dulce me di cuenta de que era ligeramente más áspero, pero aún así me resultó agradable al escucharlo. También pude darme cuenta de otra cosa, algo que no me esperaba. Fue como un aguijonazo en la cabeza, no era doloroso, en absoluto. Casi se podría decir que era como si tuviese un hilo enganchado a la nuca y le diesen un ligero tirón, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para dolerme, pero tuve la impresión de que quería hacer caso a ese tirón. También había más cosas. Era como si al escuchar esa simple orden de que me levantase, me pareciese que me lo estuviese pidiendo como un favor, casi me sentí mal por tardar tanto en hacerlo. Porque, cómo iba a decirle que no a algo tan sencillo.

**- ¿Contento? –** Me preguntó un poco triste.  
**- ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento? –** Le pregunté.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. No me había levantado porque quisiese hacerlo realmente. Sino porque ella me lo había ordenado. Es cierto que no me sentía mal por haberlo hecho, pero ahora entendía a lo que se refería cuando se preocupó tanto por asegurarme de que no iba a darme órdenes continuamente. Quería que siguiese haciendo las cosas por mí mismo.

**- Vaya… -** suspiré. **– Creo que lo he pillado.  
- Me alegro, porque no me gusta dar órdenes, Zach.** – Volviendo a jugar con las sábanas. – **Sabes que puedes volver a sentarte cuando tú quieras, ¿verdad?  
- Sí… sí… -** sentándome a su lado. – **Es sólo que… bueno… estaba aún dándole vueltas a todo eso y... no me di cuenta. Lo siento.** – Me disculpé. Acaricié su mejilla y tomé su mentón para hacer que me mirase. **– ¿Por qué estás así?  
- Porque… cuando doy órdenes… perdéis vuestra voluntad, no quiero hacerte eso, Zach. A George sólo le di órdenes al principio, cuando era necesario alejarlo de algún peligro. Es lo malo de los germanos… se lanzan a la batalla como locos, no les importa nada, ni el dolor, ni su vida… Si no le hubiese ordenado que se mantuviese en la retaguardia… no habría sobrevivido tantos años, ni siquiera con mi sangre. Tú eres diferente a él, tienes estudios, no eres un guerrero, eres un mago…** - Entrecerró un poco los ojos. **- ¿Cómo te sientes a ese respecto? Con lo de la magia, quiero decir… Lavender ahora es mucho más poderosa, Harry y Ginebra también… tú también tendrías que ver cómo la magia es más fuerte dentro de ti.  
- Sí que siento un ligero hormigueo que sólo notaba cuando lanzaba algún hechizo… pero ahora no es importante.** – Acercándome para besarla. – **No me gusta verte triste. Quiero pedirte disculpas… -** Atrapando uno de sus labios entre los míos y tirando de él. **– Creo que dijiste que preferías los actos a las palabras…**

Vale, sí, también influía un montón el que verla de esa manera me ponía como una moto. Quería hacerle el amor para ayudarla a ver que seguía sintiéndome a gusto con ella, pero también porque quería disfrutar de nuevo de ese nuevo modo de sentir. No era virgen cuando la conocí pero, con todo lo que ella había vivido hacía que mis pocas experiencias ni siquiera existiesen. (A ver, no soy un cabrón insensible, guardo buenos recuerdos de esas chicas y todo salió bastante bien, pero tampoco se puede comparar. No, no pienso decir quiénes fueron. Soy un caballero.) Acariciar su piel era una verdadera pasada. El que no tuviésemos que pensar en romper al otro también era una gozada. Creo que nos sentíamos mucho más libres y naturales que nunca. Muchas veces me había atormentado por si ella realmente disfrutaba de estar conmigo, si podía llegar a… bueno… A ver, sí, demostraba su "entusiasmo", pero como que un tío nunca puede estar del todo seguro. Ahora ella me agarraba de otra manera, se movía de un modo diferente y… (puede que esto sólo sea mi ego masculino, pero...) digamos que parecía mucho más entusiasmada que otras veces.

Por la mañana ocurrió algo que no me esperaba. Ennoia estaba dormida hecha un ovillo contra mí, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez no me asusté. Algo dentro de mí me decía que sólo dormía. No era como las otras veces en las que me daba la taquicardia porque tenía miedo de que hubiese caído en letargo o que le pasase algo, esa manía de no respirar puede ser bastante perjudicial para la salud de los compañeros de un vampiro. Pero era como si tuviese la seguridad absoluta de que sólo estaba dormida. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sí puedo decir que resultó un alivio el que mi corazón no diese un vuelco nada más despertarme a su lado. Pero lo dio cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos en la habitación. Otra vez era como una sensación dentro, también ayudaba el escuchar una respiración que sabía que no era la mía o la de En, el oír otro corazón palpitando lentamente… el mío no podía ser porque se había frenado por segundos, claro. Me giré rápidamente para revisar la habitación y me encontré con George que estaba haciendo las maletas con toda tranquilidad.

**- ¡Menudo susto me has pegado, tío!** – Exclamé en un susurro. **- ¿Qué haces aquí? Eso podíamos hacerlo nosotros…  
- Ya lo sé, pero supuse que si le adelantaba un poco de trabajo podría disfrutar un poco más de ti.** – Guiñándome un ojo, algo bastante inquietante cuando antes me miraba por encima del hombro. **- ¿Cómo lo llevas?  
- Bien, creo… -** Respondí confuso. Me levanté y me puse unos pantalones para no andar por ahí desnudo, no tenía la misma costumbre que En de caminar como si nada en pelotas. Y el guiño de George me había puesto un poco nervioso, a ver si es que ahora pensaba que como éramos "colegas" le daba por querer ponerse "cariñoso".  
**- Los primeros días son los más difíciles, son muchas cosas nuevas a las que tienes que acostumbrarte, pero luego se lleva mejor.** – Siguió guardando la ropa con cuidado en un baúl.  
**- ¿Por qué antes eras un cabrón que me miraba como si quisiese arrancarme los brazos y ahora te portas como si quisieses ser mi amigo? –** Solté a bocajarro. Las cosas claras desde un principio.  
**- Creo que ya sé por qué le gustas tanto. –** Se sonrió. – **Porque antes eras una amenaza para ella y ahora también serás su protector, como yo. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Ya te dijo que me creó para que me hiciese pasar por su hermano mayor… pues digamos que me tomé muy en serio esa parte de la farsa. Tú tienes una hermana pequeña, ¿verdad? –** Asentí. – **Pues imagínate que cuando tenga dieciséis años se le acerca un tío como tú… ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?  
- Que le corto los huevos como le ponga un dedo encima. –** Solté de golpe.  
**- ¿Ves? –** Sonriéndose. – **Pues a mí me pasaba algo por el estilo. Sé que es fuerte y que no podías hacerle daño físicamente, pero podías dañar la parte más frágil de ella, su corazón. No es una fanática de las reuniones sociales y tiene tendencia a ser más solitaria de lo necesario, pasa mucho tiempo con los animales… desde que la conozco le he dado muchas vueltas y creo que lo hace para que los humanos u otros vampiros no se acerquen a esa parte de ella que aún es capaz de tener sentimientos. –** Siguió haciendo su trabajo como si tal cosa y yo le eché una mano para no estar ocioso, mientras asimilaba todo lo que me iba contando. **– Cuando te presentó el primer día, me di cuenta de que tú habías sido capaz de atravesar todas esas barreras que ella pone a su alrededor. De todos los que viven en esta Fortaleza, eras la mayor amenaza para la más poderosa de ellos. Espero que no me guardes rencor por querer protegerla y estar pendiente de todo lo que hacías.  
- No… bueno, me va a costar verte de otra manera… pero lo entiendo. –** Respondí al fin. **– Además, dijo que tenías que entrenarme… supongo que es mejor que intentemos llevarnos bien, ¿no?  
- Tú tranquilo, la mayor parte de las cosas vendrán solas, sólo necesitarás un poco de guía al principio. Es más natural de lo que puede parecer… A medida que tu cuerpo vaya asimilando su sangre también serás más consciente de tus limitaciones y de lo que puedes llegar a hacer.** – Dándome un golpecito en el hombro, en plan buen rollo.  
**- Oye… ¿no te sienta mal que me haya dado su sangre? A ver, antes eras tú solo, no sé… -** Vale, se me da como el culo intentar hablar de sentimientos con un tío.  
**- ¿Te estás preguntando si me siento celoso porque ella te haya concedido el honor de compartir su sangre contigo? –** Sonriendo divertido. – **Para nada, ya te digo que casi es un alivio. Además, también te dije que la veo más como una hermana que como mi ama y señora.** – Me miró de un modo raro, como si estuviese midiéndome. **- ¿No estarás preocupado porque me hayas sustituido de algún modo, no? Ella y yo nunca hemos tenido el tipo de relación que tenéis vosotros, Zach. Y remarco lo de "nunca". Para mí sería como cometer incesto… -** Riéndose por lo bajo, para no despertarla. – **Supongo que habría aceptado si me lo hubiese pedido al principio… pero no le interesé de esa manera y me alegro por ello. A ella no le importa que tenga mis escarceos de vez en cuando, siempre que tenga cuidado de no engendrar, claro. ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy desde que se inventaron los condones! –** Volviendo a guiñarme un ojo. **– Antes no podías fiarte de las fundas de piel de carnero… tampoco es que fuesen muy agradables, la verdad. Terminabas pasando de todo y luego tenías que estar pendiente de que la mujer no quedase preñada… un agobio. –** Examinó el contenido del baúl. – **Sí, creo que será buena idea si metemos más ropa. No consigo que se acuerde de amoldar la ropa al convertirse en animales… sus chiquillos lo hacen sin problema, pero ella tiene la tendencia de olvidarse.** – Negando con la cabeza como si hablase de una niña pequeña. – **Yo creo que tiene un punto de exhibicionista y por eso no lo hace.** – Sacando más ropa del armario para colocarla con la otra.  
**- Entonces no tiene que aparecer desnuda cuando se transforma… -** saqué en claro. Dejando de lado la parte en la que George se había convertido en el tío enrollado que me contaba cosas de su vida.  
**- Para nada. La ropa podría simplemente quedar en una especie de segundo plano junto con su forma original, pero ella siempre ha sido muy salvaje y no se preocupa tanto por su desnudez. Cuando la conocí había pasado una temporada en el Nuevo Mundo, antes de ser descubierto, claro. Imagínate lo feliz que era, selvas vírgenes plagadas de animales salvajes. No sé por qué volvió. Aunque me alegro de que lo hiciese, por supuesto, o no estaría aquí. De todos modos a Adriana le encanta ir de compras y no le importa que de vez en cuando la acompañe. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Aunque me alegro de que no le guste llevar ropa interior… ¿te imaginas cómo me mirarían en una tienda de lencería si pidiese cien cajas de sujetadores para ella? –** Los dos nos reímos esta vez. **– Eso mismo. La verdad es que, de todas las épocas que he vivido con ella, esta es una de las más cómodas. Eso de ir a una tienda y poder comprar la ropa ya confeccionada, es muy cómodo. No veas lo mal que lo pasé al principio… yo, un guerrero, cosiendo ropita.** – Poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– También es mucho mejor eso de no tener que dedicarte a robar a sus víctimas para conseguir dinero, las tarjetas de crédito son mucho más cómodas.  
- Esto… -** demasiada información. - **¿Robar a sus víctimas?** – Sí, sé que me iba a arrepentir de preguntarlo.  
**- No necesitaba alimentarse como otros más jóvenes que ella, pero de vez en cuando nos atacaban y claro, los asaltantes encontraban la muerte. Éramos bastante nómadas, por lo que no podíamos dedicarnos a ganar dinero de manera honrada, ella no necesitaba comer, pero yo sí. En ocasiones teníamos que parar en alguna posada, para que yo pudiese dormir, claro. Digamos que yo era su hermano mayor, pero ella era la que siempre estaba cuidando de mí.** – Haciendo una mueca de fastidio. **– Por eso desvalijábamos a sus víctimas, para tener algo de dinero, armas, ropa. Lo que nos permitiese tener algunas comodidades de tanto en tanto. Desde que estamos en la Fortaleza todo eso terminó. Al principio se sintió recelosa de aceptar la hospitalidad de Lucian, no en vano era un Lasombra que se dedicaba a avanzar comiéndose a los que eran más antiguos que él, pero vio en él algo que le gustó y al final aceptó. También tuvo que ver el que Lameth y César ya estuviesen aquí, claro. Conoce a Lameth desde hace eones y sabe que no es tan confiado como pueda parecer a primera vista. Y eso de que un Ventrue se lleve bien con un Lasombra… bueno, es bastante atípico. Entonces, a cambio de mejorar las defensas de la Fortaleza, Lucian se comprometió a ofrecerle un refugio seguro y mantenerla económicamente. Con el correr de los tiempos he ido aprendido algo de economía con ellos y sus ghoules, ahora ella tiene su cuenta bancaria, sus propiedades que le dan unas rentas regulares, inversiones en empresas. Nada demasiado exagerado, pero lo suficiente para comprarle ropa y mantener la casa sin problemas durante unos cuantos siglos.  
- ¡Ostras! –** Me sorprendí. – **Nunca pensé que fuese así…** - Miré a la bolita tapada con la sábana, de la que sólo se podía ver su cabellera oscura sobre el colchón. Intenté imaginármela peleándose con balances bancarios y me resultó imposible. Pero sí que podía visualizarla llevando al guerrero de la manita a una habitación y arroparlo por la noche. **– Supongo que es porque nunca hablamos de su pasado.  
- No le gusta. Por lo menos, no le gusta recordar la época anterior a la Fortaleza. Era muy duro. A veces te puede contar algún detalle, pero lo hace muy por encima, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello.  
- ¿Cómo lo de su marido y sus hijos?** – Pregunté.  
**- Por ejemplo. Su vida humana no fue para nada agradable. No se sintió nunca ligada con sus hijos, tampoco con aquellos a los que convirtió en vampiros después. Supongo que es porque la decepcionaron mucho. Ella quería tener compañía, no quería estar sola… algunos no lo entendieron, otros se dejaron llevar demasiado por la bestia… llegó un momento que renegó por completo de todos ellos y no quiso volver a convertir a nadie más. Me puedo considerar afortunado de que en aquella época quisiese tener más que ver con los humanos, como para considerar la posibilidad de un ghoul humano para que la acompañase.  
- ¿Y alguna vez la tuviste que proteger?** – Pregunté por mera curiosidad.  
**- Varias. Te enseñaré a blandir una espada como es debido, pero creo que harás un mejor trabajo protegiéndola como mago. Ahora no tendrás tantos problemas como los que yo tuve en su momento. A ver, párate a pensarlo un momento. Una mujer adolescente hermosa paseando de noche por las calles de una ciudad como Roma en la Edad Media. Aunque yo fuese tras ella, más de una vez tuve que atravesar a alguno con mi espada porque quería propasarse con ella. Cuando eran más de uno e intentaban reducirme para hacerle algo, entonces sacaba la bestia… pero tampoco quería hacerlo siempre porque eso la hacía menos humana. También porque llamaba mucho la atención de los otros vampiros y teníamos que irnos de la ciudad para ocultarnos en los bosques. Por suerte se lleva bien con los hombres lobo.**

Resultaba surrealista estar escuchando todo eso de Ennoia. Me parecía que no la conocía en absoluto y al mismo tiempo me hacía ver que sí la conocía mejor de lo que me daba cuenta. Entendía muy bien que se llevase tan bien con George, que lo quisiese como a un hermano y se preocupase por él, porque esa parte de Ennoia la conocía perfectamente. También me daba cuenta de que ella siempre había sido solitaria, desde el punto de vista de no querer pasar mucho tiempo con otros vampiros o no querer tener demasiada relación con otros humanos… Digamos que, todo lo que me estaba explicando mi nuevo "amiguete" me ayudaba a quererla mucho más.

Me di cuenta de que le debía un poco de camaradería al tipo, por tener el detalle de contarme todas esas cosas. Por eso quise explicarle un poco lo que iba a encontrarse en el castillo, que estuviese preparado.

**- Oye, George… -** entonces me di cuenta de un detalle. **- ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?  
- No, lo que pasa es que me gusta más que el original y no da tanto el cante en estos días. Me llamaba Ulric.** – Haciendo una mueca de disgusto. **– Me lo cambié hace unos cuantos siglos… a ella le hacía gracia, pero ahora ya se ha acostumbrado.  
- Vale, sí… George te pega más.** – Asentí con la cabeza. **– Mira, sobre lo que vas a encontrarte en el castillo…  
- No te preocupes, Dom y Laurent ya nos han puesto a todos sobre aviso. –** Me detuvo. **– Sé que son una pandilla de adolescentes gilipollas con ganas de pelea… pero que no puedo cargármelos a la primera de cambio.  
- Bien… sólo quería decirte que la mayoría no son tan malos… lo que pasa es que no tienen muy claro cómo reaccionar con los vampiros o los ghoules. –** Suspiré. – **A ver, a nosotros nos han estado contando siempre que los vampiros son al estilo Bram Stocker… Lo de que necesitan invitación, que les afectan las cruces, los ajos… todas esas chorradas que En me ha dicho que no sirven de nada… ¡No veas las risas cuando se puso a leer la parte dedicada a vampiros en uno de mis libros de texto!  
- Me lo imagino. –** Sonriéndose burlón. **– Todas esas supersticiones eran muy útiles cuando estábamos de paso por una aldea pequeña, como ella no requería invitación, no tenía problemas con el ajo e incluso llevaba una cruz al cuello… no se sentían amenazados. Yo era el que daba miedo por ir armado, ella mi joven hermanita indefensa.  
- Ya, el caso es que esto de que vayan a invadir el castillo… puede que no se lo tomen muy bien al principio y quieran pagarlo con aquellos que creen que son su punto débil. No sé si te contó lo que ocurrió antes de que nos fuésemos… -** Intentando averiguar lo que él sabía.  
**- Me lo contó Laurent. Te pusieron en peligro. Ella te salvó y luego acabó con el culpable. Por eso me preocupé por lo que podías hacerle. Si sólo fueses un entretenimiento, no se molestaría en vengarte. –** Ahora entendía lo que ella me había dicho de que me había demostrado su amor, comiéndose a uno de mis compañeros. – **Pero a mí no es tan fácil ponerme en peligro, Zach… me entrenaron desde que nací para la batalla y es muy difícil pillarme por sorpresa. Tampoco tú eres ahora tan vulnerable. Y, en cuanto tu magia se una a su sangre… serás mucho más peligroso que yo. Lo he visto en Ginebra cuando entrenaba con Harry en el patio. La sangre de los vampiros potencia de un modo increíble vuestra magia, de tal modo que ya no requerís el palitroque ese para sacarla de dentro.**

Ese comentario me recordó que quería probar algunas cosas. Me disculpé con él un momento y me fui a la terraza para asegurarme de que no rompía nada. Como le había dicho a En, notaba un ligero cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos como cuando era pequeño y hacía magia sin darme cuenta. Supongo que los años de práctica en la escuela habían impedido que lanzase ningún hechizo o encantamiento sin control. Desde la terraza se podían ver todos los edificios de los otros vampiros, el de Lameth era el que estaba al lado del de Ennoia. Era el más raro de todos porque era de metal. También sabía que estaba rodeado de magia y que no pasaría nada si le daba sin querer con algún hechizo. Al menos esperaba que no se cabrease por despertarlo o algo por el estilo. Pero no se me ocurría otro punto más controlado para practicar.

Como a muchos de los de mi casa, se me daba bien Herbología, por eso no me arriesgué a probar Encantamientos o hechizos que pudiesen ser verdaderamente peligrosos. La terraza de En tenía muchas plantas y conocía varios métodos para hacerlas crecer o modificarlas ligeramente, así es que me concentré en una enredadera que cubría una celosía que lindaba con el edificio de Lameth. Como estábamos en primavera, apenas había empezado a subir desde la zona de tierra en la que estaba, las hojas aún no ocultaban toda la vista del edificio metálico. Sin sacar la varita, me concentré en la planta, en que quería que creciese. Sentí algo muy diferente a cuando usaba la varita. Por regla general era como si algo subiese por mi estómago hacia mi brazo y entonces salía por la varita como una explosión. Ahora simplemente parecía que salía por todas partes, fluía más suavemente, sin ser algo tan fuerte.

**- ¿Haciendo experimentos? –** Ennoia apareció por las escaleras y observó la hiedra que ahora cubría por completo toda la celosía y que estaba comenzando a florecer. **– Siempre me maravillo al verte crear cosas tan hermosas con tus pensamientos… -** Acercándose para tomar mi brazo entre los suyos. – **Consigues que la magia me parezca algo bello y no algo que deba temer.** – Depositando un suave beso en mi hombro desnudo. - **¿Cómo te sientes ahora que la puedes usar más libremente?  
- Extrañamente invencible… pero también… insignificante.** – La miré confuso. – **El que no requiera de varita, todo lo que siento al dejar que la magia salga de mí de esta manera… hace que me plantee si realmente nos están enseñando correctamente en el colegio. ¿Acaso tenemos todo este potencial mágico desde que nacemos y nos obligan a utilizar métodos arcaicos para encerrarlo o mermar nuestras posibilidades?** – Expresando mis dudas en voz alta.  
**- Sabes que no sé nada de magia, Zach, pero sí puedo decirte que lo único que hace mi sangre es darle fuerza… todo lo demás lo haces tú solito. Quizás Lameth pueda responder mejor a tu pregunta. –** Desvió una vez más la mirada hacia la enredadera. **– Siempre que no intentes practicar contra su torre, claro.** – Sonriéndose al darse cuenta de mi elección.  
**- Creí que sería más seguro si probaba en las cercanías de su sección, la tiene protegida con magia, el resto no.** – Aclaré.  
**- Todos tienen algún tipo de seguridad, Zach… pero no todas son visibles o palpables. Aún te queda mucho por aprender, querido.** – Tiró suavemente de mí hacia las escaleras. **– Será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos.**

Nos arreglamos en un santiamén y luego bajamos todos hacia el palacete. Me pareció extraño cuando cogí mi baúl y noté que no me pesaba tanto como antes, era casi tan ligero como si estuviese hecho de cartón y completamente vacío. George y En se sonrieron cuando vieron mi expresión de incredulidad. Estaba claro que se lo pasaban en grande al ver cómo reaccionaba ante todas las novedades. Mientras esperábamos pude darme cuenta de otras cosas que habían cambiado, bueno, supongo que en realidad las veía porque el que había cambiado era yo.

Podía distinguir mucho mejor entre los ghoules y los humanos. Quienes ahora estaban al servicio de un vampiro parecían rodeados de una especie de resplandor suave, no era igual para todos, variaba según su señor. Los ghoules de los Assamitas tenían una especie de tono rojizo, los de los Lasombra era como si fuesen ellos los que brillasen en medio de una nube negra. Lavender era la que estaba rodeada del brillo más suave de todos. Me pregunté cómo me estarían viendo ellos ahora. También los vampiros eran distintos a como los había visto. Los más descarados eran Lameth y Calebros, por supuesto. El atlante era alto y delgado, casi demacrado, su piel tenía un tono blanquecino donde no le cubrían los tatuajes de un intenso color azul. Con el Nosferatu me llevé una sorpresa enorme e hice lo posible por no prestarle demasiada atención. Aunque era difícil pasar de un tipo que medía casi tres metros, con unos dedos largos como palos y cubierto de cicatrices como si se hubiese quemado. Lo que me hizo recordar que Draco había sido achicharrado por un dragón, lo miré y no vi ningún tipo de marca como las de Calebros en su piel. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado para que no quedase rastro de su encuentro con el dragón? Pero no le pregunté. No quería entrometerme demasiado.

Volvíamos a estar en la sala que habíamos ocupado el día anterior, todos muy tranquilitos, en familia. Supongo que estaban disfrutando de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad. Llegó un momento en que Lucian se levantó, Lameth y Tony lo imitaron y le siguieron hasta la sala de al lado. La invasión estaba empezando. Crucé los dedos para que no fuese en absoluto traumática. Unos minutos más tarde, Lara se levantó y abrió las dobles puertas que había en un extremo de la sala. Empezaron a entrar guardias cargados con petates. Perdí la cuenta de todos los que allí había, pero parecían un ejército.

Supongo que debería aclarar un poco cómo son los guardias de Lucian, porque creo que Draco no se ha molestado en describirlos como es debido. Veamos, los hay de distintas estaturas, supongo que dependiendo de su especialidad. Los había bajitos y delgados, altos y fornidos, de aspecto normal, un poco de todo. Lo que todos tienen en común es que visten ropa de color negro. Es como una especie de uniforme. Creo que son varias piezas pero parece que llevasen una especie de mono negro ceñido al cuerpo, por encima tenían una especie de armadura sencilla que parecía de goma, imagino que es lo que les protegería de golpes o cosas así. Todos, sin excepción, llevan unas pistolas enormes en unas fundas atadas a los muslos, les sobresalen dagas de las botas militares, que tienen pinta de estar reforzadas con placas metálicas, tienen más dagas en los cinturones y en los brazos. El petate que llevaban también era negro, algunos cargaban con unas cajas alargadas, supuse que llevarían más armas dentro. Todos son ghoules. Sin excepción.

Se colocaron en formación como lo que eran, soldados perfectamente entrenados. Cuando Lucian volvió a abrir la puerta, empezaron a entrar en la sala sin necesidad de que nadie les dijese nada. Aproveché para contarlos y me di cuenta de que eran trescientos. Sabía que antes sólo había llevado a cincuenta de esos guardias y que les habían ayudado durante la batalla del campo de Quidditch, realmente esperaba encontrarse con problemas si ahora decidía llevarse a tantos.

Nosotros éramos los siguientes. ¡Cómo odio el tener que meterme en el maldito Abismo!

Lo del Abismo tiene mucha tela. Lo primero es que parece que te estás ahogando, sabes que sólo puedes respirar porque ese tío se está preocupando porque haya oxígeno a tu alrededor. Después está el que no ves un carajo. Pero cuando logras ver algo, casi preferirías seguir cegato perdido. Los monstruos que hay ahí hacen que Calebros sea un Adonis. Luego están las cosas raras que hay por ahí esparcidas. Dos fábricas raras, unos carros destartalados, edificios en ruinas, una estatua de una mujer con el ceño fruncido que me recordó vagamente a Hermione. Pero todo eso en distintos tonos de negro, no sé cómo explicarlo. Porque allí no existen los colores, pero sí existen, digamos que todo es negro, pero negros diferentes. No es que sean degradaciones de gris, no, siguen siendo negro. Lo único que sabes es que quieres salir de ahí lo antes posible. Para dejar de sentir el agobio de un aire enrarecido, de tener frío, de temblar como una nena porque todo te da pavor. Es la peor experiencia que puedes tener en la vida. Por muy útil que sea para viajar, donde esté una buena chimenea conectada por la red flu…

¡Al fin llegamos a la Torre de los Vampiros!

Estaba un poco cambiada, me daba la impresión de que era más grande y más alta. Pero tampoco quería pararme a pensar en ello, notaba el hormigueo de la magia a mi alrededor, supongo que los demás también. En nos tomó a George y a mí de la mano y nos guió hacia las escaleras para subir hasta su cuarto. Esperaba que la ampliación hubiese incluido una habitación separada para el otro ghoul, porque no me iba a sentir muy cómodo si tenía que compartir cama con él y En. Vale que ahora nos llevábamos un poco mejor, pero tampoco como para ponernos a ser compañeros de cama. Confianzas, las justas.

Sí, la ampliación había tenido en cuenta todo eso y algo más. Antes los descansillos sólo tenían una puerta que era la que llevaba al cuarto correspondiente a cada uno de los vampiros, ahora había más puertas. Nosotros teníamos derecho a tres. Una era el dormitorio en el que dormíamos En y yo, otro era el de George y la tercera correspondía a la nueva habitación que compartirían Hannah y Susan. Parece que Lameth y Tony habían pensado en todo.

Como aún era media mañana, aprovechamos el tiempo para deshacer los equipajes y aclararnos un poco con los cambios. George me vino a buscar para que le acompañase en una visita de control del castillo, quería conocerlo conmigo, para que le explicase la distribución y todo lo necesario. Sé que le han dado un plano completo que ha memorizado, pero me hizo sentirme un poco importante al ser el que iba a hacer de guía de ese germano mega viejo. En me dio un beso en la mejilla y se desnudó antes de convertirse en un gorrioncillo y salir por la ventana. Esa pilluela sabe que me encanta cuando se convierte en ese pajarillo tan divertido. Ya es definitivo: estoy enfermo. ¡Me pone cachondo un gorrión!

George y yo atravesamos la barrera de magia que impedía que nadie entrase en la torre y comenzamos a pasearnos por el castillo. La mayoría de los alumnos no había llegado todavía de sus vacaciones, pero en la semana de Pascua no es habitual que se vacíe el castillo. Muchos se quedan para aprovechar que la biblioteca va a estar vacía. Por eso nos pudimos encontrar con algunos por los pasillos. Por supuesto, se quedaron mirando a George. No había abandonado sus pintas de surfero californiano y, eso en un castillo en mitad de Escocia, da el cante.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –** Empecé en voz baja cuando salíamos de la biblioteca, la que le había encantado, por cierto.  
**- Las que quieras, Zach.** – Con una sonrisa amistosa.  
**- ¿Por qué llevas esas pintas?** – Señalando con un gesto sus bermudas, las chanclas y la camisa de tirantes.  
**- Es cómodo, además, así no paso calor.** – Me miró con una ceja enarcada. **- ¿Tú no te asas con tanta ropa encima? –** Tirando ligeramente de mi túnica de mago.  
**- Bueno, reconozco que tengo un poquito de calor…** - Dándome cuenta de que antes habría llevado la túnica cerrada hasta el cuello, la bufanda y quizás el gorro.  
**- Estar al servicio de Ennoia tiene ese inconveniente, ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza… por eso ahora no te importará estar a la intemperie, incluso lo buscarás.** – Pero me lo dijo distraído, su atención estaba centrada en un grupito de alumnos que nos miraban de soslayo. Me fijé en ellos, eran Ravenclaws de tercero. **– Esos no traman nada bueno.  
- Tranquilo, yo me encargo.** – Sí, sonó un poco prepotente, pero ya estaba conjurando un escudo por si se les ocurría lanzar algún hechizo contra nosotros. **- ¿Tenéis algún problema? –** Les reté cuando pasamos a su lado.  
**- No, ninguno, señor Smith.** – Dijo uno, parecía el cabecilla. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me recordó a las de Draco cuando era el terror de los pasillos. Mal íbamos si los Ravenclaw empezaban a portarse como Slytherin.

Salimos al exterior para que pudiese ver los terrenos, el bosque y los invernaderos. Ahí sí que se notó que George era un tipo de espacios abiertos y no de estar encerrado en cuatro paredes. Lo que más me gustó es que un gorrión vino a posarse en mi hombro. Sabía que era Ennoia. No porque otro gorrión no habría hecho tal cosa, sino que sentía que era ella. Me gustó mucho el poder percibirla de ese modo, tanto que me atreví a acariciar el cuello del ave con un dedo. Gorjeó junto a mi oído. George se carcajeó y me dio una palmada en el otro hombro. Salió corriendo antes de que pudiese decirle nada. De camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido nos salió al paso Binky. El enorme gato se lanzó sobre George, lo tiró al suelo y rodó con él por la ladera, igual que hacía con Draco. Por supuesto que no le iba a hacer daño a George, ahora tampoco me lo haría a mí.

Llegó un momento que me dieron envidia. Me deshice de la túnica, de los zapatos, la chaqueta del uniforme y de la corbata. Salí corriendo tras ellos y disfruté de la velocidad en mi cabello. No podía creerme que estuviese corriendo a esa velocidad, casi parecía que estaba volando en la escoba en lugar de desplazarme con la fuerza de mis piernas. Los alcancé en muy poco tiempo. El enorme smilodón se lanzó sobre mí, juguetón. Sus zarpas tenían las garras replegadas y sentí cómo sus patas me rodeaban como si fuese un enorme peluche caliente. Mientras jugaba con ellos me olvidé por completo de la invasión, del Sabbat y de todos los problemas que vendrían más adelante.

XXX

_Espero con impaciencia vuestra impresión acerca de la narración de Zach, también por saber qué opináis de esta nueva perspectiva en lo que se refiere a los ghoules, tema que tanto ha dado que hablar desde que apareció el término. _

_Respuestas a los reviews._

_**Hola, Anne!**_

_Precisamente, como sabía que tenías una gran intriga acerca de lo que pasaba por la mente de Isabel y queríais conocerla un poco mejor, le pedí a mi amiga Kenshin (que es la que mejor la conoce) que escribiese el diario de Isabel. Se ha centrado en las partes más significativas de la historia. _

_El encuentro entre Lucian y sus futuros consuegros inevitablemente tendría algunos aspectos curiosos. Aunque él hace lo posible por comportarse como un humano normal, muchas veces se le escapa esa naturaleza de señor feudal junto con todos los aspectos adquiridos durante su larga vida de vampiro. _

_La invasión de Hogwarts promete ser muy intensa y diferente a todo lo que habéis visto hasta ahora. Por el momento los vampiros han sido muy indulgentes y han contenido una gran parte de su manera de ser mientras estaban en Hogwarts, cuando vuelvan al castillo, os encontraréis con los vampiros que en realidad son. La mayoría son fríos y calculadores, han sobrevivido durante siglos en un mundo repleto de traiciones y de otros vampiros que están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener una posición más alta en la sociedad o, simplemente, un tipo de vida mucho más agradable y acomodada que la que tuvieron en su vida normal._

_Un besazo enorme,  
Madie_

_**Hola, Yune!**_

_Tienes razón, los magos no van a llevar muy bien la invasión pero, todo eso se verá cuando llegue el capítulo correspondiente. Jejeje. Igual que la boda y todo lo demás. Cada cosa a su debido tiempo. _

_Un besote,  
Madie_

_**Hola, Kelen!**_

_Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas sido capaz de contenerte durante dos días, seguro que tu esposo te lo agradece, jejeje._

_El diario, como ya he dicho en varias ocasiones, todo el mérito es de Kenshin. Esos momentos en que menciona la sensación de tener que estar en otro lugar, son la consecuencia de que casi se active AJ durante el ataque al tren. No se han activado del todo, pero sí que se ha amplificado el deseo de encontrarse la una con la otra y finalizar la activación._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, los padres de Hermione se han llevado una impresión del copón al encontrarse con los dos "hermanos" Deveraux. Es cierto que tienen que asimilar demasiado en poco tiempo, la ventaja es que hay muchas cosas que desconocen y que no se añaden a todo lo demás. Sería mucho más complicado para ellos si tuviesen que convivir con el hecho de que su hija va a morir para convertirse en un ser que se alimentará de sangre por el resto de la eternidad. _

_En lo referente a los nuevos lectores, muchas gracias por encargarte de hacerme publicidad. Sé que muchas otras lectoras han hecho lo mismo entre sus amigas y también a ellas les doy las gracias. Lo que dice Bor de imprimirlo, recuérdale que son más de mil páginas y sigue ampliándose: no sale rentable. Jejejeje. _

_Sé que Salesia habrá tomado nota de tu mensaje directo a ella, está encantada de ser la encargada de hacer las preguntas más apropiadas para ampliar vuestra comprensión de la historia. _

_Besotes, cielo  
Madie_

_**¡Hooooola, Salesia!**_

_¡Y vamos con el testamento! Jajajaja. No te preocupes por no poder escribir comentario a tiempo, sé que tienes muchas otras que hacer que dedicarte a estudiar cada aspecto de los capítulos que subo, cielo. (Es más, entenderé que en estas fechas no puedas escribir grandes parlamentos como siempre, como buena anfitriona que sé que eres, tendrás un trillón de cosas que hacer.) Pero sabes que, tanto Kenshin como yo, estaremos deseando leer tus impresiones, siempre tan acertadas. _

_Tú tranquila, que si quieres te envío al equipo de "organizadores de bodas" para preparar tu décimo aniversario, jejeje. Supongo que con unos cuantos años de preparación lograrán tenerlo todo perfecto para la fecha. _

_Como siempre, intentaré contestarte siguiendo el mismo sistema de compartimentación que haces tú del capítulo. (Algo que agradecerán todas las que se olvidaron de preguntar, las que se perdieron algún detalle importante y, por supuesto, Kelen, tu gran fan). _

_El Diario de Isabel. Sí, el mundo está repleto de mentes pervertidas, yo llevo diciéndolo desde hace tiempo, pero la gente no me hace caso. Sin embargo, en defensa de todos los que tienen la mente un poco sucia, he de reconocer que muchas veces las malinterpretaciones son provocadas por la deliberada mala intención de la escritora que os describe unas situaciones que pueden ser mal entendidas. También está el que muchas veces se deja ver mi ascendencia gallega en la tendencia a escribir cosas con distintos sentidos, lo que nosotros llamamos retranca y que es un modo de utilizar el lenguaje de diversas maneras para decir muchas cosas que sólo son captadas por determinadas personas._

_Una vez más estás acertada en tu suposición, Haquim no daba pie con bola con el nombre de Draco por culpa de los informes de misión de su querida y adorada hija. ¡Como para enterarse! No lo menta por el nombre en ningún caso, le llama de todo, incluso infiel. El propio Diario es en realidad el medio por el cual le llegaba esa información a Haquim y los Duat, por cierto. _

_Kenshin ya se encargó de proporcionar una completa explicación del acceso de Hermione al diario y la calidad de sus anotaciones, pero lo ampliaré para aquellos que no hayan leído su review. Durante la temporada en que esas dos estuvieron a sus anchas, sin el rubito tocando las narices, Hermione muchas veces era testigo de cómo Isabel escribía en su diario. Podría decirse que muchas veces iba viendo cómo la pluma iba trazando las líneas en la diminuta caligrafía de la Assamita por encima de su hombro. Cuando Isa se aburría se dedicaba a realizar los dibujitos en los que representaba las distintas maneras de acabar con la vida del rubiales. Sería en esas sesiones tranquilas en las que Hermione le robaría la pluma y añadiría los "No", "Lo quiero vivo", "Tampoco", "Ni en sueños", "Ya te dije que no". A partir de entonces las dos siempre han pasado algún tiempo juntas y el diario no esconde ningún secreto para la bruja. _

_Aclaro también que, durante aquella noche que compartieron todos la habitación, Isabel recibió las donaciones de todos ellos de muy distintas maneras. Hermione le pediría que la mordiese directamente, pues Isa sabe que es la manera en que ella puede también sobrellevar su adicción. Ginebra llevaba tiempo teniéndole ganas a la asesina, Harry y Lavender se ofrecen más por ayudarla que por el morbo que pueda causarles, por eso a estos tres no los muerde, sino que toma la sangre de otro modo. No llena copa alguna, el truquito de la copa sólo lo hizo con Flitwick para que fuese mucho más visual, nada más. Puede transferir la sangre directamente a su sistema o a un recipiente, según como desee. _

_Todos los Assamitas tienen una disciplina que es la Extinción (sí, ya sé que lo he explicado otras veces) que se caracteriza por el control de la sangre, tanto vampírica como humana. Pueden dotar a la sangre de propiedades específicas o eliminar dichas propiedades, son capaces de trasladarla de un punto a otro, convertirse ellos mismos en un charquito de sangre, envenenar sus armas con su propia sangre, etc. Aparte de eso, existe una filosofía creada por Haquim, que es el Camino de la Sangre, lo que les da un mayor control sobre la misma. _

_Vamos ahora con el peliagudo asunto de la conversación entre Draco y AJ, peliagudo pues fue la gota que rebosó el vaso de la paciencia de Kenshin (mira que ha tardado en estallar). Sí, durante esa conversación se revelan detalles de gran importancia para la historia y de los que se han ido dejando pistas a lo largo de la misma. Isabel y AJ saben perfectamente que Draco ha leído el diario, es un Lasombra, son cotillas por naturaleza, no pueden evitarlo, tienen que conocer los secretos de todos los que les rodean, pero no dirán nada porque no lo consideran importante. El dato importante no es en sí cómo los personajes quedaron prendados de sus parejas con una simple mirada, sino lo que ocurrió en realidad en ese momento. Tony y Jules, Isabel y AJ, Draco... todos ellos comparten un mismo defecto como vampiros, sienten amor verdadero por una persona. Es la unión de sus almas inmortales, no sólo el de sus miradas. Y una vez más das en el clavo, el único que puede temer a Ziva es el responsable de borrar dos milenios de la memoria de su amada, junto con todo el daño que le causó en el proceso. _

_La cenita. Más que por la capacidad de organización de Lucian y Lara, debieron de quedar asombrados por la manera de comportarse de dos supuestos adultos responsables. No te olvides que Lucian hace el papel de Tutor de Draco y lo primero que suelta es que tiene como amante a una compañera de clase de Hermione, más joven que ella. Lo siguiente es el intento de parecer simples terratenientes o agricultores, cuando luego empiezan a hablar como si preparasen una boda real. (Basílica, palanquín, vasallos, corte, pueblo, etc). Si se les ocurriese mencionar algo de hacer cambios en la clínica, en cuestión de una hora tendrían un proyecto completo de toda la reforma y una cuadrilla llamando a la puerta para comenzar con las reformas. Los contratos serían redactados por sus secretarios e incluirían alguno de sus vasallos o ghoules para asegurarse de que todo continuase como corresponde. _

_El vestido, por ahora voy a mantener el secreto, como se suele hacer en las bodas que aparecen en las revistas del corazón, jejeje. No pienso decir ni pío acerca de él, nonononono. Y no soy fácil de convencer cuando me pongo cazurra. _

_En lo que se refiere a la ceremonia, que será por el rito católico. Te recuerdo que Draco ya dijo que era de ideas católicas (o anglicanas) durante las navidades, de Hermione no se sabe del todo, pero se le puede suponer también una ligera educación en las costumbres anglicanas. Comprobado con sacerdotes en otra ocasión que no viene al caso, la iglesia anglicana y la católica apenas difieren en algunos aspectos, en lo que se refiere a si sería legal o no, con tal de que uno de los contrayentes esté bautizado, es más que suficiente. ¿Te imaginas un vampiro siendo bautizado? Menos mal que el chaval tiene fortaleza como para soportar estar en medio de una basílica con FE a nivel 10, porque mira que hacerle la putada de sumergirlo en agua bendita... Y no te preocupes porque Tony pueda raptarlos, te recuerdo que es un maniático del orden (tiene un TOC de niveles insospechados) y será uno de los que terminará encargándose de cuarenta mil detalles de la boda en sí. _

_Sí, entre los invitados que tengo planeados para la boda, están los amigos de Hermione. Aciertas en lo del avión privado (Aerolíneas Giovanni suele ser la encargada del transporte de personal para los vampiros, pero Luc tiene su propio Jet para cuando no quiere tener nada que ver con los Giovanni). La lista de magos asistentes a la boda será cortita también y no, Ron no está en la lista de invitados._

_La decisión de invadir. En la familia tenemos un gran número de expertos militares, muchos de ellos generales en su época de humanos, por lo que es normal que cada uno haya recibido sus órdenes para encargarse de cada aspecto necesario durante la invasión. En cierto modo no sólo lo hacen para proteger a los alumnos, también está el que su paciencia ha llegado al límite y no piensan seguir aguantando a una panda de niñatos que quieren subírseles a las barbas. _

_En lo relacionado con las vacaciones de los otros, tampoco quise explayarme mucho con las explicaciones porque ya tenía pensado hacer este capítulo que acabas de leer, en el que el propio Zach daría su versión de las mismas. _

_Tengo intención de subir un capítulo por semana en estas fechas, por lo que la invasión se acerca y en nada podrás disfrutar de todos los detalles jugosos. _

_Hasta aquí puede mi mente hoy, te aseguro que tú solita aclaras gran parte de los intrigantes, luego yo los elaboro un poco más y dejamos una explicación bastante amplia de cada aspecto entre las dos. Kelen te lo agradecerá, seguro. _

_Besazos enormes, cariño.  
Madie_

_PD: Tú tardaste tres días en poder leerlo y terminaste de escribir el review de madrugada... yo tardo más de una hora en responderte, jajajaja. Estamos como cabras, tú y yo._


	50. Invasión

_Hola, chicas!_

_Lo prometido es deuda, dije que intentaría subir un capítulo cada semana de estas en las que estamos con fiestas como mi personal regalo de navidades para vosotras. (Y vosotros, que alguno habrá calladito por ahí). También es porque ya estoy comenzando a recuperarme de mi terrible dolencia con las migrañas, el último mes sólo tuve seis ataques, por lo que espero poder reincorporarme en breve al trabajo y luego no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir. _

_Me gustaría haceros partícipes de un agradable detalle que me han comunicado poco después de la publicación del anterior capítulo "Entre las Sombras, ha sido seleccionada como mejor  
Dramione/Vampiros en un concurso que podrás encontrar en este link  
fansdramiones . blogspot . com". Evidentemente hay que quitar los espacios para poder acceder a la página y añadirle las tres w al principio. Me pareció bastante sorprendente que se tenga en cuenta el relato a esos niveles, pero luego me puse a revisar los números y me quedé aún más asustada: Llevo más de mil páginas escritas, llevo un total de 459 reviews (en lo que escribo este comentario previo) y más de 130 personas han marcado la historia como favorita… empiezo a sentirme abrumada. _

_El capítulo que tenéis en pantalla es la invasión de Hogwarts en toda regla, no os olvidéis de que muchos de los vampiros han sobrevivido a grandes batallas tanto vivos como no-muertos. César fue un gran general de las tropas romanas, Lucian fue un caballero aquitano en cruzadas, Haquim fue un asesino antes de que se inventase el nombre de asesino, Calebros también formó parte del ejército romano, Lameth ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, Ennoia es un depredador, etc, etc… Pero vamos a intentar que la cosa no se nos vaya de madre._

_No os entretengo más que para desearos una fabulosa noche de Fin de Año y un Próspero Año Nuevo._

xxxxx

Todos esperábamos el momento en que Lucian regresase del castillo para ir con él. Mientras tanto observé algunos detalles entre todos los que allí estábamos reunidos. El cambio más evidente y que llamaba más la atención era que Ennoia había convertido a Zach en su ghoul. Si aún quedaban dudas de lo mucho que se había encariñado con el muchacho, ahora todas quedaron disipadas. El nuevo ghoul observaba todo conteniendo como buenamente podía la sorpresa, sabía lo diferente que resultaba la visión del mundo cuando habías ingerido la sangre de un vampiro, aunque en mi caso era porque me habían convertido en uno. Quizás él no tenía tantos problemas como yo tuve al principio para lograr resistir el quedarte mirando algo durante horas interminables.

Otro detalle importante y sutil era que todos llevaban sus correspondientes anillos, aquellos que les señalaban como protegidos de algún vampiro en particular. Sabía que muchos se los habían quitado cuando se fueron de vacaciones, el día anterior sólo Blaise, entre los magos que no eran ghoules, seguía llevándolos con naturalidad. Yo no les había dicho nada a Crabe y Goyle y, sin embargo, allí estaban con el anillo que les había regalado el Domingo de Ramos. Hermione se había acostumbrado a ellos y tampoco se los quitaba desde que salimos de juerga con sus amigos. Una de las cosas a las que le había dado vueltas era que, teniendo en cuenta el aprecio que todos le habían cogido a Hermione, no le habían ofrecido que llevase sus anillos también, probablemente consideraron que no tenía suficientes dedos en las manos para cargar con tanta pedrería. Me sonreí al imaginarlo.

Lara permitió la entrada de sus guardias a la sala, por precaución y seguridad, ellos entrarían primero en el castillo y se desplegarían en sus puestos antes de que nosotros hiciésemos nuestra entrada. Tampoco tenía muy claro cómo íbamos a hacerlo todo. Sí que sabía que, a partir de entonces Dumbledore dejaría de tener poder sobre el propio castillo, que mi sire sería el cabecilla oficial y quien impartiría la mayor parte de las normas, pero aún seguía teniendo mis dudas acerca de lo que se esperaba exactamente de mí. Pronto llegó la hora de que entrásemos en el Abismo todos juntos. Mi sire nos guió con rapidez hasta el portal en el que saldríamos ya dentro de la seguridad de la torre que ellos habían ocupado con anterioridad. Ahora también había una entrada allí hacia mi cámara, se encontraba en los niveles inferiores que no habían utilizado todavía y en los que se acomodarían Calebros y Todd.

El Nosferatu y su ghoul eran los que cargaban con más equipaje, llevaban varios carros con baúles apilados uno sobre otro hasta una altura impresionante. Me preguntaba qué habría dentro de todos ellos. Seguro que eran cachivaches para organizar la seguridad del castillo, sensores, ordenadores y cosas así. Lameth estaba esperándolos cuando llegamos y se fue con ellos, seguro que tendría que ayudarle a que tantos aparatos electrónicos siguiesen funcionando a pesar de la magia que los rodeaba. No se me escapó el cosquilleo provocado por la magia del castillo. Ahora parecía mucho más potente, era como si Hogwarts se hubiese "sintonizado" con Lameth, incluso parecía que estaba "contento" porque el atlante se proclamase su dueño por una temporada. Algo me decía que el castillo se había creado para responder a la magia de magos muy poderosos, por esa razón la elección de Director del colegio solía recaer en profesores que llevaban mucho tiempo en él. Era asombroso percibir el poder que emanaba de las paredes.

Era temprano por la mañana y, como aún estábamos en periodo vacacional, no había clases a las que asistir. La mayoría fue a instalarse en sus nuevos cuartos. Hannah y Susan acompañaron a Zach y Ennoia hasta el cuarto que ahora compartirían en el piso donde se encontraba el dormitorio de la Gangrel. Haquim y sus concubinas, igual que César y Marco, se dedicaron a inspeccionar sus nuevos cuartos, en dos pisos de nueva construcción en la torre. Estaba claro que no sólo había crecido a lo ancho, también a lo alto. Isabel y Ziva también disponían de un piso para ellas, con habitaciones para los ghoules de la Assamita y otro para Blaise y Daphne. Crabe y Goyle me miraron un poco perdidos, no sabían si irse a Slytherin o quedarse conmigo. Me giré hacia Tony, el druida me señaló una puerta. Resultó ser una vía de comunicación con las mazmorras de Slytherin, directamente conectada con la zona en la que estaban los dormitorios de mis amigos, lo que implicaba que estaban dentro del radio de acción del escudo de protección de la torre. Al menos no tendría que crear dormitorios para ellos en la cámara. No me haría mucha gracia y a ellos tampoco.

Salimos de la torre una hora más tarde. Nos paseamos con aparente naturalidad por los pasillos, buscando interpretar el ambiente que se vivía entre los alumnos tras nuestra marcha, hacía más de una semana. Los alumnos con los que nos encontrábamos nos miraban con recelo y se apartaban ligeramente de nuestro camino. Hermione caminaba a mi lado, Isabel y Ziva iban unos pasos por detrás, con Blaise y Daphne, Crabe y Goyle iban detrás de todo. Supongo que aún mantenían esa tendencia a cubrirme las espaldas, aunque ahora sería yo quien tendría que cuidar de las suyas. Un poco más tarde se nos unieron los dos ghoules de Isabel y una mujer, me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que era Aaliyah. No la reconocía al ir vestida con ropas normales y sin el velo, probablemente no quería llamar más la atención de lo necesario y había decido vestirse de un modo más actual. Sonreí para mí mismo, luchando por no dejar aflorar esa sonrisa a mi rostro, porque debíamos de dar una impresión terrible a todos los que nos encontrábamos por los pasillos. La certeza llegó cuando nos encontramos con Ronald y sus compañeros de cuarto, entraban por la puerta principal justo cuando nosotros llegábamos al vestíbulo.

**- ¡Mira quién ha tenido la cara de volver!** – Exclamó Finnigan con desprecio. **– Creí que nos habíamos librado de una vez por todas de vosotros.  
- Y yo creí que los profesores cumplirían con lo que les advertimos…** - Replicó Hermione con un tono de voz ácido. **– Veo que tendremos que ocuparnos en persona de vuestros modales.  
- ¿Qué insinúas Hermione? –** Preguntó Ronald con visible temor ante la dura mirada de mi esposa.  
**- Que será mejor que aprendáis a comportaros con aquellos que van a protegeros o lo lamentaréis. –** Sin abandonar la frialdad con la que se estaba comportando. No parecía importarle estar amenazando al que anteriormente se había denominado su amigo.  
**- Me parece que se te han subido un poco los humos, Granger. –** Soltó Thomas. **– A lo mejor lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarte nosotros a bajártelos.** – Haciendo crujir sus nudillos en el más puro estilo de matón de pasillo. Al menos Crabe y Goyle resultaban más amenazadores cuando lo hacían en sus primeros años.  
**- ¿Todos tus compañeros son tan suicidas, H?** – Preguntó Aaliyah. Se había situado justo tras mi esposa en cuestión de segundos.  
**- Me temo que sí, una buena parte de ellos al menos. –** Respondió mi esposa con pesar.

Antes de que las cosas fueran a más, aparecieron por la puerta George y Zach. El Hufflepuff presentaba un aspecto curioso, tenía los zapatos desatados, llevaba la túnica y parte de su uniforme en el brazo, su camisa estaba manchada de hierba y con las pisadas de Binky, daba la impresión de que le había atacado un animal salvaje. Probablemente se había estado entregando a disfrutar de su nueva libertad como ghoul. Los dos venían riéndose a carcajadas, pero se callaron al encontrarse con el trío de Gryffindor en posición amenazadora hacia nosotros.

**- ¿Ya empezamos? –** Protestó Zach. **- ¡Si acabamos de llegar, tíos!  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Zach? –** Ronald no paraba de mirar las huellas del Dientes de Sable, repartidas por la camisa del chico. Supongo que el que siguiese entero debía de estar carcomiéndole.  
**- Nada, estuve jugando con un gato…** - Riéndose de nuevo, con George uniéndose a sus risas. Resultaba extraño ver tan cómodo al antiguo ghoul. **- ¿Qué tal de vacaciones, Weasley? –** Intentando entablar conversación y desviar un poco la tensión.  
**- Me quedé en el colegio. Lo de ser el último curso hace que te des cuenta de que tienes que estudiar y esas cosas… -** lanzándole una mirada a mi mujer, la que siempre tenía que estar detrás del pelirrojo para que estudiase.  
**- Sí, claro, se me había olvidado por completo. –** Se disculpó Zach.  
**- ¡Normal, supongo que estás demasiado ocupado dejando que esa vampira te chupe el cuello!** – Thomas definitivamente tenía ganas de que le diesen un escarmiento, no es bueno para la salud cabrear a los ghoules de un antediluviano Gangrel, no tienen tanta paciencia como el resto.  
**- Retira tus palabras si no quieres que tus entrañas abandonen tu cuerpo.** – Le advirtió George con creciente ira.  
**- Frena el carro, colega… -** Lo contuvo Zach dándole una palmadita en el hombro. **- ¿Te acuerdas de lo de que no te los puedes cargar así como así?** – Le recordó, aunque no impidió que el ghoul siguiese apretando los puños con fuerza. – **Sí, ya lo sé, se ha pasado tres pueblos, pero no le pidas mucho más… si te das cuenta está hablando por hablar, intenta provocarnos para que la armemos. Mientras sólo sean palabras, no te hagas mala sangre, ¿vale?** – Me sorprendió la calma con la que lo estaba sobrellevando, quizás el que fuese un Hufflepuff influía en que no se dejase llevar por la ira tan fácilmente. **– Ahora sí…** - volviéndose a Thomas. – **Dean, te lo digo por tu bien, conste… procura no insultar a ninguno de los vampiros, te aseguro que no es sano.** – Le advirtió en tono sosegado.  
**- Tienes razón en advertirle, Zacharias. –** Aprobó la voz de mi sire a nuestras espaldas.

Lucian avanzó por el pasillo, me quedé sorprendido por su aspecto. Llevaba una camisa de lino, pero la cubría un chaleco de cuero curtido, los pantalones también eran de cuero, así como las botas que resonaban sobre la piedra. Pero lo más impactante era el tahalí que cruzaba su pecho, estaba adornado con delicados dibujos dorados y algunas piedras engarzadas en medio, colgaba de él una enorme espada. El arma no tocaba el suelo porque mi sire compensaba su peso al tomar la empuñadura con su mano izquierda, dejando claro que estaba dispuesto para dejarla salir de su vaina en cualquier momento. Por el borde de sus botas también asomaban las empuñaduras de las dagas que siempre llevaba encima y, en una funda atada al muslo se podía ver otra daga más. Estaba claro que todo el tema de la invasión había atraído la parte más medieval que encerraba dentro de sí.

**- Draco, te agradecería que regresases a tus aposentos y te vistieses como corresponde. Dominique y tu pequeño sirviente se han encargado de traer tu arcón de armas, úsalo como es debido. –** Estaba claro que me quería armado en todo momento, aunque sabía perfectamente que no resultaba necesario. Siendo mago y su chiquillo, cualquier arma no resultaría más que un accesorio decorativo, pero me imagino que quería que estuviese preparado por si el Sabbat atacaba antes de lo previsto. – **Ronald, una vez fuiste mi invitado, te agasajé con la hospitalidad de mi casa y de mi familia. La única razón por la que sigues con vida tras tu despreciable traición es que, no sé por qué, mi nuera así lo desea. No hagas que me olvide de eso. Te aconsejaría que intentases que tus condiscípulos se comportasen con la mayor corrección cuando se dirijan a algún miembro de mi familia, te haré responsable en particular del comportamiento de estos dos ya que también son tus compañeros de cuarto. Aprovecha las lecciones que aprendiste en nuestra compañía, sobre todo aquellas que resultarán útiles para tu supervivencia y la de los que te rodean.  
- ¡Lucian!** – Ginebra apareció a su lado en segundos, había venido corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo. – **Dirk me ha dicho que ya se ha encargado de preparar el comedor como tú le pediste. Ahora él y Lavender están ayudando a Calebros y Todd a preparar el cordón de seguridad en torno al castillo. **

Ronald se quedó mirando a su hermana con genuino asombro. Ginebra llevaba una versión sencilla del que había sido su disfraz de Halloween. Iba completamente vestida de cuero rojo, un corpiño apretado que se ataba a la espalda, pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas, botas de media caña con un ligero tacón. También estaba armada. Llevaba un cinturón que caía sobre su cadera y que sustentaba una espada sencilla además de la daga. En su mano relucía el anillo de Lucian cada vez que caía sobre ella un rayo de sol que entraba por las puertas abiertas.

**- ¡Ginny!** – Exclamó el joven pelirrojo, sorprendido y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.  
**- Hola, Ron. Intenta portarte bien, ¿vale? No quiero que te conviertas en un fiambre sólo porque no sabes cerrar tu bocaza.** – Le advirtió su hermana sin rastro de preocupación. La pelirroja vio entonces las actitudes de los compañeros de cuarto de su hermano, no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo con miradas lascivas. **– Chicos… en lugar de admirar mi culo, fijaos bien en la espada, ¿de acuerdo? Sé usarla muy bien y no os gustaría comprobarlo.** – Los amenazó. Pero pronto dejó de prestarles atención y siguió dándole el informe a mi sire. –** Tony me ha dicho que no se esperan grandes inconvenientes para esta tarde, César y Marco van a estudiar en persona las murallas.** – Información que hizo que Isabel soltase un bufido de molestia. **– Jules está en asamblea con los fantasmas, Haquim quiere saber si está obligado a asistir, dice que no le hace ninguna gracia estar con tantos magos…  
- Ya me conozco a Haquim…** - Se sonrió mi sire, mientras le ofrecía una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Aaliyah. **– No es feliz si no tiene algo por lo que quejarse. Vuelve y dile que sí, que tiene que venir. El resto de los días puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, pero hoy requiero su presencia a mi lado. Aprovecha para decirle a Harry que deseo que se una a mí, junto con Laurent, para poder estudiar algunos detalles a mayores de la defensa. Les esperaré en el comedor.  
- ¿Algo más que pueda hacer para ayudarte, Luc?** – Ofreció la pelirroja con una expresión chispeante en sus ojos.  
**- Vuelve cuanto antes para que pueda disfrutar con tu compañía, querida, sólo eso. –** Tomándola por el cuello para acercarla y así poder besarla con un deseo que hizo hervir la sangre de Ronald en sus venas. El pobre aún no tenía asumido que su hermana hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser inocente, más aún cuando estaba al servicio de mi sire.  
**- ¡Suelta a mi hermana pedazo de…! –** Ronald avanzó furioso y decidido hacia los dos, pero Ginny reaccionó antes de que diese más de cuatro pasos.  
**- ¡Cierra el pico, Ron! –** Separándose de Lucian y enfrentándose a su hermano, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada. – **Creo que quedó muy claro en Navidades que estoy con Lucian, no sé por qué te empeñas en ser tan difícil.** – Resopló frustrada. – **Si terminas la frase me veré obligada a hacerte daño, sigues siendo mi hermano y te tengo aprecio, a pesar de lo mal que te portas, pero no dudaré en cumplir con mi deber si intentas hacerle daño a Luc. ¿Te ha quedado claro? –** El chico vaciló. **- ¿Te ha quedado claro? –** Repitió Ginebra, un poco más alto.  
**- Sí.** – Afirmó a regañadientes el pelirrojo.  
-** Bien. –** Caminando hacia el pasillo con paso firme. **– Ahora vuelvo, Lucian. –** Alejándose molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano.  
**- Espera, Gin.** – Pidió mi esposa caminando apresuradamente tras ella. – **Nosotros también tenemos que volver a la torre, te acompañamos.**

Realicé una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia mi sire para disculparme y las seguí con presteza. No me equivoqué al imaginarme que Hermione quería hablar con Ginebra acerca del incidente con Ron, intentar calmarla. Me mantuve a unos pasos de ellas, el resto se quedó en el vestíbulo, deduje que darían un paseo tranquilo por los alrededores, para enseñarle a los ghoules la nueva localización para que estuviesen preparados. Mientras las dos mujeres caminaban y discutían acerca del comportamiento del pelirrojo y lo pronto que eso le granjearía un disgusto más fuerte que una ligera reprimenda, yo estuve pensando en lo parecida que era Aaliyah a Isabel. Esa semblanza me hizo recordar las palabras de AJ, cuando me dijo que me lanzaría a la madre de alguien sobre mí… ¿Podría ser que Aaliyah fuese la madre natural de Isabel?

Al llegar a la torre nos cruzamos con Justin y los dos ghoules del matrimonio de sádicos. Me quedó claro que Lucian no era el único que se había dedicado a armarse, no me extrañaba que me hubiese pedido que me vistiese correctamente. Bárbara llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, con un chaleco corto a juego, la larga melena recogida en una coleta y gafas de sol. Su estrecha cintura resaltaba aún más al encontrarte con las cartucheras en las caderas, con sendas pistolas automáticas de gran calibre. Pero lo más evidente era el carcaj que asomaba a su espalda, junto con el arco. Luca iba un poco más discreto, con unos vaqueros negros y una cazadora de cuero abierta, dejando ver su torso con la piel tostada por el sol. Las dos pistolas que llevaba al cinto pasaban un poco más desapercibidas.

**- ¿De paseo, chicos? –** Saludó más animada Ginebra.  
**- Sí, Just ha tenido la gentileza de aceptar ser nuestro guía.** – Confirmó Luca acercándose un par de pasos al Hufflepuff. **– Nosotros cuidaremos que no le pase nada, ¿verdad, Barb?  
- Eso si sigues vivo, no me llames Barb. –** Protestó la imponente rubia.  
**- Quisquillosa. –** Pero la mirada de Luca estaba centrada en Justin.  
**- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás aguantar a estos dos, Justin? –** Le pregunté, preocupado por el nerviosismo que detectaba en el chico.  
**- Sí, no… no creo que pase nada. ¿Verdad? –** Mirando a Luca de reojo, entonces vi que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Vale, ya me queda claro por qué está nervioso.  
**- Tú tranquilo, que no se te acercará nadie que tú no desees.** – La voz de Luca bajó a un tono grave y ronco.  
**- Yo casi que voy a esperar por Hannah y Susan…** - Anunció Bárbara con una sonrisa hacia su compañero. **– Me apetece tener un momento de chicas…  
- Me parece perfecto, Bárbara. –** Acordó Luca con una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro. **– Adelante, Justin, yo te sigo.** – Recorriendo el joven cuerpo del chico con avidez.  
**- Bueno, yo voy corriendo a por Harry, Laurent y a decirle a Haquim que se vaya preparando para tener que ir al comedor y sentarse junto a Lucian.** – Suspiró Ginebra antes de desaparecer por las escaleras a toda velocidad.  
**- Nosotros te dejamos aquí, Bárbara. Nadie me envió el memorando que explicaba que tenía que ir armado hasta los dientes y tengo que ponerle remedio.** – Despidiéndome de la ghoul.  
**- Lucian quiere que estemos preparados para cualquier eventualidad. –** Se sonrió. **– Pero creo que también es que le encanta verse rodeado de mujeres armadas y vestidas de cuero… ¿necesitas que te ayude a cargar tu pistola? –** Se ofreció con tono seductor.  
**- Ya le echo yo una manita con eso, Barbie, gracias. –** Intervino mi mujer tirando de mí hacia la entrada a la cámara.  
**- Aburrida, de vez en cuando vienen bien un par de manos más.** – Fue lo último que escuché antes de que Hermione me introdujese en el pasadizo a tirones.  
**- Tú tienes claro que no me pone, ¿verdad? –** Le pregunté a Hermione. – **Lo digo porque no aceptaría su propuesta ni loco… es la ghoul de Tony, además.  
- Por si acaso. –** Refunfuñó ella.  
**- ¿De verdad me vas a ayudar a cargar mi pistola, cariño?** – Abrazándola por la espalda y pegándome a ella mientras caminábamos. – **No me importará tardar un poquito más de la cuenta en salir… si es para asegurarte mi absoluta entrega hacia ti.** – Depositando un beso en la base de su cuello, casi en su nuca.  
**- ¿Y si Lucian se enfada porque llegas tarde? –** Murmuró.  
**- No tenemos nada que hacer hasta que no sea la hora de comer. –** Acariciando sus costados hasta asir sus caderas y pegarla aún más a mí, obligándola a detenerse en el oscuro corredor.  
**- Puede que sí te ayude un poco a vestirte como es debido… -** girando su cuello para poder besarme.  
**- Por favor, poneos melosos cuando ya estéis en vuestro cuarto… os recuerdo que ahora compartimos corredor. –** Sonó la suave voz de Todd, ligeramente molesto.  
**- Lo sentimos mucho, Todd.** – Se disculpó mi esposa, separándose con rapidez de mí y apresurándose para llegar a la puerta que nos llevaría hasta la cámara.

La seguí riéndome a carcajadas porque podía ver perfectamente sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza en la oscuridad. El ghoul sólo quería que le dejásemos el paso libre para poder pasar a su dormitorio, tampoco es que le importase mucho lo que hacíamos. Cuando al fin llegamos a la cámara ella se acercó a la cama donde estaba desplegada la ropa que tendría que llevar para adecuarme al ambiente reinante entre toda la familia. Pantalones de cuero, jubón de cuero, tahalí con bordado de plata, botas de cuero a media caña, mi espada y mis puñales. Suspiré con resignación al observarlo todo dispuesto con tal precisión.

**- Es muy bonita. –** Deslizando un dedo por el dibujo de serpientes que estaba grabado en la empuñadura, hasta llegar al pomo que era la cabeza de una de ellas. **– Se nota a la legua que es tuya.  
- Regalo de Lucian cuando logré aprender un poco más.** – Comenzando a desnudarme con lentitud.  
**- No hay pistolas. –** Observó.  
**- Estarán en el arcón. –** Señalando con la cabeza hacia un arcón de madera maciza, con remaches metálicos y el escudo Lasombra grabado a fuego. **– Estoy pensando si realmente es necesario que las lleve, ya me parece excesivo ir tan armado. Soy un vampiro con magia, Hermione, aunque no tenga tanta experiencia como ellos en la batalla, sigo siendo un arma con patas. –** Sentándome resignado en la cama para quitarme los zapatos con comodidad.  
**- Eres muchas más cosas, Draco. –** Sentándose en mi regazo e impidiéndome que siguiese con mi tarea. **– Y todas son magníficas.** – Besándome ligeramente. **– Supongo que lo que quieren es intimidar a los alumnos para disuadirles de protestar cuando anuncien que el castillo está en sus manos.  
- Creo que entonces serás tú la que escoja mi atuendo. –** Acariciando su espalda y bajando lentamente hasta sus nalgas, apretándola contra mí. **– Se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas viendo esas armas ahí, cariño… -** gemí mientras acariciaba sus labios con los míos. **– Pero tengo miedo de cómo vas a reaccionar si te digo algunas de ellas… puede que lo consideres fuera de lugar. –** Atrapando su labio unos segundos, saboreándolo.  
**- Prueba… -** Suspiró.  
- **No… da igual. –** Sonriéndome por las burradas que se me ocurrían, cada una más obscena.  
**- Por favor… -** rogó ella deslizando su mano por mi espalda hasta asir mi cuello.  
-** ¿Me ayudas a sacarle brillo a la espada? –** Solté al fin, sonriéndome con lujuria.  
**- ¡Serás tonto! –** Riéndose por la ocurrencia, pero entregándose con más ahínco a lo que estábamos haciendo.

Lentamente fui retrocediendo por la cama hasta poder reclinarla sobre ella, desabrochando los botones de su blusa uno a uno, descendiendo por su cuello y su pecho con mis besos. Pero ella no quería que fuese gentil o que me demorase por mucho tiempo, tiró de mí hasta tenerme sobre ella de nuevo. El aroma del cuero y el acero se mezclaban con el de su excitación, enardeciéndome e impulsándome a tomarla sin más preámbulos. Sus jadeos guiaban cada una de mis caricias. Sus manos se introducían entre nuestros cuerpos para librar el camino entre nuestras ropas. Cada vez se volvía más urgente mi necesidad de ella, hasta que rompí su ropa interior de un rápido tirón para adentrarme en ella de inmediato. Ella tomó aire y se apretó a mí con fuerza. Mi boca cubrió la suya, invadiéndola también con mi lengua, sentía la necesidad de llenarla de mí por completo. Hasta que de pronto escuchamos el fuerte sonido metálico de la espada al caer de la cama, que nos sobresaltó ligeramente. Pero nos limitamos a reírnos, lo que intensificó aún más nuestro deseo.

Más tarde, mientras estábamos relajándonos en nuestro estanque, me concentré en todos los nuestros que estaban deambulando por el castillo. Quería asegurarme de que no se producían demasiados enfrentamientos entre la familia y los alumnos antes de que tuviese lugar la declaración de invasión.

Lucian estaba en el comedor acompañado por Harry, Ginebra, Lameth y el capitán de su guardia, no había rastro de Laurent. Estaban estudiando los planos del castillo con detenimiento en la mesa principal de los profesores. El capitán le señalaba todos los puntos en los que había apostado a sus hombres, Lameth marcaba la situación de las medidas de seguridad que habían colocado con Calebros, Harry añadía información acerca de alguno de los pasadizos secretos. Ginebra simplemente estaba sentada en el regazo de Lucian, acariciando distraídamente la mano que mi sire tenía posada en su vientre.

Seguí buscando por las sombras del castillo y encontré a Justin y Luca. Estaban en un corredor cercano a las cocinas y el acceso a la entrada de la casa Hufflepuff. Justin iba delante y Luca lo seguía, aunque no prestaba una gran atención a sus alrededores, su vista estaba centrada en el joven.

**- Luca… ¿estás atendiendo a algo de lo que te he dicho?** – Justin se detuvo y se giró para encontrarse con el ghoul, que tardó unos segundos en alzar su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos del chico.  
**- Sí, has dicho algo de que los cuadros se movían, ¿no? –** Avanzando un par de pasos para quedar más cerca todavía del joven. **– Muy interesante. –** Pero no desvió sus ojos del rostro de Justin. **– Fascinante, incluso.  
- Yo no soy un cuadro.** – Le aclaró el chico, ligeramente nervioso por su mirada y su cercanía.  
**- Lo sé. Pero me gusta ver cómo te mueves. –** Sonriendo levemente. – **Aunque si te molesta, puedo dejar de hacerlo… -** Adelantando un dedo para rozar con sutileza el dorso de la mano del muchacho. Justin empezó a respirar con fuerza. **– Sólo tienes que decirme que deje de mirarte… -** Subiendo con el dedo hasta la muñeca, trazando un dibujo invisible sobre la piel de Justin mientras su corazón se aceleraba. **- … o que deje de tocarte…** - Adelantándose un paso más, hasta que prácticamente no existiese nada que los separase. - **… o que me aleje. –** Alzando la otra mano para acariciar ahora los labios de Justin, el chico dejó de respirar. –** Sólo tienes que pronunciar una palabra y haré aquello que tú desees.** – Susurró casi contra sus labios. Justin cerró los ojos y dejó que Luca entreabriese sus labios con su pulgar, sin resistirse en absoluto. Dudo que fuese capaz de encontrar las palabras en su mente. **– También puedes impedirme que te bese… algo que estoy deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.** – Inclinándose para acariciar con su lengua los labios de Justin. **– Dime, Just… ¿deseas que me detenga? –** Sin esperar una respuesta del joven, posó un delicado beso en los labios que seguían entreabiertos.  
**- Yo… -** logró articular el chico. Luca se retiró unos centímetros, esperando a que consiguiese decir algo más. **– No quiero… -** El ghoul se alejó un poco más, ligeramente decepcionado pero con un gesto comprensivo en su rostro. **– ¡No quiero que pares! –** Justin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que estaba dándole a entender la idea equivocada. Luca se sonrió y volvió a acercarse para besarlo, deteniéndose un poco más esta vez. **– Lo único… es que yo nunca… no sé… -** balbuceó Justin.  
**- No temas, yo sí.** – Guiando una de las manos de Justin para que le tocase, aprovechando que no llevaba nada bajo la cazadora. – **Tú pones los límites, yo la experiencia… -** Reclinándose contra una pared y atrayendo al chico contra su cuerpo, haciendo que descansase sobre su pecho, sin dejar de besarlo. - **¿Te parece bien?** – Aprovechando para acariciar él también a Justin.  
**- Sí… -** Gimió el joven, dejándose llevar un poco y atreviéndose a deslizar una mano por el costado de Luca y descendiendo por su espalda. Detalle que el ghoul recibió con un jadeo de aceptación.

Me alegraba que Justin al fin encontrase alguien con quien estar entre nuestros familiares. El chico había permanecido bastante callado desde que Hannah y Susan lo habían arrastrado a la primera reunión. Hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba ligeramente incómodo en compañía de varones, pero no lo había asociado con que se tratase de que tuviese ese tipo de inclinaciones en ningún momento. Probablemente porque también se mostraba asustadizo como un ratoncillo, daba la impresión de que tenía miedo de nosotros, más que otra cosa. Al menos Luca había sabido ser mucho más observador y sí que había interpretado correctamente lo que le ocurría a Justin. Pero claro, él tiene muchos más años que yo, más experiencia en tratar este tipo de cosas. Por desgracia, pronto iban a poner a prueba su paciencia y su tolerancia. El equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff salía de su casa y se dirigían al corredor en el que estaban los dos entregados a la experimentación.

**- ¡Joder, Fletchey! –** Protestó Malcom Price, uno de los cazadores. **– Sabía que eras rarito, pero no pensé que fueras un maricón.  
- Disculpa un segundo, Just.** – Le susurró Luca acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarlo, pues el chico había empezado a temblar como una hoja. El ghoul se separó de la pared en segundos, se situó frente a Justin en actitud defensiva y se encaró con el equipo de Quidditch que lo miraban con asco. - **¿Acaso tienes envidia, musculitos? –** Dando un paso hacia ellos.  
**- A mí no te me acerques, marica.** – Price retrocedió un paso. **– ¡Y no soy uno de vosotros!  
- Ya tenemos suficiente con esos vampiros como para tener que aguantar también a mariconazos…** - Escupió Anthony Rittle, el bateador.  
**- Algo me dice que lo que os pasa es que tenéis ganas de que os meta estas en la boca… -** La sonrisa de Luca se hizo más amenazadora mientras acariciaba las culatas de sus armas. – **Quizás así os limpiaba un poco la mente… después de haceros un agujero.  
- No, Luca, por favor… -** susurró Justin tras él, temiendo por la seguridad de sus compañeros al notar la tensión en los músculos del ghoul.  
**- No te preocupes, Just, tengo experiencia en deshacerme de cadáveres.** – Girándose para acariciar la barbilla del chaval, pero sin dejar de medir con el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de los jugadores de Quidditch. – **Es lo que tiene ser el ghoul de una Nigromante. –** Steve, el capitán, intentó adelantarse para imponer algo de orden, pero se topó con un cañón apuntándole. - **¿A dónde vas tú?** – Luca lo miró amenazador.  
**- ¿Lo… siento? –** Tartamudeó el chico.  
**- Muy bien, ya empezamos a entendernos.** – El ghoul devolvió el arma a su funda. **– Bien, ahora, los demás. –** Centrándose en los dos bocazas. Las dos chicas se habían pegado al otro cazador y no paraban de temblar. **– Vais a pedirle disculpas a Justin y no volveréis a meteros con él. ¿Entendido?  
- Lo siento, Justin. –** Dijeron a coro.  
**- ¿Y? –** Luca enarcó una ceja, esperando a que siguiesen con lo que acababa de ordenarles.  
**- No volveremos a meternos contigo… -** Se apresuró a añadir Price. **- Nunca más.  
- Buenos chicos, ahora… ¡largaos! –** No esperaron ni un segundo más, salieron todos en tropel hacia la salida. **– Lo siento mucho, Justin. –** Se disculpó Luca, mucho más sosegado. **– No era mi intención el ponerte en una situación tan incómoda con tus compañeros.** – Buscando su mano con ternura, algo que no encajaba en él tras verle en una actitud tan violenta. - **¿Me perdonas?  
- ¿Ibas a…? ¿De verdad habrías…? –** Justin lo miró atónito.  
**- ¿Matarlos? ¿Disparado? –** Terminó las preguntas del chico con una sonrisa libertina. – **En realidad no, pero les he metido el miedo en el cuerpo… ¿no crees? Tu vida no corría peligro, sólo estaba en juego tu reputación, ahora te tendrán mucho más respeto porque eres capaz de controlar a un loco como yo. –** Riéndose ligeramente. – **Por favor, dime que no te he asustado… -** Tirando del chico hacia él. **– Con lo bien que habíamos empezado… no querría que mi temperamento lo echase por tierra.** – Bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.  
**- Sí que me asusté… pero sólo un poco… -** reconoció Justin, comenzando a olvidarse del incidente en vista de cómo se centraba en los labios de Luca. **- ¿Y si te enseño cómo es Hufflepuff?  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que también me enseñarás tu cuarto, pilluelo?** – Preguntó el ghoul besándolo de nuevo. – **Me gusta cómo vas cogiéndole el truco a esto…** - Acariciando su rostro. **- Y pensar que perdimos tanto tiempo en la Fortaleza porque no había modo de que estuvieses a solas… -** Se lamentó al notar de nuevo las manos de Justin sobre su abdomen.

Les dejé tranquilos mientras se internaban por el corredor hacia la entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff. El observarlos me había servido para evaluar la reacción de Luca con las amenazas. Me había quedado claro que tenía la misma tendencia a enfadarse cuando alguien se salía de las normas de educación básicas, igual que Julia. También era protector con los que estaban de nuestro bando, no me iba a dejar engañar y sabía que no sólo había reaccionado así porque le interesase Justin, también estaba dedicado a protegerlo por formar parte de lo que se podría denominar como nuestro séquito. Y por ser uno de los más débiles de todos, claro. En otro punto del castillo, las cosas tampoco tenían trazas de ir mucho mejor.

Daphne estaba saliendo de las mazmorras de Slytherin, a donde había ido a buscar a su hermana, pues no sabía si había regresado ya de junto de sus padres. Supongo que querría saber cómo respiraba después de más de una semana sin verla y teniendo en cuenta que, la última vez que la vio estaba en la enfermería, recuperándose del susto de muerte que le dieron Isabel y Hermione. Por la dirección que estaba tomando, deduje que se dirigía al exterior, donde debían de estar esperándola los demás. Pero, de camino se encontró con Marietta Edgecombe, una de las Ravenclaws que más tirria nos tenía por haber sido los "culpables" de la muerte de su "amiga del alma" Cho. Me sorprendió que, estando tan alerta ante posibles problemas, la hubiesen dejado ir sola a algún sitio dentro del castillo.

**- ¡Vaya, vaya! –** Marietta la miró con desdén. **– Pero si es la chica "segundo plato". ¿Cómo se siente al ser el relevo de una sanguijuela, Greengrass?  
- ¡Que te den, Edgecombe! –** Replicó Daphne con desprecio e intentó evitarla para seguir su camino.  
**- ¡No te pongas tan chulita sólo porque te codees con chupasangres! –** Lanzándole un encantamiento con la varita, pero no alcanzó a Daphne, sino a Ayden. Había venido corriendo en cuanto había escuchado la protesta de Daphne, pero ninguna de las dos chicas pudo verlo hasta que no se detuvo entre ellas.  
**- ¿No será que te encantaría estar en su lugar?** – Le replicó el ghoul. **– Porque estoy percibiendo mucha envidia…  
- Yo también.** – Añadió George, apareció tras Marietta pocos segundos después. – **Enumeremos… Daphne está con Blaise, que al parecer tiene una reputación bastante extendida de ser un buen amante.  
- Sí, también disfruta de las atenciones de varios vampiros…** - continuó Laurent, que cercó uno de los lados de la Ravenclaw. – **Recibe regalos caros y elegantes… menos mal que no la vio el día de la fiesta… estaba preciosa.  
- Encantadora, sí.** – Corroboró Zanaa'h junto a Daphne, abrazando su cintura para poder sacarla de allí a la primera de cambio. **– Pero es que es muy hermosa y cualquier trapito le queda bien…  
- No podemos decir lo mismo de ti, ¿verdad?** – Ayden puso una mueca al ver las cicatrices en el rostro de Marietta, los rastros de las cremas que Isabel y yo habíamos puesto en su tocador.  
**- Un caso de envidia galopante, sí señor. –** Diagnosticó Laurent.  
**- Tampoco es que sepa contenerse mucho…** - George dio un paso atrás, Marietta parecía haber perdido parte del control sobre sus esfínteres. Pero si me lo paro a pensar, tiene al ghoul de un Gangrel, al de un Lasombra y dos de un Assamita. En esos momentos está rodeada por los que emanan mayor sensación de peligro de todos los posibles…  
**- Dejad de perder el tiempo, Ziva quiere que vayamos a ver la pista del juego ese.** – Les conminó Aaliyah desde la entrada.  
**- ¿La que arrasaron y tuvieron que reconstruir?** – Preguntó Zanaa'h divertida, acompañando a Daphne sin soltarla.  
**- El juego se llama Quidditch y sí, la arrasaron por completo. –** Aclaró Daphne con total tranquilidad. **– Chicos, no merece la pena que gastéis vuestros esfuerzos con ella… tampoco es que se le den muy bien las maldiciones.  
- ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que te estábamos ayudando!** – Protestó Laurent. **– Mira que nunca se sabe con los aguiluchos estos.  
- ¡Es un maldito cuervo! –** Se oyó a Ziva protestar desde fuera. **– Ravenclaw… garra de cuervo, es negro y tiene un pico corto… ¿Dónde demonios veis una maldita águila?  
- ¡Pero qué genio tiene!** – Negó Ayden con la cabeza.

Se fueron al exterior, por lo que no podía seguirles. Aún así, teniendo en cuenta la compañía que formaban entre todos, dudo mucho que sobreviviese aquel que tuviese la valentía de meterse con ellos. Por eso seguí vagando por el castillo hasta llegar a la Biblioteca. Lavender se había reunido al grupo de Bárbara y las dos Hufflepuff. Ella no iba armada, pero sí que me llamó la atención su atuendo. No era el uniforme de Hogwarts, sino que llevaba una especie de camisola larga lavanda, con unos pantalones a juego. La camisola estaba ceñida a la cadera por un cinturón de cuero, delicadamente decorado con símbolos atlantes, tenía incluso una cincha donde poner la varita y que así pudiese llevarla más cómodamente. Las dos ghoules se diferenciaban perfectamente de las dos alumnas, que sí llevaban el uniforme con los colores de su casa, pero se movían como si aquello no resultase de gran importancia.

**- Intentemos no hablar mucho, ahora, chicas.** – Pidió Lavender en un susurro. – **No quiero que la señora Pince se enfade porque nos dedicamos a parlotear en la Biblioteca. Pero es que quiero que Barbie la conozca.  
- ¿Dónde se encuentra la sección en la que atacaron a tu señor, Lav?** – Preguntó con respetuoso cuidado la otra ghoul.

Se desplazaron por el laberinto de estanterías hasta la zona enrejada de la Sección Prohibida. Allí Bárbara admiró el trabajo de reconstrucción que habíamos realizado. Tomó algún pergamino al azar y se sonrió al ver algunas de las dedicatorias o los sellos de otras bibliotecas en ellos.

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –** Preguntó la voz rasposa de la señora Pince a sus espaldas. – **No pueden entrar en esta sección sin autorización de un profesor.** – Se fijó entonces en Bárbara y su armamento. **- ¡Cómo se atreve a entrar en este lugar de estudio cargando con eso, señorita! ¡Fuera de aquí las cuatro!** – Les ordenó fuera de sí.  
**- ¡Pero si no le voy a hacer nada a los libros!** – Se sorprendió Bárbara.  
**- No se sulfure, señora Pince, sólo estábamos enseñándole a nuestra amiga la Biblioteca.** – Aclaró Lavender. **– Es que le hemos hablado tanto de ella que sentía curiosidad. –** Posando una mano en el brazo de Bárbara para que se tranquilizase. **– Ahora mismo nos vamos… -** tirando de la otra ghoul.

Salieron de allí bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria, pues no debía de fiarse de que realmente se fuesen. Nada más cruzar el umbral se toparon con Parvati Patil sin su gemela. Se frenó en seco al encontrase con su antigua amiga en esa compañía. Imagino que se le ocurrirían cientos de cosas al ver a Bárbara con el arco y el extraño atuendo de Lavender.

**- ¿Ya habéis vuelto? –** Preguntó como si ella y Lavender siguiesen siendo amigas.  
**- Sí, hoy mismo hemos vuelto todos.** – Corroboró ella, me di cuenta de que su tono también tenía una ligera reserva ante ese acercamiento. **– Somos muchos y necesitamos el tiempo para acomodarnos…** - Insinuando así que nuestro grupo era más grande que ellas cuatro. **- ¿Qué tal de vacaciones? –** Intentando averiguar las posibles intenciones ocultas de Parvati  
**- Bien, fueron bastante aburridas porque intenté avanzar un poco en los estudios para estar preparada con los exámenes… -** La mirada de Parvati se desviaba continuamente hacia Bárbara. - **¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?  
- Por supuesto, perdona que no lo hiciese antes. –** Sonriendo levemente. – **Esta es Bárbara, es la secretaria de Tony.  
- ¿Y desde cuándo las secretarias llevan tantas armas? –** Comentó con una ligera rudeza y frunciendo el ceño.  
**- Es que también soy la protectora de todas estas encantadoras jovencitas.** – Bárbara acarició el cabello de Hannah, la que más cerca estaba de ella. **– Mi señor no desea que ninguna de ellas sufra daño alguno, por lo que me ha pedido que me prepare para cualquier eventualidad.** – Acariciando con la otra mano la culata de una de las pistolas.  
**- No creo que los profesores aprueben eso…** - Protestó Parvati, ya dejando salir su genio.  
**- Parvati, los profesores no tienen nada que decir en esto.** – Lavender comenzaba también a enfadarse. – **Después de todo lo que hicisteis antes de que nos fuésemos… ¡es normal que tengamos que proteger a todos los que están con nosotros!  
- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quiere eso decir que ahora eres una de ellos? ¿Por eso te vistes así?** – Parvati dio un paso atrás. **- ¿Cómo has podido unirte a ellos de ese modo? ¡Después de lo que has visto que son capaces de hacer!  
- No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando Parvati. Y sí, me he unido a ellos, ahora formo parte de su familia… ¡Incluso voy a casarme con uno de ellos, para que te enteres!** – Acercando la mano a donde tenía la varita. - **¡Y no voy a permitir que ninguno de vosotros le vuelva a hacer daño a mi prometido o a cualquiera de los que ahora son mi familia!** – Avanzando por el pasillo, haciéndola retroceder. **- ¡Vámonos, chicas! Empieza a apestar en este corredor.** – Pasando de largo de Parvati.

En lo poco que había visto me había quedado claro que los profesores se habían desentendido por completo del serio problema que tenían entre manos. Habían permitido que el rencor hacia nosotros no sólo permaneciese en las mentes de los alumnos, sino que incluso creciese en intensidad. No sé lo que Tony había considerado que serían pocas probabilidades de problemas cuando calculó la reacción de los alumnos y profesores ante nuestra declaración de ocupación, pero algo me decía que no había tenido en cuenta las variables apropiadas.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la cámara y lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, cuando estaba concentrado de esa manera a veces no me daba cuenta y me olvidaba de que no estaba físicamente en los puntos que observaba. Hermione hacía rato que había salido del agua y estaba rebuscando en el armario la ropa que iba a ponerse, envuelta en mi albornoz para no coger frío. Salí del agua y me sequé con la toalla que había cerca, dejándola distraídamente sobre un banco cuando mi piel estuvo seca, acercándome completamente desnudo a ella.

**- Ese albornoz es mío.** – Susurré junto a su oído, haciendo que diese un brinco porque no me había escuchado acercarme y tampoco podía verme en el espejo.  
**- Tú no lo estabas usando. –** Protestó ella ligeramente molesta por el sobresalto. **– No sé qué ponerme… tú vas a ir en plan escudero de tu sire, Ginebra también… todos vais vestidos para un ataque…  
- Puedes vestirte como te dé la gana, cariño.** – Me reí. **– No tienes por qué llevar el uniforme, si no quieres, pero tampoco tienes que ir de cuero y armada hasta los dientes como yo o los demás. Piensa en todas las personas que estarán pendientes de protegerte en ese comedor… en el caso de que se pongan tontos, nosotros seremos los encargados de plantarles cara, tú, por una vez, sólo tendrás que estar sentada y no hacer nada.** – Ella me miró con sorna. **– Vale, ya sé que no eres capaz de soportar eso y que terminarás saltando a la discusión. –** Reconocí con un suspiro de resignación. **– ¿Qué quieres ponerte?** – Acepté al final.  
**- No lo tengo muy claro, pero sé que no quiero desentonar a tu lado.** – Revisando una vez más la hilera de ropa que tenía en ese armario.  
**- ¿Quieres ir como yo, pero sin armas? –** Le propuse.  
**- ¿Y qué pasaría si quiero llevar armas?** – Girándose para mirar mi reacción.  
**- Lucian no te va a dejar, no tienes entrenamiento para llevar armas. En eso le doy la razón, llevar un arma es una señal que atrae la atención sobre el que la porta, si no sabes usarla no puedes llevarla.  
- Isa me ha enseñado un poco.** – Intentando convencerme.  
**- Ella también nos daría la razón, Hermione… no es suficiente que te haya dejado lanzar uno o dos cuchillos o que te enseñase un par de movimientos con una espada. Nada de armas, señorita.**

Fui hasta las ropas que habían caído de la cama y las volví a poner sobre ella. Las dupliqué con un sencillo gesto y le tendí un juego a Hermione mientras sacaba una camisa de seda de un cajón, duplicándola también. Comencé a vestirme y ella me imitó. Lo primero fue ponerme la camisa para que no me molestase el chaleco de cuero al moverme, lo siguiente fueron los pantalones y por último las botas. Cuando la vi vestida igual que yo, sobrándole tela por todas partes me sonreí. Me miró con el ceño fruncido porque ella no lo encontraba gracioso, pensaba que me estaba metiendo con ella. Pero me acerqué a ella y realicé un ademán para que la ropa se adaptase a su cuerpo, igual que las botas. Entonces ya no tenía un aspecto ridículo, todo lo contrario, resultaba absolutamente seductora con ese atuendo.

Continué vistiéndome. Lo siguiente era colocar todas las dagas en sus fundas, pasar el tahalí por mi cabeza para que la espada descansase contra mi costado izquierdo. También me puse unos guanteletes de cuero para proteger mi brazo y mi mano. Sólo me faltaba decidir si llevaría las armas de fuego o no. Al final me decanté por dejarlas, ya llevaba suficiente chatarra encima como para cargar con más.

Salimos de la cámara y nos adentramos por el pasadizo hasta el corredor que nos comunicaba ahora con la torre. Cuando subíamos las escaleras se nos unieron Calebros y Todd. El Nosferatu llevaba una larga túnica con capucha, supongo que además de usar la ofuscación para no mostrarse ante los alumnos, cuando lo hiciese no quería que se centrasen demasiado en su aspecto. Todd, sin embargo, llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta de heavy metal, también llevaba un arnés con dos cartucheras a la altura de los muslos, con sendas armas de fuego de gran calibre. Estaba claro que no iban a dejar pasar ni una.

Cuando llegamos al descansillo nos encontramos con los que aún faltaban por salir de la torre. Ennoia iba vestida también como si se preparase para adentrarse en caminos cargados de asaltantes, llevaba un par de dagas en el cinto, para que quedase claro que no estaba de buen humor. Crabe y Goyle aparecieron por el acceso que unía las mazmorras de Slytherin, ellos al menos iban vestidos con su uniforme normal. Se asustaron un poco al verme con las pintas que llevaba, lo que más llamó su atención, por supuesto, fue la espada. Pansy y Theo bajaron las escaleras siguiendo a Jules. La nigromante también vestía de cuero ajustado, con un modelo muy similar al de Bárbara, pero ella no llevaba arma de ningún tipo, pensaba como yo que eran innecesarias al tener tanto potencial de destrucción con su magia. Pansy también llevaba su uniforme, Theo sin embargo había decidido llevar unos simples vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris, poniéndose la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin por encima.

Haquim bajó las escaleras, para no variar llevaba un traje suelto de lino blanco, resaltando sobre su oscura piel y en contraste con todos los demás, que nos habíamos decantado por ropas oscuras. En esta ocasión llevaba un rico cinturón de oro con pedrería del que colgaba una cimitarra, enfundada en una vaina de impresionante belleza. Confeccionada en cuero blanco, con refuerzos de oro en la punta desde los que salían arabescos dorados formando un dibujo complicado y precioso. Le seguían las doce concubinas restantes, pues sabía que Aaliyah estaba aún en compañía de los otros, todas ellas vestían de reluciente blanco. Sus velos y sus cintos estaban adornados con detalles de oro y perlas, cada una portaba una daga con el mango enjoyado, igual que las vainas en las que estaban guardadas.

Salimos todos de la protección de la torre y nos adentramos por los corredores en dirección al vestíbulo para poder reunirnos con todos los demás en el comedor. Sabía que mi sire quería que estuviésemos allí antes de que comenzasen a llegar alumnos y profesores a la única comida que se realizaba en aquella habitación ahora. Pero, en vista de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos durante nuestra ausencia, algo me decía que se había recuperado la costumbre de desayunar y cenar en el gran comedor. Daba igual. Pronto mi señor sería quien impartiese las órdenes en aquel castillo.

Entramos en el comedor y entonces pude ver los cambios que había sufrido la estancia y de los que no me había dado cuenta al observarla desde las sombras. Había una quinta mesa en el medio. Presumiblemente allí nos sentaríamos nosotros, para no tener que mezclarnos con el resto de los alumnos, como habíamos hecho hasta ahora. Lucian estaba sentado en la silla que siempre ocupaba Dumbledore, con un gesto les indicó a Ennoia y a Haquim que se sentasen a su lado, de ese modo los tres vampiros con mayor poder de todos serían los que llamarían la atención sobre ellos, los tres cabezas de clan. Lameth ya había ocupado su asiento, estaba al lado de Ennoia, en el ala que quedaba a la diestra de Lucian. El atlante se había tomado en serio su nuevo papel de responsable del castillo y se había puesto un conjunto de varias túnicas en tonos blancos y marfil, como si vistiéndose de esa manera intentase demostrar que ante todo era un mago bondadoso.

Se abrieron las puertas tras nosotros y entró Tony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañado de Bárbara, Luca, las chicas y Justin. El druida seguía con su costumbre de vestir de manera amenazadora, sus vaqueros negros con las esposas como siempre, las botas militares con refuerzos metálicos, pero hoy había escogido una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo con unos ojos negros intimidatorios estampados en el pecho. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su persona no era su indumentaria, sino las dos espadas que sobresalían a la espalda, junto con la pistola que llevaba atada al muslo. Avanzó por entre las mesas con paso seguro hasta llegar junto a su mujer, la tomó del brazo con una delicadeza que contrastaba con su aspecto y la acompañó hasta el estrado, sentándose ambos junto a Haquim, situado en el lado siniestro de la mesa. César se sentó junto a Lameth y Calebros ocupó una silla cercana a Julia, pero lo suficientemente alejada para no llamar la atención demasiado.

Fuimos ocupando los bancos de la quinta mesa, sin preocuparnos demasiado por la organización. En un principio procurábamos que siempre hubiese un ghoul cerca de aquellos que no eran más que alumnos, por si se hiciese necesario que los protegiesen en algún momento, pero no nos preocupamos por ocupar un puesto en particular. Luca se sentó junto a Justin, Bárbara y Lavender se pusieron a los lados de Hannah y Susan, Hermione se sentó junto a mí, Ginebra y Harry se sentaron con Crabe y Goyle en medio, frente a las chicas. Las doce odaliscas se dividieron y ocuparon el inicio de la mesa, ya que sería quizás el punto más vulnerable. Pansy y Theo se sentaron a mi lado.

Poco después entraron aquellos que habían salido a pasear por los terrenos del castillo. Ziva e Isabel se sentaron frente a nosotros dos. Zanaa'h y Ayden cubrieron los flancos de Blaise y Daphne, George y Zach se sentaron juntos frente a Luca y Justin. Aaliyah subió al estrado y se situó tras su señor. Sabía que los ghoules de los Assamitas estaban armados, pero ellos mantenían sus armas ocultas. Igual que siempre había podido ver las espadas que Isabel llevaba cuando era simplemente la guardaespaldas de Hermione, ahora veía las empuñaduras de algunas dagas sobresalir de su ropa, pero tampoco resultaban demasiado evidentes, ni siquiera para mí. Marco y Todd ocuparon puestos enfrentados en la cabecera. El ghoul del Ventrue llevaba un gladius al cinto, aunque vestía de un modo bastante sencillo, vaqueros y camiseta, como la mayoría. Me extrañó que César no se hubiese vestido con su uniforme de general romano, pero imaginé que no querría llamar la atención, igual que el Nosferatu.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Lara y los dos secretarios de mi sire, Dominique y Laurent. Al parecer se habían demorado para cambiarse de ropa. Lara llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, todo negro. Dos cartucheras con Desert Eagle en los muslos, botas militares con dagas atadas con correas y el cabello recogido en una trenza. Caminó con paso firme por la sala hacia el estrado, ocupó un puesto al lado de César. Ambos comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Dominique y Laurent también vestían para la ocasión. Los dos llevaban el uniforme de los guardias de la Fortaleza, con una espada a la espalda cada uno. En lugar de sentarse con nosotros, subieron al estrado y se situaron tras Lucian, como si fuesen su guardia de honor.

Inmediatamente después, entraron en perfecto orden, varios guardias de la Fortaleza. Comenzaron a situarse en los puntos estratégicos de la sala, cubriendo las entradas de dos en dos, situándose cuatro frente al estrado, dos en los extremos de cada una de las mesas y algunos ocuparon los asientos que habían quedado libres en nuestra mesa. No quedaba posibilidad alguna de rebelión por parte de los alumnos y los profesores con aquel despliegue que acababan de hacer. Dudaba mucho que se les ocurriese hacer otra cosa que boquear como tontos cuando viesen tal colección de armas a la vista.

Al menos podía decir que todos nosotros estábamos tranquilos, ninguno mostraba signos de preocupación por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo más probable era que la mayoría hubiesen sido informados por los ghoules o vampiros con los que convivían de los planes que teníamos para ocupar el castillo. Justin, el que más me habría preocupado anteriormente, ahora estaba relajado, charlando con Luca, Zach y Bárbara. Daphne les contaba a Theo y Pansy su encontronazo con Edgecombe, riéndose con ganas cuando llegó al momento en que la Ravenclaw se había visto rodeada por todos los ghoules. Pansy se lamentó de no haber estado presente para poder darle un escarmiento.

**- Te favorece mucho el negro, H.** – Ziva miraba con expresión lasciva a mi mujer, como siempre que dejaba que sus neuronas la gobernasen.  
**- Gracias, Ziva, es que me apetecía vestir acorde a la ocasión.** – Le replicó Hermione.  
**- La verdad es que casi se diría que te estás preparando para convertirte en una Lasombra, fida'i. –** Se burló Isabel. **– Tu atuendo es idéntico al de tu marido.  
- Porque después de estar mirando para el armario durante más de media hora sin encontrar nada que le gustase, terminé por duplicar mi ropa y adaptársela.** – Expliqué. **– Eso sí, no veas lo que me costó convencerla de que no podía llevar armas.  
- Todavía no estás preparada… aún debes entrenar más para poder ir armada. –** Coincidiendo conmigo sin saberlo. **– Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con el palito.** – Sonriéndose con malicia.  
**- Una preguntita… -** Pidió Theo. **- ¿A partir de ahora todas las mujeres van a ir con estas pintas tan… jugosas? Porque no sé si podré soportarlo.  
- Tú haz como yo, Theo. –** Le dijo Blaise. **– Recuerda que todas las que llevan armas son capaces de cortártela en lonchas… eso te ayudará a mantenerte sereno.  
- Creo que tengo espíritu suicida y masoquista… porque no puedo sacar los ojos de encima de Bárbara, menos mal que está en la otra punta.  
- ¡Pero sigo escuchándote perfectamente! –** Voceó la ghoul, seguido de una carcajada. **– Tranquilo, Theo… ya hablaremos tú y yo con calma.**

Llegó el momento de la verdad. Se empezaban a escuchar el murmullo de conversaciones y el repiqueteo de pisadas. Pronto entrarían los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y se encontrarían con la sorpresa que les teníamos preparada. Lo primero que verían sería una mesa a mayores en el comedor, ya repleta de gente, muchos de ellos desconocidos. Lo segundo sería encontrarse que en la mesa de los profesores estaban todos los vampiros sentados con rostros severos.

Los primeros en entrar fueron un grupo de Slytherin. Se quedaron quietos como estatuas y los que iban tras ellos tropezaron con sus espaldas, provocando un ligero embotellamiento en la puerta. Sus miradas estaban clavadas en las doce mujeres vestidas de blanco que estaban sentadas en la mesa adicional. Siguieron con la mirada el recorrido de la mesa hasta ver los rostros conocidos de los demás Slytherin que estábamos allí sentados. Blaise les ofreció una sonrisa y les señaló hacia la mesa de siempre, para que dejasen de atascar la entrada y, al mismo tiempo, no cometiesen el error de pensar que podían sentarse con nosotros. Aunque no había sitio en la mesa tras haber sido ocupados todos los espacios libres por los guardias. Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y trastabillaron un poco al principio cuando se dirigieron a la mesa correcta, volvieron a tropezar entre sí cuando se fijaron en que la mesa de los profesores estaba llena con los que reconocían como vampiros. La sangre abandonó sus rostros.

Los que habían tropezado con ellos eran Ravenclaws, nos miraron con desdén y temor a partes iguales. No esperaron mucho más y se fueron hacia su mesa correspondiente. Así fueron entrando el resto de los alumnos. En general, se quedaban callados en cuanto veían las nuevas disposiciones, se movían hacia sus mesas correspondientes despacio, sin apartar sus miradas de nosotros, lo que provocaba que muchos de ellos tropezasen con los bancos o con los pies del que iba delante. Los que tenían que dar la nota y romper el apropiado orden tenían que ser los mayores de los Gryffindor, que claro, no sabían estarse calladitos como es debido.

**- ¿Qué carajo significa esto?** – McLaggen se puso en jarras mirando amenazador a las aparentemente inofensivas odaliscas de Haquim. Ninguna reaccionó ante su bravuconada, por suerte para él.  
**- Ve a tu mesa, chaval. –** Le ordenó uno de los guardias que formaba junto a la puerta de entrada, sin abandonar su puesto.  
**- ¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes?** – Volviéndose hacia él.  
**- El que lleva un rifle de asalto que puede convertir tu cuerpo en un colador si no obedeces. –** Le respondió con calma.  
**- ¿Un qué? –** Ahí era donde el desconocimiento del mundo muggle y sus armas iba a provocar los primeros problemas.  
**- Cormac, no toques las narices y vete a tu mesa.** – Ginebra se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al que estaba provocando todo ese jaleo. Todos los que ya estaban sentados observaban en silencio, expectantes. **– Todo se aclarará en breve, pero primero queremos que estéis cómodamente sentaditos en vuestros sitios, ¿vale?  
- ¡No te me acerques, zorra!** – Retrocediendo un par de pasos y chocando con Ronald que estaba entrando en ese momento por la puerta.  
**- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –** Preguntó el pelirrojo. **– ¡Mira por dónde pisas Cormac!  
- Ronnie, querido… -** Ginebra utilizó un tono burlón. **- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijimos esta mañana? Nada de problemas y seguirás manteniendo la cabeza pegada a tus hombros… llévate a ese bocazas a la mesa de Gryffindor si no quieres que lo lleve yo.  
- ¿Por qué hay una mesa más?** – Dándose cuenta al fin de la quinta mesa. **- ¿Y por qué está ese en el sitio de Dumbledore?  
- Ya está bien…** - Refunfuñó Ginebra. Tomó a su hermano por el brazo y a McLaggen por otro y comenzó a arrastrarlos sin contemplaciones hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Con la fuerza que tiene por ser ghoul, ninguno pudo resistirse ante la pequeña pelirroja. Los obligó a sentarse en los bancos con un empujón que casi los tira al suelo. **- ¡Calladitos y quietecitos! –** Les ordenó amenazándoles con el dedo. **– No queréis que vuelva a levantarme, os lo aseguro.** – Volviendo con paso acelerado hasta su sitio en nuestra mesa. Me di cuenta de que mi sire no había perdido ni uno solo de sus movimientos y luchaba por no sonreírse por el mal carácter de la pelirroja. **– A la próxima, que se levante otro, por favor.** – Pidió cuando se sentó nuevamente.  
**- Creo que lo manejaste bastante bien. –** Reconoció Hermione.  
**- Sí, pero no veas las ganas que tenía de sacar la espada de su vaina y amenazarlos con ella. –** Se estremeció Ginebra.  
**- Tú tranquila, querida.** – La calmó Ziva acariciando su brazo con ternura. **– Pronto se te pasará, es normal cuando te sacan de tus casillas. ¡Oye, no me había dado cuenta! ¿No llevas un traje muy parecido al de Halloween? –** Desviando la conversación a otra cosa más banal.  
**- Sí, cuando Luc me propuso que me vistiese y armase, se me ocurrió que podía adaptar un poco el traje, al menos es mucho más cómodo. Sobre todo por las botas, el tacón no es tan alto y las bajé a media caña, para que no me molestasen para sentarme. –** Respondió entusiasmada. **– También cambié un poco el corsé, para poder respirar y comer.** – Riéndose animadamente. **– Aunque te eché de menos, Draco…** - guiñándome un ojo con picardía. **– No fue lo mismo cuando Dom me ayudó a atar el corsé.  
- Lo siento, querida Ginebra, pero me temo que tendrás que sobrevivir sin mí…**

Siguieron entrando alumnos al comedor, aunque ahora ya eran avisados por los que estaban sentados en las mesas de que no se detuviesen e hiciesen como si no existiésemos. Cuando aparecieron Thomas y Finnigan, Ronald se levantó de inmediato para ir a buscarlos, parece ser que le había quedado clara la advertencia de que le harían responsable de esos dos. Sobre todo después de la reacción que había tenido su hermana con él y McLaggen. Por lo menos no tendríamos más inconvenientes por su parte. Ahora sólo faltaba ver la reacción de los profesores al encontrarse con los vampiros en su mesa.

Dumbledore fue el primero en entrar por una de las puertas auxiliares que había tras el estrado. Se quedó quieto en el sitio al ver a Lucian sentado en su sitio. Recorrió la mesa con la mirada y analizó la situación. Luc se levantó y fue junto a él para poder hablarle con discreción, pero el Director estaba visiblemente enfadado por lo que estaba viendo y cometió un error. Sacó su varita. De inmediato Dominique y Laurent desenvainaron sus espadas y se adelantaron a Lucian, situándose entre él y el mago, los dos listos para atacar. Todos los alumnos sostuvieron el aliento ante ese despliegue.

**- Albus, guarda la varita, por favor.** – Pidió mi sire con calma. **– No quiero problemas, en serio.  
- ¿Qué significa esto, Lucian? Creí que sólo deseabais protegernos de los problemas que vosotros mismos nos causasteis…** - Le interpeló Dumbledore.  
**- Y así es. Por desgracia, la mejor manera de protegeros es invadiros primero. –** Le aclaró el Lasombra. **– A partir de ahora nosotros seremos quienes impartiremos las normas en este castillo, Albus. No podemos preparar la defensa si al mismo tiempo tenemos que guardarnos las espaldas de vosotros. Se acabó lo de ser comprensivos.  
- No puedes invadir este castillo, Lucian... –** Intentando mantener la compostura. – **Hogwarts está imbuido de magia, sólo responde ante el Director.  
- Sí que puedo, Albus. Ya lo he hecho. –** Le comunicó Lucian. **– Lameth se ha hecho con el control de Hogwarts esta misma mañana. Por ahora ha permitido que todos vosotros estuvieseis en vuestros aposentos, pero desde que abandonaste tu despacho ya no se abrirá para ti.  
- ¿Cómo…?** – Dumbledore lo miró sin lograr comprender.  
**- Es lo que tiene el que uno de los magos que ayudó a los cuatro fundadores a crear el castillo esté entre nosotros, Albus.** – Mi señor se sonrió. **– Que antes no hiciese uso de sus prerrogativas sobre el castillo no quiere decir que ahora no sea el que lo controla a placer. Ahora, por favor, sé razonable y guarda la varita.** – Señaló a los dos ghoules que seguían entre ambos. – **Si haces un amago de encantamiento se lanzarán sobre ti sin que pueda detenerlos. No quiero que nadie salga herido.  
- ¿Por eso todos vais armados?** – Bajando la varita lentamente, su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de emociones, aún estaba molesto pero también estaba abatido y reconocía que no podía hacer nada.  
**- Es una mera precaución. Entiende que no podemos fiarnos de nadie. –** Avanzó un paso y tocó a sus secretarios en el hombro, Dominique y Laurent envainaron sus espadas, pero no dejaron de observar al mago. **– Supongo que entenderás que muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora. Te agradecería que ocupes asiento entre los alumnos, será sólo hoy, para poder dirigirme a todos vosotros como corresponde. –** Invitándole con un ademán a moverse hacia las mesas de los alumnos. **– Por favor.**

El Director guardó su varita viendo que no le quedaba otra opción, aceptó la invitación de Lucian y rodeó la mesa con la cabeza bien alta, manteniendo su dignidad a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se sentó, ante el asombro de todos los alumnos, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Evidentemente pronto empezaron los cuchicheos, salvo en la cercanía de Dumbledore. Todos los Gryffindor se tragaron lo que fuese que estaban deseando decir, no se atrevían a hablar con el Director sentado allí. La siguiente en entrar por la puerta auxiliar fue McGonagall. Ella sí que podría plantear algún problema, de seguro que intentaría lanzar algún hechizo, con todo lo que aquello iba a plantear.

**- ¿Qué…? –** Se quedó quieta en el umbral, intentando asimilar lo que estaba viendo en la mesa del estrado.  
**- Minerva, si hace el favor, Albus le está esperando en la mesa de Gryffindor. –** Comenzó mi sire con calma, señalando hacia la situación de la mesa.  
**- ¿Qué le han hecho a Dumbledore? –** Exclamó retrocediendo un paso y amenazando a mi sire con la varita.  
**- No le hemos hecho nada, Minerva, baja la varita, por favor. Intenta ser razonable. –** La instó Lucian en un tono de voz sereno. – **No queremos que nadie salga herido…** - Dominique ya tenía una daga en la mano y estaba a punto de lanzársela a la profesora. – **Dom…  
- Sólo la lanzaré si se le ocurre mover el palito de marras.** – Replicó la ghoul sin dejar ver ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, totalmente concentrada en los movimientos de la profesora.  
**- Ya la ha escuchado, Minerva… -** Advirtió Lucian. **– Sólo reaccionará si usted…**

McGonagall debió de pensar que sería capaz de ser más rápida que Dominique. Hay que tener en cuenta que los ghoules son tan rápidos como aquel que les da su sangre, eso quiere decir que Dom podía llegar a ser mucho más rápida que el pensamiento de la vieja bruja. McGonagall sólo pudo mover levemente la varita para comenzar el hechizo cuando la varita cayó de su mano a consecuencia de quedarse sin sensibilidad en la misma. La causa fue la daga que atravesaba su hombro.

**- ¿Pero por qué no escuchan los magos? –** Se lamentó mi sire, girándose hacia Lameth. - **¿Tiene que ver con que el uso de la magia bloquea sus canales auditivos o qué?  
- Creo que en este caso no tiene que ver otra cosa que la testarudez. –** Comentó el atlante mientras rebuscaba entre los múltiples pliegues de su capa. – **Que alguien le quite la daga, ponga esto sobre la herida y luego la vende con esto.** – Posando un frasquito y un jirón de tela en la mano de Lucian.  
**- Ya habéis escuchado, Dominique, Laurent. –** Les ordenó.  
**- ¿Por qué tenemos que curarla? –** Protestó Dominique.  
**- Tú recupera tu daga y da gracias a que le digo a Laurent que te ayude. ¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que no me van a afectar sus trucos de magia?** – Recriminándole el que se precipitase. **– Minerva, van a curarte la herida, conste que no es lo que deseaba que ocurriese, te agradecería que no protestases y permitieses que procediesen con la cura. Luego te acompañarán a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- Mi señor… -** Empezó a protestar Laurent.  
**- Aaliyah se encargará de que nadie me lance un hechizo, ¿vale? Al menos ella no saltará como un ratoncillo a la primera de cambio.** – Le cortó Lucian. Entonces fue cuando Severus apareció por la otra puerta auxiliar.  
**- ¡Sevi!** – Exclamó Julia. **– Tú no hagas caso de ese desastre, ven a mi lado y te pongo al día, lagartijo mío. –** Severus avanzó hacia la nigromante con pasos inciertos, pues no dejaba de mirar cómo atendían a McGonagall que se estaba mordiendo el labio para no protestar. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Julia lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él con decisión para sentarlo en el sitio que había libre entre ella y Calebros. **– A ver, mi querida serpiente, te cuento. Estamos invadiendo el castillo, Dirk, mi sire… ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que era muy viejo y que era un atlante? Sí, el que te cae tan mal porque siempre quiere corregirte con las pociones, el mismo. Bien, pues él se ha unido con el castillo porque es más poderoso que Albus y porque les echó un cablecito en su momento a los cuatro fundadores cuando lo estaban organizando todo. Dumbledore está allí, ¿ves? –** Señalando a la mesa de Gryffindor. **– Pero sé que tú no te vas a poner tontorrón y te voy a dejar que te quedes aquí.** – Acariciando su rostro para que se centrase en mirarla a ella y nada más. - **¿Ves, como no pasa nada malo? Ahora necesito que seas un buen profesorcito y me cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido durante mi ausencia. ¿Hablaste con tus alumnos para que no nos diesen problemas? ¿Te encargaste de explicarles que no es seguro para ellos el meterse con nosotros? ¿Intentaste convencer a los demás profesores para que hiciesen lo mismo?** – Sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Severus.  
**- Ari… -** Susurró mi padrino, estaba claro que ella le permitía utilizar ese apodo cariñoso. –** Yo… he hablado con mis alumnos para intentar advertirles de que no era recomendable que se opusiesen a vosotros, les he dicho que vuestras intenciones son honestas, que no buscáis el poder sino que deseáis estar tranquilos… -** Comenzó a explicarle, totalmente ajeno ya a todo lo que le rodeaba. **– Mis colegas no han querido escucharme cuando les he advertido de que era recomendable que hiciesen lo mismo, ellos no quisieron atenderme cuando les dije lo que tú me habías explicado. Siguen pensando que queréis controlar a los alumnos para vuestro beneficio.  
- Muy bien, Severus, has sido un buen chico.** – Recorriendo su rostro con un dedo, obligándolo a acercarse con sólo su voluntad.** – Te has ganado mi afecto por haber atendido a mis advertencias y tratar de facilitarnos nuestra tarea de protegeros, esta noche te daré mi recompensa por tus esfuerzos. Tú no eres el culpable de que los demás no te escuchasen, seguro que lo intentaste con ahínco. –** Rozando sus labios con los del profesor de pociones.

Los alumnos estaban atónitos ante todo lo que se estaba desarrollando ante ellos. Los pocos que podían escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre Snape y Julia, debían de estar perplejos por el poder que la nigromante ejercía sobre él. No creo que algunos le guardasen mucho respeto tras esta escena. De todos modos, aún seguirían temiéndole, puede que más si cabe. No en vano estaba quedando claro que él estaba de acuerdo con nosotros, incluso podía parecer que era una marioneta de Julia. Pero sé perfectamente que ella no le ha obligado a nada, sólo ha sugerido, hablado y razonado con él. La mente de mi padrino no ha sido modificada en absoluto, pero sigue siendo un elemento de la oscuridad, de esa parte de la magia que tanto temen los demás. La misma que le había atraído hacia Voldemort en su día.

Mientras Julia se dedicaba a romperles los esquemas a todos los presentes con su actuación para con Severus, el resto de los profesores iban llegando por distintas puertas. Los guardias se encargaban rápidamente de quitarles las varitas, porque se habían dado cuenta de que tenían tendencia a ser elementos problemáticos. En cuestión de unos minutos, Trelawney, Vector, Hooch y Pomfrey estaban sentadas en diferentes mesas, observándolo todo a su alrededor y sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El que también tenía trazas de dar problemas era Lupin. Logró entrar y esquivar a los guardias que estaban apostados en la puerta y se dirigió hacia la mesa principal lanzando un hechizo no verbal con la varita. Lo malo es que le dio a Ennoia. No le hizo nada, por supuesto, pero sus dos ghoules saltaron como si tuviesen un resorte en el culo para lanzarse sobre el lupino. George se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, dislocándole el hombro de la varita. Zach le dio una patada a la varita que salió despedida hacia uno de los guardias, al mismo tiempo se agachó para ayudar a George a inmovilizar al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore se levantó, preocupado por la seguridad del lupino al ver la ferocidad con la que ambos ghoules se movían.

**- ¡Pero es que no vais a dejar de hacer el idiota con las malditas varitas! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que deciros que no nos afectan vuestras estupideces? –** Estalló Lucian, harto de que se empecinasen en echar por tierra su intento de invadirlos sin dañar a nadie. **– No somos una pandilla Sabbat, somos los que nos los comemos de postre mientras os quedáis temblando en vuestros escondites.** – Girándose hacia Ennoia. **- ¿Podrías decirles que lo dejen vivo, En?  
- ¿Es imprescindible? –** Preguntó la antigua mirándose las uñas.  
**- ¡En, no me toques las narices!** – Protestó mi sire.  
**- Vale, vale… si insistes. –** Aceptó a regañadientes. – **George, Zach… inmovilizadlo pero dejad que siga respirando, Luc quiere que viva.  
- Ya te tengo dicho que todo buen plan no resiste cuando se encuentra con el enemigo.** – Comentó de pasada César.  
**- Reconoce que nunca te has encontrado con una sarta de inútiles como estos… -** Volviéndose al antiguo Ventrue.  
**- No, eso es cierto… mira que no saber cuándo están en inferioridad.** – Chasqueando con la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Zach apartó a George para que no se viese atrapado por la enredadera que comenzó a crecer en torno de Remus Lupin. Le estaba cogiendo el truco a la magia sin varita bastante rápido. Dumbledore seguía en pie, apretaba los puños hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. La rabia y la impotencia corrían por su cuerpo. Hermione y yo no le quitábamos ojo de encima, así como el resto de los que estaban cerca de nosotros. Sabíamos que el único que podría llegar a ser un verdadero problema era el anciano, porque conocía demasiados trucos. Ninguno nos afectaría directamente, pero sí podía poner las cosas demasiado difíciles. Aunque eso sólo serviría para que tuviésemos que usar un mayor número de fuerza.

**- Ya me he hartado de esperar a que todos decidan venir… -** Declaró mi sire. **– Tony. Tráelos a todos, por favor. No quiero que quede ni un alma fuera de estas cuatro paredes.  
- Los elfos pueden seguir trabajando, ¿no?** – Preguntó el druida poniéndose en pie.  
**- ¡No estoy para bromitas, Sammael!** – Rugió Lucian.  
**- Mira que eres aburrido cuando te pones en plan general… tómatelo con calma… no vaya a ser que termines cargándote a alguien. –** Dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. **– Seguro que, sólo por fastidiarme, lo harías cuando no estuviese presente para poder disfrutarlo. **

El druida desapareció de nuestra vista. Seguro que había parado el tiempo y estaba recolectando profesores y alumnos, porque cuando volvió a aparecer estaba mordisqueando una manzana y había más gente en el Gran Comedor. Todos perfectamente atados y amordazados, con sus varitas enganchadas en medio de sus ataduras, donde no podían alcanzarlas, por supuesto.

**- Todos tuyos.** – Sentándose junto a Julia que le dio un mordisco a la manzana de su marido.  
**- Gracias. –** Mi sire comenzaba a calmarse un poco, ahora que ya tenía a todos reunidos donde quería. – **Bien. Ahora que al fin estáis todos reunidos y no van a producirse más inconvenientes, creo que es el momento de deciros exactamente qué está pasando y por qué. Pero creo que, para que recibáis más cómodamente las noticias, podemos pedirle a los elfos que vayan empezando a poner la comida.´**

Dicho esto, las mesas fueron llenándose con bandejas repletas de manjares exquisitos. Todo ello olía de maravilla. En nuestra mesa, donde estábamos Isa y yo, también aparecieron dos botellas de sangre, por si decidíamos que nos apetecía tomar un trago. En la mesa principal también aparecieron varias jarras de sangre. Laurent se acercó a la mesa y sirvió una copa a Lucian, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Isa y yo también nos servimos una copa, compartiendo una sonrisa, ambos íbamos a dejar claro que la pantomima había llegado a su fin.

**- Perfecto. Ahora que podéis ir calmando vuestro apetito empezaré a explicaros un poco de qué va todo esto.** – Dándole un sorbo a la copa. **– La mayoría de vosotros ya sabéis que somos vampiros, pero no unos vampiros cualesquiera, por lo menos no entramos dentro de ese chiste de libros de texto que tenéis. El caso es que mi vástago Draco quería venir a estudiar su último curso para tener el título de mago, algo totalmente innecesario pero que al chaval le hacía ilusión, por lo que se lo concedimos. Con lo que no contábamos era con un ligero inconveniente. Resulta que otros vampiros querían que Draco se uniese a su "club", por llamarlo de alguna manera, ellos piensan que los humanos no sois otra cosa que bolsas de sangre con patas de las que pueden disponer cuando les plazca. Evidentemente, Draco no deseaba unirse a ellos, lo malo es que no toman un no por respuesta. Por esa razón intentaron raptarlo en el tren, aunque tanto él como Isabel hicieron todo lo posible por evitar las muertes de todos los que ibais en él, no eran más que dos, por lo que algunos sí encontraron la muerte en ese ataque. Dos de ellos, quiero remarcarlo, eran Neville y Luna Longbottom, dos de vuestros condiscípulos que eran en extremo queridos por mí y por mi familia. Así que no os penséis que no nos importa un cojón de pato lo que os ocurra. Decidimos venir al castillo y encargarnos de mejorar sus defensas todo lo posible, en previsión de un segundo ataque. Del que todos pudisteis ser testigos ya que tuvo lugar en medio del juego ese. Y aquí es donde todo se complica.** – Poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la mesa con ambas manos. - **¿Sería alguno tan amable de explicarme cuándo os dimos la muestra de que nos importaba otra cosa que vuestra seguridad? Porque no dejo de escuchar estupidez tras estupidez como que tengo intención de crear un ejército de magos o que vamos a mataros a todos. ¿Para qué iba a molestarme en venir con mi familia, ponerla en peligro y pelear con esos sucios Sabbat si sólo tenía que dejarles hacer lo que mejor se les da… aniquilar? Vale. Seguiré. Por alguna estúpida razón, se os ha metido entre ceja y ceja que tenéis que oponeros a nosotros e intentar matarnos o sacarnos del castillo. Eso no va a ocurrir. Ya desde ahora quiero que os quede tan claro como el agua de un glaciar. No vamos a irnos hasta que termine el curso y el peligro del Sabbat haya desaparecido. Quizás algunos de vosotros no sepáis que hubo unos cuantos listillos que se dedicaron a hacernos la vida imposible durante los días posteriores al ataque antes mencionado. Algunos han encontrado la muerte por ser tan insensatos de meterse con fuerzas que desconocen por completo, otros sufrirán una agonía eterna sólo por el placer que eso me causa. No soy Dumbledore, no soy un profesor, no soy vuestra mamá. Mantendré vuestros corazones palpitando mientras no resultéis ser un estorbo. –** Hizo una pausa y aprovechó para dar otro sorbo a su copa. **– Como iba diciendo. A partir de ahora el castillo está bajo nuestro control. Los profesores se limitarán a ejercer la tarea para la que han sido contratados por el Director Dumbledore: enseñaros los conocimientos necesarios para aprobar los exámenes. Ya no se permiten las salidas al pueblo de Hogsmeade, el que entre en el Bosque Prohibido, encontrará una muerte más que segura. Los calabozos del castillo han sido reinstaurados y permitiré a Tony que torture durante un día a todo el que ose desobedecer una de mis órdenes. Se acabaron las ñoñerías y las chiquilladas. Los juegos se limitarán a las zonas comunes de vuestras salas. Existirá un toque de queda estricto, todo el que se encuentre fuera de sus salas comunes a partir de las diez de la noche, podrá ser ejecutado o entrará a los calabozos. A partir de este mismo instante… estáis oficialmente bajo mi poder.** – Recorriendo la sala con su mirada como si se detuviese en cada uno de los ojos que le miraban llenos de pavor. **- ¿Alguna duda?** – Con un tono más tranquilo.  
**- ¿Nos va a matar, profesor? –** Susurró un Gryffindor al oído de Dumbledore.  
**- A ver, muchachito… soy un maldito vampiro, puedo escuchar hasta tus pensamientos si me place… ¿realmente te crees que no voy a escuchar un susurro? –** Girándose hacia el joven Gryffindor. **– No sé si has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decir, he procurado ser lo suficientemente claro para que incluso mentes tan atolondradas como las vuestras pudiesen entenderlo. No estamos aquí para mataros, pero lo haremos si nos desobedecéis. Puede que incluso no seamos nosotros quienes os maten, si no hacéis caso de nuestras órdenes… hay muchas más cosas que pueden mataros. Es una norma muy fácil: Obedece y seguirás vivo. Desobedece y morirás con toda seguridad.  
- Ahora que los has atemorizado para el resto de sus vidas… ¿Puedo decir algo, Luc?** – Pidió Lameth.  
**- Por supuesto. –** Sentándose y bebiendo de su copa con tranquilidad.  
**- Os ruego perdonéis a Lucian, él es ante todo un soldado y está acostumbrado a hablar a hombres que también lo son. Creo que se ha olvidado de que está tratando con niños en algún momento. –** Intentando calmarlos con una sonrisa amable y utilizando un tono suave. **– Pero no os ha mentido en ningún momento. Para poder asegurarnos de que el Sabbat, los vampiros que quieren mataros a todos, no entre aquí… hemos tenido que poner unas medidas de seguridad en torno a todos los terrenos del castillo. Eso implica que hay muchas más criaturas peligrosas en el Bosque Prohibido, por eso es todavía más peligroso si os adentráis en él. Como algunos consideraron que era su deber limpiar el castillo de vampiros, tuvimos que vernos en la obligación de invadiros primero para poder protegeros después. Espero que comprendáis que todo esto no es de nuestro agrado, tenemos otras cosas a las que dedicarnos, pero nos consideramos en la obligación de libraros de la lacra del Sabbat antes de dejaros seguir con vuestras vidas. Si os dedicáis a entorpecer nuestra tarea eso sólo se traducirá en muchas más muertes innecesarias, pero no las nuestras sino las vuestras. Tened en cuenta que, como vampiros, siempre predominará en nuestra manera de actuar nuestra autoconservación, no arriesgaremos nuestra existencia para salvaros.  
- Y eso os lo dice el más compasivo de nosotros.** – Se carcajeó Lara, apoyando los pies en la mesa y bebiendo un generoso trago de la copa que le tendió Dominique.  
**- Sí, es cierto. Soy el más compasivo, algo que mis familiares suelen considerar como una debilidad, pero que yo quiero pensar que es aquello que me permite convivir con vosotros y comprender lo que os lleva a hacer lo que hacéis. Sé que estáis aterrorizados y que no sois capaces de comprender del todo lo que ocurre. Intento explicároslo para que no cometáis el error de querer rebelaros contra nosotros una vez más. Ellos no son compasivos. –** Haciendo un gesto que abarcaba a los vampiros que ocupaban la mesa. – **Todo lo contrario, muchos no conocen la piedad. Habéis sido testigos de cómo han reducido a vuestros profesores, los que tienen un mayor conocimiento de magia que vosotros. Tomadlo como una lección importante de este día. El Director Dumbledore ya no tiene el poder que ayer poseía sobre el castillo, ahora ese poder es mío. Por eso podré controlar todos los cuadros, entradas, pasadizos, salas y demás aspectos del castillo. Mi poder es mucho mayor que el de Dumbledore, no me subestiméis por ser compasivo, pues os aseguro que estaré pendiente de cada piedra de esta construcción para evitar que os encontréis en peligro por vuestra estupidez, pero igualmente seré implacable con aquellos que intenten saltarse las normas. Sé que Dumbledore os suele decir que las normas no están para fastidiaros, sino para protegeros. En esta ocasión os pido que os lo toméis más en serio que nunca. Lucian os ha dicho que Tony tendrá permiso para torturaros durante un día…** - Señaló a Tony que saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa, relamiéndose los labios. **– Creedme cuando os digo que preferiréis morir a sufrir bajo sus manos. Las criaturas que plagarán los terrenos una vez caiga la noche estarán a cargo de Ennoia.** – Señalando a la antigua Gangrel que no les hizo caso y seguía examinando sus uñas. **– Algunos conocéis a Binky, puede que incluso sepáis de la facilidad con la que se deshizo de uno de vuestros compañeros cuando cometió el error de poner en peligro a Zacharias. Los seres que poblarán el Bosque Prohibido no atenderán a razones. Por favor, intentad obedecer las normas que se os han impuesto y cuando todo esto termine seguiréis con vida para contárselo a vuestros hijos y nietos. –** Sentándose de nuevo.  
**- Si se me permite. –** Julia se levantó para poder dirigirse a los alumnos.  
**- Por supuesto, Jules, querida… por mí como si todos os vais turnando para dejarles claro que no estamos de broma. –** La invitó Lucian.  
**- Gracias, Luc.** – Se paseó por las sillas para dar un rodeo y ponerse frente a la mesa, apoyándose en ella con gracia. **– Bien, algunos me conocéis porque paso mucho tiempo con vuestro profesor de Pociones. Resulta que a estos dos se les ha olvidado mencionar un ligero detallito sin importancia.** – Haciendo un gesto con sus dedos para remarcar cuan insignificante resultaba aquello que habían olvidado. – **Es con referencia a los fantasmas. Soy Nigromante, eso quiere decir que, además de tener un mayor potencial mágico que vuestro Director en la punta de su dedo meñique, también controlo a los muertos. Por eso los fantasmas del castillo ahora serán mis agentes. Se moverán por todas partes para informarme de vuestras infracciones, de vuestros comentarios sediciosos y de todo lo que tenga referencia a vosotros. También tendré control sobre las almas de todos los que mueran en este castillo, por lo que no penséis que la muerte será un acto heroico sin castigo, porque os encontraréis con que pasaréis a formar parte de mi ejército de fantasmas o de zombis. Sí, también habrá zombis. Por eso es importante que os quedéis en vuestras salas comunes y no salgáis fuera del toque de queda, porque ellos tampoco razonan. Siguen órdenes muy precisas y sencillas como por ejemplo: mata a todo el que entre en este corredor. No les importará si es un profesor, si es un alumno o las caritas de penita que les pongáis. Os matarán y no sentirán nada. Claro que, si alguno es tan estúpido como para dejarse matar, luego será uno de mis zombis y le ordenaré, igual que al resto, que cubra un pasillo. Entonces será el responsable de matar al siguiente que rompa las normas.** – Manteniendo una sonrisa encantadora durante todo su discurso. **– También sería importante deciros que los profesores no pueden serviros de ayuda. Como muchos han dejado muy claro que no están conformes con el nuevo régimen que gobierna el castillo, algunos tendrán que estar bajo nuestro control mental y no es como ese control tonto de ese aprendiz de malo que era Voldemort… No, niños, cuando nosotros controlamos una mente lo hacemos a la perfección, no dejamos que esa persona tenga posibilidades de resistirse de ninguna manera. Aunque, desde ahora aviso a los profesores, que será mucho más cómodo si deciden cooperar.  
- ¿Terminaste, Jules?** – Preguntó Lara. **– Es que me olvidé de otro detallito. Ahora que tú has hablado de los zombis, me vino a la mente que no les expliqué lo de los guardias.  
- Sí, claro, Lara. Es necesario que se lo expliques.** – Aceptó la Giovanni, incorporándose y regresando a su sitio, entre su marido y el profesor de pociones.  
**- Supongo que veis a los guardias que están apostados a lo largo del corredor, puede que os acordéis de que traje unos cincuenta conmigo cuando vinimos la primera vez. Vale, pues ahora hay muchos más. Patrullarán las torres, las almenas, los muros y los pasillos. Tienen orden de disparar a zonas no vitales en el caso de encontrarse a alguien en actitud sospechosa, intentad no subestimarlos tampoco. –** Se iba a sentar pero volvió a levantarse. **– Una última cosa. Los que están sentados a esa mesa forman parte de nuestra familia, si algo le ocurriese a alguno de ellos, aunque sólo le rompáis una uña o cortéis un cabello, el responsable morirá.**  
**- Todos ellos han dejado muy claro con sus palabras lo que os va a ocurrir. **– Dijo Cesar mientras se ponía en pie y bajaba el estrado. **– Hace tiempo que descubrí que las palabras no son suficientes para que jóvenes mentes como las vuestras comprendan el verdadero poder que se esconde tras nosotros. –** Paseándose a nuestro lado. **– Si fueseis mis soldados, os mostraría que cada una de mis órdenes tienen una razón de ser, os enseñaría que yo mismo me pliego a ellas para vuestro bien.** – Deteniéndose junto a Blaise y Daphne. **– Pero como bien ha indicado mi amigo Dirk, no sois más que niños, por eso debéis conocer el lado más duro de la vida a través de las acciones más crudas. –** Tomó la mano de Daphne para instarla a levantarse. **– Querida mía, sé que tú conoces muy bien que no deseamos el mal de ninguno de tus compañeros, pero sabes que hemos de aplicar duros castigos por el bien de todos los demás. Necesito de tu ayuda para enseñarles que nadie está libre de castigo cuando incumple una norma.** – Besando la mano de Daphne con ternura. **– Dime dónde está tu hermana, aquella que profanó el lugar de reposo de tu protectora y robó un objeto preciado para ella.  
- César… -** Se sorprendió Daphne. **– Astoria ya fue castigada en su momento…  
- No, querida, sólo fue amedrentada porque la dulce Hermione la liberó de su castigo. Yo no soy tan fácil de persuadir por unos dulces ojos o una súplica, por eso me encargaré de impartir el castigo que tanto tiempo ha sido demorado.** – Encerrando la mano de Daphne entre las suyas. **–Por favor, señala a tu hermana Astoria para que pueda proceder cuanto antes.  
- Está allí. –** Señaló Daphne poco después. **– Es la morena que intenta esconderse detrás de esa chica más grandota. –** Así era, Astoria intentaba esconderse detrás de Millicent Bullstrode.  
**- Gracias, querida. –** Besando la frente de Daphne y permitiéndole que volviese a sentarse. – **Blaise, siento causarle dolor a tu pareja, pero es necesario.** – Palmeando el hombro de Blaise mientras se desplazaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Astoria se levantó e intentó salir de allí, pero el antiguo Ventrue se movió mucho más rápido que ella y le cerró el paso. **– Astoria, joven niña, me recuerdas a una de mis esposas, la joven Pompeya también pensaba que podía librarse de todas sus travesuras con una simple reprimenda. –** Tomó el mentón de Astoria en su mano y centró su mirada en sus ojos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba doblegando su mente a la suya, para que se convirtiese en su completa esclava. **– Bien, jovencita, a partir de ahora serás mi sirvienta, te encargarás de todas las tareas más sencillas e ingratas con una sonrisa en tus labios, aceptarás mis órdenes sin un mal gesto y cumplirás con todos mis deseos.  
- Sí, mi señor.** – Astoria respondió con una voz monocorde, sin emoción alguna, con la mirada perdida en los ojos del Ventrue.  
**- Arrodíllate y besa mis pies. –** Le ordenó soltándola. Ella así lo hizo ante el asombro de todos los demás alumnos. **– Bien, este es un castigo leve, podría haber hecho muchas más cosas con ella, incluso podría haberle arrebatado la vida. Digamos que he preferido ser clemente, sólo porque la encuentro ligeramente agradable a la vista.** – Sonriéndose con malicia mientras volvía al estrado. **– Sígueme y sírveme en la mesa.  
- Sí, mi señor.** – Astoria se arrastró a cuatro patas tras el Ventrue. César no le había ordenado que se pusiese en pie, por lo que ella no lo había considerado siquiera, sé que lo hizo a propósito para mostrarles de ese modo hasta qué punto tenía control sobre ella.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pero sabía que muchos se preguntaban cómo Daphne había sido capaz de entregar a su propia hermana a alguien como César, a lo que podría haber resultado ser su muerte. Ahora ella estaba siendo reconfortada por Blaise y Ayden. Mi amigo la abrazaba y el ghoul le aseguraba que César no sería un mal señor para Astoria, que no se cebaría con ella y que pronto la liberaría.

**- Será mejor que ahora intentéis comer algo. –** Anunció Lucian. **- La cena será servida a las ocho, estaréis en vuestras salas a las diez en punto de la noche. El que llegue tarde a cenar, no comerá nada hasta que se abra de nuevo el comedor a las siete de la mañana.  
- Lucian. –** Se levantó Dumbledore para pedir la palabra.  
**- Ya hablaremos después de que terminen de comer, Albus. Sé que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, pero ahora no es el momento. –** Invitándolo a sentarse. **– Te recomiendo que pruebes algo de la comida, Tony les ha pasado nuevas recetas a los elfos, son de mi nuevo cocinero. Seguro que las encuentras mucho más interesantes.  
- No puedo permitir que uséis de ese modo a los alumnos.** – Señalando a Astoria que seguía de rodillas al lado de César, sirviéndole en el plato la comida que él le indicaba. – **Es degradante.  
- Es su castigo, Albus. También es un ejemplo para sus compañeros, mientras la vean atendiendo a César sabrán que podemos hacerles lo que queramos. Como ya te he dicho antes, hablaremos cuando termine la comida. –** Dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos. **– Hoy, al haber acaparado vuestra atención durante tanto tiempo, lo tendremos en cuenta y ampliaremos el tiempo para que podáis comer. Pero el resto de los días sabed que la comida será servida a la una en punto y se retirará a las dos.**

Comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, comentando entre ellos las distintas normas que habían impuesto y que tampoco eran demasiadas como para que los chiquillos las fuesen a olvidar. Los mismos chiquillos estaban callados y no eran capaces de reaccionar. Algunos tenían cerca a un profesor que estaba atado y amordazado, no sabían qué hacer. Lucian, percatándose de ese detalle, indicó a sus guardias que los liberasen para que pudiesen comer tranquilos. Así lo hicieron pero se quedaron con sus varitas, por si acaso.

**- ¿De verdad matarán a alguien si les desobedece? –** Susurró Susan a Lavender.  
**- Ya has oído a Dirk, no necesariamente serán ellos los que ejecuten esas sentencias y Julia lo ha dejado muy claro. Si alguien sale de su sala común cuando los zombis de ella están guardando un pasillo, ellos no entienden de excusas o explicaciones. Pero esos zombis estarán ahí por si el Sabbat lograse infiltrar a alguien en el castillo. Son una medida de seguridad como otra cualquiera, pero no les puedes dar órdenes complejas. –** Explicó Lavender con tranquilidad mientras se servía un poco de comida. – **Pues sí que tiene buena pinta este estofado… me recuerda al que comimos en aquel restaurante en navidades. –** Comentó. **– Estoy pensando que probablemente tengamos que mudarnos al estudio de Dumbledore, para que Dirk esté más cerca del centro del castillo. ¿Dónde dormirá Dumbledore? –** Se preguntó por mera curiosidad.  
**- Supongo que le enviarán a Gryffindor, antes era el Jefe de esa casa, ¿no?** – Comenté dándole un sorbo a mi copa.  
**- ¿Y qué harán con McGonagall? –** Preguntó Hermione a mi lado. **– Ella es ahora la Jefa de Casa, no pueden compartir habitación… -** Con el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que no le gustaba mucho el modo en que Lucian había llevado las cosas, pero reconocía que no les habían dado opción.  
**- Oye, Lavender… -** La llamó Crabe. – **Si vais a mudaros de habitación, ¿podemos Goyle y yo quedarnos con la vuestra de la torre? No nos apetece quedarnos en Slytherin, no vaya a ser que se lo tomen a mal.  
- Por supuesto. Aunque Dirk se aseguró de que vuestras habitaciones quedasen dentro del escudo de protección, no os puede pasar nada allí tampoco.** – Le aseguró ella.  
**- Eso me recuerda que Lucian ya le dijo a Dirk que tenía que añadir alguna habitación más en su sección, nosotros estamos un poco apretados. Imagino que Haquim y sus esposas también.** – Ginebra charlaba animadamente, aunque nosotros éramos la única mesa en la que se hablaba sin reparos y se comía tranquilamente.  
**- No os preocupéis por nosotras.** – Añadió una de las odaliscas. **– Estamos muy cómodas en nuestros aposentos.  
- Sí, estamos acostumbradas a tener que compartir dormitorio desde hace mucho, por lo que no tenemos queja del arreglo que ha hecho Dirk para nosotras.** – Intervino otra.  
**- Señor Malfoy, perdone el atrevimiento, pero…** - Habló uno de los guardias, por sus galones lo reconocí como un teniente. – **Si sus dos amigos van a dejar dos dormitorios libres dentro del escudo protector, ¿cree que podrían ser utilizados por mis hombres para poder descansar durante los cambios de guardia? Sería muy útil que alguno estuviese en el interior para poder responder a cualquier llamada.  
- Supongo que estará bien, podría comentárselo su capitán al señor Deveraux para hacerlo más oficial, pero me parece una buena idea.** – Acordé. **– Hablaré en su favor si se me pidiese consejo.  
- Muchas gracias, señor.** – Inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia mí.  
**- La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo en que, aunque Dirk ha ampliado la torre, estamos un poco apretaditos.** – Dijo Luca distraídamente.  
**- Vamos, no puedes esperar que tengamos las mismas comodidades que disponemos en la Fortaleza… -** Le protestó Bárbara.  
**- Es que hace tanto tiempo que no tenía que compartir cuarto contigo… que ya me había olvidado de lo maniática que eras.** – Le sonrió él.  
**- Y yo de lo caótico que puedes llegar a ser tú.** – Devolviéndosela. **– Pero consuélate con que esta noche estarás solito… pienso hacerle una visitilla a cierto mago que cree que soy… jugosa.** – Riéndose divertida.  
**- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dejar solito? –** Luca enarcó una ceja y se giró a Justin. **– ¿Just, me harías compañía esta noche? –** El chico se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, probablemente tuviese mucho que ver el que Luca estuviese acariciando su muslo.  
**- ¿Podemos hablarlo luego?** – Le pidió en un susurro casi inaudible.  
**- No te avergonzarás de mí, ¿verdad?** – Acariciando su cuello con lujuria.  
**- Luca… no estamos solos y… no creo que sea el momento.** – Soltando una risita floja porque el ghoul le había hecho cosquillas.  
**- Es el mejor momento, nadie te presta atención… todos están concentrados en cual será el siguiente golpe que dejarán caer nuestros señores.** – Le susurró al oído, aprovechando para mordisquear su lóbulo. **– Venga… sólo dime que vendrás… -** Le instó.  
**- Si quieres que te deje comer, yo que tú le decía algo.** – Le recomendó Bárbara. **– Es lo malo de su temperamento italiano, no para hasta que no consigue lo que quiere.  
- Eso es, hazle caso a la escocesa… me conoce muy bien. –** Continuó Luca.  
**- De acuerdo… iré.** – Girándose para mirarlo a los ojos. **- ¿Contento?  
- No sabes tú cuanto. –** Besándolo en los labios y haciendo que Justin se olvidase de que estaba en medio del comedor y que no todas las miradas estaban centradas en la mesa principal.  
**- Una pregunta, mera curiosidad… -** Dijo Zach. **- ¿Queda alguien por salir del armario en Hufflepuff o es que soy el único hetero?  
- No lo tengo muy claro, Zach… me da que aún hay muchos dentro del armario.** – Se carcajeó Hannah.  
**- Vale, tengo que decírselo a En… seguro que estará contenta de haberse topado con el único que podría haberla ayudado ese día.** – Sonriéndose divertido.  
**- Por eso no te preocupes, seguro que ya lo sabe.** – Le dijo George. **– Tiene una especie de radar para detectar a los posibles compañeros de cama apropiados.  
- Me tomas el pelo, ¿no? –** Zach lo miró sorprendido.  
**- A ver, no es que sea algo que tenga por ser vampira, pero sí que acierta bastante en ese tipo de cuestiones.** – Señaló a Hannah y a Susan. – **Seguro que supo lo vuestro antes que vosotras dos os dieseis cuenta.  
- Bueno, tampoco es que fuese muy difícil.** – Se sonrojó Hannah. **– Hermione también se dio cuenta y no tiene superpoderes.  
- Es que lo llevabais escrito en la frente… -** se rió mi mujer.  
- **¡Y yo que pensaba que era discreta! –** Se quejó Susan.  
**- ¡Luca!** – Barbie le lanzó un bollo que el ghoul atrapó a ciegas con la mano. **- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar que el pobre chico coma algo? –** Luca se separó de Justin y le lanzó una mirada cargada de picardía a su compañera. **– Comida, Luca, comida de la que hay sobre la mesa.  
- Vale… aunque no le iba a dejar desfallecer de hambre, siempre podía escabullirme más tarde hasta las cocinas para proveerle de todo lo necesario.** – Protestó el ghoul.  
**- Pero… ¿y los zombis? –** Se preocupó Justin.  
**- Son los zombis de mi señora, ¿recuerdas? A mí no me harán nada, Just.** – Acariciando la mejilla del joven. – **Pero Bárbara tiene razón, será mejor que te deje comer ahora para que tengas fuerzas para más adelante.  
- También tendrá que estudiar. –** Comentó Marco. – **Seguro que quiere aprobar este curso para no tener que volver a este sitio el año que viene.  
- Por eso no te preocupes, Marco. –** Intervino Ziva. **– Si es necesario le doy un par de clases magistrales y es capaz de darle mil vueltas al examinador.  
- Sí, algo me dice que… los que estamos en esta mesa no vamos a tener muchos problemas para aprobar este curso.** – Añadió Blaise. **– Entre las clases avanzadas que ya hemos tenido y las que nos darán…  
- Y no te olvides de otro detalle a mayores, que los que son ghoules ya no requieren de varita para realizar la mayor parte de las pruebas.** – Le aclaré.  
**- ¿Es absolutamente necesario que esperes a convertirme en ghoul uno o dos años? –** Me preguntó de inmediato.  
**- Sí, lo siento, pero no puedo precipitarme con eso.** – Le aseguré.  
**- Aún así tendréis que estudiar para las pruebas escritas, bombón. –** Le recordó Isabel. – **Nosotros no podemos ayudaros con eso.  
- Es cierto… y ya podéis ir acelerando el ritmo de estudio. –** Se carcajeó Pansy. **– Porque los exámenes están programados para dentro de un mes.  
- ¿Pero qué dices, Pansy? –** Mi mujer la miró sorprendida. – **Se supone que aún nos quedan dos meses para los EXTASIS.  
- Ya no, Julia y Tony nos pidieron a Theo y a mí que les llevásemos al Ministerio para acelerar el proceso.  
- ¡Draco, luego tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para recoger los volúmenes de Historia de los Enanos antes de que se acaben los ejemplares necesarios! –** Mi mujer se había olvidado por completo de la invasión y ahora estaba centrada en hacer una lista mental de todos los libros que iba a tener que leer en tan poco tiempo. **– También está el de Encantamientos Avanzados de Phineas Smith, el de Pociones Para Emergencias de Barnabee Johnson, seguro que también necesitaré Runas Élficas Protectoras…  
- Tranquila, fida'i. Seguro que a Tony no le importará darte un poquito más de tiempo para estudiar y estar preparada a tiempo. –** La tranquilizó Isabel.  
**- ¡Pero eso sería hacer trampa! Los demás no tendrán esa oportunidad… -** Protestó.  
**- Piensa en el druida como tu giratiempo particular, cariño.** – Acariciando su espalda. – **En tercero te resultó muy útil y el resto no lo tenía.  
- Supongo que si lo planteas así…** - Reconoció pensativa.

La comida desapareció de las mesas indicando que se había terminado el tiempo dedicado a comer. Nosotros sí que habíamos comido, por lo menos los compañeros que aún requerían comer para sustentarse, los demás alumnos no sé si habían aprovechado la oportunidad. Todos se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Por eso Lucian se levantó para indicarles sus órdenes inmediatas para esa tarde.

**- Como hoy no tenéis clases, podéis retiraros a vuestras salas comunes, el patio interior o la biblioteca. Recordad que deberéis estar aquí a las ocho en punto para poder cenar. **

Los alumnos se levantaron todos a una y salieron como alma que lleva al diablo del comedor. Estaba claro que querían alejarse al máximo de los vampiros. Y lo más probable es que se fuesen todos corriendo a sus salas comunes para intentar planear algún tipo de reacción, conociendo a los Gryffindor, serían los primeros en meter la pata hasta el gaznate. Los profesores se quedaron en sus sitios, esperando a la conversación que sabían tendría lugar ahora. Una en la que esperaban poder participar, sobre todo aquellos que habían estado maniatados y amordazados antes.

**- Ahora sí que es el momento de hablar, Albus.** – Lucian se levantó y se desplazó hasta el borde de la tarima, donde se sentó para poder estar más cerca del director y el resto de profesores. **– Dirk, intenta hacer un poco de organización para que estemos todos más cómodos, por favor.**

Lameth cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, de inmediato todo empezó a cambiar a su alrededor, hasta que abarcó todo el Comedor. Sin que nos diésemos cuenta apenas del cambio, las mesas desaparecieron y la sala se transformó en una réplica modificada del salón de audiencias del Palacete. Lucian y Lara estaban en sus sitiales, cómodamente sentados. El resto de los vampiros tenían también una silla acorde con su estatus. Nosotros, como meros espectadores, teníamos derecho a unos cómodos bancos. En el medio, los profesores estaban sentados en otro banco semicircular. Los guardias seguían ocupando sus puestos y no movieron ni un músculo que demostrase su sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de escenario. Lameth estaba sonriendo como un niño.

**- Lo siento… es que hace tanto tiempo que no me encontraba tan a gusto realizando este tipo de cosas… -** se excusó. **– Al castillo le gusta que lo reforme, se siente bien cuando hago cambios en él.** – Explicó a Dumbledore. – **Pero entiende que ustedes no tenían el poder para hacerlo, no les guarda rencor.  
- ¿De verdad puede sentir al castillo? –** Preguntó completamente asombrado el Director.  
**- Claro, está tan vivo como ustedes, la magia lo alimenta continuamente. Echa mucho de menos a sus fundadores y a los que les ayudamos a que lo creasen, le apena que existan pocos magos con la capacidad necesaria para llegar hasta él.** – Miró hacia Ziva. **– También está muy contento de que estés con nosotros, Mirdin, pero lamenta que no tengas la madurez suficiente para poder unirte a él.  
- Lo sé, viejo amigo, a mí también me apena no poder sentirlo. –** Suspiró Ziva. – **Otra vez será.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Vale, ahora que ha quedado claro que Dirk y el castillo se han hecho amiguitos, creo que podríamos comenzar a hablar de otras cosas más importantes, ¿no creéis?** – Pidió Lucian.  
**- Sí, claro, perdona Luc.** – Se disculpó Lameth.  
**- Lucian, exactamente cuáles son tus intenciones. –** Pidió Dumbledore.  
**- Lo dejé muy claro antes, Albus.** – Mirándolo seriamente. **– No quiero que los alumnos me estorben. Todo esto es para tenerlos controlados y que no les pase nada mientras nosotros nos encargamos de contener al Sabbat. Porque van a volver y con más efectivos, eso puedes tenerlo muy claro. Si me desobedecen, sufrirán las consecuencias. Pero no porque vaya a matarlos con mis propias manos, sino porque se toparán con aquellas líneas de defensa que hemos dispuesto.  
- Antes de irnos os advertimos de que debíais poner orden en este gallinero.** – Se levantó Isabel acercándose al sitial de Haquim. – **No nos hicisteis caso, dejasteis que siguiesen campando a sus anchas, que su rencor hacia nosotros creciese. Vosotros mismos fuisteis los responsables de que hayamos tenido que tomar esta medida.  
- Así es. –** Corroboró Lucian. **– También eso nos obligará a ser más estrictos con vosotros, puesto que los alumnos verán todo lo que os ocurra como un ejemplo de lo que pueda llegar a sucederles a ellos. También estaréis sujetos al toque de queda, no era una baladronada. El régimen de comidas será como se ha indicado. Los guardias tendrán otros turnos diferentes, de ese modo no se superpondrán unos con otros, para que no existan roces o familiaridades.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con nosotros?** – Preguntó Dumbledore.  
**- Por lo de ahora me limitaré a eliminar parte de vuestros privilegios, como el que no podréis imponer castigos. Eso será cosa nuestra. Tú ya no dispondrás de tu bastión en la torre del Director, por supuesto. Ese cuarto será utilizado a partir de ahora por Dirk…  
- No es por fastidiar, conste, es que así estoy en el centro neurálgico del castillo y puedo conectar mejor con él.** – Explicó Lameth. **– Por eso el despacho del Director está situado ahí y no en otro sitio.  
- Entiendo. –** Aceptó Dumbledore. **– No sólo es para demostrar que ya no tengo control sobre Hogwarts, realmente tiene una razón práctica.  
- Eso también, aunque el que no dispongas de acceso a esa zona del castillo también influye en cómo los alumnos te verán a partir de ahora**. – Reconoció Lucian. **– Todo está interconectado de algún modo, nos guste o no. Por supuesto que entendemos que tienes que dormir en algún sitio y no eres nuestro prisionero ni nada por el estilo, aunque en esencia todos lo sois, Dirk se encargará de ampliar las estancias del Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor para que puedas acomodarte ahí mientras dura esta ocupación.  
- Muy amable por tu parte el tener mi comodidad en consideración. –** Agradeció Dumbledore con cierto sarcasmo.  
**- Lo del toque de queda sigue en pie, Albus. No me haré responsable de que un zombi, un guardia o un demonio te mate si sales de esa torre después de las diez. –** Le advirtió nuevamente.  
**- ¿Demonios? –** Exclamó la profesora Sprout.  
**- Sí, Pomona, Demonios del Abismo. Criaturas de un mundo alternativo que viven en eternas sombras y que pocas veces salen de ahí. Les va a encantar poder pasearse en este plano de existencia y se sentirán muy felices si alguien va corriendo hacia ellos para servirles de cena. –** Explicó Lara. **– Les encanta la carne fresca y corretona.  
- Creo recordar que también le cogieron gusto a la carne británica hace un tiempo.** – Se burló César. - **¿No enviaste a varios ejércitos britanos al Abismo durante aquella campaña?  
- Sí, guardaron unos cuantos carros de recuerdo y todo.** – Añadió Lucian. **– Pero no nos vayamos por las ramas, que siempre nos pasa lo mismo cuando nos ponemos a recordar viejos tiempos. –** Negando con la cabeza. **– En lo que se refiere a los Jefes de Casa. Por ahora mantendrán su posición, siempre que no intenten alentar a los alumnos que tengan bajo su cargo a rebelarse contra nosotros. Los fantasmas que campan a sus anchas por las distintas casas estarán encantados de informar a Julia de cualquier ruptura de dichas condiciones.  
- Supongo que pueden estar seguros en lo que respecta a Snape.** – Refunfuñó McGonagall mientras llevaba una mano a su hombro herido.  
**- Minerva, os advertí de que no era razonable el desoír sus advertencias. Yo sí que me preocupé porque mis alumnos entendiesen que no era recomendable enfrentarse a estos vampiros, que no eran como los que venían en los libros. –** Protestó el aludido. **– Intenté que os aprovechaseis de lo que había podido aprender durante este tiempo, pero no quisisteis hacerme caso y ahora os toca lamentaros.  
- Muy bien explicado, querido.** – Elogió Julia.  
**- Ahora no es el momento para echarnos cosas en cara. Lo hecho, hecho está.** – Volvió a interrumpir Lucian. – **Como decía, los Jefes de Casa seguirán teniendo la posibilidad de controlar, hasta cierto punto, lo que ocurra en sus respectivas casas, pero tampoco os creáis que vais a disponer de un gran poder. Lo de los castigos sigue en pie, nosotros seremos quienes nos ocupemos de considerar las acciones que merezcan ser castigadas y de qué manera. Los horarios serán consultados con nosotros, todo lo referente a las actividades no lectivas también pasará por nuestra aprobación previa. Tendrán que buscar acomodo también para el resto de profesores. Sé que lo habitual es que duerman en las habitaciones adjuntas a sus aulas y estudios, pero eso tendrá que cambiar. Sólo habrá cuatro sitios donde no pondremos guardianes y esos serán las cuatro casas, espero que aceptéis esta medida como una precaución más y no como un castigo.  
- En lo que tiene que ver con las clases, también tenemos algunas cosas que decir.** – Lara tomó el relevo. **– No estamos del todo contentos con que uno de los profesores sea un lupino, no es por nada, pero sabemos cuan incontrolables pueden llegar a ser. –** Lupin iba a protestar. **– Sí, ya sé que se toma usted una poción para no ser otra cosa que un lobito bueno, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que se le olvide tomarla y que ande suelto por el castillo. Se le asignarán unas dependencias en los calabozos, intentaremos que resulten lo más cómodas posibles para que no lo considere un castigo en sí, pero no se le permitirá deambular por el castillo en ningún momento. Sus clases las impartirá otro profesor. Albus, si te parece bien sería oportuno que tú fueses el que lo sustituyese, de ese modo seguirás teniendo contacto con todos los alumnos.  
- ¿Qué medidas adoptarán conmigo?** – Preguntó Firenze. **– Yo tampoco soy un mago como ellos.  
- Ya, a ese respecto, En… -** Lara se giró a la Gangrel.  
**- He estado hablando con tu caballada, están dispuestos a aceptar que vuelvas por un tiempo, sin rencores. Tampoco sería una medida definitiva, claro, pero creo que agradecerán tu presencia ahora que el Bosque Prohibido es un mundo un poco más peligroso y habitado que antes.** – Explicó Ennoia con calma. **– Les he explicado toda la situación, no están muy contentos con que estemos todos viviendo en el castillo, tampoco les gusta que haya rellenado con mis criaturas su bosque, pero pudieron ver cómo se las gastaban los Sabbat y consideran que es un mal menor siempre que nosotros nos encarguemos de impedir que vuelvan a molestarles. Aunque están prevenidos de que, al menos, tendrán que volver una vez más…  
- Esto se debe a una medida estratégica básica.** – Explicó César. **– Cuando hablamos de batallas, la primera victoria es escoger el campo en el que vas a combatir. No podemos erradicarlos a menos que vengan en masa contra nosotros, porque son demasiados y están muy desperdigados, ellos mismos cometerán el error de unirse para atacarnos. Tenemos que aprovechar esas ventajas para poder acabar con el máximo número posible de efectivos Sabbat, así como podar algunas de las cadenas de mando. Si los dejamos sin cabeza y sin nadie que los gobierne durante una larga temporada, no se plantearán volver a estos lares. También, tendrán muy presente quiénes realmente serán los causantes de su perdición, es decir, si les quedasen ganas de atacar a alguien, sería a nosotros. Todo esto fue explicado a los habitantes del Bosque que fuesen capaces de comprenderlo, están conformes de aceptar el riesgo controlado si eso consigue eliminar una amenaza para siempre.  
- Serás libre de acceder al castillo para impartir tus clases, si así lo deseas. Siempre y cuando te organices para no intentar acceder durante el toque de queda, por supuesto.** – Añadió Lucian. **– Sigamos con otros puestos comprometidos con esta ocupación.** – Sacó un papel de uno de los bolsillos. **– Argus Filch, ¿no?** – Mirando al celador que permanecía de pie dándole vueltas a la gorra. – **Por lo que tengo entendido usted no es un mago, ¿verdad?  
- No, señor. Soy lo que se denomina un Squib, señor. Hijo de magos, pero sin magia. Se me ofreció el trabajo de celador, por eso de que no podía apañármelas en el mundo de los muggles, señor.** – Sin dejar de darle vueltas a su gorra. **- ¿De verdad van a torturar a esos diablillos en los calabozos? –** Preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
**- Entiendo que no le parece una idea del todo desagradable… -** se sonrió Lucian. **– Sólo si lo consideramos oportuno, señor Filch. Usted vive en un cuarto adaptado para su puesto, cerca de su despacho, ¿es eso cierto? –** Preguntó.  
**- Sí, señor. Me quedaré allí sin moverme durante el toque de queda, mi gata, la señora Norris, me hará compañía suficiente. –** Se apresuró a decir.  
**- Seguro que sí, señor Filch, pero no creo que sea del todo seguro para usted el que esté en ese lugar por la noche. Como entiendo que no se lleva del todo bien con los alumnos y sería un inconveniente para usted el tener que compartir alguna de las casas con ellos, quizás aceptaría dormir en las dependencias que hemos preparado para mis guardias. Las encontrará aceptablemente cómodas y allí no habrá problema si se tiene que levantar en mitad de la noche. Y la señora Norris podrá ir con usted, por supuesto, a mis guardias les gustan mucho las mascotas y la recibirán con cariño.  
- Muchas gracias, señor.** – Haciéndole una reverencia a Lucian tan profunda como su lumbago se lo permitía.  
**- Buen hombre, si le parece bien, puedo darle un tónico para esos dolores.** – Se interesó Lameth al darse cuenta de cómo le costaba recuperar la postura.  
**- ¿En serio? No quiero molestarlos, señores… -** El celador estaba asombrado de que le tratasen tan bien.  
**- No es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro. Como bien hemos indicado estamos aquí para garantizar su seguridad, aunque debamos tomar medidas extremas. –** Le sonrió Lameth. **– Acérquese después por mi despacho para que le pueda diagnosticar más adecuadamente, estaré encantado de proporcionarle alivio, aunque sólo sea un poco.  
- Muchas gracias, señor.** – Luchando de nuevo con el lumbago para reverenciar a Lameth.  
**- Sigamos, Irma Pince, bibliotecaria. –** Leyó Lucian de su nota. **– Usted tampoco es lo que se denomina una bruja, ¿no es cierto?  
- No, señor, también soy una Squib. –** Reconoció la aludida con la espalda muy recta. **– Mis habitaciones se encuentran en un anexo a la biblioteca. Supongo que también quiere reubicarme. No tengo inconveniente en dormir en alguna de las casas de los magos, si ellos pueden encontrarme un sitio.  
- Será bienvenida en la casa Ravenclaw, señora Pince.** – Se adelantó Flitwick.  
**- Muy bien, arreglado. Tenga en cuenta que la biblioteca cerrará a las siete y media. Nadie puede quedarse en la sala cuando usted cierre la puerta para bajar al comedor.  
- Entiendo.** – Aceptó sin moverse de su sitio.  
**- También tendrá que aceptar que algunos de mis familiares accedan a cualquier zona, le aseguro que todos están acostumbrados a manejar textos antiguos y serán respetuosos con todos ellos. Puede que algunos vayan armados. También se le asignará una guardia para que se aseguren de que no queda nadie dentro cuando cierre las puertas, la acompañarán hasta el comedor y luego la escoltarán hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.  
- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué he de ser escoltada? –** Preguntó muy estirada.  
**- Porque sé lo difícil que le puede resultar a un amante de los libros el separarse de ellos. La guardia se encargará de que no se olvide de que tiene que cerrar a determinadas horas e impedirán que siga la rutina de volver a la biblioteca. –** Aclaró Lucian con una sonrisa. **– Madame Pomfrey, enfermera. –** La enfermera jugaba con su cofia en las manos, nerviosa. **– Será la única que seguirá manteniendo sus aposentos inalterados, ya que he constatado que se encuentran en una sección de la enfermería. Como puede que tenga que vigilar a los pacientes durante la noche, se le asignará igualmente una guardia que impida que abandone el recinto, por su propia seguridad.  
- ¿Va a devolver a la señorita Vane a su aspecto normal? –** Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.  
**- Todavía no, aún me lo estoy pensando. Su presencia en la enfermería es lo que le ayuda a mantener su estatus de enfermera, como ha podido comprobar ya, tenemos nuestro propio equipo médico. Tampoco se crea que la vamos a tener muy atareada, los malestares más sencillos serán resueltos por el señor McCaan, los que intenten fingir que están enfermos… se arrepentirán de intentar su teatro con nosotros.  
- De acuerdo. –** Aceptó con la cabeza gacha.  
**- Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. –** Miró al semi gigante intentando evaluarlo. **– Bien, señor Hagrid, usted me temo que es el que más difícil lo va a tener. No podemos permitirle que viva en el exterior del castillo, aunque su condición le permita soportar buena parte de los peligros del Bosque, ahora han aumentado considerablemente. Su clase también se verá afectada, por lo que Ennoia o George le acompañarán mientras la imparta, para evitar accidentes. Si no se encuentra cómodo en ninguna de las casas, también será bienvenido en la sección asignada a mis guardias.  
- Si el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall no tienen inconveniente, preferiría dormir en la Torre de Gryffindor**. – Dijo el grandullón. **– No me gusta esto que está haciendo con los chicos… son buenos aunque un poco traviesos, creo que están siendo demasiado duros con ellos.  
- Rubeus, ya te lo han dicho varias veces, los chicos se desmadraron, se les dio la oportunidad de ponerle remedio, no lo hicieron, ahora tocan las lamentaciones.** – Le explicó Ennoia. **– Si no das problemas, te enseñaré algunos de los especímenes que he traído específicamente para el Bosque, pero no puedes entrar en él solo. ¿De acuerdo?  
- Supongo que tendré que aceptarlo así… -** Aceptó con resignación.  
**- El resto de ustedes pueden decidir por sí mismos dónde dormir –** dirigiéndose a los profesores que quedaban. –** Como dije antes, eso aún será cosa de los Jefes de Casa, Dirk se encargará de crear habitaciones adicionales en caso de que sea necesario. –** Miró a Hagrid. **– En vista de su envergadura, creo que sería acertado que Dirk vaya diciéndole al castillo que le organice una especial para usted.  
- Ya estoy en ello.** – Anunció Lameth.  
**- Otro detalle importante. –** Volvió a tomar el relevo Lara. **– Los exámenes finales de quinto y séptimo. Hemos enviado emisarios al Ministerio de Magia y han aceptado adelantar las fechas. Tendrán lugar dentro de un mes y no dos, ténganlo en cuenta para adaptar las clases.  
- Una pregunta…** - Pidió la Madame Hooch. **- ¿Seguirá en pie el torneo de Quidditch? Sé que para ustedes no es importante, pero para los chicos sí.  
- Sí, seguirá en pie. Aunque tendremos que revisar las horas apropiadas para los entrenamientos y las fechas de los partidos.** – Comentó Lucian. **– Pero creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿no cree?  
- Supongo que sí.** – Reconoció la profesora de vuelo.  
**- Bien, pueden irse todos a intentar poner orden en sus casas. Algunos ya han comenzado a planear cómo derrocarnos, les aseguro que todos los planes que han ideado sólo tienen un final: la muerte segura de todos ellos.** – Mirando a McGonagall y dejándole claro que ella era la que más trabajo tendría. **– También supongo que tendrán que ir organizando sus cosas para mudarse a sus nuevos aposentos. No olviden lo más básico. La cena tiene lugar a las ocho y a las diez en punto los corredores se convertirán en trampas mortales para todos. –** Les invitó a marcharse. **– Señor Lupin, mis guardias le escoltarán para que recoja sus cosas y le conducirán a sus nuevas dependencias. Repito que no es nada personal, si fuese posible, le permitiría seguir como hasta ahora, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, ni por su bien, ni por el de los demás.  
- Muy bien. Me han tratado peor en otras ocasiones, al menos usted me lo dice a la cara. –** Reconoció el garou.  
**- No soy un dictador por gusto, señor Lupin. Tengo tendencia a ser un gobernante justo con mi pueblo, le aseguro que no estoy para nada contento de las medidas que me he visto obligado a adoptar en esta situación. Esperaba mucha más colaboración por su parte de la que obtuve, me alegro de que ahora no opongan más resistencia. Pero no piense que por ser razonable voy a ser más blando. Cuando tomo las riendas, no permito que el caballo se encabrite por ninguna razón.**

Pronto sólo quedamos aquellos que formábamos la creciente familia de Lucian, los vampiros, ghoules y demás simpatizantes. Sus guardias seguían apostados en las puertas, pero se notó que se relajaban ligeramente al no tener que estar pendientes de las reacciones de los magos ante las indicaciones de su señor. Lucian se relajó en su sitial, aunque Lara nos observó todavía con aire despierto. Conociendo a mi sire, una parte de él estaba escrutando las sombras para controlar que estaba siendo obedecido. Yo me mantenía al margen por el momento para no ser un estorbo, seguro que si deseaba que controlase algún punto ya me lo habría ordenado de manera específica, digamos que prefería no tomar ninguna iniciativa que pudiese resultar perjudicial para sus planes.

**- Ya todo está en marcha. Las defensas preparadas y el rebaño apropiadamente encerrado, sólo queda que pasen los días hasta que se decidan a atacar. –** Sentenció Lara. **– Espero que no os resultase demasiado difícil el soportar este momento… -** dirigiéndose sobre todo a los que nos habían acompañado de manera abierta, los que ya consideraba parte de su séquito. – **Hemos intentado que fuese lo menos traumático posible.** – Descendió del estrado y se acercó a Daphne. **– Querida mía, siento mucho lo ocurrido con tu hermana…** - desviando la mirada hacia Astoria, que seguía arrodillada a los pies de César. **– Estoy conforme con él en que un ejemplo es más efectivo que las palabras, al haber accedido a señalar a tu hermana has dejado clara tu alianza con nosotros, pero también tu conocimiento de nuestra manera de ser.** – Acarició una mejilla de Daphne con ternura maternal. – **César no va a forzar a tu hermana, puedes estar tranquila, sé que la hará trabajar en algunas tareas poco nobles, pero para que ella aprenda a ser humilde, no por el mero hecho de tener poder sobre su voluntad. Lo más probable es que, con el tiempo, cuando sepa que ha aprendido la lección, la libere para que vuelva con sus compañeros y continúe sirviendo de ejemplo.  
- Gracias, Lara. Entiendo que Astoria hizo muy mal y, desde entonces he temido lo que podría sucederle. No siento rencor hacia César ni hacia vosotros. –** Su semblante aún así mostraba su amargura al ver a su hermana en esa situación. **– Supongo que me costará un poco asimilarlo, pero sé que no le vais a hacer daño deliberadamente.  
- En absoluto, Daphne.** – Le aseguró César. – **Trataré bien a tu hermana, quizás incluso sea beneficioso para ella el estar un tiempo bajo mi control.  
- Supongo que podéis aprovechar que estoy reorganizando las casas para irme pidiendo todas esas modificaciones en la torre de las que hablabais durante la comida.** – Propuso Lameth con una sonrisa, cambiando el tema de conversación para no abrumar más a Daphne.  
**- Sí, que estamos un poco apretadillos, nada más.** – Comentó Ginebra.

Así comenzamos a enumerar los cambios necesarios en la torre, Lameth lo había hecho bastante bien al principio, pero ahora que estábamos todos, podíamos aportar más ideas. Cuando toda esta reorganización terminó, incluso el que varios guardias durmiesen dentro de la torre, nos fuimos levantando para ir a terminar de asentarnos. Como bien había explicado Lavender, siendo tantos necesitábamos tiempo para organizarnos. Hay que tener en cuenta que nosotros no podíamos hacer como los alumnos, que simplemente llegaban a sus casas, donde los elfos habían deshecho el equipaje y se habían ocupado de todo para que estuviesen cómodos. En nuestro caso, los elfos apenas pisaban la torre, por indicación de Tony, por lo que éramos nosotros quienes teníamos que encargarnos de subir y bajar baúles, guardar la ropa, trasladar muebles en algunos casos.

Pero todos nos manejábamos como una gran familia, no teníamos inconveniente en ayudarnos los unos a los otros, los más fuertes nos encargábamos de las tareas que requerían levantar pesos, los que teníamos un mayor manejo de la magia, nos ocupábamos de los pequeños detalles o de la decoración, agilizando las tareas del resto. Lameth y Lavender esperaron sin prisas a que Dumbledore hubiese recogido sus pertenencias de la torre del director, no querían apresurar al anciano y tampoco darle la impresión de que estaban deseosos de ocupar su despacho. Es más, a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia que ellos se alejasen tanto de nosotros, lo único que nos tranquilizaba era el férreo bloqueo que sabíamos el atlante impondría para que nadie se atreviese a entrar sin su permiso.

**- Por cierto, Draco…** - Me llamó cuando bajaba las escaleras después de ayudar a Crabe y Goyle a instalarse en su nueva habitación. – **Quería comentarte un par de cosas.  
- Lo que quieras Dirk, sabes que si necesitas lo que sea… -** Me ofrecí gustoso.  
**- No, no es eso. –** Riéndose. – **Es sólo que, ahora que estoy en comunión con el castillo y percibo lo mismo que él, me doy cuenta de algunos de los trabajos que has hecho en su mejora… Digamos que el castillo quiere darte las gracias por haber sacado el Basilisco de ese lugar, también está muy contento con las reformas que has hecho.  
- ¡Vaya, gracias!** – Sorprendido.  
**- Me sorprende que no notases cómo intentaba agradecértelo… ¿No percibiste algo en particular cuando te dedicabas a modificar la Cámara?  
- La verdad es que no, ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de notar nada.** – Reconocí. – **Imagino que es porque tampoco soy demasiado especial para el castillo o que no me considera merecedor de su atención como contigo.  
- ¡Qué raro!** – Masculló pensativo. – **Bueno, da igual, sólo era eso… que Hogwarts aprecia tu gusto por la decoración.** – Dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Logramos tenerlo todo arreglado antes de las ocho y nos fuimos juntos hacia el comedor. En esta ocasión no nos encontramos con alumnos por los pasillos, directamente aparecieron todos en grupo desde sus respectivas casas. El Gran Comedor volvía a presentar su aspecto anterior, con la quinta mesa en medio de aquellas que correspondían a las casas. Más o menos volvimos a ocupar los mismos sitios que antes, aunque ahora los guardias no se unieron a nosotros por lo que las odaliscas estaban más cerca. También vinieron Aaliyah, Dominique y Laurent. Los vampiros se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la mesa presidencial. Para ellos no era necesario encontrarse en una posición elevada para controlar todo lo que ocurría en el salón, como en el caso de los profesores, pero así les recordaban a los alumnos quién mandaba ahora en el castillo y que estaban siempre vigilantes. Por supuesto, Astoria estaba arrodillada junto a César, dispuesta a servirle en cuanto él se lo ordenase.

Los profesores fueron sentándose en las mesas en cuyas casas ahora convivían. Snape, quizás como un gesto de compañerismo o porque no quería destacar sobre el resto, también se sentó a la mesa con los alumnos de Slytherin. A Hufflepuff se habían unido la profesora de Aritmancia y la de Runas Antiguas; en Ravenclaw, además de Flitwick, estaban la bibliotecaria, la profesora de Astronomía y Trelawney; la mesa de Gryffindor contaba con Dumbledore, Hagrid, y la profesora Hooch. Me pareció gracioso que aún desconfiasen de Slytherin como para no haber querido desplazarse a esa casa, seguro que la alineación de Snape con nosotros había influido considerablemente en que nadie escogiese mudarse a las mazmorras. El silencio seguía predominando en el Gran Comedor y la única mesa en la que se conversaba animadamente era la nuestra.

**- ¿No se pondrá celosa Felicia cuando se entere de que compartes habitación con Ginebra, Harry? –** Le preguntó Crabe en cuanto apareció la comida y comenzamos a servirnos.  
**- Para nada, Feli sabe que entre Ginny y yo ahora no hay más que una buena amistad. –** Respondió despreocupado. **- ¿Me acercas la fuente de verduras, por favor?** – Pidió. **– Además, Feli no sabe lo que son los celos. ¿Te lo imaginas?  
- ¡No fastidies!** – Soltó Goyle. **- ¿Una mujer que no es celosa?  
- Estás rodeadito de ellas, Greg.** – Se carcajeó mi mujer al escuchar ese comentario tan curioso.  
**- A ver, para que quede claro… -** Se levantó Ginebra. **- ¿Hay alguna mujer celosa en esta mesa?** – Preguntó alzando la voz. **– Vamos… si hay alguna no la vamos a linchar, que seguro que tendrá sus razones y todo.** – Revisó la mesa a un lado y otro fingiendo que hacía visera con la mano para aguzar la vista. **– Nada, Greg, lo tienes crudo para que te hagan una escenita de celos. –** Ziva y ella se rieron a carcajadas, pronto todas las demás se unieron también a la risa común, al igual que algunos hombres.  
**- Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de algunos hombres… -** Comentó Hermione mirándome de soslayo.  
**- Yo tengo superados mis celos…** - Alzando las manos en señal de rendición. **– Palabra de Boy Scout.  
- Eso no se lo cree nadie, rubito.** – Se carcajeó Isabel.  
**- De acuerdo… hago lo posible por superarlos. Dejémoslo ahí.** – Maticé.  
**- Eso sí que es curioso.** – Intervino Susan. **- ¿Por qué los tíos siempre sois más celosos que las tías y, sin embargo, nos tildáis a todas de Gorgonas pendientes de cabellos, rastros de pintalabios y cosas así?  
- Yo no voy a entrar en esa discusión.** – Negando con la cabeza. **– Me niego. –** Dándole un sorbo a mi copa de sangre.  
**- En realidad es muy sencillo, Susan…** - le contestó una de las odaliscas. – **Los hombres no pueden estar seguros de su progenie, por eso temen que nosotras nos dediquemos a estar con varios hombres y luego queramos convencerles que los vástagos son suyos.  
- A nosotras se nos supone débiles y frágiles, con necesidad de tener un protector que vele por nuestra seguridad.** – Añadió otra de las odaliscas. – **Supuestamente tendríamos que ser celosas por temer el perder al proveedor de esa seguridad y estabilidad.  
- Pero todo eso no son más que condicionamientos sociales que aparecieron con determinadas culturas. –** Protestó Aaliyah. **– Hoy en día los celos no tienen excusa racional alguna. Tampoco es que la monogamia tenga que ser la única forma de unión, por ejemplo, nosotras no tenemos ningún inconveniente en compartir entre todas a Haquim. Porque somos nosotras quienes lo compartimos, no él quien se favorece de tener tantas esposas… -** Todas las odaliscas se unieron a ella en una carcajada general.  
**- También hubo algunas ocasiones en las que una mujer tenía varios maridos…** - comentó George.  
** - ¿Y para qué quiere una mujer más de un marido?** – Preguntó Pansy. **- ¡Con lo fastidioso que es ya tener que estar pendiente de uno!  
- Tienes razón, hoy en día es mejor dedicarse a no casarse. –** Acordó Ginebra. **– Así puedes hacer lo que te da la gana con quien quieras, que uno te viene bien, pues te lo quedas para que te eche un cable de vez en cuando, pero si se pone muy molesto…** - chasqueó los dedos. **- ¡Puerta!  
- Pues yo sí quiero casarme, tener hijos y vivir una de esas vidas anodinas y normales… -** Intervino Daphne, que hasta ahora se había comedido un poco. – **A ver, sé que lo de los celos es algo que ha quedado desfasado, como la fidelidad eterna y todo eso… pero si entre dos personas se llega a un acuerdo de convivencia y se hablan las cosas… no tiene por qué ser todo tan drástico.  
- Ya, Daphne, pero es que tú tienes la suerte de que Blaise ya está bien entrenadito por su madre para ser un buen chico y no dar la brasa con exigencias. –** Siguió Ginebra. – **Y en la parte de celos, chica… lo ibas a llevar crudo, creo que pocas son las que quedan en este castillo a las que no se haya beneficiado antes de conocerte.  
- No exageres, Gin, puedo nombrar muchas.** – Protestó Blaise. **– Además, creo que habíamos dejado lo de los celos solucionado. No tengo intención de ir de flor en flor cuando tengo una de las orquídeas más hermosas a mi lado.  
- ¿Ves? Está tan bien enseñadito que ya te hace la pelota para que no te entre la tentación de enfadarte con él.** – Señaló la pelirroja.  
**- No es eso, Ginny. –** Volvió a intervenir Harry. **– Yo opino como él, no tengo ningún interés en otras mujeres desde que estoy con Felicia.  
- Sí, puedo dar fe de ello.** – Girándose hacia Ziva. **- ¿Te puedes creer que no se inmutó cuando me vio con estas pintas?  
- Eso es que la alianza de compromiso no deja que le llegue bien la sangre a ciertas partes…** - Explicó Ziva. **– Porque yo te encuentro muy deseable.  
- Gracias.** – Guiñándole un ojo con picardía. **– Debe de ser eso.**

Mientras seguían con su discusión acerca de hombres y mujeres, con distintas intervenciones pero siendo Ginebra la que más llamaba la atención de todos nosotros, yo me dediqué a observar discretamente las otras mesas. En su mayoría parecían intentar sobrellevar lo mejor posible el momento de tener que estar en la misma habitación que nosotros. Sólo unos pocos parecían interesados en lo que ocurría en nuestra mesa, incluso me pareció ver algunas cabezas asintiendo o negando según los comentarios que resonaban en el apabullante silencio. Los profesores eran los que mejor parecían sobrellevarlo, quizás estuviesen haciendo cálculos mentales de cómo resolver la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no parecía que fuesen a intentar nada en el momento más inmediato.

A las nueve, la comida desapareció de las mesas. Todos se levantaron y se fueron sin protestar hacia sus respectivas salas. El que estuviesen comportándose tan bien era lo que más me estaba preocupando. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría esta tranquilidad aparente. Mi señor y yo intercambiamos miradas, él tampoco se fiaba de esa silenciosa aceptación de sus condiciones. Pero estaríamos preparados para cualquier eventualidad, o todos perecerían en su intento de acabar con nuestro dominio del castillo. Quizás con lo que no contaban era con que, no es que nosotros actuásemos confiados porque nos creíamos superiores a ellos, sino porque las mentes más brillantes en cuestiones de sitios, invasiones, ocupaciones y dictaduras, habían calculado hasta el más nimio de los detalles. Regresamos a nuestra Torre con la confianza de saber que los corredores pronto se llenarían de los seres más implacables a la hora de cumplir las órdenes de sus señores.

Cuando se cerró la compuerta de la Cámara pude relajarme al fin. Mi sire no me había encargado ninguna tarea para esa noche, quizás deseaba que estuviese tranquilo esa primera noche, o que sabía que tendría suficiente al tener que tratar con mi esposa. La que siempre discutía las decisiones dictatoriales de los vampiros. No habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar antes pues yo había estado ocupado con ayudar a los demás a asentarse, por eso imaginaba que aprovecharía que al fin estábamos solos para enumerar todo con lo que no estaba conforme. Aunque había resultado bastante razonable cuando le había dicho lo de la ocupación del castillo, una cosa es pensarlo y otra verlo en directo.

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Hermione?** – Preferí ser yo quien iniciase la conversación, sabía que ella tardaría un tiempo en demostrar su desagrado o disconformidad, hasta que lo hubiese molido varias veces en su mente.  
**- Aunque no te lo creas, me encuentro bastante bien, Draco.** – Acertaba, no me lo creía. **– Casi me preocupas más tú… -** Mirándome mientras se desnudaba antes de darse un baño. – **Imagino que esto no es como cuando tuviste que acompañar a los Mortífagos aquella vez, pero debe de resultarte difícil.  
- Ayuda el verlo desde otra perspectiva, no estamos aquí para matar alumnos, sino para protegerlos. La única pega es que no se lo crean. –** Encogiéndome de hombros y desnudándome también para unirme a ella en el estanque. – **Entonces no tienes nada que objetar a las medidas tomadas por Lucian y los demás, ¿no?  
- La verdad es que no.** – Reclinándose contra mí en el agua. **– Hasta me encuentro sorprendida de lo razonables y lógicos que pueden llegar a ser. Me da pena lo de Astoria, pero creo lo que César y Lara le dijeron a Daphne. Ahora sólo espero que no sean estúpidos y tengan en cuenta las advertencias.  
- Por desgracia, amor mío, temo que mañana despertemos para conocer alguna muerte. –** Acariciando su cabello.  
**- Yo también. Pero no será culpa nuestra, más claro no se les ha podido dejar.** – Cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a la calma reinante en nuestra sala.

Xxxxx

_Y aquí está hasta ahora la primera fase de la invasión del castillo de Hogwarts, supongo que tenéis muchas opiniones al respecto de cómo se ha tratado a los alumnos y profesores, el que haya encerrado a Lupin, la reacción de Zach y George ante el ataque a Ennoia, cómo Severus está tan servil con los vampiros (chico listo que sabe lo que hay) o el que no hayan intentado poner remedio alguno a la situación durante las vacaciones._

_Supongo que todo esto y mucho más me lo diréis por review, lo que me lleva a… _

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Hola, Yune!**_

_Tienes razón, buena parte de los vampiros se han buscado un compañero mago, de una u otra manera. Lucian tiene a Ginebra y Harry, Ennoia tiene a Zach, Lameth a Lavender, Draco a Hermione, Isabel tiene a AJ (aunque lo suyo ocurriese hace mucho tiempo). Sólo el matrimonio de sádicos, César, Calebros y Haquim siguen sin asociarse más de lo necesario con los magos, pero es que no va en ellos el mantener relaciones largas o de ese tipo. _

_Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que también lo encuentres interesante ya que trata muchos aspectos importantes del carácter de cada uno de ellos. Nos leemos en el siguiente. _

_Un besazo, _

_Madie_

_**Hoooola, Anne!**_

_Me encanta ese entusiasmo ante la sobredosis de capítulos, jejeje. Y no son pequeñitos, precisamente. Os toca de lleno todo el proceso de ocupación de Hogwarts por parte de nuestros queridos vampiros y sus fieles ghoules. _

_Zach no deja de ser un chavalito de diecisiete años, alucina a colores con eso de estar teniendo relaciones serias con una mujer adulta, además una peligrosa vampira. Lo del "Cromosoma Y" ha sido muy comentado, pero es que es cierto: eso de que les falte un cacho a la X hace que se comporten de un modo un poco burro a esas edades y que sólo tengan una cosa en la mente. ¿Para qué engañarnos? A esas edades y en el resto, jajaja. _

_Muchas veces tengo comentado que algunos vampiros tienen un equivalente en la vida real, en lo que se refiere a aspecto físico por lo menos. Ennoia está basada en Summer Glau, la actriz de Serenity. Es bajita, delgadita, con una cara de muñequita que le da un punto de inocencia. Todo eso ha sido aprovechado hasta la saciedad por la antediluviana a lo largo de su vida, ha explotado su imagen de ser inocente para ahorrarse el tener que librar batallas o peleas, aunque no deja de ser una de las más peligrosas de todo el árbol generacional de los cainitas. Creada por el mismo Caín, se especializó en todo lo que tiene que ver con el lado más salvaje de los vampiros, con el depredador en sí, sus dones son los propios de un depredador: se puede camuflar con el entorno y sus presas, mejora su comunicación con todos los seres salvajes, aumenta su capacidad de combate, etc. George explica muy bien cómo es ella cuando se la describe a Zach. En general no es sociable, no le gusta estar rodeada de muchos humanos, se suele aislar en puntos a los que el hombre no llega y se codea con bestias peligrosas. _

_Pero todo ello también te ayuda a entender que George esté preocupado por la seguridad de Ennoia cuando comienza una relación sentimental con Zach. Ella no es como los demás, no es una especialista de la mentira y tampoco se caracteriza por sus grandes dones sociales. Sí que tiene todavía su corazoncito, no está del todo muerto dentro de sí. Pero ha sido muy maltratado a lo largo de los siglos, comenzando con un matrimonio concertado a una edad muy temprana siendo humana todavía. Cuando fue convertida en vampira, luego fue abandonada a su suerte por su creador, los chiquillos que creó tampoco se quedaron con ella. Es una leona solitaria, peligrosa y dolorida, desconfía de todo el que se le acerca y le cuesta mucho dejar que alguien entre en su círculo privado. Zach lo consiguió precisamente al respetarla como mujer antes que temerla como vampira. _

_Lo de la zoofilia de Zach, a ver, si sabes que se te va a poner tontorrona la novia cuando se convierte en bichitos, es que ya te pones tú tontorrón, jejeje. No creo que Ennoia le conceda a Zach el convertirse en vampiro hasta dentro de muchos siglos, se ha visto obligada a convertirlo en su ghoul con antelación por las circunstancias, pero tardará mucho en considerar la posibilidad de compartir la maldición del vampirismo con él. _

_Muchas gracias por leerte el resto de los relatos, el del veela lo tengo abandonadísimo porque éste me tiene totalmente absorbida, siento mucho el haberlo dejado por tanto tiempo, puede que cuando éste llegue a su fin (algo inevitable) me ponga con el otro, pero no puedo prometer nada. _

_Un besote enorme, Felices Fiestas y Próspero Año Nuevo a ti también. _

_Madie_

_**!**_

_La ametralladora de preguntas humana! Jajajajajajaja. _

_Gracias cariño por la publicidad de la nominación, jejeje. Aunque tampoco deberías ser tan mandona al decirles a todos que voten, ha de ser algo voluntario. (Que ya te veo con una escopeta de cañón recortado y empujándolos a todos para que voten). Y lo que me ha costado subir de debajo de la mesa por la pila de elogios que me has soltado de una sentada!_

_Pero al menos esta vez no soy la única que está roja como un farolillo, jijiji. Sí, te guste o no, Kelen está encantada de que hagas todas las preguntas que a ella no se le ocurren, seguro que a muchas más les pasa lo mismo. Pero es que no todos son tan organizaditos como tú y yo a la hora de dejar reviews, tú tomas notitas, yo me leo los capítulos varias veces y luego escribo los comentarios como cuando escribía los comentarios de texto en el colegio. Intento siempre dar una opinión general, tanto del argumento, tratamiento de los personajes, como del estilo y recursos a la hora de escribir. Vamos, que somos un par de maniáticas y por eso nos compenetramos tan bien: Tú preguntas y luego yo respondo con todo el rigor que puedo y me permite la historia. ;)_

_El resumen se hacía necesario. Han ocurrido muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia, estábamos a punto de llegar a un capítulo muy redondito (el cincuenta) y no estaba de más el meter una especie de recordatorio de algunas cosas. El hacerlo desde el punto de vista de uno de los alumnos, nos ayuda a comprender mejor cómo está el termómetro de los alumnos. La mayoría se rebelan, pero no tenemos una gran idea del por qué. En realidad se trata del temor a lo desconocido mezclado con el que hace poco tuvieron que verse bajo el terror de un tirano al que derrocaron de su imperio del horror (Voldie), también está que la sociedad mágica es una gran racista con todos los que no son magos o humanos. Lo vemos con Firenze, Hagrid, los elfos domésticos, los enanos, etc, a lo largo de los libros. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, el que sea un Hufflepuff y pase desapercibido en general, le permite estar presente en muchos momentos importantes sin que se note su presencia. Ese además es uno de los puntos más utilizados por los Nosferatu para su red de espionaje, jejeje._

_Y para que veas lo maniática que soy con el lenguaje, un ejemplito tonto: La expresión "bajo perfil" es una traducción literal del americanismo "low profile", lo más apropiado en castellano sería utilizar la frase "pasar desapercibido". Jijiji. Momentito RAE, que es cómo me apoda mi hermana pequeña. (Real Academia de la Lengua Española)._

_Aprovecho tu comentario acerca de cómo En se ha ganado a la familia Smith para contestar al mismo tiempo la duda de Kelen al respecto de porqué la hermana de Zach, Liza, no salió corriendo cual conejillo asustado de En, sino todo lo contrario. Los Gangrel comparten una disciplina (o poder) con los Nosferatu, el Animalismo, es una capacidad de comunicarse con los animales y al mismo tiempo doblegarlos a su voluntad de manera no invasiva, los niños pequeños tienen aún los sentidos del peligro desarrollados como los pequeños primates y pueden detectar a los depredadores (en ocasiones), esto valdría para mermar dicha sensación. Anteriormente dije que Ennoia sigue el Camino de la Bestia, igual que dije que Isabel y Haquim siguen el Camino de la Sangre, en el caso de Ennoia y Haquim, han creado los caminos (que son vías de comportamiento y/o filosofías de vida) por lo que pueden jugar con ellos cuanto quieran. Sabiendo que se va a meter en medio de una familia de humanos y convivir con ellos, En ha mantenido a su Bestia bien guardadita en lo más hondo de su interior y no la ha sacado para nada. Ha pasado olímpicamente de que la suegra no la trague y se ha concentrado en la "cachorra de humano". A ella le interesa únicamente lo que Zach pueda opinar de ella, por su interés es que ha intentado ser todo lo sociable que ha podido, pero ha usado a la nena de excusa las más de las veces. _

_Y ahora vamos con la clase avanzada de "Ghoul o vampiro. Métodos de creación. 3.2" (Lo dicho, la ametralladora de preguntas.)_

_Como ya sabes y he explicado otras veces, los vampiros están basados en un juego de rol, éste tiene una serie de reglas para todo lo referente a la creación de vampiros, ghoules, etc. En el juego se tiene en cuenta una cosa que es la "Reserva de sangre", que es la sangre que el vampiro tiene para utilizar en sus dones, mantenerse cada noche, etc. Esta reserva varía de una generación a otra, se hace más grande cuanto más cerca de Caín esté el vampiro. No es que se conviertan en enormes bolsas de sangre, sino que cada vez necesitan menos para realizar ciertas acciones porque ésta tiene un mayor poder. Se entiende que un ser humano normal tiene en torno a cinco litros de sangre en su sistema, lo que sería el equivalente a diez puntos de sangre lo que nos da la equivalencia de un punto de sangre = 0,5 litros de sangre, pero un vampiro de la edad y generación de Ennoia tiene más de trescientos puntos en su reserva, lo que hace que cada punto sea mucho más pequeño en cantidad de sangre (no me mato a calcularlo ahora). _

_Esto viene para explicar lo siguiente: para convertir a un ser humano que está en perfecto estado de salud en un ghoul, sólo es necesario darle un punto de sangre y su sistema lo asimilará de inmediato. Las células se irán reforzando a medida que reciban los nuevos nutrientes con la circulación sanguínea, se reforzará el sistema inmunitario y se detendrá el proceso de envejecimiento por tanto tiempo como la sangre del vampiro pueda proporcionar con su antigüedad, por eso los ghoules de los vampiros más cercanos a Caín son más poderosos que los de un vampiro recién creado, también no es necesario repetir el proceso de darle sangre hasta un plazo de siglos en lugar de meses. Si el domitor le diese más de un punto de sangre al ghoul, el proceso podría destruir varias células sensibles, como el caso de las neuronas, y se crearía algo con un cerebro de gelatina, al estilo Renfield de Drácula. Por eso se controlan mucho para no dar más de lo imprescindible. _

_Para crear a un vampiro, el proceso es más complicado. Primero tienes que drenar de sangre al objetivo, pero no del todo, se les suele dejar al borde de la muerte con uno o dos puntos de sangre restantes en el sistema, a continuación, el sire deja caer el equivalente a un punto de sangre en la boca del futuro chiquillo. Cuando se crean vampiros se puede ser un poco más generoso y proporcionar algo más de sangre, pero tampoco se recomienda. La sangre del sire barre todo el sistema del chiquillo y el proceso puede durar hasta tres días, durante los cuales el chiquillo se mantiene en un punto entre la vida y la muerte. No es doloroso y no es necesariamente como el cuento de Meyer en su saga de Crepúsculo. En este caso el humano sufre de una muerte por exanguinación, que es una de las más dulces que existen, para despertar como vampiro y con bastante sed pues su Reserva está como mucho a dos puntos (el límite en el que un vampiro puede perder la cordura y lanzarse a por cualquier cosa que tenga sangre, el frenesí)._

_En lo que respecta a Zach y sus "dones" como ghoul y cómo puede usarlos. Todos los ghoules, sin importar de qué clan sea su domitor, tienen automáticamente la velocidad, fuerza y resistencia potenciados por la sangre del vampiro, en el caso de algunos muy viejos pueden llegar a utilizar las disciplinas de su domitor (en este caso es a raíz de que Ennoia es de segunda generación). Zach no va a poder utilizar el Protean igual que En, se quedará con los puntos más básicos como la mejora de su visión nocturna, la posibilidad de sacar garras durante un combate o no morir si Ennoia lo entierra con ella. También tendrá una ligera afinidad con los animalillos a partir de ahora. Pero no puede dividirse en dos (nivel 9), ni crear homúnculos (nivel 8), ni convertirse en animalitos (nivel 5) o en niebla (nivel 4). Lo que sí, la sangre de En ha potenciado con creces su capacidad mágica y puede hacer muuuuuuchas cositas sin varita. _

_Como dije antes, la vida de un ghoul depende más de la fuerza de la sangre del vampiro que del propio vampiro. Si un vampiro de 11ª generación (en las antípodas de Caín) crea a un ghoul, tendrá que darle sangre cada pocos meses para mantenerlo a su lado, en el caso de Ennoia que es chiquilla del propio Caín, pueden tardar varios siglos hasta que tenga que darle sangre otra vez a Zach. Si un vampiro muere, sus ghoules siguen vivos porque su sangre continúa en su sistema. Cuando la sangre del vampiro comienza a desvanecerse del sistema del ghoul hay varias opciones, o que el mismo vampiro (u otro si el primero ha fallecido) le dé sangre otra vez, que vuelva a ser un humano normal si aún no ha transcurrido un tiempo que sea superior a la esperanza de vida de un humano o que muera en un distinto grado de descomposición dependiendo de la antigüedad que haya adquirido. _

_Como le comenté antes a Anne, la vida de Ennoia no ha sido fácil desde el principio, se ha visto traicionada por mucha gente y ha creado una gran coraza en torno a su corazón, también ha llevado su parte vampírica hasta el límite absoluto de un depredador. También comentaba que es poco probable que se vea si Zach o Lavender se convierten en vampiros en este relato, porque sus domitores los aprecian vivos y con sus corazones latiendo, siendo ghoules de vampiros tan antiguos pueden llegar a vivir muchos siglos sin necesidad de ser convertidos en vampiros también. _

_La fase de invasión ya ha sido finalizada por completo en este capítulo, jejeje. No, ninguno de los guardias se llama Leónidas, pero seguro que conocen la estrategia de Falange, aunque con las modificaciones de un general romano, no te olvides que César también se encarga de su entrenamiento, jijiji. No, Marco no es Marco Antonio. César jamás convertiría a un negado social (los Ventrue son unos grandes fanáticos de las normas sociales y políticas) como Marco Antonio. El Marco Antonio de la historia de verdad de la buena, era un tipo poco agraciado (tenía un mentón que casi se encontraba con su nariz), con unos modales del barrio más bajo de Roma (el Subura), sucio, bruto, etc. Lo único que tenía bueno era que obedecía muy bien las órdenes militares. _

_Y lo dicho, tu marido merece un monumento por lo buenazo que es... no me puedo creer que otro te dijese lo de que fueses a leer el capítulo mientras se encarga de atender a las visitas, jejeje. _

_Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño, que lo pases bien y que no te dé mucho la brasa tu Clotilde particular (yo me estoy librando a cachos de la mía)._

_Besazos enormes,_

_Madie_

_(Por cierto, antes de escribir los comentarios, el relato ocupaba 44 páginas)_

_**Hola, Kelen!**_

_Punto uno: A Madie no le importa explicar las cosas para los pobres que sufrieron la logse y ahora sufren la ESO, una es de BUP y le gusta leer. _

_Punto dos: Aquí a sonrojarse todas! Que ya me toca a mí cada vez que me llueven los halagos. _

_Punto tres: !_

_El "Cromosoma Y" ha causado furor, pero es que tenía que poner un puntito de humor antes del desbarajuste que estaba a punto de hacer, jejeje. La zoofilia, ya quedó explicada antes. Igual que aproveché para contestar tu duda en la respuesta a Salesia._

_Creo que más de una se apunta a lo de convertirse en ghoul o vampiro, jejeje. Ulric, alias George, es más majo de lo que parecía en un principio porque estaba concentrado en vigilar al pollo ese que se había ligado a su señora. Lo del estilo surfero, es que pasa olímpicamente de todo. _

_Un besazo, cielo, nos vemos en unos días._

_Madie_

_Leona:_

_Estoooooooooo…. Gracias por la parte en la que dices que te gusta y… conste, está inacabado porque aún lo estoy escribiendo, no por otra cosa. _


	51. Ocupación

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Madrugada de Reyes en España y he pasado varias horas revisando el texto antes de subirlo, por eso no puedo ponerme a responder los reviews como suelo hacer siempre. Es lo malo de haberme propuesto el subir un capítulo como regalo de Reyes. Aunque sabed que los he leído todos a medida que llegaban y os doy las gracias por vuestros comentarios, serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo junto con los que escribáis al respecto de éste. (Siento si estoy formal, es efecto de revisar el capítulo, jejeje)

Salesia me cruciaría si no hago un comentario al respecto de las nominaciones tanto de la historia como de mí persona para las categorías de mejor fic dramione/vampiros y como mejor escritora, respectivamente, en el blog de Barbiie. La dirección está en el anterior capítulo y en su último review está una sutil (ejem) recomendación para que votéis en las categorías correspondientes. Como soy parte interesada no quiero que os sintáis presionadas por mi parte, en absoluto. Me sentiré muy contenta (y me pondré roja cual farolillo) si salgo ganadora en cualquiera de ellas, pero no me decepcionará que el resultado me sea desfavorable. Ya me parece todo un detalle el estar seleccionada entre tantos escritores y tantas historias.

Poniéndonos en el tema que nos ocupa ahora, el capítulo y la invasión de Hogwarts… Ahora tendréis la visión de Lucian de todo lo que se cuece en el castillo, algunos puntos son coincidentes con los anteriores capítulos, pero sabéis que siempre hay cositas a mayores. Como siempre, espero no defraudaros y os dejo para que podáis leer con tranquilidad.

Un besote,  
Madie

xxxx

Es una curiosa sensación cuando despiertas por la mañana con la intención de invadir un castillo. Aunque en realidad sólo íbamos a ocuparlo y gobernarlo durante unos pocos meses. Pero aún así me devolvió a mis años de juventud en los que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba por ese estremecimiento anterior a una batalla.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevar a Lameth y Sammael al castillo. El atlante iba a unirse al castillo y el druida iba a darle tiempo, así como servirle de protector en caso de que algo saliese mal. En ese aspecto no hubo problemas, Lameth estaba como un niño con un traje nuevo en cuanto se unió al dichoso castillo. Al parecer tenía una especie de mente propia a la que hacía milenios que nadie hablaba. Aceptó de buen grado someterse a la voluntad del atlante y, en cuestión de minutos, se comenzaron a notar los cambios que iban efectuando las dos mentes juntas. Primero ampliaron nuestra torre para dar cabida a todos los que nos seguirían poco después, después se dedicaron a ampliar la zona dedicada a mis guardias, ya que ahora serían muchos más los que tendrían que acomodarse, pero tenía pensados ya los turnos de guardia para que no dejase de haber alguien pendiente en todo momento de la seguridad.

El resto de los cambios que realizamos fueron más sutiles. No podían ser percibidos por los profesores o los alumnos hasta que no les anunciase la nueva situación, tampoco quería ponerlos sobre aviso. Sobre todo tenían que ver con los sótanos, lugares que nadie visitaba, por lo que no hubo problema. Quería disponer de unas mazmorras genuinas y unos buenos calabozos. También calculamos una perrera apropiada para el garou, no quería tenerlo paseando por ahí. Algunas cosas tendrían que esperar a que llegasen todos los demás.

Los siguientes en entrar en el castillo fueron mis trescientos guardias. Tuve que aguantar durante una hora que Tony me llamase Leónidas, sólo por coincidir el número de guardias con el de espartanos que habían acompañado a su rey en la batalla de las Termopilas. Como siempre, Sammael con sus gracias. Aunque él fue quien hizo posible que todos se situasen en sus puestos sin levantar sospechas, siempre es útil que pueda parar el tiempo para que los demás nos movamos de manera subrepticia entre los humanos y magos.

Por último recogí a todos los que esperaban en la Fortaleza, mi nutrida familia. Mientras los chicos se iban asentando y relajándose, nosotros nos encargamos de las tareas que faltaban. Ennoia se fue de cabeza al Bosque Prohibido para parlamentar con las criaturas inteligentes que lo habitaban, debía advertirles de que pronto estaría mucho más poblado y también asegurarse de que no nos crearían inconvenientes adicionales. Fue un detalle que se acordase de pactar el realojamiento del centauro que tenían como profesor. Locuras de magos.

Calebros y Todd se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar en todos sus artefactos modernos. Lo primero que hicieron fue instalar un buen sistema de vigilancia que cubriese todo el perímetro de la muralla. César y Marco se encargaron de preparar los terrenos que quedaban por fuera de la misma, siempre puedes confiar en él para conseguir un fantástico sistema de trampas que acaben con el mayor número de enemigos. Sé que se ha centrado en poner lirios, lo más útil cuando tratas con vampiros, los que queden empalados por las estacas perecerán al llegar el amanecer.

Adriana se dedicó a parlamentar con los fantasmas, seducirlos con sus artes de nigromante. Eso sólo le llevó unos minutos, pues ya los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano desde hacía mucho. Haquim supervisó todos los pasadizos con sus odaliscas, salvo Aaliyah que se unió a la partida de reconocimiento que llevaron a cabo Isabel, Ziva y sus ghoules. Siempre resulta efectivo que un grupo de asesinos profesionales evalúe las defensas físicas, busquen los puntos débiles y los fortalezcan en caso necesario. Pero ahora que sabíamos que el Sabbat se había aprovechado de que habíamos dejado sin vigilar el Bosque, podíamos subsanar ese error.

Mientras todo esto se iba llevando a cabo, yo estuve en el comedor evaluando las distintas tareas, enviando a mis ghoules como emisarios cuando era necesario advertir de algún cambio, revisando con Lameth todas las tareas pendientes y tomando nota gracias a Harry de todas las medidas necesarias para mantener a los magos controlados. Quedó claro que, la mejor manera de que no se descontrolasen las cosas demasiado era confinarlos en sus casas correspondientes. La siguiente tarea que asigné a Jules fue que preparase suficientes zombis para patrullar los corredores de noche, a los que tenía pensado añadir algún Demonio del Abismo para reforzar ciertos puntos. Harry también resultó de ayuda cuando me explicó cómo estaba organizado el personal del castillo. Así podía planear medidas de contingencia para todos ellos.

No quise involucrar todavía en todo esto a mi chiquillo, sabía por lo que me había comentado de su pasado que ya había tenido que participar en un asalto similar cuando estaba con el tal Voldemort. Aunque nuestras intenciones eran muy diferentes, no quería arriesgarme a que se pudiese bloquear como cuando se quedó paralizado al ver a Ennoia con forma de dragón. Necesitaba que las tareas que repartía fuesen realizadas con meticulosidad, no podía permitirme ningún error. De todos modos quería que estuviese armado, para cualquier tipo de eventualidad. Sé que no tomará las armas de fuego, no se encuentra del todo cómodo con ellas, pero por lo menos que lleve la espada que corresponde a alguien de su rango.

Tuve un ligero encontronazo con el hermano de Ginebra, por respeto a ella y a Hermione, no lo eliminé sólo por el hecho de que siguiese respirando tras su traición, pero he de añadir que me costó bastante esfuerzo el contenerme cuando escuché su grito de disgusto e indignación cuando besé a Ginebra. No hay nada que me moleste más que esa doble moralidad que se gasta el pelirrojo. No tuvo ningún reparo en disfrutar de la libertad que le ofrecí en mi casa, gozó de todos los placeres inventados para el hombre y luego se fue con la cabeza gacha tras sus padres, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había vivido allí. Pero no contento con eso, se dedicó a contarles a sus compañeros todo aquello que podía resultar relevante acerca de nosotros, por suerte no había aprendido lo suficiente como para que fuese demasiado problemático. Este tipo de traiciones, las que se basan en la envidia más visceral, son las que más me instan a abrirlo en canal y arrancársela de cuajo para así quedarme tranquilo.

Llegó la hora en la que nos reunimos todos en el comedor con el tiempo suficiente para tenerlo todo dispuesto antes de que llegasen los alumnos y profesores. El que hubiese ordenado que se añadiese una quinta mesa en el medio era por meras razones de estrategia de defensa. Mi intención era acorralarlos a todos en el Gran Comedor, con los guardias controlando las entradas y salidas resultaría imposible que los chicos se escapasen, pero así también les tenía organizados desde un principio porque, igual que un rebaño de ovejas, se dirigirían por costumbre hacia sus mesas. Al imponer la mesa intermedia con los ghoules, los partidarios a nuestra causa y los dos vampiros que, se supone, son más jóvenes, podían levantarse y reconducirlos en cualquier momento. Como tuvo que hacer Ginebra con su hermano y el chico con problemas de conducta, mi guardia no habría dudado en perforarle la rodilla al que tuvo la osadía de responderle.

Nosotros, por supuesto, teníamos que ocupar la mesa principal, aquella que siempre usaban los profesores. De este modo les dejábamos muy claro desde el primer momento que ahora nosotros estábamos al mando de la situación, también podríamos ser quienes nos encargásemos de los elementos más problemáticos de la ecuación: los profesores. Cuando Albus logró comprender que no era inteligente discutir con nosotros, sabía que habíamos ganado la batalla más importante de todas. A partir de ese momento, la mayoría de los profesores le miraría en busca de consejo o simplemente imitaría su actitud. Los únicos que fueron un foco de problemas fueron los que ya esperaba que pataleasen un poco. La subdirectora McGonagall, que se ganó el sentir cómo un cuchillo se clavaba en su hombro y el perro. Supongo que éste último no contaba con que dos ghoules le reducirían de ese modo, mucho menos que uno de ellos fuese uno de sus alumnos. Pero al atacar a Ennoia, sacó en ellos la parte más brutal de la sangre de la antigua. No necesita darles una orden, están tan unidos a ella por lazos tan complejos que, de inmediato, saltan a por él. Tuvo suerte de que no estuviese Binky.

Pero lo mejor fue ver cómo Adriana encandilaba al profesor de pociones. Tiene una habilidad innata para hacer que los hombres caigan rendidos a sus pies, igual que su marido hace con las mujeres. El profesor Snape también dio muestras de su inteligencia al haber aprovechado todo lo que había aprendido durante su relación con la Giovanni, por eso no tuve que preocuparme por él y, quizás, podría relajarme un poco con los Slytherin. Aunque nunca no me fiaré de ninguno de estos magos. Al final, no me quedó más remedio que acudir a Tony para que trajese a todos los que aún deambulaban por los pasillos, al menos puedes confiar en que hará un trabajo completo, incluso los ató y amordazó para que no diesen problemas.

Entonces fue cuando les informé del cambio producido en el castillo. Puede que me dejase llevar un poco, pero el mensaje les quedó claro. Aunque no iba a ser sólo yo quien hablase, claro, también tenían que intervenir Lameth y Julia. Me gustó que temblasen de miedo cuando les contamos los horrores que caminarían por los corredores durante la noche. Esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para mantenerlos en su sitio. La demostración que César hizo de su capacidad para la dominación de una mente fue magistral, pero siempre puedes confiar en un Ventrue para que haga este tipo de juegos mentales, son expertos en ellos. También, al obligar a Daphne a delatar a su propia hermana, les estaba dando el mensaje de que no íbamos a ablandarnos por lazos de amistad o de sangre. Espero que el pelirrojo estuviese tomando notas.

Les dejé comer y luego los despaché para poder ocuparme de los profesores y demás personal del castillo. No me iba a confiar por su aparente docilidad, sabía que en algún momento comenzarían a buscar el método de derrocarnos. Pero escondo muchos ases en mi manga que el director desconoce. Seria mejor decir que tengo dos barajas completas de naipes para jugar una partida interminable con el viejo mago. Por eso, aún mientras estoy hablando con ellos, me sumerjo en la oscuridad y atiendo a los burdos planes de sus discípulos.

**GRYFFINDOR**

La casa en la que se encuentra el mayor número de insurgentes. Quizás sea porque no les hace gracia que su héroe me pertenezca, también puede ser porque, al final, las más preciadas joyas de los leones han decidido unirse a nosotros.

**- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!** – Bramaba aquel al que llaman McLaggen.  
**- Cormac, ya les has oído… -** Intentó hacerle razonar Ronald, sentado impotente en un sofá, observando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. – **Nos matarán si intentamos hacer algo… o peor, Tony nos torturaría.  
- ¿Qué sabes de ese Tony? –** Le preguntó el chico. Sí, Ronald, diles lo que sabes de Tony, amedréntalos aún más.  
**- Es un sádico. –** Al menos eso sí lo captó. – **Sé que le hizo algo a Lavender, no tengo muy claro lo qué porque todos se dedicaron a intentar ocultarlo. Aunque pasé parte de las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos, hay muchas cosas que no nos mostraron. Sé que es un druida, o que al menos lo fue antes de que le convirtiesen en vampiro, supongo que por eso es un mago también. Le pasa algo, no sé exactamente el qué, pero hicieron mucho hincapié en que no nos sonrojásemos delante de él. –** Eso me gusta, se ha quedado sólo con leves detalles, aunque era lo que sospechaba de alguien tan poco observador. – **Aunque, si Dirk dijo que preferiríamos morir antes que caer en sus manos, yo le creo. Él no es como los otros, dijo la verdad cuando explicó que es el más compasivo, nunca le he visto otra cosa que portarse bien con Lav, era paciente, cariñoso… -** Alzó la mirada hacia Cormac que escuchaba con atención. – **Yo le creo cuando dice que no tienen intención de matarnos, pero que lo harán si les damos un motivo. No creo que debamos presentar batalla, Cormac, lo mejor es esperar a que decidan irse.  
- ¿Y seguro que se irán, Ron?** – Preguntó una chica.  
**- Demie, si han dicho que sólo quieren acabar con el Sabbat ese, se irán en cuanto puedan y no creo que vuelvan.** – Volviendo a dejarse caer contra el sofá. **– No os hacéis una idea de cómo son en realidad…  
- ¡Tonterías!** – Protestó Cormac. – **Antes nos encargamos de ellos perfectamente, amenazaron y no hicieron nada…  
- ¿Estás loco, Cormac? –** Saltó uno de los jóvenes. **- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hicieron nada? ¿Acaso que se dedicasen a matar a esos dos y desfigurar a Romilda te parece nada?  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! –** Intentando encontrar un modo de resolver lo que acababa de decir. **– Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir fastidiándoles pero de otra manera, en lugar de ir directamente a por ellos, tendríamos que ir a por los que están bajo su protección, pero siendo un poco más listos. Ellos fallaron porque fueron torpes… ahora deberíamos aprender de sus errores.  
- Sí, Cormac, quedándonos quietos y no moviendo un puñetero dedo…** - Le advirtió Ron. **– No creo que atacar a sus protegidos nos vaya a servir de ayuda, muchos de ellos son ghoules… ¡Ya viste a mi hermana, se ha convertido en una de ellos, por Merlín!  
- No creo que sea para tanto… -** Se envalentonó Cormac.  
**- Pues no sabría yo qué decirte… -** Demelza se sentó junto a Ronald en el sofá. **– Algunos iban armados con espadas y llevaban eso a lo que llaman pistolas.  
- ¡Oh, venga! –** Protestó el chico. – **¡Nosotros somos magos! Creo que deberíamos intentar ir a por los que parecen más débiles de todos… ya sabéis el dicho: una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil.** – Tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. **– Iremos a por Finch –Fletchey, esa renacuaja de Ziva David y alguno de los Slytherin, me parece que Nott no está tan unido a ellos como parece, ya sabéis cómo son esas serpientes.  
- Sea lo que sea, no cuentes conmigo…** - Dijo Ronald sabiamente. – **Y vosotros dos…** - dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros de cuarto. **– Ni se os ocurra apoyarle, Lucian me hizo responsable de vosotros, eso quiere decir que yo pagaré las consecuencias de lo que hagáis.  
- ¡Hablas como un cobarde, Ron!** – Escupió despreciativamente Cormac. **– No mereces estar en Gryffindor.  
- ¡No! –** Se alzó de su actitud derrotada y se enfrentó a Cormac. – **Hablo como alguien que quiere mantener su pellejo donde está… esos tíos son asesinos, beben sangre y muchos de ellos llevan aquí miles de años… ¡No pienso cabrearlos más de lo que ya están!  
- Tranquilo, Cormac…-** Intervino Parvati. **– Yo te ayudaré a hacerles la vida imposible a esos tres.** – Miró a Ron con altivez. **– Esta mañana me encontré con Lavender… ya no parece siquiera una bruja, la han convertido en una especie de marioneta, seguro que les hacemos un favor si intentamos librarles a ellos también del control de esas asquerosas sanguijuelas.  
- Parvati… Lavender está con Dirk…** - Le dijo Ron. **– Ese del que dijeron que era el más compasivo de todos… casi me hace cachitos cuando me pasé un poco con ella. Si el más bueno, por así decirlo, de ellos es capaz de reaccionar así… ¿Cómo esperas que reaccionen los demás? Y Lara lo dijo muy claro, yo no me he olvidado de sus palabras: Si algo le ocurriese a alguno de ellos, el responsable morirá.  
- Voldemort también mató a muchos antes de que fuese derrotado… -** Dijo otro.  
**- ¡Fue Harry quien acabó con Voldemort! ¿Os acordáis? El mismo Harry que le habrá contado todo lo que sabe de nosotros a Lucian… -** Parecía que Ronald estaba empezando a poner a trabajar sus neuronas para salvar su vida. **– Y si no se lo dice Harry, lo hará mi hermana o Hermione. Porque una vez más os olvidáis de Hermione. Es una de las brujas más listas de la historia y está de su lado, les habrá contado cada uno de nuestros secretos… y, antes de que se os ocurra hacerle algo, os recuerdo también que es una de las pocas que puede controlar a los peores de esos asesinos. Le salvó la vida a Astoria aquel día, porque Isa estaba decidida a matarla allí mismo.  
- ¡Para lo que le sirvió! –** Bufó McLaggen. – **Ahora se ha convertido en una marioneta de ese tal César.  
- No es por meterme en donde no me llaman pero…** - intervino una chica jovencita. **– Creo que os estáis olvidando de un detalle muy importante: los profesores. ¿Soy la única que flipó con lo rápido que le clavó la tipa esa un cuchillo a McGonagall? ¿La manera en que Smith y ese otro tipo saltaron sobre Lupin? ¿Y qué me decís de Dumbledore? No hizo nada para detenerlos y se supone que es uno de los magos más poderosos que existen hoy en día.  
- No seas tonta… eso no fueron más que estrategias para que los vampiros se confiasen.** – Desdeñó Parvati. **– Yo también añadiría a otra de las serpientes, Daphne, se merece que la castiguen por lo que le hizo a su hermana. ¿Y qué opinas de esas vestidas de blanco?** – Dirigiéndose ya a Cormac y obviando a los demás. – **Seguro que no son más que un grupo de fulanas facilonas.** – Riéndose.

**RAVENCLAW. **

Otra de las casas que había dado bastantes quebraderos de cabeza, sólo Luna y Ziva habían demostrado que realmente merecían estar en la casa de los, supuestamente, inteligentes. También era la casa en la que estaba Cho Chang, un buen ejemplo de lo bajo que puede llegar una mujer, Michael Corner, el que prendió fuego a la biblioteca y Terry Boot, el bocazas que murió a manos de Tony.

**- Tenemos que pensar algo…** - Dijo uno de los chicos nada más entrar por la puerta.  
**- Sí, no podemos permitir que estos tipos controlen el castillo.** – Acordó uno de los que le seguía.  
**- ¿Os disteis cuenta de lo que dijo ese tal McCaan?** – Les llamó la atención Padma Patil. **- ¡Se atrevió a decir que ahora era él quien controlaba al castillo!  
- ¡Y pensar que hubo una vez que me cayó hasta un poco bien!** – Se lamentó uno dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano. - **¡Pero qué estúpido fui! Seguro que tenían todo esto planeado desde un principio.  
- Hay que bajarles los humos…** - Murmuró con resentimiento Marietta Edgecombe. La misma que había tenido que correr a cambiarse de ropa interior tras encontrarse rodeada de mortíferos ghoules al meterse con Daphne.  
**- Y tenemos que vengar a Terry.** – Añadió el primero.  
**- Yo diría que les diésemos en donde más les duele.** – Dijo el segundo.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres, Roger? –** Preguntó una chica oriental.  
**- Muy fácil, Su… tenemos que ir a por sus mascotas, esos que tan contentos se han unido a ellos: Los Slytherin.** – Respondió Roger.  
**- ¡Sí! –** Jaleó Padma.  
**- ¿Visteis cómo Snape se sentó al lado de esa tal Julia?** – Preguntó el cabecilla.  
**- Creo que tendré pesadillas para el resto de mi vida, Marcus.  
- No sé qué deciros… a mí la muerte de Boot me pareció algo brutal. –** Apuntó una chica que se sentó en un sofá y abrazó un cojín en busca de consuelo. – **Ese tipo no se lo pensó ni un segundo, simplemente lo mató porque insultó a su mujer.  
- Con más razón para acabar con ellos, Lisa. Son unos asesinos, sabemos que no podemos hacerles mucho con nuestros conocimientos limitados…** - Al menos el tal Marcus era consciente de que no eran rivales para nosotros. – **Pero Roger tiene razón, podemos ir a por sus mascotitas… seguro que cuando tengan a los Slytherin lloriqueando terminarán por irse.  
- Pero también tenemos que ir a por Granger. –** Dijo la oriental. – **Ya visteis lo que dijo ese Lucian: están aquí sólo por culpa de que Malfoy quiso venir a estudiar. Granger está con Malfoy, si nos encargamos de machacarla y hundirla, terminará por pedirle que la saque de aquí.  
- Muy buena idea, Su.** – Corroboró otro chico. **– Es más, deberíamos cebarnos en sus amiguitos de siempre.  
- En todos los Slytherin, Anthony.** – Amplió Marietta. **– Pero sí, tenemos que darles un buen ejemplo a los que están más cerca de él, sin olvidarnos de esa Daphne.  
- Pero dijeron que iban a espiarnos… -** se lamentó Lisa apretando con más fuerza su cojín.  
**- Sí, no podréis planear nada si van a estar pendientes de todo lo que digáis.** – Dijo un chico rubio, acercándose a Lisa y abrazándola.  
**- No sois más que un par de cobardes, Stephen.** – Le recriminó Roger.  
**- Podéis decir lo que queráis… pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos… -** Otra chica más se unió a la parejita. – **Me parece que no bromeaban cuando amenazaban con muertes y torturas.  
- No eran más que amenazas, no creo que se atrevan a llevarlas a cabo. –** Dijo la oriental con un exceso de confianza. – **Tendríamos que añadir también a esa Lavender, se libró de un buen castigo por lo que le hizo a Michael.  
- ¿Sabéis qué os digo? –** Se levantó Marcus – **Creo que lo más inteligente es que vayamos a mi cuarto y allí discutamos todo lo que vamos a hacer…** - mirando de reojo a los tres con algo de sentido común. **– Pondré un buen hechizo en la puerta para que no puedan enterarse de nada de lo que hablemos. –** Como si eso pudiese detenernos a Dirk o a mí. Pero allí se fueron todos, los seguí por la penumbra del pasillo y me introduje tras sus sombras en la habitación. El chico encantó, como había dicho, la puerta para que nadie pudiese oír lo que decían. – **Bueno, tenemos muchos de los que encargarnos… ¿Por quién creéis que debemos empezar? –** Esbozando una sonrisa.  
**- Yo empezaría por Zabini. –** Propuso el tal Anthony.  
**- Yo le tengo muchas ganas a esa Granger.** – Marcus se sentó en la cama. – **Siempre me ha parecido un dolor de muelas.  
- Pero tenemos que pillarlos solos y eso va a ser difícil.** – Comentó Marietta.  
**- No hace falta, lo que tenemos que conseguir es que no vean de dónde les vienen las cosas… no podrán decir qué o quién les golpeó.** – Explicó Padma. **– Tenemos que hilar muy fino, no podemos precipitarnos.  
- Casi diría que lo que podemos hacer es ejercitar un poco la paciencia…** - Intervino Roger, todos le miraron sorprendidos. **– Fijémonos en sus rutinas y reunámonos aquí todas las noches, así podremos terminar preparando un buen plan en unos días.  
- ¡Sí! Así se confiarán, se relajarán y será mucho más fácil.** – Se carcajeó Su.

**HUFFLEPUFF**

Parecían ser los más abatidos de todos cuando me fijé en sus rostros. Estaban reunidos casi en su totalidad en torno a la chimenea, sentados en un corrillo como si fuesen niños en un campamento de verano observando el fuego. No podía imaginarme que alguien tan perspicaz como Zach hubiese salido de ese nido de ratoncillos, el que encajaba a la perfección era Justin, las otras dos chicas, Hannah y Susan, tampoco parecerían del todo fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente.

Pero se había formado otro grupito, en una esquina apartada, con los jugadores de Quidditch en medio. Aquellos sí que parecían estar tramando algo.

**- Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es intentar quedarnos calladitos y no meter la pata.** – Alentó Heidi, una de las jugadoras de Quidditch.  
**- No seas boba, Heidi.** – Le protestó Rittle. **– Tenemos que intentar algo.  
- Recordad lo que le ocurrió a Ernie, chicos. –** Intentó razonar otra jugadora, Tompsy. – **Me acuerdo cuando fue el único que se puso en contra de esos tipos la última vez y… bueno, todos vimos lo que le pasó.  
- Porque Ernie fue descuidado y fue a por Zach.** – Le explicó Price. **– Quizás deberíamos ir a por alguien menos evidente.  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo con las chicas. –** Reconoció Steve, el capitán. **– Lo más seguro es no hacer nada… acordaos de lo que pasó esta mañana cuando nos metimos con Justin. Los que no venís de familias muggles no sabéis lo que es una pistola, pero os aseguro que no conozco ningún hechizo capaz de parar una bala.  
- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana? –** Preguntó un chico un poco más joven.  
**- Pues… -** el otro jugador que faltaba, Hardle, fue quien tomó la palabra. **– Digamos que fue un poco incómodo para todos y luego se convirtió en algo muy raro y peligroso.  
- Pillamos a Justin dándose el lote con el tipo ese, Luca creo que dijo que se llamaba… nos metimos un poco con ellos y ese tal Luca amenazó a Steve con esas cosas que llevaban casi todos en las piernas.  
- ¡Me encañonó con una pistola, Malcom! –** Protestó Steve. **– Eso no es algo que puedas tomarte a la ligera…  
- Vale, vale… ya nos ha quedado claro.** – Protestó Rittle en tono cansino. **– Es algo muy peligroso, sí.  
- Yo sí sé lo que es una pistola y es algo muy peligroso… es un arma que se usa para matar. Es como el Avada Kedavra de los muggles.** – Aclaró una chica. **– Pero a su manera sucia y ruidosa.  
- Normal, no todos ellos son magos, Megan. –** Protestó el curioso de antes. **– Sólo lo son unos pocos.  
- Sí, pero han podido con los profesores, Wayne.** – Le recordó Heidi. **– Eso tendríamos que tenerlo en cuenta. Recuerda lo que hicieron Zach y ese otro tipo cuando saltaron sobre Lupin.  
- Yo creo que les han hecho una especie de lavado de cerebro. Ernie tenía razón.** – Intervino otra chica.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres, Rose?** – Preguntó Price.  
**- Zach me recordó a un salvaje, no quedaba nada de Hufflepuff en él… pero empezó a cambiar desde que se lió con esa tal Ennoia. –** Explicó Rose. – **Justin siempre ha sido un chico tímido y tranquilo, vosotros decís que lo sorprendisteis dándose el lote con ese tal Luca, pero es que también lo hizo en la mesa, mientras los demás comían. Eso no es propio de Justin. Aunque creo que aún habría esperanza de recuperar a Hannah y Susan. A lo mejor si lográsemos lanzarles un Imperius…  
- ¡Eso es una imperdonable, Rose! –** Se escandalizó Megan.  
**- Algo me dice que no van a estar muy pendientes en el Ministerio de lo que hacemos… -** se excusó la chica.  
**- Tienes razón, seguro que han hecho algo para que no se enteren de todo lo que ocurre aquí…** - Comentó Rittle. **– O ya habrían intervenido, ¿no creéis?  
- Lo más probable.** – Convino Wayne.  
**- ¿Sabéis qué os digo?** – Steve se puso de pie. **– Me parece que os olvidáis de que dijeron que iban a espiarnos, lo único que terminaréis consiguiendo es que os torturen u os maten… no creo que bromeasen con eso. Yo no pienso apoyaros en nada de esto… -** Dando un par de pasos lejos del pequeño conciliábulo. **– Me voy a ir a estudiar, no quiero saber nada más de lo que digáis.  
- Yo también me voy a estudiar. –** Se levantó Heidi.  
**- Y yo.** – La siguió Tompsy.  
**- Allá vosotros con vuestras cábalas… yo le tengo mucho aprecio a mi vida. –** Hardle negó con la cabeza y también les abandonó.  
**- Pues yo estoy con Rose… -** dijo Wayne. **-Creo que al menos deberíamos intentar recuperar a Hannah y Susan…  
- Aunque sean un par de bolleras... –** Suspiró Price.  
**- ¿Qué problema tienes tú con que sean pareja? –** Se le enfrentó Rose.  
**- Ninguno… sólo que van a pensar que en Hufflepuff todos somos de la otra acera… -** Se quejó Price.  
**- Aún queda Zach… él está con una vampira, pero al menos no se ha liado con un tío como hizo Justin. –** Rittle se estremeció.

**SLYTHERIN**

Podría despreocuparme ligeramente por estos chicos, pues en su mayoría han demostrado ser inteligentes y no entrometerse. Tienen un par de manzanas podridas, una de ellas ya está a cargo de César, la otra me la señaló Tony y tendré cuidado de vigilarla como es debido. También es un punto a favor el que Jules tenga tan controladito a su Jefe de Casa, él fue el único que se encargó de apaciguar cualquier inicio de revuelta durante nuestra ausencia, imagino que también se cuidará de que no se salgan del tiesto en esta ocasión. Pero en mi naturaleza está el no fiarme de nadie y no pierdo nada por echar un vistazo a su sala común.

Por lo que he escuchado comentar a Draco, Isa y los demás que han estado en esa casa, sé que no suelen hacer mucha vida en la sala común. Me extrañó encontrarme con que había varios grupitos organizados en algunos sitios. Puesto que aquel comportamiento se salía de la norma, decidí escuchar con mayor atención.

**- ¿Visteis cómo estaba el profesor Snape en medio de todos esos vampiros?** – Comentó uno en un susurro a los compañeros que tenía a su alrededor.  
**- Sí, no le hicieron nada, sin embargo, a los otros sí que los pusieron en su sitio.** – Corroboró la chica que estaba a su lado.  
**- Es lo que nos había advertido antes de irnos de vacaciones: que si no les molestábamos y hacíamos lo que nos decían, podíamos estar tranquilos.** – Susurró el primero. **– Creo que pienso seguir sus advertencias, el profesor Snape no es ningún cobardica y sabe muy bien lo que se hace.  
- A mí lo que me pareció es que no quiere quedarse sin sus… "recompensas". –** Bufó Millicent Bullstrode. **– Ya visteis lo que ese vampiro le hizo a Astoria…  
- Precisamente, Millie, nos ha quedado muy claro lo que puede pasarnos si cometemos el mismo error que ella… -** La miró aviesamente el chico. **– Astoria se metió con Isabel, la que siempre estaba aquí, comportándose como una más de nosotros y nunca haciéndonos nada… creo que lo que le hicieron fue bastante leve si pensamos en lo que les pasó a los demás.  
- A mí me parece que lo único que va a pasar ahora es que nos va a ir mucho peor a los Slytherin por culpa de esos traidores a la sangre que se han unido a ellos. –** Rezongó Millicent.  
**- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Millie? –** Preguntó una chica, confusa.  
**- ¡Si está clarísimo! Todos piensan que estamos compinchados con los vampiros, que somos sus mascotas, fíjate si no cuántos Slytherin están con ellos… Malfoy es un vampiro, Zabini está con ellos desde el principio, ahora se les han unido Crabe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson y esa lela de Greengrass. Sin olvidarnos de que Snape se comporta como un pelele en manos de esa mujer. –** Enumeró Bullstrode. **- ¿Qué te apuestas a que los de las otras casas nos la van a hacer pagar?  
- Algo me dice que no van a poder, ¿sabes? –** El chico la miró pensativo. **– Si te lo paras a pensar, tratan bastante bien a los que están de su lado, incluso los protegen… Es más, todo esto viene a raíz de que se hayan metido con los que están a su alrededor.  
- Eres un iluso Graham si te crees que te van a proteger… -** Se bufó Millicent. **– Van a estar pendientes de los que están cerca de ellos, el resto sólo somos comida que habla.**

Dejé de observarles, no merecía la pena perder mucho más tiempo con ellos. Ya me había quedado con los rostros de todos los conspiradores y pronto me encargaría de que estuviesen vigilados adecuadamente para que no les entrasen tentaciones y, en el caso de que fuesen tan estúpidos de llevar a cabo alguna de sus ideas, que se encargasen de cortarles las alas al primer indicio.

Entre tanto había terminado también con los profesores y todos los demás habitantes del castillo. Me hizo gracia que el conserje se presentase casi voluntario para dar de latigazos a los alumnos. La parte curiosa es que, los rostros que aparecían en su mente, los de aquellos a los que deseaba con mayor ahínco el poder vengarse de tantas burlas inmerecidas, coincidían con muchos de aquellos que habían demostrado ser tan ilusos como para intentar organizarse en contra nuestra.

Les lancé la última advertencia sincera a los profesores, no sé si se habrán percatado de que no habrá más ocasiones en las que nos comportemos de un modo tan suave con ellos. Intenté dejarles claro que deberían atajar los inicios de revuelta que se estaban gestando en las casas, la más clara indicación fue a parar hacia McGonagall, pero dudo que se diese cuenta o siquiera se molestase en prestarme atención. Uno intenta ser claro y conciso, por desgracia la gente escoge hacer oídos sordos en los peores momentos de su vida.

Por eso decidí acompañarles en su paseo hacia las casas, aún cuando tenía cosas de las que encargarme todavía. Primero se dividieron en el vestíbulo, antes de dirigirse a las casas, tenían que terminar de arreglar quién iría a cuál. Algunos ya habían sido mencionados durante la conversación, como Hagrid y la bibliotecaria, o el mismo Dumbledore. Al final resultó que la profesora Vector y Babbling se alojarían en Hufflepuff, Sinistra y Trelawney se unirían a la bibliotecaria en Ravenclaw, la profesora de vuelo, Rolanda Hooch también se apuntó a Gryffindor. Me hizo gracia que ninguno escogiese ir a la que, con toda probabilidad, sería la casa más segura en la que estar, dadas las circunstancias, Slytherin.

El centauro se fue al aula con pinta de bosque artificial para recoger sus cosas, acompañado por dos de mis guardias, la bibliotecaria también fue escoltada hacia la biblioteca para que empezase a organizar su partida hacia la torre de los Ravenclaw. Todos le lanzaron una última mirada compasiva al chucho cuando lo vieron acompañado por mis guardias, perfectamente armados, para llevarlo a su larga estadía en el calabozo. Me da igual que no me haya ganado simpatías por este detalle, pero sigo pensando que no puedo dejar a un garou correteando libremente por los pasillos. Como todos tenían muy claro ya dónde iban a realojarse, se dedicaron a esparcirse por todas las aulas, recogiendo sus pertenencias más necesarias para poder mudarse a sus nuevos alojamientos. Ninguno pudo evitar el que sus rostros se contrajesen por la ira unos segundos cuando vieron que, sin faltar uno, eran acompañados por mis guardias en todos sus desplazamientos. No quise quitarles ojo de encima cuando ya empezaron a entrar en las salas comunes de las casas, donde esperaban los alumnos ansiosos por ver de nuevo a sus profesores.

**SLYTHERIN.**

Esta fue una de las casas que me sorprendió gratamente. No habían dejado de discutir suavemente con Millicent, pero de un modo muy inteligente, centrándose en sacarle toda la información posible. Como si se hubiesen dado perfecta cuenta de que era la única que no estaba reaccionando como debería en aquella sala. La muy idiota no se percató de lo que sus compañeros le estaban haciendo, en realidad parecía que creía firmemente que los estaba convenciendo para que se pusiesen en contra de nosotros. Por eso se quedó boquiabierta cuando, nada más entrar Snape por la puerta, la despojaron de la varita y la delataron sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

**- Profesor Snape, Millicent quiere enfrentarse a los vampiros. No queremos que ellos piensen que todos somos como ella… -** Le explicó Graham, entregándole la varita de la chica.  
**- Muy bien, Pritchard. –** Lo felicitó el profesor, tomando la varita y guardándosela en la manga. **– Tienes razón, no queremos que se lleven una impresión equivocada de esta casa. Sería una lástima que, tantos esfuerzos por mi parte para manteneros con vida, se desperdiciasen sólo por la intervención inoportuna de alguien que debería haber mostrado un poco más de inteligencia. Ya hemos tenido suerte con Astoria, como para que ahora venga esta insensata y lo arruine todo. Encerradla en su cuarto.** – Ordenó a los que tenían sujeta a Bullstrode. **– Luego me reuniré con Julia e intentaré que le perdonen la vida, pero no puedo asegurar nada.**

**HUFFLEPUFF**

Quise ver cómo se comportaban los aprendices de Hobbits cuando llegase su oronda profesora. Sabía que a ella no le hacían falta mis amenazas de que mataríamos a alguien, ella lo tenía muy claro, había visto con sus propios ojos cómo Ennoia se había encargado de Ernie, cómo Tony y yo habíamos desplegado nuestra furia contra aquellos que osaron insultarnos. Sí, la profesora Sprout tenía muy claro que íbamos en serio en cada una de nuestras amenazas y advertencias. Quizás fuese capaz ahora de hacerles entrar en razón, algo que no había conseguido hacer durante el plazo de las vacaciones. Imagino que no pensó que regresaríamos pero, una vez más, cumplimos nuestra palabra.

**- ¡Profesora Sprout!** – Saltó uno de los más jóvenes al verla entrar. **– ¡Gracias a Merlín que está usted bien!** – Abrazándola con fuerza.  
**- Algo me dice que Merlín no tuvo nada que ver, precisamente.** – Murmuró por lo bajo. Sí, eso me garantiza que la presentación de Ziva no cayó en oídos sordos, también que se dio cuenta del gesto de profundo desdén que predominaba en el rostro de la joven bruja. **– Espero que os hayáis portado bien y no estuvieseis planeando nada, chicos.** – Les advirtió a medida que se acercaba trabajosamente hacia ellos. **– Todo lo que han dicho es cierto, tenemos que cumplir todas las nuevas normas a rajatabla, con mayor cuidado que nunca.  
- Pero… -** Balbuceó el antes valiente Malcom Price.  
**- Sin peros, Price.** – Le detuvo la profesora. **– No quiero que ninguno de mis alumnos pase a formar parte de una lista de muertos sólo porque no han querido hacerme caso. Sé que debería haber hecho caso al profesor Snape cuando nos advirtió a todos de que hablásemos con vosotros. Lo único que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error es haceros ver claramente que esos vampiros no son como nosotros. Ellos no van a daros una advertencia y os pondrán un castigo leve, no, van armados hasta los dientes y su primera reacción será matar primero y preguntar después.  
- Profesora Sprout. –** La valiente Megan Jones dejó soltar unas risitas. **– Eso sería un poco difícil, ¿no cree?  
- No, señorita Jones, si tienes un nigromante entre tu familia… es lo más probable que hagan.** – La miró seriamente. - **¿O es que ha olvidado lo que dijo la mujer acerca de los zombis? Lo hará, todos los que mueran terminarán bajo su poder y estarán obligados a realizar aquello que les ordene, incluso traicionar a sus amigos si eso es lo que ella les solicita. –** Recorrió la sala con la mirada. **– Siento mucho que os hayáis visto envueltos en esto, pero no existe manera de sacaros de aquí, no hasta que esos engendros desaparezcan de una vez por todas de este castillo.** – Acariciando la cabeza del jovencito que le había abrazado. **– Ahora necesito que me ayudéis a encontrar un alojamiento apropiado para…**

Se detuvo cuando sintió un ligero temblor recorrer la bodega. Al lado de la puerta por la que se accedía a su recámara, apareció una nueva. Lo que no sabían era que el temblor era la consecuencia de que Lameth estuviese añadiendo un corredor a mayores para introducir las habitaciones de las dos profesoras que iban a mudarse a su casa.

**- No he dicho nada… -** Murmuró asombrada por el cambio tan drástico en el castillo. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a que el castillo reaccionase presto a los deseos de un mago tan poderoso como Lameth. **– Y también recordad que los fantasmas ya no son los mismos de siempre, ahora están bajo el control de esa mujer… por favor, no habléis de nada que no tenga relación con los estudios de ahora en adelante.**

Me encanta sentir el miedo en mis presas. Es absolutamente vigorizante.

**RAVENCLAW. **

Los cuervos, como tanto insiste AJ en que los llame, eran harina de otro costal. Sabía perfectamente que Flitwick no se había amedrentado lo suficiente tras aquella reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore. También se sentía envalentonado durante la corta entrevista que les concedí. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que fuese aún más temerario que sus propios alumnos. Con las orejas tan grandes que tiene y es incapaz de darles un buen uso. Me pareció gracioso que, nada más entrar por la puerta, se dedicase a lanzar encantamientos por toda la sala, algunos eran específicos para que no pudiesen entrar los fantasmas. Iluso.

**- ¡Chicos, quiero que me escuchéis con mucha atención! –** Exclamó mientras escalaba por una pila de libros hasta una silla y, de allí, subió a la mesa. - **¡Tenemos un grave problema en el castillo! Hay una infestación de sanguijuelas.** – Con toda la fuerza y gravedad que era capaz de infligir a su vocecilla. – **Sé que sois los más inteligentes de todo el castillo, no tengo duda alguna para asegurar que, gracias a vosotros podremos librarnos de estos seres que se creen con el poder para gobernarnos. ¡Somos magos! ¡Somos los que batallamos durante siglos con todos estos seres fantásticos y los derrotamos! Hemos visto cómo algunos de nosotros han dado su vida ya en esta batalla, pero seremos mucho más inteligentes que ellos y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan de haberse metido con los magos equivocados.** – Buena arenga, lástima que pronto vaya a tener que comerse sus palabras.  
**- ¡Sí, profesor! –** Aclamó uno de los intrigantes. **- ¡Cuente con nosotros para lo que sea!  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu que quiero en cada uno de vosotros! Bien, vamos a tener que alojar a varias personas en nuestra torre, también supongo que atendisteis cuando dijeron que utilizarían a los fantasmas como espías. No puedo mantenerlos alejados mucho tiempo o sospecharían de nosotros, por eso quiero que, a partir de ahora, todo lo que se os ocurra para vencer a esos demonios… lo escribáis en pergaminos y me los entreguéis con el mayor disimulo. Utilizad todos los métodos que conozcáis para cifrar los mensajes, no queremos que se enteren de lo que planeamos en el caso de que logren interceptar algo.  
- No se preocupe, profesor. –** Se acercó Padma. – **Mi hermana y yo utilizamos un código que nadie ha podido descifrar nunca, se lo explicaré a mis compañeros y a usted para que puedan traducirlo.  
- ¡Perfecto, señorita Patil!** – La felicitó con entusiasmo.  
**- También podemos usar caracteres chinos…** - Propuso Su Li.  
**- No estaría mal, pero puede ser que alguno conozca ese idioma.** – Chino, Farsi, Japonés, Latín, Francés, Oc, Español, Portugués, Rumano, Ruso, Inglés antiguo, celta, egipcio, atlante… incluso Quenya, Sindarin, enano, Lengua Negra y Klingon. Eso de que uno de los nuestros sea un fanático de las lenguas y le encante la literatura y la televisión, tiene esas cosas. Supongo que tendré que encargarle esto a Calebros. **– Pero no creo que se les den tan bien los códigos. –** Riéndose. No, claro, César no fue el primer General que utilizó claves en el envío de órdenes y mensajes a sus tropas. Esto de que los magos no tengan cultura general va a resultarles un gran inconveniente.

Y, ahora que caigo en la cuenta, hizo un encantamiento para que no entrasen fantasmas, pero me parece que se olvidó de la estatua que había en mitad de la sala, así como de los cuadros. Lameth fue muy claro cuando dijo que podría estar pendiente y utilizaría todos los medios del castillo a su alcance. Supongo que por eso el ceño de la estatua estaba un poco fruncido.

**GRYFFINDOR. **

McGonagall fue a la enfermería antes de dirigirse a su torre, así es que llegó al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore. Todos los chicos estaban allí. Cada uno sentado en un punto distinto de la sala, algunos incluso en el suelo. Nadie se había atrevido a subir a los cuartos. Ronald seguía ocupando el sofá, con él estaba Demelza Robins, abrazada a él como si de ello dependiese su vida. El pelirrojo no le quitaba ojo a sus dos compañeros de cuarto, ambos le miraban con una ligera aprensión, se daban cuenta de que, si hacían algo en nuestra contra, él pagaría las consecuencias también. Parvati y Cormac estaban en una esquina, rodeados de jovencitos a los que susurraban tareas. Al parecer iban a intentar entrar en la sala de los menesteres en cuanto anocheciese para poder seguir planeando con absoluta seguridad. Estos tienen ánimo suicida.

**- ¡Profesora!** – Se levantó Demelza. - **¿Está usted bien? –** Acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole asiento en una silla cercana. – **Por favor, no se fatigue demasiado.  
- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿quiere que nosotros le ayudemos con eso?** – Se ofreció Thomas, señalando la maleta.  
**- No se preocupe, señor Thomas, aún puedo cargar con esto personalmente. Pero gracias por su diligencia.** – Le respondió cortésmente.  
**- Perdone la intromisión, profesor Dumbledore, pero… ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?** – Se atrevió a preguntar uno de los hermanos Creevey.  
**- Señor Creevey, el señor McCaan me ha arrebatado el puesto de Director de esta escuela, por lo que me veo en la obligación de aceptar el asilo que la profesora McGonagall ha tenido a bien ofrecerme. La gran mayoría de los profesores se han visto en mi misma situación, no se nos permite permanecer en los dormitorios asociados a nuestros estudios y aulas, por lo que pronto tendremos al profesor Hagrid y a la profesora Hooch en esta sala.** – No me gusta tanta explicación educada, les está dando demasiada información y no está filtrando ninguna advertencia en medio. Por desgracia, va a terminar lamentándolo en breve.  
**- Profesor, si quiere, puede ocupar una de las camas que hay libres en nuestro dormitorio… -** Ofreció Ronald.  
**- Muchas gracias por su oferta, señor Weasley. Pero creo que ya se han encargado de nuestro alojamiento.  
- ¿Y el resto de profesores? –** Preguntó Patil.  
**- Han sido realojados también en distintas casas. El señor Filch dormirá con los guardias del señor DeVeraux, la señora Pince se alojará en Ravenclaw, Madame Pomfrey seguirá estando en la enfermería, para poder ocuparse de los enfermos que aún están allí.** – Enumeró McGonagall.  
**- ¿Y el profesor Lupin?** – Preguntó Ronald con un nudo en la garganta.  
**- A él lo han enviado a una celda en los calabozos, aunque tengo entendido que la han acomodado para que su estancia resulte lo más confortable posible. –** Explicó el ex – director.

Esa información no sentó muy bien entre las filas de los alumnos, al parecer le tienen aprecio al chucho. Pero lo que más me preocupaba de todo este intercambio era que no se estaban siquiera molestando en hacer hincapié en obedecer las normas que habíamos impuesto. Era como si las hubiesen olvidado de manera deliberada, como si, con su silencio, estuviesen animándoles a intentar rebelarse.

Dejé de espiarlos por unas horas, tenía otros asuntos que atender. Como los arreglos en nuestra propia torre. Podríamos habérselo encargado a los elfos domésticos que tan solícitos aparecían por las esquinas para ayudarnos, siempre con el uniforme de quirófano que Tony se empecinaba en que usasen, mas somos maniáticos hasta lo indecible y, llevamos mucho tiempo ocupándonos nosotros mismos de nuestras cosas. Antes de irse a sus nuevos aposentos, Lameth se ocupó de arreglar los dormitorios de Crabe y Goyle en las mazmorras de Slytherin para que cupiesen varios guardias en ellas, estarían dentro del escudo de protección que rodeaba la torre por completo y así también podrían salir desde dos puntos distintos en caso de que fuese necesario.

En medio de todo este ajetreo me fijé en el joven Zabini, parecía inquieto y no dejó de dar vueltas por el descansillo hasta que vio aparecer a Zacharias solo. Le detuvo y le pidió que le acompañase al interior del cuarto que compartiría con Daphne. La chica no estaba porque seguía en los aposentos de César, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana.

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude a mover algo, Blaise? –** Se ofreció el recién creado ghoul con una sonrisa.  
**- No es eso… pero quería hablar un poco contigo, a solas.** – Invitándole a que tomase asiento.  
**- Tú dirás. –** Sentándose en el sofá con tranquilidad.  
**- ¿En te convirtió en un ghoul?** – Preguntó directamente.  
**- Sí.** – Se sonrió el chico. – **Supongo que resultó muy evidente cuando salté junto a George sobre Lupin. –** Carcajeándose.  
**- Un poco… Pero… -** mirando a la puerta fugazmente. - **¿Cómo es?** – Se atrevió al fin a preguntar.  
**- ¿El qué? –** Se hizo de rogar el otro.  
**- La conversión, lo que sientes… todo… -** Pidió acercándose un poco más. – **A mí me lo ofreció Draco, pero dice que aún quiere esperar un poco para hacerlo… pero tengo mucha curiosidad y… no sé, se me hace raro preguntárselo a Harry o Ginny. Sobre todo con la mala leche que se gasta la pelirroja.  
- Y pensaste que yo no tendría problema, ¿no? Tampoco es que seamos grandes amigos, Zabini…** - Mirándolo de reojo.  
**- ¡Vamos, que estamos los dos en el mismo barco!** – Le rogó.  
**- No es lo mismo… Pero bueno, te puedo decir que lo que prometen es cierto: te sientes más fuerte, más rápido, resistente y todo eso. La magia fluye por cada parte de ti como si fuese algo… increíble. Lo de las órdenes, tampoco es para tanto, es llevadero porque no son muy mandones, En por lo menos. Pero no es que de pronto dejes de ser tú mismo o algo así, es diferente… digamos que no te sientes tan reticente a hacer ciertas cosas por ellos.** – Intentando explicárselo. – **Lo de la conversión, es bastante sencillo y no es para tanto, sólo tienes que beber un poco de su sangre y… ¡listo! –** Se carcajeó. **– Y no es para nada asqueroso, como puede parecer cuando te lo dicen, es… ¿cómo te lo explico? –** Pensativo. **-¿Alguna vez te has cortado un dedo y chupado la herida? –** Zabini asintió con la cabeza. – **Pues lo mismo, pero la de ellos es dulce y te entran ganas de beber más, pero no sale más… pero no es que sea algo en plan… puaj… Y supongo que también influye cómo lo hagan…** - Sonriéndose ligeramente, algo me dice que En se afanó para que resultase muy agradable para su joven amante. – **Aunque puede que Draco quiera esperar por eso de que te quedas congelado en el momento, igual que si te hubiesen convertido en un vampiro, a lo mejor no quiere tener un ghoul con esa cara de niño para que le ayude con sus asuntos. **

El ghoul se fue para seguir ayudando a sus amigas a asentarse en su nuevo cuarto, mientras Zabini se quedó en el sofá, dándole vueltas a lo que el chico le había dicho. Se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Isabel y Ziva. La chica le abrió unos segundos más tarde.

**- ¿Ocurre algo, Blaise? –** Preguntó despreocupada.  
**- No exactamente… ¿me dejas hablar un rato a solas con Isa?** – Le pidió.  
**- ¡Claro! –** Dejándole pasar. – **Pero tampoco es necesario que me pidas permiso, Enid puede hablar con quien ella quiera… no soy celosa ni nada por el estilo.  
- No es eso, Ziva… -** Se disculpó el chico. **– Es que… tampoco quiero echarte de tu propia habitación, es que… necesito hablar con ella y…  
- Ya lo sé, aún no me conoces del todo bien y no estarías cómodo. –** Terminó ella. **– En serio, lo entiendo y no me molesta. Creo que aprovecharé para hacerles una visita a Sammael y Adriana, Enid está en la ducha, saldrá en breve. –** Tomó la mano de Blaise para darle un ligero apretón. **– Pero quiero que sepas que, cualquier cosa, puedes contar también conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?  
- Gracias, Ziva… aunque esto… es más terreno de Isa, lo siento.** – Devolviéndole el apretón.

La bruja salió y lo dejó allí. Mientras esperaba se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación, me gustó el detalle de que llevase las manos a la espalda y que no tocase nada de lo que había expuesto en las distintas estanterías. No abrió cajones ni arcones. Sólo paseaba distraídamente, como si estuviese intentando matar el tiempo y no dejarse llevar por los nervios.

**- ¿Qué enturbia tus pensamientos, bombón?** – Le preguntó Isabel al cabo de unos minutos, cuando salió de la ducha. **– Te noto preocupado por algo.  
- Isa… -** Se giró y la vio en todo su esplendor, con el cabello mojado cayendo por su piel broncínea, las gotas de agua resbalando por ella. Cuán bella y mortífera puede ser esta mujer. **– Perdona que te moleste en el poco tiempo que tienes para estar con Ziva.  
- No pasa nada, si algo tenemos es tiempo, en esta ocasión se ha activado siendo muy joven… podremos disfrutar de muchos más años juntas.** – Abriendo un arcón y sacando la ropa que iba a ponerse para la cena. – **Por eso no me importa ayudarte, si está en mi mano hacerlo, claro.  
- Es sobre lo de ser ghoul…** - Sentándose en una silla y observando cómo se vestía.  
**- ¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho que sí al rubito?** – Deteniéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.  
**- No es eso… pero sí que tengo dudas… hasta un poco de miedo.** – Reconoció. - **¿Sabes si es doloroso? –** Se atrevió a preguntar. **– Todos a los que les pregunto les parece que es lo mejor, pero… no sé, ya son ghoules y…  
- Temes que no sean libres para hablar de ello por el control que sus señores puedan tener sobre ellos, ¿no? –** Se sonrió. **– No duele, Blaise, todo lo contrario, puede resultar muy placentero.** – Acercándose a él. **– Y, si quieres, puedo convertirte en un ghoul por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, para que puedas comprobarlo por ti mismo.** – Acariciando su rostro. **– No puedes unirte por completo a mí, pues ya comprometiste tu palabra al sajón, pero no pasa nada porque te lo muestre por un breve instante.  
- ¿Lo harías?** – Mirándola esperanzado. - **¿Y cómo lo puedes deshacer?  
- Del mismo modo que no necesito morderte para extraer tu sangre, los Assamitas tenemos poder sobre la sangre, sobre todo aquella que pertenece a nuestra estirpe. Podemos modificar los efectos que ésta tiene en vosotros, e incluso implantar algunos detalles en la vuestra para afectar a quienes la consuman. –** Explicó con tranquilidad. – **De todos modos, te agradecería que no le mencionases nada a tu amigo, no quiero que luego venga a protestarme porque no le haga gracia que me adelante a él de ese modo…  
- Tranquila, no le diré nada.** – Prometió el chico con entusiasmo.

Así fue cómo Blaise probó durante un par de horas lo que era ser ghoul. Durante todo este tiempo Isabel le estuvo enseñando todo lo que cambiaba en un humano al pasar a esta nueva situación. Se le notaba en el modo en que se explicaba la experiencia que tiene en tratar con ghoules Assamitas. La mayoría de los que llegan a Alamut, pasan por setenta años de entrenamiento antes de ser considerados siquiera para ser convertidos, más todos los siglos que requiere la preparación de un asesino. Empiezan a ser enseñados desde pequeños, cuando alcanzan una madurez apropiada, y si siguen con vida, se les convierte en ghoules para que puedan continuar con su enseñanza, al final de todo este proceso de selección, sólo unos pocos son escogidos para engrosar las filas de los Assamitas. Por eso son los mejores en su trabajo, nacen para ello, lo absorben a un nivel que muy pocos pueden alcanzar. Sintiéndolo por Blaise, vi su rostro de decepción cuando Isabel le arrebató aquello que le había otorgado por un tiempo limitado.

**- Ahora puedes esperar tranquilo a que él te conceda su favor, ya sabes que no sufrirás ningún daño.** – Acariciando su mejilla con ternura. **– Se nos hace tarde, bombón, tenemos que ir a cenar. Espero que tus compañeros no se pongan muy quisquillosos.  
- Hombre… las amenazas y las advertencias eran bastante claras…** - Comentó el chico mientras la seguía por las escaleras.  
**- No me fío… tus condiscípulos tienen tendencia a ser demasiado obtusos en ocasiones, al igual que los profesores. No me sorprendería en absoluto si mañana por la mañana tenemos algún tipo de sorpresita esperándonos en los corredores.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- ¿Te apuestas algo?** – Girándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente.  
**- No, hace tiempo que aprendí que no es bueno apostar contigo, siempre terminas acertando.**

La cena tuvo lugar según lo planeado, a las ocho estaban todos sentados en sus respectivas mesas y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Me di cuenta de que mi chiquillo no se dejaba llevar por las chanzas que gobernaban en la mesa de nuestros ghoules y acompañantes, él también intentaba estudiar la situación de las restantes mesas, al igual que hacían los demás de tanto en tanto. Había dejado encargada a Ginebra de mantener animada aquella cena para que el ambiente no resultase ser tan tenso, sabía que sólo ella y su vigorizante humor podrían entretenerlos durante un tiempo. Tuvo suerte y todos cooperaron, pero aún así, ninguno dejó de escrutar los rostros de aquellos que les rodeaban. No porque los temiesen, todo lo contrario, sino porque sentían la tensión en los músculos al escuchar las risas tan ajenas al humor sombrío en el que ellos se encontraban.

Cuando todo terminó, no creí oportuno recordarles una vez más los horarios, si no los habían escuchado antes o sus profesores no se preocupaban por hacerlos cumplir, aquello no sería responsabilidad mía. Nos retiramos a nuestra torre y, a la hora acordada, comenzamos a desplegar las fuerzas que estarían apostadas en los corredores. Julia encargó a Luca y Bárbara que se preocupasen de que cada zombi estuviese en su sitio, Ennoia se puso de acuerdo con Lameth para que trajese de la Fortaleza algunas de sus mascotas y las situase en el Bosque Prohibido. Saltó por la ventana de la torre y se introdujo en el Bosque para darles las indicaciones oportunas. En mi caso, envié a Harry y Ginebra junto con Dominique y Laurent a realizar una última comprobación de los corredores, sólo porque me sentía generoso por ser la primera noche del toque de queda.

**- ¡Hola! –** La pelirroja saludó efusivamente a Luca al encontrárselo en las cercanías de la Torre de Gryffindor. **- ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
- Terminando de situar a un par de zombis en un corredor.** – Explicó él con un encogimiento de hombros. **– No se les da muy bien moverse por las zonas que desconocen, por eso al principio tendremos que conducirlos hasta sus respectivos puestos.  
- ¡Qué interesante! –** Comentó asombrada. **- ¿Pero funcionarán como es debido? ¿No tendréis que estar controlándolos o algo por el estilo?** – Siguió preguntando, genuinamente interesada en todo lo concerniente a los muertos andantes.  
**- ¡Oh, sí, sin ningún problema! –** Aseguró Luca. – **Sólo se sienten un poco desorientados en lo concerniente a llegar al corredor en cuestión, una vez allí ya saben qué tienen que hacer y no dudarán.** – Se acercó un poco más a la pelirroja. **- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?  
- Lucian quiere que nos aseguremos de que los pasillos están adecuadamente desiertos antes de soltar a los Demonios del Abismo.** – Recostándose contra la pared situada al final del tramo de escaleras que terminaba frente al retrato de la señora gorda. **– Se siente magnánimo esta noche.  
- Pues puedes seguir comprobando, porque te puedo asegurar que no me he encontrado con nadie de camino. –** Situándose frente a ella, admirando su postura.  
**- No son los corredores lo que he venido a comprobar… -** Esbozando una enigmática sonrisa. – **Conozco a los de mi casa, alguno intentará escabullirse.  
- ¡No pueden ser tan insensatos! –** Se carcajeó Luca.  
**- Espera y verás. –** Ella enarcó una ceja.  
**- ¿Y crees que tendremos que esperar mucho?** – Apoyando las manos contra el muro, con Ginebra en medio.  
**- Puede… -** relamiéndose seductora. - **¿Tienes mucha prisa en reunirte con Justin o quieres comprobar que estoy en lo cierto?  
- Podríamos matar un poco el rato mientras esperamos…** - Centrando su mirada en los labios de Ginebra, acercando todavía más su cuerpo al de ella, enfundado en cuero rojo.  
**- Me parece una muy buena idea… -** susurró ella dejando sus labios entreabiertos, invitadora.

Cada vez que observo a Ginebra me maravillo de cuán seductora puede ser con esos simples gestos. En el primer instante que la vi supe que todo su cuerpo estaba dedicado al pecado y al placer, su mente sólo concibe el gozo, su cabello enmarca en fuego un rostro de porcelana capaz de captar la mínima luz existente en una estancia. En sus ojos sólo se puede leer el deseo, sus labios exigen ser besados y su cuello se alza pidiendo que lo acaricien. Cada una de las curvas que conforma su figura se convierten en un camino que las manos ansían recorrer, deteniéndose en los puntos más destacados, allí donde sabes que vas a encontrar solaz por un breve espacio de tiempo, hasta que ella te exija más.

Quise recorrer el resto del castillo y comprobar que todo seguía en orden. No me preocupaba la seguridad de los ghoules, pues ni los zombis ni los demonios les iban a atacar, despedían un aroma y una esencia perfectamente distinguible. El garou estaba leyendo en su celda, rodeado de unas comodidades que no se encontraban en las otras, por lo menos no podía quejarse de que tenía un entorno bastante similar al de su estudio. La enfermera alimentaba a la deforme Romilda, prolongando así su agonía. No me dejé conmover por las lágrimas de ambas, la chiquilla había sobrepasado con creces los límites de mi paciencia y no era tan magnánimo como Tony cuando eso ocurría. El conserje estaba feliz con el cuarto que le habían asignado mis guardias, era mucho más espacioso que el original. Uno de los cabos, que también era un amante de los gatos, se había preocupado porque el hombrecillo dispusiese de una cama confortable y había encontrado un sofá para la gata. Antes de irse, para que el anciano descansase, le advirtió que no saliese del recinto en el que se encontraban los guardias, única zona libre de monstruos, rascó al minino tras la oreja y le dejó una bola con un cascabel para que se entretuviese.

**- Ya has oído al Cabo Roland, Señora Norris, tenemos que quedarnos aquí para que no nos coman los monstruos. –** El anciano acarició a su gata que le daba ligeros toquecitos con la pata al juguete nuevo. **– Estos señores están siendo muy buenos con nosotros, señora Norris, debemos hacerles caso. –** La gata lo miró y emitió un ligero ruidito gutural, no exactamente un maullido. **– Sí, lo sé, te gusta cazar ratones de noche, pero ahora tendrás que ser una dama y obedecer. ¿Te gusta la camita que te han preparado? –** Rascándole tras la oreja, arrancándole un ronroneo al animal. – **Es mucho más cómoda que la que tenías antes, ¿verdad?** – Llamaron a la puerta y Filch se levantó con esfuerzo para ir a abrir.  
**- Perdone que le moleste, buen hombre.** – Lameth, como siempre. **– Es que, con tanto ajetreo, me olvidé por completo de su dolencia.** – Entregándole un frasquito. **– Si se toma un par de gotas antes de irse a dormir, mañana se sentirá usted como nuevo. Espero que en unas semanas ya podamos conseguir que no tenga tantos problemas con el reuma y sus articulaciones… -** percatándose de la presencia de la gata. **- ¿Es esa su gatita? No me extraña que los soldados estén tan contentos, les encantan las mascotas, dicen que traen buena suerte. –** Revisó en derredor. – **Pero veo que no se han ocupado del todo de su dormitorio… -** entreabriendo un poco más la puerta. - **¿Me permite un momento? No quiero molestarle más de lo necesario… -** Entró y examinó la estancia, tras un leve temblor en los muebles, todos cambiaron ligeramente, también aparecieron de la nada un armario, una pequeña mesilla de noche con una lámpara de lectura, una caja de arena para el animal, dos cuencos con comida y agua y una torre de juegos. **– Ahora estarán ustedes mucho más cómodos, ya no le importuno más. –** Despidiéndose del asombrado conserje con una leve palmadita en el hombro.  
**- Señora Norris… no entiendo por qué dicen que estos vampiros son malvados… debe de ser cosa de magos, porque yo no lo veo.** – Mirando al frasquito que tenía en las manos y luego al mullido sofá cubierto de terciopelo en que ahora descansaba la gata.

No quise ver lo que ocurría en las casas, ya recibiría los informes por la mañana, ahora quería relajarme un poco en mi pequeña antesala. Lara y yo nos recostamos en nuestros sofás y procedimos a revisar que, en cada piso de nuestra torre, nuestra familia se ocupaba de descansar para el día siguiente, un día que auguraba ser bastante ajetreado.

No podía ver nada de lo que ocurría en la cámara de mi chiquillo, se había preocupado de que existiese la suficiente luz difusa para que no pudiese penetrar en ninguna sombra. Se había ocupado de cajones, armarios, rincones, hasta del estanque. Mas sabía que desactivaba algunas de esas medidas de vez en cuando para poder servirse él de las ventajas de las sombras. Me gustaba comprobar que iba empezando a tomar ese espíritu de los Lasombra.

Calebros y Todd estaban en una sala de sus dependencias. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de monitores, cada uno registraba la imagen de una de las cámaras que habían sembrado por todo el perímetro. Por los cambios que se observaban en las distintas imágenes, parecía que estaban terminando de calibrar los sensores y el enfoque, así como asignándoles etiquetas con un intrincado código a cada una de los botones de una consola de mandos. Todd era el encargado de ir anotándolo todo en una libretita, por mucho que a Caleb le gustase la tecnología, no renunciaba a tener una referencia por escrito de las secuencias que organizaba en su panel.

**- Vale, con esa hemos terminado con el sector exterior, Todd. Ahora creo que podríamos comenzar con los alrededores del lago, seguir con toda la sección del Bosque y, por último organizamos los exteriores del castillo.** – Comentó en voz alta el Nosferatu.  
**- No estaría mal. –** Acordó el ghoul. – **Cuando hayamos terminado, aún tenemos que programar las comprobaciones aleatorias.  
- Ya voy tomando notas para eso…** - Dijo distraídamente el Nosferatu. - **¿Tienes preparados los algoritmos para el programa que tenemos que cargar en los móviles?  
-Sí, sólo faltan un par de datos que no tendremos hasta el final de todo. También me encargué de preparar los paquetes con los micrófonos que los Assamitas insertarán mañana en las torres.  
- Cierto, cierto… César estará encantado de poder disponer de un elemento de escucha que no esté basado en los cotilleos de los fantasmas, retratos y estatuas o el del Lasombra escrutando los rincones oscuros.** – Carcajeándose.  
**- A mí también me gustará disponer de información un poco más exacta y en tiempo real, sin tener que esperar a que Julia, Lameth o Lucian nos digan algo.** – Resopló Todd. **– Me sentiré mucho más tranquilo.  
- Tranquilo, sabes que ni se enteran de mi presencia… lo único que me fastidia es que no puedo disponer de Tony para afinar todo esto, lo de parar el tiempo no funciona tan bien cuando tratas de ajustar este tipo de cosas… -** Se lamentó Calebros.  
**- Es lo que tiene el que necesitemos del tiempo real para calibrarlo todo, Caleb. –** Se encogió de hombros Todd. – **Pero no me importa ayudarte toda la noche, sabes que me gusta.**

Continué subiendo. La salita que habíamos acondicionado tras las escaleras estaba ocupada por Laurent y Harry, ambos charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban por las chicas. El primer piso era el que ocupaban Haquim y sus odaliscas, no creí necesario detenerme aquí. César y Marco estaban en el segundo piso. Cada uno disponía de su cuarto, pero habían pedido uno más en medio que estuviese comunicado con ambos. Allí tenían dispuesta una maqueta detallada del castillo y sus alrededores. Los dos la estudiaban en silencio. Estaba claro que buscaban cualquier punto débil que se les hubiese podido pasar por alto, así como intentaban atacar el castillo en su mente, intentando adivinar para lo que deberíamos prepararnos.

Reconozco que me detuve largamente en el tercer piso, aquel dividido en tres compartimentos. Uno para Isabel y Ziva, otro para Ayden y Zanaa'h y el último para Blaise y su novia Daphne. Por alguna razón, Ziva estaba en el cuarto con Daphne y Blaise, al principio su conversación parecía normal y relajada pero, en algún momento, las hormonas de la joven se activaron y comenzó a lanzarle indirectas bastante sugerentes al chico.

Lo más interesante fue el modo en que Ziva cambió de actitud de manera gradual, al principio estaban hablando de Quidditch, ese maldito juego que tanto les gusta a todos los magos, poco a poco fue dejando caer algunos comentarios que tenían dos sentidos muy claros. Supongo que Blaise se sonrojaría si no le resultase algo ya tan difícil, pero soportó como pudo las indirectas, aunque llegó el momento en que éstas fueron dirigidas hacia Daphne, ella sí se sonrojó y no supo cómo salir del paso en algunas ocasiones, no tenía tanta experiencia como su novio. Fue entonces que Blaise acudió en su ayuda, siendo él quien comenzó a meterse con Ziva. Era lo peor que podía hacer, la mente de la joven bruja trabaja mucho más rápido de lo que su apariencia da a entender, por lo que pronto tuvo al chico sudando por las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. No pudo resistirlo más y se excusó diciendo que iba a darse una ducha antes de acostarse.

Cuando Blaise salió de la ducha, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, su mandíbula se desencajó al ver lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Daphne no ponía ninguna resistencia a los besos de Ziva que lentamente la empujaba a recostarse sobre el sofá, recorriendo con un dedo su silueta, arrancando delicados sonidos de satisfacción de su garganta. El joven cerró los ojos un segundo, sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiese aclarar mejor su vista, pero no era un error de su percepción, cuando los volvió a abrir allí seguían las dos mujeres, totalmente ajenas a él y entregadas a su placer. Cuando escuchó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta, se dirigió hacia allí, como si ese acto le asegurase la cordura. Al otro lado estaba Isabel, que le sonrió con calidez y le saludó con un profundo beso, mientras hacía que volviese a entrar en el dormitorio. Quizás por un segundo no tuvo muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero pronto se olvidó de cualquier palabra que sus labios quisiesen pronunciar. No se puede hablar cuando una Assamita está haciéndote una endoscopia y deshaciendo el nudo de la toalla que es lo único que se interpone entre ella y tu piel.

Isabel lo condujo hasta el mismo sofá en que estaban Daphne y Ziva, obligándole a sentarse en el pequeño espacio que las dos mujeres habían dejado libre. Isabel se agachó para volver a besarlo brevemente. Se sentó en su regazo dándole la espalda, sin permitir que volviese a disfrutar de sus labios, tomando sus manos para guiarlas, una sobre su cuerpo y otro hacia el de Daphne, quien seguía ajena a todo lo que ocurría fuera de los besos y caricias de Ziva. Blaise sembró el cuello y hombros de Isabel con besos mientras su mano izquierda procedía a introducirse bajo la ropa de la asesina, mostrando así la experiencia que el chico tenía ya con ella.

Se me ocurrió entonces comprobar cómo le iría a Ginebra con Luca. Me gustó comprobar que la joven había aprovechado apropiadamente las lecciones básicas de Obtenebración que le había impartido durante las vacaciones. Había envuelto con sombras la hornacina en la que se encontraban, ella abrazada a una fría estatua de piedra mientras el ghoul Giovanni la sostenía por la cintura aún enfundada en el corsé. Disfrutando del tacto del cuero bajo sus manos, de la caricia contra su pecho desnudo de las cuerdas que lo ceñían a mi fiera pelirroja, alzando de tanto en tanto una mano para gozar de la caricia de sus pechos que pugnaban por salir por encima del escote con cada una de las embestidas. Ella mordía su labio para contener sus jadeos, no le importaba en absoluto la incómoda postura, sólo conocía la urgencia que su cuerpo sentía en aquel momento por hallar el placer inmediato que Luca podía proporcionarle.

Me fascinaba observarla en ese gesto de abandono absoluto. La mayor parte de mis ghoules tienen tendencia por abrazar las normas del Acuerdo Honorable o el Camino de la Caballería, pero veía con verdadero deleite que ella se acercaba cada día más al Camino del Pecado. Haberse encontrado con otro ghoul igual que ella, que anteponía el placer ante cualquier otra obligación, era una fuerte prueba para su autocontrol. Mas sabía que, en el caso de haber aparecido ya algún alumno por aquella escalera, ambos habrían abandonado la dulce tarea a la que se dedicaban y se habrían encargado de mandarles de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Escruté ligeramente las sombras dentro de la susodicha torre, dos alumnos bajaban en dirección hacia la sala común, pronto pondrían a prueba la entrega de ambos ghoules a sus deberes.

El cuadro emitió un leve crujido al abrirse para dejarles paso, quizás debería comentarle a Lameth que impidiese que los accesos a las salas comunes les permitiesen salir, sin importar que diesen las contraseñas correctas, durante el toque de queda. Pero ese crujido alertó a los dos ghoules. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, se separaron y arreglaron sus atuendos en un momento. No tuvieron que fingir su enfado cuando se encontraron con los dos muchachitos de Gryffindor.

**- ¡Estúpidos suicidas! –** Bramó Ginebra. **– Tenéis suerte de encontrarnos a nosotros y no a un zombi… ¡Volved ahora mismo sobre vuestros pasos si no queréis encontraros con la muerte a la vuelta de cualquiera de las esquinas de este corredor! –** Los chicos retrocedieron en los escalones y tropezaron con otros dos que les seguían. – **¡De vuelta he dicho!** – Les chilló. **– Y ya podéis avisar al resto… porque si alguien se aventura por estos corredores… está muerto. ¿Ha quedado claro?  
- Si señora… -** balbuceó el más jovencito de los Creevey regresando y subiendo los escalones a la carrera.  
**- Tenías razón, pelirroja… son una pandilla de idiotas. –** Reconoció Luca a su espalda. - **¿Continuamos esperando a más excursionistas? –** Introduciendo una mano por los pantalones de cuero de la chica.  
**- Me encantaría, Luca, pero será mejor que volvamos a la torre.** – Suspiró ella dejándose caer sobre su pecho. **– Justin debe de estar esperándote ansioso.** - Acariciando el bulto que asomaba por los pantalones del hombre. – **Y creo que estará encantado con lo que va a encontrar…  
- Que seas tan cruel… te hace aún más deseable. –** Mordisqueándole el cuello.  
**- Lo sé… pero yo no soy quien se ha comprometido a enseñarle los placeres de la carne a un jovencito inexperto…** - Separándose del ghoul con una risa traviesa.

Mientras ellos correteaban por los pasillos, sin tener ningún inconveniente con los zombis, continué comprobando el resto de nuestra torre. El cuarto piso estaba dividido en dos dormitorios, uno para Crabe y Goyle, que roncaban felizmente. Otro para la parejita que formaban Hannah y Susan. Ellas aún estaban despiertas, recostadas en la cama, hablando preocupadas acerca del destino de sus compañeros de casa. Ambas eran conscientes de que alguno no haría caso de las advertencias, pero deseaban fervientemente que ninguno de sus amigos fuese víctima de alguno de los horrores que acechaban en los pasillos. En el quinto piso también había dos habitaciones. Una para Ennoia y Zach y otra para George. En aquel momento, ambos ghoules observaban por la ventana del dormitorio principal, esperando el regreso de su señora. El sexto piso era el ocupado por el matrimonio de sádicos, sus ghoules y los dos chicos Slytherin que faltaban por nombrar, Theo y Pansy. Los dos jóvenes dormían en la cama, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, Pansy ya se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazada a Theo y eso era lo único que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño. El chaval estaba agotado pues había estado ayudando a mis guardias a hacerse con una idea de los corredores de Slytherin, por si tuviesen que moverse por ellos. Julia estaba en medio de un círculo de sal que había dibujado en el suelo, rodeada también por velas, terminando así de alzar a varios muertos en los alrededores. Tony no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, cerrando los brazos nervioso, no le gustaba que su mujer desorganizase su cuarto para estas actividades, pero ella disfrutaba viéndolo desesperado con esos detalles sin importancia.

Al fin llegaron Luca y Ginebra a la torre, ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para los Monstruos del Abismo. Abrí varios portales en los puntos que deseaba que cubriesen, el vestíbulo, el corredor desde el que se accedía a nuestra torre, aquel en que se encontraba la entrada a la torre del director, en las encrucijadas de distintos corredores del interior del castillo, en las escalinatas móviles, en la entrada a la biblioteca, uno en la Torre de Astronomía, para que pudiese observar todo lo que rodea al castillo y actuar en consecuencia, así como algunos que se moviesen libremente por donde deseasen.

**- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –** Preguntó Harry a Ginebra.  
**- Tenía que asegurarme de que les quedaba bien claro a los Gryffindor que estábamos vigilando, ya los conoces. –** Replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Ya, y también os entretuvisteis un poco por el camino, ¿no?** – Enarcando una ceja al captar el aroma de la excitación de la pelirroja.  
**- Es que había que matar un poco el rato, ¿verdad, pelirroja? –** Comentó Luca con una sonrisa aviesa. **- ¿Dónde está Bárbara?** – Preguntó al no verla allí.  
**- Se quedó un rato practicando tiro al blanco en los campos, pero dijo que no tardaría… -** Se encogió de hombros Laurent.  
**- Como siempre… es una maniática del control.** – Suspiró Luca. **– Bueno, yo me voy corriendo que tengo un jovenzuelo encantador esperándome en su cuarto.** – Correteando hacia las escaleras.  
**- ¡Vicioso! –** Dominique le dio un cachete en el culo cuando pasó a su lado.  
**- Por supuesto… -** Carcajeándose. **– Y pienso pervertirlo hasta que amanezca…  
- Vosotros idos a cama…** - le dijo Laurent a Harry y Ginebra. **– Nosotros estaremos pendientes de que a Bárbara no le pase nada si se encuentra con un Demonio del Abismo…  
- Aunque, con la capacidad que tiene para manejar el don de su señor, lo más probable es que los esquive a todos. –** Se mofó Dominique.  
**- Buenas noches, chicos. –** Se despidieron Harry y Ginebra comenzando a subir las escaleras.  
**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Gin?** – Se detuvo el chico en el primer descansillo.  
**- Las que quieras… -** Mirándolo extrañada.  
**- ¿Cómo es que ahora eres tan… liberal y… te tomas todo de esa manera? Antes eras divertida y alocada, pero… no sé… es como si ahora no vieses ningún límite.  
- Precisamente eso es lo que me ocurre, Harry.** – Acercándose. – **Antes tenía que limitarme porque tenía que ser una buena estudiante, no podía dar el aspecto de una chica fácil sólo porque quisiese besar al chico que me gustaba, debía hacer todo lo que mi madre me decía, aunque muchas veces me parecía absurdo, me mortificaba por pensar de un modo que la gente no comprendía, salvo los gemelos… -** Negó con la cabeza, como si quisiese así apartar un pensamiento de su mente. **– Desde que estoy con Lucian, los únicos límites que he conocido son una serie de normas básicas de convivencia que no me coartan en absoluto. A él le da igual si paso la noche con uno o con otro, si estoy con la nariz pegada al libro o si aprendo a montar y desmontar un arma, no le importa nada, sólo quiere que sea feliz y atienda a las pocas cosas que me pide que haga para él.** – Se sonrió un poco. **– Tú también has cambiado, ahora no eres tan tímido, te atreves a decir lo que opinas, controlas mucho mejor tu mal genio, has aprendido a bromear y también te has dado cuenta de que existe una vida después de Voldemort. Que esa vida vaya a ser muy larga y que incluya a una Felicia con un pequeño churumbel en breve… creo que te ayuda a ser más optimista también y a no estar siempre de mal humor.  
- ¿Tan horrible era cuando estábamos juntos?** – Tomando su mano en un gesto de cariño.  
**- No, Harry, no era culpa tuya, tampoco lo era mía… éramos diferentes, dos personas que buscábamos en el otro algo que no tenía, por eso ahora somos más felices, porque ambos hemos encontrado lo que necesitábamos. Tú necesitabas esperanza y yo libertad. –** Acariciando su mejilla con cariño antes de besar dulcemente sus labios. –** Y… si lo preguntabas porque ahora soy mucho más promiscua que antes…** - mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. – **Es que tengo tantas fantasías por cumplir que no me va a llegar la eterna vida de un ghoul para cumplirlas todas.** – Carcajeándose y comenzando a subir de nuevo las escaleras. **– Pero tranquilo, que no voy a acosarte a ti ni a tu mujer. Feli es un cielo, pero es demasiado modosita para mi gusto y… bueno, digamos que a ti ya te tengo muy visto. Pero no te prometo nada dentro de unos siglos, a lo mejor vuelvo a encontrarte el puntillo… -** comentó pensativa.  
**- Estás como una cabra… -** negó Harry con la cabeza. – **Al menos me alegra saber que tendré una temporadita en la que me dejarás tranquilo…** - Pero ella se detuvo y lo miró desde un par de escalones por encima con una sonrisa lujuriosa.  
**- ¿Tan horrible era cuando estábamos juntos? –** Repitió su pregunta, pero añadiéndole un toque de persuasión sensual difícil de resistir.  
**- No, supongo que ahora sí que podría seguirte el ritmo y todo… pero…** - subiendo los escalones hasta estar a su altura. **– Ya no me pones, pelirroja, lo siento. –** Besando la punta de su nariz. – **Quizás dentro de unos siglos… cambie de opinión y todo.** – Llegando al segundo descansillo.  
**- Si es que la rutina hace estragos en una pareja… -** Comentó ella riéndose.  
**- La rutina, las amenazas de muerte, los mortífagos, las dudas, las miradas asesinas de tus hermanos cada vez que te besaba… -** Enumeró él.  
**- Los entrenamientos de Quidditch que te dejaban para el arrastre, las maratones de estudio de Hermione que te dejaban lelo, tener que estar apartando a todas las mosconas que se te acercaban para que no te diera el ataque de pánico… -** enumeró ella.  
**- No, creo que no encajábamos del todo…** - siguió pensativo.  
**- Somos buenos amigos, pero como pareja…éramos un desastre. –** Acordó ella. **– Sí, la llegada de Lucian fue como si me abriesen los ojos…  
- ¿Sólo los ojos? –** Preguntó él con malicia.  
**- ¿Ves? Antes eras incapaz de lanzar ese tipo de pullas… Y sí… lo primero que se me abrieron fueron los ojos. –** Afirmó ella con decisión. - **¡Es imposible observar ese cuerpazo que tiene sin que los ojos se te queden como platos!** – Llegando al tercer piso. **- ¿Hueles eso?  
- ¡Imposible no olerlo… menuda carga de feromonas y hormonas!** – Mirando asombrado hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Blaise y Daphne en el que estaban los cuatro juntos.  
**- ¿Crees que les importaría mucho si llamase a la puerta para unirme a ellos?** – Apoyándose de lado sobre la recia puerta de madera para escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado.  
**- Blaise estaría encantado de recibirte, Ziva… lleva todo el día babeando cada vez que estás a su lado y… algo me dice que Isabel te tiene ganas desde que pasamos la noche juntos en el cuarto de Hermione. –** Se sonrió él. **– Yo me voy a dormir, estoy un poco cansado y quiero estar fresco para todo lo que nos esperará mañana… Si te dicen que no, aún puedes pedirle a Dominique que te ayude a quitarte el corsé. –** Apartándola de la puerta y besándola como cada noche. **– Buenas noches, Gin.  
- Buenas noches, Harry.**

Ginebra esperó hasta que Harry estuviese en el siguiente descansillo para llamar a la puerta, a lo mejor era para que no lo quisiesen arrastrar a la fiesta. Pronto abrió Isabel, preciosa con su piel dorada y sus ojos fijos en los de Ginebra cuando ésta la recorrió con la mirada en un segundo. A la Assamita tampoco debió de pasársele por alto el ligero desarreglo en las ropas de la pelirroja, el escote del corsé estaba unos milímetros más bajo, los pantalones a duras penas habían llegado hasta la cadera y el cordón que los ataba tenía un lazo bastante sencillo.

**- Buenas noches, Ginebra. ¿En qué puedo serte de ayuda a estas horas de la noche? –** Preguntó la asesina en un tono de voz profundo.  
**- Podría ponerte cientos de escusas pero… ¿Querrías echarme una mano con este corsé?** – Acariciando el borde del escote con un dedo, invitándola a fijar su mirada en sus pechos.  
**- Será un verdadero placer liberarte de esa prisión de cuero, mi dulce pelirroja… -** Introduciendo un dedo en el valle que formaban sus senos y atrayéndola con un leve tirón al cuero, hasta dejarla casi pegada a ella. **– Pero primero déjame deleitarme con lo bien que enmarca tu figura, seguro que a las chicas y Blaise también les gustará disfrutar un poco más de la visión de tu cuerpo encerrado en cuero. –** Cerrando la puerta de un suave empujón y aprisionándola contra ella, dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de Ginebra. – **No sabes lo mucho que me gusta escuchar el crujido del cuero cada vez que te mueves dentro de él, será interesante comprobar si tus jadeos pueden acompasarse a ese sonido.** – Susurró antes de besarla lentamente.  
**- Me parece un tema de investigación muy interesante… -** logró articular Ginebra atreviéndose a acariciar un poco a la Assamita con una de sus manos enguantadas. – **¿Piensas quedarte con la teoría o vas a llevarlo a la práctica en breve? –** Siendo ella la que ahora besó a la asesina, tomando la cintura desnuda entre sus manos y acercándola a ella un poco más. **– Entiendo que yo seré el sujeto de prácticas… ¿Tú vas a supervisar el estudio o también te implicarás en él?  
- Hace demasiado tiempo que deseo estudiarte a fondo, mi rebelde pelirroja… no pienso dejarte salir hasta que no conozca todos y cada uno de los puntos de tu cuerpo que te hagan suspirar de placer.** – Descendiendo con sus besos el mismo camino que hacía poco había recorrido Luca, haciendo que Ginebra gimiese ligeramente. – **Interesante…** - Alzándose con una lujuriosa sonrisa. – **Ven, vamos a reunirnos con los demás…**

Tirando esta vez del frágil lazo que mantenía sus pantalones atados y encaminándose hacia el lecho donde los otros tres no habían dado muestras de percatarse de la nueva presencia en la habitación. Daphne estaba enzarzada en un lúbrico abrazo con Ziva, mientras Blaise besaba y acariciaba a ambas mujeres sin distinción de ningún tipo, propiciándoles a ambas la misma atención y devoción. En vista de la concentración de las dos mujeres, Isabel llamó la atención del joven con un gesto, de inmediato él se volvió a ella con una sonrisa, pero se quedó asombrado al encontrar allí a Ginebra.

**- Bombón… mira lo que me he encontrado esperando en la puerta.** – Tirando nuevamente de Ginebra para situarla ante Blaise.  
**- Espera un segundo. –** El joven tomó aire, cerró los ojos, se pellizcó el brazo y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja que le sonreía con las pupilas dilatadas. **– Sí, sólo tenía que asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.  
- No es un sueño, Blaise… -** Isabel abrazó por la espalda a la pelirroja, deslizó sus manos primero por sus senos, descendió por toda la pieza de cuero que crujió bajo la respiración agitada de Ginebra y se detuvieron una vez más en el sencillo lazo de sus pantalones, tirando ahora del extremo que lo desharía por completo. **– Es deliciosamente real. –** Introduciendo un dedo entre los cordones para ampliar la abertura ligeramente. **- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos soportar sin quitarle este corsé?** – Susurró besando el cuello de Ginebra.  
**- Todo el tiempo que haga falta.** – Incorporándose para besar los labios de la pelirroja, entreabiertos en un jadeo.

Mis fieles secretarios no se equivocaron con lo que haría Bárbara. Cuando terminó de hacer prácticas de tiro con su arco, subió tranquilamente hasta el castillo. Saludó con un gesto al zombi más cercano y, en cuanto se encontró con un Demonio del Abismo chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de mi vista. Apareció dentro de la torre donde la esperaban Laurent y Dominique.

**- Ya creíamos que teníamos que ir a buscarte.** – Refunfuñó Laurent.  
**- ¡Por favor….! –** Protestó la rubia. – **Que no soy una novata, no teníais que esperarme.  
- Díselo a Lucian mañana. –** Se interpuso Dominique. **- ¿Has visto algún cuerpo de camino?  
- No, aunque la ruta que tomé no pasa cerca de ninguna de las salas de esos niñatos.** – Olisqueó ligeramente el ambiente. - **¿Y tantas hormonas en esta zona?  
- Ten cuidado cuando pases por el tercer piso, no vaya a ser que te rapten. –** Se sonrió Laurent. **– Ziva.  
- Par de aburridos… Luca va a estar con Justin, así que no me apetece pasar la noche sola…** - Se dijo pensativa. **– Creo que me dejaré raptar un poco.**

Dominique y Laurent esperaron a escuchar cómo la puerta del tercer piso se abría y cerraba tras Bárbara, luego subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde se encontraban mis habitaciones y las de mis acompañantes. No se sorprendieron cuando nos encontraron a Lara y a mí tumbados en los sofás de la pequeña sala. Cada uno se acercó a uno de nosotros y nos estudiaron. Me hace gracia ver cómo aún dan un respingo cuando abrimos los ojos para mirarles, a pesar de tantos años en nuestra compañía.

**- Disculpad, mi señor, no queríamos importunaros… -** Se disculpó Dominique.  
**- No es molestia.** – Le sonreí, tomando su mano cariñosamente. - **¿Estás muy cansada?  
- No, mi señor, hoy ha sido un día ajetreado, pero no estoy demasiado cansada. –** Tan orgullosa como siempre.  
**- Pues yo opino que deberías descansar un poco… Sería buena idea que fueses a dormir, mañana necesitarás todas tus fuerzas.  
- Preferiría quedarme con vos…** - recostándose a mi lado. **– Si no tenéis inconveniente, claro.** – Acurrucándose mientras yo la abrazaba.  
**- Por supuesto que no, mi pequeña.  
- ¿Os dieron muchos inconvenientes los muchachos? –** Preguntó Lara a Laurent.  
**- No, creo que los únicos que tuvieron algún encontronazo con ellos fueron Ginebra y Luca.** – Respondió él, recostándose también en el sofá, tomando a Lara entre sus brazos. **– Se está muy cómodo aquí, con vos, mi señora.** – Besando su cuello con ternura.  
**- Adulador. –** Ronroneó Lara. **– Veo que no nos vais a dejar más opción que retirarnos al dormitorio para que descanséis un poco.  
- Me parece que exageráis un poco, no creo que mañana vaya a ser tan complicado… -** Comentó Laurent acariciando distraídamente un brazo de Lara. – **Quizás sí hayan comprendido quién manda ahora en el castillo.  
- Por desgracia ahí es donde tú te equivocas, mi querido Laurent. –** Suspiró Lara. **– Va a ser un día arduo, comenzando con el momento en que tengamos que presentar a los fallecidos.  
- ¿Qué fallecidos? –** Preguntó Dominique con curiosidad. **– Nosotros no hemos encontrado ningún muerto.  
- Hay varios cuerpos esparcidos por distintos corredores… unos de Gryffindor, otros de Ravenclaw… Sólo hubo un idiota que salió de las bodegas de Hufflepuff… -** Enumeré.  
**- No, tenéis razón… no va a ser fácil.** – Masculló Laurent abrazando con fuerza a Lara.

Terminamos yéndonos los cuatro a la cama para que durmiesen y descansasen un poco. Dejé de revisar el castillo, pues no deseaba ver más muertes estúpidas. Aquellos que realmente me importaban, se encontraban a salvo en sus dormitorios, unos durmiendo, otros gozando. Sabía que, con el alba, recibiría la visita de Lameth para contarme todo lo ocurrido durante la noche, antes siquiera de aparecer el sol en el horizonte, los Demonios me informarían de cada uno de sus pasos durante la noche, así como de los intentos de otros Lasombra de acceder al Abismo. Cuan agotador y doloroso es el mando, mas no queda otro remedio que tomar esta decisión, si queremos que alguno de ellos sobreviva al inminente ataque del Sabbat.

Lameth esperaba en mi salita, caminando en círculos y amasando con las manos distraídamente. Sé lo que viene a contarme, sé cuán duro resulta para él tener que darme estas noticias. El pobre Lameth, confiando siempre en la bondad de los humanos y siendo traicionado una y otra vez. Hubo un tiempo en que sabía reconocer en sus ojos la malevolencia innata de todas las criaturas de Dios mas, con el correr del tiempo, ha querido centrarse en esa chispa de bondad que todos tienen. A veces me duele más por él que por los propios humanos. Todos hemos aprendido a protegerlo del mundo real pues apreciamos esa curiosa visión, a veces tan inocente como la de un niño. Por desgracia, los humanos terminarán por devolverle a esa edad oscura en la que todos vivimos alguna vez. Ansío con todo mi corazón que Lavender sea suficiente para mantener en él la esperanza.

**- ¡Lucian, los niños…! –** No pudo seguir hablando.  
**- Lo sé, Dirk, lo sé.** – Palmeándole en el hombro.  
**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Luc?** – En esa pregunta no sólo estaba la duda ante lo que hacer con los cuerpos, sino también estaba la desazón por la masacre.  
**- No queda más remedio que mostrarles las consecuencias de la desobediencia, Dirk. –** Dirigiéndole una mirada firme. **– No quiero que estés en el comedor, no es necesaria tu presencia. Será mejor que te quedes en tu torre, revisando las defensas del castillo desde allí. También deberías hablar largo y tendido con el castillo, fortalecer las medidas de seguridad de la noche, impídeles por todos los medios que salgan de sus torres, mazmorras o bodegas. No quiero más niños deambulando por la noche en espera de una muerte segura.  
- Buenos días, Dirk. –** Lo saludó Lara, ofreciéndole un abrazo. **– Siento mucho que todo esto haya tenido que ocurrir. Vuelve a tu torre, por favor, y no salgas de allí a menos que nosotros te lo indiquemos. **

El atlante nos hizo caso y se fue con paso rápido hacia la Torre del Director. Allí no tendría que ver los rostros de los chicos y tampoco escucharía sus lamentos y protestas. Dominique y Laurent salieron poco más tarde del dormitorio. Les indiqué dónde se encontraban los cuerpos y que los dispusiesen en el comedor, en la tarima sobre la que se encontraba nuestra mesa. Luca también salía del dormitorio de Justin y se unió a ellos para que terminasen cuanto antes. El joven Harry apareció bostezando y terminando de abrocharse el cinto donde llevaba la daga. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, supo que la noche no había sido en absoluto tranquila.

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros, mi señor? –** Se ofreció de inmediato, es algo que todos los ghoules aprenden muy rápido: evaluar los estados de ánimo de su amo.  
**- Me temo que la única tarea que puedo asignarte no es en absoluto placentera, Harry.** – Le dije con tono sombrío.  
**- Entiendo que anoche algunos desobedecieron vuestras indicaciones y hay… muertos. –** Tragando saliva con fuerza.  
**- Así es. He enviado a Luca, Laurent y Dominique para que los reúnan en el comedor.  
- Entonces será mejor que me apresure para alcanzarles y ayudarles.** – Indicó con tristeza.  
**- Harry, algunos son compañeros tuyos… -** Le detuvo Lara antes de que saliese por la puerta hacia las escaleras. **– No tienes por qué hacerlo… no te he dado ninguna orden.** – Recordándoselo e intentando evitarle pasar por esa amarga experiencia.  
**- Mi señora… -** acariciando el rostro de Lara y mirándome de reojo. **– Vos no me ordenasteis tampoco que los matase, fueron ellos quienes salieron al encuentro de la muerte aún después de haber sido advertidos. Puedo aligerar el proceso gracias a mi magia, así tardaremos menos tiempo en organizarlo todo.  
- Está bien, pero luego puedes retirarte si lo necesitas.** – Le concedió Lara. **– No quiero que tengas que pasar por más momentos amargos…  
- No. –** La interrumpió. **– Mi lugar está con vos.** – Y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad para alcanzar a los otros ghoules.

"_¿Luc? Tengo al jefe de los elfos preguntándome que si pueden limpiar los corredores, ¿qué quieres que le diga?"_ Escuché la voz de Sammael en mi mente.  
_"Que lo deje como está hasta nueva orden."  
"OckeyDockey"_ Un momento de silencio y luego. _"Por cierto, mi mujer va para ahí, tiene que hablar contigo acerca de cómo vais a presentar lo de los zombis."_ Unos minutos después aparecía Adriana en la sala

**- Siento mucho que tengamos que tener esta conversación, Lucian. –** Saludándome con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
**- Yo también lo siento.** – Suspiré y me dejé caer en el mismo sofá de ayer. **– Algunos cuerpos están desgarrados y no creo que puedas utilizarlos como base, uno de ellos fue tan idiota que salió por una de las ventanas en escoba y cayó en medio de las bestias de En, sólo quedó un pie, jirones de tela y la escoba. –** Le expliqué. **– Les he dicho que lleven los cuerpos al comedor, para poder mostrárselos a los que aún siguen con vida, para que vean que no les hemos mentido.  
- De eso quería hablarte. Pienso alzar a sus fantasmas y a los que puedan ser zombis en ese momento. De ese modo les quedará claro que yo tampoco bromeaba cuando les dije que sus almas me pertenecerían. –** Sentándose en un puf cercano. **– Sé que va a resultar muy duro, que será un gran golpe para sus mentes, pero necesitan esto para ver que no estamos bromeando.  
- Es lo que llevo repitiéndome desde que cayó la noche… pero tengo miedo de que esto sólo sirva para azuzar sus ansias por librarse de nosotros y provoque más muertes. –** La miré preocupado. **– Adriana… ¿y si al final no quedan alumnos a los que proteger?  
- Entonces nuestra tarea será mucho más sencilla, ¿no crees? –** Sonriéndose ligeramente.  
**- En ocasiones como esta te envidio por lo práctica que puedes llegar a ser.  
- Buenos días… -** Apareció Justin con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, se le notaba que no era capaz de borrarla por completo. Afortunado él que seguía siendo ignorante de todo lo sucedido durante la noche. **– No quería molestar, iba a ir al comedor… Porque ya se puede ir a tomar algo, ¿no?  
- Si yo fuese tú, esperaría un poco querido. –** Le recomendó Adriana con la mejor de sus sonrisas. **– Por cierto, tengo entendido que tú y Luca os lleváis muy bien… -** rebuscando en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando un anillo. **– Toma, será mejor que lo lleves puesto de ahora en adelante.  
- No sé si debería aceptarlo, señora Giovanni. –** Titubeó el chico.  
**- Te protegerá de los zombis, de los fantasmas y de muchas cosas más.** – Tomando al chico de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia ella. **– Además, le hará muy feliz a Luca ver que también te protejo de mi marido. –** Le susurró en el oído.  
**- Hazle caso, Justin, te ahorrarás muchos inconvenientes sólo por deslizar ese anillo en uno de tus dedos… y no te compromete a nada, detalle que se le ha olvidado mencionar a la dama. –** Le aconsejó Lara. **– Es igual que el nuestro, pero con un par de añadidos más.  
- Por cierto, Justin… una curiosidad malsana… -** Comentó casualmente Adriana mientras ajustaba el anillo al fino dedo de la mano del joven. **– Me encantan tus manos, son delicadas como las de una mujer… -** Desviándose del tema. - **¿Sabes si los magos tienen algo parecido a psicólogos o algo así?  
- Pues no, no lo sé… Creo que sí… pero para casos graves de demencia o cosas por el estilo, en el hospital mágico de St. Mungo…  
- Bueno, les vamos a dar mucho trabajo en el futuro. –** Suspiró Adriana, como si eso la decepcionase. – **A todo esto, Severus tiene una disidente en su casa, la tiene apartada del resto, le ha quitado la varita y desea saber cuál será nuestra reacción.  
- Supongo que no me quedará más remedio que cumplir la otra advertencia que les hice ayer.** – Mirándola a los ojos.  
**- Mi marido se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo diga.  
- No le digas nada aún. Quiero que ellos vean su cara cuando se lo anunciemos.** – Sonreí con malicia.  
**- A veces me encanta tu manera de pensar.**

Decidimos ir bajando las escaleras y encontrarnos con todos en la salita de la planta baja, sabía que Calebros y Todd habían estado trabajando toda la noche para darnos unos dispositivos con los que pudiésemos comunicarnos y también revisar las cámaras. Además estaba el detalle de implantar los micrófonos en las casas de los magos. Seguro que querría especificar correctamente los puntos en los que quería que se instalasen. De camino, cuando llegamos a la tercera planta, vimos salir a las chicas del dormitorio de Blaise y Daphne.

**- Me alegra que alguien haya pasado una noche agradable.** – Comenté a las chicas con una ligera sonrisa.  
**- Seguro que has estado cotilleando todo lo que has podido, Lasombra. –** Coqueteó Ziva. **– Podías haberte unido, aunque Blaise habría agradecido que fuese con la forma de Lara.  
- Lo más probable, pero tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparme, AJ. Quizás en otra ocasión. ¿Aún sigue con vida?** – Pregunté socarrón.  
**- ¡Por supuesto! –** Se carcajeó la joven bruja. – **Incluso le he dejado un vial de la poción reconstituyente…** - guiñándome un ojo. **– Ya me acordé de la fórmula. –** Bajando las escaleras con una risa cantarina.

Todd ya nos esperaba a todos en la pequeña sala tras las escaleras, al parecer Calebros le había enviado para asegurarse de que no salíamos de allí sin nuestros nuevos aparatitos y una charla de su parte. Mi chiquillo apareció temprano, de la mano de su esposa, ambos llevaban un semblante serio, probablemente ya supiesen todo lo referente a los cuerpos. Conociéndole habría realizado una comprobación antes de que las sombras de la noche hubiesen abandonado el castillo para dar paso a la leve iluminación del sol matutino. Me maravilló ver cómo, aunque en su rostro aún quedaba un espacio para el dolor por la pérdida de vidas humanas, Hermione lo asumía como lo que eran, bajas en una guerra que nosotros no habíamos provocado directamente.

**- Hola…** - Saludó Blaise mientras bajaba las escaleras y terminaba de beberse el vial. **– Ahora sólo necesito una buena dosis de cafeína y creo que podré aguantar hasta el mediodía… -** Con la típica sonrisa que cualquier hombre tendría tras pasar la noche con cinco mujeres.  
**- ¿Sólo hasta el mediodía? –** Ronroneó Ginebra, de nuevo enfundada en cuero, tomando uno de sus brazos y acercándose para besarlo con lujuria.  
**- Sigo siendo un simple humano que necesitará dormir en algún momento… -** jadeó el chico al recuperar el uso de sus pulmones.  
**- Yo también soy humana y me encuentro perfectamente. –** Se sonrió Daphne, en absoluto molesta por esa muestra de afecto por parte de Ginebra hacia su hombre.  
**- Ziva, reconócelo, a ella le has dado más que a mí… -** Protestó el chico.  
**- No, pero ella sí que durmió un par de horas y tú no. –** Con una sonrisa lasciva y recorriendo su pecho con un dedo. **– Si veo que lo necesitas, te puedo dar otro vial… pero más adelante.  
- Ya puedes ir preparándoselo, brujita…** - Comentó Bárbara abrazándose al otro brazo del chico y mordisqueando su cuello. – **Yo pienso volver a aprovecharme de este delicioso bomboncito en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.  
- Ya te dije que no necesariamente sabía a chocolate… pero que era igualmente dulce… -** comentó Isabel a su espalda. Por el seco sonido que se escuchó precediendo al leve brinco de Blaise, estaba claro que le había dado un cachete cariñoso. – **El mejor anfitrión que jamás he tenido… que yo recuerde.** – Besando los labios de Blaise cuando éste se inclinó hacia ella.  
**- Tío… eres el puto amo. –** Dijeron a coro Crabe y Goyle, atónitos al ver cómo su amigo estaba rodeado por cuatro hermosas mujeres y su novia no protestaba en absoluto.  
**- Conste… que yo aún sigo sin creerme que siga despierto.** – Reconoció el chico en un susurro, aunque estando rodeado de vampiros y ghoules, la mayoría pudimos escucharle. Mi chiquillo le pellizcó en el brazo. - **¡Ay!  
- Sí, sigues despierto. –** Carcajeándose por la cara de desconcierto de su amigo. **– Y creo que podemos solventar lo de la cafeína antes de ir al comedor. –** Señalando a una mesita cercana donde apareció una cafetera y varias tazas. – **No eres el único que necesita su dosis de café a primera hora. –** Sirviendo una taza para su esposa.  
**- Gracias, cariño.** – Agradeció Hermione, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. **- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lucian? Te veo muy serio.  
- Aprovecha estos momentos de tranquilidad, Hermione… puede que luego se conviertan en los únicos que tendremos en este día.** – Recostándome contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos, temiendo todo lo que nos esperaba.  
**- No ha sido tu culpa, Luc.** – Me dijo en un tono comprensivo, sentí cómo posaba su cálida mano sobre mi brazo. – **Los responsables son aquellos que no supieron detenerlos aún a sabiendas de lo que iban a hacer.  
- Gracias, Hermione. –** Abriendo los ojos y centrándome en los suyos. **– Significa mucho para mí que tú me digas eso.  
- Bien… ya estáis todos.** – Apareció Calebros por una esquina. – **A ver, os resumo. Tenemos varios circuitos de cámaras que trabajarán día y noche, con células sensibles al movimiento y al cambio de iluminación y muchas cosas que no entenderéis por lo que no me voy a matar a decíroslas.** – Lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Haquim que bufó en su sofá. **– Tranquilo, que a ti no te voy a encargar nada que tenga que ver con la tecnología, quiero que funcione como es debido y tú te encargarías de que se nos colase un virus a pesar de todos los dispositivos de seguridad que hemos ideado Todd y yo.  
- ¡Oye! No soy un maniático como Sammael, pero estoy limpito y no tengo ningún virus de esos. –** Se removió en el sofá, Aaliyah tuvo que contenerlo para que no saltase sobre el pobre Nosferatu.  
**- ¿Para qué diré yo nada? –** Masculló para sí. **– Bueno, a lo que iba. Los circuitos están muy claros, uno es el que rodea la muralla, tenemos uno en el lago, con algunas cámaras submarinas por si se les ocurriese entrar por los desagües del río que lo forma, también tenemos otro circuito para todo lo que es el Bosque Prohibido, ese seguro que dará falsas alarmas continuamente porque los bichos se estarán moviendo y todo eso, pero prefiero que os volváis un poco psicóticos y miréis la pantalla por si es algo importante a que paséis olímpicamente de todo. ¿De acuerdo?  
- ¿Qué hay de la gente del lago? –** Preguntó Hermione. - **¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido comentarles lo que puede ocurrir?  
- Sí, claro, hablé con ellos ayer por la tarde. Muy simpáticos, por cierto. El calamar también se puso muy contento cuando le dije que a lo mejor podría estrujar algunos malos si se metían en el lago. Por eso no tendremos tantas falsas alarmas del lago, ellos saben dónde están las cámaras e intentarán no meterse en medio de los sensores. –** Contento de que alguien le hubiese hecho una pregunta inteligente. **– Otro circuito circunda el castillo para cubrir la mayor parte de los edificios en el exterior…** - Haquim levantó la mano. - **¿Qué? –** Suspiró Calebros.  
**- ¿Tienes el momento en que ese capullo se tiró de la ventana y se lo comieron los bichitos de En?** – Preguntó con entusiasmo.  
**- Sí, luego le diré a Aaliyah cómo acceder a la base de datos para que te lo enseñe. Ahora no interrumpas, ¿vale? –** Pidió el Nosferatu. – **Hay otro circuito más, en este caso no se reduce a una zona bien delimitada, son varias, la lechucería, la cabaña del semi gigante, el camino de acceso y el sauce boxeador. He repuesto las del campo de Quidditch, pero dudo mucho que intenten repetir la hazaña. –** Con una risita muy propia de él. **– Todd os repartirá unos móviles de última generación a los que les hemos puesto una aplicación que os permita acceder a la red de cámaras, ver lo que ocurre en tiempo real, ver grabaciones y todo lo demás. –** Antes de que Hermione fuese a alzar la mano. **– Lavender nos ha estado ayudando para que todos estos aparatos funcionen como es debido a pesar de la magia que rodea el castillo.** – Guiñándole un ojo a mi nuera. – **También podréis ver que os hemos añadido a todos los contactos para que podáis llamar a cualquiera, dispone de llamada a tres incluso, pero no creo que le deis mucho uso. Tiene una cámara bastante potente y podéis entreteneros haciendo fotos para luego añadirlas a un álbum…** - encogiéndose de hombros. – **"La defensa del castillo imposible"… sería un buen título.  
- Caleb…** - Haciéndole volver de su mundo tecnológico y su manía de cronista.  
**- Perdón. Ahora viene el momento divertido. Los Assamitas, que son los más numerosos de nosotros, van a tener un trabajito.** – Sacando una caja de debajo de las escaleras. – **Vais a situar micrófonos y cámaras en las casas de los alumnos. Supongo que no estaría de más que alguno de los que ya han vivido en ellas os indiquen los puntos más apropiados para situarlas.** – Sammael iba a alzar la mano. **- ¡No, Tony, no vamos a poner ninguna en las duchas!  
- Pero pueden esconderse allí para planear algo… -** Apuntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Tiene razón, Caleb. –** Le dijo César. **– Él será el único que las revisará, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por el respeto cuando se trata de espionaje.** – Miró en la caja. **– Creo que vas a necesitar más micrófonos y cámaras.  
- Tengo diez cajas, César… -** Protestó el Nosferatu. – **Y puedo preparar más si es necesario.  
- ¿Qué me dices del sistema de defensa que estuvimos comentando ayer por la mañana?** – Intervine yo.  
**- Sí, las bombas… he estado pensando que lo más apropiado sería disponer algunas que se puedan disparar desde mi centro de operaciones. Tengo a varios animalillos sembrándolas por todas partes, a la suficiente profundidad para que no salten solas y que nadie pueda desenterrarlas por error.** – Explicó. – **Si pusiese las típicas bombas antipersona, no podríamos permitir que los chicos paseasen por el campo por miedo a que saliesen volando por los aires. También estaría el problema de las mascotas de En, son inteligentes, pero no puedo hacerles que se aprendan un plano… De esta manera las dispararé mientras vosotros os dedicáis a pelear, sin temor a que sufráis de fuego amigo.  
- Me parece una buena solución. –** Asentí con la cabeza. - **¿Algo más?  
- Sí, esto es principalmente para los ghoules y los magos.** – Sacando una cajita más pequeña. **– Son unos localizadores con lo que se llama "botón de pánico".** – Explicó sacando un brazalete de platino con varias gemas incrustadas, la central era un rubí. **– El funcionamiento es muy básico, cualquiera de los vampiros podremos localizaros dentro del castillo, para eso hicimos otra aplicación que emula al mapa del merodeador de Harry… en el caso de que os ataquen, pulsáis el rubí y recibiremos una alarma en el móvil, nos indicará a quién pertenece y dónde está. Así tendrá ayuda en cualquier momento. De esa manera no tendréis que ir acompañados a todas partes, supongo que algunos querréis tener un poquito de libertad, para ir al baño y esas cosas de humanos. -** Balbuceando al final. – **Y esto es todo lo que hemos podido hacer en tan poco tiempo. Si se os ocurre cualquier cosa que pueda mejorar el sistema de vigilancia, seguridad, seguimiento o lo que sea… hablad con Todd, yo estaré en mi habitación revisando pantallas, registrando conversaciones y haciendo un poco de todo. –** Dándose la vuelta para deslizarse por el pasadizo. - **¡Antes de que me olvide!** – Regresando sobre sus pasos. – **En cuanto tengáis los micrófonos y las cámaras instalados, sólo tenéis que llamarme para que comience a realizar los ajustes necesarios. ¿Vale? –** A los Assamitas.  
**- Pierde cuidado, Caleb, sabes que puedes confiar en que haremos un buen trabajo.** – Le aseguró Aaliyah.  
**- Sí, perdona… -** Se disculpó el Nosferatu. **- ¡Menos mal que estás tú!** – Y salió corriendo hacia su cubil.

Todd repartió primero los brazaletes entre todos los humanos y ghoules, ajustándolos con un aparato que llevaba. Luego hizo lo mismo con los móviles, aprovechando para explicarnos cómo debíamos utilizarlos, sobre todo para acceder a las aplicaciones que él y su señor habían ideado para la ocasión. Hubo un momento divertido cuando Haquim protestó porque el suyo era diferente al del resto, Todd tuvo que explicarle que Caleb había decidido darle uno más sencillo ya que tenía tantos problemas con la tecnología. El de Haquim sólo recibiría los avisos de Aaliyah, podría hablar con ella, César y conmigo. Conste, eso ya era un mundo para él. Pero le fastidiaba que no le tuviesen en cuenta como a los demás.

**- No se preocupe, Haquim… si salimos de esta, haré lo que esté en mi mano para actualizarle lo mejor posible con este siglo de tecnología. –** Se ofreció Hermione.  
**- Muchas gracias, querida. –** Tomando su mano para besársela. – **Es un detalle el que te ofrezcas, todos saben que soy muy mal alumno y no considero que merezcas ese castigo. Mi mujer se las arregla perfectamente para ir metiéndome en este mundo, pero me gusta hacer rabiar a ese ratoncillo. –** Guiñándole un ojo.

Tras este breve momento de tranquilidad, salimos de la torre en dirección al comedor. Aún era demasiado temprano, apenas pasaban de las seis de la mañana, se suponía que el desayuno se serviría a las siete. Los guardias que nos encontrábamos por los pasillos se cuadraban ante nosotros, aún estaban comenzando a ocupar sus puestos, pues tenían que esperar a que los seres que patrullaban de noche se fuesen a sus guaridas. Me pregunté dónde guardaría Julia a sus zombis cuando no los utilizase. Me giré para mirarla y ella me sonrió ligeramente para luego formar una palabra silenciosa con sus labios "calabozos". Supongo que el garou se habría llevado un buen susto cuando los vio entrar a las cinco y media de la madrugada. En el comedor estaban mis fieles secretarios con Harry y Luca. Habían dispuesto los cuerpos como les había indicado, supongo que fue idea de Harry el cubrirlos con sábanas. Todd se acercó a ellos y comenzó a explicarles todo lo referente a los brazaletes y los móviles, sin prestar atención a los cuerpos.

Las reacciones de los jóvenes que iban con nosotros sí que fueron diferentes. Los ghoules más antiguos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas o a tener que tratar con cadáveres, pero ellos no. A Blaise se le borró la sonrisa de un golpe, Crabe y Goyle se quedaron quietos sin poder avanzar un paso, Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco, tragó saliva y siguió avanzando. Justin buscó a Luca con la mirada y este se acercó de inmediato a consolarlo, pues vio el labio tembloroso del joven ante tal escena. Ayden y Zanaa'h se centraron en mantener a Daphne tranquila, pues vieron en ella un momento de pánico. Pansy no mostró ningún tipo de emoción, pero Theo sí que se quedó blanco ante tal número de bultos. Zach se acercó más a Ennoia y buscó su mano también, estaba claro que requería un poco de apoyo moral. Supongo que Harry hizo bien en ocultar lo que había debajo de las sábanas, si ellos reaccionaban así, sólo por ver el número de muertos… ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado si llegasen a ver lo que realmente había debajo de las sábanas nada más entrar? Harry parecía bastante tranquilo, no mostraba signos de necesitar retirarse tras lo que había presenciado, sí que tenía el rostro demudado por el dolor y lo que había tenido que ver, pero se mantenía firme y atendía como mejor podía a las explicaciones de Todd.

**- ¿Cuántos de cada casa?** – Preguntó Ginebra, la única que no mostraba signos de emoción alguna.  
**- Diez Gryffindors, siete Ravenclaws y un Hufflepuff…** - contestó Dominique. **– Ningún Slytherin.  
- Era de esperar.** – Como si no se sorprendiese en absoluto por la cantidad de fallecidos. **– Severus puede ser todo lo que queramos, pero conoce bien cómo controlar a sus alumnos, el Hufflepuff, se le habrá escapado a Sprout, lo de los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor… no me sorprende en absoluto. Seguro que Flitwick y McGonagall no se molestaron en advertirles de que íbamos en serio… Lástima que sean otros los que tengan que pagar las consecuencias de sus fallos.** – Se dirigió a César entonces. – **César, ¿estarías conforme si llevo a Astoria a nuestra mesa durante el desayuno? Sería de gran ayuda para Daphne el tener a su hermana a su lado. –** Le pidió con toda la seriedad que era capaz de mostrar.  
**- Un gran detalle por tu parte, pequeña. No creo que haga daño el que vean que también podemos mostrar algo de benevolencia. –** Aceptó el Ventrue. **– Esclava, sigue las indicaciones de esta ghoul.** – Le ordenó a Astoria.  
**- Sí, señor.** – Aceptó la niña sin alzar la mirada.  
**- Ven, Astoria.** – Ginebra la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba Daphne. – **Siéntate aquí y come cuando te lo diga Daphne.** – Acariciando su cabello con ternura.  
**- Gracias, Ginny…** - Daphne la abrazó. **– Yo no me atrevía a pedírselo.  
- No tienes que darme las gracias, Daph… -** Devolviéndole el abrazo. **– Y César es más comprensivo de lo que te imaginas. Lo más probable es que la haya dejado dormir tranquila durante toda la noche.** – Acariciando el cabello de la joven también.  
**- Es cierto, Daphne. –** La tranquilizó Marco. **– Mi señor le ordenó dormir en su cama, pero nosotros pasamos la noche despiertos planeando la batalla. Esta mañana la despertó temprano para que le asistiese durante el baño y le ayudase a vestirse. –** La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso. **– Nada del otro mundo, sólo le pidió que sostuviese la toalla y luego que le ayudase con algunos botones. –** Le aclaró el ghoul al ver esa expresión. **– También se preocupó porque comiese un poco de fruta y bebiese zumo antes de venir. Como puedes comprobar no la maltratamos, sólo nos ocupamos de que aprenda algo de humildad en el proceso. Piensa que para mi señor es natural tener esclavos, era una práctica muy común en nuestra época, por eso sabe inculcarles el respeto que han de tener a su amo sin necesidad de castigarles físicamente. Tu hermana está en buenas manos.  
- Gracias, Marco. Supongo que incluso debería dar gracias porque esté con vosotros…** - lanzándole una mirada a los cadáveres de la tarima. – **En caso contrario, seguro que estaría ahí, con ellos.  
- O sufrir un castigo mucho peor… -** masculló Luca. Él sí sabía lo que le esperaría a la amiguita de Astoria, Millicent. **– Ten valor, mi dulce Justin.** – Susurró en el oído del joven. **– Piensa que todos han sufrido una muerte rápida y no han sufrido demasiado.  
- Pero los profesores tenían que haberles impedido que saliesen…** - protestó el joven entre sollozos. – **No sé si puedo seguir aquí…  
- Escúchame con atención, Justin. –** Le pidió el Giovanni, obligando al chico a mirarle a los ojos. – **Tú no vas a sufrir ese final, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… pero ahora has de mostrarles a todos que no eres un cobarde, que eres un hombre fuerte y que sabes afrontar la parte más dura de la vida.** – Tomando la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de Julia, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico. **– Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, apriétame la mano con toda la fuerza que quieras, no me dolerá, te lo prometo.** – Besando sus labios con dulzura. **– Pero si sales ahora por la puerta, si me abandonas… no podré estar a tu lado, mi sitio está aquí y no podré seguirte ni consolarte. ¿Lo entiendes?  
- Sí… ella te ha pedido que te quedes y no puedes desobedecerla… -** Murmuró.  
**- No, no es así, Just. –** Suspiró el ghoul. **– Ella no ha de pedirme nada, sé que mi sitio está aquí, con mi familia, apoyándoles en este momento crucial para todos nosotros y para tus compañeros. Si tú te fueses, te alejarías de todos, no sólo de mí. Quedarías solo en una tierra de nadie, no estarías con nosotros ni tampoco con ellos… E igual que no quiero que sufras ese final, tampoco te deseo esa soledad.  
- Ánimo, cielito**. – Lo abrazó Bárbara. – **Todo pasará muy pronto.** – Besando su frente con aire maternal. – **No tienes que mirar, si no quieres. Sólo quédate aquí, con nosotros. Yo me sentaré aquí para que no mires hacia allí, ¿de acuerdo?** – Acariciando su rostro angelical. – **Así te concentrarás en el rostro de Luca, que sé que es mucho más agradable a tu gusto que el mío.  
- ¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así?** – Le preguntó el chico aún intentando asimilarlo todo.  
**- Son muchos siglos de experiencia, mi cielo.** - Le contestó la voluptuosa rubia. **– También influye que, en la época en que me crié, no estábamos tan protegidos como vosotros de la dureza del mundo. Mi señor me acogió cuando quedé huérfana por completo y los de mi aldea me encadenaron en una roca, era el sacrificio a un dios… en realidad era una manera de mantener a los lobos alejados en invierno de la aldea…** - explicó con una mueca de indiferencia. – **Pero el caso es que mi belleza, que era la que me había encadenado a esa roca, fue la que me salvó al encandilar a mi señor, él me hizo más fuerte todavía, me educó para poder soportar el dolor tanto físico como psicológico… Estoy muy orgullosa de que diga que soy su mayor obra después de su esposa… Mi salvador, mi carcelero, mi sanador, mi torturador… mi señor… -** Alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la de Sammael, su voz destilaba la pasión que sentía por él, su amor incondicional hacia el druida.  
**- No todos son como Tony, Justin… -** Se apresuró a asegurarle Harry cuando se sentó al lado de Luca. **– Mira, a mí me ha costado bastante el ayudarles a trasladar los… cuerpos… -** atragantándose un poco. **– Pero sé que todo eso no ha sido culpa de los vampiros, sino que ellos solitos se lo han buscado. Me contaste cómo se puso Ernie aquella noche en la sala común… ¿no te das cuenta de que le debes la vida a que Hannah y Susan se opusieron a él? La profesora Sprout debió de intentar hacerles ver que, lo peor que podían hacer, era oponerse al régimen de Lucian. Se lo ha dicho muy claro, es sólo por unos meses, hasta que termine el curso y para protegerlos del Sabbat… la persona de tu casa que está ahí, no quiso escuchar ninguna de las advertencias. Pero sé que ha debido ser mucho peor en el caso de los de mi casa, porque sé que el propio Dumbledore no les advirtió, no les ordenó, que se quedasen en sus habitaciones, él es el único al que deberíamos culpar por las muertes de esos diez Gryffindor.  
- Y… si no fuese por nosotras…** - Comentó Hannah, intentando sonar más animada de lo que realmente estaba. **– Seguro que no habrías conocido a Luca.** – Guiñándole un ojo. **– Sabes que luego tendremos que hablar largo y tendido, ¿verdad?  
- Por favor… Hannah…** - Protestó el chico, ruborizándose hasta el inicio del cabello.  
**- ¡No vale! Yo tuve que aguantarte durante días para que te contase cómo fue mi salida del armario… ahora te toca a ti…** - Llevándolo a una conversación mucho más relajada y distendida, haciéndole olvidar el horror que había al otro lado de la sala. Se ganó un guiño de Luca.

Los alumnos y profesores comenzaron a entrar en el comedor a las siete menos diez de la mañana, se notaba que algunos echaban en falta a gente a su alrededor. Pude leer en sus caras la preocupación por los ausentes. Los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que significaban aquellos bultos blancos delante de nuestra mesa, fueron los profesores. Pude ver en sus ojos el miedo al pensar que algunos de los que estarían bajo las sábanas podrían ser aquellos a los que echaban de menos. La reacción de muchos fue el detenerse e intentar retroceder, pero las puertas se cerraron en cuanto el último de ellos entró, evitando así que pudiesen escapar de aquel espectáculo dantesco que tenía preparado para ellos.

**- Muy buenos días, alumnos y profesores. –** Los saludé incorporándome. **– Desgraciadamente esta mañana debo inculcaros a todos una lección que habría deseado no tener que impartir. Confiaba en haber sido lo suficientemente claro al advertiros de lo que ocurriría si salíais de vuestras casas durante la noche, también esperaba haber inspirado a vuestros profesores para que os advirtiesen en persona que no es sensato desoír mis órdenes. Comprenderéis mi decepción al despertar esta mañana y encontrar que algunos habían decidido desafiar mis instrucciones. Instrucciones, os repito, que se os dieron para mantener vuestra seguridad, no por mero capricho mío. He aquí el resultado. –** Señalando a los cuerpos cubiertos. – **Alguien decidió que sería mucho más llevadero para vosotros si se cubrían los cuerpos… pero temo que de ese modo no veréis el verdadero alcance de las consecuencias. –** Miré a Ginebra y ella asintió. Con un rápido gesto las sábanas se deslizaron hasta el suelo y dejaron al descubierto aquello que ocultaban. **– Así veréis que no es un simple truco, que no estamos hablando de castigaros contra la pared, haceros repetir líneas o daros unos azotes… ¡Pagáis con vuestras vidas cada acto de rebeldía!  
- ¡Parvati!** – Gritó Padma Patil al ver el rostro de su hermana entre los fallecidos. - **¡NO! –** Levantándose para correr junto a ella. Un guardia se apresuró a detenerla y devolverla a su sitio, aunque la chica se resistió y pataleó con fuerza.  
**- Quizás ahora te plantees mejor tus planes para atacar a mi nuera, Padma.** – Le advertí, ella se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que estaba al corriente de sus confabulaciones. – **Ese es uno de los finales que te espera si continúas subestimándome.  
- ¡La has matado!** – Gritó.  
**- Pues mira por dónde, no.** – Le sonreí con malicia. **– Para ser exactos, se topó con uno de los zombis de Jules, por eso está tan enterita. ¿Ves a ese otro que está completamente destrozado y al que le faltan algunos miembros? –** Señalando a uno de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. **– Ese fue derechito hacia uno de los Demonios del Abismo… supongo que no tenía mucha hambre y por eso dejó tanto. Pero no nos olvidemos del valiente Gryffindor que se creyó que podía burlar a todos los monstruos saliendo en su escoba por la ventana… -** Señalando ahora la escoba sanguinolenta con los jirones de ropa y el pie aún enfundado en la zapatilla. – **Es ese de ahí… tropezó con el escudo que protege el castillo y se cayó en medio de los terrenos, creo que fueron las mascotas de Ennoia quienes dieron cuenta de él. –** Los miré a todos, vi sus dientes apretados, las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, cómo luchaban para no darme la satisfacción de que viese su dolor. **– ¿Quién fue realmente el responsable de estas muertes? Es lo que yo me pregunto. Porque recuerdo que ayer os dijimos, sin ningún tipo de medias tintas, exactamente lo que os podíais encontrar durante la noche en los corredores… Se le dijo a vuestros profesores que no estábamos bromeando… ¿Os advirtieron ellos del peligro que corríais al salir de la seguridad de las casas? ¿Os instaron a obedecernos? Creo que no…  
- Lucian… son niños, por favor…** - Se levantó Dumbledore, suplicándole.  
**- ¿Pensaste en eso cuando te quedaste callado y no les dijiste nada, Albus? –** Enfrentándome a él. **– Lo sabes muy bien, mis ojos y oídos llegan a todas partes, no puedes negarlo… ¡Te quedaste callado aún a sabiendas de lo que harían! No te molestaste en detener los complots, no te importó que varios de ellos planeasen escabullirse en mitad de la noche… ¿Esperabas acaso que unos simples niños fuesen capaces de acabar con todo un aquelarre de vampiros, Albus? ¿Creías que ellos podrían ser siquiera una amenaza para alguno de nosotros? ¿Qué burlarían nuestras defensas cuando ni siquiera tú puedes acceder al interior de tu Torre? ¡Ya sé que son niños, maldita sea! Y todo lo que hago es para que sigan vivos…  
- Cálmate, Lucian…** - No sé cómo escuché a Hermione a mi espalda, allí estaba aunque no era capaz de discernir el momento en que se había levantado para llegar hasta mí. – **Por favor, no pierdas la calma. –** Tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí para que dejase de apoyarme sobre la mesa. – **No merece la pena, ya encontraremos el modo de que esto no se repita. Nosotros sí confiamos en ti, yo confío en ti.** – Deslizando su mano hasta tomar la mía y besar mi anillo. **– Pero necesitas calmarte, si pierdes la paciencia… todo se irá al traste.  
- Sí, tienes razón… -** Acariciando su mejilla. – **Perdóname, querida… a veces resulta muy duro ser quien lleve el peso de tantas decisiones.  
- Tranquilo, Luc.** – Se levantó Julia. **– Ahora es mi turno para enseñarles que no mentimos… siéntate y relájate. –** Hice como ella me indicó, Hermione se quedó a mi lado, posando sus manos en mis hombros, intentando calmarme. – **Bien, chicos, ayer también os advertí de que la muerte no os libraría completamente del sufrimiento de la vida. Estos compañeros vuestros decidieron por sí mismos pasar a formar parte de mi ejército, ahora veréis lo que eso significa.**

Aquellos cadáveres que estaban más enteros comenzaron a animarse y alzarse torpemente, los que estaban destrozados por las garras de los demonios o de las bestias, se convirtieron en cenizas ante nuestros ojos, apareciendo sobre ellos las vaporosas figuras de los fantasmas. Todos se giraron hacia Julia, en busca de indicaciones.

**- Mis preciosos… -** susurró ella acercándose a sus creaciones, acariciándolos como si no fuesen burdos cascarones sin un alma que los moviese, sólo la voluntad de la nigromante. **– Id con vuestros hermanos a los calabozos, descansad hasta que os llame nuevamente esta noche. –** Les ordenó. – **¿Serías tan amable de guiarles, Luca?  
- Sí, mi señora. –** Se alzó el ghoul, dándole la mano de Justin a Bárbara, para que ella fuese quien siguiese manteniendo al chico con ellos. Harry también tomó la otra mano de Justin, para intentar infundirle coraje – **Seguidme. –** Les ordenó.

El ghoul encabezaba una marcha de torpes cuerpos con miradas perdidas eternamente en el vacío, mentes vacuas controladas por los dos nigromantes. Cadáveres andantes que se convertirían en implacables verdugos ante cualquiera que pasase cerca de ellos. Los alumnos los miraron asombrados y atemorizados, Padma siguió luchando contra el guardia que la mantenía en su sitio. Probablemente no se daba cuenta de que ahora lo hacía por su simple seguridad, si se acercase al zombi en que se había convertido Parvati, su propia hermana la mataría con sus manos, totalmente ajena al vínculo de sangre que compartieron en vida.

**- Vosotros… -** dirigiéndose a los fantasmas. - **Id a vuestras casas de origen, atended a las instrucciones que os darán los que son más viejos que vosotros y seguidlas apropiadamente. Si cumplís bien con mis deseos… os recompensaré con el acceso al velo, si me falláis… vagaréis por toda la eternidad sin ningún consuelo. –** Los fantasmas se esfumaron para seguir sus órdenes. **– Bien, Severus, creo que querías informarnos de algo…** - El profesor de pociones dio un respingo.  
**- ¿Consideras que es el momento apropiado, Julia?** – Preguntó intentando postergar el tener que delatar a una de sus alumnas.  
**- No existe un momento más apropiado que este… -** Invitándole a levantarse.  
**- Está bien.** – El profesor se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros con semblante preocupado. **– Siento tener que comunicaros que he encontrado una manzana podrida entre mis alumnos. Ayer intentaba convencerles de que se reuniesen para ofrecer resistencia ante las nuevas normas. He de dar gracias porque la mayoría de mis alumnos son más inteligentes que el resto, pues se negaron a unirse a su locura. La he separado del resto y le he quitado la varita. Sólo espero que no se juzgue a toda mi casa por los desvaríos de una sola persona.  
- Gracias, Severus. –** Julia le hizo entonces una señal para que se sentase. - **¿Lara, qué castigo dijiste que tendrían los disidentes que fuesen capturados con vida?  
- Un día en los calabozos… bajo tortura… a manos de tu marido. –** Pronunció mi otra mitad con lentitud. Ambos vimos cómo los escalofríos recorrían a los alumnos.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Preguntó Tony.** - ¿De verdad que podré torturarla durante todo un día?** – Volviéndose entusiasmado hacia mí.  
**- Sí, será tuya durante un día, Tony. Pero no podrás aumentar su sufrimiento utilizando tu poder de control del tiempo y es imprescindible que la dejes con vida. Salvo esas dos condiciones, es toda tuya para que hagas todo lo que desees. –** Le anuncié.  
**- ¡Pues me voy ahora mismo a prepararlo todo y así empezaré lo antes posible!** – Levantándose y corriendo como un chiquillo, se detuvo al lado de Severus. – **Envíamela en cuanto termines de desayunar, ¿vale?** – Avanzó con paso vivo por entre las mesas. **- ¡Señor Filch, venga conmigo buen hombre, que voy a enseñarle cómo es una verdadera mazmorra! –** Carcajeándose lleno de júbilo por ese raro regalo que había conseguido.  
-** Sí… aquellos que conspiren en nuestra contra serán castigados con una tortura que ni nosotros deseamos para nosotros mismos…** - Informé a los chicos, las manos de Hermione me apretaban los hombros. Notaba lo duro que estaba resultando para ella también el mantenerse serena. – **Ahora será mejor que comencéis a desayunar… si es que sois capaces. –** Palmeé la mano de Hermione. – **Ve con tu marido, querida, gracias por tu apoyo. –** Besando entonces su mano en agradecimiento.

Sabía que les quedaría la imagen de esos cadáveres en sus mentes para el resto de sus vidas, ver cómo sus compañeros, sus amigos, se alzaban de entre los muertos, cómo sus espíritus emergían de sus cenizas, de ese modo les quedaría bien claro que no estaban tratando con un grupo de aficionados, que éramos quienes realmente mandábamos en aquel castillo. También había servido para que se diesen cuenta que, nada de lo que decían o pensaban, escaparía a mi atención. Los Gryffindor tenían muy claro que había escuchado todo lo dicho en su sala común, tanto antes como después de que se uniesen los profesores, sobre todo cuando le eché en cara a su querido director el que no hubiese hecho nada para impedir aquella masacre. Imagino que, el ver cómo Hermione en persona subía para calmar al exasperado vampiro en que me había convertido por unos minutos, les habría influido para darse cuenta de que no era en absoluto sensato atacarla.

Pero no puedo confiar tanto, ya veo en sus rostros cómo van pensando en las distintas maneras de hacernos pagar todo lo que acaban de ver y sufrir. No les importa tanto el destino de Millicent, pues para ellos no es nada, eso demuestra que los Slytherin siguen siendo los únicos que tienen la suficiente astucia como para saber cuál será el bando ganador en todo esto. Quizás tengamos que protegerles sólo a ellos al final de todo. Merecen que nos preocupemos por ellos después de haber demostrado que son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para delatar a una de ellos para salvar las vidas de todos los demás. Porque tienen muy claro que ese día con Sammael no va a ser un camino de rosas para la chica, en absoluto, pero prefieren que ella sea torturada a que los pequeños sufran a manos de otros. Para que luego hablen mal de la casa de las serpientes, han demostrado que son más leales que todos los demás juntos.

En lugar de estar el comedor en silencio, como en las anteriores ocasiones, ahora se escuchaban los quedos sollozos de aquellos que lamentaban la pérdida de sus amigos y familiares. Padma había dejado ya de luchar contra el guardia y se había refugiado en los brazos de una de sus amigas. Muchos lloraban en aquella mesa y lanzaban miradas aviesas hacia Flitwick. Por desgracia, me duele comprobar cuán acertado estaba cuando me dije que tendría que tragarse aquella arenga.

Aquel día sería complicado porque también empezaban las clases. Supongo que aquellos que asistan a ellas van a tenerlo muy difícil en algunos momentos. Pero espero que no sean tan idiotas como para volverse ahora mismo contra aquellos que pueden salvarles el culo cuando vengan los Sabbat. Aunque soy lo suficientemente desconfiado como para saber que era una esperanza vana.

A pesar de los brazaletes que Todd les había entregado, ningún estudiante de los nuestros fue solo a ninguna de las clases. Ginebra, Harry y Lavender fueron escoltados por Dominique y Bárbara, quedando Laurent con Lara y conmigo. Hermione, como siempre, estuvo acompañada por Isabel. Todos los Slytherin tenían como acompañantes a Draco y los dos ghoules de Isabel, Ayden y Zanaa'h. Los Hufflepuff vieron aumentada su escolta habitual de Ennoia, con George y Luca. Por supuesto, no había ningún Ravenclaw en nuestras filas, por lo que no debíamos preocuparnos por esa casa en particular.

Mientras ellos asistían a las clases, César, Marco, Calebros y yo seguimos estudiando los planos y las maquetas para poder hacernos una idea de lo que podíamos esperarnos. Tantas mentes juntas tenían que lograr sacar varios esquemas de ataque distintos, para los que debíamos prepararnos. Envié a Laurent para que organizase una serie de simulacros con el capitán de la guardia. Teníamos que traer varios arcones de armas adicionales, terminar de organizar las defensas del castillo, seguir reforzando los puntos más vulnerables. Nuestra principal ocupación era conseguir que aquel castillo de juguete se pudiese convertir en una fortaleza que pudiese ser defendida como es debido.

Era mucho esperar que los alumnos hubiesen aprendido la lección y se quedasen quietecitos ese día. Mientras yo estaba reunido intentando encontrar medios de defender aquel caos de castillo, Lara fue testigo de cómo aún algunos estaban empecinados en reunirse con la muerte. Quizás deberíamos haber desenmascarado a todos los conspiradores de las otras casas, del mismo modo que hicimos con Millicent, así nos habríamos ahorrado varios sinsabores más.

El primero en toparse con un buen susto fue el valiente, y cobarde al mismo tiempo, de Cormac McLaggen. Habíamos supuesto que, tras ver el final de su compañera de conspiraciones, recularía hacia un punto en el que no tomaría parte activa en las estupideces que habían maquinado. De todos los objetivos que habían mencionado, se le ocurrió atacar al que le parecía más indefenso de todos, Ziva. Para ello aprovechó un momento en que la joven bruja se desligó del nutrido grupo de Slytherin para ir al servicio.

Entró en el baño y esperó hasta que posó la varita para lavarse las manos. Entonces apuntó la suya contra ella y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo. Evidentemente, no pudo terminar. Ziva cerró su garganta con un simple gesto de su mano, le desarmó la varita con una patada directa a la mano que la sostenía. El chico no se daba cuenta de contra quién se enfrentaba, seguía teniendo en su mente a la jovencita de dieciséis años que no podía ser una amenaza contra un hombre de diecisiete que tenía mucha más fuerza por entrenar al Quidditch. Debió de pensar que aquello no era más que pura suerte por parte de la chica. Intentó darle un bofetón, pero ella detuvo su mano y aprovechó su gran peso para lanzarlo contra los lavabos en un simple movimiento. Como es natural, Zanaa'h hizo acto de aparición en cuanto escuchó el ruido proveniente de los lavabos, sabía que Ziva no utilizaría el botón de pánico del brazalete.

**- Sammael se va a poner muy contento cuando le digan que tendrá otro día completo de torturas con este jovenzuelo. –** Observando al chico que intentaba ponerse en pie con dificultad pues se había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza. – **Yo que tú me quedaba en el suelo.** – Le advirtió.  
**- De eso nada… -** protestó, logró asir la varita de nuevo y la apuntó contra ellas. **– Vais a terminar suplicando clemencia…  
- ¡Estoy harto de esta maldita arrogancia vuestra!** – Estalló Ziva.

¿Cómo describir la furia de Merlín en todo su apogeo? En un principio estalló todo lo que había a su alrededor, haciendo que lloviesen fragmentos de mármol y porcelana por doquier, que de las tuberías saliese el agua como si de géiseres se tratasen. McLaggen salió despedido contra la pared, manteniéndose suspendido contra ella por la potencia de la joven, siendo aplastado por la misma fuerza que había hecho que todo saltase en mil pedazos, comprobando en sus propias carnes cómo sus costillas se apretaban por la presión, escuchando el ruido de sus huesos astillándose, al igual que el mármol de la pared se deshacía en grietas tras él.

**- Déjale un poco a Sammael, Ziva… -** le recordó Zanaa'h, completamente segura en la misma posición de antes, sin verse afectada por el estallido de ira de la bruja. **– Le gustará tener a otro al que torturar, seguro que con éste se esmera más, sólo porque se ha metido contigo.  
- Sólo un poco más…** - murmuró entre dientes la bruja. **– Si continúo presionando será un excelente zombi para Ari…  
- Ya tiene muchos, no quiere más…** - Intentó razonar la ghoul. **– Suéltalo, por favor.  
- Está bien… -** Claudicó al fin.

Todo el caos cesó de inmediato. El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente por las heridas sufridas, empapado en sangre y agua, con varios cortes producidos por las piedras que habían volado cerca de él. Ziva lo curó con un gesto, al igual que los lavabos recobraron su aspecto original en segundos, el castillo también respondía a sus deseos al igual que hacía con Lameth, pero a un nivel mucho más básico. Reconocía que no disponía aún de la madurez necesaria.

**- Llévaselo a Mel, por favor. –** Le pidió a Zanna'h mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello en el espejo ya restaurado. **- Dile que es un regalito de mi parte, para que se entretenga mañana con él.** – Saliendo del lavabo con toda tranquilidad.  
**- Por supuesto.** – Se sonrió Zanna'h mientras recogía al chaval y se lo cargaba al hombro.

Quien tampoco tardó en intentar vengarse fue Padma Patil. Estaba furiosa porque su hermana había muerto y ahora era un zombi bajo el control de Julia, pero también había visto como el cabecilla de su rebelión, Marcus Belby, se convertía en otro más para la colección de la nigromante. No atendió a mi advertencia de que dejase tranquila a mi nuera y se atrevió a atacarla directamente y con una de esas maldiciones que ellos tienen prohibido utilizar, las favoritas de Pansy. Nada más entrar Hermione en el aula de Encantamientos, seguida por Isabel, recibió directamente en el pecho un cruciatus que hizo que cayese al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

**- ¡Intenta rechazar eso, puta!** – Le gritó la chica.

La parte de que Isabel es una asesina y que es la guardaespaldas de Hermione, no la entendieron bien, ¿no? La reacción inmediata de la Assamita fue lanzarle una daga envenenada a la garganta, saltar por encima de todos los pupitres y descuartizarla de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo fue cortar la mano que sostenía la varita con una de sus cimitarras, la otra describió un amplio arco para partir su torso desde la cintura hasta el hombro, para volver a caer sobre ella y abrir otro tajo por el lado contrario. En cuanto realizó estos simples movimientos se volvió hacia Hermione, la chica estaba aún en el suelo e intentaba recobrar el aliento.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien, Fida'i? –** Arrodillándose junto a ella con la misma rapidez con la que había saltado para matar a la agresora.  
**- Sí, Hashashiyyin… -** tosiendo ligeramente. – **Lo… siento… -** buscando la mano de la vampira.  
**- No ha sido culpa tuya, mi dulce niña… -** Tomando su mano y ayudándola a incorporarse, no por ello dejando de estar pendiente de cada uno de los presentes en el aula. **– Tú has sido la víctima, soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas pues he permitido que fueses vulnerable…  
- Por favor, Isa…** - amagando una sonrisa en su rostro sudoroso y pálido por la experiencia del dolor. **– No te sientas culpable.  
- La próxima vez, entraremos nosotros primero en el aula.** – Dijo Harry que estaba formando un círculo junto con Ginebra y Lavender en torno a las dos mujeres. – **Está visto que no podemos fiarnos de nadie ni nada.  
- ¡La ha matado!** – Lloriqueaba Flitwick al lado de los restos de Padma. **- ¡La ha matado!  
- Eso pasa cuando atacas al protegido de un Assamita.** – Dijo Bárbara acercándose con calma al cuerpo. **– No servirá como zombi, puede que Ari quiera usarla como fantasma.** – Recorrió la sala examinando los rostros de los demás alumnos. **- ¿Alguno más quiere reunirse con ellas en el inframundo? –** Acariciando una de sus dagas.  
**- Dom, ocupa mi puesto…** - pidió Ginebra. **– Voy a ocuparme de limpiar la basura. –** Acercándose al cuerpo descuartizado.  
**- ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila con estos asesinos de niños?** – Le escupió Flitwick a Ginebra.  
**- ¿Cómo es posible que usted los haya alentado para enfrentarse a nosotros?** – Le replicó con calma mientras hacía desaparecer los restos rodeándolos de sombras e invocándome para que los enviase al Abismo. **– Se lo dijeron muy clarito…** - Posando una mano en el mango de su espada. – **Ya no nos tomamos las cosas con tanta calma como antes, ahora reaccionamos como corresponde a nuestro instinto. Atacar a Hermione fue el mayor error que Padma pudo cometer, salvo Blaise, no hay ninguno que tenga mayor protección que ella entre nuestra familia.** – Le explicó con calma. **– Es la futura chiquilla de mi señor, la esposa de su actual chiquillo, protegida del Rey de los Asesinos, pupila del General más famoso de Roma y amada por todos los demás. Padma tuvo suerte de que Isabel fuese quien la matase tan rápidamente, yo la habría torturado con un cruciatus que la habría vuelto loca y luego la habría enviado a las mazmorras para que Tony se entretuviese con ella durante días sin fin.  
- ¡Te has convertido en un monstruo, Ginebra Weasley!** – Le espetó el profesor, rojo de furia.  
**- La verdad, profesor…** - agachándose para estar a su altura, escuchándose el crujir del cuero. - **Prefiero ser un monstruo a una imbécil integral como Padma y su hermana. Ahora le recomiendo que continúe con su clase, procure no seguir alentando a estos idiotas en nuestra contra.** – Girándose hacia donde estaban todos los demás. **– Será mejor que nos llevemos a Hermione para que se reponga… -** captando la mirada de protesta de mi nuera. –**No, Hermi, un cruciatus no es cualquier tontería, tu marido no nos perdonaría que te dejásemos continuar con la clase. Además… ¿para qué quieres atender a una clase que conoces mejor que su propio profesor?** – Con un bufido burlón. **– Allez, allez.  
- Ginebra tiene razón. –** La reprendió Isabel cuando vio que Hermione quería protestar. – **Vamos a la Torre, descansa un poco y luego veremos si puedes atender al resto de las clases.** – Tomándola en brazos para cargar con ella, no le iban a permitir caminar en ese estado de debilidad. Por supuesto, todos se organizaron en torno a ella, sin permitir que quedase un resquicio por el cual pudiesen volver a atacarla.

Cuatro muchachitos de sexto de Gryffindor estaban esperando agazapados en el vestíbulo a que pasase cerca de ellos alguno de los objetivos que se habían propuesto atacar la noche anterior. No les amedrentaba el que Parvati hubiese muerto, tampoco les echaba hacia atrás el que varios de sus compañeros de cursos inferiores y uno de los suyos también hubiesen fallecido durante la noche. Casi se había convertido en un acicate para ellos. Para su desgracia, quienes aparecieron fueron los objetivos que más fáciles creían que eran, las odaliscas y Justin. El joven Hufflepuff venía corriendo por uno de los corredores porque se había olvidado de recoger su mochila de pociones antes de salir de su dormitorio, las odaliscas de Haquim bajaban las escaleras con tranquilidad, después de haber implantado los micrófonos y las cámaras en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro chicos designaron a uno de ellos para que atacase al Hufflepuff y los otros tres se volvieron hacia las doce odaliscas. A Justin le dio de lleno un hechizo inmovilizador que provocó que se cayese por la inercia de la carrera, por suerte no se dio con nada ya que una de las odaliscas logró correr a toda velocidad y frenar su caída, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su daga contra el que le había atacado. Los otros tres corrieron similar fin, en cuanto saltaron sobre ellas lanzando distintos encantamientos, todos recibieron sendas dagas en sus gargantas, callándolos para siempre.

**- Luca se va a enfadar mucho cuando descubra lo que le han hecho a su joven amante.** – Se lamentó la que lo recogió, dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente rígido, como una estatua. **– Creo que será mejor que le llamemos para que venga a ocuparse de él.  
- Ya estoy en ello.** – Dijo una de ellas tomando el móvil y seleccionando el número de Luca en la pantalla. **– ¿Llamas tú a Adriana para que se ocupe de los muertos? –** Le preguntó a la que tenía más cerca.  
**- Vale. –** Sacando su móvil, mientras las otras recuperaban las dagas y las limpiaban en las ropas de sus víctimas. – **Seguro que no contaba con tener tantos zombis…**

Los dos Giovanni aparecieron en cuestión de minutos tras ser avisados. Julia se ocupó primero de Justin, devolviéndole la movilidad, luego alzó los cuerpos de los cuatro fallecidos y se los llevó a los calabozos, dejando que Luca se ocupase del muchacho.

**- Lo siento, Justin… -** Se disculpó el ghoul. **– Debería haberte acompañado, Hannah y Susan estaban perfectamente con la compañía de George…  
- Yo insistí… -** Le tranquilizó el chico. **– Tampoco pensé que me iban a atacar… ¿por qué lo hicieron?** – Preguntó temblando en los brazos de su amante.  
**- Porque eres el más frágil de todos nosotros, Just y porque son unos cobardes que no se atreven a enfrentarse directamente a nosotros.** – Acariciando su rostro. **– Pero no te preocupes, a partir de ahora no pienso alejarme de ti por nada del mundo… y si tengo que hacerlo, me aseguraré de que Barbie se quede contigo.** – Alzó la mirada hacia las odaliscas. – **Muchas gracias por cuidar de él…  
- Ha sido un placer, Luca.** – Le aseguró una de ellas. **– La verdad, es que hacía tiempo que no podíamos hacer uso de nuestras artes… Aunque yo tampoco entiendo por qué nos atacaron a nosotras… -** Agachándose y acariciando el cabello de Justin. - **¿Seguro que estás bien, precioso?  
- Sí, muchas gracias por cogerme, me habría dado un buen golpe si no es por usted.  
- Creo que no os ven como una amenaza…** - Se sonrió Luca, tomando al chico en brazos.  
**- Pero… -** una de ellas lo miró sorprendida. **- ¡Somos las concubinas y esposas de Haquim!** – Protestó incrédula. **- ¿Cómo no pueden vernos como una amenaza?  
- Probablemente porque no sepan que también sois su guardia personal. –** Se carcajeó el ghoul. **– Bueno, me voy a llevar a este jovencito a que descanse un poco, ya le daré su clase de pociones cuando esté mejor. –** Tomando la mochila y pasándosela por el hombro, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Llegó la hora de la comida. Hubo más ataques y más muertes, algunos tuvieron la desgracia de ser neutralizados con vida, por lo que fueron a engrosar la lista de espera para ser torturados por Tony. Cuando se volvieron a reunir en el comedor para comer me vi en la obligación de señalar a los pocos disidentes que quedaban. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que volviesen a atacar a nadie más de mi familia.

En la casa de Gryffindor quedaban once de los veintinueve que habían confabulado inicialmente con Cormac y Parvati. Puesto que no conocía todos sus nombres los señalé para que mis guardias los tomasen prisioneros y los llevasen a los calabozos. Nombré a los tres Ravenclaws restantes tras las muertes de Padma y Su Li durante los ataques de la mañana, Marietta Edgecombe, Anthony Goldstein y Roger Davies se unieron a los que tendrían que enfrentarse a las torturas del druida. Igualmente los otros tres Hufflepuff que también se resistían a doblegarse, Malcom Price, Anthony Rittle y Rose Zeller.

**- Seguro que algunos piensan que me hace feliz tener que señalar a estos niños y enviarlos a un destino que los marcará para el resto de sus vidas.** – Les dije a los que me miraban en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada. **– No es así, nada me entristece más que el tener que hacer esta selección, pero no me han dejado otra opción. Por última vez os lo advierto, si nos atacáis o hacéis daño a cualquiera de nuestros protegidos… aquello que os espera es la muerte o la tortura. Mi intención es poder gobernar en este castillo con la suficiente tranquilidad para ocuparme de su defensa, deseo de todo corazón que queden alumnos tras mi marcha… pero no me arrepentiré si no queda ninguno.**


	52. Decisiones

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Sí, he vuelto tras un largo período de silencio. Mis migrañas (o aliens) han decidido desaparecer con viento fresco (no se les echa de menos) y me dieron el alta, luego me he tenido que pillar todas las vacaciones del año pasado de una sentada y no he podido incorporarme al trabajo (que como buena masoquista era lo que deseaba con más ganas) y tuve un bajón creativo con uno de los capítulos que me obligó a mantenerme alejada del word por una temporadita. _

_Pero dejando a un lado esos momentos tenebrosos en los que la musa me abandonó, he de daros las gracias a todos los que votasteis la historia en el concurso del blog de Barbiie, gracias a ello se proclamó victoriosa en la categoría que competía. Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias. También gracias a Salesia por haber realizado una campaña tan enfática y agresiva, pero creo que también tenemos que darle las gracias por no cruciar a nadie en el proceso. (Lo sé, Salesia, te costó mucho el contenerte, pero lo conseguiste.)_

_Muchas habéis preguntado en vuestros comentarios acerca de las torturas que va a emplear Tony con los disidentes, evidentemente no es posible que las ponga porque heriría demasiadas sensibilidades. Estamos hablando de alguien que deja a los Interrogadores de la Inquisición como niños buenos con juguetes, que puede prolongar el dolor del modo justo para que se quiebre una mente y alcance a rozar la locura sin llegar a matar por completo al sujeto. No, no es bueno escribir esas cosas, que me pongo malita y luego me tienen que sufrir en casa (sobre todo mi hermana) con la vena sádica. _

_Os dejo tranquilos para que disfrutéis de la nueva entrega…_

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde que hemos tomado control de Hogwarts. Ya no encontramos resistencia alguna a nuestras órdenes, la campaña de terror ha terminado y podemos dedicarnos a lo que corresponde, que es estudiar para los exámenes finales. Buena parte del éxito se lo debemos a Tony, por supuesto, si no fuese por su eficiente sistema de torturas, no habría quedado más remedio que diezmar al resto de los alumnos. Pero no, con Tony encargándose de introducir en sus mentes el respeto a través del dolor, ahora todos se apartan a nuestro paso y podemos asistir a las clases sin la constante vigilancia de los primeros días. Incluso Lucian devolvió a su forma humana a Romilda Vane, en un gesto de generosidad.

Las horas de las comidas en el comedor siguen siendo lo mismo, la única mesa en la que se intercambian chascarrillos, bromas y pullas es la nuestra. Todas las demás permanecen en un estentóreo silencio. Los profesores imparten las clases a desgana, señalando los puntos más importantes para los exámenes y olvidando cualquier añadido que pudiese enriquecer la enseñanza. Pero eso a nosotros no nos importa, pues cada noche disponemos de otros profesores que nos enseñan aplicaciones y artes mucho más interesantes.

Ziva ya ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos por completo, lo que hace que tengamos al propio Merlín enseñándonos los secretos de la historia de la magia, Tony disfruta contándonos las antiguas recetas druídicas, así como algunos encantamientos ya olvidados, Julia también ayuda a su marido a recordar hechizos que hace tiempo que no utilizan, pero que aún son perfectamente válidos para los magos que requieren de la varita. Lameth sigue siendo el artista de las pociones, rememorando algunas cuyos usos ya no tienen sentido en el día de hoy, pero es divertido escucharle contando cómo tenían que esmerarse en su época para encontrar algunos ingredientes complicados. Curiosamente, Ennoia es la mayor fuente de herbología que jamás pudimos sospechar, conoce infinidad de plantas y sus usos, no todas son especies exóticas como las mandrágoras o las branquialgas, pero sí nos habla acerca de plantas que sólo pueden encontrarse en la espesura de la selva, líquenes que crecen en remotos lugares, algas que sólo están en pequeños lagos perdidos en cordilleras de montañas que apenas son exploradas. César es quien más disfruta con las lecciones nocturnas, llevándonos muchas veces a lo alto de la torre para que podamos observar las estrellas. Las conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano, constelaciones enteras y la importancia de su situación, la historia que cada una de ellas cuenta.

Tan calmadas están las cosas ahora, que Lucian y César han propuesto que se recupere el torneo de Quidditch. Resulta un poco complicado, buena parte de los equipos están deshechos por culpa de la "limpieza" que se realizó al principio, también algunos habían sido víctimas de las torturas de Tony. No veía exactamente qué bien podría venir de intentar retomar el juego, por el cual ya había perdido buena parte del interés que tenía hacía tiempo. Pero César se carcajeó cuando se lo comenté.

**- Pan y circo, querido muchacho, pan y circo. Siempre es bueno tener a las masas pendientes de otra cosa que no sea el gobierno, si les das de comer y las entretienes con juegos, sus mentes no estarán ocupadas en buscar el método de derrocar un gobierno con el que no están realmente contentos. –** Me explicó. **– Te aseguro que es un método en el que, nosotros los romanos, éramos verdaderos expertos. –** Riéndose.  
**- Pero, César… una parte de los jugadores están muertos, otros son ghoules y no pueden jugar, algunos están traumatizados por las torturas de Tony… ¿Realmente crees que tendrá el efecto deseado?  
- Dime una cosa, chaval… ¿Cuántos se presentan cada año a las pruebas para poder optar a estar en el equipo?  
- Muchos.  
- Ahí tienes tu respuesta…** - Sonriéndose. – **Los que siempre han querido jugar ahora tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo porque hemos dejado un buen número de vacantes para que las rellenen. Hazme caso, verás como pronto Lucian se ve agobiado por varios chiquillos que quieren obtener permisos para jugar al maldito juego.** – Dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Aunque parezca mentira, tenía razón. Los chavales comenzaron a ilusionarse por la vuelta del Quidditch. Las mesas bullían una vez más de actividad el día que Lucian anunció que se permitiría nuevamente el acceso al terreno de juego, siempre que fuesen acompañados por uno de nosotros para mayor seguridad. En realidad era para mantener alejadas a las bestias de Ennoia en el caso de que se entretuviesen o se viesen atraídas por el jaleo que armaban los chicos.

Otra cosa que también levantó bastante los ánimos fueron los simulacros que organizamos para mantenernos en forma y preparados para un posible ataque Sabbat. De ese modo también se convencieron de que nuestra prioridad ante todo era mantenerlos a salvo de los "chicos malos". Todo fue orquestado por Lucian y sus guardias para que todos tuviésemos oportunidad de entrenar como si nos pillasen desprevenidos. Los trescientos hombres atacaban el castillo en distintos momentos del día, distintos días de la semana, varias veces o esperando algún tiempo incluso.

Eran juegos de guerra, como los que tendrían lugar en uno de esos campos a los que los ejecutivos van a librarse del estrés. Nos entregaron armas cargadas de balas de pintura y cuchillos y espadas especiales para no cortar realmente, sino dejar una mancha de pintura también. Creo que el que se encargó de preparar todas las armas fue Calebros. El viejo Nosferatu siempre estaba entretenido con algún cachivache. Nosotros éramos el equipo rojo y nos atacaba el equipo azul. Distinguibles sólo por el color de la pintura con la que rellenábamos nuestras armas.

Una de las operaciones más entretenidas tuvo lugar una tarde en la que estábamos en mitad de las clases. Era harto improbable que el Sabbat atacase de día, pero nos preparábamos igual por si se les diese por ahí. Estábamos en una clase de pociones en las mazmorras cuando escuchamos el jaleo proveniente del vestíbulo. Snape alzó su cabeza de los exámenes que revisaba mientras nosotros intentábamos pelearnos con la poción que nos había ordenado elaborar. Era el único que no se dejaba llevar por el ambiente deprimente del castillo, quizás incluso lo disfrutase. Isabel y yo terminamos al mismo tiempo la poción y sacamos nuestras pistolas cargadas con pintura de sus fundas, los chicos se asustaron un poco al vernos armados, pero se echaron de inmediato al suelo. Suponían que era un simulacro más, pero no querían tampoco verse en medio de un fuego cruzado de bolas de pintura, al parecer hacen bastante daño cuando impactan en un cuerpo blando que no lleva protecciones.

**- Se retrasan cinco minutos.** – Protestó Tony sacando su pistola y revisando la carga. **– Están bajando la escalera, son diez.  
- Ya los oigo.** – Se sonrió Isabel.  
**- Ellos van a dejar de ver.** – Me carcajeé yo.  
**- Fantasma… -** Gruñó Harry a mi lado con su arma también lista para ser disparada.  
**- Será útil cuando nos enfrentemos a los Pander… les hará entrar en frenesí.** – Le comentó Isabel, refiriéndose a los Brujah Anarquistas que hacía tiempo se habían unido al Sabbat. **– Eso les hace ser más peligrosos, pero también descuidados. –** El estruendo de las pisadas se detuvo contra la puerta, uno incluso tropezó de bruces con ella.  
**- Hay que reconocerles que se entregan al juego con toda su pasión.** – Comenté sin perder de vista la puerta, dispuesto a disparar al primero que asomase**.- La mayoría tendría que poder ver dentro de mis sombras al ser ghoules de Lucian.  
- Ya, pero entonces no sería tan divertido.** – Reconoció Isabel. **– Los que matamos más veces en el anterior simulacro tienen que olvidarse de ver en las sombras para el siguiente.  
- ¿En serio, ese es el modo en que lo deciden? –** Pregunté sorprendido.  
**- ¡Mierda! –** Protestó Tony. **– ¡Al suelo todo el mundo, ya!** – Cuando Tony da una orden de ese tipo no la discutes, al menos yo había aprendido a no hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y lanzaron un artefacto. Probablemente por eso Tony nos indicó que nos echásemos al suelo, la mazmorra estaba iluminada por las velas, en segundos obligué a una ligera brisa que las apagase todas, envolví el artefacto en una bola de sombras. Pero se deshizo de inmediato cuando estalló. Habían incluido efectos de luces en ella, por eso las sombras no pudieron con ella, la pintura saltó por todas partes. En el caso de que hubiese sido una granada o una bomba del Sabbat, la pintura sería metralla. Pero un escudo doble creado por Tony, Harry y Ginebra, impidió que nos cubriese a todos con la pegajosa pintura. De inmediato avanzaron los ghoules, disparando a discreción. Nosotros no íbamos a perder el tiempo tumbados.

Protegía a Hermione con mi propio cuerpo y al mismo tiempo disparaba a todos los soldados que se encontraban dentro de mi reducido campo de acción. No podía levantarme, pues la protección de Hermione siempre era nuestra prioridad. Isabel de rodillas a mi lado sin dejar de disparar a todos los soldados que iban entrando por la puerta. Tony maldecía porque todo estaba lleno de pintura y tardaría horas en limpiarlo, pero mientras tanto repartía golpes a los que lograban atravesar la barrera de fuego que nosotros habíamos creado.

**- ¡Maldita sea!** – Protestó Ginebra a mi lado. Le habían dado con una bala azul en el corazón. **– Estoy muerta.  
- Pues tírate al suelo y hazte la muerta como es debido. –** Le regañó Ziva que continuaba alzando escudos sin parar, protegiendo a los alumnos y al profesor del ataque que no cesaba. Los diez que habían bajado inicialmente parecían haberse multiplicado y pronto teníamos varios de ellos arrinconándonos contra la despensa. - **¡Oye tú, que tienes varios impactos rojos en el pecho! ¿Qué demonios haces de pie?** – Le regañó a uno de los guardias. Aproveché que lo distrajo y le disparé directamente en la frente, entonces sí que se tiró al suelo.  
**- Perdone, señor, es que hoy me toca hacer de Pander en frenesí… -** Explicó cuando estaba ya a mi altura. **– Se suponía que no debía hacer caso a impactos que no fuesen directamente letales.  
- Me lo cuentas luego… -** Era difícil no dejarse llevar en estos simulacros, necesitaba contenerme para no invocar las sombras más de lo necesario, pues no dejaban de ser de los nuestros, pero los ataques es lo que tienen. **– Ahora tengo que acordarme de no mataros de verdad.  
- Se lo agradezco, señor. **

**- Cariñito…** - murmuró Julia cerca de su marido. **– Te has manchado los zapatos.** – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
**- ¿Qué?** – El druida miró al suelo y vio que sus botas militares estaban salpicadas de pintura. - **¡Maldita pintura de los demonios!** – Estalló.

Eso fue un golpe bajo de Jules. Conoce bien a su marido y sabe que aborrece estas maniobras con pintura pues no soporta mancharse, no quiero saber cómo lleva las torturas. Eso hizo que invocase un escudo que lanzase a todos los atacantes contra la puerta, los retuviese por un largo espacio de tiempo, algunos incluso cayeron inconscientes por los golpes que se dieron contra la pared cuando alzó el escudo.

**- Sajón, queda claro que las mazmorras están comprometidas, tienes que llevar a Hermione por el abismo al refugio. –** Me ordenó Isabel. – **Luego mueve tu culo de vuelta para que sigas dándonos apoyo.  
- Ahora mismo.**

Era habitual que Isabel fuese la que me ordenase el momento apropiado para sacar a Hermione de la refriega, sabía que yo querría hacerlo desde el primer momento, pero se suponía que teníamos que actuar en equipo. Hermione ya no protestaba cuando la sacaba de las batallas fingidas, supongo que ya tenía asumido que era el eslabón más débil de toda nuestra cadena y que comprometía cualquier tipo de acción que pudiésemos planear al estar presente.

**- Ya está.** – Dejándola en la cámara que era nuestro dormitorio. **- Se supone que tengo que volver de inmediato… Aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo con este sistema…  
- ¿Cuál es el fallo que ves, Draco?** – Me preguntó. **– La cámara es inexpugnable, Calebros ha instalado cientos de trampas en todos los puntos de acceso y sólo podríais entrar tú o Lucian a través de las sombras.  
- Eso es lo que me preocupa… buena parte del Sabbat son Lasombras, Hermione. Algunos podrían intentar acceder por el Abismo siguiendo mis pasos… -** Resistiéndome a alejarme de ella.  
**- Pero para eso tenemos el sistema de luces que se supone voy a activar en cuanto tú te vayas. Dejarán de existir puntos por los cuales puedan acceder y… no te olvides de los Demonios del Abismo, me tienen cariño y no dejarán que nadie pase si no sois tú o Luc.  
- No me fío, Hermione… -** Seguí protestando.  
**- Haces bien, cachorro… -** Respondió Lucian en un extremo de la cámara. **– Tenías razón cuando dijiste que alguien podría seguir tus pasos a través del Abismo. Está claro que no podremos utilizar esto como un refugio para Hermione, lo más seguro es que se quede en el Abismo. Allí estará custodiada por los Demonios.  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero perderme la batalla!** – Protestó mi esposa. **– Cuando ocurra no quiero estar dando vueltas por el Abismo esperando a tener noticias vuestras.  
- Hermione, no deberías de estar tan preocupada por nosotros.** – Se sonrió mi sire. **– Aunque seamos pocos, lo más probable es que podamos con ellos.  
- Los guardias ganaron varios de los simulacros.** – Objetó ella.  
**- Porque estamos limitados ante lo que podemos hacer en su contra…** - le explicó una vez más. **– Ten en cuenta que no podemos practicar todas nuestras artes y técnicas, ellos sólo están haciendo su trabajo. Cuando nos veamos contra los Sabbat, no tendremos tantas limitaciones… iremos a matar. Y sigo diciendo que no deberían contar todos los impactos que ellos realizan contra nosotros, las armas normales no nos hacen mella. Las balas rebotan contra nosotros y las espadas se quiebran, no es lo mismo.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Ahora me llevo a tu marido para que siga entrenándose, pero tendremos que discutirlo con más calma cuando termine el asalto.**

La batalla llegó a su fin cuando estaba anocheciendo. Los profesores se quejaron, como siempre, de que hubiésemos interrumpido sus clases con los simulacros, pero les recordamos, una vez más, que el Sabbat no haría caso de los horarios y que podían atacar en cualquier momento. Mientras cenábamos contábamos los impactos recibidos.

**- ¡Estoy harta de que me maten!** – Protestó Ginebra.  
**- Pues tírate al suelo, como te decimos siempre. –** Le recordó Harry.  
**- Tú cierra el pico, que se supone que me han matado por cubrirte el culo.** – Le gruñó en respuesta la pelirroja.  
**- Muchas gracias por preocuparte por el estado de mi trasero, preciosa Ginebra, esta noche te daré un masaje en la espalda para agradecértelo como es debido. –** Se ofreció el chico, bromeando.  
**- No gracias, creo que simplemente disfrutaré de un buen baño de burbujas.** – Restándole importancia.  
**- Ginny, deberías de tomártelo más en serio. –** Le riñó mi esposa. **– Se supone que estos simulacros son para que aprendáis a defenderos cuando asalte de verdad el Sabbat.  
- ¡Pero qué ingenua eres a veces, Hermi! ¿De verdad te crees que nos van a permitir estar en primera línea de defensa? –** Burlándose de la preocupación de mi mujer por su seguridad. – **Nos dejarán como tu guardia personal para que no te pase nada si alguno logra meterse entre ellos…** - Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Y tampoco me han matado tantas veces… sólo es la tercera vez.  
- De cinco simulacros. –** Le aclaró Ziva sonriente. **– Yo sigo viva, sólo me han dejado sin una rodilla, pero sigo coceando con la otra.** – Carcajeándose por la mirada cargada de odio que le lanzó la pelirroja. - **¡Oye, yo no tengo que estar pendiente del gafotas!  
- Lo que pasa es que el gafotas se olvida muy rápido de que va a ser padre y que tiene que intentar seguir vivo.  
- Bueno, en esta ocasión salimos bastante bien parados de la refriega.** – Intentando calmar los ánimos.  
**- ¿Tú crees, Draco?** – Preguntó Blaise haciendo un gesto que abarcaba la mesa. Casi todos tenían algún impacto azul en algún punto de su anatomía, estaba visto que nos volvíamos descuidados o que los guardias mejoraban sus tácticas cada vez más.  
**- No tienes que ponerte así, Blaise… -** Le recordó Ayden. – **¿Cuántas veces tenemos que explicaros que los simulacros no son del todo realistas?  
- Pues no sé… yo cada vez termino más magullado. –** Protestó frotándose el hombro donde le había dado una bala de pintura.  
**- No seas tan quejica, que sólo perdiste un hombro…** - Le dijo Theo desde el otro lado, tenía un impacto azul en medio de la frente. – **Yo no sé cuándo voy a quitarme este dolor de cabeza.  
- Si es que no sabéis hacer otra cosa que quejaros…** - Protestó una de las odaliscas. **– Ginebra tiene razón, cuando tenga lugar el ataque de verdad no os van a dejar que correteéis por el medio.  
- Nosotras sabemos defendernos desde hace siglos, vosotros aún estáis empezando a aprender y muchos ni siquiera sois ghoules.  
- ¿No te replanteas eso de esperar un par de añitos, Draco?** – Me pidió Blaise, una vez más.  
**- No sigas insistiendo, Blaise. Aunque te convirtiese en mi ghoul, seguirías quedándote en la retaguardia, protegiendo a Hermione y los demás.  
- Yo no tengo ningún impacto esta vez.** – Anunció Zach con una sonrisa. **– Y George tampoco.** – Ambos ghoules chocaron palmas de manera sonora sobre la mesa.  
- **Porque no os acorralaron en la mazmorra como a nosotros. –** Protestaron Crabe y Goyle al unísono. – **Si no fuese por Tony, estaríamos todos llenos de pintura hasta las cejas.  
- Bueno, creo que los guardias se la tienen jurada para el próximo simulacro, no debió perder el control de ese modo.** – Comentó Bárbara.  
**- Sí, hay dos con contusiones serias y tres con varios huesos rotos.** – Explicó Todd.  
**- Pero Dirk ya se está ocupando de ellos.** – Aclaró Lavender. – **Y les ha explicado que Tony se arrepiente de verdad de haberles hecho daño. –** Todos la miramos. **- ¡En serio, miradle si no me creéis! –** Todos miramos al druida que estaba de muy mal humor con su copa en la mano, revisando de tanto en tanto sus botas, en busca de diminutas motas de pintura. **– Es más, con quién está más enfadado es con Calebros.  
- ¿Qué le ha hecho mi señor ahora? –** Preguntó Todd.  
**- Proveer de bombas de pintura a los guardias.** – Respondimos todos a coro.  
**- ¡Pero es que siempre os quejabais de que no había suficientes elementos sorpresa en los ataques!  
- ¡Es Sammael, Todd!** – Protestó Ziva. **– Todos sabemos cómo se pone cuando le manchas, hasta los guardias se lo piensan dos veces antes de dispararle por temor a las represalias. Es imposible que exista un simulacro como es debido si los guardias temen mancharle y nosotros tenemos que contenernos para no matarlos.  
- ¡Y que lo digas, cariño!** – Se lamentó Isabel jugando con un puñal. **– No podemos utilizar armas arrojadizas…  
- Ni mis flechas… -** Añadió Bárbara.  
**- Ni podemos descuartizarlos como es debido. –** Gimió George, dándole vueltas a la comida que tenía en el plato.  
-** Ni tampoco podemos darles una buena paliza…** - Siguió Zanaa'h.  
**- Y esas pistolitas no tienen ni la mitad de potencia que las nuestras de verdad…** - Protestó Luca. **– Tengo una munición explosiva fabulosa… con eso les haría un agujero en el pecho por el que podría pasar una jarra de cerveza sin que se manchasen los bordes. –** Suspiró cabizbajo.  
**- Y yo no puedo cruciarles… -** se quejó Pansy. – **Lucian no me deja. Sólo puedo lanzarles hechizos inmovilizadores. Con lo divertido que es escuchar sus gritos de agonía…  
- Sí, eso suele ayudar a que el enemigo pierda la concentración…** - suspiró Aaliyah. **– Y nuestras cimitarras son mucho más útiles que esas estúpidas espadas de mentirijilla que nos han dado.  
- De acuerdo… -** Puso fin Hermione. **– Queda claro que esto sólo sirve para frustraros, ahora… ¿podemos comer tranquilos?  
- Nadie te lo impide, Fida'i.** – Alzó la cabeza la Assamita.  
**- A mí me da igual lo que digáis… ya estoy acostumbrada a escucharos y no me afecta el que discutáis métodos de matar a gente mientras como. –** Señaló a los rostros que nos miraban desde las otras mesas. **– Pero ellos creo que estarían muy agradecidos si cambiaseis el tema de conversación.  
- Blandengues.** – Protestó Crabe.  
**- ¿Y cómo es que a vosotros no os afecta?** – Preguntó Ginebra.  
**- Habiendo comida de por medio… es imposible que estos dos pierdan el apetito. Ya puedes hablarles de lo que te dé la gana… que seguirán tragando como si fuese su última comida.** – Me carcajeé, de todos los Slytherin era conocido el apetito de esos dos.  
**- Nosotras poco a poco nos vamos acostumbrando también…** - Comentó Hannah dándole un bocado a su filete. **– Lo habláis todo con una naturalidad tal… que casi parece que habláis de cosas normales.  
- Bueno… para algunos es normal. –** Comentó George dándole un trago a su jarra de cerveza. **  
- ¿Tú cuántos años tienes, George? –** Preguntó Susan. – **Si no te importa que te lo pregunte, claro…  
- Tengo cerca de mil años, Susan… -** Se sonrió el germano. **– Y he estado en muchas batallas, aunque mi señora intentaba que no me metiese en ellas…  
- Pero no puedes mantener a un guerrero germano demasiado tiempo alejado de una buena lucha, ¿verdad? –** Comentó Bárbara con picardía. – **Si no fuese por el efecto curativo de la sangre de tu señora, seguro que podrías enseñarnos una buena colección de cicatrices.  
- Eso puedes jurarlo, rubita. –** Carcajeándose. – **Pero tengo un par de algunos encuentros que tuve antes de conocerla… ¿quieres que te las enseñe?** – Alzando sus cejas en un gesto seductor.  
**- ¿Las tienes a la vista? –** Preguntó Susan, sin darse cuenta del juego que habían empezado Bárbara y George. Los dos se rieron al percatarse de la inocencia de la muchacha.  
**- Susan, no creo que quieras ver las cicatrices de George…** - le dijo Zach. **– Tú hazme caso.  
- No seas aburrido, Zach… -** Le riñó George. **– A lo mejor sí quiere ver mis cicatrices.  
- George, son mis amigas y no juegan en tu misma liga. ¿Queda claro? –** Mirándolo con seriedad.  
**- Vale, de acuerdo… pero puede que decidan cambiar de equipo si prueban… -** Empezó George.  
**- No te pases, tío.** – Lo interrumpió más seriamente.  
**- ¿De qué va esto, Zach?** – Preguntó Hannah, intrigada por el intercambio que tenían los dos ghoules y suponiéndose que no tenía que ver precisamente con cicatrices.  
**- No pasa nada, Hannah, un malentendido… que ya ha quedado claro.** – Le explicó de manera críptica el chico.  
**- Es muy fácil, Hannah, George estaba proponiéndoos un ligero encuentro en vuestro cuarto… para enseñaros unos cuantos aspectos de anatomía, además de algún ejercicio aeróbico ya puestos. –** Le explicó Bárbara con total naturalidad. – **Pero Zach le ha recordado que sois sus amigas, por lo que no debe de insistir o tratar de hacerse entender de manera más clara, también le ha dicho que preferís estar vosotras dos solitas, sin ningún varón de por medio. George es de la opinión de que deberíais probarlo al menos antes de quedaros sólo con una parte de la película… ¿Necesitas que sea más explícita? –** Se ofreció sinceramente.  
**- No, creo que me ha quedado bastante claro, gracias, Barb.** – Se sonrojó Hannah. – **Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras, Zach. –** Miró a George. **– Creo que nos quedamos como estamos, George, no te ofendas.  
- No me ofendo, tranquila.  
- Sí, señor… eso es cambiar de tema.** – Comentó Hermione como si tal cosa. Todos nos reímos al darnos cuenta de que al final habían terminado por hacerle caso. **– Antes casi conseguís quitar el apetito con imágenes de batallas y ahora os dedicáis a meterles imágenes calenturientas a una pandilla de adolescentes hormonados. A este paso, van a terminar adelgazando de comer tan poco.  
- Reconoce que es mucho mejor que tengan la imagen mental de Hannah y Susan en la intimidad, con o sin George de por medio, que la de nosotros descuartizando gente.** – Dijo Isabel.  
**- Eso no te lo discuto, querida. –** Mi mujer siguió comiendo tranquila. **– A mí, sigue sin importarme, he aprendido que si no como lo suficiente luego me perseguís con comida por las esquinas…** - Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Así me gusta, mi pequeña.** – Confirmó Aaliyah. – **Tienes que preocuparte por seguir una dieta equilibrada y no perder ni un solo gramo de ese cuerpecito tan delgado que tienes.  
- Lo único que me consuela es que pronto dejaréis de darme la brasa con lo que coma…** - Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.  
**- ¿Estás segura, cariño?** – Le pregunté yo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi copa de sangre. **– A lo mejor nos volvemos aún más quisquillosos. –** Me miró y cayó en la cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.  
**- Quiero decir que no me perseguiréis con bocadillos, frutas y batidos por todas partes. –** Lanzándome una mirada de advertencia.  
**- Pero el rubito tiene razón, puede que luego tengamos que ayudarte mucho más a controlar tu régimen.** – Se burló la Assamita.  
**- No vais a conseguir que me eche atrás por mucho que intentéis convencerme…** - Protestó ella.  
**- Pero si escoges a César en lugar de a Lucian… puedes volverte muy exquisita con tus presas.** – Le aclaró Ziva.  
**- ¡Que os zurzan!** – Protestó mi mujer perdiendo la paciencia.  
**- Pero qué genio tan encantador…** - comentamos Isabel y yo al unísono. Riéndonos después por la coincidencia.  
**- Prefería cuando os llevabais mal y discutíais todo el rato.** – Se enfurruñó. **– Además, no es imprescindible que me alimente de nadie… existen los bancos de sangre para algo. Al principio me costará acostumbrarme, ya lo sé… pero con el tiempo, se supone que lograré llevarme bien con todo eso, ¿no? –** Mirándome esperanzada.  
-** No te lo negará ninguno, se puede vivir perfectamente con sucedáneos.** – Alzando la copa significativamente. **– Pero no hay nada como el placer de beber directamente de la fuente… -** Me fijé en las caras de horror de muchos de sus compañeros cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando Hermione. Se sentían horrorizados porque realmente se plantease unirse a nosotros en todos los sentidos. – **Pero tenías razón, será mejor que hablemos de otras cosas**.

Isabel entendió perfectamente mi cambio de expresión y empezó a preguntarle a Hermione cómo tenía pensado organizarse para estudiar, por si quería que Ziva le echase una mano con alguna materia. Pronto todas las conversaciones de la mesa giraron en torno a los estudios y muchos de los temas que tratábamos por las noches con el resto de magos. Seguían observándonos, pero ahora se percibía la envidia al darse cuenta de que nosotros íbamos a jugar con una gran ventaja para los exámenes.

Cuando nos retiramos hacia la torre, Lucian nos convocó a todos en su salita del último piso. Aunque al menos nos concedió el tiempo para que nos aseásemos y nos cambiásemos de ropa, entendía que algunos incluso necesitaban algún tipo de tratamiento por culpa de los golpes recibidos con las balas de pintura.

**- ¿De qué crees que irá la reunión de hoy?** – Preguntó Hermione mientras salía del estanque completamente empapada y con la fragancia de los lotos pegada a su piel.  
**- De lo de siempre. El resultado del simulacro.** – Resistiéndome a salir del agua y observándola moverse por la cámara. **– Puede que también hablemos de lo que dijimos antes, que no estás del todo segura aquí.  
- Sigo sin entender por qué mi seguridad es tan prioritaria y no os preocupáis tanto por los demás.** – Enfrentándose directamente a mí, fijando su mirada en mis ojos, buscando la explicación.  
**- ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso Jules cuando Tony perdió la consciencia? –** Le pregunté.  
**- Sí, pero…** - La interrumpí.  
**- Ahora imagínate lo mismo pero a una escala aún mayor… porque seríamos todos perdiendo la cordura si te pasa algo, cariño. Ya no es sólo que yo pierda el control y me lance como un berserker contra ellos, es que, con el aprecio que todos te tienen, conseguirían que los vampiros más poderosos perdiésemos el control… Seríamos capaces de desatar la Gehena, Hermione. –** Saliendo del agua al fin y secándome de camino hacia ella. **– Haquim, Ennoia y Lucian… tres segundas con un cabreo de aquí a pasado mañana. Isabel, Tony, Jules y yo, cuatro terceras con una sed de sangre y destrucción que no sería apaciguada hasta que el último de los vástagos cayese. Lameth tiene sus métodos para hacer que Lavender esté a salvo, los otros ghoules también estarán seguros, mantendremos a los demás en el castillo, a buen recaudo. Pero tú también eres uno de sus objetivos, por lo que no podemos dejarte completamente sola y tampoco en un punto que haga que el resto sea vulnerable… aún por encima tienes la manía de querer estar en el meollo de todo, para no perderte nada de lo que ocurra. Cariño, todos te agradeceríamos que fueses un poco más razonable en lo que se refiere a tu seguridad.** – Arrodillándome frente a ella y tomando sus manos entre las mías. **– No sólo por tu bien, sino por el del resto del mundo tal como lo conoces.  
- ¿Por qué será que no te creo y que me parece que estás exagerando?** – Me miró durante un rato. – **Pero al mismo tiempo veo que eres sincero… eso me tiene desconcertada, ¿lo sabías?  
- Lo que nos tiene a todos desconcertados es la manera en la que te has metido dentro de cada uno hasta el punto de resultar tan importante para todos nosotros.** – Besando sus manos.

Poco después nos reuníamos con Lucian en la antesala a sus dormitorios en la planta alta, el lugar en que solíamos discutir los resultados de los simulacros. Se había convertido en una especie de cuartel general para tratar los temas que tuviesen que ver con la seguridad. La salita de abajo quedaba como un lugar en el que pasar el rato o estudiar.

**- Está claro que cada vez nos esforzamos menos en los dichosos simulacros.** – Protestó mi sire. – **Y no os culpo de nada, yo también los encuentro insatisfactorios por no poder dejarme llevar.** – Sentándose en el respaldo de uno de los sofás. **– Bueno, la razón de que os haya reunido es precisamente para deciros que dejamos esta estupidez para no perder más el tiempo.  
- ¡Bien!** – Saltó Tony. - **¡Se acabó la dichosa pinturita!  
- Vale, sí… nos queda claro que eres uno de los que está más contento. –** Lo apaciguó Lara. **– También queríamos discutir, como corresponde, la estrategia a seguir cuando nos ataquen.  
- Sabes que en cuanto tengan decidida una fecha, podré avisaros con exactitud del día en que van a atacar…** - Aseguró Tony, mucho más calmado. **- Por ahora son tantas las probabilidades que resulta imposible designar una en concreto. –** Nos miró para explicárnoslo. – **A ver, están reuniendo a gente, el Sabbat no está tan bien organizadito como la Camarilla, por lo que resulta más difícil que se pongan de acuerdo para un ataque de este calibre. Monçada ha dicho varias veces que puede con nosotros con una pandilla de Lasombras, Vikos quiere enviarnos hordas de ghoules de guerra. Los de la Mano Negra, que son el círculo interior del Sabbat, no están del todo convencidos de que el ataque merezca la pena, pero tenemos a esos dos con el orgullo herido que no dejan de chincharles continuamente. También tienen el problema de que no saben cómo reunirse tanta gente en una zona tan problemática y poco accesible como es Gran Bretaña. Tenemos a Mithras en el sur, demasiadas tribus de garous por el norte… -** Siguió explicando. **– Luego tienen que tener en cuenta el número. Debe de haber cerca de seis mil vampiros en toda Europa, pero la mayoría están asociados a la Camarilla o son Giovanni. Eso deja muy pocos Sabbat para reunir, por lo que estarán intentando tirar de algunos amigos americanos.  
- Sí, el Nuevo Mundo les encanta a esos locos.** – Refunfuñó Ennoia.  
**- Exacto. Lo que pasa es que entonces tienen que buscar acuerdos de traslado con las líneas aéreas Giovanni.** – Siguió Tony, lanzándole una mirada a su mujer. – **Ya tenemos dispuesto que nos informen de todas las idas y venidas hacia determinados destinos, al menos ahí jugaremos con ventaja y podremos hacernos una buena idea de cuántos serán los que terminen viniendo.  
- Pero no puedes olvidarte de la carne de cañón que siempre crean antes de determinadas batallas, Sammael.** – Le interrumpió César, luego amplió la información para los que no estaban tan versados en los métodos de batalla Sabbat. – **Tienen tendencia a crear vampiros de manera indiscriminada antes de entrar en una buena batalla. Les llamamos carne de cañón porque no hacen otra cosa que abultar y estorbar, pero suelen crear los suficientes como para que sean un problema a tener en cuenta.  
- Vale, no podré daros un informe completo con nombres y apellidos de todos los que vendrán, pero sí una estimación lo suficientemente cercana como para poder prepararnos como es debido. –** Rezongó Tony. **– Bien, estaba diciendo… Sí. Que la principal razón por la que aún no han tomado la decisión o se han decantado por una fecha en particular es por causas de logística. Pero, en cuanto tengan todo eso lo suficientemente hilado, podré avisar de cuándo tendrá lugar el ataque.  
- Eso nos permitirá organizarnos como corresponde en el siguiente orden… -** Tomó la palabra mi sire. **– Encerraremos a los alumnos en los refugios para que estén a salvo, liberaremos a todas las bestias por los campos para que vayan dando cuenta de todos con los que se encuentren a su paso. Nosotros, los vampiros, nos quedaremos fuera del castillo para enfrentarnos a los que sobrevivan a los obstáculos que les pondremos por el medio. Lameth creará un segundo sistema de muros para proteger el castillo, allí se situarán los guardias y podréis estar los ghoules con menos experiencia. Cuento con los magos para echarnos una mano desde los puestos defensivos que os organizaremos. Pero no quiero que nadie que no tenga experiencia en combate como es debido esté en los campos. ¿Queda claro? –** Mirando con intención a Hermione.  
**- Sí.** – Aceptaron la mayoría a regañadientes.  
**- También intentaremos que dispongáis de vías de escape para refugiaros de algún modo en la Fortaleza. Tengo entendido que los magos disponéis de un sistema que os lleva a un punto geográfico designado de antemano con sólo tocarlo…  
- Trasladores…** - Apuntaron varios magos.  
**- Bien… pues os vais a poner a trabajar en crear unos cuantos que lleven hacia el interior de la Fortaleza. Quiero que todo el que pueda llegar a estar en peligro tenga la opción de salir de inmediato de la zona de guerra. Lameth y Ziva serán quienes gestionen ese encargo en particular. No quiero sufrir más bajas innecesarias por culpa de esos desgraciados…** - Protestó. **– Supongo que eso es todo… ahora podéis ir a descansar o hacer lo que queráis.**

**

* * *

**

Uno de los sofás estaba ocupado por Luca y Justin, en el otro estábamos Hermione y yo, Theo estaba sentado delante de la chimenea, peleándose con el fuego para intentar caldear un poco la estancia. Bárbara llegó con paso decidido y se acercó a Theo, guiñándonos un ojo al resto.

**- ¡Hola, Theo!** – Lo saludó con voz seductora. **- ¿Cómo dijiste que estaba con este atuendo?  
- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? –** Protestó mi amigo, visiblemente azorado por la presencia de la ghoul.  
**- Sí, quiero escucharlo de tus labios. –** Le pidió ella abrazándose a él y rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo. **– Por favor.** – Rogó nuevamente con un tono de voz difícilmente resistible.  
**- Dije que estabas… jugosa.** – Theo se giró para acercar su rostro al de ella. **– Porque haces la boca agua de cualquier hombre… -** reconoció en un tono seductor. – **Sencillamente, entran ganas de darte mordiscos.**

Ella recibió los halagos con una risa cantarina y luego rodeó su cuello para besarlo. Pronto se olvidaron de que estábamos allí, pero tampoco es que les prestásemos gran atención, Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que la invasión había implicado, los cambios y las disposiciones adicionales. Luca y Justin, simplemente estaban tonteando ligeramente.

**- Perdona, pero… ¿te importa que te la robe un momento? –** Los interrumpió Tony que acababa de llegar.  
**- Sí, perdón… no quería meterme en…** - Se disculpó un poco vacilante Theo ante el que era el señor de Barb.  
**- No pasa nada, es sólo que tengo que decirle unas cosas… -** Le tranquilizó Tony.  
**- Decidme, mi señor.** – Se dirigió Bárbara a Tony, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios hinchados por el beso.  
**- Me encantan lo hermosos que están tus labios después de ser besados, Bárbara.** – El druida se dejó llevar por aquella imagen y se olvidó de lo que iba a decirle, la tomó por la nuca y la besó detenidamente, saboreándola. **– Hmmmm… -** Suspiró. – **Podría estar besándote eternamente, siempre eres tan receptiva.  
- Gracias, mi señor. Siempre es un placer para mí que me concedas ese honor. Pero vinisteis a decirme algo, ¿es importante? –** Devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
**-Sí, Lucian necesita ayuda con la organización de lo del Quidditch, ¿podrías acercarte y echarle una manita?  
- Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy. En cuanto termine de preparar un par de detalles… -** Aceptó ella con entusiasmo.  
**- Bárbara, hace tiempo que no te unes a una de nuestras fiestas nocturnas, ¿por qué no venís tú y Pansy esta noche a nuestra alcoba? –** Le propuso el druida.  
**- Estaré encantada de complaceros a vos y vuestra esposa. –** Volviendo a recibir con gusto el largo y apasionado beso de su señor.  
**- Invita a tu amigo si lo deseas, puede resultar interesante.** – Le recomendó.  
**- Haré lo que esté en mi poder para convencerle de que se una a nosotros.** – Convino ella. Tony se fue y dejó a Theo un poco confuso con todo lo que acababa de presenciar.  
**- ¿Tú y Tony estáis liados?** – Preguntó Theo al fin.  
**- No exactamente, pero es mi señor, siempre me resulta placentero acudir a su alcoba cuando me lo solicita de esta manera. Por cierto, se refería a ti cuando dijo que si querías unirte.  
- No sé, tengo entendido que le da a los dos bandos y yo… como que sólo me quedo en uno. –** Theo estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.  
**- Sí, pero es un poco limitado, ¿no crees? Además, estaremos tres mujeres y dos hombres, no creo que se dé la ocasión de que te encuentre apetecible en algún momento, tendrá suficiente con lo que entretenerse.  
- Vamos, Barbie…. –** la imprecó Luca. **– Sabes que con Sammael siempre va a terminar apareciendo el momento incómodo en que pose su atención en el otro varón de la sala**. – Ahora se dirigió a Theo. **– Si no lo tienes del todo claro, quédate en tu cuarto. Es mejor que pases la noche solo a estar preocupado por si Sammael te mete mano.  
- Pero es que no entiendo que alguien se quede sólo con una parte de la diversión…** - protestó Bárbara. - **¿Estás seguro que no dices que sólo te gustan las mujeres porque no has probado con un hombre? Piensa que el placer muchas veces no entiende de sexos, tú cuando me besas cierras los ojos… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que me estás besando a mí y no a un hombre?  
- Tienes dos buenas razones que me dicen que eres una mujer, Bárbara.** – Se burló Theo lanzando una mirada de soslayo a los pechos de Bárbara.  
**- Quizás si hacemos un experimento... –** Propuso ella pensativa. – **Ya sé, creo que la mejor manera de sacarte de dudas es hacer una prueba, según cómo la pases te diré si puedes o no venir esta noche.  
- ¿Qué prueba? –** Se asustó Theo.  
**- Es fácil, te vendo los ojos y tres personas te besan. Tú no sabrás quiénes son, si son hombres o mujeres. Y luego me dices cuál de los besos te ha gustado más.  
- Vale… pero nada de besos con lengua, ¿eh?** – Aceptó mi amigo sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.  
**- No seas quisquilloso, si no hay un poco de animación no podrás saber si realmente te excita o no. –** Le puso la venda en los ojos, impidiendo así que viese nada.  
**- Pero…. ¿ahora?** – Protestó Theo. **– Bárbara, en esta sala la mayoría son hombres… no vale.  
- Tranquilo, que ya han llegado más personas.** – Le tranquilizó Bárbara.  
**- Es cierto, Theo, hay dos personas más en la habitación. –** Se carcajeó Luca.

Acababan de llegar Dominique y Ginebra. Por lo que el número de mujeres había aumentado para poder llevar a cabo la prueba de Bárbara. Primero la rubia llamó a Dominique y le señaló que lo besase ardientemente. Dominique contuvo la risa y se dedicó a la tarea de besar a Theo con verdadero ahínco, mientras Bárbara sostenía las manos de Theo atadas a la espalda para que no pudiese servirse de ellas para adivinar la figura de quién lo besaba. Luego llamó a Luca con un gesto de la cabeza, el ghoul Giovanni se levantó en silencio y con una sonrisilla se acercó al chico y también lo besó a placer. La última en ejecutar dicha tarea fue Ginebra.

**- Bien… ahora dime… sinceramente. –** Le pidió Bárbara a Theo, aún impidiéndole quitarse la venda. – **¿Cuál de los tres besos disfrutaste más o te gustó especialmente? No vale mentir o el juego no servirá de nada.  
- De acuerdo…** - suspiró Theo. **– El segundo fue el que más me gustó, ¿contenta?  
- ¿Estás del todo seguro? –** Le advirtió manteniendo el suspense.  
**- Sí, me has pedido que sea sincero y lo estoy siendo, de los tres el que más me gustó fue el segundo.** – Confirmó Theo.  
**- Pues creo que ya puedo quitarte la venda.** – Procediendo a hacerlo.  
**- Muchas gracias, Theo.** – Le dijo Luca con una sonrisa lujuriosa. – **Cuando quieras repetimos, que yo no tengo problema.  
- No puede ser… -** exclamó Theo.  
**- Pues sí, primero fue Dom, segundo Luca y tercero Gin… me temo que lo dijiste muy claro, el que más te gustó fue el segundo, por lo que Luca le ha ganado a las dos mujeres.** - Ginebra y Dominique dieron rienda suelta a sus carcajadas. Theo seguía rojo como la grana.  
**- Draco… -** apelando a mí. **– ¿De verdad que no ha hecho trampa?  
- Lo siento, Theo, pero ese es el orden.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Pero tú no te preocupes, a veces pasa. **– Sonriéndome ligeramente. – **Aunque no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bárbara, porque le haya gustado el beso de Luca no es necesariamente ambivalente, muchas veces sólo tiene que ver con la maestría de unos y otros en el arte de besar. Y casi podría decir que Luca quiso esmerarse a fondo.** – Lanzándole una mirada de soslayo al otro ghoul. – **Si te sirve de consuelo, Theo, como tu futuro señor te recomiendo encarecidamente que no vayas esta noche a esa cita. Conozco perfectamente cómo es Tony en medio de una orgía y, a menos que sea una bien grande, terminará por prestarte demasiada atención y no se detendrá a revisar anillos en esos momentos.  
- Vale, creo que me ha quedado claro, gracias, Draco. –** Aceptó Theo. – **Lo siento, Bárbara, otra vez será. Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte junto a Lucian para intentar echaros un cable con lo del Quidditch.  
- ¡Es verdad, que ellos no entienden nada!** – Exclamó Ginebra. **– Creo que yo también me apunto a eso.  
- Yo os dejo tranquilos con vuestros jueguecitos. –** Se despidió Dominique. – **Ha sido un placer, Theo, si alguna vez te apetece comprobar algo más, puedes contar conmigo.** – Dándole un beso fugaz antes de irse con una risilla.  
**- Pobre Theo… -** comentó Luca acariciando la espalda de Justin. – **Por su bien espero que decida quedarse en su cuarto esta noche. Hiciste bien en recordarle que tienes cierta preferencia sobre los demás para darle indicaciones. –** Me sonrió. **– Y, desde mi punto de vista de ghoul, puedo elogiarte por el modo en que lo has llevado… no ha sido una orden directa, sólo una recomendación enérgica pero en absoluto imperativa.  
- Muchas gracias, Luca. Theo es amigo mío desde hace tiempo, no querría que cayese en las garras de Tony de ese modo. Al menos quería que se aprovechase de mi experiencia con él… Sí, Tony tiene esa tendencia a no pensar cuando está en medio de una orgía. Es lo malo de que resulten tan caóticas.** – Comenté pensativo. – **Al menos yo he tenido la suerte de estar siempre en las grandes que se organizaban en Grecia y Roma, donde era posible que me situase en un punto lo suficientemente alejado de él.  
- ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en orgías? –** Hermione me miró con los ojos entornados, curiosa.  
**- No soy un experto, sólo he participado en algunas. –** Respondí con sinceridad. – **En todas ellas estaba con Tony y Julia, por eso sé cómo se comporta él.  
- ¿En serio? –** Se interesó ella. – **¿Tanto se deja llevar?  
- Demasiado… además… el problema es que los dos somos activos… por lo que no tendríamos más que discusiones y terminaríamos muy mal.  
- Pero… ¿Qué es eso de que los dos sois activos? No lo entiendo. –** Mi mujer estaba perdida.  
**- Que, si se da el caso de que tenga que estar con un hombre… yo soy activo, no pasivo. –** Sonriéndome por la cara de confusión que estaba poniendo.  
**- Pero… ¿Tú has estado con hombres?** – Más sorprendida aún.  
**- Pues sí… es lo que tienen las orgías griegas, cariño… hay tanto hombres como mujeres, muchas veces hay más hombres que mujeres. Y, como vampiro, en ocasiones me he encontrado bebiendo de un hombre y… sabes que eso suele ponerme un poco tontorrón, por lo que, bueno… digamos que me dejo llevar.  
- ¡Pero lo mejor son las orgías griegas!** – Comentó Luca soñador. – **En esas te lo pasas en grande… y lo bueno es que están muy bien organizaditas.  
- ¿En serio, Draco? –** Se animó Justin, repentinamente interesado. – **¿Tú has estado con hombres? ¡No me lo puedo creer!  
- Sí, Justin. Como te puede asegurar Luca, los vampiros no somos quisquillosos en la materia del sexo.** – Supuse que preguntaba por su propia inseguridad, no se le notaba del todo relajado con Luca, pero no porque no quisiese estar con él, sino porque aún tenía varios prejuicios. **–Por eso nadie se mete contigo porque quieras estar con Luca, si te das cuenta, todos lo hemos aceptado como algo normal y natural.** – Buscando darle un poco de seguridad en sí mismo.  
**- Es que… no sé… supongo que siempre me he sentido un poco incómodo, no podía ducharme con los otros, tenía que estar mirando siempre al suelo, mis amigas todas eran chicas… Pero es que no puedo creerme que tú, Draco Malfoy, hayas estado con un hombre siquiera. Todas mis amigas suspiraban por ti de tanto en tanto y se escuchaban los rumores de tus aventuras en los corredores con las, según ellas, afortunadas.  
- Si sigues poniendo esa carita…** - Murmuró Luca en su oído. **– Voy a pensar que tú también suspirabas por él.  
- En serio, Justin, he estado con hombres. Puedes preguntárselo a Blaise. –** Riéndome, pero pronto me di cuenta de mi error.  
**- ¿Cómo que le pregunte a Blaise?** – Inquirió mi esposa entonces con toda la intención de sacarme la información acerca de esa revelación accidental.  
**- No voy a decir nada más…  
- ¿Qué me tienen que preguntar?** – Ese preciso momento escogió Blaise para hacer acto de presencia.  
**- Dime, Blaise… ¿Draco es activo o pasivo? –** Le soltó Hermione a bocajarro.  
**- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.** – Y era cierto, él no está tan versado en ese tipo de términos porque sólo tuvimos una fugaz experiencia.  
**- ¿Qué te parece si vas a charlar con Daphne mientras pongo en antecedentes a Blaise y él decide si te lo contamos o no?** – Le propuse.  
**- Supongo que no me dejas otra opción, ¿no?** – Reconoció ella.  
**- No, no tienes otra.** – Sonriéndome.  
**- Vale, pero sólo porque sé que Daphne necesita un poco de apoyo moral para sobrellevar lo de Astoria.  
- Vale…** - Besándola dulcemente en los labios. **– En cuanto quede decidido te aviso…  
- Blaise… ¿Y si me lo dices ahora y me ahorras el paseo?** – Le propuso mimosa a mi amigo.  
**- En serio, Hermi, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. –** Reconoció mi amigo sinceramente.  
**- Bueno, hasta luego entonces. –** Pero me dirigió una mirada cargada de malicia. **– Aunque, supongo que debería acostumbrarme a despedirme al estilo de la familia, ¿no crees? Y Blaise pronto formará parte de la familia…  
- Hermione, no me voy a picar por eso.** – Le advertí divertido.  
**- Hasta dentro de un rato, Blaise.** – Tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo en los labios, para luego salir riéndose y corriendo para subir las escaleras y reunirse con Daphne.  
**- ¿A qué ha venido eso?** – Preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.  
**- A que se le ha despertado la vena juguetona y está por querer tocarme la vena celosa que sabe que tengo.** – Le aclaré.  
- **¿Y lo otro? –** Sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. **- ¿De qué iba?  
- De lo que ocurrió aquella vez, cuando volvimos de navidades.** – Siendo lo más críptico posible.  
**- ¡Ah, eso! –** Riéndose.  
**- Como no sé muy bien cómo quieres llevarlo con Daphne o si no quieres que se sepa… preferí no decirle nada.  
- Hombre, va a ser tu mujer, aunque ahora ya la trates como tal… yo creo que puedes decírselo. Aunque espero que no se lo diga todavía a Daphne, no creo que soporte mucho más en estos momentos.  
- No, la pobre no lo está llevando muy bien con lo de Astoria… -** pensativo.  
**- ¿Y cómo salió el tema?** – Preguntó Blaise.  
**- Es que estábamos hablando de orgías y salió el tema de si había estado con hombres…**  
**- A ver, lo nuestro más bien fue un trío, no creo que llegue a la calificación de orgía…** - sonriéndose.  
**- No, Blaise, es que empezó por las orgías griegas… luego, no sé cómo, saliste tú en la ecuación…** - Explicó Luca. **- ¿Y puedo preguntar qué os pasó a vosotros dos entonces? Si no es mucha intromisión, claro.  
- Una tontería y una locura al mismo tiempo… tras el ataque al tren, yo estaba necesitado de sangre, me dejaron para que me las apañase, de camino al castillo me bebí un garou, el caso es que estaba un poco fuera de control, viene este y empieza a presionarme para que le muerda y… ya sabes lo que tiene un mordisco. Él se puso tonto, yo me puse tonto… luego nos pilló Pansy, y terminamos en el cuarto de ella haciendo de todo un poco, con mordiscos de por medio.  
- Vamos… que os lo pasasteis en grande. –** Se carcajeó Luca. **- ¿Y tú eres activo con toda seguridad? ¿Incluso habiendo una mujer en medio?  
- Sí, sin lugar a dudas.** – Le aseguré sonriéndome, Blaise nos miró con los ojos entornados hasta que cayó al fin en la cuenta de a qué nos referíamos.  
**- Fue un poco de sorpresa, pero estaba concentrado en otras cosas… tampoco le di demasiada importancia.  
- Perdón por meterme pero… ¿qué tienen que ver los mordiscos en todo esto?** – Preguntó Justin, visiblemente intrigado y mucho más relajado ahora que sabía que estaba rodeado por tres hombres que no tenían inconveniente en reconocer experiencias que, en otro entorno o situación, habrían resultado embarazosas.  
**- ¿Nunca te ha mordido un vampiro, Just? –** Preguntó Luca con voz ronca.  
**- No. –** Reconoció el chico con rostro inocente. - **¿Por qué, qué ocurre?  
- A ver, los vampiros podemos morder por dos razones, para atacar o para alimentarnos.** – Le expliqué de un modo sencillo. - **Si atacamos no nos molestamos en mitigar el dolor de la mordedura, que es indescriptiblemente doloroso, pero si nos alimentamos… la mayoría preferimos que nuestras presas sean cooperativas, por lo que enmascaramos ese dolor con otra sensación…  
- Indescriptiblemente placentera. –** Terminó Blaise con una sonrisa soñadora.  
**- ¿Quieres que te muerda un vampiro, Justin?** – Le preguntó Luca. **– Podemos aprovechar que tenemos a Draco aquí para que te muerda un poquito.  
- No te pases, Luca… por favor.** – Protesté.  
**- Vamos, hombre… ¿a quién puedo pedírselo? Adriana viene con Sammael de paquete, Lucian se va a enviciar con él, Isabel está muy encantada con Ziva y no aceptaría, Haquim, no gracias… y podría seguir enumerando…** - Razonó Luca. **– Además, él tiene curiosidad, tú estás aquí, confío en ti… ¿por qué no aprovechar para darle al chico la experiencia?** – Intentando persuadirme.  
** - El aún no ha dicho que quiera que le muerdan. –** Buscando zafarme.  
**- Por favor, Draco… sólo un mordisquito de nada, sé que no tienes sed y que no va a pasar nada malo.** – Insistió Luca.  
**- ¿Por favor?** – Pidió Justin, casi como una súplica, susurrándolo por no atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz muy alta.  
**- Tengo un ligero Deja vu… -** se carcajeó Blaise.  
**- ¡Vete al cuerno, demonio! –** Protesté dándole un golpecito en el hombro para que se callase, aunque sólo hizo que se riese con más ganas. - **¿Pero qué pasa con vosotros? Como soy el más joven, me tomáis como el conejillo de indias, ¿o qué?** – Seguí protestando.  
**- No te hagas tanto de rogar, vamos…** - Insistió Luca. **– Y no es que, por ser el más joven, te tengamos menos respeto, es que eres el que menos problemas nos puede dar… aún no tienes manías adquiridas.  
- Vamos, hombre, el chaval no te va a perseguir después para que le vuelvas a morder, es como con Pansy. Tiene curiosidad, nada más.** – Me animó Blaise.  
**- Ya, pero con Pansy fue diferente… -** mirándolo de reojo. – **Mi mujer está consolando a la tuya, por lo que tendré que aguantarme hasta que la liberen de su responsabilidad… -** Sí, lo único que me estaba echando atrás era saber que me iba a quedar con un calentón de aquí a Londres.  
**- Si ese es todo el problema, podríamos avisar a Bárbara, no le importará ayudarte…** - Intentó solucionarlo Luca.  
**- No, gracias. –** Recordando la reacción de Hermione ante las insinuaciones de la voluptuosa rubia. **– Justin…** - me di cuenta de que el chico estaba temblando ligeramente, incluso podía oler su miedo crecer. – **No tienes por qué tener miedo, no te voy a hacer nada si no quieres…  
- Y sólo refunfuña porque, si no lo hiciese, su orgullo se lamentaría. –** Le aclaró Luca.  
**- Entonces… ¿no es porque tenga miedo de beber más de la cuenta o algo así?** – Preguntó tembloroso.  
**- ¡Para nada! –** Saltamos Luca y yo al unísono. Él sonó socarrón y yo ligeramente ofendido.  
**- Es sólo que, cuando te muerda, él va a quedarse un poco… insatisfecho, pero no porque quiera beber tu sangre, precisamente.** – Se sonrió el ghoul.  
**- De acuerdo… -** Acepté al fin. Aunque sólo fuese para borrar esa sensación de miedo que gobernaba a Justin, con tanta discusión sólo estábamos consiguiendo atemorizarlo más. - **¿Dónde quieres que te muerda, Justin?** – Acercándome al sofá en el que estaban ellos tumbados y arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.  
**- ¿Pero puedo escoger? –** Se sorprendió.  
**- Todo tu cuerpo está cubierto de venas y arterias que pueden ser mordidas. –** Sonriéndome, aún con los colmillos ocultos. **– Cualquiera puede ser adecuada para un ligero mordisco como el que voy a darte.  
- Yo escogería el cuello…** - Propuso Luca, acariciando el cuello de Justin y obligándole a mirarle, de ese modo lo distraía del vampiro que se disponía a morderlo. **– Y podemos hacerlo más agradable si…**

Comenzó a besarlo lentamente, concentrando la atención de Justin en sus besos, intensificándolos poco a poco. Al besarle en esa postura, Justin tenía que alzar el cuello de tal modo que la parte izquierda quedaba accesible para mí. Ver las venas marcándose bajo la piel hizo que mis colmillos saliesen de inmediato, sin necesidad siquiera de pensarlo. Luca se esmeraba en mantenerlo distraído, tal como lo estaba besando dudaba que el chico fuese consciente siquiera de que estaba en presencia de otros dos hombres. Me acerqué lentamente, para no sobresaltarlo. Acaricié su cuello con un dedo primero, lo que se tradujo en un involuntario gemido de placer. Aparté con delicadeza el brazo que tenía alzado para abrazar a Luca y que impedía que pudiese acercarme con comodidad a su cuello, Luca se dio cuenta y tomó su mano, impidiéndole que volviese a subirlo. Lamí ligeramente la zona que estaba a punto de morder, el cuerpo de Justin se arqueó contra el de Luca, fue entonces cuando el ghoul dejó escapar un ligero jadeo. No en vano aquello iba a servirle para avanzar unos cuantos pasos con el objeto de sus atenciones. Decidí que no merecía la pena demorarme más, por lo que mordí el cuello de Justin. El chico se aferró entonces a Luca con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que el ghoul estaba disfrutando al notar la excitación creciente de Justin contra su cuerpo. Jadeaba incapaz de soportar tanto placer de golpe, su sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas. Pero sólo tomé dos insignificantes gotas, no necesitaba alimentarme, como bien había dicho Luca. Sin embargo, me costó un gran esfuerzo separarme de ellos, tal era la urgencia que sentía por unirme a su diversión, mas aquello era sólo para su disfrute, yo sólo había sido una herramienta más.

Sentí las manos de Blaise tirando de mí para ayudarme a que me alejase de la pareja. Sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo y por eso había venido junto a mí para facilitarme el apartarme de ellos. Me puse en pie con dificultad, cerrando los ojos para no verles, resultaban embriagadores en esos momentos, absolutamente eróticos e invitadores. Blaise me sirvió de apoyo para seguir alejándome de aquel sofá, es más, necesitaba irme de aquella habitación. En cuanto estuvimos al otro lado de las escaleras, me encaminé hacia el pasadizo que me llevaría a mi cámara. Pero aún podía escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de Luca y Justin, como si estuviesen llamándome para unirme a ellos. Blaise, una vez más, me empujó en la dirección apropiada. Mientras avanzaba por el pasadizo, ya sin escucharles, me sonreí ligeramente al darme cuenta de que Blaise ya actuaba como si fuese mi ghoul, cuidando de mí, haciendo todo lo posible por alejarme de la tentación.

Entramos a la cámara y comencé a despojarme con rapidez de mis ropas para hundirme cuanto antes en el lago. Pero una mano acariciando mi abdomen me detuvo. Giré ligeramente el cuello y me encontré con Blaise admirando mi cuerpo, parece ser que no fui el único afectado por la experiencia. Quizás el momento deja vu era tan poderoso para él como lo había sido para mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo y luego él avanzó hasta apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, besando mi hombro desnudo. Tal como estaba en ese momento, no necesitaba de una invitación más clara que aquella, me giré por completo y le abracé contra mí, besándolo hambriento. Blaise no puso objeción alguna ante mis besos, una vez más se unió a ellos como si para él fuese lo más natural del mundo besarme. Comenzó a desnudarse también, abriendo su camisa con una sola mano mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda con la otra. Pero entonces tuve un momento de lucidez y lo aparté de mí.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?** – Preguntó jadeando y aprovechando que disponía de ambas manos para seguir desnudándose.** – Vamos, sé que lo estás deseando… -** Con un leve arrullo en su voz.  
**- La otra vez era diferente, Blaise…** - alejándome de él con dificultad, cerrando los ojos para no ver su cuerpo del color del chocolate ante mí. **– Tú habías sido mordido, los dos estábamos… -** Pero sus besos acallaron mis protestas.  
**- Puedes morderme de nuevo… si quieres… -** Me invitó entre besos.  
**- Podría hacer algo mucho mejor… -** Sin darme cuenta siquiera de lo que le estaba proponiendo, olvidándome mientras acariciaba su cuerpo completamente desnudo bajo mis manos, sintiendo los duros músculos bajo la piel siempre sedosa.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Se sorprendió, de alguna manera la comprensión había llegado a su mente. - **¿Lo harías sin esperar?** – Pero no le permití decir más, volví a tomar su rostro para besarle, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba su firme trasero. El deseo no me dejaba razonar mucho más. – **Sí que tienes que estar mal…** - Una de sus manos se aventuró en mis pantalones y comprobó en su carne cuan excitado me encontraba. - **¡Vaya! –** Exclamó sorprendido, alejándose un poco de mí. Me miró por un segundo con sus ojos verdes totalmente dilatados por el deseo. **– Draco… antes de que sigamos… -** le costaba hablar porque su respiración era entrecortada. **– Piensa bien lo que me acabas de decir.** – Posando su mano en mi pecho, para impedir que me acercase, aunque sabía que no resultaría si yo quisiese moverme.  
**- Dispondrás de unas horas para ir corriendo junto a cualquier Assamita si te arrepientes. –** Le dije con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Y si no me arrepiento y tú sí?** – Intentando razonar.  
**- Te llevaré en volandas si es necesario, no creo que me lo nieguen… soy un pobre vampiro novato que no sabe lo que hace.** – Apartando su mano, atrayéndolo una vez más a mí.  
**- Me parece que te escudas demasiado en eso y no lo eres tanto…** - fue lo último que le permití decir antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Poco a poco nos habíamos acercado a la cama, las ropas habían quedado esparcidas por el camino con las prisas que teníamos por llegar a un lugar más cómodo. No era como aquella primera vez, no titubeábamos en nuestros movimientos, él sabía a la perfección lo que iba a ocurrir y yo había dejado de resistirme a cualquier reserva. Ya había disfrutado de su cuerpo y de su sangre, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para impedirle pensar con claridad. También tenía mucho que ver el haber estado rememorando las orgías a las que me había llevado Tony, ver a Luca con Justin. En ese preciso momento deseaba su cuerpo sobre todo lo demás. Sentía nuevamente la urgencia en sus caricias, cómo buscaba complacerme con lo poco que él sabía del cuerpo masculino, imitando mis movimientos y realizando aquellos que él deseaba que yo ejecutase sobre él.

Cayó sobre la cama de espaldas al tropezar sus piernas con ella, en ese breve lapso de tiempo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron separados, comprobé que no se sentía en absoluto incómodo por lo que estábamos haciendo. Incluso fue él quien asió mi cuello para acercarme a él. Seguí besando sus labios ya hinchados por tantos besos, acariciando su cuerpo tembloroso por la expectación. Pero sabía que su entusiasmo sería aún mayor cuando hubiese probado mi sangre, por eso lo torturé alejándome un poco y resistiendo a sus invitaciones para acercarme de nuevo. Aunque sus movimientos eran tan invitadores que me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

**- ¿Dónde quieres morderme, Blaise?** – Le pregunté en un susurro. Esa pregunta le hizo volver un segundo a la realidad, mas también aceleró aún más su corazón, por el deseo que crecía en él tanto por mi cuerpo como por mi sangre.  
**- ¿Puedo morder tu cuello? –** Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. **– Te pones frenético cada vez que alguien te besa ahí…** - Añadió con una sonrisa lujuriosa. – **Puede ser interesante ver cómo te pones cuando además esté bebiendo tu sangre.  
- Lo comprobarás muy pronto…** - Lamiendo su cuello de manera ascendente, borrando esa sonrisa y sustituyéndola por un gemido de placer. **– No te sorprendas si es poco lo que logras beber, más no sería recomendable. –** Le advertí acariciando con mis dientes su piel, consiguiendo que un escalofrío le recorriese todo el cuerpo.  
**- Pensé que iba a ser tu primer ghoul…** - logró articular entre jadeos.  
**- Hermione lo fue durante un par de horas… -** sonriéndome ante su perplejidad momentánea. **– Regalo de Isa por navidades.** – Expliqué mientras acariciaba sus piernas y me acomodaba entre ellas.

Descendí sobre él para permitirle el acceso a mi cuello y me concentré para que esa zona de mi cuerpo dejase de ser impenetrable y pudiese morderme. Pero se lo tomó con calma, prolongando el momento. Igual que había hecho yo momentos antes con Justin, primero se dedicó a besar mi cuello comprobando así el efecto que aquellos sencillos besos provocaban en mí. Su risa se extendió por su cuerpo, agitándolo de un modo delicioso, intensificando el roce ya existente. Luego deslizó su lengua, la húmeda caricia consiguió que mis colmillos volviesen a salir, a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado que se quedasen donde estaban, no deseaba morderle, no podía permitírmelo. Al fin sus dientes acariciaron mi piel, cerré los ojos entonces para concentrarme todavía más en el sentido del tacto, así es que pude disfrutar de cómo él avanzaba con torpeza. Primero presionó ligeramente contra la piel, dubitativo e inseguro de que aquello pudiera ser suficiente. Pero también quiso ampliar el placer de ambos al buscarme con el resto de su cuerpo, descendiendo con sus manos por mi espalda, empujándome contra él. Sin palabras y sin siquiera planearlo, nos compenetramos perfectamente, al mismo tiempo que él lograba atravesar mi piel con sus dientes y la sangre manaba hacia su boca, yo entraba en él arrancándole un ahogado gemido.

A partir de ese momento fuimos una unión absoluta en cuerpo y sangre, él disfrutaba de la fuerza que, las pocas gotas de sangre que podía absorber de mí, le proporcionaban, mientras yo ahondaba cada vez más en su cuerpo. El alivio nos sobrevino muy pronto, tanta era la intensidad de lo que ambos sentíamos que nos abandonamos por completo al placer que nos embargaba. Pero no importaba, los dos habíamos disfrutado por completo del breve intercambio, gozando sobre todo de las caricias previas. Supongo que siempre estaría presente ese juego entre nosotros, en el que negaríamos que ambos deseábamos por igual estos fugaces instantes juntos.

Observé su cuerpo del color del ébano contra las sábanas, resultaba divertido ver el contraste con mi piel blanca como la nieve, ya era pálida de por sí, pero el contacto con la sombra en mi interior había acentuado aún más esa blancura. Estaba relajado pero aún respiraba de manera entrecortada a causa de la intensidad de todo lo que le había sucedido, y aún sucedía. Podía ver cómo su cuerpo se fortalecía con mi sangre, cómo iba cambiando lentamente, adaptándose a esa nueva esencia que recorría sus venas. En cierto modo todavía sentía deseos de besarlo, de acariciarlo, incluso de volver a tomar su cuerpo, pero poco a poco me iba calmando también. Volvía a mí el sentimiento que gobernaba mi existencia, el amor hacia Hermione. No es que me hubiese olvidado de ella mientras yacía con mi amigo y lo convertía en mi ghoul, en absoluto, seguía teniéndola muy presente en mí, pero esto era diferente. No sabría cómo explicar la manera en que era capaz de disociar por completo ambos sentimientos, los que se hacían cada vez más complejos ahora que Blaise era parte de mí.

**- ¡Ha sido una pasada!** – Logró articular al fin, girándose para mirarme. – **Lo que sigue dándome vueltas en la cabeza es... ¿Cómo es posible que contigo pueda sentir esto y el resto de los tíos no me importen un bledo? –** Preguntó curioso, recostándose, igual que yo, sobre uno de sus costados.  
**- Supongo que es cosa de que soy un vampiro, que nos conocemos desde hace mucho… no tengo ni idea, Blaise.** – Reconocí al fin, sonriéndome. – **Tampoco soy un experto en estas cosas. –** Riéndome. - **¿Cómo te encuentras? –** Preguntando más bien por la parte en la que mi sangre se adentraba en su sistema.  
**- ¡De fábula! –** Riéndose como un loco. **- ¿De verdad ibas a mantenerme en la inopia durante uno o dos años?  
- Blaise, piensa que ahora, los hijos que engendres, también estarán a mi servicio.** – Devolviéndole un poco a la realidad. – **No creo que a Daphne le haga mucha gracia. Mi intención al hacerte esperar era que tuvieseis una vida lo más normal posible hasta que fuese el momento apropiado. –** Le recordé. – **Aún estás a tiempo de ir corriendo en busca de Haquim o de Isabel… puede que incluso alguno de sus ghoules puedan ayudarte…  
- No, Draco, tendrás que llevarme tú si te arrepientes… -** sonriéndose con esa cara de travieso de siempre. – **Y ahora te lo voy a poner muy difícil.  
- Te olvidas de un detalle…** - me sonreí con malicia. **– Puedo aprovecharme de que ahora tengo poder sobre ti y ordenártelo… siendo tan pronto, no podrías resistirte a obedecerme.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que luego podré resistirme? –** Preguntó interesado.  
**- Con el tiempo, cuando te acostumbres más a mí. Sabrás diferenciar entre una orden, una simple petición o una sugerencia sutil.  
- Interesante.** – Reconoció pensativo. **– Aunque no siento nada raro hacia ti… a ver, sí, está el punto de que aún me entran ganas de saltar sobre ti porque acabamos de montárnoslo, pero también lo sentí aquella vez… creo que eso sólo son las hormonas y todo lo demás. Quiero decir que es como si, esto de ser tu ghoul, tampoco tuviese tantos inconvenientes como parecía cuando me lo explicabas.  
- Bueno, Luca comentó que se me daba bien eso de ser sutil y no dar órdenes… -** me sonreí. **– Imagino que será como lo de no hacer promesas, es una costumbre que coges con el tiempo a la hora de hablar y dirigirte a los demás.** – Curiosamente yo sí me sentía diferente con respecto a Blaise, era como si ahora pudiese hablar más libremente con él, también estaba una especie de vínculo que no había antes. Me parecía sentir como si ahora él me perteneciese de un modo diferente, no sólo estaba la preocupación siempre presente por su seguridad al ser mi amigo, ahora me importaba más que estuviese bien, que no le faltase nada. **– Puede que también tenga que ver el que me preocupo por ti al ser mi amigo y no quiera ponerme mandón.  
- A lo mejor.** – Acercándose un poco más a mí y acariciando mi pecho con un dedo de manera falsamente distraída. **– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – Volviendo a clavar en mí sus ojos verdes.  
**- Las que quieras… -** acepté, preguntándome a su vez qué estaría pasando por su mente en estos momentos. – **Pero primero dime qué intentas conseguir con esas caricias…** - Se detuvo por un segundo, se incorporó sin dejar de mirarme, aprovechó entonces para deslizar toda la mano por mi pecho, descendiendo hacia mi abdomen. **– Blaise…** - le advertí.  
**- Puede que quiera repetir… -** Descendiendo para besarme lentamente. **– Ahora me pareces aún más fabuloso que antes y me encanta ver mi piel contra la tuya.** – Susurró contra mis labios.  
**- Eso es porque ahora me ves a través de mi sangre, Blaise.** – Le expliqué. – **Soy tu señor, por lo que de manera inconsciente sientes una ligera atracción hacia mí, también está el que soy un vampiro y mi aspecto es levemente diferente al de un humano normal o al de un ghoul… -** Pero no me dejó seguir con la lección, volvió a besarme, saboreándome con decisión, absorbiendo mi aroma con su respiración. – **Tú no aprendes… -** Le dije cuando su mano me rodeó buscando excitarme. Le detuve e intenté que se concentrase de nuevo. - **¿Qué querías preguntarme, Blaise?  
- ¡Ah, sí!** – Alzándose ligeramente con una sonrisa, pero sus manos volvían a acariciarme. – **¿Harás lo mismo con Theo? No el convertirlo ahora, me refiero a esto…** - descendiendo por mi pecho con sus besos hasta rodearme con sus labios, acallándose a sí mismo de ese modo.  
**- No… -** Logré articular, empezaba a resultar difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese su lengua recorriéndome. **– Aunque me llevo bien con Theo… es diferente…** - sus dientes me rozaron y logró que olvidase lo que iba a decir. **– Definitivamente, no.** – El maldito estaba consiguiendo que volviese a desearle.

Lo tomé por los hombros y le obligué a abandonar su tarea, volví a besarle mientras lo empujaba hacia uno de los postes de la cama. Él también estaba excitado, sobre todo porque cada vez se sentía más cómodo conmigo, era como si todo esto reforzase de algún modo su confianza. Si antes sus avances habían sido atrevidos, ahora eran totalmente descarados, buscaba enardecerme para que volviese a poseerle. Sin que mediase palabra alguna entre ambos, al tocar el poste con sus manos, se giró para abrazarlo, casi fundiéndose con la oscura madera. Besé su cuello, arrancándole gemidos, descendí por su espalda mientras él la arqueaba para mí. Desasió una de sus manos para buscar la mía y guiarla hacia su erección, estaba absolutamente entregado al sinfín de nuevas sensaciones que lo atormentaban ahora que su percepción había cambiado. Al hacerlo, también hizo que mi cuerpo se acercase aún más a él, sin darse cuenta o con toda la intención, porque pronto estaba jadeando otra vez al sentir cómo le invadía nuevamente. Se aferró al poste como si fuese su propia cordura, mientras yo le asía sin tener que contener parte de mi fuerza ahora que su cuerpo era mucho más resistente a mis embates.

Su cuerpo tembló contra el mío, se dejó caer contra mí, echando sus brazos hacia atrás para sujetarse ahora a mi cuello, siendo él quien se mecía aceleradamente sobre mí, quien se había hecho con el control de nuestros cuerpos. Aproveché entonces para aumentar aún más su placer, igual que aquella primera vez que habíamos compartido, lo tomé en mi mano, adecuándome al frenético vaivén que él nos imponía. Sentía el grito llegar a su garganta a través de los crecientes jadeos, por lo que me incliné para besarlo y tragarlo como hacía con Hermione. Segundos más tarde, su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolado, por lo que le sujeté entre mis brazos para impedir que se cayese.

**- Draco… -** gimió cuando recuperó el habla. **– Tú no… otra vez… por favor.**

Era incapaz de hilar las palabras. Aunque sabía lo que quería decir que, al igual que en aquella ocasión, yo aún seguía sin alcanzar el clímax. Mas ahora era diferente, aquella vez no le había permitido que me acariciase, ahora estaba completamente enterrado en él, tampoco iba a tardar mucho más en dejarme llevar por el placer que sus espasmos me provocaban. Siguió meciéndose lentamente para provocarme, esta vez con éxito.

**- No, con Theo no me pasa esto…** - sembrando su cuello de diminutos besos, disfrutando al ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada. **– Supongo que es como decías antes… sólo me siento atraído específicamente por ti, el resto no me interesa tanto…** - Permitiéndole que se tumbase en el lecho para estar más cómodo. **– Pero dime… ¿Te molestaría acaso que lo hiciese con Theo?** – Acariciando su costado, aprovechando que todavía estaba unido a mí.  
**- Sí… -** Reconoció al fin. – **Entiendo que estés con Hermione, que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que es diferente… pero no quiero que estés con Theo de esta manera. –** Deslizando una mano por mi costado e invitándome a continuar una vez más. – **Me gustaría pensar que es algo sólo entre nosotros…  
- ¿Deseas que se lo oculte a Hermione? –** Susurré en su oído, moviéndome para estar más cómodo y mordisqueando su lóbulo, arrancándole ya algún gemido.  
**- No…** - jadeó, incapaz ya de comprender las palabras.

Me maravillaba el modo en que se entregaba por completo a mí. Cada vez le resultaba más sencillo el abandonarse a mis caricias y mis besos. Una parte de mí se preguntaba cómo era esto posible, pero sabía que siempre había estado más unido a Blaise que a ninguno de mis amigos. Quizás eso era lo que nos permitía compartir estos momentos sin remordimientos posteriores, disfrutar sin límites el uno del otro a pesar de que ninguno era particularmente fanático del sexo con los de nuestro mismo género. Sí, yo había tenido muchas más experiencias que él pero, como había dejado claro, la mayoría desde que era vampiro y potenciadas por el intercambio de sangre. Pero en aquel instante no existía ese factor, sólo estábamos nosotros dos, sin colmillos o sangre de por medio y sabía que lo que me había dicho era cierto, que no deseaba que esto lo repitiese con nadie más.

Cuando Blaise se abandonó una tercera vez, quedó tendido en el lecho totalmente exhausto de tanto placer, incapaz ya de soportarlo. Besé sus labios con ternura y me fui hasta el estanque para refrescarme y disfrutar del aroma de los lotos y jazmines. Poco después él se unió a mí, más relajado y volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque ahora fuese mi ghoul.

* * *

Escuché un leve susurro y sentí un cálido aliento junto a mi oído.

**- Draco…-** Abrí los ojos para encontrar los de Hermione. **– Despierta, amor mío…** - volvió a susurrar mientras se sonreía ligeramente. **– Creo que me tienes que explicar algunas cosas. –** Volvió a hablar en un tono quedo, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba sentada a mi derecha, sobre la cama, perfectamente vestida, sin embargo, percibía el calor de un cuerpo yaciendo desnudo y abrazado a mi costado izquierdo. Me giré y me encontré con un Blaise profundamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido pasó en un fugaz instante por mi mente. Ambos habíamos yacido juntos varias veces, nos habíamos bañado en el estanque y caímos dormidos al volver al lecho. ¿Qué estaría pensando Hermione? Me volví hacia ella pero no vi rastro de enojo en su rostro, aunque sí pude percibir algo en ella que era diferente.

**- Has cambiado… -** pronuncié en un suave susurro.  
**- Fui con Tony. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas. ¿Me dirás qué hace Blaise aquí?  
- No pareces enfadada. –** Observé. **- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
- Más de un año. Era necesario.** - Recorrí el resto de su figura y observé que los cambios en ella sólo podrían atender a una razón. Algo imposible, salvo… **- ¿Tendría que enfadarme? -** Su semblante era sereno, pero se podía apreciar en él una ligera tristeza.  
**- No. **– En realidad no le mentía, no debería enfadarse pero, podría no tomárselo muy bien. Entonces decidí atreverme a hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer. - **¿Me dirás quién es el padre?  
- Quizás.**

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Blaise, aquella conversación debíamos mantenerla entre nosotros y no quería que él se entrometiese. Ella fue hacia la parte más alejada de la cámara, donde podríamos hablar con libertad, yo la seguí tras cubrirme con una bata. Nos sentamos en los sofás que teníamos allí para estudiar tranquilos.

**- Draco, imagino que querrás que empiece yo a hablar, pero realmente preferiría que tú comenzases a explicarme por qué está aquí Blaise.** – Me pidió mientras se sentaba. – **Puesto que para mí ha pasado más tiempo y cuando me fui aún quedaba cierta pregunta en el aire, que también incluía a Blaise.  
- Supongo que es justo.** – Acepté sentándome. - **¿Condicionará lo que te diga aquello que me vas a contar tú después?** – Necesitaba saberlo.  
**- No lo creo. Me hago una idea de lo que vas a contarme, pero prefiero que seas tú quien aclare mis propias dudas.** – Reconoció.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que sospechas ahora mismo?** – Temiendo que me odiase por lo que había hecho.  
**- Que Blaise y tú sois amantes desde hace un tiempo, pero que lo mantuviste en secreto para no hacerme daño. ¿Me equivoco mucho?** – Entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa con sus labios.  
**- Bastante. No ha sido nada tan premeditado como tú lo imaginas. Pero me sorprende que, habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, no estés más enfadada.  
- He tenido tiempo para sopesarlo. La última vez que hablamos, confesaste que habías estado con otros hombres, también se te escapó la referencia a Blaise. –** Reclinándose en el sofá para estar más cómoda, de una manera peculiar y poco habitual en ella. **– Recordé el modo en que siempre te ha mirado y buscado Blaise, cómo cambiaste en cuanto él volvió a participar de tu vida… Todo eso me hizo pensar que entre vosotros existía algo más que una buena amistad, pero que no era nada tan importante para ti como para no desear estar conmigo. Cabe la posibilidad de que, al principio me doliese que no confiases más en mí para confesármelo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no resultaría algo sencillo de expresar para ti…** - Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa cargada de tristeza. **– Puede que no esté enfadada porque sé que siempre me has amado… Y eso es lo único que me importa.  
- Por supuesto que te amo, Hermione.** – Arrojándome al suelo frente a ella, tomando su mano y besándola. – **Te lo ruego, jamás dudes de ello. Aunque sea débil de voluntad, un verdadero estúpido al no saber expresarme como corresponde o que haga cosas que puedan dar lugar a entender lo contrario… -** Hundí mi rostro en su regazo. **– Te juro que no amo a otra persona más de lo que te amo a ti.  
- Lo sé, Draco. –** Acariciando mis cabellos con ternura. – **Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadada… -** Alzando mi rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos. **– Y jamás he dudado de tu amor por mí.** – Acariciando mi mejilla de un modo que nunca había hecho, era un gesto casi maternal, ausente de lujuria. **– Incluso me ha dado lástima Blaise al saber que nunca ha podido conocer lo que es tener tu amor.  
- ¿Me perdonas?** – Rogué allí postrado de rodillas, suplicando ante su mirada de absoluta calma.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te perdone, amor mío? ¿Un ligero escarceo? ¿Una mentira piadosa? ¿O hay algo más que desees contarme?  
- Casi no te reconozco al verte tan relajada, pareces muy diferente a la que se despidió de mí hace unas horas… ¿Me lo contarás?  
- Todo a su debido tiempo, Draco.** – Agachándose para rozar mis labios con los suyos en un suave beso que me aseguró que cualquiera de mis pecados había sido perdonado. – **Acordamos que tú hablarías primero.  
- Lo siento… -** Tomando sus manos entre las mías, cálidas como siempre, pero distintas por ser más delgadas. **– Cuando dije que te equivocabas bastante es porque, aunque Blaise siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y con el que he podido hablar de muchas cosas que no podía compartir con otros… en realidad no ocurrió nada entre nosotros hasta la vuelta de Navidades y fue sólo por que, una vez más, fui un tonto y cometí un error de principiante.  
- ¿En serio no habíais compartido nada con anterioridad? –** Parecía sorprendida.  
**- No… ¿Por qué pareces tan segura de que tenemos algo más serio de lo que realmente es? –** Pregunté a mi vez.  
**- Como te dije, estuve dándole vueltas y… al recordar algunas de las actitudes de Blaise para contigo, sus miradas, el modo en que siempre busca tocarte de algún modo… ¿Nunca te has parado a pensarlo? Creo que, aunque tú quizás sólo le veas como un amigo, él sí te ama.** – Su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente. **– Entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentir lástima por él, si durante todo este tiempo ha tenido que enmascarar sus sentimientos, ocultar su deseo por ti… debió ser muy duro para él hacerse pasar por nada más que un fiel amigo.  
- Hermione, cariño… -** me sonreí. **– Blaise y yo hemos tenido competiciones para ver quién seducía a más chicas en una semana, no creo que durante todo este tiempo haya estado enamorado de mí. –** Sin embargo me vino a la mente lo que me había dicho antes, cuando le tenía entre mis brazos, que deseaba que sólo compartiese esos momentos con él, que comprendía que no sentía lo mismo por él…  
**- Veo que vas dándote cuenta de la verdad.  
- Pero… -** Me giré para ver la figura que dormía plácidamente en el lecho y recordé cómo se había entregado a mí por completo. - **¡Pero qué tonto he sido!** – Exhalé sorprendido al ver la verdad que durante tanto tiempo había estado allí pero que no había sido capaz de vislumbrar.  
**- Draco, no te tortures… no es culpa tuya.** – Abrazándome. –** Él es quien ha sido más inteligente que tú, porque debía serlo para poder estar a tu lado. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si se te hubiese insinuado cuando no eras más que un humano bajo las directrices de Voldemort?  
- No muy bien…** - Reconocí.  
**- Simplemente ha hecho honor a su casa, se ha comportado como una serpiente, buscando tu calor en todo momento, pero manteniéndose en las sombras para que no le espantases aterrorizado.** – Explicó ella. – **Cuéntame lo que ibas a decirme, Draco, te hará sentir mejor y quizás tú mismo lo veas de otro modo, ahora que conoces la verdad.  
- Sí… -** Le conté entonces todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros tras haber bebido la sangre del garou. Como bien había dicho, ahora pude darme cuenta de algunos detalles que no había podido apreciar entonces. **– Quise pensar que había sido por el calor del momento, que no había protestado ni dicho nada… ¿crees que…? –** Sin atreverme a decirlo en voz alta.  
**- Lo más probable… -** Sonriendo con ternura. – **Entonces… aquella vez fue cosa de la sangre… ¿Y dices que te convenció para que le mordieses diciéndote que Isabel lo tenía acostumbrado a los mordiscos? –** Asentí en silencio. **- ¿Sabías que Isabel no le muerde como tú haces conmigo? Ella no lo necesita, los Assamitas tienen otros medios para conseguir la sangre sin ser a través de un mordisco, por lo que él no tenía esa adicción.  
- Entonces…** - Volviendo a rememorar cada uno de los gestos y palabras de Blaise. **– Creo que me siento utilizado…** - Sentándome en el suelo y reposando la espalda contra el sofá.  
**- ¿Y esta vez qué ha ocurrido para que terminases otorgándole aquello que tanto desea? –** Preguntó mientras hundía sus dedos en mi cabello. **– He echado tanto de menos esto…** - Murmuró para sí.  
**- Todo comenzó cuando Luca insistió en que mordiese a Justin… -** contándole cómo Blaise me había acompañado hasta la cámara y que, una vez dentro se me había ofrecido para aliviarme. **– Y además… lo convertí en mi ghoul. –** Rematé, cerrando los ojos y abandonándome a la deliciosa sensación que los dedos de Hermione me provocaban.  
**- Entonces has cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos: tener un vínculo contigo más fuerte aún que la amistad. –** Agachándose para besar mi mejilla. **– No le guardes rencor cuando despierte, no ha hecho ningún daño a nadie y… creo que ya ha sufrido bastante él solo.  
- Si tú eres capaz de perdonarme el que haya sido tan tonto como para dejarme engañar de esa manera y que haya estado tan ciego como para no ver aquello que tenía ante mis ojos… ¿cómo voy a guardarle rencor? –** Girándome para volver a perderme en su mirada de ojos dorados. **– Ahora te toca a ti… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podría haber esperado… sabes que no me importaría vivir el resto de mi existencia buscándote… mentí como un bellaco cuando dije que no podría soportarlo. –** Irguiéndome para volver a arrodillarme ante ella. **– Soy egoísta y no quiero tener que perderte, pero aceptaré buscarte reencarnación tras reencarnación hasta que hayas cumplido todos tus sueños… -** Impidió que siguiese hablando al posar su mano sobre mis labios.  
**- Cariño, tenía que ser así, no tenía otra opción. No te dije nada porque no lo decidí por completo hasta que fui a hablar con Tony, primero tenía que saber si lo que yo quería resultaría posible. Cuando él me lo confirmó, preferí no perder tiempo en darle más vueltas y me lancé a una aventura que jamás creí posible.  
- ¿Dónde está? -** Sabía que no lo había traído consigo…  
**- Con mis padres… -** su voz se quebró un momento. **– Lo siento, Draco… -** En su rostro pude ver el dolor que le había causado el tener que separarse de él. Me levanté y la tomé en mis brazos para sentarla en mi regazo y así poder consolarla.  
**- Tranquila, cariño… pronto podrás estar con él.** – Besando las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. - **¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… no tuviste problemas o algo por el estilo… ¿verdad?  
- No, todo fue muy bien… -** Logrando sonreír un poco mientras se acurrucaba contra mi pecho. **– Echaba de menos estar contigo de esta manera…** - Acariciando mi pecho bajo la bata. - **¿Alguna vez te planteaste tener un hijo?**  
**- Sí… cuando estaba postrado en la cama tras el ataque del dragón, antes de que viniese Lucian… -** Recordaba vagamente aquellos momentos que había vivido entre la consciencia del dolor y una especie de absoluta ausencia de todo sentido. **– Me lamenté de morir tan joven, porque me habría gustado poder enmendar lo que mi padre había hecho conmigo… También, cuando aceptaste unirte a mí… me torturé a mí mismo por arrebatarte todas las opciones que tiene la vida, como el ser madre.** – Acariciando su cabello y su mejilla. **– Me alegro de que, a pesar de mi egoísmo, hayas podido encontrar la manera de cumplir con esa parte… Te ayudaré en todo lo que desees, podemos crear un cuarto para el bebé en la Fortaleza…  
- No, Draco… -** Separándose para mirarme. **– Tienen que quedarse con mis padres, tienen que tener una vida normal… no pueden ser criados en una Fortaleza rodeados de vampiros.  
- ¿Tienen?** – Asombrado por el plural.  
**- Es lo que tiene cuando utilizas una poción de fertilidad…** - sonriéndose ligeramente. – **Tenía que asegurarme que no hacía el viaje en vano.  
- Y… ¿estás segura de que quieres que se queden con tus padres? Sabes que en la Fortaleza estarían a salvo…  
- Y serían los niños más mimados y malcriados del mundo, Draco… No, aunque me duele tener que separarme de ellos… más de lo que puedas imaginar… -** cerrando los ojos por un instante. – **Están donde deben estar. –** Tragando saliva para soportar todo lo que aquello implicaba.  
**- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llaman? –** Pregunté con temor a causarle más dolor.  
**- Por supuesto…** - iluminándose ligeramente su rostro. **– A ella le puse Leonor, por todo lo que he aprendido de esa mujer tan particular de la historia y porque me parecía bien tener un detalle con Lucian…** - me miró a los ojos con un brillo especial. – **A él, como desciende de un príncipe, he querido ponerle el nombre de un rey… se llama Arturo.  
- Un niño y una niña… -** dije en voz baja, haciéndome a la idea de que, en algún punto del tiempo, mis suegros estaban cuidando a dos pequeños seres que formaban parte de mi esposa.  
**- Son tan hermosos, Draco…** - En un susurro. – **No sabes cuánto me gustaría que pudieses verlos, pero aún no puede ser…  
- ¿Cuándo me dejarás verles? –** Pregunté, sólo de ver el amor que despedía su mirada al hablar de ellos, ya había empezado a amarlos yo también. **– Si es que me lo permites… claro.  
- Tendremos que esperar a que yo pueda estar cerca de ellos… además, gracias a la habilidad de Tony, los niños no llegarán a mis padres hasta que no hayan transcurrido quince días desde nuestra boda.  
- Dices que descienden de un príncipe… ¿me dirás ahora quién es el padre? –** Pedí de nuevo. **– No es que esté celoso, Hermione, comprendo perfectamente que has tenido que hacer lo que era necesario para poder cumplir con tu sueño… ya que yo no podía dártelo… -** empecé a atragantarme yo también. Aunque yo era quien más veces había traicionado su confianza, me costaba imaginarla yaciendo con otro hombre, aunque fuese para poder crear dos vidas a las que ya adoraba en mi corazón.  
**- ¿No te lo imaginas, Draco? Si tan sólo quisiese ser madre, bien podría haber esperado como tú dijiste y optar por la inseminación artificial…** - mirándome otra vez con un brillo extraño en su mirada. - **¿Para qué iba a necesitar a Tony si no?  
- ¿Por qué el hombre que querías que fuese el padre de tus hijos no existe?** – Aventuré.  
**- Sí existe, pero no puede ser padre ahora mismo.** – Con una enigmática sonrisa. - **¿Sigues sin darte cuenta de su identidad?  
- Se me ocurren demasiadas opciones…** - Pensando en todos los formidables especímenes que ella conocía… mi sire, Haquim, César… todos eran grandes hombres con una inteligencia asombrosa. Podía haberse planteado cualquiera de ellos para que le diesen hijos fuertes, sanos e inteligentes.  
**- Sólo existe una opción para mí, Draco. –** Acercándose para besarme dulcemente. – **Tú.  
- No puede ser… -** negué mientras exhalaba por la sorpresa. **– Tú y yo nunca estuvimos juntos en el pasado, lo recordaría…** - Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras repasaba mentalmente cada uno de mis días como humano. – **Lo que hayáis hecho tú y Tony en el pasado tiene repercusión en el presente… tendría que recordarte…  
- Draco, piensa con detenimiento… -** volviendo a besarme con dulzura. **– Sabes que hubo varios momentos en los que estuvimos juntos… lo sabes pero no quieres reconocerlo.  
- Hermione… sólo fue en mis… -** callándome de pronto al darme cuenta de lo que estaba dándome a entender.  
**- Sí, amor mío, en tus sueños… mientras estuviste bajo el control de Voldemort. –** Terminó la frase por mí.  
**- ¿Es eso cierto?** – Mirándola sin poder creerlo.  
**- Aunque quedé embarazada en la primera semana… cada noche, durante tres meses, acudí a tu dormitorio para estar a tu lado. Tony me introducía en la mansión y se encargaba de que estuvieses solo cuando me reunía contigo.** – Confesó.  
**- Hermione… -** mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas por primera vez desde que era vampiro. – **Esos sueños…  
- Draco… -** Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. **– Lo siento, cariño, no quería hacerte daño… sólo quería que tú también pudieses formar parte de alguna manera… -** En su voz estaba la preocupación por haberme hecho daño de algún modo.  
**- No lo entiendes, Hermione…** - Besándola como había deseado hacer desde que comenzamos a hablar. **– Esos sueños… fueron lo único que me mantuvieron cuerdo durante todo ese tiempo. –** Volviendo a besarla, sintiendo cómo mis lágrimas sangrientas caían por mis mejillas. **– Fueron lo que me decidieron a enfrentarme a todo… - **sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi rostro con suavidad, enjugando mis lágrimas. - **Por esos sueños maté por ti… - **Abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi pecho, exhalando un gemido de añoranza.** - Por esos sueños quise seguir viviendo cuando estaba siendo abrasado por el fuego del dragón… - **Dejando de besarla para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos. -** A raíz de esos sueños es que me di cuenta de que eras lo único que amaba en este mundo.**  
**- Lo sé, cariño. –** Sonriéndose, aunque ella también tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. **– Ahora sé muchas cosas más acerca de ti… -** Ahogando una risita. **– Pero no sabía que los vampiros podíais llorar… -** Observando sus manos manchadas de sangre y cómo mis lágrimas caían sobre mi pecho.  
**- Yo tampoco… -** Conteniendo un poco la risa. **– Supongo que no es la reunión que habías esperado tener tras un año…** - enjugando mis lágrimas que ya habían cesado de manar. **– Lo siento… yo…  
- Draco…** - Deteniendo mis manos. – **En realidad es mucho mejor de lo que me temía…** - besando mis labios con cuidado. – **Tenía miedo de que pensases que me había estado aprovechando de ti, usándote como un semental o algo así…  
- ¿Te digo la parte más graciosa de toda la historia? –** Suspiré recordando un detalle de aquella temporada con Voldemort. **– Esa era la intención principal de Voldemort… -** levantándome y acercándome al estanque para limpiar la sangre que cubría mi rostro. **– Al parecer, mientras se dedicaba a buscar la profecía que tanto le interesaba acerca de él y de Harry, descubrió unas cuantas más que le parecieron muy interesantes.** – Hermione se reunió conmigo, desanudó mi bata y, viendo el desastre que estaba hecho me indicó con un gesto que me sumergiese. Le hice caso y al emerger de nuevo, la encontré también en el agua conmigo. – **Me encantaría verle la cara si se llegase a enterar del fin que tuvo… a lo mejor me atrevo a pedirle a Jules que me dé un viajecito por el Inframundo, sólo para verlo.** – Sabía que mi esposa estaba cada vez más interesada en la profecía.  
**- ¿Y piensas compartirlo conmigo o vas a torturarme con acertijos?** – Abrazando mi cuello para sostenerse mejor en el agua.  
**- Por supuesto, también te incumbe a ti.** – Me sonreí. **– "Entre las arenas del tiempo, el príncipe de las serpientes y la oscuridad engendrará dos vástagos en el vientre de la reina de reinas. Dos príncipes de sangre real y poderosa que gobernarán el mundo de los hombres y los magos."** – Recité. Me la había aprendido de memoria porque esa era la principal razón por la que Voldemort me había tenido bajo su yugo, enviándome tras cada una de las mujeres de sangre pura que era capaz de encontrar. – **No tengo muy claro por qué serías la "reina de reinas", pero creo que todo lo demás encajaría bastante bien. Seguro que se retuerce en el infierno si se entera de que tú eras la que terminaría consiguiendo llevarse el premio que tanto ansiaba.  
- ¿Quiere eso decir que mis dos pequeñuelos van a gobernar sobre los hombres y los magos?** – Me miró con los ojos entornados. – **Bien, entonces con más razón todavía tienen que ser criados por mis padres, sin intervención alguna de ninguno de nosotros… Así me aseguraré de que no son dos tiranos con ideas de conquistar el mundo…  
- Disculpe, señora, no le permito que hable así de mis hijos…** - Le reñí en broma, sonriéndome.  
**- ¿Entonces no te enfadas?** – Preguntó aún con un leve tono de duda.  
**- ¡Por supuesto que no! –** Grité, olvidándome por completo de todo cuidado y besándola una vez más. - **¡Soy padre!** – Alzándola sobre mí y riéndome como un loco.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Despertó Blaise sobresaltado por mis risas de euforia.  
**- ¡Blaise, soy padre!** – Saltando fuera del estanque.  
**- No puede ser…** - negó somnoliento. – **Me aseguré de que todas las mujeres con las que dormías se tomasen la poción para impedir que se quedasen embarazadas… y ahora eres un maldito vampiro… no puedes tener hijos.** – Abrazando la almohada e intentando volver a retomar el sueño, totalmente ajeno a la presencia de Hermione.  
**- Se te escapó una…** - sacándole la almohada y obligándolo a levantarse. – **Aunque al parecer tuvo un poco de ayuda de cierto vampiro que puede frenar el tiempo… o volver atrás en él… ¿Te acuerdas, Blaise? "Entre las arenas del tiempo…" –** Sacudiéndolo para desperezarlo.  
**- Sí, como para olvidarme de la maldita profecía del cara ofidio de los cojones… -**gruñó haciéndose un ovillo. **- ¡Déjame dormir… y para de salpicarme!  
- Ahora es tu ghoul, ¿no?** – Preguntó Hermione con sorna. – **Si se lo ordenas a lo mejor se despierta y todo…  
- ¿Hermione? –** Blaise abrió los ojos de sopetón y se encontró de frente con el rostro divertido de mi mujer. **– Yo… esto… ¿no es lo que parece?  
- Ahórrate las disculpas baratas, ya me lo ha contado todo y no estoy enfadada. ¿Y qué es eso de que te aseguraste de que todas se tomasen la poción? –** Sentándose ligeramente en el colchón. **– De esa parte no pude enterarme…** - mirándome intrigada.  
**- En cuanto Draco me contó lo que Voldemort tenía planeado para él, me encargué de preparar una poción abortiva y dársela a todas las que pasaban la noche con él. Cada mañana les preparaba el desayuno, ninguna desconfió y todas se la bebieron…** - girándose hacia mí. **- ¿Qué dices que se me escapó una?  
- Yo. –** Le respondió Hermione, haciendo que se volviese de nuevo hacia ella, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. **– Pero es que iba acompañada de Tony, ni siquiera te vi cuando me llevaba por los pasillos, esquivando a la gente congelada…  
- Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…?** – El pobre estaba aún más perdido que yo cuando ella me lo contó.  
**- Lo siento, señor Zabini, pero las respuestas no son de su incumbencia. –** Le replicó ella con picardía. – **Ahora necesito que os adecentéis, tenemos que subir a junto de Lucian.** – La miré confuso. – **Deben de estar a punto de llegar unos invitados y se requiere mi presencia.** – Me dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. – **Es un ligero detalle que se nos ocurrió mientras esperaba a que pasase el tiempo…** - Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Creo que no estarás del todo en contra, pero no te va a hacer tampoco mucha gracia.** – Suspiró levantándose y acercándose al armario para coger algo de ropa.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres?** – Pregunté completamente intrigado por la nueva Hermione que veía ante mis ojos, una mujer mucho más decidida que aquella que se despidió de mí hacía unas horas.  
**- Todo a su debido tiempo, amor… -** Se sonrió mientras no dudó en comenzar a vestirse aún con Blaise allí, se percató de mi sorpresa ante esa repentina falta de pudor. **– Cariño… -** con una leve carcajada. **– He estado con Tony durante un año, con mucha gente en realidad. –** Suspiró. **– Me temo que ya no soy la jovencita pudorosa y que se sonrojaba cada dos por tres que conociste, he cambiado en algunos aspectos, lo siento si te molesta. –** Terminando de abotonar la blusa. – **Pero era de esperar que algo en mí cambiase con todo esto… supongo que no tuve en cuenta ese detalle cuando lo decidí. –** Se giró hacia Blaise, que había apartado la mirada de mi mujer sin necesidad siquiera de que se lo ordenase. – **Blaise, creo que te dije que tenías que adecentarte. –** En un tono de advertencia. **– Lo mismo va para ti, querido. Han esperado mucho tiempo ya y no quiero hacer que se prolongue más de lo necesario.**

Le lancé la ropa a Blaise para que se vistiese, yo también cogí mi ropa y me vestí con rapidez. En menos de lo que pensaba estábamos todos listos. Seguí a mi desconocida esposa hacia la puerta y por el corredor que nos llevaría hasta el vestíbulo de nuestra Torre. Subió las escaleras con una calma aparente, aunque se notaba que estaba nerviosa por muchas razones que yo desconocía. Me intrigaba saber quiénes serían esos invitados de los que hablaba y de qué demonios se trataba todo aquello. Al fin llegamos al último piso, en el que se encontraban las habitaciones de mi sire y todo su séquito. Debería haber adivinado que algo importante estaba por ocurrir cuando, al abrirse las puertas, me encontré a todos los vampiros que conformaban nuestra familia y alguien más.

Un Assamita de tez oscura estaba de pie junto a Haquim, tras él estaba una odalisca, pero no era ninguna de las trece que habían acompañado al Rey de los Asesinos hasta allí. Otra Assamita se encontraba en la habitación, una que nunca había conocido. Pero también me sorprendió que estuviese otra Lasombra, una mujer joven y de aspecto delicado, sentada al lado de la Assamita desconocida y que me miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

**- Bueno… me alegra saber que no soy el único al que han tomado por sorpresa esta madrugada.** – Suspiró Lucian a mi lado, dándome una palmadita en el hombro. **– Por suerte ya habéis llegado, porque estos se negaban a soltar prenda hasta que vosotros aparecieseis.  
- Hola, Raísa… -** Hermione se acercó hasta la odalisca y la abrazó como si la conociese de toda la vida. **– Aunque para mí sólo han pasado unos días, para ti ha debido resultar una eternidad…  
- No te preocupes, mi pequeña. –** Acariciando su cabello con ternura. **– Aunque tu marcha provocó que durante días Alamut no fuese el mismo lugar... el saber que pronto volveríamos a encontrarnos, animó nuestros corazones.** – Besando su frente. – **Más difícil ha de haberles resultado a mis hermanas el no poder mostrarte el inmenso cariño que te profesan durante estos días.  
- Al-Ashrad… -** Se dirigió entonces al vampiro de tez oscura. **– Gracias por venir tan pronto… -** Tomando su mano y apretándola con cariño.  
**- ¿Y perderme la posibilidad de salir de Alamut? –** Carcajeándose. – **Tetmes y Jamal están que se mueren de la envidia… **

_

* * *

_

_Y hasta aquí llega… sí, soy cruel, pero eso no es una sorpresa para vosotras. Sólo deciros que Tetmes, Jamal y Al-Ashrad son los tres vampiros que ayudan a Haquim a llevar Alamut. Los Du'at. Se supone que cada uno de ellos son los representantes de cada una de las tres castas del clan: Guerreros, Visires y Hechiceros. _

_Respuestas a reviews._

_**Cap. 50 YUNE. **_

_Ya has visto que tu predicción fue correcta: algunos alumnos cayeron por el camino. Y claro que los Slytherin hacen honor a su emblema de casa y se comportan cual serpientes acercándose al sol que más calienta. _

_**Cap. 50 ANNE:**_

_Yo también te quiero cariño, por eso hice lo posible por darte una sobredosis antes de tanta espera para el siguiente, jijijiji. (Yo también tengo una vena sádica)_

_Es verdad que las normas son hiper - mega - super - extra - básicas para que las entienda cualquiera, con palito o sin él, pero todos sabemos que estos magos tienen el espíritu de supervivencia en la punta del dedo meñique del pie izquierdo. Me alegra que te gustasen todos los detalles de conexiones, vestimentas (añadiría también armamento a la lista) y demás. _

_Aclaración importante: No me metí con McGonagall de manera intencionada, es una luchadora que no iba a rendir el control tan fácilmente. ¡Y no la he liado con Albus! Sólo los he asignado a la misma torre, pero en habitaciones separadas, que conste en acta. (Me caes muy mal por la imagen mental que me has provocado, que lo sepas... tranquila, que se me pasa rápido, jejeje)_

_Las dolencias van mejor, gracias por preguntar y preocuparte. Ahora mismo ya estoy de alta en el trabajo, pero estoy de vacaciones todavía... sí, algo complicado de explicar._

_**Cap. 50 JENNYHALE**_

_Muchas gracias, jejeje. Como viste cumplí y hubo un capítulo por fiesta (Navidades, Año Nuevo y Reyes)... para luego tardar un siglo (para algunas) en subir otro nuevo. _

_**Cap. 50 SALESIA**_

_A veces me maravillo de lo multi-tarea que logras ser: mujer trabajadora, anfitriona, esposa, nuera... y luego te pones a remodelar el piso (no quiero ser el encargado de mover el enchufe de la adsl en tu casa, porque con lo que está tardando en ir... en cuanto tengas tu enchufe puesto junto a tu computadora, te lo cargas y eliminas cualquier rastro del cadaver). Lo reconozco, me estreso de sólo pensarlo. Yo soy mucho más... (¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal?) ...dejada. Sobre todo al tener que estar tanto tiempo aislada del mundo, cada vez me interesan menos ciertas cosas. Pero bueno, tengo listo todo para causar sensación en carnavales, jejejeje. Tranquila, que ya me harán fotitos para enviártelas. _

_No, cariño, en mi historia Cedric ya ha fallecido (lo siento), pero no tenía pensado trasladártelo de acera ni metértelo en ningún armario (salvo para agarrar su escoba para los partidos, la escoba de verdad, que ya sabes que soy muy mal pensada y tengo que aclarar para que no haya malos entendidos... ya sabes, lo de que "cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición", en mi caso es "cree el mal pensado que todos tienen la mente tan sucia y corrupta como la suya"). Pero sí, los tejoncitos esconden muuuuuucho en su bodeguita y no sólo el vino bueno, jejeje. Que seguro más de uno también tiene una buena botellita de Whisky por ahí guardada para celebraciones. En el capítulo que te acabas de ver ya te encuentras con otra sorpresita más de los Happyplas, Justin ha abrazado por completo la libertad de mente y acción de la familia. Y que conste, Draco no es que esté en el otro bando, sólo que no le hace ascos... y vuelvo a remitirme al capítulo entre manos para demostrarlo. _

_La invasión tiene varias caras, por un lado tenemos a los vampiros intentando organizarlo todo del modo más sencillo posible, pero también tenemos a los ghoules de los mismos que han escuchado o soportado suficiente para encabronarlos bastante. Hay que recordar que los ghoules, de manera involuntaria, se sienten impelidos a proteger a sus señores de cualquier perjuicio. Por ello, mientras los fríos y maniáticos de sus señores se preocupan de hacer las cosas con mucha sutileza, ellos sufren de algo también conocido como "gatillo fácil". Se nota en la actitud que tienen sobre todo Luca, George y Dominique, así como los ghoules de los Assamitas. Tienen toda la intención de dejarles bien claro a esos que se les ocurre ofender a sus señores o sus protegidos que hay un nuevo jefe en la ciudad, un nuevo régimen en el que ellos son los que controlan las vidas de todos. Por eso Luca no duda ni un segundo en desenfundar su arma y amenazar al que ofende a Justin con hacerle un agujero en la cabeza (sólo para aclararle un poco las ideas, conste), Ayden y los demás tampoco dudan en saltar a defender a Daphne, ridiculizando a la que se le ocurre reprocharle que esté del bando ganador. Por supuesto, Dominique no duda en inmovilizar a la principal amenaza hacia su señor incrustando una daga en el hombro de la bruja que osa desobedecerlo, porque Lucian será inmune a la magia directa, pero puede sufrir de los efectos que ésta tenga sobre otras cosas (le puede caer el techo encima, le pueden arrojar algo, hacer que las cosas exploten a su alrededor, etc.). Evidentemente Ginny y Harry entran en este grupo de nuevos "guardianes de la paz" y el mejor ejemplo es cuando la pelirroja le para los pies a su hermanito y cía. Añadamos que Ginebra no sólo ha aprendido el kamasutra con su señor y sus compañeros ghoules, también ha tenido unas cuantas lecciones de lucha y uso de armas cuerpo a cuerpo (Harry también, conste), por lo que sus amenazas es bueno tenerlas en cuenta. _

_¿Sabes que no eres la primera que me dice eso de que en mi historia Ginny les cae bien por primera vez? No sé, me parece que Ginny es un personaje que ha salido muy mal parado en algunas historias, sólo porque había que poner un malo o alguien sin escrúpulos en contraposición a convertir a Draco en un blandengue... (conste, es mi impresión). Sé que yo me he pasado cuatro pueblos (o siete) al hacerla tan liberal tanto a la hora de hablar como de actuar, pero es que la veo como una persona fuerte, fiel a sus amigos y dispuesta a destrozar al que se le ocurra meterse con los suyos (tenga super fuerza o no... yo no quiero estar al otro lado de esas uñas afiladas, nooooop). Aunque algunos pensaron al principio que la hacía demasiado casquibana y ligera de cascos, espero que esa conversación entre ella y Harry cierre muchas de las dudas de porqué se comporta así. En lo referente a que Harry tenga su momentito con Ronnie, mejor me abstengo, que el morenito tiene una mala uva mucho más difícil de contener que la de la pelirroja y se le puede ir la mano mientras le da una lección a su "amiguito del alma". ¿Ves? A mí Harry siempre me ha parecido mucho más peligroso precisamente por querer pasar desapercibido que por otra razón... ya lo dice el refrán "Del agua mansa líbreme Dios, que de la brava ya me libro yo". Ginebra es de un carácter más explosivo que Harry, pero él es capaz de guardártelas durante años (que se lo digan a Draco y Snape, sus "sospechosos habituales" cada vez que algo ocurría en el castillo)._

_Mira que no nos conocemos en persona, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu marido: "El perfume y el veneno vienen en frasco pequeño". Seguro que eres un verdadero amor y dulce como la miel (cuando te interesa) pero no quiero tenerte enfadada ni por apuesta, jajajaja. Sip, igual que En. Lucian y César son dos generales entrenados que han dirigido ejércitos siendo humanos, evidentemente llevan a la práctica todos los trucos que aprendieron en su momento junto con los que aprendieron después de ser convertidos en vampiros. Precisamente, al ver a los dos generales llevando las cosas de diferente manera es cuando se notan las diferencias entre ellos. Luc es un Lasombra, por lo que intentará ser sutil y ladino, César es un Ventrue, utiliza las normas en su provecho y las explica de un modo claro y conciso, es mucho más... "transparente" por así decirlo. También por eso te parece que es más militar que el otro, sin embargo los dos han sido entrenados desde que tenían menos de seis años en tácticas militares (incluyendo sitios y tomas de castillos o fortalezas, como es el caso). Y por eso César les demuestra (con el ejemplo de Astoria) que siguen teniendo libertad de movimientos y pensamiento porque ellos así lo han decidido. (Conste, como buen Ventrue podría haber utilizado la Presencia para encandilarlos o atemorizarlos hasta límites insospechados. Una habilidad muy útil cuando un vampiro ha de enfrentarse a turbas como éstas.) Lucian es el que les informa de los peligros que habrá y las consecuencias, pero tampoco se esfuerza demasiado porque sabe que, como mejor aprenderán, será cuando vean esas consecuencias con sus propios ojos. Él sí que tiene muy claro que habrá muertos a la mañana siguiente, incluso lo espera._

_Haquim es un asesino, no un general. Él no informa de sus intenciones, no avisa a sus víctimas y mucho menos les da segundas oportunidades. Las odaliscas son sus esposas y concubinas y su guardia personal, están entrenadas en todos los métodos de defensa y ataque necesarios para proteger a su señor, pero pecan de la costumbre de que nunca nadie se atrevería a atacar al Rey de los Asesinos, por eso se han tomado la misión como un cambio de aires entre Alamut y Aquitania. Son las primeras sorprendidas cuando alguien las ataca directamente porque no se explican que alguien pueda llegar a ser tan idiota o tener tan poco cerebro como para hacerlo._

_Jules, como buena nigromante y sociópata que es, se ha regodeado explicándoles a todos ellos el fin que les espera si se les ocurre la tonta idea de morir mientras ella está allí. ¿Quién mejor que ella para acogerlos con los brazos abiertos en el infierno? ¿Qué mejor que explicar con una sonrisa que sufrirás el tormento de pasar a fomar parte de un ejército de muertos andantes y que destrozarás a tus amigos si son tan estúpidos como tú? Ays... ¡Cómo quiero a Jules!_

_Sí, vale, lo reconozco, el chistecito de "pulir la espada" era muy tonto, pero es que hasta Draco tiene permiso para hacerle insinuaciones tontas a su mujercita. _

_Lo del castillo y su unión con Lameth... si repasamos la historia de ese maravilloso castillo inteligente que es Hogwarts, nos encontramos que ha sido creado por los cuatro magos más poderosos de la historia (Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y "nunca me acuerdo de su nombre de pila" Hufflepuff). En mi historia he añadido que tuvieron un poco de ayudita de "unos amigos" como por ejemplo el mismo Merlín, del que sabemos que ha ido recogiendo las enseñanzas de varias encarnaciones de magos (sí, siempre era un mago). No es que el castillito se hiciese con cuatro piedrecitas y un poco de mortero monocapa, no, lo crearon de la nada todos estos fieras de la magia que controlaban mucho más que los magos de ahora (que son un poco descafeínados), pero no se quedaron en hacer un chalecito con vistas al lago, sino que le dieron una mente propia y una identidad para que reaccionase ante los peligros y las necesidades como él lo considerase. Con la pila de siglos que han pasado desde entonces, no ha habido muchos magos que alcanzasen el potencial de esos cinco. Ahora es Lameth, el coleguita de Mirdin, el que decide tomar el báculo y unirse al castillo en una situación de emergencia (porque no tuvo que amenazarlo ni nada por el estilo, fue algo muy civilizado y sencillo: - Mira que van a venir unos tíos que se quieren zampar a los chavales y el director que tienes ahora como que no quiere cooperar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas a que sea yo el que corte el bacalao por aquí? - Bueeeeno, si me lo pones así... ¿Y qué hay de Mirdin? Me parece que está por la zona, podrías llamarlo. - Sí, lo que pasa es que todavía está con la adolescencia... muchachita de dieciséis años en este caso. - Buuuuuuf, no, gracias, ya me llegan las hormonas de estos chiquillos como para tener que lidiar con más.) Draco ha visto aumentado su potencial mágico con creces desde que se ha convertido, ha hecho varias remodelaciones, pero él no tenía ni idea de que el castillo tuviese una especie de inteligencia artificial de serie por lo que en ningún momento apeló a ella. Hermione es una brujita muy estudiosa y se sabe el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" del derecho y del revés, pero como comprenderás nadie se ha molestado en escribir: El castillo es muy majo y si charlas con él te puede enseñar mazo cosas. Entonces nos encontramos con un ser que lleva dormido en piedra durante siglos, aburrido de que nadie se moleste en dirigirle la palabra porque hace la releche que nadie sabe que él existe aparte de como una pila de piedras, entonces llegan uno que sí le hace caso, le cuenta cómo van las cosas, es majo, educado, tiene buenas intenciones... (evidentemente el castillo funciona un poco como el Sombrero Seleccionador y puede ver más allá de lo que le digan), es colega del que ayudó a construilo... La cosa estaba cantada desde un principio._

_Muchas veces, en lo que se refiere a estos magos, lo que me parece que es más evidente no es necesariamente el que sean buenos estudiantes, sino el potencial mágico y cómo lo llegan a desarrollar. No es que Dumbledore no sea poderoso y sabio como mago, sino que sus campos de especialización han ido por otros derroteros y que tampoco tenía conocimiento de la existencia del castillo. En lo que se refiere a Draco, Harry, Ginebra y Hermione... los cuatro tienen suficiente potencial mágico en su interior como para poder conectar con el castillo, aunque tienen el mismo handicap de que no saben que tiene inteligencia artificial. Quizás Harry sería el que más posibilidades tendría para lograr conectar con el castillo de los cuatro, no por ser estudioso, sino porque él siente la magia de un modo más visceral que los demás. No me sorprendería por ejemplo que, el propio Voldemort, hubiese intentado en su momento de alumno despertar al propio castillo (no sólo al Basilisco) y hacerse con el poder. (Recordemos que su intención era pasar a formar parte del profesorado y no creo que fuese sólo por sus ganas de coleccionar reliquias de los fundadores)._

_Y me da que a estas alturas todas han entendido la "sutil" mención acerca del "príncipe de las serpientes", aunque algunas no hilasen tu comentario con la aparición de la profecía, jejeje. _

_Es cierto, no has hecho muchas preguntas, pero en ocasiones no es el que hagas un cuestionario completo, sino que preguntas las pocas cosas que quedan un poco "cojas" en la historia. Quizás porque toda esa explicación habría sido imposible insertarla en el capítulo en cuestión por las limitaciones de los puntos de vista o incluso porque es un peñazo de filosofía de aquí a pasado mañana. También en ocasiones peco mucho de dejar cosas sin explicar porque no me doy cuenta y escribo con la base de que yo sé todo esto y muchas más cosas... simplemente dejo fluir mis dedos por el teclado a toda velocidad mientras mis conductos auditivos se ven bombardeados por un ritmo frenético de música Dance y Tecno (el Heavy Metal lo reservo para las escenas dramáticas, no sé por qué, pero ese es mi sistema). Lo que me sorprende es que seas capaz de detectar mucho mejor que un cirujano (seguro que en algo influencia tu maridito) los puntos flacos en los que me he dejado llevar y no he aclarado algún aspecto en particular. _

_El ratio de muertes ha sido bastante curioso (a ver que reviso las notas...): Gryffindor 21 muertos y 12 torturados; Hufflepuff 2 muertos y 3 torturados; Ravenclaw 9 muertos y 3 torturados. Los Slytherin sólo tienen a Millicent Bulstrode siendo torturada y Astoria bajo el control de César. ¡Ganan los leoncitos por goleada de las gordas! Las serpientes han dejado muy claro que miran más por sus propios pellejos que por los de los demás (es que como son suyos, les tienen cariñito), los tejoncillos tienen algunos alelados y los cuervitos se dejan llevar por la arenga de Flitwick aunque no tanto. _

_A algunos profes no les veo un gran futuro en mi "bola de cristal" (ehem). Sprout no es tan tonta como la pintan, McGonagall intentará recopilar información antes de lanzarse al ataque de manera suicida, Flitwick... éste se durmió cuando repartieron el sentido común en la mina (yo es que soy de las que se quedó con la imagen del profe en la primera peli, era un enano y no una "persona bajita"). Snape, como buen ex-mortífago y serpiente que es, sabe perfectamente distinguir cuándo alguien se marca un farol y cuándo está hablando en serio. Los vampiros no son para tomárselos a broma y acaban de dejar muy claro que se acabó lo de no devolver los golpes. _

_Y hasta aquí han llegado todas las reflexiones y respuestas al review del capítulo cincuenta..._

_**Cap. 51 LEONA.**_

_Hola, Leona!_

_Tengo por costumbre responder a todos los reviews, largos o cortos, kilométricos o testamentales... Soy de las que considera que todos los reviews se merecen una respuesta por el hecho de que una persona se ha molestado en darle al botón y dejar su impresión de la historia para que yo pueda analizarme a mí misma. _

_Y sí, Klingon. Personalmente yo no lo hablo, pero tengo una amiga que se le da muy bien esto de las lenguas y también es capaz de hablar en las distintas versiones de élfico (el enano creo que no lo domina, todavía). _

_¿Una falta de ortografía? ¿Dónde, dónde? ¡Qué la aniquilo! Jajaja... Lo siento, es que soy un poco maniática con la ortografía, por eso suelo repasar los capítulos antes de subirlos y todo eso. Aunque evidentemente no soy perfecta y muchas veces el corrector del Word tampoco (cuando no es él quien me pone las palabras mal a propósito). Tan condenadamente maniática soy que fui una de las que más se indignó con los "pretendidos cambios" que iba a hacer la RAE en la ortografía. _

_Me parece interesante que hayas escogido esa manera de resumir el estilo del capítulo "justamente erótico, sádico y cínico", es como si fuesen los ingredientes necesarios para lograr una fórmula magistral, jejeje. Aunque es cierto que he leído historias en las que cargaban demasiado la mano en algunos aspectos y entonces quedaba coja porque le faltaba... "un no sé qué, un qué sé yo, que yo qué sé". _

_Al primer PS, el que conteste ya quedó claro en la primera parte... ¿Incómoda? Lo siento, a veces me pasa que parezco "estirada" a la hora de expresarme por escrito. También es que soy un desastre de escritora que se pega una maratón de réplicas antes de subir un capítulo, además masoquista porque en esta ocasión he acumulado los de dos capítulos en una... _

_Al segundo PS... muchas, muchas gracias. _

_(Ya estoy roja cual farolillo por tanto piropo junto)_

_**Cap. 51 YUNE. **_

_¿Un poco sangriento? ¡Buf! Pues cuando toque la batalla vete pillando un poncho plástico, porque va a salpicar de lo lindo. _

_Me alegra que encuentres el fic tan completo, sabes que siempre intento esforzarme al máximo para que vaya de todo un poco en cada capítulo, salvo aquellos que van dedicados a un tema en particular. _

_Porfi... no me odies mucho por lo que he tardado en actualizar..._

_**Cap. 51 ANNE**_

_Sip, todos queremos ser lasombras y poder cotillear igual que Luc y Lara. Siento mucho que te vaya a dar un infarto por las parejas, tríos y orgías (no es necesario que haya un número de machos para considerarla orgía, se considera orgía con tal de que haya un número determinado de individuos, jijiji)... pero yo aviso, no es apto para celooooosoooos. Ni para gente sensible, porque en este capítulo sí que tenéis una buena dosis de eso que tanto os cuesta que es la pareja entre Draco y Blaise. _

_Lo de que Lucian menosprecie a los zombis es un poco inherente a ser un Lasombra. Cada clan tiene sus prejuicios hacia los otros y, aunque son una familia bien avenida de diferentes clanes, hay cosas que no pueden evitar por formar parte de su personalidad. La filosofía de los Lasombra es que no existe nadie que pueda igualarlos en astucia y elegancia (sí, son unos presuntuosos), incluso dentro del propio clan se consideran los unos a los otros superiores entre sí... Pero es cierto que los zombis son torpes y de movimientos mecánicos, tienen una gran fuerza y pueden resistir mucho castigo, pero no puedes usarlos como tropas de élite. _

_Dile a tu amigo de mi parte que Ziva tiene el mismo aspecto que Cote de Pablo (la que interpreta al personaje del mismo nombre en NCIS), que Isa es Giselle Bundchen y que Barbara es Jessica Biel... así entenderá mucho mejor que Crabe y Goyle le suelten eso a Blaise. Para rematarlo, le dices que Ennoia es Summer Glau, Lara es (por supuesto) Angelina Jolie, Julia (o Adriana) es Jennyfer Garner. Seguro que con esa ayuda para imaginarse a las féminas, babeará mucho más. Para tí añadir que Tony es Ryan Reynolds y Lucian se asemeja mucho a Alexander Skarsgaard. Y conste... yo también estaría encantada de estar en esa habitación (ventajas de ser ambivalente, jejeje)._

_A respecto de Lameth... por ficha tiene Humanidad 9, por eso es tan humano. Conste, no me lo he inventado, es uno de los personajes pseudo oficiales y te aseguro que en su hoja de personaje le pusieron de Senda Humanidad a 9! Lucian tiene el camino del acuerdo honorable a 4, igual que Draco. Ennoia Via Bestiae 10, Tony y Julia Via Pecatis 10 cada uno, Isabel y Haquim Via Sanguinum 10, César es Via Regalis 6, a Calebros no le tengo controlada la vía._

_Siéntete libre de preguntarme cualquier aspecto de ficha de los vampiros, es refrescante que alguien comprenda ese idioma, jejeje. En compensación por el mes y pico de sequía._

_**Cap. 51 ANNE (2)**_

_Hermione aún es humana porque así corresponde a la historia, pero el que responda al estado de ánimo de cada uno de ellos y sepa reaccionar correctamente y calmarles debería de darte muchas pistas. _

_Gracias por considerar (igual que Serena) que los personajes parecen estar vivos... como ya le expliqué a ella: a veces a mí también me parece estar escribiendo las crónicas de personajes que han existido. Me gusta que hayas usado precisamente el término "crónica", como bien sabes así es como se definen el conjunto de varias partidas en las que intervienen los mismos personajes jugadores (la aclaración es para los no roleros que lean la réplica), pues muchas veces me tomo la historia como si estuviese narrando lo que ocurre en una crónica que yo estuviese dirigiendo. Todos los elementos están ahí: las hojas de personaje, el manual, los dados, los planos de situación, las hojas de los PnJ's (Personajes no gestionados por un jugador sino por el director que crea la historia), las estadísticas, las pifias, los éxitos automáticos, etc. ¡Es una partida de rol masiva! Y sabes cómo podemos ser los directores cuando nos obsesionamos con una crónica, jejejeje... ¡La vivimos! Si tú necesitas un psiquiatra... a mí me meten con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación acolchada, jajajaja. _

_Dumbledore es un buenazo que cree en los pájaros preñados... no es que él los mande a misiones suicidas, sino que no refuerza las advertencias de los vampiros porque cree que sus niños se van a portar y no harán locuras... Yo habría aprendido después de tener a Harry Potter y a Tom Riddle como alumnos que no es bueno pensar que los niños van a cumplir las normas. _

_**Cap. 51 SALESIA**_

_Lo dicho con anterioridad: planeando reformas en casa, planeando un par de asesinatos, calculas cruciadas variadas... ¡Miedito me das! Eso sí, no te olvides de sacar los cohetes para celebrar dos cosas: primero el que me he librado de Clotilde para una buena temporada y luego que la historia ganó el concurso. _

_Evidentemente Lucian iba a conseguir el castillo, cielo. ¿Cómo no iba a conseguirlo con ese fabuloso equipo a sus espaldas? Aunque podría haberlo hecho él solito, pero es que entonces no quedaba nadie con vida y no tiene tanto chiste. También es bueno remarcar la sorprendente "recogida de velas" de Sprout, una de las que sí se ha dado cuenta (¡Al fin!) de que los vampiros no están de coña. Que el resto sigan con las viseras puestas y no vean las cosas claras, pues es lo malo de pensar que son mejores que los muggles y muy superiores a los seres sobrenaturales. Severus hace tiempo que demostró que no es ni idiota ni cobarde y que es un especialista en mantener el pellejo sobre su cuerpecito. _

_Ari no traerá a Cedric por mucho que se lo pidamos, es mala, cruel y perversa. _

_Se supone que Haquim pasa muchos años en letargo, ese estado en el que los antiguos suelen sumergirse de tanto en tanto. Es como una larga sonata en la que están completamente alejados del mundo, por eso se pierde mucho con todo lo que es tecnológico. Reconozco que resulta muy divertido cuando tiene esas salidas de tono con las expresiones. _

_¿Qué tienes en contra del pobre Binky? ¿Por qué eres tan mala que lo quieres envenenar con pelirrojos en mal estado?_

_Bueno, ahora tómatelo con calma con eso de estar manca, ¿eh? Que sabes que no hay prisa para escribir..._

_**Cap. 51 MONI.U.U**_

_Muchas gracias, cielo. Reconozco que ya estoy empezando a creerme tantos halagos a la historia, menos mal que cada poco tengo a alguien (igual que César en los paseos triunfales) para recordarme que no es bueno que se me suba a la cabeza._

_Al respecto de mi edad, acabo de cumplir treinta y dos. ¿Por? Jejeje._

_**Cap. 51 JENNYHALE**_

_Muchas gracias, Jenny. Tienes razón más de un mes sin actualizar, pero es que he tenido algunas "vicisitudes" con la historia y es lo que tiene. Es lo malo de ser una perfeccionista, que escribes y borras, vuelves a escribir, haces un segundo borrador, piensas otra versión diferente y... al final terminas con cuatro archivos diferentes acerca de los mismos hechos y te subes por las paredes, lo mandas todo a la porra, te ves unas cuantas series, pelis, etc... intentas limpiar la mente de todo lo que no te gusta y... al final consigues encontrar el camino apropiado para el capítulo... que no es éste sino otro el que me trae de cabeza... pero todo influye._

_**Cap. 51 ANNE (3)**_

_Definitivamente lo tuyo se está acercando mucho a obsesión, ni yo me he leído tantas veces la historia completa (también porque soy quien la escribe y tengo una memoria casi fotográfica acerca de ciertos elementos)._

_Sigo diciendo que Pansy es una persona mentalmente no apta para ser convertida por ninguno de estos, cuadraría más como Malkavian y en eso chocas con que no soy una gran fan de ese clan en particular. Todos los de la familia dan gracias a que Tony y Jules tengan el defecto de "Sangre Estéril" y no puedan tener progenie. _

_En lo que se refiere a hacer una crónica con mis vampiros... si vas a ser la directora de juego ten mucho cuidado, las partidas en las que tienes PnJs tan poderosos suelen terminar en una masacre de los novatos. Tienes a tres segundas (Lucian, Ennoia y Haquim) que valen por cinco porque dos se desdoblan, tienes a varios terceras (Lameth, Tony, Julia, Draco, Isabel), dos cuartas cabrones (César y Calebros)... además de una ensalada de clanes complicada de cojones: 2 Lasombra, 1 Ventrue, 1 Nosferatu, 1 Gangrel, 2 Assamitas, 2 Capadoccios, 1 True Brujah... y recuerda lo que dijo Tony hace mucho tiempo: "Somos una panda de hijos de puta a los que no quieres cabrear". Digamos que lo más parecido a una crónica con estos es desencadenar la Gehena. _

_Tú misma._

_Tranquila... aún queda historia para una temporadita, lo que pasa es que tuve un "ligero atasco creativo" y eso me puso un poco de bajón en lo que se refiere a escribir. Pero ya estoy en proceso de resolverlo. Y no, por ahora no se me ha ocurrido ninguna historia original (por mucho que me presionan en mi círculo cercano para que mande algo a un editor serio) y no tienes que preocuparte por la economía en lo referente a continuar leyéndome. _

_BESAZOS ENORMES A TODOS Y TODAS. INTENTARÉ QUE LA ESPERA PARA EL PRÓXIMO NO SEA TAN LARGA, PERO NO PUEDO PROMETER NADA. (Cosas de seguir el Camino del Acuerdo Honorable, ehem)._

_MADIE_


	53. Sueños

_Al fin he podido subir nuevo capítulo… _

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero con lo de volver al trabajo, intentar hacerme con el sistema de nuevo, hacerme a una vida normal y muchas cosas más, casi no puedo subir capítulo. Llevo toda la semana revisando los reviews para responderlos todos de una sentada, como siempre hago antes de subir capítulo. Pero me estoy replanteando ese método, me parece que voy a tener que comenzar a habituarme a responderlos a medida que van llegando para no volver a tardar tanto en encárgame de esa parte que considero importante. _

_Porque no siempre es falta de inspiración, muchas veces influye el tiempo que tengo para poder dedicarle a escribir la historia y responder los comentarios. Aunque me encanta responder personalmente a cada una de las dudas y aclarar aspectos del relato a todos los que tienen el detalle de escribir unas líneas, muchas veces es lo que más me cuesta hacer. Supongo que es porque siento que me repito una y otra vez o que me hago pesada al dar tantas explicaciones. A veces me gustaría poder tener a alguien que fuese esbozando las respuestas para ser capaz de terminar antes... pero eso es imposible a menos que pueda encontrar el modo de duplicar mi cerebro ya que todas las respuestas se encuentran en mi mente. _

_Este es el capítulo que muchas habéis pedido, aquel en que se explica todo el viaje de Hermione y Tony. Os sorprenderán muchos aspectos en él, ya me puedo imaginar vuestras caras de asombro en algunos párrafos… y me ha salido bastante edulcorado… no sé por qué. _

_Pero no os torturo más…_

* * *

¿He mencionado ya que sé con anterioridad muchas de las cosas que les ocurrirán a miembros de mi familia? Sí, vale, de vez en cuando se me pueden escapar algunas, pero es que hay demasiadas variables y no siempre puedo estar pendiente de todas ellas. En realidad no es que vea el futuro, sino que simplemente veo las consecuencias de ciertos aspectos de la vida de aquellos con los que me relaciono continuamente. Llevo milenios acostumbrándome a ese latigazo que siento cada vez que toco a una persona y toda su vida pasa por mi mente en un segundo… sigue jodiendo igual que la primera vez, pero ahora sé disimularlo mucho mejor.

El caso es que ahí estaba el caso de H… ¿Cómo explicar lo complicado que resultaba ella para mí? Tenía que ocultarle tantas cosas de su vida, tantos aspectos de su pasado, de sus múltiples pasados… pero también debía ocultar muchas cosas de su futuro, algunas interconectadas con esos pasados de un modo que parecía que el tejido de su vida fuese el caos más intrincado que jamás había visto en la mía. Todo lo relacionado con AJ era pan comido en comparación con ella. Pero no quiero revelar más de la cuenta… porque entonces no sería divertido. Allí estaba yo, esperándola en las escaleras, haciéndome el encontradizo en el momento en que sabía que ella deseaba hablar conmigo a solas. Se sonrió al encontrarme allí, sentado y jugando con una moneda.

**- ¿Por qué será que me imaginé que no me iba a resultar difícil encontrarte?** – Dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga, sentándose a mi lado.  
**- Quizás es que empiezas a conocerme demasiado, gatita. –** Volviendo a lanzar la moneda al aire. - **¿Me buscabas entonces?** – Intentando sonar casual.  
**- Sabes que sí.** – Mirando sus pies con intensidad, evitaba mirarme. **– Necesito hablar contigo en privado, Tony… ¿podrías?  
- Ya está hecho, amorcito.** – No quería que nadie más escuchase nuestra conversación, por lo que había congelado el tiempo a nuestro alrededor desde que apareció allí. **– Puedes hablar con toda la libertad que quieras, sólo mis oídos escucharán tus palabras.  
- Seguro que no necesitas que te diga entonces lo que voy a pedirte, ¿verdad?** – Colocando de manera nerviosa el dobladillo de su pantalón. **– Pero creo que sí necesito decirlo en voz alta… aunque sólo sea para mí.** – Suspiró. Alzó la mirada y la fijó en mí. **– Quiero que me ayudes a tener un hijo con Draco.** – Soltó de una sentada.  
**- No soy muy bueno con esas cosas, puede que sea un druida, pero no puedo hacer que un vampiro vuelva a disponer de la habilidad de crear vida… -** le repliqué, no iba a ponérselo fácil. Quería que fuese ella quien tomase la decisión por sí misma. – **Estamos muertos, cariño, lo sabes perfectamente. Estamos muertos por dentro y sólo traemos la muerte a nuestro alrededor. Pronto tú también estarás muerta y no dispondrás de la chispa de la vida, pero eso ya lo has decidido hace tiempo y no es una sorpresa.  
- No te hagas de rogar, Tony. Tampoco te me pongas místico, no es tu estilo. –** Posando una mano en mi brazo. – **Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme y lo sabes perfectamente. Draco estuvo vivo hace no mucho tiempo… necesito que me lleves junto a él en ese momento del pasado.  
- Hermione, no puedes aparecerte frente al atolondrado de tu marido cuando su corazón aún latía y convencerlo de que te deje preñada. Si eso hubiese ocurrido, las cosas habrían sido diferentes entre vosotros desde mucho antes…** - Sonriéndome. – **Aquello que realizamos cuando vamos al pasado tiene consecuencias en el presente.  
- Conozco perfectamente esa norma de los viajes en el tiempo, Tony, mucho antes de conocerte ya experimenté con las arenas del tiempo… Por eso sé que si tú me llevas y me ayudas, él no sabrá nada hasta que yo no se lo diga. Por favor… ayúdame.** – Mirándome con esos ojos dorados que son capaces de llegar a ese diminuto punto de mi corazón que me impide negarle nada.  
**- ¿Por qué él y no otro? Podrías simplemente esperar unos meses y plantearte el utilizar ese método muggle para quedarte embarazada. O podrías pedirme, ya que estamos, que te lleve a cualquier momento de la historia y pedirme que te ayude a quedarte preñada de cualquier otro hombre. Lucian es un buen espécimen, ¿te lo has planteado? Piensa en lo feliz que se sentiría tu futuro sire si supiese que le habías ayudado a engendrar un verdadero heredero de su imperio… y te aseguro que era tan buen amante en vida como lo es hoy en día, creo que dejó un reguero de bastardos por tierra santa, las mujeres se lo disputaban como gatas en celo. O César mismo. Era un gran amante en su momento, no tan prolijo en lo que a bastardos se refiere, pero algunos dejó por ahí.** – La miré a los ojos. **– Cualquiera de ellos serían una elección muy lógica, hombres fuertes, inteligentes, con una sangre noble y que mostraron ser de buena familia. Y te harían pasar un buen rato en el proceso.  
- ¿Ya has terminado? –** Me preguntó sonriéndome. – **No quiero compartir mi cuerpo con otro hombre que no sea Draco, quiero que sea su hijo el que llene mi vientre, quiero que tenga la oportunidad de que una parte de él se salve de todo el horror que ha vivido. Y porque no se merece que, además de ocultarle esta decisión, también le haga eso… Le amo, Tony.  
- También amas a Lucian y a César.** – Intentando confundirla.  
**- No les amo del mismo modo y lo sabes.** – Negó con la cabeza.  
**- Pero puedes ir con ellos y venderle la moto a tu mozo contándole que le robaste su semilla en mitad de un sueño… los tres son rubios y de ojos claros… Sólo aquel a quien escojas conocerá la verdad.** – Evaluándola.  
**- Ha de ser Draco, no quiero el hijo de otro hombre, Tony. No le mentiré en esto.** – Poniéndose firme.  
**- Está bien, te ayudaré. –** Acepté al fin. **– Pero primero tendremos que descongelar a Lameth para que nos eche una manita con un par de detallitos. –** Irguiéndome y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Inquirió sorprendida.  
**- Bueno, amor, no es tan fácil quedarse embarazada… necesitarás de una poción de fertilidad y a mí se me dan como el culo.** - Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Pero no temas, el atlante hace tiempo que ha aprendido a ser como una tumba cuando le pido favorcillos de este tipo. –** Acariciando su mejilla. **– Puede que también nos vengan bien algunos detallitos más… una poción para que tu piel reluzca y quizás algunos truquitos más.** – Subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Lameth.  
**- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido demonio? –** Siguiéndome cada vez más intrigada.  
**- Bueno, no estaría mal hacerle creer que eres un sueño… Tengo entendido que no os llevabais muy bien en vida, también está el detalle de que, el momento oportuno es cuando se encuentre bajo el influjo de ese mago tenebroso del que tanto hablan.  
- ¿Voldemort?** – Sugirió.  
**- Sí, ese. Por lo que ese atolondrado de marido que tienes nos contó, bebía hasta quedar inconsciente y muchas noches las pasaba con mujeres sin siquiera enterarse de sus rostros o sus nombres. Podríamos usar eso en nuestro provecho, ¿no crees? –** Mirándola divertido. - **¿Ya no te gusta tanto la idea de utilizarlo como semental?  
- ¡No lo voy a utilizar como un semental! –** Protestó indignada.  
**- Vamos a dejarlo claro, mi dulce niña, no nos andemos con chiquitas. Me estás pidiendo que te lleve atrás en el tiempo para colarte en su cama hasta quedarte preñada, vas a usar su cuerpo, vas a exprimirlo hasta que plante su semilla en ti y luego desaparecerás como si fueses humo… Si eso no es usarlo como semental, ¿qué es acaso?  
- Tal como tú lo dices…  
- Es lo que harás, no te mientas a ti misma o resultará aún más difícil para ti. No lo vas a hacer por amor a él, lo vas a hacer porque deseas ese hijo, porque quieres dejar algo tuyo antes de morir. Me parece perfecto, conste. Pero ahórrame la palabrería que te dices para autoconvencerte de que lo haces por un motivo más alto.** – Siendo totalmente directo. **– Sabes que a mí todo eso me importa un carajo, no necesito que me hables de amor y ñoñerías por el estilo. Vas a follártelo hasta que te preñe, bien. Por eso le diremos a Lameth que nos ayude a que eso ocurra lo antes posible, porque te va a costar mucho si lo intentas sin ayuda.** – Mirando su vientre. **– No estás en el momento óptimo para concebir, pero con una poción de fertilidad podremos arreglarlo.** – Me miró con ojos asustados por un instante, estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que le había dicho. Tragó saliva y se puso tiesa como una vara.  
**- De acuerdo, Sammael, veamos entonces a Lameth. –** Aceptó decidida.

No se me escapó el detalle de que usase nuestros verdaderos nombres en ese momento. La niña estaba creciendo por segundos ante mis ojos, perdía su inocencia y maduraba interiormente. Dejaba atrás la ingenuidad y afrontaba la verdad de aquello que se proponía hacer, por eso abandonaba las medias tintas, aceptaba las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era una señal más de su convicción. Una vez más me mostraba ese carácter férreo que la había acompañado siempre y en sus ojos brillaba la chispa que había conseguido gobernar los corazones de tantos a lo largo de la historia.

Cuando llegamos a las dependencias de Lameth, lo encontramos congelado en el tiempo, igual que a Lavender, con un método practicado hace mucho tiempo, hice que sólo él entrase en la burbuja temporal que nos envolvía a Hermione y a mí. El atlante no se sorprendió demasiado, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le jugase esas tretas en otras ocasiones.

**- Ya sé… ya sé… "No hagas preguntas" –** Suspiró, repitiendo la frase que tantas veces había tenido que decirle. **- ¿Qué necesitas?  
- Una poción de fertilidad para Hermione y algo que le permita tener algún tipo de glamour o presencia, que le dé un aspecto etéreo.** – Las cejas del atlante se alzaron como nunca lo habían hecho jamás, supongo que nunca se habría imaginado que le iba a pedir cosas tan extravagantes.  
**- Sammael, no sé qué le habrás metido a esta jovencita en la cabeza pero…-** comenzó.  
**- No me sueltes sermones, Lameth… -** Le corté tajante. **– Lo haría yo mismo si no fuese porque todas esas paparruchas se me dan fatal. Dale al mortero o a la batidora y prepara los mejunjes, necesitaremos unas cuantas redomas de la segunda, intenta que la primera sea lo suficientemente potente como para que no se necesiten demasiadas.  
- Hermione, he de preguntarlo… ¿realmente estás conforme con lo que sea que se le haya pasado a este crápula por la cabeza? –** Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de mi poder en ella.  
**- Sí, Lameth. Te lo ruego, haz lo que te pide… Yo no tengo los conocimientos suficientes como para poder hacerlo sola…  
- Pero… ¿Draco?** – Hay que reconocerle a Lameth que siempre era capaz de dar con el punto apropiado.  
**- Sin preguntas, atlante, ya has hecho de más. –** Le recordé.  
**- ¡Quizás si eres un poco menos rudo acepte ayudarnos!** – Me reprendió la brujita.  
**- No me digas cómo he de tratar a mis amigos, niña. Lo mejor para él es no saber ni la mitad de todo lo que ocurre, no sabe guardar nada a su chiquilla, mi esposa, la que tiene un control absoluto sobre Bárbara, mi ghoul. ¿Quieres que nos sigan ellas a dónde vamos? -** Me enfrenté a ella. **- Hazme caso, no quieres.**

Lameth lo preparó todo en un par de horas. Lo que la gente no sabe es que, cuando paro el tiempo a mi alrededor o en torno a otros, sigue transcurriendo todo de manera normal dentro de esa burbuja que creo. Sigue existiendo la energía que gobierna todos los objetos que se encuentran detenidos pero también todo lo que ocurre requiere del mismo tiempo. Es complicado de explicar a los profanos. Digamos que paro el tiempo, pero yo sigo siendo un esclavo del mismo. Sigo tardando horas en hacer las cosas, aunque a los demás les parezca que ha sido en un segundo o algo inmediato. Eso no me importaría tanto si mi acompañante fuese un vampiro o un ghoul, pues ellos no tendrían el inconveniente de seguir envejeciendo por segundos mientras el tiempo transcurriese de un modo diferente a su alrededor, pero había una humana implicada en esta ocasión. Ya sabía que no iba a ser una excursión rapidita como las otras, tardaríamos cerca de un año en cumplirlo todo, ella envejecería, cambiaría, maduraría durante su experiencia.

En cuanto mi amigo lo tuvo todo listo, guardé las redomas en un maletín y las cargué en mi hombro, sacando a Lameth de la burbuja de tiempo y devolviéndolo a la inmovilidad. Tomé a Hermione de la mano y me la llevé hasta los establos, necesitábamos un medio más rápido para desplazarnos hasta Londres. Descongelé a Maat y a Osiris para que nos acompañasen, los dos estaban acostumbrados a estos viajes tan curiosos. Ayudé a Hermione a que montase en mi yegua, porque no me fiaba de que Osiris supiese comportarse debidamente con la humana. A favor de Hermione, puedo decir que no pronunció una palabra más de protesta por las extrañas maniobras con las que me conducía.

El viaje hasta Wiltshire nos llevó varios días, en un perpetuo silencio. Ella no protestó por la falta de comodidades o por las distintas gestiones que me vi obligado a hacer durante el trayecto. Consciente de que ella necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando, procuraba detenerme allí donde encontraba una casa apropiada para los cuatro. La hacía dormir en los dormitorios de gente extraña que estaba pasmada delante de un televisor tras la cena, aprovechaba las sobras de sus frigoríficos para alimentarla y vaciaba sus despensas de cualquier alimento que pudiese meter en las alforjas. Si verme robar le molestaba, no lo demostró en ningún momento. Quizás tenía bastante con su propio conflicto interno, o puede que hubiese renunciado a echarme nada en cara tras haberme pedido un favor tan controvertido.

Sí que le resultó interesante el viajar como lo hacíamos, con el tiempo detenido. Nunca antes lo había tenido que hacer con ella, simplemente me dedicaba a seleccionar una época y, entre Adriana y yo, nos desplazábamos al punto apropiado a través del velo y luego yo retrocedía en el tiempo, para repetirlo a la vuelta. Esquivábamos los coches en las carreteras, los peatones en las aceras, los animales nocturnos en medio de su caza cuando pasábamos por los bosques. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a una manada de hombres lobo en pleno cambio cuando atravesamos su territorio. Resultó interesante verlo a través de sus ojos, yo hacía tiempo que no me paraba en esos detalles tan insignificantes.

En cuanto llegamos a la población, me desplacé hacia el solar ocupado por los Malfoy. La dejé cuidando de los animales mientras inspeccionaba la zona, en busca de un sitio que pudiésemos ocupar sin demasiados problemas el tiempo que tardásemos en cumplir lo que ella deseaba. Localicé una casa cercana, dos ancianos vivían solos en un gran caserón, que por suerte disponía de altos muros que ocultarían a los animales cuando paciesen en el prado que la rodeaba. Cuando la llevé hasta allí, probablemente pensó que sería como las otras ocasiones en las que habíamos allanado una casa anteriormente. Pero esta vez sería diferente, aquella sería nuestra base de operaciones.

Sólo necesitaba devolver el tiempo a su curso durante un segundo, lo suficiente para poder volver atrás unos meses. Sabía que para entonces Draco se encontraba en la mansión de sus padres bajo el control de ese aprendiz de mago tenebroso. ¡Si él supiese lo que realmente la magia podía llegar a hacer si se la encauzaba correctamente! Pero nunca me gustaron los dictadores, no son maleables, no saben aprender. En caso contrario, quizás otro gallo hubiese cantado.

**- Bien, ya está.** – Le anuncié mientras terminaba de quitar las monturas de los animales.  
**- ¿Qué es lo que está?** – Se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez desde que partimos de Hogwarts.  
**- Hemos regresado a cinco meses antes de que Draco fuese convertido, eso nos dará tiempo más que suficiente para que lo utilices. –** Dirigiéndome hacia la entrada. **– Para que no tengamos que preocuparnos de los magos, he decidido utilizar una casa cercana a la suya para que esperemos durante el día a que sea el momento apropiado.**

Con un gesto sencillo, las cerraduras se abrieron, franqueándome el paso. Anulé la alarma y entré decidido hacia los dos ancianos que estaban sentados, como muchos otros que habíamos encontrado antes, cenando frente al televisor. ¡Bendita caja tonta que me facilitaba el trabajo! En cuanto me vieron alzaron la mirada hacia mí, nada más tener sus ojos fijos en los míos, me hice con la voluntad de su mente.

**- Seremos vuestros huéspedes por una temporada, no os vamos a hacer ningún daño, seguid tranquilos con vuestras vidas. No nos prestaréis atención y no os preocuparéis por nuestra presencia. Los caballos de fuera tampoco os resultarán extraños y no les importunaréis. ¿Entendido?  
- Sí, mi señor.** – Respondieron al unísono.  
**- ¿Era eso necesario?** – Susurró Hermione tras de mí, asombrada al verme tratar de ese modo a dos humanos como ella.  
**- ¿Prefieres que los mate y entierre sus cuerpos en el jardín? ¿Te haría eso sentir más cómoda? –** Pregunté burlón. **– Soy un vampiro, Hermione, uno más poderoso de lo que muchos se imaginan. Tomo lo que necesito cuándo y cómo lo considere conveniente. De todos modos, no queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotros y dos muertes resultarían sospechosas tras nuestra marcha.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Así ellos no sufrirán mientras estemos aquí y tampoco les causaremos un daño irreparable cuando nos vayamos. No nos harán ningún caso, se limitarán a seguir como siempre. No levantaremos sospechas en los vecinos y ellos no se enterarán de nada de lo que digamos en su presencia.** – Acercándome al comedor y sacando un plano del bolsillo. **– Pongámonos manos a la obra. –** Extendiendo el plano sobre la mesa. **– Esta es la mansión de los Malfoy… -** vi su expresión de sorpresa al verme con ello. **– Lo tomé prestado de los archivos de Lucian después de que hablases con tus padres en mi casa.** – Sonriéndome. **- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo estaban situados los cuartos cuando entraste en ella?  
- Vagamente.** – Reconoció mientras lo estudiaba. Pero pronto señaló una habitación en el plano. **– Este es el dormitorio en el que me escondí, Draco dijo que era el suyo.** – Me di cuenta de que su mano temblaba ligeramente al señalarlo.  
**- ¿Te encuentras bien? –** Fijándome entonces en su frente perlada por el sudor. **- ¿No estarás enferma? –** Tomando su muñeca para buscar el pulso, acelerado.  
**- No te preocupes, Tony, se me pasará… -** Asustándose y retirando la mano con presteza.  
**- ¡Claro que me preocupo!** – Protesté. **– Todo depende de que estés en perfectas condiciones para cuando te encuentres con él… no podrás seducirlo si tienes que concentrarte en no tropezar con los muebles por la fiebre. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Hermione? Antes era druida, puedo prepararte algo para curarte de cualquier mal sencillo.** – Se sonrió levemente. **– Nena, vamos a pasar un montón de tiempo juntos, no es bueno que me ocultes nada.  
- Es una tontería… se me pasará pronto… supongo.** – Pero no pudo evitar sujetarse al respaldo de la silla más cercana, para no caer.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sumar dos y dos. Había estado tan preocupado por su maldita manía de cuestionar todos los métodos poco nobles que había achacado su silencio a su obstinación o resignación. Sabía que no había enfermado por un virus, una comida en mal estado o la falta de descanso, sus necesidades básicas de humana habían sido cumplidas con exactitud. El fallo fue mío por no contar con las necesidades que el idiota de Draco había creado en ella. Por un segundo completo comprendí la indignación de Isabel cuando me echó en cara que hubiese permitido que él la abandonase por tanto tiempo. Su adicción a nuestros mordiscos era lo que hacía que estuviese en ese estado. Su obstinación a no mostrar arrepentimiento o debilidad había hecho que no dijese nada durante todo el viaje, pero era muy probable que los primeros síntomas se hubiesen presentado muchos días atrás.

**- Tenemos dos opciones, H.** – La miré con seriedad. **– O pasas el mono durante quince días… o dejas que te muerda. Tú decides.  
- No podemos permitirnos perder tanto tiempo… -** cerrando los ojos mientras desabrochaba ligeramente la blusa que llevaba para mostrar su cuello. **– Muérdeme.  
- Si te sirve de consuelo…** - Abrazándola con ternura y susurrándoselo al oído. – **No lo pasarás tan mal una vez que te convierta Luc. –** Dándole un sencillo mordisco que arrancó sólo unas pocas gotas de su sistema, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo asimilase la sensación por la que gritaba. **– Esperaremos a mañana, hoy no estás en condiciones. De todos modos me colaré en la casa para hacer una revisión actualizada de las instalaciones.**

La acompañé hasta la planta de arriba de la casa y la dejé en lo que parecía una habitación para invitados. Estaba agotada del viaje y de luchar con la adicción en silencio. Quedó dormida en cuanto la posé en la cama. Yo tenía todavía muchas cosas que hacer aquella noche.

Antes de darme un paseo por la mansión, decidí encargarme de obtener todo lo necesario para que Hermione pudiese llevar a cabo su misión. Tenía muy claro que iba a hacer que ese jovenzuelo se creyese que estaba soñando cuando la encontrase en su lecho. Pero no iba a creérselo por mucha poción que la niña se bebiese si se presentaba con ese aspecto desaliñado. Los inconvenientes de detener el tiempo es que no puedes esperar darte una ducha con el agua retenida en las cañerías. También habíamos estado demasiado concentrados en llegar a nuestro destino como para detenernos y hacer algunas compras, sólo paraba para que comiese y durmiese. Creo que incluso la había convertido en una amazona mucho más experimentada de lo que jamás Luc hubiese soñado.

Detuve una vez más el tiempo, pues lo que iba a hacer era más cómodo si se realizaba al amparo del anonimato absoluto. Supongo que por esta razón, los True Brujah, no les caíamos muy bien al resto de vampiros, nuestra absoluta impunidad para hacer lo que nos diese la gana mientras ellos seguían siendo unos esclavos del tiempo, aunque algunos pudiesen moverse a velocidades más allá de la luz. Tomé a Maat sin ensillarla siquiera y me encaminé a un centro comercial a las afueras de la población. La dejé correteando por ahí mientras yo me dedicaba a hacer algunas "compras". Lencería, perfumes, productos de belleza, joyas que resaltasen su atractivo. También le cogí algo de ropa más normal y cómoda para cuando esperásemos en la casa. Lo puse todo en un carrito de la compra y luego llamé a la yegua. No cabía en sus alforjas, por eso hice que me acompañase trotando mientras daba un tranquilo paseo con los frutos de mi saqueo, de vuelta a la casa en la que dormían todos ya. Lo dejé en su habitación, para que tuviese algo en lo que entretenerse por la mañana.

Me fui a la mansión de los Malfoy con Maat detrás, le apetecía pasear. Entré sin miramientos por la puerta principal mientras la yegua mordisqueaba tranquilamente algo de hierba. Los magos estaban concentrados en el comedor, reunidos en torno a una mesa alargada con un tipo similar a un Nosferatu en la cabecera. Reprimí la tentación de gastarle algunas bromas pesadas, como por ejemplo ponerle una peluca que cubriese su brillante cocorota de bola de billar. Localicé rápidamente a Draco, estaba derrumbado en un sofá con un generoso vaso de whisky en su mano, miraba el fuego como si quisiese lanzarse a él. No tenía muy buen aspecto, la verdad. En general estaba bien, a ver, su imagen era pulcra y sus ropas estaban correctamente para lo que se esperaba de un muchachito perteneciente a lo que se suponía la alta sociedad de los magos. Lo que fallaba era que no tenía espíritu alguno que animase sus ojos. Parecía un cascarón vacío. No se parecía en absoluto al Lasombra protestón y altanero que había traído Lucian la primera vez. Pero pronto le pondríamos remedio a eso.

Blaise estaba en otro punto de la habitación, en una esquina, dirigiéndole una sonrisa vacía a una mujer mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en Draco. Observé la copa que tenía en la mano. Sólo parecía vodka, olía a vodka, pero mi percepción de vampiro me indicó algo más, había otra sustancia junto con el alcohol. Me extrañó que no estuviese por ahí la fierecilla de Pansy. Mi olfato me guió al interior de la casa, hasta una habitación prácticamente desnuda de muebles. Allí estaba ella. Un hombre que guardaba cierto parecido con alguno de los chicos de Slytherin estaba en el suelo, congelado en una postura de dolor absoluto. Fascinante. Ella sí que tenía ese brillo tan peculiar en los ojos, el del placer que otorga la tortura de otro ser. Otra mujer estaba en la habitación, sus ojos eran los de una loca y su boca estaba deformada por lo que podría ser una invitación a Pansy a dejarse llevar. Probablemente esta sería la tan famosa tía de Draco, Bellatrix.

Pero la mejor manera de estudiarles era verles en movimiento, por eso devolví el tiempo a su curso habitual al encontrar un escondite en el que pudiese hacer uso de la ofuscación. Siempre viene bien aprender las habilidades más comunes en la estirpe vampírica, nunca sabes cuándo vas a tener que hacer uso de ellas. Me movería entre ellos del mismo modo silencioso e inadvertido que hacía Calebros en las reuniones de Sabbat y Camarilla. No es que fuese mi método favorito, pero es una manera cómoda de observar sin influir o darte a conocer. Volví a desplazarme al salón en el que estaban la mayoría de los magos, para evaluar bien la actitud que tenían todos con el tipo aquel, Voldie. Sus conversaciones eran bastante estúpidas y sin sentido, hablaban de cómo hacerse con el control de distintos organismos estratégicos de los magos, pero no es que parezcan tener intención de atacarlos de manera directa, intentan hacerse con ellos por medio de infiltrados controlados mentalmente o cosas así. Yo no soy el estratega de la familia, soy el que se encarga de torturar y obtener información, por lo que no me interesaba en gran medida su conversación.

Decidí que sería más útil para nuestra misión allí, el centrarme en el comportamiento de los jovencitos que pululaban por la sala. En un principio parecía que sólo estaban unas pocas caras conocidas de Slytherin, algunos los había visto en la sala común, reunidos en grupitos. Sus rostros indicaban que no estaban en absoluto cómodos en aquel sitio, tampoco sus movimientos y gestos eran los de alguien que estuviese en un lugar que le pareciese agradable. Sólo Blaise y Draco se comportaban de un modo diferente. El bombón de Isa se movía entre las chicas igual que siempre, manteniendo su sonrisa encantadora y sus modales perfectos, quizás los exageraba un poco e intentaba hacerse un poco el bufón de la corte, pero se le notaba que estaba en su salsa. Draco, ese era un caso perdido. Estaba en su propia casa, pero era como si estuviese en una prisión de mínima seguridad. Daba la impresión de que supiese que pronto moriría. Cada poco tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de whisky, sin dejar de observar las llamas, hipnotizado por su color y su movimiento.

**- Draco… -** lo llamó de pronto Voldie, el chico apuró su copa de un solo trago. **- ¿Por qué no acompañas a la señorita Pembroke?** – Hasta un niñato de primero habría adivinado lo que aquella frase implicaba.  
**- Sí, milord. Como vos deseéis. –** Levantándose del sofá como un autómata y dirigiéndose hacia la chica a la que Blaise había ofrecido la copa con la poción. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, pero no la miraron, estaban completamente vacíos de emoción. **– Acompáñame.** – Tomándola de la mano sin siquiera esperar su respuesta y tirando de ella hacia unas puertas cercanas.

Lo seguí, pues sabía que era una de las muchas a las que había tenido que llevarse al lecho, imaginé que se dirigiría directamente a su cuarto para llevar a cabo la orden velada de su señor. No me equivoqué, se desplazó por el laberinto de pasillos con la chica hasta una habitación. Quise meterme en la mente de ella, pues me sorprendía que estuviese soltando algunas risitas nerviosas. ¿Acaso no sabía que la estaban considerando como un mero recipiente para obtener un mago excepcional o algo por el estilo?

"_¡El Señor Oscuro me ha escogido para esa misión tan importante que me dijo mi madre! Podré estar con el gran Draco Malfoy gracias a esa misión… Dicen que es un gran amante… ¿será cierto?" _

Definitivamente es idiota. El chico sólo piensa en el siguiente trago que va a tomarse, está cansado, tiene sueño, me sorprendería que se le levantase lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo lo más básico. ¿Qué carajo le enseñan las madres a sus hijas hoy en día? Hasta un tonto sabe que un hombre borracho no va a ser un buen amante. Si, con suerte, es capaz de tener una erección, se preocupará únicamente de satisfacerse a sí mismo, no se preocupará en absoluto por el placer de la mujer que le acompañe. Además, al chaval le han dicho que va a ser un mero semental, eso le encabrona bastante, por lo que no va a ponérselo fácil a la chica. Va a resultar muy difícil para Hermione el seducirlo como es debido cuando lo tengamos ebrio y somnoliento.

Entraron en la habitación que ella marcó en el plano, yo me situé en una esquina desde la que podía observarlo todo, él la arrojó hacia la cama y comenzó a desnudarse sin mediar palabra con ella. Lo dicho, va a centrarse en cumplir con lo que le han ordenado y está borracho como una cuba. Si sólo bebiese una gota de su sangre, yo me emborracharía con la cantidad de alcohol que hay en su sistema. Ella lo miró sorprendida y confusa, sentándose en una actitud un poco más preocupada de la que tenía antes, no se quitó nada de ropa y lo observó con aprensión.

**- Voy a darme una ducha.** – Le dijo sin emoción alguna, lanzando sus pantalones contra un sofá. **– Cuando vuelva, espero que ya estés desnuda.** – Metiéndose en un baño cercano.

La chica no comprendía nada y se abrazaba a sí misma, lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sé lo que le pasa a él, eso de que te traten como un semental no le gusta a nadie. Irónico que su propia mujer vaya a hacer lo mismo, pero ella lo hace por otras razones e intentará que sea agradable para él, lo sé. La conozco. Pero él no quiere hacérselo fácil a las que tanto desean estar con él, las odia porque se prestan a ser las rameras de Voldemort en una situación que le degrada a él. Algo me dice que el tal Voldie no sabe mucho de estos temas, porque yo me habría encargado de convencer al chaval de que su misión era importante, intentar que pusiese todo su empeño en complacer a las chicas… Mas no, él se limita a ordenar y esperar que sus órdenes se lleven a cabo, no le importa que las almas y cuerpos de los que están a su servicio se corrompan, se retuerzan hasta convertirse en sombras de lo que eran. Ítem más, eso es lo que quiere, que sean simples instrumentos que no discutan sus decisiones.

Entre tanto me centré en meterme en las mentes de ambos adolescentes. La chica se lamentaba de que aquello no fuese como tanto había soñado, sus amigas le habían contado que Draco era un amante experimentado y cariñoso, pero estaba viendo que ese no sería el que iba a conocer aquella noche. Él estaba en la ducha, pensando en cómo hacer que su cuerpo respondiese en contra de todo lo que su mente le estaba gritando. Lo que deseaba realmente era matar al cabrón que estaba arruinando su vida y su reputación, pero el whisky que había ingerido había calentado su cuerpo y éste comenzaba a reaccionar. Me sonreí al darme cuenta de qué era lo que su mente estaba formando para instar a su anatomía a responder. El rostro de Hermione apareció en su mente, fuerte y decidido, siendo ella la que tomase las riendas de todo, besándolo con deseo, pidiéndole que la tomase, enroscándose en su cuerpo. Mira tú por dónde, su subconsciente nos estaba dando las armas necesarias para que Hermi pudiese hacerse con él. ¡Cómo me iba a divertir cuando le dijese a Hermione que su marido fantaseaba con ella mientras estaba con otras!

Cuando salió de la ducha estaba listo para consumar aquello que le habían ordenado hacer. Desechó el rostro de la chica, lo sustituyó por el de Hermione de inmediato. Notaba las protecciones de su mente, las que él había levantado hacía mucho tiempo para que su señor no entrase en ella, pero que no resultaban ningún impedimento para mí. Se acercó a la chica y apartó sus brazos con cuidado, comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, pero en un absoluto silencio. Escuchaba en su mente que no deseaba que ella le dijese nada, que protestase, que se resistiese. Sus órdenes eran muy claras, tenerlas con o sin su consentimiento. Sus padres no podrían protestar por el trato que hubiesen sufrido sus hijas, pues se creía que estaban allí para obtener un determinado objetivo, el de su señor. Un señor que los tenía firmemente controlados bajo su bota, atemorizándolos con la muerte o la tortura.

Aunque soy un sádico, no me gusta eso de mantener atemorizados a los demás para que hagan lo que yo quiero. Quizás es porque se malinterpreta muchas veces esa expresión. Sádico. Si realmente hubiesen conocido al marqués, muchos verían la realidad que él terminó comprendiendo. El dolor es una de las emociones humanas más poderosas que existen, mucho más que el amor o el odio, infinitamente más que el temor o el miedo. Un verdadero sádico es un siervo de esa emoción, un instrumento por el cual ayuda a los demás a alcanzarlo. Cuando un sádico termina de trabajar sobre alguien, esa persona termina perteneciéndole porque están unidos por un vínculo mayor que el de la sangre o el amor, están unidos por el dolor mismo. Ver un rostro retorcido por el dolor es más sublime aún que verlo retorcido por el placer. Cualquiera un poco habilidoso puede conseguir que una mujer se abra de piernas, pero pocos pueden hacerla gritar de dolor hasta que se quede sin voz, pidiendo más. Que una persona abrace el dolor y se una a él la ayuda a darse cuenta de la verdadera existencia. Descubre un mundo completamente nuevo a su alrededor.

Por eso Draco está demostrando ser tan buen alumno en algunos aspectos. Cuando se enfrentó al dragón y recibió el fuego en su sistema, abrazó el dolor y se unió a él. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando lo conocí por primera vez. No me hizo falta tocarle para saber que era uno con el dolor y que, aún en la muerte, estaba más vivo que nunca. Me gusta ver cómo se dedica a Hermione, cómo la trata cuando están juntos. Ella es la que le guió en ese camino para abrazar el dolor y por eso la adora. Lo supe también cuando le toqué por primera vez, fue entonces cuando supe lo que había pasado por su mente en aquellos momentos en que su carne era calcinada por el fuego abrasador del aliento del dragón, sólo un pensamiento ocupó su mente. Ella.

Por eso me duele verle de este modo, como una marioneta vacía a la que nadie mueve los hilos. Porque el cara de serpiente se puede creer que lo tiene controlado, pero ahí está muy equivocado. Draco se las ha arreglado para que no penetre en esa parte tan importante para él. Aunque cumpla sus órdenes sin rechistar, lo hace como los demás, por la amenaza y el temor, pero no porque realmente esté subyugado por el poder de Voldie. Lo dicho, los dictadores nunca son buenos alumnos. Una simple mirada en los ojos de Draco sirve para ver el nimio control de Voldemort sobre él. Están vacíos de emoción. Sin pasión, sin dolor, sin miedo verdadero, sólo la nada.

Siguió desnudando a la muchacha, ahora ella estaba temblorosa y esperaba encogida qué era lo que iba a hacerle. En defensa del chico he de decir que, incluso bajo esas órdenes que le carcomen, ese sentimiento que le corroe interiormente, el exceso de alcohol en sus venas, hizo lo posible porque aquello no fuese una vulgar violación. Acarició su piel con toda la ternura que pudo encontrar en su sistema, buscó los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de la chica y los estimuló con cuidado. Tomó las manos de ella y la guió para que lo acariciase y pudiese relajarse, instándola a que fuese un poco más participativa. Pronto la tuvo jadeando con sus caricias, su piel ardiendo por el deseo. Ya dije que alguien habilidoso puede conseguir que cualquier mujer se abra de piernas, hay que concedérselo al chaval. Me extrañó un curioso detalle de su procedimiento, de muchos es conocido el poderoso efecto de la suavidad de la lengua sobre la piel de una mujer, sobre todo en ciertas zonas. El chico no usó en ningún momento su boca para estimularla de ningún modo. La respuesta a esa pregunta no pronunciada vino cuando ella intentó besarle y él torció la cara.

**- Nada de besos.** – Le exigió mirándola de reojo con algo que no era en absoluto deseo, furia más bien.  
**- ¿Por qué?** – Preguntó ella confusa, aunque tampoco es que pudiese pensar mucho.  
**- Esos sólo serán para mi esposa.** – Respondió él mientras la tumbaba en la cama.  
**- Pero… no estás casado… -** Jadeó ella al sentir el cuerpo de él contra el suyo.  
**- Es lo único que puedo dejarle a ella.** – Hundiéndose con delicadeza en ella y arrancándole una exclamación de placer.

Sabía perfectamente que él había besado a otras chicas en el pasado, que luego se entregaría al disfrute de los besos con otras mujeres y algunos hombres. Pero lo que no podía explicarle a esa muchacha simple era que no le concedería sus labios a ninguna de las mujeres que Voldemort le obligase a violar cada noche. Porque, a pesar de haber conseguido que la chica estuviese dispuesta a aceptarle, él sabía que aquello no era más que una violación. Ella no se entregaba realmente a él, entregaba su cuerpo y su virtud a la causa estúpida de un loco.

Observé tranquilo como él la tomaba, prolongando al máximo el momento en que se abandonase para que ella lograse obtener algún placer en el proceso. Cuando al fin terminó, se mordió con fuerza los labios para no gritar o decir ningún nombre. En todo momento había estado pensando en ella, en Hermione. Continuó una vez más, sin dejar que ella se enfriase, le arrancó varios gritos de placer y volvió a esparcir su semilla en su interior. Se forzaba a pensar en Hermione en todo momento, para mantener el máximo de tiempo posible aquella farsa de placer, aquella tortura a su cuerpo y su mente. La ventaja de ser un jovencito de dieciséis años pudo con el efecto del alcohol y el asco que sentía por sí mismo en aquellos momentos, logró cumplir dos veces más. Entonces debió de considerar que su parte había terminado.

Se levantó de encima de ella y fue hasta la mesilla de noche, de un cajón sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar con tranquilidad. Del armarito que había debajo sacó una botella de whisky, bebió un largo trago. La chica se cubrió con la sábana y se acercó a él para acariciar su espalda. Él rechazó aquel gesto con brusquedad. No necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que no sentía nada realmente por él, que era una consecuencia de lo que acababa de hacerle.

**- Quédate tumbada durante un rato. –** Le ordenó con la misma frialdad que había tenido antes. Siguió fumando y bebiendo durante unos minutos, ella le hizo caso y se tumbó. Cuando apagó el cigarrillo se levantó de la cama y se volvió a dirigir al baño. **– Cuando salga de la ducha, no quiero que estés aquí. Duermo solo. **

La chica no lo dudó, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con aquel Draco frío y cruel que había regresado a escena. Se vistió con rapidez y salió por la puerta. En cuanto él escuchó la puerta cerrarse dejó salir toda la rabia que había contenido. Lloró en silencio dejando que las lágrimas fuesen arrastradas por el agua de la ducha. Me resultó interesante comprobar que, la razón por la que lloraba, no era porque la chica se hubiese ido o porque su vida era una especie de calvario. Lloraba por tener que mancillar un sueño tan dulce para cumplir una tarea tan sucia. Definitivamente él estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione, absolutamente entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma. Todo esto estaba matándolo.

Salí de aquel lugar tan deprimente y me fui en busca de Maat. Amanecía cuando llegué a la casa en la que nos hospedaríamos durante todo aquel proceso. Mientras observaba cómo Hermione dormía, fui planificando lo que tendríamos que hacer aquella noche. Estaba claro que teníamos buena parte del camino allanado por el amor que él le profesaba a ella, pero aún así tendríamos que usar el truco del sueño. No podíamos dejar que el Draco del futuro supiese nada de lo que realmente iba a ocurrir durante esos meses que estaríamos allí. Ella se vestiría con los conjuntos más sugerentes, su cuerpo estaría untado con los afeites más embriagadores para los sentidos de un hombre, las pociones de glamour de Lameth harían que toda ella reluciese como si fuese algo etéreo. Pero aún quedaría una buena parte para Hermione. Ella tendría que seducirlo con su voz, su mirada y sus gestos, convencerle de que aquello sólo tenía lugar en su mente.

**- ¿Tony?** – Preguntó ella cuando despertó y me vio allí. **- ¿Qué es todo eso?** – Mirando al carrito de la compra repleto de bolsas.  
**- Unas cosillas que he comprado para ti.** – Sonriéndome. – **Necesitarás parecer una mujer de ensueño para tu hombre y los humanos tienen algunos métodos muy útiles. Se llaman lencería y cosméticos. –** Me miró confusa. **– Te recuerdo que no es tu marido, todavía… es el tipo que está en manos de Voldie, obligado a cepillarse a todas las féminas del lugar.** – Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, un dolor por la ordalía que su amado estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. – **Mira, no te voy a mentir, sería estúpido por mi parte y no ganaríamos nada.** – Sentándome en el borde de la cama. **– Lo está pasando fatal, más de una vez ha pasado por su mente la idea de matarse para acabar con todo esto, pero no lo hará porque le parece un acto cobarde. Se odia a sí mismo, odia a sus padres y aborrece todo lo que tiene que hacer. Anoche me acerqué para ver cómo funcionan las cosas por allí. –** La muchacha tragó saliva y me miró con interés, desechando sus lamentos por el sino de su marido para más tarde. **– Cada noche, por lo que parece, le toca una mujer distinta, se lo hace unas cuatro veces como media y la echa del dormitorio. Duerme solo. Eso nos beneficia porque así no tengo que preocuparme de sacar a la moza mientras tú estés allí y volverla a meter cuando nos vayamos…  
- Tony, sé que me quieres y que me crees una especie de supermujer pero…** - me interrumpió, tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos. **– Antes de que sigas contándome nada… necesito una buena dosis de cafeína para soportarlo. Por favor.  
- Tienes razón, a veces me olvido de que eres humana. Ve al baño, ponte una bata y baja. Tendré un café listo para ti. Lo de arreglarte a conciencia lo dejaremos para más adelante.** – Besando su frente y dejándole un rato de tranquilidad para que asumiese todo.

Cuando estuvo abajo, la recibí con un gran tazón de café listo para ella, unas tostadas y zumo de naranja. También tenía delante una lista de las cosas que teníamos que hacer, se sonrió al ver que me había entretenido limpiando la cocina. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos por las lágrimas, pero nada más.

**- Siéntate y tómate el café. Tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas de tu marido que van a provocarte algún disgusto, más que nada porque sé lo mucho que te importa y lo que te duele tenerle en esa situación.** – Esperé a que le diese un buen sorbo a su café. **– Bien. Está enamorado de ti.  
- Ya lo sé, Tony, hace tiempo que me figuré que un vampiro no es tan protector con un humano sólo por lo rica que esté su sangre…  
- No, no me has entendido. AHORA está enamorado de ti. Hace tiempo te dije que él te amaba antes siquiera de que coincidieseis cuando era vampiro, es porque él se enamoró de ti siendo un humano. Probablemente ahora mismo esté durmiendo la tremenda borrachera que tenía anoche, pero en todo momento tú estás en su mente.** – Le expliqué.  
**- ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Te has metido en su mente? –** Se alarmó ligeramente. – **Eso quiere decir que Voldemort también puede…  
- No, ese tipo no es tan bueno como yo en lo de atravesar las protecciones mentales que la gente crea a su alrededor. Tu marido es muy bueno y me costó bastante entrar en algunos puntos de su mente sin que él se percatase, pero esperaba un ataque procedente del método de Voldemort, no del de un vampiro.** – La tranquilicé. **– A ver, cuando intenta ponerse a tono para cumplir su misión, piensa en ti. Mientras está con la susodicha, piensa en ti. Cuando termina, piensa en ti. Pero todo eso le hace sentir fatal, porque piensa que está traicionando su amor por ti de esa manera. En su favor vamos a decir que, al pensar en ti en todo momento, se fuerza a ser delicado con las chicas. Otro podría hacer que fuese mucho peor para ellas…  
- No me dan ninguna pena… ellas se ofrecen y le buscan. –** Dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
**- No exactamente, Hermione, puede que algunas sí, pero otras van engañadas por sus padres y algunas no creo que estén del todo conformes, puede que el tipo ese las amenace con matar a su familia o cosas así. Me parece interesante que él esté planeando lo mismo que nosotros, quiere obtener un hijo de Draco por alguna razón que se me escapa todavía.** – Me sonreí. **– Pero me parece que nuestro querido Blaise se la está jugando al calvito. Les da una poción a las chicas, es discreto y no creo que nadie sospeche de él. Pero sabe que, aunque esto resulte un calvario para su amigo, es preferible que continúe a saber lo que Voldemort llegaría a hacer cuando Draco le dé lo que quiere.  
- ¡Pobre Draco, Tony! –** Se lamentó hundiendo su rostro en las manos.  
**- Hermione, aunque sea duro para ti el verlo de esta manera, vas a tener que dejar que todo ocurra. No puedes intervenir por ninguna razón o lo echarás todo por tierra, lo sabes.** – Le advertí. **– Si quieres tener una vida con tu marido y tener un hijo suyo también… debes aceptarlo y no intentar cambiar nada.  
- Lo sé… -** mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.  
**- Bien… ahora pensemos en otras cosas, querida. –** Sonriéndome. – **Hoy vamos a convertirte en una mujer de ensueño… literalmente. –** Carcajeándome y consiguiendo arrancarle una sencilla sonrisita.  
**- Menos mal que eres un druida… -** soltando una risa ahogada. **– Porque no soy más que una brujita normal y corriente, del montón.** – Encogiéndose de hombros y mirando su café con la vista perdida.  
**- No te menosprecies de ese modo, H. –** Tomando su mentón y obligándola a mirarme. **– Eres una mujer hermosa y tu cuerpo es una invitación al pecado. Lo que haremos es simplemente potenciar el efecto onírico, nada más.  
- Reconócelo, estás deseando poder jugar conmigo a probarme modelitos.** – Mirándome con sorna.  
**- Puede. –** Sonriéndome. **– Lo primero es encargarnos de tu piel, una buena exfoliación, depilación completa, hidratación, nutrición… hasta que sea tan suave como el pétalo de una flor. Luego seguiremos con tu cabello, tus uñas y tu rostro. Por último, nos encargaremos de arreglarte para la noche, escogeremos un buen conjuntito, unos zapatos, perfume y joyas.  
- ¿En serio?** – Me miró sorprendida. **- ¿Crees que quedará algo de mí después de todo eso?  
- Sí, date una duchita rápida porque iremos a un centro de belleza para que se encarguen de la primera parte y un poquito de la segunda. –** Empujando las tostadas hacia ella. **– Come, no quiero que luego me riñan porque no te doy de comer.  
- ¿Tú también?** – Se carcajeó.  
**- Se supone que vas a quedarte embarazada, tienes que estar en perfectas condiciones de salud.** – Le recordé.  
**- Lo siento, tienes razón. –** Comiendo las tostadas a desgana.

Aprovechamos que teníamos todo el día para hacer las gestiones. Pasamos la mañana en un centro de belleza para que le hiciesen un tratamiento completo a la chica. Ayuda mucho el tener una tarjeta de crédito sin límite para conseguir que te atiendan a pesar de no tener cita previa. En la peluquería fue mucho más divertido, por cómo se tomaron el cabello indomable de Hermione como una especie de reto. A media tarde ya estaba casi todo terminado. Volvimos a la casa y comenzamos con el proceso de escoger la ropa y unas cuantas cosas más.

Un conjunto de encaje blanco, con medias a juego hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla, sujetas con un liguero. Un negligé de seda transparente blanco, unas zapatillas a juego. Dos sencillos pendientes de diamantes, una gargantilla de diamantes con un colgante en forma de corazón. Piel perfumada con el aroma del loto y el jazmín, un poco de sombra en los ojos para darles profundidad y un ligero toque en sus mejillas.

**- Me sorprende que te hayas portado tan bien y no hayas protestado porque te ayudase con la ropa y los complementos. –** Observándola mientras terminaba de arreglar un rizo en el espejo.  
**- Tony, confío en ti.** – Mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo. – **Sé que no vas a aprovecharte de la situación porque no me encuentras tan atractiva como a otras mujeres. Soy mayor para tu gusto, no soy tan inocente y… estoy determinada a cumplir lo que he venido a hacer aquí.** – Levantándose y dándose la vuelta para mirarme. **– También sé que no querrías soportar nada de lo que tu mujer o Isa te harían si llegases a aprovecharte.** – Sonriendo de pronto. **– Además, eres el maestro de la seducción… ¿Por qué iba a desoír tus consejos? **

Antes de salir se tomó la poción de fertilidad de un trago. Llevaba una gabardina para ocultar su aspecto mientras íbamos hacia la mansión Malfoy, no tanto para que no la viesen, también para que no pillase un resfriado de camino. También resultaría útil para no estropear el efecto cuando tuviésemos que colarnos en la casa y el dormitorio del chico. Antes de proceder quise que viese cómo era la vida de su marido entonces. No es que tuviese ganas de ser cruel con ella, sino que sería algo que la atormentaría si no llegaba a mostrárselo.

Desde el anonimato que le concedí con la ofuscación, pudo ver cómo todos se movían con pies de plomo en torno a Voldemort, que la vida que tenían allí no era en absoluto agradable. Los únicos que sonreían eran Pansy y Blaise. Ella porque podía hacer todo aquello que le gustaba, él tenía una sonrisa absolutamente falsa. No hizo falta que se lo dijese a Hermione, ella pudo verlo por sí misma. Sorprendimos una discusión entre padre e hijo en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

**- Draco, tienes que poner más empeño en cumplir con lo que te han ordenado.** – Le exigía Lucius.  
**- Ya lo hago padre…** - Suspiró con desgana el joven Draco. – **He perdido la cuenta de cuántas son las mujeres que han pasado ya por mi cama… me he follado a media organización. –** Protestó dejándose caer en un sofá. **– ¡Incluso accedí cuando me pidió que lo hiciese con Bella! –** Se carcajeó visiblemente harto de discutir con su padre sobre esto. **- ¿Crees que me obligará hacerlo con mi propia madre?** – Miró a Lucius con un odio visceral, uno que explicaba perfectamente el poco sentimiento que tenía hacia aquel hombre que estaba frente a él. - **¿Entregarías a tu mujer a la causa igual que todos los demás? –** Lucius abofeteó a su hijo con furia.  
**- No se te ocurra ponerte insolente conmigo, jovencito. –** Le amenazó. **– Tu tía no es la única que sabe lanzar cruciatus.  
- A lo mejor se ha equivocado… puede que no sea yo el que busca. –** Limpiándose la sangre del labio partido. – **Porque te aseguro que no he fallado ni una sola vez…  
- Ruega a Merlín que seas tú o ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá si continúas fallándole. –** Tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa y levantándolo. **– Te matará o te dará a comer a esa serpiente suya.  
- ¿Y qué te importa a ti si yo muero? Si fallo sólo quiere decir que el apellido Malfoy muere conmigo… ya porque me mate ya porque resulte que soy estéril.** – Soltándose del agarre de su padre. – **A mí me importa un bledo morir… ya me habéis quitado todo lo demás.  
- A lo mejor si dejases de fumar y beber como un loco…** - Le echó en cara el padre.  
**- Eso es lo único que me permite cumplir con mi misión… estar inconsciente y no pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. El alcohol me hace olvidar que estoy vivo… el tabaco… -** se encogió de hombros, volviendo a esa actitud apática de antes. **– Es un simple vicio. ¿Qué importa si me quedo sin pulmones si aún sigo teniendo una polla?** – Dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta. **– Seguro que encontráis un modo de seguir usándome aunque esté medio muerto. –** Saliendo y encaminándose hacia el salón en que estaba la bebida y la chimenea.

El padre lo siguió. Nosotros esperamos allí, en la penumbra del despacho. Hermione había apretado mi mano con fuerza durante todo el intercambio entre padre e hijo. Le había obligado a dejar su varita en la casa para que no le entrasen tentaciones de hacer nada estando allí. Observé su rostro y vi el odio hacia el padre de Draco en sus ojos, mezclado con la lástima que le daba ver a su marido en esa situación. Su mandíbula estaba apretada por distintas razones, para no gritar de impotencia, para contener las lágrimas y para no blasfemar contra todos ellos.

Nos desplazamos hasta el corredor en que estaba el dormitorio de Draco. Le vimos avanzar hacia nosotros con una mujer de su mano. No podía vernos pues estábamos bajo la ofuscación, pero de todos modos sus ojos no veían nada. Inyectados en sangre por efecto del whisky, con la mirada perdida en la nada, guiándose por un camino que había recorrido cientos de veces. La mujer era mayor que él en esta ocasión, no una jovencita inocente como la noche anterior. Seguro que era la esposa de alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort, iba con la cabeza erguida, intentando parecer todo lo digna posible en esa situación tan embarazosa. Él abrió la puerta y dejamos de escucharles.

**- La tiene insonorizada. –** Susurró Hermione. **– Ahora sé por qué no escuché nada cuando él mató aquel mortífago.  
- Entraremos cuando ella salga.** – Ella sólo asintió.

Habíamos discutido esta parte en varias ocasiones. Evidentemente ella no me quería dentro de la habitación, pero terminé por convencerla de que, al menos aquella vez tendría que estar presente. No me guiaba ningún motivo morboso, como algunos podrían suponer. Era una simple medida de precaución, por su seguridad y la de la misión. Si no podía convencerle de que era un sueño, ella podría estar en peligro y yo no podría actuar. De ese modo, si ella tenía algún problema yo podría ayudarla de inmediato.

La mujer salió un poco más tarde, en su rostro se veía que había pasado un buen rato con el joven, de fondo escuchamos la ducha. Nos deslizamos en el interior de la habitación antes de que se cerrase la puerta. Esta parte sí que resultaría dura para Hermione, el escucharle llorar. Apretó una vez más mi mano con fuerza, sabiendo que a mí no me dolería. Cuando no pudo más se abrazó a mí, buscando ocultar sus sollozos contra mi cuerpo. Acaricié su espalda con ternura, intentando calmarla. Le avisé cuando él volvió. Antes de hacer nada, con un gesto de varita cambió las sábanas y rehízo la cama, estaba visto que no le gustaba dormir sobre las huellas de lo que acababa de hacer. Hermione se giró y pudo ver cómo buscaba de nuevo la botella de alcohol y le daba un buen trago antes de meterse en la cama. Ya que iba a servir a nuestros propósitos, hice que se quedase dormido con un simple encantamiento.

Hermione se quitó la gabardina y se tomó la poción de glamour. En cuestión de segundos toda ella relució con una luz que salía del interior de su piel. Respiró hondo pues no podía evitar encontrarse nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó cerca de él. Le acarició y pude darme cuenta de su vacilación inicial, supongo que no contó con el que resultaría completamente diferente al estar con un hombre de sangre caliente. Aunque siguiese siendo la imagen que ella conocía de su marido, era una persona completamente diferente. Su corazón latía, su piel era cálida, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con la respiración tranquila del sueño. Alcé entonces el efecto de la ofuscación sobre ella, pero yo me mantuve oculto. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde yo me había encontrado y asintió con un último suspiro.

Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle con dulzura en los labios. El chico se giró hacia ella y aceptó sus besos, estaba perdido aún en su sueño pero buscó las formas femeninas y se acercó a ellas sin dejar de perderse en aquellos besos tan cargados de un sentimiento que prácticamente desconocía. Poco a poco se volvió un poco más exigente y me preparé para su reacción, no faltaría mucho para que despertase. Hermione acariciaba su cuerpo con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión, se notaba que hacía todo lo posible por dejar solamente en sus caricias aquello que podría resultar agradable y que no le recordase en absoluto al acto que acababa de tener que cumplir con alguien que no amaba en absoluto.

**- ¡Dije que nada de besos! –** Protestó él y la apartó con furia.  
**- Pero eso no es lo que me dijiste a mí, amor mío… -** Susurró ella con un tono suave y dulce.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** Alzándose en los codos y mirándola con asombro. - **¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
- Dímelo tú, cariño… -** Le sonrió ella con ternura, acariciando ligeramente su muslo. **– Es tu sueño.  
- ¿Mi… sueño? –** Sentándose sin borrar el asombro de su rostro. **– No puede ser…** - Negando con la cabeza.  
**- ¿Se te ocurre otra razón por la que yo estaría así vestida en tu cama?** – Se sonrió ella, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, era capaz de resultar incluso un mohín de incomprensión.  
**- Nunca había tenido un sueño tan… vívido.** – Susurró él, sin dejar de observarla.  
**- Hagamos una prueba… -** acercándose ligeramente a él. – **Se supone que yo te odio y que quiero acabar contigo, ¿verdad? –** Él asintió de mala gana. **– Entonces no desearía besarte como lo voy a hacer ahora… -** Tomando su rostro entre sus manos y posando sus labios contra los suyos, acariciándolo con ellos. Dejando poco a poco que él se volviese a abandonar en aquella sensación tan desconocida para él como era la suavidad y la dulzura.  
**- Tienes razón… estoy soñando. –** Jadeó él cuando ella le permitió volver a tomar aliento. – **Nunca había sentido algo así sólo con un beso…** - Tomando su cuello y volviendo a besarla, ahora adentrándose en su boca con la lengua, recorriéndola con avidez. **– Tú nunca me dejarías que hiciese esto contigo… -** Deslizando una de sus manos por el costado de ella, disfrutando del tacto de la seda en su piel, de la suavidad de la piel de ella.

Descendió con sus besos por el cuello de Hermione, tímidamente al principio, pues no estaba del todo seguro de si aquello sería una trampa. Pero ella no dejó de susurrarle su amor al oído, acariciando cada uno de los puntos de su cuerpo que conocía tras tantos meses juntos, arrancándole gemidos de placer con sólo sus manos y sus labios. Lentamente le fue quitando la bata de seda para dejar más piel al alcance de sus manos y su boca.

**- Definitivamente ha de ser un sueño… -** murmuró poco después, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos y seguía besándola. **– A estas alturas tus amigos ya me habrían matado si estuviesen escondidos en alguna parte…** - Acariciando su cabello y tumbándola sobre el colchón. **– Tiene que ser un sueño… y si es un sueño… -** Besándola de nuevo. **- ¿Podré hacerte el amor o me despertaré solo en medio de mi habitación?  
- Vida mía… -** susurró ella sembrando su cuello de besos. – **Nada podría hacerme más feliz que el que me hagas el amor ahora mismo… sólo si eso es lo que tú también deseas, por supuesto.  
- Llevo deseándolo toda mi vida…** - buscando nuevamente sus labios y apoderándose de ellos. **– Tenerte entre mis brazos y poder acariciarte como estoy haciendo ahora. Me encantaría que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo quedase marcado por mis manos y mis labios… pero no puedo.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo ahora?** – Preguntó ella.  
**- Sería… traicionarte… -** Soportándose sólo en sus brazos y mirándola con verdadero deleite.  
**- Draco, mi amor… -** Ella acarició su rostro. **– Sólo me traicionarías si me dijeses que amas a otra persona en este mundo.** – Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. **- ¿Es eso, cariño? ¿Sólo soy un entretenimiento para ti? ¿Un medio para conseguir cumplir tus órdenes? –** Moviéndose bajo él y tentándolo con su cuerpo. **– Disfruta de este sueño que nos ha concedido Morfeo, disfruta del poco tiempo que nos han regalado para estar juntos. Yo deseo tenerte conmigo, unirme a ti en este sueño… ya que no puedo estar contigo en la vida real.  
- La verdadera Hermione no diría eso… -** Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. **– Tampoco estaría haciendo eso…  
- ¿Acaso conoces tú los secretos que guardo en mi corazón? –** Obligándolo a mirarla otra vez. **– Ambos insistimos que es un sueño pero… ¿y si no lo fuese? ¿Y si fuese una gracia que nos han concedido para poder estar juntos en un mundo sin todos nuestros problemas, sin las vicisitudes de tener compañía que envenene nuestros oídos o nuestros corazones? Draco… deseo estar contigo, más que nada en el mundo. –** Acariciando sus labios con los suyos levemente. – **Sé lo que te obligan a hacer cada noche, tú sabes que yo estoy en estos momentos durmiendo en la sede de la Orden del Fenix, rodeada de todos los que se enfrentarán y acabarán con Voldemort. Pero ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort pueden decirnos a quién debemos amar, sólo nuestros corazones nos pertenecen. Ambos hemos sufrido en silencio el amor que nos profesamos, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que nos encontramos en el colegio y sé que tú lo has visto en los míos. ¿Y si esto fuese un sueño que compartiésemos juntos? ¿Rechazarías esta oportunidad de disfrutar a mi lado? **

Como única respuesta, el chico dejó de pensar en las posibles consecuencias de lo que pudiese ser aquello. Se limitó a tomar su boca y besarla con voracidad, entregándose completamente a ella, a sus brazos y sus caricias. Le hizo el amor a Hermione con cada latido de su corazón. Besó su cuerpo y lo acarició como si realmente estuviese haciéndolo por última vez en su vida. Fue gentil y cariñoso, teniendo en cuenta únicamente el placer de ella, centrándose en hacerla jadear a cada momento. Disfrutando así mismo de cada una de las caricias que ella le propiciaba, abandonándose en los besos que ella le prodigaba.

No se parecía en nada a lo que había observado la noche anterior, por supuesto. Lo que hacía con aquellas mujeres no era más que un acto animal, no las maltrataba pero tampoco les entregaba nada de sí mismo. Con Hermione dejó que su alma saliese a relucir con cada una de sus caricias y sus besos, abrió su corazón por completo. No me sorprendió cuando, en el fragor de la pasión, susurró el nombre de ella en lugar de apretar la mandíbula como le había visto hacer. Ella lo animó en todo momento diciéndole que lo amaba, llamándole por su nombre cada vez que él se alejaba un poco de ella.

Lo acunó contra su pecho cuando lloró por el sinfín de emociones que le embargaban tras la primera vez, susurró en su oído cuánto le amaba. Le dijo que, si ambos podían sobrevivir a la guerra, deseaba poder estar con él. Le animó para que fuese junto a ella para que estuviesen juntos para toda la eternidad. Por sus mejillas también cayeron brillantes lágrimas que él comenzó a besar para hacer que cesasen, se disculpó por todo el dolor que le había proporcionado a lo largo de aquellos años. Pero ella le aseguró que lo comprendía, que no podía permitir que los demás viesen cuán importantes eran el uno para el otro.

Yo había detenido el tiempo en todo el resto de la mansión. Por varias razones. El chico necesitaría poder descansar tras aquel encuentro, no deseaba que nadie pudiese entrometerse en lo que estábamos haciendo. Aunque había comprobado que no le molestaban tras cumplir su parte para Voldemort, no estaba de más asegurarse. También porque así no debían preocuparse por el tiempo que pasasen juntos. Hermione se olvidó por completo de que yo estaba allí presente cuando él comenzó a hacerle el amor la primera vez, probablemente me había borrado de su mente para poder concentrarse en su labor de seducirlo. Consiguió mucho más que aquellas que estaban entregadas a su misma misión. No sólo obtuvo su semilla muchas más veces, sino que también tuvo el alma y el corazón del chico.

El joven terminó cayendo exhausto junto a ella. Por muy vital que fuese con dieciséis años, es normal que no pudiese más tras tantas emociones que habían gobernado su cuerpo por tanto tiempo. Había yacido cerca de cuatro veces con la anterior mujer, muchas más con Hermione, había bebido generosas cantidades de whisky, quién sabe desde qué hora estaba despierto. También hay que añadir lo agotador que resulta el abrir tu corazón a una persona, sobre todo del modo en que él lo había hecho. Mientras estaba inconsciente, abracé a Hermione y le puse la gabardina por encima para que no cogiese frío de vuelta a la casa. La saqué de allí en brazos para que no tuviese que incorporarse. Cuando estuvimos fuera de la mansión, devolví el tiempo a su curso. Fue también entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a llorar contra mi pecho.

Le permití llorar durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, no la interrumpí pues sabía que había tenido que controlar todas sus emociones mientras estaba con el joven. La dejé en la cama de la habitación de invitados y me preparé para irme, pero ella me lo impidió, abrazándose a mí sin dejar de llorar. La abracé con toda la delicadeza que pude encontrar en mí, sabía que necesitaba entonces un amigo, alguien que la ayudase a pasar por esos momentos tan amargos.

**- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta, Tony?** – Preguntó varias horas más tarde.  
**- No eres egoísta, querida. Quién sabe si este momento que habéis tenido no es lo que necesitaba para poder soportar un poco más esa vida de horror.** – La consolé. **– Además, no le has mentido en nada, no le has engañado y, sin embargo, has conseguido mantenerle en la absoluta ignorancia de la verdad.  
- Pero lo he utilizado, igual que el resto de las mujeres…** - Protestó.  
**- No, Hermione… muchas de ellas van con él sólo porque se lo ordenan, tú has ido por tu propia voluntad.** – Obligándola a mirarme. – **Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte, anoche vi cómo se comportaba con las otras y hoy he visto cómo se comportaba contigo. A ti te ha hecho el amor, con ellas no tiene otra cosa que un mero contacto físico. Si no te amase, entonces sí que le habrías tenido que engatusar, pero él siente todo eso por ti y mucho más. –** Acariciando su mejilla.  
- **Dijiste que no querías escuchar ñoñerías de amor y cosas así…** - Haciendo un puchero y secando sus mejillas.  
**- No quería escucharlas para que me convencieses de que te ayudase, pero ni siquiera yo puedo negar lo que he visto con mis ojos. Ahora sabes algo que yo no podía decirte con claridad… que ese idiota está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.** – Sonriendo. – **Quizás esto le sirva para reafirmarse aún más en ese amor y por eso te salve de morir durante ese ataque.  
- Mañana tendré que volver, ¿verdad?** – Preguntó, noté en su voz una ligera preocupación pero también estaba ese ligero interés por desear repetir la experiencia.  
**- Sí. Tendrás que repetirlo hasta que quedes encinta, tú tienes la ventaja de esa poción que te dio Lameth.** – Sonreí.- **Lo más probable es que las otras también tomen algo por el estilo pero, algo me dice que Blaise se las ha arreglado para anularlas todas de algún modo. Me cae bien ese chaval.  
- Tú sabes perfectamente cuánto tardaremos, ¿verdad? –** Me miró con interés con esos ojos dorados que tanto nos pierden a todos los que la conocemos.  
**- Sí, gatita… lo sé.** – Suspiré. **– Como también sé que no te hará ningún daño el saberlo de antemano.** – Recostándome contra el cabecero. – **Lograrás tu objetivo durante la tercera noche, pero te quedarás hasta la víspera del ataque.  
- ¿En serio?** – Portándose como una jovencita por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
**- Sí, cariño… te dejaré que disfrutes de tener a tu marido con el cuerpo caliente durante una temporadita más de lo necesario.** – Lanzándole una mirada de reojo. – **Y ya puestos… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó la diferencia de hacértelo con un vampiro a hacértelo con un humano?  
- ¡Serás cotilla! –** Protestó dándome un ligero puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.  
**- Sólo es un poco de curiosidad… Creo recordar que es el único hombre con el que has estado, e Isa no cuenta para estas cosas.  
- Bueno, vale… además, no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar. –** Suspiró frustrada. **– Sí que ha resultado distinto. Pero no sólo por la diferencia de temperatura de su cuerpo, también porque respiraba y podía escuchar su corazón. También se comporta de otra manera, no sé, menos… contenido. –** Frunciendo el ceño.  
**- Normal, éste no tiene que tener miedo por romperte un hueso.** – Me reí.  
**- Supongo que será eso.** – Sonriéndose.  
**- ¿Y cuál de los dos prefieres? –** Pregunté con curiosidad malsana.  
**- Ambos son Draco, aunque me quedo con el que conozco mejor.** – Acurrucándose contra mí. **– Supongo que dirás que no he tenido suficiente tiempo con éste para poder juzgar como es debido, pero creo que de todos modos me quedo con mi Lasombra.  
- Es por los tentáculos, ¿verdad? Si es que deben de dar un morbo… -** metiéndome con ella.  
**- No, tonto. –** Protestó con una falsa indignación. – **Es sólo que me siento de otra manera con él, también puede ser porque no tengo que mentirle y tampoco estoy en una misión secreta para quedarme embarazada.** – Bostezando. **- ¿Te importa quedarte conmigo mientras me duermo? Echo de menos tener un cuerpo duro como una roca a mi lado.  
- Porque sé que te refieres a la consistencia de nuestros cuerpos vampíricos, que si no… pensaría que te has quedado con ganas.** – Bromeé.  
**- ¿Nunca te cansarás de intentarlo?** – Abrazándose a mí y cerrando los ojos para dormirse. – **Aunque reconozco que echaba de menos al bufón viciosillo que siempre eres.  
- Si es que no hay modo contigo… -** besando su cabello. – **Eres adorable incluso para un crápula como yo.**

Hermione aceptó a regañadientes que yo permaneciese en el dormitorio con ellos durante las visitas que le hacía al joven Draco. Las primeras veces protestó y luchó con denuedo para que no estuviese allí, pero al final tuvo que claudicar cuando la amenacé con no llevarla junto a él. Una vez más, no era por el placer que podía obtener al verles juntos, sino por su propia seguridad y la del futuro mismo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que se dejaría llevar por la agradable sensación de compartir un sueño y que podía dejar que algo se le escapase.

Cuando ya estaba embarazada de una semana, tuvo lugar la primera prueba de fuego de su determinación. Reconozco que me preocupó más la integridad de los embriones que apenas habían comenzado a formarse en el interior de su vientre, que su propia seguridad. Cuando entramos en el dormitorio, amparados por mi poder de detener el tiempo, nos encontramos con que no estaba solo en el dormitorio, le acompañaban Blaise y Pansy. Pero no es que estuviesen organizando un trío o algo por el estilo, sus dos amigos estaban curando las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo. Hermione corrió hacia él abandonando mis brazos, la preocupación por su salud era lo único que podía leerse en su rostro. Acarició su frente, la única parte de su rostro que no estaba magullada, y observó con pesar todas las heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo. La aparté cuando comenzó a llorar, no podía permitir que sus lágrimas cayesen sobre él y alguien se diese cuenta de que no estaba solo.

**- Tony, por favor… mira lo que le han hecho… -** luchó por desasirse de mis brazos, pero no se lo permití.  
**- Si te comportas quizás pueda devolver el tiempo a su curso y nos enteraremos de qué ha ocurrido.** – Sujetándola con fuerza contra mí. **– Ya sabes las normas de la ofuscación, tienes que permanecer en silencio o no podré ocultarte.** – Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. – **H, contente, por favor.  
- Dame una sola razón por la que no puedo ir ahora mismo y matar a ese cabrón mientras está indefenso… una sola.** – Rugió con los dientes apretados y mirándome con llamas encendidas en sus ojos.  
**- Si lo matas ahora… tú y él jamás estaréis juntos, él no se convertirá en vampiro y sólo tú sabrás la verdad del amor entre vosotros. Volverá a ser el de siempre antes de que se viese libre de sus padres… -** resumí.  
**- Los mataré a ellos también… los mataré a todos si es necesario… -** Con los puños apretados por la ira que la consumía.  
**- Lo sé… -** suspiré frustrado. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, una mujer embarazada protegiendo al padre de sus hijos, pero no cualquier mujer. ¿Cómo explicárselo sin estropearlo todo? ¿Cómo hacérselo comprender? **– Hermione, hazme caso cuando te digo que… el peor error que puedes cometer es dejarte llevar ahora mismo por tus emociones. Necesito que pienses y razones, no sólo vuestra vida en común se vería afectada, muchas más cosas se irían al garete si te tomas la justicia por tu mano en estos momentos. Sé que quieres dejar escapar tu ira, ahora mismo tienes más sed de sangre que un neonato, puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero tienes que volver a ser tú misma.  
- ¡Jamás me he sentido más yo misma que ahora, Tony!** – Soltándose al fin de mi agarre, aprovechándose de que no quería dañarla. – **Lo único que deseo ahora mismo es ver manar la sangre de esos cabrones… quiero convertirme en la pantera que me enseñó Ennoia y desgarrar sus gargantas con mis fauces, abrir sus pechos con mis garras…  
- ¿Y echar por tierra milenios de espera para estar con tu verdadera familia?** – Estallé. **– Porque si te dejo hacerlo no podrás estar con ninguno de tus hijos hasta dentro de diez mil años… -** me miró sin comprender. – **Busca en el interior de tu alma y piensa un segundo en lo que te acabo de decir…** - Clavando la mirada en sus ojos. **– No es ningún truco y lo sabes, yo no miento, sólo oculto la verdad cuando lo considero necesario, no voy a decirte todo lo que me veo obligado a guardar, pero lo que ya te he dicho es más que suficiente para que tu alma pueda ver la verdad de mis palabras.  
- ¿Quieres decir que…? –** Se contuvo.  
**- No lo arruines todo sólo por tus sentimientos por este joven… sabes perfectamente qué será de él dentro de unos meses. Le espera el fuego del dragón, la tortura del dolor, el abrazo de las sombras y el duro entrenamiento al que le vamos a someter… todo eso es infinitamente peor que el ligero castigo al que le han sometido hoy. ¿Querrás impedir todo eso también? ¿Impedirás que se convierta en el hombre al que amas y por el que estás haciendo esto? No puedes interferir en su vida más de lo que ya estamos haciendo a través de la ilusión de un sueño… una ilusión que le ayuda cada día a soportar todas las vejaciones de ese lunático.  
- Pero…** - nuevamente comenzó a llorar. **– Me duele tanto verle así…  
- Lo sé, pero no puedes ahorrarle este sufrimiento, igual que no puedes ahorrarle otros que están por venir.** – Rodeándola con mis brazos. **– Vamos a ocultarnos a su vista y atenderemos a lo que digan, cuando sus amigos se vayan tú serás la que calme sus dolores. Podemos permitirnos el curarle incluso… pero nada más.  
- De acuerdo…** - Aceptó entre sollozos. **– Perdóname, Sammael… -** Rogó contra mi pecho.  
**- No te preocupes, pequeña… sabía que en algún momento pasaría esto. Siento que tengas que verle de este modo, pero era la única opción para que…** - acariciando su vientre. **– Tienes otras vidas por las que preocuparte ahora. **

En cuanto se hubo calmado, hice lo que le había dicho, devolví el curso del tiempo para observar cómo sus amigos se preocupaban de curarle, mientras nosotros estábamos allí, ocultos por la ofuscación. Pansy demostró ser una buena alumna en lo que a encantamientos curativos se refiere, logró cerrar buena parte de las heridas más graves. Blaise se concentró en las internas.

**- No lo entiendo, Blaise…** - Murmuró Pansy. **– Si tan valioso se supone que es Draco para sus planes… ¿Por qué le dejó a Bellatrix que hiciese esto con él?  
- Para castigarlo por algo que ni siquiera es culpa suya, Pans. –** Murmuró el chico, parece ser que no querían despertarle. **– Ninguna de las que ha estado con él se ha quedado embarazada y él está empezando a impacientarse… -** Vi cómo el sudor resbalaba por la nuca de Blaise, sabía que su amigo había soportado el dolor por su culpa, él era quien se encargaba de impedir que ninguna pudiese quedarse encinta.  
**- Lo que me pregunto es cómo fue capaz de soportar todo esto sin siquiera gritar…** - Murmuró Pansy ocupándose de otra herida. **– Te lo aseguro, Blaise, estaba allí mientras Bella le lanzaba maldición tras maldición y él permanecía impasible, con esa sonrisa en los labios…  
- Dejad de hablar… -** salió de los labios de Draco en un murmullo. **– Asustaréis a mi ángel de ojos dorados y no vendrá a verme.  
- ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?** – Pansy se centró entonces en las marcas de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados por las heridas. **– ¿Qué decías de un ángel?  
- Nada… -** Tragó con dificultad. **– Dejadme solo, por favor… estoy cansado.  
- Pero, Draco, necesitas que te curemos algunas de las heridas…** - Protestó Blaise.  
**- Tranquilo… estaré bien mañana por la mañana.** – Esbozando una sonrisa aún a pesar del dolor que aquello le producía. **– Quiero estar solo, por favor.**

Sus amigos se fueron a regañadientes y lo dejaron allí tumbado en medio de la cama. Las sábanas y la colcha estaban empapadas en su sangre, sus ropas estaban raídas allí donde la magia había golpeado. Tenía varios hematomas que indicaban que algunas heridas internas podrían empeorar si no se trataban con presteza. Me sorprendió que mirase en la dirección en que estábamos Hermione y yo, casi parecía que pudiese vernos, pero sus ojos estaban prácticamente cerrados por los golpes, no era posible.

**- ¿Hoy no vienes, mi ángel? –** Preguntó a la nada con la voz rasposa a causa de las heridas en su garganta.  
**- Aquí estoy, amor mío.** – Hermione salió de entre las sombras en las que nos ocultábamos y corrió a su vera. **– Ya estoy a tu lado, no te preocupes. –** Tomando su mano con extremo cuidado, pues estaba magullada.  
**- Tu rostro es lo único que me ha permitido aguantar todo el día…** - Alzando una mano ensangrentada para acariciar la mejilla de Hermione. – **No llores, por favor.** – Le pidió, intentando incorporarse a pesar de sus heridas.  
**- Mis lágrimas te curarán, cariño. –** Tomando su mano con ternura y posándola en el lecho. – **Cierra los ojos para que puedan hacer efecto, te lo ruego.** – Él la obedeció como un obediente enamorado. **– Por favor.** – Me miró Hermione.

Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo. Ella no podía hacer magia o podrían percibirlo después, aparte que no tenía su varita con ella. Siempre le obligaba a dejarla en la casa. Me acerqué al chico con el ceño fruncido, aquello era intervenir más de lo que me gustaba, pero seguro que lo achacarían a la noche de sueño y los encantamientos que sus amigos habían realizado con anterioridad en él. Dejé que la magia recorriese mi cuerpo y se centrase en las palmas de mi mano, recorrí su silueta hasta que eliminé todas las heridas, tanto internas como externas. Con otro gesto de mis manos organicé la cama para que retomase el aspecto de siempre, que no quedase muestra alguna de la carnicería que habían hecho con el joven. Aquella Bella no era más que una aficionada patética en lo que a torturas se refiere. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, me fui a mi escondite de siempre y volví a ofuscarme.

**- Ya está, cariño…** - Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. **– Ya puedes abrir los ojos. –** Agachándose para besar sus labios. Entones fue cuando recordé que no se había tomado la poción de glamour, su piel no irradiaba luz como él estaba acostumbrado a verla. Detuve el tiempo una vez más, maldiciéndome por mi descuido y la aparté de él, envolviéndola en la burbuja temporal en que yo me encontraba. **- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Le di el vial con la poción. **– ¡Ups! –** Sonriéndose y tomándola con rapidez. En segundos su piel comenzó a relucir como siempre. – **Gracias por curarle, Tony.  
- No te sirve de nada si está hecho un guiñapo…** - refunfuñé mientras guardaba el vial. **– Y así reforzamos el sentimiento de que es un sueño. –** La miré con fiereza. **– Ahora deja de llorar como una regadera y haz que su sufrimiento haya valido la pena.** – Dándole un cachete cariñoso en el culo.  
**- Sí, señor druida gruñón.** – Sonriendo.

Una vez más, devolví el tiempo a su curso, aunque entonces lo limité, como cada noche hacía, a ese dormitorio, el resto de la casa siguió congelado hasta que los dos amantes culminasen con su noche robada. Draco se había quedado dormido mientras efectuaba su curación, pero eso no importó a Hermione. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura y recorrió el contorno de su rostro, mientras entonaba una suave tonada que reconocí como una típica canción de despedida de las doncellas a sus amados.

**- Suil, suil, suil a ruin / Suil go sochair agus suil go ciúin / Suil go doras agus éalaigh liom / Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán.** (Traducción aproximada: Ve, ve, ve, mi amor / Ve tranquilo y ve en paz / Ve a la puerta y vuela conmigo / Y te irás a salvo, mi amado.)  
**- No me he ido a ninguna parte… -** Protestó entre sueños el joven. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella. **– Pero estaría encantado de irme contigo allá donde te encuentres.** – Acariciando su mano y llevándosela a los labios para besarla con dulzura. **– Tenías razón, tus lágrimas curaron mis heridas. –** Incorporándose y acercando su rostro al de ella. **– No sé qué he hecho para merecer tener un ángel protector como tú…** - Acariciando los labios de Hermione con los suyos. **– Pero creo que no sólo has curado mi cuerpo, mi dulce ángel…** - Volviendo a besarla con suavidad. **- Qu'est-ce un baiser? / Un serment fait de plus près / une promesse plus précise... / ...un aveu qui veut se confirmer. / Un point rose qu'on / met sur l'i du verbe aimer. / C'est un secret qui prend / la bouche pour oreille. / Un instant d'infini qui / fait un bruit d'abeille. / Une communion ayant un goût de fleur. / Une façon d'un peu se respirer / le coeur et d'un peu se goûter. / Au bord des lèvres, l'âme.** (Traducción aproximada: En realidad, un beso, ¿qué expresa? / Un juramento cercano, / una promesa sellada... / ...un amor que se quiere confirmar. / Un acento invisible / sobre el verbo amar / Un secreto que confunde / la boca con las orejas. / Un instante infinito, / un murmullo de abejas. / Un sabor dulcísimo, una comunión. / Una nueva forma de abrir / el corazón, de degustar... / ...al borde de los labios, el alma.)  
**- ¿Acaso quieres decir que mis besos han curado tu alma?** – Susurró ella contra su boca, acariciándola con las palabras.  
**- ¿Cómo si no iba a ser capaz de soportar la oscuridad que me rodea cada día si no fuese por tus visitas?** – Acariciando su mejilla con un dedo. - **¿Por qué si no estarías aquí cada noche? Eres lo único hermoso que queda en mi vida, el único sentimiento que puedo considerar puro en toda la corrupción que me veo obligado a vivir…  
- ¿Incluso cuando cada noche te agotas haciéndome el amor? –** Se sonrió ella.  
**- Porque sólo a ti te hago el amor… tú eres mi sueño… aquello que ojalá algún día pueda tener.** – Besándola de nuevo, ahora con menos delicadeza, pero no sin dejar de expresar su amor por ella con su aliento. **– Porque eres la esperanza de que algún día pueda tenerte en realidad entre mis brazos… Algo que supe desde aquella mañana en el andén cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi corazón ha sangrado con cada una de las palabras que mi boca ha dicho en tu contra… pero en estos momentos robados, en estos sueños, puedo hablarte con absoluta libertad. Puedo amarte sin temor a que nadie lo descubra, sin que cada una de mis caricias sea una sentencia contra ti.  
- ¿Y puedes atreverte a recitar a Cyrano?** – Se sonrió ella.  
**- Claro que conoces la cita, pero tú eres la única con la que descubrí la verdad de esos versos. **

Aquella noche, así como las que le siguieron, le hizo el amor con la mayor de las delicadezas. No se movía con lentitud porque le doliese cada fibra de su cuerpo por el castigo, sino porque quería expresar su amor hacia ella tanto con sus palabras como con sus actos. Acarició su cuerpo como si fuese el de un verdadero ángel, lo reverenció con sus labios y sus manos. Dolía ver tanto amor en sus ojos cuando la miraba a ella. Dolía porque me recordaba todo lo que yo sentía por mi esposa, lo que veía en los ojos de Isabel y AJ cada vez que estaban juntos. También resultaba doloroso por saber todo lo que ese joven iba a tener que sufrir hasta poder ver cumplido su sueño, incluso más adelante. Pero esta es mi maldición eterna… saber todo lo que los demás han de pasar en sus vidas, todo lo que sufrirán y lo que gozarán, pero no puedo decirles nada o entonces no se verán cumplidos los momentos que ellos atesorarán para el resto de sus vidas.

Los meses transcurrieron inexorables, llegó entonces la noche en la que ella tenía que decirle adiós para partir. No sólo estaba el detalle de que al día siguiente las tropas de la Orden del Fénix entrarían para acabar con Voldemort y sus secuaces, también que su embarazo no podría ocultarse por más tiempo. Su vientre comenzaba a abultarse para hacer sitio a los dos fetos que se formaban en su interior. Una vez más esperamos a que estuviese solo en su dormitorio y, nuevamente, nos escabullimos en la alcoba del joven. Hermione estaba nerviosa, triste y cien cosas más, las hormonas comenzaban a jugarle malas pasadas y se encontraba mal durante el día, pero contenía todos los malestares propios de su estado cuando se reunía con él.

Yacían abrazados en el lecho, después de que él le hubiese hecho el amor como cada noche. Con esa ternura y paciencia que sólo un enamorado podía tener con su amada. La piel de ella relucía gracias a la poción, algo que él siempre encontraba fascinante y por lo que la llamaba su ángel. También su cabello irradiaba un fulgor especial, por eso le gustaba acariciarlo y enterrar su rostro en él para aspirar el suave aroma del loto y el jazmín. Los aromas que ella siempre insistía en llevar. Sabía que ella le dejaba pistas para el futuro, para que llegado algún momento se diese cuenta de la verdad de aquellos momentos robados.

**- Ya no podré visitarte más, Draco.** – Le dijo ella acurrucándose contra su pecho. – **Esta es la última noche que podremos compartir.  
- ¿Por qué?** – Preguntó él con curiosidad.  
**- No puedo darte una razón, no me está permitido. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo, aún cuando no puedas comprender algunas de mis acciones en el futuro.** – Sus lágrimas rodaron una vez más por sus mejillas. – **Quiero que pienses que siempre estaré contigo en todo momento, aún cuando temas por tu vida, cuando no esté físicamente a tu lado para consolarte… -** posando una mano sobre el lugar en que su corazón latía. **– Aunque tu corazón deje de latir algún día, te amaré siempre. –** Mirándolo y besando sus labios.

Hice que el joven Draco se quedase dormido en ese instante y detuve el tiempo también. Hermione lloró pues sabía cuán dura sería la vida de su marido a partir de entonces, la tomé en brazos y la saqué de allí a pesar de sus sollozos. De vuelta en la casa de nuestros anfitriones, la abracé para consolarla. La dejé durmiendo de agotamiento en la cama y me centré en organizar nuestra partida. Sabía que no podía ayudarla durante todo lo que duraría el embarazo y, ni en mis peores pesadillas, podría estar durante el momento del parto.

Una vez más detuve el tiempo, llevé a los caballos hasta mi casa de Londres, dejándolos en las cuadras que había en la parte trasera. Recogí varios baúles para poder llenarlos con nuestras cosas y regresé a la casa en Wiltshire. Guardé sus cosas en los baúles, la tomé en brazos y partimos, los baúles flotaban a nuestro alrededor gracias a mi magia. Ya en Londres, la acosté en una de las camas y terminé de prepararlo todo para cuando despertase. En otro baúl metí algunas de mis ropas. Lo llevé todo hasta las cuadras y regresé a su lado para esperar a que despertase.

**- ¿Dónde estamos?** – Preguntó sobresaltada al no reconocer la casa.  
**- En mi casa de Londres, querida.** – Respondí. – **Te sugiero que te des una ducha y luego te vistas con la ropa que voy a dejarte encima de la cama. Tenemos que irnos de aquí para que alguien más apropiado se encargue de ayudarte durante tu embarazo.  
- ¿No te consideras apto para ser un buen enfermero? –** Intentando burlarse de mí.  
**- H, me conoces muy bien, más que algunos… ¿Realmente me quieres cerca de tus hijos al nacer?** – Su espalda se puso tensa.  
**- No. Tienes razón. Es mejor que vayamos a otro sitio, con otras personas.  
- Ya me parecía a mí que entrarías en razón. –** Sonriéndome. – **Bueno, le he estado dando vueltas y creo que lo mejor sería llevarte a Alamut. El inconveniente es que tiene que ser una época en la que no esté por ahí Isabel y Haquim esté despierto, algo que te aseguro no ocurre muchas veces.** – Le expliqué. **– Por eso tenemos que volver un poco más hacia atrás, a los años veinte. Haremos el viaje en tren y luego en lo que podamos apañar una vez estemos en Turquía.  
- Veo que lo has planeado todo. –** Me miró sorprendida.  
**- No soy un estratega como Lucian, pero sí que se me da bien organizar las cosas.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Como el tenerte a una buena distancia de tu amorcito mientras tú y tus amigos atacáis su casa.** – Mostrándole su varita. **– Yo guardaré esto hasta que estemos en otra época, sólo para que no te entren tentaciones. **

Cuando ambos estuvimos ataviados apropiadamente para la época en la que nos íbamos a mover, fuimos de nuevo a la cuadra. Me dejé una nota a mí mismo para aclararme la presencia de los dos caballos en la cuadra, cuando deberían estar en la Fortaleza, después tomé a Hermione y nuestras cosas para que todo apareciese con nosotros en el tiempo apropiado. En cuanto estuvimos ya en los años veinte, salí fuera y busqué un taxi. Logramos meter todos los baúles en su sitio y le indiqué que nos llevase al puerto para tomar el barco que nos llevaría al continente. Hermione no protestó cuando dominé al taxista para convencerle de que no nos cobrase el viaje. No había tenido tiempo de hacerme con dinero de la época. Para ahorrarle más disgustos, o para ser exactos, ahorrarme sus ceños fruncidos. Detuve el tiempo y me hice con el contenido de unas cuantas carteras. Si se preguntó cómo había conseguido el dinero para pagar los pasajes, se lo guardó para sí misma.

Veamos, soy un vampiro con recursos, no siempre he tenido acceso a las comodidades del siglo veintiuno de las tarjetas de crédito asociadas a buenas cuentas corrientes, por eso no me produce ningún cargo de conciencia limpiar algunos bolsillos. Es una práctica muy habitual en nuestra estirpe, el saquear a nuestras víctimas, así muchas veces podemos dejarlos como si fuesen robos sencillos que terminaron mal. Lo malo de viajar con una humana con conciencia, es que no lo ve del mismo modo que yo. Pero mis habilidades como ratero nos permitieron llegar a Francia, viajar hasta París y allí tomar el Orient Express hasta Estambul. Una vez en Turquía, nos desplazamos de distintas maneras hasta llegar a Irán. Siempre me fastidia tener que visitar Alamut por lo alejado que está de la civilización normal. Estoy de acuerdo en que viene muy bien para mantener el secretismo, pero es un maldito coñazo tener que dar vueltas por las montañas para llegar hasta allí. Mucho más cuando vas con una mujer embarazada de cuatro meses que no se puede dedicar a dar brincos por las piedras.

Como me conozco las medidas de seguridad de Haquim y sus Duat, decidí que sería mucho mejor si llegábamos parando una vez más el tiempo. A ese moro siempre le fastidia cuando aparezco de improviso en su sacrosanta fortaleza escondida, pero es que no puede hacer nada si yo me salto todas las medidas de seguridad al paralizarlas. Aún están buscando un método de detener a los que son como yo, pero no hay modo. Llevé a Hermione en brazos durante todo el camino, no quería arriesgarme a que activase alguna alarma sin querer y que ésta luego provocase un accidente cuando devolviese el tiempo a su curso habitual. Aparecí en medio de la oficina de Tetmes, el Duat que se encargaba de todo el aspecto administrativo de Alamut.

**- ¡Maldición, Sammael! –** Exclamó cuando me vio frente a él. **- ¿No puedes mandar un aviso de tu llegada o algo por el estilo?  
- Entonces no vería tu cara de asombro y no sería tan divertido. –** Le repliqué con sorna. Estaba examinando a Hermione. **– Es una protegida de Isabel, Tetmes, no te aconsejo que la toques o que pienses siquiera en beber una gotita de ella. Ya te explicaré con más calma, ahora… ¿puedo ver al dormilón de tu jefe?  
- No debería sorprenderme que supieses que acaba de despertarse tras varias décadas de sueño.** – Desechando de inmediato cualquier idea que se le hubiese pasado por la mente respecto a Hermione. – **Sígueme, aunque espera a que anuncie como corresponde tu visita antes de entrar en sus aposentos, por favor.  
- Sí, hoy llevo una carga muy valiosa y no deseo que le ocurra nada.** – Sonriéndome.

Seguí al Duat por los corredores del palacio oculto de Alamut hasta los aposentos de Haquim. Las puertas, ricamente labradas en oro y plata, se abrieron unos centímetros para dejar el paso suficiente al anciano vampiro. Poco después se abrieron de par en par para permitirnos acceder al corazón de Alamut. Allí estaban todas las concubinas y esposas de Haquim, rodeándole como siempre, aparentando que no eran más que adornos cuando en realidad eran la guardia más mortífera que un vampiro pudiese tener.

**- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sammael?** – Me preguntó el anciano.  
**- Pues tengo que pedirte un favorcito… -** Bajando a Hermione de mis brazos. **– En el futuro esta mujer será una gran amiga de Farida, me ha pedido que la ayude a tener un hijo de uno que formará parte de nuestra familia… el caso es que, sabes tan bien como yo que no resulta recomendable que esté en el momento del nacimiento. Se me ocurrió que tus esposas y concubinas serían las más cualificadas para poder guiarla en ese trance. –** Sonriéndole a Aaliyah.  
**- ¿Dices que será una gran amiga de Farida? –** Preguntó la ghoul, avanzando un paso.  
**- Sí, será capaz de controlar su temperamento igual que AJ. Y ella la llama Fida'i… supongo que no es necesario que te diga cómo le permite que la llame.** – Encogiéndome de hombros.  
**- ¿No vas a darnos más información, verdad? –** Pidió Haquim.  
**- Sabes que no puedo.** – Cruzándome de brazos. – **Mira, la llevaría a la Fortaleza, pero allí tendría que luchar con muchos más inconvenientes y tú lo sabes. Tampoco es mucho lo que te pido, es por unos pocos meses. Ya está bastante avanzado el embarazo con todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar…  
- Está bien.** – Aaliyah aceptó la misión y se acercó a Hermione. **– Bienvenida a Alamut, pequeña.** – Abrazándola. – **Mi nombre es Aaliyah, me encargaré de que tu estancia resulte todo lo agradable que tu estado nos lo permita.  
- Muchas gracias… -** Se sonrió ella. **– Me llamo…  
- H. –** La interrumpí. **– Dejémoslo en H.** – Lanzándoles serias miradas de advertencia a todos. – **No vamos a adelantar más de lo necesario, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Como tú prefieras… y luego te quejas de que Lucian y César son dos maquinadores.** – Aaliyah pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y se la llevó a un extremo de la sala. – **Supongo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es buscarte un aposento apropiado.**

La estancia en Alamut fue coser y cantar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en Wiltshire. Yo me dediqué a descansar de tanto viajecito, charlé con los Duat, con Haquim, sin tampoco hablar de nada importante, sólo detallitos que no harían daño a nadie. Hermione, una vez más, me demostró la magia que ella tenía en sus ojos y en su forma de ser. En menos de una semana tenía a todo el palacio adorándola y queriendo encargarse de cuidarla. Las odaliscas se llevaban de maravilla con ella, los otros habitantes se acercaban a ella para darle consejos sobre su estado, remedios caseros para los malestares propios del embarazo, masajes en los tobillos. Ayden y Zanaa'h, los ghoules de Isabel, se volvieron sus dos guardianes perpetuos. Siempre estaba rodeada de personas que se desvivían por hacer que su estancia fuese agradable.

Lo mejor de todo era verla relacionándose con Al-Ashrad, el tercer Duat. Era el que se encargaba de toda la magia propia de los Assamitas, el Amr. Ambos intercambiaron conocimientos de magia, aunque yo siempre tenía que estar presente para interrumpir a Hermione cuando estaba a punto de escapársele algo que no fuese apropiado. Tras una de esas conversaciones, empecé a darle vueltas a una idea en mi cabeza. Uno de nuestros temores más importantes en el futuro era la seguridad de Hermione. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a darle nuestra sangre porque no queríamos que estuviese ligada a nadie antes de ser convertida, perdería una parte de su manera de ser, puede que no lo más importante, pero sí que dejaría de ser esencialmente ella. Por eso me quedé un rato con el Amr cuando se llevaron a Hermione a una de sus sesiones de gimnasia.

**- Al-Ashrad, hay un par de cositas que planean por mi mente… -** le dije sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que estaba haciendo el Assamita.  
**- ¿Qué quieres saber?** – Preguntó con ese tono tan propio de los Duat cuando trataban conmigo.  
**- Vosotros os caracterizáis por el control absoluto de la vitae, ¿verdad? –** Utilizando el término con el que nos referíamos a la sangre vampírica.  
**- Sabes que sí.** – Dejando el libro que había estado hojeando con Hermione y mirándome con una sonrisa. - **¿Qué ronda por tu mente, druida?  
- ¿Podrías hacer que la vitae perdiese parte de sus poderes, hacer que un humano la bebiese y que se convirtiese en un ghoul sin ser un ghoul?** – Le planteé.  
**- Interesante observación. ¿Exactamente, qué tienes en mente? –** Me preguntó.  
**- Bueno, ya os tengo dicho que H es muy importante para todos nosotros en el futuro, pero no podemos protegerla tan bien como querríamos porque no podemos darle nuestra vitae. No queremos que esté vinculada a ninguno de nosotros en particular. ¿Se te ocurre algún método por el cual pudiésemos darle nuestra vitae y no se vinculase a ninguno de nosotros?  
- Podría estudiarlo… me llevará algún tiempo. –** Advirtió.  
**- Tranquilo, lo que te sobra es tiempo… -** Me carcajeé. Tomé un trozo de pergamino y garabateé una fecha y unas coordenadas.** – Tienes hasta entonces. Te espero en esa dirección al anochecer.  
- Siempre con tus intrigas, druida.** – Negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos.  
**- Haz que Fátima te acompañe, la necesitaremos a ella y a su compañera.  
- Fátima no tiene compañera.** – Me miró con el ceño fruncido.  
**- Para entonces la tendrá.** – Me sonreí.  
**- Eres insoportable cuando te pones así. –** Protestó. - **¿Será del agrado de Tetmes?** – Refiriéndose al Duat que era sire de la Assamita en cuestión.  
**- No lo tengo muy claro, pero seguro que no pondrá objeciones. –** Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Chitón hasta entonces, recuérdalo. Ahora ve a estudiar eso, no vaya a ser que te pille el toro.** – Echándolo con un gesto divertido.

Llegó el día en que Hermione daría a luz. Todas las odaliscas se encerraron con ella en una habitación y a mí me enviaron fuera del palacio. Sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos y que todos se encargarían de que el momento pasase sin inconvenientes para ella. Me apenó el no poder estar junto a ella en ese momento. Aunque se llevaba perfectamente con todas ellas, que Ayden, Zanaa'h, los Duat y Haquim se encargarían de confortarla en todo momento, no dejaban de ser personas que apenas la conocían, aunque ya la amaban con todo su corazón. Durante el tiempo que pasé con ella a solas mientras planeábamos todo lo referente a su embarazo, lo que habíamos vivido juntos durante sus visitas a Draco, había aprendido a amar todavía más a esa jovencita de genio endiablado. Seguro que maldecía hasta quedar ronca por ocurrírsele semejante locura, me llamaría de todo por no llevarla a una época en la que existiese la epidural y mil cosas más. Pero las odaliscas eran buenas comadronas que sabrían ayudarla con sabiduría. Esa era la principal razón de que la hubiese obligado a viajar hasta allí.

**- Hola, Tony.** – Me saludó Lucian apareciendo de una brecha entre las rocas. **– Haquim me pidió que viniese a hacerte compañía. ¿Qué andas tramando?  
- Haquim es un moro cotilla que no tenía que haberte llamado. –** Maldije para mis adentros.  
**- Vamos, no protestes tanto. –** Sentándose a mi lado y observando el yermo paraje. **- ¿Quién es la jovencita que está dando a luz el hijo de quién?  
- No te lo puedo decir y… ¿a ver si lo adivinas? –** Le miré con sorna. **– No te lo puedo decir.  
- De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas. –** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Yo no soy como Haquim, no tengo tanta curiosidad por el futuro, confío en ti. Me has demostrado muchas veces que es preferible seguir tus indicaciones a cuestionarlas.  
- De todos modos, gracias por venir.** – Cogiendo una piedrecilla y lanzándola al vacío. **– Le tengo cariño a la chica.  
- Por eso te mantienes alejado de su hijo…** - asintiendo con la cabeza. **- ¿Cómo haréis para volver a donde sea que tengáis que retornar? –** Me miró. **– Necesitarás que sea rápido, tendrán que acompañarte personas que te conozcan y te ayuden a superar el trance de estar tan cerca de ese niño.  
- Son dos, gemelos. –** Le aclaré. – **Hombre, ya que estás aquí… si prometes que no vas a echar un vistacillo bajo su velo…** - Lanzando otra piedrecilla. – **Podrías echar una manita con esos truquitos de pasear por el Abismo y todo eso…  
- Supongo que no me vas a dejar más remedio… -** Se sonrió.  
**- Promételo, Luc.** – Le advertí. **– Es la única manera que puedo asegurarme de que cumplirás con lo que te pido. No debes conocerla antes de tiempo.  
- Prometo no mirar bajo su velo.** – Aceptó sin demasiadas presiones, lo miré extrañado. **– Ya te he dicho que confío en ti, loco.** – Se sonrió. **– Sé que no me pedirías algo así si no te vieses en la obligación y que será lo mejor para todos.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Que Haquim me envíe aviso cuando estéis preparados para partir.  
- Gracias.** – Lanzando otra piedrecilla.  
**- Para eso está la familia, ¿no?** – Recostándose en una roca y quedándose haciéndome compañía hasta que Ayden vino a darnos la buena noticia de que el nacimiento había tenido lugar.  
**- H desearía que pudieses ver a los niños. Como Lucian está contigo, supongo que podemos intentarlo. –** Nos informó.

Entramos en el palacio y fuimos hacia una habitación que habían preparado. Cien Assamitas me rodearon en segundos, todos armados hasta los dientes. Lucian asió mis brazos a la espalda para impedir que pudiese realizar ningún truco. Frente a nosotros había un cristal que me separaba de los recién nacidos, sentí también la fuerza de los hechizos de Al-Ashrad para impedir que pudiese atravesarlos. Cuando los vi me di cuenta de que no eran necesarias tantas medidas de precaución. Eran los hijos de ella. Su esencia estaba en ellos, podía sentirlo incluso a través de tantas medidas de seguridad. Su inocencia no me afectaba en absoluto. Lucian se dio cuenta de que no me resistía a su agarre.

**- Tony… ¿cómo es posible? –** Preguntó atónito.  
**- Es demasiado difícil de explicar, amigo mío. Pero no podría dañar nada que formase parte de ella.** – Le sonreí, sin ningún rastro de burla o mofa, una sonrisa sincera y cargada de alegría. **– No sabes lo maravilloso que resulta para mí el ver a dos bebés y no sentirme impelido a matarlos.  
- Porque conozco tu maldición, sé cuán importante ha de ser eso para ti.** – Soltándome los brazos lentamente, observándome con cuidado.  
**- ¿Crees que me dejarán tocarlos? –** Pregunté esperanzado.  
**- Lo dudo. –** Reconoció. – **Jamás había visto a tantos Assamitas concentrados en proteger a alguien.** – Mirando en derredor. **– Yo no me arriesgaría a moverme, si fuese tú.  
- No importa. Quizás en otra oportunidad.** – Mirando las caritas de aquellas dos criaturas, como si fuese la primera vez que veía a dos bebés en mi larga vida. **– También es la primera vez que me gustaría ver lo que esconden sus almas… su pasado, su futuro.  
- Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte hecho esa promesa…** - refunfuñó el Lasombra. **– Me encantaría conocer a la mujer que ha podido provocar este cambio en ti.  
- La conocerás, Lucian… y la adorarás igual que yo. Tú que entiendes más de estas cosas que yo… -** sin dejar de mirar a los bebés. **- ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una mujer en destetar a sus hijos?  
- Depende, pueden ser unos meses. –** Respondió, observando ahora a las dos criaturas. **– En verdad son hermosos.  
- Ven a buscarnos dentro de dos meses. Estaremos listos para partir. Y no temas, no habrá ningún inconveniente por su parte para cruzar el Abismo. –** Me sonreí. Algo me decía que los niños hasta jugarían con los Demonios si les dejasen.

Hermione y yo lo habíamos discutido durante las pocas ocasiones que teníamos de estar solos en Alamut. Sus hijos no podían volver con nosotros a nuestro tiempo, ella no deseaba que se criasen en la Fortaleza, rodeados de tantos vampiros y tanto protocolo. Quería que tuviesen una vida lo más normal posible, aún teniendo en cuenta que serían magos con toda probabilidad, pues sus dos padres así lo eran. Se le ocurrió que lo más apropiado sería dejarlos con sus padres, pero no en un momento que resultase inmediato a nuestro tiempo. Tras muchas deliberaciones coincidimos que sería buena idea dejarlo para unos días más tarde de la boda. Así conocerían a todos los que la acompañaríamos a su casa, complicaríamos un poco las cosas, pero tampoco demasiado.

Aceptó el tener que ir cubierta de un velo todo lo que duró el traslado hacia Londres por medio del Abismo. Le pareció divertido que Lucian no la conociese en absoluto. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que le encantaría poder atisbar por debajo de su velo y ver su rostro, pero que su promesa se lo impedía. Al Lasombra también le resultó bastante complicado comprender el comportamiento de los Demonios del Abismo. En esa dimensión no existe realmente el tiempo, por lo que ellos ya la conocían y él no. Así es que se arremolinaron a su alrededor e incluso le hicieron cucamonas a los niños que eran transportados por Ayden y Zanna'h como si fuesen los dos tesoros más preciados de Haquim.

Nos dejó en mi casa de Londres y luego se marchó a seguir con sus ocupaciones. Ayden y Zanaa'h nos acompañarían hasta la casa de los padres de Hermione. Aún no se fiaban del todo de mí, a pesar de que había estado en más de una ocasión con los niños mientras esperábamos a que Hermione les diese el pecho durante dos meses antes de dejar Alamut. Al menos sé que no le dirán nada a Isabel de su viaje, ambos ghoules hacía tiempo que habían aprendido a ocultar información a su señora cuando yo se lo indicaba. Confiaban, igual que Lucian, en mis métodos. Una vez en la casa nos transporté a todos a quince días después de que tuviese lugar la boda de Hermione y Draco en la Fortaleza. Luego tomamos un coche hasta la casa de los padres de Hermione, cuando llegamos allí resultó curioso ver la expresión de sus padres cuando nos vieron frente a su porche, con dos bebés.

**- ¡Hermione! –** Saludó la madre con sorpresa. - **¿No deberías estar en tu luna de miel?  
- Y seguramente esté en ella... –** suspiró la chica. **– Tenemos que hablar. **

Pasamos al salón de los Granger y nos sentamos allí como si realmente los conociésemos. Yo sólo los conocía por lo poco que había visualizado en la vida de Hermione al tocarla aquella primera vez durante las navidades, los dos ghoules no les conocían de nada, pero no dijeron esta boca es mía. Ambos tomaron nota de mis miradas de advertencia cuando escucharon el nombre completo de Hermione. Si le decían algo a su señora o a Haquim, me encargaría de que mi mujer los torturase.

**- Sé que para vosotros sólo han pasado unos días desde mi boda con Draco y que os debe de estar sorprendiendo el ver a dos niños de unos meses conmigo… -** comenzó Hermione. – **Muchas veces me he visto con la imposibilidad de contaros cosas acerca de mi vida, ahora más que nunca me veo obligada a guardar silencio al respecto de cómo es posible que estos niños tengan dos meses de vida cuando no os dije nada al respecto de ellos…  
- ¿Quieres decir que son tus hijos? –** Exclamó el señor Granger, mirando a los niños con atención.  
**- Sí, papá. –** Se sonrió Hermione. **– Te presento a tus nietos, Leonor y Arturo.** – Señalando a cada uno de los infantes que dormían en los brazos de sus protectores. – **Chicos, mis padres no les van a hacer daño a los bebés, podéis dejarles que los sostengan. –** Les pidió con una sonrisa.  
**- Pero, están dormidos… -** Protestó Ayden, reacio a soltar a Leonor ante los brazos extendidos de la señora Granger.  
**- Jovencito, creo que tengo derecho a coger a mi nieta en brazos.** – Lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.  
**- Ayden, por favor.** – Le pidió Hermione. Cuando sus padres tuvieron cada uno a un bebé en brazos, prosiguió con su explicación. **– Mamá, papá, he venido para pediros que cuidéis de los niños por nosotros. Draco y yo no podremos por razones que no puedo explicaros ahora…  
- ¿Acaso él no quería tener hijos tan pronto? –** Saltó la madre, con el ceño fruncido igual que hacía Hermione cuando se enfadaba.  
**- No es eso, mamá. La verdad es que nada nos haría más felices que poder cuidarlos, pero nuestra vida no resultará apropiada para dos bebés…** - Tragó saliva, aquello le estaba costando más de lo que ella había planeado. **– Como dije antes, hay cosas que no puedo explicaros, porque resultan demasiado difíciles y complicadas. Sólo puedo deciros que hemos usado la magia para poder movernos en el tiempo y que los niños vengan a vosotros en este momento. –** Los padres nos miraron con asombro, apretando a los niños contra sus pechos, como si buscasen protegerlos de los extraños que estaban en su salón. **– El caso es que queremos que vivan vidas lo más normales posibles, que no se vean afectados por todo lo que ocurrirá en las nuestras de ahora en adelante… y tampoco quiero que sean malcriados por la familia.** – Forzándose a sonreír. **– Si se quedasen en la Fortaleza, serían tratados como dos pequeños príncipes y se convertirían en unos niños caprichosos y malcriados, por mucho que intentase que no fuese así.  
- De todos modos, los niños estarán completamente seguros con ustedes. –** Dijo Zanaa'h.  
**- Sí, bueno, es muy probable que de vez en cuando venga gente de la Fortaleza a visitarles, eso no podré impedirlo por mucho que esté pendiente de que no ocurra continuamente.** – Lanzándoles miradas de aviso a los dos ghoules que parecían deseosos de volver a coger a los niños en brazos. - **¿Chicos, y si vais a arreglar mi cuarto para que pueda acoger a los bebés?** – Les propuso para mantenerlos distraídos, ellos aceptaron a regañadientes, pero subieron de todos modos. Reconocieron la habitación de Hermione guiándose por el aroma que aún quedaba en ella de su anterior estancia. **– Tampoco os penséis que no vamos a tener en cuenta que dos niños pequeños implican una serie de gastos, nos preocuparemos de que recibáis una transferencia todos los meses para cubrir cualquier necesidad de los niños.** – Se apresuró a asegurarles Hermione.  
**- Cariño, el aspecto económico tampoco es algo que nos preocupe… -** La tranquilizó su madre. **– Lo que me preocupa es que no puedas cuidar de ellos tú misma, ahora mismo puedo ver lo mucho que te está costando el no tenerlos en brazos.  
- Lo sé mamá, pero no puedo… -** Conteniendo las lágrimas. – **Por favor… no me pidas que te dé explicaciones… no puedo… -** Ahogándose con las palabras.  
**- Señores Granger, les aseguro que esta no es una decisión fácil para ella.** – Rodeándola con mis brazos. **– Comprendan que nos gustaría que los niños se quedasen con nosotros y poder criarlos, pero todos hemos aceptado la decisión de Hermione de traerlos con ustedes. Draco no ha venido porque Lucian ha tenido que encerrarlo en los calabozos para que no le impidiese a su esposa que los trajese aquí. –** Comprendiendo lo que pasaba por las mentes de los señores Granger. – **Cuando volvamos, Hermione se encargará de apaciguarlo y hacerle comprender la necesidad de que sean ustedes quienes los críen. Pero no es una decisión fácil para nadie de la familia.  
- Aunque no me lo digas, entiendo que nos entregas a los niños porque temes por su vida… ¿es eso cierto? –** Preguntó la madre, tan perspicaz como la hija. Hermione sólo fue capaz de asentir. **– Sólo eso haría que una madre se apartase de sus hijos.** – Posó a Leonor en el sofá, con cuidado de que la niña no se pudiese girar y caer, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. **– No te preocupes, cariño, te prometo que los niños crecerán como dos niños normales y sanos.  
- Gracias, mamá.** – Sollozando contra el hombro de su madre. **– Lo siento…  
- No lo sientas, será maravilloso tener a dos niños correteando por aquí… -** La consoló su madre. **– Igual que cuando tú eras pequeña.  
- Debería advertiros de que serán como yo… serán magos… -** Recobrando un poco la compostura. – **Es inevitable, al ser Draco y yo magos… pero no creo que demuestren sus poderes todavía, hasta que no sean un poco mayores…  
- Al menos esta vez no nos tomará de sorpresa.** – Se sonrió el padre, mientras acariciaba la barriguita de Leonor y acunaba a Arturo en sus brazos.

Dejamos la casa de los Granger poco después, a Hermione le estaba resultando muy difícil alejarse de los niños. Al final Zanna'h fue la que la acompañó hasta el coche, mientras Ayden y yo nos despedíamos de los Granger y les asegurábamos que no debían temer por nosotros, que lo que fuese que amenazaba la vida de los niños no sería un problema para la familia, pero que ellos eran demasiado pequeños para poder estar allí. Los dejamos con un mar de dudas y preguntas, pero hacía tiempo que sabían que, en lo referente a los magos, era mejor no cuestionar demasiado.

Hermione me esperó en mi casa de Londres mientras devolvía a Ayden y Zanaa'h a su tiempo, antes de dejarlos en el Londres de los años veinte, les exigí una vez más que no dijesen nada acerca de la identidad de Hermione, de los padres de ella o de dónde habían quedado los niños. Deberían guardar el secreto durante mucho tiempo, pero sabían que era lo mejor para todos. Cuando volví con Hemione, apenas había transcurrido un minuto desde que me había ido, de esa manera no le entraron tentaciones de volver a junto de sus hijos. No hay nada más difícil para una madre que verse separada de su progenie, por mucho que sea por el bien de ellos. La abracé para regresar a nuestro tiempo.

Congelé el tiempo una vez más para poder llegar a Hogwarts sin tener que perder más tiempo del necesario. Cuando llegamos a las puertas, devolví el tiempo a su curso una vez más. Saludamos a Calebros por la cámara y éste nos abrió las puertas para que entrásemos al complejo del castillo. Sorteamos las diversas trampas que había por el camino y nos adentramos en la torre. Hermione bajó para encontrarse con su marido y yo subí para reunir a todos en la salita de espera de Lucian. Fátima y el Amr no debían de tardar mucho más en llegar.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Tony?** – Preguntó Lara mientras terminaba de atarse la bata de seda, pues acababa de sacarla de su dormitorio. **- ¿A qué vienen las prisas? ¿Nos atacan? –** Continuó con el cuestionario, sentándose en el sofá en una pose lánguida, muy propia de ella.  
**- No, querida, pero me encanta ver cuánta importancia le das a ese detalle.** – Observé con sorna.  
**- Si fueses tú quien viniese a avisar de un ataque, querría decir que aún quedarían varias horas para que se produjese. –** Me sonrió.  
**- Odio que seas tan observadora de esos detalles.** – Frunciendo el ceño. **– Bueno, quizás me venga bien…  
- ¿Por qué hueles a bebés?** – Mirándome inquisidora y con un gesto de indignación en su rostro. - **¿No te habrás acercado a la aldea para hacer una de las tuyas?  
- Mujer de poca Fe…** - Chasqueando los dientes y negando con la cabeza.  
**- Me lo va a decir el hereje…** - Sin apartar su mirada de mí y buscando signos de algún tipo de matanza en mi aspecto.  
**- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella misión en los años veinte, en Alamut?** – Me sonreí.  
**- Vagamente… -** Murmuró, porque no estaba prestando atención a mis palabras, sino a mis posibles actos.  
**- Acabo de regresar de ella.** – Sentándome todo ufano en uno de los sofás. – **Ahora suma dos y dos…  
- Hola, amorcito. –** Mi esposa llegó, abrazó mi cuello desde atrás y posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla. - **¿Vas a contarme a dónde y cuándo te fuiste o me dejarás con la intriga como el ser malvado y cruel que eres?** – Con esa sonrisa que sabía que me encantaba.  
**- Ven aquí, mi dulce niña. –** Tirando de ella y haciendo que cayese en mi regazo. **– He ido con Hermione a varios lugares y épocas para ayudarla con un asuntillo. –** Abrazándola contra mí. - **¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!** – Besándola con ardor.  
**- Un momento…** - pidió Lara, mirándome ahora con ojos desorbitados. – **Los gemelos… aquellos niños que no te afectaban… son los de…  
- Sí, enhorabuena. Has acertado.** – Con una carcajada.  
- **¿Quién es el padre?** – Preguntó inmediatamente después.  
**- Tu chiquillo. Seguro que ahora mismo está contándole todas sus aventuras con el depravado de Tony.** – Alzando las cejas en un gesto burlón.  
**- Por tu bien, espero que no le hayas hecho daño a la fida'i… o haré que lamentes cada una de las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas o cada uno de sus gritos.** – Amenazó la Assamita tras nosotros.  
**- ¿Pero es que aún no os ha quedado claro que no soy capaz de hacerle daño?** – Protesté indignado.  
**- No te preocupes, Sammael, yo sé que te portaste bien. –** Me palmeó un hombro Haquim, con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. - **¡Qué alivio poder dejar de fingir!** – Suspiró.  
**- ¿Fingir? –** Inquirió Ennoia con Zach siguiéndole los talones.  
**- Ya lo verás, En. –** La tranquilizó Haquim. **– No te preocupes, todo ha salido a pedir de boca.  
- Sí, nosotras ayudamos a que estuviese cómoda y no padeciese más de lo necesario.** – Añadió Aaliyah. **– Será agradable poder tratar normalmente con ella…  
- Señor…** - Todd subió a la carrera y llegó con los ojos desorbitados. – **Tenemos a tres vampiros y una ghoul esperando ante la puerta.  
- Déjales pasar, Todd. Calebros debería haber reconocido al Amr de Alamut y las dos vampiras que le acompañan.  
- ¿Qué hace aquí Al-Ashrad?** – Preguntó Haquim, con curiosidad.  
**- Cumplir un encarguito que le hice hace unos años, no te preocupes. –** Le respondí.  
**- Hola, Sammael… -** llegó Lameth. **- ¿Funcionó lo que me pediste?** – Sin atreverse a entrar en detalles.  
**- A las mil maravillas, viejo amigo. –** Sonriéndole. **– Siéntate un poquito y espera a que venga Al-Ashrad, seguro que te gustará charlar un ratito con él.  
- Supongo que también sabes quiénes son los otros que le acompañan… -** Lucian apareció en la puerta, intentando averiguar qué me traía entre manos.  
**- Fátima y Lucita, la ghoul, supongo que será alguna de las esposas del moro. Con esa manía de no dejar que ninguno de los Duat salga sin una escolta apropiada… -** encogiéndome de hombros. – **Pero no nos vendrán mal algunos colmillos extra para la batalla que se aproxima.  
- ¿Lo tienes todo calculado, no es así?** – Farfulló César, uniéndose al nutrido grupo que teníamos en la sala.  
**- Por supuesto, César… sabes que soy un hombre muy… metódico.** – Poco después entraban Calebros y los visitantes. **- ¡Bienvenidos, pronto se nos unirán los que faltan!** – Les saludé.  
**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Al-Ashrad?** – Le preguntó Haquim en tono perentorio.  
**- Mi señor, mis servicios de Amr fueron requeridos para una ceremonia importante, el señor Sammael insistió en que debía estar en esta fecha y lugar precisos para poder llevarla a cabo.** – Deshaciéndose en reverencias.  
**- No le fustigues por algo que es culpa mía, sabes que les tengo muy bien enseñaditos a obedecerme en cuestiones que no puedo explicarte.** – Me volví a las dos vampiras que le acompañaban. **–Fátima, Lucita… -** Abrazándolas, algo que a las dos les producía verdadero horror. - **¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayáis podido venir!  
- Vengo en calidad de escolta del Amr, druida. –** Fátima, tan entregada al protocolo como siempre.  
**- Sí, sí… bueno, el caso es que él luego regresará a Alamut con la sola compañía de Raísa…** - saludando con la cabeza a la concubina de Haquim. **– Creo que tu compañera encontrará interesantes los acontecimientos que pronto tendrán lugar en este sitio.  
- ¿En serio, Tony?** – Lucita me miró con la altivez de los Lasombra. - **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
- Tengo entendido que no le tienes especial aprecio a tu sire, ¿me equivoco?** – Ella me atravesó con la mirada. **– Quizás te alegrará saber que cometerá la locura de encabezar un ataque a este castillito de juguete… ¿Lo encuentras suficientemente tentador?  
- Quizá…** - Paladeando ya la venganza contra Monçada. **– Mi señor… -** dirigiéndose a Lucian. **– ¿Me concederíais el honor de luchar a vuestro lado cuando llegue el momento? –** Haciendo una profunda inclinación de cabeza, pues ella sí reconocía a Lucian como el jefe de su clan.  
**- Por supuesto, Lucita… -** Lara tomó su mano y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. **– Será un placer contar con tu apoyo durante la batalla… -** Permitiéndole que besase su anillo. **– Además, sabes que te considero una gran amiga desde que te ayudé a escapar de sus redes en Toledo.  
- Jamás podré estar lo suficientemente agradecida por ese gesto que tuvisteis hacia mí. –** Volviendo a inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto.  
**- Mi señor… -** Le tocó a Fátima hincar una rodilla en el suelo para pedir la venia de Haquim. – **Os lo ruego, permitidme quedarme para así serviros de ayuda en esta misión, será un honor para mí.  
- Sí, ya me lo imagino… -** Dijo Haquim mirando a Lucita. **- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que la muchachita de ojos negros quiera quedarse a luchar?** – Fátima se quedó sin habla. – **No pasa nada… ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a muchas cosas raras.** – Suspiró. **– Imagino que es la influencia de estos tiempos modernos.** – Palmeando el hombro de Fátima con un gesto paternalista. – **Venga, vale, puedes quedarte**. – Aceptó de mala gana.

Poco después llegaron Draco, Hermione y Blaise. Me pareció divertido que el joven Lasombra se hubiese atrevido a convertir a su amigo en ghoul tan pronto, sobre todo por lo que íbamos a hacer con su esposa. El muchacho no daba crédito al ver cómo su mujer se dirigía a Al-Ashrad como si lo conociese, igual que a Raísa. Permití que se acomodasen en la reducida sala de recibo de Lucian antes de darles a conocer mis planes.

**- Bueno, creo que es el momento de aclarar qué hace aquí el Amr. –** Poniéndome de pie y dejando a mi esposa sentada en mi lugar del sofá. **– Resulta que se me ocurrió que siempre estamos demasiado pendientes de esta niña y que nos vendría bien un poco de tranquilidad, para variar. Sobre todo ahora que pronto tendremos una batalla de la que ocuparnos y, como conocemos lo terca que es, seguro que se nos mete de por medio y nos distrae.** – Lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Hermione. – **El caso es que, estuve charlando un poco con Al-Ashrad y los dos acordamos que él buscaría la manera de poder convertirla en un ghoul pero sin vincularla a ninguno de nosotros. ¿Encontraste el método, amigo mío?** – Dirigiéndome al mago Assamita.  
**- Si no fuese así, no estaría aquí, Sammael. –** Poniéndose en pie también. **– El procedimiento es más sencillo de lo que pensé en un principio.** – Aclaró mientras sacaba un cáliz de madera de su equipaje. – **Necesitaré una gota de cada uno de vosotros, luego realizaré un sencillo encantamiento y ella podrá beberlo sin temor a quedar vinculada a ninguno en particular y tampoco en conjunto.  
- ¿Quieres decir que tendrá todos los beneficios de nuestra vitae pero que no se verá impelida a servirnos a ninguno?** – Quiso aclarar Lucian.  
**- Exacto, el encantamiento eliminará cualquier vínculo o lazo con el dueño de la sangre, no tendrá que obedecer a nadie más que a sí misma. Pero disfrutará de todas las ventajas que cada uno de vosotros le podáis ofrecer, además de las habituales de todos los ghoules.** – Explicó con más detalle.  
**- ¿Estáis completamente seguros de que eso funcionará? –** Exigió Draco, situándose frente a Hermione en un gesto protector automático.  
**- Antes de plantearlo siquiera, lo he probado con varios sujetos y sí, funciona. Cuantos más sean los donantes, mejor es el resultado. –** Sacando dos viales de sangre de su maletín. **– Me he permitido la libertad de traer también la sangre de los otros dos Duat, la he extraído personalmente y con su consentimiento. –** Haciendo una reverencia a Haquim. **– Os agradecería que me permitieseis ser quien realice la extracción, para asegurarme de que se siguen las medidas de seguridad necesarias.  
- Por mí perfecto. –** Dijo Isabel, ofreciéndole la mano de inmediato. **– Confío en ti, Al-Ashrad, sé que no dañarías a la fida'i, conoces las consecuencias en caso de hacerlo.  
- Por supuesto, Isabel. –** Sacó una daga enjoyada del cinto y procedió a realizar un sencillo corte en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de Isabel, empapó la hoja con la sangre y dejó que una gota cayese en el cáliz. Raísa le ofreció de inmediato un paño de lino para limpiar la daga. - **¿Quién es el siguiente?** – Preguntó.  
**- Yo.** – Se levantó Lucian. – **Pero como no funcione… ni siquiera Haquim impedirá que descargue mi ira sobre ti, Amr. –** Le advirtió.  
**- No hace falta que me amenacéis, mi señor… os aseguro que soy el primero en no desearle mal alguno a H.** – Sonriéndole a la muchacha.  
**- Lo sé, Al-Ashrad. No he olvidado tus enseñanzas. –** Le agradeció ella. **– Me alegra que te hayas preocupado tanto por mi seguridad como para arriesgarte a venir hasta aquí.  
- Como si corriese peligro alguno…** - riéndose entre dientes. **– Se creen que como estoy siempre encerrado en Alamut, no me sé defender.**– Negando con la cabeza.

Lentamente todos los vampiros presentes fuimos donando una gota de nuestra sangre al cáliz. Draco no estaba del todo conforme con la idea, lo pude leer en su ceño perpetuamente fruncido, en la manera en que miraba a su esposa, la que esperaba con una sorprendente calma mientras la sangre manaba a su alrededor. Zach, el cachorro de En, observaba todo con asombro. Ante todo estaba atónito por cómo se comportaba Hermione, supongo que no se imaginaba que ella pudiese estar tan tranquila con algo tan bizarro como lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación. Se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su hombro, intentando comprobar que estaba realmente de acuerdo con todo aquello. No se percató del movimiento automático de todos los rostros hacia su mano sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Vale, que sólo se trataba de un gesto normal, que estaba encima de su hombro, pero los Assamitas presentes llevaron de inmediato la mano hacia sus armas, los tres Lasombra se pusieron tensos, la oscuridad a su alrededor se revolvió ligeramente. El resto, simplemente intentamos evaluar la situación.

**- Hermione… -** se agachó a su lado, ajeno a todo el revuelo que estaba causando. **- ¿De verdad que estás segura de todo eso? –** Le preguntó confuso por su aspecto tranquilo.  
**- Sí, Zach. Tú aceptaste sin reservas la oferta de Ennoia y eso que, en tu caso, sí que tiene unas implicaciones de servidumbre. Lo que Al va a hacer sobre la sangre es liberarla de esa parte que une a los humanos a los vampiros, simplemente me fortalecerá y me hará más resistente.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **También es posible que me permita disponer de algunas ventajas más… -** Se sonrió. **– De todos modos, pronto seré una de ellos, he de acostumbrarme a la sangre.** – Haciendo un mohín divertido con su nariz.  
**- Ya… pero… creo recordar que eras la enemiga numero uno de todo este tipo de cosas…** - Intentando comprender la actitud de esta Hermione que apenas conocía.  
**- Zach, es difícil de explicar.** – Sonriendo amargamente. **– He vuelto de un viaje muy largo en el que he aprendido muchas cosas. Ahora tengo una perspectiva diferente respecto a ciertos aspectos que antes no llegaba a comprender.** – Girándose hacia Blaise y buscando su mano. – **Ahora sé que un ghoul no es sólo un siervo fiel, también es parte de la familia, alguien a quien valorar y apreciar.** – Blaise se sentó a su lado. **– Un vampiro protege a sus ghoules igual que ellos le protegen a él, son los recordatorios de su humanidad perdida.** – Acariciando el rostro de Blaise. **– Llegará el día en que yo también deba buscar a una persona que me ayude a mantenerme atada a la realidad, pero sobre todo que me proteja en mis momentos de debilidad. También son los únicos custodios de los secretos más profundos de un vampiro.**

Draco atendió a este discurso de su esposa completamente absorto. Ella estaba hablando no sólo para Zach, sus palabras tenían diversos significados para cada uno de nosotros. ¿Quién me iba a decir que le enseñaría a ser una Lasombra mientras estaba conmigo? Si lo sé, me niego a llevarla a Alamut. Porque de ese modo piensan los Lasombra, son como arañas que entretejen sus redes por todo el mundo, algunos de los hilos son fuertes como los vínculos que tienen con sus siervos, otros más débiles como los que tienen con sus asociados humanos, pero todos están ahí para que caigamos en sus brazos. No es de extrañar que Lucian y Lara luciesen unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja cuando escucharon a Hermione hablar de ese modo.

Al-Ashrad terminó de recolectar la sangre y procedió a realizar varios encantamientos sobre la copa en la que cada gota se había unido a las otras. No hubo luces de colores ni humo ni tampoco efectos especiales. Se trataba de magia de sangre, no de la magia que cada mago lleva en su interior. Le ofreció el cáliz a Hermione y ésta bebió el poco contenido que había en ella sin siquiera rechistar. Sí, nos quedamos mirándola como una pandilla de inútiles. Y puedes apostar que un grupo de vampiros observando a alguien, esperando algún tipo de reacción, es igualito a un grupo de estatuas que han dejado en medio de una habitación. Los únicos que respiraban y se movían normalmente eran los tres humanos que estaban en la habitación.

**- ¿Me han crecido alitas o algo por el estilo?** – Preguntó Hermione al cabo de un rato, mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida.  
**- Sí, se nota que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Tony últimamente.** – Resopló Ennoia, dejando de esperar inmóvil por algo que no iba a ocurrir.  
**- ¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione?** – Preguntó Draco, arrodillándose ante ella. **- ¿Sientes algo?  
- Un ligero cosquilleo, pero nada más.** – Respondió ella.  
**- Levántate. –** Le dijo Isabel en tono enérgico.  
**- ¿Por qué, Hashashiyyin?** – Mirándola como si le hubiese ordenado que volase.  
**- Te he dado una orden…** - Enarcando una ceja.  
**- Ya, pero no me voy a poner de pie sólo porque tú lo digas, dame una razón.** – Enfadándose.  
**- No la tomes con ella, cielito, sólo está comprobando que no estás ligada a ella.** – Carcajeándome de la cara que puso Hermione al explicárselo. **– Muy bien, Al, has hecho tu parte como te correspondía. Te invitaríamos a quedarte, conocer el castillo, los magos y todo lo demás, pero ya sabes… esperamos una batalla dentro de poco y… no creo que a Haquim le haga mucha gracia que su Amr se encuentre en medio del fregado.  
- ¿Puedo quedarme un par de días al menos?** – Pidió el Assamita a su señor.  
**- Sólo podrás descansar durante un día, antes de partir de nuevo hacia Alamut, con Raísa como escolta. –** Le indicó él. **– No quiero que ninguno de mis Duat esté más tiempo del preciso fuera de Alamut y lo sabes bien.  
- Sí, mi señor. –** Aceptó el pobre, ya le habían fastidiado las vacaciones.

* * *

_Los fragmentos que recitan Hermione y Draco no son míos, no tengo ni idea de gaélico y se me da fatal el francés. Hermione canta una típica canción celta que cantaban las esposas a sus maridos cuando partían a la mar, podéis encontrarla como parte del espectáculo de Lord of The Dance. Draco recita un fragmento de la obra original de Cyrano de Bergerac. He puesto las traducciones más aproximadas que pude encontrar y por las que escogí los dos fragmentos. _

_Ahora ya conocéis cómo tuvo lugar la misión "bebé" desde un principio hasta el final. Es una parte muy importante para comprender muchas de las cosas que han ocurrido y que tendrán lugar en próximos capítulos. Sobre todo se puede ver cómo era Draco en la época en que estaba Voldemort todavía vivito y coleando, algo que me parece muy importante para entender ciertos aspectos de su personalidad. _

_Y aquí vienen las respuestas a vuestros comentarios al capítulo anterior…_

_**Yune**_

_Es reconfortante ver que os he sorprendido apropiadamente con lo de los bebés y puede que con algún aspecto más, aunque me parece que esa es la sorpresa más grande. Por desgracia, han de estar separados de los niños durante una temporada, es lo mejor para ellos._

_**Anne**_

_Muchas gracias por los piropos, Anne... jejeje. Cada vez que los leo, me alegran el día. _

_Siempre es bueno salpicar con un poco de humor los momentos más tensos de la historia, se están preparando para una batalla muy importante, tienen a los magos enfurruñados y lanzándoles miradas aviesas... lo dicho, algo de humor nunca está de más, siempre que no abuse y lo convierta en una parodia. No sé por qué, pero los más apropiados para aligerar un poco el ambiente, siempre terminan siendo los mismos: Ginny y Tony. Supongo que es por esa manera de ser de ambos, tan despreocupada. _

_Tengo la "leve impresión" de que te alegras de que sean padres, jejeje. Y esto no se queda aquí, como habrás podido observar._

_Los Assamitas... sí, me atrevo con muchas cosas. Por lo de pronto hay un Segunda Generación por diablerie, varios Segundas Antediluvianos (Ennoia y Haquim), también hay un Tercera Antediluviano (Draco), algún que otro Matusalén (Lameth, Tony, etc)... ¿Y te asombra que saque a los Du'at?_

_Nop, no me dejo secuestrar, ya me ha llegado con el confinamiento obligado de la migraña... no no no no no no... jejejeje. Algunas personas reciben previos de los capítulos (porque me van ayudando con algunos aspectos de estilo y trama), te aseguro que no es fácil para ellas el tener la información con antelación, luego sufren mucho más que los que siguen el relato al ritmo que lo voy subiendo. Para que te hagas una idea: Acabo de subir el capítulo 53, tengo varios capítulos escritos, otros esbozados y voy maquinando hasta más allá del 60. No es sano tener tanta información en la cabeza._

_Mi salud va viento en popa y a toda vela... las migrañas se han reducido a un ataque al mes (del que no puedo escapar por razones evidentes), tengo un poco fastidiada una rodilla aunque tampoco es nada grave. Ahora mismo, lo que más ocupa mi mente son otras cosas más mundanas: ponerme al nivel apropiado en el trabajo, sobrevivir a la adolescencia de mi hermana pequeña, la segunda adolescencia de todos mis abuelos (los paternos, los maternos y los adoptivos), etc..._

_De todos modos seguiré escribiendo cuando me lo permita el sueño y el cuerpo, jejeje. _

_Lo de escrir un libro original, no sé, mucha gente me presiona para ello... lo que ocurre es que no es tan fácil como parece. No basta con saber escribir (y no me refiero a la escritura básica, sino a saber utilizar las palabras como corresponde) sino que también es necesario tener una trama, un entorno, crear unos personajes, etc... vamos, que no es algo que hagas en dos patadas. Pero tú tranquila, si en algún momento escribo algo que termine impreso (aunque sea en edición bolsillo), avisaré a todo el que conozca del acontecimiento... jejeje._

_Tony sigue el camino del pecado, no tiene autocontrol, sino instinto... no pierde punto por lo de la bota. Jijiji. Lo de aguantar un año sin tocar a Hermione, tiene truco, como has podido leer ya. El que no se libra de perder un puntito de sangre por llorar es Draco, también ha perdido uno al despertarse y tres al estar con Blaise... pero los recupera pronto y la reserva de sangre de un Antediluviano con Golconda es inmensa. Blaise no pierde Autocontrol (esos puntos no se pierden a la ligera), como mucho pierde uno de Fuerza de Voluntad, jijiji. Dependiendo del camino que decida seguir ahora que es un ghoul, si se decanta por el camino del pecado,... lo recupera muy rápido. _

_Te apoyo en lo que necesites para acabar con Malkav! (ya me están mirando mal los pocos malkavian que conozco, seguro)_

_Ya sabía yo que "una imagen" iba a valer más que mil palabras. Puedo llegar a cubrir cientos de páginas con las descripciones físicas de los personajes, pero si puedes ver un equivalente en dos dimensiones (por lo menos) te haces mejor a la idea de lo que está paseándose por Hogwarts... jejeje. _

_Un besazo Bea_

_**Moni u.u**_

_¿Tan jovencita y leyendo estas cosas? Buf! No sé, no sé... Yo a mi hermana, que tiene trece, se lo dejo leer pero con la seguridad de que me puede preguntar las dudas que se le presenten. Bueno, sólo decirte que me veo obligada a advertirte en contra de leer un relato que no está aconsejado para tu edad, por lo demás, tú misma. _

_Ahora procedo a responder el review. Sé que no es bueno dejaros con la intriga durante tanto tiempo, pero es lo que tiene el haber vuelto a trabajar, que tengo que aclimatarme al ritmo de una vida normal y todas esas cosas. _

_Creo que nadie se esperaba que Hermione pudiese tener hijos. Un poco viene porque he insistido que esto no era una versión de Crepúsculo (y no lo es). Supongo que no os sentís defraudadas con el método en que resolví ese detalle._

_Los sentimientos de Blaise hacia Draco son muy normales y comprensibles. No resulta sorprendente si te fijas en algunos colegios tradicionales ingleses, como Eton. Siempre que sean discretos, no es un escándalo que dos alumnos tengan relaciones íntimas y que lleven la amistad un poco más allá. (Te recomiendo ver Retorno a Brideshead para ver la complejidad de la psicología británica, así como la serie Downton Abbey o Arriba y Abajo). Pero Blaise tiene que mantener ocultos sus sentimientos hacia Draco no porque la sociedad pueda verlo mal, sino porque el entorno en el que viven (Slytherin, mortífagos, Voldemort, etc) no es el apropiado para señalar una debilidad (que te importa alguien), porque pueden utilizarlo en su contra (amenazando a ese alguien o haciéndole daño deliberadamente para castigarte)._

_Sé que el matrimonio de Tony y Jules, con el añadido de Pansy y sus ghoules (Barbara y Luca), llama mucho la atención, pero no puedo centrarme demasiado en los personajes secundarios que están sólo para enriquecer el relato. Intento poner un poquito de todos ellos para que se puedan entender sus acciones y las de los demás. Haré lo que pueda para incluirlos un poco más, pero no puedo prometer nada. _

_Un besazo,_

_Madie_

_**Kelen**_

_Yo también te quiero, cariño. _

_No te lo hago a mala idea, y lo sabes. Es sólo que me gusta poder comentar contigo en persona cuando tengo ocasión. _

_Besitooooos.  
Madie_

_Hola, __**DarKagura!**_

_La mayoría de mis lectoras y lectores ya se han habituado a lo mucho que me cuesta subir capítulos en ocasiones, todo es hacerse con el ritmo lento que llevo. Si te han quedado dudas acerca de aspectos de la historia, no dudes en preguntar, gustosamente rellenaré los huecos que faltan. _

_Un buen ejemplo es lo que te preguntas: ¿Cuándo decidió Hermione ir al pasado?. Es una decisión que en ningún momento aparece explícita, pero hay que contar con el hecho de que ella nunca narra un capítulo, por lo que no podéis meteros en su cabeza. En realidad no hay un momento preciso o exacto en el que ella se haya dicho "Voy a ir al pasado para seducir a mi marido y quedarme embarazada", se trata más bien de una idea que va evolucionando lentamente. Más o menos empieza cuando se da cuenta de que muy pronto va a "morir", toda la insistencia que hacen los vampiros en que espere para no perderse los beneficios de estar vivo, las experiencias que va a perder. Luego está la visita a la Fortaleza, en la que se presenta la idea de la maternidad en la forma de Felicia, algo que ella no va a poder experimentar porque su novio, al revés que Harry, está muerto. Más tarde, esa idea va madurando más en el momento en que visita a sus padres, se da cuenta de que no sólo ella se va a ver privada de esas cosas, sino que su decisión también tiene consecuencias para los que ahora forman parte de su vida. Como inteligente que es, empieza a darle vueltas a las distintas posibilidades que tiene a su alcance. El resto... pues ya está en el capítulo que has leído... _

_Te aseguro que cuido mi salud todo lo que puedo y más, jejeje. Y no tengas miedo, no me voy a esforzar de más para ponerme al día, de eso ya se ocupa mi jefe que me tiene en algodoncitos para que no me vuelva a enfermar... (Va a ser que sí me ha echado de menos como decía)_

_Un besazo,_

_Madie._

_**¡Salesia!**_

_Enhorabuena! Has conseguido ser el comentario número _**500!**

_Como siempre, tus comentarios tan extensos y completos, jeje. No dejas ni un detalle por analizar. _

_Iniciemos con el prólogo a tu comentario, penita me da el que te haga enfadar si Tony te ha enviado ya la copia firmada de "1001 torturas modernas". Espero que se haya esmerado en la dedicatoria, yo habría puesto: "A una dulce y delicada dama que sabrá apreciar la complejidad y belleza de cada uno de los ejercicios aquí explicados". ¡Lástima que te tenga tan lejos! Estoy conforme contigo en que el capítulo a discutir es uno de los más completos de todos, reúne todos los ingredientes para ser pieza clave en la unión de toda la trama. Tenemos la situación en Hogwarts, los vampiros dominando a los magos, la familia bizarra de Lucian protegiéndose los unos a los otros, la bienvenida a nuevos miembros tanto muggles, magos, ghoules y vampiros de distintas formas. Y también es cierto que Hermione destaca como el epicentro de todo. _

_Hasta el rebaño más tozudo termina por agachar la cabeza bajo el peso de un buen yugo. (Alusión a la idea de los Sabbat de que los humanos son ganado y al método utilizado en la antigüedad de humillar a los vencidos en una batalla haciéndoles pasar bajo un yugo.) Estaba claro que los profesores y los alumnos acabarían aceptando que no resulta rentable enfrentarse a asesinos, depredadores y generales con ejércitos privados. Los simulacros de ataques por parte de los ghoules no sólo están para que ellos se entrenen, también sirven como medida disuasoria para que los magos se den cuenta de que están preparados en todo momento para rechazar un ataque de cualquier tipo. _

_Lo de sacar a Hermione de la batalla, se lo explica muy claramente Draco. No es por quitarle la diversión, sino para impedir la Gehena antes de tiempo. ¿Te imaginas cómo iba a ser si todos esos cafres se cabrean al mismo tiempo y contra el mismo objetivo? El cráter de Isa y AJ iba a ser un simple agujerito al lado de lo que harían todos esos juntos y cabreados, no iban a dejar ni rastro de vida inteligente en kilómetros a la redonda del castillo. Ya veremos qué hacemos con el pelirrojo... por ahora dejémoslo con vida y que sufra un poco más. _

_Lo de Blaise y Draco... (sabía yo que iba a traer cola, pero a veces no puedo evitar por dónde me llevan las teclas cuando escribo). En los internados tradicionales ingleses no es de extrañar que alguno de sus alumnos tenga escarceos discretos, por lo que para ellos no es tanto escándalo. Siempre y cuando no se comporten de un modo indecoroso y sean (repito) discretos en su hacer, nadie les pone pegas. El que Blaise haya tenido que ocultar su interés por Draco no es tanto por razones de posibles represalias homófobas en su entorno, sino porque podría estar señalando a Draco como una diana para los mortífagos o las pullas sociales. Ambos se han apoyado mutuamente desde el principio de las clases en Hogwarts, provienen de un ambiente social muy similar, con la salvedad de que Blaise está libre de la presión de un padre (recordemos que su madre es una viuda alegre que colecciona maridos). Saben cómo piensa el otro, cómo va a actuar, qué es lo que le gusta y lo que no, etc. Probablemente, si la situación fuese a la inversa, nos encontraríamos con algo similar. En cierto modo, se nota en cómo cada uno se comporta con el otro, que Draco siempre ha sido el que ha llevado la batuta o el que ha dado la cara ante las decisiones que tomaban en conjunto y Blaise siempre aparecía para apoyarle. Ahora que Draco es vampiro y a todos los efectos es superior a Blaise (siendo Lasombra y Slytherin, no puede nadie esperar que su ego no haya crecido exponencialmente), el mejor modo en que su amigo de toda la vida puede estar a su lado es convirtiéndolo en su ghoul. _

_Para Draco el sexo, el color, la procedencia... como vampiro ya han dejado de tener importancia, para él lo único a tener en cuenta es la sangre. Si Blaise no fuese mago, quizás no le llamaría tanto la atención, pues su sangre sería más vulgar. El modo en que Blaise ya asume una serie de patrones que se esperan en un ghoul, sin que Draco tenga que pedírselo o insinuárselo, condiciona al propio Draco a concederle su deseo no verbalizado de estar con él. Draco ama a una sola persona y es Hermione. No puede ofrecerle a Blaise otra cosa que aprecio y protección, otorgándole además su cuerpo por unos instantes sella aún más la nueva relación que va a existir entre los dos al convertilo en ghoul. A partir de ahora, Blaise estará unido a Draco de un modo mucho más complejo. De manera inconsciente sabrá los estados de ánimo de su domitor, podrá recibir órdenes sin que tenga que abrir los labios, será capaz de realizar tareas que de otro modo no se plantearía siquiera. Seguirá siendo libre para decidir muchas cosas por sí mismo, podrá negarse a hacer ciertas cosas, pero no podrá evitar cierta tendencia a agradar a su domitor en agradecimiento al regalo de su sangre. Todo esto es sutil y subliminal, apenas será consciente de cómo Draco controlará sus movimientos en adelante. Es cierto que como Slytherin y perteneciente a una importante familia del mundo mágico sigue siendo orgulloso, eso también se verá potenciado ligeramente ahora que es el ghoul de un Lasombra. Por eso le exige a Draco que sólo tenga ese tipo de relación con él, no quiere tener que compartirle con sus otros ghoules, quiere disfrutar de su domitor y diferenciarse del resto. Desde el punto de vista de Blaise, no se rebaja por aceptar a Draco como señor, sino que aumenta su prestigio sobre los demás, el que continúen teniendo una relación distinta a la de los demás, le da una categoría aún mayor sobre los futuros ghoules que Draco cree. _

_Cuando Draco cae del guindo, gracias a Hermione, no se siente en absoluto mal porque su amigo tenga sentimientos hacia él más allá de la amistad (por lo anteriormente mencionado), en realidad lo que le patea los higadillos es el haber caído en las tramas tan bien urdidas por el bombón. El darse cuenta de cómo un simple mortal ha sido capaz de controlarlo, no es algo que le haga mucho chiste. No se enfada con Blaise porque entiende que todo lo ha hecho para mantenerse cerca de él, que su principal interés era cuidarle y protegerlo de sus enemigos o amigos. Esa es la única razón por la que no acaba con él en ese momento (los vampiros no llevan muy bien eso de ser manipulados por otros), también porque eso le hace ver que Blaise es la mejor elección para que sea su ghoul, ya que ni siquiera él le puede disuadir de vigilar que todo se haga con el fin de su bienestar. _

_Y una vez más tienes razón. La decisión inconsciente de Hermione de tener hijos con Draco, independientemente de lo que ello implique, es la que decide el curso de muchas cosas y explica otras. No sólo es la que la mantiene con vida alimentando el interés de Draco por ella e incitando así que le salve la vida durante el ataque, también asegura la supervivencia de Draco durante la ocupación de Voldemort de la Mansión Malfoy. Tal y como estaba el rubito en esa casa hacia el final, ni siquiera Blaise habría podido impedir que se suicidase. Son las visitas nocturnas de Hermione las que hacen que tenga ganas de vivir un día más para vivir una noche más. Si Draco hubiese fallecido en ese periodo, nadie habría salvado a Hermione, Lucian no le habría convertido en vampiro, las vidas de todos los demás no se habrían cambiado hasta estos límites, etc... Causa y consecuencia. Tony conoce perfectamente los riesgos de viajar al pasado, pero también conoce todas las repercusiones que cada una de sus acciones tendrán en el futuro. _

_Qué será de los hijos de Hermione y Draco en el futuro... queda mucho para saberlo, puede incluso que nunca lleguemos a conocer su destino final. _

_Aprovecho ahora para explicar todas las razones de por qué Hermione decide dejar a sus niños con sus padres. Además de que quiere que tengan una educación lo más normal posible, también está que no quiere que todo el ejército de ghoules y sirvientes (y vampiros) los malcríen con sus mimos y regalos. Tenéis que contar con que Hermione es consciente de que pronto será convertida en un vampiro por Lucian... ¿cómo le explicas a unos niños pequeños que sus padres no envejecen? Vale que pueden llegar a controlar los impulsos de la sangre y no abalanzarse sobre una niñera del parque mientras los sacan a pasear, pero sus colmillos terminarían saliendo a relucir en alguna ocasión... ¿Cómo educan a sus hijos en un mundo de inmortales, asesinos, bebedores de sangre, depredadores, alquimistas, guerreros, etc? Las sobrinas de Lucian son un buen ejemplo de una educación controlada. Luc no las tiene consigo desde que nacen, se crían en un ambiente normal hasta que alcanzan la madurez y luego hacen visitas al tío Luc, muchas de ellas no llegan nunca a saber que Lucian es un vampiro, sólo piensan que tiene un pacto secreto con el diablo (también) para permanecer joven. La mayoría no siguen visitándole con asiduidad, sólo aquellas que logran asimilar bien lo que en realidad es su "tío". _

_Eso es lo que más preocupa a Hermione en un principio, la otra parte es su futura relación con sus padres. Tras haber visto cómo Draco tuvo ciertas dificultades para acostumbrarse a llevar una vida normal y humana, tiene miedo de que sus padres se percaten de su naturaleza demasiado pronto, tampoco va a estar visitándoles todos los días y presentará excusas para no ir por navidades. Precisamente, con la excusa de que es bruja, puede decirle a la madre que es un simple encantamiento para que los niños les reconozcan tras tanto tiempo sin verles. _

_Repito: ¿Cómo van a terminar siendo los niños en un futuro? No es el momento de explicarlo y quizá no se sepa nunca. _

_En lo que se refiere a la profecía, ejem... Sé que me vas a odiar por esto, pero no me queda más remedio: ya se sabrá al final. Sólo aclararte que lo de reconocer encarnaciones sólo funciona en el caso de que ambas almas estén unidas entre sí (como es el caso de Isabel y AJ). Hermione podría ser la reencarnación de Catalina la Grande de Rusia y no reconocer a Lameth ni tampoco él reconocerla a ella._

_Me alegra que tuvieses en consideración al pobre técnico de internet, como teleoperadora de asistencia técnica me da miedito lo que habrán tenido que sufrir los teleoperadores que tuvieron que atenderte. No porque seas mala y perversa (que lo eres cuando quieres), sino por lo decidida que eres en todo lo que haces. ¡Menudo rapapolvo les habrás echado! También soy consciente de que si estuviésemos en el mismo país, me tendrías esclavizada para que te funcionase el pc y la conexión... ¿Ves? Ahí tendrían que dar gracias los teleoperadores, por no encontrase con una persona que conoce todas sus tretas y artimañas, que terminaría por presentarse en la plataforma con un hacha de batalla amenazando cuellos y extremidades para que te pusiesen la línea de una vez por todas. _

_Y eso es todo por ahora... ya vendrá más cuando te responda al comentario que pongas a este capítulo. _

_Besazos enormes cariño, _

_Madie_

_Hola, __**Jennyhale**__!_

_¡Espero que opines igualmente acerca de este capítulo! De nuevo, una hace lo que puede. _

_Los disfraces... si mal no recuerdo eran una mezcla de todo un poco. Tenemos a uno que iba de Darth Vader, ergo ese disfraz existe, sobre todo para los frikies como yo. Tenemos el de Robin Hood, Lady Mariam, Drácula, Madame Bathory, etc. Los que se salen un poco de lo normal son (como siempre) Draco e Isabel, que van de vampiros con ropas ligeramente elegantes, ella se pone un vestido de encaje y él un smoking... evidentemente no necesitan llevar prótesis para los colmillos. Hermione y Blaise también llevan ropa normal, tirando a elegante, pero tienen dos heridas punzantes en el cuello. Tampoco es que necesiten maquillaje para ello, teniendo a dos vampiros que pueden hacer los orificios muy reales. Luna y Neville iban de dioses griegos, en su caso puede que encuentres los disfraces por ahí. Había uno que se disfrazaba de Leprechaun, conocí a un tipo que iba igual en Saint Patrick's Day. Los de Lucian y Ginebra, no son verdaderamente disfraces, son ropas normales que se llevaban en otra época y que eran típicos de un mosquetero en el caso de uno y de una cortesana en el caso de la otra. Pansy y Theo llevan disfraces elaborados de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio. Si lo que quieres saber es si me basé en los disfraces que me pudiese poner yo en alguna ocasión para describirlos, no, no me he disfrazado con nada por el estilo. En realidad me puse a pensar de qué podría llegar a disfrazarse cada uno y a imaginarme cómo serían los disfraces en cuesetión (tampoco me puse a mirar tiendas de disfraces on line para ello). Me supuse que iría acorde con el poder adquisitivo de cada cual y un poco queriendo llamar la atención sobre algún aspecto de ellos mismos. _

_Así es que el cuarteto de vampiros y víctimas tiran por la ironía, Lucian y Ginebra se van a revisar el baúl de viejas prendas guardadas por la Fortaleza, el muggle se va a lo frikie, el irlandés a lo obvio, Harry y Lavender a lo típico de Halloween (vampiros), Ron y Cho a lo que se le ocurre a ella, Luna y Neville remarcando su independencia de los demás, etc, etc, etc... _

_Muchos besos a ti también y siento por tardar tanto en actualizar... _

_Madie_

_Hola __**Ly-Lith**_

_¿Todo de una tacada desde el celular? ¿Y aún te quedan ojos, hija mía? _

_Sé que la espera por un nuevo capítulo es una tortura, sobre todo para los que acabáis de leeros todo de una vez y aún no habéis cogido el ritmo lentito que llevo a la hora de subir capítulos. Por lo que me han contado, dicen que merece la pena cada capítulo, yo procuro no echarme flores, me remito a lo que leo en los comentarios, conste. _

_Entiendo que los personajes conocidos son los de la saga de Potter y el nuevo mundo es todo lo que he montado al mezclarlos con el del rol... sí, también me tienen dicho que se me dan bien los personajes complejos que hacen cosas por razones válidas y no por caprichos del escritor. Ánimo que cada vez tenemos más personajes añadidos y muchas más cosas que ocurren con ellos y a los principales. _

_Lo de escribir un libro... únete al club de "Gente que presiona a Madie para escribir una historia original" (es broma, no existe). Yo siempre digo lo mismo: crear una historia partiendo de mundos ya existentes es relativamente sencillo, tener que crear un ambiente y una trama totalmente originales es más complicado. Pero lo intentaré, de verdad... ya tengo por ahí algunas ideas, sólo me falta tiempo para desarrollarlas. _

_Un besazo enorme, cariño... y hazte con colirio, que debes de necesitarlo con urgencia. ;)_

_Madie_

_Hoooola, __**Serenity.A**_

_A ver... entiendo que resulte difícil digerir que Hermione pueda tener una cosa que se llama "libertad de acción y pensamiento", quiere decir que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana sin tener que estar consultándolo con el maromo rubio con el que duerme. _

_La verdad, prefiero la idea rebuscada (teniendo la opción) de ir al pasado para quedarse embarazada de su parejo, que tener un híbrido humano/vampiro que se dedica a alimentarse de su madre y que la mata durante el parto de un modo increíblemente doloroso (ruptura de coxis, médula, infección con veneno ponzoñento, etc)..._

_La razón por la que decide hacerlo es que ella también está de acuerdo en que no quiere perderse la experiencia de la maternidad, además también quiere dejar una parte de sí misma detrás. Tiene la opción de poder hacerlo de muchas maneras, podría esperar a estar casados y tener a un vampiro adorándola y contando los latidos del feto a cada segundo que pasase... sin embargo prefiere compartirlo con él de un modo diferente, hacer que él también tenga la posibilidad de ser padre biológico aparte de sólo un padre putativo. Por eso acude al que sabe que podrá ayudarla con esa decisión: Tony, viajero en el tiempo profesional sin escrúpulos. _

_No es necesario que estéis de acuerdo con absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en el relato, también sé que muchas veces os perdéis información porque os falta la parte en la que Hermione piensa las cosas para sí y no comparte con nadie, pero me gusta explicar que no hago las cosas de manera gratuita o por mero capricho del momento. Igual que el ejemplo anterior, el embarazo extra-temporal tiene una razón de ser. Como Salesia ha mencionado es el cierre a por qué Draco decidió volverse en contra de los mortífagos, matar por ella, regresar a Hogwarts para estudiar y mucho más. _

_Y, aunque parezca que me lo he tomado a mal por el cinismo en las respuestas, te pido perdón, pero no es más que el cansancio por llevar dos días escribiendo respuestas. Suelo aceptar bastante bien las críticas y sé que la idea es rebuscada a más no poder, muchos dirían que cogida con pinzas incluso, pero no por ello deja de tener una base lógica dentro de la historia. La clave es que Hermione no es una "jugadora en equipo", no siempre consulta todo lo que se le pasa por la mente y muchas veces hace cosas sin necesidad de comentarlas con nadie._

_Un besazo!_

_Madie_

_Hola, __**Andru!**_

_Infinitas gracias._

_Besotes,_

_Madie_


	54. Éxtasis

_Un capítulo tranquilo y ajetreado al mismo tiempo. Como el título bien deja claro, tocan los exámenes de Éxtasis. Tranquilo porque los personajes tienen muy claro cómo tomarse estos exámenes, ajetreado porque van a estar entrando y saliendo de las aulas durante una semana. _

_Como muestra del relax que tienen os adelanto que se organizan un picnic y se ponen a cantar y bailar. Como sé que es un engorro tener que ir hasta el final de la página para tomar nota de los títulos, os los adelanto por si queréis escucharlas mientras leéis el fragmento, son:_

_Ginebra... "What Ever Happened" The Strokes BSO Marie Antoniette.  
Lara... "The Lady of Chalott" Loreena McKennitt  
Draco... "Human" Metallica  
Draco y Luca... "Loverman" Metallica.  
Draco, Luca y Tony... "Whiskey in the Jar" Metallica  
Baile entre Draco, Ginebra e Isa… __"Right Round" Florida Feat Kesha_

_Aprovecho para decir una frase que vais a terminar por odiar y por la que tendré que pagarle copyright a Kenshin: "Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo". Es la explicación que obtendréis a la duda que os ha quedado con lo de los diez mil años famosos que menciona Tony en el anterior, así como a muchas otras preguntas que no pueden ser aclaradas ahora por destrozar la trama si lo digo. _

_Ahora dejo de torturaros más y os dejo con el capítulo…_

* * *

Observaba dormir a Hermione como muchas veces había hecho en el pasado. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Ella ya no era la misma y yo también había cambiado. Demasiados años habían transcurrido desde aquel momento en que nuestras miradas se habían cruzado en un andén inundado de vapor. Su cuerpo había cambiado hasta convertirse en el de una mujer fuerte y hermosa, sus caderas se habían ensanchado al dar a luz, sus pechos se habían llenado y cambiado ligeramente de forma. Sus piernas, largas y bien torneadas, se enlazaban con las mías en el lecho, mientras su rostro, con ese eterno tono broncíneo que el sol le otorgaba, estaba relajado en una expresión de paz absoluta, recostado contra mi brazo. Su corazón ahora latía de un modo ligeramente más lento, el mío no volvería a latir.

Recordaba entonces todos los momentos que habíamos compartido cuando yo pensaba que estaba soñando con un ángel, con un ser perteneciente a un mundo que jamás existiría, con un futuro que nunca podría ser. Nuestras conversaciones a la luz de las velas en mi lecho, tantas palabras de amor vertidas por la libertad que daba el mundo de Morfeo, cuando en realidad estaba abriéndole mi corazón a la mujer que siempre había amado y aún no lo sabía. Ahora, con las ventajas de la memoria de un vampiro, podía buscar en esos recuerdos y analizarlos una y otra vez, dándome cuenta así de ligeros detalles que perfectamente la habrían delatado si no fuese porque yo deseaba fervientemente creer aquella mentira.

**- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirarme cuando duermo? –** Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.  
**- Porque jamás me cansaré de ver cuán perfecta eres.** – Le dije, acariciando su rostro al mismo tiempo que apartaba un mechón de cabellos.  
**- Mentiroso. No soy perfecta. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho después de tener a los dos gemelos.** – Protestó frunciendo el ceño. **– Tú sí que eres perfecto. –** Abriendo los ojos al fin y buscando los míos. **- ¿Sabes que echaba mucho de menos tenerte cada noche a mi lado?  
- ¿No disfrutaste acaso de no pasar frío por una temporada? –** Me sonreí, descendiendo para besar sus labios. **– Y eres perfecta, no me importa lo que digas, nada me hará cambiar de idea.  
- Tu piel fría habría sido un bálsamo en mitad del calor que hacía en Alamut… -** Abrazando mi cuello y amoldándose a mi cuerpo. – **Incluso hubo un par de noches que le pedí a Tony que se quedase a mi lado para lograr dormirme… echaba de menos el cuerpo duro de un vampiro junto al mío.  
- Eso no es que me haga mucha gracia. –** Alzándome con una mueca de disgusto. **– Tú con Tony, en una cama… no es una imagen que quiera tener en mi mente.  
- Fue todo un caballero, Draco. –** Se sonrió. **– Es cierto que se ofreció varias veces a calmar los efectos de las hormonas en mi cuerpo, pero entonces no sería Tony.** – Se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre hacía cuando había algo que le preocupaba. – **También estuvo presente cuando te seducía…  
- Ese morboso…** - Pero ella selló mis labios con sus besos.  
**- Era necesario, tú podías rechazarme o hacerme daño, luego lo hizo por tu propia seguridad, para que yo no te revelase más de lo necesario acerca de tu futuro.** – Explicó. **- ¿De verdad no estás enfadado porque te utilizase igual que Voldemort?  
- Hermione, Voldemort habría tomado cualquiera de mis descendientes para convertirlo en sabe Caín qué aberración, tú sólo querías que ambos pudiésemos ser padres.** – Recorriendo el contorno de su cuello. **– Y ya te lo dije, tanto entonces como cuando volviste, esos sueños, a falta de poder llamarlos de otro modo, fueron lo que me mantuvieron cuerdo durante tanto tiempo. También fueron la razón de que te salvase la vida matando a Rockwood. Cuando entré en mi cuarto y te encontré allí… deseaba poder correr y besarte, hacerte el amor como había soñado cada noche.** – Besando primero sus labios y descendiendo por su cuello con mis besos. - **¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste mientras me seducías? ¿Es cierto que te enamoraste de mí en tercero?** – Llegando al hueco de su clavícula.  
**- Sí… -** gimió. **– No te mentí, puede que omitiese algunos detalles pero no te mentí.** – Asiendo mi rostro y obligándome a mirarla antes de besarme nuevamente. **– Tus ojos han sido los que han ocupado mi mente cada noche desde que tenía catorce años… -** Confesó sin dejar de besarme vorazmente. - **Cada vez que cerraba los míos para dormir, los tuyos aparecían para atormentarme y encenderme. –** Situándose a horcajadas sobre mí, rodeándome con sus fuertes piernas. **- Dos fragmentos de un cielo nublado que enturbiaban mi juicio.** – Mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de apoderarse de mi boca una vez más.  
**- Los tuyos también eran fuente de tormento para mí…** - Abrazándola y obligándola a rodar por la cama hasta situarme sobre ella. **– Dos orbes dorados que eran mi perdición, mi condena y también aquello que me ataba a la realidad.** – Acariciando su cuerpo deseoso por conocer cada cambio que se había producido en él.  
**- Dos majaderos enamorados… -** con una risa ahogada en jadeos. - **¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos y no nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos en lugar de escuchar las estupideces de los que nos rodeaban?** – Abrazándose a mí y tirando de mi cuerpo para unirlo al de ella sin demora.  
**- ¿Crees que disfrutaríamos tanto estando juntos si no nos hubiese costado tanto el encontrarnos? –** Me sonreí, escuchando el delicioso sonido que salía de su garganta al llenarla.  
**- ¿Qué más da?** – Jadeó.  
**- Una pregunta…** - meciéndome lentamente para prolongar aquel momento. **– ¿Me prefieres vivo y cálido o siendo un vampiro frío?** – Ella estalló en carcajadas.  
**- ¿Acaso existe alguna diferencia?** – Aferrándose a mí y acelerando el ritmo de nuestra unión.  
**- Malvada…**

Fue lo último que pude decirle, pues pronto dejé de lado cualquier cuestión y me dediqué a disfrutar del regalo que era tener una esposa fogosa y resistente que no iba a quebrarse bajo mi abrazo. Las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos llegase a hartarse nunca de sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos, de saborearnos o descubrir nuevos puntos en los que hacer que el fuego que nos consumía se encendiese una y otra vez.

Era la primera vez que podíamos estar a solas tras haber salido de aquella sala repleta de vampiros. Después de que ella bebiese del cáliz que le confirió todos los poderes de un ghoul sin sus ataduras. Tras aquella ceremonia, muchos insistieron en poder estar con Hermione, preguntarle cómo se encontraba, qué había ocurrido. Las odaliscas subieron para poder saludarla ahora que ella ya era consciente de su relación con ellas. Lavender también se unió a la fiesta, llorando como una loca porque Hermione sí que había podido ser madre, después de todo. Probablemente por saber que era una reunión tan especial, no nos interrumpieron ninguno de ellos. Hasta que no nos quedó más remedio que salir de la cámara, nos habíamos saltado demasiadas clases ya, no sería apropiado que siguiésemos haciéndolo. Fue divertido el encontrarnos con Blaise a punto de atreverse a llamar a la puerta cuando la abrimos.

**- Como ahora soy tu ghoul… -** con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios que se extendía hacia sus ojos. **– Me dijeron que bajase a sacaros de la cama, antes de que bajase alguno de ellos.  
- Muchas gracias, Blaise. Pero, como puedes observar por ti mismo, hemos sido capaces de desperezarnos nosotros solitos.** – Le sonrió Hermione mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura maternal. - **¿Nos hemos perdido algo importante?  
- No, todo ha sido bastante rutinario.** – Me miró entonces. **- ¿Deseáis que os ayude en algo, mi señor? –** Pudiendo percibir el aprecio en cada una de sus palabras.  
**- No te pongas pomposo, Blaise, por favor.** – Protesté mientras me carcajeaba y lo abrazaba. – **Sabes que no te voy a estar mangoneando todo el rato.  
- Es que es mi primer día como tu fiel y eterno vasallo… -** carcajeándose también. **– Bueno, técnicamente es el tercero, pero es que estabas demasiado ocupado haciéndole el amor a tu mujer como para darme órdenes. Sabes que siempre estaré encantado de ayudarte con eso también, ¿verdad? –** Esquivando la colleja que iba a darle. **– Si ves que estás muy ocupado sirviendo a tu sire y si Hermione quiere…** - Guiñándole un ojo a mi esposa con picardía.  
**- Muchas gracias por ofrecerte, Blaise… y yo que pensaba que estarías más deseoso de ocupar mi lugar y no el de Draco.** – Devolviéndosela.  
**- Eso también, Hermione… pero sólo cuando te vayas de juerga con Tony. –** Intentando arreglarlo.  
**- Deja de intentar ser tan servicial y vamos al comedor.** – Asiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y tirando de él.  
**- Sí, mi señor… -** continuó riéndose.  
**- ¡Serás bufón! –** Protesté sonriéndome.

En el comedor sí que pude apreciar ligeros aspectos a tener en cuenta. Muchos susurraron al ver a Hermione ligeramente cambiada físicamente. En realidad no es que fuese un gran cambio general, pero no hay que olvidar que estuvo más de un año fuera de nuestro tiempo y que, puesto que ahora era madre, algunas zonas de su anatomía sí habían cambiado un poco. Sus caderas eran un poco más anchas, sus pechos más firmes y rellenos, su cintura seguía siendo estrecha, ideal para ser rodeada por mi brazo. Pero estaba mucho más delgada que antes, algo que resulta extraño si piensas que ha dado a luz a dos gemelos, es decir, que antes tuvo que engordar. La explicación que me dio fue que, a pesar de los cuidados que recibió en Alamut, ella adelgazaba mientras su vientre crecía. También había cambiado en otros aspectos, no sólo físicos. Ahora se la veía mucho más relajada, su presencia era diferente. Incluso, en ocasiones, resultaba un poco intimidante.

**- Hola, desgraciada… -** La saludó una enfurecida Ginebra. - **¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar por todo eso sin una amiga a tu lado?  
- Debía ser así, Ginebra, lo siento. –** Le respondió con serenidad. – **Pero tuve el consuelo de hacer veinte maravillosas amigas en el proceso. –** Sonriendo con gracia y complicidad a las odaliscas que comenzaban a acariciar las dagas que llevaban al cinto.  
**- Bueno, vale, si no había más remedio, entonces te perdono. Pero que sepas que voy a ser una de sus madrinas.  
- Lo sé, Ginebra.** – Ampliando su sonrisa. **– Sé que no podré evitar que os escapéis cada dos es tres para visitarles, pero os prohíbo que les influenciéis más de lo imprescindible.** – Borrándose la sonrisa de sus labios, como si jamás hubiese estado allí. **- ¿Queda claro?  
- Sí, Herms…** - Balbuceó Ginebra. **– Sólo bromeaba… lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
- Por si acaso. –** Tomando asiento en la mesa.  
**- Hablando de los niños… -** Intentando tranquilizarla un poco. - **¿Cuándo crees que podría conocerlos?  
- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Draco.** – Viendo una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos. – **No es el momento apropiado para tener esa conversación. –** Sirviéndose café. **– Quizás esta noche podamos discutirlo. **

Pero esa noche estuvo demasiado ocupada estudiando para los exámenes que tendríamos que afrontar en breve. Igual que las noches siguientes. Sabía que Hermione deseaba proteger a los niños de que viviesen en el castillo, pero no sabía exactamente la razón. Decía que tenían que tener una educación normal y no estar rodeados de vampiros o ghoules, también deseaba que dispusiesen de una vida sencilla y que no se acostumbrasen a lujos innecesarios. Todo esto pude sacarlo de las distintas conversaciones que mantuvo con otros y no conmigo. Cada vez que yo sacaba el tema, se encerraba en sí misma, no deseaba hablar de ello. Hasta que me dije que no podía retrasar aquello por más tiempo, me estaba preocupando en demasía su silencio.

Faltaba una semana para los exámenes, Hermione tenía decenas de libros esparcidos por la cámara y estudiaba varias partes de ellos, así como pergaminos que se derramaban por la mesilla de noche hasta alcanzar el suelo. Hacía demasiado que evitaba hablar conmigo y no iba a permitirle que se escapase una vez más. Mientras se giró para rellenar su taza de café, envié todo su trabajo al Abismo.

**- ¿Qué has hecho, Draco? –** Levantándose como una furia. - **¡Tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes!  
- No hasta que no hables conmigo de nuestros hijos, Hermione. –** Cruzándome de brazos y afirmándome en mi sitio. - **¿Por qué evitas hablar conmigo?  
- Porque no creo que sea necesario que discutamos eso ahora mismo… -** Bufando hastiada. – **Draco, los niños están en el futuro… tendríamos que esperar un tiempo desde que se los entrego a mis padres hasta que sea seguro el ir a visitarlos…** - Dando vueltas por la cámara, intentando encontrar algún libro que se me pudiese haber escapado.  
**- ¿Seguro para quién, Hermione? –** Dándome cuenta de que la clave se encontraba en aquella elección de palabras.  
**- Me has malinterpretado, Draco. –** Negando con la cabeza. – **Quería decir que a mis padres les extrañaría que les diese a los niños y al día siguiente nos presentásemos para verlos, ¿no crees? Deberíamos esperar un tiempo prudencial…  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo consideras tú que es prudente, Hermione? –** Sin abandonar el interrogatorio, aprovechándome de que estaba distraída en la búsqueda de libros y pergaminos por toda la cámara.  
**- Quizás unos años…  
- ¿Años?** – Exclamé. **– ¿Me estás diciendo que no me permitirás ver a mis hijos hasta que transcurran años, Hermione?** – Asiéndola por las muñecas y obligándola a enfrentarse a mí. - **¿Por qué? ¿Temes acaso que les haga algo a los niños?  
- ¡No! –** Gritó horrorizada. – **Sé que tú nunca les harías daño… yo… sólo quería que… bueno… claro que podrás verlos cuando quieras, pero… sería más inteligente esperar.  
- No me mientas, Hermione… -** Le advertí. **- ¿Cuál es la verdad en todo esto? Existe una razón que no me has dicho para enviarlos con tus padres en esa fecha precisa y por la que quieres demorar al máximo el ir a verlos… ¿cuál es? ¿Acaso no están del todo bien? ¿Tienes miedo de que no los pueda querer porque les ha pasado algo?  
- ¡Son dos niños sanos, fuertes y hermosos de los que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso!** – Rugió furiosa.  
**- ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas conocerlos?** – Le grité a mi vez.  
**- ¡Porque no quiero hacerles daño! –** Protestó desasiéndose de mí. - **¿Estás contento ya?  
- Hermione, puede que sea un vampiro joven… pero sé controlarme más de lo que aparento y estamos hablando de conocer a mis hijos… ¡Por Caín, no voy a dañarles! –** Seguí protestando.  
**- ¡Ya sé que tú no les harías daño!  
- ¿Y por qué dudas de mí?  
-¡No dudo de ti… dudo de mí!** – Estallando en lágrimas. De inmediato la rodeé con mis brazos. **– No quiero verlos recién convertida… no quiero borrar todo lo que siento por ellos y sustituirlo por la sed de sangre de una vampira… -** Llorando contra mi pecho.  
**- Eso no va a ocurrir, cariño… -** besando su cabello. **– Y no tendrás que esperar durante años para verles.** – Acariciando su espalda con ternura. **– Sólo unas pocas semanas, lo que tardes en acostumbrarte.  
- Pero tú tardaste mucho más…** - protestó con la voz ahogada.  
**- Todos te dirán que yo tardé porque soy un testarudo cabeza hueca que no quiso hacer caso de muchos consejos, pero tú eres Hermione Granger, no eres como yo.** – Besando su frente. – **Eres una alumna aplicada que atiende siempre a las instrucciones de su profesor… -** Dedicándole una sonrisa de consuelo. **– A veces creo que eres mejor vampira que yo… y eso que eres humana todavía.** – Besando su nariz. **– Lo siento… -** Besando sus labios.  
**- No, yo lo siento, por hacerte pensar que yo temía que fueses tú el malo de la película.** – Murmuró acurrucándose contra mí.  
**- Supongo que es la costumbre…** - me sonreí. **– Siempre me tocaba ser el malo en todas las conspiraciones de Potter… ¿no?  
- A veces también le tocaba a Snape.** – Puntualizó.  
**- Bueno, pero ahora sabes que los vampiros no siempre somos los malos de la peli, y tú tampoco lo serás.  
- ¿Me devuelves ahora mis libros?** – Pidió mirándome con esos ojos dorados suyos.  
**- ¿Qué me harías si no te los devolviese?** – Pregunté volviendo a besarla.  
**- ¿Ves el sofá al fondo de la cámara?** – Fue lo único que dijo.  
**- Convencido. –** Afirmando con la cabeza mientras ella se reía divertida. – **Todos tuyos.** – Haciendo aparecer de nuevo los pesados volúmenes y los pergaminos.

* * *

Con la cercanía de los exámenes, parecía que el castillo volvía a su normalidad, la que habría tenido de no estar ocupado por un grupo de vampiros con mala leche. Era habitual ver a grupos de estudiantes reunidos con las cabezas muy juntas en los terrenos del castillo, estudiando todos alguna materia. Los que no tenían que enfrentarse a exámenes, estaban más relajados porque podían disponer de algunas áreas para ellos solos. Algunos de los que tenían que hacer el examen, superaron sus reticencias y miedos e incluso se acercaron a preguntarle cosas a Lameth y Jules

Pero nos dimos cuenta de que había otro tipo de corrillos que poblaban los pasillos. Muchos estaban formados por los supervivientes a las torturas de Tony, aquellos que se habían librado de la muerte para caer en la tortura. No dejamos de observarlos con ojo avizor y escuchar sus conversaciones. Nos sonreímos al enterarnos de cuáles eran sus vanas esperanzas. Al parecer, se creían que, cuando llegasen los examinadores, se acabaría el dominio de terror que habíamos impuesto en el castillo. Pobres ilusos. Resultó divertido ver sus caras cuando al fin llegaron los examinadores.

No hizo falta que recibiese ningún tipo de aviso o advertencia para saber exactamente cuándo llegarían los examinadores. Los enviaba el Ministerio, en acuerdo con el Consejo Escolar, por lo que Lucius sabía cuándo iban a llegar, ergo, tenía a mi alcance la lista exacta de cuántos examinadores vendrían, sus nombres y todo lo necesario. Es lo bueno de tenerle como mi marioneta, puedo acceder a su mente en cualquier momento y extraer toda la información que necesito. Por eso estábamos preparados para recibirles aquella mañana de mayo.

Filch les abrió las puertas y les condujo hacia el despacho del director, que ocupaba Lameth, por supuesto. Allí disfrutaron de un desayuno en compañía del atlante y de César. Si los examinadores tenían alguna intención de protestar por la situación de la escuela, una vez pasaron por el Ventrue, desapareció por completo. No iban a influir en sus decisiones académicas, tan sólo impedirían que fuesen capaces de transmitir nada de lo que descubriesen acerca de nosotros al Ministerio. Para ellos, simplemente se habían adelantado las fechas de los exámenes por considerarlo apropiado a tenor de algunos eventos ocurridos en el colegio. Cuando salieron de aquella reunión, dieron comienzo las pesadillas de muchos de los alumnos.

El primero de todos fue el Extasis teórico de Encantamientos. Como siempre, tuvo lugar en el Gran Comedor. En cuanto terminó el desayuno se desalojó para que Lameth lo convirtiese en una gran sala de exámenes. Sorprendió a varios de los alumnos el ver que muchos de los vampiros íbamos a realizar los exámenes. Pero no sé por qué se sorprendieron tanto, Lucian les había dejado muy claro que yo estaba allí para terminar con mi educación y los otros cuatro vampiros habían demostrado su interés en poder realizar aquellos exámenes. Nos tuvimos que sentar en orden alfabético, para no variar. Fue divertido cuando comenzaron con la lista.

Las listas de Hogwarts son mágicas. Desde un principio, una pluma registra los nombres de los nacidos con el don de la magia y, a partir de ahí, todos nuestros nombres pasan a ser gestionados mágicamente mientras estemos en el colegio. Probablemente Lameth y su relación con el castillo hubiese hecho efecto en aquellas listas, pues el primero en ser llamado fue él, no por su pseudónimo, sino por su verdadero nombre.

**- ¡Maldito saco de piedras! –** Rugió hacia las paredes. **- ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que toquetear las malditas listas? –** Se calló un momento, como si escuchase. - **¡Sólo te pedí que modificases esos dos nombres, no el de todos los demás! –** Siguió protestando mientras se encaminaba hacia el pupitre.

Quien supervisaría el examen era el propio Dumbledore, su rostro estaba blanco cuando revisó la lista tras aquel arrebato de ira de Lameth, algo poco usual en el atlante. Nos lo explicamos cuando dijo el siguiente nombre. Mirdin.

**- Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación con este saco de piedras… -** Le dijo Ziva cuando se dejó caer en el pupitre al lado de Lameth.

Sammael no protestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el tercer pupitre. Hubo otras sorpresas para algunos. Como el que a Isabel la llamasen Farida, que al parecer era el nombre que le daba su padre, a ella le extrañó, pero ocupó su puesto sin otra cosa que un encogimiento de hombros. Las exclamaciones vinieron a partir de que Ginebra fuese asignada a la letra D, su apellido ahora era Deveraux. Debía de habérselo cambiado en cuanto abandonó por completo toda ligadura con sus padres y su hermano, cuando se convirtió en ghoul de Lucian. Crucé los dedos para que ese cambio no se aplicase a todos los demás ghoules. Curiosamente, los dos de Isabel resultaron ser hermanos, tanto Ayden como Zanaa'h fueron llamados para realizar el examen con el mismo apellido, Ibn Haquim. Lo poco que sabía de árabe me permitió adivinar que Ibn significaba "hijo de".

Reconozco que crecí varios centímetros cuando, después de llamarme a mí, llamaron a Hermione con mi apellido. Ella se sentó a mi lado con una radiante sonrisa, el castillo reconocía nuestro matrimonio de facto aunque no se hubiese realizado ninguna ceremonia. Quizás por eso no había llamado a Daphne, que no dejaba de dirigir varias miradas nerviosas a Dumbledore mientras terminaba con la lista. Después de nosotros, vino Lavender cono el apellido McCaan, en lugar del suyo que era Brown. Y sí, exactamente después de nombrar a Blaise, llamaron a Daphne Zabini. Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero mi pobre ghoul no pudo hacer otra cosa que disculparse con la mirada.

Los cuestionarios aparecieron ante nosotros, junto con un tintero, una pluma y varios rollos de pergamino. De inmediato nos pusimos a escribir. Se notó perfectamente quiénes tenían sangre vampírica a partir de entonces. Los ghoules comenzaron a escribir a una velocidad asombrosa, lo que hizo que muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor alzasen la mirada al escuchar el rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino a esa velocidad. Los vampiros tampoco nos quedábamos atrás, una vez concentrados en aquella tarea de escribir, dimos rienda suelta a nuestra propia naturaleza y nos olvidamos por completo de las apariencias.

**- ¡Ya terminé! –** Anunció Tony diez minutos más tarde de empezar el examen.  
**- Creí que estaba interesado en hacer el examen, señor… -** Dumbledore se atascó, no sabía cómo llamarle.  
**- Déjelo en Tony, es más fácil. –** Le sonrió el druida. – **Y no dije que no quisiese hacerlo, dije que ya terminé. –** Entregándole un grueso rollo de pergamino.  
**- Disculpe, ahora que él ha hablado… me permite una pregunta.** – Intervino Lameth. - **¿Puedo hacer el examen en otro idioma que no sea el inglés?  
- No toques las narices… -** Protestó Ziva. **– Ya me está costando un mundo no meter nada en hebreo…  
- Por eso lo pregunto… es que llevo medio examen en atlante.** – Se disculpó Lameth.  
**- Dirk, tendrás que usar una lengua que esté viva o de la que existan registros con los que puedan hacer comparaciones. –** Suspiró Tony. **– O haz como yo, primero lo hice en britano y luego lo traduje al inglés.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Terminas antes.  
- ¡Buena idea!** – Exclamaron Ziva y Lameth juntos. Y se pusieron a escribir como locos en sus pergaminos.  
**- Eso sí… -** Tony se dirigió a Dumbledore. **– ¿Por qué carajo los llaman Éxtasis? Vale que es divertido hacer exámenes, pero no tiene ni pizca de erótico… mucho menos estando en primera fila.  
- Son las siglas de ****Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas****. –** Explicó Dumbledore.  
**- Tampoco tienen nada de terribles… -** El druida se marchó de la sala mascullando para sí. – **Estos magos de tres al cuarto… si llegan a estar durante las pruebas para druida, otro gallo les cantaba. **

Una hora más tarde, Hermione y yo nos levantamos para entregar nuestros exámenes, casi al mismo tiempo. Isabel y los dos ghoules también se levantaron y entregaron varios rollos de pergamino. Isabel negó con la cabeza al mirar en dirección a Lameth y Ziva. Sus rollos de examen caían de sus pupitres hacia delante y hacían ondas contra la tarima en la que estaba situado el gigante reloj de arena.

**- Alguien tendría que decirles que aún tienen que traducir todo eso…** - Murmuró Ayden.  
**- Y que dudo mucho que se lo vayan a leer todo.** – Añadió Zanaa'h.  
**- Yo no digo ni pío… que luego llevo las culpas.** – Se encogió de hombros Isa. – **Ya se pelearán más tarde.  
- Eso es lo que me preocupa. –** Protestó Ayden mientras salíamos del examen. **– Que van a discutir como fieras porque no les van a tener en cuenta ninguna de sus teorías.  
- ¿Cómo es que vosotros también hacéis el examen?** – Preguntó Hermione cuando estábamos fuera.  
**- Es que nos gusta hacer exámenes.** – Dijeron a coro los dos ghoules con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.  
**- Ya está, chicos… -** Dijo Adriana saliendo de la sala. **– Ya les he dicho a esos dos locos que dejen de poner chorradas y que se concentren en traducirlos.  
- ¿Al final en qué idioma lo está haciendo cada uno? –** Pregunté por mera curiosidad.  
**- Dirk está haciéndolo en atlante, AJ en una mezcla de atlante, hebreo y latín.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **La pobre me da penita… tiene tal cacao de idiomas en su joven cabecita.** – Suspiró. – **Yo hice como mi marido, primero lo escribí en italiano y luego lo traduje al inglés. –** Con una risita divertida. – **Por eso tardé tanto.  
- Nosotros hicimos lo mismo…** - comentó Ayden. – **Pero es preferible tardar un poco más a meter la pata y estar borrando cada tres párrafos que escribes.  
- ¿Qué pusisteis en la cuarta pregunta?** – Comenzó Hermione. – **El encantamiento era "anapneo"… ¿verdad?  
- Sí.** – Le confirmé.  
**- ¿Y en la pregunta numero veinte?** – Preguntó ansiosa, viendo cómo retorcía las manos como nunca le había visto hacer. **- ¿Qué pusisteis? Porque a lo mejor me equivoqué…  
- No, paso de tus neuras este año… -** Dijo Harry en cuanto la vio al salir por la puerta. **– Esta vez que te aguanten otros… -** Retrocediendo hacia un pasillo. **– Me llega con hacer el examen una vez, no voy a repasar cada una de mis respuestas una por una sólo para que te quede claro qué has puesto y qué no en cada una de ellas.  
- Draco…** - Cogiéndome del brazo nerviosa. - **¿Y si me he equivocado? ¿Y si suspendo? –** Preguntó totalmente fuera de sí.  
**- Fida'i, tranquilízate… -** Isabel la tomó de las manos y deshizo la presa que tenía sobre mí. **– Eres una mujer muy inteligente, has rellenado todas las respuestas, no has dejado ninguna en blanco y seguro que sacas la nota más alta de todas, no has de preocuparte ni ponerte nerviosa por ello.  
- Pero… puedo equivocarme… no soy perfecta.** – Temblando.  
**- En ese caso, no pasará nada.** – Le sonreí, permitiéndole que estrujase mis manos con su nueva fuerza, no me hacía daño. **– Te seguiremos queriendo aunque te hayas equivocado en una respuesta… y no pasará nada malo, porque nuestras vidas no dependen de las notas que saquemos en estos exámenes.  
- ¡Pero yo quiero aprobar!** – Exclamó aterrorizada.  
**- ¡Por Maat!** – Bramó Tony. **– No voy a soportarte yo también si esto es lo que nos espera tras cada examen… -** La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos. **– Vas a aprobarlo todo, ¿vale? Sólo preséntate y escribe. –** Soltándola. - **¿Alguien quiere tomarse una copita mientras esperamos al próximo?** – Sonriéndonos a todos. **– Le dije a Barbie que organizase un refrigerio en la explanada de enfrente.  
- ¿Tú, sentándote en el suelo?** – Se burló Ayden.  
**- ¡Por supuesto que no!** – Mirándolo horrorizado. – **Tenemos mantas, han sido lavadas varias veces para eliminar cualquier tipo de infección y le he dicho a Ennoia que aleje a todos los bichos de la zona… no quiero que afecten a la comida.  
- Y yo que quería tirarme en la hierba un ratito…** - suspiró Zanaa'h.  
**- Pues si lo haces no te acerques a mí… -** la amenazó el druida saliendo por la gran puerta principal.  
**- Y pensar que ese mismo tipo se dedicaba a bailar desnudo y lleno de barro en torno a una hoguera… -** murmuró Ayden.  
**- Probablemente le viene de su sire… -** comentó Isabel encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo al druida al exterior.

Salimos todos al exterior y fuimos esperando a los que aún estaban en el examen. Bárbara y Luca estaban fuera con todo un picnic organizado. Teníamos varias mantas para poder tumbarnos o sentarnos, un cesto repleto de comida y un delicioso sol primaveral que intentaba calentar un poco la mañana. Casi podía dar la impresión de que no nos preocupaba nada en absoluto y que simplemente íbamos a disfrutar de un refrigerio campestre totalmente inocente. No tenía nada que ver el que la mayoría fuésemos vampiros, que el resto fuesen ghoules o magos y que estábamos en plena época de exámenes mientras nos preparábamos para ser atacados por una pandilla de vampiros sanguinarios.

Nos tumbamos en las mantas en torno a Bárbara, que era la encargada de repartir los platos de comida, mientras Luca servía vino en las copas. Pronto se nos fueron uniendo más miembros de la familia, hasta que organizamos una verdadera fiesta campestre. Las odaliscas prepararon una zona con alfombras y cojines mullidos para Haquim a la sombra de un roble y se dedicaron a depositar frutas y manjares directamente en sus labios. César también se acercó, curtido en cientos de expediciones, no dudó en sentarse en el suelo y escuchar atentamente todo lo que Hermione tenía que contar acerca de su examen.

**- ¿Qué tal, estudiantes? –** Se mofó Lucian dejándose caer en la hierba, entre los dos grupos que disfrutábamos de ese pequeño relajo entre exámenes. **– Ya veo que no os podéis separar de los libros…** - Tomando un poco de fruta y queso que le ofreció Bárbara.  
**- Mientras estás examinándote está totalmente prohibido revisar los apuntes y libros.** – Comentó el druida con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba recostado en una manta, reposando su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa, como siempre. **– Eso sólo puede embotar la mente.  
- ¿Y este Ribera del Duero del 80 no embota? –** Dándole un sorbo a la copa que le tendió Luca.  
**- Eso ayuda a que la mente se abra a la magia… -** Se carcajeó Julia.  
**- ¿Cómo te va, Hermione? Te veo un poco nerviosa…** - Comentó con una ceja levantada en mi dirección.  
**- Lo siento, Luc, pero siempre me ocurre lo mismo con los exámenes… tengo tanto miedo de fallar. –** Se disculpó Hermione.  
**- ¡Ya está bien!** – Protesté. – **Tony te ha asegurado que aprobarías siempre que te presentes, César ha sido un oyente paciente y ha escuchado cada una de tus cuitas, ahora vas a relajarte. –** Tomándola por la cintura y tirando de ella, haciendo que cayese sobre mi pecho en el proceso.  
**- Draco… olvídalo, nada puede hacer que me relaje. –** Protestó intentando zafarse de mí. – **Ron y Harry intentaron de todo durante los TIMOs…  
- Pero no intentaron esto… -** Besándola.  
- **¡Ese es mi chiquillo!** – Me jaleó Lucian.

Lentamente Hermione fue relajándose entre mis brazos, olvidándose de pergaminos, plumas, pupitres y varitas, concentrándose únicamente en mis besos. No iba a hacerle el amor con toda mi familia presente, eso se daba por descontado, pero sí podía hacer que su mente se librase de todo el lastre y dejase su nerviosismo a un lado. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío por completo rodé levemente para hacer que descansase sobre el colchón de mullida hierba que cubría la manta, pero no cesé de besarla ni un segundo.

**- ¡Menudo espectáculo estáis dando!** – Protestó Ginebra de fondo.

Eso hizo que alzase ligeramente la mirada y escrutase nuestros alrededores. Tony también estaba en brazos de su esposa, Haquim tenía a una de sus odaliscas en el regazo, Luca abrazaba a Justin que sólo tenía ojos para él. Muchos más habían salido del examen y estaban reunidos en torno al picnic. Pero comprendí las palabras de Ginebra cuando escuché unas exclamaciones de asombro en la cercanía. Varios alumnos de cursos inferiores nos observaban estupefactos, algunos tenían caras de verdadero asombro, las chicas se habían sonrojado, los chicos miraban con avidez, intentando captar algo que no iba a ocurrir ni siquiera en sus sueños.

**- ¿No ha salido Ziva? –** Preguntó Isabel a la pelirroja.  
**- Me temo que alguien va a tener que sacar a esos dos de ahí, están discutiendo con los examinadores si es necesario encuadernar o no su examen. –** Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- ¡Por favor!** – Protestó Isabel mientras se levantaba y salía en dirección al castillo. Escuché las carcajadas de César y Lucian.  
**- Muchacho, deja ya de aturdir a tu mujer y bebe un poco para recuperar fuerzas… -** Me instó mi sire entre risas.  
**- No sé, mi señor…** - Dije con una sonrisa, viendo los labios hinchados de Hermione y sus ojos dorados con las pupilas dilatadas. – **No quiero arriesgarme a que mi empeño se vea frustrado…** - Acariciando el contorno de su rostro. - **¿Estáis más relajada, mi dama?  
- Quizá… -** Correspondiendo a mi sonrisa. **– Aunque no deberíais atribuiros todo el mérito, mi señor. –** Alzando la cabeza para besarme una vez más, atrapando mi labio entre sus dientes, acariciándolo con ellos. **– Creo que el vino también ha tenido algo que ver…  
- Es bueno saberlo… -** Irguiéndome pero acariciando su brazo en el proceso. **– Tony, hazte con un buen surtido de esta añada… ¡Por lo que más quieras!  
- ¿Quieres emborrachar a tu mujer?** – Se carcajeó el druida.  
**- No, pero lo necesitaremos si queremos seguir cuerdos al final de esta semana. –** Riéndome con él.

Alguien encontró el valor, entre el grupito de curiosos, para acercarse a nosotros. Me sorprendí al reconocer a Ronald, con el rostro congestionado por alguna razón, quizás vergüenza o ira. ¿Quién puede saberlo a ciencia cierta con este individuo? Avanzó hasta casi llegar al límite que marcaban las mantas y se puso firme, mirando a su hermana e intentando hacer caso omiso de todos los demás. Ginebra estaba sentada en el regazo de mi sire y recibía de él pedacitos de queso, entre carcajadas de absoluto alborozo, pues lo estaban tomando como un juego.

**- ¿Ginny, puedo hablar contigo un momento?** – Dijo con tono grave.  
**- Di lo que quieras, Ronnie.** – Tragando el último cachito de queso y tomando la copa para mojarlo.  
**- En privado… si es posible, claro.** – Carraspeó.  
**- Ron, estoy con mi familia, puedes hablar libremente. –** Ella lo miró con seriedad.  
**- ¿Tu… familia? –** Preguntó turbado.  
**- Sí, creí que había quedado claro cuando Dumbledore pasó lista.** – Encogiéndose de hombros tras darle un sorbo al vino. **– Ahora ellos son mi familia… -** haciendo un gesto para abarcarnos a todos. – **Mi señor, mis hermanos, mis primos, mis tíos… ellos son los que me han acogido con los brazos abiertos tal como soy, sin pedirme que cambie nada de mi personalidad.  
- ¿Por eso te has cambiado de apellido? –** Preguntó entre dientes. Sus puños estaban apretados y blancos, debía de estar conteniendo buena parte de su rabia para no provocarnos.  
**- Pues sí. No me siento una Weasley desde hace mucho, a Lucian le gustó que quisiese adoptar su apellido y no creo que le haga ningún mal a nadie. Si me hubiese casado, habría cambiado igualmente. –** Le explicó con absoluta tranquilidad. **– Puedes escribirles una carta a nuestros padres comunicándoles ese detalle insignificante…  
- ¿Insignificante? –** Bramó. **– ¡Estás diciéndome que ya no reconoces a nuestra familia como tuya y dices que es un detalle insignificante!  
- No te pongas así, Ronnie, por favor.** – Protestó Ginebra con hastío. **– Es algo que sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, no veo por qué le das tanta importancia ahora. Sí, he dejado de reconocer la autoridad que nuestros padres puedan tener sobre mí. Sí, me he entregado por completo a estar con un vampiro, beber su sangre, servirle en todo lo que desee… Pero hay algo de lo que te olvidas en todo lo que pasa por tu mente… -** enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia. **– También me dedico a ser feliz, sin remordimientos y sin estar pendiente del qué dirán.  
- ¿Ya empezamos otra vez? –** Recriminó Harry tras Ronald. – **Ron, no le des vueltas, Ginebra es feliz, Hermione es feliz, yo soy feliz… el único amargado aquí eres tú.  
****- I want to be forgotten, and I don't want to be reminded… -** Comenzó a canturrear Ginebra, obviando por completo a su hermano. (Traducción aproximada: Quiero ser olvidada y no quiero ser recordada) - **¿Os suena a alguno?** – Preguntó a la concurrencia.  
**- You say "please don't make this harder." No, I won't yet.** – Completó Luca con una carcajada. (Traducción aproximada: Tu dices "por favor, no lo hagas más duro". No, no lo haré todavía.)  
**- I want to be beside her. ****She wanna be admired. –** Siguió Harry, entrando en el círculo que formábamos todos, dejando atrás a Ron. Se arrodilló frente a Ginebra y le ofreció un pedazo de fruta con sus labios. Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa, besándolo como jamás había hecho frente a su hermano. (Traducción aproximada: Quiero estar a su lado. Ella quiere ser admirada)  
**- ¡Bárbara, querida, ve a por una lira que nos hemos puesto cantarines!** – Propuso Tony divirtiéndose con el curso que estaba tomando su idea de un picnic.  
**- ¿Sólo la lira, mi señor? –** Preguntó ella mientras se ponía en pie para cumplir su orden.  
**- ¡Bah! Trae los instrumentos que encuentres por ahí, malo será que no se nos ocurra algo.** – Dándole una palmada cariñosa en el trasero cuando pasó a su lado.

El pelirrojo no entendió las indirectas de su hermana y su amigo, continuó allí, enfadándose cada vez más porque le ignorábamos completamente. Aunque no sé con exactitud qué fue lo que más le indignaba, si el que no le hiciésemos el más mínimo caso o que su hermana fuese el centro de atención, recibiendo besos tanto de mi sire como de Harry, comida que caía en su boca de forma impúdica o que todos fuesen testigos de aquello. Porque aún disponíamos de un nutrido grupito de curiosos en los alrededores que no perdían detalle de cada uno de nuestros gestos.

**- Voy a intentar razonar con él.** – Me dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.  
**- Cariño, no te lo recomiendo… -** Amagando el detenerla al acariciar sus tobillos. – **No creo que sea una buena idea…  
- Tranquilo, cariño, sabes que ahora no puede hacerme nada… -** Agachándose para besarme con dulzura.  
**- No temo a sus puños o a su magia, sino al daño que pueda hacerte con sus palabras y su amargura. –** Suplicándole con la mirada que no fuese.  
**- Por suerte en eso tengo mucha experiencia también. –** Acariciando mi mano al alejarse de mi lado en dirección a Ron. **– Vamos a hablar, Ron. –**Le propuso, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él lejos del corrillo que todos formábamos. Aunque no pudo evitar que tanto Ayden como Zanaa'h se irguiesen de inmediato y se pusiesen en alerta ante cualquier eventualidad.

**- Todo esto es culpa tuya, Hermione.** – Le reprochó el pelirrojo cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia.  
**- Ron… aunque no te lo creas, no soy la culpable de todos los males del mundo.** – Suspiró Hermione. – **De lo único que soy culpable es de enamorarme de alguien que no es de tu agrado, por lo demás… todo ha ocurrido por razones completamente ajenas a mí.** – Hablándole en tono calmado.  
**- ¡No!** – Protestó el chico. **– Tú metiste a Malfoy en nuestra torre, con él vinieron todos los demás vampiros… pero si no lo hubieses metido en Gryffindor, mi hermana seguiría con Harry…  
- Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad, Ron.** – Le atajó Hermione. **– La relación entre Ginebra y Harry, hacía tiempo que estaba sentenciada. No eran compatibles en demasiados aspectos. Ella es demasiado liberal para la mente de Harry, necesita emociones que él no puede proporcionarle. Desde que conozco a Harry, él sólo ha querido que lo dejen en paz y tener una familia. ¿Sabes que va a casarse y ser padre este verano? –** Le anunció. El chico se quedó mirándola estupefacto. **– Sí, Harry va a formar una familia con Felicia. Como puedes ver, no todo son desgracias, también hay aspectos positivos en todos los cambios que se han producido.  
- ¿Y cómo puede estar seguro Harry de que el niño será suyo?** – Atacó Ronald con un tono venenoso. **– Recuerdo perfectamente lo fulana que era Felicia.  
- No, Ron, me temo que ahí estás muy equivocado, tú crees que Feli es una fulana, pero eso no la convierte en ello.** – Le sermoneó mi esposa. **– Felicia no es más que un espíritu libre, igual que Ginebra, pero hace tiempo que escogió a Harry para compartir su vida con él. Ella no necesita más emociones que las que él puede ofrecerle. Pero Ginebra sí que quiere mucho más. Intenta ponerte en su lugar por un segundo, Ron.** – Le pidió con calma. **– Intenta ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y no desde el tuyo. Ella se encontraba atrapada, como si estuviese enjaulada, ahora puede hacer lo que quiera, estar con quien le plazca, manejar una serie de poderes con los que nunca soñó, tener una familia que no intenta empujarla a un estilo de vida que no es el que ella quiere. ¿Preferirías que tanto tu hermana como tu amigo se hubiesen visto obligados a casarse por las conveniencias sociales y que fuesen desdichados toda la vida? ¿No lo ves en sus ojos o lo escuchas en sus risas? Los dos son felices a su manera y aceptan perfectamente las diferencias del otro. Les he escuchado bromear y reír más desde que forman parte de esta familia que cuando estábamos juntos en la sala de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Me vas a decir que tú también eres feliz con ese muerto viviente?** – Rumió entre dientes.  
**- Más de lo que jamás pude imaginar, Ron. Draco y yo estamos enamorados desde mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriese, pero no podíamos dejar que los demás viesen nuestros sentimientos, teníamos que ocultarlos por nuestro bien y el de todos los que nos rodeaban.** – Le confesó. – **Ahora él es mi marido, es el padre de mis hijos, será mi compañero para toda la eternidad… Puede que te resulte difícil de comprender porque sé que aspirabas a que, con el tiempo, me fijase en ti como algo más que un amigo. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Igual que con Harry, me resultaba imposible verte de esa manera. Si entendieses eso, a lo mejor no te resultaría tan difícil de aceptar que…  
- Un momento… ¿has dicho que es el padre de tus hijos?** – La interrumpió. - **¿Cómo es posible que ese fiambre te haya dejado preñada?  
- Ron, no pienso explicártelo… y te agradecería que intentases ser un poco más cortés cuando te refieras a mi marido. –** Poniéndose firme. **– Estaba intentando decirte que…  
- Y dices que va a ser tu compañero para toda la eternidad… ¿acaso va a convertirte en una más de ellos? –** Con el rostro lívido.  
**- No, lo hará Lucian.** – Le corrigió ella. **– Pero nos estamos yendo del tema…  
- ¡Qué tema ni qué rabos de gaitas! –** Bramó. **- ¿Cómo puedes estar hablando tan tranquila de convertirte en otra sanguijuela?  
- Ron, te pido que dejes de insultarles, por favor. –** La mandíbula de Hermione se estaba tensando. **– Estoy intentando tener una conversación racional contigo… no me vuelvas a interrumpir…  
- ¿O qué? –** Retándola con la mirada y los gestos. **- ¿Vas a darme una paliza? ¿Vas a maldecirme? ¿Vas a burlarte de mí?  
- No, dejarás de importarme un bledo… -** Le advirtió, furiosa.  
**- Pues a lo mejor prefiero que dejes de preocuparte tanto por mí… no vaya a ser que luego quieras chuparme la sangre. –** Poniéndose ufano.  
**- Ya te gustaría…** - Mirándolo con desprecio. **– Está visto que sólo tienes la cabeza para sostener sombreros. –** Girándose y dando la conversación por zanjada.  
**- ¡No te vayas todavía!** – Tomándola del brazo. Ayden y Zanaa'h se situaron de inmediato al lado de Hermione.  
- **¿Te molesta este piojo?** – Preguntó Ayden, mirando a Ron desde arriba.  
**- ¡Vaya, ya me había olvidado de que siempre te sabes rodear de buenos guardaespaldas! –** Se burló Ron. **- ¿Tu perfecto maridito no viene a defenderte también?  
- Mi marido está calculando cómo arrancarte el brazo sin salpicarme con tu sangre…** - lo amenazó Hermione. **– Te recomiendo que me sueltes, si no quieres comprobar lo que puede hacer a distancia…  
- Ya ha demostrado que es un asesino como todos los demás de su calaña.** – Soltándola bruscamente.  
**- No, en eso te equivocas. –** Repuso Zanaa'h con una sonrisa. **– Él sólo es un vampiro, nosotros somos los asesinos profesionales.  
- Dejadlo, vosotros dos.** – Alejando de allí a los dos ghoules Assamitas. – **No merece la pena que os molestéis… debí de hacer caso a Draco y pasar de él.**

**- No pasa nada, H, es normal… -** Zanaa'h rodeó sus hombros con cariño. **– Tú siempre ves lo mejor de las personas, por eso te pasan estas cosas.  
- Tú confía en nosotros, que tenemos experiencia.** – Ayden abrazó su cintura y besó su frente. **– No intentes razonar con mentes vacías de juicio y corazones rebosantes de odio.  
- Sólo quería intentarlo… -** murmuró Hermione mientras la dejaban a mi lado.  
**- Lo sé, amor mío.** – Le dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos. **– Pero no tiene remedio. No es culpa tuya… no le hagas caso.** – Besando su mejilla.  
**- ¿De verdad no es culpa mía?** – Acurrucándose contra mí, como siempre hacía cuando estaba deprimida. No escuchaba los cánticos a los que se habían dedicado todos en cuanto Bárbara llegó con los instrumentos.  
**- Bueno, a lo mejor tiene razón y es culpa tuya…** - Dije burlón. **– Según su lógica, también eres la culpable del agujero de ozono, del asesinato de Kennedy, del hambre en el tercer mundo, del holocausto nazi y de la creación de la bomba nuclear… ¿Estás segura de que no fuiste tú la que bombardeó Hiroshima?  
- Te adoro cuando te pones muggle para animarme. –** Mirándome con una leve sonrisa.  
**- Y yo te adoro cuando me das razones para protegerte como lo más preciado en este mundo. –** Besando sus labios dulcemente.

Poco después, Isabel regresó con los que se habían quedado hasta el último minuto para hacer el examen. Lameth y Ziva no dejaban de discutir en atlante acerca de las respuestas apropiadas, de que cada uno había escogido una encuadernación fabulosa y que deberían de haberles hecho caso y permitirles usarlas. Isa negaba con la cabeza ante tanta discusión, parecía contenerse para no usar el poder de la Extinción para dejar de escuchar su incesante parloteo. Pero su rostro se tensó de un modo diferente cuando vio la expresión que tenía Hermione en el suyo. En segundos se situó a nuestro lado y tomó la mano de Hermione, preocupada, buscando en su mirada la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada o la invitación a ejecutar a quien la hubiese dejado en ese estado de pesadumbre.

**- No, Hashashiyyin, no debes matar al responsable…** - murmuró Hermione comprendiendo perfectamente todo lo que la asesina le estaba diciendo con su mirada. – **Es sólo un necio. No merece el honor de morir por tus manos.** – Acariciando el rostro de Isa antes de darle un suave beso en los labios como gesto de agradecimiento y cariño.

Se suponía que tendríamos el examen teórico de las asignaturas durante la mañana y el práctico por la tarde, como siempre. Algunos teníamos bastantes asignaturas, por lo que tendríamos que realizar distintos exámenes en un mismo día. Aunque aquel lunes sólo estábamos obligados a realizar los relacionados con Encantamientos, el resto de la semana sería un poco más caótico. Por eso la fiesta campestre continúo en cuanto todos estuvimos reunidos.

Nos saltamos la comida en el Gran Comedor pues disponíamos de todo lo necesario allí. No sólo estaba para que quienes teníamos que examinarnos nos relajásemos, también para que el resto de los alumnos no tuviesen que sufrir nuestra ominosa presencia aquel día. Ya tenían suficiente con la sombra de los exámenes sobre sus cabezas. Bárbara había cumplido las indicaciones de su señor y traído varios instrumentos para amenizar la reunión. Los magos se animaron a cantar, desafinando bastante, algunas canciones que conocían de los grupos de brujas y magos que escuchaban en la radio. Muchos se sorprendieron cuando Lucian comenzó a tocar el arpa y Lara lo acompañó con su voz, cantando una dulce y triste canción medieval. Más tarde, Tony se animó a tocar Greensleeves. Aaliyah también tomó un instrumento y quiso unirse al ambiente relajado de la reunión con una deliciosa melodía.

**- ¿Todos los vampiros tienen la obligación de saber tocar algo?** – Preguntó Blaise a mi lado, arrobado por la música.  
**- No.** – Me sonreí. – **Lo que pasa es que para nosotros es un pasatiempo más, también ayuda a que nuestras manos se vuelvan más ágiles, agudiza nuestros sentidos y es un buen ejercicio mental. –** Le expliqué.  
**- Recuerdo cómo tocaste en Navidades… nos dejaste a todos de piedra.** – Me confesó. **- ¿Echas de menos tu piano?  
- Sé tocar varios instrumentos, Blaise, no sólo el piano.** – Le aclaré. **– Pero ahora no estoy de humor…** - Estrechando ligeramente a Hermione contra mí.  
**- A lo mejor si tocases algo, tu humor mejoraría.** – Me propuso mi esposa.  
**- No sé… sólo tengo una canción en la mente en estos momentos… -** protesté. – **No sería tampoco muy apropiada y no están todos los instrumentos…** - Intentando zafarme.  
**- Toca para mí, por favor.** – Me pidió Hermione.  
**- Eres una embaucadora… lo sabes, ¿verdad?** – Protesté.  
**- Se supone que ese es mi deber como esposa…** - replicó con una sonrisa pícara. **– Controlarte y hacer que te doblegues ante mis deseos.**

Negué con la cabeza pero no podía resistirme a su petición, me incorporé y me acerqué a Lameth para susurrarle aquello que necesitaba para poder ejecutar la pieza que tenía en mente. En cierto modo sabía que Hermione tenía razón, ella sabía cómo me entregaba a la música cada vez que me ponía a tocar. Lo más probable era que, dejándome llevar por completo por el ritmo, permitiendo que parte de mi rabia se deslizase en las notas, luego me encontrase mejor.

Tomé la guitarra más cercana, Lameth se había encargado de lanzar un encantamiento para que sonase como una guitarra eléctrica. Arañé las cuerdas con suavidad, al principio, intentando encontrar el punto apropiado. Pronto percibí el estruendo de la batería tras de mí, el atlante se había preocupado de todo, de algún modo se las había arreglado para que pudiese disponer de todo el acompañamiento necesario. En breve me entregué por completo a la pieza que no cesaba de rondar por mi mente. Lara conocía mi pasión por el grupo Metallica, por lo que no le extrañó que escogiese una de sus piezas para dejar salir mi rabia.

Era el odio que había sentido al ver cómo Ronald trataba a mi esposa, la manera tan vil en la que se había comportado con ella, rechazando su ayuda y su compasión. En aquel momento sentía que toda la furia se escapaba con cada uno de los acordes, descargando todo aquel sentimiento en las palabras que salían desgarradas de mi garganta. El deseo de haberlo estrujado entre mis manos cuando la tocó y se dirigió a ella con tanto veneno en sus palabras, se traslucía en la letra de aquella canción en particular.

Interiormente sabía que, el que hubiésemos empezado a dejarnos llevar por la parte más lírica de nosotros mismos era otro medio más para que, las presiones que habían estado allí durante toda la ocupación del castillo, desapareciesen en un momento de absoluta entrega y olvido de aquello que nos acechaba. En aquel momento no existía el Sabbat, ni Hogwarts, no había diferencia de clanes, de sangres, de nada. Sólo estábamos nosotros, como una familia unida que pasaba un buen rato.

Luca se animó a acompañarme en la siguiente pieza, a él también le gustaba el grupo y conocía bastantes de sus composiciones. Una vez que mi rabia se había disipado, sólo quedaba el ánimo de pasarlo bien. Por eso la siguiente pieza fue diferente. Se trataba de una canción sugerente y picante. Nos divertimos interpretándola, invitando a nuestras respectivas parejas a que se uniesen a nosotros. Justin se quedó asombrado al ver a Luca acariciar las cuerdas del bajo. Hermione se sonrió por todo lo que implicaba la letra. Directamente les indicábamos que éramos sus amantes, que les acechábamos como dos diablos malvados, que nos arrastrábamos por el suelo para buscarlos y entregarnos a los placeres de la carne con ellos.

La última pieza fue una petición de Tony. A él siempre le habían gustado las canciones de borrachos, supongo que por haber frecuentado tantas tabernas y burdeles. Nos entregamos divertidos a interpretar aquella que narraba las aventuras de un asaltante de caminos que roba a un hombre para ir a los brazos de una prostituta, pero que termina con sus huesos en la cárcel. El druida conocía la letra igualmente y se unió a nosotros dos para cantarla. Aquello demostraba cuán poco nos importaban ya los exámenes, sólo queríamos divertirnos y dejarnos llevar por aquella armonía que siempre existía entre nosotros.

El corrillo de curiosos había ido en aumento cuando nos dedicamos a cantar y tocar. No nos importaba en absoluto que se quedasen mirándonos y escuchándonos. Cuando primero se interpretaron las antiguas canciones, las melodías más suaves y delicadas, tristes en algunos casos, se quedaron asombrados. Algunos se rieron de las interpretaciones libres de los magos cuando intentaban emular a los grupos que ellos conocían. No se atrevían a acercarse más. Se quedaban en una prudente distancia y se sorprendieron cuando me llegó el turno de coger la guitarra. La primera de las canciones, en cierto modo, les dejó una clara impresión de cuán peligrosos éramos, la letra no es que fuese muy sutil. Hablaba de estrujar el mundo y dejar que su jugo cayese por mi garganta, era lo suficientemente gráfica en lo que respectaba a la naturaleza de un vampiro. La siguiente, la más picante, los intranquilizó un poco. La última, ya animó un poco más sus espíritus. Lo más probable es que, si no nos hubiesen tenido tanto miedo, se hubiesen contagiado del ambiente festivo que nos rodeaba.

Entre los curiosos había algún profesor, una de ellas era McGonagall. Por su gesto adusto y agrio pude deducir que no aprobaba en absoluto nuestro comportamiento. Seguramente pensaba que no era correcto que nos dedicásemos a festejar de ese modo nada más verse iniciada la temporada de exámenes. No en vano, nosotros éramos quienes habíamos acelerado las fechas de los mismos, los responsables de que algunos de sus alumnos pudiesen obtener notas insuficientes por no estar debidamente preparados. Quizás lo veía como una burla hacia toda la institución de la escuela, como si, divirtiéndonos de esa manera, nos estuviésemos mofando de la seriedad y concentración necesarias para poder enfrentarnos a los exámenes. Pero la verdad era muy diferente, no buscábamos meternos con nadie, sólo disfrutar de nuestras alegrías de vivir.

Después de aquella canción, Tony se animó para cantar otra de borrachos más cercana a la época medieval, con la ayuda de Lucian que se unió a él con entusiasmo. Contentos como estábamos, Haquim se atrevió a pedirles a sus odaliscas que danzasen para nosotros. Aaliyah y los ghoules de Isabel fueron los músicos, sus odaliscas se entregaron gustosas a interpretar la sensual danza, animando incluso a algunas de las chicas a que se les uniesen. Me sorprendió sobremanera que Hermione aceptase, todavía más el ver cómo se movía perfectamente al compás y no erraba ningún paso. Pero me recordé que había pasado mucho tiempo en su compañía.

Lameth fue el encargado de poner fin a la diversión recordándonos que teníamos el examen práctico de Encantamientos. Los que estábamos obligados a asistir protestamos por tener que abandonar al grupo cuando mejor nos lo estábamos pasando. Los que se quedaban nos intentaron animar asegurándonos que intentarían que la fiesta no decayese en nuestra ausencia y que nos esperarían hasta que terminásemos con aquella obligación. Así es que nos levantamos y partimos hacia el castillo, con sonrisas en nuestros rostros a pesar de estar a punto de enfrentarnos a la prueba más complicada de todas.

No es que tuviésemos miedo de suspender por no ser capaces de realizar los Encantamientos que nos propusiesen los examinadores, todo lo contrario. Nuestra preocupación estaba en acordarnos de utilizar las varitas, pronunciar las palabras o realizar los movimientos apropiados. Isabel rumiaba acerca del "maldito palito de los cojones" y miraba su varita con verdadero odio. Temí que se inflamase ante las furiosas miradas que le lanzaba.

Igual que durante los TIMOs, pasamos de tres en tres a la sala en que esperaban los examinadores. Eran dos mujeres con rostros serios que no invitaban en absoluto a que nos encontrásemos cómodos con el proceso y un hombre con expresión afable. Se suponía que cada uno de ellos tendría que evaluar a uno de nosotros, a mí me tocó situarme frente al caballero, Hermione y Lavender quedaron frente a las dos brujas.

**- Entiendo que sería correcto el darle mi enhorabuena, señor Malfoy. –** Comentó el anciano.  
**- ¿La enhorabuena? –** Confuso.  
**- Por su matrimonio.** – Señalando hacia Hermione con una sonrisa. **– Me alegra ver que las diferencias entre ustedes se han resuelto de este modo.  
- Bueno, en realidad aún estamos ultimando algunos detalles de la ceremonia… sin embargo el castillo parece considerarnos ya casados.** – Le expliqué, también con una sonrisa.  
**- La magia resulta difícil de explicar en algunas ocasiones. –** Negando con la cabeza. **– Bueno, no voy a entretenerle más, será mejor que demos comienzo a la prueba práctica para que pueda retirarse a estudiar para el resto de sus exámenes.**

Como en los TIMOs, se trataba de realizar varios encantamientos de manera continuada, ver si realmente sabíamos la mecánica de la magia, al menos como ellos lo tenían pensado. Hermione y yo, así como el resto de los vampiros y ghoules con magia, no requeríamos el uso de varita para poder canalizar nuestro potencial mágico. Pero hicimos lo que pudimos para que se creyesen que aún la utilizábamos. Seguro que se sorprendieron de que los resultados fuesen los mismos aunque no saliese ningún rayo de luz de la varita.

En cuanto terminamos, salimos de la sala y nos encontramos con Ginebra que nos esperaba con Ayden y Zanaa'h. Atravesamos las puertas del castillo y nos encontramos con la fiesta que estaba en pleno apogeo a la sombra de los árboles. Habían dejado a un lado los instrumentos y ahora era un equipo de música el que amenizaba la fiesta. Ginebra empezó a contonearse al ritmo frenético que sonaba cuando aún estábamos acercándonos. Ayden la cogió por la cintura y se unió a ella en el baile, la pelirroja se reía feliz. Nosotros nos dejamos caer en una de las mantas, Hermione no tenía ganas de bailar en ese momento, por lo que me limité a rodear su cintura con mis brazos y ver cómo el resto de mi familia se dedicaba a bailar sin control.

Las que más disfrutaban de todos nosotros eran Ginebra y Pansy. Las dos bailaron con la mayoría de los presentes, incluso entre sí. Consiguieron aumentar bastante la temperatura con sus movimientos seductores, Tony y Lucian se les unieron y dejaron a un lado la seriedad, sobre todo mi sire. Ziva estaba sentada cerca de nosotros y observaba con deleite cada uno de los contoneos de la pelirroja, en breve el aire se llenó con el aroma de las hormonas disparadas de la joven bruja. Hermione le dirigió entonces una mirada divertida, aunque se arrellanó más contra mi pecho, remarcando el poco interés que tenía ella por bailar. Ginebra vino entonces a pedirme que me uniese a ella en un baile.

**- ¡No seas aburrido, Draco!** – Protestó cuando me resistí a seguirla. – **Ya llega con que Hermi esté en plan pachorras…  
- Ve, Draco… -** me dijo mi esposa. **– No me importa.  
- ¿Estás segura? –** Mirándola a los ojos para cerciorarme.  
**- En serio, así disfrutaré un poco más de la vista.** – Replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Yo cuido de tu esposa mientras tanto.** – Se ofreció Blaise sentándose junto a Hermione.  
**- ¿Ves? Estoy en buenas manos… -** recostándose contra mi ghoul, amigo y amante.

Me levanté entonces y seguí a Ginebra al centro del círculo que habíamos formado con las mantas. Estaba terminando la canción que sonaba en ese momento y, cuando comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la siguiente, me giré para ver quién era el responsable. Isa, por supuesto, había puesto la misma canción que habíamos bailado ella y yo en la discoteca de Mithras. Negué con la cabeza cuando vi cómo ella se acercaba también para bailar con Ginebra y conmigo. Ambas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos. Ginebra se retorcía entre Isabel y yo, encendiendo aún más el ambiente, contoneando las caderas a un ritmo lento, rozando su trasero contra mí y sus pechos contra Isabel. Giró entre los dos para poder cambiar de postura, enfrentándose a mí entonces, rodeando mi cuello con uno de sus brazos y así mecerse conmigo. Isabel se unió a nosotros en ese cadencioso movimiento, sonriéndose al ver cómo la pelirroja se entregaba por completo a la música.

**- No sabía que Draco podía bailar de esa manera tan… sugerente.** – Comentó Blaise al oído de Hermione.  
**- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?** – Le replicó ella riéndose por lo bajo. **- ¿A que es una delicia verlo?** – Comentó cuando cambió la canción y ahora bailaba con Lavender, una pieza un poco más tranquila, pero igual de erótica en su ritmo.  
**- Reconozco que me están entrando ganas de bailar.** – Abrazando la cintura de Hermione y acercándola más a él.  
**- ¿Eres feliz, ahora que has podido obtener lo que querías? –** Le preguntó ella, acariciando sus brazos con ternura.  
**- En cierto modo. –** Sintiendo la mirada de mi amigo en cada uno de mis músculos. **– Me gustaría poder disfrutar un poco más de él, pero está contigo.  
- ¿Y si yo te diese permiso para estar con él, de vez en cuando? –** Reclinando la cabeza en su hombro.  
**- ¿De verdad harías eso?** – Mirándola sorprendido.  
**- Sí.** – Acariciando su mejilla y besando su mentón cariñosamente. – **Sé lo que sientes por él, lo entiendo y lo comparto. Ahora no vas a hacerle daño y tienes el detalle de no presionarle, como hiciste antes.  
- En cierto modo me arrepiento de mi manera de actuar, pero…** - intentó explicarse.  
**- Tranquilo, Blaise… sé lo mal que se pasa al querer expresar algo y no poder hacerlo por temor a las consecuencias.** – Palmeando su muslo. **– Pero vas a tener que ser sincero con Daphne.** – Le advirtió. – **No consideraría justo que la mantuvieses en la ignorancia de tu situación con Draco.  
- Lo sé, pero es difícil de explicar.** – Suspiró mi amigo. **– A ver, la quiero mucho, me llevo bien con ella, es una delicia estar a su lado y… bueno, somos bastante compatibles en distintos temas. –** Sonriéndose con picardía.  
**- Eso también me intriga un poco, ¿sabías? –** Comentó ella con ese tono de curiosidad tan propio de ella. - **¿Cómo te las arreglaste todos estos años para disimular y dedicarte a seducir cientos de chicas a pesar de lo que sentías por él?  
- Es fácil. –** Riéndose. **– Digamos que me interesan los dos bandos, pero tengo especial predilección por tu marido. ¡No veas lo mal que lo pasaba cuando estábamos los dos con chicas en la misma habitación!** – Suspirando y mordiéndose el labio. **– Me entraban ganas de apartar a la chica con la que él estaba para que me besase a mí o que fuesen sus manos las que me acariciasen y no las de la chica con la que yo estaba. –** Negando con la cabeza. **– Salvando esos momentos, no tenía problema. Ya te digo que me llevo bien con Daphne y, creo que ella no tiene queja por el momento.  
- No, no la he oído quejarse.** – Soltando una risita divertida. **– Pero eso no deja que tengas que ser sincero con ella. No vería justo que la mantuvieses en la ignorancia en algo que no sólo implica un encuentro físico, sino también algo más serio por tu parte.  
- A veces creo que lo sospecha. –** Confesó Blaise. **- ¿Tú cuándo te diste cuenta?  
- ¿De que tú bebías los vientos por Draco? Más o menos al principio de todo, tu manera de mirarlo es muy elocuente. ¿De que tú y él habíais compartido algo? Eso no me quedó del todo claro hasta antes de que me marchase con Tony.  
- ¿De verdad no te molesta que esté enamorado de tu marido? ¿En serio no te importa dejar que, de vez en cuando, tenga algo con él?** – Mirándola en busca de esa seguridad que le faltaba.  
**- Blaise, ahora mismo mi marido está bailando con Bárbara, una de las mujeres más seductoras y voluptuosas de toda la familia. Sé que él no siente nada por ella, es más, simplemente está disfrutando de la velada, como todos los demás. Hace tiempo que aprendí que, ser celosa en esta familia, era el mejor modo de ganarte una úlcera o una habitación en un psiquiátrico.** – Le explicó. – **Tú, su mejor amigo, estás abrazándome de un modo que muchos podrían malinterpretar. –** Se sonrió. **– Blaise, eres su amigo, estás enamorado de él, eres su ghoul, formas parte de él y de la familia. ¿Quién dice que yo algún día no te pida que ocupes su lugar durante una ausencia suya?  
- No sé, creo que antes acudirías a Isa que a mí.** – Depositando un suave beso en su cuello, justo bajo su oreja izquierda, uno de los puntos sensibles de Hermione. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido ante ese detalle.  
**- No lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que ese momento se presente… -** murmuró ella, acariciando sus brazos y haciendo que la abrazase con más fuerza. **– Mientras tanto, no me importa que disfrutes un poco con él, siempre que él esté conforme, claro.  
- ¿Crees en serio que sería capaz de decirme que no? –** Volviendo a besarla en ese punto y sembrando más besos alrededor. **– Puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero.  
- Sin juegos, Blaise.** – Protestó ella en un gemido. **- Se lo pedirás directamente, sin presionarle y dándole la opción a negarse.** – Deslizando una mano por su muslo nuevamente y apretándose contra él. – **No hace falta que me hagas más la pelota, por cierto.** – Sonriéndose. **– Sé perfectamente que eso que estoy sintiendo no lo he provocado yo, sino los contoneos de Draco.  
- No te estoy haciendo la pelota.** – Susurró él en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo ligeramente. Una de sus manos acarició el abdomen de mi mujer, presionándola un poco más contra él. – **¿Y qué importa quién lo haya provocado cuando eres tú la que lo está sintiendo?  
- Si yo fuese tú, iría corriendo a hablar con Daphne…** - murmuró Hermione.  
**- ¿Por? –** Preguntó él concentrado en besar su cuello.  
**- Porque esta noche estoy muy cansada a causa de tanto estrés con los exámenes, quizás vaya directa a dormir… -** Girando el rostro para encontrarse directamente con la mirada de Blaise. - **¿Necesitas que te lo diga más claro? –** Dándole un profundo beso.  
**- Sí, tienes razón… -** Suspiró Blaise tras ese beso. – **Voy a hablar con Daphne ahora mismo. –** Amagó levantarse pero se lo pensó dos veces y se quedó quieto. **– Creo que esperaré un ratito. –** Hermione se carcajeó porque sabía perfectamente la razón por la que mi amigo era incapaz de levantarse.  
**- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a calmarlo un poco?** – Le propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- ¿Qué propones? –** Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Algo… frío.** – Realizando un gesto sencillo con su mano, Blaise lanzó una exclamación al sentir cómo sus partes eran bañadas por gélida oscuridad.  
**- Realmente has nacido para ser su mujer.** – Protestó él con los ojos cerrados y entre dientes a causa del susto que acababa de darle. **– Aunque es una delicia ver cuán Slytherin puede llegar a ser una Gryffindor.** – Depositando otro beso en el cuello de Hermione antes de levantarse, ahora que ya podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención a su entrepierna.  
**- Me siento utilizado.** – Le dije a Hermione cuando me dejé caer a su lado.  
**- ¿Dejarás de ser tan cotilla alguna vez?** – Protestó ella.  
**- Jamás, mientras sigas teniendo conversaciones tan interesantes a mis espaldas. –** Repliqué divertido. **– Así que, no te importa que Blaise me acose, ¿eh?  
- Se sentía mal desde la última vez que te manipuló. Ahora es tu ghoul y no se atrevía a pedírtelo, también estaba el factor importante de lo que yo podía opinar, sólo hablamos. –** Recostándose a mi lado. **– Y es cierto que hoy estoy cansada y que no veo la hora de llegar a la cama para dormir toda la noche, pero tú no. Seguro que te encantaría poder seguir de fiesta un poco más.  
- Pero eso no implica que no pueda irme contigo a dormir y observarte, como hago siempre.-** Acariciando su rostro.  
**- Ya, pero reconoce que te gustaría mucho más poder pasar buena parte de ese tiempo en otro tipo de tarea más… gratificante.** – Sonriéndose.- **Luego tendrías remordimientos de conciencia por hacerlo a mis espaldas. De esta manera no tendrás que preocuparte por ponerme excusas, a lo mejor le quito parte de la emoción de lo prohibido, pero es una manera de quedar con la mente tranquila. –** Me explicó.  
**- ¿Serías tan comprensiva si Blaise fuese una mujer? –** Le pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- Probablemente no cambiase mi manera de verlo, Draco.** – Respondió ella al cabo de un rato. **– Sigue siendo tu ghoul y sigue estando enamorado de ti. Casi me parece egoísta por mi parte el no permitirle que disfrute de esos momentos en los que yo no estoy disponible para ti. Ahora la pregunta más lógica sería… ¿aceptarías tú que él ocupase tu lugar cuando tú no estuvieses disponible para mí?  
- He comprendido algunas cosas de un tiempo a esta parte y… creo que sí. Precisamente por la misma razón que tú me has dado…** - Besándola con fuerza. – **Es mi ghoul. Por lo que forma parte de mí… Creo que, buena prueba de ello, es que no vine corriendo cuando empezó a meterte mano y besarte.** – Obligándola a tenderse en la manta con la fuerza de mis besos. – **Incluso, si tú quieres, podemos decirle que se una a nosotros alguna noche… -** Recorriendo el mismo sendero por su cuello que había besado Blaise anteriormente. **– A lo mejor lo encuentras… interesante.  
- Puede… -** Abrazando mi cuello. **– Pero no esta noche, realmente estoy cansada y quiero dormir.  
- Como desees, amor mío.** – Dándole un suave beso en los labios.

A medida que empezaba a acercarse la noche, fuimos recogiendo todas las cosas de la fiesta improvisada que habíamos celebrado aquel día. Hermione había terminado por caer dormida a pesar de toda la algarabía que la rodeaba. La tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta el dormitorio, de camino, Blaise se me acercó para preguntarme si podía hablar conmigo un poco después de dejarla en la cama. Le guiñé un ojo para que comprendiese que la respuesta implicaba mucho más que sólo hablar y le dije que sí, que me reuniría con él en la sala de descanso de la torre para poder hablar.

Mientras la llevaba en brazos por el oscuro pasadizo que conducía hacia la cámara, me di cuenta de que también quería estar con ella aquella noche. En realidad no me gustaba nada el estar separado de ella. Sabía que no había mentido cuando dijo que no le importaba que pasase la noche con Blaise, haciendo lo que me diese la gana, pero también sabía que a ella le gustaba dormir teniendo mi cuerpo cerca del suyo. Se había acostumbrado a ello y ahora le costaba conciliar el sueño sin tenerme allí. Pensé que era un buen momento para intentar hacer lo mismo que Ennoia y mi sire. Cuando la posé en la cama, me desnudé como si fuese a meterme en la cama, no quería tener que concentrarme en duplicar también la ropa. Cerré los ojos y pensé en estar en dos sitios a la vez, en disponer de dos cuerpos idénticos que me permitiesen estar con mi esposa y con mi amigo al mismo tiempo. Cuando los abrí, me encontré conmigo mismo, igual que si estuviese frente a un espejo, aunque hacía ya muchos años que no recordaba cómo era mi reflejo. Una parte de mí se acostó en la cama, junto a Hermione, la otra se vistió y salió por la puerta.

Era extraño ser consciente del cuerpo de mi esposa abrazándome, al mismo tiempo que sentía las ropas rozando mi cuerpo y escuchaba el sonido de mis zapatos contra el suelo de piedra mientras caminaba por el pasadizo. Blaise se paseaba nervioso en el descansillo en que estaban las puertas de acceso a nuestro túnel y a la casa de Slytherin. Consideré que sería una buena manera de calmar sus ánimos si respondía directamente a la pregunta que rondaba su mente. Por eso tomé su cuello y acerqué su rostro al mío para besar sus labios, sin darle oportunidad alguna a mencionar una sola palabra. De inmediato su cuerpo se pegó al mío, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, una de ellas descendió hasta mi trasero y lo apretó en un gesto posesivo, como si así se cerciorase de que era yo.

**- Quizás deberíamos continuar con esta conversación en un lugar más apartado… -** Deslizando una mano por su cintura para pegarlo más a mí. **- ¿Tu cuarto o el mío? –** Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en respirar. **– El mío, entonces.** – Decidí volviendo a besarlo. Nos rodeé de sombras y caímos en un vacío de oscuridad, cuando hicimos pie, las sombras se disiparon y mostraron que estábamos en mi cuarto de Slytherin, abandonado hacía tiempo. **– Con lo parlanchín que eres y ahora no dices nada… -** Me metí con él mientras comenzaba a desnudarlo. – **Y yo que pensaba que querías hablar conmigo… -** Sin dejar de besarle y acariciar su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar, haciéndole olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Él no se quedó quieto y también comenzó a quitarme la ropa, tampoco es que hiciese falta mucho, apenas me había puesto algo por encima antes de salir de la cámara. –** Dime, Blaise…** - Lo insté mientras besaba su cuello y descendía por su pecho hasta el borde de sus pantalones. **- ¿Qué querías decirme?** – Desabrochándoselos y bajándoselos de un tirón.  
**- Yo… -** Pero no fue capaz de decir nada más cuando comencé a besar y lamer su pelvis. Hundió sus dedos en mi cabello y luego apartó mi rostro de su cuerpo. **– No… -** Tirando de mí hacia arriba, me erguí hasta estar de nuevo a la altura de sus ojos.  
**- ¿Qué deseas entonces? –** Le pregunté con mis labios pegados a los suyos. Me besó una vez más, hambriento. Metió su mano en mis pantalones y comenzó a masajearme, gimiendo al percibir que estaba completamente dispuesto para él. **– Blaise… -** jadeé. Abandonó mis labios y se giró, dándome la espalda y pegándose contra la pared, jadeando igual que yo. **– No tiene que ser así…** - Besando sus hombros y acariciando sus costados, apretándome contra él para que me sintiese perfectamente. **– Sabes que hay más posturas, ¿verdad? –** Me sonreí, arañando el lóbulo de su oreja, pero él me buscaba con su cuerpo. Lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras me lo decía con sus gestos, deslizando su mano nuevamente hacia mi pelvis, presionándome con sus nalgas. **– Como quieras.** – Acepté. Me hundí lentamente en él, arrancándole un primer gemido de placer que también expresaba alivio.

De esa manera pasé buena parte de la noche haciendo gozar a mi amigo y ghoul con una parte de mi cuerpo, mientras la otra velaba el sueño de mi esposa. Reconocí que, el estar dividido era algo fabuloso. Ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía, me vino bien que uno de mis dobles no tuviese que hacer otra cosa que estar recostado en la cama, junto a Hermione. En ocasiones me sorprendía reaccionando a los estímulos que el otro estaba recibiendo pues, aunque el cuerpo se había duplicado, la mente seguía siendo la misma. Tenía que esforzarme en relajarme para no molestar a Hermione en su sueño, mientras lidiaba con la vorágine de sensaciones que se agolpaban en mi mente. Las caricias de Blaise, sus besos, sus gemidos y jadeos, era perfectamente consciente de todo ello aún mientras estaba a solas con Hermione en nuestro lecho.

Por la mañana, decidí hacer otro experimento con esta peculiar manera de sentir las cosas. En los brazos de mis dos versiones descansaban tranquilamente los cuerpos de las dos personas más importantes para mí en aquellos momentos, a falta de poder conocer a mis hijos, claro está. Recorrí sus cuerpos con lentitud, primero con mis manos y luego con mi lengua. En todo momento me concentraba sobre todo en las sensaciones, en diferenciar la piel de Hermione de la de Blaise en mi mente. La de ella era blanca como la porcelana, con el tacto de la seda y un sabor suave y dulce. La de él era oscura como el ébano, su tacto era completamente diferente, como si estuviese acariciando terciopelo y su sabor era mucho más complejo, pero igual de agradable. Los dos comenzaron a emitir distintos gemidos y ruiditos de placer ante mis avances, me deleité en observarlos, en ver cómo se movían de manera inconsciente ante mis caricias. Ella me buscó con sus brazos para rodear mi cuello y hundir sus dedos en mi cabello, arrastrándome hacia sus labios para besarme, signo de que empezaba a despertarse. Él aún siguió dormido un poco más, hasta que me acerqué con mi lengua al punto que tanto le había enardecido y que tan poco me había permitido explorar, su pelvis. Entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se alzó sobre sus codos para mirarme sorprendido, justo cuando recorrí todo el contorno con mi lengua.

Hermione sabía perfectamente qué implicaba aquel despertar, por eso ella no dijo nada y se entregó silenciosamente a mí. Sabía que aún no estaba del todo despierta como para complicarse con conversaciones, se deleitaba con cada una de mis caricias, mis besos y mis avances por su cuerpo. El indicativo de que se acercaba cada vez más a la consciencia era el aumento de participación por su parte, así como los jadeos que escapaban de su garganta cada vez que estimulaba algún punto en concreto de su anatomía. No tardó mucho en exigirme con sus movimientos que la llenase con mi cuerpo, enlazando sus piernas en torno a mi cintura, apretándose a mí con fuerza, dominando mi boca con la suya.

Blaise, sin embargo, se despertó de un modo completamente diferente. No se dejó llevar en absoluto y retrocedió hacia el cabecero de la cama, impidiéndome que siguiese con aquella tarea tan agradable. Lo examiné con curiosidad y me acerqué a él, hasta que mi rostro quedó a la altura del suyo. Busqué en su mirada algún rastro de arrepentimiento o miedo, pero no lo encontré, sólo confusión. Podría haberme metido en su mente y sacar todas las respuestas a mis dudas, pero no sería apropiado. Le regalé una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con mi mano su pecho, acercándome cada vez más a sus labios para besarlos. Con ligera timidez respondió a mi beso, lentamente se fue relajando ante mis atenciones, al menos en lo que respecta a su actitud, pues por lo demás me había encargado de que no presentase un aspecto relajado en absoluto. Sin dejar de besarlo, mi mano fue descendiendo cada vez más por su abdomen, igual que mis labios recorrían su barbilla, ligeramente áspera por la barba incipiente de la mañana. Terminó por atreverse a rodear con un brazo mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca mientras se concentraba en volver a besarme, olvidándose así de lo que mi mano comenzaba a hacerle. Abrió los ojos con asombro al sentirme rodeándole con mis dedos.

**- Para, Draco, por favor.** – Rogó, aunque en sus ojos podía ver las pupilas dilatadas por el placer que le estaba provocando.  
**- ¿Por qué?** – Pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa. Abandoné su rostro y tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, succionando y acariciando la piel más oscura a su alrededor.  
**- Sabes por qué perfectamente…** - Protestó en un jadeo, arqueando su cuerpo sin darse cuenta.  
**- ¿Y si te dijese que no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué te muestras tan reacio a ello? –** Le dije sin dejar de lamer su abdomen, recorriendo sus costados también con mis besos. – **Anoche tú lo hiciste… ¿por qué no puedo despertarte así?** – Internamente estaba deseando dejar de discutir, pues deseaba adentrarme en él de una vez y compartir el mismo placer que estaba sintiendo con Hermione en aquellos momentos.  
**- No quiero que tú me hagas eso… por favor.** – Volvió a rogarme. Avanzó hacia mí, buscándome de otra manera, no deseaba mis labios, sino que deseaba lo mismo que yo en aquel momento. El abandono que le iba a producir en cuanto me internase en él.  
**- Algún día terminaré por convencerte de que me permitas hacerlo… -** Asiendo sus caderas para impedir que se pudiese escapar entre las sábanas y tomándolo con fuerza, aprovechándome de lo mucho que había inflamado su deseo y de la resistencia que mi sangre le proporcionaba.

Entonces sí que pude comprobar la deliciosa sensación de estar haciéndole el amor a mi esposa y estar al mismo tiempo con Blaise. Era algo que no me esperaba en absoluto, descubrí el inmenso placer de que todos mis sentidos se viesen saturados por completo, amplificando cada uno el ansia que sentía por el otro. Lo mejor de todo es que no estaba traicionando a ninguno de los dos, pues estaba completamente entregado a ellos con cada una de mis identidades, pero al mismo tiempo podía añadir a mis esfuerzos por complacerles, aquello que cada uno de ellos me estaba proporcionando. La suavidad de Hermione contrastaba con la dureza de Blaise, pero no se anulaban, sino que se complementaban entre sí, proporcionándome un placer ilimitado. Todo ello provocó que alcanzase el clímax mucho antes de lo acostumbrado para mi resistencia, escuchar sus jadeos y gritos al compás de los míos fue lo que hizo que ya no pudiese soportar aquel huracán de emociones que se agolpaban en mi mente. El experimento tuvo un final abrupto en ambas mitades de mi cuerpo, dejándome totalmente agotado. Caí al lado de Hermione en el lecho que compartíamos en la cámara y al lado de Blaise en mi antiguo cuarto de Slytherin, estremeciéndome todavía por las oleadas de placer que iban y venían de uno a otro de mis cuerpos, en un interminable final.

**- ¿Draco? –** Preguntó Hermione al ver que no cesaba de temblar. **- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y no con Blaise?** – Pero no era capaz de responderle coherentemente.  
**- También… -** jadeé - **…estoy…** - tragando con fuerza para intentar aclarar mi voz **- …con él.  
- ¿Has usado el Protean para estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?** – Inquirió abrazándome con una sonrisa. Sólo fui capaz de asentir. **– Veo que no te esperabas esto… -** Comentó divertida, acariciando mi cabello. Negué ligeramente con la cabeza. - **¿Crees que podrías hacerlo otra vez cuando estemos tú y yo?** – La miré con extrañeza, vi cómo se mordía el labio de un modo delicioso, invitándome a besarla. Logré superar los temblores, lo suficiente para tomarla y besarla con fuerza. **– Entenderé eso como un sí…** - jadeó cuando al fin le permití tomar aire. - **¿Blaise lo sabe?  
- No… él no es tan perspicaz como tú. –** Abrazándome a ella.  
**- Bueno, pues será mejor que tu otro yo venga para unirse a ti… tenemos otro examen dentro de hora y media.** – Acariciándome otra vez el cabello. **– Y seguro que estarás mejor para afrontarlo si te encuentras completo, aún no creo que controles por completo toda la complejidad que conlleva el dividirte, cariño. –** Soltando una risita divertida.  
**- ¿No estás enfadada porque lo haya hecho con los dos al mismo tiempo? –** Pregunté, comenzando a recuperarme. **– No quería dejarte sola por la noche y tú ya le habías casi prometido a Blaise que iría…  
- No me importa, Draco. –** Me aseguró ella. **– Es más, me parece bien que se te haya ocurrido esa solución. Sólo remarco que aún no es algo que tengas del todo dominado… es más, estaré encantada de ayudarte a practicar todo lo que quieras en el futuro.  
- No sabes qué hacer por tener un trío, ¿verdad? –** Me sonreí.  
**- Bueno… si puedo tenerte por partida doble, ten por seguro que voy a insistir en disfrutar de esa experiencia.** – Acariciando mi rostro. **– Reconoce que te gusta más esa perspectiva que la de invitar a Blaise…  
- Touché.** – Abrazándola con fuerza. **– Ve arreglándote… yo aún voy a tardar un rato en poder moverme.** – Protesté.  
**- ¿Y eso? –** Preocupada.  
**- Blaise no está por la labor de dejarme ir con tanta facilidad… -** Cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recibir en mi mente todo lo que mi otro cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. **– Y no tengo suficiente voluntad como para ordenarle que pare… lo siento… -** Disculpándome por algo que estaba por completo fuera de mi control.  
**- ¿Te ayudo?** – Propuso.  
**- Por favor… -** Gemí.

No tenía ni idea de qué se proponía hacer Hermione. Sólo sabía que Blaise, en lugar de preocuparse por mi tembloroso estado, se había dedicado a agradecerme ese despertar de un modo que estaba acabando con mi autocontrol. Mis manos asieron las mantas en busca de algo que no importase que rompiese, desearía poder acceder a uno de los postes y así reducirlo a trizas con mi fuerza, por lo que estaba consiguiendo, alimentando nuevamente todo lo que había sentido anteriormente. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando Hermione decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo Blaise en mi cuarto. ¿Cómo era posible que pensase que aquello me iba a ayudar? ¿Acaso no había visto cómo me había quedado antes? Pero, en mi mente embotada por el placer comenzó a hacerse la luz, lo que ella estaba haciendo intensificaba de tal manera lo que estaba sintiendo, que muy pronto volvería a perder el control y dejarme llevar mucho más rápidamente que si sólo uno de los dos estuviese haciéndolo.

En cuanto mi cuerpo dejó de convulsionar me ayudó a levantarme y llegar hasta el estanque, donde me dejé caer hasta el fondo, intentando concentrarme en el agua que me rodeaba, olvidándome de intentar controlar esa parte de mí y concentrarme en la que se encontraba con Blaise. Tenía que impedir que siguiese demostrándome todo lo agradecido que estaba por aquella noche a mi lado. No fui consciente siquiera de que Hermione salía de la cámara. Pero resultó evidente cuando ella entró en el cuarto en que estábamos Blaise y yo. ¿Qué dirían mis antiguos compañeros de casa al ver a Hermione pasearse por los pasillos de Slytherin con uno de mis batines como única prenda de ropa?

**- Blaise, tienes que dejarle marchar.** – Le dijo a mi amigo.  
**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Preguntó sorprendido y avergonzado, intentando taparse con una sábana. **– Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora que era, debería haberte devuelto a tu marido mucho antes…** - Disculpándose con ella con la cabeza gacha. **  
- No te mortifiques, Blaise.** – Lo tranquilizó ella dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. **– Pero sería buena idea que te adecentes un poco y me ayudes a llevarlo de vuelta a la cámara.  
- ¿Qué te ayude a llevarlo?** – Se alarmó mi ghoul. **- ¿Qué le ocurre?  
- Nada que no se cure con un buen baño frío en el estanque. –** Sonriendo ella con malicia.  
**- Cruel.** – Protesté yo. **– A este paso me lanzas al Abismo de cabeza.  
- No, cariño… pero la próxima vez, explícale los pormenores a tu ghoul para que pueda servirte como le corresponde. –** Reprendiéndome. – **Draco se dividió anoche para estar con ambos, lo que ocurre es que es la primera vez que lo hace y no estaba preparado para el bombardeo que le ha supuesto a su mente. –** Le explicó a Blaise. – **No le ocurre nada malo, pero sería buena idea que lo dejásemos descansar en la cámara, hasta que recupere la capacidad de coordinarse como es debido y vuelva a ser uno solo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo que le ocurre exactamente?** – Preguntó Blaise mientras se ponía los pantalones a toda prisa. Hermione también buscó entre las ropas mis pantalones para empezar a ponérmelos.  
**- No lo sé con certeza, sólo me lo supongo. He pasado mucho tiempo con Ennoia y Lucian, también con Tony, por lo que sé cómo funcionan buena parte de los poderes vampíricos. En y Luc llevan siglos dividiéndose cuando la situación lo requiere, Draco acaba de hacerlo por primera vez. Lo que me ha quedado muy claro es que, cuando hacen eso, sólo dividen el cuerpo, no la mente.** – Explicó Hermione mientras ella y Blaise me ayudaban a vestirme. - **¿Cómo crees que ha debido de quedar cuando ha estado haciéndonos el amor a los dos al mismo tiempo? Ya es un bombardeo para la mente de un humano, más cuando es un vampiro… imagínatelo por partida doble.  
- Creo que me hago una idea… para mí también fue una pasada la primera vez que lo hice siendo ghoul. –** Se sonrió Blaise. **– Quieras que no, eres más consciente de todos tus sentidos y percibes cosas que antes no eras capaz siquiera de vislumbrar…  
- ¿Por qué te crees que lo tuve secuestrado tras tomar la poción del Amr?** – Le soltó ella con una risa maliciosa.  
**- Sois un par de pervertidos crueles que os aprovecháis de mí… vilmente… -** Protesté cuando tuve que apoyarme en los hombros de Blaise para caminar.  
**- Ya se está quejando, eso es un buen síntoma.** – Anunció Hermione cuando abrió la puerta. Allí nos encontramos con dos de los guardias de Lucian.  
**- Hola, chicos…-** Logré saludar.  
**- Buenos días, señor. ¿Requerís nuestra ayuda?** – Se ofrecieron al ver mi lamentable estado.  
**- No hace falta, gracias. Yo me ocupo.** – Sonrió Blaise sosteniéndome por la cintura. **– Se supone que me ha convertido en su ghoul para esto, ¿no?** – Riéndose.  
**- Aún estoy a tiempo de matarte…** - mascullé.  
**- No lo harás, cariño.** – Me advirtió Hermione. **– Gracias, quizás no estaría mal que nos escoltaseis hasta la torre, por si acaso.  
- Muy bien, Dama Hermione. –** Cuadrándose ante ella.  
**- ¡Cómo va a reírse Lucian cuando se entere!** – Me lamenté mientras Blaise me llevaba por los corredores, siguiendo a Hermione que iba delante y con los dos guardias a nuestras espaldas.  
**- No te lamentes, Draco… seguro que la primera vez a él tampoco le fue tan bien.** – Intentó consolarme mi esposa.  
**- Te recuerdo que hablamos de Don Perfecto… -** mascullé. – **El que no me dejó venir a estudiar al castillo hasta que no fui capaz de controlar por completo mi sed de sangre, el que reunió a la familia para que me entrenasen durante veinte años, el mismo que es capaz de controlar el Abismo sin siquiera despeinarse…  
- Sí, sí… vale… pero te recuerdo que también es el que empezó siendo un mindundi de novena, que tuvo mucho más tiempo que tú para adaptarse a todos sus poderes, que no los obtuvo nada más ser creado y que contó con otro tipo de ayuda…** - Replicó Hermione.  
**- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de Luc, Hermione?** – Preguntó Blaise.  
**- Fácil… -** Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Escuchándole hablar…** - Girándose para dirigirle una mirada de asombro. - **¿No te has dado cuenta de que les encanta hablar de los viejos tiempos? Se dejan llevar y muchas veces dicen más de lo debido, sólo has de saber escuchar y atender a ciertos detalles de la narración para sacar algunos datos en claro.  
- Lo dicho… has nacido para ser su esposa. –** Protestó mi ghoul mientras entrábamos en la torre. – **Yo he pasado tiempo y tiempo con Isa… pero no he sido capaz de aprender tantas cosas de ellos como tú. –** Enfilando por el pasadizo hacia la cámara.  
**- No te mortifiques, Blaise. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy mucho más acostumbrada que tú a tener que deducir las cosas por mí misma a través de textos crípticos de los libros de la biblioteca… -** Restándole importancia. **– Por eso logro aprender tantas cosas de lo que no dicen y de lo que dicen.  
- ¿Ves por lo que estoy enamorado de ella? –** Le dije a Blaise.

Una vez en la cámara, Blaise y Hermione volvieron a desnudarme y me dejaron caer en el estanque. Hermione tenía razón, en cuanto pude relajarme lo suficiente, volví a tener el control de mis cuerpos. Me concentré para unirme en un solo ser ya que estaban juntos. Cuando emergí, Blaise ya no estaba en la cámara y Hermione estaba terminando de vestirse para asistir al examen.

**- ¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño?** – Me preguntó mientras hacía el nudo de la corbata.  
**- Sí… gracias por rescatarme del lujurioso de mi ghoul, amada mía.** – Acercándome para depositar un beso en su mejilla.  
**- Para eso estamos las esposas, ¿no? Para sacar a los maridos de las camas de los amantes. –** Riéndose.  
**- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me arrojó en su cama…** - Me disculpé mientras comenzaba a vestirme como correspondía.  
**- Lo sé.** – Ayudándome a peinarme con sus dedos. **- ¿Qué tal la experiencia de dividirte?  
- Mientras sólo tenía que concentrarme en controlar una parte de mí, bien… en cuanto tuve a las dos con tantas… sensaciones… bombardeándome el cerebro… -** negué con la cabeza. **– Realmente voy a tener que practicar mucho antes de plantearme hacer lo mismo que Lucian y Lara.  
- Me lo imaginaba. –** Haciéndome el nudo de la corbata con una sonrisa. **- ¿Y qué tal con Blaise?  
- ¿En serio quieres saberlo, Hermione?** – Le pregunté tomando sus manos.  
**- Si no quisiese una respuesta, no preguntaría. –** Mirándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados antes de besarme. - **¿Sientes lo mismo que cuando estás conmigo? –** Rodeándome con sus brazos y sentándose a horcajadas en mi regazo.  
**- Por supuesto que no… hay una gran diferencia, cariño. A ti te amo, a él no.** – Abrazando su cintura y besándola. **– Supongo que fue bien… él obtuvo lo que deseaba, yo simplemente obtuve placer físico, nada más.  
- ¿Qué ronda tu cabeza? –** Preguntó poco después. **– Te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo que te preocupa.  
- No es que me vaya a quitar el sueño, pero… es algo que me tiene un poco extrañado, nada más.** – Levantándome y posándola en el suelo. Aún tenía que calzarme y coger mi varita. – **Recuerdas que te dije que yo era activo, ¿no?  
- Sí. También recuerdo lo que aquello implicaba. –** Respondió. - **¿Acaso ha intentado que cambies de opinión?  
- Todo lo contrario. –** Mirándola extrañado. **– No me deja apenas que le toque, se concentra únicamente en un aspecto de la relación… no digo que me moleste, pero…  
- Será que no sabe realmente cómo reaccionar ante eso, Draco. –** Tomando mi mano para salir juntos de la cámara. **– Piensa que tampoco es que él tenga tanta experiencia como tú en ese tipo de cosas.  
- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi experiencia? –** Le pregunté curioso.  
-** ¿Tengo que recordarte que he pasado más de un año con Tony? Tu compañero de orgías.** – Me sonrió ella.  
**- Vale… a veces me desconcierta que sepas más de mí que yo mismo.** – Abrazando su cintura. – **Pero me gusta.**

* * *

Por suerte tuvimos que entrar temprano al teórico de Transformaciones y no tuvieron mucho tiempo para meterse conmigo. De nuevo ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. La mayoría de los vampiros y ghoules nos pusimos a escribir como locos y muchos salimos antes de que siquiera hubiese transcurrido la primera hora. La ansiedad de Hermione casi había desaparecido. Sólo estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabía si había dejado todo lo suficientemente claro. También en esta ocasión nos esperaban fuera todos los integrantes de la familia que no tenían nada que ver con la magia. Parecía que se había acordado tácitamente que les daríamos esa semana de descanso a los alumnos durante las comidas. También nos enteramos entonces que se habían aligerado un poco las medidas de seguridad durante la noche, porque no se fiaban que cumpliesen los toques de queda al estar tan concentrados en los estudios. Pero era normal, tampoco teníamos especial interés en matarlos a todos, por mucho que no nos creyesen.

**- ¿Qué tal, cachorro? –** Preguntó Lucian sentándose a mi lado. **– Tengo entendido que tuviste un percance esta mañana y tu ghoul tuvo que rescatarte.  
- No fue nada… una tontería.** – Intentando sacarle hierro al asunto.  
- **¿Qué hiciste?** – Inquirió ya más serio. Estaba claro que no iba a librarme de tener que contárselo.  
**- Probé a dividirme… -** Jugueteando con una brizna de hierba. – **No pude soportar tanto y… me quedé como un pelele.** – Suspiré avergonzado.  
**- Es normal, la primera vez no es fácil sobrellevar tanta información al mismo tiempo y de golpe.** – Dándome palmaditas en la espalda. **– Aunque te recomiendo que vayas haciendo pruebas cuando sepas que una parte de ti va a estar en reposo. De ese modo vas acostumbrándote a sentir dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero sin tener que esforzarte en que tu mente coordine dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo.** – Me explicó. – **Aunque somos capaces de utilizar mucho mejor nuestra mente que cuando éramos humanos, porque la vitae nos permite acceder a partes de nuestro cerebro que antes nos estaban vedadas, sigues necesitando entrenarla para este tipo de situaciones.  
- Gracias…** - Mirándolo a los ojos. **– Creí que te meterías conmigo por ser tan… patoso.  
- Draco, estamos hablando de un nivel avanzado de Protean, ni siquiera es una disciplina propia de nuestro clan… es normal que se te atragante un poco al principio. –** Sonriéndome. – **No te avergüences por preguntar o porque los primeros intentos salgan un poco mal. ¿Qué hiciste para quedar como un pelele?** – Me preguntó, aunque no era por curiosidad morbosa, sólo por querer ayudarme.  
**- Tener relaciones con mi esposa y mi ghoul… al mismo tiempo.** – Reconocí.  
**- ¿No podías haber empezado por algo más suave, hijo?** – Me miró con una sonrisa cómplice. **– Tú tranquilo… ya te digo que es cosa de práctica… pero tómatelo con más calma la próxima vez, ¿vale?  
- Sí, mi señor. –** Me sonreí.

Aquel día, el picnic no fue una gran fiesta como la anterior, porque muchos tuvimos que volver para realizar más exámenes teóricos. Aquel día también teníamos el de pociones, Zach y Hermione tuvieron que ir al de Runas Antiguas, mientras el resto tomábamos un refrigerio con la familia. Los exámenes prácticos de Transformaciones y Pociones también tuvieron lugar aquella tarde. Fue muy divertido al ver cómo Lameth realizaba diez pociones distintas, mientras los demás sólo teníamos que preparar dos. Pero ya ha quedado claro que el atlante no está conforme nunca con los métodos y sistemas de los magos modernos.

Por la noche regresamos temprano a la torre. Hermione volvía a estar agotada a causa de los exámenes y estaba deseosa de echarse a dormir en la cama. Muchos de los ghoules de los otros vampiros estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de descanso de la torre y a mí me apetecía quedarme con ellos, para charlar tranquilamente. Pero en cuanto vi que Hermione cabeceaba me dispuse a llevarla al dormitorio. Sin embargo, Blaise me impidió que me levantase y fue él quien tomó a Hermione en brazos para llevarla hasta la cámara. Daphne estaba allí y no protestó al ver a su novio/prometido/amante/marido ofreciéndose para llevar a otra mujer a la cama de esa manera. Era de esperar que Blaise ya le hubiese explicado el nuevo cariz que había tomado nuestra relación.

**- ¿Estás segura de que no te importa, Daphne? –** Le pregunté cuando se acurrucó a mi lado, ocupando el sitio que Hermione había dejado libre.  
**- No, para nada.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. – **Ayer mantuvimos una larga conversación acerca de sus obligaciones contigo y con Hermione, de ciertos aspectos a mayores y… bueno, aunque no entiendo todo lo que implican algunas cosas… sería una tontería que protestase, él seguirá entregado a ti por completo y no importará lo que yo le diga.  
- Tampoco es para tanto, Daph. –** Suspiré, no quería ser la razón de que su vida fuese desgraciada, mucho menos ahora que empezaba a tomar un rumbo en el que ella podía ser feliz. – **Será sólo al principio, ya verás, se siente tan contento que cree que tiene que hacer méritos… tampoco lo voy a tener trabajando de sol a sol.  
- Esa es la parte que entiendo, Draco… la que no entiendo es… la otra.** – No se atrevía a ser más explícita porque estaban otras personas presentes. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran, Dom, Laurent, Harry, Ginebra, Bárbara, Luca, George y Zach… todos los otros ghoules, muchos de ellos perfectamente conscientes de lo que pasaba entre Blaise y yo. **– Esa parte es la que me deja un poco… descolocada.** – Frunciendo el ceño al no ser capaz de expresarse con claridad.  
**- Si lo que no entiendes es la parte en la que Blaise está enamorado de mí y ha solicitado disponer de mis atenciones de vez en cuando… -** dije con toda naturalidad. **– Reconozco que yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. No sé qué ha sido lo que ha despertado ese sentimiento en Blaise pero, Hermione dice que ocurría antes incluso de que lo convirtiese en ghoul, he intentado sonsacarle sin presionarle… pero ya le conoces. –** Sonriéndome. – **No suelta prenda en lo referente a lo que pasa por su cabeza.  
- Tú tranquila, Daph.** – Bárbara se sentó al otro lado de la chica. **– Blaise te aprecia mucho, puede que no esté loco por ti, pero sabe que es muy afortunado por poder tenerte a su lado.** – Abrazando su cintura y besando su mejilla. **- ¿Crees que podremos organizar vuestra boda también?** – Pidió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.  
**- Primero tendrá que pedírmelo como corresponde… ¿no crees?** – La miró con el ceño aún fruncido. **– Me fastidia que el castillo ya se haya decidido a ponerme el apellido de Blaise, así como así.  
- Da gracias a que no os lo ha cambiado directamente a Malfoy. –** Se carcajeó Ginebra. **– Y por lo de Blaise, dale un par de semanas más para que se acostumbre a esto. Draco no está dándole órdenes, si te das cuenta todo sale de él… yo creo que es su manera de demostrarle que no va a arrepentirse de haberle convertido en ghoul.  
- Ya, ya…** - Masculló Daphne.  
**- Y en lo que respecta a lo otro… no volveré a estar con él, si tú no quieres. –** Le dije.  
**- ¿Para que se suba por las paredes y me odie eternamente por mantenerle alejado de ti?** – Mirándome a los ojos. – **No, gracias por la oferta, pero no me queda más remedio que rechazarla.  
- Tampoco es para tanto, Daph.** – Comentó Luca. **– Aunque estos días está como un tonto intentando hacer méritos con su domitor, Blaise te quiere más de lo que aparenta o incluso más de lo que él mismo es capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo. Lo que siente por Draco es algo diferente, no tiene nada que ver con que sea su domitor, o que sea un vampiro, pero todos hemos visto cómo te trata y cómo te mira.** – Intentando tranquilizarla.  
**- Daph, se supone que yo soy la más liberal y loca de todos nosotros… -** Dijo Ginebra arrodillándose delante de Daph. A esas palabras siguieron algunas carcajadas, carraspeos y risas ahogadas. – **Me refería a que lo soy de todos los nuevos ghoules y magos presentes, ¿vale?** – Lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a todos los demás. – **Bien, lo que te quería decir es que… Aunque eres una Slytherin, te hemos ido cogiendo cariño, si alguien intentase hacerte daño de manera intencionada o no, le cortaríamos las piernas. Blaise te quiere, cielo, vale que está enamorado de este tempanito de hielo de ojos grises, pero sigue queriéndote. Si no fuese así, yo misma le habría dado una paliza.  
- Y yo le habría echado una mano. –** Añadió Harry. **– Tú no te preocupes, Daph, se le pasará en unos días.  
- Ya… pero lo que me preocupa no es lo que ocurrirá dentro de uno o dos días, sino lo que pasará dentro de uno o dos años.** – Murmuró con tono amargo aferrada a mi pecho. **- ¿Y si luego se da cuenta de que no es feliz a mi lado y que sólo quiere estar con Draco? ¿Y si yo no soy capaz de soportar que pase media vida pendiente de ti?  
- No va a ser así, Daphne. –** Abrazándola y besando su frente. **– Como ellos te han dicho muy claramente, esta faceta tan sumisa se le va a pasar pronto, lo de que quiera estar conmigo, no va a ocurrir todos los días… te recuerdo que yo estoy con Hermione y ella tampoco va a querer compartirme siempre con Blaise. Él te quiere, será un buen marido, se preocupará por ti, te cuidará y será un padre ejemplar para los hijos que tengáis… aunque todavía no haya sacado la valentía de pedirte que te cases con él. –** Me sonreí.  
**- ¿Y si todo eso no es suficiente para mí, Draco? –** Preguntó en un hilillo de voz. **– Me dijo que lleva años enamorado de ti… ¡Años!** – Protestó contra mi pecho.  
**- Daphne, cariño.** – Ginebra tomó una mano de la chica entre las suyas. **– Mira, yo me pasé años pensando que estaba enamorada de Harry, hasta que no estuve con él no me di cuenta en realidad de que no era más que una ensoñación infantil y que no éramos compatibles en absoluto. Ahora él está encantado de la vida con Felicia y yo soy feliz haciendo lo que me da la gana.** – Acariciando su mano. – **No digo que tú vayas a hacer lo mismo, o que a Blaise se le vaya a pasar lo que sea que le ocurre con Draco, pero sí te puedo asegurar que, con el paso del tiempo, verá las cosas de otra manera y será perfectamente capaz de organizar sus prioridades como corresponden. Antes que perseguir una quimera, estará a tu lado y se esforzará por hacerte feliz.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que se conformará conmigo porque no puede tener a Draco?** – Concluyó Daphne.  
**- No, quiero decir que se dará cuenta de que tú eres la realidad y que Draco no es más que una ilusión imposible. –** Le corrigió Ginebra.  
**- Si quieres puedo hablar con él acerca de esto…** - me ofrecí. **– Intentar que sea más explícito en lo que realmente quiere…  
- No, no quiero que le presiones… -** Negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. – **A lo mejor es peor todavía. Ya le viste la cara que tenía hoy por haber pasado la noche contigo… -** masculló. – **Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Isabel.  
- No se lo digas a Isa… o me torturará para averiguar qué he hecho con su bombón…** - bromeé.  
**- Yo creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado a la tremenda.** – Opinó Bárbara. **– Tu novio tiene una ligera tendencia a estar con un hombre en particular, que coincide que es su domitor… peor sería quizás si se dedicase a estar con todos y todas a tus espaldas, ¿no crees? –** Abrazándola con ternura. **– Además, ya has comprobado que en esta familia todos nos llevamos muy bien y no tenemos inconveniente en satisfacer las necesidades que pueda tener uno de nosotros.** – Acariciando su pierna con sensualidad. **– Piensa en lo bien que te lo puedes pasar disfrutando con cualquiera de nosotros cuando él consiga que Draco le conceda un encuentro… -** Besando su hombro. **- ¿O no te lo pasaste bien aquella noche?  
- No todo se reduce al sexo, Bárbara.** – Le dijo Daphne acariciando la mejilla de la hermosa rubia. **– Mi preocupación no es por pasar una noche o dos a solas, es por si realmente tendré un marido que esté allí cuando lo necesite en el futuro. –** Suspiró. – **Me pongo a pensar en lo que puede ocurrir dentro de unos años, cuando tengamos nuestra casa, él tenga un trabajo en el mundo mágico, haciendo lo que sea que Draco quiera que haga… y entonces pienso en cómo me sentiré si, por ejemplo, estoy embarazada y me vienen contracciones mientras él está por la noche… disfrutando en los brazos de otro hombre.  
- Eso puedes borrarlo ya de tu imaginación, porque no se va a dar el caso ni en sueños.** – Me sonreí. **– Lo primero que has de tener claro es que, sí, Blaise trabajará principalmente para velar por mis intereses, pero esos intereses también serán en vuestro propio beneficio. Lo segundo, si tú quedases embarazada, lo más probable es que insistiésemos en que vinieses a pasar toda esa experiencia con nosotros, en la Fortaleza y… tercero, pero no por ello menos importante, en el momento de que te lleguen las contracciones o que vayas a dar a luz, vas a estar rodeada de mujeres encantadas de estar ayudándote, Blaise no estará entre mis brazos, sino que estará dando paseos de un lado a otro, fumando como una chimenea y bebiendo whisky para intentar superar los nervios.  
- ¿Me tomas el pelo? –** Mirándome sorprendida.  
**- ¿Pero es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos gustan los niños?** – Exclamó Dominique. – **Estamos deseando poder conocer a los vástagos de Hermione y Draco en el futuro, hemos querido torturar a Tony por no dejarnos conocerlos antes de tiempo, hemos obligado a las odaliscas que nos hagan dibujos lo más precisos posibles para poder hacernos una idea de cómo son… estamos extasiados porque Felicia va a ser madre… ¿Tú es que no te enteras o qué?  
- No te metas con la pobre… -** Le recriminó Luca con una sonrisa maliciosa. – **Aún está intentando superar el que su futuro marido esté enamorado de un hombre… piensa que ella no es tan comprensiva como nosotros… -** Terminando por carcajearse. **– En serio, Daphne, no debes preocuparte tanto por el mañana, céntrate en disfrutar todo lo que te otorga el día de hoy… exámenes incluidos.  
- ¿Y a ti no te preocupa lo que puedan estar haciendo en la cámara esos dos solos? –** Me preguntó Daphne.  
**- En absoluto. –** Me sonreí. **– Hermione está genuinamente agotada y Blaise sólo le está haciendo compañía mientras duerme.**

Así es que, al llegar a la cámara me los encontré a los dos dormidos en la cama, Blaise sobre las mantas y Hermione, debajo de ellas. Me daba rabia tener que despertar a Blaise, pero sabía que aquella noche, más que ninguna, Daphne le necesitaba a su lado. Mi amigo se despertó aún atontado y tuve que guiarlo hasta la puerta para que no cayese en el estanque de camino. En cuanto regresé junto a Hermione en la cama, me encontré a mi esposa durmiendo como siempre, pero con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sería porque me echaba de menos a su lado o porque le atormentaba algo que no deseaba decirme? En cuanto me reuní a ella en el lecho, su gesto se suavizó y me abrazó como cada noche. Sí, reconozco que aquello hizo que mi sonrisa fuese aún más amplia todavía.

* * *

El tercer día de exámenes otra vez tuvimos que vérnoslas con dos teóricos, tanto el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como el de Historia de la Magia. ¿Cómo expresar en palabras lo que ocurrió en esos exámenes? Quizás sólo sea necesario decir que la primera pregunta del de Defensa era "¿Cómo reconocer a un vampiro?". El descojone fue general, por lo menos en nuestro lado. En la mayoría de los exámenes me había concentrado en no irme mucho por la tangente y procurar responder como correspondía a todas las preguntas, siguiendo los parámetros de los magos. Pero en este no pude contenerme. Me daba igual sacar una mala nota en ese examen si no comprendían nada de lo que iba a decirles, pero me iba a quedar a gusto respondiendo la verdad a cada una de las preguntas.

_**¿Cómo reconocer a un vampiro? **_

_En el caso de no ser ya un vampiro se pueden utilizar distintos métodos, lo más característico de los vampiros es que, al ser seres muertos, provocan pavor a buena parte de los animales que hay cerca. En caso de no tener a ningún animal cerca para comprobar su reacción, también resulta útil observar la manera en la que se mueve. Si se sospecha de que una persona puede ser un vampiro, se moverá de un modo artificial, con pasos lentos principalmente, para no destacar en medio de los lentos humanos. También tendrá una manera de girarse y observar todo lo que hay a su alrededor, pues no deja de ser un depredador. _

_En el caso de ser ya un vampiro. Lo más importante es disponer de la disciplina de Auspex y haberla desarrollado hasta el segundo nivel, cuando no sólo agudizas los sentidos sino que también lees las auras. En ese caso, el aura en torno al vampiro será de un tono pálido, en contraste con los vivos colores de los humanos que están a su alrededor. Para poder determinar el clan al que pertenece, simplemente echa un vistazo a cómo va vestido… si es un Nosferatu, probablemente estés maldiciendo por estar usando el Auspex y ver lo horrible que es. _

_**¿Cómo eliminar a un vampiro? **_

_Si eres un humano normal y corriente, ni lo sueñes. Es más rápido que tú, más fuerte y raramente se les pilla por sorpresa. Se recomienda utilizar un arma de fuego y apuntar directamente a la cabeza. Guardar siempre la última bala para uno mismo. _

_Si eres un mago. Estás perdido. La sangre de los magos es como una droga para los vampiros y te habrá identificado de inmediato entre la multitud, te está cazando para poder darse un empacho con tu sangre. Desaparecerse de inmediato y no volver a pisar esa zona nunca más. _

_Si ya eres un vampiro. Está claro que lo que quieres es merendarte a ese otro vampiro, o no te estarías planteando la posibilidad de matarlo. Estácalo para que no represente una amenaza, llévalo hasta una zona tranquila y bébetelo con calma._

_**¿Cómo identificar a un hombre lobo? **_

_Suelen ser personas normales en su estado habitual. Durante los tres días que dura la luna llena tienen tendencia a convertirse en cosas peludas de unos tres metros de alto con unas fauces bastante temibles. El mordisco de un garou es infeccioso, provocará que un humano se contagie de la licantropía. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es mantener todo bien cerrado durante esos días en particular, para que esas alimañas no se cuelen en la casa. _

_**¿Cómo matar a un hombre lobo?**_

_Si eres un humano normal… ya estás muerto en cuanto te ha olisqueado. Eres su comida. _

_Si eres un mago. Puedes intentar utilizar varios encantamientos que lo distraigan lo suficiente para correr por patas._

_Si eres un vampiro. Preferiblemente no te lo bebas, la sangre de un garou hace que la Bestia en tu interior se ponga juguetona y pierdas el control sobre ti mismo. Un buen método es atravesar su pecho de un puñetazo y arrancarle su corazón, también puedes cortarle la cabeza o lo que sea. Aprovecha sus restos para atraer al resto y acabar con todos ellos de una sentada. No quieres tener a una manada de garous sueltos por el patio de tu casa. No son buenas mascotas. _

_**¿Cómo identificar a un hada?**_

_Todo dependerá del tipo de hada en sí, si es un elemento inanimado, como que no lo vas a reconocer hasta que no te dé en la cabeza. Si es un "cambiado" entonces, puede que lo reconozcas por las orejas puntiagudas o la manera de ser tan traviesa que tienen. En el caso de ser un hada de origen puro… sal corriendo en la dirección opuesta. _

_**Enumera los distintos tipos de hadas. **_

_Empecemos con los orígenes. Tenemos tres orígenes básicos. Los cambiados, los puros y los inanimados. Los primeros son bebés que las hadas dejaron en lugar de bebés humanos, los segundos se trata de hadas que descienden directamente de otras hadas, luego tenemos los inanimados que son los elementos en sí, algunos suelen ser identificados como espíritus del bosque o cosas así. _

_Aunque lo que más marca a un hada no es su origen, sino la Corte a la que pertenece. Desde la corte de Verano, Primavera, Otoño, Invierno o Solsticio. Cada uno tiene un motivo diferente para andar por el mundo, aunque siempre es preferible no intervenir en nada que tenga que ver con las hadas. _

_**¿Qué hadas puedes considerar como elementos de las artes oscuras?**_

_Todas las pertenecientes a la corte de Invierno y aquellas que se encuentran en el Solsticio. Tampoco sería recomendable enredarse con ninguna que haya sido expulsada de alguna corte y no haya sido aceptada por ninguna otra. _

_**¿Cómo eliminarías una amenaza de un hada? **_

_En serio… no es bueno meterse en asuntos de hadas. Cuanto menos te entrometas mejor. Si no queda más remedio, se intenta la vía diplomática primero y luego, intentar averiguar qué estúpida cancioncita o tontería de folclore puede hacerles rechinar los dientes. Eso hará que se enfaden bastante o al menos conseguirá ahuyentarlas el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo eliminarlas más eficazmente. _

_**Define la falta de corporeidad de un fantasma. Razona por qué algunos se quedan atrás y otros no. **_

_La mayoría de las almas tienen tendencia a irse al inframundo donde están con el resto de las almas de los muertos. Se trata de un lugar alternativo al existente, separado por un velo del de los humanos, el que habitualmente está habitado por las cosas vivas. En ocasiones, algunas almas, son retenidas en este plano de existencia, abandonan su cuerpo, razón por la cual no son materiales, y vagan por el mundo lamentándose. Puede que no se dediquen a vagar y se queden en un punto en particular, suelen sentirse atraídas a las zonas en las que hay magos que puedan verles o vampiros a los que puedan atormentar. Otras veces se entretienen fastidiando a humanos._

_Lo mejor que uno puede hacer es hacerse con un buen nigromante, que identifique a los fantasmas correspondientes, seleccione cuáles merecen pasar al inframundo y les ayude a realizar dicho paso. Los restantes quedarán, lo más probable, bajo el control del nigromante y no queremos saber lo que va a hacer con ellos. _

_**Momias. ¿Mito o realidad?**_

_Bueno, tenemos dos tipos de momias y es preferible no toparse con ninguna. Por regla general andan a lo suyo y no se meten en el mundo de nadie, pero si les tocas las narices… es absoluta e irremediablemente imposible matarlas. Ni aunque las conviertas en cenizas y esparzas las mismas al viento conseguirás matarlas. Son capaces de ir reuniendo partícula por partícula a lo largo de los milenios hasta terminar de recomponer su cuerpo y entonces tendrás a una momia muy cabreada que empezará a buscarte para aniquilarte. _

El resto de las preguntas ya tenían relación con el mundo mágico. Aunque tampoco dejé de utilizar ese mismo tono con todas ellas, como por ejemplo cuando pedían que se diese una explicación de por qué no utilizar un cruciatus. Evidentemente dije que un buen cruciatus a tiempo evita muchos inconvenientes.

En el de Historia de la Magia, bueno, tuvimos los mismos percances de siempre. Entre que la mayor parte de los vampiros habían vivido esa historia y eran capaces de destacar cada uno de los errores y olvidos de los magos, que los más quisquillosos de todos fueron, para no variar, Lameth y Ziva, cuando aparecieron los inicios de la magia como pregunta trampa. En esta ocasión no se molestaron siquiera en realizar las traducciones, se pusieron a escribir como dos locos en el idioma que fuese para no parar de rellenar metros y metros de pergaminos. Al final debían de tener ya kilómetros escritos. Con varios gestos de la mano, los dos con gestos ofendidos, comenzaron a duplicar los pergaminos y a enrollarlos en cilindros de metal. Hubo unos que sellaron con lacre, otros simplemente los metieron en unos cartuchos de piel y los cerraron con correas antes de entregárselos a Flitwick con un gesto altivo. El profesorcillo se vio, literalmente, enterrado en pergaminos y cartuchos. Isabel negó con la cabeza mientras mordía su pluma al intentar cuadrar algunas fechas con lo que había leído en los libros de Hermione.

El picnic casi se vio frustrado porque ese día amenazaba lluvia. La ventaja de contar con vampiros y ghoules experimentados en acampadas es que tuvieron una tienda organizada en poco tiempo. El exterior estaba realizado con lona encerada para que fuese impermeable a la lluvia, el interior estaba decorado con alfombras, cojines y sillas de campaña. Un par de mesas a un lado estaban repletas de comida. Pero hay que recordar que dos de los vampiros, y alguno de los ghoules, habían servido en el ejército romano. Sólo faltaba una percha con la armadura colgada y dispuesta a ser utilizada por el general.

Nos vino bien el descanso, pues aquella tarde tendríamos el práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, seguido por la noche del práctico de Astronomía. Esperaba que Hermione fuese capaz de soportar el sueño llegado el momento de esta última prueba. Los demás exámenes que quedaban para el resto de la semana eran principalmente teóricos, salvo el de Herbología, que también tendría una parte de práctica. Hermione se quedó horrorizada cuando le dije lo que había respondido en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero la tranquilicé diciéndole que no era importante. Tampoco pasaba nada porque fuese a suspender uno o dos exámenes. En sí no se trataba de obtener una gran nota en todos ellos, simplemente el pasarlos y cerrar por completo esa etapa de mi vida.

Empezaba a compartir el sentir de mis familiares, estaba harto de estar en Hogwarts, cansado de tener que pelear con los alumnos, con los profesores y soportar sus miradas y sus desprecios. Quería poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la Fortaleza, incluso pensar en buscar un apartamento en Londres en el que Hermione y yo pudiésemos vivir sin demasiadas trabas. Vale que tendríamos que presentarnos a Mithras y hacerle saber que nos instalaríamos allí por una temporada, pero tampoco sería algo que pudiese preocupar en demasía al Matusalén. Dos antediluvianos con la capacidad de no tener que beber sangre de los humanos, con más protecciones mágicas de las que le gustaría a un Tremere. No, no le íbamos a causar problemas al Príncipe de Londres.

Desde ese apartamento podría controlar los negocios que fuese emprendiendo en el mundo mágico, acercarme de vez en cuando al Callejón Diagon, fomentar una relación con el Ministerio, seguir los progresos de Blaise y Theo, cuidar de Crabe y Goyle. También estaríamos cerca de los Granger, para poder atender a cualquier emergencia que se pudiese plantear con los niños, incluso ir a visitarlos alguna vez. Esa parte era quizás la que más me llamaba para establecernos en Londres, estar cerca de mis hijos, aquellos a los que todavía no conocía. Pero sabía que aquello sería un imposible, por lo menos en los primeros años de nuestra relación. Hermione debería habituarse a ser una vampira, por su propia decisión. Lo más probable es que mi familia no quisiese separarse de ella tan pronto e insistiesen en que comenzase con su entrenamiento y su aprendizaje lo antes posible.

Regresamos al castillo y nos situamos en el vestíbulo para esperar a que nos llamasen para realizar la parte práctica del examen, como siempre estábamos separados del resto de los alumnos que iban a realizarlo con nosotros. En esos momentos es cuando nos dábamos cuenta de cuántos habían perecido estúpidamente en estos meses. Snape se acercó a mí para comentarnos que a los examinadores se les había ocurrido que, la mejor manera de comprobar si realmente estábamos versados en la materia, era un sistema de duelos. Me lo quedé mirando sorprendido, no era posible que esos viejos estuviesen tan dementes.

**- ¿Sabes lo que eso puede significar?** – Le susurré.  
**- Lo temo.** – Murmuró con la cabeza gacha.  
**- La mayoría de nosotros somos inmunes a todas las artes de los magos… será imposible que ellos consigan superar el examen con cualquiera de nosotros como contrincantes.** – Expliqué.  
**- ¿Y cómo reaccionaréis cuando ataquen de manera deliberada a quienes no disponen de esa invulnerabilidad? Porque hay unos cuantos que os tienen ganas en ese bando.** – Replicó a su vez, señalando con la cabeza al grupo de magos que esperaban su turno, como nosotros.  
**- Esto puede terminar en una masacre. –** Negué con la cabeza. **– Sólo espero que la organización de las parejas sea lo más equitativa posible.  
- Intentaré encargarme de ello, pero no puedo prometer nada.** – Me aseguró. **– Creí que era mi deber advertírtelo para que pases la voz… entre los tuyos.  
- Muchas gracias, padrino.** – Asintiendo con la cabeza para asegurarle que haría lo necesario para impedir cualquier desgracia durante el examen. Me dirigí directamente a Isabel, que estaba mirando la varita con un desdén que parecía que deseaba convertirla en cenizas. –** Isa, tenemos problemas. –** Ella me miró con una ceja enarcada, en su rostro desapareció el desdén para dar paso a la frustración. – **La prueba va a consistir en duelos.  
- ¿Duelos?** – Inquirió confusa. - **¿Quieren que matemos a los pocos alumnos que les quedan?  
- No exactamente. –** Suspiré con amargura. **– Pero me temo que van a terminar por conseguirlo si no intentamos encontrar el modo de remediarlo. La asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no sólo está para enseñarnos a identificar los peligros que podamos encontrar en el mundo mágico. Cuando existían Voldemort y los Mortífagos, también estaba dirigida a que los magos aprendiesen a defenderse de un ataque proveniente del uso de magia oscura y peligrosa. Por eso, supongo, se les ha ocurrido que el mejor modo de evaluar nuestros conocimientos sea que utilicemos todo lo aprendido para luchar entre nosotros. –** Razoné. **– Con lo que no cuentan los examinadores es que, la mitad de nosotros es inmune a todo tipo de magia que los otros magos lancen contra nosotros… ellos aún no se han dado cuenta…** - Señalando a los mismos magos que esperaban con verdadera ansiedad el entrar en la sala, seguro que alguien ya les había dicho en qué iba a consistir la prueba. **– El problema no será lo que nos hagan a nosotros directamente, sino las posibles represalias que tomen contra los pocos de los nuestros que no tienen la posibilidad de eludir sus poderes.** – Mirando a Justin que estaba en un rincón mientras Luca lo abrazaba para relajar sus nervios. **  
- Comprendo. Se supone que no podremos saltar en su defensa porque se trata de una prueba oficial, ¿no?** – Dedujo sabiamente la Assamita. – **Pero nada nos impide que utilicemos nuestras habilidades de manera subrepticia para impedir que les dañen, ¿no?** – Dirigiéndome una mirada de inteligente malicia.  
**- Tienes razón, pero ante todo debemos ser discretos… tampoco estaría de más que fingiésemos que algunos de los hechizos tienen algún efecto en nosotros, no sólo para que se confíen, sino porque no merecen que les suspendan sólo por toparse con un oponente que no encontrarían de otro modo si no estuviésemos aquí, ¿no crees? –** Sin olvidar que algunos de los magos que esperaban para ser examinados no habían dado ningún tipo de razón para que estuviésemos en su contra, todo lo contrario, habían aceptado las normas y nuestra presencia estoicamente. **– Además, Snape intentará influir en la elección de parejas para que tampoco se produzca una escabechina.  
- Tu padrino es más astuto de lo que quiere aparentar. –** Se sonrió la Assamita. – **Entiendo por qué Ari lo ha adoptado como mascota.  
- Bueno, era un agente doble en las filas de Voldemort, hay que ser astuto e inteligente para seguir vivo después de esa experiencia.** – Guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Quizás te convendría tenerle de tu lado en el futuro… ¿te lo has planteado?** – Me preguntó, cambiando completamente de tema.  
**- Más de una vez. –** Reconocí. – **Pero no creo que él estuviese dispuesto a aceptar y… antes debería pedirle permiso a Jules. ¿Tú qué opinas?** – Pregunté sinceramente.  
**- Ari estaría perfectamente dispuesta a ayudarte a convencerle de que sería un gran honor y una buena idea el que pasase a estar a tu servicio.** – Respondió pensativa. **– Es un hombre maduro, tiene influencia, conocimientos amplios, un puesto de relevancia en el colegio…** - Me miró directamente a los ojos y vi la determinación en ellos. – **Sí, sería un valioso aliado para nosotros.  
- Entonces se lo plantearé a Julia en cuanto tenga ocasión, para poder contar con su bendición y ayuda. –** Afirmando con la cabeza para remarcar mi decisión. **– Muchas gracias por tu consejo Isabel.** – Realizando una inclinación de cabeza para remarcar mi agradecimiento por su ayuda en un tema tan controvertido.  
**- Para eso estamos, sajón. –** Sonriéndose mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. **– Aún te queda mucho por aprender, por eso seguimos siendo tus maestros. Siempre resulta un placer el comprobar que aprovechas nuestras enseñanzas. –** Me soltó y lanzó una mirada furibunda a las puertas de la sala en la que tendría lugar la prueba. **– Estoy deseando terminar ya con esta farsa… me gustan los exámenes escritos, me lo paso bien hilvanando mis pensamientos y conocimientos sobre el pergamino, pero estas pantomimas me ponen del hígado. –** Bufó y volvió a mirar la varita como si fuese un pescado podrido. **– Porque me la ha regalado la fida'i y sé que lo hizo con cariño que si no…  
- Cuando todo esto termine la puedes guardar en tu casa como recordatorio de lo bien que te lo pasaste en este castillo de locos…** - bromeé.  
**- O como recordatorio de cuán necesaria es la paciencia en ocasiones…**

En lugar de ir llamándonos de uno en uno o de tres en tres, nos dijeron que entrásemos todos a la sala. Igual que siempre, los examinadores ocupaban una mesa en un extremo de la sala, nos indicaron que nos situásemos en torno a la sala, contra las paredes, para dejar el centro de la estancia libre. Luego procedieron a explicar lo que muchos ya sabíamos, que habían decidido que la mejor manera de discernir si realmente habíamos aprovechado nuestra enseñanza durante los últimos años en el castillo, era batirnos en duelo utilizando todos nuestros conocimientos para derrotar a nuestro adversario. El primer par de nombres que pronunciaron hizo que Isabel y yo intercambiásemos miradas de aprehensión. No podían haber escogido peor pareja para empezar. Ziva David contra Ronald Weasley. Miré a mi padrino, que estaba tras los examinadores, con un pergamino con los nombres de todos los que íbamos a examinarnos, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa maquiavélica. Seguro que él mismo había decidido ese emparejamiento, le tiene tantas ganas al pelirrojo como todos nosotros. Enfrentar al alumno más patoso de todo el colegio contra el propio Merlín, muy propio de él.

Ziva se situó en el centro de la sala, haciendo malabares con la varita con una mano, mientras examinaba el estado de sus uñas en la otra, haciendo caso omiso de cómo su contrincante se acercaba a su posición, frente a ella. Ronald apretaba con fuerza la varita en su puño y lanzaba miradas a Ziva de pura aversión. No tenía muy claro si alguien, aparte de los profesores, se habían percatado de que Ziva era la encarnación de Merlín. En cierta lógica, tendrían que haberlo deducido cuando se situó junto a Lameth cuando la llamaron como Mirdin, pero no todos conocen el nombre original de Merlín. Quizás Ronald, con la poca atención que prestaba a detalles significativos o a las explicaciones que los profesores daban en clase, no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no le estaban enfrentando a una simple jovencita de dieciséis años a la que habían adelantado de curso por la influencia de un vampiro. Me fijé en su actitud antes de lanzarle un hechizo a Ziva, no, él creía firmemente que su contrincante era inferior a él por ser más joven. Pronto iba a lamentarlo. Y mucho.

Ronald le lanzó un hechizo de impedimenta a voz en grito. Se suponía que ya debería de tener perfectamente dominados los hechizos no verbales, pero se veía a las leguas que aquello no iba con él. No era consciente de que así daba demasiada información a su oponente. Ziva no se movió. El hechizo salió de la varita de Ronald con fuerza e impactó contra un escudo que brilló con la fuerza del mismo y que mostró que rodeaba a la joven por completo. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de ser el primero en golpear, probablemente para evaluarlo. Dejó de examinar sus uñas y clavó su mirada en el pelirrojo que la observaba confundido y con la frente perlada de sudor por el nerviosismo. La joven realizó una filigrana con la varita, meramente para hacer el paripé frente a los examinadores. No salió ningún rayo de colores, pero sí que sentimos la fuerza de su poder. Ronald se alzó del suelo y fue a dar contra la pared opuesta con un golpe sordo.

El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad y miró a la chica con asombro, estaba claro que no se esperaba aquello. Le lanzó otra maldición, esta vez sí que se la cayó para sí. De nuevo salió un rayo de su varita e impactó contra el escudo que protegía a la joven, haciendo que brillase a su alrededor con una tonalidad rojiza. Ella se sonrió con malicia. Sabía perfectamente qué había usado en su contra, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de devolvérselo con la misma fuerza. De nuevo realizó otra floritura con la varita. El cuerpo de Ronald se alzó una vez más del suelo, en esta ocasión dio contra el techo y volvió a precipitarse contra el suelo. Le estaba dando una paliza. Weasley se levantó, resollando por la boca porque se habría quedado sin aire en los pulmones con los dos impactos y le lanzó otro hechizo. Un rayo azul dio contra el escudo, igual de inefectivo que los anteriores. Ziva ya no se molestó en mover la varita, la enredó en su cabello, como si se tratase de un mero accesorio. Alzando un dedo le obligó a ponerse de pié, sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo observó con detenimiento por un segundo, como si estuviese calculando dónde golpearle esta vez. Con dos dedos hizo un gesto que imitaba el lanzar una piedrecita al aire, Ronald se quejó y llevó una mano a su hombro. Ziva repitió el gesto y el chico se dobló y llevó las manos a una rodilla, pudimos escuchar perfectamente cómo el hueso se había partido. La joven bruja con los conocimientos de tantas vidas, le dirigió una mirada de absoluto desprecio, estaba claro que se estaba cobrando cada ofensa que el pelirrojo había dirigido a sus seres queridos, en especial hacia Hermione.

Puso ambas manos, encerradas en un puño, a la altura de su propio pecho. El mago se alzó de nuevo, a duras penas se podía mantener en pie con el poco castigo recibido, pero la fuerza de Ziva le obligaba a sostenerse. La bruja comenzó a estirar dedos, con cada uno que alzaba se escuchaba un crujido en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, la sangre comenzó a manar de algunas zonas cuando continuó alzando los dedos de la segunda mano. Estaba completamente entregada a castigarlo. Yo podía ver a la perfección cada una de las heridas internas que el mago tenía en su cuerpo, ninguna de ellas era de severidad, Ziva le estaba castigando metódicamente y no buscaba su muerte, sólo su sufrimiento. Cuando todos los dedos de sus manos estuvieron alzados, Ronald se mantenía erguido sólo por efecto de la voluntad de la bruja. La varita del mago hacía tiempo que había caído al suelo y era incapaz de alcanzarla, tampoco tenía la suficiente consciencia como para llamarla con su magia, estaba absolutamente a merced de Ziva. Entonces ella comenzó a reírse. No era una risa contagiosa, sino que era mordaz y maliciosa. Con una mano imitó el darle una bofetada, el rostro de Ronald se volteó en la misma dirección y en su mejilla apareció la rojez propia de haber recibido dicho golpe. Con la otra mano, la bruja imitó un puñetazo ascendente. La mandíbula de Ronald se rompió y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás con toda la potencia del golpe. La carcajada de Ziva fue en aumento, comenzó a recordarme a Julia.

Los examinadores presenciaban el espectáculo asombrados. Era la primera vez que veían a alguien realizar magia sin la necesidad de canalizarla a través de la varita, estaban tan absortos en la complejidad y potencia que requería la proeza de Ziva que no eran capaces de reunir la voluntad necesaria para detener la prueba. Tras ellos, Snape mantenía su sonrisa, no sólo en sus labios, sino también en sus ojos. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo del espectáculo. Los demás alumnos estaban aterrorizados al ver las señales que iban apareciendo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, el labio partido, los ojos hinchados, los pómulos rotos, la sangre manchando sus ropas. Isabel, Julia y Tony miraban con un interés enfermizo cada progreso de la bruja con el joven mago, ellos también estaban gozando al ver cómo Ziva descargaba su ira y frustración contra el que tantos dolores de cabeza les había provocado durante tanto tiempo. Ginebra y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, no mostraban emoción alguna ante el castigo que estaba recibiendo Ron. Hermione tampoco.

Llegó un momento en que el cuerpo de Ron se balanceaba como si estuviese sostenido por una cuerda, hacía varios golpes que había perdido la consciencia. Ziva cesó de propinarle golpes, frustrada porque su víctima ya no podía sentir el dolor o ver su expresión durante el proceso. Se giró hacia los examinadores con altivez.

**- Puedo seguir todo el día, si quieren… pero ahora que está inconsciente ya no resulta divertido. –** Les dijo. **- ¿He pasado el examen?** – Preguntó como si tal cosa.  
**- Sí… sí… -** Balbuceó uno de ellos. – **Ha quedado perfectamente claro que puede usted defenderse contra cualquier tipo de arte oscura…** - carraspeó el mago.  
**- Bien.** – Con un simple gesto de la mano liberó el cuerpo de Ronald, cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. **– Por cierto, yo no pienso limpiar todo eso… pero creo que sería recomendable que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería.** – Caminó con tranquilidad hacia las puertas, pasando de largo del desmadejado y ensangrentado mago, como si no fuese más que un desperdicio que alguien había dejado allí.  
**- Yo me encargaré… -** suspiró Lameth, negando con la cabeza. Con un gesto de su mano, el cuerpo de Ronald desapareció de la vista así como los charcos de sangre y sudor que había bajo él. **– Ahora ya podemos continuar con el examen, ¿no? –** Dirigiéndose a los examinadores que lo miraban boquiabiertos.

Los siguientes en batirse fueron dos magos normales. Asistimos al intercambio de rayos de colorines que indicaban los distintos hechizos que se lanzaban el uno al otro. Al poder meterme en su mente era capaz de saber exactamente qué hechizos estaban usando. Se trataba sobre todo de encantamientos sencillos que buscaban paralizar momentáneamente al contrario, pero los dos se encargaron de levantar escudos bastante eficientes que desviaban una buena parte de los mismos. Si no fuese por el efecto pirotécnico de las varitas, habría resultado bastante aburrido.

Les siguieron Ginebra y Harry. Los dos se pusieron en pie y avanzaron al centro de la sala. Con sendas sonrisas maliciosas sostuvieron las varitas como si fuesen espadas ante su frente, saludándose como hacían los caballeros antiguamente antes de un duelo, luego las guardaron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y procedieron a practicar todo lo que habían estado aprendiendo durante estos meses. Esquivaban encantamientos y los burlaban mediante escudos, pero pronto se animaron con la lid y se dejaron llevar un poco más. El momento álgido fue cuando Harry invocó una bola de fuego en su mano, no más grande que una pelota de tenis, y se la lanzó hacia Ginebra. Ella la evitó haciendo una pirueta, pero Harry no había abandonado el control de la bola y la guió de nuevo hacia ella. La pelirroja se arrojó al suelo y rodó por él para evitarla una vez más. Cuando él se la volvió a arrojar ella la detuvo con sus manos y una neblina comenzó a formarse en torno a la esfera de fuego, la envolvió por completo hasta que la dejó caer al suelo donde se deshizo en añicos. La había congelado. Lo miró traviesa y formó una pistola con sus dedos, guiñando un ojo para apuntarle. El primer disparo fue una llamarada de fuego que salió directamente del dedo que imitaba el cañón, Harry la esquivó con un escudo hacia el techo donde dejó una oscura mancha de hollín. El siguiente disparo fue directo a su hombro, en esta ocasión no pudo esquivarlo y se encontró con que estaba congelado, en realidad su ropa, no su cuerpo. Harry no dudó y se dedicó a corretear esquivando los siguientes disparos de la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo se dedicó a invocar dagas de hielo en sus manos y lanzárselas a su amiga. Ginebra se vio obligada a tener que esquivarlas, pues muchas de ellas iban dirigidas con certera puntería hacia puntos vitales de su cuerpo, alguna logró rasgar sus ropas y provocarle heridas superficiales en la carne. En un descuido de Ginebra, Harry realizó un gesto que la pilló por sorpresa, hizo más denso el aire frente a él y lo empujó contra ella, de ese modo Ginebra perdió el equilibrio en mitad de una pirueta y cayó al suelo. Harry aprovechó ese pequeño instante y se abalanzó sobre ella, sacó la varita del bolsillo y le golpeó la nariz con la punta.

**- Te gané. –** Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Estás seguro? –** Le preguntó ella enarcando una ceja. Alzó la pierna izquierda y rodeó a Harry con ella haciendo que se doblase hacia el otro lado. En cuanto se desembarazó de su peso lo tiró al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, presionándole con sus muslos para impedirle mover las piernas y afianzando sus brazos al suelo con sus manos. - **¿Quién ha ganado ahora, ojos verdes?  
- Me rindo.** – Anunció Harry riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- Así me gusta.** – Ronroneó la pelirroja descendiendo para besarlo con deleite. Estaba claro que se habían encendido durante la pelea. Harry respondió al beso y se olvidó por completo de todos los presentes.  
**- Ehem…** - Carraspeó uno de los examinadores. Pero los dos chicos seguían entregados al beso, Ginebra ya había soltado los brazos de Harry y éste sostenía su cintura, presionándola contra él. **- ¡Ya está bien! –** Alzó la voz el examinador. Ahora sí que se dieron por aludidos y dejaron de besarse, pero sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.  
**- Lo siento… -** Se disculpó Ginebra, levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a Harry para que la imitase. A pesar de los pantalones, quedaba bien claro que el chico lo sentía mucho más que ella.  
**- Nos dejamos llevar…** - Reconoció él sin dejar de mirar a Ginebra. **– Esta me la pagas… -** le susurró a la pelirroja entre dientes.  
**- ¿No prefieres que te ayude en cuanto salgamos con cierto "problemilla" de vestuario? –** Replicó ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa y situándose frente a él, tomando su brazo para que rodease su cintura y la atrajese hacia él. - **¿Qué me dices?  
- Sólo por esta vez y porque me apetece un cuerno darme una ducha fría.** – Susurró él a su oído, mordisqueándole el cuello en el proceso. Eso hizo que Ginebra entornase los ojos, encantada de recibir esa caricia. - **¿Hemos pasado el examen, profesor? –** Preguntó en voz alta.  
**- Sí, sí… pueden retirarse. –** Les anunció una de las examinadoras, tenía el rostro congestionado por el curioso comportamiento que había presenciado entre esos dos. – **Aunque… permítame decirle que esperaba un poco más de seriedad de usted, señor Potter. No me parece que ese sea el modo de conducirse de un mago en presencia de otras personas.  
- Es que este demonio tiene la capacidad de hacer que un hombre se olvide del mundo que le rodea, señora.** – Alzando a Ginebra en brazos y cargándosela al hombro, provocando que ella se riese estentóreamente.  
**- Hasta dentro de un buen rato… -** Se despidió la pelirroja entre carcajadas.

En cuanto escuché quienes eran los siguientes en batirse en duelo, supe que estábamos condenados al fracaso en esta asignatura. Me recosté contra la pared y dejé que mi espalda fuese deslizándose contra ella hasta terminar por sentarme en el suelo. Estaba claro que íbamos a dar la nota sin importar un bledo lo que hiciésemos. Guardé la varita en el bolsillo, porque tenía muy claro que no iba a tener que utilizarla, fuese quien fuese mi contrincante, se las vería con el verdadero Draco Malfoy, vampiro, mortífago y mago natural, no con el farsante que me había obligado a representar en la mayor parte de los exámenes prácticos. Julia y Tony se encargarían de animar aún más las ansias de cada uno de nosotros por dejarnos llevar por la verdadera magia, igual que habían hecho antes Ginebra y Harry, por lo que ya no hacía falta continuar con las apariencias. Hermione se reunió conmigo en el suelo, lo mismo hizo Isabel a mi lado. Las dos me entregaron sus varitas, no hizo falta que me dijesen nada, sabía perfectamente qué querían que hiciese con ellas. Las metí en el bolsillo, junto con la mía, las tres descansaron entonces en un cajón de la cómoda que tenía en la cámara para ese tipo de contingencias.

Tony avanzó al centro de la sala con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de pavonearse ligeramente, Julia lo hizo de un modo grácil y elegante. En cuanto ambos se situaron uno frente al otro, sus ojos brillaron con la malicia que siempre les gobernaba. Tony se sonrió de ese modo tan peculiar en él, consiguiendo que muchos de los presentes se estremeciesen sólo al ver su blanca sonrisa. Lanzó la varita por encima del hombro, sin darle importancia a dónde cayese, procedió a hacer crujir cada hueso de su cuerpo. Comenzó con las manos, cada falange resonó en cuanto las cerró en garras, siguió crujiendo sus brazos mientras los retorcía en una postura imposible, continuó con su cuello y terminó estrechando la columna en una pose que le daba el aspecto de lo que era: un depredador listo para saltar sobre su presa. Julia no se dejó impresionar por ese despliegue, sabía que no era más que otra de las diversiones de su marido, pero también se deshizo de la varita lanzándomela a mí. Supongo que quería que se la guardase, igual que había hecho con las otras. Se preparó para lo que Tony tuviese preparado para ella girando su cuerpo cerca de noventa grados con respecto a su marido, de esa manera podría esquivar mucho más fácilmente cualquier cosa que él arrojase contra ella.

Durante diez eternos segundos nada ocurrió. Quizás estaban maquinando cómo dejar aterrorizados a todos los magos presentes del modo más efectivo, o puede que tan sólo se estuviesen midiendo el uno al otro. Pero algo me decía que no era la primera vez que estos dos se enfrentaban de esa manera. Entonces fue cuando comencé a ver las distintas olas de magia que rodeaban a ambos, en realidad estaban calculando quién haría el primer movimiento. Sorprendentemente fue Julia la primera en atacar. Bajo los pies de Tony comenzó a brotar agua del suelo, comenzó como un sordo borboteo hasta que salió con toda la potencia de un geiser, por cómo la sala se llenó de vapor, también con la misma potencia calorífica que si hubiese manado del centro de la tierra. La neblina se fue aclarando ligeramente y vimos cómo el agua había escaldado las ropas del druida hasta dejarlas hechas jirones, él seguía sonriéndose, como si nada. Sin darle importancia alguna a estar en medio de un chorro de agua hirviendo.

**- Amorcito, sabes que prefiero que calientes mi cuerpo de otra manera… -** Se mofó. **– Pero me encanta que me muestres tu temperamento volátil… eso me da una excusa para poder castigarte por ser una niña traviesa.**

De las grietas del suelo en torno a Julia surgieron enredaderas espinosas que se enroscaron en sus piernas y subieron por su cuerpo, aprisionándola, rasgando su ropa y clavándose en su carne, arañándola y haciendo que la sangre brotase en su blanca piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero en su rostro no se vio un gesto de dolor, por supuesto, sino de absoluto placer al sentir cómo las ramas de espino laceraban su piel.

**- ¿Estás suficientemente prieta, querida, o deseas que presione un poco más?** – Le preguntó con una voz cargada de lujuria.  
**- Sólo tus brazos pueden aprisionarme como corresponde, amor mío.** – Jadeó ella, entregada por completo al goce del dolor que su marido le provocaba. **– Quizás si inflamo un poco más tu entusiasmo…**

La columna de agua que contenía el cuerpo de Tony se transformó en gasolina, en décimas de segundo Tony estaba ardiendo. Pero en lugar de escucharle gritar por lo que el fuego podía estar haciéndole, le escuchamos gemir de placer. Lameth negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada al techo. Entonces fue cuando vi cómo más ramas de espino descendían para seguir aprisionando a la nigromante, de algunas brotaron brazos terminados en hermosas flores rojas que se abrieron para mostrar unas afiladas púas que fueron clavándose por distintos puntos del cuerpo de Julia. Más sangre manó de sus heridas, resbalando por los tallos hasta el suelo de piedra.

**- Sé que prefieres que sea yo quien te muerda, cielito… -** Jadeó el druida desde el interior de la pira. **– Pero en estos momentos… no me resulta posible.  
- Sabes que me encanta cuando me regalas flores tan hermosas…** - Gimió Julia, completamente cubierta por la enredadera espinosa, sin apenas quedar un espacio de piel a la vista.  
**- A la porra con esto… -** Protestó el druida, avanzando a través del fuego, saliendo completamente desnudo pues el fuego había consumido toda su ropa, su piel humeando, pero intacta. **– Me encantan los preliminares, pero sabes que soy un impaciente…** - Tocando la zona de la enredadera en que estaba el rostro de su esposa y haciendo que ardiese ante su contacto, permitiéndole así acceder hasta ella y besarla. Ella mordió su labio.  
**- Lo sé…** - Saboreando la sangre que recorría sus labios. **– Pero también sé que te gusta más cuando me resisto con todas mis fuerzas. –** El espino abandonó a Julia y se lanzó contra Tony, lacerando ahora su piel enrojecida. La sangre del druida se unió a la de la nigromante en el suelo.  
**- Me encanta cuando me atacas con mis propias armas… -** siguió jadeando él, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, pendiente sólo de los ojos de su esposa frente a él. Las losas de piedra del suelo temblaron bajo Julia y se rompieron, decenas de picos de roca afilada surgieron de pronto, cortando la carne de la nigromante y atravesando sus brazos. La sangre los tiñó de rojo.  
**- No sabes qué hacer para atraparme, reconócelo…** - Se burló ella alzando una ceja de manera traviesa.  
**- En realidad, no sé qué hacer por meterme entre tus piernas, cariño.** – Gimió él, una aguja de piedra subió hasta casi rozar el cuerpo de Julia, deteniéndose apenas a milímetros de su vientre. **- ¿Dejamos de jugar y nos vamos al dormitorio? –** Propuso alzando una ceja también, pero implicando mucho más con ese sencillo movimiento, pues la aguja de piedra comenzó a subir con una lentitud extrema con toda la intención de empalarla.  
**- Por favor… -** Jadeó ella, incapaz de soportar más de aquel doloroso placer que su marido estaba proporcionándole.

Tony debió de utilizar el temporis porque desaparecieron por completo de nuestra vista. No quedaba rastro alguno de ellos, ni siquiera una ramita de espino o una losa fuera de sitio. Se habían esfumado por completo. Pero sí que pudimos ver a los elfos domésticos que aparecieron raudos a limpiar la sangre que había caído durante el encuentro entre esos dos. Los examinadores carraspearon ligeramente, intentando encontrar algo de lógica a lo que acababan de presenciar. Pero es que resulta imposible, ese matrimonio no sólo es la unión de dos almas por toda la eternidad, sino el de dos mentes enfermas y absolutamente dominadas por el dolor.

Los siguientes fueron Crabe y Goyle, ellos se limitaron a las maldiciones más habituales, quizás alguna más propia de los Slytherin, pero nada del otro mundo. Les siguieron otros dos magos normales que también utilizaron varias versiones de lo que habíamos aprendido durante las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue entonces el turno de Pansy y Theo. Advertí con la mirada a Pansy, no quería que se dejase llevar y le lanzase alguna imperdonable a Theo. Empezaron bien, varios hechizos de los habituales, caídas, escudos, pero el momento que tanto temía llegó. Pansy se entusiasmó demasiado y Theo cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras ella se carcajeaba.

**- ¡Señorita Parkinson!** – Exclamó una examinadora. **- ¿Está usted utilizando la maldición Cruciatus contra su compañero? –** Inquirió sorprendida, como si no resultase del todo claro.  
**- Puede.** – Pansy la miró con rostro inocente, llevándose las manos a la espalda y sujetando la varita sólo con dos dedos.  
**- Está terminantemente prohibido utilizar ese tipo de métodos… -** Le reprendió.  
**- Lo siento, se me olvidó. –** Bajando la cabeza y mirando sus pies. – **Pero seguro que a él no le ha importado mucho… ¿Verdad, Theo?  
- No…** - Suspiró él en suelo, luchando por lograr ponerse en pie. **– Tranquila, Pans… sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención.** – Tosió con esfuerzo, probablemente le dolía el pecho, se notaba que le costaba respirar. **- ¿Alguien me ayuda a ponerme de pie?** – Pidió al ver que era incapaz de lograrlo por sí mismo. – **¿Por favor? -** En vista de que nadie movía un músculo por ayudarle, yo mismo me acerqué y lo tomé entre mis brazos. **– Gracias… -** Su cabeza cayó a un lado, estaba inconsciente.  
**- ¿Cuántas veces hay que advertirte, Pansy? –** Le reñí. **– Theo es humano, no puede recuperarse tan fácilmente. –** Saliendo por la puerta para dejarlo en brazos de Crabe. Les di instrucciones de que lo llevasen a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey se ocupase de él. – **Ve con él y cuídalo hasta que se recupere por completo, ¿entendido? –** Le ordené a mi amiga cuando regresé a la sala.  
**- Lo que tú digas, Draco**. – Saliendo cabizbaja de la sala.  
**- ¡Y ten por seguro que les diré lo ocurrido a Tony y Jules para que piensen en un modo de aleccionarte por tu mal comportamiento! –** La amenacé mientras salía.

El examen siguió su curso, parecía que los ancianos no se daban por satisfechos con todo lo que estaban presenciando. No tenía del todo claro qué era lo que les habían hecho César y Lameth cuando llegaron el primer día, fuese lo que fuese, no parecían mostrarse demasiado sorprendidos por ver a tantos magos y brujas realizando magia sin varita.

Les tocó el turno a los dos ghoules Assamitas. Ayden y Zanaa'h se enfrentaron en silencio y sin moverse. Sólo sonriéndose el uno al otro durante varios minutos. Hasta que comencé a percatarme de los morados que iban apareciendo en su piel, probablemente fruto de golpes que se lanzaban el uno al otro sin hacer uso de otra cosa que el aire que les rodeaba. Pero debieron de cansarse pues ambos hicieron que sus dagas saliesen de sus fundas, sostenidas en el aire, sin necesidad de tocarlas con sus manos. Las arrojaron al mismo tiempo y se frenaron en medio de los dos, comenzó así un duelo de voluntades, manejando las dagas con sus mentes en un frenético enfrentamiento. Cada una de las dagas buscaba un punto débil por el que llegar a arrojarse contra su oponente al mismo tiempo que frenaba los ataques enemigos. Isabel observaba este duelo con verdadero entusiasmo, sonriendo al ver la pericia de ambos ghoules.

Al fin le tocó el turno a Isabel. Su oponente, por desgracia para él, era Blaise. Mi ghoul me lanzó una mirada de absoluto pavor, conocía mejor que yo cómo la Assamita se las gastaba. Me encogí de hombros, no podía hacer nada por ayudarle en este caso. Cometió el error de ser el primero en atacar. Con el poder de su mente desenganchó la lámpara del techo y la lanzó contra la asesina, ella la esquivó como si nada. Pero aprovechó para avanzar un paso hacia él, Blaise retrocedió otro. Siguió arrojándole cosas, sillas, mesas, las lámparas de las paredes, todo lo que podía encontrar a la vista. Ella se limitó a esquivarlo todo, realizando una danza divertida mientras iba acercándose más y más a él. Cuando se quedó sin proyectiles fue cuando recurrió a lo que habían hecho los dos ghoules antes que él y Ziva, volver denso el aire para golpearla e intentar así detener el avance de la vampira. Ella continuó evitando cada ataque con movimientos felinos, sin dejar de reducir la distancia que los separaba con cada movimiento. Aún no había hecho nada para devolver sus ataques, temía lo que ella podría hacerle cuando al fin lo tuviese a su alcance. Ese momento llegó cuando Blaise permitió que lo acorralase en una esquina de la sala, sin escapatoria alguna. Isabel simplemente adelantó un brazo y tocó su frente con un dedo. El cuerpo de la asesina se relajó, sabía que Blaise ya no era una amenaza. Mi amigo cerró los ojos y sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de placer.

Isabel acababa de invocar uno de los poderes que había aprendido de sus muy buenos amigos Tony y Julia, la senda del placer. Un simple roce y la fuerza de su voluntad habían sumido a Blaise en un goce continuo, no tenía la capacidad de resistirse a eso. Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba entregada a disfrutar de hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hiciese, incluso estando inmóvil. El simple acto de respirar le provocaba una delicia indescriptible, su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese gozar.

**- Gané.** – Sentenció Isabel encogiéndose de hombros. **– Os veo fuera.** – Nos saludó mientras tomaba en brazos a Blaise. **– Aún tiene para rato, creo que me lo llevaré a un sitio donde esté cómodo.** – Riéndose a carcajadas cuando mi amigo lanzó un grito de placer al ser alzado en el aire. – **Va a quedar exhausto. –** Saliendo de la sala.

Nos tocó entonces a Hermione y a mí. Tras tantos años de rivalidad entre nosotros, tendría que resultar fácil verla como un blanco de mi magia, pero no era capaz. Al mirarla sólo veía al amor de mi vida, a la mujer con la que deseaba pasar la eternidad, a la madre de mis hijos. Ella me evaluó con una sonrisa, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriéndome, quizás lo tenía escrito en mi mirada.

**- Draco… simplemente recuerda cómo era antes.** – Me dijo.  
**- No es fácil, cariño… -** Suspiré. **– Incluso entonces me costaba un mundo ser capaz de lanzarte una maldición. –** Encogiéndome de hombros. **– Tómatelo como una revancha bien merecida y lánzame tu mejor golpe… no pienso resistirme.** – Quedándome ante ella con los brazos inmóviles a mi costado.  
**- Al menos ayúdame a practicar un poco.** – Abriendo las palmas y haciendo aparecer en sus manos dos espadas. **– Seguro que Isa se subirá por las paredes por no poder ver cómo nos batimos tú y yo en duelo.** – Lanzándome una espada.  
**- Tampoco puedo hacer nada contra ti de esta manera.** – Protesté mientras tomaba el arma al vuelo.  
**- ¿Ni siquiera vas a detener mis estocadas para que pueda entrenar un poco?** – Rogó con un mohín encantador en su rostro mientras se lanzaba contra mí con la intención de hacer un barrido hacia mi torso.  
**- Vale, pero sólo porque me lo pides con esa carita…** - interceptando la hoja con la mía sin esfuerzo alguno. – **Y porque tienes razón, tienes que entrenar.**

Comenzamos así una danza por toda la sala de acero contra acero. Ella amagaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia puntos vitales de mi cuerpo y yo los esquivaba con rapidez, sin tampoco esmerarme demasiado pues no era necesario. Aunque Isabel la había entrenado correctamente y conocía buena parte de los movimientos básicos, aún no era una espadachina a la que hubiese que temer. Ni aún teniendo la fuerza y rapidez que le proporcionaba la sangre vampírica, yo seguía siendo mucho más rápido que ella y podía ver cada uno de los gestos que delataban cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Por supuesto que no era una pelea igualada, pero me asombraba ver el empeño que le ponía en practicar como era debido. Cuando llevábamos un buen rato, vi asomar una sonrisa a su rostro.

**- ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con otros detallitos que deseaba practicar?** – Preguntó mientras nuestras espadas estaban cruzadas entre nosotros.  
**- ¿Qué se te ha cruzado por esa mente perversa? –** Inquirí a mi vez.  
**- Sólo una cosita con la que he estado jugando en mis ratos libres… -** Encogiéndose de hombros y liberando su espada mientras se alejaba un poco de mí, lo más natural en el caso de que estuviese con un contrincante que sí le devolviese las estocadas.

Entonces percibí las sombras moverse a nuestro alrededor, la miré con curiosidad, pero no hizo falta que me dijese qué estaba planeando. Dos zarcillos de sombra avanzaron con rapidez en dirección a mis brazos, con toda la intención de inmovilizarme. Invoqué otros dos que los interceptaron. Así continuamos un rato más, acero contra acero y sombra contra sombra. Hasta que vi que empezaba a agotarse, su frente se perlaba de sudor por el esfuerzo extra de controlar las sombras con la mente y, al mismo tiempo, intentar atacarme con su espada. Lástima que Lucian no pudiese verla, se sentiría orgulloso de ver los avances que aún siendo mortal había alcanzado. Dejé de defenderme para permitirle tocarme en un hombro con la punta de la espada, ésta se partió en dos al dar contra mi dura piel, al mismo tiempo obligué a todos los zarcillos, los suyos incluidos, a que se reuniesen de nuevo con las sombras.

**- Me has dejado ganar. –** Protestó, cuando tiré mi espada al suelo. Ella jadeaba de cansancio. **  
- Por supuesto, querida. –** Me sonreí. – **No soy un oponente digno. –** Realizando una reverencia y concediéndole así la victoria. – **Ahora será mejor que nos retiremos para que puedas recuperar tus fuerzas como te mereces.**

Lástima que tuviésemos que abandonar la sala tras el examen, porque habría resultado divertido ver qué hacían los que aún quedaban por examinarse. Una vez en el vestíbulo, escuchamos la algarabía que tenían organizada fuera los demás. Sólo nos quedaba un día más de exámenes, pronto terminaríamos con todo el proceso que nos había llevado hasta allí en un principio. Seguimos el sonido de la música y nos encontramos con otra fiesta campestre, esta vez mucho más sonada. Las odaliscas danzaban a la luz de varias antorchas en torno a una hoguera, mientras algunos las animaban con palmas, uniéndose al ritmo de los tambores. Para no variar, algunos alumnos observaban petrificados desde las galerías del castillo todo el despliegue que armaban.

**- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que celebran?** – Preguntó Hermione mientras descendíamos las escaleras para unirnos a la fiesta.  
**- No sé… -** reconocí. **– Puede que les haya llegado el soplo de que cierta persona se ha graduado con honores en el uso de las disciplinas, aún siendo un ghoul que no es un ghoul. –** Comenté abrazando su cintura.  
**- ¡Por favor! Sabes que estamos más que suspensos en Defensa, ¿verdad?** – Resopló. **– Va a ser el único suspenso que tenga en mi vida… no creo que pueda perdonármelo jamás.  
- Cariño, es un poco difícil que puedas aprobar una asignatura que se llama Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando tienes planeado convertirte en una Maestra de las Sombras, ¿no crees?** – Bromeé. **– Además, tu marido es un ex – mortífago, eso tampoco ayuda mucho.  
- Puede… pero formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix… Eso contará para algo, ¿no? –** Comentó ella un poco más animada.  
**- Por supuesto… -** riéndome a carcajadas. **– No te olvides de ponerlo como actividad no lectiva en tu currículum.  
- En momentos como estos es cuando me paro a pensar lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida… -** Murmuró con un tono ensoñador.  
- **¿Estás contenta con el cambio o preferirías que fuese diferente?** – Deteniéndome para evaluar su expresión.  
**- Puedo decir que no me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora.** – Tomando mi mano entre las suyas. **– Antes mi mayor aspiración era profesional, porque no sabía que podía alcanzar todo lo que tengo gracias a ti.** – Mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – **Tengo una familia adorable, toda una eternidad para disfrutarla, un marido que es capaz de mirarme como si fuese lo único que existe en el mundo cada mañana, dos hijos maravillosos…** - Poniéndose de puntillas para besarme. **– Gracias a ti puedo decir que no me importa en absoluto lo que ponga en mi carta de calificaciones, algo que antes sería lo único en lo que podría pensar tras salir de un examen.** – Volviendo a besarme. **– Aunque insistas en que me estás arrastrando hacia la muerte… creo que en realidad me estás enseñando a vivir.** – Rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y fundiéndose conmigo en un beso que nos hizo olvidar todo lo que nos rodeaba.

* * *

En el último día de exámenes decidimos organizar otra fiestecita, pero en esta ocasión nos desplazamos hasta la sala que usábamos antes, para poder caber todos y celebrarlo como corresponde, sin tampoco armar demasiado jaleo. Muchos de los alumnos nos tenían verdadera ojeriza por tanta fiestecita en los terrenos del castillo, supongo que no les hacía ninguna gracia que rompiésemos su concentración con nuestra música, las carcajadas o las conversaciones hasta bien pasado el toque de queda. Pero era la ventaja de que a nosotros no nos iba a ocurrir nada aunque anduviésemos por los pasillos a determinadas horas. Como mucho, podíamos encontrarnos con un demonio del abismo, lo que nos entretendría al tener que charlar con él.

**- ¡Ven aquí, cachorro! –** Me llamó Lucian desde un extremo de la sala. – **Brinda conmigo para celebrar que ya has terminado con toda esta estupidez de los magos. –** Ofreciéndome una copa de champán.  
**- Sigo siendo un mago, Luc.** – Protesté para meterme con él mientras aceptaba la copa y la hacía chocar con la suya con extremo cuidado. **– Aunque veremos qué sale después en las calificaciones… quizás me quieran quitar la varita.  
- ¡Para lo que la usas!** – Se burló Blaise a mi lado.  
**- A ti más te vale sacar buenas notas, jovencito. –** Le reprendí. **– Tú vas a ser una de las cabezas visibles de mi plan, necesito que tengas algo más que el prestigio para que te avale en el Ministerio.  
- No os preocupéis por eso… -** Intervino César uniéndose a nosotros. **– Lameth y yo nos hemos ocupado de todo.  
- ¿Quiere decir que estamos aprobados? –** Preguntó Blaise.  
**- Sólo nos hemos encargado de que los examinadores no caigan en la cuenta de algunos detalles acerca de vosotros, tampoco hemos hecho que os aprueben sin más. Por lo de pronto, no se han enterado de algunas cosas que habéis hecho sin la varita y, cuando revisen los escritos, bueno, puede que consideren válidas algunas respuestas que de otro modo nos podrían traer problemas.** – Tomando un sorbo de su copa. **– Eso último es más que nada porque sabía que él y su amiguito de toda la vida iban a dejarse llevar en cuanto tuviesen una pluma en sus manos.  
- ¡Luc, César!** – Llamó Tony con urgencia desde el sofá, levantándose con nerviosismo. - **¡Ya está, ya se han terminado de organizar las variables!  
- ¿Cuándo? –** Preguntaron los dos generales al unísono. Sus cuerpos tensos de inmediato ante la cercanía de la batalla.  
**- Dentro de una semana… por la noche. –** Anunció el druida con una sonrisa maliciosa. **- ¡Sí, vamos a machacar algunos cráneos! –** Alzando su copa en un brindis.

Así. Simplemente con un brindis y un grito de júbilo de buena parte de los presentes, nos preparamos para luchar contra el Sabbat tras haber terminado con la ronda de exámenes del Ministerio de Magia. Resultaba casi irreal. Pasaríamos de utilizar plumas y pergaminos a sostener espadas y pistolas. Hermione me miró desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada, con Isabel y Ziva, vi cómo en sus brazos se le ponía la piel de gallina y en sus ojos aparecía un rastro de miedo. Con sólo pensarlo ya estaba a su lado, rodeándola con los míos y besando su sien, susurrando en su oído que no debía preocuparse por nada, que teníamos todas las de ganar y que no debía tener miedo por nuestra suerte. Isabel escuchó mis palabras y también se unió a mí para abrazarla y consolar su nerviosismo. Los dos teníamos muy claro que Hermione no temía por sí misma, sino por nosotros, por su familia. Lo que ella no era capaz de entender era que… ella era nuestra única preocupación y por ella, acabaríamos hasta con el último Sabbat que se atreviese a asomar sus colmillos a un kilómetro de distancia.

* * *

_Ya han pasado los éxtasis y la batalla se avecina, ahora viene el momento en que se pondrán a prueba muchas cosas que han venido orquestándose desde hace varios capítulos: la confianza en los magos, los sistemas de defensa, los ghoules, etc. _

_Y ahora respondo a los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta registrada, por orden de llegada al mail: _

_**¡Hola, Salesia!**_

_¡Ays! La de tiempo que hace que no sabemos la una de la otra... esto de trabajar es un fastidio para las relaciones sociales, jejeje_

_Yo creo que Tony tiene muy en cuenta que, si le hace algo a Hermi, tendrá a su mujer y a todo el clan Assamita para torturarle del modo que a él no le gusta y por eso se contiene mucho con la niña, jejeje. Por supuesto que hay muchas más razones que esas (ya me conoces) pero... a su debido tiempo. De todos modos, recordemos que Tony tiene el defecto de "Sed de Inocencia", que no despierte algo esa sed suele implicar la falta de ella. Pues sí, ahora ya sabemos porqué los Assamitas tienen esa obsesión por hacer que Hermione esté comiendo a todas horas._

_Queda claro que el entorno en el que estaba viviendo Draco era absolutamente insano, degradante y deprimente. El que Hermione apareciese en esos momentos robados a la noche permitió que él mantuviese algo de cordura (aunque interiormente debía creer que ya había perdido el juicio por tener esos sueños), le daba algo con lo que soportar el día ya que sabía que a la noche podría tener algo de paz y ternura. No sólo se dedicaron a "fabricar bebés", también pasaron muchas noches simplemente hablando y abriendo sus corazones el uno al otro (recordemo que Draco pensaba que era un sueño, podía permitirse ponerse ñoño). Todo eso provocó que se replantease muchas cosas que daba por decididas, lo que hizo que terminase poniéndose del lado de la Orden del Fénix cuando atacaron la casa. _

_En cierto modo, ya que la ley de los viajes en el tiempo es así, el viaje a Hermione al pasado estaba predestinado o no se habrían producido los acontecimientos necesarios para que viajase. Draco podría haber muerto durante el ataque y jamás se habría convertido en vampiro, por lo que no conocerían a Tony y éste no llevaría a Hermione al pasado. Ó podría ocurrir como ha narrado Rowling. XD_

_Al respecto de tu "preguntita", sí, cielo mío, tienes toda la razón... no te la voy a responder. Sólo te diré que no van por ahí los tiros. _

_Lo del 21 de diciembre del 2012, no lo tengo del todo claro, siempre ha habido hipótesis acerca del fin del mundo y aún sigue en pie. Intentaré tener terminado el fic para entonces, eso sí. Y no, no quiere decir que seré cruel y os mantendré en ascuas hasta entonces, sino que para esa fecha espero haberlo terminado (iría siendo hora, no?)_

_En lo que respecta a ghoules, no hace falta decir más... creo que ya es un tema que ha quedado super - claro y no necesita mayor explicación. _

_No voy a convertir a los padres de Hermione en ghoules, no les va a decir que se convierte en vampira y no veremos su reacción a esos cambios. Lo siento, pero no... es llevar demasiado lejos la historia y ya me está costando lo suyo llevarla a donde quiero. Todo necesita un fin, aunque sea abierto. _

_Como has podido leer, no estabas desencaminada en la razón por la que Hermione deja a los niños con sus padres, aunque también está el que no quiere que sean educados por los vampiros y que vivan vidas normales. Aún así, Hermione sabe que no va a poder controlar muchas cosas que ocurrirán alrededor de los niños. Está claro que los Assamitas se los han tomado como propios y que les organizarán una escolta discreta (son los reyes de la discreción) y que nunca les pasará nada mientras sean pequeños. Recibirán visitas periódicas de sus "tíos", tendrán profesores muy raros y niñeras encantadoras. En lo que respecta al momento en que tengan que ir a Hogwarts, puede que decidan enviarlos a otra escuela, como Bauxbatons o Durmstrang, para que no se vean afectados por lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero... teniendo a Mirdin como tía favorita, ¿tú crees que esos niños van a tener problemas en la escuela? La inteligencia de Hermione unida a la astucia de Draco mezclada con un altísimo conocimiento en magia antigua y aderezado con una comunicación casi telepática de gemelos. Yo temería por los alumnos._

_Y esto es todo al respecto del capítulo anterior, esperando las posibles dudas y preguntas del siguiente!_

_Besazos,  
Madie_

_**¡Hola, Kelen!**_

_Mala, cruel y perversa que te guardas todo para cuando me tienes en persona!_

_Entiendo la sugerencia, lo de crear un FAQ sería fabuloso, el inconveniente es que muchas veces los reviews son opiniones y no preguntas. Aunque suelen coincidir algunos aspectos relacionados con un capítulo, luego te encuentras con comentarios que requieren una mayor explicación que otros. _

_No, lo que tengo que hacer es no ser una vaga redomada y dejarlo todo para el último momento. Sigh!_

_Besines,  
Madie_

_**¡Hola, JennyHale!**_

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Sí, lo del glosario se empieza a hacer casi necesario, jejeje. Para mí muchas de las palabras son habituales por el uso que hago de ellas en los juegos de rol, de todos modos no me importa aclararlas siempre que preguntáis. En el caso de "duat" y "amr" (las dos que mencionas) son propias del clan Assamita y creo que quedan explicadas en el propio capítulo. Los Du'at son los tres vampiros que gestionan el clan y responden directamente a Haquim. Cada uno se encarga de un aspecto diferente del clan. Uno de ellos es el equivalente a un Visir y se dedica a gestiones administrativas, el otro es una especie de General que lleva todo el aspecto militar y por último está el Amr, el "líder espiritual" por así decirlo que se centra en la magia de la sangre que tienen algunos Assamitas. _

_Y lo de no acordarte de algunos personajes, no me extraña, he arañado hasta el último nombre propio que aparece en los libros de Rowling, incluso alumnos que aparecen mencionados una vez como mucho a lo largo de toda la saga. Yo también me hago un lío, pero me es que tengo todo anotadito para no perderme. Además, te he complicado más la vida con tanto ghoul y vampiro merodeando por ahí, jejeje. _

_No te fíes de que suba capítulo por fiestas o cosas así, hasta ahora estaba de baja, pero yo trabajo muchos festivos... sorry, me temo que tendréis que esperar a mi que la musa me conceda su inspiración. _

_Besotes,  
Madie_

_**¡Hola, Yune!**_

_Tú conmigo sufres por lo mucho que tardo en escribir y subir, hija mía... Disfruta de este cap, que aún queda fic por delante para escribir y viene la parte más difícil de relatar, sigh! Son muchos personajes y frentes para que se escriba de una sentada, sorry. _

_Al menos el cap sirvió para resolver muchas de tus dudas (y seguro que para crear alguna más). _

_Lo que no entiendes de los 10.000 años, no lo pilla nadie, salvo las pocas almas que conocen a dónde conduce todo esto, no desesperes que terminará por explicarse... a su debido tiempo. ¿Por qué no le afecta la inocencia de los bebés? Otro tanto de lo mismo._

_Tony es un cabrón (por si no te habías enterado) y, aunque sabe que escogerá a Draco, le hace ver las distintas opciones que tiene. Le pone de ejemplo a Lucian y César por el color del pelo, incluso le dice que se lo puede hacer pasar a Draco como propio sin que se entere. Lucian aparece en Alamut porque lo avisan de que se necesitan sus servicios, lo del teléfono aún no era un invento que se usase mucho, pero tienen un buen sistema de mensajería. _

_Siento dejarte con más dudas todavía y no poder aclarar las que ya tienes, pero es lo malo de tener que ser críptica e ir dejando pistas para que luego se aclaren._

_Un besazo enorme,  
Madie_

_**¡Hola, DarKagura!**_

_Sí, supongo que con capítulos tan "cortitos" como los que escribo y con lo mucho que tardo en subir, a veces se hacen necesarias relecturas para pillar todos los conceptos._

_Ya me contarás qué opinas de éste que acabas de leer..._

_Un besote,  
Madie_

_**¡Hola, Anne!**_

_Yo también te quiero, cielo, y me abrumas con tanto entusiasmo, jajaja. Por supuesto que tienes mi permiso para citar el párrafo en cuestión, me alegra haber conseguido explicarlo correctamente. Para ser sincera, mis contactos con el mundo BDSM son muy escasos, aunque he leído algo del Marqués y, por supuesto, "Historia de O", literatura básica para la comprensión de ese mundo. _

_Tsk, tsk, tsk... siento mucho que tengas que soportar a un Malkavian así, pero ya sabes cómo son, es normal que no entienda (o no quiera entender) unas frases tan sencillas. Tú concéntrate bien que seguro que terminas deshaciéndote de él y encontrando a un/una interesante Lasombra que hará tu vida mucho más agradable. jejeje. _

_Besazos enormes,  
Madie_

**_¡Hola, Pabel Moonlight! _**

_Como tienes desactivada la opción de recibir Private Messages en tu perfil de Fanfiction, te respondo en el propio capítulo al review._

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el fic, lo primero de todo. Lo segundo, enhorabuena por leerte casi 1400 páginas en tan poco tiempo. Sí, yo también me asombro de haber alcanzado ese número y sigue en aumento. _

_Con respecto a cómo me las arreglo para introducir tanta información a mayores... siempre lo digo y parece que la explicación casi es recurrente, aunque es cierta. Soy directora del juego de rol de vampiro desde hace muchos años, eso me permite disponer de un conocimiento muy amplio del sistema de juego y así poder incrustar todo lo que tiene relación a él en este mundo de los magos. Al respecto de hacer que tanta información nueva no se convierta en pesada, tengo experiencia en dirigir a grupos de "novatos" (gente que se encuentra con su primera experiencia en los juegos de rol) por lo que he ido desarrollando la habilidad de ir explicando las cosas con la mayor claridad posible. Como la mayor parte de los personajes nuevos son aquellos que he llevado yo o mis amigos en las partidas, por eso tengo ese conocimiento de cómo piensan y cómo van a actuar en determinadas situaciones. Eso me permite crear personajes muy creíbles y con los que la gente se encariña (un ejemplo muy claro es Tony, que todo el mundo lo adora aunque sea un sádico cabrón). _

_El amoldar a los personajes, bueno... cuando creas un personaje para una partida de rol puedes limitarte a rellenar casillas en una hoja (que es lo que hace la mayoría) o imaginarte cómo ha sido la vida de ese personaje desde que nació hasta el momento en que vas a utilizarlo en la partida (lo que hacemos Kenshin y yo), de ese modo tienes lo que se llaman personajes "redondos", conoces cada aspecto de su vida y te puedes identificar mucho mejor con él. Rowling peca a lo largo de toda la saga de Harry Potter de crear muchos personajes "planos", que sirven de relleno a la historia y que no tienen una gran influencia en lo que ocurre a su alrededor, son meras comparsas. He procurado imaginarme qué lleva a cada uno de los personajes a ser cómo es y a que formen parte importante de la trama, aunque no puedo evitar tener que dejar de lado algunos y no desarrollarlos del todo. Ten en cuenta que, por momentos, tengo más de cincuenta personajes en un mismo escenario, y eso puede resultar extenuante desde el punto de vista narrativo. Aunque me esfuerzo por darle a cada uno al menos sus "quince minutos de gloria" correspondientes. _

_Dumbledore es un hombre que peca de ser demasiado débil a la hora de juzgar a la gente y que siempre espera lo mejor de cada uno. Snape, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario, sus experiencias del pasado le han ayudado a crear una coraza a su alrededor y a no confiar ni en su sombra, por eso es el más precavido de los dos y el que hace lo posible por sobrevivir adaptándose a las nuevas situaciones. _

_Las evoluciones de Draco y Hermione (como las de muchos otros personajes a lo largo de la historia) son fruto de ese conocimiento profundo de los personajes. Si te lo paras a pensar, nosotros mismos vamos madurando con el correr del tiempo y en consecuencia de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, es normal que ellos también maduren y evolucionen, sobre todo porque están en un estrés continuo que les obliga a tomar decisiones muy drásticas en poco tiempo. _

_Tony y Julia son dos personajes que han terminado por convertirse en las estrellas de la historia, supongo que se debe a que no son en absoluto convencionales y rompen muchos esquemas. Lo gracioso de todo es que muchas veces he tenido que escuchar a otros jugadores de rol diciéndome que son dos personajes imposibles de interpretar, sin embargo, ahí están. Ambos fueron creados para una partida, Julia era el personaje de mi amiga Kenshin y Tony era el mío, coincidió que los creamos a la vez y decidimos equilibrarlos de ese modo porque nos sentimos muy cómodas llevando personajes complementarios. He de añadir que el director de esa partida se volvió loco con nosotras, jajaja. _

_Toda la historia está pensada como un relato que se escribe a posteriori de lo que se está narrando, un proyecto de Draco, por eso los narradores adicionales suelen mencionar que se ven obligados a escribir. Cuando estaba muy avanzada la historia, me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme sólo con el punto de vista de Draco para narrar todo, necesitaba añadir algún narrador más para poder relatar aquello que ocurría cuando él no estaba presente y que era de vital importancia para que no quedase "coja". Por eso el primero en tomar el testigo de las narraciones es Lucian, que puede estar en muchos sitios al mismo tiempo gracias a su habilidad con las sombras, los demás narradores fueron escogiéndose por los puntos de vista que me interesaba que se viesen para explicar algunos aspectos que quedaban en el aire ya por la manera de ser del narrador, ya por su posición dentro de la familia o por el papel que le tocaba interpretar en los mismos hechos. Por supuesto, cada personaje tiene una personalidad diferente por lo que cambia el estilo narrativo con cada uno de ellos. _

_El proyecto que más me gustó fue el incluir el diario de campo de Isabel con los comentarios añadidos de Draco a medida que lo leía, no era implicar a la Assamita como narradora (porque se negaría por su naturaleza), gracias a la memoria fotográfica de Draco podemos ver lo que la asesina opina de diferentes momentos de lo que ha ido ocurriendo desde que le encomendaron la tarea de vigilar a la brujita y nos enteramos de cosas que no sabíamos porque nadie estaba presente mientras ocurrían. _

_Sé perfectamente que todo el mundo echa de menos saber qué pasa por la mente de Hermione desde que empecé a escribir el relato, pero precisamente ese es el encanto que tiene la historia, desde mi punto de vista, el que no podemos meternos en la cabeza del elemento más importante de toda ella, del eje sobre el que giran todos los acontecimientos y el faro al que todos dirigen la mirada. Hace mucho que me debato en la posibilidad de añadir un capítulo al final que sea narrado por Hermione, incluso lo he iniciado varias veces en mi cabeza, pero todo dependerá de cómo se terminen narrando algunos aspectos. _

_Muchas gracias por todos los elogios y análisis que has realizado de la obra en su conjunto, aún no terminada, eso me ayuda a refrescar ciertos elementos de la misma en mi mente y a darme cuenta de que estoy consiguiendo aquello que me proponía en un principio: crear algo que fuese diferente, que entretuviese y que llamase la atención de la gente que lo leía, atrapándolos igual que yo me veo atrapada en los libros que leo. Una vez más, muchas gracias._

_Un besazo,  
Madie_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	55. Sabbat I

_Lo sé… no hace falta que me miréis y señaléis acusatoriamente: esta vez sí que he tardado en subir capítulo. Las razones son muchas: baja médica de nuevo (rodilla fastidiada), falta de ánimo a raíz de tanto encarcelamiento, bloqueo con un capítulo (reescrito varias veces), reiteradas vueltas al trabajo, merecidas vacaciones de cuatro días, enviciamiento con un jueguecito del FB (sí, con eso no tengo perdón, pero es lo que tiene la apatía), adicción extrema a la lectura (ya han caído los cinco de Game of Thrones y tres más de La Espada de la Verdad, más algunos que me encontré por el medio), etc._

_Pero todo eso sólo son excusas y en cierto modo enmascaran la verdadera razón de mi bloqueo y mi falta de entusiasmo: el fic pronto tendrá un final y eso siempre me hace alejarme del Word. Porque no quiero que termine, porque no quiero darle fin… soy tan egoísta que me gusta refugiarme de vez en cuando en los personajes para olvidarme de muchas cosas y descargar con ellos parte del estrés del trabajo… Pero ese "pepito grillo" que tenemos todos no deja de martillearme en todo momento que debo ponerme a escribir y dar un cierre a la historia que lleva tiempo atrapando a tanta gente y que merece saber cómo termina._

_Una vez más soy un desastre con los reviews (¿Por qué romper una costumbre?), no he respondido ninguno. Lo haré, tengo una semana por delante de vacaciones y me comprometo a responderlos, pero no os torturaré más y aquí os ofrezco el capítulo que tanto tiempo lleváis esperando._

_Sí, ya cierro el pico y podéis leer._

* * *

**PRELUDIO A LA BATALLA**

**Draco.**

La semana de plazo que nos dio Tony para el inminente ataque de la horda Sabbat, permitió que pudiésemos ultimar algunos detalles más de la defensa. César terminó de comprobar, con la ayuda de Marco, todas las medidas que había organizado para darles la bienvenida. Lameth se sentó en medio del patio central del colegio y no se movió de allí en tres días seguidos, durante todo ese tiempo que permaneció concentrado y en comunión con el castillo, fue creciendo a su alrededor una muralla de complicado diseño pentagonal. Los muros eran de más de tres metros de grosor para que fuesen resistentes, la pared exterior era totalmente lisa y resbaladiza, la interior tenía un sencillo acceso para los guardias que debían apostarse en ella. El camino formado en lo alto, estaba plagado de pequeños ventanucos en los que podían situarse los francotiradores y arqueros, de ese modo podían disparar a todo el que estuviese en el entorno del castillo.

Las cinco torres que ocupaban los vértices de la nueva muralla, estaban interconectadas con pasarelas interiores cubiertas de pizarra. Desde cada una de ellas se afanaron en practicar los magos ghoules en la puntería con sus hechizos, ya que fue de lo primero que estuvo construido en su totalidad. Los profesores se maravillaron al ver esta proeza nunca vista en su tiempo. Se quedaban absortos mirando cómo iba creciendo piedra a piedra, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Dejaron a un lado toda actitud beligerante con nosotros y comenzaron a pedir que los tuviesen en cuenta para ayudar. Parecía que al fin se estaban dando cuenta de que nuestra principal intención era protegerles a ellos y los alumnos.

El más preocupado, aunque intentaba no dar muestras de ello, era Severus. Mi padrino daba vueltas en torno a la nueva muralla, evaluaba los posibles peligros, las vías por las que pudiesen acceder al castillo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por impedirlo. Incluso se interesó por el entrenamiento de los magos en las torres. No me pareció en nada extraño encontrármelo siempre en la que ocupaba Blaise, guiándole y proponiéndole blancos u opciones diferentes.

**- Veo que te interesa la defensa, Severus. –** Le dije cuando me acerqué para ver los avances de Blaise.  
**- Me gustaría mantener mi cabeza unida a mi cuerpo, si es posible. –** Refunfuñó. – **No me fío de que este jovenzuelo pueda hacer mucho por que eso siga así.** – Lanzándole una mirada huraña a Blaise. Mi ghoul hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y continuó con su práctica.  
**- Escogí a Blaise por muchas razones, una de ellas es su gran apego a la vida.** – Apoyándome en una de las almenas. **– Aunque reconozco que todavía es joven, no debería estar aquí…** - Cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo a los ojos. – **No sé si está preparado para la parte más dura de ser mi sirviente… matar.** – Blaise intentó seguir concentrado, a pesar de estar escuchando lo que decía. **– No es como tú o como yo, Severus, él nunca ha visto los ojos de una persona nublarse en el momento de abrazar la muerte.  
- Yo lo he hecho para sobrevivir… no soy como tú. –** Me replicó con un tono mordaz y frío. – **Tú lo has hecho sólo para…  
- Sobrevivir. –** Sonriéndome con mis colmillos a la vista. **– Aunque de una manera diferente.  
- ¡Por favor, señor Zabini, deje de marear el blanco! –** Protestó cuando Blaise volvió a fallar a uno de los muñecos que habíamos apostado para sus prácticas. – **A lo mejor tiene que volver a plantearse el utilizar la varita para saber a dónde lanza sus encantamientos.** – Con un rápido gesto de su varita salió un rayo que impactó en el muñeco y lo partió en dos.  
**- Siempre me gustó esa maldición tuya, padrino.** – Alabándolo así de distintas maneras con un solo comentario. **– Me parece fascinante la capacidad destructiva que tiene, así como su simpleza.** – Arreglando el muñeco de prácticas con un simple ademán. **– Blaise, intenta concentrarte en ese mismo encantamiento y muéstranos que no eres tan patoso como nos das a entender, por favor.  
- Por supuesto.** – Blaise asintió, sabía que no se lo estaba pidiendo sólo para beneficio de su orgullo, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una maniobra de seducción de mi querido padrino. Un segundo más tarde, el muñeco se había quedado sólo en el tronco. Su cabeza, brazos y piernas se habían desprendido con limpios cortes. **- ¿Mejor así?** – Preguntó.  
**- Sí, mucho mejor. Pero puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo, concéntrate en la cabeza y el corazón, no quiero que pierdas demasiado el tiempo. Cuanto antes los inutilices, antes puedes dedicarte a otro objetivo. –** Dejándole así claro a Severus que no es que Blaise estuviese precisamente fallando, sino que intentaba afinar la puntería mucho más de lo que él siquiera imaginaba. **– Recuérdalo, has de imaginar estacas en su corazón, o cualquier cosa de madera que se te venga a la mente. –** Sin dejar de mirar a Severus mientras le impartía las instrucciones. **– Es la ventaja de no estar limitado por la varita, tiene todo lo necesario en su mente para poder aniquilar al ejército entero, simplemente ha de saber cómo canalizar su potencial.** – Volviendo a sonreírme. **– Reconócelo, te encantaría saber lo que es el no depender de ella… aunque tú mismo lo has experimentado cuando aprendías Legilimancia, ¿verdad? ¿Te lo imaginas con cada aspecto de la magia que se te ocurra? Sentir el poder emanando de tus propios dedos, hormigueando en tus miembros y llenándote por completo en todo momento.  
- ¿Acaso intentas que me una a tu grupito de acólitos? –** Preguntó mi padrino mirándome con una ceja enarcada con aire de superioridad.  
**- Puede que se me haya pasado por la cabeza el proponerte que te unas a mí, sí. Pero no necesariamente porque disfrutaría siendo el que gobernase tu existencia, sino porque tú serías un elemento muy valioso para mí.** – Reconocí directamente. - **¿Te lo has planteado?  
- Ya sé lo que es servir a un tirano con aires de importancia, no tengo interés alguno en volver a las andadas.** – Espetó con desprecio.  
**- ¿Blaise, soy acaso tan mal domitor?** – Pregunté a mi amigo.  
**- En absoluto… casi se podría decir que me mimas demasiado.** – Sonriéndose con malicia.  
**- ¿Ves? No soy Voldemort, Severus, yo te ofrecería verdadero poder y tiempo para ser capaz de disfrutarlo. En realidad, cualquier tarea que realizases para mí, también iría en tu propio beneficio.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **No tengo especial interés en tener que mirar por encima de mi hombro cada vez que uno de mis ghoules esté a mi espalda, todo lo contrario, se supone que les concedo ese honor para poder sentirme seguro en su presencia. –** Severus abrió la boca para protestar. **– Y además, ya he aprendido a controlar mi sed, por lo que no es necesario que me alimente cada poco tiempo como hacía antes.  
- Caminas durante el día, no bebes sangre apenas, eres suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte solito… -** enumeró Blaise. **– Lo dicho, eres un chollo de domitor.  
- Consúltalo con la almohada durante un tiempo, Severus. –** Palmeándole el hombro al dirigirme a la salida de la torre. **– Si decides unirte a mí, estaré dispuesto a recibirte con los brazos abiertos. **

**Lucian.**

Durante los siete días de plazo que nos dio Tony, estuve terminando de concretar los distintos planes de defensa que teníamos junto con César, Calebros y el mismo Tony. Gracias a sus avances acerca de la estrategia que iban a utilizar, nosotros podíamos limar cualquier punto que no hubiésemos pensado con anterioridad. Pero, tanto César como yo, sabíamos que ningún plan va a funcionar como se espera cuando se enfrenta al enemigo.

Mi principal preocupación no era evitar un enfrentamiento directo con la horda de bestias que iban a atacarnos, sino el reducir su número al máximo para que ninguno pudiese llegar a colarse dentro del recinto que Lameth estaba creando. También quería que todos los implicados sufriesen el mínimo daño posible. No deseaba perder a ninguno de mis valiosos guardias o a mis ghoules más allegados. Tampoco podía permitirme que alguno de los jóvenes recién llegados a la familia pudiese ser herido por accidente, seguro que Ennoia me abría en canal con sus garras si su precioso Zach se hacía un simple rasguño durante la contienda.

Pero de los que tenía que ocuparme ante todo era de los alumnos y profesores que no tenían posibilidad alguna contra el Sabbat. Tres días antes de la fecha en que tenía que producirse el ataque, me dirigí a ellos en el comedor para explicarles las medidas que habíamos dispuesto para su protección y salvaguarda.

**- Buenos días, jóvenes alumnos y no tan jóvenes profesores. –** Los saludé cuando todos estuvieron en el comedor. **– Habéis de saber que esperamos un ataque en los próximos días.** – Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esas palabras, los tenedores de camino hacia las bocas abiertas, las mandíbulas descolgadas por la sorpresa. **– No debéis temer, ya hemos calculado todo para que no os pase nada. Supongo que resulta más que evidente que el castillo dispondrá de un nuevo muro de protección, también pensado para que podamos atacar desde él, eso no es más que el último bastión de defensa, antes de que lleguen ahí, los vampiros malvados y crueles se encontrarán con nosotros… que somos mucho más crueles que ellos.** – Me sonreí con malicia, no podía evitarlo al pasar tanto tiempo con Tony en mi mente, se me contagiaba parte de su manera de expresarse. – **De todos modos, para no dejar nada al azar, hemos habilitado un lugar más seguro para todos vosotros. No quiero tener que preocuparme porque a alguno se le ocurra querer ver el progreso de la batalla y que salga herido o muerto. Así, en cuanto se acerque la hora, os dirigiréis a un búnker que preparamos para vuestra seguridad absoluta en los sótanos del castillo.** – Les anuncié. **– Allí podréis esperar cómodamente a que nosotros matemos a todos los invasores y os libremos de la lacra del Sabbat. No quiero que penséis que vais a estar solos en la oscuridad escuchando explosiones y gritos, en absoluto, se trata de un lugar ventilado, con mucha luz, sofás, mesas, camas, todo lo necesario para que estéis confortables. La mayor parte de los profesores también os acompañarán, para que no os sintáis por completo indefensos. Sólo aquellos que lo deseen permanecerán fuera, aunque espero que buena parte de ellos os haga compañía.**

Tras esta perorata volvieron a sumirse en ese ánimo mortecino del principio, sentían una especie de sentencia de muerte sobre sus cabezas, aún a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por asegurarles que no les iba a pasar nada. César incluso había liberado a la joven Greengrass de su control para que se uniese a sus compañeros de nuevo. La pequeña Astoria había aprendido que no es bueno contradecir a un vampiro con nuestra experiencia, también tuvo la oportunidad de aprender algunas cosas más por estar con otro de los estrategas. Ella era quizás, la que mejor sabía cómo íbamos a disfrutar acabando con esas bestias sin cerebro.

**Zach.**

Ennoia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque prohibido o en las inmediaciones del castillo. Tenía que ocuparse de coordinar a todas las bestias para acabar con el mayor número de vampiros antes de que se acercasen a la nueva muralla de Lameth. Mientras, yo tenía que practicar el tiro al muñeco con mi magia mejorada con su sangre. Fue muy útil tener a George a mi espalda indicándome la mejor manera de acabar con los objetivos. Puede que él no tuviese ni idea de magia, pero no dejaba de ser un guerrero. Resultaba divertido verle pasar olímpicamente de todas las chavalitas que lo miraban con ojos desorbitados cuando aparecía con sus camisetas de tirantes, mientras me daba instrucciones acerca de los puntos más débiles de cada uno de los vampiros.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita, George? –** Sonriéndome cuando bajábamos de la torre en la que había estado practicando.  
**- Dispara.** – Accedió con desenfado.  
**- Con todo lo que me dijiste de que tú nunca viste de esa manera a En y que estamos a punto de tener una batalla y todo eso… ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran las chicas del colegio?** – Deteniéndome en uno de los descansillos para darle tiempo a pensar una respuesta.  
**- Son niñas, Zach…** - Se carcajeó. **– No soy como Tony o Lucian… me gustan más formadas y creciditas.  
- ¡Oye, que Ennoia está muy bien formada para su edad!** – Sintiéndome un poco mal porque En tenía catorce años y yo me refería a mis compañeras de más edad.  
**- En está bien para ti, los dos os lleváis bien y ella tiene muy bien formada la cabeza, que es lo más importante en todo esto.** – Dirigiéndome una mirada en la que se leía cómo intentaba no meterse conmigo más de lo necesario. – **Pero a mí me gustan de otro tipo, con unos cuantos años más, algo de experiencia… un cerebro que no responda a las hormonas y que pueda ver algo más que mis bíceps.** – Palmeando mi hombro para indicarme que siguiese bajando. – **Sí me he dado cuenta de cómo me miran y cuchichean a mi alrededor, pero no voy a dedicarme a desvirgar jovencitas como un loco sólo porque esté de humor para ello gracias a la inminente batalla. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí y mi vida social, pero tengo un acuerdo muy provechoso con Barbie para estas situaciones.  
- ¿En serio?** – Frenándome en seco y mirándolo estupefacto. **– ¿Tú y Bárbara?  
- Es que Dom es demasiado seria para mi gusto, Bárbara es mucho más jovial.** – Encogiéndose de hombros y animándome para que siguiese. Las escaleras eran tan estrechas que no podía adelantarme. **– Somos una gran familia y llevamos siglos juntos, en algún momento, todos hemos estado con todos. Eso ayuda a que nos compenetremos tan bien cuando se trata de pelear juntos.  
- ¿Todos con todos?** – Pregunté sin ser capaz de asimilarlo por completo.  
**- No es obligatorio ni tampoco un requisito imprescindible, Zach.** – Sentándose en un escalón al ver que no me movía del sitio. – **A ver… ¿cómo te lo explico sin que te dé un ataque de ansiedad?** – Pasando las manos por su rostro. – **Cuando pasas varios siglos por ahí empiezas a darte cuenta de que el placer es una parte importante de la vida, hace que sea mucho más llevadera. La vida como ghoul de un vampiro impide que puedas llevar una vida normal como el resto, no puedes plantearte el conocer una mujer, casarte, tener hijos y todo eso… porque, eventualmente, tu familia morirá ante tus ojos. Los lazos que creas son diferentes. En una sociedad como la que ha creado Lucian en su fortaleza, podemos relacionarnos con otros ghoules y tener lo más parecido a vidas normales. A veces nos salimos de esa burbuja y quedamos con otras personas, pero tenemos que mantener todo lo relacionado con nuestra condición en secreto. ¿Lo pillas?  
- Supongo… -** La cabeza me daba vueltas.  
**- En tu caso es distinto, tú estás con En, igual que Lavender está con Lameth. No tenéis el problema de que os guste una persona mortal, son ellos los que se doblan a vuestra vida para hacéroslo mucho más llevadero. En mi caso, en el de Bárbara y en el de otros, no tenemos esa ventaja. No soy el único que, de tanto en tanto, no le apetece tener que salir y hacer el paripé de cortejar a alguien para tener algún tipo de relación esporádica. Quizás en mis primeros años lo solventaba pagando a una prostituta cada pocas décadas, pero teniendo a mujeres tan hermosas como Bárbara o Dominique cerca, que sufren los mismos inconvenientes que yo, según las épocas peores… pues no te comes el coco. Cruzas la pasarela o el jardín, llamas a la puerta y haces una propuesta sincera. Que eres aceptado, bien, que te dan calabazas, también bien.** – Apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. **– Reconozco que me he estado planteando proponerle algo a Ginebra. –** Sonriéndose. – **Se la ve una chica bastante inteligente y que se ha adaptado sin problemas a nuestro estilo de vida… puede que sea un poco joven para mi gusto, pero no me dará ni la mitad de quebraderos de cabeza que si me insinúo a alguna de tus compañeras de clase.  
- Supongo que… visto así… -** Dejándome caer contra la pared hasta sentarme en otro de los escalones. **– Te entendí otra cosa cuando dijiste lo de "todos con todos".** – Riéndome por lo tonto que había sido.  
**- ¿Qué entendiste? –** Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Pues que también habías estado con las odaliscas y con los hombres…** - Sin dejar de reírme.  
**- Las odaliscas de Haquim no dejan de formar parte de su harén, puede que digan que son ellas las que lo tienen controladito y todo eso, pero no están con nadie más que con él.** – Me explicó. **– No pasa nada por hacerles una proposición discreta, se sentirán halagadas, pero te rechazarán educadamente en cada ocasión. Con respecto a los hombres… ya te dije que ves las cosas de otra manera cuando pasa el tiempo.** – Mirándome con una sonrisa. **– Yo no suelo acudir a ellos, pero Luca ha llamado varias veces a mi puerta y no siempre le digo que no. –** Lo miré asombrado. **- Ya te digo que todos compartimos los mismos inconvenientes… y si resultaba difícil para ellas en algunas épocas, no te cuento para alguien con los gustos de Luca. Aunque él y Bárbara llevan juntos muchos más siglos de los que puedan contar, de vez en cuando le apetece algo diferente.  
- No sé si yo podré cambiar mi modo de ver las cosas de esa manera… -** dejé escapar en un suspiro.  
**- Ya te digo que para ti es más fácil porque tienes toda la atención de En, puede que cambies de parecer cuando lleves medio milenio con ella.  
- Creo que primero tendré que acostumbrarme a ese modo que tenéis de hablar del tiempo… -** Cerré los ojos intentando hacerme a la idea de lo que significaba medio milenio de vida. Quinientos años. **– Habláis de siglos como yo de años… -** Negando con la cabeza.  
**- Ahora formas parte de la familia, chaval… es hora de que te des cuenta de que el más joven de nosotros te lleva unos cuantos siglos de ventaja.** – Poniéndose de pie. **– Ahora mueve el culo, que tengo una rubia esperándome. –** Me instó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin embargo, George no pudo ir corriendo junto a Bárbara cuando llegamos a la torre. Laurent y Dominique estaban esperándonos con unos arcones en el vestíbulo, también estaba Ginebra, impidiendo que pasásemos de largo de esa especie de control. Vi cómo ella y George intercambiaban miradas lascivas, aunque podía ser que influyese un poco la charla que acababa de tener con mi compañero ghoul en la torre. Pero terminamos rápido. Cada arcón tenía un nombre y sólo se trataba de recoger el que correspondía a cada uno. George me pidió que dejase el suyo en su habitación mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Supongo que, el que sólo faltasen dos días para la gran batalla, hacía que tuviese más prisa que nunca. Los arcones pesaban un quintal, aún con la fuerza aumentada de un ghoul me costó subir los dos hasta nuestra planta. Dejé el de George en su cuarto y llevé el mío al que compartía con Ennoia.

Me picaba la curiosidad por saber qué demonios había dentro para que pesase tanto. Lo acerqué al sofá y me senté en él para abrirlo. Me quedé de piedra cuando vi lo que había dentro. Era una especie de traje negro de un material que no conocía, también había pistolas y munición, espadas, dagas, un arco complicadísimo, flechas rarísimas y un casco parecido al que se usa para ir en moto. No me atrevía a tocar nada de lo que había allí por si explotaba. Simplemente me quedé mirándolo como un pasmarote hasta que Ennoia decidió hacer acto de presencia en el dormitorio.

**- ¿Ocurre algo, Zach?** – Acercándose a mí, preocupada por verme de esa manera. **- ¡Oh, fantástico!** – Exclamó al ver el arcón. **– ¡Qué bien que Lucian se haya encargado de tu armadura!  
- ¿Mi armadura?** – La miré sin comprender. - **¿Eso es una armadura? –** Señalando al traje negro.  
**- ¿No esperarías una armadura de placas de acero? –** Replicó burlona. – **Es un traje de kevlar, como el que llevan los guardias de Luc, pero mucho más sencillo y ligero. Tú vas a estar protegido por la torre, no necesitas llevar refuerzos para evitar que te hagan cachitos.** – Sacando el traje. - **¿Por qué no te lo pruebas y miras si estás cómodo con él?  
- En… ¿en serio esperas que me ponga esa cosa y que lleve todo ese arsenal conmigo?** – Mirándola estupefacto. **– No tengo ni idea de cómo usar ni la mitad de las cosas que hay aquí.** – Protesté.  
**- No espero que te conviertas en un guerrero experto en dos días, cielo.** – Sentándose a mi lado y posando una mano en mi muslo, para intentar tranquilizarme. – **Pero, si quieres estar en esa torre durante la batalla, te pondrás la armadura. En caso contrario, harás compañía a los alumnos en el búnker. –** Tomando mi barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos, brillantes de ternura. **– No puedo dejar que te pase nada malo, cariño.** – Besándome y consiguiendo que me olvidase de todo mientras me abandonaba a sus labios.** – Lo de las armas, bueno… no estará de más que tengas una pistola, por si acaso. George te puede enseñar lo más básico mañana, por si alguno lograse subir hasta tu torre y te sorprendiese.  
- ¿De verdad crees que alguno logrará escapar de ti? –** Pregunté ligeramente preocupado, intentando que no se mostrase mi miedo por la batalla en la voz, para que no me impidiese estar allí con ella.  
**- Nunca se sabe.** – Encogiéndose de hombros mientras subía con una de sus manos por mi nuca, para acariciar mi cabello. **– Seguro que estás muy sexy con ese traje de kevlar.  
- Me lo dices sólo para que me lo ponga. –** Protesté en un ronroneo, intentando volver a besarla.  
**- Sabes que podría obligarte a ponértelo si quisiera… -** repuso ella, juguetona. – **Pero prefiero que lo hagas porque crees que será de utilidad para salvar tu precioso cuerpecito de las balas perdidas. **

**EL DÍA "S", DE SABBAT. **

**Tony**

Los cenutrios del Sabbat ya estaban avanzando hacia nuestra posición desde la medianoche anterior. Como no están lo suficientemente cerca de Caín para ser capaces de soportar la luz del sol, no les quedaba más remedio que realizar el viaje durmiendo como carne congelada en camiones conducidos por sus ghoules. Se reunirían a pocos kilómetros de la situación del castillo, para poder burlar las defensas mágicas que impedían que los que no tenían magia pudiesen acceder a él.

A media tarde, mientras sus camiones iban estacionándose en algún aparcamiento de carretera cerca de un prostíbulo con una gran señal de neón en el tejado, nosotros nos dedicamos a conducir a los borreguitos de los alumnos a la suite que les habíamos preparado. No queríamos que quedase ninguno fuera cuando comenzase a caer la noche. El que no estuviese encerradito con los demás, que se las apañase solito. Fue divertido ver cómo sólo unos pocos profesores se ofrecieron a echar una manita con su magia. El siempre correcto barbudo director, la estirada subdirectora, el enano y el nuevo ghoul del cachorro de Lucian.

Le sentaba bien lo de ser ghoul a Snape. Puede que llevase sólo un par de días, pero se manejaba bastante mejor que otros en su situación. Contribuyeron a que todos los alumnos se condujesen correctamente hacia el lugar seguro que habían construido para ellos al principio de todo esto. Muchos aún estaban temblando pensando que los encerrábamos para luego matarlos. Mira que son testarudos los críos estos. Aunque reconozco que, verles así de asustadizos y temblorosos, me hacía la boca agua.

**- Profesor Dumbledore… -** Se acercó la profesora rechoncha de las plantas. **– Faltan alumnos.  
- Yo los localizaré. –** Se ofreció Lara, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en las sombras. – **Tengo a cuatro en un dormitorio de Ravenclaw y cinco en Hufflepuff.** – Abriendo los ojos. – **Mis guardias los traerán en unos minutos.** – Le anunció.  
**- Pero también faltan Gryffindors, señora Deveraux.** – Balbuceó Sprout. – **Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.  
- Ninguno de ellos ha aparecido mientras revisaba el castillo.** – Se sonrió Lara.  
**- Pues como no muevan el culo hasta aquí en menos de veinte minutos…** - advertí. **– Se las van a tener que apañar como puedan.  
- ¿No pueden intentar buscarlos? –** Pidió McGonagall. Estaba temblando como una hoja.  
**- Mire, profe, no es por nada pero… el pelirrojo y sus amiguitos no están en mi lista de personas más importantes a las que salvar el pellejo.** – Resoplé. **– El maldito castillo es enorme y podríamos estar horas buscándolos sin encontrarlos. Dentro de media hora vamos a tener a unos cuantos vampiros de los que ocuparnos como para ponernos a buscar niños sordos y con cerebro de mosquito que no hacen caso cuando les dicen que tienen que entrar en un agujero para mantener la cabeza pegada a los hombros.** – Revisando que mis armas estuviesen en su sitio y todas a punto. – **Si tanto interés tiene en que sigan vivos, búsquelos usted. –** Saliendo hacia mi puesto.

**Draco. **

Faltaba poco para el ataque mientras me ocupaba de darle los últimos detalles al traje de Hermione. Nadie la habría podido persuadir de mantenerse al margen. Llevaba una armadura completa de kevlar con refuerzos, sabía que debía de estar maldiciendo por lo calurosa que resultaba y lo pesada que era, aún teniendo en cuenta que era una armadura muy ligera en comparación con la que tendría que haberse puesto en otras épocas. Tuve que ayudarla sobre todo con la parafernalia que acompañaba a su testarudez. Ninguno de nosotros le permitiríamos que saliese desarmada. Como la mayoría, llevaba dos cartucheras en cada muslo con dos Desert Eagle en cada una, junto con dos dagas. Aunque ya no la necesitaba, sabía que a lo mejor podía requerirla para concentrarse, por lo que le obligué a llevar también la varita. Se arregló el pelo en una coleta para poder ponerse el casco.

**- No sé si seré capaz de mover las piernas con tanto peso.** – Protestó al dar un par de pasos. – **Terminaré agotada cuando todo acabe.** – Mirándose al espejo, con nerviosismo. - **¡Parezco uno de los guardias de Lucian!** – Exclamó intentando sonar indiferente.  
**- Hermione, no tienes que estar en las murallas, puedes quedarte con Todd y Calebros.** – Envainando las espadas a mi espalda, comprobando la accesibilidad de los cargadores y contabilizando los puñales. **– Estarás tan segura allí como si estuvieses en el búnker con los demás.  
- Lo siento, cariño… pero no podría. –** Acercándose para acariciar mi mejilla. **– Sé que tú vas a estar ahí, rodeado de esas… bestias y…** - Abrazándome con fuerza. **– No puedo.  
- ¿Y te crees que nos ayudará mucho el saber que estás a tiro de alguno de ellos?** – Protesté estrechándola contra mí. **– Si algo te llega a ocurrir por ser una cabezota… lograré convencer a Julia de que te traiga de vuelta del inframundo para patearte tu precioso culo.** – Suspirando e intentando sacarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no por el miedo de lo que pudiese sucederme, sino por lo que ella podía sufrir. – **Ni se te ocurra bajar de la muralla, ¿entendido? Y no vas a apartarte de la guardia que te hemos asignado…  
- Sí, sí, sí.** – Afirmó con fuerza sin soltarme. **– Y tú no te pongas en peligro de manera innecesaria.  
- Soy un antediluviano Lasombra, Hermione… estaré acompañado por mi sire y los asesinos más avezados de la historia...** – Volviendo a suspirar, de frustración esta vez. Casi parecía ridículo el que ella se preocupase más por nuestra seguridad que por la suya propia. **- ¡Para nosotros es una diversión enfrentarnos a ellos!  
- ¡Pues abúrrete!** – Protestó con vehemencia, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban ligeramente llorosos.  
**- Como sigas así de nerviosa… te mando con Calebros. –** La amenacé.  
**- O la encierro en el Abismo.** – Se unió Lara desde la entrada a la cámara. – **Querida, el cachorro es novato, pero a los demás nos resulta insultante que dudes de nuestras capacidades de ese modo.**

Ella, al igual que Lucian, llevaba una armadura ligera más tradicional. Cota de cuero reforzado, guanteletes de cuero con remaches de acero terminados en punta, botas de cuero con estiletes ocultos. También iba mucho más armada que yo. Dos katanas sobresalían por su espalda, una espada bastarda colgaba de su cintura, el arnés que sujetaba las katanas también estaba repleto de cargadores para las dos Desert Eagle que portaba en el muslo. Tenía puñales por todas partes, dos cananas de cartuchos para la escopeta de cañón recortado que llevaba en una mano. Era un arsenal de piernas esculturales.

**- Es la primera vez que os veo con armas de fuego, con intención de usarlas, me refiero.** – Dijo Hermione al revisar el equipamiento de mi sire y el mío. – **Si tan seguros estáis de que esto no será más que una diversión… ¿por qué os armáis así?  
- Tenemos que reducir su número antes de enfrentarnos a ellos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. –** Le explicó Lara por enésima vez, aunque sin dar muestras de que eso le molestase. – **Eliminaremos a unos cuantos dejándolos sin cabeza de un tiro o haciéndoles varios agujeros en el pecho. Los que escapen a nuestras balas merecerán el honor de que les convirtamos en filetes con nuestras espadas. –** Se acercó a Hermione y revisó que el traje estuviese correctamente, al igual que sus armas. **– Recuerdas las clases que te dimos de armas de fuego, ¿verdad, cariño?** – Sacando una de las pistolas de su funda y mostrándosela a Hermione con calma. – **Este es el seguro, tienes que quitarlo para poder disparar, pero no lo hagas ahora o te puedes dar en un pie sin querer. ¿De acuerdo?** – Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
**- Pues ahora vas a ser una buena chica y te pondrás el casco.** – Alcanzándoselo. – **Aunque sea un fastidio tener que llevar la visera puesta, no la quites. –** Le advertí, una vez más. **– Recuerda que es antibalas y tiene un dispositivo especial para que no te pierdas nada de lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla aunque sea de noche.  
- Ahora que tengo vuestra sangre puedo ver bien de noche… -** comenzó a protestar, pero se encontró con Lara y conmigo mirándola con una ceja enarcada, ya habíamos escuchado todas sus excusas. – **De acuerdo, no me lo quitaré. –** Poniéndoselo obedientemente.  
**- Tu guardia te espera en el vestíbulo, te acompañarán a tu puesto.** – Le dijo Lara encabezando la marcha.

En el vestíbulo de la torre estaban los diez guardias seleccionados por Lara para que fuesen la escolta de Hermione. Éramos los últimos en salir de la torre. Todos los demás ya estaban esperando en sus puestos.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Capitán Equipo Zulú:** Zulú 1. La Dama Negra sale hacia su Torre. Enroque listo.  
**Hermione:** ¿Cómo que la Dama Negra?  
**Calebros:** Cuando asigné los alias supuse que te gustaría pensar que eres la pieza más importante del ajedrez.  
**Lucian:** No te quejes, Dama… La última vez me puso de alias Abejorro.  
**Calebros:** Eras el pez gordo que iba a infiltrarse en un edificio plagado de enemigos para matar de un simple golpe al cabecilla, me pareció lo más apropiado en ese caso.  
**Lucian:** Menos lobos, Caperucita…  
**Calebros:** ¡No, los alias sólo los pongo yo! Y me he asignado Orwell. ¿Lo pillas?  
**Tony:** Déjate de literatura y ajedrez. Vigila tus pantallitas y pon las pezuñas en tu teclado.  
**Fátima:** ¿Es obligatorio tener que soportar vuestras voces durante todo el proceso?  
**Tony:** O llevas el cachivache de Caleb…  
**Calebros:** ¡Ejem!  
**Tony:** ¡Petardo! O llevas el cachivache de "Orwell" o tienes que sufrirme en tu mente. ¿Qué prefieres?  
**Fátima:** Cachivache.  
**Isabel:** Vas a tener que sufrirlo de todos modos. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a que suelten chorradas y no les hago ni caso, te aconsejo que consideres que son un murmullo y no le prestes atención.  
**César:** El fin de utilizar los intercomunicadores estos es para poder recibir información de los guardias, sería de gran utilidad si dejaseis la línea abierta.  
**Haquim:** Pues a mí esto me resulta divertido, al menos podré entretenerme con algo mientras tengo que esperar sentado por culpa de estas desgraciadas que no piensan dejar que nadie se me acerque.  
**Aaliyah:** ¡Para una vez que podemos pelear en milenios! No vamos a dejar uno en pie.  
**Ginebra:** Pues a mí me hace gracia ser una de las Torres Negras. ¿Tú qué dices, Harry?  
**Harry:** No, Señor Director, no creo que podamos limitarnos a dejarlos aturdidos.  
**Ginebra:** Lo siento, me olvidaba de que tenías "ropa tendida".  
**Bárbara:** ¿Orwell, por qué me has puesto Alfil Blanco?  
**Calebros:** ¡Dejad de hacer el imbécil con los intercomunicadores!

**Lucian. **

Tony nos había avisado de que cometerían el estúpido error de dividirse para atacar, con la esperanza de así lograr pasar por encima de nuestras defensas. Me había asignado a mí mismo uno de los puestos más complejos, la parte de atrás del castillo. Era la más vulnerable de todas pues los que atacasen sólo se encontrarían con las defensas más básicas antes de llegar hasta mí, no pasarían por la criba del lago o el bosque.

Mientras esperaba, hice un último repaso de las posiciones de todos los demás. Calebros y Todd estaban en el cubil del Nosferatu, pendientes de sus consolas repletas de botoncitos y palancas para activar las distintas trampas que habían sembrado a lo largo de los terrenos, sin dejar de mirar las pantallas para poder controlar las detonaciones. Daphne, Hannah, Susan y Justin estaban con ellos, Blaise había señalado que no sería buena idea que estuviesen con el resto de los alumnos, por si decidían aprovechar que no tenían a nadie que les protegiese en ese momento para meterse con ellos. Crabe y Goyle se habían ofrecido para estar en las cocinas con los elfos domésticos e impedir así que hiciesen alguna locura, también para matar la ansiedad con la comida, por supuesto.

En las torres estaban colocados la mayor parte de los magos, sobre todo aquellos que eran ghoules. La que quedaba directamente a mi espalda estaba ocupada por los dos ghoules de mi chiquillo, Severus y Blaise, además de tener a Pansy como soporte. Me había gustado que hubiese conseguido convencer al viejo profesor de unirse a nuestras filas, era un buen añadido para sus ideas de futuro y el momento resultaba muy apropiado, mejor tener a un mago con experiencia en batallas que a un aprendiz y una loca de gatillo fácil para cubrirme las espaldas. Otra torre estaba ocupada por Lavender y McGonagall, cubrirían la zona que correspondía a Isabel y Julia, la que estaba después del lago.

Las dos torres que daban al frente estaban custodiadas por mis dos nuevos ghoules, Harry y Ginebra, con ella estarían Hermione y Ziva, al joven le ayudaría Dumbledore. Se encargarían sobre todo de la zona más amplia de terreno, la que quedaba frente al bosque y en la que estaría Ennoia, divida en dos, junto con Haquim y su legión de odaliscas. Había designado a mi chiquillo al camino principal, aunque no esperaba que fuesen demasiados por ahí. La última torre estaba custodiada por Zach, con el pequeño Flitwick de apoyo y Theo de compañía. El joven se negaba a estar encerrado como los demás y exigía tener la oportunidad de mostrar su valía en combate. Ellos tendrían que encargarse de la extensión restante, la que sería territorio de Tony y César.

Como deseaban participar también en la contienda, tuve que asignarles puestos a Lucita y a Fátima. La chiquilla de Monçada no tenía un gran aprecio a su sire. Le caía bien desde que la había liberado de su encierro en Toledo hacía unos siglos, ahora me respetaba por haber conseguido lo que el Cardenal siempre había deseado, convertirme en la cabeza del clan. Por eso le pedí que le echase una mano a mi chiquillo. Fátima se plegó a los deseos de Haquim y se posicionó cerca de Isabel. Resultaba gracioso ver cómo la joven Assamita reaccionaba con la chiquilla de su señor. Muchos, como ella, no sabían que Haquim era el sire de Isabel, por eso siempre estaban desconcertados por no ser capaces de evitar obedecer las instrucciones que les daba alguien que se suponía era más joven que ellos. Pero es que Isabel misma desconocía su origen, por eso no podían decírselo a los demás. Fátima había pasado una temporada con el ceño fruncido cada vez que Isabel le daba una orden sin darse cuenta y se veía impelida a obedecerla.

Todos aquellos ghoules que llevaban siglos con nosotros y tenían experiencia de combate, también se encontraban a nuestro lado, en los terrenos del colegio, fuera de la muralla adicional de Lameth. Cada uno dispuesto a darlo todo por su domitor. Era curioso cómo el carácter de cada uno de nosotros terminaba por permeabilizar a nuestros ghoules. En quien más destacaba era en César y Marco. Los dos eran romanos y no podían negarlo. Así como todos los demás aceptábamos la ventaja que un arma de fuego nos podía ofrecer en situaciones como esta, esos dos testarudos estaban simplemente con un gladius dispuestos a terminar con toda la escoria que el Sabbat lanzase por su lado. Por lo menos tenían cerca a Tony y Bárbara para que les echasen una mano. La escultural rubia llevaba su arco compuesto, esperaba con una rodilla en tierra frente a un alfiletero de flechas ordinarias clavadas en el suelo, así como una buena colección de flechas especiales que ocupaban dos carcajes que llevaba a la espalda.

Aaliyah era la que había llevado la voz cantante al situar a sus compañeras de harén. Seis tenían la misión de hacer que Haquim se aburriese durante todo el ataque, las otras siete estaban distribuidas en un arco que ocupaba buena parte del terreno, para ser capaces de dar soporte a cualquiera que lo necesitase. Todas ellas estaban entusiasmadas por poder ver algo de acción después de tantos siglos sin poder entrar en batalla. Todas habían dejado los vaporosos trajes de odalisca y se habían puesto unos pantalones y tops que ceñían su cuerpo pero que les daba la libertad de movimientos necesaria para utilizar las distintas armas que llevaban. La daga enjoyada que era el símbolo de su función de guardaespaldas de Haquim era lo único que tenían en común en lo que respectaba a armas. Unas habían escogido naginatas, otras cimitarras, un par se había decantado por utilizar armas menos convencionales, como el khopesh o el katar. Ambas eran armas de complicado manejo pero de mortíferos resultados.

Los que también estaban como niños ante un juguete nuevo eran los dos ghoules de Isabel, no iban a dejar que ella y Fátima se llevasen toda la diversión, por lo que se habían situado bien cerca de ellas para poder disfrutar de la batalla. Ambos se habían encargado de advertirle a Luca de que no se le ocurriese acercarse a su zona. El ghoul de la nigromante tendría que conformarse con lo que le dejase la psicópata de su domitor. Había pasado todo el día organizando los cargadores de sus armas para poder disfrutar de toda la variedad de municiones que tenía a su alcance. Quien más destacaba sobre todos los ghoules era George. Acostumbrado ya a que las jovencitas suspirasen cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellas, no hizo caso a los jadeos cuando le vieron aparecer con sólo unos pantalones de cuero, el pecho descubierto y los brazaletes de cuero en las muñecas. Por supuesto no se fijaron en el mandoble que llevaba a la espalda o en los dos machetes que le colgaban del cinto. Puedes meter algo de modales en el guerrero germano, pero cuando se trata de pelear, siempre terminará pareciendo un bárbaro.

Por lo demás, mis fieles Dominique y Laurent estaban dispuestos para luchar a mi lado, armados hasta los dientes y protegidos por sus armaduras de kevlar. Era curioso verlos así, dejando a un lado los trajes de tipo sastre con los que me había acostumbrado a verlos ya. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de pelear a mi lado, que casi me olvidaba de lo hermosa que estaba Dominique con ese aspecto o de los elegantes movimientos de Laurent cuando se disponía para una lid.

**Ennoia.**

Estaba rodeada de odaliscas por todas partes porque me había tocado estar en el mismo frente que a Haquim. Supongo que, al ser el nuestro el punto por el que iban a entrar más elementos, no querían dejarlo al azar. Aunque no sé a qué tanta historia. Vale, sí, se dividían en un total de diez escuadrones y a nosotros iban a tocarnos tres, pero eran los que tenían que pasar por el bosque con todo lo que tenía allí para recibirlos como corresponde. Aún así, para que luego no se quejasen de que no me había esforzado lo suficiente, me dividí en dos, igual que Lucian. Aunque no tenía pensado permanecer en mi forma humana en ninguna de mis dos versiones, ambas se transformaron en mi bestia favorita para este tipo de pasatiempos, velocirraptores.

Resbaladiza piel escamosa y totalmente endurecida gracias a mi edad, garras afiladas y curvadas, peligrosas de por sí y aún más cuando las potenciaba con mi protean. Patas fuertes y ágiles que respondían perfectamente a la celeridad con la que pensaba moverme por todo el campo de batalla. Mandíbulas cubiertas de afilados dientes que tenían la capacidad de decapitar a cualquiera de los que me lanzasen. Ojos situados en un punto de la cabeza que me permitía tener una visión amplia de todos mis oponentes, así como algunos más. Era la forma ideal para enfrentarme a esa carne de cañón del Sabbat.

**Zach. **

Desde la torre podía ver buena parte de los terrenos. Tenía a Flitwick intentando encontrar un punto cómodo desde el que poder ver algo de lo que había abajo y así luego servir de ayuda, cuando comenzase lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir. Quizás sería mejor que se fuese a una de las murallas, desde la que los guardias esperaban a sus objetivos. Unos estaban tumbados en el suelo con sus ojos puestos en la mira de sus rifles, sólo tenían el espacio suficiente para el arma en la muralla, así no corrían peligro de que les pudiese alcanzar algún proyectil de los de abajo. Otros estaban de pie, buena parte de su cuerpo cubierto por los parapetos, éstos eran los que tenían los arcos y las ballestas. Cestos cargados de flechas a su lado, los tiradores tenían serpientes de balas que sobresalían de sus armas, esperando a que las engullesen con cada disparo.

En el punto en que yo me encontraba, la torre, estaba cubierto en buena parte por las almenas o los parapetos, lo suficientemente alto como para que no resultase un blanco fácil, de todos modos, tendrían demasiado con lo que entretenerse en el suelo como para prestar mucha atención a lo que les pudiese venir de las alturas. Como aún todo estaba tranquilo, Theo se atrevió a acercarse y mirar conmigo, hasta el momento había estado sentado en las escaleras, no tenía muy claro qué podía hacer él desde allí.

Así pudo observar el despliegue que había a nuestros pies. Desde nuestra elevada posición podíamos ver un buen trecho, gracias a la ventaja de que la torre era triangular y así dominábamos los dos lados con sólo un vistazo. Frente a nosotros teníamos a César y Marco, a la izquierda podíamos ver a Lara con Laurent, a la derecha estaban Tony y Bárbara. Si nos acercábamos un poco más al vértice del triángulo, lográbamos incluso ver a Dominique que debía de estar con Lucian, a la izquierda de Lara. Aunque sabíamos que estarían a la derecha de Tony, Draco y Lucita eran invisibles. Los dos vestidos con ropajes negros y seguro que envueltos en las sombras. Ellos no tenían que estar pendientes de ningún ghoul a su lado. Pero los vampiros y los otros ghoules no eran los únicos que estaban en los terrenos. En ese momento Flitwick se las arregló para volver traslúcida una sección del muro.

**- ¡Por Merlín!** – Exclamó al ver al fin lo que se movía por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las bestias de Ennoia esperaban agazapadas a que sus presas hiciesen acto de presencia. Mi dulce y encantadora novia vampira de catorce mil años había ordenado a Lucian que trajese varias de sus mascotas de la Fortaleza de Aquitania. Los parientes de Binky eran visibles desde lo alto porque resaltaban contra la maleza, pero seguro que nadie sería capaz de verlos al nivel del suelo. Otras criaturas, cruces de distintos depredadores que había realizado a lo largo de los siglos, paseaban inquietas por el borde de la muralla, ansiosas de que la acción comenzase para darse un festín. Pero En no era la única que había colaborado para rellenar los huecos entre los vampiros. Los zombis también esperaban quietos como estatuas, exactamente en el punto en que Julia los había colocado, preparados para recibir las órdenes de su dueña. Aunque, lo más aterrador eran los Demonios del Abismo que Lucian había hecho venir desde ese mundo de pesadilla que él controla a la perfección. Igual que los otros dos Lasombra, no era posible verles, pero podías sentirlos. Allí donde la oscuridad se condensaba con más fuerza era que aguardaban con paciencia. Podía sentir cómo se me ponía la piel de gallina sólo al saber que estaban debajo de nosotros, preparados para arrastrar a todo aquel que siquiera rozase las sombras aquella noche.

**- Si no le importa, profesor, no la mente demasiado alto.** – Le dije bajando la visera de mi casco. **– Tengo entendido que está de muy mal norte por verse obligada a estar aquí arriba con nosotros.**

**Ginebra.**

Llevábamos una semana preparándonos para este día y no podía quitarme el gusanillo de los nervios del cuerpo. Estaba estrenando mi armadura de kevlar, con mis pistolas que apenas había aprendido a usar, con mis puñales que no tenía muy claro qué uso iba a darles y mi magia. Pero no estaba sola en esa torre, era una de las que más compañía tenía aquella noche.

Siempre he querido a Hermione como a la hermana que nunca tuve, ha sido mi confidente y aliada en muchas ocasiones. Desde que los vampiros llegaron a nuestras vidas, nos hemos alejado un poco, pero seguimos compartiendo un entendimiento silencioso entre las dos. Sé que es feliz con Draco, en caso contrario hacía tiempo que habría hecho lo imposible por borrarlo de su vida, también ella sabe que yo soy feliz con el camino que he escogido junto a Lucian. Quizás no lo tenga del todo claro con Harry, pero es que al ojos verdes hace falta un sacacorchos para quitarle lo que piensa algunas veces. Cuando conocí a Lucian, vi la libertad por primera vez y me agarré a ella con uñas y dientes para que no me la quitasen de golpe. Él me ha dado mucho más que poder y longevidad, me ha otorgado lo que yo más deseaba en el mundo: comprensión sin prejuicios. Por eso no me importa estar en esta torre, con armas que jamás imaginé que usaría o que existían, con diez guardias del tamaño de armarios y armados hasta los dientes, con una bruja, que es mi amiga, golpeando rítmicamente las piedras con el pie y otra que jura en veinte lenguas distintas por no poder estar abajo con su amada.

Gracias al sistema de los cascos y a mi mejorada visión como ghoul de un vampiro muy poderoso, puedo ver más allá de lo que antes podría imaginar. Alcanzo incluso a ver las murallas exteriores del castillo, las que rodean todos los terrenos, incluyendo al lago y al bosque. Sé que Calebros debe de estar controlando todo desde sus monitores y él alcanzará a ver mucho más que ninguno de nosotros, por muy ventajosa que sea nuestra posición o visión, porque él se encargó de colocar miles de cámaras especiales por todas partes. Recuerdo cómo Todd me explicaba todo lo relacionado con aquellas cámaras. Tenían que utilizar un sistema digital para poder captar a los Lasombra, ya que si usaban sistemas analógicos, ellos no aparecerían y podrían perder mucha información. La mayoría disponía de filtros para poder captar el calor y otros para ver en la oscuridad, ya que, aunque ghoules y vampiros vemos bien en la oscuridad, ellos tenían que ver a través de las cámaras y no directamente. Cuando me enseñó todo lo que habían organizado en aquella habitación del sótano, con toda la pared plagada de pantallas y una mesa repleta de botoncitos de colores, casi me da un ataque pensando en cómo iban a ser capaces de asimilar tanta información al mismo tiempo.

**Justin. **

Temblaba como una hoja y no tenía muy claro por qué. Estaba en uno de los lugares más seguros de todos, en el cubil de Calebros, con un asiento en primera fila para poder ver todo con tranquilidad. ¡Incluso teníamos palomitas y refrescos! Pero la verdad es que todos estábamos preocupados por los que no estaban allí, a los que veíamos fugazmente en las pantallas que cambiaban de imagen de una manera vertiginosa. Todd había tenido el detalle de colocar una pantalla un poco más grande y separada del resto que podíamos controlar con un teclado sencillo. Durante toda la semana se había preocupado de que supiésemos cómo manejarla para no tener que dejar de ayudar a su señor con el resto de los paneles. Él y Calebros tenían una tarea muy delicada, la de hacer estallar las bombas de una manera coordinada.

Hannah y Susan no tenían el mismo interés que Daphne y yo en la pantalla. Ellas estaban un poco como apoyo moral para nosotros y para que no las linchasen los demás, esa era otra. Me encanta estar con Luca, gracias a él ya no me siento como un ratoncito asustado, como siempre me ha ocurrido desde que tengo uso de razón. Todo tiene su explicación. Soy bajito y delgado, lo que se suele llamar un tío escuchimizado, pero con él, me siento importante. Durante toda mi época académica he tenido que ocultar mi interés por los hombres, no tengo muy claro si en el mundo mágico son homófobos, pero no quería que se metiesen conmigo por eso. Hannah siempre fue mi amiga y lo sabía, con ella era con la única que podía hablar sinceramente, por eso me gusta tenerla a mi lado y por eso acudí a aquella reunión de vampiros, por mucho miedo que tuviese de que me comiesen.

Desde que llegué a Hogwarts por primera vez, lo pasé fatal porque teníamos que compartir cuarto y a mí me tocaba con un chico guapísimo, Zach. Pero pronto me olvidé de él, en cuanto conocí a la estrella de Hufflepuff, Cedric. Era alto, musculoso, delgado pero fuerte, con una cara de ángel que siempre mostraba una sonrisa. ¡Qué mal lo pasaba cada vez que estaba en la sala común con nosotros! Me ponía taquicárdico cada vez que se sentaba a mi lado. Hubo una noche que pensé que me daba algo porque estaba en medio de Cedric y Zach, sentado en el sofá y sin saber dónde meter las manos o a dónde mirar. Porque tenía a esos dos hombretones contando chistes sin parar a mi lado, me tocaban, me daban codazos amistosos, incluso Cedric jugó con mi cabello. Y yo sólo podía pensar que estaba en el cielo, disfrutando del calor que sus cuerpos me estaban dando, del aroma de la loción de afeitar, del sonido de sus voces y sus risas. Hannah me miraba sentada enfrente con una sonrisa burlona y yo no sabía qué hacer, no quería ponerme rojo y tenía miedo de que se diesen cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Al final me había quedado dormido, porque la profesora Sprout confiaba en Cedric y no se quejaba porque estuviésemos hasta tarde en la sala común. Me desperté apenas cuando unos brazos fuertes me cogieron en brazos y me levantaron del sofá, me agarré al cuello del dueño de esos brazos, creo que tenía la impresión de que estaba soñando o algo así. Cuando me posaron en la blanda y fría cama, no quería soltarme y me agarré con más fuerza todavía. Entonces escuché la ronca voz de Cedric en mi oído diciéndome que se quedaría conmigo si quería. Asentí y escuché a Zach de fondo burlándose de Cedric y de mí, algo acerca de que yo parecía un ratón agarrándose a las alas de un búho. Fue la noche más mágica que había tenido en mi vida. Por la mañana me desperté abrazado al pecho de Cedric, él ocupaba casi toda la cama y yo estaba casi encima de él, pero no le importaba y dormía tan tranquilo. Zach estaba en la cama de al lado, como siempre, medio desnudo y con las sábanas hechas un lío. Me tuve que ir corriendo para darme una ducha fría. Hannah se metió conmigo durante semanas.

Tenía muy claro que a los dos les gustaban las chicas y que no tenía ninguna esperanza con ellos. Cuando Cedric murió en el torneo de los tres magos, casi me da un ataque. Zach también lo pasó muy mal, era uno de sus mejores amigos, aún por encima, tenía que cubrir su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch. Desde entonces nos convertimos en un grupito un poco raro. Zach pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, creo que porque sabía que yo echaba tanto de menos a Cedric como él, Hannah se nos unía por la costumbre, pero ya llevaba una temporada que no era capaz de dejar de mirar a Susan. Menuda combinación: un hetero, una lesbiana y un gay, cada uno suspirando de un modo distinto.

Cuando llegó el último curso en cierto modo me sentí liberado, al fin iba a terminar con buena parte de la tortura que era para mí el colegio. Pronto no tendría que levantarme temprano como un gallo para ducharme a solas, podría dejar de mirar al suelo para que nadie se diese cuenta de que miraba de más a un chico. Mi intención era terminar como buenamente pudiese las clases y dejar todo el mundo mágico a un lado, para vivir mi vida como me diese la gana. Mis padres sabían perfectamente que no me gustaban las chicas, supongo que tenía que quedarles claro al ver los posters de mi habitación. Tenía uno enorme de un anuncio de Calvin Klein y no era de lencería femenina, precisamente. Cuando vi a Malfoy por primera vez ese año, casi me da un soponcio. Siempre me había parecido un tío guapísimo, del estilo de Cedric pero con ese aire de chico malo. Aunque era rubio y de ojos claros, que no precisamente son mi tipo, no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo cada vez que pasaba cerca. Pero es que entonces era aún peor, era como si reluciese, llamaba mucho más la atención que antes. Si antes lo pasaba mal para ocultar lo que se me pasaba por la mente cada vez que lo miraba, entonces era mucho peor.

Luego empezaron a ocurrir cosas raras, apareció gente desconocida como si tal. Tuvimos el ataque en el tren. Nos enteramos de la existencia de los vampiros y todo eso. Cuando Ennoia vino aquella noche a nuestra casa y empezó a meterle mano a Zach de ese modo tan directo, lo reconozco, me entraban ganas de quedarme y poder disfrutar del espectáculo que iba a ser el ver a mi mejor amigo desnudo y excitado. Pero fui capaz de escapar. Luego resultó que Hannah salió al fin del armario y se había liado, con todas las consecuencias, con Susan. La gente parecía llevarlo más o menos bien, quizás les molestaba más la relación de Zach con una vampira que la de dos chicas juntas. Supongo que influía mucho el morbo. ¿Qué tendrá de interesante que dos mujeres se den el lote para los heteros? El estar en aquella sala con todos esos vampiros fue terrible, por un lado tenía miedo de que saltasen a por mi cuello y por otro, tenía unas ganas horrorosas de que alguno lo hiciese. No me habría quejado si Tony se me hubiera insinuado un poco, pero claro, es que todavía no lo conocía mucho.

Las vacaciones en la Fortaleza, estuvieron bien. A esas alturas me había convertido en un verdadero artista a la hora de mirar a los chicos de forma disimulada. Pero cuando volvimos al castillo y Luca me dejó bien claro que también le gustaba. Creí que me moría en el sitio. Un hombretón de piel color aceituna, con unos ojos como los de un halcón, unos brazos fuertes como ramas de roble y un cuerpo de absoluto infarto, se sentía interesado por mí. ¡Un mindundi! Cuando me besó por primera vez, perdí el sentido de todo, no sabía si estaba volando porque no sentía otra cosa que sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos acariciándome y el resto de su cuerpo apretándose contra el mío. Desde entonces vivo en un sueño continuo. El momento en que descubrí que Draco había estado con Blaise, cuando me mordió mientras Luca me besaba y todo lo que aprendí después.

Todo eso pasaba por mi mente haciendo que tuviese un miedo atroz por lo que podría pasarle a Luca esa noche. Me daba igual cómo me mirasen mis compañeros de clase por estar con un hombre, fuese ghoul o no. No me importaba nada de lo que se pasase por sus mentes, sólo quería que mi hombre volviese entero y me abrazase como había hecho antes, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien y que no pasaría nada malo. Tuvo que notarse algo, porque entonces sentí unos brazos delgados que me abrazaron y una mano acarició mi cabello con ternura. Era Todd.

**- Tranquilo, lo conozco y sé que no va a permitir que nada malo le ocurra. Seguro que luego viene corriendo para cogerte en brazos y celebrarlo como es debido.** – Me susurró al oído. **– Le he visto en acción muchas veces y sé que es muy difícil que lo cacen. Sabiendo que tú estarás mirando las pantallas, lo más probable es que esté deseando lucirse ante ti.** – Alborotando mis cabellos con una caricia cariñosa. **– Intenta disfrutar del espectáculo y no te preocupes tanto.  
- Gracias, Todd.** – Le dije sinceramente. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de la extraña familia de vampiros, todos se apoyaban los unos a los otros y no se juzgaba quién estaba con quién. **– Supongo que me siento mal por no poder estar en las torres, con los demás. Me siento más ratoncito que nunca.  
- A mí me encantan los ratones.** – Comentó Calebros distraídamente. – **Son muy inteligentes y útiles. Se les suele despreciar porque son pequeños y se ocultan en sus madrigueras, pero en realidad son unas criaturitas muy interesantes.  
- Hazle caso, es todo un experto en la materia. –** Se carcajeó Todd mientras volvía a ocupar su asiento al lado de su señor. **– Cuando vuelvas a la Fortaleza, recuérdame que te enseñe todo lo que han hecho esos ratoncitos.** – Guiñándome un ojo antes de concentrarse en las pantallas. **– Ahí están, mi señor. Ya empieza.** – Anunció poniéndose serio.  
**- Ya los veo, supongo que es el momento de poner a prueba las defensas exteriores. –** Se carcajeó el Nosferatu.

Susan, que era la que mejor se llevaba con el teclado de todos nosotros, hizo que en nuestra pantalla apareciese una imagen de lo que ocurría en la parte de fuera de la muralla. Veíamos cómo unos tipos se iban acercando hacia la cámara. Era una de las que estaba en el perímetro más alejado del castillo, oculta en un poste de teléfono de la carretera más cercana. Creo que me puse blanco al verlos. Eran muchísimos y todos iban igual de armados que los nuestros, con pistolas, rifles y algunos con machetes. Al frente había unos con las manos deformadas en garras enormes con uñas afiladas.

**- Nunca dejaré de asombrarme de lo acertado que está siempre Tony. –** Comentó por lo bajo Calebros. – **Esos son los Gangrel antitribu, ahí tienes a los Panders y… sí, los Tzimisce, siempre dando la nota con su manía por los pinchitos. Pon en marcha el programa de cálculo de masas, a ver si no se ha equivocado tampoco en el número.  
- Exactamente mil cuatrocientos ochenta y seis.** – Corroboró Todd un minuto más tarde. **– No ha errado ni por uno.  
- Los ghoules de guerra están en una línea secundaria.** – Dijo Calebros mientras se veía una fila de cosas raras y deformes. **- Deben de querer reservarlos para después de enviar a la carne de cañón, para que sean más efectivos.  
- Con lo que les cuesta crearlos, no me extraña.** – Se carcajeó Todd.

Y las explosiones comenzaron. Sabía que habían minado los terrenos circundantes con mucho cuidado, habían tenido en cuenta que eran zonas de tránsito de gente y no querían que nadie saliese herido por error. Me giré un momento hacia ellos, mientras Susan tecleaba para cambiar de cámara porque la pantalla se había quedado en blanco a causa de la deflagración, Todd y Calebros también deslizaban sus manos a toda velocidad por su consola de mandos. Estaban activando las bombas manualmente, acabando con buena parte de la primera línea de ataque.

**Draco.**

El cielo nocturno se iluminó con fogonazos acompañados de estruendos más allá de los muros. Estaba claro que el ataque había comenzado y que los explosivos de Calebros eran la primera sorpresa que se llevaban nuestros enemigos. Lucita y yo habíamos estado ocultos entre las sombras, rodeados de oscuridad para así poder alcanzar mucho más lejos con nuestra especial capacidad de ver en la noche, en cuanto comenzaron las detonaciones decidió acercarse un poco más a mí.

**- ¿Nervioso, novato?** – Preguntó en tono neutro.  
**- Mentiría si dijese que no.** – Reconocí. – **He tenido unos cuantos encuentros ya con el Sabbat, pero creo que este se va a llevar la palma. –** Me había enfrentado a sus ghoules a pleno día, había estado en el asalto al tren de Hogwarts y había participado en la lucha del campo de Quidditch. No era un experto, pero tampoco un novato al cien por cien. **- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas sabiendo que es muy probable que tu sire esté al otro lado de esa línea de brutos?  
- Me encantaría que fuese así, pero procura evitar mancharse las manos.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Aunque, es muy probable que lo considere como algo personal al estar tu sire implicado en todo esto.** – Sonriéndose ligeramente. **– Antes era su subalterno, ¿lo sabías?  
- Algo ha mencionado… puede que en medio de sus historias acerca de cómo ascendió lentamente desde un puesto muy inferior en la cadena alimenticia. –** Repliqué con sarcasmo.  
**- Sí, veo que lo sabes.** – Resopló. **– El caso es que también es el responsable de que me escapase del férreo control de mi querido sire. Él quería que fuese una especie de muñequita de colección, a la que pones en una vitrina y observas a lo largo de los siglos…** - Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el odio al recordar esa época de su vida. – **Respeta bastante a Lucian por el modo en que ha ido medrando con el tiempo, considera que es un verdadero ejemplo de la mentalidad Lasombra al demostrar tal paciencia y decisión. Pero seguro que le encantaría poder darle una buena paliza por haberme liberado.** – Me observó durante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. – **Tú no te pareces en nada a él.** – Dijo de pronto. **- Habrías durado muy poco en el caso de que te hubiese convertido otro. Eso de tener una novia humana, dejarte enredar con estos magos…  
- No te lleves a engaño, Lucita.** – Me sonreí. **– Probablemente, de haberse desarrollado las cosas de otro modo, habría sido capaz de adaptarme muy rápidamente a la manera de ser de cualquier grupo de vampiros. Pero Lucian insistió bastante en que no perdiese aquello que me hacía diferente a los demás, se preocupó de que no dejase de estar cerca de lo que me daba la razón de ser.  
- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te ha enseñado en todo este tiempo? –** Apoyando el rifle en la cadera.  
**- Muchas cosas, demasiadas quizás. –** Carcajeándome. – **Pero creo que no quería que me convirtiese en uno de esos peleles que van a enfrentarse con nosotros esta noche, deseaba que pensase y decidiese por mí mismo y que encontrase algo que me diese las ganas de continuar día tras día.  
- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué esa manía suya de intentar vivir como un humano cuando es uno de los vampiros más poderosos de todo el mundo?** – Mirándome con curiosidad. – **A ver, entiendo que tiene sus ventajas eso de pasearse de día, pero si no llego a poder dormir en esa mazmorra tan cómoda hoy… ahora no sería de gran utilidad para la lucha.  
- Es lo mismo que hace que se preocupe por sus sobrinas, le ayuda a mantener una visión diferente de la vida. Y conste, te entiendo, yo también lo pasé mal con lo de vivir de día… es más, la que me terminó por convencer de que merecía mucho la pena, fue esa novia humana mía. –** Recordando cómo Hermione fue la causa de que terminase siendo cada vez más un vampiro que un mago normal. Curioso.  
**- ¿Y qué tiene tu noviecita que trae a todos de cabeza? –** Preguntó totalmente desconcertada. **– ¡Fátima casi me muerde hoy cuando me acerqué a ella! Y todo porque Haquim le dijo que la protección de esa chica era prioritario.  
- Tiene que pronto será la nueva chiquilla de mi sire, tiene que es una de las pocas que puede controlar a elementos tan inestables como Tony e Isa… -** Reflexioné un poco. **– Pero sobre todo, lo que hace que todos queramos protegerla ante cualquier cosa, es que puede ver más allá de lo que somos y se mete en lo más hondo de nosotros con una facilidad que asusta. Seguro que si la dejásemos en medio del Sabbat, con un poco de tiempo, terminaría por convencerles de que es preferible convertirse al vegetarianismo. –** Lucita me miró como si estuviese loco. – **Te pondré un sencillo ejemplo, como estás con Fátima sabes quiénes son los Duat de Alamut, ¿no?  
- Por supuesto, Tetmes es el sire de Fátima. Los Duat son los consejeros más cercanos de Haquim, sus secretarios y los que gestionan Alamut durante sus ausencias.** – Resumió. **- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
- Adoran a mi esposa. Pero no sólo la adoran, sino que la cuidaron mientras estuvo con ellos en el pasado para dar a luz a nuestros hijos. Incluso les han hecho carantoñas a los niños, por lo que he oído comentar a una odalisca. ¿Te imaginas a los tres vampiros más temidos por todos los cainitas haciéndoles carantoñas a dos bebés?** – Desviando la mirada del camino y fijándola en ella. Estaba atónita. – **¿Te haces una idea ahora de por qué Haquim la considera una prioridad? César está encantado con ella porque es una fanática de las leyes, Lameth ha encontrado a otra apasionada por las pociones, Calebros no pensó que nadie pudiese estar más pendiente de un libro que él, Julia está feliz porque alguien controla a su marido de tanto en tanto, Tony no sabe cómo es posible pero mi mujer no le pone en absoluto; y Ennoia, mi mujer es más ecologista que ella. No existe uno solo de los vampiros de mi familia que no quiera tenerla consigo. ¡Si hasta tuvieron una discusión por quién tenía el derecho de convertirla! Antes siquiera de que ella decidiese que iba a convertirse en uno de nosotros.  
- ¿Ella lo decidió? Me tomas el pelo… -** Estaba boquiabierta.  
**- Ojalá. Le he dado cientos de opciones y le he dicho mil veces que no quiero que abandone la vida para estar conmigo, pero ella sigue empecinada en convertirse. ¡Por Caín! Si hasta convenció a Tony para que la llevase al pasado para seducirme y quedarse embarazada… Se ha encargado incluso de cubrir ese paso estando viva todavía para que yo no tuviese ninguna excusa para prolongar su vida.  
- Es testaruda, ¿no?** – Sonriéndose ligeramente.  
**- Por eso está en esa torre de ahí.** – Señalándola distraídamente. **– Con una armadura de Kevlar y diez de los mejores guardias de Lucian, además de una de sus ghoules y la misma AJ de escolta.** – Estrechó la mirada al escuchar eso último. – **Isa quería estar personalmente, pero Ziva la convenció de que podía confiársela a ella durante lo que durase el ataque.  
- ¿Y todas esas protestas de que no quería estar en la torre con los aprendices de mago?** – Preguntó extrañada.  
**- Para que mi esposa no sospechase que iba como su escolta. También es demasiado observadora e inteligente, pero Ziva e Isa le tienen cogido el truco.  
- Supongo que tú también, ¿no? –** Guiñándome un ojo con aire cómplice.  
**- Está en la torre, ¿verdad? –** Resoplé. **– Eso te demuestra que muchas veces ella es la que me tiene a mí cogido.** – Lucita me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. **– Es más Lasombra que el propio Lucian… -** Aquello hizo que me acordase de los Demonios del Abismo que había por la zona. **– Por cierto, procura no utilizar la Obtenebración demasiado. Lucian les ha advertido que tomen a los Lasombra como objetivos prioritarios. Si uno invoca aunque sea un poco de oscuridad para ocultar una luciérnaga, se lo zamparán.  
- Pero les habrá advertido de nuestra presencia, ¿no? –** Notando nerviosismo por primera vez en su voz.  
**- Sí, pero no me fiaría demasiado. Saben reconocer la nuestra y no tocarán a Hermione, pero no creo que se paren a mirar quién ha sido una vez que todo esto comience.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. –** Asintiendo y volviendo a tomar su posición, aunque sin ocultarse en las sombras como antes.

**Ginebra. **

Podía ver las explosiones a lo lejos. Todavía estaban bastante alejados de la muralla como para haber entrado en mi ángulo de visión, pero eso no impidió que los diez guardias que escoltaban a Hermione se situasen rodeándola en actitud protectora. Hermione bufó porque así le impedían ver lo que pasaba. Ziva y yo intercambiamos miradas, sabíamos que pronto terminaría convenciéndolos de que podía acercarse un poquito más a la almena para ver mejor, sin correr supuesto peligro. Entonces sería cuando nuestro verdadero trabajo comenzase.

**Zach. **

Theo se apoyó en uno de los muros de la torre y miró con los ojos abiertos cómo se producían las explosiones una tras otra a lo lejos. Calculaba que estaban cerca de Hogsmeade todavía. Él no lo sabía, pero una de las prioridades era que no supiesen nada del pasadizo existente desde la casa de los gritos y el sauce boxeador. Aunque lo habían cegado y minado por completo, no sería en absoluto agradable que accediese alguno por ahí. Si es que lo lograba, claro.

**Lucian. **

Las detonaciones controladas de Calebros nos indicaban que el enemigo se acercaba. Desenvainé mi espada y recé a la Virgen para que velase por nosotros y que saliésemos todos bien de la batalla. Seguro que los que observaban desde la torre no se esperaban aquel gesto de un vampiro, pero era una costumbre que tenía desde la primera vez que entré en combate. El encomendarme a la Virgen nunca me había fallado, podría ser una simple superstición de mi época como humano, pero seguía funcionando aún tras convertirme en vampiro. Aunque, hasta que no obtuve la suficiente fortaleza para soportarlo, cada vez que lo hacía me dolía como si me arrancasen la piel a tiras.

**Justin.**

Susan había seleccionado una cámara que estaba en la propia muralla exterior. Se acercaban. Antes parecían enfadados, pero ahora era peor. Muchos de ellos tenían tierra por encima, además de sangre y otras cosas pegadas, todo eso era por las explosiones. No sé ni cómo habían podido esquivarlas todas hasta el momento.

**- Ahora veamos cómo se las arreglan con los juguetitos de César.** – La risa de Calebros era rasposa. De verdad se lo estaba pasando en grande. **- ¿Tienes las ametralladoras preparadas, muchacho?  
- Por supuesto. Cuando tú digas, disparo en ráfagas.** – Respondió Todd. Me giré y me di cuenta de que tenía dos mandos para videojuegos en sus manos.  
**- Déjales cinco metros para que se confíen y dispara en cuanto seis de ellos pasen esa barrera invisible. –** Le ordenó Calebros. **– Yo voy a revisar las cámaras subacuáticas para ver si alguno ha querido meterse por el río que desemboca en el lago. **

Sabía que habían mejorado las murallas, pero no me imaginé que habían instalado ametralladoras en ellas. ¿Dónde? Susan no quería cambiar de cámara y me dediqué a mirar hacia las pantallas que tenían puestas Todd y Calebros. Desde las de Todd podías ver cómo los vampiros iban avanzando despacio a pesar de lo cabreados que estaban. Ahora no se fiaban de dónde ponían los pies. En las de Calebros se veía todo en un fondo verde blanquecino. Pude ver al calamar gigante en el fondo del lago, esperando. También estaba la gente del lago, con la que sabía que Ennoia había estado hablando. De pronto apareció una imagen de unos hombres caminando por el fondo del río, igual que en aquella película que había ido a ver hacía unos años al cine.

**- Ahí están los salmoncitos. –** Se carcajeó Calebros mientras un mando aparecía en su mano. – **Vamos a pescar un poco.**

No sé qué manejaba exactamente, pero la pantalla se cuadriculó y apareció un punto que se movió ligeramente hasta situarse en el medio de uno de los hombres que caminaba tan tranquilo. Calebros apretó un botón del mando y un proyectil salió de la nada e impactó contra ese tipo. Otros más salieron al mismo tiempo y dieron de lleno en los que estaban a los lados. Pero siguieron caminando, sólo retrocedieron un poco por la inercia del impacto.

**- La costumbre de los videojuegos.** – Protestó Calebros. **– Me olvidé de apuntar a la cabeza.**

Volvió a mover el mando y ahora el puntito se situó en la cabeza del mismo, al que se veía cada vez más cerca. Lo siguiente que vi fue el proyectil saliendo de golpe y haciendo que le estallase toda la mandíbula. Algo parecido ocurrió con los que estaban cerca, uno llevó un tiro en toda la frente, a otro le dio en un ojo. Todos estos caían y estorbaban a los que venían detrás. La sangre enturbiaba la imagen de la pantalla.

Me giré para ver lo que hacía Todd, él mantenía apretado los botones de disparo soltándolos cada pocos segundos, así lanzaba varias ráfagas de balas seguidas pero las interrumpía y movía el blanco. En su caso podía apuntar mucho mejor que Calebros porque él no tenía el inconveniente del agua manchada. Algunos caían al estallarles la cabeza o por la colección de plomo que llevaban tras diferentes tandas de tiros. Todo eso ocurría en las distintas pantallas que tenía a la vista, unas veces apuntaba en una, otras en la siguiente, no llevaba un orden preciso, era completamente aleatorio. El caso es que aquellos dos mandos estaban controlando todas las armas que habían situado a lo largo de la muralla y se dedicaban a masacrar a los vampiros que intentaban acercarse a ella.

Algunos se arrojaron en saltos. Podía ver cómo algunos eran destrozados por las balas en pleno aire, otros lograban llegar al suelo y entonces era cuando descubrían lo que César había preparado para ellos. Era una larga franja de tierra que llegaba hasta la muralla y que estaba repleta de largas estacas de madera. Observé con asombro cómo uno tras otro se iba empalando de una manera diferente en ellas. Pero lo más desagradable era ver cómo algunos arrojaban de forma deliberada a sus compañeros para que se empalasen, hasta hacer un camino por el que pudiesen pasar.

**Draco. **

Podíamos escuchar el rugido de las ametralladoras a lo largo de la muralla, seguido de más explosiones y los alaridos de aquellos que iban cayendo, ya empalados, ya muertos o incapacitados para continuar. También llegaba hasta nosotros el horrendo sonido de sus gruñidos y jadeos desenfrenados. Lo más probable es que la mayoría se hubiese lanzado al frenesí para no hacer caso de las heridas en batalla, otros podrían haber caído en él al encontrarse rodeados de la sangre de sus camaradas o, precisamente a causa de la pérdida de sangre, por las heridas que hubiesen recibido.

La misión que teníamos Lucita y yo era muy sencilla, debíamos mantener el camino principal libre de enemigos. Aún tenían que encontrar el modo de atravesar el muro o el sistema de doble puerta con rastrillo que les impedía acceder todavía a los terrenos del castillo. Pero eso casi era la parte fácil tras haberse enfrentado a las bombas y la artillería de Calebros junto con los lirios de César. Algunos empezaron a asomar sus cabezas por encima de la muralla. Tanto Lucita como yo dejamos caer una rodilla en tierra y apuntamos con nuestros rifles. Las balas que teníamos estaban preparadas para estallar nada más impactar, por eso apuntamos a la cabeza. Pronto se convirtió en un ejercicio repetitivo de apuntar y disparar. Una y otra vez aparecían rostros en la mira que desaparecían en medio de una explosión de sangre, hueso y masa encefálica.

**- Esto se está volviendo aburrido, ¿no crees?** – Bromeó Lucita.  
**- Un poco. Supongo que hay que darles tiempo a que logren atravesar las puertas.** – Comenté.  
**- No entiendo cómo es que no lo han hecho ya.** – Reconoció extrañada.  
**- Probablemente gracias a Lameth. –** Me sonreí. **- ¿No te has preguntado por qué no está con nosotros o con los magos en las torres?  
- Supuse que estaría con Calebros en su cubil. –** Respondió sin emoción alguna. **– Sé que es un poco pacifista y que todo esto no va mucho con él.  
- Ya, bueno. En realidad está en medio del patio, unido al castillo y frenando todos los ataques mágicos que puedan estar lanzando los magos que el Sabbat haya logrado reunir.** – Le expliqué. **– Estamos hablando de que su querida "florecilla" está en una de esas torres, no va a permitir que una sola bala logre alcanzarla.  
**

"_Están a punto de usar explosivos, chicos, agarraos a lo que podáis"_ Resonó la voz de Tony en mi cabeza. Por la expresión de Lucita deduje que el mensaje también había llegado hasta ella y que no estaba acostumbrada a ese medio de comunicarse. Ya lo llevaba bastante mal con los intercomunicadores que nos había obligado a llevar Calebros.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Capitán Equipo Alpha:** Alpha 1 a Alpha Fox. Tenemos trepadores en la sección tres.  
**Teniente Equipo Alpha. Francotiradores:** Roger Alpha 1. Alpha Fox listos.  
**Lucian:** Una semana de vacaciones en el palacio a escoger para quien se cargue a más bastardos.  
**Capitán Equipo Bravo:** ¿Eso cuenta también por nosotros, General?  
**Lara: **¿Ya empezamos con las coñitas, Bravo 1?  
**Teniente Equipo Golf. Francotiradores: **Solicito cambiarme de puesto, En y las odaliscas no nos dejarán ni acariciar el gatillo.  
**Capitán Equipo India: **Roger Golf Fox. Nosotros tenemos al resto de las Assamitas.  
**César: **Si os aburrís tanto, no vendría mal que les echaseis una mano a vuestros compañeros en Charlie y Delta. Añado que el que tenga menos muescas en la culata, se gana una semana en letrinas.  
**Capitán Equipo Delta: **Delta 1 solicita educadamente que Águila deje de putearnos, tenemos los cañones al rojo.  
**Tony: **¿Has perdido tus buenas maneras con la soldadesca, César?  
**César:** Cierra el pico, fellator.

**Zach. **

Desde nuestro aventajado puesto podíamos ver cómo los vampiros venían en masa. Al principio habían caído buena parte de los que iban en cabeza al ser sorprendidos por los sistemas de defensa de Calebros, luego fueron cayendo en las de César, pero pronto comenzaron a apilar cuerpos sobre las estacas, por lo que lograron llegar a las murallas. Trepaban por ellas e intentaban alcanzar el otro lado, entonces se topaban con balas que destrozaban sus cabezas, perfectamente disparadas por los que estaban debajo de nosotros. Las odaliscas que estaban cerca de César y Marco se habían hecho con rifles y estaban disparando a los que asomaban por aquel lado de la muralla. Tony llevaba dos ametralladoras en cada mano y no parecía molestarse siquiera en apuntar, aunque las tenía situadas en la posición de un disparo por vez en lugar de ráfaga.

Los guardias que estaban situados en nuestra zona, la más cercana a la muralla exterior de todas, también habían comenzado a abrir fuego y no paraban de eliminar uno tras otro de los tipos que venían a por nosotros. También los arqueros habían empezado a hacer su trabajo. Sus objetivos no eran los que estaban en primera fila, sino que seleccionaban al azar en medio de toda la barahúnda y hacían que sus flechas se clavasen en su pecho, haciendo que se quedasen quietos en el sitio, aprisionados entre el montón de cuerpos que los empujaban hacia adelante, rompiendo así los extremos de las flechas y dejándoselas incrustadas en su corazón.

"_Hola, chico, no te asustes, soy Tony."_ Escuché de pronto en mi cabeza.  
_"¿Cómo carajo estás haciendo eso?"_ Exclamé con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
_"Hijo, no es momento de darte clases acerca del auspex, necesito que hagas un recadito sencillo. Dile a Theo que vaya a buscar a Pansy y que los dos bajen hasta el punto en que está Lameth."_ Me ordenó.  
_"¿Por qué tengo que mandárselo yo? ¿Por qué no haces esto mismo con él en lugar de darme un susto de muerte?"  
"Porque tú eres un ghoul y me resulta más fácil entrar en tu mente que en la suya. ¿Contento? Mira, no puedo perder mucho tiempo, esos dos tienen que estar con Lameth y protegerlo de lo que van a hacer unos gilipollas dentro de media hora."  
"¿Han logrado entrar en el castillo?"_ Pregunté asustado.  
_"No, es el hermanito suicida de Ginebra y sus amiguitos. Tienen pensado clavarle una estaca al buenazo de Lameth mientras está concentrado rechazando los ataques de los hechiceros Sabbat. Ahora déjate de charla y transmítele mis órdenes a Theo."_

**- Theo, Tony quiere que cojas a Pansy en la otra torre y os reunáis con Lameth en el patio interior. –** Le dije al Slytherin. – **Al parecer Weasley y compañía quieren clavarle una estaca.  
- ¿Están locos?** – Preguntó Theo mientras corría hacia las escaleras.  
**- ¡No te muevas, Nott! –** Flitwick se giró con una agilidad sorprendente en él y lo amenazó con la varita, impidiéndole alcanzar las escaleras. – **Deja que esos chicos hagan lo que tienen que hacer.  
- Profesor, no lo entiende. –** Intentando usar un tono de voz calmado, a pesar que dentro de mí estaba deseando saltar y destrozarlo por retrasar a Theo. – **Lameth es el que impide que esos monstruos puedan sobrepasar la muralla exterior, si lo estacan no lo van a matar, sólo lo inmovilizarán y conseguirán que esas bestias sedientas de nuestra sangre entren aquí.  
- Precisamente eso es lo que muchos queremos… que todos caigáis a manos de aquellos que son vuestros enemigos, no los nuestros.** – Repuso con un tono de voz crispante.  
**- También lo matarán a usted y luego buscarán a los alumnos que están escondidos y los matarán también… piénselo bien, profesor… ¿realmente quiere ser el responsable de que todos esos inocentes sufran una muerte dolorosa y cargada de horror? Los ha visto, ha comprobado que no son como nosotros…  
- ¡Cierra la boca, Smith!** – Me gritó. **- ¡Escúchate a ti mismo! Desde que estás con esa fulana chupasangres no eres más que una marioneta en sus manos, incluso te consideras uno de ellos… ¡Eras un mago y ahora te has convertido en un sirviente complaciente de esos asesinos!** – Apuntándome a mí con la varita. **- ¡Tú y todos los que se han unido a esas sanguijuelas seréis los únicos responsables de las muertes que tengan lugar en este castillo!  
- Siento mucho escucharle decir eso, profesor.** – Dije con pesar, suspirando. – **Lo siento porque entonces no me deja otra opción.**

Sabía que sólo tenía que desearlo y estaría hecho. Durante todo este tiempo había estado practicando con mis nuevos poderes para no tener que usar la varita como antes. Mis manos caían aparentemente inofensivas a los lados de mi cuerpo. Veía la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Theo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, la magia del profesor aún tenía efecto sobre él, pero no sobre mí. Los guardias estaban demasiado ocupados disparando a los invasores como para percatarse de lo que ocurría en lo alto de la torre. Sólo yo podía poner fin a aquello, en ese preciso momento.

Por un eterno segundo, cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente. Todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts, cómo mis compañeros y yo habíamos sido tratados por el resto de las casas al considerarnos inferiores por pertenecer a Hufflepuff. Cedric, lo buen estudiante que era, lo buen capitán que había sido para nosotros y cómo habían tratado su muerte. También vino a mi mente cómo Ennoia se había comportado conmigo desde el primer día en que la conocí, cómo se había preocupado siempre por mí y su genuina risa cuando jugaba con mi hermana en casa de mis padres. Flitwick estaba amenazando todo eso, si la protección de Lameth fallaba, entrarían demasiados vampiros en el recinto, Ennoia podía salir herida durante la confrontación si se veía sobrepasada por tantos enemigos. Todos estaban arriesgando sus vidas eternas por nuestro bien y ellos querían matarlos sólo por lo que eran y por lo que su estupidez les había obligado a hacer. Cuando ese segundo terminó, ya estaba decidido. Flitwick cayó como un saco de patatas en el suelo, Theo se lo quedó mirando sorprendido, no sabía qué había ocurrido.

**- No pierdas el tiempo, ve a detenerlos antes de que le hagan daño a Lameth y no te olvides de llevar a Pansy.** – Le ordené, sacándolo del estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba. - **Supongo que Tony sabe que no tienes lo necesario para matar. –** Con un sencillo deseo de mi mente, el cuerpo del profesor se alzó en el aire, flotó por encima de las almenas y cayó por la fuerza de la gravedad en cuanto lo solté. - **¡Cuidado ahí abajo!** – Advertí sin rastro de emoción.

"_Interesante, jovencito. No pensé que tuvieses las suficientes agallas para hacerlo."_ Escuché a Tony en mi cabeza. _"Avisaré a Lavender de que se ande con ojo con respecto a McGonagall. Esa vieja empieza a darme mala espina."  
"Tú siempre sabes todo con antelación. ¿Cómo es que no te enteraste de esto antes?"_ Le exigí.  
_"Porque han aprendido cómo funciona mi manera de predecir las acciones futuras. No hace falta ser un genio para hacerlo, pero cuesta mucho lograr enmascarar todas tus decisiones para que no empiecen a afectar a mis variables. No pude detectarlos hasta que dieron el pistoletazo de salida, pero ya me lo estaba oliendo desde que esos tres gatitos decidieron no presentarse para esconderse"_ Me explicó. _"De todos modos, ninguno de ellos consigue su objetivo, pero sí nos retrasa lo suficiente como para resultar un inconveniente. Por eso necesito que alguien se encargue de ellos. Sé que Pansy sabrá darles su merecido. Pero no puedo acceder a ella, Severus se ha unido demasiado recientemente y no quería ponerle sobre la pista, también sabía que el enanito saltarín era uno de los principales arquitectos de la trama. Al avisarte a ti para que le dieses la orden a Theo le obligué a mostrarse antes de tiempo. Siento mucho haberte obligado a pasar por esa prueba, pero era la opción más segura para todos. Ahora, necesito concentrarme en apuntar como es debido, si no te importa."_

**Justin. **

Calebros me pidió que me acercase hasta el patio en el que estaba Lameth, dijo que Tony había detectado una posible brecha de seguridad y quería que pusiese unas cuantas cámaras en torno al atlante, para poder controlarlo desde lejos. Debía de ser importante porque, incluso tras cerrar la puerta, pude escucharle maldecir en diversos idiomas, sobretodo en latín.

Me parecía extraño caminar por el castillo a esas horas de la noche después de tantos meses con un toque de queda. Tampoco resultaba reconfortante el saber que fuera estaba empezando a librarse una batalla, se podían escuchar los disparos en cuanto subí a la zona en que se encontraba el patio. Cuando había visto disparar en las pantallas, no teníamos el sonido y en cierto modo, me imaginaba que sonaría como en las películas. Pero era diferente, no sonaban como detonaciones con eco, sino que era más parecido a pequeños golpecitos sordos.

Aquello hizo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina y que me acordase de Luca. Cuando estaba preparando sus armas aquel día me dio una pequeña pistola y me pidió que la llevase conmigo. Entonces me pesaba en el bolsillo como si llevase cuatro kilos de metal, no quería tocarla, pero él me la había dado para sentirse más seguro mientras estaba fuera con esos bichos. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla, pero me había dicho que esperaba que no hiciese falta que la sacase en ningún momento. Sólo deseaba saber que tenía algo más para defenderme además de cientos de toneladas de roca, un Nosferatu y todos los sistemas de seguridad que había en la torre.

Caminando por los pasillos que conducían hasta el patio interior, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de la pistola. A mi espalda llevaba una mochila con las cámaras que Calebros quería que situase en torno a Lameth, en la mano izquierda llevaba la varita para alumbrarme el camino y la derecha la tenía en el bolsillo, acariciando la pistola. Deseando que Luca estuviese allí para que me regalase una de esas sonrisas suyas que hacían que se me fuese todo el miedo.

Llegué al atrio con columnas que rodeaba el patio en el que estaba Lameth. Podía verlo sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados, estaba flotando a varios metros del suelo. Entendí por qué Calebros me había enviado a mí y no a Todd para poner las cámaras. Necesitaba que alguien las situase de tal manera que pudiesen captar al atlante desde distintos puntos, Todd sólo podría ponerlas en el suelo o a una altura determinada, pero yo podía subirlas a distintos sitios y engancharlas por medio de la magia. Sonreí como un tonto y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un ratoncillo, podía ser útil de alguna manera en esa guerra. Eso me distrajo de todo lo que me rodeaba, por eso casi llego al techo de un salto cuando escuché un grito a mi espalda.

**- ¡Al suelo, Just!** – Gritó Theo mientras me empujaba con todo lo enorme que era, haciendo que me diese de bruces con el césped.

Entonces escuché el sonido de la piedra al romperse, pude alzar la mirada lo suficiente como para ver un rayo que daba de lleno en la pared, a la altura de donde había estado yo segundos antes. Otro hechizo iluminó el atrio mientras Theo se incorporaba un poco, lo suficiente para dejarme recuperar el aire en mis pulmones, y tiraba de mí hasta la parte interior del pequeño murete que recorría el patio.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – Me preguntó con preocupación.  
**- Sí… -** Palpando todo mi cuerpo como si temiese que no iba a encontrar alguna parte importante. **- Sí… -** Otro encantamiento estalló contra la roca que nos protegía haciendo saltar varias esquirlas de piedra sobre nuestras cabezas. **- ¿Qué diablos pasa? –** Pregunté aterrorizado.  
**- Tenemos un pequeño grupo de saboteadores que intenta hacerle daño a Lameth para frustrar sus defensas y que los Sabbat puedan entrar en el recinto. –** Me explicó a toda prisa, agachándose cuando otro hechizo impactó. **– Pansy está encargándose como puede de ellos. Yo intento crear un escudo en torno a Lameth, pero lo tengo difícil mientras sigan disparándome. –** Protestó frustrado.  
**- Pero… pero… ¿Acaso saben lo que esos bárbaros nos harían?** – Mirándolo asombrado.  
**- Me temo que no saben muy bien lo que es un Sabbat, deben de sufrir pérdida de memoria porque los vieron en el tren y luego en el campo de Quidditch, pero como les sacaron las castañas del fuego, se piensan que pueden controlarlos o algo así.** – Poniéndose de rodillas y atreviéndose a mirar por encima del murete. – **Al parecer lo que quieren es darles la oportunidad de que maten a nuestros vampiros, antes de matarlos ellos.  
- Pero… si matan a Jules o a Tony… o a cualquiera… eso implica que los ghoules también mueren…** - En mi cabeza bullían cientos de imágenes horribles en las que veía a Luca muerto de distintas maneras. - **¡No podemos dejarles que hagan eso! –** Cogí a Theo por la camisa y lo obligué a agacharse a tiempo de que otro hechizo impactase contra el sitio en que había estado su cabeza. **– Tú ocúpate de crear ese escudo en torno a Lameth.** – Le dije. **– Yo me encargo de distraerlos.  
- ¿Tú?** – Se mofó. **- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Just? ¿Correteando como una ardilla asustada? –** Propuso burlón.  
**- Esa es una buena idea… si intentan darme a mí, evitar los hechizos de Pansy y atacarte a ti… es demasiado al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees? –** Comenzando a gatear hacia un punto alejado de Theo. **– Espera a que me aleje un poco para que piensen que tú también te has movido de sitio y no se den cuenta del engaño. –** Le susurré, él asintió.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y no sabía cómo era capaz de avanzar siquiera los pocos metros necesarios para alejarme de Theo y que mi estúpido plan pudiese funcionar. No dejaba de pensar en lo que podía pasarle a Luca si se quedaba sin la protección que Lameth estuviese ejerciendo en esos momentos. Alcé la mirada y lo vi allí arriba en el cielo, sin mover un músculo, como si no supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Pero si estaba conectado al castillo, debería de saberlo de algún modo, ¿no?

El momento había llegado, estaba a punto de doblar una esquina y no sabía lo que me podía encontrar en el otro lado. Sudor frío caía por mi frente y nublaba mi vista, apenas era capaz de respirar, estaba aterrado. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Luca una vez más. Más le valdría a ese maldito italiano volver de una pieza. Me pegué a la columna que cubría aquella zona e impedía que alguien pudiese verme desde el otro lado del patio e hice acopio de fuerzas para ponerme de pie. Seguía aferrando la varita con fuerza y la otra mano se había cerrado en torno a la culata de la pistola. Saqué la mano con la pistola del bolsillo y pegué el brazo a mi pecho, no sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer, pero esperaba asustarlos sin tener que usarla, no quería tener que dispararla porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Di la vuelta a la columna con toda la rapidez que pude, extendí los brazos, uno con la varita y otro con la pistola, frente a mí y comencé a correr como si me persiguiesen todos los demonios del mundo. A mi paso las columnas iban estallando en mil pedazos con la fuerza de los encantamientos, pero ninguno era capaz de alcanzarme a mí, sólo los fragmentos me rozaban ligeramente. El corredor estaba vacío y sólo podía pensar en llegar a la columna del fondo para encontrar algún tipo de cobijo. Me tiré en plancha cuando apenas quedaban unos pasos, apenas fui consciente de cómo varios hechizos dieron contra la pared del fondo. Caí contra el suelo como un fardo, quedándome sin aliento por la fuerza con la que me había tirado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y las piernas me temblaban como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina.

Un resplandor bañaba todo el patio. Theo había sido capaz de cubrir a Lameth con una red de escudos y brillaban cada vez que una maldición daba contra ellos. Seguía escuchando los impactos a mi alrededor, pronto mi refugio no sería tan seguro. De pronto hubo calma. Todo quedó en silencio y los escudos dejaron de brillar. Sólo se podían escuchar los disparos de las armas a lo lejos.

**- Ya puedes salir, tejoncito. –** Escuché a Pansy. – **Ya me he encargado de los dos idiotas que te intentaban atacar.** – Asomé la cabeza y la vi de pie en el pasillo perpendicular al que me encontraba. **– Buena carrera, por cierto. –** Me elogió.  
**- ¿Has dicho dos, Pansy?** – Preguntó Theo, saliendo del escondite en que lo había dejado. - **¿Quiénes son?  
- Thomas y Finnigan.** – Comprobó ella.  
**- Mal asunto… -** Acercándose a ella por el medio del patio e invitándome a salir. Pude ver que hacía una mueca de disgusto. **- Nos falta Weasley. - **Negando con la cabeza.  
**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Justin, creí que estabas con Calebros y las chicas? –** Me preguntó Pansy cuando me reuní con ellos.  
**- Calebros me pidió que colocase unas cámaras en torno a este patio, al parecer Tony le avisó de que podía ocurrir algo con Lameth.** – Le expliqué.  
**- Algo parecido a lo que hacemos nosotros aquí. –** Se sonrió Theo. **– Por cierto, perdona por lo de antes, te has portado como un campeón. –** Dándome una palmada en el hombro que me hizo trastabillar.  
**- Es que a las ardillas asustadas se nos da muy bien eso de corretear… -** reconocí.  
**- Será mejor que te pongas a colocar esas cámaras. –** Me indicó Pansy. **– Theo y yo te cubriremos por si decide aparecer el pelirrojo o alguien más.**

Justo entonces escuchamos una enorme explosión a lo lejos. Lameth se revolvió en la burbuja en la que se encontraba, su cara demostraba una expresión que pocas veces le había visto… enojo. Tenía miedo de averiguar qué era lo que había provocado esa explosión. Quería volver a la sala para poder mirar en los monitores. Puse la mochila en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita hice que todas las cámaras fuesen saliendo y orbitasen en torno a mí, luego las fui dirigiendo con rapidez a puntos desde los que se pudiesen cubrir distintas perspectivas del patio y sus alrededores.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Capitán Equipo Echo: **¡Echo 1, Alerta General! Brecha en camino principal.  
**Lucian:** Equipos India, Hotel y Golf, reforzad de inmediato con efectivos prescindibles en la posición las secciones Foxtrot, Echo y Delta.  
**Capitanes Equipos:** Roger, General.  
**Lara:** Equipo Kilo, inicie de inmediato el reabastecimiento de municiones, comenzando por los equipos antes mencionados.  
**Capitán Equipo Kilo:** Roger, General.  
**Snape:** ¿Qué es eso de "Roger"?  
**Haquim:** Es una manera de decir que han recibido la orden y que se disponen a ejecutarla, a veces sólo quiere decir que secundan lo que ha dicho el otro.  
**Calebros:** ¿Qué dije de dejar libre el canal y no soltar chorradas?  
**Haquim:** ¡Es que me aburro! Todos están ocupados matando gente y para uno que hace una preguntita que puedo responder…  
**Lucian:** Estoy de acuerdo con Orwell, Haquim, ahora no es el momento para dar clases de terminología militar. Las preguntas para más tarde, Severus.  
**Cabo Equipo Delta. Arqueros:** Delta Tango a Kilo Alpha, se nos están vaciando los carcaj a velocidad supersónica. ¡Si es necesario meteos una guindilla en el culo, pero traednos esas flechas a la de "YA"!  
**Capitán Equipo Kilo:** Ya he enviado cuatro hombres a vuestra posición con todo lo necesario, Delta Tango.  
**Capitán Equipo Charlie:** Charlie 1. Aquí también nos vendrían bien unas cuantas cajas de munición.  
**Capitán Equipo Kilo:** Kilo 1 a Charlie 1, tendrás que esperar unos minutos, la prioridad siguen siendo Foxtrot, Echo y Delta.  
**Capitán Equipo Charlie:** Roger Kilo 1. ¿Qué sugieres que haga cuando no tenga munición y esos cabrones sigan saltando la muralla?  
**Zach:** Capitán, se supone que para eso estoy yo aquí.  
**Capitán Equipo Charlie:** Roger, Caballo blanco, lo siento, la falta de costumbre. Buen trabajo con la sección 3 de la muralla, por cierto.  
**Zach:** ¿Intenta hacerme la pelota, Capitán?  
**Capitán Equipo Alpha:** Alpha 1 a General. Detectamos varios sujetos que intentan acceder por la sección Juliet 5.  
**Lucian:** Roger, Alpha 1. ¿Se han quedado dormidos, Juliet 1?  
**Capitán Equipo Juliet:** Negativo, General. Estamos ocupados con todos los que intentan salir del lago por las secciones uno, dos y tres. Solicito soporte de Alpha para la sección cinco.  
**Capitán Equipo Alpha:** Roger, Juliet 1. Alpha Fox asigne un francotirador a esa sección. Alpha Tango, desvíe un arquero a esa zona.

**Ginebra. **

Los gritos llegaban hasta nosotras a pesar de estar a una gran distancia. Teníamos a la vista una buena perspectiva del lago y un tercio del bosque prohibido. Todos estábamos pendientes por si algo se movía o acercaba en cualquiera de las direcciones. Podíamos también oír los disparos efectuados desde otros puntos de la muralla o los terrenos circundantes. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios el no saber qué ocurría en el resto de las zonas. Las comunicaciones entre los guardias se hacían en un tipo de código militar que no entendía, ni siquiera recordaba los alias de la mayoría de los que estaban abajo. Cuando había estado en la reunión de estrategia que Lucian tuvo con los capitanes habían denominado a cada equipo con una letra, pero ahora usaban unos términos que no entendía. Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas por la zona cercana a las escaleras de la torre, la única en la que los guardias le permitían estar de pie, sin obligarla a agacharse para no resultar un blanco fácil. Ziva, sin embargo, estaba totalmente tranquila y no daba muestras de nerviosismo de ningún tipo.

La superficie del lago había parecido un espejo en el que se reflejaba la luz de la luna, de pronto comenzó a revolverse como si hubiese un maremoto en el fondo. También se percibía movimiento en el bosque, las copas de los árboles cimbreaban de un modo extraño. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde mirar exactamente. Las mascotas de Ennoia estaban en las orillas del lago, gruñéndole a algo que no era capaz de ver ni siquiera con mis lentes especiales. Los zombis de Julia se iban acercando al borde del límite del bosque, como si algo los estuviese llamando.

Una explosión mayor que las anteriores hizo que todo temblase. Me giré en la dirección en que había sonado el estruendo y pude ver una nube de polvo y astillas por encima de donde tenía que estar el portón de entrada al camino. Parecía que Draco y Lucita pronto tendrían entretenimiento. Dos guardias forcejearon con Hermione para impedirle que se acercase demasiado para mirar en la dirección en que estaba su marido.

**Ennoia. **

El aroma de la sangre me decía que se estaban comenzando a acercar. Sabía que habían tenido que pasar por las trampas de Calebros y César. Ahora les tocaba enfrentarse a toda mi horda de bestias. Eso los retrasaría un poco y también reduciría el número de supervivientes. Escuchaba los alaridos de sorpresa cuando se topaban con algunas de mis criaturas. Los aullidos de los garous cuando se internaban en su territorio. Así como también podía percibir el suave fluir de las saetas de los centauros.

La mayoría de los que encontrarían la muerte definitiva antes de lograr llegar a nosotros no eran más que lo que se denominaba la carne de cañón del Sabbat. Jóvenes vampiros recién creados que apenas tenían el conocimiento suficiente para enfrentarse con antiguos como nosotros. Avanzaban bajo un frenesí descontrolado alimentado por la promesa de una presa al final del trayecto. Por esa razón habíamos organizado tantas trampas y todos caían en ellas. No eran capaces de utilizar el cerebro correctamente, no sabían nada de estrategia y se guiaban sólo por el instinto. Algo que podía resultar fatal cuando te veías rodeado por tantos seres como los que había concentrado en ese bosque.

Sólo aquellos que tuviesen un poco de experiencia lograrían atravesar el bosque, sólo unos pocos merecerían enfrentarse a nosotros y recibir la muerte definitiva de una manera honorable. Me sonreí al percibir los temblores en el suelo que indicaban cómo algunos de mis rebeldes descendientes intentaban surcar la tierra y así librarse de las bestias de la superficie. Pobres ilusos. Para ellos Calebros también había sembrado trampas que pronto estallarían con fuerza.

**Lucian. **

Las defensas exteriores poco podían hacer ya en nuestro sector. Ya habíamos agotado casi toda la munición en disparar a los que asomaban por encima del muro. Los guardias de las murallas interiores estaban dando un maravilloso ejemplo de eficacia, pero eran demasiados los objetivos y pocos los tiradores. A los pies de las torres nos preparamos para enfrentarnos con lo que mejor se nos daba, el acero. Avanzaban como un ejército de cucarachas, sin ningún tipo de control. Quizás ya paladeaban la victoria.

**Tony.**

Esperaba que los chicos hubiesen neutralizado la amenaza hacia Lameth, no quería que le pasase nada al sire de mi esposa. Ella y Lavender no me lo perdonarían nunca y me torturarían de maneras horribles con las que no iba a disfrutar un ápice.

Explotaron la puerta principal y se lanzaron en masa hacia el camino. Aunque no pude fijarme mucho en lo que ocurría por allí, porque estaba demasiado ocupado disparando a los que lograban saltar el muro por nuestro lado.

* * *

_Besazos a todas y mil millones de perdones por ser tan desastre._

_Madie_


	56. Sabbat II

_Sí, soy cruel, malvada y perversa por dejaros con el capítulo de ese modo. He estado trabajando en lo de responde reviews, seguiré haciéndolo pues no he podido responderlos todos si quería subir capítulo hoy. _

_Ya advierto de antemano, el siguiente se va a hacer esperar, porque estoy atascada con algunos puntos del capítulo y, para no variar, soy una maldita perfeccionista que quiere dejar las cosas bien hechas y bien atadas. Pero está en proceso, que ya es bastante._

_Un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por estar ahí a pesar de mi lentitud a la hora de responderos y subir capítulos. _

_No os entretengo más…_

* * *

**Ginebra. **

Pude ver cómo algunos de los vampiros emergían del agua, pude ver el terror en sus caras, debían de estar huyendo de algo que les daba un miedo atroz. Pero no contaron que en la superficie les estarían esperando unos cuantos amiguitos de Binky, zombis y otras cosas más. Incluso teníamos derecho a tres demonios del abismo. De inmediato sabías quiénes eran los Lasombra porque eran a por los primeros que iban los demonios, no los comían o destrozaban, sino que hacían una cosa impresionante con ellos. Se fundían con los vampiros con sólo tocarlos y los destrozaban por dentro. Era algo repulsivo y desagradable que hacía que me entrasen ganas de echar hasta la primera papilla cada vez que me quedaba mirando a uno de ellos haciéndolo.

Logré superar las nauseas por el momento. Aunque tampoco ayudó ver cómo los dientes de sable saltaban sobre sus presas y las descuartizaban con rápidos movimientos de sus mandíbulas. Las otras bestias eran igual de brutales y primitivas. Aunque unos pocos lograban escapar porque había demasiados para todas ellas. Esos se encontraban con la legión de zombis que los apresaban entre sus brazos y se dedicaban a apretar con fuerza hasta partirles la columna. Podía escuchar el chasquido de los huesos desde la torre, incluso entre sus alaridos.

Unos cuantos caían al suelo por efecto de los disparos de los guardias que estaban apostados en toda la muralla interior. Estos disparos no eran como los de las ametralladoras que Calebros había instalado en la muralla exterior. En lugar de lanzar ráfagas indiscriminadas, cada uno de ellos se concentraba en un objetivo y apuntaba a zonas estratégicas. Vi cómo cabezas enteras estallaban de golpe, haciendo que sus cuerpos decapitados cayesen a plomo al suelo. También me asombré al ver cómo algunos de los arqueros lograban ensartar sus flechas en los pechos de algunos vampiros. Éstos caían de un modo diferente a los demás, era como si de pronto sus miembros se quedasen rígidos y se convirtiesen en maniquíes a los que habían sacado de su soporte y entonces se precipitaban hacia el suelo, cuan largos eran.

Los pocos que lograban sortear todos estos obstáculos y que escapaban a la puntería de los guardias, se encontraban con Isabel, Fátima y los ghoules. Se suponía que yo también debería de estar ayudándolos pero me resultaba difícil hacer algo porque no era capaz de escoger algún objetivo que realmente estuviese libre. Estaba asombrada con la batalla que tenía lugar a mis pies.

Vi cómo Ayden se lanzaba contra uno de los vampiros y, de una patada, le destrozaba la rodilla obligándolo a postrarla en la tierra mientras movía la cimitarra en un círculo que dio de lleno en el pecho de otro que se acercaba y terminó por decapitar al que estaba arrodillado frente a él. Zanaa'h le lanzó un cuchillo a uno directamente a la cabeza consiguiendo que se hundiese hasta la empuñadura, dio un salto, apoyó un pie en sus hombros y le clavó la espada a otro en el pecho mientras esquivaba un disparo doblándose en el aire de un modo increíble. En ese mismo movimiento recogió el cuchillo de la frente del tipo, mientras aún estaba cayendo al suelo y se lo arrojó a otro que estaba cerca, tirando al suelo al que acababa de insertarle la espada. Sacó el arma y procedió a decapitarlo en un movimiento al ponerse de pie. Dispuestos ambos para los siguientes que se les acercaban. Isabel y Fátima luchaban codo con codo, algunos de los vampiros lograban llegar hasta ellas y se encontraban con el envenenado filo de sus espadas, otros caían a su alrededor sin necesidad de que los tocasen. Aquello era una verdadera masacre.

**- ¡Se supone que tenemos que ayudarlas! –** Oí a Hermione gritar a mi espalda.

Estaba furiosa, probablemente porque veía que yo no movía ni un solo dedo desde mi posición y ella se veía incapaz de librarse de los guardias que impedían que se acercase al borde. Ziva me apartó de un golpe, empujándome hacia el otro lado de la torre triangular para ponerse manos a la obra y así ayudar a las Assamitas. En la palma de su mano apareció una bola de fuego del tamaño de un quaffle y la lanzó con un ángulo cerrado. Me asomé y me di cuenta de que algunos vampiros lograban esquivarlas e intentaban subir por la pared resbaladiza de las murallas. Eso, más que el chillido de mi amiga, hizo que me diese cuenta de que tenía que ponerme también a ayudarlas.

**Lucian. **

Venían en masa como una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre me dejaban claro que estaban dominados por el ansia del frenesí. Las mascotas de Ennoia, los zombis de Julia y mis Demonios del Abismo iban reduciendo sus filas ligeramente antes de que se topasen con nosotros. Pronto empezaron también a saltar las minas que el Nosferatu y su ghoul se habían dedicado a sembrar por todo el campo. Dominique y Laurent luchaban con denuedo y se esforzaban para no resultar heridos. Lara y yo descargábamos nuestro acero con violencia, rompiendo piel, carne, tendones y huesos, dejando un reguero de entrañas a nuestro alrededor.

Los magos de la torre resultaron ser de utilidad cuando me di cuenta de que algunos de los vampiros estallaban antes de acercarse a mí. Pero eran demasiados y algunos lograban escurrirse por entre los huecos que dejábamos libres. Por suerte las murallas eran resbaladizas y no eran capaces de trepar por ellas, lo que permitía que uno de los magos pudiese chamuscarlos con sus bolas de fuego. Pero nos estábamos viendo sobrepasados por tal cantidad de enemigos.

No recordaba una batalla tan cruenta desde la revuelta anarquista que dio lugar a la escisión de los vampiros en Sabbat y Camarilla. Cada vez que uno de ellos lograba acercarse a mí, mi espada lo atravesaba con furia, salpicándome con su sangre y llamando a mi bestia interior para que perdiese el control y me lanzase sobre él. Por suerte hace mucho que conseguí el control absoluto sobre esa parte de mí. En lugar de dejarme llevar por la sed de sangre, me concentré en volcar toda esa energía en cada uno de mis embates, potenciando aún más la fuerza de los mismos, consiguiendo así que fuesen todavía más mortíferos. Los huesos se astillaban y saltaban por doquier, los putrefactos órganos internos se desparramaban a mis pies convirtiendo el terreno en un cenagal de sangre y despojos.

**Fátima.**

Los Kafir no cesaban de salir del lago como ratas mojadas. Eso nos permitió al fin entregarnos con verdadero placer a la batalla, a pesar de tener que conformarnos con esos despojos que no merecían siquiera el honor de que les mostrase el filo de mi cimitarra.

Drenamos a muchos de ellos con sólo pensarlo, su sangre se desvaneció de sus cuerpos para almacenarse en los silos que habíamos instalado para tal función. Aunque muchos no eran otra cosa que neonatos con cuatro indicaciones básicas, su vitae serviría al Amr para sus conjuros. Era divertido permitir que mis miembros se moviesen en la maravillosa danza de la muerte, sembrando el campo con los brazos y cabezas de mis contrincantes.

Lo más divertido de todo fue cuando avanzaron hacia nosotras dos Hermanos de Sangre. En cuanto reconocieron que pertenecíamos al mismo clan se frenaron en seco a una distancia prudente, envainaron sus armas y se postraron de rodillas para suplicar nuestro perdón. Tras ese gesto volvieron a ponerse en pie y emprendieron una retirada honrosa. Lástima que no pudiese estar presente cuando se encontrasen con el iluso que los envió contra nosotros. Las normas de nuestro clan son muy sencillas y estrictas, no tenemos inconveniente en que algunos de nuestros hermanos se unan a las filas Sabbat, pero ni siquiera ellos rompen la regla de atacar a un protegido por otro Assamita.

**Draco. **

Vinieron todos corriendo por el camino. Era espeluznante verlos cargar con esa furia sangrienta en sus ojos. Lucita se preparó para recibir a los primeros con sus míseras dagas cuando ya se le había terminado la munición. Debería de haberse hecho con unas espadas o con otra arma más útil que aquellos simples cuchillos. Los Demonios del Abismo hacían su trabajo e iban eliminando a todos los Lasombra que se atrevían a invocar las sombras a su alrededor. Pude ver a las mascotas de Ennoia saltar contra los flancos de aquella serpiente de vampiros y romper su formación. No sabía si eso podía ser bueno. Quizás cuanto más organizados permaneciesen, mejor podríamos encargarnos de ellos.

Los primeros que me alcanzaron se llevaron un regalo bastante desagradable, me dediqué a partirlos por la mitad con un sencillo gesto de mis espadas. A partir de entonces todo fue un caos de sangre y vísceras, huesos partidos, alaridos y entrechocar de acero. Algunos llevaban chalecos para impedir que las balas pudiesen atravesarlos, pero nada impedía que cercenase sus piernas y cortase sus brazos, decapitándolos con un sencillo movimiento cuando ya estaban en el suelo.

Me movía como una exhalación por toda la columna de aquella serpiente, cortando todo lo que podía y descuartizando cada miembro con el que mis armas se encontraban. No sabía dónde estaba Lucita ni tampoco era consciente de la situación de los demás. Me di cuenta de que muchos de los movimientos de mi cuerpo los hacía sin siquiera pensar, dejándome llevar por una danza mortal, permitiendo que mis músculos se dejasen guiar por tantas lecciones pasadas con Isabel y mi sire.

Pronto el suelo se convirtió en un barrizal por tanta sangre derramada, resultaba difícil moverse por aquel terreno resbaladizo. Hice lo posible por volverlo en mi provecho, algunos tropezaban con los que habían caído en la primera fila y se arrojaban directamente sobre mi espada, otros se encontraban con que mi hacha se clavaba en su pecho, astillando su esternón y dejando al descubierto su corazón, el que atravesaba con cualquier objeto punzante que tuviese a mano. Sus pulmones se encharcaban de sangre y no lograban resistir el pánico que aún quedaba en sus mentes de cuando eran mortales, lo veía en sus ojos poco antes de cercenar sus cabezas. Me lancé más de una vez al suelo, derrapando y aprovechando mi posición de ventaja para rajarles en dos desde la ingle, empalando a más de uno con mi espada.

**Ennoia. **

George le daba un buen uso a sus armas. Había empezado con sus machetes moviéndose como las aspas de un molino y cortando cabezas y miembros de todos los que lograban llegar hasta él. Ahora se enfrentaba con su mandoble al estilo más clásico de un guerrero germano, descargando la pesada hoja de acero contra sus contrincantes, abriéndolos en dos desde los hombros hasta el tronco con un solo golpe certero.

Haquim estaba en medio de las seis odaliscas con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie, impaciente porque permitiesen que alguno de los vampiros se le acercase. Pero ellas hacían muy bien su trabajo y no dejaban que ni uno solo escapase a sus afiladas armas. Se notaba en sus movimientos los siglos de entrenamiento que tenían a sus espaldas. Nadie que las viese moverse con sus armas podía dudar por qué eran la guardia personal del Rey de los Asesinos.

Mientras, yo me movía por todas partes, buscando a los pocos que lograban escaparse de los aceros y mis mascotas. Escuchaba los disparos de rifles y arcos, veía caer los cuerpos de muchos de los enemigos a mi alrededor. Pero quedaban los suficientes para que pudiese hundir mis garras en ellos, sentir sus entrañas bañar mis zarpas antes de caer con un sordo salpicar en el suelo embarrado con su sangre. Unos pocos también comprobaron la fuerza de mis mandíbulas cuando salté en medio de un grupo que intentaba escabullirse, desgarré a tres con mis patas traseras, abrí en canal a otros tres con mis patas delanteras y decapité a otro al abarcar su cabeza con mis fauces y cerrarlas en torno a su cuello.

**Zach.**

Venían por todos lados y por todas partes, no dábamos abasto con tantos enemigos. Los ghoules disparaban sin cesar, tanto balas como flechas. Bárbara, que estaba abajo, comenzaba a quedarse sin flechas, apenas le quedaban frente a ella y las que llevaba en los carcajes, todas explosivas, ya las había agotado. Yo tampoco dejaba de apuntar a todos los que podía con mi magia. Intentaba acabar con el máximo numero posible, sobre todo para ayudar a César y Marco que, aún con la ayuda de las odaliscas de Haquim, comenzaban a verse sobrepasados por tantos enemigos. Sus espadas eran efectivas, pero no tanto como las de los demás.

Muchas veces no era capaz de verlos moverse, adivinaba la situación de los vampiros aliados por los cuerpos que iban cayendo a su alrededor. Pero aquello era una masacre sin control y muy pronto tendríamos problemas para mantenerlos a raya. Algunos habían conseguido acercarse al muro e intentaban subir por cualquier medio. Decidí que lo más efectivo sería lanzar fuego contra ellos, ya que eso haría que retrocediesen, aunque sólo fuese por el pánico que provocaba el fuego en la mayoría de los vampiros.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Capitán Equipo Juliet: **¡Juliet 1 a General! ¡Estos desgraciados están sobrepasando nuestro sector! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos urgentemente!  
**Julia:** No le hagas caso, Luc, estamos perfectamente.  
**Lara:** Tampoco es necesario que te hagas la valiente, Adriana, no quiero tener que soportar a tu marido si te hacen un rasguño.  
**Tony:** Amorcito, sabes que si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que pensarlo y estoy a tu lado.  
**Lucian:** Lavender, dame un informe completo de lo que ves, por favor.  
**Lavender:** La verdad es que tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Capitán, Luc, esto se ve muy feo. El muro está siendo atacado por unos bichos grandes que intentan tirarlo, aunque lo reforzasteis bien, no sé cuánto podrá soportar antes de dejar un hueco por el que entren más. Muchos vampiros salen del lago y saltan la muralla o vienen desde otros puntos del muro corriendo para saltar por aquí. Los Demonios han acabado con todos los Lasombra, creo. Los zombis ayudan bastante, pero ya han derribado a muchos de ellos. También han matado a tres de las mascotas de En.  
**Lucian:** Gracias, Lavender. Juliet 1, informe completo.  
**Capitán Equipo Juliet:** Corroboro la evaluación de Dama Blanca, General. Muralla presenta graves daños estructurales. Fox y Tango no pueden acabar con todos los blancos que hay en lo alto, tenemos en torno a medio centenar de enemigos en el campo. Las Sombras están ayudando, pero es cierto que han caído muchos de los zombis y tres de los wargos están fuera de combate.  
**Lucian:** Por desgracia, Juliet 1, no disponemos de tropas de apoyo suficientes, tendrán que seguir sosteniendo la situación como puedan.

**Justin.**

Pansy se había quedado con Lameth para asegurarse de que nadie intentaba atacarlo. Mientras tanto, Theo y yo decidimos dar un paseo por los pasillos cercanos para intentar encontrar al escurridizo de Ronald Weasley. Llevaba una cámara conmigo para que Calebros pudiese localizarnos por si nos pasaba algo.

**Tony.**

¡Aquello era una fiesta de sangre y vísceras! Me lo estaba pasando como un enano descuartizando a capullos, lanzándoles contra estacas que hacía aparecer en el suelo tras ellos y cortándolos en cachitos cuando se acercaban demasiado. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que a Bárbara se le habían acabado las flechas, César y Marco se veían un poco apurados y lo mismo pasaba con Laurent y Lara. No entiendo por qué la Lasombra no utilizaba su Obtenebración… ¡Con lo útil que siempre le resultaba! Me imaginé que era esa manía suya de mostrar el coraje y el honor en una batalla justa. ¿Pero es que nadie le había pasado el memorando en que le explicaban que el Sabbat no tenía de eso?

Lancé un puñal contra uno que avanzaba contra mí gritando como un loco y lo frené en plena carrera, su cuerpo cayó desmadejado en el suelo, haciendo que los que le seguían tropezasen y se diesen de bruces contra dos estacas que hice aparecer en ese preciso instante. Me apetecía darme un descansito, por lo que detuve el tiempo. Todo se congeló en torno a mí, quedando estático en el mismo instante y posición que tenían. Las salpicaduras de sangre flotaban formando arcos de diminutas gotas en formación. Rebusqué en los bolsillos y saqué un paquete de cigarrillos y encendí uno con calma, recreándome en ese momento en que el humo llenaba mis muertos pulmones, saboreando el aroma dulzón del tabaco al quemarse. Exhalé el humo de manera lenta, permitiendo que las volutas me envolviesen ante la falta de brisa que lo alejase de mí.

Saqué la espada del pecho de uno de los vampiros y jugueteé un rato con ella. No me apetecía esperar y dejar que viniesen a mí, era el momento de aprovechar mis habilidades de una manera creativa. Comencé paseándome por las filas de los que había frente a mí. Cuando paras el tiempo sólo tú estás fuera de él, todo lo demás sigue dentro de esa acción que has detenido, incluso las leyes de la física. Lo que es un verdadero fastidio, siempre y cuando no tengas la fuerza y potencia necesarias para poder burlarte de ellas, claro. A mí me gusta hacer eso, pararlo todo y luego dedicarme a hacer de las mías. Estudié con tranquilidad los proyectiles que venían desde las almenas, para no estorbar el trabajo de los guardias, no quería que luego se enfadasen conmigo porque había intervenido en sus cuentas. Es que les había escuchado cuando apostaban a ver quién era el que más Sabbat mataba. Sin olvidar claro el premio al que más Sabbat matase. Por lo demás, me dediqué a decapitar a todos los que no estaban en la trayectoria de ninguna bala o saeta.

A ver, lo de las leyes de la física tiene que ver principalmente con la energía cinética, el resto me la suda bastante. La mayor parte de los vampiros estaban en mitad de una carrera desesperada por lograr hincarnos el diente, cosa que tenían difícil porque tenemos la piel más dura que el mármol cuando nos da la gana, pero bueno… ¡De ilusión también se vive! Lo de la energía cinética de las narices es que no sólo tenía que realizar el esfuerzo necesario para atravesar carne y hueso, sino que también tenía que superar la fuerza de su carrera. Si me quedase quieto en un sitio, esperando a que se diesen de bruces con mi espada, esa energía que ellos estaban usando iría en mi favor, pero en este caso, como los tenía congeladitos como estatuas, pues tenía que hacer un poquito más de fuerza. Tampoco demasiada.

Lo sé, estaba haciendo trampas, pero es que si no las hacía iban a terminar con nosotros por agotamiento. Bueno, tampoco así, porque nosotros no nos agotamos, pero sí nos aburrimos de blandir nuestras espadas una y otra vez en los mismos movimientos repetitivos. Lo malo de hacer esto era que tenía que esperar a devolver el tiempo a su curso para ver cómo caían las cabecitas al suelo o se desparramaban las vísceras de los que abría en canal.

Terminé con mi zona y me desplacé hasta la de César. Lo dicho, el general romano estaba teniendo sus dificultades con tanto vampiro. Al final se había decidido a usar dos gladius, pero aún así lo tenía crudo. Estaba rodeado por completo y muchos habían conseguido llegar hasta la muralla. Empecé por esos y terminé con los que acababan de saltar la muralla exterior. Fue entonces cuando me desplacé hasta la zona en la que se encontraban Lucita y Draco. El chaval había dejado un buen número de muertos a su espalda y pocos habían logrado escapársele. Tenía que recordar contárselo a Lucian para que se sintiese orgulloso del chico. La que lo llevaba bastante mal era Lucita, un par de vampiros habían conseguido acorralarla y uno estaba a punto de estacarla. Esta jovenzuela… Tomé nota para recogerle una espada y dejársela a mano cuando volviese por allí, seguro que Fátima me agradecía el gesto de que cuidase de su moza.

Ennoia y Haquim lo tenían todo controlado, bueno, vamos a ser claros. Ennoia y las odaliscas lo tenían todo como les gustaba, el pobre de Haquim no había podido manchar sus espadas. Le cogí un vampiro y se lo moví al centro del círculo que formaban sus chicas para que al menos tuviese algo que hacer. Era divertido ver a En con esa forma de reptil que tanto le gustaba. He de reconocer que resultaba muy efectiva por los cuerpos que veía desparramados por el suelo.

Cuando terminé de rebanar algunos pescuezos de los que estaban saliendo del bosque y del lago, avancé hacia la zona controlada por las Assamitas. Fátima e Isabel no tenían ningún problema en utilizar su poder de extinción por el aspecto reseco de unos cuantos de los vampiros que había por allí. Es lo que tiene cuando nos quitas toda la sangre, nos quedamos como momias amojamadas. Al menos alguien sí lo estaba disfrutando como correspondía.

Al llegar al terreno que dominaba mi querida y dulce esposa me di cuenta de que había detenido el tiempo en el momento más oportuno. Luca estaba en dificultades y mi esposa no iba a poder salvarlo a tiempo. El maniático ghoul de mi mujercita no llevaba encima otra cosa que armas de fuego y un par de puñales. Las dos pistolas descansaban en el suelo, toda su munición descargada y sus puñales no le estaban sirviendo de mucho. Cuatro vampiros lo tenían inmovilizado y uno de ellos estaba a punto de morderle. Negué con la cabeza por esta complicación con la que no había contado. Estudié por un momento la mejor manera de librarlo del atolladero en el que se había metido él solito y luego me puse manos a la obra.

Primero corté los brazos de los vampiros, arrastré a Luca con cuidado, aún sujeto por los brazos de los cuatro tipos. Les corté las cabezas, ya que estaba, y luego me dediqué a ir rompiendo los dedos de uno en uno para librar a Luca de todas las extremidades que no eran suyas. En cuanto lo tuve totalmente libre, lo toqué en la frente concentrándome en meterlo dentro de la burbuja en la que yo me estaba moviendo. No quería tener que cargar con él durante todo el rato. Entró con un alarido que se interrumpió cuando vio mi cara sobre él, en lugar de las fauces del vampiro que estaba a punto de bebérselo.

**- Hola… ¿Qué, tenías complejo de aperitivo? –** Le solté mientras esperaba a que se recuperase del susto.  
**- Mi señor… yo…** - Mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que todo estaba detenido a su alrededor. **– Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.  
- Fue entretenido. Ahora te toca acompañarme por un rato mientras termino de dar un paseo.** – Levantándome del suelo y ayudándole a incorporarse. **– Entre tanto, podemos ir pensando en qué hacemos contigo una vez que termine.** – Dándole la espalda y continuando con mi tarea de cortar cabezas y espinazos. - **¿Y si vas recogiendo flechas mientras yo me dedico a decapitar gente? Es que a Bárbara se le están acabando y le vendrían bien unas cuantas.  
- Sí, mi señor. –** Respondió de inmediato y comenzó a moverse por el campo de batalla a toda velocidad, recogiendo las flechas caídas que no estaban empalando a ningún vampiro.

Continué por todo el perímetro de la muralla hasta regresar al punto en que Bárbara esperaba quietecita en su sitio. Le dije a Luca que colocase las flechas frente a ella. Aún no tenía del todo claro qué hacer con él. No quería devolverlo con mi esposa porque sabía que ella se vería en la obligación de estar protegiendo su trasero en lugar de pelear como era debido. Me senté encima de un cuerpo y encendí otro cigarrillo, entre tanto le dije que llevase una espada hasta donde se encontraba Lucita. Cuando volvió ya estaba apagando el pitillo y había decidido exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con él.

**- Los dos sabemos que, por mucho que te guste proteger a Adriana, son demasiados los vampiros contra los que nos enfrentamos. –** Le dije. **– Tenemos un pequeño problema añadido con el que no había contado en un principio. Resulta que hay unos cuantos chavales en el castillo que intentan sabotear nuestra tarea. Se me ha ocurrido que puedo subirte hasta una de las torres y que te metas en el castillo para echarles una manita a Theo y Pansy mientras buscan a esos mozalbetes. No resultarán demasiado problemáticos para ti porque eres inmune a su magia gracias a la sangre de Ari… Una vez neutralizados, tienes permiso para rellenar tus municiones y unirte a Lavender para darle soporte a mi mujer. ¿Entendido?  
- Sí, señor. Gracias por haberme salvado de una muerte segura y por ofrecerme esta oportunidad para ser de utilidad.** – Realizando una profunda reverencia.  
**- Vale, vale… no hace falta que me hagas tanto la pelota. –** Con un simple gesto lo alcé hasta la torre en la que Zach lanzaba varias bolas de fuego y unos cuantos hechizos más. **- ¡Ve bajando ya por las escaleras y así no asustarás a Zach al verte aparecer de pronto a su lado!** – Le grité.

Volví a ocupar una posición ventajosa en lo alto de la pequeña elevación del terreno que se formaba en aquella zona y devolví el tiempo a su curso. Estallé en carcajadas al ver cómo todas las cabezas cayeron de golpe al volver a moverse todos los cuerpos.

**- ¡Strike!** – Grité cuando todas las cabezas cayeron al suelo, acompañadas de los cuerpos poco después.** - ¡Esto es como jugar a los bolos!** – Me carcajeé.

La expresión de Bárbara al ver cómo su colección de flechas había aumentado, fue deliciosa. Me dedicó un guiño cariñoso y se puso manos a la obra a seguir empalando a los vampiros que continuaban apareciendo en el horizonte. Los cálculos que había hecho era que aún nos quedaban unos pocos cientos para terminar con aquello. Por desgracia, serían los pesos pesados. Sobre todo los ghoules de guerra, esos sí que eran pesados de lo gordos que los hacían siempre.

**Lucian. **

El aroma al tabaco que rondaba cerca y el que buena parte de los vampiros que estaban frente a mí perdiesen la cabeza, literalmente, me indicó que Tony había estado por ahí. Conociéndolo bien, seguro que se aburría de verse limitado a las maniobras habituales de defensa y ataque y había decidido terminar con buena parte del problema de un solo golpe. Aunque, en su caso, eso significase jugar a ser la parca, segando una brizna tras otra con toda la calma con la que le gustaba dedicarse a algunos quehaceres.

Fue útil, se encargó de librarnos de los más débiles, tras ellos vendrían los más poderosos que participasen en ese ataque. Son muchos siglos luchando y terminas aprendiendo cómo funcionan las mentes de los generales, sobre todo la de uno en particular, que siempre guardaba sus mejores hombres para el final. También en esta ocasión había decidido guardar a los ghoules de guerra para un momento más oportuno, en el que requiriese distraernos con mayor ahínco. Con lo que no podía imaginarse era que yo contaba con el apoyo de los Demonios del Abismo y ninguno de los de mi clan tenía opción alguna de adentrarse en las sombras para alcanzar el interior del castillo.

A estas alturas sabría perfectamente las posiciones que habíamos adoptado cada uno y no se arriesgaría a adentrarse por mi puesto, ya que yo sería el más indicado para acabar con él. Iluso de él, pensaba que tenía algún tipo de opción adentrándose en los terrenos por donde estaban mi chiquillo y la suya. Por eso no me sorprendió ver al mismo Vikos saltando el muro tras sus ghoules de guerra. Envié a Dominique y Laurent al interior del castillo para que sirvieran de apoyo a Luca, sí, también me había enterado del intento de sabotaje por parte de los jóvenes magos rebeldes. Pero no deseaba que estuviesen cerca de los ghoules de guerra, ellos no tenían tanta experiencia en combate como para lograrlo.

Lara se encargaría de las moles de carne con el apoyo de los Demonios, mientras yo me hacía cargo de los tzimisce que avanzaban sobre nosotros. Éramos uno solo en la lucha, veíamos y sentíamos cada una de las estocadas que el otro realizaba, nos apoyábamos con dos perspectivas diferentes del combate. Había llegado el momento de ponerse serios.

Tony había hecho uso de su témporis, yo también tenía mi propio método de jugar con el tiempo a mi favor, gracias a la sangre de los vampiros a los que había matado a lo largo de mi existencia, podía correr mucho más rápido que el pensamiento de esos ilusos que creían poder acabar conmigo. Dejé de esperar por ellos en mi posición y cargué hacia el que encabezaba el ataque. Con un sencillo movimiento de mi espada lo había partido en dos, cercenando su corazón en el proceso. Salté sobre sus restos y alcé la espada para hundirla en las muertas entrañas del siguiente, atravesando con mi puño el pecho del que tenía a su lado. No lo solté de inmediato, lo usé para evitar las garras de otro más, se lo lancé encima y así conseguí distraerlo el tiempo necesario para realizar un barrido con la espada y cortar los cuerpos de tres en una vez.

El ímpetu de mi ataque me había llevado al centro de la melé de vampiros que se lanzaban hacia mí. Intentaron saltar sobre mí y reducirme por su superioridad numérica, pero les recibí con una sonrisa. Buena parte de los Lasombra habían muerto usando la Obtenebración, en las fauces de mis Demonios del Abismo, porque osaron creerse superiores a mí, merecedores de batirse contra el mejor. De mí salieron diversos tentáculos de sombra que se clavaron con fuerza en sus cuerpos y serpentearon por su interior, desgarrándolos antes de dirigirse al siguiente objetivo, atravesando sus cuerpos como si fuesen simples pedazos de carne en un espetón, listos para ser cocinados en las brasas del infierno.

Pude ver a Vikos escabullirse de mis tentáculos y huir como el cobarde que era. Daba lástima encontrarse con un señor de la guerra que antepone tanto su seguridad al honor de enfrentarse con un digno adversario. Podría ser que estuviese traumatizado de ver cómo Lara había destrozado sus criaturitas, a las que tanto tiempo le había llevado dar una forma apropiada. Pero es lo bueno de conocer a su artífice tan bien, puedes ir directamente a por los puntos débiles. Vikos siempre utilizaba un humano de base y le ampliaba partes para hacerlo más terrible, ese era el quid de su éxito, sacar el máximo partido a un solo cerebro. Protegía esa frágil mente con un exoesqueleto triple para que un arma no pudiese atravesarlo con facilidad. No contaba con que un Lasombra experimentado podría hacer aparecer un diminuto zarcillo en medio de ese oscuro yelmo de hueso y dedicarse a cortar las conexiones entre las neuronas. Dejando su maravillosa máquina de guerra como un simple montón de carne sin utilidad.

**Draco. **

De improviso, todos los vampiros que estaban a nuestro alrededor, comenzaron a perder las cabezas, literalmente. Algunos lograron dar varios pasos tras haber sido decapitados por una mano invisible, pero la mayoría cayeron al suelo, permitiéndonos ver lo que venía hacia nosotros al otro lado de las puertas. Un hombre rechoncho vestido con un oscuro hábito avanzaba hacia nuestra posición, Lucita tomó la espada que había aparecido a su lado y se lanzó con decisión a por él, dejándome a mí la tarea de lidiar con el resto.

Decidí que ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo con aquellas estupideces y mostrarles lo que un verdadero Lasombra podía hacer. Clavé la espada y el hacha en el suelo y me concentré en la oscuridad reinante en aquella noche sin luna. El bosque oscurecía todavía más una sección del camino justo frente a mí, decidí entonces que aquella sombra fuese el portal por el que iban a descender todos nuestros enemigos hacia el mismo Abismo. Hasta ahora, sólo unos pocos Demonios se habían divertido atacando a los pocos que alcanzaban, era el momento de llevar la diversión a los demás.

Lucita luchaba con ferocidad contra el rechoncho vampiro, supuse que sería su afamado sire, Monçada. Ambos se detuvieron un segundo al sentir la potencia del portal que estaba abriendo hacia el mismísimo Abismo, de ese modo fueron testigos de cómo, uno tras otro, todos iban cayendo en el mar de sombras. Aquello pareció darle fuerzas a Lucita para retomar la lucha con su sire y descargó contra él un sorprendente envite que lo tomó por sorpresa, atravesándole el corazón. El regordete vampiro se postró de hinojos en tierra, mirándola con incredulidad mientras ella le dirigía una sonrisa de satisfacción y hundía todavía más la espada en su cuerpo.

Prácticamente habíamos terminado con los que estaban en nuestra zona e iba a echarle una mano a César y Marco cuando escuché el grito de Ginebra.

**- ¡Hermione, no! **

**Ennoia. **

Se le vio el plumero a Tony cuando todos los que intentaban alcanzarnos perdieron sus cabezas como si hubiesen pasado por una cuchilla a la vez. Lo más divertido fue el momento en que Haquim se topó con un Pander frente a él. El Brujah estaba confuso porque no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, el Assamita estaba encantado de poder al fin tener algo de acción, las odaliscas estaban furiosas porque su círculo de seguridad había sido burlado. Si no fuese porque estaba en forma animal, me habría carcajeado con ganas por las múltiples expresiones que pasaron por todos sus rostros.

Les dejé que se peleasen por ver quién era el que tenía derecho a matar al simple Pander y me concentré en los pocos ghoules de guerra que habían logrado sobrevivir a mis pequeñuelos. Salté sobre ellos y hundí mis garras y mis dientes con toda la rapidez que era capaz, horadando los múltiples cuerpos que conformaban su estructura, cercenando arterias importantes y quebrando huesos como si fuesen simples astillas.

Disfruté de la gloria de verme rodeada por completo de sangre y vísceras. Acaricié mis goteantes garras con mi rasposa lengua y disfruté de la vitae que las había impregnado. Hasta que un grito llegó hasta mí, era Ginebra.

**- ¡Hermione, no!**

**Fátima.**

Estocada, barrido, decapitación, exanguinación, envenenamiento, corte, evisceración. Ruptura de cráneo, dislocación, sección de aorta. Hundir cuchillo en abdomen, bloqueo, barrido, codazo con fractura nasal, pérdida de visión del objetivo, cercenar carótida. Siguiente.

Estaba llevando a cabo cada uno de los movimientos que había aprendido durante siglos de entrenamiento en Alamut, además de algunos trucos sucios que vas cogiendo con las misiones de campo. A mi lado, Isabel ejecutaba distintas variaciones de los mismos, según cómo lo requiriese el contrincante con el que se topase. Sus dos ghoules tampoco desmerecían la confianza que había depositado en ellos, ambos eran perfectos ejemplos de lo que se esperaba de los siervos de un Asesino.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió de improviso. Después de destrozar la caja torácica del que venía de frente con una patada directa a su esternón, me giré hacia la posición de Isabel para evaluar si requería mi ayuda. No entendí muy bien lo que pasó. Un Tzimisce vino corriendo desde nuestro flanco derecho, lo reconocí como Vikos de otros encuentros. Detuvo su carrera en seco al toparse con Isabel y su cimitarra. Intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. No podía ver la expresión de Isabel, pero la de Vikos era de absoluto horror. Pareció que se reconocían. Isabel cayó de pronto al suelo. La manera en que su cuerpo descendió hacia la tierra, el que sus manos se aflojasen inertes dejando caer las cimitarras, cómo sus piernas se doblaron… Todo ello indicaba que se había desvanecido.

Me lancé contra Vikos y luché con él durante un corto intervalo antes de que reanudase su carrera, ahora con un ápice de desesperación.

**Ginebra. **

Entendí por qué se les consideraba los mejores asesinos al ver cómo Isabel y Fátima daban cuenta de todos y cada uno con los que se encontraban. Sus armas resultaban invisibles por la rapidez con la que las blandían. No sé cómo se las arreglarían para conseguir que las cabezas de todos los que tenían allí rodasen de pronto hasta el suelo, dejando sólo un puñado de ellos en pie. Aún así siguieron viniendo más y más vampiros, algunos de ellos llegaban de la zona en que estaba Julia, probablemente intentaban encontrar un punto en la muralla por el que acceder al castillo.

De pronto apareció uno bastante alto, con unos pinchos de hueso saliendo de su cabeza, seguro que era un Tzimisce. Lo más extraño de todo fue que se dio de bruces con Isabel cuando ésta se giraba tras abrir la caja torácica de uno con su cimitarra, detuvo el arma con su propia espada y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un eterno segundo.

**- ¿Tú? –** Dijeron al unísono. Lo más sorprendente es que podías escuchar el horror en las voces de ambos.

E Isabel cayó al suelo de pronto, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Fátima acudió para batirse con el tipo de la cabeza de pinchos, lo llamó Vikos. Luchó con denuedo pero el tipo logró zafarse de ella y seguir corriendo hacia el bosque. Zanaa'h y Ayden corrieron para proteger a Isabel, porque los vampiros vieron la caída de la Assamita como si fuese un golpe de suerte a su favor e iban hacia ella como chacales. Ziva estaba lanzando encantamientos por el otro lado de la torre, no me atrevía a decirle nada, pero no hizo falta. Como llevaba haciendo todo el rato desde que empezó la batalla, lanzó una mirada por encima de mi hombro para ver cómo le iba a su amada. Cuando la vio en el suelo y vio al tal Vikos corriendo como si el diablo fuese tras su alma, se subió a la almena y saltó al vacío. Cuando me asomé para ver si estaba bien, pude observar cómo ella, Haquim y Aaliyah corrían tras el tipo a toda velocidad.

**- ¡Por Caín…! –** Exclamó Hermione a mi lado. **- ¿Qué le ocurre a Isa? –** Deshaciéndose de las manos del guardia que intentaba impedir que se asomase más de la cuenta.  
**- No sé, se topó con un tipo y de pronto se cayó…** - dije sin entender nada. **– Haquim, Aaliyah y Ziva han corrido tras él pero… -** No pude terminar, Hermione estaba temblando y de golpe se convirtió en una enorme pantera que saltó sobre las almenas hacia el vacío, igual que AJ había hecho antes. **– ¡Hermione, no!** – Grité.

La pantera cayó con gracilidad en el suelo, esquivó todos los vampiros que intentaban atraparla y se acercó a galope a la inconsciente asesina. No podía creer lo que había visto ocurrir ante mis ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era un animago? Los dos ghoules la miraron con sorpresa pero no dejaron de rechazar cada uno de los ataques que los vampiros lanzaban contra ellos.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Capitán Equipo Zulú:** ¡Alerta Roja! Zulú 1 a General y Rey Negro. Repito: Alerta Roja. ¡Hemos perdido a la Dama Negra!  
**Lucian:** Zulú 1 ya puedes empezar a explicarme lo que ha ocurrido si no quieres que me meta en tus entrañas para hacer un lazo con ellas.  
**Capitán Equipo Zulú:** Mi General, lo siento mucho, pero no teníamos notificación de que la Dama Negra podía convertirse en un felino. Ha saltado al campo de batalla en forma de Pantera Negra en cuanto vio que la Espada Roja estaba fuera de combate.  
**Lucian:** A ver si lo entiendo… ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione se ha transformado en una pantera negra y que Isabel ha caído? Dime que tú y el resto de tu Equipo estáis en el campo de combate rodeándola ahora mismo…  
**Capitán Equipo Zulú:** Procedemos a descender de inmediato.  
**Lucian:** Haquim, Aaliyah…  
**Calebros:** No creo que respondan, Luc. Han salido tras Vikos.  
**Lucian:** ¿Draco?  
**Calebros:** Me temo que no vas a poder hablar con él por medio del dispositivo de comunicación. Lo ha fundido en cuanto se convirtió en cerilla.  
**Lara:** ¿Queda alguna sorpresita más que deba saber, Tony?  
**Tony:** Un Mississippi, dos Mississippi, tres Mississippi…  
**Lara:** ¡Qué te den!

**Ginebra.**

El Capitán de los que guardaban a Hermione se enfrascó en una conversación con Lucian mientras miraba desde las almenas cómo su protegida estaba sobre la Assamita caída, rugiendo y amenazando con sus garras y fauces a todo el que se acercaba a ella. Se lanzó también por encima del muro, junto con los otros nueve, en cuanto escuchó la velada orden de Lucian para que continuase con su tarea de proteger a Hermione. Yo estaba flipando a colores.

Pero las cosas inexplicables no dejaron de ocurrir. Juraría que era un meteorito lo que venía del otro lado de los terrenos. Una estela de fuego que se movía a toda velocidad y que hacía que todos los que estaban cerca de él se incendiasen como teas a las que acercas una cerilla. Dio varias vueltas en torno al extraño grupo y los rodeó de un muro de fuego, impenetrable para los vampiros. Cuando se detuvo, no pude creer lo que veía. ¡Era Draco! Pero de él manaba una fuerte luz, casi dolía mirarle, era igual que cuando dirigías la vista al mismísimo sol. Se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de la pantera, que no paraba de husmear el cuerpo de Isabel, darle lametones y golpecitos con la nariz.

**- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?** – Protestó Ayden girando la cara para no mirarle. **– Lo teníamos todo bajo control.  
- Mi mujer se ha convertido en una pantera y está sobre el cuerpo de tu señora inconsciente en medio de un campo de batalla. –** Le dijo con crudeza. **– Yo no le llamo a eso tenerlo todo bajo control. Cogedlas y llevadlas a un lugar seguro mientras yo me ocupo de acabar con toda esta escoria.  
- ¡Apaga la maldita antorcha, Malfoy! –** Le gritó Fátima, parecía tener dificultades y su piel comenzaba a humear.  
**- Ve con ellos, Fátima.** – Le ordenó Draco saliendo del círculo de fuego. La luz que salía de él era lo que estaba haciendo que todos los vampiros cerca de él ardiesen. **– Protege a Isa y a mi esposa.  
- ¡No puedo!** – Protestó ella temblando y humeando.  
**- Nosotras nos ocupamos de ellos, muchachito. –** Dijo una de las odaliscas tomando a Fátima por los hombros y alejándola de Draco. **– Ella no tiene tanta fuerza como para soportar estar tan cerca de la luz del sol.** – Le explicó mientras se llevaba a la Assamita de allí.

Se abrió un acceso en la muralla para dejarles pasar, seguro que Lameth estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría allí para darles la oportunidad de escapar a lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo Draco. Los vampiros ya no se acercaban a él e intentaban huir lo más lejos posible tras ver lo que les ocurrió a los pocos que se atrevieron a atacarle. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para él, volvió a moverse a toda velocidad, creando la ilusión de una estela de fuego, incinerando a todo el que se encontraba a su paso.

Si antes me tenía que ocupar de lanzar bolas de fuego contra los que se acercaban a la muralla e intentaban escalarla, pronto me vi en la tesitura de tener que apagar los incendios que se propagaban por todas partes en las que pasaba Draco. Los vampiros estallaban en llamas y salían corriendo como locos en todas direcciones, prendiendo arbustos y árboles en su camino. Pasé de incendiaria a apagafuegos en un santiamén. No entendía cómo diablos Draco había conjurado algo así teniendo en cuenta que él era un Lasombra, lo lógico sería que todo lo que hiciese tuviese relación con las sombras, no debería poder convertirse en un maldito sol andante.

**Ennoia. **

No me quedó muy claro qué demonios pasó. Tras el grito de Ginebra, Haquim y Aaliyah salieron corriendo sin razón aparente y sin decir nada. Poco después los vi perseguir a toda velocidad a Vikos que se adentraba en el bosque, tras ellos iba AJ con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Escasos segundos más tarde apareció Draco corriendo a toda la velocidad que su celeridad le permitía tras haber invocado el Cuerpo de Sol de Protean. Me lo quedé mirando con curiosidad. Dejaba una estela tras él como si se tratase de un cometa. Resultaba interesante la combinación de ambas disciplinas, reconozco que nunca me la había planteado, tampoco es que se me hubiesen presentado muchas ocasiones para utilizar la última representación de mi poder. Era curioso que un joven como él, prácticamente un neonato, hubiese sido capaz de invocar ese aspecto de una disciplina que no era propia de su clan y de un modo tan natural. Lo que hace la preocupación.

Unos minutos después me encontré con mi otro yo cretácico. Estábamos solas en medio del campo de batalla, a nuestro alrededor estaban los restos humeantes de los que se habían incendiado por la presencia del sol de Draco. Las odaliscas se habían ido al otro lado de la torre. Me estaba empezando a entrar la curiosidad por saber qué diablos ocurría allí. Lo malo de estar en esta forma era que no tenía la posibilidad de llevar esos comunicadores de Calebros. Claro está que podría intentar ponerme en contacto con alguien por medio del auspex, pero no sabía muy bien a quién preguntarle lo que pasaba.

De todos modos tuve que dejar las elucubraciones para otro momento. Aparecieron dos ghoules de guerra que salieron del bosque. Ambos estaban bastante maltrechos, tenían flechas clavadas por todas partes, dentelladas y arañazos. No iba a resultar una proeza el acabar con ellos en aquel estado, pero eran más que suficiente como para distraerme un rato.

**Justin.**

Theo iba unos pasos por delante, no se fiaba que pudiese encargarme de cualquier sorpresa que pudiésemos encontrarnos en los pasillos. Aunque me había ganado un poco su respeto después de lo ocurrido en el atrio, imagino que aún seguía considerándome un poco roedor. Yo no me quejaba, le seguía por los corredores de la planta baja, buscando a Weasley.

**- Creo que deberíamos ir hacia el vestíbulo. –** Me susurró cuando llegamos a una encrucijada.  
**- ¿Por qué?** – Pregunté, no entendía qué podría querer hacer Ronald fuera, había un muro enorme que nos separaba del campo de batalla.  
**- Es a donde iría yo.** – Me miró durante unos segundos, como si esperase que me llegase la comprensión de golpe. **– A ver, ha quedado claro que no pueden contra Lameth, ¿no?** – Asentí con la cabeza. **– Si su intención es que entre al menos un Sabbat dentro del castillo, lo lógico es que busque una manera de hacer un agujero en el muro que protege el castillo.  
- Pero no hay ningún agujero, Lameth lo ha creado de modo que nadie pueda salir. Los ghoules y los vampiros tuvieron que hacerlo por una puerta que luego él selló.** – Protesté.  
**- Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes… él es Weasley. –** Encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuese explicación suficiente.  
**- No lo entiendo, pero da igual.** – Negué con la cabeza. – **Si salimos, puede que nos encontremos con alguno de los guardias y así nos ayuden a buscarlo.  
- Buena idea, tejoncito. –** Theo me regaló una sonrisa y un guiño antes de continuar el camino hacia el vestíbulo.

Por el momento nuestra búsqueda dentro del castillo había resultado infructuosa, por lo que la intuición de Theo de que Weasley estaba fuera, empezó a tener algo de lógica. De todos modos era un poco atrevido el pensar que podría crear una brecha en un muro creado con magia tan potente como la de los cuatro fundadores del castillo. Si verdaderamente esa era la intención de Weasley, me parecía algo demasiado presuntuoso por su parte.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Theo me indicó que me moviese pegado a las paredes mientras él se acercaba a las puertas. Abrió una de las hojas ligeramente y atisbó por la rendija el exterior, no debió encontrar nada porque pronto me dijo que me uniese a él y abrió un poco más para salir. Estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando se frenó en seco. No me atreví a mover un músculo por temor a que hubiese alguien al otro lado.

**- Aún no eres un ghoul, pero deberías aprender a mirar mejor antes de salir cuando estás en una zona de guerra. –** Escuché una voz al otro lado.  
**- ¿Luca? –** Pregunté sorprendido. La puerta se abrió de golpe y me encontré con mi italiano con una cara entre sorprendido y enfadado. Su pistola estaba pegada a la sien de Theo.  
**- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú fuera del lugar seguro en el que se supone que tienes que estar?** – Me gritó. **– A punto estuve de dejar a tu amiguito sin sesos por pensar que sería alguno de los insurgentes.  
- Calebros y Todd me pidieron que pusiese unas cámaras, luego decidí echarles una mano a Theo y Pansy.** – Expliqué con tranquilidad. – **Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de apuntar a Theo?** – Bajó el arma de inmediato. **– Y sí, ya lo sé, no soy el más indicado para estar por ahí en busca de insurgentes, pero soy un mago y no un ratoncito inútil.  
- ¿No habíamos quedado en que eras una ardilla corretona? –** Añadió Theo un poco más tranquilo ahora que no le apuntaban con un arma.  
**- Tú no te metas. –** Protesté. – **Bueno, vamos a buscar magos renegados… ¿o pensáis quedaros ahí como dos pasmarotes? –** Avanzando con decisión y bajando la escalinata.  
**- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?** – Le preguntó Luca a Theo tras de mí.  
**- Ya te lo contaré luego. Ahora será mejor que le sigamos antes de que se descalabre al tropezar con algo. **

**Lara. **

La batalla continuaba en nuestro frente, aunque muchos habían caído ya en el frente sur, nosotros seguíamos sufriendo continuas oleadas de enemigos. También es cierto que no teníamos la criba inicial del lago o el bosque, como tenían los demás. Algo estaba ocurriendo en la zona en que se encontraban las Assamitas, pero no me resultaba posible concentrarme en esa área en aquellos momentos, debía encargarme de conducir dos cuerpos en medio de una batalla, controlar las sombras a mi alrededor y dirigir a los Demonios del Abismo.

Los ghoules de guerra empezaban a ser un verdadero problema. Eran demasiados y avanzaban más rápido de lo que esperaba, por eso no podía detenerlos a todos con el sistema de cortar sus sinapsis nerviosas con zarcillos diminutos. Algunos de ellos llegaban tan cerca que me veía en la obligación de entablar una verdadera batalla contra ellos.

Tres demonios se abalanzaron sobre los que habían conseguido acercarse a la muralla interior. Sus potentes y afiladas garras cercenaron los miembros que habían comenzado a arañar la lisa roca. Los ghoules se encararon contra ellos, emitiendo desagradables chillidos de dolor, si fuesen vampiros o humanos aquello implicaría que estaban en un problema, pero eran verdaderos seres de sombra. Cuando uno de los ghoules intentó encajar un golpe a uno de ellos, su brazo le atravesó como si fuese una neblina de oscuridad, el demonio realizó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pues pude ver todos sus colmillos, había concentrado las sombras y atrapado el brazo en su interior. Así sujeto, lo asió por el antebrazo y lo elevó medio metro del suelo, para volver a bajarlo con fuerza y romper las rótulas con el impacto. Otro chillido salió de la criatura. Con sus zarpas cortó el brazo y lo liberó de la presa, la sangre manaba sin cesar por las arterias principales del ser informe que era el ghoul de guerra. Con un rugido de satisfacción, unió sus fuertes zarpas para formar un martillo con el que golpear con extrema fuerza contra una de las columnas vertebrales del ghoul de guerra, partiéndola de un chasquido. Otro rugido triunfal acompañó su salto para situarse sobre lo que quedaba del ghoul para así despedazarlo con mayor comodidad.

Entre tanto, yo me ocupaba de otro más que venía directo hacia mí, como un toro enrabietado. Ya me había encargado de muchos de sus compañeros antes y era uno de los pocos que se me había escapado. La mejor estrategia contra estos bichos era un ataque rápido y frontal, algo que le habría venido bien saber a mi chiquillo la primera vez que se los encontró de frente. Inicié mi carrera y salté sobre él cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de notar su fétido aliento en mi rostro. Utilicé a mi favor el gran número de extremidades que tenía y escalé con rapidez hasta llegar a lo alto de aquella montaña de carne. Escogí una de las pocas zonas que no estaban cubiertas de hueso para hundir mi espada y así tener un punto de apoyo. Intentó zafarse de mí con movimientos espasmódicos, algunos guiados por el instinto otros seguro que a causa del dolor que le había provocado con mi acero. Me sostuve con fuerza a la empuñadura de mi espada y proyecté mi brazo a través del escudo óseo, fragmentándolo y dejando así zonas vitales al alcance. Así el caparazón por el borde del agujero que había creado y tiré con todas mis fuerzas arrancando de cuajo una buena sección. Podía ver los cuatro corazones que bombeaban sangre a la criatura y la mantenían aún con vida. Saqué una daga de mi bota y rajé los cuatro de una vez. El bicho se desplomó de inmediato, incapaz de soportar tal pérdida de sangre. Saqué la espada y rodé por su espalda pegajosa justo a tiempo de enfrentarme a otro más.

Aunque no tuve ocasión de hacerle gran cosa a mi siguiente adversario. Hendí mi espada en lo más parecido a un abdomen que tenía, rodé por el suelo cortando los tendones de sus rodillas. Mas, al ponerme en pie decidido a darle el golpe de gracia, me topé con que alguien estaba cortándolo a hachazos como si se tratase de un simple tronco viejo y mohoso.

**- ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí, Giscard? –** Le espeté al dueño del hacha.  
**- Me enteré de que tenías pensado dar una fiesta y pensé en darme un garbeo. –** Dejando el hacha clavada en el bicho y acercándose para envolverme en un abrazo de oso. -** ¿Por qué no mandaste invitaciones a los amigos? –** Zarandeándome como si fuese una muñeca antes de volver a abrazarme con fuerza.  
**- Es que tampoco imaginé que fuese a durar tanto… -** Poniendo una excusa cualquiera.  
**- ¡Bobadas!** – Dándome una palmada en el hombro que casi me hace trastabillar. - **¡Cuándo se trata de patear traseros sabes que siempre me apunto! –** Lanzando una carcajada sonora mientras cogía el hacha para clavarla contra otro ghoul. – **Reuní a unos cuantos amigos más, porque pensé que te gustaría charlar de los viejos tiempos después.  
- ¿Ah, sí? –** Agachándome para esquivar una bala disparada por uno de los pocos vampiros en pie. - **¿Quién te acompaña?  
- Roland dijo que se quedaría en la retaguardia hasta que consigas contener a esos amigos tuyos que matan Tremeres, pero se lo está pasando en grande.** – Explicó mientras seguía luchando, como en los viejos tiempos.  
**- ¿Sigue usando el truco del tronco de árbol? –** Pregunté entre tanto me enzarzaba en una pelea con el que me había disparado.  
**- Sí, pero ahora puede hacerlo con más y muchas más cosas de esas de magos.** – Destrozando el ghoul de guerra de cuatro hachazos bien encajados.  
**- ¿Y a quién más has traído? Porque no creo que te hayas limitado a traértelo a él.** – Bloqueando la patada del Pander contra el que me batía y encajándole un golpe en todo el abdomen que le atravesó hasta la espalda, así su espina dorsal y tiré de ella mientras sostenía su cuello.  
**- Se lo dije al Ravnos, pero creo que se olvidó o se armó un lío con el puente aéreo. –** Encogiéndose de hombros y enzarzándose con otro.  
**- Deberías de haber hablado con el perro… ¿Recuerdas cuando se olvidó de que estaba forjando espadas y se puso a hacer espumaderas? –** Riéndome a carcajadas y frenando a un Tzimisce en plena carrera con una patada a las rodillas.  
**- ¡Esto es una batalla, no una reunión social! –** Protestó el muy idiota.  
**- ¡Cierra el pico, escoria!** – Alzándome y dándole una patada en plena mandíbula, partiéndosela.** – Hace doscientos años que no nos vemos, un poquito de respeto por tus mayores.** – Destrozándole la espalda de un pisotón.  
**- Estos jovenzuelos… -** Suspiró mi amigo Giscard mientras sostenía a un ghoul sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarlo contra otro que venía corriendo.  
**- Si es que no respetan las normas de una buena refriega… -** Negando con la cabeza. - **¡Aquellos maravillosos tiempos en los que podías disfrutar de combates singulares con los soldados a tu alrededor!  
- ¡Ah, eso era verdadera gloria! –** Afirmó él descargando un puñetazo al rojo vivo contra otro ghoul.  
**- Estabas a punto de decirme el resto de los que se habían apuntado… -** Le recordé.  
**- Sí, cierto… -** Asiendo la cabeza del bicho y destrozándola contra su rodilla. - **¿Recuerdas a esa familia tan curiosa de Venecia?  
- ¿Los que eran primos y hermanos pero de distintos clanes? –** Haciendo memoria de las posibilidades a las que podía referirse.  
**- Los mismos. Se apuntaron los dos Assamitas, la Gangrel, el Brujah y la Giovanni. –** Enumeró. **– El Nosferatu y el otro Gangrel no estaban localizables.  
- Aún es un buen grupito.** – Asintiendo aprobatoriamente con la cabeza.  
**- También me traje otro mago, no sé si lo conoces, es americano.** – Comentó mientras aplastaba la garganta de uno que se puso al alcance de su manaza.** – Pero ese no tiene problema con Tony, es de su rama.** – Dejando caer el cuerpo inerte del vampiro a sus pies. – **¡No veas los dolores de cabeza que me dieron de camino aquí los dos maguitos!  
- No me extraña. –** Riéndome y clavándole la espada a uno que se me acercaba por la espalda. **– Se supone que son dos ramas de magos completamente diferentes y que han jurado matarse los unos a los otros. ¡Tienes cada idea!  
- Es que lo tenía de visita en casa, no podía dejarle plantado después de haber hecho un viaje tan largo sólo para verme. –** Protestó, cogió de nuevo el hacha y se la lanzó a otro ghoul de guerra que se aproximaba.  
**- En ese caso, es lógico.** – Aprobé. - **¿Y no protestó porque lo llevases a una batalla que no era la suya?  
- ¡En absoluto!** – Exclamó. – **Cuando estaba vivo pertenecía a los Rangers de Texas, siempre está preparado para una buena lid.  
- Ahora sé por qué os lleváis tan bien.**

**Zach**

La batalla seguía de una manera desigual en distintos puntos del campo que tenía frente a mí. Tony y Bárbara no paraban de pelear, su estilo era muy curioso. Cuando a Bárbara se le acabaron del todo las flechas, incluso las que habían aparecido ante ella de pronto, arrojó el arco al suelo y sacó dos enormes espadas para comenzar a pelear junto a su señor. Verles pelear era complicadísimo, deduje que ambos debían de parar el tiempo a su manera, porque primero los veías frente al enemigo y de inmediato estaban tras él, con el tipo cayendo en pedacitos a sus espaldas.

La cosa se detuvo un poco cuando apareció un ser que no reconocí como ghoul de guerra, vampiro o cosa que conociese. Se parecía a los Demonios de Lucian, pero éste parecía estar hecho de fuego y carbón. Debía de medir casi tres metros de alto y sus brazos eran como troncos de árboles. Iba derecho hacia Tony. Dejé por un momento de darles apoyo a César y las odaliscas para centrarme en aquel bicho. Le arrojé un encantamiento de agua, para intentar frenarlo al apagarlo, pero no surtió efecto ninguno, sólo humeó un poco. Entonces me concentré en crear bolas como las que había lanzado antes, pero de hielo. Le arrojé varias andanadas y el bicho ni se inmutó.

"_No desesperes, muchacho."_ Escuché a Tony en mi cabeza de nuevo. _"Es un Demonio Infernal, no lo vas a detener con eso."  
"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?"_ Pregunté, comenzando a preocuparme por el bienestar del vampiro.  
_"Tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga que los Sabbat no se esperan."_ Y pude escuchar sus carcajadas procedentes del campo de batalla.

Se dirigió con paso tranquilo y relajado hacia el Demonio hasta plantarse delante de él. Apenas podía ver lo que hacía, pero pude escuchar lo que le dijo al ser a través del intercomunicador.

**- Mándale saludos a Satanás de parte de Samael.** – Sólo eso hizo que el ser desapareciese en medio de una llamarada de fuego. **– Ahora sí que me he cabreado. –** Protestó. - **¡Mandarme un Demonio a mí! ¡Se van a enterar de lo que puede hacer un verdadero Infernalista de mala ostia! –** Se giró hacia Bárbara. **- ¡Barbie, ayuda a César y sal de mi campo de visión cagando leches!  
- Sí, mi señor. –** La rubia se giró y desapareció en un parpadeo.

El vampiro comenzó a cantar a toda velocidad en un idioma que desconocía, los enemigos seguían avanzando hacia él, animados al verle sólo en medio del campo y sin moverse. Yo me preocuparía si fuese ellos. De pronto empecé a sentir un deseo enorme de irme de la torre y salir corriendo en cualquier dirección que no fuese aquella en la que estaba Tony. Me agarré a la piedra con fuerza y luché con el ansia de huir, en mi interior sabía que aquello tenía que tener relación con lo que estaba haciendo el druida. Abrí los ojos y me fijé que los vampiros que atacaban iban frenando su carrera, como si comenzasen a dudar de estar siguiendo la dirección correcta. Algunos incluso tropezaron y dieron la vuelta para correr aún más rápido por el camino del que habían venido.

Entonces comenzó lo que de verdad parecía un infierno en la tierra. El suelo frente a Tony empezó a resquebrajarse, salieron humo y llamas por las hendiduras, la hierba se inflamó hasta quedar un terreno árido. Los vampiros fueron cayendo uno tras otro muertos en el sitio, algunos devorados por las llamas, otros como si se acabasen de quedar sin energía. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que aparecieron cinco Demonios más grandes que el que se había desaparecido antes. Estos tenían el cuerpo cubierto de una piel rojiza y coriácea, de su espalda sobresalían unas alas membranosas con púas en sus puntas. Tony señaló hacia delante y los cinco seres alzaron el vuelo de inmediato, parecían tener muy claro su objetivo.

No pude mirar nada más, no era capaz de contener el pavor que me recorría el cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaban tanto que parecían estar hechas de gelatina. Tuve que dejarme caer al suelo, no podía soportar más aquella sensación que me dominaba. Sólo deseaba que Ennoia pudiese estar allí para poder abrazarla. Era como si la muerte estuviese a mi lado y sintiese su aliento en la nuca, diciéndome que había llegado mi hora.

**- Tranquilo, Zach.** – Escuché de pronto a mi lado. **– Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, chico.** – Unos brazos me rodearon y frotaron los míos para hacer que recuperaran la circulación. **– Te has portado como un campeón, aguantando aquí durante todo el rato.** – Entonces me di cuenta de que era Tony el que estaba intentando consolarme. – **Ahora ya ha pasado todo, no tienes que preocuparte más, chico.**

**Justin**

Al llegar al final de la escalera, no tenía muy claro hacia dónde tirar, si a la izquierda o la derecha. El muro se alzaba apenas a unos metros del castillo, sin dejar mucho espacio por el que movernos. Entonces vi a unos guardias que iban corriendo hacia la izquierda cargados de cajas.

**- Munición para los tiradores que están apostados en esa zona.** – Aclaró Luca. **– Por allí están Tony, César y Draco.  
- Hola, chicos. ¿De paseo por las trincheras? –** Preguntó Dominique poniendo los brazos en jarras.  
**- Lucian nos ha enviado para ayudaros con el problemita de Weasley.** – Contribuyó Laurent.  
**- Y para quitarnos del medio porque venían los pesos pesados.** – Suspiró Dominique apesadumbrada.  
**- Sugiero que vayamos en esa dirección.** – Propuso Laurent, indicando al lugar del que habían venido los guardias. – **Por el otro lado no hemos visto señal del pelirrojo.**

Empezamos a caminar por la hierba pisoteada por los guardias en sus carreras. El muro daba mucha sombra y apenas veíamos nada, de manera instintiva Theo y yo encendimos nuestras varitas, los ghoules no se quejaron, pero sí que soltaron unas risitas, luego me di cuenta de que ellos podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía muy bien qué haríamos si encontrábamos a Ronald. Seguro que a los secretarios de Lucian les habían ordenado que lo matasen. Conociendo a Tony y Julia, si cualquiera de ellos había sido el que había enviado a Luca, la misión de mi novio no era la de dejarlo inconsciente. Debió de notar mi estado de ánimo porque se acercó a mí y acarició el dorso de mi mano con un dedo, un gesto cariñoso pero sin dejar de estar alerta por si localizaba su objetivo.

Nos estábamos acercando a una de las torres y seguíamos sin tener noticias de Ron. Escuché cómo Luca maldecía en voz baja porque las pisadas de los guardias impedían que pudiese encontrar el rastro de Ronald. Miré hacia arriba y me pregunté quién estaría en esa torre. Intentaba acordarme de la distribución que había visto en las pantallas, pero me costaba ubicarme. Desde allí no podía escuchar ninguno de los encantamientos que estuviesen lanzando, pero claro, los que estaban en las torres no necesitaban precisamente gritar nada. Unos eran magos ghoules de vampiros y no requerían ni varita, otros eran profesores y tenían muy dominados los hechizos no verbales.

**- Ahí está Harry.** – Aclaró Dominique. **– Espero que el Director no le esté dando problemas. –** Crujiendo los nudillos de las manos.

Seguimos caminando, de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con algún grupo de guardias cargados con cajas de munición o cestos de flechas para las distintas torres. Creo que estaban usando los establos como almacén de munición. Por aquella zona el espacio entre el castillo y la muralla se ampliaba, porque Lameth había incluido la cabaña de Hagrid en el cerco de protección, también para reducir el tramo en el que pudiesen adentrarse los otros. Lo malo para nosotros era que también crecían los sitios donde se podía esconder Ronald. Laurent y Dominique decidieron dividirse, uno fue a los invernaderos y otro a la lechucería. Nosotros tres seguimos bajando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Entonces es cuando las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas y raras.

Casi estábamos llegando a la cabaña cuando se abrió un hueco en la muralla y empezó a entrar gente del otro lado del muro. Lo más impactante es que había un montón de luz, como si fuese de día incluso. Luca salió corriendo, con las pistolas en mano, para identificar a los que estaban entrando. Resultó que eran de los nuestros. Los dos ghoules de Isabel la llevaban en brazos, tres odaliscas estaban llevando a la otra Assamita que estaba echando humo por todas partes, había una pantera negra y diez guardias muy enfadados.

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –** Preguntaba Luca cuando logramos alcanzarle.  
**- No lo tenemos muy claro, la verdad.** – Dijo una de las odaliscas.  
**- Vikos… -** Murmuró Fátima.  
**- No hables, pequeña.** – Le ordenó otra odalisca. – **Necesitas descansar y reponerte.  
- Por lo que podemos deducir, Isa se enfrentó a Vikos y se desmayó.** – Explicó Ayden. **- AJ bajó de la torre, luego se lanzó Hermione, poco después bajaron los guardias. Fátima está así porque el rubito se convirtió en un sol con patas y se ha dedicado a chamuscar a media población cainita.  
- ¿Dónde está Hermione? –** Preguntó Luca con creciente preocupación y mirando a todas partes.  
**- Ahí.** – Zanaa'h señaló a la pantera negra.  
**- ¡No jodas!** – Luca miró al felino asombrado.  
**- ¡Mierda! –** Exclamó uno de los guardias. **– ¡Acaba de salir un alumno por la abertura!  
- ¿Pelirrojo?** – Preguntó Dominique que apareció corriendo.  
**- Sí.** – Corroboró el guardia.  
**- Informa a Lucian, pero creo que ya está en manos de la providencia. –** Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que la abertura se cerraba de nuevo y volvía a estar el muro como antes.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones**

**Capitán Equipo Charlie:** Charlie 1 a General. Tenemos un Demonio Infernal en el campo. Solicito instrucciones.  
**Lucian:** Salid por patas de ahí. Ese va a cabrear de lo lindo a Tony y me temo lo que pueda hacer. Mandad soporte a secciones Bravo y Delta.  
**Capitán Equipo Charlie:** Roger. Abandonando posiciones.  
**Lucita:** Luc, creo que deberías saber que tengo a dos que dicen que son aliados nuestros. Por ahora se han dedicado a darles una buena paliza a los que estaban en la retaguardia.  
**Lucian:** ¿Se han identificado de alguna manera?  
**Lucita:** Los dos llevan un brazalete con una Cruz de Calatrava bordada. Una tiene una manera muy curiosa de luchar, entre un mar de tacos en italiano le he entendido que se apellida Casotto. El otro está más callado que un muerto, lleva un guardapolvo del que no para de sacar cuchillos, pero lo que se le da de puta madre es lanzar rayos. Creo que es un Tremere o algo por el estilo.  
**Lucian:** Vale, no te preocupes, son amigos. Al parecer se enteraron de que íbamos a tener una refriega y no quisieron perderse la diversión.  
**Lucita:** ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros con las peleas? Os gustan más que a un tonto un lápiz.  
**Lucian:** Es que, con el paso de los años, cada vez es más difícil encontrar contendientes que merezcan el esfuerzo… y cuando una panda de gilipollas como estos se atreven a enfrentarse a nosotros, pasa lo que pasa, se corre la voz y nos los quitan de las manos.  
**Calebros:** Mándale saludos a Giscard de mi parte, Luc.  
**Julia:** ¡Sorpresa, chicos! Tengo aquí a una de las pocas de mi familia que trago, dice que se ha traído a parte de la familia.  
**Calebros:** ¿Quién?  
**Julia:** Sabrina Di Pazzi, dice que se ha traído un hermano y tres primos.  
**Lucian:** Mándale saludos de nuestra parte y dile que será un placer charlar con ella cuando todo esto termine.  
**Julia:** Siempre tan correcto, Lucian.  
**Capitán Equipo Zulú:** Zulú 1 a General. Tenemos un ligero inconveniente.  
**Lucian:** Miedito me dais tú y tus inconvenientes. ¿Qué coño pasa ahora?  
**Capitán Equipo Zulú:** Se nos ha escapado Weasley al exterior del cerco de seguridad. ¿Desea que lo persigamos para devolverlo a una zona controlada?  
**Lucian:** Tú ocúpate de lo que te he ordenado, que está muy claro. Protege a Hermione y a Isabel. El pelirrojo, que se joda. ¿Quería Sabbat? Pues todo para él.

**Ginebra**

Todo parecía haberse descontrolado por completo. Aquello era un verdadero caos. Lo que escuchaba por la radio me asustaba bastante. Entendía que Isabel estaba inconsciente, que la habían podido llevar de nuevo dentro del recinto, junto con Hermione que se había convertido en una pantera. Draco se movía como un loco por todas partes convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno la parte que me tocaba de campo de batalla. Tony se había enfadado y había desatado no sé qué al otro lado. Aparecían aliados de pronto de los que no teníamos ni idea, al menos yo no los conocía de nada. Y, para colmo, mi hermano acababa de saltar al campo de batalla sin posibilidad alguna de volver a entrar al recinto de seguridad del castillo.

Me asomé y pude verle correr por el campo, esquivando los arbustos que algunos vampiros habían incendiado. Dejé de prestarle atención a la zigzagueante carrera de Draco y me centré en apagar todos los fuegos que pude en su camino. No tenía ni idea de lo que se proponía al salir de esa manera y mucho menos comprendía lo que podía haberle inducido a tomar esa decisión. Contuve el aliento cuando varias de las mascotas de Ennoia pasaron de largo a su lado porque estaban concentradas en saltar contra dos vampiros que se habían escapado de convertirse en ascuas andantes.

Observé cómo se detenía al ver a las bestias destrozar como si nada a los dos vampiros, retrocedió un poco y se acercó algo más a la muralla, complicando que pudiese seguir sus movimientos. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y salí corriendo por la portezuela de conexión con la muralla, para no perderle de vista en todo su recorrido.

**- ¡Capitán, ocupe mi puesto, por favor! –**Le grité de camino hacia la otra torre, deteniéndome un segundo para confirmar la situación de mi hermano. No esperé a que me confirmase la orden y seguí corriendo, pendiente del cabeza hueca de mi hermano.

"_Ginebra, regresa a tu puesto."_ Escuché la voz de Lucian dentro de mi cabeza. _"Eres más importante allí que cualquiera de mis guardias."  
"No puedo, Luc…"_ Le dije, aunque me costó llevarle la contraria. Tuve que frenar la carrera y sostenerme en una de las almenas para contener el deseo de regresar a la torre. _"Es mi hermano, Luc, por favor."  
"Lo sé, pecosa mía, pero no puedes hacer nada por él. Le diré a Julia que intente detenerlo sin hacerle daño si te vuelves a la torre."  
"¿Lo prometes?"_ Le pedí.  
_"No puedo prometer aquello que no puedo cumplir, eso depende de Julia, de Ronald y de ti. No está en mi mano impedir que él muera. Pero sí puedo obligarte a que vuelvas a tu sitio de modo que no tengas que ver cómo pierde la vida."  
"Si lo haces, no te lo perdonaré nunca."  
"Lo sé. Tú decides, pecosa."  
"No pienso dejarle solo."_ Rechacé con firmeza.

Obtuve silencio como respuesta. Aquello quería decir que no iba a hacer nada. Ni para bien ni para mal. Se concentraría en seguir peleando y no le dedicaría ni un solo segundo más a la cuestión. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas descontroladas y nublándome la visión mientras intentaba seguirle la pista a Ron en la oscura noche iluminada por Draco y sus fuegos. Sabía que Lucian me había concedido varias oportunidades de no tener que sufrir por la estupidez de mi hermano. Sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo y que tan sólo me las había ofrecido porque se preocupaba por mí, no deseaba que yo pasase por aquella angustia de estar tan lejos de él.

Desde lo alto de la muralla podía ver cómo seguía sorteando los distintos peligros que se interponían en su camino. Con lo patoso que siempre era, no entendía cómo había conseguido llegar tan lejos. A estas alturas había logrado escapar a las bestias de Ennoia, esquivado dos Demonios del Abismo y distintos zombis. Pero podía ver cómo varios vampiros del Sabbat se habían fijado en la dirección que seguía. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones cómo explicaban el sistema de ataque del Sabbat. Creaban vampiros jóvenes y los lanzaban a la batalla de manera indiscriminada, muchos de ellos estaban sedientos de sangre. Y ahí estaba el estúpido de mi hermano, correteando por el medio de un campo lleno de vampiros hambrientos y con un cartel enorme a la espalda que decía "Cómeme". Pero lo peor de todo era escuchar los comentarios de los guardias.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Soldado Equipo India:** ¿Habéis visto al pelirrojo? No sé cómo ha logrado despistar a ese wargo.  
**Soldado Equipo Juliet:** Lo tengo en mi punto de mira. El wargo tenía como objetivo un alfiletero.  
**Cabo Equipo Juliet. Arqueros:** Van cincuenta euros a que no llega a la Torre Blanca.  
**Cabo Equipo India. Francotiradores:** No sé qué decirte, se le da muy bien eso de esquivarlas en el último momento. Acepto, cincuenta a que no sólo alcanza la Torre Blanca, sino que también la traspasa.  
**Soldado Equipo India:** Tal como corre… subo veinte a que llega a la sección de los Alpha.  
**Soldado Equipo Alpha:** ¿Estás de coña o qué? Vale que no hay una gran distancia, pero desde aquí estoy viendo un follón de la releche, es imposible que consiga llegar con vida a la Torre del Homenaje.  
**Soldado Equipo India:** He dicho que llega a la sección, no a la Torre del Homenaje.  
**Soldado Equipo Alpha:** ¡Ah, bueno, eso ya es otra cosa! Entonces voy.  
**Sargento Equipo Juliet:** Alguien va a perder cincuenta euros. Le falta poco para alcanzar la Torre Blanca.

**Ginebra. **

Ronald corría por terreno irregular y tenía que esquivar obstáculos y enemigos por todas partes, era un simple mago patoso con una varita para protegerse. Yo corría por una superficie lisa, tenía la velocidad de un ghoul y la fuerza necesaria para cargar con todo mi equipo sin cansarme. Por eso llegué antes que él al portón que daba acceso a la que denominábamos como Torre Blanca, la que ocupaban Lavender y McGonagall.

Gracias a las ventajas de la sangre de Lucian podía verle perfectamente sorteando zombis como un loco. Quizás lo tenía tan fácil porque muchos estaban ocupados matando vampiros como para prestarle atención. Por lo de pronto, las mascotas de Ennoia iban eliminando a la mayoría de los que habían comenzado a seguirle el rastro. También pude ver a dos figuras moviéndose a toda velocidad y matando vampiros. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero empezaba a suponer que formaban parte de ese grupo de aliados que habían aparecido de la nada.

Subí a la carrera las escaleras de la torre para poder asomarme a las almenas y ver mejor el progreso de mi hermano. Allí me topé con Lavender y McGonagall. La profesora estaba sentada en el suelo contra el muro de protección, tenía las piernas encogidas contra el pecho y la cabeza oculta entre ellas. Lavender, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente situada en la punta del triángulo de la torre y no paraba de lanzar encantamientos.

**- ¡Lavender, Ron se acerca a esta torre por el campo!** – Le grité, obviando a la profesora que parecía estar bajo un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo.  
**- ¡Ya me enteré por los intercomunicadores, Ginebra!** – Me protestó. - **¿Por qué te crees que estoy lanzando todo lo que se me ocurre a ese grupo de Tzimisce de ahí? Tú encárgate de librarle el paso.**

Me asomé al otro lado de la torre y comencé a encajar encantamientos contra cada uno de los vampiros que se acercaban a mi hermano, también tuve que lanzar alguno a las bestias de Ennoia para que cambiasen de dirección. El campo de batalla estaba totalmente iluminado ahora por el sinfín de hechizos que estábamos lanzando entre los tres, porque mi hermano también hacía lo que podía con su varita. Pero él no es como Pansy o nosotros, él no tiene las agallas suficientes para lanzar imperdonables, lo único que ha demostrado ser efectivo contra los vampiros, y tampoco es lo suficientemente imaginativo para lanzarles algo que realmente les pueda detener.

De improviso, saltaron varias bombas de Calebros, llenaron el aire de tierra y sangre pues alcanzaron a varios vampiros, destrozándolos por completo. Al menos uno había decidido echarnos una mano en mantenerlo con vida. No culpaba al resto, cada uno estaba ocupado con lo que les tocaba lidiar por su lado. Además, ahora nos faltaban varios elementos importantes en nuestra defensa, los Assamitas.

**- ¡Ron! –** Le grité desde lo alto de la torre, rogando porque pudiese escucharme entre el fragor de la batalla. **- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota y déjame ayudarte! –** Se detuvo y alzó la mirada hasta donde estábamos las dos.  
**- ¡Tú sí que eres una traidora a la sangre, Ginny! –** Me gritó a su vez, indignado. – **¡No necesito tu ayuda! Pienso arreglármelas para introducir a uno de estos vampiros en el castillo y él se encargará de hacer aquello que no pudimos hacer nosotros: Matar a toda la escoria chupasangre que tú tanto admiras.  
- ¿Y si lo dejamos inconsciente y lo subimos? –** Propuso Lavender.  
**- Me lo estoy planteando muy seriamente, Lav. –** Llevando una mano hacia mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta de que aún llevaba el casco. - **¿Por qué tiene que ser tan poco razonable? ¿No se da cuenta de que su idea es una locura?  
- Probablemente porque él sí que sabe organizar sus prioridades, no como otras.** – Dijo la profesora a nuestras espaldas.  
**- Al menos yo estoy peleando y no me escondo. –** Repliqué con acritud sin darme la vuelta.  
**- ¿Quién dijo que me escondiese? –** Su voz sonaba diferente, como si tuviese una mayor convicción.

No me dio tiempo a girarme. En segundos estaba envuelta en sogas, totalmente inmóvil, igual que Lavender a mi lado. Nuestros cascos salieron disparados, provocándonos un dolor insoportable al ser arrancados con fuerza. Lo siguiente fue un poderoso golpe en nuestras cabezas y todo se tornó negrura a mi alrededor.

**Lucian. **

Vi a Ronald avanzando desde la sección de Julia, no sé ni cómo logró traspasar toda la línea de enemigos y defensas que había por allí, pero el pelirrojo corría como un loco hacia uno de los que intentaban atacarme a mí. Gritaba que no le atacasen, que no estaba con nosotros y que quería ayudarles. Consiguió que más de uno estuviese interesado en saber lo que aquella oveja parlante tenía que decirles. Formaron un círculo de seguridad en torno a uno de los dirigentes y permitieron que Ronald se acercase a ellos, rechazando mis ataques con fuerza. Era el inconveniente de que ahora sólo quedasen los más fuertes de todo el Sabbat, ellos sí que podían hacernos frente durante un tiempo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un fogonazo en el interior del círculo. Los vampiros que protegían a su líder de avanzada cargaron todos a una contra mí. Los zarcillos se ocuparon de una parte de ellos, otros cayeron bajo las garras de mis Demonios y los tres restantes se encontraron con mi acero.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Capitán Equipo Juliet:** ¡Mi General, la Dama Blanca y la Torre Negra han caído! Estamos siendo atacados por la vieja bruja.  
**Lucian:** Quiero que llenéis su cuerpo reseco de metal…  
**Capitán Equipo Juliet:** Roger, General.  
**Capitán Equipo India:** La Dama Blanca y la Torre Negra han sido lanzadas por encima de la torre hacia el campo enemigo.  
**Dominique:** Preparaos para cubrirnos, Laurent y yo salimos para rescatarlas.  
**Teniente Equipo Juliet. Francotiradores:** Vieja bruja neutralizada.  
**Calebros:** Tenemos intrusos en el interior del castillo. El pelirrojo ha aparecido con varios Tzimisce en el Gran Comedor.  
**Luca:** Vamos de camino para interceptarlos. Comunícanos sus cambios de posición y ruta de escape.

**Justin. **

Algo había ocurrido. Laurent y Dominique salieron corriendo hacia una de las torres, poco después Luca y las odaliscas corrían hacia el castillo de nuevo. Decidí seguirlos porque no quería perderlo de vista otra vez, aunque me costaba bastante el mantenerlos a la vista porque ellos podían correr mucho más rápido que yo.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Luca y las odaliscas ya estaban dentro y no podía saber qué dirección habían seguido. Cuando entré en el vestíbulo no escuché nada, ni pisadas ni gritos o disparos. Realicé un simple encantamiento para que me guiase hacia Luca y me adentré por uno de los corredores que conducía hacia la torre de los vampiros.

A medida que me acercaba al pasillo por el que se accedía a la torre pude empezar a escuchar algo. Sobre todo había disparos y entrechocar de acero. Al girar en una esquina pude ver al fin lo que ocurría. Ron estaba al otro lado de una fila de vampiros, intentando romper la protección que Lameth había alzado para que nadie pudiese acceder a la torre. Las odaliscas luchaban con ferocidad contra los vampiros y Luca estaba parapetado tras una estatua disparando a los que estaban más cerca de Ron. Cuando se agachó para recargar el arma se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

**- ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí, Justin!** – Me gritó con preocupación. Volvió a girarse y apuntó a las cabezas de los vampiros, logrando abatir a varios de ellos al acertarles en la cabeza.  
**- Puedo ser de ayuda, Luca.** – Protesté.

**- ¡Date prisa, saco de sangre!** – Protestó uno de los vampiros que estaba con Ronald.  
**- ¡Hago lo que puedo! –** Se quejó él. **– Y te recuerdo que soy el que te metió dentro del castillo, un poco de respeto.  
- Lo que tú digas…** - Carcajeándose y disparando su pistola hacia Luca.

Creé un escudo en torno a la estatua y Luca de inmediato, las balas rebotaron al dar contra él. Por desgracia, una de ellas alcanzó a una de las odaliscas en un hombro. Pero eso no la frenó en absoluto, todo lo contrario, pareció servirle de acicate para esforzarse aún más en terminar con el vampiro contra el que estaba peleando. En un movimiento que casi no pude seguir con la mirada, le acertó con la daga en varios puntos del brazo, para luego rajarle la garganta. La sangre comenzó a caer en cascada por el pecho del vampiro y éste trastabilló hacia atrás. La misma odalisca lanzó su daga contra la cabeza del que estaba detrás y saltó sobre él. Le rodeó el cuello con las piernas, aprisionándolo con los muslos y se contorsionó para apoyarse en el suelo y alzarlo del suelo. Todo eso consiguió que se rompiese la cabeza al dar con ella en la piedra del suelo.

**- ¡Nos has traicionado, maldito aperitivo! –** Rugió el vampiro que estaba con Ronald. **– Vas a pagar por habernos metido en esta encerrona. **

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no podía haberlo imaginado. El vampiro asió a Ron por el pelo y le obligó a alzar la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Se lanzó de inmediato a por su yugular y le hincó sus colmillos. Ronald lanzó un alarido de dolor, luchó para librarse del vampiro, pero era más fuerte que él. Yo no podía hacer nada tampoco para ayudarle porque las odaliscas aún estaban en medio peleando con los otros vampiros y no quería ser el responsable de que otra cayese herida por mi culpa. Luca intentaba apuntar hacia la cabeza del vampiro, pero le estorbaba el propio Ron.

La piel de Ronald palidecía a medida que perdía sangre y ninguno podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Luca lanzó una maldición en italiano y apretó el gatillo repetidas veces. La primera impactó en la cabeza de Ronald, la segunda dio de lleno en la frente del vampiro, pero se curó de inmediato, el resto de las balas continuaron alcanzando al vampiro pero a él no pareció importarle. Soltó el cuerpo de Ronald y saltó por encima de las batallas que tenían lugar en medio del pasillo y se dirigió hacia Luca. Tenía que hacer algo o lo mataría. Luca siguió disparando sus armas hasta que éstas dejaron de lanzar balas porque se le había agotado nuevamente la munición. Entonces decidí que tenía que ayudarle.

No tengo muy claro de dónde saqué la idea, pero invoqué una estaca en mi mano e hice que saliese despedida con toda la fuerza que podía imprimirle con mi magia hacia la espalda del vampiro. Crucé los dedos mentalmente para acertar con el corazón. Por lo poco que había aprendido mientras nos preparábamos para este ataque, se suponía que si ensartabas a un vampiro con una estaca de madera éste se quedaba quieto en el sitio. No lo mataba pero sí lo inmovilizaba por completo. Tuve suerte y conseguí encajarle la estaca justo cuando estaba a punto de morder a Luca. Entonces fue cuando una de las odaliscas se libró del vampiro contra el que luchaba y le cortó la cabeza al vampiro que yo había estacado. La cabeza salió despedida por el aire, cayó al suelo y llegó rodando hasta mis pies. Aún tenía la boca abierta con los colmillos fuera. No me orgullece reconocerlo, pero en ese momento eché hasta los higadillos.

**Transcripción de comunicaciones. **

**Laurent:** Tenemos a las dos chicas.  
**Capitán Equipo Juliet:** Ahora mismo lanzamos cabos para que podáis subirlas.  
**Lucian:** Negativo. Traedlas y yo me encargo del transporte.  
**Capitán Equipo Echo:** Nuestro cuadrante está limpio de enemigos.  
**Capitán Equipo Delta:** Roger. Nosotros tampoco vemos a ninguno que se mueva por aquí.  
**Capitán Equipo Golf:** Roger. Hemos eliminado la amenaza en esta zona.  
**Capitanes Equipos Hotel y Foxtrot:** Roger. Nuestros sectores también están limpios.  
**Julia:** Por aquí tampoco queda ninguno.  
**Lucian:** Confirma situación Orwell.  
**Calebros:** Confirmado. Nos los hemos cargado a todos. Estoy controlando todas las cámaras y los que no están hechos cachitos, están estacados y no pueden mover un músculo.  
**Lucian:** Todos los que están fuera de la muralla de seguridad que se reúnan en el punto indicado para la extracción.

* * *

_Salesia. Al Capítulo 54. Extasis_

_Ya sabía yo que la tortura práctica a Ronald iba a ser del gusto de muchos. Tenías razón, más adelante seguiríamos hablando pues aquí tienes el final de Ronald._

_Todos tenemos claro que Hermione no tendrá tantas dificultades como Draco para adaptarse a su condición de vampiro cuando ello llegue a ocurrir, pero como madre no quiere arriesgarse. Teme por el futuro de sus hijos, por el daño que pueda llegar a inflingirles bajo la influencia de la sed. Es un miedo normal y comprensible. Tampoco es que los haya llevado al siglo XXX para ser criados, sólo avanzó unos meses para que pudiesen cuidarlos sus padres desde el momento en que han nacido, en un entorno controlado y seguro para ellos. Es consciente de que tendrán la batalla con el Sabbat en Hogwarts y tampoco sería una buena idea llevarles allí con tan poco tiempo de vida. También sería bueno añadir que de esta manera los magos no sabrán de su nacimiento todavía y no pueden pensar en represalias. _

_Hermione ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y meditar mientras estaba con Tony. No sólo se dedicó a seducir a Draco, ser un útero y dar a luz... durante ese tiempo aprovechó para interrogar a Tony acerca de todos los aspectos de la familia que aún no comprendiese del todo, después se empapó de la sabiduría de las concubinas de Haquim y sus consejeros. Ese tiempo le ha permitido tener perspectiva y darse cuenta de que ser posesiva no es un buen modo de vivir en esta familia. Entiende que lo que les une no es un cuerpo físico sino los sentimientos, por eso ella puede ayudar a Blaise a decidirse al ceder de ese modo su tiempo con Draco. Está abrazando la filosofía que gobierna a la familia y ayuda a Blaise a hacer lo mismo. Sabe que esa noche no hará otra cosa que dormir, por lo que no le importa que Draco la pase en vela con una compañía agradable para él. _

_Precisamente, Daphne no ha tenido el lujo del tiempo para poder darse cuenta de todo eso que Hermione ve, así es que ella recurre al resto de la familia, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los suyos, para comprender exactamente cuál es su sitio en ese nuevo orden social que no tiene nada que ver con lo que siempre le han enseñado. Lo lógico sería que tras su educación en la escuela de Magia y Brujería iniciase una carrera profesional apta para alguien de su herencia familiar y compatible con un matrimonio adecuado a su nivel, sería una esposa útil y perfecta. Pero ahora se enfrenta a un matrimonio extraño, con alguien que le aprecia y se lo demuestra continuamente pero que también tiene sentimientos por otra persona que distan mucho de quedar en las sombras, como se esperaría de un marido de la condición social a la que pertenecen, que fuese discreto con sus amoríos. Pero precisamente para eso está la familia: para apoyar a los suyos. Quizás esa sea su mayor fuerza, que aún respetando la intimidad e individualidad de cada uno de sus miembros, se apoyan entre sí en todo momento, formando un núcleo fuerte y unido. Pero ahí quería yo llegar cuando expuse la incertidumbre de Daphne. Para ellos la idea de familia es mucho más amplia que una pareja o que los lazos carnales, Daphne forma parte de ese núcleo, no se casará con un Blaise que será un simple mago trabajando en el ministerio, se casará con toda la familia, tendrá amigos fieles que estarán a su lado siempre que los necesite, que la mantendrán ocupada con cientos de proyectos. Cuando se quede embarazada todos estarán para ayudarla, cuando dé a luz no estará sola, cuando críe a sus hijos éstos tendrán multitud de tíos que los cuidarán y mimarán. Es cierto que queda la incertidumbre de su mortalidad en contra de la longevidad de Blaise, pero eso será una elección que tendrá que hacer ella misma y que nadie le impondrá. _

_Es cierto, al fin llegan los exámenes, aquellos que todo esto han provocado, porque la insistencia de Draco a realizarlos es lo que les ha llevado a todos a estar allí. También se notan las ansias de todos por la batalla y el comienzo del hartazgo de los vampiros con los magos. Por eso todos se permiten un poco de ligereza a la hora de enfrentarse con unos exámenes que saben que no son dignos de sus conocimientos e inteligencia. Los más maniáticos se extienden en sus comentarios, los más experimentados con la magia se lucen ante los magos como no han hecho hasta ahora. Dejan a un lado la contención que les ha dominado durante todo este periodo y se dejan llevar por los éxtasis. _

_Tienes razón de que todo esto tiene el aspecto de un "fin de etapa" para Draco. No sólo se demuestra a sí mismo que puede ser un mago, que no está bajo el control de nadie más que él. También es el broche final a toda su vida humana, cierra por completo ese capítulo de su existencia para así empezar una completamente nueva. _

_Y más o menos con esto termina el análisis del capítulo dedicado a los éxtasis... sigamos con más._

_Kelen. Al Capítulo 54. Extasis_

_Una reverencia de agradecimiento a la remesa de aplausos y no, no exijo comentario a nadie. Tienes toda la razón, disfruto mucho más cuando podemos desgranar cada aspecto del capítulo o la historia en persona y por eso soy tan cruel y malvada de subir capítulo cuando te voy a visitar. Aunque en esta ocasión no sea así, supongo que me tendré que conformar con un "Me gusta" en el FB. _

_Darkagura. Review del cap 46._

_La esposa de Haquim es Aaliyah. Para ser exactos, Haquim tiene más de una esposa y varias concubinas. Su guardia personal está formada por unas cuarenta mujeres que son sus ghoules. Tiene cinco esposas oficiales, algunas de ellas le dieron hijos siendo humano. La esposa principal y la que lidera esa fuerza defensiva es Aaliyah, la que le dio a su primer descendiente. _

_El futuro de Theo y Pansy. Como bien dices, Theo se convertirá en ghoul y agente de Draco, con la seguridad que eso conlleva. El tema de Pansy es mucho más peliagudo, no puede ser ghoul por su mente inestable, salvo que la convierta un Malkavian (los locos de los vampiros que suelen escoger a sus chiquillos entre los que tienen trastornos mentales de algún tipo) y eso no lo va a permitir ninguno de los vampiros de la familia. Muy probablemente Tony y Julia la aceptarán como discípula y la cuidarán en adelante, para asegurarse de que permanece en un entorno controlado y en agradecimiento a su apoyo durante este tiempo._

_Espero que todas tus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas, para cualquier cosa (aunque tardo un siglo) puedes contar conmigo. Tú pregunta, pregunta... jejeje_

_Besazos enormes y abrazos para todas e infinitas gracias una vez más_

_Madie_


	57. Limpieza

¡Sí, no es un espejismo, he subido un capítulo nuevo!

Trabajo, viajes, vida social, familia, etc… cientos de cosas ocupan mis días y a veces no me dejan con otra cosa que con ganas de vaciar mi mente y no pensar en nada (jueguecitos chorras del Facebook que no requieren pensar)… o meterme en algún mundo fantástico a través de un libro (lo que, con mi ritmo de lectura, me obliga a enfrascarme con largas sagas y así tengo un libro por semana). Vamos, que me he quedado con muy poco tiempo que dedicar a la escritura… aunque es algo que siempre me ayuda a descargar adrenalina…

Os había dejado con un fin de batalla que os dejaba cientos de incógnitas espero aclarar algunas con este capítulo…

Cuando escasamente faltaba una hora para amanecer, todo el horror por el que habíamos pasado aquella noche, terminó. Ante mí veía los cuerpos carbonizados de decenas de vampiros, así como los miembros seccionados de otros muchos más. La sangre anegaba los campos, pues había manado de arterias seccionadas y venas desgarradas, se mezclaba con el resbaladizo barrizal en que se había convertido aquella sección del campo de batalla. Por unos instantes sólo pude escuchar el crepitar de un fuego cercano, el suave murmullo del agua resbalando por las piedras del muro y los casi silenciosos pasos del ser que se me acercaba por la espalda.

Podría haberlo considerado como un enemigo, pero mi instinto me aseguró de lo contrario. Me giré para poder encontrarme frente a frente con dos grandes ojos de pupilas verticales sobre unas fauces que parecían sonreírse con ironía del escenario en el que nos encontrábamos. Ennoia, en su forma de batalla, me observaba con curiosidad, movió la cabeza con gestos rápidos y extraños, propios de aquel aspecto de reptil que tenía. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió revisar el estado en el que me encontraba y me sorprendí.

Mi ropa presentaba diversos cortes y desgarrones, allí donde habían logrado alcanzarme con sus armas, pero mi piel no había sido mancillada. La sorpresa radicaba precisamente en el resplandor que emanaba de mí, un brillo cegador que me dejó maravillado. Examiné mis manos con detenimiento, era como si estuviese manteniéndole la mirada al sol de lo potente que era aquella luz. Tan absorto estaba que no me percaté del momento en que Ennoia recuperó su aspecto humano, sólo cuando me tomó de la barbilla para dirigir mi mirada a la suya, ahora más normal.

**- Lo has hecho muy bien, Draco. –** Me sonrió. – **Ahora tienes que dejar este aspecto…** - Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.** - ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?  
- Yo… -** Balbuceé. **– No sé ni cómo lo he hecho, En…  
- No te preocupes, yo puedo guiarte, es sencillo. –** Aseguró con tono tranquilo. – **Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en la noche, en el manto del cielo libre de estrellas, simplemente un sudario oscuro… ahora mira dentro de ti, en la penumbra que siempre te acompaña como Lasombra que eres.**

Hice lo que me indicaba y lentamente sentí cómo crecía la oscuridad desde mi interior y el calor me abandonaba. Llegó un instante en que supe exactamente por qué dijo que era sencillo, sólo tenía que relajarme y recordar quién soy y lo que soy. El instinto había sido el que había desatado aquella fuerza que desconocía, el ansia por proteger a mi amada, lo que también me ayudaba ahora para hacer que aquella luz fuese mermando hasta desaparecer por completo.

**- Gracias, En… -** Suspiré cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente y vi que había vuelto a la normalidad.  
**- No son necesarias, Draco.** – Palmeando mi hombro. **– Es lo que tiene el Protean… es absolutamente instintivo, la antítesis a la Obtenebración que es tan racional y precisa.  
- Supongo que al final de la noche… -** recorriendo vagamente con la mirada nuestro alrededor, la evidencia de mi declaración. **- … la racionalidad tuvo poco que ver.  
- Es lo que tiene el Sabbat. –** Encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia. **– Son peores que bestias. –** Dijo con desprecio. **– Durante milenios he caminado por entre humanos y animales, pero nuestra especie es la peor lacra que jamás he conocido. Las filas del Sabbat se nutren de aquellos que dan la espalda a toda racionalidad, los que priman los instintos de depredadores que acompañan a la Bestia, los que aborrecen a la especie humana por ser tan débiles, olvidándose de que una vez fueron igual que ellos… o incluso odiándolos porque son un recordatorio de su propia debilidad. –** Dándole un puntapié a uno de los restos carbonizados que había cerca. – **Pero no es el momento de ponernos a filosofar, querido.** – Suspiró. **– Lucian y Lameth deben de estar encargándose de los heridos, al igual que el resto… deberíamos unirnos a ellos y ayudarles. **– Caminando hacia su sección. **– Vine a buscarte porque necesito que me eches una mano para ir al otro lado del muro, no puedo cargar con George bajo tierra, por muy rápida que fuese en sacarlo, teniendo en cuenta sus heridas, moriría por la asfixia.  
- ¿Está muy mal herido? –** Preocupándome por su estado, no en vano pertenecía a la familia.  
**- Sobrevivirá, sólo tiene unos cuantos tajos y algún agujero de bala.** – Arrodillándose junto a su ghoul que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. **– Eso le pasa por ser terco y no querer ponerse una armadura.** – Acariciando el cabello húmedo del germano.  
**- Creo que puedo abrir un acceso en la muralla, para que sea más rápido. –** Acercándome a la piedra para tocarla con mi mano. Sentí el poder de la magia de Lameth en las aristas del bloque, pero al concentrarme también pude encontrar aquella otra entidad de la que tanto había oído hablar: el castillo mismo. En segundos comprendió la situación y me reconoció como un aliado, apareciendo una estrecha abertura en la muralla por la que pudimos entrar. – **Gracias. –** Susurré asombrado por lo que acababa de sentir.  
**- Luego os ponéis al día, ahora tienes que ayudar. –** Dijo Ennoia corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo con el cuerpo inconsciente del germano.

Al llegar al castillo, el olor de la sangre precedió al caos de voces del interior. Estaba claro que, a pesar de haber conseguido aniquilar a buena parte de nuestros enemigos, nuestro bando también se había llevado su parte en lo que a heridos se refiere. El Gran Comedor tenía todo el aspecto de un hospital de campaña. La mayoría de los heridos pertenecían a la guardia de Lucian, los habían tendido en el suelo, sobre mantas para que estuviesen cómodos. Algunos estaban muy graves, podía ver cómo la sangre manaba de sus heridas a pesar del esfuerzo de sus compañeros por contenerla. Lameth corría por todo el comedor repartiendo gasas impregnadas en una olorosa poción para que las pusiesen sobre las heridas sangrantes. Me sorprendió ver también a Tony encargado de repartir primeros auxilios a más de uno de los guardias, igual que Julia. Pero lo más impactante fue ver a vampiros heridos siendo atendidos por otros vampiros. Ennoia dejó con cuidado a George sobre una pila de mantas y su alter ego se encargó de colocar las cataplasmas mientras ella corría hacia un lugar que sólo ella podría detectar, allí donde estaría Zach.

Reconozco que me encontré abrumado por aquella escena dantesca que tenía lugar ante mis ojos. No era capaz de moverme al darme cuenta de lo real que había sido el peligro que todos habíamos corrido aquella noche. Dentro de mí crecía la urgencia por reunirme con Hermione, pero también estaba una parte muy importante de mi alineación hacia Lucian, esa parte era la que me hacía recorrer con rapidez todos los rostros para asegurarme de que mi sire se encontraba bien. Pero lo que hizo que me quedase más helado todavía fue el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente por unos instantes. "Este es el momento apropiado para ser libre. Puedes golpearle con todas tus fuerzas, aprovechar que está herido y que no lo espera, está distraído. Drénalo y ocupa su lugar." Cerré con fuerza los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza como si así pudiese borrar aquel sentimiento de traición que se había apoderado de mí.

**- ¿Señor, está usted bien?** – Dijo una voz a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y me topé con los de un capitán que me miraba con verdadera preocupación. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pintura para ocultarse mejor a la vista de sus enemigos. **– Siento molestarle, señor, pero el cabo no parece estar muy bien… ¿Podría ayudarnos, por favor? –** Revisé al muchacho que señalaba.  
**- Puedo intentarlo.** – Dije al fin. Los latidos eran débiles, había perdido mucha sangre a causa de una herida en el muslo. – **Va a necesitar sangre muy pronto. –** Me arrodillé junto a él y revisé si tenía algún otro orificio en su cuerpo. **– Tiene una hemorragia interna… -** tras echar un vistazo al interior de su abdomen. – **No creo que pueda hacer mucho por su vida, capitán.  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha causado la herida interna? –** Preguntó Tony, que apareció de pronto a mi lado.  
**- Un golpe. Se ha fracturado cuatro costillas y han perforado varios órganos. Pero la peor hemorragia es la del muslo. –** Resumí con rapidez.  
**- Pues menuda suerte que te tenga a ti para ayudarle, ¿verdad, muchacho? –** Dándome una palmada y sonriéndose.  
**- ¿Qué quieres…? –** Todo a nuestro alrededor se detuvo. **- ¿…decir?  
- Yo me encargo de la herida del muslo y de conseguirle sangre, tú ocúpate de las costillas y todo lo demás. –** Me ordenó mientras rasgaba la pernera del pantalón del cabo para tener mejor acceso. – **Tranquilo, lo he parado a él también. No sentirá ningún dolor ni perderá más sangre mientras le arreglamos. –** Me miró extrañado. - **¿A qué esperas?  
- ¡Tony, no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo arreglar nada de lo que este chico tiene! –** Le grité.  
**- Ya… a ver… corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿vale? –** Posando la mano sobre el orificio que el chico tenía en su pierna y extrayendo fácilmente la bala. **– Durante tu entrenamiento te enseñamos anatomía, ¿verdad?  
- Sí…** - Respondí con impaciencia. – **No soy un cirujano, Tony.  
- Tu señor te ha enseñado a utilizar la vicisitud, ¿no? Se supone que puedes modificar huesos y carne, ¿verdad?  
- Pero no es lo mismo… -** Sin saber cómo empezar siquiera.  
**- Es más fácil todavía, chico.** – Carcajeándose. – **Le abres el pecho, recolocas las costillas en su lugar, cierras los agujeros que han abierto, limpias las esquirlas de hueso y vuelves a cerrarle el pecho. Seguro que vas a hacer un trabajo mucho más limpio que el mío con su arteria femoral… -** peleándose con la aguja… **- Tanto es que estoy por dejártelo a ti también mientras me encargo de ir a por la sangre. A mi amorcito se le dan mejor las labores que a mí. **

Y con esas se fue dejándome allí sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Recordaba las clases básicas que me habían dado de anatomía, por supuesto, igual que recordaba las lecciones de Lucian para poder moldear cuerpos igual que hacían los Tzimisce. Nunca se me había ocurrido que pudiese utilizar mis dones de aquel modo en particular, para salvar vidas en lugar de quitarlas. Solté un suspiro antes de ponerme en serio a realizar lo que Tony me había indicado. Guié mi dedo por el esternón del chico y su piel cedió ante mi contacto, abriéndose para dejarme libre acceso a su caja torácica. Las costillas habían hecho un gran destrozo en su interior, como bien había dicho el druida, había fragmentos de hueso repartidos por todas partes. Tomé los más grandes y los situé allí donde habían estado originalmente, con la yema del pulgar fui acariciándolos para que se uniesen correctamente con el resto, concentrándome para que se fusionasen por completo y no quedasen fisuras por las que volver a partirse. Revisé con cuidado todos los órganos dañados y repetí el proceso para borrar los diminutos cortes que habían producido los huesos. Cuando volvió Tony ya estaba encargándome de la arteria femoral. Aquello requería un mayor trabajo porque la bala la había desgarrado por completo y tenía muy poco espacio para maniobrar.

**- ¡Fabuloso, muchacho! Lástima que, si pasa de esta, no le va a hacer ningún chiste el no tener una cicatriz para enseñársela a su novia. –** Comentó jocoso mientras le ponía la vía en el brazo. **– Intenta ser un poco más chapucero con el siguiente, te lo agradecerá mucho más, créeme.** – Sonriéndose. **– Estos soldados son unos locos de las cicatrices de guerra.** – Negando con la cabeza.

En cuanto terminé de reparar la arteria y me disponía a unir las fibras musculares, Tony devolvió el tiempo a su curso. Me sorprendió que el cabo no protestase mientras seguía estirando cada una de las fibras hasta conectarlas entre sí. Pero recordé que mi señor me dijo que sólo provocaríamos dolor si así lo deseásemos mientras utilizásemos esta habilidad. Aunque pude escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro de los compañeros del cabo que estaban cerca.

**- ¿Quedará cicatriz, señor?** – Preguntó el capitán.  
**- Te lo dije.** – Murmuró Tony al fondo, entre risillas.  
**- Con suerte, no.** – Protesté por la distracción.  
**- Lástima.** – Suspiró defraudado.  
**- Pero puedo tatuarle en la frente que fue un capullo que dejó que le disparasen, por el mismo precio. –** Sonriéndome con malicia.  
**- No hace falta, señor… -** Masculló el cabo a duras penas. – **Me ha quedado muy claro y no creo que necesite el recordatorio.  
- Muy buen trabajo, hijo. –** Escuché a Lucian a mi espalda. **– Debes de estar agotado y necesitado de sustento.  
- Estoy bien, Luc. –** Terminando de cerrar la herida del muslo y levantándome. **– Puedo seguir ayudando… -** Aunque mi garganta empezó a dolerme en cuanto mencionó el sustento. Había tenido que gastar mucha sangre durante la batalla, más cuando desencadené el cuerpo de sol sin darme cuenta.  
**- No, muchacho.** – Tomándome por el cuello con ternura. **– Tenemos que cazar para recuperarnos. Lameth se encargará de los heridos durante nuestra ausencia, Calebros le echará una manita y todo.  
- Está a punto de amanecer, creía que nuestros aliados no eran "diurnos". –** Protesté.  
**- No, por eso será mejor que vayamos a México D.F.… allí hace poco que ha anochecido. –** Se sonrió.  
**- México es territorio Sabbat. –** Dijo Lucita uniéndose a nosotros. Tenía los antebrazos y el abdomen vendados para evitar que manase la sangre de las heridas abiertas.  
**- Ellos nos atacaron, justo es que sea su territorio el que corra con los "gastos de recuperación", ¿no crees? –** Se sonrió Lucian con malicia. **– Pero primero… -** miró a su alrededor y luego concentró su mirada en mí. **- ¿No te has roto ningún hueso? –** Preguntó evaluándome.  
**- No. –** Respondí extrañado.  
**- Perfecto. Quédate quieto un minuto… -** Midiéndome con la mirada y situándose en perpendicular a mí. No comprendía lo que tenía pensado hacer hasta que cargó con su hombro contra mi pecho y escuché el sonido de los huesos volviendo a su sitio. **– Es lo malo de los ghoules de guerra, son tan pesados que si no tienes cuidado te puedes dislocar un hombro al despiezarlos.** – Volvió a usarme como punto de referencia al posar su mano en mi pecho y girar el codo hasta volver a colocar los huesos del resto del brazo. **– Lo siento, Draco, pero si llego a usar una columna o una pared, podría tirarlas sin conseguir nada. Gracias, muchacho.** – Acariciándome con ternura la mejilla.  
**- Uno se alegra de ser útil.** – Bromeé con desgana, me alegraba de tener la suficiente resistencia como para no llevar mi propia mano a mi pecho para acariciar el punto que había utilizado como soporte, había quedado ligeramente dolorido.

Repasé con la mirada el comedor y evalué el estado de los heridos. Muchos contenían los gritos para no alarmar a los amigos arrodillados a su lado, otros ya caían bajo los efectos de los calmantes inyectados en sus venas, desgraciadamente había unos pocos que eran cubiertos por sábanas tras cerrar sus ojos por última vez. Me fijé también ahora en los vampiros. Fátima tenía buena parte de su cuerpo cubierto por vendajes, todos ellos sucios por la sangre y la carne quemada, me sentía fatal por haber sido la causa de la mayor parte de sus heridas. Lucita le lanzaba miradas discretas para que la Assamita no se molestase por su preocupación. Isabel continuaba inconsciente, sus ghoules estaban preparando una parihuela para trasladarla a su dormitorio. Seguía sin haber noticias de Haquim, AJ y Aaliyah, pero las odaliscas en condiciones de caminar se afanaban en su cuidado. No perdí de vista a la gran pantera negra que observaba con sus enormes ojos dorados cada uno de sus movimientos.

A un lado estaba un grupo de vampiros a los que no conocía, supongo que se trataba de los aliados que habían acudido en nuestra ayuda. Uno de ellos parecía un gigante, vestía una gruesa cota de cuero con refuerzos de placas de acero, guanteletes articulados, espinilleras y coderas metálicas repletas de agujas y cuchillas como refuerzo de ataque y defensa. Lo más curioso era ver la gran sonrisa que lucía en sus labios mientras daba palmadas a todos los que le rodeaban, para intentar animarlos. Una joven de piel blanquecina y atuendo oscuro se mantenía al margen, sus ojos se movían nerviosos por toda la sangre que se derramaba ante ella, probablemente estaba conteniendo a la Bestia en su interior, así es que mantenía sus brazos cerrados sobre su abdomen. El otro que también parecía querer separarse del resto era un extraño vampiro que llevaba un antiguo guardapolvo de tela, cubierto de barro y sangre tras la batalla, se podía ver que llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un jersey de manga larga del mismo color, botas de cuero con refuerzo metálico, sombrero tejano que ocultaba parte de su rostro, labios finos apretados en una expresión de indiferencia. Sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pero su gesto no era en absoluto tranquilizador, la caída de la tela dejaba clara la cantidad de peso que ésta soportaba, el guardapolvo estaba reforzado y guardaba en su interior cientos de armas de filo arrojadizas de distintos tamaños. Podía ver las muñequeras que antes habían guardado un anillo de dagas, los espacios vacíos en el cinturón que habían dejado las estrellas de acero y por las botas asomaban las empuñaduras de otras dagas arrojadizas. Tampoco era posible pasar por alto el rifle de largo alcance que asomaba por sus hombros, o las cananas vacías de munición que cruzaban su pecho. Había gastado buena parte de sus reservas durante la batalla, pero no había sobrevivido sin guardarse algo para estar tranquilo en medio de tantos desconocidos.

Los demás parecían mucho más tranquilos, es cierto que todos ellos ardían en deseos de salir de aquella habitación en la que el aroma de la sangre les estaba volviendo locos, pero dos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer, se permitían hacer comentarios jocosos acerca de las heridas de sus compañeros, mostrando con orgullo las propias. El modo en el que se movían y cómo repasaban la habitación, me dejó claro que eran Assamitas. Curiosamente la que se encontraba en medio y debía sufrirles más, era idéntica a la mujer, igual que dos gotas de agua. No cabía duda de que eran gemelas, pero sus movimientos y su aura me indicaron que pertenecía a un clan muy distinto, el Gangrel. Esperaba que mi sire me pudiese explicar algo acerca de estos extraños amigos en algún momento, porque no entendía nada de nada.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró otro vampiro, estaba en perfecto estado, salvo por la sed que debía consumirle. Su aura me dejó claro que era un Tremere y de inmediato me preocupé por su seguridad al encontrase allí los dos depredadores principales de su clan, Julia y Tony. Lucian se acercó para darle la bienvenida con un caluroso abrazo, supongo que aquello zanjaba cualquier cuestión sobre su seguridad. No era muy alto, de rostro severo y facciones comunes, pero su mirada era inteligente y no tardó en localizar a todos los que podrían ser una amenaza para él en la habitación. Su atuendo era absolutamente anodino, podría haber pasado por cualquier persona que había salido a dar un paseo por el campo. Pantalones de deporte, una camiseta de marca deportiva, cazadora vaquera, zapatillas apropiadas para una larga caminata, incluso una mochila de tela como la que llevaría cualquier excursionista. Un rápido vistazo me dijo que no llevaba un sándwich o un kit de supervivencia, sino un completo set para cualquier eventualidad arcana.

**- Ya estamos todos, entonces.** – Anunció Lucian poco después. **– Sé que no os va a hacer ninguna gracia el viajecito, pero es lo mejor si no queréis caer como moscas en cuanto termine de asomar el sol. Seguidme para hacer una rápida incursión en territorio americano para saciar vuestra sed.** – Iniciando la marcha hacia uno de los pasillos que estarían cubiertos por oscuridad y servirían al propósito de abrir un portal al Abismo.  
**- ¡Lucian, espera! –** Exclamé para detenerlo mientras me acercaba con presteza a él. **– Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme atrás, puedo alimentarme después y quiero ocuparme de unos asuntos… -** Reconozco que me preocupaba el estado de mis propios ghoules y quería asegurarme de que Hermione estaba bien.  
**- Me parece bien, muchacho. –** Me sonrió dándome una palmada en el hombro. **– Sé que eres suficientemente mayorcito para cuidarte solo. –** Se giró hacia los vampiros que se habían concentrado tras él y que me miraban con la misma curiosidad que yo a ellos. – **Cuando volvamos iréis directamente a unos refugios, pero sería apropiado que supieseis que mi chiquillo, Draco, podrá ayudaros en todo lo que necesitéis al despertar por la noche. –** Presentándome así a todos ellos. **– Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Dale las gracias a tus ghoules de mi parte, se portaron muy bien durante la batalla.  
- Sí, señor.** – Agradeciéndole así que me permitiese ese tiempo para ocuparme de mis asuntos.

No estaba preocupado por la seguridad de mi señor, muchos de los que iban con él eran amigos suyos o pertenecían a la familia. Además, no había alcanzado la segunda generación siendo confiado. Se aseguraría de tener a todos los desconocidos bajo cuidadosa vigilancia mientras estuviesen en suelo mejicano.

En cuanto desaparecieron entre las sombras, regresé al comedor para centrarme ahora en buscar a todos aquellos cuya seguridad más me preocupaba. Hasta el momento había intentado mantenerme ocupado y concentrado en los elementos más preocupantes que eran los vampiros, pero ahora podía ocuparme de los ghoules y magos a mi cargo. Al primero que localicé fue a Blaise, estaba recostado contra una pared pero sólo presentaba algunos arañazos sin importancia, me miró con una expresión vacía en su mirada.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien, Blaise? –** Agachándome junto a él y revisando sus pupilas en busca de cualquier indicativo de algún tipo de trauma.  
**- Estoy bien… -** Susurró. – **Es sólo que… -** tragando saliva con fuerza. – **Necesito descansar un ratito, nada más.** – Desviando la mirada hacia un punto muerto.  
- **¿Qué te ocurre?** – Tomando su rostro entre mis manos y obligándole a mirarme.  
**- Draco… Tony… el demonio… tanta sangre… -** Murmuró sin sentido.  
**- Blaise, escúchame con atención…** - Centrándome en sus ojos, intentando llegar más allá. Vi en su mente el terror que había pasado y comprendí que estaba traumatizado de un modo que no era físico. – **Todo ha terminado, estás a salvo. Voy a ocuparme de ti.** – Obligándole a levantarse. – **Quiero que vengas conmigo para ayudarme a buscar a los demás.** – En realidad no quería dejarle solo. Abracé su cintura y le hice caminar a mi lado. **– Todos estamos bien y no va a pasar nada más. –** Sentí cómo se aferró a mi cintura con ambos brazos, apretándome con fuerza como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer de entre sus manos. **– Tranquilo, Blaise, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.** – Acariciando su barbilla con ternura y regalándole una sonrisa. – **Ahora lo importante es que encontremos al resto, ¿vale?** – Deslizando un dedo por su mejilla y centrándome en calmar su espíritu todo lo posible.  
**- ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! –** Exclamó de pronto, el terror ahora visible en sus ojos.  
**- No pienso dejarte, pero quiero que te tranquilices, no puedo preocuparme sólo por ti y tú lo sabes.** – Le dije con dulzura, aprovechando el sonido tranquilizador de mi voz para entremezclar elementos que pudiesen alejar el pánico de su mente. – **No voy a alejarme de tu lado, Blaise.**

Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo más lento, su presión arterial descendió al desaparecer la adrenalina de su flujo sanguíneo, estaba empezando a tranquilizarse lentamente gracias a mis esfuerzos para que su mente dejase de recrear las últimas horas que había vivido. Una de sus manos subió por mi pecho para acariciarme, seguía queriendo asegurarse de que no era una visión y que era real, ascendió hasta tomar mi rostro y acercarlo al suyo para besarme. Al principio fue un beso suave, apenas acariciando mis labios, pero la necesidad de asegurarse de que todo había pasado se filtró y se convirtió en algo mucho más básico y urgente. No me importaba que todos pudiesen ver aquella muestra de afecto de mi ghoul, sabía que la gran mayoría entendería aquel tipo de reacción tras una batalla. Aún más cuando había sido la primera de tal magnitud para su joven mente. Respondí al beso, pero no me dejé llevar en él, aquello era sólo para tranquilizarlo, no era el momento ni el lugar para perder el control.

**- Dime que eso no forma parte de ser tu ghoul… o renuncio. –** Dijo Theo mientras se acercaba. Abrí los ojos y me fijé en la mueca de disgusto que cruzaba su rostro.  
**- Adrenalina y ver unos cuantos demonios infernales.** – Fue la única explicación que le di al dar por finalizado el beso de Blaise. **– Veo que estás bien y que no tienes heridas de consideración. –** Repasando su aspecto. Llevaba un vendaje en un muslo y otro en un brazo, su ropa estaba manchada de polvo y mostraba algunos rasguños.  
**- Tuvimos que pelear de lo lindo aquí dentro.** – Comentó sonriente. **– Nos tocó hacernos cargo de los "magos insurgentes". –** Negando con la cabeza. **– Me alcanzaron con sus hechizos un par de veces, por eso lo de los vendajes. Parece peor de lo que es porque me tuve que tirar al suelo demasiadas veces.** – Miró por un segundo a Blaise, que seguía abrazado a mí. – **Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Qué demonios os pasa a vosotros dos?  
- Mi relación con Blaise es diferente a la que tengo contigo, Theo… -** Suspiré con fastidio, no tenía ningún interés en ponerme a dar explicaciones y mucho menos en ese momento. – **Ya lo hablaremos cuando sea apropiado. Dejémoslo ahora en que Blaise ha tenido que enfrentarse a cosas mucho más complejas de lo que puedas imaginarte y necesita sentirse seguro.  
- Si estoy contigo sé que no me va a pasar nada. –** Dijo el aludido con voz temblorosa. **– Dime que no tengo que acercarme a Tony, por favor.  
- Tony se ha ido a sembrar el terror en Méjico, Blaise. –** Lo tranquilicé de nuevo, apretándolo contra mí con cuidado y besando su frente. –** Ya te dije que ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de los demás. –** Devolví mi atención hacia Theo. - **¿Qué ha sido de Pansy y los demás?  
- Pansy está inconsciente por culpa de un encantamiento que le dio de lleno al final de todo.** – Me informó, viendo mi ceño fruncido decidió elaborar más su explicación. **– Cuando la comadreja se las arregló para entrar en el castillo le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización y se dio un golpe al caer. Lameth dice que no es nada grave.  
- ¿Severus? ¿Potter? –** Pregunté con seriedad mientras anotaba mentalmente el acercarme a donde descansaba Pansy para hacer un escaneo más exhaustivo de su cráneo.  
**- Me encuentro perfectamente, Draco. –** Anunció Severus acercándose a nosotros por entre los heridos. **– Pero he de añadir que es un verdadero incordio el sentir esta compulsión por hacerte saber de mi paradero.** – Rezongó.  
**- No tendrás que sufrirlo mucho tiempo… -** me sonreí. **– Es la consecuencia de mi preocupación por vosotros, digamos que llevo un rato convocándoos.  
- Pues deja de hacerlo… -** Protestó. **– Es indignante que me sienta bien al saber que te preocupas por mí. –** Murmuró por lo bajo, tanto que sólo yo pude oírle. Tuve que contenerme para no carcajearme.  
**- ¿Qué sabemos de los demás? –** Preguntándole directamente a Severus.  
**- ¿No resulta evidente? –** Haciendo un gesto con las manos que abarcaba todo el caos a nuestro alrededor.  
**- Los guardias están preparados para resistir el estrés y los ataques, tú has sobrevivido a otras lides con Voldemort. Quiero saber dónde y cómo se encuentran los magos y ghoules recientes. ****Harry, Ginebra, Lavender, Zach, Crabe, Goyle, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Daphne…  
****- Harry tiene varias heridas sin importancia, han sido tratadas por Lameth y Dumbledore. Ginebra y Lavender están inconscientes y con heridas de importancia a causa del ataque de Minerva, Zach está con Ennoia, Glotón y Comilón siguen en las cocinas, las tres chicas están perfectamente y ayudando a Lameth y Calebros con los heridos, el chaval tiene unos pocos cortes sin importancia y no se separa del lado de Luca. –** Informó con precisión. **- ¿Contento?  
- Mucho. –** Suspiré con alivio. **– Eso quiere decir que hemos cumplido con la parte más importante, que era proteger a los más débiles.** – Le miré sonriente. **– Lucian me ha pedido que te transmita sus felicitaciones por el buen trabajo que realizaste durante el combate.  
- Gracias… -** Gruñó con desgana. – **Si no te importa… me voy a hacer algo más útil que dar informes. –** Dándose la vuelta y regresando a la tarea de atender a los heridos.  
**- Theo, llévame con Pansy. –** Le pedí.

Cuando llegamos junto a mi inestable amiga me concentré en revisar el interior de su cuerpo, buscando hemorragias o daños que no pudiesen verse en una inspección ocular. Como había dicho Theo, estaba bien, permanecía impedida por la fuerza del encantamiento y porque el golpe la había dejado inconsciente. Pero no había que preocuparse por nada más.

**- ¿No puedes hacer nada por ella?** – Preguntó Blaise con voz temblorosa.  
**- Está bien, Blaise. –** Le tranquilicé una vez más. **– Es un golpe sin importancia y no puedo borrar el efecto del encantamiento.** – Agachándome para acariciar el cabello de Pansy con ternura. **– Theo, puedes trasladarla a sus aposentos. Será mejor ir sacando a los que se encuentren mejor para facilitar la tarea de los sanadores.** – Irguiéndome y observando nuevamente el estado en el que se encontraba el comedor.

Calebros se movía por todas partes revisando a los heridos y poniéndoles pulseras de colores, Todd hacía otro tanto de lo mismo. Conseguí convencer a Blaise de que se quedase con Pansy y Theo mientras yo me acercaba al Nosferatu.

**- ¿Qué haces y para qué son esas pulseritas? –** Le pregunté con evidente interés.  
**- ¿Nunca nadie te ha explicado lo que es el triage? Según la gravedad de las heridas se les asigna un código de color, de ese modo podemos encargarnos primero de los más graves antes que perder el tiempo con los que no corren el peligro de perder la vida. Es muy sencillo: verde para los que tienen rasguños, amarillo para los que tienen heridas leves, rojo para las heridas graves, negro para los que ya han muerto o no tienen solución posible. –** Se detuvo un segundo y me miró. **– Tendríamos que empezar a plantearnos qué vamos a hacer con los cuerpos de los fallecidos, Draco.  
- ¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere hacer mi sire con ellos!** – Protesté.  
**- Ya lo sé, pero conoces el castillo mucho mejor que yo… aunque me haya aprendido de memoria todos los planos que nos proporcionó Harry, también puedo acceder a cualquier estancia videovigilada desde mi tableta portátil… el caso es que tenemos que sacarlos del Comedor. Cuando venga Lucian que decida lo que es necesario hacer, pero ahora tenemos que quitarlos de aquí.** – Me dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro. **– Aunque los guardias están muy acostumbrados a convivir con la muerte, no es lo mejor para el espíritu de los heridos el estar rodeados de sus amigos fallecidos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?  
- Sí… vale… ahora comprendo. –** Asintiendo con la cabeza. – **Yo me encargo de sacarlos y llevarlos a otro lugar.  
- Ya puestos, como eres mago y todo eso, ocúpate de que la estancia en que los dejes esté refrigerada. Para evitar posibles infecciones a causa de la descomposición de los cuerpos y todo eso. Es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.** – Retomando la tarea de repartir pulseras. – **Si hubieses vivido como yo durante las épocas de las grandes pestes, lo entenderías. ¡Todo por unos estúpidos que creían que la mejor idea de erradicar al diablo era matar a los gatos! –** Negó con la cabeza.

Escogí el aula de pociones como morgue ya que era la más sencilla de adecuar para esa función. No tenía ventanas, sólo dos entradas, nadie iba a ir allí a propósito para nada y el que estuviese bajo el nivel del suelo facilitaba el que pudiese mermar aún más la temperatura en ella. Por supuesto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Severus que utilizase su aula, pero tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

No quería encargarle aquella tarea a nadie por lo que decidí realizarla solo. Tomé en brazos el cuerpo de uno de los que habían fallecido y me encaminé hacia la salida. Me extrañó que Dominique y Laurent me siguiesen también con un cuerpo cada uno. Al llegar al aula, hice desaparecer los pupitres e invoqué estanterías metálicas en las que pudiese reposar los cuerpos en orden, sin olvidar el ser respetuoso con sus restos. Los dos ghoules de mi sire me imitaron y dejaron con cuidado su carga. Pronto llegaron otros guardias que también cargaban con sus compañeros fallecidos.

**- No tenéis que hacerlo, puedo encargarme solo…** - Comencé a protestar, no tenía intención de provocarles más dolor al ver la magnitud de la batalla en las pérdidas sufridas.  
**- Mi señor, no es molesto para nosotros el hacerlo. –** Me dijo uno de ellos, un capitán. – **Conocemos demasiado bien las consecuencias de entrar en batalla, todos han dado su vida durante el servicio, han tenido una muerte honrosa. Lo menos que podemos hacer es encargarnos de que no yazcan olvidados en medio de los demás.  
- Tranquilo, Draco. –** Me dijo Dominique apoyando su mano en mi brazo. – **Yo me quedaré aquí para llevar un registro y que todo se lleve a cabo de manera ordenada.** – Tomando un pergamino y una pluma. – **Siento tener que pedirte esto, pero siendo mago espero que no te importe…** - mirándome a los ojos con una disculpa en ellos. **– Necesitaría etiquetas para identificarlos una vez se les haya cubierto, de ese modo evitamos el tener que molestarles en su descanso…  
- Sin problema.** – Accedí, aún me costaba entender cómo eran capaces de tomar aquella tarea con tanta tranquilidad cuando para mí era tan difícil el sobrellevar tantas muertes de los que eran fieles a la familia. **– Etiquetas.** – Me concentré en la morgue de un hospital cercano, en el almacén de equipamiento. En mi mano apareció una caja de las etiquetas que se ponían en los cuerpos. - **¿Algo más?** – Aún con los ojos cerrados.  
**- Si no te resulta un atrevimiento por mi parte… -** Entonces me percaté de que Dominique estaba preocupada porque no quería resultar una molestia para mí, no quería que yo pensase que se aprovechaba de mis capacidades mágicas o de mi tiempo.  
**- Dom… -** La miré ahora con calma. **– Estoy bien, no me importa que me pidas lo que sea, quiero ayudar.** – Tomando su mano y dándole un firme pero suave apretón para tranquilizarla. **– Sé que soy joven e inexperto, que todos estáis esperando a que estalle de algún modo… no voy a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? No dudes en pedirme algo o en dirigirte a mí con cualquier problema. Será mejor que comiences a enumerar todo lo que requieres para esta tarea a la que te has prestado voluntaria.  
- Luca querrá realizar la autopsia de todos los cuerpos, necesitaremos instrumental, una mesa de autopsias, lámparas, bolsas y cajas de muestras, todos los equipos de análisis que puedas proporcionarnos… Si puedes consíguenos bolsas de cadáveres, así podremos guardar sus restos de manera más respetuosa aún.  
- ¿No es un poco exagerado? –** La miré sorprendido. **– No digo que todo ello sea innecesario, pero quizás eso podría esperar a más adelante…  
- Me has dicho que no te trate con pies de plomo. –** Me echó en cara. **– Lucian querrá que todos sus guardias sean incinerados. Eso implica que debemos dejar muy claros los nombres de todos ellos para después poder darles las cenizas correspondientes a sus familiares que sigan con vida, también tenemos que dejar constancia exacta de la causa de su muerte para que los administradores puedan evaluar quién merece o no una distinción en su hoja de servicio. Eso hará que sus familiares reciban una compensación de algún tipo, ya económica ya honorífica.** – Mi cara debía reflejar mi incredulidad ante tal nivel de organización. **– La guardia de Lucian es un ejército en todos sus aspectos, si estuviésemos hablando de soldados que han caído en un conflicto armado, en su país harían otro tanto de lo mismo. Somos una familia muy grande, un engranaje que funciona a la perfección porque todos conocemos nuestro lugar en él. Sé que resulta difícil de entender que podamos sobrellevar de esta manera las muertes de aquellos con los que bromeamos el día anterior, pero ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros de haber sido al revés.  
- Creo que lo mejor será que duplique todo lo que encuentre en la morgue de un hospital, entonces.** – Exhalando impotente al no ser capaz de comprenderlo del todo. **– Dame unos minutos para que pueda concentrarme, por favor.**

Dominique me hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó para comenzar a tomar nota en el pergamino los nombres de los guardias y su posición en las estanterías. Cerré los ojos y crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho para poder concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer para poder satisfacer las solicitudes de la ghoul. Mentalmente me trasladé a un hospital y descendí hacia el lugar que me interesaba, en cuestión de segundos estaba en el medio de una sala de autopsias. Me esforcé para que la realidad se doblase a mi alrededor y así poder transformar completamente el aula en la que nos encontrábamos. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no me encontraba en la clase de pociones, era una réplica del lugar al que mi mente me había llevado. Tenía tres mesas de autopsias, dos paredes cubiertas de cámaras frigoríficas, un laboratorio completo en un extremo, estanterías con todos los elementos necesarios para almacenar muestras y pruebas, en el otro lado de la estancia. Sólo quedaba la estantería en la que habían dejado los cuerpos de los guardias que habían traído hasta el momento.

**- Muchas gracias, Draco. –** Me dijo Dominique cuando entendió que había terminado. – **Siento mucho todas las molestias que te he causado con mi solicitud.  
- No ha sido ninguna molestia, Dom. –** Le aseguré. **– Sólo que sigo sin comprender por qué no podía esperar.  
- Cuanto antes comencemos a encargarnos de esto, antes terminaremos y sus almas encontrarán descanso al otro lado del velo.** – Me extrañó esa respuesta. – **Es lo que tiene cuando convives con alguien que puede atravesarlo y encontrarse con aquellos que han muerto. –** Encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una leve sonrisa sardónica. – **No suelo plantearme estas cosas, pero una tragedia de este nivel suele potenciar ese tipo de sentimientos en la gente. También el que nos encarguemos de ellos hará más fácil que los demás asuman la pérdida. **

Me despedí de ella para regresar al Comedor. De camino me encontré con Luca y Justin, el ghoul cojeaba visiblemente de la pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho tenía un horrible vendaje empapado en su propia sangre. El chico le protestaba que no estaba en condiciones para ir a ninguna parte, el ghoul intentaba convencerle de lo contrario y de que no debía seguirle allí a donde iba. Evidentemente estaba decidido a iniciar con las autopsias.

**- Luca, estoy de acuerdo con Justin, no estás en condiciones para bajar todavía.** – Lo detuve, me lanzó una mirada de absoluto desprecio, pero no protestó. **– Dominique se encargará de las tareas administrativas mientras te repones.** – Examiné su brazo. **– Contaminarías cualquier muestra con tu sangre, no eres útil abajo.** – Recurriendo ahora a su profesionalidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato haciendo un gesto de fastidio. – **Regresa al Comedor y dile a Lameth que te arregle bien esa herida.  
- Ya te lo decía yo.** – Justin sonrió triunfante.  
**- Dirk tiene que ocuparse de casos mucho más graves que el mío, no puede perder el tiempo conmigo.** – Rezongó el ghoul Giovanni tomando el camino de vuelta.  
**- Si se trata de una sutura sencilla, puedo ocuparme yo. –** Me ofrecí.  
**- Es un cortecito de nada…** - restándole importancia. **– Sangra mucho porque son capilares…  
- Ya, seguro… -** Me burlé. **– Y la tríada que tienes en la rodilla no es más que un esguince.** – Ese comentario hizo que me ganase una mirada de absoluto odio por parte del ghoul. **– Si te sientas durante un par de minutos podré descruzar los ligamentos y suturar el "cortecito".  
- De acuerdo. –** Entrando en el aula más cercana para sentarse sobre una de las mesas. **– Hazlo rápido y no te preocupes por mi dolor. –** Aceptó al fin. **– He aguantado cosas peores.  
- ¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan tercos? –** Negué con la cabeza mientras me agachaba para encargarme primero de su rodilla.

Ahora que estaba mucho más tranquilo y comenzaba a entender la manera de pensar de los ghoules y guardias al respecto de la reciente batalla, me encontraba mucho más confiado y relajado. Estaba claro que se dedicarían a minimizar al máximo sus propias heridas para que se atendiese a los más graves, también querían ayudar en todo lo que les resultase posible, para hacer más llevaderas las tareas de los que estábamos en perfectas condiciones. Teniendo mucho más claro lo que estaba haciendo con la rodilla de Luca que lo que había tenido que hacer con las costillas del soldado, terminé con mayor rapidez de reparar aquella lesión. Se trataba de reconstruir la fractura de menisco, descruzar los ligamentos y devolverlos a su posición correcta pues se habían distendido ligeramente. Me levanté y me di cuenta de que Justin había permanecido de espaldas durante todo el procedimiento, seguramente no entendía cómo su pareja había sido capaz de soportar que le abriese la piel sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

Deshice el vendaje del brazo y me encontré con que el "ligero cortecito" era una sección del músculo bastante más compleja de lo que Luca quería reconocer. Tenía que unir cada una de las hebras que lo conformaban, los tendones que pasaban por él y los vasos sanguíneos responsables de la gran hemorragia que estaba teniendo. Me abstuve de hacer comentario alguno, ya me había quedado claro que Luca no quería preocupar de más al joven mago. Tampoco protestó mientras operaba en su brazo con toda la rapidez que podía permitirme para una tarea tan delicada. Al terminar, mis manos estaban cubiertas con su sangre, pero no quedaba rastro alguno sobre su piel del tajo que se había llevado durante la batalla.

**- Ya estás perfectamente reparado. –** Le anuncié mientras me limpiaba las manos en los restos del vendaje. **– Vas a necesitar alimento y quizás una ligera transfusión de sangre por culpa de tu cabezonería.** – Le advertí.  
**- Eso puede esperar un poco. –** Restándole importancia una vez más. **– Ahora quiero ponerme con las autopsias lo antes posible…  
- ¿Autopsias? –** Justin me miró asombrado. - **¿Qué autopsias?  
- He convertido el aula de pociones en una morgue, Luca es el encargado de realizar las autopsias de los guardias fallecidos. –** Me dirigí al ghoul. – **Encontrarás todo lo necesario abajo, cualquier cosa que te falte, envíame un aviso por alguno de los guardias que está trasladando los cuerpos hasta allí.** – Mirando la sangre reseca que no quería irse de mis manos. **– Necesito limpiarme… -** Murmuré con nerviosismo.  
**- Draco, tú no tienes experiencia en estas cosas, tendrías que haberte ido con los demás para alimentarte. –** Me reprendió Luca poniéndose en pie. - **¿Cómo te encuentras? –** Me preguntó con preocupación, situándose entre el mago y yo.  
**- Estoy bien… de verdad.** – Alejando mi mirada de mis manos y negando con la cabeza. **– Puedo esperar un poco más, en serio.  
- Justin, ve a la cocina y consígueme algo para comer. –** Le ordenó al chico, noté en su voz el ansia por alejarlo de mí.  
**- Luca, estoy bien, no voy a saltar sobre el chaval.** – Bufé indignado.  
**- Eres un antediluviano con sed, sé que no lo vas a escoger a él como presa… antes preferirías mi sangre que la suya.** – Evaluándome con cuidado. – **No deberías volver a entrar en el comedor, has gastado demasiada sangre durante la batalla y con las acciones posteriores. Vete ya. –** Me instó. **– No podemos arriesgarnos a que entres en frenesí ahora mismo. **

En vista de la vehemencia con la que insistía en que me fuese del castillo para alimentarme, me obligué a mí mismo a hacer un cómputo de cómo me encontraba realmente. Era cierto que mi garganta me ardía por efecto de la sed, también era cierto que había tenido que gastar más sangre de la que pensaba para conseguir todo lo que Dominique me solicitara, igualmente las operaciones que había llevado a cabo en él y en el guardia se habían llevado una parte para así obtener un mejor resultado. Lo que terminó de convencerme fue el repentino deseo por lamer mis manos. Aún quedaban muchas cosas de las que quería encargarme antes de partir en busca de alimento, pero deberían esperar o el temor de Luca se haría realidad. Lameth y Calebros eran los únicos que podían detenerme si entrase en frenesí, no sería considerado por mi parte el robarle a los heridos la asistencia que tanto necesitaban. Asentí y me encaminé hacia el corredor oscuro más cercano a mi posición.

Mi sire se los había llevado a Méjico porque había seis horas de diferencia con respecto a Escocia. Yo no necesitaba tanto tiempo, por eso me concentré en Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Igualmente necesitaba que fuese de noche para poder encontrar el tipo de presas que me interesaba en aquel momento: otros vampiros. Ya ha quedado claro que el canibalismo está muy arraigado en nuestra estirpe, precisamente su idea del Apocalipsis es que los antediluvianos se alcen del letargo y se dediquen a utilizar a sus descendientes del mismo modo que ellos usan a los humanos: como ganado. Luca no se había equivocado al decir que su sangre sería mucho más apetecible que la de Justin para mí, no en vano era el ghoul de un vampiro poderoso como era Julia y tenía una buena parte de sus poderes en su sangre, algo muy atrayente para mi ardiente sed.

Cuando aparecí en medio de un callejón de Manhattan caí en la cuenta de que mi aspecto e indumentaria no eran los mejores para dedicarme a cazar vampiros, el aroma de la sangre seca y los desgarrones en mis ropas los disuadirían de acercarse a mí o me impedirían acercarme con el suficiente sigilo. Se hacía necesario que me adecentase, me sonreí por no haber caído en la cuenta, pero me había ido precipitadamente del castillo en mi urgencia por dejar de ser un peligro para los heridos. Negué con la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente un plano de la ciudad y buscaba el punto apropiado en el que arreglarme, también para usarlo como base de operaciones, ya puestos.

El control del territorio de Nueva York no estaba tan bien definido como en otras ciudades. El que la ciudad se dividiese así mismo en varios barrios de nacionalidades definidas por los inmigrantes que habían llegado a lo largo de su existencia, hacía que cada uno estuviese controlado por una sección diferente del mundo vampírico. Una vez más, el Sabbat y la Camarilla eran las principales sectas que se peleaban continuamente por controlar las mayores secciones de terreno con más habitantes. Central Park era un mundo aparte en el que incluso se reunía una importante comunidad de hombres – lobo, pero cuando no había luna llena se podía encontrar buena cantidad de la escoria que se mantenía en una especie de tierra de nadie entre ambas sectas. Aquel sería un buen punto en el que empezar a buscar presas, si no fuese porque no quería volver a encontrarme con un garou, si podía evitarlo.

Me interesaba encontrar a varios vampiros de generaciones altas pero tampoco demasiado alejadas de Caín, necesitaba recuperar grandes cantidades de sangre y un decimotercera sería como si me bebiese a un humano. Repasaba mis planes mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la gran urbe sin causar el caos a mi alrededor gracias a la habilidad de ocultar mi aspecto ante los ojos humanos. No podría engañar igualmente a las cámaras de seguridad del hotel en que me alojaría, por lo que detuve a un ejecutivo que salía de uno de los edificios de oficinas y le convencí de que me cediese su abrigo largo de cachemira. Así no tuve que preocuparme de que los guardias de seguridad me detuviesen al ver mi imagen en las pantallas de sus monitores. Siempre y cuando utilizasen cámaras digitales para la seguridad, si fuesen analógicas, ni siquiera me verían, pero era mejor no confiar en ese hándicap propio de mi clan para mantener el anonimato.

El recepcionista me atendió con una seriedad agradable, fruto de su experiencia tras el mostrador de un hotel como era el Plaza. No se sorprendió de que no llevase equipaje y tomó nota con profesionalidad de lo que quería que enviasen a mi habitación: un traje completo de mi talla, un sastre para arreglarlo en el momento, zapatos y varios artículos de aseo específicos que no se encontrarían entre los de cortesía del hotel. Esta era una de las ventajas de disponer las tarjetas sin límite de Lucian, que puedes irte a cazar con estilo.

Le di un billete de veinte dólares al botones y otro de cincuenta, el ejecutivo se había olvidado de quitar su billetera del abrigo cuando me lo entregó, al mayordomo para que me dejasen solo, no necesitaba sus servicios de inmediato, pero así me aseguraba que se apresurarían a traer todo lo que le había solicitado al recepcionista. Me despojé del abrigo prestado y me dirigí al baño para comenzar a asearme. Mientras la bañera se iba llenando con agua caliente me dispuse a despegar la ropa de mi cuerpo. En algunas zonas se había adherido a mi piel por efecto de la sangre que se había secado rápidamente al tomar cuerpo de sol, aproveché las rasgaduras ya existentes y la arranqué con rapidez. No podía dejar evidencias de la batalla para las camarera que recogerían la habitación tras mi marcha, por lo que me concentré y las incineré en un segundo, echando las cenizas en una papelera cercana.

Sumergido ya en una agradable mezcla de agua caliente y aceites esenciales, continué pensando en el método a seguir para alcanzar mi objetivo. Podía dar un simple paseo por la ciudad y atacar a cualquier vástago que me encontrase por la calle, pero eso sería demasiado lento. La mayoría se reunía en locales que eran gestionados por el príncipe o el obispo de la ciudad, según la zona, así es que otra opción era acercarme a uno de ellos y esperar a que saliesen los más apropiados a mi especial dieta. Habría preferido poder utilizar otro método más elaborado, pero no quería entretenerme demasiado. Aquello sería lo más parecido a un servicio de "comida rápida" para Antediluvianos.

El mayordomo y el botones aparecieron una hora más tarde con todo lo que había pedido, seguidos del sastre que se encargaría de adaptar las ropas a mi cuerpo. Dos horas después estaba listo para salir, les despedí con generosas propinas para cada uno y me dispuse a abandonar el hotel. Una de las peticiones que había hecho era un teléfono móvil desechable para realizar algunas llamadas necesarias. Hacía tiempo que había memorizado todos los números necesarios para cualquier aventura del estilo en la que iba a embarcarme. Primero me puse en contacto con el principal Nosferatu de la ciudad, utilizando uno de los pseudónimos de Calebros como aval, me indicó las zonas más habituales de esparcimiento de los vampiros de la ciudad. A pesar de lo curiosos que son los de su clan, prefirió no hacer preguntas, sabía que no era sabio hacerlas cuando estaba implicado un enviado de Calebros.

Solicité el servicio de limusina para que me acercasen hasta el local regentado por el Toreador más importante de la ciudad, el Fusion. Al entrar me di cuenta de que era todo lo que podías esperar de un local gestionado por aquel clan, cada detalle había sido cuidado al milímetro. Entre la clientela humana se mezclaban los vástagos, nadie se percataba de los sutiles intercambios de miradas y palabras susurradas bajo el estruendo de la música. Allí era donde tenía su centro de operaciones aquella noche el príncipe de la ciudad, un Ventrue para no variar, antiguo súbdito de Mithras y que todavía le rendía tributo de algún tipo. Por eso aquella era mi primera parada de la noche, debía cumplir con la antigua tradición de presentarme ante la autoridad local para anunciar mis intenciones.

Le localicé enseguida, se encontraba en una de las mesas de la terraza, disfrutando de un habano y una copa de lo que parecía vino a los ojos de los mortales pero que era una copa de sangre. Rodeado de los que parecían ser sus consejeros y sus guardaespaldas, algo inevitable en su posición, mantenía una actitud abierta pues sabía que en cualquier momento un vampiro recién llegado a la ciudad debería acercarse a él. Los más jóvenes de la estirpe no tenían la costumbre de presentarse ante el príncipe, muchas veces no sabían dónde localizarlo, otras veces consideraban que era un ritual pasado de moda. Por regla general, sus subalternos eran los encargados de registrar las llegadas e informar a los visitantes de las zonas aceptadas de caza, la localización de los elíseos o zonas francas, etc. Nueva York era una ciudad demasiado grande para tener un control tan férreo como en otras, por eso el equilibrio era tan complejo entre las dos sectas. Incluso se reconocía que había más de un príncipe para la ciudad. Alistair, el Ventrue hacia el que me dirigía con tranquilidad y actitud relajada, era conocido sólo como príncipe de Manhattan.

**- Buenas noches, alteza. –** Murmuré, sabiendo que me escucharía sin necesidad de alzar la voz. – **Mi nombre es Draco y me presento ante vos como indica la tradición.** – Haciendo una ligera inclinación que sólo buscaba reconocer su posición política, los humanos ni siquiera podrían percibirlo.  
**- Buenas noches, señor Draco.** – Me saludó, estrechaba su mirada en busca de algún indicio en mi aura que le ofreciese más información acerca de mí. Mas no iba a encontrar nada, al igual que mi sire, mi aura era engañosa y podía modificarla a mi antojo. Sólo podría averiguar aquello que yo desease indicarle. – **Sed bienvenido a mis dominios. Como siempre, resulta un placer recibir a quien conoce y respeta las tradiciones de nuestra estirpe. –** Ofreciéndome un sitio en su mesa, pues le había hecho creer que pertenecía a dos generaciones más altas que la suya, por lo que no resultaba una amenaza para él.  
**- Os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, alteza. –** Tomando asiento y manteniendo un gesto de deferencia hacia su posición.  
**- Disculpad mi brusquedad, pero… ¿Qué os trae a Manhattan, señor Draco? –** Inquirió con presteza.  
**- Un sencillo encargo de mi señor… -** no mentía, mi sire me había ordenado que me alimentase. – **Es muy probable que parta antes del amanecer y no os cause grandes molestias.** – Sólo iba a zamparme algunos de sus súbditos o de sus enemigos, según se terciase la noche. – **Pero aunque mi visita sea fugaz, os debo la deferencia de presentarme e informaros de mis intenciones en vuestro territorio, alteza.  
- ¿Y en qué consiste ese encargo? –** Preguntó con arrogancia uno de los vampiros que estaba a su diestra, seguro que era el que tenía el cargo de comisario.  
**- Os ruego no tengáis en cuenta la falta de modales de mi subalterno… -** se apresuró el príncipe a subsanar el posible insulto del vampiro. Teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba siguiendo impecablemente el protocolo, siguiendo una metodología y usando un vocabulario que me hacía parecer mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era, el príncipe no deseaba que me ofendiese por ese brusco cambio de modales. **– El señor Jobs ostenta el cargo de comisario de Manhattan, comprenderéis su preocupación por si así pudiese ser de asistencia para el encargo mencionado. –** De ese modo seguía preguntando la razón del encargo, pero de un modo más sutil y educado.  
**- No os preocupéis, alteza… hace tiempo que me he acostumbrado a la costumbre de estos jóvenes, educados en un mundo mucho más acelerado y falto de los buenos modales.** – Manteniendo la idea que tenía de mi avanzada edad. – **La naturaleza del encargo es personal, Señor Jobs, pero no debéis preocuparos por mi seguridad o porque vaya a provocar altercados en vuestra ciudad. Quizás podríais indicarme las zonas menos apropiadas para moverme, de ese modo evitaremos cualquier inconveniente. ¿Os parece bien?  
- De todos es conocido que no es recomendable pasear por Central Park… -** comenzó el príncipe. **– Quizás lo mejor para vuestra seguridad es que permanecieseis en Manhattan y que no salgáis de la zona turística. -** Me dejaba claro la extensión de su territorio y las zonas en las que me estaría permitido alimentarme de ser un vampiro ordinario. Ya que no iba a quedarme por mucho tiempo, no quería arriesgarse a darme indicaciones más detalladas.

El tira y afloja de frases educadas continuó aún media hora más, el comisario no volvió a intervenir y permitió que el príncipe intentase obtener la información que deseaba de manera indirecta. Pero cuando abandoné su compañía el príncipe seguía sin saber nada de relevancia acerca de mí. Había enviado de vuelta la limusina al hotel, por lo que cogí un taxi de vuelta a la quinta avenida. Sabía que iban a enviar a más de uno a seguirme, el taxista seguro que informaría de cada uno de los destinos a que me llevase. Tomé otro taxi en la quinta, para ir a la primera, otro diferente para Broadway, caminé un trecho en dirección a Central Park, tomé otro taxi para que me dejase en el norte del enorme parque, otro más para que me bajase hasta la Avenida Madison. Todo este ajetreo era simplemente para despistar a los tres vampiros que el comisario había asignado para seguirme. Al final me adentré en las sombras en un callejón y salí en el destino que deseaba: 447 Este con la 52. Allí estaba el River Club, un de estos clubes de campo al estilo tradicional americano, en cuyo sótano se reunían varios de los vampiros locales para codearse con la flor y nata de la isla.

Mi contacto Nosferatu me había indicado que aquel era uno de los elíseos solicitados por el primogénito Toreador de la ciudad, el mismo encargado del Fusion. Esperé un rato apoyado contra uno de los árboles de la calle, no necesitaba hacer nada más, mis presas vendrían a mí sin tener que esforzarme demasiado. El primero en salir fue un joven Toreador, se sentía seguro por estar en las inmediaciones de un elíseo y no se preocupó de mirar a su alrededor, mas no me habría visto ni aunque estuviese frente a él.

Le permití avanzar con tranquilidad por la calle, le seguí a una distancia prudencial, mis pasos no producían eco alguno contra las paredes de ladrillo rojo de los edificios, nada podía delatarme a sus sentidos. Su actitud era más la de un humano despreocupado que la de un vampiro con algún tipo de experiencia con la estirpe, podría ser cosa de su clan, nunca había destacado por su actitud guerrera, más bien por su habilidad para sobrevivir aliándose con los más fuertes. Dudé un momento si se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo en la calle cuando se detuvo ante un kiosco para comprar la primera edición del New York Times, pero siguió su camino mientras leía los titulares y le daba vueltas a las llaves del coche en la mano. La presa más fácil que jamás me había encontrado, casi era como si me lo estuviesen regalando. Pero es lo que tiene nuestro mundo, tan pronto estamos sumergidos en un conflicto a vida o muerte como estamos disfrutando de un momento absolutamente anodino.

Se introdujo en un parking cercano, probablemente donde había aparcado su coche. No tuve inconvenientes para seguirlo, después de echarle un vistazo al sistema de cámaras y determinar que todas eran analógicas por lo que no debía preocuparme por dejar constancia de mi presencia en archivo alguno. A medida que se adentraba en la oscuridad del aparcamiento me di cuenta de que sus andares ya no eran tan relajados, probablemente el instinto de supervivencia empezaba a alertarle de que algo no era como todos los días. Quizás fue el que una de las bombillas titilase y se fundiese de pronto, un ligero detalle que me permití para animar un poco más la caza.

Abrió el coche con el mando y aceleró ligeramente el paso, en su mente vi claramente que tenía un arma oculta en la guantera y estaba deseoso de alcanzarla para sentirse más seguro. Me sonreí en la penumbra del aparcamiento, apenas a unos centímetros tras él, no iba a ofrecerle oportunidad alguna de abrir la portezuela de su coche. La pistola no representaba ninguna amenaza para mí, pero haría ruido al dispararse o al caer y no quería despertar demasiadas sospechas. En un rápido movimiento lo abracé inmovilizándolo contra mí e hinqué mis colmillos en su cuello. Su vitae manó con la fuerza de la sorpresa hacia mi garganta, su dulce aroma se mezcló con el del combustible y los gases de motores de combustión del garaje. Intentó zafarse de mi presa, pero no podía superar mi férreo abrazo, el sonido de su forcejeo y sus intentos de pedir ayuda se vieron apagados por un zarcillo que le amordazó de inmediato.

Drené su cuerpo con satisfacción hasta que se convirtió en un simple cascarón sin nada de interés para mí. Tomé las llaves del suelo, metí sus restos en el maletero y salí del parking con normalidad, en busca de mi siguiente presa. Me dirigí a Queens que, curiosamente, era la zona controlada por el Sabbatt, allí era más probable que me topase con la misma ralea que había atacado el castillo. El Toreador me había servido para recuperarme bastante, pero no estaría de más que aumentase mi reserva de vitae con lo que me pudiesen ofrecer los anarquistas de la zona.

Eran mucho más previsibles incluso que los de la Camarilla, encontré a una cuadrilla de Panders que rondaban un parque en el primer rodeo que di con el coche. No me tomé tantas molestias como con el Toreador. Aparqué el coche en el primer sitio que encontré y me acerqué con decisión a los cuatro Brujah que me miraban con absoluta estupefacción, no se podían imaginar que alguien no temblase de miedo al verles, sino que además avanzaba hacia ellos sin muestra alguna de preocupación. Dos de ellos tuvieron la sabia reacción de retroceder unos pasos y revisar la posibilidad de huída, el que parecía ser el líder adoptó una postura desafiante, seguramente muy útil cuando trataba con pandilleros, pero totalmente absurda cuando tienes enfrente a un antediluviano.

Estaba empezando a aburrirme y deseaba volver con mi familia y mi esposa, por eso los desconcerté más cuando, apenas a unos metros de ellos, extendí la mano e invoqué cuatro estacas de madera. Los dos más avispados no esperaron más y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en direcciones opuestas, junto al líder se quedó el que menos cerebro tenía, pues intentó cargar contra mí. Le clavé una estaca sin miramientos en todo el corazón, deteniendo su avance y dejándolo atrás para continuar con el cabecilla que vociferaba que podíamos arreglar cualquier cosa de otro modo. Seguro que llegó al cargo por medio del soborno, porque no tenía ni una fibra de guerrero en él. En lo que para él fue un parpadeo, lo tenía estacado e indefenso. Los dos corretones habían avanzado bastante, pero uno de ellos no sabía que la mejor manera de evitar que un depredador te dé alcance es correr en zig-zag, por eso, en lugar de correr tras él, le lancé una de las estacas. Di en el blanco.

Los drené, igual que había hecho con el Toreador, metí sus cuerpos en el maletero del coche y conduje hasta New Jersey para dejarlos al sol en un campo. Regresé con el coche a Manhattan, dejándolo aparcado en un punto cualquiera de la isla y cogiendo un taxi hasta el hotel. Me volvía a encontrar en perfectas condiciones para regresar al castillo. Siguiendo las instrucciones que le di al recepcionista desde el móvil, el mayordomo ya había recogido mis escasas pertenencias en un neceser de cortesía del hotel. Las abultadas carteras del ejecutivo y del Toreador sirvieron para dejarles generosas propinas tanto al mayordomo como al botones cuando abandoné la suite. Igualmente el recepcionista se llevó una buena propina por sus rápidas y acertadas gestiones durante la noche. Abandoné el hotel cuando el amanecer despuntaba en las calles de la gran manzana, pero aún había suficiente oscuridad en un callejón para que pudiese abrir un portal y regresar a Hogwarts.

Había pasado varias horas alejado, me dirigí de inmediato al Gran Comedor para enterarme del estado de los heridos. Todos habían sido trasladados a la enfermería para poder atenderles mejor. Snape y Bárbara estaban revisando los informes de los capitanes y tomando nota de los heridos y su gravedad. Mi padrino me informó de que Theo y Blaise se habían llevado a Pansy a la Torre y que no habían regresado. Harry también se había llevado a Ginebra para su cuarto.

Habían encargado a Crabe y Goyle que cuidasen de los magos, parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas con los elfos domésticos y se dedicaron a organizarlos para que no les faltase de nada a los que aún tendrían que permanecer recluidos, por su propia seguridad. Lucian y los demás no habían regresado todavía de su viaje a Méjico, no me extrañó, ellos eran muchos más y tampoco querían romper la mascarada, pero debían de estar al llegar en breve.

Bajé a las mazmorras y comprobé que Dominique y Laurent estaban ayudando a Luca con las autopsias y el registro de bajas. Justin había terminado por quedarse dormido, alguien había llevado un sofá hasta allí y le había tapado con una manta, seguramente porque el chico había insistido en hacerle compañía a Luca, preocupado por su salud. De camino a la enfermería, para saber cómo estaban llevándolo Susan, Daphne y Hannah, me encontré con Ayden.

**- ¿Qué tal fue la caza? –** Me preguntó animado.  
**- Aburrida pero fructífera. –** Resumí. - **¿Cómo se encuentra Isa? –** Preocupado por el estado de la Assamita.  
**- Sigue inconsciente. Zanaa'h y yo conseguimos sacar a todas las odaliscas de la habitación, sólo nos queda cierto gatito que se niega a separarse de ella y que muestra los colmillos cada vez que hacemos ademán de echarla.** – Con una mueca de preocupación. **– Precisamente iba a la enfermería a ver si Dirk nos podía ayudar con ella, pero ahora que estás tú, seguro que puedes encargarte de que deje descansar a mi señora.  
- ¿Sigue en forma de pantera?** – Pregunté sorprendido.  
**- Desde los colmillos hasta la cola.** – Asintió el ghoul abriendo las puertas de la enfermería.  
**- Supongo que se siente más segura así…** - aventuré encogiéndome de hombros y entrando tras él. – **O se cree que de ese modo no podéis echarla tan fácilmente.  
- Apuesto por lo segundo.** – Sonriéndose. – **Es terca como una mula. Siempre lo ha sido.  
- Bienvenido, Draco.** – Me recibió Calebros. – **Recibí un fax de mi amigo diciéndome que estabas en Nueva York, ¿qué tal te fue?  
- Bien. ¿Cómo os va a vosotros por aquí? –** Echando un vistazo para repasar las camas ocupadas.

Las camas se habían multiplicado para acoger a los guardias en la sala, muchos de ellos tenían heridas que les incapacitaban para moverse, por lo que no les quedaba más remedio que esperar a que se curasen. Algunos estaban inconscientes, como era el caso de George y Zach. Todd estaba perfectamente, organizando pastillas en una bandeja para suministrárselas a los que las necesitasen. Habían enviado a las tres chicas a dormir a la habitación de la enfermera. Poppy discutía con Lameth al fondo acerca del mejor modo de tratar a un paciente, Marco, que tenía varios huesos rotos, él los miraba frustrado porque no le dejaban moverse.

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Marco? –** Esquivando a los dos contendientes.  
**- Me he roto una pierna y están discutiendo qué brebaje tienen que hacerme tragar… -** suspiró. **– Seguro que ninguno sabe bien.** – Haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
**- ¿Me permites que te examine?** – Me ofrecí.  
**- Adelante, no creo que se enteren siquiera de que estás aquí…** - Señalando la pierna entablillada con la mano y a los dos vociferadores con la cabeza.  
**- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para fracturar tres huesos? ¿Saben ya que te has dislocado el hombro y el codo izquierdos? –** Sorprendido de que no se los hubiesen recolocado.  
**- Lo del brazo es cosa del escudo y cargar contra un ghoul de guerra, debería haber hecho caso a mi señor. Después de rebotar contra él, me pisó la pierna.  
- Te puedo recolocar el brazo en un momento, lo de la pierna llevaría un poco más y puede que te duela algo.** – Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **– Y no podrías salir corriendo, aún tendrías que esperar unas horas para poder usarla.  
- ¿A qué estás esperando pues?** – Me instó. **– No quiero tener que seguir escuchando a estos dos por más tiempo…**

Ayden me ayudó a sujetarlo para recolocarle las luxaciones del brazo y para impedir que luego se agitase mientras le arreglaba la pierna. Como había hecho con las costillas del cabo, tuve que abrir su carne para acceder al hueso y unir correctamente los fragmentos. Como con Luca, la peor parte fue cuando tuve que trabajar en su rodilla. Cuando ya estaba terminando fue cuando Lameth y Poppy se dieron cuenta de que su discusión ya no tenía sentido. La enfermera casi no pudo resistir las nauseas al verme trabajar sobre la pierna del ghoul, Lameth soltó una maldición en uno de los múltiples idiomas que conocía y se fue.

**- No se lo tengas en cuenta… -** Me dijo un sudoroso Marco por el esfuerzo de disimular el ligero dolor que estaba padeciendo, aunque me esforzaba por causarle el mínimo posible. – **Está preocupado por Lavender.  
- Me lo imagino. No está aquí. –** Comenté, esperando que me contase algo más.  
**- Le pidió a dos guardias que la llevasen a sus aposentos… -** explicó Marco.  
**- Y ahora está siendo atendida por dos de las concubinas de Haquim. –** Añadió Ayden. **– El resto está cuidando de las odaliscas heridas. Son más cabezotas que tú y no han permitido que Lameth se les acerque con sus pociones. Hablando de cabezotas…  
- Sí, lo sé. –** Le interrumpí. – **En cuanto termine voy a la torre y me ocupo de la pantera. **

Cuando al fin terminé de arreglar la pierna de Marco, seguí a Ayden hasta la Torre en la que nos alojábamos. Nada más cruzar el invisible muro de seguridad de Lameth comencé a ser consciente de todos los heridos que se encontraban descansando allí. Ginebra, Pansy, Lavender, Isabel, las odaliscas, Zach. Todos estaban inconscientes por distintas razones y empecé a comprender a Lameth, no podíamos hacer nada por acelerar su recuperación, era una impotencia a la que no estábamos acostumbrados.

En la primera planta, los aposentos de Haquim, las odaliscas que estaban bien o con heridas leves, iban de un dormitorio a otro cargando con tinas, vendajes, afeites y redomas para tratar a las que estaban en peor situación. No nos prestaron atención cuando pasamos por allí, no nos ofrecimos a ayudarlas porque se les veía bastante concentradas en lo que hacían. El segundo piso estaba vacío, era en el que se alojaban Marco y César, probablemente el ghoul volvería en cuanto lograse escaquearse de los cuidados de la enfermería, conociéndolo querría tener todo dispuesto para el regreso de su señor.

Nos detuvimos en el tercer piso, donde descansaba Isabel. Ayden abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal e hizo un gesto para que le siguiese. El cuerpo de Isabel descansaba en la gran cama que había al otro lado de la habitación. No presentaba el aspecto de alguien que hubiese caído en una batalla, la habían bañado y cambiado de ropa. En su rostro tampoco se apreciaba el trauma que había sufrido para caer en aquel letargo, tenía una expresión relajada y tranquila. Zanaa'h estaba sentada en un sofá cercano a su cama, pero la experiencia me hizo darme cuenta de que su posición había sido calculada tanto para cuidar de su señora si hiciese algún movimiento como para saltar en contra de cualquier intruso que no fuese bien recibido. Me demostró que había sido sensato dejar que fuese Ayden quien abriese la puerta y entrase primero.

El único elemento que desentonaba en todo aquello era la gran pantera que estaba recostada a los pies de Isabel, con la cabeza reclinada contra su costado. Cuando entré alzó los ojos y me examinó en busca de algún signo de amenaza, al no encontrarlo regresó a su postura inicial. Podía escuchar un suave murmullo proveniente de su garganta, era un ronroneo lento y calmado, como si de ese modo estuviese no sólo mostrando su preocupación por el estado de la vampira, sino también buscase consolarla. Exhalé un leve suspiro al darme cuenta de lo que significaba aquello, Hermione estaba muy preocupada por Isabel y resultaría complicado apartarla de su lado en ese estado.

Me fui acercando con lentitud al lecho, dejando mis manos a la vista para que ninguno de los tres entendiese aquello como una amenaza hacia la Assamita, cuando llegué a los pies de la cama extendí una de mis manos con cuidado para acariciar la cabeza de la pantera. El ronroneo cesó de inmediato y sus músculos se tensaron a la espera de mis movimientos, simplemente dejé mi mano allí, para que se fuese acostumbrando a mi presencia. No me moví hasta que no volvió a relajarse, entonces comencé a deslizar la mano de manera rítmica por su cabeza, el ronroneo regresó al poco, sus ojos se estrecharon y se relajó mucho más. Giró levemente la cabeza para indicarme que le rascase tras las orejas y así lo hice, unos minutos más tarde la alzó para que acariciase su cuello.

No tenía del todo claro cómo podía estar funcionando la mente de Hermione en ese estado, cuando nosotros nos transformamos en animales seguimos teniendo el mismo ritmo de pensamiento que cuando tenemos la forma humana, sólo adaptamos nuestras reacciones al hecho de que no podemos hablar. Tal y como se estaba comportando la pantera en aquellos momentos, me hacía pensar que en el caso de Hermione no era exactamente igual, probablemente porque ella era un animago con sus capacidades potenciadas por la sangre vampírica. Se portaba más como un gato grande que como un humano, seguramente comprendía aquello que ocurría a su alrededor mucho mejor que un felino normal, pero no dejaba de portarse como tal.

Los ghoules no protestaron por el tiempo que me estaba tomando para calmar a mi esposa, esperaron pacientemente y sin moverse mientras yo continuaba tratándola como a un gatito. Llegados a un punto me di cuenta de que ya estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a mi presencia y mis caricias, decidí que era el momento de tratarla más como a un animago que como a un gato. Con movimientos lentos me fui acuclillando para que mi rostro quedase a la misma altura que el suyo.

**- Hermione… -** la llamé. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y me observó, reconocía su nombre. – **Sé que estás preocupada por Isa, pero no puedes hacer nada ahora. –** Susurré en tono relajado. – **Seguro que a ella no le gustará saber que has permanecido en esta forma y te has negado a descansar. Tienes que recuperar tu forma humana… ella querría que no te preocupases tanto y que comieses.** – Bufó ligeramente. – **Has gastado muchas energías y tienes que comer… -** le reprendí con suavidad. – **A Isa le gusta que te alimentes como es debido… y a mí también.** – Me abstuve de usar términos abstractos y me centré en lo más básico. **– Ayden y Zanaa'h cuidarán de ella mientras vienes conmigo, ¿vale?** – Alzó la cabeza y miró a los dos ghoules. **- ¿Verdad que vais a cuidar muy bien de Isa, chicos? –** Pregunté a los dos guardianes con el mismo tono suave.  
**- Sí, Hermione, nosotros cuidaremos de Isa mientras tú no estás. –** Respondió Zanaa'h con paciencia. **– Puedes ir con tu marido y descansar un poco, luego vuelves.** – Se apresuró a asegurarle.  
**- ¿Ves? –** Volviendo a captar su atención. **– Isa no va a estar sola mientras tú vienes conmigo. –** Irguiéndome y presentando una mano con la palma hacia arriba para invitarla a venir. La acarició con una mejilla en un primitivo gesto de asentimiento.

Se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas y dio un elegante salto para bajar de la cama, se estiró igual que haría un gato y rozó el lomo contra mis piernas para indicarme que me seguiría. Di varios pasos hacia la puerta y comprobé que venía tras de mí sin protestar. Salimos de la estancia y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, sólo se detuvo un instante cuando comprobó que Ayden había cerrado la puerta. Tuve que asegurarle que era por el bien de Isabel y continuó descendiendo conmigo hacia nuestro dormitorio, en el sótano de la Torre. Al abrir la puerta entró antes que yo y se fue con paso ligero hacia la cama, subió de un salto, dio varias vueltas y luego se sentó, con el pecho pegado al colchón y las patas estiradas frente a ella, la cabeza ligeramente alzada, los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que se encontraba muy cansada e iba a dormir.

Aún faltaba un poco para que llegasen el resto de los vampiros de su partida de caza, por lo que me senté en uno de los sofás y me quedé para observarla. Tenía la esperanza de que recuperase su forma humana durante el sueño, en caso contrario necesitaríamos de la ayuda de Ennoia para devolverla a la normalidad. Me sonreí al recordar su docilidad conmigo, me alegré de llevarme tan bien con los felinos en general y que ella hubiese escogido ese animal en particular a la hora de transformarse. Muy apropiada para ella, un animal que era tanto fuerte como elegante, inteligente y con un agudo instinto. Curiosamente, un hermoso depredador, igual que aquello en lo que terminaría convirtiéndose cuando fuese abrazada.

El sopor se apoderó pronto de ella y cerró los ojos. No se inmutó cuando me levanté del sofá y salí del dormitorio. Había percibido la pronta llegada de mi sire a través de las sombras, lo que implicaría que también regresarían todos los demás con él. El día había avanzado durante nuestra ausencia, era muy probable que los más jóvenes cayesen en letargo nada más atravesar las sombras por efecto del cansancio y la presencia del sol en lo alto. Me desplacé hasta el punto en que se abriría el portal para recibirlos, la sala común de Slytherin. Mi antigua casa era la más apropiada para alojarles, no había ventanas y estaba bajo tierra.

De entre las sombras de uno de los corredores fueron saliendo los vampiros. No me había equivocado al especular que los más jóvenes caerían nada más sentir el efecto del sol. Lucita trastabilló de un modo impropio de un Lasombra, sólo el abrazo de Fátima impidió que cayese al suelo, la Assamita también comenzaba a sentir el letargo llamándola pero se mantenía por la fuerza de su voluntad. Tony apareció llevando en brazos a otra, el aguerrido Brujah y viejo conocido de Lucian cargaba en sus hombros con los dos magos, como si fuesen sacos de grano, en su rostro lucía una flamante sonrisa irónica por la situación. Sólo mis familiares y Giscard permanecían con todos sus reflejos despiertos.

**- Bienvenidos, espero que vuestra incursión haya sido provechosa. –** Los saludé.  
**- Nos fue bastante bien, gracias por recibirnos, hijo mío.** – Dijo Lucian con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su piel ligeramente más sonrosada gracias al efecto de la sangre caliente que había ingerido. **– Veo que tú también te preocupaste de alimentarte. –** Examinándome con ojo clínico.  
**- Sí, mi señor, me desplacé hasta la Gran Manzana, no quería interferir con vuestra partida de caza y allí hay suficientes vástagos, no creo que nadie eche unos cuantos de menos. –** Sonriéndome con sorna. **– Vuestros aposentos están listos para que los ocupéis.** – Dirigiéndome a Giscard con el respeto que un antiguo compañero de armas de mi sire requería. – **Si tenéis la bondad de seguirme…  
- Tú camina que yo voy detrás.** – Se carcajeó el grandullón. **– Me gusta este chiquillo tuyo, Lucian, me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad.  
- Es que nos hemos ocupado de enseñarle bien… -** Apuntó Julia unos pasos detrás de él. **– He de reconocer que es un magnífico alumno en lo que a etiqueta se refiere.  
- Yo me voy a ocupar de Zach. –** Dijo Ennoia deshaciéndose en una neblina ante nuestros ojos y desapareciendo por las rendijas de la puerta.  
**- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el castillo, Draco?** – Preguntó mi sire mientras tomaba a Lucita en brazos para que César hiciese lo mismo con Fátima, ninguna de las dos era capaz de caminar ya.  
**- Los heridos han sido trasladados a la enfermería, Crabe y Goyle están supervisando la limpieza del Gran Comedor, hemos organizado una morgue en el aula de pociones donde se están llevando a cabo el registro de bajas y las autopsias. Ginebra está siendo cuidada por Harry, Marco está en la enfermería terminando de recuperarse, Luca está mejor y se refugia en el trabajo, Dominique y Laurent se han apropiado de todo el trabajo administrativo. –** Enumeré mientras íbamos dejando a los vampiros en las habitaciones.  
**- Perfecto. ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabel? –** Preguntó con una ligera nota de preocupación.  
**- Sigue inconsciente, sus sirvientes se ocupan de ella. –** Ayudándole para acomodar a Lucita.  
**- ¿Y Hermione?  
- Sigue en forma de pantera.** – Reconocí con un suspiro de frustración. **– La dejé durmiendo en nuestra cama, tengo la esperanza de que recupere su forma humana mientras descansa.  
- No te preocupes, seguro que cuando se encuentre segura volverá a ser ella misma.** – Palmeándome en el hombro. Al salir al pasillo se dirigió al Brujah. **– Giscard, aunque sé que puedes soportar mejor que estos el sol, nos vamos a ocupar de limpiar el campo de batalla, te mereces un descanso como corresponde.** – Señalándole la habitación más cercana aún libre. – **Si nos encargamos de recoger ahora, podremos disfrutar de vuestra compañía cuando despertéis al anochecer.  
- Vale, sé que puedo descansar tranquilo mientras tú te ocupas de todo… siempre el maquinador perfecto. –** Dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda como despedida.

Les dejamos en su letargo diurno y nos dirigimos al comedor para organizar la limpieza del campo de batalla. De camino, Lucian asignó a varios guardias para custodiarles, no sólo porque se preocupase por su seguridad, también para ser el primero en enterarse de cuándo despertasen. Cuando entramos en el gran comedor nos encontramos que todo estaba impoluto, no se notaba que, apenas unas horas antes, se había convertido en un hospital de campaña. Crabe y Goyle esperaban allí ya sentados a la mesa, en su sitio de siempre. Aquellos guardias de Lucian que se encontraban bien y no estaban ocupados en ninguna tarea, también estaban sentados en las mesas de las casas. Los elfos habían realizado un trabajo fabuloso, ni siquiera Tony podría protestar por su organización, incluso habían dispuesto un ligero refrigerio para amenizar la reunión para aquellos que requerían sustento. Lucian y los demás se dirigieron a la mesa principal y dio comienzo la reunión.

**- Sé que la mayoría está deseando poder descansar, habéis luchado durante toda la noche y dedicasteis la mañana a cuidar de quienes necesitaban ayuda, pero aún queda una importante tarea que realizar.** – Inició Lucian. **– Se hace imperativo el limpiar el campo de batalla, no podemos permitir que las alimañas se alimenten de los restos ni tampoco podemos dejar que se pudran pues eso generaría enfermedades en la población cercana.** – Resumió. **– Nosotros seremos los que llevemos las tareas más pesadas,** - abarcando con un gesto a los vampiros que formaban la familia, **- a vosotros os quedará ocuparos de otras menos complejas pero necesarias igualmente. –** Exhaló un suspiro y apoyó las manos en la mesa. **– No hay modo de tratar esto de manera delicada,** - deteniendo la mirada en Hannah, Daphne, Susan... **– lo siento si no os resulta agradable, pero es necesario dejar claras las tareas.** – Se disculpó, sabía que la parte que vendría a continuación heriría muchas sensibilidades en los humanos. **– Tenemos cuerpos en distintos niveles de descomposición por todo el terreno, creo que lo más apropiado es reunirlos en un punto determinado y quemar los restos. ¿Alguna sugerencia de procedimiento? -** Preguntó a César.  
**- El habitual…** - respondió el general, encogiéndose de hombros. **– Los que se hayan convertido en polvo, los recogemos en cubos; los que aún estén descomponiéndose, se reúnen las partes más grandes para la quema; los más enteros, se apilan en carros para ser transportados. No te olvides de que podemos encontrarnos con algunos que simplemente estén empalados.** – Dirigiéndose a los demás. **– Es muy importante no retirar ninguna de esas estacas o flechas para evitar confrontaciones.** – Explicó.  
**- Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas decapitándolos por sistema, se tarda un poco más, pero es efectivo. –** Comentó Tony.  
**- Estoy de acuerdo.** – Concedió Lucian. **- ¿César?  
- Sí, aunque podemos dejar alguno para interrogarlo, ¿no crees?** – Propuso Calebros.  
**- ¿Para qué?** – Protestó Ennoia. – **Son Sabbat, son peores que amebas… la idea de decapitarlos me parece incluso demasiado compasiva, sólo estoy de acuerdo en que así nos ahorraremos el tener que enfrentarnos otra vez a ellos.  
- Aprobada la decapitación. –** Concluyó Lucian. – **Nada de interrogatorios. Lo único que haremos será saquear sus cuerpos: carteras, bisutería, cualquier objeto que lleven, puede servirnos para identificar a alguno de ellos.  
- ¿Para qué quiere identificarlos? –** Preguntó Crabe a mi lado.  
**- Muchos serán simples peones recién creados pero puede que alguno tenga un sire o chiquillo que intente reclamar algún tipo de venganza. –** Le expliqué mientras aún se ponían de acuerdo con el método a seguir para recoger los objetos. **– Los recién creados estarán en las listas de desaparecidos de algún organismo de seguridad, tendremos que encargarnos de borrar cualquier rastro que les guíe a nosotros o Hogwarts. En el caso de los demás, tendremos que ocuparnos de que no les queden ganas de reclamar nada, el método más seguro es eliminarlos.  
- Lo más apropiado es que nos encarguemos por sectores de la limpieza, los mismos en los que dividimos el campo de batalla.** – Planteó Lucian. – **Alguien tendrá que encargarse del de Isa y Haquim… ¿Voluntarios?  
- Ya me encargo yo. –** Dijo Ennoia. **– Quedan cerca del mío.  
- Nosotras te ayudaremos para terminar antes. –** Se alzó una de las concubinas.  
**- Muchas gracias, vuestra ayuda será bienvenida.** – Le sonrió la Gangrel.  
**- Quedan varios sectores que no estaban dedicados a nadie en particular…** - Apuntó Calebros. **– Aquellos que cayeron de camino aquí, en sus rencillas particulares, los que matamos con las bombas y metralletas en el perímetro más alejado, los que cayeron en nuestras trampas en torno al muro, el interior del castillo…  
- ¿César, yo me ocupo de tu sección y tú te encargas de los perímetros?** – Propuso mi sire.  
**- Me parece bien, pero necesitaré mucha ayuda, se trata de cubrir un gran terreno.** – Accedió el Ventrue. **- ¿Me prestarías algunos guardias?  
- No creo que tengan inconveniente…** - repasando con la mirada a los guardias presentes. – **Al terminar esta reunión, podéis presentaros voluntarios para ayudar al miembro que prefiráis de la familia, todos seréis apropiadamente recompensados al regresar a casa.  
- Será un placer ayudar a la familia, mi señor. –** Se alzó uno de los capitanes, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y obediencia.  
**- Todd y yo nos ocuparemos de recoger las armas y todo lo demás.** – Dijo Calebros. **– No creo que sea conveniente que queden por ahí.  
- Buena idea, tampoco queremos que queden casquillos, balas, flechas o proyectiles varios.** – Añadió Lara. **– Tendríais que ocuparos también de las bombas que no fueron activadas.  
- Eso ya lo daba por sobreentendido.** – Refunfuñó el Nosferatu.

Media hora después salíamos del comedor. Se habían aclarado todas las incógnitas acerca de cómo debíamos realizar nuestras tareas de limpieza, también se especificaron cada una de las áreas que nos tocaban a cada uno, los ghoules que nos acompañarían y cuáles serían sus funciones.

A la luz del sol el campo ofrecía un espectáculo aún más terrorífico. Cuando salimos por las puertas de la muralla interior nos encontramos con los miles de cuerpos que se pudrían ante el tenue calor del final de la primavera, con cientos de moscas sobrevolándolos y formando nubes negras de podredumbre. En mi equipo estaban Crabe, Goyle, Theo y varios soldados de Lucian. Blaise había quedado cuidando de Pansy, tampoco quería que tuviese que enfrentarse a esa tarea.

Caminamos por entre los restos de la batalla hasta llegar a las puertas de la muralla exterior, donde terminaba la sección que nos había tocado, la misma en la que había tenido que luchar junto con Lucita. Los chicos soportaron estoicamente el hedor de los cuerpos descomponiéndose, Lameth les había obligado a ponerse unos pañuelos impregnados en ungüento para evitar que enfermasen, pero eso no evitaba que viesen el resultado de la batalla. La parte más terrible de las guerras. Los soldados no tenían inconveniente alguno pues estaban entrenados para todo esto y mucho más, no en vano eran ghoules de un vampiro que había luchado en muchas guerras y que nunca descartaba volver a tener que lidiar en más.

Hice aparecer varios carros en los que apilar los cuerpos y demás restos que sembraban el camino. Para aligerar la tarea de Calebros y Todd, nosotros también tendríamos que recolectar las armas que hubiese por nuestra sección. La prueba de fuego para los chicos comenzó con el primero de los cadáveres. Se trataba de un vampiro de una generación bastante baja, tenía el rostro de un joven de escasos veinte años y reflejaba una expresión de absoluto horror. Su pecho estaba atravesado por una flecha, por lo que aún no había abrazado la muerte definitiva. Las órdenes eran muy claras y las habían impartido por una buena razón. Si arrancaba la flecha de su pecho o si ésta se desviaba durante el trayecto hacia la pira, podría saltar y atacarnos, dominado por el frenesí causado por la sed y el pánico al fuego y el sol. Sin dudarlo, desenvainé la espada y separé de un simple tajo su cabeza del tronco. Limpié la hoja en sus ropas antes de envainarla de nuevo.

Así la cabeza por lo que había quedado de cuello y la observé, no tenía ningún tatuaje o herida distintivos. Uno de los guardias llevaba una cámara de fotos y aprovechó para capturar su rostro, aquello nos valdría para buscarlo por cualquier base de datos después. En cuanto terminamos con el examen e identificación, la arrojé por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba el carro más cercano. Al ser tan antiguo, se rompió como un melón pasado al dar contra la madera, produciendo un sonido similar. Aquello provocó las arcadas en mis tres amigos, retiraron los pañuelos de sus rostros para vaciar el contenido de sus estómagos de inmediato. Los soldados se rieron por su reacción, pero no como una burla, sino porque ese era el método que ellos usaban para minimizar el impacto en sus mentes y sus cuerpos. Sorprendentemente, a mí no me afectaba ya de ese modo. Me agaché para comenzar a rebuscar en los bolsillos algún tipo de cartera u objeto que sirviese para identificarlo, encontré una billetera repleta, un tarjetero, un teléfono móvil y dos juegos de llaves. Me pregunté quién llevaría las llaves de su casa a una batalla.

**- Perdón, Draco.** – Se disculpó Theo con voz temblorosa.  
**- Tranquilo, con el tiempo te acostumbras. –** Le dijo uno de los soldados palmeándole en la espalda. **– Ahora ponte manos a la obra, o no terminaremos nunca.  
- ¿Por qué no os encargáis de saquear los cuerpos mientras nosotros los lanzamos contra los carros? También podéis encargaros de hacer las fotos a los que estén más enteros** – Le sugerí. **– Empezad por las armas, será más fácil. – **Comenté al ver cómo la piel de Crabe y Goyle se volvía amarillenta otra vez al plantearse que tenían que tocar un cadáver.

Con dificultad se dedicaron a rebuscar entre la maleza y los cuerpos desmembrados las distintas armas que los vampiros habían traído para aniquilarnos. Theo fue el primero en atreverse a revisar los bolsillos de una chaqueta, conteniendo esta vez las nauseas, así compaginaron la recogida de los objetos con la limpieza del campo. Ninguno tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para ponerse a retratar los cadáveres, por lo que esa tarea quedó en manos del mismo guardia de antes. Entre los ghoules y yo fuimos apilando los cuerpos y los pedazos de carne que encontrábamos. Mientras lo hacía me daba cuenta de lo poco que me estaba afectando aquello.

Para mis amigos apenas hacía un año en el que me habían visto como un despojo de lo que había sido, manipulado por un tirano, torturado por mi tía, vapuleado por mi padre. Sin embargo, ahora era un vampiro poderoso que recogía piernas y brazos como si fuesen meros troncos de madera y los lanzaba en los carros. Al haberme alimentado apropiadamente, no me afectaba el aroma de la sangre reseca o coagulándose en los charcos formados por los tajos que les había propinado a cada uno de aquellos vampiros. No dudaba en cortar las cabezas de todos aquellos que me encontraba empalados y aún enteros. Más de una vez sentí sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda, también los respingos que daban en las ocasiones en que desenvainaba la espada, igualmente escuchaba los latidos acelerados de sus corazones cuando me giraba y los encontraba mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y respeto. Ya no era el mismo compañero de la infancia. Ahora podían ver en qué me había convertido realmente: en un vampiro. No se trataba ya de reuniones para tomar el té con gente rara, o banquetes repletos de manjares, ahora había muerte, destrucción, sangre, carne… pero sobre todo muerte.

Avanzaba el día y nosotros nos acercábamos cada vez más a la muralla interior en el proceso de limpiar los cuerpos en nuestra zona. Entonces fue cuando Pansy y Blaise hicieron acto de presencia. Ella caminaba tranquila y altiva por entre los despojos, Blaise aún mostraba el nerviosismo en su mirada, pero no podía dejarla sola cuando yo le había ordenado que se ocupase de ella. Seguro que Pansy había insistido en venir a ayudarnos y a él no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Los soldados y yo nos carcajeamos al ver el método de mi amiga para echarnos una mano. Alzó con su varita uno de los cuerpos, lo sacudió para que todas sus pertenencias cayesen al suelo y lo lanzó con un gesto en el carro.

**- Pansy, la titiritera…** - negué con la cabeza acercándome a ella para darle un abrazo. **– Me alegra que estés mejor, cariño.  
- Fue un golpecito de nada, me siento un poco avergonzada por haber caído así…** - encogiéndose de hombros. – **Pero no puedo ser perfecta, ¿no?  
- ¿Estás segura de que puedes ayudarnos? ¿No será perjudicial para tu herida?** – Acariciando su cabello.  
**- Bah… -** Restándole importancia con un gesto. **- ¿Este rasguñito de nada? No me impide mover la varita, como has visto.** – Haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. **– Algunos se han olvidado de cómo usar la magia…** - lanzándoles una mirada despreciativa a los tres magos que no habían echado mano de sus varitas en ningún momento. – **Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien… estos no tienen remedio, mejor dejamos de perder el tiempo y nos ponemos manos a la obra.**

Cada vez que se llenaba uno de los carros me tocaba llevarlo a la entrada de la muralla. En estos viajes podía ver cómo les iba a los demás, cada uno teníamos un sistema, tan distintos como nosotros mismos. Ennoia se dedicaba a recorrer su amplísimo territorio a carreras, recolectando todos los cuerpos y restos, dejándoselos apilados a los ghoules para que se encargasen de procesarlos como correspondía. Tony se centraba en la magia, no tocaba ninguno de los despojos, Bárbara dirigía a los soldados en las tareas, ambos de espaldas a los carros, sin mirar cómo se colocaban los despojos, pues sabían que podía disparar esa parte de sí mismos que les obligaría a organizarlo todo desde cero. César arrimaba el hombro junto a los soldados, igual que yo, obligando a Marco a estar sentado en una silla contabilizando sus progresos. Lucian y Lara se encargaban sobre todo de los ghoules de guerra, mientras que sus guardias hacían el resto. El método más original era el de Julia, mientras se acicalaba las uñas dirigía a sus zombis en las distintas tareas y sólo tenía como apoyo a un guardia para que realizase las fotografías.

Tardamos varias horas en tenerlo todo dispuesto como queríamos, pero al fin reunimos todos los cadáveres en dos grandes pilas, varios carros con sus pertenencias fueron introducidos en el recinto que rodeaba al castillo, para su posterior registro. Sabía que íbamos a quemarlos, pero no tenía muy claro cómo tenían pensado hacerlo. El fuego debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para calcinar huesos, derretir metal y borrar todo rastro de nuestros enemigos, pero debíamos tener cuidado de que no se extendiese. Mi sire me sonrió e hizo un gesto invitándome a ser yo quien incendiase las pilas.

**- Vamos, chaval, que yo te echo una manita… -** dijo Tony pasando un brazo por mis hombros. **– Tú enciende la mecha, yo me encargo de que se mantenga.**

Igual que cuando me había enfrentado a los ghoules de guerra en el asalto al tren, enfoqué toda mi energía en mis manos para crear en ellas dos bolas de fuego tan poderosas como para destruir todo aquello. Fueron creciendo desde el tamaño de una avellana hasta convertirse en dos grandes orbes de fuego. Los arrojé con fuerza hacia el centro de las montañas de cuerpos, impactaron como si hubiese lanzado dos globos llenos de fuego, estallando y extendiéndose por toda la superficie hasta rodearlas completamente como si de dos mantos de llamas se tratase. Entonces fue cuando se vio lo que quería decir Tony con lo de "echarme una manita". En cuestión de unos segundos vimos la evolución de los fuegos a lo largo de horas hasta que no quedaron más que dos montículos de cenizas humeantes.

**- ¿Ya terminasteis todos? –** Dijo Lameth acercándose desde la puerta que había practicado en la muralla para que resultase más cómodo el ir y venir.  
**- Sí… es todo tuyo. –** Le dijo Tony con una sonrisa.  
**- Nuestro, Tony, nuestro.** – Se sonrió el atlante. – **No me vendrá mal la ayuda de un druida para la tarea que nos queda.  
- Si insistes…** - poniendo los ojos en blanco y exhalando un suspiro de fastidio.  
**- ¿Deseas ayudarnos también, Draco? –** Me ofreció Lameth.  
**- Lo que quieras… pero… ¿a qué te refieres? –** Pregunté con curiosidad.  
**- Ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera limpieza, esto no era más que un mero trámite para facilitar nuestra tarea.** – Abrió los brazos para abarcar todo el campo embarrado de sangre. – **Tenemos que devolver el esplendor a los campos y los bosques, conseguir que esta batalla no sea más que un recuerdo pasajero, cerrar las heridas que hemos causado al entorno… -** Me explicó Lameth.  
**- Que nos pongamos ecologistas, en una palabra.** – Resumió Tony. – **A mí me tiene pillado por mi vena druídica, tú aún estás a tiempo de salvarte…  
- ¿Acaso deseas que tus compañeros magos vean lo que hemos hecho con los terrenos del colegio?** – Me preguntó el atlante.  
**- Ahí te ha pillado. –** Dijo Tony.  
**- Si somos tres, terminaremos antes. –** Protestó exasperado Lameth.  
**- Vale, que sí, tú tranquilo, que el chaval y yo ayudaremos… -** Lo tranquilizó el druida.  
**- Estoy a tu servicio para lo que desees, Lameth.** - No tenía del todo claro lo que Lameth esperaba de mí, él y Tony parecían muchísimo más seguros de lo que había que hacer en estos casos.  
**- Supongo que quieres que me encargue de todo lo verde, ¿no?** – Refunfuñó Tony mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hacia un promontorio. - **¿Y si tú te encargas del lago y los alrededores, muchacho? Así le dejamos las estructuras al fanático de la arquitectura. **

Una ligera brisa se arremolinó entre sus pies, secando la hierba que había debajo, tiñéndose con la sangre y el barro, creciendo con la voluntad del druida, convirtiéndose en una especie de tornado con él en su ojo. Todos observamos asombrados cómo Tony se acuclillaba y acariciaba lentamente la hierba. El tornado siguió creciendo, pero no como uno normal, no se alzó hasta unirse a las nubes del cielo, sino que aumentó su radio. Pronto no pudimos ver a Tony a través del rugiente viento repleto del barro ensangrentado que recogía a su paso.

Miré en dirección del atlante, en busca de algún tipo de indicación, se sonrió ante mi expresión asustada ante el inmenso poder mágico mostrado por Tony. Me palmeó un hombro y avanzó en dirección opuesta al druida, mirando hacia donde había estado la cabaña de Hagrid que había sufrido durante la batalla. Extendió el brazo y pronto las piedras se alzaron en el aire para regresar al sitio que habían ocupado originalmente, las vigas de madera que sustentaron el tejado se volvieron a entrecruzar y sobre ellas se formó una rejilla de distintas maderas. Lameth no iba a reconstruir el tejado, sino que iba a crear uno completamente nuevo, igual que estaba haciendo varias modificaciones a la estructura original de la casa, ampliándola y mejorándola, seguramente.

Mi misión era limpiar todo lo referente al lago y no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer exactamente. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia allí. En ese momento echaba de menos a mi esposa, Hermione, seguro que ella sería mucho más capaz para esa tarea. Era la detallista y la ecologista de los dos. Me crucé con el torbellino de Tony, al contrario de lo que supuse inicialmente, no tenía gran fuerza, pues se encontraba completamente bajo el férreo control del druida. Al pasar al otro lado de aquella muralla de viento y suciedad, me topé con un paisaje asombroso e idílico. Las praderas habían retomado el verdor apropiado para junio, cada brizna de hierba había crecido hasta una medida que hacía que caminar sobre ella fuese como pisar una alfombra deliciosamente mullida. Se encontraba salpicado por miríadas de florecillas multicolores y a los pies de la muralla crecían enredaderas cubiertas de vistosas flores.

Así como Tony era el epicentro del torbellino de viento, también era el foco de otra marea que se extendía por todos los terrenos. Escasamente un metro por detrás del viento, la hierba se volvía más verde y crecían las plantas y flores. Los árboles se alzaban robustos de la nada, ramas partidas se volvían a unir a sus troncos, las copas estallaban en todo su esplendor. Aunque estaba tratando con elementos propios de la naturaleza y que tenían una cierta tendencia al caos, se notaba que la mente de Tony siempre tenía el orden presente pues, incluso para aquellos troncos que nacían naturalmente torcidos, formaban curvas perfectas, cada brizna de hierba era idéntica, incluso se podía leer un patrón en la aparición de las flores.

Se adivinaban los bordes del bosque prohibido y ahí fue cuando quedé aún más arrobado por el poder del druida. El bosque siempre había sido una presencia por sí mismo, como si tuviese vida propia, una mente oscura y taciturna que no invitaba a entrar en él. Era como si Tony estuviese insuflándole vida a cada uno de los árboles que lo poblaban, rejuveneciéndolos sin por ello desmerecer la postura que habían adoptado a lo largo de los siglos: les estaba devolviendo la fuerza perdida con el tiempo.

La lechucería quedaba de camino hacia el lago, así fue cómo pude ver la transformación a la que Lameth la estaba sometiendo, junto con el proceso de limpieza de Tony. Estaba quedando como nueva, igual que había hecho con la cabaña del guardabosques, la ampliaba y mejoraba la estructura principal. Tony eliminaba el liquen de las piedras, la suciedad propia de los cientos de aves que la utilizaban como morada, la sangre que había sido derramada en ella o en las cercanías.

Volví a atravesar el remolino de viento y me quedé desolado por el aspecto que tenía todo a mi alrededor. Entendí entonces que nuestra tarea resultaba vital para devolverle la majestuosidad que siempre había tenido el castillo y sus alrededores. Así es que, cuando llegué al lago tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Igual que ellos, tenía que situarme en el punto apropiado para llevar a cabo mi misión. Me adentré en las aguas teñidas por la sangre vertida y descendí hacia el centro mismo del lago. Allí estaba la morada de los habitantes del lago, muchas de sus edificaciones habían sufrido daños, sus habitantes se escondían tras muros caídos, pero un grupo de sirenos hicieron acto de presencia con sus lanzas, amenazándome por considerarme enemigo.

"_Vengo a ayudar."_ Proyecté en sus mentes. _"La batalla ha terminado y ahora es el momento de devolverlo todo a como estaba."_ Mostrando las palmas de mis manos como gesto de buena voluntad.

Mas no sólo era para tranquilizarlos sino para concentrarme y comenzar a crear una pequeña cúpula de aire a mi alrededor para tener una mayor libertad de movimientos. Lo primero de todo era limpiar el agua, me centré en aquella que rodeaba la cúpula en desear que estuviese limpia. No tenía un control como el de Lameth y Tony para controlar mi magia aumentada con mi sangre, aunque pronto apareció una ligera capa de agua libre de suciedad en torno a la burbuja de aire. Me concentré todavía más en ese fin y lentamente fui aumentando el radio de acción de mi magia, borrando toda impureza del agua. Era complicado, pues no podía simplemente desear que el agua fuese pura, toda la población del lago, tanto natural como sobrenatural, estaba basado en un ecosistema que consideraba el limo y las impurezas habituales como normales, muchos incluso las necesitaban para sobrevivir. Pronto me vi adentrándome en las mentes de todos los habitantes inteligentes del lago para poder arañar los conocimientos necesarios para no afectar a su ecosistema durante el proceso.

No sé cuánto tardé, me pareció una eternidad, pero el agua estaba limpia y podía ver un ligero rayo de luz anaranjada atravesar las aguas hasta donde me encontraba. Era entonces el momento de reparar los daños en los edificios, alcé muros, reconstruí torres, reparé arcos y la pequeña ciudad regresó a la normalidad. Quizás influido por lo que había visto hacer a los otros dos, también limpié de suciedad las paredes y modifiqué ligeramente algunas formaciones, ampliándolas y asegurándolas mejor.

Quedaba aún otra tarea por hacer. La más compleja de todas. Repoblar la flora y fauna del lago que se había visto afectada por la invasión y nuestras medidas de defensa. Haciendo uso de la información que había tomado de sus mentes, me concentré en aquellas especies que habitaban las aguas del lago y me propuse multiplicarlas hasta un punto que no afectase al equilibrio pero que sirviese para compensarles por tantas vicisitudes que les habíamos hecho pasar.

Cuando terminé, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, jadeante por el esfuerzo que había exigido a mi mente y a mi magia. El escudo de aire no era para mi seguridad, no necesito respirar, pero había servido a mis propósitos, ahora también había mermado su tamaño, casi no cabía en él. Los sirenos me miraron estupefactos, igual que miraban en derredor todo lo que había hecho.

"_Sentimos mucho haber sido la causa de tantos problemas."_ Me disculpé en nombre de todos nosotros. _"No se repetirá, os lo puedo asegurar. Si tenéis heridos o necesitáis ayuda de algún tipo, sólo tenéis que pedirlo y alguien vendrá para asistiros"_

Las aguas se cerraron nuevamente sobre mí y regresé caminando tranquilamente bajo el agua hacia la orilla. Al emerger, vi cómo el proceso de Tony ya había finalizado. En torno al lago todo presentaba el aspecto de un paraíso terrenal, bañado por la rojiza luz del atardecer. De camino al castillo pude ver cómo la muralla secundaria que Lameth había alzado para que actuase de defensa también había sido modificada. Las torres permanecían, aunque sus ventanas se habían ampliado para dejar pasar la luz a través de ellas. En lugar de ser ahora una recia muralla de piedra, se había convertido en una maravillosa consecución de arcos decorados con complicados dibujos en la piedra. Sobre ellos estaba un paseo que unía las torres, protegido por una baranda de troncos entretejidos que permitían pasar la luz. Las enredaderas de Tony subían hasta ella y la cubrían con un manto de flores que brillaban al atardecer.

En verdad que habían devuelto la majestuosidad a Hogwarts. Antes tenía un aspecto regio, pero se le notaba como si fuese un edificio anciano, sin embargo ahora el castillo y sus alrededores refulgían como si acabasen de ser concebidos. Casi deseaba que los magos que estaban ahora en el refugio pudiesen verlo con sus propios ojos y así se tragasen todos sus pensamientos de amargura y desdén hacia nosotros.

Los demás no habían estado ociosos mientras nosotros arreglábamos el estropicio de la batalla. En el comedor se había organizado el proceso de revisión de las pertenencias de todos los enemigos y su correspondiente identificación. Nada más entrar había varias mesas en las que se separaban cuidadosamente los objetos según sus características. Enfrente, mi sire y varios capitanes examinaban las armas. Aquellas que podían ser reutilizadas se guardaban en cajas con presteza, las que habían quedado inservibles, mi sire las inutilizaba por completo y las arrojaba a un contenedor cercano. No pude dejar de notar la rapidez que se estaban dando en aquella tarea en particular, supuse que querían terminar cuanto antes para no tener aquel arsenal cuando nuestros invitados despertasen de su letargo diurno. Por mucho que fuesen nuestros aliados durante la batalla, era mejor evitar tentaciones. En otra mesa, uno de los guardias descargaba las fotos de las tarjetas de memoria de las cámaras en un pequeño portátil, para poder examinarlas después y contrastarlas con los documentos identificativos o las listas de desaparecidos.

Lameth y Tony estaban sentados en la tarima, agotados igual que yo por el esfuerzo al que nos habíamos sometido. Al principio iba a reunirme con ellos, pero lo reconsideré y preferí reunirme con mi esposa que esperaba en el dormitorio. Di media vuelta y tomé el camino que me llevaría a la torre, nadie me dijo nada por ese cambio de sentido, todos estaban demasiado ocupados y supongo que decidieron que ya había hecho mi parte por aquel día. Cuando llegaba a la puerta que comunicaba los pasadizos bajo la torre con la cámara que era nuestro dormitorio, me detuve y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Hermione ya estuviese en su aspecto humano, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar que aún mantuviese su presencia felina. En aquellos momentos necesitaba de la dulzura de mi esposa, de su ternura y comprensión, no de la silenciosa compañía de un enorme gato.

Abrí la puerta y me acerqué al lecho con cuidado para no despertarla. Contuve un suspiro de alivio al encontrar a Hermione acurrucada sobre las mantas. Aún llevaba su traje de combate, pero no había rastro del casco, probablemente se había caído durante su transformación. Su leonina cabellera se derramaba sobre la almohada, su ceño estaba fruncido por lo que fuese que estuviese soñando. Subí a la cama lentamente y me recosté a su lado para observar cómo dormía. Sabía que al despertar tendría un millar de preguntas y que querría que le pusiese al día de todo lo ocurrido. Tendría que conformarme con los pocos minutos de paz que me estaban concediendo tanto mis obligaciones como su sueño.

Anochecía en el exterior, los vampiros se alzaban en las dependencias de Slytherin. Tenía que despertarla y no podíamos demorarnos en demasía para reunirnos con la gente en el comedor. Deslicé un dedo por su mejilla con suavidad, siguiendo el contorno de su mandíbula hasta su mentón, dibujando lentamente sus labios. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

**- Estás cansado. –** Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. - **¿Qué ha ocurrido? –** La primera pregunta, sabía que no iba a tardar demasiado.  
**- Hemos recogido el estropicio que organizamos. Te he echado mucho de menos.** – Sonreí. – **Por lo que sé, Isa sigue igual.** – Adelantándome a su siguiente pregunta. **– Es muy probable que su estado no cambie hasta que no regresen Aaliyah, AJ y Haquim.** – Aventuré. – **Los magos siguen encerrados en el sótano, para su propia seguridad mientras aún estén aquí nuestros aliados durante la batalla, aquellos a los que conocerás en cuanto salgamos de aquí.** – Me miró sonriente y se acercó un poco más a mí. **– ¿Me he dejado algo?  
- ¿Cuándo te has convertido en un vampiro tan responsable y serio?** – Me preguntó antes de besarme con dulzura.  
**- Supongo que al mismo tiempo que me convertía en la "Antorcha Humana" para apartar a los enemigos de mi mujer, la "Pantera Negra".** – Esbozando un amago de sonrisa. **– Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí, contigo. Pero no es posible, tenemos que presentarnos en el comedor, cuanto antes. **

Aceptó con renuencia a levantarse, se movió con torpeza al principio, al parecer echaba de menos la agilidad del cuerpo felino, pero un rápido baño sirvió para desentumecer sus músculos. Tuvo un ligero momento de duda ante el armario. ¿Qué te pones para ser presentada ante un grupo de vampiros extraños? Confiaba en que supiese encandilarlos igual que al resto de la familia, pero no descartaba que pudiese haber algún tipo de roce con alguno de ellos. Desconfiaba sobre todo del callado Otto. Al final se decidió por un atuendo informal, vaqueros, una blusa y una chaqueta, con zapatos cómodos.

Al entrar en el comedor no había rastro del botín de la batalla. Se habían dispuesto varias mesas circulares rodeadas de sillas, con una mesa en un extremo con un buffet diverso para aquellos que necesitasen comer. Ante la presencia de Hermione, Lucian se puso en pie y nos invitó a acercarnos a su mesa. Allí estaban el Brujah, el Tremere, Lameth y una sonriente Lavender. Me alegró ver que ya estaba completamente repuesta.

**- Buenas noches, querida mía.** – La saludó mi sire, envolviéndola en un paternal abrazo y besando su frente. **- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Menos feral?** – Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Mucho mejor, Lucian, gracias. Siento haber sido un inconveniente para todos vosotros y no poder ayudaros como correspondía. –** Se disculpó. Le había contado todo lo que habíamos tenido que hacer en tan poco tiempo y se sintió mal por ser un estorbo o por no poder estar con nosotros.  
**- No has sido molestia ninguna, cariño.** – Lo mismo que le había repetido mil veces de camino. **– Y tú eres la razón principal por la que más nos afanamos en arreglarlo todo, queremos ver tu rostro de sorpresa cuando veas lo que hicimos en el exterior. ¿Verdad, Dirck?  
- Por supuesto, aunque me perdonarás si te digo que me he esmerado más por obtener la sonrisa de mi dulce Lavender. –** Comentó el atlante, sin soltar la cintura de su protegida.  
**- Ahora permíteme que te presente a dos antiguos amigos míos que decidieron participar en nuestra refriega. Giscard de Caen y Roland de Friburgo.** – Ambos vampiros realizaron ligeros movimientos de cabeza, sabían que Lucian no le prestaría tanta atención a una simple muchacha y mucho menos se molestaría en presentarlos formalmente, si no fuese alguien importante para él. **– Caballeros, les presento a mi futura chiquilla, Hermione Granger – Malfoy, pues también es la esposa de mi ya chiquillo, Draco.  
- Es un placer conocerles y les doy las gracias por haber acudido en ayuda de mis familiares en estos momentos difíciles.** – Los saludó a su vez Hermione, realizando una inclinación ligeramente más profunda que la suya, pero no mucho más. Pronto sería una Lasombra y no podía concederles más consideración que la debida. Pude ver un ligero brillo de orgullo en la mirada que mi sire le dirigió cuando mostro la cortesía apropiada y correctamente medida.  
**- ¿Ya comienzas a educarla en los pantanosos entresijos de la política y aún no la has convertido, Lucian? –** Replicó el Tremere.  
**- En absoluto, Roland.** – Sonrió Lucian. **– Le sale de manera natural, ¿no es maravilloso?  
- Vosotros y vuestras intrigas… -** negó el Brujah con la cabeza. **– Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita. Me resultas familiar, ¿nuestros caminos se han cruzado alguna vez?  
- No que yo sepa, Maese de Caen.**

Lara parecía revolotear por todo el comedor, deteniéndose en todas las mesas y en ninguna en particular, haciendo el papel de perfecta anfitriona, manteniendo a todos satisfechos y tranquilos. Ahora mismo estaba en una mesa ocupada por los Assamitas desconocidos, Fátima y Lucita. En otra mesa más alejada estaban Tony y Julia, con una de las gemelas, otra chica y el desconocido Otto. El resto de las mesas estaba repartido de un modo más habitual. Ennoia y Zach con sus amigos de Hufflepuff y Luca, ocupaban una. Mis ghoules con el resto de los de Slytherin, estaban en otra. Las odaliscas formaban su siempre cerrado club privado. Otto y Calebros con Marco y César. La última de las mesas ocupadas era en la que estaban los ghoules de mi sire, con Bárbara haciéndoles compañía.

**- ¡Hermione, hija mía! –** Lara la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos. **– Tienes que venir conmigo, todos quieren comprobar que estás bien y que no te queda ningún rasgo felino.** – La apartó momentáneamente y le miró el trasero sin pudor. **– Por lo menos, no te ha quedado cola.  
- ¿Tanto temes lo que podamos contarle a la joven, Deveraux, que tienes que inventarte una excusa tan burda para sacarla de en medio? –** Se burló el Tremere.  
**- No creo que ese sea el temor de mi sire, Maese de Friburgo…** - le repliqué. – **Mi esposa es muy querida por todos los integrantes de mi familia, nos preocupamos seriamente por su estado cuando no quiso abandonar su forma de Pantera Negra tras la lucha. Lo más probable es que Lara no quiera que os veáis importunados por todos aquellos que se acercarán para informarse de su salud.  
- ¿Es eso cierto, jovencita, puedes realizar una transformación completa de ese tipo? –** El Tremere miró a mi esposa con creciente interés, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de nosotros.  
**- Sí, Maese de Friburgo, he tenido la bendición de las enseñanzas de la propia Ennoia para poder convertirme en lo que, nosotros los magos, denominamos Animago. –** Le respondió Hermione, con un leve rastro de cautela en medio de tanta educación.  
**- Veo que no he tenido que acudir en tu ayuda, cariño.** – Dijo Ennoia al acercarse a nosotros.** - Cuando dispongamos de tiempo, quizás durante los preparativos para vuestra boda, estaría encantada de discutir contigo todo lo que has experimentado en esa potente forma animal de tu elección.  
- Será delicioso poder contarte todo, Ennoia.** – Tomando su mano, dispuesta a acompañarla hasta su mesa, queriendo huir de una situación incómoda.  
**- ¿Ennoia?** – Exclamó el gigante Brujah. - **¡Imposible! Se dice que Ennoia es una bestia salvaje que vaga por las selvas amazónicas, destrozando a todo el cainita que se cruce en su camino.  
- Sí, eso se dice.** – Sólo había percibido esa misma frialdad al hablar en Isabel, me costó contener el escalofrío que recorrió mi espinazo en esa simple frase que implicaba una amenaza considerable. – **También se dice que los Brujah son simple carne de cañón y que los Tremere son magos frustrados.** – No quiero tener a Ennoia enfadada conmigo. Ahora fue Hermione quien, deliberadamente, tiró de la mano de Ennoia para alejarse de cualquier discusión. Supongo que debemos dar gracias a la tendencia de la Gangrel de proteger a mi esposa, pues la siguió y se olvidó de toda posible afrenta.  
**- Giscard, te agradecería que, en lo sucesivo, te callases cualquier alusión a los posibles orígenes de los componentes de mi familia.** – Le advirtió Lucian después de soltar el aliento que había contenido. **– Nos ahorrarías muchos inconvenientes, entre ellos tener que tratar el tema de tu muerte definitiva.  
- ¿Estás de broma? –** El Brujah lo miró con asombro. **- ¿Me quieres hacer creer que esa jovencita es uno de los más temibles antediluvianos?  
- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos tenido que explicar que, en nuestra estirpe, las apariencias pueden resultar en grado sumo engañosas? –** El Tremere también estaba suspirando. **– Haz caso a Lucian y cierra tu bocaza de normando palurdo. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo que nunca más volveré a seguirte!** – Persignándose y murmurando gracias a dios por haberle mantenido con vida.  
**- ¿Aún no has abandonado tu Fe, Roland?** – Preguntó con sorna mi sire.  
**- Jamás, cada noche soy perfectamente consciente del regalo impío del que disfruto, sabiendo que mi alma arderá en los fuegos del infierno mil veces… pero te recuerdo que mi Fe nos ha librado de muchas vicisitudes, sobre todo cuando aún no habías alcanzado tu estatus de gran señor sobre todo lo oscuro. –** Sonriendo con malicia.  
**- Las barcas… -** rememoró mi sire, carcajeándose por una vieja broma que no todos entendíamos.  
**- ¿Al final quién se llevó la maldita espada? –** Preguntó Giscard. – **Porque yo terminé perdiéndome por tantas veces que cambió de manos.  
- ¿Acaso no la reconociste en medio de la batalla?** – Se burló Lucian.  
**- ¿No se la habías entregado a tu señor Monçada tras robarla de nuestra cámara de seguridad?** – Inquirió Roland.  
**- No la robé, ya era mía, lo que pasa es que permití que tú te encargases del transporte al continente.** – Replicó mi sire. – **Se la entregué en su momento, pero unos cuantos siglos más tarde decidí que era mejor que la guardase yo, Monçada no es un guerrero, con él sólo cogería polvo.  
- ¿Alguien puede realmente fiarse de ti?** – Preguntó Roland tomando un sorbo de una copa de sangre.  
**- Por supuesto, mi familia y aquellos que están a mi cargo. ¿No es cierto, Dirk?** – Tomando él también un sorbo de su copa.  
**- La Fortaleza es el único lugar en que podemos estar tranquilos y todos te agradecemos que nos hayas permitido unirnos a ti, Lucian. –** Respondió el atlante. –** En verdad que ninguno de los que moran bajo tu techo puede dudar que serás el primero en saltar para repeler a cualquier enemigo que amenace esa paz.  
- Pero la Fortaleza es inexpugnable, cielito…** - murmuró Lavender. **- ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para intentar atacarnos allí?  
- Los hay que lo intentaron varias veces…** - comentó el atlante con una sonrisa. **– Por supuesto que lo único que consiguieron fue la muerte.  
- ¿Y qué hay que hacer para conseguir un cuarto en tu casa?** – Preguntó ingenuamente el Brujah.  
**- Vivir de día, comprometerse a seguir mis reglas y… estar muy cerca de Caín.**

La puerta se abrió de improviso para permitir la entrada de Aaliyah y Haquim, los dos iban con paso tranquilo y relajado. Como siempre, iban discutiendo entre los dos en un dialecto del farsi, desaparecido hacía siglos, pero que los de la familia habíamos aprendido con el tiempo. Igual que habíamos aprendido atlante, celta, latín, griego clásico, occitano y lo que sea que se llame el idioma natal de Ennoia.

_**- La chica se merecía tener su parte del infiel. –**_ Protestaba Aaliyah.  
_**- Te digo que tendríais que haberme dejado a mí solo el torturar a ese insecto.**_ – Le rebatía Haquim.  
_**- Y no habría durado ni un suspiro, tal cómo estabais los dos… -**_ Le bufó su esposa. _**- ¡Menos mal que estaba yo para conteneros! Mira que querer drenar a ese repugnante gusano nada más alcanzarlo… -**_ negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa con la comida, haciendo caso omiso de todos los presentes.  
_**- Bueno, vale, admito que tenía un poco de prisa al principio, pero luego sí que se me fueron ocurriendo algunas variantes interesantes… -**_ Aceptó el Rey de los Asesinos. _**- ¡Estoy harto de que siempre os metáis en todo lo que hago!  
- Querido, si no lo hiciésemos haría mucho tiempo que habrías perdido el sentido o convertido en una uva pasa en letargo.**_ – Escogiendo varios platos y llevándolos a una mesa solitaria._** – Pero te reconozco que tuviste algunas buenas ideas.  
- ¡Y no te pongas tan altanera con lo de aguantar para rematar a esa escoria! Al final fuiste tú quien le dio el golpe de gracia.**_ – Sentándose enfurruñado frente a ella.  
_**- ¡Si no me dejabais meter baza! ¿Te extraña que me hartase y quisiese tener al menos la satisfacción de rematarlo?**_ – Acusándolo con el tenedor. _**– Entre tú y Ziva os dedicasteis a torturarlo, justo era que a mí me tocase el placer de enviarlo al velo eterno.**_

Sólo se escuchaba su discusión en el comedor, pues todos se habían quedado mirándolos sorprendidos. Lo más divertido era ver a los dos Assamitas que se nos habían unido y a Fátima. La antigua disimulaba como podía, aunque se le notaba incómoda por ver a su señor y a una de sus esposas discutiendo tan acaloradamente en público. Los dos jóvenes no podían cerrar la boca de la sorpresa al encontrarse tan cerca con el cabeza de su clan.

**- Empiezo a comprender por qué esa Fortaleza es tan deseable y al mismo tan imposible de conquistar, Lucian.** – Roland apuró su copa y la posó con cuidado en la mesa. – **Supongo que estarás deseando que nos vayamos para terminar de adecentar todo esto y sacar a los rehenes que tienes en el sótano.** – Poniéndose en pie. – **No os importunaremos más, gracias por la diversión, por el paseíto y por el descanso. ¡Vamos, Giscard, coge tus juguetes y mueve tu enorme corpachón!  
- No es necesario que os vayáis tan apresuradamente, Roland…** - La hospitalidad natural de mi sire comenzaba a salir a la luz.  
**- No te molestes, Lucian. Sabemos perfectamente que el grandullón terminará por soltar algo inapropiado y luego lo lamentaremos mucho. Intentaré acercarme por tus dominios para hacerte una visita de cortesía, siempre que admitas visitas, claro.** – Estrechando el brazo de mi sire como se hacía antaño.  
**- Siempre serás bienvenido para una visita fugaz, pero te agradecería que avisases primero…** - señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Tony. **– Para que no te lleves sorpresas desagradables.**

Nos despedimos de ellos en la escalinata principal del castillo, partían andando en dirección a la puerta principal custodiados por los guardias de Lucian para abrirles el paso y cerrar las puertas tras ellos. No se me escaparon las miradas que Calebros y mi sire intercambiaron, seguramente les habían colado algún tipo de dispositivo localizador en algún sitio para continuar monitorizándolos una vez hubiesen atravesado la muralla exterior.

**- ¡Ya se fueron las visitas! –** Suspiró Lara con alivio. **– No es muy tarde, supongo que podríamos devolver a los magos a sus dormitorios correspondientes. ¿Draco, te importaría encargarte de que el traslado se produzca de manera tranquila? Mañana estamos a tiempo de comunicarles las bajas y el resultado final de la batalla.  
- No hay problema. –** Asintiendo.  
**- Voy contigo.** – Se ofreció Hermione, siguiéndome por el pasadizo que conducía hacia el escondite de los magos.  
**- Luego también sería buena idea que nos retirásemos a descansar. –** Comenté. **– Yo estoy agotado y mañana aún queda mucho por hacer. ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán algunas de las muertes o que organicemos funerales por nuestros soldados?  
- No lo sé. –** Reconoció. – **Sólo espero que no nos den demasiados problemas, ya hemos tenido de sobra.**

Cuando abrimos las puertas del búnker en que se ocultaban los magos, fuimos por un suspiro colectivo, mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre. Todos nos miraron con algo similar al alivio cuando se percataron que éramos nosotros y no las huestes enemigas. Reprimí una sonrisa burlona pues ellos eran los que dudaban más de nuestras intenciones protectoras para con ellos.

**- La batalla ha terminado. –** Les comunicó Hermione con voz serena y una sonrisa. **– Tuvimos que esperar hasta ahora para permitiros salir pues no era del todo seguro para vosotros, por favor, perdonad nuestra tardanza. Si hacéis el favor de seguirnos, con gusto os escoltaremos hasta vuestras salas para que esta noche podáis descansar en vuestros dormitorios. –** Invitándolos con un ademán hacia la salida del búnker.  
**- ¿Y no teméis entonces que vuelvan a atacar el castillo?** – Preguntó la Profesora Sprout, adelantándose.  
**- No tema, profesora, no ha quedado ni uno solo para organizar una segunda oleada. –** Le aseguré con una sonrisa. **– Es muy probable que, en adelante, los vampiros tiemblen de pavor con sólo escuchar el nombre de Hogwarts.  
- Quizás será mejor que ahora nos concentremos en que descansen cómodamente, mañana podemos relatarles cómo transcurrió la batalla durante el desayuno.** – Se ofreció Hermione.

Cuando salimos, encontramos a los guardias que habían venido para servirnos de escolta, Lucian seguía sin fiarse de todo del grupo de magos. En el vestíbulo estaban esperando Blaise, Theo, Justin, Luca, Lavender y Harry, así cada casa tendría una cara familiar para que les acompañase de regreso. Sólo los Ravenclaw tuvieron que conformarse con Hermione y conmigo, pues no teníamos a nadie de sus filas entre nosotros, Ziva quedaba descartada pues se encontraría acompañando a Isabel.

**- ¿Dónde está el Profesor Flitwick? –** Preguntó uno de los alumnos.  
**- No se encuentra disponible en estos momentos…** - respondió Hermione sin abandonar el tono calmado y educado que había utilizado hasta entonces. **– Mañana podemos hablarlo con más calma, chicos, ahora será mejor que penséis sólo en que estáis a salvo y que nadie vendrá a perturbar vuestro sueño.**

El día siguiente prometía convertirse en uno muy largo.

Y una vez más… toca esperar a que consiga encontrar tiempo.


	58. Despedidas

Desperté con las suaves caricias de los labios de mi esposa en mi pecho. Al abrir mis ojos encontré los suyos, brillantes y traviesos, observándome con una cualidad felina y hambrienta. La noche anterior estaba tan agotado que había caído en la cama como un muerto. Mi cuerpo y mente necesitaban descanso tras todos los esfuerzos a los que les había obligado en los días anteriores, no quedaba en mí un ápice de energía siquiera para comportarme como un buen marido y cumplir con mis deberes maritales.

**- Buenos días, marmota. **– Me saludó, subiendo con sus besos por mi garganta hasta besar mis labios. – **Ya pensaba que iba a tener que escribirte un vociferador para que despertases.  
- Siento mucho haber estado tan cansado anoche, supongo que no tengo excusa, ni siquiera por haber estado pelando con una horda Sabbat, llevar mis poderes vampíricos al límite, mis poderes mágicos más allá de lo conocido y por tener que soportar la tensión de varias batallas físicas, mentales y sociales al mismo tiempo.** – Suspiré al sentir la maravillosa familiaridad con la que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío.  
**- Supongo que puedo perdonarte por esta vez. –** Soltando una risita divertida. **- ¿Descansaste lo suficiente?** – Preguntó ya en serio, dejando a un lado las bromas e interrogándome con la mirada, buscando adivinar en la mía si decía la verdad.  
**- Sí, el saber que todo había acabado creo que sirvió de somnífero.** – Deslizando mi mano por su cuello y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, antes de atraer su rostro hacia mí para poder besarla cómodamente.  
**- No ha terminado, y lo sabes bien.** – Tornándose seria y recostándose en mi pecho.  
**- Sí ha terminado, cariño. Lo que queda por hacer sólo es ultimar detalles, nada más.** – Abrazándola. – **Pero ahora ya podemos estar tranquilos en lo que respecta a la amenaza del Sabbat.  
- ¿Y si te digo que tengo miedo de esos "últimos detalles", como tú los llamas? –** Murmuró apretándose más contra mí.  
**- Cariño…** - tomando su rostro y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. **– Ahora más que nunca deberías sentirte tranquila, sabes que ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que te ocurra daño alguno y haremos lo que sea para que dejes de sentir miedo.** – Preocupándome al ver genuino pavor en su mirada. – **¿Qué es exactamente lo que temes?  
- No es exactamente temor, sino incertidumbre y preocupación. –** Reconoció renuente.  
**- Sólo has de nombrar lo que te preocupa y me encargaré de que deje de atormentarte. –** Comenzando a preocuparme también.  
**- Es una estupidez… -** intentando zafarse de mi abrazo. – **Tienes razón… no tengo nada que temer… -** incorporándose.  
**- No.** – Tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a mí una vez más. **- ¿Qué es?** – Pregunté ya sin miramientos.  
**- Draco…** - Aún buscando una vía de escape.  
**- No. Me lo vas a decir o te llevo ante Lucian para que se lo digas a él.** – Poniéndome firme. **– Tú escoges.  
- ¿En serio estás diciendo que vas a llevar a tu esposa ante tu sire sólo porque no quiere decirte un estúpido temor?** – Amagando una mueca burlona, sin éxito.  
**- Sí.** – No dando mi brazo a torcer.  
**- Está bien… -** Suspiró al darse cuenta de que no tenía otra salida. **– La verdad es que me asusta todo, Draco.** – Evadiendo mi mirada. – **Tengo miedo de cruzar esa puerta, de lo que voy a encontrarme al otro lado, de lo que ocurrirá mañana y el día siguiente. Me preocupa la reacción que tendrán los alumnos y los profesores cuando se enteren de todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras ellos estaban encerrados, de lo que pueden llegar a hacer cuando nosotros nos vayamos, de que Isabel nunca despierte de su letargo, de nuestra boda, de mi conversión…** - Dejó escapar una exhalación de desesperación. **– ¡Me asusta todo y no puedo evitarlo!  
- ¿En serio?** – Pregunté incrédulo. **- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada?  
- ¡Sí! –** Contestó exasperada, mirándome en busca de una reacción. Desgraciadamente obtuvo la que menos esperaba…

La solté y comencé a carcajearme con ganas. Ella me miraba en una mezcla de asombro e irritación, pero yo no podía dejar de reírme. Llegó un punto en que su enfado venció a su incredulidad y se levantó de la cama, dejándome solo en mi ataque de risa.

**- No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo… -** masculló furiosa mientras se dirigía al estanque para darse un baño.  
**- Hermione… ¿Qué esperabas? –** Le pregunté sin dejar de reírme. **– Me parece absurdo que tú, sobre todo tú, me digas que tienes miedo de todo eso… -** Levantándome para seguirla.  
**- Pues no veo por qué ha de resultar tan extraño… -** Se quejó mientras se zambullía en el agua. **– Acabamos de terminar con una amenaza, pero sabes muy bien cómo se las gastan estos magos… seguro que nos deparan algo, puede que estén tramando…  
- ¡Para, por favor!** – Rogué intentando contener las carcajadas. - **¿Pero tú te escuchas cuando hablas? Hermione, cariño mío, acabas de decirlo tú misma: hemos acabado con esta amenaza. Le hemos pegado tal varapalo al Sabbat que tardará siglos en recuperarse medianamente de la limpieza que hemos realizado en sus filas. ¿Y te preocupas de lo que puedan maquinar unos niñatos que no saben ni atarse los cordones de los zapatos sin una varita?  
- ¡Draco! ¿Quieres dejar de ser un maldito arrogante por cinco minutos y pararte a pensar en el coste que ha tenido para esta familia esta batalla? Algunos podríamos considerar esta victoria como pírrica.** – Se revolvió contra mí.  
**- ¿Pírrica? Quizás no te acuerdes del correcto significado de esa expresión, cariño. Ninguno en la familia considera que esta victoria fuese pírrica, todo lo contrario, los hemos masacrado y apenas hemos tenido bajas de consideración en nuestras filas.** – Poniéndome serio. **– Han muerto unos cuantos guardias, sí, eso no te lo discuto. Pero todos ellos conocían el riesgo y lo asumían perfectamente. Sus compañeros les reconocerán como héroes, sus familias les honrarán y sus restos descansarán en el jardín de Lucian como corresponde a todos los que han muerto defendiendo a la familia. La única de la familia que ha resultado padeciendo algo más grave que una contusión ha sido Isabel y no precisamente a causa de la batalla, sino que sospecho que algo tiene que ver el encontrarse con Vikos. –** La observé desde mi posición ventajosa sobre el estanque. – **Te sugiero que te adecentes para poder reunirnos con los demás en el comedor… y no menciones a nadie tus ideas acerca de nuestra victoria porque te encontrarás con que eres la única que opina de ese modo.  
- ¿Ya te olvidas de Zack, Ginny, Pansy, Marco y los demás que resultaron heridos de gravedad durante la batalla? ¿Te olvidas de Flitwick, de McGonagall?** – Intentó rebatirme.  
**- ¡Por supuesto que no me olvido de esos sucios traidores!** – Exclamé. – **Por su culpa casi consiguen frustrar nuestros esfuerzos de mantener a esos malditos niñatos con vida, sus muertes fueron demasiado pacíficas para mi gusto…** - agachándome para quedar frente a ella. **– Con placer se los habría dejado vivos a Tony para que jugase con ellos todo el tiempo que desease.** – Con una sonrisa maliciosa. – **No tardes, te recuerdo que tenemos un funeral al que asistir. **

Me incorporé para dirigirme al otro lado del estanque y sumergirme por completo por espacio de unos minutos. Eliminé toda la suciedad que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo durante el proceso de devolver el castillo a su esplendor. Cuando salí me vestí con premura y dejé que Hermione siguiese rumiando su enfado mientras tanto. Abandonamos la cámara en silencio y éste nos acompañó durante todo el trayecto hasta el vestíbulo de la torre.

**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Preguntó Blaise, preocupado al ver la expresión adusta en mi rostro.  
**- Nada. –** Respondí con dureza. **– Vamos al comedor y acabemos con todo esto de una vez por todas.** – Cruzando la arcada que llevaba al pasillo sin preocuparme por si me seguía Hermione o no.

Entré al comedor cuando todavía no habían llegado los alumnos para el desayuno, sólo se veía a los guardias apostados en las paredes, custodiando las mesas vacías. Caminé con paso firme hasta la plataforma en la que estaba la mesa principal, en la que se sentaban habitualmente los profesores y en la que ahora se sentaban los cabecillas de nuestra familia. El puesto del director en el que se sentaba Lucian, a sus lados Ennoia y Haquim, luego el resto. Por mi mente pasó la idea de sentarme en una de las sillas vacías, comprobar qué se sentía al estar al mando de todo o pertenecer realmente a los que controlaban la situación. Preguntándome al mismo tiempo si estaba controlando realmente algo.

**- Puedes ocupar una, si lo deseas.** – Dijo mi sire al otro extremo de la mesa. **– Nadie te obliga a sentarte entre los ghoules.** – Había aparecido por la puerta secundaria sin que me diese cuenta siquiera de su presencia.  
**- ¿Tan evidente resulta? –** Pregunté dejando salir un bufido de fastidio.  
**- ¿Discusión con tu esposa?** – Inquirió a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Una estupidez, nada más.** – Haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.  
**- El secreto para ser un buen líder, hijo mío, es no dejar ningún detalle sin supervisión. –** Caminando lentamente hasta situarse tras la silla principal. – **Sé lo que está ocurriendo y lo que pasa por su mente ahora mismo.** – Apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla y observando el comedor ante sí. – **He estado en una situación similar a la tuya, recuérdalo.  
- ¿Cuán similar?** – Imitando su postura en la silla que tenía frente a mí.  
**- Chiquillo de un vampiro, comenzando a labrar mis propios logros en batallas y fuera de ellas. El que pertenezcas a la tercera generación hace que aparezca mucho antes, supongo. –** Murmuró sin mirarme directamente. – **Estás empezando a plantearte cómo sería tu vida sin tenerme por encima todo el rato, sin controlar cada uno de tus pasos, preguntándote si todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora realmente lo has hecho por propia voluntad o porque yo así lo quería.** – Me miró directamente a los ojos. **– Vi tu expresión antes de salir para México. Por un fugaz instante te planteaste las posibilidades de supervivencia si en ese momento me atacabas.** – Me estremecí al escucharle decir eso, pues para mí apenas había sido una fracción de segundo de duda. – **Ya te digo que es normal que sientas algo así, no me importa. En cierto modo me preocuparía si no tuvieses deseos de destrozar mi garganta de vez en cuando.  
- Lucian… yo…** -No sabía qué decir ante ese comentario.  
**- Te puedo dar un sinfín de razones por las que no resultaría conveniente intentarlo, pero eres inteligente y no necesitas que resalte lo evidente.** – Sonriéndose. **– No he llegado a esta posición sin asegurarme el que me iba a quedar en ella, Draco.** – Irguiéndose y arrastrando la silla hacia atrás para sentarse en ella. **– En lo que se refiere a Hermione… sigue siendo humana, es normal que esté llena de miedos e incertidumbres. No le des demasiada importancia a lo que diga, sólo intenta que sea feliz. Aclara sus dudas, disipa sus miedos, conforta su tristeza… Es muy valiente para ser humana, ha pasado por demasiadas cosas que quizás no comprendas del todo por no verlas desde su punto de vista. Necesita que estés ahí para ella, que la escuches y le sirvas de ancla con todo lo que ocurre ahora mismo a su alrededor.** – Le miré desconcertado. - **¿He de recordarte que está a punto de abandonar cada parte de sí misma para poder estar a tu lado el resto de la eternidad, chiquillo? Su familia, su vida como bruja, sus aspiraciones de futuro, sus amigos, sus sueños… incluso su país. Intenta ser un poco más compasivo y no te regodees tanto en la gloria de la batalla cuando estés cerca de ella.  
- Pero, Lucian… -** Sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo.  
**- Suma dos más dos, muchacho.** – Me instó. **– Tú has disfrutado de esa batalla y te lo has pasado en grande cazando en la Gran Manzana, ella ha estado muriéndose de preocupación por cada uno de nosotros hasta el punto de convertirse en un animal salvaje… ¡Aún no sé cómo no estalla de otro modo y te manda a freír espárragos! Supongo que es por cómo es ella, no puede dejar de amarnos. –** Sonriéndose. **– Ahora deja de crucificarte por lo que ha pasado e intenta enmendarte cuando llegue, siendo un amante esposo que velará por su felicidad.** – Llevó los dedos pulgar e índice a sus ojos y mantuvo sus párpados cerrados por un segundo. **– Y ahora hablemos de la batalla. Ya tengo los informes de operaciones de los capitanes de escuadrón, al parecer hiciste un trabajo fabuloso, digno de una condecoración y todo.  
- ¿Acaso dudabas de que pudiese encargarme de mi sección? –** Pregunté con cierta acritud.  
**- En absoluto, Draco, sabía que podías arreglártelas solo. Quiero decir lo que he dicho, en vista de cómo te han retratado los soldados, se ve que te has ganado su respeto, algo bastante complicado. –** Regalándome una sonrisa. – **Ello hace que me sienta orgulloso de ti en extremo. Al terminar el desayuno, vamos a discutir las medidas a seguir para cerrar todos los cabos sueltos, me gustaría que estuvieses presente en la reunión… y que participes de ella como un miembro más de la familia. Te lo has ganado.  
- ¡Por supuesto que se lo ha ganado! –** Exclamó César entrando por la misma puerta de servicio que había usado Lucian. **– Enhorabuena, muchacho.** – Acercándoseme y estrechándome el antebrazo a la antigua usanza. – **Ya no eres un novato y mereces participar del botín.  
- ¿Botín? –** Eso sí que me sorprendió.  
**- No le hagas caso, es un viejo modo de hablar.** – Le restó importancia mi Sire. **– Cabe la posibilidad de que saquemos algún beneficio al rematar todo lo que falta con los Sabbat, pero tampoco te creas que va a ser demasiado.  
- Siempre cae algo.** – César se encogió de hombros demostrando que le daba igual, sentándose en su silla.  
**- Puede que algún apartamento en algún sitio perdido, con suerte algunos dólares o libras con los que sufragar los gastos.** – Comentó Lucian. **– Minucias.  
- Pero entonces… ¿de qué va eso de "atar cabos sueltos"?** – Sentándome también en la silla.  
**- Como bien sabes, hemos despojado de sus pertenencias a los Sabbat antes de quemarlos en las piras. Aquellos que acababan de ser creados tendrán propiedades a su nombre o algún ahorro en el banco, muchos de ellos ni siquiera habrán sido declarados muertos o desaparecidos. Utilizaremos sus identidades para nuestros agentes libres, en la reunión decidiremos cuántos les toca a cada uno de nosotros. Con los que ya llevasen un tiempo convertidos, tendremos que hacer un poco más de trabajo de investigación: buscaremos a sus sires y chiquillos, sus alias y todas sus posesiones terrenales. Lo que repartiremos serán esas mismas propiedades, alias y derecho de sangre sobre sus ascendientes. Cada uno tiene un método diferente de llevar sus negocios en el mundo mortal, pero todos necesitamos aliados o pseudónimos limpios para actuar correctamente.** – Explicó mi sire.  
**- Marco y yo utilizamos mucho esos recursos para poder movernos en el mundo de los negocios, ten por seguro que pelearemos por llevarnos una buena cantidad de identidades del reparto. –** Advirtió César. **– Por lo demás, no nos vendría mal tener algún contacto útil en el Sabbat.  
- La negociación aún no ha terminado, César…. –** Le recordó Lucian.  
**- Ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más dejar claras las intenciones al resto, ¿no? –** Se justificó el Ventrue.  
**- Ya veremos cómo termina la cosa. –** Se volvió hacia mí, para seguir explicándome. **– Siempre hay unos baremos fijos en los que nos basamos para repartir el ochenta por ciento de lo que conseguimos en este tipo de encuentros, el veinte por ciento restante es para beneficio de las tropas y los familiares de los caídos. Independientemente de a quién sirvan habitualmente, tienen derecho a llevarse una parte.  
- Sin embargo, a mí todo eso no me interesa. De los fallecidos, sólo unos pocos eran magos y no puedo utilizar sus identidades para nada.** – Comenté.  
**- Pero tus ghoules pueden beneficiarse de sus pertenencias, seguro que tendrían algún tipo de artilugio mágico que les sirva de algo.** – Explicó Lucian. **– Es más, propondré que se deje a un lado aquello que tenga que ver con magos para discutirlo al final de la reunión. Justo sería que tú fueses el que llevase la voz cantante a la hora de decidir lo que se hace al respecto de ellos. ¿No crees, César?  
- No es el único de la familia con magia, Lucian.** – Objetó el Ventrue.  
**- Pero sí es el único que piensa centrarse en esa rama de la humanidad en adelante, dejándonos el resto a nosotros.** – Puntualizó Lucian. – **El chico lo ha dejado muy claro, los que sólo tienen valores humanos normales no le sirven para nada y nosotros no podemos sacar ni la mitad del provecho de los magos que podría rentabilizar él.  
- Si lo pones así… eso le deja fuera del reparto normal y con sólo esa pequeña parte del cómputo total.** – Masculló pensativo César. – **No sé… tampoco me parece justo, se ha esforzado como todos, ha tenido sus combates singulares y debería obtener los trofeos de guerra correspondientes.  
- Podría negociarlos después con nosotros…** - propuso Lucian.  
**- Seguiría sin sacar un buen beneficio… -** rebatió César.

Ninguno de los dos parecía acordarse de que estaba presente. Siguieron mascullando frases sin terminar acerca de posibilidades, beneficios, porcentajes y demás mientras el resto de la familia iba entrando para ocupar sus sitios. Tony se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a mí y los escuchó con cara de aburrimiento por unos minutos.

**- Ya están los dos leguleyos peleando por las sobras. –** Se quejó. **- ¿Y tú por aquí? –** Me preguntó al verme sentado a la mesa principal. **– ¿Ya te cansaste de estar con los niños?  
- Sólo estaba hablando con ellos, pero me parece que ya no se acuerdan de que estoy aquí.  
- No te preocupes, no se enteran tampoco de que estamos los demás.** – Recostándose en la silla y apoyando los pies en la mesa. – **Puedes quedarte, ¿eh? Hay sitio de sobra.  
- Gracias, Tony, pero creo que iré a sentarme con mi esposa. –** Abandonando la silla y bajando de la tarima. **– Tengo que hacer méritos para que me perdone.  
- Flores.** – Me dijo. **– Nunca fallan. –** Guiñándome un ojo.

Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar al comedor. Parecían ratoncillos asustados y se movían como tales, con rápidos pasos hacia sus sillas, sobresaltándose ante cualquier ruido o gesto brusco. También la familia empezaba a entrar y ocupar sus sitios en la quinta mesa dispuesta para nosotros. Marco mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se adelantó hasta donde me encontraba para estrechar mi antebrazo y darme las gracias por "arreglarle" tan bien. No estaban todas las odaliscas, faltaban algunas, presumiblemente serían las que estaban heridas, tampoco estaba Aaliyah, seguramente estaba haciendo compañía a su hija. De los dos ghoules de la Asamita, sólo estaba Ayden y se le notaba que le gustaría estar en otro sitio y no en el comedor.

Me dediqué a comprobar el estado de todos los ghoules y magos que habían participado de algún modo en la batalla. George cojeaba ligeramente y se podían ver varios vendajes por debajo de la camisa de lino que se había puesto, pero estaba bastante animado mientras charlaba con Zack, proponiéndole que consiguiese que los elfos le sirviesen cerveza para desayunar. El joven ghoul mostraba signos de fatiga y no parecía de buen humor, era de suponer que aún no estuviese del todo recuperado. Ennoia no dejaba de observar a sus dos preciados ghoules desde su asiento en la mesa principal.

Dominique y Laurent volvían a vestir sus trajes de ejecutivo y, salvo algunos vendajes y tiritas, parecían estar perfectamente. Ginebra estaba sentada junto a Harry, más callada que nunca, su rostro ceniciento y su frente perlada de sudor. El joven mago la tenía sujeta por la cintura, tanto para mostrarle su aprecio como para encargarse de evitar que se desvaneciese de nuevo. Lucian y Lara tampoco se perdían uno solo de los movimientos de sus ghoules, pero lo hacían más discretamente que Ennoia.

Luca entró cojeando también y se sentó con rapidez en cuanto llegó a su sitio en la mesa, Justin iba a su lado. En el caso del Giovanni, su cansancio tenía otro origen, había dedicado buena parte de su tiempo a realizar las autopsias de los guardias, dándose prisa para que todo estuviese preparado para el gran evento de ese día. Me acerqué a él para comprobar que mi trabajo sobre su brazo y rodilla se mantuviesen tras todo el esfuerzo al que los había sometido. Bárbara apareció sonriente y magnífica en su atuendo de cuero, llevaba dos brazaletes de cuero en los brazos para ocultar los vendajes. Tomó mi mano en un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento por ocuparme de Luca y besó los labios de su compañero de fatigas antes de ocupar su sitio.

Todd estaba perfectamente, igual que los magos que estuvieron encerrados con él y Calebros en la sala de control. Pero Hannah y Susan mostraban el cansancio de haber pasado horas cuidando a los heridos. Lavender estaba perfectamente, e igual que yo, estaba comprobando que todo el mundo estuviese bien, preguntándoles si necesitaban algo para estar más cómodos. Era como una brisa de primavera en pleno invierno, cálida y energizante.

Llegó el momento de comprobar el estado de aquellos que estaban directamente a mi cargo. Fueron de los últimos en entrar porque esperaron por Hermione, lo que saqué de la mente de mi padrino, ahora un libro abierto para mí. Blaise aún no estaba del todo recuperado de la impresión pero Daphne se ocupó de tomar su mano y llevarle hasta la mesa. Theo también llevaba unos pocos vendajes, pero ya empezaban a curarse sus heridas gracias a los cuidados de Lameth. Quizás era el que más me preocupaba en estos momentos, pues él aún no tenía mi sangre para poder adelantar el proceso. Severus no se sentó con nosotros, sino que fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin, ambos habíamos acordado que sus labores como profesor primarían sobre sus deberes hacia mí. Pero aún así le intercepté de camino a sus alumnos para comprobar que se encontraba bien realmente y no intentaba ocultarme nada.

Hermione caminaba con la mirada gacha, entre Crabe y Goyle. No me cabía duda de que aún estaba molesta por nuestra discusión en el dormitorio. Por eso me acerqué a ella y acaricié el dorso de su mano en un gesto mudo de pedirle perdón. Cuando alzó su mirada y me encontré con sus ojos dorados vi que no estaba enfadada precisamente, sino decepcionada. La conduje en silencio hasta nuestro asiento y tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa. Quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Al fin estábamos todos sentados en las mesas, esperando para que apareciese el desayuno sobre ellas. Los profesores estaban también sentados con los alumnos, por eso resultó evidente más que nunca la falta de Flitwick y McGonagall. En la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a sonar un murmullo de preocupación, porque también echaban en falta a tres alumnos de los que no tenían noticias desde que los habíamos confinado al búnker.

**- Muy buenos días a todos.** – Dijo Lucian poniéndose en pie. **– Me alegra comunicaros que la amenaza que se cernía sobre este castillo ha sido neutralizada por completo y que ya no tenéis que temer por vuestras vidas. –** Nadie dijo nada, todos le escuchaban en silencio. – **Me gustaría relataros cómo se desarrolló la batalla mientras desayunáis. –** Le hizo una seña a Lameth y la comida apareció en el acto sobre las mesas. **– Tranquilos, os ahorraré aquellos detalles que puedan quitaros el apetito.** - Algunos comenzaron a tomar alguna tostada de la bandeja, pero sin atreverse a llevársela todavía a la boca. **– Tuvimos conocimiento de que las fuerzas enemigas iban a acercarse por diez frentes distintos para intentar tomarnos por sorpresa, pero estábamos preparados para recibirles como corresponde. Gracias a las trampas y explosivos que plantamos a lo largo de varios kilómetros de distancia, fuimos mermando su número, pero sin hacer demasiada mella entre sus filas. A medida que fueron saltando el muro exterior, intentamos rechazarlos con fuego y magia. Es importante explicaros que no sólo intervinieron vampiros en esta refriega. Gracias a las habilidades diplomáticas de Ennoia, las criaturas del Bosque y el Lago se convencieron de que este enemigo no se detendría en vosotros y que también resultaba una amenaza para ellos. Por eso quiero remarcar el gran esfuerzo que realizaron para repeler a buena parte de las huestes que se adentraron en sus territorios.** – Mirando a Hagrid. **– Especial mención he de hacer a su hermano, señor Hagrid, él sólo se encargó de un buen puñado de enemigos y aligeró considerablemente nuestra carga.** – Haciéndole una leve reverencia en gesto de reconocimiento a su familia. **– Pero por muchos impedimentos que interpusiésemos entre ellos y nosotros no íbamos a detener el avance de un nutrido grupo de enemigos. Me complace decir que todos nos esforzamos al máximo para acabar con cada uno de aquellos que tuvo el honor de llegar a luchar frente a frente con nosotros. –** Los chicos comían tranquilamente, como si lo que estuviese contando Lucian no fuese más que un cuento o historia del pasado. **- Sorprendentemente apareció más ayuda imprevista hacia el final de la lid, se trataba de unos conocidos que se enteraron de lo que el Sabbat tenía entre manos y pensaron que sería buena idea acercarse para echarnos una mano. Esa es la razón por la que tuvimos que prolongar vuestro cautiverio un día más, pues ellos no son como nosotros y podrían no tener el mismo autocontrol ante tanta sangre mágica cerca. Os pido disculpas por ese inconveniente no previsto.** – Tomando un sorbo de la copa. **– Ahora viene la parte desagradable de la batalla, la de los traidores que aparecieron entre nuestras filas y que casi consiguen que el Sabbat se adentrase hasta el búnker en que os pusimos a salvo. Varios de vuestros compañeros y dos profesores decidieron que era una buena idea que el Sabbat se encargase de matarnos, pensando que luego podrían controlarlos.** – Muchos dejaron de comer al presentir que llegaba el momento de enterarse de lo que les había ocurrido a los que faltaban en la mesa. **- Se equivocaron. Ronald Weasley fue víctima de los mismos vampiros a los que ayudó a internarse en el castillo, cuando no fue capaz de romper el hechizo que impedía que esos vampiros accediesen al corredor que llevaba a vuestro búnker. El resto de los conspiradores tuvo que ser neutralizado por nuestras tropas para evitar que consiguiesen su objetivo.** – Lucian se irguió con su habitual actitud aristocrática y observó las reacciones en todos los rostros que le miraban absortos. **– Sé que muchos no os hacéis a la idea de la magnitud de la batalla que tuvo lugar mientras descansabais en un lugar seguro y confortable, por eso os daré unas cuantas cifras para que reflexionéis. Las fuerzas Sabbat habían reunido un total de mil doscientos sesenta vampiros sedientos de vuestra sangre, venían acompañados de doscientos ghoules de guerra. La defensa se constituía de veinte vampiros, trescientos catorce guardias especializados, treinta ghoules, cincuenta dientes de sable, cien zombis, cincuenta demonios del abismo y otras cincuenta criaturas de Ennoia. Sin contar con los centauros, sirenos y demás criaturas del bosque y del lago. Así como la ayuda de algunos magos. –** Hizo una pausa. **– Hemos conseguido acabar con más de un millar de enemigos, huyendo el resto al ver que no tenían posibilidad de salir con vida de la situación. Todos los ghoules de guerra han sido destruidos. Pero también hemos sufrido bajas, todas ellas serán tenidas en cuenta en un futuro. Por eso me gustaría que, más adelante, os reunieseis en el campo para ser testigos de los funerales por los cincuenta y seis guardias que dieron su vida para proteger las vuestras. –** Apurando su copa. **– También hemos recuperado los cuerpos de los traidores, pues entendemos que les guiaba un sentimiento noble, aunque sobradamente equivocado. También se realizará un oficio por sus almas inmortales.** – Recorrió con la mirada todo el comedor, su rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción. **– Cuando queráis sois libres de darnos las gracias.** – Regresando a su silla y sentándose en ella, mostrando una vez más que él era quien estaba al mando de la situación.

Pero Lucian no se engañaba y sabía perfectamente que ninguno le iba a dar las gracias. Ellos no veían nuestro esfuerzo ni tampoco eran verdaderamente conscientes del peligro del que les habíamos salvado. En sus cuentas sólo estaban los meses en los que les aterrorizamos, en los que torturamos a sus amigos e incluso les matamos. Pero les había presentado exactamente lo que había ocurrido, ahorrando los detalles desagradables como había dicho, dejándoles bien claro que no había sido una pequeña reyerta.

Los alumnos terminaron de tomar el desayuno y fueron conducidos por los profesores hacia las aulas, para retomar las pocas clases que quedaban antes de que terminase el curso. Nosotros nos quedamos aún en nuestros sitios, esperando por si éramos necesarios de algún modo. Sabía que iba a tener lugar la reunión en la que se repartirían el extraño botín de guerra, pero no tenía muy claro cómo iba a ser dicha reunión ni cuántos estaban invitados a ella.

**- Aprovechemos que estamos todos reunidos ahora para determinar algunos asuntos. –** Se pronunció Lara. **– Pronto abandonaremos el castillo y volveremos a nuestras vidas, supongo que es un buen momento para decidir qué hacemos con todos los magos que conocen de nuestra existencia y cómo se realizará dicho regreso a la normalidad.  
- Yo propongo que les limpiemos por completo la memoria de todo lo ocurrido. –** Intervino Haquim. – **No quiero tener que estar preocupándome porque alguno de estos muchachitos decida venir a Alamut en el futuro.  
- Permíteme que lo ponga en duda, Haquim.** – Se burló Julia. **– Me opongo a borrar todo lo ocurrido de su mente, deben recordarnos y temernos en el futuro.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con la nigromante en ese punto. –** Añadió César. **– Pero no estaría de más implantar algún tipo de condicionamiento en sus mentes para que no intenten buscar venganzas en el futuro.  
- Supongo que podréis encargaros vosotros de esa tarea, ¿no? –** Preguntó Lara.  
**- Sí, aprovecharemos que estarán todos reunidos durante los funerales para hacer una sugestión colectiva.** – Propuso Tony. – **Sobre todo porque su atención estará centrada en las piras funerarias y eso nos servirá como foco.  
- No necesito detalles, sólo que se haga de un modo que no dañe sus mentes irremediablemente o que borre todo lo que hemos hecho durante estos meses.** – Dijo Lucian.  
**- Perdona, Lucian, pero a mí sí me interesan esos detalles. –** Se levantó Hermione. **– Quiero saber qué es lo que vais a hacerles precisamente. La mayoría se ha portado bien y ha obedecido vuestras normas…  
- No hace falta que saques las garras, gatita. –** La interrumpió Tony. – **No los vamos a dejar vegetales, sólo borraremos la parte más esencial de nuestras identidades. Sabrán que unos vampiros se hicieron con el control del castillo, sabrán que hubo batallas, muertes, torturas, etc… pero no podrán dar nuestros nombres o identificar nuestros rostros. Sólo si se topasen con alguno de nosotros, se activaría ese recuerdo, reforzado con una sugestión de que no es recomendable interponerse en nuestro camino.** – Le explicó. **- ¿Contenta?  
- Supongo que eso no puede hacerles daño… -** Aceptó, sentándose de nuevo.  
**- Siguiente punto: El regreso a casa. Los magos que no pertenecéis ya a la familia y que estáis aquí, no seréis condicionados para olvidarnos, a menos que lo solicitéis. Pero nos gustaría conocer vuestro paradero en adelante.** – Dijo Lucian. **– Principalmente porque imagino que querréis asistir a la boda que celebraremos en la Fortaleza. –** Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **- ¿Os importaría decirnos cuáles son vuestros planes para el verano o para el año siguiente?  
- Pues… nosotros lo tenemos muy claro, señor. –** Se levantó Crabe, carraspeando nervioso porque no se encontraba del todo seguro al dirigirse a Lucian. **– Volveremos a nuestras casas, con nuestras madres, para intentar arreglar un poco el desaguisado que dejaron nuestros padres.  
- Y tenemos que ponernos a buscar un empleo dentro del mundo mágico.** – Añadió Goyle. – **Para poder mantener a nuestras madres, señor.  
- No os preocupéis por eso, chicos…** - Les tranquilicé. **– Podéis sentaros, esto no es una clase o el ejército, simplemente estamos hablando. –** Haciendo un gesto en dirección al banco. – **Lo de buscaros un trabajo y ayudar a vuestras madres, es algo que llevo pensando desde que tuve oportunidad de ver el estado de las finanzas de vuestros padres. Ya he puesto a mi agente a trabajar en ello, es muy probable que en breve tengáis una agenda muy apretada de trabajo.  
- ¿Tú conoces su dirección, Draco? Para enviarles una invitación a la boda.** – Preguntó Lara. – **Es que quizá no me expresé bien antes… no queremos controlar vuestras vidas, sólo conocer qué va a ser de vosotros, nada más.** – Explicó en un tono más dulce que el de Lucian. **– Os hemos cogido cariño y apreciamos el que siempre nos apoyaseis, por eso nos interesamos por qué va a ser de vosotros después de que nuestros caminos se separen…  
- Siempre y cuando queráis separarlos, claro. –** Añadió Lameth.  
**- Nosotras aún no tenemos muy claro qué vamos a hacer, la verdad.** – Tomó la palabra Susan. **– Imagino que volveremos también a nuestras respectivas casas…  
- Pero será sólo por el verano, porque tenemos que empezar a pensar en nuestras carreras, yo quiero ser medimago y para eso tengo que enviar solicitudes a varias academias… -** Añadió Hannah. **– Pero intentaremos permanecer en contacto todo lo que podamos. –** Miró a Dominique. **– Luego te doy nuestras señas para que puedas enviarnos la invitación.  
- Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tengo padres que me digan lo que he de hacer. –** Anunció Pansy. **– Me gustaría poder ir a la Fortaleza y quedarme con Tony y Julia, ¿es eso posible?  
- Será un placer tenerte como invitada en nuestra casa, querida.** – Aceptó Julia.  
**- Yo no sé qué hacer.** – Murmuró Justin que no soltaba la mano de Luca. **– Tengo que volver a mi casa o a mis padres les dará un ataque, también tengo que empezar en pensar en las aplicaciones para las universidades o en buscarme un trabajo en el mundo mágico… pero no lo tengo nada claro y… bueno, no querría tener que romper el contacto por completo… -** mirando al italiano a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.  
**- Just… no te preocupes, algo me dice que voy a viajar mucho y podré hacer escapadas para visitarte, siempre que quieras. –** Le tranquilizó el Giovanni.  
**- ¿Y yo cómo cuento?** – Preguntó Daphne.  
**- ¿Perdón? –** La miró con sorpresa Lucian.  
**- Sí… ¿en qué parte entro? Estoy con Blaise, de eso no hay duda, hasta el castillo nos ha "casado" y todo… pero no soy un ghoul y, no lo toméis a mal, tampoco quiero convertirme en uno.** – Explicó. – **Supongo que tendré que esperar a saber qué le manda Draco a Blaise para saber qué será de mi vida, ¿no? –** Dirigiéndome una mirada confusa. **– Porque supongo que no le preguntareis a los ghoules qué van a hacer, ellos están a vuestras órdenes en ese aspecto, ya les tenéis localizados y bajo control por vuestra sangre. –** Se dirigió a Lara esta vez. **– Puedes decirlo con toda la educación que quieras, Lara, pero todos entendemos que lo que realmente queréis es saber dónde estamos para poder tenernos controlados en el caso de que alguno pueda decir algo o ser utilizado como arma contra vosotros.  
- Una aguda observación, jovencita.** – Se sonrió César. – **¿No has pensado que lo hacemos para protegeros? Al estar en contacto directo con nosotros durante todo este tiempo os habéis labrado unos cuantos enemigos y podéis ser víctimas de los nuestros.** – Le explicó. **– Lara no ha mentido cuando ha dicho que os hemos tomado aprecio, por eso no queremos que tengáis que sufrir por nuestra culpa. Pero sí, no se les preguntará a los ghoules qué van a hacer, ellos no estarán bajo tanto peligro como unos simples magos. Y tampoco estás equivocada en lo que se refiere a que Blaise recibirá órdenes de su domitor.  
- Pues entonces ya sabéis dónde encontrarme: con Blaise.** – Cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y haciendo un gesto con la mano para zanjar la discusión.  
**- Theo, tú también tendrás que esperar a mis órdenes.** – Aclaré al ver que iba a hablar. **– Aún no eres mi ghoul, pero lo serás pronto, seré yo quien te dé una pauta a seguir en tu vida.  
- ¿Cómo?** – Me miró sorprendido.  
**- Ya lo hablamos cuando te lo propuse, necesito magos en puestos de poder para así controlar algunos aspectos del mundo mágico. Tendremos que discutir con calma qué opciones hay disponibles y cuáles pueden encajar mejor en lo que te gustaría hacer en el futuro.** – Le aclaré. **– No me sirves de nada si decides ser un simple comerciante del callejón Diagon.  
- Ah, vale…** - tranquilizándose.- **Te refieres a que discutiremos qué puesto en el Ministerio es más apropiado, ¿no?  
- Eso mismo.  
- Por mí genial, pero también tendré que volver a casa y explicarles a mis padres algunas cosas… lo entiendes, ¿verdad?  
- No os equivoquéis, salvo contadas excepciones, todos podéis regresar a vuestras vidas normales, a vuestras casas, con vuestras familias.** – Dijo Lameth. **– Incluso aquellos que se han convertido en ghoules durante estos meses tendrán que volver para dar un aspecto de normalidad a que pasen a nuestro servicio.  
- Es cierto.** – Intervino Lavender. **– Yo tengo que explicarles a mis padres que me caso con Dirk y organizar también una boda. La ventaja es que yo sólo quiero ser ama de casa y no le va a sorprender a nadie que me vaya a vivir con mi marido y no haga nada más.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Yo no quiero volver a pisar la casa de mis padres… en mi vida.** – Dijo Ginebra.  
**- Tú eres una de esas excepciones que mencionó Dirk, cariño.** – Le aclaró Lucian. **– Aunque insistiré en que seas tú quien lleve las cenizas de tu hermano a tus padres. Merecen esa consideración.  
- Sólo eso… y porque estoy de acuerdo contigo… nada más. –** Replicó tajante.  
**- Yo no tengo familia a la que volver… -** Harry se encogió de hombros. – **Por lo que estoy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Está claro que me iré a la Fortaleza, me casaré con Feli e intentaré ser un buen padre. –** Sonriendo cálidamente por esa idea en su mente.  
**- Pero… ¿tú no ibas para auror?** – Preguntó Zack.  
**- Desde que acabamos con Voldemort, dejó de interesarme la idea. Se había convertido en un simple objetivo a cumplir. –** Se explicó. – **Ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.  
- No quiero ser maleducada pero… -** Lara tomó la palabra. **– Ahora que más o menos tenemos claros nuestros destinos futuros, agradecería que algunos de vosotros abandonaseis la sala para que podamos discutir unos cuantos temas exclusivos de la familia.  
- Por supuesto…** - Hannah y Susan se apresuraron a levantarse, al igual que muchos de los magos.  
- **¿Tú no vienes?** – Le susurró Justin a Luca.  
**- Tengo que quedarme, ratoncito. Ve con las chicas y ayúdalas a escoger un atuendo apropiado para los funerales, ¿quieres? –** Besando su mano tiernamente.

Estaba claro que sólo se iban a quedar los vampiros que componíamos la familia y nuestros ghoules de confianza. Harry y Ginebra salieron, ella aún estaba débil y necesitaba descansar. Buena parte de las odaliscas se ausentaron también. Zack iba a incorporarse, pero George le dijo que se quedase. También yo les indiqué a Severus y a Blaise que se quedaran, me pareció apropiado pues así podría beneficiarme de sus opiniones acerca de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lucian le lanzó una mirada de estupefacción a Hermione cuando amagó levantarse que hizo que se volviese a sentar en el acto.

Había estado dándole vueltas durante el discurso de Lucian en el desayuno. Realmente ahora era el momento en que empezaba a formar verdadera parte de la familia, mis opiniones tendrían un valor por sí mismas y no serían una parte de lo que dijese Lucian. También tenía que tomarme en serio mis intenciones para hacer negocio en el mundo mágico. Tenía a Lucius trabajando desde hacía semanas para que fuese preparándoles el camino a mis ghoules y aliados. Pero después de lo que habíamos hablado acerca de las identidades y las ventajas del botín, me di cuenta de que tendría que plantearme muchas cosas acerca de mi estrategia inicial para que funcionase correctamente. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaría de la experiencia en estas cosas de Lucian y César.

Cuando todo el mundo salió, el comedor sufrió otra remodelación, pasamos a estar sentados en una mesa redonda, dos para ser exactos. Se trataba de dos mesas circulares concéntricas, con una abertura para que funcionase de pasillo y así tener acceso al interior del círculo. Imaginé que lo habrían hecho así para que nadie tuviese preferencia de sitio, la segunda mesa quedaba claro que estaba para los ghoules, que se limitaban a ser secretarios y consejeros de sus señores. Cabe destacar que Hermione estaba sentada a mi lado y no tras de mí, como Severus y Blaise.

**- Laurent, serías tan amable de explicar a las caras nuevas de qué trata esta reunión familiar, por favor. –** Pidió Lucian. **– Así como las normas por las que se rige.  
- Será un placer, señor. –** El ghoul se levantó y se situó en el centro del círculo. **– Tras cualquier tipo de encuentro en el que ha participado toda la familia, se trata de dividir los resultados de dicha victoria.** – Hermione arqueó una ceja. – **También repartiríamos las obligaciones en el caso de haber perdido. –** Aclaró para su beneficio.  
**- Aunque eso no se ha dado todavía. –** Se burló Ennoia.  
**- Puede ocurrir. –** Dijo Calebros. **– Las estadísticas lo demuestran.  
- Las mías lo niegan. –** Le discutió Tony, sonriente.  
**- Por favor, dejad que Laurent se explique.** – Pidió Lara. – **Por favor, continúa.  
- Las normas son sencillas. El botín se repartirá en un conjunto y luego se revisará por separado. La primera parte sirve para separar un veinte por ciento del total para las tropas que hayan intervenido en el conflicto. Está pensado para cubrir en cierto modo las indemnizaciones a familias, premios a los soldados, etc. Para no sobrecargar al que haya puesto las tropas con gastos excesivos. La segunda parte es cuando ya se organiza el reparto del ochenta por ciento restante entre los miembros de la familia. Se tendrán muy en cuenta algunos aspectos como clanes, generaciones, regiones y sectores controlados con anterioridad, etc.** – Terminó con el resumen. **– Todo parece un poco lioso al principio, pero luego resulta muy lógico, ya lo veréis.  
- ¿Cómo se tasa el botín?** – Preguntó Hermione. – **Porque no estamos hablando de los cuatro billetes que pudiesen llevar los Sabbat en la cartera, ¿no?  
- Eso no llegaría ni para pagar el gasto en papel de la reunión.** – Laurent puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrió. **– Se trata de los bienes que tuviesen los caídos, además de sus identidades si pueden ser utilizadas. Se realiza un cálculo aproximado de su valor entre varios de los secretarios de la familia. –** Se adelantó a su siguiente pregunta. – **Los secretarios se escogen al azar y siempre son un número impar.  
- Hermione, querida, ya acosarás a Laurent y Dominique a preguntas cuando estemos en casa. –** Le cortó Lameth antes de que siguiese preguntando. – **Todos estamos de acuerdo en que estés presente en esta ocasión sólo como observadora y en deferencia a que pronto formarás parte de uno de estos consejos.  
- Bien, en esta ocasión los secretarios asignados a la tarea fuimos Todd, Huraiva y yo. El resultado al que hemos llegado ha sido de un valor neto de trescientos mil millones de euros, por lo que la parte para las tropas será de unos sesenta mil millones, aproximadamente. –** Anunció Laurent y comenzó a repartirnos unas carpetas. **– Ahí tienen especificado todos los detalles del reparto previo de los bienes que hemos realizado, como siempre, están abiertos a discusión. **

Abrí la carpeta que tenía enfrente de mí, la primera página estaba cubierta de detalles acerca del mercado de bienes inmuebles en distintas zonas del globo, las siguientes daban datos detallados del verdadero valor que habían alcanzado, por supuesto que no era una cifra redonda y no todo podía cuantificarse del mismo modo. Su propuesta de reparto era la venta de las propiedades menos favorables e ingresarlo todo en varias cuentas bancarias para recolectar varios años de intereses. También había estudios acerca de inversiones en bolsa y de compras de otros bienes raíces más favorables que los repartidos.

Hermione miró al principio por encima de mi hombro a los datos de la carpeta, pero pronto se hizo con ella y la repasó con avidez dándose cuenta de la magnitud real de cómo trabajaba la familia. Severus y Blaise revisaban también las suyas con distintas expresiones en su rostro, mi padrino se veía totalmente perdido con tantos términos financieros, pero mi amigo imitaba a Hermione a la hora de revisar cada punto expresado. Sabía que tanto mi ghoul como mi esposa estaban haciendo los cálculos mentales de los beneficios que terminarían por obtener las tropas al cabo de unas cuantas décadas.

El resto de la familia lo examinaba cada uno a su manera de ser. Lucian, Lara, César y Calebros sí que estudiaban con detenimiento la carpeta, Tony y Julia lo miraban en conjunto, Ennoia y Haquim no se molestaron en abrirla y le dejaban esa tarea a sus ghoules. Zack escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que le iba susurrando George. Ayden era la única representación de Isabel en la reunión, por lo que también se esforzaba en repasar los cálculos y tomaba notas al margen. Lameth no prestaba atención a su carpeta tampoco, pero atendía a las dudas de Lavender que lo revisaba con la misma incomprensión que Severus.

**- Draco… -** Hermione posó su mano en mi brazo, sin levantar la mirada del estudio. **– Pregunta cómo se lleva a cabo el verdadero reparto entre las tropas de estos bienes, porque todo lo que veo son, mínimo, planes a diez años.  
- Laurent… -** Con una sonrisa de disculpa. **- ¿Te importaría…?  
- Por supuesto.** – Se sonrió él también. **– Como dije antes, esta parte está pensada para pagar pensiones y bonificaciones principalmente, por lo que no se hace en un pago sino que serán mensualidades. Esa es la razón de que hagamos planes que permitan un crecimiento de los bienes para prevenir cualquier revés del mercado y así garantizar esos pagos durante un plazo de tiempo considerable. Recuerda que muchos de esos familiares son igualmente ghoules, por lo que tendrán una vida larga. Si lo revisas bien, hay un esquema en las páginas finales en el que se detalla todo el proceso de crecimiento del fondo y gestión de los pagos.** – Acercándose y señalándole la página a Hermione. **– Más adelante tienes otra con las estimaciones recomendadas, planteando la mayor parte de las casuísticas: viudedad, orfandad, invalidez, ascenso, premio al valor, etc. Sin olvidarnos por supuesto de las cantidades que recibirán todos los soldados durante un determinado plazo de tiempo por el mero hecho de haber participado en la refriega. Lo que viene a ser el verdadero "botín de guerra" hoy en día.  
- ¿Alguien en contra de esta estimación inicial?** – Preguntó Lara poco después.  
**- Me parece un buen reparto. –** Aceptó César.  
**- Si nadie tiene nada que objetar, entonces podemos pasar al siguiente punto.** – Acordó Lara. **– Ya que en esta ocasión yo fui quien aportó las tropas de apoyo, la decisión de cómo repartir sus beneficios la revisaré con mis secretarios más adelante.** – Dirigió una mirada a Laurent y éste asintió comprendiendo que aún le quedaría trabajo por delante. El ghoul regresó a su sitio. - **¿Quién planteará la siguiente situación?  
- Si me permite, señora, en esta ocasión me toca a mí.** – Todd se levantó para dirigirse al centro, empujando un carrito repleto de expedientes. –** Debido a la magnitud de los contrincantes, nos veremos obligados a revisar según los baremos prefijados.** – Comenzando a repartirnos bloques de expedientes a cada uno. – **Para que resultase más ágil, he realizado una separación por clanes. No se encuentran representados los Nosferatu, los Giovanni, ni los Assamitas, pero tenemos Tzimisce, Malkavian y Caitif.  
- ¿Caitif?** – Preguntó Hermione.  
**- Los que no pertenecen a ningún clan y se encuentran muy alejados de Caín.** – Expliqué rápidamente.  
**- Comenzaremos a revisar los Lasombra.** – Continuó Todd, señalando el primer expediente de la pila. **– Hemos identificado a un total de cuarenta y dos Lasombra, sin contar con el señor Monçada.** – Se dirigió a Lucian. **– Pensamos que quizás tenga que discutir ese objetivo en particular con la Dama Lucita. Treinta y tres de ellos, ya que aún encontramos registros en los que seguían siendo humanos hace unos pocos meses, entendemos que fueron creados exclusivamente para el ataque. Sus datos y bienes aún son vigentes, algunos incluso proporcionan algunas empresas que puede llegar a encontrar de utilidad. Nueve llevaban ya un tiempo siendo vampiros, pero hemos podido rastrear una buena parte de sus bienes y contactos.  
- Muy buen trabajo…** - admiró mi sire. – **Draco, puesto que tú y yo somos los únicos Lasombra en la familia, todo ese expediente es para nosotros.** – Me explicó. **– Si te parece bien, podemos revisarlo con calma cuando estemos en casa, a ver si puedes aprovechar algo.  
- ¿Así, sin más? –** Se sorprendió Hermione que pasaba páginas a toda prisa. En esta ocasión había varias carpetas para cada uno de los vampiros, detallando toda la información que se había reunido acerca de ellos.  
**- Sí, cada uno se beneficia de los de su propio clan ya que no resultan útiles para el resto.** – Le aclaró Lucian. **– Draco tiene unas ideas de inversión que no son compatibles con muchos de los que están aquí listados, por lo que tendremos que revisarlo caso por caso…  
- Ya, ya… eso lo entiendo, pero…** - Le interrumpió Hermione. **- ¿En serio hacéis el reparto así, por clanes?  
- Cada clan tiene unas tendencias básicas para escoger a sus chiquillos, eso es válido también para el Sabbat y para la carne de cañón que crean antes de las batallas. –** Le aclaró pacientemente. - **El resto no encontrarían verdadera utilidad en una identidad que esté asociada a otro clan que no sea el suyo, como mucho pueden encontrar uno o dos que les pudiese servir. Este sistema nos ahorra discusiones. Esto es una reunión preliminar, no quedará nada sellado al cien por cien en ella, sólo se trata de hacernos una idea de lo que ha resultado. Por eso lo estamos haciendo lo más rápido posible.** – Sonriendo condescendientemente. **– Te recuerdo también que eres una observadora.  
- Perdón. –** Se disculpó al darse cuenta de que era ella quien más estaba interrumpiendo en el proceso.  
**- Puedes continuar, Todd. –** Le invitó Lara.  
**- El siguiente lote corresponde al clan Ventrue. Hemos identificado a cincuenta, ninguno de ellos era de creación reciente. Como es habitual, hemos rastreado todo lo posible acerca de sus distintas identidades, localizado sus propiedades, influencias políticas y aliados. Están todos detallados en cada una de sus fichas. También tiene los posibles árboles familiares, puede que nos falten algunas ramas, pero no tuvimos tiempo para indagar mucho. –** Le explicó a César.  
**- No hay inconveniente, conozco unos cuantos de los nombres. –** Comentó el Ventrue repasando algunos de los ficheros. **– Marco se encargará del resto de las investigaciones, gracias Todd.  
- Pasamos ahora al clan Gangrel.** - Tomando uno de los expedientes más grandes. **– Para que resultase más cómodo de manejar, ya los separamos por antigüedad. Se identificaron a ciento noventa y dos, la más grande se trata de los noventa de más creciente creación, la segunda en tamaño se refiere a los ochenta y cuatro que llevaban mínimo un siglo de existencia como vampiros y la última se trata de los dieciocho que superaban los tres siglos. Las propiedades son escasas y pocos tenían cuentas bancarias. Priman las genealogías e identidades, así como algunos contactos reutilizables.  
- Para no variar entre mi progenie…** - suspiró Ennoia. – **George, encárgate de separar lo que pueda interesarme.  
- Por supuesto, En. –** El ghoul ya empezaba a tomar notas también sobre algunos de los nombres. - **¿Podré contar contigo para repasar algunos nombres, Todd?  
- Sin inconveniente.** – Sacó una agenda del bolsillo, pasó varias páginas y terminó por encontrar una que le interesó. - **¿Dentro de dos semanas te viene bien?  
- Sí, así me dará tiempo a filtrar la búsqueda con calma.** – Aceptó el ghoul.  
- **Lote del clan Brujah, señor.** – Señalando las cuatro carpetas siguientes y dirigiéndose a Tony. **– Como era de esperar en un ataque Sabbat, aquellos que descienden de su antepasado Troile son legión.** – Suspiró el secretario. – **Conseguimos identificar a doscientos veintiséis de todos los Brujah caídos en combate. El primer expediente contiene los ciento cincuenta y siete de creación más reciente, algunos sólo tienen unas semanas. Encontrará una gran cantidad de opciones viables entre ellos. Igual que con los Gangrel, separamos los que llevaban distinto tiempo como vampiros, treinta y ocho con más de un siglo, treinta con más de tres siglos, la carpeta más delgada se trata de uno que alcanzaba los cuatro siglos y medio de edad. Pensamos que le interesaría prestarle una atención especial.  
- ¿Estaba este capullo en medio del fregado y nadie me lo dijo? –** Preguntó sorprendido al leer el nombre. **– Lástima que no lo viese antes o me lo habría reservado para una sesión privada.  
- Me suena el nombre… -** masculló Julia. – **Ya recuerdo, fue uno de los que nos hizo la vida imposible aquella vez en Rusia. ¡Qué pena! Yo tampoco le vi.** – Se lamentó.  
**- El resto de expedientes son los que tendrán que revisarse en otra reunión. Tenemos trescientos noventa y ocho caitif, ochenta y cuatro Tzimisce y treinta y cuatro Malkavian.** – Resumió Todd. **– Sugiero que revisen con calma cada uno de los expedientes y organicemos una reunión más adelante para determinar cómo realizar el reparto de estos lotes.  
- Voto que sí.** – Se adelantó Haquim. **– Sabéis que aborrezco estas reuniones por encontrarlas tediosas, poned una fecha en la que esté disponible Aaliyah y avisadme para que llame a Tetmes.  
- Podemos dejarlo para dentro de un mes, así podemos contrastar los datos…** - Intervino Lameth. **– Recordad todos que no tuvieron tiempo para mirarlo todo en dos días, al revés que en otras ocasiones, se trata de lotes muy grandes.  
- Sí, un mes me parece buena idea.** – Aprobó Calebros.  
**- En vista de que todos estamos de acuerdo en el plazo, podemos dejarlo por hoy.** – Concluyó Lucian. **– Recojamos todo y vayamos a prepararnos para los funerales. –** Cerrando las carpetas y dejándolas para que se encargasen de ellas Dominique y Laurent. Se acercó a Hermione y a mí con una sonrisa. **- ¿Qué opináis del modo en que llevamos las cosas en la familia?** – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.  
-** Me parece increíblemente organizado y me sorprende que se discuta tan poco.** – Reconocí.  
**- Eso es porque sólo estábamos plantando las bases. Ahora vendrá la parte en la que revisaremos cada nombre con lupa, rebuscaremos hasta el último chicle que ha comprado y estaremos durante horas discutiendo porque queremos una identidad en particular. Aunque eso suele pasarnos sólo a César y a mí, el resto suele llevar las cosas más civilizadamente.** – Miró a Hermione que estaba aún enfrascada en la lectura de uno de los dosieres. -** ¿No tienes ningún comentario que hacer, querida?  
- Estoy tomando nota mental de ellos para hacerlos cuando no sea observadora.** – Dijo sin levantar la vista de la lectura.  
**- Ya te dije que era para agilizar un poco la cosa, nada más. –** Protestó mi sire. **- ¿Me lo guardarás durante siglos o me perdonarás en unas horas?  
- ¿Cómo se gestionan los lotes restantes? –** Preguntó directamente.  
**- Por artículo. Es como una especie de subasta, cada uno presenta las razones por las que prefiere determinada identidad. Los que no hayan recibido un lote por clan, tienen preferencia a la hora de hacer sus elecciones sobre los demás. Les siguen aquellos que hayan recibido lotes menores. Pero también se negocian los artículos de los otros lotes, como te dije no todos pueden encajar para clanes diferentes, pero algunos pueden ser adaptados. Ventrue y Lasombra suelen tener objetivos muy similares, por eso César y yo discutimos tanto.  
- Y por eso yo decidí que me mantendría al margen de vuestros asuntos y me concentraría en el mundo mágico.** – Expliqué.  
**- Te lo agradecemos mucho. –** Suspiró mi sire. **– Pero algo me dice que tu mujer va a hacernos la vida imposible. –** Dirigió la mirada a Blaise, estaba igual de absorto en la lectura como Hermione. **– Y vete preparándote para que tu ghoul te abrase con propuestas.  
- Tiene razón, Draco. –** Dijo Hermione. **– Estoy viendo algunos nombres y perfiles que podrían serte de utilidad para infiltrar a gente en el mundo mágico o en cuestiones relacionadas.**

Recogimos las carpetas y salimos del comedor. Blaise caminaba con la nariz pegada a la de los Lasombra, estudiando cada uno de los nombres que venían detallados en ella. Severus también revisaba una de las carpetas, la de los Caitif más recientes. Hermione había retomado el estudio económico del principio. Puesto que los alumnos estaban ocupados en las clases, no tenía que temer que se tropezasen con nadie mientras iban absortos en la lectura de camino a la torre. Cuando ya estábamos tras el muro invisible de seguridad, conseguí convencerles de que dejasen de leer y que fuesen a prepararse para los funerales que tendrían lugar en media hora.

**- Me alegra ver que te lo tomas con tanta calma, Hermione.** – Le comenté mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa.  
**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** Preguntó sin saber a lo que me refería.  
**- Lo del reparto. Pensé que pondrías algún tipo de pega a que nos repartamos las vidas de la gente a la que hemos matado.** – Aclaré.  
**- Bueno… -** suspiró buscando una manera de explicarse. **– Técnicamente no los hemos "matado", sólo le hemos dado un aspecto definitivo a lo que ya habían hecho otros. La gran mayoría fueron vampiros que el Sabbat creó sólo para atacarnos, casi me parece bien que le demos una utilidad a esas vidas desperdiciadas por el capricho de dos cabezotas como fueron Monçada y Vikos. Y reconozco que me gusta el método tan organizado que tienen, buscan beneficio pero intentan que sea lo más equitativo posible. Es inevitable que alguna parte no obtenga un porcentaje justo en el reparto, pero es porque cada uno tiene objetivos diferentes y no pueden satisfacerse todos de vez.** – Reflexionó. **– Sí, creo que me gusta cada vez más la burocracia de la familia. –** Sonriéndose. - **¿Me dejarás que trabaje con Blaise para estudiar tus opciones?  
- ¡Por supuesto, seguro que agradece la ayuda! –** Alegrándome de que estuviese más animada que por la mañana.

Poco después volvíamos a los corredores, en esta ocasión toda la familia vestía los colores apropiados del duelo por las tropas caídas en combate. Al revés de cómo nos conducíamos habitualmente, los vampiros encabezando siempre las apariciones, en esta ocasión eran los ghoules quienes dirigían nuestros pasos hasta llegar al vestíbulo en el que esperaban todos los alumnos dispuestos ordenadamente en los accesos de sus casas a la entrada. Nos detuvimos en silencio ante las gruesas puertas del castillo.

Dos soldados, vestidos con el uniforme de gala de la familia, abrieron las puertas de par en par para dar así paso a la comitiva funeraria. Descendimos la escalinata con una respetuosa lentitud mientras observábamos cómo los soldados habían preparado el último adiós a sus camaradas. Varias piras funerarias estaban preparadas ante nosotros, sobre cada una de ellas descansaban los cuerpos de los caídos, cubiertos por sudarios que ocultaban sus heridas. Habían colocado espadas en sus manos cruzadas y escudos a sus pies, lucían pendones en la cabecera con sus rangos y condecoraciones.

A medida que nos acercábamos podíamos ver que todos los guardias estaban arreglados con sus ropas de gala, destacando entre todos ellos una figura arrodillada frente a las piras. El uniforme de gala, puesto que eran las tropas pertenecientes a Lucian, estaba confeccionado en ricas telas negras, con adornos plateados. Los soldados rasos llevaban corazas simples de acero pintado de negro, los mandos mostraban los galones en relieves de las hombreras, sin notas de color. Pero quien estaba arrodillado ante los caídos llevaba una larga capa blanca con el emblema de la Orden de Calatrava en rojo. Cuando se alzó supe de quién se trataba, aunque no dejó de sorprenderme que llevase la armadura completa de un caballero medieval, salvando el yelmo que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo. Lucian se giró para enfrentarse a todos los que le observaban con extrema curiosidad.

**- Aquí yacen los hombres y mujeres que dieron sus vidas por defender las vuestras.** – Anunció con aire solemne. **– Justo es que ahora les rindamos los honores que merecen por el gran regalo que nos han hecho. Sé que para muchos de vosotros resultará extraño que un ser asociado a la oscuridad y al mal sea un fiel creyente y temeroso de Dios, quizás más extrañe toda esta parafernalia a los magos, pues desconozco sus creencias o ideas religiosas. Sin embargo, todos nosotros provenimos de una sociedad que nos educó en el temor a la ira divina y en el respeto de los mandamientos de Nuestro Señor.** – Bajó la mirada un segundo con un profundo y sentido pesar en su rostro. **– No disponemos de un verdadero sacerdote que pueda oficiar el adiós a estos valerosos guerreros, por ello recae en mí el deber de procurar que sus almas alcancen el Reino de los Cielos. Todos los que me acompañaron se habían preparado para este momento, confesados y ungidos se presentaron prestos a la batalla y no temieron por sus almas inmortales, las que ya habían entregado a Nuestro Señor. Hoy sólo nos resta acompañarlos en este último paso.** – Se giró nuevamente para enfrentarse a las piras. **– Descansad ya, mis valientes, descansad de batallas e infortunios, dormid el sueño de los justos y alcanzad los salones dorados que todos os habéis ganado con vuestro sudor y sangre. Durante muchos años vuestras vidas estuvieron ligadas a la mía, por eso mi corazón sangra al veros partir sin mí, mas no temáis por nosotros, a los que dejáis para continuar viviendo. Estad seguros que cuidaremos de vuestra familia, igual que vosotros cuidasteis de la nuestra. Olvidad ya las preocupaciones terrenas y dejad todo el bagaje atrás, allí a donde vais no os será necesario.** – Con la mirada y una leve inclinación de cabeza, dio la orden de que se encendiesen las hogueras.

Un pequeño destacamento de soldados había permanecido expectante al otro lado de las hogueras, ahora todos tomaron en sus manos las antorchas que fueron encendidas por un oficial y avanzaron solemnes hacia la primera fila de piras. La madera estaba seca y entre los troncos se había introducido hojarasca y pequeñas ramas que ayudasen a que el fuego se propagase, al igual que se habían añadido distintas maderas olorosas para prevenir el aroma de la carne quemada. De cinco en cinco, con un ejemplar orden militar, fueron encendiéndose las piras. En minutos las llamas se hacían con los restos de los aguerridos soldados de Lucian y se alzaban orgullosas hacia el cielo.

Sólo quedaban cinco piras sin encender, ante las cuales se situaron los soldados con las antorchas en posición de firmes, sin acercarlas a la madera. Esperaban la orden.

**- Ahí descansan los cuerpos de quienes traicionaron nuestra confianza, como bien dije antes, se les concederá igualmente un adiós apropiado… Mas no considero que sea yo la persona más oportuna para despedirles de este mundo, ya que no conozco de ellos más que los últimos días de sus vidas. –** Entonces dirigió su mirada directamente hacia el director del colegio. **– Señor Dumbledore, ¿sería tan amable de ser usted el que diga unas últimas palabras por las almas de estas personas? Seguramente usted pueda encontrar un modo de redimirlos ante los ojos de su Creador. **

El anciano Director se acercó con semblante apesadumbrado, sabía que Lucian estaba concediéndoles mucho al permitir esa ceremonia como punto final de las hostilidades entre vampiros y magos. Para ambos resultaba muy duro el que esas cinco personas se encontrasen allí, en esas piras funerarias organizadas por quienes los magos consideraban enemigos, y las cuales los vampiros no consideraban merecidas.

**- Hemos tenido que afrontar muchos adioses en este último curso, demasiados quizás. -** Comenzó el Director. **– Pero hoy esperamos que estos sean los últimos que tengamos que decir en mucho tiempo y que, a partir de ahora sólo nos despidamos para volver a encontrarnos y no de un modo tan definitivo como el que estamos haciendo hoy. Es cierto que estas personas han cometido errores que les han costado sus vidas y que pudieron poner en peligro muchas más, pero aunque somos magos no dejamos de ser humanos y por tanto capaces de equivocarnos en nuestras elecciones. Por eso me gustaría que recordásemos a estos cinco magos por sus aciertos en la vida, por sus aportaciones beneficiosas a las nuestras y no por aquellos errores que pudiesen cometer. **

Tras estas palabras, Lucian repitió la orden a los soldados y éstos encendieron las últimas hogueras. Así se ponía fin a la ceremonia. De todos modos estuvimos observando cómo las llamas iban consumiendo la madera y los cuerpos durante varias horas. Supongo que este momento fue el que aprovecharon aquellos de nosotros con mayor capacidad para doblegar las mentes, para modificar los recuerdos de los magos, aprovechando que todos estaban hipnotizados por el baile del fuego ante nosotros.

Sólo empezaron a romperse las ordenadas filas de alumnos cuando comenzó a oscurecer el día, lentamente dejándonos solos a la familia y a Dumbledore. Honrando a nuestra manera a los nuestros. La noche se apoderó de la bóveda celeste sin que nos diésemos cuenta, absortos como estábamos en observar el fuego. Un soldado se acercó entonces a Lucian para pedirle instrucciones con respecto a las hogueras y ese fue el momento en que todos salimos del hechizo en el que habíamos caído sin percatarnos del transcurso del tiempo. Lucian lo dispuso todo para que se recogiesen los restos y se guardasen en urnas convenientemente etiquetadas. Recogió su yelmo y se encaminó con paso firme y altivo hacia el castillo.

Xxxx

Un nuevo día amanecía, un día en el que abandonaríamos por fin Hogwarts y cada uno iniciaría una nueva vida. A Hermione y a mí nos despertó un devoto Blaise que había entrado con el mayor de los sigilos en la cámara para comenzar a recoger nuestras cosas. Ya había organizado buena parte del equipaje y tenía preparado un ligero desayuno para nosotros en la pequeña salita al otro lado del estanque.

**- Buenos días.** – Saludó en un susurro a los pies de la cama, sabedor de que con ese simple gesto me despertaría.  
**- Buenos días, Blaise. –** Sonreí al abrir los ojos y encontrarle allí. **- ¿Tienes ya todo dispuesto para el transporte? –** Pregunté mientras me levantaba y tomaba el batín que me ofrecía.  
**- En su mayoría, quedan algunas cosas que no he querido tocar hasta que no terminéis de arreglaros y otras que no tenía claro qué querías que hiciese con ellas.** – Sirviéndome una taza de café.  
**- ¿Cómo cuáles? –** Pregunté, dándole un sorbo al café.  
**- Los muebles, las estatuas, los cortinajes… ese tipo de cosas. ¿Quieres que los prepare para llevarlos a la Fortaleza o los dejarás aquí en caso de que te plantees volver en alguna ocasión? –** Me preguntó, sentándose él también para desayunar.  
**- ¿Volver a Hogwarts?** – Preguntó Hermione con tono incrédulo mientras se acercaba a desayunar con nosotros. **- ¿Crees que existirá algún motivo para volver en un futuro y utilizar la cámara?  
- Quizá cuando nuestros hijos cursen sus estudios…** - Propuse acercándole un café.  
**- Eso está por ver… -** masculló ella con una mueca de disgusto.  
**- Querida, no voy a romper la tradición de que los Malfoy estudien en Hogwarts por el mero hecho de que me haya convertido en un vampiro.** – Sonreí. – **Además, no soy partidario de que estudien en casa, si es lo que se te ha ocurrido…  
- Existen otras escuelas de magia en el mundo, Draco. Y no pienso confiar mis hijos a un colegio en el que los van a mirar con desprecio por lo que sus padres han hecho a lo largo de este año.  
- ¿Y tú te crees que la familia va a permitir que los niños vengan solos e indefensos a estudiar? Para empezar tendrán a Severus entre el profesorado…** - iba a protestar pero le interrumpí. **– Tengo intención de que permanezca en el cuerpo docente e incluso que suceda a Dumbledore en el puesto de Director. Harry seguramente también quiera que su hijo estudie con nosotros, por lo que ya tendrán un amigo entre los alumnos, no descartemos la posibilidad de que aparezcan más alumnos en el último momento. O profesores. Y, por supuesto que tendrán a sus propios guardianes que les acompañarán en todo momento, con o sin conocimiento de los demás.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso último?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Creí que ya estabas familiarizada con las ventajas de la Ofuscación, disciplina muy utilizada por los Assamitas.** – Ampliando mi sonrisa.  
**- ¿Y te planteas estar vigilándolos entre las sombras durante los siete años, esperando en la cámara a que ocurra algo? –** Poniéndose sarcástica.  
**- Yo no, pero puede que su madre decida hacerlo en vista de lo paranoica que se está volviendo acerca de su seguridad.** – Tomando su mano. **– Perdona, Hermione, pero reconoce que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que se presente ese momento y que decidamos en consecuencia de cómo estén entonces las cosas en el mundo mágico.  
- Tienes razón… -** suspiró. – **En todo, me estoy volviendo paranoica con tanto temer que me ataquen por la espalda en un lugar que antes consideraba seguro.  
- ¡Hoy le pondremos fin a eso!** – Anunció Blaise con una sonrisa, intentando desviar un poco la discusión a términos menos espinosos. **– Sólo necesito que terminéis de arreglaros para poder cerrar los baúles y así empezar con mi propio equipaje y el de Daphne. Sé que no soy el que debe dar órdenes, pero os agradecería que me facilitaseis la tarea vistiéndoos pronto.  
- Cariño, tienes un ghoul muy insolente.** – Apurando su café y levantándose para vestirse.  
**- Blaise, deja fuera lo necesario para escribir unas cuantas cartas, si haces el favor.** – Levantándome también. – **Y deja los muebles y la estancia como está, puede que la quiera utilizar Severus durante mi ausencia. **

Ya vestidos, decidimos subir a la salita de la torre, allí estaban reunidos los magos, intercambiando direcciones con los ghoules. Dominique escribía a toda velocidad en su agenda electrónica las señas de todos los que iban a separarse de nosotros en breve, para poder enviarles las invitaciones de boda. También para organizar la seguridad de los mismos, detalle que me constaba no iba a pasar por alto por mucho que confiase en su alineación con nosotros.

**- Crabe, Goyle… aquí tenéis las instrucciones para que os pongáis en contacto con mi agente en el mundo mágico.** – Entregándoles las cartas que había escrito para ellos. **– Por ahora sólo os he podido conseguir unos puestos modestos de ayudantes. Es porque todavía sois demasiado jóvenes y no tenéis suficiente experiencia, pero seguro que con el tiempo podréis ascender por méritos propios. También están incluidas las recomendaciones para que mi agente comience a echaros una mano con las gestiones necesarias para reflotar vuestra situación económica y las de vuestras madres. Os pido perdón si no es mucho…-** Pero tuve que callarme al verme abrazado con efusividad por mis dos amigos.  
**- ¡Es un montón, Draco! –** Dijo Crabe.  
**- Sabemos que tú también estás empezando a hacerte un sitio en esto de las finanzas e influencias… -** Acertó a comentar Goyle, entre lágrimas de agradecimiento. **– Que te hayas preocupado por ayudarnos, ya es suficiente.  
- Y con nuestras notas tampoco te habrá resultado fácil encontrarnos siquiera esos puestos… -** Se carcajeó Crabe. **– Sabemos que no somos unas lumbreras como tú… pero haremos lo posible por merecérnoslos.** – Se comprometió.  
**- Sé que así será, chicos.** – Volviéndome hacia Theo, que acababa de entrar. **– Theodore, esto es para ti. –** Entregándole un sobre también. – **Ahí tienes todas las instrucciones a seguir para los próximos meses, en caso de variar alguna te lo comunicaré por lechuza. –** Theo se quedó mirando el sobre con sorpresa. **– No te olvides de darle tus señas a Dom antes de despedirnos.**

Desde las escaleras llegó una exclamación de sorpresa que provocó que todos nos pusiésemos en guardia. No se adivinaba peligro, pero aún manteníamos nuestros nervios a flor de piel por no encontrarnos del todo seguros en el castillo. Pronto otro grito siguió al anterior, este despejando nuestros temores.

**- ¡Hermione, Isa ha despertado!** – Se escuchó a Zanaa'h llamar con júbilo.  
**- ¿Isa?** – Jadeó mi esposa, aún preocupada por el bienestar de la que primero fue su escolta y que ahora se había convertido en su más querida amiga. **- ¡Voy! –** Exclamó al mismo tiempo que corría escaleras arriba. Por supuesto que la seguí, al igual que muchos de los que estaban en la sala de descanso.  
**- Quietos, marabunta. –** Nos detuvo Zanaa'h. **– Sólo ha preguntado por Hermione.**

Así esperamos todos mientras sólo mi esposa era admitida en el dormitorio de la Assamita. Ante la llamada tan poco ortodoxa de la ghoul, habían acudido otros miembros de la familia y esperábamos todos impacientes por conocer el estado de Isabel. Media hora después salió Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- Se encuentra bien, aún está un poco débil pero se repondrá en unas horas. Pero, la mejor noticia es que recuerda todo…** - Anunció eufórica. **- ¡Recuerda todo! –** Arrojándose a mis brazos y llorando de felicidad.  
**- En verdad que es una gran noticia… -** suspiró mi sire en lo alto de las escaleras. **– Tendremos mucho que celebrar este verano en la Fortaleza.**

xxxx

Durante todo el día nos afanamos en organizar todo lo relacionado con nuestra partida, pues era mucho lo que habíamos modificado durante nuestra estancia. Lameth instruyó a Dumbledore en todos los cambios que se habían producido en el castillo tras su comunión con él. No sólo se trataba de los aspectos arquitectónicos, también estaban otros elementos que no se veían pero que se habían visto afectados, se había renovado el sistema de cañerías, había un nuevo contrato con los elfos que estipulaba una serie de condiciones a tener en cuenta por el director, cambios en la organización de los invernaderos, pactos con las criaturas del bosque prohibido y el lago. Pero de lo que estuvieron hablando largo y tendido Lameth, Ziva y Dumbledore se trataba de los profesores que deberían cubrir los vacíos que se habían creado tras la refriega. También le dieron la llave para que liberase a Lupin una vez que nos hubiésemos marchado. Que hay que decir que no sufrió en absoluto durante su cautiverio, como bien le había dicho Lucian, se limitaron a tenerlo aislado, pero se le proporcionaron todas las comodidades para que su encierro resultase lo más agradable posible.

Ennoia también dedicó parte de su tiempo a despedirse apropiadamente de Hagrid, uno de los pocos profesores con los que se había llevado bien durante su estancia en el castillo. Le dio varios consejos acerca de algunas especies, y le invitó a intercambiar correspondencia por medio de Zach para seguir en contacto.

Yo también me tomé mi tiempo en despedirme de mi padrino y ahora ghoul. No quería que pensase que iba a abandonarle a su suerte ahora que retomábamos nuestras vidas. Se había encerrado en su aula, sabía que se estaba haciendo de rogar, no quería que pensasen que se había convertido en mi perrito faldero o algo por el estilo. Mientras descendía por las escaleras que llevaban a su despacho y aula, vino a mi mente la primera vez que hablamos desde que me había convertido en vampiro. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a mi rostro, recordando aquella sensación que me había recorrido, su lacónica respuesta al decirle que no había matado a nadie. "Aún". ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

**- ¿Feliz de decir adiós finalmente al castillo, Draco?** – Comentó al ver mi sonrisa cuando entré por la puerta.  
**- Simplemente un recuerdo divertido, Severus. **

Me permití unos segundos en recrear aquella entrevista y compararlo con la situación actual. Él sentía lástima por ver cómo alguien a quien apreciaba se había convertido en un monstruo, me tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo existía el respeto velado por el poder. Se había armado con todo su coraje para mantenerse firme ante mí y explicarme las normas restrictivas ante las cuales se me permitiría asistir a las clases. Ahora que se ha convertido en mi ghoul, su piel no transpira terror por mí sino veneración, a su pesar. Su coraje ya no le sirve de coraza o apoyo, sino que está a mi servicio. No es él quien impone las normas sino que soy yo. Mi sonrisa se amplía pues caigo en un detalle que se me había escapado en aquella primera entrevista, algo que mi padrino no podía saber de mí en aquel entonces y que resulta crucial a la hora de comprender la nueva situación: soy un Lasombra. No soy un vampiro cualquiera, sino que pertenezco a un clan de manipuladores y expertos en volver las tornas del mundo que les rodea.

**- Imagino que seréis vosotros los aliviados por nuestra partida.** – Me obligo a continuar con la conversación, para él no han pasado más que unos segundos mientras yo me he permitido ese momento para mí.  
**- Para muchos, ten por seguro que es una alegría, seguro que algunos planean una fiesta en alguna parte. –** Sentándose sobre el escritorio y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. **- ¿Vienes a darme mis instrucciones, mi domitor?** – Pregunta con sarcasmo.  
**- No te pongas quisquilloso, Severus, sólo he venido a despedirme como corresponde.** – Encogiéndome de hombros. – **Sabes perfectamente que mis planes para ti son a largo plazo. Puedes vivir tranquilo durante unos años, continuar con tus aspiraciones a ser director o profesor de la materia que prefieras. Aunque sigo pensando que pociones te pega mucho más que defensa contra las artes oscuras.** – Me lanzó una mirada aviesa. – **Son las mazmorras, no puedo imaginarte en otro escenario que no sea este.  
- Entiendo que quieres que permanezca en esta institución hasta que vengan tus hijos, ¿no?** – Directo al grano, como siempre.  
**- Entiendes bien. Hermione tiene sus dudas, pero yo tengo muy claro que el lugar al que deben venir los niños a estudiar es Hogwarts, ya tenemos buena parte del trabajo hecho…  
- ¿Crees que serán magos, igual que vosotros?** – Inquirió en voz baja.  
**- Fueron concebidos por dos magos, Severus…** - Empecé, pero él me interrumpió  
**- Pueden ser Squibs. –** Se atrevió a decir, ahora sí que sentí su miedo.  
**- Ningún Malfoy ha nacido con ese defecto y, con una madre con ascendencia muggle nos ahorramos los problemas de la consanguineidad que acarrean los matrimonios entre sangre limpia. No, Severus, mis hijos no sólo serán magos igual que su madre y yo, sino que serán mejores.** – Aventuré. **– Quizás no recuerdes mucho de lo que Voldemort me hizo, para mí quedó grabado a fuego… perseguía una profecía y, aunque se equivocó al buscar a la madre, creo que estaba bastante acertado. Por suerte, su madre decidió encontrarme por sí misma.  
- ¡No puede ser!** – Exclamó asombrado. – **No es posible que Granger sea la "Reina de Reinas"**  
- **"Entre las arenas del tiempo, el príncipe de las serpientes y la oscuridad engendrará dos vástagos en el vientre de la reina de reinas. Dos príncipes de sangre real y poderosa que gobernarán el mundo de los hombres y los magos."** – Recité una vez más. - **¿Dime qué pieza es la que no encaja en toda la profecía? Voldemort me consideró el príncipe de la profecía porque todo el mundo me llamaba el Príncipe de Slytherin, y supuso que al unirme a él también me encontraba en la oscuridad, lo que no pudo saber era que me convertiría en el chiquillo del jefe del clan Lasombra… y es imposible que se le ocurriese que mi mujer viajaría en el tiempo para concebir un hijo conmigo cuando aún estaba vivo. Severus, ninguna de las mujeres con las que yací durante mi época de servidumbre hacia Voldemort concibió un solo hijo… y mi mujer dio a luz a gemelos. La reina de los Gangrel, la consorte de Lameth, la esposa principal del Rey de los Asesinos y su hija… todas ellas comen de la mano de mi mujer, perfectamente podemos decir que es reina de reinas.  
- Reconozco que, cuando me dijiste que Hermione había sido madre, no me acordé de la profecía y tampoco se me ocurrió que hiciese eso… -** Su rostro aparecía desencajado por la sorpresa.  
**- Te dije que había viajado al pasado para poder quedarse embarazada y tener a los niños fuera del momento incierto en el que estábamos viviendo…  
- Draco, jamás se me ocurrió que hubiese ido al pasado para tener un hijo contigo… supuse que habría encontrado a alguien vivo… no pensé que realmente fueses el padre de esos niños…  
- No te culpo, yo también pensé que se habría ido con otro… supongo que es lo que tiene el que me haya acostumbrado tanto a estar muerto. –** Suspiré, sentándome en uno de los pupitres. **– Pero, no, aunque aún no está atada a mí por la verdadera promesa del matrimonio, no quiso traicionarme con otro hombre para cumplir su deseo de ser madre.  
- Te ruego me disculpes por la insinuación de que podían ser squibs…** - profundamente arrepentido. **– Si el padre no hubiese sido mago… cabía esa posibilidad y…  
- No te tortures, Severus. Al menos ahora comprendes mejor que antes mi interés porque sigas formando parte del profesorado de Hogwarts, más aún, que llegues a Director del colegio. No puedo confiar en nadie más para educar apropiadamente a mis hijos.  
- Claro, soy tu ghoul… -** Comenzando a serenarse.  
**- No, Severus, porque eres mi padrino. El que seas mi ghoul sólo te da la ventaja de poder vivir por mucho más tiempo para poder cumplir con esa importante misión.** – Levantándome y encaminándome hacia la puerta. **– Te dejo para que sigas con las últimas clases del año, me aseguraré de que te envíen la invitación a la boda a tu residencia privada. Y sí, la asistencia, como mi padrino y ghoul, es obligatoria. –** Sonriéndome antes de salir por la puerta.

Al salir del despacho de Severus, después de haber tenido aquella conversación y el momento nostálgico en que recordé mi primera entrevista como vampiro con él, decidí dar un paseo por el castillo y hacer un poco de balance de todo lo ocurrido desde aquel día en que había cruzado las puertas del castillo como un no muerto. Ya no me sentía impelido a desgarrar las gargantas de todos los que me rodeaban, ni me molestaba el perpetuo retumbar de sus corazones a mi alrededor, tampoco sentía la pesadez en mis miembros al deambular bajo la luz del sol por los corredores. Esos cambios en mi actitud hacia mi condición de vampiro podía agradecérselos a mi esposa, la que me había obligado a aceptarme y adaptarme como no lo habían conseguido mis maestros vampiros en todo el tiempo que duró mi entrenamiento.

Paseando bajo los arcos de la nueva muralla exterior, reflexionaba acerca de ese importante cambio que se había producido. Hermione. Ya no era un deseo prohibido y oculto a mi propia consciencia, se había convertido en un ser tangible y presente en cada momento en mi mente y en toda las fibras de mi ser. Ya no podía concebir la existencia sin tenerla a mi lado. Lo que había augurado como un futuro sombrío y solitario, se me presentaba como algo completamente diferente. Pronto formalizaríamos nuestra unión, conocería a mis hijos y comenzaría a organizar un sistema de influencias y control del mundo mágico para asegurar nuestro futuro económico y social para los años venideros.

Ya no consideraba a los más antiguos de la familia como seres inaccesibles y alejados de mí por eones de experiencia, sino que ahora era capaz de percibir su verdadero interés por ayudar y enseñar a las jóvenes generaciones. Gracias a una humana había sido capaz de comprender el intrincado laberinto de relaciones que existía en mi familia y adentrarme en él sin miedo.

Pero no sólo eso había cambiado. Viendo el resultado de nuestras remodelaciones en los alrededores del castillo tras la batalla, me daba cuenta de cuánto habíamos influido, a su pesar, en las vidas de los magos en Hogwarts. Muchos habían muerto a lo largo del curso, cada uno de maneras diferentes y por distintas razones, pero sabía que todo ello había sido tenido en cuenta y arreglado por los distintos agentes que teníamos en el exterior. Mi padre biológico era ahora uno de esos agentes, a él había recurrido para que presentase las explicaciones lógicas de las muertes de aquellos alumnos y que tramitase las indemnizaciones apropiadas para sus familias. Lucius. Otro importante cambio en mi vida, pasar de sentirme dominado por él a ser yo quien controlase cada uno de sus movimientos, de un modo mucho más literal que en el de un ghoul. Probablemente tuviese que eliminarlo en poco tiempo, al igual que debería poner fin a la existencia de mi madre.

Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo para un ser que se suponía que no cambiaría esencialmente en milenios.

Xxx

Había llegado el momento de partir y no íbamos a hacerlo por la puerta de atrás, sino que Lucian se empecinó en hacerlo como le correspondía a un general conquistador que abandonaba un territorio pacificado por su ejército. Así es que nos reunimos todos en las escaleras de entrada al castillo para despedirnos apropiadamente de los profesores a medida que íbamos uniéndonos a la caravana que mi sire había determinado en que nos alejaríamos de Hogwarts definitivamente. De algún modo había hecho traer los vehículos de la Fortaleza.

Diez guardias encabezaban la marcha en sendas motos Harley Davidson, entre cuyos enrevesados armazones se podían adivinar las armas dispuestas para ser alcanzadas con rapidez. Les seguían dos todoterrenos con lunas tintadas en los que sabía iban otros diez guardias. A continuación se repetía una intercalación de todoterrenos y furgonetas en las que se habían dividido los restantes guardias, hasta terminar la formación nuevamente otros dos todoterrenos y diez motos. Así se desplazarían los guardias hasta el aeropuerto privado más cercano, en el que embarcarían en un avión privado fletado por los secretarios de mi sire. También con ellos iban dos furgonetas que transportaban a las concubinas de Haquim, a George, Todd y Calebros. Así como otros furgones que eran lo que llevaban nuestros baúles y pertenencias. Ellos no esperaron para despedirse de los profesores sino que comenzaron un lento serpenteo hacia la salida de los terrenos, para luego tomar la carretera que cruzaría Hogsmeade y les sacaría de allí.

**- Ha sido un verdadero placer el conocerle, Dumbledore, siento mucho que las circunstancias no fueran más propicias.** – Se despidió Lucian estrechando la mano del Director con firmeza y mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Como si se despidiese del anfitrión de una cacería accidentada. **- De todos modos, espero verle pronto con motivo de los enlaces que tendrán lugar en mi Fortaleza de Aquitania. Me aseguraré de que le lleguen las invitaciones y seguro que Draco y su séquito se ocuparán de que pueda reunirse con nosotros en los medios que ustedes tengan costumbre de utilizar.  
- Si Blaise no supiese cómo gestionarlo, yo me encargaré de que todo sea a su gusto, Director.** – Intervino Ginebra con otra radiante sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo de mi sire. **– Será fabuloso que pueda estar con nosotros en esos días tan importantes, sobre todo para Hermione y Harry.  
- Srta. Weasley… -** Comenzó Dumbledore en un tono apesadumbrado al verla tan unida al vampiro.  
**- No, señor Director, ahora es Srta. Deveraux, no lo olvide.** – Guiñándole un ojo con picardía y acercándose para susurrar en su oído. **– No tema por mí, realmente soy feliz y es lo que deseo.** – Dándole un suave beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Ambos se alejaron del director y descendieron las escaleras hasta su coche, donde Laurent esperaba para abrir la puerta a Ginebra. Nosotros no iríamos en grupo como el resto, sino que se habían encargado de traer nuestros coches particulares. Por eso, pronto se escuchó el rugido del motor del Ferrari de Lucian, que en segundos había adelantado a los motoristas en el camino de entrada al castillo de Hogwarts. Los vampiros tenemos tendencia a ser discretos, sobre todo los de mi clan, pero cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad de disfrutar de las ventajas de los siglos de ahorro y trabajo, no lo dudamos ni un instante.

**- Profesor Dumbledore… -** se acercó Harry al director. **– Sé que piensa que me ha fallado de algún modo al ver cómo mi vida ha cambiado de dirección tan radicalmente…  
- Harry… yo… -** El anciano estaba sin palabras al encontrarse frente por frente al joven que tanto había sufrido bajo su cuidado. **– Si estuviese en mi mano cambiar tantas cosas…  
- Pero eso es lo que quiero que sepa: no desearía cambiar nada de lo que me ha ocurrido hasta ahora y también querría que estuviese presente el día de mi boda con Felicia, para que vea que realmente estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mí. –** Abrazándole por última vez. **- Por favor, no falte tampoco a la de Draco y Hermione, sé que se sorprenderá gratamente de ver la realidad de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí.** – Le rogó.

Harry también descendió las escaleras para subir a un coche deportivo. Puesto que él no sabía conducir, Dominique le esperaba ya al volante de un Porsche irisado que siguió la estela que había dejado Lucian. Los siguientes en despedirse de Dumbledore fueron Blaise y Daphne con Theo, a ellos ya les estaba esperando Laurent en un Volvo blindado.

**- Sé que no he sido uno de sus alumnos estrella, aunque siempre he sacado muy buenas notas…** - Comenzó Blaise.  
**- Sr. Zabini, en Hogwarts no se premia el individualismo. –** Se excusó Dumbledore.  
**- Bueno, ya… el caso es que todos sabemos que los hay que destacan y yo no era uno de esos.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. - **Por lo menos intentaba pasar desapercibido para que no me diesen más trabajo del que ya tenía y todo eso…  
- No te líes, Blaise.** – Le interrumpió Daphne. **– Lo que quiere decir es que le apreciamos y que esperamos que no nos juzgue por todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses. Ha sido un honor el tenerle como director, señor Dumbledore.** – Abrazando también al anciano director.  
**- Estoy de acuerdo con la chica, profesor.** – Intervino Theo, estrechándole la mano con fuerza. **– Y espero que no nos guarde rencor por nuestras elecciones, pasadas o futuras.**

A Ennoia casi no se la veía entre los brazos de Hagrid, pero terminó por desasirse del cariñoso abrazo del semigigante y se acercó igualmente al director para decirle unas últimas palabras de despedida. Zach iba de su mano, ligeramente emocionado tras haberse despedido de la profesora Sprout.

**- Señor Dumbledore, le compadezco por todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir durante nuestra presencia. Sé que cada vez que seres como nosotros nos mezclamos con la sociedad normal la afectamos de un modo irrevocable, muchas veces devastadoramente como así ha sido. –** Mirándole desde su baja estatura con esos ojos atemporales que eran capaces de transmitirte toda la sabiduría de los milenios que llevaba pisando la tierra. **– Intente no estropear las buenas relaciones que hemos creado con las criaturas no humanas de los terrenos. –** Girándose para irse, pero deteniéndose a medio camino como si se hubiese olvidado de un detalle. – **Y no se preocupe por Zach, está a salvo bajo mi protección.** – Miró ahora a su ghoul. **– Te espero en el coche. –** Y en una fracción de segundo estaba abriendo la portezuela del Volkswagen deportivo de un color naranja metalizado estridente.  
**- Lo sé, soy un Hufflepuff, no se espera de mí que me vaya con un grupo de vampiros y me una a la vampira más vieja de todos ellos… -** Dijo Zach con una sonrisa tímida. **– Yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces, no le culpo. Pero sepa que todos nosotros le respetamos, señor… sabemos que esto no ha sido culpa suya y que hizo todo lo posible porque no ocurriese. –** Se encogió de hombros en un gesto que mostraba su incomprensión de algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido. **– Supongo que lo impredecible puede pasar. –** Estrechó la mano del director y también desapareció de su vista para aparecer junto al coche.  
**- A menos que seas como yo y puedas preverlo todo.** – Comentó Tony junto a Dumbledore mientras observaba cómo el coche de Ennoia desaparecía a toda velocidad por el camino. **– A todos les fastidia que no les diga las cosas antes de que ocurran, en eso no está solo, amigo.** – Palmeándole el hombro en un gesto de consuelo. **– El problema es que si lo digo todo, luego las cosas no pasan como es debido. Si le sirve de consuelo, había distintas maneras de que esto terminase y ninguna de ellas era mejor a cómo ha resultado finalmente.  
- Querido, no mortifiques al pobre director, ya ha tenido que sufrirte lo suficiente estos meses. –** Le rogó Julia. **– Señor Dumbledore, le agradezco la hospitalidad ofrecida durante este tiempo y espero que haya quedado satisfecho con nuestros servicios en lo que se refiere a las remodelaciones. Será un placer tenerle con nosotros en breve y así poder devolverle el favor, no deje de visitarnos, se lo ruego. –** Como siempre se podía confiar en la Giovanni para decir las fórmulas apropiadas que la educación requería para todo lo que a las relaciones sociales se refiere.

El matrimonio bajó las escaleras sin prisa alguna para dirigirse al Aston Martin de Tony, que ya estaba esperándoles frente a los dos Volvo que llevarían a los otros chicos que ya se situaban para despedirse del profesor.

**- Tony me ha pedido que le diga que no tiene que preocuparse por mí, que ellos se encargarán de tenerme controlada. –** Le dijo Pansy con parquedad. **– Sé que ha descubierto la parte de mí que tanto apreciaba Voldemort y que usted detesta, pero no me importa, al menos ahora tengo con quien poder ser yo misma.** – Y sin decir más se fue junto a Bárbara.  
**- Señor Dumbledore, no le tenga todo esto en cuenta a Draco, él no quería que esto ocurriese.** – Le pidió Crabe.  
**- Sí, él ya había cambiado antes de todo esto…  
- No se preocupen, señores Crabe y Goyle, no guardo rencor a nadie de esta comitiva, a pesar de lo que algunos han dado a entender.** – Les aseguró Dumbledore. **– Cuando hayan vivido tanto como yo, aprenderán a discernir cuándo las cosas están fuera de su control.** – Y les despidió con un apretón de manos y una cálida sonrisa. La misma con la que recibió a Justin y las chicas Hufflepuff. **– Sepan que me alegra el que hayan podido encontrar la felicidad a pesar de las vicisitudes recientes.  
- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.** – Dijeron a coro y bajaron juntos para encontrarse con Luca.  
**- Señor Dumbledore, ha sido un placer conocerle. –** Dijo Isabel estrechándole la mano. **– Sabe que tengo mucho que decir al respecto de los valores que enseñan a sus alumnos, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo. Igual que mis otros familiares, espero poder verle de nuevo en breve.  
- Tras tanta insistencia, no veo cómo voy a poder negarme, señorita Al-Baast. Me alegra ver cómo ha podido restablecerse en tan poco tiempo…-** Hay que decir que él estaba genuinamente preocupado por el estado de coma en que había caído Isa.  
**- No del todo, por eso conduciré yo. –** Intervino Ziva.  
**- He de reconocer que ya no sé cómo dirigirme a usted.** – Suspiró el director.  
**- Ziva está bien.** – Restándole importancia.  
**- Entonces permítame, Ziva, decirle que ha sido un verdadero honor el tenerle entre mis alumnos y poder llegar a conocer una mente como la suya. Espero poder aprender más de usted en nuestro próximo encuentro.** – Realizando una leve reverencia y reconociendo así que Ziva era la reencarnación de Merlín.  
**- Muchas gracias, señor Dumbledore, también para mí ha sido un honor el ser alumna suya. Siempre que lo desee, estaré a su disposición para intercambiar conocimientos.** – Devolviéndole el gesto. **– Ahora tengo que llevarme a esta señorita para que siga convaleciendo en un entorno más familiar.** – A ellas les esperaba un Lamborghini Diablo negro, Ayden y Zanaa'h ya esperaban en otro gemelo detrás, no iban a perder de vista a Isabel en ese estado.  
**- ¡Al menos usted me entiende! –** Exclamó Haquim junto a Dumbledore, viendo como los dos deportivos se alejaban ya por el camino. – **Ya no sé si voy a tener un yerno o una nuera o qué demonios es eso… salvo que es un maldito mago y que está con mi niña.** – Gruñó y chasqueó la lengua despectivamente. – **No se ofenda, pero en mi familia tenemos mucho que echarles en cara a los magos… usted no es de los peores e incluso es tolerable… ¡Pero mi niña con un mago! No sé si podré soportarlo.  
- Yo te ayudaré, querido. –** Intervino Aaliyah. **– Disculpe a mi marido, señor Dumbledore, es cosa de ser padre. Hemos disfrutado mucho en su compañía…** - Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa sardónica que apenas era capaz de ocultar la barba del director.** – Sí, supongo que las frases corteses en este caso parecen irónicas. Pero no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de entrar en combate y para nosotros sí que ha sido un placer…  
- ¡Un Brujah!** – Exclamó Haquim. **– ¡Sólo me dejaron matar a un mísero Brujah! ¿Se lo puede creer? Y cuando estaba disfrutando de prolongar el sufrimiento de ese infiel invertido de Vikos… viene esta maldita mujer y lo mata.** – Aaliyah guardó un respetuoso silencio ante el exabrupto de Haquim, acostumbrada como estaba a que el rey de los asesinos siguiese su propia agenda. – **Debería repudiarla por eso, ¿verdad?** – Dumbledore no sabía qué decir. – **No, es útil para otras cosas, tiene razón Dumbledore… supongo que esperaré a tomar una decisión cuando haya resuelto el tema de mi hija…** - Volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.  
**- Como le decía, señor Dumbledore, nosotros sí hemos sabido disfrutar de nuestra estancia con ustedes y haremos lo posible por que su visita resulte agradable de un modo más tradicional…  
- ¡Al menos ahora que se acuerda de que soy su padre puedo intentar ejercer un poco de presión en esa muchacha!** – Exclamó Haquim ya junto al coche. **- ¿Y cómo diablos esperas que me meta en este cacharro, mujer?  
- Disculpe…** - Suspiró Aaliyah. – **Ya voy, mi señor. –** Descendiendo para ayudar al Assamita a entrar en el Lamborghini murciélago que ella siempre conducía.  
**- ¿Por qué no podemos irnos en un buen pura sangre árabe, como es debido?** – Protestaba al tener que contorsionarse para introducirse en el habitáculo.  
**- Porque este "cacharro" tiene la potencia de casi quinientos pura sangre, mi señor.** – Cerrando la puerta y enfilando la salida a toda velocidad.  
**- Ya ha escuchado de todo, señor Dumbledore…** - dijo César con una sonrisa educada. – **Pero he de reiterar algunos de los comentarios de mis compañeros, para nosotros ha sido un placer el participar en esta aventura, siento que nuestros métodos le hayan dejado sin unos cuantos alumnos pero no lamento haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerles a usted y a su cuerpo docente.  
- Para nosotros también ha resultado un honor el poder conocerle, senador…** - Estrechándole la mano.  
**- Hace mucho que no me siento en la curia para que me llamen por ese título…** - negando con la cabeza. – **Pero se agradece que alguien aún tenga en cuenta las formas. Permítame ser su anfitrión cuando se desplace para la boda, podremos disfrutar de una buena conversación regada con algunos vinos de falerno de mi bodega privada.  
- Me siento halagado por la oferta… -** sin saber cómo reaccionar apropiadamente.  
**- Entonces no la rechace, mi residencia será una de las más tranquilas durante la vorágine matrimonial que nos espera…** - guiñándole un ojo y uniéndose a Marco en el Bugatti.

Fue el turno ahora de Lameth y Lavender para despedirse del director, después de haber intercambiado largos discursos de despedida con el resto del profesorado. Se notaba en el atlante la reticencia a tener que abandonar esos muros en los que había disfrutado de poder volver a sus años de juventud como mago. Lavender no se separaba de su brazo y muchas veces había tenido que tirar de él para que continuase con el siguiente profesor y no se entretuviese más de lo debido con ninguno de ellos.

**- Albus… -** Para él no existían las cortesías de título, consideraba a Dumbledore como un colega y no podía dirigirse a él con la distancia que requerían las ceremonias sociales. **– Intenta escucharlo, por favor…** - le rogó, sabía que se refería al castillo. **– Ha estado demasiado tiempo solo y abandonado… sé que me va a echar de menos… ¿crees que podría venir de visita? Aunque sea de tanto en tanto, para que no le ocurra otra vez…  
- Siempre serás bienvenido, Lameth. Me ocuparé de que todos los directores venideros sepan del vínculo que pueden llegar a formar con el castillo y se esfuercen por crearlo y potenciarlo. –** Le prometió el director. – **Y te pido… no, también te ruego que vengas y nos enseñes todo lo que hemos olvidado con el paso del tiempo… podríamos idear unos seminarios o algo por el estilo…  
- ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fabuloso! –** Exclamó el atlante con el rostro iluminado.  
**- Podemos concretar mejor ese proyecto cuando venga a la Fortaleza, profesor Dumbledore.** – Intervino Lavender, viendo que podían eternizarse con el director. **- Yo me encargaré de tenerlo todo dispuesto para poder acordar fechas y temas con más exactitud.  
- Me consta que lo tendrá todo en orden para entonces, señorita Brown.** – Le agradeció risueño el director.  
**- Gracias, profesor… ahora tenemos que irnos, Dirk.** – Le recordó al atlante que estaba despidiéndose en silencio del castillo. Casi tuvo que llevarlo a rastras al Bentley que les esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Entonces fuimos nosotros los que nos encontrábamos frente al director para despedirnos de él, aunque no sería el último adiós ya que nos constaba que pronto vendría a la Fortaleza tras tantas invitaciones que le habían hecho.

**- Señor Malfoy… -** posando una mano en mi hombro. **– Sé que no era consciente de que todo esto ocurriría cuando me solicitó poder cursar el último año de sus estudios tras su cambio de condición, por eso quiero que tenga muy consciente que no le culpo de nada.  
- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. –** Fui capaz de decir.

Viéndole allí, tan frágil por su avanzada edad, por todo el horror que había tenido que presenciar a lo largo del año: sus alumnos muriendo de manera violenta, su castillo tomado al asalto, verse relegado a un segundo plano, humillado ante fuerzas más poderosas que él, enfrentarse al terror del Sabbat atacando… Y sin embargo era totalmente sincero al decirme que no me echaba nada de todo ello en cara. Algo recorrió mi espina dorsal y me rendí totalmente ante esa expresión, arrojándome sobre él y rodeándole en un sentido abrazo de agradecimiento. Porque algo me decía que ese hombre realmente lamentaba cuán difícil había sido mi vida antes de convertirme en vampiro y que se alegraba de que ahora tuviese otra oportunidad de ser feliz en la vida.

**- Gracias, profesor… -** repetí en un susurro.  
**- No es necesario, muchacho, no es necesario.** – Susurró igualmente, correspondiéndome al abrazo.  
**- Profesor Dumbledore, yo no me despido de usted pues sé que pronto nos veremos de nuevo.** – Dijo Hermione cuando rompimos el abrazo. – **Prefiero decirle hasta luego.  
- Hasta luego entonces, señora Malfoy.** – Le correspondió él, inclinándose para besar su mano.** – Esperaré con ansia esa invitación.**

Hermione tomó mi mano y bajamos los escalones a una velocidad normal para el ojo humano, no queríamos alardear de más, ya era suficiente el que estuviese esperándonos el Lexus. Hermione montó con tranquilidad y enganchó el cinturón al mismo tiempo que yo encendía el motor. Al revés que todos, no pisé el acelerador más que lo necesario para iniciar el recorrido hacia la salida. No tenía prisa por perder de vista el edificio del colegio en el retrovisor.

Pudimos ver cómo los lindes del Bosque Prohibido se acercaban por nuestra derecha a medida que nos acercábamos al camino que nos llevaría a la puerta principal. Todavía era capaz de distinguir a Dumbledore en lo alto de las escaleras, observando cómo abandonábamos los terrenos que habíamos modificado durante todo este tiempo, con magia, sangre y dolor. Llegó el instante en que el castillo se fue empequeñeciendo a nuestras espaldas y las puertas crecieron ante nosotros. Detuve el coche justo antes de pasar por debajo del arco.

**- Draco… -** Hermione me miró preocupada. - **¿Estás bien?  
- Sí… sólo pensaba que ésta es la primera vez que abandono Hogwarts sabiendo que no volveré el año que viene.** – Solté un bufido, burlándome de mí mismo. **- ¿Estúpido, no?  
- Para nada, cariño. –** Me tranquilizó ella acariciando mi mano que descansaba sobre el cambio de marchas. –** A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste… -** la miré a los ojos y vi que estaban anegados de lágrimas. **– Volveremos cuando vengan también nuestros hijos.  
- O antes…** - inclinándome hacia ella y arrastrando una lágrima de su mejilla con el pulgar. – **Seguro que a Dumbledore y a Severus les gusta que les visitemos de vez en cuando.  
- Seguro. –** Asintió ella, ya sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y abandonándose a un llanto que había sido capaz de retener hasta entonces.

La liberé del cinturón de seguridad para poder abrazarla y así consolar la angustia que ella era capaz de exteriorizar pero que ambos sentíamos. Todo el año habíamos estado reaccionando a lo que iba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor como autómatas y ahora nos golpeaban con fuerza cada una de las sensaciones que habíamos ido relegando hasta que realmente tuviésemos la oportunidad de asumirlas o dejarlas salir. Fueron unos minutos eternos en los que no dijimos nada y sólo se escuchó el llanto de Hermione. Pero también ese momento terminó, sus lágrimas cesaron y ella pudo recomponerse y así prepararse para las nuevas experiencias que nos esperaban ahora. Besé sus labios con dulzura y bebí las gotas saladas que los habían bañado, para luego volver a concentrarme en conducir y cruzar el arco que nos alejaba para siempre de nuestra época como estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	59. Invitados I

_**Sí, lo sé, hace siglos que no subo nuevo capítulo, pero las musas no estaban colaboradoras y tenía cierta boda atragantada por completo. Pero ya me estoy librando de ese bloqueo y aquí está la prueba de ello.**_

_**Quizá haya tenido algo que ver el que una jovenzuela se dedicase a plagiar una de mis historias y publicarla como suya en otra página. (No hace falta que os preocupéis, ya le han borrado el perfil. Sobre todo porque no fue sólo la mía la que robó, sino también otros dos de otras autoras más). No os sorprendáis si encontráis mis historias tanto en Potterfics como en Wattpad, ahora sí bajo mi nombre.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo disfruté mientras lo escribía. **_

**Harry**

No teníamos muy claro cómo organizar la llegada, pero siempre puedes confiar en Lucian para que conozca todas esas cosas de protocolo en desuso. Al parecer, lo apropiado era recibirles ante la escalinata del palacete. Me pregunto qué pensarían durante todo el trayecto hasta allí.

Les habíamos enviado diversos coches con los guardias como conductores y ayudantes al aeropuerto. Porque estuviésemos en casa no íbamos a aliviar la seguridad ni un ápice. Nunca se sabe. El trayecto era largo. Pasarían por diversos pueblos cercanos antes de llegar siquiera a divisar Veraux. Cuando lo viesen. ¿Qué pasaría por las mentes de los que nunca lo habían visto antes? Lo que más llama la atención desde la carretera siempre es la Fortaleza contra la montaña, pero has de atravesar todo el pueblo al salir de la autopista para llegar a él. Verían las casas, los comercios, las plazas, el ayuntamiento, la gente. No habíamos anunciado su llegada, pero seguro que muchos de los habitantes del pueblo reconocerían los coches y les presentarían sus respetos al pasar a su lado. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían?

Tras un par de curvas, empezarían de nuevo a divisar la Fortaleza, ahora mucho más cerca y mucho más imponente que desde la autopista. Las murallas ya no se confundirían con el terreno, sino que se alzarían como lo que estaban pensadas para ser, una barrera firme entre el exterior y el mundo del la Fortaleza. ¿Se sentirían intimidados por ellas? Seguramente. Podrían apreciarlas en todo su esplendor por el sinuoso camino que llevaba hasta ellas. Ya podrían distinguir los cubos, quizá también las almenas del adarve. No sería hasta que no atravesasen el primer rastrillo que se darían cuenta de lo impresionante que en verdad era la seguridad que proporcionaban. Cuando viesen el grosor y su altura, los puntos de control y su igualmente serpenteante recorrido, entonces sí se harían cargo de lo poderosas que son.

Una vez pasados los tres rastrillos ya se habrían adentrado en la Fortaleza, estarían a poca distancia de llegar a su corazón. Los coches no pueden entrar directamente en las calles de la ciudadela, lástima que no puedan verla al completo. Se tendrán que conformar con lo que vislumbren de ella mientras la rodean por el camino de los carruajes. Pasarán entre los barracones de guardia y los silos. No es la parte más bonita, pero sí una de las más importantes para muchos de nosotros.

Las cocheras están en el extremo directamente opuesto al que entran, por eso los coches se detendrán ante las escaleras para que bajen los invitados y los sirvientes recojan los equipajes de los maleteros. Luego seguirán su recorrido hasta que desaparezcan de la vista discretamente.

¿Cómo de confusos estarán al ver el Palacete? ¿Pensarán que el castillo que vieron desde la autopista fue un mero espejismo o se darán cuenta de que se encuentra a las espaldas del edificio renacentista?

Pero ya está bien de hacer elucubraciones mentales que no puedo responder, lo mejor será que me prepare para su llegada. Ya escucho el crujir de la gravilla bajo las ruedas, eso quiere decir que están a punto de hacer acto de presencia. Aún así, una última pregunta ronda mi mente: ¿Cómo interpretarán que todos estemos esperándolos allí?

El primer coche en detenerse es en el que vienen Hermione y sus padres, por supuesto. Se baja con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios para todos nosotros, la de sus ojos está dirigida principalmente para Draco. Los señores Granger también bajan sonrientes, pero en su caso se nota el nerviosismo que intentan ocultar. Está claro que lo que ven les tiene sorprendidos y un poco cohibidos. Pero Lucian se encarga de inmediato de solventarlo, acercándose y recibiéndolos con una sonrisa cálida. Está en su salsa como el gran anfitrión.

**- ¡Bienvenidos a Veraux!** - Besando la mano de la Sra. Granger mientras hace una ligera reverencia. **- Por favor, síganme hasta el interior, hemos preparado una pequeña recepción para que vayan familiarizándose con todos.** - Toma del brazo al Sr. Granger, evitando así que se acerque al maletero. **- Vamos, Rupert, no se me pierda, que aún no le hemos podido dar un plano del sitio.  
- Pero... las maletas... -** Duda por un momento, pero ve ya como los mozos están empezando a descargarlas. - **¿Un plano? Es broma, ¿verdad?  
- Deje que mi personal se encargue de todo, usted limítese a disfrutar.** - Dándole unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro.** - Sí, hemos encargado unos planos para los invitados, no queremos que nadie se pierda durante estos días.  
- No, papá, no es broma. -** Le asegura Hermione que ya está junto a Draco, esperando a los otros coches. - **El complejo del Palacio y la Fortaleza es enorme, te aseguro que hace falta. Id entrando con Lucian mientras nosotros guiamos a los demás.**

Suben la escalinata sin dejar de asombrarse con las columnas y las estatuas que adornan la fachada, quedándose asombrados con la gigantesca puerta de madera labrada con policromía y dorados que les espera abierta. El maletero del coche de los Granger ya está vacío, los mozos han apilado las maletas en unos carritos ya pensados para ello. Con ellos venían también Zanaa'h y Ayden, que se nos han unido para esperar al resto de los invitados que llegan con ellos. En el segundo coche vienen los amigos muggles de Hermione, chicos y chicas de nuestra edad que casi tropiezan al bajarse al ver el Palacio.

La complejidad de esta boda está sobre todo en los invitados que asistirán a ella. Tenemos muggles, magos, vampiros, algún garou y otros seres que harán acto de presencia. Principalmente tendremos que conseguir que los humanos queden en la absoluta ignorancia de todos los seres especiales que les rodean. Por eso hemos organizado distintos momentos en los que recibiremos a los invitados. La mayor parte de los muggles que vienen son familiares y amigos de Hermione, por lo que todos tenían que venir con anterioridad para estar presentes en los últimos momentos de los preparativos, ya que forman parte importante de la boda. Más adelante llegarán los magos, muchos de los cuales no tienen ni idea de la naturaleza de los que viven en la Fortaleza o de los invitados, aunque conscientes de la presencia de muggles y de que se les requerirá que procuren comportarse delante de ellos. Por último, llegarán los vampiros amigos de Lucian, tendrá que ser una recepción nocturna ya que no pueden estar a la luz del día y se presentarán como invitados de "última hora".

-** ¿Hermione se va a casar en Versalles?** - Pregunta una de las chicas mientras se sostiene en la puerta de la limusina.  
**- Esto no es Versalles, Nicole.** - Le corrige el chico que va tras ella.  
**- Bienvenidos a Veraux, chicos.** - Los saluda Draco. **- Y Andy tiene razón, Nicole, no es Versalles.  
- ¡Hola, Draco¡** - Saludaron al unísono dos chicas al salir de la limusina. **- Nos estamos sintiendo como si entrásemos en un cuento, te nos pareces cada vez más a un príncipe encantado. -** Comentó una de ellas.  
**- Gracias, Ashley. -** Se sonríe el vampiro. **- Pues prepárate para ver el interior del Palacio y sorprenderte todavía más. -** Riéndose. - **Os acompañaremos mientras nuestros amigos esperan a las sobrinas de Lucian.  
- Andy, deja que los mozos se encarguen del equipaje, por favor. -** Le insta Hermione. **- Con tanta gente queriendo encargarse de su propio equipaje van a pensar que queréis que se queden sin empleo. **

Ginny y yo les acompañamos también al interior del Palacio. Así podemos ver sus caras al entrar en el vestíbulo. Es una estancia diáfana donde lo primero que llama la atención es la escalera de mármol verde que enfrenta a la puerta, las paredes, cubiertas de mármol de carrara, están interrumpidas con los arcos de acceso a otras estancias, todos ellos con hermosos cortinajes; algunos están abiertos, dejando entrever lo que hay al otro lado, otros están cerrados, al igual que las puertas que hay tras ellos. Pero su atención pronto se centra en la inmensa araña de cristal que cuelga del techo, derivando entonces en la galería superior con su balaustrada de mármol haciendo juego con la escalera.

Draco les invita a entrar entonces por una galería lateral, los jadeos de sorpresa son inmediatos y las miradas van a uno y otro lado del largo pasillo. Las alfombras amortiguan nuestro paso, pero se puede ver el preciado mármol que cubren poco antes de encontrarse con las paredes. A la derecha los altísimos ventanales iluminan perfectamente los frescos de las paredes, los cuadros que cuelgan inclinados hacia abajo y de los frescos encuadrados con filigranas en yeso del techo.

**- Esto no será Versalles, pero se le parece un montón. -** Susurra Nicole, sintiéndose como si estuviese en un museo.  
**- Fue construido más o menos durante la misma época, supongo que se sentían influenciados por el Palacio del Rey.** - Comento encogiéndome de hombros. **- Pero no tienes que susurrar, sólo se le exige a los turistas cuando se les permite visitarlo.** - Sonrío para mostrarle que era una broma.  
**- Entonces... ¿sí que es un museo? -** Inquiere uno de los chicos que acompañan a las gemelas, creo que dijo llamarse Kevin.  
**- Piensa en él como si fuese el Palacio de Buckingham: es una residencia en la que se hace vida normal gran parte del año, pero tiene visitas organizadas en algunos momentos para que los turistas puedan verlo. Por supuesto no tienen acceso a todas las estancias y se sustituyen algunas piezas por otras.** - Les explica Ginny.  
**- Algunos de los salones no se usan muy a menudo y suelen quedar con el despliegue habitual para turistas, otros que son más de diario, sólo se preparan en determinadas fechas.** - Añadí.  
**- Pero este verano, como tenemos tantos eventos organizados, se ha estudiado una ruta distinta y un calendario un poco más cerrado para los turistas, no queremos tener que dar más trabajo al servicio del necesario. -** Añade Draco. **- Pero no tenéis que preocuparos por estos días, hemos colgado el cartel de cerrado durante una semana para poder encargarnos de los preparativos y celebrar la boda.  
- Pero entonces, en esencia, ¿vives en un museo?** - Pregunta la otra gemela, Linda.  
**- No, nosotros vivimos en la Fortaleza, que no está abierta al público. El Palacio sólo lo usamos como alojamiento para visitas en eventos importantes como es la boda, se utilizan los despachos para todo el trabajo administrativo de la Ciudadela y los salones para algunas ocasiones importantes, reuniones de trabajo, convenciones patrocinadas por nuestras empresas, cosas así.** - Le resta importancia Draco.  
**- Sí, eso quiere decir que vivimos en el castillo que visteis desde la autopista**. - Hermione responde a la pregunta no pronunciada que seguramente se están haciendo todos.

La galería termina en uno de los salones de los que hablaba Draco. Las paredes están cubiertas con intrincadas figuras de porcelana que recrean la sensación de adentrarse en un jardín brillante adornado con ninfas y sátiros que danzan en el bosque. Flores de verdad cuelgan de hornacinas situadas a media altura, aumentando la sensación al llenar la estancia con su perfume. Se ha colocado una larga mesa en un extremo donde está la comida y otra se ha puesto en el medio para que nos vayamos sentando. Los señores Granger nos esperan con Lucian y Lara.

**- A Lara se le ocurrió que sería un momento apropiado para que fuésemos ayudándole a escoger algunos de los platos para el banquete. -** Explica Draco. **- He logrado convencerla para que no os obligue a probarlos todos, se conformará con que le digáis lo que opináis de alguno de ellos.  
- Tony me pidió que nos digas si consideras que el arreglo floral es demasiado fragante, porque piensa usar algunas para la Basílica.** - Me adelanto para hablar con Hermione. - **De todos modos, tendrás los próximos días muy ocupados, sería buena idea que estudiásemos tu agenda en cuanto terminemos.  
- ¿Mi agenda?** - Hermione me miró sorprendida.  
**- Todos saben que no quieres agobiarlos y que les dejas hacer a su libre albedrío, pero algunas cosas requieren que las apruebes o que decidas entre distintas versiones. Te guste o no, tienes citas organizadas con jardineros, cocineros, doncellas, pasteleros, mayordomos, etc. -** Sonriéndome al ver su cara de horror. **- Ya te dije que son simples decisiones entre sí o no y este o este otro, pero tienes que hacerlas igualmente.  
- ¿Podemos ayudar? -** Pregunta Nicole.  
**- Por supuesto, una de las citas os incluye especialmente, se trata de las modistas que están preparando vuestros trajes para la boda. -** Interviene Ginny. - **Se barajan distintos cortes y telas, así como los colores...  
- Y estaré encantada de teneros cerca para ayudarme con algunas de las decisiones que hayan dejado a mi cargo.** - Responde Hermione. Me doy cuenta de que su postura es más firme y tiene un aspecto menos relajado, es como si se acabase de ponerse en la actitud de la señora del castillo de un golpe. Eso no escapa de la atención de Lucian, que se levanta para recibirles.  
**- Bienvenidos, chicos.** - Los saluda con una sonrisa. **- Soy Lucian, vuestro anfitrión y el tutor de Draco. Esta es Lara, -** su alter ego también se ha levantado, **- mi hermana. Hemos dispuesto que vuestra estancia en el Palacio y la Fortaleza sean lo más agradable posible. ¿Por qué no os sentáis y nos vamos conociendo un poco mejor mientras os explicamos los detalles que tenéis que conocer?**

Lucian ocupa una de las cabeceras y Lara la otra, es una mesa amplia para que quepamos todos, junto a Luc se sientan los señores Granger, junto a Lara Draco y Hermione. El resto vamos ocupando los sitios intermedios, aunque Ginny y yo nos aseguramos de quedar lo más centrados posibles para poder servir de soporte a nuestros señores. Aún tendrán que llegar las sobrinas de Luc y el resto de los ghoules que nos acompañarán en esta comida. En ese momento hacen acto de presencia Marcia y Felicia, mi encantadora prometida que está preciosa con su redondeado abdomen. Me levanto para acompañarla hasta un sitio cerca de mí.

**- Hola, preciosa.** - La saludo con un delicado beso en los labios.  
**- Hola, mentiroso.** - Suspira ella con una sonrisa. **- Estoy enorme y nada bonita, pero me gusta que me mientas. -** Tomando mi mano.  
**- ¿Qué tal tu visita a la City? ¿Encontrasteis todo lo que querías?** - Le pregunto en un tono de voz bajo.  
**- Sí, gracias, Daphne fue un amor y nos acompañó en nuestra visita. -** Conteniéndose para no mencionar nada del mundo mágico. **- Astoria está encantadora y también nos hizo compañía. He conseguido todo lo necesario para nuestro nidito y algunas cosas más.** - Con una risita cantarina. **- Pero no te preocupes por si te he dejado en la ruina, el tío Luc nos abrió una cuenta en tu banco para gastos.** - Antes de ir, le había dado la llave de mi cámara en Gringotts, sabía que no podría comprar suficientes cosas como para vaciarla. **- Y sé que te preocupaba que viajase con mi embarazo tan adelantado, pero te aseguro que no he tenido ningún inconveniente. Luego tengo que contarte algunas cosas curiosas que me ocurrieron durante el viaje, ¿tendrás tiempo?  
- Para ti, vosotros, siempre encuentro tiempo, preciosa.** - Acariciando su barriga y sonriéndole. **- Tendré que supervisar unas cuantas cosas de nuestros invitados, pero podré acercarme un rato a verte.  
- Bien, entonces me dará tiempo a dormir un poco, no quiero estar cayéndome de sueño durante la cena.** - De nuevo con su risa cantarina.

**- Ahora que ya nos encontramos todos juntos, quiero aprovechar para empezar a organizarnos un poco para los próximos días.** - Luc interrumpe las conversaciones que habían empezado a formarse en la mesa. **- No quiero que penséis que voy a ser un tirano que os va a controlar cada minuto, pero me temo que será lo que termine ocurriendo a medida que el día se acerque. -** Buena parte de los que estamos en la mesa logramos contener la risa por muy poco.  
**- Al menos se agradece que lo reconozcas, Luc.** - Comenta Hermione.  
**- No todos los días se casa el hijo del señor del castillo, querida, es normal que se arme tanto revuelo con vuestra boda. Empecemos con los planos... -** de inmediato, un paje de cámara que había pasado inadvertido hasta el momento, se acerca para situar los planos al alcance de mi señor. **- El complejo de edificios es bastante complicado y muchos pueden perderse, por lo que os hemos preparado unos cómodos planos para que podáis aclararos en dónde os encontráis y cómo llegar al sitio que queráis.  
- ¿Como los de los turistas? -** Pregunta Nicole con una sonrisa.  
**- Encontrarás que están mucho más detallados que los que pueden encontrarse en la tienda de souvenirs del pueblo, querida.** - Aclara Luc mientras los reparte. **- En este están indicados ya vuestros dormitorios, para que no tengáis pérdida en el intrincado sistema de pasillos de la Fortaleza. Hemos incluido también un plano del jardín, por si os apetece visitarlo. Por regla general es una zona de acceso restringido, pero como varios eventos tendrán lugar allí, pensamos que podríais querer pasear para conocerlo mejor.  
- Mamá, con lo que te gustan los jardines, no dejes de visitar el de Lucian.** - Comenta Hermione a su madre. **- Te quedarás asombrada, te lo aseguro.  
- A todos vosotros se os va a asignar un ayuda o doncella de cámara, según corresponda, para que os ayude a vestiros para determinados eventos, para gestionar vuestros horarios y para responder a vuestras dudas. Igualmente tendréis un paje que os acompañará para evitar que os perdáis y que señalará aquello que pueda interesaros en los distintos deambulares por la finca.** - Continúa Lucian. - **Sé que muchos estáis pensando que sabéis vestiros vosotros solos, pero os aseguro que encontraréis de gran ayuda a las personas que estarán a cargo de vuestro cuidado. Confiad en ellos y no dudéis de su discreción con vosotros, no se trata de poneros espías, sino de hacer la estancia más segura y agradable para todos. También podéis sentiros tranquilos y obviar su presencia, están preparados para ello y no se sentirán ofendidos en absoluto.  
- ¡Esto cada vez se parece más a una boda de cuento, Hermione!** - Exclama Linda. **- ¿En serio voy a tener una doncella y un paje para mí solita? ¿No es broma?  
- También tendrás una maquilladora, una costurera y una peluquera para el día de la boda. En la Fortaleza siempre ha sido necesario tener servicio doméstico y nunca se ha eliminado un cargo por considerarlo innecesario u obsoleto.** - Añade Lara. **- Aún tenemos a nuestros veladores y no sabríamos qué hacer sin ellos.  
- ¿Veladores?** - Pregunta curioso el Señor Granger.  
**- Los que encienden las velas, se encargan de reponerlas y limpian los restos de la cera.** - Le aclara solícita Lara. **- En la Ciudadela tenemos también el oficio de cerero, que es el que se encarga de hacer las velas que consumimos.  
- ¿No tienen electricidad? -** Pregunta sorprendida la Señora Granger.  
**- ¡Claro que sí!** - Se ríe Lara. **- Pero aún usamos velas de vez en cuando, nos gusta la luz que dan.  
- Sigamos con el programa que os tenemos organizado.** - Lucian vuelve a llamar la atención de todos. - **Nos gustaría que os reunieseis con nosotros durante las cenas, los desayunos y las comidas podéis considerarlas como más informales. Sólo os pediremos que nos juntemos todos para desayunar el día de la boda, así podremos organizarnos mejor para salir ordenadamente como lo indica el protocolo. Tendremos un ensayo de ceremonia el día previo y también se os ruega que estéis presentes, para así aprender cuál será vuestro lugar en la iglesia y evitar dudas el día "B". Se han organizado citas a lo largo de la semana con peluqueros, modistas y sastres para que se ocupen de vuestros atuendos para la boda, os agradeceríamos que no intentéis darles esquinazo por muy mandones que puedan resultar, son de vital importancia para que nada quede fuera de lugar. Mañana tendréis cita con uno de los jardineros para decidir los ramilletes y flores de ojal que llevaréis durante la ceremonia.  
- Dijo que no iba a ponerse tiránico, ¿no? -** Murmura Andrew.  
**- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe montar a caballo? -** Pregunta en ese momento Luc. **- Es que ya que vamos a sacar los carruajes para acercarnos a la Basílica, había pensado que algunos jinetes quedarían bien y eso tendrán que tenerlo en cuenta los sastres para...  
- Frena ahí mismo Luc. -** Le interrumpe Hermione. - **¿Los carruajes?  
- Tú y tu padre iréis en un carruaje, Draco y Lara en otro, por supuesto yo acompañaré a tu madre en otro y las damas de honor que escojas también compartirán uno. Procura no seleccionar más de dos docenas, no tendríamos suficientes carruajes. Pero quedaría bien que los caballeros que acompañen a Draco vayan a caballo.  
- ¿A cuántas deidades he de hacer ofrendas para agradecerles que no me hagas ir en palaquín?** - Suspira Hermione.  
**- Dos o tres nada más.** - Se sonríe Lucian.** - Siendo una boda de verano permite que utilicemos los carruajes sin techo y que se vea mejor a los ocupantes, así el pueblo podrá ver mejor tu traje de novia y nuestras galas.  
- Un momento... -** pide el Señor Granger. **- ¿El pueblo?  
- La boda de Draco y Hermione va a ser celebrada por todos los habitantes de Veraux, no sólo por los habitantes de la Fortaleza. Se ha considerado festivo, las tiendas cerrarán y se organizarán festejos en la plaza principal de la localidad, hemos contratado entretenimientos para todos ellos y verán la ceremonia en el cine. Los que tengan permiso para acceder a la ciudadela estarán en la Basílica, acompañándonos en ese gran día. Ya le dije que es muy importante para todos cuando el hijo del señor del castillo se casa.** - Lucian sigue explicando con una sonrisa mientras al Señor Granger se le descompone el gesto.- **Están deseando poder formar parte de todo, las costureras y modistas no han parado de trabajar desde hace meses para tener todos los trajes listos para la fecha. Nosotros iremos vestidos para la ocasión y el pueblo también. Se han cursado las invitaciones oficiales para los que tendrán el placer de asistir a la ceremonia en directo, otras más para los pocos privilegiados con un asiento en la mesa del banquete principal. Hemos contratado a una importante empresa de catering para que gestione los tres eventos simultáneos y así todos puedan disfrutar de la fiesta sin tener que estar pendientes de sus negocios o de tener que trabajar. Tenemos secretarios gestionando todo lo relacionado con los regalos de boda y las llegadas de los invitados a las distintas celebraciones.  
- Parece como si estuviese hablando de una boda de estado.** - Se asombra la Señora Granger.  
**- En ciertos aspectos lo es. Mi hermana y yo ostentamos aún los títulos de Conde y Condesa de Périgord y Angoulême. Draco, que es nuestro heredero ahora, pasa a ser el Vizconde de Marcillac, por lo que Hermione se convertirá en la Vizcondesa. No se trata de una boda real, pero sí de un asunto lo suficientemente importante como para que le dediquemos la atención necesaria.  
- Creí que, después de la Revolución Francesa ya no se tenían en cuenta los títulos nobiliarios o que se habían perdido... -** Comenta Andrew.  
**- En la familia DeVeraux nos aferramos mucho a las tradiciones ancestrales y nos resistimos muy bien a los cambios de gobierno. La Revolución no llegó jamás a nuestras puertas, nuestros aparceros y villanos jamás pensaron en rebelarse contra nosotros porque siempre han recibido un trato justo. Igualmente mantuvimos al margen a Hitler y sus tropas, siendo un lugar de reunión de la Resistencia y una zona segura para todos los que estaban en contra del Reich. -** Aclara Lucian. **- Por eso, consideramos que es nuestro deber el hacer partícipe al pueblo en este evento. Sobre todo porque vamos a tener en breve otra boda, la de Felicia y Harry, aunque ellos han conseguido que sea más modesta.  
- Te envidio... -** le susurra Hermione a Feli. **- ¿Cuál es tu secreto?  
- Soy la sobrina favorita del Tío Luc y no puede negarme nada. Además, creemos que será mejor el casarnos un par de días después que vosotros y así aprovechar todos los adornos y que estarán buena parte de los invitados en el sitio.** - Tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de felicidad. **- Harry y yo no necesitamos tanto boato, pero nos gustará aprovechar un poco del vuestro.  
- Ahora vamos a probar algunos de los platos que hemos pensado para el banquete principal, -** interrumpe Lara, **- nuestro jefe de cocinas ha barajado distintas opciones de presentación, pero nos deshacemos en un mar de dudas con algunos en especial. Nos han convencido para que os demos sólo unos pocos para probar, conste, pero agradeceríamos mucho que nos ayudaseis a seleccionar algunos.** - De inmediato, varios lacayos se acercan para posar los platos frente a nosotros. - **Los entremeses son camarones, ostras y cangrejos en distintas preparaciones. Bajo la servilleta tenéis una hoja en la que podéis marcar el que encontréis más apetitoso.  
- ¿Luc, cuántos platos tienes pensado servir durante el banquete?** - Pregunta Hermione.  
**- Menos de los que temes y más de los habituales. La ventaja es que, al estar preparando tres banquetes distintos, René y yo tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar con distintas variedades de platos.**

Los mariscos resultaron todos deliciosos, imposible escoger uno en particular. Ninguno de nosotros aprobó la perca en salsa de garum, seguro que a César le resultará decepcionante el que no esté presente en ninguno de los menús. Nos sorprendió bastante el cordero lechal guisado en leche de oveja y nos relamimos con los bizcochos con pasas bañadas en vino con especias. El Señor Granger, los chicos y Draco fueron los únicos que, junto con Luc y Lara, se atrevieron también a probar el estofado de cordero aromatizado con mejorana y acompañado de cebollas, igual que los pasteles de miel. Los vinos que sirvieron los sommelier venían ya en unas decantadoras, tanto tintos como blancos, todos ellos con unos aromas y cuerpos que encajaban perfectamente con la carne o el pescado que acompañasen.

**- Me alegra saber que podremos servir un agradable banquete para las gentes del pueblo, entonces.** - Concluye Lucian mientras son retirados los últimos platos. **- Reconozco que el garum no es del agrado de los paladares modernos, prepararemos entonces una cantidad inferior y lo dejaremos sólo para los que tengan interés en probarlo.** - Se pone en pie y nos invita a seguirle. **- Entiendo que es un buen momento para acompañaros a vuestras habitaciones donde os estarán ya esperando vuestros nuevos sirvientes. De ese modo podréis descansar la comida, refrescaros o incluso echar una siesta. ¿No es así, Feli?** - Regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa a mi prometida.  
**- Gracias, tío Luc. A medida que avanza el tiempo, necesito dormir más y no quiero caerme de sueño durante la cena. Esos sorbos que le he dado al vino para probarlo me han dejado un poco adormilada ya.** - Reconoce tomándome la mano para tener un apoyo.  
**- Nunca entenderé por qué prohíben a las mujeres en estado de gestación el beber vino, una cantidad moderada es muy saludable. Antiguamente te ofrecerían una copa de vino caliente con especias antes de retirarte a descansar. -** Reflexiona.  
**- También me harían comer criadillas de distintos tipos de animales para reforzar que tuviese un varón y no pienso hacerlo.** - Protesta manteniendo la sonrisa.  
**-De acuerdo, asunto zanjado entonces. -** Sonríe Luc y se dedica entonces a sus invitados. - **Como estaba comentando antes a los señores Granger, e imagino que Draco os comentaría igualmente, el Palacio fue construido en la misma época que el de Versalles, a finales del siglo XVII; por eso tiene una gran influencia del Gran Palacio del Rey Sol, aunque nos gusta pensar que no está tan recargado como el original. En aquella época se estaba haciendo común el dejar abandonadas las fortalezas medievales y construir estos palacetes para acomodarse más a lo que se esperaba de un cortesano de Luis XIV. En nuestra familia se pensó de otro modo, ya he dicho que siempre nos ha gustado mantener nuestras tradiciones, en lugar de desechar por completo la fortaleza, podíamos ampliarla con una sección más moderna y que nos sirviese como aglutinante de todos los despachos y secretarios que necesitábamos para el buen gobierno del feudo.** - Comenta mientras nos guía por varias galerías dando un rodeo antes de regresar al vestíbulo. - **La planta es muy sencilla, tiene forma de "H". En la planta baja están los grandes salones de recepción y los despachos, la planta alta se dedicó a habitaciones pues se contaba con recibir muchas visitas en aquella época, algunas han sido reconvertidas en despachos desde entonces.** - Cuando llega al final de las escaleras se gira para dirigirse personalmente a los jóvenes amigos de Hermione. **- La ventaja que presenta el que hayamos mantenido esas habitaciones es que la Fortaleza, con lo grande que es, no dispone de espacio para todos los invitados a la boda, sólo unos pocos se alojarán en ella. Esa es la razón para que vosotros seis tengáis vuestras habitaciones en esta planta. Las damas ocuparán el ala derecha y los caballeros el ala izquierda, como es de antigua la costumbre.** - Todos miran sus planos para intentar ubicar sus dormitorios en ellos. **- Nos despedimos ahora de vosotros pero os invito a que os encontréis en los jardines intermedios dentro de unas dos horas, por lo menos. La cena tendrá lugar en el patio de armas de la Fortaleza a las diez de la noche y os agradecería que asistieseis. Cualquier duda consultadlo con el personal asignado a vuestro cuidado. **

Los chicos se despiden y nosotros continuamos por un corredor que desemboca en los Jardines Intermedios, como se denominan los jardines que están entre el Palacio y la Fortaleza. Mientras, Luc sigue con su explicación propia de un guía turístico. Ahora nos cuenta que el Palacio está tan separado de la Fortaleza por razones del terreno, no querían debilitar los cimientos de la Fortaleza dinamitando la roca para crear el espacio que ya se tenía unos metros más abajo, por lo que decidieron que no pasaba nada porque el Palacio no estuviese directamente ligado al complejo de la Fortaleza. Al parecer habían pensado en unirlo en algún momento con pasillos, pero se desechó esa idea por impracticable.

**- Decidimos entonces alegrar un poco el espacio intermedio y crear este jardín. Se comunica con los jardines principales que se construyeron junto con el Palacio, en imitación al principio de los de Versalles. Con el tiempo han ido cambiando y formando una agradable vista para los que tienen sus pabellones orientados en esta dirección. -** Llegamos a los primeros pabellones. **- En torno al siglo XV se realizó la ampliación de los pabellones. Se pensaron como una medida de defensa que ampliaría la muralla interior y protegería de cualquier ataque que sobrepasase las anteriores medidas de seguridad, proporcionaba también un espacio interior en el que pudiesen situarse tropas al igual que almacenes y graneros para la comida. Hoy en día se han rehabilitado como viviendas de los afines a la familia.** - Señala el de Tony y Julia, a la derecha. - **Como pueden ver, cada uno lo ha decorado a su estilo. Me imagino que tú aún estás buscando el tuyo, ¿no es cierto, Draco?** - Señalando el de la izquierda.  
**- He tenido poco tiempo para dedicarme a la decoración y creo que es algo que tendremos que decidir Hermione y yo juntos, no en vano esa también será su casa.** - Replica Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y besándola.  
**- ¿Esa va a ser vuestra casa?** - Pregunta la Señora Granger. Recorre con la mirada los cinco pisos de altura del edificio, quedándose asombrada del tamaño.  
**- Sí mamá, ahí es donde vamos a vivir.** - Reconoce Hermione, se la nota algo nerviosa, quizá tenga miedo de que su madre no lo apruebe. **- La ventaja es que estaremos con la familia, pero aún así tendremos nuestra privacidad.  
- Aunque eso tendrá que esperar a después de la boda, esta semana vas a estar alojada en mi pabellón.** - Explica Luc. - **Teniendo en cuenta que vuestros horarios y citas no van a coincidir, que tienes que hacer las pruebas del traje de novia y otras muchas cosas, llegamos a la conclusión de que es preferible que estés con nosotros y que Draco esté por su cuenta. Ya hemos organizado su antiguo cuarto para que estés cómoda durante esta semana.  
- ¿Y no podías consultarme antes de decidir, Lucian? -** Protesta Hermione.  
**- Podría haberlo hecho, pero sabía que ibas a ser una muchachita razonable que vería la lógica en ese arreglo de la situación.** - Dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa. - **Ahora accederemos al espacio intramuros...** - entrando por la puerta de obsidiana que dividía ambos pabellones. **- Como pueden ver, nos encanta la jardinería y, visto que ya no era necesario que se concentrasen las tropas en el interior, pensamos en ajardinar parte del espacio disponible. Esta muralla es del siglo XII, pero fue modificada en el XIII y el XIV, cuando se nos fue quedando corto el espacio para tropas. -** Accediendo por la antigua entrada que aún conservaba su rastrillo de protección. **- El antiguo patio de armas.** - Anuncia cuando salimos del oscuro túnel y nos encontramos con la explanada dominada por la torre de Luc. **- ¿Quién diría que aquí cabía todo el pueblo, verdad?** - Riéndose. - **Con la ampliación de los pabellones vino también la construcción de la triple muralla exterior y la creación de la ciudadela, de ese modo aglutinamos todos los oficios en un lugar seguro, alejado lo suficiente de la Fortaleza para evitar accidentes, pero con un sistema de seguridad mucho más efectivo. Antiguamente, cuando se creó esa muralla,** - señala la que acabamos de cruzar, **- en este patio de armas se celebraban las ferias dominicales, el pueblo se reunía para la misa, se organizaban justas, entrenaban las tropas... lo habitual en la vida de una Fortaleza de la Edad Media. Ese es el torreón principal, donde vivía mi familia en aquella época y donde hemos vivido siempre desde el siglo IX. Empezó siendo una torre de madera, pero se construyó y amplió en piedra durante el siglo X, al darse cuenta de que sería un emplazamiento permanente y requería de guarnición y defensas para mantenerlo. -** Se gira un segundo para comprobar el estado de sus invitados. - **Con un complejo tan complicado como es este, teniendo en cuenta que en mi familia siempre se ha pensado en intentar mantener al máximo nuestra herencia y no queriendo que nada desmejorase con el uso y el tiempo, por eso es que necesitamos una verdadera legión de sirvientes y profesionales para su cuidado. Por suerte, el pueblo ha crecido apreciando igualmente la labor de mantener todo en el mejor estado posible y siempre se han presentado voluntarios para formar parte de la guarnición de la fortaleza de un modo u otro.** - Se dio cuenta de la mirada de escepticismo que lanzaba la Señora Granger hacia el torreón principal. **- No se preocupe, una de las tareas principales de mantenimiento ha sido el ir actualizando los edificios con el correr de las nuevas tecnologías. Disponemos de agua corriente, electricidad, teléfono, fibra óptica de datos y de todas las modernidades que pueda esperar en una casa moderna. No se deje engañar por el aspecto de torre medieval.** - Riéndose divertido al ver que la Señora Granger respiraba aliviada.  
**- Lo que me queda claro es que uno se mantiene en forma con tantas escaleras y paseos.** - Comenta afable el Señor Granger. **- Ahora entiendo que pueda mantener la figura a pesar de su pasión por la comida.  
- ¿El paseo hasta aquí le parece muy fatigoso? -** Pregunta con curiosidad Lara. **- Para nosotros no es más que algo rutinario, quizá le apetezca unirse a una sesión de entrenamiento con nuestra guardia, eso sí que ayuda a mantener la forma.  
- Creo que podríamos dejarlo como está, Luc, mi padre no tiene tu afán por el deporte. -** Aconseja Hermione.  
**- Supongo que tienes razón, gatita. Pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí como pasmarotes mientras podemos comenzar a enseñarles sus aposentos.** - Se dirige a los demás. **- Desde aquí no creo que sea necesario que nos acompañéis todos los demás, podéis retiraros y regresar a vuestras obligaciones.**

Subimos las escaleras para adentrarnos en la torre, el salón principal y recibidor son una sola estancia de la que cuelgan tapices en sus paredes y cuyo suelo está cubierto con impresionantes y mullidas alfombras. Algunos de los muebles son originales y otros réplicas de aquellos que fueron estropeándose con el uso, así vemos un aparador cubierto de fuentes de plata con un juego de trinchar, una gigantesca mesa de madera con sus bancos corridos en un extremo y las sillas con aspecto de trono que presiden la habitación sobre una tarima, donde se situaban los señores del castillo para atender las audiencias en su época. Pero se han permitido algunas modernidades. Frente a la chimenea, con una piel de oso haciendo de alfombra, se encuentran unos sofás de diseño moderno y una mesa de cristal. Sobre un antiguo arcón está un teléfono inalámbrico, varios móviles y un portátil.

**- Espero que no les importe el tener que subir más escaleras, pero era habitual que la planta baja y los sótanos se dedicasen a la vida cotidiana y las habitaciones estuviesen en las plantas superiores.** - Se disculpa Lara. **- Sus aposentos se encuentran inmediatamente bajo los nuestros, que están en el penúltimo piso, será cosa de subir tres pisos más.  
- ¿No han pensado en poner un ascensor? -** Resopló la Señora Granger.  
**- Durante varios años estudiamos la posibilidad, pero su instalación afectaría demasiado a la estructura y no encontramos ninguna manera de hacerlo verdaderamente accesible. En el Palacio tuvimos que instalarlos para adaptarlos a los turistas con problemas de movilidad, pero el personal está acostumbrado a las escaleras y no protestan. Lo que sí pudimos hacer fue, aprovechando un conducto de ventilación, poner un montacargas conectando la cocina y el gran comedor. -** Explica Lara de manera solícita.  
**- Yo me quedo en esta planta. -** Anuncia Feli cuando llegamos a la segunda planta, donde se encuentra nuestro dormitorio. - **Espero veros a todos para la cena, prometo que estaré descansada para entonces.  
- Marcia, Cat, Dierdre...** - llama Lucian. **- Acompañadla y aseguraos de que descansa.  
- Sí, tío Luc, no te preocupes por ella, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo. -** Aceptan con una sonrisa. - **Les veremos a la cena, señores Granger.** - Despidiéndose y siguiendo a Feli.  
**- En la siguiente planta se encuentran los aposentos de Hermione. A ustedes les hemos preparado un dormitorio comunicado con dos vestidores, de ese modo resultará más cómodo cuando requieran de la ayuda de los sirvientes.** - Llegamos a la planta en que Hermione debía separarse de sus padres. **- Harry, acompaña a Hermione hasta su dormitorio, cuando termines de ayudarla a instalarse puedes ir con Felicia.  
- Gracias, Lucian.**

Nos despedimos de los señores Granger, de los hermanos Deveraux y de Ginny, para a continuación guiar a Hermione por los pasillos hasta su dormitorio. Se trataba de una gran habitación con una cama de cuatro postes con escalones, su chimenea, dos grandes armarios, un baño privado y una ventana con vistas al patio de armas. El suelo era de madera y hacía mucho tiempo que se habían tapado las junturas entre las tablas, pero igualmente estaba cubierto de alfombras. Las paredes de piedra, como todas las de la torre, estaban cubiertas con ricos tapices. La iluminación era indirecta desde el techo por la falsa moldura que se había creado para ocultar las bombillas, la lámpara de hierro que colgaba del techo, pensada originalmente para las velas, ahora tenía también un sistema eléctrico instalado. En una esquina estaba el maniquí con el vestido de novia, cubierto ahora por una tela que lo protegía de la luz y las miradas curiosas. La ventana tenía unos bancos confidentes, a un lado habían instalado una mesa con un ordenador y todos los aparatos electrónicos que Hermione pudiese necesitar, al otro estaba una estantería repleta de libros. Cerca de la chimenea se habían puesto unos sofás modernos y una televisión para que se pudiese sentar a ver una película, si quería.

A los pies de la cama estaban esperando los nuevos sirvientes de Hermione. Dos muchachas saludaron con una sonrisa a Hermione, eran sus doncellas de cámara. Vestían un traje típico medieval compuesto de blusa de lino blanco, falda de lino teñida de azafrán, corpiño de cuero y gamuzas en los pies. Los tres niños que serían sus pajes también llevaban una curiosa librea, calzas de algodón rojas, túnica de color azul celeste, cinturón de cuero y capa corta roja, completado con unos escarpines de gamuza y una gorra emplumada. Las otras tres mujeres, también vestían como doncellas medievales, cada una sería una de las profesionales dedicadas personalmente para Hermione.

**- Estas personas son las que se van a ocupar de que no te falte de nada y que te ayudarán a estar perfecta en todo momento.** - Le anuncio con una sonrisa. **- Permíteme que te las presente.** - Ruego mientras evito que resople. **- Tus doncellas de cámara serán Eméraude, -** una de las chicas hizo una sencilla genuflexión, tendría unos diecinueve años, de larga melena rubia recogida en una trenza enlazada con raso y con unos dulces ojos azules. - **E Irène.** - La otra chica imitó a la primera, ésta tenía el pelo castaño en una media melena suelta, con unos brillantes ojos castaños. **- Tus pajes para cualquier recado son Gilbert, -** un pequeño de unos nueve años al que casi se le cae la gorra al hacer la reverencia, **- Serge, -** otro muchachito de la misma edad, **- y Esteve. -** El mayor de los tres, con unos diez años y un gesto serio. **- También estarán a tu entera disposición una peluquera, Violette,** - era una mujer joven de poco más de veinte años, su cabello arreglado en una trenza que formaba una corona en torno a su cabeza, también realizó una genuflexión. **- Una maquilladora, Thérèse,** - compartía parecido con Violette pero era ligeramente más joven. **- Y una costurera, Sylvie, -** la de mayor edad, pues pasaba la treintena, de rostro agraciado y plácido.  
**- ¿De verdad es necesario hacer que todas estar personas estén pendientes de mí?** - Pregunta Hermione. **- No quiero parecer irrespetuosa ni nada por el estilo, sólo digo que puede que tengáis otras cosas más importantes que hacer...  
- Dama Hermione, si me permite por favor que le explique... -** Pide educadamente Irène. **- Se nos ha contratado especialmente para que usted sea el foco de todas las miradas pues pronto formará parte completa de la familia. La novia en una boda no sólo es la protagonista en el propio día sino que ha de serlo también en los días anteriores, es nuestra labor que ese protagonismo sea para bien y que redunde en la buena presencia del señor en la comunidad. -** Explica con delicadeza. **- Se nos advirtió de que muchos pondrían reparos a nuestros servicios por encontrarlos fuera de lugar o de tiempo, sin embargo, consideramos que nuestro trabajo es en beneficio tanto nuestro como de quienes están bajo nuestro cargo.  
- Y, si me permite añadir, Dama Hermione. -** Interviene Sylvie. **- En lo que respecta a hacer otra cosa más importante, no hay nada más importante en estos momentos que el cumplir con nuestro trabajo. Mis compañeras profesionales y yo hemos estudiado para poder trabajar y nos hemos preparado en ser las mejores en nuestras profesiones, vos también trabajaréis en nuestro beneficio puesto que luciréis ante los ojos de los demás nuestro trabajo.  
- Entiendo que vosotras y las doncellas encontréis las ventajas de trabajar para que yo me vea bonita, pero...** - mirando a los tres pajes. **- ¿Y los niños? ¿No tendríais que estar jugando o estudiando?  
- Dama Hermione, nuestros padres nos apuntaron en la lista en cuanto empezaron a pedir voluntarios para esta tarea.** - Responde Esteve con el rostro imperturbable. **- Somos buenos estudiantes y no nos ha quedado ninguna asignatura por lo que no tenemos que estudiar este verano. Nuestros padres pensaron que sería una buena idea que aprendiésemos lo que era trabajar, sobre todo porque no se trata de un trabajo duro. Somos tres para poder turnarnos y estar siempre con vos. Además, con nuestra paga podemos comprarnos un juguete, pero el resto tiene que ir para nuestros estudios.  
- Entendido y... ya que no soy una experta en todo esto... ¿para qué quiero un paje conmigo en todo momento? -** Le pregunta Hermione con una sonrisa, está claro que le ha gustado la respuesta del chico.  
**- Tenemos que guardar su virtud, guiarla por los pasillos, llevar cosas y recados. -** Responde Gilbert con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Y cómo vais a guardar mi virtud? -** Pregunta ahora con esfuerzo para contener la risa.  
**- Pues alejando a los moscones, ¿no? -** Responde el chico todo lleno de razón y poniéndose firme.  
**- Creo que se supone que con nuestra presencia en la misma sala que vos, ningún caballero intentará propasarse con vos.** - Añade Esteve. - **Aunque ya nos dijo la Dama Ginebra que cuando esté el Señor Draco, debemos mirar a otro lado.  
- Con lo cual no me libro de ser una princesa de cuento, ¿no?** - Suspira Hermione resignándose a la presencia de todas esas personas.  
**- Me temo que no, Dama Hermione. -** Me burlé de ella. **- Te dejo con ellos, yo regreso junto a Feli para que me cuente todo lo que ha comprado ahora que no tendremos muggles cerca. Intenta disfrutar, por favor.**

Dejo a Hermione sola para enfrentarse al hecho de que pronto será la señora de una parte del castillo, supongo que es la manera que ha tenido Luc de enseñarle la utilidad del servicio. Mostrándole no sólo lo necesario que es para los señores el tener alguien en quien confiar sino también en la necesidad para ellos de estar realizando un trabajo remunerado. Bajo las escaleras dando brincos porque estoy deseando volver a encontrarme con Feli, sé que sus hermanas estarán allí con ella, pero no importa, son como una gran familia unida y siempre están alegres.

Eso se agradece cuando vienes de una unidad familiar tan adusta como la mía, no recuerdo haber visto sonreír sinceramente a la tía Petunia ni una sola vez. Supongo que es por eso por lo que me siento tan bien en el castillo. No voy a ser un auror, ni soy el Elegido, sólo soy el prometido de Felicia, la sobrina predilecta del señor del castillo. Todas las demás me han aceptado perfectamente y les gusta el ver que Feli esté contenta a mi lado, el embarazo sólo ha hecho que se convierta en la preocupación de todos por su bienestar y ha conseguido que la queramos todavía más por lo poco que se queja. No me imagino una mejor esposa que ella: dulce, comprensiva, tranquila, feliz, encantadora, atractiva, inteligente. Porque muchos no ven más allá de su actitud sencilla, pero como he pasado más tiempo con ella sé que no es una simple cara bonita. Le encanta la botánica y la filosofía, ha querido aprender cosas del mundo mágico desde que nos hemos prometido y ahora casi sabe más que yo acerca de los magos.

Entro en la habitación y no me sorprende encontrar a las cuatro chicas sentadas en torno a la ventana tomando una infusión y charlando alegremente. Felicia ocupa el sofá más grande para poder tener las piernas estiradas, Marcia y Dierdre están sentadas en los confidentes, Cat ha puesto unos cojines en el suelo para no sentarse directamente sobre él. Me acerco primero a la que se ha convertido en el sol que me calienta con su sonrisa y beso primero su frente con dulzura, mientras le arrebato con cuidado la taza de infusión de la mano. Ahora ya puedo abrazarla y besarla como corresponde tras una semana de ausencia.

**- Tenorio no hagas que la niña se nos excite demasiado,** - me protesta Marcia, **- tiene que terminarse su infusión de camomila para irse a dormir.  
- Y no protestes que ya le hemos dejado que te esperase lo suficiente. -** Apuntilla Cat.  
**- No protesto en absoluto, chicas.** - Les sonrío mientras imito a Cat sentándome en el suelo sobre unos almohadones. **- Mientras te tomas tu infusión, por qué no me cuentas cómo te fue en tu visita al Callejón Diagon.  
- ¡Fue muy divertido, Harry! ¡Igual que como me habías contado! Daphne y Astoria vinieron con nosotras, ya te dije que Astoria se portó bien, ¿verdad?** - Asiento. César le había encargado que intentase enterarse de cómo iba llevando el regreso a casa la pequeña de los Greengrass después de la experiencia en Hogwarts. - **Lo más curioso de todo fue cómo la gente se portaba conmigo cuando se enteraban de que era tu prometida, algo que Daphne no dejó de repetir una y otra vez. Dijo que era para que la gente me tratase como era debido. En el banco, los duendes me miraban raro, pero sus ojos empezaron a hacer chirivitas en cuanto vieron la cantidad de dinero que Lucian me dio para abrir una cuenta a mi nombre. Dijo que no quiere meterse demasiado en ese mundo para no interferir con Draco y que ese dinero era sólo para mis gastos. ¿Es mucho dos millones de galeones? -** No creo que sea capaz de responder, pero ella interpreta correctamente mi expresión.** - Bueno, pues eso es lo que me dio. Luego fuimos a unas cuantas tiendas que Daphne dice que son imprescindibles para la esposa de un mago. La que más me gustó fue la Botica... ¡Tienen de todo! Cosas que ni sabía que existían estaban en tarros o en manojos. Compré algunas cosas que Daph me recomendó para el embarazo, dijo que tú tendrías que repasar algunas pociones para fabricarlos o que se lo dijese al tío Dirk. Compré otras que me dijo que serían útiles para tener en casa, están todas en ese baulito de piel. Luego fuimos a Madame Malkin, porque dijo que sería buena idea que encargase algunas túnicas para cuando quieras que vaya contigo. Madame Malkin es una señora encantadora que tomó mis medidas como pudo, dice que me enviará dos túnicas para la semana por medio de lechuza y que, en cuanto me recupere tras dar a luz, que vaya a retomarme las medidas. En Flourish & Blotts casi me da un sofoco al ver tantos libros con esas preciosas encuadernaciones, era como estar en la biblioteca del tío Luc o la del tío César. He comprado unos cuantos tratados de botánica y un par de libros de remedios caseros, también me he comprado uno en el que me expliquen mejor el Quidditch ese que tanto te gusta. Puedes examinarlos y darme tu opinión sobre si son apropiados o no para que yo los lea, sabes que tengo muy en cuenta esas cosas.** - Me sonríe.  
**- No creo que deba decirte lo que puedes o no leer, cariño.** - Tomando su mano y besándola.  
**- Ya lo sé, pero es por si violo alguna ley vuestra sin darme cuenta al leerlos. A todos les dije que los compraba para ti, por si acaso.** - Con una sonrisa de pilluela. - **El caso es que luego fuimos a un sitio encantador, el Emporio de la Lechuza, ¿lo conoces?  
- Sí, cielo, allí es donde Hagrid me compró a Hedwig.  
- Pues he comprado dos lechuzas preciosas, les dije a los mozos que las llevasen al palomar vacío en el que estaba Hedwig, pero que no las sacasen de sus jaulas por si acaso. ¿No te importará el acercarte para ver si están bien y para asegurarte de que pueden salir de sus jaulitas? -** Me pide con un puchero.  
**- Será un placer ver esas lechuzas. ¿Por qué compraste dos?** - Pregunto por curiosidad.  
**- Bueno, Hedwig ya va mayor y pensé que sería buena idea que tuvieses otra lechuza, luego al pensar en que yo ahora también haré compras por encargo a las tiendas mágicas, pensé que sería buena idea tener la mía para no estar ocupando siempre las tuyas.  
- Muy bien pensado, cielo.  
- Fuimos también a una tienda de pergaminos y... reconozco que allí me volví como una loca con tantas cosas bonitas. Creo que he comprado suficiente para un siglo, pero tenemos pergaminos de distintos tipos, hojas sueltas, plumas mágicas, tintas de miles de colores, plumas normales...** - señaló una caja de madera sobre el escritorio. **- Está todo allí, por si quieres echarle un vistazo más tarde. -** Asentí con la cabeza. - **Luego Daph me llevó a una mueblería para que pudiese escoger algunas cosas, he comprado una cama, varios arcones, un par de armarios, una cuna y también una sillita mágica. El encargado dice que lo enviará todo en esta semana, así que vas a tener que estar pendiente porque no sé cómo lo hará, por suerte, Daph estará pronto aquí o Lavender también puede ayudarte. Quizás Ginebra sepa algo de cómo lo hacen, ¿no crees?  
- Me acordaré de preguntárselo en cuanto pueda, no te preocupes.  
- Bien.** - Acariciándome cariñosamente con un dedo en la nariz. **- Ahora he de decirte que fui a una tienda a la que no me sentía muy segura de ir, pero Daphne me aseguró que no me pasaría nada porque ella no iba a dejarles hacerme daño.  
- ¿A dónde fuiste? -** Temiendo que me dijese que se había adentrado por el callejón Knockturn.  
**- Fui a Sortilegios Weasley. Pero los chicos se comportaron muy bien, sobre todo cuando vieron mi barriga y les dije que íbamos a casarnos. No sé, por un momento estaban todos ceñudos y de pronto, es como si sacudiesen cualquier cosa que les preocupase y se convirtieron en todo sonrisas y educación. Me ofrecieron una silla para sentarme y me preguntaron si quería algo en particular, les dije que me gustaría tener un elemento de magia para el día de nuestra boda. Primero se centraron en la noche de bodas, pensando que me sonrojaría... ¿se habían olvidado ya del elefante de la sala?** - señala a su barriga. **- El caso es que luego ya se pusieron a buscar cosas que pudiesen quedar sutiles en una boda muggle. Todo está en esa caja especial que me dieron ellos. No me atrevo a abrirla, pero seguro que tú y Ginebra podéis comprobar que sean cosas que podamos utilizar, ¿no crees?  
- En cierto modo me parece normal cómo se han comportado los gemelos, supongo que se dieron cuenta de que los demás seguimos con nuestras vidas y... tampoco es que yo haya sido el que les ha provocado todos sus problemas.** - Razono.  
**- Cuando me fui dijeron que habían incluido una carta para ti en la caja y que te asegurase que la habían preparado como una verdadera ofrenda de paz. Me costó un montón conseguir que me cobrasen, conste. -** Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. **- Decían que eras su socio fundador y que no podían cobrarle a su esposa, les razoné que eran artículos muy caros y que todavía no era tu esposa. Al final aceptaron.  
- Veo que me has traído varias toneladas de trabajo extra, cariño. -** Resoplo pensando en qué caja he de examinar primero.  
**- No te preocupes, seguro que a Luc no le importa dejar que Ginebra te ayude con todo esto y algo más. -** Ahí se calla un segundo y sé que ha estado tramando alguna travesura.  
**- ¿Qué más, cariño?-** Le pregunto con suspicacia.  
**- Bueno, ves lo grande que estoy, lo incómoda que me siento para poder dormir y lo fácil que me duermo estos días. No debe de tardar mucho en llegar el bebé y se me acumulan los malestares del embarazo. El caso es que estuve hablando por videoconferencia con el tío Luc y Ginebra el otro día...  
- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, diablilla?** - Besando su mano nuevamente.  
**- Que mientras no llegue el niño e incluso durante la cuarentena, vayas a dormir con Ginebra.  
- ¿Me echas de nuestra cama? -** La miro sorprendido.  
**- No te echo, sólo te pido unos meses de dormir sola con el bebé.** - Haciendo un puchero con el que sabía que me resultaba difícil negarle nada.  
**- Está bien, acepto que me arrojes del dormitorio por una temporada, pero me tienes que prometer que luego me dejarás volver a estar contigo.  
- Por supuesto, tontorrón. -** Con su manita toma mi rostro para acercarme y besarme con dulzura. **- Además ya lo hemos estado discutiendo, para que no estés solo y te pongas enfermo, Ginebra o mis primas estarán encantadas de darte cobijo entre sus brazos durante este tiempo.  
- ¿Cómo?** - Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.  
**- Quiere decir, Harry, que tienes total libertad para poder tener relaciones sexuales con nosotras tres o con Ginebra.** - Explica Marcia  
**- Bueno, puedes tenerlas con quien tú desees, claro. -** Se da prisa en añadir Feli. - **Lo que en realidad quiere decir es que ellas cuatro ya han accedido a recibirte... -** Se calla un momento y me mira directamente a los ojos. - **¡Y no te atrevas a contradecirme, Harry James Potter, vas a irte con alguna mujer mientras yo no pueda satisfacerte! ¿Está claro?  
- Sí, señora.** - Es en momentos como este cuando se ve de quién es sobrina.  
**- Lara tampoco te rechazará si es que se encuentra disponible, por si prefieres además cumplir con tus votos hacia ella.  
- ¿Y qué hay de los votos de fidelidad que voy a pronunciar frente a todo el mundo en la Basílica? -** Le pregunto.  
**- Cielo, esos sé perfectamente que los vas a cumplir,** - con una candorosa sonrisa. -**No me cabe duda de que estás enamorado de mí como un pobre cachorrito.** - Acariciando mi cabello como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. - **No te ordeno que te enamores de ellas, sólo quiero que satisfagas tus necesidades con ellas. Y no te hagas el machito pensando que podrás soportarlo, sé que no podrás. De este modo no te comerá el remordimiento por hacer algo a mis espaldas. Tienes mi permiso para fornicar con todas las mujeres que estén dispuestas a ello. ¿De acuerdo, cariño? -** Le da el último sorbo a su infusión. **- Ahora sé un amor de prometido y ayúdame a llegar a la cama para echarme una siesta, ¿quieres?** - Echando los brazos a mi cuello para que pueda sostenerse mientras la alzo en brazos.

La poso en la cama y ella empieza a pelearse consigo misma y las almohadas para encontrar una postura cómoda. Cuando al fin la encuentra me lanza una mirada como diciéndome "¿Ves lo difícil que es?". Beso sus labios y la arropo para que esté cómoda y no coja frío. Sus primas ya han recogido todo el servicio en una bandeja y están saliendo. Me reúno con ellas en el pasillo.

**- Hazle caso y no intentes torturarte con la abstinencia. -** Me dice Marcia.- **Yo creí que mi marido me volvería loca de lo insoportable que se volvió con ese tema cuando me quedé embarazada.  
- Y te lo ha dicho bien claro, puedes ir con la que mejor te parezca mientras esté dispuesta.** - Completa Cat. **- Sabes que nosotras siempre agradeceremos tus visitas, además, todo queda en la familia de ese modo, ¿no?** - Se acerca y me besa en los labios con lujuria.  
**- ¡Hola! ¿Ya se ha acostado Feli?** - Saluda Ginny. - **¿Se lo ha dicho?  
- Creo que resulta evidente por la cara de pasmarote que se le ha quedado. -** Apunta Dierdre, que es la que lleva la bandeja.  
**- Bien, entonces ven conmigo, Harry. Vamos a charlar tú y yo tranquilamente en mi cuarto para que lo proceses bien. -** Me coge de la mano y me lleva con ella, yo aún estoy bastante asombrado por lo que mi prometida acaba de decirme como para darme cuenta de lo que realmente está ocurriendo.

Entramos en el cuarto de Ginny, muy similar a todos los de esta planta. Chimenea, alfombras, sofás, ventana, cama de cuatro postes con escalones. Me lleva hasta allí y me indica que me siente en los escalones. Por un momento sigo confuso, reconozco que no me esperaba una propuesta de ese tipo por parte de Felicia. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que se ha criado de un modo completamente diferente al de cualquier mujer, ella no duda de mis sentimientos hacia ella ni un ápice, está completamente convencida de que estoy enamorado de ella. Igual que yo. Pero no siente celos por verme en brazos de otra mujer o por saber que voy a yacer con mi ex novia o sus primas.

**- Sé que te está costando el entenderlo, Harry. Pero quiero que sepas cómo fue la consulta que hizo con Lucian y que lo comprendas. Estaba muy preocupada y se sentía frustrada porque veía que no podía ya satisfacerte como era debido, te ama tanto que no quiere verte sufrir o pasarlo mal. Supongo que no entiende que tú estarías feliz y contento de pasar unos meses de abstinencia sexual por su propio bien, pero ella está criada en la idea de que los hombres se ponen enfermos si no tienen relaciones con mujeres de manera periódica. -** La miro sorprendido. **- Sí, ya sé que es inteligente y que eso no es más que un cuento de viejas, pero te quiere tanto que no quiere arriesgarse. Como ahora su prioridad ha de ser el cuidarse ella por el bebé, habló con Lucian para que fuese Lara la que te solicitase que te acostases con ella como un mandato, de modo que tú no sintieses que la traicionas, sabe que tú entiendes que tus deberes con tu señor han de estar por encima de todo por ser un ghoul, que eso no te haría sentirte culpable. Pero Lucian fue el que le dijo que lo mejor sería no andarse con subterfugios y decirte las cosas lisa y llanamente, para que tuvieses mayor libertad de escoger la mujer con la que podías liberar tus impulsos.  
- ¿Por qué parece que soy un animal cuando habláis de ese modo? -** La miro extrañado. **- Ya que somos mayorcitos y estamos hablando de este tema puedes decirlo directamente, cuando me sienta cachondo y quiera cepillarme a alguien. Mi mujer ha organizado que cuatro mujeres estén dispuestas a tener sexo conmigo en cualquier momento. Pero no contenta con eso, me ha dado permiso para follarme a medio castillo, si quiero. -** Le espeto furioso.  
**- Bueno, por lo menos no le montaste esta escenita a la pobre Feli.** - Suspira resignada.  
**- La pobre Feli, como la llamas, se ha dedicado a maquinar a mis espaldas y a ofrecerme como si fuese una mascota.** - Grito frustrado.  
**- ¡No me seas carca, Harry!-** Protesta ella. **- ¿Me puedes decir cuántas mujeres estarían preocupadas por la salud sexual de sus maridos en una situación como esta? Y no te ha ofrecido como una mascota, ha pedido a mujeres de su confianza el que cuiden de su marido. ¡Si incluso ha tenido los redaños de pedírmelo a mí que soy tu ex!** - Me grita indignada. - **¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ver a una llorosa Felicia pidiéndome que te aceptase en mi cama? Diciéndome que sólo yo podría tratarte igual que ella porque sabía lo que era quererte.  
- ¿Estaba llorando? -** Le pregunto sorprendido.  
**- Claro que lloraba, atontado. Es una mujer embarazada, con kilos de hormonas por su cuerpo que se siente frustrada y como un elefante por culpa de esa barriga enorme que tú le has puesto. Ella estaría encantada de poder disfrutar de estos días contigo, de saltar encima tuyo como una posesa y de gritar como una loca en su noche de bodas. Pero es consciente de que tu hijo no se lo permite y prefiere que uno de los dos pueda disfrutar ya que no podéis hacerlo ambos. Y tú te estás comportando como un capullo al no entenderlo y darle las gracias. Deberías hacerle un millar de reverencias por lo maravillosa que es y en su lugar lo que haces es poner la cara de un hombre al que han condenado al cadalso.  
- ¿Si me quedo contigo no le dirás que no te he tocado en todo este tiempo?** - Le pregunto, pensando que podría mentirle.  
**- Si te quedas conmigo pienso violarte si es necesario para cumplir mi promesa a Felicia, igual que lo hará cualquier mujer a la que te dirijas con esa estúpida idea.** - Se acerca a mí y me besa con fuerza, empujándome hacia el colchón. - **Es más, ahora mismo pienso cumplir mi parte del trato.** - Volviendo a besarme mientras sus manos se hacen con mi cinturón. - **Tenemos tiempo antes de reunirnos con los invitados en los Jardines Intermedios.  
- Ginny... no tengo ganas... -** Pero no puedo seguir hablando porque ha vuelto a besarme.  
**- Llevas una semana sin tu mujer y sabe cuántos días apiadándote de ella diciéndole lo mismo.** - Protesta ella. - **Dame dos minutos y verás cómo te encuentro las ganas.** - Comenzando a bajarme el pantalón. **- Reconoce que te pusiste un poco cachondo con las doncellas.** - Me dice sonriente. **- Tantas reverencias, esos escotes, esas faldas que entran ganas de levantar. -** Parando un segundo para quitarse la blusa y poner mis manos en sus pechos. - **Si te portas bien, me pondré mi traje de doncella para ti.** - Sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. - **Por ahora te vas a tener que contentar con esta minifalda y que no llevo nada debajo. -** Moviéndose de un modo que sabe que me vuelve loco. Decido que es mejor no discutir con ella, mucho menos cuando, como ella ha remarcado, tengo el permiso de mi prometida.  
**- ¿Y te pondrás algún día el corsé para mí?** - Le pregunto, acariciando sus piernas por debajo de la minifalda y así llegar hasta sus caderas y empujarla con fuerza contra mí.  
**- Sólo si te portas muy bien y hacemos esto varias veces al día.** - Agachándose para besarme.

**Ginebra**

Salí de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a Harry. Estaba muerto de cansancio, pobrecito. Mira que resistirse a los deseos de la pobre de Feli, para una tontería que le pide y le pone pegas. La verdad es que no hay quien entienda a los hombres a veces. Si eres celosa, "no me dejas ni mirar a una mujer sin convertirte en una arpía"; si eres promiscua, "es que te has tirado a todo lo que tiene pantalones y no puedo ir tranquilo por la calle pensando que todos te han usado"; si eres abierta de mente, "no puedes esperar que me acueste con otras mujeres porque tú me das permiso". Un día de estos me voy a hacer lesbiana, creo que tendré menos dolores de cabeza... aunque pensándolo bien, las mujeres también se pueden poner así. No, lo de monja no me va ni con loctite. Me quedo como espíritu libre y punto.

Aproveché un espejo del corredor para arreglar un poco mi aspecto. Me había vestido a toda prisa porque se acercaba la hora de reunirme con los amigos muggles de Hermione, tampoco quiero que sepan que he estado haciendo todo lo que le he hecho a Harry. Terminé de colocarme el flequillo y centré la falda en su sitio. Me encontré de bruces con los padres de Hermione en las escaleras. Sonríe, no has llevado a la extenuación a Harry a base de sexo, sonríe, no acabas de agotar a un joven de dieciocho años con unos cuantos polvos, sonríe.

**- ¡Buenas tardes, señores Granger! ¿Han decidido aprovechar la tarde y dar un paseo por la finca? -** Si se puede llamar así a una extensión de media montaña y un cacho de río.  
**- Sí, Lucian y Hermione hablaron tanto de los jardines, que nos entró curiosidad por verlos. Puede que no tengamos un rato tranquilo en los próximos días.** - Comentó la Señora Granger.  
**- Tiene todo el aspecto de que vamos a estar muy atareados con tantas cosas que hacer, ¿no?** - Dudaba el Señor Granger.  
**- Y estos mocitos estaban deseosos de empezar a trabajar como nuestros pajes.** - Señaló la Señora Granger a los dos niños que iban vestidos de colorines.  
**- ¡Ah, sí es verdad, los pajes!** - ¿De dónde ha sacado esos disfraces Lucian? ¿Se los ha robado a los Beatles?  
**- Si son tan amables de seguirnos, señores Granger, les llevaremos por la ruta más corta a los Grandes Jardines para que puedan verlos más tiempo. -** Les invitó uno de ellos. ¡Ostia! Hablan como mini-Lucians... ¿Qué carajo les habrá hecho para que sean tan modositos y educados?  
**- De todos modos no podrán ver gran cosa esta tarde, lo mejor es intentar conseguir el día entero para poder recorrerlos con calma y disfrutar de las fuentes y de los paseos. -** Recordando mis modales. ¡Maldito sexo que hace que mis neuronas sólo piensen en guarradas! - **Se lo comentaré a Luc para que intente hacerles un hueco en sus agendas para que puedan disfrutarlos como realmente merecen. -** Sonríe.  
**- ¿Y tú a dónde vas tan apresurada? -** Pregunta la Señora Granger mientras empezábamos a bajar las escaleras. **- ¿Ginebra, verdad?  
- Sí, Ginebra DeVeraux, aunque cuando nos conocimos respondía al apellido de Weasley.** - A veces un fastidio tener que dar explicaciones, pero son los padres de Herms. **- Pues iba a encontrarme precisamente con su hija y sus amigos muggles.  
- ¿Qué es muggle?** - Preguntó uno de los mini-Lucian-Sargento Pepper.  
**- Una palabra que no vas a repetir porque eres un paje al que le han dicho que tiene que estar calladito cuando hablan los mayores y porque no es asunto tuyo.** - Le espeté. - **Lo siento, creo que lo voy a pasar un poco mal si sólo puedo ser normal en mi cuarto.  
- Pensé que todos en el castillo conocían vuestra... especialidad. -** Comentó el Señor Granger.  
**- El caso es que determinada información queda sólo al alcance de unos pocos.** - Como la de que soy una bruja, o que soy un ghoul, o que soy... un espíritu libre. **- Digamos que están al tanto los más allegados a Lucian y Lara, los guardias y los habitantes de la Ciudadela, pero el resto del pueblo no tiene por qué enterarse.** - Señalando con la mirada a los niños para que captasen la indirecta.  
**- Entiendo. -** Se sonrió la Señora Granger. **- ¿Y cómo es que cambiaste tu apellido?  
- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? -** Me sonreí. **- Tuve unas muy serias diferencias de opiniones con mis padres y Lucian tuvo el detalle de adoptarme a su lado. Desde entonces vivo feliz sirviéndole a él y a su hermana Lara.  
- ¿En qué sentido, si puede saberse?** - Continuó preguntando.  
**- En muchos, la verdad. Tanto en lo que implica mi especialidad, allí donde puede ser utilizada, como en otros aspectos más mundanos. Por ejemplo, ahora soy la doncella de cámara de Lara, al igual que secretaria de Lucian.  
- ¿Puedes compaginar bien ambos trabajos?** - Preguntó el Señor Granger. **- Yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el pobre Louis. Casi me sentí obligado a cambiarme de ropa sólo por permitirle que me ayudase, pero también está que no soy mucho de ir al gimnasio, ¿sabes?... Estaba hecho un mar de dudas de cómo comportarme. -** Sonrojándose igual que Hermione.  
**- Es muy sencillo, Señor Granger...  
- Rupert, por favor.** - Me interrumpió.  
**- Y Jean, si se tercia. -** Añadió... Jean.  
**- Por supuesto. Como les decía, es muy sencillo. Una doncella de cámara ayudará en el día a día a la dama que esté a su cargo, en un principio ordenará sus ropas y las tendrá siempre listas para que se las ponga, cuidará de que lleve las prendas apropiadas para cada evento, le ayudará con el acicalamiento ordinario, como es el maquillaje y el peinado. Salvo en las ocasiones especiales en las que se requerirá a una profesional para esas tareas. Igualmente se encargará de arreglar cualquier desperfecto que puedan sufrir las prendas por el uso, salvo cuando sus habilidades no lo permitan y para eso se requerirá a una costurera. -** Recité de memoria. **- Las funciones de una secretaria personal son las de gestionar las citas de su empleador, ordenar su correo, atender a sus llamadas y filtrar las noticias por su orden de importancia. También ha de saber responder a determinados correos por sí sola y no importunarle con detalles nimios que no requieren de su atención. -** Volví a recitar de memoria. **- Rupert, si le preocupa que Louis vaya a tener una mala referencia al finalizar su estancia porque usted no sabe manejarse con un ayuda de cámara, pierda cuidado, eso no ocurrirá. Todas las personas que han sido contratadas para atender a los visitantes excepcionales finalizarán su temporada de empleo con unas buenas referencias y una muy buena remuneración por sus servicios. Puede que algunos incluso se terminen quedando. Me consta que Hermione necesitará de una doncella de cámara en algún momento y puede que decida quedarse con alguna, o las dos, que están a su cargo. Pero eso ya tendrán que decidirlo ella y Draco, pues entonces la minuta saldrá de su peculio y no del de Lucian.  
- No sé yo si ese jovencito podrá hacer frente a tantos gastos como los que veo que se tienen aquí. -** Comentó un poco refunfuñón Rupert.  
**- Draco Malfoy es uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra, Rupert.** - Me reí. **- No creo que sus finanzas se duelan porque su mujer contrate a una persona para que le ayude, es más sé que está pensando en ampliar con creces esa fortuna con algunas ideas nuevas que se le han venido a la mente desde que conoce a Lucian. No han de temer por el futuro de su hija, no se está casando con un pobretón.  
- ¿Y qué es de tu hermano Ron? Antes era muy amigo de Hermione, ¿no? -** Preguntó Jean.  
**- Sí, eran muy buenos amigos, hasta que se convirtió en un estúpido celoso sin necesidad. Pero no debería hablar mal de él, dicen que no es de buena educación.** - Girándome para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. **- Murió hace un mes en un accidente de coche. -** Mejor dejarlo en algo sencillo que decirle que se lo bebió un vampiro malo que quería invadir el castillo y matarnos a todos.  
**- Lo siento mucho, querida. ¿Estás bien? -** Me sorprendió esa mirada llena de preocupación en el rostro de Jean.  
**- Sí, claro. Celebraba una tontería y se metió en el coche con unas copas de más...-** traducción a muggle de: se alió con unos idiotas para dejar entrar a los vampiros malos en el castillo. - **...ya le digo que no querría ser irrespetuosa con los muertos, pero en su caso resulta complicado cuando se han de dar las explicaciones de su muerte. ¿Y si lo dejamos en que ya pasó y no tiene remedio? -** Nunca lo tuvo a pesar de la insistencia de Herms. Por suerte llegamos al patio de armas en ese momento. **- Oíd vosotros dos, -** dirigiéndome a los mini-Beatles. - **El camino más rápido hacia los Grandes Jardines es saliendo por el Torreón Sur y rodear el Palacio, no os entretengáis con otra cosa por muy interesante que os pueda parecer, los Señores Granger quieren ver esos jardines con algo de luz y no de noche. ¿Tenéis relojes? -** Uno de los Sargento Pepper sacó un reloj de bolsillo de un pliegue de la capa. - **¿Sabes leer bien las horas? -** Asintió con la cabeza. **- Más te vale. Fíjate en el tiempo que tardáis en llegar allí y luego calcula el tiempo que necesitaréis para hacer el camino de vuelta. La cena es a las diez, ellos tienen que estar en sus habitaciones a las nueve para poder cambiarse apropiadamente. Si llegan tarde la culpa será sólo vuestra, ¿entendido?  
- No creo que haga falta que los amedrentes, seguro que entre los cuatro podemos mirar el reloj... -** Pidió Rupert.  
**- Ustedes se van a quedar alucinados con los Jardines y ellos son unos niños, este trabajo es para enseñarles responsabilidad. Han de aprender que si no haces bien una tarea que te asignan, eso tiene consecuencias. Mejor ahora cuando sólo es una regañina y no en otra situación más adelante en que las consecuencias pueden ser mucho más serias. ¿No cree?** - Sin dejar de sonreír. **- He de dejarles en sus manos, yo pillaré un atajo para ir en la dirección contraria. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!**

En cuanto los perdí de vista salí corriendo como una centella. Creo que no lo hice tan mal. Ojalá mi cerebro dejase de pensar en guarradas y en los Beatles. ¿Y por qué acaba de colarse en mi mente el maldito conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? Un psiquiatra conmigo se hacía de oro. El caso es que consigo llegar a la puerta de Draco a una hora medio decente. Freno y normalizo mi respiración antes de llamar a la puerta.

**- Adelante. -** Le oigo al otro lado. Entro con toda la calma que logro reunir. **- Vas a necesitar más que eso conmigo para que sepa que estás relajada, ¿lo sabes?** - Puto olfato vampírico capta hormonas.  
**- Ya, bueno, le estaba haciendo un favorcillo a Feli y me despisté de la hora. Que sepas que Harry no puede venir, conste.** - Le solté de un tirón.  
**- ¿Sigue vivo? -** Preguntó con sorna mientras se peleaba para colocar un mechón de pelo que se negaba a ir en su sitio.  
**- Por supuesto, aunque seguro que está dando gracias a que tu sire le convirtiese en su ghoul. Deja que te eche una mano, anda.** - Bufé exasperada cuando el mechón volvió a caerse. **- ¿Por qué no tienes un ayuda de cámara como Lucian para estas cosas?  
- Lo tengo, creo que le conoces, se llama Blaise y está de vacaciones con su madre. -** Me replicó burlón. **- Pero tienes razón, voy a tener que buscarme un ghoul a tiempo completo que esté a mi lado. ¿Alguna sugerencia?  
- Que sea muggle. -** Le espeté mientras colocaba el mechón y lo rociaba con laca. - **Menos problemático.  
- ¿Ya estoy presentable? -** Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
**- Draco... ¿Cómo te lo digo?** - Haciendo una mueca de disgusto. **- Tienes suerte de que Hermione haya superado su etapa celosa porque, en cuanto te vean sus amigas... supongo que es una ventaja que seas un vampiro con un alto nivel de Fortaleza como para tener la piel marmórea, así no te afectarán las uñas cuando quieran clavarte las garras.  
- ¡Ginebra!** - Exclamó sosteniéndome por los hombros. - **Controla un poco tu lengua, van a estar rodeados de pajes y todos ellos son niños menores de once años.  
- Yo controlaré mi lenguaje, pero dime ¿cómo van a controlar a Tony?** - Acordándome del vampiro salido y pederasta.  
**- Al parecer no le afectan tanto desde que conoció a los gemelos. -** Encogiéndose de hombros. **- Confiemos en que sea cierto.  
- Tú los conoces, a los muggles me refiero, ¿qué tal son?** - Pregunté con curiosidad mientras le colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa y limpiaba una mota inexistente de polvo de su americana.  
**- Son simpáticos, agradables y normales. Seguro que les caes bien, no tienes que estar nerviosa. -** Me aseguró.  
**- No tengo miedo a caerles mal, sino a meter la pata y decir algo que no sea correcto. -** Reconocí. - **En lo que respecta al mundo mágico, quiero decir, ya sé que tengo que controlar las burradas sexuales.** - Mirándolo con ojitos de corderita. **- Tú eres el único que me entiende, también eres un Pura Sangre sin contacto con muggles. ¡Me siento como un boggart frente a una multitud!  
- Respira, Ginebra, respira hondo. Por lo de pronto un par de trucos, has estudiado en un internado por lo que no conoces nada de programas de televisión, cine, libros, eres una inculta en todo lo que no sea botánica y química.** - Asentí. **- Olvida todas las clases, todos los juegos, los animales, olvida todo. Es preferible que piensen que eres un poco tonta a que piensen que eres un bicho raro.** - Volví a asentir con fuerza. - **Olvida todo lo que requiera de una varita. -** Asentí otra vez. **- Ahora te vas a tomar un vaso de agua y respirar hondo un par de veces más. -** Llevándome hasta un aparador con un fregadero y sacando un vaso de la alacena. - **Ginebra, tienes que respirar.** - Me repitió mientras sostenía el vaso lleno de agua frente a mí.  
**- Ya respiro.** - Me había olvidado.- **¿Y si me preguntan algo? Casi le arranco la cabeza a uno de los pajes de los señores Granger porque preguntó qué era un muggle, porque se me escapó delante de ellos.  
- Hazte la sorda y espera a que Hermione responda.  
- Menos mal que estoy buena, porque sorda y tonta no me convierte en muy buen partido, la verdad.  
- Mejor eso a tener que lanzarles un obliviate cuando sólo llevan unas horas en el Palacio, ¿no crees?**

Salimos poco después, cuando empezamos a oírles en el Jardín Intermedio, todos iban con sus mini-Beatles que no paraban de recitar todas las cosas que les hicieron aprenderse acerca del castillo. Draco estaba fabuloso, en eso no le había mentido, tenía la presencia de un príncipe al empezar a descender por el camino para reunirse con ellos. Me permití unos segunditos de pensar en lo que me diese la gana. Como por ejemplo repasar ese trasero firme con la mirada e imaginarme cómo sería sin tanta ropa o lo maravilloso que sería el poder sentir sus brazos rodeándome, que me hundiese sus colmillos en el cuello. Se giró de improviso y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que sólo Draco Malfoy puede lanzarte, prometiéndote pecados inimaginables y todo lo que pueda hacerse en la oscuridad de un armario, pero a la luz del día. Porque esa piel tan blanca tenía que brillar con el sol.

**- ¡Ginebra! -** Me gritó, y de pronto su ceño estaba fruncido por un segundo. **- ¿Por qué no te reúnes con nosotros, querida? -** Ay, que creo que me ha oído pensar. Admirar el culo del prometido de tu amiga no es traicionarla, es un cumplido. Escucha eso, serpiente... no, no pensemos en serpientes que me sofoco. Bajé hasta estar junto a él. **- Antes no tuvisteis quizás una presentación como es debido. Esta es Ginebra Deveraux, fue compañera de cuarto de Hermione en el colegio. -** ¡Cabrón! Si Herms es una lumbrera y yo no soy más que una sorda tonta, van a pensar que me aprobaron por lástima.  
**- ¿No viene el otro chico, Harry? -** Preguntó uno de ellos. ¡Ea, la primera en la frente!  
**- Está haciéndole compañía a su prometida, Felicia.** - Respondí. Hasta ahí llego. **- La de la barriga grande. -** Sonrisa tontuna.  
**- ¡Qué encantador! -** Suelta la pelirroja alta como una torre. - **Yo soy Nicole, por cierto. Este es mi novio Andrew, es muy calladito, no se lo tomes a mal.** - Señalando al chico más bajito que ella.  
**- Yo soy Ashley y ella es mi hermana Linda, no te preocupes si no nos diferencias, estamos acostumbradas.** - Dijo una de las gemelas.  
**- Un placer, pero tengo dos hermanos gemelos, sé encontrar los rasgos distintivos. -** Sonrisa tontuna y guiño.  
**- Y ellos son nuestros novios.** - Explicó Linda señalando a las otras dos torres. **- Martin y Kevin. - ¿**Qué pasa que los hombres muggles no saben hablar por sí mismos cuando tienen novia?  
**- ¡Siento el retraso!** - Exclamó Hermione a nuestras espaldas.

Cuando nos giramos para verla nos quedamos sorprendidos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño caótico que le quedaba genial, un ligero toque de maquillaje y unos detalles de color en los ojos. Pero lo que sorprendía era el vestido, blanco como la nieve, escotado lo justo, con un corpiño que le mantenía todo en su sitio y una falda larga con una ligera abertura hasta una rodilla que se perdía en el vuelo de la tela, por no olvidarnos de las mangas con cortes sesgados y que caían a su alrededor. Si yo estoy comenzando a salivar, me da que el rubito está deseando raptar a su mujercita y empezar a deshacer el vestido a jirones.

**- ¿Dónde está tu paje?** - Preguntó Don Estirado de inmediato.  
**- Le di esquinazo antes de llegar al Patio de Armas, lo siento, pero es un niño y no puede mantener mi paso...** - Comenzó a disculparse Hermione, pero Don Estirado se fue a hacer calceta y vino Don Neanderthal que la cogió de la cintura y le estampó uno de esos besos que consiguen que abras la boca como un pez cuando eres el que mira. **- Creo que ahora entiendo lo de que tenían que proteger mi virtud. Menos mal que Lucian no se fiaba de ti y me dio esto, ¿no?** - Sacando una daga y amenazando a Draco con ella en el cuello, estaban de coña, eso lo sé hasta yo, pero parece que sus amiguitos muggles no. El brinco que acaban de pegar es delator. **- Mira que no llegas con vida a la boda y tendré que casarme con él para que mi reputación no quede arruinada. -** Sonriendo como ha aprendido a sonreír desde que está con él.  
**- ¿Tengo que portarme bien?** - Apretando más su abrazo en la cintura y provocando que la hoja tocase más su carne.  
**- Por favor, cariño. -** Le pidió.  
**- Está bien, mujer, enfunda tu arma que tu virtud está a salvo.** - Soltándola y haciéndole una reverencia.  
**- ¿Te has vuelto loca?** - Exclamó Linda. **- ¿Y si le llegas a cortar?  
- No está afilada. -** Le respondió Hermione con asombro. **- Les pareció que quedaría bien con el vestido.** - Enseñándoles el pedazo de metal sin peligro alguno. - **¿Qué os apetece visitar? -** Preguntó sonriente mientras lo enfundaba.  
**- ¿No esperas por tu paje? -** Le preguntó un Draco ahora inquieto, la examinaba con la mirada como si buscase algo que no estaba. - **¿Le dijiste al niño a dónde ibas a todo correr?  
- Puede que se me olvidase mencionárselo. -** De inmediato se sonrojó, avergonzada.  
**- Iré a buscarlo, a saber dónde estará buscándote.** - Regresando a su sección con paso contenido para no delatar su velocidad a los muggles. **- Vosotros id yendo hacia la Ciudadela, ya os alcanzaré.  
- Pobre Gilbert, ahora me siento mal por haberlo perdido. -** Suspiró Hermione, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.  
**- No te preocupes, seguro que sólo está yendo de puerta en puerta del torreón buscándote, nada más.** - Intenté tranquilizarla. **- Venga, será mejor que hagamos caso a Draco y empecemos a dirigirnos a la Ciudadela.  
- ¿Qué idea se le habrá metido a Lucian en la cabeza al obligarnos a llevar a estos niños a todas partes? -** Se lamentó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que podría estar hiriendo sus sentimientos. - **Por favor, no penséis que lo digo porque molestáis, es sólo que... -** suspirando frustrada. **- La última vez que estuve aquí no se anduvieron con tanto formalismo y no estoy acostumbrada, eso es todo, no era mi intención perderle, de verdad.** - Dirigiéndose a los niños.  
**- No se preocupe, Dama Hermione, Su Ilustrísimo ya nos advirtió de que ocurriría en ocasiones. -** Reconoció uno de los chicos con una sonrisa cómplice

Fue entonces cuando empecé a sumar dos más dos y a darme cuenta de cuál era verdaderamente la intención de Lucian al endosarnos a las criaturitas. No tenía nada que ver con que la gente se pudiese extraviar por la finca, sino con que nosotros, los magos o los que conocíamos la existencia de los vampiros pudiésemos dejar entrever algo de nuestras verdaderas naturalezas. En cuanto éramos conscientes de su presencia nos obligábamos a controlar inmediatamente lo que decíamos o hacíamos para no meter la pata. Por eso les había puesto esos disfraces tan estrafalarios, para que resultase imposible obviar su presencia.

**- Tranquila, Herms, seguro que Draco lo encuentra.** - Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
**- De eso no tengo la menor duda. -** Se sonrió ella. **- Decidme, chicos, ¿qué tal están vuestras habitaciones en el Palacio? -** Le preguntó a sus amigos, para intentar cambiar de tema.  
**- ¡Son alucinantes, Hermione!** - Exclamó Nicole. **- Estuvimos comentando que más o menos todas se parecen en lo esencial: tenemos un dormitorio gigantesco con una cama enorme, hay un baño oculto en un extremo y una especie de pequeña sala de estar en otro, también con la puerta oculta. Pero lo verdaderamente fascinante es el vestidor.  
- Es cierto, -** tomó el relevo Ashley, - **cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré de bruces con la doncella, Jacqueline, me quedé de piedra. Estaba allí, en medio de ese impresionante vestidor repleto de ropa, con unos sofás que invitaban a sentarse, flores por todas partes. Pensé que me había equivocado de puerta, -** riéndose, - **pero ella se sonrió y me dijo que no, que había acertado.  
- Creo que a todos nos pasó algo muy parecido.** - Añadió Kevin, riéndose también.  
**- Reconozco que aún no le he encontrado la razón a que nos hayan asignado unos ayudas o doncellas de cámara.** - Fueron las primeras palabras que escuché decir a Andrew. **- Tampoco es que estemos en esa época en que la gente se cambiaba varias veces de ropa y no vamos a llevar nada que resulte muy complicado de poner, ¿no?  
- Lucian y Lara son grandes defensores de las antiguas costumbres, Andy.** - Explicó Hermione. **- Siento decirte que os he metido en un verdadero cuento de hadas y que tendréis que cambiaros de ropa varias veces al día, puede que incluso os hagan vestiros con ropas extrañas en algún momento. ¿No es cierto, Ginebra? -** Dedicándome una sonrisa cómplice.  
**- No creo que lleguemos a los extremos de Pascua, pero sí es muy probable que haya algo por el estilo pensado para alguna de las noches.** - Reconocí.  
**- ¡Pero no hemos traído otra cosa que ropa normal! Salvo para el día de la boda, claro. -** Protestó Linda.  
**- Lara ha pensado en eso, no te preocupes. Por eso tenéis sastre, costurera y modista a vuestro servicio también. -** Les expliqué. **- Por ejemplo, para esta noche, se espera que aparezcáis con un atuendo apropiado, aunque se entenderá algo de informalidad. Os recomiendo que sigáis el consejo de las personas que han puesto a vuestro cargo para no meter la pata. -** Sonreí.  
**- ¿Qué se entiende como un atuendo apropiado pero informal? -** Me preguntó Martin.  
**- Traje completo y corbata, por ejemplo. Aunque se considerará mucho más apropiado que lleves el smoking que tendrán preparado para ti.** - Guiñándole un ojo. - **No te preocupes, Marcel estará encantado de ayudarte a ponértelo y se preocupará de que te quede bien y no hagas el ridículo.  
- Entonces... ¿esta será tu vida a partir de ahora, Hermione? Cenas de gala todas las noches, vestidos de princesa, reverencias y cosas así.** - Inquirió Nicole con genuina curiosidad.  
**- En absoluto. -** Negó Hermione con énfasis. - **Esto es sólo por la boda, Lucian y Lara quieren disfrutar un poco de la excusa de poder tener unas cuantas veladas a la antigua usanza. Después de casarme pienso llevar una vida bastante normal, terminaré de estudiar, iniciaré algunos experimentos y quiero implicarme en lo que es gestionar todo el castillo, junto con Lucian. Aunque también ayudaré a Draco con sus empresas.** - Y se convertirá en una vampira sedienta de sangre a la que habrá que controlar por una temporadita. **- Pero sí, algunas de esas tareas implicarán cenas de gala, vestidos de princesa, reverencias y cosas así. -** Guiñándole un ojo a sus amigas.

Atravesamos el Palacete sin detenernos más que un par de veces ante algunos cuadros o esculturas. Por lo demás estaban completamente arrobados con el conjunto que formaban las estancias en general. Suelos, techos y paredes eran obras de arte por sí solos. Resultaba desconcertante que los niños fuesen capaces de explicar cosas complejas como los autores de los cuadros o de dónde se habían encargado los mármoles del suelo. Y lo más sorprendente era que no necesitaban recurrir a ningún manual o plano para saber de qué estaban hablando. Draco nos dio alcance cuando estábamos empezando a bajar las escaleras, llevaba a hombros el paje de Hermione.

**- Ya está todo arreglado, cariño. -** Agachándose para que el chico se bajase. **- Este es Daniel, sustituirá a Gilbert a tu servicio.** - Presentándolo con una sonrisa. **- Lucian estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que el pequeño Gilbert estará mejor ayudando a la Señora Crabe cuando llegue. Ella no correrá tanto como tú.  
- Yo no tendré inconveniente en mantener su paso, Dama Hermione.** - Aclaró el jovencito con una respetuosa reverencia hacia Hermione. - **Y se me da bien correr, si es necesario.  
- Pero todos agradeceríamos que procures no perder de vista a tus pajes, cariño.** - Le recordó Draco, metiéndose con ella.  
**- Prometo que tendré cuidado.** - Suspiró ella, mortificada por la situación. **- ¿Dónde estaba Gilbert, al final?** - Realmente le había preocupado que el niño se hubiese metido en algún problema por su causa.  
**- Lo encontré buscándote por los edificios del patio de armas, lo detuve a tiempo antes de que se metiese en la armería.** - Explicó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. - **Habría resultado un verdadero inconveniente que hiciese saltar el sistema de seguridad, ¿no crees?**

Aclaración en este punto: el sistema de seguridad de la Fortaleza y sus alrededores. Ha sido diseñado por Calebros, nuestro adorado Nosferatu fanático de la tecnología y cachivaches varios. En el mejor de los casos, suena una alarma silenciosa y te ves rodeado de guardias de seguridad. Si alguien entra en alguna zona restringida sin seguir los protocolos previos, se cierran automáticamente todas las salidas, suena una alarma en todos los puestos de guardia, se abren las escotillas de las mascotas de En, etc. No es algo que quieras que tus futuros consuegros vean los días previos a la boda de su hija.

**- Pero dejemos ese tema a un lado, no ha ocurrido nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Todo está resuelto, ¿no? -** Le quitó hierro Draco. **- ¿Y si paseamos tranquilamente por la Ciudadela y luego nos tomamos algo en la Cantina?**

Pasear por la Ciudadela es como entrar en la Edad Media. No ha cambiado esencialmente desde que se pensó originalmente en la época en que se añadieron las grandes murallas que la protegen. Luc, aunque he de recordar decir que fueron sus antepasados, decidió que era mejor reunir a todos los oficios en un solo lugar. Mandó iniciar la construcción del pueblo al otro lado del río y se dedicó a reorganizar las vidas de sus vasallos. Seguro que hubo algunas protestas, pero en esencia resultó una medida bastante aceptada por todos los implicados. El antiguo pueblo creció de un modo controlado y ordenado para poder alojar a todos los que se trasladarían a él, al mismo tiempo que los gastos de iniciar el nuevo pueblo corrían a cuenta de la Fortaleza.

Las casas son de piedra, unas cuantas conservan la piedra vista, otras le han dado un recebado que se trata con cal o que se pinta periódicamente. En esencia los edificios son muy similares entre sí. En la planta baja está el taller y en las superiores se encuentra la vivienda. Las variaciones suelen tener que ver con la naturaleza del oficio, más que con la estética. Las plantas superiores todas tienen balcones alargados con enrejados antiguos en los que se ve un escudo imitando el cartel que cuelga en la puerta, anunciando así si es la casa del carpintero, del zapatero o del herrero.

Todas las casas ahora están engalanadas para la fiesta que tendrá lugar muy pronto. Aún se puede oler la pintura o cal recientes tras la limpieza de cara que le han hecho. Las guirnaldas de flores adornan todos los balcones, añadiéndose a las plantas que muchos ya tienen en ellas. En los espacios entre las ventanas cuelgan pendones con el escudo de armas de los DeVeraux y sus colores. Otras guirnaldas de hiedra entrelazadas con flores van de casa en casa, un enrejado cubre las calles y de él cuelgan más flores. En las plazas y las fuentes también se han dedicado a poner flores por todas partes y cuelgan pendones allí donde siempre colgaron durante las grandes fiestas.

Mas donde resulta verdaderamente sobrecogedor es cuando llegamos a la plaza que hay ante la Basílica. El despliegue que habíamos visto en Pascua era una nadería ante lo que nos encontramos allí. En el suelo estaba dibujado con tizas de colores lo que sería la alfombra de flores que se compondría para el día de la boda de Hermione. La fachada de la Basílica volvía a mostrar los estandartes y estaba ya cubierta de flores por todas partes. Cada una de las esculturas que la adornaban estaba decorada para la ocasión con coronas y mantos.

Aunque supongo que a los amigos de Hermione también debió de llamarles la atención la gente y cómo se comportaban con nosotros. Todas las personas que nos encontramos por la calle sonreían sinceramente y les dedicaban reverencias a Draco y Hermione. No nos detuvimos en todas las casas, sólo en unas pocas, pero la acogida fue muy similar en todas ellas. La gente estaba encantada de recibirnos, los profesionales mostraban su trabajo orgullosos y respondían a las preguntas curiosas sin titubear. Sus cónyuges también estaban encantados de que el heredero de su señor se acercase con sus invitados y querían ofrecernos de todo para que estuviésemos cómodos.

Al herrero no le importó en absoluto el que nos metiésemos en su forja y nos estuvo explicando encantado cómo se dedicaba a preparar una verja para una de las casas del pueblo de abajo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaríamos más de cinco minutos allí, su esposa bajó con una bandeja cargada de limonada fresca para compensar un poco el calor que hacía cerca del horno. Algo parecido ocurrió cuando entramos en el taller de velas. Aunque allí pude ver cómo los ojos de los chicos se abrían como platos porque la encargada de las velas era una mujer y el que nos trajo los refrescos fue su marido. Nos explicaron divertidos que la que había querido aprender el oficio era ella, que no descendía del anterior hacedor de velas sino que provenía del pueblo de abajo. Él era dibujante y podía trabajar en un despacho arriba mientras su mujer se encargaba de preparar todas las velas que se usaban en la Fortaleza. Que el panadero fuese gay también debió de chocharles un poco, su pareja nos quiso invitar a té helado y nos contó que acababan de mudarse hacía unos meses, el anterior panadero se había retirado a una casita en el pueblo de abajo.

**- ¿La casa va con el oficio siempre? -** Preguntó Andrew.  
**- Sí, es la tradición. -** Sonrió el marido del panadero. - **Sólo los mejor cualificados pueden acceder a un puesto en la Ciudadela, mi Antoine es uno de los mejores panaderos de toda Francia y por eso está aquí.  
- No exageres querido...** - protestó el aludido sonrojándose. - **La costumbre es que, cuando alguno de los profesionales de la Ciudadela ve cercana la época de retirarse, selecciona a unos cuantos que puedan ser sus sucesores y los prueba durante una temporada, luego le indica su elección al Conde y, si él lo aprueba, el más indicado obtiene el puesto, incluyendo siempre la casa. El antiguo profesional siempre obtiene una nueva en el pueblo, a veces incluso se hace un intercambio, como en nuestro caso.  
- Sí, al viejo Pontiers le encantó nuestra casita al otro lado del pueblo. El otro día fui a visitarles y habían añadido varias plantas nuevas al jardín.** - Comentó su marido.  
**- No lo entiendo.** - Dijo Nicole con una cara de absoluta incomprensión.  
- **Es que en la Ciudadela no se trabaja para uno mismo, sino que lo hacen para el bien de la Fortaleza en general, Nicole. Por eso la aprobación de los Condes es necesaria, porque pasas a estar al servicio de ellos. -** Le expliqué. - **La panadería de Antoine no es como la que puede haber en la esquina de tu calle, por ejemplo. Tú vas a la panadería y compras una barra de pan, pagando por ello la cantidad que está marcada. Antoine no cobra por una barra de pan, sino que recibe un sueldo del presupuesto de la Fortaleza, todo el que necesite pan acude a él y toma el que necesita. También ha de atender los encargos especiales de la Fortaleza. Es como un funcionario. La única diferencia es que él hace pan y otros hacen otras cosas. Nada más.  
- Exacto. -** Coincidió Antoine conmigo. - **Lo mejor del trabajo aquí es la buena armonía que se respira siempre en la Ciudadela. Los días que hay turistas son los más ajetreados, por supuesto.  
- Y antes de que lo preguntes -** intervino su marido con una sonrisa divertida. **- Sí, los turistas tienen que pagar por los productos que adquieran en las tiendas de la Ciudadela, es como los souvenirs. Pero el dinero recaudado va a las arcas de la Fortaleza.  
- Con el cual se pagan las reparaciones, los sueldos y todas las cosas que no podemos conseguir dentro. -** Terminó Draco. - **Os dejamos para que sigáis con vuestras labores, nosotros iremos a la Cantina.**

Otro momento extraño. Era habitual que los Guardias de la Fortaleza se tomaran algo en la Cantina durante sus descansos por esa razón, en cuanto Draco y Hermione pusieron un pie dentro de la Cantina, todos los guardias presentes se levantaron de inmediato y les hicieron una leve reverencia antes de pasar a la posición de firmes.

**- Pueden descansar, perdón por la intromisión.** - Se disculpó de inmediato. **- ¿Os apetece algo en especial, chicos?  
- Yo necesitaría un café.** - Pidió Hermione con un poco de vergüenza.  
**- Yo también me apunto al café.** - Dije mientras tomaba a Hermione del brazo y me la llevaba hasta una de las mesas cercanas. Los chicos también se apuntaron a lo del café, pero se quedaron un poco extrañados de que Draco no se acercase a la barra para pedirlo. Un poco difícil de explicar que el camarero ya les había oído perfectamente, pero bueno.  
**- ¿Y esos quiénes son? -** Preguntó Ashley en un susurro mientras señalaba con la mirada a los guardias. Si supiese de lo poco que le sirve aquí lo de susurrar.  
**- Son los Guardias de la Fortaleza. -** Le expliqué yo, mientras preguntasen cosas que no tuviesen que ver con el colegio, mejor, así no tenía tanto aspecto de tonta. **- Se encargan de la seguridad de todo el complejo, hay varios turnos y muchos vienen a tomar algo aquí cuando les toca descansar.  
- ¿Y siempre se cuadran cuando ven al hijo del Conde? -** Preguntó Andrew.  
**- Siempre.** - Respondió Draco esta vez. **- Pero es cosa del entrenamiento. Tienen un sistema muy similar al de un ejército, por lo que se cuadran ante un mando superior, nada más. -** Intentando, una vez más, restarle importancia a su verdadero cargo en la Fortaleza.  
**- Ilustrísimo Señor, perdonad que os moleste. -** Se acercó uno de los guardias que estaban en una de las mesas. Echando por tierra el intento de Draco de hacer creer a los amigos de Hermione de que todo era muy normal, mientras le hacía una reverencia.  
**- Dígame Capitán, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -** Aceptó Draco poniéndose de pie para no obligarle a tener que agacharse, por si acaso.  
**- Aún no habéis decidido quiénes formarán parte de vuestra Guardia Personal durante la ceremonia, señor. Sería de gran ayuda el que escogierais a los diez que os acompañarán, para poder organizar los turnos, mi señor.-** Le pidió el soldadito.  
**- ¿Tienes que llevar guardia?** - Preguntó Hermione.  
**- Es una mera formalidad, cariño, pero sí.** - Suspiró Draco.  
**- Vos también llevaréis una guardia, mi señora, pero esa hace tiempo que fue seleccionada.  
- ¿Ah, sí?** - Hermione estaba atónita.  
**- Se tratará de los diez guardias que ya conocéis, mi señora. Permitidme que me atreva a pediros que no repitáis el incidente que tuvo lugar en el pasado, mi señora, no disponemos de un plan de contingencia para una situación como esa durante la ceremonia.** - Sutilmente le estaba pidiendo que no se convirtiese en pantera, otra vez.  
**- No temáis, Capitán, no se repetirá. -** Acordó Hermione, sonrojándose.  
**- Tengo unos cuantos nombres en mente, Capitán, quizá deberíamos discutirlos mañana por la mañana.** - Intervino Draco, queriendo terminar con esto lo antes posible. - **¿Dónde podré encontraros para poder indicároslos?  
- Estaré en la muralla exterior, mi señor.  
- En cuanto el resto de mis obligaciones me permitan un momento me acercaré por allí para comunicaros mi decisión. Ahora podéis retiraros y continuar con vuestra jornada de descanso, Capitán.  
- Sí, mi señor.** - Otra reverencia. - **Gracias, mi señor. -** Cuadrándose antes de regresar a su mesa con sus compañeros.  
**- Eso no se pareció mucho a un simple mando del ejército.** - Murmuró Martin.  
**- Inconvenientes de ser un Vizconde. -** Masculló Draco. **- Pero la culpa es mía, he estado tan concentrado estos días con la remodelación del edificio y la gestión de mis empresas, que me olvidé por completo de que tenía que repasar el detalle de la seguridad que me atañía directamente.** - Tomándose el café de un trago.  
**- Necesitas decirle a Blaise que vuelva, Draco.** - Le insistí. -** Eso o contratas a un secretario que te ayude a mantener tu agenda de una vez por todas.** - Eufemismo de "Consigue otro ghoul".  
**- Tienes toda la razón, Ginebra.** - Suspiró. **- Supongo que no te importaría ayudarme a escoger al adecuado, ¿verdad? -** Su sarcasmo era evidente, no era fácil la tarea de encontrar un ghoul con tan poco plazo de tiempo, mucho menos uno que cumpliese las condiciones que necesitaba en esos momentos.  
**- Pensé que Lucian te había dejado alguno de sus secretarios para que te echase una mano. -** Comentó Hermione, ella sí pillaba el hilo, sus amigos seguían en la inopia.  
**- Pero no es suficiente, cariño, necesito alguien que pueda estar dedicado por completo a la tarea y los secretarios de Lucian, por muy eficientes que sean, tienen sus propias tareas. Blaise y Theo no están preparados todavía para ocupar ese puesto, Greg y Vince no sirven para ello, Pansy está totalmente descartada. Justin sería ideal, pero no puedo imponérselo y está bastante comprometido con Luca como para meterme en medio.** - Enumeró. - **Además, quería que fuese alguien fuera de mi círculo habitual, para tener una relación más profesional. -** Traducción: está de acuerdo en que tiene que ser un muggle.  
**- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en ese caso, es hablar con Lucian para que te recomiende alguien de Veraux. -** Le aconsejó Hermione. - **Cumplirá buena parte de las características que necesitas y seguro que se acomoda bien a tu sistema de trabajo. -** Traducción: uno que no sea ya ghoul o descendiente de ghoules pero que sepa de qué va el cotarro.  
**- ¡Una idea fabulosa! -** Exclamó Draco sorprendido de que no se le hubiese ocurrido a él. **- Se lo comentaré esta noche, después de la cena.  
- ¿Qué opináis de la Fortaleza, chicos? -** Pregunté por meter en la conversación a los amigos de Hermione y darle tiempo a los niños a que se tomasen el chocolate que les había servido Etienne.  
**- Me parece muy curioso que todo siga funcionando en un sistema muy similar al de la Edad Media,** - comentó Andrew. **- Con eso de tener a los artesanos trabajando para el bien de la comunidad y todo eso. Lo único que os falta es tener un sistema propio de moneda para ser un pequeño país dentro de Francia.  
- Precisamente, al tener un sistema tan medieval, no hacen falta monedas. -** Se sonrió Draco, recordando que nosotros los magos sí tenemos nuestro propio sistema de moneda. **- Algunos lo confunden un poco con el comunismo porque todos trabajan por el bien común, pero se premian las iniciativas propias y no nos quedamos del todo estancados en el pasado. Muchas decisiones han de ser aprobadas por Lucian o Lara, pero todos tienen una independencia que no tendrían en otros sistemas. Las mejoras en los sistemas de producción se pueden realizar ágilmente porque dispones del apoyo del tesoro de la Fortaleza o de su sistema de financiación. Pero lo mejor de todo es que, los que están en la Ciudadela, se pueden especializar mucho mejor y dedicarse a su trabajo con todas sus fuerzas porque no tienen que preocuparse de tener que pagar facturas o que sus hijos estén bien cuidados.  
- A mí, los que más me llaman la atención son los guardias.** - Comentó Martin. - **¿En serio necesitáis un sistema tan organizado de guardias de seguridad?  
- Todos los museos tienen su propio sistema de seguridad, lo que pasa es que el nuestro ha de ser muy grande porque los terrenos son enormes.** - Expliqué yo ahora. **- En la villa tienen policía local, pero en la Ciudadela no existe ese cuerpo. La guardia protege todo el recinto y también se encarga de gestionar cualquier eventualidad en la que sea necesaria la autoridad.  
- Ya, sí, hasta ahí lo veo normal, ¿no? -** Se aclaró Martin. **- Lo que no entiendo es lo de que ellos dos vayan a llevar una guardia durante la ceremonia. ¿Para qué?  
- Eso te lo puedo explicar yo, Martin. -** Intervino Hermione. **- Lucian ha decidido organizar una boda por todo lo alto, sacando los carruajes y muchas de las tradiciones de la familia, eso requiere que exista un sistema de seguridad. En el caso de Draco, serán un elemento decorativo, como una especie de guardia de honor. En el mío, además de quedar bien en el conjunto, se encargarán de vigilar las joyas de la familia que llevaré puestas. - **Sí, sí, las joyas de la familia. Una joya, querida, tú misma.  
**- Ahora que todos hemos terminado ya, ¿qué os parece que sigamos con el paseo por el resto de la Ciudadela?** - Propuso Draco.

El resto del paseo nos llevó hasta una de las escaleras que permitían subir a la muralla. Draco les animó a que subiesen y, con la ventaja de la altura, les señaló aquello que les había quedado por ver. Por uno de los laterales del pueblo estaban los talleres más grandes, los mecánicos sobre todo. En el otro extremo, por el que ellos habían entrado, se distinguían los cuarteles, la escuela y los silos de almacenamiento. Dejando al fondo el inicio de los Grandes Jardines.

A nuestras espaldas se veía mejor que nunca el valle en el que se encontraba el pueblo de Veraux, con sus edificios modernos y sus casitas unifamiliares en los extremos. Las granjas y los campos de cultivo que se extendían por todas partes. Con mi vista mejorada de ghoul ahora era capaz de detectar detalles que seguro que se les escapaban a ellos. Por ejemplo, podía ver cómo los operarios del ayuntamiento estaban colocando ya las decoraciones por el pueblo para el día de la boda. También veía a los granjeros ocupándose de sus animales, un agricultor recogiendo parte de su cosecha en uno de los campos más alejados. También escuchaba cómo la banda de música municipal afinaba sus instrumentos, preparándose para un ensayo.

**- ¡Es precioso! -** Susurró Linda.  
**- Las torres son muy curiosas, con esas cúpulas encima.** - Comentó Kevin que había aprovechado para revisar mejor la muralla y sus defensas.  
**- Son depósitos. En ellos se guardaban los elementos que se arrojaban sobre los que intentaban acceder a la muralla. Tienen un sistema de palancas que los liberaban y, por medio de otro de esclusas, se dirigían al punto apropiado en el que eran necesarios.** - Explicó Draco.  
**- No olvides que esto era un castillo de verdad. Tuvo que protegerse de ataques de verdad.  
- ¡Es que todo parece tan nuevo que casi parece que lo acaban de construir! -** Riéndose.  
**- Porque está muy bien restaurado y siempre se ha cuidado para que permanezca en buen estado.  
- Será mejor que empecemos el camino de vuelta.** - Dijo Hermione. **- Vosotros os quedáis en el Palacio, pero yo aún tengo que llegar a la Fortaleza y cambiarme de vestido para la cena.  
- Y tienes que ir a un paso normal para no volver a perder a tu paje.** - Le recordamos Draco y yo al unísono.  
- **¡Me quedó claro la primera vez, gracias! -** Protestó ella recogiendo sus faldas frente a ella para poder bajar las escaleras sin caerse.  
**- Permítame que la ayude, Dama Hermione. -** Se adelantó el mencionado paje para ofrecerle una mano educadamente.  
**- Gracias, Daniel. -** Dedicándole una sonrisa y aceptando su ofrecimiento.

Después de dejar a los amigos de Hermione en el Palacio, llegamos a la sección de Draco en un suspiro. Allí pensé en hacerles un regalito a esos dos y les convencí para que Draco le "enseñase los cambios en la decoración a su futura esposa" mientras yo esperaba con Daniel en la sala de recibo, viendo la tele.

**- Ahora que te tengo a solas y que no hay oídos cotillas... ¿Cómo es posible que os hayáis aprendido tantas cosas del Palacio y la Fortaleza siendo tan pequeños? -** Le pregunté mientras hacíamos zapping.  
**- La mayoría de nosotros somos hijos de los habitantes de la Ciudadela, señora...  
- Ginebra.** - Le corregí. - **¿Y eso influye cómo?  
- En la escuela, además de aprender lo mismo que el resto de los niños del país, por eso de estar preparados para cuando vayamos a la universidad y esas cosas, también aprendemos todo lo relacionado con la Fortaleza y su historia.** - Me contó. **- A los niños del pueblo también les dan cursos especiales, pero los nuestros son mucho más amplios. Por eso podemos reconocer obras de arte y recitar sus orígenes de memoria.  
- Supongo que la pregunta es un poco tonta, pero... ¿De qué os sirve todo eso?** - Con genuina curiosidad.  
**- Bueno, algunos de mis compañeros quieren ir a la universidad y aprender cosas para el bien de la Fortaleza, ser médicos, veterinarios y cosas de esas. Yo quiero formar parte de la Guardia, como mi padre.  
- A lo mejor cuando crezcas cambias de opinión...  
- No. -** Respondió categóricamente. **- He aprendido mucho acerca de cómo el señor Conde nos ha protegido de muchos peligros a lo largo de los siglos, siempre apoyado por la Guardia. Mi padre fue con él en su última misión y fue un héroe. Yo también quiero poder llegar a serlo o, por lo menos, seguir protegiendo a todos los que dependen de nosotros. -** Lo miré atónita.  
**- ¿Tu padre fue uno de los trescientos que fue al colegio con Lucian?  
- Sí. El propio señor Conde nos hizo entrega de sus cenizas y de las condecoraciones que ganó durante la batalla.** - Explicó con voz temblorosa. - **Nos explicó a mi madre y a mí cómo mi padre luchó con valentía y todo eso. Se arrodilló incluso para abrazarme. Se le notaba muy triste de verdad por tener que darnos la noticia de que mi padre había muerto.** - Enjugándose las lágrimas. **- Cuando se fue, mi madre me explicó que el señor Conde conoce siempre a todos los que están a su servicio y que les aprecia mucho. Me contó que para él era tan duro el perder a uno de nosotros como si un padre perdiese a su hijo.  
- ¿No nos odias por ser culpables de que tu padre muriese?** - Le miré con curiosidad.  
**- Señora Ginebra, puede que al principio no lo entendiese del todo, que estuviese muy triste y lo viese todo negro y esas cosas... Pero hablé con sus compañeros y ellos me contaron más cosas de mi padre que me ayudaron a entenderlo mejor. No les culpo de nada porque ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada. -** Tomando mi mano. **- Sé que es raro para usted el oírme hablar de este modo... veo que realmente le ha afectado el saber que mi padre tenía familia y cosas así. Ellos me dijeron que, cuando se está en una batalla de ese tipo, la gente prefiere no pensar en las familias que quedan atrás. No se lo tengo en cuenta.** - Dándome palmaditas de consuelo en la mano. **- Si le sirve de consuelo, mi madre era la tercera esposa de mi padre y yo su séptimo hijo. Mi padre vivió una vida completa de más de cien años, sirviendo a su señor y siendo feliz por ello. Yo también quiero eso.  
- ¿Tercera esposa y séptimo hijo? -** Enjugándome yo también las lágrimas.- **Veo que le dio tiempo a disfrutar de la vida.** - Sonriendo ligeramente.  
**- Ya, bueno, sus otras dos esposas no quisieron convertirse en sirvientes del señor Conde y murieron por distintas causas siendo jóvenes. Mi madre ya le pertenecía al Conde. -** Encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo.  
**- Y tú también, por el mero hecho de ser hijo de tus padres. -** Murmuré.  
**- Pero eso es bueno, soy más listo que otros niños, más rápido y fuerte. Quiero pensar que eso también me ayudará a poder acceder a la Guardia cuando sea mayor.  
- Seguro que sí. **

Daniel me cogió el mando a distancia, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo bien, puso un canal de documentales de ciencia y nos quedamos viendo cómo se fabricaban motos de diseño en un sitio de Estados Unidos. Cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras, sólo sus mejillas arreboladas mostraban lo emocionante que había sido para ella ver los cambios en la decoración, en Draco la muestra estaba en ese mechón rebelde que volvía a campar a sus anchas por su frente. Nos despedimos de él y continuamos camino hacia la Fortaleza. Allí les acompañé hasta que me quedé en la planta en que se encontraban mis habitaciones. Iba repasando mentalmente mi armario por el pasillo, pensando en qué ponerme para la cena, pero dejé de pensar cuando abrí la puerta.

Harry tiró de mí para meterme en el cuarto con rapidez y cerró la puerta mientras me empujaba contra ella, besándome con fuerza. Estaba visto que me había echado de menos, muy a su pesar también echaba de menos el no poder hacer ciertas cosas con su prometida y se notaba a la legua que ya había rechazado cualquier prejuicio por nuestro arreglo. Me había esperado completamente desnudo y ahora se estaba ocupando de abrir los botones de mi blusa a toda prisa con una mano mientras me sujetaba las manos contra la puerta con la otra.

**- Veo que has descansado. -** Jadeé cuando terminó de abrir el último botón y subió con su mano por mi abdomen.  
**- Gracias por dejarme dormir toda la tarde, Gin.** - Volviendo a besarme con fuerza mientras deshacía el cierre de mi sujetador con un gesto rápido. **- Tú no pudiste descansar... -** soltando mis manos para poder quitarme la blusa y el sujetador con más comodidad. **- ...¿prefieres que pare y te deje tranquila un rato? -** Sonriéndose con esa malicia tan poco habitual en él cuando estábamos juntos. Me miraba a los ojos mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados, consiguiendo excitarme sólo con eso.  
**- Ni se te ocurra dejar de hacer lo que sea que se te ha ocurrido, Harry Potter.** - Jadeé cuando tomó uno de mis pechos en sus manos. - **Con que me dejes tiempo para darme una ducha y vestirme, me llega.** - Rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y atrayéndolo para besarlo.  
**- Llevas de pie muchas horas, deja que te sostenga un poco.** - Asiendo mis muslos y alzándome en vilo contra la puerta. Sabe que no llevo nada debajo de la minifalda, por eso no la ha tocado. Ni siquiera necesita subírmela para ponerse en medio de mis piernas, ella sola se desliza por mis muslos cuando él me los levanta. **- Quizá necesites otro punto más de apoyo, ¿no crees?** - Haciéndome descender lentamente sobre él y arrancándome así varios jadeos más mientras siento cómo me llena.

Cuando éramos novios en Hogwarts, esta era una de nuestras posturas favoritas porque siempre nos encontrábamos en escoberos o en corredores poco utilizados. Nuestras escapadas solían ser rápidas debido a nuestros horarios, él no podía sostenerme tampoco por mucho tiempo, aunque nunca fue un blandengue gracias al entrenamiento de Quidditch, a veces el entusiasmo le gastaba malas pasadas. Pero ahora, ha madurado, tiene mucha más fuerza y resistencia, su prometida y Lara le han enseñado muchas cosas nuevas. Me sonrío internamente porque este es el Harry que yo habría querido tener en Hogwarts, justo ahora que yo soy otra Ginebra y que ya no deseo quedarme con sólo esto.

A través de los ojos entrecerrados por el placer puedo disfrutar de la visión de todos sus músculos en tensión mientras, una y otra vez, se hunde en mí, clavándome contra la puerta. A mi espalda siento perfectamente la dureza de la madera y eso me encanta, porque puedo compararlo con el diferente tipo de dureza de su cuerpo. Los nudos de la madera en contraposición con las venas de sus brazos o las vértebras de su espalda. Se ríe cada vez que me arranca un grito de placer y siembra de besos mi cuello allí donde sabe que es más sensible.

Al cabo de un rato, me aparta de la puerta, aferrándome con fuerza para evitar que nuestros cuerpos se separen. Retrocede hasta la cama y me tumba en ella. No es sólo para que yo esté más cómoda, sino que así puede liberar sus manos de mis muslos y darles otro uso. Una de ellas se hace con uno de mis pechos, haciendo que jadee al sentir la presión en un punto tan sensible gracias a la excitación. Otra se desliza entre nuestros cuerpos y juega de un modo que nunca había asociado con él. Mis gritos y jadeos llenan la habitación una vez más. Sé por qué hace esto. Antes me centré en satisfacer sus necesidades y ahora él me lo quiere agradecer con creces. El Harry que conocía nunca habría durado tanto proporcionándome placer, sino que estaría desmadejado sobre mí como un muñeco, pero el Harry de ahora se está conteniendo una y otra vez para complacerme.

Mi cuerpo se ha convulsionado tantas veces por el placer que ya no sé siquiera dónde estoy. Mis ojos se han cerrado hace tiempo y no soy capaz de abrirlos, cada vez que lo intento él mueve una de sus manos y una descarga me recorre, obligándome a cerrarlos de nuevo. Siento la manta contra mi mejilla y su peso contra mi espalda. ¿Es posible que cada vez lo sienta más dentro de mí todavía? Creo escuchar una especie de alarma de fondo y entonces es cuando todo mi cuerpo parece que va a estallar porque ha acelerado todavía más, si cabe, el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ya no escucho otra cosa que mis propios gritos y jadeos. Hasta que me empala con fuerza, reteniéndome con sus manos en mis caderas, y sé que es el final. Escucho su grito de placer, entrelazado con los míos y siento cómo se derrama en mi interior con fuerza, probablemente debido a lo mucho que ha tenido que aguantarse hasta entonces. Unas cuantas embestidas más acompañan al temblor del abandono antes de que salga de mí.

**- Lo siento. -** Se deja caer a mi lado, aún temblando por el estallido de su propio placer.  
**- ¿Por qué?** - Pregunto porque no tengo muy claro qué es lo que lamenta.  
**- Puse una alarma para no despistarnos. -** Me sonríe, aún jadeante. **- Es hora de arreglarse. ¿Te ayudo a llegar a la ducha? -** Se ríe al ver que aún no tengo muy claro dónde estoy.  
**- Por favor. -** Reconozco, riéndome con él.

Aún riéndose, me toma en brazos y baja los escalones de la cama para llevarme hasta el baño que se añadió a la habitación en tiempos modernos. Me posa en el suelo cerca de donde pueda encontrar un apoyo, porque aún tengo las piernas temblorosas. Ya no es el tímido Harry que se avergonzaba de su desnudez o de la mía, ahora se mueve con total naturalidad por el baño y se mete en la ducha para abrir el grifo antes de ayudarme a entrar con él. Me río también de estos cambios cuando me mete bajo el chorro de agua caliente, aún sosteniéndome por miedo a que me resbale.

**- Felicia es una mujer muy afortunada, Harry. -** Le digo mientras miro directamente sus ojos verdes.  
**- Yo también me siento muy afortunado de tenerla, Gin.** - Devolviéndome la sonrisa. Entonces veo que es sincero, que sigue enamorado como un loco de ella y que sabe que esto no es más que un arreglo pasajero. - **Lo que me duele es que voy a tener que darle la razón en esto.** - Negando con la cabeza mientras me acerca el jabón y él se mete bajo el agua. **- Quería ser un marido fiel y no andar de flor en flor, pero ella me ha hecho ver una parte de la fidelidad completamente diferente.  
- Ya se nota el cambio en ti, antes estabas feliz, pero un poco huraño. Ahora estás más relajado. -** Le comento mientras me enjabono.  
**- Lo sé.** - Suspira. **- E intentaba controlarlo para no hacerle daño, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esto era lo mejor.** - Enjabonándose él mientras yo me aclaro bajo el agua. **- Supongo que tengo suerte por tener una esposa como ella y por tenerte a ti como amiga.** - Metiéndose bajo el agua conmigo. **- ¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias por esto, Gin?** - Besándome bajo el agua.  
**- Por ahora lo has hecho muy bien. -** Me sonrío apartándolo con delicadeza. **- No tenemos tiempo, ¿recuerdas?  
- Recuerdo.** - Riéndose y saliendo de la ducha para secarse. **- ¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner para la cena?  
- No. ¿Alguna sugerencia? -** Secándome con un chasquido de dedos y haciéndome un recogido con magia frente al espejo. -** ¿Y tú no tienes que ir a tu dormitorio a vestirte? -** Mirándole de reojo y viendo su cara de estupefacción.  
**- Siempre me dejas atónito cuando usas la magia de ese modo tan natural.** - Negando con la cabeza. - **No, no tengo que corretear desnudo por los pasillos porque las primas de mi prometida trajeron mi ropa mientras tú no estabas y yo dormía como un lirón. -** Saliendo al dormitorio y acercándose a una cajonera para sacar su ropa. **- Ponte un vestido que te haya regalado Luc, seguro que aciertas.**

Abrí el armario y dediqué unos segundos a examinar la ropa. La cena iba a ser formal por lo que tenía que ser un vestido de noche largo, tenía que ser negro porque es lo apropiado al representar a Lucian. Lo que pasa es que he pasado de tener un par de vestidos a tener docenas de ellos y la elección no es fácil. Harry se acercó por detrás riéndose al ver mi indecisión, sacó uno del armario y lo puso sobre la cama.

**- Ese es perfecto, seguro que no tardas nada en encontrar lo que necesites a mayores. -** Bromeó mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Pero tenía razón. Podía estar horas y no me habría decidido por ninguno en particular. Examiné el que había escogido y me di cuenta de que no necesitaría sujetador. Era de tirantes muy finos y la tela hacía una uve ocultando mis pechos, descendía por mi vientre y terminaba en una falda larga de gasas y volantes. El resto del cuerpo era de una tela transparente con detalles en pedrería. Corrí por la habitación para coger unas medias y unos zapatos de tacón a juego. En cinco minutos estaba dentro del vestido. Harry me ayudó a abrocharlo, me echó una mano con el broche de las sandalias plateadas, me puso la gargantilla y abrochó sin ningún inconveniente la pulsera de brillantes. Él estaba irreconocible con su frac a medida.

**- Mientras te maquillas, iré con Felicia, por si necesita también ayuda. ¿De acuerdo? -** Besando mi mano antes de marcharse. **- Estás preciosa, Gin. **

Estoy preciosa. Me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Dejo escapar el aire por mis labios y es que no reconozco a esa mujer del espejo. Creo que es entonces cuando la realidad me golpea con toda su fuerza y me doy cuenta de que realmente he empezado una vida completamente nueva. Atrás han quedado mis padres y hermanos, la Madriguera y su cálido mundo hogareño. Los sueños que tenía de niña. Ahora soy una mujer adulta de diecisiete años, con cientos de ellos por delante. Amante y sirviente de un vampiro que vive en un castillo. Estoy cubierta de sedas y piedras preciosas porque eso es lo que llevaré en el futuro. Soy libre para vivir mi vida como quiera. Cierro los ojos un segundo, rememorando la tórrida escena que he protagonizado hace un momento con mi viejo amigo y no encuentro ni una pizca de remordimiento porque pronto vaya a casarse y ser padre.

Salgo de mi dormitorio y me encuentro con Harry que acompaña del brazo a Felicia. Ella lleva también un traje de noche, el suyo está pensado para embarazadas, es blanco inmaculado y le queda perfecto. Igual que la sonrisa radiante que luce al ver cómo su prometido está más relajado. Toma mi mano y la estrecha en una manera silenciosa de darme las gracias. Sus primas también se reúnen con nosotros en el pasillo. Sus vestidos de noche también resultan impresionantes, Marcia lleva uno de satén en tono oliva, Cat luce uno ceñido hasta las rodillas en seda rojo y Dierdre se ha decantado por uno de seda en tono champán. Nos reímos porque Harry es nuestro único acompañante masculino. Supongo que es divertido también porque todas hemos compartido el lecho con él.

**- Será mejor que bajemos hasta el patio antes de que se os ocurra alguna maldad.** - Guiando a Felicia con delicadeza hacia la escalera.

Cuando llegamos al patio de armas ya nos estaban esperando Lucian, Lara, Dominique y Laurent. Harry de inmediato buscó el sitio que habían reservado para Felicia y la guió hasta allí para que estuviese cómodamente sentada. El vestido de Lara era absolutamente fabuloso por su sencillez, negro, con escote en uve y una abertura en el medio hasta casi medio muslo. Dominique llevaba uno asimétrico también negro con una cinta de pedrería que salía del único tirante a la izquierda y se enredaba en su cintura. Todavía no había ningún paje a la vista.

Igual que durante la recepción que habíamos organizado en Pascua, se habían engalanado las escaleras y diversas linternas colgaban para alumbrar la mesa. No habían montado un pabellón al estilo medieval, pero sí habían colocado un armazón del que salían varias telas que disminuían la sensación de estar bajo el cielo estrellado, aunque potenciaban la luz de las linternas. Pero al ser una noche de verano, el aire era cálido sin llegar a ser sofocante.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los integrantes habituales de la familia. César y Marco estaban impresionantes con sus fracs, supuse que no veríamos a Calebros y que el Nosferatu se quedaría en sus aposentos dada la cantidad de gente que seríamos. Poco después se acercaron Haquim y Aaliyah, ella iba preciosa con un traje de noche en tono salmón con escote en pico. Él protestaba, para no variar, pero estaba también muy elegante con su frac, aunque no dejaba de querer arrancarse la pajarita.

**- Ya te pondrás tu chilaba cuando llegues a tu salón, Haquim, por ahora relájate un poco y toma un canapé.** - Le invitó Lucian, uno de los pocos que pueden distraerlo.  
**- Padre, no protestes tanto.** - Le pidió Isabel cuando llegó del brazo de Ziva. Se acercó con su vestido de lentejuelas doradas en palabra de honor y besó la mejilla de Haquim. **- Estás guapísimo con pajarita, acentúa tus rasgos. -** Le susurró con una sonrisa.  
**- Gracias, Farida. Tu madre no es capaz de darme unos razonamientos como los tuyos, simplemente me dice que me ponga estos atuendos porque ese aquitano petulante quiere hacer las cosas con boatos innecesarios. -** Se fijó en el vestido de su hija. **- ¿No vas a coger frío con tan poca tela?** - Ziva estaba detrás con otro vestido de gasa en un magenta fuerte que le quedaba precioso, pero todos nos fijamos en cómo ponía los ojos en blanco al escuchar el reproche de su suegro al vestido de su hija.  
**- No, Padre, las noches veraniegas en esta zona son menos frescas que las que podemos sufrir en el desierto. -** Volviendo a besar su mejilla. - **Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi salud.**

Ayden y Zanaa'h estaban detrás, sonrientes como siempre. Ayden estaba asombroso con el frac y Zanaa'h lucía un vestido vaporoso en magenta que le quedaba como un guante. A continuación llegó Tony del brazo de su mujer, Julia, que llevaba un palabra de honor de seda en un azul noche que quitaba el hipo. Tras ellos Luca y Bárbara, ella luciendo un precioso vestido de tafetán gris plateado con escote corazón. Ennoia apareció de pronto a nuestro lado, con un sencillo vestido de seda, venía sola porque Zach aún estaba con sus padres.

**- Hola... ¿aún puedo ser yo durante un rato o tengo que ir comportándome como una quinceañera ya?** - Preguntó de golpe. Pero claro, los padres de Hermione la conocían como la novia muggle de Zach, no como una más de la familia de Lucian.  
**- Es fácil, en cuanto veas una sota, conviértete en quinceañera. -** Le dijo Lucian con una sonrisa.  
**- Sí, precisamente de eso quería hablarte. ¿Por qué les has asignado esos niños a Hannah y Susan? Las dos son muy coherentes y saben cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, no necesitan recordatorios y se sentirán cohibidas con ellos presentes.** - Protestó.  
**- Sé que son unas chicas muy cabales, pero también están ahí para que no se pierdan, En. No es como la otra vez, en esta ocasión serán más días y nosotros estaremos ocupados. ¿Cómo vas con mi encargo para la boda? -** Le preguntó.  
**- Sin problemas.-** Restándole importancia. **- Los peligrosos bajo control, los decorativos con sus normas aprendidas. -** Giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del patio de armas. **- Sotas a la vista.** - Y su rostro cambió por completo de expresión, dejando de ser una vampira de catorce mil años para convertirse en una quinceañera.

Se trataba de los amigos muggles de Hermione. Por supuesto que les acompañaban los niños y todos pasamos a comportarnos de un modo completamente diferente al habitual. Se acabaron las bromas privadas y las sugerentes miradas para intentar dar una apariencia de absoluta normalidad. Las gemelas llevaban dos vestidos iguales, aunque el de Ashley era lila y el de Linda era azul. Nicole estaba preciosa con un vestido verde. Las tres iban del brazo de sus parejas y sonreían como lo que eran, adolescentes que vivían un cuento de hadas. Pero se sintieron un poco cohibidas al no reconocer a la mitad de la gente que estaba ya en torno a la mesa. Para su suerte, Draco apareció justo a sus espaldas unos segundos más tarde.

**- Estáis preciosas, chicas. -** Les dijo a las tres mientras iba de una en una besando sus manos. Evidentemente a él le sentaba el frac como un verdadero guante. Lástima que de ese modo no se le puede ver bien el trasero. - **Sería incapaz de decir cuál de las tres está más radiante.  
- Coincido contigo, Draco.** - Dijo Ayden acercándose a ellos. **- Espero poder disfrutar de vuestra compañía esta noche, aún no he tenido tiempo de ver dónde nos han colocado a la mesa... ¿me acompañáis en la investigación? -** Extendiendo una mano hacia Nicole.  
**- ¡Vale!** - Aceptó ella, decidida a no sentirse intimidada porque dos hombres apuestos le dijesen lo hermosa que estaba.  
**- ¡Venga, Andy, que no se diga miedo! -** Acercándome y tomándolo del brazo para llevármelo también hacia el meollo de la gente.  
**- Tú también estás muy bonita, Ginebra. -** Se atrevió a decir, aunque se le notaba que no se encontraba del todo cómodo con el frac.  
**- Muchas gracias.**

Iniciamos las presentaciones en plan informal para que las mentiras sutiles no fuesen tan evidentes. Aunque lo eran sobre todo para nosotros, no para ellos. Aquí los padres de Isabel, compañera de cuarto de Hermione y mía, no era mentira, era bastante cierto. Zanaa'h y Ayden ya eran conocidos para ellos como los primos de Isabel. Tony y Julia, dos viejos amigos de la familia, con sus ahijados. César, socio y amigo de Lucian, Marco su secretario. Ennoia, la novia de un compañero de clase que llegó antes. Dirk y Lavender llegaron en medio de las presentaciones, estos sí que eran complicados. Socio de Lucian y su flamante nueva esposa, que fue compañera nuestra de la escuela. Por suerte, Lav se hizo con las tres chicas en un segundo. ¿Cómo se las arregla para ser tan adorable y que todo el mundo la quiera en menos de cinco segundos?

Los señores Granger aparecieron mientras aún intentábamos averiguar nuestros asientos. Jean llevaba un traje precioso con la parte de arriba en blanco y la falda negra. Repetimos las presentaciones y empezamos a ocupar los puestos de la mesa. Sólo faltaba Hermione por llegar. Aunque algo me decía que era calculado por Lucian, quería que ella llegase siempre la última para que causase la mayor sensación en los presentes. Me pareció curioso que su vestido no fuese más que un sencillo palabra de honor en tono vino con una simple cinta decorativa ligeramente más clara. Precisamente destacaba entre todas las demás por su sencillez.

**- Siento llegar tan tarde, pero la peluquera se peleaba bastante con mi recogido**. - Se disculpó mientras correteaba para ir a sentarse en el único sitio libre, frente a Draco y cerca de Lucian.  
**- No has de disculparte, querida.** - Le dijo Luc. - **Una dama nunca llega tarde, hace una entrada impactante. -** Tomando su mano y besando las puntas de sus dedos cariñosamente. - **Decidnos, ¿qué tal han resultado vuestros paseos vespertinos?  
- Asombrosos, Lucian. -** Reconoció Jean. **- Decidimos haceros caso a Hermione y a ti por lo que visitamos los Jardines y nos hemos quedado verdaderamente sorprendidos con la belleza que tienes a tan solo un paso. Esas estatuas y los juegos de agua que tienen las fuentes... -** Rememorando algunas de las cosas que había visto aquella tarde. **- No sabría decidirme en cómo me gustan más las fuentes, si con agua o sin ella.  
- A mí me gustaron mucho los paseos de estatuas, me llamó la atención que todas tengan los rasgos tan diferenciados, igual que los amorcillos. -** Comentó Rupert. **- Normalmente los artistas no prestan tanta atención a los rostros y suelen repetirlos en todas sus obras, modificando sólo los peinados o las vestiduras.  
- Es que cada una de esas estatuas representa a una de las mujeres de la familia, Rupert.** - Le contó Lara. **- Igual que los amorcillos son aquellos que fallecieron antes de llegar a la madurez.  
- Sí, papá, todas ellas son urnas funerarias de las mujeres de la familia DeVeraux.** - Le explicó Hermione.  
- **Seguimos un control matriarcal, por eso los hombres nunca están representados. Sólo las mujeres de la familia. -** Continuó Lara. **- Ellos ya llevaban las glorias de las batallas y sus nombres aparecían en los registros, los nuestros quedaban siempre olvidados, por eso uno de nuestros antepasados quiso honrarnos con esa tradición.  
- El que todos los rostros pudiesen ser representados se debe a la costumbre de que nos hagan un retrato cuando cumplimos dieciséis años, implantada por la primera condesa.** - Explicó Lucian. **- Sabía que tendría que decir adiós a sus hijas al casarlas, por lo que quería tenerlas siempre presentes, evidentemente su marido insistió en que también se retratase a los varones.  
- La galería familiar se trasladó al Palacio cuando fue construido. -** Añadió Dominique. **- Se trata de los cuadros que adornan los pasillos en los que se encuentran vuestros dormitorios.** - Dirigiéndose a los chicos. **- ¿A todo esto, los habéis encontrado a vuestro gusto?  
- ¡Oh, sí! Son increíbles. -** Dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

La cena continuó tranquilamente, la conversación pronto derivó a la visita que hicimos a la Ciudadela, con los comentarios de los muggles ante todo lo que habían visto. De lo curioso que les parecía el sistema de trabajo y de las decoraciones que ya estaban colocando por todas partes. Los padres de Hermione charlaron con Dirk y César de distintos temas y el resto hablamos de cualquier cosa que resultase inofensiva.

Los pajes tenían una mesa aparte de la nuestra en la que también cenaban, todos se estaban comportando muy bien y no alborotaban. Seguro que era cosa de los mayores que no dejaban de vigilar a los pequeños. Pude captar algunos retazos de conversación, como el hecho de que Hermione perdiese a Gilbert, o que Daniel y yo estuvimos viendo el Discovery Channel en casa de Draco. Pero ninguno tenía nada fuera de lo común que comentar sobre nuestras actividades. Podría ser que, el que había preguntando por los muggles cuando se me escapó la palabrita, me lanzase miradas temerosas de tanto en tanto.

Tras la cena vino el momento de relajarnos un poco todos. Los sirvientes habían organizado una zona con sofás y mesas a la luz de las velas para los que quisiesen continuar con las conversaciones. Un poco más alejada estaba una tarima para poder bailar, en torno a la que habían instalado altavoces y un equipo de música. Luca fue directo a revisar los distintos discos de música y empezó a poner varias canciones para bailar, aunque no cuadraban en absoluto con lo ceremonioso de nuestros vestidos.

Los padres de Hermione, César, Dirk y Haquim se desplazaron de inmediato hacia los sofás, charlando de política y economía, también se les unieron Marcia y Dierdre poco después. Yo ardía de deseos de bailar. Como un enamorado preocupado, Harry se encargó de llevar a su prometida a su cuarto para que siguiese descansando, pero los dos me guiñaron un ojo porque ella me lo enviaría de vuelta sin mucho tardar. Los muggles no se atrevían a meterse en la pista, Hermione estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Julia e Isabel de escultura. Draco y Ziva charlaban en farsi de sabrá Merlín qué. Y yo seguía dando golpecitos en el suelo con mi sandalia como una tonta.

**- Vamos, pelirroja. -** Me animó Luca de pronto a mi espalda. **- Quiero ver cómo baila ese vestido que llevas**. - Tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia la pista de baile.  
**- Mi vestido está encantado y yo, que estoy dentro, también. -** Me reí. Siempre puedes confiar en el descarado italiano para que te anime la noche. **- ¿No escandalizaremos a los padres de Hermione y sus amigos?  
- Nunca lo suficiente. -** Guiñándome un ojo con picardía y pegando su cuerpo al mío al ritmo de la música.

Nos deslizamos por la tarima sin soltarnos ni un segundo más de lo que la música nos permitía. La canción era un poco insulsa, pero no importaba, los dos nos lo pasamos en grande bailando y moviendo nuestros cuerpos con la música que era lo que interesaba. Me hizo girar como una peonza por momentos para asirme de nuevo y pegarme a él, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza. La siguiente pieza ya era un poco más normalita, típica de discoteca. Pero pulsó un botón de un mando que llevaba en el bolsillo y cambió de inmediato a otra más animada.

**- Y yo que creía que te alegrabas de bailar conmigo. -** Me metí con él haciendo un falso mohín.  
**- Claro que me alegro.** - Susurró contra mi cuello cuando volvió a atraerme hacia él y me demostró su entusiasmo ante nuestros bailes.

Pronto dejamos de tener la pista para nosotros solos, a medida que iba animándose el resto de la gente. Los primeros en unirse fueron Draco y Hermione, les siguieron Ziva e Isabel. Las dos gemelas arrastraron a sus novios en cuestión de segundos, Ayden se compadeció de Nicole. Hubo un rato en que estuve bailando sola porque Luca tenía que preparar el cambio de disco, lo sorprendente es que luego terminé en un sandwich entre él y Harry.

**- ¿Tengo que recordarte que llevo sandalias, Harry?** - Temiendo por mis pies.  
**- Ginny, dudo mucho que con esto te vaya a pisar.** - Susurrando a mi oído. **- Mucho menos si hago esto.** - Pegándose a mí como había hecho hacía unas horas en mi cuarto.

Bailar con esos dos morenos provocó que mi temperatura subiese muy rápido y me costaba recordar que estaba rodeada de humanos ajenos a todo lo que era la familia. Pero en ningún momento dejamos entrever otra cosa que una sana relación de camaradería entre los tres, aunque cada vez ellos estaban más cerca de mí y tenía menos espacio para moverme de otro modo que no fuese sugerente.

**- Disculpen, caballeros. ¿Me permiten bailar una pieza con mi dama?** - Dijo una voz aterciopelada que reconocí como la de Lucian en la nebulosa en que me movía.

Era él. A pesar de estar atolondrada por los bailecitos con esos dos, reconocía la dureza de sus brazos, la frescura de su piel y su aroma embriagador. No sé si Luca lo hizo a petición de mi domitor, pero la siguiente pieza era mucho más relajada. Mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo perfectamente y sabía que no me caería a pesar de lo temblorosas que estaban mis piernas. Entreabrí los ojos y pude verlo bañado por la luz de las linternas que había a nuestro alrededor, siempre con ese aire antinatural rodeándolo. Como un ángel de las tinieblas que se apareciese ante mí.

Dejé de escuchar la música, no porque ya no sonase, sino porque ya no me importaba lo que saliese de los altavoces, sólo quería estar en sus brazos eternamente. Acarició mi mejilla con sus labios y mordí los míos para no exhalar un jadeo por el indescriptible placer que recorrió mi cuerpo desde ese punto hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Su garganta emitió un sonido perfecto que era una risa pícara, sus ojos se centraron entonces en mis labios, rojos tras haberlos mordido. Descendió su rostro hacia el mío y me besó. Sus besos siempre tienen la capacidad de hacer que me olvide de todo lo que me rodea. Sólo puedo pensar en él y en nada más. Mis brazos subieron para aferrarse a su cuello y así impedir que pudiese alejarse de mí.

Podría pasar la eternidad besándolo y no malgastaría ni un segundo de mi vida. Pero él no se deja llevar tanto como yo. Siglos de experiencia le indican que no es normal que estemos tanto tiempo enlazados en un beso, me obliga a respirar y a que me separe de él. Su instinto de vampiro le dice cuántos ojos están fijados en nosotros y su educación como magnífico anfitrión le dice que tiene que interrumpir nuestro intercambio.

**- Esta noche te quiero en mi alcoba, querida.** - Me susurra antes de darme un beso delicado. - **Puedes traerte a Harry también.**  
**- Sí, mi señor. -** Acepto en un tono de voz sólo audible para él.

Otros brazos me rodean, cálidos y no tan firmes, me guían fuera de la tarima hasta que me hacen sentar en un sofá alejado de la pista. Mis sentidos vuelven a mí lentamente. Se trata de Harry. Me ha llevado a otra zona a la luz de las velas que situaron para los que no queremos estar entre los "mayores". Cuando recupero completamente la razón, me doy cuenta de que están Nicole, Andrew, Ayden y Zanaa'h.

**- ¿Mejor? -** Pregunta Harry. Asentí con la cabeza. De todos modos Ayden me acerca una taza de café bien fuerte.  
**- Gracias. -** Digo con voz ronca aún.  
**- Cada vez que veo cómo reaccionas cuando te besa, me siento mal por haber sido tal desastre de novio. -** Dice con una sonrisa mientras acaricia mis brazos con ternura. **- Menos mal que tengo a Felicia que me adora.  
- Lo siento...** - Me disculpé sin saber por qué me disculpaba.  
**- Vamos a tener que separaros igual que hacemos con Draco y Hermione o tendremos problemas si pierdes la noción del mundo cada vez que te toca. -** Se reía Zanaa'h.  
**- Un momento, que me aclare... -** Interrumpió Nicole con ojos como platos por la sorpresa. - **¿Tú y Lucian sois pareja?  
- Desde antes de Halloween, ¿verdad?** - Calcula Harry. **- Conmigo cortaste a finales de septiembre, ¿no?  
- Exactamente desde el veintitrés de septiembre. -** Le contesto.  
**- ¿Y no es un poco... viejo? -** Comenta Nicole. Ayden y Zanaa'h se desternillan, claro.  
**- Sólo tiene veinticinco años, tampoco es que lo haya buscado en un asilo.** - Lanzándoles una mirada asesina a los dos que seguían partiéndose de la risa.  
**- ¿Y tú llevas bien eso de que ella fuese tu novia y se liase con él en cuanto te dejó?** - Pregunta Andy con una curiosidad pasmosa.  
**- Perfectamente. Sobre todo porque empezó con él antes de cortar conmigo. Pero ella y yo no cuajábamos nada.** - Harry se encoge de hombros. Para él ya es algo tan normal que no se da cuenta de que para ellos sí que resulta chocante. **- Es más, yo estoy encantado con Felicia. Es dulce, comprensiva, inteligente, me adora y yo la adoro. -** Te deja que te acuestes con tu ex-novia sin ningún inconveniente. **- Estoy deseando que nazca el niño para poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Hasta ahora estaba bien, pero este último mes se le está haciendo muy cuesta arriba.  
- Suele ocurrir con muchas mujeres en su estado, no te preocupes. -** Le tranquiliza Zanaa'h. - **Viene de una muy buena familia y no tendrá ningún inconveniente llegado el momento.  
- Sí, sus caderas son anchas y su cuerpo es fuerte a pesar de que aparente fragilidad.** - Añade Ayden.  
**- Pero parece tan delicada. -** Se queja Harry.  
**- Pierde cuidado, Harry, ninguna mujer con sangre DeVeraux ha fallecido durante el parto o por complicaciones asociadas. -** Le asegura Dominique acercándose a nosotros de la mano de Laurent.  
**- Y las mujeres de nuestra familia te dirán que busques siempre una esposa de caderas anchas y pechos generosos. -** Se ríe Ayden. - **Un hombre fuerte necesita una mujer que pueda parir muchos hijos y criarlos como es debido.  
- Ya saltó el moro que lleva dentro.** - Bufé. Mis caderas no son anchas. ¿Eso me hace menos atractiva? ¡Maldita inseguridad!  
**- Tus caderas son perfectas, no le hagas caso al moro.** - Soltó Luca mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tiraba de mí hacia su regazo.  
**- ¿Y le hago caso al italiano salido? -** Ambos nos reímos.  
**- Son peores que los moros, créeme. -** Añade Bárbara sentándose en el brazo del sofá, junto a Harry y jugando con su pelo rebelde. - **Los británicos son menos exigentes.  
- Porque los británicos no le damos tanta importancia a esas cosas, preferimos buscar otras cualidades en una esposa.** - Se carcajeó Harry mientras hacía que Bárbara resbalase en su regazo. **- Preferimos una mente que nos estimule y no le prestamos tanta atención a las caderas y los cuentos de viejas.  
- Si me dices que lo primero que te atrajo de Felicia fue su mente, te arrojo de la torre.** - Se burló Laurent.  
**- Reconozco que estaba prestando atención a otros detalles de su persona. -** Aceptó sonrojado.  
**- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? -** Se atrevió a preguntar Nicole.  
**- Pasamos las Navidades en la casa de Londres de Lucian y ellas también vinieron.** - Resumió rápidamente.  
**- Creo que el whisky tuvo mucho que ver en cómo empezaste tu relación con Feli.** - Metiéndome con él. **- Si no recuerdo mal, ¿claro?  
- Eso y otras cosas también. -** Cada vez más sonrojado. **- ¿Y por qué no hablamos de cómo empezasteis tú y Luc, eh?  
- Porque mi historia es muy corta.** - Encogiéndome de hombros. **- Vino de visita, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y... estaba perdida para siempre.  
- ¿Sólo sus ojos, Gin? -** Intentando devolvérmela.  
**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sus ojos primero, sus labios después, sus manos y el resto de las partes del cuerpo al final.** - La ventaja que le llevo en este juego es que él aún se ruboriza de vez en cuando. - **No sé cómo es posible que la torre siguiese en pie con todo lo que la hicimos retumbar aquella noche y el día siguiente.  
- Al menos cortaste conmigo de inmediato o sería el mayor cornudo de la historia.** - Suspiró dándole un sorbo a la copa de Bárbara.  
**- Sí, eso le honra.** - Reconoció la rubia recuperando su copa.  
**- Pero es que no se puede culpar a esta dulce mujer por su fogosidad.** - Declaró Luca acariciando mi cabello y deshaciendo el recogido para que mi melena pelirroja cayese contra su mano. **- Supongo que es lo que tenéis las pelirrojas, ¿no? Nacéis marcadas por el fuego y os sentís atraídas a él.** - Descendiendo su rostro para besarme con pasión. - **¿Sabes que es decepcionante para el ego masculino que sólo reacciones así con Luc?  
- Es el único que sabe cómo avivar mi fuego, querido.** - Acariciando su mejilla con cariño. **  
- Lo de las pelirrojas es sólo una frase, ¿verdad?** - Preguntó Andy que tenía a Nicole pegada a él como una lapa.  
**- No. -** Respondimos todos a coro, antes de echarnos a reír como locos.  
**- Si quieres comprobarlo, te recomiendo hacer una excursión nocturna a la alcoba de una pelirroja. -**Le susurró Nicole al oído, evidentemente todos lo escuchamos.  
**- Y las rubias también somos peligrosas, conste.** - Declaró Bárbara besando a Harry con fruición.  
**- Las rubias sois mi debilidad, que es distinto. -** Masculló él, rodeándola con su brazo y acercándola más a él.  
**- ¿Dónde están los pajes?** - Se percató de pronto Laurent.

Todos nos dimos cuenta de que los habíamos perdido de vista por completo. Algunos de los niños aún estaban en la mesa, terminando los postres, uno estaba recostado en otro de los sofás y algunos bailaban en la tarima. Pero sólo el recuerdo de lo que esos niños representaban, sirvieron para que regresase un poco a la conciencia de que teníamos que controlar algunos comentarios. No sé yo si nos habríamos pasado ya. Por cómo Harry y Bárbara se estaban enfrascando en los besos y la cara que pusieron los muggles, era muy probable.

**- ¡Potter! -** Le grité con mi mejor imitación de McGonagall.  
**- ¡Presente! -** Dando un bote sin moverse, pero dejando de besar a Bárbara, la que me miró un segundo molesta, pero le dirigí la mirada a los amigos de Hermione y no protestó.  
**- Ha bebido usted demasiado, caballero. -** Levantándome del regazo de Luca con rapidez. **- Será mejor que alguien le acompañe a su cuarto.  
- ¡No fastidies, Gin! -** Protestó, reteniendo a Bárbara en su regazo, me imagino por qué. **- No he bebido tanto, sólo fue un lapsus.  
- Yo creo que la culpa es de la rubia. -** Se reía Ayden.  
**- Sí, de cierta rubia que me arroja a los brazos de pelirrojas. -** Se carcajeó Harry con él. ¡Maldición! No está borracho, porque la sangre de Lucian le da resistencia, pero se ha olvidado por completo de los muggles. **- Pero si tantas ganas tienes de volver a la cama, no seré yo el que se niegue a seguirte, Gin.  
- Un detalle por tu parte el que quieras escoltarme...** - intentando arreglarlo.  
**- Y ayudarte con la cremallera del vestido, claro. ¿Te arropo también?** - Preguntó burlón.  
**- No, creo que de eso puede encargarse Lucian, gracias.** - Que Bárbara le dé un codazo, por favor.  
**- Bárbara, tú y yo tenemos que irnos retirando, mañana tenemos que madrugar. -** Luca se levantó y le ofreció su mano a su compañera.  
**- Cierto, buenas noches chicos. Ya nos veremos.** - Se despidió ella. Ambos se fueron riéndose por el camino hacia su sección.  
**- Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, Harry.** - Levantándome. - **Ambos tenemos aún trabajo por hacer.  
- A sus órdenes, pero no vuelvas a poner esa voz, que me recuerdas a McGonagall y me da escalofríos. -** Me pidió. **- Hasta mañana.**

Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hacia la entrada de la torre. Una vez en la seguridad de las paredes le recordé la presencia de los amigos de Hermione y que tendría que intentar contener su efusividad en su presencia. También le informé de que teníamos que ir a la alcoba de Luc y Lara aquella noche.

**- Lo siento, Gin. Me olvidé por completo de que no estábamos en familia.** - Mientras me ayudaba con la cremallera del vestido para ponerme otra ropa más apropiada para pasar la noche con Lucian. **- ¿Estás enfadada?  
- Yo no, pero a ver cómo se te pone Herms mañana con lo que estos le comenten. Ruega porque sea lejos de los oídos de los señores Granger.** - Saliendo del vestido.

Rebusqué entre mis corsés uno apropiado para esa noche, a Lucian le encantaba cuando los llevaba. Me decidí al final por uno en satén rojo burdeos, tenía un delicioso reborde en crema y unos lazos en la parte de abajo que me encantaba cómo quedaban. Seguí buscando por los cajones y encontré un culote haciendo juego. De inmediato me quité las sandalias y las medias para empezar a cambiarme. Había cogido ya práctica con los corsés y podía ponérmelo sola, pero iba a torturar un poco a Harry por el mal trago que me hizo pasar. Primero me puse el culote y me calcé otros zapatos más acordes con mi nuevo atuendo. En cuanto tuve el corsé abrochado por delante, me giré para mirar a Harry. Había estado observándome sentado en los escalones de la cama.

**- ¿Sabes que tienes un brillo especial cuando piensas en él?** - Me desarmó por completo con ese comentario. **- No lo tomes por donde no es, no estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo, sólo que me da rabia que yo no pudiese hacerte feliz, eso es todo.** - Levantándose para ayudarme con las cintas del corsé. **- A veces me duele una parte de mí al escuchar cómo tu corazón deja de latir cada vez que él entra en una habitación. O, como ahora, te vistes especialmente para él, para su placer.  
- También es mi placer, Harry.** - Murmuré mientras tiraba de las cintas y apretaba mi cuerpo.  
**- ¿De verdad eres feliz, Gin?** - Besando mi hombro.  
**- A veces pienso que soy tan feliz que podría morirme de felicidad.** - Exhalé. Sabía que esas palabras le hacían daño. Que, por mucho que amase a Feli, aún sentía algo por mí. Pero ahora yo existía sobre todo para Lucian y por él. No podía remediarlo.  
**- ¿Crees que debo ponerme algo para Lara?** - Me preguntó mientras terminaba de atar los lazos.  
**- No, ella te adora tal cual.** - ¿Cuándo asumirá que ambos son el mismo? Me consta que desde que es su ghoul lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero no hay modo. **- Lo que vamos a tener que hacer es ir subiendo discretamente y con tu capa de invisibilidad para que no nos vean los Granger.  
- Buena idea. No queremos escandalizar más todavía a los padres de Herms.** - Sacándola de un arcón. **- Mejor póntela sólo tú, en mi caso no pasa nada porque deambule por ahí, puedo decir que Feli me envía a buscar a su tía, ¿no? Y no creo que nos cubra bien a los dos, por mucho que nos apretujemos.**

Salimos del dormitorio conmigo totalmente oculta bajo la capa y, como si los hubiésemos invocado, los Granger subían las escaleras charlando entre sí. Harry se pegó contra la pared, por eso de no querer dar explicaciones, yo vigilé para ver cuándo llegaban a su piso y dejaban libre la escalera.

**- ¿Te fijaste en cómo besó a Ginebra en la pista de baile? -** Le decía Jean a su marido en un susurro para que no les escuchase el paje que iba delante.  
**- Te recuerdo que se supone que esa niña es mayor de lo que aparenta, cariño.** - Le reprendió su marido.  
**- De todos modos, no me parece bien que un hombre esté con una muchachita. ¿Cuántos años puede tener realmente? ¿Dieciocho? Él tiene veinticinco. Debería dejar que viviese su vida de un modo que no estuviese supeditada a la suya.  
- ¿La viste bailar con sus amigos? Te aseguro que esa muchacha no vive sometida a nadie. Ese beso que tanto te molestó no era sólo porque le guste controlarla, era una advertencia para cómo la estaban mirando los novios de las otras niñas: es una mujer y es mía.** - Dijo Rupert riéndose por lo bajo.  
**- ¿Tú crees? Porque el italiano no se dio por aludido, ni tampoco Harry. -** Siguió Jean.  
**- Esos conocen las reglas del juego, me parece. No, la advertencia era para Martin y Kevin.** - Soltó otra risita. - **Un hombre que es capaz de dejar a una mujer en tal estado con sólo un beso, no tiene miedo de que otro se la robe. Pero nunca está de más, ya sabes, "marcar el territorio". **

¿Era eso por lo que Lucian era tan liberal y no le importaba que me acostase con otros hombres de la familia? ¿Porque sabe a ciencia cierta que soy completamente suya? Sí, él nunca será mío, pero yo me he entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. No queda nada de mí que no le pertenezca: mi cuerpo, mi carne, mi sangre, mi corazón, mi mente y mi magia. Todo le pertenece ahora porque se lo he entregado libremente. Sonrío bajo la capa invisible. Ahora me siento mucho mejor que hace unos minutos. ¿Por qué será? Quizá porque ahora acepto conscientemente todo eso.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en el cuarto de nuestro domitor. Aunque es pleno verano, la chimenea está encendida, le gustan los cuartos bien caldeados. Estoy a punto de quitarme la capa, pero me detengo, quiero saber si él puede ver a través de ella. A Harry no le importa, se sienta en uno de los sofás y se va quitando los zapatos para dejarlos a un lado. La primera en entrar es Lara con su precioso vestido ondeando en torno a ella. Se quita los zapatos de tacón cerca del armario y se acerca a Harry, pero no me dirige ni una sola mirada.

**- ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera, querido?** - Dándole la espalda y mirando al vacío cuando estoy delante de ella.  
**- Por supuesto, esta noche es mi misión primordial. -** Se sonríe él.  
**- Supongo que ayudaste también a Ginebra, ¿no vino contigo?** - Harry se detiene un segundo con la cremallera y creo que se da cuenta de que Lara no puede verme o siquiera sentirme.  
**- Luego viene.** - Terminando de bajarla, pensando que su momento de incertidumbre pudo ser un atasco en la cremallera.  
**- No hay prisa, Luc aún está entretenido con César y Lameth.** - Saliendo del vestido con gracia. - **Así tenemos un poco de tiempo para estar tranquilos, ¿no crees?-** Girándose y acariciando con ternura su rostro. **- Creo que mi sobrina ya te ha dado su permiso para poder yacer con otras mujeres mientras ella se encuentre en estado o en cuarentena.  
- Sí, supongo que he de darte las gracias por esa educación tan curiosa. -** Comentó él.  
**- Mi madre sufrió mucho porque mi padre buscaba solaz en las criadas. El suyo no era un matrimonio por amor, sino de conveniencia, pero aún así, mi madre se sentía traicionada por mi padre. He intentado educar a mis sobrinas de tal manera que acepten el sexo como lo que en realidad es, una necesidad más del cuerpo, así sus lazos amorosos son mucho más fuertes y no se sienten amenazadas cuando sus maridos tienen escarceos con otras. Felicia se sentía muy mal al verte tan frustrado estos días, sabía que no estabas acosando a ninguna criada, por lo que me pidió consejo. -** Acarició su cabello e introdujo sus dedos entre sus rebeldes mechones mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. - **Felicia no te ama o desea menos, pero es consciente de que no podrá ser una mujer para ti en unos días y no quiere que te sientas culpable por buscar solaz en otros cuerpos. Así todos seremos más felices porque no estarás gruñón.** - Besando suavemente sus labios.  
**- Gracias, Lara. -** Le respondió él. **- Al principio no me tomé la decisión de Feli muy bien, pero Gin me ayudó a verlo de otro modo. Se ha entregado a fondo a librarme de mi parte gruñona esta tarde. -** ¿Acaba de tensar la espalda Lara?  
**- Espero que no te haya dejado agotado o que ella esté demasiado cansada para las exigencias de mi hermano. -** Susurró ella.  
**- En absoluto, Ginny siempre está fresca para Lucian. -** Se apresuró a decir. **- Yo tampoco estoy cansado para complaceros. -** Acercándose un poco para besarla y rodear su cintura con sus manos. **- Siempre y cuando ese sea vuestro deseo, mi señora.  
- Lo es, Harry, pero será mejor que vayamos a la habitación contigua, creo que mi hermano quiere estar esta noche a solas con su Ginebra.** - Se sonrió ella mientras tiraba de la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry para arrastrarlo tras ella.

Desaparecieron tras una puerta y yo me quedé sola en el dormitorio, esperando por Lucian. Apareció media hora más tarde. En cuanto entró repasó la habitación con la mirada, frunció el ceño al no verme. Comenzó a desnudarse solo y se acercó a una cómoda para servirse un vaso de whisky. Arrojó la chaqueta contra una silla, visiblemente enfadado, bebió el vaso de un trago. Se sacó los zapatos con contenido enojo, mientras se servía otro vaso que se bebió en el acto. Se deshizo la pajarita y casi se arranca la camisa, bebió otro vaso. Sé que eso no es más que un gesto para apaciguarse, no le afecta el alcohol.

**- Esta mujer me va a volver loco.** - Masculla. **- ¿Acaso voy a tener que ir a buscarla y sacarla de los brazos del insensato que esté con ella?  
- Mi señor, estoy aquí.** - Deslizando la capa por mi espalda, apareciendo ante él con mi corsé y culote haciendo juego.  
**- ¡La Virgen María y todos los Santos! -** Exclamó sorprendido. - **¿Cómo has hecho eso, criatura?** - apareciendo frente a mí sin siquiera pensarlo.  
**- Es la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pensé que sí veías a través de ella, lo siento si te he preocupado, Luc.** - Me disculpé en un susurro, incapaz de alejar mi mirada de sus ojos azules.  
**- Mañana lo hablamos. -** Tomándome por la cintura con sus manos y haciéndome ascender dos escalones para estar a su altura. **- Ahora sólo quiero tomarte. **

Besó mis labios con la misma calma que había utilizado en el patio de armas, pero sus manos no estaban tan ociosas. Bajó mi culote e hizo que alzase las piernas para sacármelo del todo, mientras me reclinaba contra la cama. Pero lo único que me importaba en ese instante, eran sus deliciosos labios. Hasta que sus manos volvieron para recorrerme y detenerse en los puntos que sabía que enardecían aún más mi deseo por él. Gemí de placer contra sus labios. Los apartó de los míos y descendió con lentitud por mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis senos cubiertos por el corsé. Deslizó su lengua por el valle que ambos formaban, pero se detuvo cuando observó que me estremecía.

**- Ginebra, mi dulce Ginebra.** - Susurró contra mi cuello. **- Esta noche deseo escuchar tus gritos de placer hasta que tu voz quede ronca.  
- Sí, mi señor. -** Jadeé porque sólo el sonido de su voz ya me excitaba, que me estuviese hablando tan cerca de la piel, acariciándola con sus labios y su aliento, era una tortura placentera. Escuchar esas palabras hizo que casi me deshiciese.  
**- Y te prohíbo que hagas un hechizo de silencio sobre esta habitación.** - Abrí los ojos por la curiosidad.  
**- Pero... eso hará que...** - susurré sin lograr terminar la frase. Me iba a escuchar todo el mundo.  
**- Sí, querida, quiero que todos escuchen tu placer. Quiero que todos los que moran en este castillo tengan bien claro que me dedico a hacerte feliz.  
- Pero, Luc... -** susurrando aún. -** Los señores Granger...  
- Sobre todo los Señores Granger. Mañana por la mañana tendrán una buena razón para mirarme como si fuese un viejo lujurioso que se aprovecha de una jovencita como tú, pero sabrán que te hago gozar hasta dejarte sin voz en el proceso. -** Esbozando esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto me gusta.  
**- ¿Tu ego se ha dolido, amor mío?** - Acariciando su torso y devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
**- Un poco. -** Posando un beso sobre mi cuello. - **Pero ni se te ocurra exagerar, si gritas, que sea porque realmente no puedes evitarlo.  
- Sabes que contigo no puedo fingir. Además, le has enseñado tantos trucos a Harry, que esta tarde se ha esmerado en agradecerme mis atenciones. Pero él no se acerca siquiera a lo que tú me haces sentir, Lucian. No te sorprendas si ves que reacciono más pronto de lo habitual, me ha dejado deseando mucho más.** - Besando su cuello también y sintiendo cómo se estremecía él también.  
**- No soy celoso y soy consciente de que no puedo estar las veinticuatro horas del día satisfaciendo tus deseos, pero juro mujer que haces que me entren ganas de encadenarte a esta cama para que no puedas abandonarla. -** Tomando mis labios con fuerza mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo a través del corsé.

Ese fue el inicio de una larga noche en la que entré en un verdadero paraíso de placer. Lucian cumplió su promesa de hacerme gritar hasta que mi voz quedase ronca, pero él siempre cumple sus promesas. No sé cómo durmió el resto del castillo, pero yo jamás me había ido a dormir más satisfecha. Sólo una idea rondaba mi mente antes de dormirme del todo. ¿Cuándo me encadenaría? Soñé con él mientras aún estaba llena de su carne y cubierta por su cuerpo.

_Besazos enormes a todas y... ¡Felices Fiestas!  
Madie_


End file.
